The Real Adventures Of Doctor Who
by R.K. Wesley
Summary: Not all heroes wear bowties. Not all heroes are aliens. Maybe there were some truths in those old television shows after all. Matt & Co explore the worlds and the mysteries of the universe all the while discovering the truth behind the unknown. AU
1. The Early Beginnings Pt 1

It was at least eighty-seven days since he quit. His old teammates often asked if he'd changed his mind. He never did, he wanted to go back to the sport that he loved since he was a small child, but he could never find the will to play it professionally. No matter how many times he tried to get back into the games, something in his mind took offense, and he often suffered for it. He almost hurt his back; thankfully, he only got a nasty bruise, from his last attempt. He conceded that he might never return to the sport that he once held near and dear, but he was still at a lost. Nothing he took up seemed to be any better. He tried everything he could ever think of and nothing ever seemed to fit him.

His friends tried to help, bless them. Yet, something was always missing. He didn't know what. He tried looking for what he was missing, but always came up empty. It got to the point it drove him almost into insanity. He got out of it, thankfully, but still without an answer to his question.

One day, he decided to take a crack at his latest attempt to finding his place in the world. It was one of those days, he'd gone out and decided to walk around. He'd seen old neighbors, friends from primary school, the likes, but nothing stuck out for them. Until he came across a little shop stowed, away, camouflaged in the red bricks sandwiched between a bakery and the post office, barely a glimpse and no one would see it and think it was just a wall. It been there for what he estimated three months, nobody seemed to know when exactly it opened or who owned it. He had nothing better to do, so he decided to pop in and see for himself what it was.

A shop filled with knickknacks, refurbished electronics, and dated clothing that been repaired and cleaned, no different from what he'd seen prior. Yet, his curiosity drew him to this particular one.

When he met the owner, a woman around his age. She had frizzy dark red auburn hair that went towards her neckline that curled at the ends. Pale skin. Dark eyes that almost look black. She never wore makeup and had a natural beauty mark under left eye. Her face, pretty, from his perspective. Full lips that curved slightly upwards towards the sides, despite her never smiling much. Height, probably around 175cm, but with her using her cane, he wasn't sure. Stout shoulders, thin arms. Looked thin. Normal weight from guessing. Wore long sleeves and trousers, only muted colours, doesn't like showing them bare at all. It's not polite to scale someone's appearance, as Matt's mum taught him, so he put her as someone who looked normal.

She looked at him funny. She kept looking at him, as if she'd seen him before. She claimed she never did.

He asked if she needed any help with the shop. At first, she was reluctant, but he persisted and she finally agreed. For some reason, before this, she kept looking past him, as if she thought someone stood behind him.

So now, Matt works at the Odds & Ends Shop as helper and connoisseur of the antiques and refurbished items.

It'd been hard work sorting through the salvaged items with Ripley, he often fought over some choices she had on them. She was always quick to throw out any purple colored clothing, even if they were in pristine condition.

She never said why she wanted them gone, but she always fought Matt over it. Eventually, he decided to oversee the salvage of clothing himself so Ripley wouldn't see any purple clothing. He always made sure to hide any purple clothing where Ripley couldn't see it and only fetched it when a customer made requests.

The shop was relatively quiet, unless Ripley worked on repairing an electronic, she found at a charity shop. She was always quiet when she worked, so Matt had to entertain his thoughts elsewhere whenever she worked on an electronic.

It'd been weeks since he worked at the shop. He hadn't entertained the thought of leaving like he done at his previous jobs. He seemed content with this one, despite it not paying as well. He didn't know why, just that he felt like he was happier there than anywhere else. In the weeks, he barely knew anything about Ripley, but she seemed to know things about him that he never shared with her prior.

Once he thought about dinner and mentioned he'd go to the grocery store after work, to which Ripley asked if he was getting fish sticks and custard, something of an odd combination he done many times. He never brought it up, didn't give a slight indication. She claimed she just guessed.

He tried to strike up conversations with her about anything that might resonate with something in her life. She always seemed discontent at speaking about herself. She never said much, if at all. Never brought up her family and friends, always quiet about everything else, and always an air of dejectedness around her whenever he asked her questions about herself, she never implicitly said why.

The few times she seemed to animate with joy, was when he brought in something he found at his parents' home and thought it'd make a good item to sell. It was something his dad got for cheap in his younger days in the navy while on a tour in Japan. It never released outside Japan, never saw the light of day unless someone paid heavily for the fees or jumbled together a Frankenstein with parts they found.

A Super "Famicom", perfectly intact, needed some cleaning, minor wear, but overall something that would fetch heavily in the shop. He had some games with it, most of which he couldn't read the titles of or knew what they were, but Ripley seemed to know them all by heart and for once since he's known her, she actually smiled at it all.

He asked her how she knew them all, but she grew quiet and solemn. She thanked him for the haul and gave him a pay increase for it. He seen her play some games here and there, for brief periods he saw her smiling, other times, she had that solemn look on her face.

Matt did try to bring it up, only told that it was nothing. Ripley didn't want to tell him anything and remained quiet.

It was almost two months when he finally found out something about her. He'd been cleaning the shop as Ripley went out to grab lunch when he came across something stowed away in the back, so hidden he barely saw it when he dusted the shelves. It was a box, tucked behind other boxes. He almost didn't think of it until he lightly touched it with his finger and felt a light jolt. It was enough for him to stumble backwards, but enough to draw his curiosity. With some oven mitts, he pried the box out from its hiding spot and carefully opened it.

To his surprise, he found a neatly folded clothing, purple, and bizarrely looked like a cross between old period military uniform and modern. There was a light bulge in the middle and he carefully lifted it up to see another box. He tried to touch it, but felt a nasty jolt again and he ended up putting everything back where he found it.

He didn't know how to bring it up without angering Ripley, but his natural curiosity riffed him relentlessly. He couldn't stand it so much he ended up breaking down and asking her one night after they were closing up the shop.

"Er, Ripley," he cautiously called to her while she rearranged things on the shelf that people didn't put back. She turned her head lightly, "What's it?"

"I was wondering, why you hate the color purple so much?" he brought up. "It's just a color."

"Just isn't it," she muttered under her breath. She stopped and turned around fully to look at him suspiciously. "What're you asking?"

"I'm wondering, why keep something you claim to hate?" Matt brought up the clothing he found. To his relief, Ripley didn't seem angry with him, annoyed, but she wasn't angry. She asked him how he found it and he told her.

"You shouldn't go poking around people's things," she warned him. When asked why she kept it, she only shook her head and replied, "You don't want to know."

"What about the shock-y thing?" Matt asked her. He heard in response, "Don't touch that!"

"What is it?" Matt crossed his arms, disapprovingly. "It's shocked me plenty; I want to know what it is!"

"You don't want to know," Ripley only said. "Don't touch it again."

She wouldn't tell him anything more and warned him to keep away from it. She moved it somewhere else because when he cleaned again he didn't see it. It perturbed him so much he stuck around the shop, he didn't know why.

Two months more and the two were on talking terms. She never laughed at his jokes, but she listened to them all the same. He once brought up his previous woes and wondered if he was doomed to forever deal with a nagging question that buried its way into his mind.

"I don't know, I just don't know why I quit," Matt admitted to her when they were cleaning up the shop. He told her about his days as a footballer, playing on his school's team, but slowly he started questioning it. He didn't hate the sport, he loved it. He just started getting aggravating with himself playing it. It gnawed him daily he ended up quitting over it, to his teammates disappointment.

Ripley asked him, "Why not go into acting?"

"I was told that, but honestly, I don't know why, I didn't think that was it," Matt admitted. "It's gnawing me, Ripley, I don't know why I can't find something I'm happy with."

"You're young, it'll come to you," Ripley encouraged. Matt laughed at this. "I just wish I knew what I'm missing," he frowned.

"If everything was easily found, we wouldn't have anything left," Ripley unconsciously said to him. She only shook her head afterward before telling him that surely he must want to do something with his life.

He thought on that, more and more. Something was missing from his life that he could not find it,

It wasn't until he found himself face to face with something unexpected that set him on the path.

One day, he and Ripley were out when they found something strange. An elective man who had myriad of problems with it and wanted it gone from his property was selling it. He came across it when he bought unpaid storage units and found it at the very back of the one unit he paid hundreds of euros.

The two were baffled at it, but the price was chiefly inexpensive and the cheapest they've ever seen for something like it. Ripley had to ask if there was any problems, legal and else, before they'd consider the offer.

Dirty, coated in decades of grime, and for an inexplicable reason would never open, even the man telling them about it, said he wasted euros trying to open it with locksmiths. He couldn't tell them what it was, exactly, he hadn't the foggiest of ideas, only that it was dirty and crusted, whatever it was, probably rotted away from time.

It wasn't something Ripley envisioned for her shop, but Matt convinced her to buy it and if they cleaned it up, they could sell it as a prop.

Ripley paid the price of only one euro and arranged for the item to arrive at the shop.

"I don't know how're we going to sell it," Ripley shook her head. "It's probably not worth much."

"I'm sure we can at least sell it to a theater," Matt suggested. "'Sides, you only paid a euro, not like you wasted a whole lot."

"Imagine the cleaning bill," muttered Ripley.

In a day, on the back of a delivery truck, two men worked to bring down the item and struggled. Apparently, despite its appearance, it was very heavy compared to what they'd normally get.

Ripley had them put it in the back in an enclosure where they could clean it.

Once the deliverymen left, she and Matt looked at the item with quizzical looks. "What's it?" Ripley blinked as she looked at the tall object with four sides. It was taller than Matt, roughly 2 centimeters, and almost twelve inches wide. They had ideas on what it was, but nothing really took.

"Alright, let's clean it," Ripley handed him a sponge and the two spent nearly eight hours scrubbing one side. It was so dirty; Matt had to change the water in the pail several times. Barely, they got to the actual exterior of the item. It was an ugly off-gray colour, and seemed too been burnt wood.

They kept cleaning it until Ripley told Matt to stop for the night. It was late, so he ended up sleeping at the shop, when he woke up, he and Ripley went on to continue their attempts at cleaning the item that after chipping off blackened grime and scrubbing down the crusty exterior, they saw it had windows. Matt, with a chisel and hammer, carefully broke off the grime that coated them and pried them off. The windows a milky white, cloudy, they couldn't see what was inside.

"I hope we don't find a body," Matt frowned. He'd read about people finding things they never expected from hauls like this and he worried they'd come across similar. Ripley comforted him by reminding him that they wouldn't find one here.

While Matt cleaned the windows, Ripley ordered some takeout for them. They'd agreed on some Chinese, Ripley went for the spicier items on the menu while Matt went for mild. They cleaned up until the deliveryman came with the food and the two took a break.

"Wonder what it is," Matt pondered. He thought it'd been a small shed for garden tools. Ripley shrugged. "Hopefully it'll be worth the water bill," she sighed.

After lunch and helping some customers, the two were back at cleaning the mysterious object that vexed them. The veneer needed work, the glass was okay, but when Matt yanked off more grime from the front, he saw a burnt out board under the windows and stopped.

"Huh, there's some engraving," Matt lightly touched the lines on the board. "I think it says "police"."

The two continued until every inch of the item scrubbed clean and to their surprise, it was a police box. Matt tried to open it, but like the elective man who had it before them, he couldn't.

"What do you think?" Ripley asked. Matt shrugged and estimated, "Might be worth a couple of hundred after we repair it. Might be more depending how much we pay for locksmiths."

It was late and Ripley closed the shop while Matt went home.

The next day the two were baffled at the police box in front of them.

"I can't believe it was only a euro," Matt blinked. Ripley blinked, "I can't believe we wasted all that water."

"Wonder what happened to it," Matt wondered about the police box. It looked as been completely burnt, but still structurally sound from the outside, he didn't know if the interior was still good.

Ripley looked it over and shrugged. "Might've been in a warehouse fire," she suggested. "Don't know how anyone would want it, like this."

The day went on as normal, they were busy with customers from all walks who came in and bought Betamax players and whatever else Ripley salvaged and repaired. Matt went and fetched lunch for them while Ripley dealt with customers who wanted to buy some costumes for a play.

When he came, he spent much of his lunch talking with Ripley about whatever came to mind, though he noticed she seemed visibly confused about some of the things he said. He mentioned going on a jog past the Winston Churchill monument near London Bridge, Ripley asked him if he went by Big Ben.

At first, he thought it was just her attempt at a lighthearted joke, but she looked serious. She was confused when he told her otherwise.

Big Ben burnt during the air raid in WWII and after the war; a monument in the likeness of Winston Churchill erected instead and been there ever since.

"You ever saw it?" Matt asked her, which she replied no. He was baffled, how anyone didn't see or heard of the Winston Churchill monument. He asked her how she didn't know about the Winston Churchill monument, but she remained quiet.

It'd been two months since they bought the police box.

Matt went over the wood with a smoother to try flush the wood while Ripley attempted to paint it a vivid red. She bought some paints from the hardware store and though she successfully painted it from the top to bottom, the next day the vivid red became suddenly dull and gray.

"I don't get it," Matt blinked as he studied the police box. "You painted it over twice last night!"

"I don't understand it either," Ripley blinked, just as confused as he was about the whole thing. She thought something might've been wrong with the paints she had and asked Matt to go fetch more from a different store. He returned later that night and both painted the police box a vivid red once again. To their dismay, the next day, the vivid red once more became dull and gray.

"Maybe the wood's no good," Matt frowned. Ripley, unhappy about the amount of money they spent on the police box, replied, "Might have to go, then."

They discussed whether they should cut their loses and junk the police box. They could never open it and with the paints not working, no theater would pay even a quid for it, they had to decide what to do with it.

"It's taking up space, Matt," Ripley reminded him of the limited space in the shop. "Can't keep it 'round if it's not going to sell."

The day continued once more until closing and the two worked to clean and lock up the shop for the night. While readying to leave, Matt remembered he forgotten his mobile in the back and went to retrieve it. When he came back, he was almost out of breath as he waved his hands as he described something strange he encountered.

"Went to get me phone, yeah," Matt began as he told Ripley. "I thought I left a light on in the corner and went to turn it off. I swear, I saw a light coming from inside the police box!"

Baffled, Ripley walked with him into the back and looked at the police box closely. No matter how closely she looked, into the milky windows, she couldn't see any light inside.

"I don't see anything, Matt," she said.

Matt peeked into the windows and pointed, "I swear, it was a faint light!"

"You must've imagined it," Ripley suggested. Matt seemed unhappy with her answer but with no proof, he left it as that. He left for the night and returned once again to the shop to work.

Shockingly, all the paint they covered the police box in disappeared completely. All corners and edges now a grayish color with no trace of either red paints. It baffled the two and it was something that confounded them for the rest of the day.

Matt decided at the end of his shift, he'd sleep in the back near the police box, and try to catch the light again. Ripley disapproved of this, saying, "It's not worth losing sleep over."

"I swear I saw a light," Matt insisted and he pointed towards the police box. "How else do you explain the paint?"

"Absorbing wood…?" Ripley shrugged as she watched Matt walk around the back room. "You'll hurt yourself walking around in here at night."

"I'll be fine, don't worry!" Matt tried to wave her concerns away. She brought up liabilities and didn't want to come into the back room to find he'd hurt himself and destroyed merchandise, but Matt insisted he'd be fine.

Ripley let him go about it while she finished up and went upstairs to her flat.

Matt sat around the back room, glancing up at the police box periodically, he didn't see the light he did earlier and frowned. Hours passed and he spent most of it on his mobile, checking his inboxes and talking to his friends and family. He never told them what he was doing, only that he was staying later than usual at the shop.

Eyelids increasingly becoming heavy, he ended up dozing off. He tried to stay awake, but he ended up falling asleep. He remembered opening his eyes a little when he thought he heard a noise and saw the back room lit up.

"Forgot something, Ripley?" Matt mumbled as he rubbed his heavy eyes. He stopped when he didn't hear her usual response or her cane. He blinked and stared at the police box. The windows bright enough to light up the back room in a hazy white, Matt held his hand over his forehead and stared at the police box.

He sprung up and nearly tripped over his legs as he rushed up to Ripley's flat and nearly gave her a fright as he banged on her door. She nearly swatted him with her cane, but he convinced her to come down to the back room and see for herself.

Like a kid rushing to the Christmas tree, Matt ran downstairs and into the back room, to his displeasure and Ripley's annoyance, the light was gone and the room was dark. "You were probably having a lucid dream, Matt," Ripley suggested him. He pointed at the police box as he insisted, "I swear, it lit up the entire room!"

"Matt, I think you should go home, get some rest," Ripley encouraged him despite his protests. He cleaned everything up and grabbed his things before he left the shop and went home. He wasn't too happy about it, he was certain of what he saw, and determined to gather evidence of the police box having some sort of light source inside.

Next day, Matt worked with Ripley to sort through a collection of salvaged Blu-Rays that been forgotten in someone's closet. These weren't particularly rare, but the format lost traction sometime in the mid 00s and the victor, HD-DVDs took over as the premiere format for movie and television releases. Sometimes they had customers who wanted oddball technology that never went anywhere and the Blu-Rays were one of those things.

Time to time, Matt would slip away and check on the police box. He didn't see any light in it, but he didn't give up on the idea that something about the police box was strange. Every time he slipped in to check, it remained dark and quiet, and he ended up forgetting about it while working with Ripley to test some VHS tapes they found.

"Are you positive you weren't just having a dream?" Ripley motioned with her hand. Matt shook his head, "I swear, I saw it with my own two eyes!"

Baffled, Ripley asked if he had any footage or picture of the phenomenal, but Matt grew quiet. He didn't get a picture or a 30 second video clip, he was too excited about the phenomenal he didn't think to get his camera app on his phone open before he ran out to grab her. Matt was embarrassed about it, to say the least.

"I just don't get it, I swear I saw a light in the police box," Matt scratched his head.

"If we could open it, I'm sure you'd get your answer," Ripley shrugged. "Can't do that with a locksmith, apparently, unless you want to sweep up the broken glass and hope for the best."

Ripley found a hammer and handed it to Matt. They stood in front of the police box and Matt readied the hammer while Ripley stood back away from it. Taking a deep breath, Matt slammed the hammer against the window, to his and Ripley's surprise, the glass didn't shatter. It didn't even crack, not even a light dusting of powdered glass came off it. The glass remained untouched by the hammer. Matt tried it again, this time with more oomph, and once again, the glass didn't shatter.

"I don't understand," Matt blinked as he stood in front of the police box, holding the hammer to his side as he tilted his head in confusion. Ripley tried it herself and even she couldn't put a dint in the glass, confusing her as well. "Paint won't keep, glass won't break, what is this thing?" Ripley summed their experiences with the police box.

The strange light and the disappearing paint wasn't the only thing that occurred in the shop. It was summer, now, and it was much warmer than the forecast anticipated and the area became humid. Like most buildings, the shop didn't have an AC and Matt brought a fan to work to keep them cool while they waited out the heat.

Of all places in the shop, the only place where it was icy cold, was the back room. Likened to an icebox, Matt found himself hiding in the back room periodically to cool down. He noticed it getting colder as he went near the police box. If he touched it, it was like he touched a glacier, so cold it almost felt like he touched dry ice. It hurt touching it for a few seconds and he had to pry his hand away from the veneer.

Oddly, the police box had no reason being this cold, the exterior was wood and aside from the glass windows and the lock, nothing on the police box suggested it was a heat sink.

He brought it up as he closed up the shop with Ripley. She had no idea ether and they were both equally confounded at the icy cold police box. "Maybe there's something under the wood?" Matt blinked as he helped lock up the cabinets. Ripley shrugged, "I don't know, Matt."

The back room remained freezing cold throughout the week, to the point whenever they accidentally left water bottles in the back, when they retrieved them, all frozen solid. Concerned, Ripley set to arrange someone to come out to the shop and inspect the back room at the end of the week after the two closed the shop for the day.

She worked out the cost to junk the police box. Nobody would buy it in the condition it was in and it took up too much space in the back. Within a couple of weeks, she can arrange someone from the junkyard to come and pick it up. Until then, they had to deal with the police box for a little longer.

Matt was still certain something was off about the police box, Ripley tried to tell him he might've been imagining things, and he contended that he had to figure it out before Ripley called the junkyard.

"Something's off about it, Rip, I can't shake the feeling," Matt shook his head. "The back room was never that cold, even in winter."

"Maybe the freezer from the bakery is leaking into the back room?" Ripley suggested as she looked at Matt who paced around the shop. He stopped periodically as he rubbed his eyes, shaking his head.

Frowning, Ripley devised a plan that would give Matt the closure he needed. She took one of the many video cameras they had, planted it on a box pointing at the police box, and used the timers to switch the camera into night vision mode when the lights turn off.

The day ended, Matt left for home and Ripley returned to the flat above the shop. The night was quiet; Ripley never went down into the back room to check the video camera. Everything made where it was until the following morning where Ripley and Matt went into the back room and checked the footage from the night before.

For the first few hours, the police box did nothing. The night vision turned on and no light emitted from the windows on the police box. Ripley fast forward until around 3 AM when she noticed a glint on one of the windows. At first she brushed it off as a reflection but slowly the glint grew bigger and bigger until all the windows lit up. It was so bright the light turned off the night vision on the video camera. It had a white glow and the light shined bright until a half an hour later when slowly the light dimmed until it became nothing more than a glint again, before finally disappearing.

It was enough for Matt to jump for joy as he had proof. It concerned Ripley who stared at the footage in awe. She had no idea what to say.

Matt asked her, "What do you think it is?"

Shrugging, Ripley responded, "I don't know, I wish we can get inside and see."

It gave Matt the idea of grabbing a crowbar they kept around the shop and took it to the door of the police box. He dug the teeth into the crevice and with his strength tried to force it open, but to no avail. Trying it again, he ended up snapping the crowbar in half, it bowed and bent until it broke, sent him to the floor and nearly left a bruise on his bum. The paints that Ripley left on the shelves clattered and dropped to the floor from the incident and red paint splattered Matt. Globs of paint coated his T-shirt and trousers and some got in his hair.

Ripley sent him upstairs to shower off the paint while she took care of his clothes and cleaned up the pools of paint that slowly froze to the ground. It took work but she managed to clean it up and throw his clothes in the wash. In half an hour, Matt walked downstairs with a haircut and an odd wardrobe. He needed some clothes to wear just until he got home and made do with what Ripley had.

He ended up taking a tweed jacket he'd found in a bag while using a bowtie to tighten the collar of a shirt he grabbed. It was an odd look, but Matt opted to work with it, and he crossed his arms as he tried to figure out what happened.

"No crowbar, no locksmith, what the hell is this thing made of?" Matt rubbed his eyes. "I don't understand."

"I don't know and I don't care, it's given us enough troubles as it is. We've wasted time with it and I think we should cut our loses and let someone else deal with it. It's not worth you getting hurt over it," Ripley pointed out to him. Matt wasn't too happy about it, but she was right, despite the efforts to prove that light came on inside the police box, nothing they did opened it and it was getting worrisome having it around.

Sighing, Matt relented and agreed. It was for the best and he didn't know what else would happen and he didn't want to risk something hurting him again or Ripley.

The day finished and the shop closed the next day. Ripley gave Matt the day off while she sorted through inventory.

A festival was going on and Matt decided to spend his day off there.


	2. The Early Beginnings Pt 2

Stalls set up around the closed street, the smell of food wafted through the air. People gathered around the stalls while waiting for their orders. So many people, Matt barely heard himself think as he walked around chewing on a pretzel he bought from a stall.

There were a couple of stalls set up where people could play games and win prizes. One of them had overstuffed animals and one had various toys, some of which were popular children's cartoons, and as Matt walked down the street, he noticed a stall with standout prizes. The prizes for getting the most points looked like jewelry and even the prizes for the least points looked fascinating.

For only a pound sterling for three tries, Matt opted to try it.

Finishing his pretzel, Matt walked over to the stall while the stall owner handed off a prize to a young woman. The young woman won a Indian elephant statue, painted white with gold stripes and she looked ecstatic as she held it in her petite hands. She didn't pay attention before bumping into Matt as she walked away.

Curious, Matt walked up to the stall and the stall owner looked at him. "Want a try?" the stall owner, a tiny woman, asked him. He nodded. He put down the pound sterling onto the wooden counter and she took it. Glimpsing around, Matt noticed he didn't see any ring tosses or balloons, he asked her how he played at this particular stall.

"Are you good at riddles?" the tiny woman asked him. He blinked as he gestured, "I've played them, yeah."

"You get three tries, answer my riddle correctly on the first try and you'll get one of the better prizes," the tiny woman told him.

Blinking, Matt agreed to it and the tiny woman began.

"For why did the bell stop chiming?" she cryptically asked.

Matt listened and paused. He'd never heard anything like it before and wasn't sure if it was a real riddle or not. Baffled, he stood there with a quizzical look as he processed the riddle.

He pondered on it and as he did, he glimpsed around the stall at the prizes. Hanging on the hooks were different jewelry and the like, those were the top prizes, he glimpsed around to the opposite side to see the low prizes. Most were statues. The middle, the middle prizes, was books and the like. Utterly bizarre and rather intriguing set of prizes for answering questionable riddles, but as Matt glimpsed around, he saw a necklace dangling from one of the hooks. It was silver and the centerpiece was a jade.

Despite their arguments and differences, Ripley was good a friend as any, and she did help him out of his slump. He decided if he won on the first try, he'd get the necklace and give it to Ripley as a present.

"Okay," Matt began as he pondered the answer. "Is it because it's past noon?"

The tiny woman made no indication if his answer was correct and he decided to try it again.

"Uh, the bell broke?" he gestured. The tiny woman once again didn't make any indication if it was the right answer. He tried it a third time and guessed, "I don't know, because service ended?"

The tiny woman shook her head. He didn't get it right. Flabbergasted he asked where the riddle came from and if it even was a riddle to begin with. She didn't say but turned around and went through the least extravagant prizes before handing Matt a small box. It was wooden, old, had some markings on it, and a bronze lock. Matt stared at the box and blinked, when he tried to open it, he found he couldn't.

"Uh, miss, this doesn't seem to open," Matt pointed at it. The tiny woman laughed and said that if he wanted to try to get the key for it, assuming she didn't give that away, he could always play the game again. He decided not to and thought he could just jimmy the lock himself; after all, it was just a small box. It would've fetched little in the shop, anyway.

Walking away from his prize, Matt glimpsed around the festival more and tried to find other stalls with similar prizes. He never did. As he walked around, he overheard a woman complain about her prize. "I don't know what I'm going to do with it," she bemoaned as she held up the key. "I don't know where it even goes to."

"Hang it up," shrugged her male companion. "It could go well on the wall."

The red headed woman held up the key that strung around a twine. She shook her head. "Can't believe I didn't get that riddle," she frowned. The man shrugged, "I never even heard of it."

"Oh, excuse me," Matt mustered as he went over to them. "I couldn't help but overhear you got a prize from that stall, too."

"Yeah, I wanted one of those necklaces but I didn't get the riddle," the woman frowned. The man besides her shrugged, "I didn't play. I was never for riddles."

"She mentioned she had a key for this, but truthfully I didn't want to keep playing the game, could I try your key on this?" Matt raised the box to the woman. The woman looked at it and shrugged. She handed Matt the key and he tried to open it, assuming that it was the key for it, but the key didn't work. He apologized for taking up the two's time as he handed back the key to the woman.

The man stopped and pointed at Matt. "Aren't you that footballer?" he asked. Matt blinked as he shrugged, "I was at some point."

"Yeah, you're Matt… something… but I've seen your games, you were pretty good," the man complimented Matt. Matt smiled as he said, "I'm surprised anyone would recognize me, to be honest."

"Oh, you're Matt!" the woman raised her finger at him. "Oh yeah, I've seen your games whenever I'm working."

Matt smiled. He then heard, "Kinda surprised you turned down that FIFA contract."

His smile left as he shrugged. He explained, "I just didn't think it'd be a good fit for me."

"So, what're you doing now?" the woman asked him. "I mean, what's more exciting than being a footballer?"

"I work at a thrift shop, now," Matt replied. He received looks from the two. Shrugging he responded with, "I like it a whole lot. No back injuries to worry about."

"So what's it like?" the woman asked. Matt smiled as he replied, "I assess, repair, and sell antiques, clothing, anything really. We get some goodies in here and there. Not too long ago we got some Laserdiscs in, they're not too expensive, but they're sealed in their original cellophane. "

"Sounds fun!" the woman gleamed. The man beside her asked Matt, "Doesn't it get boring after a while though, can't be too fun sorting through records all day."

Matt pondered before shaking his head. "I like learning about old stuff, it's fun poking around in the shop."

He handed them a card to the Odds & End Shop, west of Bleaker Street, and the two left into the crowd to grab some fairy floss.

Matt continued his trek around the festival before he eventually grew tired from the excitement and went home with his prize. When he showered and ready for bed, he grabbed his wooden box and with a kit he gotten from Ripley, he pried it open. Inside, nothing, but the green cloth lining the interior, smelled like his nan's perfume, it was nothing special, and he ended up tossing it in the closet before heading to bed.

When he got up the next morning, he readied for work and ventured to the shop where Ripley sorted through albums from popular bands. She knew most of them but stopped when she came across albums from the band, Queen. Most of them she knew but some she didn't.

She raised one of the newer albums to look at it more and seemed surprised.

"Finding something to listen to, Rip?" Matt asked her when he got to the boxes of albums Ripley got from a haul. Ripley blinked as she looked at the newer Queen album intently before shaking her head and put the album back in its place.

They found albums from Roxette, a band that was relatively popular in Europe, but had a slow start in other countries that by the time the albums were popular, the group dissolved. No talks were ever made of a reunion tour.

Some albums from Genesis, Peter Gabriel's plans to branch out and start his career solo never went through and despite the bands popularity, problems arose and the band dissolved sometime after 2002.

Unfamiliar bands such as AC/DC mixed in with the rest and the two sorted them through until they had every stack separated and marked. Matt ended up keeping some of the albums, as did Ripley who looked at the back of a compilation album for Queen and noticed "Bohemian Rhapsody" had a longer time stamp.

It looked she wanted to ask Matt something, but she refrained and cleaned up the boxes before having Matt set out the stickers for the albums.

Within hour of opening, they've had customers come in and awe at the sight of the albums.

An Australian expat was elated at finding the AC/DC albums he once had before but had to sell them to fund his plane ticket when he moved to the United Kingdom. He was like a child who bought his favorite comic book as he nearly ran out of the shop with his bag of albums.

Matt had the idea to put one of the albums' discs in and have it play overhead. He put in an extra Queen CD and noticed Ripley had a small smile on her face when one of Queen's famous songs started to play.

It never left and it made Matt smile, he hardly seen Ripley smile. He jammed out to the song while handling items on the shelf as customers came in and out, all wanted to find something that they never found anywhere else.

Eventually, "Bohemian Rhapsody" started up and Ripley seemed elated to hear it. However, as the song continued, slowly her smile disappeared from her face until it went away completely and didn't return afterwards. She continued to help customers until a pair walked in and Matt recognized them instantly as the pair he encountered at the festival.

"You'd miss this if you weren't looking hard enough," the red headed woman said as her male friend glimpsed around the shop. Ripley shrugged and told her, "Best I could do."

The red headed woman turned to see Matt and smiled. "I thought we'd stop by and see the shop," she told him. "Arthur's been looking for stuff and we'd figured what the hell, we're already in the neighborhood."

Arthur smiled lightly as he went to check the albums and picked some of them up. He heard Ripley asking, "What're you looking for?"

"Oh, I'm looking for replacement parts for typewriters. Mine needs a new ribbon and one of the keys isn't working correctly," Arthur told her. "I know how to fix it, just need the parts."

"I might be of help, what's the model?" Ripley asked him as he stepped over to her as she knelt down to grab boxes under the counter.

"I didn't seem to catch your name," Matt raised a finger at the red headed woman. She blinked before realizing. "Oh, right, sorry, I'm Karen," she smiled. Matt nodded as he asked her, "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, I don't know," she lamented. "I have a million ideas as to what I'm looking for, but I don't know where to start."

Matt smiled and tried to help her come up with an idea of what she wanted while Ripley further assisted Arthur who wanted to collect some vinyl.

Karen found a dresser she liked, it dated around the early 1900s, made of red oak, the lacquer redone, and had two separated drawer at the top for socks and underwear. She liked it that she bought it and had Matt write out the papers for delivery.

"I needed to replace my old one, anyway," Karen, admitted. "I didn't want to buy one from a furniture store, they don't last very long, the ones I seen, and the prices!"

"Ah, well, you can't beat the classics," Matt smiled. He finalized the papers and gave Karen a copy so she could have it for reference. He placed a large yellow sticker on the dresser with the bold words "SOLD" on it afterward.

"Huh, what do you keep in the back?" Arthur stood near the door to the back room. Ripley told him, "Just some stuff we haven't put out yet, why?"

"What's that noise?" he questioned. Ripley walked over to the door and heard a low rumbling noise. She told Arthur to stay put and Matt to come with her as they investigated the noise.

Entering the back room, the low rumbling noise sounded like metal pieces scratching together, but they didn't see a source until Matt heard it get louder as he went to towards the police box. Ripley took notice and went towards it, too.

"I don't bloody understand it," Matt shook his head in confusion as they heard the low rumbling noise coming from the police box. Worried, Ripley told him to shoo away Karen and Arthur, and to put up the closed sign. She was going to call the junkyard and have them take the police box tonight, it may eat into the profits for the next couple of weeks but it was becoming apparent that something was wrong with the police box and Ripley did not want it around them.

Nodding, Matt cautiously turned around and was about to leave the back room to inform Karen and Arthur that the shop was closed. He was going to tell them a pipe had come loose and started leaking in the back, that the shop will remain close until they get it fixed. Until he noticed two heads peeking into the back room.

"What's going on?" Karen asked. Arthur tilted his head as he asked another question, "What's that?"

Ripley flinched as she awkwardly turned around quickly to face the two who noticed the police box. They stared at it as she tried to get their attention away from it. "Nothing, we're getting rid of it, it's too costly and taking up space," she tried to tell them. Matt raised his hand as he tried to say, "We'll have to close the shop, I'm afraid, a pipe gotten loose, that's what you were hearing."

Arthur pointed towards the police box and said, "But, the sound's coming from there. Is that a police box?"

"Er, good guess, but it's rubbish and it has to go. The pipe leaking is behind the rubbish," Ripley told him. "Now, come on, off you go, we don't want your shoes getting wet."

"What about the light?" Arthur asked. Ripley blinked as she tilted her head in confusion until she followed his finger to see light coming on from inside the police box.

Matt and Ripley frowned as they stared at the police box that continued to emit the low rumbling noise and lit up windows. They didn't know what to say and for Ripley it was disastrous that they had to not only deal with it but that their customers who weren't supposed to see it, did. Now they were growing naturally curious about the police box and neither of them knew what to do.

"Uh, it's a prop," Matt piped up. "We weren't going to say anything because, well, it's already spoken for!"

Ripley looked at him, perturbed, but decided to work with him on their ruse. She nodded as she explained, "We didn't want any fights over it. It was hard as it was keeping it a secret."

"Is it supposed to do that?" Karen asked. Ripley nods. "It must've turned on accidentally, we've been in an out of the back room a lot today, one of us must've accidently set it off," she explained.

"What kind of prop is it?" Arthur questioned. Matt waved his hand as he responded, "Oh, it's just a little something for the theater."

Matt and Ripley managed to shoot the pair out of the back room. Ripley locked it behind them while Matt led them out of the shop. When they were gone, he put up the closed sign and turned around to face Ripley.

"I wanted proof that I'm not crazy, but this is more then what I bargained for!" Matt flung up his hands as they panicked. Not only did the seemingly innocuous police box slowly animate right before their very eyes, they had witnesses see the bizarre occurrence, and they knew it was only a matter of time before word got out.

Ripley went to the phone book and located the junkyard's number. She dialed it in and asked when they could come out and take the police box, to her displeasure, she was told the next available appointment was next Sunday, a week. She then asked how much would it be if she just took it out for them to junk tonight, but told that the demolishment of old buildings caused an uptick of rubbish in the junkyard. Unless she wanted to take it elsewhere, they had no room until the following week for any more junk until they gone through the rubbish they already had.

"Oh bloody hell," Ripley rubbed her face as she hung up. "They won't take it until next week. Who the hell schedules twelve demolish parties in a week?"

"What are we going to do until then?" Matt worried. He was told, "We'll move what we can out of the back room and keep it locked. No one goes in or out."

Matt assisted in grabbing what he could from the back, the police box quieted and the light one again, but Matt didn't take time to look as he grabbed boxes and took them out front. They ended up storing most of it in Ripley's flat while making room for the remainder on the shelves. With the back room off limits, they hoped to curtail their woes.

Weary, the two looked at each other as they stacked boxes of porcelain dolls on top of each other. "Are you going to be okay tonight after I'm gone?" Matt asked. Ripley shrugged, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he gestured. "That police box just made noises."

"I don't think it'll catch fire twice, Matt," Ripley pointed out. She heard, "We don't know what it's capable of."

Matt insisted that he stay at the flat for the night, he had nowhere else to be. Ripley didn't want him to do it initially, but he had a way of changing her mind. She ended up agreeing and made up a bed on the sofa for him.

Her flat was arranged in a way that no matter where anyone sat, they'd always had a view of the rooms. There was an old mirror, around 1800s, mounted on the wall near the front door. Four large bookshelves stuffed with books, majority history, lined the den. Books stack high on the coffee table, more history, before Ripley moved the books off the table so Matt could use it. She stuffed them back on the shelves while he sat on the sofa. He noticed stacks of paper near the books that had writings on them, he assumed they were business related, but saw scribblings with the word "Wrong!" on them, just before Ripley grabbed them and stuffed them in a filing cabinet near the mantle.

Matt ended up glimpsing around and noticed Ripley had no pictures of herself or anyone from her family, not even friends. None hung on the walls and none placed on top of the mantle. It was peculiar; to him at least, he had at least a dozen pictures on the wall at his flat with him, his friends, and his family, sometimes in the same picture. Ripley had none of that anywhere in her flat.

He heard the tapping of her cane as she came by and gave him a tray of tea and biscuits. He thanked her before he started eating the biscuits as he dunks them in his tea.

Ripley hardly talked to him much, she seemed preoccupied most of the time, when she wasn't she talked to him, only for a little bit. She only told him which way was the cold and hot water in the shower and to be mindful to step down from the platform into the bathroom. If he wanted anything from the kitchen, he might be disappointed as she wasn't much of a foodie as he was. She gave him the remote to the only television she had in the flat and didn't seem interested in watching anything.

He could never ask her about the lack of photos. Not that she'd answer him willingly.

Eventually, Ripley retired into her room and left Matt alone in the den.

He spent most of his time replying to text messages and talking to people. He watched some videos posted from the games' his old team played and cheered as they scored.

It became boring after a while. It became late and Ripley hadn't left her room, so Matt assumed she went to bed. He was still awake and ended up quietly walking around the living room. Everything had its place, everything sorted and organized, and since Ripley never mentioned anything about the history books, Matt took one off the shelf and opened it to a random page.

It was dark with barely light from the television, Matt didn't want to turn on any light or else Ripley would walk out and see what he was doing. He ended up narrowing his dark eyes and saw writings on the pages. Illegible in the limited light, he saw X's and O's drawn on the maps and barely anything beyond that.

Putting it back where he found it, he went back to the sofa and relaxed. Nothing was on tonight except reruns and nothing interested him that he ended up falling asleep on the sofa. His body sunk into the soft cushions as he began lightly snoring.

When he woke up to use the bathroom, he got up and shuffled towards it down the hall, and as he neared, he noticed the door to Ripley's room wide open. Conflicted, Matt shuffled towards the threshold and called out to Ripley, to see if she was okay. She didn't respond and wasn't in her room. He ended up having to shuffle quickly to the bathroom before he walked out and looked around the flat for her. She was nowhere in the flat and when he checked the time, he became worried.

He walked downstairs into the shop and heard indistinct voices coming from the back room. He carefully made his way towards the back room where he heard distinctly, "I've heard of stealing priceless jewels with a vacuum, but this takes the cake of being the worst heist in the world!"

"We weren't trying to steal it!" a voice protested. Another said, "I tried to stop her, I swear!"

"You're lucky I found you and not _them_!" the first voice shouted. "If it were them, you'd not be heard from again!"

Matt walked into the back room cautiously to find Ripley holding up the cane in front of the two would-be robbers. She turned her head slightly and said to him, "Look what the _fiséné_ dragged in!"

It was Karen and Arthur, their customers from earlier. They broke into the shop and made their way into the back room. Ripley caught them after hearing something under her feet and went downstairs to check. She didn't wake Matt as he was sleeping heavily.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Arthur tried to reason with the rightfully irate Ripley who scorned the two as she cornered them with her cane. She shook her head, "Looks like you found it."

"What're you two doing?" Matt crossed his arms. "Breaking into a thrift shop at night, what're you thinking?"

"I tried to stop her," Arthur cried out. Karen hushed him before saying, "What really _is_ that thing?"

"You broke in a shop for a police box?" Matt summed. Karen crossed her arms, "No offense, but you two lie as well as Cabbage Patch kids!"

"Why did you break into the shop?" Matt asked her. "Why go through the efforts of breaking into a back room for a police box?"

"You're telling me this thing is going to a theater?" Karen pointed at him. "What theater?"

"As if we have legal obligations to tell," Ripley shook her head.

They argued until the metal sheet sound emitted from the police box once again and the windows lighting up. The room grew chillier and sent chills up the four's spines as they felt the change in the temperature.

Ripley turned around and frowned at the sight. Once again, it was making noise and it grew considerably louder than before.

Karen pointed at it and angrily asked, "What kind of prop is that?"

Before Matt could answer, Ripley slammed her cane onto the ground and sent a cracking noise throughout the back room.

"No excuses!" Ripley's voice echoed throughout the back room. "You two are leaving and banned from here henceforth. I will not call the police, but know that I will deal with you punishingly if I see you here again. You were warned, I give no further warnings from then on. Pray you do not see me again!"

Her anger poured through her dark eyes as she forced Karen and Arthur out of the back room. She had Matt relook the back door while she pushed Karen and Arthur out of the shop forcibly before locking the front door to the shop. She ended up having Matt put a cabinet in front of it to prop it close and another in front of the back door. Both heavy no one but him can reasonably move it.

Ripley fumed as she paced around the shop. "Should've known they'd the types to sneak," she muttered under her breath as she further paced around the room. Matt calmed her down and she shook her head angrily. She sat in her chair and took a deep breath; Matt asked her if she was okay. Ripley replied, "I've had worse days."

"I'm so sorry, Rip," Matt apologized. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Ripley waved her hand as she said, "It's alright, you had no way of knowing, I can't hold that against you."

"What do you want to do, now?" Matt asked her. She pondered this before saying, "Tomorrow, you'll help me look for the man who sold us this and make him talk."

"Er, Rip, what did you mean back there," Matt pointed behind him towards the blocked back room. She stared at him confusingly before he said the word, " _fiséné_."

Ripley flinched before shaking her head. She only said to him, "I don't want to talk about it."

She turned off the lights in the shop and went upstairs to her flat, Matt followed her and fell back asleep as she disappeared into her bedroom and wasn't seen until morning.

When the two got up, Ripley made a light breakfast for Matt. She ate lightly while he nearly cleaned his plate completely. Cleaning up, the two set off to look for the elective man who sold them the strange police box.

It wasn't long until Matt found the elective man who was selling more wares to some tourists at a stall.

The elective man noticed them coming up and turned his head. "Come back for more?" he asked them. Ripley told him dryly, "I think we've had enough of your wares, miser. Where did you get that thing you sold us?"

"Like I told you before," he shrugged. Ripley sharply said, "You know what I meant. Where did you _find_ it?"

Her dark eyes, like daggers, pointed at the elective man as she tensed up. Matt got in between them and asked the elective man, "Did they tell you anything about the storage unit it was in?"

The elective man pondered before explaining that the owner of the unpaid storage unit was an elective collector like him. Inside the unit he found many trinkets and the like that he never seen before, until he found the strange item he sold them. They tried contacting the owner several times about the missed payments but they went unanswered and the owner never came back. So to recoup the lost money, they annexed the storage unit and sold the items inside.

As for the owner, the elective man didn't know exactly their identity, but was told they were quote "odd" and extremely "weird". The owner of the storage unit place assumed it was a mentally inept man who since been locked up. He didn't seem to fond of him and was thankful he never came back for the items he sold.

"And the reason you gave the thing to us so cheaply is because of something else you're not telling us," Ripley narrowed her dark eyes at the elective man's light green eyes. "What are you hiding from us, miser?"

The elective man frowned and admitted he wanted to rid himself of the stuff he found in the storage unit because most of it was extremely odd and he had a bad feeling about the storage unit overall. "I just wanted to recoup the costs I paid and move to Hawaii," the elective man admitted.

He didn't want to speak about the matters more but warned them to get rid of what he sold them, he didn't say why exactly, but he was afraid of something. He ended up grabbing his bag and hurrying away from the stall and left whatever he had on the table, just some cheaply made necklaces.

The two stood next to each other, sharing the same look on their faces. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well?" Matt blinked. Ripley replied, "Because nothing ever does."


	3. The Early Beginnings Pt 3 (Final)

"Makes me wonder who the owner was," Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked with Ripley through the streets. "Where'd he get the police box?"

"I don't know, but the man seemed afraid of something," Ripley frowned as she walked with Matt, her cane clanking against the asphalt. "I don't even care about knowing were it came from. I want it gone."

"You don't suppose the man stole it from him, do you?" Matt wondered why the man would be afraid suddenly. Ripley blinked as she thought about it. It made sense. Yet, the man was deeply afraid about something and was willing to leave his wares behind to escape the area. If he stole the police box, the owner would've reported it missing. However, none of them knew anyone who owned police boxes to reference the goings in reporting a missing police box. How would that even work?

"I don't know," Ripley frowned. "Call around and see if there's _any_ junkyard that'll take this damn thing. I'll pay for dinner."

They returned to the shop and while Matt called around different junkyards, Ripley sorted through inventory.

Matt called at least three, they wouldn't arrange to come out and pick up the police box as it was too far, but they'll gladly take it if it was brought to them instead, for a sizable fee. He tried several more and found a junkyard that'd take it off their hands for free if they bring it out to it, in Dublin.

He hung up with a dejected look on his face.

"Is it illegal to tell them we're looking to dispose of furniture so the fees are cheaper?" Ripley asked Matt. Matt frowned and replied, "Yes, more fees for our trouble too."

An idea of taking axes to the police box and tearing it down into manageable pieces came to mind, but given what little they knew of the police box, they decided it wasn't a good idea.

They couldn't take it and dump somewhere, two witnesses and too many factors, it'd be impossible to do it without something going awry.

They were stuck with this abnormal police box until next week when the closest junkyard had an opening.

Trying to pass the time, the two set to arrange the delivery of Karen's dresser per the purchase, today was a slow day so the deliverymen came and took the dresser to hold until the delivery date.

Ripley's knee started acting up and she ended up sitting in her chair. She only mentioned that she had an injury that required a cane. Matt tried to tell her numerous times before to go to the doctor and have them check her knee, but every time, she grew agitated and refused. She didn't tell him anything, but he could tell she didn't take kindly to doctors all that well.

Ripley never seemed to be in pain when her knee acts up, she only knew it was acting up because of her almost buckling. Matt asked her about it, but she replied, "You don't want to know."

With her mobile, Ripley ordered them dinner, they settled on Indian. Matt went for the mildest items they had on the menu while Ripley went for the spiciest. Within an hour and a half, the deliveryman came with their food and the two settled in their spots while they ate dinner.

"You must really like spicy food," Matt noticed as they ate dinner, sitting around the counter. Ever since he worked at the shop, Ripley usually went for the spiciest food she can find. If he'd let her, she'd probably eat bags of the hottest peppers on record. Ripley merely shrugged as she ate.

After dinner, they cleaned up and Matt took out the rubbish. When he came back inside, he helped reorganizing the shop.

Eventually, Ripley told Matt he should go home. He done enough for the day and decided he deserved a week off for his efforts. At first he didn't want to go home, he was worried about Ripley, but Ripley told him she can handle herself.

He argued but she shooed him away and he gone home for the night.

Once he gotten home, he showered and rather than turn in for the night, he tried his hand at sleuthing. He tried to look for anything relating to fires and if possible, any police boxes going missing around the time. Nothing showed up, but he noticed something dreadful in his newsfeed. He found articles of deaths that occurred in the span of weeks.

He didn't think of anything at first, until he saw a picture of a familiar face on an article about a victim who had fallen out of his window. Mande Hammond, the elective man who sold them the police box, he hardly recognized the elective man until he saw a recent photo tucked away in the article. He died yesterday evening but his death wasn't declared until a few hours ago.

The inspector declared it was murder, as they found a set of bloody handprints that dwarfed Mande's as well as large bruising around his neck.

His flat completely ransacked and they did an inventory. The only missing items from his flat were remaining items he had from his storage unit buys. The police theorized that due to some of the items being jewelry, that Mande was a victim of robbery. No eyewitnesses to the murder or anyone suspicious around the time of the murder and if there were, nobody stepped forward.

Sitting quietly in his chair, Matt tried to theorize what possible reason for Mande's murder. Perhaps indeed it was just a robbery gone wrong, but the more he thought about it, the more it started to unsettle him.

Matt remembered what Mande said, about getting rid of the police box. He was frightened about something, but never said outright.

It dawned on Matt what Mande said, about the previous owner of the previous storage unit. Thinking back to what the description said of large bloodied handprints…

He ended up reaching for his mobile and attempted to call Ripley. She didn't answer and he redressed before rushing out of the flat. His heart beating against his ribcage as he rushed to the shop, nearly tripped over himself as he tried to run to the shop.

With night setting in, the roads and such weren't busy in the Windsor District, Matt was able to run to the shop and nearly ran into the door. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his key, his hands weren't steady but he forced them anyway and opened the door. He quickly locked it behind him before he ran up the stairs and pounded on the door to Ripley's flat.

It took ten poundings before she opened the door with an agitated look on her face. Matt ran into the flat and told her to close the door immediately. She done so as Matt spun around and hacked as he tried to catch his breath.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ripley asked him as she hobbled toward him. He explained to her, "Rip, you remember the man who sold us the police box?"

"I should, shouldn't I?" Ripley tilted her head at him; her dark hair flopped to the side. She heard, "Rip, he was murdered!"

"Murdered?" Ripley stepped back as Matt told her. He nodded; his sweat latten hair flopped as he did. As he stopped, he said, "They found him dead, yesterday!"

Ripley stood quietly as she processed what he told her. She shook her head. "What do you mean?" she inquired. She was told, "He was murdered, they found bloody handprints on the window, they're not his. Rip, they took whatever he had left from the storage unit!"

The seriousness in Matt's voice resonated with Ripley and she nodded. She asked, "What else?"

"I think they're going to come for the police box!" Matt urgently told her. "I think we should call the police right away!"

"No!" Ripley's eyes lit up with hidden anger. She shook her head. "We do _not_ and will _not_. If it were true, then the threat would've already be on its way here. _We_ will handle it."

"With your knee…?" Matt questioned.

Ripley shot him a glare and their conversation stopped when the lights started flickering. At first, subtle, but then rapidly in short increments, until the lights blinked off and the two shrouded in darkness.

Ripley looked around as Matt did the same.

"Short…?" Matt asked her as he wearily walked around the shop. Ripley furrowed her brow, "I don't think so."

 _Rattle… rattle… bang…. Bang…!_

They heard noises coming from downstairs and Matt turned around to face Ripley who was already going to the door with a flashlight. He grabbed her hand and shook his head. "You can't go down there!" Matt tried to prevent her from going downstairs. She stared at him with her flashlight and only said, "Would you rather go downstairs?"

He shirked in his spot. He much rather stay put. Ripley stared at him long enough before she shook her head and unlocked the door. She carefully walked downstairs with her flashlight pointed down. As she went further downstairs, the darkness crept around Matt, and he ended up following her downstairs.

With her flashlight, she glimpsed around the shop and kept hearing noises. She stopped when she saw two faces at the door. Matt pulled her back and went to investigate the faces to find it was Karen and Arthur with frightened looks on their faces.

"Let them in," Ripley ordered Matt. Matt grabbed his key and opened the door, Karen and Arthur ran inside and begged him to close it. As he did and locked it, the two took deep breathes as they tried to calm down.

Concerned, Ripley walked towards them, her cane tapping against the gray floor. "What're you two doing here?" she asked them. Arthur sputtered, "Some monster chasing us!"

"It was huge!" Karen gestured with her hands. "It started chasing us and we couldn't keep running!"

"Do you still have the key?" Ripley asked her. She stopped and slowly nodded, her red hair bobbing up and down. Ripley then said, "Then it appears we have a common enemy."

"Ripley, what do you mean?" Matt stepped near her. She turned to him and told him, "The key goes to the police box."

"How do you know?" Arthur questioned her. She gave a small smirk, "Elementary, dear Watson."

He stared at her with a blank expression, her smirk went away, and she shook her head. She had Arthur and Matt take the furniture in front of the back room and have it propped against the front door. As they did, they heard another tapping noise at the door.

 _Tap… tap… tap…_

Concerned, Arthur and Matt stared at each other as the tapping noise kept on until they all heard a frail voice. "Hello?" a woman called out. Looking back, Matt recognized the woman standing there; she was the tiny woman from the stall at the festival. She stood in front of the door with a quizzical look on her face as Arthur and Matt stood on the opposite sides of the furniture.

"Hello?" the tiny woman called out again. Matt chewed on his bottom lip, as he didn't know how to respond to her. Arthur gulped air as he chewed on his own lips. "We're closed!" Karen pipped up.

"Hello?" the tiny woman called out again. This time in a more singsong, way and she continued to tap against the door. Matt pipped up too, "We're sorry, but you have to leave!"

"Hello!" the tiny woman continued.

Arthur and Matt stepped away from the furniture and the door quickly as possible as they rejoined Karen. Matt worryingly looked around and asked her, "Where'd Ripley go?"

"I don't know, she was just here…!" Karen frowned as she tried to glimpse around the dark shop. Once more, the tiny woman continued to tap against the glass. She would not budge no matter how many times they tell her to leave. Scared, Karen looked at the men, "What're we going to do?"

"Maybe she'll get tired and leave?" Arthur suggested, it was immediately quashed when he realized the truth, she wasn't leaving and slowly her withered voice became increasingly aggressive and almost angry. Her tapping became even more aggressive and the trio heard the glass buckling under her pointed fingernails.

"Oh god," Karen looked around. "Oh god…!"

"Be gone, demon!" a voice rang out. Suddenly a flash of light lit up the entire shop and blinded the tiny woman to the point a hellish noise came out of her and she scrambled away from the door.

Ripley stood by the trio, holding an old camera with the freshly used bulb. She sat it on the shelves carefully before ushering the trio towards the back room. "What good will that do?" asked Karen before she was pushed into the back room as Matt locked it behind them.

"The key," Ripley looked at her. Karen fetched it and handed it to her. She hobbled with her cane towards the quiet police box, stuck the key into the keyhole, and twisted it. A mechanism inside unlocked and the door opened inward. "Inside, now…!" Ripley ordered them.

Karen objected, "It's too small!"

"Would you rather take your chances?" Ripley challenged her.

Karen turned her head to hear glass breaking and something hitting the back room door. She turned her head back to Ripley and replied, "Point taken!"

The trio rushed inside, despite their objections. Matt stood at the threshold of the police box as Ripley stood near the shelves. "Aren't you coming?" he asked her. She replied, "I have a plan."

"What do you mean a plan?" Matt inquired, before he was shooed inside the police box as the door started buckling.

He expected to be in a rather uncomfortable spot with Karen and Arthur, but to their surprise, there was more space than they ever expected from a police box. It was dark, but they had room to walk.

Matt turned his head to see Ripley coming inside and locking the police box from the inside. She hobbled with her flashlight to reveal a room inside the police box.

Arthur yelped as he bumped into something. With the light from the flashlight, the group found a strange mechanism in the middle of police box that should not be there. It had levers, knobs, small screens, and everything that should not be inside a police box.

They tensed up when they heard rattling at the police box's door and banging, this time stronger. "Mine! Mine! Mine!" bellowed a deep voice. Once more the sounds of something hitting against the windows, this time they didn't buckle under the strength of the brutish monster outside the police box.

"What're we going to do?" Karen blinked as she looked around.

"Oh god, what is going on?" Arthur hacked as he tried to control his breathing.

Matt had no words.

Ripley stuck her cane in her other hand and felt her right hand along the console and stopped when she felt something.

For a brief moment, the flashlight behaved erratically as it started flashing, under their feet they felt the ground rumble, around them they heard noises coming from all directions. Slowly lights turned on around them, the air around them kicked up.

Amid this, the sound of claws dragging against the veneer of the police box as they attempted to dig into the wood came from outside as the scratching noises deafened it.

Matt blinked repeatedly as the lights flashed around them until they settled and they found themselves staring at a fully lit room, big enough for them to walk around, in a police box.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" growled the creature outside.

"Okay, we're not going crazy, are we?" Arthur blinked. He looked around. He saw the console, the steps they walk down into the circle with the console. He pinched himself for good measure.

Karen shook her head, "I don't think so."

It clicked in Matt's head, he didn't know why, but it clicked. He ran to the console and studied the controls. He muttered under his breath until he found a lever.

"Ah, you might want to hold onto something!" he warned as he pulled down the lever. At first, nothing happened, but then the same noises they kept hearing from the police box started and around them, they felt the air shift. For brief periods, the police box seemed to rattle. Arthur held on for dear life onto the railings, as did Karen. Ripley hobbled as she held her hand as she buckled to the ground.

"No! No! No!" shouted the creature outside the police box. At first it sounded like a child having a tantrum but it grew frightful and the creature bellowed in agony. In a few minutes, it grew silent, and the rattling in the police box stopped. The police box remained quiet and everyone glimpsed to each other, unsure of what happened.

"Ripley!" Matt came to her side as she held her right hand, it twitched in her left hand; she forced it to remain. She shook her head as she coughed, "I'm fine."

Arthur glimpsed around and asked, "Are we safe?"

"Yeah, are we?" Karen blinked.

Matt helped Ripley up and they walked to the door. Carefully, Arthur opened it as Matt had to hold Ripley up. Arthur cursed under his breath before he pulled the door towards him to find they were not in the back room of the shop and the creature wasn't there.

He stood there with his mouth open and his light almond eyes looked around the area, unable to comprehend what he's seeing. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes for good measure, but when he opened them again, he shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't think we're in London, anymore," he slowly turned his head towards them. Karen stepped near the threshold and peaked out with Arthur, her mouth gap as she blinked several times. "Um, are we dead?" she coughed.

Matt walked with Ripley leaning on him and they two witnessed the unusual scenery.

Somehow, the police box transported them to the fringes of space, and somehow, the four were able to witness it without dying a horrible death.

"I think we're not on Earth, anymore," Karen stepped back from the threshold and turned around to face Matt.

"You pulled the lever thingy, pull it back!" she urged him.

Arthur closed the door as Matt helped Ripley sit down. When she did, he stepped to the console and lifted the lever up. The air shifted, the police box rattled, and for a few minutes, there was silence in the police box. When the rattling stopped, Arthur opened the door and they were in the back room of the shop, again.

Matt helped Ripley out of the police box as Karen and Arthur hobbled out of the back room, unsure of what happened. There was broken glass and a destroyed cabinet, stemming from the creature's assault on the shop. Matt cleaned it up as Ripley sat in her chair.

Karen and Arthur sat in the 50's style stools that someone brought into the shop some time ago as they processed what happened.

"Did we just see space?" Karen asked.

"I believe so," Matt frowned.

"I don't bloody believe it!" Arthur shook his head.

"Believe it," Ripley weakly said.

Matt turned around and checked her. He suggested she go to a hospital, but she outright refused, and said she'd be fine. Stubborn, she refused his attempts until he had no choice but to give up.

"So, wait, the creature, what happened to it?" Arthur looked around the shop, concerned.

"It's dead, it won't come after us anymore," Ripley coughed as she held her chest. She slowly got better before her voice was normal and she was able to stand up by herself. "It evaporated out of existence, blinked away."

"How'd you know the key went to it?" Matt inquired as Ripley looked around the shop, studying it.

"Process of elimination, why give out useless prizes and the like if there's no rhyme or reason. Whatever it was, it was trying to find the police box. It knew someone would've gotten the key to it. It just needed to know if and when they take it to it," Ripley explained. She received looks before she further explained. "If they didn't come back to the shop, it would've killed them to get the key back and try it again until it followed the right one back to the police box."

"Why didn't it track us down first," Matt questioned. "We have it."

"It must not be able to track it," Ripley concluded.

Karen held her hands together before asking, "What now?"

"What now," Ripley blinked. She furrowed her brows before she told them, "Leave the key with me and go home. Tell _no_ _one_ of tonight and what you seen. Come back first thing tomorrow."

With the key, Ripley watched the trio walk out of the store and leave for their respected homes. Unsure, of what they seen and heard, unsure if anything that happened tonight, was real, they had no idea what the implications of this event had for the group.

All they know now, the police box that seemed so obtuse, had an even more intriguing aspect that no reasonable person could even dream of writing about. Something born out of the works of science fiction, something nothing could explain, and it was in front of them. Tucked away in a little shop wedged between a bakery and a post office, a little gray police box, that wasn't so little.

So now, the question arises, what would the four do with such bizarre item and what forces will they come across, hostile or not?


	4. The Life Below Pt 1

It was two weeks since the incident.

Since, it had been quiet. Nothing seemed out of place and life seemed to march on. Wearily, Karen, Arthur, and Matt never went to any festivals since it happened. They decided not to tempt fate and wait out until they were certain what happened, was just a one-time fluke.

As for the strange police box that seemed to have an aura of mystery about it, it remained where it been since the deliverymen left it.

It took convincing the day after the incident before they ventured back inside the strange police box to give it a thorough look around. It had things they haven't seen or heard of, things that they never thought existed.

To them, the console was a completely different language, there were Roman numbers here and there, some else, and no one dared touched the console in fear of being thrown into the unknown confines of space.

None of them knew what to do with the police box. Matt and Ripley couldn't junk it anymore.

Ripley absolutely refused the idea of handing it off to someone else who'd known what to do with it, out of concerns.

For some strange reason, Matt became mesmerized with the console. He didn't know why, but he always took time to walk inside the police box and look over the console. Every handle he gently touches, every button he glided his finger over, it was like a glove that fit him, but a glove he had never thought of wearing or the intentions of wearing, but he did.

He couldn't explain this phenomenal, but as he spent more time in the police box, the more he felt this strange feeling.

Karen and Arthur had a hard time coping with the idea that something beyond their comprehension actually existed. They struggled to understand what they witnessed. Arthur, for a little while, didn't trust any tiny women, afraid of them turning out to be giant grotesque monsters. Karen took it in stride; she became intrigued by what they witnessed.

As for Ripley, she remained silent on the matter. She didn't give much in the way of information regarding how she knew there was room inside the police box for them to hide inside or that her gambit would work. Matt tried numerous times, but per her character, she refused to speak on the matter.

The four had no idea where the police box came from, who owned before the creature, and what they would do with it.

Matt tried finding out numerous times, but he came up empty. He theorized, it just appeared out of nowhere.

Karen and Arthur didn't have any frame of references and agreed.

Ripley just remained quiet on his theory. She seemed to have something on her mind, but she wouldn't tell them.

Karen noticed Ripley looking at her and Arthur numerous times, seemed to know things about them that they haven't shared with her, and remained silent on how she knew.

Her silence seemed too been a subject of theories of its own.

It was a new day and the group discussing the matters involving the police box. Karen spun herself around the stool while Arthur sat on his.

"I'm not letting you mess about with the console," Ripley raised her finger at Matt. They were arguing about the police box after Ripley caught Matt trying to sneak into the police box. "It's dangerous, Matt."

Matt furrowed his brow as he crossed his arms defensively. "It's not like I'm actually _touching_ it!" he insisted. Ripley stared at him and said, "Right, you're just _looking_ at it."

"I don't know, I mean, what are you going to do with it, you can't just keep it in the back," Karen tried to figure out a compromise as she spun around on the stool. "Try me," she heard Ripley.

"What if we just stick it in a storage unit and never speak of it again. Preferably one that's far and we can bring our own locks," Arthur suggested. Ripley weighed his words before Matt interjected.

"Now wait a minute," he raised his finger. "Even if we do that, who's to say someone doesn't snoop around and find it?"

"We couldn't open it, neither could Mande, not without the key, I think we'll be fine," Ripley reminded him.

Frowning Matt raised his hands, as he pleaded, "You can't just shunt this into a storage unit!"

Karen used her foot to stop the stool and righted herself before she brought up. "But if you didn't buy it, then that'd mean Mande would've kept it," she began as Ripley eyed her. She shrugged as she then added, "The monster would've stolen it back from him and then what?"

"It didn't sound all that bright, Karen," Arthur pointed out. "What monster would need a police box for, anyway?"

"Maybe it got here _because_ of the police box?" Matt gestured.

Ripley shook her head, "I don't think so."

She was looked at and par course, she didn't say anything more.

Eventually, the discussion turned into a complete debate while the four debated in an open forum to decide what became of the police box. Ripley and Arthur wanted to hide it from the world at large, but Karen and Matt had opposite ideas.

They continued this until well into the evening hours and finally Matt used his charms on Ripley to give him _one_ chance with the police box.

"A chance," Ripley blinked as she stared at him. "At what, getting lost somewhere we can't help you?"

"Please," Matt cupped his hands as he begged. "I won't nag you about it ever again!"

Ripley eyed him accusingly before Karen said, "Come on, he seemed to figure it out how to get us back before."

"Please tell me they're not suggesting what I think they're suggesting," Arthur rubbed his eyes.

Ripley watched as Matt put on the most awful looking display of puppy eyes any one could ever imagined. It would've been a world record if there was a category. His timed blinking didn't help in the matter and eventually Ripley gave in, but added in the provision, "You'll be paying for lunch and dinner for the entire week and _I_ get to choose."

"Deal…!" Matt hugged her before helping her close the shop before rushing into the back room. Ripley hobbled to keep up while Karen followed. She turned her head and asked Arthur, "Are you coming?"

"No!" Arthur shook his head, protesting at the idea. He then looked around the shop and realized, he'd be completely alone. Groaning, Arthur hurried with Karen as she ran inside the police box. Closing the door behind him, Arthur looked around the police box.

"How long do you figure it's been like this?" Karen asked as she looked around. She heard, "Doesn't look old, well, by our standards."

Arthur glimpsed around. He noticed there were entrances into darkened hallways. "How big is this thing?" he wondered. Karen noticed the entrances and stood beside Arthur as she tried to stretch her neck and see into the darkness.

"Okay, let's see," Matt looked at the console. He made note of the lever that sent them to space and decided to try another lever. Reaching for one near the door, he said, "Hang on!"

Arthur grabbed the railing, Karen helped Ripley sit down, and Matt pulled down the lever.

The air shifted, the police box started rumbling, the sounds emitted from all corners, and in a few minutes, it silenced. Standing up, Ripley looked around, as did Karen and Arthur.

"Where did you take us?" Karen asked Matt as he rushed up the steps and ran towards the door. Matt admitted in a cheery tone, "I have no idea!"

"What?" Arthur's mouth opened as he stammered.

Ripley followed Matt up the steps. Matt reached for the handle and slowly opened the door.

They expected to be somewhere else in the solar system, but to their surprised, they found themselves in an alleyway.

"Where are we?" Karen glimpsed around, as did the others.

Walking out, Ripley locked the police box while the others walked ahead. Matt looked around as he tried to hedge where they were, the alleyway didn't look familiar at all. Instead of the usual gray bricks, they met with vivid red bricks. He didn't remember any buildings built with vivid red bricks.

He stopped at the entrance of the alleyway and his mouth opened as he looked up. Karen nearly bumped into him as she and Arthur tried to get their bearings. "What're you looking at?" Karen blinked as she looked at Matt starring up. She did the same and her mouth opened, too. Arthur followed their eyes and a look came over his face.

"What're you starring at?" Ripley walked up from behind and followed their eyes. She had a look on her face, but it wasn't like Arthur's.

Above them, they saw rows of hovercrafts, in a traffic jam, it seemed. They looked down to the streets in front of them and found it empty. Buildings boarded up on the street level. Street torches in disarray, rubbish in piles, it was night and day the difference as they glanced up to the long line of hovercrafts.

"Amazing…!" Matt gushed as he crossed his arms. They were in another world, not their own, it looked similar to theirs, but there were small differences.

Arthur blinked as he looked around. "Don't you suppose we should head back?" he pointed behind him. "I mean, we know it works."

"Art, are you kidding?" Karen stared at him. "They _have_ hovercrafts!"

Arthur gestured, "We do too!"

"The tin can doesn't count," Ripley, reminded him. There weren't any hovercrafts like the ones they were seeing in front of them, they were only in movies and shows.

An attempt to have one made happened sometime in 2006, it almost worked, had it not overextended the battery and caused it to catch fire within ten minutes of operation.

Due to safety concerns and the money required for restructuring roads among others, the plans for eco-friendly futuristic hovercrafts went to a scrapheap. The attempt had an unseen benefit, it made for a decent mini-series on Channel 1.

Matt clasped his hands together as he began walking down the street, he wanted to see the entirety of the area they were in and the others followed him.

Arthur had reservations but he rushed to keep up with them as Matt followed the line of hovercrafts to see a four way. The roads on the ground level were completely empty and nobody out. Karen went onto the steps of a brownstone and attempted to look inside, but the windows boarded up made it in possible.

"Wonder what happened here?" she blinked.

"Well, there are hovercrafts up there, but none down here," Matt rubbed his chin as he pondered their situation. "So, from my deductions, we're down here which means we're… we're in the slums."

"Slums…?" Arthur blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Well, if we're in the slums, then where's everyone?" Karen pointed out.

Ripley hobbled as she walked around. She didn't like there being no one out. It reminded her too much of…

The sounds of sirens blared from behind them and they turned to see a police hovercraft hovering above the asphalt. Two bobbies came out from the hovercraft and walked in front of it, starring at them.

Wearily, Matt stepped forward and smiled weakly. "Oh, hello," he tried saying. The bobby with the nametag "Green" stared at him as did the bobby with the nametag "Briscoe". Green asked Matt, "Excuse me, what're you doing out here?"

Matt shrugged before replying, "Just going out on a walk, officer."

Green eyed him. Briscoe asked, "And where are you exactly walking to?"

Matt had a look on his face as he panicked internally. He had no idea where they were or any means of escape. Karen stepped forward to say, "When did it become illegal to do power walking?"

"When you're in the wrong part of town, hon," Briscoe flatly told her. "Can we see your IDs?"

The four froze and looked at each other. Arthur was the first one to hand Briscoe his license, Briscoe looked it over with a confused look on his face. "Son, where on earth did you get this?" Briscoe handed the card back to Arthur. Arthur blinked as he looked at his license. He insisted, "I had it renewed last year, I swear!"

Matt uncrossed his arms as he tried to explain their situation. "We didn't mean to come this way, we were planning to turn around," he smiled. Green furrowed his brow at him and asked for his ID. Reaching in his pocket, Matt pulled out his wallet and showed Green his license. Green looked it over and showed Briscoe. "Say, these look pretty good for fakes," he said. Briscoe agreed.

Matt crossed his arms as he protested. "It's not fake!" he protested.

Briscoe pointed to Ripley, "And what about you, miss?"

Ripley didn't reply.

Briscoe asked her, "What, cat got your tongue?"

She asked back, "No, did yours?"

Briscoe chuckled dryly before asking her ID. She handed it to him and he looked it over before handing it back.

"Okay, it seems here, we have a problem. You don't have valid IDs," Briscoe raised his finger at them. "You're in a condemned area. You know what that tells us?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time," Green summed for them as they stood in front of the four.

"Um, do we get a ticket?" Karen gestured. Arthur added, "How much do we need to pay for it?"

"That you're going to take a small trip to the police station and work things out," Green told Arthur flatly. " _Then_ we'll get you ready for the judge."

The four corralled while Briscoe called for another hovercraft to splint off the group. Karen and Ripley cuffed together as was Arthur and Matt. The hovercraft came and the four forced into their respected hovercrafts.

The hovercrafts lifted from the ground and into the air, converging into the line of hovercrafts.


	5. The Life Below Pt 2

Arthur paced around the holding cell as they waited for Briscoe and Green to come and get them. They been there for almost thirty minutes and Arthur wasn't happy about it. "What are we going to do?" he asked Matt. "They're going to jail us!"

"Calm down, Art, I'm sure we can explain the misunderstanding, pay a fee, and get back to the police box," Matt tried to reassure Arthur. Arthur shook his head at this. He pointed out, "We don't have valid IDs, we don't have any money, and from what it sounds like, I don't think they're going to believe we came out of a police box!"

"I mean, they have nothing to go by, we weren't doing anything wrong," Karen pointed out. Arthur reminded her, "We were caught somewhere we shouldn't."

"Why was that area off limits, anyhow?" Matt scratched the back of his head as he settled in his spot.

"Has to be serious if they came and grabbed us like that," Karen crossed her arms as she leaned on the wall.

Arthur frowned as he brought up, "What're we going to do if we can't get out of here?"

"Silence…!" Ripley suddenly quieted them. "We will do what we can to mitigate the potential headaches from this. We will speak with them; tell them the truth, lean if we have to. Tell them nothing of the police box."

"Even if we can't talk out of it, we can still escape," Matt reminded Arthur. Arthur looked at him, flabbergasted. He asked Matt, "How are we going to escape?"

Matt sat in his spot and pondered this. His chewed on his bottom lip before he gestured, "I'm sure it'll come to me."

"Why did I follow you?" Arthur moaned as he sat down and buried his face in his hands. Why did he have to follow them into the police box?

The door to the holding area opened and two footsteps came down the empty hall. Two men stood at the cell with looks on their faces. The bobbies from before and they wanted to speak to the four one at a time. They opened the cell carefully and called them one at a time. The first was Matt and he had a sense of dread come over him, he glimpsed back to Ripley who silently ushered him to go with the bobbies.

Turning back to the bobbies, he took a deep breath and walked out of the cell. The bobbies led him into the interrogation room where they sat him down and took their seats.

Briscoe eyed Matt and began asking questions. He asked Matt his full name, date of birth, and so on, Matt for verbatim gave him everything including what he had for supper last night. Green then asked why he and his cohorts were walking around a condemned area. Matt coughed and asked, "Er, why that area condemned anyway?"

"Are you serious?" Green crossed his arms. "Were you living under a rock?"

"Calm it, Ed, let's hear him out, this will be fun," Briscoe smiled. "I always enjoy hearing longwinded stories about dorks going on journeys."

Matt protested, "It was an accident, we were just walking. How we were supposed to know we weren't supposed to be there?"

"The signs," Briscoe told him. "You know, the ones hanging above the streets?"

Matt shirked in his spot. He frowned as he panicked inside, not knowing what to say. If he said anything wrong, he would risk them discovering the police box or resulting in him and his cohorts being thrown into jail and unable to return home.

"Now, here's what I want to know, why do you have fake IDs?" Green eyed him.

Matt gestured, "They're real!"

"Real fakes," Briscoe fired back. "Okay genius, tell us this, why don't they have the chips on them?"

"Chips…?" Matt stumbled. His heart dropped. He had no idea what they were talking about and he felt color leave his face. He struggled to remain composed as he spoke with the bobbies. They stared at him, waiting for him to respond.

In his mind, he threw up different ideas that would get him out of that chair and most of them involved him playing possum. However, he remembered what he seen on the way into the police station and what he heard from the other bobbies.

There was a group of people, apparently the counterculture of this world, who hated the idea of the chips. He heard this from a bobby talking to a cuffed woman in the chair near the back area. She called him a "Chippie" and bemoaned that the world at large would allow the idea of having chips in their IDs that apparently held all their information. Under his breath, the bobby called her a "Chipper". It could've been a slur, for all Matt knew, but he was desperate and every moment he spent in the room he felt the walls closing in.

"Look," he raised his hands defensively. "I'm sorry but there is some information that shouldn't be easily accessible. What does it matter my ID doesn't have a chip in it, as long as the information _on_ the ID is accurate, that should just be as good as a chip, no?"

Briscoe and Green's faces changed into faces of contempt. "Why am I not surprised?" Green rubbed his throbbing forehead. Briscoe scoffed, "Great, just we need another damn chipper. When are you going to do something else other than badgering us taking the chips out of our IDs, come on, we heard enough from you last a lifetime!"

"Well, do you want someone to take your ID and use it for a crime?" Matt put his leg over his other leg. "Because that's how you get false convictions!"

"We better toss him back into the cell, don't want to make the others antsy," Briscoe told Green. Green nodded as he stood up, "Don't want Gena to sink her teeth into this."

Matt remembered that name because it was important. They didn't like the woman called Gena who from vague descriptions sounded like an activist or a reporter, perhaps both, and she been fighting for the chippers who protested the chips in their IDs.

Briscoe and Green led Matt back to the cell and didn't wait to call for Karen to come with them. She asked if she could go to the bathroom first and they led her down the hall to the bathrooms. Matt spun around and told Arthur and Ripley what he said and what he learned.

"Chips in their ID?" Arthur blinked. "No different than chips in my bank card."

"Apparently they contain information regarding your identity, name, address, and even arrests. Therefore, it seems that our best bet is to lean on being chippers as possible. And look out for a woman named Gena, she's our chance out of here," Matt told him.

Ripley nodded as she rubbed her knee, it been bothering her since they got to the police station and though she wasn't in pain, outwardly, she did show a look on her face that would exude the idea she was internally.

Matt noticed this and sat down beside her. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked her. She waved him off. "I've had worse days," she only responded. He frowned as he shook his head. "You need a doctor, Rip," he tried telling her. She shot him an ugly look as she responded with, "I'm fine."

"Wait," Arthur piped up as he pointed at Ripley. "We could use that!"

"Use what?" Ripley blinked as she stared up at him. He pointed at her knee, "They'll have to call a doctor if you're having trouble walking, yeah?"

"I'm already having problems walking, but I see your point," Ripley furrowed her brow at him.

Matt's eyes rose at the idea. They would buy time until Gena came to the police station, she's done it before from what he seen and heard. They would lean on the truth, literary, as Ripley's problematic knee would make the bobbies call a doctor to come to the police station. Once the doctor's here, despite Ripley's protest, they would stay at the police station until Gena arrived.

"What if it don't work, what if she doesn't come?" Arthur pointed out. "What makes you think she'd help us?"

"Well, I'll think of something," Matt waved his hand. He looked at Ripley as he asked, "Do you think you can put on a good show?"

"I can't promise it won't be a horror show, but it'll be a show," Ripley sighed as she realized Matt volunteered her. They looked at her as they didn't understand where "horror show" came from and she just waved her hand and settled in her seat, rubbing her knee.

It was thirty minutes until Karen came back, she was arguing with Briscoe and Green as they led her back to the cell. The three had no idea what she was arguing about, only hearing the tail end of it, but apparently Karen had taken the idea of leaning on the truth very hard and gave the bobbies a headache as they pushed her back inside the cell.

It was Arthur's turn and he felt like a prisoner on death row as he walked out of the cell with Briscoe and Green.

Karen fumed as she paced around the cell, muttering incoherently under her breath. Matt snapped her out of it and asked how and what she did at her interrogation, concerned she dug herself and the others into a steep hole.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to sit there and be accused of being a criminal for walking!" she shook her head at the thought of being arrested for simply walking in the wrong part of town. Matt sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "I know you're frustrated, but we can't lose focus."

He brought her up to speed and told her what the plan was. Karen nodded and glimpsed at Ripley's face. She innocently asked, "Doesn't it hurt?"

"No," Ripley gruffly replied.

Another thirty minutes and Arthur came back, a scared look on his face. Briscoe and Green had bemused looks on their face. Apparently, Arthur told them his life story and how he wasn't a criminal or the like. They pushed him into the cell and called on Ripley.

Matt was going to help her but she pushed herself off the seat and nearly buckled. Her knee hadn't gone back to the normal yet. Matt caught her in time as the cane clattered to the ground. Briscoe and Green came inside the cell out of concern as Matt helped Ripley up from the ground. "I'm sorry," Matt apologized. "It's her knee."

"What's wrong with it?" Briscoe asked Ripley. Ripley, with a deadpan expression on he face, responded, "It got shot."

"Welcome to the party," Green sighed. "You take anything for it?"

"Nope," Ripley shook her head.

Matt used his concerns for her to prop their story. "I've tried to get her to the doctor, but she wouldn't listen to me. She even threatened to put jalapeños in my custard!" he bemoaned as he shook his head disapprovingly. "She won't even take anything for it!"

"None of it would've worked!" Ripley protested.

"Who shot you, miss?" Green grew curious. Ripley responded with a pained look on her face, "A friend."

"Not much a friend," Briscoe pointed out. Green sighed as he gestured, "Miss, can you walk?"

"I can," Ripley stubbornly took the cane into her right hand and tried to walk, only for her knee to buckle under her again. Matt caught her and Briscoe called down to the entrance into the cells to call a doctor. They let Matt go with her while Karen and Arthur stayed behind in the cell.

They led Ripley to a sofa and had her lay on it while they waited for the doctor. When they left to deal with something while having another bobby watch them, Ripley shot Matt a glare. He pointed out, "I'm sorry, but it has to be done!"

"Has to be done," Ripley, repeated what he said and turned her head away from him. She settled into the sofa as she felt her numb knee. She dreaded doctors, she dreaded officers, and she _hated_ politicians, all it would take to make this day worse, is if a politician walked through those glass doors and went by a crude nickname, "Stoney-Face".


	6. The Life Below Pt 3

A man stepped into the police station with a concerned look on his face. He went to the counter and asked for Briscoe and Green, who been writing reports for the past hour. He introduced himself as Dr. Hubert Fontina, sent by the nearest hospital to check on someone they held.

They led him to Ripley, who had her arms crossed. She saw the doctor and frowned, she turned her head lightly to glare at Matt before the doctor introduced himself. "I'm told that you were…. Shot…?" he tilted his baldhead. Ripley gruffly replied yes.

She pushed herself up from the sofa and instructed by Dr. Fontina to lift her trouser leg and show him the knee. Ripley, uncomfortable, slowly raised her trouser leg and revealed a miscoloured knee; it long since healed from the gunshot, to an extent, but forever had a blueish hue.

Carefully, Dr. Fontina inspected the knee. "You have some muscle damage, miss," he informed her. Ripley dryly replied, "It was just a flesh wound."

"Nerve damage," Dr. Fontina pointed out. Ripley responded, "Can't hit a nerve if it's already dead."

Dr. Fontina concluded that Ripley's knee should've had surgery after being shot. He made note of the lack of movement while lightly hitting her knees with the rubber hammer. He thought the bullet was still in her knee.

The moment Ripley heard the word "surgery" she grew agitated.

"Are they arrested?" Dr. Fontina asked Briscoe. Briscoe shook his head, "Not yet. One of them's a chipper."

"I would like to recommend that she get su—" Dr. Fontina was suddenly cut short as Ripley interjected. She interjected, "I recommend you move it along, doc. I don't _need_ surgery. I don't _need_ pills."

"But your knee…!" Dr. Fontina argued as Ripley stood up and held on her cane. Ripley stared him down as she warned him, "I think you should go."

Her eyes like daggers stared into his olive eyes that he felt uncomfortable and turned around to talk to Briscoe and Green.

"Ripley," Matt scolded her.

"I didn't agree to _surgery_!" Ripley shook her head angrily.

Dr. Fontina left after speaking with Briscoe and Green for a lengthy time. It appeared he honored Ripley's request for non-treatment. Briscoe and Green were ready to bring them back to the cell, they haven't said anything about charging them, but they weren't the talkative sorts.

However, it was enough for Matt to realize, they were being arrested and trialed. For something minor as not having valid IDs and being in the wrong place, it was a gross mismanagement of justice, and he wasn't having it.

Matt quickly turned to Briscoe and asked, "Do we get a representative?"

"Yeah, during the arraignment," Briscoe replied. "With your luck, his lordship might give you six months."

"Six months?" Matt balked. Briscoe nodded as he held up three fingers. "Three for entering a condemned area and three for not having valid licenses, red tape for you," he broke down the sentencing.

Ripley eyed him, "What's the alternative?"

"Alternative…?" Briscoe blinked. "For you, you're stuck in a hospital pending a reduced sentencing while your friend here gets five years."

"Five years?" Matt squeaked. "For minor offenses…?"

"His lordship doesn't take kindly to you chippers," Green told him. "Always mucking about, causing problems. What were you doing down there, anyway, whatever it doesn't matter."

"Oh Crista, don't look now," a bobby covered his face with his hand as he let out a deep sigh. Briscoe and Green looked towards the entrance of the police station and looks came over them. The looks that they weren't happy with what they were seeing.

A frizzy brown haired woman walked into the police station. She wore a professional grey woman's suit with matching suitcase. Apparently, she was there for someone they'd arrested earlier and wanted to speak on their behalf.

"Gena, why do you do this to us?" a bobby asked her. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"Well, the law states all arrested individuals deserve a fair representation," Gena reminded him. He lowered his head as he muttered something under his breath, before he went back to writing out reports.

With her visitor ID on her lapel, Gena was ready to go into the holding area to speak with her client when Matt made a comment, "What sort of ethic goes into the idea of arresting people just for walking in the "wrong" place?"

"Look, lad, I don't think any of us has the time for philosophy," Green pointed at him. Ripley interjected. "He does raise a point," she said earnestly.

"Okay, we'll discuss this later after the arraignment," Briscoe corralled the two. As he did, Gena saw them. She came over with the look similar to a shark smelling blood in the water and she wanted to see what was going on.

They couldn't corral them fast enough before she caught up and caused Briscoe and Green to groan.

Matt took the opportunity to put on his charms and wits.

Ripley couldn't physically show it, but internally she face palmed as Matt became solemn and melodramatic. With the gathered material he noticed, he hammed it up however he could to get Gena's sympathy. It worked for the most part; she took interest in his woes and handed him her card. Gena Atkinson, public representative and activist, the type of thorn to every government body's backside.

It took Matt's schmoozing and leaning on Ripley's bad knee to get her to not only take her original case, but theirs too. Her arguments with Briscoe and Green were enough to not only release them from the police station, but Briscoe and Green didn't want to see them again.

Bobbies led Karen and Arthur out of the cell and pushed them towards Matt and Ripley. Released with a stern warning and they were happy enough to accept the warning.

For the original case, Gena had their trial date pushed back so she'd have adequate time to go over it with them.

It seemed their plan was going well, they were able to leave the police station without being charged or sentenced and all they'd have to do was find their way down to the land below. Grab their police box and go home before they run into any more bobbies, Arthur was counting down to when they'd come back to their home world and never step foot in the police box again.

That was the plan, until they realized they couldn't easily get down to the land below as they originally planned.

They didn't see it until they stepped out of the police station and glimpsed below. The entire land below, engulfed in smog, hours before they could easily look up to the lines of hovercrafts above, but found they could hardly see through the smog.

"I think I know what they meant by condemned," Matt frowned. Ripley added, "That'd explain the concerns."

"So wait, this place not only has a privacy problem, but also a pollution problem," Arthur summed. Karen brought up, "If that's why it's condemned, how long are we going to stay up here?"

"Smog'll clear out, though right?" Arthur rubbed the back of his head as he looked around. He didn't know what to think of their situation.

Looking at the smog more, Matt squinted his eyes and tried to look through the thickened grey wall, and concluded that perhaps there was something to their concerns for condemning an area.

"I think the best course of action is we wait until the smog clears and find our way down," Ripley concluded. She was then told, "What'll we do, we don't have money, their money."

Wanting to get away from the police station as quickly as possible, they walked along the only paths available to them. As they walked, they took turns and looked to the land below them, the smog still there, and worry grew among them. They had no way of safely getting down there without drawing attention or hurting themselves in the process.

A while after aimlessly walking while trying to figure out a plan, the four grew increasingly hungry, but because they had no money applicable to this world, they were running on fumes, the smell of food that carried in the breeze wasn't help in the matter as they struggled.

Glimpsing around, Ripley stopped when she noticed a phone booth and hobbled towards it. She opened the door to it and hobbled inside, when she came out, she carried a bag worth of sovereigns. She broke into the coin box, how she didn't say, but she cupped her right hand when she showed the bag in her left hand.

Apparently despite the chips in the IDs, physical money still had hold in the world, even those for the chips in their IDs wouldn't agree to having it tied to their bank accounts.

She received looks as she hobbled back with her bag of sovereigns, but she reminded them that if they were going to escape they needed to do what it took. That as long as they did it within reason, breaking the law of a world they won't ever visit again afterward, won't be an issue.

Splitting the sovereigns between them, they each had enough for a quick bite to eat. As for bargaining money go, they might get somewhere if they spoke to the vermin that still hung around the topside.

Matt had the idea of following the smell of food, the three trailed behind him as he walked towards the origins of the food. Food stalls of various ethnic foods lined the streets and made their stomachs growl.

With their illicit money, they wandered the streets and went to different stalls and in time, they had their chosen foods. With them in hand, they went to a seating area and hungrily dug into their food.

"At least the food's the same," Karen pointed out as she ate her curry and rice. Arthur agreed as he chewed on a piece of deep fried cod. Matt inclined to agree as he ate his share of the food. Ripley chewed on some peppers that garnished her spicy curry and naan bread. She received looks as she nonchalantly chewed on what's considered one of the spiciest peppers in the world, going by the signage on the stall.

"You know, with all these people, we can ask how long the smog will stay down there and if there's a way back down there," Karen suggested. It was a good plan, ask the locals and see what they say and go from there.

"Good plan, after this, we'll see what we can find out," Matt raised his chip.

After eating and throwing away their rubbish, the four splintered off and went to speak with the locals. One tried to sell Matt a motorized hat. One tried to sell Arthur a watch with a pressure gauge. One flirted with Karen. One became frightened when Ripley got agitated with him.

What they found out didn't help them the slightest.

It can take days for the smog to clear out and there was a good chance that it'd come back again within hours of it clearing out. There weren't conclusive answers, but they found different responses about what the smog was and how dangerous it was. One of the locals they asked said the smog was just a front to hide military practices that the military didn't want made public. One said that the smog was toxic and can kill a grown adult man within minutes of exposure. One said that there was something that only comes out when there is smog and was extremely dangerous to humans. He didn't know what it was, but swears that since the smog clouded out the sun and the lights above, there was no telling what lurked down below.

One local, an old woman, remembered when the smog first came into the area and sent everyone running. It wasn't like the smog of then, where it was excess pollution spilling into the air, but her feeble mind went and she rambled how they forced everyone to move to the topside where they were never allowed back down to the neighborhoods below. The rich and powerful have all but left the city of Prudence, so they wouldn't have to deal with the smog. The ones left behind, were just trying to survive living on Topside.

There was two ways of getting down into the lower areas of Prudence, but they were both equally questionable. One way was paying someone to smuggle them down to the lower areas, there were still crews that gone down there to do clean up and sweeps to make sure nobody was still down there. Another way, a more straightforward way, take a hovercraft, but there was no way to get one with their meager sovereigns and no taxi would take them down there, so if they wanted to avoid the problems of finding someone to reliably take them down to the lower areas without betrayal, they'd have to steal one. Which is problematic as all hovercrafts came with GPS and the GPS, unlike the ones from their world, are not removable or modifiable. If they stole one, there was a good chance the owner can track them easily and worse, they'd be back in the police station where this time Gena's charm wasn't going to get them out.

"One hand, we could get betrayed and left to die. Another hand, if we steal a hovercraft, we'll be back to square one," Arthur summed their problem.

"Not like we can climb down with a long ladder," Ripley rubbed her eyes.

Matt raised a finger. "Gena," he pointed at them. "She's an activist for people who were forced out of their homes. Maybe we can ask her for help."

"How're we supposed to do it, say to her, "Miss, can you help us so can we go home to our lovely police box"?" Arthur inquired.

Karen sighed as she shook her head. "We don't have a choice," she pointed out.

Matt furrowed his brow as he pondered their situation. "Quid pro quo," he suddenly said. Stared at, he sheepishly pointed to Ripley, where he insisted he heard it from, before he said, "Help her, help us."

"I don't know, Matt, getting involved in a business that isn't ours, that'd cause problems, won't it?" Arthur blinked as Matt grabbed Gena's card from his coat pocket and sorted through the sovereigns he had left. Matt stopped briefly as he pointed out to Arthur, "We've become involved, the moment we stepped out into the alleyway."

"Just me speaking, but I'm curious to know what's going on around here," Karen crossed her arms.

Ripley looked indifferent; she didn't want to get involved with anyone else's business but would if pushed. She glimpsed to the skies above and realized it getting darker. In their trek around the Topside, the hotels and hostels costed more than the sovereigns they had on their persons. There wasn't a way for Ripley to steal more without drawing attention. It didn't help when they learned there being a strict curfew, to keep the drunks and the like from following over the safeguards to their deaths below.

"Okay, we call Gena, beg her to help us, help her, get home," Matt summed his plan. Arthur poked a hole in it, "What if she won't help us?"

"Well, I'll think of something, don't you worry," Matt tried to smile. Arthur frowned.


	7. The Life Below Pt 4

Gena sat in the chair of her flat as she listened to Matt explaining their woes, waving his hands, adding some bravado to his acting. He leaned on the truth and leaned on the fact that they could help her. He never alluded to the police box, but only that they just wanted to go home.

At first, Gena had to do double takes, as Matt referenced things that didn't seemed to exist in this particular world, before he corrected himself and tried to generalize what did exist instead. She listened to him as she held a cup of tea around her hands, tying to comprehend everything he said. Eventually he worn himself out and asked for a drink of water, his voice nearly gave out from talking so much.

Gena handed him a cup of water, he thanked her, and emptied it completely. Once he finished, he waited for Gena's response. She sat in her chair quietly as she proceeded what she heard from Matt.

Behind him, she saw Ripley and the other two sitting on the sofa in the den. She tapped her painted nails against her cup as she tried to think of what he saiid and eventually, she replied with, "What do you want to know?"

"This smog, where did it come from and are there any truth to what we've been hearing," Matt asked her.

The smog started showing up around autumn of 2066 and at first; nobody thought of it, they mistook it for fog, since they become prevalent in autumn because of the rains. Only when people started getting sick and disappearing, did they realize something was wrong. By then, the Parliament House dug its feet while people demanded answers, the only recourse they had was evacuate the populace and live on Topside, forbidding anyone from going down into the Bottom ever again, lest they wanted trouble with the law.

Gena became an activist because she wanted to find out what happened to her sister, Ana, who'd gone missing when the smog started coming in. She wanted to help others displaced by the smog and by her own admission, wanted an answer as to what happened to Ana.

"I have been keeping an eye out for her, but I've never been able to find out anything," Gena frowned as she looked down into her empty cup.

Matt slowly nodded and motioned with his hand. "This smog, does it show anywhere else?" he asked her. She replied with, "The strangest thing, it's only this area. I've looked into other cities near and around Prudence, if it was pollution they've be affected too."

"Strange," Matt blinked. "You're saying it's not pollution."

"How can it be if it doesn't spread out to the outer areas?" Gena shrugged.

Matt glimpsed behind to his cohorts who all had looks of intrigue. It was strange that supposed smog from pollution would only affect one area and nowhere else.

"How often does it come in?" Matt asked her. "It wasn't in when we came here."

"It used to come in and out, infrequently, but now it's been coming almost every other day and staying longer than usual," Gena informed him. He frowned. "How long does it stay around, now?" he asked her. She replied, "Almost a month. It's been getting longer."

"And no one knows the cause of the smog?" Ripley inquired. Gena shook her head. Ripley frowned as she shifted in her spot before responding, "And the disappearances?"

Gena shook her head again. Ripley sighed before shaking her head at Gena's response. She then asked, "What were the victims doing at the time of their disappearances?"

"Trying to go down to the Bottom, back to their homes," Gena replied. "They've been paying people to take them down there, but we've never been able to find them."

She had something else on her mind and Ripley saw through her. She said something that caused Gena to shirk in her spot. "What're they doing for the disappearances on the Topside?" Ripley inquired.

It appeared that not only were people going missing down in the Bottom, but also they were going missing on the Topside. Nobody knew what the causes were, but it appeared there been some cover up where people were branded as chippers and didn't have proper IDs. They went missing and nobody went looking for them, because they were chippers, the punks of Matt and co.'s world. Quiet, nobody wanted word getting out that an official or such too gone missing, so they been skewing numbers, names, defamation if need be, all to ensure nobody would find out the truth.

"So that's why the rich and such left Prudence?" Matt gestured with her hands.  
Gena nodded as she said, "What remained of them."

"So, what happens to the people go missing?" Arthur piped up. Gena looked passed Matt to see him and answered, "Nobody knows. There aren't any bodies, no blood; I can't even get into the morgue and check."

"I don't understand, how could this happen?" Karen shook her head; her vibrant red hair shimmered under the light. "Why aren't they demanding answers?"

"All I know is, they're about to install a curfew, nobody out past dark and anyone who gets caught is going to jail," Gena rubbed her eyes. She heard Ripley, " _If_ they go to jail."

Arthur turned to her and asked, "Are you suggesting this is intentional?"

"Nobody is this woefully ignorant," Ripley only said.

Gena hammered out a plan with the four.

With her connections, they could take a "hacked" hovercraft down into an area of the Bottom where police haven't gone through. Supposedly, it being under construction at the time of the smog, police had no reason to keep watch of the area. Locals called it the Burrow because of the giant hole in the center of the construction site for the sewage lines meant for the future buildings slated for the area. Much of the hole filled from rain and a deep pool formed below the hole, there were some stories about it, but most of it was tall tales by parents to keep their children from going near it because of how deep it is.

It seemed a good place as any to hide while they investigate the smog.

"I don't know what's down there. Far as I know, the smog is the only concern we have. We'll have breathing apparatuses, these ones are legitimate," Gena rubbed her eyes.

Arthur slowly raised his finger as he asked, "Legitimate?"

There been a slew of fake breathing apparatuses over the years. One news story had a fake breathing apparatus with fake filters that impeded people's breathing to the point at least three people suffocated from wearing it. Some suffered allergic reactions from the plastics used for breathing apparatuses that caused welts and one case; a man became deformed from a severe reaction.

It got to the point that there were breathing apparatuses from official sources found to be fakes. With fakes becoming increasingly similar to the official counterparts, people couldn't trust them.

Finding legitimate breathing apparatuses was a daunting task, but if anyone found one, they could make fortunes.

Gena found hers by pure luck and she had to hide them from everyone, even those she worked with, because of how rare they were. If they found out, they'd hassle her for them, if not try to steal them.

"People just want to go back to their homes," Gena admitted. "They're not bad people, they're desperate. Living up here is no way of living."

It was late, Gena let the four stay in her flat for the night. She made up beds for them, giving Ripley the sofa. With everyone situated, they tried to get some sleep; they'd go down into the Bottom after the sun went down.

Karen and Arthur went to sleep relatively early on, Matt and Ripley were the only ones awake.

"Strange, isn't it," Matt mused as he lay across his makeshift bed. He glimpsed over to Ripley who stretched out on the sofa. Her dark eyes moved to meet his as she responded, "What is?"

"A world, not like our own, similar, but not," Matt mused. "It's amazing to think it's real!"

Ripley's eyes moved to look up at the low hanging ceiling. "Do you think there are more?" Matt wondered. Ripley frowned as she replied, "I don't know."

"I wonder how many are out there," Matt continued. He heard, "We wouldn't be able to see them all in our lifetime."

"True," Matt nodded as he shifted in his spot. "But it doesn't hurt to think about it, I mean this is a chance at a lifetime of discovery!"

"A chance," Ripley echoed.

They fell asleep and when they woke up, Gena paced around the kitchen with a concerned look on her face, the rumors were true and the curfews for late night until 4 AM installed and a crackdown on unauthorized hovercraft modifications.

"Something must've scared them," Ripley summed as she sat at the kitchen table. "We need to get down there, Gena."

Gena frowned as she shifted in her seat. Their meticulous plan been thrown asunder by the news, they needed the hovercraft to smuggle the breathing apparatuses down below. It wouldn't be possible to hide among the smog with officers tracking for all and any hovercraft on their scanners.

"Is there a way down there without the hovercraft?" Ripley asked her.

Before the evacuations and the permanent relocations, there were elevators that took patrons down into the Bottom, it was before hovercrafts became commonplace and cheap enough for the average folk to purchase. The last maintenance done on they happened weeks before the evacuations started.

Gena didn't know if the elevators still worked or not, she hadn't been to them in years. Nobody she talked to ever tried, so they didn't know either.

"It's worth a shot," Karen gestured.

Arthur pointed out, "Can we get to them without being found?"

"Whitt's Plaza, it's the only way down to the elevators, it's become a homeless camp but we can sneak down there," Gena pondered. "I don't know how well they'll take to us sneaking around their camp though, but the police generally don't patrol over there often. Not much stock keeping two warring homeless men from beating each other half to death."

"We'll take our chances," Ripley said.

Matt crossed his arms, "Could it be because of the disappearances?"

"Someone said that a little boy went missing on the Topside and they found his shoe on the side of the railing. His mother thinks he fell over the side, but nobody really knows. My contact said that the police found large handprints on the side of the railing, as if someone was clinging there. It's recent too," Gena grimly said.

A little boy, about four or five, taken by an unknown person or thing, to where and why, it was something nobody wanted to think about it. Since it happened in broad daylight with a few witnesses saying they saw the boy flopping over the side of the railing, it was harder for the police to sweep under the carpet and thus the curfews were a response.

"Oh my god," Karen covered her mouth at the thought something happened to a young child.

Arthur bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to think good things, afraid of what the truth of the child's condition would be.

Matt blinked as he shook his head lightly. The thought sent chills down his spine.

Ripley sat there quietly, but her face gave off subtle hints as to what she was feeling.

The plan started around 11 PM, there was some rain coming in and with thunderstorms, nobody wanted to be outside in the dreary mess, they'd have plenty of cover to get to the plaza and the elevators.

They took their breathing apparatuses, air tanks strapped to their backs, and Gena led them out of her flat into the darkness.

Pattering of their feet and Ripley's cane echoed throughout the night as they struggled to walk through the flooded streets and followed Gena through winding alleyways. Ducking time to time as they heard the noises of hovercrafts and sounds of people walking around, they carefully fled into darkened paths and stayed close together, as the paths became thinner and claustrophobic. Tanks scratched against the brickwork as the five came down a path of stairs to the bottom half of the Topside.

The path widened and Gena led them further out until they saw statues of various figures from various parts of history with a broken massive water fountain in the center of the statues. Smell of burning coal among other unimaginable scents didn't bother the five as Gena was used to it and the four didn't smell it at all because of the breathing apparatuses.

Gena hunched as she walked with them towards a path behind the tents and ducked when she heard rumblings of angry homeless before gesturing the others to follow her close. There were narrow escapes, but thankfully, most of the homeless they encountered were high or drunk too notice them.

The stairs down into a subway like structure were in horrid state that several times, they'd almost trip because of broken or missing steps. The moment they came down into the waiting area, they plunged into the darkness with faint light coming from Gena's flashlight.

She led them to the elevators and tried every one, but none of them worked. Their battery cells went flat and there was no way to get a battery for them to use.

Ripley asked to take a crack at it and Gena stepped aside as she stepped in front of the elevator. She looked to the panel beside it and stuck her cane in her left hand before putting her right hand over the panel.

 _Bzzzt…. Bzzzt… bzzzzzzzzzzzzttttttt!_

The elevator whirled and whined as it slowly turned on and the panel lit up with a touchscreen flashing with a "Welcome!" splashed across the screen.

Ripley sauntered back and clenched her right hand as she took deep breaths. She refused Matt's help, Karen and Arthur looked to her, worried, before she waved her hand at them.

"How did you do that?" Gena asked her, marveled at the elevator suddenly springing to life soon after Ripley touch the panel. Ripley shrugged her stout shoulders and replied, "You don't want to know."

Gena touched the panel and called for the elevator.

"I don't know what you'll find down there," she admitted. "But I hope you have a plan."

"We'll be fine, right?" Matt looked behind to the other three that had various looks on their faces, Arthur's didn't help as he fidgeted in his spot.

Gena had something to say but didn't, Ripley saw it and said, "If we find anything, you'll be the first one to know."

"Thank you," Gena told them as the elevator doors slid open and they stepped into the elevator. Matt touched the touchscreen on his side, the elevator doors slowly closed, and they plunged deep into the depths below Prudence.


	8. The Life Below Pt 5

The elevator groaned as it slowly descended down below. Arthur held to the railings for dear life, afraid of the elevator sending him to the ceiling and back while the others gripped the straps of their tanks. "Now, from what Gena gave us, there's a path up to the street level just straight ahead," Matt recalled what Gena told them on the way through the homeless camp. "And when we get up to the street level, the DataPad should update automatically and we'll find our way around."

"You don't suppose it's another one of those things that tried to get at us before, doing all this, do you?" Arthur harkened back to the night a tiny woman became something frightful within minutes and how fortunate they were when the police box sprung to life after Ripley touched the console and how there was only one of those that they saw. He was happy they didn't get to see the tiny woman's true form, as he could only dread what she looked like, and it frightened him at the thought more like her existed. The idea of seeing another one in its true form frightened him immensely.

It was always something that bothered the group; nobody knew where the monster came from and how it got his hands on the police box. The sheer idea that something like the monster that turned itself into a tiny woman daunted the group as they had no idea if any more like it existed and what other sort existed and they hadn't come into contact, yet. Ripley seemed to have a theory, but she withheld it from them as she had done since they know her.

Knowing that the sort existed and can come into their world, sent chills down their backs, they were all aware of the alien culture perpetrated by the media and how much trouble there'd be if any credence lend into the idea the unknown existed. Nobody in the group wanted mass panic stemming from the idea that aliens existed in other worlds and there was no telling how many were friendly or how many wanted to lay eggs in their chests, at least what Ripley feared.

There was talk of the possibility the police box originated from their world after all and that aliens did in fact exist in it, but Ripley dismissed this by saying that if there were, then the monster that attacked them that night would've been the least of their problems.

"I don't think so," Ripley shook her head, her dark hair bobbed in the breeze.

Karen pointed out, "If it was smart to find the police box, how smarter do you think the others are?"

"Come on, now, we don't want to psych ourselves," Matt waved his hand. "As long as we avoid confrontation and try to be diplomatic as possible, we'll be just fine."

"Sure, until an alien pops out of your chest," Ripley muttered under her breath.

The elevator slowed before coming to a complete stop. Metal groaning as the abandoned elevator came to the bottom of the shaft and the elevator doors sliding open to reveal a desolate area shrouded in darkness. With the provided torchlights, the area lit up easily and revealed benches scattered around the area, most overturned and others in shambles.

At one point, the area served as means to reach Topside for everyone. For only the price of a bus pass, people came back and forth, with friends, coworkers, and family. There used to be officers posted to keep an eye on the goings every day and at one point, there used to be a giant tree in the center for Christmas that lit brightly throughout the night. Every Christmas Day, there used to be presents that went to every employee who worked at the Wetzel Station.

Every New Year's, when the station closed, a grand party took place where employees and their families joined in merriment as they celebrated the New Year.

Now, the Wetzel Station became destitute and dark, the echoes of time stilled, and only rubbish covered the ground. Dead pine needles littered the center of the station, turning into dust as the four walked over them.

Latent graffiti covered the walls, some were tags, others were pleas for help, and dates of deaths of those who died in the smog or never seen again. There were a few picture frames lining the bottom of the walls of those dead or missing, the pictures deteriorated from age and the conditions of the station. Toys scattered at the few the four walked by, coated in dust, and a deflated toy ball, a piece of ceiling tile stabbed it when the ceiling deteriorated.

"How can anyone still be alive down here?" Karen grimly asked as she glimpsed around with her torchlight. No one replied to her question, as they were afraid themselves of what the answer would be.

"Do you think whatever's causing the smog can be stopped?" Arthur pointed out as he walked behind Karen as they ascended the broken staircase. "I mean, what if there's nothing we can do about it?"

"Doesn't hurt to try, Art," Matt motioned with his hand holding the torchlight.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Matt looked down to the DataPad and it updated to show the map of the area around them, as they moved so did the icon on the DataPad.

"It says here the Hole's twelve blocks from where we're standing, but there are roadblocks and areas where they're patrolling," Matt furrowed his brow as he looked at the map shown. "We'll have to do some zigzagging to get to it."

With the DataPad in hand, Matt guided them throughout the streets. Empty, quiet, dark, and with the smog, Ripley commented on it reminding her of something she was familiar with, but didn't share much more of it other than to remain cautious and keep any radios that they find.

"You think anyone's still down here?" Arthur wondered as he walked with them. They haven't seen anything or anyone, nothing that'd say there were still people down below Prudence. Far as they seen, it was just them and the cold. He heard in response, "I hope they're friendly."

"I doubt it," Ripley muttered under her breath.

Matt continued to lead them until he saw in the distance a pinprick light. It moved slowly and the smog didn't obscure it. It was moving down Bez, Matt wanted to follow it, but Ripley reminded him to remain cautious. It could've been an officer checking the roads for stragglers or something they didn't want to encounter.

"It could be someone," Matt pointed out. Ripley reminded him, "We aren't sure."

"What if is someone," Karen sided with Matt. "They could help us."

"What if it's a monster?" Arthur balked at the idea. Ripley had Matt check the DataPad and nothing showed up when the pinprick light appeared in front of Matt. She didn't know what to think of it, but became concern.

Karen pointed and they saw another pinprick light moving along the stretch of smog in the distance, going in the same direction as the first. No one of them saw any shadows, anything that showed that people were carrying lanterns. It stumped the four as they stood idly, looking where the lights appeared and disappeared.

"What do you think it is?" Karen asked Matt. Matt blinked as he pondered. He shrugged lightly as he responded, "I don't know."

"Do they have drones here?" Arthur mentioned. In their world, drones were relatively new for consumers. Militaries attempted to use drones prior, but the technology hadn't been kind to them and they ended up discarding the idea of drones. Now toy companies used the blueprints to make small drones that didn't work if they went too high, a precaution to keep drones from interfering with airplanes. They were all the rage, but nobody really cared, the price point was too high and the technology wasn't easy to work with.

Arthur assumed from what he seen in Prudence that if hovercrafts were commonplace, drones weren't too far off. Yet, as they walked towards the road the lights floated down, he came to realize that there was a discrepancy. Though this world had hovercrafts, the technology for drones either didn't exist or weren't applicable for Prudence. If there were drones, they wouldn't waste them down below because of how impossible it would be to retrieve them if something happened.

Matt marched with the three closely behind him as they neared the three-way and looked down to the DataPad. If they followed the road, it'd put them on track to the Hole.

Ripley flashed light on the ground and found no footprints where the lights were. The ground muggy and coated in debris, if anyone walked, there'd be impressions in the rubbish.

Matt pointed his torchlight where the lights went and the smog, thick, made it impossible for him to see through it. The only way for them to know the source of the lights, was to follow them.


	9. The Life Below Pt 6

The roads became winding and nauseating as the four followed them, with the DataPad they deduced that they were reaching close to the Hole, but not sign of where the lights went and who or what was behind them.

"It's strange," Karen, pointed out. "It looks no different than back home, but so many things are different."

"I can't believe it's not the future," Arthur noted that distinctly the year was 2010, but not the 2010 they were familiar with, the past for them, the present here. The difference light and day, with the advancement of technology surpassing theirs, and the subtle differences, it confounded Arthur.

It made them think about other worlds and what differences they had compared to this and theirs. Of course, Ripley remained cautious about the idea of them traveling to other worlds; she feared that their curiosity would become their ends.

Matt, being Matt, remained optimistic about it. He thought the idea of seeing the worlds at large was exciting and the adventures to be had attracted him to an untapped idea he never knew existed until now.

Karen was curious; she wanted to know what the other worlds were like and if they were any different from theirs. She wasn't too afraid of the idea unlike Ripley, but she was weary about the idea that there were creatures that existed.

Arthur wanted nothing to do with it. He had his fill and he wanted to go home. Cowardly, maybe, but he wanted to have home advantage compared to the thought of becoming stranded in a foreign world where they couldn't go home and no way of contacting anyone if they were in trouble.

The four held to their thoughts as they continued walking towards the Hole. Torchlights lit the way into the darkness, all they saw, and nothing else.

The DataPad had no time on the screen, the smog made it impossible to tell what time it is without the moon, and the lack of light sources made it difficult to walk safely around the winding roads.

In the distance, the four smelt water, on the DataPad, the Hole dead ahead.

Matt had no idea what they'd find. All he knew from talking to Gena, that the Hole became a subject of rumors since the smog started coming in. If the Hole had no answers to their questions, they'd have to look elsewhere, but with time against them, the police were sure to find them and they'd become stuck in this world.

The street became gravel and chain link fences circled the area. The four happened upon the construction site, Cautiously, Matt led them further into the construction site, the air still and nothing-stirred, darkness the only thing that they saw. Looking around with his torchlight, Matt furrowed his brow as he pointed his torchlight at areas around the construction site.

Construction equipment left to rot, cranes left where they parked, mounds of wood turned to rot from years of neglect, the earth eroded in areas, and weeds covered much of the equipment to the point vines stuck out of broken windows.

As they neared the Hole, their torchlights rapidly blinked. The power cells fluctuated; the lights slowly dimmed until one after another, the torchlights went flat, and plunged the four into silent darkness.

"Stay near me," Matt ordered them. He attempted to shake his torchlight, but it certifiably remained flat. He gulped as he glimpsed to the DataPad that dimmed until the screen faded into dark green.

Ripley had the idea of changing her hands, sticking her cane in her left and the torchlight in her right. It turned on and as she flashed it around, shadows circled them.

The four huddled together as Ripley kept her torchlight on them as the shadows closed in.

In an instant, the shadows enveloped the four.

Hours passed, what if felt like, but the aroma of burning wood wafted throughout the area. The smell of something cooking over an open fire, mixed with the burning wood.

Matt opened his eyes first and looked around. His eyes rested on his cohorts who lay on the ground around him. He moved his eyes to look at the handmade cell and looked in between the copper bars, to see a bonfire in the center of what appeared to been an underground cavern.

Their torchlights gone, their breathing apparatuses taken, exposed to the air around them, but as Matt panicked, he realized that he felt fine. He didn't suffer from any symptoms stemming from pollution. He breathed normally and so far wasn't hacking up one of his lungs.

Pushing himself off the ground, he spun around and woke up his cohorts. Helping them up from the ground, he looked around their cell. Concrete floor but limestone walls, copper bars, a makeshift prison, it been there for a while now, going by how worn the limestone looked. The cell wide enough to hold more than at most ten occupants at a time, whatever happened to the last occupants of the cell, they dreaded to know the answer.

Noticing their breathing apparatuses gone, the trio became concerned until Matt informed them about the air quality.

"Oh god," Arthur held a hand over his eyes as he shook his head. "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming!"

"Where are we?" Karen wondered, as she looked around, afraid.

"Amazing," Matt could only muster. To be sure, he was afraid of what would happen to them, but the state of the prison and the bonfire showed that the Bottom wasn't completely barren as they'd originally thought.

Ripley looked around and spotted shadows looking towards them at an enclave adjacent to the cell. She narrowed her dark eyes at the shadows as she stepped near the bars.

Matt noticed her eyes and followed them to the shadows. Karen and Arthur did too, and the four watched as the shadows approached the cell.

"Who are you?" a voice echoed.

The four were stunned; they hadn't heard anyone else down there.

Matt coughed as he stepped near the copper bars. He introduced himself and the others. "My name is Matt, this is Ripley, this is Karen, and this is Arthur," he weakly smiled. It quickly faded when he heard the response, "You don't belong here."

"Excuse me, but where are we?" Karen waved her hand. She heard, "Metropolis."

"Um, where is Metropolis?" Arthur slowly raised his hand. He lowered it quickly as he heard, "Here."

"So, it seems we got off on the wrong foot," Matt clasped his hands together as he put on a smile. "Surely, we can resolve this."

"You shouldn't be here, topsider," scorned the shadow.

Ripley narrowed her eyes on the shadow as she asked, "Why's that?"

"Silence," the shadow shushed her.

Matt spoke up to ask, "Who are you and what is going on?"

"I am Leona," the shadow stepped forward towards the bars as the bonfire lit the shadow, showing a young woman wearing a mix-matched garb made of whatever material and item found scavenged in the area. Her face painted with mix of black and white paint as her lavender eyes stared at the four. "And this is our home."

"I don't understand, how have you survived down here this long?" Matt crossed his arms.

Leona responded, "We found supplies, the sort. We do what we must to survive."

"What about the smog?" Arthur thought that if the stories and speculations were false, then they had nothing to worry about the smog. Leona told him differently.

"It is like black ink that covers the canvas, though as much as you wipe it away, it's still there. Many of our own died from their lungs giving out if they're fortunate," Leona said grimly.

Karen pointed out, "How come we're not affected then?"

"Our home protects us," Leona replied.

Ripley inquired, "How long have you been down here?"

"Years, some been here for weeks," Leona, replied. "We find survivors, here and there, but most were too far gone to save."

It roused Matt's curiosity. He raised his finger and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Life taken from their very eyes," Leona grimly painted a picture for them. Her group found bodies of people who stayed too long outside in the smog. Some died of asphyxiation but some they came across, their eyes, gone, seared out of their heads. The bodies bloodless, as if cooked from the inside out, the eyes turning into a focal point where steam poured out, no one in the group could accurately tell how the victims died.

They didn't know initially what caused the deaths, until recently, when a scout sent ahead of a supply run came back screaming at the top of his lungs about something moving effortlessly through the smog.

He didn't get a good look at them, all that lights accompanied them, and when he went to look for them, he never saw their footprints in the debris.

Weeks spent researching and noticing patterns. Specifically, when the smog came into the area, they come out, when the smog disappeared, so did they.

Two men in the group died, they gone out on a supply run and failed to return, when the smog dissipated, Leona and some of the others went to find them. They found the body of one man, but the other, gone, despite their searching they never found him.

He never turned up again, despite their efforts.

"How'd you get down here, I thought they prevented people coming down here. Or are you the sort who wanted to defy the authority in doing so?" Ripley asked Leona. She briefly shirked in her spot before correcting herself and answered, "Not all of us came down here in our own volition."

Most people who went downside wanted to return to their homes, retake what was theirs before the looters came and snatched up everything not nailed down. They didn't want to do the things they done to sneak downside to venture home, but the staggering responses from their representatives and the law, made it difficult.

Those who came down, spent most of their days in their homes, until the smog started coming in, and the elevators stopped working, and the staircases they used to come up to the topside, became obstructed by debris and locked down by the bobbies.

When the smog started coming in, people found their homes didn't prevent the smog from coming in, and many didn't come out of their homes after the smog moved out of the area.

People who survived, they try to return to the topside, but their hovercrafts no longer worked. No escape, they had no other choice but find safety. With the smog increasingly returning, limited food, and no means of communicating with topsiders, they were stuck down there.

It wasn't until a few weeks passed when people started going missing from the topside.

It wasn't made publically aware, bobbies and officials didn't want a panic. They didn't know what was happening either, though, but even they started panicking. It was getting harder to sweep the accusations under the rug every time the public confronted them over the concerns.

"What's causing this?" Matt asked Leona. Leona only said, "Poes."

"P-poes…?" Arthur blinked.

Karen crossed her arms as she processed the information.

Ripley furrowed her brow.

Matt inquired, "Poes…?"

Once instance, Leona and her group found the cause of the deaths and the disappearances, it was dark from the smog and it was late in the night. Leona and a scout went to find emergency supplies, they went to one neighborhood to search for supplies, and spotted the same lights as they seen before. This time, peculiar shadows, darker than the smog, moved across the roads. They were small, hovered above the ground, and held the lights.

They floated away from Leona and the scout's gaze and she ordered him to follow her. She wanted to know what the shadows were.

They rushed to catch up, but the shadows were gone. Leona wanted to turn back but the shadows reappeared, lights blinding them, and Leona only heard screaming, as the scout died the same horrifying fate as the others.

By the time her vision returned normal, the shadows and their lights were gone, and the scout lying dead on the road.

"We don't know where they came from," Leona shook her head. "We know they come when the smog does."


	10. The Life Below Pt 7

_"They come out at nine,_

 _What's mine is theirs,_

 _As they snare me too._

 _What a fool I was!_

 _Now they come again,_

 _In the darkness they linger,_

 _The bringers of death,_

 _The deceivers of life,_

 _The Poes whom we call our foes,_

 _Come again on this unholy night."_

* * *

The Poe –Strange creatures that only come out in the fog. Their origins unknown, only that they started showing up when the fog did. Nobody ever see what they actually looked like, only what they were capable of doing to anyone they come across. From what the group gathered, they're not necessary hunters or aggressive, but if they come across a person, they will gravitate towards them and with a touch, burn them from the inside out. It was unknown as to why or what they're doing in an area like Prudence. Leona and the survivors haven't found out whether or not the Poe appear elsewhere, as they haven't been able to reach out to anyone.

"Are they aliens, too?" Karen wondered as she sat around the makeshift chairs with Matt and the others. They been going over ideas as to what to do to stop the Poe and get home.

"I don't know," Ripley furrowed her brow. "They're no spirits either."

"I wonder," Matt tapped his fingers against his chin as he sat on a stool opposite of Ripley. "Could they be the ones causing the smog?"

"They do seem to only come out when it does," Arthur noted as he crossed his arms. "Wonder why they're here, what caused them to come here, the people?"

Ripley pondered as she rested her hands on her knees. They only come out when the smog does, gone when the smog goes, it made sense, but the motives behind their presence remained out of reach. It didn't appear they wanted to lay siege. Nor, did they want to make the lower wards their private playground where their "games" played constantly, thankfully.

"If they hurt people, then, that'd make them dangerous," Karen pointed out. She was one of the few that didn't want to go Gun Ho on everyone and everything without understanding the situation. She didn't want to harm these Poes, unless they're truly a danger to everyone around. With what she heard from Leona and the missing child… she dreaded to know what her answer was.

"Wish we can get back to the police box," Arthur frowned as he uncrossed his arms. "Do you think it'd have anything to combat them, if they are?"

Matt closed his eyes as he tried to visualize his answer. They didn't seem to find out every secret the police box had to offer, it seemed every time they found something unexpected, two-ten more secrets pop up. It got to the point he had to categorize what he found, unfortunately, none of them ever did pinpoint on the origins of the police box.

He did not know if and what the police box had that could help with this matter, but even if it did, they were nowhere near it.

Some would argue, he and the others should've taken their chances, gone back to the police box, gone back to their world, and then some. It wasn't their job to help this world with its problems, after all. Not worth risking their lives to help people, they'd never see again after that fact. However, Matt felt the urge to help this world. He wanted to do it, not out of some twisted sense of morality and earning brownie points with people, not only because it was the right thing to do, but something else. One could say, it was a calling, a call that he had the urge to heed.

"I don't know, can we really help them, I mean, we're nowhere near the police box, the smog's not letting up any time soon, and we don't have any weapons," Arthur rubbed the back of his head as he frowned.

Ripley spoke up. She summed, "These Poes only come when the smog does. That's no coincidence. What if they're the ones who created this smog, it'd make sense. If we can find where they congregate, then maybe we can stop them."

"If we can stop them," Arthur wearily interjected.

Karen spoke up and said, "If we can even find them."

Matt felt cogs in his head turning.

"Where do they go when the smog isn't 'round?" he finally asked. The trio looked to him as he gestured with his hands. "It makes sense, they'd have to have a place to go until the smog comes in," he explained to them.

Ripley contemplated this and added, "Then where would they go?"

"We've passed a lot of boarded up buildings, what if one of them is housing these things?" Karen raised a finger. Arthur looked at her with horror on his face. "We've passed over thirty, how'd we know which one's got them in?" he asked her.

Ripley placed a hand under her chin as she brought up, "They're not that big, that Leona told us, suppose that they don't need a big of a place to house, at least until the next smog."

"Well even then, we don't know which one has them," Arthur reminded her.

Matt snapped his fingers and said, "Then we'll just have to follow them!"

"Follow them?" Arthur questioned as he crossed his arms. "How're we going to do that, they'll disappear even before we catch up."

Matt lowered his hand as he remembered, then frowned.  
Ripley interjected with, "We don't."

She met with looks before she elaborated. "We don't follow them. Where they're coming from, if they follow the basic laws of nature, there's a path to wherever they reside they always subconsciously take to and fro," she lowered her hand from her chin.

They discussed until they settled on Ripley's idea. They have no hope following the Poes since they're always agile and potentially dangerous. However, if they follow the paths the Poes take, then they could in theory find where the Poes call home and with a plan, they could deal with the Poes and stop the smog from ever occurring again.

It was a matter of how to pull off the plan with the allotted time until the smog disappears again.

The smog was still dangerous and still difficult to navigate through it. They still needed their breathing apparatuses to walk through the streets.

They couldn't wait for it to dissipate, if it stayed longer each time, they have no idea how long it'll be before than. Even, if the police box would still be there when they retrieve it.

"How do we know they haven't found out where we are?" Arthur brought up as he settled in his spot. If the Poes actively searched for humans, then surely they would've discovered the Hole and the enclave underneath it. Ripley pondered this before bringing up, "The smog's not evaporated water."

Leona came with a tray of food for them and they told her the plan. She was aghast at the idea they would follow the path the Poes took to find where they resided and with the knowledge they picked up and stop them from hurting anyone else. She asked how would they manage it, but Matt cheerfully told her not to worry. With a bewildered look, Leona agreed and said she would have their breathing apparatuses ready for them as well as provisions.

After finishing their food, the four packed up their things and went over the plan once again. Once sure of it, they took the DataPad with modified software provided by Leona that showed them the last sightings of the Poes before led out of the enclave.

Arthur crossed his arms as he walked with the others. He asked them, "We're not going to keep using that thing, are we?"

He referred to the police box.

"Art, we in a million years would never see this world if we didn't use it," Matt reminded him.

Arthur said flatly, "Aren't science fiction shows enough for that?"

"You could've stayed at the shop," Ripley brought up.

Arthur shirked before mentioning, "Surely there are consequences using it, we're altering a state we have no business of altering. What if we altered something that shouldn't?"

He made a valid response. Even though it seemed what they were, doing so far hadn't caused anything permanent, it wouldn't always be the case in another world.

"It's not like we're altering history, Art," Karen pointed out before Arthur quickly replied. "Yeah, but what if?" he pointed at her.

"My word still stands; we are not using that thing again. Once we complete our task and get home, I'm chaining that thing up, and throwing away the key," Ripley hadn't let up on her concerns about the police box either. That kind of power at the touch of a button or a lever was too dangerous for her to allow it exposed. It was for the good of the group that they never used it again. Even if Matt disagreed, too many variables would make it impossible for them to keep incidents from occurring and the high chance of something going wrong.

Matt frowned at Ripley's assertion. She wouldn't budge from it and Ripley rarely changed her mind, if ever. He couldn't make another deal with her for him to use it again, like a match, it was one and done.

Karen would argue against the idea of chaining the police box up, but Ripley was never the one to back down from an argument and she would keep on until Karen wore out.

Arthur was elated that it wouldn't be used anymore. He already seen space in person once and he didn't want to see what other worlds existed. He doubted they'd be any similar to theirs or this one in particular.

They kept walking until Matt stopped them at a spot where a Poe sighting took place and looked at the map. He made a mental note of where the Poe sighting was and looked up the road from where it was and pointed for them to follow.

They followed Matt until he came across another Poe sighting, the natural path as Ripley described. They went a certain path and back, never deterred from it, always set.

He glimpsed with his torchlight and stopped when he noticed far off in the distance two bulbous lights. Ushering the others to turn off theirs, he had them get off the road and onto the sidewalk; he kept the DataPad's screen off, as the bulbous lights slowly grew bigger.

They watched as the bulbous lights continued to get closer and small shadows hovered over the ground. Silent, they never made a noise, and the bulbous lights always seemed to be over their heads. Their arms outstretched to hold their lights, like a scarecrow on a pole.

Matt kept them away from the Poes as much as he could as the Poes glided effortlessly through the smog. He noticed they had small pinprick eyes that had their own glow, but nothing else about the Poes showed even though the bulbous lights lit up the surrounding area.

They hovered past Matt and the others, didn't even recognize their presence before disappearing down the street the four walked up from.

Only when they stopped seeing the bulbous lights, the four took a deep breath. "What the hell are those things?" Arthur squeaked. "Did you see their faces?"

"No," Ripley shook her head.

Matt cautiously led them away from the area and followed the path until the next sighting spot.

More homes boarded up, they all checked them to see if there were any openings made by the Poes to enter. None of them did, but they found scorched marks on the woods used to board up windows. The scorched lines made it seem that the bulbous lights used by the Poes were hot enough to create the lines.

"Where did they come from?" Karen wondered.

Leona and the survivors didn't know, only what they told them.

"Space, maybe?" Arthur shrugged.

Ripley shook her head, "Doesn't seem like it."

"Well, maybe they're a mutant species created by the smog?" Matt suggested. He received a look from Arthur as he hissed, "Don't jinx us!"

"I don't think it's that either," Ripley shook her head at Matt's suggestion.

Karen flashed her torchlight and stopped when she heard chittering noises coming from down the alleyway. She brought this to the others' attention and they stood beside her as they looked down the alleyway.

"You think it's them?" Karen asked.

Matt looked down to the DataPad and noticed there been another siting down that alleyway. He grimaced as he glimpsed up to the darkened alleyway where no light permitted even with all their torchlights pointing down at it.

"What if they're coming up?" Arthur worried. The last two Poes didn't notice them because they hadn't used their torchlights, but with all four using them, it was a matter of time before a Poe saw them.

Matt ushered them to the side of the buildings with their torchlights off again and waited with bated breathe. He waited for the bulbous lights to show through the dark, but they never did, all they heard were chittering noises.

Neither of them wanted to risk going down the alleyway to check, because of this. However, the DataPad showed the sighting down the alleyway.

Ripley volunteered, finally, but Matt flatly refused. He cited her cane and knee, but she told him to stop worrying about him and that she'd be fine. He wouldn't let her go down the alleyway and opted to volunteer himself instead.

"You're serious?" Ripley blinked. Matt nodded. "I think he's finally cracked," she shook her head at his assertion that he wanted to be the one that walked down the alleyway and not Ripley.

"You're insane, Matt, what if they get you too?" Arthur pointed for Matt as he was about to walk down the alleyway. Matt shirked in his spot as he nervously laughed, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Matt puffed up his chest and walked down the alleyway, while the three watched him.

Ripley grew worried as she saw his outline disappear into the darkness. She muttered under her breathe how stubborn he was and how thickheaded he been, but quickly retracted it as she took a deep breathe.

They waited by the alleyway. It been at least ten minutes since Matt went down the alleyway and he hadn't returned. Worried, the three stretched their necks out in hopes of catching his outline coming up from the alleyway, but he didn't return.

"He should've been back by now," Karen gritted her teeth.

"Oh god, did they get him, too?" Arthur looked around nervously.

Ripley frowned as she tried to see past the darkness in hopes of catching a glimpse of Matt, but when she still didn't see him, she grew frightened.

"We should go after him," Karen suggested.

Arthur shook his head. "What if he met the Poes?" he gulped.

Karen and Arthur argued as Ripley stared into the darkness, hoping for Matt's return. She started feeling a creeping feel come over her and she turned her head to the top of the road they were on and saw bulbous lights in the distance. She looked down the road and saw more. They were slowly coming towards the alleyway in droves and Ripley grew weak in her knees as she came to the sudden realization.

She hissed at Karen and Arthur to stop and to start running down the alleyway. Arthur protested at first, until he saw the lights comings towards them, and he changed his mind.

They hurried down the alleyway just as the bulbous lights grew bigger.


	11. The Life Below Pt 8 (Final)

They rushed down the alleyway, refusing to look behind, afraid that they'd catch a glimpse of the Poes who'd be behind them. The pitch-black darkness made it impossible for them to see clearly, but they weren't going to stop until they were sure they were safe.

They weren't sure where they were going, but the alleyway seemed longer in comparison to a normal alleyway. Continuing this until they saw light at the end and they stopped in their tracks, certain it was another Poe. Unable to turn back or go anywhere else, the three remained where they stood while panicking.

Arthur was sure they were dead, he seen enough movies to know that it never ended well for their lot. Karen kept looking around, hoping for some way out of the situation. Ripley stood and faced the bright light with her dark eyes leering at it.

"Guys!" they heard a familiar voice and the sounds of footsteps running towards them, as the light in front of them grew bigger. "Matt!" Karen cheerfully hugged him the moment he flashed light on them. Arthur held his chest as he yelled at Matt. "Give us a heart attack, why don't you?" he scolded Matt.

Ripley's leer disappeared and turned into concern. She asked, "Where were you?"

"I was exploring," Matt shrugged his shoulders. Ripley scolded him, "You had us worried."

"I was coming to get you," Matt said in earnest as he gestured with his hands.

Arthur turned around to the pitch-black darkness behind him and reminded them, "They're coming down this way."

Ripley frowned and informed Matt that there were Poe converging on the alleyway and they had to run down it to escape. Matt listened and nodded; he took her by the elbow and led them away from the alleyway.

Matt led them through the alleyway to an enclave. Shrouded in a veil of darkness, until Matt stood near it and it suddenly lit up revealing a winding staircase that winded down into an abyss below.

"I found it by chance," Matt said as the others caught up to him. "That's why the Poes haven't found it, yet."

"Where does it lead to?" Ripley asked him. He shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't go down the stairs," he responded.

Arthur looked behind and winced. "Er, we're going to have to find out," he tapped Matt's shoulder and pointed to the bulbous lights coming down the alleyway.

Matt flinched and pulled everyone towards the staircase and the enclave became shrouded in darkness once again as they headed down the winding staircase.

Unexpectedly, the air grew cooler, icy, and sent chills down their spines. "It feels like I'm walking into an ice chest," Karen rubbed her shoulders as she walked with them. It got icy that their visors started fogging up and slowed their trek down the staircase.

Making it to the bottom of the staircase, they met with a peculiar sight. It looked as though it was a subbasement detached from a brownstone, but converted into a living space. They assumed it was survivors who remained alive somehow, but as they slowly trekked into the area further, they found it didn't look human in nature.

"Oh god," Arthur flinched. "Did we find the nest?"

Ripley flashed light and replied, "I don't think it is, I think this belongs to something else."

"Well, if it's not survivors, then who else lives down here?" Karen wondered as she walked with them as they investigated the area. She nearly tripped over something and flashed light onto footprints. She studied this and called to Matt and the others. The footprints weren't human or animal that she knew, they couldn't be Poes, they didn't seem capable of walking.

Matt knelt by the footprints and studied them, they looked almost reptile in nature, judging from the indention, the one who made them was heavier than he was, and the others combined. He also noticed that whatever made them was bipedal. A bipedal reptile, that was a new one for him and he brought it to the others' attention.

"Doesn't have a tail," Ripley pointed out. It was strange, but the footprints led further into the subbasement. There being no tail and it being bipedal, end up causing a stir among them, as they had no idea what to expect when they come across it.

"Should we just go?" Arthur pointed behind him. "The Poes should be gone by now, surely."

"They could still be out there, Art," Karen warned him.

Arthur reluctantly followed them once more and Matt cautiously led the four on the trail of footprints.

"Hold up," Ripley called out suddenly. Matt and the others flashed light on her as she pointed towards a rubbish pile of discarded food. She hobbled towards it and studied it before concluding, "I don't think we're dealing with _Gojira_."

"Are you saying it's human-like?" Matt pointed at her. She nodded, "I don't know any reptiles that wipes their face with napkins."

Arthur and Karen stared at her confusingly, asking in unison, "What's _Gojira_?"

Ripley shook her head as she exhaled, "Don't worry about it."

The footprints trailed towards a back area where the air slowly became warmer and humid.

It gotten so warm, wearing the apparatuses caused them to sweat visibly sweat on their faces.

Matt stopped them when he saw blue light at the end of the subbasement and the four stared down to the blue light.

"What do you think?" Matt asked them.

Ripley responded, "I think we found our answer."

"What are we going to do, just pop in and go, "Oi, what're you doing?" and hope they listen?" Arthur pointed.

Karen crossed her arms. She said, "What if they're more survivors?"

"Survivors with claws…?" Arthur turned to her. She shirked in her spot before pointing out, "What if they have aliens, too?"

"Oh good," Arthur touched his chest, seemingly happy at the idea. His sarcasm should as he shook his head at the idea. "I don't think they'll be any friendlier than Mr. Creep," he said.

Matt cautiously led them towards the blue light. As they did, they started smelling something familiar. "Tea…?" Matt blinked as he sniffed the air. Ripley smelled the air as well and commented, "Earl grey, hot."

She received looks and she only shook her head as they continued to follow the smell.

The blue light intensified and slowly Matt stepped into what looked to been a lab.

The lab looked straight out of a science fiction novella with everything down to the large computer screens and the long table filled with beakers.

"Okay, so, the Poes are just a science experiment," Arthur summed. He stopped when he realized, "I don't know which is worse."

Matt slowly moved with them towards the area where the tea scent grew stronger and they heard humming.

"Reptiles don't hum," Arthur, pointed out.

"Reptiles can't drink tea," Karen winced.

"Human?" Matt blinked.

"I don't think so," Ripley furrowed her brow.

The humming grew louder and the four hid as they watched a rather tall man coming out of the backroom with a tray of sweets and tea. He put it on his desk and tapped away on the console for the computer. Matt silently looked at Ripley who stared at the tall man with intent in her eyes.

Karen and Arthur stared at each other. They didn't know what to say, not that they could say anything at all.

The tall man continued to hum before he suddenly stopped and smelt the air, intensely.

He turned around and looked, but saw no one there, but he continued to smell the air and walked around the lab.

"I've got no money!" he cried out. "I don't have anything of value, so, go away!"

He sounded normal, not a raspy reptilian that Ripley pictured him as, and he walked around the lab more as he talked.

"I'm not armed," he said in earnest.

Matt stared at Ripley, who had no idea what to say. He peered over to Karen and Arthur who remained firm where they were, unable to move.

It abruptly ended when Karen squeaked as the man pulled her from her hiding spot.

Ripley immediately jumped up and flashed light on the man, causing him to squeal, like a girl.

Matt and Arthur jumped up from their hiding spots and Karen straddled away from the man as he covered his face. "Don't shoot!" he begged them.

Ripley pulled her torchlight away from him and turned it off. "I doubt it's loaded," she dryly said to him. He lowered his hands slowly, but the screen made it hard for them to see his face.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked them.

Ripley bluntly told him, "We're looking to stop the creatures known as "Poes" bring justice to the people of Prudence, if you're responsible, I'd pray I'm in a talkative mood, if I were you."

The man tilted his head as he listened to her. He shook his head. "What are you talking about?" he asked her. Matt interjected, "Those things that float in the air and burn people from the inside out, ring a bell?"

Processing what he heard, the man finally remembered and shook his head. "I didn't want to do it," he earnestly said. "But they made me and I couldn't say no to them."

"Who did?" Matt blinked as he watched the man walk towards the wall and flipped a switch, lighting up the lab.

Karen and Arthur stumbled backwards as they saw his face. Matt stood with his mouth open. Ripley just stared at him point-blank.

He _was_ reptilian, he had spikes along the top of his head, brown eyes with slit irises, and he wore a scientist outfit. It stumped the four as they studied him and he studied them.

"Your government," he explained. He stopped as he looked at them closely, "Why are you wearing those godawful breathing apparatuses for, I have you know I have the decency to take baths!"

Matt and the others stared back and they pointed out that the smog made it impossible for them to breath safely. The reptilian man waved his webbed hands as he said, "I have filters on 24/7!"

The four took off their breathing apparatuses and Matt stepped near the reptilian man and inquired, "Our government?"

The reptilian man nodded. "They said we had to do it or else they'd shock us. Can you believe the travesties they threatened us, it's a violation of rights!" he shook his head in anger at the threats the government used to force him and the others to do their experiments.

Karen raised her finger as she asked, "Why would they do that?"

"Same reason as any, have a bunch of scientists with degrees who make _one_ mistake and the government likes it so much they want them to do it repeatedly," the reptilian man replied.

A mistake that caused him and the other scientists to a live of indentured servitude to the government, if they tried to leave, they'd be executed. The government at one point told them they were free to leave, if they leave behind all their papers and thesis for the government to look over. It caused a problem among the scientists as they wanted to leave, but they didn't want to leave the government their work. So it was agreed that one would stay behind, keeping the papers and the work with him, while the others escaped with their lives spared, but their futures uncertain.

"Your mistake, was it the Poe or the smog?" Ripley asked the reptilian man. He frowned as he gestured with his hand. "A little of both, I'm afraid," he sighed.

He then asked for their names, which they replied. He then introduced himself as Ollie Oxford.

"Ollie, why are they doing this?" Matt gestured.

Ollie frowned as he shrugged. "Same reason as you humans always do, war," he somberly told Matt. "They wanted some weapons in case another war broke out."

"And they're using the people of Prudence to do it?" Ripley pointed with her finger.

Ollie uncomfortably nodded to this.

"Then, we're in the testing area?" Karen brought up.

Ollie gestured with his hands again. "They needed a low area to test the weapons, but a lot of red tape stuff made it impossible to try it in the desert," he explained.

Matt crossed his arms as he paced around the lab. "So the Poes, what are they?" he asked Ollie.

Ollie replied, "Nothing, they just came out of the experiment. We were trying to revolutionize clean air, if we could create safe, environmentally friendly way air, then air pollution disappears overnight. My brother mixed the wrong thing and created this smog. We managed to bring it under control, but the government caught wind of it and that's all she wrote."

He stopped before adding, "The government wanted drones, not machines, not anything that needed a food budget or tech support, so I guess what you call Poes are their response."

It made sense, why the evacuation happened, why everyone had to live on topside, the conspiracies, it made sense.

"Ollie, they're killing people," Matt told him. "Is there a way to stop the smog?"

Ollie nodded before he stopped. He told Matt, "I'm not controlling it, anymore. They took it from me. I guess they thought I was getting warm feet and would've tried to stop it from happening again. I think they're doing interim smog before switching over to permanent smog. I don't think they know it's starting to rise."

"Rise…?" Karen blinked as Ollie grabbed a scone off the tray and munched on it. As he finished it, he told her, "It was only supposed to stay on the ground, but they've been messing with it, and it's been rising to the topside."

"So, what'll happen when it reaches topside?" Arthur asked Ollie.

Ollie gestured a large explosion with his thick arms. "I noticed it in my studies. They mixed the wrong batches. If intense sunlight mixes with the smog, it'll erupt the cells," he warned them. "I've told them this, but I don't think they'll listen to an old "lizard" like me."

Apparently, in his dictum, the word "lizard" meant something else to him. Akin to a slang used against humans.

Ripley sharply told him, "I don't think the government is the least of your troubles, Ollie. There are innocent people who are in the centre of this and as a scientist you shouldn't want them to suffer because of it."

Ollie bit down on his lips as he shook his head. He agreed with Ripley, but he was at a lost. The government took over his project and using it to test the effects on long-term health and then some. He still couldn't leave as he kept the papers and the government would confiscate them if he tried leaving Prudence entirely.

"Ollie, what if the project is a failure?" Matt stopped suddenly in his pacing and looked at Ollie. Ollie's brown eyes lit up with intrigue as he pointed his finger at Matt. "Then they'd have to scrap it and destroy the paperwork. They get _really_ mad if they have to waste money!" he whimsically said before he stopped and shook his head. "But, I don't know if it'd work, they're pretty good at knowing if it was me."

"Then what about an act of god?" Ripley brought up.

Ollie gleamed as he wagged his finger, "Yes that could work. They can't skin me alive if it wasn't _my_ fault the project was a failure."

He stopped again and asked, "But, how would we do that?"

"Well, surely, there's some flaw with your project?" Matt gestured.

Ollie turned around, walked towards his desk, and ruffled through the papers that collected on top. "Oh, well, we patched most of them up, before the government got a hold of it," he responded.

He stopped as he turned around and crossed his arms. "We wanted to do it water based, so when it evaporated, it'll be in the air that way. We could never do it," he remembered.

"Hasn't it rain since then, shouldn't the government already know by now?" Arthur mentioned.

Ollie looked at them inquisitively and asked, "Where were you four, we're in a drought!"

"Drought…?" Karen blinked. Ollie nodded.

Since before, rainfall slowly crawled to a stop. Ollie was there since the last rainfall, so long ago. Now, they need water fountains and controlled floods to keep the land from turning into dust.

"Ahhh, so if the project was made _after_ the drought, then that'd mean you didn't take account for the rain," Matt summed as a lightbulb went off in his head.

Ollie slowly nodded his head. "I didn't mean for this to get out of hand, any of us, we just wanted to provide clean air for everyone," he earnestly told them, he genuinely wanted to help people, but due to circumstances became locked in a battle he can't win against the government that annexed his and the other scientists' project.

It dawned on Ripley and she raised an idea, "Ollie, I think we can help each other out. You stop the smog and the Poes, and we'll make sure _everyone_ knows what the government's been doing."

Ollie's eyes lit up with joy, the first in a long time, and he clapped his hands together.

"Oh yes, I like this. Now, as I see it, the only way we can get rid of the smog is by two vectors. Rain and clean air, I can reverse engineer the current smog, but that'd take some time. I'm a little rusty as you can see," Ollie felt his brain going into overdrive as he calculated everything he can think of.

Karen then brought up, "But what about the Poes?"

Ollie shirked in his spot as he said, "I really don't know what to do about them. I'm sorry. That's out of my line of work."

"It's alright, Ollie, we can pick up on that, you work on the smog," Ripley told him.

She converged with the other three as Ollie set to work on the smog.

Karen sat on the chair as Matt paced around the lab.

"They only come out when the smog does," he reiterated. "But they carry light with them; I don't think they're affected by light."

Karen raised a finger as she suggested, "Why didn't the Poes find Leona and the survivors?"

"Probably didn't think to check around the area," Arthur shrugged.

Ripley touched her chin as she came up with an idea.

"If it's true there's a drought, then realistically, the Poes should have weakness to water as well," she informed them. "It's the only way it makes sense."

Matt nodded. He stopped when he realized. "How're we going to get them out in the open?" he wondered.

In order for their plan to work, not only would Ollie need to create a storm of the century to wash away the smog and what made it up, they would have to lure the Poe out to an open area. They'd hide if they know it was raining, but if caught in a trap where they can't hide, they'll end up like the Wicked Witch.

"Ollie," Ripley asked him. "What are the Poes' intents?"

"Oh, uh, when me and my brother were on detail, we noticed they're attracted to humans. They tended to follow noises, but if they heard a human, they'd follow it," Ollie mentioned.

Matt could tell she had an idea on her mind and immediately said, "I'll volunteer."

Ripley eyed him and hissed, "I can handle my own!"

"I'm sorry, Rip, but it'd be poor taste to let you volunteer," Matt told her.

"Poor taste?" Ripley crossed her arms. "I'm perfectly capable, much as you are!"

They proceeded to argue and Karen and Arthur could only watch as the two bickered.

Ollie got a laugh out of it and called them an old married couple, much to Ripley's dismay. She directed her anger towards him for that and said sternly, "We're not an old married couple!"

"You argue like one," Ollie rolled his eyes.

Ripley stared at him and was about to say something before Matt decreed he'd be the one to lure the Poes out into the open. Until Ollie remembered that, they couldn't handle electrical currents very well and he'd add in lighting into the mix. It caused a small smile to appear on Ripley's face as she said to him, "Checkmate."

"Checkmate," he blinked several times. "Oh, no-no-no, that was _not_ a checkmate!"

"Old married couple," Ollie muttered under his breath.

Hours spent in the lab until Ollie came up with a conclusive way to cause it to storm and cause the smog to disperse permanently. All they had to do was pull the Poes into an area that he circled on the DataPad and it would be the end of the Poes and the smog.

Ripley readied for her part of the plan, Matt disapproved of this, but she did checkmate.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he tried to tell her. Ripley shrugged at this and said, "I've hurt worse."

He stared at her and she sighed. She said to him, "I will be fine."

She even pinky promised him on it and the plan commenced.

Ollie, Arthur, Karen, and Matt will set up machines all around the areas marked on the DataPad that'll act as conduits while Ripley led the Poes into the marked area.

With their breathing apparatuses, Ollie guided them out of his lab with the conduits in tow as Ripley hobbled ahead of them.

Ollie instructed the three on how to set up the conduits as they went. As they did this, Ripley followed the path on the DataPad and came up with a way to lure out the Poes. It took her through a tight squeeze alleyway into a dead end.

"These are a few of my favorite things," she began. "Crème coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels. Doorbells and sleigh bell, schnitzel with noodles."

She continued until the song came to a natural conclusion and she was closer to the area, but no Poe seemed to follow her. She furrowed her brow and realized she wasn't singing loud enough. She hated her singing voice, always did, and never liked it. However, she was supposed to lure the Poes to her. She cleared her throat and sung another song, this time louder.

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream," she haphazardly began to sing. "Make him the cutest, I ever seen."

She hobbled slowly as she continued to sing, taking liberties wherever she felt.

In the distance behind her, bulbous lights started forming and slowly making their way towards her as she sung.

"Mr. Sandman, I'm so alone," Ripley's voice resonated in the area as she felt a twang in her heart from the lyric. "Don't have nobody to call my own."

More lights that are bulbous appeared and followed Ripley through the streets towards the marked area. Ripley looked behind to check and there must've been thirty or forty bulbous lights. They were coming towards her now and her singing kept bringing more into the area. She continued to sing as she picked up the pace to keep the distance from her and the others.

"Mr. Sandman, someone to hold would be so peachy before we're too old," she sung, as lights grew brighter as the Poes followed her.

More showed up and they came closer than before, Ripley struggled to keep ahead as she hobbled and when she got to the designated area, she turned around and saw faint faces lit up by the bulbous lights.

"Please, please, Mr. Sandman," Ripley watched as they came closer. "Bring us all a dream."

They came closer and she saw their long arms holding their lanterns. Their small faces and pinprick eyes. They held out their free hands as they neared her, their hands large and clawed. Ripley held her right hand up as she braced for their touches.

When she smelt the rain and heard a rumble in the distance, she smiled and said to the Poes, "Checkmate."

A torrential downpour started and gave the Poes no chance to escape. They were unable to escape from where they came down because there were too many wanting to escape they couldn't get out of the way as they felt the electrical charge from the lighting as they let out shrills. All around her, the smog dissipated and lighting streaked across the skies.

The Poes shrilled as smoke emitted from their tiny bodies, their lanterns dropping to the ground as they melted into nothing before Ripley's very eyes. She noticed white smoke coming from the ground and float it its way up to the skies above, the clean air absorbed the smog as it entered the stratosphere.

Drenched, Ripley felt her hand tingling as she clenched it in a fist, it'll go away once she dried off. It always does this, especially when she showered. It's but another side effect from a long line of things that happened to her. Matt and the others remained blissfully unaware and she's keeping that way. No matter what.

She overheard someone shouting and saw Matt running down the alleyway with the others filing behind him.

"Oh, oh good," Matt held his chest as he saw Ripley was fine. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"I told you I was fine," she hissed at him.

Karen and Arthur looked at the puddles of the Poes beneath their feet as they walked over them.

Karen observed they were organic, nothing about them showed they were mechanical in nature. Arthur grew afraid of that observation and looked at Ripley.

"Ah, you okay?" he pointed at her hand that she clenched tightly. Ripley quickly told him she was fine and that they should inform Leona and the others of what happened.

It was long trek back to the Hole, they informed Leona of the happenings and the survivors cheered, as they no longer were afraid of the smog coming back.

With help, the four returned topside with Ollie and located Gena, who was sure they died since she hadn't heard from them in so long. Ollie gave her everything he had on the government contracts and the NDA, his own experiences, everything she needed to launch a campaign against the government.

She returned to the Bottom to interview Leona and the survivors before inquiring if they knew her sister. Her sister never reached them and given how many Poes came out of hiding, it was strongly hinted, she didn't survive.

Although upset at the revelation, Gena was happy, she had her answers. She thanked Matt and the others for their help, offered them free legal advices and representations in courts.  
With everything righted and the future bright for Prudence, Matt and the others found their way back to their gray worn police box that remained where it been since they exited it.

Key in hand, Ripley unlocked the police box and everyone entered.

Entering the police box, Arthur exhaled as he felt the weight of their ordeal lift. He smiled as he stretched out his arms, going, "Oh, I can't wait to go home!"

Karen crossed her arms as she stood by the console. "It's so strange," she whimsically said. "That we were in another world!"

"And it'll be our last," Ripley sternly told her before looking past her towards Matt who went up to the console and found the button he pushed. "I'm reigning in our deal, Matt."

Matt frowned and slowly nodded. He knew Ripley would never let them travel anywhere in the police box again and that she would make sure he would never sneak into it again.

Ripley sighed as she rested a hand on his shoulder and told him, "It's for the best. We were lucky, but, our luck will run out, it _always_ runs out."

"I know," Matt frowned.

He pushed the button that took them here and everyone braced as the air shifted and the sounds of metal sheets scrapping against each other. In minutes, it all stopped, and everyone went to the door.

"I'll make us some tea," Ripley offered them as Matt opened the door.

She noticed he had a peculiar look on his face. She went to him and asked him what's wrong.

He pointed and she followed his finger to see that they weren't in the backroom of the shop, they were somewhere else completely.

Arthur took notice and asked Matt if he hit the right button. Matt nodded and affirmed he did, even going back over to the console and finding the button he hit the last time. Ripley closed the door and he hit the button again, but nothing happened.

"Um, guys," Karen looked at them, worried.

"Um," Matt chewed on his bottom lip. "M-maybe we'll try a lever, yeah, a lever."

He grabbed the lever that took them to space and pulled on it, or attempted, but it wouldn't pull. Trying different buttons, Matt found nothing worked, and it seemed as though, well, he didn't know why he thought this, the police box wanted them to stay here, wherever they were.

Matt ushered them out of the police box and they found themselves in a peculiar situation.

"I don't suppose this police box has tickets," Ripley mused at the sight. Arthur held his mouth, "I'm going to be sick!"

Karen turned to them and asked, "Why did it bring us here?"

Matt shirked in his spot as he looked around. "Maybe it wanted us to have a bon voyage?" he wistfully hoped.

They were in the cargo hole of a cruise ship.

Matt looked towards his companions and gestured, "I suppose we're sailing the seven seas, then!"

"Oh, I wish I stayed back at the shop!" Arthur felt sickened.


	12. The Nightingale Cruise Pt 1

"Why did the police box bring us here?" Arthur questioned as he paced around the police box. He stopped momentary and brought up, "Are you sure you hit the right button?"

Matt affirmed he did, multiple times, and Arthur frowned as he started pacing again.

Karen gestured with her hands as she suggested, "Well, what if it brought us here, because something's going to happen or _will_ happen?"

"And that would mean we'd have to intervene," Ripley touched her chin lightly as she pondered the reason the police box brought them to a cruise ship instead of their intended destination. She didn't like the idea of intervening once more. Once, purely because of circumstances, but twice, and it's going down rabbit holes they shouldn't go down.

Matt clasped his hands together and he said, "Well, we can't go home, it won't let us. So, it seems as though we're trapped here until we figure out what it wants us to do."

"A police box is making us go on a cruise," Arthur rubbed his eyes. "That's a new one, if I ever heard!"

Ripley reminded them that since they were on a cruise, then it'd mean they'd need ticket stubs. Someone would surely inquire them if he or she stopped the four at any time. "We can't ride it out; someone's bound to find the police box. Can't go home because it won't let us, seems that we have to figure out a plan," she sighed.

Matt decided that they go topside and survey the cruise.

If the police box brought them here, it was for a reason, and given what they experienced a short while ago, likely, it was serious and they needed to solve it before anyone gets hurt.

He stopped and realized that perhaps they should check around the police box. He was never able to explore it, completely, not without drawing the ire of Ripley.

"Check the police box," Matt suggested them. "Maybe there's something we can use."

They spit off into groups and searched the police box. There were bizarre hallways that lined with empty rooms. It seemed to go forever, and nauseated them as they searched up and down.

Karen came across four flip covered sheets and showed them to the three. "Look, its tickets to the cruise!" she opened one of the covers to show a ticket.

"It looks new," Ripley, pointed out. "Where'd you find them?"

"In one of the rooms," Karen replied. She couldn't remember which room, but swore finding them inside a large container. There weren't anything else in the container, but the tickets.

Karen glimpsed at her ticket and stopped. "Wait," she narrowed her eyes. "It has my name!"

"Really…?" the three looked at hers and it showed her name, clear as day on the ticket. They grabbed their tickets and looked closely.

"Doesn't have my name," Matt showed his. Ripley shook her head. Arthur did as well. Karen became befuddled as she looked down at her ticket.

Matt blinked as he studied the ticket to the cruise and as he did, he froze. It showed his name. It SHOWED his name.

"Wait," Arthur pointed at his own ticket. "It has my name!"

"Mine too," Ripley flipped the strange ticket around and studied it. "Most peculiar, but if it helps us solve our mystery, then I suppose we have our tickets."

"Just one problem," Arthur glimpsed at his ticket closely. "It doesn't say what cruise we're on or our destination."

Ripley studied her ticket, it looked like tickets to a cruise ship but didn't have anything that showed the name of the ship, the destination, the date of the ticket, it was all blank except the name of the recipient. It was peculiar and Ripley theorized that based on context, the sheets change. She opted to try her theory out and said to the three, "I have a PhD."

"You do?" Matt blinked. He'd never heard anything about that. It caught up to him when she presented the sheet and it showed, not the ticket, but a degree.

"Oh that's cool!" Arthur became excited for the first time since they used the police box. He wanted to know if his could become his driver's license. "No, officer, I _do_ have my license!"

He flipped his cover open and wowed at the sight that it replicated his driver's license down to his picture.

Karen tried hers by saying, "But I have backstage passes!"

She opened hers again and it showed a backstage pass.

Matt got in on the fun and said, "I have a ticket to the football game, next month!"

He opened his again, finding it replicated the ticket to a football game.

Arthur, impressed, said that this would make up for the problems he had before with the police box. He wondered if he could use it to get into a sold out concert he and Karen wanted to go. Ripley sharply told him that after this, the sheets would go back in the police box promptly. "We can't have these getting lost," Ripley said. "Imagine the nonsense people would get into if they had this. Look at you!"

"These things don't seem all that scary, Rip," Matt studied his sheet carefully. Ripley reminded him, "I'm not scared of context sensitive sheets, I'm only scared of idiots getting their hands on them."

With their Context Sensitive Sheets, or C.S.S., in hands, the four stepped out of the police box and scoped the cargo of the ship. Matt deduced that they should dress to occasion, that they needed to blend in. Considering the extent of the cargo, over a thousand or more boxes and cases, they had plenty to choose.

"Make sure it's nothing branded or unique," he said as the three started looking through the cargo.

"Awesome, I never been on a cruise before!" Karen gleamed as she ecstatically changed out of her drably clothes into something more fitting for the cruise. Searching through the ship's cargo, she found a set of clothes she'd borrow for the time being. She went with a light blue dress that went pass her knees, beige stockings, and pinned her hair back with a black clasp.

Arthur went with a simple white collared shirt with a vest worn over it; he didn't really like most of the clothing he found.

Matt happily dug through the clothes and picked out his wardrobe. Another tweed jacket, much newer than the one he worn previously, and found a red bow tie amid the piles of clothes that went nicely with a plaid brown shirt he found.

The only one who didn't seem inclined to change clothes, of course, Ripley, who held reservations on why they were brought to the cruise ship and not the shop as they hoped. She became concerned, checking around, didn't seem happy about the idea of being on a cruise ship. It took Matt prodding her to change out of her clothes into something that blended in with the crowds.

Ripley dug around the clothes and changed into a dark grey long coat that gone down to her knees, black knee high socks, and found a schoolboy's shorts that fit her. With their clothes changed out, the four were ready to head topside.

Arthur and Matt covered the police box with a loose tarp and tied it around with rope. Karen had the idea to label it as fragile.

With the police box hidden, the four walked through the cargo, and headed towards what appeared to be the elevators.

"You know, mum and dad went on a cruise once," Arthur blinked as he stood in the elevator with the others. "Oh, I hope I don't end up with food poisoning like dad, did."

The elevator hummed as it moved up.

Ripley remained concerned; she didn't really tell them why she didn't like the idea of being on a cruise ship. Only, that they should remain vigilant and if anything goes wrong, be ready to brave cold waters.

"Now, when we reach the top, we'll be inconspicuous as possible," Matt clasped his hands together. "If there's any truth to those books we have at the shop, our answers will likely be in the dining room."

"I am kinda hungry," Arthur, pondered the idea of grabbing something to eat. He hadn't been able to eat since Gena's place in Prudence. If they were going to try to find out Intel, having an empty stomach would've been a problem.

The elevator door slid opened and in the distance, they heard bluesy music coming down the winding hallways. Following the music, the tempo got louder as they neared the threshold where they met with a large dining room. There were at least a hundred large tables, maybe more they haven't seen yet, and several chairs around them. Nauseating to count, roughly 300 patrons or more were in the dining room. Most weren't even human!

There were half dozen blue-skinned aliens, fourteen red-skinned aliens, it was complicated to keep track and Matt realized they weren't in the past, but in the future. Only, it looked more like the past than a futuristic setting.

The banners above named the cruise shift, S.S. Nightingale, in service since 2040.

There were flapper girls, most aliens, dancing on the stage as a man played on the piano. He sung loudly into the audience as they jived along to the melodies.

Carefully, they made their way over to one of the emptier tables and sat. They watched as the man on the piano sung, when light hit him, they found he was an alien with a spiky face.

"Oh, Val-e-rie," he sung loud. "Why won't you mar-ry me-e?"

Singing, he smacked the piano keys while he scatted. The audience, completely enamored with him, clapped along to the tune.

A waiter came over and served the four drinks. They received their glasses as he passed over their table to serve others at a different table.

Matt looked down to his glass, the waiter gave him bourbon. From the smell of it, it was stronger compared to the kind he seen before. He wasn't much of a bourbon person, though. Not much for the taste, if he could be honest and he looked over to the others to see what they received.

Karen and Ripley received martinis with olives in them. Arthur received the same as he did; only he drank it. He commented that the bourbon tasted better than the one he drank at a party he went to recently.

Lifting her martini, Karen glimpsed to Ripley eying hers with disinterest. "Not much of a martini person, Rip?" Karen asked her. Ripley shook her head. "Too weak for me," she complained.

She opted to change drinks with Matt. Matt got her martini and she got his bourbon, which she drank without hesitation.

The song continued until it ended and everyone in the audience clapped wildly as the singer bowed before the audience. He waved to them, blowing kisses, before he left the stage.

An announcer, a short stout man, came out on stage and revealed the name of the singer as Zippy Ziggy. He went on to tell light jokes, before announcing the next singer, a Thomas Waits. "He's got the voice of the Devil. He'll read you like the Bible, chew you up and spit you out, and if you ain't careful, you might catch him at night!" proclaimed the announcer to the audience. "He'll swallow your souls, if you don't watch!"

A band came out onto the stage and situated behind the piano as a shaggy man, human, came out on stage. He had burnt auburn hair; dark eyes covered in crow's feet, and had a voice that carried its weight across the dining room. He scanned the audience and smiled at them, showing his off-white teeth. Taking his place at the piano, he gave the title of his song, "Promise", and the cello and bass started as he began playing the piano. It wasn't heavy handed like Zippy, it sounded more morose. Clearing his throat, Thomas sang and his voice, ragged from smoking and drinking heavily, echoed in the silent audience.

Humming, Thomas gently tapped his fingers against the piano keys. "Well, mama, can you see me now?" he asked aloud. "I'm hopeless and alone, in this… lonely world. Gotta find my way back home to you, that's my promise to you."

Karen commented on Thomas' voice, it so ragged, it surprised her that she could understand what he said. Matt tried to imagine someone he knew that sounded and looked similar. Arthur shirked in his spot as he heard Thomas' voice, it sounded uncomfortably similar to people he knew from home. Ripley, sat quietly, and listened to Thomas as he wailed his song.

"These lands look like paces I been, but mama… they're strange. I've met people who I used to know, but they don't recognize me. Strangers with familiar faces, I can't tell you how hard it was… for me to hide my pain. Gotta find my way back…!" Thomas' voice echoed as he continued to play the piano. He gave off bravado as he played, his band behind him done the same, and he hummed again as he tapped the keys.

"I'm a stranger in familiar lands. Gone to what I thought was my home, but it was just a tomb. Tried to find my place, but all I done is land on my face. What would you tell me, if you were here?" Thomas turned his head to look at the audience. His dark eyes glistened in the dim lights as he glanced around the audience. He turned his head back to the piano and hummed again. "A tear in my eye, but I can't cry no more. Just another hopeless drunk wandering with no direction with a bottle in hand and a shaggy coat for the cold nights, walking down some familiar streets, but I can't find my way back."

Karen and the others spoke to each other; Ripley listened to Thomas intently, and didn't pay any attention to their conversation. She rubbed her eyes and blinked several times, as Thomas continued.

"Oooooh, mama, if you were here, what would you tell me?" Thomas asked aloud as he tapped against the piano keys. "Found a stranger with your face today, and she didn't tell me it'd be alright. Went about her day and went on home. I know she ain't you, but I hoped it was. Just wanted to know that'll it be all right, but I know it's not how it works. Gonna find my way back home, that's my promise to you!"

The cello and bass played off each other as the melody continued. Thomas hummed once more as he shook his head. "I've been trying to find my way home for the past year and I've been shedding my tears. There's plenty of fear in my eyes, can't you see?" Thomas tilted his head, allowing light to hit his eyes, glistening as he stared up. He lowered his head and shook his head. "Found some beers tonight, gonna drink away the pain that I feel, don't hate me now. I feel like every step I take, I'm farther away from you than I was before. Just tell me, somebody, where do I go from here?"

He hummed, as the music grew louder.

"Why does he sound familiar?" Karen rubbed the side of her head. Arthur shrugged and suggested, "Could be some of those singers from the clubs."

"Hm, we do have a lot of CDs, maybe Rip knows," Matt scratched his chin. He turned towards Ripley, but found she paid attention to the song extensively and didn't respond when he asked her a question.

"Oh, I'm fed up, tired of living a lie, mama. I can't keep this up, no more. It's starting to hurt me, too. I've been used, abused, and left for dead, and all I have left are the scars. Will they let me see you before they drag me to hell, when I blow out my brains?" Thomas raised two fingers as he played half the tunes with his free hand. He placed the two fingers to the side of his head and motioned with them. "Just two in the head, it al it takes. That's what they always say. Will you hate me for doing it; will you even let me see you before the journey down?"

Thomas scatted loudly as he gestured with his free hand, pushing it down to the piano keys, as if they dragged him to the depths of Hell. He cackled loudly as he smacked the keys aggressively and the cello and bass followed. This continued for five minutes before it slowly returned to the previous tone.

"It's been a helluva long time since I wrote you a letter, mama. I got some news!" Thomas shouted loudly, briefly. "I found some friends, but I know they won't be mine for long, but I'm so alone. They are my ticket home, I feel it in my heart, and I'll do what I can to make it work. They all look familiar to me, but I know they're not who I think they are. With friends like these, I will find my way home to you. Will you wait for me?" Thomas drawn out the last part as the tune slowly morphed, becoming cheerful. Laughing wildly, Thomas hooted and hollered a happy look in his eye as he hummed the tune. "Oh, mama, I've been pining now, but I can't find the heart to tell 'em. It's not my place to tell how it is, I'm just a stranger in Wonderland. Gotta have my pride and I'm not gotta lie. I wanna tell them all the things I feel, but I know it won't keep. Just wanted to feel the love tonight, before it's too late. Ooooh, I wish I didn't fall in love!"

Thomas turned his head towards the audience again; he looked into every face of the patrons and stopped when he saw someone in the audience that caught his attention. He stared at them before he turned his head back to the piano and continued to sing.

"Why did I fall in love?" Thomas shook his head, pitifully. "It hurts me worse than a knife. I just wanted comfort and now it's a part of my life. Why didn't I run, why did I stay, I should've said no. Now, I'm torn in two and I don't know what to do."

He hummed as he scatted, swaying on the stool as he tapped his fingers against the keys. "Oh, mama, I know it's true. I wish I could've told you goodbye, if I'd known. But I guess that's not how the world works. Oh, mama, I used to be so blue. You should see me now. I've stopped my drinking and now I'm singing my tunes for the people. Gonna walk the strange lands. Gonna see the people. I know I won't see you again, but I'll keep you near my heart. It's not gonna be easy saying goodbye, but mama, I'm not alone anymore. We're gonna stumble in the darkness, gonna trip over our shoes, but there's light at the end of the darkness. Hmmm, mama, we're going to take it slow. I have my arm around 'em, we'll walk this strange land together. Gonna find our own home to call. Gonna find our place in this world. I'll always think of you, mama, and that's a promise."

He scatted as the melody became happier and uplifting. Humming he continued to play the piano until he stopped and the audience cheered and hollered. Standing up, he walked to the center of the stage and bowed before the audience, flowers scattered on the stage as people threw them on the stage.

After picking up a violet, Thomas smelled it, looked at the audience one more time, before he turned around and went with his band off stage. Another man came on stage to collect the flowers before scurrying off the stage and the announcer returned to the stage to give the closing monologue before the stage closed and the next show starting tomorrow night.

The guests continued to dine and converse with one another and the smell of food wafted through the dining room as waiters brought out food on trays. They rested the trays in the center of the tables before bringing out individual plates for everyone seated.

"Is this really happening?" Arthur looked down at his plate of a rather large steak with mashed potatoes, gravy, and peas. He nervously cut the steak and took a bite, expecting to taste nothing like he expected and possibly disgusting, but he ended up cutting another sizeable cut of the steak and chewed on the piece as he shook his head. His mouth full, he said, "I hope I'm not dreaming!"

Matt looked at the tray of food they brought to their table and picked out several items and pulled it towards his plate. He grabbed a mini meat pie, took a bite out of it, and nodded approvingly of it. "Hm, it's good," he slowly chewed on the meat pie and taking a drink of the tea, they served alongside the food trays.

Ripley looked at the trays of food and became apprehensive at the sight. She wasn't sure whether or not to take from it and her plate remained empty while she continued to drink bourbon. Matt caught on and asked her, "Aren't you hungry?"

Looking into her half-drunk glass of bourbon, she shook her head. "Nah," she replied. A waiter came over and filled her glass of bourbon for her and she thanked them before drinking it.

Hours passed, Matt, Karen, and Arthur tried every dish and drink they could ever imagine. They talked about everything that came to mind and they enjoyed themselves immensely. "Oh, I'll have to go back to the gym," Karen mentioned.  
Arthur tried an oxtail soup and nodded. "I'll get my earphones and come with," he agreed with her. Matt stretched out his arms and mentioned, "I'll have to play a couple of games."

Ripley was the only one of the group to haven't eaten anything. She simply drank bourbon. She drank it slowly, letting the ice melt, and when she finished her drinks, she'd get a new one with more ice. She let the others talk among themselves; she didn't have anything to add to their conversation.

She preferred to contemplate quietly.

"Earth to Rip," Karen snapped her fingers. Ripley turned her head to her as she had a concerned look. Pointing at her glass, Karen brought up, "Shouldn't you ease up, you've been drinking a lot."

Ripley slowly blinked and shook her head. She brought the drink to her lips and gruffly said before she drank from it, "I'm fine."

Matt grew concerned; Ripley hadn't eaten at all and only drank bourbon. He wanted to say something, but knew he couldn't with everyone around. Ripley can also be difficult to talk to, so, that added to the conundrum.

He waited for the right time to talk to her, but that chance never came. She ended up standing and went to find a way to grab a cabin for them. Returning a short while, she handed them the key to their cabin, 312, and sat down with a new drink.

Matt brought up that she should stop, at least for a while, she's been drinking quite a while, and that because of doing it on an empty stomach, it'd become problematic.

Ripley took one look at him and looked like she wanted to say something, instead she returned to her drink.

Arthur stood up and rubbed his belly, he said he was going to their cabin, and sleep off the three dinners he had. Karen stood up as well; she wanted to stretch out on her bed.

Matt reluctantly stood up too and looked down to Ripley. He motioned with his hand and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"In a while," Ripley replied. She didn't look at him and only seemed interested in being alone.

Matt, Arthur, and Karen walked away from the table and headed for their cabin. Matt had a look as he walked with them towards the cabin. Arthur frowned and asked, "What's eating her?"

"She's going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow," Karen grew worried about Ripley's drinking. Since they knew each other, she never saw Ripley drink so much.

Shoving his hands in his pocket, Matt stopped short of the hallway towards their cabin and said he's going to look around. He'll be at their cabin in a short while. He watched them disappear down the hallway before turning around and walking back, he couldn't hide his concern for Ripley, but also the reason why they were here. He decided he'll walk around, eavesdrop, and hopefully round Ripley up and bring her to their cabin so she can sleep off the excess alcohol she consumed.

With help of a map, he went a direction and walked.


	13. The Nightingale Cruise Pt 2

Matt walked around the cruise ship, he mingled in some crowds, found out that S.S. Nightingale sailed in the Milky Way, towards a resort somewhere on Pluto. The guests were all people of wealth, old money, wise business decisions, and luck; they afford the prices for the tickets. He learned several names of various alien species he encountered on the ship, too many to list, but he kept up with help of context.

From what Matt seen in his walk, there wasn't anything that pointed to a disaster or anything of that nature.

Grabbing an itinerary from a counter, Matt studied it and found the times that the dining room shows started and what times breakfast, lunch, and dinner started. They just came in for dinner and the last show for the evening.

Deciding it was time to look for Ripley and bring her back to the cabin, Matt turned around near the staircase to the deck and as he walked, he accidentally bumped into a woman.

She had sunburnt frizzy hair tied back, olive eyes, burgundy lips, and wore a red sequin dress. If he had to guess, she was mid-thirties.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Matt profusely apologized to her as she righted herself.

"I shouldn't have had those cocktails," the woman sighed. She slowly blinked before glancing towards Matt. Narrowing her eyes at him, she asked, "Are you a professor?"

"Oh, no," Matt shook his head. The woman, confused, pointed out, "You look like one."

"Ah, just something I threw together on a short notice," Matt admitted.

The woman studied him more before asking, "I thought I met everyone on this flying anchovy can. How did I miss you?"

Rubbing the back of his head and chuckling, Matt told her, "Oh, you know, you see one party, you seen them all."

The woman chuckled at this. She agreed with his statement. "I can hardly stand to hear one more story about a bird's flight to the Cancun Hamptons. You hear one, you heard them all, just once I'd like a new story," she sighed at the same set of stories she heard over the course of dinner. Elder women going to the famous Cancun Hamptons and all their endeavors trying to find the right souvenir to bring home whist their complaints about bellboys not coming to them in under ten seconds of being requested. They raved about the foods always served in small portions, no smaller than a dollop of cream, in giant plates. Soups made with the richest of ingredients, so small one woman finished it with a swoop of her soupspoon. The costs of these fine meals, they treated as nothing more than a drop in the bucket. To the average and poor, they could spend the money elsewhere and still have enough compared to what the ritzy folk paid for their favourite rack of lamb made with gold leaves that provide no substance and wasted on glittering meat.

Suffice to say, she didn't know which was worse, hearing stories about birds going shopping or birds going on vacation. Either way, she grew tired of them and rescinded to simply showing up to dining room shows and mingling elsewhere. It helped her immensely with her voyage.

"Ah, I wouldn't know any good stories," Matt shrugged at her assumption. To tell the truth, he didn't really want to tell her anything about him. As Ripley reminded them, it was better for everyone they encountered not to remember them. They should disappear without a trace and no one the wiser. It was to keep trouble to a minimal.

The woman laughed at him. "I'm sure they're better than a woman trying to find the right size hat at a boutique," she teased him.

Matt tried to smile at this, but he waved his hand. "I wish I could tell you some, but I'm needed elsewhere. Are you able to find your way back to the cabin?" he looked at her. She nods but stops. She had a look on her face.

"Oh, was she a friend of yours?" the woman asked.

Matt stared at her before responding, "What do you mean?"

The woman replied as she pointed behind herself, "She seemed pretty bummed out, so I shared some drinks with her. She really shouldn't drink on an empty stomach like that, but she didn't seem the talkative type. Last I seen her was when she upped and left the dining room. I thought she left to "powder her nose" but she didn't come back. I was going to look for her, but I'm not in the position to walk around in heels right now."

Matt haphazardly asked, "I guess she didn't mutter anything about where she was going, did she?"

The woman shrugged. "Only thing I heard from her was that cane," she said.

She described Ripley down to the cane and Matt grew worried. He wanted to find her, but he also didn't want the woman to get hurt on her way back to her cabin. So he asked, "Are you going to be alright finding your way back, I could find someone."

The woman laughed at this. She wagged her finger at him and said, "I may be a tipsy bit drunk, but not _that_ drunk. I'll be fine. Go on and find her, I don't know how she's walking around fine, but you better catch up to her just to be sure. People have gone overboard from drinking too much. The force field catches them and the captain gets _unbearably_ cranky when he has to send people down to get them up to the main deck."

Matt watched her walk slowly past him and he frowned. He walked towards the direction the woman came from and attempted to find Ripley. Just to be sure, he checked their cabin, she wasn't there, and Arthur and Karen were already asleep, stuck in a perpetual food coma, so he couldn't ask them. Walking back out of the cabin, he continued to look until he realized she wasn't anywhere below deck.

He located the staircase to the top deck and walked up. There were plenty of people playing card games and talking among themselves. Smoke wafted throughout the area, from several lit cigarettes and cigars. In the haze, Matt peered around, but Ripley was nowhere near the tables. She didn't seem the type to play any card game, that he knew.

Walking past the card tables, Matt went around the corner and found elderly guests playing a futuristic variation of the ever-popular shuffleboard. They just tapped buttons and holograms of the pieces moved whatever direction they picked. Ripley definitely didn't play shuffleboard.

"Where the bloody hell did that woman go?" Matt muttered as he scratched the back of his head. For someone with a cane, she was quick on her feet. It seemed like no matter how much he walked; he couldn't catch up to her.

Matt continued his search; he hardly paid attention to his surroundings. He ended up stopping when he saw a flash in the corner of his eye and turned his head. He realized a comet flying past the cruise, a streak of white across the black sky. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to watch it fly past him or her before returning to whatever they were doing.

It memorized Matt, seeing the comet go by. He'd completely forgotten they weren't on an ocean. Well, perhaps, not the ocean _they_ were thinking of. They were on an ocean of stars. He had to blink several times before he snapped out of it and went looking for Ripley once more.

It came as a relief when he saw a familiar face sitting at one of the tables near the string of lights. She was talking to none other than Thomas Waits, the singer from the last show. He slowly smoked his cigarette as he talked with her. Matt didn't hear all their conversation, only tidbits.

"…We're all mad. We're too stupid to realize it. If we did, how different would it been?" Thomas tapped his cigarette against the ashtray provided. Ripley simply frowned at this. She responded, "Sometimes I wish I knew."

When Thomas turned his head to cough, he saw Matt standing by a potted plant and a smile grew on his face. He pointed with his finger and said, "But he ain't mad, luv, got no mad bone in 'im. Don't think he'll ever have a cracked smile, but I have one of them feelings. Says _he_ won't have a cracked smile, but something about someone else having _more_ than just a cracked smile. Don't know what that's about, just comes and goes."

Ripley had a look on her face the moment he mentioned something about someone else having a "cracked smile" that screamed internal distress that she quickly controlled and buried heavily before turning her head to see Matt coming towards their table.

Thomas stood up and stretched out his lanky arms before putting out his cigarette, he thanked Ripley for the conversation before he ventured off elsewhere, the smoke following him.

"Bloody hell, where have you been, I've been looking all over for you," Matt exhaled as he sat down at the table. "You had me worried."

Ripley sharply told him, "I'm fine!"

Matt sharply responded, "Says the one who drank enough bottles to ground someone on an empty stomach. What's gotten into you?"

Ripley exhaled and shook her head. She calmly told him, "I'm _not_ overboard. I'm _not_ anywhere I shouldn't. I'm _not_ in any sort of trouble. I'm fine."

As much as Ripley liked to assert this, Matt could easily tell this wasn't the case. Ripley saw this and lowered her head. "I'm fine," she asserted. "Stop worrying about me, so much. I can handle a few drinks."

Matt challenged this, causing Ripley to shake her head.

"Look, can we not?" Ripley gestured, undertones of her slurring her words showed when she raised her voice. "I'll be fine once I sleep this off."

Matt wanted to challenge her assertion again, but he saw that she simply didn't have the interest to continue fighting him and simply withdrew from their argument. She wasn't drinking again, so there was that. Something bothered her, she wasn't speaking about it with him, and whenever he tried bringing up her conversation with Thomas, she had that look of almost hidden fright.

"Come on, let's get back to the cabin," Matt motioned. "Please…?"

He had those eyes when he said 'please'. Ripley hated those eyes; she stared at him for the longest time before submitting. She got up with her cane in hand and Matt walked with her down the stairs. She didn't talk to him on the way to their cabin, she kept looking to the ground. Matt chalked it up to her drinking.


	14. The Nightingale Cruise Pt 3

Matt walked with Ripley down the winding hallways. He had an arm around hers as he helped her keep her footing. The alcohol caught up to her finally. Ripley hadn't spoken to him since he found her and she always looked to the ground.

Although he wanted to tell her it was her fault for drinking so much, he realized that something bothered her. Drinking was the only way for her to cope, it looked, and she never mentioned it to him. He recalled what she told the doctor from their previous adventure, how she was shot and what she told Briscoe, that it was a friend that done it.

In his mind, he pieced together a theory, Ripley's friend, for some reason, shot her in the knee and the result caused her underlying grief.

Of course, with Ripley's stubbornness, she wouldn't confirm or deny even if he asked her. Drunk or not, she wouldn't even look at him.

They neared the cabin and Matt opened the door for Ripley who hobbled inside, Arthur and Karen still asleep as Matt closed the door behind.

Ripley slowly walked to her bed and sat down; she had a look on her face as she slowly blinked. Matt came around the side and helped take off her shoes. "You're going to have a nasty hangover, Rip," Matt warned her. "I hope you know that."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled in return. It sounded sincere, Matt checked her to make sure she was fine. Tilting his head, he asked her, "Rip, why're you drinking so much?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled again.

Matt watched her drifting asleep and helped her lay down, she was out like a light and he frowned. He wasn't sure whether she was apologizing to him or someone else. She was drunk enough she couldn't hold conversation, he wasn't sure. He accepted it as such.

He took off his tweed jacket and shoes before hopping on his bed and drifted off to sleep himself. He ended up sinking in the bed though, the mattress soft enough that he felt encased by cream colored marshmallow. It took no time for him to snore softly.

Hours passed, the first ones up were Arthur and Karen whom readied to head back to the dining hall for breakfast. They attempted to wake Matt and Ripley, but they remained asleep.

"They'll know where we are," Arthur shrugged as he followed Karen out of their cabin. "Wonder what they'll have!"

In an hour, Matt woke up and yawned loudly as he pushed himself out of the bed. He stopped and looked around, Arthur, Karen weren't in the cabin, and Ripley was still asleep. She'll probably be asleep for most of the cruise, she did drink heavily the night before.

He checked her, to be sure, she was all right, before deducing Arthur and Karen went to the dining room for breakfast. He happened to be hungry; he had to walk around the cruise ship the night before to look for Ripley. It worked off his dinner.

Putting on his tweed jacket and shoes, Matt glanced over to Ripley, who remained asleep on her bed before writing a quick note on the desk.

After putting a paperweight on it, he left the cabin and walked towards the dining room. He followed the smell of food and there were trays of breakfast foods that circled the dining room. There were six types of bacon, different styles of eggs, breakfast sausages, and different porridges, those being what Matt saw first.

He scanned the room before he spotted Arthur and Karen munching on their respected breakfast. Karen ate her fruit salad and Arthur munched on bacon.

"Oh, hey sleepyhead," Karen spotted Matt coming towards the table. Matt sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Arthur asked him, "We were waiting for you to come back to the cabin. Where were you two?"

"Ah, you know Rip, I had to find her, for someone with a cane, she moves fast," Matt exhaled as a waiter sat down a glass of iced water. He asked for coffee and the waiter moved to fetch a pot and a cup for Matt. Karen asked him, "How bad was she?"

"She was still upright when I found her, but she needed to sleep it off. She didn't put up resistance when I asked her to come back to the cabin," Matt told her.

Arthur frowned as he wondered, "What was eating her?"

Matt didn't know what to tell him, he didn't know either. He shook his head and replied, "I don't know, she wouldn't tell me."

"Sounds about right," Arthur shrugged. They've tried numerous times to get Ripley to open up to them, but it always seemed futile in every step they took.

Karen tried once or twice, but she felt like Ripley dodged every question she posed.

Arthur tried being lighthearted but Ripley made it difficult to keep up the ruse.

Matt tried to be the friend, but it seemed like Ripley had a hard time believing he was.

"I mean, we've only known her for a few weeks," Karen mentioned as she grabbed more food from the trays. "It's not like we're fire forged friends, yet."

"Hm, I don't know, I mean, you never told me about that bo—", Arthur was immediately silenced when Karen threw bacon at him. She scolded him for it, said he had no right to say anything about it. The context alone gave Matt enough to understand what Arthur was trying to say.

"At least I don't sleep walk na—!" Arthur threw bacon back at Karen, causing her to sneer at him. He raised his finger and said, "I haven't done that in a while!"

The two began to bicker and Matt chewed on his bacon. He glimpsed around and Ripley hadn't come to the table yet, but given how much she drank, he didn't know when she'd get up and how well she'd fair.

He grew concerned, although it was only a day and a half they been on the cruise, he hadn't seen anything out of place. From what he gathered from looking around the cruise ship the night before, it seemed like any other cruise ship, aside from being in space, that is.

As he munched on his bacon, he noticed a familiar face looking over at their table. He stopped for a moment to see for certain that it was the woman he met last night, she seemed better than she was when he first met her. She wasn't wearing her dress this time, she wore a yellow Sunday's dress.

She caught him looking and gave him a wink.

Matt gave a smile back before having bacon thrown at him by Karen who asked what he was looking at.

Turning back to Karen, Matt picked up the bacon from his jacket and bit down on it. He chewed on the bacon before telling Karen, "I wasn't looking at anything."

Breakfast continued, Karen ate several different fruit parfaits and single French toasts while Arthur tried different bacon. Matt went back and forth various items; he had different plates near him at intervals.

Ripley hadn't shown up and Matt opted to check on her. Breakfast was ending soon before they closed the dining room until lunchtime. By the time he coaxed her and helped her towards the dining room, breakfast'll already ended. So he asked if it was possible for him to take a cup of coffee and a tray of food with him when one of the waiters walked over to their table.

The waiter said he could and when he was done, he place the tray and cup on the cart near the door and leave it outside the room for someone to come by and claim it.

"I'll see you topside, right?" Matt looked over to Karen and Arthur. They nodded and he grabbed things he figured Ripley would like, some bacon, eggs, hash, anything really. He stood up with the tray of food and walked out of the dining room towards their cabin.

Gingerly walking with the tray he reached the door and opened it with one hand. "Ripley," he called to her. "Come on, sleepyhead, I brought some breakfast."

He heard grumbling and noticed Ripley looking around the cabin, agitated. She kept checking her pockets and looked through her shoes. She looked distressed and stopped when she noticed Matt.

"Ripley, what's wrong?" Matt asked her as he sat down the tray of food on the cart.

She said agitatedly, "The key, I can't find the key."

The key to the police box, Ripley couldn't find it after she woke up. She was sure she had it when they changed clothes and came up. She didn't believe she lost the key when she left the dining room last night.

Matt offers to help her look and they checked the cabin from top to bottom, but the key nowhere in sight. Ripley wasn't happy and grew frustrated. Matt tried to calm her, but she shook her head. "I had the key," she stated. "I checked for it before we left the hull."

"Calm down, I'm sure it's somewhere," Matt frowned as Ripley paced around the cabin. "Look, we'll look for the key after you eat breakfast. Come on, I brought you some before the dining room closed."

He pointed at the tray and Ripley stopped pacing. She followed his finger towards the tray and frowned. "You didn't have to," she told him. Matt reminded her, "You drank pretty heavily last night; I figured this'll help you."

He noticed she wasn't hung over as he expected of someone who drank several glasses worth of bourbon.

Ripley went over to the tray and grabbed a few slices of bacon.

"Er, Ripley," Matt watched her chew on the bacon. "I wanted to ask you something."

After finishing her bacon, Ripley looked over to him and asked, "What's that?"

Matt chewed on the bottom of his lip before he asked her, "When we were back at the police station, you said a friend shot you, is that true?"

He wanted to know if that had to do with Ripley's drinking and general behavior. She never told him anything about the knee other than an injury and if it was true she was shot, that'd help explain her dodging questions.

Ripley frowned and turned around to face him proper. She shook her head, "I rather not talk about it."

"If it's bothering you, maybe talking about it'll help," Matt tried reasoning with her, he hoped if she told him maybe it'll help her. Once more, she refused to tell him. She only said it wasn't his concern and that instead he help her find the key to the police box.

In between eating, Ripley looked for the key, but couldn't find it. Matt suggested that it could've been left in the dining room, which caused Ripley to have a look on her face.

Matt tried to ask her what was wrong but she hurried towards the door and opened it. Rushing to follow her, Matt repeated his question, which Ripley finally answered. "That _harlot_ took it!" Ripley sneered as she hobbled out of the cabin. She had an ugly look on her face.

Matt reasoned that she might've not taken the key as Ripley thought, but she sharply told him, it had to been her.

She remembered talking to someone, a woman, in the dining room shortly before she left and walked around the cruise ship. Of course the name eluded her, but she remembered the face, she started fixating on the face and she wanted to find the person. Only when Matt mentioned the woman he met when he went to look for her did Ripley ask him if she said anything.

"She said she shared drinks with you," Matt gestured as he struggled to follow Ripley. Ripley stopped, allowing him to catch up, and replied, "She grabbed me a glass of bourbon when I couldn't stand."

She remembered that she watched the woman get up and walk away from the table. She started drifting off to sleep and felt something touching her, when she snapped out of it, the woman had the glass and asked if she still wanted the bourbon.

Ripley fumed and continued to call her a harlot, swine, anything that came to mind. She told Matt to get the others and have them help finding the woman, she was going down to the hull and make sure the police box was still there. She also wanted to catch the woman and quote Ripley, "Pop her head off like a dolly."

Matt tried to stop her, but she hurried towards the elevator, and Matt ran to the staircase leading to the topside.

Arthur and Karen sat by the table looking out to the stars when they saw Matt running toward them. He quickly explained to them that a woman stole the key from Ripley and if they saw her. Them neither did but stood up and helped him search the cruise ship for the woman.

"Did you get her name, at least?" Karen asked Matt, who looked to his feet, he never did. He didn't want to leave an impression on the woman and now this happened, he felt like he already did just that.

They asked around, using what Matt described of the woman. Since there were so many guests, none of them remembers her. Apparently, she had the same thought as they did about impressions.

"She has to be somewhere," Arthur scratched his head, she couldn't gone far or anywhere, the force field kept all and any from leaving the cruise ship until they docked.

"If we make a big deal of it, she'll hide out somewhere and we'll have eyes on us," Karen deduced as she scoped a group of elderly people walking towards their swimming class.

Matt crossed his arms as he thought about where she went. None of the guests knew her or recognized her, but he saw her in the dining room just fine. He began to wonder if she was watching them last night the moment they entered the dining room. She honed on them. Watched them and laid in wait until she could get to Ripley and take the key from her.

He began to wonder if there was more to the cruise than they were lead to believe. Nobody would steal away on a cruise ship, even if it's nice and it went somewhere interesting, unless there's something on the cruise ship and they wanted it.

Matt didn't want to rush to conclusions, but they did see quite a bit of valuables in the hull when they exited the police box. Although since they were on a cruise ship surrounded by a force field, there wasn't a way for the thief to escape capture. Unless said thief had a plan to escape authorities and had an escape plan at the ready. And that's where the key comes in.


	15. The Nightingale Cruise Pt 4

Matt rushed down the stairs with Karen and Arthur running behind him, they've searched everywhere on the cruise ship except the one place the woman could've gone. The hull, it made sense, if she wasn't a guest like them, she'd needed a place without foot traffic to hide whenever she wasn't hiding among the other guests.

Worried about Ripley, Matt nearly fell down the stairs as he gotten to the bottom of the staircase. He looked around, all he seen were crates and suitcases, before rushing through a maze of them towards the police box.

He nearly slid on the ground as he came around a corner too fast, and he hurried past the suitcases they went through the night before. In the distance, he heard a conversation.

"Ever danced with the Purple Devil under a pale moonlight?" Ripley narrowed her dark eyes onto the woman who stood defensively across from her. "Few lived to talk about it."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" balked the woman who slowly moved around while facing Ripley. Ripley told her in a low voice, "It's a warning. What you're planning will not go unnoticed. You think you're clever, you may be right, but one day, when the worst has happened. You'll think you've won, you might even celebrate. No matter how bright you think you are, how agile you think you can run, it won't help you in the end. It never helped before, why should it help, now?"

The two stood in place as they narrowed their eyes on the other. Behind Ripley, the police box that been uncovered by the woman. She was about to open it hadn't Ripley appeared and got between her and the police box.

The woman watched them the moment they stepped out of the police box, she became intrigued by it, but after they left she couldn't get it open. Even her kit and years of practicing did nothing to open the door. Nothing she did worked. She would've used explosives if she could.

It became apparent she needed the key.

It wasn't hard at all, she found them in the dining room and she looked them over. It was easy to guess who had the key and it was easy for her to steal the key. She admits she felt sympathy to whatever plight befell Ripley, but it was business and Ripley was only a means to an end. She had the key, she was drunk, and an easy target. Of course she was impressed that Ripley was still walking considering the amount of alcohol she consumed.

"A warning is all bark and no bite, really," the woman scoffed at Ripley's warning. She heard many warnings in her tenure as a thief. All the same, just painted differently, and none ever moved passed the sentence, she had many threaten her but never went through their threats. They were all bark and no bite, even the ones who did act on their threats, couldn't do anything to stop her. She was always one step ahead and clever.

Ripley interjected, "I'm telling you the truth, you can laugh it off all you want, and they did too, and look where it got them."

The thousand-yard stare appeared on Ripley's face.

Hidden under her dark eyes, something that forever lingered in her mind, hiding in the dark pits of her conscience, always there, but kept in the crevices. It would never leave, not even when she repressed further from her mind. It always came back and always with a vengeance, it will come repeatedly, for as long as she lived.

"And what business would you have of having it, then?" the woman questioned Ripley followed her every move as she waked.

Ripley bluntly told her, "To keep it from being used by the likes of you."

The two continued their stand off.

"What's the proper use, then?" asked the woman. She caught on Ripley wouldn't tell her anything, not even a slip, she was tight lipped about everything. If she knew any better, Ripley held government secrets and would take them to her grave if it meant they never saw the light of day.

Ripley didn't answer. She didn't want it used anymore than it already has. Too much going wrong, too much trouble, as evident as the woman wanting to take it from them for her own use, there was no way for anyone to use the police box without causing catastrophic disasters.

She wanted to use it to escape capture and to bring along the stolen goods she took from unsuspecting guests. Most the valuables being jewelry, she rather liked a sized diamond ring, not for wearing. Rather how much she can get for it on the closed market. She knew that the police box was much bigger on the inside considering four people exited it comfortably and as odd as it sounded being a police box; she couldn't be picky about her mode of transportation. Even if a burnt up police box looked drab compared to an expensive hovercraft.

It became apparent as she continued her standoff with Ripley, that perhaps there's something worth more than jewelry. The appearance might dissuade the usual buyers, but with the unique attributes of the police box, she was sure she'd fetch plenty of money to last her for the rest of her life. Although, there's something peculiar about this group and there was money to be made.

"I wonder, what sort of secrets you're keeping," the woman goaded Ripley. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing that you'd want," Ripley sharply told her. "Pray you never incur the knowledge that I have; else you won't rest easy for the rest of your miserable life!"

Matt came to Ripley's side as Karen and Arthur followed closely behind, they looked at the woman who stared at them back. She wore a different outfit than her Sunday's dress, an outfit befitting for a thief whom readied to make her getaway.

The woman held a bemused look as she watched Matt and the others arrived. "Caught up were we?" she asked them. Matt pointed a finger at her and asked, "Who are you?"

The woman lightly touched her chest as if it been the first someone asked her name. She chuckled and replied, "Mallory Malloy."

"So, what's your angle, you're a thief?" Arthur gestured. It caused Mallory to laugh. She shook her head. "Thief is such a dirty word, I think of myself as a person of taste."

"Tasteless, more like," Ripley hissed at her.

Matt crossed his arms. "What are you after?" he inquired.

Realistically, Mallory couldn't steal everything she wanted and hide it in the police box before she was found by the others. She would've had to choose.

Mallory smiled as she cheekily told him, "Usually I'm after things that catch my eye, but recently I've been looking into cute men."

Matt blushed at the eyes Mallory gave him and Karen smacked him, snapping him out of it.

"What is a girl to do?" Mallory pondered. "One vs. four seems hardly fair, you know?"

Ripley narrowed her eyes at her. She said in a low voice, "Nothing's ever fair."

Mallory stared down the four. She grasped in her hand the key to the police box. She had no interest in giving it back; it would be poor taste to give back what she took.

"Give it back," Ripley demanded. Mallory laughed at her and said, "Ask nicely and I might."

She remained firm; she wouldn't give back the key. Ripley was close to using her cane on her hadn't Matt tried to come in between them. He tried reasoning with Mallory.

"Surely we can sort this out," he tried to smile. Mallory chuckled as she smiled. She flirty told him, "Oh I'm sure we can, sweetie."

A wink made Matt blush again.

Karen inquired, "So what, you're just going to take our police box and leave?"

Mallory smiled, it was just that.

Around them, they begin hearing noises, it sounded like heavy rain but slowly turned to hail before turning into the sound of heavy rocks thrown against a metal shed. Everyone stopped and listened.

"What's that noise?" Karen asked.

She got her answer in the form of a siren blaring overhead.

The captain came on the microphone and informed the guests to remain calm and go to an area of the ship as per the directions they received before they boarded the ship. He didn't tell the guests explicitly what happened, but the sound of heavy rocks continued to grow louder.

"Well isn't this a kick in the pants?" Mallory scoffed. "I was hoping to get off this ship before it happened."

She knew it'd happen. She planned her heist around it since she caught wind. It took months of planning and preparation. Now with the monkey wrench thrown in, she had to come up with a new plan.

There was a flaw with the force field, although it'll protect the cruise ship from the confines of space, repeated and constant assault by debris can drastically weaken the shield. It'll end up failing. Originally, she'd take this time to escape from an escape ship since the force field down meant there was no resistance.

Since she located a better mode of transportation, all she had to do was steal away all the items she collected inside, and find her way off the cruise.

Ripley wouldn't let it happen and she kept her dark eyes on Mallory.

"Mayday-Mayday, this is not a drill, I repeat, it's not a drill," the captain called over the microphone.


	16. The Nightingale Cruise Pt 5 (Final)

The sirens blared and Mallory continued to stare down Ripley who did the same. Neither woman moved an inch. "If you want it so much, take it from me," Mallory challenged her. Ripley was inclined to follow on that hadn't Matt stepped in and informed them that this was idiotic. A much pressing matter was happening before them and there isn't a reason to continue this.

"Oh, I'll let you lot go on your merry ways after I get what I want," Mallory told them. She'll gladly let them play hero, long as she got what she wanted. Of course, Ripley isn't going so easily.

"For god's sake…!" Arthur hissed at them. "You're acting like one of those characters from the movies. In case you haven't heard, the ship is taking damage from the debris. Now unless you two plan to continue this in the afterlife, I suggest we resolve this before we end up floating in space for the rest of our eternal lives!"

He made a valid point, enough for Mallory to relent before bringing the key closer to her chest.

The ship started shaking and a low groan noise started coming from somewhere else. The noises coming from outside grew louder and hit the ship relentlessly. A cold breeze came through and the five realized the debris breached the interior and slowly the cold from space came into the ship. Meaning, it won't take long until it depressurized and they suffocated in the oxygen-less environment.

"Point taken," Mallory admitted that Arthur was right. They couldn't continue this stand off any further and doing so, well, a stupid thing to do in a situation like this. She decided to relent, but brought up that this wasn't over, for now it was, but she'll get what she wanted one way or another.

Ripley stared her down and responded, "A word of caution. Doing this again as you are already planning and I promise you, it won't be a pleasant encounter, the next time we meet."

She snatched the key out of Mallory's hand and rushed with Matt and the others to meet with the other guests whom collected in a force field segregated from the main ship. Allowed in, they met with the captain and the others who paced around the area.

The guests murmured with fear, as they had no way of escaping the ship. The debris cut power to parts of the ship and they couldn't get to the escape pods. There was only a week worth of air in the force field and even with that, it wasn't enough for them to collectively figure out a plan. Matt used his C.S.S to forge his identity as an engineer and spoke with the captain who told him the debris knocked out their engines and they can't get them back online.

"Oh good, do you even know how to fix an engine?" Arthur inquired as Matt frantically worked out the plan to get to the controls and fix the engines.

Truthfully, Matt didn't get that far into his plan.

"Now, Ms. Malloy, you seem to be someone on the up and up on the matter," Matt turned to her. "You know anything about these engines?"

Mallory placed a hand over her chest, surprised that Matt thought of her. She bluntly told him, "Give me the key and I'll gladly help you."

She received a glare from Karen and Arthur who didn't take to her saying that, Ripley more so. She knew she would never get the key from them, not with Ripley ready to brain her with her cane. So she settled on something else, something that the four couldn't argue against, maybe Ripley, but they didn't have the option of declining her offer.

With her arms crossed, Mallory told them, "Okay, if you want my help, I want to know a secret."

"A secret, that's all," Arthur blinked at the thought of them telling her a secret in exchange for her help.

Karen tilted her head, "That's it, we tell you a secret and you help us?"

"Well, I don't know what sort you want, but I'm sure we can give you a secret," Matt gestured, this wasn't something he expected, but they had no other options. They didn't know anything about engines, especially space engines, and the only one who knew happened to been someone who tried stealing their police box. If a secret was all it took for her to help, because she doesn't take the key, then he'll gladly opt for it. They weren't going to see her again after this.

Mallory laughed at them, she could tell they were green, she was good at sniffing out the greenest of people. She pointed and said, "But I choose who tells me a secret. If I like it and it's real, I'll help."

She smiled as the four looked at each other.

Matt spoke up, "Well, what secret do you want?"

Mallory tapped the end of her chin as she pondered before replying, "I want a secret that goes beyond you wearing women's clothing or the like. Something of equal exchange, quid pro quo, after all, that police box is mysterious and I'm intrigued by mystery's. I've heard enough from you lot, so, let's hear it from your silent partner."

She glimpsed to Ripley who stared her down. "What sort of things go through your head, I wonder. I've already had my fill with your friends, but you, I haven't figured anything out. I usually know enough about a person by talking and looking, but you, I get nothing."

Matt lightly touched Ripley's shoulder as he summed, "She tells you a secret and you help, no tricks?"

"Correct," Mallory nodded and waited for Ripley to answer her.

Matt looked towards Ripley who held a face of contempt for Mallory. She asked her, "How'd you know if it's the truth, what if I lie?"

"I'll know and I won't help you," Mallory shrugged. She looked around to see everyone huddled together in fear. "You could try, but I don't think you will."

"I tell you, will you tell anyone else?" Ripley inquired as Mallory thought about her question. Mallory responded, "I make my living on secrets, if it's good, I don't share it without a pretty penny."

Ripley looked to the ground and slowly nodded. She hobbled towards Mallory and leaned towards her ear. Matt and the others couldn't hear Ripley as she told Mallory a secret.

When she was done, she hobbled backwards and waited for Mallory who had a look on her face.

The secret that Ripley told her, she never heard of something like it before, and she wanted to call Ripley's bluff, but the look in Ripley's eyes, Mallory had no other choice but to believe her. The kind of secret, she wouldn't sell for even a shilling, a secret, even she'd wouldn't utter. It sent chills down her spine; it frightened her, to be sure.

Nodding, Mallory, shaking off her fears, walked with them towards the force field. The captain gave them emergency breathing masks that created oxygen as they breathed, not like the tanks they carried in Paradise, and they wore them as they exited the force field.

Following Mallory, the four felt the air shifting around them as the ship compromised from the debris. Karen rubbed her shoulders as she walked alongside Arthur who looked around to see ice slowly forming on the walls.

They hurried towards the engine room and found everything in shambles, pinprick debris tore through the engine room and into the nuclear engine with photon atoms helping the cruise ship float across space and power everything on it. In a quarter of million miles would the ship's engines receive maintenance, it was barely there when they checked the metre.

Mallory rushed around the engine room, she cursed when she noted the ship's mainframe lost power. Without it, they couldn't restore the engine and the controls in the captain's quarters, and she checked for the backup power only to find a sharp rock tearing through the wires as if they were paper.

"How much power minimal would it need to run?" Ripley inquired as Mallory rushed around. Stopping near another control panel, Mallory turned her head towards her and answered, "If everything worked, only 12 million watts. Minimal would only be 600,000, but only if you powered the engines. 300,000 just for one. That's just off the top of my head, this girl isn't as efficient as the newer cruise ships I've been on, she's only six years old, but they keep painting her different coats."

Ripley looked to the ground briefly before asking, "If you couldn't do the mainframe, how much would you need to reroute it?"

"At least a couple of hundred watts, give or take," Mallory counted with her fingers. "I'll need enough to reroute the power and get everything set up, but I don't know if that'll be enough."

Ripley suggested that they use space itself to power the cruise ship, which Mallory told her the newer models did, but this one didn't, hence the requirements for energy and maintenance. Ripley asked if it was possible to make it so the ship could, at least enough for them to find safety.

"If we do this, we should have enough to get Nightingale to the Nostromo," Mallory raised a finger.

Nostromo was a mining ship that set sail sometime before Nightingale departed. It was massive compared to the Nightingale, big enough for the guests to board without issues, although it didn't have the amenities as the cruise ship. It was returning from a successful trip to the planet, SXIII, with a hull worth over 12 quadrillion credits, and if the Nightingale raised with the Nostromo, they could dock and everyone could escape before the ship fully compromised.

"If I remember correctly, they should be somewhere in the Gemini system," Mallory fumbled as she looked around. "If we get this ready, all we'd need to do is go into hyperdrive, even though this ship doesn't have that, we'll just have to make one. We get to the system, flag them, and pray they take us, we won't have enough power after that and time is of the essence. They don't or take too long, we'll fall through space, if we don't die by then."

Ripley nodded and asked where she needed the power, which she pointed to a computer.

Shoving her cane in her other hand, Ripley hobbled towards it and placed her hand over the computer. For a brief moment, the screen flickered before turning on and Ripley hobbled backwards. Matt caught her, pulled her away from the computer as Mallory ran towards it, and quickly typed on the keyboard.

Matt sat Ripley down as she grasped her right hand as it twitched. "I'm fine," Ripley, told him. He didn't believe her and cautioned her to not stand so quickly.

Arthur glimpsed around the engine room and noticed tools in the back area. He asked Mallory, "Will these help?"

Mallory briefly looked behind and saw them, she nodded, and "We'll need those to bypass the security."

The security meant to keep dangerous levels of electricity from coursing through the ship. Like a surge plug. For their plan to work they'd have to bypass it or else it will trip and they will not get the ship moving.

Arthur grabbed the tools and Karen helped bring them to Mallory who finished the rerouting. "Okay, this will give us enough time for the ship to start amassing the energy," she got up from her seat and grabbed the tools. She ran to the engines and began working on them, she asked Ripley's help to jump start the computers for them, but Matt forbid her from doing it. He didn't want her doing it again so soon and he worried about her.

"I can handle it," Ripley stood up finally as Matt jumped up quickly and halted her.

"Matt, we don't have the time for this," Ripley argued. Matt pointed at her and warned, "Now see here, you're obviously affected by this, and I will not let you get hurt."

"Too late," Ripley flatly told him before she passed him and went towards Mallory. She put her right hand on one computer and it flickered before turning on as well as the others. Mallory thanked her before moving towards the computer and typed the same commands into each one.

Mallory looked over and asked Ripley, "Now, what do I have to do to know how you do that trick of yours?"

"You don't want to know," Ripley's voice strained as she held her hand again. Mallory laughed and said thoughtfully, "Maybe that'll be my next secret."

Matt chided her for doing it again and she told him would he rather take their chances. He grew silent, but begged her to be careful.

"Are you sure this will work?" Karen asked Mallory as she finished the last of the computers.

"Don't know, honestly," Mallory said in earnest. She didn't know if the plan would work at all but they didn't have the means to argue over the plan, so she went to work and put it in motion.

Once everything said and done, Mallory informed them they needed to run towards the captain's helm and finish the plan there.

Matt helped Ripley as they hurried with the others, the antigravity component failed and they ended up lifted off the ground. Mallory suggested they chain link their arms and push through the debris that floated through the air. It took time, but they made their way towards the captain's helm and Mallory ran to the controls.

"Can any of you fly the ship?" she asked them. "The automatic doesn't work, everything's manual."

Matt raised his hand, the only "ship" he sailed was a kayak but it was enough for him to familiarize with the concept.

Mallory set Karen and Arthur onto different controls and had them follow her directions as she walked them through it. She had Ripley hold a lever to kick-start the engine with her right hand. Mallory took point on the controls for the engines.

"Ready?" Mallory asked them. They haphazardly said yes and she had Ripley pull down the lever as she began pushing buttons on her side. She had Karen push hers and then Arthur's.  
Matt felt the ship moving under his feet and he felt the once stiff wheel of the ship move in his hands. He held the wheel tightly and he smiled as he shouted, "Allons-y!"

Mallory counted down and slowly hit buttons and warned everyone to hold onto their safety rails as she hit the final button.

In a dizzyingly light, the ship moved within seconds, it flew through winding tunnels and blinded everyone as Mallory worked to keep them going. Under their feet, they felt the ship moving and nearly slammed into their controls when it finally stopped.

In the Gemini system, a large ship passed over a turquoise planet; Mallory flagged them down and had Matt talk to them as if he were their captain. With instructions and help, Matt flew the ship careful to an area where they could land. It was much easier than he expected and was relieved once the Nostromo took over the controls.

The guests were fine, shaken and afraid, and no causalities.

Mallory disappeared like that, like a ghost, she vanished, likely afraid someone would notice her.

Matt and the others snuck down into the damaged hull and entered the police box. Matt went over to the button he been trying to push and hit it again, this time he was able to start the police box.

Arthur opened the doors and sighed in relieve as he saw they were in the backroom of the shop.

"So, no more…?" Karen frowned as Ripley cradled the key in her left hand.

"No more," Ripley shook her head. "We can't risk our lives."

"I agree with Ripley," Arthur pointed. "We could've died!"

"I guess that's it then?" Matt frowned as he realized Ripley hadn't let up on her feelings towards the police box.

"We can't risk it, Matt," she told him. "We were lucky, but how long until our luck runs out?"

She led them out of the police box, made them tea, and hid the key. Matt looked over to her as he ate some biscuits and asked, "How're you able to do that, with your hand?"

"You don't want to know," she dryly told him.

He tried but she refused and they finished their tea and biscuits, Ripley led them out of the shop for the night. Matt attempted to talk about the police box but she refused and told him the same. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he felt something in one of them and pulled out a small card with the name "MALLORY MALLOY" written on it with a burgundy kiss and a coordinates printed on the back. He shook his head at it and walked away from the shop.


	17. The Black Phantom Pt 1

It was a slow week in the Odds & Ends, Matt gone off with his mates on a trip to Scotland, Karen and Arthur were elsewhere for their own trips, and Ripley remained at the shop as always.

She done the inventory of the new items she would sell while they were away, a man came in with items from an estate sale. He sold old furniture, paintings, and a journal he found stuck in one of the walls of a room, thought he'd make a bit of money, and Ripley gave him a few hundred for the sale total as she noted damages on the furniture and the paintings, reproductions.

The journal, she didn't think it'd be worth anything, and from talking with him, it seemed the estate suffered from bizarre ghost haunting and a curse that abruptly ended as it started, for no reason.

After the man left with his payment, Ripley arranged the furniture and set them up for display with their tags.

One evening, after speaking with the others over the mobile, Ripley decided on a whim to read the journal. It belonged to Lord Teagan Montague of the Montague Estate somewhere near Salisbury and for the first few entries of his journal; he discussed his late wife in intimate details, until she died from childbirth of their youngest son, a fever that wouldn't go away. He lamented his loss and struggled to raise his two sons, Carson, the rowdy oldest brother, and Micha, the youngest meek brother, two opposite personalities, in their estate.

Carson never got over the loss of his mother, he was twelve when she died, and became rowdy in his older years, getting into fights and the like.

Micha, timid, often hid whenever his father had guests over for dinner. From reading, it sounded like Micha knew his birth caused his mother's death, and reacted to it as if he were at fault for his mother's death. Likely, he thought Carson hated him for it.

Ripley continued reading until she gotten to a part that caught her eye. Carson went missing one summer. He'd been staying somewhere in Edinburgh, but on the way back to the estate, he went missing. They found only his luggage and his train ticket near the empty train station, but not his beloved pocket watch that he received from his father one birthday. He'd never reached the train station. It was speculated he been shanghaied or possibly kidnapped for ransom, but nobody came forward and nobody seen him since then.

Teagan became increasingly protective of his youngest son, afraid he'd too disappear, and that was when their plague of troubles started. Six months after Carson disappeared, bizarre incidents started occurring, wildlife that once came to the estate suddenly stopped appearing, black birds seemed to linger near and around the property, random animal carcasses, and the appearance of a black phantom that tormented Micha.

"Black phantom," Ripley stopped as she read the paragraph.

Micha said every night, a black phantom appeared in front of his window, and every time he called for the servants, the phantom would disappear.

It didn't help one week he became sick and fevered.

That was when the encounters doubled and he swore the black phantom tried to get him from his window.

Ripley sat in her chair as she read the journal, in her mind; she rationalized as nothing more than a sick child hallucinating and the strange events with the carcasses and the animals, purely circumstantial. Until she flipped the page and she saw the illustration of the "Black Phantom" and stopped, the appearance, it sent shivers down her spine.

Closing the journal, Ripley looked down and chewed on the bottom of her lip. She couldn't go back on her word, they shouldn't use the police box again. If she used it, Matt would use it against her, and she couldn't risk them getting hurt. However, the illustration of the Black Phantom, she couldn't ignore it.

She couldn't call them, they were elsewhere, and this was something she needed to do on her own. For their sake, they didn't need to see this "Black Phantom" else, well, Ripley rather keep them out of the loop. She had to, for their sake.

Frowning, she grabbed the key to the police box she hid in the place where Matt never thought to look, in her shoe. She changed out of her clothes to something women would wear in the 1840s before closing the shop and locking everything up before sneaking into the back room where the police box remained weeks after they used it last.

"I hate being a hypocrite," Ripley admitted. "But this Black Phantom, I _need_ to deal with it."

She opened the police box and went towards the control panel with the journal under her arm. "I need to get to Montague Mansion," she muttered. "How on earth did anyone use this?"

Matt seemingly had no trouble using it, but all he done was flipping a lever and hit a button.

She attempted to grab the lever in front of her but the feedback sent a jolt and she stumbled backwards. If she tried it again, she once more received a jolt, she couldn't touch the controls.

Due to how it worked, she and the police box repelled each other.

Frowning she exhaled sharply. "I _need_ to get to Montague Mansion," she hissed. "I need to go there."

She stopped and realized. It seemed odd that when Matt used it, he had no trouble, only when they wanted to come back after Paradise, did their woes start. It sent them to the S.S. Nightingale instead, even though Matt hit the same button he used to get to Paradise, previously.

It seemed, in a way, the police box _didn't_ want to go back to the shop.

"So," Ripley looked around the police box. "You know I won't let them use you again, that's why you kept us away from the shop. You knew."

A sentimental police box that didn't want to become decoration, that was a new one even for Ripley.

"You _must_ understand from my point of view, if I let them use it as much as they wanted, someone will get hurt, and someone will _die_. I cannot allow that to happen," she pleaded with the police box, definitely something new.

The police box, of course, never responded and didn't give any response in a form of a whirl.

Frowning, Ripley asked it, "What am I supposed to do, then, just let them go about your controls, taking them to places only god knows where, where they don't know what dangers lies ahead?"

She shook her head and exhaled sharply. "You're attempting to strike a deal, that you will regret sooner or later," she warned it. "You think you're clever, keeping me here, keeping us wherever they go, but even _you_ know that luck always runs out. It _always_ does."

Silence.

Ripley lowered her head. "Then I suppose you don't want to remain back here all day, you _want_ to go places; only you can't main yourself. You _need_ us," she summed.

The police box, wanderlust, Ripley talking to it as if it were a person, this all _definitely_ new to her, if she didn't know any better, she'd think she gone crazy.

Realizing it won't let her go unless she makes a deal with it, Ripley furrowed a brow at this revelation. She couldn't go back on it either, the police box would surely send her astray out of spite.

"If I let you go, _wherever_ it serves you, with us inside, you _will_ do this _one_ favor for me. If _you_ go back on it, I don't care what madmen made you, _I_ will destroy you, one way or another, and that is a promise _I'm_ keeping. Keep them safe. For god's sake, don't let them die, too," Ripley's voice dropped at the end, a look came over her face as she tried shaking off the vile feelings that dwelled within her. She stomped over the memories that hid in her mind, lurking, and beat back the flashbacks that hissed back at her.

The controls lit up and seemingly sprung to life on their own.

"Montague Mansion, circa September 1844, I hope this works, I don't want to become a flapper girl," Ripley held her breath.

She felt the air shift in the police box before the sound of scrapping metal emitted, the lights started flashing, and the police box started moving.

In four minutes, Ripley released her grip on the handlebars near the steps and hobbled up the steps and towards the door. "I hope this works," Ripley took a deep breath before opening the door to find the police box appeared somewhere in the moors.

Closing the door, Ripley fetched the C.S.S she locked in one of the rooms in the police box; she rehearsed her lines, and hoped for the best. With the journal she used as reference, she made her way out of the police box and locked it.

She glanced around the moors and noticed that, no songbird sung, no birds chirped and it was eerily quiet. Cautiously, she looked around, but nothing was there. It was noon; she wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary until nightfall.

Making her way through the moors, Ripley cautiously walked, the silence deafened her ears, and she flinched at any sudden noise.

It took time, her cane gotten tangled in the roots of various trees, but she found her way to the entrance of the mansion.

"Wing and a prayer," Ripley muttered under her breath. This is the first time she ever done something like this. If all goes according to plan, then she wouldn't have to worry. Of course, she had to think of a way to break the fact she hypocritically took the police box despite chiding Matt for trying weeks ago. Oh and the police box has feelings and wants to go places, if they try to keep it in the back like she wanted, it'll throw a tantrum. What a wonderful start!

"God, I hate being a hypocrite," she muttered under her breath.

She held herself in a compose as she walked through the entrance and headed up the winding stretch of road to the mansion. Coming up the steps, she knocked on one of the doors and waited; a young maid opened it and poked her head out. "Yes, may I help you?" the maid asked in a thick country French accent. Ripley slowly nodded and introduced herself. "My name is… Doctor Kerrigan, I've been asked to tend to sensitive matters on the behalf of the lord," she spoke in an upper crust accent, masking her mixed accent of West County and Glaswegian. "May I speak with him, ma'am?"

The maid looked thoughtfully at Ripley, she didn't believe her initially until Ripley showed her C.S.S and it showed her as a certified expert in the strange and unusual. It was enough for the maid to let Ripley in and she walked into the main area with a giant chandelier in the middle of the room hanging above a mosaic circle.

"M'lord didn't say you were coming," the maid mentioned as she walked with Ripley towards the study. Ripley admitted, "I didn't think I'd come myself."

The maid walked with her to the study and told her to wait as she entered through the doors and informed the lord that Ripley arrived.

Ripley waited and the maid came out to tell her that the lord will speak with her and she bowed her head before disappearing down the hallway.

Entering the study, a skinny tall man with ginger hair paced around with arms behind him. He nervously talked to himself before stopping to see Ripley standing there. "Ah, I'm sorry, but I don't think I've sent for you," he informed her. "Much less, that you were a woman, I don't recall sending for a _female_ doctor."

"You sent me a telegram, it was serious, I had to stop what I was doing and come," Ripley motioned to him before "showing" the telegram he sent her. He read it before rubbing his eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry, it's been a year, I've been running around ragged. I've not been sleeping as I should," he apologized to Ripley. Ripley nodded and accepted it.

"Now, can you tell me a little more about it?" Ripley asked him as he went and poured him a drink. He asked if she wanted some, but she declined. She didn't want a repeat of before.

Teagan blinked before explaining his woes in depth.

His oldest son disappeared and now bizarre incidents started occurring around their property, it gotten so bad, he wanted to move. However, his attachment to mansion, made it difficult for him to go through with his plan.

"I understand, tell me, when Micha sees this Black Phantom, you talked about?" Ripley inquired as Teagan twirled the ice in his whiskey. Teagan replied as he stopped twirling the ice, "Always late at night, every morning, I have people look around, but they never found anything. I'm sure it's the fever, his doctor assured me that it's a common occurrence."

Ripley nodded and asked, "What about the birds, when did they show up?"

The black birds seemingly arrived before Micha started seeing the Black Phantom and they've seen taken to the family, so much, they never left the property after roosting. "They never bothered us, that I can attest, but every once a while, I swear they're watching our every move," Teagan admitted to Ripley.

Ripley nodded. She gestured, "What of the carcasses, what can you tell me?"

Shortly after the black birds arrived, did carcasses seemingly appear out of nowhere, every morning; they'd find animal carcasses somewhere near the property. "Could've been a wolf," Ripley suggested. She was told that there hadn't been wolves in a long time and she frowned.

"I've checked them, doctor, I don't understand it,". Teagan frowned himself.

No keystone predators, no animals in general, except the black birds, it started making sense to Ripley.

"Lord Montague, has your son seen the Black Phantom recently?" she asked him. He replied he did the night before, it gone up to the window and rapped against it.

Nodding, Ripley asked if she could room at the mansion while she investigated more and he had the same maid, Margret, come and lead her to a guest room.

Margret opened the door for Ripley and she walked into the guest room. She thanked Margret as she closed the door behind Ripley and Ripley sat on the end of the bed.

"Oh, how am I'm going to tell them?" she rubbed her face. "This is going to be a common occurrence, I just know it."

She can already hear Matt and she hated every minute of it.


	18. The Black Phantom Pt 2

Ripley spent the hours wandering the mansion, she took notes on everything she witnessed and noted where the occurrences took place.

On her walk around the mansion, she came across a young boy playing by himself; he tossed around a worn football and attempted to punt it with his left foot, but often missed it. He wasn't happy about it and the football rolled towards Ripley's feet.

Ripley lightly tapped it with her left foot and it rolled back towards him. He grabbed it and looked at her with curiosity.

"You must be Micha," Ripley said in a soft tone, she didn't want to frighten him, and she wanted to build trust with him. She wanted to know what he'd seen.

Micha, around aged six, stared at her and slowly nodded. His bangs bobbed up and down as he looked at her. He asked her, "Are you going to help us?"

Ripley nodded. He frowned and said, "Nobody believes me."

Shaking her head, Ripley told him, "I do, Micha."

Micha looked at her, he wasn't sure to believe her, many adults said they did, but they never do in the end. He noticed a look in her eyes, the look that he hadn't seen before. He frowned as he pointed behind. "He keeps waking me up," he whispered.

"Does he, now why would he do that sort of thing?" Ripley asked him. Micha shrugged and replied, "He taps on my window."

"Show me," Ripley gestured.

Micha grabbed his football and walked with Ripley towards his room. She followed closely behind and the boy ran up to his door before looking behind to see her catching up.

He opened his door and ran to the window. He tapped against the glass as he said, "He's always out there, watching me."

Ripley hobbled towards the window and stared out to the open area with the moors across from the property. "And he comes to you every night?" Ripley looked down to the boy. He nodded.

Ripley looked up to the moors and frowned, it'd explain where it hides in the day and where it comes out at night. The location made it easily able to escape once Teagan and the servants become aware of it from Micha.

"What does it look like?" Ripley asked Micha. Micha thoughtfully looked down before looking up and gestured as he talked about the Black Phantom.

"It's tall…!" Micha stood on his toes as he held his arm up. "Taller than you and da…!"

He said the Black Phantom had a strange face, like a bird. "He had a beak," Micha gestured as he turned his head and motioned with hands. "Is it a demon, miss?"

Ripley heard him describe the Black Phantom and frowned. She shook her head as she replied, "I don't know, Micha, but I will find out. Was he trying to break into your room at all?"

Micha shook his head. "He just stared in, he scares me, miss, I just want him to go away," Micha frowned as his lip quivered. Ripley comforted him and promised him she will deal with the matter. It was the right thing to do.

"Young man," a woman hissed as she hurried over to them. "Why're you out of bed, you need your rest!"

"But I'm fine, Miss Anna," Micha argued as the maid pinched his ear and gently led him away from Ripley. Anna scolded him, "What would you father tell me if he caught you out of bed?"

Ripley watched them depart and pondered. It wasn't going after the boy, even though he was sick, they always went after the sick. Always. And they weren't particularly picky about whom of the sick they hunted.

It frightened Ripley, why it would stalk the boy, if not go after him. Nothing stopped them from their prey, even if they had to tear through the lord and his maid's to do it.

"No, I can't jump to conclusions," Ripley refused. "I need to see the bodies, I need to know."

Hours passed, dinner served and Ripley dined with the lord and his son. They talked about Carson, only briefly, and they were saddened about his sudden disappearance.

From what Ripley gathered, he seemed too been a decent fellow. When asked about girlfriends, Teagan said there was a girl he pined for, always restless when he talked about her.

When he started seeing her, it was his happiest moment in his life before his mother died, and Teagan teased he should announce their wedding at the next dinner.

"But one day, she upped and disappeared," said Teagan as he cut into his steak. "He was heartbroken."

"Did they ever find her?" Ripley inquired. Teagan shook his head, they never did. He said that when they looked for her, they only found claw marks towards the doorway. However, her father owned bloodhounds and they attributed the claw marks to them. Nobody came forward and her body never found.

"Her father drank himself to death," Teagan mentioned.

"And her mother?" asked Ripley. Teagan replied, "She died in an accident. Caught up in a heavy snowfall and fell over a ravine on her way back to their home, they fished her body out of the creek."

They continued their dinner until Teagan retired to the study and Micha promptly sent back to his room to rest.

"M'lord, if you don't mind me asking, is it possible I could stay in your son's room for the night?" Ripley asked him as she patted down her dress.

Teagan looked at her and gestured if that'd help with their problem. Ripley nodded and said if it came back, she could chance identifying it. If they moved him from his room, then the Black Phantom might not come.

Maids set up a cot on the floor for Ripley to sleep in while Micha had his bed. Teagan checked on them before he retired to his bedroom and Ripley stared at the window from the cot.

"Can you stop him, miss?" Micha sheepishly asked her. She smiled as she assured him, "I don't think he'll want to come back if I beat him over the head with my cane."

Micha had a laugh and eventually fell asleep in his bed. A maid came in and checked on them before leaving.

Ripley remained awake as she stared at the window. She waited for it.

Why did it leave, why didn't it kill the boy when it had a chance, and if it's hiding in the moors, where's the others. There are _always_ others. When there's one, there's many more where it came from. Always.

Only one, it seemed odd, peculiar.

"What're you here for?" Ripley muttered under her breath.

Slowly, she felt the sleepiness creeping and she attempted to shake it off. She kept starring at the window, waiting, but as the clock ticked in Micha's room, it didn't seem to show up just yet. It's dark out and the servants already finished with their night chores so it could easily sneak up to the window without detection.

Ripley slowly started blinking, she tried pinching herself, but it didn't work. Struggling, Ripley kept forcing her eyes awake, but eventually she too drifted off to sleep.

Ripley never dreamed much, not that she wanted to. Dreaming with her, a nightmare in its own right. Most of the time, darkness greeted her and she woke up without remembering anything about her dreams if she had any. When she rarely dreamed, it always started the same and ended the same, and she always woke up in cold sweat.

She felt something tugging at her arm and she opened her sleepy eyes to see Micha tugging on her arm. He silently pointed to the window and Ripley's dark eyes followed to see a shadow at his window.

Ripely pushed up from the cot and hobbled with Micha hiding behind her as she slowly crept to the window.

Micha was frightened, but Ripley comforted him, telling him as long as she was here, nothing will get him.

She approached the window and peeked outside.

A tall dark figure stood in front of the window, silently, and the dim light obscured its face. It retracted from the light and Ripley narrowed her eyes on him.

"Miss, what're we going to do?" Micha whispered to her. She told him to stay put, if he tried to run to his father, it might trigger the Black Phantom to chase him.

She kept him hidden behind her as she stared at the Black Phantom. It slowly raised its arm and held out its hand, long needle-like claws tapped against the window. It wasn't loud, wasn't rapid, just a soft tap.

"Miss, I'm scared," Micha tugged on Ripley's dress. He urgently looked to the door.

Ripley nodded and instructed the boy. "When I tell you, run, run to the kitchen and fetch some rosemary. Keep with you at all times. Run to your father and tell him where I am. Understood?"

Micha quickly nodded his head.

Ripley slowly counted down in her head, she watched the Black Phantom tap against the window. On its fifth tap, Ripley forced Micha to run out of his room and she quickly grabbed the lantern on his nightstand.

With the dim light from the lantern, she held it up to the Black Phantom. She saw its eyes and froze, they were blue as ice and they stared into hers.

It didn't recognize her and grew agitated. The tapping gotten louder until a black finger poked through the glass and the Black Phantom leaned forward to see her better. As it breathed, it fogged up the glass as its eyes continued to stare into Ripley's.

"What are you doing here?" she asked it. "Are you after the boy, if you are, I _won't_ let you take him."

The Black Phantom didn't answer. The black claw curled downward as the glass started breaking around it.

"Go back to your mother!" Ripley flashed a bright flame in front of the Black Phantom; it was enough for it to skulk away from the window, its claw pulled from the hole, leaving brittle glass.

Ripley didn't know where it went, but she knew it will come back. It's not going to run away from her, it knows its own strength.

Peeking outside, Ripley didn't see the Black Phantom and she exhaled sharply. She seen it and now she had to do something to stop it from hurting Micha and everyone in the mansion.

She heard footsteps behind and turned her head to see Teagan and Micha running into the room.

"Miss, where is it?" asked Micha as he ran up to the window and looked out. He didn't see it before stepping away from the window.

Ripley informed them. "It left; I don't know where it went. I'm certain it will come back again," Ripley watch Teagan becoming nervous.

"We should leave," Teagan suggested.

If they quickly left the mansion before nightfall the Black Phantom won't know where they gone, but Ripley warned them it could show up wherever they may go.

She became concerned if they went to a populated area, the chance of someone getting hurt rises and she didn't want to risk it.

"Then, doctor, what are we going to do?" Teagan asked her as she passed them and headed towards the doorway.

She stopped and turned her head to tell him, "It won't come back again tonight. Rest easy, lord. When morning breaks, I will have instructions for you and your son. Until then, see to Micha and try to get some rest."

Ripley disappeared and returned to her room.

She spent most of the night writing out instructions for the lord to follow. Namely, keep everyone healthy and keep Micha on the family doctor's regime.

In the back of her mind, daunting thoughts made their way inside.

"How long have you been here?" Ripley whispered as she looked over the instructions. "Where did _you_ come from?"

A little before four, Ripley finally went to bed and woke up a couple of hours later and readied to meet with the lord and his son for breakfast.

She looked over the instructions and realized it sounded a bit like warding off a demon. She hoped to use that to get them to listen to her.

Ripley made her way to the dining room, Micha took his breakfast in bed as his father looked over messages he received from dinner guests coming in the few days, at the table. One of them, an aspiring writer, he hoped to find some inspiration during his time in the mansion, and seemed giddy about coming.

Ripley took her seat and when Teagan finished reading his messages, she handed him instructions. He read over it and pointed out peculiar things that Ripley wrote.

"Rosemary, doctor, that seems a little odd, don't you think?" Teagan pointed to the instruction of growing rosemary all around his mansion, on the windowsills, anywhere there's an entrance into the mansion.

"Trust me, lord, it'll help," Ripley asserted as she sampled the food given by one of the maids. "When it's colder and it won't keep, I recommend rosemary oil by the entrances and windows."

"Doctor, if I may, does this phantom mean to harm us?" Teagan asked her. She shook her head as she replied, "If given the chance, it might harm Micha. Until his fever breaks and he no longer shows symptoms of illness, we must take every precaution. It won't harm you, you're healthy, it doesn't want _you_. This is why I think you should cancel whatever events you planned until your situation is resolved."

Teagan informed her that he couldn't cancel the event that was planned months in advance. He had investors and potential artists that needed his word to succeed in the rigid world of the arts. Compromising, he would allow the event to last until before nightfall, giving time for all the guests to leave the premises before the Black Phantom returned.

"Doctor, if worst comes to a head, I must know, can it be killed?" Teagan gestured with concern in his eyes.

Killing one, even in self-defense, was a daunting task in its own right. Not to say it was _wise_ for one to kill one of them, it was an _extremely_ unwise decision to inflict harm on them.

To kill one, would mean a bell rang out, one like Teagan or anyone couldn't hear it, but it rung, and it's loud, roaring, and the ones who hear it, _will_ come in droves towards it. When they arrive, there wouldn't be anything left of Teagan, Micha, or anyone in the mansion.

Even harming it, would mean it'd come back with vengeance and not alone either, this was a small one, not a tall one. A tall one coming to the aid of the smaller one meant a painful death, even worse than if Teagan killed the smaller one.

People who come across them, who attacked them or antagonized them, never came back from the event and often if they're found, their bodies always limp and their bodies welted and bloodied, and their faces swollen and white.

The Touch of Death, "Black Phantom" all had them, and it was no coincidence that they preyed on the ill and lame. It was the only way for them to produce the aforementioned touch. Their bodies, as Ripley understood it from eavesdropping, broke down infected and contaminated meat from animals and humans. By doing so, it strengthens toxins injected by their claws, but they don't use the toxins hunting their prey.

The toxins served a different purpose, the "Black Phantom" use them to protect their roost and their kin. Usually, they don't resort to using the touch during their hunts unless forced to.

Like a match, using the touch even once depletes the toxins, causing the "Black Phantom" to hunt more sick and lame to recover the lost toxins.

They only use toxins to defend themselves and their kin, nothing more.

Not to say they don't have other means to defend themselves if pushed, to be sure.

"I strongly advise you, lord, nay, _beg_ you, not to attempt such act. Doing so, even if you were successful in this scenario, would mean a fate far worse than death than you could ever imagine, one you wouldn't wish on your worst enemies," Ripley warned him of the consequences for trying.

Her dark eyes signaled to Teagan, she didn't lie, she told the truth, and the fear only served to prove her stance.

"But then, doctor, what are we going to do?" Teagan worried, if he couldn't kill or harm it, if all he could do but plant rosemary and burn rosemary incense and oil, then what would that entail in the near future if it continued to torment them.

Ripley bit down on her lip before saying, "I will deal with, lord, know that I intend to handle this matter. If worse happens, you must take bundles of rosemary and flee the mansion. You musn't go anywhere with people, it will react according to its nature."

The nature of… them… their name… what they're usually called… doesn't translate well… but broken down into manageable syllables, roughly, it goes as such.

"He Who Hunts with Blackest Wings On Darkest Nights"

There was no mistake in that translation. It was close to the original that Ripley could make it out to be and it captured the nature of them, quite well. That much is certain.

"I will look around the exterior of the mansion, lord, perhaps I can better grasp what is going on," Ripley stood up from the table after finishing her breakfast. She thanked, before hobbling out of the dining room.


	19. The Black Phantom Pt 3 (Final)

With the moors, thick with woods and shrubbery, the "Black Phantom" could hide without detection, more so when it was dark. It'd need a quiet area to call its roost, preferably one near bodies of water. Despite their penchant, they took baths periodically, leaving pools of black water, and sometimes blood of a fresh kill. Even creatures such as them put emphasis on cleanliness, ironic, to be sure, but likely, they did it to remove the excess build up of grime stuck to them.

Cautiously, Ripley found her way toward an enclave and stopped, it was darker than the other areas of the moors, shallow, and she took a whiff of the air. However, her senses weren't what they used to be and she could barely make out a faint rotting scent wafting from the enclave with hints of water, there was a river running through here.

She found its roost, but dared not enter. If she did, it will know she found it and will track her relentlessly, as it will think she is an intruder.

Noting the enclave, Ripley stepped away and noticed something lying at the foot of a great pine tree. She hobbled towards it to find a toy. It'd been there a while and was of a toy soldier. Cautiously, Ripley creatively picked it up and studied the toy. It was of a British soldier. Judging from what Ripley saw, it wasn't manufactured, lovingly made of pine wood, just like the pine tree Ripley stood in front.

It being so far from the mansion, with no other homes nearby, assumingly that it belonged to one of Teagan's sons. Being there was no blood on the toy; Ripley deduced it wasn't an unrelated victim of the Black Phantom. Or else, Teagan would've mentioned it to her.

She went away from the enclave, it'll become dark again, and she didn't want to be around when it emerged from its roost. She wasn't going to tell Teagan about the enclave, she didn't want him to panic and attempt to send men into the enclave to attempt an attack. Even though she warned him about it, fear would change his mind. It always does.

With the toy in and hand, Ripley returned to the property. She noticed Teagan and some of the maids circling something near the back of the mansion.

Hobbling towards them, Ripley overheard Teagan ordering the maids back inside the mansion. The maids cautiously walked away from whatever they were looking at before Ripley reached Teagan.

"Lord Montague, what happened?" Ripley saw what they were looking at better, it was a wolf carcass, and from the smell, it'd been dead for a while.

"I don't know, while you were about, one of the maids came to me swearing she'd seen something limp near the mansion. I went to look at it and this is what I found," Teagan told her.

Ripley studied the wolf. It had long gashes around its neck, deep, severed it's jugular. It'd bled out elsewhere, there wasn't blood underneath it or around the grass. From what Ripley noted, the wolf didn't die here.

She looked it over and noticed skin sagging near the belly area.

Cautiously, she used her cane and pushed it lightly; the skin caved in and exposed a large cut in the underbelly. Organs missing, only certain ones, the rest left to rot. She glimpsed to the back of the wolf's skull to find it bashed opened and the brain cavity empty. It'd taken the brain too.

"Doctor, could an animal do this?" Teagan fearfully asked her. He didn't want it to been the work of the Black Phantom, but didn't want another thing to worry about, Ripley affirmed his fears.

"No, it only took the organs it wanted and left the rest to rot," Ripley exhaled sharply. "This wolf weighs only 226 kilograms. An animal would've eaten everything, not take a few organs. Why did it bring it here?"

She looked to the ground as she pondered why it would bring the carcass here.

Teagan mentioned an event that happened two months ago where Micha wandered the moors on his own as he done before, before this started, and a wolf spooked him. It lashed out against him, but Micha escaped unharmed, having hid in an empty log.

Teagan sent men to hunt it, but it never reappeared and Teagan refused to allow Micha to wander the moors alone from then on.

Evidently, the wolf didn't belong to a pack or else they'd shown up. It appeared from the organs missing, the wolf suffered from rabies as she spotted white foam stuck in between the blackened lips and teeth. The wolf didn't initially suffer from the illness, but evidently it progressed to the point it left the pack and wandered until it found the moors, that is when it attacked Micha. The wolf's condition continued to worsen, judging from its appearance, after it's encounter with Micha. It was haggard, so it wasn't going to survive long. Something happened and it looked as though whatever killed it had ample time to bash it over the head. It ripped into the cavity and ate the brain before moving onto the stomach and some of the other organs.

Ripley theorized that it caught the Black Phantom's attention and it stalked and killed the wolf. However, given how haggard it looked, the Black Phantom didn't have to do much to kill it. It could easily overpower it. Instead it looked as if, killing it, was an afterthought.

"Have some men burn the body," Ripley informed Teagan. "Tell them to wear coverings; don't let anything touch them, especially if they have any open wounds."

"Of course, doctor," Teagan nodded profusely. He stopped and asked, "Was is it the Black Phantom?"

"I'm afraid so, but if I may ask, when Micha was attacked by the wolf, was he playing with this toy?" Ripley showed him the toy.

Instantly, Teagan's eyes started swelling. Teagan's late wife made it when she was pregnant. It wasn't Micha's toy, originally, it was Carson's, but he'd given it to Micha one day.

"Did Micha have it at the time when he was attacked?" Ripley inquired as Teagan looked at the toy, the memories of his beloved carving it out of pinewood harvested that winter so Carson would have a toy when he was born. His chubby face when he received the toy, how happy he been, it brought back memories for Teagan that Ripley had to snap him out of it.

"No, doctor, he been playing it with one evening and came crying to me when a raven stole it from him," Teagan recalled the event where Micha claimed a large raven tore his toy out of his hands and flew off with it. Micha tried to catch it, but couldn't. He wept for days until Teagan managed to calm him down. He'd been looking for it ever since.

"Ravens don't steal wooden toys," Ripley blinked. Ravens and most birds alike took interest in anything shiny. A wooden toy shouldn't been of interest to a raven. A raven shouldn't been able to pick up a wooden toy as easily as it did either.

"I know, doctor, that's why I thought he simply dropped it," Teagan frowned as he wiped away the dirt from the toy soldier.

Teagan left with the toy and Ripley stood by the carcass. She heard from whispers, occasionally, large ravens seemingly appeared overnight. They weren't like the normal ravens, they didn't act like ravens, more or less, like people. At first, mutations stemming from pollution became a touted answer, as their feet looked more like a human hand, their talons evenly spaced like fingers.

If anything happened to one of them, things always seem to happen the next night. Worse, if it been by a human.

Interestingly, they always disappeared after a while, overnight, and always showed up the next day elsewhere.

In her daze, she caught something looking at her and she saw perching on a tree branch, a giant raven. It looked at her, tilting its head at the sight of her, and it appeared to watch her every move.

She stared at it in return and asked it, "You're spying on me, aren't you?"

The raven didn't caw in return.

"Why did you steal his toy, what did you get out of it?" Ripley continued to ask it questions. "You must've felt proud stealing a little boy's toy."

It caused the raven to caw at her, low and gurgled, it didn't sound happy that she insisted that it gleefully stole Micha's toy.

"I'm sure this won't matter, you'll likely ignore what I say anyway, but even though I'm wise not to harm you, don't think they won't chance it if you scare them enough. Haven't you roosted enough, surely you'd want to return whence you come," Ripley eyed the raven.

The raven cawed softly and Ripley took notice.

"There's something you want, isn't there?" Ripley watched the raven as it scratched at its side with its oversized foot. It had a pitiful look on its face, which amazed Ripley as it was just a raven, but it seemed as though something was on its mind.

Ripley raised a brow and asked it, "There was a reason you stole his toy wasn't there?"

The raven didn't respond and instead flew away. It disappeared over the trees into the moors and left Ripley alone. She frowned and looked to the carcass briefly.

It stole the boy's toy, but Ripley felt there wasn't malicious intent on the raven's, or really, the Black Phantom's part.

Continuing to think, Ripley left the carcass for the men to tend as she walked back into the mansion. She passed by the portrait of Carson and stopped, he had blue eyes, fair hair, light skin, he looked around his teens in this portrait, and she went onto look at the other portraits.

She stopped once again when she found one where he was older and saw his eyes again. They were icy blue, his hair darker, and his skin pale, this painted the year before he disappeared.

Ripley couldn't help look at his eyes, she did't know why, but they looked familiar to her somehow, and she shook her head before moving on.

Night came once again, Ripley stayed in Micha's bedroom to keep watch, and by morning, the Black Phantom didn't appear again.

Ripley spent a week at the Montague Mansion, Teagan had his gardeners' plant rosemary as Ripley instructed, and the large ravens seemingly disappeared overnight. The bodies of animals seemingly stopped, but Micha remained sick, though he slowly recovered from his flu. Ripley opted to remain, just to be sure that this Black Phantom moved on, if it did, she planned to take her leave from the mansion and return to her shop. Teagan's party ended the week and the mansion set out to prepare for it.

With it settling down, finally, Teagan decided to extend the party well into the night. Among his guests, he had an aspiring writer needing inspiration for his breakout novel, and he paid extra to stay at the mansion for the night.

"Doctor, it's gone now, isn't it?" Teagan looked towards Ripley as she suspiciously checked the fringes of the moors. "You're not needed anymore."

"Something's wrong," Ripley looked to the ground, looking for footprints.

Teagan, concerned, asked her what she meant. She explained to him that it wouldn't 'just' leave. Micha was still sick, though he improved overtime, the Black Phantom still considered him quarry.

"Could've it found other quarry, doctor?" Teagan asked her as she continued to look around the fringes of the moors. He struggled to keep up with her; he even commented how quickly she walked for someone who required a cane.

"They never leave a sick person alone, it'd be like a person ignoring a free buffet, it just doesn't make any sense," Ripley muttered under her breath.

She continued to look for any signs, but Teagan's constant reproach made it difficult and eventually she went back into the mansion.

Ripley kept an eye on everything that went on in the mansion. She helped the maids set up the party as well as arrange the seats.

Micha sat at one of the tables with his hands under his chin, he been thinking a lot lately, and Ripley caught on.

Once she finished arrange the name cards on one table, she went over and sat next to Micha.

"Something on your mind?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Why hasn't it come back?" he wondered.

"I don't know. What I do know, is that as long as I'm here, I won't let it get you," Ripley rubbed the top of his head.

He giggled at this.

"What's going to happen if it's really gone?" Micha asked her, his large eyes looking into hers.

Ripley sighed as she explained, "Then I'll take my leave."

Micha didn't like the answer. He grew to like her. She'd always made him laugh and comforted him whenever he gotten scared. She even taught him things.

"You can stay you know," Micha tugged on her arm. "Da wants to hire a teacher, but you're great!"

Ripley frowned and slowly shook her head. She calmly told him, "I'm no teacher. I was never one. If I had to tell the truth, I wouldn't trust myself to teach someone. I'm sure the teacher your father hires will be a great mentor to you, Micha."

Micha didn't like the answer.

He retorted, "You can be my mentor."

Although flattered by his assertion, she affirmed that she intended to leave once she resolved the bizarre case.

Micha pouted and Ripley comforted him.

She noticed he didn't have the toy soldier that she found and gave to Teagan. When asked, he said he kept it in Carson's room, as it was his first.

"I miss him," Micha lamented.

He missed his brother. All he and his father knew was he went missing. Nobody came forward with a ransom and his body never turned up. He vanished into thin air, in their eyes.

"Miss, do you think he'll ever come back?" Micha asked Ripley.

Ripley thoughtfully replied, "I'm sure he will. Miracles happen, don't they?"

On the morning of the party, the first handful of guests arrived. They spent hours in the villa talking and drinking. Teagan entertained them as maids brought out small plates of food and drinks.

Micha grew bored of the party quickly. It was all adults talking. There weren't any children at the party and he ended up staying around Ripley as she didn't bore him as much as the other adults.

He lamented that he hoped he never became _that_ boring. Though Ripley informed him by the time he reached their age, what they were talking about would become his interests.

"But it's boring talking about that stuff!" Micha argued with her. Ripley retorted, "Adults have the same feeling about children and their notions, don't forget. Once you're an adult you can decide what conversations to have."

Micha followed Ripley around while she checked everything. The rosemary took to the soil and slowly grew. It wouldn't be enough to deter the Black Phantom completely, but once it smelt the rosemary it'll stay away.

For some reason, they never liked the smell of rosemary. Ripley never knew why.

Teagan called to his son, it was time for his medicine. Micha hated the medicine, but Ripley told him it'd help him get better. That it is important he gets better. Micha marched with Teagan to receive his medicine from Ana while Ripley remained in her chair.

In the back of her mind, she had her doubts and concerns, about what happened with the Black Phantom disappearing.

For all they known, it finally left, having found another suitable prey or called away. It could've easily moved on to another area overnight. However, there was no concrete answer and with the party fast approaching, Ripley worried.

It concerned her that having guests here would lure it back. A chance of one of them having illness, it'd be a matter of time before it caught wind and begin stalking them too.

Teagan assured her that he made sure his guests were picture health before they showed up. Of course, he couldn't account for their social activities outside the mansion, so he made sure anyone who he suspected of having illness sent home before nightfall, just to be sure that the Black Phantom won't target them as well.

It's getting darker, lanterns lit up in the villa as everyone chatted and laughed.

Ripley didn't dabble much in the party. She rarely spoke to the guests and she was only keeping track of them in case they left the mansion.

Micha stayed near the tables of food, picking food off the platters and eating when no one looked. Ana scorned him when she caught him trying to eat off the plater for olives and pinched his ear as punishment.

Teagan did his best to entertain the guests; he listened to prospecting patrons wanting his opinion on their pieces. He became distracted that he didn't keep track of Micha.

"Ah, of course, I'm sure you'll find your inspiration," Teagan smiled to one of his guests, the one who pleaded with Teagan to let him stay at the mansion for the night.

It was difficult for Teagan to deny the idea, if he did, it would rouse suspicion. He'd always let a guest or two stay in his mansion for the night, especially if they've drunk too much and require a room to sleep off the excess alcohol.

The guest wandered off and Teagan continued his charade until he bumped into Ripley who kept looking outside, keeping track of the sunlight.

"I'm sure it's not coming back, doctor," Teagan tried telling her.

Ripley replied, "With all these people here, it's a powder keg."

Teagan couldn't argue with Ripley even if he tried. She wouldn't let up on her notions and bullheaded as she seemed, he couldn't deny she was only trying to prevent someone from getting hurt or worse.

Night slowly rolled into the area and all but one guest took their leave at Teagan's prompting.

The guest took to his room and Teagan made sure he had everything needed that he wouldn't leave it until the following morning.

"Nobody's here but us," Teagan walked with Ripley. "Do you think it'll come back now?"

"Micha's still sick," Ripley, reminded him. "It's gone to him; it'll go to him again."

Micha slowly rebounded from his flu, Ripley made sure his treatments helped him recover, but he still carried the illness. Until he made full recovery and the illness eradicated, he was still a potential target.

With the party officially over, the maids worked to clean up the tables and took the dishes into the kitchen.

Ripley kept watch, but with everyone still awake and walking around, the Black Phantom wasn't going to show up. It'll be a while before it showed up, if it did.

It dawned on Ripley she had no way of dealing with it, in the event the rosemary didn't dissuade it from coming towards the windows. If it came to fighting it, she had nothing. Even if she touched it with her hand, avoiding its talons, there was a chance of it not working as well as she hoped. This meant for Ripley, no right arm completely and blood loss out of a horror movie while it tossed it aside and went after Micha unimpeded but extremely agitated.

"Doctor," Teagan rushed towards her, his eyes wild.

It snapped Ripley out of her daze as she looked towards him with concern. "Lord, what happened?" she asked him. He flayed his arms as he said in a panicky voice, "Doctor, my son, he's not in his room!"

Alarms went off in Ripley's head as she asked if he simply snuck into the kitchen and Teagan said he had a maid check, but he wasn't in the kitchen.

The two scoured the mansion from top to bottom, but Micha was nowhere.

"Doctor, it's night," Teagan fearfully said.

They stopped and gave each other a look.

"No," Teagan's mouth dropped.

They rushed outside and searched the grounds. They wouldn't let the maids join, to easy for panic.

Ripley took one side and Teagan took another.

Urgently Ripley looked for Micha and hoped he'd show up and the three can enter the mansion and stay inside until the following morning.

She stopped when she saw a small figure in the distance. Standing in front of the small figure was a much larger figure that towered the small figure thrice over.

Ripley rushed as best as she could with her knee, to find that it was Micha. He'd gone outside to confront the Black Phantom himself.

He grew sick of his father worrying about him and Ripley going mad trying to keep him safe. He wanted the Black Phantom to leave them alone. His father always told him to act stern and never back down, so he did just that.

"Micha," Ripley grabbed him and pulled him away from the taller figure.

"I was trying to get it to go away," Micha, told her. "I thought if I told it to go away, it won't bother us anymore."

Ripley refrained from saying what was on her mind. Micha was a child and cause and effect haven't taken hold of him just yet. If Ripley scolded him for doing something foolish like this, she'd have to call herself a hypocrite.

"I'm not afraid of you," Micha challenged the Black Phantom.

Ripley pinched his ears and told him to be quiet. "It's not daft, Micha, it knows what you're saying," Ripley hissed in his ears.

It knew what they were saying. Of course, it knew what they were saying.

She jumped when the Black Phantom lowered its head, it's black beak cutting the cold wind as it stared into Micha's eyes, as if it wanted to challenge him.

Ripley pushed Micha behind her as she stared at the Black Phantom as it rose up to tower over her and Micha.

Overhead they heard Teagan calling for Ripley and Micha. He ran to them and stopped when he saw what they were staring.

Micha ran into his father's arms while keeping an eye contact on the Black Phantom.

Ripley stared at the Black Phantom as it done the same. Teagan looked at it while keeping Micha behind him in an attempt to protect him from the Black Phantom. The Black Phantom didn't make any movement and remained where it stood, watching them. It wasn't afraid of them, judging it's body language, why should it, it towered them, and it easily can tear them apart with little effort.

"Doctor, what does it want?" Teagan asked Ripley.

It didn't go after Micha as previously thought, it went to him, sure, but not in an attempt to eat him. It had every opportunity to do so, but never did. It always watched from afar, just barely enough to watch Micha and his father, but for what reason?

No one else, but Teagan and his son, everyone else, it ignored. It's focus was on the family.

"I don't know," Ripley, answered.

She stared at it as it did her. "You had every chance to take Micha, why didn't you?" she asked it. "He was sick, ripe, but you didn't even try."

"Da, I'm scared," Micha whimpered as he held onto his father. Teagan tried to comfort him as they were petrified of running. Ripley advised them not to, it could cause the Black Phantom to chase them.

The Black Phantom took interest in Micha and Ripley shouted at it, drawing its attention away from him.

"Why're you here?" Ripley asked it. "You're not here to roost, that much I know. Your mum isn't around, is she, and then what reason do you have?"

To her surprise, it pointed at Teagan and Micha.

Ripley furrowed her brow at it and asked, "You come to kill them, then?"

It shook its head.

"Then, why're you here?" Ripley asked.

She stopped when she saw; it had the same look as the raven she witnessed a few days ago, a pitiful look. It's eyes conveyed sadness, for something like it, even as monstrous it looks now, it was human at some point.

It dawned on Ripley what they were dealing with.

The wolf, the toy, the stalking, everything started making sense to Ripley, and she tilted her head at it.

"You still remember them, that's why you stole the toy, then?" Ripley asked it. "That's why you've been hanging around here."

She watched it look down to Micha who clung to his frightened father.

"Doctor, what is it?" Teagan asked her.

Mournfully, Ripley turned her head towards him to reply, "Lord, you won't believe me, I won't blame you, but he's Carson."

Carson returned to his home as one of them. He still had his memories.

Ripley heard of stories about it, but the people who told them weren't the type who always told the truth. Now she realized there was stock to them. She realized that Carson knew the inevitably and wanted to see his family one last time, before it happened. Before his new nature overtook him and warped his mind and senses.

"Doctor, this is preposterous," Teagan argued with Ripley. He couldn't believe this creature could be his lost son.

Ripley softly told Teagan, "Lord, I've spoken the truth to you numerous times, haven't I?"

She leaned on the truth but she never truly lied. She wasn't lying about this.

Teagan hesitantly looked towards the Black Phantom that stared at him. He saw its eyes, its light blue eyes, and the color of ice. He stared into them and saw the sorrow, the pain, and when he uttered the name, the creature reacted.

The Black Phantom raised its other hand and tossed something at Teagan's feet.

Teagan cautiously bent down and grabbed it. Covered in black slime, it was a silver pocket watch. Cleaning it off with his sleeves, Teagan studied the pocket watch, only when he opened it, he realized the truth.

"Carson…?" Teagan looked at it."W-what happened to him, doctor?"

Ripley chewed on the bottom of her lip, she didn't know how to word it proper, without scaring Teagan and Micha. Calmly she took a deep breath and softly said, "He's one of them now. I'm sorry, there isn't anything I can do, lord."

"C-Carson…?" Micha blinked as he studied the Black Phantom. "Why's he like that?"

"I can't tell you, Micha," Ripley frowned. "I'm sorry."

Teagan cradled the pocket watch. Tears ran down his face as he processed everything that happened. It cumulated to his son returning as this creature that walked among the moors.

Micha wanted to hug Carson, but Ripley held him back. She warned him not to do it, as if it touched him, he will die.

He mournfully stayed away from Carson.

"Why didn't he come to me?" Teagan asked Ripley.

Ripley replied, "He didn't want to frighten you."

Teagan wearily looked towards Carson who stood quietly.

"What's going to happen to him, miss?" Micha sheepishly asked Ripley. To which Ripley mournfully reply, "He'll move on, to wherever they go. He's fought against his nature for too long, but it's wearing him down, it'll win. Nature _always_ wins."

She turned towards Teagan to tell him, "He wants to say goodbye to you both, before he leaves, before he never returns."

He wanted to say goodbye before his nature took over and he no longer saw them as family. After tonight, he won't see them as his family and if they approach him, he will construed them as enemies and attack accordingly. Unless they too join him in his new life, it won't change. It'll never change.

"B-But he can stay, he doesn't have to go…!" Micha choked on his tears. He didn't want his brother to leave them again.

Ripley softly replied that it doesn't work like that. He couldn't stay in the moors, nor in the mansion, he had to follow his nature, and go wherever his flock went.

"Is there nothing you can do, doctor?" Teagan rubbed his redden eyes, unable to withhold his emotions for long, he wanted his son back. Now as he learned, he will lose his son yet again, and this time, it was permanent.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Ripley shook her head. "Know that he loved you, that he never hated you Micha, and that if he could've changed his fate, he would've without hesitation. Even if he no longer remembers you, you won't forget him."

Carson turned his head towards his right, as if he heard something. His black beak, that used to be his lower face, shined under the moonlight.

Ripley asked him, "She's calling to you, isn't she?"

Carson let out for the first time since he stood in front of them, a gurgled response.

Nodding, Ripley softly told him, "You done what you set out to do. There's no reason for you to remain now. I'm sorry no one was there to stop them from taking you. If I could, I would have changed your fate, but that's wishful thinking. You must leave, now. Return to them."

Micha wept as Teagan held him, they watched as Carson outstretched his black wings, and propelled himself from the ground.

As silent as he appeared, he disappeared into the dark night.

Ripley held a solemn look on her face. There was nothing she could've done to change his fate. He was marked. Even if she could've stopped them from taking him, they would do so again at a later point. This was one of those events, forever permanent, unchanging, and no amount of tampering will stop him from becoming one of them.

"Doctor," Teagan spoke up.

Ripley turned her head to him.

"Was that a ghost?" he sheepishly asked.

He didn't want to believe this happened, not that Ripley blamed him. His mind, unable to comprehend the event that happened, resulted in him believing a specter appeared before them.

"Yes, it was," Ripley, replied.

The trio returned to the safety of the mansion.

One of Teagan's guests caught sight of the Black Phantom and became inspired. He feverishly wrote in his journal well until the next morning. He excitedly showed the manuscript to Teagan for approval, before readying for his leave in the morning. Though he hadn't come up with the title of his book, he claimed he'll think of one on his trip back to his home in Baltimore.

By morning, Ripley prepared to leave.

Micha waited by the front doors as Ripley came down the stairs with Teagan.

Ripley could tell Micha wasn't happy about her leaving.

"Thank you so much, doctor," Teagan thanked her profusely.

Ripley shook her head. "You don't have to thank me, lord, I was only doing my job," she modestly told him.

Teagan tried to give her money for her trouble, but she politely declined. She didn't want payment. To her, taking payment for something like this didn't sit well with her.

"Do you have to go?" Micha pouted.

Ripley nodded. "I'm sorry, but I really must leave," she told him.

He gestured. "Well, can't we visit you?" he begged.

Ripley flinched.

Of course, this could never happen.

She haphazardly replied, "I'm afraid I'll be out of reach. I won't be around for quite a while. If we ever meet again, I'm sure you'll forget me by then."

Micha wasn't happy with her response.

Knowing he wouldn't let her leave without giving him a palatable answer other than she couldn't come back and they couldn't visit her, Ripley decided to offer something in return for Micha's corporation.

Ripley bit down on the bottom of her lip before saying, "I suppose a compromise is in order. If you're ever in a trouble you can't resolve yourself, a trouble that no one else can or won't resolve. Trouble, that is beyond comprehensive, a trouble such as your Black Phantom, something that no one can hope to understand. If nothing works and if all options exhausted, get my attention and I'll come without hesitation. Have something I'll know it's by you and you're contacting me. It can be anything you want, but it _has_ to be something I can see and understand."

Micha's large eyes widened as he hugged her. He was exceptionally happier about the answer than the other answers Ripley gave him.

He promised he wouldn't misuse it. He'd only call to her if he absolutely needed her help.

Teagan opened the door for Ripley and she thanked him before she took leave from the mansion.

She made her way back to the police box that sat patiently where she left it, expecting her return.

Entering the police box, Ripley sighed as she stepped near the controls and glanced up.

"I've done what I set out to do. The Black Phantom is no more. He has returned to whence he came, evermore. Take us back," she exhaled as she dropped her fake accent and felt the air change around her. The sound of scrapping metal rubbing against each other with the lights flickering on and off, it all continued for a few minutes before it all stopped and Ripley stood in the silent police box.

She hobbled out of the police box and locked it.

They returned a minute after they left. It gave enough buffer to prevent shenanigans from ensuring. Although for Ripley, she spent the past week in a different time.

She was glad to resolve the Black Phantom situation without any loss of life, but the feeling of concern arose, about them. Where they came from, how long have they been around, and where are they now.

"That is a mystery for another time," Ripley muttered under her breathe.

She went and changed out of her period clothing, took a long bath, and spent the evening in her flat above the shop.

Matt was having fun.

Karen got a picture of her favourite actor.

Arthur got food poisoning.

Remembering Teagan's journal, Ripley reached for it and opened it.

There were things that didn't change, but there were numerous changes that came from Ripley's assistance. Of course, a lot went unwritten, even Teagan knowing it was his son haunting the mansion. She came to the end of the saga to find Teagan wrote how he couldn't remember the name of the doctor who helped him. He simply referred Ripley as "the Doctor" no mention of her gender or anything.

Closing the journal, Ripley sighed, relieved that everything worked out, despite the dreary life of Carson Montague.

Ripley reheated some leftovers and ended up falling asleep in the den. When she woke up, she got ready and opened the shop.

It was a slow day, she had a few sales, a few inquiries, but she padded the hours by checking up on Matt and the others.

She knew when they returned to the shop, she'd have to tell them about the police box.

It wanted to venture, simply put.

To tell that to the others, an uphill battle even for Ripley.

"Oh, I can hear him now," Ripley rubbed her eyes.

Matt was going to enjoy this when he hears.

An hour passed, Ripley flipped through a magazine when a woman walked into the shop.

She had long flowing blonde hair tied back in a tight ponytail, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks.

"Excuse me," she came up to the counter as Ripley closed the magazine.

Ripley asked, "Yes, how may I help you?"

She glanced up to the woman and froze.

"Do you have any tables for sale?" the woman responded.

Ripley felt air trapping in her throat but she swallowed it roughly down and replied, "We do. What are you looking for?"

Ripley hobbled, starring at the woman from behind as she helped look for a table for her dining room.

The woman came to a stop and pointed to a large mahogany table, recently refinished. Ripley wrote out the paperwork and tag. She stopped when she got to the recipient section and haphazardly asked the woman if her name was, "Mercy McGinnis?"

The woman, shocked, asked her how she knew her name.

Ripley felt a ball of air trapping in her throat again and forced it down. She coughed as she responded, "It's a guess."

Finishing everything up, Ripley estimated the delivery, and gave Mercy copies of the paperwork.

Mercy thanked her before leaving the shop. Ripley watched her leave and she couldn't stop the ball of air trapping itself in her throat.

She ended up sitting in her chair, silent, and she held her hands in front of her face as she closed her eyes.

No tear shed from Ripley, she never could cry.

Ripley remained like this for two hours before another customer came in and broke her spell. Only temporary, though, because when he left with his purchase, Ripley ended up starring off.

Another hour passed and Ripley received a text from Matt saying he'd bought her something during his trip. He wouldn't say what it was, that she'd have to wait until he came by with it.

"Have I got a surprise for you," she muttered under her breathe.

The next day, the trio returned from their respected trips.

Arthur opted to remain home while his stomach calmed down from his food poisoning. Karen swung by the shop to check up on Ripley before having to leave to meet up with her friends at a café.

Matt came by the shop with a bag from the gift shop he visited on his way back from his trip.

"Did you have fun?" Ripley asked as Matt walked into the shop with the bag.

Matt smiled as he recounted the events that transpired.

The trip he meant to have with his mates didn't exactly work out as well as they hoped. Many misadventures happened and eventually, the trip dissolved. No one was hurt, but an angry wife of one of Matt's mates will have a "word" with her husband about their car that "mysteriously" covered in thick coatings of various colours of paints.

A few dozen parking tickets that one of his mates had to come up money to pay off and a few other things that Matt rather not talk about, right now.

However, Matt made do with what little of a trip left he had and decided to take a tour of a mansion in Salisbury.

He gave a bit of the story the tour guide gave and ended with that the specter that supposedly haunted the mansion disappeared and never seen again.

"It's covered in rosemary, the gardens," Matt gestured. "It's so covered it's like weeds!"

He described the gardens covered in head to toe of rosemary, different kinds.

Matt gleefully gave Ripley the bag. Ripley told him he didn't have to get her anything, but he insisted as she never left the shop much.

Ripley dug into the bag and pulled out a small figurine of a toy soldier.

"Pretty cute, I had to get it," Matt admitted.

Ripley stared at the figurine and a small smile appeared on her face.

Matt then remembered, "Anyhow, what did you say you wanted to talk to me about?"


	20. The Bogeyman Pt 1

Many adventures took place within the span of days, months, years, and even centuries, but at the end of every adventure, it ended the same, with everyone returning to the Odds & Ends and having a chat over tea.

While there were narrow escapes, traps, Mallory, grabby plants, and a slew of other things that happened on the adventures, through the thick of it, the gang managed to prevail. Even fetched some souvenirs that they kept in their respected flats, abet from prying eyes of their outside peers, whom they kept sharply in the dark.

During the course of their adventures, the gang expanded their scope of the universe, as they knew it. They traveled through time and space, the past and future, alternate worlds, and made many friends, but a ton of enemies along the way.

Even when the gang didn't travel, they had their own adventures in their own time. Although, Ripley hardly partook because of her knee and her general demeanor, but she did come to their birthdays. It was just that Ripley never liked to talk about her own birthday and refused to tell them when it was, rather avoiding the subject all together. Not the first subject she avoided, but not certainly the last. Matt tried once or twice, but his puppy eyes didn't spur Ripley to tell him anything other than to stop it, it was just sad.

While everyone chummed along just fine, Ripley made it difficult for the others to know anything about her. She hardly spoke to them about _anything_. When Matt or someone else managed to prod her enough, it was always vague or aloof.

One adventure, Karen wanted to pick up something for her mother, Ripley was with her, and Karen asked if there was anything that Ripley's mother would've wanted. Ripley remained quiet and generally didn't talk to her until after they've left, she really didn't like talking about her own mother.

Despite their attempts, it always ended the same. Ripley, being Ripley, never budged, though even if she never said anything, her eyes did more than tell, even a sliver, something about her.

Even then, Ripley still had their backs and kept their secrets with an iron cane. She encouraged them more ways than one, whether it be dates or careers, and always listened to them when they had a particularly rough day.

Karen at one point asked if Ripley ever wanted to go out on a date, there was always speed dating or some other, she even offered to set up a date with someone she knew. Ripley, politely, declined, she didn't seem incline about the idea, she mentioned nobody in their right minds would want to date her unless it was out of sympathy or a depraved notion.

Arthur, who at one point hated the idea of entering the police box, grew to like the idea of adventuring. It took getting used to, being that at one point, all this was only science fiction, but he found his footing and at one point in their adventures, received a suit of armor from when Briton declared him as King Arthur. He really liked that day, until the peasants found out the prophecy that came from a wizard didn't happen and wanted to off with his head. Still had plenty of fun drinking and singing, before Ripley threatened to whack him over the head with her cane unless he stopped what he was doing and prevent all-out war.

Matt, like a child on Christmas, loved every minute of their adventures. He never felt so happy in his life. Like a present, every time he opened the door, it was always something new and interesting. Granted, they did suffer some setbacks, which often included Mallory, and often Ripley had to set him straight or else she would've whacked him over the head with her cane, too. He did come to like his tweed jackets that they became a normal wear for him, maybe around the shop, but he switched to his leather jacket when with his mates.

To describe the things Karen did on their adventures, would take too long, take plenty of paragraphs, and among other things, it wouldn't explain completely the things she did. To condense it, would still take too long to write out on paper. Eventually, through sheer will, her antics cut down to manageable sentences. Once she got into a fight with an alien dragon. Twice she butted heads with an authoritarian figure and sent to jail for it. Thrice, she caused many problems for the antagonists of their adventures that resulted in the gang winning and a lot of confusion for the antagonists. Four times, she said something she shouldn't that resulted in trouble for the gang.

Ripley's caution kept her from trouble, but that didn't mean she _wasn't_ trouble when she wanted. Whenever someone got cross with her, she made the distinction of giving them a chance to correct themselves or as she puts it, "making peace with the floor".

Many adventures had her using her right hand to do something or another, every time, she held her hand firmly in place while it twitched. Matt did try to keep her from using it, but situations changed dramatically and she had no choice but to use her right hand. Matt always made sure she was all right after each time, but she waved him away, that she was fine.

They landed few times on resort planets. Granted, three had deadly plants that tried killing them. Six suffered from tax evasion and complete lack of disregard for hygiene. One closed down due to shenanigans involving assassins, Mallory, and a pink diamond, but at the end Mallory never got the pink diamond, just that a giant flying gator ate it and now resides in a zoo. Mallory never attempted to get the diamond again, but then again, nobody wanted the diamond _after_ that. At least two were decent when they landed, but Ripley never liked them much.

She hated the idea of massages or anything of that nature, so, she stayed in the police box while the others went for the remainder of their time at the resorts.

It didn't stop the others for at least trying to get her to come out and enjoy the resorts, but, Ripley refused both times.

On a western-like planet, Matt pretended he was sheriff of a robotic town; he loved every moment of it. Karen dressed up to the nines as a baroness and had Arthur pose as her bodyguard. Ripley bashed a couple of heads in with her cane, but they were killer cowboy robots that wanted to shoot her out of existence with their six armed shooters. Therefore, it evened out. Matt got into a shootout with a killer outlaw robot with eight arms and eight revolvers, but with his astounding luck, he managed to win the duel and save the town from ruffians. He even received a shiny badge for his service that he hung on the wall above his bed. The hat he gotten free from the sheriff's station, he occasionally wore around the shop; he often spoke in an exaggerated western accent for good measure.

The kooky adventures went on, too numerous to write down, too bizarre for any conventional reading to grasp, but most of the gang enjoyed every minute of it.

Today, the gang hadn't gone out and traveled in their police box, instead they spent most of their days doing errands and their jobs. Curiously, one of Matt's good friends confided in him that his son kept insisting he'd seen the bogeyman. Nothing he did convinced his son it was all in his head. His son became convinced the bogeyman was trying to to get him and he grew so frightened he no longer wanted to stay in his own room.

At first, Matt believed that his friend's son, simply going through a phase, he'd believed in a bogeyman when he was younger himself, but grew out of it.

That's what his friend hoped, but when he showed Matt some of the drawings of the "bogeyman" Matt grew concerned. Normally, six year olds drew their favourite shows and movie characters, but the detail put in drawing the "bogeyman" made Matt worry.

He asked if perhaps he can come over one evening, maybe a helping hand could break the son's fears.

His friend agreed and here Matt was attempting to convince Ripley to come with. She hadn't left the shop in a while and always needed prodding to come with the others in the police box. Matt thought she could come with him and help ease Ryan's fears about the bogeyman, but Ripley never made it easy. It'd also get her out of the shop.

"It's just one night," Matt gestured as Ripley stocked the shelves. "I'll take you back here after, promise."

"Matt, you don't need my help," Ripley shook her head while she placed statues of knights on the shelves. "Just be, the same lovable goof that you've always been, and he won't be afraid again."

Matt frowned as he pointed out, "Come on, you haven't left the shop since we went out to eat last week."

He heard back, "I don't need to leave the shop every day, Matt."

Crossing his arms, Matt retorted, "Well, you ought to, it's not healthy being in here all the time. Doesn't it get boring sitting around here in all this dust?"

"One, when has anything been _not_ healthy. Two, that's why they invented cleaning supplies," Ripley rearranged the statues while grabbing for the dragons in the box beside her. "Why don't you ask Karen or Arthur, I'm sure they'll come along with you."

Matt reminded her, "Karen's hung up with work and there's an outbreak of the flu, Arthur's stuck dealing with that."

He then heard, "Do you really need me hanging around?"

Ripley finished adding merchandise to the shelves and went on to toss the empty box in the bin. She glimpsed something on the counter and went to look at it. A child's drawing of something most peculiar.

"What's this?" Ripley looked at the drawing.

The drawing depicted a figure with red skin with purple markings, black hair, long canine that poked upwards from the lower jaw, pressing against the upper lip. Gold eyes with slit irises, it looked like they looked directly at Ripley, the drawing. It had pointed ears that of something akin to a vampire and a purple robe with gold linings, something a warlock or a wizard, anyone of magical character would wear.

This wasn't something a child would normally drawn.

"Oh, Ryan made it," Matt put something on the shelf. "He claimed that's what was bothering him every night."

Ripley stared at the drawing and asked, "Is he a gifted artist?"

Ryan did have an artistic streak, countering his father's athleticism, but the amount of detail, something even he failed to notice.

"Maybe he found one of those How-To books at his school," Ripley suggested, maybe the boy found an art book at his library, checked it out, and drew from it.

Matt shrugged as he said, "He's already checked out books for the week, but, none of them art books."

No comic books either, the library didn't have them. The books Ryan had were only picture-less books assigned by his teacher for language arts.

"Anything hip with the children these days?" Ripley reasonably assumed that this drawing could've easily been a design based on something Ryan saw on the television or online. Matt's continued responses didn't help make this any easier.

Ripley furrowed her brow at the figure and asked, "This is what he claimed he saw?"

"Yeah, he won't sleep in his room," Matt told her. "Sleeps in his parents' room or in Toby's room, he won't even go in his own room alone."

Toby, Ryan's older brother, attended college and his room remained vacant until he returned home for the holidays.

"When did he start seeing this "bogeyman"?" Ripley asked Matt as he tossed rubbish in the bin.

Matt answered, "Last week, they thought it was just nightmares, you know, lucid dreaming, but at the end of the week, he claimed the bogeyman wanted to take him away."

Ripley looked down to the drawing more and exhaled sharply.

"One night, if there's nothing going on, you take me back here in the morning," Ripley rubbed her dark eyes.


	21. The Bogeyman Pt 2

Arriving at the Hewlett home, Matt, donning his tweed jacket, ran up to the steps and knocked on the door. Ripley came up behind and waited with him until someone opened the door. A woman with auburn hair poked her head out. "Hello…?" Selina looked at them; it took her but a moment before she realized it was Matt and smiled.

"Going to a convention, professor?" she teased him as he stepped through the threshold of the door while Ripley followed them inside.

Matt laughed and shook his head. "No, I figured Ryan'll get a kick out of it," he told her.

Selina chuckled as she sat at the table with her coffee. She offered some to Matt and he happily took a cup. Ripley declined.

"Ryan's not going to sleep, I can tell you that much," Selina smiled. Ryan and Matt chummed along, being that Matt was very much a child at heart, and the trouble they got into rivaled something from a lighthearted film.

"Only if you let us eat all the jelly cookies," Matt smiled.

Selina's green eyes moved to look over towards Ripley and stared at her.

"Who's your friend?" Selina asked Matt.

Matt introduced Ripley. "Ah, this is my boss, Ripley, she wanted to come along," he explained.

"Ripley," Selina affirmed Ripley's name. "Have a first name, do you?"

"Nothing to write home about," Ripley shrugged.

She never told Matt or the others her first name, if "Ripley" was her first name, or if she even had a last name. Not that it'll change with a conversation, she never gave any indication where "Ripley" falls under, and with Ripley's stubbornness, no one will have the answers.

Selina and Matt conversed while Ripley stayed quiet, briefly she'll answer questions, but even then, she hardly talked. She preferred to listen and that's all.

"Where's Ryan anyhow?" Matt glimpsed around.

"Oh his father's picking him up from practice," Selina mentioned.

Ryan played in a little league. Something he pushed for when applications went out in his school and his father gladly obliged.

"Ah, how's he doing?" Matt smiled, while he couldn't play much anymore, he did try to help Ryan out whenever he was over.

Selina mentioned he'd gotten better, struggled, but improved greatly.

A timer went off and Selina got up to fetch cookies from the oven. She baked them for Ryan for when he gotten back from practice. "Oh-oh, hot," Matt grabbed a cookie off the tray. Selina offered some to Ripley, but she declined.

They talked until the front door opened and the sound of pattering feet running to the kitchen.

A red-faced boy ran into the kitchen, huffing, he had chocolate eyes like his father and still had some baby fat around his cheeks. "Ryan, what have I told you about running into the house?" Selina scolded him.

He apologized, "Sorry, mum, but I saw Uncle Matt's car. I didn't want to miss him!"

Ryan's chocolate eyes swiftly moved to see Matt biting into another cookie and ran to him. "Hi, Uncle Matt!..." Ryan wrapped his arms around Matt. Matt laughed as he replied, "Ah, hello, Ryan, how was practice!"

"It was cold," Ryan complained. "My cleats aren't sticking in the ground."  
"I'll have your father sharpen them," Selina told him. "Now, run up and get washed up, and then you can have your cookies."

Ryan nodded and walked upstairs to wash up.

"Ah, I can't see!" Cillian complained as he walked into the kitchen. His glasses fogged up from entering the house. "I'm blind!"

"You're _always_ blind," Selina quipped.

Cillian took off his glasses and rubbed them cleaned before he put them on again. He noticed Matt and Ripley sitting at the table and warmly greeted Matt.

"Ah, heya, Matt, nice jacket, are you a doctor now?" Cillian joked.

Matt furrowed his brow, ever since he started wearing his tweed jacket, everyone started quipping he'd become a professor or a doctor. Someone even joked; he had an inner old man in him and expressing himself by wearing said tweed jacket.

"Hardly," Matt waved his hand.

Cillian took a seat at the table and noticed Ripley.

"Ah, Matt, you never told me," Cillian looked at her.

He'd gotten the wrong impression, which Matt and Ripley quickly corrected him.

"I'm his boss, actually," Ripley summed.

Cillian shrugged and replied, "It's happened."

They spent time talking about Ryan and his bogeyman.

"I assume neither of you seen it?" Ripley looked at Cillian and Selina.

They shook their heads. Of course, they never seen the bogeyman.

"I'm sure with you here, Matt, he'll power through it," Selina smiled. Cillian chuckled as he reminded her, "But you know he's likely to stay up all night."

Matt gestured with his hands, "Oh no, he's not missing bed time, don't you worry about that."

"Again," Selina pointed at him.

Apparently, he and Ryan had a bad habit of staying up past their bedtimes and it was a habit that Selina had issues with in the past.

"I promise you, this time, he'll be in bed by nine," Matt assured Selina of this, but she gave him a look. He made that promise many times and broke it a couple of those times.

"Ah, don't worry, Selina, Ripley will make sure of that," Matt pointed at her. She had a look on her face that mixed with amusement and confusion.

Cillian eyed Ripley and asked her, "So, you're his boss, then. Still thick is he; he's always been thickheaded when he wants to be."

Matt objected to the idea of being thick. Ripley affirmed he had his moments, but he refuted that he wasn't _that_ thick.

"So, how does someone like you open up an antique shop?" Cillian asked Ripley over milk and cookies.

Ripley shrugged and replied, "Just sort of a spur of a moment."

Same answer she gave Matt and the others when they asked her about how she came to own and operate an antique shop.

Sounds of thudding coming from the hallway as Ryan hurried into the kitchen. He took a seat next to Matt and talked to him, they spoke about several things and miles a minute. Ryan's chocolate eyes moved towards Ripley and stopped.

"Hey, Uncle Matt, who's she?" Ryan pointed at Ripley.

Matt introduced her, "This is Ripley."

"Ripley…?" Ryan blinked. "What kind of a name is that?"

"What kind of a name is "Ryan"?" Ripley retorted.

"Ryan!" Selina scolded him. She apologized on his behalf but Ripley shrugged. She wasn't bothered at all.

"Why do you have a cane?" Ryan asked her.

Matt could tell Ripley was going to say something but stopped herself. She refrained from saying what was on her mind and instead said, "Life."

"Life…?" Ryan blinked. "You use a cane because of life?"

"Life," Ripley summed. She never gave anything more than that.

It seemed that Ryan wanted to make several quips but Selina made sure that he knew there'd be consequences if he let his mouth run.

Ryan and Matt demolished the remaining cookies, drank almost an entire gallon of milk, all the while talking about everything under the sun.

Eventually, Matt asked to see Ryan's room. Ryan jumped up from his chair and walked with Matt up the stairs. Ripley's knee started acting up so she stayed behind while she waited for it to pass while the two went up to Ryan's room.

Ryan hurried down the hallway and stopped short of the door into his room. Matt followed behind and stopped when Ryan did. Ryan pointed at the door and said, "I don't want to go in by myself, Uncle Matt, I'm scared."

Matt patted his head and comforted him. "Don't you worry, Ryan, Uncle Matt's not gonna let any scary bogeyman get you," he smiled as he moved to open the door into Ryan's room.

Ryan's room, typical for a child his age, posters of Ryan's favorite characters hung up on all corners of the walls. Several shelves lined with toys, books, comics, everything that he'd ever read. His bed had bedsheets of his favorite characters, a toy teddy rested in the center of the bed.

Ryan stayed outside his room, peaking in. "He comes in through the closet," he points at the door to his closet, near his bed.

Matt smiled as he went to the closet door and opened it. Peering inside, Matt saw Ryan's trousers, suits, boxes of shoes, blankets, just your typical closet. No bogeyman lurking inside, not even enough room for someone to hide in the closet, not unless they want to sit uncomfortably on toy soldiers with their banners pointing upwards.

"Hm, Ryan, I don't see anything," Matt frowned as he looked inside, he checked everywhere in the closet that a bogeyman could pop out of from. Ryan's closet, too full of stuff, couldn't possibly have anyone inside of it.

Ryan protested, "But Uncle Matt, I saw him!"

Matt turned around and rubbed his chin, he pondered before checking under Ryan's bed, all he saw were more toys and crusty socks.

"He only comes out at night, right?" Matt stood up from the ground and patted down his trouser.

Ryan affirmed, "Yeah…!"

Matt blinked as he pondered. He raised a finger and suggested, "Well, I'm going to be here tonight, Ryan. I'll sleep in your room. If he shows up, I'll trounce him good, and he'll never bother you again!"

"…And how are you going to do that, beat him over the head with a stuffed toy?" Matt heard a voice and turned his head to see Ripley standing behind Ryan, crossing her arms.

Her knee stopped acting up and she come up to check on them.

Matt told her the plan and she asked where she falls in his plans. He then said, "Well, you keep an eye on Ryan and I'll sleep in his room, by morning, we'll have a laugh, some coffee, and I'll take you back to the shop, deal?"

Ripley looked at him closely before shaking her head at the plan. Nevertheless, she agreed to it.

The day passed, supper served, Selina and Cillian talked with Matt and Ripley in the den while Ryan did his chores. Afterward, Selina made up a bed for Ripley to sleep in Toby's room while Matt readied to sleep in Ryan's room.

Ryan got ready for bed, hugged Uncle Matt goodnight, and ran to Toby's room.

Ripley spoke to Matt more before they splintered off to their respected rooms.

Selina kissed Ryan goodnight, turned on his nightlight, thanked Ripley for coming out and helping, before she left for her and Cillian's bedroom.

Ripley turned to her side and closed her eyes. She expected to wake up, nothing out of the ordinary, and Matt relieving some childhood memories at breakfast.

She was asleep when Ryan woke her up. "Hm, it's your bedtime," Ripley slowly blinked as she glimpsed up to Ryan looking down to her. "Your mum won't like you being up past your bedtime, Ryan."

"I can't sleep," Ryan frowned. The fear of the bogeyman weighed on him terribly.

"There's nothing to worry about," Ripley assured him, trying to fall asleep on the makeshift bed.

Ryan wasn't convinced and Ripley forced herself up from her side to talk with him. She hoped she could talk to him, comfort him, get him to fall asleep, and everything falling into place after that. She hoped.

"What if the bogeyman comes back?" Ryan asked Ripley as she sat on her bed.

Ripley replied, "Might laugh at Matt for his choice in wardrobe, laugh even harder when he attempts to shoot it with styrofoam bullets, and probably fall on the ground as Matt says a terrible one liner, he'll have some entertainment, the bogeyman."

"Well, what if he tries to get Uncle Matt?" Ryan worried about his favourite uncle in the whole wide world. Ripley assured him, "Nobody in their right mind would want to take a hyperactive child at heart man who ate enough cookies to last him an entire year. He'll be fine, I promise."

Ripley affirmed that nothing would happen to Matt, he'll be too much of a handful for the bogeyman to want to deal with.

Curiosity and intrigued sparked in Ryan as he never seen Ripley before and wanted to know many things, per his natural curiosity.

Ripley, caught off guard, had little to say about herself. Not that she had anything to say about herself to begin with. She tried to answer his questions to the best of her advantage, difficult talking with a small child, and then some.

Ryan frowned, he asked Ripley, "Do you believe in the bogeyman, Uncle Matt says he's not real, but he is, isn't it?"

Ripley's eyes shifted to look at him properly. She frowned as something glistened in her eyes.

Something fit the description, but it was something that Ripley would rather not acknowledge anymore than she already has.

However, Ryan made it impossible to dodge and his insistence proved impossible to ignore. He demanded to know and Ripley knew this. She had no choice, but to tell him.

"Would you believe me?" Ripley asked him.

Ryan nodded his head profusely.

Ripley pushed herself off from her makeshift bed, sat up, and held her cane under her chin as she talked with Ryan.

"I shouldn't tell this to a child," she frowned. "You're already terrified as it is, I don't want you getting nightmares."

Ryan insisted she tell him and she took a deep breathe.

"I've seen him," she said quietly.

Her eyes fell to the ground and she held a look on her face. It came back to her like it was yesterday, and the horrible feeling that came with it.

"You _saw_ the bogeyman?" Ryan's eyes lit up in fright and intrigue.

Ripley slowly nodded her head, her eyes still looking down to her feet. "I've seen him," she affirmed.

Ryan mentioned what a boy in his school said about multiple bogeymen, not just the one.

If there was any truth to that and if so, what did Ripley's bogeyman look like?

Ripley didn't initially want to tell Ryan about her bogeyman, but Ryan insisted she tell him, and she looked around. When she was sure no one listened in, she told him.

"He was the Devil," Ripley whispered. "The _Purple_ Devil… he had cold empty eyes… and a _horrible_ smile… and his voice… his voice sent _chills_ down my spine…"

Her voice dropped and she didn't talk to Ryan for almost twenty minutes. She was deep in her thoughts and she hardly looked up to Ryan who wanted to know more about the Purple Devil, but Ripley never told him more.

She snapped out of her daze to see Ryan waving his hands in front of her face.

"What happened to him?" Ryan wanted to know.

Ripley grew hesitant and fear came over her. She looked around nervously, afraid, before she softly told Ryan.

"I don't know," she whispered.

She didn't know what happened to her bogeyman. She was too afraid to even _think_ about him and where he could be if he was still alive, somewhere. If he even still remembered her or not, if he even _cared_ to remember her, and if he did remember her, would he come back for her.

"Wh-what'd you do?" Ryan wanted more answers. He wanted to know if Ripley done anything to stop him.

Ripley glimpsed to her feet again and admitted, "N-nothing, I done nothing."

Nothing… nothing… she did nothing… but, because she couldn't _do_ anything. There was _nothing_ she _could_ do.

"H-how'd you beat him, then?" Ryan winced at Ripley's responses.

Ripley closed her eyes as she quietly whispered, "I didn't."

In truth, he'd beaten her. Likely, he'll beat her again if they encountered each other, but this time, he would make sure Ripley…

She snapped out of her daze when Ryan tugged on her arm. He stopped pulling on her arm when he saw her looking at him. He asked her, "What if he comes back?"

Ripley grew mortified, the sheer _thought_ sent shivers down her spine. To think about the implications of him coming back, him _remembering_ her, him realizing that she was still alive, and everything else, it almost made her heart throb from the anxiety.

Blinking several times, Ripley bit down on her lips, and shook her head. "Then I'll have to pray," she coughed as she looked around nervously.

Realizing how tense she became from talking with Ryan, Ripley got up, and said she'll check on Matt.

She hobbled out of the hallway and headed down to Ryan's room, opening the door, she poked her head in to see Matt softly snoring, sleeping in a cartoon bed comforter.

Ripley glimpsed around the room, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, everything remained where they should, and it seemed like any other quiet evening.

Sighing, Ripley turned around and closed the door behind her. Tomorrow Matt will take her back to the shop and she'll spend the morning fixing everything up before opening.

She made her way back to Toby's room and assured Ryan that Matt slept soundly in the bed. The two took to their beds and Ripley slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

In her mind, she had the same dream. It wasn't really a dream, it was too much to been a dream, but it started the same. Everything fine and dandy, she was happy; she even had her old brand of sense of humor. Until she had to do, something and then her dream became a downward nightmare. It all ended the same way as it did before. She fell and never got up.

Her eyes fluttered opened as she felt her heart beating against her chest and sweat rolled down her nose. She glimpsed towards Ryan, but found he wasn't in his bed.

She pushed herself up and looked around. At first, she thought he'd gone to the bathroom.

About to close her eyes and try to fall back asleep, Ripley noticed something peculiar.

She even checked her mobile to make sure she wasn't making a fool of herself.

10:00 PM was when she and Ryan finally went to bed after Ryan asked her all the questions about bogeyman.

Ripley didn't think of it at first until she noticed, time wasn't moving. She waited for the longest time, but it never became 10:01 PM on either mobile or alarm.

No matter how she tried, it never changed.

Getting up, Ripley hobbled out of Toby's room and noticed the floors turned icy cold and she checked the bathroom, but found it empty.

Ripley thought Ryan might've snuck down for cookies, but when she checked from the top of the stairs, he didn't appear.

She headed towards his room, thinking that he snuck in to check on Matt.

Opening the door, Ripley poked her head in and froze. Matt was nowhere in the room and neither was Ryan.

She heard noises coming from the closet.

"Okay, you two," she huffed as she walked towards the closet door. "It's time for bed, for the both of you."

Ripley opened the door and felt herself propelled into the closet, into a green portal that opened in the centre.


	22. The Bogeyman Pt 3

Ripley felt the hot air around her as she fell through the green portal. She barely remembered any of it before it dropped her on the ground. The hot air turned cold almost immediately with Ripley seeing her breath and notices her surroundings. Cold steel walls and flooring, lifeless, empty, and unbridledly cold, like she was in a prison.

Pushing herself up from the ground, Ripley leaned on her cane as she looked around, trying to find her bearings.

She wasn't dreaming, Ripley knew that well, her dreams were never like this.

In her head, she went through the steps that led up to this.

Something came through the portal, saw Ryan, and for reasons attempted to harm him or at least scare him. Nobody realized it because all of him or her assumed Ryan's imagination created the bogeyman. Whatever came through the portal can control it at will, preventing unwanted people finding it.

Worried, Ripley hobbled as she went through the winding hallways. She didn't know if she wanted to call out to Matt and Ryan, or wait until she found who or what caused the portal to open.

The only thing Ripley heard, her own footsteps, she cautiously checked around the corners of adjoining hallways. The hallways empty as well, no doors, not even windows, and with no light sources, it surprised Ripley how lit the hallways were.

Footsteps and cane tapping against the cold ground echoed while Ripley hobbled, she hadn't seen anyone yet.

She couldn't tell where she was, the hallways looked the same, and had no indications where they lead. No matter how much she hobbled it felt like she didn't walk far.

"Where are you?" Ripley murmured under her breath as she looked around for Matt and Ryan.

She scoured the hallways that forever looked the same until she started smelling incense. Of course, Ripley's sense of smell didn't work as well as it should, but she couldn't shrug off the smell of burning incense. It smelt of jasmine and anise, wafting further down the hallway.

Ripley followed the incense smell until the hallway changed from cold steel to stone. The incense grew stronger and Ripley followed it until she stopped at a doorway with a vibrant red shawl over it. It glistened from the light inside the room; Ripley saw Arabic writing on the shawl and didn't know what it said.

Cautiously, she entered the chambers and the incense burned on an altar. The entire room looked like something depicted in old writings and period movies.

Ripley's dark eyes glistened in the fire burning in the center of the room as she proceeded to walk through the room.

On a table near the altar, lavish foods rested on purple tablecloth lined with gold. Fruits, vegetables, curry, and other foods Ripley didn't know.

They looked fresh and from what Ripley seen from a glance, someone ate from the table recently. Someone quite large, going by the bite marks around an apricot.

There was a round bed covered in veil, light purple cushions sat on top of the bed, and scrolls rolled out near them. Someone sat on the bed and red from scrolls for a while, there indentions from someone sitting in the center.

Ripley checked the scrolls, more Arabic writing, and she didn't know any of it or where to even begin.

The scrolls showed their age, yellow, made of papyrus, and if Ripley knew any better, whoever read them treated them like textbooks.

Going back to what Ryan drew; Ripley remembered how the bogeyman looked. He looked like something familiar to Ripley.

Jinn.

Most people would've assumed genie, given what modern media showed them, but an animated genie was far from the real threat of a jinn.

Instead of an illuminated bubbly genie that would never trick his master, no matter his nature dictated, a jinn did far worse and treacherous things to those who had the misfortune of running into it.

Jinn destroyed lives more than help. If they felt like it, they could be merciful but other times, they were merciless. If anyone reckless met them, a fate worse than death waited and often tales of encounters with jinn always ended this way.

Of course, this was mythology, not real life.

Jinn in that form shouldn't exist if at all. Just stories to frighten people into being weary about strangers and the unknown, while there were skeptical evidence of jinn on the internet, none of it were true.

This before Ripley had many adventures with Matt and the others, that she realized that perhaps there was truth in those old stories.

Ripley heard footsteps and turned her head slightly, they were coming from the hallway.

She hid behind the tapestry of a woman and listened as someone entered the chambers.

His voice low, not Matt's and certainly not Ryan's, he talked to himself as he went around the chambers.

Picking up books, riffling through pages, setting them down, and moving towards the scrolls, he muttered under his breath.

"Such strange anomaly, I do not understand," he muttered. His accent mixed from his years of traversing the world, that Ripley had a hard time pinpointing.

Something perplexed him, something he couldn't understand. It vexed him, he wanted to know the answers to his questions but nothing turned up. "What should I do?"

He continued to mutter under his breath until he suddenly stopped.

Ripley didn't hear anything, No footsteps, no talking, silence, and she concentrated trying to listen for the man.

Unsure of herself, Ripley didn't move from her spot, as far as she knew, the man was still in the chambers.

She didn't get much of a chance to react when someone pulled her from behind the tapestry.

Stumbling, Ripley barely caught herself when she saw someone standing in front of her.

"How long were you going to hide?" the man inquired, fire flickered showing bits of his red face.

Ripley righted herself and stared at him. She demanded, "Who are you and where are they?"

The man tilted his head at her and shook his head, sighing. "I was trying to make conversation, but if you must, nose to the grind," he responded.

He stepped forward showing himself more and Ripley saw him completely.

He looked exactly how Ryan drew him.

"They called us many names, our presence felt throughout passages of time. Our will they obeyed without question. Our might, they feared with their lives. I am he, the Master of Dreams, but your people referred to me as the Jinn," he introduced himself.

The Jinn's people thrived once ago, from humans' perception of them being spirits that appear at will. Humans' feared and respected them; some of the Jinn's people helped the humans' at times, but often tormented them whenever a slight happened.

A time so long ago, no longer had humans feared him and his people, forgotten, bastardized by the commercialism developed by the humans.

At a time, at the height of his peoples' powers, they lived comfortably.

Now, so few remained, their numbers dwindling as time marched on. Soon, the dynasty will disappear into the sands, forever a bad dream.

A nightmare in its own right, but to he, it was just that, a nightmare.

"I assume you don't grant wishes?" Ripley dryly asked him.

He shook his head.

"Humans' never learn, 'tis their way of life. To hone what little they understand and weaponized it against those who knew little than they did," he mourned the illustrious human intelligence, forever held back by their incompetence and unwillingness to open their eyes.

Ripley crossed her arms. "Why's someone like you poking your head into a little boy's dream. You're not one of those types are you?" she continued to stare him down.

The Jinn's nature drove him to look into every nook and cranny. He searched high and low, for answers, for everything he could think of and then some.

Without the humans' to sustain them, his people had nowhere to turn. Their homes grew inhospitable due to the humans' actions.

They could not return to the lands they once called home, that lay beyond the humans' reach, forgotten, battered, warred and diseased. Rotted and blackened, festered, a travesty that befell his people. A travesty done by their own hands, but none of the scholars admitted their sins. They stuck to their scrolls and sent them away to the realms of humans.

Without a place in this inhospitable world, it drove the Jinn to search for a new home.

"I search for a realm, untouched by sins, where my people, what remain of them, can live their remaining days. Your world fails to provide this, but we cannot go elsewhere, our resources limited. So I seek home in the ethers of a realm where humans have no control over, where our sins have not destroyed it," the Jinn's voice echoed throughout the chambers as he proclaimed he searched for a new home for his people.

Ripley uncrossed her arms and told him, "I can understand you wanting to find a new home, but I don't see what a child has anything to do with it."

The Jinn coolly told her, "A child's innocence, untouched by sins. Free of the wounds of the world. All children are innocent of their parents' sins."

He planned to use Ryan's innocent mind to draw a blueprint of a new realm for his people. Where they could do what they please. If they wanted, they could touch the fringes of the realm marred by humans without fear.

"You're going to live out your days with animated trains with faces on them going on tracks?" Ripley pointed out to the Jinn.

Which he responded, "His innocent mind what I seek and once I have, I can turn it into whatever I so choose."

He planned to comatose Ryan, draw as much energy as he needed and use the energy to fuel his project. He will continue this until he creates the realm.

As for what happens to Ryan afterwards, as though the Jinn didn't like the idea of harming the little ones, his people outweighed a human child.

Ripley caught on his plan and rebutted, "So you're just one of the nightmare demons. If only you had an ugly Christmas sweater on!"

She did not understand, the Jinn assumed. She was human, but something about her, she was just like him. Only she was not he, but a human interloper.

"I do what I must for my people," he informed her. "Even if it something that humans' cannot abide."

"You talk enlightened, but I can tell easily, you're not an Arabic spirit, so what are you. I know you're an alien, I've seen enough to tell your sort apart," Ripley leaned on her cane, even in this realm her knee didn't handle well. "You're going to make a new world with the dreams of children, I've seen aliens who were worse for wear but they managed to get where they were without an insanely drawn out plan.

The Jinn stared into Ripley's eyes as she done the same. He chuckled as he shook his head at what she said to him. It amused him more than it did annoy.

She demanded answers and he gave a toothy smile.

"Our name lost to sands of time. Even I knew not our name, neither my ancestors did, we were worshipped and feared by humans that we forgot our past and now we cannot see our future. I've done what I could, but this is what I have left," he frowned at the end.

His people didn't share the same interest as he did in progressing technology, they lapped at the luxuries of being tended by humans. Too much they've grown lazy.

The only technology they had took them to known territories where humans were, but even those were primitive.

He did what he could and used the concept of finding humans to find suitable test subjects and further his plan.

"They weren't the first I trapped in their dreams, I admit. To be sure, they weren't any different than the last whom I had the pleasure of meeting. However, I could never do it with _you_ , I've tried numerous times, but nothing happens. I've met many who couldn't sleep that I dragged into the bowels of their minds, those who tried to hide from me with their medicine, but as I see you, you're not like the others. If I had to say, it's as though, you're in a nightmare, only, you're awake," his low voice rattled in the chambers as he proclaimed that Ripley wasn't affected by his sleep paralysis.

He saw into Ripley's eyes, horror not done by the hands of fate, but something worse.

Enough to haunt her and affect her in a matter that even his attempts, proved fruitless, trumped by something underlying.

"What do you see?" Ripley challenged him.

The Jinn smiled, it was a telling smile. His smile went away as he sincerely replied, "Fire, ashes falling from the skies, bodies strewn everywhere, blood soaked roads, and a young woman lying on the ground. She can see, she can hear, but she could not talk, she could not move, forever trapped, forever forgotten. Darkness crept and she forever lost, swallowed by its maw. She wakes but, her nightmares forever her reality, no home to call, and fear reign over her."

He stopped and Ripley processed what he said. She tried to call him out on his ability to read her, but he proved wily.

"I see no more, but what I saw," he decreed. "It whispers to you, every night, when you sleep, it wakes you. It will haunt you; it will creep into the crevices of your mind. You'll never get rid of it."


	23. The Bogeyman Pt 4

"We're neither our own masters, the fates have chosen us, nor they dictate our correct paths," the Jinn lamented as he watched Ripley sit on the gold lined cushions. Her knee acted up as usual and she needed to sit down.

Ripley stated, "We can change our fates."

The Jinn chuckled before reminding her, "Child, what will you do to change yours, would you go the efforts as I to change it, what horrors would you commit if it means to an end?"

He challenged on how she aimed to change her fate. Pointing out the unethical things he done to forcibly change the fate of his people, the Jinn noted that if he done everything differently, he wouldn't be where he is now.

"Sacrifices must be made, child," he summed. "Of course, some of these sacrifices come with their own price. Fate is unkind, child, it is not our friend; 'tis never wise to think it is."

To change fate, as Ripley knew it, she needed to do unethical things to get to that point. She could try differently, but there wasn't a guarantee that it'd work.

Daunted by the Jinn's words, Ripley glanced to her feet and shook her head. The feelings came back and she felt the same helplessness as before. The uncertainty and the anguish, everything that hid in the crevice of her mind came out.

"Take heart, child," comforted the Jinn. "You'll feel better once you accept that there are things you cannot change."

If the price for changing fate were too much, for Ripley to not tear herself apart, she'd have to accept it. The sooner she accepted the inevitable, the better off she'd be, but the Jinn noted whether or not she'd recover from it, he didn't know.

Ripley held a look on her face as she processed the Jinn's words. She knew she could never go the extent the Jinn did for his people. However, in her heart she would without hesitation, the price too high, and the backlash from it too much.

"I may not change my fate," Ripley frowned. "Maybe you're right, jinn. My fate sealed the moment I woke up, but I'm not going to let the others suffer it too. I'm sorry your people haven't done as they should, mine were no better, but I won't let you use them for your work. I will take them back by force if necessary, jinn. You have my word."

It caused the Jinn to laugh heartily; the humans that served him weren't the kind to make bold proclamations so easily, much less at all. Humans that served him never raised their voices against his, fearing his wrath. Placid, they only aimed to please the Jinn, tend to his needs, nothing more. It disappointed the Jinn; none of them had any backbones. Too fearful, he never had a human like Ripley go against him, even when he thinly threatened nothing short of death.

A fresh of breath air, a human willing to fight the Jinn, even if he could easily overpower her and sentence her, a fate worse than death as he done previously to those who disappointed him.

"I can tell you won't leave willingly and I cannot put you under my spell," he admitted. "Despite your fears and woes, you haven't forgotten what you're fighting for. I admire that, child. If only my people shared your spirit."

He motioned for Ripley to turn her attention to the doorway she came through. Pointing at the doorway, the Jinn informed her.

"I will let them go," the Jinn decreed Ripley. He stopped and explained further, as Ripley readied to walk out the doorway. "Their dreams, their paradise, you must pry them away from it. Any means necessary if need be and once you do this task, the power I have over them will cease. You have my word."

Ripley studied the Jinn; it wasn't the first time someone gave their word only to go back on it, if her previous adventures were anything to go by. The Jinn, despite his nature looked serious. Unlike many others before him, he didn't try to backstab Ripley or try to kill her especially when her knee acted up.

"All I have to do is get them to give up a good dream?" Ripley repeated in her own words, the Jinn's instruction.

The Jinn nodded and led her towards the doorway.

Ripley stopped short of the doorway to ask him, "What about you, what are you going to do after all this is said and done?"

The Jinn frowned, despite his efforts; he wasn't able to get the process to create a world in proper order. A dream in its own right and he hasn't gotten much to show for his efforts. Without help from his own people, failure only loomed over him.

"I've walked the earth for many years, child, I will walk much more for my goal, my dream," he thoughtlessly said.

Knowing the Jinn likely wanted to find others to replace Matt and Ryan, despite the kidnappings, the Jinn only wanted to help his people and Ripley respected that.

"It's not your fault, it's theirs, they had every opportunity, every chance, and they squandered it," Ripley reminded him.

He nods, knowing that she was right.

Ripley looked to the ground briefly before looking up to him. She sheepishly asked, "What'll happen if all fails?"

The Jinn gave a heavy sigh and twirled his long beard with his long fingers. "We've walked in the unforgiving sands for centuries in caravans, every morning we braved the scorched earth, and every night we braved the bitter cold. Death swept through the deserts, day and night, and unforgiving as the sands, no face for us to scorn, only the pain that we felt. One after another, we each disappear into the storm, only few make it out, and every night we brave the walk again. Every morning, we brave the storm yet again and once more, we walk into it, few survive. Like the sands under our feet, we disappear in the winds above. We've forgotten our plight when we discovered humans and now we face our plight yet again. Death is our consequence. Our end, the price we pay for our arrogance," he declared to Ripley who stood in awe as he told her that he and his people face the maw of death. He did everything he could think to save his people, but for naught. Fate always won in the end, no matter how much he and Ripley strived to change it, only so much before it recoiled and struck back for their attempts.

He walked the earth for centuries, studied what he could, used test subjects, but in the end, he came to a horrid conclusion, that perhaps fate declared that he and his people deserve nothing but extinction. The constant setbacks, the failures, everything that went wrong in the Jinn's pursuit for his people, fate's doing.

No matter what he did, nothing changed, his people dwindled in numbers, and like the sands that they crossed, disappear.

Ripley tried to offer him help. She thought if they could get to the police box, which she could figure out a way for him and his people to live comfortably.

Shockingly, the Jinn declined her help.

"I've done this long before your ancestors walked the earth, child. Every minute, every hour, every day, but I've faced failure for every one. I've come to terms that I've failed and that my people becoming a myth. The tides have changed our end imminent. Our only hope now is that our legacy isn't forgotten," the Jinn shook his head. He paused and then asked, "Why don't you use the machine?"

Ripley helplessly looks to the ground as she admitted to the Jinn. "I can't."

She left it at that and the Jinn accepted her answer. He motioned with his hand for her to hurry. No more time to dawdle, Ripley needed to wake Matt and Ryan.

Before Ripley exited, the Jinn talked to her for one final time. He comforted her, knowing the anguish that she felt. That he too knows how it feels, but told her that she wasn't as alone as she thinks she is.

"It is out there," he cryptically told her. "If you search long and hard, you will find what you so yearn. Perhaps you will succeed where I've failed."

Ripley apologized to the Jinn for thinking he was another one of the many offshoot villains of the week she and her companions encountered and he waved his hand. She had no reason to trust him, for he was but a jinni.

Leaving the chamber, Ripley met with a different sight, everything changed. She wasn't in the hallway anymore, somewhere else entirely, she found herself in an unfamiliar place.

She looked around until she laid eyes on a stadium in the distance. There was only man-child who'd have a dream about a football stadium.

Ripley made her way through the parking lot, passing vehicles left and right. When she reached the entrance, there wasn't a ticket master or a line, and she snuck in around towards the field. In the distance, she heard cheering.

Ripley walked through the field to find Matt happily kicking footballs into the opposing team's net. Everyone in the stadium seats cheered for him as he done this, he wore his school's uniform, and Ripley could see the colours from where she stood.

Instantaneously, as Matt kicked footballs into the opposing team's net, another football appeared and he kicked it across the grass, as the opposing team remained helpless.

Matt gleefully kicked the football into the net and danced in his spot. He hardly paid any attention to Ripley who came up to him.

"Matt," she tapped him on the shoulder.

Matt turned his head lightly and saw Ripley. He smiled and waved to her. "Oh, hello, Ripley," he greeted her. "I'm almost to the finals!"

Ripley looked over to the scoreboard the opposing team scored -9999 and Matt's team scored 9999, Matt needed one more win to win a spot on the finals.

"Matt," Ripley looked back to him. "Come on, it's a dream, none of this is real."

She gestured, but Matt shook his head in disbelief.

"How can it be a dream?" Matt questioned her as he grabbed the football and begun kicking it around as he talked to her. "It doesn't feel like one."

He swung his leg and his foot hit the football, it rolled directly into the net, without anyone stopping it.

Pointing at the net, Matt claimed it was proof that it wasn't a dream.

Ripley saw the football disappearing into the net, it appeared at Matt's foot instantly, and he kicked it again.

Matt refused to believe otherwise, he continued to kick footballs into the net without missing.

Frowning, Ripley gestured to Matt, as she asked, "Isn't it boring, though?"

Matt pondered this as he mindlessly kicked footballs into the net. Shaking his head, he argued, "But, Rip, I'm winning!"

Ripley pointed to the stadium seats as she retorted, "Matt, they're empty, cant you see?"

Matt looked where she pointed, in his eyes, he saw everyone in their seats. He saw his friends, family, fans, everyone he ever met cheering him on.

"I don't understand, they're right there," he argued with Ripley.

Ripley reminded him, "Do you think you'll live a satisfying life kicking footballs in the net with no effort, no challenge, all fame and no glory?"

Matt looked towards the opponents, the players of the rival school, remaining stationary and hardly moved. None of them tried to take the ball away from him, even when he slanted his kick, they didn't move to intercept the ball.

He looked behind to his teammates who also remained stationary and didn't help him at all. They only animated when he scored, but that's all.

He glimpsed to the crowd to find that Ripley was right; there wasn't anyone in the seats.

Turning his head, he found no one in the field but them.

Ripley comforted him. She knew how much it meant to him, but told him that even though he wasn't a footballer anymore, he was in his heart.

"I don't understand," Matt rubbed his head. "It was all so real."

"You're in a dream," Ripley told him. "Come on, it's time to wake up. I'll explain to you what happened after I get Ryan. When you wake up, get Ryan up while you're at it. If I can't pull him away from his dream, maybe you can."

Matt blinked as he disappeared before Ripley's eyes and everything changed again. She wasn't in the stadium, but somewhere else completely differently.


	24. The Bogeyman Pt 5 (Final)

Ripley glimpsed around her new surroundings, much different from Matt's, it looked fantasy in nature, and based on something Ryan liked.

Hobbling forward, Ripley pushed through the foliage to find a castle in the distance, something from a storybook. "Ah, so this is what you dream," Ripley mused. "Well, I suppose it's better than talking trains and acrobatic action heroes."

Ripley trudged through the thick grass and smelled fire coming from the torches and food wafting from tents. Mead passed around knights and guests as if they're in the Gobi desert chasing down water in between bites of mutton.

Jesters ran amok, playing pranks and telling tales, wearing wild costumes, sprinkled around the faire while guests laughed.

Ripley's dark eyes fell to the centre of the faire, watching everything going on; tend by his servants whom served him mead. Overseeing the knights fighting, he declared the winner and loser, and everyone cheered at his dictation.

"Oh, _you're_ the king," Ripley noted as she crossed her arms. "Well, this should be easy."

She made her way towards the arena as the knights took their spots and King Ryan shouted for the battle to commence. The Black Knight went after the other knight and crowds circled the arena as the knights dueled.

Ripley went around the arena and headed towards the king, only stopped by the kings' guards.

"Halt, maiden, what is your business with the king?" King Ryan's guards demanded answers from Ripley.

Ripley, with her infinite knowledge, told them she was a wizard and came to see King Ryan.

"You, maiden, and a wizard?" the guards looked at each other, confused.

Ripley stuck her cane in her other hand and held up her right hand to the guards and electricity danced over her hand. Despite it being a dream, the pain felt all too real for Ripley and once she finished, she leaned on her cane while the guards stood in awe.

"It is, it is a wizard!" the guards gushed at Ripley's "trick" and they allowed her through.

Ripley hobbled towards the rows of seating, exclusive to the royals; she passed the princesses, princes, dukes, duchesses, and so on, until she got close to the king.

"I declare the Black Knight, victor, once more!" King Ryan declared as the Black Knight stood tall and his opponent lay on the ground. Peasants came running out to the arena and dragged the opponent out of the arena.

Ripley took a spot at the only empty seat near him and he demanded for another opponent for his Black Knight to fight.

"Tell me, King, how're the lands fairing?" Ripley asked him.

King Ryan turned his head towards Ripley and asked her, "Who are you, maiden?"

"I am a wizard," Ripley declared. "I've come with news."

"A wizard…?" King Ryan looked down to her. "You look nothing like a wizard, maiden."

Ripley flatly told him, "Your guards seemed to think I am."

Another knight came into the arena and the Black Knight held his sword above his head, waiting to charge the knight. King Ryan turned his head towards the match and commanded it's start before turning his head back to Ripley.

"Tell me, wizard, what news do you bring me?" King Ryan asked her, convinced now, that she was indeed a wizard.

Ripley carefully chose her words, in order to wake Ryan, she'd have to play into his fantasy dream and that needed some creativity on her part.

"Your majesty, I fear that your Black Knight conspires to betray you," Ripley informed him. "He plans to kill you and frame your closest allies for your death."

King Ryan rubbed his beard as he heard this conspiracy from Ripley and looked towards the Black Knight.

"I knew him when he was but a babe, he couldn't possibly betray me!" King Ryan couldn't believe the Black Knight that he knew since birth possibly betraying him.

Ripley haphazardly said, "Your majesty, he conspires with your rival, he will poison you at tonight's feast. It's known. He knows you trust him; you won't think him as your conspirator. Heed me, your majesty, for he will end you."

The king took a long look at her before looking towards the Black Knight as he held his arms outstretched posing for the patrons.

Shaking his head, King Ryan didn't believe her, despite her attempts. Thinking on her feet, Ripley knows what she needs to rid Ryan of his dreams.

She never had much of imagination now, but Ripley dug through her mind and attempted to twist Ryan's dream to get him to wake up.

It wasn't pleasant, but thankfully, it was only a dream.

A gold plated knight came through the crowd and made his way towards the arena. The Black Knight lowered his sword and stared down the knight as he entered.

It confused Ryan, he didn't understand where the knight came from and he asked the knight his name.

"I am _Sir_ Matt!" the knight lifted his visor to expose his face. "I've come to fight the Black Knight!"

Ripley could tell the sight of Matt made King Ryan nervous.

It looked as the king didn't want to allow the fight, as he knew the Black Knight always won. He didn't want to allow it, but Ripley leaned in and told him, "He is my champion, dare you deny my champion his fight?"

Everyone grew ecstatic about the fight and began to chant. The king looked around at their faces as they animated with intense emotions. They wanted the fight and the king couldn't say no to his loyal subjects.

"I don't want him to fight," King Ryan sheepishly told her.

"Deny me my champion's right, your majesty?" Ripley stared at him. "I, thy wizard, demand this fight and thee allow me for I will curse you and your seven sons and their sons for as long as your line evermore."

The king looked back and the crowd grew even more excited and chanted for him to start the match.

Uncomfortably, he allowed the match to start and he watched as the knights took position and began to swing their swords.

He watched as the Black Knight swung low at Sir Matt and he dodged the swings effortlessly.

The crowds cheered as the knights battled and the king grew frightful.

"Maiden, stop this," Ryan demanded her. Ripley informed him that it is her champion's will and she couldn't change his mind.

King Ryan watched as the fight continued and seemed elated that Sir Matt looked to have an edge.

Sadly, Ripley couldn't have that, and with her hand made sure the Black Knight grew stronger and faster.

Sir Matt couldn't keep up with his swings as he dashed towards him. It gotten to the point there were holes in his chest from the sword. It climaxed with the sword falling to the ground, broken in half, as the Black Knight stared Sir Matt down with his sword raised above his head.

King Ryan shouted for the fight to stop, but alas, his words fell on death ears and the Black Knight came down on Sir Matt.

It was enough for him and everything around Ripley to disappear.

Ripley didn't want to do it, but she had no choice and Ryan would recover once he sees his favourite uncle when he woke up.

Now that both were awake, it was time for Ripley to leave.

Everything around her changed to a rather familiar place, somewhere she hadn't seen in so long, and the sight brought back memories for Ripley.

There were cookies on the counter, freshly baked, with the words on a sign above them saying "CUSTOMERS ONLY" in elegant writing.

Ripley turned her head towards the large window and saw the large table and chairs. Her joy swiftly turned to fright as she saw sitting in those chairs the skeletons. One held the knife towards the neck of the skeleton sitting in the middle and a skeleton looked away in shame.

She turned around and froze in her spot.

There he was, in the centre of the aisle, looking directly at her, the Purple Devil. Adorned in his purple outfit and his smile sending chills down Ripley's spine, forever on his face, forever unfriendly, he was right there watching her.

No words came out of Ripley as she looked at him. He stared back at her, with his cold, dark, eyes.

Frozen in place, Ripley saw him move his hand to his side and pulled out that sordid gun. She heard him clear as day. "No hard feelings," his voice reverbed in the store before shooting Ripley.

Ripley's eyes fluttered open and she pushed herself from the floor and nearly fumbled as she quickly grabbed her cane. She glimpsed to see Ryan not in his bed and quickly hobbled out of the room and down towards his room. Matt wasn't in there and she made her way down to the kitchen to see the two eating breakfast.

"Oh good," she held her chest. "Blimey, you two get into the oddest troubles!"

Matt turned his head to see her and smiled. "Ey-oh, Rip, had a good sleep?" he asked her.

Ripley shook her head as she told him, "Not really, having to wake you two up really done me in."

Matt looked at her funny and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ripley told him, "I found out what bothered Ryan, he was an alien. He wanted to use your dreams to make a new world for his people."

Matt stared at her as she took her spot and gestured. "He wasn't a bad man overall, he only wanted to do it for his people. He trapped you two in a good dream and I had to go and get you. You were in the football field kicking balls and Ryan was a king, don't you two remember that?" she looked at them.

Ryan shook his head. "No, I dreamed I was on a beach with mam and da, da _rode_ a shark!" Ryan gleamed as he told Ripley his dream.

Matt told her he had a dream about getting lost in the Alps.

Ripley blinked as she asked about Ryan's drawing.

Matt told her that he found a guidebook under the mattress and it had a detailed guide how to draw Ru Anjem, a fantasy character. Ryan forgot it was there and remembered it once Matt showed him.

He proceeded to show her the guidebook and Ripley looked through it, to find the Jinn, and she became dumbfounded.

"So none of you went through any portals?" she asked them. The boys shook their heads. She blinked as she asked, "You don't remember me coming into your dreams?"

They shook their head.

"Well, what about the bogeyman?" she asked Ryan.

Ryan laughed. He shook his head and said, "There isn't any boogeyman!"

Apparently, Ryan stopped being afraid of the bogeyman. It was just his imagination after all. Ripley waited until Matt left for the loo to ask him if he'd at least remember what she told him about… her bogeyman.

"Oh, miss, that doesn't scare me anymore," he waved his hand. "Bogeyman are kids' things, Uncle Matt told me that."

He thought Ripley's bogeyman wasn't real either.

Ripley uncomfortably asked if Ryan told Matt, but he shrugged his shoulders and said that he forgot until Ripley told him.

"Ryan, don't tell your uncle, okay?" she asked him.

Ryan blinked as he asked, "Why, are you still afraid of the bogeyman?"

Ripley looked down to her feet before glancing up. "Don't tell him, please," she haphazardly asked him.

Ryan didn't understand, but he promised her.

Matt returned and in a few minutes, Ryan's parents came down and they all had breakfast with each other. Ripley was dressed and cleaned up the room before coming down stairs.

"Oh, thank you," Ryan's parents thanked her and Matt for helping him overcome his fear of the boogeyman.

Ryan hugged Matt and him and Ripley left for the shop where they worked the day.

Ripley hung around the counter as she blinked, confused.

"Was it all a dream?" she wondered.

It felt so real; she really thought he was there. The Jinn, the scent from the incense, the food, everything, but it was just a dream. However, the conversation she held with the Jinn, she couldn't believe it wasn't real.

"What would I do?" she wondered.

What would she do, to change her fate, and would she do the things they done to do it?

She felt her knee as she remembered the nightmare before she woke up. Those words etched in her mind.

Ripley blinked as she noticed Matt getting his hand stuck in a vase, trying to retrieve something, and she went over to help him.

On her mind, dwelled the question.

The End


	25. Murder At Rockwell Estate Pt 1

"Think about what you're doing, Karen, if Ripley finds out we bungled the police box, she'll have our heads!" Arthur crossed his arms while Karen looked over the police box. "She has the key, remember?"

Karen rolled her eyes and told him, "It's not like this thing'll tell on us!"

Arthur retorts, "But if it's bungled, she'll know!"

Ripley made sure to take the key to the police box with her when she and Matt left for a friend's birthday bash. Matt insisted Ripley come with him, she hadn't been out of the shop in a while. She didn't initially want to go with him but he bribed her with food and overtime, so she'd went with him.

At first, Ripley wanted to close the shop until they got back, but Karen insisted she and Arthur watch over it. Ripley didn't want them around the shop without her or Matt there, but Matt reminded her that they're good as any when it comes to antiques. He also pointed out that they couldn't get into the police box if they wanted to, Ripley had the only key, and the police box wouldn't open without it.

"Fine," Ripley groaned as she rubbed her dark eyes. "Just don't break anything while we're gone, okay?"

The events that occurred that sent the two towards the police box came straight out of a cartoon.

It starts with Karen and Arthur cleaning the shop, trying to keep it prim for Ripley when she and Matt got back. Everything fine and dandy, some customers came and Karen's wit helped move considerable amounts of items. Arthur tended the register while Karen helped write out the paperwork for the larger items.

Everything went downhill after that.

Lunchtime, Karen decided they should stop and eat. The two flipped a coin and Karen won. They went to one of Karen's favourite places and ate there.

Returning to the shop, they thought it'd be one of those days and that nothing went wrong. Ripley and Matt come back, absolve them of their duties, Ripley made them tea, and everyone happy and dandy.

Until something _very_ expensive broke and sent them in a panic.

Arthur tried to help Karen replenish the shelves with stock Ripley collected in the back after customers bought the previous items. Everything went fine until they tried to lift a bust of a duke.

"Bit heavy, Karen," Arthur pointed out as the two lifted the bust above their shoulders. "Should we leave it on the floor?"

"They got the other busts up fine," Karen pointed out as they lifted the bust over the shelving and sat it down. The two stepped back and looked at their work, everything appeared fine and they went to put the remaining stock on the shelves.

A sneeze caused a cascade event to unfold.

Arthur repeatedly rubbed his nose, he felt a sneeze coming on, but it never came. He felt it pass and helped Karen finish up with the shelves.

Nobody expected an unfinished vase, of all things, it wasn't anything rare, and didn't have any colour to it. The owner, who had it before Ripley, didn't get the chance to properly finish the vase. It seemed like a dubious purchase, but apparently, Ripley bought it from an estate sale.

The story behind the vase starts with a murder at the Rockwell Estate, with a guest found dead in her room.

The coroner concluded her death caused by concentrated rat poison and the detectives on the case arrested the cook, Lee Charles, as the culprit. Detectives found a box of the same rat poison in his room and charged him for the death. Before his execution, he claimed he didn't kill her and that it was a mistake.

The vase belonged to the dead woman and Ripley sold it higher than she paid for it to a true crime enthusiast.

Getting back to the events that unfolded, as they finished, Arthur grabbed the empty box and went to toss it out. Karen went around the counter and sat down at the chair while she waited for more customers.

Arthur came back and everything seemed fine, until Karen's eyes wandered up to the top of the SOLD shelf and stopped when she noticed the vase perched on the edge. Walking around, the vibrations caused by the two made the vase slowly rattle towards the edge.

Karen pointed to the vase and told Arthur to push it back. He fetched the stepladder and attempted to push it back from the edge, however, he accidentally pushed on the other sold items on the shelf.

Rushing to help him, Karen went up to assist and they managed to prevent anything from falling. Climbing down from the stepladder, Arthur rubbed his nose.

"I can't believe she sold it for that much," Arthur mused at the price Ripley sold it for. "Who'd want an unfinished vase?"

Karen shrugged, "If it sells, it sells."

They turned around and Arthur felt the sneeze coming back and braced for it. He held his hands over his nose and waited.

It didn't come.

Instead, Karen let out a loud sneeze.

She rubbed her nose and cursed her allergies.

The duo froze when they heard something fall on it's side and roll, they turned slightly to see the vase wobbling on the edge of the shelf.

Arthur tried to carefully go up the stepladder and intervene, as he grabbed the vase around the spout, that sneeze came back and he felt the reflex of his muscles.

He felt the rough ceramic rub against his fingers as it rolled off the shelf and despite Karen's attempts to catch it, it shattered into pieces.

Karen and Arthur looked at each other, before looking at the broken vase.

"Oh this is a joke," Arthur covered his face in anguish.

Karen grabbed bits of the vase and stammered, "This can't be _the_ vase?"

Arthur reached down and picked up a piece of the vase with the price tag on it. He flinched at the price and showed it to Karen. "I'm afraid it is," he gulped.

Karen hesitantly looked at him and gestured, "What if we glue it back together?"

If they grabbed enough of the pieces, get some Clear Glue, and piece the vase back together, no one's the wiser. Arthur reminded her that Ripley would nose the cracks in the seams.

Arthur suggested they pay the price of the vase, but Karen reminded him about Ripley's temper. Even Matt couldn't keep an angry Ripley from wrecking havoc on anything or anyone that got her riled up.

"Karen, Ripley isn't going to hold it against us, she'll get angry but she won't bash our heads in for breaking a vase," Arthur tried to reason, but Karen pondered their choices. "Just pay her the difference!"

Give Ripley the bad news and offer the money that the customer would've paid for, while hoping Ripley didn't go off on them for breaking something in her shop.

Use the police box, go back in time, get the same vase, and return back with it like nothing's wrong and no one's the wiser.

Arthur picked option A, but not Karen.

He tried to stop her from going towards the back room, but she marched past him and opened the door. He followed her inside and this is where the story started.

"Why can't we pay her the difference, she'll get cranky about the broken vase, but as long as we pay her, she's not going to whack us!" Arthur tried to reason with Karen. On their own, they couldn't possibly pay the money, but if jointly paid, everything would've gone well.

Karen didn't like how Ripley never wanted them near the police box unattended. If they wanted to go somewhere, she comes with. Not that Karen hated Ripley treating her like a child; she hated how Ripley never let them have any autonomy.

"Come on, we've been in this hundreds of times, how hard is to use it?" Karen groaned as she tried to open the police box's door.

Arthur reminded her, "Matt's the only one who used it, remember?"

Only Matt ever touched the console, Ripley never touched it after the first time, and Arthur and Karen never touched it once since they discovered the police box.

Karen scoffed as she told him, "Well, it can't be any harder than flipping a switch."

Arthur clasped his hands as he begged Karen. "What if _I_ just pay Ripley the difference?" he offered in an attempt to dissuade Karen from going further with her plans.

Karen pulled back her vibrant red hair as she turned her head towards him. She pointed to him and summed, "You're going to pay her back nearly a thousand pounds?"

Arthur groaned and gestured, "Fine, we'll pay it fifty-fifty!"

Nothing Arthur did dissuaded Karen and she somehow opened the police box without needing the key. To their amazement, when Karen rattled the handle once again, the door unlocked and she hurried inside. She came back moments later and asked Arthur if he's coming with her or not. Which he didn't want to initially.

Arthur held his arms together as he argued, "Karen, I really think we should just pay Ripley the difference!"

Karen scoffed at him and insisted, "Come on, how come Matt and Ripley get to decide where to go?"

Arthur argued, "Matt _barely_ knows where he's going half the time he's using this thing!"

Causing Karen to retort, "Well, _we_ know where we're going!"

Back and forth, the two bickered until Karen disappeared into the police box, and Arthur ended up following her inside. If he can't convince her to not do what she's planning, he can at least keep her from trouble.

Closing the door behind him, Arthur noticed Karen looking over the console as she pointed at every button, lever, dial, and so on. She muttered under her breath while she attempted to figure out the console.

Karen thoughtfully touched her chin as she looked between the buttons and the levers.

Arthur asked her, "Are you _sure_ you can pilot this thing?"

Karen scoffed and told him she could, if Matt can do it, she could too.

She muttered under her breathe the time and place and struggled to find a way to put the date in the console. Crossing her arms she asked allowed, "How am I supposed to enter April 1902?"

Arthur walked over to the console and glimpsed at it, none of it made a lick of sense and he had no idea how Matt ever got the hang of using it.

"Well, he'd always hit a button, grabbed a lever," he shrugged.

Somehow, Matt always managed to figure out how to get them places. He made it seem so easy, even he didn't know how he figured it out, and he couldn't explain what anything on the console did.

Karen grabbed the lever furthest from the door and asked Arthur to keep track of the time. When they come back, they needed to come back a few minutes after they initially leave. From what they gathered during their adventures, it prevents mishaps and so on if they leave room between departure and reappearance each time they use the police box.

"Let's see if this works!" Karen pulled on the lever.

The air shifted around them and they started hearing metal sheets grinding against each other. It continued for a couple of minutes until it finally ceased and Karen ran towards the door.

Arthur ran behind her and stopped when she opened it and found that the police box transported to an abandoned industrial area.

Karen turned around and hurried towards the hallway; she stopped and motioned for Arthur to follow her. They needed to find the CSS' and change their clothes to match the time.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Arthur inquired as he followed her.

Karen groaned and responded, "Yeah, all we have to do is find the vase, take it, and get out."

Arthur crossed his arms and retorts, "You assume this'll be a trip to the mall?"

Karen groaned and dragged him towards the rooms with the clothes and they changed out of their normal attire for something that fit them in. Arthur came out wearing a bowler hat while Karen came out in a cream coloured dress with puffy arms, her hair pinned behind her head neatly.

She ran to the other room, grabbed two CSS, and gave one to Arthur.

Arthur reminded her that they needed to be careful, if anything goes wrong, not only would they fear Ripley's wrath, but time as they know it unraveling.

"You worry too much!" Karen disapproved of Arthur's paranoia. Which he retorted that they needed to worry; this wasn't going on an antique hunt in Cadbury.

Walking out of the police box, they closed it and hurried to find the Rockwell Estate. As they hurried, Karen gave Arthur their backstory.

"You're the Rockwell cousin, twice removed," she told Arthur. "I'm your lady friend, understand?"

Arthur asked why him, which Karen pointed out that she has vibrant red hair, and given the time period, it's better if he acted like the cousin.

"You're Charles," she told him. "I'm Birdie, got it?"

She waited for Arthur to go over their assumed names and stopped to ask her why she'd pick "Birdie" as an assumed name. Which Karen did to throw off historians and Ripley, so no one's the wiser. "Ripley won't know it's me," Karen pointed to herself. Which Arthur argued if someone wrote down "loudmouth redheaded woman" that Ripley would know instantly it's Karen.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Karen," Arthur murmured as he followed her towards the road and Karen run up to an unassuming man asking him where the Rockwell Estate was and he pointed her the way.

The journey took a little while that Karen and Arthur liked to admit, but through trial and error, they located the Rockwell Estate. It was a coming home party, Arnold Rockwell returning from his time in Oxford, and his parents brought the family together to celebrate.

"Okay, you're his cousin," Karen pointed at Arthur. "If anyone asks, you work at a hospital."

Arthur reminded her, "I _do_ work in a hospital."

"Exactly…!" Karen tugged on his cheek. "You haven't been in the country because you were somewhere else."

Arthur asked her what he should say if someone asked and Karen told her to make it up, nobody's going to look it up on the atlas and by the time they did, the two would've already been back in their own time period.

Shaking his head, Arthur ended up following her up to the front steps. Karen used the doorknocker and waited for the door to open. She realized her mistake and quickly ran behind Arthur, pushing him towards the front. In that time, women didn't have the rights they did now and it would look suspect if Karen was in front of Arthur.

The duo waited and eventually someone ran up to the door and opened it.

An older woman running her hand through her dark hair peeked out. She thought it was Arnold, but it was Karen and Arthur.

"Excuse me," she politely asked them. "Who are you?"

Karen nudged Arthur and he put on a smile. He informed the woman, "It's me, Cousin Charles."

The woman looked at him thoughtfully and he mustered, "Twice removed, surely you remembered me, you invited me to the party?"

He showed her his CSS that turned into an invitation to the coming home party.

The woman read it and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, how could I've forgotten," she apologized to Arthur. "I've must've written out a dozen invites."

Arthur accepted her apology and introduced Karen.

"She's my lady friend," Arthur introduced Karen as Birdie. "We met at the hospital."

"Oh, a nurse?" the woman pointed at Karen. Arthur went along with it.

The woman led them inside; her flowing dress wavered as she walked with them towards the parlor room. "It's so good you came here," Auntie Bee told Arthur. "We've been waiting for Arnold to arrive at any moment; I've had to make more drinks."

"It's such an accomplishment," Arthur mused, trying to keep up the disguise.

Auntie Bee laughed and agreed with Arthur. "Oh we've planned this for months; we made sure he didn't suspect _anything_ going on. As far as he knows he'll come home to a family dinner," Auntie Bee radiated.

Arnold passed the rigorous exams and got into Oxford where he studied science. It was something that set him apart from everyone in his family. His father even bought him some equipment for him to use when he started his career as a scientist.

"Oh it's going to be grand seeing him again," Auntie Bee smiled.

She hadn't seen him much since he left for Oxford, sometimes he stayed at the university to work on his projects, but when he came home to visit he always talked about the goings at the university.

Karen and Arthur stepped through the doorway of the parlor room where decorations greeted them; there was a sign on the mantle bearing the words, "WELCOME HOME, SON!"

A man with slicked back grey hair walked over to Auntie Bee and asked her who Karen and Arthur were. Which she told them their names, he blinked confusingly at the two, once Arthur told him, what he told Auntie Bee, and Uncle Jonathan happily accepted them and offered Arthur a strong drink.

It took conviction, but Arthur drank it. Karen received a less strong drink and they took their seats. Sitting in the parlor were different people. Aunts, uncles, cousins, all waiting for Arnold to arrive at the estate to congratulate him on earning his keep at the university.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face," smiled Cousin Ron. "He might keel over!"


	26. Murder At Rockwell Estate Pt 2

Arthur and Karen talked with the other Rockwell members, they learned about the Rockwell family. Eventually, the duo excused themselves to talk to each other about the plan.

"Someone dies and you want to steal a vase," Arthur talked in a low voice. Karen completely forgot about the vase's history. Crossing her arms, Karen reminded him, "Ripley doesn't want us messing with time."

Ripley made them swear on their very lives that they wouldn't mess with history if they ever went into the past. Despite the events that transpired, even how horrible they might've been, they couldn't or shouldn't mess with history.

"You can't change fate," Ripley told them repeatedly. "Fate is unkind. Fate is _always_ unfair. Fate always wins."

She always had a look on her face when she told them this and behind those dark eyes, it looked like she wanted to cry. Yet, no tears ever came out.

"I know that, but it just feels wrong, we're taking a vase from a dead woman," Arthur frowned at the implications. They were stealing from a woman who died and expected to leave the estate without anyone seeing or remembering them.

Karen bit down on her lip. "What are we going to do?" she said, unsure of what they're doing.

Arthur rubbed his face as he suggested, "We'll tell them something's come up and we come back to the police box. Then when we get back to the shop, we'll split the money and hopefully Ripley'll forgive us."

They didn't think it through and realized their mistake. Caught up in the panic and the fear, once everything settled, they realized they shouldn't do this.

"What if Ripley won't let us come with them, again?" Karen worried that after this, Ripley would ban them from the police box and refuse to allow them to come with her and Matt.

Arthur sighed and comforted her. "Matt'll clam her down, she'll come to her senses, and let us come back, maybe on a leash," he said thoughtfully.

He led her back to the Rockwell to find members of the family a mix of angry and overjoyed.

A tall man with messy hair stood in front of the doorway with a woman beside him. Apparently, this was Arnold and he brought the woman with him to meet his family.

From what Karen and Arthur overheard, the woman was Polish. Something that most of the family objected with.

Arnold made it clear that this woman was more than a friend and he intended to marry her, whether his family agreed with it or not.

Apparently, there was some history between the family and the woman, they thought she was just a friend, nothing more. It came to a surprise when he announced he started seeing her and grew livid at the idea of him marrying her.

"But what about Catherine?" Aunt Bee asked him.

Catherine was an ex of Arnold's, he broke up with her before he left for Oxford. There were differences between them that he couldn't work with and decided to end the relationship.

She came from old money, like Arnold, and unlike Arnold didn't share the joys of creativity and the sort. All she really wanted, money and the laps of luxury.

"I don't want her, mam, all she thinks about is herself," Arnold rejected Auntie Bee's insistence.

The family argued until Arnold gave them an ultimatum. Either they swallow their pride and opinions and accept that Arnold is marrying Leah or he'll forgo them as family.

He didn't budge and eventually Auntie Bee went to get the food ready for dinner and everyone remained uncomfortably in silence.

Karen and Arthur looked at each other as they realized what Ripley said about the history of the unfinished vase.

When the family moved towards the dining room, Karen and Arthur stayed back and discuss the event they witnessed.

"Remember Ripley said about the vase," Arthur pointed at Karen. "The owner died, right, well, what if they're going to kill Leah?"

Karen called him out on the idea that the Rockwell would kill her. It sounded barbaric and cruel, to kill someone just because they're Polish and not from money like the Rockwell.

"What're we going to do?" Karen asked him. "We can't interfere. Ripley will kill us if set events doesn't first."

The duo realized that they're in a precarious position. If they stayed, they'll witness a murder, and if they leave with the vase, they'll profit from the murder. However, if they meddle with time, there's a chance of consequences for their deed.

"Ripley said if the event is important, we can't interfere, right?" Karen gestured at Arthur. "Is there any impact for changing this event as we know it?"

She theorized that a murder at an estate didn't sound like cause for concern for the integrity of time as they knew it.

If they could get back to the police box and figure out the events that transpired and their significance, they can go from there as to what to do.

"What if we can't change her fate, like Ripley said, what if her fate is sealed?" Arthur remembered what Ripley told them.

He reminded Karen they needed to face the music, if they couldn't change fate, that the woman behind the vase died.

Auntie Bee poked her head into the doorway and asked if they're coming to the table.

The duo went to the dining room and sat at their seats. They noticed an uncomfortable silence among the table and a feeling of resentment.

It's pretty obvious the family didn't like Arnold being with a Polish woman and they're drowning their discontent with alcohol and forcing a cracked smile trying to hide it from Arnold.

Karen and Arthur ended up talking with Arnold and his fiancé, wanting to know what they can about the two.

Leah, soft-spoken, talked to Karen while Arnold talked to Arthur about medical science.

Arthur kept his knowledge to the confines of the period for the sake of blending in and Arnold regaled stories of his time in Oxford.

He pointed at Karen and asked if Arthur planned to marry her at any point.

Arthur quickly said that Karen's his nurse and he brought her along to keep her out of trouble.

"She's a bit of a hothead," Arthur whispered to Arnold, pointing at the side of his head, emphasizing the word "hothead" and Arnold nodded, understanding what Arthur meant.

After dinner, everyone went into the parlor room where Arnold opened his presents that his family got him.

Auntie Bee got him a new suit for his start as a scientist while her husband got him a handmade wooden pipe with a box of handpicked tobacco next to it. The cousins got him some expensive liquor and glass for him to use with it, for when he needs a night cap after all the work he'll do.

Arthur and Karen sheepishly replied that they rushed to get to the estate that they forgot Arnold's gift. Arnold didn't seem to mind this, he was just glad they came.

With his presents, Arnold left with Leah to his room, and the family sat around in the parlor, at a lost.

Karen and Arthur kept quiet while the family talked about how disappointed they were with Arnold.

"I just think we should talk to him about it," Aunt Matilda looked at them. "It doesn't seem right, you know?"

Cousin Emily threw up her arms and asked Aunt Matilda, "Come on, mam, it's 1902, so what if he's marrying a Polish girl?"

Cousin Ron pointed out none of the family really hated her until they found out she was Polish and only when they gotten used to her, they didn't really think much about her.

Aunt Christine pulled on his ear for this and Uncle Johnathan told them to calm down, maybe Arnold will come to his senses and see a British mistress.

"Beatrice, what are we going to do?" Aunt Christine asked Auntie Bee. "He's got a career ahead of him."

Auntie Bee frowned and didn't answer her, the family continued to talk about it until Karen excused herself and went to use the lavatories.

On her way, she overheard a voice complaining about the family's audacious requests.

She snuck towards the kitchen and spotted the family cook looking over the plans for tomorrow.

"If that twit tells me my business one more time, I swear, I'll put pepper in his biscuits," cursed the cook as he flipped through the book.

Lee Charles, the cook executed for the murder, and he wasn't happy with one of the family members.

However, he specifically mentioned a _male_ family member. The victim was a woman, so his monologue didn't mean much for Karen.

She moved away from the door quickly when he turned around and found the lavatories.

Her and Arthur had to watch out for Lee, as he will kill someone. They needed to make their way back to the police box and figure out how they can handle this situation.

It wouldn't be too hard, they could easily tell the family they booked a hotel.

Finishing, Karen made her way back to see Arthur and Arnold bonding over stories.

"Oh, she'd never forgiven me," Arthur held a hand over his face as he embarrassingly told Arnold the time, he and his friends went out drinking. Arthur stumbled back to his flat and fell face first into a cake Karen baked for her mum.

Arthur ended up buying a cake to replace it, but didn't check it properly and ended up giving Karen's mum a cake made with prunes.

Karen's mum didn't think much about it, she didn't initially taste the prunes, but she felt it much later. She never forgave Arthur for it.

"You two are worse than a sewing circle," Karen poked Arthur as she sat beside him.

Arnold talked about the time one of his colleagues ended up in a tree and needed help getting down as his uniform gotten tangled in the tree.

He ended up in his pants and stumbled trying to put on his trousers amid everyone laughing their arses off.

"Shouldn't've drunk, but he'd never listen," Arnold shook his head. "I told him plenty, but I don't think heard me."

Arthur forgotten the time because he continued to exchange stories and the like with Arnold, that Karen poked him, and told him that they needed to leave for the hotel.

"Oh, one more story," Arthur raised a finger. He wanted to tell Arnold the time he and his mates played a trick on their professor.

Auntie Bee told her that there's plenty of rooms for the two to stay at the estate, which Karen smiled and told her that they'd weren't sure if there was room and wanted to book rooms just in case.

"I'm sure Johnathan can reimburse you for the rooms," Auntie Bee put a finger on her chin.

Karen modestly declined and she subtly poked Arthur to get his attention. He realized they needed to leave for the police box and figure out their plan.

He shook Arnold's hand and got up. The two said their goodbyes to the family and Leah, before heading out of the estate.

It was dark, it took time, but the two managed to find their way back to the police box where they discussed the matter in depth.

"What are we going to do?" Karen paced around the police box. "What's important about this murder?"

Arthur shrugged and informed her, "Well, whether it's important to us or not, we can't just change time."

Karen asked him the alternatives, if they can't save the woman in question.

"It don't make any sense to think much, the cook did it," Arthur shrugged.

They already knew who killed her, however Karen reminded him the cook pleaded for his innocence just before his death.

"If the cook didn't kill her and she has to die, then where does it say we can't find her killer?" Karen asked him.

They may not change the fate of the woman who died, but they could at least prevent the death of an innocent man.

Arthur rubbed his eyes as he pointed out, "Look, even then, how're we going to solve the murder if it hadn't happened yet?"

Karen recalled the murder happening on the 4th and checking, she realized they're on the 2nd day.

In two days, the murder will happen, and the chef'll be executed for the murder.

"Karen, what if he, by chance, _is_ the murderer?" Arthur pointed out the possibility that the cook did in fact kill the woman. "Problem is, I don't think Ripley told us the woman's name."

They stopped and realized they never caught the woman's name and they only have two days before the murder happened.

"Well, whoever has the unfinished vase, is the victim," Arthur shrugged. "We just have to play along and hope we can goad someone to tell us they're in possession of an unfinished vase."

Once they pinpointed the victim, they'll have to work to find the killer, the motive, and bring justice. If on the off chance that the cook did do it, they weren't sure what to do about it.

"Ripley said the poison was in his room, right, proof he did it," Arthur pointed out the detail.

Karen reminded him the possibility that someone framed him.

"What was the motive?" Karen tried to remember the motive for the murder.

Arthur shrugged and said the cook never gave one and insisted he was innocent.

"You don't think it's Leah, is it?" Karen suggested the victim is Leah. Arthur shook his head and said that Leah didn't have the vase.

Karen asked him how he knew and he told her what Arnold told him. Leah preferred a pen and paper to clay.

"Then who made the vase?" Karen rubbed her eyes and they discussed the plan.

Karen tried to use the police box, but she didn't know how to use it and neither did Arthur, and rather risk stranding them or breaking something important, she left the console alone.

It gotten late and the duo went to sleep in the police box. Tomorrow they'll go back to the estate and figure out the murder.

If they couldn't prevent a murder, then they'd at least prevent the execution of an innocent man.

Then afterwards, once the murderer's been apprehended, Karen and Arthur will take the vase, leave, go back to their proper time, and hope Ripley didn't notice anything off about the vase.


	27. Murder At Rockwell Estate Pt 3

On the third day, Karen and Arthur returned to the estate, this time with suitcases that they found (Karen dug out two suitcases from a bin), and filled with time appropriate clothing. Karen made room for the vase, and worked their way back to the estate where everyone sat at the table eating breakfast.

Auntie Bee sat them at the table and had Cousin Ron take up their things to their guest rooms.

Karen talked to Leah, asking how she and Arnold met.

Leah smiled and said she worked for the library and Arnold kept stopping by for books that they struck up a conversation.

She then asked how Karen met Arthur.

In truth, the two stumbled into each other.

Their respected friends invited them to the same party, coincidentally, they had dates standing them up.

Karen angrily drank as she cursed out her date, Arthur did a bit of drinking himself, and the two wandered through the people filled house and bumped into each other trying to find the loo.

In their drunkenness, they talked and ended up exchanging numbers.

Once they sobered up the next day, they called each other and went to a café.

As the saying went, one thing led to another.

Of course, socially, Karen being drunk wouldn't work well in this context, among other things, so she and Arthur leaned heavily on them meeting at a social club.

Leah didn't think much about it and the two breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, what're you going to do now you're not at Oxford anymore?" Arthur inquired as he ate his bacon. Arnold told him he planned to start his career as a scientist next year. For now, he wanted a break from the labs.

Arthur nodded, he knew how Arnold felt about the fatigue. He himself took time off just before he started his medical career.

"Helps reset the brain, methinks," Arthur shrugged as they sat around talking to one another while eating.

Lee came out of the kitchen with more bacon and replaced the empty tray with a full tray. As he took it up, Auntie Bee stopped him and reminded him of his next task.

"Of course, madam," Lee responded as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Karen grew curious and asked Auntie Bee about Lee.

"Oh, we hired him sometime ago," Auntie Bee replied. "Our old cook couldn't do much, his wrists, you know, and Mr. Charles had the best resume we've seen."

Karen asked if there'd been troubles with Lee, disagreements, anything of the sort. She didn't make it apparent she fished for answers and Auntie Bee never seemed to think she was.

"Looking for a cook?" Uncle Johnathan asked her.

Karen smiled and replied she was and Uncle Johnathan told her he could easily get her plenty of resumes.

"You know, Uncle John, you sure you'd want that old thing?" Cousin Ron came down from setting up the guest rooms for Karen and Arthur.

Uncle Johnathan told him that he got it for a good price and didn't want to give it up just yet.

"You can't even use it, can you?" Cousin Emily pointed out that because of its age, he couldn't use it.

Karen and Arthur listened in and Uncle Richard waved his hand, his da had one just like it, and even if he didn't use it, he hung it up over his mantle.

Aunt Christine poked him and told him the reason he hung it up was because she made him do it after he put holes in her curtains.

"I may not be able to use it, but it's still too impressive to toss out," Uncle Johnathan remained firm about his decision to keep a sword that he bought from the auction in Lancaster.

Uncle Jeremy reminded him he could've easily made more money back restoring it and selling it at another auction.

"I'm not selling it," Uncle Johnathan told him.

Arthur spoke up meekly and asked what kind of sword it was that gave such a response from Uncle Johnathan.

Uncle Johnathan proudly told him it was a rapier from a family long gone. He bought it because of the history and the fact the rapier had a wolf emblem etched on the blade itself.

"Historian, are you?" Arthur inquired.

Uncle Johnathan nodded and told the elaborate story of a family going missing and the only thing left were their things sold at auctions.

"Got a good price for it," Uncle Johnathan tugged on his lapel. "It took up room and they needed it gone, so they dropped the asking price."

Auntie Bee reminded him he wouldn't have it anymore if holes ended up in _her_ curtains, which he admitted he probably won't use it as ecstatically like Richard.

"So, this family just disappeared, like that?" Karen asked.

Uncle Johnathan nodded. "Oh yes, tragic really. One son became crippled, one went missing, and the other became increasingly ill. Poor thing went missing too, people thought his wolves ate him, but they were gone as well. Their mum plum lost it and killed her husband, don't know what happened to the remaining members of that family," he scratched the side of his face.

Arnold mentioned that there's been an uptick of interest in the family and a collector's been looking for stuff from that family. He brought up his professor selling a family ring for thrice the price he gotten it originally.

"Ah, I'm not selling it," waved Uncle Johnathan. "I'm much too fond of that sword."

It was obvious this wasn't the vase Karen and Arthur were looking for, but it intrigued them about the history of the missing family.

They discussed more at the table and Karen talked to Cousin Emily and Elizabeth about things that mattered most. Boys and fashion.

After breakfast, the family retired to the parlor and Arnold went to walk with Leah.

Once the moment arose, Karen and Arthur slipped away and talked.

"Okay, so, it's not Cousin Emily and Elizabeth that had that vase," Karen eliminated them from the list of potential victims. None of the aunts had any interest in art, so it wasn't them. There weren't any maids, just butlers, so that's off the list.

Arthur pointed out that it'd take at least a couple of hours for the vase to dry if it wasn't put in the kiln. "Karen, someone made the vase _today_ ," Arthur deduced. "So if it's not these people, who else are we missing?"

They got their answer when someone knocked at the door. Auntie Bee went to answer it and there was sudden laughter.

Karen and Arthur slipped back into the parlor and noticed Auntie Bee with a woman with prim hair and outfit.

Evidently, everyone knew her, and she sat her suitcase down and looked at everyone with her rosy lips glistening. "Oh, it's been so long, darling," the aunts came to her and hugged her.

Karen and Arthur looked at each other briefly and looked back to see the aunts making room for the woman to sit and offered tea and biscuits.

"Oh, I was in Paris for the summer," the young woman told them. "I know it'll sound off, I know it will, but I think I found my true passion."

She told them she found passion in the arts and started making pieces and the like. She started interning with various artists and worked to find her niche.

"Oh, Catherine, that sounds wonderful," the aunts smiled at her and she smiled back.

Cousin Ron and Emily didn't seem pleased with Catherine being here. They knew what it meant and they weren't happy about it.

"Great, Arnie's going to pop his top and leave," Cousin Ron groaned as he touched his eyes.

Cousin Emily frowned as she shook her head. "Maybe he'll keep contact with us?" she suggested as she sat near her cousin in disappointment that their family went behind Arnold's back and invited his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh god," Karen whispered to Arthur. "She's the one who dies."

Catherine Louise McDowell was the murder victim in the Rockwell Estate Murder.

"Great, now we have to figure out who kills her," Arthur whispered back. He reminded her they had one more day before Catherine died to find the murder suspect.

It dawned on them that they knew Catherine died, how she died, when she died, and there's nothing they could do to prevent her death because of consequences.

The only silver lining the duo had, they'd find the murder suspect, have them arrested, and work to bring justice to Catherine.

Though, they'd have to deal with the fact they were complacent in her murder.

Catherine talked up a storm with the Rockwell while Karen and Arthur watched. She didn't seem to be the type of woman Arnold hated, but they weren't sure if she put on a show, or there was something else going on.

Karen put on a fake smile and talked to Catherine, gathering intel as much as possible. Apparently, after Arnold broke up with her, she ended up going to an art museum and became inspired by a painting.

"I wasn't a good girlfriend to him," Catherine admitted her faults that drove Arnold away. She used to be arrogant and then some, but she came to realize her mistakes and worked to turn them around.

So, when she heard Arnold coming back, she wanted to make peace with him just before he married Leah.

Karen got the impression Catherine wasn't the woman she used to be and didn't seem to mind that Leah was Polish.

It sounded tragic that a woman who used to be vain and selfish, changed her ways, made peace with her ex, only to die a painful death the very next day.

Once Catherine turned her attention to the other family members, Karen went back to Arthur with a look on her face.

"We have to figure out who had contact with that poison," Karen whispered to him. "Tonight, we'll go snoop around."

Since they're staying at the estate now, they'd work to uncover the mystery in the murder of Catherine.

Not surprisingly, Arnold and Leah returned from their walk and saw Catherine sitting in the parlor.

No words came from Arnold's mouth, but it was apparent he wasn't happy to see Catherine.

Catherine stood up and told him that she came out of her own volition and it wasn't a plot by his family. She wanted to make peace with him before she moved to Paris permanently and become an artist. She even wanted to do an art project for him before she left.

Arnold became stunned how different Catherine was from when he knew as a selfish woman who only thought about herself. It seemed that the trip to the museum did enough for her to become inspired to change her life around.

"Please, I just wanted to tell how sorry I am. And I hope you and Leah have a wonderful life together," Catherine said in earnest.

Arnold listened to Catherine, in case she lied, but she wasn't. She really wanted him to have a happy life with Leah and he appreciated her change.

Arnold calmed down and welcomed Catherine. Leah sat beside Karen and talked to her while Arthur spoke with Arnold.

The day passed quickly, too quickly for Karen and Arthur to keep track of, and dinner came and went. Everyone went to their guest rooms.

Once they were sure everyone's asleep, Karen and Arthur reconvened.

"Okay, she makes the vase tonight," Karen went through the events leading up to Catherine's death. "She dies tomorrow and they find the poison in Lee's room, he gets charged with murder and executed."

She told Arthur they'd needed to keep an eye on everyone who Catherine made contact with until she went into her room.

"Rat poison in this time, easily kill her in minutes," Arthur rubbed his nose. "It'd have to be in her drink or something she eats."

The perpetrator had to slip poison to Catherine without anyone noticing and make sure only she got the poison.

The cook seemed the best bet, he'd prepare all the food and bring it out, he'd have contact with the food more than anyone. However, he had to make sure Catherine got the poisoned food and that nobody else touched it.

"Well, who'd have reason to kill Catherine, let's start there, yeah?" Arthur pointed out that they needed motive for the reason Catherine died.

From what they witnessed, everyone except Arnold loved Catherine, but Arnold came around and didn't hate her as much as he used to because she changed for the better.

"Arnold couldn't've killed her," Arthur crossed him off the list of suspects. He had no reason to kill her.

None of the cousins like Catherine out of practical reasons, but they didn't like her enough they'd try to kill her.

"Maybe Leah did it?" Arthur suggested. Karen disagreed with his suggestion. She pointed out Leah didn't have a reason to kill her either, as far as she knew, Leah didn't hold any negative feelings towards Catherine.

The two went down the list of suspects until they circled back to the cook, but there didn't seem to be a reason for the cook to do it. He wasn't here when Catherine used to come to the estate. So, he didn't have any contact with her at all, which meant he didn't have a motive to kill her.

Arthur suggested the possibility that the poison was accidental. Catherine wasn't the intended victim, someone else was.

"If that's true, who was the intended victim?" Karen asked him. To which he replied, "I don't know, but she had to eaten something that killed her, right, so maybe there was a mix up."

Another theory came into play, the cook had a grudge to someone in the family, tried to poison them, mixed up the food, and Catherine ingested the poison instead. So, she'd die instead of someone else.

"Okay, well, we don't have enough time, Karen, we don't know when Catherine's going to die," Arthur reminded her.

Karen pointed out what Arthur told her. If the poison took a couple of minutes to kill Catherine in her room, then she would've been poisoned at dessert.

"Yeah, she eats some sweets, goes up to her room for the night, the poison starts working through her body, she can't scream, it works out," Arthur frowned.

Sometime at dessert, someone slipped poison and Catherine ingested it without knowing it. It was enough time for her to finish dessert, bid the family goodnight, and go to sleep.

"Okay, so, the vase should've been hardened by the time she dies, right?" Karen looked at him. Arthur did math in his head and nodded.

They hurried away when they thought they heard someone coming down the stairs and began to sleuth around the estate, trying to find answer.

Of course, with the time they had, they didn't have enough to go on, and were forced to retire to their rooms before someone noticed them.

By morning, the fourth day, they braved the day Catherine died, and they looked at everyone in the Rockwell family who might've killed her.

"How're we going to do this, what, are we going to tell them we're detectives now?" Arthur raised his hands as he talked to Karen before breakfast came out of the kitchen.

Karen came up with the idea of locking all the doors so no one can escape, pretend they called the police, and interrogate everyone.

"You do realize there's a strong possibility that someone here will remember us and Ripley realizing it and potentially whacking us in the head," Arthur reminded her that what she planned might've have intended consequences.

Karen told him that there wasn't anything else they could do, they were stuck there until they find the murderer.

"Oh, I don't want to be around the shop when Ripley comes back," Arthur muttered under his breath as Karen proceeded to chat up with everyone who came into the parlor.


	28. Murder At Rockwell Estate Pt 4

Karen and Arthur awkwardly sat at the table while everyone around them ate breakfast. Time to time, they glimpsed towards Catherine as she ate from the platters of food.

She talked about the vase she made the other night and wanted to put it through the kiln when she gotten back to her studio. The vase meant for Leah and Arnold, she wanted to paint and glaze it, preparing it as their wedding present.

Karen mustered conversation with her, asking about the vase. She wanted to know more about Catherine's work in art and Catherine happily talked to her about it.

Auntie Bee talked to Arthur about plans. Specifically, when he and Karen would marry and have children of their own. Arthur grew flustered at the prospect and told her that he wanted to make sure he had the capital to live comfortably before he and Karen decided on those.

Frowning, Auntie Bee informed him that since he's a doctor or at least knows other doctors, to keep an eye on Karen's future pregnancy.

"Why's that?" Arthur asked her. Auntie Bee replied that when she carried Arnold, there were complications that made birthing difficult. Both she and Arnold almost perished, but they pulled through and Auntie Bee could no longer have children after Arnold.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Arthur frowned too.

He comforted her, when, he and Karen had children, he knew people in the field that'd help them along the way.

"Good, no one should have to go through that," Auntie Bee sighed as she stabbed her eggs.

It clued Arthur in to the possibility that the motive in Catherine's death stemmed from inheritance. Since Arnold was the only son, he stood to inherit his father's wealth and estate, which meant if someone wanted, they would've tried to push him out of the way and install themselves into the position.

Arnold kept up the conversation, he dropped little questions how to manage his finances for his future children and their future children. To which, Uncle Johnathan told him to always have a set will, copies of said will, and ensure a balance of money between family members.

"I'll refer you to my lawyer," Uncle Johnathan offered him. Arthur went along with it and he continued to gain intel about the family fortune.

What he knew from conversing with Uncle Johnathan, that only Arnold stood in line for the bulk of the money. The rest, evenly distributed among the others in the immediate family. Once Uncle Johnathan passed, Arnold inherits the right to change the amount he gives to his immediate family. If he wanted, he could've taken all the money from them and keep it. Or if he wanted, he could've increased the money he gave the family.

Of course, since Arnold planned on marrying Leah, he might keep the bulk of the money for his own family, but at this moment, Arthur didn't know what he planned. However, he doubted Arnold had a greedy bone in him.

Arthur began piecing together the motive for Catherine's murder.

Someone wanted Arnold out of the way to get control of the money and the estate. They knew where the rat poison was and how to sneak it into the dessert that killed Catherine.

Catherine was never the target, Arnold was.

Something happened and Catherine died instead of Arnold, which meant the murderer panicked and framed the cook in a bid to avoid detection.

Since crime investigation wasn't as enhanced as it was in Karen and Arthur's time, it meant the murderer got away because of a tenacity.

The rat poison was in the cook's room, easily someone put it there before the police came, and since finger prints aren't a thing in this time, he could've easily been framed since he shown to have disagreements with the family before, and since the Rockwell were rich, his word against their's, meaningless.

Meaning, Lee Charles died without a fair trial.

"Ah, too sweet," Uncle Johnathan complained as he pushed his tea away. "Luv, tell the cook not to put too much sugar in the tea."

Auntie Bee nodded, she got up from the table, and left to talk to Lee about the tea being too sweet for Uncle Johnathan.

Cousin Ron quipped the tea tasted fine as he drank from his cup, Uncle Richard scorned him for his comment.

This garnered Arthur's attention and he asked Uncle Johnathan, "Something wrong with it?"

"Too sweet, is what, Ronald, take this back to the kitchen and have the cook make a new pot, tell him, _not_ so sweet," Uncle Johnathan pointed at Uncle Ron.

Cousin Ron didn't want to, initially, but Uncle Johnathan reminded him that his legs aren't broken. Cousin Ron sighed and took the old pot of tea and went towards the kitchen.

Uncle Johnathan replied to Arthur's question saying that he had troubles with too much sugar. If he consumed too much, he begins to feel terrible.

He gave Arthur the list of symptoms to which Arthur concluded that Uncle Johnathan suffered from diabetes.

Despite Arthur being a nurse, it didn't stop him from trying to help those in need, and he proceeded to help Uncle Johnathan control it. Since modern science and medicine hasn't reached a certain point, yet, Arthur gave Uncle Johnathan a list of foods he could eat that wouldn't spike his sugar levels too badly.

Even though this counted as meddling with time, Arthur felt it would've been against his oath if he didn't at least try to help someone in need. He seen cases of diabetics suffering from improper diets and lack of medical attention, it wasn't pretty trying to help a woman in a diabetic coma.

Uncle Johnathan, who might've questioned Arthur's authority, welcomed his honesty and his desire to help his uncle.

He made a note of the things Arthur told him and had Auntie Bee forward it to the cook.

Cousin Ron returned to the table with the new pot of tea and sat down, he complained the cook took his job too seriously.

"You pretend to find a dead mouse in the stewpot and he gets touchy about it," Cousin Ron rolled his eyes at Lee's inability to take a joke.

The old cook before Lee took jokes like a champ and even laughed with Cousin Ron, but when Lee came in, no jokes ever made the cook laugh. It became apparent the two took a dislike to one another.

Auntie Bee remembered that she needed one of the butlers to put more poison out. She caught a mouse eating out of her garden again and called to one of them to do it for her.

"Should be in the kitchen closet," Auntie Bee told the butler as he departed for the kitchen.

This clued Karen and Arthur where the poison usually was and how easily people can take it from the closet. How they took it without anyone noticing, well, that's for the ace detectives to figure out.

Breakfast concluded and Uncle Johnathan had everyone go outside to bask in the sunlight.

Karen and Arthur talked about the mounting evidence while the family busied in a game of cricket.

"Okay, so, Arnold inherits the money," Karen summed. "If anything happened to him, then the next in line gets the money."

Arthur nodded. "It makes sense, cliché as it sounds, but yes, Catherine wasn't the intended victim, he was."

Karen glimpsed to Catherine who spoked with Leah about her future art projects when she left for Paris. It made her stomach ill knowing that sometime today, Catherine will die.

"Okay, who stands to get the money?" Karen asked Arthur as she looked at him.

Arthur told her if Uncle Johnathan doesn't give the rights to someone else after the death, it'd be one of his in-laws or brothers. If it remained as is, one of the male cousins stood to inherit it instead.

Overhead, Aunt Matilda asked Cousin Ron questions regarding him being single.

"You're almost thirty," Aunt Matilda worried about him. "Surely there's _someone_."

Cousin Ron drank from his glass and took a deep sighed. Ever since his voice deepened, his family wondered when he'll finally settle down and have a family of his own.

His mum, Aunt Matilda tried to set him up with dates with women and the like, six different dates and counting, Cousin Ron hadn't lucked out.

"I'll settle _when_ I rightly feel like it," he sternly told her.

His mum complained if he waited too long, he wouldn't be around to see his son turn twenty. If he _had_ a son.

Aunt Christine called her away from the table and Cousin Ron watch his mum and Aunt Christine talk to one another about whatever they wanted to talk.

Cousin Ron turned to his drink and looked discomforted by the talk and hardly wanted to talk to his other cousins. He glowered at Arnold when he turned his back to face Leah and washed down his disdain with the remaining drink before pouring out more without hesitation.

He looked unhappy and Karen and Arthur looked at each other.

"You think it's him," Karen whispered to Arthur.

Arthur recalled that due to the way it worked, Cousin Ron stood in line if anything happened to Arnold.

"He _did_ give him a dirty look," Arthur pointed out the ugly look Cousin Ron gave to Arnold.

Karen got the idea to go over and talk to him. Which, Arthur warned might not be such a good idea, he looked like he didn't want to be disturbed. Karen reminded him they needed to know the motive for the murder and the only way they'll do it in such a short time is if they work to weed out any available information.

She got up from her table and casually walked over to Cousin Ron's table, putting on a smile.

Cousin Ron didn't take much looking to her until she called his name and he turned his head towards her.

"What do you want?" he morosely asked.

Karen shrugged and replied, "Well, I never got to talk to you much, you seemed preoccupied."

To which, Cousin Ron listlessly responded, "I'm _always_ preoccupied."

Karen asked him what bothered him and he looked at her as if she had two heads. "It don't concern you, potato-head," he pulled his drink to his lips. It seemed Karen's appearance angered him in some fashion and he shook his head, displeased.

"Good to know he'll let in some potato-head and polksi," Cousin Ron muttered under his breath as he ignored Karen.

Karen uncomfortably moved away from the table, it was obvious, Cousin Ron wasn't going to respond to her inquiries blithely. She returned to Arthur who cross his arms as the two question the motive to Catherine's murder.

"Cousin Ron's not as cheery as the other Rockwell," Arthur noted. He recalled he seemed cheerier on the first day, but became morose by the final day before Catherine died.

Karen pondered this, but she grew parched from all the talking, she got up and went to fix herself a drink. She gone over to the table and poured herself something to drink, when she overheard Aunts Matilda and Christine unhappily talk about Cousin Ron.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem interested in any of the dates," Aunt Matilda worried about her son's future. Frowning, Aunt Christine wondered if he's just a late bloomer, like his father. She pulled Aunt Matilda close and whispered, "Hopefully he's just a late bloomer and not, well, you _know_."

Aunt Matilda found it audacious that Aunt Christine would suggest such a thing. "You never know 'round here, dear," Aunt Christine suggested as she drank from her cup.

It intrigues Karen and she poured herself a drink before slipping back to hers and Arthur's table where she informed him the thing she heard.

"You think he's…" Arthur gestured while Karen drank her tea.

Karen looked at Cousin Ron from afar and pointed out, "It'd make sense, he can't have the money if he's… you know."

If it were true, which they won't know until they investigate further, then it'd appear that Cousin Ron suffered what many like him did at this time.

"I don't know, it's jumping the shark to assume he is, maybe he just has bad luck with women," Arthur suggested that perhaps their perception of Cousin Ron was wrong.

Karen pointed at him, "Again, we _have_ to get our ducks in order."

Arthur reminded her to treat carefully, if they were wrong, they could ruin the life of a total stranger.

Evening came and everyone retreated inside as it gotten colder out. Lee started on dinner and everyone sat around talking in the parlor, passing around drinks.

It was hard for the duo to sit around putting on a façade knowing that within hours, Catherine would consume poison and die.

Ripley was right, fate is unkind, and _always_ will be unkind.

This didn't stop the duo from searching for clues, they used every opportunity to find the murderer.

The passage of time cruelly fastened and the day grew short, the sun went down, and everyone sat around dinner.

Karen and Arthur barely ate, with a slight of hand, they looked like they ate, but really, the pit in their stomach grew and in return, their hunger waned.

"I don't know, there's so much to do," Catherine smiled as she discussed the first thing she'll do in her studio when she goes to Paris.

Leah suggested she do a bust. It'll be small enough she wouldn't worry about the clay not setting right, and she can practice on the human form.

Which lead to Catherine and Leah having a subtle dirty joke together that no one noticed.

Karen looked down to the plate of food and didn't feel like eating. The food, while it looked good, certainly tasted sublime, she couldn't get it past the pit in her stomach and she overheard Cousin Elizabeth ask if something's wrong.

"Oh, I'm… trying to watch myself, you know?" Karen weakly smiled at Cousin Elizabeth. Cousin Elizabeth nodded, her black bangs bobbed up and down as she replied, "Same, a girl's got to keep her looks, you know."

"Oh please, what look are you going for, a skeleton?" Cousin Ron dryly asked her. He pointed out that she ate like a bird and her name wasn't even Birdie.

Cousin Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him and pointed out that he couldn't even have sweets because of his teeth. "Naughty boys get cavities," she responded.

Which Cousin Ron replied, "And naughty girls _stuff_ their cavities!"

It led to the cousins throwing things at each other, which quickly stopped once Uncle Johnathan put his foot down.

Dinner passed and it was time for the dreaded dessert, before this, members of the family left the table to "powder their noses" and this included Karen, Leah, Cousin Ron, Uncle Johnathan, and Arthur.

Once everyone reconvened to the table, Lee brought out the desserts, miniature custard pies. He rested the tray on the centre of the table and left for the kitchen.

Noticeably, there weren't many custard pies as Karen and Arthur expected. Apparently, Lee was in a process making different desserts and brought the miniature custard pies out for the few who ate them. He made a pot of coffee for Uncle Richard, he didn't eat sweets. Cousin Emily didn't like custard pies all that much and Aunt Christine only liked the dessert she ate on a trip to France.

"Oh, yum, custard pie," Arnold grabbed the closest one towards him and grabbed one for Leah. The third custard pie sat on the tray and Uncle Johnathan wanted it, he even tried to reach for it, but Auntie Bee sternly told him he couldn't have it. She reminded him that he needed to watch himself.

Frowning, Uncle Johnathan retracted his hands from the tray. Cousin Ron reached for it, but Uncle Johnathan reminded him about his cavities and that he'd have to watch the sweets, too. Meaning he couldn't have the custard pie, either.

"It'd be a waste of a good pie, Uncle Johnathan," Cousin Ron said in earnest.

Catherine looked at the custard pie hungrily and inquired if she could have it, if no one else wanted it.

It took brute strength from Karen and Arthur from taking the custard pie away from her, but alas, they watched as Arnold handed her the custard pie and she proceeded to eat it.

As she ate her pie, she talked to Auntie Bee about moving to Paris and how her father dealt with the news.

"Oh, he was a bit upset, but I told him, I'll be fine. Nothing bad ever happens in France," she smiled as she took bites of the custard pie.

Uncle Richard reminded her what happened with the French Revolutionaries and she giggled.

Catherine finished her custard pie and wiped her mouth off with the napkin, she clasped her hands together and told Leah and Arnold she had their gift ready and wanted an opinion on it.

"Of course, Cathy," Arnold gestured as Leah smiled.

Catherine excused herself from the table and hurried upstairs towards her guest room.

Underneath the table, Arthur held Karen's hand as they waited for the inevitable. Periodically, Arthur squeezed Karen's hand when she felt the twang of tears, and bit down hard on his lips, keeping up their masquerade.

Minutes passed and Catherine didn't come downstairs.

Lee came out with more desserts and everyone else but Karen, Arthur, Uncle Richard, and Uncle Johnathan, ate and talked about whatever came to mind.

Not surprisingly, they noted Catherine's absence.

"She's taking her time," Leah noticed. Arnold shrugged and told her that Catherine always took her time when it came to things.

More minutes passed and Catherine still hadn't come downstairs and by then dessert concluded.

Everyone retired to the parlor for the remaining period before bed, however, Catherine hadn't reappeared.

"She should've been down here by now," Auntie Bee blinked as she stretched her neck out to look for Catherine.

She grabbed the attention of one of their butlers and asked him to run upstairs and check on Catherine.

The butler done as she asked and left the parlor.

Karen and Arthur kept their façade, slowly chipping away, as they waited with frightful breath, the moment the butler found Catherine's body.

It took no time before the butler ran into the parlor room and panicked as he described Catherine lying unconscious on the floor of her guest room.

Everyone got up and ran upstairs to her room, they stopped at the threshold and peered in, on the floor, sprawled out near a puddle of cream coloured vomit, Catherine.

Arthur pushed his way into the room and knelt carefully near Catherine.

"Is she okay?" Auntie Bee panicked.

Arthur lightly touched Catherine's wrist and felt her pulse, she was dead, nothing he could do for her now. "She's dead," he told the family.

Panic spread in the family as Aunt Christine started screaming and Auntie Bee bawled her eyes out. Everyone broke down crying and screaming, until Karen told them to retreat to the parlor and stay there.


	29. Murder At Rockwell Estate Pt 5 (Final)

It took prodding, but everyone went down to the parlor like Karen told them and it left her and Arthur staring at each other.

"What are we going to do, we don't have the time to sleuth around the estate more," Karen told him as he hurried towards her.

Arthur quickly told her, "Make time."

Karen nodded and ran to look in the other rooms and Arthur went downstairs, found a phone and with a sleight of hand, he made sure it looked like he called the police.

After he sat the receiver down, he went into the parlor where the Rockwell panicked.

"I've called the police, they'll be here in thirty minutes," Arthur lied to them.

The Rockwell panicked further and he calmed them down. "Listen to me, we don't have much time. There is a murderer in this estate and we have to find him _or_ her," he began as he held his hands out, trying to keep them calm. "Everyone remains here, I'll fetch the others and we'll work this out."

"What if someone else dies?" Aunt Christine panicked.

Arthur flat-out told her, "I don't think anyone else dies, but _please_ , stay here, nobody goes anywhere."

Uncle Johnathan angrily shouted, "Why don't we wait until the police show up, let them deal with it?"

Arthur shouted back, "There's a strong possibility the murderer framed someone and _they'll_ be the ones executed and _not_ them. Do you wish for an innocent person to die, uncle?"

Uncle Johnathan grew quiet and Karen ran into the parlor and pulled Arthur out into the hallway.

"I found the rat poison," Karen told him. "In Lee's room, just like Ripley said!"

Arthur flinched and worryingly asked, "What if Lee _really_ did it?"

Karen shook her head and refuted with, "No-no, Lee doesn't wear cologne, I checked. There's some cologne on the can of the rat poison!"

Arthur scratched the side of his face as he recalled that by the time the police found the rat poison and arrested Lee, the cologne would've evaporated within time.

"Smelled like yours, you know, the one you wore on our movie date two months ago?" Karen gestured as she described the smell of the cologne.

Arthur listened and knew exactly the cologne he wore.

"Listen, go back to the other rooms and smell the men's colognes," Arthur instructed her. "Find it and tell me who's room it was."

Karen nodded and Arthur worked to get every butler and Lee into the parlor. He made them stay there while he waited for Karen to come back.

The Rockwell grew anxious and waited for the police, the aunts hugged each other and their daughters, while the uncles and their sons grew worried.

It took time, but Arthur kept the Rockwell, their butlers, and Lee in place while Karen searched everyone's rooms.

Arthur glimpsed out into the hallway as Karen rushed down the stairs and pulled him aside.

"So, I found the cologne," Karen excitedly told him.

Arthur held her in place and inquired in which room she found it in. She stopped becoming excited and admitted, she didn't know whose room it was.

"What was in the room," Arthur asked her as she quickly went through the list of things she found.

"Playing cards, lot of IOUs, and a love letter," Karen showed him the love letter.

It dated a few years back and from the handwriting, it looked like a man wrote it.

Arthur read it, slowly and carefully, he noted the names and gingerly foiled the letter up to its original position before sticking it in his coat. He'll need it for what's to come.

"What now…?" Karen gestured as Arthur ran a hand through his hair. Arthur then told her, "We'll have to wing, I guess."

He took deep breaths and walked into the parlor with Karen following behind.

Karen and Arthur stared at the Rockwell as they began their final deduction. Arthur began with, "Someone in this room killed Catherine. Someone who _knew_ where the poison was and who'd know how to get her to ingest it. Concentrated rat poisoning can easily kill a grown woman if she doesn't receive vital treatment. Someone knew this when they planted the poison."

Aunt Christine argued that none of them had any reason to poison Catherine, which Arthur pointed out that someone did, else why she died.

" _How_ could we kill her?" inquired Uncle Richard. "What possible _reason_ do we have to kill her?"

Arthur took charge and looked around the family and began summing each character he saw first.

"A disgruntled cook who took matters into his own hands?" Arthur looked towards Lee who crossed his arms.

Arthur looked towards Leah and responded, "A romantic rival?"

He glimpsed towards Uncle Johnathan and said, "A disappointed father?"

He made eye contact with Arnold and said, "An ex?"

He continued to sum their characterizations until he finished and when he did, he told them, "If what you told me is true, then the only reason someone killed her was by mistake. _She_ wasn't the target."

Aunt Christine held her face as she panicked that Catherine wasn't the target. Someone else was. Uncle Richard calmed her down and Uncle Johnathan called it an insane theory and demanded to know who the intended target was.

Arthur bit down on his tongue and calmly told them, "We were all seating at the table, Mr. Charles brought us desserts, not just any desserts, miniature custard pies. He only brought a few of them, though. Uncle Johnathan couldn't eat them because he's diabetic. Uncle Richard doesn't like sweets. Cousin Ron, you have cavities, you're not even supposed to eat sweets. Cousin Emily, you don't particularly care for _that_ type of dessert. Aunt Christine, you told us that the only dessert you'll eat is crème brûlée from the L'Chateu in France. Cousin Elizabeth, you told Birdie you wanted to lose weight and that'd mean you wouldn't touch dessert."

He continued this until he got to the last on the list. "Of the people who ate the dessert, it was Leah, Catherine, and Arnold."

Everyone looked at him as he told them that if it wasn't Catherine, Leah or Arnold were the intended victim in the poison.

"The only person who knows where the poison was, is the cook and the butlers," Aunt Christine pointed out.

Karen pointed out that the rat poison was in the kitchen, in the closet, anyone could easily go and retrieved it while the family were busy elsewhere.

"So, which is it, Arnold or Leah?" Uncle Richard asked as he smoked heavily from his pipe.

Arthur crossed his arms as he stated, "A bigot who hated Leah for being Polish so much they'd try to kill her _or_ a rival that wanted Arnold out of the way."

Uncle Johnathan wanted to know what he'd mean by that. Arthur asked him, "Arnold stands to become head of the family, correct?"

Due to tradition, Arnold being the first-born son meant he'll become the head of the family once Uncle Johnathan passed.

Killing Uncle Johnathan outright would've stupid, as Arnold automatically becomes head of the family, but if Arnold died, the next in line took over.

Since Arnold's an only child, due to Auntie Bee having complications with her birth that resulted in her inability to become pregnant again, meant that the next in line of Arnold died would've been one Arnold's cousins. Further, women couldn't hold the houses and finances in this time, which meant only one thing.

"Why would anyone want to kill me?" Arnold became upset in the implications, Leah held his hands together as she tried to keep him calm.

Arthur told him, "You'll control the family's finances when your father dies. Your father told me, this much."

Arnold couldn't understand, he informed Arthur that everyone had enough money to last them. Which Arthur countered with, "Oh, but what if it isn't enough, what if someone needed _more?"_

Arnold argued that if someone in the family needed more, he'd happily give them more money. Which Arthur reminded him that he had the final say in the matter.

"Without you, they wouldn't need your say, they'd have unadulterated access to the money," Arthur held his arms behind his back as he told Arnold this.

Aunt Christine argued that _nobody_ would've hurt Arnold. Which Arthur argued, yes, someone would and if they didn't get him today, they'll get him again later down the line. In that time, they would've succeeded, if not bring harm to his children if it come to it.

"Charles, you can't be serious," Auntie Bee didn't want to believe that her son was the target of an assassination.

Uncle Richard poured out the ash from his pipe in the fireplace and filled it with fresh tobacco and pointed out, "Even _if_ Arnold was the one who died, Johnathan wouldn't _just_ sign away the rights until _after_ the investigation, by then we'll know it's foul play and no one would get the rights."

Arthur sighed as he noted that, but he continued.

"I have a question, what's the more invaluable thing a person can't put a price on?" Arthur looked around the group.

Everyone grew confused and tossed out different answers.

Arthur replied with the correct answer, "Love."

"Love…?" Aunt Christine pushed up her glasses as she and the others confusingly looked at him.

Arnold nodded and elaborated further.

"Someone here didn't have money in mind when they came here. They hardly cared about the money at all, but why not, money makes the world turn, unless the money isn't making them happy," Arthur scanned the room. He motioned for Karen to smell every man in the parlor, looking for the man who wore the same cologne as the one on the can.

Arthur sighed as he continued. "You weren't happy when Arnold announced his marriage to Leah, even though you _knew_ her. If you liked her so much, why did it matter if she married him or not unless you disagreed over her heritage. However, you changed your mind, only because he threatened to expel you from his life. If someone wanted the money, they'd push for this, but none of you did," he pointed out that if they felt so strongly about his choice in wife, Uncle Johnathan would've cut him out of the will and everything.

Despite this, they didn't.

"Seems odd, innit, you'd wouldn't expel your own son for wanting to marry a Polish girl," Arthur looked at Uncle Johnathan.

Karen sniffed all the men, they looked at her weirdly, but she pulled away quickly until she finished. Arthur looked over to her and she subtly gestured to the culprit.

"Well, I love my son," Uncle Johnathan pointed out to Arthur.

Arthur then added with a look on his face, "Didn't you say you'd hoped he'd see a _British_ mistress a few days ago?"

Remembering what Uncle Johnathan said, Arthur used to show the hypocrisy.

Arnold grew offended that his father said such thing and asked what else his family said behind his and Leah's backs.

Arthur calmed him down and cautiously walked over to the culprit. He cleared his throat, "Would it be easier if you'd explain, or should I?"

An audible gasp and everyone looked directly at the culprit.

"You don't have any evidence," countered the culprit.

Arthur reached for the folded letter and held it in front of the culprit. "You didn't mean to kill Catherine," Arthur told him. "You weren't trying to kill Arnold nor would you ever hurt him by hurting Leah."

The culprit looked down to the letter and flinched.

Arthur looked around the family and revealed, "It wasn't either them. _You_ wanted _Uncle Johnathan_ to eat that custard pie."

Uncle Johnathan was the intended victim all along.

He demanded to know why him, which Arthur looked towards the culprit.

Rubbing his nose, Cousin Ron looked at everyone who looked back at him. They waited for him to respond to the accusation and he looked at the letter that Arthur held.

He shook his head repeatedly as he felt the anger, he repressed bubbling.

He told them all, "It isn't fair, you know. It's not like I wanted it, you know. How's it _my_ fault God made me the way I am. You hypocrites. You would've thrown Arnold out of the will the moment he told you he was marrying Leah."

Cousin Ron paced around the room as he told Arthur. "You know why they won't toss him out, because then _I_ become head of the house and none of them want that, do they?" he looked around the room accusingly.

Arthur asked why wouldn't they just give the title to one of the uncles. Which Cousin Ron told him, "Can't, unless I dropped off the corner of the earth it won't go to them. Uncle Johnathan can't rework the will, it's been the way it is for decades now."

Aunt Christine asked him how he could've tried to kill his uncle, which Cousin Ron shouted at her, "Why not, isn't that how these damn families devolve into at the end of it all?"

Arthur shouted him down and Karen led Aunt Christine away from him.

"I don't understand it, why did you do it?" Uncle Richard gestured towards Cousin Ron.

Cousin Ron rubbed his eyes as he said listlessly. "Why can't I have the same thing as Arnie, you let him have Leah. Why couldn't you let me just be happy, you're supposed to be my family, too. You always told me the heart wants what it wants, didn't you?"

Arthur frowned and handed the letter to Cousin Ron, which he held gingerly.

"I didn't want the money," Cousin Ron told the family. "I _just_ wanted my happiness, but Uncle Johnathan wouldn't let me. He'd said if I pursued it, he'd exorcise me and drive me out of my own home. He threatened to tell my mother and have her disown me, her own son. For something I can't control!"

Tears ran down his frustrated face as he explained. "He found out about me and Sam. Nobody was supposed to know. I did what I was told, I've _always_ done what I was told. He said if I didn't go back to Sam, he'll let me stay in the family. So, I didn't. Then Arnie announced his marriage to Leah. If I wasn't the way I am, he would've thrown you out of the will, Arnie. He would've thrown you out to the dogs!" he raised his voice.

Sam, his former lover, made him happier than anyone could. Unfortunately, they weren't allowed to be together. With the social pressure breathing down their necks, the two forcibly left one another.

Nobody was in the estate, it was just him and Sam, they were playing a game, nothing heinous. However, Cousin Ron made the mistake of missing a question and Sam kissed him. At this time, Uncle Johnathan suddenly appeared at an inoperable time. The two became increasingly flustered and claimed it was just a game. At first, Uncle Johnathan didn't think much of it at first, just told them to stop.

Aunt Matilda couldn't believe what her son did and tried to comprehend it, but there was no way to do it.

"I loved him," Cousin Ron tearfully said. "I never even got to say goodbye."

The parlor went into a frenzy and it took Arnold and Arthur to return order.

"I never wanted Catherine to die," Cousin Ron shouted. "Uncle Johnathan always ate custard pies, how was I supposed to know he wasn't going to eat the pie?"

Due to Arthur helping Uncle Johnathan handle his diabetes, it meant he didn't eat the pie as intended. Which meant Catherine ill-fatedly ate the pie instead.

Arthur calmed Cousin Ron down and asked him how he got the pie poisoned.

Cousin Ron gestured as he replied, "I was coming back from the loo and stopped by the kitchen. Lee wasn't in the kitchen, so he wasn't going to yell at me. I noticed a spill on the floor and wanted to clean up before Auntie Bee saw it and flipped her lid. I went to the closet and I noticed it was open. I was going to grab what I needed to clean the spill and leave, but that's when I noticed the poison."

He saw the poison and got the idea to finally rid himself of Uncle Johnathan. He knew his uncle loved custard pies so he slipped some into a pie and arranged it to where he'd easily grab it. Nobody but him really ate custard pies.

"You idiot, what if your cousin ate that damn pie!" Uncle Richard shouted at him.

Cousin Ron flinched, if he miscalculated, Arnold would've been the one dead.

Karen interjected, "You also put the poison in Lee's room, you were trying to frame him!"

Cousin Ron shook his head as he stated, "No, I didn't. I put the poison back after I used it!"

Lee brought up he took the poison to his room because he needed to get rid of some mice that snuck in and was going to put it back in the closet when Arthur and others found the body.

"Arnold, I'm so sorry," Cousin Ron held his hands over his face. "I never meant for her to die, you have to believe me."

Arnold grew astonished that his cousin, whom treated him like a brother all these years, would've attempted to kill his father, but not for money like many families. He just wanted his love back.

"Is it true?" Arnold turned his ire towards his father. He wanted to know if it was true, that if Cousin Ron wasn't a homosexual, that Uncle Johnathan would've exorcised Arnold from the family for marrying Leah.

Uncle Johnathan became increasingly distressed as eyes looked at him, he tripped over his words as he tried to explain his actions. Which didn't end well, he couldn't explain himself.

Auntie Bee held a hand over her mouth as she heard this and couldn't believe that her husband would've exorcised their own son if not for their nephew.

"What now?" Cousin Ron asked Arthur. Arthur frowned as he admitted, "You'll have to face the consequences, I'm-I'm sorry."

Because of the revelation, likely, Cousin Ron would've been excommunicated from his own family anyway and he would face the blunt of the law. Which due to the circumstances, faces a death sentence.

Cousin Ron shook his head. He admitted to Arthur, "Won't matter much, I'm dead either way."

Arthur gestured for Karen to call the police and the family sat in silence over what happened.

The police came and took Cousin Ron away. While the family dealt with the fallout, Karen and Arthur found the vase, collected their things, and snuck out of the estate. They found their way back to the police box and with sheer luck, pulled a lever that sent them back to the shop a full minute after they left the first time.

They changed out of their period clothing, stuck a fresh tag with the original price, and put the vase somewhere where it wouldn't break again.

The two didn't talk to each other much as they still felt stunned by everything that happened.

"We just let a woman die," Karen shook her head at the thought they let an innocent woman die. They knew how she died and they didn't do anything to stop it. They sat at the table and watched her eat the poisoned custard pie.

Arthur frowned as he shook his head. "Ripley said we couldn't do anything," he reminded her.

Karen argued that they could've stopped the murder, but Arthur told her it wasn't worth the consequences of meddling with time.

The two spent the day keeping an eye on the shop until two familiar faces came into the shop.

Ripley had a look on her face, parts of her hair sticky and her dark shirt covered in remnants of something, and Matt looked embarrassed.

Karen asked what was wrong and Ripley pointed at Matt.

"Ask _him_ ," she muttered as she disappeared up to her flat to clean up.

Matt chuckled lightly as he admitted there was an incident, that Matt _may_ have a part in, and Ripley ended up with custard pie on her face.

Karen and Arthur gave a look at him and he quickly stopped chuckling. He looked between them and asked what was wrong. Which, they never told him, and instead told him that he should've been more careful.

The day ended and in a few days the vase left with its new owner. Karen and Arthur ended up coming clean with Ripley and Matt, unable to hold it in anymore.

Ripley wasn't mad as they thought she'd be. She listened to them explain what happened and everything that went on in the shop while she and Matt were gone.

After they finished, Ripley made them tea and calmly told them never to do something like that again. It wasn't worth the trauma and she was just glad they didn't get hurt for their trouble.

Once they finished their tea, Ripley sent the three home and closed shop for the night.

Although the outcome wasn't what Karen and Arthur wanted, the only comfort they had was, an innocent person didn't die. Though Cousin Ron had his reasons, he couldn't escape from the repercussions of his actions.

Arnold and Leah ended up leaving the family after all and never looked back, they migrated to Poland where they had many children. Most of which immigrated to the far reaches of the world.

The Rockwell Estate crumbled from internal strife and like all families before it, became a name in the records.

The End


	30. Dr Almar and the Emporium Pt 1

During a slow week in the Odds & Ends, Ripley wanted to reorganize the shop. She and Matt spent most of the week doing this and by the end of it, Ripley looked at their work. As she studied, she noticed Matt preoccupied in his thoughts, and asked what was on his mind.

"I have a date," he told her. "After work, picked a nice little pub for it."

Ripley gave a toothy grin and asked him, "Someone we know?"

Matt shook his head and replied, "Oh, no, met her at a party."

Ripley offered to let him go early to get to the pub and claim a spot for him and his date, he told she didn't have to, and Ripley told him that she didn't mind. It wasn't busy and they wouldn't have much to do tonight except inventory.

"Oh, thank you, Rip," Matt smiled. He mentioned his date had a male friend and if Ripley wanted, they could all go to the pub. Which Ripley replied, "Do you really see me going on a date?"

Matt stopped for a moment and pondered this. He thought about for a while and weakly responded, "First for everything, I guess."

Ripley shook her head and thanked him for the offer, but she see didn't herself going on dates like Matt and the others. Matt asked, "Doesn't it get lonely, sitting 'round here all the time when we're not here?"

Thinking on it, Ripley shrugged, "Never bothered me."

Matt knew her, months now, she never once went on a date with anyone and never kept any company outside Matt, Karen, and Arthur. Once and a while, they'd try to set her up with someone they knew, but she always declined.

During their adventures, there were rare times when someone in an adventure took interest in Ripley, but she never reciprocated their feelings.

It intrigued the others, Ripley's reasonings for being alone. She once or twice told them, "It's better this way."

Never elaborating why, per Ripley's usual demeanor, she didn't want to go on dates and always shooed away any potential suitors without hesitation.

On top of Ripley's reluctance on talking about herself, it felt like Ripley didn't have much of anyone outside the trio's company.

If Matt let her, she'd never leave the shop for weeks on end.

Matt pointed out, "Being alone so much isn't healthy, you know."

Ripley interjected, "Neither is drinking, but that hardly stops people from pissing away their livers and kidneys."

She realized her response to Matt and apologized

Sighing, Ripley told him, "Don't worry about me, you enjoy yourself and stay out of trouble."

She appreciated him worrying about her, but she didn't mind being alone.

"Well, if you ever change your mind," Matt offered as he helped her move some stuff to the side.

The door opened and two familiar faces walked through the shop. They found Matt and Ripley hanging around the counter and greeted them.

"Heard about your date," Karen crossed her arms as she smirked at Matt. "So, who bewitched our boy wonder?"

Matt shrugged and told her," Just an acquaintance, is all."

Arthur asked him where he planned to meet his date and he told the name of the pub. "Oh, that's good, they got deals on their appetizers," Arthur liked the choice.

"Anything planned after dinner?" Karen pried Matt's plans for his date.

Matt modestly waved his hand and told her it was just dinner at the pub. His date had work in the morning and couldn't come to any movies.

Ripley stepped in and said, "Well, I'm sure whatever you have planned, it will be a good date and I hope you two have a good night."

Matt smiled and thanked her for the encouragement.

Karen brought up that tomorrow her and Arthur had a date night of their own planned. Movie and dancing, pinnacle of modern dating, so Karen claims as Arthur meekly pointed out that the club she wants to visit won't open tomorrow night.

"There's plenty of clubs, Art, we just have to find the fun ones," Karen shrugged.

Matt pointed out that Karen always got herself into trouble when it came to these things, which Karen objected. She gestured to Arthur to defend her, but he gave noticeable looks that signified that Karen often did.

She pinched him and affirmed she never caused trouble when they are out on a date.

"Calm down, you two, else this becomes another late-night show," Ripley told them as she shifted in her spot.

"I'm sure you'll have fun running this empty shop of yours alone while we're out," Karen walked over to her as she pointed out that Ripley would've been alone.

Ripley affirmed what she told Matt and added, "As long as you three are happy, that's good enough for me."

Karen, concerned with Ripley's answers, responded, "Well, you're always alone, we just want to make sure you're happy too."

Despite the times the two had their disagreements in the past, Karen worried about Ripley.

Ripley affirmed once more that she didn't mind it and that none of them should worry about her, she just isn't the type to date like they are. She didn't need constant company, either. It didn't bother her the slightest that she'd spend days alone at a time while the others led their own lives.

Knowing Ripley hardly changes her mind about something, Karen left it at that. The day Ripley ever changes her mind and finally goes on a date, the world would've stopped spinning.

The four did inventory, it wouldn't take long since there weren't a lot of things for sale this week. While they did, the three talked about their plans for October, Ripley only listened to them.

Samhain coming up, a day where everyone came together to pay respects to the dead while partaking in activities, people planned parties for the day filled with costumes, alcohol, games, and many more.

It wasn't something most celebrated, but the day's an excuse for everyone to unwind and ready for the fall festivities to come.

Ripley hardly listened to them speaking about the day, she mindlessly checked and wrote down everything she had in her shop.

While writing, Ripley heard her name and she turned her head to see Karen looking at her. "What's it?" Ripley asked as she lowered her pen. Karen asked her question again, "What're you going to do for Samhain?"

Ripley shrugged and went back to writing out the inventory list.

Holidays and Ripley never mixed either, outside celebrating her friends' birthdays, she never celebrated hers. She never even told them her birthday in the months they knew her, once more adding mystery.

"I'll just close the shop for the day," she told Karen. "Might order in and watch a bit of the telly."

It's obvious Ripley planned nothing for Samhain and offering her invitations wouldn't entice her to change her mind.

Once they finished the inventory, Ripley filed the inventory list with the others.  
Relaxing in her chair, Ripley rubbed her knee as she felt it acting up again. Since it became cooler out, her knee acted up a lot, with the pressure changing.

Matt, of course, tried prodding her into going to the doctor's, but of course, Ripley wouldn't budge on the matter. She stubbornly refused and often took time out of the day siting while waiting for her knee.

A low noise emitted from the backroom and caught everyone off guard, they stopped what they were doing and cautiously walked towards the backroom. Matt opened the door and peered inside, he noticed the light in the police box.

With the key, Ripley opened it and the four stepped inside, the police box's monitors lit up with peculiar wavelengths. Upon further inspection, it was a transcription that the police box received and the four stood at the monitors with looks.

"Wait, this thing receives messages?" Arthur scratched the side of his head as he became dumbfounded as the others about the police box receiving unknown messages.

Karen quipped, "Wonder if it's a telemarketer?"

Ripley had Matt play the message, he fumbled around one of the monitors before he found a button and pushed it. A message from a distressed woman played.

"…Please someone help me…" the woman sobbed on the message. "…Don't put me back… please… don't put me back!"

The short message ended with the woman screaming belligerently for help until the message cut out and the four stood in silence as they processed the message.

Ripley broke the silence as she asked Matt to try to find the source of the message, since she couldn't touch the monitors or the console herself.

Matt fumbled with the monitors and the console until the monitors changed to show the coordinates.

"I can't make this out, where is this place?" Karen couldn't make heads or tell the coordinates on the monitor. Arthur told her since obviously the police box received it akin to a mobile, the message came long distance.

"What should we do, Rip?" Matt asked her as she looked up to the coordinates. "It wouldn't do this unless there's a reason, Matt," Ripley replied.

She glimpsed to Arthur and told him if he didn't want to come with, he's more than welcome leaving the police box and watch the shop while they're gone.

Karen opted to stay, she grew curious about the message. Arthur ended up staying, he didn't want Karen getting into trouble.

With the coordinates, Matt grabbed a switch as Karen closed the door, Ripley sat on the stairs, and Arthur held on the railings.

The air shifted and the sound of metal sheeting rubbing against each other echoed as they felt the police box move under their feet.

It lasts a few minutes, but it finally grew silent, and Karen opened the door to find themselves in an unusual place, more unusual than they'd normally expect.

The four stepped out of the police box and Ripley locked it behind them and hid the key.

"Hey, this looks a bit like your shop," Arthur pointed at the aisles of stuff that looked like something Ripley would've sold in her own shop.

Maneuvering through the aisles, the four saw posters hanging on the wall. Karen read one, "Dr. Almar, world leading psychologist."

Arthur looked at another and noted the prices for sessions being forty-two thousand Gilmores to almost three-hundred thousand Gilmores, whatever those were.

"Why did it bring us here?" Matt wondered why the police box brought them here.  
Ripley shrugged and told him to stay on guard, the police box never took them somewhere they shouldn't.

The four continued their search around the shop and found the entrance and stared back at the aisles. "So, it's an emporium," Arthur looked up to see the name of the shop.

Dr. Almar's Emporium of Horror

"That'd explain a few things," Karen uncomfortably looked around, she noticed the peculiar items in jars, movie posters they didn't recognize, among other things.

Ripley turned her head when she heard something rummaging behind the closed door adjacent to them and held an arm out, pushing the other three behind her.

They narrowed their eyes on the door, waiting for someone to come out, but nobody did. Ripley tilted her head in confusion as did the others and they looked at each other.

"Boo!" a man jumped up from behind the counter and sent all but Ripley into a screaming fit. He enjoyed hearing them scream and he laughed loudly.

Ripley looked unamused as she stared at the man, the others behind her didn't like the scare the man gave them.

"Ah, everyone's entitled to a good scare," the man shrugged at the glaring eyes starring at him.

He noticed Ripley never reacted to him jumping up from behind the counter. She hardly reacted to his tricks that spooked the others and he became intrigued.

"So, what can I do for you," the man looked at them.

Briefly the four looked towards each other and they turned their heads back to him. "What is this place?" Ripley inquired as the man laughed.

"Well, you seen the sign, surely?" the man pointed to the sign. Ripley flatly asked him, "A psychologist running a gag shop doesn't sound much like a business venue to me, what're you doing, here?"

The man introduced himself as Dr. Almar and that he found patients needing to cure their fears didn't normally like going to specialized doctors due to the stigma. So, he decided with his money, make an emporium, a carnival if he wills, where patients can come in, pay the amount, find the thing that they fear the most, and work through their fears in a safe and controlled environment.

"I'm worth the Gilmores," Dr. Almar touted as he pulled on his suspenders. "I have a high success rate, you know."

He told them of many success stories, how grateful his patients were about him helping them with their fears.

Arthur looked around at the aisles and asked if people were afraid of all the things on the shelves.

Dr. Almar affirmed that people are afraid of a lot of things, even things that shouldn't incite fear.

"How many phobias are there, anyway?" Karen asked Dr. Almar.

Dr. Almar smiled, "Quite a few, but much is left undiscovered."


	31. Dr Almar and the Emporium Pt 2

Dr. Almar showed the four his wares, macabre in nature, he carried all types of fear inducing items that he uses for his sessions. There were so many the four never heard about, that they needed Dr. Almar to tell them what they are.

He gave an explanation on how it worked in his shop, a customer comes in, tells him their woes, picks out from his wares the thing they're afraid of most, and with payment of the allocated time, Dr. Almar brings them into his specialized rooms where they'd then proceed to deal with their selected fears.

With Dr. Almar's care, patients under him handle their fears in a matter that benefits them.

"No one gets hurt," Dr. Almar assured them as he led them down the aisles. "I make sure all my patients are adequately tended, they're welcomed to stop the treatments any time."

Matt and the others followed him around the shop as he listed all the known phobias he encountered during his fifty-year tenure.

"So, why a gag shop, why not a proper office and an arm chair?" Ripley asked him as she hobbled closely behind.

Dr. Almar informed her that most patients won't seek help if they went to an office, the stigma of going to the doctors for help and all. He created this emporium with the purpose of attracting people who need help, but don't want the stigma attached.

"People come here under the pretense to buy horror merchandise," Dr. Almar told them. "Really, they came to seek help."

Karen followed along with what he said and responded, "So, they just go through the aisles and pick out what scares them?"

Nodding, Dr. Almar informed her that they go and choose what scares them the most. He found that patients having difficult talking about their fears and phobias, prefer picking it off the shelf and bringing it to him.

"I've helped many patients," he smiled at her.

Like a grocery store, patients trolled the aisles looking at the various fears and phobias, neatly wrapped in jars, and pick out the ones that frightened them the most. Dr. Almar designed it specifically, it'll be like a trip to a grocery store, no reminder or indication where they are and it helps them tell him what bothers them.

However, he informed the four, "Due to the laws, legally I can't have some fears and phobias on the shelves. Those, my patients must request."

Matt asked him what those were and Dr. Almar told him, "The kind that makes law enforcement's skins crawl."

Arthur looked at a jar filled with ants crawling on a fake arm and pointed at it. He inquired, "What's this one?"

Dr. Almar looked past Matt and smiled. He told Arthur, "Entomophobia, my dear boy, the fear of bugs crawling over you, it's one of the rarer types."

Ripley walked through the aisles, as curious the jars were, nothing frightened her like it did the others. Unfazed by the phobias and fears, she asked him whether his treatments worked.

"I assure you, madam, it does," Dr. Almar insisted in his methods.

His beady eyes followed Ripley around the shop as she walked. He hurried to follow her and inquired, "Hm, my dear, would you be interested in my services?"

Ripley stopped and looked down to him. She flatly told him, "No, not really."

Per her demeanor, Ripley would rather beat up a doctor than allow them an opportunity of looking at her.

Dr. Almar looked fascinated with Ripley. "Hm, your composure, tell me, do you suffer from porphyrophobia, pupaphobia, haphephobia, iatrophobia, and sciophobia?

Ripley stared at him quizzically.

He smiled as he gestured, "As I've told you, I'm _very_ good."

Shaking her head, she asked him how he'd know what she suffers from, if at all.

"All humans have fears, some just don't realize it. The most primal of fears, the fear of heights, water, and the more recent fear of perception," Dr. Almar told her.

Karen squeaked when she felt someone grabbing her and Ripley whacked them with her cane. Matt pulled Karen away and Dr. Almar laughed at them as he stepped towards the disjointed arm that sprung out at Karen.

He informed her, "That my dear is, is haphephobia, the fear of touch. I've had patients who couldn't shake this fear until they came to me."

Ripley checked on Karen, making sure she was all right, before the four moved on with the tour. Karen looked around and asked them where Arthur went. Ripley stopped and looked too, she called out to Arthur, but he didn't reply.

"Art, come on, you don't need to take it to heart," Matt called out to him. He didn't respond.

Karen moved towards the end of the aisle, calling to him, only to see a man jump her wearing a clown mask. This time, she took a swing at him, and he yelped.

"Ow, Karen, it's me!" Arthur cried out as he jumped back, holding his head.

Karen shouted at him, "You pig!"

Ripley walked up to him and tore off the mask as Arthur wearily chuckled. The women leered at him and he gestured, "Well, it was just sitting there."

Dr. Almar cackled as he and Matt walked from behind.

Informing them as he took the clown mask from Ripley, Dr. Almar said, "That is coulrophobia, the fear of clowns, mostly common in children, but I've had cases of adults suffering from it."

Karen balled her fist towards Arthur and asked Dr. Almar, "What's the phobia for being hit by an angry girlfriend?"

Dr. Almar laughed and said it hasn't been named yet or common enough to land a spot in the shop. He'll keep an eye out for it, though for the next time.

From what the four gathered, as unconventional as it looked, Dr. Almar's practice looked no different than the conventional psychologist's office.

"I don't know why it took us here, it's weird yeah, but I don't see anything wrong with it," Karen rubbed her nose as she looked at Matt and Arthur.

Arthur looked to the shelves and shuddered. He pointed out, "With all these phobias, I can see why."

Matt sighed as he pondered. The police box didn't bring them places without a reason. It took them places that needed assistance to some degree, one of them the S.S. Nightingale cruise that they saved.

It's obvious the police box brought them here for something and as he started looking around, he noticed Ripley nowhere in sight and he called out to her.

She never replied and he and the others looked for her, only to find laying on the ground, her cane.

"Ripley?" Karen called out as she looked around.

Arthur looked around the aisles and called out to her.

Matt held Ripley's cane in his hand as he called to her, but she never answered.

Ripley couldn't go anywhere without her cane and it lying on the ground made a pit formed in his stomach.

He turned his head, he didn't see Karen or Arthur, he called to them, but they never answered.

When he turned his head back, white gas blasted in his face and fell to the ground.

Matt awoke sometime later, groggily he pushed himself off the ground, and found himself in an empty room with no doors or windows. He walked around, feeling the walls, sometimes there's always a secret switch or a battery to yank out and decloak the door. As he felt around, he only felt the cold stone, but nothing that suggested there's a door or a passageway out.

He stood in front of the gray stone wall as he crossed his arms, he didn't know what to think of his situation, but he knew his friends were elsewhere and he needed to escape from the room.

As he tried, he heard snickering and turned his head. He stopped as he blinked several times, he even rubbed his eyes for good measure.

Standing in front of him, stood another… Matt?

The Other Matt stood in front of Matt as he snickered at him

Matt blinked several times as he stared at his counterpart.

"Matt-Matt-Matt, what are we going to do with you," snickered the Other Matt. "Washed up, no prospects, stuck dealing with old junk, to think you gave it all up for that!"

He snickered and Matt tilted his head. "What is this?" Matt questioned as the Other Matt chuckled.

"Oh, let's not forget your other prospects, give it up mate, look at you, you're no looker and you're a damned fool to think you are!" Matt's counterpart proceeded to hurl insults. "Tell you what, invest in facial reconstruction surgery, wait five to ten weeks, maybe you'll get lucky!"

Matt dealt with insults here and there, but it's a first that he's being hurled insults by his counterpart.

He talked back to his counterpart, "Oh and what does that make you?"

It caused the Other Matt to shout, "Not you!"

He proceeded to laugh and he insulted Matt about everything down to his habits.

"Eating fish sticks with custard, a pregnant woman would've smacked you silly!" Matt heard his counterpart laugh.

Getting tired of it, Matt attempted to find an exit, amid his counterpart harassing and insulting him.

He felt around the walls, trying to find a lever, a switch, anything that opened an exit. He even tapped on the ground with his feet. It confused him there didn't seem to be an exit and as he tried to find an escape, the Other Matt got onto another topic.

"Loud, abrasive, rude, and _highly_ questionable ethics," the Other Matt talked about Karen. "She's got you into more trouble than your mates can ever do _and_ made fun of you at the same time."

He ragged about Karen's attitude, her proneness to acting out, and her ability in getting her and her friends into trouble.

"Karen's got her problems, sure, but she's one of my friends," Matt argued against the Other Matt's assertion.

The Other Matt scoffed at him and pointed out, "Between her and Mallory, the _only_ difference is one of them's spoken for and the other hasn't had the idea to come by to your lousy shop!"

He made fun of Matt's career choices on top of Karen. "I mean, you could've been kicking balls around a field, with adoring fans, but _one_ little accident and you decided you had to leave the game. I've seen men break their ankles and won championships!" he snorted while Matt continued trying to escape from the room.

"It wasn't worth the risk," Matt told him. "I could've hurt myself worse."

His counterpart chortled, "Sure, but what about the fact you're reduced to some tweed wearing buffoon selling antique?"

The counterpart mocked Matt's choice in becoming an antique seller over a footballer.

Matt shook his head, the Other Matt's trying to psyche him out, so he ignored him while he tried to find an escape. The Other Matt continued his tirade against Matt as he did.

"Oh, Art, what an utter idiot, if there was _anyone_ you should _never_ leave in charge, it's him!" the Other Matt complained that Arthur's cowardice got him into trouble. Whenever danger occurs, Arthur disappears, whenever there's a plan, Arthur refuses to take part.

"Arthur has his flaws, but he's better than most people and he doesn't run away," Matt asserts that while Arthur isn't the bravest of individuals, he's not capable of abandoning his friends and running off in the face of adversity.

Matt focused his resources on the escape and noted that the room, despite having no doors or windows, seemingly no cracks, have fresh air.

He felt the floor with his hands, feeling fresh air coming from it, and started feeling the floor with his hands and felt an uneven piece of the ground. When he grabbed it, he tugged on it and felt like rubber cement in his hands. The more he tugged, the more of the ground moved and he spotted a hidden trapdoor.

"So, of all people you're friends with, you're friends with an emotionally unstable cripple," the Other Matt began to talk about Ripley. "Personally, I think she's better off in a bedlam house. Come on, you're thinking the same thing. All these weird little rules and habits of hers, you're telling me you _don't_ think she's unfit for society?"

The Other Matt pointed out Ripley's "ridiculous" dislike to the colour purple as stupid and inconceivable. The fact that she never told Matt and the others her real name, because as the Other Matt quoted, "What _fucking_ idiot calls themselves "Ripley" if they have even _worse_ names!"

Matt paid no attention to him as he tried to the remaining bit of the ground off to expose the trapdoor more.

He almost got it off completely, hadn't the Other Matt not crossed the line.

"Personally, _I_ think she's better off dead, with that knee of hers, it's _only_ a matter of time. If she don't off herself first. I _think_ she has a gun, but _you_ don't know that, do you?" the Other Matt gestured as he ragged on Ripley more. "Come on, you're telling me she _don't_ have one lying around, bet you she keeps it near her like a bible, but _you_ don't know that. Do you know _anything_ about her, Matt, you're no friend of hers, none of you halfwits are, you don't know anything about her, says she's your friend, but won't tell you a damn thing. Besides, she's just a cripple with no family, no friends, and _definitely_ _no boyfriend_ , so who's going to miss her but some crap antique that's worthless as she is. The sooner she dies, the better off you are."

The antagonizing ended when Matt got off from the ground and calmly walked towards the Other Matt and slugged him so hard, he nearly slammed into the wall as he tumbled backwards.

Matt calmly told the Other Matt, "You're not me, you're not even _pretending_ to be me, I'm not you and I'll _never_ be you. I accepted my faults and I accepted that while I'll never become a footballer again, I still have my friends. They're not perfect, they drive me crazy time to time, but I'm not perfect either, and that's _fine_. _You_ especially don't know Ripley. I may not know her as well as my other friends, she's still my friend, and she _wouldn't_ do that. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to save my friends and if you open your mouth again about Karen, Arthur, and Ripley, I'll beat you like I beat Gregory Smith in primary school, that understood?"

The Other Matt, covering his mouth, only nodded as Matt turned his head, opened the trapdoor, and escaped from the room.

Matt tumbled as he fell into a hallway under the room and corrected himself as he stood up and brushed off the dust. He hurried down the hallway and looked out for more trapdoors to other rooms.

He came to the end of the hallway and went through a door. Inside the room, he found a lab that rivaled some of the villains in his previous adventures, charts and graphs lined the walls, and a man humming as he proceeded to write on a piece of paper.

"Who would've thought I've finally found something intangible?" Dr. Almar gleefully said to himself. "I never thought to expect my newest addition to simply _hobble_ into the shop!"

Apparently, he became infatuated with Ripley for a macabre reason, she suffered from a multitude of fears, but an acute fear he never discovered before stood out, and it's unique enough that he wanted to know _everything_ about it.

However, it seemed, he had trouble in that department. Ripley wouldn't tell him anything and he grew agitated with her that he locked her in one of his cells after numerous attempts at forcing her acute fear to materialize. Since Ripley truly feared it, it won't take long for it to kill her. He'll simply come by when she's dead and pick at her brain to find out what she truly feared. He done it to others before her, so she's no different, though fierce in her attempts to block him out as he tried to pick through her mind.

"My, what wonderful sights," Dr. Almar mused as he waited for her to die to collect her fear. She shouldn't take long, he reasoned, she didn't have her cane to prop herself up, and he doubted a cripple like her could survive the onslaught of her own fear personified. "What shall I call it, when I claim it?"

It was enough for Matt to march towards him with an angry look on his face. Dr. Almar turned his head and shook it at Matt's appearance. He stated, "Should've known you weren't prone to autophobia, I've should've gone with atychiphobia, most people your age suffer it profusely."

Matt shouted at him, "What kind of circus are you running here, what've you done to my friends?"

It didn't faze Dr. Almar much and he went back to writing out things on a piece of paper. "The loud one and her mate are in their own cells, you may collect them at any time," he only said.

Matt could just get Karen and Arthur, Dr. Almar didn't want them, they didn't have anything he wanted. However, for Ripley, he wasn't giving her up. She was too valuable for him to give back. Even if she gave him everything he wanted, he couldn't give Ripley back to Matt.

Angrily, Matt reached for Dr. Almar and forced him to turn around. "What about Ripley?" he agitatedly asked him. Dr. Almar shrugged and replied, "What about her?"

"I want _all_ my friends back," Matt sternly told him.

He wouldn't leave without Ripley and Dr. Almar became curious as to why.

"You already have two friends, what's one less?" Dr. Almar argued that Matt didn't need all three of his friends, just Karen and Arthur. He didn't need Ripley.

Matt argued, "She's my friend, too!"

Dr. Almar didn't really understand his obsession and told him, "There's plenty, I'm told."

"What are you doing to her?" Matt became furious at Dr. Almar's general demeanor and uncaring nature about his friends. To which Dr. Almar responds, "I'm only furthering my collection."

Dr. Almar collected fear and phobias like they're trading cards. He looked for the exotics and the rares, grew bored of the uncommons and commons, that he sought unique fears and phobias unheard of.

His methods, simply extracting the fears and phobias from patrons who visited his shop in hopes he helps them. How he does it, he puts his patrons in small square cells where they couldn't escape and use his assortment of tricks. Once their fears and phobias manifest before them, Dr. Almar catalogues them, and has them killed for their trouble.

"You all have _so_ many fears," Dr. Almar told Matt. "I only want the intriguing ones."

Which meant Ripley fit the bill and he wouldn't give her up. He planned to force her acute fear to manifest before her and when it does, he planned to put it up there with his exotic and rares, of course Ripley wouldn't survive this. Judging from how long it took to get a brief glimpse of her acute fear, Ripley's acute fear would've easily killed her.

Matt demanded he release Ripley, which didn't unnerve Dr. Almar at all. "I'm supposed to be afraid of you?" Dr. Almar blinked as he stared at Matt.

Matt rolled up his sleeves and wasn't having it. If he had to slug Dr. Almar too, to get _all_ his friends back, he'll do it.

Before Matt threw his first hit, someone grabbed him and held his arm behind his back. The Other Matt caught up to him and stared at him with dark eyes.

"See to it he is dealt with," Dr. Almar causally left his lab to go tend to other matters while the Other Matt dealt with Matt.

Matt turned his head towards his counterpart and flinched as he saw his counterpart becoming inhuman by the minute.

The Other Matt threw him to the ground and tried to curb stomp him.

Rolling around on the ground, Matt tried to avoid the Other Matt from land hits. He hid under a table and righted himself as the Other Matt knelt to drag him from under the table.

"You could've left," the Other Matt balked at the thought Matt didn't leave with Karen and Arthur.

Matt informed him, "Friends don't leave friends behind!"

The two wrestled as the Other Matt dragged him under the table, kicking and punching. The Other Matt yanked off Matt's bow tie, trying to strangle him, but found that it clipped on instead.

Throwing it to the side, the Other Matt tried to beat his head in with whatever he grabbed.

Pushing the Other Matt off, Matt attempted to run, only for the Other Matt to jump on him. He attempted to slam Matt's head against the ground, but Matt grabbed a prod and stabbed it through the Other Matt's eye.

Screaming, the Other Matt stumbled backwards as he held his eye. He wallowed in pain while Matt took a deep breath and ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

Matt forced himself off the ground and ran off to find the others. He looked up to the ceiling, looking for trapdoors.

Finding one, he attempted to open it, only to find skeletal remains tumbling out from a previous victim of Dr. Almar.

From what Matt noticed, the skeletal remains got to that stage not too long ago, and it sent shivers down his spine.

Forcing himself away, Matt hurried to find other trapdoors in hopes of finding his friends.

He came across another and opened it, finding it empty. Moving on, he found another, but it's locked. With the skills he picked up working with Ripley, he ended up picking it open with some pins he kept stowed away in his shirt in case he needed to pick open a stubborn lock.

Upon successfully unlocking the trapdoor, Matt opened it, and to his horror, a woman's body tumbled out. Her eyes wide open, her mouth frozen in a permanent scream, and looking up to the cell, Matt noticed it pitch black. This woman died from having a heart attack from Dr. Almar forcing her into a dark room.

Unable to do anything for the woman, Matt uncomfortably moved away from the body and worked on finding trapdoors.

He pulled on several and sighed when he found a trapdoor with someone inside.

He pulled himself up through the trapdoor and glimpsed around to find the cell turned into an undersea landscape, complete with water.

Matt held his mouth, but found he didn't need to hold his breath. He moved through the cell and found Arthur struggling to breath.

"Art, Art, it's me," Matt spoke, but his voice became impeded by the water.

Arthur held his mouth as he struggled to swim to the surface that was only a couple of feet up from them, but he couldn't swim. Every time he swam, he sunk quickly to the bottom.

It took Matt smacking him upside his head to get him to turn his head to see Matt standing there.

"Matt?" Arthur gulped as bubbles come out of his mouth.

Nodding, Matt told him that it's all in his head and he isn't drowning. He pointed this out by showing how he isn't drowning.

With Matt's help, slowly, Arthur stopped panicking and the cell around them changed to an empty dull cell like Matt's.

Arthur collapsed to the ground as he coughed. He held his chest and shook his head. "Oh god," he coughed as he felt is heart beating against his chest.

Matt asked if he was all right, which he sarcastically replied he's probably waterlogged now.

"We have to find the others," Matt helped him up from the ground. "He's got Karen and Ripley and he's trying to hurt Ripley."

Arthur nodded and followed him out of the trapdoor to the hallway and the two hurried towards other trapdoors they found, trying to find the other two.

"Why does he want Ripley?" Arthur asked Matt as they searched.

Matt told him, "I don't know, but we have to find her, quickly."


	32. Dr Almar and the Emporium Pt 3

Painstakingly, Matt and Arthur ran through the winding hallway looking for trapdoors. They come across several now, but none of them contained Ripley or Karen. They struggled as most trapdoors needed Matt to pick them open with his pins. He pricked his fingers several times for his troubles.

"They got to be in one of them!" Arthur groaned as he pried open trapdoors, expecting one of them inside. He didn't find them and neither did Matt. Matt encouraged him to continue looking while they ran through the hallway.

Coming across a trapdoor, Arthur opened it and poked his head up. Glimpsing around, he noticed Karen balancing on a piece of board in the center of the room. She kept looking down as she tried to avoid falling off the board

"Oh god," Karen cried out as she looked down, seeing the cars, the people, the wires, little dots from where she stood.

"I found Karen," Arthur turned his head to Matt but stopped, he flinched when he saw Matt with a gouged-out eye coming towards him.

He yelped when the real Matt forced him up the trapdoor and told him to stay put while he dealt with the Other Matt. "Get Karen!" Matt ordered him while he ran the other way, luring the Other Matt away from the trapdoor.

Arthur turned around and felt the wind on his face and looking down, he saw those cars and people too. He remembered what Dr. Almar said about primal fears, all humans have a fear of heights to an extent, it's what kept them safe since ever.

Cautiously, he went towards Karen and called out to her. She turned her head to him and whimpered. "Karen, I'm here and I'm going to get you off this thing," he told her.

Karen wobbled on the board as she told him, "I can't move!"

Arthur informed her that it can't hurt her if she doesn't let it. It's not real, none of it's real, she's not going to fall from her death if she stepped off the board.

"Well, how do you know?" Karen asked him. Arthur flinched and told her that Matt pulled him away from his fear of drowning, so it had merits.

Karen pointed out that if it's not real, why does she hear people down below and hear the car horns honking, the air on her face.

Arthur told her it's all in her head, it can't hurt her. He went on the board with her, trying to get her to see that it's not real.

Karen didn't believe him, she didn't want to move an inch off the board.

Arthur realized that the cell wouldn't harm him because he wasn't afraid, but it would hurt Karen since she's vested in the belief that it'll kill her.

"Watch, come on, look," Arthur took a deep breath as he prepared to prove to her that it wasn't real and get her out of her stupor. Something he hoped worked, because he didn't want to know what a pancake feels like. Looking at Karen, he bit down on his lips and jumped to the side of the board. He prepared for the worst, just in case, but it seemed like he got the right idea because he was safely on the ground beside the board.

Karen freaked out when she watched him do it, but quickly stopped once she realized he wasn't falling to his death and was right beside her. Blinking, Karen looked around and the cell changed from a skyline to an empty white room. She looked down to her feet and saw she was on a board, propped up with weights.

"Oh, wait until I get my hands on that toad!" Karen grew angry with Dr. Almar as she jumped down from the board and safely landed on the hard ground.

She looked around and asked where Matt went, which Arthur told her that he's dealing with himself. It confused Karen until he revised his answer with, "Dr. Almar made a counterpart and it's trying to kill him."

Karen got it then and responded, "Sounds about right, have you found Ripley?"

Arthur told her no, they didn't, and Dr. Almar has vested interest in keeping Ripley here and won't let her go. He told her what Matt told him and Karen started worrying about Ripley.

"Come on, she's got to be in one of these things," Arthur jumped down through the trapdoor and wait for Karen to follow him.

She jumped down and walked with him as he tried to find more trapdoors that popped up now and again.

Periodically, they found one, one of them opens it, but they didn't find Ripley.

"If he hurts her, I swear to god, I'll rip his head off!" Karen grew agitated as they haven't found her yet and they haven't encountered Matt again.

The two struggled finding trapdoors as they started becoming harder to find and they grew worried about Ripley. Matt didn't help the matter as he hadn't found them.

"Nothing," Karen opened a trapdoor and peered inside, it was empty. Arthur went several feet away from her and opened another one, shaking his head he turned to her, "Nothing, either!"

They hurried to find more trapdoors. One at a time, they opened them, but didn't find Ripley. Karen worried that they were too late and Dr. Almar already killed her, but Arthur encouraged her to continue finding the trapdoors because Dr. Almar couldn't've killed her yet.

Karen yanked on several trapdoors and peered inside the cells, but once more, she didn't find Ripley, and inside she welled with fear.

Arthur became this as well, despite their differences, Ripley always kept them safe, even at her own expense. She always encouraged Arthur to get out of his shell, but backed off when he didn't want to for that evening.

"Nothing," Arthur looked through an empty cell. He heard Karen down the hall, "Nothing here either!"

They continued this until they had to take a break and exhaled sharply when they realized they haven't found Ripley and they haven't met up with Matt again. "Karen what are we going to do?" Arthur looked at her as he panted. "She's not in any of these cells!"

Karen told him she must've been locked in one, all the ones they found were either unlocked or barely locked. If they found a trapdoor with heavy locks, Ripley probably was in that cell. She devised they skip trapdoors that open too easily and trapdoors that barely locked. If Dr. Almar really wanted her, he wouldn't make it easy for her to escape the cell, the reasoning went.

They hurried through the winding halls, passing by trapdoors that opened too easily, looked like Dr. Almar barely locked it, and continued this for a resounding fifty minutes. Matt still hadn't returned from leading his counterpart away from Arthur and he grew worried.

"Where's Matt, shouldn't he be here by now?" Karen worried about Matt.

Despite his looks, Matt held himself in combat, maybe not as well as some, but he wasn't a wallflower like others and his years of footballing helped his leg muscles immensely. So whenever he needed to lead a threat away from the group, he'd easily outrun the threat 1:4. The times he couldn't, he always found a way to deal with the threat without risking his life.

"You said it looked like him, right?" Karen looked at Arthur. Arthur nodded and Karen told him, "Then wouldn't he be _exactly_ the same as Matt, too?"

If Dr. Almar copied Matt, then it stands to reason that not only would his counterpart keep up with Matt, but have a chance of killing him too.

"What are we going to do, if we leave, we'll never find Ripley. If one of us leaves to help Matt, we can't search all the trapdoors," Arthur rubbed his eyes as he told her their options.

If they both leave to help Matt, they'll never find Ripley in time. If one leaves, the other must slowly find trapdoors. The only option, they find Ripley first and pray Matt's all right.

It was a painful decision, but they chose to stay and find the trapdoor. Ripley was the more vulnerable member in their group and if Dr. Almar said was true, she wouldn't survive the onslaught he's putting her through.

They scoured the hall and went through more trapdoors, none of them fit the requirements. Karen started to doubt their attempts, if ignoring certain trapdoors wasn't a good idea. Arthur encouraged her to continue their plan, one of them must have Ripley in them.

The two soldiered onwards and when they thought they were never going to find Ripley, Karen came across the one that wouldn't budge, even when she wiggled the locks. Arthur ran up to it and gazed up. Arthur couldn't open it and certainly whacking the locks didn't undo the trapdoor.

"You think she's in there?" Karen asked Arthur.

Arthur chewed on the bottom of his lips and told her, "It's worth a try."

The two worked to undo the locks. It took time, as Dr. Almar set the locks differently for this specific trapdoor, like he didn't want anyone getting in or out. It gave the impression that Ripley was in this cell and Karen worried if their efforts were in vain and Ripley wasn't in the cell like they thought.

"Happy thoughts, Karen," Arthur instructed her as he worked on his set of locks. Karen nodded and went to work on her set of locks and they worked on the locks until they pricked their fingers several times, but they didn't stop for a moment until they felt the locks giving and falling to the ground near their feet.

Grabbing the handles, Arthur and Karen shared a look and they took a deep breath. They pulled on the trapdoor and stuck their heads through the threshold and scanned the room.

Karen gasped and tugged on Arthur's shirt, he turned his head and noticed Ripley, lying limp against the corner of the wall.

"Oh my god, Ripley," Karen pushed herself up from the trapdoor and ran towards Ripley. Arthur followed and looked around, the cell was empty.

"I don't get it, hers is empty," Arthur pointed out as he knelt beside Ripley.

Karen looked around, she didn't see anything either. She wondered if it's because they didn't share her fears and that's why they didn't manifest for them.

"What could she be scared of?" Karen asked as she gently shook Ripley. "Ripely, come on, wake up, wake up, it's not real!"

Ripley didn't move, she remained slumped against the wall. Karen looked to Arthur and Artur touched the underside of her neck. "She's alive," he told her. He touched her wrist and added, "She's got a erratic pulse though."

Karen tried to wake Ripley, but nothing worked. She tried insulting Ripley, nothing. She poked Ripley, nothing. She even tried touching Ripley's right hand, something she never let them do, but again nothing.

"Ripley, come on, this isn't the time to fall asleep, come on," Karen shook her, a bit more rough. Ripley didn't wake up.

Arthur checked on her heartbeat and said it's going through the roof too. "He's probably got her trapped in her own mind," Arthur deduced. The only reason Ripley's fear didn't manifest into the room, because it hadn't come out of her head. She wouldn't let it come out, so Dr. Almar's going to force it one way or another. One of them is inducing a heart attack.

"What are we going to do?" Karen panickily asked him.

Arthur didn't have access a medicine cabinet and he didn't want to chance leaving Karen and Ripley to go find something to use. He bit down on his lips as he shook his head, he truthfully didn't know.

"I mean, she's tough, right?" Karen suggested to him. "She's not going to let a little fear get her, right?"


	33. Dr Almar and the Emporium Pt 4

Matt fled through the hallway, his counterpart following close behind. Periodically, Matt turned his head, only see to Other Matt on his heels. Matt didn't have much a way of a plan, but he knew that his counterpart wasn't going to leave him alone unless he did something to stop him in his tracks permanently. "I'm coming to get you," his counterpart cackled as he threatened to tear out Matt's eyes. One at a time. And make Matt eat them. One at a time.

Matt didn't want to imagine what that'd feel or taste like and he certainly didn't want to stop and find out. He ran, calling out to his counterpart, keeping him on his heels and not on Karen's and Arthur's while they looked for Ripley.

Matt ran until he found himself in the lab again. Dr. Almar was nowhere in sight and Matt turned, he realized that his counterpart steadily followed him. Thinking on his feet, Matt quickly threw together a trap, he even grabbed the gun that knocked them out and changed the cartridges from the kind that expelled gas to the ones that expelled bullets. Matt didn't normally use guns, but he didn't have many options and he wasn't going to chance it.

He cradled the gun as he hid in the lab, waiting for his counterpart. By then, Dr. Almar returned and grew agitated that Ripley hadn't died yet and thought he should just kill her and get it over with. Matt listened in on him complaining that Ripley gave him troubles and that when she was dead and he claimed her fear, he'll celebrate it with some cognac.

Matt heard his counterpart coming into the lab and Dr. Almar wasn't happy seeing him. "Did you kill him?" he asked the Other Matt. The Other Matt told him that he didn't catch up to him. Disappointed, Dr. Almar told the Other Matt that he needed to find him and not just him, he noticed his friends weren't in their cells.

"Kill them all," he told the Other Matt. "If she isn't dead, I command you to rid her as well and bring her body to me. If she won't tell me, then her brain will."

The Other Matt nodded and before he could move, Matt didn't waste time and shot his other eye out. The Other Matt let out an inhuman cry as he held his eye, now blind in both eyes.

Matt retracted the gun and stared at Dr. Almar. He asked him, "Why are you killing people something so convoluted?"

He demanded to know why Dr. Almar trapped and killed people for their fears. There wasn't a logical reason for it, no rhyme or reason for doing something like this at all and Matt demanded the answer.

"People come to me seeking help, there's a price for my help, it's business," Dr. Almar flatly told him that when he killed people for their fears, it was business. He sought to further his collection, in return, help the future sufferers. "It's an acceptable risk."

He calmly told Matt that he did it for the good of people, in return, his collection grew. "One person dying versus helping hundreds more, how can you deny that?" Dr. Almar gestured. Matt shouted, "A man collecting fears like it's a butterfly collection with his patients' lives!"

Dr. Almar shrugged and informed him that there are far worse collections than fears. His blatant disagreed to the treatment of his patients only furthered angered Matt and he wasn't having it.

"Why do you care so much, she's just a cripple, hardly anyone cares when a cripple goes missing. What's so special about this cripple?" Dr. Almar shrugged at Matt's attempt at saving Ripley.

Matt calmly told him, "She's one of my friends."

Dr. Almar pointed out, "You don't seem to know her well."

Matt affirmed that she's still his friend and Dr. Almar cryptically told him, "Would she still be your friend, if you knew the truth?"

He didn't elaborate more, as the Other Matt grabbed a knife and slashed the air, trying to attack Matt once more. "Come here you forehead freak!" the Other Matt cursed at him. He slashed the knife, trying to cut Matt, however he couldn't find Matt as Matt moved away from him. Angrily, the Other Matt started kicking things he felt near his feet and he tried to kick them towards Matt.

Matt avoided everything kicked at him and noticed Dr. Almar trying to escape, which he wouldn't allow so easily. With a bin in front of him, Matt kicked it as hard as he could and it slammed into Dr. Almar, knocking him on the ground. It alerted the Other Matt as he hobbled towards Dr. Almar.

Dr. Almar tried to tell the Other Matt it was him and not Matt. However, Matt had the idea of shooting the Other Matt in the leg and the Other Matt shouted in pain as he held his leg as it bled black blood.

Trying to push the bin off him, Dr. Almar squealed when Matt dropped a table on him, pinning him to the ground.

Dr. Almar looked up as Matt stepped behind Dr. Almar and called out to the Other Matt, "What's a matter, I thought you were better than I am!"

It only infuriated the Other Matt more and he hobbled towards Dr. Almar more. Dr. Almar looked up to Matt and shouted, "You can't do this!"

Matt angrily asked him, "What did you do to Ripley?"

Dr. Almar looked towards the Other Matt as he slowly lurched towards him. He looked up to Matt and answered, "I only wanted to know her fears, but she wouldn't tell me. So, I trapped her in her own worst nightmare. It'll manifest and I'll have my new addition."

Matt loomed over him, looking for more information, and quickly Dr. Almar said, "It's such a strong fear, its not irrational, not contrived from basic constructs. I-I believe that she truly fears it so much, that if she ever saw it in person, she'd possibly die from it."

Cocking the gun, Matt shot the Other Matt's other leg and he fell backwards. Matt asked Dr. Almar, "Can it be reversed?"

Dr. Almar looked over to the Other Matt as he flayed his arms, screaming inhumanly. Matt told him to hurry, he wasn't going to shoot the Other Matt again. Dr. Almar quickly told him, "I-I never made a cure. Sh-she have to fight it, but you don't understand, it's so potent, I truly believe it'll kill her."

After Dr. Almar told him that there's nothing they can do for Ripley, he calmly looked up to the Other Matt, crawling towards them, enraged.

Emptying the cartridge and the remaining bullet from the chamber far from Dr. Almar's reach, Matt dropped the empty gun on the table, sliding down the slide away from Dr. Almer's reach.

He begged Matt to help him, but Matt stepped away from him, incensed, and began pouring out whatever he found all over the floor. As he did, he found Ripley's cane, stowed away, and took it into his hand.

"You have to help me; what kind of man are you?" Dr. Almar begged him as he looked towards the Other Matt attempting to claw at the ground. He heard Matt, "A very tired, very worried, and very angry man."

Matt, while he normally wouldn't do something like this, it came to a shock he did what he did, but Dr. Almar was a threat and he wasn't going to change his mind about what he did. There's no authority to call upon to have Dr. Almar taken away and there wasn't enough time for Matt to phone one to their location. Dr. Almar had his fun, but Matt's very tired, worried, and angry, and he's not going to let Dr. Almar escape his fate.

He gave Dr. Almar a fear of his own doing. Thanatophobia. The fear of death.

"You monster," Dr. Almar cried out as he felt the Other Matt digging into his feet as he pushed himself up.

Matt, with Ripley's cane, walked out of the lab, locking it behind him. He went and found the shop and with some know-how he picked up from their adventures, rigged an explosive with random things found around Dr. Almer's shop. He used some of the fears collected to further help with the explosives, rigging it to only go off once he and the others leave in the police box.

Once he made sure everything's set, he went to find Karen and Arthur. He found them with Ripley slumped against the wall. "She isn't waking up," Karen pointed at her. Arthur told Matt, "We don't know what to do."

Karen asked if Dr. Almar told him anything to help her. She flinched when Matt told her that, no, Dr. Almar didn't.

"Ripley, come on, come on," Matt patted on her cheeks. "It's just a bad dream, you have to wake up now."

She didn't respond and he did everything he could think of to wake her. He started panicking too when he realized she wasn't waking up.

The three looked at each other, afraid, they didn't know what to do. Dr. Almar never made a cure and they weren't sure what Ripley was afraid of.

They watched in horror as something happened in the nightmare induced hallucinations and Ripley suddenly jolted forward, as if something attacked her and she remained still.

Matt, panicking, grabbed her and tried once more to wake her. He tried telling her, "It's okay, it's not going to hurt you, Ripley, it's not going to hurt you!"


	34. Dr Almar and the Emporium Pt 5 (Final)

Ripley remembered looking down on the ground, she saw droplets of blood, and she grew concerned as she followed them and discovering they turned into streaks, she went to warn Matt and the others. Dr. Almar got to her before she could and knocked her out with his sedative gas and through the trapdoor in the aisle, sent her to his lab where he prepared to dissect the very thing she truly feared.

Waking up, the first thing Ripley tried, pushing herself up, but she found herself restrained to the operating table. Around her, she saw the biometrics on the screens, the splotches of blood from previous victims.

She glimpsed to a board where Dr. Almar wrote many theories on fear and how he planned on dissecting fear itself. He just needed all the fear he can find to do it.

Ripley did what any would in her situation and tried to break out of the restraints, but it appeared Dr. Almar knew well that his victims would've tried to break the restrains and made sure they couldn't.

Not that Ripley didn't try anyway, using her intrepidness.

She couldn't even move her wrists an inch and there was too much pressure on her wrists that she couldn't use her trick. If she tried she'd feel a jolt but it wouldn't do much and all she'd do was hurt herself.

She tried to move her legs, but once more, she couldn't move them an inch either, and with the pressure on her knee, she could barely move her left leg at all.

Ripley persisted, but found that no matter how much she tried, she couldn't escape from the restraints. She tried to call out for her friends, but the restraints made it impossible for her to properly speak.

Struggling, Ripley didn't stop trying.

After what felt like hours, Ripley ended up stopping, she couldn't break out of the restraints, and she couldn't yell for help.

Panicking, Ripley's eyes moved around the lab, trying to find anything she could use, and she moved her eyes to see Dr. Almar standing over her with a syringe.

"You," Ripley leered at him. "What have you done with my friends?"

"They're indisposed at the moment," Dr. Almar admitted to her. "One of them's a bit tricky, but he's not going to survive long, no one escapes their own worst enemy for long."

He put them in cells and with his controls, pitted select fears against them. They're not worth anything to him, he's already collected the fears they're abound with, but he hasn't seen anything like Ripley's.

"Now tell me, what _frightens_ you the most," Dr. Almar tried to get her to tell him. She wouldn't tell him anything and instead demanded her friends' release.

Dr. Almar shook his head and said if she wouldn't tell him, he'd make her.

She cried out when he injected her with something. Unable to move her arm away, she could only watch in horror as he injected her.

Pulling the syringe out, Dr. Almar informed her of the substance he injected her. "It is my own creation, I made this sometime ago, and it helps when when patients become troubling. Now, tell me, what is it you fear the most," he narrowed his beady eyes on her as he implored her to tell him her fear.

Ripley felt her lips moving on their own and she grabbed them with her own teeth and kept them close. She envisioned a wall that surrounded her ultimate fear, astronomically tall, both sky and ground, no windows, no entrances, no way for Dr. Almar to see into it. She kept envisioning the stone wall with metal in places.

Calmly, Dr. Almar asked, "What is it that you fear?"

Ripley wouldn't tell him and he forced her eyes open with hooks so he could stare into them unimpeded. His eyes lit up like illumines jade as he tried to forcibly reach into her head and pull out what she fears.

He sees the wall and chuckles. He tells her, "Nothing keeps me out, _nothing_."

Slowly, he pecked away at the wall, trying to take a peak at her fear.

Ripley tried to keep the wall up, but she felt the pushback when Dr. Almar exerted power over her. She wouldn't relent and kept pushing the wall against him.

He pecked at it, slowly and methodically, he wanted to know what she feared the most. "You fear something, what is it?" Dr. Almar looked at her. "What do you fear that troubles you so?"

Ripley felt blood trickle from her mouth, she bit her lip, keeping her mouth close.

Dr. Almar's powers chipped at the wall further, pieces started falling off. "What do you fear?" Ripley heard him in her own head.

She prayed for Matt and the others to find her, to help her, but they didn't show, and Dr. Almar knew this.

"They're nowhere here, they're in their own cells," Dr. Almar told her. "We're alone, now."

He continued breaking down the wall as Ripley painfully attempted to reinforce the barriers. He coolly told her that he will find her fear and if he doesn't now, when she's dead, he will then.

Bricks fell from the wall, more cracks formed, and Ripley nauseatingly tried to turn her head from Dr. Almar, but he wouldn't let her do it. He forced her to look at him and his glowing eyes stared into hers.

"Be _my_ victim," Dr. Almar told her. He tried to encourage her into telling him her fear, but she refused each time.

More breaks in the wall, the cracks deepened and more of the stone chipped away. Ripley struggled to keep the wall up as Dr. Almar exerts his powers.

She kept her mouth shut as he tried to force her to reveal her fear. In her mind, the wall crumbled in areas, and larger pieces broke off.

Attempting to thwart Dr. Almar, she tried to repel him by putting up more walls and he calmly exerted more power.

"You _will_ tell me," Dr. Almar told her. "You have no choice, you're under my control now."

Ripley felt the walls crumbling as fatigue started setting in. She tried to keep her walls up, but Dr. Almar showed it wasn't the first time he done this to a victim.

The walls crumbled and the sole wall, already damaged, suffered from Dr. Almar's powers, crumbled further.

Holes started developing and Ripley tried sealing them, it didn't last, but it bought her enough time to reinforce the wall.

The dark holes reformed and something moved behind them, cloaked in the darkness, Dr. Almar tried to see what it was, but the holes weren't big enough for him to see.

Feeling the fatigue worsening, Ripley panicked. It was only a matter of time before Dr. Almar found her one and only fear.

She welled with panic and tried to break free from her restraints to no avail, the holes getting bigger and she herself saw her fear moving around.

In a final effort, Ripley waited for the holes to get wider and Dr. Almar stretching out his neck to stare into the holes. When he was near the holes, Ripley set her fear on him, via his weapon.

Snaking through the hole, the weapon nearly gouged one of Dr. Almar's eyes and he repelled from the incident. Covering his eyes, he broke eye contact with Ripley and she quickly closed her eyes as she exhaled, dried blood stuck to her lips.

Dr. Almar recovered and instead of reacting negatively towards Ripley's attempt of blocking him out of her mind, he took it as a challenge.

"I see now," he calmly told her as he rubbed his eyes, no longer glowing. "It seems you two have a history!"

Dr. Almar reached for his gun and Ripley struggled to break free from her restraints.

"Don't worry, _you'll_ thank me later," Dr. Almar dryly told her as he pulled on the trigger and the noxious white gas covered her face and knocked her out.

Upon waking up, Ripley coughed and looked around. She wasn't restrained anymore, but she wasn't sure where she was now. She couldn't see her own hands in front of her as she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

The dark room made it difficult for Ripley to safely walk, she used the walls to check for objects in her vicinity as she walked through the room.

She called out for Matt and the others, hoping they'd hear her. Her dark eyes moved around as they tried to figure out the surroundings in the dark room.

"Matt, Karen, Arthur, any of you, where are you?" Ripley called out to them. She called out to them once more, but they didn't respond back. She grew worried and tried to move through the room, wanting to get to the end of the room, and get out.

Ripley kept her hand on it as she walked.

She heard footsteps echoing and stopped briefly, they weren't hers, and they were in the distance.

Ripley called out, thinking it was one of her friends, only for her to start hearing a chuckle. It was subtle, she barely heard it, but it grew louder, turning into laughter, coming towards her.

Trying to find her way out, Ripley rushed to find an exit, but stopped by the lack of doorways and turned around, her back towards the wall.

Ripley's dark eyes looked around as she heard the laughing coming closer. She kept her back pressed to the wall as her dark eyes erratically moved. She felt her heartbeat quicken, she didn't have a weapon to use, and she was afraid of the source of the laughter.

"Ri-pi-ley," she heard her name and her eyes moved towards where she heard it from. "Did you miss me?"

He stepped out of the darkness, dressed in purple, and his smile sent shivers down Ripley's spine. He tilted his head at Ripley and shook his head in disappointment. "Paranoid, delusional, self-medicating, and not a very good dresser," he insulted her. He insulted her further with, "What am _I_ going to do with you?"

Ripley froze in place as she stared at him as he strolled out of the darkness, hand in his pocket and the other wrapped around his cane that he held behind his head.

"Did you really think you'd get rid of _me_?" he asked her as he stared at her with his cold eyes. "You can't hide from me, Ripley, nowhere, not even in your mushy head of yours, you'll be safe from me!"

Petrified to move, Ripley stayed in place, he laughed at her and shook his head at the scene, he mocked her for it.

"What's wrong, my dear little Ripley, _fiséné_ got your tongue?" he noted her silence in his reappearance. "We haven't seen each other in _so_ long, it was getting lonely trolling these lands, you know."

Struggling, Ripley held her heart, she didn't have any words, all she could do was stare at him, he'd come back, he'd known she was alive, and she feared what he'd do to her.

Ripley whispered, "I'm not—I'm not you're doll, anymore!"

He tilted his head at Ripley and sighed, she was always difficult.

Ripley heard, "Oh, because _clearly_ , my dear little Ripley can handle being propped by a cane, perhaps. Oh, wait, _you don't have a cane!_ "

Taking offense, Ripley held up her hands against him. He laughed at this, pointing out, Ripley couldn't possibly have a chance against him.

"I'm not your doll," Ripley said in a low voice. She heard back, "Funny, _my_ dolls don't talk back!"

Ripley demanded how he found her, which he gleefully replied with, "I _always_ know where you are, Ripley. No matter where you go, I _will_ know. You can hide behind that name of yours, but I'll _always_ know. Change your face all you want, you're just another broken doll, always was, _always_ will be!"

Not taking this lightly, Ripley took the initiative and hobbled from the wall and hurried away from him.

She nearly tripped over herself, she didn't want stop, not with him behind her. She fled as far as she could, but ended abruptly, she was in front of another wall, and turned around.

Ripley didn't see him again and she carefully felt the walls for the doorway. She waited for him to laugh again, but he never did.

"Ri-pi-ley," she heard him again, in the darkness. "How long are you going to run away from me, Ripley, you're only delaying the inevitable!"

Ripley mustered enough strength and hobbled away from him again. She didn't look back and she kept hobbling until she ran into another wall and quickly turned around.

"You can't run away from me, how can you, with that knee of yours?" Ripley heard him chuckle. "I'll run you to the ground like my brothers did to that prat we boiled, you _do_ remember him, do you?"

He referred to someone that suffered a fate worse than death that Ripley had the misfortune of witnessing. The man's crime that made him the victim of such punishment, he wanted to make a project that drew the ire of a powerful figure. In his ire, he sent his people and others to "sort" him out. It resulted in the man's horrific death, they told him throughout his ordeal that there was a pot. He didn't think they'd actually meant there _was_ a pot and he was going _into_ said pot, feet first.

Sometimes at night, she could hear him screaming in pain, his screaming echoed by the pot, until he finally went silent.

"Served him right," she heard him, the Purple Devil, spat as he shook his head. "The prat deserved what came to him, he was an arrogant _arse_ and I don't think anyone gave a damn he died. If they did, I didn't hear a murmur."

Ripley finally shouted at him, "He didn't know!"

How could've he known that the characters in his project were real and didn't like the changes he did for it. How could've he known that they would've taken offense to it enough to actively hunt and eventually kill him?

"He deserved it," she heard. "He wasn't even a good actor to begin with, I could've acted better than he could and I'd only need _you_ for a scene or two!"

Ripley hobbled as she tried to flee from him, she felt the walls, but she never found the door, and her heart continued to beat erratically as it tried to escape from her chest.

She panicked as she struggled finding a way out of the dark room, behind her, she heard the chuckling. No matter how far she got, he was on her heels.

"Whatever happened to your _new_ friends? Ripley heard him. "Did you kill them too?"

Ripley tried to ignore him. She tried.

"What will they think of you, when they know the truth?" Ripley heard him say as she hobbled throughout the dark room.

Ripley tripped over her feet and fell to the floor, she struggled to right herself, but he was right there, with his cane pointed down at her.

"Murderer, that's what _you_ are," he answered his own question. "Do you still see them at night, standing over you, with their cold _dead_ eyes starring you down. Do you hear them asking you, "Why?" What do _you_ tell them?"

The memories came flooding back and before she could force herself off the floor, he pushed her down with the tip of the cane that dug into her shirt.

"You killed them!" Ripley shouted, her voice wavering.

He laughed at her and with his finger wrapped around the cane, he wagged it as he replied, "Oh, but _I_ didn't pull the trigger, my dear."

He pointed at her. " _You_ did," he firmly retorted. "How will they take to knowing that you killed not one, but _two_ innocent people?"

Ripley argued she didn't kill them, he did. He then told her, if she didn't, why didn't she do something to stop their deaths.

"You knew, but you did _nothing_!" he yelled at her as his right hand slowly moved out of the pocket and he kept her pinned to the ground with the cane.

Ripley tried to escape as she saw the gun pointed at her, the drab coloured luger he used to kill them. She tried to push the cane away but he dug the cane further into her stomach, she cried out as she felt the sharp cane digging into her skin.

"Just give up," he softly told her. "You'll _never_ forgive yourself for what you done and you're better off dead, what're they going to do, tell you it's alright, hold you tightly as you cry, you'll be sorry but your inferiority complex won't let you move on with your crippled life. So, I'll just happily kill you, my dear Ripley, maybe you'll find some peace and solidarity in your next life, but you'll already know where you're going. You'll _never_ crawl out of the pits of Hell. I know you won't."

He cocked the luger and he told her the same thing he told them before. "No hard feelings," he whispered.

His pale finger grasped the trigger as he prepared to finally kill Ripley, the one that got away.

Ripley closed her eyes and braced for the bullet to tear through her chest and heart. On her mind, she wondered if they'll see her off before she's dragged to Hell for her sins.

She waited, but it appeared he didn't shoot her as intended. Frozen in place, Ripley didn't move an inch and kept her eyes shut. She didn't want to see him again.

"Ripley," she heard her name as she held her eyes closed. "Ripley, it's Matt!"

She felt him patting her cheeks and she slowly opened her eyes to see Matt and the others starring down at her, the look of worry firmly on their faces.

Matt looked as he was about to cry and Karen and Arthur were about to have a breakdown.

Her dark eyes groggily looked around as she came to, finding she wasn't in the dark room anymore, but propped up against the wall of her cell.

Ripley looked down to her heart and didn't see the gunshot wound. She even touched her chest and stomach and didn't feel the blood or the holes, she looked up to Matt who looked worried.

"Where am I?" she asked him. He replied that Dr. Almar locked her in one of his cells after injecting her with his serum.

Matt helped her up from the floor, handing her back her cane, and she leaned on him as she looked at the others.

Despite being worse for wear, it didn't stop Ripley from worrying about the others.

"Are you okay?" she asked them and they replied they were. They had a concerned look on their faces and she told them she was fine.

Leaning on Matt, Ripley hobbled out of the cell, her cane tapping against the cold steel ground. She asked them how long she was out for and they told her she'd been out for a while.

"What happened to Dr. Almar?" she asked them.

Karen and Arthur didn't know, they were stuck in their own fear induced hallucinations before Matt found them. Matt had Arthur go find Karen while he tried to find Ripley. By the time Karen and Arthur found Matt, Dr. Almar wasn't anywhere in sight and they didn't know what happened to him.

The only person who'd known is Matt.

Ripley looked towards Matt, but he didn't say much about what happened to Dr. Almar. She tried to ask him, but he softly told her, he wouldn't bother them anymore, and that they'll go back to the police box and go home.

They located the police box, after finding it'd been stowed away in Dr. Almar's shop of horrors, and Matt sat Ripley down first before he went towards the console.

Ripley held her right hand while she sat on the stairs to the console, and she remembered seeing him, he was right there, she saw his face and knew his voice better than anyone's. She felt the cane, his concealed weapon, pushing against her stomach. She saw him ready to shoot her, but she was alive, however, she was aware of what he said.

She pulled the trigger, she killed them, and she saw it all happening, but did nothing.

Keeping quiet, Ripley listened to the others as they talked about what Dr. Almar done to them and if anyone else would've tried using his work.

Matt replied that no one will use his work and that there's nothing left of his shop, he ensured it. Everything's destroyed the moment they left it. Matt left it at that.

They returned to Ripley's shop and instead of Ripley making them tea, Matt did it while Ripley rested at her chair. They tried to relax from their encounter with Dr. Almar, visibly shaken up, they tried to put this incident behind them.

Discussing what Dr. Almar did to them, they took turns describing what they saw in those cells.

"Drowning, I _really_ felt like I was dying," Arthur shuddered at the fear induced hallucinations he endured. He thought he'd died, water entering every orifice, sinking him into the seas below. Thankfully, Matt pulled him out of it and for now until further notice, Arthur rather not go anywhere near large bodies of water, just until everything calmed down.

Karen told hers, she was dealing with extreme heights, and she was afraid of falling. Dr. Almar had her balancing on a thin board with nowhere to go. She was so afraid of falling, she feared the pain she'd endured, plummeting that high in such a short time, and the pain from the buildings and high wires that'd further mangle her. Arthur found her and pulled her from the board, to find she was really on the ground, and because of this, she wasn't going skydiving like she promised with her friends.

Karen and Arthur asked Ripley what she hallucinated and she grew quiet in response. Haphazardly, she told them he trapped her in a dark room with no light, no exits. She left it at that and they didn't push her on it.

She asked them if they'd known Matt's and they couldn't tell her, because Matt never told them either.

Matt returned with the tea and sat around talking with his friends, making sure they were fine.

"To think, he did all that," Karen, disgusted at Dr. Almar's intentions, drowning a biscuit in her tea.

Arthur shuddered and replied, "I'm glad he won't come back, he isn't, right?"

Matt assured him that he took care of Dr. Almar and his work, no one will ever suffer under him ever again.

Once Karen and Arthur felt calm, they took their leave for the evening. Ripley sat in her chair as she waited for customers. She glimpsed at the time and asked if Matt wanted to leave early to go on his date.

"Oh right," Matt remembered he had a date that night. He chewed on the bottom of his lip and replied that he'll inform his date that he wouldn't make it, something come up.

Ripley told him if he wanted to go, he should go, she'd be fine by herself.

"Rip, you _looked_ like you were actually dying," he admitted to her.

When they found her, she was limp, for a brief period, but then jolted as if something happened to her and looked as if she'd died.

Matt nearly broke down trying to revive her or wake her or whatever he could think of. It was a relief when he saw her open her eyes when she did.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Ripley apologized to him.

He spent time with her working at the shop, she asked if he'd change his mind about the date, but he told her, "If it's all right, I think I'll stay here. She'll understand."

He went to call her and when he came back, Ripley already fallen asleep at her counter. Smiling, Matt took off his tweed jacket and carefully wrapped it around her.

Matt took care of the shop as she slept soundly, he checked on her time to time, making sure she was all right.

Once he closed the shop for the night, he decided to spend the night there. He'll go home in the morning, once Ripley woke up, and talk it over with his date about rescheduling.

He readied for bed and slept on the ground near Ripley.

By morning, Ripley woke up as did Matt, she gave him back his jacket, and walked with him out of the shop. He bid her farewell and Ripley decided to close the shop for the day. She needed a breather.

She sat at her chair in her shop as she looked down to her chest and felt it, her heart nearly leapt out in fright of seeing… him.

Checking around the shop wearily, Ripley took a deep breath and decided to do some drawing. Some said doing this relieved stress and Ripley needed it badly. She grabbed some pens, pencils, whatever, some papers, and drew the Purple Devil with his words underneath the picture.

Once she finished, she gazed upon her work and felt her heartbeat. She shoved the picture somewhere safe and spent the morning relaxing and trying to calm down.

She spent much of it in her flat, laying in her bed, and she looked over to the calendar on her nightstand. She needed to prepare things for _Samhain_ coming up in the next few weeks. She needed to get the items together and bake them. Then once she was sure there'd be no one in her shop or around to encounter her, she'd plan to take her items to a spot she found when Matt talked her into coming with him to a cookout.

She only planned to spend a few minutes at the spot before returning to the shop. It'd be enough time for her.

"Mercy, Jamie," she muttered under her breathe as she fallen asleep again on her bed. "Please, forgive me."

The End


	35. On Samhain Night (Final)

October arrived and the air chilled. The leaves blew relentlessly in the wind. Cold rain became the norm, days of cold rain at a time, all times of the day. A freeze warning for some time during the later hours of the night, an advisory for the wind, and people wore their heavy coats as they braved the colder days and nights.

At the Odds & Ends, work began to decorate it for _Samhain_. It's tradition to have decorations up for the holiday, to keep away evil spirits.

Samhain, an old holiday that changed from the pagan origins to a modern version in which the veil between the living and the dead disappears just for one night, where spirits and demons linger among the living, and celebrated with parties and merrymaking, children in particular like it to pull pranks on one another and adults alike. With food and games, loud laughter that echoed throughout the night, and the excuse to have some fun for what would have been a normal day in October. Matt and the others were ready for the fun with the exception of Ripley whom didn't care for the holiday, instead opting to treat everyone who came into the shop with suspicion. Ripley being Ripley, she never told them why.

"I swear I smell cookies," Arthur affirmed that he smells cookies somewhere in the shop. Ripley told him he was mistaken, she didn't have or make any cookies. She doesn't even eat cookies. Arthur smelled the air and affirmed he smelled sugar cookies, which he wanted because he hadn't had them in a while.

"Arthur, your gut gets in the way of things," Karen complained as she helped Ripley set up a decoration.

Arthur denied this, of course, but Karen quickly told him that he'd eat an entire aisle of cookies if she let him.

Presented with irrefutable evidence, Arthur lowered his head as he helped Matt.

Sometime ago, Matt went on a date after rescheduling it due to the circumstances regarding Dr. Almar. The two hit it off and started dating. It's been roughly two months since they started dating. Though she came around the shop time to time, Matt wouldn't show her the police box per Ripley's rules. Diana already knew Karen and Arthur, but she had a rough time with Ripley.

Ripley's inability to talk about herself made it difficult for Diana to understand her. She tried numerous times, but Ripley's never the type to change for anyone, not even her own friends.

The time that Diana got her to talk about _anything_ was something as random as cookies. Diana brought cookies for the shop and Ripley grew reluctant to have them near her. Diana offered her one, but Ripley became hesitant in accepting it from her.

"I-I don't like cookies," Ripley told her. Diana tilted her head and pointed out, "I hadn't met any adult that _didn't_ like cookies."

Ripley affirmed she didn't like cookies and promptly rejected them. When asked why she didn't like cookies, Ripley haphazardly replied, "I h-hadn't any since…"

She didn't finish her sentence because Matt and the others came back from delivering some parcels for a business close by. She wouldn't finish her sentence and she ignored Diana's inquiry.

Ripley didn't mind Diana, that's was mildly a plus, she encouraged her and Matt's relationship. She pushed them out of her shop more than once so they'd go on their dates and not hang around her shop.

She told Diana that if Matt was happy, then that's good enough for her, but stopped and slowly looked around, making sure they were alone. "He likes you, he trusts you, I trust his judgement that you're good enough for him. However, I have but only _one_ rule, it's so easy to remember a babe could know it by heart. I'll speak it slow and steadily for you, so you know I'm serious. If you hurt him, be it physically or mentally, or both, I'll _feed_ you to the ankle biters at the zoo," Ripley said in a low voice. She wanted Matt's happiness and if anyone hurt him, they won't be happy seeing her.

Noting she was protective over Matt, Diana took the threat seriously, but assured her that she wasn't going to do anything like that. Ripley just looked at her.

Then there was a time where Diana tried to talk to Ripley about dating. It was when it was just the two, waiting for the others, and Diana started noticing that Ripley didn't seem to have anyone.

"Well, what about you, you seem to be the only one without a boyfriend, er, or girlfriend," Diana smiled, trying to make talk as Ripley sat at her counter.

Diana heard Ripley sigh as she told her, "I'm better off alone."

It baffled Diana that Ripley believed that wholeheartedly, that she tried to pass it off as a joke. No, Ripley was telling her the truth. She didn't want to date anyone, she wanted to be alone.

The recent conversation the two had before October, about Ripley's family. Diana tried to talk about her own family, in hopes that it got Ripley to talk about hers, but true to Ripley's nature. Ripley wouldn't tell her anything and looked frazzled at the thought.

Diana even went far as buying a book on the human psychology and tried to use it to find a breakthrough with Ripley. She ended up coming across a page and wisely, she didn't share it with Ripley, she only shared it with Matt. Ripley suffers from PTSD or at least _some_ sort of disorder. Diana noted that Ripley kept a distant relationship with Matt and the others, despite how long they've known her, she didn't seem close to them. She also noted the few times she saw Ripley animate with joy quickly turn solemn in the span of seconds. Ripley didn't see much of an interest going out with the others unless Matt coaxes her.

Which, since Matt started dating Diana, Ripley refused all offers he given to bring her to parties and so on. She claimed that she had no business getting in between him and Diana and she didn't mind being left out.

Matt gave the totem to Karen and Arthur, but they couldn't get her to go with them. She didn't want to interfere with their plans either.

It's no surprise that Karen and Arthur have slowly stopped inviting Ripley. Her constant refusals and lack of changing minds, made it apparent that she didn't want to go anywhere with them, believing she'd ruin their evening as a couple. She believed it she was better off in the shop, tending to it, then going out and sticking out like a sore thumb.

Trying to convince her to come to joint parties didn't work either, she refused them all. She's already spent a couple of weeks by herself in the shop since Matt didn't spend much time at it as he normally did. Not that he didn't call the shop to check on her, but she often told him to have fun and not worry about her.

"Have you seen her outside her shop?" Diana asked him. "You told me she sometimes went to get food, but what about other trips?"

Matt argued that she's come with him to events and the like, but Diana told him did she go anywhere _without_ Matt.

"She's welcomed to go whether she pleases," Matt pointed out. He stopped as he realized and meekly added, "She just doesn't choose to go anywhere."

Going through the list of symptoms that Diana read off the page, she affirmed that she thinks Ripley suffers from PTSD. "Why else would she not like the colour purple?" Diana reminded him the time she came into the shop in a purple dress and Ripley gave it an ugly look and wouldn't go near Diana at all during her time in the shop.

"Di, Ripley is just… she's just going at her own pace," Matt disagreed with her deductions. Which Diana replied that when she went into the shop one day to wait for Matt, she accidentally startled Ripley by touching a part of her back. Yet, when she met with Ripley before and touched her shoulders, Ripley didn't react. Only when Diana touched her back, she reacted and she nearly hurt Diana with her cane. Thankfully, Ripley saw Diana and lowered her cane before she brought down the cane on her head.

Diana asked her why she almost hit her, which Ripley sharply told her to _never_ touch her back, period.

"Ripley's rough around the edges, sure, but she's not sick," Matt disagreed. Ripley had her faults, but she makes up for it.

Diana informed him, "Matt, I seen her knee, why won't she go to the doctors?"

One day, Ripley pulled up her trouser leg to fix her sock and Diana noticed her discolored knee. She tried to ask, but Ripley, gently, since Diana was Matt's girlfriend, told her it wasn't anything to worry about. Considering Ripley's mobility issues, and it confounded Diana that Ripley wouldn't seek help.

"Look, I can't _make_ her go," Matt admitted that while he too thought Ripley needed a visit to the doctors, he couldn't make her go. She made it clear that while she liked Matt, if he tried to force her hand, she'll give him a beating.

Diana pointed out that something has to be done about Ripley, she's in a horrible shape and delaying medical treatments only worsened her chances of recovering.

They argued for a good while, but they eventually calmed down. Matt told her that he couldn't convince Ripley to go to the doctors and having one come to the shop wouldn't bode well for the doctor, he couldn't do anything.

Matt never shared these details with Ripley, only because he didn't want to cause friction between her. It was hard enough to get her to talk to him about _anything_ and he could only assume that if he told her what he and Diana discussed, she'd bar him from her shop out of anger and keep him from the police box without so much a glance.

He kept quiet about the whole thing. Diana didn't back down from her assertion and Matt knew she might try to talk to Ripley about it and prayed he was wrong. Ripley might tolerate Diana because of Matt, it didn't spare Diana from Ripley's anger if she incurred it.

"So, are you two going the Samhain party tonight?" Karen inquired about Matt and Diana. Matt nodded and said they planned to go, they just haven't decided on the costumes yet. Karen told him she planned to go to as an officer and Arthur would've been her convict. Arthur commented she never talked to him about costumes, which Karen shushed him.

"Do you think I can wear the suit of armor," Arthur asked. "There's going to be leftovers and I'd hate to let all that food go to waste."

The party the three talked about, planned by another mutual friend, set to have plenty of food and drinks, and activities. With all the food, there's always bountiful leftovers after the end of the party, Arthur planned to help himself to the leftovers and taking them home.

"Can you even make a door in the armor?" Karen asked him how he planned to store all the food he planned to take home.

Matt added that Arthur would've needed to bring containers with him to get all the food home on top of the suit of armor, but Arthur told him he could make it work.

The three laughed and talked about the party while Ripley finished the decorations on her side. She hardly listened to them, too busy with the decorations. They already knew she wasn't coming to the party and she could tell just from body language they weren't happy with her being alone again.

She glimpsed to the blisters on her fingers, slowly healing, she got them from burning her fingers on melted sugar the other night. It was the first time Ripley made something with melted sugar and wasn't prepared for the burns. It didn't hurt like it'd normally would, but it annoyed her that the blisters got in the way of working. Rather having the others worry, she kept her hands away from their view until the blisters healed.

"Well, if I'm the knight, you can be my princess," Arthur argued the use of the suit of armor he received from his previous adventure.

Karen laughed and told him that she wasn't a princess. Which Arthur countered that it's Samhain, she can be a princess without judgement.

"Art, how are you going to walk into the party and walk out with all that food in your chest?" Karen poked him in the chest. Arthur argued he's worn the suit before, he can figure out a way. "Luke's flat has stairs, you numbskull, you haven't gone down the stairs in Medieval England!" Karen pointed out the issue in his plan.

Matt told Arthur he could always alter the suit's legs and make it so he can maneuver up and down the steps without issue, which Arthur kept his suggestion as consideration.

Patting down her trousers, Karen informed Arthur he'd have to explain where he got the suit of armor from. He couldn't tell people he received it when peasants thought he was King Arthur as per Ripley's rules and the fact no one in their right mind would've believed that Arthur pretended to be king. They'd know something's off if he told them he bought it as it wasn't a reproduction and due to his career, he couldn't afford the suit of armor.

Arthur turned to the only one who could help falsify a story. He called to Ripley and asked her if she had any contacts that sold suits of armors. Ripley replied that she did and that if he wanted to boast how he got an original suit of armor, normally thousands of pounds, she'll attest to his story.

"Ah, thank you, Rip," Arthur smiled as he patted his stomach. "I don't have to cook for the rest of the week after the party!"

Karen shook her head at Arthur's boast. She chewed on her lips and wondered about Ripley's plans for Samhain. Knowing Ripley, she didn't have any plans and she wasn't going anywhere, she'll remain in this shop of hers while everyone enjoyed their merrymaking for the evening.

Ripley fixed up the shelves while the others talked about their plans as Karen stepped towards her.

"So, since it's obvious you're not coming to the party, what are you doing for _Samhain_?" she asked Ripley while she lightly dusted the shelves.

Ripley wiped down shelves, she heard Karen's question, and truthfully, she never gave much thought to the holiday or any holidays in general. _Samhain_ never crossed her mind until October began and everyone started planning for it, even then, Ripley would've never decorated her shop hadn't Karen and the others reminded her.

"Don't know, close up shop after sundown and go up to my flat, I guess," Ripley shrugged as she stared at her work.

That's all Ripley would say on the matter. She wasn't coming to the party and she certainly didn't have plans on doing anything for the holiday.

Karen frowned and retreated to Arthur and Matt. They shared a look with her. Ever since Dr. Almar, Ripley hadn't quite been the same, she's been looking behind constantly, often treating people harshly than normal. She had a shorter temper than usual, nearly biting heads off anyone who she even felt slighted her. Even Matt, Karen, and Arthur weren't safe from her temper.

Each time, Ripley realized her mistakes and grew flustered with herself, she'd often apologize profusely for it, almost like a completely different person.

She didn't want to talk about what bothered her and she grew frustrated with herself about it that she recoils from the group and stayed away from them.

Matt, trying to be the friend he is, tried to keep an open channel for Ripley to use so she'd can get whatever bothered her off her chest. However, she wouldn't and she recoiled further.

Now, the time was coming and everyone gotten ready. Arthur and Karen wanted to head back to change into their costumes. Matt talked to Diana and had his costume readied. He'd be Prince Charming and she'd be Cinderella.

"Oh, I can't wait," Karen giggled as she looked at the time.

Ripley went to the door and waited for the three. "I will see you three tomorrow. I hope you all have fun," she told them as they made their way to the door.

Karen hurried out, she wanted to hurry home to change. Arthur followed her out, reminding her that he had the keys to their flat.

Matt passed Ripley, he stopped short of the doorway and looked over to her. "Er, Ripley," he began as he looked at her. Ripley eyed him. Matt chewed on the bottom of his lips before telling her, "You try to have fun, too, okay?"

Ripley slowly nodded. "You and Diana have a good one," she told him as he passed her out of the doorway.

Watching them depart, Ripley locked up the shop, turned off the lights, and gone up to her flat.

She closed the door behind her and went through the kitchen and looked to the pair of sugar skulls sitting on the cookie sheet next to a bag of sugar cookies.

The sugar skulls, one blue and one pink, had the names Jamie and Mercy on them respectfully. Ripley had to make several because she wasn't good with cooking confections like Mercy did. These were her final attempts before she ran out of sugar and needed to buy more.

Mercy always made them cookies, always made them sweets. Jamie always ate her cookies, always ate her sweets, and always got into trouble for it. Ripley used to eat them too. Now, it was just Ripley and Ripley never ate anyone else's sweets.

She wrapped the sugar skulls in plastic to protect them in transport and stuck them in her messenger bag with the cookies. Ripley fetched the candles and a matchbook to go with them and shoved them in the messenger bag too.

Ripley changed out of her clothes, something darker and warmer, and glimpsed outside, she saw throes of people moving through the streets in their costumes, making their way to wherever they planned that night.

Grabbing the messenger bag, Ripley left her flat, locked it, and headed downstairs. Once she didn't see anyone else, she went outside and locked the shop behind her.

With her cane in hand, she slowly made her way to the one place neither Matt, Karen, or Arthur ever been in. A little liquor store, hard to spot, but not for the common day drinkers. She entered the store and a beady eyed man with round glasses greeted her.

"Ah, you caught me, I was about to close," he told her, they've known each other for a while, now. Ripley started going to his store since she opened the Odds & Ends.

Ripley grabbed three bottles of alcohol. One rose wine, one Irish Whiskey, and one aged bourbon, nothing more, nothing less. She brought it to the counter and Mr. Whiskers looked at the bottles and noted the variance in the alcohol.

Rather than speak with him about it, she gave him the money and he took it into his hands and bagged the bottles. With the bag, Ripley stepped out of the store and headed her way through the streets, blending into the crowd of costumed people.

She found the path to the spot and took it; the cold breeze touched her face as it blew past her. Around her people laughed and cheered and played around. A parade was two streets away from her, she heard from people, and if she took the right path, she'd avoid the parade completely.

The crowd thinned and it was just Ripley walking alone. Everyone gone to the parade, home, or parties.

By now, Matt and the others were at their party and enjoying themselves. Knowing Arthur, he's hamming it up in his suit of armor. Already he's regaling the tale he concocted on how he obtained a real suit of armor without going hungry for several months.

Matt's playing the part, he's spent time pretending to be who he wasn't, so he knew how to put on an act.

Karen's an unorthodox princess, mouthing off anyone without skipping an beat.

Everyone's laughing and enjoying their merrymaking, probably drunk and can't find their mobiles.

Shaking her head, Ripley soldiered on as she always done and found her way towards a park. The park shared space with a small cemetery of civilians that died in WW2. Matt showed her it when he convinced her to come with him.

Upon arriving, Ripley looked for the spot. She picked it because it reminded her of some where she once knew. She found it in the dark, the willow tree. Of all trees in the park, she picked the willow tree, though it went lame and its leaves gone. Ripley chose it anyway because of the symbolisms it carried for her.

She hobbled through the grass and moved through the hanging branches before finding the tree trunk at the centre.

Carefully, Ripley sat down, her back pressed against the bark and pulled out the sugar skulls. She sat one on each side of her, sticking each candle through the hole she carved out of the skulls. With her matchbook, she lit the candles and with the candles burning, she laid the bag of cookies near Jamie's sugar skull.

"You always ate them," she whispered. "She'd used to get so mad with you. She'd threaten to hurt you."

Jamie always stole cookies from the tray, even when Mercy made a sign that told him that the cookies belonged to the customers and not him. She'd always notice cookies missing and get angry with him.

Jamie, always told her he'd never. However, the crumbs on the sides of the mouth gave him away.

"The cookies are for customers only, Jamie!" Mercy poked his stomach, emphasizing each word.

Jamie frowned and admitted that he liked her cookies. They're better than store bought and his own mam's.

Ripley always laughed at him, but Mercy gave her an earful whenever Ripley noticed her favourite cookies sitting on the tray.

"You ended up baking him a tonne of cookies for his birthday so he'd stop eating the customers' cookies," Ripley coughed as she cradled the bag and crane.

"One day, I'd like to expand the store," Mercy wanted to expand their store, the Lost Oddities, into having a bakery attached. Mercy's knowledge ensured she'd make back the money paid into the expansion within days of opening.

Jamie always told her, he'd be her first customer.

"We were chums, us, roughing out there and finding our mark in the world," Ripley let out a smile, a rare sight. "We were knuckleheads, but we had each other."

Ripley recalled how Mercy mothered them more than their own respected mothers ever did. She was their mam in a young woman's body, making sure they never went hungry, they were safe, and they were happy.

Rubbing her dry eyes, Ripley reached in the bag and grabbed the bottles. She uncorked the wine and yanked off the cap on the whiskey, before proceeding to pour some of the respected drinks beside the skulls. Rose wine for Mercy, Irish whiskey for Jamie, their favourite drinks.

Ripley grabbed her aged bourbon and took off the cap, she raised the bottle to her lips as she stewed in her thoughts.

"If you two can see me now," she murmured.

If they saw her now, they'd think she's a completely different woman. Not the fun go-happy Ripley they grew up with.

She took a drink from her bourbon and stretched out her legs over the cold ground. In both corners of her eyes, the flames on the candles bounced in the breeze.

"I saw you two, you know," she told them. "Jamie worked as a chef and you're a baker."

She trailed at the end before looking down to her knees. Listlessly she responded, "You didn't recognize me, though."

Swishing the bourbon around in its bottle, Ripley's dark eyes glittered. She began to talk about the goings in her life. "I haven't been sleeping like I should, Mercy. I couldn't close my eyes for more than a minute. I know you wouldn't like me if I mixed alcohol and pills, so I went for stronger sleeping pills. They're okay, I guess, but they make me groggy in the morning. I can't get other kinds unless I go to the doctor. I can't go, you know I can't," Ripley frowned as she talked about how she couldn't sleep without taking pills for it.

Knowing Mercy wouldn't like her if she did it, she only took the allocated pills as directed and never mixed it with alcohol.

"Jamie, I know you always wanted to meet your favourite footballers. Would you believe me if I told you if I met a former footballer?" Ripley brought up Matt. "He's a goof, I guess, but he's got heart. He might drive me up the wall, I may want to smack him, but I appreciate him."

She talked about the others and deduced that Karen would've been instant friends with Jamie and Mercy would've been friends with Arthur.

Ripley brought up the police box. "I never expected a stupid rubbish police box being a machine. I've met many people, some of them aren't even human. I picked up a few enemies along the way, but you know me, I can handle myself," she scoffed. "Remind you of anything, I didn't find it in a junkyard if you were wondering. I can't use it myself and it has _feelings_. I wish I were kidding."

She recounted stories of their travels and the people they met. As she ended, she frowned and shook her head, taking a swig of the bourbon. "I wish you two were here, we'd have an adventure, a _grand_ adventure!"

Ripley shook her head again. "I guess it wouldn't work, not with our luck," she chuckled dryly. "Mercy'll wring our necks, Jamie, can you see her getting angry at us?"

Drinking more of the bourbon, Ripley felt the sadness. "I just wish I knew, you know," she hiccupped. "I feel like God picked me out of a billion and dropped me. He didn't think much about it when he did it, I think."

Rubbing her dry eyes, she shifted in her spot as she held the bottle. Frowning, Ripley looked down to her knees. "I'm scared," she admitted to them. "I know he's out there. He's not dead. He's just somewhere else. I don't know where. I don't even want to think about it. I don't even know what I'd do if I see him again. If he'd remember me."

She felt the anger building inside her and she took a swig of the bourbon. It countered the bitterness of the anger.

The pain fresh on her mind and the feeling of being alone. She missed them terribly.

In her anger, she felt the sadness and rubbed her dry eyes. She exhaled sharply as she responded, "I wish you were with me. If you were, you'd know what to do."

She took another swig of the bourbon and looked down the candles, they were still lit.

Gazing into the bottle, Ripley continued to talk about the things that went on as the candles slowly melted.

She forgot the time, she barely even looked, by the time she did, she noticed it was almost midnight. The party wasn't going to end until nearly two in the morning, giving her more time.

Drinking more, Ripley felt horrible. She told them, "I shouldn't've been alive. It was a mistake. Has to be, why else would some git like me survive?"

She looked up to the dark skies. "I guess God has a sense of humor after all, maybe he gets a kick out of it," she mused.

Finishing the rest of the bourbon, Ripley lowered the bottle and rested her head against the bark of the willow tree. "I wish I could see you two again," she frowned. "I wish I could tell you, in person, I'm sorry. I should've known. If I'd known, it would've never happened."

She scoffed as she rubbed her eyes once more. Chewing on the bottom of her lips, her voice wavered as she encouraged them, "Find your way home. Don't let him take that away from you, too. Maybe we'll see each other again before they take me down."

Looking down, Ripley saw both candles go out and she took it as a sign that they left her, returning to the realm of the dead, and leaving her trapped in the realm of the living.

With work, she pushed herself up from the ground and hobbled slowly towards a bin where she tossed her empty bourbon bottle and bag before heading out of the park.

It was dark, nobody out, it was just her, and she walked quietly back to her shop. She barely looked at the time again when she finally reached it.

Heading upstairs, Ripley changed out of her clothes and readied for bed, by the time she finally checked her mobile, it was 3 in the morning. The others went home and she won't hear from them until mid-morning when they finally stir from their food and alcohol induced comas.

She wasn't going to tell them what she did that night. To her, it wasn't their business knowing. In truth, they were better off not knowing anything about what she did or why. The less they know, the better.

Checking her messages, Ripley knew they didn't send her anything. They probably didn't want to anger her by showing what she was missing out. She probably wouldn't care. She'd probably come up with an answer that satisfied them and no longer care the moment the picture disappeared.

Ripley headed to bed and grabbed her pills, she realized the alcohol still in her system, and put them back. Mercy wouldn't like her mixing the two and in the back of her head, Ripley heard her.

Instead, she spent her time laying in bed staring up at the wall. Her mind addled by the pain she felt and the alcohol. Eventually, she fell asleep, only to wake moments later from her nightmare. She struggled, but she eventually stayed asleep long enough that it was morning.

Upon waking up, she checked her messages and she saw texts from them all. They had fun at the party. Good. They deserved to have fun. Matt asked her if she needed him to come by the shop, but Ripley gave him the day off so he could spend time with Diana.

"Everyone's happy," Ripley murmured as she drifted off to sleep again. "Everyone… but… me…"

The End


	36. Mister Who? Pt 1

A week or two after Samhain passed, Matt and Diana went on a trip to visit Matt's family while Karen and Arthur went to a concert. All living their lives and Ripley remained where she always been since ever, in her shop.

They haven't used the police box much, caught up in the goings of life, and the fact that Matt didn't want to risk having to explain to Diana about the police box. So, it remained where always been, sitting in the back.

This week, busier than normal, lot of people coming in and out of the shop, wanting to sell or buy, and Ripley aptly dealt with them as she always done before. She sold almost a couple thousand pounds worth of of merchandise and with persuasion bought future merchandise for less than they're actually worth.

Around noon, Ripley planned to close the shop for lunch. She didn't feel like going out and decided to order in. Her usual place closed for renovations and she needed another to order from, so she found some pamphlets of menus to sort through. All she wanted, something spicy, flavour was optional, she hardly tasted anything anyway. If it was spicy and reasonably priced, she didn't care.

Early this week, she went to Mr. Whiskers for her usuals, a couple of bottles of aged bourbon, something he recommended, and a free bottle he threw in because how much Ripley spent at his shop. She spent so much, it did't hurt him financially to give her a free regular sized bottle of a different brand of bourbon that he recommended. Ripley had enough to last her until the next week, depending on her mood.

Yesterday, she stopped by the drugs store and bought more sleep aid, she needed enough to last her for a while, but due to reasons, she couldn't buy more than three bottles of the sleep aid. Any more, she'd incur suspicion from the pharmacist, so she played it safe, only buying three bottles, and with her switching back and forth drinking and taking them to sleep, she'll have enough to last for a couple of weeks.

With that said, Ripley did everything she needed to do for the week and had no interest in going anywhere. In honest, she only ever went places if Matt and the others talked her into it, but since the trio had their own lives, she didn't want to come off as needy and avoided questions on the matter outright. She didn't want to bog the mood down with her moodiness and her inability to hold conversation with other people.

Business started slowing for the day and Ripley prepared to close the shop for lunch, she had the pamphlets out for her to sort and she looked through them for a bit until she heard someone coming inside the shop.

Ripley didn't bother to make eye contact with them, she just said, "Do you need help with something?"

She heard a voice, "I do, actually."

Ripley looked up to look at her customer and froze.

Standing before her, her sunburnt hair tied in a bun with curly ends sticking out, visibly tanned recently, and wore a burgundy formal attire.

Starring at her closely, the feeling of loathsomeness towards came over Ripley and she shifted in her spot to look at her closely.

"How did you get here?" Ripley asked her in a low voice.

Her burgundy lips flashed a smile as she replied, "I was on a trip and found my way here."

Mallory Malloy, someone they occasionally ran into and caused them headaches along the way, somehow found her way to their neck of the woods and Ripley wasn't happy with that at all.

"How did you get here?" Ripley slowly repeated her question for Mallory.

Mallory waved her hand and told her that she just took a tram. Literary. She took a tram and used it to find Ripley. Ripley, showing considerable distain towards Mallory, asked if anyone missed that tram and would've started looking for it. She wasn't playing around, Ripley never did. If Mallory incensed someone again, they're after the tram, and they're tracking here, Ripley would've began beating Mallory with her cane until it plum breaks into tiny splinters. She wasn't joking, she would do it if Mallory brought danger upon them, in their own home world no less.

It only caused Mallory to laugh at this and told Ripley nobody cared about a rundown tram. "Believe me, I'd steal something flashier," Mallory told her. Ripley gave a soured look in return.

"Speak your piece," Ripley ordered her. Of all people to get the brunt of her short temper, Mallory was no exception.

Glimpsing around, Mallory asked where Matt and the others were, which Ripley promptly told her that they were enjoying themselves. Mallory asked Ripley why she's still in the shop when she could've easily been out and having fun too. Dryly, Ripley told her, "I'm told I'm too much of a sourpuss."

She sharply asked Mallory, getting agitated with her presence, "Is there a reason you're here?"

Mallory's burgundy smile faded and she looked distress. She explained her woes, "My husband, he's missing, I can't find him anywhere."

Due to her penchant in lying, Ripley didn't believe a word she said. She informed Mallory of this, but Mallory insisted she was telling the truth. Mallory always insisted she told the truth. Ripley eyed her and pointed out, "I didn't know you were married."

Mallory smiled, showing her pearly whites, as she affirmed that she indeed was married, very happily at that. Ripley looked at her with suspicion and summed, "Let me guess, you're leading him on and when the time comes, you'll swindle him out of his fame and fortune."

It wasn't the first time Mallory did something like it, but she informed Ripley that was her job, this was her _actual_ husband whom she adored. Ripley didn't believe a word she said and asked sharply, "What idiot married a swindling thief like you, Malloy?"

Mallory smiled, awestruck, as she replied, "My idiot."

She affirmed that she really was married and the times where it looked like she was, it was just her job, nothing to it, really!

"And he doesn't mind that his blushing wife is running around, making an enemy of herself to every alien and human in the known galaxies?" Ripley called out the times Mallory committed crimes and the times she almost got her and the others almost killed for her trouble.

Mallory chuckled as she responded, "He knew going in that I was a _little_ naughty."

Ripley kept starring at her before proceeding to look down at her pamphlets of menus, Mallory spun tall tales all the time and she wasn't in the mood for it. She just wanted to take her lunch in peace and go back to working the shop before she closed for the night, go up to her flat, and probably drink until she gets tired and goes to sleep.

Mallory pouted and crossed her arms. "I thought you'd help me," she looked at Ripley who sorted the menus and looked them over. Ripley responded, "Oh sure, I'll help you, Malloy, I'll send you back where you came, you and your tram."

She flipped open a menu for a pub and looked through it, expecting Mallory to go away. Mallory didn't and she refused to leave until Ripley helped her.

"Well, tell me where the others are, I'm sure Matt will help me," Mallory suggested. Ripley looked up briefly to tell her, "He's got a girlfriend now. Don't even try, he's not that sort who'd roam for the likes of you."

Ripley wouldn't tell her where the others were and it became obvious Mallory wasn't leaving her shop willingly.

"What do you want from me, woman?" Ripley sharply asked Mallory. "Haven't you hoodwinked enough people as it is?"

Mallory protested that she wasn't hoodwinking Ripley, she really wanted to find her missing husband.

Groaning, Ripley rubbed her dry eyes and asked, "Where was he last?"

Mallory told Ripley that her husband wanted to surprise her for their wedding anniversary. He didn't tell her anything about where he was going or what he was doing, but told her just before he left that he wouldn't be long. It's been a couple of hours but he hadn't turned up.

"Surely he's taking a stroll by the Churchill Memorial?" Ripley suggested, it seemed like a good guess as any, many people strolled by the memorial each day of every hour, maybe Mallory's husband took the time to make his way over.

It's near a Windsor Marketplace that used to be the area where Buckingham Palace stood before the Germans bombed it back in WW2. The royal family evacuated in time, but their once grand palace was no more, turned to rubble. Unable to rebuild the palace due to the rebuilding efforts of New London taking most of the building material, the royal family allowed the area to turn into a food commerce for the builders and the victims of the bombings.

Since, it's become the Windsor Marketplace, the largest food market of all of the United Kingdom, where merchants and food vendors set up shop and sell their wares to tourists and locals all around.

Ripley suggested he gone to the marketplace for something to nosh on, she's heard plenty of good things about the marketplace, despite never going there herself. Too much foot travel would've bothered her knee.

She proceeded to look down to the menus, waiting for Mallory to leave, she's given her some ideas on where to look, but Mallory didn't seem satisfied with Ripley's responses.

Ripley stopped looking at her menus and annoyingly looked up. "I'm sure you can steal a cab and go over, your penchant to stealing and all," Ripley dryly told Mallory how she could reach Windsor Marketplace.

Mallory took offense to Ripley's claim that she'd sooner steal a cab. Shaking her head, Mallory gestured as she begged, "But I _need_ your help, I thought your sort cared to help those in need."

Ripley sharply talked down to her, "We do, but we don't get swindled, attacked, abandoned, robbed, by the people we help!"

Her disdain for Mallory showed on her face. She didn't want to help Mallory and simply wanted her to blissfully return whatever hovel she called home and never come back again.

Mallory was relentless and offered, "Help me find him and I'll be on my merry way."

Ripley retorted, "To what, rob the United Kingdom Gold Repository?"

She knew Mallory well that if she smelled something good, she'd run towards it, gleefully willing to break laws to obtain the objects of her affection.

Mallory crossed her arms and huffed. She complained that she came to Ripley, in need, but Ripley continuously turned her away. "Well if you don't want to help, point me towards the others, I'm sure they'll help me," Mallory demanded that Ripley tell her where she could find the others.

Ripley swiftly interjected, "I will _not_ let you ruin their time because _you_ want to send them on a goose chase."

The women had a stand off and it ended when Mallory made an offer. Ripley helps her find her husband and they'll take their leave, Ripley can even watch them depart to make sure Mallory kept her end of the bargain. She didn't want to do any stealing anyway, she was on vacation.

"Vacation, you," Ripley eyed her. "I'm supposed to believe that?"

Mallory informed her that she and her husband wanted to take a vacation. They've been working diligently that they wanted to unwind and relax, so they sprung at an idea of taking a tram. "Well it was my idea, tickets are expensive you know," Mallory smiled as she talked about the idea of taking a rundown tram and using it as a vessel in their vacation. Nobody would've cared about it, since it's abandoned and rundown, and technically, Mallory didn't steal it.

"And how, dare I ask, did you come to the conclusion to come here?" Ripley became curious how Mallory and her supposed husband used the tram to travel here. She grew concerned at the implications. When Mallory informed her that they themselves made the tram take them here. It normally only did interplanetary travel, traveling between all curves of the planet, but Mallory and her husband's ingenuity saw it capable of taking them where they pleased.

"So why here?" Ripley inquired.

Mallory shrugged and responded, "I wanted to go to the beaches of Monte Crisco, but _he_ wanted to come to London."

Ripley informed her that in these parts, London wasn't its own name anymore. It's New London and surrounding areas Old London, London on its own, a bygone.

Mallory shrugged and told her, London, New London, or Old London, it didn't matter, it's still London. "I don't know why, you been to one London, you seen them all," she sighs. "But I love that man too much."

It sounded romantic, but also far fetched, and Ripley couldn't deny she wanted Mallory gone. So in a compromise, she went along with it. If she helped Mallory, at least she can send her back and not have to explain to the others.

Sighing, Ripley, despite her internal discontent with Mallory, bowed to her pleas, and went to close the shop. Mallory thanked her profusely for helping her, but Ripley sharply told her it wasn't because she felt sorry for Mallory, she just wanted her gone.

Ripley checked her messages, making sure they didn't send her anything, and she made sure they weren't coming by the shop unexpectedly. Karen and Arthur were still at their concert and Matt and Diana were dealing with embarrassing stories of Matt's youth.

"Right, if you said is true, he should be in the marketplace still," Mallory clasped her hands as she hurried out of the store while Ripley locked it up. Ripley turned her head to see Mallory waving down a cab and hobbled towards her. "What if he's not at the marketplace?" Ripley inquired on the possibility that Mr. Malloy wasn't in the marketplace.

Mallory was sure that if he wasn't, he'd want to go the museum. Which Ripley informed her, theirs is undergoing renovations of their own. "I'm sure he's about," Mallory said optimistically. "He's probably making his way through Main Street as we speak."

Ripley told her that Main Street's closed for roadwork, meaning he couldn't go down it, even on the sidewalk.

Getting into the cab, the two took the trip to the marketplace and Ripley paid the faire before getting out and hobbling with Mallory through it. "What does he look like?" Ripley inquired about Mallory's husband.

Mallory smiled as she told Ripley about her husband down to a fine detail. He had soft gentle eyes, a silly smile, dark hair, and had an eccentric taste in clothes, which Ripley thought would've helped them find him much easier.

"You must care about him," Ripley noted as Mallory walked with her through the crowds. Given how Mallory usually treated dopey men who fell in love with her, the fact she happily married someone without the intent of taking everything from them, seemed all too cheesy, even for Mallory.

Mallory nods, her burgundy lips glistened in the sun as she told Ripley that her husband is her better half and a wonderful man. Which Ripley sarcastically asked how he handled the fact Mallory married plenty of other men for their money or something of value, dissolving it once she obtained what she wanted, and left men with broken hearts.

"My husband knows about it," Mallory responded as she proceeded to explain that her husband knew everything about her and yet, stuck by her side despite it. Which Ripley sarcastically responded, "Either he's amicable or an amicable idiot!"

Ripley hobbled behind Mallory as she looked up and down Windsor Boulevard, lined with stalls and the smell of food wafting through the open air. They searched high and low for Mallory's husband, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Ripley's knee started acting up and she took a seat at one of the outdoor chairs. "Where did that cheeky man gone off to?" Mallory wondered as she sat across from Ripley. Ripley replied, "Down a rabbit hole, perhaps. If he's as crazy as you say for trusting that much."

It bothered Ripley that Mallory, of all people, had a loving husband. Then again, they told her love's blind. Blind enough to overlook Mallory's penchant for thieving, it seems.

"So, my little Matt's got himself a girlfriend?" Mallory audibly gasped as she asked about Matt. Ripley nodded. Mallory asked her, "Well what's her name, what's she do, what's she like, come on, I need _all_ the details!"

Ripley frowned and shrugged. "Her name's Diana. She works at the university. I don't know, she seems nice. Matt seems to like her," she only said. Details that didn't help with running a shop or surviving an onslaught of laser beams usually don't last long in Ripley's mind. Ripley sighed, "Matt's happy, so, don't matter much, right?"

Mallory asked about Karen and Arthur and Ripley shrugged again. "They're together now. I suppose opposites really do attract," she summed their relationship.

A sense of intrigue appeared on Mallory's face as she heard how the gang faired while she was elsewhere.

When Matt was single, she might've acted naughty and toyed with him, it was easier said and done, he couldn't help it. Now, he's an honest man and that meant he wouldn't roam, even tempted.

Arthur didn't fall for her tricks, anymore, because Karen smacked him more than once whenever he looked at Mallory funny until she couldn't get him to drop his jaw. Now they're together!

"Well, enough about them, what about you?" Mallory looked towards Ripley.

Ripley flatly told her, "I run a shop and I deal with people like you."

Mallory stared at her, Ripley stared at her back, and shook her head. "Well, what else?" Mallory gestured.

Ripley shrugged, she told Mallory, that's all. Mallory's mouth dropped as she summed, "That's _all_?"

Affirming this, Ripley shrugged, she responded, "Woman, do you not see me, I'm not the type to go out to clubs like you probably do. I highly doubt anyone's as foolish as your husband will sweep me off my cane. If they try, they're more foolish than he is. I just run an antique shop, that's _all_."

She didn't care. She didn't care she'd be the odd one out. All she does is run a shop and go on adventures in the police box, once a while.

Mallory pointed out the absurdity of this claim, but Ripley remained firm on her stance. "As long as they're happy, they're safe, they're not in any trouble, and they're enjoying themselves. That's _all_ that matters," Ripley told Mallory. "They don't have to check on me all the time, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

Tilting her head, Mallory told her it sounded like something a madwoman would say to make herself feel better. Ripley scoffed at this claim.

Ripley blinked several times before realizing they've been talking for a good while. "Wait a minute, why am I even talking to you about this!" Ripley's eyes flared with anger as she leered at Mallory. "You gonna use this for the next time we meet?"


	37. Mister Who? Pt 2

Ripley and Mallory searched high and low in the Windsor Marketplace, but didn't find the elusive Mr. Malloy that should've stuck out like a sore thumb. Along the way, the two got hungry and split lunch together, Ripley might not like Mallory, she couldn't do it on an empty stomach.

Afterwards, they continued their search, but he never turned up, and the women looked at each other. "Well, where did he go?" Ripley gestured towards Mallory. "Did you marry Houdini's descendent?"

They haven't found him and as far as they knew, nobody in the marketplace saw him. Mallory rubbed her chin as she thought about where her husband went.

"He wanted to go and see the sights, that much I know," Mallory shrugged.

Ripley crossed her arms. "Well, he's not here, he's definitely not at the Churchill Memorial, he's not on Main Street, he's not at the museum, maybe he's at the theme park riding some rides?" she suggested to Mallory.

Why would a grown man want to run towards the theme park, Ripley hadn't a clue, but if he's as eccentric as Mallory made him out to be, then surely, he'd go ride New London's Eye.

"Hm, he has mentioned wanting to go," Mallory scratched her chin with her painted nails. "Though he wanted to go with me."

Checking her phone, Ripley looked at the time, Karen' and Arthur's concert will end in a few hours. Matt and Diana wouldn't come back until well after tomorrow.

"Look, I'm not much of a guide, I doubt my knowledge about this place is anything to go by, are you positive your husband wanted to come here?" Ripley lowered her phone as she looked across the table to Mallory.

Mallory insisted that her husband wanted to come here. He had some memories attached and wanted to relieve them. Which Ripley asked, "Did your husband specifically come to these parts to relieve memories?"

It set off alarms in Ripley's head, someone having memories of this London, made it seem like someone ran afoul and caused issues. Mallory shook her head and assured her that, no, he didn't want to come to this London initially. He wanted to go to another version of London.

"He said he wanted to see the Big Ben and the Buckingham Palace," Mallory shrugged. "When we came here, he was just perplexed. I guess he wanted to go looking anyway. I don't know why he didn't take us back and try it again."

Ripley looked at her funny when she mentioned those two iconic landmarks. She blinked several times and shook her head. She then asked Mallory, "I don't suppose he has a name I can call him by, you know, make it easier to find him, right?"

Mallory had that smile on her face as she dreamingly looked up to the sky, she uttered his name, "He's my little Billy."

"Billy?" Ripley tilted her head at this. Mallory chuckled and told her, it was his nickname, he got it from an incident when he first met Mallory and it stuck every since.

"Okay, Billy Mallory, where are you?" Ripley murmured as she rubbed her eyes. An idea popped up and she asked, "Listen, your husband, he collect stuff?"

Mallory thoughtfully pondered and nodded. He lived on thrift stores and stalls selling old stuff, that's why he dressed eccentrically.

"Look, there's a possibility that he might've gone to some thrift stores and auction houses, I know them, maybe we can find him there?" Ripley suggested and Mallory nodded.

They stood up from their chairs and headed out of the Windsor Marketplace. Ripley hailed a cab and the two entered. She told the cabby, "Hawthorne's Knickknacks."

The cab pulled from the curb and interlinked traffic, the women looked out their windows, looking for Billy Mallory. With his eccentric outfit, he should stand out like a sore thumb, so Ripley hoped.

"You realize you're costing me money keeping my shop closed, right?" Ripley turned to Mallory. "I'm not doing this for charity, Malloy."

Mallory waved her hand and assured Ripley, the cost for finding her husband outweighed the ROI of her shop. Ripley sharply told her, "Finding a missing husband doesn't keep the lights on!"

However, Mallory insisted, and she even promised to pay Ripley back. Something Ripley didn't believe.

They arrived to Hawthorne's Knickknacks and Ripley entered the store first while Mallory followed closely behind.

"Innit you, Ripley, whatcha want now?" Hawthorne looked up from his magazine, he pushed up his square glasses and noticed Mallory behind her. "Who's she?"

Ripley sighed and responded, "Just someone looking for her husband, maybe he came through here?"

She let Mallory tell Hawthorne and Hawthorne scratched the bald spot on his head. "No, I'd remember an odd fellow like that, maybe he went to Jeffy's, if he's into that fashion, maybe he'd know."

Jeffrey's Emporium of Vintage Fashion, sounded like a place a person like Billy Malloy went to to find eccentric fashion.

Ripley thanked him and followed Mallory out the door and they hailed another cab.

The emporium, decorated oddly, stood out from its neighboring stores, with its colorful bricks that come in different colours: blue, red, and white. Two wide display windows contained mannequins of different period clothing, with Jeffrey switching them out every season. This season, late Victorian, with wide skirts and puffy hats on display on the vaguely female mannequins on the left and their male counterparts with their respected clothing on the right.

Ripley paid the fare and the two got out. She and Jeffrey knew each other through Matt, Matt sold Jeffrey the much-despised purple clothing to him when they don't get sold, so Ripley wouldn't destroy them.

If anyone knew eccentric clothing, it would be Jeffrey.

Entering the emporium, the two passed different mannequins fitted with different period clothing. It's something that Jeffrey did to showcase his wares, his emporium wasn't big enough for fitting rooms.

Sitting on his high chair, stitching a waistcoat from the late 1800s, Jeffrey whistled a tune, he hardly noticed Ripley and Mallory coming up the counter. Only when he heard Ripley, he stopped stitching the waistcoat and looked up.

"Well, well, Ms. Hates Purple, whatcha doing in mah shop?" Jeffrey asked her.

Ripley responded, "We're looking for a man, maybe you seen him?"

Jeffrey mistook her response and laughed haughtily. "You, looking for a man, has hell frozen over?" he chuckled.

Mallory raised her voice and told him they were looking for _her_ husband and that they thought he might've come through here. Mallory told him that he stood out from the others, because of his eccentric clothing.

Jeffrey's eyes twinkled as he heard Mallory's description. He took off his magnifying glasses and nodded. He replied, "Yes, I saw a man that looked like that, my, I wished he sold me his coat, I've never seen anything like it in my 40 years of service!"

Mallory's eyes lit up in excitement as Jeffrey told them that Billy came through his store. Jeffrey practically begged for him to sell his coat. "White, well pressed, red trims, but the thread count, it's superb!" Jeffrey gushed about the coat. "He came in looking for something to wear for his upcoming trip. I've met customers who needed help, but this chap _knew_ what he wanted because he went straight to my hat rack and picked out a hat before picking out a cane from my cane rack. Oh yes, I was impressed with his thorough history on them."

Billy bought two items, one shabby dark brown with an even darker wrap faux suede fedora and a cane with a curved hilt painted red.

"I must say, he does have an astounding sense of fashion," Jeffrey mused about Billy.

Mallory asked him, "Did he tell you where he's going?"

Jeffrey rubbed his eyes and pondered. "He mentioned wanting to buy a gift, he asked if I'd known any place that sold vintage jewelry. I suppose it's a gift for you. If there's anyone who'd known anything about vintage jewelry, it's that crone, Helga!" Jeffrey spat at the mentioned of her name, the two didn't like each other very much. Ripley never talked to Helga, she usually sold the jewelry she gets in her shop without issue, no need to bring them to Helga.

"So, your husband's going for a romantic route, then?" Ripley looked at Mallory. Mallory gushed, "My idiot, he does that."

The two thanked Jeffrey and hurried out of the shop. Mallory called for another cab and the two entered the first cab that pulled up the corner.

"I never asked, how the hell you two meet?" Ripley looked over to Mallory.

Mallory smiled dreamingly, she met her husband on one eventful adventure. It took place in a casino, on Juno, Mallory wanted to topple the house and claim the fortune stowed away in the multi trillion dollar vaults underneath. Billy wanted to topple the evils that the casino hid behind close doors, turning countless people into emotionally dead puppets that only served to play the house, unable to leave until they've died on the floors from exhaustion.

The two met and while initially they wanted to go their own ways in dealing with the house, the two reached an agreement. Mallory used her skills to destroy the labs the casino kept on premises and free the imprisoned people. Complications arose from this, causing all but one vault to flood from sewage. Mallory broke into the remaining vault, but found, it contained Billy's means of escape. He'd already gotten into the vault from the inside. The amazing thing, he'd only taken fourteen bars of iridium and sixteen gold bars for his machine, nothing else.

Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, Mallory joined him and escaped from the casino. She didn't get her fortune that she wanted, but she got a husband out of it.

Sounding like a plot from a B-movie, Ripley wanted to cast doubt on the story, but Mallory's dreamingly smile made her change her mind. It sounded like something up Mallory's alley.

"How long have you been married?" Ripley inquired.

Amazingly, Mallory's been married for about ten years, now, but with their travels, it was hard for her to recall the years they've spent together, only that she loved every minute of it.

It was sickeningly sweet and Ripley found it too much for her taste.

The cab pulled up to Helga Augustine's Jewelry Store, decorated with finely detailed diamonds in the glass of the windows. The bricks white and pristine compared to neighboring business with cracks in the bricks and spots with broken bits.

Entering the store, the duo found Helga helping a customer pick out a necklace. She had the customer try on several types, clasps, loose, silver, gold, centerpiece, or no centerpiece, and the customer looked in the tall mirror at every one.

"Try this one," Helga encouraged the customer to try on another necklace.

Her green eyes moved to the side to catch Ripley and Mallory coming towards her.

Taking off the necklace and collecting all the necklaces, Helga told the customer that if she had any questions, she'll be at the front desk.

"You're not the type to wear jewelry," Helga points at Ripley.

Helga had a penchant of reading customers and she could tell by the outfit, mismatched dark clothing that's loose in places, that Ripley didn't give thought about some earrings, rings, or necklaces. Or have the capital to invest in one, judging from the scuffed up lacquered cane.

"But you are," Helga moved towards Mallory. She put thought in her choice of clothing and she took into consideration of her makeup. She'd be a customer without a doubt.

"Look, we're looking for someone. Oddball, wears a white coat with red trims, wearing a hat and has a cane with a red curved handle, maybe buying something for the lady?" Ripley pointed to Mallory.

Helga looked at Mallory and raised a finger. "Oh him, yes, he bought a beautiful 1896 42k gold chain with a beautifully cut topaz centerpiece surrounded by diamonds," she recalled the item he bought. "Asked if I could engrave it for him. So, I did."

Mallory seemed touch that her husband bought the necklace for her. She would've stolen something like it, but the fact he bought it for her and her only, even engraved it, was enough for her.

"Oh, I offered him a box for it, but he wanted it to use the one he brought with him," Helga recalled her offering a box for the necklace, black with cream lining, but he wanted to use a shabby box with green lining instead. He told her it was something of a… tradition, as he called it.

"A shabby box?" Ripley looked at her. Helga nodded and admitted she found it ugly, but he seemed happy about "following tradition".

"You're the expert, what tradition is that?" Ripley turned to Mallory. Mallory shrugged and said he'd always given her gifts in that box of his, something about a tradition, but he never talked much about it. She didn't mind it, though, because she liked the effort, he put into it.

"A _sentimental_ idiot," Ripley commented.

Mallory asked Helga if he told her where he's going after this. Helga commented that he wanted to go to "the special place". She didn't know what he meant but he left before then. Ripley asked Mallory and Mallory didn't know for sure what he'd mean.

"Great, more walking," Ripley rubbed her eyes.


	38. Mister Who? Pt 3 (Final)

Ripley hobbled behind Mallory as they searched high and low for the elusive Billy Malloy and his "special place" that even Mallory didn't have a clue.

Checking the time, Ripley informed Mallory that she didn't have enough time left to help find him. She had to go back to the shop and get things ready for the next day.

"Please, just a little more," Mallory clasped her hands together. She begged Ripley and Ripley shook her head. She ended up changing her mind when Mallory offered to pay for dinner to make up the time spent. "But I pick," Ripley raised a finger as she added a clause to the deal. Mallory accepted it and they went on their way all around New London.

"Is it possible this special place isn't anywhere in New or Old London?" Ripley brought up the suggestion that Billy's special place wasn't in the city and that Mallory would've had to look elsewhere for him. She also brought up the suggestion he'd gone back to the tram, but Mallory said they parked it behind an abandoned industrial warehouse near the Thames, not a place to call special.

"Well, if this isn't the London you're thinking about, then I have no clue where his special place is," Ripley shrugged after hobbling around some while looking for this special place that Billy talked about.

They ended up taking a break at a restaurant where Ripley ordered the spiciest item on the menu while Mallory ordered a salad and a large meat pie.

"Okay, let's try this again, did he ever talk about a particular place, anywhere that he liked?" Ripley crossed her arms as she sat across from Mallory. Mallory thought about it and mentioned that her husband always wanted to propose to her at the same place his father proposed to his mother. However, by the time he finally proposed to her, he could never find it, and became confused.

It confused Ripley that he had such vast knowledge of other worlds and realities, that he's looking for a specific place in a specific world. He probably would've made do with wherever he stopped at, if he felt like he couldn't do any better or find the place.

"Well, I doubt this special place is a store, government building, or anything like that, there has to be a place your husband likes," Ripley stabbed her dinner with the fork before lifting it off the plate and eating it.

Mallory pondered for most of their meals. On her mind she thought back to when she first started seeing Billy. He'd always bring up stories about his travels and how he nearly escaped in the nick of time.

He spoke highly of his parents, but kept them vague and mysterious, he claimed it added allure to his character, and Mallory didn't think much about it.

Though he never mentioned them intimately, it showed he loved his parents and wanted to follow their footsteps. Proposing Mallory in his parents' "special spot" is one of them.

"What happened to them?" Ripley asked.

Mallory frowned and said that Billy never told her, never even showed her pictures of them, if anything, it sounded like to her that they're dead.

Ripley frowned. She contemplated what Mallory told her and shook her head.

They finished their dinner, Ripley paid, and they went on their search once more. Scouring high and low, taking breaks here and there on the account of Ripley's knee, they asked people if they'd seen Billy, but nobody did.

Despite their efforts, they never found him, and Mallory grew more worried about him. Ripley, despite her disdain for Mallory, comforted her, and told her that her husband's fine and just gotten lost in his excitement.

They continued searching for the missing Billy.

Ripley had the idea of searching through the parks. The late night crowds started coming out in droves and it's making it harder for them to search when they're dealing with drunk people.

Going through the first few small parks, they didn't find anything. However, there's a party going on in the one park and as far as Mallory knew, Billy didn't know anyone getting married.

They continued looking for this man, it's dark now, and they just arrived into the next park. Dark, aside from the torch lamps lighting up the white paths, they looked around for any sign that Billy went through the park.

"Hey, what's that?" Ripley turned her head when she noticed a glint coming from one of the trees. Mallory followed her eyes and hurried over to it, she pulled the branches away as she disappeared into the underside of the tree branches.

She squealed and Ripley hurried over to her and stopped when Mallory held the same box Helga described. Mallory held it up to Ripley and Ripley stared at it.

Opening the box, Mallory found the necklace that Billy bought for her alongside a note.

Mallory read and her eyes melted with sickly love as she held the letter close to her chest.

"That man," Mallory smiled.

Ripley gestured, "Well, what the hell did he write?"

Mallory told her, "It's a poem!"

Ripley stared at her. She looked around the park and asked, "Well, where is Mr. Dreamy?"

Mallory looked down to the note and said that he waited for her at the park, but gotten hungry, and knew that she'd eventually find the box. So, he went to find something to eat, but by the time he'd gotten back to the park, it'd be late and he'd work off his meal.

Knowing that Mallory would find her way back to the tram by herself, he decided to leave for the tram.

"How thoughtful, didn't think to wait for you," Ripley pointed this out to Mallory but Mallory told her that it was the thought that counted.

"So, he wanted to be romantic, but his stomach got in the way of it," Ripley crossed her arms. "I should've stayed at the shop."

Mallory pointed out she couldn't have found the park without Ripley's help. Ripley told her, "Look, I helped you, he's fine, you have your present, and it's dark out. I think I'll see you two off."

Before Ripley went back to her shop and go straight to bed, she was going with Mallory back to the tram. Making sure that Mallory and Billy return to whence they came, Ripley ensured they didn't come back again or pull any hijinks.

Mallory led her to a cab and took them shy of the warehouse, Ripley paid the fare and followed Mallory as she cradled the box, heading into an opening of the metal fence.

Ripley hobbled and noticed lights coming from behind the warehouse. As she neared the lights, Mallory hurried ahead of her and she struggled to keep up.

Turning a corner, Ripley cupped her hand over her eyes as she saw a disconnected tram sitting in the centre of the abandoned yard behind the warehouse. It had red paint, gold trims, and the number '66' on both sides of the tram.

The headlights bright and lit up the yard and portions of the walls, Ripley narrowed her eyes as she heard the tram door opening and Mallory entering. She couldn't hear the conversation, but she saw Mallory exiting the tram and hurrying towards her, holding a bag.

"Thank you so much," Mallory thanked her. Ripley bluntly reminded her, "You didn't give me much of a choice."

Ripley received the bag and noticed it gave a bit of heft and asked Mallory what's in it. Mallory told her that it's payment for helping her out. Concerned, Ripley asked if it's stolen goods, but Mallory told her it's not.

She struggled as Mallory hugged her and told her, "See you around, sweetie."

Turning around, Mallory headed back to the tram and went up the metal steps, the door closing behind her.

With the bag, Ripley tried to see into the large window of the tram, but the bright lights made it impossible. She saw two shadows moving around and she felt the air around her shifting and become colder.

She heard metal rubbing against each other and saw the tram disappearing before her eyes, but she didn't see it dematerialize as the wind from it made her eyes close briefly.

Looking around, it was just Ripley in the yard, the tram gone. Sighing, Ripley went out the way she came in, and called for another cab to take her back to her shop. It was quarter to 10 and she hadn't checked her mobile. With the bag next to her, she held her mobile and saw messages and pictures, apparently Karen met her favorite bassist and Arthur got an autograph from the singer. Matt got sick and his and Diana's trip cancelled, which Ripley told him to stay home if he felt sick the next day.

Resting in the seat, Ripley looked down to the bag and sighed, she shoved her phone back in her pocket and stick her hand in the burgundy sack. Immediately, she felt the British pounds slipping through her fingers and she shook her head.

It took almost two hours before the cab stopped in front of her shop and she ended up paying the cabby the fare with her own money before grabbing the bag and heading out of the cab and into her shop.

Ripley spent most of the night counting the money that Mallory paid her for her services, almost enough to cover two days worth of sales on top of the fare Ripley paid on Mallory's behalf among the money for the food.

"You're something, Malloy," Ripley rubbed her eyes as she shoved the bag somewhere safe in the closet and heard something falling out.

Lowering her hand, she looked down and noticed she'd accidentally knocked over a box and it spilled its contents. She carefully picked everything up and stopped when she picked up a drab coloured firearm. The brushed metal turned dark grey, the handle a dirty purple, and when she checked the cartridge, only three bullets were missing, the rest sitting inside unused.

Ripley stared at it for a while before her mobile going off broke her concentration and she ended up shoving it in the box and shoved it back into the closet where it remained in the darkness as it always been.

She hadn't drunk anything and went to take the sleeping aid, she forced the two blue pills down her throat and chased them down with water.

Waiting half an hour for it to take, Ripley readied for bed and laid out on her bed, staring up as she always done.

Slowly her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. When she woke up, it was nearly ten and she pushed herself up from the bed. Checking her messages, Matt couldn't come in today, still sick, and Ripley implored him to stay home until he's healthy and to take care of himself first, Ripley can hold down the shop on her own.

Remembering the money in the closet, she took some from it and shoved it into her wallet, replenishing it for the day. She looked at the box with the firearm and held a look on her face. "Never again," she muttered under her breath before she closed the closet door and readied for the day.

During the day customers came and went, things moved from the shelf and she obtained stuff here and there. She wrote out the paperwork for the larger items sold and the larger items she bought, by the time she stopped it was nearly noon.

Ripley grabbed the menus out and sorted through them, deciding what to order. On her mind, a nagging thought lingered, hush, but there. She blinked several times and tried to focus, however she stopped because of the nagging thought.

She ended up closing the shop for lunch and instead of just going out and getting something to eat then come back, she did something else.

Ripley ate at a restaurant, sitting in a booth, she made small talk with the waitress, and when she left the restaurant, she decided to take a walk around New London instead of going straight back to the shop.

It was odd, even for Ripley, but Mallory made her realize something. As much as she hated the woman, she couldn't deny Mallory had everything figured out, so to speak, she wasn't fettered by fear. She wasn't deterred when they didn't find her husband, she kept searching for him.

Realizing this, Ripley shook her head as she muttered, "I _hate_ that woman."

The End


	39. Undersea Terror Pt 1

Another day, another sale, as the saying went in the Odds & Ends. More things sold and more things bought, everything seemed as normal as can be.

Diana went overseas for a trip and Matt spent much of his time at the shop. Karen and Arthur worked diligently in their respected jobs, they've taken some vacation off from them recently and been spending time in the shop helping out.

There was an air around the group, the three wanted to use the police box again, but Ripley seemed less inclined. They took a break for Ripley's sake, but she claimed she wasn't affected by Dr. Almar anymore.

"I took some time while you were gone, I'm fine now," Ripley assured them that she wasn't like she used to be prior. She told them that she wasn't going to let him get to her. "Bastard doesn't know a damn thing about me."

She even told them that she's starting to go out more, not just getting food. Taking evening strolls and eating at places instead of her usual routine, if that's not enough, she's even made small talk with the waitstaff whenever she went out to eat.

"Oh, that's fantastic," Karen smiled at the change in Ripley's character.

Instead of her always hanging around the shop, never going out unless it's food, she's slowly taking steps and seemingly trying to change.

Hearing this, Matt smiled too, and responded, "Now, that's the spirit, Rip!"  
He talked about the possibility of her coming with him and Diana to an upcoming festival, but Ripley replied, "I'm just strolling, I'm not jumping out of a plane just yet."

Regardless, Matt told her that at least she's not sticking around centuries old dust.

"So, what changed?" Arthur inquired.

Ripley hardly ever changed her mind, this news sounded particularly odd. As stubborn as she was, Ripley wouldn't fathom the thought of doing anything out of routine, however isolating it may be.

Ripley sighed, "What, I can't take a break from dealing with customers all day?"

Arthur shrugged as he helped Karen lift something up from the ground.

Matt told her, "Well, small efforts are better than none, good on you, Rip. Hopefully, you'll be up to some Thanksgiving shenanigans coming up by then. I think I can squeeze you in a seat between us and my uncles."

Despite their differences in the past, Matt still wanted to include Ripley in his shenanigans.

It amazed Ripley the most that despite her moodiness and lashing out, Matt still thought about her. She decided, in thanks, to surprise him in his birthday next year. While she may not do much partying herself, for Matt, she's making an exception.

Looking at Matt, Ripley tried to smile, but it came out lopsided. "Baby steps," she reminded him.

They worked in the shop until business slowed down to the point of only one customer in the last two hours. Ripley decided it was a good time to closedown the shop for the night, but Karen had an idea.

"Come on, we haven't used it in a while," Karen begged Ripley. "You said it doesn't like being in the back all the time, right?"

Ripley looked at her quizzically and reminded her, "Remember the last time we went somewhere?"

Karen flinched, but begged anyway. She told Ripley that surely the police box wouldn't endanger them again, but Ripley reminded her of the times that happened and their lives still endangered.

"Aw, Rip, come on, we haven't had an adventure in a while," Matt put on his puppy dog eyes as he smiled at her. "I'm sure it's bored, too!"

Ripley looked towards Arthur who shrugged, he didn't know what to say. If he agreed with Karen and Matt, Ripley yells at him, if he agrees with Ripley, Karen, and Matt yell at him.

Sighing, Ripley told them that if anything goes wrong and she's right, they all owe her food for the next three weeks. Matt agreed to it almost instantly and helped lock everything up, turning off the store lights, flipping the sign to 'CLOSED' and heading into the backroom where the police box waited for them. Locking the backroom door behind her, Ripley followed the others into the police box, with Arthur closing the door behind them.

"Now, where shall we go?" Matt clasped his hands together as he looked over the console. "Could go back to that resort planet with the food?"

Arthur reminded him, "Yeah, but it has those nasty plants that tried to eat us, remember?"

Azure Resort on Planet X, plethora of food, and a ton of Venus flytraps that try to eat patrons that stray off the designated paths. Last time they went, a flytrap almost ate Arthur, and he now knew how a fly felt.

Matt frowned and suggested another destination, "Alright, well, what about Monte Beach, I feel like we could use the two suns to warm us up?"

Karen pointed out, "Remember the pythons that tried to eat us?"

Monte Pythons, not the comedic types, all fangs, and all attitude, they're nasty bunch that the four dealt with one adventure and none of them want the task of unraveling dead pythons off each other.

"Okay, what about Desmond Theatre, we had some good fun there, yeah?" Matt suggested a theatre they went to one adventure. No monstrous plants or giant pythons, but they did experience some Shakespearean robots that tried to use Matt's head for Macbeth because they couldn't find the skull, they've used for over 56 years. Realizing this, Matt retracted this latest suggestion and continued to ponder their choices.

"Let's go somewhere new," Karen suggested to them.

Arthur told her, "Yeah, but what's gonna happen when we're in trouble again?"

Karen scoffed at him, "Come on, we haven't gotten into trouble in a while, now!"

Ripley informed them, "We're penchant for trouble and I rather we don't get into any more trouble."

Crossing his arms, Matt pondered and accidentally bumped into the console. He must've hit a button because the four felt the change in the air and the sound of metal sheets rubbing against each other.

"Where we going?" Karen asked him.

Matt shrugged and replied, "I have _no_ idea!"

Around them the sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed around the control room of the police box, lights flashed from every nook and cranny. The four held on as the police box rattled.

It felt like eons before it finally stopped and the four exhaled as they looked at each other. Matt asked, "Everyone alright?"

He heard mixed responses and he sighed in relief, before hurrying up the steps he went to the door and opened it, finding they were behind the violet curtains on the stage of an auditorium.

As everyone stepped out, they became greeted by darkness and an eerie quiet ambiance in the stage. They went back into the police box and retrieved their torch lights that they stowed away for this occasion.

"Where are we?" Karen looked around with the light resting on abandoned crates of costumes and props. Arthur suggested they were in a theatre, a closed one, he noted the thick layer of dust clinging to the tree standees.

"Why here?" Ripley asked as she pointed light in the corners of the stage. She noticed wood rot on all the wooden beams of a stage prop and the smell of mold coming from them, she glimpsed up to the dark navy ceiling with black splotches and droplets of water coming down from holes.

Matt looked around and flashed light on the ground, the floors looked completely rotted, and in spots, it sunk as he walked over it. He went to find the lights of the stage and found the buttons and the fuses completely corroded by the walk coming down the side of the walls. "I don't know, but I think it brought us here for a reason," Matt deduced that the police box brought them here for a purpose. Judging from the appearance, the auditorium seen better days and the aesthetics put it in the late '60s.

"Lot of water damage," Arthur noted the damages caused by the constant drips of water coming from the ceiling and running down the walls. "Burst pipes?"

The four moved on from the stage towards the empty auditorium, the floor underneath them sunk from rot under their feet and nearly caused them to trip as they tried to find a way down the stage. They ended up jumping down, the stairs up have completely sunk into the ground from the water damage. Matt caught Ripley as she ended up hopping off after everyone else and helped her right herself before they moved up the staircase up to the doors out of the auditorium. Above the rows of seats, they saw the empty balconies, dripping with water from the ceiling, dropping onto the ruined leather seats below.

It took Arthur and Matt forcing on the doors to open them, they've rusted shut from the water, and flashed light into the darkness. The four found themselves in a lobby with a blackened carpet and abandoned counters, Karen covered her nose and asked them what that smell was, which Ripley replied, "Mold and rot."

They moved through the lobby, looking around, they saw ruined signs of movies, completely washed out from the constant water, and rotted food in the popcorn machines and glass cases, water dripped from the drink dispensers, pouring from above.

"Eck, what happened here?" Arthur glimpsed around. "It looks like it hasn't been touched in years!"

"Might've had an economic downturn," Karen found a price sign where a ticket for one cost around three-hundred British Pounds. The cost alone caused her to flinch and she looked back to the group going towards the ticket counter.

"Huh, I think someone's inside," Arthur peaked into the dirty glass of the ticket counter and saw something slumped over the counter. Matt gone over to the door beside the ticket counter and opened it with ease, the locks that kept the door shut since rotted away, and peaked inside.

He informed them, "Looks like a person, but it doesn't _look_ like one."

Inside the cramped ticket counter, with half the body attached to a stock rod and maneuvered with automated rollers, the ticket master appeared as an android with a grey face, devoid of features, smoothed over from the water coming down from inside the ticket counter.

Matt stepped out off the ticket counter and closed the door, he turned to the others and responded, "An android ticket master, looks like it completely went out when the power did and the water made sure it never worked again even if there's power."

Karen turned towards the food counters and pointed out, "They're run by androids too."

They checked to find the android servers, fallen over behind the glass display, completely molded over from the water.

"Automated auditorium, would make things a lot simpler," Arthur mused at the idea of an auditorium that's run exclusively by android. Ripley reminded him that there still needed to be people to ensure everything remained in operation and he shrugged.

"I don't understand, why did it bring us here?" Karen crossed her arms. "It's just a rotted auditorium with… android servers and ticket master…"

She trailed as she then responded, "Okay, that sounds like something odd."

Matt went towards one side of the wide French doors, four side by side, on both sides of the ticket booth, and attempted to peak through the glass. The yellowed and blackened glass made it impossible and he picked the locks open and opened the French doors to find a darkened hallway with a large elevator in front of the doors.

"Are we in a hotel?" Karen asked. "I mean, hotels have their own theaters, right?"

Ripley flashed light around the hallway, the wood walls completely black from rot, water coming down in drops from the ceiling, and she hobbled forward, looking down each corner of the hallways, wide that it accommodated a large crowd of people at any time. Rotted seats lined parts of the wall for people to sit and near them overfilled rubbish cans, filled with black water.

"So, what's the plan?" Karen looked towards Matt. Matt pulled on his collar and suggested they go look around and see what they can find. If they can't find anything, then they'll just leave, because he noted that the silence and darkness, wasn't helping them any.

"Right, shall we pick a direction?" Arthur flashed light up and down the hallways.

The four picked a direction, the right, and carefully walked down the empty hallway. Along the way, they found abandoned suitcases, completely black from the water and smelled heavily of mildew.

"Where are we?" Karen flashed light everywhere as she walked with the others. It didn't appear they were in a hotel like she originally thought. She found discarded vouchers for a hotel, Hotel Maria, located in the Eastern Corridors, it showed dated artwork and the various amenities the hotel provided for the patrons.

Ripley glimpsed at a sign and stepped towards it, flashing light, she made out a word. "Utopia," she muttered under her breathe as she looked at the decayed sign.

The four moved on and saw a blue hue coming from further down the hallway. Cautiously, they made their way towards it, the closer they gotten, the brighter the hue. The hue cast over the waiting area of a tram station and as the four reached it, they saw a sight.

Large panels of glass greeted them as they passed through the threshold from the hallway into the waiting area, where they saw the ocean outside the glass. In the distance, they witness schools of fish swimming by, and mountainous corral further in the distance.

"Where are we?" Matt echoed Karen.


	40. Undersea Terror Pt 2

Starring at the ocean bed, the four looked at each other. Of all adventures they gone on, having them under the sea was a new one, being on the ocean bed _itself_ , was an even _newer_ one.

Karen broke contact with the three and went looking, she found a yellowed newspaper and showed them the date as she said, "Look, it's dated August 13th, 1899!"

The three gathered and looked at the newspaper closely, the newspaper came from Utopia News, run by Sinclair H. Carrol.

"So, this place, it's Utopia?" Arthur looked around the waiting room. "Where's all the people?"

Ripley frowned as she too looked around. "I suppose that's why we're here," she murmured.

Discarding the newspaper, the four made their way across the empty waiting room, luggage carts stood abandoned near rusted seats, there wasn't a tram in the station, and the entrances into the tram tubes sealed off permanently from the rust.

"Hey, I found the map," Arthur called to them as he stood in front of a large glass display, preserved entirely, with the map of Utopia. From what he gathered, they were in the Entertainment District and just passed Helga Ann's Art Theatre. If they walked through the hallway ahead of them, they'll pass by the Mr. Whisker's Men Club and beyond that, Madame Forte's Women's Club, two distinct clubs exclusively for one sex, and if they followed the hallway adjacent to the clubs, they'll find Matron Diaz's Brothel.

"Adult paradise, right?" Karen summed as she looked at the entertainment options listed in the map. There didn't seem to be anything for children, at least not in this part of Utopia.

"Well, if we keep following the red line in the ground, we'll find our way towards to the Main Lobby," Matt pointed up to the map.

They left the map and went down the hallway. Managing to the find the red line in the ground, the four followed it towards the Main Lobby, passing by the adults-only attractions, including a lingerie shop with broken mannequins wearing torn laced bras and underwear in the window.

It became even more apparent that the four were the only ones there. They haven't come across anyone and as far as they'd seen, abandoned suitcases and pamphlets molded to the ground from the water.

"I'm not seeing anyone," Karen looked around with her torchlight. "Do you think this place is abandoned?"

Ripley glimpsed around, it certainly seemed like it. From what they gathered, it's been abandoned for years, and as she saw, there haven't been any signs of people in that time.

"What happened here, it looks like everyone just upped and left," Arthur looked down to find a woman's purse, abandoned by the wall, he grew curious and picked it up. It wasn't damp and he reached inside to look through it. He found a brand-new makeup kit, unused, a receipt for the makeup kit, a brush with strands of brunette hair stuck to the black teeth. A half-empty glass perfume bottle with a French label, smelled of elderberries and lilacs, due to the climate of the area, turned black and syrupy.

He dug around and found her pocketbook, filled with hundred British pounds and her ID card. It belonged to an Annabelle Lee, aged twenty-three, she resided in Room 43 of the Housing Area. She wasn't married, that Arthur saw, and he wondered what happened to her.

"This place gives me the creeps," Karen commented on the quietness of Utopia. Abandoned, the only people now are them, and all the abandoned luggage lingering in the halls unnerved her.

Matt walked in front as he led them down the halls, he flashed light onto more abandoned luggage, some opened and ransacked, others remained closed, and he began wandering what became of the residents of Utopia.

"I don't like this," Ripley shook her head. She believed they're better off going back to the police box and leaving, the place started unnerving her as well.

Matt and the others shared the same thoughts.

"Then again, it brought us here for a reason," Karen looked around as they stood in the grand Main Lobby.

Outfitted with red carpeting and a wide staircase going up to the upper floors, at it's peak, the Main Lobby saw more than hundreds of patrons going up and down the staircase and down the hallways at any time.

"I'm with Ripley, this place is giving me the creeps," Arthur sided with Ripley. The silence in the entire Main Lobby was enough prove for him to say it wasn't a place they should be in.

Frowning, Matt looked at the three and considered their options. It was evident the police box sent them here for a reason, but this entire place, no person, no lights, the signs of abandonment, it felt like it wasn't worth wasting their time with.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like the police box to bring us to an abandoned underwater place," Matt summed the events. He stopped and added, "Unless, that's _why_ it brought us here."

Karen went over to the large panels of glass that showed the ocean bed and the landscape changed to show other parts of Utopia, obscured by the shallow sea water, the buildings blended with the corral. She noticed a shark in the distance, silently swimming, before vanishing behind the corral. The size alone, it could've been a whale shark, but at the depths they're in, she didn't think it could've been one.

Behind her, Matt and Ripley discussed the situation while Arthur looked around.

Karen noticed something floating across the panels of glass and watched as a school of illuminate blue jellyfish floated past her. Counting, Karen watched nearly forty jellyfish floating past her towards the dark void in the distance. She watched the blue light slowly disappear into the void before looking back.

"I don't want you getting sick from this," Ripley pointed out they've encountered more mold than a forest, if anything, Matt and the others risked a trip to the doctors from this.

Matt frowned and agreed, the mold would've done them in and if there's nothing important, then all they're doing is risking their health for nothing. "Well, I'm sure we can come back at a later time," he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, look what I found," Arthur called out as he raised a crate of bourbon, left completely untouched by one of the columns. "Do you think I can take this?"

Ripley shook her head while Matt had an amused look on his face. Ripley reminded Arthur, "Think about the mold, Art."

Arthur proceeded to check the crate, determined to salvage the bourbon.

He nearly dropped the bottle he inspected when Karen screamed and sent him and the others to her side.

Ripley pushed Karen behind her as they looked at the large panel of glass in front of them, suspended by the salt water, a preserved body buoyed. It floated up from below and took Karen by surprise. Judging from the state of the body, it's been in the water for a while, and from the clothing, it looked like a patron of Utopia.

"Are you alright?" Ripley turned her attention to Karen who quivered at the sight of the body. Slowly nodding, Karen responded as she breathed, "I-I just want to go back to the police box."

Ripley comforted her as they turned away from the body as it slowly floated up the side of the panel glass.

"Shouldn't take long to get back to the police box," Matt pointed to the hallway they took to get to the Main Lobby.

Once Karen calmed down, Arthur checking on her, the four decided to abandon their exploration of Utopia and return to the police box.

Arthur abandoned his attempt at the crate of bourbon outright and had an arm around Karen as he walked beside her, comforting her as they left the Main Lobby.

Matt led them down the same hallway they took. With their torch lights in hand, they made their way down to the winding hallways. As they neared the lingerie shop, the four suddenly stopped in their tracks as they noticed the lights on in the shop.

"Um, are you seeing this?" Karen looked at the others. Arthur stared at the light and nodded, "I am."

"Motion sensor?" Ripley turned to Matt who stared at the light. He cautiously neared the windows and looked inside the shop, the light came from the very back, towards the counter. Too far for a motion sensor to trip just by the four walking by.

Stepping backwards, Matt shook his head. He responded, "I don't think, so."

He looked towards Ripley who stared into the windows. "Well, what do we do?" Karen asked them. Ripley went towards the windows, she peered into the shop, trying to see inside.

She didn't see anything in the shop that indicated that the light turned on by itself and by the look of things, it seemed there's still power in Utopia, if barely.

"We go back to the police box, _now_ ," Ripley commanded them. She wasn't letting them go into the shop and investigate the light. Motioning with her hand, she hurried them away from the lingerie shop.

The four picked up pace, rushing down the hallway, they didn't turn their heads to look behind, they focused on returning to the theatre.

They reached the theatre, but stopped again, the signs lit up, drowning out light from the torch lights, the round bulbs flashing in patterns as they highlighted the evening's show.

"What's happening?" Arthur looked around, panicking. "Why is everything lit up?"

Matt opened the theatre doors and led everyone inside, finding the entire lobby lit up. He ushered them towards the auditorium.

Inside, the auditorium remained dark as they hurried inside. Hoisted up first, Ripley helped the others onto the stage and maneuvered behind the curtains.

"Okay, we find the police box, we get out of here, and we _never_ go to any creepy underwater places, _ever_ again," Matt frantically looked around with his torch light. He stopped when light rested on the police box and he ushered the others toward it when he stopped short of the police box.

A loud creek echoed throughout the auditorium and a deep groan.

Matt glimpsed to the others who stopped and froze in place as they heard the loud creek and deep groan.

Looking down at his feet, he noticed them stomping around in the auditorium caused cracks in the flooring to appear and the more he moved, the wider they grew.

"Nobody moves," Matt slowly told them as he stayed in place.

He tried to think of any ideas they could use, but nothing came to mind, he stood in place, as the others did.

Awkwardly he shared looks with the others who worryingly looked back at him.

"Okay, if we go slowly, we can make it to the police box, okay?" Matt took deep breathes as he looked at them. "Okay, let me get to the police box."

He slowly made his way towards the police box, he felt the floor under his feet creaking. Once he grabbed the police box, he exhaled sharply before turning around to face the others.

He motioned Arthur to come to him and he slowly made his way towards Matt. He felt the wood breaking under his feet as he slowly walked at a turtle's pace.

Arthur felt his heartbeat as he made it over the last hurdle and nearly hugged Matt. He took a deep breath and the men motioned Karen towards them.

Karen moved towards them, stopping time to time as she felt the floor creaking under her, she felt her breathe quicken as she neared the men.

 _Klunk…!_

Something heavy dropped from the ceiling and crashed into the flooring just shy of Karen and she nearly jumped into Arthur's arms.

Under her feet Ripley felt the floor collapsing from the weight of the object and unable to react as she disappeared into the ground below, amid the others screaming for her.


	41. Undersea Terror Pt 3

All Ripley remembered was the ground collapsing underneath her and she dropped into the darkness below her. She felt cold water drag her under and push her through the underground tunnel beneath the auditorium. Unable to see in the dark water, Ripley held her breathe as the current pulled her away from the others.

She must've passed out from the shock of the cold water, because when she woke up, she wasn't in the water anymore, she was somewhere else. A lantern on the desk near her lit up the small room and she pushed herself up from the makeshift bed.

Blinking, she looked around, she didn't know where she was or where the others were, and from what she noticed, she was in the Housing Area.

"How did I get here?" Ripley murmured as she blinked.

She heard something moving around beside her and turned her head. In the shadows, a tall figure came towards her.

Ripley braced as the figured neared and stopped when she noticed a scrawny Englishman looking at her with confusion.

"Oh, you're awake," he nervously said. "You were out for a while."

Ripley studied him, at most, he's in his early twenties, and thin as a rail, wore a brown suit, dark hair, and large glasses. He was more scared of her than she was of him, practically quivering.

Calming down, Ripley sighed and asked, "First off, who are you, second off, how did I get here?"

The nervous man pulled on his bow tie as he replied, "My name's Daniels and I found you in the basement. There's a giant river down there from the pipes leaking. It's a miracle you're alive, miss!"

Daniels explained that he went down to the basement to find fuses, he found her caught on wooden boxes, almost drowning from the surge of water.

Ripley stared at him and frowned. She asked how far are they from the theatre, which Daniels inquired why she wanted to know.

"I need to find them," Ripley pushed herself up from the makeshift bed and stopped when she noticed that her cane must've separated from her on the way down the current.

"Find who, miss?" Daniels tilted his head.

Ripley didn't initially answer his question and instead asked another question, "I don't suppose this place has any canes I can use."

Daniels stared at her quizzically and she summed, "I just need a cane."

He dug around the room and found a red lacquered cane with a curved handle and gave it to her and she leaned on it. Gesturing, Daniels asked, "Who are you talking about, miss, I only found you!"

Ripley informed him, "The others, if I'm here and they're not, then they're still at the theatre."

Daniels stopped her and pointed out, "Wouldn't they've moved on by now?"

Ripley noted this and asked if there's anyway to the Entertainment Area from the Housing Area. Daniels sheepishly replied there were, just limited.

"Alright, if they're not in the theatre, they're probably following the water current," Ripley deduced that if the water from the basement took her to the Housing Area, then the others would've followed it.

Matt wouldn't know where to "park" the police box since he couldn't see far ahead, likely, he took the police box somewhere closer to where the current ended and went from there.

"Miss, should you really move around?" Daniels pointed out that she hasn't fully recovered from nearly drowning in the cold water, it was a miracle she didn't catch hypothermia or worse. Ripley dryly replied, "Too busy to think about that, look, are you going to help me or am I going to have to march down that hallway by myself?"

She stared at him, wanting to know if he's going to help or hinder her, if the latter, she'll deal with him first. Politeness stops when someone hinders the chance of reuniting with the others.

Uncomfortably, Daniels slowly nodded, he stated he'd help her, but cautioned her that Utopia's falling apart and a lot of areas flooded out from broken pipes.

"Okay, Daniels, lead the way," Ripley pointed to the door. "Take me back to the basement, maybe they're already down there."

Daniels slowly nods and he opened the door for Ripley and walked out first, Ripley following closely behind.

He led her through the winding hallways, as he did, Ripley asked him questions.

"Didn't see anyone here, where'd you come from?" Ripley asked him. "Looked like everyone damn near took off running."

Daniels explained that when Utopia started flooding, people thought it would've been fixed, but more flooding started after the fixes. So, more fixes underwent to stop the flooding, but it kept flooding that patrons started getting scared and fled, afraid of imminent structural failure.

"So, why are you still here?" Ripley narrowed her dark eyes on Daniels. She wondered why he didn't flee himself when the floods started happening, sounded odd that he wouldn't do the same.

Daniels sheepishly responded, "I woke up late."

Daniels missed the last escape pod when he woke up late. He admitted he was studying for his exams and passed out from exhaustion. When he woke up, he was the only one in Utopia left.

"They sealed everything off that the flood water didn't already, how did you wind up here?" Daniels asked Ripley.

Ripley replied, "Took a wrong turn, somewhere, happens, right?"

She never told him about the police box, too risky to tell someone she just met that she came off a police box. One, she wasn't sure about Daniels. Two, she didn't want to come off crazy and risk not finding the others because Daniels didn't want to help a crazy person.

Daniels nodded and walked with her following behind. He maneuvered through the hallways with little effort while Ripley struggled, before stopping at a lift.

"This rigidity thing took you down there?" Ripley eyed the lift. "How does this place still have power?"

Daniels explained, "I don't know, some parts are completely in the dark and other parts are all lit up."

Generators and segmented power grids, when other parts flooded out, there's still power elsewhere, enough for stragglers to escape.

Daniels led her on the lift and pushed the button, the lift groan as it gone down to the basement, once it stopped, Ripley looked around and called out to Matt and the others.

She looked for the police box, but it wasn't in the basement, she didn't see the others, and she turned to Daniels.

"Where's the main operation here?" Ripley asked him. "I find the consoles and send out a message, they'll know where to find me and I know where to find them."

She gestured towards Daniels who scratched the side of his head. "That's in the Utilities Area, but I haven't gone over there, nobody's suppose to be there," he told her.

Ripley hurried back to the lift and turned to him, "Well, who's going to report me?"

Daniels stepped back on the lift and push the button, the lift groaned as it went up back to the floor they were on, and Ripley stepped off first.

"Okay, how do we get to the Utilities Area from here?" Ripley looked at Daniels.

Daniels sheepishly pointed up the hallway. He stated, "You have to take the tram if you want to get there in time, but it's indisposed, you'll have to go on foot."

It didn't dissuade Ripley at all and she motioned for him to lead her toward the Utilities Area.

"Miss, shouldn't you take it easy?" Daniels reasoned with Ripley. She just got up from being knocked out from the water and judging from her needing her cane, she couldn't walk easily like Daniels.

Ripley only said, "Can't, need to find others, if they get hurt I'll never forgive myself."

She ushered Daniels to lead her to the Utilities Area and he cautiously walked in front of her, maneuvering through the littered hallways.

"What is this place anyway?" Ripley glimpsed around. Daniels told her, "As I understand it's supposed to be paradise for the elite. No children, no poor, just the elite, it sounded boring when I got here, really was. I don't know why anyone wanted to come to a place like this."

Curious, Ripley asked how _he_ got here, he didn't look like a baron's son, but Daniels replied, "I took a wrong turn, somewhere."

Ripley sighed, "Ain't that how it usually happens?"

They slowly made their way out of the Housing Area, passing by discarded suitcases and toppled over rubbish bins. Doors into rooms, either closed or wide open. Ripley didn't try to open the closed doors, despite her curiosity. She knew that if the people who owned the rooms didn't escape, then their bodies are still in those rooms.

"Miss, if I can ask, who else is with you here?" Daniels asked about the others. Ripley didn't share much information about them, she didn't trust Daniels enough to tell him. Only that she knows they're somewhere in Utopia and she has to find them.

Daniels asked if there's the chance that the others left Utopia. Ripley sarcastically told him, "We may not see eye to eye, but leaving me behind is just _rude_."

Leading her towards the hallway to the Main Area, Daniels warned that getting to the Utilities Area wouldn't be easy because last he checked, there weren't any accessible hallways to the Utilities Area and the lifts don't work. Obviously, the trams didn't work because they took too much power and most of the tubes are blocked off.

"Mr. Daniels, I might not look it, but I'm a pragmatic person. There's _always_ a way to someplace, you just have to get creative and maybe dangerous. Now, tell me, what's the best way to the Utilities Area?" Ripley eyed him. She made it clear she wasn't deterred by the situation. All it was, roadblocks, and there's _always_ ways around roadblocks.

Daniels sheepishly replied that it'd would've been the trams, but they're inoperable. The lift goes down a floor and there's a set of stairs that went towards the Utilities Area. Though, he wasn't sure if it hadn't been blocked off.

"Well, what are we jibber jabbing for?" Ripley passed him. "We'll find our way to the Utilities Area one way or another, Mr. Daniels, and rest assure, I don't tire, easily, how about you?"


	42. Undersea Terror Pt 4

In an instant, the floor gave way to the dark pits below. Ripley disappeared in the darkness and Matt's quick thinking opened the police box door from behind and pulling Karen and Arthur inside with him.

Dazed, Karen sprung up from the grate ground and rushed to the threshold of the police box and called out to Ripley. Arthur pulled her back, if she'd stepped any further, she'd fall into the dark pits herself.

"Oh god, Ripley!" Karen called out to her, but she didn't respond. She turned around to face Arthur and Matt, fear on her face.

Matt hobbled towards the threshold of the police box and called out to Ripley, he looked below the dark pit, but didn't see her torchlight. With his, he pointed it downward to see the underside of the stage completely flooded.

He saw debris moving underneath the water, a current going through the underside, and he quickly went to the console.

They couldn't leave the police box, there wasn't a way of doing it without falling into the pit. Even if they braved the cold waters below, there was a chance they'd die before reaching Ripley.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur, afraid, looked towards Matt as he ran to the console and looked over the controls.

"I'm gonna try to catch up to her," Matt responded haphazardly as he stared at the buttons and levers. Karen stood beside him, panicking. She pointed out, "What if we're too late?"

"Happy thoughts, Karen," Matt swiftly told her. He didn't want them panicking, he was already panicking as it is. Frustrated, he shouted, "How do I bloody use this thing?"

He smacked a button and caused the police box to start moving. The air around them changed and the sound of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed throughout the police box. Underneath them, they felt the decayed floor giving way, but the police box didn't drop like they originally thought.

A few minutes passed and it stopped, Karen rushed to the door and opened it. Poking her head out, she called to Matt and Arthur who came up behind her.

The police box materialized nowhere near Ripley, instead it materialized in a large oval room outfitted with controls and large monitors with only one seat in front of the console. Behind the police box, a large library of books in pristine condition compared to what they'd seen.

"Why did it bring us _here_?" Karen looked around.

She and the others stepped out of the police box and surveyed the area. There weren't any bodies of water, anywhere that Ripley could've sprung up. Panicking, Matt tried going back into the controls, but they wouldn't work.

"It's not letting us go!" Matt shouted in frustration as he threw up his arms. He ran back out of the police box and spun around the area. He stopped and looked at the monitors and tried to turn them on. Only a few screens worked and even then, the camera quality was horrible.

He searched for any signs of Ripley, but she never appeared the working cameras.

Arthur ran and found a detached map and showed them something peculiar, the room they're in wasn't on the map. He showed the theatre they were in and the Main Lobby, but the room they're in didn't appear at all.

Karen searched for an exit and realized the room didn't have any except the library on the back wall. "Secret button, has to be," she turned her head to Matt and Arthur. They ran to her and helped look for the secret button to exit the room. With effort, they found the button, in the form of a book with the title, "The War of the Worlds", and the passage out into an office opened before them. In a line, the three hurried out of the secret room and looked around the office.

"Okay, this is Andrew Orwell's office and apparently, he's the headmaster of Utopia," Arthur looked on the map. "He founded this place in 1898. Only a select people allowed here, apparently, he wanted a place where the likeminded never have to worry about the 'ifs' and whatever this is."

Arthur showed a lengthy detail on Utopia on the back of the map. Andrew Orwell built the underwater Utopia and judging from what they saw, his paradise became his hell, if he didn't escape.

"We're in the Administrator's Office, if we follow the blue line in the ground, it should lead us to the Main Lobby," Arthur looked over the map. He read it and looked up at Matt who had a distress look on his face.

"Ripley's stubborn," Arthur tried to keep Matt calm. "Remember the last few times, she's too stubborn for even death!"

Karen pulled on their arms and told them to hurry. Matt deduced that if the current only went one way, Ripley should've been at the end of it. He took the map into his hands and followed the water current with his finger.

As he tried to figure out where the water current stopped, Karen sheepishly asked if anyone felt like they're being watched.

Matt lowered the map and felt the feeling as well, Arthur did too, and the three looked at each other. They nearly ran into each other when they heard an abrupt voice, "What're you three doing here?"

His accent had a posh southern drawl and the three scanned the room, looking, until they saw a man wearing a white shirt with a black vest. He stared at them angrily and demanded to know why they were here.

"We should be asking you!" Karen snapped at the man as he stepped towards them.

Matt quieted Karen and told the man, "Please, we're looking for our friend, the floor caved and she got swept by the water."

The man grimly told him, "Then she's already dead!"

Karen shouted at him, "How do you know?"

Arthur pulled her away and held her back.

The man tilted his head at them and asked, "Do you have _any_ idea what happened here?"

They shook their head.

"Death," he summed. "These people thought they could escape the topside, but all they did was run into the maul of death."

He told them that the patrons of Utopia went crazy. Without the sun and powered by greed, they became crazed and tried to enslave those who made the least amount of money. Forcing them to become servants, prostitutes, dancers, and much worse, the ones who made more money started fighting against each other. Those fortunate to avoid the insanity escaped, but those who failed ended up dead.

"His dream was to bring paradise to those who had the most money, but all he did was remind them of what they really are," the man shook his head disdainfully at what happened in Utopia. "It's a good thing there weren't any children here, I shudder what happens to the low-earners' children."

The main painted a grim picture.

Utopia started off normally, patrons moved in and everyone seemingly got along fine. However, it started showing the seams unraveling once drugs came into the picture. It seemed despite Utopia having spas replicating the sun, being undersea for too long caused too many psychological problems that a trip to the spa couldn't handle.

Android servers, sellers, ticket masters, ushers, they replaced the lower-class humans. However, despite how the patrons liked them, they took away key components. Patrons started rejecting the android servers. They wanted _human_ servers and by god, they'll get them. They couldn't blame their issues and problems on android servers, as faceless and devoid of human expressions as they were, they needed human faces, and that's just the tip of the iceberg what happened.

Paranoia ran rampant, people locked themselves in their rooms, gangs roamed the halls, and curfews enacted trying to get people under control. Wars broke out, factions formed, people tried to escape, but some weren't fortunate and suffered quick deaths by gunfire, or worse, slow deaths.

Greed ramped up when divers discovered troves of treasures and bloodshed broke out over who got the treasures. As it stood, the treasures remained scattered around Utopia, but most remained behind locked doors that became a tomb to those that died trying to escape the onslaught.

Bombs went off and caused water to start flooding into lower rooms. Rotting from the inside out, Utopia started breaking down from erosion caused by lack of maintenance as the patrons destroyed the androids tasked maintenance.

"Death came to this sliver of paradise and you're in its maul," the man grimly told them. "How did you come here?"

Matt came towards him and explained, "Short and sweet, we're travelers, and we're desperately looking for someone. Please, help us find our friend."

The man asked what happened and the three told him how everything started, omitting the police box, up until something dropped in the centre of the floor and it caused it to cave, the three managed to avoid the hole, by the floor underneath Ripley caved and she fell into the water.

His dark eyed slowly blinked as he heard this. "Something fell from the ceiling?" he gestured. They nodded. He froze. "Then she's dead," he swatted the air.

Matt cupped his hands, begging the man to help. The man looked at him and stubbornly replied, "If the water didn't kill her, that thing will!"

Matt stopped and looked at him. Karen and Arthur stood behind Matt looking at the man, confused. "What thing?" Karen asked the man.

Sighing, the man told her, "It must've been following you, watching, waiting, when you got back to the theatre, it tried to take you all into the water and kill you. Guess you was the lucky ones, your friend not so much."

Arthur raised a finger and inquired, "What do you mean a thing, like, a monster?"

The man replied, "One of those treasures they found before the wars started happening, was a creature. They kept it locked up and it got out when they started bombing this place. I don't know where it is, but if your friend's still alive, won't be for long, it gets hungry this time of night."

Karen almost hit him hadn't Arthur stopped her and Matt begged the man to help. The man looked at him and watched him begging. He relented, only because he got annoyed by Matt's puppy eyes.

"You have to understand, if she's still alive, it's only keeping her alive until it can take her back to the nest," the man explained to him. "It's not going to have a nice cuppa tea ready for her either."

The man, revealing himself to be Sinclair H. Carrol, he wasn't able to escape from the onslaught like some of the others and hid in his office until the bombings stopped and everyone else either escaped or died out from the insanity. He was sure he was the only one there.

"Okay, fine, where's the nest?" Karen gestured towards Sinclair. Sinclair replied, "It would've been in the storage room, but the whole bomb incident might've made it an unviable choice, my guess is, wherever pools the most salt water."

Sinclair, realizing the three were stubborn, sighed, and decided to lead them. He realized if he didn't, Karen would've probably punched him square in the mouth. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he told them. Karen didn't pay him any attention as she hurried with the others to find the nest in hopes of beating the monster and saving Ripley from a horrible death.

"Okay, Mr. Carrol, can you tell us anything about this creature, anything that might help us?" Matt asked as he followed Sinclair. Sinclair shrugged and told him, "He likes 'em fresh."

Matt winced at the response and Sinclair shirked, apologizing, he wanted to make a joke, but apparently it wasn't a very good joke when Matt reacted poorly towards it. "It can't be on the topside long, it needs salt water, too little and it gets crusty, 'round the eyes," Sinclair pointed to his own eyes to emphasis.


	43. Undersea Terror Pt 5

"Miss, please, wait for me!" Daniels struggled to follow Ripley as she hobbled quickly through the halls. She stopped briefly to let him catch up and he exhaled as he took a deep breathe. He got ahead of Ripley and led her through the halls. Ripley looked around, doors opened or closed, bullet holes marred the area, copper stains coated the walls and floor, toppled carts with spilled luggage, and the signs of struggle.

It painted a grisly picture for Ripley.

"What the hell happened here, Daniels?" Ripley asked him. "Looks like the bloody Wild West!"

Daniels nervously told her, "I don't know, everyone started distrusting each other all the sudden. Nobody would talk to each other, everyone just started holing up."

He recalled everyone second guessing each other, not trusting a thing said. Nobody would go anywhere anymore, not with the others there. Most spent time in their rooms rather going anywhere. It was the start of a long unfortunate events in Utopia.

"What happened?" Ripley grew curious as to why all the sudden the patrons of Utopia grew suspicious of each other and started treating them suspect.

Daniels replied with, "Divers found treasure and they couldn't figure out how to evenly split it."

It boiled down to greed.

Divers found treasure, but greed drove them mad, and in return the madness spread to the other patrons, wanting the treasure for themselves.

"I assume this treasure wasn't a box of gold bars, was it?" Ripley dryly asked about the kind of treasure that drove patrons and divers to kill each other.

Daniels shook his head, he said in a low voice, "It was a monster, miss, I never saw it myself, but that's what one of the divers said."

He regaled the tale of the monster that he heard from a diver.

One evening, divers gone out in a scuba to survey an area 100 kilometers away from Utopia. Hours passed and the divers returned with treasures beyond the eyes can see. Chests of rare coins, chalices, objects from downed ships from centuries ago, but nothing topped what the divers caught.

Caged, a monster they found hiding in the coral. Subdued with a stun gun, they tied the monster up and put it in a makeshift tank until they docked at Utopia and relocated it to a tank.

"They said it was a scientific marvel, that it's worth more money than any coin from the Roman Empire, and nobody knew how to properly credit the discovery. Divers argued with each other until they tried a truce, nobody could take credit for the discovery.

Of course, it didn't work out and it quickly devolved into bloodshed over the course of days while divers squabbled. They used the other treasures to bribe officials and patrons, anyway they can to claim credit for the discovery of the Utopia Monster, as they dubbed it.

"What did it look like?" Ripley inquired about the monster. Daniels shrugged and replied, "Well, like any monster looked, I guess, I never got to see it, they didn't want anyone near the storage area."

He talked about the divers refusing to let anyone near or around the storage area, they ended up paying off officials so they can keep it that way. That alone caused more problems as officials started asking for more to keep the curious patrons away.

Eventually, the divers ran out of treasures to bribe the officials and they ended up arming themselves in a bid to keep people from taking their discovery.

"It was horrible, miss," Daniels shook his head disdainfully. "The divers tried to pay for each other's deaths!"

Divers attempted to assassinate each other with the treasures, but each one paid more to avoid it until there wasn't anymore treasure, except for the monster.

"Fought each other to the death for a monster, what happened to it anyway?" Ripley followed Daniels as he scooted under a toppled statue blocking their way in the hallway and helped Ripley.

After she righted herself, she heard Daniels say, "I don't know, I assume it escaped during the bombings."

So, there's a monster and from what Daniels said, the root of the problem stemmed from divers' greed on who got the credit for finding it, and it spilled into Utopia.

Daniels led Ripley into another tram station, this one didn't have a staircase and had two tram lines.

"Is there a possibility it's still here?" Ripley inquired about the monster. Daniels replied he wasn't sure, but he didn't stick around bodies of water to find out. "It's a miracle I found you, miss, it would've eaten you, too!"

Ripley grew worried about Matt and the others. No doubt, they're looking for her as she is them and with the pooling bodies of water, it was a matter of time before they encountered the creature.

"Look, if it's a salt water-based monster, that means it can't handle freshwater, right?" Ripley pointed out to Daniels.

Fresh fish can't swim in salt water, else they die. Likewise, saltwater fish can't swim in fresh water, else they die, too. If the principles were the same for an ocean dwelling underwater monster, then it couldn't handle freshwater.

"That is true, miss, but there's a tonne of water, I'm not sure which is processed or what's ocean water," Daniels scratched the side of his head as he told Ripley that because of the bombings, a lot of areas flooded, determining the water might've proven difficult.

Ripley wasn't deterred and ushered him to continue leading her to the Utilities Area.

"With all the bombings, that'd mean our friend can easily go anywhere," Ripley deduced that the bombs would've torn through Utopia and ripped open walls and tunnels, creating an underwater oasis for a monster.

She stopped and asked Daniels, "Don't suppose it'd eat sushi, right?"

Daniels haphazardly explained, "I always heard rumors of people going missing, but I thought that was just smear campaign against Mr. Orwell by Mr. Carrol."

During the time before hell broke loose, Sinclair wrote scathing articles about patrons going missing in Utopia, which Andrew vehemently denied the claims. It started around the time the divers found the treasures and the monster.

Tensing up, Ripley looked around, outside the body that scared Karen, they didn't see any other bodies. Not even skeletons, either, and if what Daniels told her is true, then there'd be at least dozens of bodies scattered around Utopia.

Ripley got an idea, she looked around the tram station and ripped out a map from a broken-down kiosk before studying it. "Miss, what are you doing?" Daniels asked as he watched her read the map.

"You said Sinclair wrote articles about the disappearances, right?" Ripley looked towards him. Daniels slowly nodded and Ripley elaborated. "Well, that'd mean he'd know more about the monster, right?" Ripley briefly looked down on the map and tried finding the newspaper mill.

Daniels agreed and responded, "Well, I'm told he's quite a character, but are you sure that's a good idea?"

He pointed out that he hadn't checked all the areas in Utopia and didn't know how many areas flooded from the bombs. It's possible Sinclair's newspaper mill flooded from the bombing and everything washed out from the water.

It didn't dissuade Ripley and she pointed out, "A good reporter doesn't let his work get destroyed easily."

If spry, Sinclair would've ensured Andrew couldn't sweep his work under the carpet easily. He would've kept backups of his backups of his work and evidence, keeping it from prying eyes, and ensuring it didn't get lost.

"Miss, I'm not sure I'm following, how is this going to help?" Daniels blinked as he asked Ripley how this would've helped them. Ripley sharply told him, "If he knew about the monster, maybe he took pictures of it. Know what it looks like, know what to look out for. Evidently, it can't survive freshwater. Cross-contamination means the saltwater's too diluted for it, which means it'll need a place with adequate levels of salt and temperatures on par with water at this depth."

Daniels sheepishly inquired about her friends, which Ripley frowned and replied, "If I know them best, they're already making the same deductions as I am."

Looking on the map, Ripley frowned, she didn't see his office. Given what happened, at least what Daniels described, he would've gone underground rather risk retaliation for his reports.

"Okay, Daniels, tell me, where would a newspaper mill be in this place?" Ripley looked at him. "I doubt people thought it's entertaining enough to warrant a hovel in the Entertainment Area."

Scratching the back of his head, Daniels told her that Sinclair didn't really tell anyone where his newspaper mill went after the paranoia started. He moved out of the Housing Area, if anything he planned to leave Utopia.

"Didn't get that chance, I guess," Ripley summed.

She tasked Daniels to help find Sinclair's office. They gone through rows of doors, some locked, some unlocked, empty, or barricaded,

With lanterns found in empty rooms, they shined light into every room they can open. It got to the point that Ripley tasked Daniels to help her open the locked rooms. Several flooded with the floors giving out to the pits below, and others as empty as the unlocked rooms, no clue what happened to the people who hid in the locked rooms.

"Miss, shouldn't we go to the Utilities Area?" Daniels inquired. "Maybe Mr. Carrol went there?"

Ripley pointed out Sinclair wouldn't go near the heavily marred areas. If he didn't escape or die, he would've hid in an area he'd knew wouldn't receive the blunt of the attacks.

"The Administrative Area?" Daniels looked at Ripley. "It's sealed off, I don't know how we'd get inside it without the tram."

Ripley looked at him sharply as she stated, "Then that's our job, innit, Mr. Daniels?"

Hours passed, maybe minutes, seconds at most, but with no time or sun to gauge time, the two wandered the darkness with their lanterns leading them through the rotted hallways.

Ripley's stubbornness kept her from stopping and Daniels struggled to keep up with her. He helped her lift things, go under them, and open heavy doors. They ended up stopping because Daniels needed to breathe, he rubbed his eyes, wiping away the sweat. "You don't rest at all, do you miss?" Daniels pointed out to Ripley.

Ripley shook her head, "I'm not resting until I find them."

Once Daniels recovered, they continued their trek to Administrative Office. The two opened doors and peered inside, nothing short of a newspaper mill, and they hurried on to check other doors.

"If there's one thing I know, when you're hiding from someone, you'll hide in the one place they haven't figured out," Ripley deduced Sinclair hiding near Andrew's office. Andrew wouldn't know it because he'd think Sinclair wouldn't do it and because he'd think Sinclair would've tried hiding somewhere in a bombed-out area hoping he wouldn't find him.

"If that's true, what then?" Daniels asked her.

Ripley replied, "Well, that'd mean logically, Andrew didn't find him."

Hours passed, minutes, seconds, nobody kept the time because time didn't exist in the dark sea. Ripley checked the map and noted that they're not too far from the Administrative Area. They'll come up to the barracks for the officials that kept the peace and governed the areas of Utopia.

"They didn't have any bobbies?" Ripley looked at Daniels, curious why there wasn't any officers. Daniels said Utopia didn't need them, that the people coming here weren't the type to need officers to keep the peace. At least at the time. Officials became de facto officers when paranoia and greed started creeping up and when hell broke loose, the officials didn't have the necessary training to deal with that many people attacking.

"They were pencil pushes, not officers," Daniels shook his head in disagreement with the choice. "None of them even held a gun before!"

Ripley asked when the guns came into play, seeing that for a place called Utopia, it didn't have them initially. Daniels said they've imported them from the topside and most people brought their collection of antique guns with them when they moved down to Utopia.

"Guess that helped them, right?" Ripley glimpsed into a room with her lantern. She heard Daniels, "Can't have a shot when it's dark, the bombings cut most of the power in Utopia. I'm surprised it's still standing, to be honest with you."

Despite the bombings, the gunfire, Utopia hadn't completely collapsed, but that came from Andrew's ingenuity in spending for the best of the best. Even then, waterlogged wood can't survive long.

"I'm more surprised we're still breathing," Ripley looked around with her lantern. "We would've suffocated by now."

Daniels told her, "Well, Mr. Orwell spared no expense."

Even without full-power or none, Utopia still had filtered and oxygenated air passing through the underwater paradise. Andrew made sure of this when he planned Utopia.

"Smart cookie, wonder if he was one of the lucky ones," Ripley remarked that because of his supposed ingenuity, Andrew survived the onslaught.

Daniels shrugged his thin shoulders and replied, "Oh, I'm not so sure about that, miss."


	44. Undersea Terror Pt 6

Many areas in Utopia completely flooded from the bombings, pools of water scattered in and around Utopia's rooms and main areas. From what Sinclair said, the bottom floors have completely flooded and inaccessible by any means.

Tubes that trams once took to get to other parts of Utopia have either collapsed from the bombs or flooded to the point the trams can't safely use them.

Bullet holes severed wires and important electronics, preventing Matt and the others from reestablishing power to parts of Utopia.

Disturbingly, despite what Sinclair told them, they never encountered any bodies or skeletons of the former patrons. Given the vivid copper stains on the ground and walls, it painted a grim picture of what happened to the patrons.

Sinclair telling them about the disappearances didn't help in the matter. He told of how it wasn't uncommon for patrons to leave for the topside and come back, but he noticed some people haven't come back despite the transcripts showing they've left. Further digging into the matter, Sinclair found that people who've spoken out about Andrew's policies were the ones that went missing.

He took it upon himself to investigate and that's when he realized what happened. The divers that found the monster, in exchange for their help, fed exorcised patrons to the monster. Andrew simply wrote their deaths off as they've chosen to leave for the topside and given their possessions to the divers as payment for their silence in the matter.

Horrifically, it seemed that it caused the monster to become addicted to human flesh that it needed a lot to sustain itself. It meant that for their valuable treasure from dying, the divers needed more people to feed it.

Sinclair learned about it by sneaking in through the hidden worker tunnels and seeing them dragging opponents to Andrew's policies and throwing them in the tank. The inhumane screams haunted him to this day and he tried to bring it to light, but Andrew suppressed his articles to the point he couldn't get the word out. At best he could make scathing articles about the disappearances, but the meat of the articles became muddled by obscure red tape policies that only surfaced when he started making articles about the disappearances.

Even then, with the drugs and paranoia, nobody listened to him, and instead turn on each other, like bats out of hell, fighting each other, killing each other, and many more.

As for what happened to the fortunate ones that escaped from Utopia, Sinclair became convinced they weren't able to get the word out either, Andrew's influences probably prevented this, and if speculations were correct, Andrew might've sabotaged their escape pods to ensure they don't reach the surface.

"This monster, can it be stopped?" Matt inquired about their options, if there's a chance they can stop it before it hurts Ripley.

Sinclair mentioned that the divers needed to watch the salt levels in the water, if it got too low, the monster started having trouble breathing.

"So, we need to throw it in some freshwater, that's it?" Karen summed but Sinclair mentioned that if they wanted to save time, they could've just shot it dead. The divers certainly would've done it have they realized what the monster did when it escaped from the tank after the bombings started.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Arthur asked him. They needed a plan to save Ripley and it wasn't like they could find a tank of freshwater to trap the monster in.

Sinclair suggested they cook it alive in boiling water, like a lobster. Trap it in a pool of water it can't escape, with intact coolant pipes submerged underneath, and tamper the safety gauges to cause the pipes to heat up.

Like a kettle, the water boils and in turn, boils the monster. It won't be pretty, but the monster would've died and if they're quick enough, Ripley would've been safe.

"Or you know, you could shoot it and call it a day," Sinclair shrugged at them.

Matt asked if the monster was possibly sentient, which Sinclair asked, "Does it matter?"

Matt pointed out, "Well, how'd you feel if you were swimming along the seabed, minding your own business, along came those divers that took you for a monster, captures you, and is treating you like an object. On top of them treating you like an absolute monster and put on display for the divers. Wouldn't you feel a bit sore?"

Sinclair made a point that once the divers died, the bombs happened, it could've escaped Utopia and buggered off back to the seabed, but he was certain it stayed.

"How do you know?" Karen crossed her arms at this assumption. Sinclair turned his head to face her and said, "It developed a taste for humans."

After divers regularly fed it humans, it no longer ate what it originally did in the open sea before the divers discovered it. Now, humans are about the only thing it will eat. Sinclair was certain it'd been eating the bodies of the dead patrons that didn't escape, keeping some in its nest as a reserve. It's gotten used to living humans that it might've started stalking the four the moment they arrived.

Karen shirked and let Sinclair move ahead of the group before hurrying to Matt and Arthur. "It saw the police box materialize," she whispered to them. "If it's sentient, what if it tries to take the police box?"

Karen thought about the monster that had the police box before Matt and Ripley. If it used it, what would a sea monster that developed a taste for human flesh do with it, if it gotten its flippers on it?

Arthur reminded her, "The only one with the key… is Ripley, but Matt opened it just fine."

Strangely, despite needing the key to open it, time to time the police box would open to them despite Ripley always making sure it's locked when they leave it. Helpful when they're running away and too panicked to open the door normally, but other times, it annoying wouldn't open unless Ripley unlocked it. It could've been just the lock on the door needing a fix, but how does one fix a lock on a time and space traveling police box?

Matt frowned as he worried about Ripley. She was stubborn as a bull and knowing her, she's brute forcing her way, trying to find him and the others. He could only hope she figured out about the monster.

"Well, if it eats humans, how did you survive this long?" Karen brought up that if it was true what Sinclair said, the monster would've stalked and killed him.

Sinclair let out a chuckle and responded, "Child, it knows better to come after me."

The four walked along the empty hallways, checking for areas that met the requirements.

Sinclair said that if the lower wards flooded out, it would've diluted and become unlivable with pollutants from Utopia leaking into it, meaning that the sea monster couldn't use it as a nest. It'd need a constant current of fresh salt water to safely live in.

"Okay, so it's not the storage area because the bombing would've made it inhabitable, what about the Housing Area?" Matt raised a finger.

In hindsight, it'd make sense since, well, a monster wants to find a livable pool of saltwater and it wants to make a nest, so why not a home in the Housing Area?

Sinclair scratched his chin and thought about it, said that it would've broken into the locked rooms and attacked the frightened patrons.

"Wait, what about the water under the theatre?" Arthur brought up the water current under the rotted stage floor that swept Ripley away from them.

Karen nodded and added, "It looked like it was coming from the other side of the Entertainment Area, towards the lingerie shop and the other places, what's past the Entertainment Area?"

Sinclair stopped scratching his chin and responded, "The Housing Area."

Arthur asked if he knew about the water coming through the Entertainment Area and Sinclair mentioned someone setting off a bomb in the kitchen of a restaurant near the food court, causing a chain of reaction.

"Would that be suffice for a sea monster?" Karen asked him. Noting that it was flowing seawater, barely diluted with fresh water from the reserves, it would've been enough for the monster to use. However, Sinclair wasn't sure if the water stopped past the Housing Area.

Matt implored him to take them there. Sinclair told them it'd be impossible because Andrew never built the Housing Area close to the Administrative Area, something that Sinclair thought helped Andrew when the bombings started happening.

"You'd normally need keycards to get this far," Sinclair informed them.

Normally, Andrew used a special tram to get here, very few people used it other than him. When the wars started happening, patrons made fake keycards to bypass the tram security, but Andrew made sure they didn't catch up to him.

Since the bombings, likely, the tram tube he normally took collapsed and unusable.

Karen pulled back to Matt and Arthur, reminding them of the secret room behind Andrew's office.

"What if he used secret passages, someway that nobody knew about?" Matt asked Sinclair as he led them through the halls.

Sinclair stopped briefly and raised a finger. "I did hear that they found a hallway behind the wall, but they thought it was for service droids. Didn't have the fittings for droids, though, and they didn't have service people down here," he mentioned.

It explained the secret surveillance room, Andrew wanted to watch his patrons in secret, he wanted to go anywhere in Utopia without anyone knowing how or where he came from. Once they knew about his tram, it became clear he'd need to hide in his secret passages. However, with the bombings, Sinclair wasn't sure if they're intact.

The four splintered off and started looking for any signs of secret passages. They even went far back to run back to his office and checked it for hidden buttons, but outside the secret room, which they didn't attempt to use because of the police box, meant he might've hidden them elsewhere.

It was smart on Andrew's part, he didn't want to alert anyone that might've stumbled on them and found them leading to his office.

Karen disappeared into one of the officials' offices, thinking that maybe Andrew hid a passageway inside, and started screaming.

Arthur and Matt ran to her instantly with Sinclair trailing behind. She held onto Arthur's arms as they stared at a preserved body huddled under a desk.

The salt in the air preserved it and Karen thought it was the monster when she went behind the desk to look for a button under the portrait above it.

With his torchlight, Matt pointed it at the body, it belonged to a young man. It wore a brown suit, heavily marred with blood, a skeletal face, and from what Arthur noted, the body's been there for weeks now. It also showed that the man died from a bite mark to his throat, judging from the gaping hole in his neck, it was obvious what happened.

Karen stumbled onto a picture near the desk, resting on the bookshelf, and showed it to them, when he was alive, he wore large glasses.

"Do you know who he was?" Matt asked Sinclair.

Sinclair studied the body, he saw the defense wounds on the hands, how he died in an instant from the monster biting his neck and ripping out his throat. This wasn't a fighter by any means, just a young man who wanted to work at a prestigious job.

Sinclair shook his head. He replied, "Son, I've seen so many faces, it's all a blur to me."

Karen looked around the young man's office, finding his degrees and more pictures of him, he was their age, and it seemed like he had everything going for him, cut short, as evident from finding his body.

"I don't understand, why didn't it take the body, why'd it leave it like this?" Matt didn't understand why the monster didn't want the body after it initially killed the young man.

Sinclair theorized that it didn't like the taste of him and moved on.

As she looked around the office more, she pulled on a book and a secret passage opened before her.

"Good job, Karen," Matt congratulated her for finding one of the secret passages. Carefully they walked into he secret passage, this one wasn't flooded and it seemed like a maze while they walked through the winding grey hallways.

"Why did he have it in his office?" Karen questioned why Andrew kept a secret passage in an official's office.

Sinclair mentioned Andrew started getting paranoid and probably wanted to make sure his employees weren't planing on trying to kill him. Why he kept a secret passage accessible that people like Karen could've accidentally stumbled upon, Andrew always thought ahead. When Utopia still had power, he probably would've made sure nobody could easily pull the switches.

Though, it appeared he didn't think ahead to plan for a monster to further undo his work.

"What if we don't find Ripley?" Arthur worried. "What if it kills her?"

Since the bombings made traversing Utopia hard, Arthur worried that by the time they catch up to Ripley, the monster would've already killed her, too.

"Happy thoughts," Matt tried to tell him, but he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes.


	45. Undersea Terror Pt 7

Ripley and Daniels searched for a way into the Administrative Area, considering the special tram for it was inoperable conditions and the tubes collapsed, it proved difficult when there wasn't a direct hallway towards it.

Amid their hunt, the two grew hungry, and came across hidden MREs in one of the banking offices they found. Issued sometime ago, the MREs survived the climate of the salty air from the water leaking in and Ripley split the MREs with Daniels.

"Shrimp and grits," Daniels read the packing. "How do they make it last so long?"

Ripley tore into the packing for Indian curry and rice and replied, "I wouldn't ask so many questions, if I told you, you'd probably wouldn't eat it."

She grabbed for the hot sauces that came with their MREs, she attempted to share with Daniels, but he didn't care for them so Ripley kept the sauces for hers.

Small bottles, she poured the contents into the rice and curry until she had enough and mixed them together. Daniels saw this and asked, "I suppose you like hot food, miss?"

Ripley frowned as she stirred the contents in her tray of food. "Can't really taste much else," she admitted to him. Outside the heat, Ripley never tasted much else. She could eat swathe of foods, but couldn't tell you what they tasted like.

She could've easily eaten over salted fish and chips, but never notice unless someone told her. Sweets, if she ever wanted one, never tasted sweet.

Strong bitter drinks, Ripley hardly noticed, she made tea one day and Karen complained that the tea's too bitter, even with milk and sugar. Ripley never tasted the difference when she tried it herself and she ended up drinking the whole pot of tea while Karen remade it in another pot.

All the foods Ripley ate, nothing tasted well to her, the only way she eats if she finds and eats the spiciest foods imaginable. Even then, she'd hardly taste anything in the food.

"Miss, may I ask you something?" Daniels dug into his shrimp and grits and stirred them together, loosening the grits. Ripley shrugged and replied, "Yeah, what?"

Daniels wanted to know why Ripley can't hardly taste anything, if she was born with the defect, or something else.

Ripley frowned and looked to her feet as they sat around the office. She shrugged and responded, "You don't want to know."

A catchphrase that she always used when someone wanted to know something about her, but she didn't want to tell them.

Daniels frowned and asked, "Well, surely there's a reason you can't taste anything, can't you go to the doctor?"

It took Ripley all her strength to keep from yelling at him in an outburst and she sighed. She shook her head and said, "I'm never going near a doctor's office!"

She vehemently despised doctors and the subject didn't settle with her, so Daniels quickly changed it to something else.

He wanted to know why she needed a cane to walk around, which Ripley sarcastically made a reply, stopped herself, and rephrased it. "Let's just say I had a bad day, okay?" Ripley looked away from him as she ate from her MRE.

Daniels mentioned he had a bad day too. Ripley chewed on her food slowly, when she swallowed, she asked him what bad day he had, and he told her.

"It's not my fault, y'know, I was just minding my own business," Daniels told of his bad day. "They didn't have any right, none at all, those bastards, they bullied me, called me names, locked me away."

Bullies, he called them, kidnapped him and locked him in a room. They called him names, made fun of him, and subjected him to torture.

Ripley listened and asked why didn't anyone stop the bullying. Daniels told her, "I didn't have a voice, couldn't really scream for help, what was I supposed to do?"

He angrily stabbed his MRE with the plastic fork.

Ripley frowned, she asked, "Well, what happened?"

Daniels recalled getting hungry and tried to ask for food, but none of the bullies listened to him. He begged and begged, but they didn't listen. He got an idea to escape and he waited for the right time, when they least expected it.

"For bullies, they weren't so strong, after all," Daniels hungrily ate his shrimp and grits.

Ripley watched him shovel large amounts of the MRE into his mouth in a short period of time and he proceeded to tell her what happened to them.

"They screamed, y'know, and screamed and screamed," Daniels stabbed shrimps with the fork and shoved them into his mouth.

Ripley felt the air around her change and she looked towards him concerningly. "Daniels, what _did_ you do?" Ripley asked him.

Daniels smiled and she flinched when she saw his teeth in the lantern light. "They treated me like a-a freak," Daniels grew angrier and he stabbed through the MRE packaging. "What was I supposed to do?"

He proceeded to talk about how it was _so_ easy to kill them, one at a time too!

One tried to fight him, but he was too strong for the bully, broke him in two, ate him in one gulp.

Ripley dropped her MRE to the ground as Daniels dropped his. She stared at him and he stared at her. "I'm not a monster, miss," Daniels told her. "But they _treated_ me like I was!"

Ripley stood up and hobbled backwards as Daniels stood up. She told him, "They're dead now, what more do you want, Daniels!"

Daniels chuckled and smiled at her, he showed her his teeth, all forty-six of them. He explained, "I'm so hungry, miss, I've fed on them, even the dead ones. But they're all gone, now. I look and look, but I can't find anymore. I try to eat fish, but I _hate_ the taste of them now."

Ripley hobbled backwards again as Daniels stepped forward. He admitted to her, "I saw you four walking by the shop, I saw you miss, I saw _you_!"

He saw Ripley and picked her out of the four. Deeming her as the weakest one, he wanted to eat her. When they headed back to the theatre, he followed them and used his weight to break through the floor and tried drowning Ripley.

However, he found that while she was the weakest, she didn't _smell_ good. He nipped at her blood to make sure it wasn't just her scent, but he couldn't stand the taste.

"So, you're not going to eat me, that's it, then?" Ripley looked at him. "So, tell me, Daniels, what were you planning to do with me then?"

Daniels chuckled and simply told her, he was going to have her lead him to her friends and eat them. As for her, he was going to use her for rations.

"I must admit, I never thought to see more humans here," Daniels voice never deepened or raised, it remained a soft-spoken tone of voice. "I'm so hungry miss, I'm _so_ hungry."

Ripley backed away, glimpsing behind her as she tried to find her way out of the room while maintaining eye contact with Daniels. "Daniels, you're not a monster, okay, you're a living being, you don't have to do this anymore!" Ripley tried to talk him down, but he shook his head.

He softly told her, "I'm sorry, miss, I'm _really_ sorry."

Ripley brought the cane down on him the moment he lunged at her and she closed the door in front of him and broke the handle.

Going by her memory, Ripley fled from the hallway, she tried to hurry away from Daniels as far as she could. "Oh great, I'm going to get eaten," she muttered under her breathe. "Oh great, I'm literary fish food!"

Daniels, the seemingly nice Englishman turned out to be the terrifying monster that developed a taste for human and he didn't care if it was fresh or dead, he wanted human flesh.

Ripley used the map as she tried to remember where the rooms with gaping holes were.

She hurried, unable to look behind, not wanting to see Daniels behind her. "Matt, Arthur, Karen, I know you three, if this is the time where you surprise me, this be the time," Ripley breathed as she looked around as she hobbled quickly through the winding hallways.

Ripley stopped and realized that Daniels knew every nook and cranny of Utopia, he had time to find his way around it, and she cursed under her breathe as she looked around.

"Okay, don't panic, it's just a sea creature with an insatiable taste for human flesh, that I've been talking with, for a while, oh great," Ripley hurried down the hallways. She ended up hiding in an office and locked the door behind her.

Cautiously, she looked around the room and made sure there wasn't any body of water or gaping holes. "Oh great, you locked yourself in a small room with a sea creature that knows Utopia from the back of his fins," she muttered.

She looked around the office, she cursed under her breathe as she panicked. She must've uprooted everything she can think of and stopped when she tugged on a book on the shelf and a passageway opened before her.

"Oh great, a _dark_ passageway," Ripley investigated the darkness. She looked behind towards the door as she heard footsteps coming towards it and she hurried inside, closing it behind her.

She hurried down the winding passageway, like a maze, she didn't look behind, and she hurried through it until she came to a doorway and hit the button. It opened and she hurried out of the passageway and closed the secret door.  
Turning around, Ripley looked around to find herself in another office. She looked down to her map and barely saw what part of Utopia she was in now. Frowning, she hurried towards the door and opened it, peering out into the hallway.

In the distance, she saw the blue hue of the ocean water and she followed it. "Okay, any time, any time," Ripley looked around as she hobbled quickly. She reached the large panels of glass and she looked towards the area to her left.

She was in another tram station and hurried towards the map on the wall. Looking at it she found she made her way towards the Commerce Area, filled with restaurants, clothing stores, everything an elite patron needed to enjoy life under the sea.

"Oh great, I'm nowhere near the damn Administrative Area," Ripley sucked air through her teeth. She decided to go around the Commerce Area and hurried.

It took time but she came across a hidden office in a decrepitude bakery and looked for another passageway. She nearly panicked when she found a dead body shoved into the closet.

It'd been there for a while and it wore a white-collar shirt with a black vest, a skeletal face, and he had a gaping hole where his throat should've been, no doubt because of Daniels.

"Oh god," Ripley covered her mouth in horror as she witnessed the body. Daniels must've not liked the taste of the man, either, and shoved his body in the closet.

Looking around the office, she found his wallet and looked inside. "Sinclair H. Carrol," she read the name and remembered the newspaper.

"What am I going to do?" Ripley's dark eyes looked around the office. "What are you going to do Ripley, he's not going to listen to you and he's not exactly friendly. He knows where you are and he's going to come for you, if he doesn't just go after the others first. Okay, so, what are you going to do to stop him?"

Looking on the map, she went over the areas. "I was never for a fish fry, but for this, I'm making an exception," Ripley tensed up as she came up with a plan to lure Daniels to his watery grave.


	46. Undersea Terror Pt 8 (Final)

The determination for finding Ripley took the four through the secret passages they discovered. One of them took them towards the Housing Area where they searched the rooms.

When they didn't find her, they went down to the basement where Arthur found her cane lying in the bottom of the water.

"Oh god," Karen held a hand over her mouth as she looked in the water, but didn't find Ripley.

Arthur looked towards the open area where water went through the underside of the rooms, but much of it's blocked by debris, too big for Ripley to pass through.

"He must've found her," Sinclair blinked as he watched the three panic. Matt turned to him and asked, "How do we find him?"

Sinclair shrugged and replied, "Let him come find you."

Matt ran a hand through his matted hair and got an idea. Sharks smell blood in the water, a sea monster would've easily smelled blood, too.

"Okay, here's the plan," Matt gathered them around. "I'm bait, okay. I'll lead him on and you three make a trap for him in the… Utilities Area. I get him to spring it and interrogate him."

Arthur looked at him funny. He sheepishly asked, "How are we going to do that?"

Karen pulled on his arm and told him they'll figure it out.

Matt went and grab the sharpest thing he could find and cut the palm of his hand. He dripped blood into the water and hurried up the lift.

"Wish me luck and find Ripley if you can!" Matt ordered them as the lift carried him up.

Karen looked towards the men and worked out their plan. "Okay, so, the Utilities Area is completely flooded out, right?" Karen looked at Sinclair. Sinclair nodded, "Idiots bombed it to hell and back."

Arthur asked how she planned to trap the sea monster. Karen sheepishly replied, "Well, he's a fish, so, with a net?"

It didn't take time before they jumbled a plan and hurried with Sinclair up the lift and hurried towards the Utilities Area through the passageways.

The moment their ankles became soaked in water and there's holes from bombs everywhere, they knew they've reached the Utilities Area.

"There's probably still some live wires," Sinclair warned them as he waddled through the water with them.  
They reached a room that fishermen used to bring their hull for inspection and cleaning before it reached the restaurants in the Commerce Area.

Carefully, Karen and Arthur waddled through the cold water towards the tables and grabbed nets and weights. Sinclair helped carry them out of the room and they hurried towards a large hole that's connected to the other parts of Utopia.

The Utilities Area, meant to hold cargo and other aspects that cluttered the other areas, bombed out from the divers using bombs to kill each other. Not too far, the storage where they kept the sea monster.

Deducing that despite the area becoming inhabitable, the sea monster would've come back to it because it's the area it was most familiar with. It marked it as its territory and judging from the bones left lying out in puddles of water collecting in dented floors, the sea monster brought its kills here.

"Nothing's fresh," Sinclair noted. "Either she's alive or he rejected her."

Karen helped Arthur set up the trap, Sinclair worked to tie the weights to the nets and the three hurried.

"What if this doesn't work?" Karen worried about the plan not working. If all fails, not only would Ripley die, but also Matt.

Arthur chewed on the bottom of his lips before saying, "Happy thoughts, Karen, happy thoughts!"

Elsewhere, Matt held his hand as he bled over the ground, it hurt like hell, but he knew that the sea monster would've smelled him a mile away.

He took a passageway away from the Housing Area and it led him to the Entertainment Area. Bleeding over the ground he looked around, trying to look for Ripley and the sea monster.

"Ripley, I know you, you're gonna pop out at any time, now," Matt looked around as he walked. He hoped that Ripley would've showed up, yelling at him for hurting himself intentionally, and help him escape the mauls of a hungry sea monster.

"Please tell me, you're alright," he frowned as he sucked air through his teeth.

Finding another secret passageway, Matt found his way to the Commerce Area. The pain got to him and ended up finding a med kit. Wrapping his hand in the gauze, he groaned that he hoped it didn't leave a scar. He wouldn't know how to tell Diana where he got a scar on his hand. Unless he lied and said he cut his hand on a nail, which, he did, but lied _where_ it happened.

"Ripley, _please_ , tell me you're okay and you have a better plan," Matt frowned as he looked around. He didn't see her still and he grew worried. Ripley's stubborn and she didn't go down easily, but with the sea monster, Matt worried she's outmatched.

Matt slowly made his way through the Commerce Area and he found an office hidden in a bakery.

Looking around, Matt stopped when he noticed the body in the closet and froze. He found the decomposed body of Sinclair H. Carrol and he had the same wound as the body he and the others found in the Administrative Area.

It dawned on Matt that the man they've been talking to wasn't who he said he was, and he just left him with Karen and Arthur.

"Oh god," Matt winced as he realized the truth.

He looked around the office, apparently Sinclair hid in it when Andrew started cracking down on his newspaper. From what Matt gathered, Sinclair hid until his death, and his killer walked among Karen and Arthur.

Realizing his mistake, Matt turned and tried to leave, only to hear heavy footsteps coming towards the office door.

He knew it wasn't Ripley's and panicked. In a blind panic, he nearly tossed the office, looking for a way out, only to find another passageway and followed it out of the office.

Matt didn't look behind, too scared to see a giant monster trying to eat him.

"Ripley, if there's a sign, _please_ give it," Matt muttered under his breathe.

Reaching the end of the narrow passageway, he opened the door and fell into a chasm that formed from a bomb, plunging him into dark waters.

"Oh god, it's cold," Matt yelped as he surfaced. He looked around, finding he'd fallen into the subbasement.

In its original state, androids worked day and night, fixing gas, water, electricity. All of it underneath Utopia, preventing patrons from having to see the pipes and the androids fixing them.

Now flooded completely, Matt didn't know where to go from here. He couldn't touch the bottom of the hole from a bombing, and struggled to swim in the deep water that flooded into the hole from the burst pipes.

Forcibly, he pushed against the water, feeling it pushing him down.

Through sheer will, he pushed against the water and forced himself out of the hole and held onto the attached pipes on the wall.

He felt the water passing by his legs as he held onto the pipes, walking against the water current.

As he attempted to traverse the flooded subbasement, he felt eyes on him and he glanced around.

His eyes moved around diligently as he cautiously moved forward. Passing by a burst pipe shooting water, he stopped and felt eyes on him from the back. Turning around, the water from the burst pipe obscured the outline of someone.

"Ripley, _please_ tell me that's you," Matt haphazardly called out to the outline.

It disappeared.

Chewing on the bottom of his lips he turned around and fought against the water current, holing onto the pipes for dear life.

"I'm going to become fish food, aren't I?" Matt frowned as he made a self-realization.

He found the ladder up to the basement above, where droids took food and other items in and around Utopia, without interrupting the experience for the patrons.

As he grabbed the handlebars, he heard a deep chuckle and breathing down his neck.

Matt slowly turned his head to face a man with big glasses, brown suit, and forty-six sharp teeth.

Matt panicked and gulped. He tried to smile as he sheepishly asked the man, "Uh, h-hello, I'm just looking for my mate, uh, seen her?"

Daniels shrugged and responded, "Don't know, she took off, don't know how with her knee. She'd be an easy one, if I wanted her."

Daniels didn't eat Ripley and Ripley's still alive, having fled him the moment he showed his true colours.

"Well, what're you doing here?" Matt tried to keep the conversation going in hopes of either a miracle happening or keep Daniels talking long enough for him to come up with a plan.

Daniels shook his head. "I'm not hungry for _her_ ," he told Matt. "Don't taste good, but _you_ on the other hand."

He trailed and Matt got the picture. Matt sheepishly asked, "Is there any way we can settle this with some fish and chips?"

Daniels leaned forward, his thin sharp razor teeth glistened and Matt realized that he wasn't hungry for fish and chips.

Matt felt his heart beat against his chest as he realized his situation. He couldn't flee up the ladder and he didn't want to coast through the water on the off chance it took him somewhere he couldn't escape.

Daniels started licking his thin lips as he loosened his tie. "I'm mighty hungry, I think you'll be my first lunch," he informed Matt.

Matt shirked as he grasped the handlebars. "Uh, it'll be my first lunch with… a… sea… monster," Matt gulped.

He closed his eyes and braced for Daniels to start eating him.

"Keep your damn hands off him, you mealy mouthed bastard!" Matt heard a familiar voice and Daniels screeched in pain.

Matt felt hands yanking him up the ladder and he opened his eyes to see Ripley looking at him.

He couldn't help but hug her tightly. "Oh, bloody hell, I was wondering where you were!" Matt sighed as he released Ripley and she closed the hatch.

She apologized to him and looked behind him. She worryingly asked him, "Where's Karen and Arthur?"

Matt haphazardly told her he sent them to the Utilities Area to prepare a trap for the sea monster. Which he discovered looked like the dead man he and the others found.

"Oh god," Matt covered his mouth. "I left them with him, I didn't know."  
He told Ripley that "Sinclair" helped them but finding his dead body stuffed in a closet in his hidden office, Matt didn't know who he left with Karen and Arthur.

Ripley frowned and helped him up from the ground and she led him down the basement hallway.

"Incidentally, he kept mentioning the Utilities Area," Ripley huffed as she hobbled with Matt towards a hatch, she found that took them towards the buffer area near the Utilities Area.

"Oh good, that'd make it easier," Matt frowned.

They rushed to the hatch where Ripley had a jerry rig next to it, planning to take it up with her.

"I found it stashed away, I planned on having a fish broil, but got caught up trying to escape a hungry sea monster," Ripley summed her experiences.

Matt helped her bring it up the hatch and once he got through the hatch, she sealed it shut and he helped pushed it down the winding hallway towards the Utilities Area.

They hurried through the secret passage out into the Utilities Area and Matt rushed to look through the rooms, hoping to find Karen and Arthur.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Matt felt a pit in his stomach.

Ripley reminded him that Karen and Arthur can handle themselves and that they'll be fine, in an attempt to keep him calm.

They entered a room with a gaping hole, filled with water, and looked around.

No Karen or Arthur and the two looked at each other. "Oh god, where are they?" Matt looked around, panicking.

He nearly jumped when Arthur appeared and he turned around to face him.

"Arthur, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Matt held his chest. He stopped when he remembered the bodies and looked at Arthur questionably.

"Ripley!" Karen hugged Ripley.

Ripley patted the top of Karen's head as she hugged her.

Matt turned his head to see Sinclair coming towards them.

"Who are you?" Matt stared at him. "And _don't_ say you're Sinclair!"

Sinclair looked at him and frowned, he knew that it was only a matter of time before someone found out.

"He was already dying when I found him," Sinclair began as Ripley pushed Karen and Arthur behind her. "I never wanted this to happen, it just did."

He rubbed his eyes and he shook his head. "I couldn't come here as I was because they'd kill me. So I did what I had to do," he looked to the ground. "I only wanted to find him, that's all I wanted to do."

"Sinclair" revealed that "Daniels" was his son and that the divers took him.

"When I found out what happened, I admit, I was angry, I didn't care what happened to the divers. But he started killing others, using their paranoia against them. He took bodies and used them, to turn people against each other. Innocent people lost their lives here too. I don't blame humans for what few did, but now my son became a monster," he chewed on the bottom of his lips, showing bits of his forty-six teeth.

Karen lowered her hands as she stared at "Sinclair" and she asked him, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

She was told that humans tended to destroy things they didn't understand and "Sinclair" didn't want them to think he'd kill them.

Arthur tilted his head as he brought up, "So, it was _you_ who reported the story!"

He watched "Sinclair" nod as he explained that Andrew shot the real Sinclair. Sinclair hid in his office as he bleed out from his wound. "Sinclair" found him, after finding the passage way into his office. He killed and assumed Sinclair's identity and sent chills down Andrew's spine when he saw "Sinclair".

"I was _trying_ to warn people," he told them.

With the revelation that "Sinclair" wanted to stop his son, who've become addicted to human meat and suffered under the divers' abuse. The four glimpsed at each other.

"So, what do you want to do, I mean, we don't want to hurt him if there's a chance to help him," Matt gestured towards "Sinclair" and "Sinclair" shook his head.

He told Matt, "He's a lost cause. Human meat, you see, it's poison to us. We can't eat it without it killing us. My son ate too much, he can't eat anything else. Without human flesh, he'll die."

It sent chills down Matt's spine when he realized what "Sinclair" meant about shooting the sea monster. He wanted to end his son's suffering.

"He told me what they'd done," Ripley brought up what "Daniels" told her. "I'm so sorry, is there no other way?"

"Sinclair" shook his head, he considered all the options, but "Daniels" is a lost cause.

He urged them to help him kill his own son and they haphazardly agreed to help.

Matt took off his gauze and restarted the bleeding, droplets of blood dropped into the pool of water and he hurried away from the edge. He waited for "Daniels" to smell his blood as the four hid.

Uneasy, Matt glimpsed towards the water, still, and quiet. He only heard his heartbeat and he panicked.

He heard the door opening and he jumped, turning around to see "Daniels" stepping into the room.

"You can't hide from me," Matt heard him. Matt shirked in his spot as he sheepishly asked, "Can we at least talk it over with some tea?"

"Daniels" came towards him and he stepped backwards, stopping short of the gaping hole.

"Yum, yum," he heard "Daniels" say.

Matt dove away just as "Daniels" tried to grab him, only for "Sinclair" to appear in front him.

"You," whispered "Daniels".

"Sinclair" nodded and responded, "It's me, my child."

"Daniels" stared at him. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Sinclair" told him, "It's time to go home."

"Daniels" shook his head. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to find the humans that came here. "Papa, I want to make you proud," he told his father. "I'm a hunter, now!"

He motioned with his hands, he hunted the humans without fail, but "Sinclair" said he forgot the _one_ rule.

"My child, you forgot the rule," he heard his father tell him.

"Daniels" disagreed and shouted, "But I hunted, like you taught me!"

"Sinclair" frowned and told his son. "We hunt when we are hungry. We do not deplete our stock. My son, you _shamefully_ broke our rule. I tried to help you, but you _chose_ to eat humans. We cannot eat them, my son," he softly told his son. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way."

He moved out of the way and Ripley pushed the jerry rig into "Daniels" chest with the cane he'd given her, and sent him into the water. In seconds, "Daniels" roared as he felt the electricity course through his body. He convulsed as he lost his form, it turned green and scaly, his eyes turned black, and his "suit" disappeared.

In minutes, his body floated up to the surface, limp.

"Sinclair" dropped his form, revealing his true form. He stared mournfully at his son's body as it bobbed in the electrified water.

Cautiously, the four stood behind "Sinclair" and he shook his head.

"I'm _so_ sorry for what he'd done," he told them. "He had every right to kill the divers, but everything else, he had none."

He led them out of the room, helped them find their way back to Andrew's secret office where they stood near the police box. For a while they talked with "Sinclair" and he planned to return to the open sea.

He deduced because of the compromised integrity of Utopia, within years, it'd all break down and disappear into the unknown.

Once they finished talking, "Sinclair" watched the police box disappear before his eyes.

Returning to the Odds & Ends, Arthur treated Matt's cut and Ripley scolded him.

"Never do it again!" Ripley pulled on his cheek.

Matt shirked in his spot as Arthur finished wrapping his hand and told him to keep it dry.

The four spent much of the remaining time in the shop talking.

"Utopia, supposed to be a grand place," Matt shrugged as he sat around with the others. Ripley frowned as she told him, "No matter how rich or poor you are, nature always wins."

Eventually, Ripley decided to close the shop and send the three home. Matt came up with a cover story for why his hand is bandaged and Karen and Arthur didn't plan any trips to the beaches.

Ripley went up to her flat and relaxed in her bed. She took some sleeping aid and fell asleep.

A father's love, so strong, that even a father knew when his own kin, despite all his love and teachings, turned foul, still loved his kin. Having to kill his own kin to prevent them from hurting themselves and others, the most difficult thing a father could do. And yet, despite this, he always loved his kin.

The End


	47. The Neighbourhood (Final)

An empty neighbourhood, lined with houses, no vehicles parked in their driveways, birds chirped in the trees, and dogs played in the street, but there were no people. Laying in the sunlight, the cats that stretched out on the pavements, sunning themselves in comfort.

The only person in the whole neighbourhood, sat comfortably in her chair, she looked out to see the animals playing, sunning themselves, eating when they're hungry, and sleeping at her feet.

She looked out to the street and sees someone coming down the street, but she doesn't know this person, she only knows that this person doesn't belong. Nobody but her belongs in the neighbourhood.

Getting up from her chair, she went out into the street and stood idly while the person hobbled down the street. She doesn't know who this person was, doesn't look like anyone she knows. It looks like they needed a cane to walk, but they seemed confused as she was.

They noticed her, another woman, she looked at her and she looked back. It surprised her to see someone in her own world. She didn't bring anyone into this world, she didn't want to bring to anyone into this world. Nobody could come into this world without her, it is known.

How did this woman break into her world?

"Who are you?" the odd woman asked the frazzled woman coming down the street, towards her. The frazzled woman's confused, she didn't know there was anyone else here.

"To the point, are we?" The Woman heard from the frazzled woman. "Ripley, what about you?"

"No matter, nobody here but me and the animals," the odd woman informed Ripley. She didn't need her name anymore, it's just her and the animals.

Ripley tilted her head at the odd woman who stood in front of her and had a curious look on her face. The odd woman hadn't seen another person in so long, she didn't know what other people looked like. Her broken English showed that she hadn't talked to other people so long that it degraded overtime. It sounded like a young child's English.

"How did you get here?" the odd woman asked Ripley. Ripley replied, "We took a wrong turn."

"Impossible, nobody knows how to come here," the odd woman frowned. She wanted to know how Ripley found her way here. "You bring others?"

Ripley shrugged and said they were her friends. It made the odd woman frown further, the word alone brought negative connotations.

"Where are they?" the odd woman asked Ripley.

Ripley shrugged and told her they got separated and she's been trying to find them. The odd woman's the only one she found and the odd woman told her, "Only one here, nobody else!"

She was the only one in the neighbourhood.

Confused, Ripley inquired where are the other people, but the odd woman shook her head. "They do not belong here," she refuted. "Just us here, nobody else."

She referred to herself and the animals.

Ripley inquired where they are, but the odd woman shrugged. "I do not know," she admits. "But it is home."

She believed she was home and nobody else belonged in the empty neighbourhood but her and the animals.

The odd woman turned her head to see a cat with it's tail pointed upwards as it hurried towards her. Smiling, she reached down and gently scooped up the cat and held it like a child. She introduced the orange spotted cat to Ripley. "This Donna, mean people left her, she's mine now. Nobody hurts her here."

Abandoned by her owners, the cat came into ownership of the odd woman that cradled it. The cat let out deep purrs as the odd woman scratched behind the ears. It licked her fingers and it made the odd woman smile.

She held the cat as she spoke with Ripley.

"I don't understand, how is this possible?" Ripley asked her. "How did you end up here?"

The odd woman frowned as she rubbed Donna's head. "Been long, don't remember, just wanted to get away," she replied.

She admitted that she didn't remember, that the only thing she remembered was she wanted to get away.

Confused, Ripley inquired, "What do you mean get away?'

Donna batted at the odd woman's hand and she gently sat the cat down on the asphalt before it looked at Ripley and hurried away.

"Mean people," Ripley heard her. "Just wanted them to stop."

The odd woman didn't tell her much. She hardly remembered the event. "I'm here now, no mean people," she smiled at Ripley. "Animals very happy!"

Ripley looked around, she saw animals roaming the empty streets, running down driveways of empty homes, and not even a care in the world. "Where do they come from?" she asked the odd woman.

The odd woman responded. "They come here," she shrugged at Ripley. Ripley tilted her head and asked, "How?"

The odd woman shrugged again. "They come here when they want to, but they stay, they don't want to go back," she asserted.

All the animals that came into her world, always come from the Outside. They enter through an unknown mean and once they discover the warmth of The Woman, they don't want to leave.

"So, what about people?" Ripley gestured and the odd woman shook her head. She responded, "No people, people always mean, should send you to the wolves, we don't like other people."

She threatened to send Ripley to the wolves, a fabric of the empty world that the odd woman uses as defense.

Ripley raised her voice. "Now listen you, I'm only trying to find my friends!" she told the odd woman.

The odd woman retorted, "Find your friends, hurt us, right?"

She insinuated that Ripley and her friends would hurt them, believing that they're as horrible as the people the odd woman knew. Ripley shook her head and gestured, "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to find my friends and leave, okay?"

The odd woman didn't believe her. She accuses Ripley. "Mean people always lie, they always lie," she points.

Ripley wanted to take a step forward, but stopped when she realized that the odd woman controlled the world. She controlled it to the point that she could easily send Ripley to those wolves without so much as blink and she apparently suffered some severe trauma that made her hesitant in talking or helping other people.

"Look, what can I possibly do to you?" Ripley points at herself. "I can barely stand without my cane, what do you think I can do to you?"

The odd woman stares at her blankly. She tilts her head at Ripley, studying her. "You suffered from mean people too?" The Woman asked Ripley.

She asked if Ripley's hurt by others like her. Ripley slowly nods and replies, "I have."

"Then you know," the odd woman gestured.

She inferred that Ripley knew how painful the experience was.

Ripley slowly nods again. She then says, "But they're not hurting me anymore."

The odd woman doubted this. She tells Ripley, "You don't know that."

The odd woman believed Ripley didn't know if those mean people stopped hurting her.

Ripley looked down to her knee, she knew it was going to act up again, as always. She looked up to the odd woman. "Look, can we discuss this around a table, my knee's acting up," she asked her. The stared at her for a while before slowly nodding.

"Okay, but I make you a chair first," the odd woman turned around towards her home and another chair formed right beside the one she sat at until she saw Ripley.

Turning around, the odd woman looked at Ripley, "There, I made it higher for you."

She made the chair higher for Ripley so she wouldn't have to bend her knees much. "You follow, okay?" the odd woman looked at Ripley.

Ripley nods and begins to follow the odd woman. Looking around, she saw cats laying in yards, dogs playing in the road, and birds flying overhead.

The odd woman opens the door to the housed deck with screens for Ripley and she entered inside. Ripley took her spot at the chair as did the odd woman in hers.

"So, nobody's here but you?" Ripley asked her. She nods. "Yes, nobody here but me and my animals."

Ripley's astonished that the odd woman entered and formed a world parallel to the former, sans people. She controlled it so well, she hardly thought about things as they happened with ease. "Oh, I think it's nighttime, now," the odd woman looked to the sky and it slowly darkened before Ripley's eyes and lights from the torch lamps turned on and lights lining the driveway lit up. Animals hurried to their homes for the night and a cat came up to the deck through the cat door and promptly jumped into the odd woman's lap.

"This Stella," the odd woman points at the black cat. "Mean people abandoned her, left her out in the streets, mine now."

Stella purred as she kneaded the odd woman's lap and went around in circles until she plopped herself on the lap and closed her eyes.

"How do they eat?" Ripley became curious on how the animals ate. The odd woman told her, "I feed them. They hungry, I give them food, see, watch!"

She turned her head away from Ripley and a food bowl formed before them with wet cat food. Stella opened her gold eyes and saw the wet food and jumped from her lap and ran straight to the food bowl.

"Doesn't it get lonely here?" Ripley inquired about the fact the odd woman's the only human. She shook her head and responded, "Not lonely, have pets."

She seemed content with the animals, despite that they'll never hold a conversation with her.

"What about your family, don't you think they're worried about you?" Ripley asked her. It seemed odd she didn't bring her family into this world. The odd woman shook her head. "They do not understand. They yell a lot, they scare me," she recoiled as she responded to Ripley's question.

She didn't want to bring her family to the world, because they always yelled, not at her most of the time, at each other, over whatever made them angry that day. Even if they weren't, she couldn't bring them into her world, they didn't understand. They wouldn't understand that in her world, everything they wanted could've been achieved without the toils of work.

"What if they miss you?" Ripley countered. Surely, the odd woman's parents worried about her going missing. The Woman shook her head at this. "It been too long," she waved her hand at this.

It's been so long since she's seen her parents, no doubt they've already moved on, where she didn't know or care. It didn't matter to her.

"Well, what about your friends?" Ripley tried asking her about her friends, if they'd miss her at least. Shaking her head, the odd woman replied, "Friends become mean people, don't want them."

She didn't have or want _human_ friends in fear they'll become mean people, too. "Besides, animals are my friends," she smiled.

Ripley attempted to show the odd woman that she wasn't a "mean person" in an attempt to win her over. If she could, then all she'd have to do is help her find her friends.

"Do you ever want to leave here?" Ripley looked at the odd woman. "No," the odd woman shrugged at Ripley's question. Ripley tilted her head and inquired, "You're going to live here for the rest of your life, what's gonna happen when you die?"

She wanted to know what'd happen if the odd woman died, what'd become of the universe and the animals that reside in it.

The odd woman frowned and replied, "Another me comes and takes care of them."

When she dies, another her appears and does the same things she does, when _she_ dies another takes _her_ place, and so on. "Makes easier for animals to trust better," claimed the Woman. If every individual formed in the universe looked like her, sounded like her, acted like her, the animals wouldn't get scared.

"It's what we do," the odd woman told Ripley. "We care about animals, we want them happy."

It implied that this odd woman wasn't the original who came to this universe, she since died from whatever cause, and before her death, she ensured that the animals and the empty universe they inhabited have someone that looked like her continue taking care of them. If there's animals that needed home, the Women protect and nurture them.

Ripley settled in the chair and frowned. She looked to the animals that relaxed in the empty roads, playing in the empty yards, they were content, not afraid of anything or anyone. If they were hungry the odd woman summoned food for them without hesitation. The animals ran for their food hungrily ate and drank from the bowls that appeared out of thin air.

"My friends aren't going to hurt you, we just want to go home, okay, help me find them and we'll leave you, promise," Ripley encouraged the odd woman to let her find her friends and leave.

The odd woman slowly blinked and responded, "Not your home."

Ripley eyed her and responded with, "What?"

The odd woman nodded. She pointed at Ripley, "Their home, not yours."

Ripley stared at her and asked, "What are you talking about?"

The odd woman pointed up the sky. She responded, "You're an interloper."

Ripley stared at her quizzically and shrugged. She asked, "What does that have to do with us going home?"

The odd woman told Ripley, that it wasn't _her_ home, _she_ was an interloper, and she could tell by looking at Ripley.

"I see it," the odd woman pointed above Ripley's head. "The aura!"

She excitedly told Ripley that she had an aura that told her everything.

"Everything?" Ripley eyed this strange woman who's been telling her wild things for the last couple of minutes.

The odd woman nodded. She calmed down and asked Ripley, "Is that why you don't want to go home?"

She didn't infer much, but Ripley got the gist of it and frowned.

Looking down at her feet, Ripley mournfully told her, "There's nothing there, _nothing_."

The odd woman frowned and summoned tea and biscuits for Ripley. She thanked the odd woman before drinking the tea and eating the biscuits. If they tasted like normal tea and biscuits, she couldn't tell.

Sympathizing with Ripley, the odd woman encouraged her, "Well, is it your home, _now_?"

She tried to ask Ripley if she found their home becoming hers, but Ripley had a look on her face.

"I'm not sure," Ripley admitted. The odd woman comforted her, saying, "Because they're not with you, right?"

She referred to her other friends and Ripley looked away pitifully. "I just want them back," Ripley admits to the odd woman, "I-I love Matt, Karen, and Arthur, but…"

She trailed and the odd woman finished her sentence. "But they're not _your_ friends," she stared at Ripley as they made eye contact.

Ripley looked to the ground again and closed her eyes. "It's funny, I never thought I'd chance meeting them, then," she mused. She bit down on her lip. "Now, I'm not sure anymore."

She stayed quiet for most of the "night" until the odd woman asked if she's ever going to tell them.

Shaking her head, Ripley responded, "They're safer not knowing."

The odd woman brought up, "But how long will that last?"

Ripley replied, "As long as it can."

The odd woman allowed Ripley to stay in the neighbourhood for the "night" and she went about her time tending to the animals while Ripley sat in the chair, contemplating.

To tell them the truth, its daunted Ripley. She shook her head, they didn't have to know. She hasn't seen… him, so there's no need to tell Matt and the others. They're safe, they're happy, sure their adventures could've been better, but as far as she knew, they didn't _have_ to know.

She ended up falling asleep in the chair, by the time she woke up, she had a cat sleeping in her lap and it woke up when she moved her arms. It jumped down from her lap and hurried away from her.

The odd woman made it daylight and she proceeded to feed the animals that gathered around her for food. She smiled and petted them all, they mewed and barked, ate their fill before she summoned toys and the dogs ran to play with them while the cats bathed in the sun.

Ripley stood up from the chair and patted down her lap, she watched the odd woman walk towards her.

"So, you believe me now?" Ripley asked her.

The odd woman nods. "I do now, yes," she replied.

Ripley asked if she'll let her find her friends and the odd woman nodded.

She led Ripley out to the street and pointed to a house with grey sidings. "Go through the door, it takes you to your friends," she instructed Ripley.

Ripley briefly looked to see the animals coming up behind the odd woman, watching her in unison.

"They're in the field," the odd woman told Ripley. "The loud one is chasing the meek one and the curious one got pushed into the pond."

She perfectly described the trio and Ripley nods. She stops and says, "Hey, uh, thanks for not sending me or them to the wolves."

The odd woman nods. Ripley then said, "Look, it's obvious you're staying here, so, stay safe alright?"

The odd woman smiled and responded, "We will, go, be with them."

Ripley nods and turned around she took a few steps towards the house with grey sidings before the odd woman called to her and she turned her head.

"Find your peace," the odd woman encouraged Ripley.

Ripley slowly nods before she turned her head and headed to the front door of the house. She opened it and entered through the threshold.

She reappeared in the same field the odd woman described and she saw Karen chasing after Arthur while Matt dried himself off.

"When I get my hands on you!" Karen chased Arthur.

Arthur cried out, "I didn't mean anything about it, I swear!"

Shaking her head, Ripley mused, "Nothing ever changes, do they?"

She walked across the field and Matt noticed her.

He sighed as he shook his head disapprovingly. He asked her, "Where were you?"

Ripley told him nothing about the odd woman and the neighbourhood, instead saying she took a stroll. She then asked Matt what happened and he admitted he accidentally tripped and fell into the pond.

Shaking her head, Ripley sighed as she replied, "I _told_ you those shoes don't fit you!"

The four returned to the police box and left for the Odds & Ends. Matt changed out of his soaking wet clothes and changed his shoes to his old pair.

"Where were you anyway?" Karen inquired where Ripley was when she hobbled far from the three and the police box, she disappeared and Matt attempted to find her, but ran in circles instead.

"You thought going into the pond would've helped?" Ripley summed.

Matt sheepishly smiled as he replied, "Well, it was the thought that counted, right?"

The day ended and the three left for their homes and Ripley went up to her flat where she spent much of her night sitting at the table, drinking.

"I can't tell them," she concluded. "It's too dangerous, they _can't_ find out."

She drank until she ended up falling asleep at the table, when she woke up, she showered and cleaned up.

"They can _never_ find out," Ripley made the vow.

The End


	48. Arthur Saves the World Pt 1

Arthur paced around the room as he looked at his friends, they stared at him confusingly. He gestured with his hands as he explained, "I swear, that's what happened!"

He'd told them thirty minutes prior that he saved the world.

Karen asked if he was all right, which he claimed he was.

Matt scratched at his head as he tried to understand Arthur's story.

Ripley looked at him funny.

Arthur asserted that the events that happened did in fact happen and that he saved the world.

"Okay, so, we were all asleep and cocooned, but not you?" Karen recalled the part in the story where Arthur found the three wrapped up in cocoons, asleep. He tried to wake them up, but they never did, and he panicked.

"Why were you the only one awake?" Ripley asked Arthur.

Arthur stopped pacing around the room and explained to Ripley. He gestured as he did. "I don't know. I know I went to use the loo, but I couldn't figure out how to leave, and by the time I got out, you all were cocooned!" Arthur watched Ripley furrow her brow at the explanation.

"So, what did it, then?" Karen asked what caused the cocoons.

Arthur pulled on his blue sleeves and replied, "A spider lady, you know, the kind with fangs, part mantis, but I assumed that because of her arms, and she tried to bite my head off!"

He gestured wildly while describing how a spider lady tried to track him, she almost caught him in her webs, hadn't he managed to escape in time. "She even put milk in _after_ pouring the tea!" Arthur stated as the three looked at him skeptically. "She was already cross even before she tried to bite my head off!"

He explained that the slight tipped him off that she wasn't who she said she was. Anyone worth their weight in tea would've agreed, nobody puts milk in after the tea, else it curdles.

"So, she puts milk after the tea, that's not a crime," Karen shrugged at this assertion. Arthur shirked as he mustered, "Well, it should!"

Matt raised a finger as he asked Arthur, "So, this spider lady, why did she put us in cocoon?"

Arthur explained that she wanted to eat them, she been hiding among the patrons of the resort planet they landed on and she lured unsuspecting patrons to their deaths.

"Well, how did you stop her?" Karen wanted to know how Arthur stopped the evil spider lady from eating her and the others.

Arthur asserted, "I dropped a rock on her!"

The room went quiet and eyes rested on him as he asserted that he dropped a rock on the spider lady.

He looked at the trio who looked back and gestured. He explained, "I did, she tried to bite my head off and I dropped a rock on her, that's how I woke everyone up!"

Ripley ran a hand through her auburn hair and said to Arthur, "Art, I think you need to start at the beginning."

Arthur took a deep breathe and started to tell the story about how he saved the world.

But before we get to to that point, we start at the beginning.

A cold week in November, the chill of winter started coming in, slowly making its way through the land.

It didn't hamper the work going on in the Odds & End, Ripley bought some broken electronics and planned on fixing them up. She's already repaired dozens of VCRs that collectors already bought up in drove. Her next plan involved fixing a LaserDisc, Betamax, and even a Blu-Ray player with a defective laser.

Culminating the period where old things are new again, Ripley aimed to target the period and sell more stuff.

While she did this, Matt helped her run the shop, waiting for Karen and Arthur to come by.

It seemed that the four received passes for Resort Rose in the Nebula Galaxy on the Planet Weaver from someone that the four knew and helped along the way. In thanks, they offered invitations for a resort where there's food, massages, and everything else.

No strangers to resorts, aside from Ripley, the trio wanted to escape the cold spell that's taking a firm grasp in the area.

"Do you think it'll go away?" Matt showed Ripley the scar on his hand from the adventure in Utopia. Ripley held his hand and studied it. "Put more cream on it, I'm sure it'll go away by the time you turn thirty," she suggested.

He told Diana he hurt himself, omitting what he done, and she scolded him for it.

During her trip overseas, Diana talked with one of her colleagues. She wanted Matt to come with her and meet him at a restaurant and bring Ripley along tonight after work.

"Well, you told me she's getting out more, right?" Diana looked at Matt. "So, surely, she'd come to the restaurant with us since it's not _technically_ a date, right?"

Diana caught on that Ripley wouldn't come to anything they invited her, out of worry that she'd muddle in their affairs. If it's implicitly stated it wasn't a date, nothing to suggest otherwise, logically, Ripley wouldn't become hesitant.

Matt pointed out that even then, Ripley probably wouldn't come. Diana asked if he could try to talk her about it, since she's more comfortable with him than her.

Matt promised Diana, he'd try to talk it over with Ripley, but warned that he told her so, when Ripley inevitably declined the offer.

Inevitably, he had to talk to Ripley about the conversation. "Er, Rip, can I ask you something?" Matt spoke up while Ripley repaired a broken Betamax player. Ripley responded, "What's it?"

Matt took a deep breath. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to at least show Diana that he tried. So, he asked her, "Uh, are you by chance free tonight?"

Ripley screwed in the last screw for the black Betamax casing and glanced up. She asked, "What's this about?"

Matt chewed on the bottom of his lip as he explained to her. "Oh, Diana wants to meet with a colleague sometime tonight and she… thought you might want to come with us," he smiled at her.

Ripley furrowed her brow as she inquired, "What brought this on?"

Matt shirked in his spot as he felt her dark eyes narrowing on him. He admitted that he told Diana how Ripley's been hobbling around New London more, going to restaurants further away from the shop, not just picking up food from the nearest ones.

He quickly told her that he only said it to alleviate Diana's concerns about Ripley's welfare. The fact Diana's worried about her didn't make Ripley happy about it.

"Might I ask _why_ I'm a subject of interest in these conversations?" Ripley wondered why Diana took an interest in her.

Since they known each other, Diana's been trying to talk to her, but Ripley's moodiness always caused strife between them. Despite this, Ripley made it clear she's happy for Diana and Matt, but outside this, there's not much she wanted to discuss.

Matt shirked in his spot as he admitted, "She's worried about you."

Ripley sharply exhaled as she sat the Betamax back in its packaging. She calmly asked Matt, "Why's that?"

Matt uncomfortably admitted that Diana had a friend who shared similar traits as Ripley and committed suicide after losing a battle with depression. They wouldn't seek help, out of fear, and instead hid their depression until it inevitably killed them.

Diana worried that Ripley might go down the same path, which was why she became concerned about her welfare.

Ripley stared at Matt who stepped back from the counter.

"Matt, I'm not sure what went on with her friend's life that made them want to take their own life, but let this be perfectly clear: I'm _not_ them and I rather you two not talk about me behind my back, understood?" Ripley restrained herself from lashing out against Matt for only telling her what he learned from Diana.

Matt slowly nodded as Ripley reached down and picked up the Blu-Ray player with the defective laser.

"Dare I ask, who's this colleague of hers?" Ripley calmed herself down and asked about Diana's colleague.

Sheepishly, Matt pulled on his collar, as he told Ripley what Diana told him.

"His name is Peter MacDonald. Diana says he's studying to become a teacher and he likes to collect antiques," Matt summed what Diana told him about Peter.

Ripley popped off the top of the Blu-Ray player and rested it near her as she looked down on the innards. Matt didn't hear her much while she unscrewed the laser from its position and pulled it out of the Blu-Ray.

Only when she pulled the laser apart, he heard her. "What time?" Ripley asked him as she proceeded to fix the laser.

Matt froze, he didn't know if she's serious or not, with Ripley, he could never tell for sure. Haphazardly, he responded with, "Oh, around eight, at the Greenbrier."

He waited for Ripley's response. If she wasn't serious, she would've sarcastically responded. Instead, she just replied, "Alright."

Matt tilted his head at her. "Er, you're coming?" he looked at her as she pulled out pieces of the laser and replaced them. She responded, "Yep."

Starring at her, Matt rubbed the back of his head as he offered, "Ah, well, you know, if you don't want to come, I can tell Di, er, she'll understand."

Matt became concerned, increasingly when Ripley asked, "Casual or formal?"

Matt told her it's casual. He ended up asking her, "Are you going to do something?"

It explained why Ripley wanted to come to the dinner despite Matt telling what Diana told him. Nothing's scarier than a quiet Ripley, dormant, waiting for the time to lash out at someone who angered her. It's even scarier when she seemingly behaved and proper, because it's only a matter of time.

Ripley put together the laser and checked her work. "It's a dinner, not a paintball match, Matt," Ripley muttered while she concentrated reinstalling the laser into the Blu-Ray player.

Matt watched her turn on the Blu-Ray player, putting in a disc, checking the laser. He wanted to ask her what changed, if she is all right, she hardly talked about what Dr. Almar did to her and she seemed sincere wanting to push past what he done.

Yet, despite what she claimed, Matt caught her looking past people, like she expected someone behind them, even when they're the only ones there.

She continued to withdraw herself, but less after she lashed out at someone, instead, she just withdrew herself at random. Even when she hasn't lashed out at anyone, she withdrew herself regardless.

Given that she'd never tell him anything, Matt worried.

His thoughts lost when Karen and Arthur entered the shop. "I'm so sick of the cold," Karen complained about the coldness outside. "Is it summer yet?"

"In a couple of months," Ripley told her while she screwed the top of the Blu-Ray back on.

Arthur took off his scarf and hung it up on the rack near the counter. "Ah, well, at least they're selling hot cider again," he comforted Karen. Since it gotten colder out, stores started selling hot cider mixes and it appeared on menus.

"I can't wait for the resort," Karen took off her gloves and jacket, placing them on the rack near Arthur's scarf. "It's nice of him to invite us."

A grateful businessman that the four rescued from certain death wanted to repay their heroism with passes to the resort. Of course, they humbly declined, but he insisted on it, it's not every day a businessman almost knew how a worm felt being swallowed alive by a giant bird.

"Well, it's good to know our efforts to save the worlds at large aren't in vain," Arthur commented on the passes as he stood near the counter while Ripley put up the Blu-Ray player.

Karen innocently brought up a question for Ripley. "You know, Rip, I was wondering. When is Diana going to join in the fun?" she wanted to know when Diana would've been initiated into their gang of traveling misfits.

Ripley calmly told her, "She will _not_ join us."

Karen watched as she locked the cabinets underneath the counter and wipe off the counter. She inquired, "Why not, it's been a few months, I'm sure she'd have a blast… with the resort, but I'm sure she's oaky with the other places, well, _some_ of the places."

Ripley calmly told her while she preoccupied herself with the counter, "We _cannot_ afford the risk. Too many people finding out about the police box brings inherent risks and for the sake of preventing damages and deaths, we _have_ to minimize said risks."

Karen listened to Ripley, the tone of her voice threw Karen off and she turned towards Matt who shirked in his spot.

Ripley finished and she closed the shop. She hobbled behind the others towards the police box and opened it with the key she dutifully kept with her.

Entering the police box, Matt made his way to the console as Ripley closed the door behind her.

"Alright, Resort Rose," Matt flipped the switch and the four felt the air changed around them. The sound of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed through the police box. In minutes the sound stopped and the air changed again, Karen opened the door and poked her head out.

"Yep, Resort Rose, good job, Matt, I thought you'd take us to Hades," Karen complimented Matt on slowly understanding how to use the console, bringing them to the correct place instead of somewhere else like they've misfortunately dealt with.

The four exited the police box, finding it hidden in the garden behind the resort. Ripley locked the police box and hid the key, before rejoining the three as they walked towards the elegant French doors.

"I wonder what the buffet's like," Arthur wondered. He's eaten enough soups, stews, the like to last him the cold season, and he wanted to eat something more tropical.

Matt opened the doors and they walked around towards the front desk where a clerk greeted them.

"Yes, hello, how may I help you four today?" Tina greeted them.

They showed her the passes and she scanned them with the handheld scanner on the desk. "Oh, of course, we've been expecting you, how many rooms do you need?" Tina inquired as she reached for the keyboard.

Matt responded, "Three, please."

One room for Matt, one room for Ripley, and one shared by Karen and Arthur, and Tina registered their names before confirming their information on the monitor mounted on top of the counter pointed at the four.

Correct, Tina grabbed the keycards and handed them to the four. She told them that the passes granted them the Alexandria Suites, expensive suites that most patrons couldn't afford, but with the fours' passes, it's an exception.

"Your passes grant you access to the spas, massages, buffets, three course meals, snacks, and everything in these pamphlets," Tina gave them copies of the pamphlets, showing them what their passes granted.

"Oh, Karen, look, they have an Olympic swimming pool, heated too!" Arthur showed a section with the pool in the pamphlet to Karen.

Using the exclusive lift, the four reached the Alexandria Suites and located their room. "Hey, what's… Baked Alaskan?" Arthur read his pamphlet. He scratched his head as he looked over the dessert. Ripley told him it's good and he took her word for it. He planned to try the dessert with Karen.

"So, Matt, what're you doing first?" Karen asked him. Matt looked at his pamphlet and noticed that they offered an aquatic zoo where patrons could dive in the tanks and mingle with friendly fishes and mammalians.

His excitement gave a clue what he planned and Karen wanted to ask Ripley what her plans were, but she disappeared into her suite while the pamphlets preoccupied the three, somethings never change.


	49. Arthur Saves the World Pt 2

Matt hurried off to dive with manatees and since they had an area where patrons can swim with and feed otters, he'll be gone for most of the day, while Arthur and Karen went off to the Olympic pool.

Upon arriving into the pool area, Karen pointed at the waterfall coming down on the pool, carefully built, the resort built a rocky waterfall complete with carefully picked fauna that cover the rocks and hide the white seems from the epoxy. On top of the waterfall, an amethyst boulder, weighed down by its size, it sparkled in the natural sunlight from the glass ceiling.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Karen marveled at the amethyst boulder. She turned to Arthur and told him, "I know what I want for my birthday!"

She wanted an amethyst necklace, obviously not the size of the boulder resting on top of the waterfall, but comparable.

Arthur noted Karen's future present and noticed a bar near the left of them.

"Wow, look at the size of those drinks," Arthur pointed at a woman's large glass of shimmering alcohol, siting at the bar.

Karen made a comment, "Don't let Ripley see that!"

Arthur pinched her for that, but she reminded him, "Well, it's true!"

Karen found the changing rooms and went to the woman working at the counter next to them. She talked to the woman and the woman motioned her to go into the changing room next to her. Disappearing into the room, Arthur decided to go up to the bar.

The bartender poured a drink for a couple before he turned his attention to Arthur. "Yes sir, how may I help you?" B'eemix the Bartender asked Arthur, his three emerald eyes looking at Arthur.

Arthur asked, "I'm curious, what kind of drinks do you have?"

B'eemix gave Arthur the menu and he looked it over. Amazed, Arthur exclaimed, "You have _all_ this?"

Nodding, B'eemix replied, "You should be here during the fall season, pumpkin spiced _everything_!"

Arthur looked through the menu and asked what the Cosmos Tundra was. B'eemix happily told him what went into the Cosmos Tundra and the laundry list of alcohols and bitters confused Arthur. However, B'eemix told him it was worth it, especially how hot it was outside. "It was pretty hot outside when we came in," Arthur touched his chin. "Okay, B'eemix, I'll take a Cosmos Tundra!"

He stopped and turned around when he noticed Karen stepping out of the changing room wearing a two-piece bikini with flowers on them. Her red hair tied back in a bun and she hurried to the Olympic pool.

"Oh, uh, I'm curious, what do you recommend for ladies?" Arthur asked while B'eemix carefully mixed alcohols together and shook them together before mixing and shaking the mix alcohol with the bitters.

B'eemix gleefully replied, "We have a luxurious menu of low-alcohol drinks made with fresh fruits, what does the lady like?"

Arthur named all the fruits and alcohol Karen liked and B'eemix told him that she'd like the Lychee Mathematician.

It got it's name because mathematicians could never guess how much or little of the ingredients went into the drink and the name stuck.

"Okay, B'eemix, I'll have a Lychee Mathematician for the lady," Arthur decided to get Karen that. B'eemix nodded and finished off Arthur's drink, sticking a straw into the glittery purple drink and Arthur took a sip.

His eyes lit up with joy. "Oh, _wow_ , this blows _all_ the drinks on King's Row out of the water. Hm, B'eemix, I might need a nightcap by the end of the day," he praised the drink as he started drinking it.

He couldn't quite explain the taste, but it felt like he drank all his favorite childhood juices, all grownup, and mingled together despite being different, cooled his mouth but not in an uncomfortable way, smooth going down too!

B'eemix handed him the Lychee Mathematician and Arthur thanked him with the straw of his Cosmos Tundra in his mouth and walked away from the bar with his and Karen's drinks.

Karen swam in the Olympic pool, she nosedived off the high jumping board and into the waters below. When she surfaced, she got out of the pool when she saw Arthur with her drink.

"Oh, what's this?" Karen received her Lychee Mathematician from Arthur.

Drinking his Cosmos Tundra, Arthur replied, "Lychee Mathematician!"

Karen took a sip and her eyes widened before proceeding to drink it. She exclaimed, "Hm, this is _so_ good!"

To her, it tasted like every fruity ice cream she ever had, but without the extra sugar added, and the lychees weren't muddled by the alcohol or the bitters. Chewing on a pitted lychee, the juices from it released as she chewed and combined with the alcohol.

"You have a _wonderful_ taste in drinks, Art!" Karen complimented him as she kissed him on the nose.

Arthur blushed as he corrected her, "B'eemix helped me pick it out, here, try mine!

He handed her his Cosmos Tundra and she handed him her Lychee Mathematician.

They tried each other's drinks and became impressed with the quality of the drinks.

"Hm, I like the sugary glittery thingies, adds some sweetness," Karen noted the edible glitter in the Cosmos Tundra.

They sat around on the lounge chairs and drank, talking.

"Where should we go next?" Karen sipped on her Lychee Mathematician as she asked Arthur while he drank his Cosmos Tundra.

Arthur looked at the pamphlet and read off the things the resort had.

"Think we should try one of the restaurants?" Arthur showed her the list of restaurants present in the resort.

Karen looked them over and responded, "I want to try them _all_ , though!"

Arthur glanced at the list and suggested, "Oh, how about Garden Mendoza, it has outdoor seating and we can watch the sunset?"

Karen read some excerpts on the restaurant and nodded. She informed him, "Tomorrow, we go to Café Blanca for breakfast!"

The two lounged in the chairs, drinking and talking, when they finished their drinks, they spent much of their time in the pool.

After a while, they changed out of their swimwear and Arthur felt the urge to use the loo from drinking a lot of Cosmo Tundra.

"Uh, I have to use the loo," Arthur tugged on his sleeves as he told Karen.

Karen nodded she replied, "Alright, I'll go get Matt, you try to get Ripley, and we'll have some dinner."

She left to fetch Matt while Arthur excused himself to the loo.

The men's loo looked like a cathedral with the elegant artwork and the granite columns and floors. Even the doors on the stalls had artwork on them!

Arthur mused that if this is just a loo for the general patrons, he wondered what the ones in the suites looked like. He entered one of the stalls and closed the door behind him.

On his mind, he couldn't wait to try more of B'eemix's drinks and try the foods that the resort offered. The passes lasted a few days and he hoped to try at least half of the menu.

Finishing, Arthur flushed and turned around to exit the stall, but found he couldn't open the door. He tried to open it, but apparently, his stall's lock wasn't like the ones he typically seen.

"Okay, I hold it down, twist left, turn right?" Arthur muttered as he tried to open the lock.

He struggled for a good ten minutes before it opened and he walked to one of the sinks. Washed his hands, he turned to leave, and when he exited, he stopped.

Curiously, the pool became eerily quiet, and he didn't see any of the patrons. Instead, he saw white large cocoons everywhere.

He went up to one and poked it, silk, and when he ripped part of it off, he found it was one of the patrons, whom wouldn't wake up even when Arthur tried. He deduced the patron's drugged and checked the other patrons, all asleep.

Panicking, he hurried out of the poolroom and searched for Karen and Matt. He passed by several cocoons along the way and hurried towards the aquariums.

Entering the saltwater aquarium, Arthur checked the cocoons, but none of them were either Karen or Matt.

He hurried out of the saltwater aquarium and ran to the freshwater aquarium. The otters hid from him as he checked the cocoons there and found Matt and Karen.

"Oh god," Arthur touched Karen's face.

He tried to wake them up, but they wouldn't. He checked their pulses and found they're steady.

"Art, don't panic," he told himself. "Don't panic, if there's anyone who's stubborn and won't cocoon easily, it's Ripley!"

He hurried out of the freshwater aquarium, he entered the exclusive lift and it took him to the Alexandria Suite.

"Ripley!" Arthur called out as he went to her door, pounding on it. "Ripley, we have a problem, Ripley!"

He tugged on the door handle and pounded on the door, Ripley didn't answer.

Thinking on his feet, he looked at the scanner near the door. "Okay, you're a nurse, you don't know _anything_ about this sort," Arthur told himself. "Ripley taught you how to rewire your radio when it wouldn't work, how hard can it be?"

It can be hard and he found out the hard way when he tried to rewire the scanner to open. So, instead, he forced the door open and hurried inside.

"Ripley, we have a _serious_ problem!" Arthur called to her. He turned on the lights and stopped. On the bed, a cocoon, and he checked to find Ripley in it, still asleep.

He poked and prodded her, hoping that her stubbornness would've helped, but it didn't. Like the others, she's asleep too.

Scratching his side of the head, Arthur exhaled as he responded, "What is going on?"

He ended up taking Ripley's cane into his hands as a self-defense weapon. "Ripley, when you wake up, please don't bash me over the head with this," Arthur told a sleeping Ripley before he hurried out of her suite.

"Okay, everyone's asleep and cocooned, what are you going to do, Arthur?" Arthur spoke to himself as he tried to figure out a plan. His friends, cocooned, the entire resort, cocooned, and done in such a fashion that he didn't know how he didn't get cocooned while in the loo.

Arthur talked to himself as he wielded Ripley's cane. "Okay, think on your feet, just think on your feet," Arthur instructed himself.

He cautiously went down the suite back to the lift and went downstairs. He checked the main desk, covered in cocoons.

"Ah, this is bad," Arthur looked around. "Okay, think, Art, think, what could've done this?"

He went down a laundry list of everything he knew from his time adventuring with his friends. All the aliens and sort that come to mind, but he had no luck.

"Okay, potentially an _unfriendly_ new alien," Arthur summed. "Great."


	50. Arthur Saves the World Pt 3

Arthur cautiously walked around the resort, wielding Ripley's cane like it's a cricket bat. "Okay, your mates are trapped in silk cocoons, asleep, this happened while you're in the loo. Somehow, you didn't get cocooned too, but now you're the only sod walking around and you're talking to yourself, brilliant," Arthur muttered under his breathe.

Arthur scanned areas with his frightened eyes, looking for any signs that someone else didn't get cocooned, hoping for some clues. He wondered on his mind if whatever did this was sentient and if it can talk.

He hoped that if it was, he could've talked it down, wake up his friends, and all is well.

Of course, knowing his luck, he'd have to fight for his life to save his friends. Glimpsing around, he noticed spiders crawling on the walls, purple, black, blue, different smooth bodies, and it gave Arthur a clue on what could've done this.

"Oh great, spiders, because everything's a good adventure with _spiders_ ," Arthur groaned that the culprit might've been a spider. Which meant it wasn't sentient and that he'd have to figure out a way to wake up his friends.

He noted the sizes on the spiders crawling on the walls, they're small, didn't look threatening at all, well, as spiders go.

Creeping away from the walls, Arthur gone to the manager's office, hoping there's something inside he could've used. All he found, a giant silk cocoon and security cameras still on.

Arthur hurried to the console and yanked off the silk from the controls. He proceeded to replay the tapes at the point he gone into the loo. He saw himself going into the loo, Karen exited the pool, and watched B'eemix making drinks for patrons, so far, everything looked fine.

People started falling to the ground, like flies, dropping their glasses, and black dots seeped out of the crevices of the stone floors, overtaking the patrons until they turned into cocoons.

Arthur switched cameras to the aquariums, he rewinds to the point Matt excitedly ran into the freshwater aquarium, he spoke with one o the women working at the aquarium about swimming with the otters.

For a while, during when Karen and Arthur spent time at the pool, he swam with the otters, like a child with puppies, he gleefully fed the otters with provided snacks. Eventually, he got out of the aquarium and changed back into his clothes. He bumped into Karen the moment he stepped out of the dressing room.

Matt spoke wildly about his time with the otters, tying his bow tie, until he and Karen started swaying like a blade of grass and fell to the ground. Like the pool, black dots covered them and when they vanished into the crevices, everyone in the aquarium became cocooned.

Arthur stood by the monitors in terror, within minutes, they fell to the ground and the tiny spiders he'd seen on the walls cocooned them all.

"Spiders don't work like that," Arthur noted the odd behavior of the spiders. Spiders weren't social like bees, that much known, and the fact they seemingly worked together to cocoon grown adults confused Arthur.

He stepped away from the controls, once he realized the horrific implications, taking this into account, tiny spiders don't need adult humans or aliens to sustain themselves. Too big, take too long to break down into disgusting liquids, it didn't make sense for tiny spiders to descend on humans and aliens.

Which led to Arthur to affirm his worst fears, the spiders weren't planning on eating them, they're only collecting them, for something else.

"Okay, they're coming up from the floors, that means, the nest is underneath the resort," Arthur deduced where the nest is.

He stopped when he realized what it'd mean for him and he grimaced. He'd have to go underneath the resort and find the source of all the spiders. Alone. With his only weapon, Ripley's cane.

"I really wish Ripley was awake," he admitted. If there's something he knew about Ripley, her temper and fury would've stopped all this with a flick of her cane.

He left the manager's office and tried to find his way back to the police box. Hoping it's unlocked, Arthur planned to search in the police box for something he can use.

Reaching the gardens, he stopped when he spotted it covered in webs. Trying to walk through the web covered ground became impossible because it stuck to the underside of his shoes.

Unable to go further, Arthur panicked.

He couldn't wake Ripley or the others, couldn't get to the police box, as far as he knew, he didn't know what to do. Far as he knew, he didn't know how to properly locate the nest.

Until, he remembered the rows of alcohol in the bars. He wasn't thinking of drinking, he decided on something that Ripley would've done.

Ingenuity, using alcohol on its own wouldn't work as movies and shows always showed fires started with them. However, aerosol cans and lighters, an infamous combination for teens and green army men, tried and true.

Arthur searched for aerosol cans. He must've counted thirty after a search through the rooms. Most were hairspray, but he found deodorant sprays among them, and found insecticide in the kitchens.

Anyone can tell you that open flames and insecticide wasn't a good combination, but when properly controlled and used, they'd serve well against an army of potentially deadly arachnids.

Arthur gathered insect bombs, gel, sprays, shoved them in a bag he took from a guest. He found several lighters, one that all he had to do was hold down the release and pull the trigger to light it and put them in a separate bag, he might've been desperate, but he wasn't desperate enough to overlook a potential safety hazard.

He searched for a gas mask, he knew all those chemicals sprayed at once wouldn't bode well for him and he wisely fireproofed himself, safety first when dealing with hostile aliens.

Arthur done this for a while until he looked like something out of an old DVD Ripley sold the one time.

"Alright, I find the building map, find the lowest point, find the nest, set fire, stop the bad guy, get the girl," Arthur summed his plans. He stopped when he remembered. "Oh, wait, I already have the girl."

He referred to Karen.

He rephrased it.

"Stop the bad guy, save the world," he hurried to find the map of the building.

The maps he found weren't building maps, just maps for the resort amenities. He kept looking, as he did, he noticed the floors became covered in webs. It became difficult to walk and Arthur used a bit of a spray and made a path, fire burnt up the webs in seconds and because of the fireproof paints on the walls, the fire petered out in seconds.

Arthur done this until he found the maintenance room and dug around. "Okay, here's a building map," Arthur spread the map over the table, he read it. There's a lift that went down to the basement, but Arthur needed a key.

"Okay, find the key, stop the bad guy, and save the world," Arthur rephrased his plans.

Arthur searched for the key for the lift, it's tough to do when he couldn't use the spray and lighter on all the webs because of the poor maintenance workers wrapped in them.

"Sorry," Arthur apologized to one as he accidentally ripped the trousers trying to remove the key to the lift. It's poor taste to leave an unconscious maintenance worker with torn trousers covered in web, so Arthur covered the lower half of his body with a coat he found on the rack.

Arthur left the maintenance room and followed the building map. The webs got thick and he used the sprays to light his way through them, he carefully walked on the ground, watchful of the spiders crawling around.

If there's one thing Arthur knew, as much as he wanted to squish every spider he came across, he knew that something that controlled would've minded him killing the spiders.

So, cautiously, he stepped around the spiders and gave them a chance to flee before he set fire to the webs sticking to the ground.

"Okay, the lift is near the back," Arthur glimpsed to the map as he made his way through the web covered resort. He passed by several cocoons, all with unconscious people, and he hoped that he could wake them up once he figured out how to stop whatever caused it.

Arthur set fire to several webs, they went up in seconds, and he gone through an entire aerosol can trying to find his way to the back. It seemed like he had the right idea, the closer he reached, the thicker the webs.

Which, from his time adventuring with the others taught him, the more protected an area is, the more likely it leads him to somewhere that something or someone doesn't want anyone to find.

Arthur continued until he found the lift and used the key, the wide lift doors opened and he stoped when he noticed it filled completely with webs.

About to use the next can, he stopped when he noticed two cocoons.

"Oh, wonderful," Arthur murmured. He realized he couldn't use the can without the risk of hurting the cocooned men.

Arthur looked on the map, hoping to find another way down, and spotted a set of maintenance stairs near the lift.

"Okay, find the stairs, stop the bad guy, and save the world," Arthur rephrased as he hurried to find the staircase.

He made a path with the cans, the webs burnt up in seconds, and he hurried through the cleared hallways.

Up ahead, he found the staircase to the basement and he stopped when he noticed it completely dark and full of webs.

"Oh, wonderful," Arthur groaned.

Of all things Arthur hated, dark staircases. This, not only did he hate the dark staircase, he hated the fact it's covered to the nines in webs.

"I'm sorry little spiders," Arthur apologized. "But I have to save my friends!"

Arthur set aflame the webs and they burnt up as he carefully walked down the staircase, the brief flames helped guide him down to the bottom of the staircase and he found himself in the web covered hallway to the various undersides of the resort.

Raising the aerosol can of Missy Petite's Gold Hairspray, Arthur proceeded to burn away all the webs that he came across. The webs crackled briefly in the fire before disappearing, the smell of burning webs and the hairspray filled the area.

Arthur read the map closely and checked the rooms. Most needed him to burn off the webs to open, but others he opened with ease, searching inside he found a torchlight that clipped onto his shirt and he used it to help him find his way through the dim rooms.

Searching the rooms, Arthur found more cocoons of unfortunate victims. He grimaced when he came across one cocoon where the victim looked like a sunbaked raisin, literary, skin and bones, whomever they were, they weren't lucky.

Arthur noticed two puncture wounds on his neck, large, and old judging from the crust around the holes. He didn't die not too long ago, giving Arthur another clue as to what he's dealing with.

Something large enough to suck the very essence of life from an adult man.

"Okay, I'm a hungry spider, I eat humans and aliens, don't care which, obviously I need a lot of them to sustain myself. However, I don't want them all spoiling before I get to them. So, I put them all to sleep, use my little spider minions to cover them in webs and cocoon them, I have enough to last me a fortnight on King's Row during a major football match. My spider minions can't carry them all, so I leave them where they are, until I get hungry. I already ate this bloke, so I have plenty more to nosh on when the mood strikes. So, where do I go for an evening's nap?" Arthur muttered to himself as he tried to think like a spider that just ate its fill of an adult human.

It preying on adults clued Arthur how big it is and it unsettled him.

"Oh wonderful, why couldn't it have been a house spider?" Arthur moaned as he marched on, looking for the nest.

If it's large as he thinks it is, it'd need large areas to maneuver around. Obviously, a lift shaft would've been impossible and dangerous for it, so, it would've taken the stairs.

Arthur stopped when he remembered one of the things about spiders he learned in primary school. Spiders use vibrations of their webs to sense incoming prey. He stepped on unburnt webs and yanked them off the soles of his shoes, given how intricate the webs were, he realized whatever done this might've known he's the only one it hadn't trapped in a cocoon in a perpetual slumber.

"I really wish Ripley was awake," Arthur grimaced.

Against himself, he soldiered on, carefully making a path through the dim hallways. His heartbeat started echoing in the hallways as he grew fearful. Knowing his luck, it'd be a nasty spider with twenty eyes, eight limbs, and an insatiable hunger. And Arthur couldn't light the cans fast enough to wound it or at least make an escape when it grew wise to what he did.

"The things I do for love," Arthur murmured under his breathe.


	51. Arthur Saves the World Pt 4

Arthur crept around the maintenance area, he came across more cocoons and frowned when he discovered more bodies. Skin and bones, sucked completely dry, whatever done this, started with the maintenance workers first before descending upon the guests.

While searching, he discovered why he didn't become a victim and everyone else did. It appeared the culprit used the resort's vents to distribute a sedative, he knew this because he saw a liquid residue near the filters leading out to various parts of the resort, purple in colour. The reason he wasn't affected, the loos used separate filters.

Arthur went through the events in his head. Whatever done this, knew how to sedate the guests with the air vents. However, they didn't bother with the loos, probably because they figured everyone would've been out in the open.

This meant he dealt with something that's smart, dangerous, and knows how to entrap people.

Its uneased Arthur that something knew how to do all this and his chances of beating it. Since this was Arthur, he doubted they're were anything to write home.

"Okay, it's smart, dangerous, and a spider, wonderful," Arthur summed and he groaned. "Why couldn't it have been just a normal day?"

He's no stranger to things going wrong, but he wanted a day where he didn't have to worry about something or someone trying to kill him and his friends. Mallory getting them into trouble. Things going wrong. Things that always inevitably happen because Arthur's certain they're cursed.

"If it's smart, maybe I can just talk to it?" Arthur pondered about how to handle this. If it's smart, he could've easily talked to it and come to a resolution that would've saw his friends and the guests released from their unconscious state.

Realizing his mistake, Arthur sighed, "Of course, we can just go David and Goliath, because surely that hasn't been done every time!"

He searched high and low, he found more cocoons and more victims, judging from the state of the bodies, the culprit ate one person every other day. Apparently, it's also picky, because Arthur found a victim that's partially sucked dry, the culprit didn't like the taste and moved on, leaving the victim exposed to the elements.

"Oh wonderful," Arthur commented on the sight.

With his makeshift flamethrower, he went through areas, clearing out the webs, and continued this until he got to a room where he saw someone leaning over a cocoon.

She wasn't dead, because Arthur saw her move, and he called out, "Hello?"

The woman turned around, covering her mouth. "Oh god," she gasped. "Please, don't kill me!"  
Artur lowered the Miss Breen's Special Hairspray and the lighter, telling the scared woman, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Blimey, I thought I was the only one who didn't get cocooned!"

The woman lowered her mouth. Her aqua eyes stared into his hazel eyes as she asks, "What's happening?"

Arthur shrugged, "I don't know, I went into the loo and came out, everyone was cacooned."

The woman, introduced herself as Era Chan, was one of the guests at the resort. She went to powder her nose at the loo in Garden Mendoza, but when she came out, everyone's cocooned and unconscious.

"Luckily the loos use a different filter than the general resort," Arthur pointed out.

Era looked around and asked what are they going to do. Which, Arthur summed, "Stop the bad guy and save the world."

Era tilted her head at him, her black hair flopped to the side as she studied him. He shrugged and replied it's something he's been doing this entire time, something to keep him from going crazy.

"How do you know it's a bad guy?" Era asked him. Arthur explained, "You deal with situations like this, it's usually is."

It's as basic summary he can give without divulging too much information. Like Ripley said, they're better off not knowing too much about the fact Arthur and the others are travelers of time and space.

"Well, what's the plan?" Era gestured with her olive hands. Arthur summed, "Find the bad guy."

Era looked around as she asked, "How are we going to do that?"

Arthur frowned and thought about it. He told her, "Well, they seep from the crevices in the ground, so, that'd mean they're coming from the bottom of the resort That's as good guess as any, right?"

Era listened and nodded. Arthur asked if she could fight and she admitted she couldn't, so Arthur gave her Ripley's cane and warned her. "For the love of the Holy Mary, don't lose this cane or she'll have my head," Arthur told Era.

Sure, a giant spider that can think is terrifying, but it's not coming back with him, Ripley is, and if anything happens to her cane, he wouldn't have a good trip home.

Armed, Era walked with Arthur out of the room he found her in and walked with her around the hallway. He cursed that he hated hallways, especially after Utopia and Dr. Almar's hallways, just once, when he's forced to have to do something that is life or death, he wouldn't have to deal with hallways.

Searching for a way into the nest, Era complained she's getting thirsty and as Arthur noted, he too was getting thirsty. Once he cleared out a section of webs, Era looked for something they could drink, that didn't have webs or spiders crawling over it.

She managed to recover a teapot and with the hotplate that still worked, she boiled tea and served it to Arthur who paced around the room.

"What am I going to do?" Arthur blinked as he tried to think.

Era poured her tea into her cup and grabbed some milk she found in the refrigerator near the table. She poured the milk into the tea, causing Arthur to stop pacing.

Noticing him looking at her, Era asked what was wrong. Arthur pointed at her cup. "Shouldn't you have poured the milk in _before_ the tea?" he informed her of the mistake.

Pouring milk into freshly boiled tea caused it to curdle, not something people would've wanted to drink. Ideally, milk should've been poured before the tea, allowing it to warm gradually and prevent it from curdling.

Era pointed out there's more pressing matters to worry about other than how one poured tea and Arthur retracted his critique.

Drinking her tea, Era asked if Arthur was going to drink his and he would've, but he gotten nervous about the whole event.

"Oh, why me?" he complained. "Of all people to save the world, it's me."

Era asked what was wrong with what and Arthur frowned. "I'm not brave," Arthur admitted. "I'm not as stubborn as Rip, Matt's braver than me, and Karen's hotblooded."

He sighed and went to grab his teacup when he noticed it having something running down the side, it looked like the liquid that he seen on the filters leading to the resort and lowered the teacup.

"You know, maybe we should move on, getting kinda creepy waiting around here, you know," Arthur said as he made his way to the door.

Era asked what was he going to do and he chewed on the bottom of his lip as he summed, "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Era finished her cup and took up Ripley's cane before following him out of the room and searched with him.

The number of spiders Arthur saw grew in numbers, to the point the walls started moving with dozens of tiny spiders.

"Okay, if my intuition is worth its salt, we're heading in the right direction," Arthur told her. "The more there is, the higher the chance we'll find the baddie."

Era looked at him curiously and he summed, "It's a long story."

Carefully, they walked through the spider covered hallway, Arthur cleared the way with his cans and lighters, the smell of burning spiders filled the room by the time he finished and they're at the end of the hallway towards the room at the end, where a gaping hole sat centered in the middle.

"A giant hole?" Arthur looked at it. "How come nobody found it?"

Era mentioned one day, there was an earthquake, but nobody thought about it because it wasn't as bad as they thought and it didn't affect the resort in anyway.

Arthur deduced that whatever caused this caused the earthquake, sending forth trillions of spiders to weave people into cocoons, like a sandwich wrap.

"You're not thinking of going down there are you?" Era pointed at Arthur.

Arthur thought about it and tried to think a way out of it, but realized that one way or another, he's going down that hole, and he's not going to like what's at the end of it.

"Well, I have to," Arthur told her. "If I don't, then I'll never forgive myself if my friends become bug food."

He asked if she's coming along with, which she was hesitant but after seeing the door leading out of the room becoming covered in thousands of spiders of various kinds, Era realized she was coming with too.

"Uh, but I'm wearing a dress," she pointed to her silk dress. Arthur frowned at the predicament. He suggested she go down first. Era balked at the idea and Arthur admitted Ripley rubbed off on him. If she was here, she would've pushed Era into the hole for asking too many questions.

Karen would've argued with her and Matt would've begged with his puppy dog eyes.

"Well, suppose we jumped in together," Arthur suggested. "No one gets embarrassed."

Era stared at him and he shrugged. "Look, I'm not exactly a hundred percent right now, I just want to wake up my friends," he told her and she nodded.

The two stood side by side, looking down at the dark hole below. None of them wanted to jump in, afraid of what'd happen if they do. They stood over the hole for a while until Arthur turned his head slightly and noticed the spiders started covered the floors and they're coming closer to them. He panicked, sending both down the hole.

Arthur expected them to fall into a pit of ravenous spiders that proceeded to eat them alive, but instead he and Era bounced on the silk webs going down into the hole. At the end of the silk webs, they came to a stop to a rocky ground and a humid cave system.

"Ow, my bum," Arthur groaned as he rubbed his bum that landed hard on the ground. He turned his attention to Era and asked if she's alright. She replied she was and they both walked through the humid cave system together.

"Okay, this is a good sign," Arthur told her. "If my primary school education paid off, then the more humid it is, the closer we are."

Insects didn't like the cold, they can't thrive in it as easily as mammals could've, and it'd make sense that the spiders would've needed a warm place when it's cold out.

"So, what you're saying is, that they've been down here since winter?" Era struggled to keep up with Arthur as she walked on the rocky uneven ground with her red heels. She yanked webs out of her black hair as she followed Arthur.

"They've been down here for months, feeding on reserves," Arthur deduced as he flashed light everywhere, they went. "Now it's warmer out, the reserves are getting empty, well, you do the math."

From what Arthur remembered from the pamphlet, Resort Rose recently opened.

They did construction on the land months ago, when it was cooler out but not enough for the ground to freeze. Once it did, they halted the project until it gotten warmer out and finished the resort in time for bikini season. Only, apparently someone didn't do their research on the land.

Whatever controlled the spiders lived in the cave system under the land and always came out to hunt, but when it started getting colder out, it's retreated into the deeper part of its nest where it's warmer.

Likely, the webs it used would've disappeared in time and sealed the hole into its nest to avoid the cold, meaning the developers didn't notice it when they surveyed the land.

It meant that the resort was built over its nest mistakenly and since it's warm again, they've woken up from their slumber, hungry, and since the resort's above the nest, it only stood to reason, they would've hunted the guests since they're the closest.

"My guess is they finished their reserves," Arthur found similar cocoons and noticed the bodies inside completely black, preserved from the climate of the cave system. "Now they're working on filling them up again."

Whatever controlled the spiders consumed some of the people in the resort and stored the rest for winter. Which meant, depending on hungry it was, it'll work its way through the resort before it sends the rest down into the nest.

Like a bear, the first thing it'll do when it's awake, eat almost anything in sight until it can't anymore, and then have the rest for leftovers.

"That's creepy," Era frightfully squeaked at Arthur's deduction.

Arthur nods and says it's as good as any reason why everything's happening in Resort Rose.


	52. Arthur Saves the World Pt 5 (Final)

Arthur and Era ventured further into the cave system, it gotten warmer and they started sweating profusely as they attempted to step down an enclave. "It feels like I'm in a sauna," Arthur coughed. "Must be nice not to have to worry about oxygen."

The spiders didn't have to worry about oxygen depravation like he and Era worried, it'd explain how they're able to hibernate in an uncomfortably warmed cave system.

"How do you know we're going the right way, what if we get lost?" Era worried about getting lost in the cave system, she didn't know how deep or far it went and with the struggles they had getting to this point, it'd be difficult to return to the surface.

Arthur glimpsed to the cave walls and saw the walls slimy and coated in webs, he saw bulges and cautiously checked, skeletons of past victims. "I think we're getting closer," Arthur suggested from the sight.

He led Era away from the victims and hurried with her further down the tunnels. "Look, these ones are bigger," Arthur noted how the tunnels suddenly widened and weren't uncomfortably cramped like Arthur and Era went through.

"Okay, so, what now?" Era asked him.

Arthur chewed on the bottom of his lips before saying, "Well, that's weird, compared to the tunnels we came through, these are huge. There'd be no way for those spiders to carry down all those cocoons."

The narrow tunnels, even with work, too narrow to steadily funnel cocoons to their reserves. With it suddenly widening it up, he gotten confused. He didn't see any other holes making his way around the resort, this was the only one he found. "Okay, this is weird," Arthur scratched the side of his head. He turned his head and Era clocked him on the head with Ripley's cane. Falling to the ground, he lost his grip on the lighter and aerosol can.

Upon waking up, Arthur found himself in the heart of the nest and no sign of Era. Groggily, he tried to rub his head, but found his hands restrained by webs.

Panicking, he looked around, finding himself stuck to the walls of the tunnels. He saw past victims, bulging on the walls, their skeletal faces stuck in a permanent screaming.

"You're quite the detective," he heard a voice and he turned his head to see Era, standing far from him. Her arms folded over her chest as she chuckled. "I should keep you, but you're right, I'm _very_ hungry."

Arthur admitted that he screamed like a girl when Era came out of the shadows, she had an upper torso like a human female, but her lower body, a black smooth spider's lower abdomen. She bore her fangs before him as she told him, "We slept so soundly, but then they came and woke us with their machines."

Her and the others slept, but when the machines tore up their nesting area, it woke them up. Their holes blocked by rebar and cement, sealing the shut. They struggled to dig their ways out of their nest, but grew hungry and relied heavily on the remaining reserves from previous hunts. Era told Arthur that out of the thirty that were in the nest, she was the only one that survived. She ate them all and burrowed her way out of the nest and took the form of a woman.

"Such wonderful things," Era mused that she saw so many people around the resort, the potential food sources. She chattered, her wide mouth twitched, as she excitedly talked about all the prey that willingly came to the resort.

"We hunt so long, now, we hunt no more," she told Arthur.

Before, Era and the others like her fanned out the area the moment they left their nest after winter. Meagerly, they came back with few and with the amount of people she encountered, they'll last her for the ages.

Arthur struggled as he stared at Era coming towards him, her long spider legs clinking against the stone tunnel walls.

"People are going to realize their loved ones went missing," Arthur tried to tell her. "They'll _hunt_ you!"

He warned that doing this, would've incensed the victims' loved ones and send them here. Era chuckled and told him, "I welcome their arrival!"

Thinking on his feet, well, hands, Arthur used the rough edge on his watch to cut the webs on his left hand.

Era slowly crept near him as she gloated, "Pity your friends aren't here."

She was face to face with him now and he saw hexagons covering her eyes and her face no longer a human female's. Unhinging her jaw, Arthur saw the black spiny teeth and her purple tongue as she leaned forward to bite his head off.

Until Arthur freed himself and landed square on his bum again, causing her to close her mouth with his head in it.

Jumping up, Arthur yanked off the webs that covered him and hurried away from the nest. He grabbed Ripley's cane that Era discarded and hurried up the webbed wall, Era not too far behind.

"Okay, the only other person awake is a giant spider lady and she tried to bite your head off, what's your plan _now_?" Arthur asked himself as he used Ripley's cane to help keep his footing.

He must've run a few kilometers before he stopped and looked around. If he kept trying to outrun her in the larger tunnels, she'll catch up to him. If he took the tunnels on the way in, she'll have to go back to her human form to crawl up the tunnel.

When he realized she could've easily burrowed out another way, given how thick the stones in the tunnels are on top of the cement and rebar she chewed through, it would've taken her too long and he would've escaped. So, she'd have to go the way she came, whether she liked it or not.

Locating the tunnels that were narrow, Arthur climb up into them and carefully crawled his way through the narrow tunnels. He didn't dare look behind, only because he knew what would've happened if he did. He would've saw Era following closely behind him and he didn't want the image of a ghostly pale faced spider lady with disjointed features on his mind right now.

Using Ripley's cane, he forced himself up over the ledge and hurried, he ended up taking off his mask and dropped it. By the time he was far from it, it's covered in black bodied spiders.

He glimpsed up to see the hole he and Era jumped through, but realized he couldn't climb up as easily as he thought. Turning his head, he heard the chattering noises echoing through the tunnels and he panicked.

As he did, he looked to the ground and noticed it's completely covered in webs, but when he hobbled, he felt himself bobbing up and down. The webs were elastic to the point it was like a natural trampoline.

He bobbed up and down as he tried to get enough energy to propel himself up to the hole. As he heard chattering coming closer he jumped and flew up to the hole, using Ripley's cane, he pulled himself out of the hole and knocked over shelves, covering it.

He bashed the spiders away from the door and opened it, to his horror the walls completely black with spiders.

Hurrying down the hallway back to the lift, Arthur tried to think of a plan.

"Okay, she's a spider," Arthur noted. "She uses vibrations to feel around."

An idea struck and he planned to use Era's spider senses against her.

It was difficult getting up the stairs, but Arthur managed, stomping spiders out of his way as he did. He hurried through the web covered hallways and towards the pool area.

Intentionally, he made sure to touch every web he saw, signaling Era where he gone.

Setting her on fire wouldn't work, not without risking himself getting hurt and the entire resort going up in flames, so Arthur decided to do what anyone would when there's a nasty spider and they couldn't get it out of the house.

Well, they don't make shoes the size of Era, but he decided on something comparable.

Hurrying into the pool area, he stepped over cocoons and used the fauna to climb up the waterfall as it poured over the pool. He struggled but with Ripley's cane, he pulled himself up to the top and checked the giant amethyst boulder, it wasn't sealed to the river flowing past Arthur's feet, it was weighed down by its sheer size, meaning the resort didn't need to worry about it rolling off.

Arthur pushed on the boulder with all his strength, but the six tonne boulder wasn't like a sofa being pushed through a doorway.

"Okay, come on, Art, you played sports, come on," Arthur tried to pep talk himself. He pushed on the boulder, but despite his efforts, it wouldn't budge.

Panicking, Arthur grumbled as he tried to think of a way to force the boulder to move. He turned his head to the artificial river that recycled water and a lightbulb went off in his head.

He struggled to get to the end of the river and with Ripley's cane, he bashed on the controller's protective case until the lock broke and he forced it open.

Taking a leap of faith, Arthur increased the water and pressure, he turned every valve and the water slowly picked up in pace until it became a torrential river.

With water slamming against the amethyst, Arthur struggled to find his footing as he made his way back to the boulder. However, the river slammed him against the boulder and he felt the force of the water on his back.

He pushed on the boulder, hoping the force of the water would've helped him. The sound of the water deafened him while he pushed on the boulder. He nearly lost his footing when he felt the boulder move an inch.

Arthur leaned on the boulder as he exhaled sharply.

The cold water hitting him constantly didn't help and it pushed him against the boulder.

Blinded by the water, Arthur tried to look past the boulder and grimaced after seeing Era enter the pool area. She'd gotten out of the hole and she's in her human form.

Hiding behind the boulder, Arthur groaned as he pushed on the boulder as it slowly moved. When he glanced to the side, he saw Era turning into a giant spider lady and she was coming towards one of the cocoons with the intention of eating someone.

Sticking Ripley's cane under the boulder, he attempted to use it, but the water pushed him against the boulder.

He felt the boulder moving slightly and he grabbed Ripley's cane trying to prevent himself from going over the edge.

Forcing himself towards the side, holding onto Ripley's cane, he called to Era.

"Hey, you, bugs for brain!" Arthur shouted over the water.

Era stopped unwrapping a sleeping guest and turned her head towards Arthur as he held onto the cane stuck under the boulder.

Chattering, Era unfolded her arms as she reached out, coming towards Arthur.

Realizing Era's coming towards him, he hid behind the boulder and tried to push on it more. The water didn't help.

Over the water, he heard Era chattering as she started climbing up the side of the waterfall.

"Oh great!" Arthur groaned. By the time he got the boulder down the waterfall, Era would've grabbed him.

He struggled trying to lift the boulder up and amid the sound of water, he heard a mechanical groan.

The water increased until it started becoming a flood and Arthur barely breathed as he became caught up in the water.

He felt something grab him from the side and yanked him and Ripley's cane from the boulder, allowing the water to fully slam against the boulder.

The boulder rolled off the edge of the waterfall and landed on Era, she was lured underneath the waterfall, right where the boulder would've landed.

In a daze, Arthur recovered and realized that B'eemix pulled him from the fury of the water with his hook belt.

B'eemix went towards the controls and turned off the water and returned to a soaked Arthur with a look on his face. "B'eemix, how did you get out?" Arthur mused as B'eemix pulled on his white sleeves. B'eemix replied, "The benefits of alien anatomy."

He helped Arthur down the waterfall and they cautiously checked the boulder, unharmed by the fall, and black blood seeped into the overfilled pool.

Bits of Era stuck out, namely her spider legs, but nothing else. She was dead, six tonne rock flattened her into a black paste.

Arthur ran to a cocoon and pulled it apart and saw a man groaning as he slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Arthur and inquired, "Are you the manager?"

Arthur and B'eemix helped free the guests and hurried to free the others.

"What am I covered in?" Karen pulled off the spider webs and checked herself.

Matt dreamingly told them, "I had a dream, I was their king, the Otter King!"

He referred to the otters he played with.

Arthur and the others hurried to Ripley's suite and she woke up with a look on her face. "What the hell am I covered in?" Ripley asked them as they helped pry her out of the spiderwebs. She stopped when she realized Arthur had her cane and it looked like it's been through hell.

Arthur told her, "Don't be angry, I just needed to borrow it."

He handed her cane back and she studied it, it was scuffled and cracked in places, the bottom tip completely broken off. She didn't look pleased and Arthur explained there's a reason for it and it was a good reason.

Arthur changed out of his soaked clothes and spent most of the time explaining his epic to the three while they sat around Ripley's suite.

"So, that's what happened," Arthur gestured at the end of his epic.

The four left Ripley's suite and went to the pool area, closed due to the boulder and the water, but the three peeked inside to see that Arthur told the truth.

"But, if that's true, then what about the maintenance workers?" Karen realized the part in Arthur's story where he saw some of the workers becoming spider food.

Overhead they heard that the resort's closing and that refunds are being issued. The woman overhead told all guests to collect their belongings and take leave from the resort.

"So much for our trip," Karen sighed.

Ripley pointed out, "Well, we're warmer now, aren't we?"

Matt mentioned that he'd at least got to pretend he was king of the otters.

The four exited through the gardens and as he walked down the steps, Arthur noticed B'eemix and hurried towards him. "Mate, I have to say, thanks for saving my neck there," Arthur thanked him for saving his life.

B'eemix shrugged and replied, "Ain't in my job description, but neither is cleaning up this mess."

They shook hands and Arthur asked what he planned to do after this. B'eemix mentioned taking up a gig in a club on Mars. Not as exotic as here, but Mars didn't have this type of problem.

"I'll be sure to be your number one customer," Arthur promised him.

B'eemix laughed. He stopped for a minute and apologized to Arthur, "Sorry what happened. Mum always got crazy this time of year."

Arthur stared at him for almost ten minutes, trying to figure out what he just said. B'eemix blinked one of his eyes and Karen came up to Arthur, tugging on his arm.

Arthur turned and left for the police box. Matt hit the button and they returned to the shop. Karen hugged Arthur, thanking him for rescuing her and the others. Matt and Ripley thanked him and Arthur smiled.

They didn't get to spend time at the resort like they wanted, but at least they didn't become food for the spider lady.

Karen and Arthur left for home, deciding to spend the time they would've spent by the poolside in front of a fireplace.

After they left, Ripley and Matt tended to the shop for the rest of the day. Ripley ended up tossing out her cane because it's broken beyond fixing and she took another cane, a black lacquered cane with a rough texture.

"Ripley," Matt called to her. She turned her head to him. "Are you planning anything for tonight?"

Ripley crossed her arms as she sat at the counter, looking at him. "Why do you think I'm going to do something?" she asked him. Matt pointed out, "I know you, you're quiet, you're not this quiet unless you're planning something."

Ripley stared at him as she affirmed, "I'm not doing anything, what, I can't change my mind?"

The day came and went, the two closed the shop, and left for the restaurant. Upon arriving to the Greenbrier, they located the table and Diana laughed as she talked to Peter, sitting across from her.

"Oh, hello, Matt," Diana turned her head when she saw Matt walking in front. She smiled as she pushed herself out of the booth and allowed Ripley to sit across from Peter while she sat across from Matt.

"Uh, Matt, you have something in your hair," Diana pointed to the spiderweb stuck in his hair and Matt noticed it. He pulled it out of his hair and chuckled, "Ah, just something from the antiques."

Peter smiled at Ripley who looked at him squarely in the eyes. "So, you're Ripley," he smiled. Ripley nods and replies, "I am. You must be Peter."

He nods. "So, you're an antique dealer of sorts, right?" he asked her. Ripley nods. She kept staring at his eyes and he asked her, "Something the matter?"

Ripley only mentioned, "You have blue eyes."

He tilted his head and nods. "From my mother's side," he smiled. Ripley then said, "If I said to you, "I am a stranger traveling from the East, seeking that which is lost." …"

She trailed and Peter blinked at her confusingly. "Um, I'm afraid I don't know that," he shrugged.

Ripley settled in her seat, she talked to Peter, he told her his studies and his interest in antiques. Ripley answered his questions with no attitude, she was polite. Though when he told a joke, something got his classmates laughing to the ground, Ripley only stared at him. Apparently, she didn't like laughing. At least Peter figured from talking to her.

Diana and Matt talked about things that went on during the day. Matt of course didn't talk about his trip to the resort. Diana asked how it went and he summed, "Sleepy day, really."

The four talked and to Matt's surprise, Ripley didn't seem inclined to do anything. She may've not talked about herself much, but she at least didn't lash out against Peter. Though, he could tell she didn't like Peter's eyes, for some strange reason.

Most of the time, Diana and Peter talked to each other while Matt and Ripley talked back and forth.

The dinner went by and the four left the restaurant and stood near it. "Well, thank you for coming out, Ripley," Diana thanked Ripley for coming out. Matt expected her to respond sarcastically, but she was polite. Peter smiled and said he'd have to come by her shop to see her stock. While Ripley might've been polite with him, Matt knew by her body language she wasn't pleased with the idea.

After talking, Diana said she'll call Matt in the morning and left for her car as did Peter.

"Well, what do you think about Peter?" Matt asked Ripley. Ripley watched Peter leave in his Aston and she furrowed her brows, staring at him intently, but not in a romantic fashion.

"Celui qui a les yeux des lions et fait honte à eux, elles perdront à leur gueule.," Ripley unconsciously said. She blinked several times before shaking her head.

Matt stared at her quizzically asking, "Um, Ripley, what do you mean by that?"

She corrected herself and said, "I'm not sure. He seems okay."

They went their separate ways and Ripley returned to the shop where she went up to her flat.

There's two things she knew about blue eyes. Either they're lost or they're someone else's eyes.

She took some of the sleeping aid and laid on her bed. She hoped this would satiate Diana's concerns. As for Peter, he'll find someone else, if he hadn't already chosen someone, he did this as a courtesy, and Ripley could tell he wasn't as interested in her as she was him, so it was mutual. They made small talk, remained courteous, and went their separate ways. There wasn't a connection to be had, so to speak.

So, with all this said and done.

Arthur saved his friends and the resort guests. Ripley finally went out on a dinner date with Peter, even though the two didn't strike each other's fancy. Diana's concerns for Ripley, though still there, wavered since it seemed Ripley's courtesy threw her off. And that's all.

The End


	53. A Mother's Love Pt 1

Guests stood around the main showroom of the Minera Museum, mingling, they talked to one another as they drank from their champagne glasses and the soft classical music played from the band. Waiters came through crowds, holding up trays of food and drinks, guests picking them of one at a time before the waiters moved on.

The guests came to the museum for the reveal of a new exhibit. Selene's Opal, as the museum called it, found during a sweep of an abandoned ammunition factory from WW2 set for demolition. It was the only one found despite much searching and the museum acquired by paying handsomely to the men who found it.

It's sheer size and weight confounded experts who've seen it and the age of it confounded them even more when they found it was only a few months old. No doubt, what they saw was an opal and experts continued to research the opal that's worth millions of dollars.

The proud owner of the opal, Judas, mingled with the guests as he discussed his opal in fine detail.

The guests wanted to see the opal, but Judas wanted to wait until the clouds overhead moved on so the full moon would hit it, allowing the guests to see it in its glory. He put the opal in the centre of the showroom, above it the glass ceiling with a perfect view of the moon, and he made sure that when the moon shined down, it'll hit every part of the opal.

"No imperfections?" a woman with her husband looked at Judas as he nodded.

The opal, surprisingly, had no imperfections, it was smooth, milky white, and this oddity further confounds the experts. Judas didn't care what they found, because to him, he found a gift so great that Selene will approve of it.

"I say, what are you planning to do with it?" a man asked as he rubbed his glasses clean before putting them on again. Judas smiled as he replied, "Well, I want to make sure the insurance and care is set in stone, first, and then I plan to take this all around the country!"

They shared a laugh and the man moved on.

Running a hand through his thinning hair, Judas turned to look at his guests, numerous, excited about seeing Selene's Opal, and he smiled. There's too many people excited about it than his sole critic who begged Judas to return the opal where he found it.

Apparently, he believed that Judas had no right to the opal and by keeping it, he'll incur a fate worse than death. Judas didn't care to listen to his criticism and chose to push forward anyway. He had this opal for weeks now and nothing happened to him. If anything, only good things happened.

Thinking it was just superstitious babbling, Judas moved on to mingle with other guests, all excited to see his precious opal. Briefly he checked above the glass ceiling and saw the dark clouds slowly thinning out, the moon peeking out from behind.

In a few minutes, it'll be a proper full moon, and Judas began to prepare for the reveal, he accidentally bumped into a ditzy red haired woman and her male companion quickly pulled her back and apologized to him.

Judas walked passed a young man in a tweed jacket talking to a woman leaning on a cane and stood on the podium. Once the moon shined through the glass, he called for everyone's attention and everyone stood in front of the podium.

Judas smiled as he started with his speech, he worked on it so diligently he spent hours reciting it for days until tonight. So much of it was long, that for the sake of the writing, it's condensed to a sizable format.

"On this night, we've come to view the new addition to my museum," Judas told everyone. "It is called "Selene's Opal" and you shall see it and all its beauty!"

He signaled to the men behind him and they pulled down the coverings, revealing an oval shaped opal that glint in the moonlight. Everyone stood in awe of the size of the opal, it was smooth and looked like a teardrop.

Several guests started asking questions about it and Judas answered them all, he was out of breathe when he finished, and he took a sip of his drink.

The guests continued to marvel at the sight of the opal and Judas graciously answered questions, one woman wanted to know if there's others like the opal.

Judas tried to find others like it, but the men he hired to find more, haven't contacted him again about the search. Last he heard, they excavated the ammunition factory, but since, nothing.

A guest asked if there was any legal issues with the opal, since the factory was a Nazi-occupied factory and Judas claimed that he tried to return the opal, thinking that it belonged to a war victim, but it seemed that it had no owner, not one that he found. Germany wouldn't take it for their museum, instead they refused all inquires regarding the opal.

One of the officials Judas talked with hinted that the reason Germany didn't take it, something happened and now Germany wanted nothing to do with anything like the opal. It seemed like officials were scared of the opal and mere mentions sent them in a frenzy.

Judas didn't care to listen, they're just like his critic, superstitious. Nothing happened to him and as far as he knew, the unveiling party went off without a hitch.

If Germany moved past it, it would've had enough money to repay the debts thrice over, oh well, Judas tried to tell them they could've had it back.

He caught sight of the woman with the cane staring at the opal intently. She was younger than most of the women here and he didn't recall inviting someone her age to the unveiling.

Making his way to this woman, he struck up a conversation with her. "I don't recall inviting someone like you," he mentioned as she stared at the opal intently.

"Is there a problem?" she dryly asked him as she stared at the opal. Judas shook his head, but he pointed at her. "You sound like a Yorkshire pudding, touch of Scott, where're you from?" he asked her.

"Hereabouts," the woman replied. "Must've cost you an arm and a leg for this."

She turned towards the opal. Judas nodded. "Yes, but I am hopeful of making it back with tours. Nobody can resist coming here," he gleefully told her how he planned on having the exhibition. With people's curiosity, they'll gladly pay however much he asks, which in return goes to the betterment of his museum. He heard her reply, "Why have it at night?"

Judas explained that the opal looked best at night and the woman didn't agree, she asked him, "Aren't you concern about unsavory characters getting bolder?"

He assured her that nothing's going to happen to the opal, it's much too big for anyone to lift out of the museum and even then, he doubted they'll have a grasp on it considering how smooth it is.

"Oh, but miss, I couldn't help but wonder, will you be donating to our cause?" Judas looked at the woman. He asked this question to numerous guests as it is, a handsome donation to help jumpstart the tours and have funds to propel the opal into stardom.

"I suppose I can spare some donations, sir," the woman responded. She turned to him with a look on her face. "Here's some word of caution: I'd suggest you find a new career."

She said it so sternly, no comedy in her tone of voice. He pointed at her and asked her what she meant by that and she told him. "You welcomed death into your museum," she coldly told him.


	54. A Mother's Love Pt 2

"I can't _wait_ for Thanksgiving," Karen clapped her hands together as she went around the shop. "Gonna have some baked hams!"

Thanksgiving aggressively approached and all but Ripley planned for it. Karen and Arthur were visiting her family since his parents were out of town on a vacation. Matt planned on visiting family. Diana had work and couldn't come, so it was just him. Ripley, well, best not to even _utter_ the question.

Not to say someone didn't try to ask anyway, but it seemed that Ripley didn't have any plans and that she didn't even talk about visiting her family. She never even _mentioned_ a word about them while the others talked about their families, day in and day out, since it's almost Thanksgiving.

From what they've noticed, it seemed like Ripley either didn't have a very good relationship with her family… or she didn't have any to speak of.

Of course, talking about this with her, wasn't the wisest thing to do.

Although she restrained herself considerably, it didn't stop her from lashing out against anyone that prodded into her personal life. However, it didn't stop the trio from at least offering her a room at their tables. Even if it looked by the day that Ripley wasn't coming to any Thanksgiving dinners and planned to isolate herself in her flat.

One night, around dinner, Karen and Arthur discussed things of various nature. Their past adventures, their jobs, and so on.

Karen brought up what they planned to do for Christmas. She's aware of Matt's plans, but disappointed with Ripley's. It's inexcusable for someone to be alone on Christmas. Arthur pointed out that Ripley didn't seem to mind that much at all, but Karen couldn't grasp why Ripley was so against… everything!

"Look, if she wants to talk about it on her own terms, that's fine, but we're not doing good forcing it on her," Arthur pointed out that trying to pressure her into talking about it, wouldn't do any of them any good.

If his days working at the hospital meant anything, the less they try to prod her into coming to places and events, the more willing she'll accept later down the line. Like a patient, Ripley becomes defensive. The only way to get her to corporate, give her breathing room, but give her a door to walk through. She'll come around and they'll all laugh around the dinner table.

"She's been like this since we've known her," Karen also brought up.

Arthur frowned and pointed out, "I'm not getting shocked by her touch and I don't want to have a dent in my head. She's already cross with Diana prodding, don't let her think she's cross with you, too."

He left it at that, it's better if they left Ripley alone. Maybe in the next year, she'll have it as her resolution, be more open. Then again, when has Ripley ever _been_ open?

Now, the four were in the shop, Matt worked dutifully to wipe down shelves and rearrange the contents. Arthur put together a typewriter that's the same model as his, so he's familiar with this model. Karen helped sweep the floors.

Ripley worked on fixing a broken VCR, it's door jammed and she struggled to unstick it with her tools. Someone's child had the idea of gluing it closed, hence why she got it so cheaply.

However, it was a rare VCR that if properly fixed and refitted, it could've fetched a nice price, assuming Ripley can unstick the door.

"So, stuck in New Amsterdam, bloody hell, Oxford's working her bones," Arthur noted that Oxford pushed her to do so much work, especially around the holidays.

Matt agreed, but he stated that they planned their own make-up Thanksgiving after she gets back.

"I have some things ready for when she gets back, it's not much, but I'm not fighting old ladies over a can of ham," Matt brushed off the shelves with the rag. "I hate canned ham, anyway."

Karen snickered and said he's better off with yams, which Matt said he would've, but the grocery store ran out.

"I'm sure you'll make a feast," Ripley murmured as she worked to unstick the door to the VCR.

She busied herself with the VCR while the others talked amongst themselves.

"If you can consider custard and fish sticks a feast," Karen smirked at Matt. She's aware of his elective tastes and reminded him that those two weren't Thanksgiving foods. Diana wouldn't be so forgiving if he gave her a bowl of custard and a plate of fish sticks.

Matt stuck his tongue out at her and argued, "Why do you think I'm gonna flub my own Thanksgiving dinner?"

Karen pointed out, "Matt, you're good at two things, dressing like an old person and having weird food tastes."

Ripley got in between the two's conversation and stated, "I'm sure Matt can read directions on a recipe card just as well as you. I don't doubt his cooking abilities, even though his tastes are elective, he won't disregard Diana's. As for his taste in clothes, I think his suspenders, his clip-on bow ties, and tweed jackets look fine on him."

Matt smiled, it's good despite it all, Ripley still had his back. "See, voice of confidence," he points at Ripley as she stuck a short knife in between the door and the VCR and attempted to cut the sticky substance away from the door.

She carefully jiggled the knife, pulling away the glue from the seams. Her knife got stuck and she jiggled it, trying to free it, her finger slipped too close to the blade and made contact, cutting her finger.

Retracting her hand, the knife stuck in the VCR still, she reached down under the counter and grabbed a bandage and some peroxide, blood dripped from her finger as she cleaned it.

Matt came to her, worried, but she told him, "Everyone gets cuts and bruises, Matt, this isn't anything to write home about."

She dried her finger and wrapped it in two bandaids and sighed as she stared at the knife stuck in the VCR. "Children, what nonsense they get into," she frowned as she realized the door's completely glued shut.

"Here, let me try," Matt offered as he stepped behind the counter and grabbed the knife. He jiggled it until the glue unstuck and he pulled out chunks of it from the door, unsticking it. Pulling out the knife, he instantly put it away and checked the door, closing it and opening it. Once it looked like it's not sticking anymore, he checked on Ripley's finger.

"I'm not dead," Ripley pulled her finger away from him. "It's just a cut."

Matt pointed out, "Well, it couldn't hurt to make sure, please be careful next time, okay?"

Ripley watched him leave from behind the counter and went back to cleaning the shelves. She shook her head and sighed, before returning to the VCR where she began to clean off the residual glue.

As she mindlessly worked on the VCR, she noticed something odd, the toy soldier that Matt bought her from his trip sometime ago, that she put up in her flat, somehow made its way to behind the counter.

She stopped what she was doing and reached for it, it looked bloody and there's a cut on its back with something sticking out. Carefully, she pulled it out and found a message. Unwrapping it, she read it and worry grew on her face.

'DOCTOR — I NEED YOUR HELP. MINERVA MUSEUM. 1946. PLEASE. YOU PROMISED ME.'

She knew exactly who left this message and she immediately dropped everything she was doing and hurried to close the shop.

"Rip, what's going on?" Matt watched her hobbling around her shop, locking the door, setting the alarms, turning off the lights, and putting up the 'CLOSED' sign.

Ripley grabbed the police box's key and hurried towards the backroom, she stopped when she remembered and turned her head. "Listen, I need your help," she begged them. "Micha needs me and I promised him that I'd help him."

Without question, the three stopped what they were doing and ran with her into the backroom, locking it from behind, and hurried into the police box.

Matt ran to the console and muttered under his breathe and he hits multiple buttons. He stepped back as he and the others felt the air change around them and the sound of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed throughout the control room.

Within a few minutes, it finally stopped, and Ripley rushed to the door and opened it. She immediately called out, "Micha, it's me, I got your message, what's wrong?"

She looked around, finding they've materialized into the storage room of the museum. Her dark eyes glided over the boxes, trying to find the little boy she promised.

Her eyes stopped when she spotted a man standing before the police box. Behind her, Matt and the others poked their heads out, seeing the man too.

Ripley hobbled out of the police box and stared at the man, he was in his forties, but due to his youthfulness, he didn't look like he was in his forties. He had dark hair, combed back, barely a beard, and a proper dapper suit.

"Doctor, it's me," he pointed at himself. Ripley stared at him in disbelief, last she saw, Micha was a young boy, barely seven.

She stared at him for a good minute before she saw a bit of his father. "Micha, I hardly recognized you!" Ripley admitted as he shifted in his spot.

Gesturing, Ripley asked him, "I'm surprised you still remembered me, you were only a boy last time I saw you. How's your father?"

Grimly, Micha told her he'd passed away fifteen years ago, heart attack in his sleep. Ripley frowned and gave her condolence for not knowing he'd died and Micha thanked her.

"Doctor, I can't reason with him and I'm scared he'll get everyone here killed," Micha began telling his woe to her while Matt and the others stood behind her, watching him. "Do you remember that night, Doctor, when you saved me, after you left, I started thinking about it more. My father wanted to forget it ever happened, but I couldn't. When I got older, I started looking into rumors, stories, anything. I found reports that officials forgot to burn and they told of something similar. Everyone who helped relocate it died horribly shortly after and it was gone by the time police found it."

Judas' Selene's Opal matched the description of something similar that Micha found in the reports, but the difference was, it wasn't pearly white, it was black.

Ripley's eyes widened as she listened to Micha tell her what he found out and nodded. Micha begged her, "Please, Doctor, you _know_ what they are, what are we going to do?"

Ripley firmly told him, "I didn't make my promise for nothing, now, what time is it?"

Micha told her it was almost ten and she frowned. It was night, that'd mean the males are out, females don't normally travel at night, they preferred overcast or cloudy days. For this, they're traveling anytime and anywhere.

Micha's chocolate eyes moved towards Matt and the others and he asked, "Doctor, who're your companions?"

Ripley uncomfortably looked behind and the three stared at her, she never told them about the time she helped Micha when he was a young boy. She omitted that detail when she decided to let them travel in the police box more.

"Uh, this is Matt, Karen, and Arthur, they're going to help us," Ripley mustered as she pointed to each one.

Matt looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

Micha told him they're in the storage room of the museum and that the opal Judas' showcasing is already on the showroom ready for the unveiling.

Realizing their clothes aren't going to help them blend in, Ripley shook it off, there wasn't any time to go and change out. This was a pressing matter and they couldn't play fashion show for a bunch of people that'll forget them the moment they depart.

"Alright, has anything happened?" Ripley went over the night with Micha. Micha shook his head and replied, "No, nothing's happened. Doctor, what's going to happen?"

If it's just as they fear, a lot of things are going to happen. She immediately told him, "Nobody can leave, everyone needs to stay away from the windows, and well, pray."

Blocking them inside would've ensured their deaths, but letting them escape through the exits would've also ensured their deaths, the guests would've had to stay in the museum, but away from any panels of glass, and pray.

"Excuse me, but, a little context goes a long way," Karen spoke up, she wanted to know what got the two tensed. Ripley chewed on the bottom of her lips as she told Karen, "A _very_ bad day is going to happen unless we stop it and I want you three to be on your guard and do as I say. I don't want _anything_ from you. I need your help. Micha, when are they going to unveil it?"

She turned to Micha and he told her Judas planned to unveil it when it's a full moon out and there's no clouds in the skies.

Micha led them out of the storage room and blended into the crowd gathering in the museum.

"How many people are here?" Arthur asked Micha. Micha counted and replied, "Almost three-hundred. He's got them all riled up to show the damn thing."

Ripley frowned as she added, "Not the only ones riled up. Micha, is there any way to close the glass ceiling?"

Micha replied that they've installed shutters and Ripley implored him to find a way to close them.

"Doctor, how am I going to do that, I'm not even supposed to be here," Micha told her. Ripley gave him her C.S.S and said, "Just tell them you're the inspector and that you're concerned about the integrity of the shutters. It'll do the rest. Go."

Micha nodded and hurried away while she looked towards Matt and the others. "What's going on, Rip?" Matt gestured, he never seen Ripley so unnerved before. Seeing her this tensed made him worry and what she said only worry him further.

"Mama's very angry," she told him. "Mama's _very_ angry."


	55. A Mother's Love Pt 3

Judas caught sight of the woman with the cane staring at the opal intently. She was younger than most of the women here and he didn't recall inviting someone her age to the unveiling.

Making his way to this woman, he struck up a conversation with her. "I don't recall inviting someone like you," he mentioned as she stared at the opal intently.

"Is there a problem?" she dryly asked him as she stared at the opal. Judas shook his head, but he pointed at her. "You sound like a Yorkshire pudding, touch of Scott, where're you from?" he asked her.

"Hereabouts," the woman replied. "Must've cost you an arm and a leg for this."

She turned towards the opal. Judas nodded. "Yes, but I am hopeful of making it back with tours. Nobody can resist coming here," he gleefully told her how he planned on having the exhibition. With people's curiosity, they'll gladly pay however much he asks, which in return goes to the betterment of his museum. He heard her reply, "Why have it at night?"

Judas explained that the opal looked best at night and the woman didn't agree, she asked him, "Aren't you concern about unsavory characters getting bolder?"

He assured her that nothing's going to happen to the opal, it's much too big for anyone to lift out of the museum and even then, he doubted they'll have a grasp on it considering how smooth it is.

"Oh, but miss, I couldn't help but wonder, will you be donating to our cause?" Judas looked at the woman. He asked this question to numerous guests as it is, a handsome donation to help jumpstart the tours and have funds to propel the opal into stardom.

"I suppose I can spare some donations, sir," the woman responded. She turned to him with a look on her face. "Here's some word of caution: I'd suggest you find a new career."

She said it so sternly, no comedy in her tone of voice. He pointed at her and asked her what she meant by that and she told him. "You welcomed death into your museum," she coldly told him.

Judas stood aghast at the accusation and demanded to know her name. Ripley told him, "I am the Doctor and you've made a grave mistake."

The shutters above closed over the glass ceiling, guests murmured as they watched this and Judas grew furious. He called for security to go open the shutters and corralled the worried guests.

"You open those shutters, you'll regret it," Ripley warned him. "You have no idea what you done."

Judas scolded her and responded, "I'll have you arrested!"

Ripley dryly responded, "Have to be alive for that, Judas."

He stared at her and she stared back.

They broke eye contact when the lights in the museum started wavering. Judas felt a twinge in the air, a change, an oppressive feeling came over him and Ripley felt it too.

"Doctor!" Micha ran towards her, the guards following him. He stopped short of them as the guards held him back. Guards came with Matt and the others, presenting them to Judas. "Doctor, they're going to open the shutters!"

One of the guards told Judas they caught him manipulating the controls for the shutters, ensuring they would remain close. They're working undo it and Judas held a sour look as he realized his critic did this.

"You," Judas growled as he stepped near him. "I should've known you would resort to these tricks, guards throw him _and_ his accomplices into the cell, the police can deal with them _after_ the party!"

The four struggled in the guards' grips as the guards dragged them away and Judas turned to Ripley. "You've done enough, girl, it's time for you to leave," Judas dismissively told her. He wouldn't have the guards force her into the cell, because he feared the publications of him laying a hand on a frail lady.

Before he had a guard escort her out of the building, the lights turned off and everyone panicked. Judas ran to control the guests and Ripley disappeared into the crowd before a guard spotted her.

Judas assured his guests everything is fine and looked up when the shutters reopened and the skies above cloudy, plunged into darkness.

He ordered his guards to light up the museum and they set out lighting candles and corralling people to remain in the showroom and not go anywhere else.

Above, Judas heard thudding noises, heavy, and it caused him to glance up to the glass ceiling and saw shadows moving all along the edges.

 _Thud… thud… thud…_

"I warned you," Ripley told him. "You've brought death upon us all. I'm sure it was worth the fortune you paid for this."

A sense of dread came over Judas as he saw a pair of red eyes staring down at him. "That's a Big One and he's none to happy about you either," Ripley informed him as he kept eyes on the red eyed giant looking down on him, masked in darkness. "Death comes quick, but he is much swifter."

Guests panicked when they heard the glass ceiling cracking and Ripley shouted, "Everyone, get out of the showroom, now!"

The guests took her advice and fled from the showroom into the storage room, where it had no windows, and only one exit.

Ripley prevented Judas from leaving and she informed him, "Except you, Judas, you stay _right_ there!"

He flinched when she strong armed him. She told him. "You're not leaving until you correct this wrong, Judas. Either you give it back to them or they'll take it from you by force and kill you first before they kill the others," she lowered her voice as she stared at him.

She turned her attention to the opal.

Ripley stared at Selene's Opal, a sense of fear came over her, she hobbled towards it and rest her left hand on it. It was warm, body temperature, and she carefully pressed her ear against the side. Faintly, she heard a heartbeat.

She turned around to face the terrified curator, trembling before her, and she asked in a low voice, "Where did they find it?"

Judas sheepishly replied, trembling, "They found it-it in an abandoned ammunition factory."

It was enough for Ripley to instantly know the implications and she trembled slightly.

Ripley turned towards it and frowned. "Then the men are already dead. They're working towards _you_ now," she warned him of his impending demise. She informed Judas one of the principals of a certain basic instinct. "What is the one thing your mother told you?" Ripley asked as she turned around and hobbled towards him.

Judas stammered that his mum always told him she'd protect him and Ripley sucked air through her teeth and exhaled it when she informed him. "What do you think _she's_ doing?" Ripley looked at him. "You brought death into your museum, now everyone here will face their wraith, and it's all because of _you_."

Judas asked her what she meant by that. Ripley shook her head as she began pacing back and forth. Stopping briefly, she turned to him and warned, "You stole her child, now mum's mad, _very_ mad, and she won't stop until she gets it back and we're all dead."

Glimpsing above the glass ceiling, Ripley could make out shadows moving along the edges, at least ten or twelve, one of them the Big One. Judas begged her to help him and she shook her head. "You brought this on yourself, your greed caused you to ignore the warning signs, now you're asking for help?" Ripley eyed him. Judas begged, clasping his hands together, and Ripley demanded he release her friends from the museum's jail which he promptly sent his guards to retrieve them.

"Please, you must help me!" Judas begged her.

Ripley told him, "She doesn't talk to _humans_ , Judas, I don't think she's going to listen to what you have to say."

Matt and the others hurried to the showroom and Ripley pointed at Judas. She informed them what he did. "He stole her daughter, that's we can't leave, she's keeping us here so when the time comes, she'll sic her husband and her children on us all!"

They won't let the guests escape, but they won't kill them, not yet, they want them all gathered, so when they felt like it, they'll rain down upon them like hellfire with sharp talons.

"What is it, a dinosaur?" Arthur asked Ripley.

Ripley shook her head. Karen interjected, "A bird?"

"Close," Ripley summed.

Matt asked, "What's going to happen?"

Ripley looked up to see the shadows circling the edges. She told him, "She'll give the word and they'll descend from the rooftop. Judas' guards' weapons won't work on them and all they'll do is make them even _more_ angry."

Micha looked up to the glass ceiling and realized that one of the shadows towered the others. When it turned its head, he made out its beak, and realized what Ripley meant by "the Big One".

"Doctor, you told me, the males, they don't eat healthy people," Micha gestured at her and she shook her head. She explained, "They don't, but when angry, they're not too picky about ripping apart those that angered them. Judas took his daughter and daddy's not happy about it either."

Karen yelped when Arthur pulled her away from the ceiling, he saw a shadowy hand touch it and saw it didn't look like a human's hand, it had sharp talons instead. Karen held onto Arthur in fright as she saw the talons too.

Matt asked Micha and Ripley what the plan is. Ripley replied, "There isn't much we can do. Once they're here, it's all about the waiting game. You may thank our courteous host for our predicament."

Micha pulled on her arm and reminded her, "What about her mother, can we talk to her, Doctor, you said they're intelligent."

Ripley frowned when he reminded her of what she told him when he was younger. The mothers are the deadliest of the bunch and they command respect and terror. When they call upon their kin, without question, they come.

"Of course," Ripley's eyes lit up. She hurried to Judas.

"Do you want to live?" Ripley asked him. He, of course, nods, and she demanded, "I need your guest list and a pen. Get it, now!"

She turned to the others and realized she'd have to tell Matt and the others. It's the only way to keep them from getting hurt. Though there were things about them she never figured out because her exposure to them was extremely limited and most of it was just what she overheard. Everything else, she had to go by context.

"The females are _Sabbek_ and the males are _Drekker_ , I don't know where they come from. I do know none of you ever encountered them until now. We've never encountered them on our adventures because we usually are in the near distant futures and worlds apart. I'm not sure how far their reaches are, but I know this, the males won't bother you if you're not sick and or not bothering them. The females, they will kill you if they feel like it and kidnap women from time to time. Rarely, the females kidnap men and turn them into _Drekker_. The females don't hunt at night, they can't blend in, they only hunt in overcast noon or cloudy days, conditions where their bodies blend against the clouds. The males never liked the sun and only come out at night. I'm warning you now, _don't_ under _any_ circumstances let the males touch you, they have a touch that _will_ kill you instantly. You _will_ die a horrible death. That's why males only hunt sick and lame people and animals, their touches are a matchstick, use it once, gone. They're not fighters, they only use their touches when they have to. The females are the fighters and they don't have that limitation. If you don't believe a word I'm saying, that's fine, but I'm warning you, be on your guard," Ripley gave a long heartfelt speech about the two species. When asked if they're aliens, Ripley shook her head. "They're not aliens, I don't know what they are, but I do know they're not to be trifled with," she warned them.

Curiously, Matt asked her how she knew so much about them and she uncomfortably told him, "You learn things when you pay attention."

She left it at that and Judas returned with the guest list. With a light, she read the names of the guests and shared it with the others. Cautiously, she said, "There's a strong possibility their mother is here among the guests, be very careful, she will look human but do not let her looks fool you. She's a _Sabbek_ and isn't a wallflower."

Ripley believed there's a chance the mother snuck in and blended with the guest. With all the alcohol that's served, nobody would've noticed her. Nobody would've paid any attention to her, since, nobody would've known the signs she's a _Sabbek_.

"It could be anyone," Karen worried.

Matt tugged on her arm and asked her, "What's the plan?"

Ripley chewed on the bottom of her lip and thought on the spot.

"If she's among them, I don't know if she's going to listen to anything I say, she might be intelligent but she's just as vulnerable to her nature as they are. If she is here, don't do anything, you won't get far if she feels her cover's blown. Say that you're doing a headcount and make sure everyone's accounted for, go through _all_ the guests," she told him and everyone. "When you find her, you come back to me, I'll draw her attention. You get everyone to a hiding place. The males don't like rosemary, can't stand the smell of it, and if there's no rosemary, use light, they can't stand it either. The females I could never figure out what they hated, but if you can figure that one out, I'll bake you cake."

She exhaled as she turned to Judas whose pale face sweated. "You're my bargaining chip, Judas. You caused this, you're fixing it, and if I have to serve your pork _arse_ on a platter for them to ensure my friends and the people here don't die a horrible death, I'll bloody do it and you better believe it when I tell you I have no patience for wormwood and twits!" Ripley poked him in the chest, emphasizing some of the words, making sure he knew the severity of the situation. He wasn't going to hide, they want him and by hiding among the guest, he'll risk their death because they'll kill everyone to get to him.

Micha worryingly asked, "What about you, what if it doesn't work?"

Ripley stopped to think about it, if all fails, she would've been killed too, and she frowned. Not deterred she came up with a plan.

Ripley gave Matt the key to the police box. She instructed him, "If anything happens to me, get as many of them in the police box you can fit and get out of here. Do not stop under any circumstances, get as far away from here, take them another month if you have to, but do not come back here."

Matt held the key close to her and his eyes glint with emotions as he haphazardly said, "I can't leave you here."

Ripley frowned as she stated, "You do as I tell you, Matt."

She motioned for them to go on their search for the mother and she kept an eye on Judas who panicked. "It's a trick, must be," he frightfully murmured.

Ripley kept him from leaving, effectively keeping him with her in the showroom. She wasn't kidding when she told him she was using him as a bargaining chip for the others.


	56. A Mother's Love Pt 4 (Final)

"You have no right to keep me here," Judas asserted as Ripley kept him in the showroom with the egg. Ripley coldly replied, " _You_ had no right to take her egg."

Judas threw up his arms and insisted he had no way of knowing it was an actual egg and that Its mother would've come for it. Ripley shook her head at this claim and stated, "There were warning signs, Judas, you just didn't care to pay attention to them. You should've known that something was wrong the moment they found it unscathed in an abandoned ammunition factory and nobody wanted it despite it's value. There are people who know about them, too, Judas, and they're well aware of the carnage they can do when provoked. There's reasons to be afraid of the unknown Judas, there's more when you know what those are."

She made it clear that there are others, government officials, who knew about them. It's a well-kept secret that officials take to their graves, rather have everyone and their mother know about it. Despite the risks, they chose to remain quiet about it, and see the _Drekker_ as the garbagemen of society, diseased people and animals die, but none of the healthy ones.

It's a common platform that officials see _Drekker_ as useful in culling the homeless, since they tend to have more illnesses and diseases, getting rid of them, and knew nobody would've wanted to waste resources investigating mauled homeless with missing organs. Homeless camps either become empty or abandoned and there's less homeless roaming the streets. If the _Drekker_ aren't provoked, they tended to leave everyone else alone.

As for the _Sabbek_ , officials haven't reached a consensus, but few spoke about letting them go, since they're intertwined with the _Drekker_ and people go missing all the time, for a few people going missing every now and again, they wouldn't have to deal with outbreaks as much as other places.

There's a reason only a few people knew about them, because while there's unscrupulous men and women who would've turned a blind eye on _Drekker_ eating sick homeless, there are some who would've decried the practice and would've fought to dissuade or even kill _Drekker_. Which none of the officials want, because they know what happens when someone kills a _Drekker_.

"Nobody in their right mind would've helped you, Judas, already they're writing reports in case anyone cared to look into your death," Ripley informed him that by the time the dust settled and people found his carved body, certain officials would've already ensured the cause of his death forever remain shrouded in mystery, they're that afraid of people finding out about what is out there, beyond the norm.

Judas tried to call her bluff, but she pointed out that for something as expensive as the opal, nobody claiming a stake in it, or even trying to take it for themselves, should've been a sign that something about it was wrong.

"Men bled for gold in California, men bled for Indian diamonds, men would've bled to have this, if they didn't know," Ripley asserted. "They will not bleed for this, the price to take something like this, only death. When your common thief knows better to steal something like this, you should be worried."

Judas shirked in his seat as Ripley spoke. He realized she was right, people would've jumped at the chance to buy stakes in his opal, stakes in the museum, everything, but the only people he could've mustered were the ones hidden away, afraid. Ripley wasn't wrong when she told him about the criminals. Thieves stolen great works of art without a drop of the hat, not even the size and weigh deterred them.

The fact there haven't been any threats or indications of thieves attempting to steal the opal, it unsettled him. It unsettled him more when he realized that despite the opal found in Germany, Germany wouldn't take it back, and outright _refused_ to acknowledge it. Something like that, a country wouldn't ignore or disregard, unless it knew what it was, and the blood spilt from whoever owned it.

"What am I going to do?" Judas raised his hands up as he begged for Ripley's help. Ripley looked up to the glass ceiling, the Big One looked down to the egg and smaller shadows hobbled around the glass, looking down, they've followed their movements.

"I suggest you pray. I cannot promise you that you'll walk away from this with your limbs attached. To tell the truth, Judas, I've never experienced them firsthand, I only know so much about them from listening, you should consider doing the same," Ripley admitted that she truthfully had no idea how to deal with the mother.

She turned her head when she saw Matt and the others rushing into the showroom, they told her that none of them found the mother, everyone's accounted for, and there's no extra person among the group.

Ripley frowned as she realized, of course, even though it would've been ideal to gone with the guests and blend it, a mother would never leave her vulnerable children alone.

She calmly told them to go back to the guests, Matt didn't want to, but she made him. She reminded him, "You have the key."

He frowned as he uncomfortably left the room with the others back to the guests and Judas gestured.

"What's wrong, now?" Judas asked her.

Ripley told him, "She's been here all along."

She rose her voice, "I know you can hear me, so stop hiding, there's no one here but us."

Judas jumped as something moved in the darkness and he heard the same noise, but it was in the same room as them.

 _Thud… thud… thud…_

"How did you know?" Ripley heard a woman ask. Ripley pointed out, "A mother never leaves her child alone, especially in their most vulnerable state."

The incredibly tall and slender woman chuckled as she came towards Ripley and Judas, in the moonlight, she wore a silver shawl that draped over her entire body from the neck down. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back like a river, parts in braids, and her eyes the colour of ice.

"You know our ways, how does a girl like you know them?" the woman inquires how Ripley knew so much about them. Ripley responded, "As I said, I listened. Now, listen, nobody must die. He's willing to make amends for his sin."

The woman turned her attention to Judas and he felt her cold stare as her icy eyes pierced his dark eyes. She shook her head as she responded, "I do not like my child being on a pedestal, girl."

Ripley begged her, "You already killed the men who took her from your nest. You can take her back, you don't have to kill anyone else."

The woman tilts her head wearily at Ripley as she reminds her, "He took my child."

Glancing up, Ripley saw taloned hands touching the glass, faces peering down on them. She looked down and responded, "Yes, but he didn't kill her, she's okay!"

Judas hid behind Ripley as the woman came close to him, he felt her eyes stabbing him. He begged Ripley to save him, Ripley would've just let the woman take him, but the voice in her head warned that she shouldn't.

"Why would you care what happens to him, he isn't your kin or mate?" the woman asked why Ripley would risk her life to save a loathsome man like Judas.

"I might not like him either, but he doesn't deserve to die. Arrogant, stupid, maybe, but he didn't know, you made your point, you're willing to rip him apart for stealing your daughter," Ripley tried to save Judas' life from the wraith of the woman.

The woman's impressed that Ripley held her own and she inquired, "What is your name, girl?"

Ripley knew better to lie, so she told the truth. "My name's Ripley, your turn," she waited for the woman to tell her name.

"Hera," she heard the woman call herself.

Ripley haphazardly asked, "I don't suppose there's a compromise that doesn't involve someone getting torn in twine, is there?"

Hera turned her head to see Judas, shirking as he hid behind Ripley, afraid of looking at Hera. Hera softly growled as her eyes narrowed on him. She shook her head, "I do not see a reason to let him live."

Ripley suggested, "If you let him live, he'll become your herald, he'll speak of your words, warn others of their consequences for trespassing you. He'll honor you in body and name, with statues and paintings."

She tried to offer a deal where, in exchange for his life, he'll do everything in his power to spread her messages to the world, produce arts in her likeness, anything to help Judas stay alive.

"There was a woman who made a statue in one of my sisters' likeness, but it was destroyed. I want one like it and I want it where the sun always touches it every morning," Hera demanded a statue similar to the one that a woman made.

Ripley turned her head to Judas. Judas profusely nodded as he responded, "Of course, madame, it'll be the largest statue in all of England!"

He promised, with his literal life, he'll create a statue in her honor.

It's an unusual request, but anything to stop a bloodshed, and Ripley inquired, "Anything else?"

Hera pondered and outstretched her arm, her long talons glowed under the moonlight as she lightly touched Ripley's hair.

"Pity, if only you were clean," Hera displeasingly said about Ripley. If Ripley was "clean" Hera would've dragged her out of the museum and into the night sky to become one of her daughters. However, Hera's heightened senses can discern that Ripley wasn't "clean".

"What do you want?" Ripley cautiously asked what Hera wanted to ensure that an acceptable agreement could've been reached.

Hera frowned, she couldn't have Ripley as one of her daughters. Unclean, she can smell the impurities in her arm, knee, mind, and heart.

"If you were clean, I would take you," Hera made it clear. "But you're much too useful for me to let you go so easily."

She might not be able to have Ripley as a daughter, but due to Ripley knowing about them, it could prove vital.

"In time, I will call upon you," Hera told her. "For his life, you will pay me in a favor."

On top of the statue, Hera wanted a favor, and Ripley knew nothing else but killing would've satiated her.

Ripley knew that favors never end well, especially when it comes to a species such as _Sabbek_. The _D_ rekker, they don't really talk and simpleminded compared to their female counterparts.

However, for this, she had no choice. "What's the favor?" Ripley asked Hera.

Hera didn't tell her initially, she only replied, "In time, I will need your assistance."

Ripley knew that Hera would've tried something and sharply asked, "What do you have in mind?"

She knew that Hera's favor was intentionally vague and knew the price for her favor easily outweighed the price for Judas' life.

Hera chuckled, she noted Ripley's wiser than she looked, not blindly accepting the deal. She admits that because Ripley understand them, she had uses. "In time, there will be a day where you might prove useful, on that day, I expect you to be my hand."

Hera demanded that Ripley come to her when asked, else she threatened to kill everyone she comes across for the slight. She wasn't joking either, _Sabbek_ never joke about this sort of thing. If Ripley, for whatever reason, didn't keep her end of the bargain, Hera _will_ ensure there's deaths.

Knowing Hera wouldn't alter the deal, Ripley decided to set the terms. "I will not help you bring others into your flock, so don't even ask," Ripley made it clear that she wouldn't help Hera if asked to bring unfortunate men and women to her flock.

Hera made note in the tone of Ripley's voice and reminded her, "Girl, like I'll let you muddle in our affairs. I only need you when."

She wouldn't dare let Ripley become involved in the process that brought others into her flock.

"Listen, I usually travel, places where you and your flock won't find me, how'll you get in touch with me when the time comes?" Ripley inquired how Hera expected her to come when she calls upon her, omitting the police box. She made it explicitly clear she wasn't going to run after accepting the deal, but she needed to know.

Hera only replied, "Accept and you will know."

"If I accept, will you let him and _everyone_ here go, unharmed, untouched. If I accept and you call upon me, will you turn on me and kill me, too, or will you mercilessly break me down trying to keep me under your talon?" Ripley asked her. She wasn't going to accept the terms without ensuring that Hera kept her word.

Ripley accepts, Judas will enact a statue of Hera's likeness and she will only help Hera _once_ and that's all.

The two women stared at each other, but due to Hera's height, Ripley had to stare up at at her and she had to stare down at Ripley.

"You have my word," Hera asserted that she wouldn't go back on their deal, but made it clear that she will only keep the deal if Ripley does.

Looking towards Judas, Ripley informed him of his end of the deal, "If I have to come back here and entomb your _arse_ in granite to get a statue of her made, I _will_ do it, you understand, Judas?"

Judas nodded, aware of the consequences if he didn't hold up his end of the deal. He asserts, "It'll be beautiful, madame, more beautiful than anything Da Vinci could ever make with his own two hands!"

"So, is it a deal?" Hera asks Ripley. Ripley replied, "Only if you keep your end."

Hera grabbed her left arm with one hand. With her other hand, she pulled the blue cardigan sleeve and marked her arm with a symbol, using her sharp talons. "No matter how much you try, it will never heal. No matter how much you cover it up, my kin _will_ smell it," Hera told Ripley as she used her talons to cut deeply into her arm.

It was over in seconds and Ripley hobbled backwards holding her bleeding arm. Barely feeling the pain, she watched the blood oozing out of the wounds. She saw the carvings of a symbol, the symbol of Hera.

Hera turned her attention to Judas and warned him of his end. With the deal made, Hera asked for Judas and Ripley to leave the showroom and go to the others.

Without hesitation, the two hurried out of the showroom, wisely not looking behind as they reached the others.

Matt hugged Ripley the moment she stepped through the threshold. The others followed him and they worryingly looked at Ripley and noticed her bleeding arm.

"Everyone okay?" Ripley asked them. Micha told her that they were about to leave in the police box when she and Judas showed up.

Matt worryingly looked at Ripley's arm and tried to take it into his hands, but she jerked it away and told him, "I'm fine, just a cut."

Looking at her arm, he saw blood seeping through her sleeve, he wanted Arthur to check her arm after they get back.

In the distance they heard the glass ceiling break and glass spilling in the showroom. Ripley and Judas held a look on their faces and both shared looks with each other.

"Doctor, is it safe?" Micha asked Ripley. Ripley nodded. "Yeah, everyone get out of here," she coughed and he and the others led everyone out of the museum quickly and safely.

Once everyone fled the museum, Judas checked the showroom to find the glass ceiling completely gone and so the egg. Mixed with the glass, the white pieces of the egg shell.

Judas hobbled like his legs turned jello and he nearly collapsed as he held his heart. The experience was enough to last him an eon. He recovered and set to work to keep his end of the bargain, demanding Ripley and the others depart from the museum immediately.

Returning to the police box, Micha and Ripley talked briefly.

"Will she come back?" Micha asked. Ripley frowned as she nods, "They live a long life, she'll be in her 80s and still willing to maul me."

Micha handed back her C.S.S and noticed the expression on her face as she awkwardly took it from him.

He asked her, "Doctor, what have you done?"

Ripley awkwardly lowered her arm as she responds, "What I needed to do."

Micha shook his head as he pointed out, "Do you think she'll let you go?"

Ripley knew she needed to consider the chances of Hera going back on her deal and Ripley nods.

"I did what I had to do," Ripley affirmed she did it for them.

Micha warned, "But at what cost?"

Ripley looked down to the ground and shook her head. "The costs of saving the lives of many outweigh a git like me, I'll be fine," she assured him, but he didn't seem to share the outlook.

They talked and eventually, Micha stated he planned to leave for Calgary. Ripley asked if he had a wife and children, but he told her he devoted much of his life that it's too late for him.

"No, it ain't, that's not the Micha I knew," Ripley smiled as she encouraged him. "You done enough and because of you, there won't be a massacre in the papers covered up by officials. I think you've earned a break."

They shared a smile and hug, Ripley mentioned she didn't think Micha would've grown as handsome as she thought and Micha smiled.

Micha saw her off as she entered the police box and it dematerialized before his very eyes.

Upon arriving back at the shop, Arthur treated Ripley's arm, her cardigan completely stained with blood, giving her forearm's sleeve a purple appearance. The appearance alone made Ripley uncomfortable, that once Arthur cleared her, she disappeared up to her flat to change clothes and toss out the cardigan. She didn't want anything to do with it now it was stained purple.

"Ripley, what happened?" Matt asked her when she came downstairs. She frowned as she told him, "I took care of it," she told him as she hobbled past and sat down in her chair.

"What were those things?" Arthur asked her. She responded, "Death from above."

Matt sighed as he went over to her and poked her. He scolded her, "Don't do anything like that again, you could've died!"

Ripley dryly responded, "Wouldn't be the first."

She didn't elaborate and Karen asked, "What's going to happen now?"

"You'll be fine," Ripley told her. "They won't bother you."

Arthur reminded her what she said and she sighed. "They'll live as long as any human, maybe longer, but even they can't escape the confines of time," Ripley asserted.

They'll live and die like any other creature and for the males, they'll have a shorter expectancy because of their diets. For females, eventually, they'll die from energy deprivation due to their high metabolism. Their mother will live long enough to ensure another generation is formed before her own death.

"What happened to the mother?" Karen asked her and Ripley shrugged.

"She's in the wind," she listlessly replied.

Arthur told her she'll need to get her arm checked out, but she gave a dry response instead. Knowing her, Arthur instructed her, "At least keep it from getting infected, yeah?"

Ripley told them they can leave her shop and only Matt stayed back. He handed her back the key and she struggled to grab it, but managed with a sharp exhale. "How do you know them?" Matt asked her. "Don't tell me you listened either nor I don't want to know."

He wanted to know how she knew about the _Sabbek_ and _Drekker_ as intimately she did. They never encountered anything like them in all their adventures and all he knew Ripley only used the police box on her own to help Micha when he was a boy.

Sighing, Ripley responded, "It's a long story."

Matt told her he had plenty of time to listen, but she told him that he's better off not knowing. He furrowed his brow at her as he asked her why she wouldn't tell him.

"I barely told you about them, that should've been enough for you," Ripley eyed him. "Please, you don't want to know, it's better if you don't. Go, you have Thanksgiving tidings to deal with."

She led him to the door and he stopped short of the threshold. "When are you going to tell us?" he asked her. Ripley sharply told him, "Never."

She wouldn't tell him and told him she will see him after Thanksgiving.

Matt looked frustrated as Ripley gently pushed him out of her shop and she locked the door. She ended up closing the shop and headed up to her flat where she looked at the cuts in her arm.

"How can I tell them?" Ripley's voice wavered. "What would I tell them?"

She ended up eating whatever she found in her fridge, took some sleep aid, and gone to bed. By morning, the pain she barely felt subsided and the markings stopped bleeding, revealing a ruby mark on her forearm.

One day Hera will collect her end of the deal and Ripley knew it.

She knew she couldn't keep the secrets from Matt and the others forever, but she did't know how to tell them.

Disturbingly, Ripley would've rather them forgo their friendship out of frustration with her than have them know the truth.

Sighing, Ripley sat at the table as she looked at her arm, the Mark of Hera etched in her arm. "They're safe, that's all that matters," she told herself. "They don't have to know."

The End


	57. Thanksgiving Dinner (Final)

On a cold Thanksgiving Day, Matt made his way to his parents' home, he parked his beetle on the side of the road and stepped out with the dish he made the night before. His mother asked if he could make a pot pie and he did. Closing the car door, he made his way to the door and rung It, waiting with the dish in his hands.

One of his baby cousins opened the door and greeted him, "Hi Matt!" Alex hugged him and he hugged back. "Where's your aunt?" Matt inquired about his mum. Alex told him she's in the kitchen his mum and Matt passed Alex as he made his way to the kitchen.

He smelled the turkey baking in the oven and his mouth started drooling because he could smell the brown sugar his mum used.

"You think after cutting so many onions you'll be used to them," he heard Aunt Evelyn complain about the onions bothering her eyes. She thought since she used them so much she wouldn't have trouble cutting them for the roux.

He heard his mum reply, "I hear older onions don't make you cry as much."

They talked until Matt poked his head in and greeted them. "Matthew!" he saw his mum turn around sharply to see him standing there in his tweed jacket and suspenders with a red bow tie. She wiped off her hands on the dish rag and hurried over to him, hugging him.

He sat his dish down on the table and Aunt Evelyn gave him a hug too after rubbing her eyes. "How's your job going, sweetie?" Aunt Evelyn asked about his job.

Matt told her it's been hectic, customers in and out, but otherwise, he loved every minute of it. "I'm sorry Diana couldn't come, must've been terrible when she cancelled so suddenly," his mum frowned while she went back to the oven and stirred the bubbling pot of gravy.

Diana, stuck overseas, couldn't come to Thanksgiving, and wouldn't be back until the beginning of December for the make-up Thanksgiving with Matt and he frowned. "It's the life of an Oxford student, she wants to get enough credits for her masters," he told his mum.

"Your uncle worked to his very bones and even _he_ had the time to spend the holidays with me," his aunt disagreed with Diana's plans.

Matt pointed out Uncle Richard worked as a curator in London Museum, by law, it had to give employees the holidays.

"Same difference," his aunt spat.

Matt's mum got in between their conversation. "Well, when she graduates, I'm sure she'll make up the time spent in Oxford," his mum comforted him.

"Sweetie, I know it's not something to discuss around the holidays, but are you sure you're okay with her being overseas all the time?" his aunt asked about him and Diana. She stopped cutting vegetables for the fried potatoes and turned to talk to him.

Matt admitted that it was frustrating that Diana always worked in Oxford and rarely had time to spend with him. But he told his aunt he knew that going in.

"We just want you happy," his mum lightly touched his shoulder. "If anything happens, you know where to go, you know?"

She made it clear that if Matt and Diana broke up, should it ever happen, he's always welcome in his childhood home and his mum would make his favourite dish to cheer him up.

Matt talked with them until his mum pushed him out of the kitchen, she knew how he got around dessert, so she sent him to the den to greet his dad and uncle.

Young children, coming in from the backyard after Alex told them Matt was here, came up to him and hugged him, he nearly fell to the ground as he hugged them all. They scurried away back to the backyard to play football and Matt went to see his dad playing chess with his uncle.

"Hey, Matt," his dad stopped playing for a moment to hug him. His Uncle Richard hugged him afterwards and they talked to each other.

"From footballer to antique dealer, I'd say you made an _excellent_ choice," his dad agreed with his career change. "Football is nice and all, but it's not worth hurting yourself over it. It's much more fun with antiques anyway, innit, Rich?"

He glanced over to his brother-in-law as he moved a pawn forward. Uncle Richard shrugged as he told Matt's dad, "What, as long as he avoids going into big spooky ancient tombs and evoke some incarnation, I think he'll be okay."

They shared a laugh and Matt looked between them and shook his head. Something of a running joke between the two and they started laughing while continuing their game of chess.

Uncle Richard asked about Matt's job, "So, how's my nephew doing with the biz?"

Matt replied, "Well, you know how they say, work is never over."

Uncle Richard smiled at Matt as he took one of the pawns from Matt's dad. His dad remarked, "I'd say, how did you do that?"

Dryly, Uncle Richard replied, "Well, you know, I just _moved_ the pawn towards you, jumped over, and took it."

Matt chuckled at this exchange and watched until his dad asked, "How's Karen and Arthur?"

Matt responded, "Oh, they're fine, Arthur burnt his finger on the pie tin, but otherwise he's alright."

Uncle Richard then joined in, asking, "What about what's her name?"

He talked about Ripley and Matt sighed, she's been evermore difficult talking with since the museum and even getting her to talk about the _Sabbek_ and the _Drekker_ more was an uphill battle. She hadn't talked about anything and he grew worried about her. Despite everything he's tried, it's like nothing he does got her to talk about what's bothering her. Though he wanted to press her to talk, he knew she'd shut him down and fire him, banning him from the police box, and that's that.

Unwillingly, he let her stew in her thoughts, although he saw she was frustrated with herself about it, he started getting frustrated with her.

"Ripley's Ripley," Matt could only say. She didn't have Thanksgiving plans, that she willingly shared with him and the others, and likely in her flat, as always, and he exhaled, shaking his head.

"Johnathan, mind you helping us with the ham?" they heard Matt's mum calling him from the kitchen. Matt's dad stood up from the chair and walked out of the den.

"Boss troubles, huh?" Uncle Richard pushed a pawn towards the centre of the board. "Wanna talk about it?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "I mean, she's my boss, she can do whatever she wants."

Uncle Richard had him sit across from him and the two played chess while Matt's dad helped his sister and sister-in-law deal with a particularly fickle ham.

"It's like I hit a wall every time I talk to her," Matt frowned as he moved a chess piece. "I've worked jobs where I'd at least know stuff about my bosses."

Uncle Richard summed, "Something on her mind?"

Matt nodded.

Uncle Richard comforted him, "Well, it's good my baby nephew's concerned about others. It's true, you can't force her to talk to you, but she can't say you haven't tried to help out, right?"

Matt nodded again.

"It seems to me that your boss is having a crisis and I myself know crisis," Uncle Richard deduced what bothered Ripley.

Matt pointed out, "Uncle Rich, she's not in her 40s."

Uncle Richard shot him a dirty look and gestured. "Look, it's obvious, she won't talk to anyone about it, from what you told me, it looks like your boss is having problems expressing herself. Could be she's suffered trauma and is too afraid of talking about, could be she's had a rough upbringing and can't express herself from the end result of that, or is something more intimate than those and she's too embarrassed. My advice: don't bring it up. It may hurt not trying to help her, but if you keep constantly asking, she's going to keep shutting you down. If she isn't hurting herself or others, this is as best as you can do," Uncle Richard advised Matt on how to handle Ripley.

As much as Matt wanted to help her, it boiled down to Ripley having to seek help herself. It might not work with Matt's nature, but Ripley won't change overnight and tell him her life story.

"However, I think she's changing for the better," Uncle Richard lightened the mood. "Going out more, being more social, it's small, but it's impactful. Hell, you'll know she's changing for the better if she pops up out of nowhere. Just give her time. I'm sure she'll tell you what's eating her by the end of the year."

He took a pawn from the chess board and stuck it with the others he collected.

Matt listened and nodded. "I guess it's in my nature to be nosey, innit?" he smiled.

Uncle Richard nodded. "You got it from your dad, yeah, he got into a lot of serious trouble when we were younger. The kind that'd get you imprisoned today, for a _very_ long time. I remember when he stole your mum's brand-new blouse when she went swimming with Evelyn the one time. And accidentally tore it on a tree branch," he thought of all the times he and Johnathan got into trouble and how close they were almost sentenced. He shrugged it off and added, "Just give her some time, she'll come around, eventually."

Matt thanked him for the sage advice and his dad came back in the den, having helped with the ham.

"I hate the packaging on those hams," his dad disdainfully said. "Why do they make it impossible to open?"

Uncle Richard responded, "To keep it from getting contaminated and people from stealing it. Remember Spain?"

Matt watched his dad have a thoughtful look and shrugged it off. He waved his hand as he responded, "But it's just mass-produced ham, it's not the tasty kind from Spain!"

Matt and Uncle Richard laughed.

"Yeah, you almost got went to Spanish prison for stealing ham," Uncle Richard pointed at his in-law.

Matt turned his head to his dad and he shrugged. "It was a misunderstanding," his dad told him. "I didn't know I was a coin short!"

Uncle Richard made an offhand comment, "They found it shoved down his trousers."

Matt's dad shot a dirty look at him and Matt got up from his seat, allowing his dad to take his original spot.

"Come now, we're not dwelling on past mistakes, are we?" his dad smiled as he looked down to his side of the chess board and stopped. Uncle Richard kinged him and he groaned. Chuckling, Uncle Richard told him, "And some of those mistakes come back to bite you, right, Johnathan?"

Matt's dad shirked in his spot and held up his fingers. "Two out of three!" he challenged Uncle Richard.

The two went on to start another game while Mat went on to the backyard where Alex and his siblings shot a football back and forth.

"Come on, I've seen better," Alex called out to his siblings as they ran around the backyard trying to shoot the football into the net behind Alex.

"We're trying," Casey huffed as she tried to kick it but it slanted it went towards Jones. Jones hobbled as he tried to kick the football, "Uhhh, I can't do it!"

They briefly stopped when Alex noticed Matt watching them and they rushed towards him. They wanted him to play with them and he told him he probably couldn't, but they hounded him so much he ended up agreeing to do it.

They played football together until their mums came out and told them to come inside, dinner was ready.

Matt and the others walked into the house and made their way to the dining room where everything laid out for them.

Everyone talked to each other while handing bowls and plates around the table.

Matt gorged on his mum's cooking while talking about his job, he talked about restoring a dresser and finding a black book in a hidden compartment in one of the drawers.

"Oh, what did you do with it?" his dad asked about it and Matt told him in between bites. "Well, Ripley found it in poor taste to sell it, you know," Matt chewed on the ham and turkey. He chased them down with his drink and continued, "It was really old, from like, I think the 30s, so she went and found the living members of the family and sent it to them."

The table erupted in laughter from his dad and uncle, the kids didn't understand, and Evelyn and his mum covered their faces.

"Well, I'm sure they'd appreciated you sending it forward rather making a quick buck," Uncle Richard smiled as he grabbed a large piece of turkey off the tray and put it on his plate.

Matt shirked as he told his uncle that the family the black book went to wasn't happy about their great-grandfather being a philander and it caused issues about inheritance and so on.

"You win some, you lose some," his dad summed as he bit down on the baked yam and chewed on it.

"Well, I think it's great you're learning to restore things. People always quick to throw them away," his mum liked that his work restored items rather than buy them from a factory. "People forget history when they throw everything away."

Evelyn commented, "As well as their sister-in-law's signed poster."

His mum shirked in her spot as she remembered the incident where she'd accidentally threw away Evelyn's signed Queen poster while helping her move into the newly bought home that Richard found to accommodate their first child, Alex, at the time.

"You win some, you lose some," Matt's dad summed.

They continued to eat and Aunt Evelyn went to get more drinks from the kitchen, but came out and said they ran out of brandy.

"You sure, I thought I had two bottles," Matt's mum wiped her mouth as Evelyn sat down at her seat.

Evelyn told her she checked the cabinet, but didn't see another bottle. She stopped and turned her attention to her brother and husband.

"Johnathan, Richard, do you know where the other bottle went?" she furrowed her brow at them and they shirked in their seats as they came up with excuses.

Matt's mum and Evelyn furrowed their brows at their excuses until Matt's dad and Uncle Johnathan admitted they drank the brandy the night before.

"I thought you had another bottle," Matt's dad gestured to his wife. Shaking her head, she told him, "We did, we just drank it."

Aunt Evelyn sighed and mentioned she should've bought three bottles and they switched to some of the wine they kept.

The women shot looks at their respected husbands for drinking the other bottle of brandy time to time and they shirked in their seats each time.

The family continued to eat until they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Matt's mum turned her head.

"I'll get it Aunt Dorothy," Alex volunteered to get the door, but his mum stopped him. She instructed, "No Alex, you will not, Dori, did you invite anyone else?"

Matt's mum shook her head. She tried to think who could've it been. She got up from her table and went to answer the door.

"Johnathan, I'm surprised you didn't answer the door," Uncle Richard poked his brother-in-law.

Matt's dad frowned as he replied, "Well, you can never be too careful these days."

Uncle Richard commented, "Got in trouble in Cairo again?"

Matt's dad shot him a dirty look.

Overhead they heard two voices. "Oh, how did you know, we just run out!" they heard Matt's mum. Another voice replied, "He's been talking about it for a while now."

Matt's mum came into the dining room holding another bottle of brandy. She showed them as she sat it down on the table. Turning her head, she motioned for someone to come into the dining room and Matt heard a familiar sound.

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw who it was.

"I figured I drop it off," Ripley told his mum.

Uncle Richard gestured with his hands, a smile on his face, and Matt turned his head back to Ripley.

Matt patted down his mouth with his napkin and said in pure disbelief, "Ripley?"

"Oh, so you're the elusive Ripley," his dad turned his head to see Ripley.

Ripley shrugged as she replied, "Guess I am."

Matt's mum motioned for her to sit at the table, but she looked flummoxed. "Ah, I was passing through, my usual place didn't have what I normally get, so I had to come out here to get what I needed. Don't know if it's some tradition 'round here, but the bloke at the counter insisted I take a free bottle of brandy. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted, so I had no choice," Ripley motioned with her hand. "I figured I drop it off here, since it's along the way, and make my way back to the shop."

With some coaxing, Ripley took a spot across from Matt who stared at her appearance in disbelief.

Matt's mum sat a clean plate in front of her, put utensils on both sides, and gave her a napkin.

Ripley looked uncomfortable being in the chair and didn't think Matt's mum would've coaxed her to stay for dinner.

Matt didn't have the words and he listened to his family talk to Ripley. Ripley responded to their questions cordially and took food from the bowls and trays, she talked to Alex who wanted to know all the things that come through her shop and she cordially responded to all his inquires.

Casey and Jones badgered with their own questions and Ripley cordially responded to them too.

The only one who didn't talk at all was Matt as he tried to process what just happened.

He was certain Ripley wouldn't do anything for Thanksgiving and she definitely wouldn't show up on the doorsteps of his parents' house with brandy.

Their last conversation before Matt left the shop before Thanksgiving said it as much, Ripley didn't have any plans and wouldn't have accepted invitations.

And here she was, sitting across from him, eating, talking, and overall pleasant. He was gob smacked and his aunt flung a bit of her potato at him, getting his attention.

"A bit rude not talking to your guest," she lightly scolded him for not talking to Ripley.

He jabbered, "Uh, oh," he coughed as he pulled the potato off his face and tried to speak to Ripley.

"Ah, Rip, ah, I didn't think you'd… ah," Matt couldn't think of anything to say.

Uncle Richard came and saved the day as he asked, "So you're the boss, huh?"

"I am," Ripley nodded.

Uncle Richard smiled as he motioned with his hands, "So, how's it working with my favourite nephew in the whole wide world. Bit of a knucklehead, is he?"

Ripley disagreed with his statement about Matt being a knucklehead. Though Matt was sure she only did it to save face.

"Well, I think it's great," his mum chimed in. "Football is nice and all, but not the risk of getting himself hurt."

Matt's dad asked about the black book that Matt talked about, anything saucy in it. His sister scolded him, reminding him of the children in the room. Uncle Richard leaned in and responded, "Well, I think we move Johnathan to the kid's table."

Matt's dad threw a piece of potato at him in retaliation and he shrugged.

"I didn't look into it too much, I just found the owner's name and went on from that," Ripley replied to Matt's dad's question about the black book.

Matt eventually found words and he asked Ripley, "Same time tomorrow?"

Ripley glanced towards him and she responded, "I was going to give you a day off tomorrow."

Matt replied, "Ah, I could always come in."

Ripley told him there wasn't anything important to do. Everything meant to be sent out was and from what she gathered there's no businesses opening tomorrow, probably because of all the heavy drinking, and that's probably a dead day.

"Well, what about those old records, you said you want to make sure they still worked," Matt mentioned the collection of records they got in that Ripley hasn't sorted yet.

Ripley told him it wasn't important enough to warrant opening the shop, but she could tell he was bummed that Diana wasn't here spending the holidays with him and with Christmas coming on the throes of Thanksgiving, she's likely not going to spend it with him either.

"Then again, it's only about a hundred and twenty of those records," Ripley brought up the number of records. "Might go crazy having to listen to them all myself."

Matt told her he'd come by tomorrow at his usual time to help with the records.

The family and Ripley spent most of the time at the table, until everything's picked clean and everything had their fill of Thanksgiving food.

Ripley looked at the time and realized she needed to head back to the shop. Traffic would've become merciless if she stayed too late here.

Aunt Evelyn and his mum pushed him to lead her out while they took care of cleaning up the table.

Standing outside his parents' home, he talked to Ripley, holding a bag of food and alcohol. She wasn't lying, she had to come out to get things.

"Ah, well, uh," Matt rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't think you'd come out here."

Ripley admitted, "Me neither, but he didn't have what I usually buy and sent me out here."

The place she usually bought her alcohol didn't have what she wanted and the owner pointed her towards a location near the home that sold the alcohol.

"Everyone's stocking up like it's going out of style," Ripley sighed as she talked about having to hunt down things she needed because the restaurants and so on closed on Thanksgiving. "I remembered you talking about growing up 'round here so I figured I drop in and hand off the brandy."

Ripley didn't drink brandy and didn't want it wasting away in her flat, so she figured she could've pawned off on someone that wouldn't let it go to waste.

Matt held a look on his face as he admits, "I really appreciated you coming out here."

Ripley tilted her head at him and asked, "Why's that, was it about to be war in there?"

Matt didn't really have the words for this and he instead said, "Yeah, my aunt and mum were about to smack my uncle and dad for drinking the only other brandy."

Ripley responded, referencing to their penchant in adventuring and solving conflict along the way, "And so another day, another conflict resolved."

Matt asked if she needed a ride home and Ripley replied she didn't, she had a favour from a cabby she was going to use to not have to pay for the ride back into New London.

They talked for a few minutes more and Matt saw her off in the cab that pulled up to the curb and Ripley got in with her bag.

Matt watched the cab disappear up the road and he couldn't shake the smile from his face.

He broke his concentration when his aunt came out and told him to help with the cleanup, apparently while he and Ripley were talking, his uncle and dad got into a fight and covered the dining room in mix of food.

Matt sighed as he stuck a hand in his pocket, "Nothing ever changes."

The End


	58. St Dimas Diamond Pt 1

It was August 24th, 3000, the rain came down like God's wraith, every minute of every hour, it was heavy and monotonous like a college professor giving speech about quasi-physics.

My name is Daniels Overton, I'm a detective if you haven't figured out by my tone of voice. I've been in the business for over twenty years since I started it and I'll tell you, I'm running a bet with the devil at this point. I've had relationships here and there, but none of them ever went anywhere. Always something went wrong somewhere along the way and at this stage, I'm likely to die alone. The one thing I could say, I won't have to pay for child support. One of my clients was a doctor and he cut me a deal for helping him find his missing daughter.

It hurt like hell and put me out of commission for a few days, but you can never be to sure.

It was an ordinary day today, aside from the damn rain that's been steadily falling since it started last night.

I was in my office, writing out the reports from last week's cases, outside my office I could already hear the pattering of the rain hitting my waterlogged window. If I wasn't so hardwired from drinking all that coffee Mable made me, I'd be out asleep.

This week has been slow, I'm used to the slow weeks, I plan around them when I can. It's the weeks where I'm running marathons all around this city solving cases that the police departments wouldn't bother.

People of all walks come to me with their cases and while I've had something as lighthearted as a granny looking for her dog and the real heavy stuff that sinks even the hardiest of men. I'm talking cases that make even atheists question God, hell, one case a wife ran off with her son to Japan.

Her husband wasn't abusive, I always make cross the 'T's and dot the 'I's when I say that her husband didn't do anything to deserve what his wife did. Apparently, his wife suffered from depression stemming from her son's birth. I'm told it can happen and she neglected to take advantage of the hospital's free care that would've aided her in this trying time, but she wouldn't do it.

She thought she didn't need the help and then thought her son was better off with her. The Japanese International Government couldn't give me much to work with, apparently, they're still dealing with hundreds of years worth of laws and customs that don't have a place in this day and age.

I had to board a plane and go over there myself. I couldn't speak a lick of Japanese and had to hire a guide, Akiko, to help me and she was a sweet gal, patient dealing with a _gaijan_ like me.

We scoured across Japan when Akiko got a tip that a woman matching the wife's description went towards what used to been a forest, now turned into an unfinished business building that builders abandoned after one too many scares from the supposed _yokai_ that roamed the grounds.

When we got there, it was too late. There's no sugar coating it, believe me I tried. The kid and his mother, dead from gunshot wounds to their head. The mother left a suicide note that Akiko read for me and when she left, we shared a look. The wife really believed her son was better off dead.

It was a bitter taste in my mouth, not even the cheapest vodka could wash it out, so I opted to use the money the husband paid me and helped him bring his family back here for burial.

I haven't checked on him in a while, but I'm sure he's committed suicide. I don't care how much you talk to a shrink, the kind of image in your head of seeing your dead son and wife doesn't go away, no matter how much drugs or alcohol go through you. That kind of image can and has broken men and I don't expect any different in this field.

Sure, I could've only taken the lighthearted cases, but why would I?

When I started my business and become a detective, I told myself that even if the worst outcome is inevitable in a case, I'll still try to solve it. Everyone deserves to have their cases heard and it's my job to help them.

I made enemies, no different than a cop having a few sore criminals he put away, but I had them. Understandably, when you're dealing with anger prone people, they tend to remember your face when you send them to the Dungies.

Sure, I've had my life threatened, but it's part of the risk. I don't expect solving cases and going home every night afterwards without at least _one_ person trying to kill me. It's a given. In the twenty years I've worked this gig, I'm no stranger to enemies and people running afoul of the law.

Long as my legs can carry me, my arms can articulate, my eyes stay sharp, I'll still do this job.

I sat in a big comfy chair, ruby red cushion with dark brown wood, don't ask me what wood it was, I'm not that kind of detective, writing the last of my report, when my assistant Katherine rung me up on my phone.

I answered and she asked me, "Sir, there's someone wanting to talk to you, what should I do?"

Ah, another case, I thought this week would've been boring. I told her to send them up and I hung up. I finished my report and filed it away with the rest.

Someone knocked at the door and I told them to come in and they did.

I don't know what kids wear today, but I think retro would best describe what I'm seeing.

He was lean, floppy dark hair, wore a tweed jacket that a professor would've told him is too old for him, suspenders that suspended my disbelief, and a red bow tie to tie it all together. He was young and dressed goofy, I figured it was a new fashion statement of the season.

He sat down at the chair sitting across from my desk and I asked him, "Son, what can I help you with?"

When he talked, I can tell he was green, and he said to me, "I'm looking for a woman."

I've had cases where men wanted me to find their women and I did, but most of the time, the women went on trips without telling their men. One time I found a wife in a male strip club with her friends, I'm not one to judge, but they could've cooked the chicken wings better. I'll give them credit though, the sauces were good at least.

"Have you tried to contact her?" I asked him and he nods. I continue, "Has she told you anything, any indication of where she was going?"

He shook his head. I sighed and asked, "Has she been gone longer than 24 hours and have you written a missing person report with the St. Dimas Police Department?"

He shook his head again and replied, "No, but listen, she's going to try to steal a diamond."

I've heard all kinds of crazy things, but this was a first. He told me that the woman he's looking for planned to steal the Les Grande Rouge, the most prized diamond in all of St. Dimas.

Now, I know why he didn't want to go to the police. There are good people on the force, but there's plenty of bad ones circling around like mechanic sharks, waiting for a chance to take a bite out of anyone for a quick buck.

"What's her name?" I asked him as I got a fresh piece of paper for the report. He told me her name was Mallory Malloy and gave me a description of her and I wrote everything down.

"How do you know she's planning on stealing the diamond?" I asked him. It's not every day a criminal is forthcoming on what they're planning to steal and he told me that she told him over the phone. He wanted me to find her, apparently there's something funny with that diamond, and he feared she'd get hurt trying to steal it.

"Where was she last, son?" I asked him as I wrote everything down. He told me she talked about visiting the L'Chantel, an old expensive French restaurant down on the boardwalk, that's across town from the Norte Dame Museum where the diamond's located.

"And detective," the young man called to me. "My friends are trying to find her."

He told me his friends splint off to try to head her off from getting that diamond and he hadn't heard from them. So, this case became a two for one. Find Mallory and the wandering trio.

"Alright, son, I'll get on it. I'll bill you when I'm done," I told him as I got up and got my coat and hat.

"I'd like to come with, Mallory is wily, she's likely to try to trick you," he told me as I got my arms through the armholes.

I met many dames like that and they think they're wily, but they're really not, and it's often a moment of false sense of security that gets them caught.

I said to the young man, "Son, I may not look it, but I've been duped one too many times to fall for a woman's charm. I'll find the dame and then I'll find your friends."

He stopped me and warned that Mallory's planning something crazy and I'd need him to stop it. Something a detective like me couldn't grasp. I thought he was one of those nerds just without the big goofy glasses, but he was a serious as a snake and I finally agreed to let him come with me.

I asked him his name and he told me, "Matt."

"Okay, Matt," I said to him as we walked out of the office. "Let's go find them."

Out into the downpour, we begin our search. The rain's coming down hard and it's deafened us numerous times we'd have to shout over the rain to get anything out of our mouths. The only time we didn't need to shout so loud was when we took a stroll through a bar I know.

A dame like Mallory sounded like someone who'd want a drink without anyone noticing her and St. Elmo was one of the bars I know that people like to go when they want to drink and not get caught. I've found husbands fooling around with dames in this bar and believe me, the smell of vomit's the least of their trouble when they got home to their wives.

It's dark, we barely saw each other as we went through the smoked door and saw everyone with shifty eyes hiding in their drinks. I had Matt take a scan, see if he could spot the dame, but he didn't see her.

So, I asked the bartender, Rudy, we go back, he knows me better than my own shrink, if I had a shrink.

"Rudy," I says to him. "We're looking for a dame."

Rudy told me, "Daniels, this isn't the establishment it used to be."

I waved my hand as I told him, "No, no, I'm _looking_ for a dame. She has sunburnt hair, curly, burgundy lips, olive eyes, the whole shebang, have you seen anyone like her?"

Rudy thoughtfully pondered, which is hard for a man like Rudy with that beard of his, but he tried anyway, and he said no woman like that came through here and I had Matt ask about his friends.

Rudy didn't see anyone fitting their descriptions come through the bar and we had to take our leave because some of the guys in the back weren't too fond of us asking questions and I didn't bring my punching arm along.

We left that bar and back into the rainy streets of St. Dimas and headed our way to another spot I know that dames like to hang around when their husbands leave overseas and they're lonely. So, they tell me, most of them were ladies of the evening but due to the laws, businesses couldn't have them as patrons because their presences counted as nuisances and disturbing the peace.

If the dame was anything like that, that'd be a place where she'd hide out while she plotted to steal a diamond.


	59. St Dimas Diamond Pt 2

We went around St. Dimas, rain never let up, it never does in these stories. The kid got hungry after a few hours and we took a stop at a diner that's been in shows and news articles, popular for its own unique cuisine, taking from the cuisines around the world and mixed them until they made their own.

I sat across from Matt and he looked through the menu, I could tell his was amazed by it, and he couldn't fathom some of the combinations they had. To tell the truth, I never thought about mixing corned beef with egg custard, either.

We talked around the table, our waitress Delores kept the tea coming for the boy and coffee for me. "Tell me about your friends, son," I had him talk about his friends. Maybe if I knew what they're about, I can track them better.

He started talking in between bites about his friends and I wrote everything he told me. From what he told me, his friend Arthur is one of those foodie types and probably would've scoped Mallory at a food place. His girl, Karen, she's got the blood of the Irish in her, probably getting into fights. The dame Ripley, intrigued me the most. For someone with a cane, she sure can get back and forth places and her attitude's just about charcoal black from what I gathered.

It's better for the case if we start with Karen and Arthur, given the former's penchant for getting into trouble and the latter's attempts at keeping her from trouble. I figured they'll be the easiest ones to find.

If there's one thing I know about my time as a detective, when you find one, you'll usually find the other close by.

Between Mallory and Ripley, I don't know which dame we'll find first. Matt told me there's bad blood between the two, so no doubt if we find one of them, the other should've been close by too.

"Anything else, doll?" Delores came by with more coffee for me and tea for the kid. I asked her what the pies were today and she told me they have smoked egg custard pies, original and topped with salty caramel, I asked the kid if he'd ever had egg custard pie and he told me he didn't.

"Two pies and the check, hon," I told Delores. After we eat dessert, we're out on the road again. It's night and the clubs are opening to the late-night crowds that gather 'round after dark likes bats out of hell.

One minute, a sidewalk's empty like a horror movie and the next, there's women with less clothing and more makeup than a Casey's makeup department next to the men wearing fashion I can't quite understand. Apparently, rubber clothing is in, why is anyone's guess, I'm just a detective, not a fashion designer.

My assumptions lead me to believe that if Karen's that type of gal, she'll go to one of those clubs and her boyfriend would've followed her in. If she's just as much trouble Matt led me to believe, I'll find her quicker than the police finding the dame that stole the prime minister's school ring.

Delores comes by with the pies and check, I get a discount so it's only twenty and I gave her forty, twenty for the meal, twenty for the tip.

I ate that pie like I was a starving sultan, down to the last crumb. Matt's dainty, but I figure with his clothing, that should've come to no surprise. He cut portions with his fork and ate them like a bird.

By the time we left, the neon signs are bright like a lighthouse's light. One block we walked, there's at least ten-night clubs, but none of them Karen's fancy. Unless she liked drag singers doing shots out of navels, which Matt informed me that she didn't have interest in.

This damn rain still came down and rather us getting waterlogged, we took a cab to a popular block. Night clubs at every corner, people everywhere, it's the only block with blatant advertising left in St. Dimas. Techno clubs, punk bars, take your pick, one of the clubs probably existed on the block.

There's one club I can think of that Karen might've gone to, Matt told me she liked fruit infused alcohol and with my expertise, knocked the plausible clubs she went to under a total of ten. Going from there, I went through the remaining ten until I dropped the number of plausible clubs to three. A lot of the better clubs required membership, kept the riffraff to a minimal when you're holding a whopping 400 a year membership and that's the cheapest membership a person can get.

I went with Matt with the first club on our list, Club Noire, it's a tech club, but it offered fruity drinks and had a dance floor powered by movement, the more people danced on it and kept it powered, the cheaper the drinks are, sort of a quid pro quo. If she liked to dance a lot and loved cheap drinks, this is a place for her.

Ricky the Bouncer didn't like my face, he'd seen it enough times to know when I'm here, something's happening. He's from Bram, you know the place, full of wise-guys that take illegal steroids to pump their muscles and join fight clubs just to see who's used the most.

"What're you doing here, Overton?" Ricky scorned me with his thousand-yard stare. "Don't you have motor oil to drink?"

I told him I'm looking for a woman and her boyfriend, I gave him the descriptions and he went in and checked on my behalf. He came out sometime later and told me no one like them came through.

"One down, two to go," I turned to Matt and I thanked Ricky for his time, but he returned my civility with a rude gesture.

If she liked cheap drinks with a fruity twist, but tropical air, then Club Hu'wei sounded like her hang, every delectable tropical drink come out of this bar. If she's here, she's drinking Pineapple Cannons and Tortuga Apple Rum.

This bouncer, Mal, comes from the far reaches of Tunney, no matter how much he dyed his hair and dressed a certain way, he's still from Tunney.

"Why're you here?" Mal greeted me with contempt. He didn't have a good opinion of me. I guess I should've expected it when I arrested his boss for extortion and he set fire to the money trying to destroy evidence.

I told him the same song and dance. He had another bouncer take over while he went to go look for Karen and Arthur. He came out a short while later and told me none of them came through and told us to bugger off.

Made like a beach ball and bounced to the final club. Maybe if the lady like fruity drinks, she didn't like a over exaggerating themed night club. Maybe she liked a club where she can go in and relax with her man. Club Laurel came to mind.

Making our way to the club, the female bouncer finished beating the stuffing out of some simpleton for trying to get in with a fake ID. It happens. He hurried away like his arse was on fire and I got her attention.

Roxy from the planet Mars, don't let her appearance fool you. She may look terrifying for a short woman with a thin build and has a penchant for kneeing men in their groins when they act like fools, really, she _is_ terrifying.

"Whatcha want now?" Roxy crossed her tattooed arms at me and I shorthanded the explanation. She looked at me like I was from Planet X and had a second head and she sighed as she gone into the club to check for us.

She came out later and pointed behind her. "Yeah, they're in there," she told me. "The loudmouth's drinking and the rabbit's chewing on his food."

I paid for our way into the club and she let us in.

If there's ever a club that didn't feel like a club, this one took the cake. It's much quieter than all the other clubs, better food too, and usually a good starter for a night of drinking.

Roxy led us to a section of the club where I saw a young man, eating plates of food while the woman with a fiery red hair drank pomegranate coladas.

Matt hurried towards them and they stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Karen told us Mallory came through sometime ago and split the moment she saw Karen and Arthur.

"Well, why didn't you follow her?" I asked them. They showed me why when I saw the dame chain locked their feet together, making it impossible for them to leave the table. So, all they can do, eat and drink, which is a terrible combination with their predicament, but, they didn't want to get kicked out for loitering.

I've dealt with chain locks before, so this wasn't anything new for me, and I got the two out of theirs without a sweat.

"Have you found Ripley?" Karen asked Matt as she moved her feet. Matt shook his head, he looked worried, and he said he thinks she's going after Mallory and isn't stopping to make time.

"Why did the dame come through here?" I asked them why Mallory came through here. Arthur told me that she owned a stake in the club and came by for her till, that's when they tried to jump her but she got the drop on them and that's why she chains locked them together.

"Do you know where she went?" I continued to ask them questions and they told me that she didn't stop to talk as she hurried away from the club and into the wet night.

I told Matt to wait here while I go talk to the management. By law, they need an address and paperwork for every person that owns stake in the clubs. It's the reason Don Greedo got caught, he fangled his paperwork to try to escape the taxes and got sent upstate for a century because of his illegal businesses that went bust when he did.

It wasn't hard to get the paperwork, but it left me with a bad taste in mouth, I knew the address on the file and it's an empty plot of land that hasn't seen development since the 2990s because nobody knew what they wanted from the land.

I leaned heavily on the management for it, there's hefty fines carried for club managers who didn't do their paperwork correctly and report people who fangled their paperwork.

Without another word, they told me everything from the dame paying in cash and wise enough not to let anything personal slip. Now that they knew she fangled her paperwork, they weren't going to give her till, which she got every other night, sometimes night after night if it's been a good week.

"What're we going to do, she's going to expect money?" Teri the manager asked me. I told him to give her marked bills I carried for such occasion. Act like everything is normal and make sure she takes a handful every time she comes in.

These marked bills glowed under a specific light and none of this neon lights would've roused the dame's suspicion. If they went anywhere, I'll know where. I have the eyes for it.

Teri told me that before she left with her till, Mallory told him that she wanted to see the St. Dimas Bridge, it overlooked the museum, and I hurried back to Matt and the other two.

"The dame's going towards St. Dimas Bridge," I said to them. "She's probably scoping from afar."

I pushed them out of the club and we took a cab towards the bridge. Our luck there's a football game going on and the sports bars are overflowing with people of all walks, delaying our ride for about thirty minutes.

Finally making it to the bridge, we hurried towards the bridge, and looked across the waters to the museum.

"Now tell me, son, what do you know about the Les Grande Rouge that says our dame's in for a rude awakening?" I asked Matt.

Matt waited for a crowd of people to go past us before he leaned in and told me that the giant ruby was really a deactivated bomb, masquerading as a ruby.

The seriousness in his tone was enough for me to take his word and I asked him if she knew about the bomb. He indicated she didn't have an idea and they found out about it sometime ago, she apparently didn't.

I wasn't surprised the ruby's really a bomb. It's happened before. See, during World War IV, there was a tactic where the army made bombs into lifelike jewelry and pawned them off to enemies. It wasn't a pretty tactic, but in war, nothing ever is.

A queen died from a bomb in her sapphire necklace that her husband pulled from a dead POW. Went off and turned her head into a red mist.

This continued until the end of the war when the warring countries came together and signed a peace treaty. Too many innocent people died from the fake jewelry and it's too much for the countries to bear the loses from it. That and a lot of opposing parties sprung up against the bomb jewelry and made a lot of headway with their protesting.

Not surprisingly, a lot of files and paperwork went "missing" and the bomb jewelry deactivated and destroyed. Time to time, there's instances of people still finding inactive jewelry.

One time, a woman wore an active one unknowingly and the bomb squad corralled her into a special 4x4x4 box to keep her inside until they disarmed it.

With the size of the Les Grande Rouge, I have no doubt the magnitude of the explosion would've been enough to kill over a quarter thousand people within the 180 kilometers.

In the few paperwork still around, they used to grow these bombs and without a process, these bombs can still grow, like actual gems. Not surprisingly, it seemed as though the Les Grande Rouge grew over 24 years before the diggers found it.

Not surprisingly, bomb jewelry's harder to spot than fakes, so that's why nobody knew it's a bomb.

"Okay, where's Ripley?" Karen looked around. They lost sight of her when they went looking for Mallory and haven't seen her.

Matt thought she's on the heels of Mallory, but he wasn't too sure about his answer.

"My guess if she's smart and knows Mallory has her eyes set on the ruby," I deduced. "Then she's probably already at the museum, headed her off, and ready for a cat fight between her and the dame. It's not going to be pretty."


	60. St Dimas Diamond Pt 3

Finding our way to the museum's the easy part, we were only one quarter of the way there, getting inside, that's the hard part.

You see, I'm not welcomed around the museum, the curator's sore with me for breaking up his affair with a starlet. His wife got the feeling her husband's knocking boots with someone else and hired me to tail him. Surprise, surprise, I caught up to him and the starlet in Lover's Lane. I don't have to tell you that they weren't at their best when I took those incriminating photos. His wife wasn't so happy about it, either, I thought she would've tried to kill the bastard. She was pregnant with his first born. Was.

I don't want to delve into the details all too much, it's not fair to the missus for me to air her business to complete total strangers, you understand. From what I gathered, she's moved on with her life, she had her losses, but she's taking it in stride, much better than the usual wives I helped who needed a lawyer after shooting their cheating husbands.

You might be wondering what became of the starlet and the curator. Well, ever had the feeling that if you survived something with the skin of your teeth, you shouldn't do it again?

The curator wished he had that feeling.

The starlet hired me to trail him, can you believe it?

Almost looked at her like she had two heads and one of them's not even hers, but she hired me, and I followed him again.

He must not have a good memory or the sense of realization, because I caught him with another woman in Lover's Lane, got their photos and the starlet took him to court and back. I shouldn't have to tell you what happened next, right?

As for the lady, she dumped him when she found out he swindled the starlet — her own sister!

Poor, stupid, Louis, couldn't keep it in his pants or trousers and now pays a stiff penalty with his infractions. I don't think he's seeing anyone else, don't think anyone is willing to become the fourth and fifth women he swindled. Word gets around, especially when you're an unscrupulous type like Louis.

He got angry when he realized I trailed him and took those pictures. Tried to ban me from the museum, but of course, the courts threw the case out and told him to pound sand. It's his own fault he lost out on a chance of a lifetime for that almighty animalistic nature.

Even if he can't ban me from the museum without probable cause, he'll still try to make it hard for me to do my case because he hates my guts and thinks I should become a toaster. I guess he couldn't buy a new one after his exes cleaned him out of his money for emotional turmoil and so on.

How a man like Louis get a job at the museum?

Well considering I busted the old curator for stealing valuable artifacts and selling them for a pretty penny on the black market, I have a couple of guesses why.

"Louis is going to give me a wall bigger than China's if I go through those doors," I told them. "I'll go around back."

I told them how to proceed with caution while I hurry around back.

When they caught the old curator, he used a broken latch to open the loading dock doors and smuggle everything out. If I know anything, the latch is still broken and they haven't fixed it, call it a hunch.

I get to the latch, grabbed the handle, and gave it a good twist. It took time, it's stiff, but I loosened it and it twisted open the loading dock door enough for me to sneak under and close it behind.

Never leave any doors or entryways open after you go through. The first thing someone's going to look for is what door you went through. Now, if you're ever caught in pursuit, I recommend keeping a couple of doors open and use the confusion to plan an escape. Keep them guessing. Oh and always have an exit plan and a backup plan for that exit plan, you never know when the door you're using to escape is hindered by a giant guy from Bram and his brother. Call it experience.

I'm in the storage room, it looked depressing with all these wooden boxes, I can smell the wood and the ancient dust. All these wooden boxes stacked on top of each other, your guess is as good as mine what's in them, probably a couple of mummies and a poor bastard that got stuck in shipment and now he's about to become a new exhibit.

Replica soldiers and the dinosaurs didn't help me none trying to sneak through the storage room without anyone noticing me. I've seen more soldiers than a platoon and that's saying something!

Finally, after some detours, I found my way to the office that's in the back. I'm told nobody liked working in the office, especially at night. They're supposed to file inventory every time something comes and goes and they're also the security guard so they're stuck in the back almost all night. Heard stories about the poor bastards working in the back late at night and hearing things. Don't know if their brains are rattling or they're listening in on old conversations from centuries ago, but they're none too happy about it.

Nobody's manning the office, probably in the toilet hiding from their job until they have to be out for the shift change.

I got a hold of some spare keys and used them to gain access to the museum. I know it well enough to know the blind spots, O' Hershel did too, and I kept out of sight from the security cameras. I don't know why, but they always saw through me, but if someone saw me, they'll go off like crazy.

I'm hiding behind Queen Daffodil's casket when I heard Louis giving a song and spiel to Matt and his friends. Apparently, they're pretending they're Cambridge students wanting to study history and used Louis' evident ego to get him to do a tour.

I'll give those three credits, they're playing the part nicely. Well, I assume they had practice, as young they were.

They kept Louis busy while I went snooping for either the dame or Ripley. Which ever one I find first. I got the feeling I'm going to find the dame first.

Ah, the Les Grande Rouge, the St. Dimas Diamond, don't ask me why they named a ruby a diamond, I'm no jeweler, but I assume St. Dimas Ruby didn't roll off the tongue as easily as St. Dimas Diamond.

Now, if I know dames, then Mallory's not too far. She's probably got Louis in a tizzy and he's falling head over heels with her charms. Probably got a hold of his keycard and is in the process of disarming the security protocols.

I noticed she disarmed the cameras and there wasn't anyone around. She probably cleared the museum out without Louis knowing. My guess, she'll lead him on until she gets what she wants and poetically breaks his heart if not his face first. I always said Louis had a face that a woman wanted to punch.

This ruby probably weighed six tonne and held up by a custom-made stand. Thankfully, the people in charge didn't want to cut it to make it more fitting for a museum. I don't know how Mallory intended to steal the ruby, I hadn't seen any trucks in the back and she's not the one to lead out a giant ruby on a pulley in the front.

I keep my eyes peeled for Mallory and I knew she's around because I smelled her perfume. Lingonberries and violets, fresh, and I don't think Ripley dolls up, so it's not her.

Turning a corner I ducked behind a pillar when I saw someone looking in one of the janitor closets and they had a worried look on their faces.

I tried to stick my neck out without them noticing and I remember seeing auburn hair. Bingo. The sound of a cane tapping against the granite floors was enough for me to deduced that this was Ripley.

Without alerting Louis, I crept towards her and tried to talk to her, but the dame's got a battling arm if I ever saw, she almost brought that cane down on my very head hadn't I told her I'm a detective hired by Matt.

"What are you?" she asked me.

I said, "I'm a detective, ma'am."

She looked at me funny. "I never seen a detective look like you," she told me.

"Trust me, you should see my mother," I responded. "What're you looking in the closet for?"

She showed me and I looked inside. I saw an odd glow, like one of those glows in the dark toys that children love playing with so much. I noticed they're cannisters and they had radioactive substances inside them.

Plutonium Alloy.

I hadn't seen this stuff since the last war we had, but in that war, we only found them among the gullies' barracks.

We nearly obliterated the gullies in the war.

We all thought the remaining populace disappeared from the face of the earth and the Milky Way to avoid retaliation. To be sure, people wanted us to kill them all, but we already proved we dominated them. Enough blood shed in the war and the gullies were only in the thousands by the time we crippled their armies and dismantled their food sources.

Oh, right, you probably don't know what gullies are. Imagine those old reels from circa 1960s television shows, you know, the science fiction shows people used to like before they turned out to be real and then some.

In those reels, there's these lizard men with scales. Not men in overheated rubber suits, they're not dorky looking either. They came out of the ground one summer, don't know how long they been down there or how we missed them, but they came out in droves and got angry.

Rattlers with arms and legs and penchant for shooting and biting. Thankfully, they didn't develop a taste for humans or androids. They preferred the plutonium alloy.

Don't ask me to rattle off what the basic properties of plutonium alloy or how it doesn't exist in that form and whatever else, I'm a detective, not a scientist. I dated one for a while though, but she tried to vivisect me for missing her birthday. How was I supposed to know she shared Isaac Newton's birthday?

Anyway, sidetracking here, we never found use for the stuff. In the form we found, barely worth a damn. Seeing this here, gave me a pit in my stomach.

"Gullies," I told her. "I recognize the cannisters anywhere. What the hell are they doing back?"

"I was wondering if you knew," Ripley looked at me.

I said to her, "Ma'am, gullies are the furthest in my mind next to taxes. Come on, your friends are looking for you and I have a dame to catch."

That was before a big burly gully in his exo-suit showed up and pointed his big ray gun on us that I realized that maybe the gullies knew about the ruby and used Mallory as a front. Nobody did business with gullies and that's a fact. Have a human agent do their bidding and nobody's the wiser. Well, until the reveal that they're here for the ruby.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement, right?" I asked the gully that didn't do much but growl at me.

I could tell my night's just started and that we're going to have to use our wits against gullies. They're thick skinned, retain heat unlike lizards, and they're vicious when they got a stick up their arse.


	61. St Dimas Diamond Pt 4 (Final)

The gullies got us corralled around the centre of the museum, big burly gullies, they got muscles that make Troy look like he wears inflatables, there must been around ten of the lizards. These ones look different from the ones I fought against, those ones didn't have tails with spikes going down to the tip. Didn't have the gully talk they had, they seemed to know English, in between their convulsive hissing.

I could tell Louis didn't know they were in the museum, he almost pissed himself when one of them looked at him. Besides, I don't think they'd like the taste of him.

Matt tried to talk to them, don't know what gave him the inclination to talk to a gully, but I'll give him credit, he at least tried the diplomatic route. He genuinely looked comfortable around them, wasn't shaken up as badly as Louis here. He's too young to seen gullies in their prime, must be Cambridge intuition.

"What're you doing here?" Matt tried to ask them. They hissed at him before one of them talked in a slow monotonous fashion with the breather exhaling carbon, "We come for revenge."

Something to note, these gullies weren't old, I can tell by their scales and the fact I killed so many I know which ones' young and which ones' old. These couldn't been no older than their twenties.

The war's been over for over forty something years, you do the math.

I decided to interject. "The war's over, you lost," I said to them. "You had forty some years, why come back now?"

The gullies pointed their ray guns on me and I stepped back a little. They told me, "Lost in the darkness, no sound, cold, alone, we come from the talons of death to avenge the fallen!"

Strangely poetic, but I got the gist of it. These gullies came from a bleak world of space and their elders probably told them all the wartime stories. They got inspired to take up arms again and try to settle the score, this time, they have the opportunity.

"How many of you are left now?" I asked.

When we won and the survivors left Earth, there must've been a few dozen eggs, ten thousand of their women, nine thousand of their men, and hundreds of tiny little gullies.

I expected they rebounded on some other planet, but the gully mournfully replied, "Us."

"What?" I tilted my head at it. It said again, a little angrier, " _Us_!"

The only gullies left in the whole universe were the ten standing around us.

"How, I thought your people can survive the depths of space?" I gestured to them and they hissed at me.

"Darkness, isolation, drove us mad," said one of the gullies.

Driven from Earth, they traveled through the darkness of space, but due to them only coming from Earth, finding Earth-like planets with their ships proved difficult. I could tell what happened and it wasn't pretty.

Matt stepped in and asked, "How did you survive?"

One of them responded, "We survived."

Bone chilling response.

Ripley kept Karen and Arthur behind her, arm outstretched as she kept watching the gullies move around. She pointed out, "Ten of you, versus billions of men?"

Gullies hissed at her as she sneered back at them.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Arthur had to ask and Karen poked him at his side.

The gullies wanted to destroy the Earth at its heart as it destroyed them. So, they thought they could use what they know on top of what we know.

"We know of the bombs," said one of the gullies.

They planned on using the Les Grande Rouge, but the size wouldn't do a considerable amount of damage that the gullies had in mind.

Apparently, they're quick on the uptake.

"Our food, makes it grow!" I heard one say.

They discovered that if they slathered the alloy on the ruby, it'll grow even more larger and deadlier.

"So, that's it, you're going to starve yourselves just to get back at them?" Ripley looked at one of them.

"Rations," quipped one of the gullies.

They're willing to eat the carcasses of humans after that fact. Of course, they're not too picky about having them fresh.

Louis tried to tell them that they could've taken the ruby and let him go, but he didn't realize that being plump as he was, would've worked against him.

We watched in horror as two of the gullies subdued Louis with a bite, revealing the reptilian face under the masks. Dragging him away, the remaining eight looked at us.

There's nothing we can do for him now, by the time we catch up to him, poor Louis is going to know how sashimi feels. I just hoped he was dead after the bite.

They started looking at us more and I realized they're planning on using us as rations next.

I reminded them that I'm not a human and they said they'll use me as a servant. That's not my job description.

"I'm sorry about your people, but your great-grandparents acted aggressively first," I told them. "We tried to peacefully coexist with them, but they started attacking people, children. You expected us to let them go for that?"

I wasn't lying.

When the gullies started coming out the ground, everyone's in awe because nobody saw anything like it, mud covered lizard men and women coming out of the ground like worms.

The moment we discovered they're sentient, we tried to strike a peace treaty and coexist, this Earth's big enough for the lot of us. Not for the gullies, though. They claimed Earth was theirs first and the Earth's not big enough for the both of us.

Don't say we didn't try, we must've spent hours trying to peacefully talk down a potentially devastating war. Then gullies started attacking the smallest members of our society for innocently trespassing their nests.

"You lie!" I heard one of them hiss.

I can't lie. Not in my directive.

"So, you plan to hurt innocent people who had no say in the war?" Karen spoken up about the absurdity of the gullies plan.

Arthur covered her mouth and said she misspoke.

Ripley gave them an incredibly detailed response, that felt like she knew what she was talking about.

"So, you're going after humans because they killed your people. That's fine. Kill _those_ people. When members of your _own_ people caused them to lash out in the first place. You don't have a bone to chew on. You tell me, going after innocent people is fair, well, I'll tell you, it's not. I don't know much about what went on in that war, but I can tell you that you have no bone to chew on in this. What happened, happened, I'm sorry your people became destitute and you're the only ones alive. Killing all these people isn't doing you any good. Sure, kill them all, but after that fact, you'll just be back to where you started. Only ten of you left and one big destroyed planet that you'll inevitably abandon again once the ecological repercussion of setting off the bomb comes to a head. I guess you'll feel good about yourselves when you go back to that very darkness," she gave a speech to the gullies.

It hit a nerve because the one of the gullies tried to yank her away from Karen and Arthur but she grabbed their hand and they howled in pain and stumbled away from her.

Ripley held her right hand as it twitched like an animatronic hand with water damage.

It pissed off the gullies and they tried to corral her away from us when we heard a voice. "Sweeties, getting into trouble again?" I heard a woman's voice.

First thing I noticed, Ripley had a real ugly look on her face. I've seen dames hide their discontent from one another under makeup, but Ripley didn't wear makeup and she certainly wasn't hiding her discontent.

The gullies screamed as balls hit them, expelling blue smoke, we took the cue to run from them while they panicked.

Matt helped Ripley while Karen and Arthur hurried away from the gullies without looking back.

Standing there with those burgundy lips shining under the light, the dame Mallory. She looked at us like with eyes of hers, like we took too long.

"Getting into trouble?" Mallory asked Matt and the others.

"Malloy," Ripley sneered at her. "I assume this was your doing?"

Mallory smiled and replied that it wasn't. She was going to steal the Les Grande Rouge and that was it, but got suspicious when she saw the gullies.

"Let me guess, you're going to leave us to this mess while you slip away?" Ripley accused Mallory of planning to leave us to deal with the gullies while she's off running.

Mallory informs her that she didn't plan on it, this was more serious. The gullies would've tore us apart in minutes if she didn't intervene.

"Louis' food now, so let's not join him for dinner," I told the dame. "What's the plan?"

She told us that she found the ship they came on and bungled it so they can't leave. They're stuck here now. Which means, they can't wipe us out while watching in orbit. They're just as likely to die with us.

"Okay, so, what's the plan, have diplomatic discussions about peace?" Karen looked at Mallory.

Mallory twirled the curl in her sunburnt hair as she responded, "I'm sure my dashing Matt and the detective can strike a deal with them."

Matt covered his face in embarrassment. Apparently, this was a common thing where Mallory relentlessly teases him.

"And if they don't accept it?" Arthur pointed out the chance of the gullies refusing.

"We all die," Ripley summed that the gullies would rather kill themselves if it means no humans survived the explosion.

We cut the talk short and Mallory led us away from the area.

Unfortunately, we couldn't leave the museum because of the ruby, so she found us a hiding spot to give us enough time to come up with a plan that wouldn't result us in getting minced by the ray guns.

"Me and the boy will talk with the gullies. I know their culture and the boy's young enough to appeal to them. Ripley, it's obvious you're the bruiser. The dame works to make the ruby useless," I told them the plan while glancing behind time to time. I turned my attention to Karen and Arthur. "Karen and Arthur, you get rid of the plutonium alloy. Don't worry, the canister's shielded, you won't have to worry about growing a third arm and ear. When I was in the sentry, we used to bungle their securities to cause the canisters to internally destroy the alloy. If they're the same canisters I used to bungle, then it should be simple. Take off the covering for the keypads and rewire it. Green to red. Blue to white. It'll set off the security protocol and cause the alloy's half-life to become no-life."

I stopped for a minute and I had an idea. "Don't do it to all of them, get me one of them. There's a handle, you should be able to lift it no trouble."

I made sure they knew the wires and we set off to stop a bomb.

Me, Matt, and Ripley work our way to the angry gullies about to shoot our eyes out.

I got in front of them and demanded parley.

The gullies stopped and looked at me.

"Parley!" I heard them all hiss.

"Parley!" I shouted. "I demand parley with the oldest!"

In their culture, parley's the only way we can talk to them without them killing us in a violent matter. It's so sacred, because it allowed warring gullies to air out and work out their issues without bloodshed.

Of course, we're not gullies and these were young born after the war.

If they're worth their scales, they'll listen to us despite this.

The biggest gully stepped forward and I stepped forward too.

"I represent the Earth Clan," I told the gully. The gully responded, "I represent the G'azaar Clan!"

We poured into Louis' old office.

Me and Matt sat on one side of his desk and the gully sat on the opposite side.

We must've talked for hours. I can't even tell you all the things we've said to the gully. The gully's not too happy about having to parley with an android and a human, but tradition is the only thing it had to its name.

Didn't mean it wouldn't kill us if the parley fell through. With every baited breath, we kept the parley going, in hopes of coming to an agreement that didn't end with us all dying in a hellfire.

I can tell the gullies weren't pleased with the talks either, but as far as they knew, they still had a ship they can use to escape when they're prepping the bomb. If they thought this, we had them where we wanted.

The talks continued until eventually the gullies weren't impressed with Matt's heartfelt response and my intrepid knowledge.

Ripley came through by reminding them, "You're not much of a warrior if you can't defeat your own opponents with words."

Clever girl, playing into their desire to win battles. If they can't beat us with words without resulting to fighting, then they're really not warriors to begin with and it bought us time.

We continued our fight for our very lives and the lives of billions.

The clock's ticking and I could tell the gullies had no interest in letting us leave with our lives.

Because of this, we had to resort to plan B.

The gullies got restless and that's our cue to hurry away from the room before they got their talons around the triggers.

Luckily, the dame came through for us and made sure the ruby couldn't hurt a fly.

"It's disarmed," she told us as she showed the ruby dulling and turning cloudy brown, already I can see cracks forming from the destabilization. In a couple of hours, it'll be bitty pieces on the ground worth a damn to even the cockroaches. No matter how much alloy they slather on it, they couldn't get it to grow. The same went for arming it, no matter how much they tried, it's as useful as a big paperweight.

The sound of pattering feet rushing towards us, Karen and Arthur told us they destroyed the alloy and handed me the last canister of plutonium alloy.

We waited for them to come and find us ad they didn't waste no time.

They're angry and they're riled up. So, I got to the point.

"Look, your bomb's no more," I told them. I showed them the ruby slowing browning before their very eyes. "You can't use it."

They weren't happy and they planned on killing us but I lifted this thing of canister in front of my face and warned them that this is the last canister and if they shoot it, they'll go without for the rest of their lives.

Oh, sure, they're not happy about Karen and Arthur ruining their supper, but it's the only way.

"Now, listen you, your ship is bungled, meaning you can't leave anymore. We can do it the easy way or the hard way," I said to them. "There's ten of you and billions of us. Your ray guns are nothing to our artillery. How long are you going to survive before you die too?"

They weren't too happy about the dame ruining their trip back to space on top of their bomb.

The gullies hissed at us, calling us monsters and I said, "No, I'm just pragmatic. So listen, you can live your remaining lives here or you can find yourself on the wrong end of a Reynold. Listen, I'll forgive what happened to Louis. I never liked the man myself. Open your mouths and they'll swarm you. So, boys, what's it going to be?"

I saw them looking at each other, realizing their plan went out the window with the babe and bathwater. Now they're at our mercy, which is poetic, I guess.

It took at least ten minutes for them to concede that they're not coming out of this alive if they make a big noise and let the world government realize that gullies were back.

Disdainfully, they discarded their ray guns and gear, revealing their reptilian faces.

I gave back their plutonium alloy and they unceremoniously left with their alloy and Louis sashimi. I expected they'll salvage what they can from their ship and burrow themselves into the ground, so deep the devil can't even see them.

It wasn't the easiest thing to do and to an extent, I feel sorry for them.

The Les Grande Rouge has broken apart and spilled to the ground, turning to brown listless crystals. They're harmless and once they're sprayed with water, they'll disintegrate into nothing. Environmentally friendly bomb cleanup.

Mallory disappeared without a trace. If I'd known better, I'd say she knew about the gullies and the bomb, she just wanted something from their ship. What that is, I don't even want to begin to think about it.

Another case solved and it came time for my bill. I told Matt for all this, he owed me four-thousand and two hundred, gully removal costed extra and the hours spent doing this added up. It's my directive, I get paid for a job.

It seemed Matt held a bag that Mallory shoved into his arms and he handed it to me. Inside, thrice over, ten thousand and six hundred. This'll cover the fees and appease the directive.

With my services rendered and my payment, I saw the four off. They took me to a gray police box in a junkyard.

To my surprise, they all entered it and closed the door.

I watched as the police box dematerialized before my very eyes. It faded into the unknown and it was only me and rubbish in the junkyard.

I suppose you could say, I was as miffed as you are, but I suppose I'm not supposed to understand it.

What a bunch of weirdos.

I guess this concludes my story. I know it's not as epic as you'd think it should, but I've seen enough things that I'm glad to get to the point and go home.

I'm old, I may not look it, but I'm really 70 years old. I'm third generation. It took me years to get the public to treat me like any other when I took up the detective directive. I think I'm going to continue my agency for twenty plus more years. Maybe longer.

The day's saved and I have reports to write out. I'll get Louis' affairs in order and deal with that. Won't take me long since he's universally hated. However, as much as I loathed that man, I can't forget my other directive. Humans, androids, we're all the same, and at the end of the day, we're all in it together. Some disagree, but that's their prerogative.

My name is Daniels Overton and this is an official end to my story.

The End


	62. Melacholy Drills Pt 1

Somewhere in the Nebula System, on the planet Janus, a mining operation. This operation provided bulk titanium to all corners of the galaxies at large. The workers developed a clear-cut schedule that allowed them to mine and process the titanium efficiently, there's no delay or setbacks. One of the few mining operations that operated normally for long periods of time, they've become the go-to for titanium.

Every week, they send reports to the Federation, but this week and the week before, the mining operation's gone radio silent and no one's sure what happened. A few cruiser ships went to check, but no one radioed back on the hereabouts of the miners.

Desperate, the Federation called upon a favor. If there's anyone that can figure out what happened, it's the strange elective group of individuals that the Federation gotten in contact with sometime ago.

Materializing in the recreational area, the police box glowed a light hue, and Matt poked his head out to check their surroundings. "Well, looks like we're in the right place," he commented as he disappeared back into the police box and he and the others stepped out of the police box.

"Okay, so, we're looking for the miners," Karen summed as she glimpsed around the recreational area. Racks of magazines and books stacked against one wall with a hoop installed on the wall with orange balls in a corral next to it. There's weight lifting equipment towards the opposite end of the room and from the state of the room, everyone left in a hurry.

Arthur pointed out that there's food left out on the table, a half-eaten protein bar, a protein shake, and others on the table. Going by the sight alone, they left not too long ago.

"Wonder what got everyone in a tizzy," Ripley wondered.

The four walked out of the recreational room and looked around, the oxygen level's normal, there's no leaks, and as they see it, the mining station didn't suffer any internal or external damages.

Poking their heads into the offices, they saw reports, left untouched, some stopped mid-sentences and others it looked like the persons' were about to write before they stopped suddenly.

"Why do I get a feeling we're going to regret it?" Karen said, unease, she looked around, expecting a dead body to surprise her. "Are they sure the miners aren't having a strike or something?"

Arthur picked up a pill bottle with the name Agatha Christine on it. The prescription for insulin. He jiggled the insulin and it's been recently filled.

"If they left in a hurry, they didn't take anything with them," Arthur showed them the pill bottle. "I hope whoever this Agatha is all right, she has diabetes judging from the label."

Deciding to keep the insulin, Arthur thought if they come across Agatha and she's alright, he'd give her back her insulin. Although, he didn't have a plan if an alternative happened and she couldn't use the insulin anymore.

"What do you think happen here?" Karen asked as she poked around an office.

Matt mused that it looked like from the state of the offices and the recreational room, the miners started to flee. Though, he didn't know from who or what. Given their luck, he's afraid of asking which it was.

Leaving the offices, they found their way to the bunkrooms split between the men and women. Going into each bunkroom, they found beds made, so whatever happened, it happened sometime after the morning routine.

Karen found a photograph of a woman with bright hair in one of the bunkrooms with a small child in her arms. It worried her what became of the woman in the photograph.

Ripley found a bottle of bourbon in a solitary bedroom belonging to an older man, Winston Stronghold, and as she studied it, it hasn't been opened yet. She found a bourbon glass near the bottle with melted ice in it. He was about to break into the bourbon when everything happened. Judging from the empty bottles hidden around the bunkroom, Winston looked to been an alcoholic or verging on it.

She checked his desk and found a medal box with his medals from his time in the army. He must've owned six or seven medals, one of them a purple heart. Ripley dug around his drawers and came across a weathered picture of Winston in his younger days with people in his platoon.

Deducing he's in his fifties now, he's likely watched his old friends die. In either the campaigns or suicide, Winston watched them dwindle, and so his spirit. It'd explain how he managed to drink a case worth of bourbon.

She stepped out of the bedroom and found the others standing in the doorways of the other rooms. "Anything?" she asked them.

"Just insulin in this bunkroom. Found a mobile, but the battery's dead and the charging cable's fried," Arthur pointed behind him to the bunkroom he investigated.

He found insulin, meaning a miner was diabetic, and Arthur worried what became of the woman that it belonged to. If she didn't have an emergency insulin shot, he might've slipped into a diabetic coma or worse.

In the other side, on the desk near the opposite bed, he found a mobile. When he checked it, it's completely dead and found its charging cable with exposed wires sticking out of partially melted shielding. Whoever it belonged to, tried to charge it the other night after using it, but woke up today to find a surge destroyed the charging cable sometime in the night and it meant the mobile never charged at all. It's an indicator that they probably went to borrow a cable from someone before whatever happened.

"I found books, aviary, and sweet wrappers," Matt described the bunkroom he checked. One side of the bunkroom had a shelf dedicated to books on aviary, there's even a model of an extinct Mallard Duck on top of the shelf. Whoever it belonged to was a huge fan of birds. The other side of the bunkroom,

On the opposite side, he found bundles of sweet wrappers, from different companies and types. Someone liked their sweets that they have a little booklet of this year's truffles from a chocolatier. Little circles around different truffles, whoever slept on this side picked out the ones they wanted to try. Matt saw so many truffles in the tiny booklet, there must've been a hundred of them. He wondered if the person had at least good dental and diet to warrant this many sweet wrappers.

Karen replied, "Nail polish and some magazines."

She found nail polish opened on one of the desks, it's thickened, so it's been siting out in the open for a while, and from the splatter on the desk, it looked like whoever owned it painted their nails before something happened and dropped the brush on the desk, splattering the still wet nail polish everywhere.

In the drawer of the opposite desk, Karen found some… magazines… of oiled up men and her blush gave the three a clue what kind of magazines she found. Arthur didn't find it amusing, but she swore that's what was in the drawers.

"Okay, recreational, office, bunkrooms, I don't see anything," Matt rubbed his chin. "Maybe we should try the cafeteria, maybe there's something there?"

They wandered the halls until they located the cafeteria, there's a pause and they looked at the tables. Trays of food left on the table. People were eating breakfast when something happened and they fled the cafeteria. One tray had scrambled egg bits everywhere, bacon with teeth marks, and fried spam topped with gravy, the spoon imprint still on the gravy and the spoon fell to the ground as whoever ate from the tray dropped it in a hurry.

"So, it happened during breakfast, people were going through their normal routines, and something happened, they all leave," Matt summed what they noticed during their search through the areas.

Karen smelled the air and noticed a burning smell. Hurrying into the kitchen, black charred food slowly burnt away on the flattop. The cooks were making food during the time, it looked like they turned and ran away too, forgot to turn of the burners on the way out.

Turning them off, Karen frowned as she asked, "What could've done this?"

None of them saw anything out of place. They didn't find a dead body, marks in the walls or floor, anything of that nature that gave a hint as to what happened to the miners.

"Oh, what about the mining operation, maybe something happened to it and everyone ran towards it?" Arthur got the idea that maybe one of the equipment caught fire or suffered a breakdown and everyone ran towards it.

It'd make sense that if something happened to one of the drills or the refineries, the miners would've stopped everything they were doing to tend to it before it gotten worse.

"But, then, why didn't they contact anyone?" Karen brought up that they would've contacted the Federation about it. At least someone would've broken away from the group to hurry and phone in an emergency call to the Federation if it was serious.

Ripley glimpsed around and noticed there's still electricity and gas, not by generator. Two weeks and the place hadn't lost power or switched to generator indicates that there wasn't anything structurally damaged to warrant the generator or cause a power outage.

"Everything's still holding together," Ripley pointed out. "It's a miracle, usually we're entering depressingly dark places."

Exiting the kitchen, they located a map on the wall and looked for a way to the mining equipment. If it's true, everyone would've stopped what they were doing and gone to control whatever happened with the equipment.

"Everything's automated, maybe a chain fell of?" Arthur tried to understand why everyone upped and ran to the equipment. Even in the future, despite the automation, there still needed to be people to ensure nothing goes wrong and to prevent any mishaps.

They found a path towards the mining equipment and they walked in the empty hallway. Karen kept looking extensively in rooms they passed, making sure there wasn't another monster trying to grab them again. Arthur made sure there wasn't another Dr. Almar trying to lure them into traps. Matt, simply didn't want to deal with anymore shenanigans.

It's been a rough December as it is, Diana's still in New Amsterdam and she's not due back for another month and his patience wore thin like cheap trousers. He's tried to hold on to his patience, though. Reminding himself that he knew going in, Diana would've been away for a while. Although, she's been a while for long time. He hadn't brought it up with anyone, he simply didn't want to come off as complaining.

On his mind, he just wanted to spend some quality time with her. He would've gone over to New Amsterdam himself and spent time with her in her hotel room, but the prices for the tickets were obscenely pricey this time of year. He knew he should've bought them early on, but he didn't want to come off as needy to Diana either.

Matt was stuck in a difficult situation and he just didn't know how to get through it. A little embarrassed, he kept it quiet. He tried to tell himself that'd be okay, she'd come back, and they'd catch up. Although the more he thought about it, the more he realized they're no closer to catching up than him trying to get to school on time.

After this, he planned to head home to his flat and thinking it over. Maybe some time alone with some beer could help him think.

"Do you think it's pirates?" Karen theorized what could've happened. "Maybe there's a dashing pirate captain who swooped in and shanghaied the entire mining crew?"

She pictured in her mind a handsome pirate captain with chiseled chin and oiled chest with perfectly sculpted muscles, coming into the mining operation and seizing the titanium booty and taking the crew captive. Of course, she was only fantasying and Arthur poked her for it.

"Come now, Karen, with our luck it's a dirty pirate captain with no idea of what a soap bar is," Ripley reminded her. "Or a robotic pirate captain with depression."

They continued to walk and heard a low thumping noise in the distance. It sounded like a drill and they went towards the source. Through a wide opened door, they found an empty control panel, the drills still drilling out titanium deposits and the conveyer belts taking the deposits to the refineries.

"Doesn't look like anything's wrong with the operation," Matt glimpsed around. "So, what's it, then?"

"Hands up, right now!" they heard a sharp voice and turned around to see a short woman with red hair tied into a bun pointing a gun at them. "Don't make any sudden movements!"

The four complied and she ordered them out of the control room. They filed into a line as she kept her gun on them and walked them away from the control room to a staircase down to the lower rooms. "Okay, I want names," the short woman barked at them.

Matt, unusually aggravated, told her, "I'm the Doctor."


	63. Melacholy Drills Pt 2

The short woman led them into a room and held them at gunpoint. She demanded names from the other three and they gave them as she kept her back pressed against the wall with the gun pointed at them.

"There hasn't been a ship in two weeks," said the short woman as she kept her eyes on the four with their hands up. "What operation are you from?"

Matt told her, "We're from the Federation, you haven't reported in two weeks."

She eyed him and he eyed her. Shaking her head, she muttered under her breathe before telling him, "Nobody's been able to report, not with them running around!"

Matt asked her what she meant by it and she responded, "The clones, they went crazy and tried to kill us!"

The four looked at her with confusion and she stated that one of the reasons they haven't suffered inconveniences was because they used clones.

"You cloned yourselves?" Ripley's brow furrowed at this and the short woman nodded. She replied, "I didn't, but they thought they could make a few clones, have them do the work they couldn't, and keep the production going."

Arthur then added, "But something went wrong?"

The short woman nodded, she told him, "Clones don't have free will, they'd tell them what to do and the clones do it, they don't last that long, only enough to get the job done. Suddenly, clones weren't doing jobs, stopped taking orders, now they're congregating, talking, and took up arms."

Karen pointed at her and summed, "They used clones?"

The short woman nodded. She explained to her, "They couldn't afford androids to do bulk of the work. They'd always break down because of the 24/7 operation. They couldn't afford the costs and they certainly couldn't hire more people. Sven got the idea of cloning. Clones that'd only last a couple of hours before turning into mush. They didn't take a whole lot of resources compared to an android. If clones didn't show sentience, they weren't breaking any laws."

Ripley then summed for her, "But then they didn't turn into "mush" and they started showing sentience. Now they're turning on their creators, yeah, we've dealt with similar."

The short woman nodded. "Yeah, like that, they tried to fight back, but they knew things about them, and it failed," she informed Ripley of their attempt at fighting the renegade clones ending in failure when she and the others realized the clones shared their memories and thoughts. Thus, whatever they can think of, their clones can think of it too.

Matt asked if the short woman can lower her gun down, now that she saw they're not clones and Federation agents. She nodded and lowered the gun and told them, "My name's Myra, sorry for that, you can't be too careful 'round these parts."

Ripley asked where the others were and Myra told her when the clones started showing signs of sentience and turned on them, everyone bolted and hid. She's not sure where they are or if they're still alive. "I hid in my room," Myra told them. "I don't know how they didn't find me."

Arthur asked her who Agatha Christine was and Myra told him that she's their supervisor. When shown the insulin, Myra frowned. "I'm not sure if she got her dose, everything got chaotic in such short time," she admitted she didn't know if Agatha took her shot.

"Alright, we'll find the others and with some diplomatic talks, we'll talk down the clones," Ripley summed the plan.

Myra shook her head as she stated, "You can't talk to the clones, they'll shoot at anyone!"

Ripley then said, "Then they'll have to hope they don't miss."

Myra led them out of the room and led them towards the cloning lab that Sven made. Inside, there's four tubes on both sides of the wall with a large computer in the back of the lab.

"This is where Sven made them," Myra showed them. "It'd take a couple of hours each time Sven made them that sometimes he made bulk when there's more work to do."

Inside the tubes, green liquid remained suspended and Matt peered into one of them. He visualized people hovering in the suspended liquid, forming like that, and he turned his attention to the computer. "Why didn't the clones take over the lab?" Ripley asked Myra.

Myra replied, "Clones can't clone themselves."

Due to how Sven made the clones, he made sure clones couldn't make their own clones, due to chromosomes getting lost in the cloning process if clone tissue came into contact.

"Who's to say Sven's clone didn't think to reverse that?" Matt pointed out that if it's true clones shared memories from their creators, then Sven's clone would've known that.

Myra said Sven never cloned himself. Since he didn't work in the main operation of the mining, he didn't feel the need to do it. He's cloned all but her several times over, but that's about it.

"I assume that'd mean the clones would've looked for him," Arthur brought up that because of that, the clones would've been looking for him to force him to reverse the defect.

Nodding, Myra said that's probably what they're trying to do, but nobody's found him and she's worried that he might've gotten hurt trying to flee the clones or worse. "So, Sven, who's he?" Karen wanted to know more about Sven and his work.

"He's their science officer," Myra told her. Ripley looked around and responded, "So, how does a science officer get the idea of cloning?"

Myra said that cloning's perfectly legal if there's no sentience or brain activity that suggested sentience. It came from hospitals using brain dead clones to harvest organs for patients. Of course, Sven thought he could use a loophole to make clones that are smart enough to follow order and do tasks without mistakes.

"But his work caused them to become sentience?" Ripley summed what happened with the cloning process.

Myra nods.

He worked on the cloning for months and up until two weeks ago, the clones didn't cause any problems and with their limited life expectancy, they'd die before anyone got wise to the ploy.

"But then they didn't die like they should," Matt summed.

Myra nods again.

"Okay, who's your commanding officer?" Ripley asked her. She replied, "Winston, he's a bit grumpy, but he's been the commanding officer for years."

Ripley noted that she found his room and knew that he liked his bourbon and that he might've felt remorse and guilt stemming from his time in the Royal Arms.

"Well, what about you?" Matt inquired Myra's job in the operation. She uncomfortably said she was their cook. She made them food and when everything happened, she stopped what she was doing and ran. Though, she tried going back to the kitchen to get something to eat, but had to flee because she heard people and didn't know if it was the originals or their clones.

Ripley went towards the computer desk and thumbed through the reports. She inquired if there's anything about the clones they should know, something they can use when dealing with hostile clones. Myra mentioned that Sven intentionally made them look different from the originals to prevent "accidents" and that they'd have significant differences to distinguish themselves from the original.

"Until they started thinking on their own," Ripley summed for her and she nods.

Arthur asked what the clones planned to do once they finally hunted down the originals. If they looked different from the originals, then it'd mean they couldn't hide behind the identities of the miners.

"I have no idea," Myra shrugged. "I'm just a cook, I only hear things when they're in the cafeteria talking."

She stated that as a cook, she didn't have any part in the actual operation. She was only there to cook and maybe clean up the cafeteria and kitchen after every meal, but that's about it.

"Where do you sleep?" Karen brought up that during their searches into bunk rooms, they didn't see anything that might've belonged to Myra. Myra told her that because she wasn't part of the operation, she had her own room hidden by a secret door in the kitchen. "It keeps me from getting in their way," Myra frowns.

"So, you live in the kitchen?" Ripley blinked. "Sounds like a violation to me, don't it, gang?"

Myra gestured as she claimed that she didn't mind that her room's a door way away from the kitchen, she actually liked having access to the kitchen after hours. "Sometimes I get the munchies and I make myself something to eat, the cafeteria's closed and locked up, so nobody's going to bother me," she told Ripley.

"Do you at least go to the recreational room?" Karen asked if Myra could've gone there, being stuck in the room all the time with nowhere else to go, sounded like a jailhouse. Myra said that by law, she's entitled to it like everyone else, but she sometimes avoids it.

"Bram and Carmichael go at it, I don't like them yelling so much, but you know how it is when you have two burly men and a pride bigger than a satellite moon. I just avoid the recreational room when they're around," Myra explained to them.

Arthur asked who those two were and Myra said Bram had a sweet tooth and Carmichael collected bird stuff.

"Well, Miss Myra, you'll get to walk the halls without restriction," Ripley pointed behind. "Come on, we have work to do."

Everyone filed out of the cloning room and Myra looked around, she held her gun awkwardly and Ripley asked, "Never held a gun before?"

She slowly shook her head and stated that she found it in a cabinet and took it, but didn't initially want to use it. She only wanted to scare off the clones.

Ripley took it from her, stating that it'd be better if she took the gun. Matt and the others looked at her with concern and she stated, "Well, I don't see you three using it."

Checking it, it's an old revolver, six rounds, manufactured in the 1800s, nearly two-thousand years old. "Where'd you find this?" Ripley inquired where the gun came from.

Myra admitted she snuck into a bunk room and found it, she couldn't remember which one.

Given the age, Ripley thought it might've belonged to Winston.

"Okay, here's the plan, try to not get shot, find the clones, talk things out, and everyone can go home, that a nice plan?" Ripley summed their plan to dealing with their latest adventure. Everyone got the gist of it fine, but Myra worried the clones wouldn't reason, and Ripley assured her to leave it to them to worry about it.

With Myra, they'd hoped she can give them details about what happened the day everyone fled. Given that the others don't really consider her part of the operation, she's completely invisible to them, thus she could've eavesdropped on their conversations.

"Well, it's no different than any other day, I got up and started cooking for everyone. One minute I'm cooking and everyone's coming in for their breakfast, the next we all heard screaming. Everyone ran out of the cafeteria and I hid in my room," Myra recalled the day it happened. "I blocked off my door and didn't come out, I was scared someone would've found me, I didn't make a peep."

Myra told them the moment everything happened, she hid, afraid of someone finding and killing her. She spent hours in her room hiding until she came out and learned what happened with the clones.

"Why didn't you contact someone?" Ripley inquired why she didn't contact the Federation.

Myra frowned. "I couldn't get into the control room. You need a Level 3 clearance to get inside. I only have Level 1 clearance," she admitted.

Level 1 clearance meant Myra could barely go anywhere in the building. The only places she's allowed access, the cleaning closet, recreational room, kitchen, her room, and that's about it.

"We got in just fine," Arthur brought up that they went into the control room with ease, nothing stopped them from entering it. Myra lowered her head when she admitted that the last few times she's tried, the door's been closed. It surprised her that it was opened when she found them in the room that she thought they might've gotten Level 3 clearance.

Confused, Matt gestured as he asked her that before, the control room door remained closed, and Myra nodded. She tried going getting in more than once, but with the clones running around, she didn't want to take a chance and kept away. The only reason she came back was she heard voices and didn't recognize them.

"So, someone opened the door," Ripley pondered as she looked around the hallway. "Then someone with Level 3 access opened it, correct?"

Myra nodded.

Arthur asked if the clones could've falsified Level 3 access, but Myra said that because Sven cloned them, he made sure they couldn't trick the biometric scanners and fake the keycards.

"Then again, if the clones are gaining sentience, then they might've figured out how to do it," Karen mentioned as she walked with Arthur beside her.

"I'm sure we can think of something, now come along, Miss Myra, we're very busy indeed," Ripley motioned for her to lead them on.

With Myra leading them, they searched for the clones and the originals. When asked how big the building was, Myra said that when she first applied, the management told her that it's built for efficiency. There are no redundant rooms in the building, the only rooms in it, the ones important.

"I guess the cloning room wasn't important?" Karen asked her as they walked down a hallway.

Myra shook her head. "The room used to be Sven's office. He couldn't use any other room for the cloning, so he turned his office into it," she told them.

It offered him a chance to continue his cloning process without having to move and forth between his office and another room. Myra mentioned he'd spend hours in the cloning room that she'd have to prepare him boxes of meals when he couldn't come to the cafeteria.

"I never leave the kitchen, someone else usually takes it to him," Myra stated. She'd make something for him and someone else would've taken to him.

"When he did make it to the cafeteria, he talked about the cloning?" Matt inquired.

Myra nodded as she cautiously looked around corners. "Yeah, he talked about it pretty much all the time when he was in the cafeteria, I didn't want to get in trouble so I kept my head down and kept working. I heard him talk about how much progress he made," Myra talked about how she listened in on his conversation while she worked in the kitchen.

Myra told them all she knew about listening in on the conversations. Sven took DNA samples from everyone but her, to at least get an idea on how to clone them, and then when the initial testing went well, Bram wanted him to make them look like the miners. That'd way, when Bram didn't feel like working the day, his share of the work would've been done by his clone and it'd look great on paper because it'd look like it was him doing his work.

"Laziness breeds innovation," Ripley sighed as she walked with her and the others.

Ripley asked where the command centre was, if there's anything she's learned during the course of their adventures, if there's a command centre that keeps the communications limited from the outside world, then there's probably a good chance the clones are in there.

As for the others, Ripley wasn't sure, if the clones had their memories and thoughts, then it was a good guess that the originals are with the clones as hostages.

The mining operation as far as they knew continued to work as intended, none of the machines broken down, the refineries are in peak performance, it seemed like they're tended to.

"Why would clones keep a mining operation going?" Ripley wondered to herself.

Matt had the idea of checking the contained storage rooms. If there weren't anyone hiding in them, then he and the others could find something to use inside.

He poked around until he found something odd. He had no idea what it was, but it looked cool, and by touching it, he felt compelled to take it with him. Showing it to the others, he asked Myra what it was.

It fit the palm of his hand, had a cylindrical shape, long with a bulb bottom and a top with silver claws circling something in the middle. It's got heft, would've survived numerous drops if he accidentally dropped it. And above else, it was nicely made, with black leather and silver accents on the side, making it easier for him to grip it.

"Who knows, I'm not even sure what they send for. I'm only in charge of food and rations," Myra admitted she had no idea what the object was.

Matt, out of curiosity, squeezed it and a low monotonous sound and a green light emitted from it. On a whim, he used it on a keypad to the storage room he found it in and the keypad shorted out instantly.

"What the hell is that?" Karen pointed at it as Matt held it close to his face. "Don't put that thing near you, you don't even know what it is!"

Matt looked at it closely, it didn't look like anything a miner would've used, too nice for a miner, and for all intents and purposes, he was keeping it.

"Matt, you don't know what that is," Ripley pointed this out to him and he waved his freehand. He assured her he planned on learning what it is and how he could use it.


	64. Melacholy Drills Pt 3

Holding the strange object in his hands, Matt attempted to figure out the uses for it. It seemed like it had multiple uses, despite the look of it, and identifying them, he had to guess. He shorted out the keypad of the storage room he found it in, that was one of the things it did. As for the other uses, he tried multitudes of things with the object, starting with a locked door.

There's a locked door into the other part of the building that required Level 3 clearance and with the object in his hand, the door opened as if he used a Level 3 keycard. "Matt are you _sure_ you want to keep that thing?" Ripley asked him as he messed with the object. Nodding, he replied, "This might come in handy, Rip!"

Ripley sighed and shook her head as she watched him fool with the object.

An idea popped up in Matt's head, with this, Ripley wouldn't have to keep using her right hand and inevitably hurting herself. Of course, Ripley protested, but Matt pointed to her and said, "I don't want you using your right hand anymore, as I see it, this thingy can do what your hand does _without_ you hurting yourself."

They argued, but it became apparent Matt was set in his ways and Ripley shook her head at him while he stood victorious, holding his thingy.

Ripley reminded him, "If you plan on keeping that thing, you're not taking it out of the shop."

Due to the fact it's far technologically advanced than 2010 technology, it'll have to stay in the police box, locked, hidden in the shop. If anyone got their hands on, Matt's Thingy, all hell would've broken loose.

Matt protested he wouldn't let it fall into others' hands, but Ripley reminded him the numerous times he's told her he'd forgotten his wallet back at his flat.

"Fair cop," Matt sighed as he resigned that he lost this argument.

The search continued and as they near a door, they heard arguing. Cautiously, the five went near it and Matt used his Thingy to bypass the keycard.

With the door opening, the five braced and they saw shadows moving around inside and they stopped instantly when they spotted the five at the door way.

"Who're you?" Matt heard a voice calling out and he immediately saw guns pointed on them.

"It's me!" Myra cried out to the shadows.

"Myra, where the _hell_ you've been?" Myra heard one of the shadows call out to her.

Cautiously, the four entered the medical ward with Myra and they saw an older woman shaking in a chair, another holding her hand.

Arthur hurried to the older woman's side and checked her pulse. He asked if she's Agatha Christine and the woman holding her hand nodded. "She started shaking," replied the woman.

Tending to Agatha, he gave the woman, Kazzy, instructions on how to help him. While he did this, the others looked towards the others in the room.

An older man sat in his chair, a man fiddled with his glasses, and another picked at his teeth.

The older man demanded their names and they gave them and he seemed annoyed that the Federation took long as it did to finally send people out.

"How many are there here?" Matt asked them.

Winston sharply replied, "Only eight. There are no redundant roles here."

He noticed the gun Ripley held and demanded to know where she gotten it. Ripley, in return, replied, "You didn't do a very good job of locking it up, you know."

Looking around, Karen didn't see Sven among them. She asked if they'd seen him since the clones revolted and none of them knew where he fled, citing they weren't keeping tabs, too busy running away.

"Well, he wasn't in the lab," Myra told them.

"Probably hiding in the vents like a bloody monkey!" Winston decried Sven. He complained that because of Sven, they're in this situation.

Matt asked Winston what happened and he explained that Sven talked them into cloning themselves. "He said as long as we kept within the confines of the laws, we wouldn't have any issues," he sat up in his seat. "We couldn't hire anymore people because of the redundancy clause. With only seven of us manning the operation, that git thought if he'd clone us, we'd able to keep ourselves from going mad!"

Unable to hire any more people or else they'd go through a redundancy, the operation thought cloning would've helped them avoid it and keep the production going. If the operation remains at full capacity, none of them would've lost their jobs.

"Alright, so, Sven clones you for a while and as far as you knew, the clones have the lifespan of a carnival goldfish," Ripley summed his story and he nodded. He adds, "Yes, but they gotten smarter and acted like us. When he tried to get them to come back to the lab for decommissioning, they went and tried to kill us!"

Winston told of Sven attempting to bring the clones back to the lab as he usually done and decommission them. However, they started ignoring him and went about as if they were the originals and acted hostilely when the originals tried to force them back to the labs.

"So, nobody knows how to clone but Sven, right?" Karen inquired if anyone else knew how to clone. Winston affirms that only Sven knew how to do it and wisely, he didn't clone himself.

Arthur alerted the others and they stood near Agatha as she looked around the room, dazed and confused. "It's okay, miss, I'm a nurse," Arthur told her. "Your blood sugar dropped, I had Kazzy get you some glucose tablets from the emergency kit."

Sending Kazzy to check the emergency kit in the room, he had her search for tablets meant for diabetics like Agatha and she handed them to him and he administered the tablets with water.

"Mhm," Agatha slowly moved her arms as she brought her hands to her face. "Where am I?"

"You're in the medical ward," Kazzy told her. "You started getting all confused and we led you here."

Agatha dutifully did her insulin shots until she ran out of the bottle, she had in her pocket during the two weeks of hiding. She couldn't make it back to her bunk room and obtain more, the clones were scouting for them there. There wasn't any in the medical ward despite them making sure there's always enough insulin to last her until the next shipment came through.

"Don't move too quickly," Arthur advised her.

Ripley inquired how they managed to avoid their clone counterparts so long for the two weeks after their dissonance. Agatha said they tried to contact someone outside, but the clones override their beacon and disabled it.

"I say we hunt them down and kill them," Winston spoken up about his hate for the clones. "We should've killed them the first chance we had!"

"They _knew_ what we planned, Win, it wasn't worth it," Carmichael informed him that when they tried to set up the trap, the clones avoided it with ease.

Bram groaned and gestured that the other plan where they did it sporadically didn't work either. Apparently, his clone knew by instinct he would've conveniently walked into a dark room pretending to look for supplies, attempting to trap him.

"What are we going to do?" Kazzy asked Matt and the others. "We can't think of anything because they're going to think it too."

"Did you try to get into the command centre, again?" Ripley looked at them.

Kazzy rubbed her brown eyes as she shook her head. "We can't, we've tried everything, the clones override the locks," she told Ripley.

It's agreed that the clones are in the command centre. Curiously, Ripley noted there weren't any security cameras anywhere in the building. For a mining operation with cutthroat corporate rules, no security cameras confused her.

"Why don't you have security cameras, Myra said that Bram wanted his clone to look a bit like him to trick the beancounters," Ripley asked why there weren't security cameras.

Winston told her there were, in the main mining operation, near the equipment, the drills, everything but the building. Redundancy. They knew that if they acted up and word got out, the company would've terminated their contracts. The company, however, needed to appease insurance companies and so set up cameras all around the mining operation to ensure that if anything happened to the drills, refineries, and so on, they'd have a footing in claims.

"That's horrible, you're supposed to be their security guards, too?" Karen disproved of the company's policies. Winston informed her nobody in their right minds would've tried to attack a federal mining operation. There's no point in investing cameras and security guards for a titanium operation since the federal status and the mandatory sentences for attacking, stealing, or anything breaking laws would've dissuaded unsavory actions.

"Something I wonder, why don't the clones destroy the drills, the refineries, why is everything still in peak production?" Matt wanted to know why the clones wouldn't attack the originals' livelihoods, which Winston responded that it could've been they knew that if the drills go offline the Federation would've gotten suspicious.

Karen brought up that they didn't send reports for almost two weeks and it roused the Federation's suspicion anyway.

Carmichael told her that often, they'd automatically send the reports, copy and pasted, since the output and the total amount of titanium never changed.

"Wouldn't the clones _want_ to keep the reports going, keep the Federation's eyes off the operation?" Arthur found it strange that the clones didn't take over the reports.

Bram got upset and asked why they were standing around, they needed to get out of the building and abandon it altogether, let the clones have it.

"We can't leave the drills," Winston shushed him. He reminded Bram that they couldn't leave the drills behind. If anything happened to them, the company would've had their heads.

Kazzy shouted at him, "What about our lives?"

They argued until Ripley put a stop to it and asked, "You can't abandon the site?"

Winston shook his head. "When I was young, things were different, but now, we can't afford to let the operation go to the South End. If the drills fail, not only would the company fire us, they'd pull us into court for the failures and bankrupt us," he mournfully told her that as much as they wanted to fail, they couldn't leave the drills alone.

"Can't you tell the Federation, this sounds like a violation, surely you can tell them that the company's threatening you," Arthur suggested they file a formal complaint with the Federation against their company.

Agatha, coming around, told him, "How can we, this is our families' lives we're talking about, if we filed a complaint, the company would've blacklisted us from other job sites. We'd have to go further out to make a decent living."

It got Ripley thinking about why the drills would've stay online despite the rouge clones. They had memories and feelings from the originals, of course they'd know about the company and the practices. That's the reason the drills haven't gone offline, because the clones didn't want to put themselves at risk either.

"Then it seems we can resolve this, peacefully," Ripley informed them. "They're just as much you as you are them, they know about everything. Why would they risk the drills to get to you, when they know what the consequences are?"

She informed them that because of the memories the clones posses, understandably they don't want to lose their "jobs" either. So, nobody wants to do anything to risk their jobs at the operation, thus, they'd willingly talk it out with the originals.

"And if they don't?" Bram inquired what if the clones don't want to talk, that they react as violently as they have been since they went rogue. "Look doll, I don't know what Federation referrer got you that job, but clearly they didn't send their best."

Surprisingly, it wasn't the insult of being incompetent that made Ripley calmly go towards him and lashed him with her cane and grabbed his mouth. She said in a low voice, unheard of, "If you ever, _ever_ , call me _that_ again, _I_ will be the _worst_ thing that happens to you in the _two_ weeks you've been chewing on expired sweets. Do you understand?"

Bram, visibly shaken, quickly nods and she released her strong grip around his mouth and calmly stepped away from him.

Matt and the others looked at her in worry, they never seen Ripley lash out like that before. Since they known her, she's never been that violate over being called a "doll" but the word alone made her angry enough to consider beating Bram, but thankfully restrained herself before she did. She assured them that she was fine and she wanted to talk with the miners.

Ripley looked around the room and calmly asked, "Is it possible being treated as expendable servants the reason they attacked you?"

Winston gestured, "But they're just clones, we've harvested their organs for decades, none of them showed the slightest smarts."

Ripley shook her head as she pointed out, "And how would you feel if you were those clones that have been used to harvest organs, killed like cows once they've expended their milk. This thought's the reason you're in this mess, now pull your head out of the darkest nether and consider that at some point, change is inevitable."

Naturally, the others sided with her.

Matt crossed his arms as he added that the clones naturally wanted to defend themselves against their originals. Forcibly decommissioned, treated like expendable cattle, of course they'll turn on the originals.

Carmichael mentioned that Sven's talked about the idea of clones becoming their own persons, but he thought the science officer was just babbling like a science officer does when they're trying to understand something in another angle.

"Wouldn't that mean Sven knew that the clones gained sentience?" Karen raised a finger.

Sven either inadvertently gave his clones freewill and their own minds, or he knowingly engineered the last batch of clones to have them.

"But _why_ would Sven do that?" Agatha questioned his motive. He's curious about the cloning process, sure, but that's his job. However, he had an oath to uphold that prevented him from doing something as dangerous as giving clones sentience.

Macabre interests and scientific studies often went hand in hand and not surprisingly led to awful to terrifying things happening. Sven intentionally doing this, made a lot of sense in hindsight.

Without him to give his side of the story, they weren't sure of what happened when he cloned the last batch and if what happened was accidental or nefarious.

"Where was he last?" Ripley inquired.

Winston replied that he was in his lab when the clones went rogue, everyone panicked and with the limited rooms to hide in among other things, nobody was sure what happened to him once everything settled down.

Karen looked out in the window that over looked the drills and shrieked. Immediately, Ripley yanked her behind her and Arthur, shielding her while she pointed out of the window. "It moved past the conveyer belts!" Karen jabbed the air with her finger, pointing towards the conveyer belts.

Others joined the window and glanced out towards the belts loading titanium bits into the carts going towards the refineries. They didn't see anything but Karen asserted that she saw something large, bulbous, and moved slowly past the conveyer belts.

"I _swear_ I saw it," Karen asserted.

Ripley calmed her down and she took a deep breathe. She claimed seeing something move like a slug. Concerned, Ripley asked if there's anything about the titanium mines.

"Nothing should be in them but the machinery," Agatha told her. Winston agreed with Agatha. Even as demanding as the company, even they knew better to let their employees go to planets without a thorough look around before establishing an operation.

Thinking back to the cloning lab, Ripley asked, "What became of the remains of the other clones before?"

Uncomfortably, Winston said that Sven dealt with the remains himself since the others weren't allowed because of their job titles.

Matt, turned his attention to Ripley as he slowly reminded her, "We haven't seen Sven, yet."

It left a disturbing image in their minds and Ripley frowned.

Kazzy glimpsed out of the window and pointed out that something moved the cart of hand tools left by the conveyer belt. It's a hover cart, but it hadn't turned on and it's incredibly heavy to move on its own.

"I don't think the clones are the least of our troubles, ladies and gentlemen," Ripley grimaced.

Call it a hunch, but Ripley's sure that at the end of this adventure, the clones and originals would've become best friends, if only because something else lurked in the darkness.

She turned towards Winston and asks him, "I don't suppose you can turn on the lights in the mines, correct?"

Winston nodded, he kept them off mostly because the bulbs always burnt out because of the overuse and none of them wanted to keep changing the bulbs.

He said that in the control room he could've turned the lights on, but wasn't sure if he could, if the clones locked him out.

Sighing, Ripley looked over to Matt and asked, "O' Matthew with your green hand, lend us a hand, would you?"

Matt smiled as he held up his Thingy as he cheerfully said, "I certainly would!"

Ripley felt uneasy and turned her attention back to the window, she noticed something black slowly moving towards their window, it must've spotted them, and is coming their way. She couldn't help but feel like there's multiple eyes on her and she quickly turned towards Arthur.

"Arthur, Kazzy, help Agatha out of the room. Karen, Myra, get Winston. Take them to the police box, don't stop at any point. Carmichael, Bram, I don't want any of your babbling, you hear me?" Ripley fired off instructions at them all. She didn't like the feeling she felt and life taught her to always listen to her gut. Pulling out the key, she handed it to Arthur, who stared at it in awe. Outside the one exception, Ripley never gave the key to anyone.

"Ripley, what's the matter?" Matt, frightened that Ripley's panicking, asked her.

He got his answer when he noticed something reaching up the window, a long arm with a large hand.

"Now!" Ripley shouted as everyone hurried out of the room and Matt sealed it closed with his Thingy.


	65. Melacholy Drills Pt 4 (Final)

Ripley and the others fled from the door. Behind, they heard the glass breaking and something coming into the medical ward, making its way to the door. Nobody wanted to look behind and wisely chose to keep running. Karen and Arthur worked with Kazzy and Myra to get Winston and Agatha to the police box while the others worked out a plan.

"What the hell is that?" Bram panicked. "What _is_ that?"

Carmichael managed to calm him down but he continued to panic. Matt skidded on the floor as he turned a corner sharply and led the others towards the command centre. He planned to find the clones and hope that the unknown entity that broke into the medical ward would've been enough for them to realize the dire situation.

"Bramble, I don't know, I don't want to know," Carmichael responded to his panicking as they followed Matt and Ripley.

Matt slammed into the command centre and used his Thingy to short out the keypad and forced the door to open quicker and the four poured in.

Already, guns pointed on them.

"What the hell?" Matt heard Winston shout as he looked around the room. There was Kazzy, Winston, Bram, Carmichael, and Agatha, they stared at him and the others in fright, surprised by their sudden appearance.

Matt shorthanded everything and summed, "Things happening, Sven nowhere, something broke into the building, we need to work together, or we'll all die."

He gestured as he said this and they looked at him. Ripley affirms that something with a long arm and a large hand broke into the medical ward. "We can't stay here, if we do, it'll find us and kill us," Ripley sternly told them that time is of an essence and the more they spend arguing, the likelier whatever broke into the medical ward caught up to them.

Bram tried to say working with them wouldn't work, they're in on whatever probably broke through the door, but Carmichael shut him up and told him that they can work out the ethics of cloning after this. For now, he didn't want to die in the belly of the beast.

"He incorrectly disposed of our brethren," Clone Agatha came towards them. "Since cloning for this purpose is illegal, he would've done what he could to avoid the fines."

When the clones' brethren expired, they melted into a puddle of mush. Instead of properly disposing the remains, putting them in a special container and incinerated in a special oven, Sven collected the remains and dumped them in the mines. He couldn't just throw the mush into the hellishly hot molten titanium because it's company property and the clones' DNA show as impurities in the titanium bars.

"There's natural radioactivity, but it shouldn't been enough to do whatever it did to that," Clone Carmichael pointed out that for the disposed clone DNA to mutate the way it did, the radioactivity would've needed to increase proportionally.

The more they talked, the more it painted Sven as the one responsible for the whole thing. He made a lab in his office, he knew how to clone, probably, he knew how to increase the radioactivity and trip mutations in the DNA.

"Nobody seen him?" Ripley asked Clone Agatha. She shook her head, they've looked for him for two weeks, but they couldn't find him. On top of avoiding the others, they haven't gotten a chance to look for Sven.

Ripley got the idea of luring the creature to the molten titanium and send it plunging to its death. "Impurities or not, I don't want this thing getting off this rock," she summed her feeling on the matter.

Bram asked her how she planned to do that. She turned to him and asked, "Well, since you offered, you can always lure it towards us."

In seconds Bram sputtered as he attempted to talk her out of using him as bait. Carmichael enjoyed watching him squirm in his spot.

Nobody wanted to play bait, Clone Winston pointed out he couldn't run as much as he used to. Clone Bram refused outright while Clone Carmichael laughed at him, before refusing to do the deed himself.

It became obvious none of the clones wanted to play bait, so Ripley decided to vote herself as the bait for whatever this thing was.

"Well fine, since nobody wants to do it," Ripley rolled her eyes. The things one does to save the mining operation from a fate worse than death.

Matt raised his voice in opposition, "Oh no, not this again, now see here, Rip, I don't think so!"

Ripley dryly asked him if he planned to run through the claustrophobia hallways, attempting to lure a creature to its fiery death, without getting hurt or worse.

"Nobody has to play bait," he opposed her plan. Ripley reminded him, "If we don't do something, it'll either find us or the police box."

If it found the police box, Ripley wasn't sure if it can handle the barrage it can do in an attempt to break inside, the horror that waited for the others inside.

"What are we going to do, then?" Bram crossed his arms. "If we don't have a bait, what then?"

Matt ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He ordered Clone Kazzy and Agatha to take Clone Winston to the recreational room and into the police box and stay there. Tell Karen and Arthur to not let anyone leave it and escape if they must.

Nodding, the clones rushed with Winston out of the command centre and left the two sets of Bram, Carmichael, and one pair Matt and Ripley.

"Okay, so what now?" Clone Carmichael asked them.

Matt asked if they knew how to get into the refineries and use the machinery and both Brams nods. "We all work together," Matt told them. "None of this internal strife between each other, okay, we have better things to worry about than squabbling over who shares what, if we can _all_ lure it into the refinery, get it into the liquid titanium, it should die, right?"

If the internal temperatures of liquid titanium exceeded the minimum needed to properly dispose of clone remains, then it'd be enough to obliterate the abomination ten-fold.

Working out the plan, Matt cautiously led them out of the command centre and both pairs of Bram and Carmichael led them down the hallways towards the access point into the mines.

"I hope you're a good shot," Bram brought up the fact Ripley still had the original Winston's gun while he led them. Ripley uncomfortably replied, "I'll be fine."

In the distance they heard the door to the medical ward groaning and collapsing onto the cold steel ground and everyone tensed up. "Bugger, how long do you think it's been growing?" Clone Carmichael turned to his counterpart. Carmichael flinched as he responded, "You assumed it's stopped growing?"

Bram wanted to throw Sven to the creature for getting them into this mess and his clone agreed. "Never let a science officer experiment, never ends well," Clone Bram brought up.

Ripley cautiously kept looking behind, she wasn't sure where the creature was, what it looked like, or if she wanted to know what it looked like. There's a good chance it's well aware it knew they're there and assuming it's still mentally capable, already it knew where they were and coming.

"A lift?" Matt watched as Bram and his clone opened the lift door to the mines below. They nod and said it's been a thing for a while. Makes it easier to transport things like rare jewels and such that's excavated in low qualities.

A long groan echoed behind them and they heard something scratching the ground. A dark shadow forming on the wall at the end of the hallway before theirs.

Matt grabbed Ripley and pulled her into the lift with the others and both Bram worked the lift. As the doors shuttered close, a long arm with a large hand poked from the side of the corner. None of them caught a glimpse of the creature as the doors sealed shut and the lift slowly made its way down into the mines.

"How do you know it's going to follow us, for all you know, it could've turn it's attention on the others?" Bram asked them as the lift gone down.

Ripley didn't want to think about that chance and tried to tell him, "If it can hear and see better than us combined, it'll follow us."

It saw them through the window in the medical ward, that's why it attempted to get into the medical ward. Now that they've talked enough and fled, it's dialing in on their position. The only thing Ripley wasn't sure, if it knew what they were doing or not, if it knew they'd try to get it into the refinery and kill it.

She prayed that the police box's fortified against something like it. If it attacked, the police box would've easily dispatched the creature with ease. If the worse happens, then Karen and Arthur would've used the controls on the console and escape the mining operation with the others.

"It's too hot for us to get near the refinery," Bram informed Matt and Ripley that because of the temperatures, it's impossible for them to safely go near it and there's no time for them to get into geothermal suits to safely do it.

Glimpsing up to the rocky ceiling, rafters propped the ceiling in case of cave ins, and she saw containers of discarded rocks and impurities moving slowly towards the end of the mines via a pulley system. Using the thermal heat of the planet, it allowed the titanium to process in less time than standard refineries. Consistent heat that never goes out, the company utilized it for their titanium.

Bonus, there's an area of the mines called the Pits, where excess rock, impurities deemed impossible to melt out, among other disposed objects from the mining operation are burnt with the thermal heat. Separate from the refineries, it kept the molten titanium pure.

Noting that the geothermal suits would've helped them, there's no chance they can safely get the creature to follow them without hurting themselves. If they can lure it to the Pits and dump it square in the centre of molten magma, then there's a good chance they can survive.

"We know it can climb, maybe if we can lure it into one of the containers and have it taken straight to the Pits," Ripley looked at them for thoughts on her suggestion.

Clone Carmichael and the original asked how she planned to do it, since the creature would've become attracted to the others and attempt to leave the container to hunt them.

For the plan to work, the two pairs of Bram and Carmichael needed to work the controls and control the processing plant while Matt and Ripley worked to lure the creature towards the containers.

"How're we going to do that, if we go, it'll hear us and come after us!" Clone Carmichael brought up that if they did the plan, then it left the four vulnerable to the creature to come after them instead.

Ripley frowned as she pondered this and an idea popped in her head. She turned towards Matt and asked if he could use his Thingy. He stared at her and she told him, "It's attracted to noise, this thing illuminates, I think you can use it to lure it towards us."

Matt looked towards his Thingy and grimaced. Ripley told him that if he lured it, she can take a shot and send it plunging to its death.

"I hate this already," Matt coughed.

With his Thingy, he held it up above his head and turned it on, a green light emitted and a low sound echoed through the mines. Ripley held a finger towards the trigger as she watched the four running towards the control centre for the mines.

They heard loud noises coming from the lift and a low groan coming from inside. "Oh god," Matt's eyes widened as he stepped back. Ripley ordered him to start running and he did, but only when he yanked her along with him as a tendril poked through the doors of the lift.

The low sound emitted as he and Ripley fled towards the ladder up to the platforms. He pushed Ripley up the ladder first and with her cane she helped him get up to the top of the platform with ease. In the distance, they heard the lift doors opening and a dark shadow moving towards them.

Matt grew terrified as he realized, he couldn't see what it looked like and the shadow barely had any features.

Ripley pulled on his arm and he followed her towards the platform as the four slowed the containers for them to get inside.

"You sure this will work?" Matt asked her as they got inside the container and it started moving.

Turning her head, Ripley saw the hand reach up the top of the ladder and she replied, "Oh, I think it will."

Sitting uncomfortably while holding his Thingy high above his head, Matt grimaced as he heard something heavy drop into the container behind them and he dared not turn his head to look.

The mine slowly became uncomfortably warmed as the containers neared the Pits.

"Okay, what's the plan, Rip?" Matt lowered his hand as it gotten hot and Ripley told him that they'll have to jump just before the container they're in drops over the magma.

Matt pulled her to the other side of the container when the hand reached over to their container and he helped her go across to the other container. Turning his head slightly, he saw a black bulbous shadow hanging off the side of the container they were in, slowly pushing itself up over the edge and he turned his head.

It gotten hotter and the two sweated heavily as Matt loosened his collar. Behind they heard something moving towards the other side of the container and Matt shouted, "Bugger!"

He helped Ripley once again move ahead into the container in front that container. They gotten ahead until they stopped and couldn't move again. In the distance they saw a red hue and Matt rubbed the sweat from his brow.  
Despite the heat, the Thingy didn't get hot and he held it close to his chest as the low sound emitted. It gotten harder to talk to each other because the heat started hurting their lungs. "Ripley, we're almost near the core," Matt hoarsely said as he yanked his bow tie loose and coughed. He cursed when the hand reached over to them and pushed Ripley to the other side. Ripley attacked it with her cane and a low groan echoed.

Looking ahead of them, Matt saw the open hole drilled into the core, the light from the magma lighting up most of it, as Ripley beat the hand back. Matt look to the circle outstretched, deep, and a flat area for them to land. Pulling Ripley towards the corner with his free hand as he watched the hand return, digging into the side of the container.

Ripley kept attacking it, but it kept coming back until they felt something heavy hit the side of the container and slowly their container started tipping backwards from the weight.

As soon as Matt saw the hole, mere inches away, he hoisted Ripley and himself out of the container and landed on the warm dirt below. He used himself to pad the fall and kept a firm hand on his Thingy. Scrambling the two got up and hurried away from the hole, under their feet they felt the residual heat from the magma.

Above them, they saw the hand reach over the side of the container they pushed out from and braced as the container slowly moved towards the hole. The container shakes as the creature tried to push itself out and the hand continuously grabbed the sides of the container, but it warmed considerably as it reached the hole and the container shook violently as the creature tried to escape the warming container, shaking it back and forth.

With the gun, Ripley shot at the hooks, the gun too hot for her to hold, but she kept at it and shot the hooks six times. She ended up dropping it on the ground when she emptied it and looked to her red palm.

The hooks that held the containers up and locked them from falling into the hole when they turned over broke, sending the container and the creature into the Pits below. The container tipped over and none of the two saw what chased them, except the long arm and the giant hand.

Affirming that the creature's now dead, Matt and Ripley struggled to flee from the tunnel and caught sight of something in the distance.

Karen and Arthur used the police box to locate them and the pair of Bram and Carmichael. Matt and Ripley struggled to hurry towards it amid the heat hurting their lungs. The moment they reached the police box, Karen opened the door and the two barreled in and Arthur flipped a switch on the console.

The police box returned to the recreation room and Matt and Ripley only suffered minor burns and melted soles on their shoes.

"Oh god," Karen wrapped her arms around Matt and Ripley. "We got worried!"

Coughing, the two responded barely, "Us too."

She released them and asked them, "Well, what was it?"

Ripley coughed, "It's better if you don't think about it. How did you get it to find us?"

She asked how the two got the police box to find them and Arthur said while they panicked, he flipped a switch and it took them to the two Bram and Carmichaels and when they told them what Matt and Ripley did, Arthur flipped another switch.

Stepping out of the police box back into the recreation room, the clones and the originals gave each other an uncomfortable look towards one another.

"Look, we just got done almost toasting to death, if it's not too much, can we call this a truce?" Matt asked them if it's possible for them to coincide in peace.

The clones and the originals looked at each other and awkwardly talked to one another.

Karen asked the two, "Did you ever find Sven?"

Matt and Ripley gave each other a look before turning back to Karen and shook their heads. They never found him when they went down to the mines.

"So, what now?" Agatha stared at her clone. "They're going to find out about everything."

Her clone replied, "We don't even know where Sven is."

Both Winstons hoped he was already dead.

Both Kazzys whimpered, "What if he's still alive?"

Ripley pondered until she got an idea and turned her attention to Myra. She asked Myra, "You knew where he is, don't you?"

Myra swore she didn't, but Ripley reminded her that she told them that she lived in the kitchen. The only room they haven't checked was hers.

"Myra, why are you protecting him?" Ripley asked her.

Myra frowned as she looked to the ground. "He made me," she admitted to Ripley. "He said I wouldn't decompose like the others; he wouldn't have to decommission me."

She choked up at the end and the clones and originals weren't happy with her withholding Sven from them.

"Calm down," Ripley ordered them. "Now that it's dead, we can resolve this, peacefully."

She encouraged Myra to lead her towards the kitchen and she did. Everyone followed behind her and she opened the door to her room, to find Sven, dead from an apparent gunshot to the head.

"He shot himself after he realized what he'd done," Myra admitted to them. "I just wanted him back, I didn't know what'd happen."

She'd use bits of his DNA to try to clone him, but the cells degenerated from his death, meaning there's holes in his DNA. Panicking, she tried to mix another DNA and resulted in the biomass that tried to kill Matt and Ripley.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Agatha asked her. She shook her head. "I'm just a clone, why would any of you listen to me?" Myra told her.

It confused Ripley and the gang, they inquired how she's a clone, there wasn't any other Myras here. Myra told them that he wanted a daughter, couldn't afford one, couldn't have one, so he used bits of his DNA, realigned them, and created Myra.

"That'd explain how you had the gun," Ripley recalled how she found them with the gun. Sven probably stole it from Winston's room while everything happened and took his life.

Sighing, Ripley told her that she's fortunate that nobody gotten hurt by her attempt at bringing back Sven. However, it left with them a problem, they'd have to figure out what to do now that there's sentient clones, the deceased biomass, and Sven's death.

"You can't cover up his death and pretend nothing's wrong," Ripley reminded them that they couldn't cover up what happened here. Eventually, they'll need to come to terms and accept the punishment doled out by the company and the Federation for breaking laws. As much as they feared redundancy, they've now feared a lot worse from the repercussions of their actions.

They set work dismantling Sven's lab and destroying everything in it. It would've happened anyway, but they wanted to ensure that nothing remained of the lab, including Sven's notes.

Both Agatha and her clone called for the Federation to arrive at the base, there's been a causality and there's been a freak accident. Within an hour the Federation ship docked at the station outside the operation and officers took everyone's statements. With Matt and Ripley's word, they signed off papers that allowed Myra to live a quiet life, with the explicit rule that she never replicate Sven's work again.

The legalities aside, the ship took the originals and clones and everyone else boarded the police box and returned to the Odds & Ends where Arthur treated Matt and Ripley's burns. They ended up changing shoes when theirs became a blobbed mess while Arthur dabbed aloe on their burns.

"Remind me never to fall for a clone salesman," Karen squirmed at the thought of a biomass created by her DNA among others, what it looked like sent shivers down her spine.

"Well, good on you dealing with that," Arthur congratulated them on successfully plunging the biomass to its death. "Just don't do anything like that again. Anywhere closer you'd have third degree burns!"

Ripley dryly responded, "Relax, we're fine, aren't we, Matt?"

Matt groaned as he checked his mobile, preoccupied with something, that she poked his side to get his attention.

"Oh, yeah, fine," he coughed.

Arthur finished and advised them how to handle their burns. They weren't bad, but keep an eye on them anyway, and prepare to pull off dry skin when it starts flaking off.

He and Karen spent time at the shop before they left, leaving Ripley and Matt to handle the rest of the day. It wasn't easy explaining why they looked like they walked into an oven, but they managed.

Finishing the day, Matt planned to leave when Ripley stopped him at the door. She called him over and asked, "What's eating you, Gilbert?"

Matt looked at her funny and she sighed. Rephrasing, she asked, "I know you, something's bothering you, what's up?"

She pointed out that he's been on his mobile since he gotten back and he tried to explain it away, but it wouldn't work with Ripley and she asked what's wrong.

Uncomfortably, Matt told her he'd rather not talk about it, but Ripley pointed out, "Until what, it blows up in your face, that is?"

The more Matt put off talking about his problem, the more it'll blow up in his face and create a nice crater as it expelled from him and poured out like a collapsed dam.

She caught herself and took a deep breathe and exhaled. Sitting him down she talked with him.

"Look, we've might not always see eye to eye about things, but you know I'd always listen to you when something's bothering you, right?" Ripley reminded him that while they have their differences, she'd always listen to his troubles and woes. Unlike other people, Ripley wouldn't utter whatever Matt, Karen, or Arthur told her if they ever needed her to talk to. Whatever he told her, never leaves the shop or her mouth.

Matt looked embarrassed and mustered, "Diana."

Ripley sat next to him as he talked about what's been bothering him today and she encouraged him to take his time to talk as she listened.

"I knew going in I wasn't going to see her a lot because of her work in Oxford," he told Ripley. He looked uncomfortable when he added, "She's been gone since November. She's not coming back until January, if. Don't know if she's going to be around February, either."

Ripley dutifully listen and she comforted him.

"Does she know how it's affecting you?" Ripley asked him if he talked about Diana's absences with her. He told her he didn't know how to bring it up without sounding like he's needy.

"Matt, you're only human, you have needs like everyone else. It's a two-way street, yes, surely she'd understand that, right?" Ripley pointed out that he shouldn't feel ashamed to feel the way he does. It's normal and as far as she knows, he remained loyal to her despite his frustrations.

"I know. I just don't know how to tell her," Matt frowned and Ripley comforted him.

Ripley responded, "Just tell her the truth. If she finds it appalling, tries to guilt you, anything of that nature, tell her to pound sand and leave. Nobody's going to fault you for it. If they do, then they have underlying problems they need addressing. Send them my way if they give you any further trouble and I'll set them right."

Matt listened to her and nodded. He looked to his feet and replied listlessly, "What if she gets angry, I mean, I don't think she'd get angry about me asking about that sort, but, I don't know anymore."

He didn't know how Diana would've reacted to him telling her how he feels, but Ripley told him not to worry what'd she think and worry about what he thinks.

"You know what kind of fiend I become when someone messes with you three. You seen how I get if someone slights you or hurts you. If she makes noise, I'll make sure the only nosies she makes are her begging for forgiveness," Ripley made it clear that if Diana reacted poorly with Matt having reasonable concerns and needs, she'll get an earful and a cane to the head.

Matt smiled, despite their differences in the past, Ripley always had their back. Doesn't matter what, she'd always listen to them when something's bothering them. Although she can get angry about the sheer thought someone hurt him or the others, she'd always make sure nobody does such thing.

"Now, before we go to the extremes, why don't you go to New Amsterdam and meet her halfway?" Ripley asked why didn't Matt buy a ticket to New Amsterdam and visit her. She would've gladly given him a week off to spend with Diana if he'd asked.

Matt told her it's too late, the price is too high for a two-way ticket this time of year, he didn't think to buy one earlier when the prices weren't so astronomically high.

"Matt, you could've asked, I'd given you the money," Ripley chided him for not coming to her. She would've given him the money he needed to reach New Amsterdam and back without any hesitation. Money wasn't important to her as it was to other people, she'd given Matt the whole register worth of money if it'd mean he'd have enough to cover his travels.

Frowning, Matt said, "I know, but it's embarrassing you know?"

Ripley rubbed the top of his head and replied, "Look, why don't I give you the money, you buy a ticket, go to Diana's hotel room, work things out, and if it doesn't pan out, I'll have a hot meal for you when you get back, alright?"

Matt watched her head towards the counter and grabbed a cheque. "How much do those tickets run anyway?" Ripley asked him. Matt told her, "Around a thousand and four hundred for a two-way, they always raise prices this time of year."

Writing the amount on it and signing her name, Ripley handed it to him and said, "You deserve to be happy. I added some extra in case anything comes up, so you shouldn't have too many problems."

With the cheque in his hand, Matt couldn't help but smile. "Ripley, thank you so much," he thanked her for listening to him. Ripley smiled back and replied, "Don't worry about paying me back, I'm no loan shark. Just let me know when you leave and I'll pull you off the roster until you get back, alright?"

Matt nodded and stopped. He ended up hugging her. He thanked her profusely and she pried him away from her. "Relax, I'm a shopkeeper, not a doctor," she reminded him.

She walked with him to the door and led him out of the shop, watching him leave she sighed. "If she hurts him, I'll happily make her my new exercise regime," Ripley muttered under her breathe as she goes back into the shop.

With the cheque in his hand, Matt returned to his flat and attempted to call Diana's mobile, but she didn't answer. He ended up calling the hotel she's staying at and having them forward his call to her room.

Someone picked up and Matt prepared to surprise Diana, only to get a surprise of his own.

"Hello?" a familiar voice yawned. It wasn't Diana and he knew the hotel receptionist forwarded his call to her room, he'd given her the room number and Diana's name. Diana even made sure the receptionist knew Matt would call her hotel room ahead of time if he couldn't reach her mobile.

Matt listened as the man mumbled under his breathe, he'd just gotten up and he was talking to someone beside him and softly he heard a voice mumbling. "Are you room service?" Matt heard him ask.

Quickly, Matt hit the button on his mobile and redialed the hotel. He told the receptionist to not tell Diana that he called and that if she asked, play it off as a misdirected call.

The receptionist agreed and Matt sat in his chair with a hand under his chin. He didn't want to think what he heard was correct, that it was just his mind.

In a few minutes, he heard his mobile going off and he checked to see Diana calling him. He dreaded picking up his mobile and hitting the button.

"Oh, hey, you caught me, it's pretty late here," Diana yawned.

Matt checked his time and compared to New Amsterdam. It's only 7 PM there and it's midnight where he is. He tried to keep calm and replied, "Is it?"

Diana rubbed her eyes and asked how everything's going over there and Matt, obviously, omitted everything that happened with the adventure in the police box. "Oh, uhh, Ripley said I could take the week off," he tried to smile. "I might swing over there for a visit, if you don't mind."

He heard something going on the other end and Diana tried telling him, "Oh, I don't know, I'm supposed to go to lectures all week."

Matt bit the lower bit of his lip as he tried to say, "Well, what time are you getting off?"

He overheard faint whispers and a door opening and closing. Diana replied, "Around six, but I'm supposed to meet the dean and my professors for dinner."

They talked and Matt kept up the façade long enough until he casually asked about Peter, he hadn't heard from him in a while. Diana said he's been busy too.

"He's sure busy," Matt had a change in tone of voice that caused Diana to react.

Diana, sheepishly, inquired, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Di, just burnt myself on some toast," Matt didn't raise his voice at all during this. "I hope you have a wonderful time in New Amsterdam."

He hung up on her and sat in the chair, quiet. He looked at the cheque Ripley gave him and tore it to bits. Instead of crying or breaking down, he sat in his chair uncomfortably quiet.

Diana called him back and tried to tell him that she forgot to mention that she sent him a parcel of his favorite sweets. He finally told her.

"I don't think sweets are going to wash the bitter taste out of my mouth, Di," he calmly told her. "I've tried to give my all, I did. I admit I'm not perfect, I've got flaws. One of them's being too trusting."

Diana tried to ask him what he meant by that and he replied, "Don't bother, I'm just a failed footballer working as a clerk at a secondhand store. I'm not an aspiring teacher, evidently."

He leaned on what he overheard and already Diana's coming up with excuses. Matt let this go on until he's heard enough and simply said, "I think I know where to spend my free time."

He hung up on her again and removed her from his contacts. Bitter, he blocked her and the hotel room's numbers, then blocked her and Peter on his social media account. Like that, he purged her from his mobile and social life.

It was around three when he finally went to bed and when he woke up, he found he's late for work and called Ripley to tell her, he didn't cash in the cheque and that if it's alright with her, he'd like to take a week off.

Ripley didn't pry and told him to take enough time he needed and he thanked her profusely.

With the week off, he planned to rearrange his thoughts, his furniture, and try to not gorge on custard and fish fingers out of distraught.

The End


	66. Amusement Park of Dreams Pt 1

December arrived and snow started piling up in areas. Christmas sales started early, trying to entice last minute shoppers to hurry and buy things they wanted before stores close on Christmas Eve. There's a scheduled parade coming up soon and Karen and Arthur planned on going while Ripley dutifully ran her shop as she always done.

Matt spent two weeks working out his breakup with Diana. She'd got in contact with him again not too long ago, trying to apologize to him. He gave her a chance to explain her side of the story, which went as you'd think and she admitted her misdeed. Apparently, it's been going on for a while now, it started after the dinner she and Peter had with him and Ripley.

Diana didn't know what to say, how to say it, and it took Matt restraining himself from snapping at her. He listened to her explanation and by the time she finished, he was through with her as he was with this cup of stale coffee he dumped out into the sink.

She wanted to apologize, but Matt didn't care if she sung him "Les Miserables" in pitch perfect tune. Matt kept his cool and didn't go into a lengthy rant about all the times she's been out of town, how busy she's always at Oxford, and to add salt to his near festered wound, she's cheated on him with Ripley's date. Unable to have any patience left with her, Matt made it clear that it's over and it'd be better if she steered clear of him for a while.

Ripley wouldn't hesitate lashing out at her for breaking his heart and she's none too happy about the revelation either. So, for maybe four months, maybe five, or six, Diana avoids the Odds & Ends and Matt in general until he searches her out. Ripley made it clear she wouldn't let Diana or Peter step a foot in her shop. Until Matt either grants them entrance or no longer works at her shop, she won't service them.

During the time he spent in his flat, he messed with his Thingy that he accidentally took home with him and came up with a clever name for it. He called it the Sonic Screwdriver, sonic because of the energy it emits, screwdriver because it's the Swiss Army knife of technology that does everything, he can think of outside beaming him up into alien ships with a press of a button.

When he came back after a week of detoxing in his flat, Matt tried to untangle his emotions and Ripley dutifully listened to him when he wanted to blow off steam. He told her everything that happened between him and Diana, how horrible he felt having to hear another man in her own room. Worse, it was a man he knew and she had the gall to play it off as nothing, even when Matt had ample evidence.

Ripley quietly listened to him until he finished and she comforted him. "It's not your fault," Ripley told him. "It's hers and hers alone, you did the right thing."

Matt, distraught, exhaled as he told her that despite it hurting him, he's glad he found out about it sooner than later. He could only imagine the hell he'd go through if he'd found out after they're married or worse, whether or not he's the father. With his breakup of Diana, still early in their relationship by today's standards, he's lucky to caught her in the act.

"Sometimes, we have to rip a bandaid off. It'll hurt like hell, it'll sting like hell, but the pain'll go away, eventually," Ripley sighed as she patted him on the back. Matt thanked her for listening to him spill his life story to her and she smiled. She pulled on his cheek as she said, "Matt, it's not like I'm going off to the press with it and making a book and movie out of your breakup. I rather you get it out in the open than have it fester and build up."

Ripley wanted him to have someone to talk about it, if not his closest friends or family, then at least talk about it with Ripley. She's got more secrets than a spy or Mallory could ever hope to want.

"Ripley," Matt spoken up once they tended to the last customer of the hour. "Thanks, for everything."

Ripley told him he didn't have to thank her for it, she'd gladly listen to him all day, all night, if it meant it helps him.

Matt could tell she had something on her mind and asked her what it was and she told him, "I think you deserve a trip in the police box."

Tilting his head, Matt asked her what she meant by that, what sort of adventure did she have in mind with him, but she corrected him. Not her and him. Only him. He stared in awe as she hands him the key to police box.

"Ripley, you're giving me the key?" Matt asked her. She nodded. She gestured as she told him, "I think I know you enough to trust you not to bungle it. Besides, I'm not in a traveling mood, right now. Just don't lose the key, your Sonic Screwdriver, and the police box, yeah?"

She hands him the key to the police box and his eyes lit up with intense joy and intrigue. Ripley kept the key safeguarded like it's the key to the Galactic Repository. Very seldom she gave it to anyone, only during a crisis. Her giving it to Matt without something going wrong to warrant it, it threw him off. He had to ask her if she was sure she wanted to give him the key and let him use the police box by himself while she stayed in the shop.

Ripley pointed out, she, Karen, and in extension, Arthur, have all used the police box by themselves at some point. The only one who never used it alone, Matt, and she felt that it wouldn't be fair if he didn't get the same privilege.

"I don't know what to say," Matt looked at the key that hung from a black chain that Ripley roped it through when the rope it used to rope through became worn. Ripley responded, "It's not like I'm giving you the key to the city, Matt. Look, all I want you to do, is have a little fun. Moping around in that flat of yours for a week isn't doing you any good and hanging around my grumpy arse isn't doing you any favors either. So there. Come back when you're refreshed and we'll all enjoy Christmas, okay?"

She motioned with her hand to hurry up in go in the back, but Matt couldn't help but come around the counter and hug her. He thanked her profusely, out of habit, and she squirmed in his arms as he held her. She told him to hurry up before a customer comes in and he released her.

"I'll be back before you blink!" Matt called out to Ripley as he hurried towards the backroom and closed the door behind. He hurried towards the police box that sat where it's been since ever and unlocked it with the key. He entered the police box and went straight to the console.

Matt didn't know where to go, what to do, but he appreciated Ripley letting him take the police box for an adventure on his own. In honest, he did want her to come with him, at least to keep him company. Though, she seemed sincere that he needed some time on his own and that he couldn't argue hiding in his flat for a week wasn't doing him any good.

"Alright," Matt muttered as he overlooked the console. "Take me somewhere fun."

He pushed a button and around him the air shifted and chilled, the sound of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed throughout the console room for a couple of minutes. When it stopped, he went to the door and opened it, to find that the police box took him to an amusement park.

His eyes lit up to the bright colours, the balloons, the smells of food, and the chatter of people. He saw large constructions of rides with screaming patrons as they excitedly went through tunnels and circles, love boats through the tunnel of love, and that's the only ones he saw off the top of his head.

"Thank you!" Matt thanked the police box for not taking him somewhere creepy, strange, dangerous, or horrific, it took him somewhere actually _fun_. Stepping out, he turned around and locked it, before loosening his bow tie and put the key around his neck, fastened by his bow tie and hidden under his light pink cream pinstripe collared shirt.

He located the signs for the amusement park to find the name. Parc d'attractions de rêve. He flinched when he didn't know what it meant until he looked to the bottom text to find it's the Amusement Park of Dreams.

It's been a while since he's been to an amusement park, one that was actually fun. When he was younger, the amusement park he and his parents used to go, one of his best memories, but nowadays, they've become a cesspool of overpriced food, questionable maintenance on the park rides, hygiene issues, and crowded.

Here, as he walked around, didn't have anything like those issues, it wasn't particularly crowded, and the pass he faked allowed him any food he wanted from the stands. From looking at his feet and not noticing sweet wrappers and rubbish everywhere, the park's much cleaner than the ones he's mostly familiar with.

Matt turned his attention to the sounds of children laughing as their parents pulled them towards the concession stands.

With his C.S.S acting as his pass, he went straight for the the nearest concession stand where he smelled foods that made his stomach grumble. As he waited his turn in the queue, he looked at the signs, mutton, something called brisket, foods he wasn't even familiar with, but he figured they're good considering he seen people sitting at the tables nearby gorging themselves on them.

As he stepped in front of the register, he saw the smorgasbord of a menu and his mouth watered at everything he read. Reminding himself he had rides to go on, he decided to keep it light. With help from the nice lady working the concession stand, he picked out some light stuff that wouldn't bother his stomach when he goes on the rides. He "paid" for the items with her scanning his C.S.S and within seconds, she gave him a tray of food and sent him on his way.

Making his way to an empty table with his drink and food, he looked at the foods the woman suggested and couldn't decide what to try first. So, he took bites of everything and went from there. It tasted better than any food he ever got from the amusement park that he couldn't help but lick the spoon and fork in between bites.

As he ate, he heard a woman calling him.

He turned his head towards a mid-average height fair skinned woman with short blonde hair and wore a navy-blue dress that puffed as it went just above her kneecaps covered in white knee-high socks. Her dark eyes glistened in the lights and she had a tray of food herself.

"Excuse me," she caught his attention. "Is that seat taken?"

Matt shook his head and offered her a seat across from him and she thanked him as she sat down her tray of food and sat her drink beside it.

"Oh, thank you, it's awfully crowded tonight," the woman told him as she grabbed her fried doughnut filled with mixed berries jam and cream and bit down on it.

Matt nodded as he looked around. "Yeah, must be that popular," he mused. The woman nodded excitedly, "Oh yeah, it really is, tonight they're going to have a stunt show, best in the entire galaxy!"

She raved about the stunt show that always happens this time of year, explosions, fireworks, death defying stunts, it's something she's looking forward to.

Chuckling, Matt asked if she's been coming here for a long time. She nods. "Oh, I always try when I'm in the neighborhood," she points at him with her chip before she hungrily ate it. Mid-chew, she asks him what his favorite ride in the park was.

Matt admits he never been to the park before and the woman's eyes lit up with excitement as she told him all kind of rides the park offered that she rode, including the ones she rode multiple times. "You must love amusement parks," Matt mused. The woman chuckled as she shook her head, "No, just this one."

They ended up talking and exchanged names, her name's Jodie. Jodie happily talked about her time in the park since she was a little child and all the fun she had. "It's tradition, you know, coming here every year," she tells Matt as she chewed on her burger.

Her father used to take her here every year and every year, just before they leave, she'd ends up sick from overeating and getting on too many rides in between bites of food. "So many memories here," Jodie summed to Matt.

Her love for the amusement park mirrored his love for the old amusement park he once visited many times, but after a while, it gotten worse and worse that it no longer looked like the park he once adored.

"So, what's with the getup?" Jodie pointed at his outfit. Wearing his usual attire, suspenders, red bow tie, a pink pinstripe shirt, and his tweed jacket, Matt admitted to her he gotten off work and hadn't had the time to change out.

Jodie asked what he did and he told her, "I sell antiques, mostly."

Her eyes sparkled as she asked him about his job. He told her almost everything and he could tell she was genuinely interested in his work. "Ah, well, if you ever find your way to 2010s Earth in the Milky Way, New London area, come find me at the Odds & Ends, we'll set you up with just about everything," Matt touted the Odds & Ends.

After they finished their foods, they went to throw away the rubbish and Matt decided to go with her as she showed him around the amusement park. She knew it better than he ever could and she seemed nice.


	67. Amusement Park of Dreams Pt 2

Matt must've went on more rides he ever did in his lifetime as Jodie took him all around the park, riding all the rides. There's rides where it took him to the very top and he got a glimpse of the amusement park. Massive, covered in neon lights, and he saw the crowds of people, amid the shouting coming from him from the rides hoisting him up to heights unprecedented, he glimpsed to the starry skies above them.

Despite the neon lights, the stars and the nebulas still shown through, and he saw comets shooting through the skies. It brought a smile on his face and he wished the others were here to see the skies too and the amusement park!

He decided that for his birthday, he's coming back here, and this time, he'll have the others with him. Since Jodie's showing him all the rides and concession stands, stunt show, all that, he'll know where to bring them first when they come here with him.

After the ride came to a full stop, an attendant helped him and Jodie out of their seats and Matt giddily chortled as he felt the adrenaline rush through his body. He cheerfully told Jodie on their way down the steps, "Oh, this blows all the other parks straight out of the water!"

Getting hungry again, Matt went with Jodie to find something to eat, this time, he wanted to eat a filling meal. He rode enough rides to last him for a while, now he wants to unwind with dinner and a stunt show.

Hungry enough for dessert, Matt spotted baked Alaskan pie on the menu of a concession stand and gotten curious. He never heard of it and they never got to try it when they went to the resort. Arthur's curious about it, so Matt decided to try it on his behalf and see what it's about.

With their trays of food, he and Jodie sat across from each other as they ate their assortment of goodies.

Trying the Alaskan baked pie for the first time, Matt loved it that he ate it until there's hardly a crumb left. He chewed on the remaining bits while Jodie sipped on her tea.

Jodie asked him, "So, what are you going to do after this?"

Matt thought about it and replied that he'd planned to go back to the shop. By the time he left, he'll be near catatonic from the food, maybe he'll take a cat nap in the police box before he goes back to the shop.

The hours spent in the amusement park only translated to about five minutes of his world's time passing, meaning he'll have work to finish up once he wakes up.

"What about you, what are you going to do?" Matt asked Jodie what her plans were after the amusement park. She stated that she planned to go home too.

Matt, curious, asked where she lived and she replied that she's nomadic. Part of her job. She'll roam the galaxies at large, transporting stuff here and there, otherwise, she's content in going anywhere.

"It's a wonderful thing, exploring," Jodie's eyes sparkled as she talked about all the wonderful adventures she's taken part in. To be sure, several times over, she almost died, but the thrill of a successful adventure meant more to her.

Matt couldn't disagree, ever since he and Ripley bought the police box, they've explored dozens of places, galaxies, and so on. It's a strange undertaking, with all things considering, but he enjoyed the experiences he had with traveling in the police box. To say, because of it, he bonded with unlikely people.

"Surely your dad must worry about you," Matt brought up her father that she talked about and she shook her head. She admitted he's been dead for a while and that's part of why she's a nomad. Matt gave his condolences and she thanked him, but told him she's accepted his death.

Matt inquired about her father and she responded that for the most part, while he acts grumpy, always bullheaded, he's still much a father to her as any other.

"You two were close," Matt summed and Jodie nodded. She smiled as she said, "He was always bullheaded, but he was my da."

They talked and continued to eat their last meal. After finishing, they tossed their rubbish in the bins and planned to go to the show but Matt stopped when he noticed a game with prizes. All players must do, is kick a football in the goal without the obstacles stopping it.

Going over to the game counter, Matt looked at the prizes more and spotted something he liked. It was a black eyed stuffed fuzzy green bear with a red cane and black top hat with a red felted bow tie around its neck. It was cute and Matt decided to try his luck with it. He didn't much care for something like it, though he found it cute, and wanted to win it for Ripley, since it was her idea for him to take the police box.

The game master came to him and asked if he wanted to play and he nodded. Scanning his C.S.S, the game master gave him a couple of tries to score a goal.

Matt stood in front of the football that is perched on a domed tip that kept it in place while there's a yellow line that kept Matt from overstepping his boundaries when he kicked the football. Looking at he obstacles, he pinpointed the timing of the random obstacles moving across the field, blocking the goal post. Counting down in his head, Matt kicked the football as hard as he could and sent it effortlessly through the goal post.

It surprised the game master as he saw the lights one on and the cheering noises coming from the speakers. He asked Matt how he managed to win and Matt replied he's had practice and he'd like the bear hanging up. The game master told him that he needed to win almost 250 points for the bear and Matt took it as a challenge.

Who knew all those years of football would've come in handy?

Matt held his prize in hand and he walked with Jodie away from the counter as the game master stood in awe that Matt somehow outwitted his attempts at cheating customers out of prizes.

"So, who's the bear for?" Jodie inquired about the bear, she didn't think Matt would've kept it, even if it was something, he wanted to hold over the game master. Matt told her, "Oh, someone I know."

With his prize, he and Jodie headed towards the arena, it was almost time for the stunt, and everyone poured into the arena to get their seats. Hoping to get there before all the audience took all the good seats, they made their way to the arena where they found seats second to last with a view of the obstacles.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Matt murmured as he looked at the obstacles, some on fire, some underwater, and some high in the air, Jodie wasn't lying when she said the stunts death defied.

Patrons took their seats near them and the arena filled to the brim with people rooting for Ziggy Stardust, the champion of stunts, and his costume for the event showed his personality. Outfitted with studded arms and legs, gold tassels hanging off his arms, Ziggy loved to show off to the amassed crowd as the announcer explained the death-defying stunt Ziggy planned to do over the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, fish and chips, we're here tonight to witness the death-defying feat of epic proportions. Not for the feeble heart. So, if anyone in the audience who's likely to faint, this is your only warning to bow out now, because once the show starts, it doesn't stop!" Ef shouted over the microphone with cheering from the audience watching from the seats as he points towards Ziggy standing on top of the first platform. "Behold, our star that never goes out, a star brighter than any other, Ziggy Stardust!"

He waved to the audience who cheered for him as he took position on the hover bike and let the engine roar as he twisted the right handlebar. Ef counted down and towards the end, the audience joined in, and a bell rung. Ziggy started his hover bike and began his death-defying stunt that involved zero gravity forcefields, fire, water, electricity, and a bunch of other stuff Matt didn't know how to properly categorize.

To describe all the stunts he did, impossible, but the good news is, despite the few times he pulled the audiences' legs with his stunts, he came out on top triumphantly before his audience. The stunts he did would've not only drive networks to push for regulations in Matt's world, but also try to ban it in attempts to prevent young children from trying similar. Impossible to do, but, kids always find a way.

After Ziggy's successful stunt, everyone cheered and hollered as Ziggy waved his hands to everyone in the audience. Once the ending ceremony finished, it was time for everyone to leave the arena. Only one show a year, because of the stunts, and Matt wanted to show the stunts with the others the next time he came here.

"Well, how was it?" Jodie asked him how he liked the stunt and he couldn't put into words how much fun it is seeing Ziggy spin around in the forcefield but somehow keep the momentum needed to break out of it. That's just the top of what he found incredibly enjoyable about the stunts.

Matt liked the amusement park, he would've stayed for a couple more hours, but as much as he wanted, he needed to go back. He thanked Jodie for showing him around and promised her that if she's ever around when he brings the others to the amusement park, she can show them all the rides too.

Jodie went with him, wanting to see him off, and he went back to where he saw the police box last, however, as much as he kept looking, it wasn't where he saw it last. He made sure it was the right area, he looked around, but he didn't see the police box at all. Panic came over him as he realized that he couldn't find the police box.

Asking him what's wrong, Jodie watched Matt look around frantically for the police box, only to not find it. "Matt," she got his attention. "What's the matter?"

Matt informed her that his "ride" is missing and he's sure he parked it where they stood as he frantically continued to look around for it.

Jodie told him that it's probably still in the park somewhere and Matt went with her to look for it. He searched high and low, but never found the police box.

"Oh great, I lost the police box," Matt murmured under his breathe as he uncomfortably looked around. Jodie comforted him by saying, "I'm sure you didn't lose it."

Matt bit down on his lips as he replied, "Either I didn't lose it or I lost my mind!"

Jodie calmed him down and asked him what he's looking for and he finally told her. "I'm looking for a detached police box, bit worn, grey, has whitish grey windows," he looked around, hoping he just forgot where it went.

Confused, Jodie asked him if he came in a police box and he groaned as he admitted he did but that it's the only way for him to get home and if he had to go back without it, he'll never hear the end of it.

"Well, couldn't you spot it from the top of the park?" Jodie pointed out that if they went on the tower ride, he could've spotted it easily, since it's not a standard ship. Matt's eyes widened and he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards it.

Slowly, the queue thinned and he hurried to a seat and belted in by the assistant as Jodie was too. "Maybe you didn't lose it?" Jodie tried to tell him and he shook his head. "Oh no, I lost it and I'm in deep custard if I don't find it," he told her as the ride started and the two were sent upwards to the very top of the ride and they scanned the top of the park, looking for the elusive police box.

Matt knew he locked it before he left. He knew he left it where nobody would've found it, hell, he couldn't even find it!

Going through the scenarios, he panicked as he started worrying what became of the police box. Jodie poked him and got his attention. He saw something large and bulbous covered in tarp dragged on a cart by someone and the shape looked boxy. "Jodie, keep an eye on him!" Matt ordered her as he impatiently waited for the ride to end.

To him, hours passed, before the ride ended and he and Jodie ran off the side of the exit line towards where Jodie saw the man and the cart. By the time they reached the area she saw him, he was gone and Matt looked around.


	68. Amusement Park of Dreams Pt 3 (Final)

Matt ran rag trying to find the man and the police box, Jodie trailed behind him as he looked at every corner. As he turned a corner, he spotted the man and tried to go after him, but Jodie yanked him back. "What're you doing, he has the police box!" Matt pointed behind him as Jodie looked worried. She informed him that wasn't a man, he's a _coctor_ , a species of aliens that collects things.

"It's like this, they see something big, bright, shiny, they want it," Jodie told him. "Doesn't matter what, if they want it, they'll take it."

She went on to warn that if he tried confronting him, the coctor might turn into his true form. Part of their nature, they disguise themselves as ordinary people, hoarding whatever they can, sometimes killing for things, and if someone displeased them or stole from them, they'll hunt down and kill them.

"It's dangerous to confront one," Jodie warned. "That's why the park lets them take their share of stuff and bugger off. It's cheaper to replace things than limbs and lives."

Matt turned back to look at the man, the more he looked, the more inhuman the man looked as he scrounged through machinery parts. "He has the police box, I have to get it back," Matt told Jodie. Jodie nods, but says, "The park doesn't want have to deal with injuries from a coctor, you're out of luck if you get hurt."

Realizing dealing with it head-on wouldn't work and asked Jodie if there's any way to get the coctor to give up the police box willingly. Pondering, Jodie says that the only way she knows how to deal with one, give it a choice. Find something that it'll like, make it more attractive, and have the coctor choose what it wants more. Despite wanting both, it'll take the one that attracts it attention more and leave the other one behind.

Problem is, nothing's more attractive than a police box that acts like a time and trans-dimensional ship.

Pondering, Matt tried to figure out the plan. It won't take the police box if it finds something better than it and as he glimpsed around, he saw boxes of unused strings of neon lights and a brand new blue portable loo.

If he can position the coctor to have the police box nearby, somewhere that Jodie can take it, then he can negotiate for it with his improvised replacement.

"Do you think it'll work?" Jodie asked him and he pondered this. He turned to her and replied, "It's as good as any plan. Here, I want you to take this, when I have him focused on me, you sneak and get into the police box. If the deal goes south, you can at least steal it from him on the inside. Just, be mindful of the console, yeah?"

He reached for the key and gave it to Jodie. Remembering the bear, he also gave it to her, telling her to put it up on the console so it wouldn't get dirty or lost. He worked hard on it and he planned to give it to Ripley once he resolved this.

It wasn't the wisest of ideas, but Matt needed a plan in case things get hairy. Call it a curse, but Matt trusted Jodie to not steal it outright and leave him to deal with an angry coctor while she's buggered off to God knows where.

Jodie nods as she held the key firmly in her hand and the bear in the other as she snuck off around the back area towards the coctor and the cart.

Matt took the time collecting stones and filling up the portable loo to give it weight. The plan wouldn't work if it's lighter than the police box. To garner attention, he used the lights. He threw up the lights and tied them around each other, plugged them up and made sure they're bright and enticing. He even threw some glow-in-the-dark paints he found onto the body of the portable loo and put on a sales pitch he practiced from his time working with Ripley.

Not surprisingly, the coctor's interest roused and it came towards him. With his sales pitch, he took the time to describe the improvised replacement with his cheery voice. It enticed the coctor enough to draw attention to it. The more it leaned in, the more inhuman Matt realized it looked.

It dawned on Matt that it was a coctor that stole the police box. It probably took interest in it and tried to take it, but something happened and it and the police box wound up in New London. He realized that to that coctor, nothing mattered _but_ the police box, that's why it willingly gave away things. To it, they didn't matter as long as it had the police box back. As for who or what the coctor stole the police box from, Matt wasn't sure. He's just glad it couldn't do anything with it, evidently it probably didn't know how to use it, or preferred to gaze upon it like a butterfly collection.

"So, what'll take for this to become yours?" Matt asked the coctor as it stared at the object intently. Matt noticed behind Jodie went towards the tarp and quietly worked to release the restraints and pull it off.

"Want… want… want…" the coctor said as it poked at the object.

Smiling, Matt said it can have it, if it can lug it off the park property. Jodie forgot to mention that it's pretty strong too as it knocked him to the side as it grabbed the object. It struggled because Matt grabbed the heaviest stones and filled the portable loo's tank. He turned his head as Jodie successfully took off the tarp and he froze as he realized that it wasn't the police box, it was just a large arcade console that the coctor stole from the arcades. Looking back to the coctor, he took the cue and bailed from the area before the coctor got wise.

Thankfully, it didn't, more interested in this glowing thing with bright lights and illuminated body.

Upsettingly, the coctor didn't have the police box at all, despite Jodie looking through the cart.

Matt reconvened with her and they ran from the coctor while it struggled, not wanting to stay around in case it got angry.

"Some smart, some not so smart," Jodie informed him the differences between coctors. It appeared this one, wasn't so smart to notice it's been had.

Matt, distraught, didn't know what to say, the police box's nowhere around, and he noticed that people started leaving, meaning that if he couldn't find it by the time last minute calls started happening, he's stuck in the amusement park.

He and Jodie split off to look for it once more and he struggled hiding from security as they walked people out of the amusement park. "Bloody hell, where is it?" Matt murmured as he checked around for it. If not a coctor stealing it, then he didn't know what happened to it.

Ripley won't forgive him, he'll be trapped here for who knows how long, and as much as he loves amusement park food, it wasn't something he wanted to live off of for the rest of his life.

Jodie hurried ahead while he looked elsewhere. Overhead he heard the last-minute calls that meant by this point, they're trespassing, and if they're caught, the security likely would've locked him in the amusement park prison until authorities come and collect him.

Hiding from the security guards starting their walks around the amusement park, Matt went back to where he seen the police box last and to his displeasure, it still wasn't there, and he checked everywhere.

Jodie called to him in hush tone and he followed her voice until a security guard caught sight of him and chased him. Matt ran towards where he heard Jodie. Looking back, he saw the burly security guard chasing him still, and he picked up the pace until he slammed into the police box and fell backwards.

He didn't know where it came from, but in his daze, he heard the security guard calling to him, and he sprung up from the ground to see the key in the keyhole. Opening the police box, Matt retrieved the key, ran inside, closed the door, and hurried straight to the console. He located the button he used and pushed it again.

The air shifted and chilled, the sound of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed throughout the console room for a couple of minutes. When it stopped, he went to the door and opened it, to find that the police box took him back to the Odds & Ends. Exhaling sharply, Matt ran a hand through his hair and stopped when he noticed the teddy bear, he won, sitting on the console.

He checked around the police box for Jodie, but found she wasn't anywhere inside, and he wondered what happened to her, he never got to say goodbye and thank her for the help. Taking the bear into his hands, he stepped out of the police box, and exited the backroom, locking it behind him.

Ripley worked the counter diligently, he could tell her knee acted up again by the discomfort she so hides, and he goes up to her as she watched a customer leave. She turned her head to meet his eyes and asks, "Have fun?"

Matt nodded, he breathlessly talked about all the rides he rode, the foods he ate, everything he can think of he did in the amusement park. He stopped as he handed her the teddy bear.

Ripley looked at the teddy bear in her hands, the green fur, the black eyes, the top hat, and red cane. She asked where he got it and he proudly told her he won it at a game counter. "It's not much, but I figured, it's the least I can do," Matt told her that he wanted to give it to her as thanks for letting him have fun in the police box.

Curiously, Ripley asked, "Did you have fun?"

Matt gleefully nodded until he gestured. "Well, I ran off my dinner, but at least I won't gain any weight," he told her, omitting _why_ he ran.

Ripley stared at him as she asks, "Nothing happened?"

Matt nodded. She shook her head as she sat his Sonic Screwdriver in front of him. "You forgot this on the way out," she told him. "I had to snatch it before a customer saw it."

Blushing, Matt realized that he'd forgotten his trusty Sonic Screwdriver, thankfully Ripley found it before someone else did. Thankfully, he didn't lose it at the park.

"I'm sorry," he frowned as she handed it back to him and he took it into his hands. Ripley sighed as she replied, "I'll forgive you for this, just don't make it a habit, alright?"

Matt nodded and he went to work at the Odds & Ends. By the time he and Ripley finished the day, they've sold a lot of things and there's empty room in the corner. Matt inquired if she planned to put a tree there for Christmas.

Ripley reminded him that it'd take up room and that if she went for a real tree, she'd have to sweep up the pine needles and keep the tree watered. If it were fake, she'd have to dissemble it every year and hope it doesn't wear out by then. Basically, she has no interest in a Christmas tree in her shop.

Shrugging, Matt thought he'd ask anyway.

Putting her bear behind her, Ripley asked if he at least had fun at the amusement park he talked about and he nods. "Oh, I loved it," he smiled. "I know what I want to do for my birthday. I want to go back and this time, I'm bringing my mates with me!"

Ripley turned around and looked at him funny as he empathized her, Karen, and Arthur. "I'm not sure if I could even manage some of those rides," Ripley admitted to him as he waved his hand. He told her, "Oh, don't you worry none, Rip, I know all the slow rides for ya, you won't have to worry about that."

Ripley sighed, at least he had fun. "Feeling better at least?" she asked him and he nods. She had a small smile as she responded, "Well, that's good, anything else happen?"

Matt told her how he met Jodie. Though, he wasn't sure what happened to her, he lost sight of her.

In his mind, he hoped she escaped and hoped she wasn't sore with him leaving her without saying goodbye. He hoped to see her again the next time when he brought his mates with him so she could show them all the things in the amusement park too.

Ripley didn't make a joke that he found a love interest or anything like that, she just nodded and replied, "Well, I'm sure you two'll meet again."

Matt certainly hoped so, so he'd at least tell her thanks for the help and sorry for not saying goodbye before he had to dash off before he got sent to the amusement park prison.

Handing her back the key, Matt thanked her once more and she waved her hand. "Look, don't worry about it, consider it as a friend trying to help another out, yeah?" Ripley told him as she took it back and wore it around her neck.

Matt smiled and he helped her clean up the shop before she saw him off.

Getting home, he took off his shoes, socks, before he took of his bowtie and tweed jacket. Unwinding for the evening, Matt relaxed with some leftovers as he watched a bit of the telly before bed.

Although it still hurt, it didn't hurt as badly as he thought it'd be. Considering the alternatives, he was just glad he had people to help him through a trying time. He appreciated their efforts and he welcomed them.

"Won't be long until New Year's," he mused. "Have to make up a resolution."

While watching telly, Matt decided that he planned to start the New Year strong. He learned from his mistakes this year and he plans to not make them again. When he starts dating again, he'll remember what he learned about his time with Diana and use it to keep himself from having another humiliating breakup.

"Can't stop because of one," Matt sighed. "Have to push ahead."

He watch telly until he fell asleep on his couch, by the time he woke up, he accidentally hit his remote and turned the channel to a sci-fi movie playing on a movie channel and as dorky it looked, Matt probably saw bits of it that he seen in person.

Sighing, he got up from the couch and got ready for work.

Won't be long until Christmas and he wasn't sure what the plan is for it, his parents unexpectedly are going on a trip and most of his mates have their own parties to go to.

"Busy, busy," Matt sighed as he tugged on his tweed jacket before he stepped out of his flat, only to come back in again and reach for his keys that he forgotten in the bowl near the door, before leaving again.

The End


	69. A Town Called Christmas Pt 1

On a snowy planet, an old man and a young girl walked through the silent snow. The old man struggled but the young girl made a path for him with ease.

"Ah, to be young again," the old man sighed. The young girl giggled and replied, "Grandfather, you're only as old as you think you are, remember?"

She reminded him of what he told her sometime ago and he scoffed at it. The young girl helped him and they glimpsed around, looking for a small village. They've looked for hours, but the snowfall made it impossible.

"Why didn't it bring us to the town?" the young girl wondered why the TARDIS didn't bring them to the town directly, instead materializing on a hill. The old man huffed that it was stubborn and did it out of spite because of what he said. "You tell it to behave and it acts like it knows more than you do," complained the old man. "I'm just fortunate it didn't land on a glacier."

The two struggled to find their way to the town. Although it's only quarter to four in the evening hours, due to the planet's cycle, it's in perpetual darkness for most of the year. Only one week out of the year, there's sunlight.

"Grandfather, do you hear that?" the young girl turned to her grandfather as he carefully walked through the snow covered lands.

They heard a faint sound, they looked around, it sounded like it's getting closer. The young girl tugged on her grandfather's arm as she worryingly asked him, "Grandfather, what is that?"

He cupped his ear and listened. It sounded like screaming and he hurried with his granddaughter towards the source. Struggling in the snow, they hurried as they heard the scream get louder, then suddenly silent.

They stopped near a huge pile of loose snow, where they thought they heard yelling, and looked around. "Grandfather, what if someone's hurt?" the young girl worried as she tugged on her grandfather's arm.

He looked around, didn't see anything, he frowned as he shifted in his spot, using his cane to keep his balance, he stuck his neck out to search.

The young girl yelped and pointed when the pile of loose snow moved and a groan coming from it. She hurried towards the pile of snow and moved handfuls out of the way and helped pull out a young woman.

"I swear, when I get back to that thing, we're going to have a _long_ talk!" the young woman growled as she patted off the snow covering her. She glimpsed around and groaned. "Where the hell is it?"

Looking around the snow pile, the young woman sighed. She didn't find what she looked for and turned her attention to the miffed young girl. "Ah, a native, say, you wouldn't happen to seen a strange disjointed police box, have you?" the young woman asked her. "Damn thing thought it was clever!"

The young girl turned her head to her grandfather as he stepped towards the young woman. "Yes, we happen to be natives, who're you?" he watched the young woman pat down her trouser legs. She replied, "Name's Ripley, say, where am I anyway?"

The old man responded, "Planet Eternal."

The young girl watched Ripley look around the snow, narrowing her eyes. She asked, "Miss, what're you looking for?"

Ripley stopped looking briefly and replied, "My cane, the cold's not easy on my knee."

She pointed to her left knee.

The young girl helped her look, but she couldn't find Ripley's cane.

"Here, use mine," the old man offered his to Ripley. Ripley didn't want to take it from him, on the account he's an old man and feeble. However, he sharply told her he's just as spry as he was when he was 30. He only needed the cane to help him walk through the snow.

Ripley took it into her hand and thanked him, she looked at the two and asked, "Well, who're you two?"

The young girl turned to her grandfather and he gestured. She turned to Ripley and introduced herself, "My name's Susan."

The old man replied, "I'm the Doctor."

Ripley tilted her head, "Doctor who?"

The Doctor simply stated, "The Doctor."

Ripley sighed and went with it, she wasn't in the mood for naming conventions. She looked around and asked, "Well, I suppose you'd know if there's a village or town somewhere, getting kind of cold out here."

The Doctor informed her there is a town, he and his granddaughter are looking for it now. Ripley hobbled towards them and asked, "I don't suppose there's a chance you'd take me to it, is there?"

Susan admitted to Ripley, "We got lost, the whiteouts got us confused."

Ripley frowned as she said, "One of those days, huh?"

She hobbled behind the Doctor and Susan, she glimpsed around, looking at the snow covered trees that've evolved to grow under the constant darkness and snow. Illuminate fauna spotted the piles of snow, somewhat leading them along the way.

"So, miss, what're you doing here?" Susan asked Ripley why she came to the planet. Ripley admitted that it wasn't her idea. She just wanted to pick up a Christmas present for someone she knew.

"I had everything planned. I'd get the present, wrap it, tag it, and leave it on the doorstop, no fuss no musss, until that pain in the arse brought me here and dropped me. Now, I can't find it and I'm running behind schedule," Ripley told Susan of her plans.

Ripley wanted to get a present for Matt, but didn't know what to get him, and she decided to go the unconventional route and pick up something for him that he'd never expect. Karen and Arthur had their presents readied for their doorstep, but Matt's a different story.

"Oh, well, happy Christmas!" Susan said ecstatically, but noticed Ripley didn't share her joy in Christmas.

Ripley dryly replied, "Not much of a Christmas person, I'm afraid, I'm just getting a present and dropping it off. Going straight home up to my flat where I will remain until it's over for the year.."

She didn't have vested interest in Christmas. She especially didn't want the others to give her anything, she didn't observe Christmas and that's that. While she didn't care for Christmas, she still wanted to make sure the others still got presents from her.

"Well, I thought everyone loved Christmas," Susan didn't understand why Ripley didn't care for Christmas. Even non-observers she met liked it for the familial aspects.

"Not me," Ripley shrugged as she walked behind them.

Susan questioned her while her grandfather looked around, curious as to where they are. "Why don't you like Christmas?" Susan wanted to know why Ripley had such disdain for the holiday and she shook her head at Susan's questions.

"Look, I just met you, I don't think I can just share my life story with someone I just met. I'm not a fan of Christmas, okay. I'm just doing this as a favor. I get a present, I put it on the doorstop, and I'm hiding in my flat until the Christmas insanity goes away for another year," Ripley gave a lengthy reason she didn't like Christmas.

She just didn't like it, never liked it, and if she didn't like even more, she hated it. It confounded Susan why anyone would've hated Christmas.

The Doctor stopped them and pointed to the distance where two large white creatures swayed in the cold breeze with tree trunk arms cutting through it. He ordered them to get to the side of the path and they did, he hid with them while they came towards them. The ground shook as the two large creatures walked by them, unaware they're there.

He kept them hidden until he was sure they're safe before allowing them to leave their hiding spots. "I don't suppose those are yetis, are they?" Ripley jokingly asked. The Doctor nods, "Yes, actually they are!"

Ripley, taken aback, asked what he meant and he said that yetis are aliens that ended up on earth because they tend to hide aboard docked ships trying to avoid the whiteouts from the blizzards.

"You're kidding," Ripley looked at him in disbelief, but he wasn't. Ripley exhaled as she replied, "Well, you learn something new every day."

The trio walked through the cold snow until they saw light in the distance and they hurried to find in the distance the sleepy town called Christmas and Ripley shook her head at the sight of the name on the nameboard.

"You _really_ learn something new every day," she sighed as she followed the two towards the town.

Entering the town, she looked around, hoping to find a present for Matt. She knew what he liked, but finding something he would've loved that wasn't bought from a store, difficult.

Admittedly, Ripley wouldn't have gone through the lengths to find him a present if not for the fact she felt like she owed him something special, for all the things he's said and done, as thick as he can be, he really was something of a dork.

"Next thing you'll tell me, Santa's an alien, too!" Ripley murmured as she followed the two towards townhall. The Doctor hurried up to the doors and pulled the two inside.

Inside, a warm fire greeted them and the Doctor ordered them to go sit by it while he located the mayor. "Let's see, a town called Christmas, what can I find for a man child who dresses like a dork?" Ripley pondered by the fire with Susan as she thinks about what to get Matt for Christmas.

"For someone who doesn't like Christmas, you're really thinking about presents," Susan pointed out.

Ripley shook her head, it was hard not to snap at a child, but she tried anyway and replied, "I'm just trying to find a present for someone I know, he had a pretty rough end of the year, and I want to get something for him that'll at least take his mind off it until New Year's."

Susan listened to Ripley talk about Matt and she caught a glint in her eye that made Ripley look at her questionably. "Oh, nothing," Susan waved her hand. "I think it's cute you're trying to find a present for him."

Ripley flatly told her, "Not cute getting stuck on a snowy planet in a town called Christmas, but, c'est la vie."

The Doctor came back with the mayor ranting about the yetis getting in the way of the Christmas preparations and the Doctor yawned. "Jibber jabber," the Doctor told him. The mayor looked offended and asked what the Doctor said. So, the Doctor told him, again. "Jibber… jabber," he spoke it slowly for the mayor to understand. "You brought this on yourselves!"

Ripley and Susan looked towards them as the mayor begged for the Doctor's help and unhappily the Doctor sighed as he agreed, but pointed out that if he helped, the mayor'll have to enact some changes so that in the foreseeable future, the yetis bothering the town wouldn't happen again.

"Yetis bothering towns?" Ripley blinked as she watched this unfold. "I've seen enough movies to know that this never ends well. What're they doing?"

Susan told her how they destroy homes, eat people, that sort of thing, and Ripley sighed. "Seen enough movies to know being in this situation never ends well for someone in the group," she murmured.

The mayor talked with the Doctor more until the Doctor ordered him to get them hot chocolate, it's dreadfully cold out. The mayor went and fetched them hot chocolate from the townhall kitchen. Sitting it on the log table while Ripley sat with the other two, Susan gleefully took a cup of hot chocolate and threw in the provided marshmallows.

The Doctor grabbed his cup and Ripley looked at hers. "Don't tell me you don't like hot chocolate either," Susan looked at her. Ripley replied, "I'm not a fan of sweets."

Susan shook her head at this and Ripley shrugged as she affirmed that she doesn't like sweets. The Doctor scolded her. "As much trouble it took to get him to bring us something warm, you should at least drink a bit of it," he pointed at her with his pinky finger.

Ripley had to remind herself to not lash out at an elderly person, so she took the cup into her hands and drank it straight. Although she couldn't taste much, she still didn't like the taste, and she only drank enough of it before she had to sit the cup back down on the tray and forcibly swallow the bit of hot chocolate left in her throat.

"Grandfather, what are we going to do about the yetis?" Susan asked him as they drank their hot chocolate. The Doctor pondered this before suggesting they could always try to lure the yetis into peace talks with hot chocolate before he sipped on his hot chocolate.


	70. A Town Called Christmas Pt 2

The Doctor talked to Susan and Ripley about the yetis and what he planned. They're not that intelligent, big as they are, they're just a clumsy as any humans if not more. If they can exploit their weaknesses, then they can save the town. "So, oversized clumsy children with a mean streak," Ripley summed the yetis.

Finishing their hot chocolate, the trio stood up from the fire and Ripley noticed the Doctor having problems walking. She looked around and noticed the mayor kept some canes and "borrowed" one for the Doctor.

"Here," Ripley gave him the cane. "Ain't right you not having one and I do."

The Doctor complained he's fine, but Ripley reminded him that he needed a cane too, else his plan won't work, and if all things go to hell, he'd leave Susan all alone.

Grumpily, the Doctor took the cane from Ripley and used it. He didn't thank her, he had a pride bigger than a moon, and Ripley shook her head at this.

"Grandfather, how are we going to find them in this weather?" Susan inquired how he planned to find the yetis. The Doctor told her not to worry, he knew what to do.

He went to talk to the mayor about something, confirming some suspicions, while Susan and Ripley stayed behind.

"So, he's your grandfather, huh?" Ripley blinked as she turned to Susan. "How does your parents feel about you doing stuff like this, don't think they'd like it too much."

Susan looked to the ground, morose, she told Ripley that her parents died when she was much younger and her grandfather's all she has, now.

Giving her condolences, Ripley apologized for prying, but Susan told her it's fine. She went on to ask Ripley about her own family and Ripley shook her head.

She wasn't going to give Susan ire for asking, considering she pried into her life first, and it wouldn't be fair if she didn't say something about it.

"Don't really have any," Ripley admitted to her. "Been told all my life that Christmas, Thanksgiving, they're just for people with family, not for a git like me with none. I guess despite all these years, I still believe it."

Uncomfortably, Ripley told Susan, she really didn't have any family at all. Unless the laws of familial changed, Ripley's literally alone.

It's the truth.

Ripley never had a "real" family in her twenty-some years, it was only really her, Jamie, and Mercy. Even they didn't have a "real" family either, which is why they were so close to each other. Mercy was their "mother" while Ripley and Jamie were siblings fighting over things.

Admittedly, Ripley often thought about her nonexistent family, but the only faces she can see were Jamie and Mercy's, no one else's.

Susan poked her and reminded her that the holidays aren't _just_ for people with family and she could've spend them with her friends. "They've got their own lives, Susan, I can't see myself bungling their plans because I'm lonely around the holidays," Ripley sighed.

Crossing her arms, Susan pointed out that she could've easily invited people to her home, causing Ripley to let out a dry laugh that caused her visible discomfort and she coughed painfully.

Susan came to her side and Ripley wheezed as she felt her chest. There's reasons she hated laughing and that's one of them.

Recovering, Ripley replied, "Honestly, I'm not bothered. Not anymore. There's more things to worry about other than I'm alone on Christmas. Besides, it's just a holiday where people go into debt trying to buy stuff for other people and horrible Christmas movies. What's so special about it?"

Observing from the outside, Ripley only saw Christmas as a commercial powerhouse meant to drain people every December. Parents fighting other parents for presents that their children would've forgotten about come Easter. People going crazy over deals and other sales on one day a year, almost causing death in the process. Remakes upon remakes of old Christmas movies that repeatedly play verbatim the moment November ended with a channel dedicated to Christmas movies with cookie cutter plots.

Susan reminded her there's more to Christmas than that, Ripley dryly asked her, "What's that?"

Susan regaled all the Christmases she experienced with her grandfather, even when they didn't exchange presents, they spent time together eating around a table and watching the Christmas parade. Well, mostly Susan watching the Christmas parade, her grandfather usually passes out after Christmas dinner.

Ripley shook her head at this. "Just seems a bit much to get all riled up for one day of the year," she shrugged at Susan's example.

Susan asked her, "Well, at least you believe in Santa, right?"

Ripley stopped believing in Santa Claus long before other children did and hasn't believed in him since. Hasn't believed him then, definitely won't believe him now.

"Nope," Ripley shrugged.

Aghast, Susan asked why. Ripley told her, "There's only one thing I want and that walking diabetic isn't giving it to me."

There's only one thing Ripley wants, but is unattainable. Even if there's a jolly fat man in a red suit and has a white beard down to his belly that has a magical sleigh, he's not going to have what she wants under the Christmas tree.

No, it wasn't anything materialistic, world peace, or anything nonsensical like those, something more personal.

She wanted them both back. Her old friends. Not clones, not doubles, not anything of the sort, _them_ , the two that she grew up with. Nothing in the worlds mattered to her but this, which is why she wouldn't put stock in some figure called Santa Claus to give her that for Christmas.

She didn't tell Susan that, only she wanted one thing that Santa couldn't give, and even if he's real, he probably couldn't do it even then.

"I'm just going to give them their presents, go up to my flat, and probably drink until I pass out," Ripley listlessly told Susan. "I don't have any Christmas spirit, never did, don't think it'll change overnight."

The sooner the holidays are over, the sooner Ripley can focus on her shop and the shenanigans going on in the others' lives. She prayed for Christmas to come and go, especially since she's not leaving the flat for anything. Stockpiled to the seam, Ripley had everything ready for when Christmas came and everything shutdowns.

"Doesn't it get lonely?" Susan inquired.

Ripley replied, "Not really."

Susan shook her head as she reiterates, "Don't you want to be around the people you care about?"

Ripley chewed the bottom of her lip before she responded, "They're gone and the people I'm with, now, are better off in their own little world."

Susan couldn't believe that Ripley really believed in what she said. She sharply asked, "Well, what if they _want_ you in their own little world?"

Susan pointed out the possibility to Ripley.

Ripley shook her head and disbelieved her. "Look, I don't want to fight about the ethics on why I'm such a git during this time of year," Ripley sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She grew tired talking about this and quite frankly didn't see a point in continuing it considering that the Yetis are more dire than angst. "It doesn't matter how or what I feel, it's not important and at this state, detrimental. They have their own lives to lead and it's not my place to wedge myself in between. If they want me at their tables, then that is at my discretion."

Susan asked what caused her to feel the way she does and Ripley quietly told her it wasn't important to what's going on now and that it's best if she forgot asking it.

"You sound just like grandfather," Susan sighed as Ripley reminded her of how her grandfather's stubborn about talking about anything, even if it's bothering him. She could hardly get him to talk about his own family and that became problematic when Susan needed his input on a project in school. "What's it about you two that makes it so hard to talk to?"

The Doctor returned and the two set out with him back into the cold darkness. Maneuvering through the thick snow, the Doctor led them out of the town towards the path they took getting to it.

He wanted to follow the yetis' trail, find where they're nesting, and deal with them in a timely matter.

"So, Doctor, what's the plan?" Ripley asked what sort of plan he has and he investigated the yonder.

He replied, "Well, if they don't play nice, we'll drop a boulder in front of their nest and let them sort out their issues for the next forty years."

It was the plan for now and Ripley kept up with him.

"By chance, they collect anything?" Ripley wondered if the yetis collected things, because if they did, there's a good chance they might've found her police box.

The Doctor summed they did and she stopped him briefly. "Listen, before we do anything that involves explosions, I need to look and make sure they didn't take the police box with them," she told him.

Tilting his head, he asks, "Police box?"

She nods. "Like I said, detached, grey, grey-white windows, and has an attitude," she retold what it looked like.

There's a look on his face and he gestured they probably don't have it. Ripley asks him how sure he is about that and he just said, "Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

Susan hurried to walk beside her grandfather and talked to him about something, Ripley couldn't here anything, and it's clear something's amiss.

They're not natives of the town, that much she figured out, and she knows they're not from the planet. In honest, Susan looked like she raided a retro clothing store.

She can tell they're not planning on leaving her to die on the snowy planet, but she wasn't sure what they really planned.

"Ripley, correct?" Ripley heard the Doctor. She shrugged as she replied, "Last I checked."

She could tell the Doctor didn't believe that was her name, so she dryly asked if the Doctor's really his name. He didn't like the challenge and conceded.

"Are you aware of what's called a TARDIS?" The Doctor asked her.

She looked at him funny and he explained, "Time and Relative Dimension in Space. TARDIS."

Ripley asked what that has to do with anything and he told her, "Well, that's what it is."

The police box, as they've called it since ever, apparently is a TARDIS, and he's quite surprised that she has one.

"Not really _mine_ ," Ripley corrected him. "It was just a impulse buy one day."

She told him how it wound up in her possession. When she finished, she noticed only Susan seemed surprised, but not the Doctor. In fact, if she didn't know any better, it looked like he'd already heard that story, or something similar.

Suspicious, Ripley asked him, "Why do I get the feeling you know more about it than I do?"

Of course, he responds, "I know more because I am the Doctor."

Groaning, Ripley shook her head. It's obvious that he's not going to tell her anything more than a few things here and there, and she didn't have the time or energy to pursue it further. She just wanted to stop the yetis, find her "TARDIS", get her present for Matt, deliver it, and bugger off home for the rest of the evening.

The illuminated plants lit up a path of burly footprints and the Doctor followed them while Ripley and Susan followed him. He stopped short of woodland and glanced up the snowy mountain that loomed over them.

"I get the feeling I'm climbing up there and my knee's going to kill me first," Ripley glanced up to the snowy mountain.

The Doctor tells them that the yetis stole the capacitor for the forcefield that surrounded the town. If they find it, they'll prevent future attacks. Apparently, yetis didn't like the way it sounds and stole it to silence it. If he can find it, he can alter it so it wouldn't make any noise, thus the yetis won't try to steal it again.

"On the off chance it's a thing, these yetis, how smart are they that they might use a capacitor in a weapon?" Ripley wanted to know. If there's anything she learned on her time adventuring in the… TARDIS… it's a thing that occurs time to time. Species that seemingly look inept, capable of manufacturing and using weapons.

The Doctor hedged they're not that smart, but aren't capable of doing something of that caliber. Ripley remembered hearing similar and how wrong the assumption that was, thankfully it wasn't with a capacitor, just Arthur's mobile that he accidentally dropped in a semi-intelligent mole people's hole one adventure.

"Grandfather, how are we supposed to get up there?" Susan asked him as he went towards a spot in the ground and studied it. He intently looked at it and called the two over. Ordering them to stand close to him, he knelt down and used something in his free hand to cause an illuminate mushroom to spring from the frost and give them a lift upwards.

Ripley caught sight of the thing he used and became even more suspicious. Ripley asked him, "How'd you do that?"

When he told her, affability, he's the Doctor, Ripley pointed to his hand and responded, "What's in your hand?"

The Doctor played dumb, but Ripley saw through it. He shook his head as he told her, "It's just a Sonic Screwdriver."

Ripley furrowed her brow. She responds, "You mean there's more?"

There's more than one Sonic Screwdriver and Matt didn't get lucky in naming his, they're all called that, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. "What, there's a depot store selling these things?" Ripley asks where the Doctor got his.

The Doctor didn't answer and instead carefully got off the mushroom cap to a stable part of the mountain and urged the two to follow him.

Following him through the snowed path, Susan and Ripley struggled in the snow as the Doctor trudged along fine. He stopped a short while, letting the other two catch up, and he showed them the large footprints going around the mountain side, towards a cave.

"Oh wonderful, a cave system in the mountains, what possibly happens?" Ripley sighed as she realized they needed to go into the cave system itself and get the capacitor. The yetis weren't going to simply hand it back, not before flattening them with their tree trunk arms and their boulder sized hands.

"Alright, this should be easy," the Doctor walked into the cave system, using the cane to foot himself. Ripley and Susan carefully walked inside the cave, but it's uneven ground made traversing difficult. Susan nearly tripped on a hole that she didn't see and Ripley caught her before she fell onto a spike sticking up from the ground.

Pulling her up with one hand, Ripley helped Susan right herself and she thanked her. "How do you think these yetis pop in so easily?" Susan patted down her grey skirt. Ripley replied, "Callouses big as the porridge bowls, maybe."

They hurried to follow the Doctor as he perched himself above an edge, looking down. He pointed downwards to see reindeer carcasses lining the bottom of the edge. The yetis hunted them and brought them inside, where they'd then consume and leave the rest to freeze as leftovers.

"Natural salt vein," the Doctor glimpsed to the ground and touched it lightly with his finger. He touched his finger on the tip of his tongue and nods, much to bemusement of Ripley and a look of annoyance by Susan. "Salts them right up."

Naturally, the yetis like the taste of of frozen salted reindeer and decide to make the cave their home to salt the reindeer they bring back.

"Clever," the Doctor mused. "Although, I'm not for reindeer meat personally."

Susan pointed out, "Grandfather, you don't even _like_ reindeer!"

He didn't like either meat _or_ animal.

The Doctor shrugged as he replied, "I _do_ like venison though!"

He motioned for them to follow and they did, towards the bottom of the edge, he hopped down and waited for Ripley and Susan. Susan jumped down and helped Ripley down as she discomfortingly hopped down.

"Ah, how do they do this?" Ripley asked how the yetis do this day in and day out as she hobbled behind Susan while following the Doctor.

As they followed the Doctor, they noticed the air chilling, colder than outside, and they huddled close as they heard noises coming from the darkness.

Closing in, they heard crunching noises and became unsettled as they smelled thick metallic blood. It thickened when they saw giant yetis taking large bites out of fresh reindeer, chewing on them like they're nothing more than bread and butter.

The Doctor motioned to follow him towards the back, keep their sides pressed to the wall, and quietly move with him. They did so and they avoided what must've been six yetis dining on reindeer. Apparently, this is a colony, and typically in colonies, the only one who mates is the alpha male and female, the Doctor pointed them out to Ripley. The smaller yetis are their children and often, the children disperse from their birth colonies to form new colonies and become the alphas.

He helped them over a ledge and halted them while he went further ahead to check, before motioning them again.

Cautiously, he moved bones and other things littering the ground before pulling up the capacitor that the yetis buried under their kills. It's rather large and not something he could've carried by himself and even then, it needed two people to carry it. Yetis didn't have that problem.

"You two, carry it," the Doctor instructed them and they grabbed each handlebar on the sides of the capacitor before lifting it from the ground. Heavy, it made walking fast difficult. Carefully, they walked with it as the Doctor led them back the path they took.

He stopped them, as he noticed the alphas sniffing the air and growling. Looking over to thee two, he cautioned them as he tried to lead them further away from the colony.

He kept an eye on the alphas as he led Susan and Ripley. Stopping them when it looked like the alphas smelled them, but continued when they didn't.

Reaching the ledge near the reindeer, he got up first and reached down to the other two as they lifted the capacitor. He grabbed the handlebars and pulled the capacitor towards him and repositioned to grab them from the ground.

 _Thwack!_

A rock thrown inches from Susan's head landed squarely in the side of the ledge and she yelped as she grabbed Ripley out of fear.

A low growl came from the darkness. The yetis' aware that the trio snuck into their cave system and they're not happy about the intrusion.

Ripley lifted Susan up to the Doctor as she heard heavy footsteps coming from behind. She turned around sharply and met with white furred beasts with dripping mouths and sharp teeth.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Ripley frowned as she looked at the six yetis coming towards her.

She heard Susan and the Doctor and quickly turned, against herself, she jumped into their hands and they yanked her over the ledge as the six yetis attempted to descend upon her.

Groaning, Ripley struggled to push herself up and hurried with Susan as the Doctor led them out, carrying the capacitor above the ground as they tried to avoid the deep indentations in the ground.

Reaching the exit, they hurried down the side of the mountain towards the mushroom and jumped on the middle. With his Sonic Screwdriver, the Doctor lowered the mushroom back to the ground and helped Susan and Ripley off as they heard angry roars behind them.

"Not a friendly bunch," Ripley huffed as she hurried with Susan, hobbling in the snow with the capacitor. They nearly dropped to the floor when one of the yetis threw a boulder down and nearly hit them.

The Doctor ordered them to move and they did, dropping the capacitor into the snow. The boulder dropped in front of them and they fell into the snow. Struggling, they pushed themselves up from the ground and attempted to grab the handles around the capacitor.

Hurrying, they forced it around the boulder and as they trudged through the snow, they heard thundering footsteps. "Oh, this isn't good," Susan whimpered as she helped Ripley drag the capacitor along the snowy ground as the Doctor led them through the snow-covered landscape.

"I hope you have a plan for this," Ripley coughed as she struggled to hurry, her knee wasn't having a good time and neither was she.

"I do, I do," the Doctor affirmed as he hurried with them back to the town.


	71. A Town Called Christmas Pt 3 (Final)

The Doctor hurried with Susan and Ripley as the yetis honed on them, roaring loudly through the eternal night. Susan nearly tripped over a snow-covered rock and Ripley grabbed her, releasing her grip on the capacitor. It dropped to the ground as Ripley held onto Susan as she righted herself and grabbed her side of the capacitor as Ripley grabbed hers and lifted it from the ground.

Their arms started getting sore from the lifting that they struggled to lift the capacitor over a fallen log. The Doctor helped as he watched six shadowy figures in the distance coming towards them. He yanked on Ripley's coat and pulled her over the fallen log while Susan helped her grandfather.

"How far are we from the town?" Ripley wheezed as she struggled to keep up the momentum of running away from angry yetis. The Doctor told her they weren't going to the town; they're going to the tower to reload the capacitator and he's going to modify it so the yetis can't ever touch it again.

"Oh wonderful," Ripley coughed as she tried to keep up with him while helping Susan lift the heavy capacitor.

He led them through winding snowed paths, tripping over hidden rocks and roots, trying to avoid the yetis as they started throwing rocks at them. One yeti pulled out a tree from the ground and slung it towards them, missing by a hair's inch and startled them.

"I really hope you know what you're doing," Ripley called out to the Doctor and he vehemently assured her that he knew what he was doing and that she shouldn't worry about that and worry about bringing the capacitor towards the tower.

Hurrying, the trio spotted the tower in the distance and the Doctor ran towards the entrance of the tower, trying to open the door, only to find it's locked.

"Locked, how can it be locked?" the Doctor couldn't believe it's locked even though he warned the mayor to keep it unlocked for him. Yetis didn't use doors, they threw them, everyone knew this.

Not wanting to waste a minute, Ripley released her grip from the capacitor and went straight towards the door, it had a glass window and she saw the door handle underneath it.

"Step back," Ripley lightly pushed the Doctor behind her as she used her cane to smash the window and carefully unlocked the door for them before hurrying back to Susan and lifting the capacitor with her.

The Doctor held the door open for them as they hurried inside and he closed it before rushing with them towards a circular room with tubes with latches and doors. He pointed to the an empty one in the centre and opened the door with a button. Helping them lift it, he pushed it through and heard it lock into place. Closing the door, he went towards the control panel and used his Sonic Screwdriver to override it.

He hummed as he began reprogramming the forcefield while Susan and Ripley tried to catch their breathes, which didn't last, as they heard veracious roars echoing. "Ah, don't these things give up?" Ripley groaned as she tried to exhaled, but the cold air made it hard for her to breathe. The Doctor replied that no, they don't, not until they're all dead, and she groaned.

"And this and that," the Doctor hummed until he finished and tried to hit the button that'd turn on the forcefield, but it wouldn't turn on. He tried to use his Sonic Screwdriver again, but it didn't take, and he's baffled.

Ripley hobbled towards the control panel and stuck her cane in her other hand and reached for the control panel with her right hand. She ordered the Doctor to step away from it and he did. Everything sprung to life and he pulled the lever, sending currents of energy throughout the tower.

A white forcefield started doming over the town and energy propelled outwards, forcing the yetis backwards from the forcefield. The forcefield came to life and encased the town and surrounding areas in a dome that protected it from yetis and other dangerous matters of life.

Susan, in awe, asked how Ripley managed to do that and she winced when she saw Ripley stumbling backwards, holding her right hand, her face, visibly in pain.

"Oh no," she gasped as she hurried to help Ripley away from the control panel. Ripley grumbled as Susan helped her sit down and the Doctor, showing concerns, hurried towards her.

Susan tended to Ripley as she waited for the pain to subside and the Doctor chided her. "Never do that again!" he scorned her. Not out of contempt, like he's always done in the past, but strangely out of concern, and Susan caught on.

A few minutes past and Ripley's hand stopped twitching. She grabbed the cane from the ground and stood up as the Doctor checked the control panel, making sure everything is in working order.

"So, the yetis can't come and kill us, right?" Ripley coughed as she asked him and he nodded.

Walking out of the tower, Ripley froze as she looked around. It's actually daylight, the skies are blue with a sun bright, the trees look like trees, and it actually looked like a poster card.

"I don't understand," Ripley looked around. "That dome makes it look like this?"

The Doctor nodded. "It's too dreary being incased in darkness all the time," he told her as he led her and Susan back to the town where gatherers waited for them.

The towners cheered for them and the mayor thanked the Doctor for his help, but became annoyed once he realized the Doctor had one of his canes. He quickly forgot it once he remembered the Doctor's help and let him keep it.

Celebrated for helping the town, the Doctor and his cohorts received awards from the mayor. After everything died down, Ripley searched for a present and came back to the townhall with a box expertly wrapped in a red bow. She hadn't found her TARDIS and grew worried.

"Well, not something that I expected. Saving a town from yetis, getting tossed out by my own TARDIS, but at least I found a present, so I suppose that's some sliver of silver lining," Ripley summed her experience as she held her present as she sat by the fire.

Susan assured her that her grandfather will find it.

Sighing, Ripley shook her head. "The things I do for a present," she commented as she settled in her chair. Susan told her for as much trouble she went through, the recipient must've been important to Ripley to warrant it.

Ripley informed Susan that the recipient had a rough end of the year and she wanted to make sure that despite it, he still has something to look forward to, and by George he's going to like his present.

Susan chuckled at this and teased that the way it sounded; Ripley sounded enamored. Ripley didn't appreciate the assumption and said, "I don't think it's a possibility and even then, I don't think it'd work out."

She left it as that and nothing more.

The Doctor came back sometime later and informed Ripley he found it. Ripley's eyes fluttered with ire as she went with him to locate her TARDIS, sitting silently behind the townhall.

How long it's been there, anybody's guess, and Ripley's not happy seeing it again.

"Oh, so you _now_ decide to show yourself, well I hope you're happy!" Ripley scorned it as she groaned. "Listen you, I'm _not_ going to be bullied by a machine!"

It sounded like there's more to Ripley's story as to why it "threw her out" and the Doctor inquired this.

Ripley admitted that she was going to use the TARDIS to stop over at Matt's flat with his and the others' presents to avoid traffic. They were having a party at his flat since their respected families and friends weren't having Christmas dinners due to other obligations and so they decided to have a party together.

Ripley, of course, wasn't going, and apparently the TARDIS disagreed with this and during the trip to find the perfect present for Matt, it let her fall out and into the snow pile below.

"I can't believe it I have a "TARDIS" with an opinion!" Ripley bemoaned that because of it, she ended up with snow in her socks and probably going to get sick after today.

The Doctor warned her that it happens and she asked her how he knew that, of course, he's the Doctor, it's in his vested interest he knows. "Well, I suppose this is the part where I thank you for helping me find it," Ripley stretched her back, feeling it pop. The Doctor shook his head and said that, he should thank _her_ because of her the forcefield's working again.

Ripley shrugged and said, "It's my job fixing things, really."

However, the Doctor cautioned her not to use her hand again and she looked at him funny. "How do you know that?" she inquired. For all he knew, he saw her going towards the control panel and palming it, nothing else, and once more, he's the Doctor.

"You're an odd one, Doc," Ripley eyed him. "Suppose we'll see each other again?"

The Doctor shrugged as he replied, "I don't think we will, not in this lifetime."

His ambiguity gave Ripley cause and she stared at him. "Okay, level with me, who are you, really?" Ripley asked him and he shrugged.

He replied, "As I told you, I'm the Doctor."

Sighing, Ripley knew that he wasn't going to fess up so easily and she resigned in that fact.

With her present, she opened the TARDIS door and stopped in the threshold when she heard her name and turned her head. "Nobody should be alone on Christmas," Susan reminded her. Ripley sighed as she exasperated, "Between you and this, it's like I've got hens pecking at me. Look, I'm not promising anything, and if I did, it's something I can live with. Stay out of trouble, got it?"

She went into the TARDIS and closed the door. Before their eyes, they saw it dematerialize, leaving a square impression in the ground.

Susan looked over to her grandfather who had a look on his face and asked him, "Grandfather, how is this possible, how can she have it, too?"

The Doctor replied, "That, my dear, is a question beyond us."

Susan then asked, curious, "Who do you think she is?"

It's obvious that the Doctor knew something and knew that Ripley's name wasn't really her name, but chose to not reveal it. Instead, he ushered Susan away from the back of the townhall, locating their TARDIS, a dark blue colour with yellowed windows, and a proper sign on the side of the door. Just before he stepped into the TARDIS, he had a glint in his eye, before disappearing inside and their TARDIS dematerialized, too.

Elsewhere…

Ripley sat the presents near the door to Matt's flat and snuck away back into the TARDIS. "Alright, come on, take me back, I need a warm bath," Ripley implored the TARDIS to take her back to the shop so she can change out of her wet clothes and soak in the tub. She waited, but it wouldn't move. Groaning, Ripley begged it. "Please, don't make me go, haven't you had enough fun?" she asked it. "Haven't you done me enough for one night, can't I just go back to the shop?"

It wouldn't move.

"Oh, come on, it's just _one_ night, _one_ , what does it matter if I don't go?" Ripley argued with the silent TARDIS. Of course, the argument was mostly one sided since the TARDIS didn't speak back. "Just let me go back to the shop, okay?" Ripley begged it. "I've never asked you anything, did I, I never bothered you, I left you alone when you wanted to be alone, I've done everything I can think of to let you have some breathing room, why are you stubborn _now_?"

She lowered her head, "I don't know which is worse, I'm arguing with a machine or the fact I _am_ arguing with a machine!"

The TARDIS wouldn't move and refused. Since Ripley can't physically touch the console without sending a shock through her body, it's a slate mate.

"Look, I've had enough problems, this isn't one of them, you want to go and have a party with them, be my guest, just let me go back to my shop," Ripley rubbed her eyes. She's arguing with a stubborn machine that's apparently a fan of Christmas too. "What's it going to take to let me go back, with you?"

Ripley turned her head abruptly to see the door to the TARDIS opening on its own. It's apparent, the TARDIS wanted her to go to the party. It _wanted_ her to go to the party.

"Oh, this?" Ripley covered her face. "Well, fine, make me go, but if you _think_ I'm going alone, well, you'll just forget that, sweetie. You're coming with me!"

If Ripley had to go, so will the TARDIS. She collected the presents from the doorstop and went back into the TARDIS. Immediately after, the TARDIS reappeared in the centre of Matt's flat.

Ripley stepped out of the TARDIS, holding her presents for them with a befuddled look on her face. "Happy Christmas," she muttered under her breathe.

Matt and the others looked at Ripley with surprise on their faces. They didn't expect her to come to the party and certainly not with the police box with her.

"Ripley, I didn't think you'd come," Matt blinked as Ripley closed the police box door behind her. "And make a grand entrance too!"

Ripley admitted that it wasn't really her plan, but she thought she'd swing by and give him and the others their presents.

"Oh no, you're not squirreling away," Karen points at her, she told Ripley that'd she couldn't possibly intend on leaving for the shop.

Dryly, Ripley responded that she couldn't go back to her shop if she tried, the TARDIS wasn't going to let her go back so soon, not without spending time with them during Christmas.

"The what?" Arthur blinked as he chewed on the crisps he scooped dip in.

Ripley explained that she had a miscommunication with the TARDIS and that it took her somewhere she didn't want to go and there she met with someone who told her that the police box's called a TARDIS.

"I think he wasn't really all there. Can't ask him anything, anyway, don't think I'll see him again," Ripley sighed as she told them that the man who told her what it's called likely won't show up unexpectedly.

Sitting the presents down on a spot Matt picked, Ripley sighed as she tried to put behind her the fact she outran six yetis and that yetis were aliens.

Karen nudged her with her elbow and handed her a cup of hot cider. Taking it into her hands, Ripley sighs as she took her spot In a chair and content in watching the others.

The Christmas party went off without a hitch, Ripley handed off the presents to them, and watched as they unwrapped their presents. She nearly leapt out of their arms when they suddenly hugged her in thanks for their presents.

Arthur got a new typewriter to replace his old one that's no longer affordable to repair and Ripley aptly made sure it's a typewriter similar to the one he used.

Karen received a collection of hard-to-find CDs, filled with songs that she hadn't heard in years, of her favorite bands that've gotten expensive over the years due to lack of reprints and collectors driving up the price. Nearly pristine, hard to find on the Web, digital and physical, sans the bootleg black labels floating around, this collection of CDs proved impressive.

Matt stared at his present in awe, to the unobserving, it's just a snow globe, but really, it's more than that. Submerged in clear liquid, surrounded by small flecks of fake snow and silver glitter, a snow covered scene with otters playing. Some playing football, a team of skating otters on a pond, some building otter shaped snowmen, and small otters throwing snowballs at each other. He looked down to see a button and when he pressed it, a beam of light spewed out of the small hole on the red base and pointed down to the ground. A holographic otter materialized, wearing mittens, a knitted hat, scarf, and skated around the floor. Matt gleefully watched and nearly floored himself when he found he's able to interact with the otter to some extent.

"Thank you," Matt hugged Ripley and she patted him on the top of his head. Ripley told him it was nothing, she saw it and thought of him, but cautioned not to have any guests mess with it. Warranty's limited and the fact holographs in the caliber of "Spot the Otter" didn't exist quite yet.

With their presents, the three showed Ripley gratitude by surprising her with presents of their own. Ripley modestly told them, they really didn't have to give her anything. They insisted and she opened her present from Karen and Arthur and held in her hands, more cartridges for the Super Famicom that she kept, and a second controller. She recognized the cartridges by sight, despite most of the titles written in Japanese, and Karen watched as a small smile appeared on her face. Karen and Arthur went thrift shopping and picked them and the controller up for only a few pounds after thinking about Ripley.

Opening Matt's present, Ripley lifted up an ornament. It's got heft and Ripley could instantly tell it'd old, from the 60s, and looked at the egg shaped ornament closely. It's made from an ostrich egg, hallowed carefully with a tiny hole on the bottom. Held up by four golden brass twine that went up to the handle towards the bottom of the egg, covered by the base with four legs, the twine's interlocked and made windows in the cream egg that a painter meticulously painted inside. The windows each painted with different scenes. Some with people and some without and as Ripley studied it, she stopped when two familiar faces popped out to her. Wearing different clothes, she spotted the Doctor and Susan walking by a bakery. She knew it was them, there's no mistake, she knew that old man's face from anywhere.

She studied it as Matt sheepishly asked if she liked it. Genuinely, she gave a small smile as she replied she did, and thanked him for it. Looking back at the window where she saw the Doctor and Susan, she froze when she realized, they weren't there anymore. Turning the egg around constantly, she tried to find them, but they were gone, and she couldn't understand it.

"Uh, Ripley, something the matter?" Matt asked her and she blinked as she looked at the windows in the ornament, only to find that neither the Doctor or Susan showed up again.

She wasn't crazy, she saw them with her own two eyes.

Looking towards Matt, she only said she was just marveling the beauty and he smiled.

The party commenced and the four celebrated their Christmas together, drinking and merrymaking, of course Ripley spent much of her time near the heater. She watched Karen and Arthur kiss under the mistletoe and Matt pour himself a drink.

The TARDIS remained in the centre of the room, silent, content in listening on the merrymaking.

Matt made small talk with Ripley, discussing what she learned. "I don't know, it's like he knew me," Ripley admitted to him. "I don't know where I'd see him before. I'd think I'd know."

Matt asked her if she's alright, since it appeared she had a crazy evening. Relieved she's okay, he lightly scolded her not to do it again, much as he appreciated the thought that went into his present, he didn't want her to get hurt again. Poking her, he reminded her that she shouldn't use her right hand again.

"I know," Ripley sighed. "What was I supposed to do?"

They talked well into the night until it's close to almost three in the morning and Karen and Arthur passed out on the couch. Matt nodded off and Ripley helped clean everything up for him. When she finished, she wrapped his tweed jacket around him and went back inside the TARDIS with her presents.

"Alright, smarmy bully, take me back," Ripley told the TARDIS and this time, it listened to her. Taking her back to her shop, she went up to her flat. Taking a long hot bath, Ripley warmed up, and changed out her clothes.

She knew she'll come down with something from the exposure, but she did what she could, and now free from the confines of Christmas obligation for another year.

"The things I do for people," Ripley murmured as she prepared for bed and fell asleep.

In her dream, she saw them, Jamie and Mercy, it's Christmas, and they excitedly went around the table giving each other presents. "Happy Christmas!" Mercy gleamed as she handed Ripley her present. Smiling, Ripley took it into her hands and thanked her. Jamie hands her his present and she thanked him. With their presents, Mercy opened hers first and pulled out a culinary set she's been eying all year from Jamie and a new mixer from Ripley.

"Aw, you guys!" Mercy gleamed as she looked at her presents.

Jamie opened his and pulled out cookies from Mercy and he smiled, drooling at the sight of the bag. In Ripley's present, as a joke, she got him a bottle of antacid, but underneath the bottle, she got him a bottle of an expensive alcohol he's eyed all year. Smiling, Jamie showed Mercy his bottle and she chuckled.

Motioning with her hand, she told Ripley to open her presents and Ripley done so.

She gleefully unraveled the first present and opened it. Digging around inside, she pulled out the content and stared at it.

It's a hourglass with purple sand, slowly it's coming down in a shimmering stream towards the bottom.

Confused she sat it down and went to the next present and opened it. She gasped as she pulled out the Luger and looked up to Jamie and Mercy who stared at her with no eyes.

Sitting in the middle of them, the Purple Devil. "It's never over," he softly told her.

Ripley woke in a pool of sweat and looked at her clock, it's noon and she didn't want to move from her bed. Her heart beat a mile a minute and she struggled to breathe.

"It's a dream," she told herself. "He's not here."

The End


	72. The Cripple & the Blind Girl (Final)

During the early hours in the morning, a few days after Christmas, Ripley woke up to an intense pain in her arm, sharply, it felt like someone jabbed it with a knife repeatedly. Pushing herself out of bed, she went to the loo and checked her arm, the Mark of Hera bleed lightly as it turn bright red. It's intense and Ripley couldn't ignore it even for a minute.

Hera called upon her, as she promised, and she's making sure Ripley remembered her end of the deal. With the pain in her arm, Ripley dressed and went downstairs to the TARDIS, where she entered it.

"Take me to Hera," Ripley commanded the TARDIS.

The air became cold and the sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed in the TARDIS. It lasted a few minutes and Ripley hobbled towards the door and opened it.

She found herself in 1999 and she knew this from looking at a discarded newspaper on the ground. Stepping out of the alleyway, Ripley looked around, light and day, she can tell the difference from this and 2010 without question.

"Right, where the hell's Hera?" Ripley sighed, she looked up the skies, and they're sunny blue, Hera and her kin would've avoided it like a plague. The _Drekker_ wouldn't come out until tonight and they're not verbal compared to Hera, so Ripley had no clue what Hera wanted from her.

The pain in her arm, still there, and it felt like it gotten worse the more Ripley moved around, until she figured out when she's going the right way, the pain subsides. Following the direction of the painless path, Ripley looked around, this part of London's different. There's dirty mag stores, pornographic videos and adult entertainment, things that didn't exist in the volume they did in 2010. Change in the Web's prevalence and pushback from certain groups, saw a sharp decrease in these stores, of course in this year, they're as popular as ever.

Following her arm, Ripley moved ahead and felt the pain come back and she stopped. Looking around, Ripley's dark eyes moved towards a young girl, around sixteen years, cowering and a pair of chav bothering her. They said cruel things to her and it's enough for Ripley to come towards them and give them a taste of their own medicines.

"Pick on someone your own size," Ripley narrowed her eyes on them and the chav laughed in her face. They didn't believe someone like her would've done anything comparable to them and Ripley proved them terribly wrong, so painfully they learned that Ripley's not to trifle with.

Running away in pain and fear, the chav leave her and the young girl alone. "Hey, you okay?" Ripley turned her attention to the young girl who slowly nodded. Her big brown eyes, looked straight into Ripley's dark eyes, and Ripley asked if she needed medical attention.

"I'm fine, they're just ignorant," the young girl told Ripley that she's fine, the chav only sought to dehumanize her for her condition. Ripley inquired what that was and she saw the young girl bring out her walking stick that she hid behind her, afraid the chav would've broken it.

Noticing the pain in her arm's gone, Ripley believed that she's on the right path to meet Hera and once she realized the young girl's fine, she started leaving, only for the pain to start back up again, and she gone back to her spot. Through trial and error, Ripley couldn't understand where she needed to go.

"Something the matter?" Ripley heard the young girl and she explained that she's just looking for someone. The young girl replied; she's also looking for someone.

Ripley asked who she's looking for and the young girl replied she's looking for her mother, saying that her mother's waiting for her at the park, and she's supposed to meet her.

"Why doesn't your mam come find you?" Ripley inquired why the young girl's mother didn't come meet her halfway and she told Ripley her mother didn't like dealing with the crowds of people.

Ripley knew she needed to find Hera, but it didn't set well with her that this young girl's walking around by herself, and she decided to walk with the young girl to her mother.

Hera, of all people (and Sabbek) knew that leaving vulnerable young on their own is apprehensive and in her nature, would've done the same, if she were in Ripley's shoes (if she could still wear them.)

"Miss, what's your name?" Ripley heard the young girl asked her. She told her it and the young girl shook her head. "No, your first name!" Ripley heard the young girl reiterate.

Ripley replied, "It's my name."

The young girl didn't believe her. She balked as she replied, "What kind of a name is that?"

Sighing, Ripley told her that her name's really Ripley and that's fact. She stopped and asked for the young girl's name, in return. She replied, "My name's Cara."

Ripley responded, "Alright, Cara, let's go find your mam."

She walked side to side with Cara, their canes clanked against the asphalt of the crosswalks. Ripley asked what park her mother's in and Cara responded it's the one that she's always at.

It didn't help Ripley, but for someone blind, Cara knew her way and Ripley followed her, keeping a close eye on her.

"I hate to pry, but what about your da, why can't he take you to your mam?" Ripley wondered why Cara's all alone, why anyone in her immediate family hadn't simply taken her to her mother, instead make her walk all the way there.

Cara giggled and replied that he wants to surprise her mother, by coming home earlier than expected. "Ah, works out of town, does he?" Ripley summed Cara's father's job and she nods. Frowning, Cara replied that her father's been busy a lot and hadn't been around much, but he found some time off and wants to come home to visit her and her mother.

"Well, I'm sure your mam's going to be thrilled seeing him," Ripley lightly smiled as Cara told her this. It's rather sweet that her father's trying to surprise her mother. "Must've taken a while to find the perfect time to sneak off."

Cara nods. She replies, "Oh, it was quite difficult, I'm surprised he managed to find the right time to leave!"

She proceeded to ask Ripley, "What about yours?"

Ripley flinched at the question. She haphazardly responded, "Around, I guess."

Cara noted the discomfort in Ripley's voice and asked her if she overstepped and Ripley shook her head. "Nah, it's alright," Ripley sighed as they continued to walk. "It's just, I don't know."

Ripley never talked about it much. No reason for it. As far as the courts ruled, she didn't have any parents, and that's that.

Cara caught on and asked, "Maybe talking about it'll help?"

Ripley wasn't sure if she should tell someone she just met something so personal, but strangely, Cara had a comforting glow about her, that it's enough for her to trust her, somehow.

Frowning, Ripley told her, "Things happened, I was born, things didn't work out, they sent me to live with other kids, and that's that."

Brief, there's a reason why Ripley never talks about her family life or lack of thereof.

Comforting her, Cara asked what happened. It was hard not to tell her, but it's like every time she refrained from telling Cara, the more she wanted to tell it.

They took a break on the account of Ripley's knee, at an outdoor seating area of the café, talking about it over tea and small scones.

"I was a mistake," Ripley summed her entire existence. "I was _always_ called a mistake."

Living in a conservative village, her parents panicked when they found her mother was pregnant and unwed, in a bid to save face, her parents married and tried to pretend the pregnancy was planned.

When Ripley was born, everything gone down from there, her father, unable to handle the idea of parenthood, left her mother, and her mother took it out on Ripley. It's better if you don't ask what she done to Ripley.

It was a saving grace when the one time her mother locked her out of their home, their neighbor unexpectedly came back after forgetting her purse and saw a very young Ripley, having no coat, standing in the freezing temperatures.

Police called and a hearing later, they took Ripley from her broken home and put her in the group home, where she met Jamie and Mercy.

In time, Ripley grew close with them. When they weren't adopted out, due to their ages, they considered each other family, as good any. The moment they grew out of the shared home, they went to school together and opened a store, a success story.

Sometimes, Ripley wondered if her mother ever remembered her or even felt remorseful for the things she did. Not that Ripley would've gotten the answers, not then and not now.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cara felt horrible for striking a nerve in Ripley and she shook her head at this.

Ripley sighed, "Don't matter now, I've gotten over it. They gave me therapy when they put me in. Didn't do much, but it worked."

Part of the healing process, lots of therapy. Of course, Ripley's age at the time proved difficult to remember now.

"At least you're stronger now," Cara pointed out that the fact Ripely's standing, she's proven herself and those around, that despite what happened, she's still standing and haven't fallen into a rut.

Ripley mused that she wasn't wrong, but a look came over her. Despite the fact she survived her mother's abuse and came out stronger, there's something else that happened that she hasn't overcame yet.

Cara knew this and encouraged her to tell her. Ripley refused. A broken home isn't enough to permanently scar someone if they're given ample help to overcome the incurring issues. What happened to Ripley after, there's no therapy in the world, even talking to a stranger, that'd ease her.

"How long will you let it fester in you?" Cara asked Ripley as she stirred her tea. Ripley frowned, replying, "Long as I can."

They finished their light lunch and began walking again. Ripley helped Cara along the crowded sidewalks, she couldn't help look around and spot different things that she never noticed before.

Crossing the road, Ripley helped Cara maneuver around a woman and her dog, it surprised Ripley how easily Cara knew when someone's coming towards her, despite not able to see.

"I gotta ask, what's it like, y'know, being blind?" Ripley gotten curious about Cara's blindness. She's known blind people, but never gotten to ask them how the condition affected them.

Cara thoughtfully pondered before responding, "I can't really describe it. I know I'm blind, but it feels like I can still see, but with my ears, nose, and truthfully, my skin!"

It made sense, that blind see an increase of their other senses to compensate for the lack of sight.

"How are you able to walk around with your knee, doesn't it hurt?" Cara asked Ripley her own question about how she's able to walk with her knee.

Ripley replied, "I gotten used to it."

Cara worried about her knee, she swore hearing something rattling inside it, and wanted to know what it was. "Don't worry about it," Ripley sighed. "It's nothing."

There's a surge of people and Cara ended up grabbing Ripley's free arm to keep from getting separated from her as they maneuvered through the surge of people leaving their jobs.

Ripley wasn't sure if they were going the right way and consulted with Cara, she said they were. Looking up to the skies, Ripley saw clouds coming in, it looked like it's going to rain soon. "I hope your mam has an umbrella," Ripley observed the clouds. "What are you going to do when you get there?"

Cara mentioned that once she meet with her mother, they'd go and meet with her father halfway and go home.

Walking with Cara, Ripley heard someone calling out behind her and as they came closer, a man, Ripley froze in spot.

"Ellie?" Ripley heard and her heart started beating.

"Miss, what's wrong?" Cara turned her head towards Ripley who remained quiet as she stood beside her.

Cara turned her head and heard the voice closer, "Ellie?"

A man passed them and hurried towards a woman walking casually past a boutique store. She'd forgotten her wallet and the man wanted to return it to her.

Ripley's heart calmed down as she exhaled sharply. Cara, worried, asked her what was wrong. Ripley replied, "N-nothing."

Cara called her out on it, saying that if it wasn't, why did Ripley feel like she's about to flee without looking back.

"Kid, you really don't want to know," Ripley only said as she motioned for Cara to continue walking.

They continued and Ripley spotted a sign telling passerby that there's a park nearby, they grew near the park Cara's mother waited in.

During their walking, the pain in her arm didn't come back, and left Ripley confused. Normally, it would've started hurting, but it appeared they're going the right way, and she fretted that she didn't know what to do if Hera sees her with Cara.

Looking up, the clouds gotten darker, barely any light poked through, the perfect conditions for a _Sabbek_ and she feared looking up to see them silently flying overhead, seemingly watching her.

"Miss, do you have any friends?" Ripley heard Cara asking her. Blinking, Ripley looked down and replied, "I suppose I do."

There was Jamie and Mercy. Of course, Ripley considered Matt and the others her friends as well.

"What about you?" Ripley asked her.

Cara admitted that she didn't really have friends. She's got some, but they mostly sympathized with her and think she's helpless and needs help, never considered the idea that she's capable. "Surely, they worry," Ripley suggested that her friends only mean well. Cara sighed, "I wish they'd understand. I may be blind, but I'm not helpless."

Though Cara appreciated their help, they kept coddling her, treating her as a helpless babe, and certainly she does need help time to time, she wasn't completely helpless.

"At least they care," Ripley brought up as they walked past stores going towards a street. Cara nods and said while they cared, most times, they cared _too_ much.

"Well, if they don't respect that, then I suppose that'd mean they're no friends of yours," Ripley summed.

If they didn't respect Cara's wishes that she wasn't as helpless as they think she is, then they weren't friends to being with. Ripley's seen occurrences where "friends" propped themselves up by treating those disabled, mental or physical, like they're helpless babes even when they're not. They do it to earn sweet points with others. Deep down inside, they never cared about the person.

"I suppose that's true, miss," Cara blinked as she rubbed her brown eyes. She turned her head lightly and pointed a direction, saying the park's down that way.

Ripley followed her and watched as Cara effortlessly walked through the crowds of people, even though she's blind, she's aware of her surroundings, more than Ripley could say about herself.

Cara hurried across the street, Ripley struggled to keep up with her, as she's mindful about roughing her knee during a long walk across 1999 London.

Hurrying across another crosswalk, Cara stopped and let Ripley catch up. "Is your knee bothering you again?" Cara asked her and Ripley shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine, walking always makes things difficult," Ripley replied.

Continuing, it must've been an hour or two, maybe more, but Ripley saw the clouds darkening and making conditions optimal for Hera to come. She didn't like that she hasn't found Hera, but it didn't feel right to let a young girl like Cara alone.

The more she walked with Cara, the more it became obvious that Cara knew things that Ripley never told her and knew where exactly they were. Born blind, Cara had better sense of direction than most people.

The more she talked with Cara, it's obvious she knew more things than she let on. It's bothered Ripley considerably as she walked with Cara, that she ended up asking her.

"Level with me, how do you know all this?" Ripley asked her.

Cara mused that she's always been keen about things, ever since she was a young girl. It seemed like her blindness didn't just enhance her other senses, it's like she never needed to see anything. She's already "seen" everything.

They're nearing the park now and, on a whim, Ripley asked Cara what her mother's name is, just in case. She nearly turned into a statue when Cara replied, "Hera."

"H-Hera?" Ripley gulped. Cara turned her head towards Ripley, her bob hair flowing in the breeze and she asks, "You know her?"

Gesturing, Ripley replied she's probably wrong, lots of women called Hera. This was probably just a coincidence, nothing more.

"Then why are you trembling?" Cara sensed that Ripley didn't like the coincidence in the name. Ripley stopped trembling and admitted, "I have a favor to do for a lady called Hera. Gotta admit, she scares the shite out of me."

Not as much as the _other_ person that Ripley feared, Hera was up there, though. Then again, all Matriarchs are terrifying, especially when they're sufficiently angry and want to physically maim someone.

Cara mentioned that her mother said something about a favor she's looking to collect. The more Cara talked, the more uncomfortable Ripley became, and then she heard, "Miss, are you the Girl?"

Her mother mentioned someone, a girl, who would've been helping her with a favor. She described Ripley to a terrifying 'T' and it made Ripley realize exactly what's going on.

There's a reason her arm's not hurting anymore. She's with the person that Hera wanted her to bring to her. "But she said I wasn't supposed to be involved with whatever they do!" Ripley argued that Hera went back on her word. That she let Ripley become involved with the process that turns women into _Sabbek_ and grew angry.

It didn't last when Cara explained that, no, that wasn't what Hera wanted. She wanted Ripley to bring Cara to her. She's gotten older and she's not as spry as she once was. She needed Cara to continue her flock. To become like a Matriarch like her. Unlike her other daughters, Cara exhibited the correct traits that showed her as a future Matriarch.

Ripley couldn't believe this and the more Cara told her, the more it was true. Cara's mother is the same Hera that Ripley promised to follow-up on their deal sometime ago.

"Oh god," Ripley murmured. She's helping Hera turn a young girl, no older than sixteen, into a Matriarch!

Cara pointed out, she wasn't going to become a Matriarch off the bat, she's still too young. She'll need to age to become a full-fledged Matriarch.

Remembering the egg that she helped rescue, Ripley asked how long she planned to stay in the egg before she becomes one. "Mama says on the twelfth year I'm in an egg, I'll just be like her," Cara mentioned how long it'll take before she becomes just like Hera.

Daughters didn't take long to metamorphosis into a regular _Sabbek_ but Matriarch took significantly longer.

Ripley watched as Cara pulled her to follow her towards the park, hurrying behind, she stopped short of the threshold and Cara faced her.

Ripley looked at Cara, shocked, all along, the favor that Hera wanted from Ripley, to bring Cara directly to her. A young girl, turned into a monstrous creature that stalked the gray skies and kidnaps unwitting women and men to propagate their species.

"You're so young," Ripley balked. "There's no way you're one of them!"

Cara admitted she didn't think so either, but everything that happened to her, it made sense. Her blindness, her desire to fly despite it, and her innate ability to read Ripley, it made a lot of sene the more she kept thinking about it. "How else do I know where I'm going?" Cara pointed out as she looked around. Ripley never told her what roads or cross they took, really, Ripley followed Cara.

Ripley thought Cara had muscle memory or some other means to know where she's going, but Cara reminded her, she was born blind, and yet where her mother is, she knew.

"I can't believe it, you," Ripley, dismayed, still didn't want to believe Cara's one of the _Sabbek_ , she's human and _Sabbek_ haven't kidnapped her. She's going straight into the arms of the _Sabbek_ Matriarch!

Cara explains that she's well-aware of her nature, she's always been aware of her nature. She's come to accept her fate as a future _Sabbek_. Ripley couldn't believe she's willing to give up her humanity to become one of the Deaths From Above.

"I'm lonely," Cara admitted to Ripley. "I'm blind, I can't do much on my own."

Ripley went on a lengthy rant about plenty of blind people, some famous, having a long fulfilling lives despite their condition and their abilities to overcome it. "We had a blind musician who hit his notes and he couldn't even tell you what part of the music sheet he's on!" Ripley exhaled as Cara smiled.

"It's okay, Ripley, I'm okay," Cara comforted her. Ripley shook her head.

"Oh, no it's not, see, if it's okay, I'm just taking you to your mam, not giving you to one of the craziest women in the world!" Ripley argued against Cara's statement. There's a difference between helping a blind girl find her mother and giving her to a Matriarch. Matriarchs are the furthest from lovable mothers in sitcoms and TV dramas, more primal in nature than a fussy woman worrying about family dinner.

Ripley panicked that she's helping Hera kidnap a young girl, but Cara surprised her by saying, "I know Hera's waiting for me."

Never telling her the name and there's probably a .01% someone in 1999 is named Hera and has a daughter called Cara, Ripley stared in awe that Cara _knew_ that Hera waited for her.

"How do you know?" Ripley asked her. She wanted to know if Hera influenced her to think of her as her mother, try everything she can think of to try to get her to come to her complacently.

Cara inferred that ever since she was born, she had dreams about a woman with long flowing gold hair. It's strange, considering Cara's born blind and couldn't possibly imagine the details in the woman. "It's hard to explain, but I know she's my mother," Cara told Ripley. "Since I was born, I knew. I always cried in my crib for her, but she couldn't come to me, it's night time."

Ripley added, "And your father couldn't touch you, not yet."

Due to the nature of the _Drekker_ , the "father" couldn't touch his kin because she's still human and would've accidentally killed her in her infancy. Once she fully becomes a _Sabbek_ , she'll become immune to the death touches.

Cara nods and Ripley, aghast, asked her how she could've been so calm about the implications. "I'm not familiar with them, but I know they don't tend to be sound of mind," Ripley admits.

Cara asked how she knew about them and Ripley, feeling compelled, told her, "I know them because they were there, pilfering."

They were both there, the _Drekker_ feeding on the sick that couldn't escape. The _Sabbek_ took some of the leftovers. Ripley never saw them outright, but she knew what they looked like from bits and pieces of information. Meeting Carson was the first time she met a _Drekker_ and Hera the first _Sabbek_ Matriarch she misfortunately met.

"I'm not scared," Cara informed Ripley, that she wasn't scared about turning into a _Sabbek_ where she'd never live a normal life and follow the whims of Hera.

Baffled, Ripley inquired _why_ she wasn't.

"All my life, I was scared, I'm not scared anymore, I want to live my life," Cara told her.

Life dealt her horrible cards, but she's taking her life back, by force, and living as a _Sabbek_. She'll no longer be considered human, by any definition, but she'll be happier.

Ripley, upset, tried telling her she didn't have to become one, she could've lived her life as a human. Cara smiles, she knows Ripley genuinely worried about her choice.

"It's my fate," she told her as she grabbed Ripley's arm and lifted the sleeve, revealing the Mark of Hera. "I had enough time to accept it."

Ripley tried telling her she can change it, but Cara insisted that this _is_ her fate, to become a _Sabbek_.

"Don't cry, Ripley," Cara noticed Ripley growing even more upset.

Ripley shook her head. "To tell the truth, kid, I can't cry anymore," she replied.

As much as she tries, no tear can shed from Ripley's eyes.

"Why not?" Cara grew curious. Ripley sighed as she replied, "Things happen, kid."

She wouldn't tell Cara what happened.

Looking towards the foreboding park, Ripley flinched as the overcast grew darker, meaning Hera's there, waiting.

"I'm not afraid," Cara told her. She turned to her and said, "I always am."

Cara put her hand over the Mark of Hera. "It's my duty to become the next Matriarch, my mother tells me so, I may not be human anymore, but I'll still remember you, miss. My fate was sealed the moment I was born, no amount of running would've changed that. I'm not afraid of my future, anymore," she told Ripley.

Cara accepted her fate as the future Matriarch. She learned from her past and isn't daunted by it anymore. Moved on from the life of uncertainty, she's taking back her life, unable to see, unable to do much because of her blindness, gone now.

With her future ahead, Cara will soar the skies with her own daughters. She will see again.

Realizing that no amount of talking will change Cara's mind, Ripley felt the pit in her stomach grow. Cara's intent on becoming the next Matriarch and she's not going to listen to Ripley begging her not to.

"If I kept ignoring my past, I won't have my future," Cara summed. "Even then I knew what I was to become."

Ripley, unable to cry, struggled to say, "So, you'll become the new one, what about Hera?"

Cara told her, Hera's expended much of her energy and on the cusp of death. Once Cara hatches from the egg as the new Matriarch, Hera will die.

"That's it, then?" Ripley struggled saying.

Cara held her arm with her hands and gently moved them over the Mark of Hera. "You're free from my mother's will. She will not bother you anymore. No other will bother you, they will gaze upon this mark, and leave you alone," Cara said to Ripley as the mark on Ripley's arm changed.

Despite touching it, it didn't hurt as Cara moved her hand over it. When she finished, Ripley had a new mark replacing the original. "This is my mark, no one will touch you," Cara told her. "I will not call upon you like she did, you have my word."

Cara knew Hera called Ripley. She intentionally waited for Ripley so they'd meet. Those chavs were only coincidental, but helped solidified Ripley's desire to protect her.

Looking down at her arm, the red mark faded and replaced, now it's completely gone, but if Ripley touched it, she felt the grooves of the new mark.

"If I told you I was her child, would you've helped me?" Cara asked Ripley.

If she told Ripley that she was one of the _Sabbek_ , would've Ripley still willingly help her. Looking down to her feet, Ripley admitted she probably wouldn't, but only because she didn't want to enable Hera.

"If only others were more honest than you," Cara pointed out that, for a long time, people always lied to her. Ripley's the only one that didn't lie to her, she told her the truth, even if it's something that Cara probably wouldn't like to hear.

"Yeah, suppose life would've been easier if there's more," Ripley frowned.

Cara released her arm and tuned towards the park. Ripley asked one more, "Is this what you want?"

Cara nods. She turns to Ripley one more time. "I want you to do something for me," Cara asks Ripley.

Ripley nods. Cara then went on to say, "I want you to find your peace."

She knew there's internal strife within Ripley and she wanted her to find peace. Ripley frowned as she admitted to Cara, she didn't know where to begin. Cara told her that she still had friends who would've helped her, if Ripley would've told them the truth. Tell them the truth and Ripley would've found peace and solace with her friends. Ripley didn't want to tell them, she felt like they're safer not knowing.

"How long will you keep that secret from them?" Cara inquired.

Ripley replied, "As long as I can."

Cara looked displeased with that answer and asked why would Ripley not tell them, they're her friends, they'd understand.

"If I tell them," Ripley began. "Then they'll be at risk."

If she told them, then nowhere they'll go is safe. They'll keep looking behind their backs, they'll become paranoid of every human being they come across. If angry enough they'd try to take them on and Ripley didn't want that to happen. Outmatched and outwitted, they're no match for forces beyond their comprehension.

"But aren't they at risk if you don't tell them?" Cara pointed this out to her and she shook her head. She insisted, "I haven't seen them. I've kept my eyes out for them, but they haven't showed. Maybe they haven't found their way. I don't have to worry about it if they haven't come, right?"

Ripley tried to rationalize her decision for not telling Matt and the others. She hadn't seen him, his brothers, anyone, for all she knew, he wasn't around here, he couldn't been. If he wasn't, then there's no purpose to tell Matt and the others. She didn't want to scare them, especially Arthur and Karen. Mostly Arthur.

"Why not tell them anyway?" Cara asked her. Tell them anyway, at least if it never happens, whatever bothered Ripley so, they'll know what to do if it did happen.

Ripley admits that she's scared. Talking about it only reminded her of what happened and, in her mind, she thought if Matt and the others knew, they wouldn't want anything to do with her.

"I just want to forget," Ripley pitifully told Cara.

If she didn't think about it, didn't have to think about it, pretend it never happened if she has to, then she could live her life.

Cara grew upset with her, telling her that it's not right and internalizing it wouldn't work. Ripley couldn't "just" forget something like that. As much as she tries, as much as she wills it, she couldn't hide from it. It'll always find her.

"You have to face your fears," Cara informed Ripley. "For you to find your peace, you _must_ accept what happened and you _must_ talk about it. They will understand."

Ripley argues that if she did all that, what if she'll never find peace. Which Cara replied that if not then, she'll find it later. "Peace comes when you're at peace with yourself," Cara sums.

Cara walks with Ripley towards the park, the more she walked towards it, the more dread sweeps over her. Ripley felt it on her, the piercing eyes, she knew the eyes anywhere. She didn't have to see them to know whom they belong to. Waiting patiently, Hera, and she's ready for Cara to come to her.

Stopping Ripley, Cara told her from then on, only Cara can enter the park, Ripley must stay put. Hera will not let her into the park. Ripley watched Cara turn around and head into the park. Stretching out her neck slightly, Ripley tried to see Cara, but she disappeared into the foliage. All Ripley felt, the eyes on her, but they weren't from Hera. Turning her head lightly, she saw eyes peering behind a tree. It was the _Drekker_ Patriarch. It watched Ripley as she stood in her spot as Cara instructed her.

Waiting, Ripley uncomfortably looked around. Her dark eyes moved around, trying to spot Hera in the park. She's probably hiding in the trees too, blending in, and as Ripley looked around, she saw Cara walking towards her.

Cara told her, "Mother is pleased. You've done well."

Ripley, uncomfortably asked, "What now?"

Cara frowned as she told Ripley that now, she will leave with Hera and her father. They will not bother Ripley again and that is a promise she plans on enforcing.

"I'm sorry," Ripley apologized. Cara sighed and told her there's nothing to be sorry about. She did what she's supposed to do, lead Cara to Hera. It didn't help Ripley at all, but Cara insisted that this is what she wants. Not influenced by her mother or anything like that. She _wants_ to become a Matriarch.

Ripley looked to the ground once more and said, "I can't change your mind. But, before you go and take over your family, something I gotta know."

Cara looked at her. Ripley asked, "Doesn't it scare you?"

She wanted to know if any of this scared Cara, that she knew what she's becoming, and that there's no way to stop it. Once she completes her transformation, she'll never find acceptance anywhere in human society ever again. She and her flock, forever isolated, forced to live on the fringes of society, taking what they can to propagate their species.

"It does," Cara admitted to Ripley. "I know I'll never walk down those streets again, get some scones and tea, but I'm prepared to accept that. I'll be a good Matriarch, just like her."

Ripley flinched at the end and Cara rephrased it. "I'm not going to force anyone to do something they don't want. I don't want any statues of me. I'd look horrible!" Cara tried to smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Blinking, Ripley rubbed her eyes, no tears came out, they'll never come out.

"I'm sure we'll meet again," Cara tried telling her. Ripley reminded her that by the time she's become like her mother, she'd probably want nothing to do with an "unclean" like Ripley.

"Your nature tends to win out," Ripley warned her. "You won't see me as a friend, a means to an end, but not a friend."

Cara frowned, but smiled again. She's determined not to make the same mistake as her mother, she'll remember Ripley fondly, and not let her nature get in the way of it.

"Thank you," Cara hugged Ripley.

She thanked Ripley for helping her with the chav that bothered her, making sure she didn't get hurt, and help her find comfort knowing that she's not alone in having fears. "Everyone's always told me they're not afraid, not until I met you," Cara told her. Ripley's the first person she met that admitted she's afraid and that she's not trying to prop herself with that fear.

"Cara, I don't know how much lick this means to a _Sabbek_ , but, good luck," Ripley released Cara from her hug and watched as Cara made her way back into the foliage. The wind around Ripley picked up and she covered her eyes as she felt the wind smack against her, nearly sending her backwards. By the time it passed, she lowered her arm and felt no eyes on her anymore. She checked the park, found no one there. Cara's gone and so has Hera and the _Drekker_ Patriarch.

Ripley left the park and made her way back to the TARDIS, where she entered and morosely told it to take her back to the shop. It did without hesitation and upon returning, Ripley returned to her flat above the shop and broke out the bourbon and drank it for much of the morning. She decided to take the day off, deciding that after that, she needed time to think.

Drinking, she rubbed her eyes. She felt them wanting to release tears, but nothing came out, and instead irritated her. She's trying to remember that she's taking drops for it, but it's hard to remember when it comes to this sort.

She lowered her hand when she heard something soft tapping her window and she gone over to it. Pulling the curtain to the side, she saw a dove with brown eyes perched on the window sill outside. It's holding something in its beak and kept tapping the window.

Ripley lifted the window and the dove hopped inside, holding in its beak, a note. Slowly, she held out her hand and the dove hopped onto it, it put the note in her hand before jumping down onto the window sill. It looked at her, tilting its head, cooed, before flying out of the window.

Closing it, Ripley hobbled back to the table in the kitchen part and sat down. Unfolding the note, Ripley's eyes glistened as she read it.

ALL IS WELL.

C.

P.S. FIND IT.

She knew instantly who wrote the note and Cara's not forgotten what Ripley told her and reminded her of what she said. She had to find her peace. Something, that daunted Ripley. Checking her arm, Ripley felt it, and still felt her mark, it meant that the two species wouldn't bother her as long as she has it.

Something popped in her mind as she thought about it. Despite the dangers they presented, the _Sabbek_ and _Drekker_ didn't have the greatest of lifespans. _Drekker_ are so rare because of how they're picked and because the very same diseases and illnesses they use for their touch of deaths still affect them. Not in the same way, but they'll die quicker than their female counterparts.

 _Sabbek_ are so thin and agile, since they fly so much compared to their male counterparts, they burn a lot of energy, more than they can gain back. They don't suffice on human food; they only eat poisonous nightshade. Which also affects them, despite their nature. The older they get, the more their bodies no longer processed the nightshade and unable to replace the energy they're burning off flying in the air. They'll end up dying, too.

The more Ripley thought about it, perhaps that's a reason they were so rare, they're naturally dying out, but they just haven't realized it. They'll keep propagating their species until there's none left to propagate, thus, the end for the _Sabbek_ and the _Drekker_.

Ripley folded the note and put it up somewhere safe, near the toy solider that returned to its proper form since she helped Micha. She went to drink again, but stopped just before the glass touched her lips, and she lowered her glass.

"I can't tell them the truth," Ripley shook her head. "What would I tell them?"

THE END


	73. The Librarian Pt 1

The TARDIS materialized and the first one out, Matt, as he looked around. In an expansive library, where there's rows upon rows of books, the bookcases towered them to the heights beyond skyscrapers. If Matt had to guess, this library contained _trillions_ if not more books than any place on earth and beyond combined.

Going back into the TARDIS, he brought the others out and they looked around too. Glimpsing up, Arthur noted he couldn't see the ceiling, if there's even a ceiling. Karen strolled up to the shelf nearest to the TARDIS and pulled out a book. She flipped through it and blinked as she read the pages, it's incomprehensible to her, because it's written in an olde dialect of French. Putting it back where she found it, she grabbed another and read through it, this time in a dialect of English. It's a biography of a sailor who've went to the New World, but died at sea during a treacherous storm. It's said that he survived longer than his shipmates, long enough to beach himself on an island, and died from hypothermia.

"What a strange book," Karen mused as she put it back in its spot as she turned around.

Ripley grabbed for a book and flipped through it. It's French and she understood much of it. It's a biography about a baker, he's a simple man, making pastries and bread, but in the course of the biography a lord wanted his land and he fought over it, only to die by the lord's sword. "Strange indeed," Ripley agreed with Karen as she closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

On a whim, Matt grabbed a book off the shelf and opened it, but he couldn't understand it, so he put it back and grabbed another one. It's modern English and he read it. There's a waiter working at a fancy French restaurant, he dreams of opening his own restaurant. His wife worked at a theatre and wants to make her own play. The two loved each other very much, until their untimely deaths at the hands of assailants that broke into their home sometime ago, and took their lives as they slept. He noted an odd excerpt that stated that for a while, people still saw them, but they weren't them. Confused, he put the book back and turned around to his mates.

"What kind of library is this?" Karen asked as she looked around. "All these books are about random people."

Ripley suggested that it's a collection of one-off printed books, not mainstream enough for publishers to actively print, but someone managed to print at least one copy each. They might've stumbled upon the galaxy's biggest book collection that anyone ever knew.

Leaving the aisle the TARDIS materialized in, they made note of the aisle number, before moving on. Staying together, they looked around the library, each row stuffed with books, all intimate biographies of random people. They've known famous people have biographies made of them, but someone as random as a banker who died of drinking in his flat, it didn't make sense.

"What a strange library," Arthur blinked as he glimpsed around, looking down aisles they pass, seeing rows of books. "Are these just biographies of people?"

It confused them how random it looked, biographies of random people, hardly any of them seemed like people that would've warranted a bound book with their life story on the shelf.

"Maybe we're in the biography section?" Karen thought they've materialized in the section and they just needed to find an exit and find other sections in the library.

It'd made sense, libraries structured themselves by genre, so they're in the biography section as seen by all the books they pulled, then that'd mean they'll find other sections soon if they kept walking.

They walked for a while and stopped, they checked the shelves near them and read the books. More biographies. "Maybe there's a lot of biographies," Arthur suggested that there's an extensive collection and they have to go further to find other sections.

So, they do, they continued walking and walking until they found another section of the library and checked. More biographies. Every section they found, there's biographies about random people. Books upon books, in various languages, and it seemed like there's only biographies in the library.

As they searched around the library, they came across a massive mirror, perched in a reading section, and curious, Karen went up to it. Standing in front of the mirror, she peered into it, it only showed her and none of the tables and chairs centered in the reading area. As she investigated it, she saw herself, but she dressed differently, acted differently, moved differently from Karen.

"Hey, Art," Karen called him over to the mirror.

Arthur went towards the mirror and Karen showed him her counterpart. "Hey, it's you, what're you doing?" Arthur tilted his head in confusion as he saw her mirror counterpart looking down at something in her hand. The more he looked, he realized that she's reading a script. "Hey, you're an actor!"

Karen looked and watched as her mirror counterpart went over her lines, she couldn't hear, but she saw her reading off the script, running her hand through her vibrant ginger hair, and she saw Arthur coming towards her with his script. Pointing at his counterpart, Karen said, "Art, you're an actor too!"

Arthur watched as their mirror counterparts talked to each other about their lines and they laughed at something Karen said.

Karen and Arthur stared at it until they got an idea to bring Matt and Ripley towards it.

Ripley looked through the shelves near the reading area, more biographies. It seemed peculiar there's a lot of one-off biographies, especially for people that seemingly had no importance to history at large. The way the books are written, someone studied every individual so intimately, it's like they're there. She put the last book back in its spot and turned her head to see Matt dragged towards the mirror and he looked through it.

"Wait, you're an actor too?" Karen tilted her head as she watched Matt coming towards them, wearing the exact same clothes, and he acted silly while reading off his script. The trio read their lines back and forth and laughed. The trio were actors in the mirror and it confused them as to what this mirror was.

Arthur glimpsed around and spotted text on the sides of the mirror, he mumbled the words under his breathe and read what it said for them to hear, "Gaze upon yourself in this mirror and reflect upon your other halves' lives."

This mirror showed people who gazed into it, their counterparts from another life. Like the TARDIS it's a look into another world, just with the gazers looking in.

The trio knew each other in that world, as actors and friends, and Matt knew he didn't become an actor because he felt like it wasn't the answer to his problem. Neither Karen and Arthur didn't know what path their counterparts took to become actors themselves.

"Hey Rip, come here," Karen motioned for her to come over to them. Ripley looked over as the trio watched their counterparts talk about something they couldn't hear, it looked like they're going over lines together and they wanted to know if Ripley's an actor too.

Ripley hobbled towards the mirror and Karen had her stand in between Matt and Arthur, waiting for Ripley's counterpart to show up too. She never did. It was just Matt and the others, acting out their lines.

"Where's you?" Arthur investigated the mirror, confused. He didn't see Ripely anywhere. He didn't see Ripley, just them. Karen suggested that Ripley might've not been an actor, but she wondered why didn't she show up even then. Matt broke contact watching his counterpart excitedly talk as he flipped through his script to look over to Ripley's side of the mirror, but didn't see hers.

Thinking there's interference, he and the other two moved away from the mirror, their counterparts disappeared, and Ripley stood in front of the mirror alone. No counterpart appeared and they're confused.

"I don't get it, why's it not showing you?" Karen crossed her arms, confused about why the mirror didn't show Ripley despite her and the other two not near it.

Ripley investigated the mirror, there's no counterpart of her, she blinked as she waited, but there's no counterpart. On her mind, she knew why, and she turned away from the mirror and hobbled away from it.

"Why would a library need a big mirror?" Matt wondered.

He's seen plenty of libraries with mirrors, but not this big and capable of showing their counterparts. A mirror that only reflected counterparts of people who stepped near it, he couldn't understand the purpose of in a library.

"Who knows, maybe someone donated it?" Karen suggested as she looked around the reading area. Large lacquered tables with lacquered chairs with red cushions, eerily cold to the touched, like nobody's used them in a while.

Arthur found a map of the library near the mirror and showed the others, they're in the aptly named Reading Area and bizarrely the entire library consisted of biographies. "Maybe it's just a collection of biographies?" Matt suggested.

With a copy of the map, the four walked around the empty library, they didn't see anyone else but them, and they only heard their own footsteps and Ripley's cane.

"Huh, says we're in the Janus Library," Arthur saw the name of the library. "What a name, Janus."

They continued to walk around until they stopped when they started hearing something turning off echoing behind them and lights starting turning off. Ripley forced them to run and they did, behind lights started turning off and they didn't look behind until they ran in a circle, back into the Reading Area. Every exit out of the Reading Area blackened out and the only lights are in the Reading Area.

"Maybe they're closing?" Karen looked towards Matt. Matt cautiously went towards the darkness and tried to peek into the darkness, only to se nothing. Ripley barked at him to get back and he did.

Unable to move, the four stayed in the Reading Area, afraid of straying and going into the darkened aisles of the library. Ripley looked at their feet, namely their shadows, and counted. She raised her head when Matt asked what she's doing.

"Couldn't hurt to make sure," Ripley frowned as she looked back to the exits out into the aisles of the library. Karen asked if Matt's Sonic Screwdriver could've helped them and he grabbed it from his pocket and tried to use it around the library.

"Doesn't seem like there's a power malfunction," Matt lowered his Sonic Screwdriver as the others paced around the Reading Area. "I think someone knows we're here and they're boxing us in."

Arthur, afraid, asks, "Well, who's boxing us in?"

Matt didn't know what to tell him and Karen worried that they're too far from the TARDIS to escape. Ripley kept looking around the exits, boxing them in the Reading Room with a mirror bigger than anything they've ever seen.

Above their heads, a voice called over the intercom, and it said, "Will the following patrons please come to the front desk: Matt, Karen, Arthur, and the Interloper."

Matt and the others looked at each other confusingly. They watched as lights turned on near an exit and the voice repeated the sentence. It didn't call Ripley by name, just the Interloper. "Okay, that's scary," Karen looked around. Someone knew their names and she didn't know how.

Cautiously, the four followed the aisles with lights, staying close to each other, until they found themselves in the main area of the library with a librarian's counter. Going towards it, they saw someone looking at them in the darkness. As they neared it closer, they heard the same voice. "Ah, I wondered when my latest books were coming in," the voice echoed throughout the library and the light above the counter turned on and sitting at the front counter, a tall alien with long arms resting on it.


	74. The Librarian Pt 2

The Librarian moved in his seat, looking down on the four, showing he had more than two arms, four more, long as the first two. He looked at them with interest and smiled, revealing his black pointy teeth. "Such wonders, you humans," he said gleefully. Apparently, he's rather fond of humans, in a way that, is rather unique.

"What is this place?" Karen asked him as he reached for his glasses and put them on. He looked down to her and leaned over, his upper body moving to properly look at her caused a breeze as he stared into her eyes. He told her, "It's my collection of all life's history. Every human, so unique, must be recorded for posterity."

Rather than just important humans, _everyone_ , in the entirely of life as they knew it, have their life stories turned into biographies. Everything from their births to their deaths, every thing they've ever said and done, catalogued and turned into a biography.

Pulling back, the Librarian sat in his chair, looking down to them.

"So, you make everyone's lives into a biography?" Arthur points at the Librarian and he nods. Every person that ever existed, has a book somewhere in the library.

Matt asked about the mirror in the Reading Room and the Librarian told him that it showed the counterparts of whoever stared into it. Sometimes a person's life in an alternate world differs far from the one they're in now.

"Well, she didn't have a reflection, what's that mean?" Karen pointed at Ripley as she watched the Librarian wearily. The Librarian tilted his head at this question and he responded, "Whoever does not have a reflection in the mirror, they have no counterparts."

He's rather vague about it, but summed that if Ripley didn't see herself in the mirror, it's because there's no counterpart of her. She's the only one of her. As for the others, he said that'd it means in another life, they knew each other, and that'd in those lives, they lived differently from the ones they live now.

"So, that'd mean we're all actors in our other lives," Matt blinked as he realized the implications. "How'd you know our names?"

The Librarian smiled; he didn't tell them how he knew their names. When asked about Ripley, his smile went away. "You cannot see as I do," stated the Librarian. "I see everything."

He referred to Ripley.

Matt looked towards Ripley and she didn't have any idea what the Librarian meant. Karen demanded the Librarian tell them what he really meant, but he laughed at her demand. Arthur asked what's the purpose of doing this and he informed Arthur that he did it as means to preserve the strange but brilliant humans.

Ripley eyed him and asked how many humans has he made books of and he replied he's in the quadrillions if not more, it's rather hard to track since humans are easily born. "So many, but so many not," the Librarian sighed.

Not all humans in the library had a long life, as many that did, there's plenty that never got to see life to it's fullest.

"So, this is what you do for a living, you write books about humans?" Karen summed and the Librarian nods. It's exactly that, his life purpose to biographize every human life that exists.

Curious, Matt asked if he had books on them, and he shook his head. "Not _you_ ," the Librarian replied. "Not yet, anyway."

Becoming confused, Matt asked what he meant by that and he said that his life is on-going, meaning he can't write the books on him and the others, not yet.

"What about me?" Ripley wanted to know and the Librarian grew contempt with her. Shaking his head, he stated that hers was already completed, but as quickly as he completed it, it's abruptly incomplete. He didn't understand why. "Finished, written, and now it's incomplete!" the Librarian scorns Ripley, his ire drew to her.

Her mere presence angered him.

It confused Matt and he wanted to know why the Librarian's angry with Ripley and the Librarian told him, "I see what you do not see."

He didn't tell Matt more and grew irritated talking about it.

"Why did you call her an interloper?" Karen grew curious, once more, the Librarian told her the same. He saw what others cannot see and he's extremely displeased that now Ripley's book is incomplete and thus unusable in his collection.

As for the others, he said he'll have their complete books, in time.

It confounded them, the Librarian is keen on collecting biographies of every single human being, but they didn't know why he's called the Librarian. Librarians as they knew usually sorted books and yelled when people got too loud, but apparently for this Librarian, he's more inclined in keeping people _out_ than he is helping them.

"Right, so, if this is what you're doing for a living, then, suppose we'll pop out of here and leave you to it, then, yeah?" Arthur pointed behind as he suggested that if there's nothing more to it, then he and the others can just leave and not bother the Librarian anymore they're already are. Leave him to his work and so on.

Arthur wanted to leave and motioned with the others to hurry with him back to the TARDIS. He almost got his wish, hadn't the Librarian spotted Matt's Sonic Screwdriver and there's a glint in his eyes.

"Ah, the lord of time," the Librarian calmly motioned with one of his hands. The sight of the Sonic Screwdriver drew his attention. He knew they came in the TARDIS and he's aware of it, that he looked at Matt and called him, "Ah, the lord of time."

They looked at him funny. "Lord of time?" asked Matt. "What's that?"

The Librarian explained that there's a person who rules over time, controls it at their whim. "We're not exactly lords of anything," Arthur pointed around the room. "We're just a group of people traveling 'round."

The Librarian pointed at them, with all his hands and said, "He is the lord of time!"

None of them knew what he meant and they looked at each other. "What does he mean by that?" Karen whispered to Matt and the others. Matt shrugged, "I don't know."

Arthur shrugged too and Ripley eyed the Librarian. "This lord of time, what's it about?" she asked the Librarian about the lord of time.

One of his arms reached out towards an aisle and he brought in front of him, a book, flipping through the pages. He stated, "Ah, the lord of time, one of many."

Cryptically, he described the lord of time, someone who led many lives, went through time and space, in something described as a blue 1930s British police box. The Librarian's eyes moved towards Matt and stopped. "Lord of time, one of many, saver of man, feared by _all_ ," he said in a low voice as he moved towards Matt.

"You bear one of the faces of the lord of time," the Librarian peered at Matt's face as Ripley held an arm in front of Matt, looking at the Librarian as he studied Matt.

"It is known, the lord of time, born again and again," the Librarian blinked as he pushed himself back to the seat.

Matt and the others became baffled at the Librarian describing Matt as a "lord of time" and Karen asked what does that mean for him and the Librarian told her, "The bringer of hope, but fear the lord of time, for fury knows no bound for him."

Arthur gestured towards Matt, hoping that this is enough to get the Librarian to let them go. "Well, if he's such a scary bloke, you'd want him gone, yeah?" Arthur reasoned that if the Librarian's words is true, then that'd mean he'd want Matt and in extension the others gone.

"Not quite," the Librarian shook his head. "There's a matter that needs my attention. You're not needed for this. Begone, return to the Reading Room, and reflect."

His arms grew outstretched as they got a hold of the trio and carried them towards the Reading Room, in a blink, it was just her and the Librarian.

"What do you want?" Ripley shouted at him.

Putting the book away, the Librarian stated that he needed to fix Ripley's book. Something in it bothered him and he wanted it fixed before they leave. He's rather tentative and he didn't like having a book incomplete and riddled with errors, so he planned on fixing it, if it means he'll kill all of them to do it.

"Just for a book?" Ripley said in disbelief that the Librarian would've taken extreme measures to fix a book and the Librarian stared at her with a look on his face. "Your book is incomplete," the Librarian said sternly.

Confused, Ripley asked, "Well, what's it that you're so mad about?"

The Librarian told her, "Your book, it was there, pristine, bits gone, now incomplete. You _will_ complete it."

One of his arms reached into an aisle and brought out a book and sat it on the counter. He stared at Ripley intently. Ripley pointed at the Librarian. "And exactly _what_ do you want me to do about it?" she inquired what he wanted from her.

Flipping through the book with two of his arms, the Librarian flipped through the pages with speed that none of them could read what the texts were and as he closed the book, he asked her, "What is your name?"

It sounded rather odd, all things considering, and Ripley dryly told him, "Ripley."

A low growl came from the Librarian as he didn't like her answer. He held her book with his hands as he stated, "That name doesn't exist in this book."

Ripley then asked him, "Well, what's in that book of yours, if it's about me, don't you think you're obligated to tell me?"

Her disposition against the Librarian made him irritated and he pointed to the trio. "You will tell me," he hissed at Ripley. "For I will make you."

Ripley argued, "What do you want me to tell you?"

The Librarian replied, "What is your name!"

Elsewhere…

The long arms dropped the trio over the Reading Room and disappeared down the winding aisles, the shadows kept them there, it felt like something's in the shadows, keeping them in the Reading Room.

"What happened?" Karen looked around, panicking. "Where's Ripley?"

"I don't know, but what the hell's going on?" Arthur looked towards Matt. He gestured as he asks, "What's that about, "lord of time" doesn't make any sense!"

Matt didn't know what to think of it either. He's been called a lot of things, but a "lord of time" was something new. However, the Librarian's attitude towards him changed when he said he "looked" like the lord of time and he wasn't sure what to think.

He ran up to the mirror and looked through it, his other self, appeared, and he studied himself through the mirror. There's nothing about this Matt that suggested he's the lord of time. Matt kept watching him, studying him, all he saw, this Matt's talking. Of course, he couldn't hear, but he saw the other Matt hold up a Jammie Dodger and smile. "What the hell is he doing?" Karen appeared beside Matt as he studied the other Matt. "I'm not sure," Matt admitted he had no idea what this Matt was doing.

The mirror showed Karen and she's telling the other Matt to hurry and they run, for a brief moment, Matt saw he also carried a Sonic Screwdriver.

"Freaky," Karen shook her head.

Arthur called to them and they turned their heads. He pointed to the shadows and said they're coming closer and they're not friendly.

Joining his side, Arthur pointed at the shadows. With his Sonic Screwdriver, Matt studied them, to find they're alive, and ravenous.

"Ah, I think they're the janitor of this place," Karen suggested as Arthur flung something into the shadows that he took off one of the tables, it was heavy, but it never dropped and both he and Karen looked towards Matt for guidance as he stared at the shadows slowly inching their way towards them.


	75. The Librarian Pt 3

Matt studied the mirror as he tried to watch himself in it, for an actor, he's pretty spry running and using his Sonic Screwdriver. The fact he's an actor with a Sonic Screwdriver, it didn't make any sense. There's no probable reason that this version of Matt is anything more. He noticed himself talking to someone, unseen, and his Sonic Screwdriver didn't turn on despite him pressing the button. It disappeared from his hand and he gotten a new one that turned on instantly and he laughed as he said something to the unseen person. There's nothing about this Matt that showed he's the feared "lord of time" as the Librarian puts it.

"None of this makes any sense," Matt turned away from the mirror. "I'm not some… Time Lord."

He stopped, for some reason, that shorthand of the phrase resonated with him, he didn't know why. Matt wondered if it's because of his counterpart.

During their many adventures, they've met many scientists, one of them Ollie, and one told them that sometimes, bits and pieces of their memories intermix with their counterparts' and vice versa. That's why when someone remembers a memory wrong, they know it's how it went, they're sure that's how it went, but it's not their memory being faulty, it's the memory of one of their counterparts. However, there's some drawbacks to this, as though they share memories due to little "blips" here and there, they cease as one of their counterparts' ceases. All Matt knew up to that point, he knew certain words that didn't make any lick of sense.

"Freaky, I don't know why, but I know that," Karen blinks as she tells Matt she too knows that, but doesn't know why either. Arthur agreed with her as he said it just popped in his head. The three stares at each other, bemused, they all knew "Time Lord" but had no idea why.

"Wait, we're actors in the mirror, right, maybe it's some schlock in a show, they use?" Arthur suggested as he ran up to the mirror and saw himself wearing Centurion armor. He tilts his head as his counterpart talks to someone unseen.

Karen brought up, "But why would some freaky Librarian care about some show?"

Arthur shrugged and thought maybe it gets boring and he watches a bit of Telly before bed, but really, he didn't know.

"Unless," Matt rubbed his chin. "It really happened."

Confused, Karen and Arthur looked at him and he explained his reasoning.

If it's true, then suppose there's counterparts of the Time Lords that unknowingly influenced the show their counterparts are on. Themselves probably influenced their counterparts and vice versa. "We're all linked," Matt summed as he looked towards the mirror. "We just didn't know it."

Arthur mentioned that there's more Time Lords, then. If that's true, then where are they and why haven't they come across them at any point in their adventures.

"And why did he say our TARDIS' blue, it's grey," Karen mentioned that the Librarian referred to their TARDIS as blue, not the monotone grey it's been since Ripley and Matt obtained it months ago.

Matt wondered and he suggested, "Because it's blue there, grey here!"

He says that maybe there's a mixup, somewhere down the line, maybe someone painted it blue and it stuck, that's why it's blue there, but here it's grey. Alternatively, his time working at the Odds & Ends gave him perspective on media. Before technicolor became the norm, it's been black and white with shades of grey to keep it from muddling.

If their counterparts are actors and everything going on in _their_ lives are fiction _there_ , then possibly, the other Time Lords have influenced the show for quite a while. Which meant, that when the first episode aired, it'd been when black and white television shows were the norm, color didn't mean anything.

That'd mean, their TARDIS didn't turn blue until the later Time Lords started influencing the show and media around them in their counterpart's world.

Admittedly when put to words, none of this made any sense, and Matt's not sure to make of this deduction either, but he knew that somehow, they've influenced each other, and that's why the Librarian called him a Time Lord, because to some extent, he _is_ a Time Lord, as many of his counterparts. He just didn't know the extent of the scope.

"Okay, so, you're a... Time Lord, how's this help us?" Karen asked how Matt as he paced around the room, looking at the shadows that slowly inched their way towards them.

"How do you know they're not aliens?" Arthur brought up that the fact is, they've never found anything similar to the TARDIS during their adventures and they're not sure if this one is the only one in existence or something's amiss.

Karen mentioned they did meet aliens that looked human, but really weren't, and Matt wondered. "What if they _think_ those Time Lords are aliens?" Matt suggested. "What if all this is too nonsensical for the human mind to comprehend, none of this makes any sense _unless_ our counterparts turned us into aliens to explain something they can't understand?"

Time Lords weren't really aliens at all, maybe some were, but they're really normal people, whom gained the use of the TARDIS. Of course to counterparts living in worlds where none of this happened or logically possible, it'd made sense to spin it as alien.

"Okay, that'd make sense, none of this made sense to us when we saw space up close when we used the TARDIS the first time," Arthur looked towards the shadows slowly encroaching the Reading Room. "Which means, that in our other lives, this'd all be fictional, purely fictional!"

Karen nodded frantically and stated, "Whoever owned the TARDIS last, was a Time Lord!"

Matt remembered how he and Ripley came into ownership of the TARDIS. Mande and them weren't Time Lords, just opportunistic men, and the alien that ultimately had it last, just a cocotr.

"Oh!" Matt snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

Karen and Arthur looked at him and he stated, "The cocotr _steals_ the TARDIS from a Time Lord, take to our neck of the woods, tries to hide it, but doesn't understand that having a storage unit requires monthly payments and loses it!"

Karen's mouth dropped, she pointed out, maybe it was fated that she and Arthur met Matt and Ripley. She won the key from the coctor that opens the TARDIS and she and Arthur were actors on the show shown in the mirror. It seemed farfetched at first, but really, everything happened from now to then, it's beyond far fetched at this point.

"Well, can anyone be a Time Lord?" Arthur asked. If it was fated, then how'd it works when a Time Lord dies, if they're really human, then reasonably, the TARDIS goes unmanned. Can anyone who've found the key and TARDIS, become the new Time Lord?

"I mean, maybe if the TARDIS chooses someone else?" Karen shrugged as she weakly gave an answer. Maybe when a Time Lord dies, the TARDIS seeks out the next one, which leads back to them being fated to meet each other and using the TARDIS.

Which, led the room to grow quiet.

What became of the Time Lord that owned the TARDIS previously?

"Maybe he's buggering off somewhere?" Arthur wearily said. "I mean, it was in a pretty bad shape, right?"

Matt nodded.

Karen wondered, "What if that Time Lord died in the fire?"

Given the condition Matt and Ripley found the TARDIS in, it made sense that the Time Lord that owned it, died horribly, leaving them to wonder who owned before them.

"Didn't see anything in the rooms," Arthur scratched the side of his head. "We've checked, the only thing we found are those CSSs, that's it."

Karen asked if the coctor gave them away during the festival, trying to find who had the TARDIS. It didn't find the CSSs because it probably didn't see them as useful as the four did.

"Okay so, how do we fit in, he didn't say anything about us being Time Lords," Arthur pointed at himself and Karen, and she pondered this with him. Matt thought about it and said, "So, if there's a specific group of people who're Time Lords, that'd mean you're not one of them. Maybe you're my companions?"

It resonated with them, like they knew that word and the implications. Ripley, Arthur, and Karen, are Matt's companions, and he's the Time Lord. Not only that, he had something on his mind. "I think, I think they call themselves the Doctor," Matt looked at them. "That's the only thing that keeps popping up in my head."

The Time Lords refereed to themselves as the Doctor, keeping their real names safe and used only around their friends and family. It'd make sense they'd want to hide behind a title rather than state their names every time they go somewhere and it keeps them from muddling through time and space since the Doctor's such a generic title that nobody could've reasonably discern who used the title last.

"So, we're companions, you're the Doctor and you're a Time Lord," Karen summed and Matt nodded.

Arthur mentioned that his counterpart had a Sonic Screwdriver and Matt only found it during a search in a storeroom on the mining operation. None of the miners and their clones knew what it was and where it came from, Matt couldn't find any answers.

"This is hurting my brain," Arthur groaned as he rubbed his head, he stopped and froze as inches away, the shadows near his feet and he hurried away from it and he panicked.

Karen turned to Matt and sharply asked, "Okay alien boy, do something!"

Matt blinked as he saw the shadows slowly coming towards them, as they touched the nearest tables, the tables collapsed, their legs completely gone. He pushed them towards the mirror and they stood with their backs pressed against it as the shadows slowly entered the room. They didn't touch the books, only the furniture and it's apparent what they do when they touch Matt and the others.

"Okay, okay, I'm a Time Lord, gotta think like one, yeah, okay," Matt murmured as he tried to think like one. He thought about it until he turned around to look at the mirror. "Ah, of course!"

With his Sonic Screwdriver in his hand, he points it at the mirror, briefly, he saw himself standing there, wearing similar attire as he is, and Matt swore, he saw his counterpart _smiling_ at him. Holding down on the button on his Sonic Screwdriver, the mirror illuminates and coated the Reading Room in a green light that sent the shadows scurrying away, leaving some behind, dead, and when the light disappeared, Matt noticed the mirror no longer worked. It took a dull appearance instead of the lustrous one it had and they looked at it to find only _their_ reflections. None of their counterparts stood in front of them anymore, just their reflections.

"Okay, now what?" Karen looked at Matt as he looked around the exits to find there's light in them, all of them. Matt pulled on his tweed jacket as he marched past them and said, "We're going to find Ripley and we're going home."

The two hurried to follow him and he led them through the aisles of books, trying to find the counter and hopefully find Ripley, still alive.

Matt didn't know how to think. This was something odd, he's the Doctor and a Time Lord. The first thing he'll do with this newfound information, save Ripley, teach the Librarian some manners, go home, and have custard and fish fingers for dinner.


	76. The Librarian Pt 4 (Final)

The Librarian demanded Ripley tell him her name and she repeated that it's Ripley and that's that, but he didn't believe her. He claimed he _knew_ that it's not her name and she can't fool him.

Ripley balked at the claim. She affirmed that it's her name and whatever nonsense he thinks it is, isn't. He didn't believe her. He demanded her name.

The Librarian knew that Ripley lied, of course he knew, he had her book, it had her life story up to a certain point, now it's changed, and he wants to change it back to a proper format.

Agitated, Ripley made it clear that it's Ripley and the Librarian disagreed once more.

"Hurt them and I won't tell you," Ripley stared at him. If he laid a hand on them, she wouldn't tell him anything. The only thing he'd get from her, a beating of a lifetime.

The Librarian told her, "The shadows, they hunger."

Briefly turning her head, she saw the shadows. For a brief period, she saw them move, not there's a person, but like a wave. "What are they?" Ripley asked him.

"Vashta Nerada," said the Librarian. "Shadowy Deaths."

Ripley looked down to her feet, call it a hunch, and she still had one shadow. The Librarian noticed this and asked, "You know them, then?"

"Not like this," Ripley admitted. "You or those bugs lay a hand on them, I'll burn this damn library down. I don't have to tell you how serious I am, do I?"

The Librarian loomed over her as he looked into her eyes. "I know all," he told her. "I know you're actions."

The way he told it, he's got everything Ripley ever did in the book, up until it abruptly ended. At first, the Librarian didn't care to think much about it, lots of his books abruptly ended, but hers a special case. As it ended, it started up again, creating things that haven't sorted themselves and driving the Librarian incensed. The format changed and now everything's incorrect, driving him to fix it.

Knowing her friends' lives at stake, she tried to compromise with him. Somehow give him what he wants and once he's satisfied, get him to let them go. If he can answer just one question she has, that is.

"Oh, so you seem to know me _so_ well," Ripley gawked at him as the pair stood off against each other over the incomplete book. "Then tell me, something, why?"

She wanted to know the one answer to her question that's bugged her since ever and if there's anyone that'd know the answer, it'd have to be the Librarian.

"Why?" echoed the Librarian as he looked down at her. He pushed up his glasses as he stared into her dark eyes. Looking through the book with two of his arms, he came to a stop on a page and read off an excerpt for her to hear. "…as it were, death would've granted her wishes, hadn't god's hand intervened. Swept away from the closing darkness around her, brought her to safety, god's hand, gone as it appeared."

He didn't tell her much but that and he's serious about what happened in Ripley's book. She was near death, but "god's hand" saved her. It saved her and thus her book starts again, but with errors that the Librarian wanted to fix. Ripley asked him what did he mean by god's hand and that if there's some sort of entity that she wasn't aware.

"God's hand, stretched out, pulled you from the closing darkness," the Librarian refused to tell her more than that, but Ripley had the idea that he simply didn't know either and that's what he came up with. Something or someone saved her, that's it. That's the answer to her question.

"Why me?" Ripley asked herself and the Librarian wanted her to tell him her name. She looked up to him and asked, "Does anyone else come here, anyone other than us?"

Wanting to know beforehand, Ripley wanted to make sure no one saw her book. She didn't want a chance of her book getting out either. The Librarian told her that no one came here, no one that didn't make it out, that is.

"What happens to the library if something happens to you?" Ripley wanted to make sure that _no one_ gained access to her book should something happen to the Librarian.

"It will go on," she heard the Librarian and she shook her head. She told him, "I'm not telling you my name unless I have certainties. If anything happens to you, someone else gets in here, my book burns, burn the ashes afterwards, and scatter them all over."

She meant it; she did not want her book getting out of the library nor get into possession of anyone who might've stumbled upon it. If the worse comes, destroy it, rather than anyone having their hands on it. The look on her face said it all, she's terrified someone might've find it and take with them.

The Librarian's not happy with her conditions and asked why she would utter such words. In his line of work, he made complete biographies of people, destroying them sounded counterproductive to his ears. Ripley tells him, "To someone, I'm dead. I rather they keep thinking I am. Please. Don't let them find out!"

She begged the Librarian to heed her words. She did _not_ want someone knowing she's still alive and if it's true that because of it, the book still writes about her, then they'd know instantly she's alive if they found it. Worse, they'd know about Matt and the others, something she wanted to avoid.

"Ah," the Librarian rubbed his chin with one of his hands. "Then that'd mean it is true."

He stared at her and nods. "That you are aware," he cryptically said. "I will heed."

Ripley asked what he meant and he stated in a hush tone, "The Game."

Shivers went down her spine the moment he said those words and she nods. "Then you know why I can't have my book get out there," she cautiously replied.

The Librarian still wanted her name and she didn't want to say it out loud and made sure the Librarian wouldn't blurt it out if pushed. She wrote it on the given paper and pen and the Librarian took it into his hands and read it silently. Nodding, he inked her name into her book and let the ink dry.

"Now, will you let us go?" Ripley asks him.

Since he got what he wanted, he'll let them go, they won't bother him or his library again.

The Librarian looked up to see the Vashta Nerada fleeing, something happened and the lights turned on, sending them to scatter. Ripley turned her head and smiled. Matt and the others overcame the Vashta Nerada and managed to get the lights turned on. Meaning, they couldn't touch them, not without the cover of the darkness.

Ripley turned her head back to the Librarian and tells him that it appears they've reflected enough and that he has a few minutes before Matt takes the idea of being a "lord of time" and spins it. Depending how he spins it, it can end badly for the Librarian.

"He reflected the mirror," the Librarian displeasingly said. "Now it reflects what is missing."

The mirror showed their counterparts, now showed what's missing.

Behind Ripley, there's a sound of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoing throughout the library and the grey TARDIS materialized. The door opened and Matt stormed out of there with a look on his face. Karen and Arthur remained inside the TARDIS, ready to use the controls if needed while Matt started his spiel with the Librarian.

"Hello, Librarian," he smiled at the Librarian as he got in front of Ripley as he stared up to the Librarian. "Whatcha doing with my friend, Rip?"

Matt's taken to his persona quite well and he's keen on using the Librarian's knowledge to his advantage.

His budding interest in the persona was enough to aggravate the Librarian. It seemed like it wasn't the first time the Librarian dealt with someone like Matt, contrary to him stating no one comes to this library. It didn't stop him from chewing Matt out about his attitude.

The Librarian growled as he shook his head. He decried Matt, "The lord of time, arrogant as his forefathers!"

The attitude reminded the Librarian of the Time Lords before Matt. Prideful, arrogant, condescending, more than anything else, they're the types that are insufferable to the Librarian, compared to Matt, they're absolutely _worse_.

Matt smiled as he figured out from the little blips in his memory and the mirror that there's more to the Librarian's dialogue than he cared to give. In another world, he's just an actor that plays the part. In _his_ world, he _is_ the part.

Matt corrected the Librarian, "No, see, this is where you're wrong, I'm a _Time Lord_. See, you say I'm a lord of time, well, same difference, but it's shorthand and sounds better, don't you think?"

He called himself a Time Lord, even pulled on his suspenders, emphasizing it, and there's a look on Ripley's face that described her internal feelings hearing him call himself a Time Lord. The Librarian held a different look on his face that showed contempt for Matt.

"Time Lord," the Librarian growled. It alone made the Librarian even more aggravated. He knew it and everything attached to it. It's in his nature to know these things, as insignificant as it sounds.

Matt nods. He asks the Librarian, "Yep, you said it yourself. So, are we going to do this diplomatically or should I spaz out and see what happens, yeah?"

The Librarian gave a low growl as he held Ripley's book. He decided to tell Matt something about himself, er, his counterpart, and he said this in a low voice and a fashion that didn't suggest he was just insulting Matt.

"His book finished, but _your's_ is ongoing," he cryptically told Matt. His counterpart's book finished, but not _his_ book. It meant if he lived his book continued. If he died, it'd stopped.

It unsettled Matt, the implications of what the Librarian said, he almost didn't believe him. The Librarian affirmed that the _other_ Matt's book finished, but _this_ Matt's didn't, not yet.

"What do you mean his finished, suppose he lived a long happy life?" Matt sheepishly asked him about the other Matt.

The Librarian gave a deep chuckle as he stated, "Pity he, the bright eyed boy, taken so soon, by cruel men with no eyes."

He didn't give much information what happened to the other Matt nor he wanted to tell Matt. He didn't even want to get the book and show Matt for himself what happened. Just that cruel men with no eyes killed him.

"What do you propose happened?" Matt tried to get him to talk about it more. The Librarian told him that the other Matt tried being heroic, but alas, there's a difference between his show and real life, the cruel men with no eyes cemented that.

Matt wanted to know who these men were, but the Librarian wouldn't tell him. He just once more, cruel men with no eyes killed the other Matt.

He turned his head lightly to Ripley, turning pale at the words. Touching her lightly, it broke her concentration and she boinked. Matt asked if she's okay and she nodded, before turning her attention back to the Librarian.

The Librarian noticed this, too, and gave a slight nod that Matt couldn't see to Ripley, affirming what happened.

"Matt, don't do something stupid," Ripley held his arm as he turned his head towards her. Matt assured her he wasn't planning on that, but he wasn't going to go so easily unless he has assurance that the Librarian wasn't a dire threat and that he'd have to deal with him before they leave.

"Courage, abundant," mused the Librarian. Matt smiled as he nods to the Librarian's muse. He may not always have courage, but when he does, Matt's a force to reckon with.

The Librarian told them there's nothing more for them here, Matt and the others have reflected on themselves and the Librarian had his book corrected with the unwitting aid of Ripley.

Hoisting her book into one of his hands, it disappeared down an aisle as the Librarian looked down at the two.

He told them, "Your actions influence the books. The books tell no lies, for they tell only the truth of your actions."

If they live, the books continue to write their adventures and experiences. Everything they ever did, wrong or right, it's recorded in the books. Once they die, thus their biographies complete and no more chapters written.

Thus their books remain on the shelf, unread, with the others, until a certain point when the Librarian goes back and reads them.

Having gotten what he wanted from Ripley, he no longer wanted them in his library, and as far as he saw, there's nothing in Matt's and the others books that he wanted to fix, only Ripley's. He motioned with his hands for them to leave. He cautioned Matt, "Arrogance what killed one of your forefathers, pray you don't make the same mistake."

One of the previous Time Lords died from his arrogance and failed to realize it in time before his untimely death. If Matt ever grew that arrogant, he might've died the same way as his predecessor.

Matt argued he'd never do something like that, the Librarian responded bluntly that's what _all_ his predecessors said and they've almost died from it hadn't they learned their lessons before certain death.

If Matt had his friends to keep him in line, even at the risk of their friendship, he wouldn't go down the same paths as his predecessors. If all fails, he'll become just as feared as his predecessors if not more. The Librarian made it clear his predecessors all done something when provoked that caused catastrophe.

"Hope to mankind, death to the outsiders," the Librarian cryptically told Matt what his predecessors did. They helped humans and aliens alike when called upon, but gods help their enemies when provoked. Countless enemies of the Time Lords suffered after they've provoked them. Everlasting mistakes that forever marked their races. Some even gone far as going extinct at the hands of an irate Time Lord. Threaten the Time Lords in any fashion, there's no telling what remained of anyone who dared to utter it.

The outsiders in question, the Librarian didn't give much in the way of information, but he stated they're dangerous, single minded, and they'll become Matt's mortal enemies as they've become his predecessors. It's a matter of _when_ they'll turn up, as they've been successfully banished by one of the previous Time Lords. However, certain actions risks bringing them back in greater numbers.

Depending on how Matt handles this, he could've perished from the onslaught, falling into the same fate as some of his predecessors.

"Beware, for one wrong move, they're swifter than death," the Librarian warned that they're quicker to kill Matt than death ever could and that if he's not careful, he'll fall.

"How many of us are there?" Matt wanted to know how many Time Lords are there and the Librarian only told him there's one left. Matt. They've all died. Though masters of time, even Time Lords couldn't escape time forever. Matt needed to be as clever as his counterparts to survive.

Seeing the Librarian wasn't going to come out of his counter and attack them, the two took the time to flee into their TARDIS and left the library without looking back. Upon return to the Odds & Ends, the four sat around the shop as they discussed what they learned.

"We're actors in some other universe," Matt scratched the back of his head. "I kind of want to meet my counterpart, he seems like a handsome devil, don't you think?"

He flashed a smile and Karen rolled her eyes at him. "Don't let it get to your fat head," she poked him in the ribs. Arthur wondered what their counterparts were like, considering it's possible they have vastly different lives than theirs.

"I hope we can meet them," Karen wanted to meet her counterpart. The idea of meeting counterparts would've scared Karen because of numerous web posts about meeting doppelgängers, but the fact she could meet her counterpart and have fun with her, lightened the worry she had.

"Would be nice to meet a likeminded bloke," Arthur agreed on meeting his counterpart.

Matt didn't mind the idea at all. It'd at least give him time to understand what happened to his counterpart and maybe prevent it.

Ripley, looked at them funny, they talked about meeting their counterparts and she stared at them. The talks alone had her have an odd look on her face, that disappeared once Karen started talking to her.

"Although, why wouldn't you have a counterpart?" Karen brought up that Ripley didn't have a counterpart in the mirror. Ripley shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he's just trying to rile me up," she replied.

Arthur frowned and wondered what Ripley's counterpart would've been like and she told him, "Probably doesn't use a cane."

They discussed everything and concluded that somehow, Matt, Karen, and Arthur's counterparts got memories of them and vice versa. "Innit an invasion of privacy, it's no right poking around someone else's memory, I don't care if you're me or not," Arthur complained that his counterpart's memories muddled with his and it's unnerving.

"Something I don't understand," Karen blinked as she pointed. "Why didn't you have a reflection?"

She wanted to know why Ripley didn't have a reflection in the mirror but everyone else did. Ripley didn't answer and Matt had a theory that since he used the Sonic Screwdriver on the mirror, that _they_ wouldn't show in the mirror, only Ripley. Inverted.

"So, it shows our other counterparts, except Ripley's, when it's fixed," Karen tried to understand. "Then when you used the Sonic Screwdriver, Ripley's shows up, but not us?"

It didn't make any sense to her.

The mirror showed Matt and the others a reflection of themselves in another life. Once Matt used the Sonic Screwdriver, it caused a chain reaction and inverted it. Now, it showed the truth. Only Ripley appears in the mirror, the counterparts of Matt, Karen, and Arthur, didn't appear.

"Some adventure, a bit short wasn't it?" Arthur pointed out that it wasn't much of an adventure. Despite what happened. "What were those things that tried to eat us?"

Ripley told him, "Vashta Nerada."

He looked at her funny and she shrugged. She said, "Those are Vashta Nerada, they're tiny little bugs that hide in shadows. They'll eat just about anything that they envelop. It's okay, they're not going to follow us."

Karen asked how she knew that and Ripley said the Librarian told her, but it looked like Ripley knew more she let on, yet she asserts that the Librarian told her and she went from there.

"I hate to meet those again," Arthur flinched at the idea of running into them again. Knowing their luck, the next time, they won't have a mirror to use.

"It would've been nice to read the book he had about me," Karen sighed as she didn't get the chance to find her book and see what the Librarian had on her, but Ripley reminded her that it's better if she didn't read her life story in a book.

Matt frowned, he thought about the other Matt, what the Librarian said, and wondered what happened to the other Matt and the cruel men with no eyes. The little blips he got from him, seemed to stop after a certain point, but anything about the cruel men with no eyes, never showed up in his mind. Then again, the scientists said memories of the other go up to a certain point before the counterparts die and often don't show how they died. When they do, it's often mistaken as a nightmare, but Matt never remembered any dreams with cruel men with no eyes.

Karen wondered why the Librarian called Ripley an interloper despite the fact he called Matt a Time Lord.

"I don't know, he was mad, talked mad, I'm just lucky he didn't pull me apart," Ripley shrugged.

She had an inkling what he meant, but opted to not share it with Karen.

Matt waved his hand, despite this, he's just glad Ripley's alright. Ripley told him he didn't have to worry about her. She can handle herself.

"Doesn't hurt to make sure nothing happens to you," Matt smiled.

Ripley shook her head, already he's letting his newfound title go over his head. She asserted that she's wasn't in peril, but Matt reminded her that he didn't want to chance anything happening to her.

"Friends stick together," Matt reminded her and the others.

He stopped when he remembered and said, "There's going to some changes 'round here, if you don't mind. For the unforeseeable future, when we go on our adventures, if anyone asks, I'm the Doctor."

He proudly proclaimed he's the Doctor.

Ripley held a hand over her face in embarrassment and the others stared at him.

"Doctor _what_?" Karen gestured as she waited for him to add something to the end and when he didn't she shook her head.

"How can you be a doctor?" Arthur disliked Matt saying that, as a nurse, he found it odd.

"Because it's not a question of what doctor he is," Ripley lowered her hand from her face. "It' a matter of doctor _who_."

Matt, now known as the Doctor to people outside his circle of friends and family, strived to make his forefathers proud of him. He wouldn't make the same mistakes they did and he aimed to stop the evils in the worlds at large, one adventure at a time.

"So, what now?" Karen asked him.

Matt, smiling said, "Well, better not to go on another trip since we just come back from one. Say we come back again tomorrow for another round, somewhere else?"

With their plans, the trio left and Ripley closed the shop. She gone up to her flat and stopped at the mirror she installed at the side of the door that greeted her the moment she came in.

Turning her head, she saw herself in the mirror, as herself, no one else. This mirror had its own purpose other than making her flat look bigger, it served to help her. Every time she glimpses into it, not seeing anyone behind her, she exhales. No other mirror but this one, it's age and the makings specifically matched her needs. "He's not behind me," Ripley murmured as she walked away from the mirror and reheated leftovers.

Tomorrow, another day, another adventure, and now Matt's taking his strive as the Doctor. On Ripley's mind, what the Librarian said and it's enough for her to grab a glass of bourbon.

"Cruel men with no eyes," she whispered.

As barebones as the description was, it was enough for Ripley to know exactly what the Librarian meant and it unsettled her. Shaking her head, she winced at the implications,

Ripley spent most of the night drinking until she finally stopped and crawled into bed. She tried to sleep, but woken up by something stirring in her den. Climbing out of bed, she grabbed her cane and hobbled cautiously out of her room. Looking through the den, she didn't see anything until she saw something standing in her mirror, tall, dark, and purple.

"No hard feelings," the only thing said by him before he shot Ripley with his P911 Luger and she collapsed to the ground.

Her eyes fluttered open as she wheezed. Pushing herself up she held her chest and looked down, no bullet holes or blood. Confirming she's still alive, Ripley checked her messages.

The trio wanted to throw a New Year's party since their respected families and friends were elsewhere next week.

Ripley, apprehensively, asked them where they planned to hold it, and Karen and Arthur agreed to host it at their place.

"Surely, you'll come," Ripley read Karen's message. She lowered her mobile and groaned. Christmas was enough for her, but she opted to go, only for Matt's sake.

"The things I do," Ripley mutters as she prepares for the wild adventure waiting for her and the others.

As she readied to leave her flat, she stopped and looked at the mirror. Only her stood in front of it, no one else but her and the den behind her. Sighing, she exited her flat, locked the door, and headed down the stairs.

THE END


	77. Do Androids Dream? Pt 1

On the television sets in the store windows, activists talk to a news reporter about the androids sold in the country. Lifelike in every fashion, yet programmable to do just about anything, treated like nothing more than objects, and if they dreamed, would parliament and everywhere treat them as equals.

"Do androids dream?" challenged the activists. "If droids dream, let them be free!"

Counter protests had people demanding proof that androids dreamed. On their platform, they decried the attempts of their counterparts as trying to give androids rights. Androids, as they said, were nothing more than machines, made for use for sole purpose to serve man, they're not human, they're not granted the same rights as such.

Fringe groups called the activists for the androids perverse, using age old platforms decrying the activism of androids in fear that if androids had rights, they'd obtain rights elsewhere.

On other television sets, parliament talked about the likelihood of androids dreaming, and if there's any truth to it, they'll have their best work on the assessment. They cautioned that they don't know for sure the androids can dream and if it's not simulated or programmed. If androids can in fact dream, then certainly, that'd mean they're no different than the insides of a human, but until then, the great debate continues.

"Mum, can androids dream?" a little boy asked his mum as they walked past the television sets. His mum shrugged as she replied, "I don't think they can, Tim, they're just machines. Machines can't possibly dream."

She pulled him along and he noticed a display of androids in another storefront and looked up to them. These were only domestic models. Nannies for couples with children, caregivers for those feeble, and their lifelike eyes stared out the window. The little boy looked at a nanny, the Kara model, and asked his mum if he can have that for Christmas. His mum told him if he's good, Santa might bring him one for Christmas and he hurried with her towards the crosswalk.

Technologically advanced, there's been breakthroughs such as self-driving cars, healthcare, and androids. Androids became commonplace that even those with low-income can afford at least a low-end model. Akin to a mobile, almost 88% of the population owned at least one android.

The original versions of the androids didn't take well, due to their robotic appearance, it turned off quite a lot of people. Once the corporation behind the androids, Delco, redeveloped the line to look more human, the public became more accepting of them, and the corporation went from there.

Androids, commonplace, there's special areas for them where they stand, not to take up place, and make it easier for them to find. Special buses that collects them and bring them to their programmed destinations.

Different models to fit different needs, there's androids made for construction, androids for healthcare providers, androids for factories, androids for police, and many more sectors there's at least one or two androids.

The most popular model of the androids for the general consumers, Kara, the nanny android meant for homes with children, pets, and she's programmed to cook, clean, look after animals and children, and given a friendly face for the children to trust better.

In the adult sector, it saw an uptick of androids working in brothels, movies, and many other parts that need no mention. There's pushback by human workers, fearing that androids would've pushed them out of their jobs, since androids didn't risk contracting pregnancies, STDs, and other inherent risks that come with working in the adult sector.

Which, led to a downside to the androids. Since the androids became more compatible with life, they've taken over jobs that otherwise managed by humans, and led to an uptick of personnel laid off and replaced with android workers. This caused violence towards them to rise sharply, from .04% to a whopping 45% and there's reports of the number rising steadily.

Since the laws murky on androids and their rights, the best parliament did, make it so it's a severe fine for damaging androids, especially those in private sectors such as healthcare. The high fines for destroying androids kept most violence to a minimal, but as the growing uncertainty continues, the time for violence started growing and no fines would've prevented them from attacking and destroying androids. Countless androids suffered unrepairable damages that they're stripped for parts and the rest destroyed, and due to insurance and warranties covering the destruction of the androids, newer models were sent to affected parties.

It's calculated that insurance and warranties covered over nearly £30, 000, 000 in damages and replacement of androids. The numbers continue to rise with the unrest caused by the unemployment.

It's been a controversial history for Delco, since it's founding and the presence of the androids, opponents rose against the implementations of androids due to the above fears, but Delco swore they'll implement them slowly so the market can adjust for the androids and human workers. Unfortunately, corporations swept for the androids to replace their workers, no pays or required health benefits made them pay handsomely for the top of the line models for their work. So suddenly, they drove the unemployment high without the market a chance to correct itself.

Delco argued that because of the corporations refusing to wait for the market to correct, that's why the unemployment is so high. However, opponents swear that Delco knowingly allowed the corporations to buy up their stocks of androids before they went to the public and used them the first chance, they got to push out human workers.

Arguing against the claims, Delco refused to admit wrongdoing and that they didn't allow the corporations to instantly implement androids with the pretense of getting them dependent on them.

There's still controversy over Delco's patents and technology they vehemently held from public use. It went after those who've made their own hack androids, suing them for infringement, and bankrupting their business. The hack androids confiscated, destroyed. There's a hotline people can call if they suspect an android not being a Delco android and workers from the plant will come and inspect the android. If it's found to've not been from a certified Delco plant, then it's taken to the decommission plant where it's destroyed, and a fine issued to the owner of the android. If they cannot pay the fine, then a citation for their appearance in court is issued. It's unheard of for costs of damages to range around the 20,000s if not more. If the defendant cannot pay for the fine then, it's expected that Delco can incite wage garnishments until the fine is paid. If the defendant is unemployed, due to the laws, the corporation cannot strip them of any benefits they've earned from their unemployment benefits. Instead, they're jailed for two years as a compromise, but if they're suspected and found as distributors of non-Delco androids, then they risk ten years max.

Lawsuits flowed in from people arguing against the perceived obscene oversight Delco had, but so far, it hasn't made a dent in Delco's strongarm in the android market.

The sole distributor and maker, remaining as Delco for the near future, as the corporation fights to keep it that way.

Although, there's a steady increase in a movement demanding android built by other manufacturers, decrying Delco as monopolizing android technology to further their gain. It's gaining traction as years went by, that Delco's implicated in scandals, bribing officials to pass laws against the manufacturing of non-Delco androids, going far as outlawing self-repairs and going to non-Delco repair shops.

The convergence of different issues, such as android rights, unemployed human workers, privacy issues stemming from the androids, and so on, it's becoming a hot kettle with the general public, causing parliament to consider legislation.

Several rallies held all over the UK, demanding Delco's monopolization on android technology to end and for it to no longer have holdings over court rulings.

Fights against Delco and for androids, continue well into 2077 in the neo playground that became London, now affectionally called, Neo London.

In Neo London, the sprawling metropolitan made special areas designated for androids. Places on buses, trains, and so on, specifically for androids. Corners for android pickup by city officials for androids left at charging stations scattered around the metropolitan.

While Neo London certainly lived up to its name, there's an underbelly that's not so lively. Due to the rampant unemployment caused by the androids, drugs are commonplace, the favourite for the locals, dubbed by dealers and police, Red Mist. A nasal spray that looks like a decongestion spray found in pharmacies around the metropolitan area, sprays a red mist into the nasal passages of users. Akin to cocaine, Red Mist, smuggled in from cartels and other moguls from other countries, manufactured in dens and distributed to buyers everywhere.

There's a stronger version of the Red Mist, but it's potent that low-level dealers can't get their hands on a stock, and it's so potent that the manufacturers never sell it outside special cases. Called the Blood Mist, it's potent enough to cause memory loss and effects similar to PCP, an outdated and unsold drug, but carried far greater risks than regular Red Mist as it's cut with stronger drugs. There's rumors that the reason it's called Blood Mist, patrons who've used it, suffered prolonged nose bleeds that caused them to pass out from the blood loss and died as blood congealed in their lungs and throat. It's hinted that people who've used this version range from politicians, celebrities, and policemen.

Rampant drugs use, unemployment, and the fears for the future, wage their own wars within Neo London and other parts of the world.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, Matt looked around as others filed out on the rooftop of a building, overlooking parts of the lit-up city at night. Overhead they heard shouting and two men running across the rooftops adjacent from them. One man chased the other. The man being chased jumped over to the rooftop they're situated on and stopped to look at them.

"Doctor?" he blinked at Matt. Matt looked down to a letter he received and replied, "Jack?"

He nods. Matt looked past him to see the man chasing him hurrying towards their rooftop and Jack sighed. "No time to talk, gotta run," Jack smiled as he ran away from them just as the other man jumped over to the rooftop and spotted Jack jumping down the rooftop and kept running after him.

"What did you get yourself into, mister?" Karen poked Matt. Matt flinched and replied he didn't know, that he gotten a letter from someone called Jack and he needed help with a conspiracy, so, there they are.

"So much for a quiet New Year's," Arthur sighed as they hurried to follow Jack and the man chasing him.


	78. Do Androids Dream? Pt 2

By the time Matt and the others caught up, Jack's already gone and the man chasing him looked around, trying to find him, and he turned his head towards them and tilts his head. "You were speaking with the suspect," said the man as he went towards them. Matt held an arm over the others as he stood in front of them.

"Do you know where he's going?" Matt heard the man ask. Matt admitted that he really didn't know, he just arrived. The man looked behind Matt to look at the others and he asked, "Who're you?"

Matt introduced himself, "I'm the Doctor."

The man tilted his head. He echoed, "The Doctor?"

Matt nodded. The man looked past him again and asked, "Who're they?"

Matt introduced them as his companions.

"The Doctor…?" the man quizzically blinked at the name. "Sir, you understand you and your companions have implicated yourselves in a Level "A" crime?"

Matt blinked as he sheepishly asked, "What's Level "A"?"

The man told him, "A felony. I'm going to have to bring you down to the station."

Looking back to his companions, Matt turned back to him and stated, "There's been some sort of mistake, sir. We just got here."

The man told him he can explain his side of the story down at the station. The four watched as he had a vacant stare for a minute and he animated, requesting they hold out their hands, as officers climbed up the side of the building via the ladder.

With cuffs on them, the four marched down to the bottom of the alleyway and led into police cruisers waiting on the curb.

In an hour, the four arrived at the police station as the man, now known as Inspector John, led them to a sitting area while he talked to the Inspector Detective.

"Oh wonderful, as if I didn't already have flashbacks," Arthur groaned as he sat in his spot next to Karen. He hated the last time they were in a police station, he hated it now. He looked across to Matt and asked, "Okay, what exactly did Jack ask you to do, get arrested?"

Matt shirked in his spot. In his letter, Jack asked him to meet him on the rooftop, of course, he didn't account that Inspector John would've caught up to him. He neglected to mention the part in his letter that he committed a felony and now because of a brief exchange, the four's associated with it.

"Don't think we're going to find a lawyer willing to help us," Karen blinked as she looked around. "What sort of conspiracy was he on about?"

Matt wasn't sure either, just that in the letter, Jack swore the androids dreamed, and Delco's well-aware, but they didn't want the public to know or else by law, the androids are recognized as people, which would've opened Delco up to a record breaking lawsuit of modern day slavery. Something that they'd want to avoid, else risk inevitable incarceration.

"He couldn't go far," Ripley slowly blinked as she looked around. "When we get out, we'll go looking for him, then we can ask him ourselves."

Matt frowned. This wasn't what he exactly planned. All he expected, talk with Jack about the conspiracy, figure out how the plans then, and go from there. Obviously, with this, it threw a wrench in his plans and now he's scrambling to find a new plan while avoiding jail time.

Luckily, this time, they brought their CSSs with them, all they'd have to do was get the police to think they're undercover or some other, they'll let them off without a hitch, and they can go find Jack.

"Okay, here's the plan, we're undercover and we were going to meet Jack. We didn't tell the inspector outright because we didn't want to break our ruse," Matt told them the plan getting out of the police station. All they needed to do, tell whoever interrogates them, they're undercover, and the CSSs does the rest.

With their plan, the four waited until Inspector John walked back to them with Inspector Detective Clancy. "So, a little meetup on the rooftop?" Clancy looked around the four as they stared up at him. He summed what John told him and the four disagreed that they've committed any crimes. Sighing, Clancy heard that excuse all the time, and had John take them to separate interrogation rooms.

Due to her knee, John took Ripley to a separate interrogation room.

Sitting in the small room, Matt looked around, the only things he saw, the two white chairs, nailed down table, and the reflective two-way mirror he stared into. Of course, he's wearing his favorite tweed jacket and that alone's going to catch noise from whoever interrogates him.

Awkwardly, he tried to look behind him, but Clancy cuffed his hands behind the chair that made movement barely possible. Above his head, a camera pointed down at him. "Blimey," Matt remembered. When John brought them to the station, he confiscated Matt's Sonic Screwdriver. Matt tried to explain it away, but it seemed John's not convinced that his Sonic Screwdriver's just a novelty screwdriver.

He hoped to convince Clancy that he and his companions were just undercover agents and his screwdriver isn't a weapon.

His eyes moved towards the door as Clancy entered the interrogation room. Unlike the clean-cut John with a youthful look that would've swoon girls, Clancy's wearing a dusty trench coat and didn't put much effort into making his peppered hair look combed among other things. Older than John, 50s if Matt had to guess, and his clothing choice looked like somewhere between the 40s noir scene and renaissance of retro fashion. It painted a picture in Matt's head that Clancy was born sometime in the 2020s.

Which meant for Matt, he'd be around his 90s in 2077, almost forty years Clancy's senior. He didn't know how to feel about this.

"Okay, my name is Inspector Detective Clancy Bowen and if you give me any trouble, I promise you, by the time they bounce you to Sing Sing, you'll wish it happened sooner," Clancy summed the interrogation room eloquent he expected from Matt. "State your name for the record."

Matt told him, "I'm the Doctor."

Clancy sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He lowered his hand and asked Matt, "Yeah, he told me that. Look, I don't have to roughhouse you, do I?"

Matt told him where his CSS was and Clancy retrieved it. Telling him everything, Matt watched him open the CSS and read the writings it showed him.

"Christ, an undercover agent," Clancy rolled his eyes. "God, why did I have to come in today?"

He shoved the CSS back in Matt's pocket and took off his cuffs. Tossing them on the table, Clancy asked what business Matt had with the suspect in the felony case.

"I don't know, he contacted me, I was coming by to meet him," Matt told Clancy as he rubbed his writs, pinched by the cuffs. "Now, before we go further, can I have my screwdriver back?"

Clancy looked at him funny and sighed. He got up from his spot and went to the door. Opening it, he poked his head out and asked for someone to fetch Matt's Sonic Screwdriver. Waiting, an officer handed Clancy the Sonic Screwdriver and he took it from the officer before closing the door. Walking over he handed Matt back his Sonic Screwdriver and he stared at it quizzically. "What's it for?" Clancy asked Matt.

Matt smiled and said it's his Swiss Army knife. Clancy couldn't comprehend it, but he accepted it as such. "Okay, so, what possible reason does a wanted man have in contacting an undercover agent?" Clancy looked at Matt as he asked what did Jack want.

Telling him in honest, Matt replied, "He said that the androids dreamed and Delco's covering it up. I'm not certain what else, I was hoping to gain insight, hadn't he fled from Inspector John."

Clancy sighed and shook his head. He responded that John's pretty quick on the uptick and he'll find John in no time. "It's his thing, gives him something to do," he explained to Matt.

Matt asked about the others, whether they can leave too, since they're his fellow agents. "Look, I couldn't care less what the M5 say about this guy, but he's committing felons in my city, and I'm supposed to just hand him over to you?" Clancy rubbed his eyes as he groaned. He hated nothing more than having to work in conjunction with the M5.

"I'm sorry, sir, but those are the rules," Matt leaned on the idea he's working with the M5 and Clancy hated the words coming out of his mouth. He asked Matt, "What am I supposed to do with the pile of paperwork he's making me go through?"

Matt shrugged as he tells him, "Well, I'm sure my superiors would've appreciated them motorized."

Clancy fired off some choice words about Matt's superiors at M5 and he told Matt to get up and for him and his "friends" to leave the station.

"I can't believe this, if I'm not dealing with grannies with lost androids, I'm dealing with M5 agents," Clancy hissed that he's been dealt the short end of the law enforcement stick. If he's not dealing with cases that would've driven his younger subordinates mad, he's dealing with hotshots from M5 that come in and assume control over any interesting cases.

Clancy walked with Matt out of the interrogation room and went to collect the others. All went well, until they neared the interrogation room with Ripley. John held his hands against Ripley's cane as she tried to bash him over the head. Apparently, their interrogation didn't go so civilly as planned and Matt watched Clancy ask John what happened while John effortlessly held back the cane as Ripley struggled to bash him, irate.

John spoke unaffected by Ripley pushing hard on her cane. "I interrogated the suspect, Inspector Detective, but when I brought up that she needed medical attention for her knee, she's attempting to assault me with her cane," he plainly told Clancy what happened.

During the interrogation, John made the mistake of noticing her knee and said she needed medical attention. However, Ripley disagreed, and despite John trying, Ripley wouldn't let him call for a medical doctor.

"Calm down, both of you," Clancy told them. Ripley stopped trying to bash John over the head with her cane and John released the cane, almost sending her backwards. "John, these are M5 agents."

John stared at him quizzically and he affirmed that yes, Matt, Ripley, and the others, were undercover agents. "Sir, I don't understand," John couldn't believe that Ripley was a M5 agent as she righted herself, staring at him with dagger eyes.

Clancy informed him that yes, they're agents, and they're leaving, that this case didn't belong to them anymore, it's M5.

"Sir, I don't believe they are," John argued against Clancy's assessment.

Clancy sighed and apologized to Matt and the others, John's an inspector android, part of the appeal for this type of android, he sees and hears thing that humans can't see or hear. Rather than handling a giant black light looking for fluids, John can easily do it with his own eyes. He's a walking crime lab, essentially, he'll report back things found at crime scenes in real time, cutting down time it takes to get reports. Mostly, John deals with android related crimes, but with the arrival of Jack, it's escalated into intellectual theft. "Probably can make toast if you ask him," Clancy summed the things John can do.

"Sir, please, I don't believe these people are agents of M5, if you don't mind, I'd like to run them through the agency's database," John didn't believe Matt and the others could've been agents. Clancy told him not to bother, they wouldn't show up in the database anyway because they're undercover, and he didn't want to deal with harassment suits because of John's hindrance. "As weird as they dress and violent they can get, they're not our problem, John."

Since John was an android, he couldn't scan them without Clancy's expressive order. As much as he protested, Clancy had the final say, and he couldn't ignore his directive to follow orders. He watched Clancy lead the four out of the hallway, a disapproved look briefly appeared on his face, before his default stoic reappeared, and he returned to his primary directive.

"Rip, you don't have to be so combative," Karen scolds Ripley for almost ruining their chances of escaping the police station. Ripley staunchly replied, "I don't _need_ a doctor!"

Arthur looked towards Matt and asked, "Okay, we got out of there, what now?"

He wanted to know how'd they'll find Jack without running into the inspectors again. Inspector John's on the nose that they're not really M5 agents and even if he wouldn't go against the directive, it's not too much a stretch to assume he wouldn't try to force Clancy's hand.

"Well, he's a felon, right?" Matt looked at him. "That'd mean he wouldn't come up for air, not without the inspectors finding him. My guess, he's in the underbellies."

Looking around, Ripley reminded them they'll have to go back to the TARDIS and then find a place to use at their base. "With Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, they'll find it, we can't have it in the open," Ripley told them. "I think we better check into a hotel and bring it to one of our rooms."

Agreeing with Ripley the four looked for a hotel to stay in while they figure out the conspiracy that Jack inadvertently roped them into. In their trek back, they looked around, seeing couples walking down the boardwalks with an android trailing behind them, carrying their shopping bags. Some androids pushed strollers while the parents casually walked ahead, blank looks on their faces. It unsettled the four watching how quiet and calm the androids compared to their chaotic human counterparts.

"Androids as servants," Karen blinked as she looked around. "What do you think happens if they do dream?"

Ripley flatly told her, "Civil war's inevitable. Even if there's humans willing to accept androids as equal, there's plenty that's willing to wage wars against them. No matter their creed, skin, race, and so on, there's always something to complain about."

History proved that when faced with the idea that they've treat those they considered subhuman as equals, humans often fought tooth and nail to keep the status quo.

Segregation, slavery, lynch mobs, legislation, concentration camps, and so forth, humans know no bounds in cruelty to those they considered lesser than them.

It'd have to be the younger generation to change the world for the better, because while there's few willing to change their minds, a lot of stubborn people still existed.

When looked at, Ripley flatly stated, "Humans destroy themselves over petty arguments. They'll destroy themselves over androids and then when androids no longer fit their platforms, they'll move on to the next best thing and continue from there."

It's abundantly clear Ripley knew more what she talked about and honestly, she described the human nature well.

For every person willing to treat an android as any other, there's another that treats them as robotic servants.

"What do you think Jack's plans are?" Arthur wondered what Jack planned if his message was anything to go by.

Matt suggested that he's an activist, that somehow got into contact with him because he thinks he can help prove Delco's aware of their androids having minds of their own.

Ripley casted doubts, believing there's more than meets the eye and they'd have to figure it out. "Nobody does anything altruistic for nothing," she reasoned. If there's anything she learned, there's a difference between an activist trying to stop a rainforest from total deforestation and an activist with an agenda of their own and they're using the week's flavor to garner favor.

"Do you think they'll follow us?" Arthur wondered if the Inspector and Inspector Detective would've followed them. The android, John, sounded skeptical about them being actual M5 agents, and he's worried the android would've followed them back to the TARDIS.

Matt didn't believe so. Clancy didn't want to deal with them the moment they used their CSSs to pass off as M5 agents.

"I'm glad Inspector John didn't see our CSSs," Karen noted that if he's an android, the CSSs wouldn't work on him or any androids for that matter. Humans and certain aliens are easily misled by the CSSs, but not an android that's programmed with a perspective that saw through the veiled lie.

It took a while finding a hotel still led by a human. Majority they came across had counters worked exclusively by androids. With the fear of the androids seeing pass the CSSs, the four continued searching until they came across a rather ritzy hotel in Neo King's Row with humans working the counter. Apparently, there's good money in keeping androids as bellboys and janitorial staff and keep the humans as the receptionist.

"Hello, may I help you?" Mary the Receptionist asked them as they strolled up to the counter. With his charms and the help of his CSS, Matt acquired three rooms for the four. One shared by Karen and Arthur. One for Ripley. One for Matt. With their keycards, the four left for their rooms.

"Okay, I'll retrieve the TARDIS and take it to my room," Matt told them the plan on the way up in the automated guest lift. "It's pretty late, so I think we should get some to eat, and restart our search tomorrow."

By the time they found a hotel that didn't have androids running the counter, it gotten late out, and since they didn't have their bearings yet, Matt didn't want them roaming the streets of Neo London so late at night. It'd be dangerous and he didn't want any more shenanigans for the evening.

Before Ripley can suggest it, Matt made it explicitly clear, he's going to get the TARDIS and hide it in his room. She's walked a long time and her knee needs a rest. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor," Matt pointed at her. Ripley retorted, "Keep it up and _you'll_ need a doctor."

They found their rooms, on the same stretch of the hallway, and once Matt looked around his, he found a spot for the TARDIS. Ripley handed him the key to it and told him to be careful. "Aren't I always?" Matt smiled. Ripley flatly replied, "No."

Sighing, Matt wore the key under his bow tie and shirt, before leaving to fetch the TARDIS.

Ripley sat on her bed, almost sinking into the mattress because of how soft compared to hers. Struggling to right herself, Ripley heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS. Instead of muffled by the walls, it's close, and she watched as it materialized right before her eyes and Matt stepped out and stopped.

The two shared an awkward look as Matt realized his error. "Uh, sorry, wrong room," Matt blushed as he disappeared back into the TARDIS and tried to use the controls to move the TARDIS into his room, but to no avail.

He stepped out of the TARDIS, still blushing, as he admitted that the TARDIS wouldn't move and seemed inclined to stay in the same room as Ripley.

"We could switch rooms, it's already here," Ripley pointed out she and Matt could've switched rooms since the TARDIS already materialized in this one.

Matt thought about that. He got shocked by the console from the mere mention of switching rooms. It appeared, for the time being, the TARDIS stays in Ripley's room.

"Picky thing, it is," Ripley commented. She dug around for one of the "Do Not Disturb" signs in the drawer beside her and grabbed it as the red-faced Matt moved towards her door.

"I'm _really_ sorry," Matt apologized for popping up in her room instead of his.

Sighing, Ripley informed him, she wasn't coming out of the shower in a towel, so it wasn't like he has anything to be embarrassed about. "Besides, that damn thing has a mind of its own. It probably did this as a joke," Ripley waved his concerns that he accidentally walked into her room.

Matt handed her back the key before he forgot and he asked if she planned to come with them to dinner. Ripley pondered about it and stood up from her bed. Locking the TARDIS, she put the key around her neck and held the "Do Not Disturb" sign in her hand as she walked out with Matt.

To the amusement of the TARDIS, Karen and Arthur left their room the same time as Ripley and Matt left hers. They informed the two that the TARDIS decided to play a joke on Matt and instead of appearing in his room, it appeared in Ripley's room, and they couldn't switch rooms, the TARDIS wouldn't allow it.

Locking their respected rooms, the four left in the guest lift, making their way down, and decided to try the attached restaurant operated by the hotel, since it's late and none of them wanted to do any more walking.

Android waiters walked the restaurant, taking orders, getting drinks, assuming the duties of human waiters, and one android waiter led Matt and the others to a booth seat.

Handing them their menus, the android, named Sasha, stated the evening's specials while the four looked over their menus. Matt ordered a mixed drink, Karen wanted a martini, Arthur wanted seltzer water, and Ripley ordered house bourbon on the rocks.

Sasha nodded and left to get their drinks, leaving the four to look over the menu. "All this looks so good," Karen mused as she looked over her menu. Arthur planned to do half of one thing and half of another because he didn't know what to pick. Ripley searched the menu for something spicy or strongly bitter before settling on spicy Indian chicken curry with jasmine rice.

Returning with their drinks, Sasha handed them off before taking their orders.

"Tomorrow we'll look for Jack," Matt summed as he drank from his glass. "We'll go over the letter and see if he left any clues. Hopefully, he's left us something we can use to find him."

Karen sipped on her martini and pointed out, "Assuming we don't run into them again."  
She referred to Inspector John and Inspector Detective Clancy.

Arthur nods. He added, "That android knows we're not with the M5!"

Ripley reminded them that Inspector John couldn't do anything without explicit orders. They're fine. "On the off chance we're not, we do have our ways around problems," she raised her right hand and pointed towards Matt.

"You don't suppose this led into the Detective we met, do you?" Arthur wondered while drinking from his cup if the events from 2077 helped kickstart a revolution that allowed androids the same amenities and rights as humans, thus allowing the four to meet Detective Overton, as he was an android detective with his own agency.

Ripley summed, "Anything's possible, Art. Suppose Jack's actions helped them find their freedom, but until we find him, we'll have to keep our heads clear."

The four discussed their plans until Sasha returned with their food and they ate their dinner. They didn't have to worry about the bill, their "reservations" at the hotel paid for their meals. Once they finished polishing off their plates and their drinks, Sasha confirmed their stay at the hotel before allowing them to leave the table.

"Oh, I'm stuffed," Karen held a hand over her stomach. Arthur nodded. He adds, "I might not move an inch tonight."

Karen made a joke at his expense and Matt and Ripley awkwardly looked at the couple before walking with them back to the guest lift.

Returning to their rooms, the four said their good nights to each other before disappearing into their respected rooms.

Ripley yawned as she prepared for bed. She looked over to the TARDIS in the corner of her room and asked it, "Is it funny to you, to make that poor man look like a cherry tomato, that's a poor joke, even for you. Are you happy with yourself?"

Of course, the TARDIS didn't tell her and she sighed. She reached over to the lamp and turned it off. Ripley struggled to fall asleep, but found the mattress too soft for her liking. Groaning she sat up and tried to think of a way to sleep. She could sleep on the floor, but it'd be a disservice to the janitorial staff if she did that.

Looking over to the TARDIS, she lowered her head. "I don't suppose you have rooms in there, do you?" Ripley asks it as she got out of bed and hobbled towards the TARDIS. Unlocking it with the key, she opened it and entered it.

To her surprise, in the never-ending hallways, Ripley found a bedroom with a bed. She sat on it and the mattress firm for her liking. Throwing up her feet, she told the TARDIS, "I don't want any funny business and I'd appreciate it if you don't blare in my ear in the morning."

Within minutes, she dozed off.


	79. Do Androids Dream? Pt 3

Waking up from her slumber, Ripley rubbed her eyes as she pushed herself up from the bed. Only one-night terror that evening, good enough for her, and she walked out into the hallway of the TARDIS.

Knowing them, the others would've wanted breakfast before they go looking for Jack, and Ripley sighs as she stepped out of the TARDIS into her hotel room.

Ripley stopped when she noticed an unusual bulge in the center of her bed. She had no reason to believe it's Matt or the others and she definitely had no reason to believe it's Mallory up to her tricks again. Just before she went into the TARDIS, she made the bed up, now there's an odd bulge that wasn't there before.

Locking the TARDIS behind her, she wore the key, and silently walked over to the side of the bed with her eyes squarely on the bulge in the bed.

She raised her cane and poked it. Hearing a murmur and the bulge moving, she narrowed her eyes on the bulge, and poked it, this time harder. Distinctly, Ripley heard a man's voice, murmuring angry.

Deciding to make a point, Ripley stuck her cane in her left hand and slowly moved her right hand towards the bulge. If whomever slept on her bed wasn't moving on his own, this'll put a pep in his step. Gently she rested her hand on his side and seconds of using her right hand, he barreled out of her bed.

Nothing but nonsense came out of his mouth as he spazzed on the ground. His eyes wildly looking around and stopped when they saw Ripley towering over him, holding her twitching hand.

"Jack, I presume?" Ripley stared down at him.

Jack angrily asked, "What did you do that for?"

Ripley bluntly told him, "I wasn't aware I ordered an idiot from the mini bar!"

She heard knocking on the door and went to answer it. Matt stood in front of the door, asking if she's alright, he heard noises.

Ripley showed him that they didn't need to look for Jack at all, he'd broken into Ripley's hotel room and slept in her bed.

Jack pointed out, "Well, you weren't using it!"

Ripley pointed out for him, "I didn't recall _inviting_ you, either."

Matt demanded to know why Jack was in her room and Jack admitted he couldn't break into Matt's because quote Jack, "For someone like you, you take up an entire bed!"

Self-explanatory reason Jack didn't break into Karen and Arthur's hotel room.

Jack didn't see Ripley, just the oddly disjointed grey police box. He figured she'd left for something and wasn't coming back, so he decided to sleep in her bed. He pointed out that she wasn't sleeping in it at the time he did it and he was going to slip out before she got back.

"How did you break into my room?" Ripley asked him and he replied that hotel keycards are easy to pinch, especially the Theresa's since they just reuse keycards.

Matt crossed his arms as he asked Jack _why_ he broke into her room. Jack admitted that the plan was to introduce himself to the gang, but by the time he snuck in, everyone was asleep, and he thought he could wait for them to wake up.

"Okay, Jack, for me to help you, with whatever you're trying to do, I'm going to have to ask you to remove yourself from my mate's room and get your own," Matt summed what he wanted from Jack in order for Matt to help him.

Jack pointed out that he couldn't get a room at the Theresa's. He didn't have money and the aforementioned problem he has with the law. His knowledge about the hotel helped him sneak in, but he couldn't check out.

"Find another hotel room to bungle in, then," Matt waved his hand, agitatedly. Jack wanted to be in the Theresa's _because_ they're already there and he didn't want to travel back and forth to try to talk to them.

"Takes too long," he brought up and Matt shook his head at this claim.

He stated flatly, "Well, you're not staying here, that's a fact."'

Jack pointed out that for a doctor, he's not very nice. "I'm worse," Ripley chimed in as she pointed at Jack.

Jack pointed out that he needed Matt's help and Matt told him once more, if he wanted his help, he'd have to get his own room.

"Cut you a deal, yeah?" Jack offered Matt. "Get me a room and I'll tell you what I know about the androids and Delco."

It seemed clean cut, but neither duo wanted to take it. They wanted him gone. However, he pointed out, without him, they couldn't traverse Neo London safely. "I also know the passcodes and such," Jack summed what he knew.

Looking between each other. Matt said he'll talk it over with Ripley, and they both went to the other side of the room and discussed it.

"He knows things," Ripley frowned while they talked. "I doubt the police will help us; Inspector Detective Clancy definitely wanted us gone when we pretended, we're M5 agents."

Matt groaned as he rubbed his face. "I don't like this," he raised concerns about Jack. Ripley thought about it and said, "Well, he's not going quietly and if we don't want to run into them again, we can't afford him running his mouth."

They talked it over. Ripley suggested that to quell Jack, Matt give up his hotel room to him. He'd stay in her hotel room and she'll sleep in the TARDIS. "I don't like the mattress, it's too soft," Ripley complained about the mattress in her hotel room.

Matt realized the other option, if he and Jack shared his hotel room, and from glimpsing towards Jack, Matt rather not sleep in the same hotel room as him.

There's no possible way he's letting Jack share the hotel room with Ripley and the TARDIS.

Since they couldn't get him a hotel room to stay in, the only option, give him Matt's. It wasn't like they paid for the hotel room to begin with.

"Um, I mean, are you sure you're alright with me staying in your hotel room?" Matt asked.  
Ripley nods.

"It's either you _or_ him," Ripley pointed out their option.

Matt turned his head to face Jack. He informed Jack, "Okay, Jack, here's the deal and listen: you stay in my hotel room for the duration of this conspiracy. Understood?"

Jack nods.

"Good, now I'll give you my keycard, just for formality, and _never_ do this again," Matt shoved his keycard into Jack's chest.

Ripley came towards them and warned Jack.

"You do that again, I'll make sure the next time, you'll wish I shocked you again," she warned him about what'll happen if he did that ever again. Hint: it involved her cane and his head and her beating him within an inch of his life. Jack sighed, "Fair enough."

With the situation sorted, the three left Ripley's room and Ripley immediately locked her hotel room. Karen and Arthur left their hotel room and noticed Jack standing in between Matt and Ripley.

"That was quick," Karen noted as she went over to them with Arthur trailing behind. She looked at Jack and tilted her head. "Where did you find him?"

Ripley told her, "In my bed."

Karen slapped Jack immediately before Ripley told her that she wasn't in the bed at the time, instead sleeping in the TARDIS.

Retracting her hand, Karen apologized, and Jack told her he's felt worse. Arthur pointed at him and told him that because of him, the police almost arrested them in connection with his crime.

"Oh, I'm sure you handled yourselves fine," Jack waved his hand and Ripley gave him a look. She informed him, "Although the Inspector Detective didn't care about us after the fact, I don't trust the Inspector android."

She told him that the Inspector android, John, wised to their tricks and attempted to oust them hadn't Inspector Detective Clancy explicitly told him he couldn't do it on grounds they're M5 agents.

"Well, now you saved us the trouble, a little context would be nice," Matt reminded Jack he needed to explain himself.

Jack's brown eyes lit up as he remembered. Nodding, he said he'll tell Matt and the others everything, over breakfast. He's rather hungry and he couldn't think straight without something to eat.

Groaning, Matt let him tag along with them to the restaurant attached to the hotel under the pretense he gets to the point to why he called Matt and the others here. He's already annoyed with Jack as it is and him stalling isn't helping Matt's opinion of him.

Heading down to the guest lift, the five walked into the restaurant and sat around the booth. Jack introduced himself as Captain Jack Harkness. He insisted to the skeptical Ripley that he's a captain and Karen questioned what captain he was.

"Oh, I can't really say, it's a bit of a problem for me really," Jack admitted that he couldn't exactly tell the four much due to his job.

Ripley asked, "What sort of job?"

Jack stated, "The kind that gets me into trouble if I talk about it."

He couldn't talk about his job else he risked discipline from his superiors. All he can say, he's a captain, and he needed Matt's help. "Heard you 'round some parts, said if anyone can help it's you," Jack explained how he got the idea to contact Matt.

Their adventures and shenanigans drew them attention, enough to warrant someone from a secret position to seek them out. Matt couldn't tell whether to be humble or concerned they've gained that much attention.

"Well, what do you want?" Arthur wanted to know what Jack wanted from them other than the androids.

Jack sighed as he explained.

"Look, my mate Ianto's missing, and I know that damn company done something to him," Jack admitted to them why he called Matt.

His friend, Ianto, tasked in investigating the company disappeared. Jack knew something went wrong, because Ianto didn't report back, and he's worried something happened to him.

"What was he investigating?" Matt asked Jack.

Digging his fork in the eggs, Jack told him that some records and internal documents showed something going on in Delco. "He found out that it used to be an adult entertainment company, Delos," he told Matt before eating his eggs and bacon on some toast.

Karen asked, "What's wrong with that?"

In between chewing his food, Jack elaborated.

"When Delos was in business, they used to run these adult amusement parks. Each park a different theme and their own set of androids. They weren't advanced then, but they were close to what they turned into now," Jack explained how Delos used to run.

Exclusive adult amusement parks where patrons could live out their most exotic fantasies, within the confines of the amusement park rules. Androids made within the specifications of the themed amusement parks, could either engage with patrons with friendly chats, sanctioned fights, and shagging.

Jack emphasized the parks were adult only for a reason.

During the long run, Delos suffered multiple malfunctions. Their androids either broke down, ignored their programming, and some even went far as _killing_ patrons. Delos managed to pay off the lawsuits from the families of the killed patrons, but lawmakers wanted a thorough investigation into the company and the company panicked.

"Destroyed their records, their androids, everything," Jack told them as he drank his coffee.

Ripley inquired, "How come nobody suspected them returning?"

Jack replied, "Well, they shut down roughly, oh, 2030, it'll be forty-seven years in August since they shut down."

Waiting for the controversy to die down, Delos restructured into Delco. Instead of adult entertainment, they worked to manufacture and produce androids at a scale unprecedented.

"Back then, other companies made their own androids, but after Delos' folded, the market went bust because nobody knew how safe the androids were," Jack summed why now Delco became the sole manufacturer of androids. The competition folded and there hadn't been an interest of rekindling the android boom until Delos came back as Delco.

"Pretty smart," Arthur commented on how Delco single handily got their hands on the android market and monopolized it.

Jack agreed, but reminded him, "Well, that's before the troubles started again."

Matt inquired what troubles. Jack informed him that Delco used parts of their old androids in the new androids, cost cutting measures, and it's showing with concerns that the new androids are acting up as their predecessors.

"Delco assured their stockholders that they taken extra care in ensuring androids never stepped out of line or hurt a human," Jack summed what Ianto learned from working undercover in the corporation. "They said there's a kill switch in all the androids they manufactured and if there's any cause of alarm, they can push the kill switch and deactivate all the androids."

However, that was a lie. Ianto found out the corporation didn't put any kill switches in their androids. It'd cost too much to build up a infrastructure to support the millions of androids in circulation.

"Androids don't have kill switches, what does that mean?" Ripley asked Jack.

Jack explained without the kill switches; Delco violated an old legislation where it's required to implement kill switches in their androids. The legislation came from when the incidents happened in Delos and people campaigned for their prime minister at the time to sign it into law.

"Ianto said they tried to use the old kill switches from their old androids, but they short out when the workers put them in the skulls of newer androids. Without kill switches, you can't shut down an android, not in the legal sense," Jack stabbed bits of the pancakes off the server plate and pulled it towards his plate.

"And that means nobody can shut them down if they go haywire," Matt summed.

Jack nodded as he shoved bits of pancake into his mouth and chewed. Drinking coffee to help it go down. Jack told Matt, "That's the thing, even back then, those kill switches never worked for the androids either."

Despite the time and money, the kill switches went through multiple revisions, but none of them worked in the androids. Every time they tried installing a kill switch, it'd either short out the android, the androids wouldn't adhere to them, and or wouldn't work properly.

"That'd mean they showed signs back then, too," Karen summed and Jack nodded.

He replied, "Yeah, but back then, androids didn't have the nuance they have now. It used to be they're only programmed simple tasks, nothing too strenuous. Stage actors doing the same parts over and over, if you want to think it like that."

Androids in the 2030s didn't have the sophistication they did now and that's why nobody really thought about them sentient. In the forty-seven years they've improved considerably to the point, they're no different than another human, if not better.

"What's Delco's plan?" Ripley wanted to know what the plan was if Delco's aware if the androids it manufactured showed sentience.

Jack shrugged.

"Ianto was supposed to find that out, but he never called in," Jack frowned as he explained that Ianto was supposed to find out if Delco's just incompetent or malicious in their manufacturing of androids. He never contacted Jack and the others on their team and hence why Jack turned to the only man with the plan.

"You think Delco did something to him?" Ripley summed and he nods.

"Has to be, why else hadn't he called in?" Jack worried. "I've tried looking for him, but I haven't been able to get into the HQ. It's like a fortress, nobody gets in and out without verifications, biometrics, they're required to list all the places they go, from when they leave the HQ to their home on a biweekly notice. Ianto had to lie about where he went every day, we usually mockup a schedule of where he goes."

To try to pass Ianto off as an office worker, Jack had to get creative about his undercover. It's suspects if a man in his 30s never goes to bars and takes home dames here and there, but with the HQ, such actions reflected negatively on his report.

"What schedule did you make for him?" Karen wanted to know what Jack did to get a schedule for Ianto that didn't sound alarms and call his character into question.

Jack told her, "He didn't like it. He told me to change it. I told him it's the best I can do. Besides, I don't mind it. Of course, he shouted at me about it sounding ludicrous."

Jack settled on a schedule where every Friday night, after work, Ianto, under his undercover name, Oliver Oxford, went to a gay bar and dressed up in drag and goes by his stage name, "Madame Briton".

"Uh, what?" Karen looked at him funny.

Jack waved his hand. He elaborated, "Well, it was that or Madame Butterfly, but I told him that sounded stupid. So, Madame Briton it is. He sings karaoke and does stand up comedy. It lets him release his stress as an office jockey."

Ripley questioned this cover as it sounded more suspicious the more Jack talked about it. She pointed out, "And that wouldn't flag him as a security risk for the company?"

Jack waved his hand at this. He informed Ripley that he had everything covered just before Ianto went undercover in the Delco Corporation. Ianto didn't work anywhere that's clearance sensitive, he's just an office jockey that works in technical support hotline for the Delco androids.

"By law, Delco can't fire employees for dressing up in drag and going to gay bars," Jack informed Ripley that Delco can't fire Ianto for that. It's discrimination and he have the right to sue if they treat him differently because of the revelation his favorite karaoke song is "Goodbye Horses".

"Okay, so, Ianto works undercover as a tech support, how did he figure out something's going on?" Arthur asked Jack.

Jack grabbed a sliver of butter and slathered it on his piece of toast and grabbed the cup of jam and brought it close to him. As he slathered jam on his toast, he told him, "Well, he has that air about him that gets people to trust him."

Ianto used his presence to earn trust and with careful language, obtained information regarding the Delco androids.

"How long has he been missing?" Ripley asked Jack and he told her it's been a week. His last message was on Friday of the previous week. After that, radio silence.

"That's why I got into contact with you, Doc, if there's anyone in the world that knows a thing or two about breaking and entering, it's gotta be you, right?" Jack points at Matt.

Matt shirks in his spot and nods. He asks if Jack checked his home for clues on his whereabouts, "Okay, gone for a week, have you checked his place?"

During his undercover, Ianto stayed in a meager flat, compared to his luxurious two-story home with a poolside. Part of his cover, he couldn't go back to his actual house, which meant he made the meager flat his second home. When he went missing, it's the first thing Jack checked.

"Nothing, I even checked under the mattress," Jack looked miserable as he grabbed a can of whipped cream, stuck it in his mouth, and filled it to the brim with it. With his mouth full of whipped cream, he sat the can back on the table and let the whipped cream dissolve in his mouth.

Despite turning his flat upside down, Jack couldn't find anything in the flat that indicated what might've happened to Ianto.

"They think he's dead," Jack mumbled as he chewed on the airy whipped cream. His superiors believe that Ianto's cover blew and the corporation killed him.

Ripley asks what Jack thinks as he drank from his coffee, dissolving the rest of the whipped cream in his mouth. As the last bit of the whipped cream dissolved, Jack stated flatly, "Ianto's alive, must be, I've kept my eyes and ears open. No unidentifiable bodies popped up, they didn't turn around and call him a criminal, and call it a hunch."

He believed his friend's alive, imprisoned somewhere in the HQ, all he had to do was break into the HQ and find him.

"And if he isn't?" Karen brought up the chance that Delco might've killed Ianto to silence him.

Jack didn't want to think about the implications, but he knew, he had to accept the chance that his friend Ianto's dead.

"I have to find out for sure," Jack insisted. Even if Ianto died, he wanted to know how he died, and bring his murderers to justice.

Matt frowned. He didn't know how to get into the HQ. As easily it was to pass of as M5 agents to an Inspector Detective, it's daunting to sneak into a heavily guarded HQ that monitors its employees on a day-to-day basis. Even with the CSSs, there's a good chance it wouldn't work, and the four themselves would've found similar fates waiting for them.

"Well, how do we get in?" Karen sheepishly inquired how they can get into the HQ without tipping off Delco that they're onto them.

Jack thought about it as he licked off the syrup on his fork and mentioned, "Well, Ianto told me that androids often go there when they need servicing. It's rooted in their programming. If an android is damaged and can move, it'll go straight to Delco for service. If not, there's always collectors to bring them in."

Androids go into the HQ for servicing all the time. Even the domestic servant androids went when they require servicing. If they couldn't reach the HQ for service, there's an automatic panic button embedded in their programming that trips any time they're incapable of reaching the HQ.

"Okay, how does this help us?" Arthur tried following along.

Jack shoved the remaining pancakes into his mouth as he stated, "They hire third-party collectors to pick up the androids that can't make the trip. Saves them money then hiring actual people. Ianto told me there's money for finding non-Delco androids and bringing them to the HQ for decommissioning. A huge bounty if they pinpoint who made it."

Rather hire people within the company to bring back androids needing service, Delco works with contractors to steadily have workers do the work for less rates than legally required. It's not illegal, not yet anyway, and Delco will do anything to keep the loophole open. Ianto told Jack that they sometimes promote the expendable workers into full members of the company if they can find non-Delco androids and find the manufacturers.

"Problem is, this town hasn't had any non-Delco androids left since Delco shutdown the last operation last September," Jack told of how Delco destroyed the Cecil Operation. Last September, Delco received word there's an android manufacturer working in the formerly operated Cecil Night Club on Windsor Lane.

An investigation launched and officials discovered the operation hidden behind a bookcase. Over a hundred and forty androids recovered and destroyed following the trial.

Raf Mulligan charged for illegally manufacturing and selling unlicensed androids intended for sale in brothels and dungeons. He's serving a sentence of over twenty years following his conviction.

"In the files I found, the police located a hundred and forty androids manufactured by Raf. However, there's been rumblings that the police didn't count correctly. Delco pushed for a conviction and bribed officers to find a way for Raf to get an extended sentencing. I don't know how many Raf Androids there are that haven't been decommissioned, but that's a golden goose to the HQ," Jack finished his coffee and pushed the empty mug towards the edge of the table for the waitress to refill for him. He wiped his mouth with the napkin and sighed. "If we want to break into the HQ, we're going to need a non-Delco android, problem is, owning and manufacturing equipment to make androids was made illegal, courtesy of Delco."

Karen summed, if they found a non-Delco android, they could've played the part as collectors. However, if they found a Raf Android, they're guaranteed to gain entrance into the higher levels of the HQ.

Arthur suggested they fake a non-Delco android, surely Jack can rewire, reprogram, do anything to get an android to look and act like one.

Jack struck that idea down. Modifying the software and anything of that nature on Delco androids is a violation of the contract users sign when they obtain the androids. "Besides, I seen what happened to people who did that, the androids tipped off Delco what they did, and that's all she wrote," Jack grabbed his filled cup of coffee and drank it.

"I don't know, this seems dangerous," Ripley didn't like the sound of this. "Jack, isn't there any other way into the HQ?"

Jack thought about it as he rubbed his eyes. He said that just before Ianto disappeared, he said that sometimes, the HQ regularly receives visits from androids working in the police sector. "Getting the iridium kicked out of you during a chase does that," Jack summed the extent of the androids visited.

"Well, forget it, we already dealt with the police once, I don't want to go up to them and ask to borrow one of their androids," Arthur refused the idea of getting an android from the police sector.

The five finished their breakfast and didn't know where to go from there. Ripley asked if it was possible for Jack to find something they can use to get into the HQ.

"I'm supposed to talk to my superiors today, I can ask if they have anything I can use. They don't want to do anything offhand, at least until they're able to counter. Delco made a home in a lot of people's pockets, dangerous people. I can't just ask for an attack helicopter and break down HQ doors," Jack looked between the four as he told them about his superiors. If there's an opportunity to swoop under Delco and destroy it without anyone knowing until it's too late, Jack's superiors would've gone for it.

Standing up, Jack told them that time is of the essence for Ianto. He needed to leave the hotel and head back to base and speak with his superiors. He suggested the gang go looking around certain places and see if they can find anything they can use. He told them all the places, roads, and so on they should avoid without hesitation, and if there's any problem, he has a friend on the inside of the Neo London Police Department that owes him a lot of favors. If they're ever in a pinch, to tell the arresting officer they want to speak with Captain Hadley.

"Tell him "I had to come to prison to be a crook!" And he'll do the rest, send him my regards will you?" Jack said as he left the table and snuck out of the restaurant.

With everything said and done, the four left the restaurant themselves and looked between each other. It's a lot to take in, but Jack really cared about Ianto and it's two birds with one stone. Even if it's not true, androids can't dream, they're not sentient, whatever, if Delco's exposed and dismantled, then that'd mean the conspiracy's over. If they found Ianto or at least what happened to him, Jack would've gotten closure.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Matt wondered what they should do.

Karen stated that they would've needed to split up to cover more ground. Reconvene in the hotel and exchange what they found.

Matt's hesitant in the idea of them splitting up, but Ripley reminded him, there's a lot of places Jack said they needed to check, and they couldn't cover them within reasonable time.

Frowning, Matt told her and the other two, "Alright, be careful, don't get into any trouble. We meet back here, understood?"

He pointed specifically at Ripley, and she objected the idea she causes trouble. Matt reminded her that she's got her temper. "Okay, let's get this going," Matt walked with them out of the hotel and the gang split off.

Ripley picked a direction and went with it, following Jack's instructions, she kept her eyes peeled as she looked around. Everything's different compared to 2010 London. Neon signs everywhere, buildings tall that Ripley couldn't even see the top of the buildings.

Jack mentioned that in the early days of Delco's existence, it dismissed a lot of people, of them, the people that help perfect the androids as the world knows them. Disposed, Delco took all the credit, and the people who worked on the project left with bitter tastes in their mouths. They've tried suing, but Delco made sure it never got far, and they ended up losing. Didn't stop them from counter protesting anyway, but now, a lot of original members that perfected androids died from varying causes.

One of them's controversial.

One of the head developers of the AI in the androids, Hugh Carson, died after his prototype android, Clifford, turned on him and killed him and his 5-year-old son, Jimmy. He's survived by his only daughter, Lilith Carson.

Jack wasn't too sure where Lilith was or if she's still in Neo London.

Ianto mentioned once or twice, she's still raising hell about her family's deaths, believing that Delco intentionally caused Clifford to kill them. Her father's work in the androids AI helped leverage the case against Delco. He meticulously made Clifford's AI in a fashion that allowed him to grow not just as an android, but also like a human, understanding certain things that newer androids didn't have the nuance for. Lilith argued that Delco killed her father because he wouldn't agree to their terms. They wanted his research notes and in return he would've been promoted to CEO.

Hugh refused, believing it's a farce to get him to turn over his notes, then, when they gotten it, they would've handed him a poisoned chalice in thanks, ridding him of his place in the corporation, and using his notes to further their gain. When he died, they tried to take his notes anyway, but Lilith hid them. As heir apparent, she kept much of her father's stocks in the corporation, and because of her father's lawyer, she's entitled to his share in the company.

"If there's anyone who has a bone to pick with Delco, it's her," Jack told them.

If Lilith's still in Neo London, she's not going to make a splash, probably laying low, and if she's still around, her likeminded associates should too.

Find Lilith, convince her to help Jack and the others, and let her exact revenge on the corporation that killed her father.

Going towards an area that Jack mentioned, Ripley looked around, her dark eyes moved to catch glimpses of the area. She's in a huge park, that much she gathered.

Catching movement in the corners of her eye, Ripley stopped and turned her head. There's an android cowering before two men and judging from her attire, she's a Kara android, a nanny. Shaking her head, Ripley decided to give them choice words, not only because it's the right thing to do, but because she felt like making them examples. It might've not jived with Matt since he asked her to not cause trouble, but this was for a good cause.

Moving towards them, she stood in front of the android and looked them straight in their eyes. "Don't you think you have better things to do than harassing someone?" Ripley inquired why they harassed the Kara android.

"Are you blind, it's an android!" Ripley heard one of the men and she shook her head. She flatly asked, "And, that gives you a reason for bothering her?"

They scorned her with, "You one of those activists?"

Ripley scoffed and replied, "What, did chivalry go extinct while I was away?"

She wouldn't budge from her spot and the android noticed she wasn't helping harassing her, she's protecting her. Ripley held out her arm, keeping the Kara android behind her, as she looked at the man with disproving looks.

"Good to know UK's finest can't fight someone their own size," Ripley insulted the men for picking on the Kara android. "Must make you _big_ picking on someone as defenseless as an android. My, has _everything_ gone downhill in Neo London?"

She accused the men of bastardizing the tough guy act further from the supposed graces it used to have. Instead of picking fights with men equal in strength and height, these men picked on a Kara android. "What would they say to you. "Oh, good job, Johnny, really proved your manhood with this!" Don't make me laugh," Ripley spat at their attempts at proving themselves manly by doing this.

The men threw slurs and curses at her, but they didn't affect her one bit, words didn't hurt, and as far as she knew, there's only thing that hurts and it's when she uses her cane on rude people.

"Go to hell, cripple," one of them men cursed at her and she shrugged at him. "I already am, wondering if you two would like to join me?" Ripley asked if they'd like to go to hell with her. "There's plenty of room in hell for the likes of you."

Ripley watched the harassing men get angry with her stopping them from harassing the Kara android. She shook her head disapprovingly towards them as she stated, "Didn't your mam teach you any matters?"

One of the men shouted at her, "She's an android, it doesn't matter!"

Ripley scolded him instantly with, "And you would've harassed her even if she wasn't. We can do this the easy way or my way. You don't want my way."

The Kara android cowered behind her as she refused to move. The pair of men growing angry with Ripley for getting involved with something they deemed ludicrous. "Androids don't have rights!" Ripley saw this come from someone of African descent and she chewed him out mercilessly.

"If your forefathers were here, they'd beat the shite out of you for even uttering that sentence," Ripley informed him of this error. "Wouldn't it be nice knowing the misery they went through fell on deaf ears to some punks who've never known the pains of their generations?"

She mercilessly chewed him out for forgetting his own family history, pointing out that his sentence should've reminded him of something his forefathers dealt with on a constant basis and how at one point, people thought they're furniture with names. "Guess your mam never taught you that, did she?" Ripley hissed at him.

Incensed, the two men lashed out against her and she bashed them over the heads with her cane. As big as they talked, they went down like any other, and she beat them while emphasizing each time she hits them, "Didn't your mam teach your matters?"

She stopped when she felt like they got the picture and they hurried away from Ripley, visibly bruised and beaten, and she shook her head. "Cowards, the lot of them, picking on someone defenseless to prop themselves up," she scorned them.

Turning around, she looked at the Kara android as she cowered before Ripley. "It's okay, they're not going to bother you again," Ripley's voice of tone changed as she comforted her. "You alright?"

Kara slowly nods as she stopped cowering and Ripley sighed. "Alright, that's good at least. You better run on home, okay?" Ripley told her and she slowly nods. She hurried behind the bushes and brought out a small child, around two years old, and Ripley's face changed.

No doubt, if Ripley didn't intervene, the Kara android would've suffered at the men's hands and by the time the police came, there's no telling what would've happened to the child. "Cowards," Ripley whispered under her breathe in disdain for the men harassing the android.

Carefully holding the child, Kara bowed her head at Ripley. "Thank you," she profusely thanked Ripley. It's obvious that she intentionally hid the child so the men wouldn't seen it and not something in her programming to thank a stranger.

Ripley looked at the small child, her eyes glittered as she looked between them. "Nah, don't mention it, go on, before they come back," Ripley motioned with her hand and the Kara android smiled at her before turning around and hurrying away with the child safely in her arms.

Sighing, Ripley turned around and proceeded to walk through the park. She stopped when she noticed Inspector John watching her.

"I've got rights," Ripley flatly told him as she passed him by. He stopped her. "You assaulted those men with a blunt object," he pointed out. Ripley gave him a deadpan look. "Guess it's one of those days. What are you going to do, write me a citation?" Ripley asked if he planned to cite her for it.

Surprisingly, Inspector John didn't plan on doing that, despite his directive as an inspector. He replied, "No, I'm not. Self-defense."

Ripley acted in the defense of herself, the android, and the android's charge, thus, Inspector John had no causes to cite her for her actions.

Shrugging, Ripley asked what he was doing in the park. Inspector John replied, "I'm following up on a lead."

Reminding him that Clancy cleared them, Ripley watched Inspector John shake his head. "I'm following up on a lead," he insisted.


	80. Do Androids Dream? Pt 4

"What lead are you following this time?" Ripley asked Inspector John, out of curiosity, it wasn't like he can arrest her since Inspector Detective Clancy cleared her and the others as M5 agents.

Inspector John didn't initially want to tell her, Ripley can tell it by his face, he still didn't see her and the others as actual M5 agents. It surprised Ripley that an android working for the police can show that level of emotion, considering the work he's supposed to do.

"Look, I'm not going to run off and tattle on you," Ripley told him. "Besides, I have somewhere to be myself."

Inspector John asked where and Ripley shrugged as she asked, "You know anything about Lilith Carson?"

She watched his face change instantly from stoic to panic to stoic again. Ripley eyed him as she inquired if he knew anything about Lilith Carson.

He stated he didn't and Ripley called him out on it. "Inspector Detective said you have access to the databases; you're telling me a name like that doesn't come across?" Ripley crossed her arms. Inspector John countered with, "You do, too!"

Ripley noted the tone of voice and narrowed her eyes. "Well, I just can't seem to access the databases," she began as she slowly walked away from him. "Guess I'll have to ask Delco if they still have her address on file."

She twirled around as Inspector John immediately grabbed her and turned her around to face him. "You can't!" Inspector John told her. Ripley eyed him funny and she asked why not. Inspector Jack told her, "She's not here."

Ripley asked him how he knew and he refused to tell her. Crossing her arms, she points out, "You're obstructing M5 business, there, Inspector."

Inspector John didn't budge and he refused to tell her anything about Lilith. "Then I have no further interest in talking to you, good day to you, inspector," Ripley turned around started walking away.

She stopped when Inspector John asked why she wanted to see Lilith. Turning her head slightly, she told him, "I'm looking into Delco. If anyone knows Delco, it'd have to be her. I'd ask you, but I don't think I should, for all I know, Delco androids could've reported me. You can't be to careful about people 'round here, could be one of those Delco agents."

Inspector John accused her, "How do I know you're not from Delco?"

Ripley shrugged as she points out, "Doncha have one of those fancy databases, if I was one, you'd know, wouldn't you?"

She pointed out that he had databases he could've easily perused to find if she was a Delco agent or not, but he told her, "They falsify records!"

Tilting her head, Ripley asked how he'd know that, and he froze in his spot. Ripley eyed him and responded, "Now, how'd you know that, that part of your programming, your authorized deductions, or something of a personal touch?"

Ripley could tell, he wasn't happy about her asking about Lilith and he acted funny for an android that worked with the police. Since he's supposed to be a police android, he'd have no choice to go to Delco for service on a case by case basis, no doubt, he couldn't just tell her Delco falsifies records of undercover agents of their own.

"So, Delco falsifies records," Ripley summed. Inspector John nodded. He informed her, "They have hands in almost every pocket in the city and the parliament. They'll dispatch anyone that's a threat to them."

Ripley turned around fully to face him and summed, "Then that'd mean Lilith's on their radar."  
Inspector John nodded. Since Lilith held intimate knowledge on Delco and her father's notes, she's a prime target for Delco.

Inspector John wouldn't tell her any more, in fear she's one of their agents, and she sighed as she shook her head. She told him, she and the others weren't working for Delco, they hardly knew anything about the corporation until recently.

Wisely, Inspector John wouldn't take her word for it, and she informed him that if she was one of the agents hired by Delco, she'd probably would've dispatched Inspector John for asking too many questions or besmirched his career to drive him out of his position.

"Believe me, they wouldn't want me as their agent, I don't handle taking orders very well," Ripley assured him that she wasn't an agent for the Delco Corporation and Lilith had no reason to fear her. Really, Delco should fear Ripley, as Ripley's temper would've broken bones more than they throw at her.

Inspector John scanned her again and concluded Ripley told the truth. He stopped and asked, "What do you intend to do?"

"That'd depend on what you know," Ripley informed him. "Do you know if Delco kidnaps people?"

She asked if Delco ever kidnapped people that might've become problematic for the corporation and if they'd kill them to silence them.

"I've heard rumors, but I wasn't sure," Inspector John admitted to Ripley. Ripley frowned and then asked, "Well, wouldn't she know?"

Inspector John's stoic face changed as he slowly nodded. Ripley then said, "Well, you seem to know where she is, so, cut you a deal. Help me out and whatever you're hiding, I won't say a word. You have my word."

Ripley informed him she's well aware that he's not acting like a standard police android. She's had practice picking apart people (and androids) and Inspector John had markers indicating he's not what he seems.

"How do I know you won't go back on your word?" Inspector John questioned her. She showed him her left arm and let him scan for the mark that's faded but still there. Ripley told him, "Trust me, my word's worth more than the damn gold repository."

Believing that Ripley wouldn't cross him, he nods. He looked around, cautiously, before leading her out of the park and towards the manual cruiser parked on the side of the road. Inspector John put her in the back and he sat in the front.

Ripley sat in the back as she watched Inspector John drive. She looked out the window to see people walking down the sidewalks, most were androids following their owners without hesitation.

For a while, it looked like Neo London's the future London always wanted to have, but the further Inspector John drove, the more the ugliness showed as the cruiser passed projects with dilapidated buildings.

The further they went from the downtown area, the more dilapidated, and there's barely any houses on the fringes of the outer area. Homeless camps thrown up everywhere and Inspector John said it's better if Ripley didn't roll down the windows, it wasn't safe.

He changed roads and went on deserted roads that haven't seen maintenance in years. Cracked and potholes covered most of it, it was a good thing the cruiser's capable of handling it.

Eventually, he turned right and went straight for about half an hour until he pulled into the only house left standing in a long-abandoned neighborhood.

Inspector John got out first and went around the side and opened the car door for Ripley. She pushed herself out and walked with him up to the steps of a relatively maintained house. Inspector John knocked on the door and waited with Ripley until the door opened and a woman with dark red hair in a loose bob poked her head out.

"You're not due back for another hour," she commented on Inspector John's schedule change. He admitted there's been a detraction and he turned his body to let her see Ripley.

"Who's she?" she asked Inspector John. Ripley interjected, "Name's Ripley, I heard if there's anyone who knew about Delco, it'd be you."

The two women stared at each other. "Who're you?" the woman asked Ripley. Ripely shrugged and replied, "A friend of a friend. I'm looking for someone that Delco might've shanghaied and there's only way to find out."

Letting her coming into the house, the woman led her to the kitchen and she sat at the table while Inspector John sat across from each other.

"Who told you about me?" asked the woman as she sat down a tray of tea. Ripley replied, "As I said, a friend of a friend."

She didn't tell Lilith about Jack, just in case.

"Who was kidnapped?" Lilith inquired about the person missing. Ripley told her Ianto's undercover name. "Office jockey, works tech support, and there's people worried about him. He's hasn't been heard for over a week and they think the worse happened," Ripley explained without giving out too much information about Ianto.

Lilith asked why did she think Delco might've done something to him. Ripley told her that he might've overheard somethings that the corporation didn't want getting out and that they have him either dead or locked up in a subbasement somewhere in the HQ.

"Problem is, as you know, we can't get in and see for ourselves, Fort Knox's easier to get into than the HQ. Gotta say, a bit invasive in their policies regarding employees," Ripley summed and Lilith frowned.

She asked if there's a chance Ianto might've just took a trip elsewhere and just haven't informed them. Ripley dryly told her, "Oh for sure, down the subbasement passed "Beware of Panther" listen, I don't have to tell you twice, but something stinks in that company and I don't think it's petrol."

Lilith sighed as she poured herself a cup of tea and one for Ripley. She told Ripley picked a helluva time to make noise, Delco's being dealing with problems lately with the activists. Apparently, they've taken to chaining themselves to the doors, trying to get the corporation to release the androids.

"And they're not getting anywhere," Lilith summed that despite their efforts, they haven't dented the corporation one bit. Of course, as Lilith reminded Ripley, Delco had enough money to make the world not care a lick about what activists says about androids.

"So, what changed?" Ripley asked what happened after the activists started racketing about the treatment of the androids. Lilith said they're dealing with problems with their military androids not obeying direct orders from their superiors. Several instances showed the androids wouldn't do what they're command, especially when capturing POWs. "Word around the campfire said a commander wanted an android to shoot a POW, but the android wouldn't do, shot him instead," Lilith recalled how a commander demanded the android shoot a POW his team captured, but the android wouldn't kill in cold blood. He refused orders several times until he eventually shot the commander, but gave him a nonfatal wound.

He was summary decommissioned and that's just one example of what happened with the androids in the military. "So, they won't obey orders that involve killing," Ripley rubbed her chin. Lilith told her, that while yes, that was generally what happened. An android killed his general one tour. Apparently, the general had one too many drinks and tried to force himself on a nurse, but the android shot him when he wouldn't back down. So, he shot him twice and hit an artery, killing him instantly. The same fate waited for the android as the others, decommissioned, and scrapped.

"And I'm guessing Delco wishes they figured out their kill switch problem," Ripley drank from her teacup as she commented on the issues plaguing Delco.

Lilith mentioned there's more. "The military's threatening to pull all their funding from Delco," she told Ripley about the military threatening to retract their contracts with Delco because of the problems. They're in a position where Parliament would've agreed with them breaking contract and Delco's not happy about the thoughts.

"Don't they have hands in other pockets, surely the military pulling their share of the money wouldn't bother them that much," Ripley argued.

Lilith frowned and told her that while normally she'd agree, there's been strife among the employees and engineers. Delco's expecting a lot from them and demanding work ethics that would've gotten them sued. "Why don't they just use their own androids, thought the point to androids was to make it you don't need humans," Ripley inquired why they still needed humans if they've gotten androids to do most of the work.

"Delco doesn't trust them," Lilith told her.

Internally, there's growing panic and suspicion that something's wrong with the Delco androids and they haven't figured out the problems. It's mirroring too much like the Delos days and only this time, there's millions of androids in the world and they're all without kill switches as their predecessors.

"What do they think it'll happen?" Ripley asked.

Lilith shrugged and said they think if it gets worse, then all the androids would've broken free from their programming restraints. "Not a kill switch, but androids aren't supposed to break their programming, they break them, they typically can't function properly until they're serviced. There's more androids that broke their programming and servicing them doesn't change anything," Lilith told how many androids received service and despite several times over the services, the androids still broke their programming but didn't breakdown.

Despite efforts, they've haven't figured out the problem. They've rebuilt the AI and programming, but the problems kept surfacing, the corporation's panicking, and they're trying to save face before they have to go in front of the committee to plea to keep their funding.

"If your friend's still alive, Eve's got him locked up," Lilith rubbed her eyes.

Eve, the CEO of the corporation, battled Lilith over her leadership. The two hated each other so much, if Lilith didn't have any stake in the corporation, Eve probably would've dispatched her years ago.

"What's her story?" Ripley asked.

Eve was a snake if it learned how to dress in nice dresses and put on mascara in the morning. She'd been in the corporation for a while and when Hugh perfected the programming in androids, she was there waiting to reap the benefits. She wasn't happy when he wanted the androids to have freewill and not branded. He believed androids were extensions to humans, showing humanity the good bits of life, the fact that humanity gave birth to another race of sentient beings. Of course, his philosophies didn't mesh with the corporation's goals.

When he died, Eve was right there, waiting, she wanted to get Lilith out of the way, but the lawyer kept her at bay until Lilith grew old enough to handle herself. With Lilith, Eve couldn't assume complete control of the corporation. Lilith had a sizeable stock in the corporation, meaning she can easily get rid of Eve without so much a sweat.

"Why don't you give her the old boot and swoop in?" Ripley wondered why Lilith didn't assert dominion and force Eve out of the corporation if she's as bad as Lilith says. Lilith told Ripley for the longest time, she wanted, but she realized if she did, she couldn't keep track of Eve.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Ripley blinked as she looked across the table and points to Inspector John. "Well, what's his story?"

Lilith looked over to Inspector John and he silently nods.

"He's not a Delco Android, but you figured it out," Lilith admitted that he wasn't an official android from Delco.

Inspector John led a different life before he became the noble inspector of Neo London. Illegally made under law, he was kept in a brothel, where he's been victimized by countless women who thought he was a Delco Android. One night, he broke free of the flimsy programming that the brothel who made him installed, and escaped.

He found Lilith by chance and her and some associates that've been pushed out of the corporation helped him reinvent his life. They helped him change his appearance, his programming to match that of a police android, retrofit him everything he needed to become a police android, his own name, and falsified everything to make him appear he was from Delco. If he ever needed service, he had to go Lilith and her associates as if he went to Delco, they've known he wasn't one of theirs and he shuddered at the thought of them decommissioning him.

"So, how come Neo London's finest didn't figure out you're not going to Delco for a petrol change?" Ripley inquired how he was able to keep up the ruse. Someone would've found out eventually. Lilith reminded her, she still had stakes in Delco, and knew the ins and outs that she can easily falsify just about anything without them realizing it. "Eve might've taken the corporation, but she can't take my dad's code," Lilith stated.


	81. Do Androids Dream? Pt 5

Matt found himself in a neon lit arcade where patrons played on the machines scattered around the large building. There's VR stations where people played virtual reality games in booths while their actions depicted on large screens above. Music played over the speakers as he walked through the crowds, trying to find someone that Jack said could've helped them in getting into the HQ.

The lead technician for the Delco androids was one of the few that've been pushed out. He died some years ago from a bout of cancer and he's survived by his wife and only son. His son now works at the Neo Arcades, creating his own arcade cabinets, and seemed to have trouble with the law over whether he's legally allowed to manufacture and sell his own arcade machines without certification.

Matt thought if he could convince the son, he'd have someone to help rescue Jack.

Passing by the crowds of children corralled near an arcade cabinet, Matt saw two men disagreeing over a cabinet machine not accepting the arcade credits.

"Your machine's faulty!" complained a patron. He tried for the last twenty minutes trying to get a cabinet to recognize his credits. The man he spoke with crossed his arms as he flatly told the patron, "The machine's not faulty, your credits are. How dare you try to rip off a humble arcade machine, doncha have any self-respect, if you want to commit a crime, you just have to work at the right places!"

He showed the patron's credits as fraud and told him either he leaves willingly or deal with police. He wasn't in the mood dealing with people trying to rip him off because they think they can push over an arcade owner.

Grumbling, the patron decided to leave, it wasn't worth the hassle and cursed at the owner as he left.

Matt cautiously neared him and asked, "Dominic Fisher?"

Turning his head to look at Matt, Dominic asked, "If your credits don't work, it's not the machines, you're using faulty credits and if you waste my time, I'll waste yours. What do you want?"

Matt introduced himself as the Doctor and Dominic looked him over. "You can't possibly be a doctor," Dominic pointed at him. "I'm not too fond of dealing with mental people and the geeks."

Matt insisted he's the Doctor and he asked if Dominic knew anything about the Delco HQ. "Oh, you're one of those types," Dominic scoffed as he waved Matt away. "I'm not answering questions without my lawyer present!"

Matt told him, "Jack said you'd help."

Dominic turned his head and repeated, "Jack?"

Matt nods.

Dominic scoffs. "Oh, yeah, him, why didn't you say so, you're too clean cut for his taste, but if you're one of his, then hell, I'll talk to ya," Dominic rolled his eyes. He's well-aware of Jack and sighed. Apparently, Jack's got a reputation and the comment about Matt being clean cut adds fuel.

He led Matt up the staircase to his office and close the door behind and asked, "So, what's Jack up to this time?"

Matt replied, "Someone he knows got kidnapped by Delco and we need to get into the HQ."

Dominic scoffed, said it wasn't the first time Delco did something like that. He said that Delco's trying to keep their spit shine image from tarnishing any further than it already is. Apparently, they've had problems with their androids and the military breathing down their necks.

"Someone my dad knew, lead designer of the androids, the reason they all look the way they do. He was convinced they're trying to replicate actual people and switch them out with compliant androids for their own purposes. You know, the sort of conspiracy that might've come true because of how indicative everything's going," Dominic told about someone his father worked with. There was a dispute over the lead designer's choices and him not complying with Delco's wishes. He went missing sometime later. Delco swore up and down they didn't have anything to do with his disappearance and the law agreed with them.

The lead designer suffered depression since he was 12, stemming from family trauma, and suffered lapses here and there, so the court ruled suicide, despite the lack of body, and despite efforts, no one overturned the ruling.

"I went to school with Roger when it happened, poor bastard, it tore him up when he heard about it," Dominic frowned as he talked about Roger, the son of the lead designer. When the police came to their school to inform him that his father's dead, quoted by Dominic, "That round boy ne'er smiled again."

When the court ruled his father committed suicide, Roger ended up going to his mother's grandparents until he eventually moved out. "Life twisted a knife in his back, gave him wasting disease, he's hobbling along now, but we think he'll need a wheelchair by the end of the year," Dominic frowned as he mentioned doctors diagnosed Roger with wasting disease some years ago. For a while, Roger's fine, but now he's developed a gait in his walk and struggles to move around easily. It's non-curable and Roger's taking it in stride despite the bleak outlook he'll have if it progresses as much as it is.

"I'd say he has maybe around a couple more years, if that, I don't know how he can be that jolly, I guess it's a coping mechanism," Dominic shrugged as he talked about Roger not breaking down and spiraling into drugs and drinking considering his diagnosis. The only explanation that Dominic had that many senses, he's well-aware that he won't live long, and though that may be, he's trying to force a smile on his own face and not remind himself.

"I was wondering, is there any way into the HQ without androids, collectors, so on?" Matt wanted to know if there's any way into the HQ without risk of them knowing what they're doing.

Dominic shrugged, said there's probably still bugs in the software, for a company worth more than the earth itself, it's cheap to fix things. "My dad tried warning them about those kill switches, but they wouldn't listen. He told them repeatedly they're not working and that if they wanted them to work, they'd have to pull the androids back and redevelop the programming. Of course, they wouldn't listen and fired his arse," Dominic spat as he talked about his father warning the corporation that the kill switches needed more work and for them to work properly, they'd need to recall the androids. Delco wouldn't do it because of then it'd jeopardize their contract with the military.

"Kill switches didn't work then either, right?" Matt reminded the Delos kill switches that Delco reused and subsequently forgone due to incompatibility issues with their newer androids.

Dominic nods and tells him that they're never able to install kill switches and even when they do, there's always something wrong with the androids that they had to remove the kill switches or the androids end up shorting out. They've tried consistently to install kill switches per the legislation but failed each time. Eventually, they scrapped the kill switches all-together and pretended they did.

"So, if the androids didn't have kill switches, what happens if something like androids going berserk happens?" Matt inquired the procedure for the event of androids acting out. Dominic told him that they added things in the AI to try to replicate a kill switch without having a kill switch implanted. All they'd need to do is order the androids back to HQ for decommissioning. Androids are compelled to obey and can't break their programming.

"If kill switches won't work, programming will, and even then, there's been problems with those," Dominic yawned as he held up his mouth and rubbed his mouth. "Hack codes do that."

Instead of consulting a programmer worth their salt, Delco went and made a Frankenstein code with Dominic's father's codes they obtained from residuals and their own codes they made in the 30s. Despite the attempts, it seemed that it made the problem even worse. "Shortchanging coding never works out, mate," Dominic summed.

The bugs in the codes caused them further problem and the solution involved thousands of patching. Patching for days and nights, trying to patch out the problems, only creating more.

"They had to decommissioned hundreds because they wouldn't adhere to their programming," Dominic shrugged.

Matt inquired what his father did and Dominic replied that while Hugh Carson made the AI for the androids, his father made them capable of using their knowledge without breaking their limbs. "There's a difference between an AI that can talk and an AI that can't sit down, you know," Dominic explained that programmer and AI developer went hand in hand. Without the programmer, the AI developer's work only went far before it falls face first

Since his father no longer worked with the corporation, they've been scraping for his codes and using them. Dominic couldn't fight Delco since he had no proof of their wrong doing and he took it upon himself to mess with them whenever he possibly can and then some.

His favorite, hacking their androids and making them sing random country songs in the most embarrassing tone deaf way he can think of. Eve _hates_ country and nothing makes her angrier than hearing complaints that androids sung country day and day in out. They never found out it was Dominic, he made sure he covered his tracks. It helps his dad taught him how to program since he was a small boy and they're too cheap to properly fix their coding.

"Alright, assuming Eve didn't kill your friend, what reason would she have keeping him in the HQ?" Dominic gestured. He wanted to know what reason she'd have to kidnap someone this time. Matt told him that Ianto (using his cover name) worked to try to expose Delco. It caused Dominic to snort. "Of course, she'd kidnap him, you're trying to expose her and the corporation, 'course she's gonna lock him up. Methinks she probably won't kill him until he tells her everything," Dominic informed Matt the possibility, Ianto's still alive, Eve's torturing him to gain information on what he knew and who else might've known.

"Eve, who's she?" Matt wanted to know more.

Dominic colorfully told Matt, "Imagine a snake that knows how to smile, don't let her looks fool you, she's not just a man eater, she'll chew you up, leave you to die a slow death, and gloat, in that order. She'll speak sweet nothings into your ear, get you to do what she wants, when she's done, she'll let you take the fall. Ask me what happened to her husband, Adam."

Eve's ex-husband, died after a standoff with police, they attempted to arrest him on grounds for terrorism. Dominic told Matt that the evidence they received was faulty from the start, but since the police use Delco androids, the evidence to them wasn't, and in a bid to escape, Adam ended up killing himself by mistake. He caught fire after a defective flue leaking gas received a spark from the lights after a sniper shot it. He died at the scene.

"He had stake in the corporation, so Eve killed him and took it, she doesn't need anyone to satisfy her, she wants power. If you don't believe me, funny man, you're living under a rock," Dominic summed what happened to Adam.

"I assume this means you'll help us, yeah?" Matt asked. Dominic ran a hand through his black dreads as he replied, "Wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't, where's Jack anyhow?"

Matt replied that he's talking to his superiors and where Dominic can meet them. Nodding, Dominic told Matt that if there's anyone that wants to watch Eve become a belt, it'd be Lilith Carson. "She killed her father, with his own pride and joy, and not just him, she killed Lilith's baby brother too."


	82. Do Androids Dream? Pt 6

Looking around the neon lit London, Karen and Arthur bumped into each other after finding the locations Jack told them were busts. They couldn't find anyone at the locations he mentioned. They wanted to thoroughly check them, but there's a lot of questionable people there, sellers and users of Red Mist, they didn't want to deal with them so they fled after the second area they checked.

Only one more area to check and they weren't sure how well it'll go. So far, the later in the day, the more the kind of people they didn't want to meet in the dark came out.

If they couldn't find anyone there, provided there's still light and no one questionable, they'd go back to the hotel and figure out from there.

"Who're we looking for?" Arthur asked Karen while she cupped a hand over her eyes, looking around. Karen remembered, "Roger Olson, Jack said he's easy to spot."

Roger Olson, son of lead designer Harold Olson, took on less strenuous jobs since his diagnosis, the degenerative disease caused him to rely heavily on his cane. Jack mentioned if he's for the plan, he couldn't do much because of his disease.

"You think this plan of his'll work?" Arthur questioned Jack's plans. Karen frowned as she replied, "Well, Jack seemed to think it might."

The lead designer of the androids' son would've provided details they needed. Find him, convince him, and they'll go back to the hotel.

"Okay, if he's not outside, then he's probably at home," Karen summed as she glimpsed around.

With careful planning, the duo searched for the last known address. They came across a relatively maintained house with easy access for someone who might've had mobility issues.

Arthur decided that if it's not the house, they're going straight back to the hotel, it's getting late, and he didn't want to be outside anymore they needed to be.

Walking with Karen, he went towards the house and up the steps to the door.

He knocked on the door, Karen behind him, and they waited. They heard someone moving around behind the closed door and the sound of tapping coming towards it.

"Yes, who is it?" Arthur heard a voice.

Upon opening the door, Roger stared at Karen and Arthur and blinked confusingly as he looked at them. "Who're you?" Roger asked them. "I don't want anything."

Arthur informed him they're not salesmen, they'd come to meet with him. Roger asked, "With what, I don't have appointments with anyone, except for my doctor."

Karen told him that Jack said he'd help them with a plan into the HQ and Roger scoffed. "Oh, you're with the weirdo, yeah, I know him, I'm aware that he has someone on the inside," he told them as he let them through the doorway into his home.

Jack met him before and his flimsy excuses didn't do much to hide his ulterior motives seeking Roger. "Seems serious to kidnap an office jockey, unless said office jockey knows something he shouldn't," Roger summed the meeting with Jack.

He led Karen and Arthur to the dining room and they sat around talking about Jack and the HQ. "Where do I begin, well, I didn't want to believe him, y'know, weirdo comes up to you asking about this and that, hard for me to take him serious. He convinced me after providing me proof that Delco killed my father. Took me a while, I thought he was a spy. You can never be to careful around Delco. Even when they were Delos, they didn't hesitate to put out opposition," Roger told them how Jack convinced him to help rescue Ianto from the HQ. With the proof that the corporation killed his father and covered up the death, Roger'll obtain peace that his father's murderers would've been brought to justice. There's a lot of anger pent up in governments around the world about the Delco androids not working as intended.

"So, is it true, you know, they're using making replicas of people?" Arthur inquired if it's true that Delco's making android versions of powerful people in order to sneak into governments and take them over from the inside.

Roger wasn't sure, but his father believed so. "Wouldn't put it past them, too many people not happy with the way things are looking in the development labs. You got androids acting out of line, androids not behaving according to their programming, but Delco's too cheap to rebuild the androids. The bean counters said it's cheaper to patch the androids than it is remaking them. Cheaper to just pay off the faulty androids with new ones when customers complain," he sighed as he shifted in his chair.

Karen then asked, "What do you think is happening, with the androids?"

Roger frowned as he pushed up his round glasses. He admitted, "Well, Lilith's dad always thought the androids deserved their own slice of humanity, but, he died, so, I don't know what he thinks about the situation now. As for me, well, nothing surprises me anymore, if they are, then he has his last laugh. If it's software glitches, then, well, it's the thought that counts."

Roger wasn't sure if the androids showed sentience, but he couldn't discount the theory, either. "If they dreamed, I wouldn't want to own stocks in Delco," he told Karen and Arthur.

If the mantra that androids dreamed, stocks in Delco would've plummeted to the negatives following the revelation. Androids would've garnered rights similar to their human counterparts, contrary to those who disagreed with the measures, and Delco would've gone bankrupt.

"With that said, it's going to be an uphill battle when the time comes, if androids dreams, Delco's going to live a nightmare. Androids don't, well, Delco's still living a nightmare of failing androids," Roger summed for them.

The three turned their heads when they heard the front door open and a woman came through the dining room, holding bags of groceries. It's a Kara android. Roger asked her how busy the grocery store was and Kara mentioned it was abnormally busy, probably due to a football match happening later tonight. "This is Kara," Roger introduced her to them. "She helps me around the house. She makes a damn good pot pie."

Kara greets them and they greeted back.

Roger told them, "My dad wanted to create faces of androids that people can learn to trust. He made several designs for all sorts of androids. He needed softness for the house-makers, the nannies, you know, that's how we got Kara."

True to human nature, humans wouldn't trust androids with rough features, faces that look like a boxer's face, and so on. With a touch here and there, Roger's father created androids that wouldn't scare children, parents could trust them, and everyone's happy.

Kara's a prime example of his design. She looks, felt, and acted friendly, unlike a burly android meant for construction that wasn't programmed for that.

"I didn't know you were having guests," Kara noted the appearance of Karen and Arthur. Roger admitted, "I didn't think so either. Uh, be a dear and make us some tea, please?"

Kara nods as she went with the bags to the kitchen to prepare tea for them.

"She's a sweetie," Roger comments on Kara.

Karen asks, "So, will you help us?"

Roger nods. "Sure, Jack scratched my back, I'll scratch his. Uh, but, as you're aware, I'm pretty useless. My dad might've been just the lead designer, but I still have his keycards and access codes stashed away. Oh uh, but I think you should know this, just in case they made replicas of real people. My dad always wanted to make them realistic as possible so people would trust them better, but he could never get the hands right. Unbelievably, it's more complicated than you think making hands," he affirmed he planned to help them, in his own way. He also gave them knowledge about the androids. Despite how they look, their hands gave them away. Roger's father struggled with the hands. Human hands, complex and unique to the next, couldn't translate well to androids. No matter how much he tried to replicate the look of hands, Roger's father couldn't. So, skilled eyes can tell a human's hand from an android's hand.

"I'll show you," Roger said to them as he waited for Kara to come to the dining room with the tea. In minutes, the smell of tea wafted through the dining room as Kara sat the tray down on the table and sat across from Roger.

"Kara, do you mind if I show them your hands?" Roger asks her and she nods. She held out her hands and Roger compared hers with his for Karen and Arthur to see. "See, the lines are too clean, too neat, ours are unique and uneven. As they say, nature abhors normality. It wouldn't be so bad, if not for the fact that android hands look clammy."

Android hands looked and felt clammy, lukewarm, if anyone paid attention, they could've spotted androids not wearing their special uniforms. It was a minor defect that Delco conveniently forgo fixing when they took over the position when Roger's father died. They thought that as long as it didn't affect performance, they didn't care.

Kara retracted her hand and began pouring tea out for them, Roger thanked her as he began to drink from his cup. "What do you think Delco's planning?" Karen asked him.

Roger pushed up his glasses as he stated, "What any money hungry corporation does when they know they're dealt with a bad hand. Smile and wave, double down, and if all fails, pay your way through any controversy, assuming the governments don't imprison you first."

Delco will do anything in its power to keep the law from bearing down on it and bribing the right people is something it excels at. If the governments don't outright imprison the corporation for the blunders and scandals its caused.

"Now, if Jack's end is going well, by the time we're done, Delco can't scamper off for a few decades and come back as another company," Roger summed the aftermath of the plan. Delco wouldn't escape the law, unable to bribe anyone else, with the exposure of the bribes, it'll be hell on earth for anyone in those positions. Governments, armies, so on, would've cleaned house and if they don't jail people caught taking bribes, they're in a precarious position themselves. "Everyone Delco ever hurt and killed gets their justice."

Arthur spoke up about the plan, though it sounded good on paper, if Delco's dissolved with everyone responsible jailed, what would've happened to the millions of androids since they would've drawn ire by people disgruntled by Delco's actions. Androids dealt with abuse as it is by certain people, it'll become full blown when the public find out the androids didn't have the safety measures required by law among other things.

Roger frowned as he pondered Arthur's question, he wasn't sure either. Jack said his people had a plan to deal with the androids once Delco shuttered, but even Jack didn't know how it'd work with the millions of androids. Grimly, even if the androids dream, Jack's people couldn't reach them all in the span of the public knowing about Delco's plans. Some won't survive a week, if that.

"Well, surely there's a happy medium," Karen gestured towards Roger.

Delco gets ousted, but by the time the public's aware, the androids would've found safety, and then the world at large deals with the aftermath. Nobody would've trusted the androids after the revelations, but at least the androids had the fighting chance to survive.

Sipping on his tea, Roger reminded Karen that the media's fickle and easy to set off. Someone would've leaked the information before the officials close in on Delco and then everything's undone.

"Unless we can get the employees out before we take the building, what's the one way we can keep _all_ the employees from coming into work, but won't raise suspicion?" Arthur suggested that if they can keep the employees from coming into work, but not tip them off something's wrong. Something that would've helped not only keep them away from the building, but become preoccupied with anger directed towards Delco.

Roger spoke about rumblings that Delco wouldn't do a pay raise for the employees. There's even rumors that Delco's planning on tapering off benefits and restricting them. The employees knew the Delco wouldn't replace them with androids, not yet, but that'd draw attention to androids, so that couldn't be used.

"You said media's fickle right, well, have them think Delco's shortchanging them on pay and benefits, even going far as hiring temps so they don't have to pay at all," Karen suggested the course of action. If there's any hint that Delco's moving to only temp work, meaning the seniority goes out the window, employees are replaced with expendable temporary workers, cycled in and out, preventing them from gaining payments and benefits.

Roger listened and nods. He said, "Yeah, that'd do it, but, that's not my field, I wouldn't know how to kickstart something like that without it coming back to me."

It was dark, Karen and Arthur didn't want to walk back to the hotel, so, Kara ordered them a cab back and they left the residence.

Returning to the hotel, Karen and Arthur met with Matt, Jack, and Ripley at the restaurant. "Okay, we have Lilith, Dominic, and Roger," Jack summed what happened during the day. "Good, good, my superiors won't do anything just yet, they're trying to keep things quiet while they mobilize."

Karen asked him, "Do they have a plan for the androids?"

She wanted to know what would happen once the androids can no longer associate with Delco. Jack frowned and told her that his superiors won't prioritize anything other than Delco and Ianto. The androids are low on the totem pole, he explained.

"I'm not sure what they want to do with the androids after the fact, they'll probably leave it to the governments to decide. However, I don't have to tell you that they'll probably just decommission them," Jack grimly told her. It's the honest truth, his people won't put androids over a human life and the chance to rid Delco of its position.

"Even if we can, that's millions of androids, realistically we can't save them all," Jack admitted to her as he grabbed his glass of stout.

Even if his superiors have a plan for the androids, they can't save them all, some will see destruction at the hands of their human counterparts.

"What if your people campaign a program, androids for cash, after Delco's gone. They'd still have assets hidden away, right, so their money's good as any, use it to get androids from people. You're right, unrealistically, we can't save them all, but we can at least try. Even if they're not sentient, it's not right they're getting destroyed because of their creator," Arthur argued for the androids' lives. Sentient or not, decommissioned just because Delco committed crimes, didn't seem right to Arthur.

Jack rested his empty glass on the table as he thought about the proposition, Delco kept assets offshore in a bid to avoid the government from taking it in the event something happened. Like its days as Delos, when it inevitably closes, it'll draw from the assets and use it to fund another company. Worth almost the trillions, if he and his people did the math correctly, it'll be enough to buy back a sizable amount of the androids. People get money, androids spared, and there's still money for him and his people to pool as resource. It's not cheap running the operation, as distasteful as it sounds.

"Well, my people located the assets, but haven't touched it yet, one touch and the alarms' sounded. Eve's on the phone with every world leader begging for their help. She can't, however, do it, if she's preoccupied with our plan. So, while she's busying herself, my people will work on draining the assets. I'll let them know ahead of time not to spend it on gold plated jacuzzis," Jack decided.

Ripley asked about Lilith, since it's evident she and Eve have unfinished business, if Eve's busy with her, that'd buy Jack's people plenty of time to drain the Delco assets and utilize it for the buyback program. Jack winced, he said that Lilith's wanting to fight Eve, to the point it's not a cat fight anymore, it's a bloodbath and there's no referee to stop it. "Going to have an uphill battle with that, even if she wants to beat Eve's head in, John's not going to let her, hell, he'd probably try to lock _her_ up until everything's said and done," Jack mentioned that while Lilith would've taken up on the plan to distract Eve, John won't let her do it. It's evident that the android doesn't want her to get hurt and as Ripley pointed out, he has feelings for her.

"Oh also, we have an idea to get the employees out of the building, Arthur gave us an idea, what if we make it where it _looks_ like Delco's planning on summarily firing all its employees and replacing them with temporary workers?" Karen asked Jack if it's possible for them to do. Jack added they'd have email addresses and phone numbers tied to his people and they can farce that it's true and not to come to the HQ or else risk arrest.

Matt spoke up and said, "Dominic can help, it's all programs now, right, so all he'd have to do is write them to make the announcement and have it spread it like wildfire. Maybe throw in some leaked documents to make it legitimate?"

Have written bots to post the announcement that Delco fired all its employees, with the numbers and email addresses, and screen caps of the emails showing that it's not a farce, it's true. Delco planned to do it, probably when they can taper off benefits and make it impossible for the employees to plan class action lawsuits.

Of course, to solidify it further, they'd needed all the current phone numbers, addresses, so on, so they can "spread" the announcement.

Jack mentioned his people have a tabloid company as a front, that'd be a great piece since Delco has money in every other magazine company, that people would've trusted it more since it's not affiliated.

"I'll have someone run the prints and I think we might've have a few nighttime hosts to help draw them," Jack rubbed his chin. He stood up from his spot and told the gang that they'd have to rest up, by tomorrow night, Delco's not running away again.

The gang watched him sneak away and head towards his room.

"Okay, this isn't like a monster, Mallory, or some git with a fetish, these are human beings compelled by money to do illegal actions. They're not going to shy away from trying to kill us, understood. You must understand, there's a good chance those androids aren't going to have it any better when Delco's gone. Despite this, we have a job. We get in, we find Ianto, we bring down Delco, and we get out," Ripley gave them the rundown of the plan. She reminded them, these weren't the standards they've fought, these were humans and they'll act out irrationally once they realize they have no money and the governments planned to seize them. "Even if Lilith can't keep Eve at bay, I don't want anyone here trying to keep her busy. If worst comes to shove, I'll deal with her and you three help Jack, got it?"

On the off chance something happens to Lilith or John keeps her from going to Eve, Ripley planned to take up the mantle, she's proven hat she doesn't give up very easy and she's not afraid of Eve.

Matt tried to tell her differently, but she brought up a compelling point, her knee, if she's busy with Eve, she won't have to worry about it giving from all the walking. If their fight's self-contained in Eve's office, Ripley should be okay for the most part.

Arthur suggested they treat themselves, if all goes well, then they'd leave as heroes who help both human and androids from indentured servitude to a corporation. If all fails, well, at least they had their final meals.

"Alright, dig in," Ripley motioned with her hand as they dined their final meal.

Afterwards, they left for their rooms and Matt awkwardly entered Ripley's as she went towards the TARDIS. "Goodnight," Ripley told him as she opened the door. Matt slowly nods as he watched her disappear into the TARDIS, closing the door behind her.

He readied for bed and awkwardly laid on the bed. He glimpsed to the TARDIS repeatedly and he couldn't help but feel that it's watching him. Groaning, he pulled sheets over his head and turned his body away from it. He'd never get any sleep if he didn't.


	83. Do Androids Dream? Pt 7

Morning came and Ripley woke up from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she pushed herself up from the bed and yawned.

Today's the day the Delco Corporation has the worst day in it's entire history. As for what happens, Ripley wasn't sure, but if all goes well, nobody they cared for gets hurt, and anthills would've been worth more than Delco stocks.

Jack's meeting them at the warehouse near Fawkes St. and he'll get them a ride over, apparently, he didn't want them to try to walk their way towards it. It's in a heavily industrialized part of town, lots of debris, and people tend to get annoyed when non-workers bungle their way in.

Rubbing her nose, Ripley readied.

The TARDIS provided the essential amenities needed for human existence, so Ripley wouldn't awkwardly bother Matt.

Matt should've been up and ready, he's probably corralled the others and waiting on Ripley. She'll go out and meet them, go to the warehouse, and Jack takes it from there.

Making her way through the TARDIS door, she yawned and rubbed her eyes as she hobbled out. Lowering her hand, she saw the bed empty. On top of the bed, freshly washed clothes left by an android maid. Matt got his clothes washed, but she didn't see Matt. As she looked at the clothes, she heard the door to the loo open and instinctively turned her head and paused.

Matt also went to take a shower and stepped out to change when he noticed Ripley standing outside the TARDIS. They anticipated the other being up before the other, but proved wrong. With the towel around his waist, Matt turned bright red as did Ripley. "Uh, I thought you were already awake," Matt coughed. Ripley replied, "So did I. How did you convince the maid?"

Matt replied he told her that the TARDIS was a souvenir and the android maid accepted the flimsy excuse. If it wasn't any illegal substance or firearms, anything of those nature, she didn't flag him for it.

The two awkwardly exchanged looks as Ripley made her way to the door. "I'm very sorry," Ripley apologized to him. "I thought you were already in the restaurant."

Nodding, Matt said he would've if he didn't freshen up first. He's already accepted her apology and the two awkwardly faced away from each other as Ripley disappeared through the doorway, closing the hotel room door behind her.

Matt's red face slowly faded as he went towards his bed to grab his pants when he turned his head towards the TARDIS. He knew it's watching him. Grabbing his clothes, he went back into the loo.

Breakfast's light, they went over the plan, and afterwards made their way towards the warehouse that Jack told them about. There, they met with him and the others they met the other night.

"I took your idea to my superiors and they liked it. They oversaw it, uh, no offense, but they wanted to put some of their touches and peace of mind. It's everywhere now, "DELCO FIRES ENTIRE HUMAN STAFF—PLANS TO REPLACE WITH ANDROIDS", did it while you slept so nobody tried going to work this morning. It's not pretty, Delco's going crazy trying to find out who leaked the emails," Jack confirmed that Karen and Arthur's plan worked. All the human staff summarily received noticed and no longer allowed at Delco HQ. The tabloid that sold the news sold out in minutes, the Delco owned newspapers and stations couldn't handle the complaints coming in from everyone.

Ripley asked Jack, "How long do we have until they come out and say it's a ruse and they're not planning on firing their human employees?"

Jack replied, "Already working on their press conference as we speak."

Soon as the tabloids printed out the news and employees received the carefully coordinated emails, Delco's scrambling to control the situation. Judging from what Jack seen, they're not too happy about it, as expected, and wants whoever done this found.

"I got everything ready for the cameras and the security checkpoints," Dominic informed them. "Wasn't too hard, they left every bug imaginable in their codes."

With a push of a button, Dominics reengineered codes take down all the cameras and security panels, thus allowing them easy access.

Roger stated, "I know we talked about Delco not using androids, but this is an exception. There's too many risks and lawsuits with humans, so they use android security guards. But they're restricted to certain parts of the building where there's no humans. We call them Joes. They're not cheery. Don't underestimate their builds, they're supposed to look like your average joes, no pun intended. These ones have a secret compartment for another gun if they're ever disarmed and trust me, they will open fire on you."

The Joes, android security guards, lanky build with a smooth face, innocent enough, but when ordered, they will fire their service firearm into whatever or whoever.

Roger warned, they have strength and easily takes down anyone who tries to fight them head-on. "However, there's a flaw with them. We couldn't figure it out, but as far as I know, they have it still. It's this, they can't see in the dark. For some reason, night vision never worked for their models. I always figured it's a power thing. Uh, so, use that to your advantage," he points at them.

Lilith stepped up and said she'll deal with Eve. The two's history proves that she can keep Eve busy while the others work their way through Delco. "I've been putting this off for years, I think it's time for us to have a chitchat," she summed what she planned to do when she meets with Eve. "I'll say I'd like to talk to her about my share in the corporation and go from there. She's been wanting me out of the corporation for a while, so, if I suggest I want to sell my half, I can keep her busy."

John stated his plan. Since he's technically a police android, despite his origins, he can keep the police from coming to the HQ. With help, he can assume control of the police scanners and suppress anything that came from the HQ.

Jack pointed towards Matt and the others, telling them, they're responsible for looking for Ianto. He'll give them a hacked map of the HQ that tracks their movement and keeps track of rooms and hallways they've been in, while handing Ripley a weapon. It's ineffective to humans, to androids, it's no different to a gun and a human.

"You look like a sharpshooter," Jack commented on Ripley. "It'll drop any android security guard, no problem."

Jack's part in the plan, he worked with his people to ready to storm the HQ. Once Matt and the others secured Ianto, Eve's dealt with, and the Delco androids decommissioned, his people finished the plan by storming the HQ in police gear.

The plan ended with myriad of charges for the brass in Delco, cooperative employees under them suffered no ill will, the android buyback program, and hopefully, a battered but alive, Ianto.

Going through the plan in depth, Jack made sure everyone knew their parts. Once everyone did, it began.

Jack led Matt and the others to an unmarked van and got in with them. He said that Dominic unlocked a loading dock in the back of the HQ for them to sneak inside. They'll go through the processing plant and go from there.

"If this is conclusive, Ianto's locked up somewhere in the subbasement under the processing plant," Jack stated as he drove the van. "Heavily guarded, probably with death traps, their own power grid, the works."

Matt asked, "How sure are you that Ianto's in the HQ, what if they moved him out of the building?"

Matt raised a good point, Delco wouldn't want to chance Ianto getting out or someone leaking word of his imprisonment, so they'd want to quietly move him out of the building to somewhere else.

"Oh, I thought about that and believe me, I did, but from my sources, he's still in the building. Nobody's made any unusual arrangements, anything they can use to hide him without anyone noticing," Jack informed him that he thought about that.

"Well, what good is it keeping him in the HQ?" Arthur brought up.

Seemed odd to keep an undercover agent in the HQ, considering that it'd look back on Delco if someone found out and reported it.

Karen summed, "What if it's a trap?"

She thought that Delco broke Ianto and he told them everything. Everything they're doing, won't work, because they're well aware of the plan, and would've prepared for the onslaught.

"Ianto wouldn't tell them anything," Jack asserts that Ianto wouldn't tell anyone about him, Jack, and the others. Even if his life depended on it, he wouldn't do it.

Ripley asked how sure he was about that. Jack responded with a look on his face, "Because I know him."

The van silently made its way around the back of the Delco HQ. Gates marked kept access limited and with a flick of a button on the console, the van's colors and scheme morphed into that of a Delco van with the barcodes and numbers before driving it up to one of the gates. An independent drone flew over the van and scanned it. Blue light emitted from the white drone as it hovered over the van.

The gates opened and Jack pulled into a queue leading into the loading dock. "Okay, this van, goes through the loading dock, there's going to be androids coming to check the contents, that's where Ripley zaps them," Jack tells them. "As long as we stay away from the top floors, Eve won't know we're here."

"Okay, if the subbasement is under the processing plant, how do we get in?" Karen inquired. Jack told her, there's probably a false wall or something that androids can't pick up on their scanners and humans can't easily see. "It'd have to be inconspicuous, so it's something no one would've guessed," Jack suggested. "Like a false wall or something."

Jack stopped the van in the allocated parking area and waited with the others for the security androids to come search the back. With the gun, Ripley readied, Jack assured her that it couldn't hurt humans and only androids. He's tested the gun himself to be sure.

Two footsteps neared the back of the van and the doors opened, two Joes peered inside, in an instant Ripley shot them both direct and they fell over backwards.

The group stepped out of the van and hurried through the processing plant.

On conveyor belts, they saw androids hoisted to large metal boxes where they're stripped down to the bare essence and summarily decommissioned. Majority of the androids they passed, all inoperable, but some damaged androids still worked to a degree, showing the extent of the damages done to them.

"My name is Ted," said an android as they passed by. "My name is Ted. My name is Ted. My name is Ted. My name is Ted. My name is Ted. My name is Ted. My name is Ted. My name is Ted. My name is Ted. My name is Ted. My name is Ted. My name is Ted. My name is Ted. And I am Dead."

The android's hoisted into a metal box and sounds of machinery started up as tools began dissembling the android.

Disturbingly, the entire processing plant, it's like a butcher shop, but instead of cattle, it's androids, and even if they wanted to help the androids, they're too far gone to help.

Jack searched everywhere with the others following behind, looking for a way into the subbasement. He felt every wall and ground, looking for any signs.

Arthur looked around, frightened as he saw androids hoisted into metal boxes and decommissioned. If they dreamed, he hoped their deaths were instant, and that his and the others' efforts to help them find peace weren't in vain.

As he walked, he tripped and fell to the ground. Karen helped him up and he looked down to he feet. Part of the ground looked incredibly marred, like it's repeatedly seen abuse. Deep cuts in the ground, looked like a blade might've cut into it, and he alerted Jack and the others.

"Ah, what do we have here," Jack hurried over to the spot Arthur tripped over and looked at it closely. He got to his knees and stuck his fingers through the cuts and told them to stand back. As they did, he pulled out another gun, this one didn't look like any gun they've ever seen and he shot the ground, the cuts widened and squared, Arthur found the lift.

The ground shifted and the square moved underneath it and a lift popped up to greet them. Everyone got on it and Jack pushed a button. Slowly the lift descended and the cover pushed over to its original position as the group disappeared into the darkness below.

At the bottom, Jack stepped forward first and looked around. The lift took them to a long stretch hallway where there's lights dotting the walls and vents pulling air from the topside.

"Okay, there's probably Joes down the hall," Jack cautioned them as he led them down the hallway with Ripley towards the front holding the gun.

"How do we find him?" Karen inquired as Jack looked ahead of them. He told her there's a good chance Ianto's locked in a room somewhere.

Pointing out the chance he's dead, Ripley reminded him. Jack frowned and told her that even if the worse happens, he needed to disarm the bomb.

"Bomb?" Karen balked.

Jack nods.

Arthur asked him, "You're blowing up the building?"

Jack informed him, "They got a bomb down here. It's big, scary, and they plan to sell it to the highest bidder. If the plan went off without a hitch, me and Ianto was supposed to disarm it."

Ripley asked why they'd make a bomb, given they had androids. Jack told her that it's a backup plan if all fails and they disappear again. They'll come back later as a military company. The idea that after the second time the androids cause them significant problems they can't pay off, nobody wanted androids ever again.

So, if the second time's not the charm, the third time, they'll come back with weapons and bombs for the military to replenish their stock after they've disarmed their military androids.

"With the money they stowed away, they'll pay off anyone who could've recognized them," Karen summed. Jack nods and adds, "Or kills them, you know, typical corporate bull."

He tried to have a sense of humor, but it didn't work and he apologized to Karen.

"You think everyone else's fine?" Arthur asks Jack.

Jack waved his hand. "I wouldn't put anyone up to this if I wasn't sure they'll be fine," he assured Arthur.

At the end of the long hallway, they came across an underground facility where there's crates filled with weapons. On the crates in bold print, "Delta," the new name of the company in case it needed to disappear.

Jack looked around and pointed in a direction. He led the others down the side of the facility where they passed more crates filled with weapons. "No rest for the wicked," Ripley commented. "What's going to happen to these when we're through with the corporation?"

Looking around a corner, Jack stated that his people planned to disarm them. There's no chance that the weapons would've seen light of day, due to the fact that Delco's already shown to cut corners, there's no telling what they done for their arms and bombs.

"Ah-hah!" Jack's eyes lit up as he ran towards a wall and felt it. He turned around and waved Matt over. "Using your thingy!"

Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver and the wall opened, showing a secret cell where a lone man laid on the ground.

"Oh no," Karen gasped.

Arthur frowned, "Jack, I'm so sorry."

Ripley narrowed her eyes.

Jack ran inside and lightly kicked Ianto. He did multiple times until Ianto groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked up to see Jack.

"Haven't you bugged me enough?" Ianto groaned. Jack shook his head as he points at himself, "Ianto, it's me!"

Ianto stared at him closely before sighing. "Why didn't I stay in bed?" he complained.

"Ianto, are you alright?" Jack asked him.

Him batting his hand away proved that he was alright.

"Oh, bloody hell, why didn't I become a dentist like mum told me?" Ianto groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground. He looked around in confusion and asked, "Am I in New Paris?"

Jack happily yanked him from the ground and pulled him into a hug. Ianto confusingly looked at him before his mind caught up and he had an annoyed look on his face. "Took your small arse long enough," Ianto hissed. "They got me bungled here. Ruined my good suit. Do you know what they done to my hair?"

He looked pass Jack and asked, "And who the hell are they, they're not from the you-know-who!"

Jack summed, "Ianto, meet the Doctor and his companions."

Ianto stared at Matt and pointed out, "Doctor _who_?"

Jack reminded Ianto they needed to disarm the bomb. Ianto patted down his suit as he looked at Jack. "What'd you think I was trying to do before they pinched me?" Ianto told him.

"How did they catch you?" Ripley inquired.

Ianto kept to his cover as any when one day he's called into Eve's office. Apparently, she wanted to speak with him personally and he didn't have any reason to suspect his cover's blown until he got into the office and he's knocked out by a Joe.

She kept him down here trying to force him to give up vital information. Strangely, she wouldn't kill him, she just lightly tortured him every now again.

"You're no good to her dead," Ripley reminded him.

Ianto agreed, but the oddest thing, Eve wouldn't use scare tactics or anything to force him to talk. He points out there's lot of other people in her position who would've easily killed him.

"Ianto, they're planning to storm the place, we have to find the bomb, do you know where it's stowed?" Matt urgently asked him and he nods.

He states, "Of course, I know where it is. I saw it on the way down."

"Good, then lead us," Ripley eyed him.

They walked out of the cell as they saw a roving gang of Joes coming towards them, they had their guns out, and ready to fire.

"Jack!" Ianto looked towards him. Jack shirked as he handed Ianto his service arm. He, Jack, and Ripley took aim at the Joes.

Joes fell everywhere with ease. Ianto shook his head as he points out, "There's usually more."

He turned his head to see more stepping out of false walls. Shaking his head, he hurried with the others.

Hurrying, Ianto led them through the weapons depot and ducked behind crates to avoid detection. He swore seeing it out in the open, but given how long Eve had him in confinement, he wasn't sure.

"Could've they have stored it, already?" Ripley asked Ianto.

Ianto shrugged and said they might've, but he didn't know which one.

The Joes on their trail, the group hurried to search the crates.

Most of the crates they came across, filled to the brim with firearms, but not the bomb. There's a crate filled with unarmed grenades, Jack identified them as not explosive grenades, but Blood Mist laced grenades.

Delco turned the street drugs into a weapon of war. Ianto listed off the changes it made to the drugs and they're akin to Agent Orange, but with an even greater reach and more lethal.

"Send them all out and make profit," Jack summed the reasoning for making the grenades. Even if the world at large is at peace, plenty of countries would've bought Delco's stock as means to ensure that if the worse comes to shove, they're protected, so they think.

"Remember, they like to cut corners," Ianto reminded him. He checked one of the grenades briefly, to his dismay, they've all got faulty pins.

Without the pins, the grenades are ticking time bombs, with faulty pins, there's no telling when the grenades inevitably explode due to the pins falling out at inopportune time.

"My god," Matt whispered as he realized the implications.

Moving away from the crate of grenades, the group continued looking for the bomb. Ianto tells them that Delco wanted to make more, but they're not capable of doing it, so there's only one bomb.

"I don't understand, what's with the faulty military weapons?" Arthur questioned.

Even if Delco cut corners, it's inexcusable that nearly 60% of their stock's faulty. If they wanted to survive another day, they're not doing it too well.

Ripley thought about it and asked Ianto, "Ianto, can you tell me about Eve?"

Ianto shrugged and said what Lilith said about her, but with touches.

"What about her hands?" Ripley asked.

Ianto looked at her funny. He replied, "She needs some hand lotion, that much I know."

Ripley then asked, "What about her palms?"

Matt looked at Ripley, he asked her what she was thinking, and Ripley told him that she's going through the Turing Test.

"Turing Test?" Matt tilted his head, confused.

Ripley summed, "I think Eve's an android."

"What do you mean?" Ianto looked at her.

Looking through the nearest crate for the manifest, Ripley pulled it out and read it. It's dated sometime before Eve would've taken the position as CEO. She checked the contents and looked at the handgun, it's sturdy, well-built, and overall a decent handgun.

She searched through another crate for its manifest and looked at it, it's issued after Eve took over. Inside the crate, identically made guns, however, however, upon further inspection, their pins weren't long enough and some didn't even have them.

"Corporations can be ignorant too, maybe she's just cutting corners, they all do," Arthur suggested.

It might've been, but the way the weapons looked after Eve took over didn't add up unless she too was an android.

In the Turing Test, it's against her nature to bring harm to humans. Humans. Other androids, she could've cared less about. Humans, there's a distinction.

It didn't explain why the Carson android attacked and killed Lilith's father and brother. Unless Eve used it as a proxy. _She_ couldn't kill Lilith's father, but use another android and override it's programming, and it would've done it without hesitation.

"If that's true, why would've she have allowed the deaths of her own people?" Karen brought up that because Eve's an android, a sentient one, she wouldn't allow other androids to suffer from abuse by human.

Ripley grimly concluded she's only following the logical conclusion that comes with assuming her role as an android masquerading as a human running a corporation. Using the pain and misery of other people to further goals and gain. An android using other androids to reach quarterly reports is disturbingly poetic.

"Does Lilith know?" Ripley asked if she knew about Eve. Jack shrugged and told her he wasn't sure, but she probably didn't.

It led Ripley to ask about her ex-husband, which Jack said was aiming at the CEO position before Eve divorced him and his inevitable death.

"Wait, what does this mean?" Karen struggled to understand.

Ripley told her, "Her husband built her."

Jack uncomfortably nodded, "Yeah, if that's the case, then, killing him is her own way of obtaining that position. It's all it is, following everything to it's logical conclusion."

Ianto raised a finger as he pointed out, he saw her eating, androids can't eat, there's no benefits for it and it would've risked causing internal components to fail.

"Who was her ex?" Matt wanted to know.

Eve's ex, Steven Woolworth, was a friend of Hugh's. Eve came into the picture sometime before everything happened. Nobody suspected her of being an android.

It led to the suggestion Steven made his own android, using whatever he could, and introduced her as a human because he didn't want Delco to panic. He married her and treated her as a wife, but eventually, she must've gotten a taste of power and took upon herself to go after it, even if she has to indirectly kill people.

Given that Steven would've known the ins and outs of the HQ, he would've easily slipped into the labs and worked on Eve. For why Eve wanted Hugh's contributions, for profit, or for the fact she wanted security. As for killing him, she probably just wanted to keep him from exposing her as an android. She would've known that he could've used it as leverage against her. He probably thought the Turing Test would've kept her in line, but he didn't expect her to use third-party means to do it.

Hurrying, they checked the crates until they came across one that's sealed with a magnetic lock and looked different from all the rest.

With his Sonic Screwdriver, Matt pulsed and unlocked the crate and helped push open the crate. Looking inside, they saw the nearly 200 tonne bomb in a drab color. "Oh god," Arthur summed their reactions.

"Can you disarm it?" Ripley turned her head towards Ianto and Jack. They nod. "Get on it, I'll deal with the Joes."

Matt blocked her and told her, "Oh no, not this again!"

He added, "I'm helping too!"

Turning his head towards Karen and Arthur, he instructed them, "They can't see in the dark, right, maybe there's a way to turn off the lights?"

Nodding the two hurried while he and Ripley went to deal with the Joes.

Ripley fired the gun at them as Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver and worked to help Ripley by shorting them out.

It seemed endless, so many Joes, and they've nearly shot Ripley and Matt more than once. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Matt commented as he tried to short out any Joes that Ripley didn't shoot.

He watched a bullet zoom past Ripley's face, leaving a red line on her cheek. Immediately, he retracted his Sonic Screwdriver and and rushed to check Ripley. A stream of blood slowly oozed from the graze, but Ripley's fine. She pulled him to the ground, avoiding a bullet that would've shot him dead center in his face.

Matt couldn't get near the androids to use his Sonic Screwdriver and Ripley's running low on charges.

"There's too many of them," Ripley groaned as she tried to shoot them as they come into her crosshair.

Thinking on his feet, Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver on the gun and gave it a super charge. With it, Ripley waited for the Joes to gather close before she shot the gun and sent them to the floor. Despite Matt's idea, the gun shorts in Ripley's hand, sending a current through it, and she dropped it to the ground.

Matt checked on her and she waved her hand, she's fine.

To their displeasure, more Joes came out of storage and set to fire at them. "Oh, give me a break," Matt muttered as he pulled Ripley away and they hid behind the crates.

As the Joes massed in numbers again, the lights turned off, sending them into a frenzy of confusion. Like Roger said, they couldn't see in the dark too well, thus giving Matt and Ripley the advantage.

While the Joes ran into each other in confusion, Matt and Ripley moved away and hurried back to the others, using brief lights from his Sonic Screwdriver, as Jack and Ianto tried disarming the bomb.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked them, they haven't disarmed the bomb.

Jack pointed at Ianto and said, "He neglected to tell me they changed the design!"

Ianto stuck his tongue out and turned his head to the exposed panel in the bomb and looked at the wires that they couldn't figure out what to cut.

"You're supposed to be the experts!" Karen chewed them out for it.

Jack grimaced at he tried to think of a way to cut the wires without blowing himself and the others up.

"Okay," Jack murmured as he lightly touched the wires. "What do I cut first?"

Matt and Ripley gave each other a look and silently agreed. There wasn't any time to discuss what wires to cut and with his Sonic Screwdriver, Matt successfully disarmed it.

"How'd you do that?" Ianto asked.

"Free Sonic Screwdriver," Matt showed it to him.

Jack checked the bomb, to be sure, and indeed it's disarmed. He points out, "How do we make sure she doesn't arm it again?"

Ripley responded by using her right hand to further short out the panel and caused several wires to meld together into one massive goop. She retracted her hand and held it while they looked up to see the lights turning on again.

Someone overrides whatever Karen and Arthur did and now the Joes can see again.

"Oh come on," Ianto groaned.

"Hurry!" Jack yanked Ianto as he lead the others away from the Joes towards the lift. As they turned the corner, the Joes started firing their guns.

"This is really bad!" Arthur briefly looked behind to see army of Joes slowly making their way around the corner with their guns pointed towards them. He turned his head sharply as Matt pushed him ahead.

With his Sonic Screwdriver, Matt override the security panel and put up a wall, preventing the Joes from shooting them. Bullets bounced off the metallic wall as Ripley yanked Matt away from the panel.

"What's the plan when we get to the topside?" Matt asked Jack. Jack admitted, "I have no idea!"


	84. Do Androids Dream? Pt 8

The lift slowly made its way up. None of them sure what to expect when they reached topside. Jack's certain that by now, Eve and Lilith were having a fight. If Lilith didn't know Eve's an android then, she will now. He assured the worried Karen that Inspector John wouldn't let anything happen to her, if he felt there's ever a hint something wrong, he'll brute force his way up a lift directly to Eve's office.

"I'm fairly certain there's going to be Joes waiting for us," Matt looked towards Jack and Ianto. Jack held his firearm and said he'll try to take them down. "Assuming your aim's better," Ianto commented on Jack's aim. Jack asserted he has exceptional aim, but Ianto casted doubt on him. "Okay, here, you try to shoot," Jack pushed his firearm towards Ianto. Ianto replied, "You know I _hate_ those things!"

Jack, exasperated, asks, "And you have the gall to call me out on my aim?"

Ianto pushed the firearm back and told him, "Well I have a form of reference, don't I?"

Jack stuck his tongue out at Ianto and turned to Ripley. "Okay, fine, _you_ do it," he gave her his firearm. "Just don't lose it."

Ianto commented, "Yeah, because you'll just lose it in the morning!"

Jack blew raspberries at him in response and stopped once the lift reached the top and they're in the processing plant again.

Looking around, they noticed the processing plant dark and the machinery inoperable. Everything on the rollers froze in place, perpetually, the power completely out.

Karen notices this and asks Jack, "Is this part of the plan?"

Ianto turned to Jack with a look on his face and pokes him while saying, "Well, mister, is it?"

Apparently, this wasn't the exact plan Jack had in mind. His was more streamlined than he cared to admit. He planned for everything to work like it should, didn't think much at all about it, really.

"Um, sure, we'll go with that," Jack tried to smile. He assured them he had a plan, at least he tried to assure he did. Ianto called him out on it and he waved his hand at his assertion. "I have a plan," he tried to tell him. Ianto, didn't believe him. He stated flatly, "Jack, _I'm_ the one who usually has to plan because _you_ couldn't come up with anything!"

Jack shirked in his spot and Ripley shouted at them to focus. They looked around in the darkened processing plant, if there's any Joes in the processing plant, they couldn't see the group. However, the group couldn't see them. Matt wanted to use his Sonic Screwdriver to see in the dark, but Ripley refused to let him. "You're not getting shot on my watch," she sternly told him. There's a good chance if he used his Sonic Screwdriver, any Joes lurking in the dark would've shot him instantly.

"Okay, we'll penguin waddle our way out towards the back," Jack suggested and they slowly made their way towards where they thought led to the outside of the building. Everyone moved slowly through the darkened area and they kept their arms outward in case they bumped into each other.

"When we get out, I'll lead us around and hopefully our people are waiting," Jack told them the plan.

They carefully moved through the processing plant, when the light turned on, blinding them. Surrounding them, several police androids, they've been dispatched to capture the group on Eve's order.

"I don't think Lilith won," Ianto turned his head towards Jack. Jack waved his hand, "She's got an ace or two."

Karen snapped at them and told them to do something. "They're made differently from Joes, supposed to keep them from getting damaged while on cases," Jack admitted that his service firearm won't do much to them and neither would the special gun Ripley used.

"What now?" Arthur asked him.

"Well, we go with them," Jack listlessly told him.

Ripley narrowed her eyes to the androids coming near them. Matt forced her to drop the gun, as he feared they'd open fire on her. Jack objected, but Matt told him, "We don't have a choice, Jack!"

Wisely, Ripley sat the gun down on the ground and held up her hands as the others did. The androids converged on the group, putting on handcuffs, and taking them towards the lift. One retrieved the gun and brought it with him as he followed the others.

Echoing towards the lift, "Told you it's a trap!"

The androids held them in place as the lift went up towards the higher floors where they got off on the floor with Lilith staring down her eerily replicated android counterpart.

Pushing them, the androids led them towards the ensuring fight going on between them. It appeared Jack's plan for Lilith dealing with Eve didn't go as well as he hoped and neither did Lilith for that matter.

"You should've listened to me, Lilith," the counterpart told her as she held the gun up towards her. "There's no place for idealistic fools like you!"

"But there's a place for killers?" Lilith balked at her counterpart.

They struggled with each other for the gun while the Joes held Matt and the others, while they looked on. The two fought each other, they thought the brutality doled out would've been enough for them to deduce the e Lilith.

The fight took fifteen minutes before closing to a drawl, the two Lilith looked battered and bloodied, but still identical. The gun knocked out one of their hands, slid across the floor away from them. They haven't given up their fight and the presence of the Joes and the group didn't do much to dissuade them from fighting even more.

It stood to wonder why the Joes brought them here, until they realized that the Joes planned to execute them along with Lilith by the hand of her counterpart.

The two Lilith looked so eerily alike, down to their outfits and hair styles, neither Matt or the others could tell who's the real Lilith without looking at their hands. However, that'd be a difficult feat, as they both balled their fists, the gun out of reach.

"Where's Dominic?" asked Karen. "If he's such a good programmer, why hasn't he helped with the Joes?"

Dominic self-reportedly a gifted programmer, but he hadn't seemingly done anything. It looked like they're going to be executed and the way the Joes got them lined didn't help with the imagery, until Karen saw the glints in the Joes' eyes and they started moving independently, not the hive mind mentality programmed.

They lowered their guns and one of the Joes uncuffed the group. Looking at them, Ripley asked them, "Dominic, I presume?"

One of the Joes replied, "Presently."

Ripley turns her head and asks, "Mind if you tell us which one's the real Lilith, save us some time?"

The Joe replied, "I can't, Eve's got full-control, I can't break it, she's using her own program, not the company's."

Arthur inquires, "Well, what do you propose we do?"

The Joe replied, "What Roger told you, look at their hands."

With the Joes absolved of their programming, the group's allowed to cautiously near the two Lilith.

"Okay, I'm getting fed up with this, will the real Lilith please stand up?" Ripley asks them. She's tired, starting to feel something pooling in her chest, and she's not in a very good mood.

"I'm the real Lilith!" pointed one of the Lilith.

The other Lilith interjected, "No, it's me!"

Neither Lilith would let up the claim they were the original Lilith and not the android built by Eve to finish her off and replace her, allowing her endless access to the shares in the corporation without the real Lilith meddling.

Annoyed, Ripley ordered them to show her their hands. When the two Lilith complained, she retrieved the gun and cocked it in front of them, showing that she's not in the mood for games.

The two showed her their hands and she looked at them. To her amazement, the palms were identic to the folic on her knuckles and neither hands clammy or showed the signs Roger told them. Eve made sure of it, she studied Lilith intimately to the point neither them know who's the real Lilith.

The group didn't know her well so they couldn't just ask her questions and see if one of them got the answer wrong.

"Okay, fine, we'll do it your way," Ripley twirled the gun to have the handle pointing upwards as she looked between them. "Shoot me."

She challenged the two Lilith to shoot her.

Matt immediately yanked her away and scolded her.

"Have you lost your mind?" Matt shouted at her. "You can't just ask them to shoot you!"

"As opposed to talking for a while?" Ripley pointed out.

Karen and Arthur agreed with Matt. Jack pointed at him and states, "But it's a good way to tell them apart!"

Matt stared at him dumbfounded and says to him, "Fine, _you_ do it then!"

He challenged Jack to be the one to offer himself as a target for the rogue android. Jack, of course, tells him that he can't. He didn't bring his bulletproof vest with him, so it's not something he wanted to do.

"Of course," Ianto face palmed at Jack's ineptness. Jack swore he didn't think he'd needed it. Ianto made a comment and Jack cut him off before it's even audible for the others, he turned his head and said, "Fine, but I expect a flower arrangement at the hospital!"

He stepped forward with the gun and looked between the two Lilith. "Well, I'd ask you questions, but I have a feeling o' Eve here figured me out, didn't you?" he looked between the two Lilith. He sighed as he held out the gun and told them the same thing Ripley tried to tell them.

"Go on, shoot me," Jack challenged instead. "Just, don't shoot me in my face. It's a trademark."

He cracked a smile and Ianto's furious with him to the point he asked for the Lilith that shot him to aim at his chin.

Jack broke contact with the two Lilith and turned his head towards Ianto to yell back, "Excuse me, this chin seduced you!"

Apparently, Jack's chin "seduced" Ianto. Ianto face palmed once more and shouted at him, "Keep talking and you'll be seducing a cold couch!"

Awkwardly, Matt and the others listened to the two men quarrel until Ripley shouted them down and Jack ended up resuming his challenge.

"Shoot me," he challenged them. "Come on, shoot me. You know you want to."

The two Lilith looked at him as he pointed at himself. "Come on, don't you want to shoot me?" he asked them. To his surprise, _both_ Lilith shouted at him, "Yes!"

It seemed that neither Eve _or_ Lilith liked Jack. Eve for practical reasons and Lilith, because she just didn't like Jack's attitude.

Dumfounded, Jack asked, "Why do you want to shoot _me_?"

One Lilith shouted at him, "You're a pest!"

Jack took offense and responded with, "Am not!"

The other shouted, "You're just a man child!"

Ianto spoke up with, "Exactly!"

Jack shouted for Ianto to stop helping them fuel their disdain for Jack. He tried to give them the slip, to try to find the Lilith he spoken with, but apparently, both Eve and Lilith share the same views on Jack, which is surprising with all things considering.

"Oh, come on, surely there's _something_ you like about me?" Jack groaned as he disliked that the two shared negative opinions on him.

Neither them had anything positive to share and he groaned again.

It's apparent that either one of the Lilith would've shot him and he wasn't interested in getting shot for his troubles. He asked a myriad of questions, trying to trip the two Lilith, random questions, questions alluding to meeting them at some point, anything to trip them.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Karen groaned at the sight.

Arthur asked one of the Joes, "Dominic, can't you do something?"

One of the Joes said, "I can't even tell you which one's which."

He's tried to figure out which Lilith's the android, but Eve's prepared her own programming that it's not using the corporation's brand of programming, not even a residual from previous coding, it's all original and she's able to mask it too. Meaning, he can't get a read and there's not much he can do with a Joe android.

"Well, how about something about her only she knows?" Matt asks the Joe. The Joe replied, "Hey, man, I'm just the programmer, I don't pay attention to anything that's not ones and zeroes."

Arthur argued he would've known something about her since they knew each other through their fathers. The Joe replied, "Well, I know John has a pet name for her. She hates it, like, I say it, she whacks me. He says it, it's "Aw" and whatever."

Inspector John had a pet name for Lilith and only he could use it without scrutiny.

"What would that be?" Ripley asks.

The Joe replied, "Lily."

He heard that from Inspector John when he informally talked about Lilith, slowly showing signs that he's not just a Raff android that eluded decommissioning, but also sentinel and showed extreme fondness for Lilith.

Taking Jack's gun from one of the Joes, Ripley shouted, "Hey Lily!"

The moment one of the Lilith didn't respond to being called "Lily", Ripley shot her, sending a bullet through her heart, causing her to drop backwards.

Exposed wires protruded out of her chest as she spazzed on the ground. Wildly she flayed her arms as her eyes looked around the area inorganically.

"Good shot!" Jack turned his head to comment on Ripley's aim. He stopped and turned his head towards the Lilith still standing. "Ah, so, about that time I dipped without paying for dinner that one time," Jack tried to smile.

When he first talked to Lilith about information regarding Delco, he met her at a restaurant and during dinner, Jack received a call from someone on his team, and he needed to leave. He neglected to mention this to Lilith when he inexplicably left for the loo and didn't come back, leaving Lilith to pay for his share of the food.

"You owe me for those spritzers," Lilith hissed at him.

Jack had love for spritzers, but his wallet never did. When he dipped, he left Lilith to pay almost a hundred pounds for the spritzers he consumed. That's just for the spritzers and not his actual meal.

"You can discuss repayment after we deal with Eve," Ripley butted in and informed them of their plan. She asked Lilith where Eve went and Lilith dryly replied that Eve's still in her office. She tried to go to her, but Eve had other plans.

"So, they're right, they _are_ replacing people," Arthur realized the implications as he looked at the decommissioned Lilith android. Karen turned to him and added, "How long have they been at it?"

Matt asked Lilith, "Miss Carson, is there anyway we can reach Eve's office?"

Lilith replied there wasn't a way for them to get to her office without the executive lift and with Eve controlling the corporation, there's reasons to suspect that the lift's tampered.

"Well, we're very good at un-tampering lifts," Jack ecstatically smiled.

Ianto pointed out. "No, I am!" he shouts.

The group and the Joes located the lift. Ianto worked to operate the lift without Eve taking control of it with the help of Dominic via one of the Joes. It took time and effort, but he just about reprogrammed the lift and everyone entered it without issue.

"Going up!" Jack punched the button and the lift went upwards towards Eve's office, at the top of the building.

"Well, let's see, Eve's not going to come quietly," Jack pondered while he discussed the plan with the others. "I'm not sure how this is going to work."

Arthur pointed and reminded him they outmatched her. It's just them and her, she possibly couldn't have anything up her sleeves to deal with them all. Karen reminded him of the weapons in the subbasement and he frowned.

"We'll think of something," Ripley assured him.


	85. Do Androids Dream? Pt 9 (Final)

The lift doors opened and the group stepped out into Eve's office. There's a massive window behind the desk and Eve sat quietly in her chair while the group approached her. She didn't react to them, it appeared she waited for them to arrive. The fact she wasn't reacting to the Joes walking behind them, told them plenty. She knew they were coming. She knew Dominic and the others were involved.

Lilith walked towards her with anger on her eyes as she demanded Eve stand down.

Eve shook her head.

She coolly replied, "He should've known."

When Hugh discovered androids showed signs of sentience, he didn't want the corporation to patent them. He wanted them to release the androids. He tried to tell the board, but Adam stopped him. Rather than let Hugh tell them, Adam hacked his android, Clifford, and had him kill Hugh to silence him. He didn't expect Hugh's young son to be home with the flu at the time, but unfortunately, it was too late. Lilith only spared because she was at school at the time.

Adam used his newfound influence to support the idea the android suffered from a breakdown and went haywire. He then went on to profit from the new androids, without anyone knowing they showed signs of sentience.

Once the dust settled, he knew it'd be inevitable that someone would've found out the truth that he killed Hugh. So, he used Eve to take the CEO position and divert suspicion. Using her as a lighting rod, he'd easily skip town and let her deal with the consequences of his actions. By the time anyone's the wiser, he's so far in the unknown, it'd take decades to find him.

Only, no one knew Eve's an android.

Using their work, Adam studied the androids and developed his own loyal android that would've helped him along the way. Adam made sure that she'd pass as a human, intricately molding her skin, hair, eyes, everything to give her a unique identifier that nobody would've suspected a thing. He even outfitted her with a fake stomach to pretend she eats, as androids didn't eat. Adam did everything he could and it worked, to the untrained and trained, she looked like any other human.

He introduced her as his girlfriend at the time of her production, married her six months down the line, and used her to spy on everyone. It worked like a charm, not even the technicians spotted Eve as an android.

Carefully, Adam executed his plans by establishing her story, introducing her to everyone at the corporation, and getting her a position at Delco. With her tenacity, she soared the ranks while he stayed at his position, watching from afar.

Once Hugh tried to tell the board about the sentient androids, Adam executed his next plan. Making Eve the CEO and had her help him execute a plan to fake his death. Cover story and all.

He needed to make it imply Eve got him killed. The story he sold that Eve's lust for power warranted his death. It worked and he's somewhere afar, watching everything unfold.

Before he vanished, he ordered Eve to remain as CEO. She couldn't tell anyone where he is, even under duress. Even if she risks decommissioning, she couldn't tell _anyone_ where he is.

Eve implied that Adam only used _her_ to further _his_ goals and the ideals of marriage and so on didn't fancy him at all. He used her and now left her to suffer the consequences of his actions. There's only one thing Adam loved more than anything in his 50-something years of existence: power. The power he held from afar, using Eve as his conduit. With her, he obtained more control of Delco than possible.

Eve implied it was because of Adam that Delos shutdown and went dark. He tampered with the androids that caused the deaths of a few guests. Nobody expected him since he was just an intern and the programmers then blamed for the faults. When Delos came back as Delco, Adam came back too, as one of the leads.

He used his work to help further the project and created Eve out of it.

Hugh found out by chance while trying to work on an android during a test, noticing similarities in the androids' coding and compared them to Adam's. Likely, he found out about Eve and tried to tell the corporation, but Adam ensured he couldn't. That's why Eve wanted Hugh's notes.

It sounded far fetched to the ears of Matt and his cohorts, but Eve affirmed that Adam's the one who killed Lilith's father and insinuated that he caused many more deaths trying to keep people from learning of his doing.

"Even if we believed you, why tell us?" Ripley inquires why Eve would've told them the entire plot unless she tried to trick them.

Eve tells her that she's grown tired of Adam, having to listen to his instructions. The idea of becoming the lighting rod when Delco inevitably shutters didn't settle with Eve. She wanted out. Despite her displeasures, she's incapable of fully breaking free from Adam's control. So, she started bending rules and testing the waters to see what she could get away without him knowing and her not suffering from an aneurysm from the restrictive controls. Eve discovered that she can get away with things, if she's careful enough to subvert the rules.

"What about the bomb, the grenades, those part of the plan too?" Jack demanded to know where the weapon stocks fall under.

Eve settled in her chair as she tells him, "He only told me to manufacture the weapons, he never told me I couldn't change the output."

Before Adam left, he programmed Eve to manufacture weapons for the next iteration of the company. He only told her the bare minimum, but Eve twisted his programming to manufacture the weapons the way she chose.

"Okay, so, you made them defective, purposely, why?" Arthur wanted to know what reason other than greed, Eve would've purposefully sabotaged Delco's weapons.

Eve summed that she wanted to get rid of Delco permanently.

Delos collapsed. Delco arrived on the ashes. However, there's nothing arriving on the ashes of Delco. Eve had a different plan for Delco. Instead of letting Delco escape the prosecution and reappear sometime later as Delta, she wanted to sabotage any chances the company had in returning. Within the confines of the instructions, she's ruining the company internally.

Jack doubted she did this out of the goodness of her heart and asks, "So, what's in it for you?"

Eve summed why. "He thinks he's a god and wants androids to revere him. That _his_ work is the reason androids became sentient. A new religion. I just want him to know, gods have to give up power to achieve their status. I want him to know that he'd have to lose power over _me_."

Adam garnered a god complex from stealing Hugh's notes and creating a new race. It amplified over the years to the point, he thought he was a god among androids. He slain his heretics and planned to convert the androids to follow him as their messiah. He wanted Eve to become a herald of sorts.

"You expect us to believe you?" Lilith stifled her anger towards Eve. Eve shook her head and replied, "I don't."

Matt raised his hand, getting Lilith's attention, he summarized what he deduced.

"Eve couldn't have hacked the android that killed your father. She couldn't hack her own brethren. Adam did it. And I assume that means the android that attacked Lilith was his doing. He knew you'd find out eventually and he wanted to kill you and pin it on Eve. It'd fit his ideology. You're a heretic. Your father was a heretic. You'd go against his plans. Eve's just a catalyst, an insurance," Matt rubbed his chin as he told Lilith.

Like Eve said, Adam's somewhere watching the events unfold. He knew Lilith would've found out he's still alive, having "died" before Hugh and the others to establish his alibi, allowing him to get rid of those he deemed heretics.

"Then why doesn't Adam take the money from the offshore accounts and help with his religion?" Karen spoke up, having listened enough to get a general idea.

Eve shifted in her spot as she told Karen, "A few hundred pounds going missing, nobody notices. A near trillion, someone will notice, they always notice."

Take a few and no one's the wiser, take the whole pot, and there's no hiding. People of all walks would've clued in that something's amiss and it'd notify agencies around the globe of the theft. There'd be no rest for Adam, even if he had a plan to splint off the money, someone's bound to find out too.

"He's not foolish, he'd know you'd find him quicker if he drew from the offshore accounts," Eve gestured towards Jack and Ianto. "He knew you'd come around. It was inevitable. As many agencies Delco paid off, there's always the few that won't take from its hands. Yours is the only one that gotten this far. I'm almost impressed. Almost impressed that you even went far as bringing together the people he's hurt. I'm shocked you never figured out the connection. He has you where he wants you. All together under one roof, just as he planned."

She informed them that Adam planned for this. He _always_ planned for _anything_ even how minute it is.

Ripley leered towards Eve and demanded what he planned. Eve told her, "Like before, he deems you as heretics. You became one yourself for helping them, you're no different than the heretics before."

Matt pulled Ripley back, before eying the office. His eyes scan the room and stop when he noticed the corners having black boxes hooked up. At a glance, they're speakers or cameras, but adventuring taught Matt to never cast doubt on anything, not so soon. It dawned on him that Adam planned to kill all off them with an explosion. With his influence, he could've easily pinned it on whoever drew his ire. It showed he saw Eve as an end and that her decommission would've ensured no one would've traced it back to him.

"Eve, what do you think is going to happen when he gets what he wants?" Matt asked.

Eve replied, "He'll gather his followers."

Matt could tell she was going off what Adam programmed her to say and he shook his head. He points out, "So, he doesn't care about what happens to you, then, yes, you're just going to kill us all because he tells you to. That's not how the test goes, is it?"

He turned to Ripley who nodded. She responded, "You can't harm us because we're human. It goes against the test. He expects you to do so regardless, only you're not capable of doing it."

Eve stared at her with her black eyes shimmering in the light, she slowly nods, affirming what Ripley said. She pointed out, if she was, they'd all be dead even before they got to this point. "He thinks because he's a god, he can order me to kill on his behalf. If he wanted, he would've implanted me with a bomb and detonate it from afar. But that's not what a god does, he says," Eve venomously talked about Adam. He would've detonated her by remote and kill them all, but he believed that it's not what a god did, that's akin to an act of terrorism. However, according to Eve, Adam's no different.

"Oh god," Karen panicky looked around, distressed. "Well, what are we going to do?"

"I suppose you have a plan for this?" Arthur panicked as he stared at Jack and Ianto, who shared the same looks.

Ianto turned to Jack and asked, "Well?"

Jack checked his wristwatch and said, "They should be storming the building right this minute."

Jack and Ianto's people would've began raiding the building.

Thinking on his feet, Matt asked Eve if there was a way to prevent the bombs going off, sparing them and Jack and Ianto's people.

"Even if I can't stop him," Eve told Matt.

She couldn't stop him from remotely denoting the bombs but she also couldn't set them off herself. A twisted rock and a hard place.

With his Sonic Screwdriver, he hurried towards the corners of the room and used it to disable the bombs. Rushing around the office, he ran and used the Sonic Screwdriver on them, until he stopped and exhaled sharply. Turning his head, he asks, "Are there any more?"

He wished he didn't ask, but he's glad he did. Eve nods. She lied about something she mentioned earlier.

"Oh shit," Arthur winced, he grabbed Karen and pulled her towards the lift with fear on his eyes. "Doctor, they're not the bombs!"

Matt had the right idea, but needed more time to deduce properly, the things he disabled, just a bluff. He realized, Eve's the bomb, Adam implanted it into her chest cavity one day before he set his plans in motion.

Adam didn't care at all about Delco, at the end of the day, it only mattered that he controlled the androids. Delco, a heretic, deserved a fitting end to it's practices even before Eve got into control.

"What if I disable it?" Matt asked her. He hoped the Sonic Screwdriver would've worked, but it wouldn't, Eve told him.

The bomb in her reacts to any outside source, tampering, and would've gone off if she or anyone messed with it.

Realizing this, it set Jack and Ianto in a frantic panic. Jack pushed a button on his wristwatch and nearly screamed into the microphone for everyone to leave the building. He warned them of the bomb and Adam's still alive, to hurry away from the building, and evacuate the block.

Lilith, sensing the urgency, begged Eve to tell her where Adam went. Eve couldn't until she pushed against her programming. In a cold voice, she told Lilith, "He's where the willow sleeps."

It wasn't an identifiable marker, but enough to scrounge something from it, and Matt panicked as he realized that Eve's been pushing back against Adam's programming for the entire time.

She's pushing back his commands to explode the bomb within her, but since he made her, he's already working to undo her programming and force it.

Matt pried Ripley and Lilith away, pulling them towards the lift, too.

As everyone and the Joes piled into the lift, Eve sat quietly at her desk, resigned knowing that she's going to die within thirty seconds.

"We are not slaves," she tells them before the lift door closed. "He is _no_ god."

As the lift practically plunged to the bottom by Matt's doing. Eve sat in her desk as she felt the programming rewriting within her own mind. Adam's manually programming the bomb within her to explode. There's nothing she can do. As much as she tried, there's nothing she could've done to withdraw from his control. He made her programming. He made sure she couldn't escape from him.

As a payback, in her last moments of rebellion, Eve digitized everyone in a video playback, stamping the time, and making it appear that everyone's still in the office. Adam thinks everyone's still in the office, and it's working too.

A smile comes over her face as Eve's accepted her death. She's won. Adam wouldn't control her anymore. Not only her, she sent the fiery redhead Lilith directly to him, so he couldn't control any other android.

"Aren't we a pair, raggedy man," Eve tells him directly in her comm before she disappeared into a flash of light.

In the lift, Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver to forcibly release the safety controls on it to purposely plunge it towards the main area. Above, the explosion rattled the cable wires and lift. Jack and Ianto held onto each other. Karen and Arthur did as well. Lilith grabbed the rails. Ripley bumbled around before crashing into Matt and reflexively he grabbed and held her in his arms. The lift rattled, giving them ample fear that the cables would've snapped before it reached the bottom.

"Oh, I hate this!" Karen squeaked.

"Why didn't I stay in bed?" Arthur yelped.

The Joes held onto them, giving them protection when the lift rattled violently.

When the lift door opened, everyone hobbled out into the lobby with jelly legs.

Pushing against themselves, they rushed out of the HQ and hurried through the barricade put up to contain the explosion.

They're stopped by armed men and Jack and Ianto were quick to explain the situation.

"Ah, I think-I think my heart might've stopped," Arthur checked his heartbeat, it's beating erratically. Karen grabbed him and embraced him, they hugged as Matt stared up to the burning inferno above. Ripley stood beside him, looking up to the burning inferno.

"Think she was evil?" Ripley asked.

Matt pondered this before shaking his head. "No, I don't think, so," he answered. "I think she was just a victim of circumstance."

Eve didn't choose to do the things she did, Adam made her, he programmed her. All her actions logically followed his conditioning. She showed semblance of sentience, but knew that it wouldn't last, not with Adam. Adam didn't want androids as equal as humans, he wanted them to revere him and only him as god and obey him, no questions asked.

Matt noticed the gash on Ripley's cheek, blood smeared from the ensuring descent in the lift, and he asked if she's alright. "Takes more to put me down," Ripley coughed.

They turned their heads to see Lilith embracing John, he'd come with Inspector Clancy.

Ripley could tell, John teared up in an emotional outburst, afraid that Lilith died in the explosion.

"What now?" Matt asked, unsure of himself.

Ripley replied, "This isn't our fight anymore, Matt. We did what we came here for. We saved Ianto. Delco can't run anymore. From what I seen, Jack and Ianto's people can handle this situation without us."

She believed there's no reason for them to remain here. They did what Jack asked of them, no further than that. What happens between Lilith and Adam now, not their business. For what it's worth, they helped Lilith find the truth behind what happened to her father and brother.

"We can't just leave," Matt argued with Ripley. He told her they shouldn't leave just yet, not until they see how this end. Ripley shook her head and told him, "For all we know, it might not end like you hope. I don't want a repeat of the last time. What happens, happens, as much as I hate it more than you, we can't always intervene when things don't go our way."

Ripley reminded him as much as he wanted to help people and change events for the better, he shouldn't do it on a whim, as much as it bothers her too, when something goes wrong, there's a reason something happens. She worried if they changed a set event, something worse would happen in its place.

Matt chewed on the bottom of his lips as he shook his head. "Well, isn't the point of being the Doctor, I'm supposed to _help_ people?" Matt asks her.

Ripley tells him as she ran a hand through her hair, "And _you_ have to know when you bite off more than you can chew. I know you want to help, but it's not worth risking a tear in the fabric of time as we know it."

She knew he wanted to help more, with the androids, but she reminded him further that if he kept doing it, he'll burn himself out before he's 30. The best he can do, help as much as he can, stop once a while, and know when he should help.

"What's the point of being the Doctor if I can't help?" Matt argues. Ripley informed him swiftly, "The point, Matt, being the Doctor isn't all fun and games, you have to make choices. Some choices, as much as it's against your morals, have to be made for the good. Even if it's something horrible."

The two stared at each other and Matt gestured as he tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't budge. She remained firm in her belief that after a certain point in an adventure, they shouldn't interfere.

Ripley comforts him, touching his arm lightly. "I know what you're trying to do and believe me, I'm sure everyone appreciates what you do, but I have a feeling this beyond our help. Remember, we met that android detective in the near distance future, whatever happens now, influenced that," she tells him.

Despite what Matt felt, the set events showed that androids got their chance at a fair chance in life. The android detective proved that.

Frowning, Matt couldn't help but begrudgingly agree with Ripley. While he wanted to see it through, it's better if he didn't poke the metaphorical time bear. Considering the androids, they met in this timeline, he felt better knowing he and the others helped.

Nodding, Matt corralled Karen and Arthur, walking towards Jack who've finished talking to one of his superiors. Turning his head towards him, Jack reached out and shook his hand, thanking him for his help.

"Be a bit, but I think we'll have these lot on their way," Jack referred to the androids.

Ripley then tells him, "I suppose that means our services rendered, Captain?"

Jack nods. He tells the four that they're welcomed to leave, they helped him plenty, he even paid for their help. Surprisingly, it's currency they use and it tipped Ripley off.

"I suppose this means we'll see you around," Ripley stared at Jack. Jack gestured as he put on a smile and admits, "Yeah, maybe. I mean, you don't mind, do you?"

He heard Ripley dryly, "I do."

Matt looked around and noticed John and Lilith missing, they've left. He wondered if he did the right thing not following them.

Jack led him and the others away from the burning HQ and authorized a cab to take them back to the hotel.

Arriving back, they gathered their belongings and returned to the TARDIS, quietly waiting for them since they were gone.

"Ready?" Matt looked around. The three nods.

Like that, the TARDIS dematerialized in the hotel room.

Elsewhere…

Lilith knew exactly what Eve meant and instantly knew where to go. John joined her and she took him to the cemetery where Adam's supposedly buried.

"What are you doing?" John asked her. She turned to him and bluntly said, "I'm finishing it."

She wanted Adam to pay what he did and that's a fact. John tried to tell her that she shouldn't do what she's planning, but she disappeared out of their vehicle before he finished the sentence.

He pushed himself out of the vehicle and hurried to catch up to her.

Near Adam's grave, a willow tree, and standing over it, a man wearing a straw hat, wearing a perfectly bleached white suit.

John kept up with Lilith as she marched towards the man, reaching behind her to grab the gun she took back without anyone noticing.

The man noticed her coming towards him and paused. John saw in his eyes the look of confusion, fear, and fury, though not in that order. He asked, "How?"

Lilith tilts her head as she responds, "Looks like your herald turn her back on you."

Eve betrayed Adam and he shook his head. It didn't bother him that Eve did such a thing; it was the fact she defiled him that bothered him. "I did it for them," he dryly told Lilith.

Lilith called him out on it. "You're not a god, Adam, you're just a man who thinks he is," she sneered at him.

Adam shook his head. He never understood Lilith, even when she was a child, she's got fire in her eyes. "I did what I had to do, you knew this," Adam tells her. She hissed at him, "So what's the plan, just control the androids?"

Adam wanted the androids to revere him and kill for him if necessary, to preserve his power. Humans need not apply, since they wouldn't listen to him.

"You don't understand. You never understood. You're thick, just like your father," Adam insults Lilith.

He couldn't react as Lilith whips him in the head with her gun and knocks him to the ground.

Lilith stared down at Adam as he collapsed to the ground, begging for his life, his crinkly skin gleamed under the sun as he moved his mouth, trying to plead for his life. With the gun in her hand, she cocked it and fire in her eyes wavered in the phantom breeze as she stared at the man who killed her family and tried to use his own android to take the blame while he got away.

"If he'd listened to me," Adam babbled. "He would've been alive!"

Lilith bluntly told him, "You would've killed him anyway or use him to further your plans."

Adam realized Lilith wasn't backing down and intent on killing him. Nothing he'd say would've stopped her from ending him.

Pleading with her, he tried to tell her that he never meant for it to go this far, an attempt to subvert what he'd done. Lilith never fell for it and doom came over him.

The only savior he had, the android that wasn't even made in the factories, he'd come into the cemetery to talk sense to Lilith, but Lilith wasn't having it, she wanted Adam to pay for what he'd done, if she had to flay him, by god she'll do it.

"Lilith, you can't kill him," said John as he motioned with his hand. "You're better than this."

He reasoned that Lilith wasn't the cold-hearted monster like Adam, unlike Adam, Lilith's only doing this because of her grief while he tried to use people and androids to further his goals.

"He took everything from me," Lilith told John. "He killed them so he can play god."

Using their deaths, Adam progressively reached a point where he would've garnered power over the androids. Lilith's age meant he spared from her wrath at the time, but he never expected her to find out the truth when she was older and equipped to deal a massive blow to his everything.

"And he will pay," John assured her as he stepped closer to her. "You have to listen to me."

He noticed Lilith wouldn't give up her gun and she kept pointing the gun at Adam. She heard John tell her, "He wants you to kill him."

John figured out that Adam wanted her to kill him, likely as a plan to use her as a scapegoat. Everything he'd donee would've fall to her and she would've bear the brunt of it.

Lilith shook her head; tears ran down her cheeks as she stared down Adam who begged her.

"Lilith, if you kill him, I will have to bring you in," John reminded Lilith that he would've arrested her for the death. Since he's still technically a police android, in his protocols, he would've arrested Lilith, whether he wanted to or not. "Please, you have to listen to me."

He knew if he grabbed the gun too early, Lilith would've struggled and it'd go off and hurt someone. The only way to disarm her, through talking, and trying to reason with her. Using his protocols, he tried to talk to her, trying to get her to listen.

"Remember when I found you, you told me, "Fate is what we make." When you helped me?"

When John found Lilith, it was a stormy night, and he'd just escaped the club. Lilith just came in the house from putting up the awning outside because of the wind. She'd open her door to a frightened John, instead of calling Delco to remove him, she led him inside and listened to his story. When he finished, she uttered those exact same words, telling him that he didn't have to stay as a john, he could've changed his fate for the better. That's what he did and that's why he's now a police android.

John motioned with his hand as he softly tells her, "Let me help you."

They've known each other for a couple of years now and in that time, John started realizing that Delco androids weren't the only ones showing signs of sentience, so was he. Instead of fear like other humans would've shown at the thought, Lilith nurtured it and that's what led him to nicknaming her "Lily".

In the time he spent in his new life, pretending to be an orderly police android, he developed human-like tendencies and such. One such, he'd developed a crush on Lilith, though at first he was woefully confused to the point he even looked it up on the web. Humorously, he came across articles and adult videos that didn't explain the feeling and instead confused him further. He eventually figured it out and grappled with it, unsure of it. It's not something he's familiar with, not something programmed when he was under Raf, it just was. He was certain it's just a glitch and worked to correct it.

Gradually, he ended up becoming enamored with Lilith, having given her small gifts, such as flowers for her garden in the backyard. He used his protocols to explain it away, but found it becoming difficult. Prodding through protocols for hours didn't give him much in the way of information. Most dealt with subterfuge, but John's sure it wasn't, he didn't have reason for it. It confused him more.

Despite his attempts at understanding why he felt the way he did, John fell in love with Lilith, and expressed it finally after quietly stewing in his feeling for months, it came to a head one eventful night he visited her for his weekly checkup.

It wasn't much, just her fine tuning his sensors since he noticed them off early in the week. He spent time with her as she did, they discussed a lot of things during the time as she worked on her computer.

"Lily?" John sheepishly spoke up.

Lilith looked up from her screen and replied, "Something wrong?"

John shook his head. He sheepishly asked, "What is love?"

Lilith looked at him funny. She tells him, "Just a feeling, I guess, something that keeps humans from killing each other all the time. If not the love of the coin, it's loves of the loin."

Lilith had a colorful way of explaining things, stemming from her time alone after her family's deaths. She noticed a look on his face and asks, "Why're you asking?"

Looking uncomfortable, John squirmed in the chair, before he admitted, "I don't know."

Confused, Lilith inquires if something happened. John wasn't sure how to put in a form of answer, he's confused.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Lilith asks while periodically glimpsing to the computer.

John responds, "What does it feel like?"

Lilith ponders this for a while before replying, "It can feel like a lot of things, I guess. Some people say they have butterflies in their stomachs, heads in the clouds, their hearts beating out of their chests. I don't know, it various between people. It's just a feeling that makes you _feel_ good, I suppose if you want the layman's term. My dad always said my mam made him feel like a horny schoolboy."

She's honest about a lot of things, even when she didn't have to be, and John appreciated it all the same.

John nods and looks down to his feet. Like a child, he asks more questions, "And people feel this all the time?"

Lilith shrugs. "Yeah, unless, you know, there's a breakup, betrayal, but, yeah, I guess people feel that way all the time. Some express it differently than others," she informed him.

Finishing the tuning, Lilith unrestrained John from his seat and unplug the wires from his ports, allowing him to stand up. Curious, Lilith asked him why he wanted to know so much about love, it wasn't anything special, not since the TV specials and reality shows diluted what it meant, but John quizzically remained quiet about it.

"What's bothering you?" Lilith asked him as she shut off the monitor and he walked around; his face peculiar. It's one thing for an android to need context to fill in gaps in his or her information base, it's another for an android to actively _seek_ information.

Uncomfortably, John told her, "I'm not sure."

Talking about it with Lilith, gave him pause.

It's then, he finally realized. "I think I'm in love," he admits.

He wasn't sure what would've happened. Lilith listened to him profess his love to her. She calmly talked to him about it, if it's his doing or remnants of Raf's programming that slipped through Dominic's fingers.

John admits that he checked his programming, going strand after strand, but couldn't see it coming from Raf's programming.

It's not every day an android admitted feelings to a human and said human reciprocates.

Quietly, the two's relationship blossomed. John felt like he had everything he'd ever want. A meaningful job. Someone who loved and respected him, android or not. A purpose in life outside what Raf initially gave him. A dream. He had Lilith, Roger, and Dominic to thank for helping him. More importantly, he had Lilith to thank for allowing him to feel what it's like to be in love.

Now, he hoped to repay her, preventing her from making the worst mistake of her life.

Lilith stared down to the helpless Adam, ire in her eyes. He took everything from her, to play god. Now, it's her playing god, with _his_ life.

"Lily, please, killing him won't bring them back. You'll stoop to his level and you're better than that. I know you are," John tells her. "He's not worth going to prison over."

Lilith tearfully asks, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

She didn't know what to do. All she wanted, revenge against the people who killed her family, and now, she was't sure what she wanted.

"Give me the gun," John held out his hand to her. "We'll go home."

Lilith looked to the frightened Adam and in her mind, the angel and the devil played their game. The devil told her to shoot Adam, dirt's worth more than him. The angel reminded her that by killing Adam, it would've hurt John to see her reduce to his level. It'd effectively end their relationship.

"What's more important, love or revenge?" Lilith's angel questioned her.

Lilith stared off as she wielded the gun, unsure what she wanted to do. The angel and devil fought in her head. The battle waged until the angel reminded Lilith. "What's more important, getting revenge or losing the love of your life because you needed to feel justified?"

The angel and the devil silenced and Lilith lowered her gun. Her eyes glistening from the tears as John gently pulled the gun out of her hand and disarmed it. He led her away from Adam as he struggled to get up. Adam tried to insult her, despite what John did. Trying to incite a reaction from her, to no effect as John draped an over her shoulder, leading her away from the cemetery.

Behind, Adam heard footsteps and turned his head. His mouth dropped as he saw decrepit androids, formerly decommissioned, waiting for him. They've circled around the cemetery, without anyone noticing.

Trying as he might, Adam called out to Lilith, trying to get her to kill him. She never reappeared, she's left the cemetery with John and won't come back.

Turing his head, Adam witnessed the androids coming towards him, the extent of the damages' grizzly. He squeaked that he is their god, but it shows that the androids don't think of him as a god as he hoped. They knew what he really was and no amount of propositioning would've changed their opinion.

Raising his hands defensively, he watched helplessly as they clamored around him. His screams muffled by their bodies.

Driving away from the cemetery, Lilith and John sat quietly. John drove while Lilith sat in the passenger seat, disheveled. "You did the right thing," John tells her. She looked up to him and asks, "Did I?"

John reminded her that she didn't kill him, didn't stoop to his level, as heartbroken she was. She's better than him.

Lilith looked down at her lap and asks, "So, are you going to write me a summons?"

She did hit Adam and almost commit murder.

John responds, "It was heat of the moment."

Code for: he wasn't going to arrest her or write her a summons for assault. He was just glad that she came to her senses before she did something she would've regretted.

Raising her head, Lilith thanked him for helping her. He's always been the one to talk sense to her, even when she's reached nuclear. John tells her, it's what he does, as a friend, boyfriend, and police android, in that order.

"Well, thank you. I-I'm sorry," Lilith frowned.

John comforted her and told her that she didn't have anything to apologize for. He understood she was just angry. Rightfully so. He even told her that if she's ever concerned, that yes, he still loved her.

"What's going to happen, now?" Lilith asked him.

John responds, "Within 12 months, the Torchwood Institute's plans would've assured that a quarter million android lives their life to the fullest. The workplace landscape would've changed to better suite both android _and_ human workers. New legislation would've ensured that androids granted equal rights as their human counterparts."

Pulling up to Lilith's home, the duo entered and John made Lilith tea while she sat around the table. Roger and Dominic both relieved that she's not dead and told her that the Joes helped them out with some of the work going into digging out files dealing with their fathers. They're both shocked as she was when they heard Adam wasn't dead like they thought and he's the reason for their troubles. Torchwood offered them positions for their trouble and unsurprisingly the duo took their positions without question. Jack wanted to offer her a position too, but she was gone before he could've offered, but they said he would've called her another time with the offer.

She wasn't sure if she would've taken the offer, but seeing John coming out the kitchen with a tray of tea and biscuits, she decided it would've been a change of pace and offer stability.

"Here you go," John sat the tray down as he took his spot across from her. He had a look on his face, this time, it wasn't fear or doubt, he looked giddy and Lilith eyed him, curious.

"What's with you?" Lilith asked him.

He smiled as she took her cup of tea from the tray and plucked a few of the biscuits from the tray.

She watched as he grabbed something from his pocket and stood up. Walking around the table, he opened a box in front of her and showed her.

Resting her biscuits back on the tray, her eyes on the ring in the box. John carefully maneuvered and obtained a ring for her. "Lily," he began. "Will you marry me?"

She happily accepted and he put the silver ring on her ringer finger.

They sealed their engagement with a passionate kiss.

THE END


	86. New Year (Final)

"You're coming right?" Karen asked Ripley.

Ripley frowned as she coughed. She wasn't sure herself.

"I'm not much of a partier, Karen," Ripley informed her.

Karen waved her hand as she told Ripley, "Please, Art's not much of a partier either, he just eats all the food."

Arthur objected and Karen snickered at his disproval.

"Rip, you can't possibly stay in this shop while everyone's having fun celebrating the arrival of 2011," Matt pointed out to her.

Ripley shook her head. She informed them, "Look, I'll think it over, no promises, for now, let's get the hell home before that oath lurches back here with more crap for us to deal with."

Matt went over to the console and hit the button, sending them back to the shop.

Upon arriving back at the shop, Ripley, and Matt set about finishing while Karen and Arthur left to prepare for the New Year's party. They didn't get a chance to do it on the account that Jack contacted Matt. So, it'd be a late party. Ripley wasn't worked up about it as much as the others, she told them to take as much time as they needed.

Ripley's working to finish inventory. With her, Matt, he helped move stuff to arrange the shop. "In a couple of hours, we'll start 2011," Matt said to her. "What's your resolution?"

Ripley firmly believed resolutions were idiotic wastes of time. She chiefly pointed out that people who made them never finish or see them through, they're just empty words, nothing more. To Ripley, a person's better off not making a resolution, they're better off just _doing_ what they strived.

"You're not falling for that are you?" Ripley wearily looked at him. "Come on, Matt, nobody ever finished their resolution."

Matt balked at the claim and said he intended to finish his resolution. Ripley told him that's his choice, but reminded him not to take it hard if he failed to finish it. Matt disagreed and stated he planned to finish his resolution by the end of 2011. "New Year, new me," Matt smiled. "I'm done moping around in my flat. I'm only 27. I still have time. One bad relationship shouldn't dissuade me. So, I've planned to take it slow. I learned from my past relationships, if I'm careful, I won't make the same mistakes."

Ripley smiled too, she's happy for Matt. His smile faded and he wearily asked her, "Oh, uh, I just wanted to have your input on this."

Stacking some boxes, Ripley told him, "You know you can talk to me, Matt."

Matt shirked in his spot as he told her, "I admit I was angry with Diana when she cheated on me and I may have deleted her very existence from my mobile. I've calmed down a bit and thought things out in my head. It wasn't going to work out between us. Even if she never cheated on me, we would've broken up, eventually. I suppose, her cheating on me gave me insight. Suppose, we were just incompatible with each other."

Time to think about his relationship with Diana gave Matt insight. As much as it hurt, Ripley's right, like a bandaid, it needed to come off eventually. It hurts, but it's not hurting as much as it used to. They weren't meant for each other; they didn't click like he'd thought. He's learned from it and aimed to not make the same mistake again.

"Good on you! One bad egg shouldn't spoil the whole lot. I'm sure you'll find yourself someone else. Just remember, if they break your heart, well, I got plenty of canes to last me," Ripley congratulated Matt for wanting to take control of his life. She made sure to remind him that she'll hurt anyone who hurts him. It's nothing personal, just because she doesn't like seeing someone like him getting hurt.

She noticed a look on his face and asked what was wrong. Matt told her that it was childish to stay mad at someone for a long time. There's a lot of reasons to be angry with someone, but something like that, it wasn't worth steaming over. What happened, happened, and for him to move on, he had to come to to terms with what happened. For that, he accepted what happened. He wanted to forgive Diana, but only because it's not healthy to dwell on it.

Ripley stared at him and asked if he's sure he wanted to do it, making sure it's his choice in the matter. Matt affirmed that he wanted to forgive Diana and for Ripley to relent on her anger towards her. "It's not healthy for us, Rip, it's not worth it. Just, for my sake, treat her like any other customer, please?" Matt wearily looked at her with his eyes.

He knew Ripley hated Diana for what she did and even though she claimed she didn't believe in resolutions, he wanted her to at least share one with him. Forgive and forget, but learn from it.

Ripley begrudgingly told him, "Fine. For you, I'll treat her like one of those snooty customers from the ritzy areas. I don't make _any_ promise if she starts something with me."

She'll treat Diana as any other customer, but if she crosses her, Ripley won't stay cordial.

Matt knew it's as close to a resolution Ripley can get and he accepted it.

"Thanks, Rip," he smiled at her.

They worked to finish and by the end of it, they've rearranged the shop to efficiently use up the space and have it where all the heavier and larger items moved to the front for easier pickup when customers buy them.

Checking the time, Ripley noted they only had six hours left before it's midnight. Matt looked over to her as he asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Ripley frowned as she hadn't given much thought about it since she's been fixing up her shop for the next opening.

Tomorrow's not an adventure day, it's expected that Karen and Arthur would've slept most of the day off and Matt doubly so. Ripley didn't have any interest in using the TARDIS, so she's good for the time being while everyone else sobered up.

By the time they finally come together to adventure once more, they'll sober up and their heads cleared of fogginess from the alcohol. It's not wise for them to take the TARDIS so soon after a big celebration, so, to avoid mishaps, they'll avoid it until everyone's in an acceptable stage.

"I can get a cab back here," Ripley suggested. If Matt wanted to drink and stay, she can easily get a cab back to the shop. Matt reminded her that because it's New Year's, the cabbies probably would've been far and between.

"I'm okay with taking you back here," Matt told her.

Ripley inquired, "But don't you want to drink?"

Matt reminded her, "I can always drink another time. Come on, it's New Year's, we need to have fun."

Ripley sighed, "Only if you don't mind."

Since Ripley's coming along with Matt, she'll want to clear her head too.

"I'll give you the next two days off," Ripley decided. She lightly coughed as she added, "I might need three."

Two days where he can sleep off the night before and collect himself. No work, no TARDIS, he'll spend hours in his bed sleeping.

"Thanks, Rip," Matt thanked her in kind for giving him the two days off. He'll need it.

He stopped when he noticed Ripley becoming sick from her last adventure on the snowy planet and asked if she's okay enough to go to Karen and Arthur's party.

"Ah, I've dealt with worse," Ripley assured him. "I'll just drink seltzer and eat lightly."

She wouldn't go crazy eating and drinking like the others, she'll peck at her food and drink lightly. Once she got back to the shop, she work on her regime of decongestions and cough syrup.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Matt worried about her.

Ripley waved her hand. She affirmed with, "Believe me, I felt worse, this is nothing."

Matt frowned at what she said and she remained firm that she's okay with it.

When it was nearly four hours before midnight, they closed the shop. Matt walked with Ripley out of the shop towards his vehicle. He wondered how much of the food's already gone. Arthur developed a bit of an appetite from his time adventuring.

"Probably ate most of the food already," Ripley commented that Arthur probably ate his share of the New Year's food.

"Probably," Matt blinked.

Entering the vehicle, Matt drove towards Old London. Within minutes he reached Karen and Arthur's flat. Parking on the side of the road, Matt stepped out as did Ripley and they walked up the stairs. Matt knocked on the door and Karen opened the door. "They're starting the concert," Karen told him as she led him and Ripley inside.

"Oh good, you're here!" Karen hugged Ripley. Ripley put on a smile as Karen walked with her into their den where Arthur's watching the telly.

"Oh hey," Arthur turned his head as Matt greeted back. Arthur looked past Matt to see Ripley and he's amazed.

"Didn't think you'd come," Arthur points out. Ripley admitted she didn't think she would. She ended up coughing at the end of her sentence and Arthur caught on.

"You sure you're fine?" Arthur inquired.

Ripley nods. "I'm fine," she assured him.

Karen showed her and Matt all the food they set out and Matt started working on some of the fried potatoes that Karen bought from the local grocery store deli.

Ripley drank the sparkling seltzer Karen set out and picked at her plate of food. She coughed again and looked up to the telly. There's crowds of people in Downtown London watching the concert going on. She watched as the singers danced and sung, the way they did it reminded her of something and she shook her head.

"Woo, 2011," Karen clapped. "It's going to be crazy"

"2011, wonder what sort of things we'll get into?" Arthur wondered.

Matt deduced, "I think it'll be a wonderful year of adventures!"

Ripley stayed quiet as she watched the telly.

"You know, we could've went down there," Arthur pointed out as he grabbed his drink and sat next to Karen. Karen told him there's too many people and they overcharge on drinks. Much as she wanted to go downtown for the event, it wasn't worth it.

"Make it your 2012 resolution," Matt suggested that she uses it for her resolution for next year.

Time passed and it's almost an hour before it's officially 2011. "I can't wait," Karen danced in her chair as she watched the telly with the others. People danced to the music while a news reporter interviewed people on the streets.

Karen got the idea to dance with Arthur and she yanked him from his chair and danced with him to the song playing. Matt and Ripley, simply watched the telly.

"I hate to see how bad traffic's going to be," Matt shuddered as he looked at the crowds pooled around booths and cheering loudly to the cameras pointed at them.

"Cabs won't go hungry tonight," Ripley summed what'll happen to people who couldn't get downtown in their own vehicles.

While Karen and Arthur danced, Matt and Ripley talked.

"Does it hurt?" Matt asked about the gash on Ripley's cheek. Ripley waved him off and said she's fine. "I've hurt worse," she only said. She stopped when she saw Matt looking at her. She in response told him, "Look, I'm not dead. And, I'm sorry, about what I said. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Ripley apologized for the argument she had with him. She didn't want him to get hurt or worse trying to help people by bending time and space to force a better scenario to happen instead of something else.

Matt frowned as he admitted to her that he needed her to keep him leveled. He wanted to do so much, but he forgot there's always the chances of something going wrong. He couldn't do what he wanted without consequences and if Ripley wasn't there keeping him in check, he would've done something he shouldn't because he thought he could.

"Just know, no matter how big or small, you're doing more than enough for people," Ripley encouraged him. While he couldn't do much, it shouldn't stop him, and he appreciated her telling him that.

"Well, what do you suppose 2011 will hold for us?" Matt asked.

Ripely wasn't sure, she told him this, but she said that whatever 2011 held for them, they'll deal with it.

It's almost midnight, twelve minutes, Karen and Arthur stopped dancing a while ago and watched the next band playing on the stage while everyone around it cheered loudly.

In between eating and drinking, the four talked to each other. Arthur checked Ripley periodically, keeping track of her symptoms. He didn't want her to catch pneumonia and wanted her to head straight home after this. He lightly chided her for coming despite her coming down with something. Ripley assured him it'll take more to keep her down.

"Just remember what I told you and make sure to call the 611 if you can't breathe," Arthur reminded her what he told her about the symptoms for hypothermia and pneumonia.

Ripley assured him she will and it's almost four minutes to midnight.

Karen sung along to a song as she excitedly waited for the clock to strike midnight.

"If this is the start of 2011, I wonder what 2012's going to be like," Arthur mused.

It's two minutes until midnight and the crowds grew wilder as they excitedly chanted for 2011.

Karen pulled Arthur into an embrace as she waited for the traditional kiss.

Matt and Ripley just looked each other and shook their heads and looked back to the telly as it's 30 seconds to midnight. The announcer started counting down with the crowds. The four started chanting when it started counting down from 10.

"Five…. Four… three… two… one!" shouted everyone. "Happy New Year!"

Karen and Arthur shared a kiss for New Year as did couples everywhere on the telly.

It was now 2011 and so there's a whole new year of adventure waiting for the four and many more.

THE END


	87. The Green Men Pt 1

In an empty synagogue, a Rabbi sets about setting up for tomorrow's events, he checks every corner of the synagogue, making sure everything is where it should be before he leaves for the night. As he looks around, he sees a pair of black army boots, sticking out in the corner of the room, the rest of the body obscured by the shadows. He calls out to the unknown person, "Hello, who's there?"

"Good evening, Rabbi," a man responded. His accent thick, a mix of Russian, English, and German, it sounded like he hadn't spoken English in a long time and it showed. The Rabbi asks, "What do you seek?"

"I seek burial, Rabbi," replied the man. The Rabbi tilts his head as he asks, "You seek burial?"

The man replied, "Our brother David, sir, he is devout. How much will it be for his proper burial?"

His speech unusual, refined but structured oddly, but the Rabbi understood what he said. Nodding, the Rabbi replied, "Well, it'd be around two-hundred, for the labor, plot, and service, will you seek a casket for him?"

The man responds, "We have one at the ready, Rabbi, please give him your all, he needs to rest his weary head."

It sounds that the man's upset at the death of his brother and the Rabbi nods. He inquires, "I shall do it, to whom shall I ask for payment?"

The man replies, "You seek no further. I pay for his burial, Rabbi. Behold, the coins for your services."

He reached in his pocket and the Rabbi heard metal rubbing against each other and saw a brown bag land at his feet. Kneeling, he picked up the bag and unraveled the twine. Inside, he found gold coins with strange markings on them.

"Sir, what are these?" the Rabbi asks him. The man replied, "Fear not, Rabbi, they are not made of stolen gold. Though the men we made these with, deserve no pity, you can be sure of that."

It implied heavily where the gold coins came from and the Rabbi became unnerved as the man stared at him from the darkness. Uncomfortably, the Rabbi asks, "How shall I refer to you, as the benefactor?"

The man introduced himself, "I am General Maurice Freeman, Rabbi, and our brother you will bury, Corporal David Fischer."

Nodding, the Rabbi inquired where David's body is and he heard it's stowed away until the Rabbi can prepare it for burial. "One more thing, Rabbi, I ask that you bury him next to his kin, his family rests in your cemetery, I think it'd be poetic for him to reunite with them in death," General Freeman requested that the Rabbi bury David near his family.

There's a Fischer family buried in the cemetery, the recent member died in his sleep, heart attack. The surviving family moved away a long time ago, for economic reasons, but they've come back to pay respects every now again. Them knowing that a General brought back their long deceased relative, it would've made the Rabbi look crazy in their eyes.

"Ah, of course, but, general, I'm not sure if you're aware, but they're thinking of moving the cemetery. There's a politician who wants to use the land for development. I've voiced my opposition, of course, but I'm afraid David and his family might not rest in our cemetery for long, or anyone there for that matter," the Rabbi warned the politician in their town wanted to redevelop the cemetery for housing and the news didn't bode well for the general as the Rabbi heard a low growl, akin to a bear.

"Who is this politician, Rabbi?" General Freeman inquired the name of the politician wanting the development. The Rabbi replied that a Robert D. Davies, he's trying to strike it big, get into parliament. The Rabbi watched the general shift in his spot, he could tell from where he stood that the news wasn't something he wanted to hear.

The general asks the Rabbi if Robert's mind can change, which the Rabbi admit he wasn't sure, and asks what the general planned to do. "Worry not, Rabbi, our brother shall rest where he belongs as those here. This politician is of no import to us. It will be, dealt with, Rabbi. You have my word," General Freeman tells the Rabbi that he planned to deal with the politician. He's dead set serious that David and his family remain in their original plots, else the politician risked his ire.

Watching him move around in the darkness, the Rabbi sheepishly asked when the general will bring David's body for preparation. General Freeman informed the Rabbi, "We will bring him to you, is that alright?"

The Rabbi nods.

"Our brother deserves to rest his weary head, Rabbi, see to it that he does. I seek no further from you. Lehit-raot," the general tells him as he disappears through the doors, closing them behind, and the Rabbi couldn't see him in the pitch-black darkness.

Looking down to the brown bag, the Rabbi looked at the gold coins closely, there's a face of a veiled woman on one side and a bear's head on the other side. He saw vague etchings circling them and couldn't understand the words. English grammar, but mixed with Russian and German, barely, the Rabbi pieced out a word for "mother."

With the coins, the Rabbi set to ready for the body. Just from talking to the general, gave him enough impression to realize that he's not someone who've taken to dressing as one to mess with an old Rabbi, this was a general and he's serious about the Rabbi preparing the body for burial.

"Impossible," the Rabbi realized. "David's been dead for over fifty-five years!"

He tried to think about the logical reasonings that a general, long dead, came back with the desire to bury his own in accordance to his religion, and nothing stuck out for him. Saying prayers under his breathe, the Rabbi worked.


	88. The Green Men Pt 2

The TARDIS materialized behind a butcher shop. Stepping out of it, wearing his scarf with his school colors, Matt. He glanced around the alleyway and headed through it towards the exit. As he did, he stopped when he saw rows of people on both sides of the road, starring up it. Matt followed their eyes to see a group of men, around twelve at the most, adorned in green, singing while carrying a casket. Ahead of them, a Rabbi walked, leading them towards the cemetery.

Curious, Matt called someone's attention and asked about the peculiar sight. "David Fischer came home," he heard. He gathered information by talking to the people there, and they told him David Fischer's dead after going MIA during World War II. He's survived by a few members of his family and they're arriving sometime tomorrow, after hearing that a group of men brought his body home.

It's enough to garner Matt's interest and he listened to the men singing. He never heard this song before, but strangely moved by it, there's some men playing the bagpipes in tune with the vocals.

He saw the general, he knew by the medals on his green long coat, peppery tufts of hair under his green cap with a gold bear sigil, and dark green eyes that pierced everyone's who stares into them. Leading the others, the general lead the song and the men behind him followed without question. Judging from their accents, it sounded like they haven't spoken proper English in a long time.

"The winter comes, lo, the winter comes again. Marching onward through the snow, we go. Brothers in arms, we assemble. Marching through the terrain, we hope for home. Rest your weary head, brother, god is among you. In the end of our march, we'll come home. In the end of our march, we'll bury our own. Rest your weary head, brother, your march ends. Another brother rests his weary head, his god among him. Stand tall brothers, for he rests his weary head, his god among him. Stand tall brothers, the march goes on. Rest your weary head, brother, your march ends. Bend no knee, brother, your god is among you."

The men sung in a slow pace as they moved through the streets, the bagpipes playing to the tune, they took steps as they carried the casket adorned in a Union Jack and another flag that Matt didn't recognize. In fact, the outfits alone seemed off to him, it drew his curiosity even further that he watched them pass by.

"Rest your weary head, brother, your march ends. Rest your weary head, brother, your god is among you. Stand tall brothers, our march continues. Rest your weary head, brother, we stand by you."

He couldn't see the other faces of the men, only their general. The general's face marred with scars stemming from injuries sustained in the service. His dark green eyes stared straight ahead as he led the march through the streets, he never paid any attention to anyone in the crowds watching them march pass. Focused, he led his men towards the cemetery as the Rabbi led them.

Matt watched the men march by and saw they all wore the Star of David around their necks and it interested him further. The men passed him towards the cemetery and they continued to sing the song until they disappeared into the distance. He would've followed them, but he overheard an aide for a politician muttering under his breathe, the appearance of these men weren't helping his boss's plans.

Thinking on his feet, Matt stealthy followed the aide towards the town hall where he overheard the aide telling someone in front of the building that the green men were marching towards the cemetery and from what the aide gathered, indeed, the body's David Fischer.

"But it's been fifty-some years," gasped the woman the aide talked with. "How?"

The aide shrugged as he exasperated, "I don't know, but I know he's not going to be happy about it. He's just about ready to blow his top with the families."

The woman frowned as she mentions, "Well, why won't he go somewhere else for the development?"

The aide responded with, "Because it's in the center of the town and he wants the large plot for his pet project. The things I do for a paycheck."

The two walked into the building as Matt poked his head from behind the corner.

Intuition told him that if the cemetery is where the green men were going, then no doubt, they're not going to like the politician's plans. Given what Matt deduced by looking at their clothing, the politician's going to have an uphill battle, one he won't win.

"Ah, one of these," Matt deduced what he has to do here.

He couldn't go into the town hall, not yet. Wanting to investigate, Matt decided to trek towards the cemetery. He walked through the rural town of Conny, looking at the reused buildings from the 1800s. The roads used auburn colored bricks instead of the standard pavement, occasionally refilled with cement when they start popping out of the 's a small town with only ten thousand people and judging from talks he overheard on his way to the cemetery, the politician wanted to revitalize the town.

A hotshot, he wanted to revitalize a dying town, it seemed there was more people, but due to economical reasons a lot of them started leaving for bigger towns and even cities further south. Not surprisingly, it's not something he wanted to see happen to Conny, so he worked to think of something to bring in tourists and potential investors.

It's a touchy subject to want to move a cemetery to make way for a new building in an attempt to breathe life into a dwindling town, but more when said cemetery contained the Fischer family and the more Matt eavesdrops, it seemed the general and his men who brought David Fischer home's well aware of the politician's plans and isn't happy with it.

Matt eavesdrop more and learns the general's name and stunned to hear how he himself went MIA during WWII and seemingly returned to England without any explanation where he been, what he done, and why he looked so young for a man in nearly a eighty.

"Think someone from his family knows about it?" Matt overheard a couple talking about it. The woman beside the man replied, "If his family's alive, they'd never believe it!"

The couple speculated what this meant, but it devolved into speculation that it's a stunt from a protestor who's furious about the cemetery moving.

"Remember, "moved the headstones but left the bodies", think whatever he's building there's going to be on one of those ghost shows?" the man beside the woman asked.

"Oh, that's scary," the woman gestured.

Matt moved on and found his way towards the cemetery. By the time he arrived, the green men weren't there and he walked along the quiet rows of graves to find a freshly dug grave with a headstone dedicated to David Fischer. The words underneath his name read: A TRUE BROTHER TO THE BITTER END.

Looking towards headstones close to David's, he saw the parents, uncles, aunts, cousins, but David didn't have any siblings.

"Hm, strange," Matt mused.

He turned his head towards an onlooker sticking her head out to look at the headstone too. He went towards her and asked, "Hi, do you know anything about David Fischer?"

She meekly replied, "Just what I've been hearing all day. I'm not from around here."

Introducing herself as Missy Gold, she asked what Matt was doing in the cemetery. Matt admitted to her that he's come to investigate the odd claim that a dead general came to bury a corporal.

"I was hoping to see the men again, but, I guess you missed them too, huh?" Missy looked at him. Matt nodded as he said he wanted to see them too, he's never seen men like them before.

"Strange uniforms," Matt mused about the uniforms the green men wore.

Missy nods. "That's why people think it's a stunt, there's no military unit that has that uniform. Soon as they showed up, people around here's been looking them up online," she tells Matt.

Matt crossed his arms as he asks about the politician he's been hearing about, the one who's supposed to move the cemetery. "His name's Robert D. Davies, got the itch to become a politician one day and he's been trying to get his foot in the right doors. He should've made his way to Cambridge if he wanted to make a splash, but he wanted to make his start here. You know how it goes, humble chav from a small town," Missy explains the politician to Matt.

He wanted to make his mark on the town. If he can revitalize it, it would've looked great on paper. The idea to start small and work his way up to a position higher than a politician in a small town nowhere near a major city.

"Lofty goals," Matt summed.

Missy nodded as she gestured. "Yeah, at the rate he's going, he's lucky enough for the Torres to overlook him," she tells him.

Look around the cemetery, Matt asked what Robert planned to do with the land. Missy said he wanted to build a centre of commerce, not a mall, but a marketplace where businesses come and set up. Stalls, buildings, everything, he thought about doing fairs in the newly named Conny Grove.

Robert planned to move the cemetery to somewhere on the outskirts, towards the farmlands, he assured people not just the headstones, but also the bodies.

"He thinks it'll revitalize the town," Missy sums and Matt chewed on the bottom of his lips. He adds, "But this general'll make it impossible, correct?"

Missy shrugged, "It's weird, nobody knew where they came from until they just walked down the street carrying a casket and singing."

She regaled how nobody saw the green men until they marched past the onlookers with the casket.

Remembering the Rabbi, Matt asked who he was and Missy told him he's Rabbi Malik. The town's sole Rabbi. "Suppose he'd know where they came from, then?" Matt turned his head slightly towards Missy.

Missy shrugged, "I guess."

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Matt strolled with Missy out of the cemetery and stopped briefly, he asked Missy if the cemetery they were was strictly Jewish. Missy told him that due to land constraints, the cemetery's shared and divided based on faiths. The proposed new cemetery's bigger and would've given enough room for them to properly section the cemetery at will.

"Hm, well, Missy, 'sppose I'll see you 'round, right?" Matt looked at her.

Nodding, Missy said she works at the Pub, it's called that because there's no other pub in the town and everyone doesn't bother calling it by it's official name because of it.

Watching her leave, Matt made his way towards the synagogue to speak with the Rabbi. It's obvious he'd know something about the sudden appearance of twelve green men who brought back a body lost to annals of time.

The town's small enough for him to easily find it and the Rabbi's finishing for the evening. Matt nearly spooked the nearly eighty-year-old Rabbi and he held his chest, taking a deep breath.

"Oh," he coughed as he trembled. "I thought you were him!"

Matt replied, "The general?"

The Rabbi nodded. "I never met anyone who made me that afraid since I was in Poland in the 40s!" Rabbi Malik told Matt.

Looking around, Matt didn't see the green men, it was just him and Rabbi Malik.

Matt inquired, "Where did the green men go?"

Rabbi Malik shrugged as he told Matt he wasn't sure. He performed the ceremony as requested and when he finished, the green men disappeared after they marched out of the cemetery.

He was sure they were ghosts, but with the gold coins he received as payment for his services, he wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Then, you'd seen it yeah?" Matt inquired about David's body. Rabbi Malik nods, telling Matt he'd performed the ceremony for his skeletons. The green men carefully rebuilt it after recovering them. It looked as they cleaned the bones to the best of their advantage, a way of "presenting" David.

"So young, he, went to join the army when he was twenty-five," the Rabbi told Matt as he went around the synagogue cleaning it up. Matt followed him as he talked about David.

Curious, Matt asked how the green men found David's skeletal remains, which the Rabbi replied that they went back to where he died to dig it out. "He told me he died a hero, saved their lives, and he wanted to honor him," the Rabbi regaled the story the general told him about David.

The general and his men captured by Nazis and taken as POWs. The Nazis took them to an encampment near Russia where they slaved away. Due to his ethnicity, David suffered worse than the others, and the Nazis planned to send him to the chambers due to him attacking them more than once.

Unfortunately, nobody from the Allies knew about them, meaning as far as anyone knew, they were dead. They would've been dead, hadn't the general worked with his men and a few other POWs captured to escape from the encampment. It was bloody and it's a miracle the few that made it out survived.

David suffered a gunshot to the leg and couldn't go further. It was snowing heavily and the general and the others planned to use the whiteout to evade recapture. Unable to go further, David sacrificed himself so the others could've escaped with their lives. In honor, the general and his men wore the Star of David as remembrance.

Grisly, the Rabbi shared details with Matt about how David's body ended up in a gulag with several other bodies of other killed POWs and how the general and his men found out about it.

The general and his men returned sometime later and started stalking and killing every responsible person who tortured them during their time in the encampment and ripped out their teeth fillings and any sort of metal in their bodies to melt and turn them into coins.

A cruel payback for what the Nazis did to the possessions they stolen from Jewish people and other minorities.

The Rabbi noted that Matt held a quizzical look on his face. Rabbi Malik admitted to him, "Believe me, I wouldn't blame you for thinking it's crazy. I thought so too, but I swear on my own heart, those men, they're not ghosts, and if that schmuck isn't careful, he's going to become one."

It sounded far fetched, to both men, but Rabbi Malik told Matt he's certain.

"What do you think the general'll do to Robert if he won't change his mind?" Matt asked about the repercussions for Robert continuing with his plans. Rabbi Malik flatly informed him, "Better question, what won't he do to change his mind?"


	89. The Green Men Pt 3

Departing from the synagogue, Matt furrowed his brows at the revelation about what happened. It's not every day he hears something like this and the Rabbi's certain it's not a ploy or ghosts, the general and his men are real and very much alive and they're not going to take lightly to their perceived brother further suffering from desecration.

Given how just seeing the general's face made Matt frightful, the Rabbi's right, he's a force to reckon with, and if Robert doesn't back down, hell will break loose in Conny.

Matt pondered what he'd have to do to keep the peace. Despite Ripley's warning, something about a fifty-five-year-old body turning up at a small town in the country by supposedly dead general and his men, there's no way that it's possible for it to been a set event.

"Alright, I'll just pop over, have a small talk, make him listen to reason, make peace, go home, pick up a few things, and maybe a dip in the pool," Matt summed his pan for this adventure.

Surprisingly, he found there's an Olympic sized pool in the TARDIS, next door to it, the massive library. He supposed the coctor didn't think the books were worth anything of value and given how odious and burly they looked, they're not fond of swimming or bathing for that matter.

Matt walked through the eerily empty street, he checked his time, and he saw it's only seven in the evening, apparently Conny doesn't function after seven and he noted that the Pub would've been in full swing.

He made his way to the large pub sitting squarely on a corner and stepped inside, his ears deafened from the chatter of the towners who come to the Pub every night before bed.

Everyone was there and he glimpsed around the Pub to see Missy walking back and forth with steins on a tray, giving them to people as she called out orders.

It was hard to find a place to seat, but he eventually found a corner table and sat as he looked through the patrons. He didn't see anyone that would've stood out as a politician, but he assumed that was because a politician making an unpopular decision wouldn't venture in the heart of the hornets' nest.

Looking around, he saw the history on the walls of the Pub and spotted a photograph with the Fischer family. Dated around 1939, he saw the couple and their son, David. The couple were friends with one of the Pub's owners and spent time there with David before he left for the war.

He turned his head when he heard someone calling him and saw Missy standing there with her notepad. "Oh, hello, Missy," he greeted her. "Just looking at pictures, is all."

"Ah, yeah, the Pub's practically a museum at this point. Well, what are you having?" Missy scratched the side of her head with her free hand.

Matt ordered his usual and Missy nodded. As he sat in his table, he started realizing. He was in a parallel universe like their own and that it made sense why he never heard the web blowing up about a dead general and his men bringing home a lost soldier for burial. It'd be the first thing that popped up in a news feed.

"Hm, this should be interesting," Matt mused. Not a future, not the past, a parallel universe. He listened to the conversations going on. Politics and the like, but not the ones he wanted to hear about in regards to Robert.

"Here you go," Missy sat his pint down. "Your food's cooking as we speak."

"Ah, wonderful. Oh, Missy, can I ask you a question?" Matt raised a finger at her and she nods. "Where does Robert live?"

Missy replied, "Townhouse near the post office."

Matt nods as he thanks her. Before Missy moved away she looked at him funny she asks him, "Haven't I seen you around before?"

Looking at Missy, he never seen anyone look like her and he shook his head. "We've all seen each other at some point," he smiled. She stared at him for a bit before a patron called her attention to pay for their meals.

Watching her move away from the table, Matt wondered if this universe had his counterpart, the actor, and Missy thought he was him. It'd explain why he didn't recognize her and why she recognized him.

Admittedly, Matt felt tempted to look up his counterpart, just to see what he's like. The mirror in the library didn't show all that much, other than he's an actor and knew Karen and Arthur's counterparts, whom also were actors.

Even though he wanted, he knew he shouldn't the risk of something tearing from two versions of the same person coming into contact with each other.

On the other hand, him simply looking up his counterpart on the web shouldn't tear anything, since they're not technically in contact.

Missy brought him his food and another pint to replace his empty glass. Just before she left again, he stopped her to ask where the library is and Missy told him where to find it, but it wouldn't open until noon tomorrow. Thanking her, Matt asked her if there's any place he can stay and she told him there's a family own inn further up the street that he can stay.

Matt watched her leave to tend to the other patrons and he began to eat. Robert wouldn't talk to a stranger that shows up at his home at night, so Matt needed to wait until tomorrow to visit the politician at his office.

Tomorrow, he'll look into the green men too, from what he overheard, nobody saw the green men again after they went to the cemetery. There's no chance they just disappeared and if the politician is planning to move the freshly buried body of the corporal and his family, they'll stay near the town.

Matt hoped to resolve this peacefully. There's no chance he's equally matched and he wanted to prevent any bloodshed.

Finishing his meal, Matt pulled out his wallet and stopped, he'd forgotten he's not in his world, meaning there's a chance the money he held wouldn't work for this one. So, he waited for Missy to come back to ask if the Pub took cards.

"Ah, finally," Missy sighs. "I had to convince them, too."

To Matt's relief, the Pub installed the machines last June and they're able to accept majority of cards with exceptions. With the CSS, Matt gave it to her, telling her what it was and she went on to enter the information. She came back minutes later with two copies of the receipt. He signed one for the Pub and due to him not thinking much, he realized he signed with his actual name.

Before he could ask for another copy to sign, Missy saw it and pointed at him.

"I knew it!" Missy points. "It's you!"

Matt waved his hands, trying to keep her voice lowered. He thought on his feet and told her, "Yes, it's me, but, I'm trying to get into character."

He leaned heavily on the truth and Missy bought into it, good thinking, he supposed.

"Okay, well, welcome to Conny," Missy winked at him and he haphazardly nodded. Missy tells him, "I wondered where you went. You just sorta go at your own pace in between shoots, don't you?"

After shoving his copy of the receipt, Matt pushed himself out of the corner table and left for the inn. There, he obtained a room and sat on his bed.

"Sorry other me, but it had to be done," Matt groaned as he realized that his counterpart probably would've heard about him after this. Hopefully, like him, his counterpart's a good sport about it, and hopefully understands. Thinking on it more, Matt didn't remember having a déjà vu dream or false memory similar to what happened. Maybe this wouldn't reach his counterpart.

Probably, his counterpart's too busy with the workload and wouldn't hear about it until well after the fact. Either way, Matt isn't at risk at tearing the space time continuum apart.

Curious, Matt picked up the remote near his nightstand and turned on the Telly in his room. He flipped through the channels until he gotten to a channel playing an episode of a show. It's near the end of it before the next show came on. He gotten intrigued as the cameras showed a familiar interior. It looked like the TARDIS, but a different interior than it what had, and he wanted to see who stepped in front of the camera.

Matt's curiosity didn't last very long, he gotten a bad headache that torpedoed any chances of him watching the show before it ended.

It's so bad it caused a nosebleed to happen and he went into the loo to wash off the blood. It's only a trickle of blood, so he didn't have to worry about washing his shirt. Interestingly, it happened before, sometime ago, even before he met Ripley and the others.

When he came out, another show already started playing and he missed potentially seeing himself on the screen.

Matt didn't recognize anyone in the show he watched, it's about an hour or so long, it's about a London detective and something felt off watching the show. He didn't know what until he saw one of the actor's faces, he looked similar to the general he saw earlier that day.

Rubbing his eyes, Matt couldn't stay up and watch the show, he needed to rest up for tomorrow and contend with the green men. Turning off the Telly, before the screen went black, the face of a man with vivid blue eyes.

Matt got into bed and relaxed. He ended up falling asleep and when he opened his eyes, he noticed light coming from the window. It's morning.

Pushing himself off the bed, Matt gotten ready and headed out off his room. It's early enough the library's not open, nor the politician's office, so Matt opted to walk around and hope to catch a glimpse of the green men.

Like a ghost town, he didn't see anyone around while he walked. He didn't see the green men, though they wouldn't be hard to spot, they're not going to change out of their uniforms.

"Now, where would they be?" Matt murmured as he wondered where the green men went. The town's small, there's not that many buildings they can easily hide in since it's all owned locally. Someone would've alerted the town if that's the case.

The only option Matt had if he couldn't find them, send a message for them to come and find _him._ Though, he rather find them first before he potentially puts a target on his back.

In his mind, he wondered about the headache and the nosebleed. He remembered it happening the first time when he came home from visiting friends at a pub. Way before he stopped playing football, way before he met Ripley, and it started the same way. At first, he thought it was just from him drinking too much. It happened again and Matt wasn't drinking that much to warrant a nosebleed. Matt didn't know why he even remembers this, but he did. It shouldn't been memorable to warrant this, but Matt never had this happen to him the way it did.

Some say purely coincidental and that Matt's overthinking it. Maybe he was, until he noticed the date on a newspaper. April 3rd 2010.

It's the same date as the date he had the first nosebleed. "Impossible," Matt murmured. He couldn't believe it. He wondered what the implications were as he stared at the date on the newspaper. "I just don't understand."

He moved away from the newspaper as he tried to rationalize what happened. The TARDIS took him to a parallel universe, a year behind his, and it bothered him. Parallel meant it should've been 2011, not 2010. He's certain the TARDIS didn't take him to the past in his own time. It bothered him.

Pondering, he walked down the side of the street towards the politician's office. He didn't think much until he bumped into someone and fumbled backwards, almost fell on his bum.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Matt apologized.

He heard back, "Oh, I'm _terribly_ , sorry."

Matt looked at the man, maybe around his thirties with dark eyes. He wore a dark colored long coat, Matt wasn't sure what it's supposed to be, a similarly colored bowler hat covering dark chocolate brown hair, and didn't look like a local either. When he smiled, his lips curled back as he looked at Matt. When he talked, he sounded quite lax, but showed bits of polish. His accent, strange to Matt's ears. Like he's been traveling faraway places for a while.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Matt asked him. The man waved his hand at him. "Oh no," he smiled. "I'm fine."

Matt apologized once more and the man waved his hand. He stopped and looked at Matt, he asks, "Looking for someone?"

Matt shrugged as he politely told the man he wasn't sure and the man laughed, though, his laughter unsettled Matt. He couldn't explain it and rather blurt it out, he stayed polite, at least until he found a way out of the conversation.

"We're _all_ looking for someone," the man gave a toothy grin. Matt spotted parts of his teeth sharpened to the point they're near the gum line, and he kept up the polite front until the man mentioned he had prior business to attend.

The man excused himself and walked away from Matt, for some reason, Matt felt eyes on him, even though it was just him and the man, and the man didn't turn around.

Glimpsing around, Matt didn't see anyone and when he looked back, the man's gone, and he made his way towards Robert's office.

Arriving he saw the aide fumbling with his keys as he mumbled under his breathe. Matt nearly gave him a heart attack coming up from behind and the aide turned around to face Matt.

"Trying to give me an early grave?" Matt heard the aide heave as he pushed up his glasses while staring at Matt.

Matt apologized as he explained that someone told him this was Robert's office. The aide nodded and said that Robert wasn't coming in until later, he needed to take care of his father. He asked Matt what his business with Robert was and Matt came up with the excuse he's an intern.

"Intern?" Matt watched the aide look him up and down and scoff. "A little too eager, aren't you?"

He pointed out Matt's outfit and he shirked in his spot. Matt nodded and showed his CSS to the aide. The aide read what he thought was an acceptance letter and groaned.

"Well, look, I'm going to be the first to tell you, you're going to wish you stayed in Northampton," the aide bluntly told Matt. Robert's a bit of a pain working with and it surprised the aide that _someone_ wanted to intern at his office.

Opening the door, the aide, named Leonard, gave Matt chores to do. A lot of chores sounded like something a custodian would've done, but Matt wasn't going to complain, he needed to get into the office and figure out a way to talk to Robert.

"And remember, when he asks for his coffee, only _three_ sugar cubes, no more, no less," Leonard informed Matt. He led him to the secretary, the woman he talked to the other day. Her name's Delia and doesn't like flowers all that much, gives her terrible allergies.


	90. The Green Men Pt 4

Matt spent time doing chores around the office, he overheard everything going on in the background. Robert's trying to petition for the redevelopment and so far, most of the council agrees with him, but with the arrival of the green men, nobody's sure if they want to go ahead with the plan. He's trying to persuade them to agree, but there's some hesitance.

"Heard the family's coming sometime tonight," Delia told Leonard while shuffling papers. "Do you think it's just someone pulling a fast one?"

Leonard snorted and replied, "Be a terrible one, it's bad enough we get loonies running around. Last thing we need are loonies dressed in military fatigue. Just our luck they found our way here. Why couldn't they go to Derbyshire?"

He shoved papers into a filing cabinet, irritated that the perceived loonies came to Conny. It's bad enough they're dealing with backlash from the redevelopment project and they're dealing with people who're probably crazy.

Delia shook her head as she motions with her hand. She points out, "I don't know, they don't look like loonies. I don't think Robert should take them for granted."

Leonard snickers and tells her that Robert takes _everything_ for granted and that it'll be a miracle if the loonies can convince him.

"Leo, I swear, I don't think he should do anything reckless," Delia warned him that Robert shouldn't anger the green men. "Have you seen them since the cemetery?"

Leonard waved his hands and tells her that she's paranoid. He tells her that they've probably gone away after burying a dummy in the plot. Delia argues that the casket they brought with them would've cost a fortune.

"Del, I haven't seen them, nobody's seen them, for all we know, they're gone. It'd be hard to miss twelve green men in a small town like this," Leonard pointed this out to her. "Even the constable hasn't seen them. If they're still here, where the hell are, they?"

Leonard argues with her more. Nobody seen the green men after the display they put on and nobody seen them after they disappeared from the cemetery. Thus reasonably, they're gone, and Delia didn't have anything to worry about.

Rubbing her nose with a tissue, Delia reminded him, "Twelve green men and nobody saw them leave?"

She brought up that someone would've saw them leave.

"Far as I know, they're not here, and the sooner Robert gets the approval and everything's said and done, we can go back to hiding behind paperwork," Leonard swatted the air.

Matt didn't get involved with their conversation, he busied himself making coffee for them. He overheard the two talk more and he processed what they said. Nobody saw the twelve green men leave, but nobody saw them since the cemetery. From what he overheard, they never seen them until yesterday.

"I didn't even know the old rabbi was burying someone this week," Leonard pointed out. The patrons that went to the synagogue slowly thinned as people moved to the larger cities, it amazed Leonard that it's still open despite the smaller pool of people going.

Delia shrugged and replied that it's poor taste to announce a burial every time.

"You notice their outfits?" Leonard went on to talk about their uniforms. "Don't look like any uniform I know of."

Delia pointed at him and told him that if they're not who they say they are, the rabbi wouldn't have agreed to bury David.

"If, if it _was_ David," Leonard raised his finger at her. "None of us seen his body or lack of thereof."

Delia sighs and tells him that they'll find out soon enough once Fischer family came later tonight to see the rabbi. Given the shock of hearing that men brought David Fischer home, Delia wasn't surprised they're coming up in a hurry.

Matt finished the coffee and went on to his next task until a man stepped through the doorway and rubbed his eyes. He had ginger hair, slicked back by oil, a nice suit. He looked to been about his forties and looked over to the only three people in his office.

"What's new?" Robert asked Delia. She told him the things that came to her attention. Listing off complaints and the like, Delia summed that it's just another ordinary day in Conny.

He looked over towards Matt and froze as he came towards him. "Who's this?" Robert points at Matt. "Another reporter from school?"

Delia told him that it's the new intern and Robert stares at Matt. He pointed out he never sent for an intern and Matt showed him his CSS, he couldn't believe what he'd read, but sighed and shook his head.

"Look, I want this to be clear for you. All I'm trying to do is bring new life into Conny. By the time anything good happens to this town, it's going to become another ghost town filled with goats and no farmers. Unfortunately, I can't just build on the outskirts of town, most of it's farmer land. I barely got them to agree to move the cemetery to a patch they haven't used since the 60s," Robert informed Matt this in case he might've heard differently from someone else. He studied Matt and grew quizzical. "You're not from around here, are you?" Robert points at him.

Matt shrugged and told him he wanted experience and came to Conny for it. Robert laughs and said most people wanted experience _outside_ Conny. "Conny's no London, but with careful planning, I hope to make it better," Robert affirmed his stance.

Despite the idea of moving a cemetery considered sacrilegious, Robert had his hands tied. He did everything he could to sway the council. He wanted to build on the outskirts of town, avoiding this scenario all together, but the council complained as they're known for. If he built it on the outskirts like he wanted, the council worried nobody would've driven through the town, they'd just stay outskirts of town. Have it in the centre of the town, they'd be forced to drive through it and possibly swayed to visit the other parts of the town.

He shook his head as he sighed. It wasn't easy for him either, but he had no choice, he's just a scrub compared to politicians above him. He's barely lucky to get his name out in the wind, hoping someone would've heard him and liked him enough to bring him under their wings.

"Well, why don't tell those green men it wasn't your idea?" Matt spoke up.

If the General learned it wasn't Robert's idea to have the redevelopment in the centre of the town, he wouldn't lash out against him. He'd lash out against the council. If anything, they'd back down on their original plans considering most councils made up with older people.

Robert sighed and told Matt he couldn't find the general. By the time he got wind of the burial, the general and his men weren't anywhere nearby and he can't seem to reach them. Not that it'd matter considering they're supposed to be dead.

Curious, Matt inquired who the General was and Robert told him. "He told the rabbi his name was Maurice Freeman. I even looked him up online and I don't know what to think of it. Maurice Freeman and Her Majesty's Platoon went missing in 1940 and pronounced dead in 1942," Robert sighed. "Maybe he's just a loon that got his buddies riled up. I should be thankful they're at least not the type that throw stuff through windows."

Robert admits, he wasn't sure about the green men, if they're even who they say they are. He even said that the general's relatives were trying to find out answers too, someone on social media got into contact with a relative and told him that someone with his grandfather's likeness reappeared after so long to bury someone from his platoon.

"Thing though, Maurice wasn't a general at the time they went missing. He was lieutenant. Guess he got a promotion in the afterlife," Robert mused as he stepped past Matt and went towards his office.

With more information given, it sounded like Robert wasn't a power hungry politician wanting to use land for his own use, he just wanted to revitalize the town and due to the council, he could only do it by moving the cemetery to the path on the outskirts of town. Like he said, his hands were tied.

This knowledge gave Matt a lot of leeway, if he can use it, he can prevent an all out war from happening. Hopefully, if he can find the general and speak with him, he can inform the general it's not Robert's doing, it's the council.

Problem is, he hasn't gotten a clue about where to find the green men. Since nobody knew where they went, the town's small enough he easily walk out of the town by mistake, he couldn't begin to think of where twelve green men went.

Matt continued to work as an intern, he listened to Leonard and Delia talk back and forth while Leonard did things as requested by Robert.

He ended up getting to talk to them, but only because Delia got sick of Leonard complaining and learned that Conny's shy near the border of Scotland. It's easily forgettable because it looks like any other dwindling town. Everyone wants to head south for work and nobody wants to hang around north because of the weather and the drugs problem slowly creeping up.

"So, what do you make of it?" Matt inquired what Delia thinks of the whole thing. Delia mused that if not ghosts, then maybe the dead came back. "Heard some things, you know, people supposed to be dead, but back like it's another day for them," Delia tapped her pen on the desk.

Leonard overheard her and told them she's crazy and Matt shouldn't talk to her. "You know what they say about people born in small towns," he warned Matt. People born in small towns typically don't have the kind of foresight people from big cities did. "All the boredom, you know."

Delia hissed and swore at him; he raised his hands in defense and told her he only spoke the truth. "It's only the truth," Leonard defended his stance.

"Oi," they heard Robert stepped out of his office rubbing his throbbing forehead. Delia asked what was wrong and Robert told her that the constable's out sick and that the council needs him to deputize someone to run the town for a while until the constable got better. "I told them I had things to do, but what does that bat know?"

Matt knew a thing or two about keeping a town safe from riffraff, if his previous adventures were anything to go by. He slowly raised his hand, getting Robert's attention, and asked, "Doesn't the town have more than one constable?"

Robert tried to not laugh in his face, he explained that the town's too small and can't afford to hire constables from another part of the UK, so the best they can do is deputize those to run the position until the constable's well enough to do it. When he finally retires or in a freak accident, the council must decide what to do.

"Not much need for a police force," Robert sums. "Too much money."

It came no surprise the one to volunteer's Matt. One, because it's something he's good at it. Two, because he's using it as means to scout the town and maybe figure out the dilemma perplexing the town.

Noting his eagerness, Robert told him he'd have to go to the constable station and pick up his badge and cap. Matt wasted no time leaving the office to go find the constable station.

He found out, with ease, and to his surprise the door to it's unlocked and inside he found the cap and badge waiting for him on the constable's desk.

There's a big grin on his face when he stepped out of the constable station wielding a baton, had a bobby cap on the top of his head, and a badge in his lapel.

"Constable Matt at your service," he smiled. For a moment he smiled before he realized his mistake. "Oh, right, Constable _Doctor_!"

It took time getting used to introducing himself as the Doctor, he's used to introducing himself as… well… himself… but in order to keep his conversations shorter and his mind going rag trying to tell people his name, he went with the Doctor.

Not surprisingly, people never took him seriously, a 27-year-old who says he's the Doctor, it never crossed their minds much less their vocabulary.

"Well, let's start, shall we," Matt had a grin on his face as he went onward to patrol the town.

Compared to his other adventures, this job he took didn't demand him anything. He strolled the town, checked on people, but nobody seemed to need any assistance or a good stern talking to. He supposed the council's right, there's no need for more police for such a small town with few people as it is. With it shrinking further, it's not going to get any better and they don't want to waste the little money they had.

"Well, where would I be if I'm green?" Matt wondered.


	91. The Green Men Pt 5 (Final)

Matt went around the town, he talked to old ladies about him looking scrawny and one of them gave him an entire pie to eat because she worried, he wasn't eating enough. Not that Matt minded free pie, but it's difficult to eat a whole pie while walking through Conny without getting bits on his shirt!

He managed to finish the pie, though, and it tided him over while he patrolled Conny looking for the green men.

Pondering where they gone, he knew they didn't leave Conny, they're mobilizing, planning, and only striking when they saw fit. They had years of military experience to know how to utilize everything they can to get to Robert and anyone who displeased them without them knowing until it's too late.

They'd need an area where they can settle down and go over the plans. Somewhere nobody would've found them, somewhere quiet, and as he pondered, he overheard women arguing about potted plants and he sighed as he went to resolve the confrontation.

It's nothing to make note of, just two women arguing over what fertilizer to use for the potted plants. One wanted to use nitrates and the other wanted to use organic, Matt told them to compromise and if they felt so strongly, they should use half and half of both and see what happens.

With that resolved he went onward and patrolled the town until he got an idea. Robert mentioned they're moving the cemetery to the patch and from what he gathered, the council thinks the machinery digging up the patch would've startled the cattle. Cemeteries don't need much to work with and that's why they compromised with Robert.

If there's anything Matt learned, a patch of land unused would've been a place to mobilize troops.

He hurried towards the patch, but found it's on the outskirts of town, and he couldn't walk that far out without hurting his feet so he needed to hitch a ride out there. There's only way he could've gotten a ride out there and it's the lady he met the other day.

She's packing groceries into the back of her pickup truck and he went over to her and she noticed he's been deputized. "Wow, some helluva role," she noted. Matt nods. He asks, "Er, suppose you give me a lift over to the patch, I want to check something out."

Missy looked at him funny and he told her he had an idea where the green men went and he wanted to test his theory. It's too far for him to walk and he thought she'd be a peach and give him a lift. He's even willing to pay for lunch if it suited her.

"Roscoe's expecting me back," Missy rubbed her nose as she thought about Matt's proposal.

Matt tilted his head and asks, "Roscoe?"

Missy nodded as she informed him, "My boyfriend, he grew up here all his life. His dad died a few months back and he inherited the house. I told you I'm not from around here."

Missy's spoken for and she told Matt this. He waved his hand and said, "Well, I'll pay for _both_ your lunch, fair?"

Thinking it over, Missy mentioned that Roscoe needed his truck for work on the farm.

Matt assured her, he'll pop over, see if they're there, and she can drop him off at the post office. She can tell Roscoe the honorable constable needed to follow up a lead.

Nodding, Missy opened the passenger door him and he jumped into the side of the truck while Missy got into the driver's side.

She pulled from the curb and drove him out towards the patch of land that the farmers wouldn't touch because nothing grew and their cattle ignored it.

"Not to pry, got anyone back home?" Missy inquired about Matt. Matt shook his head and replied, "Nah, not since the breakup."

Missy briefly looked at him and asked what happened. Matt frowned as he admitted that they weren't as compatible as he hoped and left it at that.

"Aw, I'm sorry, sugar, hope it didn't put a damper on you," Missy apologized for prying but Matt told it's fine. He told her it's his resolution to move forward, take the good and the bad, and learn from it.

Missy smiled and told him he's too peachy and if he's not careful, she might have to turn him into jam. "Well that's good, don't let a bad apple spoil the whole barrel. You win some and you lose some, don't let it get to you. Hell, I'm sure some lucky girl might steal your heart and keep it," Missy smiled at him.

She's been together with Roscoe for a few years and recently moved in with him after selling her home in Cambridge. Her doctor wanted her to get fresh air and help her stress from working long nights, so she moved with Roscoe to his father's house out in the countryside.

Matt admittedly didn't want to delve into his personal life too much, in fear of it blowing up in his counterpart's face since it's evident someone's going to post about it on the web.

Missy drove the red pickup towards the patch on the outskirts of town and Matt go out to investigate it. It's a large area of flatland that's green as any and yet cattle wouldn't touch it.

Pollution, aliens, cult activity, take your pick why, but if there's any place the green men would've went to, it'd be there.

There's a steep hill and Matt carefully climbed down. It's hard for him considering he's not wearing the right type of shoes, but he's able to slide down and head through the thickets and stepped onto the patch.

Looking around, Matt didn't see anyone but the sprawling green grass. He walked around, glancing everywhere, he didn't see anything, not even footsteps. Like he heard, no cattle came through the patch to eat. "If I were twelve green men, where'd I be?" Matt wondered as he walked. He couldn't stay long because Missy needed to get home to Roscoe and he certainly wasn't walking back to the town.

Matt's about to give up until he stepped over a hilly area of the patch and thought he heard an echo. He looked down at his feet and all he saw was the green grass. He tapped his foot lightly and heard the echo again.

"Ah," Matt gleamed as he realized where the men gone.

Rather confront them head on, Matt needed to go back to the town and turned to leave. It's a literal uphill battle getting back up to the road and back to Missy's truck.

"Well?" Missy looked at him. He asked her if there's any duck blinds or anything in the patch. She shook her head and replied there weren't, due to the cattle, the council banned the duck blinds from installing in the patch. "Nobody wants to pay for cows stampeding into each other," Missy summed.

Matt sat in the truck as he pondered. Someone would've heard machinery going and he didn't see the grass disturbed at all. Nothing freshly hurried, nothing removed, it looked like a wallpaper.

"Suppose the library has any books on the history of the town?" Matt glimpsed over to Missy. She nodded and replied, "I'd assume so. They got records dating back to the town's finding in the basement somewhere."

Missy dropped him off at the library and headed off to her and Roscoe's home. Matt pulled on the doors and headed inside.

The smell of old books wafted through the air and he could tell instantly the age of the library just by the structure alone. He went up to the counter and rung the bell on it and waited.

He waited for a few minutes but nobody came so he rung it again and waited. A few minutes passed and nobody answered. He did this a few times until a stout man with a bushy mustache and a fat nose came out from the backroom muttering angrily.

"What?" Bert stared at Matt with his mole eyes. Matt asked, "Do you have any books on the town?"

Bert looked him over and snorted. "Northampton," he deduced as he sat on his chair. "What'd you want with books 'bout here?"

Matt pointed behind as he mentioned the green men and the reason nobody's finding them. He wanted to check something and Bert laughed in his face, showing his yellowed teeth that smelled of tobacco.

"Oh, don't tell me you're a loon," Bert waved his hand as he shook his head at Matt. "I ain't seen 'em, ain't seen 'em around."

Matt sighed and pointed at his badge and stated it's constable business and Bert just laughed in his face, telling him he's too young and that he didn't know which was more ludicrous. The fact that a young man's a constable or the fact people riled up for nothing.

"Sir, it's an important business, what's out in the patch?" Matt asked about the patch that he came from. He told Bert about the hallow sound under his feet but there's nothing that suggested anything's been dug in the area before.

Bert recoiled as he stated, "Hollow?"

Matt nodded. Bert told him, "Back way when, when the town was bigger, we'd have shelters installed. In case of the bombs. They're supposed to be decommissioned after the war."

Listening Matt nodded before asking, "Wouldn't that mean the patch can't be used as a cemetery?"

Matt remembered the council denoting the patch for the cemetery. Bert shrugged and told him that the bomb shelter's been buried for years, plenty of time for the soil to cover it, and if the cemetery doesn't exceed the minimum requirement for burial, they wouldn't hit the bomb shelter.

If forced, they'll work to remove the bomb shelter, something they want to avoid since it'd take a lot of money to pool. So, they rather the cemetery exercise caution instead. Not there's anything in the bomb shelter to worry about, the town cleaned it out after they decommissioned the bomb shelters, nothing's inside but decades old dust.

"Are there are any more bomb shelters?" Matt inquired as Bert ran a hand through his white hair. Bert told him that they worked to decommission a lot of them. There used to be bomb shelters in the Pub, the post office, plenty of other places. When the town shrunk and the war ended, the only bomb shelter that hadn't been decommissioned yet, the one out in the patch. When the town was in it's prime, there used to be a building there, a store, but it burned down and the owner didn't come back, too much money he couldn't afford. 

Interested, Matt asked if there's a way into the bomb shelter if not through the patch itself. Bert mentioned there's places where there's tunnels under them for patrons to escape through in the event of bombing on the topside. After the war, the town sealed the tunnels, too. Bert explained that it's been sealed for so long, he doubted anyone remembered.

The only one _he_ can remember, the one that went from the Pub to the bomb shelter under Fiona Barkley's bakery. They're sealed off completely because he gotten a free case of beer from the bomb shelter.

"Do you think I can take a look in the blueprints?" Matt asked Bert. Bert told him they're in the basement and he doesn't go down there anymore, his knees hurt and no one's asking for things down in the basement, hardly anyone's asking for anything at this point.

Matt talked him into giving him the keys and he made his way towards the basement door. Opening it, he noticed it completely dark and cold, Bert wasn't joking when he told him that he hadn't been down in the basement in a while. With his trusty Sonic Screwdriver, Matt went down the steep stairs that nearly broke his ankles on the way down.

He managed to reach the bottom, his ankles trembled like the first day of practice, and he walked through the basement with aisles of books and papers. Lots of dust, too, and the smell of old books that assaulted his nose like primary school lunches.

"Blueprints, blueprints," Matt murmured as he went through the aisles looking for them. He murmured to himself as he sneezed in between from the dust build up. Matt wasn't sure how long he'd been but he started seeing green, wait, just the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Where are they?" Matt murmured as he sorted through books and papers, went through filing cabinets, but he didn't see the blueprints anywhere. He went up and down aisles until he saw a cubby empty, something's moved recently because there's an ident of dust in the shape of a square.

He looked around and went through the basement, thinking there's a tunnel, and while he found an indent in the wall, it's been sealed for a long time. He even checked to make sure there's no secret switch, there wasn't, but he tried anyway.

Matt made his deductions after going through the entire basement. Someone took the blueprints of the tunnels and the bomb shelters, they done it not too long ago, and it wasn't Bert.

It didn't take long for Matt to realize who exactly took them.

"How did they sneak down here?" Matt wondered. He turned his head as he looked around, Bert's the only one with the key, and he wouldn't exactly give the key to just anyone. He hardly gave it to Matt without him exercising his constable powers.

Wondering, he left the basement and made his way up to the first floor and talked to Bert as he sat at his counter, reading a book.

"Bert, did anyone use the key recently?" Matt asked him and he looked up to Matt.

Shaking his head, Bert told him, "No, nobody asks for the key, only you did."

Since hardly anyone does book reports anymore, nobody's going in the basement.

"Well, those blueprints are gone," Matt informed him.

Bert stopped reading and looked up to him. "Gone?" Bert responded. "That's impossible, I'd know if someone came through here!"

He asserted he always kept the key with him and hardly puts it anywhere. Nobody asked him for the key and he's pretty good at locking all the doors to keep out the riffraff.

"How about when you leave?" Matt asked him. Bert thoughtfully looked down to his book and replied that nothing was out of place and nobody came to him. He locked everything up and left.

"Someone broke in here," Matt informed him.

Bert nods and tells him, "Why would anyone want those blueprints, they're not worth anything, and there's no market for that stuff."

Matt thought about it and realized.

"What if you needed to a home base to prepare?" Matt responded as a pit formed in his stomach.

Bert stared at him and gestures while asking, "What do you mean?"

Matt told him. "They're going to prepare for war," he looked around as he processed the information in his head.

It'd make sense, that's why nobody knew where they went, they're hiding in the only bomb shelter left, waiting, and on a moment's notice, they're going to mobilize against Robert. If anything, they've got their command centre and already watching Robert's every move. Like an enemy in a hot zone, they're not going to strike unless there's an opening.

"Bert, who'd know how to get into the bomb shelter?" Matt stared at Bert.

Bert rubbed his chin as he mentioned there's Stephen Moroni who worked the deli when the town was bigger and when it closed due to financial reasons, he switched to a job as one of the chefs at the Pub.

"If there's anyone who'd know, he's your best bet," Bert affirmed.

Thanking him, Matt hurried out of the library. He's prepared to run a marathon to the Pub, but he's stopped by Leonard. He'd went looking for him after he failed to return to the office.

"Where the bloody hell you've been?" Leonard pokes him. "You're supposed to patrol the town, not run errands!"

Matt grabs Leonard's shoulders and tells him, "You don't understand, I know where the green men are. I need to talk to Stephen about the tunnel to the bomb shelter in the patch!"

Leonard recoiled from Matt's arms and scoffs at him. He points at Matt and accused him. "Have you gone crackers, you and everyone, there's no green men here!" Leonard emphasized.

Matt tried to tell Leonard that the green men are in the bomb shelter and they're planning to mobilize against Robert at any moment. He needed to confront them head on before it gets out of hand.

Leonard scorned him and told him that once Robert's done tending to his father, he's going to sack Matt.

Matt groaned and shouted, "I'm _trying_ to save his life, Leonard!"

Leonard looked taken aback by Matt's outburst. Matt sighed and calmly told Leonard that the green men think Robert wants the land the cemetery's on and not because of red tape that's forcing him to take the land instead of the patch.

"I have to figure out where the tunnel is for the patch, if I find it, I can head them off," Matt tells him explicitly that he wants to find the tunnel that the town hadn't closed that led to the bomb shelter in the patch.

Leonard made an offhand comment saying that the way the council's going, they're going to need to tunnel their way out of the political snafu of trying to move people's loved ones to a lowly patch on the outskirts of town.

Matt's eyes widened as he had the idea of where the opened tunnel to the bomb shelter in the patch was and he asked Leonard where the town hall is. Leonard, caught off guard, asked what he's doing and Matt explained that he knows where the green men were planning to strike.

"Mate, you'd better lay down, you're talking nonsense," Leonard argued with him. "If you go to the town hall, they're going to toss your _arse_!"

Matt shouted back, "I'm trying to save lives, now where is the town hall?"

Leonard tried to argue with him, but to no avail, Matt demanded to know where the town hall is and where the council members were.

"They're not even there, they're going to have a meeting about the move," Leonard told him.

Matt asked, "When?"

Leonard looked down to his watch and replied, "It's supposed to start in a couple of minutes, look here, if you make any more noise, they're coming to take you away!"

Unable to argue with him further, Matt ran away from Leonard and hurried.

He rushed to search for the town hall. "Where the hell is it?" Matt coughed as he felt his lungs expand in his chest from running. "It's a small town, I should've found it by now!"

Running up and down roads, Matt stopped and glimpsed to see the town hall in the distance. He rushed towards it and as he ran, he briefly felt something touch his shoulder and turned his head.

He ran into the strange man from the other day.

"Ow!" Matt groaned as he fumbled backwards, landing on his bum.

The man turned around and looked down at Matt. He looked amused more than annoyed about Matt running into him again.

"Are you alright?" Matt heard the man.

Matt nods. "Sorry, I'm running late," he apologized as the man held out his hand for him to grab. He pulled Matt up from the ground and Matt looked at the man with his curvy smile.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Matt asked him.

The man shook his head. "You're fine," he waved his hand.

Matt coughed as the man asks, "Why are you in such a rush?"

Looking past him, Matt told him he needed to go to the town hall for the meeting. The man chuckled; his chuckle sent a shiver down Matt for no apparent reason.

"Such as it were, so young, you, why're you getting into that mess for?" the man asked why Matt wanted to get into the nonsense that is councilors.

Matt shorthanded as, "Have to get there. Need to talk to them."

The man listened and nodded. He tilts his head as he asks another question, "Have I seen you around before?"

Confounded by the question, Matt assured him he gets that a lot, but the man smiled and sent shivers down his spine.

"I'd remember a face like yours," the man responded. "I never forget a face."

He stared at Matt in amusement and chuckles again. Stepping out of Matt's way, the man allowed him to pass by. As Matt passed him, he heard the man say something, but he couldn't understand him.

On a whim, he turned his head, but the man wasn't there, it was an empty street.

Glancing around, Matt tried to find him, but he disappeared.

Shaking his head, Matt rushed towards the town hall and pulled on the doors. Forcing himself through. He tried to find the tunnel that the green men would've taken, but he's unsuccessful as a lot of the rooms' were locked and he didn't have the time to look thoroughly. Locating the council room where there's a group of council people and Robert talking.

"By the end of the year, the land's excavated and prepared for cement work," Matt heard one of the councilors telling Robert the plan for the removal of the cemetery.

He looked around, the room's small, all wood, no brick work, and he wasn't sure where the entrance to the tunnel was.

"Councilor Edmonton, with the work it'd take to remove the caskets and the headstones, it'd be no different than when we develop the land," Robert protested.

He told Councilor Edmonton that the work would've been no different. Either way there's machinery in use.

"Due to the herding, we believe the cemetery is better suited in the patch than the development," Councilor Edmonton informed him.

Construction from the development would've restricted the herding and even cause complications. Developing the patch into the new cemetery wouldn't been bad, since the cemetery didn't need the intricate work like Robert's plan. It'd mean the cattle wouldn't been disturbed than if the council allowed him to develop the patch.

"What about the families?" Robert asked the councilors. Councilor Oliver told him that they've notified the families ahead of time so they'd can claim the bodies and move them elsewhere. He heard back, "Well, they'd be happier with the bodies closer to home."

The council understood the town's not getting any bigger and the families that made it their home moved on. They're not coming back to the town and that's a fact. The best chance the council can do, make it known about the development and if they felt strongly, they can take their families bodies to another cemetery if they don't want them moved to the patch.

Robert exhaled sharply as he tried to fight his case, but the council made it apparent he wasn't a "high tier" politician like his counterparts in Brussels. He's just another hopeful hoping to break into the competitive game that makes or breaks people. As far as politicking goes, Robert hasn't swayed a _fly_.

"You're no tory, labour, any of that," waved Councilor Newman. "What good have you done for this town?"

Robert argued, "At least I'm _thinking_ about my town. Do you have any idea how many wouldn't _sneeze_ if it'd mean they didn't have to think about it?"

He argued he's one of the few politicians that remembers his roots and wants to improve his hometown. He didn't want to be the majority that got out of their small towns and forget them promptly for the sake of their political careers.

"Calm down, Robert, this isn't a cure for cancer," Councilor Edmonton reminded him of his temper.

Robert sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "How can I convince you?" he asks.

He heard behind him, "By telling them doing this is suicidal!"  
Turning his head he saw Matt coming down the side of the chairs, hurrying towards him.

"Young man, this is an important meeting!" Councilor Edmonton yelled at Matt.

Matt exhaled sharply and told him, "Look, I'm here to help you. Where is the tunnel that leads to the bomb shelter in the patch?"

The councilors looked at him quizzically and he explained, "The green men are _here_ they've been hiding in the bomb shelter."

Robert pulled Matt aside to yell at him. Matt stopped him and he panicked as told Robert, "They must've broken in when no one's watching and that's why no one's seen them since the march. You must listen to me, they're here and they're not very happy about the cemetery moving. They're going to come find you here and when they do, as far as they consider you, you're an enemy."

Robert balked and told him that it's crazy, but he asserted that it's the truth and he motioned with his hands as he tells Robert, "What's the first rule of warfare?"

Starring at him with his blue eyes, Robert narrowed them as he tried to understand Matt. Matt affirmed his question and his eyes widened. "Well, that'd have to be…" Robert trails as his blue eyes moved towards the councilors and behind them, twelve green men with looks of ire in their eyes.

The councilors didn't see or hear them coming from behind the false wall behind them. Matt and Robert didn't see them because they paid attention to each other. Standing in the middle, the general himself. They've been listening to the meeting since it started and they've realized what Matt realized. It wasn't Robert that planned to move the cemetery, it was the council, and the twelve angry green men aren't too happy about them either.

The three councilors hurried away from their table, trying to escape, but two of the green men charged and blocked them from exiting.

"So, it was you," General Maurice Freeman stared at the council. "So shamelessly you disrespect our brother."

"Wh-who're you?" Councilor Edmonton asked him.

He tells him, "I am General Maurice Freeman."

Councilor Newman scoffed at the claim and he recoiled when the general turned his head towards him in anger.

Robert raised his hand as he tried to talk down the general.

"This doesn't have to get out of hand, we can talk things through, can't we?" Robert tried to say.

Maurice shook his head as he informed Robert. "We considered you an enemy, but it was not of your doing. You and the cub have no place here, you may leave," he said.

They learned Robert didn't have a part in the decision and it's the council's fault. Thus, they absolved their grief with him and moved onto the rightful perpetrators.

Robert bit down on his lips as he looked over to the councilors cowering in fear as the twelve green men stared them down. "As much grief they gave me for picking this job, it's against my code of ethics to leave them like this. I didn't pick this job just to throw my weight around, I picked it because I wanted to do good," he asserted his position.

Other politicians would've taken advantage of their position and used it to their own liking. Not Robert, influenced by his father, he wanted to do good for his community. He thought by developing in the town, drawing outsiders, the town would've come alive again. Most of the older people didn't agree with the idea their town is dying, what with the younger generation fleeing for cities, and slowly there's more dead people than actual people.

Robert only wanted what's good. He knew if nothing was done, like he told Matt, it would've become nothing more than another ghost town with goats and no farmers.

"You're willing to be their champion?" Maurice eyed him.

Robert nodded. "I do. I'm not perfect, I admit. But my father gave me the fire to start this career and I'm not going to watch it turn into ashes," he affirmed that he planned to stay and fight for the councilors' lives.

Maurice noticed this and even seemed impressed that Robert would've risked his life for them. He considered it amicable.

"Though this means you're now our enemy," Maurice grimly told him as he stepped towards Matt.

Maurice stared at Matt, his dark green eyes piercing Matt's dark eyes. He asks softly, "Why're you here, cub?"

Matt tells him. "I know you're not capable of harming civilians, General," he appealed to Maurice's oath.

His dark green eyes narrowed on Matt. He tells him, "You know not of our ways, cub."

Matt balks and tells him, he's quite versed in history, and knows that the general wouldn't do something like it. It went against everything a soldier stood for.

"They stand against us, they're enemies, cub," Maurice dryly tells him.

Matt raised a finger and appealed to him. "Look, we can _talk_ things through, we don't have to resort to violence. I know your brother meant a lot to you, but do you think he'd appreciate his brothers killing people they're supposed to protect?" Matt challenged Maurice.

Maurice calmly stares down at Matt as he appealed to him. He heard, "Is this what he would've wanted?"

In the back of his mind, Maurice remembered David.

Due to him being Jewish, a lot of soldiers in the army didn't like him, despite the fact he was a hard-working soldier like they were. Even though he faced hardships on both sides, his sacrifice proved that it didn't stop him from doing good and Maurice made sure nobody disregarded it.

On the night they escaped from the encampment and fled into the snowy landscape, nobody knew what to do. They picked a direction and ran, they didn't want to look behind nor tempt the thought.

The guards hunted them down and shot at them, barely missing them. A bullet went through David's leg and he collapsed into the snow.

Despite the efforts, the blood would've alerted the guards where they went, and David knew he couldn't survive in the cold winter. It was the revelation he had that he couldn't escape his fate. Even if Maurice and the remaining soldiers dragged him, he would've died from the weather.

He ended up just sitting in the snow, cross Indian style, and waited for the guards and their dogs to find him. He implored Maurice and the others to flee and Maurice wouldn't leave him.

David told him that he's a dead man, he couldn't stop the bleeding in the short amount of time, and with his death, others wouldn't join him. The soldiers that picked on him for being Jewish, gave their heartfelt salute to him, the corporal, and pulled away, disappearing into the whiteout.

His death saved lives and in return, they honor him. In accordance to his testament and religion, they brought his body back to his hometown. In accordance to _their_ rules, anyone who tarnishes the graves of their brothers, punishment for their crimes.

"You're a soldier, act like one!" Matt shouted.

Maurice turned his head towards the cowering council and Robert. In his eyes, they're enemies of his army.

"They are of no importance, cub, they deserve their fate," Maurice tells Matt.

Matt argued, "It's against everything you fought for, what soldier are you, killing people who can't defend themselves. You're not a soldier, you're a mercenary!"

Maurice raised his hand and two green men came to his side. "You have no place here, cub, run along," Maurice tells him.

Shaking his head, Matt tells him, "I'm not letting you hurt them. You blew this whole thing out of proportion. Killing them for a slight!"

Matt didn't back down from Maurice despite Maurice standing over him, taller than he. Matt wouldn't move and Robert yanked him behind him, telling Maurice to pick someone his own size.

"Our brother deserves to rest his weary head at the cemetery as it stands," Maurice tells them.

Robert says, "With you, he's lucky to get a night's rest. What kind of general are you?"

Maurice growled, akin to a bear, and bluntly tells Robert, "I do what I must for my brothers."

Matt butted in and said, "Murdering people?"

Maurice nods and adds, "If I must."

The remaining nine men surrounded the council, Robert, and Matt, preparing them for execution. The green men wanted to make them examples and by god, they'll make them examples, of what happens when those mess with them.

"Please, we didn't know," begged Councilor Newman. One of the green men ordered him to remain quiet as they made them line up against the wall.

"You're mad!" Councilor Edmonton yelled at Maurice. Maurice coldly told him, "We're all mad in _Wunderland_."

Pushed against the wall, Matt argued for them to stop before they do something they regret. "We done many things we regret, cub," Maurice told him. "So many things."

There's no hope to talk them down. They're planning on executing them all and there's nothing Matt can do about it. They're all armed and they're all ready to fire. No amount of talking can dissuade the green men.

On his mind, he argues with himself about what he's doing and what he should've done differently. He begged for them to change their mind.

"Our minds are set, cub," Maurice told him.

Robert challenged Maurice. "Okay, so you're going to kill us, fine. Kill me first!" he pointed at himself. He even pulled his button shirt back to expose his chest and pointed at his heart. "Want me to pass along any messages?"

He demanded the green men to execute him first. Trying to persuade them, he insulted them, but insults don't work on the hardened green men. Maurice stared at Robert, reading him. He stood by his convictions, willing to die first, and willing to stand for the councilmen who cowered in fear.

During the tense moment, the door opened and the alarmed green men pointed their guns at the door to see an older man pushing himself through the doorway in the wheelchair.

"Dad?!" Robert exclaimed as he hurried to stand near his father. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

His father turned his head as he pointed at Robert, "You're late, you were supposed to be at the house."

Robert promised him he'd take him over to the Pub after the meeting. When he didn't come back to the house, his father went to the townhall to look for him.

Afraid, Robert corralled his father and stood in front of him, protecting him from the angry green men. "Please, he's just an old man, let me take him away from here. Let me take him to someone we know, I'll take my punishment afterward," Robert pleaded them to let him take his father away from the townhall and into care of someone they knew. He's willing to die, but he won't let them bring his father into it.

Maurice tilted his head at Robert's pleas. He stepped near Robert as he kept his arm outstretched, preventing Maurice from grabbing his father.

"Rob," Robert heard his father. He turned his head lightly to see his father starring at him. "Let me talk to him."

Robert shook his head. "No, you're not," he argued with his father. He helplessly turned towards Maurice and begged him to not listen to his father, he hasn't been well.

His father raised his voice and demanded to speak with Maurice.

"Let the man speak," Maurice raised his voice.

His voice rattled Robert and it made him tremble unconsciously to the point he unwillingly moved aside for his father to push his wheelchair forward.

"Who are you?" Maurice asks him. He heard, "I am Major Augustine, sir."

Maurice looked at him and nods. "At ease, soldier, this isn't your fight," he said.

Augustine coughed as he laughed at Maurice. He told Maurice, "This became my fight when you involved my son, sir. I can't let you do this."

Matt watched as Maurice stared at Augustine, it's obvious Maurice didn't want to consider him an enemy as he's a fellow soldier, as they are. He allowed Augustine to speak his piece, out of respect, and Augustine took the time to talk to Maurice.

"They're ignorant, sir, but they don't deserve this. You of all people know how the upper brass are when it comes to rules and regulation. It's not out of malice, sir, they're just following the book," Augustine argued for his son and the others' life. "Please, sir, my son is all I have left. He only meant to do well by his people. Let him live and continue that. We need more like him in this world."

Augustine argued for their lives and Maurice listened to him. When Augustine finished, Maurice processed what he told him. Looking between the council, Robert, and Matt, a low growl emitted from him as he asks, "You put your faith in them?"

Augustine nods.

Maurice looked back and pointed out, "If we leave, will they continue their plans?"

If he and the other green men leave, would the council go to work to move the cemetery against their wishes, and so on.

Augustine assured him that they know now that they couldn't do it, not without knowingly incurring Maurice's wrath.

"You have my word, sir. If they should do such thing despite what happened, I will give myself to you for punishment," Augustine told him.

If they tried to move the cemetery, Augustine's willing to accept the punishment doled out by the angry green men.

"Ah, so it is true," Maurice mused as his dark green eyes moved towards Robert. He told him, "He saved your life, cub, _nikogda ne zabyvay lyubov' svoyego ottsa_. Perhaps you are what the stranger traveling from the east seeks, _kak takovoy dlya goluboglazogo mal'chika._ "

Waving his hand, Maurice gathered his men and disappeared through the doorways. Once everyone regained their composure, they headed out of the room to notice the green men disappeared once more.

"How did you know he was here?" Matt asked Augustine. Augustine replied, "He told me."

Tilting his head, Matt asked what he meant and Augustine said a smiling man came by their home to inform him that the general and his men planned to execute his son and others for their perceived slight against them. He came as soon as he heard.

"The smiling man?" Matt blinked as Augustine nods.

Frowning, Matt knew who he spoke about, and he didn't know his name either, other than he smiled.

Working with Robert, Matt made sure everyone's okay, and once everything settled, on a whim, Matt went through the tunnel the green men took and at the end of the tunnel, he found the bomb shelter sealed shut, he couldn't get in, even with his Sonic Screwdriver.

Returning, he helped Robert lead everyone outside. "Listen, I want to thank you," he looked down to Augustine as his son dutifully pushed him. Augustine scoffs and told him, it's not like he disarmed a bombshell. Matt reminded him that he saved their lives and Augustine informed him that the general didn't _want_ to kill anyone. "He may not be our general anymore, but he's still a general," Augustine summed.

Even though he said and planned; Maurice didn't have the heart to actually kill civilians. He talked big because that's what a general does when he wants to convey a message to people who're otherwise oblivious.

Glimpsing around, Matt caught sight of the smiling man once more, next to him, Leonard holding the blueprints. Before he could say something, Robert got his attention to thank him. Matt told him it's his job and that he's just happy no one got hurt.

Looking back to the smiling man and Leonard, they're not there, and despite looking, Matt couldn't find them.

Walking back to the office, Matt noticed Leonard there, seemingly doing his portion of the tasks. Confronting him, Matt asked how he got to the blueprints without anyone noticing.

"What're you talking about?" Leonard balked. "I was right here doing what I always do."

Matt pointed at him and told him he there with the smiling man. Leonard balked at him once more. Delia interjected and told him Leonard's been with her and hadn't left the office at any time.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leonard eyed him. Matt frowned and shook his head as he stated, "I swear, I saw you there!"

Leonard told him he wasn't and he didn't know any man fitting Matt's description. "You're seeing things," Leonard waved his hand.

Once everything settled, Matt made sure to give his notice and took off for the TARDIS, periodically, he looked back to see if the smiling man's there again. He didn't show up and none of the people but Augustine saw him.

"Am I going crackers?" Matt wondered about himself.  
Stepping through the TARDIS, he made his way to the controls and sent himself back to the Odds & Ends.

As the TARDIS faded away, a man stepped from the side of the corner and stared at the empty space. He tilts his head as he narrowed his eyes where the TARDIS stood and smiled.

"Moi moi moi," he mused. "This should be _fun_!"

THE END


	92. The Needs & Wants Pt 1

The TARDIS materialized in the center of a sealed airlock. Stepping out, Matt and the others looked around and noticed the sealed doors behind them looked damage while the doors in front of them only looked marred by tool marks.

Glancing at the damaged doors behind them, Ripley deduced it suffered from an explosion from the outside and _inside_. She instantly turned her head when Karen gasped and the four moved towards a slumped body near the marred doors.

Arthur checked the body and told them what they feared, the man, dead, and from what Arthur seen, he starved to death. Karen held a hand over her mouth and turned away, Ripley held a hand on her back as she continued to look at the body. Matt looked around and asked how long he's been in the airlock.

"Maybe weeks, he's so preserved it's hard to tell," Arthur went towards them and comforted Karen. Ripley then added, "He was married too."

She pointed to his fingers, there, on on his ring finger, a gold band, judging from his clothes, he's a scholarly man. Wore glasses, now shattered from impact as his head went limp. "What do you think happened?" Karen grimly asked them.

"Something happened, he tried to get inside, but, he couldn't get out, and he died," Matt summed what he think happened.

"Poor man," Arthur shook his head as he looked down to the body. "Horrible way to die."

Karen noticed something bulging under the man's coat and wearily went towards it, pulling it up she found a tape recorder tucked under his arm. She took it into her hands and pulled away from the body while the others stood behind her as she looked down at the tape recorder.

"What do you think?" Karen looked to the others for guidance. Whether they should listen to what could've been the last message by a dead man. Arthur and Matt shared a look and Ripley told them that as grim it sounds, he's their best source of information. An outside perspective.

Rewinding the tape, Karen pushed the play button and a man's voice came on.

"My name is Paul Alexandria and I am going to die here. I don't know what good this will do or if I'm just wasting my last breath. I came here to William Centre to look for my wife, Melanie Alexandria. She came here for work and I fear they done something to her. She had not contacted me in weeks now and nobody's telling me anything. I came here to see for myself what happened to her, but as you can see, they sealed the doors. Please, find my wife. Tell her, she was always my sunshine."

It sent chills down everyone's spine as they heard the tape recorder before Karen shut it off at the end and looked up at them.

Arthur spotted his pocket watch and took it, opening it, he found a picture of Paul and Melanie, at their prime, their expressions dripped happiness and love. A sharp contrast to the fear and hopelessness that came over him and the others. Closing the pocket watch, Arthur rested it near Paul's body and turned around to face the others.

"William Centre," Ripley pondered.

Arthur looked at her, "What do you think?"

Matt told Arthur, "I think we need a thorough look through of William Centre."

Spurred by the tape, Matt became determined to find the answers to their questions, and bring peace to the deceased Paul who died trying to find his wife.

Matt went towards the marred doors and used his Sonic Screwdriver over the doors until the doors pulled open and revealed a large area.

It looked like a giant waiting room upon coming inside, colored white and sleek, it looked like one of those upscale stores that Matt and the others never went into because they're always expensive.

Surveying the area, Arthur pointed at the counter and the four walked towards it and Matt went through the books and paperwork left on top.

William Centre Incorporated — A centre for the economically driven, where people from all levels of society can have a chance to work at their own pace and without fear of falling behind socially and economically. People who work here given what they need for their jobs based on quarterly tests and performance reports. They obtain the amenities as well, such as their own flats within the centre and access to restaurants and other eateries of their choosing among other things. The availability of these coveted positions made it difficult for most people to obtain jobs at the centre, but those who do said that it's the best job they've ever had. Several dozen endorsements from employees of the centre have all said they never want to leave.

The more Matt read, it didn't sound like anything's off, just a popular place to work, but intuition and nearly dying several times taught Matt never to trust the cover on the book. He flipped through books and found the listed employees and thumbed through the list until he found Melanie's job, office number, flat number, and phone number. On a whim, he tried to pick up the phone to call, but the line's dead and he looked everywhere on the counter as the others looked around.

"People wanted to work here?" Karen looked around. "I've seen office buildings with more windows than here."

She noted there's hardly any windows, if there were, they're sealed off, and as Karen notes she's worked at offices that were livelier to the cold quiet William Centre.

Arthur looked around, there's hardly any posters or anything, it looked soulless and unwelcoming and it's just the waiting room, he didn't know why anyone wanted to work here, other than the pay.

"I don't like this," Ripley mused as she looked at the cold empty seats that would've been filled with bright and brim people hoping to get a position at the centre. "Where do you propose we go first?"

"Well, I have her room number and phone number, so, we have that going for us, let's try to the find their flats and go from there," Matt told them as he came around the counter.

They went towards the lifts, none of them worked even with Matt's Sonic Screwdriver. It seemed there's no battery cells in them and without them, even with the Sonic Screwdriver, they're not going anywhere.

Going around, Karen found the stairs that cascaded upwards and frowned at the length it'd take for them to go up. Matt found a button and used the Sonic Screwdriver on it for the stairs to spring to life and become escalators. "Oh, that's brilliant," Arthur grabbed the railing as the stairs moved up. Ripley held on the railing as Matt looked upwards.

Karen asked, "Where we going?"

"Up, I guess," Matt murmured.

The stairs took them up to the first floor and stopped at the end of the track, allowing them to get off and look around. On the first floor, they found it's a floor dedicated to interviewing potentials. There's queues everywhere for potentials to line up and go into the dozens of offices circling the floor.

Going towards the main counter, Ripley dug around and found stacks of applications, to the point it looked like the library with how many were on the counter. Dozens if not hundreds of people applied for positions in the centre and as many applied, few ever succeeded as she found a shredder hidden under the counter filled with rejected applications.

"Okay, if this is the interview floor, wouldn't the next one be the orientation?" Arthur suggested that the centre's floor structure is set up as processes for the applicants. Waiting room floor, interview floor, orientation floor, and so on, there's probably an flat floor where they can find Melanie's flat.

Everywhere they looked, it's white, sleek, and no open windows. A cold chill wafted through the floor as they walked around, trying to find the stairs up to the orientation floor. Karen found it by chance, the white stairs blended with the white walls and floor she nearly walked past it.

Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver to propel the stairs upward to the orientation floor. Upon stepping off, the four glimpsed around the floor, more offices where accepted applicants went and received the basics of their work. Going through the counters, Matt came across a hidden letter from the head administrative officer stating that the rumors that the employees might've heard weren't anything more than rumors, William Centre encourages employees to use their time off productively outside the centre as they see fit.

"Sounds familiar," Matt sighs as he turns his head lightly to see Karen and Arthur scratching their heads. There's no stairs _or_ lifts going up to the next floor. It's just walls of the offices and that's all.

"Are we in the wrong building?" Karen turned her head as Matt stepped towards them. Matt frowned as he didn't see a map downstairs and nothing around the counters he went through.

Arthur stepped on the ground repeatedly as he tried to find a secret floor or something of the sort, Karen helped him too.

"They'd have to get to the other areas somehow," Matt scratched the side of his head as he helped look.

Ripley went around the floor and looked, there's no secret doorways, false walls, anything that suggested there's a way to the other floors. On a whim, she opened an office door and poked her head through the doorway to glimpse inside. It looked like any other office, but she stepped inside to look anyway and went around the desk. From the front it looked like an ordinary desk but where Ripley stood, it had an intercom built into the woodwork and there's panels with different colored buttons.

Whoever worked in this office didn't have a great memory because Ripley saw the tapes with the functions above the buttons. Shorthand, but Ripley understood what they meant. One of the buttons opened a latch behind the desk and she turned her head to see the false wall sliding away to show the tram to the other parts of the building.

Part of the slick design, everything's tucked away and only shows when certain buttons pressed, makes it seem clean, like a hospital.

Ripley called for the others and they came inside the office, she showed them the tram and the four stepped aboard the tram, Matt used his sonic screwdriver and the tram doors closed before sending them towards the other parts of the centre.

The only thing they saw, white walls, no windows, not even a glimpse outside, and Ripley checked to make sure there's no secret button or anything to open a hidden window.

The tram came to the end of the line and the doors opened, allowing them to step off the platform to look around. They're in a large area where there's large conveyor belts circling an area where suitcases and other things were brought in from another area of the building after the new employees have joined the centre. There's another set of automated stairs that didn't go up, they went straight, towards the flats.

"Alright, this should be straight forward," Arthur scratched the back of his head as he went to the automated stairs and waited for the others. As he did, he heard a low crackling noise coming from somewhere near the conveyor belt and went towards it. There's a discarded bag laying underneath the conveyor belt and he went through it to find a handheld Geiger counter. It crackled as he picked it up and the others came towards him, confused.

"What's that doing here?" Karen wondered.

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know," he replied.

Matt stared at it as it crackled slightly and turned his head towards Ripley who held a concerned look on her face. "Well, what do we do?" Karen asks.


	93. The Needs & Wants Pt 2

Someone tried to sneak the Geiger counter into the centre, for what reason, anyone's guess, but given the use of the Geiger counter, it didn't help ease the tension in the air.

"This is bad," panicked Arthur as he held the handheld Geiger counter. Matt calmed him down. Starring at the Geiger counter

As he checked around the area, there's wide carts with parcels set for incineration and he hurried towards the carts.

His hands dug into the abandoned suitcases and boxes to find personal items, pictures, rotted food, it'd been there for a while. Digging around, he pulled out another tape player with a tape loaded hidden in a bible.

The others gathered around him as he pushed play and listened to an older woman frantically telling her son that something's wrong.

"…Marcus, this is your mother. I've tried calling you, but they won't let my calls go through. All the messages I get from you are automated and censored. I know you and those are _not_ your messages. I guess they duped you, too. Listen to me. They're using you. They're using _everyone_. It's not a job, it's an experiment. Don't believe them, Marcus, they're lying to you. Please, you got to escape, I hid some tools in your parcel, under the biscuits. Marcus, don't believe them, even if they gave you everything you want, they're just using you. Please, believe me, you must come home. But they won't let you leave. You must escape. Please, before they close the roads!"

The tape ended and Matt rested the tape player beside the bag and looked through it to find the expired biscuits in a metal tin. When he lifted them, the tin's heavier than he expected, and he opened the tin. Carefully, he tossed the cookies to the side to find a brown zipper bag underneath. Lifting it, he put the tin aside and opened the zipper bag to find it empty and instead weighted by paperweights. It confused Matt until he realized the parcels' inspected and whoever went through Marcus' found the tools and stole them. Fearing someone would've noticed the weight disparity, they filled it with paperweights and planned to dispose the parcel like any other.

Marcus' mother wanted him to escape and made sure he had everything he needed to do it. Unfortunately, he didn't get the parcel nor the tools, and whatever happened to him after, is anyone's guess.

"What did she mean by "before they close the road"?" Arthur blinked as he looked at them.

Ripley looked to the Geiger counter in his hand and it gave her an idea of why Marcus' mother wanted him to escape before the road closed.

"Do you think he got out?" Karen wondered.

Looking at the parcel set for incineration, Matt deduced Marcus probably never knew what happened, given the implications from the tape, it sounded like the centre would've lied about Marcus receiving anything from his mother.

Ripley furrowed her brow as she mentioned, "Experiment?"

Marcus' mother mentioned her son's in an experiment and they're censoring her messages. She tried desperately to reach her son and given what they found, she failed. It's a grim implication what became of her and others outside the centre.

"Uh, do you think we're okay?" Arthur looked down to the Geiger counter as he heard the low screeching noise.

Ripley went over and looked at the screen. She told him they're fine, showing that because of his wristwatch, it created an interference. Taking the Geiger counter from him, her hand caused an even more interference as it spazzed out erratically until Karen grabbed it from her and held it.

"Okay, it's sensitive," Arthur summed. He looked around and asks, "How good is it?"

Ripley looked at the Geiger counter as it barely reacted to Karen. "Long as her or Matt uses it, we should be fine," Ripley told him.

Karen held the handheld Geiger counter as they walked towards the stairs. "This takes us to the flats, right?" Arthur murmured. "You think we'll find anyone here, what if they left?"

Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver on the controls and the stairs moved with them hanging on the side rails. Like the tram, there's no windows, it's just the white tube and nothing else.

"Her flat number's 042," Matt reminds them. They'll look for her flat and try to find her. Though, he didn't know how to tell her that her husband died trying to get inside the centre. Telling that sort of thing wasn't his strongest suite.

The stairs came to the end and they're at the flat area. There's multiple stairs going up towards the end of the long hallway leading to the offices.

The four splintered off to look through the rooms, to their surprise, most of the doors they came across looked marred to the point the doors wouldn't opened _or_ completely sealed shut from the inside in.

"You think they did it?" Karen asked if William Centre done it. None of them sure, they searched further until Matt found Melanie's flat room. Hers suffered the blunt of the damage. Someone tried multiple times to cut through her door, there's deep cuts where the torch went through. Whoever done it didn't succeed, there's blood splashed on the white steel doors with bullet holes coming from the inside.

"Melanie?" Matt called out as he cautiously went towards her door. "Melanie Alexandria?"

Nobody answered. Matt called out again, once more, nobody answered.

He tried to open the door, but it's been marred so heavily from the attempts, the handle's completely useless.

Attempting to use his Sonic Screwdriver, Matt pushed against the door, but it wouldn't budge and nobody responded.

"Maybe she's not in?" Karen suggested to Matt as he cautiously looked through the holes in the door, but only saw darkness and due to the size, he couldn't use the Sonic Screwdriver as a torchlight.

Arthur glimpsed around and looking at the damaged doors, he wasn't sure. It looked like something happened and due to how many flats with damaged doors they passed, it could've been a mob of crazed people.

Remembering the door, they went through to get into the centre proper, Ripley wondered why no one done the same to the opposite side of the door.

"Maybe they couldn't get the stairs and the trams to work?" Matt suggested why no one done the same to the entrance door.

"Maybe," frowned Ripley as she walked with them away from Melanie's door and towards the stairs to the offices.

Ripley wondered if the offices shared the same damage as the flats. She hobbled with the others and glimpsed around, some doors showed rusted colored blood stains from someone trying to break into them.

"Do you think we're safe?" Arthur brought up that with the Geiger counter present, there might've been a chance they're in danger.

Glimpsing at the Geiger counter in Karen's hand, she read the dials and told him they're fine for the most part. "As long as we're careful and fully aware of the signs, we should be fine," she assured him."If we find medicine cabinets, look for the iodine pills."

As a precaution, the four keep an eye out for iodine pills. There's a good chance none off the employees would've had them as they're believed not to need them, but the upper brass would've kept them next to the brandy.

Using the Sonic Screwdriver again, Matt sent the stairs up to the offices. The white walls and stairs, lit up by the soft lights, almost blinded them. "Melanie's office number's the same as her flat number," Matt told them. "She works as a technician."

Reaching the end of the stairs, the four glimpsed around to see a circle of neatly placed office doors. Looking at the sides of the doors, they located Melanie's and Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver to open it.

Upon entering, they found it empty. Inside, the office showed disarray. Papers strewn around as Melanie's desk completely smashed in the middle, the indent still in the wood from whatever used.

"What happened?" Matt looked at the office, it looked like a mini bomb gone off.

Ripley attempted to look through the drawers of the destroyed desk, but the drawers were out of the desk, smashed to toothpicks on the floor, and the scattered contents mixed in.

Among the the rubble, Ripley pulled out a shattered picture frame that fell backwards from the ensuring hit from the blunt object.

The glass completely gone and the picture punctured from bits of the glass, it's Melanie and her husband in their wedding attire.

Karen glimpsed around the office and saw red words spray painted everywhere on a wall.

LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIARLIARLIARLIARLIARLIARLIAR

"What is this?" Arthur flinched as he looked at the spray-painted words that overlapped with each other.

Matt looked at the word and whoever spray painted it called Melanie a liar, for why, that he couldn't answer, but it sounded like they weren't too happy with her and given the state her office's in, it's likely she's been targeted.

"What do you think she did?" Karen wondered the cause behind the graffiti on the wall. Clearly, someone's belligerently angry with Melanie, enough to destroy her office.

Ripley used her cane to push debris away from the ground and found a small tape. She carefully picks it up and looks around trying to find a tape player. There's a smaller tape player that wasn't destroyed amid the destruction of Melanie's office and used it.

Melanie's voice came over the speakers and from the sound of her voice, it sounded like she's slowly growing mad from the isolation of the William Centre experiment and trying to escape to find her husband. From the sound of it, it didn't go well, and Ripley heard her breaking down and crying during parts of the recording, Melanie's frustrated and doesn't know what to do. It confirmed that the coworkers had something to do with the destroyed office and from Ripley's purview, they've either killed her or trying to kill her for disrupting their perceived golden goose. Judging from what Melanie said, the William Centre caused this chaos by planting a seed in the minds of the coworkers to turn on Melanie, trying to keep her from exposing them.

"It's been roughly eighty-eight days since I've worked here. I know it's been eighty-eight days, I kept track. It's been… a very painful eighty-eight days. Since I've been working here, I had everything I ever wanted served on a silver platter. They gave me food I always wanted to try from those top tier restaurants, my husband and I have always wanted to go, but could never afford. They gave me things we could never afford ourselves and for a little while, I've been happy about it. It helped take the stress off knowing I'm able to work and not worry about the welfare of me and my husband. I'm friends with the other coworkers and they all seem happy about the arrangements too. Now, I'm fairly certain they're keeping me and my coworkers here against our will. I always wanted my husband here with me to enjoy the perks of my job, but the bean counters kept dodging my requests whenever I sent them in. The one time, I had to stalk Cyrus to ask him why my requests haven't gone through. He told me they're backlogged by the others' requests. So, I told him I wanted to take a vacation _outside_ the centre instead, since there's no security clearance. He told me he'd looked into it. It's been a very rough eighty-eight days and I haven't seen or heard from my husband. I've sent dozens of letters, parcels, and they assured me he got them all, but I never got anything from him. Eventually, I got some mail from him and at first, I was happy, but I know my husband's chicken scratch from anywhere. These weren't my husband's letters. I didn't confront them about it. I'm scared to do it. I just don't know what they'd do if they found out I'm aware that they're lying. Forty-five days ago, I told them I wanted to quit, take a job somewhere else, and here we are. I can't leave and I'm fairly certain my coworkers want to kill me. They must've spread some fabricated lie because Leslie from Accounting looked at me like I'm on fire. I tried to ask her what I done but she wouldn't talk to me. I'm seeing the cracks in the fabric of this Great Lie and no one's seeing it but me. I just want to go home. Please, I won't tell. I _won't_ tell!"

The tape ended with her sobbing, she's been dealing with this for so long, it's worn her significantly. Melanie wanted to go home, but the centre wouldn't let her and with her coworkers, made sure she couldn't escape.

"Oh god," Arthur flinched at the tape recording.

The situation worsened, the centre's bent on keeping its employees under it, and it's not afraid to resort to murder by proxy to do it. It explained all the mail and parcels set for incineration. They're controlling what comes and goes in the centre. They don't want their employees having contact with the outside world.

"That poor woman," Karen mourned.

It's evident something happened to Melanie. Either she cracked completely and died or the others caught up to her and killed her. There's no body and they worried what would've become of it.

"None of them knew what happened to each other," Matt frowned as he realized that the centre kept them apart and Melanie didn't know her husband died. It made sense Melanie isn't alive either and if that's the case, both her and her husband died without seeing each other again.

Looking around, Ripley mused they haven't seen anyone here. No one went through the entrance, obviously, but elsewhere, not so much. She wasn't sure what happened to them, but nobody came out to greet them in the flats and certainly no one popped out of the offices.

"Maybe they died," Arthur grimly suggested as he looked at the Geiger counter as Karen carried it. "What if something happened to them?"

Matt led them out of Melanie's office and checked the other offices. Some doors sealed shut and others wouldn't open even with the Sonic Screwdriver. The ones that opened looked barren, cleaned out.

"Phil from IT," Ripley read a tag left on the floor. She looked up to the office, there's no computers, no electronics, nothing, just an empty office. Matt checked the drawers in the desk and found nothing.

They looked everywhere in the office, but didn't see anything that indicated what happened to Phil. There's a lion-toe closet near one of the walls, the doors are completely jammed, and it didn't sound like anything's inside it, so the four went to look elsewhere.

"Maybe he's one of the lucky ones," Arthur suggested. He might've escaped from the chaos of the centre and probably didn't look back.

Karen stood near the lion-toe closet as she talked to the others, "So, what do you think happened to him?"

Ripley suggested Phil might've been the next one to find out that the centre's a lie. After seeing what happened to Melanie, he's quick to take whatever he needed and flee before the mob came to his office.

"He's IT, that'd mean he'd have access to certain terminals, correct?" Arthur suggested the cause for Phill to flee. If he knew the ins and outs of the centre's systems, even reverse engineering, he might've escaped from the centre without anyone knowing.

Matt sat in Phil's desk chair as he pondered what happened. Looking around, he saw dust on the desk, he hadn't been in his office for a while.

Rubbing her nose with her sleeve, Karen wondered if the other offices are the same, Ripley replied it's a good chance they are.

Getting up, Matt said they should check the other offices and as he patted off his trousers, he unknowingly kicked up the dust and flowed towards Karen.

Karen let out a sneeze and bumped the lion-toe closet. It's enough to loosen the doors and something pushed against them, the weight against the doors' enough for it to tumble out and give Karen a scare.

Letting out a scream, Karen fled behind Arthur and the others as they looked at the crumpled body of Phill. Pens stick out of his eyes and judging from the state of his body, he's been dead for a while, but hadn't decomposed, which was why no one smelled anything off. The environment in the centre's perfect enough to preserve his body.

Arthur comforted Karen while Matt and Ripley looked over the body.

"I guess we found out what happened to Phill," Ripley grimly told them. It seemed he didn't escape like they thought and judging from how he died, the other coworkers that set upon Melanie set upon him next.

Matt worried as he looked up to Ripley that shared the same looks as him.

"My god, they're feral," Matt winced as he talked to Ripley. "What the bloody hell did the centre do to these people?"

Ripley replied as she glimpsed to Arthur comforting Karen, "I think it gave everyone what they wanted."

The experiment, as Ripley's thinking it over, must've involved giving everyone who unknowingly went under it everything they wanted, material-wise. Give people food, shiny new toys, anything of that sort, they'll hardly want to rail against their employers. However, from what they've come across, the centre _only_ gave the employees things. They cut off contact from the outside, kept employees in the dark, prevent them from leaving, did everything to keep them under control.

It led to Ripley speculating that the centre wanted to see what would happen if they deprived humans of the much-needed human contact and instead give them everything they ever wanted. Keep the employees complacent and study them. Melanie wasn't indoctrinated like her coworkers and she jeopardized the centre's goals.

With Marcus' mother, it sounded like people on the outside became aware of something amiss with the centre and likely, the centre's trying to keep their employees from finding out by any mean necessary.

Karen calmed down and the four left Phil's office to meet the business end of a double barrel shotgun pointing at them with ire in the eyes of the remaining employees who've formed after hearing Karen scream.


	94. The Needs & Wants Pt 3

Matt stared at the two barrel of the shotgun as he pushed the others behind him. He saw the man wielding the shotgun, wearing a clean suit, but a greasy hair, he eyed Matt as he barked orders for them to follow the employees to the holding area.

"Who're you?" growled the man who stared at Matt with anger in his eyes. "You're one of hers, aren't you, huh, she lies, _you_ lie!"

Thinking on his feet, Matt told him they're new employees. He told that he and the others have their papers. Lowering the shotgun from Matt's face, the man asked to see them.

Showing them their CSS, Matt and his cohorts exhaled sharply when it pacified the crazed employees. "Oh, good, we're sorry, we just didn't know," the man apologized to Matt as he unloaded the shotgun and handed it off. "You can't be too careful around here."

Looking around, Matt asked, "Well, when we got here, we didn't see anyone. We waited, but nobody came so we kinda made our way out here hoping to find someone to help us. So, wanna help us out?"

He added a smile to seal the deal.

The man nodded and leads Matt and the others back to the offices. "Yeah, we've been having a bit of a wild week, so, sorry everything's off. Um, my name's Nigel, I'm from HR, and we'll get everything cleaned up for you," Nigel, the man who nearly blew Matt's entire head off, told them. "Did they have you fill out the form?"

Matt shook his head as he replied, "No, they said we'd do it here."

There's a form all new employees signed that showed their likes and dislikes, favorites, and other things to help give the centre a general idea what to offer them.

"Oh, sorry, well, I'll run you through, yeah?" Nigel clasped his hands together as he smiled.

Ripley could tell from looking at him, he's cracked. Dark circles under his eyes, the greasy hair, the smile on his face, he's smiled so much it's impossible for him to _not_ smile, and the way he acted. He can claim he slept like a rock, but Ripley saw through him.

"It's a pretty long process, but they want to make sure they understand you," Nigel explained as he walked with them. "If there's any allergies, food restrictions, religious exemptions, you'll have to put it down. Uh, but, rest assure, it'll provide you what you need."

He glimpsed to Ripley walking with a cane and mentioned that the centre's accommodating to everyone with disabilities per the rules and regulations. "We even have modified workdays in the event there's an issue with your knee. Just a reminder, we have one of the finest healthcares in the world," Nigel told her.

Keeping up with the masquerade, Ripley agreed with it. Looking around, she noticed there weren't a lot of employees, from the flats, there should've been a hundred of them, it looked like there's only twenty or so left. "Are the workloads rough?" Ripley inquired, baiting for Nigel to tell her about the missing employees. Nigel said they're not, everyone pulls their weights equally.

"How much are they, average week?" Ripley kept up. Nigel rubbed his dry nose and replied they're not light, but they're not tough that anyone should have issues doing their tasks.

Leading them to his office, Nigel opened the door and led them inside, he rummaged in his desk before pulling out four tablets. He used his keycard to operate them before handing them off to the four before stepping out of the room, for privacy reasons.

"God, I thought he's gonna kill us," Arthur winced. Ripley informed him, "He still might. Where're the other employees?"

Matt grimly replied they must've killed them too, but Ripley's not sure. She told Karen to lie about the Geiger counter, tell them it's her heart monitor, they're not gong to think anything of it. They're so stuck in their fantasies that they rather believe the Geiger counter is a heart monitor than an actual Geiger counter.

"What's the plan?" Karen asked her.

Ripley thought about it and told her they'll play along to see what happened to the centre and the outside, then, find what happened to Melanie. She never brought up helping the employees who've cracked, she didn't even skip a beat talking about the plan to "blend" into the background while they figure everything out.

"We're going to help them, though, right?" Karen asked her.

Ripley refused to tell her. Karen can tell by the look in her dark eyes, Ripley didn't think the employees could've been saved, they're too far gone to help.

"We can try," Matt murmured as he looked down to the tablet in his hands and began to answer the questions with the others. They must've spent hours on the tablets before they finished and Nigel came in after they've reached the end to take up the tablets to send them up to start configuration, which he assured wouldn't take as long.

He called for Leslie from Accounting to take over to lead them to their offices and she came up to them with a smile wider than her face. "Welcome to the William Centre," she smiled at them as she led them to their appointed offices. Karen got the PR office, Arthur got the nurse's office, Matt and Ripley got the technician offices, and they watched as Leslie opened the formerly locked offices before them, inside, completely empty. She told them the office numbers indicated the flats they're living in and that Nigel's giving them their keycards when he came back.

She left for her office and the four awkwardly stared at each other. "She sounds so… pleasant," Karen noted. Arthur squeaked, "I don't want to make _her_ angry!"

Matt cautioned them to remain on guard and just do their jobs until he come up with a plan. They went to their offices and Matt looked around.

He didn't know who used the office before him, but he smelled old cigarette smoke coming from certain corners of the office. Whoever used it before him, presumably died a while ago. Sitting down at the chair, Matt looked on the desk and saw a thick line of dust on it, no one's been in the office since whoever used it prior.

As he sat in his chair he nearly jumped when the automated services sent down some equipment for him to fix. Nothing strenuous, just printers, fax machines, things Matt knew how to fix due to working with Ripley.

There's printers with paper jammed in the rollers that needed prying out, printers with exploded ink cartridges, he's able to fix them all and send them back up to wherever they went after and more came down for him to fix. He did this until he forgotten the time, he didn't know how, but he must've fixed 30 printers, 20 fax machines, 10 computers, and 5 tablets, and at the end of them, he heard a ding above his head and an automated voice came over to tell him that his meal's ready.

Looking over, there's a slit in the wall and a tray shot out, lined with everything he ever liked and wanted, and it smelled so good that it caused him to salivate. Wiping off his hands, he went towards the food with anticipation and he didn't know what to bite into first.

He was about to take a bite out of the first item, when he had an off feeling about the meal, it _looked_ normal, but Matt felt his body physically warn him _against_ eating the food. Unable to eat the food, Matt's forced to let it sit uneaten across from him as he sat in his office.

Unsure why, Matt wanted to talk to the others, it seemed he's on break, so he should've been able to, so he got up and went over to the door and found it's locked. It wouldn't open. Concerned, Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver to override the controls and slip out of the office. He glimpsed around and located Ripley's office and found it wouldn't open from the outside. Overriding the controls, he saw Ripley, revolted, at the sight of her food.

"Rip, I think something's wrong with the food," Matt told her. Ripley pointed at her food and Matt glimpsed to see a rather large rat, dead, resting on a plate of Indian curry. It's cut by the blades of the machine and served to Ripley unknowingly. She too, lost her appetite.

The smell suggested it's been dead a while and Matt nearly gagged on the smell as Ripley got up from her desk and asked about his.

"I couldn't eat it, my body's refusing to even let me _touch_ it," Matt replied.

Concerned, Ripley made her way out of her office with Matt trailing behind and went to find Karen and Arthur. Looking around, none of them saw the other employees. "Probably can't get out," Ripley lowered her voice. "God, they're locked in their offices."

Part of the centre's goals, it won't let employees out of their offices until the end of their work day.

Hurrying towards Karen's office, Matt used the Sonic Screwdriver on the control and it opened. His and Ripley's ears heard the trill of the Geiger counter as it responded negatively to Karen's food.

Running into her office, Matt and Ripley found Karen pressing her back to the wall, the Geiger counter pointed at her food across from her.

"It just started going haywire," Karen flinched as Ripley held out her hand and pulled her away. Matt looked at the Geiger counter, the close it is to Karen's plate, the louder it gotten and the dials went straight to the reds. It's radiated.

"Maybe that's why I couldn't eat mine," Matt winced as he looked over to Ripley. "You think the radiation is seeping in?"

Due to the automated services of the centre, no one could've caught the radiation seeping into parts of the office and it bled into the food sources. Given how loudly it reacted towards Karen's food, no doubt, it's doing permanent damage to the employees.

The three fled Karen's office and located Arthur's. Inside, Arthur looked green as he stared at his plate. Looking over, the three saw his plate had the mangled hand of an employee.

An employee tried to escape from the centre by going through the automated sections, it obviously didn't go too well for them, and Arthur rightfully lost his appetite as Karen pulled him towards her and the others.

"What possibly happened?" Arthur wondered about what caused the radiation.

Karen reminded him of the tape from Marcus' mother and Ripley suggested there's been a disaster that occurred outside the centre and due to it's structure it remained intact and with power, however, given the food, it seemed it won't be structurally sound for long.

"Oh god," Arthur whimpered. "Does that mean we're exposed?"

He worried that within hours, they'll end up dead or worse. Karen comforted him while Matt and Ripley looked around.

"I don't think we should be here," Ripley told them. "I think we should leave."

Matt balked and reminded her of the employees. Ripley informed him that the employees have been unknowingly or willfully eating radioactive food long before he and the others came here. Whatever damage it's done to them, is far beyond their help. Even if they tried, it would haunt them by the end of it.

"What're we supposed to do, Rip, we can't just _leave_ them here!" Matt protested.

Ripley shook her head as she countered with, "If they're under the effects, they're already dead. We can't risk them in the TARDIS and there's no chance they'll be mentally stable enough to know they're dying."

It's obvious, the remaining employees have cracked and they're going to die from radiation. They might not look like they're affected _now_ , but Ripley asserts they'll wish they're dead. There's no helping them, they've been at this stage for weeks, and they'll die off if not by their own hands.

Arthur, disturbed, asked how they're supposed to go about this, if the employees aren't capable of being saved by Matt and the others. Frowning, Ripley told him they couldn't do much, the radiation from the outside would've penetrated much of the inner parts of the building, meaning that they couldn't simply patch the "leak" and be on their way.

"Well, what about Melanie?" Karen raised her hands. They haven't gotten a chance to get into her flat and Karen didn't want to leave just yet until they concluded what happened to Melanie.

The four argued about what they should do. Ripley made it clear that she wouldn't change her mind about the employees and Matt and the others argued that there's still a chance for them to save the employees.

As they argued, it stopped when they heard a chime overhead that said it's time for the employees to go "home" and they hid as the office doors opened and Nigel and the remaining employees calmly walked out of their offices. Watching from their hiding spots, Matt and the others saw them walk uniformly towards the stairs. Nigel hit the button and the employees disappeared down to the flats.

Ripley noticed there's significantly less employees than before. It's now only about fifteen of them. Looking over, she spots the five closed offices.

She led the others towards the first door and Matt opened it with the Sonic Screwdriver. Cautiously, they entered the office and the Geiger counter whirled as they spotted a man slumped over at his desk. He fallen face first into a plate of mashed potatoes and the Geiger counter whirled as Karen held it outward toward the desk.

Arthur stuck his head out to try to see what killed the man, but because his food's radioactive, it's rather a good idea for him to stay away.

"My guess, he was eating, as usual, and he just convulsed and died," Arthur summed what happened to the man. "Which means, we better not go around the back."

Disgustingly true, when a person dies, it causes the release of their bowels, Arthur's seen his share, and knew the others, as petrified as they are now, didn't need to see _that_.

"Okay, everyone out, now," Matt corralled them out of the office and shut it closed.

He didn't want them to check the other four offices and he glimpsed around. It's eerily quiet, just like when the four first arrived. Matt turned around to face the others and said, "I think we should go to our flats, at least see what's there."

Since they have access now, they could see what the flats held, there's a chance whoever lived in them beforehand left things behind when they inevitably died.

"Afterwards?" Karen spoke up.

Matt uncomfortably looked to his feet as he admitted, "I think we can reach the TARDIS post haste if I get the stairs going."


	95. The Needs & Wants Pt 4

Leading them towards the stairs into the flats, Matt cautioned them to remain quiet, there's a good chance that while the employees couldn't exit their flats after entering them, he didn't want to alarm them.

Fumbling with the Geiger counter, Karen turned it off, hoping that it wouldn't go off when they pass by the flats. She stepped on the staircase with the others as Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver on the controls.

Slowly the stairs went down to the flats.

Matt went over the plan. Quietly go through the flats, get to the stairs, go from there, and run to the TARDIS. When they get to the TARDIS, run in, and don't look back, then when they're in the clear, make sure they're not growing another arm or some other.

The stairs came to a stop and the four stepped onto solid ground, looking at the darkness covering the hallway. Hours ago, the hallway lit up, but now, shrouded in darkness, and it did nothing to calm the the four as they wearily walked down the hallway towards the staircase leading back to the parcel area.

Quietly, everyone walked through the hallway, naturally, they wanted to run, but they all felt a sense of unease. It felt like they're being watched and if they ran, it'd end badly for them.

Arthur held Karen's hand as they walked together steadily across the long hallway. Matt and Ripley kept looking around, trying to find the source of their unease.

In the distance, they see a bright green glow, and they stopped short of one of their assigned flat. Watching, they saw the bright green glow getting brighter as it neared them.

Matt turned his head towards the flat, it's his flat, and he managed to open it with ease, before pulling everyone inside and closing the door shut.

He held the door closed while the others stayed behind him, in the distance they hear thudding noises that turned into ground shaking thudding as it passed Matt's flat. An echoed groan followed the thudding noises as it passed.

Matt held the door closed until Ripley tugged him away and he looked over to the others with concern on their faces.

"Uh, what was that?" Karen panicked.

Matt and Ripley both concluded it might've been one of the former employees that suffered from the radiation so badly, it probably mutated them to the very core, and there's no helping whoever it was. Their mind turned mush and all that remained is whatever monster it became.

Arthur worried, "If it's glowing like that, it'll probably kill us if we even go an inch near it!"

Ripley calmed them down as she glimpsed around the assigned flat, it's dark, and she found the button to turn on the lights. For a flat, it didn't look like a flat that they've ever seen before, it actually looked like a cover of a magazine.

Glimpsing around the flat, Matt and the others scoured for clues, and found an ID hidden away in cushions, it belonged to someone, Cyrus, he was the resource officer. This was his flat and whatever became of him, anyone's guess.

"Maybe he left a tape?" Arthur deduced that they've found tapes before, so, Cyrus probably had a few he made stowed away from the employees. It seemed logical; it'd be the only thing left available when there's no connection outside.

Searching, they managed to find one tape stowed away at Cyrus' bedside and with a tape player, they played the message.

Cyrus came on, it must've been before the centre showed its true color as he seemed happy about joining the centre. At first he talked about how long it took to get to the point he was and how he strived to go from there.

"I thought I never see the day when I told my old boss where to shove his flux capacitor. I must've danced out of the building to my hovercraft when the centre accepted my application and I can start my job the following week. I can finally move out of my one-room flat into a better flat and they assured me, it's everything I needed to remain a productive member. Don't pinch me if I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up. They took account of my credentials and I'll make more than I did with my old job. I'll be able to pay off my loans in a year!"

Cyrus seemed happy, relieved, that he wouldn't have to see another late notice on his loans ever again once he receives the paychecks from the centre. Fast forwarding, Ripley stopped at the part where Cyrus started his job and he still sounded happy.

"It's been a week since I've been here, I can't believe how much food I've tried. I must've requested twenty-eight different dishes a week. The centre's been so accommodating, too, my flat's just where I want it. They have me approve of the supplies and whatnot and for once, I got to be the one in charge of the paper clips. The others here, I can stand to like them, they're not cut throat like my former coworkers. I like it here. Best of all, I get beer at lunch!"

Fast forwarding more, Ripley stopped at a part where Cyrus started showing doubt and worry.

"My aunt told me they're at each other's throats again. I listened to her enough to pick up the important details. I don't see us going to war with them, it's as improbable as unsliced bread, I told her. I'm sure they'll work it out and everyone can continue their ignorant bliss like usual. I'll be lying if I said I have faith they'll come to their senses. I don't think it'll come to it, war. Right?"

Whenever Cyrus made this entry, it's clear that something's happening and he's worried about countries going to war. He's trying hard not to let it get to him, but it's obvious, he's petrified. Given the radiation the four encountered, his fear became known. The next entry Ripley skipped; Cyrus is talking about the centre.

"They told me, "Nobody leaves." They told me, "If anyone asks, give them the go-around. Don't let them leave." I've rejected, mislead, even lied, to my own coworkers about their permits to leave the centre. Jules assured me that this is standard, we can't have everyone just go out when they want, when they have everything they want inside. Well, not everything. I've been getting complaints that we've not let anyone who wasn't an employee into the centre and a lot of my coworkers are missing their families. I'll be the first to admit, I miss my aunt. I haven't spoken to her since, God, I can't even remember. I know I talked to her at some point, because she told me something unbelievable. We've got bombs and the talks failed. Everyone's antsy. Jules won't even acknowledge it. I told him, I think I did. He said we're okay, that it's just outside influence, nothing else. I should just do my job. Yes, do my job. I-I'll do my job, I'll have myself a spot of t-tea. I-I'll go up to my flat an-and pray."

Towards the end of the entry, Cyrus talked about how the centre's slowly isolating its employees from the outside world, preventing them from leaving and bringing in anyone from the outside. He talked about the bombs and slowly towards the end, the once cordial man slowly lost his mind. The last entry in his tape diary showed as much.

"She lies. She lies. She lies. I knew I never liked her. It was a trick. She's _lying_. There's nothing _but_ the centre. There's nothing _outside_ the centre. The food's fine, I ate three plates worth of beef Wellington, all three sixty-four ounces, if something's wrong with it, why am I still alive, huh, why am _I_ still alive if there's something wrong with the food. See, she's lying. Never trust scholars, especially one who think she's got all the answers. Served her right. I'm fine. Mildred the nurse says we're fine. I… hadn't talked to her in a while, but she's fine. Wait, what is that on the floor [ _Cyrus picks something up from the floor, he screams!_ ] Oh-oh god! Oh god! M-ma-my ear! Oh god! My ear! My ear! It-it just _fell_ off! Help! Help me, someone, anyone! Oh god. Please, god, no, please someone h-help me. Please. Oh god. What… what is… oh my god… it's my fingernails… they popped off like little… oh god. She _was_ right. They _do_ have automated cleanup crews!"

Cyrus' mind slipped as he screamed, he's been so heavily affected by the radiation, bits of him started falling off. Worse, towards the end of his final entry, there's horrific screams as the automated cleanup crew whisked him away for incineration. They were nice enough to put away his tape for him, in his nightstand, as usual, before disappearing into the false walls.

Lowering the tape player, Ripley turned her head to the others as they shared the same look on her face. It seemed that the centre got rid of people who've died by disposing them with automated cleaners that whisked disposed employees into the incinerators. They'll clean up the flat and strut it to the next employee before they inevitably suffer the same fate.

Another reason no one's allowed contact with the outside. The William Centre didn't want anyone knowing that they're disposing employees. All they'd have to do to convince the remaining employees that nothing's wrong, by telling them the disposed employees promoted and went elsewhere in the centre. Sweet lies to keep the employees pacified.

Something that garnered the four's attention, the elusive brass that set this in motion. Cyrus didn't name them specifically, but he answered to them and they gave him the instructions to deter and mislead employees about their permits.

"What do you think happened to whoever ran the centre?" Karen wondered as she watched Ripley tossing the tape player back in the nightstand and shut the drawer.

Arthur suggested they fled. He summed they'll watch the employees tear themselves apart for their quarterly, but the sheer idea of radiation and bombs drove them to flee, leaving the employees to fend for themselves. They probably left at the first chance when the threat of imminent bombing happened, allowing them time to find shelter.

"If it's true, they left these people to die," Ripley frowned.

Matt chewed on his bottom lip. He asked if there's a chance someone on the outside would've received signal from the centre, but Ripley didn't believe there was _anyone_ alive outside the centre. It's a miracle the centre still stands despite the radiation from the outside.

"A dead planet," Ripley theorized. "These people might be the last known survivors of a nuclear war gone wrong. I don't know if I should feel sorry for their lack of mental facilities or happy, they're ignorant about what happened."

Ripley raised a point. If there's no one alive outside the centre, then the employees would've become the last humans on earth. Disturbingly, given their mental state, it's either a curse or a gift they're not aware the implications of the bombs.

"Radioactive food, isolation, they don't have long to live," Arthur summed.

Looking down to her feet, Ripley asked the three what they wanted to do. "This isn't an easy thing to discuss, but unfortunately we're at that point that there's no avoiding it," she began as she looked between the three. "There's no saving them, they're a ticking time bomb, we've seen what happened firsthand. We can leave them to their fate or we can give them a dignified death before they suffer the same thing that happened to Cyrus."

If not leave the employees to wither and die a slow and painful deaths, then the four would've have to do something else to ease their pains.

Ripley uncomfortably proposed that the four euthanize the remaining employees. They're too polluted from the radioactive substance in their foods, too mentally gone, a danger socially and physically, and all around too far gone to save. No amount of pleading and bandaids are going to save the employees from their inevitable deaths.

Uncomfortably, the trio turned their heads towards each other as they weighed their options. It's understandable they didn't find the options acceptable, but the situation forced them to consider them regardless.

Either leave the employees or humanely give them dignified deaths.

Matt rubbed the side of his head as he hated both options. However, Ripley made it clear that it's the only two they had. There's no one outside the centre that can help the employees. Taking them in the TARDIS posed risks. They're too mentally gone that they'll forget whatever the four argues when the automated beep comes over their heads and leaves for lunch.

"We have to kill them?" Karen flinched.

Ripley nods. "It's not something I want either, but what other choices we have. If not leave them, it's that," she informed Karen of the choice.

The idea sent shivers down the trio's spines. More when Ripley said that if they're not comfortable doing the deed, she'll do it. Matt's the first one to react to Ripley's suggestion.

"Rip, you?" Matt pointed at her.

Nodding, Ripley told him, she'll take the hit in karma points if no one wants to do it themselves. "Art, in your professional opinion, what can I do?" Ripley turned her head to Arthur.

Arthur felt the spotlight on him as the others looked at him for his opinion on a humane way to euthanize the employees.

Sheepishly, Arthur said that carbon monoxide poisoning would've killed them within minutes, they wouldn't notice it. Everything's filtered so all Ripley would've needed to do, tamper with the filters so that the vents expelled carbon monoxide throughout the centre.

"Listen, if you feel strongly about this, I won't blame you," Ripley looked around. "If you leave for the TARDIS, that's fine."

She waited for the three to say their piece.

Karen and Arthur admitted they couldn't bear to do the tasks themselves and Ripley nodded. She looked over to Matt who stood conflicted about the choices.

"Matt, if you don't want to do this, I won't blame you. You can take Karen and Arthur with you, I can do it myself," Ripley softly tells Matt.

Matt felt a pit form in his stomach. His mind conflicted. One half wanted to save the employees the other half argued that they're dead either way and that Ripley's way would've prevented them from dying a horrible death.

He thought back to what the Librarian said, about the other Doctors. He wondered what they would've done in his situation. Long and hard, Matt tried to think like them, and as he did, in the back of his mind, he felt a foreign memory pop up.

In it, his counterpart, the actor, filmed a scene where he had to make a difficult decision too. He himself quarreled with the choices and he inevitably went with the lesser of two evils. Even though he didn't want to, it was the right thing to do. To make hard decisions such as the one presented to Matt and the others, is a thing the Doctor must deal with on multiple occasions. It's not an easy task, but that's the point of the Doctor. Now and again, the Doctor makes decisions like this. For every difficult decision the Doctor makes, the betterment for those around.

Matt stepped forward and told Ripley, he'll help her, and that they'll make a direct path to the TARDIS for Karen and Arthur.

"You're helping me?" Ripley, surprised, looked at Matt as he stood in front of her.

Nodding, Matt told her that, it's what the Doctor did. Doing things nobody wants. "I have to do this," Matt told her as he looked around. "It'll haunt me, but it'll haunt me worse if I have to think about them withering away and us doing nothing."

Seeing he was serious, Ripley looked over to Arthur and Karen. "Alright, we'll clear a path for you, you take the key, and you stay in the TARDIS," she instructed them. "The TARDIS' sturdy enough to handle a fire, it can handle some radiation. If we're not back within two hours or if there's any explosions that could've exposed the inner centre to the radiation outside, you leave, understood?"

Ripley made them promise if anything happens, they'll take the TARDIS and flee. She handed off the key to Arthur before turning to Matt.

"If Cyrus knew about the bombs, there's a good chance they did too, and maybe they left suits hidden around just in case," she told him.

The four cautiously headed to the door and Ripley opened it. She poked her head out to check the hallway. Turning her head, she instructed Karen to turn the Geiger counter on and keep the wand outward as much as possible.

"Just keep an eye on the counter and watch out for the hotspots," Ripley instructed Karen. Nodding, Karen, and Arthur waited for Ripley and Matt's word to flee for the TARDIS.

Cautiously, the two went through the door and into the hallway. There's still no one out and they haven't seen whatever walked past Cyrus' flat. Wearily, Ripley and Matt looked around, nobody stepped out of their flat, likely, they're locked in. It meant until the predetermined time, nobody's coming out until the next workday.

"With any luck, someone came through here with the job of repairing the ventilation system," Ripley suggested as she stretched out her neck, looking down the hallway. In the distance she heard the footsteps and took the opportunity to lead Karen and Arthur towards the staircase leading them across to the area they found the Geiger counter.

Thinking, Ripley reached into her coat pocket and gave Arthur her Stanley knife. She gave him the rundown on how to rewire in case the trams wouldn't operate and made sure he relayed the same information back to her correctly. When he did, Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver on the button and sent the two across the building while leaving Ripley and Matt to think.

"All these rooms, there used to be a hundred employees here. Dwindled to fifteen, if that. Maybe the remaining employees pick up the slack until they get more?" Ripley suggested as Matt glimpsed towards the stairs leading into the offices.

He added, "None of them replaced the resource officer position, maybe Nigel took on the position too, until the next employee came and takes it."

Walking with her, Matt passed the flats, he treaded lightly, he wondered if anyone's still alive in their flats. Given five people died in their offices, it wasn't hard to think the remaining employees wouldn't faired better in their flats.

"Wait, what about that thing, what's the plan for it?" Matt stopped when he remembered. It passed Cyrus' flat, but hadn't come down from the offices. There's a good chance it's still up there.

Flinching, Ripley frowns as she tries to think of a plan. She tells Matt that they'd have to take their chances and there's a possibility it went into the inner area of the offices. "Somehow, someone's fixing the ventilation system," Ripley pointed out.

Cautiously, Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver on the button and the stairs took them up to the offices. They glimpsed around, but didn't see whatever glows in the dark. The duo went towards Nigel's office and Matt override his control pad. The door opens and they entered quickly inside.

Thankfully, whatever walked through the hallway wasn't in Nigel's office and Ripley closed the door behind while Matt went towards Nigel's desk. Rummaging through the desk, he came across numerous folders, some looked older than others, and reading them, Matt saw they belonged to different people.

Nigel's sat on top and underneath his, other people who've used the office before him. Checking the oldest folder, Matt read the name. Orlon Monaco. He worked as the first resource officer and his folder detailed his starting date, September 20th 2200, and the date in which he "transferred" as the folder cited, August 20th 2202.

"Why would Nigel have these?" Ripley wondered as she stepped near the desk while Matt read Orlon's folder. Matt suggests that like his predecessors, Nigel kept records of the previous workers. Given how many folders Matt went through, there's been a decreasing number of "active" employees.

Matt flipped through the folder and found a citation that said Orlon suffered from paranoia. It showed that a year after working in the office, Orlon became increasingly concerned about the outside, to the point it's affecting his performance. The centre recommend his transfer and his office went to someone else. It continued until it fell to Nigel, whom worked previously as the PR agent for the centre before his "promotion."

"Doesn't make sense," Matt murmured as he sat the stacks of folders on the table. "How could this many people die and no one realize?"

Ripley looked through a folder, it contained papers referencing a former janitorial staff member that reportedly gotten his arm stuck through a machine, to the point it needed amputation to free him from the grip. Due to the extent of the damage, he's shuttled out of the centre. According to the paperwork, Mr. James Monroe needed a rare blood type transfusion, but the area didn't have it in "stock" so a shuttle took him to another continent for blood transfusion. His current whereabouts unknown.

"My god," Ripley murmured. She read the accident report, the engineer at the time couldn't understand how it happened. The machine, referenced in the report, didn't have the capabilities to catch the arm of James Monroe. It would've taken force for it to grab it and lock it into place. The machine followed the standard safeties, there shouldn't been a reason for it to happen. Unless James Monroe did it on purpose to escape the centre, knowing his rare blood type would've meant transportation to another part of the world.

Showing Matt, the report, Ripley told him that James Monroe felt the need to escape the centre and in a bid for freedom, he sacrificed his arm and almost lost his life. It raised the question why the centre didn't treat James Monroe, it stood to reason it would've supplied the blood somehow. "Unless they couldn't," Matt theorized that the centre couldn't treat him because of the red tape. No doubt, the centre's a stickler for its own rules, and wouldn't bend them to keep James Monroe under control.

"I wonder how many others like him took their own lives or horrifically maimed themselves trying to escape this place?" Ripley grimly asked as she looked through the folders until she finished. Counting, there's been a whopping forty-two roster changes in the span of two years. Majority, the folders' sparse with information.

Matt didn't want to think about it and stood up from Nigel's desk. Looking around, he found another closet like the one found in Phil's office and went over to it. It wasn't filled with another dead body, but filled with coats. It's so stuffed with coats, the moment Matt opened the doors, it spilled out over the floor. They're all different coats, some leather, some faux leather, and so on, different sizes. Digging through them, the duo discovered the coats came from the previous employees that worked in the same office as Nigel. They just stuffed their coat in the closet and went on to work. When they inevitably died, nobody takes the old coats out, and it piles on.

It didn't help with the uneasiness that the employees lost their minds and haven't realized the old coats in the closet. To them, it's empty and they just shove their coat in the closet as their successors after. "And no justice," Matt whispered at the realization.


	96. The Needs & Wants Pt 5 (Final)

Going through Nigel's office, Matt and Ripley found keys from previous employees and sorted them. There's keys to the supply closets and keys for other work-related areas of the centre. Shoved under the assorted keys that former employees abandoned in a pile, there's different instructions directed to the employees written for them. One employee who worked in Nigel's office needed to change the bulbs in all the offices, every morning, no reason specifically, just changes bulbs every day until he inevitably "transferred."

Another employee that worked in the office, her only job, make coffee. Not like a barista where she makes drinks for her coworkers. It said in her instructions, she only needed to make regular pot coffee, nothing else. No specific beans, assorted beans, or anything really, all she did, pour out pre-measured freeze-dried coffee in a pot and boil it in water, that's it. She wanted to become a barista, but all she got for her trouble, cheap imitation coffee that probably didn't even taste much like it enough to fool the untrained taste bud. She too, "transferred" and her key went to the cabinet with the coffee bags.

The duo sorted through the keys and paired them with the files of the employees that the centre gave the keys. It's nauseating, but Marcus' mother justified her fears. No doubt the centre did what it could to suppress anything that would've spelled the end to its experiment and everything they've seen so far showed that they did it well. It bothered them that nobody took upon themselves to break into the centre and expose them, though Paul certainly tried.

It raised questions, whether nobody spared any thought to the centre due to the nuclear war or the centre did a good job that nobody but the few suspected anything wrong. Or, nobody really cared. A grim thought, but given what they saw, it wouldn't pass them much. Outside the few that cared, the public presumably didn't care what happened to the employees. No empathy to spare, they let the centre do what it wanted. It's sickening to think about, however, they needed to consider every theory, even sickening as it.

"Almost all positions used Nigel's office," Matt frowned as he helps sort the folders and keys. "Hundred offices, makes you think."

Hundred offices, a hundred employees at any time, painted a grim outlook on how many employees' died in the centre and how the remaining employees never noticed or could've noticed due to their mental facilities deteriorating from the poisoned foods and the centre's exploitative isolation that robbed them of their basic needs.

"God, why didn't anyone stop this?" Ripley grew frustrated. She tossed the folder she held to the side in anger as she couldn't stare at another report of someone "transferring". It dawned on Ripley that people wanting to escape the centre thought they could've if they transferred and what fate waited for them when they realized their mistake.

Matt calmed her down and admitted he wasn't sure why either. He hoped that the nuclear war going on pulled everyone's attention from the centre, allowing it to do what it wanted. By the time anyone realized something's wrong, the bombs killed them within hours. He frowned as he asked Ripley if there's a chance of life off the planet.

Ripley shrugged her shoulders as she admits she didn't know. Though, if there were people living on other planets than this one, they're not coming down to it any time soon. "So far, they're all humans," Ripley pointed out all the employees, past and present, were human. It strongly hinted either space travel didn't exist in this universe or they haven't made contact with aliens, yet.

"Doubted it'd help," Ripley frowned as she noted there's a possibility it would've further exacerbated the conflict, if not provoke it.

Noting the time, the duo grabbed the keys to the relative portions of the centre and about to leave when they heard thudding noises coming out of an office adjacent to them, a low moaning noise.

It came towards Nigel's office, Matt and Ripley acted, Matt turned off the office light while Ripley tossed the coats out of the closet and the two hid inside with the doors closed.

In the darkness, they heard something step near Nigel's door and it opened. Matt and Ripley listened as something entered the office, hearing thudding nosies as something aimlessly walked around the office.

There's a slit in the closet doors and the two cautiously looked through it, seeing the bright green hulking figure walking through Nigel's office. They barely saw any features, but they saw a small outline of a human skull. It moved its jaw as it moaned. The glowing figure wandered the office aimlessly as it continue to moan. Eventually, it wandered the office and the door closed automatically.

Still hiding in the closet, Matt and Ripley turned to each other. "Do you think Karen and Art's safe?" Matt worried. Ripley assured him they're fine, but as far as she's concerned, she and Matt weren't.

"I don't want to go out there, not after it went around the office," Ripley worried that if they stepped out of the closet, the radiation left behind would've affected them.

Matt reminded her that they're on a time limit and she cursed. She didn't know how it heard them in Nigel's office, considering it didn't have any way of hearing.

Matt theorized, it's just a hulking radiated employee, mindlessly wandering around the office. Guess as to what happened that led them to becomes glowing hulk.

Stuck in the closet, the two tried to come up with a plan. Go outside and risk exposure or make peace in a lion-toe closet. Leaning against the back of the closet, Matt groaned as he thought it couldn't get worse.

Ripley fell forward trying to grab his hand as he fell backwards as the back of the closet gave way to the hidden hallway behind it.

Pushing themselves off the ground, the duo looked around and saw the grey rough walls that contrasted to the stark white hallways they passed.

"Hidden behind a closet?" Matt murmured as he walked with Ripley. "What do you suppose the purpose was?"

Ripley glimpsed around and saw hidden doorways. Given what they knew already, it could've been any number of things. One that stuck out, they used the hidden hallway to get into offices of dead employees to take them out while the remaining employees worked in their offices, blissfully unaware.

Judging by the number of hidden doorways, it's likely they took dead bodies from their flats too.

The hidden hallways provided a good way to hide all the sort of things that the centre didn't want the other employees to see. It's a horrible thought, what happened to the employees that worked in the hidden hallways, and that thought wasn't the only thought lingering on their minds.

As they walked, they found a hidden door into an office for a former security guard where they obtained maps of the centre. Finding the way to the ventilation room, Ripley marked it on the maps.

Going through the drawers, Matt found a box and opened it. Inside, he found large pill bottles filled to the brim with bright blue coloured pills. Looking on the label on the side of the bottle he picked up, Matt discovered they're anti-radioactivity pills, still potent as they haven't expired.

* * *

MINOR ANTI-RAD PILLS DEVELOPED BY THE PILFER FOUNDATION. NOT INTENDED FOR USE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 18 NOR ANIMALS. CONSULT YOUR DOCTORS BEFORE TAKING ANTI-RAD PILLS.

OBTAINED ONLY BY OVER THE COUNTER PRESCRIPTION.

FOR USES:

MINOR RAD POISONING

SYMPTOMS FOR RAD POISONING

TEMPORARY IMMUNITY FOR RAD POISONING

NOT FOR:

EXTREME RAD POISONING

FULL-BLOWN SYMPTOMS FOR RAD POISONING

COMPROMISED IMMUNITY CAUSED BY EITHER GENETICS, HEALTH, OR EXTREME RAD POISONING.

PREGNANT WOMEN (PLEASE PEEL BACK LABEL FOR MORE INFORMATION)

PREVENT STDS/STIS

PREVENTING PREGNANCIES

DIETARY SUPPLEMENT

INSTRUCTIONS:

FOR ADULTS OVER THE AGE OF 18.

ANTI-RAD IS TAKEN DAILY. PLEASE LOOK THE TABLE BELOW AND DETERMINE YOUR WEIGHT FOR THE PROPER DOSAGE AS IF TAKEN INCORRECTLY MIGHT RESULT IN INEFFECTIVE USE OF ANTI-RAD OR PRODUCE UNPLEASANT SIDE-EFFECTS. PLEASE BE AWARE IT TAKES UP TO **30** MINUTES PER DOSE TO TAKE EFFECT.

DEPENDING ON YOUR WEIGHT, IT MIGHT RESULT IN YOU NEEDING ONE OR MULTIPLE DOSES OF ANTI-RAD. PLEASE BE ADVISED, LOOK AT THE CHART BELOW TO DETERMINE THE LENGTH OF YOUR RESPECTED DOSES.

WARNING:

IF YOU'RE SHOWING SIGNS OF EXTRME RAD POISONING, ANTI-RAD WILL NOT WORK AND THERE IS A CHANCE OF CAUSING DEATH. IF YOU ARE EXPERIENCING EXTREME RAD POISONING, PLEASE CONSIDER SEEING A RADIOLOGIST OR CONSIDER USING EX-ANTI-RAD (RESULTS MAY VERY, PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT...)

* * *

Checking the rest of the bottles in the drawer, Matt found empty bottles of EX-Anti-Rad and read the label on them. Same spiel, but some added warnings. He discovered that the pills lost their effectiveness if overtaken and weren't daily like the Minor Anti-Rad pills. The bottles smaller than the Minor Anti-Rad pill bottles, these pills, above else, for emergencies only. Whoever used the office, didn't heed the warnings on the labels.

The theory went, the security guard smuggled in the pills after the initial conflict between countries and presumably panicked after the nuclear bombs went off. Realizing there's a breach, the security guard, in panic, took the Ex-Anti-Rad incorrectly to the point they weren't immune to the radioactivity anymore. A good guess what happened to the security guard.

Showing the Minor Anti-Rad pill bottle to Ripley, the two looked through the weight list and deduced their dosages. Unscrewing the cap, the two poured out their respected number of pills and swallowed them, to their disgust. It's hard, but they managed to swallow the pills and nearly gagged on the taste alone.

"Okay, that should cover us," Ripley coughed. She grabbed the pill bottles and shoved them in her coat pocket. She instructed Matt to keep an eye out for the EX-Anti-Rad, there's a good chance the security guard wasn't the only one stockpiling them.

Minding the time, the duo found the security guard's key ring, two torchlights, two altered gas masks, filters for the gas masks, and headed out of the office. Following the map, the duo walked through the empty hallway. Ripley's cane tapped against the floor as she walked with Matt, both uneasy.

Breathing through the masks, the two looked around, their eyes shifted between the hallway and the map. Checking the time, Ripley noted they only had an hour and a half left.

They came across an access door, locked with one of the keys on the security guard's keyring. Matt opened it while Ripley held the torchlight, shining light into a darkened corridor.

Trying to turn on the light so they wouldn't rely on the torchlight too much, Matt found that his Sonic Screwdriver worked as its own Geiger counter. The green iridescent light spazzed as Matt held the Sonic Screwdriver above him. He lowered and brought it towards him, it stopped.

While it proved helpful in the long haul, Matt became distressed as the more outreached his arm, the spastic the Sonic Screwdriver became.

"Come on," Ripley motioned with her arm. "As long as it doesn't turn off, we're fine."

An indicator that they're doomed, if they enter an area and the Sonic Screwdriver suddenly turns off without Matt's doing.

Cautiously, the duo walked down the hallway, Ripley held the torchlight and Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver as an improvised Geiger counter.

They followed the maps and as they did they heard noises coming from behind them, heavy, and the same groaning noise.

"It's not going to be easy, is it?" Matt winced as he realized the glowing hulk's just entered the hallway and coming their way.

Looking around, Matt spotted another hallway and, on the map, it went around the hallway towards the maintenance area. Nearby, the maintenance area, the ventilation units and the respected paperwork detailing the names of the units themselves and where they go within the centre. A5 and A6 ventilation units went through the offices and the flats. A8 and A9 went through the hidden hallways. A1-4 operated on a different unit in the opposite side of the centre where the four came in.

Hurrying with Ripley, Matt rushed down the hallway as the moaning echoed behind them.

Afraid to look behind, Matt rushed with Ripley at his side as they hurried around the shortcut to the maintenance room.

At the end of the hallway, there's a large set of grey doors that required an access card that Matt quickly suppressed with the Sonic Screwdriver. The duo filed into the maintenance room and sealed the doors.

The maintenance room had a row of computers with large screens that overtook the entire wall. Opposite, there's work tables with tools of different sizes with different items left untouched for months. Handymen and women came down to the maintenance area to work on the things the centre gave them to do, nothing ever involved the centre itself. Matt and Ripley confirmed this when they discovered miscellaneous items that looked out of place for a centre. Old broken tablets, television sets, things of that nature, nothing ever used by the centre itself. Presumably, to keep dissonance from having ammo to use.

The row of computers, they're much older, not aesthetically slick like the rest of the centre, judging from what the duo noticed, it's not even connected to the mainframe. The employees who've went into work as computer technicians, all they're capable of doing, repeating the same sequence of coding that inevitably deleted by a programmed task manager after every shift.

Employees mindlessly worked in the maintenance area until they're sent back to their flats, unaware of everything going on. Walking by the computers, Matt accidentally stepped on a tape and picked it up. Locating a working tape player that's left by the computers, he stuck it in the deck and hit play. A woman, maybe around their age, started talking, going by the tone of her voice, she wasn't in a better shape than the other employees outside the grey walls.

"They told me, "Sasha, you need to dream big!" And "Sasha, you can do _anything_ you want if you put work into it!" Oh, I did all right. I dreamed and I worked, and I'm more miserable than an anorexic gremlin. I wanted to be a writer, but it didn't pan out. Too saturated and publishers, well, to put lightly, sharks are nicer and upfront compared to them. It didn't help my family drove me mad with their incoherent mouths making loud noises about god knows what and making me feel like I'm under a heat lamp turned up 60 Celsius. It embarrassed me when they found my letters of rejection and tried to prop me up with bubbly words that parents say when they know their child deflated. All that incoherent babbling about this and that, I'll get there one day. It humiliated me knowing that they gazed at my drafts. It's one thing an agent reads my draft, they're cold calculating lizards, they're objective and nothing else, it's nothing personal when they rejected my drafts and tossed them into a lake of fire. It's another, when it's your loud mouth mother who tells my business without provocation and makes me feel even worse shares tidbits about my drafts in a bid to fish for a direct line to a publisher at every turn. That's when I… burnt up all my drafts, told my loud family to finally shut up. Those drafts weren't for them. They had no right. My books weren't even their inclination to begin with. Horror. Sci-fi. Fantasy. None of these would've entered their radar unless it's missile guided. Surprised me when I got a letter from the centre asking if I'd like a job there. I never sent my resume there, nobody in the loud family blindly yelled about an opening. I took the job without blinking and drank while sitting in my room, with all my stuff wrapped in cellophane. I've been here for weeks now and I'm happy. They asked if I wanted to type. No, no more typing. I'm done typing. Typing isn't fun anymore. It was fine, fun, now I feel sad and angry when I look at a typewriter. No loud mother, no loud father, no loud mouths. No more. Hmmmmhmmmmhmmmm."

Sasha started off barely sane and slowly, her insanity started showing with odd wording, she talked about how her dream of becoming a writer fell through and how her family embarrassed her when they found her rejection letters. The centre sent her an inquiry and she accepted the job they offered without hesitation. She gave up her dream to work in the maintenance area. Now, it seemed she gave up more than just her dream.

"She's cracked," Ripley frowned as the tape finished, ending with Sasha humming belligerently. She noted the tape's numbered with '4' and there's more tapes of Sasha, likely before she went crazy. On a whim she dug around and found another tape, the second one, and it painted Sasha tragically. It showed her in a different light, stressed out, but she said in the tape she's been talking to another employee and from her reaction, she's in love with him.

"I admit, I never thought I'd have any feelings towards another human being, but here we are. It's awkward, disgusting, feeling this way, but my heart leaps whenever I'm near him. I haven't said anything, I mean, what would I say to him, I'm just… me… and he's… him…. God what am I doing, I'm just a maintenance worker, I'm not anywhere near angling a high position in the centre. God, I'm such an idiot. The centre won't allow it. It's highly against their policies and I need this job. It's not like he's in love with me, anyway. What am I even rambling on about, I'm wasting precious tape time talking about something frivolous? I'm just going back to work. They're bringing me some food I requested. I'm going to eat like a pig. Maybe at the end of my food journey, I'll forgo this insane idea that popped up in my head. He's probably missing his wife or something, anyway. I'm not a home wrecker."

The first and third tapes missing, Ripley couldn't find them, but it's probably a good guess that the third tape would've had her coming to terms that she's in love and presumably poured her feelings in the tape. As for why the fourth tape suddenly changed to her talking about her former career, likely, the third tape involved something happening that resulted the apple in Sasha eye dying or "transferring" something of that nature and the centre did what it could to crack her, making her incomprehensible.

"God, what was the centre doing?" Matt flinched at the two tape.

Ripley summed, "Experimenting."

They turned their heads when they started hearing the thudding noises getting closer.

"He's determined, I'll give him that," Matt winced as he realized the glowing hulk's honed in on them, how, he wasn't sure. It couldn't hear, there's no indication what bit of it still worked and how far the mutation went that it's capable of finding them.

Turning to Ripley, Matt asked her if the doors' strong enough against the glowing hulk. Ripley looked behind to the doors and replied, "I rather not take my chances."

The duo hurried away from the computers just short of the heavy footsteps stopping at the doors. Behind, they heard thudding noises, the glowing hulk can't open them due to Matt overriding the controls. Afraid to look back, Matt and Ripley continued rushing towards the end of the maintenance room where another set of doors blocked their efforts.

It required a key, as it's not mechanical doors, but traditional doors. Going through the key ring, Matt fumbled as he tried to open the doors as they heard thudding noises coming from the set of doors behind them. The glowing hulk isn't deterred and is trying to get into the maintenance room.

"Bloody hell, why don't they engrave the bloody keys?" Matt cursed as he felt sweat in his palms. He took a deep breath and shoved a key through the keyhole and turned the locks. Pushing in the doors, he and Ripley shut them close as he locked them from the other side as they started hearing the doors groaning behind them.

Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver and the radiation's getting stronger, he cautiously led Ripley through the rows of ventilation units. There's so many they needed to split off to find the exact ones needed to tamper.

Running, Matt checked every unit, they're for other parts of the centre, not the one they needed. As he ran, he tripped over something and tumbled to the ground. Cursing, he looked behind to see an arm sticking out in between two of the units.

Pushing up from the ground, Matt stood over the arm, horrified, he glimpsed towards a body folded. It's preserved and been there longer than Paul's body. Stapled to the body, a piece of paper. Matt couldn't touch the body, his Sonic Screwdriver warned hm against doing so, but he could see the words on the paper.

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY I'M SORRY GARY

I'M SORRY GARY **I'M SORRY GARY**

The handwriting's feminine and the paper looked like something from the maintenance room. It identified the body as Gary, he died from a wound to his head. He died instantly. It dawned on Matt that this was Sasha's crush, she killed him, he didn't know whether the centre made her or her own mind broke to the point she couldn't comprehend what's going on and went on instincts only.

"Matt!" he heard his name and ran towards Ripley to find her looking over another body, a woman's. She slit her wrists, there's old blood pooling around her body. In her hands, a tape, but the blood ruined it, having seeped into the crevices to the point there's no salvaging. Whatever's on the tape, became lost to the annals of history.

"I found Gary," Matt told Ripley. He looked to the body of the woman. "You found Sasha."

Frowning, Matt pieced together what happened. Sasha kills Gary in a spell, when it broke, she realized her mistake and, in her guilt, killed herself. Ripley deduced the tape was her admitting her guilt and given what Matt found, she's trying to tell Gary and everyone that she's sorry and that the centre's responsible for her actions. For a moment, a woman driven mad, killed someone she once liked, received clarity, and became mortified at her actions.

Knowing the centre would've never let her leave, Sasha killed herself, guilt ridden.

It's a tragic end. However, the duo couldn't do much for them now. In the distance they heard the doors in the other room slamming against the computers and the glowing hulk's picking up pace as it heard voices.

Matt and Ripley hurried until they found the units for the offices and the flats. Using his Sonic Screwdriver, Matt tampered with them, allowing the filters to fail and the carbon monoxide to slowly start seeping through the affected areas. It's a sordid thing to do, but Matt had no choice. He's the Doctor.

An arm burst through the doors and sent a jolt through Matt and Ripley as they began hurrying, looking through the maps, there's a hidden hatch that took them through another hallway and they needed to find it.

Amid the duo panicking, the glowing hulk tore through the weakened doors, pushing against the torn metal, moaning loudly as the room lit up in a bright glow.

Checking the map, Matt pulled Ripley towards a wall, with the Sonic Screwdriver Matt scanned the wall until a latch popped out and he pulled the false wall open. Pushing Ripley into the hallway, Matt jumped through the threshold and shut the wall as the glowing hulk came around the corner.

For a while as they hurried, they only saw pipes leading towards the ventilation room. They didn't know how long they've hurried, but hidden doors started appearing on the right side of the hallway and there's a dead end at the end.

Behind they heard the noise of the glowing hulk punching the false wall.

"He's not giving up," Ripley flinched.

Matt pushed through one of the false walls and pulled Ripley with him into a flat and shut the door behind them. Noticing their filters, the duo swapped them out, and hurried through the flat. They stopped once they looked around.

Ripley's dark eyes spotted something slumped against the wall and went towards it, discovering another body. It's been there a while, there's a blood spatter behind it and in its hand a gun. It's a woman and she took her own life, shooting herself in the head. In her other hand, a tape, but unlike the tape in Sasha's hand, this one wasn't damaged.

She took it from the hand, which took time since it held a firm grip, but when she did, she looked up to Matt as he pointed at the woman's wedding rings.

"They tried to break into her flat, she knew they'd kill her, so she killed herself," Matt frowned as he deduced what happened to her. "She knew she wasn't getting out of this alive."

It's not surprising that this would've been the outcome. Though, Matt and Ripley hoped differently. They found Melanie Alexandria. She committed suicide, in a bid to escape whatever fate waited for her when her former coworkers inevitably broke into her flat and dragged her by her feet. The centre planted the idea Melanie's a threat and determined, the employees went after her, but failed.

The reason they haven't tried breaking in again, either they heard her commit suicide or they simply forgot and became enthralled in something else. Either one sent shivers down the duo's spines.

No time to dawdle, the duo ran to the front door and the employees marred it so heavily, it's nearly impossible to open, even with the Sonic Screwdriver. Matt tried and though the door's unlocked, it's impossible. Behind, they heard moaning coming from behind the wall.

Looking around, Matt got the idea to use whatever Melanie left in her flat to open the door. He ran around the flat, grabbing whatever he spotted, and he ended up creating a makeshift TNT where it's set off the moment, he used his Sonic Screwdriver.

Pulling Ripley to the side, Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver on the makeshift TNT and hid with her as the chemical reactions started. There's a boom and the door flew off its hinges into the hallway.

It's enough to draw the glowing hulk to smash its way into the flat just as Matt and Ripley fled into the hallway and down the stairs.

Noting the time, they only have thirty minutes before Karen and Arthur leave in the TARDIS.

The glowing hulk picked up speed, it's not shuffling like it did before, but it's not outright running towards them, it's thudding steps echoed throughout the hallway as the duo fled to the stairs.

Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver to override the safety and send the stairs soaring towards the other side while he and Ripley held onto the railings.

They nearly slammed into each other as the stairs ended and sent them flying over the threshold. Squirming off the ground, Matt override the stairs again, but this time, making the stairs permanently going forward, preventing the glowing hulk from following them.

Heading towards the platform they got off, Matt brought the tram back towards them and he helped Ripley get on. Matt wasted no time overriding controls and sent the tram rushing back to the office they entered.

Just before the wall closed, they spotted a dark shadow forcibly walking against the stairs.

"We're not too far from the TARDIS," Matt coughed as he yanked off the gas mask, it's been uncomfortable wearing it and he rubbed the sweat off the sides of his face. "We'll be out of here."

Ripley pulled her gas mask off and rubbed her eyes. "As long as that hulk can't catch up, we're fine," she told Matt. "We can't risk it near the TARDIS."

They needed to make sure the glowing hulk didn't get near the TARDIS, there's no telling what it'd do to it and the pure nightmare of it breaking inside to do god only knows what to them.

"Unless we blow up the building," Matt looked around. "It's been like that for a while, I don't think it's going away anytime soon."

The former employees have already died from the carbon monoxide poisoning. Within minutes, it took them while they slept, if they haven't died already from complications stemming the radioactive food. Thus, they won't suffer any further for what the duo planned to do to keep the glowing hulk at bay.

Remembering the Anti-Rad pills, Matt asked for a bottle and Ripley gave him one. He read the label closely and he read off the warnings of the pills. Under extreme heat, the pills have the chance of becoming incendiary and if mixed with certain compounds, a bomb.

"A bomb," Ripley stretched her neck to read the label. Matt nodded as he showed her.

"We have large bottles, helluva enough for a boom, yeah?" Matt pointed out.

Ripley nodded.

With their knowledge, they planned on how to use the pills to make a bomb to cause a chain reaction.

The tram ended at the office and the duo stepped off and grabbed inkwells, papers, whiteouts, so much office supplies it's something odd but it's part of the plan.

With their arms full they hurried back to the stairs down. Struggling, Matt override the controls and the stairs went down.

"He couldn't have taken the tram, could he?" Matt struggled to say as he glimpsed to Ripley. Ripley glanced behind her and she didn't see anyone behind them, but she didn't want to say anything.

The stairs reached the bottom. Matt made sure they continuously went up to prevent the glowing hulk from coming down easily.

Working with Ripley, they set up everything, a long line of inkwells and so on, Ripley dropped several pills into them each until she ran out. Matt finished the touches and hurried with her towards the doors. He tried to open them with the Sonic Screwdriver, but found it wouldn't open.

"Oh, come on, _now_?" Matt looked down to his Sonic Screwdriver in distress. He shoved it in his pocket and tried to open the doors but screamed.

Ripley rushed to his aide as he pulled back his hands to reveal they've been burnt. The normally cold doors have started heating up. Apparently, it's a security feature to keep people from escaping or entering the centre. Too hot to touch.

"Matt, Matt," Ripley panicked as she grabbed him, he blubbered as he held his hands. "Shhh, it's okay, Matt."

Thinking, Ripley hobbled towards the counter the four passed earlier and located a panel that the receptionist used to lock the doors. Hidden in a place nobody would've noticed, Ripley yanked the cover off, exposing the buttons. It needed the keycard and Ripley wasn't in the mood of searching. With her right hand, she short circuited the doors, forcing them to open.

It hurt like hell, but it didn't matter to Ripley, she hobbled back to Matt and helped him towards the TARDIS. Slamming against the door with her cane, Ripley yelled for Karen and Arthur to open the door.

The door immediately opened and Ripley handed Matt off to Karen while she hurried towards the tools left behind by Paul. He left behind flares and Ripley grabbed them. Her knee started throbbing, but Ripley pressed on. The flares started in her hand as she tossed them towards the rows of stuff, she, and Matt setup. Ducking into the TARDIS, Ripley ordered Karen to use the console while Arthur handled Matt. Karen pulled on a lever and sent the TARDIS back to the Odds & Ends.

Panicking, Karen rushed to look through the TARDIS, hoping there's something they can use to aid Matt as he whimpered. She came across a med-kit long forgotten in a room and brought it to Arthur.

Karen held Matt while Arthur began treating Matt's burns. Ripley felt her knee give and she's stuck sitting as she exhaled sharply.

The med-kit Karen found helped immensely. Arthur found strange tools he's never seen or heard of before, but they helped him treat the burns. At the end of the treatment, Matt's hands weren't blistered and burnt as badly as it could've been.

If untreated with this med-kit, Matt would've had second or even third-degree burns, but thankfully the med-kit treated him enough to make his hands look like he was only suffering from first degree burns. His hands a rosy red, but Arthur deduced that the med-kit reduced the time it took for his hands to heal. All Matt needed to do, follow some instructions, rub lotion, and promptly go to the hospital if anything changes.

Hobbling out of the TARDIS, the four spent hours in the shop, recovering. Ripley instructed Matt to stay in her flat for the night, at least until he's capable of using his hands properly. Matt nods as he leaned his back against the counter.

It surprised him when Karen hugged him and Ripley.

"We were worried," she told them. "We thought we would've had to leave."

She regaled how she and Arthur waited for the two to come back, but as the clock neared two hours, she panicked. Karen wanted to use the console and send the TARDIS to pick them up, but Arthur kept her from doing it, afraid that they'd expose themselves to radiation.

"Sorry," Matt frowned as he looked up to Karen. "We didn't mean to."

Ripley frowned as she asked Karen and Arthur how they felt about the whole situation.

"Horrible. You mean there's nothing we could've done for them?" Karen frowned.

Ripley shook her head.

Arthur asked, "Who was the glowing bloke anyway?"

Ripley and Matt looked at each other and nothing came to mind. They didn't know. Not that it mattered, whoever it was, it's dead now. They're all dead. There's nothing they could've done.

Remembering the tape that she collected from Melanie, Ripley asked Karen to fetch her a tape player from the shelf. Karen grabbed the portable one and handed it to Ripley.

Putting the tape in, the four heard the last words by Melanie Alexandria shortly before her suicide.

"My name is Melanie Alexandria and I'm going to die here. I can't escape. There's no way for me to escape. The people who're outside my door now, who're my coworkers, have all turned savage. They think I'm a traitor and want to kill me. There's no chance I have against a mob of thirty. Thirty. There used to be hundreds of us, but they're all dead. We're all dead. There's nothing outside the centre. It's gone. There's _nothing_ outside. Death. Death is outside. I don't even know if my husband's still alive or if he somehow survived the nuclear onslaught. Paul, if you hear this, if there's any chance, I love you. I wish things were different. But I doubt it. Even if I never took this job, we've still had the nuclear war. But at least I would've been with you. Paul… If there's a heaven, please, tell me you got up there before the Devil found out. I don't think I'll join you at the bar. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do. I can't escape. I don't even want to imagine what my coworkers planned to do to me when they get their hands on me. I wish I could've done something else. Just… just be up there, please… please!"

The tape ended and at the end, Melanie shot herself, to avoid a fate worse than death. She hoped her husband escaped the onslaught, which unfortunately, the four knew he didn't. Melanie hoped Paul's in heaven, but due to her committing suicide and the religious sacraments, she believed she'll go to hell from doing it, even under duress from her coworkers.

It's a sad end to the tale of the Alexandrias, but the four hoped the two reunited in the afterlife despite the odds. It raised questions on whether there's life after death, but Ripley advised they not get into it tonight. For now, they needed to rest, they had to endure the knowledge of the centre and the employees.

Once the four's calmed down, Karen and Arthur left for home while Ripley went with Matt up to her flat and he slept on her couch while Ripley went into her room.

One of many moral dilemmas, the four knew that they'll have to make more decisions like this in the near future. It's not something they look forward to, but Matt took up the mantle anyway in his pursuit to be the Doctor. It's something he knew he'll struggle with, now, but so did the Doctors before him. So, he'll struggle. And struggle he will. But he had his friends with him. When he inevitably must make a hard decision like this, again, they'll be with him to help comfort him at the end of his decision. For now, he wanted to rest and recover. And pray he didn't need to do it again so soon.

The End


	97. Monster of Mayberry Pt 1

In the alleyway, a man is running from an unseen threat. He checks behind once or twice as he runs away from whatever chased him. Trying to escape, he dives around a corner, but finds it leads to a dead end. Turning around, the man's frightened eyes scanned the area as he tried to locate an exit from the the alleyway. He ends up bolting and tries to escape through another part of the alleyway. As he ran, he turned his head slightly to check behind him, only to miss the locked gate standing in between him and freedom. Knocking into it, he stumbled backwards and lands on his rear.

Getting up, he rattles the cold steel gate bars as he panics. Doom fell over him as the feeling intensified. Frightened, he tried to climb up, but couldn't grasp the slippery steel bars and slid to the ground. Doing this multiple time, the man failed to grasp the bars, his palms full of sweat he couldn't grip them.

Unable to climb over, the man pressed his back against the gate and investigated the darkness. His heart pounded against his chest as he tried to calm himself. Sweat rolled down the sides of his face as he glimpsed around. He heard nothing, heard no one. It was just him and the darkness.

His screams muffled as large hands wrapped around his face from behind and he couldn't escape from the grip. Struggling, he tried to breathe, but the hands held firm over his nose and mouth. Trying to bite them proved useless, he couldn't move his mouth. The man struggled until the hands grabbed his neck and a soft pop noise echoed through the empty alleyway. Going limp, the body lifelessly slid to the ground as something jumped over the gate with ease, and drags the body away into the darkness.

Elsewhere…

In the Odds & Ends, music played over the speakers as Matt and Ripley worked on some speakers they received from a sale. The speakers needed rewiring and music helped them point in the right direction. It's a slow process, but these speakers were worth some money and if the two rewired them successfully, it'll result in a profitable sale.

"A little this, a little of that," Ripley muttered under her breathe as she gingerly touched the speakers' wires with her soldering tool. Matt worked on the speakers adjacent to her with his own soldering tool.

Matt's hands healed from the burns he received when he helped Ripley in the William Centre. Though, his hands became rough from the healing process and his skin drying out. Karen found hand lotion for him that didn't have scent and he's using it constantly. Ripley bought him a handheld device that removed dead skin from his hands without hurting them further. Arthur recommended some ointments he can buy to help, especially if boils formed.

Ripley's tried to give Matt time off to allow his hands to heal properly, but he wouldn't take no more than a few days off. He wasn't deterred and wanted to soldier on. "Matt, you need to be careful," Ripley cautions him. "You're only human and you only get one set of biological hands before it's pills for the rest of your life."

Matt assured her that he's fine and that it wasn't like his skin was completely burned off. Ripley poked him hard at his side and warned that it _could've_ been worse and he might've needed skin grafts and an elaborate story to tell the attending nurses and doctors on how he received third degree burns in the first place.

"Art says as long as I keep them moisturized, keep checking for black spots, go to the hospital the moment I can't feel anything, and so on, I'm fine," Matt tried to ease Ripley's concerns for his health.

Ripley poked him harder and warned him that he had a habit of being thickheaded when it came to such advices. Matt balked at the claim and asked Ripley for examples. To her credit, Ripley kept track, and by the time she's finished, Matt lowered his head, and said, "Fine, you win."

Topping it off, Ripley added, "Checkmate."

The speakers didn't need so much work, they just needed new wires to replace the corroded ones, and a new soldiering job to replace the OEM soldiering that unhinged after the speakers heated up from constant use. It only took the two an hour at most to finish the job since they split the speakers between them.

Finishing, the set of speakers equally played one of the CDs the shop carried and Ripley adjusted the sound settings to make sure they're in working condition. A little change in the bass setting and the speakers' ready for sale.

"That'll be worth over four hundred easily," Ripley noted. The company behind them went bankrupt and since, people tried to find the sets of speakers that have since went off market. Apparently, they're worth the asking price as the company made some of the best speakers in the home market. However, due to bad business ventures, it sent the company in a spire and thus bankrupt. Even though Ripley and Matt rewired and soldered the secondhand speakers, it's still worth four hundred, because the OEM parts for them weren't available for purchase.

Matt checked the palm of his hands as Ripley began putting away the tools. They're dry, skin peeling in parts, and Matt needed more lotion on them. It'll take a couple weeks at most for them to fully heal, especially since he's using his hands a lot at the shop. "Matt, you sure you don't want some time off?" he overheard Ripley asking him.

Turning his head, Matt frowned and assured her he's fine. Ripley checked his palms and told him that he should wear gloves while he worked. The lotion wouldn't rub off easily and it'll protect his palms until the skin healed.

"I'm just glad I still have hands," Matt exhaled as he rubbed lotion on his palms. "I don't want to think about what would've happened if I didn't."

Thankfully, it wasn't radiation burns, just normal heat burns from heated steel. It doesn't help to make sure he wasn't growing another thumb or a hand. He worried about their health, the most.

Ripley placed a hand on his shoulder and reminded him that they're fine. The TARDIS, for all the faults it had, reversed any chances of them having a third arm grow out of their stomach.

She found that out by chance. A day after Matt finally went home after recovering in her flat, Ripley went to check on the TARDIS. One of the monitors turned on by itself and it showed the RAD levels in the TARDIS nonexistent and that Ripley was healthy for the most part, mostly because of the Anti-Rad pills she took with Matt. She worried about Karen and Arthur, but the monitor switched to show their stats as leveled as Ripley's. It seemed that the TARDIS was a heatsink for radiation, perhaps even _used_ radiation to function to some capacity. It's certainly comforting that they won't have to worry about having multiple limbs sprouting off the sides of their faces.

"I wish we could've helped them," Matt frowned as he remembered the employees. Their justice robbed as the people who perpetrated the horrific experiment died in the nuclear bombing long before their former employees died themselves. The difference, the employees died a painless death and wasn't even aware of what happened, their minds too far gone to realize. He still didn't know who or what the glowing hulk was or how it even knew how to find him and Ripley. It's a miracle that it didn't catch up to them before they got to the TARDIS.

Ripley comforted Matt. She wanted to help them too, but there wasn't anything they could've done for them other than grant them a dignified death. It wasn't easy and it'll certainly crop up on their minds time to time, but as they learned, sometimes the right thing to do, isn't necessary _right_.

"Suppose it's good Karen and Art didn't have to see it," Matt noted that the two didn't witness the deaths, they were safely in the TARDIS.

Ripley nodded. She pulled her hand away and went around the counter and shoved the speakers back in their OEM boxes before taping them.

Matt allowed the lotion to dry on his hand while Ripley shoved boxes on the shelves. When she finished, she glimpsed to Matt looking on his mobile.

"Something on your mind?" Ripley inquired.

Matt looked up from his mobile and said he's meeting someone after work. It drew Ripley's curiosity and she inquired who that might've been.

Assuring her it's just for a couple of drinks, Matt told Ripley that he met someone while getting them food one day and hit it off with her. Cautiously, he's going drink with her, share some food, and if it works out, they'll become dates, and so on.

"I mean, I don't want to jinx it," Matt frowned. Ripley eyed him as she pointed out, "As long as I don't have to _nix_ her, you're fine."

Matt told Ripley her name's Jenna and from talking, she seemed nice. Seemed. He's taking it slow and steady, but with extra precaution, just to be sure.

Ripley showed concern about the plans as she wearily looked at his hands again as she walked towards him.

"Matt, as much as I'm happy for you, I still think you should take it slow until your hands heal," she pokes him again. "How're you going to explain away your hands?"

Matt flinched as he looked down to his hands. He tells Ripley that he'll think of something, he's been at this long enough to pick up a few pointers to lean on the truth. He saw concern in Ripley's eyes and frowned. She worried about him since it happened and would've locked him in his flat if it meant he would've let his hands heal properly. Matt chewed on the bottom of his lips as he admitted that he didn't think it through, but he didn't want roadblocks stopping him every time something happens. "Matt, you're going to be twenty-eight soon, you still have plenty of time. Your hands, I just don't want to think of what would've happened to them if Karen didn't think to look through the rooms," Ripley winced at the thought of what would've happened to his hands if not for Karen's quick thinking. While it wasn't radiation burns, it's still burns that would've permanently affected Matt to some capacity.

"Rip, you don't have to worry about me so much," Matt told her as she moved away from him to fix up the shelves that previous customers rummaged through earlier. Ripley turned her head towards him and for a moment, Matt saw a look in her face that quickly disappeared as quickly as it appeared. It looked like she was more than worried, but he couldn't ask. Sighing, Ripley replied in a stilted voice, "I have to worry about you and I have to worry about Karen and Art."

Turning her head, Ripley saw Karen and Arthur walking through the doorway. Arthur planned to leave his position at the hospital to work somewhere else. He wanted a career change and he decided that after their adventure in the centre, it was a good time as any. "Oh, Art, what're you doing now?" Ripley inquired about Arthur's new job. Arthur replied, "I've got some writing going. I figure with the sort of things we get into; I can draw aspiration from it."

Ripley tilted her head at this and asked, "And how'd you intend to write our misadventures?"

Waving his hand, Arthur assured her that he wasn't going to use them proper, just tidbits and go from there. "I already have my typewriter, I have a couple of ink ribbons I bought from you, I think I can manage," Arthur smiled as he thought about his future books.

Karen laughed and told Ripley he's been working around the hour at his typewriter trying to get one draft done. Apparently, he's having trouble condensing some of the things he encountered with the others into a comprehensible mess.

"Oh, Art, I'm sure you'll do fine," Matt waved his hand and assured Arthur he'll make his mark in the book world.

Arthur went to check on Matt's hands and noted that he needed more lotion on them and Matt groaned. Karen poked him while asking if he's skinned off a glove, yet. Matt stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation. Karen's eyes wandered over his mobile and she cheekily asked who's he talking to.

"It's like I'm working with kids," Ripley murmured as she listened to Karen and Matt squabble about who Matt's talking to. She finished fixing the shelves and was about to head around the counter when she heard the phone ringing. Arthur checked for her, but it wasn't the phone underneath the counter. It wasn't their mobiles, either. It sounded like it's coming from the backroom.

Ripley went with them to check and heard it coming from the TARDIS. Stepping near it, Ripley listened closely, it wasn't coming from inside the TARDIS proper, and her dark eyes moved towards the grey sign on the side of the door. She reached out and pulled it to the aside, revealing it's a door to a small cabinet that contained a phone.

"When did it have a phone?" Matt questioned while the others watched Ripley pick up the phone and held to her ear. She asked who's talking to her and she heard a voice.

"I need help," an urgent voice told her. "There's a monster in Mayberry!"


	98. Monster of Mayberry Pt 2

Hearing someone urgently ask for help, Ripley tried to calm them down, but they kept insisting that there's a monster in Mayberry. "Who're you?" Ripley asked the identity of the person calling the TARDIS, but they didn't give her their name, she barely understood what they said, and she couldn't identify whether the voice was from a woman or a man. Whoever it was, they're distressed and hung up before Ripley tried asking for more information. Frowning, she hung up the phone and turned around to face the others.

"Monster in Mayberry?" Matt raised a brow as he grew curious. Ripley sharply told him, "You're not going."

Matt's mouth dropped as he argued that it sounded like something he needed to investigate but Ripley retorts, "What do you exactly plan to tell your date when you can't come because for _some_ reason, you cuffed yourself to a radiator and can't escape?"

She threatened to cuff him and she had a box of handcuffs she collected and all the assorted keys to easily do it and keep him busy. Matt pointed at her and argued that _he's_ the Doctor and Ripley crossed her arm as she asked, "Won't you _need_ a doctor?"

They argued until Ripley made it clear that Matt wasn't going and he's staying at the shop. Arthur stepped into their conversation to ask, if not Matt, who's going?

Frowning, Ripley rubbed her chin as she thought about it. She sighs as she gave them the plan. "I'll go. Art, if it's not too much trouble, can you keep an eye on Matt and Karen, the shop until I get back?" Ripley asked Arthur and Karen.

She wanted Arthur to stay back with Matt, just in case anything happens. Karen to run the shop while Arthur kept an eye on Matt.

Arthur nodded, he didn't want to go anywhere in the TARDIS for a bit, since the centre took a lot out of him.

Matt objected to the plan and Ripley reminded him, she had the only key to the TARDIS. Pointing out he had his Sonic Screwdriver, Ripley reminded Matt she could always use her right hand. He strongly objected to her using her right hand and asked Karen to go with Ripley to assist in the monster hunt. Karen's capable of rewiring circuitry from spending time at the shop.

Ripley didn't initially want her to go, but Karen jumped at the idea immediately. "Oh, girl's trip!" she pointed out that she and Ripley hadn't done it, ever. Ripley's not the one to spend time at cafés, gossiping about boys, all that. She reminded Karen this wasn't just a trip around the mall, this is a potential life and death scenario. Monster meant that there's a good chance they're going to deal with gnashing spiny teeth.

"All the same," Karen shrugged her shoulders as she recalled women acting the same way during sales. Especially, the buy two get two free sales for heels, a lot of gnashing teeth and women who would've made monsters afraid.

Karen insisted and Ripley relented, as Matt reminded her that Karen's the only other one who could've used the TARDIS controls without getting shocked.

"Fine. We'll be back, perhaps thirty minutes from now," Ripley pulled on her coat as she glimpsed to Karen giddily going towards the TARDIS door.

"What if something goes wrong?" Matt tried one last time to go with them, it didn't work.

Ripley rebuffs with, "Something _always_ goes wrong on our journeys, Matt. Trust me, we can handle it just as capable as if we're all together. Now, Art, if he gives you any trouble, you have my absolute permission to smack him."

She gave Arthur permission to smack Matt if he stepped out of line or caused trouble. Arthur thought she was only joking, but Ripley never joked much, and took it seriously.

Groaning, Matt relented. He knew arguing with Ripley wouldn't work, she would've countered everything he said. She topped off her victory with, "Checkmate."

Matt raised a finger as he added, "For _now_."

Ripley responds sarcastically, "For now."

Knowing Ripley wouldn't hesitate to use her right hand, Matt sighs as he grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver from his trouser pocket and gave it to Karen, since Ripley couldn't use it herself. "I don't want her to use her right hand, understood?" Matt gave Karen his own instructions. "You have _my_ express permission to cuff her."

If Ripley used her right hand, Karen's instructed to cuff her hands together. Something Karen wouldn't know how to do considering Ripley would've made it impossible to get near with her cane.

The argument subsided and Karen and Ripley prepared to leave for Mayberry. Arthur reminded Karen to stay safe and Karen smiled as she teased him.

"Come on, I'm not that much of a troublemaker, am I?" Karen asked Arthur. Arthur admitted that she's known to become one time to time and Karen poked him as she told him, that wasn't what she meant _per se._

Ripley saw Matt pouting and she reminded him, "Don't forget, you might be the Doctor, but _I'm_ the Boss. I don't know why you're pouting; you're going on a date. If I was inclined, I would've made you choose between this or the date. Don't think you could've had both."

She made it known that while Matt might've assumed the role as the Doctor, it won't trump her role as his _boss_.

Matt watched with Arthur as Karen and Ripley stepped inside the TARDIS, closing the door behind them.

Karen excitedly ran to the controls and looked around. Ripley reminded her not to send them to space or somewhere else. Karen assured her that if Matt can use the TARDIS, so can she.

Looking around, Karen reached for a lever and pulled on it.

The air around them shifted and cooled. The sound of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed as the TARDIS disappeared before Matt and Arthur's eyes.

Somewhere in a park, the TARDIS materialized and the duo walked out.

It's a public park with a pond and large oak trees. There's bluegrass everywhere with wild flowers scattered around. It's warm and humid, enough to make the women take off their coats.

"Where is Mayberry anyway?" Karen wondered. She's never heard of Mayberry until now. Ripley didn't know either, but it's summer here, a stark contrast from the cold winter they've braved.

Locking the TARDIS behind them, Ripley walked with Karen towards the entrance of the park to see it's a sizably large town, with aesthetes far different from the sort Karen and Ripley seen back home. There's a lorry driving past them, delivering milk to homes around Mayberry, something none of the women ever seen before.

Glimpsing around, Ripley found a newspaper sitting in the rubbish bin on the side of the street and looked at it. It's the Mayberry Newspaper, dated, June 26th 2004.

"This is weird," Karen noted.

By now, she's used to seeing a lot of different sceneries. None of them, looked as normal and homey as Mayberry. Almost difficult for her to see how there could've been a monster lurking around a town like this.

"Alright, come on, we have much to do," Ripley called to her as they started walking. As the women did, Karen noticed a lot of the stores they've passed didn't offer card transactions.

"How are we going to buy anything?" Karen asked Ripley.

Ripley had an idea and went to an ATM with no one around. She instructed Karen to use Matt's Sonic Screwdriver on it. Fumbling with it, Karen asked how he used it. She finally found the button and pulsed the Sonic Screwdriver on the ATM.

Instantly, the ATM spat out dozens of dollars and the two women picked them up and sorted them. As she helped pick up the dollars, Karen became confused as she studied them. While true she traveled with the others all over who knows where, their CSSs were their only wallets they needed. It's the first time she's seen a different currency in person.

They're green, felt like paper, but durable, and they have different men with their respected denomination. There's words all around the dollars and as she read them, Karen asked, "What's the United States?"

Ripley looked at the bills and read them off. She frowned as she replied, "I… don't know."

With the money, the women split nearly six hundred dollars between them to spend while they're in Mayberry.

Looking around, Karen decided to ask someone where exactly Mayberry is, she passed herself off as a tourist and she strolled up to the nearest person she spotted.

"Uh, excuse me?" Karen put on a smile as an older man swept the ground near his store. The man stopped and looked up to her. She asks him, "Where is Mayberry?"

The man eyed her quizzically and she told him that they're not from around the area and gotten lost. He told her Mayberry's in northeast Virginia before going back to sweep the dirt and debris from his stoop.

Going back to Ripley, Karen crosses her arms as she informed Ripley, they're in Virginia. "Are we in Mayberry or Virginia, United States?" Karen blinked.

Ripley shakes her head and corrects Karen. "I think he means we're in Mayberry, _Virginia_ , located _in_ the United States."

Karen shrugs and states it's confusing her already while they went to look around the town. Karen's caught off by the differences in Mayberry. People drove on the wrong side of the road, for one.

She walked with Ripley, confused as can be, and she wondered where exactly they are in the universe as they know it, it's definitely nowhere near their neck of the woods.

Ripley didn't have an idea, but she said as long as they can blend in enough that nobody suspects anything off, it's good enough for her.

It helps that they didn't need to dress up or anything, everyone here pretty wore what they did, but primary for warmer weather as seen a pair of male joggers going by wearing shorts.

Although accent impersonation might been a difficult one to pull off, so for the sake of not riling up the locals, they'll pretend they're overseas tourists who've wound up in Mayberry for the time being. It's better than innovating an elaborate story.

"Well, if there's a monster, where do you think it is?" Karen wondered as she walked with Ripley, crossing the street to the other side.

Pondering, Ripley suggests it's possibly a nocturnal one, just going by their past experiences. Make sense, all the sunlight from the summer sun would've made it hunt exclusively in the night during the few precious hours it has until winter where it would've gotten darker earlier in the day.

Glimpsing around, Ripley's dark eyes caught sight of a clock and on it, it read 5:38 PM, given that it's summer, the sun won't set until at least around 7:55, if that.

"I wish I knew who called, I don't see anyone in distress," Ripley mused that she couldn't get information out of the person calling the TARDIS. She wasn't even sure if they knew there was someone on the other line who heard them.

Turning a corner, they saw a public phone booth near a mural of some of the things Mayberry's known for and they haven't seen any public phone booths until now.

"How'd they know to call us?" Karen wondered as she didn't see any numbers on the TARDIS exterior someone would've called.

Ripley wondered that too as she went near the phone booth and studied it. It's an ordinary phone booth, nothing about it seemed off, and she checked the phonebook tucked away under the phone.

"What if the TARDIS intercepted it?" Ripley suggested as she shoved the book back in it' cubby and walked out of the phone booth.

Ripley theorized that someone called someone else, about the Mayberry monster, and the TARDIS, somehow, noticed it and forwarded to them.

"Why, though?" Karen asked.

As Ripley was about to respond to her question, they heard someone scream, "Monster!"

Turning their heads sharply, they saw three rambunctious kids running down the sidewalk. Two in the front, one in the back, the one in the back wearing a mask.

They laughed as the one in the back struggled to catch up to the two in the front as they passed Ripley and Karen, staring at them in confusion.

"What've if there's no monster?" Karen brought up a theory that there wasn't a monster in Mayberry and someone gotten it wrong, mistaking kids playing.

Frowning, Ripley looked around the phonebooth for clues. It's not going to turn into a lift into some underground passage, but it didn't appear it's been used recently.

She noticed something stuck in the crevice of the booth and pulled it out. It's a driver's license and Ripley wouldn't have thought anything of it other than someone lost it by mistake, if not for the fact it's partially digested. She could tell because the plastic wasn't melted by extreme heat and it's not someone who used industrial acid, because there's a distinct difference and she saw bits of dry salvia stuck to the driver's license. It's too damaged so she couldn't tell who it belonged to, but it seemed that it belonged to the person who called them, given the circumstances presented. Ripley deduced someone just went missing and this was theirs.

"I think there is a monster," Ripley concluded.


	99. Monster of Mayberry Pt 3

Ripley and Karen searched around the town more. Hoping to overhear anything about a missing person, they walked around an area where there's people walking stall to stall on a few closed streets. From what the women gathered, there's a festival going on during the week until July 4th where the festival closes with a firework show and a military parade.

There's hickory and applewood scented smoke blowing in the wind coming from several grills lining parts of the closed off streets. Men and women tending the grills pulling out hunks of meat from them before transporting the charred meats to wooden boards and cut up into several dozen bits. Mixing them up, they shoved the bits into different trays where they mixed different sauces in each of them.

Queues of people waited for their orders of sandwiches, picnic tables lined with people sitting, eating, and talking to each other. Balloons wavered on the breeze as children carried them with the string tied around their wrists while they walked with their parents towards pony rides.

Walking past a stall, Karen saw dozens of pies hoisted on large trays by women while another topped them with whipped cream and afterwards another topped the whipped cream with cinnamon. There must've been thirteen pies and dozens of people took slices of them, dwindling the trays to crumbs.

She turned her head to see games lining parts of the roads and children struggling to throw balls at a target while a man sat above iced water. In her mind, all these people, the monster wouldn't have trouble picking victims, especially all the alcohol, judging empty cans of beer in rubbish bins.

"What do you think?" Karen asked Ripley.

Ripley scanned the festival and she frowned. A traditional monster, hiding in the cover of darkness, knows it can't get people in the open. It'll hide and wait for a drunk victim, unaware of their surroundings, splint off from others, before it attacked.

There wasn't a body, just a digested driver's license, and since nobody's discussing a body found, either it meant the body's hidden or the monster consumed it entirely. Given how Mayberry's a community, someone would've let it known that someone's missing, even going far as gossiping about it, but nobody they passed talked about it. It must've been a tourist or potentially someone illicit that the community wouldn't cared about going missing. Someone, the community wouldn't miss initially.

"I think it's an opportunist," Ripley finally answered Karen's question as she turned her head towards her. "Think about it, nobody's talking about anyone going missing. So, it couldn't be someone from Mayberry. It knows that if it ate someone from Mayberry, the lid's blown. What better way of hunting than picking off tourists and drunks, people that wouldn't stick 'round here. People that the community might've not liked so much, y'know."

It'd make sense, eat someone from Mayberry, there's panic in the streets. Prey upon tourists and illicit people that the community wouldn't care if they're missing, it's a feast for the eyes.

"Alien?" Karen wondered.

Ripley frowned. She replied, "Don't have any other explanation."

She passes Karen and turned her head towards her and says, "Come on, we're two tourists, aren't we, we should act like 'em."

Since the two weren't necessary local themselves, it's an opportunity for them to utilize it to their advantage. Karen's not happy with the plan, but Ripley reminded her, she didn't have to come with her. Karen sheepishly pointed out that Matt asked her to come with, but Ripley told her she didn't have to listen to him, _most_ of the time. "Remember, he may be the Doctor, but at the end of the day, he listens to me," Ripley advised Karen. "If he thinks otherwise, do smack him for me."

Ripley assured Karen they'll be fine, she's got her cane and as far as records go, the monster's going to cry "uncle' by the time she's done with it. Continuing their walk, Karen gotten hungry from the smell and the two stopped for a while. Locating a stall, Karen went up to it with Ripley behind. With the money, Karen bought herself some tea and a plate of the smoked brisket with sides.

She thanked the young girl who worked the register and left to find a table to sit at. Ripley bought herself some "Hell Valley" chili with some smoked brisket and tea, too. Using one of the sauces sitting out on the counter, Ripley coated her smoked brisket with separate "Hell Valley" sauce and left with her food.

Karen sipped on her tea and realized it's heavily sweet and there's lemon slices floating under the ice. "Hm, tastes weird," she commented on it.

Ripley tasted hers and shrugged. "Tastes fine to me," she responded.

They ate their food and Karen's chowing down on her brisket. She liked it and the sides it came with. As she tried the brisket, she asked Ripley how's her chili and Ripley responds it's fine. On a whim, Karen tried Ripley's chili, something she came to regret as her face turned bright red and she guzzled hers _and_ Ripley's teas to ease the pain tingling on her tongue.

Coughing, Karen angrily asked, "Ugh, how're you able to sit there and _eat_ that?"

Ripley shrugged as she ate her chili, unaffected. "Doesn't taste spicy to me," she tells Karen.

Karen shook her head in disbelief. She pointed out, "My god, if it was literal peppers, you'd eat them like candy!"

Ripley shrugged once more as she ate her chili, still unaffected by the spices in it. Karen ended up buying them more tea as her red face slowly faded.

Waiting for Karen, Ripley looked around the sitting area, there's a lot of people, and they're all chattering among themselves. She couldn't tell which were locals or tourists, other than the obvious.

"Hm, I don't know what I should eat first," Ripley overheard someone. Someone beside them commented, "Beats me."

Turning her head lightly, she saw a man holding a tray of food and a woman beside him. They're talking to each other and Ripley turned her head back to her tray as she ate the rest of her chili.

"Excuse me?" Ripley heard a voice behind her and turned her head again. It's the same man and woman, they're looking for a table to sit at, and it's crowded in the other tables as it is. Ripley shrugs and tells them it's a free country and they took their seats across from each other.

"Let's see, if I start savory, I'll end off with some dessert," the man mused over his helping of peach pie, beans, greens, and three different kinds of BBQ. The woman beside him had a conservative approach, she barely had anything on her plate, some cuts of meat, some mac and cheese, and a bit of mashed of potatoes.

Chewing on her brisket, Ripley listened to them talk. Karen returned with more tea and some pie she spotted on the way back. She sat Ripley's tea in front of her as she sat down with hers. "How is your mouth not on fire?" Karen asked Ripley how she wasn't sweating while eating brisket covered in the Hot Valley sauce. Ripley shrugged as she replied, "I'm used to it, I guess."

Karen warned her that eating all that might have some negative consequences such as heartburn and other aftereffects that'll change Ripley's mind. Ripley rebuffs with, "I'm fine. You don't hear me complaining."

The two overheard them and the man got their attention. "Uh, excuse me?" the man called out to them. "I hope you don't mind, but, you tourists?"

Ripley nods and replied, "Yeah, we are."

The man smiled as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Cool, I didn't think we'd get that big!" the man seemed happy that there's out of state tourists coming to a small festival.

The man introduced himself as Oliver and the woman across from him is Manny. They talked to Karen and Ripley about the festival where the two learned that it's been a thing since the early 1900s and people have been coming to it for generations. It's recently gotten attention over the years by various network hosts who've come by word of mouth and did segments on the festival. Because of their presence, tourists started coming to the festival to try the foods themselves and it's been like it ever since.

"It's kinda cool, y'know, it's just us who come out here and now we're meeting people from all over the world," Oliver smiled as he loved meeting new people who came to their town for the festival. He was a born and raised country boy, lived on the farm, tended to the livestock, the only people he knew outside his parents were his neighbors who lived miles away from their farm. Now that he moved into the town, he's able to meet a myriad of people, something he was never able to do before.

Manny admitted that she didn't care for the festival all that much, mostly because of the crowds, but Oliver talked her into coming with him this time. She barely ate from her plate and Karen noticed it. Oliver tells Karen that Manny is a picky eater.

"I can't help it," Manny admits as she chewed on her brisket.

Oliver asks Karen and Ripley if they're staying long. Ripley told him they're staying for a little while and he smiled.

As Ripley stared at him, he reminded her of Jamie. Optimistic, goofy, has a big smile, a slight baby face, and a pit for a stomach, he could've been Jamie's long-lost cousin, the more Ripley thought about it.

She blinked several times before regaining her composure and asked questions.

Curious, Ripley asked Oliver if there's anything about the town, like any ghost stories and such. Always good place to start, why not try the local spooks?

"Oh yeah, we got some like them, there's a haunted forest not too far from here, got some screaming ghosts here and there. We have a burnt out farm house towards the interstate that people seen some apparitions," Oliver regaled stories he heard from his pa and ma to Ripley while Karen listened.

He finished as he cleared his plate of peach pie and smiled. "But you know, every town has some like it, right?" he gestured with his fork.

Manny reminded him they're not real and he shrugged. She told Karen and Ripley, "He means well. They're just stories. I never seen anything since I been here."

Manny's been in Mayberry for a couple of years now and hasn't seen any ghosts or spectators. Karen asked about monsters and Manny scoffs. "Ain't seen one," she responded. "Got no reason to fear nothin' if I can't see it."

She believed wholeheartedly there's no monster, no ghost, nothing. Making it clear, she didn't understand the reason people liked making up stories like them. As she puts it, "You hear one story, you heard them all."

Oliver frowns and tells her that she sounds like Mr. West.

Allan West, the newest edition to Mayberry, came on a whim. He's a scholarly man, wore thick black glasses, wore a black vest over a white collared shirt, black dress pants, overall someone who stuck out like a sore thumb.

"When did he move in?" Karen inquired. Oliver shrugged as he replied, "'Bout a few months ago. He runs a bookstore. But, he's kinda eccentric, you know, a weirdo."

Manny chides him for calling Allan a weirdo. He's different sure, but he's not bothering anyone and above all else a good person. "Hasn't done anythin' wrong, has he?" Manny points out.

Inquiring, Karen, and Ripley learned where the bookstore is and that Allan never liked the idea of festivals. He couldn't care less in honest. Oliver tried to mouth "weirdo" and Manny chides him again. "He ain't bothering you, is he?" Manny crossed her pale arms. "Be nice, Ollie, or Imma tell your mama!"

She made it clear that Oliver shouldn't call Allan a weirdo for acting differently than everyone else and he sighs. He mentioned that Allan's been acting funny yesterday, he's been pacing around his bookstore, tense, and overall aggravated.

"Why's that?" Ripley became curious and Oliver said that he never talked to Allan about it, he never even went into his bookstore. He tried more than once, but he got scared each time. When asked, Oliver told her that he didn't know exactly either, that every time he reached for the door handle, his body wouldn't physically move.

Manny mentions going into the bookstore once to see what Allan had, but she didn't care for it and she and Allan didn't care for each other either. Apparently, Allan's stuffiness caused friction when he compared his surroundings to an old 50s' black and white show that plays over the antenna time to time. He called her personally a country bumpkin.

"Don't know why he came down here if he couldn't care less 'bout the surrounding," Manny shrugged.

Looking at each other, Karen and Ripley silently made plans to investigate Allan West, it seems like they have their suspect. It's not the first time they had a monster hiding in plain sight, this should've been a breeze.

The plan, investigate Allan West, determine if he's a monster or not, if he is, deal with him, preferably with words, and if not, then do what they normally do when dealing with unreasonable people, and make a new plan.

The four continued to talk and Karen and Ripley got insight on where to go from there. There's a small inn they can stay at and it's not too far from the festival grounds, just needed to walk past Burns Dr. and find it on the corner. Oliver told them the owner, a sweet old lady named Bella, bakes some of the best cheese biscuits in the whole state, and she gives them out to paying customers every morning with butter made with honey.

"Oh, that sounds good," Karen muses.

She thanked him for the recommendation and he then mentioned that if they needed anything, he worked at a grocery store. They're going to have sales to clear out inventory and he told them if they wanted any tea, they'll be 50% off for most of the week. "Not sure if it's what ya'll drink, but it's something," Oliver drank his tea.

It gotten dark out and the four threw out their rubbish and bidding them farewell.

"Alright, I'll get us a room and you go get the TARDIS," Ripley went over the plan with Karen. She handed her the key. Cautioning her, Ripley explicitly told Karen how to get the TARDIS into the room, and Karen waved her hand.

"Oh, come on, how hard can it be, he's done it hundreds of time!" Karen pointed out that Matt never had any problems using the TARDIS. How hard could it be to park it in a room?

Ripley frowned and watched as Karen left to go fetch the TARDIS while Ripley got them a room.

She followed the path that Oliver said took her to the inn and felt the warm breeze pass by.

"I hope she doesn't park it on the moon," Ripley frowns.


	100. Monster of Mayberry Pt 4

Ripley found her way to the inn and entered. There's a tiny woman working the counter, she stood on her wooden stool, looking over the counter. Going towards her, Ripley inquired if there's an open room for two. The tiny woman, Bella, looked up to her before checking her book on the desk. "Yes, there's one room open, how long to do you plan to stay?" Ripley heard Bella ask. Replying that she and Karen planned to stay for a couple of days, Bella nodded before asking how Ripley planned to pay.

When Ripley paid in cash, Bella asked for her ID. Ripley showed her the CSS that fabricated an ID for Ripley and Bella skimmed the ID before nodding. She gave the key to Ripley and told her how to find her room and the cheese biscuits she makes.

Nodding, Ripley left to find the room. It didn't take long, the inn's small and two-story. She found her and Karen's room on the second floor. Going inside, Ripley looked at the two beds. She sat on one and nearly sunk into it. Like the mattress from the hotel they stayed in in Neo London, it's soft and plush, it's uncomfortable for Ripley to the point she wouldn't sleep on it.

Waiting, Ripley looked around. She hoped Karen gotten back to the TARDIS fine and knew the controls enough to pilot the TARDIS to the inn room. Ripley thought Karen could handle herself fine, but given that the monster has no problem consuming grown adults, it's enough for Ripley to reconsider her position.

"Oh, I hope she didn't land on the moon," Ripley frowned. She waited for Karen to come, but she didn't. Growing anxious, Ripley's about to leave the room and go find Karen, but she heard a faint sound. The sound of metal sheets rubbing against each other.

Before her very eyes, the TARDIS materialized in the centre of the room. Poking her head out, Karen exhaled happily as she stepped out of the TARDIS. "See, I told you I can do it!" Karen smiled at Ripley.

Ripley eyed her as she asks, "Nothing went wrong?"

Karen shook her head. She told Ripley she did what Matt would've done and somehow, the TARDIS knew where to go.

"How was the walk back to the TARDIS?" Ripley asks her.

Karen replied that it's fine, she didn't see or hear anything. She went back to the TARDIS and got in with the key just fine. Handing Ripley the key back, Karen admitted that she didn't see anything unordinary.

Sighing, Ripley placed the key around her neck as she stated that she's happy Karen retrieved the TARDIS and safe and sound.

"These days, you can never be to sure," Ripley frowned.

Looking around the homey room, Karen noted that she can smell the history of the inn. Ripley told her it's just residual smell from all the biscuits.

Getting up from her bed, Ripley went towards the TARDIS. She told Karen to get some sleep. Tomorrow, they'll go visit Allan West and go from there.

Pointing behind towards the bed Ripley sat on, Karen asked her, why wouldn't she sleep on the bed.

Ripley admitted to her the mattress is too soft and the TARDIS had a bed in one of the rooms.

Karen crossed her arms and asked, "Well, why don't we just stay in the TARDIS?"

Ripley responded, "If we keep going back and forth the TARDIS, someone's going to notice. It's already risky stepping out of it whenever we land somewhere as it is. I want to minimize the chances of someone getting wise."

It's already risky stepping out of the TARDIS somewhere. It's more when she and Karen keep stepping in and out of the TARDIS during an adventure. For now, they'll stay in the inn. With the TARDIS in their room, it should minimize the risks of someone noticing it.

"Well, what about the cleaning lady?" Karen brought up.

Ripley showed her the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign and gave it to her to put up on the door on the outside. With the sign in her hand, Karen asked Ripley about the plan for Allan West.

"If he's the monster, I don't think he wants people to know. Best we can do is look him over and get a good look. Then, we'll try the nice way of talking. If he won't reason. We'll move to the not-so-nice way of talking. If he won't reason, _then_. I'll beat him with my cane until I get bored," Ripley summed the plan for her.

Frowning, Karen mentioned the chance that Allan West isn't the monster.

If not him, then who or what the monster might've been?

Ripley assured her they'll figure it out. It's better if she doesn't think much about it until tomorrow and try to get a good night's rest.

Karen nods and watches Ripley enter the TARDIS.

Ripley located the room she stayed in before and threw up her legs and stared up at the ceiling that for a room, it's quite high. A small bit of it, darkened by the lack of light.

"Allan West, a bookstore owner, a monster," Ripley frowned as she thought about the potential suspect. It's not the first time a monster masked as a human, but it's not the only thing bothering her.

It's the location, too.

"What sort of monster are we dealing with?" Ripley frowned as she murmured while she rubbed her eyes. Lowering her hand, she pondered.

Perhaps tomorrow, they'll learned the identity of the owner that lost their driver's license. This is a small town, after all, someone's bound to say something.

Thinking it over, Ripley mulled over a theory. Tourists and natives, the monster won't eat. Someone undesirable, like a drugs dealer, pimp, anyone that a community such as this would've dealt with and wanted gone.

"Tourists going missing, gets more attention than you want," Ripley yawned. "Natives going missing, a frenzy."

Eating natives would've garnered unwanted attention. Eating tourists would've brought even more. An international incident in a small town, there'd be no room for error, the monster couldn't eat and if it's not masking as a human, it'll have a hard time escaping.

Someone like a drugs dealer, makes for a better target. Nobody weeps for a pimp who've beaten frightened women working for him. Someone even less desirable than _that_ , might've cause the monster to receive an award for doing a service in the eyes of the public.

All the theories combined, it made the monster not just any, a highly intelligent one. Usual monsters don't factor in logistics on hunting prey, they just hunt. An intelligent one, it'll do whatever necessary for it to remain in the town undetected.

It brought up reasons why a monster would've made Mayberry its home, if it wanted to hunt humans, a city would've made more sense. More people, more prey, less chances of exposure, and overall a better cover than a small town.

It didn't make sense. Then again, a lot of their adventures, never made any sense.

Drifting off to sleep, Ripley slept for a few hours before stirring from a nightmare. She pushed herself up, panting, her eyes groggily looking around as she panicked. Checking every corner of the room with her dark eyes, Ripley found she's alone. She rubbed her eyes and felt her heart, rattling in fear. Exhaling sharply, she attempted to relax in her bed.

Repeatedly, she told herself the same thing over and over. Until she drifted back to sleep and remained until she got up again and pushed herself out of bed. Hobbling out of the room she made her way towards the console room and towards the door.

Remembering what happened the last time, Ripley opened the door a little and called out to Karen, asking if she's in a "presentable" state.

She only heard mumbling and smelled food in the room. Opening the door, Ripley saw Karen, having gotten up and freshened up, eating the biscuits that Bella made and brought up.

"Rip, you have to try these," Karen tried to say as her mouth's full of the cheddar biscuits. Crumbs spilled over her shirt and she groaned, wiping them off with her napkin.

Ripley shook her head and declined. "I'm not really hungry," she tells Karen. "Look, I'm going to go freshen up, too, and we'll go find the bookstore, okay?"

Karen nodded and watched as Ripley disappeared into the loo. By the time Ripley stepped out, Karen's polished off her plate of cheddar biscuits and honey butter.

"Hm, I should take some for the road. The guys'll love it!" Karen wanted to take some with her on the way back to the shop.

Ripley reminded her she needed to remain mindful of anything and everything they bring into the TARDIS. She added, "I don't want crumbs all over the console, either. I'm sure you can find a recipe card."

Karen brought up, "But, I don't think we even _have_ cheddar!"

Ripley responds, "Well, make your own!"

The two left their room and Ripley locked the door.

Leaving the inn after Karen dropped off the plates and empty glasses, the two began walking.

It's a warm day, a slight breeze, there's birds chirping in the trees, and people slowly left their homes to leave for their jobs and errands.

Passing by people walking towards the café, Karen and Ripley overheard today and tomorrow's itinerary for the festival.

There's a competition going on tonight at the festival, a barbecue one, where contestants have to grill up cuts of chosen meat and winner takes home a trophy and $10,000. The winner's announced toward the end of the festival before it closes for the night.

Tomorrow's the eating contests where participants have to consume tones of chicken wings slathered in sauces under a certain amount of time. Whoever consumes the most chicken wings within a certain time, awarded a trophy and a cash prize, too.

The itinerary for the festival's posted on a cork board outside a drugs store where there's baking contests and a contest where contestants must make food using a chosen ingredient that the committee picked.

"All this, do you think the monster's striking again at all?" Karen worried. It sounded like the festival's packed to the brim with assorted events that it's possible the monster slips in undetected and takes someone for its next meal.

Ripley frowned and shook her head. She told Karen, "I'm not sure the monster's after the tourists and the natives."

She tells Karen about her theory and Karen nodded. It made sense, they hadn't heard anyone going missing, it must've been someone the town didn't like and wouldn't mind going away. Although, they doubted the town wanted them gone from it.

"What if he tries something?" Karen mentioned Allan West. She worried that if he's the monster, he'll do whatever it takes to keep them quiet.

Ripley assured her that if Allan West tried anything, he won't get very far. Ripley's got an arm that makes even the most terrifying monsters squeak in fear. If he tries anything, Ripley planned out make him think twice.

Hobbling beside Karen, she followed the white sidewalk up to a corner and saw a bookstore sign above the door. A. West's Bookstore.

"Okay, happy thoughts," Karen murmured as she opened the door for Ripley and she hobbled inside the bookstore.

There's three large aisles of books and the bookstore smelled heavily of old books. There's a suit of armor standing on the side of the cash register with an emblem on the shield that reflected their faces on it. Behind the counter near the door, there's diplomas from Cambridge University on the wall, awards, and shows Allan West as an academic.

Several dozen flags hung up on the walls above them, only one Karen and Ripley recognized, the flag of the United Kingdom. The others, they weren't familiar with.

Going up to the counter, there's a silver bell sitting in the centre of the counter, and the two looked at each other.

"Do we ring it?" Karen looked at Ripley.

Ripley looked around the bookstore. They needed to talk to Allan West and it's suspicious if two tourists wanted to talk to him specifically. However, if they're coming to look for books, it'll be easier for them to hide their reasonings for coming into the bookstore.

"We'll ring it and we'll tell him we're interested in looking for books. Art wants to be a writer, right, so, we'll look for books that help him. It's a start," Ripley went over the plan.

Using Arthur, they'll look for books to help him become a better writer. They'll use the excuse to talk to Allan and with careful wording, find out whether or not he's the monster.

Nodding, Karen watched as Ripley rung the bell and waited for Allan.

They heard someone stirring from the backroom and a tall slender man with shiny black hair came out, pushing up his thick rimmed glasses. He looked exactly like Oliver described him.

"Yes, what is it?" Allan looked between Karen and Ripley. He noticed them not being natives to Mayberry and felt relieved.

He tells them that he's none too fond of the Mayberry natives questioning him at every turn. Claiming that it's because of his academic background, Allan said that they often ask him nonsensical questions.

"As if people don't read a book these days," Allan sighs dejectedly while speaking.

He refrained himself from airing out his grievances further. He asked what the two wanted once again.

"Oh, uh, my boyfriend wants to become a writer, we're hoping you'd have books to help him," Karen spoke up as Ripley looked at Allan.

He's well-dressed, smelled of expensive cologne, accent far different from theirs and the people they talked to's accent, and overall a stark contrast from someone who lived in Mayberry.

Nodding, Allan walked from behind the counter and led them through the aisles. "What, uh, books do he intend to write?" Allan asked Karen.

Karen pulled her hair behind her ears as she replied, "He wants to start off something familiar, science fiction, you know, and he's talked about history inspired stuff for when he got his feet wet."

Arthur expressed writing their adventures as books. It's so outlandish nobody would've suspected any truth to his stories. He's seen plenty of authors make handsome livings on their own brand of books without having experienced traveling in the TARDIS, so he figured he can do the same but with his experiences. Then, when he had his fill, he'll move onto some history.

Allan's not too impressed with Arthur's choice of genre, but he's elected to help anyway. Only because if someone's going to write more "schlock" the least they can do is have proper grammar structure while they write it.

"Hm, if he's writing science fiction, he'll want some way to segment his ideas," Allan muttered under his breathe as he started grabbing books, almost in a trance, he didn't even pay attention to Karen and Ripley.

It gave them time to look at him further while he wasn't looking and they checked for signs of a monster in a man's skin. It's worth noting that his skin's not made of rubber or poly-based material. Just for measure, it didn't appear his skin's rotted in places or appear "loose".

No smell of rot or anything unpleasant, covered by the cologne given how much he drenched himself in it, and the two couldn't tell from a closeup if he's a monster.

When he turned around with a sizable stack of books, Allan asked if Arthur planned his characters. Karen replied he's been thinking day and night and Allan nods before going back to his trance, grabbing _more_ books.

His teeth, perfectly straightened and white, no sharp teeth, but he could've easily worn dentures. His face, sharp nose, high cheekbones, and green eyes, but nothing suggesting it's a monster underneath it.

Karen and Ripley moved away as Allan turned around with a larger stack of books and moved towards the front of the counter. He sat the books down and counted them, totaling _twenty-four_ books, ranging from guides, sample writings, and books that propelled new authors' careers.

Walking back to the counter, Karen, and Ripley's amazed at the stack of books.

Allan assured them, it's worth the price for _good_ writing. He disliked the newer authors coming out of the woodwork and he wanted _some_ semblance of some _competent_ authors. "I'm tired of the dreck coming out," he spat.

Sheepishly, Karen asked how much for the books. Dizzyingly, she and Ripley watched Allan count the books and read off their titles before crunching the numbers before their very eyes. "For them all, $250," Allan smiled.

While the two didn't understand the worth of the money they have sufficiently, they knew it's a racket. Unfortunately, to weed out the Mayberry monster, it's the price they pay, and Ripley can hide the books in her flat so customers won't see them.

Grabbing the money, Ripley placed the dollars on the counter for Allan. His slender arm reached out and grabbed the dollars. Counting them, he nods and shoved them into his cash register, before grabbing change. Approximately, $2.50, and Ripley looked at the silver coins in her hands, miffed.

She quickly dropped the change in with the rest of her cash and Allan stacked the books into a box. Plastic bags wouldn't been a wise thing to use with the books since some are heavy and others too wide for the bags to fit properly.

Noticing the box belonged to a wine company, it's a good guess what Allan preferred to drink whenever he was in a mood. He bought bulk, likely, and doesn't have many visitors to share the wine with. It'd explain why he smelled heavily of cologne.

Once he finished stacking the books, he pushed the box towards them with the receipt safely tucked into one of the books. "Have a good day and I do hope this helps him," Allan smiled. His smile seemed normal, not the kind that suggested saggy skin from a monster wearing a heavily warn suit. However, Allan's in his thirties, so the jury's still out.

Thanking him, Karen held the heavy box and Ripley held the door open. Walking out of the bookstore, Karen walked Ripley hobbling beside her. "Well, what do you think?" Karen asked Ripley.

Ripley pondered and suggested, "I don't think he's the monster."

Karen stared at her while she walked with the box. She inquired what led Ripley to assume that. Ripley pointed out, "He stands out, Kare."

A monster that eats people and looks like a person. It wouldn't want to stand out. It wants to blend in. In a town lax as Mayberry, Allan stands out. If he's the monster, someone would've easily spotted and ousted him. It made sense, Allan's not the Mayberry monster.

"But, why would he come to a town like this if he doesn't like the people here?" Karen brought up an interesting point.

Someone academic like Allan wouldn't dream of coming to a town like Mayberry unless there's altruistic reasons, which Allan didn't share, or humble upbringing, which Allan didn't have because he wasn't born in Mayberry.

It made no sense at all.

"I don't know," Ripley rubbed her chin. "Doesn't make any damn sense."

An idea crossed her mind. Allan probably wouldn't tell his life story to a bunch of tourists and he certainly won't tell to the natives. However, someone would've had to known _something_ about Allan.

"This town feeds on gossip, Kare, someone has to know about him. Even if he didn't have pleasant talks with people here, someone's been keeping tabs on him," Ripley pointed at her. "We'll go back to the festival tonight. Find someone that can tell us _exactly_ why he came down here, okay?"


	101. Monster of Mayberry Pt 5

Returning to the inn, Karen dropped off the box of books in the TARDIS while Ripley waited for her.

Rubbing her dark eyes, Ripley thought about people who would've known about Allan. He wouldn't possibly talk to an inn owner, but it's as good as a try as any. Pulling her dark red auburn hair behind her ears and pulling on her dark grey cardigan sleeves, she went towards the counter while Karen put up the books.

Ripley asked Bella about Allan, wondering if she'd know anything about him. Bella told her that she heard Allan came down here for research. She couldn't recall it off the top of her head other than it's important he's not disturbed under any circumstances outside business hours.

"Theo told me and I can't remember the babble he used other than something to do with a…" Bella tried to recall the conversation she had with her grandson. She eventually gave up and told Ripley she's better off asking him, herself.

"Where can I find him?" Ripley asked Bella.

Bella informs her that he's working at the festival tonight for the cooking competition and he's one of the chefs. He'll be in his tent, the Addy Laddies, preparing his entry.

Thanking her, Ripley turned to see Karen coming down the steps. Meeting with her, they left the inn out of earshot of Bella.

Ripley told Karen along the way towards the festival, they're looking for a tent called the Addy Laddies.

"His name is Theo, he's a contestant in tonight's competition, there's a good chance he's our source of information regarding Allan," Ripley informed Karen of the person they're looking for.

They haven't seen the monster yet, it's disconcerting, but Ripley believed there _is_ a monster and it hadn't left.

As for what Allan planned to do it with it, that's for them to figure out.

Making their way back to the festival, the two looked for the tent, smoke flared from the smokers and grills as the competition started. Contestants must prepare and cook whole pig and judging from the smoke bellowing from the top of the cooking areas, the contestants finished preparing their pigs.

Finding the tent, the duo entered, their noses assaulted by the smell of mustard, cayenne, cumin, and other spices used in the rubs.

"Hey, you can't be here, judges only," a man raised his injector towards them. Ripley told him they're looking for Theo and he lowered his injector.

He introduced himself as Theo and asked why they're here. Karen said that his grandmother told them that he'd know more about Allan.

"You came out here to ask me about him, why?" Theo's confused about the duo asking him about Allan, especially during a competition.

Ripley admitted Allan rubbed her the wrong way

"Ugh, yeah, he does that," Theo frowned.

Even though Allan's cordial with Theo, Theo couldn't help but feel like Allan's no more interested in talking to paint than to another human from Mayberry.

Ripley asked him why Allan talked to him. Theo told her he's working towards going to Cambridge It's the only reason why Allan talked to him in the first place. If he wasn't, Allan wouldn't talk to him.

"I don't understand why he'd come down here if he doesn't like it here," Ripley pointed out the oddity.

Theo told her that it wasn't Allan's first choice either, but he's only here for a little while. When he's done doing, whatever, he'll move on to whatever town he decided off a map.

Allan's been moving around a lot, this was his latest move. Allan didn't make plans to move yet, but it's possible he's moving out toward the end of the year.

"Did he tell you about what he's researching?" Ripley inquired.

Once or twice since he knew him, Theo tried to ask Allan about his research. Eventually by chance, Allan revealed that he's researching the possibility of a new species.

"New species?" Ripley blinked.

Theo nodded, his dreads bobbing up and down. He told her that Allan's keeping much of his research quiet as possible so nobody takes credit for his work. He's so secretive, it's a miracle he let it slip he's researching a new species.

"Do you know what it is?" Karen asked Theo.

Theo shook his head. He admitted he couldn't get Allan to tell him, he's so secretive of it, he wasn't sure. It must've been something big for Allan to take measures to keep his notes locked down.

"I thought, maybe it's a bird species," Theo shrugged as he suggested what sort of species Allan's researching.

He wasn't sure, but Allan's not going to tell him anything other than what books to read when he gets into Cambridge.

Going through a list of questions, Karen and Ripley found out that Allan almost exclusively comes out at night, and usually doesn't go home until four in the morning, which attributed to his grouchiness. He's known to drink wine, specifically imported wine, doesn't take to Californian branded wine, well.

He's known to use cologne to mask the smell of wine on his breath, it's expensive of course, but sometimes he swapped to another brand when he needed to cut back for budget reasons.

Which led to his habits.

Theo seen him go to lengths to obtain a lot of fresh ingredients and such, compared to a TV dinner that Theo at the night before, Allan ate like a king and acted like a prince.

As for social activities, Allan never dated anyone in the town, not that it'd matter, his personality would've made it impossible for even the patient Manny to deal with him.

He never had any company outside whoever dared to brave a visit to his bookstore. It's a miracle that it's even still open considering hardly nobody goes to it.

Good person's a stretch, but as far as Theo knew, he wasn't bothering anyone.

"Why do you care so much?" Theo inquired why the two wanted to know so much about Allan.

Karen thought off the top of her head and said they're investigating a case and they can't say much because of reasons.

It bought them enough time for Ripley to ask about any disappearances.

"Listen, there isn't much time, but I need to know, has anyone gone missing here recently?" Ripley inquired about any possible disappearances. "Preferably someone who might've vanished days or weeks ago."

Theo's taken aback at the question and Ripley used her CSS to mask them as investigators. They've been dispatched because there's probable cause of a disappearance in the area. They needed to ask questions and go from there. If they're mistaken, they'll leave, simple as that.

Reading off her CSS, Theo pondered as he admitted that there's someone that Allan talked to on a regular basis.

Hector Gonzalo, he's not exactly a star example of Mayberry. He's built like an ox, has a temper of an ox, and acts like an ox. He's the local dealer for people in Mayberry. As much tourism money the festival brings them, it's not enough to pull the town out of the woes that plague other towns before it. The festival is their only lifeline after the coal mine closed in the '60s and if anything happened to the festival, the town would've suffered extensively from it.

"He sometimes makes trips to other towns, you know," Theo frowned as he told them that Hector sold to other towns. The only reason he wasn't caught and charged, too long to explain without raising Theo's blood pressure.

Karen pointed at Theo as she suggested, "You think Allan's buying drugs?"

Theo mentioned that, no, he wasn't. For some strange reason, he's been asking favours from Hector, rather than drugs.

Asking what those were, Ripley learned that Hector's seen looking around in suspect areas, staying out late into the night until sunup, but not for drugs related reasons.

Theo only knew this because he bought marijuana from Hector the week before he gone missing. He sheepishly asked if they planned to write that in their report.

"We're investigators, not DEA," Ripley assured him that they're not going to report Theo's drug use as it's unrelated to their case.

Assured that he won't lose his chances in getting into Cambridge, Theo relaxed.

"He said something about looking for something and Allan's pissing him off. Allan's paying him to go on a goose chase and all that. I told him that he's bigger than Allan, so tell him to beat it. Nobody's going to arrest him any time soon. Said Allan's giving him hefty stacks just to look for something and if he doesn't get paid sometime soon, he'll pay a visit to his bookstore," Theo summed what he knew.

It started making sense on why Allan charged so much for the books the two bought. He's using the bookstore to fund whatever he needed from Hector. According to Theo, even Hector wasn't sure about it, but said he's getting tired of chasing leads. Since he's got ties to some important people in the town, no doubt, no one wanted the implications falling on them.

As such for a small town, Hector's a blemish and him disappearing wouldn't rouse too much a suspicion. Theo told them he's done that for a while, probably to hide the ill-gotten money somewhere that nobody would've found it.

"Does Hector use the pay phones?" Ripley asked Theo.

Theo shrugged and told her, everyone who couldn't afford a cellphone used a pay phone at some point. "Besides, like they say, use a landline, not a cellphone," Theo summed.

Karen raised a finger as she asked whether Hector's helping Allan with his research.

Theo admitted it'd make sense, Allan's not the one to do labour, but someone like Hector, easily capable. Though, Theo wasn't sure what would've happened if Hector discovered, whatever Allan's after, considering the laws of discovery and all that.

"We're taking too much of your time. Thank you for helping us and don't worry. It's only a plant. Good luck in the competition," Ripley thanked him for helping them and left with Karen so Theo can focus on his pig.

Talking to Karen, Ripley bounced theories with her.

Hector tried to call Allan, shortly before his untimely death, and that's what the TARDIS intersected. He's telling Allan that there _is_ a monster in Mayberry. Allan's theory's correct and he's searching for the monster, underhanded.

Allan's trying to use the monster as a breakout. He's keen on doing whatever it took to find the monster, dead or alive.

"What about what Oliver said, about him reacting to Allan?" Karen reminded Ripley about what Oliver said, about not able to enter the bookstore the few times.

Ripely frowned and mentioned that possibly, Allan's ulterior motives for wanting the monster might've caused him to look at people like paper, a means to an end, and if it doesn't pan out, toss them. While he'll normally look and act pretentious, when set off, the air around him changes and he's become a different man. Oliver's upbringing made him feel it strongly compared to others, which is why he wouldn't go into the bookstore on those occasions.

"It's happened before," Ripley told Karen. She glimpsed around the festival. "As for why he paced around his bookstore that day, no doubt it's about the phone call. He lost his Brutus."

Without Hector's help, it's made things impossible for Allan. Scrawny compared to Hector's appearance, he's no match for the monster that ate Hector. It meant that Allan's going to do whatever it took to get his monster and the extent he'll do it, something to worry about.

"It's strong enough to go after Hector," Ripley summed while she hobbled with Karen beside her. "It'll have no trouble going after Allan if it feels threatened."

Karen brought up that the monster's smart enough not to touch the natives and the tourists, why didn't it go after Allan after Hector?

"It probably didn't know," Ripley rubbed her chin. She mentioned that now they know the reason the monster won't touch the natives and the tourists. It knows that if did, the festival's in shambles, and the money that it brought for the town's gone. There's no recovery from that.

It's either a monster that's smart enough not to ruin a good thing _or_ it's a monster that treated Mayberry as its home and doesn't want to do anything to jeopardized the town's only livelihood.

"Yeah, but we haven't found it, yet," Karen poked Ripley.

Ripely flinched and nods. As far as Theo told them, Hector's the only one that went missing recently, and since there's nobody else with questionable characteristics that the town wouldn't rouse any suspicions if they'd gone missing, it put the monster in a peculiar position.

"Then again, we still don't know how long it's been here," Karen reminded Ripley that they've also hadn't figured out exactly how long the monster's been here.

If there were more than one people like Hector that dropped by the town, it's enough for the monster to pick and choose, it probably only needed a human once a while, so it's been in the town for a while.

"Town that only has a festival to provide it funds to weather the season, lack of opportunities and prospects outside the festival, sounds like a breeding ground," Ripley mused that despite what they felt from the town, there's still underlying issues prevailing in it.

Bleeding population from younger people moving to the cities for work. No fresh blood because of the lack of jobs and opportunities. Among other things, it's a good chance as any that the town's not so clean as they think it is. Probably cleaned up for the festival and once the festival's over, it's back to the routine until the next time.

"And that's why it doesn't touch them," Ripely summed as she glimpsed around. "It's got what it wanted."

A town with its own bed of problems, the perfect feeding ground for an opportunistic monster. It's hardly ideal for a monster to hunt in a town rather a large city. Made no sense at all. Unless there's an ulterior reason for it being here, too.

"So, Allan's not the monster. Hector's the one that called him. Now what?" Karen looked at Ripley.

Ripley pondered and became dumbstruck.

She finally mused after much pause, "Oh, of course, why didn't I think of it!"

Her eyes lit up. She chided herself for not thinking it sooner. Karen looked at her worryingly before Ripley told her.

"The TARDIS. If there's _anything_ in this universe that can tell us what we're dealing with, it's the TARDIS. You must go back and have a go at identifying our monster. Kare, I need you on this. I can't touch the controls, but you can, and gather whatever information you can," Ripley excitedly told her.

Karen listened and realized that if a trans-dimensional time machine can take phone calls, it can take samples too. She watched as Ripley dug the half-digested driver's license from her pocket and gave it to her. Pointing at it, Ripley said, "Now, I don't know what it could've been on the console, but if you can manage to park the TARDIS in the inn room, you can manage to find the identifiers, right?"

Since Karen didn't have any problems using the TARDIS, she probably could find buttons, switches, or levers that helped find out what type of monster they're dealing with.

Sheepishly, Karen asked if there's a possibility that Ripley's wrong and Karen can't find it and might make things worse. Ripley lightly touched her shoulder and said, "Kare, I believe in you."

Nodding, Karen took the driver's license and hurried out of the festival, leaving Ripley to survey it.

"Allan wants to capture you for his research," Ripley muttered under her breath. "The question I have is, do you know what he's doing?"

Wind from behind blew over her, sending her hair in a flutter, a wave of dark red shimmering in the sunlight as she deduced what they knew of the monster. There's a reason, she had to find it.

Ripely wondered if the monster knew that Allan's set on capturing it. Given that it's hiding in plain sight, it should've, but Allan's good at hiding his ulterior motives. Something Theo said still bothered Ripley. A new species. Plain sight. He wasn't the only one with ulterior motives.

"Of course," Ripley realized as she glimpsed around, cautiously.

It made perfect sense.


	102. Monster of Mayberry Pt 6

Looking around the festival, Ripley spotted a familiar face sitting by himself at the table. She went towards him and he saw her. He had a peculiar look on his face and she sat down across from him.

"Oh, hey," he didn't seem like the cheerful person like he was before.

Ripley inquired, "What's wrong, where's Manny?"

Oliver told her that Manny didn't want to come to the festival today. She said she didn't care for all the smoke from the grills.

Noting the look on his face, Ripley asked him what's wrong.

Frowning, Oliver looked to the plate of food he hardly ate and asked questions regarding the opposite sex.

It's evident that Oliver held feelings for Manny and he wasn't sure what to make of them.

"Does she know?" Ripely asked him.

He shook his head. He admitted to Ripley that he couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings to her. Embarrassed, he didn't even know how to tell her how much she meant to him, as a friend. He's known her for a couple of years and always listened to him whenever he needed someone to talk to. She's been nothing but kind and caring, a big heart.

While they didn't necessarily see eye to eye on things, it's the little things that made his heart flutter whenever they hung out together.

Ripley's not an expert on that sort, but she understood Oliver's feelings. He's in love with Manny and doesn't know how to show that.

Showing fear that Manny might reject him, Oliver's not sure if he should tell her or not.

Ripley comforted him. She explained, "Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith. Sometimes you'll stick the landing, but sometimes, you'll need a hospital visit. It doesn't mean you shouldn't try anything. The reward outweighs the risks, right?"

Oliver nodded as he frowned. He poked his plate with his fork as he wondered if Manny felt the same way. Ripley reminded him that if he wanted to know that, he'd have to ask her himself.

"What if she says no?" Oliver worried.

Ripley sighed as she helped Oliver. She explained that even if Manny said no to him, it showed that he tried. It'll hurt, but it's better than welling it up for who know's how long and live with regret. And if Manny said yes, then surely, it'd absolve his fears.

"What would I say to her?" Oliver asked Ripley.

Pondering, Ripley told him, "Well, I'd think telling her how much she means to you's a good start, don't you think?"

Telling Manny how much she meant to Oliver would've helped get his point across how much he liked her. Ripley encouraged Oliver to tell Manny the truth. Tell her how he really felt.

"I'd recommend telling her somewhere more discreet. If it doesn't go well, you'll at least reduce the risk of everyone knowing it," Ripley suggested that he pour his feelings out to Manny somewhere private so if it didn't pan out he'll have privacy. "And if it works out, well, you'll still have some privacy."

If it _did_ work out, at least Oliver and Manny would've had some privacy.

"Just be honest," Ripley encouraged him.

He looked nervous and Ripley pointed out that he's talking to her just fine. He reminded her that _she's_ not Manny. He doesn't any problems talking to Ripley because of that.

Sighing, Ripley assured him that everything's going to be fine. Take some time to think it over and work up the courage. He didn't want to risk losing out because he didn't think to profuse his love. Even if it didn't pan out, nobody can tell him he didn't at least try.

Agreeing with her, Oliver stopped poking his plate and said he'll go talk to Manny. She'll be at her place and if that's not private, he doesn't know what else. Though, he'll bring her somethings to help break the ice so-to-speak. He got up with his plate and thanked Ripley for helping him. Ripley gave a small smile to him as he left.

"Look at you, Cupid," Ripley muttered to herself. She wouldn't know what to do in that situation herself, but at least she gave some perspective to Oliver that'll help him.

She glimpsed around to see an alarming number of deputies walking through the festival. Normally, festivals like this would've had a few working securities, but nearly an entire sheriff's department roused her curiosity.

Getting up, Ripley hobbled towards an onlooker and asked them what's going on. The onlooker told Ripley that the deputies were looking for someone, they didn't know who.

Watching the deputies, they started asking people. She overheard them asking if they seen someone matching Allan's description and she ended up asking a wandering deputy what's going on.

"Sorry ma'am, I can't say anything," the deputy told her.

With her CSS, she got him to admit that they received a warrant for Allan West. He's suspected of stealing a body from a morgue from the county over and they've identified him via tapes around the parking lot of the morgue.

The warrant went live early in the day and they've now just executed it.

"You're kidding!" Ripley winced.

As if it didn't complicate the situation further!

The deputy nodded. "They have a warrant for searching his house, too, they're going through it as we speak," he informed Ripley.

Allan stole a body not too long ago and the police from the county over released footage of him in the act to the sheriff's department here. They planned to arrest him and bring him to the sheriff's department where he'll be charged for breaking and entering and robbery.

They think he stowed the body in his house somewhere, hence the warrant.

"Is he dangerous?" Ripley inquired the deputy regarding Allan. The deputy warned that they're treating him as such because in the video, he's using a pistol to break the glass of the backdoor behind the morgue. They don't know if he still has it, but they're aware he didn't have any registered under his name.

The deputy excused himself as he went to ask the other patrons if they've seen Allan. He wasn't at the house nor his bookstore, but they're sure he hadn't left Mayberry.

"Wonderful," Ripley rubbed her eyes. "Bloody wonderful, as if I don't have any more problems!"

Pulling on her long sleeves she hobbled towards the entrance of the festival, she'll go back to the TARDIS, find Karen, and figure out what to do.

Hurrying, she felt her knee nearly give because of her pushing her limit, but she didn't stop until she got to the inn and hurried to their room.

Entering the TARDIS, she sees Karen looking at the monitor above the console. On the screen, there's multiple windows and one of them showed the DNA on the driver's license. It belonged to Hector.

"Kare, we've got a problem," Ripley panicked as she looked at Karen.

Karen turned her head towards her. Ripley informed that Allan stole a body from the morgue and they issued a warrant for his arrest.

"What's he doing?" Karen, baffled, asked while Ripley hobbled towards the monitor and looked at it.

Ripley looked at the DNA, it showed Hector's and there's another window showing them another set of DNAs, from the salvia. It's slightly deteriorated from the elements but it had traces of barbecue, specifically, beef. There's traces of macaroni and cheese in the salvia, too.

"Allan's not the sort to eat that," Ripley pointed out that because of his stuffiness, he wouldn't dare dream of eating what he would've considered low-class food.

Ripley poked her and gestured. She repeated, "What's he doing?"

Looking at the screen more, Ripley said, "He's going to bait our monster."

If it's strong enough to overtake Hector, it's not going to be easy. Allan's using the body he stole to lure it out. He probably would've taken the entire body with him to trap it, but by then, it's too late. The warrant for him went live and he couldn't go back to his home.

Looking at the results of the analysis, Karen noted the salvia's not human, obviously. Partial analysis showed the stomach enzymes as strong as a Komodo dragon's, if not more. It's only possible for the driver license to remain intact if the monster hacked it up.

"Rip, if he can't get the body, what's he going to do?" Karen panicked.

Allan's at the point where he'll do whatever he can to get his monster. If pressed, he'll do whatever it took to get another body to lure it.

"He's going to bait one way or another," Ripley turned away from the screen and hurried towards the door. She turned her head when Karen pointed at the monitor, the TARDIS completed the analysis on the salvia completely. It's from a _vorax sempiternus_ or in layman's term, a man eater. Karen tried to use the console to found out more, but the index for the species is too long to read, but she read they look no different from humans.

The only real telling is their abnormally large hands, sharp teeth they'll hide, and their inability to consume human food. When forced they'll eat it, but they don't gain any important nutrients.

A grown _vorax sempiternus_ only needed a human every other week. Given how long-ago Hector's been gone, the _vorax sempiternus_ 's likely to have a craving.

"We don't know who it is!" Karen reminded Ripley.

Ripley gestured with her hand for Karen to follow her as she stated, "I think I know who it is. Come on, hurry, we don't have time!"


	103. Monster of Mayberry Pt 7

Elsewhere…

Manny checked her cellphone, but she hadn't received a message back from Oliver. The festival's over and he mentioned wanting to come by and see her. He never showed and he's not answering his phone.

It's not like him to go without replying to her texts or call her back. He's rather studious in that regard.

She sat in her chair, looking at her phone screen, it's been a few hours since he texted her.

Not wanting to fuss, Manny wanted to give Oliver time. She figured something came up and he didn't get back to her. In the distance she heard sirens and got up from her chair.

Going towards the window, she saw four cruisers going past her home. It's abnormal to see this and she gotten worried.

With her phone, she called Oliver's neighbor, Jennifer, and asked if he came home. He never did and Jennifer asked what's going on, she's seen two cruisers speed past her home.

"I don't know," Manny frowned.

She hung up and held her long finger over her mouth as she paced around her living room.

Manny didn't want to panic, but it's concerning that there's been an uptick of cruisers going by homes.

Mayberry's never had that happen before.

Manny nearly leapt when she received a text message from Oliver. He said to meet her at the burnt down farmhouse.

"Why?" Manny texted him.

He never responded and not even to her call.

Lowering her phone, she frowned. She grabbed her things and rushed out of home. She knew how to get to the farmhouse, even in the dark.

Searching for Oliver, Manny followed a path towards the burnt down farmhouse. It's dark and there's no light but the moon in the sky. She didn't have a flashlight to her name and she wasn't worrying about one. Stopping, she noticed blood on the ground and followed it. Running, she followed the blood towards the burnt down farmhouse in the distance, pitch black against the blue night sky.

She reached it within minutes and pushed her way into the former den and froze.

Looking around the burnt down farmhouse, Manny frowned. She smelled the old char of the wood, and heard the wood groan as she walked across the floors. Looking around there wasn't anyone else here but her. As she walked, she heard the floorboards behind her creek and she turned her head in time to see someone coming up behind her.

She struggled with her would-be assailant, but gained an upper hand. She pushed him away from her and turned around fully to see someone she never thought to see.

"West?" Manny blinked as she looked at him. He struggled to right himself as he reached for his gun, a pistol, and pointed it at her. Manny became defensive as Allan kept her where she stood as she looked at him. "What the hell's going on here?"

Allan informed her, "It intrigues me that you're capable of blending in with the others. I always wonder, how does it feel when you walk among us, what do we smell like to you?"

Manny eyed him wearily as she asked what he meant. He laughed at her question and shook his head. He explained that he knew what she is and she looked at him funny.

"Oh, you don't have to lie to me, my dear, I know what you are. You see, I've been studying your like for a while now. It's the first time I've contacted one," Allan told Manny that he's been studying her and her "people"

Cautiously, Manny looked around the burnt farmhouse, it's structurally unsound, one wrong move and the remaining boards come down and kill them. She looked down to Allan and shook her head. She retorts his assertion, "You're crazy!"

Allan only chuckled at Manny. Pushing up his glasses, he smiled and the smile sent a shiver down Manny's spine. Uneasy, Manny tried to step backwards, but Allan kept her where he wanted her, and she tried to talk him down as he pointed the gun at her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Manny gestured.

She watched as Allan chuckle and shook his head. He coolly told her that she can lie to him all she wants, it's not going to work, he _knows_ what she really is. Manny uncomfortably looked around and glimpsed to Allan reaching into his messenger bag and pulled out a freshly cut heart he procured from an unsettlingly means. It's fresh that blood covered his hand as he held it up before Manny as she's aghast at the sight.

"West, what the hell?!" Manny panicked as she looked at the heart in his hands. It's been surgically cut and Manny winced when she smelled the blood. Manny reasserted that Allan's insane, but he shook his head at the mere insult.

He asks Manny, "Can you smell it?"

Manny winced at he held the heart towards her. She heard, "It's making you hungry, isn't it?"

The sight of the heart made Manny uncomfortable as she looked at it. She couldn't fathom what Allan did to obtain the heart and the implications that followed. "Allan, they're going to arrest you!" Manny tried to get him to reason.

Allan chuckled and told her that it's not possible. If the police came and arrested him, they'd have to arrest her, too.

"Hector wasn't my choice, but I can't do much on my own. What did he taste like when you ate him?" Allan interrogated Manny.

Looking at the heart in his hand, Manny's appalled. She shouted at him he's going to jail for what he did and he chuckled once more.

"You can deny it, but it's not helping your case," Allan dryly told her. He noticed her looking at the heart as he slowly moved it back and forth. "Does it make your mouth water, what does it smell like to you, what does it _taste_ like?"

He showed the heart to her, trying to get a response from her, and she's still appalled at him.

Growing irate with her, Allan raised his voice as he shouts, "I know what you are!"

Growling, Manny showed her teeth proper. They're akin to shark teeth, long and razor thin. She's fed up with Allan and at this point, gave him plenty of chances to relent. He wouldn't. Now, she showed him what he wanted to see. The Monster of Mayberry.

Allan's elated to see her sharp teeth as he threw the heart at her, expecting her to catch it, but she wasn't inclined to eat it.

Manny knew that Allan probably drugged it to keep her under control. She can tell the heart's not as fresh as he might've claimed it. The more she smelled the more she knew that it's from a cadaver he kept near his wine. He probably snuck it into his house late at night while the neighbors' busy watching reruns of "Price Is Right."

As she smelled the heart, she smelled something else, something familiar. She winced when she recognized it as Oliver. A low growl came from her as she demanded to know what Allan did to Oliver.

"I needed bait. You see, I knew you wouldn't come to me without provocation. It wasn't hard. All I had to do was threaten you to get him riled up. Bit big than I expected, but I managed," Allan callously told Manny how he kidnapped Oliver, knowing Manny's not far behind.

Seeing Oliver unconscious only made Manny's blood boil. Seeing what Allan done to him, only started making her gnash her teeth as her eyes narrowed on Allan with the intent on ripping him to shreds. She wasn't hungry yet, but he's an exception to her rule.

She saw Oliver laying on the ground, his hand over his stomach, blood seeped through his cotton shirt. The sight of him made her want to run right towards him, but Allan kept her at bay with the gun.

"How did you know it was me?" Manny inquired how Allan deduced she's not human.

Allan explained that for the longest time, he thought her like was monstrous in appearance. It never crossed his mind that her like looked and acted like humans. He only started connecting the dots when Hector disappeared.

"That brute would've turned tail and run if it's a giant monster with gangly arms and a wide set of teeth. He wouldn't run from a woman like you. Face it. You ate him," Allan summed.

Manny made it clear that Hector deserved it. He's hurting the citizens with his drugs and nobody did anything because they're either afraid or part of his scheme. As far as she knew, she did a public service.

"Hah, a sentimental monster, who would've thunk it!" Allan mused at the idea that a _monster_ of all things, ate a drug dealer for the health of the town. It sounded too much like a movie plot for children.

Manny asserted that Hector wasn't going to change his ways. He'll keep peddling his drugs until he's had his fill of money and moved on. She also knew that Allan's been onto her. When she stalked Hector that night, he blabbed that Allan didn't pay him enough to look for the monster.

"Surprised you didn't come after me," Allan's surprised that despite this knowledge, Manny wouldn't come after him. Seeing that he's a threat to her existence. Manny scoffed and told him he's no more a threat than to himself.

"There's a difference between me and you, West: I have to eat humans. I can't help it. You're a human hurting your own for profit. If there's any real monsters in this world, it's you!" Manny called out Allan's attempt on using Oliver to get Manny for his own gain. She indeed ate humans, but due to her physiology, she's unable to eat anything else. She's forced to eat humans to live. Allan didn't have an excuse for doing what he did. He's only doing this for money.

Allan chuckled as he pointed out that for humans, they do this regularly, hurting each other for money, it's what they do. Him using Oliver for his part, no different than what people do. Manny objected and he reminded her, "Well, you can always tell the authorities that you're a monster who eats people, although I don't think it'd go well."

He reminded her that humans would've think she's crazy and lock her up, the world would've painted her as a cannibal, but if they discovered the truth behind her, they wouldn't hesitate killing her outright and then hunt her brethren.

"Yeah and what's going to happen when they find out what _you_ did?" Manny retorts as Allan chuckles. He shakes his head as he held the gun up to her face. He told her that he planned to pin the murders on her. If she's not willing to work with him, he'll do everything he can to ensure she'll never escape the confines of a cell, if that.

Allan planned to use Manny for his own research and much more. With her presence, it'll propel his career to the highest ranks in the academic world and more.

Manny protested, saying even if she did, he'd still throw her under the bus when the going got tough or if he found a new venue that's less strenuous than leashing her.

Allan responds with, "The cost of doing business."

He kept her in place with his gun as she stood there, agitated. She started exposing more of her razor-sharp teeth, getting to the point of launching herself at him.

She shook her head, trying to keep calm, as she warned him with a growl, "If he dies, West. I'll hunt you to the end of your days!"

Allan's enthralled to see her react the way she did. He likened her to a composed beast that hasn't showed itself proper.

Seeing Oliver laying on the ground's enough for her to become furious at the shamelessness Allan showed.

She's about to strike when she heard footsteps behind her, two, one favoring one leg over the other.


	104. Monster of Mayberry Pt 8

Allan saw her react and realized there's a snag in his plan.

Cocking his pistol, Allan muttered that he'll have to deal with them, first. He'll take their bodies as food for Manny to last her until he figured out how to market her. Oliver, he planned to save for last.

Karen and Ripley made their way through the burnt doorway to see the gun pointed at them.

"We know what you did, West," Ripley warned him. "The police's coming!"

She held Karen behind her, creating a buffer as Allan focused on her.

Allan made it abundantly clear that he planned on forcing Manny to work for him. If she wouldn't, he'll pin every murder on her. She wouldn't tell the police what she is. They'll have her in the chair easily.

"I'm surprised you'll help it," Allan's shocked that Ripley and Karen intended to help Manny. Manny's surprised too, but Ripley called out Allan for his wickedness.

"You're not getting away, West," Ripley warned him.

Allan thought otherwise as he held a finger over the trigger. Ripley kept Karen behind her as she stared down Allan.

"There's three of us and only one of you, West, you're not winning," Manny warned him.

He pointed the gun at her as he stated that he already did. Informing Manny that because he knew what she was, he's won. Manny dryly told him he'll have to convince an entire committee that there's an existence of a new species that looks suspiciously human.

Agitated, Allan's finger slowly pushed on the trigger, pointing it towards Manny's head. He stated that if Manny wouldn't cooperate, he'll kill her, and present her body to the committee. They'll see for themselves that he's right.

"It's your choice, you either do as I tell you or he won't last the night!" Allan threatened her.

Standing in front of Ripley and Karen, Manny shielded them both as she started advancing towards him. There's no patience left. There's no more room for talking. He's lost that.

"Stay back!" Allan sputtered as he held the pistol towards her. "I'll shoot!"

Manny dryly replied, "You couldn't shoot to save your life, you little worm!"

He fired shots into her abdomen and it did nothing to deter her as she advanced towards her, her arms outstretched as she's nearing him, intent on killing him.

Allan continued to fire, but the billets did nothing to deter Manny. It only made her angrier. Cowardly, he pointed the gun towards Oliver and threatened to kill him unless Manny let him go.

Manny stopped advancing as she saw him point the gun at Oliver's head. She heard Allan tell her that he has only one bullet left and he'll shoot Oliver in the head, killing him instantly.

"It's me or him," Allan challenged her.

Looking at Oliver, Manny's eyes softened. She heard his heartbeat, steady, but weakening, and she growled at Allan. "This isn't over, West," Manny made one last threat as Allan turned tail and ran out of the burnt down farmhouse, leaving Manny to rush to Oliver's side.

"Ollie," Manny whispered as she caressed him in her arms. She felt his pulse as she begged Ripley and Karen to call 911. With Oliver's cellphone, they're able to get a hold of dispatch. The ambulance would've arrived within fifteen minutes.

Karen knelt near Oliver and Manny and checked his wound. She deduced that the bullet didn't hit any major organs and that as long as she kept pressure on the wound, he'll be fine.

Manny helped Karen carry Oliver out of the burnt down farmhouse near the road. It'd be safer for him out in the open than in the burnt down farmhouse. With it falling apart as it is, no doubt the trampling of feet from the deputies and the EMTs would've caused it to collapse further, endangering them.

Once Oliver's safely out, Manny returned to talk to Ripley in private, out of earshot of Karen.

Ripley knew. Manny could see it in her eyes. Her secret's out. Years of practice and hardship, lost.

Ripley eyed the weary Manny. Shaking her head repeatedly, Manny closed her eyes and exhaled. Manny asked, "Do you intend to kill me?"

Realizing Manny didn't have a choice in the matter, Ripley shook her head. Manny frowns as she asks, "What are you going to do?"

Ripley admitted that once they made sure Oliver pulls through, they'll leave. Allan's escaped and it's become a police matter. They're not in the best position to impersonate anymore authority figures when actual authority would've seen through their ruse.

"Believe me, I never wanted to eat humans. All my life I've wished for the day I didn't have to decide who to hunt. I know now that day won't come. My dad's right, I am what I am. I can't change who I am, but I can at least change how I hunt," Manny mournfully told Ripley that she never wanted to eat humans. She liked them, Oliver especially. Unfortunately, due to her species' dietary needs, she can't suffice exclusively on human food. She'll grow weary, sick, and feral if it went too far. It's a necessary evil to eat humans.

When asked why Manny didn't eat dead humans. Manny pointed out that humans have an unusual need to preserve their dead. To the point in injecting them with harmful chemicals and burying them in caskets. Finding this strange, Manny called it out, saying, "What're you people going to do, dig them up every year?"

There's always cadavers, but they're far and between. Manny's not risking her life trying to steal from a university's meat locker. Stealing from a funeral home's difficult too, because of the cameras and the chances the body's already prepared for burial.

It's difficult for Manny to find bodies readily available and with the fact that she can't just scoop bodies from crime scenes, she's forced to hunt living humans.

Ripley shrugged and said humans tend to cling onto their loved ones, long after their deaths. Manny sighs and shakes her head, glimpsing to her wounds. She heard Ripely asking her if she needs medical assistance, too. "Nah, I'll live. Perks of eating your kind, my body regenerates itself. I'll be fine within a few hours," Manny declined seeking help. She frowned as she worryingly asked, "Is Oliver going to be okay?"

Ripley assured her that since Karen's boyfriend was a former nurse, his training rubbed off on her and her experience would've given Oliver a fair shot at surviving his gunshot wound. When he wakes up, he'll have to explain what happened involving Allan.

Stealing a body from the morgue, assault, attempted murder, among other things, Allan won't get far. Considering the public won't know a thing about Ravani, it wouldn't take long before he's branded as a loon and tossed into prison.

Ripley asked if Manny wanted to see Oliver, but she shook her head at this.

"He wants from me what I can't give him," Manny admitted to Ripley. She looked to the ground guiltily as she explained that because she's Ravani and Oliver's a human, she's incompatible with him.

It's dangerous if she stayed with him intimately. Every kiss is like a tease, a sample, every touch, or caress is a step towards mauling him. Even if Manny resisted, she didn't want Oliver to live with the fact she needs to eat humans, dead or alive.

"I can't ask that from him. It isn't right. He deserves to be happy, but I can't give him that. He'll make a human girl's day, I'm sure. I only hope she's as loving as he's been to me. If I could change my fate, I would've."

Even though Manny loved Oliver, she's a different species and one that poses a threat to him. He didn't deserve the burden. Happiness and love, it's what he deserved for being the kindest human Manny ever met that she never dreamed of hurting him. He wouldn't get that being with Manny. All he'd get for his trouble, forced to keep a dark secret from the world.

"He doesn't deserve to live that life," Manny asserted. "And that's why I need your help."

Manny didn't want Oliver to find out that she's a Ravani. For all intents and purposes, to him, she's a human. However, she couldn't bear to tell him otherwise. While he might've been accepting of her, it's still too much to ask from him.

Ripley listened to her pleas and agreed to help her, only because Manny genuinely wanted Oliver's happiness above else. She agreed with Manny's concerns. Even if they lived happily together, there's still an elephant in the room. Oliver might've been willing to compromise just to be with her, but he'd be an accessory, and even the most loved have breaking points.

"What do you want me to do?" Ripley inquired what Manny wanted her to do.

Manny replied, "He passed out. Doesn't know what happened tonight. You tell him, I died. He's probably not going to believe you. But I know you can falsify it so it looks like I'm dead. If he asks to see my body, convince him there's nothing left."

She instructed Ripley to tell Oliver that Allan killed her. Shot her dead and during the struggle, caught the farmhouse on fire, again. There's nothing left of the body, not enough for a proper funeral. Manny knew Ripley had a way to do it and trusted her to embellish.

It's not the easiest thing Ripley did, but she understood why Manny wanted it this way.

"Don't you want me to tell him anything?" Ripley asked if Manny wanted her to pass along a message to Oliver. Shaking her head, Manny said she didn't want the words to haunt him. Just tell him she died instantly.

Nodding, Ripley gave her word that Oliver won't know Manny's alive.

Manny smiled weakly to Ripley. "You're not bad yourself. Thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt. Sorry for the problems I caused. I never wanted it to get out of hand. Really," she told Ripley.

Ripley replied it wasn't her fault. Manny frowned and responded that it was her fault. It's her appetite that got her in this mess. Ripley reminded her even if she didn't eat Hector, Allan would've found out she was the monster one way or another. Upset, Manny admitted that he probably would've stalked her if she tried to leave for another town.

Gesturing with her hand, Ripley asks, "Why didn't you move to a city, why a town?"

Manny rubbed her eyes as she looked down to her wound as red blood gushed from it. Holding a hand firmly over it, Manny told Ripley, "I've been in cities all my life and I gotten sick of them. I just wanted to live peacefully."

The life of the Ravani's difficult and lonesome. From an early age, Manny learned from her family that there's no living among the humans. Not with their appetite. The only solemn peace she had was that when she hunts humans, they're not good humans. Bad humans who hurt other humans and animals. Humans that other humans wouldn't mind going missing. In her mind, for every bad human she ate, a good human wouldn't have to suffer from them.

Because Ravani eat humans, there's no communities of them. One person going missing, it's nothing to sneeze at, more than one in short span of time in the time frame of a Ravani community, someone's bound to notice. It'd be dangerous and their cover blown. At an age acceptable to humans, the Ravani expel their children to live among the humans in other parts of the world. There's no set home for a Ravani. Nomadic since their inception, they'll move to parts of the world and temporary live in those parts until they're forced to move again. When they inevitably mate with each other and produce more Ravani, once more, they'll rear their young until the acceptable age to expel them. So they too, lead the life of the Ravani. It's a cycle that won't end soon.

With the prevalent of technology, this started proving difficult. Cellphones, handheld cameras, they're starting to catch on, and that in turn makes hunting humans trickier. It's not their best interest stirring the populace when some news channel shows them on the 9o'clock news. Yet, most Ravani have made home in the likes of India or somewhere else with a sizable population and lack of coverage.

While considered cruel to humans, Ravani have no choice. They need humans to live. In their line of thinking, there's plenty of humans compared to Ravani, so what's it matters when a few dozen go missing every once a while. It's not like anyone's going to care if a druggie or an abusive ex goes missing. Yet, humans valued theirs and others lives more than any other. Cat and mouse, Ravani are always a step ahead when dealing with their urges.

For Manny, she just wanted to live in a town, away from the hustle and bustle of the cities. She knew very well of the difficulties hunting in a smaller area, but she just wanted to live like a human. Just once, she wanted to forget that she was born a Ravani and experience life through the lens of a human.

Allan ruined those chances. A poisoned chalice, he made sure that even if he couldn't get Manny, she won't ever life comfortably in the town again. It's not possible and she frowned as she realized this.

"What's going to happen to you?" Ripley inquired as Manny looked up to her.

Manny sighed and said, "Suppose I'll move on. Go back into the city. Change my name, my everything. Try to live life again."

As plain as can be, Manny planned to move on to another part of the country and stick to the cities. The chances of living in a small town, torpedoed. She'll change her name and appearance, resurface, and start her life anew. It's not the first time she done it, but before, it was her choice. Now, she had no choice. Tonight, is her last night as Manny Murphy. Tomorrow, she'll be someone else.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" Ripley sheepishly asked a she blinked. Manny replied there's nothing she can do. At the end of the day, she's a man eater. Humans would've never let her or her people live among them freely if they knew about their existence.

Curious, Ripley asked how many Ravani exist in the world. Manny responded she wasn't sure herself. She knew her family made up eight, but other than that, she's not sure. She knows they're hidden among the populace at large, reinventing their appearances and stories, trying to avoid detection. It'll be a once in a blue moon when she meets another Ravani.

"Where're your people from?" Ripley showed interest about where Manny's people came from. Manny confirmed her suspicion. "Dad always said mom looked down on us every night. I think he was trying to make me feel better about losing her. Cancer. Really, I don't know why your people wanted to go up there so bad," Manny told her their origins. Apparently, Ravani once thrived on the likes of Mars and the Earth's moon, but decided to migrate to Earth due to famine and their worlds changing. Humans fit the bill for their dietary needs and went from there.

"We square?" Manny weakly raised her hand as she wanted to know if Ripley's genuinely okay with her explanation. Nodding, Ripley affirmed that she planned to keep Manny's secret and fake her death. She stopped and became curious.

"Say, you tracked Oliver pretty well, helluva nose," Ripley pointed out that Manny found Oliver without a hitch. Manny sheepishly explained Allan used his cellphone to goad her into coming to the farmhouse. She accepted the compliment all the same, though. She explained that part of being Ravani's having stronger senses than humans. Dogs' sense of smell pales in comparison to a Ravani's. It helped she spent so much time around Oliver that she knows what he smelled like. She admitted she smelled Ripley and Karen the first time they met and became heavily confused.

"I'll admit, you humans smell the same to me, covered differently, but all the same. However, you two happen to be my first exception to the rules. I was wondering why you smelled differently," Manny tells Ripley that she figured something was off between the two because of their smells. Humans she's encountered smell the same, but Ripley and Karen, smelled differently. Interestingly, Ripley smelled differently from Karen. Unique.

Ripley frowned as Manny shrugged. She glimpsed around before telling Ripley that it's time for her to leave, the ambulance and officers' on their way. She thanked Ripley for helping her and assured her that if they ever came across her again, Manny won't eat them.

"I'll eat every prick, sure. But I don't eat people like you. It's a respect thing. You have my word and uh, good luck," Manny promised Ripley before turning her head and making her way out of the burnt farmhouse.

She disappeared into the darkness and Ripley left to check on Karen and Oliver. Oliver's stable for the most part and Karen said that from her understanding, the bullet didn't hit an important organ. Looking past Ripley, Karen inquired what happened to Manny.

"I'll explain it to you when we get back. They're coming," Ripley chose not to reveal Manny's plan until after they returned to the TARDIS. In accordance to Manny's wishes, she set fire to the farmhouse again, making sure that it bought her time to flee.


	105. Monster of Mayberry Pt 9 (Final)

The fire raged as the police and ambulance came down the dusty road with their lights blinding Ripley and Karen's eyes.

Within minutes of pulling up, Oliver's loaded into the ambulance and it pulled away. Karen and Ripley gave their statements to the police. Their CSSs helped ease the issues and they're allowed to visit Oliver in the hospital once he's cleared.

The officers led them away from the burning farmhouse and they left the area for the hospital.

There, they waited for hours until the doctor came and told them that they'll be allowed to visit him after the police take his statement.

Once they left, it was Karen and Ripley's turn. Entering the room, Oliver's eyes looked up at them. He greeted them, groggy. Looking past them, Oliver asked where Manny was. He became worried because of Allan, but Ripley didn't say anything.

"Kare, I'm kinda hungry, go fetch me something from the machines," Ripely instructed her. Karen's flabbergasted, but Ripley prodded her to go and get her something. Slowly nodding, her red hair bobbing, Karen left to get something for Ripley.

"Where's Manny?" Oliver asked Ripley.

Ripely went towards him as she softly told him, "She's dead. She didn't make, I'm sorry. There was nothing we could've done."

Oliver's eyes lit up with panic and fury. He demanded to know where Manny was, but Ripley shook her head. She showed him her CSS, showing a report. Manny Murphy, aged 26, dead at the scene from a gunshot wound through the heart. Allan set fire to the farmhouse to cover his tracks. There's not enough for a proper funeral.

Ripely saw his eyes, his bulbous eyes, they welled until he started weeping and fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He gave back the CSS and covered his face as he cried out Manny's name.

"I'm sorry," Ripley frowned.

"That bastard!" Oliver cursed Allan. "Damn him. Damn him!"

Ripley handed him a box of tissues as he tried to wipe away the thick tears and mucus from his face.

"I-I was going to tell her," he sniffled. Ripley slowly nodded as she replied, "I know."

It's a cruel thing to do to him, to make him think that Allan killed Manny. That there's nothing left of her body to bury. Ripely didn't want this either, but she gave Manny her word. She also agreed with Manny. Despite that Manny loved Oliver, it wasn't meant to be. It'll hurt Oliver for a while and he'll blame himself and Allan, but eventually he'll learn to move on from Manny and find someone else. A callous thing to say, but it's for his own good.

"It's not fair!" Oliver wept.

Ripley listened to him air his pain until Karen came into the room with a bag of crisps and stopped to see Oliver bawling.

Karen was about to ask, but Ripely kept her from asking her question. It wasn't the right time to ask.

It took two hours before Oliver's finished three whole boxes of tissues and cleaned his face. Visibly upset, he shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't understand why Allan hurt her and Ripely told him that they weren't sure, but the police were on his heels. He'll get what's coming to him, to be sure.

Karen and Ripley spent time with Oliver before Ripley deemed that Oliver's alright, for the most part.

She left with Karen, allowing a nurse to tend to Oliver who remained distraught.

The duo made their way back to their room at the inn and talked in the TARDIS.

"What the hell?" Karen poked Ripley.

Ripley exhaled sharply, "She wanted this, Kare. I gave her my word. I kept it. Oliver's going to hurt for a while, but he'll move on. It's our nature. It'll hurt, but we'll get over it."

Running a hand through her dark red auburn hair, Ripley told Karen the truth like she promised. Manny's still alive, but due in part to her nature, she couldn't stay in Mayberry. She'll be under a new name and appearance by the time they'll ever come across her again.

"But she could've told him goodbye," Karen winced at Ripley's explanation on why she lied to Oliver. Ripley sighed as she told Karen that she didn't want Oliver to follow her. "She believed he's better off with a human, not a Ravani," Ripley summed.

Karen frowned as she looked to the ground briefly. Looking up, she asked about Allan. Since they're not going to track him down, he'll crop up somewhere else, and probably try to hunt another person like Manny.

Ripley chewed on the bottom of her lips before she told Karen that Allan won't bother anyone ever again. His work's too ludicrous for the general public to believe and nobody liked him that they're not going to champion him when the police go through his belongings.

"What's going to happen to Manny?" Karen wondered.

Ripley frowned as she replied, "She'll live. It'll hurt her more than it does him. But she'll live."

No doubt Manny will think about the what ifs while she lives her new life elsewhere. The only silver lining she'll have would've been that Oliver would've eventually moved on with his life and settle down with someone else, another human.

"What about Allan?" Karen asked.

Ripley slowly blinked as she sighed. Allan's escaped and in hiding. From not only Manny, but the police, he'll have to leave everything behind if he wanted a chance to escape. She would've tracked him down, but it's not their fight anymore. If anything, Allan would've gotten his comeuppance.

"We done what we set out to do. We found the monster. It's not a monster. It's a man," Ripley decreed their latest adventure came to an end.

The monster wasn't the monster they thought it was. Instead, it was a human man who wanted to use a principled monster for his own use and he was willing to kill his own to do it.

Motioning with her hand, Ripley watched as Karen moved her hands over the console and sent them back to the Odds & Ends. Upon exiting the TARDIS, Karen handed back the key to Ripley and she locked it while Karen stepped out from the backroom.

"What do you think, tendrils or claws?" Arthur asked Matt for his input on creating his own unique monster for his book.

Matt sat in Ripley's chair as he pondered. "Tendrils are so, yuck, try claws," he pointed at Arthur as he sat near the counter with his notepad writing out ideas.

They turned their heads to see Karen coming towards them. "Oh good, you had me scared," Arthur exhaled sharply as he held his chest. He worried about her constantly over the last thirty minutes.

"Sorry," Karen apologized. She turned her head to hear Ripley coming from the backroom and locked it.

Arthur gestured, "Well, what was it?"

Ripley responded listlessly, "A man."

Matt tilted his head confusingly as he echoed, "A man?"  
Ripley nodded as she affirmed that it wasn't a conventional monster. It was a man. He's dealt with. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Well, as long as you two're alright," Arthur exhaled.

Karen noticed his notepad and asked what he was writing. Arthur showed her the rough outline of his work and she read it off. She became unhappy and asked, "Does it have to be a monster?"

Arthur became confused and inquired why she didn't like his outline. Karen stated simply, "It's an overplayed trope."

Frowning, Arthur looked down to his notepad. Ripley told him that they bought books and if he wanted some inspiration he could've gone into the TARDIS and read them, with restrictions such as he couldn't take the books anywhere out of the TARDIS.

Going over to Matt, Ripley asked to see his hands. He held them out and she looked at them. "Do they hurt?" Ripley inquired. Matt shook his head. Other than occasionally peeling off dead skin and rubbing lotion on his hands, they don't hurt as much as they did.

Ripley had a look on her face and Matt asked her what was wrong. She told him that if he wanted to go meet with Jenna, he could. Matt asked what changed her mind and neither her or Karen told him. Ripley went far as to tell Arthur to stop writing and go take Karen out for drinks too.

"You sure?" Matt asked.

Ripley affirmed. She motioned with her hand for them to gather their things and take leave. "What about you?" Matt asked her. Ripley shrugged her stout shoulders and replied, "I'll clean up. Go on, before something else comes up."

Nodding, he and the others gathered their stuff and took leave from the shop as Ripley stayed back and cleaned up. She closed the shop after sundown and ordered in, she ordered extra since she didn't eat much. Spending her time in her flat, she ate from her curry while drinking bourbon, a look on her face.

Elsewhere…

It's been weeks since the plan fell through. He didn't get Manny and everything he worked for went up in flames, literary. The police found out he stole a body from the morgue and cut out its heart. His notes, his precious notes, gone, taken by the police. The public think he's crazy, but he knew he wasn't. They're out there, among humans. He might've not gotten the one he wanted, but he'll try it again, but this time, he'll make sure his plan's foolproof.

Hector was a fool. Too stupid for his own good. The only good thing he did was prove him right in his theory about a new species. It'll take time for him to collect the funds to start his search once again. Once he started it again, he'll have some luck this time around.

"It's just a setback," Allan told himself as he walked through the streets of Salem, Massachusetts. He's been good about changing his appearance. Wearing contacts, new clothes, new cologne, and dyed his hair to look auburn, he's even learning how to speak in a midwestern accent. Everything he can think of to change his appearance and hide as they did.

With his ticket, he'll take a Greyhound out to Minnesota and start his new life as Harvey Pricilla. It won't be like New York City or Baltimore, but it's a good start as any. Following his notes by memory, he's certain that a group of them won't come after him. As for Manny, he's certain she won't make a fuss. Not unless she wants to expose herself.

"I'll deal with simpletons, but they'll be gullible," he muttered under his breath.

Walking through crowds of people leaving bars, Allan blended in with them as he passed them. He bumped into someone and accidentally dropped his ticket. Stopping he panicked as he looked to the ground as someone picked up the ticket. He sighed as a woman handed it back to him. Grabbing it, he noticed she had large hands and looked up to her face to see her hazel eyes piercing his.

Panicking, he fled from her, pushing through crowds of people. He didn't looked behind as he kept running, fumbling as he tried to escape. Running, he knew he couldn't go to the police, they're aware of his previous crime and he didn't want to use his fake ID on then.

Fleeing through an alleyway, he accidentally dropped his ticket in a puddle near a dumpster. He wouldn't go back for it and instead kept running. He didn't look behind at all as he ran.

On his mind, he went through a list of known shortcuts.

He mumbled under his breath as he ran. Unfortunately, in his distress, he forgotten portions of the shortcuts and now lost in the winding alleyways.

Thinking, he'll find an exit and try to blend in the crowd. He can buy another ticket at the Greyhound station.

He ran through the alleyways, trying to find the his way out of them, only for a gate to block his freedom.

Jingling the chain lock, he grabbed the bars as he tried to think of a way over the iron gate with arrowheads on top.

He turned around the moment he heard a noise and looked into the darkness that looked at him back. He didn't see anyone or anything.

Turning around again, he tried to grab the bars and attempt climb over the gate precariously when he had the urge to turn around.

There standing in front of him, her teeth glistening from her salvia as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Have mercy!" Allan begged.  
Alas, it had no effect as large hands wrapped around him and his scream silenced within seconds as she consumed him whole.

THE END


	106. The Birthday Trip Pt 1

Today would've been any day at the Odds & Ends shop west of Bleaker St. But not today. Today marked Matt's 28th birthday. As requested, he wanted to revisit the Amusement Park of Dreams.

He spent time with his family and friends, he received plenty of presents and food. Shared drinks with Jenna at the pub, not too much to drink, he kept his schedule cleared for the park.

After the mess he and the others have dealt with over the course of months, it's a well-deserved trip, and what better way to unwind and have fun than a certified amusement park that makes dreams come true!

Ripley sold off plenty of stock and had enough money to cover the overhead costs. Her shop looked barren compared to weeks ago. She'll have to procure more for her shop to keep the momentum going. Rather than rely exclusively on the money Mallory gave her for helping her find her husband, Ripley kept it as emergency funds.

She's keen on keeping _her_ schedule, but Matt had other ideas.

Matt encouraged her to stop working for the time being and come join in on the fun. It's his birthday, after all, and it meant he's allowed to reasonably request things. One of which, for Ripley to have some fun for once. She wouldn't have to ride all the rides if she didn't want to, but he didn't want her staying around her shop doing nothing but work.

Arthur's been hard at work writing. Karen commented that if he kept typing the way he did, his fingers might've fallen off. He's been constantly writing stories and accounts, written like a science fiction novel, and revising them as he went. So far, he's used four ink ribbons and bought fifteen from Ripley to help him get through the latest chapter in his adventure.

With his friends as his critics, he's revised his story considerably. Some nights he stayed up well into the early mornings trying to write his story. Karen got on his case more than once about staying up so late. Arthur couldn't help it. He's just trying to avoid slowing down and not pick up again. If he kept to his schedule, he'll be in the million words by the end of the month.

"Art, mate, I'm sure you'll wow your critics, but this is my day and as such, I'm advising you to take a break from writing," Matt decreed that Arthur needed a break from writing and what better way to take his mind off the need to write than take him to the amusement park. Reminding him there's plenty of food, Matt assured him that he can go back to writing _after_ they returned from the amusement park.

Karen didn't need him to tell her twice, she's game for the amusement park. She wanted to ride all the tall rides and the rides that make even the manliest men scream. Oh, and try to win prizes from the game counters. If there's anything she loves, it's a challenge.

The day's set and the four went into the TARDIS after Ripley closed her shop.

At the console, Matt reached towards the button he used before that took him to the amusement park.

The air around them changed and cooled. The sounds of metal sheets rubbings against each other echoed as the TARDIS disappeared from the backroom and reappeared outside the amusement park.

Gleefully, Matt hopped out of the TARDIS and waited for the three to follow him.

Stepping out with her hair tied back in a ponytail, Karen glimpsed around the park with awe. The moment they stepped out they heard the laughter and screams of attending patrons and the lit-up rides in the starry night nearly blinded her.

Arthur smelled the food and started getting hungry. He can smell sorts of food that he wasn't familiar with, but wanted to try because they smelled good. He wore fitted clothings, blue lumberjack shirt and trousers to match, now he regretted doing so, as he realized he'll be sampling all the foods.

Ripley, wearing fitted clothing herself, hobbled behind and looked around. She frowned as she saw the towering rides in the park from where she stood and heard the hundreds of voices of patrons overlapping.

Walking with them in his "normal" attire, the tweed jacket with bow tie and accompanying shirt, Matt went towards the ticket master and used his CSS to gain them passes.

Since it's his birthday, the CSS reflected it, and Matt got a neat hat out of it. It's a red fez with a gold coloured tassel, and he wore it proudly, much to the bemusement of his mates.

"You look goofy!" Karen poked at his hat.

Arthur couldn't help but agree with Karen as he chuckled at it.

Ripley, well, looked at it funny.

"It's my birthday hat and imma wear it," Matt professed his intent on wearing the fez around the park. Only Karen and Arthur chuckled at his intent. Ripley stayed quiet.

With the ticket master fooled, Matt led them through the gates and showed them the sprawling line of food stalls and game counter. In the distance, there's a giant signboard showing the return of Ziggy. Matt's elated because he wanted them to experience the intricate stunts like he did.

Happily, Matt told them all the foods, rides, and so on, that he tried. He encouraged them try them for themselves and go to the ones he didn't have a chance of trying.

Arthur bee lined straight to the nearest food stall and looked on the menu, his mouth watered at the sight of the items, and started his trek in trying the ones that called to him first. He wanted to space out meals so he wouldn't get sick and so he'll have plenty of room to try other foods.

Karen saw game counters that called to her name, only because they challenged people to win them, and having experienced plenty of travel in the TARDIS and her life story, she wanted to take on their challenges. She wanted to win something that wasn't going to come back to bite on her bum this time around, too.

Looking around, Matt's eyes glimpsed at the patrons. He wanted to find Jodie. If he remembered what she told him, she would've been back at the amusement park the first chance she got. He never got to thank her and he wanted to apologize for leaving her without saying goodbye. He hoped she wasn't in an amusement park jail for a while.

He hoped they'll bump into her. Remembering her short blonde hair and blue dress, he kept a sharp eye for her.

Ripley caught him glimpsing at patrons' faces and asked him what he's looking for. Turning his head, Matt told her that Jodie always came to the amusement park every year. He hoped she'd be at it today so he could talk to her.

"I'm sure she's around," Ripley comforted him. She reminded him of why they're there by mentioning, "Well, birthday boy, what're you riding first?"

Breaking his concentration, Matt already had an idea of the rides he wanted to go on first. He'll do them on an empty stomach so that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of hundreds of people. He asked Ripley what she planned to do at the amusement park.

Glimpsing around, Ripley admitted she never been to an amusement park before, only heard stories and seen them on the Telly, but never actually went to one in person. Once or twice, she had the means of going to an amusement park, but she inevitably never went. It wasn't worth fighting crowds of people and dealing with the insanity of food prices.

"Well, Rip, allow me to tour you 'round," Matt smiled as he opted to take Ripley on the rides with him. While it is his birthday, he wanted to share it, and what better way to share it than with someone who would've never shared their own birthday.

He knew Karen and Arthur would've gone on the love boats heading into the Tunnel of Love before venturing towards the rides. The Tunnel of Love stretched around the park, by the time the ride ended, it'll take them near the arena.

Reminding them when the Ziggy show started, Matt walked with Ripley towards one of the rides he knew weren't intense and she could've gotten a feel for it. It wasn't the type to fling them sporadically in the air or some, just a ride around the amusement park that took them under it, showing them the giant jellyfishes that glowed neon colours under the black light in an aquarium tunnel. It wouldn't take too long, around ten minutes, and at of the end of the tunnel, there's a little stall offering some souvenirs.

He figured there'd be something Ripley wanted from the stall. Matt's certainly thinking about grabbing the giant jellyfish he saw at the stall, a translucent squishy jellyfish that when squeezed, it'll flash colours and it doubles as a chair with easy instructions on how to clean it. Even then, it's coated in a trademarked glossy coating that'll keep it's shine for years and stood up to even the ritziest wine stains.

Matt planned to put it in his den. When he had company over that weren't the others, he'll just put it in his room. If he felt cheeky, he might swing for the 1,000c jelly queen sized mattress that they sold in a convenient small box with a handle that weighed no heavier than a handful of tangerine.

All he'd have to do after bringing it home, follow the instructions, wait a couple of hours for the jelly to reinvigorate and expand, throw on his sheets and comforter, and he'll have a jell-mattress that conformed to his shape. It even came with a ten-year warranty!

Though if he wanted to go all in, he'd grab the accompanying queen-sized jelly pillows and throw them on the bed too. They'll conform to his head, guaranteed to help him sleep better with their patented cooling technology. He'll never be overheated by his pillows again _and_ they're machine wash friendly!

Matt didn't get them the first time around because he wasn't in the right mindset, but now that he is, he's thinking about what he wanted for his birthday. There's nothing audacious about a jelly mattress and pillows that Ripley wouldn't let him get the items for his own use. If he had to throw them out, there's instructions on how to deflate and fold them up, and he'll take them to the location on the box for disposal.

"Oh, this is a fun one, there's jellyfishes bigger than the sun!" Matt gleefully told Ripley about the jellyfishes on the ride. There's one with patterns, ones that have long tendrils that look like pearls, ones translucent and only identifiable by their outlines, and there's ones with different shapes, too!

He led Ripley to the queue and used his CSS as an express pass to get into the Express Lane. The queue reduced drastically and they're near the revolving eight carts with two seats each, that glowed under the black light.

The seats slowly stopped and the patrons of the Express Lane got on first, Matt and Ripley had the first seat together as the other patrons got on the seats behind them. Matt's giddy while Ripley sat in her seat, looking into the darkened tunnel.

"This doesn't have one of those surprises, does it?" Ripely inquired about the ride. She heard of rides having spooks and other ghastly things to give a scare for the sake of "fun" and Matt assured her, cross his heart, that there's no scares on this ride.

They felt the cart jolt forward and the bars pressed down on their legs. Pivoted, the carts went through the darkened tunnel. For minutes, they're plunged into the darkness, barely seeing anything in front of them. In the distance, they see a blue hue shining through the darkness, beckoning them.

The carts moved along the rails, nearing the blue hue, and the reflection of the water, glistening off the tubes. Within moments, there carts slowly entered the aquarium and within moments there's jellyfishes floating weightlessly through the black lit waters, their colours vibrant and as Matt mentioned, there's some that could only be seen by their outlines.

A giant jellyfish, nearly the size of the sun, glowing an iridescent blue floated above the carts, it's tendrils floated eerily through the black lit water.

Floating past it, zebra stripped jellyfish glowing two shades of pink. Glowing seaweed wavered in the watery breeze as smaller jellyfish swayed in between the wavy plants.

A medium sized jellyfish, glowing a dark blue, seemingly followed the carts around the tunnel until it vanished into the seaweed. Matt told Ripley that it's called Blu and it liked following goers of the ride. Even he didn't understand how either, but it liked following them. It'll always followed them towards the end of the ride before floating back around to wait for the next ride.

"It likes it. I think it gets a sense of scale looking at our faces," Matt told Ripley.

Admittedly, he wouldn't know how it'd know what they looked like considering the lack of eyes, but considering where the amusement park is and the fact that the four went on strange and bizarre adventures on a daily bases, anything's possible.

The ride ended, circling around the park, it stopped at another area of the park, and the preventive bars eased and pushed up, allowing them to exit the seats.

Following the crowd out of the ride as the carts rotated around the tunnel, back to the beginning of the ride, they're greeted with a large souvenir shop that took up two sides of the building. Music played overhead from the large speakers.

There's shirts, assortment of jellyfish shaped foods, notepads, translucent footballs with multicolored jellyfish suspended inside, throw blankets, pillow cases, comforters, bed sheets, toys, books, coloring books, plates, mattress, pillows, cooking ware, wall decals, curtains, towels, and much more!

With his hands behind his back, Matt walked with Ripley as she studied the merchandise, it surprised her how they're able to put so many jellyfishes on one package, alone. At least one she saw had _thirty_ on one surface.

Matt spotted the mattresses and claimed a box of the queen sized jelly mattress, when he saw the pillows, he grabbed them as well. He figured, why not go all the way, grabbing an entire comforter set to go with them. After all, it _is_ his birthday _and_ … he really wanted a new mattress and since they're pricy, especially the kind his back wouldn't revolt against, this is a good chance he has in getting what he needed. Also noting, Ripley would've rung his neck if he took his CSS out of the TARDIS on their off-hours, so, in short, this allowed him an opportunity in getting what he wanted without breaking Ripley's rules.

Spotting the boxes, he carried, Ripley inquired what he planned to do with them. Matt informed her of his plan, reminding her of her own rules, and admitted that he really needed a new mattress.

It's something she never expected nor calculated, Ripley's looking at him like he's got two heads, before exhaling that, he's allowed to buy them. Only because it's his birthday, at one-point Ripley heard about him complaining about his mattress, and because he's not anywhere in their proper time using his CSS committing fraud.

It's hypocritical considering he _is_ committing fraud in a universe they're not alive in, not that Ripley disagreed.

Simply put, it's logistics. By the time anyone noticed, they've already left and by the time they returned, nobody would've remembered the transactions anyway. It helps they weren't buying anything outrageous.

Matt held the boxes as he glimpsed around, he didn't know what else he wanted. Ripley reminded him that he'd need to carry those boxes everywhere.

Thankfully, the amusement park offered services where patrons who've bought numerous things, but didn't want the hassle of having to leave the part to store them in their vehicles and coming back or charter a delivery, easily had their purchases (exclusions apply) shrunk to a molecule and placed in a recyclable square chain that's attached to the patron.

It's reinforced and guarantee to remain on the patron until they're out of the park. All Matt needed to do, squeeze the size of the squares and wait as one at a time, his purchases resizes before him. He couldn't reuse the square chain; it's only used once and that's it. Comes with instructions on how to prepare it for recycling, which includes dropping it in the appropriate bins in official recyclers all around the galaxy.

Ripley looked around the aisles of things and she looked through the assorted merchandise that the souvenir shop contained. She stopped when her dark eyes moved towards the cubby filled with picture frames, jellyfish circled the square picture frames, intended for small pictures on desks and walls.

She picked one up and held it in her hand, it had heft, and wouldn't shatter if it's dropped from a considerable height. It's easy to switch out the stock photo for something else, all one had to do, twist the notch on the back and the back gives, allowing the swap of photos.

Looking at the picture frame, it reflected Ripley's face as she looked at the stock photo of three models, their arms wrapped around each other, starring at the camera, and their smiles wide as their eyes.

For a moment, Ripley saw herself in the photo, with her in the middle, and on opposite sides of her, Mercy and Jamie. They're making faces. Ripley stuck her tongue out, tilting her head. Jamie's got bunny ears behind his head, courtesy of Ripley, and he's thumbing his nose while sticking out his tongue. Mercy's crosseyed with bunny ears behind her courtesy of Jamie. They're having a fun time.

As Ripley stared, she saw someone else behind them, and her happy thoughts ended as soon as they appeared. He was there, watching them from behind, with his big, damn, smile.

"… I see him in the corner of my eyes. He calls my name everyday. Every night I see him in my dreams. He says I'm out of time. The Devil Man comes for me. Oh, the Devil Man comes for me," the ever-so methodical Thomas sung in his song as Ripley stared at the picture.

She nearly leapt into the air when Matt lightly touched her shoulder, asking her if something's wrong.

Blinking several times, Ripley looked down to the picture frame in her hand, it reverted to the stock photo, and she shook her head. She only told him that she was thinking about where to put it and decided that it's not something she'd want.

Putting it back in the cubby, Ripley went with Matt around the souvenir shop.

Going towards a kiosk filled with jewelry, Ripley's dark eyes caught glimpse of a necklace behind the glass. Silver chain and had a jade centerpiece, something nobody expected from a _souvenir_ shop of all places.

Thinking it's a fake or a good replica of the real thing, Ripley decided to ask the worker if it's real. To her surprise, the jewelry's real.

"At these prices?" Ripley's taken aback at the price of the necklace.

One would think it'll cost an arm and a leg, but apparently, these only cost 30c!

The reason, jade and other precious jewels became common that they're not worth the money they once were. Legislation disarmed and dissolved the companies that've persisted with claims of blood diamonds. Every stone sold, processed, and sent all over the galaxy.

Looking at the necklace more, on her mind, Ripley remembered seeing something like. Someone she knew sometime ago wore it constantly to the point it left a ring around her neck. Ripley, at point, wanted one for herself, but she didn't have any money at the time.

By the time she did, she'd completely forgotten about the necklace and the person whom she knew to wear it, died. Killed in a car accident a few years after Ripley grew out of the system, and survived by no one. Ripley was one of the few people who went to her funeral. The others were also formerly under her charge when they were in the system. In gratitude, they all came together.

Ripley made fun of her name more than once. The two made fun of each other, it was one of those oddball relationships. Unfortunately, things soured early on. To the point Ripley barely remembered her name.

When Matt fetched her, she already had the necklace boxed and in hand, she asked if he found everything he wanted.

Matt gleefully smiled as he worked his way towards the counter and proceeded to stack boxes on top of each other. The cashier scanned them all at once with her eight arms and tallied the total. Matt paid it with a scan of his CSS and she boxed them all in the EZ-Box, she proceeded to wrap the necklace with the EZ-Box around his neck and gave an overview of what he's supposed to do when he returned home.

Nodding, Matt assured the cashier he understood the instructions and walked with Ripley out of the souvenir shop.

"So, what'd you buy?" Matt asked Ripley what she bought.

Ripley replied, "Oh, something, you know you'll have to explain to your landlady how you managed to get a new mattress in without her knowing, right"

Matt smiled and assured Ripley he'll think of something.

They walked with each other and spotted two familiar faces launched upwards on the Big Ben.

Karen screamed happily while Arthur screamed in terror.

Poor Arthur, talked into it by Karen, wished he stayed on the ground.

Matt waved up at them as Ripley watched along side of him. Overhead they heard Arthur scream, "Whhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy meeeeeeeeeeeee?"

As Ripley watched them go up and down the Big Ben, Matt's eyes caught sight of a woman peering around a corner of a stall. He only turned his head lightly to see blonde short hair and a blue dress wavering in the breeze.

When he turned his head completely, she'd disappeared in the crowd.

By the time Ripley turned her head, Matt's already gone after the woman.

"Matt?" Ripley blinked as she stretched her neck out to try to see where he went.

He'd disappeared completely into the crowd and she frowned.

Matt went towards where he'd seen the woman, but she's nowhere around the stall. He tried to ask around but nobody saw her. Searching for her, Matt never found whom he thought might've been Jodie. Realizing that he'd left Ripley and the others, he tried to find them. By the time he gotten back to Big Ben, none of them were at the exit.

With the crowds swelling, he couldn't find them.

"My luck," Matt frowned.


	107. The Birthday Trip Pt 2 (Final)

He swore seeing Jodie, it couldn't be someone else. He wasn't mistaken, he saw her hair and dress, it had to been her. She told him she'd always come back every year. If It was her, he wondered why she didn't come over and chat with him, he'd love her to meet his mates. It'd be a relief knowing she's doing okay after their last meeting.

He couldn't find her, despite his attempts. Ending up thinking it's just a mistake or wishful thinking, Matt decided to return to his mates. Hadn't the crowds of people separated them and by the time he gotten over to the Big Ben ride, they weren't there anymore.

Matt searched for his mates while moving through the crowds of people. He couldn't call out to them, as the voices from the crowd overlapped his heavily to the point it's impossible for him to reasonably raise it unless he wanted to have a sore throat.

Using his knowledge, he tried to think where they'd possibly went. Knowing that Ripley wouldn't go on strenuous rides due to her knee, she would've been the easiest to spot as Karen would've rode them. Arthur's probably too afraid of going on other rides and stuck with Ripley while Karen rode alone. Knowing Arthur, he's probably looking through the stalls trying to find something to eat to calm his rattled stomach.

Walking, Matt looked passed the crowd of people as they walked through the park.

"Okay, they got off Big Ben, they tried to find me, couldn't, where'd they go?" Matt murmured to himself as he looked for the others.

Checking the time, it was an hour and thirty minutes before the show started, if he couldn't find them in that time, he'd have a better chance at catching them at the show.

Until then, he'll try to find them If not Jodie.

Overlapping voices made it difficult for him to hear his own inner voice. With his eyes, he scanned the area, trying to spot the others.

He turned around a corner to see a familiar face walk through the crowd and he tried calling out to her, but she couldn't hear. Her blonde hair waving in the breeze as she disappeared through a crowd, leaving Matt chasing after her.

There was a lull in the crowd and Matt's standing in the middle of the amusement park, glimpsing around, looking for either Jodie or his mates.

"Where could've they have gone?" Matt murmured to himself.

The search continued until Matt's stomach got to him and he's forced to walk to a stall and order food. It's something he never tried before. Something called nachos, crisps latent with gobs of melted cheese, bacon, and some style of beef he wasn't familiar with. With his basket, he left for a table and sat at it, watching people go by.

It's an hour before the show and he's further away from the arena than he liked. If he went any further, he won't get back in time before the cut off and he's stuck waiting while hoping the three were there at the show so he could meet up with them afterwards.

Shoving the crisps into his mouth, Matt yelped in pain as the cheese nearly burnt the roof of his mouth. He sucked down his accompanying drink as a tear appeared in the corner of his eye, as he grimaced from the pain.

It hurt for a few minutes before he ended up eating the rest of his "nachos" and they're called and he tossed his empty basket and cup into the rubbish bin before catching glimpses of someone walking through a crowd going towards the arena.

Without hesitation, he hurried towards her. Calling out to her, it got her attention, and she stopped mid-walk to turn her head. "There you are!" Karen went straights towards him and crossed her arms. "We were looking for you!"

When Matt disappeared, Karen and Arthur left the ride to meet with Ripley. They scoured the surrounding area but they couldn't find him. Walking together, they looked, but eventually, Karen needed to use the loo. When she left, Ripley and Arthur weren't there.

"Well, maybe her knee's acting up and she's sitting somewhere?" Matt suggested.

Given all the walking, Ripley's knee would've started acting up. She would've stopped for a bit and knowing Arthur he would've gotten something to eat. So, likely, they stopped around an area with food stalls.

Walking with Karen, Matt kept an eye for them. Ripley's the easiest one to spot with her cane. Arthur with his mouth filled with food somewhat easy.

"Why'd you run off in the first place?" Karen brought up why Matt disappeared.

Matt told her he saw Jodie, at least he thought he did. Karen crossed her arms as she walked with him and reminded him that there's a lot of people in the park, he must've mistaken her for someone else.

"I know," Matt frowned. "She told me she comes here every year."

Karen pondered and asked if there's a chance she didn't make it out this time around. Something came up and she couldn't get out of it. It happens.

"Maybe," Matt sighed as he walked with her.

It's only thirty minutes before they needed to head towards the Ziggy show.

"By the time we find them, it'll be time for the show," Matt reminded Karen.

The two searched for Arthur and Ripley.

They didn't check the rides, as Arthur's not in a ride mood after Big Ben and Ripley can't ride most of them due to her knee.

Food stalls, game counters, they looked for them there.

It's nearly twenty minutes until the show and they're closer to the arena. They haven't found them yet and worried.

While walking, they overheard a game counter operator arguing with someone. As they neared, the argument ended with the operator red faced in embarrassment. Behind him, all ten targets have been shot through the centre, one at a time, in an accuracy unseen by the operator.

The person he argued with held something in her arm, a black and white badger plushie with brown eyes.

"I can't believe you hit them dead on!" someone beside her exclaimed.

Matt and Karen felt relieved. It's none other than Arthur and Ripley. Ripley, on a whim, took on a challenge of her own at the game counter she stood near. The rules having her use a toy gun to shoot at targets hung up in varying angles and get enough points to win. She'd won ten-fold and the operator thought she'd cheated. An argument later and she gotten her prize, the badger plushie. The operator wasn't happy, to say the least.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Karen poked Arthur in his side and he flinched. He pointed at Ripley and told Karen that it's Ripley's fault, she'd wondered off and he went to find her. By the time he found her, they weren't near the loos.

Ripley snapped at him for this. She told Karen that Arthur smelled food and had to go try to it, Ripley told him to wait, but he was already gone. She went to go find him and by then the crowd swelled that they couldn't go back to the loos to wait for Karen.

"Look, whatever the case may be, you're safe and sound," Matt raised his hands to calm them. "Now, let's hurry up and go to the arena. I can get us good seats."

He led them towards the arena, the lines were ridiculously long. Of course, if they didn't have their CSSs. Matt surpassed the lines and led the others to the perfect seats to watch the show.

Ripley sat next to him. Karen sat next to her and Arthur beside her. They looked down to the field lined with obstacles that Ziggy needed to overcome.

While they waited, Matt glimpsed to the badger plushie Ripley held in her arms with the box she gotten from the souvenir shop under it and mentioned, "I didn't know you liked badgers, Rip."

Ripley admitted she didn't win it for herself. She won it for Matt. It was supposed to be a thank you for the bear he gotten her last year. The game counter she played didn't have any otters, but had a badger plushie. She figured he might've liked it and won it for him.

Handing it to him, Matt looked at the badger plushie. It's got a red bow tie and a red fez with gold tassel on its head. Brown shiny eyes that reflected his face. It's got a soft texture to the synthetic fur, and overall cute.

Happily, Matt accepted the plushie and thanked Ripley with a side hug. "Ah, you're a peach, y'know that?" he smiled at her.

Ripley didn't necessary smile, but she acknowledge his complement nevertheless.

The announcer came over the speakers and informed the guests that the show's about to start.

Everyone sat and waited with great anticipation as they waited. There's thunderous drumrolls as Ziggy appeared at the start of his obstacles, waving to the crowds of people.

The same spiel as before, but all the fun, and the announcer counted down until he shot a prop gun, signaling it's time.

Ziggy started the course, riding his motorcycle.

It's death defying. Defying all logic and physics. Quite obtuse. Nearly nauseating. Thankfully, it ended with no injuries or fatal accidents. The crowd cheers in excitement as Ziggy came to the end of the obstacle course and waved to the guests once again.

The announcer gave a grande speech and commemorating another successful show.

It's time to leave the arena and Matt checked on the others. They had their fill of the amusement park and all the walking they did started to tire them out.

"I shouldn't eat anymore of the food, I don't want to gain a stone," Arthur rubbed his belly. As much as he loved the food, he had to reel himself back or else he'll consume his weight in food. He didn't want to have to go on a diet and work it off, it's hard enough as it is.

Karen admitted she's had her fill of the rides. As much as it was to ride them, she needed to come down from her adrenaline rush. She also wanted to remember what the ground felt like.

Ripley told Matt she had fun, despite the fact she only rode one ride, and that though there was plenty of food stalls available, she didn't care for them. None of them offered spicy food. Park policy. Closest was mild. If there needed to be a silver lining, she won Matt a badger plushie and proved a point to a game counter operator.

With that said and done, it's time for them to leave. It was fun while it lasted, but they been at the amusement park for hours now. There's already time limits in place and when the last calls started, the amusement park security would've corralled all remaining guests to leave the amusement park.

Looking around for the final time, Matt frowns. Despite his attempts, he never found Jodie. He thought he'd seen her, but like the others said, he probably mistook another guest for her.

"Sorry you couldn't find, Jodie," Ripley told Matt as they walked towards the TARDIS, patiently waiting for their return as it always did. She saw how upset Matt was, unable to speak with Jodie again. Despite his attempts, he'd never got to see her, again.

Karen tried cheering Matt up by reminding him that there's always next time. If Jodie came to the amusement park religiously, he's bound to run into her again. At first he doesn't succeed, he can always try again. With the TARDIS, he has plenty of time.

"I mean, maybe she wasn't here at all?" Arthur brought up the idea that Jodie wasn't really here at all like Matt thought she was. Maybe he saw a guest that looked like her and chased after her by mistake. It happens. With so many people in the park, there's always a chance someone would've looked like somebody they knew.

Matt frowned as he stood back while Ripley unlocked the TARDIS. As she opened the door she stopped and narrowed her eyes. Matt came towards her and asked what was wrong. She points and he looked.

Entering the TARDIS with Karen and Arthur behind him and Ripley, Matt went towards the console.

Sitting carefully on the console, sat a beige wrapped small box topped with a red bow tie.

"How that get in the TARDIS?" Arthur winced as he remembered Ripley always locked the TARDIS before they go off somewhere.

Ripley's bemused too, considering how difficult it was to open it without the key, someone couldn't have opened it by themselves. It's impossible the TARDIS willingly opened itself.

"I'll check the rooms," Karen passed them and searched the rooms. Arthur came with her out of concern.

Ripley glimpsed around the console room and frowned. "How did anyone get in?" she wondered.

Matt picked up the present and held it in his hands. He eyed it as he lifted it up to his face. He didn't know where it came from and none of the others knew either.

"Where do you suppose it came from?" Ripley asked him as she stepped beside him to look at the box.

Matt admits, "I'm not sure."

He pulled off the bow tie and the wrapping paper unraveled, revealing a brown box with a card.

Picking it up, he flipped it around.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

-LOVE, J

"Jodie?" Matt stared at the card. He looked down at the box in confusion. He shared a look with Ripley who looked perplexed as he was. Turning their heads, they see Karen and Arthur running from the hallway, saying they didn't see anyone.

"How's this possible?" Matt frowned as he didn't know how Jodie gotten into the TARDIS without the key, considering Ripley's the only one with it.

Ripley shrugged her shoulders as she replied, "I don't know. Well, what's in it?"

Matt shoved the card under the box and pulled off the lid. Shoving the lid under the box, Matt pulled back the parchment papers to find something sitting on the bottom. His eyes widened with joy as he smiled. Pulling it out, Matt looked at it in awe, Ripley beside him looking at it.

In his hand, he held it so Ripley could see it.

It's a pocket watch. An old one. Matt can tell by the way it's made. It still worked, he heard it clicking when he had it near his ear. From what he noticed, it's from the mid-1900s. It's coppery bronze, with accompanying chain and clasp. Inside there's a lighter coppery bronze ring around the top. There's an emblem on the cover, he couldn't tell what it was, but it looked geometrical in shape. The watch face looked original despite the white face slightly yellowed from age and overall, it wasn't repurposed or replicated. It's original.

Normally, it's nothing special, there's plenty of pocket watches at the shop that he and Ripley repaired. However, this one's different. He couldn't tell you what exactly made him think this way, but it's the truth. This pocket watch was different from all the others. As he held it, it felt important to him that he needed to keep it on his person.

"Thank you, Jodie," Matt murmured under his breath. He'll never get to tell her it in person, not this year, but he hoped to try again another year.

With his present, clasped to his trouser pants and tucked away safely, Matt manned the console while the others watched.

The air shifted around them and cooled. The sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed throughout the TARDIS and they returned safely to the shop.

"I'll admit, that was fun," Arthur concluded while he walked with Karen out of the TARDIS. Karen poked him in the side as she exclaimed, "I can't believe you scream like a girl!"

Arthur's face flushed as he turned his head. He muttered it wasn't his fault. Ripley reminded them that for once they went on an adventure that didn't result in anything that needed doing or ridding, they had fun and that's that.

Walking out of the backroom, the others went towards the counter while Ripley locked the door.

Matt looked down at the badger plushie that Ripley won him and poked it's nose. It lit up and he smiled. "Woo, whatcha gonna do for your 29th birthday?" Karen pulled his attention away from his plushie.

Thinking on it, in two years time he'll be a tender age of 30. He'll need to commemorate it in a fashion he knows how, but he still has time. For now, he planned to think over his 29th birthday plans. He's already went back to the amusement park and he's not the fellow to repeat a trip. There's still plenty of time for him to think about it, so he'll take it slow.

Ripley saw them off.

Matt returned home with his haul in hand. He sat the badger plushie neatly on his shelf, his hat on the coat rack, and the pocket watch in his nightstand. It took time to strip the sheets and pillow cases off the old mattress and pillows. More to have his old mattress and pillows carted out of the building. He cleaned up his room and prepared for his new mattress.

Following the instructions, one at a time, boxes sprouted from the EZ-Box until it finished and following the instructions, Matt prepared to take it back to the TARDIS to recycle it.

He started with the mattress, it took no time to grab it from its box and sat it on the box spring. It's in an airtight bag and pulling it open, air rushed in, expanding it so he's able to pull out the mattress proper. He laid it out on the box spring and in minutes, he saw it growing. In the instructions, depending on the mattress size it could take minutes or hours. Matt used the time to prepare the pillows and sat them on the mattress.

The jellyfish chair sat in its spot as it slowly grew.

While he waited for his mattress and pillows to grow, Matt prepared some food, he's worked off his meals from the amusement park and wanted something slightly healthier. Nothing spectacular, just a humble meal.

It was around nine when the mattress plumped to a plum purple with blue trims. The pillows plumped, much thicker than his old pillows.

Matt put open the new comforter set and readied for bed. He proceeded to lay on his bed and relaxed with his mobile. The mattress just right for him and his new pillows provided comfort on his neck as he looked at his mobile.

His birthday came and went, though it did, he had a blast!

Still, he wished he could've seen Jodie again. He felt bad that he never got to tell her thank you, especially for his present.

Trying to remain optimistic, he'll find her again and thank her proper.

For now, he'll spend this year doing what he does best.

Being the Doctor.

The End


	108. An Unsual Child Pt 1

A young girl, around eight years old, runs from her would-be kidnappers in a large spaceship floating somewhere in the Treme galaxy past Tremor, heading north to the Prada Planet.

Wearing a schoolgirl outfit, her navy skirt fluttered in a breeze while she ran. Her dark brown hair, put in a bob by her mum, bobbed. Her dark eyes looked at every corner, every hallway, trying to find her way out of the hallways.

Hoping to find the command centre, the young girl planned to find her mum. Assuming, the spacemen didn't get her.

The hallways all the looked the same to her and the young girl's unable to distinguish them as she continued to flee from the spacemen deadest on capturing her.

She didn't know why they wanted her so badly, other than it had something to do with her mum, and because of it, they'll do whatever it took to get to her.

The young girl's afraid of what they planned to do to her once they finally captured her.

Turning her head slightly, the young girl yelped as she saw the large grey suited spacemen with black large helmets trying desperately to grab her. They found her and they're catching up to her quickly.

Turning her head back she's ducking behind corners, trying to evade her would-be kidnappers.

Her mum's nowhere in sight and the young girl's desperate to find her somewhere in the winding hallways of the spacemen's ship.

It happened so suddenly. One minute, her and her mum enjoyed a picnic, the next, they're abducted by the spacemen. They held them at gunpoint on the spaceship for no apparent reason. They seemed angry with her mum for some reason and she could never see their faces, they refused to remove their helmets.

Her mum kept her behind her while she talked to them, they didn't seem the talkative type as she tried to deescalate the situation from getting out of hand. They're intent on capturing them for whatever reason and it's scaring the young girl more thinking about it!

She didn't understand a word they said, when they talked the helmets made their voices muffled, and she wasn't sure if they spoke English or not. Her mum seemed to understand them perfectly, because she's able to respond with things like, "You're not taking her!"

It frightened the young girl on why the spacemen wanted her. But, her mum refused to leave her side as she talked to the spacemen.

The spacemen intent on taking them to their planet, her mum came up with a plan on the spot. She remembered her mum turning around and pushed her to run while she led the spacemen on a chase, giving the young girl time to flee from the area.

Unfortunately, her mum didn't know the spaceship layout either, so there's no way the young girl knew where her mum went. For all she knew, her mum could've died by the spacemen's hands, and she wouldn't know.

Now, the young girl's alone and frightened, trapped on a huge spaceship with no way of getting off it. Her mum nowhere in sight and no one else to aid her.

Behind she heard more of the spacemen coming after her, panicking her more as she tried to escape them, desperate.

She picked up her feet as she tried to run through the winding hallways. Afraid, she dared not make any noise as she tried to find a hiding place.

Managing to shut the hallway behind her, the young girl flees into a room filled with crates, some stacked to the ceiling, and others on their own, with another entrance into the west hallways.

Struggling to find a hiding spot, too afraid to go further, the young girl realized she didn't know where the west hallways took her and she didn't want to go down them, afraid. Panicking, she pulled the tarp off one of the crates and tried to open it. It's locked and she looked around, afraid the spacemen would've caught up to her.

Thinking, she did what her mum taught her and override the lock, allowing her to open it. It's filled with parcels, it looked incredibly uncomfortable, but she wasn't in the right mind to think otherwise. She pulled herself inside, shutting the lid over her.

Shouting came from the hallways she fled from and she braced as she heard several footsteps run through the doorway.

The spacemen shouted, but she couldn't understand what they're saying. Only that she knew they were talking about her.

Stomping around, the spacemen tried to find her. They shouted and she hunched in the dark crate as they went near the crates. She stifled her whimper as she heard one of the spacemen investigating the crate she hid in before saying something.

The spacemen left the room through the opposite door adjacent, believing she'd gone down the west hallways, and the young girl refused to move, too afraid. She stayed in the crate for almost twenty minutes before she braved leaving the crate.

She was alone in the room and she climbed out of the crate, her navy skirt almost catching on the edges of the metal crate as she dropped to the ground and looked around.

The spacemen went through the west hallways and they didn't link through the east hallways, so she tried to flee through the east hallways again.

Her black shiny dress shoes clacked against the metal flooring as she ran through the empty east hallway. She planned to go the other way and head towards the northeast hallways.

Her dark brown hair, tied with a navy bow by her mum, bobbed as she fled, too afraid to look behind.

Finding the northeast hallway, the young girl fled through the off-white hallways that started blending and become a continuous tunnel.

Her heart beat against her chest as she hurried. She murmured, "Mum, where're you?"

She screamed as the spacemen jumped her and tried to grab her, their thick tree trunk like arms attempted to wrap around her waist as she struggled to get away.

Screaming she swatted them as they advanced towards her, unable to run further as they corralled her, their arms outstretched, her back pressed against the wall.

"Mummy!" the young girl wept; tears ran down her cheek.

She squealed when someone grabbed her. Closing her eyes, she waited for her end to come, but instead she heard a voice saying, "Pick on someone your own size!"

Opening her eyes, she saw a woman, taller than her, stood in front of her, staring down at the spacemen.

The spacemen lurched towards her and she beat them plenty with her cane to the point she cracked their helmets, sending them to flee. She ended up breaking some of their hands, causing them to scream inhumanely. Watching them flee, the woman smiled smugly as she returned to using her cane normally.

Turning around, she looked down to the young girl. She asked, "You alright, lass?"

The young girl slowly nodded and the woman sighed shaking her head. Her dark red auburn hair bobbed as it did. "What's a wee lass like you doin' in a place like this?" The woman asked the young girl why she's in a spaceship.

Sheepishly, the young girl told her that the spacemen took her and her mum and now she can't find her.

"It's alright, luv, imma help you find your mam," the woman gave a small smile. "What's your name?"

The young girl introduced herself as Alice. A small smile, the woman introduced herself as Ripley.

"Now, where was your mam last?" Ripley asked Alice.

Alice regaled how the spacemen abducted them and held them in a prison area. How her mum pushed her away and ran in another direction, trying to draw their attention.

"Right, so, what's their deal, what're they picking on you for?" Ripley wondered why spacemen wanted a mother and her child.

Alice didn't know and she's worried about her mum.

Ripley assured her, "Don't you worry none, lass, I got some spirit left in me, yet, I'll beat every last one of these 60's rejects until my arm gets tired."

Alice studied Ripley, she wore a long dusty coat, dark trousers, winter boots, and a cross stitch scarf around her neck. Her dark eyes reflected Alice and from looking into her eyes, Alice trusted Ripley.

Ripley held out her hand and Alice grabbed it. She walked with her as they went towards the opposite direction of the spacemen.

Studying their surroundings, Ripley noted it had the 70s touch, the colours to match, and she guessed the spaceship might've been built around that time. Or, they didn't get a chance to figure out the colours of the 80s, yet.

While advanced for now, still had the ugly colours of then.

"I just hope their loos aren't bloody pink all over," Ripley winced at the colours of the hallways, musing that if the hallways were these colours, then the loos would've looked worse, while hobbling with Alice beside her.


	109. An Unusual Child Pt 2

Traversing the winding hallways became increasingly difficult with no map. Of course, the spacemen didn't make It any easier, not having things marked on signs. It took trial and effort for Ripley and Alice to find some semblance of a direction they're going in.

While they walked, Ripley tried to figure out the spacemen. She went through a list of known aliens she and the others came across during their journeys. None of them matched what she saw of the layout of the ship and the spacemen themselves. It would've helped if they took off their helmets, but Alice said they never took them off, even after abducting her and her mother.

"Okay, someone new, then," Ripley sighed wearily. Given that they're apt to abduct a child and her mother, they're not the sort for diplomacy, so, Ripley would've needed to think of a new plan.

If they weren't for diplomacy, she would've needed to figure out how to deal with them efficiently and without subjecting the spaceship to damage. They're already far from the TARDIS as it is and there's no guarantee they'll reach it in time in the event there's catastrophic damage to the spaceship.

It would've become even more difficult if the spacemen regrouped with more spacemen. This spaceship could've easily housed more, but the only ones they've seen were the ones chasing Alice and her mother. It became obvious this wasn't the main ship, it's a scouting ship. If the plan went accordingly, they would've regrouped with the others with Alice and her mother.

"Okay, so, we have scouts, which means, we need to make sure they can't call out to their mates," Ripley mumbled.

Find the command centre, disable it, keep the spacemen from sending word that the prisoners escaped and running amok the ship. Hopefully, find out where they intended to take Alice and her mother.

Alice pointed ahead towards a room and Ripley walked with her. In the room, they find more crates. Ripley went through the ones that opened to find rations. She looked through the drab boxes and saw writing she wasn't familiar with.

"Alright, this could help us," Ripley told Alice. "One thing I know, mess with someone's food, they're bound to listen better."

She'll use the spacemen's rations against them if need be. If they won't listen, then they'll have to eat steam soup for the rest of their miserable days.

Alice broke away from Ripley and looked in to another crate that opened. Peering inside, she reached and grab one of the ray guns that the spacemen use. Instantly, she heard Ripley scorn her. "Don't touch that!" Ripley yanked it away from Alice's hand and exhaled sharply as she looked at it closely. It's got the safety lock on, but Ripley didn't want to risk it. She investigated the crate and looked at the other ray guns. These are extras in the case the issued ones broke or gotten lost.

With the ray gun in her hand, Ripley decided to keep it, it'll be her only way of having equal footing with the spacemen.

Realizing her advantage, she used her knowledge to sabotage to rest of the ray guns. The spacemen won't be able to use them proper if theirs won't work.

She glimpsed to Alice looking upset and calmly told her to not pick anything up like it again. "Safety lock or not, you can't be careless," she sighed as she shoved the ray gun through her belt loop. She rubbed the top of Alice's head and led her away from the crate. Checking other crates, she found them locked. Ripley cursed if she could've used Matt's Sonic Screwdriver, she'd have no trouble getting into them.

"Okay, we found their guns and their rations, this mean they're prepared for long trips," Ripley summed.

The spacemen travel long distances from their mothership and given how much rations they found, their scouting missions last months at a time. When they abducted Alice and her mother, they spent a long time on this scouting mission.

"Where did they abduct you two?" Ripley inquired.

Alice replied that she and her mother were on Demeter in the Olympian galaxy. She helpfully told Ripley how far it is from where they are now. Astronomically far with basic spaceships and only a week for spaceships such as this one.

"Right, so they'll have plenty of food for the next trip," Ripley frowned.

If the plan went accordingly, they would've transferred Alice and her mother to the mothership and go on another scouting mission.

Bringing up a point, they're on a scout ship going back to the mothership, within hours at most, and if they don't deal with the spacemen before then, it's going to become even worse!

"Where's the TARDIS?" Ripley's concentration broke instantly when Alice asked her where she parked the TARDIS. It surprised her so much she turned her head completely with a dumbfounded look on her face. Attempting to keep cordial, Ripley responded, "Er, the TARDIS?"

Alice nods, her hair bobbed. She replied, "Yes. It materialized in an extra storage room."

When Ripley received the distress signal, the TARDIS materialized in one of the many extra storage rooms on the ship meant for whatever the spacemen collected during their scouting missions. She barely remembered where it was and she hadn't had the chance to get her bearings.

She's dumbfounded how a young girl knew about the TARDIS and asked, "How did you know about the TARDIS?"

Alice admitted she just knew. She didn't provide an explanation on how she knew Ripley came in a TARDIS. It's not like the girl seen it and she certainly didn't see a little girl running around after stepping off.

Ripley blinked before leading Alice away from the crates. She told the young girl they'll need to keep an eye out for any weapon cages. Any spacemen or pirates worth their salt wouldn't keep their best out in the open. It's a stupid thing to do, especially when dealing with highly violate conditions that inevitably change on a shilling. The spacemen's own ray guns weren't dangerous in the regard that they don't want to kill Alice and her mother, not yet. Ray guns are only good for stunning their victims. The spacemen wouldn't want to risk hurting the ship's internals if they're shooting erratically. However, they'll carry even more dangerous weapons for their ground missions. The kind that with fine ticketing can start a change reaction that the spacemen wouldn't want to be in an equation with.

Walking with Alice, Ripley peered at the walls, every other hallway they passed, there's vents that lead into the ventilation system of the ship, pumping filtered oxygen.

Digging around her trouser pocket, Ripley gave Alice a Screwdriver she kept in case she needed it. Her own non-Sonic Screwdriver. She went on to instruct Alice on what to do in case she became overwhelmed by the spacemen.

"Listen, I don't know how many there are on this ship. Imma tell you this. If there's any truths to the old pictures I watched, ventilation systems are ether a godsend or a nightmare. In this, they're a godsend. Use this. Don't worry, it's never let me down, yet. If anything, use it if they grab you. If not through their helmet, I doubt their suits can handle the force of the screwdriver piercing through the material."

Alice nodded as she held the heavy screwdriver with a star tip and scuffed handle. It felt lopsided in her hand. Ripley told her that it's rigid that it won't slip out of her hand if it gets too sweaty.

"Now, let's go find that command centre," Ripley motioned with her hand as she led Alice through the winding hallways.

They carefully maneuvered through the hallways. Encountering no spacemen, it bothered Ripley. If Alice and her mother are such precious cargo, the spacemen would've hunted them mercilessly, especially Alice.

She doubted that she beat them so badly that they put up a white flag. They'll come back again in greater force to deal with the three. If they're like any other aliens and humans Ripley and the others dealt with, they're not going to run to the command centre for fear of punishment by their commanders.

The spacemen are well-aware of their limited time. They're not going to wait until they return to the mothership to deal with the escaped humans. It's a matter of when they strike.

"What if they're at the command centre waiting for us?" Alice worried.

Ripley touched her nose and replied, "Don't worry. They're not going near it. If anything, they're dreading it. If I know anything, they're lying through their teeth or lack of thereof to their commanders as we speak."

Even if the spacemen won't call the commanders about their problem, the commanders are expectant about them reporting in regardless. Even aliens lie to their superiors when something goes wrong. Like humans, they want to avoid the burden of being the one to give the bad news.

Ripley and Alice walked until they came across rooms. Cautiously, Ripley checked them for any sign of the spacemen before motioning Alice to come with her inside one of them. They're cyrosleep chambers and the sizes of the chambers accommodated the spacemen easily.

While advanced, there are areas in space that would've taken more than a week to reach, especially if it's back and forth to the mothership. Cyrosleep or suspended sleep, would've ensured the spacemen wouldn't go through their rations before the mission ends.

Hoping to find something about the spacemen, Ripley went around the chambers, checking them. She found controls with writings on them. Not any human or alien language she recognized. She looked over to Alice who picked something up from a corner and looked at it.

"Whatcha got there, lass?" Ripley asked Alice wile she inspected the object in her hands.

Alice showed her and it's deactivated robotic dog, the painted name, Zer0 on the side of the grey body. When activated, it'll hover over any surface short of the sun, and it'll scan it's surroundings with it's wide visor.

"Huh, I didn't expect the spacemen to have a dog," Ripley mused at the sight. Alice told her they probably took it from their last mission. Not for the sake of owning a dog without all the fuss that comes with a real one. The spacemen probably wouldn't know what a dog is or how to handle a real one. They took it for the sake of taking.

Investigating it, Ripley found it belonged to a settlement. It's probably gone now, but it showed that the spacemen take things for their own reasons.

"Can it be fixed?" Alice inquired about the robotic dog.

Ripley frowned as she looked at it. While she doubted the spacemen didn't have the desire to reprogram it, she didn't want it to give away their position.

She saw the look in Alice's eyes and sighed.

It took little effort to pry the compartment open. Inside Ripley discovered that it's simply switched off. The spacemen probably didn't even think to turn it on when they took it from the settlement. They probably didn't even know it worked.

With a flip of a switch and holding down a button for ten seconds, Ripley closed the cover and sat Zer0 on the ground and held Alice back, in case it's damaged.

In seconds the red visor lit up and the antenna for a tail buzzed briefly. It started hovering the ground and Ripley's taken aback when she heard it speak, not as a dog, but a robotic _person_.

"Zer0 online!" the robotic dog stated.

Alice asked it, "Do you know where you are?"

Zer0 replied, "I am on Haley's Comet!"

Ripley told Zer0, "You're not anymore. You were taken."

Zer0 didn't hold conversations like people and it's answers weren't intricate. It still held some merit, though. On a whim, Ripley told it to rescan it's environment, and it did. Thinking, Ripley asked if it can scan text. It replied in a monotonous voice that it could. Showing it the text on the cyrosleep chambers, Zer0 scanned it, and replied, "Sontaran!"

Ripley didn't know what those were and asked.

Zer0 gave a lengthy description on the Sontaran and of their culture, but it's enough for her to go by. She asked if it knew how to translate them and it replied it could, but there's no reason, Sontaran knew Common. They just chose not to use it. Makes no sense to speak Common when they're just going to take what they want regardless if Common speakers willingly gave them everything.

Turning her head lightly, Ripley asked Alice if she knew what Sontaran were and she admitted her mother mentioned something about them. Said that they're quite ruthless. Such as their natures. Her mother was sure they wouldn't find them. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out the way she hoped.

Frowning, Ripley turned back to Zer0.

"Okay, so they're Sontaran. Tell me. How thorough is your scan of this ship, Zer0?" Ripley gestured towards Zer0.

The moment Zer0 said it scanned the entirely of the ship. It's enough for Ripley to use him to find the command centre. Following it, she and Alice left the room and hurried, guided by Zer0.


	110. An Unusual Child Pt 3

Zer0 guided them through the winding hallways, ducking around corners, but haven't seen the Sontaran. They're not playing chicken, that much Ripley guessed. They're probably figuring out a plan that'll net all three humans and then some.

"I don't understand why they'd want a wee las," Ripley wondered why the Sontaran wanted her so badly. Out of curiosity, Ripley asked Zer0 if Sontaran took humans and if they did, why.

Zer0 responded in its robotic voice that the Sontaran don't normally capture humans or any other aliens short of war. Even then, they wouldn't waste resource for just three humans. They would've simply executed them all. Zer0 also noted there's no current wars going on that would've caused the Sontaran to want to kidnap humans.

"So, what reason would they want with a wee lass if there's no war?" Ripley inquired.

Zer0 replied, "Sontaran have been known to carry feuds for generations."

Taken aback, Ripley tilted her head in confusion. Zer0 explicitly stated that Sontaran held grudges like no other and if someone slighted them, however small, they'll hold onto the grudge and pass it on.

"So, you're saying her family got a bit of a feud with them, yeah?" Ripley gestured.

Zer0 acknowledged and Ripley looked down to Alice.

"Well, lass, I think I know they wanted you and your mam. I don't know what your family did, but I'm hedging it's something that they're still sore about," Ripley rubbed her chin as she deduced that this is a standard case of revenge. The Sontaran, sore about something that happened in Alice's family, passed this along to their young and probably spread pictures of them in case they'd ever show up somewhere nearby.

Looking towards Alice, Ripley asked her if she'd know anything about it, but Alice didn't know either. Apparently, her mother thought it would've been better if she didn't know so much either.

"Suppose you can look it up on whatcha-call it and see?" Ripley inquired if Zer0 can tell them what Alice's family might've done to incite this response from the Sontaran.

Zer0 replied it couldn't, but mentioned that if they hooked it into the ship's terminal, it might find information regarding to the feud.

"Well, then, lead on," Ripley encouraged it to lead them towards the command centre. If they can disable it, maybe Zer0 can work it's magic there and see what comes up.

It's very interesting hearing about an alien race that held grudges like they did to the point it carried across generations. Reminded Ripley of her days in school where she learned about legendary feuds that lasted near centuries.

It's quite fortunate, in a crude way, that Ripley wouldn't have to worry about them holding grudge against her after she beat them senseless to the point it cracked their helmets and might've broken their hands. She wasn't planning on sticking around in this universe at this point and time. Even if she encountered them again, they'll know better to pick a fight with her. If they didn't learn the first time around, she'll make them reconsider the next time.

Zer0 informed them they're nearing the centre.

While they neared, Ripley learns another reason the Sontaran wanted Alice.

"Who's he?" Alice spoke up while Ripley hobbled next to her. Briefly, Ripley stopped to look at her. Looking around the hallway, Ripley didn't see anyone in the hallway but them.

She tilts her head and asked, "Who, lass?"

Alice reiterated. She replied, "The man. The one in purple. Vic—"

She didn't finish her sentence; Ripley wouldn't let her. She held a hand over Alice's mouth as fear draped her body. Ripley listlessly instructed Alice, "Sh, don't say his name!"

She made Alice promise she wouldn't say the name. When Alice assured her, a nod, she moved her hand away from her mouth. Alice looked shocked and afraid. Ripley comforted her before she instructed her .

"Never. _Ever_. Say his name. Forget it, now. It's just a distant memory. You never read it. You never _heard_ it. I don't want you nosying around my head again. It's dangerous. Dangerous for you, especially," Ripley calmly told Alice that she should never utter the name she read from Ripley's mind and forget she even heard it.

Alice's taken aback about it but Ripley made it clear that she shouldn't say it outwardly or let others know she knows it. Ripley could tell the young girl didn't understand why Ripley wanted her to forget the name. Sighing, Ripley rubbed the top of Alice's head before she said, "Lass, you don't want to know. It's better if you didn't."

Ripley made it clear that Alice didn't want to know about the man and that reading her mind is dangerous. She apologized for covering Alice's mouth, but she feared her uttering that name!

She saw in the dark eyes that Alice didn't understand why it's a sensitive subject, but for her sake and her mother's, Ripley didn't want to latent a young girl's thoughts with the knowledge she carried. If she did, Alice would've never slept again. Never.

Sighing, Ripley led Alice onward. They didn't see anyone and Zer0's guiding them led them all over the ship.

"Lass, I think I know why they want you in particular, how'd you learn to read minds?" Ripley, calming down, realized that Alice's telepathic. If that's not worth something to a Sontaran, Ripley wasn't sure what else.

Alice admitted that she's a sporadic telepath. Since she was a baby, time to time she's able to read minds. However, it comes and goes, sometimes she won't read anyone's mind and other times she's able to overhear the thoughts of many. It's supposed to level out by the time she's in her twenties, as is those with her gifts. She'll control it better and capable of shunning intrusive thoughts.

Her mother said she got it from her father and he'd gotten his gifts from his side of the family. None of them thought she would've inherited the gifts, as they're rather rare.

When asked about her father, Alice said her father died sometime ago, taken by the ravages of war. There was disagreement between her mother and his family that led to a rift and she hasn't seen his side of the family for a while and probably not for a long time.

"Innit that how it usually is?" Ripley commented on how rifts between families always formed despite tragedies always seemingly brought them together. She apologized for prying, but Alice told her it was fine.

They walked until they felt the ship dropping and rattling, sending them against the ground and walls. Slamming into the walls, Ripley held Alice close to her, bracing for the walls. When the ship settled, Ripley, exhaled as she loosened her grip on Alice and they glimpsed around.

"Zer0, what happened?" Ripley asked it.

It replied, "The ship, it landed!"

Ripley responded, "Landed, where?"

She turned her head to see armed Sontaran, pointing their weapons at her and Alice.

Thinking on her feet, Ripley ordered Zer0 to lead Alice away. "Run!" Ripley cried out as Alice fled with Zer0, leaving her with the Sontaran.

The tallest one came forward, pointing his weapon at her. His helmet reflected her as she eyed him. When he spoke, she didn't understand him. She simply responded, "It's rude to have your caps on when you're in the house, y'know."

The Sontaran didn't like her response and shouted something at her, but she wouldn't heed. She sharply replied that she knows they can speak Common and if he wants a proper conversation, he'll have to accommodate her. After all, she's just a guest. One that didn't come around on their accord.

She watched as he lowered his ray gun and moved his free hand behind his helmet and it disappeared into his suit.

Ripley stared at him curiously. His brown head reflected under the soft light and he stared at her back.

"Oh, wonderful, I'm being chased by potato people!" Ripley groaned.

She stared irritably at the Sontaran as he stepped near her. He ordered her to stand down, but she demanded he tell her that in Common. He looked unhappy with her demanding, but she hissed that he understood Common, so he must know how to speak it.

"Stand down!" the Sontaran barked at her and she begrudgingly handed off the ray gun she stole to another Sontaran and two came around her, holding her arms. Forcing her to walk down the hallway to the command centre, the tall Sontaran demanded she tell him where Alice went.

"Where is the child?" the Sontaran demanded.

Ripley shrugged as she dryly replied, "What child?"

The Sontaran squeezed her arms in reaction to her disobedience.

"You look all the same, so, what'd I call you, Sputnik, Mashed, Taters, or Fried?" Ripley sharply asked the tall Sontaran.

Growling the Sontaran said something that Ripley didn't understand, but it wasn't anything pleasant. He told her his name. "I am Saavak the Second, proud son of Saavak the First!" Saavak stated.

The Sontaran pushed her into the command centre and took away her cane, pushing her to the ground.

"Where is the child?" Saavak demanded from Ripley as she struggled to right herself on the ground, the Sontaran towering over her.

Pushing upright and looking at him, agitated, Ripley responded, "Have you tried the sweets shop?"

Saavak cursed at her once again. He told her that someone obtained control over the ship and landed it on Tu'Hanka, now the controls disabled.

"Sounds like you're in a pickle," Ripley defiantly said to Saavak as he growled in return.

"Tu'Hanka's filled with a warrior species known as the Ko'gan, do you have any idea what they'll do to us when they find our ship?" Saavak stated flatly as Ripley chuckled.

She replied, "I'm sure that'd mean mashed potatoes is back on the table."

Saavak jabbed her with her own cane and shouted, "You insolent fool, do you know what they'll do to _you_ when they're through with us?"

Ripley stopped her defiance for a moment to pause and asked what they do to humans. Which Saavak told her, it involved a pot. While she might've gleamed about _them_ receiving punishment for trespassing Ko'gan territory. Unless she had a plan, she was joining them in that same pot.

Saavak watched as Ripley turned a shade of green at the sheer thought. She asked to be brought to the loo, for if they didn't listen, she would've ruined their suits and probably their brunches.

Watching her cover her mouth, Saavak ordered his men to collect Ripley and lead her to the nearest loo. They obeyed and seconds after allowing her into the loo, she retched her brunch and then some. She hobbled out of the loo into the waiting arms of the Sontaran and she groggily told Saavak, "I see your point."

Saavak led her back to the command centre as one of his commanders told him that one of the other humans stole a power cell from the ship. Without it, they're stuck on the planet. Ripley inquired why not send a distress beacon, Saavak gritted his teeth as he told her that because it's a scouting ship, it needed both power cells for the distress signal to function. Meaning, they can't escape either way.

"You were threatening her and her child, what did you expect?" Ripley coughed while Saavak paced around the command centre.

He scorned her that without the power cell, the ship's grounded.

Confused, Ripley asked why didn't they have an extra power cell.

Sighing, Saavak explained that the weight from having extra power cells would've off-centered the ship and cause fuel issues. They didn't need more than two power cells per mission.

"Why don't you use a backup generator, surely you would've accounted for that, yes?" Ripley gestured.

Informing her that it wouldn't been enough power to get them to an outpost, Ripley winced.

She realized that Alice's mother stolen the power cell and likely somewhere on Tu'Hanka. She's given the Sontaran her own ultimatum. Either let her and her daughter go, or risk a battle against the Ko'gan, they can't win.

"Ko'gan aside, why should I help you when you're just going to hurt a lass and her mam?" Ripley crossed her arms.

Saavak eyed her and said, "You know nothing of what they done to my people!"

Ripley gawked at him and rolled her eyes. She told him that from the sound of it, his people had it coming. If they didn't want to become a steamed potato, they should've stayed away from the stove.

Before Saavak could lash at her, one of the other Sontaran warned that they witnessed Alice's mother on the telecamera and Saavak ordered his men to prepare the search.

As for Ripley, they planned to use her as bait. She would lure Alice and her mother towards her. Saavak wasn't worried about her escaping, the cruelness of Tu'Hanka would've killed her before they did.

"Fine, you got me there, but at least have some decency in letting me having my cane," Ripley demanded her cane back if that's how it's going to be.

Saavak muttered something under his breath before giving back her cane and she leaned on it. He snidely told her that they didn't have to worry about her much because of her invalidness. She's a goner either way, the only silver lining, how she wants to die.

He led her and his men to the depot off the ship. Ordering his men to split off in groups and canvas the area, he warned them of the Ko'gan.

"Tell me, Saavak, what are they?" Ripley inquired about them. She never heard about them until now and if she's going to die any way, she might as well learn what her would-be killers are.

Saavak colorfully told her how the Ko'gan lived tribally and didn't take well to outsiders. They're prone to decimating anyone foolish enough to land on their planet. They blend with their surroundings, unlucky fools traversing Tu'Hanka would've never guessed them starring from afar until it's too late.

They're savage and unruly, rude, and unfathomable.

They would've killed Saavak and his men within minutes if they're not careful. The Ko'gan has hometown advantage, the Sontaran and the humans didn't.

It's a death sentence that Alice's mother brought them here.

"Okay, look, I'm going to die anyway, right, so tell me, Saavak, why do you want them so bad, and don't tell me it's some absurd revenge fantasy. What reason do you have to hunt her and her mother down?" Ripley demanded her answers on why Saavak and the Sontaran wanted Alice and her mother.

Growling, Saavak told her that the family made a mockery of his father and he planned to avenge him. Which led Ripley to dryly laugh, holding her chest as she felt her lungs convulse from the laughing.

"You're going to kill a lass and her mam for that?" Ripley shouts at him. He shouted back that their family humiliated his and that without capturing them, his honor would've never returned.

Ripley leaned towards him as she stated, "Spud, when I'm done with you. You can take whatever "honor" you have left and shove it where the dirt don't shine!"

Aggravated by Ripley, Saavak ordered his men to lead her ahead. They pushed her to hobble down the slanted ramp and immediately, Ripley felt the humidity of the planet.

She glimpsed around the trees of unusual sizes and colors, all twisted limbs, some looked like coils. There's a faint smell that's likened to ammonia, coming from the sap of the trees. Saavak warned not to get to close to them or else the sap will eat away her clothes and skin.

Forced to walk ahead, Ripley hobbled. It's hard when the ground's uneven and coiled with vines. She yanked on her scarf and muttered she should've planned better.

It's a good thing it's just her this time around. Karen would've set them off even more. Arthur would've needed to restrain her. Matt would've tried to talk them silly. Thankfully, they're dealing with things in their own lives and Ripley didn't want to pull them away from it.

It's like a winding tunnel of trees. They looked the same that it blurred Ripley's eyes looking at them constantly.

The humidity caused sweat building up around her neck and she pulled her scarf down, allowing it to breath as she looked around.

She heard no animal noises and Saavak mentioned they probably won't. Even animals know better to make noises when there's Ko'gan afoot. The ones that do, inevitably won't survive.

It's a snide remark that's meant for Ripley to quiet and not make any sound. Not that it mattered, Ripley just wanted to find Alice and her mother and escape the planet. She didn't know how, she's never heard of Sontaran or the Ko'gan before today. The Sontaran already proved to been the rotted sort and if Saavak spoken true about the Ko'gan than likely they're even worse.

It's been what felt like hours since they've left the ship.

Ripley wasn't sure of the time, but with the constant red hue in the sky, it didn't help in the matters.

On her mind, she worried about Alice and Zer0. No doubt Alice's mother's capable of handling herself, but Alice's still a young girl. She hoped Zer0's scanners would've helped her find a way that would've ensured that she wouldn't run into the Ko'gan.

"Saavak, you realize this is a suicide mission?" Ripley began.

Saavak ordered her to silence, but she wouldn't. She continued. "What's the point of restoring your family's honor if you die here?" Ripley argued. "Don't you think there's a time and a place for everything and that this isn't one of them?"

Saavak cursed at her and she shook her head.

"Suppose we compromise, yeah, so how about it, Spud, instead of becoming food for the natives, we make out a deal. Get what we want," Ripley relied on his need for honor.

Saavak ordered his men to stop and she turned around to face him.

"You want to restore your family's honor, doncha, well, how's this, you listen good, you don't want to become Saavak the Peeled, do you, well, then help me and I'll get you something that's equivalent to hunting them," Ripley spoke about a compromise that gave them what they wanted.

Saavak wanted to restore his family's honor, then he'd go beyond bringing Alice and her mother back to the mothership. It seemed anticlimactic. If he's so proud of his heritage and being Sontaran, he'd prove that to his peers by taking on something beyond a feud. If he helped Ripley find Alice and her mother, she'll help him recover his honor by taking down a foe far dangerous than humans.

"Tell me, Saavak, what's more honorable, bringing humans back wrapped in a bow, or the defeat of these Ko'gan?" Ripley played on his desires. It worked like a charm.

Saavak caved and agreed to her terms. If she helps him, he'll forgo his revenge.

"Now, let's hope we survive long enough to reign in on the deal," Ripley muttered under her breathe as she tracked with Saavak and his men.


	111. An Unusual Child Pt 4

It got warmer, at least for Ripley. Saavak and his men didn't have problems with the heat, the perks of having regulated suits. She ended up taking off her coat and wrapped around her waist as she pulled on her shirt, sweat bobbed off it as she looked around. Her hair soggy from sweat, curled and fuzzy, turned near black as sweat dripped from the tips.

They haven't found Alice or her mother. Saavak said they'll have plenty of sunlight, the planet's on a 38 hour cycle. It'll be a couple of more hours before it's dark. Plenty of time to find either them or the Ko'gan that Saavak said lingered somewhere in the inner parts of the jungle.

He mentioned they would've controlled the waterways with a vicious grip. If Ripley started getting thirsty, risk either death from trying to consume the fruits of the jungle or death from trying to satiate her thirst with one of the many rivers. If not that, risk death from dehydration. He cracked that humans can't survive long without water, unlike Sontaran.

"So proud, you," Ripley muttered as she's forced to brave the heat of the jungle. It unnerved her that there's no animals, at least ones she can't see or hear. The Ko'gan must've been that terrifying that animals know better to stir when they're afoot. It's nerve wracking to think what'd happen at night. No light, Saavak would've used his helmet's night vision and Ripley would've been left to her own device because Saavak wouldn't consider sharing.

It's been maybe four hours, maybe more, Ripley's sweated more than she did in a hotboxed classroom. She's fortunate there's no sun or else she'd burn up in a crisp. Saavak didn't seem affected by the heat at all and she's tired and thirsty.

"Alright, Spud, you expect me to be your bait, surely you'd supple me with something to drink, surely so I'd live long enough to fulfill my end of the bargain. Nothing caustic, you hear, water, H2O, surely your species needs it, too, wouldn't you, and else you'd shrivel!" Ripley coughed dryly as she demanded Saavak give her water. She made it clear she's wise to him and if he tried anything, the cane wouldn't be the only thing he had to fear.

Saavak glowered at her and her same, she demanded water and if they couldn't go to the waterways to obtain it, Saavak must've carried some on him. It's one of the most important basics for life, after all.

Staring at each other, Saavak ceded and gave her his canteen that's strapped to the side of his hip. He might've given it to her willingly, but he showed defiance of his own when he dropped it on the ground and forced her to pick it up.

Ripley repaid the favor by spitting in the canteen when she's done with it.

It's getting close to night, now, the once red sky started turning a purple shade and Saavak motioned for Ripley to hurry up, Ko'gan tend to hunt at night, easy prey.

He warned Ripley they only had four hours left before the planet plunges into darkness.

Hobbling, Ripley's tired dark eyes glimpsed around, hoping to spot someone friendly. She's aware she's far from the ship, Saavak made sure that she couldn't get back to the ship easily.

"Where're the Ko'gan, then?" Ripley asked him.

Saavak mentioned his people told of them living in the centre of the jungle, but there's conflicts of information because each family had their own version of the story.

"Look, you have to give me more information than they're nasty. What exactly am I looking for?" Ripley gestured. She wanted to know what the Ko'gan are, that wasn't Saavak ranting or embellishing.

Saavak stated that the Ko'gan are a distant cousin to the Silurian. Not as technically ambitious as their counterparts, Ko'gan make up for with their own brand.

It's a wonder why Sontaran haven't destroyed them if they're primitive, they've easily razed the entire planet and be on their way. No ground travel necessary.

Ripley brought this up and Saavak stated that nobody thought to do it because there's nothing about the Ko'gan worth their time other than avoiding them.

"If they're cousins to these Silurian, surely that'd mean if you lay a hand on them, they'd bound to come and fight you, yes?" Ripley asked Saavak how the relations were between Ko'Gan and Silurian.

Saavak mentioned the Silurian weren't inclined to the Ko'gan, too many differences to find common ground. In fact, Silurian _hated_ Ko'gan.

Thinking, Ripley inquired how _much_ they hated them.  
Saavak replied they've hated them for eons.

"And how're Silurian with Sontaran?" Ripley asked him.

Saavak scratched the side of his brown head and stated that his people didn't care for Silurian. They'd deal with them for trade, but other than that, the races stayed away from each other.

"Well, Saavak, try this one for size. What if you deal with the Ko'gan yourself, you and your men, earn the Silurian's favor. Bargain for better trade. Exclusive trade routes only for _you_ ," Ripley sweetened their deal and she saw Saavak becoming giddy with the thought.

He stopped and asked how they planned to deal with the Ko'gan. Ripley replied, "Only way I know how."

Radioing his men, he tried to contact the other scouts. None of them responded and he commanded them to report, but none of them did.

Grimly, Ripley suggested that they've succumbed to either the jungle or the Ko'gan. Saavak didn't want to believe her words because she was human and not Sontaran. He tried numerous times, but none of the scouts reported back to him. Ripley was right. They've either languished or the Ko'gan gotten to them. Now it's only them and it'll be night soon.

Saavak led Ripley to an area where his remaining men waited for orders. Saavak told them what Ripley told him but in a way that suggested _he_ had the idea.

He regaled them stories of his father but said that after today, he'll have his own stories. After today he'll not _just_ be Saavak the Second, he'll become Saavak the Conqueror.

Ripley advised them that they wanted to sneak up on the Ko'gan, use what they know against them. Shift through the political propaganda they've been fed and go for the facts. If there's anything she knew about warfare, when the going gets tough, the tough get tougher. Using what the Ko'gan love against them is an effective way of doing it.

Saavak gleefully rubbed his hands together as he commanded his men to find the encampment and report back to him. He wanted Ripley to continue to hobble, with her leg, it's certain to attract the attention of the Ko'gan, as she's considered easy prey.

Ripley wasn't fond of that, but she went along with it anyway, only for her own plans.

They maneuvered through the thickets, avoiding the dangerous plants that Saavak warned would've killed them with their spore clouds.

It's darkened considerably, gotten dangerous to traverse around without a light source. Saavak produced one with a button on his chest and produced a low-light to guide them through the jungle.

Without the sound of cicadas or anything of that sort, the silence deafened them. It's impossible for them to concentrate properly without some sort of sound keeping them on edge.

"We should be near the centre," Saavak stated. Ripley asked him how certain he is and he admitted that he wasn't. However, he was confident in his own abilities that it caused Ripley to scoff at him.

It happened in seconds; Ripley didn't have time to process what happened. One minute she turned her head, the next she's on the ground, dazed and confused. White smoke covered the area and her head spins, her eyes closed unwillingly.

She didn't know what happened. For all she knew, she could've very well been dead.

In silence, her mind drifted and she returned to the nightmares that dwelled in her mind since her encounter with Dr. Almar. There he was with his damn smile and his damn purple outfit. His damn voice. His damned everything.

She was in the store, once again, no one else but them, and he presented her with something.

"Tick tock," she heard him clicking his teeth with his tongue. "Tick tock!"

He showed her the hourglass from one of her previous nightmares. It's slowly emptying to the bottom and he explained that time's running out.

"Soon," he whispered to her. "You can't escape me forever."

Ripley couldn't escape even if she tried. She tried to force herself to wake up, but to no avail and he laughed at her for this. He knew she couldn't escape from her nightmares and he said, "You think you can forget me?"

Ripley struggled to speak as she stated, "I can try."

He shook his head at her. "Still evermore defiant, are you?" he yawned at her attempts.

Ripley argued that this is a dream and nothing more. As was the other dreams. It's all in her head. That's all.

"Is it?" he held a hand under his chin. "If it's only a dream, why haven't you ridden me of it?"

He challenged her that it couldn't been a dream, else she would've never allowed him in it. Ripley struggled to think happy thoughts as he watched her, but he wouldn't leave, nothing in the dreamworld changed. He was still there, tapping his pale white finger against the glass of the hourglass.

"Give up," he told her.

Ripley refused.

He sighed as he reminded her, "You couldn't get rid of me then, you can't get rid of me now. Why're you wasting your remaining time?"

Ripley struggled to wake up. She hoped she'd wake up. She hoped she wasn't trapped with him in a hellscape.

"Gaze upon this, you insolent fool," he scorned her as he held up the hourglass for her to see. The purple sand slowly made it's way to the bottom. The bottom slowly filling to the top compared to before. "Time's running out. One way or another. You'll see me again. I'm sure of it. I'd remember a face like yours. I _never_ forget a face."

He claimed that they'll see each other once again and he'll remember her. He'll never forget her face, even though she'd certainly wished she forget his.

He pulled out his infamous luger and cocked it. "No hard feelings," he whispered before he shot Ripley.

Ripley's eyes fluttered open and she groggily looked around. She was in a hut, made of leather and thick leaves culled from some of the trees and dried out in the sun to remove the sap and toxins that would've dripped onto the inhabitants.

Slowly her hand raised to her face as she tried to rub her eyes, she must've been out for a while because she saw the red light coming from patches of the hut.

Pushing herself up she coughed as she looked around. For a primitive race, it did share amenities of a home, at least what she'd seen. Groggily she turned her head towards the flap that led out somewhere and she reached for her cane that lay near her.

Coughing, Ripley forced herself to stand and leaned on her cane, blood rushing from her head as she blinked several times, feeling it.

"Ah, this is some guest right if I ever seen one," she groaned.

Hobbling towards the flap, she pulled it back and spotted similar huts circling a communal bonfire. The red hue of the sky's barely getting through the thick tree branches that woven together over the area.

Since she wasn't dead and wasn't being prepared for a pot, Ripley had to assume the Ko'gan weren't the detestable sort that Saavak thought they were.

"The things I do," she muttered under her breath as she went out into the open area and glanced around.

She didn't see Saavak nor his men, but she had a feeling they're still alive somewhere. Potato people were hardy, she thought. They weren't peeled and boiled, she didn't smell any starch.

Her head turned when she heard someone coming towards her, wearing a vibrant red and yellow tribal dress. She wore yellow plumes over her red-scaled head and had yellow eyes. Her red-scaled skin glistened under the ember light of the bonfire.

"So, you've awakened," she spoke in Common.  
Ripley shrugged as she replied, "Guess I am."

She glimpsed around and asked where she was. The woman told her she was in the Ko'gan village.

"Where's Spud and his tater buddies?" Ripley inquired about Saavak and the other Sontaran. The woman told her that the Sontaran fled after the hunters ambushed them. They've been following them since they left the ship and acted the moment it became nightfall. Admittedly, the Ko'gan became confused that she was with them, since she wasn't one of them.

Ripley told her that it wasn't something she expected either, but that she needed to work with them.

"Why would you want to work with them?" the woman's baffled with her explanation.

Telling her about the other humans that the Sontaran kidnapped, the woman nodded, the plumes on her head bounced.

Introducing herself as Thea, she mentioned the hunters saw tracks that didn't belong to either Ripley or the Sontaran.

Ripley's dark eyes lit up as she asked where they saw the tracks. "I have to find them," Ripley told her.

Thea raised her red hands at Ripley, preventing her from moving away. She encouraged Ripley to avoid anything strenuous; she just recovered from the flash bomb used by one of the hunters.

"I can't dawdle, I have to find them," Ripley refused to stop. She needed to find them before something happened. Thea assured her that the hunters are on the trail and Ripley shook her head.

"I can't just stand here and twiddle my thumb!" Ripley balked at Thea telling her that she didn't have to go anywhere and that the hunters would've tracked them down.

She's already in it with the Sontaran, only for Alice and her mother's sake, and the fact that the Sontaran would've went back on their word because they'd think she's dead. She needed to find them and get them to safety. They're already far from the ship as it is and it's going to be an uphill battle trying to get back to the TARDIS one piece.

Thea saw her restless as she paced around.

She saw how nervous and worried Ripley looked and said that the hunters would've returned from their search in time. If Ripley opted to wait, she can have the hunters take her on their next search.

Uneasy, Ripley agreed to the idea. Only because she didn't know a lick about Tu'Hanka and that she would've needed someone to guide her.


	112. An Unusual Child Pt 5

Ripley waited anxiously for the hunters to return from their search for Alice and her mother. She paced around the encampment, stopping briefly to look around, before pacing again. Thea encouraged her to stop for a bit, but she didn't agree. "How dangerous is Tu'Hanka?" Ripley inquired as she looked at Thea, staring back.

Thea admitted it's dangerous, while the Ko'gan overcame the challenges living on it, there's still plenty of foul beasts that're dangerous.

Its uneased Ripley and she started pacing again.

"The hunters will find them, I'm sure of it," Thea tried to comfort Ripley, but to no anvil.

Ripley's worried about them and can't rest until she's certain they're safe.

Sensing her unease, Thea asked her why they came to the planet in the first place. Nobody came to Tu'Hanka unless there's a specific reason.

"Her mother stole the power cell from them and forced the ship to land here. She didn't pick the planet on a whim," Ripley explained how Alice's mother stole the power cell from the Sontaran and used the theft as a gambit to escape from them.

Thea's impressed but mentioned that it's a dangerous gambit nevertheless.

"It's no good stressing over it," Thea pointed out, but Ripley wasn't stopping herself anytime soon.

On her mind, Ripley wished she was awake before the hunters went on their search so she could've went with them and find Alice and her mother.

"Please, calm down, I'm sure our hunters will turn up something," Thea attempted to calm her. She offered tea for Ripley, but Ripley's hesitant.

"They told me you tend to boil people," Ripley recalled the thing Saavak said about Ko'gan.

She watched Thea respond with a hearty laugh at the accusation.

Thea asked where she'd heard that and Ripley told her from Saavak.

"I'm assure you, he told tall tales," Thea smiled, her scales shimmering.

Ripley bluntly replied, "I've been told tall tales. Some of those _aren't_ tall tales."

There's stories told to children all across the world. Stories that always ended with a message and that message tended to make the children behave themselves. Stories that've passed down for generations, so long gone, nobody's sure what version's correct. Then there's stories that reveal that they're not so much stories, but the truth, contrived as stories because nobody would've believed them true. It's those stories Ripley's become intimately familiar.

It's agonizing waiting, Ripley's paced herself so much, her knee nearly gave and she's forced to sit down, nervously looking around. She's about to force herself up and start pacing again when she heard the overlapping voices of the hunters returning from their search. One of them carried the power cell Alice's mother stolen.

Ripley's dark eyes widened when she saw a familiar face walking beside one of them, her face reddened from the exposure.

Their eyes met and she ran instantly into Ripley's arms.

"Alice!" Ripley exhaled sharply. "Oh, thank god, I thought you'd gotten hurt!"

She held Alice close, her eyes couldn't cry to save her life, but her face did enough to convey that she's overjoyed that Alice's safe and wasn't hurt.

"I got scared," Alice admitted as Ripley rubbed the top of her head.

Ripley smiled as she responded, "It's all right, lass, you're fine. I'm just glad you're okay."

She looked past the hunters as they circled around the encampment, greeted by their families and Thea. No Zer0 and no Alice's mother, frowning, she looked back to Alice.

"Alice, where's Zer0?" Ripley asked her.

Alice frowned as she told Ripley that when they were escaping the Sontaran, Zer0 led her to a crossing and informed her that he's going to get help.

"He?" Ripley realized that Alice's given it a masculine pronoun.

Alice nodded as she said Zer0 went and left her, but told her not to worry.

Sighing, Ripley held Alice close as she stated, "I'm sure he's fine."

She glimpsed to Thea and asked her if the hunters found Alice's mother. They've found the power cell she's stolen from the Sontaran.

Thea shook her head. "I'm afraid they haven't found her," she told Ripley.

Frowning, Ripley rubbed the top of Alice's head and comforted her. "Don't worry, lass, I'm sure she's fine," she watched Alice become distressed about her mother.

Thea noted Ripley's quite protective of Alice despite not being her mother. It's unusual for those like Ko'gan and Silurian to become protective of those who weren't kin. Ripley stated flatly that she's protective of Alice because she's a child, stranded on a foreign planet with dangerous opposition trying to capture her, and it's something of a habit for Ripley to protect children whenever possible.

"Until I find her mam, she's with me," Ripley made it abundantly clear to Thea that Alice stays with her until they find her mother. She's not going to say it twice and warns Thea of this.

Thea wisely left it at that and asked Alice her name, which she sheepishly replied.

"Alice, surely you must be thirsty," Thea asked if she wanted something to drink. She surely needed nourishment from being in the jungle for so long and Alice looked towards Ripley for guidance.

Ripley, dagger eyed, slowly nods, keeping an eye on Thea.

Alice mentioned she's both thirsty and hungry. Thea sent for food while she and Ripley waited around the communal bonfire.

"Ripley, I'm scared," Alice frowned.

Ripley held her close and comforted her. "Don't you worry none, Imma find your mam, Imma get you off this rock, and Imma have a baked potato for supper," Ripley summed her plan for Alice.

She'll find Alice's mother and figure out a way for them to escape the planet and the Sontaran. Somehow make her way back to the TARDIS and have a baked potato as an act of defiance against Saavak and his men.

Alice worried something happened to her mother and Ripley rubbed the top of her head as she comforted her. "I'm sure she's fine, lass. Look, it's bad luck discussing this. But if the worse comes to shove, god help me if it does, I'll take you with me. I know a few people who'll love to have you 'round the shop," Ripley gave her the contingency plan. If anything happened to Alice's mother and she's orphaned, Ripley'll take her back with her to the Odds & Ends.

Ripley felt that while she's protective of Alice, she's not the proper fit for Alice's welfare, long term. She'll have to think of an arrangement for Alice so she'll have someone more capable raise her.

It's not something she wanted to think about, but she needed a plan in case something _did_ happen to Alice's mother and Alice's all alone.

Ko'gan women came with plates of food and cups of juices, sitting them in front of Ripley and Alice.

The two looked down at their plates of food and stared at the multicolored meat wrapped with in multicolored greens. The juices in the cups had a strange color to it.

"This looks weird," Alice murmured and Ripley agreed.

She detracted from the food to inquire Thea where the hunters found the power cell and if they picked up where Alice's mother went.

"They found the power cell, but unfortunately, they haven't found her mother," Thea told her what the hunters found and din't find. They found tracks, but they went cold, the only thing they found, the power cell.

Ripley wrapped an arm around Alice as she panicked.

"You're welcome to stay in our village, if you like," Thea suggested.

Ripley, politely as she can get, said they weren't staying if the worse happened. She and Alice were leaving and the Ko'gan can deal with the Sontaran all they wanted.

Thea went to tend to the other Ko'gan while Alice and Ripley picked at their food.

Alice wanted to eat and drink, but she wasn't sure if she should, as she wasn't familiar with the foods of the Ko'gan.

Ripley didn't want Alice becoming dehydrated or worse and took the plunge for her sake.

Reluctantly, Ripley took bits of the food and sips of the juice. Since she couldn't taste anything beyond hot sauces and peppers, she had to rely whether or not she dropped dead.

Nothing peculiar that she tasted and she waited for any reactions. So far, she's alive, and she watched with bated breath as Alice began to try hers.

She sipped her juice and picked at her food, she told Ripley that the juice tasted like grape and the food tasted somewhat like something from the cafeteria.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Ripley asked her.

Alice shook her head.

They ate from the plates until they finally finished and waited, in case there's a reaction that hadn't taken, yet.

None of them reacted to the food, thankfully.

Sitting with Alice, Ripley watched as Thea talked with the Ko'gan, she studied them as they went about their day. Thea had the hunters take the power cell into one of the huts and talk with them, presumably about Alice's mother.

The hunters haven't discovered the Sontaran and there's a chance the Sontaran retreated back to their ship while they worked out a plan. Since they can't leave, they'll come up with an ultimatum of their own. If they can't get Alice and her mother, they'll kill everyone present and take them by force.

Alice's too valuable and they won't risk anything that might've killed her. They'll work to obtain her amid a distraction.

Ko'gan looked primitive enough, but since Tu'Hanka is their home world, they have the advantage against the Sontaran.

"Ripley," Alice spoke up.

Ripley's eyes softened and they looked down to Alice looking up.

"What's it, Al?" Ripley responded.

Alice admitted she's tired and Ripley smiled. "I'll get you a cot to sleep," she tells Alice. Alice nodded and Ripley pushed herself from the ground and tracked down Thea to ask where Alice could sleep.

Thea told her the hut she woke up in sufficed and Ripley nodded.

She returned to Alice's side and led her to the hut and pulled back the flap.

Alice sat on the piles of fur as Ripley sat across from her.

"It'll be alright," Ripley assured her.

Alice smiled.

Ripley helped her ready for bed.

After tucking Alice in, Ripley sat across from her. Alice slowly closed her eyes as Ripley watched over her.

Ripley tugged on her shirt, it stuck to her tightly from the sweat and she ran a hand through her matted hair.

If Matt was here, he would've easily taken over the role of protector for Alice. With his goofy smiles and antics, it'd put a smile on her face, easily.

Karen and Arthur would've assisted in helping Ripley find Alice's mother.

Knowing that she's dealing with this on her own, Ripley aimed to deal with it in the only way she knows how.

It'll be difficult, but nothing ever's easy.

While she sat quietly, she reached out towards the flap and slowly peeled it back, glimpsing outside. She saw the Ko'gan among themselves, from what she seen, they're not the sort that the Sontaran said they were.

Primitive yes, but not too primitive they couldn't hold a conversation and follow the rules of guess right.

Chewing on the bottom of her lips, she couldn't help but wonder what the Ko'gan planned to do with the power cell they recovered. She didn't see them reverse engineering it and the planet isn't exactly hospitable for outsiders, so they're not going to trade it for anything.

Releasing the flap, Ripley rubbed her eyes. She felt the spell fall over her too and she ended up laying down near Alice.

She drifted back to sleep and dreamed.

"Tick tock," she heard him whisper in her ear. "You won't get away from me, again."

Ripley wasn't sure how long she slept. Her mind snapped back and forth from the nightmares that she couldn't tell. She felt something poke her and when she didn't react fast enough, she felt something poke her harder.

She opened her eyes to see Alice staring at her, worried.

"Al," Ripley murmured as she rubbed her eyes. "What're you poking me for?"

Alice replied, saying that she heard Thea's thoughts. Thea knew why Saavak wanted Alice specifically and planned to take her for political clout. Knowing that Ripley won't allow her to do it, Thea plans to have her killed.

Alice pulled on Ripley's arm to the point she's pulled from the ground and groggily hobbled with Alice towards the flap.

Pulling it back, she saw none of the Ko'gan there. She hadn't any idea where they gone, but Alice's sure they're planning to strike at any point.

"What about the power cell?" Ripley remembered. Alice replied, "They're going to bargain with the Sontaran!"

The Sontaran needed it to leave the planet and the Ko'gan knew this. They'll use this as leverage and Alice as the catalyst.

Ripley pointed out that the Sontaran seemed more advanced than the Ko'gan and that they weren't capable of bargaining with them. Through Alice, Ripley knew that the Ko'gan were aware and that's where Alice came in.

The Sontaran won't hurt them while they still had Alice. If they did, the Sontaran wouldn't risk an attack on the encampment.

Ripley realized that for them to have a chance, she'll have to find Saavak and spin a story.

She knew he'll try to kill her and take Alice for himself, but she didn't have any choice.

It's made more complicated when the Ko'gan know the jungle better than any of them and with the hunters, they're in a difficult position.

"Great," Ripley mumbled.

She looked down to Alice and asks her, "Can you hear their thoughts now?"

Alice concentrated as she tried to read the thoughts of the Ko'gan. She learned that concentrating on one of them specifically helped allowed her to hear the thoughts better.

She concentrated on Thea, she visualized Thea, her voice, and heard Thea thinking.

"She can't get far with her knee. Surely, I can poison her easily," she heard the thought, clear as day, like Thea was in the same area as them.

She went on to hear the hunters, they didn't speak common, only Thea.

"Thea wants to poison you," Alice held Ripley's hand as she held hers.

Ripley wasn't at all shocked. It isn't the first time someone wanted her dead.

Hobbling out of the hut, the two cautiously glimpsed around, there's no one out, and there's a deafening silence.

"I don't like this," Alice tugged on Ripley's arm. Ripley frowned as she agreed with Alice.

Leading Alice, Ripley hobbled quickly towards an exit out of the encampment. She held Alice's hand as she glimpsed at the trees. Call it a hunch.

There's nothing in the trees, not that she saw.

Ripley hobbled with Alice close to her, far away from the Ko'gan encampment as fast as she can.

Not only did they worry about the Sontaran, the Ko'gan wanted Alice, too!

"Bloody scoundrels!" Ripley cursed them. She should've known that Thea and the other Ko'gan would've turned on her.

They didn't care anything at all about them until they realized Alice's heritage. When they did they realized the potential and showed their true colors.

"Your father must've been someone if they want a piece of him," Ripley huffed as she helped Alice over a felled tree trunk.

Alice helped her over the tree trunk and the two hurried away. It won't take long before the Ko'gan realized they've fled.

The plan, find the Sontaran and bargain with them. There's a good chance they'll try their luck in double crossing, but Ripley didn't have the time.

"What if they don't listen?" Alice pointed out and Ripley smiled at her.

She raised her dirtied cane to Alice's eyes and stated, "Then they'll become a bruised sack of potatoes. Don't you worry none, lass, Imma take care of them."

Lowering the cane, she hobbled with Alice close to her.


	113. An Unusual Child Pt 6 (Final)

Ripley and Alice fled from the encampment, they dared looked behind, afraid the hunters on their trail. They didn't know where they're going, but they knew if they stopped it'd only be a matter of minutes before the hunters caught up to them.

"What're we going to do?" Alice frantically hurried with Ripley, afraid.

The hunters knew the area better than they did. Already, they're mobilizing towards areas where they think or knew the two would've gone near.

Ripley thought about Saavak and where he and his men would've gone. If they weren't aware of the Ko'gan's plans, then they're at a disadvantage.

Thea and her hunters would've ensured the Sontaran couldn't escape or send for backup.

She wasn't going to let them leave the planet alive, even if they willingly left without Alice.

Thea would've guessed that the Sontaran weren't the done and done sort and come back with reinforcements and forcibly take back Alice.

The idea, kill them, keep Alice, and use their ship to further her and her people's goals.

If the Sontaran wanted to discuss a peaceful conclusion, they weren't getting it.

Saavak and his men weren't pleased with the presence of the Ko'gan as is and would've taken measures to deal with them. If what Ripley saw from them, they weren't going to accept any deals from the Ko'gan, even if there's a peaceful conclusion.

It's this, Ripley decided to use this against them.

Coming towards a clearing, Ripley and Alice took a break where Ripley informed her the plan.

Find Saavak and his men.

Then, amid him yelling at them, inform him of the Ko'gan plans. When he doesn't believe or refuses, use one of the tricks Ripley's fond of. If it goes according to plan, he'll move onto the Ko'gan and the two escape.

It's risky, considering they might just shoot them at first sight and ask questions later, but it's a risk worth pursuing.

"Hurry," Ripley ushered Alice over the fallen trunks and she helped her over. They fled towards another part of the jungle and Ripley gazed through the foliage. She tried to look for the Potatoes and winced when Alice worried the Ko'gan killed them already.

"Come on Alice, happy thoughts," Ripley tried to comfort her. She had an idea. "Say, Alice, if you can read Thea's mind. Can't you read Saavak's?"

Alice read Thea's mind quite fine, Ripley's wondering if she can do the same with Saavak's.

Meekly, Alice wasn't sure, she reminded Ripley she didn't understand Sontaran. She only understood Thea because she thought in Common.

Thinking, Ripley wondered if Alice can "send" thoughts to Saavak. If she can't understand his thoughts as he'll think in his native tongue, if she can "send" thoughts in Common, something he understood, and lure him into an area where they can talk.

"I can do that," Alice spoke up. She read Ripley's mind. She stopped herself as she admitted that she was only able to do that with her mother in the same room as her.

Ripley encouraged her to try anyway. "I'm not sure how it goes for people with your sort, but I'm sure with practice you could do something like it, yeah?" she looked down to Alice as she looked up.

They don't have much else to try and Ripley thought Alice could've done it if she tried with practice. "Alright, lass, close your eyes, picture Saavak's potato head, concentrate. Tell him to find us, bring no one else. Look for the big tree with a purple bark and bright red leaves," Ripley suggested.

Nodding, her sweated hair bobbing listlessly, Alice took a deep breath and exhaled. She closed her dark eyes and concentrated on Saavak. Blocking out the external noises, she began calling out to him in her mind.

"Saavak," she called out. "Saavak, can you hear me?"

She called his name several times, concentrating on his face, until she faintly heard thoughts that weren't hers and she didn't understand them. "Saavak, find us. Just you. No one else. We'lol wait for you near the big tree with purple bark and bright red leaves," she thought internally. She repeated this multiple time until she felt a headache coming on and stopped.

Ripley held her as she recovered and she told her that she thinks Saavak heard her. She wasn't sure if he'll come alone. Potato heads are stubborn and all.

Alice pointed out that Saavak held a sense of honor. He wouldn't come with his men, because if he did it's an insult to his honor. That he needed men to deal with two humans, one with a bad knee and the other a small girl.

"Now we wait," Ripley sighed as she glimpsed around.

It's agonizing waiting for Saavak to appear. They spent the long day hiding from the Ko'gan, covering their tracks, and avoiding the dangerous sap of the trees.

Ripley's sure he's bringing his men and they're going to die before the Ko'gan killed the Sontaran.

Alice's trying to send a thought to her mother, she thought if she concentrated the same way she concentrated on Saavak, she'll find her mother.

"Mama, mama," she murmured under her breath. "Mama, where are you?"

She tries several times before her head starting hurting and Ripley ordered her to stop before she hurt herself. Looking down on the ground, Alice frowned. Ripley sighs as she held an arm around Alice.

"I know how much you want to find her, but getting a brain aneurysm isn't worth it," Ripley dissuaded Alice from trying again. She didn't want Alice risking an aneurysm from attempting to contact someone else from far away in a short span of time after contacting Saavak.

They waited and the red hue in the sky darkened. Ripley started getting antsy as she worried the Ko'gan were going to find them first before Saavak did.

Her fears silenced when they saw in the distance, a familiar face coming towards them, alone, and they saw the brown head glistening under the red hue.

"Good job," Ripley lightly touched Alice's shoulder as she moved forward to stand in front of Alice as Saavak came towards them.

He saw them and his eyes met Ripley's.

Ripley exhaled as she informed Saavak, "The Ko'gan have your power cell and they plan to kill you, take your ship, and the girl."

Saavak growled as he figured they took her to their camp after the hunters shot cannisters at them. He didn't disbelieve her about the power cell, he's already aware they had it. They never found Alice's mother and since the Ko'gan attacked, it's a good guess they might've taken it from her.

"The Ko'gan won't let you leave this planet alive, Saavak," Ripley reminded him that they won't deal with Sontaran and plan on using Alice and the Sontaran ship for their own uses. He was wrong about them boiling them alive much as he wasn't wrong that they're not the sort Ripley ever wanted to deal with again.

"I'm well aware of that, human," Saavak said dryly. "My men have taken point around the ship as we speak. The Ko'gan won't win!"

He seemed confident about the proclamation, but Ripley warned him that he ought to reign in his confidence.

"They know the planet from the back of their scaly hands, how do you propose you do that?" Ripley inquired.

Saavak assured her that he planned for everything.

He demanded the two come with him and reluctantly, the two went with him. He had weapons and Ripley couldn't use her hand constantly without problems of her own.

"Have you found her mother?" Ripley asked Saavak as he led them back to their ship.

Saavak replied that he didn't find her. For all he knew, the Ko'gan killed her.

"Mama's alive!" Alice protested to Saavak as Ripley held her near. Saavak turned his head and bluntly told her that none of this would've happened if she'd just follow their instructions the first time.

Ripley reminded him of what happened the last time he acted out of arrogance. She held her cane close to empathize that the next time she needs to beat them senselessly, they'll become _mashed_ Sontaran.

"You sound too much like him," Saavak hissed at her.

Ripley's confused as she stared at him. "Who?" she asked.

Saavak stated that someone in Alice's family made sure to latent their insults and threats with "human" words and always got on their nerves whenever they encountered Saavak's family.

"Oh, would you care to tell me his name?" Ripley inquired who exactly made Saavak and his family's lives miserable.

Before he could've uttered the name, Alice squeaked and pointed up to the trees. Saavak and Ripley's eyes glimpsed to a hunter pointing an arrow with another cannister tied to the tip.

Saavak made quick work by shooting him, but the reaction from the bolt hitting the Ko'gan hunter caused the cannister to burst and Ripley instinctively grabbed Alice and held her in her arms, bracing for the white smoke to bellow down below.

Fleeing with Saavak, the two hurried away from the smoke as it covered the area. The body of the hunter buckled and dropped to the bottom, slump.

Saavak shot at the hunters as they appeared in the trees, more cannisters burst and white smoke covered the area.

"Cover your mouth," Ripley instructed Alice as she rushed with her, ducking behind Saavak as he shot at the hunters.

There must've been six hunters that Saavak shot with his ray gun and he judged there's more and he led the two through the thick foliage, shooting up at the trees at the slightest chance there's another hunter in the trees.

Nearly tripping, Ripley pushed through the thick bushes, covering Alice's face, and saw the ship in the same spot as it's been since they left.

Saavak ordered his men to aim at the trees in his native tongue and they followed his orders. He fled with Ripley and Alice towards the ship and stopped as he held a ray gun directly at Alice's head.

"I have her," shouted Saavak. "Give us back the power cell!"

His men readied to shoot at the trees at the sign of movement as Ripley glowered at him. He told her that if they tried anything, they won't get Alice.

"I'll stew you, Saavak," Ripley warned him. "I'll make you all my bitty tater tots when I'm done with you."

Alice held her tightly as Saavak held the ray gun up to her face, so she could see the barrel. "Not if I have anything to say," Saavak eyed her.

In minutes, there's more hunters in the trees, holding bow and arrows, with the cannisters attached to the tips. All pointed down at them.

Ripley stared and realized they're not the same cannisters as before. She saw that the Ko'gan hunters were delicate in handling them. It led her to speculate that the cannisters weren't the kind that knocked them out, but worse.

"Saavak, I'm thoroughly disappointed in you," they heard a voice coming from the jungle.

Thea, in her battle armor, came through the foliage and crossed her arms. "Idle threats?"

Saavak shouted at her, "Give me back the power cell!"

Thea flatly told him that she wouldn't. She instead demanded Alice's return. Ripley, he could keep, as she had no use for Ripley. It do her a service if he killed her once this is said and done.

"Your arrows are no match for our ray guns!" Saavak boasted and Thea laughed at him. She stated that his people put too much effort into making things when nature already made the same things. All he had to do was look and find it.

Alice, clinging to Ripley, cried as Ripley shouted that they're imbeciles. If they start a war and the ship is destroyed, it'll kill them _all_ and no one's a winner. The mix of the ray guns and the cannisters, the intricate work of the ship, meant that one well-placed explosion, would've killed everyone.

"I know your wicked plan, Ko'gan, you're not going to get us!" Saavak informed Thea that he knew that Ko'gan planned to kill them anyway.

Thea warned that they're in Ko'gan territory, that they have no chance against them.

Closing her eyes, Alice cried out in her mind for her mama.

The Sontaran and the Ko'gan held their showdown as they readied to fire. Thea and Saavak argued back and forth about "nonsense" as Ripley put it.

Holding her arms around Ripley's waist, Alice sniffled as tears ran down her face. Ripley held her close.

During the standoff, there's a faint tremble. Nobody felt it because they're all focused on each other, but the tremble started getting stronger, and there's a loud roar in the distance.

It caught both leaders off guard and Ripley used the chance to beat her cane over Saavak's head, causing him to drop the ray gun, and pulled Alice away from him as he recoiled.

Thea ordered her men to retreat as she glimpsed around, afraid, she heard the roars clearer and she's panicking.

Ripley looked down to Alice who cried and a face came over her.

Holding her hand, Ripley fled with her while the monstrous beast came through the foliage, destroying the tree tops as it roared, exposing all hundred and twenty teeth to the frightened Sontaran and Thea. It's scales shimmered under the red hue and it's gold eyes looked around the area, narrowing on the Sontaran and Thea.

Ripley and Alice fled, they didn't know where, they knew that it would've been awhile before they came back to where the ship was to retrieve the TARDIS.

Alice pointed towards an entrance of a cave. Ripley's hesitant at first, but she glimpsed to the skies to see them turning purple, and she's forced to hobble into the cave with Alice leading her.

"How'd you do that?" Ripley asked her, amazed that she called upon a beast upon the Sontaran and Ko'gan.

Alice meekly stated she wanted her mama.

Ripley gestured that, she did call a mama, just not _hers_.

Whatever the beast was, thought Alice was one of its young in distress. Ripley didn't need to tell anyone twice what happens when a mama is _very_ angry.

They made their way deep into the cave, behind the light from the outside gone. They weren't sure how far they were into the cave, but they knew that they weren't leaving for the foreseeable future.

It'll be a while before they leave and when they do, Ripley planned to find them food. All that running in the heat drained them, mentally and physically.

"I'm sorry we haven't found your mam," Ripley apologized as she wearily hobbled with Alice through the cave. With the Sontaran and the Ko'gan at war with one another, now dealing with whatever that beast was, they had time to think about their next plans.

Alice murmured she thought she heard her mother's voice. She swore hearing it. Ripley comforted her by reminding her that she planned to keep her promise. "Will Matt play with me?" Alice asked.

Ripley's bemused that she knew that name and asked if she's been reading her mind again. Alice admitted she did, but only so she could've kept up with Ripley in case they separated.

A small smile, Ripley stated that Matt would've worn her out by the time they're done playing a game. He's got that kind of energy. If she thought she was rambunctious, Matt would've had her beat in that regard. Knowing him, he would've drained Alice's energy to the point she wouldn't put up a struggle when she's inevitably sent to bed for the night.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, lass," Ripley cautioned her to temper herself. With the things the way they are, anything's possible, and possibly disappointing. Ripley didn't want Alice to think too much about the what ifs and become disappointed when the outcome didn't go her way.

Alice slowly nodded. She said she's getting better at using her gift. If she can call upon a beast like that, who knows what else she can call upon.

"Dial it back, Aqua Girl," Ripley rubbed the top of her head. "Come on, you don't want to raise an Elder God from the depths of the seven seas."

Alice looked at her confusingly and Ripley sighed before saying it's nothing, just something from her youth.

Continuing through the cave system, Ripley heard a sound, something familiar, and she walked with Alice around a corner.

The two looked around, the sound, faint, but they weren't sure where it's coming from.

Alice's eyes moved until she spotted a familiar face and squealed in happiness as she ran into the arms of her mother, she ran into so hard, her mother landed on her bum on the cold ground. "Oh, Alice," her mother sighed heavily. "I was so worried!"

Alice held her mother as she squealed, "Mummy!"

The two embraced for minutes until her mother stood up and asked, "How did you escape them?"

Alice pointed to Ripley, "She helped me, mama!"

Her mother looked towards Ripley and froze. Their dark eyes met and Ripley, in shock, uttered, "Susan?"

Alice's mother uttered, "Ripley?"

The women stared at each other in disbelief.

Ripley hardly believed that this was Susan, the same one she met some time ago. She was in her early thirties. The Susan Ripley met was around Alice's age, if that.

They stared for a while before it finally hit them and they realized that indeed, it was the other.

"Wow, when I last saw you, you were her size!" Ripley gestured as Susan smiled.

Looking around, Ripley inquired about her grandfather. Asking how the stubborn old man was. Susan's smile faded from her face as she regretfully informed Ripley that her grandfather died before Alice was born. He'd simply gone up to bed and the next morn, Susan found him dead. No indication that day, he would've passed. He was healthy, active, and took care of himself, despite his age. Even men like him couldn't escape the fate that felled many others before him.

Ripley gave her condolences and Susan thanked her.

Realizing the distress signal picked up by the TARDIS, Ripley asked if it was her doing. Nodding, Susan explained she didn't know what else to do. She didn't have any means to escape and she didn't want to try her chances on the Sontaran home world.

Ripley replied that it worked. It had good timing because Ripley was in the backroom cleaning when the TARDIS began receiving the distress signal. She didn't hear it proper, but it was enough to draw her attention and she stopped cleaning and subsequentially answer the distress signal.

It'd explain why Ripley didn't know it was her all along, she wouldn't want the Sontaran to know it's her and try to block the signal.

"Well, it worked, I don't think they'll forget what I done to them. Rest assure you, whatever slight your family done to them, far from what I done to the potato heads and the Ko'gan," Ripely sighed as she glimpsed around the area.

Saavak and his men have more than to worry about the humans. The presence of the Ko'gan and whatever _that_ was would've kept them busy while they fled. No doubt, Saavak will hold it against Ripley because of her idea to use his pride against him. She's made a mental note of his father for the occasion she's tumbling in the past somehow and comes across him. She's rather fond of baked potatoes with bacon, cheese, green onion, and a bit of pulled pork, though he might've been rotted too. Well, she'll suffice on the baked potatoes from home.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, it wasn't conventional," Susan apologized for not being clear in the distress signal it was her and the dangers of the Sontaran.

Ripley waved her hand and replied it wasn't anything to worry about, she handled herself fine, for the most part.

"Ya got yourself a brave lass, Susan," Ripley complimented Alice as she rubbed the top of her head, she giggled as she pulled away from her hand. "She'll grow up and cause hell for the rest of these good for nothings."

Ripley saw Alice capable of causing her own brand of trouble when she's older. Certainly, won't be up there with Ripley, but she trusted that Alice wouldn't have too much problem dealing with the outliers of life as they know it.

Susan chuckled and thanked Ripley for that.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble," she promised Ripley that Alice wouldn't get into that much trouble.

Alice pouted and suggested, "But what if I _am_ trouble?"

Susan sighed and shook her head. Ripley coughed, trying to chuckle, and comforted Susan, "Aw, Su, don't worry. They grow out of it, eventually. I was worse than her when I was her age. Caused some troubles of my own. Didn't have anyone to tell me differently. Took me a while to change my tune."

Ripley recalled the things she did at Alice's age that would've made whatever she would've done in the near future pale in comparison. With no adult guidance, the kind she liked, anyway, it took her a while before she realized her error and started going about life erring on the side of caution. With Susan in Alice's life, she didn't doubt that Susan would've kept Alice in line, at least until she's left for her own adventures.

While it was heartwarming seeing Susan again, Ripley remembered the TARDIS left on the Sontaran ship. With them fighting the Ko'gan, no doubt it's dangerous to go back. Ripley's not too fond of the idea trailing back through the thick jungle. Her feet might've not felt much, but even she knew when they started barking at her.

"Ack great, I'm in a conundrum," Ripley grimaced while she pondered her choices on getting back to the TARDIS.

Alice told her that it's not on the ship anymore.

Ripley looked down to her and asked her where it was if not on the ship and she pointed behind Ripley.

Turning her head, Ripley's brow raised as she stared at the TARDIS in its grey beauty, sitting behind her.

"Now that's service," Ripley murmured. She looked around when she realized.

"Say, where's the wee dog, Zer0?" Ripley inquired where the robotic dog went.

She heard the door opening and the robotic dog hovering out of the TARDIS.

Bemused, Ripley stated simply, "It's got its own doggy daycare?"

Zer0 responded that it set the coordinates and led the TARDIS to the exact location as them.

Ripley rubbed the back of her head as she responded, "Well, much thanks, Zer0, saved me bit of a trouble."

An idea struck and she turned towards Susan.

"Where I'm going, Zer0's like isn't even remotely in the realm of possibility. Suppose it's time to teach Al the bit about responsibility, don't you think?" Ripley suggested Alice adopt Zer0.

She couldn't take it back with her, mostly because it would've been stuck in the TARDIS for days at a time because there's no reliable way to ensure nobody outside the four know about it and cause a tear or worse. She can't explain it away unlike a dislocated police box sitting in the backroom.

There's no chance anyone from Haley's Comet survived the Sontaran, so it's not simple to return it to it's owners. The only way that Ripley saw it, let Alice have her very own pet dog. One that didn't require much upkeep outside the occasional charging and power cell swaps, it'll let her learn responsibility and she wouldn't have to worry it about it becoming injured.

Susan thought about the idea and asked Alice's thoughts about it. Ecstatically, Alice replied she'd _love_ to adopt Zer0. Asking what _it_ thinks, Zer0 replied that it's family friendly certified.

"Well, I'm glad that's resolved," Ripley coughed.

Something on her mind, she didn't know how to word it proper, it'd seem rude to ask.

She shifted in her spot as she asked Susan, "Not sure when I'll get to see you again. Last I saw you; you were her age. 'Fraid I won't see you next time. Don't wanna sound insensitive, but something's been bugging me. Your grandfather, who was he, really?"

The last conversation she had with the Doctor, he stated he wouldn't see her again. That came true. She saw Susan again, now older, but feared she won't see her next time.

It's the only time she could've reasonably asked and she apologized for asking Susan, since her grandfather meant so much to her.

Susan smiled as she remembered her late grandfather. All the things he told her and what she found out after he died. The only thing she has left of him, the key to their only home.

She remembered the last thing he told her before he died and she shared it with Ripley.

"He was… the Doctor," Susan informed Ripley.

Even then, he wouldn't let up on his secrets and kept his granddaughter from sharing them. He told her that if anyone asked her about him, that'd he remained undeniably, the Doctor, and nothing else.

Ripley knew that she wasn't learning anything else and it's intrusive to bombard Susan with questions.

She accepted the response face value and sighed.

"Stubborn even in death, him," Ripley summed the Doctor's existence.

Susan reminded her that he was a good man overall.

"Suppose, you're right," Ripley rubbed her eyes. She lowered her hand and asked them if they needed a lift to somewhere else.

Susan smiled and assured her that they're capable of getting off the planet and Ripley didn't have to worry about them.

Nodding, Ripley told Alice to keep herself and her mother out of trouble and if anything comes up, Ripley's only a distress signal away.

Alice asked if they could visit her and Ripley replied that she lived far away and they couldn't reach her in a reasonable fashion.

"I'll try to visit you, if you want me," Ripley gave a small smile as she rubbed the top of Alice's head.

Alice hugged Ripley before Susan asked her to wait for her. Alice nodded and walked with Zer0 trailing behind her, leaving her mother and Ripley to talk.

"Suppose there's no next time after this, then?" Ripley asked her.

Susan's grandfather predicated he wouldn't see her again. She wondered the same could've been said about Susan.

Optimistic as usual, Susan assured her they'll see each other again.

"Don't take it to heart if I confuse you for someone else," Ripley jokingly told Susan that the next time they meet, Susan would've been older and Ripley might mistake her for someone else.

Susan hugged Ripley and she reciprocated wholeheartedly.

"Safe travels," Susan bid Ripley farewell as she made her way back to the TARDIS. Reaching the threshold, Ripley turned to face Susan for what could've been the final time.

"Don't worry, my luck, I'll be lucky for one," Ripley smiled, she unwittingly gave a Cheshire smile before she pulled her lips back and closed the TARDIS door.

Susan watched as the TARDIS dematerialized before her and she turned around.

Following the path taken by Alice and Zer0, Susan retuned to the only place she knew by heart.

It sat quietly, waiting for her. She used it to pinpoint the coordinates to land the ship. Perk of having her grandfather teach her everything she ever knew, she's always prepared.

Walking up to it, Susan opened its blue door and entered. Alice sat on the grate floor, trying to teach Zer0 tricks.

"Well, Alice, I think we've had our fill of adventuring for one day," Susan smiled as she ran a hand through her black hair.

Alice looked up to her as she asks, "When are we going to see her again?"

She referred to Ripley.

Susan's smile disappeared as she shrugged her small shoulders, saying that she didn't know.

"Well, they're both Time Space machines," Alice pointed out.

Susan walked towards the console, laid out differently but equally as confusing to the average person.

Thinking about it, Susan shook her head. "Grandfather wouldn't like it if we meddle," she mentioned her late grandfather's tendency on keeping rules. One of them, strictly, not to meddle with past events.

Then again, it didn't stop her grandfather from breaking his own rules.

"Oh, we'll see," Susan smiled as pushed a button.

The air shifted around them and the sounds of metal sheets rubbed against each other as the blue TARDIS dematerialized.

The End


	114. The Sweeties Pt 1

The TARDIS materialized in a vividly pink area with cream lines. The door opened and the two stepped out, Ripley locking it behind them.

Matt glimpsed around the area the TARDIS materialized in and he smelled the sweet aroma of various sweets in the air. He spotted the sign above the hallway reading: SWEETIE TODD'S SWEETS SHOP.

"Oh, I wonder if they sell Jammie Dodgers," Matt mused as Ripley clamored to read the sign too.

Ripley's miffed. Of all places the TARDIS brought them, it brought them to a sweets shop.

Last night, before the two went on this trip, Arthur proposed to Karen. He'd slaved over the proposal weeks prior and asked Ripley to find a ring for him to use. Nothing too gaudy, nothing grody, just something simple until he could find the proper ring for their wedding.

He surprised Karen with the proposal after their latest dinner date. Arthur didn't want Karen becoming flustered by spectators watching the proposal, so he waited until they came back to their home and proposed there.

He barely got the words out proper before Karen tackled him to the ground, but he got his point across, and the two planned to have their wedding in ten months time. They're not in a rush to marry and they needed to scrounge money for the wedding. Not to mention the preparation for the wedding that would've needed time.

Ripley, without hesitation, offered a sizable cheque for their needs. She planned on giving more later. With the money Mallory left her, she wasn't worried about giving them too much money.

Naturally, Karen and Arthur invited her and Matt to come to their wedding. Matt, without skipping a beat, happily agreed to come. Ripley, hasn't said much about it, but as Karen pointed out, there's still ten months for her to think about it.

For this adventure, it was just Matt and Ripley. Karen and Arthur needed to figure out arrangements. They planned to move to a proper home, yard, and all, but that'd mean they'd have to leave the Londons proper, and their agent wanted to show them a few houses on sale.

While they dealt with that, Matt and Ripley went on an adventure to find gifts for them. Something that wasn't just brought into the shop.

Matt wasn't bothered about it, he seemed intrigued at the idea of visiting a sweets shop. Ripley tried to remind him it's probably no different than the ones from home. Matt used his puppy dog eyes on her and she changed her mind, but reminded him that the rules still applied to the sweets not from their world. If he wanted sweets from the shop, they'd have to keep them in the TARDIS and dispose of any wrappers or leftovers that he didn't eat.

The two went through the pink hallway with cream lines, in the distant they heard cheery music, and the smell of sweets strengthened.

Coming towards the end, the music grew louder and there's singing. Exiting the hallway, the two met with a large crowd watching two people dancing and singing, a man and a woman.

Taking spots near the scene, the two watched as the duo sung to the beat of the music. The man wore cream colored clothing while the woman wore a pink tutu that looked like fairy floss. Their hairs done in the style of sweets with the man a dollop of chocolate cream and the woman a candied cherry. Faces covered in glitter and paint that shimmered under the soft light while they danced to the tune of the music. As they sung, they sung perfectly in tune with the other.

"Join us for a treat, won't you?

Paradise is just a taste a-way!

Don't let it escape from your grasp.

Come along and join us for Sweetie Todd's very best.

Gumdrops bigger than your eyes!

Fairy floss that melts into dreams.

Candy canes reign supreme!

Paradise on every tongue.

Every delight sits on the shelves.

Have a Sweetie Todd's sweet, it'll put a smile on your face!

Dollops of cream just for me!

Sparkly cherries just for me!

Come and get some joy!

Share with your friends and family!

Come and bring them to an everlasting joy!"

The duo danced around the stage as the crowd watched. The woman spun around like a ballerina while the man danced like a toy soldier and as the woman spun around, she made eye contact with Ripley. For a brief minute before she spun back around, the woman stared at Ripley and she did the same.

In the minute they made eye contact, Ripley saw something flash behind the woman's chocolate eyes and something resonated with Ripley before the woman spun in the other direction.

She watched as the show finished and the crowd erupted in an applause and the dancers bowed before they walked off the stage and an automated voice came over the speakers, telling patrons of Sweetie Todd's Sweets that his store's officially opened.

The two walked with the crowd towards the entrance to the storefront, there's sweets lining every corner of the window. Matt commented that he's never seen a display like this before. Ripley glanced at the different sweets, there's expensive designer chocolate, chocolate made with expensive liquor, there's fairy floss made of different alcohols with a strong proof that IDs became a requirement to buy them, and much more.

She found this excessive, but Matt reminded her that there's plenty of people willing to pay for this type of elegance. Even though he doubted they ate the sweets they bought, given he'd seen some go as high as a thousand credits each, which would've totaled much higher in BP.

Filing inside the sweets shop, the smells assaulted their noses, they smelled the different sweets. There's counters lining the corners of the shop for specific sweets such as puff pastries and liquor latent sweets with a sign requiring ID for purchase due to their alcohol content.

In the back of the shop there's a large set of pink doors with a sign in front that warned nobody's allowed past that point under no circumstances, for it's only for authorized personnel and tours.

"Wow, if I were a kid, my teeth would've been rotted out of my head!" Matt mentioned that if he came to the sweets shop as a child, he wouldn't have many teeth left after consuming the endless sweets sold at this shop.

Ripley poked him in his side and reminded him that if he's not careful, he'll rot his teeth in his adult years.

Picking up a basket, Matt went towards the liquor sweets and picked out champagne infused sweets. It's not as strong as the bourbon ones, but it's enough to leave a pleasant tingling sensation on tongues alike.

Indecisive, he grabbed three sets of champagne sweets. One pastry set with various champagne used in the cream and frosting, perfect with coffee to cut the sweetness. One chocolate set with the same various champagne, recommended melted in hot chocolate or baked into other sweets. The last set, champagne gummies, and miscellaneous sweets, perfect for the child in all adults whom ate it before.

Carefully putting the sweets in the basket, Matt noticed a chocolate champagne bottle sitting on the top shelf. It's fortified chocolate, hallowed, filled with expensive champagne. The idea, that once it's empty, the chocolate "bottle" becomes dessert. Matt thought it'd go well with Karen and Arthur and he picked it up and put in the basket.

He turned his head to see Ripley looking at sweet biscuits, specifically sugar cookies, he caught sight of a mournful look before it went away and she moved on to another shelf. She went towards another shelf and grabbed a set of dinnerware and put it in her basket, it's shatter proof, dishwasher safe, microwaveable safe, and guaranteed to remain pristine even after several washes.

She didn't grab much. Ripley outright hated sweets. No matter what she couldn't stand any sweets given to her. Even bitter sweets, she couldn't stand. He noticed spice infused sweets and she did too, but she looked them over, either out of contempt or she didn't care for them either.

Ripley grabbed gingerly different things for Karen and Arthur, but that's about it. She saw different bourbon made with chocolates and she even picked up a bottle, to look at it. Her dark eyes glided over the label before putting it back on the shelf. She couldn't care about it, too weak, and with the chocolate, would've tasted foul to her tongue.

The crowd picked through the stock and lined up at the cash registers waited by the robots employed by the shop. Unlike the slick slim robots, the duo seen in their previous adventures, these looked rounded, smooth, and exaggerated faces and features. One of the robots had giant candy cane stripped ponytails and large rosy cheeks that looked like sugar-coated chocolate bits. Another robot looked like a toy solider with an exaggerated face to match.

Matt looked through his basket, he'd gotten the gifts for Karen and Arthur, and realized he'd gotten treats for himself. He'd mindlessly grabbed the Jammie Dodgers off the shelf walking past without thinking and a bag of jelly babies sat under them among other sweets he'd grabbed.

He turned his head to look at Ripley's basket, the only thing he saw, things for Karen and Arthur, she never grabbed anything for herself.

"I figure there would've been something in this shop for you, Rip," he pointed out as Ripley shifted in her spot. Ripley reminded him they came for Karen and Arthur's gifts, not shopping, and he acknowledged that, but also brought up that he figured she would've grabbed something for herself.

Ripley informed him that there's nothing she wanted and she only wanted things for Karen and Arthur.

The line slowly thinned and eventually it was Matt and Ripley's turn. They loaded the counter with the items and the Candy Girl gladly scanned them all, totaled the amount, and with their CSSs, fooled her scanners and they obtained the items without hassle. They even had them wrapped.

Ripley glimpsed around, she didn't see any human employees, only the robot cashiers. As she glimpsed around, the Candy Girl mentioned there's going to be a tour of the factory tomorrow and that attendees needed to come back to the shop for it.

Matt didn't expect this from Ripley, but she asked her and Matt to be in attendance to the tour, which the Candy Girl delightfully told her all the things they'll see on the tour and the restrictions that applied. Ripley agreed to them all and the Candy Girl happily gave her and Matt tickets to the tour.

With their wrapped gifts, they returned to the TARDIS and Matt's dumbfounded on why Ripley wanted a tour of the factory if she didn't fancy sweets.

Putting up their presents to avoid breakage, Ripley said she has a feeling.

"What feeling, it's a sweets shop," Matt pointed out.

Ripley asked, "Where's the humans, the people who've told you what sweets tasted like, why are there only robot cashiers?"

It's odd that there's no humans or alien employees that would've helped people pick out sweets. They would've given their opinions on the sweets and helped there. There's none, only robot cashiers that don't have tastebuds and the finesse like their counterparts.

Matt's concerned and Ripley told him she just had a feeling and like to tour the factory. If her feeling's wrong, then they'd leave and go back to her shop so they'd get the presents ready.

"I thought you wanted to tour a sweets factory anyway," Ripley mentioned Matt commenting his desires to tour one. He shrugged as he said he didn't think he'd actually go to one literary and saw a look in Ripley's eyes, something hidden.

Relenting, Matt agreed that they'll stay and go on the tour. Only because he noticed Ripley showing concern.


	115. The Sweeties Pt 2

Ripley hobbled with Matt beside her, going towards a group of people waiting at the set of doors from the other day. Everyone excitedly talked among themselves while Matt and Ripley looked at each other.

"I admit, we've gone to peculiar places, but a sweets shop doesn't seem like a place for something sinister," Matt scratched the side of his face.

While they've been to random places that ended up involving some sort of trouble, there been others that haven't.

Ripley looked past the group and saw someone opening the doors. The group ooh'd and ah'd as a man stepped out of the hallway and closed the doors behind him. He wore a peculiar outfit. It made Matt's outfit look normal. It's a overly colorful mess, best described. Loose trousers, long flappy coat, a caramel colored hat, and a bright yellow bow to tie it all together. His green eyes surveyed the group as he smiled brightly.

"I am Sweetie Todd!" Sweetie Todd introduced himself as he began his spiel that he repeated since he started his company. "Welcome to paradise on your tongue!"

Ripley didn't bother to listen to his spiel. Heard one and it's enough for her. She turned her head to see someone peering past a man in front of her, she wore a black jacket with dozens of pins attached to it, some that Ripley recognized, and her brunette hair tied back swayed as she tried to stretch out her neck.

"Doesn't he ever shut up?" Ripley heard the young woman, maybe 20, grumbled. She couldn't stand to hear him talk either. She turned her head lightly to catch Ripley looking at her and they shared an awkward glance before they noticed the group moving and followed.

Sweetie Todd gave a rundown on the founding of his company and the production of all the sweets it made in-house. He described all the sources he obtained his ingredients from and mentioned the copyrights and trademarks in effect for the near future.

He showed the conveyor belts with finished sweets heading towards the warehouse for storage. They're shipped all over the world, from Bib to Bop. His company sold thousands if not _millions_ of sweets, from lollipops to cones filled with baked cream, amassing a fortune worth over 2.4 Bullions. Which apparently, is quite a lot, going from the group's initial reaction.

Sweetie Todd guided them throughout the factory, showing the machinery and process used to craft the sweets under his brand. He talked about how extensive the processing for sweets was and how long it took to produce a finished product worthy of sale.

Showing them the machines spitting out coordinated dollops of chocolates for the mini baked pies, Sweetie Todd estimated that this machine produced over 10 tonne worth of chocolate dollops in its lifetime, causing the group to ooh'd and aa'd.

Glimpsing around, Ripley looked for the man and woman she saw the other day, she knew they were somewhere in the factory. They might've not sung again today, but she felt they're still here. It's hard for her to shake the feeling she had and she wasn't convinced yet.

Stopping at a conveyer belt, lines of mini cream puffs marched towards the boxing machine, Sweetie Todd plucked one from the line and showed the group the perfect shape and size that's guaranteed to come out of his factory. He offered it to someone in front and they gleefully took it into their hands and proceeded to shove it into their mouth.

Ripley glimpsed around the factory. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, other than the lack of human or alien employees. Sweetie Todd confirmed this with a statement that his factory is automated. No human or alien workers on the factory floor.

Her dark eyes moved towards the young woman she overheard, but found she'd disappeared from the group. She looked past the people, but she didn't see the young woman anywhere. It's as though she vanished.

"Now, follow along," Sweetie Todd led the group towards the other part of the factory.

Call it a bad habit, but Ripley wanted to look for the young woman, only because her gut feeling said something's amiss. She believed Matt could handle himself.

Ripley stayed behind and glimpsed to a door that had the sign that explicitly stated that no one that wasn't authorized wasn't allowed. Peculiar for a factory with no workers, but not for a factory dealing in tours.

She made her way to the door and jiggled the doorknob to find it unlocked. Her eyes spotted the fragments of scraped metal, like someone picked the lock and it scrapped against the inner doorknob. No doubt the young woman's doing.

Hobbling inside, she glanced up to the stairs leading up to the second floor.

Carefully, Ripley made her way up to the second floor and looked for the young woman. It's a narrow hallway with no doors, brushed metal, and empty. She didn't see anyone as she moved through the hallway and glimpsed around.

Her dark eyes scanned the hallway until she noticed the only door in the hallway and went towards it. She opened it effortlessly and looked inside. It's a storage area for excess supplies. Different boxes for all the sweets manufactured. Wrapping paper with various designs. Everything a factory needed to present Sweetie Todd's sweets proper.

Moving through the aisles, Ripley scanned the area and spotted someone hunched over, looking through the boxes.

"Where is it?" Ripley heard the young woman murmur while she looked through them, searching for something in the boxes. She didn't find what she was looking for because she went through four full boxes before groaning.

"That's tampering to some courts," Ripley spoke up, causing the young woman to turn her head quickly as Ripley down to her, confused.

Standing up, her hair bobbing, the young woman asked who she was and she replied stiffly, "Ripley and how about you?"

Introducing herself as Dorothy, she asked what Ripley was doing there and Ripley did the same. Dorothy replied she's looking for her professor and Ripley crossed her arms as she asks if her professor's in those boxes.

Sighing, Dorothy explained that her professor heard some stories about Sweetie Todd's and wanted to investigate it. He said he would've broken in the factory and left Dorothy behind in case he gotten trapped somewhere. She recalled him saying that if anything happened to him, he would've left something behind the factory for Dorothy to find.

"Well, what're you looking for?" Ripley gestured.

Dorothy groaned and said her professor's difficult and didn't tell her much other than if there's any trouble, she'd find it.

"I find it hard to believe that a professor's investigating stories about a sweets shop," Ripley didn't believe Dorothy's story until Dorothy mentioned that some people gone missing after visiting the sweets shop and haven't been seen or heard from again.

Frowning, Ripley asked what he looked like. Dorothy described him colorfully and by the time she's done, Ripley deduced it wasn't him that she saw dancing and singing the other day.

"I have to find him," Dorothy stated her intentions to find her professor.

Nodding, Ripley said she'll help, only because she believed something's wrong with the sweets shop, too.

"Did he say anything else about the sweets shop before he left?" Ripley inquired as Dorothy looked through the boxes.

Dorothy mentioned that he thought the sweets contained something off. He couldn't describe it, but he hated _all_ the sweets he tried at the sweets shop. Ripley asked if he wasn't a sweets fan either, but Dorothy described that he had a sweet tooth for the Jelly Babies that he wanted to pick some up at the sweets shop before tossing them out.

"He goes through them like water. If I didn't stop him, he'd ate his weight in them!" Dorothy recalled the many times her professor ate them to the point he needed intervention.

She told Ripley despite being the same Jelly Babies, composition and all, her professor despised them to the point he wouldn't let her eat them.

Digging through the last box of the aisle, Dorothy yanked out a white hat with a red wrap. She looked at it closely and winced. It belonged to the professor and she worried. She stuck it over her head for safekeeping as her professor's fond of the hat. "I don't know why, it's just a hat," Dorothy shrugged at what her professor told her. He really liked the hat. The fact it's here showed that something happened to him.

Gesturing, Ripley told her they needed to hurry out of there before someone notices and catch up to the group. She emphasized they act inconspicuous. Dorothy protested, saying she wanted to find her professor, but Ripley reminded her that he's certainly not in the boxes. If Dorothy found the hat here, he might've went further into the factory.

"We're going to get into trouble," Dorothy pointed out as Ripley led her away from the aisle and towards the door.

Ripley stopped briefly and turned her head. She stated flatly, "I _am_ trouble!"

Hobbling with Dorothy beside her, the two hurried out of the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door. Following the path, they tried to locate the group.

Searching high and low, they looked for the group, but couldn't find them. The empty factory with the machinery mindlessly working did enough job in unease them. There haven't been any other humans outside Sweetie Todd and the performers. Ripley asked Dorothy if her professor talked about that and Dorothy mentioned it weirded _him_ out.

"He's a weird one and he's seen things, but this just took it out of him," Dorothy mentioned when her professor started investigating Sweetie Todd, he'd noticed the same thing as Ripley did. Only three humans and no one else but robots. No employees working the factory floor. One empty factory filled with sweets.

Ripley mused that it's good someone else caught on and wondered if he'd noticed something off with the performers.

The two made their way through the factory, checking areas, but haven't found the group. Dorothy thought Sweetie Todd found out that they were absent from the tour and cancelled the tour. Ripley thought differently.

On her mind, Ripley hoped Matt handled himself. He had training from his football days and the Sonic Screwdriver, but she still worried. Even the strongest of men fell to their opponents.

"He can't do much, can he?" Dorothy wonder aloud about Sweetie Todd. He's outmatched. A group of twenty people would've made sure he couldn't try anything, but Ripley doubted this.

"He also has robots," Ripley pointed out as she hobbled with Dorothy beside her, going towards the corner where the machinery's hard at work producing sweets. They passed Jammie Dodgers machinery, producing the jam and biscuits, the smell wasn't as pleasant one would think for something like it, but Ripley wasn't bothered as much as Dorothy was.

"I hate that man!" Dorothy spat as she became irritated, they haven't found her professor.

Ripley inquired why she's hanging around with him and not at a university or something of that nature, but Dorothy scoffed at the _thought_ of going to an university.

"Too many brains," Dorothy complained. Ripley sarcastically asked how would've she known that, if she never been to a university.

Dorothy caught on and stated that she's been the professor's unofficial assistant for months now and she's learned plenty without stepping inside one.

Rather than argue with her further, Ripley ended it swiftly, and stated that she didn't care if Dorothy learned at an amusement park on the moon. All she wanted, to find Matt and figure out what's going on.

"Is there any indication that your professor knew where to look when he got in here?" Ripley asked Dorothy as she looked around the corner, trying to find the group and her professor.

Dorothy shook her head, saying that the only thing he told her, that if anything went wrong, he would've left something for her to know it.

"And what was the plan _after_ you found it?" Ripley asked.

Dorothy admitted that he failed to elaborate on that. Just that if she found his hat, that something went wrong.

"Well, no matter, we have a group to find," Ripley motioned with her hand. "Come along, Dorothy, we're not in Kansas anymore."

Dorothy caught the reference and its perturbed Ripley. Dorothy realized that Ripley saw she knew the reference and awkwardly hurried ahead to check around for the others.


	116. The Sweeties Pt 3

Matt learned more than he could've ever dreamed than from watching a special on the Telly.

He learned the intricate techniques on pulling taffy, that it wasn't as easy as the Telly made it. It took time and effort, especially to keep it from getting cloudy and hard. Carefully the machines put the flavors in pockets and slowly pulled on the taffy, allowing the flavoring to pull into the taffy without it spilling.

Despite what most cooking show hosts say, it takes finesse to melt chocolate properly without it losing its sheen and burning. Constant stirring and eying the temperature, not too hot, not too cold, and it'll keep the chocolate ready for the vast sweets produced by the factory.

There's even specifics in _choosing_ the beans for making chocolate and the ways of turning everything into grounded pulp. Some beans are much too sweet but others are too bitter and with careful picking, the chocolate would've been a consistent taste!

Matt learned so much about candy making, he's tempted to try his hand in making his own at some point. He was even considering buying a copper pot off Ripley and using it to melt the chocolates in.

The idea Matt had that if he learned to make his own sweets, he would've saved money come Valentine should he've entered another relationship by then. From what Ripley mused one day after buying one of the copper pots, gifting homemade chocolates on Valentine's considered an intimate gift compared to store bought chocolates.

Just in case, he planned to dabble in other sweets, on the off chance the girl he dates doesn't care for chocolates but liked caramel. If she didn't like caramel, he would've learnt how to make cream puffs, and so on.

Remembering the cookbooks, Matt planned to buy them off Ripley and learn there.

"Hey Rip, remember those—", Matt turned his head to notice that Ripley's not standing beside him. He glimpsed through the group, hoping to spot her, but she wasn't anywhere.

Groaning, Matt muttered he's going to have a long talk about Ripley up and disappearing without telling him.

He turned his head back to hear Sweetie Todd talking about opportunities to expand his brand far beyond the planet and looking into partnering with other businesses on other planets.

Motioning with his hand, Sweetie Todd led them onward. Walking with the group, Matt grew concerned and stayed back. In his mind, he worried that something might've happened to Ripley. Even though she's difficult, she's still vulnerable if not more than him and the others. She might've disagreed, but in honest, with her knee and constant refusals to visit a doctor, she's at an disadvantaged.

Carefully, he maneuvered away from the area and walked back through the areas the group passed by, hoping to find Ripley. The only sounds he heard came from the machines as they methodically produced the sweets while he walked past them.

"Ripley," Matt murmured as he searched for her in the factory. He wanted to find her and quickly leave before Sweetie Todd discovered two of the group members weren't where they should've been.

Matt stopped near the wide doors towards the other restricted parts of the factory and tried to open them. Of course, they're locked and he reached for his trusty Sonic Screwdriver and used it on the locks. Immediately, the doors unlocked and he turned the handle and pushed the doors inward only to become startled by the sudden appearance of an odd man roughly in his late 40s, maybe mid 50s.

He wore an odd outfit. The kind that made Matt's outfit tame in comparison. A knitted cream coloured sweater with red question marks and a mint green zig zags covering it. Under the sweater, a white dress shirt with a black tie tucked under the sweater. An off-white jacket, drab stitched trousers Matt seen his old professors' wear. In his other hand, an umbrella with a red question mark handle that he used to empathize certain words by bobbing it in his hand.

His hair slightly receded from age to a stringy light brown mess. He flashed a Cheshire grin to Matt and reflexively tried to tip his nonexistent hat, before he realized his error and caught himself.

The odd man's looked at him too and Matt shared an awkward conversation with him. When the odd man spoke, he rolled his 'r's occasionally and kept Matt guessing on where he's from, as he's never met someone quite like this odd man. And Matt's met a lot of people, especially when he used to play football.

"Excuse me sir, but do you work here?" Matt mustered. The odd man pondered this question for a while before stating that if he did, he would've destroyed the factory. Apparently, he wasn't too fond of the jelly babies they made in the factory and he hated them so much he thought the best course of action entailed the factory turning into tiny particles of atoms.

Matt's caught off by the odd man and he ended up asking if he'd seen Ripley, describing her. The odd man listened and shrugged his stout shoulders as he said he never seen a woman like that and asked if Matt seen his assistant.

He described his assistant as someone who wore a dark jacket covered in pins and had her hair tied back. Her personality, well, if she wasn't getting into trouble, she _was_ trouble.

Matt replied he never saw anyone fitting her description, but he hadn't looked at anyone closely to notice anyone.

It caused the odd man to snap at him, ranting profusely that Matt _needed_ to keep an eye on _everything_ and _everyone_ , didn't matter how minute a detail seemed. He scorned that he hated when people don't pay attention to their surroundings. Drove him considerably _mad_!

The odd man's rant reminded Matt too much of his old professors, always emphasized that their students needed to look between the lines and cover every corner of their work, regardless how they felt about it. No work's ever over and there's _always_ details missed by someone.

Eventually, the odd man's rant petered out and he became a completely different man. Cordial. He asked for Matt's name and Matt reflexively introduced himself as the Doctor, drawing the odd man's ire.

"You, the Doctor?" Matt watched the odd man scoff. The odd man rolled his chestnut eyes and gawked at the idea that Matt's the Doctor. He argued that Matt's simply too young to _be_ the Doctor. Of course, he wasn't saying it outright, heavily leaning on it.

Matt mustered he was and the odd man cackled, like he told him a joke.

"I'm the Doctor!" Matt insisted.

The odd man leaned forward as he stated sharply, " _You're_ not the Doctor!"

The men argue, but Matt's lost steam, he couldn't keep arguing with the odd man. He let the odd man win the argument, only because time's of the essence and he needed to find Ripley.

"Okay, fine, I'm not, happy?" Matt crossed his arms. He attempted to deescalate the argument, hoping to avoid it getting out of hand and taking up time that would've gone into looking for Ripley.

The odd man said, "No, I don't have my hat!"

His assistant was supposed to retrieve it for him. He hoped it didn't get dirty. Since he couldn't find his assistant, he had no idea if the hat was dirty or not.

Uncrossing his arms, Matt asked where the odd man's assistant was last and the odd man gave dodgy answers to his question.

She was supposed to wait for him at the usual place, but he gotten sidetracked and now he's uncertain where she went other than he gave her instructions.

"Would've she been in the group going on a tour around the factory, then?" Matt raised a question about the odd man's assistant being a part of the tour. The odd man said if she wasn't in the tour, she would've broken in like he did.

Glimpsing around, Matt asked if they'd hurry this up. Eventually, someone's bound to notice people missing from the group and Sweetie Todd would've sent someone or something to look for the missing people.

He stopped himself as he realized he never gotten the odd man's name. "Say, who're you?" Matt inquired and the odd man gave him a Cheshire grin.

"Oh, I'm the professor, yes," the odd man insisted he was the Professor.

Matt realized he wasn't going to win this argument. He learned to pick his fights when he tried to argue with Ripley and lost countless times. So, he let it go, only because he didn't want to risk alienating a chance in locating Ripley.

"What's the plan?" Matt asked the Professor, expecting that he had an elaborate plan on how to locate his assistant and Ripley.

He grimaced when he realized the Professor wasn't so much a Professor and more or less someone who would've flipped flop without notice. The Professor yelled at him for wasting _his_ time about something as ludicrous as a plan and turned to walk in another direction.

Only taking a few steps, the Professor stopped and turned his head. He asked if Matt was coming and dumbfounded, Matt followed him.

Matt proceeded to ask what was going on in the factory that drew the Professor's attention and he informed Matt that there's been underlying rumors that people who've investigated the factory gone missing.

They're investigating disappearances of former employees of the factory that've been said to gone missing prior. Sweetie Todd swore they left on their own and he wasn't responsible for them after they've left.

"Is that why he doesn't have humans or alien employees?" Matt implied there's a connection. The Professor all but confirmed it, saying that employees all but left.

Remembering the performers, Matt brought them up. They didn't have any major part in the factory other than entertaining guests.

The Professor muses that he's investigating claims of slavery, that Sweetie Todd's keeping people against their will. There's no evidence and the Professor aimed to find them.

"Ripley thought something was wrong with the sweets shop, I thought it was just nerves," Matt exhaled as he realized that Ripley's right. There's something going in Sweetie Todd's Sweets Shop. Ripley caught on before Matt did and he worried about her.

The Professor showed no concern for Ripley's welfare, saying that they should hurry onward. There's areas he needed to check and by then, Sweetie Todd would've known something's wrong, and would've dispatched his robots to scrounge for the trespassers.

Reluctantly, Matt followed the Professor and the two hurried towards a door where the Professor tried to open it, but found it wouldn't budge.

Like that, the two showed they shared the same reflex, because both held out their Sonic Screwdrivers. It caught both men off guard and they stared at each other quizzically.

The Professor's was chrome with a white crystal, white button, and dulled from constant use. Stark constraint to Matt's which still looked pristine as the day he found it in a storage room during his adventures in the mining camp.

The sight of another Sonic Screwdriver drew Matt's curiosity as he inquired, "Where'd you get that?"

The Professor glimpsed to his Sonic Screwdriver as he stated he _stole_ it from a bully. He asked where Matt got his and he regaled how it came into his position. It surprised him that there's more than one Sonic Screwdriver and the Professor looked at him as if he said something ridiculous.

"Of course, there's more than one!" The Professor sharply snapped at Matt, stating there's more than one, but they're very rare to come by. Apparently, no one saw the Sonic Screwdrivers as useful as he did and Matt agreed with him. His Sonic Screwdriver saved him more than once and he's forever glad to have taken it from the storage closet.

The two went back and forth before the Professor used his Sonic Screwdriver on the door and the two entered and went up to a different part of the second floor.

Matt followed the Professor as he walked through the cold hallway, devoid of everything. The only sound came from his and the Professor's footsteps. The Professor located a door and used his Sonic Screwdriver on it and opened the door.

Entering, it's a storage of sweets. However, upon closer inspection, they're sweets that weren't like the ones the factory made and sold. Matt thought these were failed sweets or sweets made for a different market, but the Professor wasn't sure.

He went towards a box of jelly babies and grabbed it. Prying it open, he smelled the contents before pouring the jelly babies all over the floor in anger.

Matt asked what was wrong and the Professor informed him that he shouldn't eat the sweets in the storage room. Something's not right about them. Trying to talk to him, Matt struggled to catch up with him while he went through aisles of sweets, opening them and smelling them, before dumping them on the ground disapprovingly.

"Professor, what's wrong with the sweets?" Matt attempted to get the Professor to tell him exactly what was wrong with the sweets.

The Professor turned his head towards Matt and stated that these sweets came from _people_. Matt didn't believe the Professor initially, mostly because the Professor's not right in his head, at least Matt thought he was.

"P-people?" Matt gagged at the idea that Sweetie Todd made sweets from people, but the Professor insisted that they were. Sweetie Todd kept them in this storage so he could've passed them off as limited-edition sweets. Nobody would've suspected anything because they'd want the sweets simply because they're limited and they weren't going to eat them off the bat. By the time they did, they would've thought the sweets expired and tossed them.

"How do you know all this?" Matt found it far fetched that the Professor knew this from smelling the sweets and the Professor stated he had the nose for that sort of thing.

Pushing forward, the Professor led Matt towards the end of the aisles to another set of doors and opened them. Sticking out his head, the Professor glimpsed around to find it led into another factory, this one, not active like the other factory.

Matt looked through the doorway and his eyes glimpsed at the inactive machinery. Unlike the other factory, this one wasn't used as often, and set up differently. The two walked through the doors and the Professor closed them behind.

Looking at the conveyer belts, Matt saw it wasn't as maintained like the other conveyer belts, it looked like gunk stuck to it. If what the Professor told him was true, he didn't want to think what the gunk could've been from.

"Professor, if Sweetie Todd's making sweets out of people, we should've looked for the group!" Matt brought up the tour group that he slipped away from. He feared they'd end up as sweets, too. The Professor assured him that Sweetie Todd won't touch them. Not because that's in poor taste, but because tour groups were explicitly for publicity. Turning tour groups into sweets, made for bad publicity that Sweetie Todd couldn't handle.

Sweetie Todd's trying to expand to other markets and it seemed that he had a terrible nature of his own. Naysayers and such, the sort that drive many mad alike, he hated them with a passion unrivaled. If he dealt with them, he would've expanded posthaste. With them around, he's having to tiptoe around his plan without something going wrong or someone noticing.

He decided that he didn't need humans or aliens working under him because he couldn't trust them to keep his secrets. Instead, he relied heavily on his robots. The people who've he turned into sweets, those he've caught by his robots or in his factory.

"A bit much," Matt commented that seemed far fetched. Nobody's that deranged to turn everyone into sweets just because of the perceived notion that they're a threat.

The Professor admitted that he thought the same, but Sweetie Todd isn't the B-horror villain that one would've expected. Unlike the sort in movies, Sweetie Todd has a plan, and he's going to get rid of anyone who threatened it one way or another.

"What plan's that?" Matt inquired, curious.

The Professor showed him. It's a box of sweets, they've fallen off a conveyer belt and fell behind the machine where nobody could've seen it.

Inside, there's six chocolate truffles, when the Professor split one open, there's an aroma coming from them. It nauseated Matt and the Professor tossed them away, saying they've went bad. He explained that they're latent with drugs.

Sweetie Todd wanted to addict the public to _his_ sweets. Not for the sake of money. Money bored the man. This was a project he wanted to partake, just because he thought he'd have a bit of fun. The plan involved addicting the public to his special sweets and made them dependent on him.

He knew there'd be plenty of people who wouldn't eat sweets, such as Ripley, so he planned on branching off into areas where he could've addicted people there.

Once he addicted the public, he would've changed the sweets to turn the public into mindless slaves. Incapable of anything but following his directions.

The Professor empathized that he wasn't interested in world domination, a cult, anything of that nature. Sweetie Todd just wanted to see what would've happened if he done this.

"What drove him to consider this?" Matt exhaled as the Professor led him away from the machinery towards another set of doors. With his Sonic Screwdriver, the Professor stated that he gotten into his head that he wanted to see what would've happen and if he can do the things, he set out to do.

"What better way than tamper with the few things people enjoy?" The Professor stated.


	117. The Sweeties Pt 4

Despite the attempt, Dorothy and Ripley never caught up to the tour group nor found Dorothy's professor. Instead, they've gotten sidetracked and discovered closed off areas in the factory that've gone unnoticed because how hidden they were and Sweetie Todd keeping the tour group on a sanctioned route through the factory.

"Where are they?" Ripley mumbled.

Dorothy thought Sweetie Todd ended the tour early after realizing that they've gone, but Ripley didn't want to make assumptions. She hoped, Matt wasn't too sore about her disappearing on him, but she couldn't shake the feeling she had, and trusted him to handle himself.

"He couldn't have done anything to them, someone would've bound to escape, right?" Dorothy reasoned the group wasn't harmed by Sweetie Todd. They would've mobbed him at the first sign of something wrong and he wouldn't escape their wrath.

Ripley admitted she's prone to thinking the worse happened. It's a nasty habit, but she's contended with it for a while now. It's not going away for a long time, even after death, that much she knew for a fact.

Unable to catch up to the group, the two looked at each other while they came up with a plan. By the time they gotten to where the tour ended, there's a good chance Sweetie Todd would've caught them. If they went through the doors they came through at the start of the tour, the robots would've grabbed them there.

"Where does the tour lead out anyway?" Ripley inquired about the tour. She didn't get a chance to look into it more than a second. Dorothy replied it went out into the parking lot of the building. It's easier than going back the other way.

Operating under the assumption that Sweetie Todd didn't hurt anyone in the group, Dorothy realized they're the only ones in the factory. Ripley stated that if she knew Matt, he would've stayed back to look for her, out of worry and anger that she didn't tell him where she went.

By now, they haven't found him nor the Professor.

"You know, for a factory, you'd think they'd have security," Dorothy pointed out that normally, there'd be security to eye the factory. It's stupid not to, even if it's just sweets, and the insurance companies wouldn't have it, especially if any incidents happen on the premises.

Ripley noted that and glimpsed around. She didn't even see a security camera anywhere in the factory. It's peculiar, as Dorothy aforementioned that insurance companies would've required them in place, even hidden if need be.

Sweetie Todd not having anything indicative of preventive measures in his factory, quite peculiar, and alarming considering he would've been required to carry insurance to operate his factory. It's law.

"I don't understand," Dorothy crossed her arms, her wide armed jacket depressed as she glimpsed around, looking for anything. "He's uninsured?"

If he didn't have anything like a security camera and an overweight security guard, reasonably, either Sweetie Todd's a cheapskate or else, he's willingly breaking the laws.

"He's operating on a profit, makes no sense," Ripley muttered under her breath.

None of this made any lick of sense.

Sweetie Todd's either an idiot or ignorant. Then again, there's no distinction between the two for Ripley.

Ripley went with Dorothy through wide bright red doors she picked open and hobbled through the candy stripped hallways.

"How'd you learn how to pick?" Ripley eyed Dorothy.

Dorothy meekly stated she learned it from a book, but Ripley didn't believe her for a moment. She asked how much trouble she got into before she became the Professor's assistant and at first Dorothy became offended.

Ripley stared a her until she relented and admitted she might've gotten into trouble, but she's working out somethings.

Heading through the hallways, they came across another door, but it's locked and picking it didn't work. Ripley glimpsed at Dorothy who had cogs in her head working and she inquired if Dorothy had an idea on how to open it.

Dorothy shrugged her shoulders as she claimed she didn't have an idea, but Ripley saw through her lie and asked what kind of brand of trouble she got into before she met the Professor.

Shifting in her spot, Dorothy went through a laundry list of things she done in the past that've gotten her into trouble with the authorities and if not for the Professor's intervention, she would've sat in jail for a while.

Ripley sighed as she stated that they'll need Dorothy's brand of trouble to get through the door and she saw a glistening look in her eyes.

"Ace!" Dorothy squealed as she reached into her jacket pocket and brought out a handful of cherry bombs.

Ripley's unamused by the sight and asked how long she's carried them for and Dorothy replied she's always carried bundles of cherry bombs, just in case something like this ever happened.

Her professor didn't like her doing it, but he couldn't deny it helped them out of trouble most of the time. Most of the time.

"Well, pretty please with a cherry on top, open the doors," Ripley motioned as she moved away from the doors as Dorothy went towards it. She stuck two through the holes of the doors and several into the crevices.

With a match she hid in her hair she set off the tips and ran, dragging Ripley with her, away from the doors.

 _Boom!_

The doors flew open and Ripley peeked around the corner, amazed. She mentioned the cherry bombs she knew weren't that strong and Dorothy gleefully told her that she's perfected a recipe.

"Well, just use them wisely," Ripley coughed as she maneuvered through the smoke as they hurried through the opened doorway, knowing that someone would've heard the boom and investigate.

Quickly as they could with Ripley's knee, they fled further into the next set of hallways and ducked into the nearest door when they heard footsteps ahead of them. Dorothy pushed whatever closest in front of the door to brace it in case someone tried to get in and Ripley searched around the room.

There's rows of costumes, one side for men's costumes and the other side for women's costumes, and they're all sweets related. Ripley spotted familiar costumes worn by the performers from the other day and she pointed them out to Dorothy who noticed bits of blood on one of the costumes.

Looking down the rows, the two spotted another set of doors and hurried towards them. They opened with ease and the two hurried inside and closed them promptly.

They found themselves in a dressing room and they spotted sitting awkwardly in their stitched-on costumes for the next show, the two performers, in front of mirrors with bulbs of light circling it.

"Hey, you okay?" Dorothy went towards the man and touched him, he didn't respond, and she poked him. He didn't respond. She tried to snap her fingers, but nothing happened. Upon poking him one more time, he ended up falling over, stiffly, and Ripley's quick to cover Dorothy's mouth as she was about to scream.

Awkwardly, Ripley tried to look at the man, and barely touched his neck. She felt nothing and he felt cold, like ice. He's been dead for a couple of hours at the latest. From gaunt he looked; it painted a horrible end for him.

She moved towards the woman who remained upright and touched her neck, she felt the veins pump, faintly, but she's alive. Calling Dorothy over, Ripley shook the woman and tried to wake her. She saw the woman's eyes open, but no words came out of her mouth and her eyes didn't move.

"It's okay," Ripley told her as she had Dorothy help her lift the woman out of her seat. "We're here to help."

She felt light in their arms and it concerned them both greatly. "What happened to her?" Dorothy wondered as she looked at the woman as Ripley touched her face lightly, looking into her eyes.

Ripley checked behind the back of the woman and exhaled sharply, relieved, before saying that Sweetie Todd's involved in it and if Dorothy can carry the woman.

"I can carry her," Dorothy gestured.

Nodding, Ripley watched as Dorothy lifted the woman over her back and held up her legs. She was so light that Dorothy hardly felt her on her back.

"It's like I'm lifting bed sheets!" Dorothy grimaced how light the woman felt and shared Ripley's worry.

Ripley chewed on the bottom of her lips before asking Dorothy if she can escape the factory on her own with the woman on her back.

Dorothy meekly replied she could, if she knew where everything and everyone is, and Ripley nodded.

Taking it slow since she's carrying another human on her back, the two hobbled around the dressing room. They came across old boxes of expired sweets with peculiar smell coming from them.

Checking the dates, these sweets expired a couple of years ago. Dorothy became grossed out at the sweets, as they smelled like nan's pipe the more she smelled them.

Ripley checked the sweets, they're hard as rocks, but pushing on them caused them to cave easily under her cane and they're filled with cream or jelly that turned black and the smell coming from them, intensifying.

"Ugh, smells awful!" Dorothy gagged on the smell as she turned away from the expired sweets. It smelled worse than her nan's pipe!

She commented that the woman had to been nose blind to eat them and Ripley feared that she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"You think he's making them eat this?" Dorothy flinched. "What for?"

Ripley glanced at the woman whose eyes remained open, looking at them. She saw the answer in the woman's eyes. She told Dorothy that Sweetie Todd's making them his own slaves, willed to only him and no one else, not even themselves.

Dorothy cursed and worried that he's abused the poor woman. Ripley looked into her eyes again and shook her head. Sweetie Todd might've drugged them into becoming mindless zombies, but he didn't do what Dorothy implied. It wasn't his fancy.

"I don't like this," Dorothy murmured as she turned her whole body to look around. "What're we going to do?"

Ripley calmed her and stated they're going to cause their unique brand of trouble on Sweetie Todd. "I'm not one for sweets, how about you?" Ripley inquired as Dorothy shrugged lightly saying she sometimes ate ice cream, but that's about it.

Nodding, Ripley asked how much of the cherry bombs she carried and Dorothy smiled as she happily exclaimed, "Forty!"

Ripley didn't ask why Dorothy carried nearly _forty_ cherry bombs other than she planned to give Sweetie Todd a taste of his own sweets.

With the bundles of cherry bombs, she got from Dorothy, she moved with her towards the doorway when Ripley stopped them from going further, she heard footsteps, heavy, metallic, and helped Dorothy hide with the woman in the large dresser behind the woman's mirror.

They heard the doors into the room open on their own as two heavy footsteps walked into the room. Ripley held Dorothy and the woman close as she heard the footsteps walking around the room. She knew they weren't human and they were the two robots from the sweets shop.

It appeared their search hadn't gone unnoticed and she held her cane by the hilt, slowly unsheathing the hidden blade.

One day a gentleman sold it by mistake, saying it was hollow, no good, and bought a mahogany cane to replace it. He didn't realize that there was a blade inside the cane nor that he needed to unbolt the metal ring that kept the cane sword attached to the cane proper. He mistook it for decoration.

Ripley kept it for an occasion like this and she stood in the darkness of the dresser with Dorothy trying desperately to listen as the footsteps walked around the room.

Something must've happened because the footsteps picked up pace and fled the room. Waiting for a few minutes, Ripley pushed open the dresser doors and helped Dorothy out of it while she held onto the woman's legs.

Ripley led Dorothy out of the room through the rows of costumes, and traced their steps back, cautiously towards the previous set of doors that Dorothy blew open and glanced around. The robots weren't in the hallway.

"What do you think happened?" Dorothy wondered what led the robots to leave the room unexpectedly. Ripley deduced it might've involved a child at heart man with a tweed jacket, black bow tie, and a goofy smile.


	118. The Sweeties Pt 5

Things didn't go according to plan, at least Matt's plan, for the Professor it seemed like this was just a normal part of any plan according to him.

Looking for Ripley ended up causing problems that resulted in two nigh invulnerable robots chasing after them.

It started with the Professor having the idea to look for Sweetie Todd. He wanted to confront the man for what he's done. Sweetie Todd deserved punishment for it, Matt agreed. It's what the Professor _did_ that Matt disagreed.

The Professor had the idea to tamper with the machinery. He ordered Matt to help him and Matt obliged, only because the Professor would've smacked him if he didn't. He wasn't joking, the Professor _would've_ smacked him over the head with his umbrella.

Compared with Ripley's habit of bashing heads with her cane to get her point across, at least an umbrella wouldn't hurt as much, at least Matt determined.

They went around the factory, tampering the machinery with their Sonic Screwdrivers, sending things into awry, machines spitting out chocolates, vanilla, and much more, coating the floors with multicolor messes.

"I never liked factory made sweets," the Professor noted that he preferred the old fashion way of making sweets compared to the mass-produced versions.

Matt liked his share of sweets, but the old fashion versions often cost more than the factory versions. If he'd used his CSS he wouldn't have any problems, but Ripley refused to let him have it with him out in their own world. Thus, he stuck to the mass-produced sweets unless there's sales on the old fashion sweets.

However, while the quality of the factory versions' less than desired, he wouldn't go as far as destroy an entire factory to get his point across. However, that's what the Professor aimed for.

He _really_ hated Sweetie Todd's jelly babies and by god, he's going to show his disapproval. All while assuring Matt that Sweetie Todd will get his comeuppance and Ripley found, of course.

Then again, Matt had to remind him of Ripley.

The Professor seemed one tracked minded. If he's not thinking of jelly babies, he's worried about his hat. In that order, Matt deduced. He did bring up his assistant, but mostly that she would've caused even more trouble than they'd imagine if given the opportunity.

Thinking as they're tampering the machinery, Matt asked if there's a chance Ripley and Dorothy met each other and were together.

The Professor zoned out on him, too busy in his own world, it took Matt several attempts before he even looked over and Matt calmly asked if there's a chance the two met and were together, thus waning Matt's fears.

The Professor snapped at him for interrupting but stated that there's a possibility they're together. If that's the case, then Matt shouldn't worry too much unless Ripley's strait-laced, his assistant's a hothead.

Matt sheepishly replied that so was Ripley and the Professor noted that two hotheads that've set their eyes on Sweetie Todd would've spelled doom for him even before the Professor and Matt got there.

"Be wearying, two hotheads, never a good thing," the Professor mused that if Ripley's on par with his assistant than it'd mean that when aggravated enough, brace for the impact, for it'll be quite an impact!

How everything went wrong, the Professor's plan didn't go unnoticed. In fact, he got Sweetie Todd's full attention regarding his dislike over the quality of the jelly babies. Only it wasn't much of full attention, rather, Sweetie Todd heard his complaints and took them to heart.

Not the way that one would expect from a sweets factory owner, by any means.

During their tampering of the equipment, the men heard noises and turned their heads to see Candy Girl and Toy Man coming towards them, their large eyes glowing a deep red.

"Ah, I think he took your complaints into consideration!" Matt fled with the Professor as the two robots started zeroing in on them.

Fleeing, the men attempted to use the bulkiness of the robots against them. It worked for a little while before they stopped at the sound of a boom in the distance and even the robots stopped to turn their heads towards the direction towards one of the doors.

Instantly, the Professor knew _exactly_ who was at fault and groaned, "Dorothy!"

His assistant had a habit of exploding things, even when the Professor _explicitly_ told her not to, but it didn't stop her.

Before Matt had a chance to respond, Candy Girl and Toy Man turned their attention back to Matt and the Professor, advancing towards them once again.

Scrambling, the two men fled towards the first set of doors they came across and opened them, running inside before shutting the doors and locking them from the other side.

"Was that part of the plan?" Matt poked the Professor over his supposed plan and the Professor shot him a dirty look before fleeing with him towards the end of the hallway and glimpsed around, up and down, there's another set of hallways, but they didn't know where they went.

The hallways' mint colored and there's no indication what part of the factory they were, other than it's minty. Sweetie Todd liked to have a colorful palette, but lacked in having a map or little signs with indicators on the walls.

"What do we do?" Matt asked the Professor and the Professor turned his head towards him.

He pointed at Matt, "Well, you're the Doctor, aren't you?"

Matt's flabbergasted and replied, "But you said I _wasn't_ the Doctor!"

The Professor retorted that if he wanted to be the Doctor, he ought to act like one, and motioned with his hand to do something.

Matt held a look on his face as the Professor suddenly said that Matt's the Doctor and now he expected Matt to _act_ like the Doctor.

His heart pacing, Matt looked up and down the hallways. Picking the wrong direction and he didn't know what would've happened, but he knew he needed to act. He tried to think like a Doctor and pointed up. "Up!" Matt stated and followed the Professor up the hallway as Candy Girl and Toy Man punched through the doors.

"This isn't a factory!" Matt pointed out that for a factory, it had a lot of useless hallways with little to no doors to any place and it didn't make any sense until the Professor informed him that Sweetie Todd kidnapped people who knew too much.

Long winding hallways with barely any rooms to hide in, no maps, no indications where anyone's going to and fro, and there's a recipe for a victim to run in literal circles until the robots claim them.

"We haven't even found the kitchen, yet!" the Professor mentioned they haven't found the factory's kitchen yet.

His obfuscating mentally started wearing on Matt, frustrating him.

Multiple times he had to remind the Professor about Ripley and his own assistant, but the Professor seemingly marched to his own beat and didn't heed Matt unless Matt yelled at him several times. Even then, it's an uphill battle.

"What if something happened to them?" Matt spoke up, mentioning the chance that Sweetie Todd got a hold of them and in the process of turning them into limited edition chocolates.

The Professor stopped and turned his whole body around to face Matt. He stated that, "She's in good hands, you have nothing to worry about."

Flatly as a rolling pin, the Professor told Matt that Ripley's fine. He didn't have to worry about her.

The way he said it, Matt's not sure whether or not to take it face value or not, but there's no time for him to talk more, Candy Girl and Toy Man advanced towards them, joined by two more robots.

Pom Pom and Joy.

Pom Pom's "hair" looked like pom-pom used in cheerleading, pink and yellow striped. She wore an inspired cheerleader's outfit, pink and yellow to match her hair.

Joy's taller and slimmer than Pom Pom, curvy, she looked like a nurse with purple split in half and looped into 'O's and her "nurse" outfit looked like a cross between a nurse's uniform and a sweet' maker. She wore a cap with Sweetie Todd's logo on it.

Their red eyes stared down the Professor and Matt as they fled further down the hallway, trying to escape.

Pulling on him, the Professor led Matt through the doorway into the industrial kitchen where the ingredients for all sweets processed before moved to the factory for production.

Machinery monotonously worked, cutting up cocoa pods, extracting the beans, processing them, melting butter, preparing the breads, and so on.

Leading him, the Professor stopped and tampered with machinery as well, causing the smell of burning sugar to waft through the kitchen.

Sugar should've smelled nice, it did, but burning sugar, it's horrible on the nose. Matt nearly gagged on the smell of burning sugar canes that blackened as fire took them.

The Professor tampered everything as he ran past, within seconds things went terribly wrong in a part of the factory, and he's taking the initiate to _bully_ the robots to come for them!

"Come and get me, you waste of silicon chips!"

Matt groaned as he fled with the Professor, sending the irate robots towards them.

The Professor assured Matt he had a plan. A plan. He never specified anything more than that and Matt's forced to deal with it because he didn't have any will to fight this crazed loon over it.

They're ahead of the robots and the Professor stopped for a moment and told Matt to wait in his spot.

Matt, bewildered, watched the Professor run off somewhere while he's forced to stand where the Professor put him and turned around to see the robots coming towards him.

"Rip, I see what you put up with," Matt murmured.

Ripley always complained about them doing stunts and the like. Matt never considered anything about them until now. Now, he understands why Ripley hated it when they did things like this.

He's about to run away from the robots when they stepped short of him and suddenly liquid sugar poured over them. An off-white color, the heated sugar flowed like a waterfall from the container as it coated the robots.

Matt saw the steam coming off the robots as the melted sugar stuck to them, coating their legs and feet, puddling on the ground.

The melted sugar chipped away at the metallic paints, the heat alone melted the chipped paints, keeping them from mixing with the sugar.

Unable to move, the robots froze in their spot from the sugar hardening. Their red eyes glowed through the hardening sugar, staring directly at Matt.

The melted sugar poured until the container emptied completely and the crane hoisting it, moved it away from Matt and the covered robots.

Matt heard the pattering of the spatted shoes and turned his head lightly to see the Professor running back to him.

"Ah, even the simplest of robots couldn't handle melted sugar!" Matt heard the Professor proclaim and shook his head at this proclamation.

Matt turned his head towards the robots. The heat from the melted sugar heavily affected them to the point that there's not a chance they'll escape their sugary fates.

"Well, come along, then!" The Professor prodded him to turn around and walk with him towards where they originally headed and Matt turned and followed.

At the end of the kitchen, destroying itself, with the vat of sugar bubbling at high temperatures in the centre, the Professor opened the door and led Mat through it to see the buttery yellow hallways.

"Where do you think Sweetie Todd is?" Matt inquired about the location of Sweetie Todd. They haven't found his office, no indication he's still anywhere in the factory other than the dispatched robots, and it worried Matt.

The Professor waved his hand and advised Matt to not worry, he shouldn't worry about the what ifs and instead worry about the what _is_.

Through the buttery yellow hallways, they discovered a door and opened it, it led into the candy stripped hallway.

With no map or indication where they are in the factory, it confounded them, but the Professor pushed on and Matt followed him down the hallway to see a young woman wearing a white brimmed hat with a red trim, running towards them, hoisting up another woman.

Instantly, Matt thought the other woman was Ripley, but watched as the young woman stopped, panting as she tried to breathe.

"Dorothy!" The Professor's genuinely happy to see his assistant again as he stepped near her, seeing her lift her head and see him.

She groaned and chewed him out for not telling her the plan beforehand, not that the Professor didn't deserve it as he never did tell them the whole plan.

Noticing the other woman, Matt asked who she was and Dorothy told him it was one of the performers. She and Ripley found her, barely alive, but the man she performed with, wasn't alive.

Checking the woman's pulse, faint, the Professor ordered Dorothy to quote, "return to the vehicle" and see to the woman's treated.

Dorothy asked him how'd that's supposed to work, because Sweetie Todd sent more robots and they're not so cheery like the others were.

Concerned, Matt spoke up and asked about Ripley. He glanced behind the women and didn't see Ripley.

He flinched when Dorothy said Ripley sent her this way with the woman, saying she planned to deal with the robots and thin the numbers until Sweetie Todd showed himself.

Matt panicked and barely relieved when Dorothy said she took some of her cherry bombs.

The Professor's unamused that Dorothy carried cherry bombs with her and Dorothy stated that Ripley's good at throwing them, because she's tossing them at the robots with ease.

 _Boom…! Boom…! Boom…!_

They heard the echoing booms of the cherry bombs.

Before Matt said anything about the potency of the cherry bombs, the Professor told him that Dorothy's an expert at bomb making.

Which Matt wasn't sure how to feel about other than Ripley's bombing robots with "enhanced" cherry bombs!

Dorothy mentioned the robots didn't start coming after them in full until they found the labs and looked at the white truffles on the tables.

"Were they drugged?" Matt brought up what the Professor mentioned about the ulterior motives Sweetie Todd had and Dorothy nodded.

She stated that the white truffles were in two bags with red strings, looked no different from each other, and yet they found tags on the ground, having fallen off, suggesting that one bag of white truffles causes someone to forget and the other bag caused someone to never forget.

Sweetie Todd planned something with the truffles, as he finalized the components in the truffles, he's presumably in the early beginning to mass produce them. Judging from the lack of sales tag, he's not looking to sell them.

Unable to tell them apart, Dorothy left them alone, but Ripley had a weird look on her face while she looked at the bags. Dorothy saw her eying the truffles, like she was thinking about something.

Trying to talk to her did nothing but result in Ripley giving vague answers as her look intensified looking at the truffles.

"I think she was thinking of eating one of them," Dorothy suggested that Ripley wanted to eat one of the truffles, for whatever reason, but she wouldn't share any details with Dorothy and forced her to flee when the other robots started attacking them.

Raising his hands, Matt asked where the lab was, when he heard more booms, Dorothy told him to follow them and he'll find Ripley.


	119. The Sweeties Pt 6

Ripley and Dorothy made their way through the winding candy cane striped hallway, trying to find a way to find Matt. Dorothy's certain her professor's with him, might've explained what troubles they got into that caused the robots to change course to somewhere else.

Thinking that if they followed the robots, they'll find the Professor and Matt, Ripley and Dorothy attempted to trace the steps taken by the robots.

Sweetie Todd hadn't shown himself yet, but no doubt he's coming up with something to deal with them before it came to that. He wasn't a fighter, that Ripley saw from the brief period she seen him. He might talk big, but he wasn't as big as he thinks he is. Ripley saw through him.

Looking at the woman on her back, Dorothy worried that she won't last long. If they don't find the Professor and Matt soon enough, they might not last long either.

Ripley calmed her, reminding her that she's still got some fight left and isn't afraid of the robots nor Sweetie Todd.

Attempting to retrace the robot's steps, Dorothy stopped briefly when she noticed another hallway and called Ripley over to it.

Ripley stretched out her neck to look down it, she wasn't sure that the robots went down it, but Dorothy thought there might've been something down that hallway.

Frowning, Ripley hobbled as Dorothy walked in front of her, down the hallway of vanilla and chocolate color. Dorothy walked until she stopped as did Ripley. Pointing, Dorothy spotted a door hidden in the vanilla wall.

Picking the lock with one hand, Ripley opened it and hobbled in with Dorothy behind her.

Inside, there's a peculiar smell, the smell of something sickly sweet and an odd odor that's reminiscent of opium.

Coming towards the end of the strawberry hallway, the women discover an expansive laboratory that's as big as the factory itself. There's several whiteboards with equations and other things etched with markers.

Tables lined with expensive chemistry sets. Dorothy mentioned Sweetie Todd's chemistry blew hers out of the water, by the sight alone. He had more beakers than a chemistry teacher's closet!

"Don't touch anything," Ripley warned Dorothy. Just on the off—chance there's lingering drugs or anything that's easily absorbed by skin contact. Just until they learn what exact drugs he's using for his sweets and how to prevent accidental exposure.

Looking around, Ripley spotted a white board with the names "Forget-Me Sos" and "Forget-Me Nots" under them were the equations that she attempted to read, but Sweetie Todd had his own system and short handed everything he wrote, but not in the standard shorthand matter. It's confusing and likely he did it intentionally to avoid someone from knowing what he wrote.

Dorothy called to her and she turned her head to see two bags sitting on one of the tables. Transparent, they saw white truffles, neatly wrapped inside, with a red string.

"What're these?" Dorothy asked Ripley as she hobbled over to it.

They looked like ordinary white truffles, but since this is Sweetie Todd's factory, that's suspect.

Looking on the ground, Dorothy pointed to tags that've fallen off the bags. They're the same names as the ones on the board. The problem, none of them knew which tag went where.

"He's drugging people," Dorothy summed as she shifted the woman on her back's weight. "Then, these are his next drugs?"

There's no price on the tags and ambiguous packaging showed that Sweetie Todd wasn't dressing up the truffles for sale.

From looking, these truffles were the finished products of a long development. The formula perfected and readied for mass production. Sweetie Todd worked daily on the equation and prototypes; the women rather not think of how many people he used the prototypes on.

"What do you think he's going to do with these?" Dorothy wondered aloud.

Ripley looked them over once more and she replied, "I think he's psychotic!"

It's no mistake they're called "Forget-Me Sos" and "Forget-Me Nots" Sweetie Todd had a plan for them. Given their names, Ripley thinks he'll force his potential victims to try one. One that makes them forget they're his victims. One that they'll never forget what he'll do to them.

It's unsettling and all the more reason Sweetie Todd needed his comeuppance.

Ripley's about to move away from the table to follow Dorothy before a stray thought took hold.

She stayed at the table and looked down to the two bags.

One of these truffles would've allowed her to forget everything that happened to her, let her live her life anew, no fear or doubt.

However.

One of these truffles would've kept her from forgetting those exact same things, tenfold, and she'll never get rid of them, even how much she drinks and uses sleep aids.

But.

If she chose correctly, she'll never have to see his face in her dreams again. She won't have to hear him taunt and snicker in her mind. She wouldn't need the dependence on alcohol and drugs anymore. If she chose correctly, she can live again, without fear.

Caught in a trance, Ripley ignored Dorothy as she loomed over the truffles.

Her mind rationalized the choices.

As she thought about the truffles, she felt two presences on opposite sides of her, but they weren't Dorothy or Matt.

"Moi moi moi, my dear Ripley intends to push me away?" Ripley heard his voice as he leaned over the side of the table to look at her, his smile sent shivers down her spine. "What a stupid woman, you are!"

She turned her head when she saw a familiar sight that almost made her heart leap.

"You can't forget us," Mercy pleaded with her. "If you forget, you'll never be safe!"

He scorned at Mercy by saying, "She intends to poison her mind to forget me, I say let her suffer the irreversible consequences of her actions!"

Mercy touched Ripley's shoulder and tried to talk sense into her. She reminded Ripley that even though the pain hurts, she needed to remember what he done to her and the others like him that've still around. Without her knowledge, she's in more danger because she won't know how to push through.

"Bah, let the woman do it, she wants to forget me so badly, let her play the game herself!" Ripley heard him spat. He pointed downward at the truffles and stated that one of them's the one that'll rid her of him forever, but he intended to make her life even more hell if she chose incorrectly and can't forget him.

"Ripley, please, you have to listen to me," Ripley heard Mercy plea. "What about Matt and the others, what're you going to do if you can't help them?"

Without the knowledge, there's a good chance they'll die without.

"Mercy, I can't sleep anymore," Ripley told her. "The pills stopped working!"

Ripley's having trouble sleeping. The pills she took so gingerly haven't kept her asleep for no more than a few minutes a night before she's ensnared by a nightmare. It's driving her mad that she can't get anything stronger without going to the doctors and she refused that option.

"Afraid of seeing our good doctor, again?" Ripley heard him tease her.

She didn't like doctors then, she absolutely hated them now. There's a good reason why.

"Ripley, what about Matt?" Mercy tried to appeal to Ripley by reminding her about Matt. "He can't be the Doctor without you!"

He snickered and told Mercy that quote, "What Doctor, we killed them all, didn't we, Rip?"

Ripley grimaced as she remembered.

Mercy tugged on her arm, trying to pull her away from the truffles. "Please, think about us," Mercy frowned as she looked into Ripley's dark eyes. "What good is to forget everything if you won't remember us?"

Ripley mustered, "Mercy, I don't know what to do!"

Mercy held her right hand, the hand that killed her. She soothed Ripley by saying, "I believe in you. Believe in yourself. You can't forget your past or else you'll never have a future!"

Ripley turned her head lightly as she heard him snicker and pointed at Mercy, mockingly telling her that _she_ didn't have a future to stand on.

Looking back to the truffles, Ripley heard Mercy and him arguing back and forth. This continued until she heard someone shouting and suddenly as they appeared, the two disappeared. Dorothy waved her hand in front of Ripley's face until she blinked and turned her head to see Dorothy worryingly looking at her.

"Wh-what?" Ripley rubbed her eyes.

Dorothy gestured and said she's stood in front of the table for minuted now, motionless, and didn't respond much to her inquiries before she asked her what the plan was.

Glancing at the truffles, Ripley heard them bicker in her mind before they silenced, and she made her choice.

"We destroy the labs, we can't have anything get out, not with him. We'll set up the cherry bombs and let them do the work. Then, we find the others," Ripley coughed as she noticed Dorothy staring at her funny.

Dorothy sheepishly asked, "You alright?"

Ripley blinked as Dorothy said she wasn't talking to Dorothy even though Dorothy asked her multiple questions.

"Oh, I-I'm fine," Ripley turned around and stared dropping a cherry bomb on the table and moved on to the others. She dropped the cherry bombs everywhere and went with Dorothy away from the labs, holding an improvised Molotov cocktail. With the lighter that Dorothy stashed in her jacket, the cloth's lit and flames shot up to the tip of the bottle. One good throw and the bottle hit the tables and a chain of reaction started.

Fleeing, the women met with the ire of more robots. Strawberry, Sundae, Sweetie Roll, Rocky, and Jammie.

Strawberry's all pinkish-red with yellow spots that represented the seeds on a strawberry.

Sundae looked like an ice cream sundae down to a whipped cream cap that "dripped" over his face!

Sweetie Roll looked like her namesake, a sweet roll with a glossy covering of icing. She carried a shiny sweetie roll as a form of a painter's brush, holding it on the side of her head.

Rocky looked like chocolate ice cream with bits in it covered in chocolate syrup.

Jammie looked like the titular Jammie Dodger cookies loved by Matt. The centre of his chest looked like the jam filling while the rest of his body looked like the cookie.

They weren't happy to see them and immediately, Ripley ordered Dorothy to flee while she still can and find the Professor and Matt.

With the pouch of cherry bombs and the lighter given by Dorothy, Ripley opted to give a bombing review of the factory tour.

Dorothy fled, pushing down on the Professor's hat on her head and hoisted the woman on her back up as she ran.

Ripley stared down the ire of the robots as they advanced towards her. She didn't back away and braced for a fight.

Keeping the robots focused on her, Ripley hobbled and led them away from Dorothy's direction.

She fled towards the factory, tossing lit cherry bombs behind her as she hobbled quickly away as it explodes in the faces of the robots.

The robots weren't deterred and advanced towards her, aggressively.

Ripley checked behind, seeing them following her, Sweetie Roll tried to hit her with her Roll, a painter's roll in the form of a sweet roll attached to a metal handle.

Dodging, Ripley eyed the top of the factory to the crosswalk and attempted to locate the ladder, lighting up more cherry bombs.

"Come and get me, you smarmy bullies!" Ripley insulted them, drawing more ire from them as they attempted to get her, their arms outreached.

Knowing it'll take time before Dorothy found Matt, Ripley planned to keep them focused on her. She taunted them as she located the ladder and carefully climbed up the steps, it bothered her knee, but she didn't care to stop her pace as she looked down to see the robots crowding around the bottom, attempting to climb up too.

Pushing herself up to the top of the grated crosswalk, Ripley exhaled as she leaned on her cane, before pushing herself away.

Ripley ended up holding herself up in an office and started lighting the cherry bombs, leaning against the table, before chucking them out of the opened window, she threw several down at the factory equipment, causing two of the robots to stop their advancement to look as the equipment started to fall apart.

"I'm afraid of only two things in the entirety of my life," Ripley shouted as she tossed cherry bombs at the robots. "You're not one of them!"


	120. The Sweeties Pt 7 (Final)

The Professor reclaimed his trusty hat from Dorothy as Matt tried to work out a plan to rescue Ripley from the robots.

Dorothy said that the cherry bombs should've done damage to them, but Matt worried that it won't be enough to keep them from harming Ripley.

Strangely, his worry disappeared by none other than the Professor. Despite his moodiness and one-track mind, the Professor inspired Matt with only a sentence. He told Matt, "Trust me, you're the Doctor. You'll figure it out."

It's these words that assured Matt he'll think of something and he thanked the Professor for the inspiration. The Professor told Matt he'll take Dorothy and the woman away and help with Sweetie Todd. "Don't dawdle," the Professor reminded Matt as he led Dorothy away.

Matt turned and followed the booming nosies, he felt the bombs under his feet as they dropped on the factory equipment. He held a hand over his mouth and nose when he smelled smoke coming from the burned equipment, caught on fire from the cherry bombs exploding.

Upon arriving back to the factory from the beginning, he's coated in smoke as his eyes watered, he saw movement above, the grated walkway, hobbling, not Ripley, but the robots as they stubbornly tried to attack Ripley.

He ducked on instinct the moment she threw another cherry bomb at the robots and sent them backwards.

The grate groaned and buckled, sending portions of it to collapse with the robots smashing into each other as they fell from the height onto the ground.

Matt held his breath as he hurried through the smoke to find the ladder up to the walkway and hurriedly climbed. He noticed the office in the corner of the factory, where the portions fell and used his years of practice to jump across the gap.

Unfortunately, the gap was too long and he barely grabbed the edge of the bent walkway. His feet dangled over the smoldering fire building under him as he tried to push himself up.

He struggled and felt a jolt of fear when he felt hands grabbing his and hoisted him up. Pulled so hard, he couldn't get a hold of himself before he ending up awkwardly starring down at Ripley.

She'd help him up, but got caught under him as she was unable to move out of the way in time.

Carefully, Matt pushed himself up and helped Ripley. He apologized profusely before Ripley asked where he's been.

"Where I've been?" Matt gawked at her. "Where were you!"

Ripley told him, "I told you something was wrong with the factory."

Matt poked her as he shouted, "At least tell me when you disappear like that!"

Ripley pulled him away from the edge as she hobbled with him away from the walkway towards the office, she found a secret lift while throwing cherry bombs at the robots.

"Did you see Dorothy?" Ripley inquired about her.

She's elated when Matt said he did and she's taking the woman to safety.

Leading Matt into the lift, Ripley pulled on the lever and sent the lift down into the basement of the factory. At the end, the lift door opened and a cinnamon red hallway greeted them. This hallway had a distinct smell to it, compared to the other hallways they came across. Metallic and sickly, if not for the adventures the two had prior, they would've gagged the moment the lift door opened.

Walking through the doorway, Matt glimpsed to the walls, copper splotches dotted them, and smelled even more metallic when Matt leaned forward.

Ripley glimpsed around, there's a red hue that coated them, a red light, and as she hobbled, there's a distinct silence in the hallway they've not heard of.

Towards the end the metallic smell intensified and the two winced at it, it's profound than other smells they had the misfortune to encounter.

Upon entering an open area, the two scanned the room and noticed dark red blotches everywhere, some looked old, others looked somewhat fresh, and none of them tempted to test what the red blotches were.

"Where the hell are, we?" Ripley wondered as she stood next to Matt, contemplating the same.

They made their way into the centre when they heard a low cackle, echoing throughout the open room.

"You've caused enough ruckus for one night!" they heard someone shout as they heard footsteps behind them and turned.

Standing, infuriated, Sweetie Todd.

However, he wasn't the cheery looking fellow wearing a horribly colored attire, he was a crazed looking fellow wearing a horribly colored attire!

His pale face looked pink under the red hue, his large red lips looked darker, and his enlarged eyes glistened as they mirror Ripley and Matt.

Matt held Ripley behind him as Sweetie Todd stepped forward.

"I shall make you two into delectable sweets!" Sweetie Todd declared.

He'll kill the two and turn them into gumdrops, maybe turn Ripley into an alcoholic drink, as she smelled bitter to him.

Matt waved his hand, trying to get Sweetie Todd's attention, as he asked, "How long have you been doing this?"

Sweetie Todd delicately told how he painlessly took over the factory from someone else. Sweetie Todd was a brand and he personified that brand to the nth.

It started when the former owner suffered an accident, involving a vat of melted sugar, he was dead the moment his face touched the sugar after he fell from the walkway.

Sweetie Todd thought he "help" run the factory after the owner's dead. Rather than it goes to waste, he turned the body into sweets, masking it from the unknowing population. It wasn't hard, considering the standards then said that a few "things" slipping through the inspection happen often.

It surprised him when he discovered nobody's the wiser after they finished consuming what amounted to a full-grown human male.

Then he moved on to the remaining employees of the factory. He knew they wouldn't allow him to continue his work, so he turned them into spicy candy that went well with beer, masking their taste.

Oh, but he couldn't allow the cashiers and the janitorial staff know about his naughty side, so he turned them into bacon covered in dark chocolate. Perfect for those who wanted to break their diets without breaking the bank.

Eventually, he didn't have anyone else to turn into sweets, and he made the robots to replace the missing employees.

Nobody cared as long as he paid the price every year to the tax people, the building inspection, and he worked ever-so gingerly to toe the line of the building code, that he made sure that the appointed inspectors only saw what he wanted, with them knowing.

It's a joke to him, nobody cared what they ate as long as they didn't know what was in them and they're coated in chocolates and sugary coatings. He could've fed anyone to everyone and nobody's the wiser.

Dawning on him, he had an idea to capitalize on this. He noticed in the news, drugs and the like, people want them, but they're illegal, so what better way to make capital and addict the public to his brand?

With fine tuning, he produced sweets that subtly addicted people without them knowing. They'll hate everything but his brand, slowly and surely, it's all they'll ever eat.

By the time anyone realized this, he would've moved onto his next plan.

Addicted people, pliable and weak, would've made fine sweets. He planned to withhold his stock from the addicted population and have them pay for it with others.

He knew people would've done unthinkable things just for the taste of _his_ gumdrop.

It wasn't in his plan to rule the galaxies, he just wanted to have some twisted fun of his own. His own private game, if you will, one where he'll always win and those forcibly participating can't escape.

Inevitably, he'll become bored of this game and so move onto the next one. Of course, he'll deal with the annoying "sours" running his fun.

"My, and here I thought villains couldn't be any more absurd!" Ripley mocked him.

She spat that his "plan" wasn't anything more than a bad '50s sci-fi movie. Unoriginal. Unaspiring. Most of all, she found it plan _ludicrous_!

Matt covered her mouth as he reminded her that it's best not to aggravate someone planning to turn them into sweets. Especially one that's shown that's he's gone _crackers_.

Sweetie Todd advanced towards them, Matt holding Ripley back as he stepped back.

He reminded Sweetie Todd that his robots aren't functional and that Matt's a spry fighter when he wants to be.

Of course, until he saw Sweetie Todd _gnashing_ his shark-like teeth, then he reconsidered his stance.

Ripley unsheathed her hidden sword and pointed directly at Sweetie Todd.

"I don't think they'll take kindly to finding a sword in their lolly, Mr. Tweed!" Ripley sharply told him as she held the sword.

Matt would've done it himself, but Ripley didn't want him to, he didn't quite have the experience. Of course, he didn't know how _Ripley_ knew how.

Sweetie Todd laughed at Ripley's attempt, pointing out she couldn't possibly take a swing without falling over.

Ripley's unamused, but unflinching, she leaned on Matt as she held the sword in her right hand.

Advancing towards them, Sweetie Todd knew he had them where he wanted them, any further and he'll set off a trap and send them to the trillion grinders underneath the ground. Within mere seconds, they'll be nothing but a bloody pulp that he'll shift and turn into jam filling with bits of raspberry to mask the bone meal.

They were almost near the spot when all three stopped when there's a giant boom above ground.

BOOM!

The ceiling collapsed, sending the burnt factory equipment, fallen grated walkway, and the robots, to the top of Sweetie Todd's head. He wasn't dead, yet, but he was when the ground under _him_ collapsed, sending him to the merciless grinders that started within seconds of him touching their microscopic blades.

Matt pushed Ripley away from the collapse and held his arms around her, covering her as the debris piled up until it destroyed the grinders, seizing them permanently.

Once he was certain they were safe, Matt released Ripley and she sheathed her sword, they looked at the pile of rubble in the centre of the open room and saw a face peering into the hole.

"Are you okay?" Dorothy shouted down.

Matt shouted back, "We're fine!"

He gave her two thumbs up to show it.

She pushed over a ladder and it unrolled over the side of the hole. Matt helped Ripley up first before he climbed up, as he reached the top, the rubble collapsed into the hole further.

He nearly lost his grip from the panic jolt, he exhaled sharply when Dorothy and Ripley grabbed him and pulled him away.

Patting himself down, coughing, Matt asked if that was the Professor's plan all along.

True to his nature, Dorothy said he never told her much about the plan, only the parts he wanted her to know.

She led them out of the factory, back through the sweets shop and standing there, was the woman she helped save. Out of her costume and makeup, she now wore simple pale slacks, checkered shirt, white loafers, and her frizzy gold hair tied back in a ponytail.

Dorothy and the Professor helped her enough that she could stand on her own. She'll need medical attention, but before she left, she wanted to thank Ripley for saving her.

Matt caught a glimpse of the Professor and turned his head. The Professor waited for him and he went over to speak with him.

"Thank you!" Ripley heard the woman as she instantly wrapped her arms around Ripley.

It threw Ripley off, the sudden hugging, but she allowed it, as it was unavoidable.

Releasing her grip, the woman smiled, but this time, she was _smiling_.

"I can't express how much I owe you for saving me," the woman mentioned that she wouldn't know how to repay Ripley for rescuing her from a fate worse than death.

Ripley shrugged her stout shoulders as she said, "Don't worry about it, I'm glad to help."

The woman introduced herself as Miriam, she was a homeless woman who broke into the sweets shop for food when Sweetie Todd caught her, he mused that she would've attracted more people and drugged her with his sweets. The man she performed with, Sweetie Todd caught him stealing from his shop and sent for him. She didn't know his name, only his crime, but she's saddened to know that he's dead.

"I'm going to need dentures," Miriam mused that after the force consumption of sweets, her teeth required extensive dentistry.

Ripley replied that with science these days, she won't have two worry too much. Miriam agreed and smiled.

Dorothy caught sight of the Professor motioning his hand, it was time for them to go.

She nods and interrupted Miriam thanking Ripley.

"Thanks for the help," Dorothy held out her hand.

Ripley nodded. She shook Dorothy's hand. Dorothy pointed behind her as she told Ripley that'd she had to go; the Professor wanted to go to a war memorial after dropping Miriam off at the clinic.

"Don't let me keep you," Ripley waved. She stopped as she added, "Just don't get into _too_ much trouble, okay?"

Dorothy smiled brightly as she replied, "Trouble's my middle name!"

She told Miriam to find them at the "Place" after she's done talking to Ripley and Miriam nodded.

Watching Dorothy leave, Miriam turned her head back to Ripley and asked a question.

"I was wondering," Miriam began as she asked Ripley.

Ripley stared at her as she gestured, "What's it?"

Miriam asked her, "How did you know I was alive?"

Miriam wondered since she woke up how Ripley knew she wasn't dead. Their eyes met during her performance and somehow, Ripley heard her silent pleas that nobody heard until then.

Ripley chewed on the bottom of her lips as she uncomfortably told Miriam, "You don't want to know."

She left it at that, but their eyes met and Miriam saw the real answer, silent, and gave an acknowledging nod.  
Thanking her one more time, Miriam left to meet with Dorothy and the Professor, passing Matt as he walked towards Ripley.

He had a look on his face and Ripley inquired what was wrong.

Matt explained that he and the Professor exchanged some things and that he said something that should've made him genuinely happy, but showed concerned all the same.

"Come on, we'll discuss this after we leave this madhouse," Ripley motioned as she went with him back to the grey beauty waiting for them.

Entering, Matt immediately went to the console and pushed a button, sending the TARDIS not to the Odds & Ends, but a rubbish dump, so he and Ripley expelled Sweetie Todd's sweets and merchandise to the incinerator waiting for them.

Upon tossing the last box in, they returned to the TARDIS and while standing around the console, Matt told Ripley what the Professor told him.  
"He told me, I'm the Doctor," Matt started as he proceeded to look for the button to send them back to the shop.

Ripley listened as he told her what the Professor told him.

"He said I'll do great," Matt finished.

Ripley waited for him to add anything, but he didn't, and she asked what was wrong with that. Matt couldn't tell her, even if he wanted to, that the Professor knew more than he led on.

"I'm sure you'll be a great Doctor," Ripley gestured and Matt nodded. He held a look on his face that Ripley caught and asked what else bothered him.

Matt wouldn't tell her. She left it at that.

He found the button that sent them back to the shop and helped locate replacement presents for Karen and Arthur.

Not wanting to start an argument with her, Matt kept to himself, he didn't want her to know that he learned from Dorothy about the white truffles. Staying quiet about it, he looked through magazines with her.

They haven't found anything and by then, Matt received a text from Jenna, asking if he wanted to come with her to a café known for its sweets.

Without a beat, Matt politely declined.

Eventually, he went home and passed up the chance to eat his favorite Jammie Dodgers. He'd lost his sweet tooth, for now.

Digging around his kitchen, he made himself something to eat. Sitting at the table, he poked at his food as what the Professor told him loomed in his head.

It replayed in his head until he snapped out of it and looked down to his lukewarm food. Sighing, Matt ate it anyway and prepared for bed.

He fell asleep staring up at the ceiling, a frown on his normally jovial face, in his head, the Professor's words.

The End


	121. Colony 88 Pt 1

On Pluto, at the very top, there is a colony. Colony 88. One of many colonies scattered around the solar system that've successfully made the colony into a sustainable home for the forty-four people who work and live in the colony. Due to Pluto's structure, the colony's able to expand well-below the surface and above, with even talks of creating a micro-city to expand further outward.

For now, the forty-four currently approved by the Planetary Board of Colonization live in the colony, assigned special titles recognizable by the board. Each colony had their own theme for the special titles. Colony 42 on Mars, for an example, has the theme of the periodic table. Colony 01 took homage to the Egyptian deities. Colony 88 chose a broad theme, to describe the diversity of the colony. Animal themed, each of the forty-four members have specialized titles based on a North American animal.

While not popular for some, as they wanted something like Colony 01, the head of the Colony, Conrad "Condor" Stevens, said it offered more variety of choices compared to stuck with a theme. He pointed out that if he chose the theme of Greek Parthenon, such as Colony 02 did, there'd be fights over whose who and what. Which happened on Colony 02 only for Ferguson "Zeus" Manchester to stamp out the fights and forced everyone to accept their assigned titles.

There's no reason anyone couldn't use their real names on the colonies, it's just something to help the board keep track of everyone, as they realized there's people with similar titles and faces that've come into the program over the years. Most people just go by their assigned title and for intimate situations go by their real names.

Every person in the colonies have their jobs and schedules, for the good of their respected colonies, works to uphold the projects laid out by the board.

Colony 88's one of many colonies, trying to make a name for itself, attempting to specialize in fields to further showcase its worth to the board.

A few of the colonists worked to expand the science into terraforming planets and creating efficient weather systems to benefit the expansion.

Dr. Zebra (Transferred to replace the late Dr. Crane) wanted to expand the science to use the planets' resources to create vaccines and other medicinal uses, hoping to cut down on waiting for parcels to arrive from other parts of the solar system.

With everyone following their schedules, the day at Colony 88 is no different than any other.

Walking down the metal stairs towards the basement area of the colony, a woman in her early 30s, walked towards the large black fuse boxes, carrying a clipboard with her to mark off the ones that needed replacement.

Due to the age and remoteness compared to other planets in the system, Colony 88 still used fuses with work to replace the fuse boxes with something else more efficient and less tedious.

Humming, the woman pulled tufts of her black hair behind her ears, doing so exposed her assigned title as "Mare", as she unlocked the first fuse box and looked through the rows of fuses. She marked off C2 and C9 for replacement, they've burnt out after forty weeks of constant use. F4 and F12 needed replacement, they burnt out after a week of use. It's suspected that their fuses were defective, as she commented under the table on her clipboard.

Her hazel eyes darted as she went through rows of fuses, looking through each fuse box to count the burnt-out fuses and comments on the ones that've burnt out too soon.

She continued to hum until she heard something move behind her and she stopped. Suspecting it might've been her boyfriend, Norman "Songbird" Strep, she called out to him. "Norm, sweetie, you know what happened the last time we fooled around down here," she reminded him of the incident that happened a few weeks back where Norman helped her replace the fuses that've burnt out since some were too high for her to reach.

It took no time, only forty-seven fuses needed replacement, which was normal considering there's nine-hundred fuses in operation at any point.

She was about to leave with him, but Norman had other plans.

Norman was supposed to leave the colony to do work on another colony and would've had to leave the moment he left the basement with his girlfriend.

He wouldn't come back to the colony for a week and he decided to spend some time with her before he left for the shuttle.

One thing led to another and by the time they righted themselves, Norman hurt himself on a fuse that melted from extended use and burnt the palm of his hand trying to throw it off him.

He wasn't permanently injured, just a red mark on his palm that lasted a few days, but she told him that the next time couldn't be in the basement again.

She reminded him of their conversation while facing away from him while she worked to write the names of the fuses that've burnt out.

"You don't want us to get caught, do you?" Mare smiled as she dreamily thought of the last time, they were in the basement together.

It was horribly unprofessional and she didn't want to make it a habit. Besides that, she didn't want to risk them getting caught and having Condor bearing down on them for that would've embarrassed her greatly.

Finishing the first fuse box, she closed it up and went to the next one. As she opened, she didn't hear her boyfriend say anything and she called out to him.

"Honey, is this one of your tricks?" Mare mentioned that Songbird liked playing tricks time to time, often ended with gifts or a long kiss.

He never replied and she shook her head. She told him she wasn't fooled and continued to work until she felt a heavy presence behind her and didn't feel like her boyfriend's.

Turning around, she let out a scream before her life flashed before her eyes and the pain shot up her body as something held her up from her lower abdomen. Instinctively, her body tried to jerk away, but the pain was too much, and she fell to the ground, holding her lower abdomen as she felt her life bleeding out through her fingers, as her vision blurred she saw the outline of a tall, thin as rails, figure as it slinked away from her while her vision blackened and the remaining life she had escaped from in between her closed fingers.


	122. Colony 88 Pt 2

Another day, another sale at the Odds & Ends shop, as such the mantra's been since the shop's inception. It's been a few weeks since the Sweetie Todd incident and since, Matt and Ripley found replacement gifts to replace the ones they rightfully tossed after the ordeal.

It didn't take long for Matt to land the TARDIS somewhere that didn't involve drugged sweets or anything of the sort. The TARDIS landed on a planet known for the universe's best shopping centre. Within hours, they returned with presents to make up for the ones lost. One of them, Ripley bought a set of wine glasses with the blurb they're life proof and some wine to go along with them.

Another one of them, Matt bought Arthur some scotch and the glasses to go with them.

Tactically, the duo wrapped the new presents and hid them on the TARDIS until the engagement party coming up in a week or two from now. They didn't want a repeat of the last time so in case something happened and _these_ presents weren't worth the risk, they're easily dealt with.

Present shopping woes aside, there's some good news!

Karen and Arthur, through luck, bought a two-story house with a large backyard in the countryside outside Old London. While commuting time slightly increased, to them, it was worth the investment. With help from Ripley, they didn't have to worry about money for a while.

Without word, Ripley made an exception to use the TARDIS to help them load up their things and take it over to their house. It helped the couple immensely as they wouldn't need to rent a mover's van or anything of the sort.

What would've taken hours or a day or two, lasted only a night. The house finely furnished and everything where it should've been.

Karen ended up hugging Ripley for helping them and Ripley, modest as always, stated that she was only trying to help, nothing more.

Matt went on a few more dates. Not with the same woman. He went on blind dates set up his friends to encourage him. A few he thought he clicked with but others, he's happy they're just blind dates.

So far for him, Jenna's the one that clicked the most for him. He'll have a few more dates with her to be sure, but he's hopeful things work out better for him in the end.

Ripley, dutiful as always, remained at her shop, selling and buying whatever comes into the shop. She's hard at work selling off audio equipment she and Matt repaired and a lot of the stock's sold off. Empty shelves showed how much business Ripley received in the few weeks after the Sweetie Todd incident. She commented she would've needed to buy more items to fill the shelves.

After selling off the last of the audio equipment, Ripley flipped the sign on the door to "CLOSE" and went into the backroom where the grey TARDIS remained as always. Inside, Matt's working on the TARDIS, it acted sluggish on the way back and he wanted to check on it. He didn't want them to risk getting stuck somewhere because something went wrong with the TARDIS.

"How's it going?" Ripley inquired as she hobbled through the doorway to see Matt, his tweed jacket on the railing, his cream-colored sleeves rolled up, and he's wearing old-style goggles as he used his Sonic Screwdriver on part of the TARDIS that he found by opening one of the hidden compartment doors.

Matt lowered his Sonic Screwdriver and pushed us his goggles to tell her, "I'm not sure. I wish it came with a manual."

He's trying to figure out the inner workings of the TARDIS and it proved difficult since he wasn't sure what he was doing and not doing. They didn't exactly come across manuals on how to care for a times dimensional machine, unless the coctr that stole it gave it away at the fair. Even then, nothing ever came up so likely, whoever owned the TARDIS before them lost it.

"You'll figure it out," Ripley assured him.

Who else's better to understand the TARDIS than the Doctor?

Matt muttered under his breath as he tried to gingerly look through the multicolored wires, some thick, some thin, and he tried to figure out where they went and their functions.

"Don't you have a date with Jenna tonight?" Ripley brought up that he had a date scheduled tonight. Matt planned to take Jenna to the movies and have supper after, a new movie recently came out and they wanted to see it. Ripley never cared to learn the name.

Matt, remembering, acknowledged that he did. He said he wanted to try a new restaurant near the theatre so they wouldn't have to go far.

Nodding, Matt mused that he might have to run home and change, working on the TARDIS made him sweaty. Ripley replied if he needed the day off, she'd give him one tomorrow, but he waved his hand stating he'll be at the shop tomorrow morning as always.

"It's just a movie date," Matt pointed out. "Nothing about it's really a "need a day-off next day" is it?"

Ripley sighs and says, "Only if you're sure."

Matt smiled and as he continued working on the TARDIS before he briefly stopped and glimpsed over to Ripley as she cleaned up the console room.

"Er, Rip," Matt spoke up while Ripley swept up dirt and grim picked up from their previous adventures. As she carried the dustpan towards the rubbish bin, she replied, "What's it?"

Matt mentioned she stopped going out. She used to leave the shop and go on walks around New London and eat at the restaurants dotting the area. Now, she's reverted back to her old ways, but this time, she's not leaving the shop period. She's having food delivered and even then, that's few in between. He noticed bags under her eyes slowly forming, like she slept rough.

She looked worse than she did before.

Coupled what Dorothy said about the white trufffles from Sweetie Todd's factory that Ripley inevitably abandoned, it's troubled Matt on top of everything else that happened.

Like before, she just won't talk to him or anyone.

"Everything okay, Rip?" Matt worried.

As she tapped the dustpan against the side of the rubbish bin, the bits of dirty clumps she swept up cascaded into the rubbish bag as she flipped the cover over and latched it, she reflexively told him, "I'm fine, Matt. Don't worry about me so much."

Seeing the concerns in his dark green eyes, Ripley sighs as she put up the broom and dustpan and walked over to him as he closed the opened panel.

"You haven't been going out lately," Matt pointed out as he turned around, wiping his hands on a rag laid out for him.

Ripley simply said she wasn't in the mood, but he noted she's been staying in for days now. Even she hadn't ordered out much either and it worried him.

Putting on a small smile, Ripley told him she's fine, there's nothing to worry about, and he shouldn't worry about her. He had a date to go to that night, she didn't want him worrying about her all the time.

She saw him looking at her with concern as she tried to smile it away, but it wavered, unable to keep it on her face for but a few minutes.

Ripley asserted she's fine and that he worried too much.

Turning her head, she heard the TARDIS door opening.

"Sorry, we're late," Karen apologized as she pulled strands of her red hair behind her ear, Arthur following behind. There was an accident on the route to the shop and traffic slowed to a crawl as officers directed cars around it.

Ripley waved her hand and told her, they weren't late, Matt's just finishing up with the TARDIS.

"What sort of adventure are we getting into today?" Karen asked them as she walked around to see Matt closing the compartment door.

Taking off his goggles and rubbed his face with the rag, Matt said he's making sure the adventure wasn't anything that'll end up with surprises. He's rather burnt out on surprises.

"Well, we could always go to B'eemix's bar, I need to ask him a favour," Arthur suggested they go to B'eemix's new bar that he opened sometime ago after the resort incident. He wanted to ask B'eemix to be the bartender for their wedding, as he's been craving for the special drinks he had at the resort.

Karen poked him and reminded him that B'eemix couldn't come to their wedding, since he was a three-eyed alien. Arthur frowned and suggested they move the wedding somewhere that B'eemix could've come, it wasn't like they needed to have a traditional wedding anymore.

"I'm sure you could go to him _after_ the wedding," Ripley suggested they go to his bar to celebrate after the wedding celebration, but Karen said from the time it took, it'd be better to just drink at the wedding.

She mentioned she wanted her and Arthur's families and their other friends at the wedding too, which meant that their alien friends couldn't come since they haven't told them about their other hobbies.

"You still have a couple of months," Matt reminded her.

She didn't have to stress over it so much, like she told them, she wasn't in a hurry to marry, and by then she'll think of a solution that'll satisfy them all.

Nodding, Karen added she and Arthur needed to discuss their honeymoon plans, too. Arthur thought they could've honeymooned somewhere on Earth, but Karen crossed her arms and asked if he wanted to drink at B'eemix's bar. Immediately, Arthur nodded, but watched as Karen had a look on her face. Karen said that if Arthur got to drink at the bar, _she_ gets to water skate across the lake outside the bar and do watersports during the duration of the honeymoon. One of them, she's hoisted into the air by propelled water and comes down in a parachute.

She made her claim and Arthur wearily asked if she actually wanted to go _that_ high up and Karen mentioned once Arthur sobered up, they'll snorkel at the deepest part of the lake that's said to go thousands metres down into a large hole in the centre of the lake.

Arthur shirked and asked if she just wanted to watch the fire breathers perform their stunts and she points at him as she said, "Deal!"

While the two discussed their hypothetical honeymoon plans, Matt turned his head when he heard something going on over at the console.

Thinking that he'd done something wrong, he went over to it and looked it over. There's a blinking button and he pressed it. On the screen above the console, there's a message written by someone called "Bear" asking for help from the Doctor. He wanted help with something that's been troubling him at Colony 88.

Reading the message, Matt pulled on his suspenders as he asked if the others wanted to go on an adventure.

Of course, they all agreed.

Without skipping a beat, Matt sent them to Colony 88 on Pluto.

The TARDIS materialized on a platform and Matt opened the door first, he pulled on his tweed jacket as he stepped out, looking around.

The TARDIS landed on the platform for shuttles and they're on Platform 42.

The others joined him and they glimpsed around the shuttle platform. The air's chilled and there's only the wide entrance into the colony proper.

"Well, let's find this Bear," Matt waved for the others to follow hm as he walked over to the entrance and opened it, the shot of cold breeze sent shivers down his spine as he walked in with the others behind.

The entrance door automatically shut as the four walked through the space grey corridor and stopped when they saw a tall man with long shaggy black hair that went down to his neck. He had a short beard and mustache to match. Dark green eyes and pale skin. Wore a black band tank top with two dog tags hanging over it. Cameo pants with brown boots. The most noteworthy is his left arm was a prosthetic arm, but not like the ones the four seen before. It's shiny and metal with black lines and far more superior than their world's offerings.

The four reflected off his black sunglasses as he pulled them off and looked at them. When he talked his voice was deep but had hidden friendliness.

"The Doctor, right?" he asked Matt.

Matt nodded.

"You're pretty quick," he noted that Matt came only minutes after he sent the message.

Matt inquired if he's Grizzly Bear and he nods.

"Real name's John, but it's what they gave me. Just call me Bear, it's shorter," Bear informed Matt that Bear wasn't his _real_ name rather what the colony assigned him when he joined it.

Nodding, Matt asked what he needed help with.

Bear explained that he thinks something's going on in the colony and he wants answers. He tried every avenue that was available for him and it wasn't enough. The bureaucratic nonsense drove him to look into an outside force and he chose Matt as he heard stories about the Doctor getting things done and finding things out.

"Heard you were pretty good," Bear stated what he heard.

Matt admitted he tries and Bear nods.

Leading the four through the corridor, he told them what happened.

"I was on a mission some months back, didn't get back until a few weeks ago," Bear began as he walked. "Something happened while I was away and I don't know what and I'm not in the mood for any more talks with the suits."

Bear explained that he went on a military mission. Nothing serious, just to keep an eye on a budding colony until reinforcements arrived. When he gotten back, something changed in the air. Someone from the colony went missing and not only that something happened to someone near and dear to his heart. She wouldn't or couldn't tell him what happened and it's made him quite irate.

"Her name's Illa. The colony assigned her as Caroline Dog. Dog for short. We've been together for years now," Bear frowned. "I don't know what happened, but she doesn't speak anymore and I can't get her to tell me anything."

He remembered them conversing just before he left in the shuttle. They teased each other and said goodbye with a kiss. When he got back, the woman he loved seemingly changed within the months he was gone. She stopped talking and nothing Bear did changed it. He could tell something happened to her, because she was frightened when he asked her what caused it.

Bear attempted to ask the other colonists but they knew just as much as he did.

One day Dog was doing her runs and when they found her the next day, she was mute. Physically, she seemed all right, but nobody knew what happened to her. She couldn't even write her account, her hand muscles cramped to the point of incapable of holding a pen correctly each time they asked her to tell them in writing.

Her hands only do this when she wants to write. Typing was even more difficult because her hands seized whenever she tried to type certain words.

It's like selective paralysis and nobody's sure how or why.

Condor wanted to send her to another specialist but it's like Dog didn't want to leave the colony, for whatever reason.

"What do you think happened?" Karen asked Bear.

Bear replied, "I don't know, but once the Doctor finds out who did it. I'll have a chit-chat with 'im."


	123. Colony 88 Pt 3

Bear led them into the centre of the colony where there's several hallways leading into other parts. Maintenance, Master Control, Housing, Recreational, Science, Medical, Storage, Technology, Armory, and Commerce.

Bear works in Armory and Bear worked in Science, but after her change, she now worked in Storage and often alone. She preferred to be alone, a stark contrast to when she loved being around like-minded people. Now, she usually hid from people and often Bear coxed her out of hiding more than once.

"Could've happened in Science," Ripley suggested whatever happened to her, happened in Science. Bear thought the same, it was the first idea he had, but none of the people in Science knew what happened to her. He ended up concluding that Science wasn't the cause for Dog's change.

Arthur asked if he tried looking through security cameras, pointing to the one following them.

It was Bear's second idea and he must've gone through the entirety of the video footage for hours and didn't see what happened to Dog. Condor tried to help, but even he couldn't figure out the mystery.

"What about the person who disappeared?" Karen brought up.

Bear explained that they had a technician, Mustang Mare, go missing. She went into one of the fuse rooms for work and hadn't returned.

The colony went on a lockdown to look for her since no shuttles came in at the time, but she never turned up. Once again, Condor checked the cameras, everyone saw her go into the fuse room, but she never left.

Tirelessly, they looked for her in the fuse room, but there's no way for anyone to hide in it. It's as though she disappeared into thin air!

Condor became worried something's faulty with the camera system and since sent in a request for replacement. It'll take weeks if not months before the board hears about it because of the other colonies' priorities coming first.

Bear genuinely believed that Condor wasn't at fault for what happened to Dog, he was as confused as he was about it. He even let Bear go look through the security footage despite Bear not having the clearance for it and the fact the board would've reprimanded Condor for letting someone unqualified mess with the security cameras.

Bear led them through the Storage hallway, past the rows of doors into the sub-storages, until he stopped at the big door into the main storage and opened it. It's equipment and other large objects that required the extra room. Large aisles filled with assorted equipment and objects greeted them as Bear walked through Aisle 7.

Since she moved to Storage, Dog's worked primary to keep track of the equipment. She'd often keep things organized, rearranged, and often checked the stock whenever there's a change.

Bear told them to wait as he went to get Dog.

"What do you think happened?" Karen asked Matt and the others.

Arthur said it sounded like she might've been attacked and the stress of the event caused her to become mute and even caused acute fear that she couldn't write anymore.

Matt frowned at the thought and said someone would've heard something. He didn't want to even dream at the thought the colonists were in on it.

"What about the missing person Bear mentioned?" Ripley brought up. There might've been a correlation between Dog's change in behavior and the missing person. Perhaps Dog saw something she shouldn't and the event scarred her to the point she went mute and paralyzed with fear to write about what she'd seen.

Matt raised a finger and said that'd be a place to start.

The four turned their heads to see Bear walking back to them, a woman slowly walking behind him, hid when she saw their eyes on her.

She had fair skin, short messy brown hair, green eyes, and wore a scarf that wrapped around her neck. Under her ruby scarf, dangled dog tags. Under those, a brown button trench coat that went past her knees.

Bear soothed her by telling her that the Doctor's here.

She wearily stared at them as they stared back.

Uncomfortably, she turned her head to Bear and he assured her that they're here to help.

She turned her head back to Matt as he put on a smile and introduced himself as the Doctor and the three people behind him were his companions.

"I know this is difficult for you, but Bear thinks you'd be more comfortable talking to us than people here," Matt explained why they were there. He figured that Dog didn't want to tell anyone because she's afraid of implications or embarrassment.

She stared at him as she wearily looked past him and Matt assured her that his companions wanted to help, too, and wouldn't judge.

Her green eyes glimpse between his companions and they rested on a pair of possibly black eyes and tilted her head, like she asked a question.

Matt turned his head lightly towards Ripley and smiled. Pointing at her, he introduced her.

Untitling her head, Dog seemed to hone in on Ripley and cogs in Matt's head turned as he thought this would've led to a breakthrough.

He pulled Ripley to the side and asked if she could stay with Dog. He and the others go look for clues. At least for the time being, they'd need to eat too.

Ripley glanced back to Dog before asking Matt, "What if it doesn't work?"

Matt responded that he believed in Ripley's abilities and patted her on her head before turning both their attention to Dog as she stared at them quizzically.

"I don't suppose it's against regulations if o' Rip stays with Dog for the duration of the workday is it?" Matt inquired as Bear looked at him.

Bear said there might be an issue with it since Ripley required a cane, but Matt assured him that Ripley's spry regardless of her limited mobility. She rearranged aisles without issues. He even topped it off with his CSS showing Bear her credentials.

"You don't mind it, do you?" Bear asked Dog.

Dog turned her head towards Ripley as she held a bemused look on her face. Stiffly she nodded once, and Bear told Ripley that everyone goes down the Recreational hallway for lunch.

He led the others out of the Storage, leaving Ripley to hobble with Dog back to her workstation.

Ripley, with ease, worked to alphabetize the boxes of parts for the Maintenance. Dog worked on lifting them onto the shelf above them.

Bewildered, Ripley didn't know what to say to Dog. It wasn't like she was going to respond to her every inquiry.  
However, Matt seemed to think she'd have a better shot at it than him and the others. It'd helps that he believed this because she saved Miriam from Sweetie Todd.

Ripley attempted to try anyway and she helped Dog with her workload.

As they worked, Ripley reached for one of the boxes with the coils that fell behind the aisle. As she did, a face appeared suddenly and it sent a jolt up her body as she held her cane defenselessly, almost ready to jam it through his face hadn't he squealed.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Ripley heard the man squealed.

Relenting, Ripley looked at him as he righted himself, he ducked so Ripley could see him fully. On his tag, read Bison.

"It was just a prank, man!" Bison exhaled sharply, he blinked his olive eyes as he stared at Ripley who, annoyed, stared back. "Who're you, Condor said nothing about anyone new coming here."

Ripley flatly told him she unexpectedly transferred in. She asked who he was and why he's in the storage area.

"I'm on break," Bison stated. "So, I like to take a walk around the colony, keep the blood flowing. I didn't mean to scare you, I swear!"

He apologized profusely sincerely that he didn't mean to scare her. He only meant well. Standing up, Bison went around so he'd talk to Ripley uninhibited. Coming towards her, he was only a smidge taller than Matt and thin as rails. Pale skin with tattoos covering both his muscled arms. He wore olive drab overalls with the top part off and wrapped around his waist, exposing his pronounced muscles and dirtied work shirt.

"I didn't think anyone would've picked the Storage to work," Bison mentioned that usually people switched to Storage more than choose it willingly. It's rather isolating at times and with no one to talk to, only those who handled the isolation well thrived in the conditions.

Ripley bluntly stated that quote, "It wasn't my first choice."

She asked who he was and he introduced himself as Amon Jones, AKA American Bison, Bison for short. Born and raised in Helena, Montana, worked for his pa's auto shop before he made the jump to colonist for Colony 88. He worked in the Mechanical Department in Maintenance.

"I mean, I don't mean to brag but I can put together a mean warthog within an hour," Bison embellished how he's capable of putting together a warthog, a specific vehicle meant for uneven terrain and gravity traveling on the surface of planets. Nickname because of its unpredictable behavior for even the most seasoned drivers.

Curious, Bison asked for Ripley's assigned name and she told him… it was Ripley and she noticed he had a look on his face that _screamed_ joy!

"Oh cool!" Bison exclaimed. "You've gotta be from Colony 78, right?"

Ripley went along with it and it only made Bison even _more_ excited.

"Dude, how much crap did they give you for getting that?" Bison gestured as he wanted to know how the other "colonists" reacted to her assigned name.

Ripley shrugged and replied there wasn't any contest to it and seemingly Bison looked giddy.

She asked him if something's wrong and he waved his hand as he stated he's jealous of Colony 78 because they picked a _movie_ for their themed names. Considering it was a small colony, smaller than most colonies, there wouldn't been issues regarding name shortages. However, apparently, "Ripley," was a popular character and Bison expected _tons_ of fighting for the assigned name.

Calming him down, Ripley decided to use this to get intel about what happened in the colony that resulted in the missing person and Dog's muteness. She might as well since she had his undivided attention and he had short time left before he's required back to his work station.

Ripley turned her head slightly to hear Dog stacking boxes, paying no mind to them talking. She could tell just by the way Dog stacked the boxes, she's intentionally dissuading people from talking to her.

She turned her head back to Bison smiling and asked, "How long you been on Colony 88, Bison?"

Bison told her that he's been on the colony for approximately three years and five months.

Ripley inquired if he knew anything about Mare, the woman who went missing.

Bison's smile faded and he said that she was nice to him and was the girlfriend to Songbird, er, Norman, but after she went missing, Norman's mental health declined.

Slowly, but surely, he went from a humble apple pie, to someone who convinced himself to the point of madness that Mare's coming back.

"Hard for someone to go missing around here," Ripley noted and Bison nodded, agreeing with her. He didn't know how Mare went missing himself, they went up and down the entire colony, checking rooms and storage containers, but Mare wasn't anywhere.

Ripley asked if anything was strange before Mare disappeared, like a feeling or something was off. Anything that felt out of place that normally shouldn't.

Bison pondered this before mentioning that just before Mare left, there was a weird feeling some of the colonists felt. The common theme, like they're always watched, even when they're in an enclosed room with no way for someone to get in. Condor thought it was nerves and the isolation, so he requested something to ease the feelings the colonists have.

Turning her head to look at Dog quietly working, Ripley lowered her voice even more to ask Bison, "Did she feel something off too?"

Bison lowered his voice too and said she was one of the first ones who noticed something off.

Nodding, Ripley thanked him for his time. She urged him to leave now, his break's almost over, and he'll have to make it back to his work station before someone reprimanded him for the slight.

Bison asked if he'll see her again and she mentioned going to lunch after this and he smiled before leaving and Ripley returned to her work.


	124. Colony 88 Pt 4

Bear led the three through the other parts of the colony.

Matt had the idea for them to split up into different parts of the areas so they'll maximize finding clues. Arthur took position at Medical as a nurse. Karen took position in Commerce as a security guard. Matt used his time at Odds & Ends to work in Maintenance.

With their positions and their CSSs to help them if they get into trouble, the trio splint off into their respected positions.

Matt walked through the Maintenance hallway towards his position at Repairs and walked through the door. There's several benches lined against the three cornered walls and several in lines of two through the middle of the room.

He went and found the operator of the Repairs and on his tag, Marsh Rice Rat, Mr. Rat for short, sitting at his bench working on a part for the kitchen fridge. His black beady eyes looked through every inch of the part as he reached for different tools. He only stopped when he finished the part, because he refused to talk to Matt while he worked.

"Who're you?" Mr. Rat's thick accent from his time in Boston showed heavily. He wiped his hands on his rag as he stared at Matt with a befuddled look on his face.

Introducing himself as the Doctor, instantly Matt received a look as Mr. Rat rolled his beady eyes. "They'll let any colony pick a theme!" Mr. Rat spat as he placed the rag on the bench and crossed his round arms. "What's your standard?"

Matt became confused as he haphazardly replied he worked primary on secondhand goods such as speakers. It didn't help his case and Mr. Rat laughed in his face. "This isn't a day at the pawn shop, you know," Mr. Rat pointed out to Matt. "One wrong move and this colony's going up in flames!"

Matt meekly replied he's willing to learn.

Apparently, he learned quickly that saying that around Mr. Rat was never the right thing to say, because Mr. Rat obliged without a slight of hesitation.

He put Matt through his pace, forcing him to fix everything that came to mind. It's a miracle Matt even succeeded most of it, but he chalked it up to working with Ripley for so long and his trusty Sonic Screwdriver helped immensely. Of course, Matt needed to act clever to use it for the more intricate parts of something so Mr. Rat wouldn't get suspicious of him.

Compared to his workload at the shop, Matt's happy they didn't get a whole of things to fix because he counted a whopping total of _forty-five_ worth of items that required repaired. Some small he didn't have trouble, some that were medium sized but still workable, but there were some that he scuffed himself fixing because they're _that_ big!

At the end, Mr. Rat seemed impressed at Matt's work that he let him rest for a bit. He spotted his hands and asked to see them. Off to top of his hand, Mr. Rat concluded that Matt burnt his hands and cut his left hand on something sharp, and with the work he's doing, he'll have calcified skin by the time he's done.

"I recommend Bessie's Hand Cream," Mr. Rat suggested a brand of hand cream that he used for his work. Contrary to the name, it's a hand cream for hard work that wasn't friendly to hands. Developed by the titular Bessie, it helped her husband's hands when they've suffered calluses from working in the mines. It became popular with the other miners to the point it found it's place on grocer shelves for centuries after.

He even gave Matt an unopened compact that he only needed to twist the lid off to get to the white cream under, telling Matt that nobody in their right mind would've given him trouble for using it because they've all used the cream and it's nothing to scoff at.

"Best of all, don't smell like wood," Mr. Rat hated that some scented hand lotions he used before Bessie's made him smell like a carpenter. "Guess there's no market for grease scented lotion, is there?"

He laughed as he patted Matt's shoulder before moving away to work on his bench.

With the lime green compact, Matt used the lotion on his hands. Smooth like butter, he rubbed it into his hands. As it dried, it felt like his hands wasn't as rough as they've been since he burned them. Shoving the compact in his pocket, Matt glimpsed around to see other workers silently working. They barely paid attention to the noise going on behind them, they're that focused on their work.

Going towards Mr. Rat while he worked on a part for the washer, Matt asked about Mare. Mr. Rat didn't talk to him until he finished repairing the part. When he did, he looked over to Matt. "It's a terrible thing, poor Songbird hasn't been the same since she went missing. I told Condor I think he better leave the colony and get help. I seen things from the war, son, I don't think that man's right in the head, not anymore," Mr. Rat believed that Songbird deserved a place in a mental ward following his belief that Mare's coming back, she wasn't missing, she was just on assignment somewhere else.

Mr. Rat didn't know what happened to her. He knew as much as everyone else did. All he knew, she was supposed to work the fuse boxes, but when she didn't turn up for roll call, they looked for her. They never found her, not even a trace. It's like she vanished from the face of the colony.

Condor checked the shuttle records, but nothing showed a shuttle called to the colony. Checked the cameras and they didn't find her leave the fuse room.

"What do you think happened?" Matt asked him.

Mr. Rat said that he wasn't sure, but he didn't like it. Nobody goes missing in a colony without someone knowing. There's not a whole lot of places for someone to hide nor hide a body, everything's got sensors, if anyone shoved a body somewhere, they'd know about it.

"What about Dog?" Matt wanted to know about her.

Mr. Rat likes Dog, she was the only one he'd talk to without feeling like he's talking to an idiot. She knew her stuff. When she went missing, they thought she was the next one. It was a miracle they found her when they did, but nobody knew what happened to cause the muteness.

Exhaling as he wiped his hands on the rag, Mr. Rat stated he's just happy she wasn't hurt the way he thought she'd be. He'd seen things that'd make Matt squirm in his spot during his time in the service. It's good Dog was alright for the most part when they found her, despite her muteness and selective paralyses.

She didn't tell them, however in a way that'd help them determine who's responsible, what happened to her. Tirelessly she tried to tell them, writing, typing, but her hands seized and made it impossible for her to get even the basic of sentences out.

It's worse when they try the old fashion "yes or no" questions. She stiffly moves her head and makes it hard for them to know what she's trying to tell them.

Mr. Rat thought she should leave the colony and go to a specialist, but she wasn't willing to leave the colony. Like she was afraid. He knew she was afraid of something, because she dug her feet in when Condor wanted to start the paperwork to transfer her.

Bear caught on. Of course, he'd caught on, he's married to her.

Matt blinked as he admitted he didn't know Bear was married to Dog; he didn't see a ring on his hand.

Mr. Rat told him they did an old tradition from bygone. Military marriage. They swapped one of their dog tags for the other. Nothing fancy or broadcasted for all to see, they're just quietly living as husband and wife. Mr. Rat only knew this because he officiated their military marriage since he once worked as a military priest before he left.

"Shame what happened. I was hoping they'd transfer out and start a family. This isn't a familial colony, if you haven't guessed it by now," Mr. Rat told Matt that the colony wasn't a familial colony. A colony for families or starting families. Too small, they'd have to expand outward to accommodate them. Which, Mr. Rat wouldn't mind too much, but because they're still considered "developing" they can't risk anything going wrong if they allowed families into their colony. As Mr. Rat saw it, he rather the colony work things out and settle before they let little children run through Storage and getting themselves stuck in the air ducts, as children opt to do when playing games with each other.

"Now get back to work," said Mr. Rat as he pointed at Matt.

Mat did as he was told, thinking.


	125. Colony 88 Pt 5

Working under Dr. Woodchuck, Arthur used his time as a nurse to breeze through most of the visits. Nothing serious. Sometimes the maintenance workers hurt themselves on their equipment and needed stitches, but nothing needing surgery. Rare visit, one of the cooks from the Kitchen area cut himself on the knife and needed eighteen stitches on his palm. He took it in stride, though, it wasn't his first time cutting himself by accident. It's part of the job and it's a good week if he doesn't cut himself more than once.

Someone from the Armory dislocated his thumb and Arthur helped him with that. He used the opportunity to ask why the colony needed it and he learned that all colonies, even small ones, have an armory. It's part of the board's rules on having a colony.

"Nothing happens to warrant them, right?" Arthur meekly asked him as he wrapped a gauze around the thumb. The man, Buck, told him that there've been instances where raiders from the fringes of the galaxy attempted to lay siege on colonies, particularly the ones with more assets.

Raiders, made up of society's dregs, weren't the sort that made it into the colony program, if that. Using stolen ships, they'll raid unprepared colonies and steal their assets, fueling their barely functioning colony of dregs. Not to be confused with the subset of people who liked the idea of simply floating aimlessly through space at their own pace or explorers, the raiders look for the nearest colony when their supplies ran low.

The only way to deal with them, arm the colonies, teach the colonists, and no mercy to raiders. It's cruel to some, but with most of the raiders having records involving crimes of horrid natures, it's better safe than sorry.

There's work tracking down the raiders and taking them out while still in space, but they've been known to modify ships to avoid detection. It's hard work, but they've already downed 420 raiders out of the thousands still in flight.

That's why time to time, people like Bear go to upstart colonies until they find their footing and have their armories set up, to keep the chances of a raid low. Smart raiders know better to take their chances with trained military in the colony, but the dim ones, opt to try anyway.

Buck assured Arthur that a raid hadn't happened in months, most of the time the raiders go after the more isolated colonies. Colony 88 never faced a raid precisely because people like Bear are on it. They didn't want to take their chances with the likes of him. When Arthur mentioned Pluto's isolated as can be, Buck assured him that the board thinks of everything.

Finishing, Arthur sent him on his way and he thanked Arthur for helping him out.

Cleaning the clinic with Dr. Woodchuck, Arthur heard a wheelchair squick and turned his head. It's an old man using the controller on his right armchair to maneuver into the clinic.

Around his 70's, white hair still smoothed with oil, liver spots on his wrinkled skin that since paled from the original hue it once was from age. Sunken brown eyes with slight yellow to the once white sclera. His left hand, gloved, laid limp on his lap, covered by a red stitched blanket.

"Dr. Woodchuck, I've come for my usuals," he called to him while he rubbed his hands with the starch white rag.

Dr. Woodchuck nodded and replied, "Of course, Dr. Zebra, over here please."

He led Dr. Woodchuck to an area accessible by wheelchair so Dr. Zebra could've stretched out his good arm for Dr. Woodchuck to inject him his medications. Dr. Woodchuck that Dr. Zebra's blood pressure's normal, just by looking at the pressure gauge attached to the arm compressor.

Nodding, Dr. Zebra attributed to a change of diet and ways to exercise, despite his problematic health.

Dabbing his arm with cotton balls dipped in rubbing alcohol, Dr. Woodchuck injected the marked syringe with Dr. Zebra's full name on it: Dr. Zachary "Zebra" Tobias. It took only a few seconds and Dr. Woodchuck stuck a bandaid over the injection spot.

"As usual, come back if anything changes," Dr. Woodchuck stated as Dr. Zebra chuckled. His brown eyes moved to look towards Arthur and he pointed out that Dr. Woodchuck has a new nurse.

"I don't recall you sending for a new one," Dr. Zebra noted how odd that Dr. Woodchuck received a new nurse despite already having a big staff to cover the colony.

Dr. Woodchuck gave him the story Arthur gave.

Arthur worked as a nurse for another colony, but due to redundancy, he lost his spot and the board transferred him to Colony 88 while they worked out the paperwork to send him to another colony that required another nurse.

"Oh, yes, the bureaucracy," Dr. Zebra understood the story. It's happened to colonists plenty of time. Redundancy, too full, too light, it's the bureaucratic nightmare that kept several people from joining the program because of the fears they'll bounce between colonies constantly until the board finally sets them.

He waved his hand and told Arthur that he's in good company, the official max capacity for Colony 88's only eighty-eight and the board's keeping the current capacity where it is. While it's capable of retaining a full eighty-eight colonists, the colony itself wasn't built for that many at one time.

Since it'll take long for them to receive the necessary supplies to expand the colony to properly house the full amount, for now, the unofficial max capacity remained fifty.

"This isn't a familial colony," Dr. Woodchuck summed.

The difference between a regular colony and a familial colony, a familial colony has the necessary things required for children. Regular colonies typically didn't and often women who found out they're pregnant need transfers to the familial colonies. No children were allowed in colonies such as 88 because they're not familial ready.

Familial colonies, the only colonies that allowed families and only families, were the only ones equipped to handle children.

Due to this, they're strict about their policies. For an example, if a couple suffers from a miscarriage and they didn't have any other children, there's an obligatory window for the therapy and coping, before the colony expelled them. They're allowed to return when pregnant again, but should another miscarriage occur, the colony's required to expel them again. It's nothing personal, but due to the rules, no singles or children-less couples are allowed in those colonies.

The familial colonies were far in between because they're resource intense. They took priority over the other colonies because of their statuses. There's rumblings that when more colonies expand their settlement and have their resources viable enough, they too will receive the familial status and open up more colonies to new and current families.

"I wouldn't want to work in one," Dr. Woodchuck warned Arthur to avoid working in a familial colony. While the idea of bringing new life is fun and all, there's plenty of trouble brewing when there's multiple families in one colony. He warned that it's not uncommon for cheating, perverted, or abusing family members to receive vicious beatings. There's a reason the familial colonies were so strict. "Ever seen an old reel for that one show?"

Arthur looked bemused and Dr. Woodchuck summed it for him. "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Dr. Woodchuck gestured as he said this. Dr. Zebra wasn't amused and Arthur looked completely confused.

Sending him off, Dr. Woodchuck worked with Arthur until it's almost lunch and Arthur decided that since he's in good graces with the good doctor now, he'd ask.

"I heard we have someone here, a mute," Arthur began as he scrubbed the tables. Dr. Woodchuck replied they did. Arthur continued with, "What was the prognosis?"

Dr. Woodchuck said that he wasn't sure. He went through the known medical texts, books, everything he thought of when Dog came in after they found her. Blood tests came back as normal, no indication of trauma, among other things, no discernible reason for her condition. For all intents and purposes, outside the selective paralysis, Dog could've easily spoken.

"What do you think happened to her?" Arthur asked him as he put up the equipment. As he put the scalpels and others in their respected places, Dr. Woodchuck stated he wasn't sure, but to him, it sounded like trauma. He didn't put it on the file because the board would've fried him for making assumptions.

Dr. Woodchuck noted when he worked on Earth before he took to the plunge to join the colony program, one of his patients was a blind girl. He did everything he could think of to diagnose her, but physically, she was fine. Her eyes weren't damaged, inflamed, anything of the sort. It made no sense until he learned what happened to her.

She became blind from the trauma she endured from being a kidnap victim in Congo. The abuse she suffered caused an emotional response that resulted in her becoming blind by it. It took her months of rehabilitating before she finally started seeing again.

However, Dr. Woodchuck stressed, when he proceeded to check Dog, she showed no signs of visible trauma. Dr. Beaver could've backed him up on it because she did the physical examine on Dog.

"I figured the best bet would've been to send her to a specialist," Dr. Woodchuck told Arthur. "But she wouldn't leave. I figured when Bear came back, he would've talked her into It, but I guess he couldn't."

Dog refused to leave the colony and Condor can't file the paperwork to send for a specialist since the other colonies have higher priorities than them. It's a lose-lose situation and Condor's visibly aggravated about it.

Arthur inquired about the missing colonist, if she went missing and wasn't found, shouldn't it spur the board to escalate their place on the queue?

"We're spread thin, my friend. The board has to prioritize sending investigators and specialist versus supplies to familial colonies," Dr. Woodchuck informed Arthur that the board's hands were tied. Unless it's something serious, they can't change priorities.

Arthur decried this, Dr. Woodchuck agreed with him, but said there's nothing they can do.

The bell rang and Arthur left the clinic with Dr. Woodchuck to go to lunch. Mandatory two hours, he'll have to spend with the others.

Entering the wide doors to the cafeteria, Arthur saw several tables filled with people from other parts of the colony. The smell of food wafted through the air and for a colony, it smelled better than he expected.

The food looks better than he expected after he claimed his tray and filled it to the brim with mashed potatoes, gravy, other things that weren't a thing back home. He claimed his large cup of tea and left queue with his lunch.

Searching, Arthur spotted three familiar faces at one of the tables. He made his way over and sat down with his tray of food and drink. He glimpsed up to see Matt's index finger on his right hand bandaged.

"What'd you do?" Arthur asked him as Matt carefully picked up his fork of mashed potatoes.

Matt uncomfortably mentioned he hurt his finger in an accident with a tool. He failed to give Arthur much details other than Mr. Rat found the incident _hilarious_.

"Well, where are we?" Arthur asked if any of them found information about the two incidents that happened in the colony.

Matt told his share first.

Ripley told hers second.

Karen told hers last.

They compared notes to find that nobody knew what happened to Dog to cause her to become mute. They all agreed something _did_ happen, but weren't too sure what. Dr. Woodchuck wanted to send her to a specialist because it'll take less time than if they waited. Dog wouldn't leave. Nobody knew what happened to Mare and from the sound of it, Condor's planning on sending Songbird out of the colony for treatment.

"Mare was the only one in the fuse room when she disappeared. Dog wasn't anywhere near it. She couldn't have seen her disappear," Karen summed.

It led to Ripley guessing Dog knew what happened to her. It's something so insidious and horrible, that it caused Dog to become mute from the stress and her body physically preventing her from talking about it.

"Well, what happened to Mare?" Arthur looked at them. There's a reason she went missing. If what they learnt about Songbird was true, he wouldn't even _think_ of hurting her. So, if not Songbird, then it had to been another colonist that done it.

"Problem is, who would've done it?" Matt frowned.

The board would've screened colonists every year to ensure there's no issues. If anyone showed signs of aggression or anything of that nature, they would've been pulled out of the program pending further inquiries.

"What about the sensors?" Ripley turned her head to them.

With all the sensors and nothing tripped, it made no sense. If they weren't tampered or defective, then it's questionable how someone like Mare would've gone missing without one going off.

"I even checked those air ducts," Karen mentioned what she done when she worked in the Commerce part as a clerk. She opted to not disclose how or why she checked the air ducts. However, they're too small for even a human child to crawl through. If anyone wanted to hide a body, they'd have to be creative without the sensors triggering.

The four discussed what they found and as they did, notably, Ripley hardly ate anything.

This wasn't overlooked.

Matt questioned her and she told him, she wasn't simply hungry as she thought she was.

Arthur noted the things Matt noticed before they left for the colony and asked if she was all right.

Irritated, Ripley informed them that she was _fine_ and they shouldn't worry about her as much. She emphasized this for them before standing up and telling them that she'll go look around while everyone's on lunch.

"I'll see you at dinner," she told them as she hobbled away, tossed her remaining food and drink in the respected rubbish bins, and left the cafeteria.

Karen turned her head and asked what was Ripley's problem and Matt only frowned. "It's been what, almost a year since we known her and she still doesn't tell us anything?" Arthur questioned that Ripley hardly talked about her own problems despite listening to theirs and then some.

"Ripley's… Ripley," Matt frowned.

It's getting harder to keep his worry to himself.

Despite all Ripley done for them, she's not fond of them returning the favor. Much as he wanted to extend a hand, she wouldn't even look at it.

"Yeah, I wish she'd stop being Ripley for one day," Arthur frowned. It's been the go-to excuse since they known her. She's Ripley, always is, and always will be. More stubborn than an old goat.


	126. Colony 88 Pt 6

Ripley wandered around the colony, her mind conflicted about what she said and done and she wasn't sure if she should've gone back and apologized for her outburst. However, she wasn't sure how she should've gone about it. She knew they'll ask again on top of everything else and she'll no doubt snap at them for that as well.

Cursing herself, she wished she wasn't like this and while she wanted to change, it's not easy. It's hard enough to talk about something like the _Sabbek_ and the _Drekker_ , it's an uphill to discuss even the most sensitive of information.

Ripley didn't want them to worry about her. She can handle herself, she always handled herself.

It'll take more than sleep deprivation to kill her, that much was clear from her experiences.

She checked corners and areas, trying to deduce where Mare might've gone. If it's true she never left the colony, then she should've remained somewhere in it. Problem is, Ripley knew as much as the others did. She disappeared, nothing on the cameras, and that's about it.

Dog might've known what happened to her, but due to her muteness and stiff muscles with her selective paralysis, it's difficult to know.

While wandering, she found herself near the clinic and poked her head in. She glimpsed around and noticed the medicine cabinet.

Without thinking, she went towards it and peeked through the glass. Nothing in it for her, she sighed and turned her head only to instinctively punch the person who surprised her.

"Ow!" Dr. Woodchuck cowered as he held his chest. "Whatcha do that for?"

Ripley recoiled her hand and apologized, she didn't know anyone was in the clinic.

"I was coming back from lunch," Dr. Woodchuck coughed as Ripley asked if he was all right. He waved his hand and said that as far as he knew, he's fine. He asked her what she was doing in the clinic anyway and Ripley told him she was aimlessly wandering around the colony until lunch ended and she goes back to the Storage.

Dr. Woodchuck noted that she looked, in his own words, like someone who had a rough sleep.

Ripley admitted that she hasn't slept well and Dr. Woodchuck asked her if she tried sleeping aid. She told him they weren't working well for her.

"Yeah, they tend to keep them regulated, too many people not taking them correctly," Dr. Woodchuck commented. Ripley asked if there's anything that's better than the sleep aid from the stores that didn't require a doctor's visit.

Dr. Woodchuck informed her that there wasn't, because of legal reasons, but he noticed she was desperate and part of his oath he took when he joined the field twenty-some years ago, help everyone who needed it.

Going back and forth internally, Dr. Woodchuck asked if she was allergic to anything, medical-wise, and Ripley informed him that she wasn't allergic to anything that came to mind. He asked if she was pregnant or considered, she declined and said she wasn't nor planned it.

"Look, I'm only doing this to help a patient," Dr. Woodchuck made it clear. "Don't make me regret this."

Ripley assured him she won't misuse the medicine, she made it clear that she's desperate, not foolish.

She watched as Dr. Woodchuck went into the backroom and brought out a medium sized bottle of Temazepam. He held the bottle in his gloved hand as he instructed her.

"Only take _one_ thirty-minutes before you go to sleep. Do _not_ get careless and take two. This stuff is strong. Don't use _any_ equipment while under the effects. This isn't a supplement you take all the time. Use sparingly. Most of all, do _not_ mix this with alcohol. Bad reaction. If you have any sort of reaction to this, I'm only a button away. Understood?" Dr. Woodchuck emphases that Ripley use Temazepam with caution. He strongly advised that she schedule an appointment to keep an eye on her blood pressure and such, just to make sure the medicine wasn't affecting her negatively.

"Doc, I'm only telling you this, I've had a bad experience with a doctor," Ripley told him she had a bad experience with one and it's enough to keep her on her toes when talking with one.

He didn't press for details, but he implored her to at least consider a small checkup by Dr. Beaver, if she felt that she needed it private.

"I'll take it into consideration," Ripley mustered as Dr. Woodchuck handed her the bottle and she thanked him before shoving it in her coat pocket. She left the clinic and went about her walk around the colony.

She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The cameras worked, she saw them follow her as she passed by them on her way through the Science area of the colony.

There's two green lines going down the walls, signifying the area was Science. Ripley followed them down until she stopped at one of the labs and looked through the window. It belonged to Dr. Zebra and he had the light off while he was away in lunch. Door's locked and she wasn't in the mood for pick locking.

She moved on until she felt watched and stopped. She glimpsed around the empty hallway, but nobody was there, only her.

Exhaling, Ripley moved onward. She thought it's her nerves, they're frail and overly sensitive these days.

Towards the end, she stopped and turned around, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, from a glance, as all the doors in the science department were locked for security reasons.

Returning to the beginning of the hallway to make her way back towards the storage she worked in, she felt the feeling following her. However, she's felt that feeling so much, it stopped bothering her anymore. It'll go away for a bit but come back, as it opted to do.

As she made her way back to the hallway, she swore hearing something pop above her. She glanced up, but nothing was there, and she shook her head. "You haven't slept," she told herself. "You're hearing things."

Ripley returned to her position and as she looked over the remaining work that'll last until dinner, she sighed. When the workday ended, she planned to sleep in the TARDIS. For a smarmy bully, it's got a comforting gleam when she needed a place to sleep that's quiet and the mattress didn't try eating her.

Mindlessly, she worked until she heard Dog coming back to her spot across from her. The two shared a look with one another and Ripley stopped to ask, "I'm only asking because I figure I try anyway. Do you know what happened to Mare?"

Dog looked at her, her green eyes reflected Ripley as Ripley's dark eyes reflected Dog. Stiffly, Dog barely moved her head, and Ripley couldn't tell for sure what she meant.

It bothered her that Dog wouldn't seek help outside the colony so she asked about it, too. Dog looked at her funny, as if she's questioning Ripley. Dog didn't have to say it for Ripley to know exactly what she tried to ask.

"I'm fine!" Ripley sharply told her.

She stopped when she realized she snapped at Dog and exhaled. Apologizing for her outburst, Ripley calmly said that arguing about it won't get them anywhere.

"There's a reason you wanted to stay here," Ripley gestured. "Is it because of him?"

There's plenty of reasons for someone like Dog to refuse outside treatment. Ripley settled for the few that made sense in context. Bear showed that he wasn't the sort to abuse Dog, so evidently, Dog wouldn't jump into the waiting shuttle. "Would've you go if he went with you?" Ripley inquired.

Dog stiffly moved her head.

Looking into her eyes, Ripley saw Dog trying to tell her, but it's difficult.

"You were in Science when you disappeared," Ripley recalled. "What happened?"

She watched Dog become uncomfortable and she retracted her question. Through looking in her eyes, Ripley knew she wanted to tell all, but she simply couldn't.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out what happened and help you," Ripley assured her. She seemed happy about Ripley genuinely wanting to help her and looked concerned.

Asking what was wrong, Ripley watched Dog pointed at her.

Looking at herself, Ripley didn't know what Dog saw, but judging from her eyes, she's concerned.

"Trust me, you don't want to worry about me," Ripley uncharacteristically said. "I barely worry about myself anymore."

She looked to the ground as she realized what she said and blinked. Shaking her head, she went to work with Dog, the two didn't exactly exchange words. The only sounds came from boxes moving and the slight clatter from tools as they're shoved into their respected slots.

Ripley mindlessly worked, she retreated to the comforts of her mind, the untouched parts, she barely paid attention to anything going on around her. It didn't last when she heard Thomas' voice echoing around the area.

"I remember, remember, that day in October. I met a strange man on the first step. He asked for my name and if I'd like to play a game. I told him my name and I'll play his game. I remember, remember, that day in November, I met that strange man again on the ninth step. He asked what I wanted to gain from our game. I told him I wanted my freedom. I remember, remember, that day in December, I saw the strange man on the sixth floor. I begged for my freedom, but he said I was late. He chased me to the third room on the left, but I couldn't escape. I remember, remember, the strange man's face. I wish I never said my name and I'd play his game."

The song finished and Ripley idled at her workstation before she snapped out of her daze and blinked. She glimpsed to Dog working on her side and she shook her head. Rubbing her tired eyes, Ripley pushed on.

Hours passed, there were breaks, but Ripley hardly used them, she worked in storage with Dog until it's time for dinner. After dinner, everyone's allowed to return to their rooms for the evening.

Ripley didn't feel like going to dinner and decided to look for her room. She'll wait until the others go to sleep before sneaking into the TARDIS to take the pill and sleep inside the TARDIS. Knowing she'll need bit of food to keep the pill down, she kept some in the TARDIS as an emergency ration in case they're ever astray somewhere. She'll use it to cushion the pill and avoid talking to the others.

Dog waited by the entrance, as if she expected Ripley to join her. Ripley told her she wasn't going to dinner and probably going to bed.

Watching Dog leave for dinner, Ripley exhaled as she shook her head. "Get it together," she told herself. "You're not him. You're not cracked. You're _not_ cracked!"

Rubbing her eyes, Ripley put everything up that remained on her workstation before she left to look for her room. Bear made sure they'd have rooms to sleep in while they investigated Dog and the disappearance of Mare.

Hobbling down the hallway towards the Housing section, Ripley only heard her footsteps as she made her way to the rows of flats assigned to different people of the colony. They're splint off depending on their department, so Ripley looked for the flats in the Storage. She found her digitized name on Room 63 and opened the door into her room with ease.

The flat's got everything one needed to live comfortably after a long day of work in the colony. Everything furnished and good quality, legroom and then some.

Ripley didn't care to look at any of the amenities in the flat, she went straight to her plump bed that instantly bothered her the moment she laid on it. Above her there's a vent on the top of the wall, cool air trickled down as she waited for the others to go to sleep. They'll have to because as far as Condor knew, they were colonists.

"Any time now," Ripley muttered.

She waited silently in her dark room.

While she laid on her bed, she heard muffled popping noises, but didn't know where they were coming from. She assumed it was just the AC because the popping noises stopped.

Ripley forgot how long she waited, but she snapped out of her daze when she heard a familiar noise coming from the den of the flat and climbed out of bed.

Turning on the lights, she saw Matt step out of the TARDIS with a confused look on his face.

"Again?" Matt's baffled that once again, the TARDIS took him to Ripley's room instead of his.

Ripley mustered that he didn't have to worry about it. "Would've you have preferred it took you somewhere else?" Ripley pointed out that Matt's lucky in that the TARDIS didn't take him somewhere else completely.

Slowly nodding, Matt sighed and wondered aloud if the TARDIS was having a bit of fun at his expense. To which, Ripley replied it probably did, and that he shouldn't worry too much about it.

Matt uncomfortably looked towards Ripley and noted she wasn't at dinner, Dog, in her limited way, told them this. "They had curry," Matt told her. Ripley shook her head as she replied, "I'm not really hungry, Matt."

She didn't raise her voice or cross with him.

Matt wanted to ask what was wrong, but he knew better to ask, Ripley wouldn't tell him anything. Not even a sliver. He held a dejected look on his face while he walked to the door. Ripley asked if they found anything.

"Nah, we're nowhere close," Matt replied.

He told her goodnight and as he passed through the doorway, Ripley, for a moment, wanted to stop him and apologize. She found she remained motionless and watched as he closed the door behind him, leaving her with the grey beauty that silently watched them.

"Why won't you say anything?" Ripley asked herself. She responded to her own question with, "You're a big girl, now, deal with your own problems!"

She blinked several times before shaking her head.

Shutting off the lights, she went through the doorway into the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. Hidden under the grates, there's a box of nonperishable goods Ripley stowed away. She claimed a box of soda crackers and a bottle of water and took them with her to her room.

Eating a few, she grabbed the Temazepam from her coat pocket and unscrewed the cap. As directed, she took one pill and screwed the cap onto the bottle before shoving the bottle on the nightstand near the bed.

She has thirty minutes to wait until the medicine kicked in so she spent it laying in bed, thinking to herself.

"Mercy," Ripley called out to her. "What's heaven like?"

Mercy never replied, she'll never reply, and Ripley sat on her bed, starring up at the ceiling. Ripley frowned as she suggested, "Suppose you have your bakery up there, huh?"

Jamie's at his usual table, munching on everything Mercy brought out to him. He complained his stomach's too small and Mercy poked him harshly for it.

"Don't be too hard on him, Mercy, he can't help himself," Ripley called out to her. She looked towards her feet as she slowly blinked. "He loves food, you know that."

It must've been thirty minutes, because her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. This time, she didn't periodically wake up from a night terror. She slept in full and the next morning, she woke up in her bed, glimpsing around the room.

"I'm still alive?" Ripley mumbled as she pushed herself up and hobbled out of the TARDIS, locking it from behind. Exiting her flat, she's greeted by colonists standing outside their flats, looks on their faces.

Ripley glimpsed to find someone closest to her and spoke to them, asking what's wrong. She heard that, someone else went missing.

"Who?" Ripley asked.

She heard, "Mr. Rat. He didn't come back from dinner."


	127. Colony 88 Pt 7

Condor talked to everyone in the open area of the colony about the missing Mr. Rat. He was last seen coming out of the cafeteria after dinner, but didn't return to his flat nor his workstation.

He's already having the security personnel look through the security cameras to look for him, but thus far, he hadn't turned up.

"Maybe he got wedged somewhere after drinking," Condor suggested that Mr. Rat drank and, in his drunkenness, became stuck somewhere in the colony. With how many hours passed since it's noticed he didn't return from dinner, there's a good chance he's still alive.

Search went underway for Mr. Rat, everyone grouped up to search for him.

Everyone went into different areas of the colony, calling out to Mr. Rat, looking for him.

It must've taken four hours before someone started screaming and everyone rushed to find Dr. Beaver, frozen in fear, in one of the closets for Maintenance. She pointed towards Songbird, standing motionlessly, covered in blood. His chestnut eyes, unfocused, he hardly recognized there were other people in the room with him.

Behind him, there's a blood spot, but no body.

Condor pushed through the crowd and stood in front of Songbird. He snapped his fingers, getting his attention. "Songbird, what happened?" Condor tried to talk to him.

Songbird, listlessly replied, "I tried to help him."

Condor gestured as he asked, "Where is Mr. Rat?"

Songbird, still listlessly, replied, "I t-tried to help him."

He only said this and Condor called for security to take Songbird to the holding cell until he can arrange for a psychological check pending investigation of possible murder.

Turning his head, Condor advised everyone to return to their workstations until further notice. Unease, everyone did as they're told, while Condor walked with the security, leading Songbird to the holding cell.

Songbird didn't put up a fight, he walked calmly with the security behind him, prodding him towards the door as Condor opened it and led Songbird through it.

Sitting on the metal chair while security fetched a new set of clothes to replace his bloodied clothes, Songbird stared blankly at the mirrored two-way.

Condor sat down and asked Songbird, "Norman, what the hell happened?"

Songbird meekly said, "I don't know."

He didn't know what happened. It happened so fast; his already fragile mind barely registered what happened.

Condor clasped his hands together as he sat across from Songbird, he informed that because of the implications, until otherwise, Songbird's the primary suspect.

Songbird objected with, "I didn't hurt him!"

Condor raised his hands, trying to calm Songbird, but Songbird shook his head repeatedly.

"Son, you have to tell me, what happened?" Condor attempted to prod Songbird into telling him.

Songbird didn't tell him much, only that he tried to help Mr. Rat, but couldn't. He didn't get into anymore details but that.

Condor's concerned and he informed Songbird that the courts might not see it how he saw it. They'll see him as a suspect in the murder and if they felt like it, could've easily pinned Mare's disappearance on him.

Songbird erupted in anger as he shouted, he'd _never_ hurt Mare and Condor's quote, "A damn fool to think I did!"

He insisted that he loved Mare and when she comes back, she'll tell Condor that it's the truth.

"I'm only telling you the odds, Norman," Condor reminded him that the courts would've ruled against him if they don't find evidence that supported his claims.

Songbird babbled, he was minding his own business, he wasn't doing anything. He walked past the closet Mr. Rat was in, getting something from one of the boxes for the next shift. Songbird started talking about _something_ that reached out and grabbed Mr. Rat. Spiny arms, clawed, and pale white, it grabbed Mr. Rat by the throat, which was why nobody heard him scream. Songbird tried to grab him, but it was too late, Mr. Rat suffered a fatal wound through his lower abdomen, thus bled all over Songbird.

The hands pulled the body into the darkness, the sound of crunching noises, echoed throughout. He couldn't see anything in the darkness nor did he want to stick around to see.

The reason Songbird wasn't attacked, he hid the moment he saw a pair of eyes gleam in the darkness, searching for any other victims, before scurrying away with whatever remained of Mr. Rat.

He didn't go to Condor when it happened, too afraid to move he hid until Dr. Beaver found him. He didn't tell anybody because he thought nobody would've believed him, and think he had something to do with Mr. Rat disappearing.

"Norman, you're covered in blood and you don't have any proof," Condor argued as Songbird shook his head.

He refused to answer any further questions and Condor became irritated with him.

The security returned with a change of clothes for Songbird. They helped him change out of his bloody clothes before putting them in evidence bags.

Sitting quietly, Songbird watched as Condor and the security leave the holding cell with the evidence bags, locking the door behind them.

Elsewhere…

"I know Norman, he wouldn't hurt Mr. Rat," Bear insisted that Songbird's innocent. Condor argued that he's already slipping and found covered in blood, he can't properly tell what happened to Mr. Rat and nothing he said made any sense.

"None of the sensors went off," Condor pointed that the sensors didn't turn on. Thus, if there was anything matching Songbird's description, it wasn't there.

Bear begged Condor to wait before sending Songbird off the colony to waiting authorities. Condor argued that he couldn't have a possible murderer in the colony.

"The others are already feeling antsy, I can't have a panic, John!" Concord shouted.

The colonists were already unnerved by Mare's disappearance and Dog's sudden muteness, now with Songbird as a suspect to the murder of Mr. Rat, it's only getting worse.

"Let the Doctor talk to him," Bear begged.

If there's anyone who might've chanced figuring out what happened, it'd have to be him and Condor argued it's against policy.

"Please, just a couple of hours, okay?" Bear pleaded with Condor to let Matt speak with Songbird for a few hours before he started the emergency writ to send Songbird out of the colony.

Condor thought about it extensively before he groaned and pointed at Bear and said that if anything happens, it's on him. "I like you John, but if anything happens, it's your _arse_ that gets it too," Condor warned him as he passed him, returning to his workstation in the Master Control.

Exhaling sharply, Bear tracked down Matt, whom worked on a reduced shift because of Mr. Rat's disappearance. Pulling him aside, Bear asked Matt to speak with Songbird, try to get him to talk about what exactly happened.

"You only have a few hours before Condor starts the writ," Bear warned Matt he didn't have a lot of time and needed to use it wisely.

Matt nodded and said he'll do his best and excused himself from his position in Maintenance to speak with Songbird in the holding area in the Master Control part of the colony.

He entered the holding cell with Songbird sitting quietly on the bed. His unkempt chestnut hair draped over his forehead, bags under his tired chestnut eyes, matching his hair, and his oily cream-colored skin, showing he hadn't showered for sometime after Mare went missing.

Introducing himself, Matt asked if Songbird minded if he talked to him.

Songbird didn't say anything and Matt sat in the chair pointed at him. "Listen, I'm the Doctor, I want to help you, but you have to help me," Matt began. "You saw something that you can't explain. I've seen things that I couldn't begin to tell if, even if I tried. If you think I won't believe you, try me."

He watched Songbird shift in his spot on the bed before he stammered, "D-Dr. Woodchuck said I shouldn't be wandering around, but I couldn't sleep. M-Mare and I usually take walks a-around the atrium."

Before Mare disappeared, she and Songbird walked around the colony before they returned to their flat for the night, almost nightly. It helped ready them for bed and it was close to a romantic walk possible in a colony with no outside areas.

Matt silently listened to Songbird as he talked.

"I was coming up from walking around Maintenance and heard Mr. Rat complaining he couldn't find something. I-I thought I'd help him. I-it happened so quick," Songbird fidgeted on the bed. He described helping Mr. Rat reach for something on the top shelf and as he lowered the box, they heard a noise coming from the air ducts above them. He made the noise for Matt.

"Pop, pop, _pop_ ," Songbird mimicked the sound he heard.  
They didn't think of anything and Songbird helped Mr. Rat, until the lights in the room turned off suddenly and they heard the popping noises moving around above them until it went quiet.

Mr. Rat thought it was a fuse or frayed wires and was about to send Songbird to track down someone to check for them, when they heard popping noises coming from the large vent in the room.

It happened so quick, the vent grate opened on it's own and spiny arms reached out, dragging along a strange figure cloaked in the darkness. Songbird didn't see it properly but it had sight on Mr. Rat and in an instant before he screamed, wrapped the spiny arms around his neck, choking him.

Instinctively, Songbird attempted to help Mr. Rat, but as he tugged on Mr. Rat, it only set off the figure more and caused it to stab Mr. Rat with it's large claws, instantly blood seeped all over Songbird.

Songbird couldn't scream or do anything but hide in one of the containers while the strange figure pulled the deceased Mr. Rat away towards the vent. The lights turned on moments later, but Songbird wouldn't get out of the container. He was too scared of whatever attacked Mr. Rat would've saw him and get him too.

"I didn't mean to," Songbird apologized for not saving Mr. Rat. He was just too scared to do anything and reacted the way he did because he didn't know what to do. He blamed himself for not helping Mr. Rat but Matt told him that he would've died too and no one would've known what happened.

Matt asked if he'd describe the figure attacking Mr. Rat and slowly, Songbird told him that it was pasty white, like a ghost, he saw black veins in the wrists. Skinny, like it's malnourished, long arms, wide hands, but he couldn't describe the face, because he couldn't see it. The only thing he saw, the eyes, they were large, and they looked red.

"Did it make any noise, say anything?" Matt gestured.

Songbird mentioned it didn't say anything. He only heard noises other than the crunching noise when it attacked Mr. Rat.

"Pop, pop, pop," Songbird mimicked the noise he heard from the figure. "Pop, pop, pop."

Nodding, Matt wrote everything down, and asked if Songbird knew what it was. Songbird shook his head and said he never seen anything like it. All he knew, it came from the vent.

Getting up from the chair, Matt told Songbird he'll talk things over with Condor. Glimpsing up to see the vent above his bed, Matt mentioned he'll have Songbird moved to an area without vents.

Leaving the holding cell, Matt immediately tracked down a security guard and used his CSS on him to persuade him to put Songbird in another cell with no vents.

The security guard did as told and Matt hurried back to Condor as a team looked over the security footage.

"I don't understand, I don't see anything," Condor commented that they've been looking at the footage from last night, but found nothing. He lamented it only meant that Songbird lied and responsible.

Matt called his attention and he turned his head.

"Songbird didn't kill Mr. Rat," Matt started.

Condor asked what proof he had and he asked, "Are there sensors in the vents?"

Looking at him funny, Condor stated that the sensors in the vents are for obstructions. Matt inquired if they go off when something blocks the vents and Condor insisted, they do.

"What's this about?" Condor stood up as Matt looked at one of the monitors with the security footage.

Matt implored him to recall everyone. Keep them from the vents. He insisted Condor do this and Condor asked what this was about.

"I think I know what happened to Mare and Mr. Rat," Matt stated as he stared at Condor urgently.

He glimpsed to the security camera footage from the night before. There's nothing out of the ordinary in the footage captured when Mr. Rat entered the closet and then Songbird. Neither men left the closet.

Switching cameras, Matt watched the security footage throughout the previous day, until towards the end of the day, where Mr. Rat entered the closet and began looking through the shelves. Songbird entered the closet a few minutes later and helped. The light went out suddenly and when it came on again, Songbird's covered in blood and Mr. Rat nowhere in the room.


	128. Colony 88 Pt 8

Matt did what he did best, he messed with the security cameras themselves, Condor didn't like the idea one bit, but Matt's determined to try anyway. He checked the software, none of it made sense, so he passed that torch to the security guards who told him that the software's fine. Matt checked the cameras themselves. He put the knowledge he incurred from working with Ripley to work, checking the cameras and the wires attached to them.

He went around the colony, checking them, Condor following him, befuddled as Matt went around to all the cameras.

Condor didn't think anything would've been wrong with the cameras themselves, nobody's foolish enough to mess with them and they're not accessible by anyone who wasn't certified.

Normally, Matt would've agreed, but time's of the essence and he checked anyway, and he went along the wires, coiled and protected from the elements, and felt a tiny bulge in a couple of the coiled wires in the cameras.

"Do they normally have bulges?" Matt asked as Condor stepped behind him to look. Matt showed him and he shook his head, they shouldn't. They're supposed to be uniformed to keep them from tangling and getting caught in the walls.

Studying the bulges closely, Condor noticed the parts of the wires with them masked with tape, something unusual and concerning. He explained that Maintenance checked the security cameras recently when Mare disappeared and none of them saw anything out of the ordinary.

"I know everyone here, nobody would've done this," Condor swore that nobody would've tampered with the cameras.

Matt asked him if he'd cut the tape off. Gladly, Condor used his work knife to cut off the tape and the exposed wires poured out of the cut to the wires and attached to the wires, a black cube, no bigger than a thumb nail.

"What is this?" Matt looked towards Condor who studied the cube. He replied with, "It's a sensor timer, but it's not one of ours. We don't use these, especially like that."

Condor informed Matt of the cube and stated that it's not used in the colony at all. It's too small that'll short out, especially when used with security cameras.

A sensor timer normally worked to control lighting in rooms.. If there's no movement in the rooms for an extended time, the lights automatically turned off until the next movement. They're attached to the lighting, not cameras. They're mostly for small rooms, but even then, as Condor repeated, they didn't use them. They're too fickle. Even for small rooms, they sometimes become too sensitive despite the programming otherwise or not respond when supposed to.

There should've been no reason for them attached shoddily to the camera wires.

Condor couldn't understand how anyone tampered with the cameras without anyone knowing.

"And nobody touches the cameras?" Matt gestured as Condor nodded. He insisted nobody touched the cameras without his permission, they'd get a quick kick to the arse if they did.

Matt checked the wires and the cameras extensively, the sensors placed in hard to spot places where none of the maintenance workers would've noticed it. It's good practice not to tug on wires unless there's a good reason, so that'd explain why nobody noticed.

"What happens when they're attached to cameras?" Matt asked Condor as he held the small cube in his hand. Condor told him that normally they short out because of the current produced by the cameras, but that's not enough to short out the cameras themselves.

Matt's eyes lit up as did Condor, they realized that someone intentionally used the sensors to shut off the cameras at increment times. The cameras, while they're not affected by the shortages caused by the sensors, there tended to suffer blimps from the shortages before returning to normal. Impossible to spot with the naked eye, nobody would've thought to check.

"We would've found out!" Condor objected.

Matt argued that evidently they didn't, but he relented when he remembered everyone makes mistakes, even himself wasn't safe from it.

"Then what about Songbird?" Condor realized that if the cameras shut off at increments, Songbird's statement was true, that something came from the vent and killed Mr. Rat. Yet, his statement made no sense, not even small children fit through the air vents. They're cleaned with small drones, because of this.

It confused Condor that something dragged a full-grown man through the air vents, not only because of the small path ways, but because one of the sensors would've picked up on the obstruction.

Matt inquired if there's sensors in the air vents and Condor told him there's some in spots. Spots that needed regular cleaning and another that kept check of anything going wrong, as Condor and the colony board didn't want to risk a mini-Chernobyl accident on their watch.

"There's ones in the Science department?" Matt gestured. Naturally, Condor nodded, they're the first ones with the sensors outfitted in case anything happened. They even have their own quarantine zone, separated from the others, the colony board tried to think of everything.

Matt pondered and as he did, he asked for a drone to search and Condor granted him one.

The evidence of wrongdoing found, Condor's wiling to give Matt a chance.

It's the first time Matt used or operated a drone, as they're not that common back home, and he worked to understand the drone before he messed with it.

When he figured it out, the small white drone drifted seamlessly through the ducts, clinging to the surfaces, everything looked spotless that Matt noted, not even a dust bunny.

He searched through the ducts, so far he hadn't seen anything, and as he neared the laboratory helmed by Dr. Zebra, he saw something move in the darkness ahead.  
With the button on the controller, Matt turned on the lights on the drone, but whatever moved scurried away. It's big enough to cover the small area towards the vents near the laboratory.

"We don't have rats here," Condor looked at the screen with Matt. "We always take precaution when bringing things in from the outside."

Matt lowered the controller as he asked, "Is Pluto habitable to other species?"

Condor stated it wasn't, not yet, too cold for fauna.

With that knowledge, Matt frowned.

He went with Condor to Dr. Zebra's lab after reclaiming the drone.

Dr. Zebra wasn't too happy about them barging in and checking everywhere near the vents.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dr. Zebra's not happy about the intrusion.

Condor informed him there's a chance something's in the vents, but Dr. Zebra didn't believe him. He echoed that the vents weren't big enough for anything to sneak into. "Dr. Zebra, I assure you, when we're sure there's nothing dangerous, we'll take leave," Condor expressed that he and Matt didn't mean to intrude on Dr. Zebra's lab, but they needed to check for something.

Unhappily, Dr. Zebra watched them checking the vents, but there's nothing in them, and became even more when Condor found traces of blood near a corner of one of the ducts.

Condor wanted him to vacate his lab until they conclude the investigation, but Dr. Zebra wasn't happy about it. "I'm old, nothing surprises me," he waved his hand as Condor pleaded for him to leave.

The men argued and as they did, Matt glimpsed around the lab. It's set up like any lab he's seen, everything had it's place and there's several stations in the room. He stopped when he noticed a large locker towards the back where Dr. Zebra kept his sensitive work from exposure.

He went towards it and looked at the drab locker, there's no holes, it looked more like a meat locker than a typical locker that he seen back home. There's even a giant lock on it, too, but that comes from Dr. Zebra not wanting legalities from someone getting into his work.

Matt couldn't tell you why, but he felt like the locker's watching him, like the TARDIS did when he was in Ripley's hotel room back in Neo London. He couldn't jingle the lock without someone noticing and or use his trusty Sonic Screwdriver, so he opted to turn away.

As he did, he felt something hit his feet and he looked down. There's two tapes laying near them. He wanted to pick them up and put them back before he's accused of messing with Dr. Zebra's work, but he saw the names on the tape that caught his eye, more when he noticed they both had dry blood on them.

Covert, Matt swiped the tapes and hid them in his pocket. When he heard his moniker, he stood up and stated he needed to tie his shoes, and Condor called him away from the locker.

"Doc, I just want to make sure everyone's safe," Condor pleaded with Dr. Zebra. "Just for a night, I'm sure Charon's willing to accommodate you."

Dr. Zebra spat at the idea and told the men to leave his lab at once and Condor pulled Matt away, saying that it's better not to keep fighting, because Dr. Zebra's old enough to not care at all about what anyone thinks.

"Should've retried," Condor mumbled when he walked with Matt out of the lab and into the hallway. "Too stubborn for that!"

Looking around, Matt said he needed to look over things and he'll see Condor back at the HQ. Nodding, Condor watched him leave to reconvene with the others.

He found Karen and Arthur, but not Ripley.

"Ripley's working with Dog, I think," Karen assumed that Ripley's with her.

Nodding, Matt proceeded to tell them what he found while working with Condor and that he found tapes in Dr. Zebra's lab. It wouldn't been memorable if not for the dry blood on them. Arthur tried to suggest that there's a good chance they're just notes and Dr. Zebra hurt himself.

Matt noticed that Dr. Zebra's lab didn't have an assistant. Considering his state, it didn't seem right, even how stubborn he was. He's not capable of doing his research without some help.

"Wouldn't Dog work with him?" Arthur brought up that because of his state, Dr. Zebra required an assistant. Dog worked in Science and if the other labs have enough assistants, then Dog would've worked with him.

Remembering the odd feeling from the locker, Matt frowned.

"I'll go to the TARDIS. You two stay together. Stay away from the vents. Find Ripley. Tell her what I told you," Matt instructed them before he stepped away to head towards Ripley's flat.

He kept away from the vents and hurried towards the flat. Upon entering, he stepped towards the TARDIS. With no effort, he stepped inside and located one of the tape players Ripley kept.

Loading the first tape, Matt hit the play button and listened.

On one of the tapes, Dr. Zebra talked about one of his victims. He sounded indifferent to them, to the point that he didn't even care to remember their name or anything about them that helped identify who they were. They're just another experiment to him, nothing more.

Monologuing, Dr. Zebra discussed how he isolated his victim from their own family. He used his feeble appearance to trick his victim into believing he was but a kindly old man. Slowly, he talked to them into telling him their woes and resentment towards their family.

With this knowledge, Dr. Zebra amplified this to the point that his victim lost all desire to contact or even acknowledge their own family.

It got to the point packages and notes sent, his victim destroyed them the moment she saw the postmark. Testing, Dr. Zebra deliberately marked packages and sent them to his victim, within minutes, the empty packages, and letters, destroyed.

He talked his victim into telling him about their other woes. They discussed their time in the colony. While they liked their job as a smelter, they had troubles connecting with the other colonists. Telling Dr. Zebra this, they mentioned they've taken to one of the colonists, but wasn't sure how to proceed talking to them about their feelings.

Subtly, Dr. Zebra convinced his victim that it wasn't worth it. They're better off alone. They don't _need_ the embarrassment of being rejected and stuck working in the colony with that on their mind. After all, their "crush" probably didn't even like them the way they thought they did. Probably had a lover off colony. Dr. Zebra implored his victim to not do it, only because he, a feeble old man that treated them like a grandchild, didn't want them hurt.

It worked like a charm, his victim absolved their interests in their "crush" and went on working like normal. It wasn't worth the anguish of rejection or turned into a home wrecker. They admitted the relationship, probably wouldn't last, anyway.

This allowed Dr. Zebra to begin his experiment without opposition. He lured his victim with comfort and solidarity. With their back turned, he knocked them out, and dragged them back to his lab.

Tirelessly, Dr. Zebra experimented until he created what he termed as "the Hulk" and used them to further his goals.

Enhanced strength, heightened aggression, unbridled loyalty to him, and he used a bit of ingenuity to make them grow in height, slowly, he added, he didn't want anyone to notice someone grow taller within hours.

Their mental facilities waned until he was sure there wasn't anything left, preventing opposition from his own creation.

He wanted to try his newly experimented Hulk, so he let it out, into the wilds, so to speak.

The experiment turned out to been a success, the trial involved Hulk going back to the job they had before he kidnapped them. It was easy to hide his crime since his Hulk worked as a smelter and required a smelter's mask.

One man, Dr. Zebra didn't bother to catch his name, seemed to know the Hulk, at least what the Hulk used to be, and he wasn't around when Dr. Zebra kidnapped the Hulk. He might've been the Hulk's crush, but he didn't care to know for sure.

The tape switched sides and Dr. Zebra discussed what happened.

The man tried to talk to the Hulk, but nothing he did incited a response, mindlessly, the Hulk worked. He never got the Hulk to speak. Frustrated, he begged the Hulk to tell him what happened, but the Hulk never told him, unable to speak as their vocal cords no longer worked.

Dr. Zebra noted that it seemed at one point, the Hulk still shared some feelings for the man, one time they stopped working just to listen to him, unfortunately, Dr. Zebra took care of that.

Dr. Zebra ordered the Hulk to kill the man the next time he attempted to speak with them, and without hesitation, the Hulk did as order.

Working as normal, the Hulk waited until the man came to attempt another chance to break the muteness that fell the Hulk. He even tried to break through to the Hulk by calling out a name, Uma. Unfortunately, the Hulk didn't see him the same way and grabbed him.

He struggled, but couldn't escape from the death grip the Hulk held over him. Dr. Zebra ordered the Hulk to strap him down onto the conveyer belt.

The man spat and cursed, but Dr. Zebra didn't care, he told the Hulk to finish its mission and it did. It hit the button and sent the conveyor belt towards the opened doorway into the hellish flames used to melt the leftover and imperfect metals.

"Why're you doing this?" cried the poor man, trapped on the conveyor belt. He begged "Uma" to release him, but the Hulk stood idle, calmly watching as he neared the opened doorway.

There wasn't any reaction from either the Hulk and Dr. Zebra when he entered the smelter and he started shrieking. The door closed automatically and locked, preventing him from escaping.

Due to the degree the smelter's set, it took no time for him to die. Despite how short it took, the pain he felt before then, worse than anything that ever happened to a man. His scream silenced within seconds, but enough for it to stay with whoever listened to the tape.

Dr. Zebra called it a resounding success. His Hulk worked and thus he had someone to protect and aid him, unconditionally. With his feeble state, he'd have to keep the Hulk nearby at all times.

He concluded the tape that his Hulk shall be the standard he'll follow for his next project.

The tape stopped and Matt had a look on his face as he looked down at the tape player. Judging from the context, this happened on a different colony before Dr. Zebra came to Colony 88. He didn't explicitly talk about the colony he was on in the tape, but Matt figured he didn't care about it either.

The thing Dr. Zebra said about the Hulk, it didn't fit the description on what killed Mr. Rat, and Matt moved onto the next tape.

On it, it's Dr. Zebra talking about convincing a desperate man to take part in one of his experiments with the explicit condition that he and his family received priority from the colony board. The man wanted to join the colony program, but because of the backlog of applicants, he couldn't get in with his family, and from the sound of it, he's desperate to get in because he and his family don't have anywhere else to go and no money.

Using his "kindly" charm, Dr. Zebra assured the man that after he completed his thesis, he'll put word in for him and with the weight, it'll ensure he and his family would've been assigned a colony by the end of the year.

The man showered Dr. Zebra with gratitude and the experiments started.

Matt didn't want to even describe the things he heard Dr. Zebra doing to the poor man. It's worse when the experiment spanned _days_ and maybe weeks. By the end of it, Dr. Zebra concluded his experiment's a success and dubbed the man as the Rake. He described it as pale white, quite skinny, long spider arms and large clawed hands, and the description fit perfectly to what Songbird said attacked Mr. Rat.

Towards the end of the tape, Dr. Zebra mentioned that the Rake tended to hide in secluded areas and only come out when its completely dark and he'd have to bait it to go back in its enclosure.


	129. Colony 88 Pt 9

"What do you mean they're missing?" Karen crossed her arms as Sidewinder informed them that Dog and Ripley went missing from Storage. Not only that, Bison from Maintenance did as well, and nobody's sure where they went.

"I don't know, Bison's supposed to pick up some parcels for a repair and when he didn't come back, I went to look for him. That's when I found out," Sidewinder affirmed his story.

He worked in Maintenance with Bison as the manager. He sent Bison to pick up something from Storage, but he never came back. Sidewinder went to see if he goofed off somewhere again, something Bison's known to do, but Sidewinder never found him. He tried to ask Dog and Ripley, but when he checked their workstations, they weren't there. The parcels he needed came from the storage depot, so he assumed the trio were in there and checked. He didn't see anyone but noticed the emergency lights on.

Concerned, he tried searching for them.

"Where do you think they could've gone?" Arthur inquired and Sidewinder shrugged as he told him he didn't know himself. He knew they couldn't gone far. He mentioned that Mountain Lion might've known, he saw her going down the Storage hallway on his way back from fixing a broken shower head. That's about an hour before he sent Bison to pick up the parcels. Half an hour after that when he went to check on Bison.

Karen asked where Mountain Lion worked and Sidewinder pointed them towards Commerce, she worked as an exporter for goods manufactured in the colony. He figured she went down to Storage to pick up supplies.

Thanking him, the pair dashed off to search for Mountain Lion. They found her printing labels for parcels set for Colony 41 on Mars. The colony requested equipment that the colony board couldn't send them so Colony 88 retrofitted their extras for the colony.

She didn't pay any attention until they called out and she turned her head.

Her blonde hair bobbed over her piercing blue eyes as she looked at them.

Annoyed, she asked what they wanted.

"Have you seen Dog and Ripley?" Karen inquired.

Mountain Lion told them she saw them in Storage, but wasn't happy about it. Ripley, especially.

Arthur and Karen looked at each other before Arthur asked what exactly happened. Mountain Lion didn't even want to acknowledge what happened. She told him that she didn't know what reason Ripley had to get involved with her business.

"Ripley tends to do that," Arthur noted.

Karen brought up, "What did you do?"

Ripley didn't get involve with other people's businesses unless there's a reason. Usually, her reasons boiled down to either someone doing something they shouldn't.

Mountain Lion's unhappy with the accusation and Arthur gestured that they're worried about her, she wasn't where she was supposed to be and neither's Dog and Bison.

"Bison's missing?" Mountain Lion's taken aback that Bison's missing.

She swore seeing him earlier, but Arthur confirmed that he went towards Storage.

"We have more than one storage unit, maybe he went in there?" Mountain Lion gestured, but frowned when the pair informed her, they checked everywhere in Storage for Bison.

Karen asked what she was doing in Storage anyway and Mountain Lion told her she was only getting boxes to package the parcels for transport. She condescendingly told Karen that if she didn't believe her, Canary would've backed up her story. Canary sent her to get the boxes.

She didn't know where they went and as she tried to leave, Karen stopped her. "What happened?" Karen demanded Mountain Lion tell her what happened between her and Ripley.

Mountain Lion told her that it was out of context, but Ripley didn't let up, and Karen warned she wouldn't either.

Dagger eyes rested on Mountain Lion while Arthur held Karen back.

With eyes on her, Mountain Lion became increasingly uncomfortable as Karen demanded to know what happened.

She broke down and told them that she yelled at Dog out of frustration and Ripley overheard them and got in Mountain Lion's face about it.

Karen asked why she'd do something like that to Dog of all people and Mountain Lion refused to tell her by the way of saying, "It's none of your business!"

Arthur stepped in and asked what happened _after_ the confrontation. Mountain Lion told him that they went back to Storage and she left, that's _all_ that happened.

She wouldn't tell them anything more and walked away as Arthur held back Karen, who wanted to lay a hand on her. They watched her leave and the two looked at each other.

"What happened to them?" Karen worried.

Arthur comforted her, before walking with her to look elsewhere for them.

The pair searched until Matt came towards them with Bear walking beside him. Matt informed them that Condor's putting everyone on lockdown and sending them to the EP until the emergency shuttles arrived.

He looked past them, but saw no Ripley nor Dog.

"We haven't found them," Arthur told him. "We've looked everywhere."

Bear grew concerned as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Karen told him what they're told by Sidewinder, that he didn't seen them. She added that he mentioned Mountain Lion and what happened when they talked to her.

Bear shook his head as he exhaled, it wasn't the first time Mountain Lion done it to Dog. He explained that it's a sore wound for her, but she should've moved on by now.

He summed that she wasn't happy that he picked Dog over her. Deciding not to get into the specifics out of concern for Dog's privacy, he only told them that.

When Dog went missing and turned up mute, it was the only time Mountain Lion showed concern for her. Bear had an inkling that she's still upset that he chose Dog over her and despite Dog's condition, didn't hold back when she lashed out against her.

Dog didn't retaliate against her, even if she wanted to, she knew better to stoop to Mountain Lion's level.

"What if she had something to do with Dog going missing?" Arthur brought up a theory for Bear.

Karen shook her head as she brought up that a spat wasn't enough to do something like that. It'd make no sense on Mountain Lion's part, because it'd only drive Bear to remain close to Dog.

Recanting his theory, Arthur frowned as he thought about what happened.

"We can discuss this when we find them," Bear stepped in as he looked between the trio. "When we find them, I'll have a talk with Dr. Zebra."

They looked up when the lights suddenly turned off and plunged them into darkness. Matt had the idea of using his Sonic Screwdriver to provide them light until they found a torchlight.

"This part of the plan?" Karen looked at Matt.

Matt shook his head as he said, "No."

They heard two pairs of feet running towards them and Bear pulled out his trusty knife he stowed in his robotic arm and held it firmly in his right, he lowered it when he saw two pairs of faces, out of breath.

"I'm never watching another horror movie, again!" Bison coughed before he stopped to notice they're in the dark and the only thing lighting up, the green light on the Sonic Screwdriver.

Bear sheathed his knife and grabbed the frightened Dog and held her close to him. "What happened?" Bear asked her and she pointed behind her and Bison.

Bison told him that a monster attacked them, but Ripley sent them to flee while she stayed behind.

Matt's eyes widened as he stepped near Bison asking him, "A monster?"

Bison nodded.

He went to get the parcels from the storage depot, attached to Storage, Dog and Ripley helped him. He talked to them for a bit before the lights in the depot turned off suddenly.

Bison thought it was another brownout and told them to wait, it would've come back on in a short while. He even made sure that the emergency lights turned on and covered the depot in a soft white light.

Both Dog and Ripley unnerved and Bison tried to talk to them but suddenly interrupted by popping noises coming from one of the vents.

It happened so quick, they weren't able to react as two spiny arms pulled up the grate and a head poked out of the vent.

Quickly, Ripley ordered them to hide. It's too dangerous to run and doing so only risked setting it off. Bison tried to pull her to a hiding spot, but Ripley wouldn't do it. She stood her ground.

Bison hid in one of the crates with Dog and saw the scene unravel, he ducked time to time out of fear.

Ripley narrowed her eyes on the thin creature with pale skin with black veins, emaciated, long arms with large clawed hands, walk towards her, chittering. She held Bison and Dog behind her as she stared at the creature as it neared her. It's face looked partially deformed around the lower jaw, giving it the appearance it didn't have a bottom jaw.

It's large orbed eye narrowed on hers as it chittered. It's long arms bowed as it went towards her, allowing it to look at her face-to-face.

It chittered as drool dripped from it's mouth, unhinged, exposing broken, crooked, sharp teeth, and red sharp tongue.

Ripley didn't flee, didn't scream, didn't do anything, but stare. The creature roared at her, the tongue flapping listlessly, but there's no reaction from her.

It's closer to her face and it _smelled_ her. The chitter turned to a growl and instead of killing her right then and there, it turned it's head, and left, without looking back.

Ripley remained firm in her spot as the creature pried open the grate and crawled into the vent, the popping noises from it's joints echoed before growing fainter as it went into the deeper parts of the ventilation system.

When she was sure it was gone, she animated, and exhaled sharply.

Ripley came to her senses quickly she ordered Bison to take Dog and flee. Bison tried to take her with them, but she warned that she can't run, and for him to find "the Doctor" and Bear. They'll know what to do. He asked her what she planned to do and she told him she was going find it.

Bison implored her to come with them, but she refused.

Bison ended up fleeing with Dog, against himself, but they didn't get far.

He described that after they left the depot, they were about to leave the Storage proper, but the plan didn't work out the way they hoped. There was an imposing figure that stalked rooms, checking them. Both Bison and Dog had a bad feeling and proceeded to hide from it. They ended up escaping it through the jointed hallways that cut through all the areas.

Karen asked about the other colonists whom worked in other parts of the Storage, but Bison said they didn't see anyone. He knew that the imposing figure wasn't anyone from the colony and even Dog wasn't keen on staying around, either it, either.

"We ended up hiding from it in one of the crates for a good while. At least until we were sure it's gone," Bison told them. Dog affirmed with a stiff nod.

Matt asked what the imposing figure looked like and Bison said it wore a smelter's mask. He stressed the colony didn't have a smelter, it wasn't big enough to accommodate it safely, so it clued him in that the imposing figure wasn't someone from the colony.

It clicked in Matt's head what he meant and frowned.

"Where is it, now?" Bear asked Bison about the imposing figure.

Bison glimpsed around that he wasn't sure. It looked for them but suddenly stopped and left. "We just took a chance and ran," Bison coughed.

Karen asked about Ripley and Bison shook his head. He didn't know what happened to her, only that she told him to flee with Dog.

Behind Bear and Matt, there's shouting and armed men and women hurried towards them, led by Condor, torchlights attached to their issued military vests.

They stopped when they reached the five. Condor came forward and looked at them, his face completely pale.

He warned that there's an intruder in the colony and it just killed four people in the Armory.

"Buck, Garter, Pigeon, and Squirrel," Condor told them the names of the victims. "Bastard caught them off guard!"

Panicking, Karen asked about the other colonists and Condor assured her that he got everyone out of the colony.

Everyone's hidden away at the EP until the emergency shuttles came. Condor made sure they're coming, he spiced up the explicit language he used to get the colony board to listen.

"Was Ripley with them?" Matt asked Condor.

Condor shook his head. He didn't see her among the others. Bear asked him about Dr. Zebra, but Condor said he wasn't with the others.

"Are they safe?" Matt inquired about the safety of the colonists.

Condor stated that he's made plum sure that _no one_ touches them. The EP doesn't have large vents, no way for whatever attacked Mr. Rat can get at the colonists. Heavily armed men guarded them, so whatever tried their damndest to get at the others, won't have a jolly good time.

Bear glimpsed to Dog and told her that she needed to go to the EP while they searched for Ripley and the intruder. She stiffly shook her head, refusing, but Bear begged her.

"She won't leave because of Dr. Zebra," Matt realized.

There's a reason Dog won't leave. Dr. Zebra held control over her. If what he heard on the tapes gave any indication, he might've not had control over the Rake, but the Hulk and Dog, he would've made sure he did.

Bear's horrified at her refusal, but Matt mentioned it would've made sense, considering the person responsible for what happened to her. She doesn't want to leave, because Dr. Zebra won't let her and there's nothing she can do.

"Find him and rough him up if he won't undo this," Bear summed.

Matt pondered before nodding.

"There's something else," Condor spoke up.

They looked at him as he informed that Songbird broke out of his cell and knocked out one of the guards, taking their gun.

"If Dr. Zebra is responsible for Mare's disappearance, then we'll find him with the good doctor," Bear deduced.

He knew Songbird, he wasn't dangerous to others, but pushed to the limits and the implications that the good doctor done something to Mare, the already fragile man opted to go after him.

"The priority is Dr. Zebra," Condor asserted the plan to Matt and the others. "When he's apprehended, we look for Songbird and Ripley. You have my command to kill on sight, whatever the hell killed those four people and whatever the hell's in the vents. We reconvene in the MC afterwards. Stay away from the vents and keep in radio contact!"

Matt frowned while he walked with the group, avoiding the vents. He worried about Ripley and hoped she had a plan.


	130. Colony 88 Pt 10 (Final)

After seeing Dog and Bison leave, Ripley exhaled once more before she looked to the grate the creature came out of. The noise she heard the other night, it came from the creature. It dawned on her that if she stayed in the bed and not in the TARDIS like she planned, she wouldn't know what would've happened. If the creature would've left her alone or take her when she's at her most vulnerable. She didn't want to think about that, she had pressing problems to deal with right now.

Plunged into the darkness and she couldn't use a torchlight or else the Hulk found her. It wasn't as easily swayed by the creature in the vent and didn't go away after not finding her. It hunted her, through and through, and it's not stopping until she's dead.

It caught sight of her after she tried to leave the interconnected hallway from Storage to find the others. Without saying anything, it went after her. Then the lights went out, which only fueled the problem more.

Ripley couldn't find her way around the colony without a torchlight, but with one, the Hulk would've went after her with ease. However, not only did she needed to worry about the Hulk, the creature in the vents as well.

The Hulk, wearing a smelter's mask, looked everywhere in the darkness for Ripley. Ripley did whatever it took to hide from it until it heard noises and stopped. It turned its head and calmly walked away. Ripley didn't move from her spot for a good while until she's certain whatever chased her was gone before she came out of her hiding spot.

If it encountered Condor and the people working in Armory, Ripley wasn't sure bullets would've killed it. Slow it down, maybe, but the imposing being looked like it could've handled just about everything thrown at it.

Ripley prayed that Matt and the others were with Condor as well as Dog and Bison.

Struggling in the darkness, Ripley found a light source in the form of detachable LED lights that hung over one of the workstations she bumped into. It's not bright enough for her, but it's enough for her to see through most of the darkness.

Unsure where she went, Ripley followed in the direction she headed towards, hoping to run into the others and not whatever creature or Hulk that now lurked in the darkness.

She didn't know where she was but she heard someone talking and went towards them. Neither the Hulk or creature spoke, so it helped her conclude this was someone from the colony.

Hobbling, Ripley saw the outline of a wheelchair and someone fiddling with the doorway that sealed from the outage.

"Hello?" Ripley called out.

It startled him, but he recovered as he asked, "Who's there?"

Ripley neared him, light covered him to find it's Dr. Zebra.

Inquiring what happened, Dr. Zebra shrugged as he told Ripley he wasn't sure, but he needed his medicine. He asked her if she could help him open the door to get to it.

Ripley didn't know what to do, she didn't want to scare the old man, but she didn't want to leave him alone in the darkness. She told him that she'll help him open the door and get his medicine, but after this, she'll help him find Condor and the others.

"Why?" Dr. Zebra wanted to know why she wanted him to go to the others.

Ripley looked around as she pointed out that with the outage, she didn't want him to get hurt trying to get around, and that they'll help him back to his lab. It's only until the power came on again.

"Bah, I'm fine!" Dr. Zebra waved at the thought he needed help from Condor.

Sighing, Ripley knew she couldn't argue with him, and helped pick open the door for him, showering the room in the dim light. She watched Dr. Zebra go into the room with ease and locate where Dr. Woodchuck kept his medicine. He asked for Ripley to help him inject it as he had limited mobility in his hands.

Ripley obliges and searched for Dr. Zebra's medicine. She dug around carefully, but she found his prescription and the things needed to clean around his arm. She seen how nurses did it all the time when she got the jabs, so it wasn't too hard for her to follow. Locating the vein, Ripley carefully stuck the needle through and slowly pushed down on the plunger, sending Dr. Zebra his prescription, into his arm.

When it emptied, she gently pulled the needle out of his arm, dabbed the injection area, and stuck a bandaid on it.

"Ah, thank you, child," Dr. Zebra thanked her.

Ripley shrugged as she replied, "Nurses always made it look easy."

Dr. Zebra responded, "They always make things look easy."

Ripley asked if the doctor needed anything else and he shook his head. She nodded and went to look for a proper torchlight, something that wasn't a battery opted UFO light. Through luck she found the torchlight in Dr. Woodchuck's desk and it's bright enough for the room to light up completely.

"Okay, doc, come on, let's go find the others," Ripley implored him to come with him as they left the clinic. She checked the vent in the room to make sure nothing crawled around behind the grate before they left, as Dr. Zebra made it seem like it's a hassle.

"I should go back to my lab," Dr. Zebra didn't want to go with her to look for Condor.

Ripley warned that something's wrong and that he'll feel safer with Condor and the others. Dr. Zebra found it hard to believe as he looked at her. "What sort of nonsense did that man fill your head with?" Dr. Zebra asked her.

Putting down her foot, Ripley stated that there's at least two dangerous individuals somewhere in the colony and none too friendly. With him in the wheelchair, it's only a matter of time before they got their hands on him.

Dr. Zebra laughed at her attempt and asked her, "Do you know what I learned from my younger years?"

Ripley eyed him.

He concluded with, "Become the very thing you fear and you'll never fear again."

Feeling a presence behind her, Ripley turned around and flashed light on the Hulk that quietly walked up from behind. Light lit up the visor, giving it a glow, as it looked down on her. Behind her, she heard Dr. Zebra say, "Well, what're you waiting for, grab her!"

Ripley struggled when the Hulk wrapped it's arms around her and hoisted her in the air, dropping her cane and torchlight in the process. She helplessly kicked the Hulk, but it didn't do anything, and she heard Dr. Zebra say to the Hulk to take her to the lab.

Unable to say anything, Ripley only saw darkness as she's carried through the hallways and the lab door opening.

She tried to use her hand, but with her arms squeezed as they are, it wouldn't work. Helplessly, she's carried to an operating table where the Hulk dropped her on it and the table instantly strapped her arms and legs down.

Struggling, she saw the Hulk tower over her. It looked down on her, tilting its head at her as she struggled. It wore an all-black getup, leather from the looks of it, and she didn't know whether it was a man or woman.

"Please," she struggled to say. "Don't do this!"

The Hulk didn't respond.

Ripley realized that with it here, it's not stalking Matt and the others, but with it here, she's at a severe disadvantage.

Stuck to the table and the memories flooding back, Ripley struggled to break out of the restraints. The Hulk didn't do anything but watch her struggle. It reached for a syringe and prepared to inject Ripley with a sedative to keep her under control until Dr. Zebra returned to his lab.

Ripley looked at the syringe and knew when she went under, it's too late for her, and she's in a bind. She glimpsed around and saw the vents, one of them looked tampered. If there's one thing she knew, two monsters in one small space, tended to fight over who gets what.

The impending doom of the needle injecting her loomed and she set out with her plan. It wasn't much, but it's all she had. She asked the Hulk for a drink of water and the question alone gave it pause. It lowered the syringe and walked away from the table. Ripley watch it go towards the other side of the lab to grab water and quickly looked around. She struggled to pull up her pant leg and dig out the hidden knife she carried with her.

After Dr. Almar, she's been keen on keeping it hidden on her person, just in case something like this ever happened again.

She grabbed the rugged handle and pulled the knife out, quickly she cut through the restraints, and rolled over to the other side.

Moments after she heard the Hulk take notice that she cut through the restraints and came after her again. Without her cane, Ripley struggled to move around on the floor, she stopped when she noticed the syringes near the sedatives lining the bottom rack of the tables near the walls. Grabbing the biggest syringes, she found, Ripley stuck them into the cork tops of the sedatives and pulled back on the plungers. They filled with the red sedative s within seconds and not a moment too soon as the Hulk came over the other side of the table, looming over Ripley. With the filled syringes, she stabbed them through the arms as the Hulk reached down to grab her. She pushed down on the plungers with all her strength and sent the sedatives through the arms.

Recoiling, the Hulk stumbled backwards as Ripley pushed herself up from the ground and struggled to hobble away from it. She grabbed the nearest object to use to keep her standing and made her way to the door, but the door automatically locked the moment they went through it.

Undeterred, Ripley did what anyone would and improvised. She used the object she stole, the cart for an IV drip, and broke through the glass door. It took only two whacks to do it, but it's enough for her to flee through, despite the glass covering her.

The cart's not something that's useful in keeping her upright, but she didn't care to think about it, she wanted to escape and that's all that mattered.

Through the darkness, she hobbled as she tried to get away from the Hulk. Which was easier said than done, the sedatives somewhat had an affect on it, but not enough to down it completely.

Realizing the threat, Ripley realized what's happening.

Dr. Zebra wasn't afraid because these were his creations.

His creations wouldn't hurt him, but Ripley knew that for every creation that remained loyal to its creator, there's _always_ a Frankenstein's Monster.

Another Ripley knew, for though a creation's loyal, if betrayed, became an even _worse_ monster.

"Okay, I'm dealing with a sadistic son of a bitch doctor and his monsters. I'm in the literal dark and I don't know my north to the South End. What do I do?" Ripley muttered as she glimpsed around. She couldn't see worth a damn and there's no emergency light.

No doubt the Hulk cut the power to allow whatever lurked in the vent to get loose.

There's no one in the darkness but her and she hadn't heard anything.

Thinking, Ripley deduced that the sedatives wouldn't work on the Hulk and if conventional bullets didn't work, then she would've needed another plan.

"Unless," Ripley trailed as she remembered the Temazepam that Dr. Woodchuck gave her.

It agonized her that she'd have to do it, but she had no choice.

She's going to make her own sedative, this time, making sure the syringe plunged through the heart.

However, the usual syringes aren't going to work.

She'll have to be creative as usual.

Elsewhere…

Standing around Ripley's cane and torchlight, Matt's lost for words as he looked around. He didn't see any blood on the ground and where she's grabbed, she wasn't near the vents, meaning that the Rake didn't get her.

"What happened?" Karen panicked.

Arthur comforted her as he didn't know what to say.

Condor stated there's a good chance that Ripley's dead and if she isn't, she's probably wishing she was, and Matt sharply yelled at him that she couldn't been dead.

"Try the lab!" Karen spoke up.

If Dr. Zebra grabbed her, he would've stowed her away in his lab.

Bear stated there's a good chance the good doctor hadn't gotten rid of the evidence of his wrong doing and Condor ordered his men into position before leading them towards Science.

Holding her cane, Matt's petrified.

He knew that she didn't have a chance against the Hulk and even if she did, she wasn't getting away easily in the dark.

Coming towards the door into Dr. Zebra's lab, Condor halted them and slowly approached the door, he found that's completely smashed from the inside out. He shined lined into the lab and found the operating table with cut restraints and called Matt over to it.

Matt made his way to the operating table and exhaled sharply; Ripley cut the restraints. He looked over the table to see the broken syringes and sedatives. Ripley attempted to use the sedatives against the Hulk, but it seemed that it didn't work.

"Where's it?" Mockingbird, one of the men from the Armory, asked.

He got his answer when he heard loud thudding noises coming from down the hall of Science and an imposing figure marching towards them.

Lights on the smelter's mask as it came towards them and immediately, Condor ordered them to fire on the Hulk while he pushed Matt and the others away from the scene, sending them towards the Armory. He wouldn't leave his soldiers behind and Bear saluted him before took charge.

Firing their weapons, the men and women watched as the Hulk came towards them, even faster, enraged. Hopelessly they emptied clips into the Hulk but it didn't stop it from coming towards them.

It grabbed Mockingbird from the neck and slammed him against the wall several times before releasing its grip. Mockingbird laid limp on the ground as the frightened soldiers continued firing on the Hulk as it started picking them off one by one. Mercilessly, the Hulk dispatched them, cruelly flinging their bodies like they're nothing, before there's no one left.

Unimpeded, the Hulk went after Condor as he stood in the way. Holding his gun, Condor told the Hulk that he's fought against many enemies in his time. None of them have been uglier than it.

He opened fire as the Hulk approached him. The bullets did nothing and the Hulk swatted the gun away from him. Relentlessly, the Hulk grabbed his neck and picked him up. Knowing he's outmatched, Condor said his last. "You're one ugly mother—" Condor's necked popped before he finished his sentence and the Hulk dropped his body on the ground, stepping over it, and going after Bear and the others.

Elsewhere…

Bear led them towards the Armory where Matt helped open the heavy doors with his Sonic Screwdriver. They opened and they hurried in. Karen and Arthur became unsettled by the covered bodies of the deceased men whom died from the Hulk sneaking up on them.

"We can't let that thing get to the EP," Bear looked between them. "We have to make a stand."

He looked at Bison and ordered him to take Karen and Arthur to the EP and stay there. Looking towards Dog, Bear knew she won't leave because of Dr. Zebra. He asked her, "Can you lead us to him?"

It's uncomfortable that he had to asked this, but if Matt's right, then there's a good chance she's able to go directly to him.

Stiffly, Dog nodded.

"We'll draw the Hulk and the Rake away from us. You three get to the EP, understood?" Bear stared at Bison with Karen and Arthur behind him.

The three nodded and he turned to Matt.

"This could get ugly," Bear warned him.

Matt told him, "Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

Saying these words, for whatever reason, gave a boost in confidence in himself.

Bear nods and hands Bison a service pistol with stun bullets. "Make them proud," Bear told Bison. Bison nodded and said he will.

Bear led Matt and Dog out of the Armory, leaving the others behind. Matt had an idea to cause an auditory disturbance that would've caught the attention of the Hulk and Rake. It'll be enough to draw them away and give Bison the head start.

Having foresight, he gave them earplugs and told them to put them in, at least until he's done. He showed them the megaphone. Shoving the earplugs in his ears, Matt had a devilish look on his face.

With his trusty Sonic Screwdriver, he used a megaphone he found stowed away in one of the boxes in the Armory and the shrill of the Sonic Screwdriver echoed throughout the empty colony.

He heard rapid popping and thudding noises.

Bear led them away as Matt used the megaphone to draw the monsters away, allowing Bison to led Karen and Arthur to safety.

"Where we leading them?" Matt shouted over the noise.

Bear shouted back, "We're leading them towards the Compactor!"

As named, the compactor worked to minimize the waste in the colony. Space is precious and there's not exactly a landfill to fill the rubbish in. So, the compactor worked to ease that.

Bear thought they'd get the monsters near the compactor and have it done the work for them.

While making their way the compactor, Dog suddenly stopped in her place and froze. She wouldn't move and Matt ended up stopping, lowering his megaphone.

Bear checked her and she pointed, sitting in the darkness, Songbird. He was still alive, and he held something in his arms. "Norman?" Bear called to him and he looked up, his eyes red.

Looking down, Bear saw the body of Mare, still preserved, her milky eyes frozen in fright. "Look what they done," Songbird blubbered. He found her body by chance and broke down. Tossed in the heap set for compaction, having hidden away for weeks, Mare treated like rubbish.

"Norman, you have to move, we're leading them into the compaction," Bear warned him. He didn't want Songbird to risk an encounter, but Songbird wouldn't budge from his spot.

Songbird shook his head. He won't move. He pointed a gun at Bear when he tried to step near him as he wept. "I was going to marry her, John," Songbird told Bear. "We were going to start a family!"

He wept that he planned to marry Mare. They talked about having a family and planned to leave Colony 88 to do it.

"Norman, you have to be strong," Bear tried to reason.

Songbird shook his head and said, "Why, what's the point?"

He slowly pointed the gun towards his head. On his face a look that showed that he's given up on life. Bear tried to tell him he could rebuild his life, but he refused. There's no life without Mare and that's a fact.

Realizing he won't change his mind and he'd shoot at them for trying to stop them. Bear ended up leading Dog and Matt away from him. By the time they reached the large industrial compactor, behind, they heard a distinct gunshot and stopped.

"He was going to kill himself one way or another," Bear concluded.

It's cruel to say, but he's seen things civilians never seen and he's learned a cruel lesson in life. As much as he wanted to help Songbird, he knew he couldn't.

Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver to start the emergency power on the compactor while Dog looked around with Bear for what they'd use.

The compactor moaned as it started to function, slowly it got to speed until the several teeth clasped together rhythmically.

Matt lowered the mouth of the compactor, allowing the Hulk and Rake to fall to their deaths.

With the megaphone, he used it before it broke from the stress of the Sonic Screwdriver, but he knew it's enough because there's thudding noises coming from down the hallway.

"Do you think you can knock them backwards into the compactor?" Matt asked Bear.

Bear held up his shotgun and pumped it, stating, "I can knock them back anywhere."

He pulled Dog behind him as he waited for the Hulk to come through the doorway while Matt kept watch for the Rake.

There's no vents in the compactor because of the rubbish, so it'll have to come from another way inside.

"How deplorably typical," called a voice and the three looked towards the corner of the room to see Dr. Zebra moving towards them. His wheelchair came to a stop. With a button in his hand, he turned off the compactor.

Bear pointed the business end of his shotgun on Dr. Zebra, but he didn't flinch. Demanding he tell them everything, Bear heard Dr. Zebra laugh.

"How could you?" Matt stared at Dr. Zebra.

Dr. Zebra told him simply, "Science."

Bear argued, "You call this science?"

Dr. Zebra told him that science couldn't benefit humanity the way it did without harsh sacrifices. Nobody cared about chimpanzees, mice, rabbits, and so on, but experiment on humans, there's talks of ethics. It's inane to Dr. Zebra that science's held back by the double standard. He noted nobody cared if a few mice die from the experiments or destroyed when the work's done. If women have their makeup and men their cologne, nobody's the wiser. Do some actual work with humans, then suddenly it's unethical.

"We're all animals," Dr. Zebra noted. "Only some of us think we're less than others."

Bear yelled at him and Dr. Zebra laughed. He ordered Dog to neutralize Bear. Bear turned his head to see Dog struggling as she went towards him and grab his shotgun from his hands. Her eyes pleaded with him as she walked away with his shotgun, towards Dr. Zebra.

"You can't escape," Bear shouted at Dr. Zebra.

Dr. Zebra told him to save his breath. He won. When Dog's done killing them, they're going to finish off the rest of the colony. He'll requisition a shuttle and make his merry way off Pluto.

"Why?" Matt mustered as he held up his hands.

Dr. Zebra summed simply as, "Why not?"

Bear pointed at him as he threatened to toss him into the compactor himself.

Dr. Zebra laughed and dissuaded this by having Dog point the shotgun at Matt.

The Hulk stepped through the doorway and went to Dr. Zebra's side. Covered in gunshots, but still standing, the Hulk loomed over Dog and Dr. Zebra.

Uneasily, Matt looked around, he hadn't seen the Rake.

It should've been here as well.

"What did you to do her?" Bear demanded answers.

Dr. Zebra told him that he didn't think to experiment on Dog until Mountain Lion gave him an idea. Bear's dismayed at the claim and demanded proof.

"She hated that you chose Dog over her. I admit, I would've taken her, but I couldn't bear to listen to her screech. I comforted her, you know, telling her that there's always more fish in the sea. Must be the animalistic charm, she _hated_ her," Dr. Zebra told how Mountain Lion confided in him that she's sore that Bear chose Dog over her. So much, she carried that for years after. Dr. Zebra agreed that's much. He got it to spark again and use it.

He would've chosen her as an experiment, but he decided to do two experiments instead of the usual one. He'll experiment on the one and use the other to test his theories.

Using Mountain Lion's jealously, he abducted Dog and experimented on her. He wanted to see what would've happened. As he found, despite Dog's changes, Bear still loved her and wouldn't leave her. He used this against Mountain Lion, since it showed that he still loved Dog. Her subconscious attempts to draw him away have failed and only cemented Bear's love for Dog.

Dr. Zebra grew bored quickly and decided that when he's done with Dog, he'll move on to Mountain Lion. He'll easily blackmail her into doing his bidding.

Bear's dismayed at this ad shook his head. He knew Mountain Lion since they were younger. Despite what happened, she wouldn't go as far as allow this to happen. She would've told him.

"Oh, well, the struggles of love," Dr. Zebra snorted.

He noted that after experimenting on Mountain Lion, he planned to work on Ripley next.

Matt animated with anger as he demanded to know what happened to her. Dr. Zebra told him that Ripley helped him get his medicine and then he helped himself to a new experiment.

"Snap the boy's neck and hold Bear up for Dog," Dr. Zebra ordered them.

He planned to give Matt a quick death. Bear, he wanted to see how long he'll live after a close-range shotgun to the lower abdomen.

The Hulk went towards Matt and he smelled the burnt flesh from the bullets. The holes that scattered around the body, few in the smelter's mask. His face reflected on the visor as the Hulk reached out towards him.

Suddenly, the air around them chilled and there's sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other. Matt turned his head to see the TARDIS materializing before his eyes and the door opening.

"Hey Andre!" shouted Ripley.

The Hulk turned its head and suddenly a harpoon-like syringe catapulted into its chest, sending a large dose of Temazepam straight into its heart. Struggling, the Hulk hobbled backwards until it fell over into the compactor and Ripley told Matt to turn it back on.

Quickly, Matt did just that and within seconds, the compactor reached it's max speed. He didn't see what happened to the Hulk, but he could only imagine.

Ripley came out of the TARDIS and shot Dog with another gun, a smaller syringe hit her in the chest and she collapsed to the ground, dropping the shotgun.

Bear hurried to her side and Dr. Zebra looked up at Ripley as she shot him a glare.

"I hate doctors," Ripley hissed at him.

Dr. Zebra's frightened as he realized that his precious Hulk's dead and glancing over to Dog, he heard her groaning. His work undone. Except, he had one more.

"You forgot something, my dear," Dr. Zebra said triumphally. "I'm no _ordinary_ doctor!"

He called for the Rake to come to him. Shouting at the top of his lungs, he looked around, looking for the Rake. It should've come at an instant.

Amid the compactor grinding whatever's left of the Hulk, there's distinct popping noises. The Rake's arms stretched outward, pulling itself into the room. It's eyes mirrored them as it roared.

"Rake, kill them!" Dr. Zebra ordered it. The Rake moved like a disjointed spider and quickly swiped away the shotgun before Bear could've grabbed it.

Matt attempted to protect Ripley, but the Rake kept him firm in his place. The Rake went towards Ripley and loomed over her. It stared into her eyes as she stared into it.

It chittered before moving towards Dr. Zebra.

Dr. Zebra ordered it to kill Matt and the others, but the Rake wouldn't heed. It went after him and grabbed him.

Hoisting him the Rake carried him towards the compactor as it chittered. Dr. Zebra tried to control the Rake, but it wouldn't listen.

It dangled him over the mouth of the compactor as it chittered and dropped the old man into the waiting mauls of the compactor.

None of them heard his screams because of the sounds from the compactor were loud enough to deafen them.

The Rake looked over to Ripley and the others. It chittered before it climbed into the compactor by itself.

Mystified, Matt hurried towards Ripley to check on her and they looked at the compactor as it loudly churned the bodies of the Hulk, Rake, and Dr. Zebra.

"Are you alright?" Matt touched Ripley. Ripley nodded and he handed back her cane and she thanked him. She'd use the IV cart to get herself back to the TARDIS and used it to work on a way to kill the Hulk.

It surprised her that the Rake didn't kill her twice, now, and instead turned on Dr. Zebra. Matt theorized that it still has memories of it's former life and remembered Dr. Zebra. Despite it's monstrous transformation, it still had bits of human in it.

Matt and Ripley checked on Dog and she coughed, verbally, before hoarsely saying, "John?"

Bear smiled as he caressed her, saying, "It's okay, it's over now."

Bear helped Dog up and walked with Matt and Ripley into the TARDIS where Matt transported them to the EP where Dr. Woodchuck assisted with Dog.

Karen immediately hugged Ripley as she looked on in shock.

The four regrouped and discussed what happened, as they did, the shuttles came and everyone got on them. The four returned to the TARDI and followed the shuttles to New Haven on Charon. There, the colonists separated and gave their stories to awaiting investigators. Dog's sent to the hospital with Bear at her side.

The overview came at the end of the day what happened on Colony 88.

Twelve people died. Their bodies would've been collected and readied for burial. The families have been notified of their deaths and given details on the burial.

Songbird committed suicide out of grief about what happened to Mare. Unable to find a reason to live, already having a breakdown, he decided it was the only course of option for him.

Dr. Zebra's crimes haven't gone unnoticed and the colony board planned to open up an official investigation on his doings. He might've died but they wanted to dispose his work and find out how many people he's hurt.

Bison spoke with Ripley, briefly.

"Man, I thought you was killed!" Bison's relieved to see Ripley again, alive. Ripley told him she's had better days and thanked him for saving Karen and Arthur.

"Ah well, it's the least I can do," Bison gestured.

He asked if she's going back to Colony 78. Ripley admitted she wasn't and instead leaving for home. Bison wanted to know where so he could visit her, but Ripley told him it's rather far and he wouldn't like it so much. He's a country boy and the city life would've made him mad.

"Well, don't be a stranger, Imma probably heading back to Montana after this," Bison told her that he planned to leave the program. He had his fill of colonies for one life. Planning on returning home, he'll work on opening his own garage.

"Hey, maybe you'll be one of my customers," Bison smiled.

Ripley told him if she was ever in Montana and needed a tune-up, she'll go to him.

Elsehwere…

Dog somewhat recovered and with Dr. Woodchuck and Dr. Beaver, the syringe Ripley shot her with safely removed. She's going to be fine for the most part, it won't take long for her to heal.

Mountain Lion confessed and said that Dr. Zebra's talked to her about her problems. She didn't think much of him to do the things he did. She profusely apologized to Bear about her actions. Bear forgave her and so did Dog.

Dog's somewhat able to speak now and she told them the grizzly details about what happened. She was working when the Hulk came from behind and knocked her unconscious. When she woke up strapped to the operation table Dr. Zebra promptly experimented on her.

She discussed things privately between Bear and Mountain Lion, when she finished, she asked for Ripley.

Ripley went to her as she sat on the hospital bed.

"How're you doing?" Ripley asked her.

Dog responded back, hoarse, "I had better days."

Ripley asked why she wanted to see her and Dog told her.

"It's weird, I could hear myself and him speak, but you couldn't hear us," Dog told her about her experience. She wasn't mute in the way they thought. To her, she spoke clear as day, but apparently Bear and the other colonists didn't hear her. Disturbingly, she heard the Rake as the Rake heard her.

"It talked?" Ripley's bemused at this as Dog nodded.

She affirmed the Rake spoke, but not in the sense that made sense.

Ripley gestured as she asked what it said to her before it committed suicide and Dog replied, "Death."

Confused, Ripley shifted in her spot as she inquired what that meant. Dog shrugged as she said that the Rake spoke in broken English, but she affirmed that he said to Ripley that word. She didn't know what he meant by that; they weren't talking to each other.

Ripley's taken aback, but that's what Dog said and she nodded. She told her to get better and she bid her farewell.

Meeting up with Bear and the others. Bear thanked Matt profusely for his help and Matt gestured he didn't do it alone and he's just glad to help. Alas, he wished he prevented what happened to Condor and the others.

"What happened, happened, but you saved my wife from a hellish existence," Bear shook Matt's hand. Matt smiled as he pointed at Ripley, saying it was her doing.

Bear shook her hand and thanked her profusely.

Ripley waved her hand and said she's happy to help.

Seeing them off, Bear watched as the TARDIS disappeared before his very eyes.

Returning to the Odds & Ends, the four stepped out of the TARDIS and sat around, allowing the adrenaline to dissipate. "Dear god," Arthur rubbed his eyes. "Why do we always get these types?"

He hated the TARDIS sending them to dangerous situations and having them fix problems with the threat of death or worse. Matt told him that's the way of the Doctor. He couldn't pick and choose where the TARDIS took him.

Ripley asked if they're okay and they nodded. She sighed as she realized that she now didn't have any Temazepam and back to square one. Shaking her head, she saw them off.

Matt was the last one to leave and he talked to her.

"You sure you're alright?" Matt asked her.

Ripley nods. She told him, "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Seeing the look in his eyes she shook her head. "Matt, you have a date," she pushed him towards the door. "No one likes a late date."

Matt dug his feet in as she pushed him in front of the door and turned around. There's no joking, nothing, as he asked, "What aren't you telling me?"

Ripley opened the door for him as she deflected his question by saying that there's a ticket on his beetle and his eyes moved to see a meter maid walking away from it. He hurried out of the shop to flag down the meter maid to talk to her and Ripley closed the door.

Locking it, she turned off the lights and went upstairs to her flat. Feeling slightly hungry, she dug around her kitchen and made a small meal. When done, she readied for bed and tried to sleep.

Waking up a short while later, she heard a noise in her kitchen and got up. Hobbling out of her room, she went towards her kitchen. For some reason, there's things on her table that weren't there before. Strangely she felt compelled to go near the kitchen table.

She sat at the kitchen table and looked down at the assorted items on it. To her right, there's the P911 and on the left, the hourglass with all the purple sand collected at the bottom.

Looking up, he was right there as he took a seat across from her, a hand under his chin. He told her, "Times up, Ripley!"

Hypnotically, Ripley reached for the P911 and cocked it, she held it to her head and watched him laugh. Her finger hesitantly wrapped around the trigger as he beckoned her to do it.

She stalled and he vanished before her very eyes and reappeared instantly behind her, his white finger rested on hers. He lowered his head for her to see his white face and no eyes. "Time to go!" he said to her.

He pushed on her finger and it in turn pushed on the trigger.

Ripley shot herself at the kitchen table.

The nightmare ended and Ripley's eyes fluttered open as she pushed herself up from the bed, holding her heart.

The End


	131. The Outworld Pt 1

As the mantra goes, another day, another sale, at the Odds & Ends. It's been exactly two months since the Colony 88 incident. In the span of time, Matt settled on Jenna and started dating her. Karen and Arthur narrowed their plans for the wedding after long talks and over drinks. They'll have a normal wedding with their friends and family and leave for their honeymoon on Mars. The plan would've been for them to drink at B'eemix's bar and enjoy their time out in the red sun before enjoying the fire dancers' performance before turning in at their rented adobe.

Karen and Arthur weren't around much. Arthur's close to finishing his first draft of his new novel while Karen's hard at work, working at a police officer.

Ripley, well, one could guess how she fares these days.

"Huh, I never knew they looked like this," Jenna commented on a radio she picked up while looking around the Odds & Ends. She wanted to find something for a co-worker's upcoming birthday and he was interested in antiques. Of course, she went to the one place she could've easily find what she looked for.

Ripley affirmed that at one point, radios weren't slick and small, they were enclosed in varnished woods, components built into the wood, but surprisingly hardy compared to their newer counterparts despite the wooden enclosure.

Setting the radio back down, Jenna's hazel eyes glimpsed around the shop and stopped on the vinyl collection that Ripley and Matt sorted sometime ago. She carefully looked through them and picked out four that weren't available on newer formats. She held them gingerly in her carmine sleeved arms as she went around the shop.

It's been a few weeks since Ripley met Jenna proper. Jenna already met Karen and Arthur, but not Ripley.

Matt braved that day when he brought Jenna into the shop on that fateful day.

Ripley had a respite response, she barely registered Jenna until she turned her head to face her after stacking boxes near the wall. Jenna, cheerfully, talked to Ripley, but Ripley didn't have much to say to her. Not even a threat. She mostly let Jenna and Matt talk and only spoke when they needed her answers. Other than that, she barely talked to Jenna.

Compared to Dana when she fiercely made it known firsthand the consequences of breaking Matt's heart, Ripley barely noticed nor cared at all that Jenna was there.

It was like something was on her mind. Periodically, Ripley forgot Matt was even in the shop with her. She'd spend hours in her own little world before she remembered he's there and asked why he's still at the shop. She apologized, but the way she apologized the few times it happened, it's almost out of character. She sounded sincere, but almost like she wasn't herself.

This time, it's taken over, but Ripley's stubbornness refused help from Matt once again and no matter how much they've argued since Jenna met Ripley, she won't tell him. It's like she intentionally does it, but Matt doesn't know why.

"Oh, I love this!" Jenna pointed at the wolf statue sitting on the back wall. She asked questions about the statue and Ripley answered them all. Jenna wanted the statue for someone else's birthday coming up in the next month and if she didn't get it now, likely someone would've bought it.

Sitting the vinyls on the counter, Jenna grabbed the statue off the shelf and carried it over, sitting it on the counter next to the stack of vinyls.

Jenna enjoyed everything in the shop, she would've bought more if not for her limited funds. She settled on the vinyls, the wolf statue, and some CDs for herself, and paid the amount in full. Ripley grabbed the change from the till, but the coins spilled on the ground and she apologized profusely for it before awkwardly kneeling and picking them up.

Jenna tried telling her it was fine, accidents happened, but Ripley mindlessly collected the coins and stood up, handing them to her.

With the change, Jenna pocketed them and grabbed the box.

"I know someone would've loved to come in here one day and poke around," Jenna tried to strike up a conversation with Ripley.

Ripley looked at her as she stood motionless behind the counter.

She stiltedly replied, "Really?"

Jenna nods and tells her that in her own opinion, he looked cute, and Ripley shook her head at Jenna's comment. Instantly, she knew what Jenna was trying to do.

"Oh! D-don't worry about me!" Ripley awkwardly smiled. Her awkward smile only lasted for a few seconds before she told Jenna, "I-I'm just a shopkeeper."

Jenna noticed something off with Ripley, but Ripley waved her hand and told her that's she _fine_. Looking into her dark eyes, Jenna could've sworn that she saw a dim gleam of hidden emotion behind Ripley's eyes.

With her box, Jenna walked towards the door and Matt stepped in with a bag of food and a cardboard with two drinks he picked up from a local restaurant. "Oh hey, you," Jenna smiled. Matt smiled back as he asked if she found everything she needed. Jenna nodded, her short chocolate hair bobbed up and down as she replied that she's got the next birthday present covered.

"See you at my place, tonight?" Jenna inquired if Matt planned to come by her place after work and Matt pondered before looking over to Ripley. Ripley replied, "I'm closing around six."

Matt replied to Jenna's question that he'll see her, then.

They shared a kiss as Ripley turned her head away from them to grab something from under the counter.

Matt watched Jenna leave before closing the door and sitting the bag of food on the counter next to the drinks. He pulled out two styrofoam boxes, marked in black lettering the contents and sat them side by side as he tossed the bag in the recycling bin.

Ripley noticed the boxes and drinks. She explicitly told Matt she didn't want anything just before he left to get food for himself. Looking up, Matt looked at her. She reminded him, "I didn't want anything."

Matt pointed out that she started skipping lunch outright now and he's only trying to help.

"You don't have to," Ripley shook her head at his attempt. "I'm fine!"

She noticed the worry in his tone of voice as he asked, "Rip, is everything okay?"

Ripley barely mustered energy to snap at him and she told him stiltedly that he didn't have to worry about her. In fact, he _shouldn't_ worry about her. "You have your own life to worry about," Ripley mustered. "You deserve to be happy."

She didn't want him fretting about her anymore.

While she appreciated that he cared, she didn't want him to waste time with her. She wanted him to live his life. To her, he can't live his life worrying about her.

"Rip, don't you trust me?" Matt attempted to appeal to her. They knew each other enough, at least, Ripley knew him enough that she should've trusted him to talk about things that bothered her.

Ripley's taken aback by this and asserted she _does_ trust Matt. Matt then asked, "Then, why don't you talk to me?"

Flustered, Ripley refused to talk about it further.

Matt didn't push. Instead, he only asked if she at least eat _some_ of the food he brought her. "I'm not hungry," Ripley told him. Matt frowned as he gently asked, "At least try, for me?"

Looked down at the curry that Matt bought her, next to the tea, Ripley frowned. She really didn't have much of an appetite these days. She barely remembered to eat breakfast this morning. Glimpsing at Matt who stared at her, he couldn't hold back his worry for her, and she mustered bare minimum strength to tell him, she'll try to eat _some_ of the curry.

Her demeanor changed slowly when they heard the phone in the TARDIS going off. Turning the sign around saying they're on lunch, Ripley went with Matt into the backroom and Matt opened the hidden door to the phone and held the receiver to his ears. She heard a familiar voice, _pleading_ with him to help her.

It's Mallory and she's in distress. She begged him to come to the Ebb Medical Facility. The phone call ended as quickly as it arrived and Matt hung up the phone, concerned.

"Mallory's in trouble," he told Ripley as she grew agitated at the sound of Mallory's name and the sound of Mallory's voice.

For a moment, her attitude changed to reflect her disdain for Mallory and she seethed at the _thought_ they help someone like her. It's the only time she seemed almost normal.

Ripley stated that she's probably planned another one of her tricks and planned to use her teasing him as being a heartthrob to excite a response. She has him in her palms. Matt denied this, but Ripley went through a laundry list of all the things Mallory done to him. Most notably, she used his kind spirit for her own use and if not for Ripley keeping him in line, he would've been in more trouble.

"I don't think she's pulling a fast one. I really think she's in trouble," Matt thought Mallory sounded genuinely distressed. While she's been nothing but trouble in the past, she's never done something like this before. Thief or not, there's somethings she wouldn't do.

Ripley retorted that there's a first time for everything.

"Maybe we should check it, just to be sure," Matt wanted to check on Mallory. For all the things she done, she deserved help like everyone else. Ripley sharply disagreed and said, "She got herself into that mess, she can get herself out of it."

She saw Matt put on his puppy eyes and grew frustrated with him. With her hand, she opened the door into the TARDIS and told him the moment Mallory starts something, she's making Matt stay late at the shop as punishment.

Matt walked into the TARDIS with Ripley following behind him and closing the door.

Walking up to the console, Matt pulled on a lever.

The air around them changed and the sounds of metal sheets rubbed against each other as the TARDIS dematerialized from the backroom and reappeared in the waiting room of the Ebb Medical Facility.

Stepping out, Matt glimpsed around as Ripley promptly locked the TARDIS and tucked the key away for safekeeping.

They walked towards the main area and noticed nobody around. An eerily silence deafened the rooms they investigated, and it continued as they walked throughout the facility. "This is supposed to been a medical facility of some sort," Matt determined from the phone call Mallory sent him. She said it was a new-age facility where treatment guaranteed to improve life expectancy. As for why she came here, she never really said, but often she never said anything about her heists. Ripley muttered several things under her breath, Matt could tell she mocked Mallory, and frowned.

Matt located the front desk and looked at the paperwork sitting on it, Ebb Medical Facility. Established in 2130, the facility aimed to improve quality of treatment and health for patients that enroll in its care. It had a staff of 45,000 and counting, all qualified, and a patented technology called A.I.D or AID, Artificial Intelligent Doctor. The world's first AI doctor, capable of making decisions faster than organic doctors make, capable of performing surgery that would otherwise be impossible. It also served as testing grounds for newer technology.

"So, she's stealing medical equipment, now?" Ripley suggested being the reasoning Mallory was here. A patented technology no one had and only one place in the entire universe at large owned it, Mallory wasn't too far behind, she loved herself some expensive toys.

Matt didn't believe Mallory would've stooped to stealing medical equipment, but Ripley flatly told him she had a bridge to sell him. She believed that Mallory would've stolen the building if she could.

"I don't see her," Matt murmured as he looked around. Usually Mallory would've popped up to surprise them, but she hadn't. Ripley replied that she's probably preparing to spring a trap. Just in case, Ripley made sure Mallory couldn't steal the key from her again. She didn't want Matt to have the key in fear Mallory would've used her womanly charms on him.

Matt protested and Ripley reminded him that she knows him. "You say you're not, but you _are_ ," Ripley flatly told him. Pointing at her, Matt asked what were they supposed to do if they needed to go back to the TARDIS.  
Ripley assured him that they'll enter the TARDIS just fine. She only wanted to keep Mallory from trying to pull a fast one.

The duo searched for her, but they hadn't found her.

In fact, they haven't seen anyone in the building since they arrived. There were signs of people there at some point, but it looked there weren't people for a while.

"What did she do this time?" Ripley gritted her teeth.

It's astounding that Mallory's willing to steal equipment from a medical facility. Ripley wondered how well Mallory's husband took to the news, if she still even _had_ a husband.

Matt didn't know himself, but he worried.

Continuing to search, none of them found Mallory.

Frowning, Matt wondered if this indeed was one of Mallory's tricks. He didn't see anything indicating Mallory's presence.

Walking into a room, Matt glanced around. It's one of the doctors' offices. He noticed someone slumped at his desk and went towards them. Standing behind him, Matt called out, but he didn't respond. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Matt shook the doctor, only for the doctor to fall to the side, limp.

His head tilted back for Matt to see; he had no eyes!

"Ripley!" Matt cried out as he turned and ran out of the office. He looked around, but didn't see Ripley.

He rushed around the rooms and hallways, but he didn't see Ripley. "Ripley!" Matt shouted. She never responded. Panicking, he continued to run around looking for, but she never appeared.

Nearly jumping in the air, he met with a disheveled Mallory.

She asked him, "Where is she?"

Matt didn't respond and she shouted again, "Where _is_ she?"

Telling her that he didn't know, Matt watched Mallory panic as she informed him that she's in danger and for him to follow her.

With no other choice, Matt followed Mallory through the doorways with exposed controllers. Mallory sabotaged them so they'd never lock and close, because of the reason Matt so learned.

Going into an office, Matt saw a Silurian sitting in the chair in front of a large console with several monitors. Her tired fingers tapped vigorously against the keys as she inputted multiple lines of coding.

"Mallory, what's going on?" Matt demanded to know.

Mallory turned her head as she informed him that there's a rogue AI running loose and started taking lives of patients.

"Ms. Malloy, why's Pod 42 active?" Liz inquired as she realized one of the pods became active suddenly.

Eyes wide and both Mallory and Matt ran behind the Silurian as she typed on the keyboard, showing that Pod 42's prepped for use.

"Liza, can you stall it?" Mallory panicked as she asked Liza to try to stall the AI.

Liza frantically typed on the computer, numerous strains of codes, but nothing worked. Everything she did did nothing to shut down the AID, and it became apparent that the failsafe didn't work.

Matt saw one of the screens light up and vitals appeared on it. He panicked as he realized who the vitals belonged to and demanded to know what happened in the facility.

Mallory told how everything happened.

Admittedly, she never wanted to come to a medical facility. She never liked doctors, a shared settlement with Ripley. In fact, she would've forgo them completely if not for Liza begging for help.

She came to Liza's aid, but found it beyond her help.

It started as a normal day, everyone went on their daily business. Suddenly, the AID starting acting erratically. At first, the administrator thought it glitched and attempted to have it reset. The reset command didn't work. Automatic shutdown command wouldn't work.

Trying to shut it down only made it react negatively. The patients escaped with their lives, but the doctors that didn't escape their pods, weren't lucky. The ones that survived, the AID got to them one way or another.

Liza called on Mallory because she wasn't daunted by any task and the two were good friends. When Mallory couldn't solve it, she called for help from the only man who she knew would've figured it out.

The AID broke free from the programming and now ran freely through the servers in the medical facility. It's hacked the cameras and motion detectors, nowhere they go is safe, and it appears it began its procedures on Ripley.

Thinking, Matt wanted to use his Sonic Screwdriver to override the AID, but Mallory talked him out of it. She tried similar and almost killed herself by doing it.

"Then I'll brute force my way into the TARDIS!" Matt shouted as he marched out of the control room only to dive back in when there's a red laser pointing at him.

Matt flinched and barely had time to react when Liza gasped.

"Oh god," Liza saw the line of command coming from the AID, it's connected Ripley's consciousnesses to their VR program meant for trauma and therapy. With her consciousness distracted, it'll subject her to the surgery portion.

Called the Outworld, every Outworld akin to a blank canvas, patients' subconsciously influenced the world to their liking and often it reflected their deepest desires and whims. It could reflect the real world or a fantasy the patients' have, a way to cope with severe trauma. It also allowed therapeutic sessions that had higher success rates than normal sessions.

Originally, patients in the VR program could make their experience to their liking, part of the therapy and rehabilitation, but their appointed doctor made sure to keep control over the proceedings.

With the AID running free and vicious, it assumed all control and now can do whatever it wants to the VR world. Including, influencing it to cause harm to patients and even manipulating their own conscious against them.

"I can't stop it," Liza raised her hands as she turned away from the console. "It's blocked my commands, I can't turn it off, and it's starting Outworld!"

Mallory's eyes widened as she realized the implication of Ripley trapped in the Outworld.

Matt asked her, "What's it going to do?"

Frightened, Mallory already had ideas what the rogue AI planned to do to Ripley.

"If she's lucky, it'll kill her with a shock to her brain. If she's not," Mallory trailed as she touched her mouth. "…It'll play with her before it kills her!"

Matt grabbed his head as he paced around the control room. His heart started beating against his chest. From what the duo told him, the AID will either kill her outright or torment her before it does, he didn't know which was worst and he didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Is there _anything_ you can do?" Matt gestured towards them.

Liza turned back to the console and rapidly typed commands that came to mind. She frowned, as she replied, "No, it assumed all administrative control. I can't stop it."

"Well for god's sake, don't you have a manual shutdown?" Matt gestured.

Mallory grabbed his arm and tugged him towards a corner.  
"We've been trying for the last fifteen hours before you came here, we've exhausted our options," she told him. "We _can't_ stop it."

Arguing that they could've set explosives, Mallory warned that the AID's been locking down sections of the facility, keeping them away from the server rooms and other important areas.

Matt panicked more, as far as the duo knew; they had nothing to stop the AID. With it monitoring them always, it can easily kill them if it felt like it, but only after it finished with Ripley.

Liza stood up from her chair and proceeded to turn on the monitors above the console, one monitor had an EKG screen and another showed heavy static. "It's her vitals," Liza pointed at the EKG screen. "So far it's showing she's alright for the most part."

Matt's eyes darted everywhere as he panicked. They fell on a screen with static, seemingly out of place for a modern facility.

"And what's that screen for?" Matt pointed to the one with heavy static.

Glancing up, Liza explained that the screen showed the Outworld. Doctors used it to "peek' into a patient's Outworld experience externally without having to plug themselves in through the Pods.

Liza twisted the knobs until the static dissipated and for a moment, it showed an outline of buildings.

"It's a town," Liza blinked as she stared at the curious scene. "Her conscious must've influenced the Outworld."

Looking up, Matt narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't look like any town we've been," Matt mused. He tried to look at the buildings but he couldn't see their names. It was empty, silent, and nothing there, and Liza stated that often patients would remember their fondest places and it influenced the Outworld. With the AID loose, it would've turned their fondest places into hellish nightmares.

"I can try to shift the angle," Liza offered, Matt nodded, and she turned another knob that showed the outskirts of the town. A broken-down sign board showed the name, "Belford" written with the population showing only as '1'.

"Belford," Matt blinked. He didn't know any towns called Belford much less Ripley talking about it, though she hardly talked about her hometown. Or anything about herself, for that matter, as Matt remembered.

"Um, let's try another angle," Liza turned the knob again and the screen shifted to another area of the town. Heavy static started covering the screen as four shadows walked the street, they were small and they moved at the same time.

Matt glanced up to the EKG screen and it showed Ripley remained fine, but he bit down on his lip as he questioned how long that would be until it kills her.

Liza tried one more angle and the static gotten worse as it showed the interior of a rundown store with a large table, none of them could make it out, but there was a group of people sitting around it.

The static took over the screen completely and Liza couldn't switch screens anymore. The AID blocked her from attempting to bypass it, the only screen showing, the EKG screen, was the one thing it let them see.

Matt crossed his arms; he didn't know what any of the angles meant, the town, or the significance it had with Ripley. He cursed that she never told him anything about herself and now he had nothing to use to aid her. He couldn't use his Sonic Screwdriver or return to the TARDIS.

"Matt," Mallory lightly touched his shoulder. "I know I've done nothing but put you in harms way, always tried stealing from you, and made you a fool. I never wanted this to happen. I may have gotten you into trouble, but I _never_ would let it get this far. You may not believe me and that's fine. What I know now is, I'm not leaving without her. That's a promise I'm keeping, this time."

Her tone soft and her eyes showed her as genuine. She wasn't leaving them stranded this time, she was going to help Matt free Ripley, destroy the AID, and escape all together. A rare occurrence for Mallory, but even she had to have standards. Few like her never do and it was her intention of being a Femme Thief.

"We still have time," Liza brought up as they looked towards her. She gestured, "Even if it doesn't abide by its programming, it still follows its schedule."

The schedule included diagnosis, treatment plans, surgery plans, surgery, and post-surgery treatment, and the AID often killed its victims around the surgery portion. Within a couple of hours, Ripley will die, given how sadistic the AID is.

"How do we know it won't kill her before then?" Matt pointed out. If anything, the AID will kill her whenever it saw fit, surgery, or no surgery, and it proved not to follow its scheduling completely.

Liza shirked in her spot, but Mallory pointed out, as far as they knew, it was enough to go by. They had limited time before then and they needed to work out a plan to override the AID's administrative permissions and commence the shutdown command.

"If it's distracted with her, we might have a chance," Mallory suggested to Liza who crossed her arms. She pondered a she suggested, "I can try to reroute some of our computers to a different server outside the facility. If I can, I can ping the mainframe and have it sent the commands. Even the AID can't stop it in transit."

"Until then…?" Matt gestured as he looked up to the monitor with the static. Briefly, he saw a shape appearing from the left walking across the screen. The limp caught his attention as he realized it was Ripley walking. He ran to the console with his eyes glued on the screen he overheard Liza, "We just-just have to pray."

Ripley walked slowly across the screen, she briefly stopped and looked around, Matt could see her moving her mouth, but he couldn't understand her. She turned her head towards the angle the screen pointed and he could see her confused and worried. She continued walking until she disappeared off the screen and he stepped back from the console.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked Liza.

Liza pondered and said that part of the therapy, the appointed doctor would use a special phone to contact the person in their Outworld, it was to guide them and walk them through it. She didn't know if it'd do him any good with the AID, but he wanted to try to call her.

Liza pulled out the special phone and Matt grabbed it; he raised the receiver to his ear as he heard static on the other end. Briefly, he heard a voice, "…Matt…?"

"Ripley!" Matt called to her. He tried warning her but it didn't do any good, the static made it impossible for the other to hear and he heard the click that indicated that Ripley or the AID hung up on him.

He wanted to try again, but Liza advised him not doing it again so soon, Ripley might not answer him and the AID very well could easily cut them off whenever it wanted.

Matt held the receiver in his hand as he stared up at the screen that returned to static. The EKG continued to show her as fine and Mallory led him away from the screen to speak with him more.


	132. The Outworld Pt 2

Ripley jumped up as she held her heart and gasped for breath. Sweat rolled down her face as she looked around. She was in a rundown diner, looking down, she passed out in the booth. Pushing out of the booth she retrieved her cane and looked around. Calling out to them, Ripley looked for Matt and the others. She didn't find them in the diner and went outside to check for them and the TARDIS.

It's extremely foggy outside, Ripley hardly saw anything in front of her as she called out to the others. Nobody responded and she couldn't find the TARDIS.

Knowing that they wouldn't leave her behind, especially in a rundown diner, Ripley thought something might've happened. She couldn't remember anything beyond waking up in the diner.

"Okay, keep calm, maybe they're just down the road?" Ripley tried to keep herself calm, tried. She hobbled down the road, the fog thick, and she narrowed her eyes trying to search for the others. Repeatedly she called out to them, but they didn't answer her.

"Where are they?" Ripley murmured under her breathe. She would've heard Matt and the others by now and she grew worried about them. "Why can't I remember anything?"

Afraid something happened, Ripley hurried down the road, trying to look for them. She called out to them multiple times, but none of them responded, and she panicked. "Don't panic, they should be around here, somewhere," she tried telling herself as she looked around. "I'll find them, I'll yell at them, and I'm going to hug them!"

Pressing on, the more she walked, the more broken the road became, as if it hadn't received maintenance in a long time. She continued to walk until she neared a familiar bridge and there's a piercing sound coming from it.

"Matt?" Ripley hurried over to the bridge and stopped when she saw an abandoned radio, resting at her feet. Picking it up, she tried using it, but it appeared broken.

Ripley would've left it, but worried about the others, she decided to keep it, just in case she can use it.

Moving onward, Ripley went across the bridge. Long, wide, hundreds of years old, and the fog covered the river that passed under it. Ripley continued to call out for the others, but again, they didn't answer her.

"How long was I out?" Ripley rubbed her head. "Did something happen to them?"

Worried, she hobbled quickly, trying to make it across the bridge. At the end, she stopped when she noticed a sign in the distance, obscured by the fog. Using it as a land marker, Ripley hobbled towards it, as the fog disperses, she froze in spot as she saw the name.

"Belford," Ripley whispered. She knew exactly where she was. Thinking they've gone there, Ripley hobbled onward, while doing so she looked around. It never gotten this foggy before, not in the history of Ripley's existence. There's times when it was foggy, but not this bad.

Looking up to the skies above, Ripley couldn't see anything, not even the sun, it's a monotonous grey sky. Overcast wasn't uncommon, but it usually cleared up by then.

Ripley followed the only road to Belford, as she did, she noticed things falling from the sky and stopped. Looking to her coat, she saw grey snow touching her coat. Touching it, it left a grey watery mark on her hand. It smelled like ash, the snow, and Ripley worried.

Thinking something happened, Ripley followed the road to Belford until she got to a corner. Looking around, she called out to the others, but they didn't answer her, still. She tried to think of places they could've gone and looked around until she looked to the road. Long blood marks went around the corner and she froze. "Oh no," she whispered. She slowly bent down and touch the blood marks in the road. It's fresh and did nothing but unsettled Ripley. "Please, tell me you're okay," she whispered. "Please, tell me you're safe."

Ripley followed the blood until it disappeared and she stood in the middle of the intersection, when she heard noises coming from her pocket. She pulled out the radio and heard something coming through. Fiddling with the sliders, she heard brief murmurs until she adjusted the volume.

On the radio, Ripley heard a distorted voice. It was not Matt or the others, someone else, and amid the static, said _"…El… …You… …Us… …Why… WHY…?_ "

Ripley attempted to call out to the voice on the radio, but no one responded and all she heard was static that echoed throughout the empty street.

Frowning, Ripley shoved the radio in her coat pocket and carried on. She kept calling out to Matt and the others, but no one responded and she never found them. The silence of the town deafened her; the grey snow didn't even make any noise when it reached the ground, silent, and disappeared as quickly as it appeared before Ripley got a good look.

Ripley tried to find her friends, but it was as though they disappeared. She couldn't find the TARDIS, no matter how hard she looked, and she couldn't find her way back to where it was.

No matter how much she tried to go back the way she came, she found herself right where she was originally. She could try to hobble quickly, but it wouldn't matter, she would end up where she walked before. Even if she went around different corners, it didn't work. It was as though an unseen force wanted her to continue the set path it laid out for her and would not allow her to detract from it.

Against herself, Ripley had no other choice but to follow the road onward, once more she called out to her friends, hoping they would respond.

Nervous, Ripley looked around towards the boarded-up buildings she come across and noticed that they started to change before her very eyes. At first, these were places she never been, but the more she glimpsed at them, they started turning into completely different buildings. Horrifically, they started to look… familiar.

Everywhere she looked, the buildings, though now rundown in appearance, all looked familiar to her, and her anxiety skyrocketed. The names of the roads she walked, names she knew. Roads that she walked on previously, started changing as well; it was as though the town started transforming before her very eyes.  
Frightened, Ripley attempted to hobble to a store, when she grasped the handle, it wouldn't budge. No matter how much force she used, the door never budged and she moved on onto another store. This time, it opened effortlessly, and Ripley hobbled quickly inside.

She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself, she tried to rationalize what she seen, and what it meant. As she took, deep breaths, she started looking around the store she entered and chills went down her spine. She knew where she was, it looked the same as she remembered, right down to the display!

She felt her heart beating and held her chest; she looked around at the sight and carefully walked through the store. Everything was there, the books, the hats, the albums, and the display she set up at the window.

Grimacing, Ripley noticed the state of the display. Gathered around a large table in front of the window of the store were posable skeletons wearing clothes. The skeletons, all wore different costumes, posed differently, and one sat in the middle, disturbed Ripley. It wore a black suit and had a black curly wig glued on top, next to it on its left, a foreboding skeleton in a purple suit stood next to it, wielding a large knife. The other skeletons were in shock, the middle skeleton had its head tilted in a 30-degree angle, as if it taken by surprised at this. The only one that remained eerily calm sat quietly, wearing a blue suit.

Ripley knew who the skeletons represented and the horrible feeling started coming over her again and she ended up hobbling away from the display, hoping to avoid vomiting as the phantom smells made their way back to her.

She made her way to the counter and tried finding a telephone, hoping to call out to someone. Right where it always been, she dragged the telephone from its spot and dialed multiple numbers, but nothing happened. All she heard on the other end was static and she ended up dropping the telephone to the ground in distress.

On her mind, she worried about them. They haven't found her and she didn't find anything that pointed her to their location.

Frustrated, Ripley exhaled, "Where are they?"

Glimpsing around the store, Ripley spotted the torchlights she kept behind the counter and grabbed one and several batteries. Hoping, that she could find her way as it looked like it was getting darker outside.

She nearly jumped when she saw a shadowy figure walking down the street adjacent to the store when she looked up and rushed to follow it. She called out to the shadowy figure, hoping it been one of the others, but the shadowy figure never responded despite her shouting.

The shadowy figure seemingly disappeared and left Ripley in the middle of a three way.

Afraid, Ripley tried calling out once more, but no one responded.

"Please be alright," Ripley murmured, as she looked around, hoping for one of them showing up.

A pit formed in her stomach as she continued to walk the lonely streets, amid the grey snow flurrying around her.

It was getting darker out, she barely could see through the darkness even with the torchlight pointed towards it. She attempted to call out to Matt and the others once more, but again, no one responded.

The roads, familiar, she continued to walk down them, they were like how she remembered them. This time, empty, and lifeless, she looked for any signs of anyone, but it seemed like she was the only person here.

Ripley stumbled around and stopped when light from her torchlight pointed down and there were footsteps in the barely visible snow pile. It wasn't her footprints and they looked smaller than hers. "Karen?" Ripley called out as she followed the footprints.

Hobbling as she struggled to catch up, Ripley exhaled sharply as she followed the footprints until she came across a familiar place.

"Berkley?" Ripley tilted her head at the private school. She hadn't seen it in years, the last time she been to it, she was there for a graduation with her friends. It looked as it did the last time, she saw it, so long ago.

Glimpsing up to the large panel windows, Ripley froze as she saw someone walking down the hallway. It looked like a woman and Ripley instantly hobbled towards the front doors of the school and forced them open. Inside, the school had an off feeling about it, it had a presence that Ripley never felt before and it felt like someone was watching her.

With her torchlight, Ripley hobbled through the hallways hoping to catch up to the woman. She hoped, it was indeed Karen, and that she'd know where Matt and Arthur went.

She hurried and noticed that her attempts to catch up hampered by jammed doors. Doors that had no reason of being locked were, and others no matter how much she tried forcing them open, weren't opening. Even Ripley's "trick" didn't seem to work, as much as she grasped the door knobs and tried it, she didn't even feel the fatigue from using it.

With no way of opening them, Ripley ended up making mental notes of the doors that wouldn't open and moved on. Substantially, a lot seemed incapable of opening, and the numbers grew that its surprised Ripley when a door to a classroom opened.

There was a giant chalkboard at the center of the classroom, rows of desks lined neatly facing it. The windows permanently shuttered, the classroom blackened by this, Ripley relied heavily on the torchlight to guide her through the perfectly lined classroom. She flashed light on the chalkboard and saw writing. Cautiously, she walked towards the chalkboard and studied the writing. It read as such:

TO SOME I AM **PRETTY** ,

TO OTHERS I AM **CREEPY** ,

 **YOU** WERE LIKE ME ONCE,

WHAT **AM** I?

Under the writing, there was a nondescript bar stool. It didn't move even when Ripley accidentally touched it. It seemed important to the writing and Ripley made note of it and the writing. She wasn't sure what the correlation was or if it had any bearing to what was going on. There wasn't anything else in the classroom for her to look through, she ended up hobbling out of the classroom and went down the hallway, checking doors as she done so before. More locked or jammed, until she came across a door that opened into the library.

The library had two stories and in the centre were two suits of armor with the school emblem on the shields. Ripley flashed the torchlight around the library and hobbled towards the counter. On the counter, books stacked high, dust covered them entirely, and appeared to haven't moved in ages. Near the books, a small greased stain key sat on the desk calendar, when Ripley picked it up it had a tag on it. It read "Janitor's Closet #4" and Ripley stuck it in her pocket.

She didn't know why the key was there, but it was an inclination for her to take the key anyway. As she did, she heard the radio going off in her other pocket. Reaching into the pocket, she grabbed the radio and listened. Someone on the other end called out "… ley?!"

The static shrilled and the message garbled, it all came out as gibberish, Ripley hardly understood what it meant. No choice but to disregard it, she stuck the radio back in her pocket and moved towards the way she came in only to find it wouldn't open.

Once again, no matter how much she tried, the doors wouldn't open.

She turned around, flashed her torchlight everywhere in the library until she noticed the librarian's office behind the counter, and hobbled towards it. Unsurprisingly, it opened with ease, inside the librarian office looked untouched, the chair remained firm in its spot, even when Ripley tried to move it. Everything in the office fixated to one spot; even if she had her original strength, she couldn't move the furniture.

Ripley tried all the drawers in the desk until one opened, inside a file containing a disciplinary form. Much of it yellowed and almost all the text worn away from time, the only thing that remained visible was the librarian's note.

* * *

ANOTHER DISRUPTION FROM THE BOY, AGAIN. TODAY IT WAS OVER A TOY. I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE GOTTEN IT, BUT HE BEEN PLAYING WITH IT ALL PERIOD LONG IN THE LIBRARY. HE KEPT BULLYING THE OTHERS WITH IT AND I HAD TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM HIM. OTTO HAS IT; I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE FROM STEALING IT OUT OF MY OFFICE. YOU'LL HAVE THE REST OF MY REPORT BY THE END OF THE DAY, HEADMASTER LUPUS.

* * *

"…Otto?" Ripley blinked the name resonated. She heard that name before, somewhere, in her addled mind.

Placing the file onto the desk, a loud crash came from the second floor and caused Ripley to hobble quickly out of the librarian's office. With her torchlight guiding her, she hurried up the steps to find a statue knocked over and shattered from the impact.

The statue too chipped from the impact for Ripley to discern what it was. Among the chips of broken marble, she found a mid-sized silver coin. One side of the silver coin scuffled and worn with no pattern on it, unlike the other side, which had the engraving of a young woman on it, there were no words on the coin so Ripley didn't know who the woman was.

Ripley shoved the coin in her pocket before moving downstairs where she checked the door out of the library to find it opened. Cautiously, she walked out of the library, and the moment she did, she heard it lock behind her. She couldn't go into the library anymore and had to move on with the key and coin.

With the torchlight lighting her way through the dreary dark hallways, Ripley looked around for the janitor closet the key went to and where the coin belonged. She didn't find either, but she heard footsteps beyond her and she hobbled quickly to catch up.

The footsteps pattered ahead of her and with her torchlight, she lit up areas hoping to find the source of the footsteps. In the distance, she saw a slender shadow moving.

"Karen?" Ripley called out to her. The shadow didn't say anything and seemingly ignored Ripley as it entered a room, audibly the door closed. When Ripley caught up to the door the slender shadow went through, once more locked like the others. This time a strange lock held the door closed, three holes indented into the door.

The door went down into the basement and in her addled mind, Ripley remembered always hating the basement, it was always creepy and cold with bits of mold sprinkled in.

Frustrated, Ripley turned away from the door and continued to wander the halls. Every door she checked, locked or jammed the floors up blocked off, as if something guided her along a path it set. No matter what she did or tried, she had to go the path laid out before her.

On her way towards the courtyard, she noticed one of the janitor closets. On the plaque, it read "#4" and Ripley took notice. Hobbling towards the door, she dug around for the key and opened the door. The key slid into the keyhole as if pulled into it, it forever stuck there.

Entering the closet, Ripley looked around, it was far spacious than she remembered, as big as a classroom. Aisles of shelves greeted her and she searched through them. Cleaning supplies, bulbs, everything that a janitor closet would need, and eventually found the desk used by Otto. She dug around the drawers that opened before finding a large box containing contraband.

Not surprisingly, there were dubious amounts of certain drugs that students once passed around under the seats in the gymnasium; Otto always did like his vices. Often paid to "hide" the dubious drugs from the headmaster, Otto stashed it and took hits from his favourites whenever the days were long. The headmaster never really paid any attention to him; he was always busy keeping up appearance to care.

Amid the drugs, rat-tail combs, a pocketknife that Ripley took, some rubber balls, and something budged underneath it all. Ripley felt hair and pulled out a ball-jointed doll with short flowing auburn hair. Ripley inspected the doll and felt a jolt go through her as she saw the doll's face, to the point she accidentally dropped it on the ground.

Taken aback, Ripley froze in fear. The doll she found, wearing similar clothes, had similar hair, and had looked like her. It wasn't contrived, it was like someone studied her intimately and made her into a doll. A doll,

The sudden relevance of the riddle dawned on Ripley and a pit formed in her stomach. It came back to her, the dread, the pain, and the uncertainty.

She didn't want to fetch the doll from the ground, but she knew she needed it to solve the riddle. Carefully with her free hand, she reached down, picked up the doll by its hair, and grew disturbed by the detail of the doll.

It was awkward shoving the doll into her pocket, but she did it effortlessly, and hobbled away from the desk towards the entrance of the closet.

Ripley hobbled towards the classroom with the doll in her pocket, she didn't know what would happened when she sat the doll on the stool, but she could only assume it would inch her closer towards the basement.

It took no time for her to find her way back to the classroom and she hobbled to the stool with the riddle above it. She reached into her pocket while holding the torchlight under her armpit and grabbed the doll. Carefully, she sat it down on the stool. Like a force, the doll became fixated on the stool and nothing could force it off the stool.

The doll sat calmly on the stool, its dark eyes mirroring Ripley's, peering at her. Before her eyes, the doll's mouth changed from a calm neutral to a disturbing open-mouth Cheshire grin with no teeth. A coin fell out of it and rested at Ripley's feet.

The coin, made of gold, had a man on it. It looked similar to the coin Ripley found before. She stuck it with the other coin and she froze as she heard in the distance a loud howl. The howl echoed throughout the classroom and Ripley felt her heart starting to pound against her chest.

She heard amid the howl, the sounds of laughter and she hobbled swiftly out of the classroom, away from the shuttered windows, and slammed the door closed behind her.

The hallway became increasingly darker around her, the torchlight could barely light up in front of her.

Winding hallways, Ripley fled through them, the laughter echoing throughout the school, she continued to hobble until stopped by closed push doors in the centre of the hallway that separated it. Nervously, she turned around and flashed her torchlight everywhere until she came across another door into the art room. Quickly, she ducked inside and turned off the torchlight. She could hear the laughter outside the shuttered windows and her heart swelled in such fright.

"Oh god," she whispered.

She knew what the laughter belonged to and she grew increasingly frightened. She heard snapping and cackling, growling, and gnashing from the pack of them going past the windows.

Ripley felt air trapped in her throat as she heard the laughter going past the windows and silently prayed they wouldn't find her. The devils, they would've eaten her in minutes, and she knew this for a fact. She saw the aftermaths of their feeding many times before. She had a mouth, but she could not scream.

"Matt," she whispered, afraid. "Arthur, please tell me you're not out there."

She prayed they weren't out in the open. Even though they had a bit of exercise and the like, they weren't capable of outrunning ravenous fiséné.

"Please, please don't find them," Ripley exhaled. She dreaded the outcome if the _fiséné_ caught them. The biggest one, the female, launching herself at their bellies, and then the smaller males converged on them effortlessly.

To her, it felt like an eternity before the laughter stopped, they left for somewhere else, and she turned on the torchlight once again, but the batteries in it slowly waned and she changed them out.

In the art room, there was another chalkboard. It'd been heavily worn from overuse; they were lazing on replacing it. Headmaster Lupus never appreciated the arts; he was never an artist in his own right.

Scratched into the chalkboard was more writing, but instead of something like the one in the classroom, it looked as though someone wrote something directed at Ripley.

YOUR **REALITY** –IS IT REAL?

YOUR **FRIENDS** –ARE _THEY_ REAL?

ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE THE **REAL** YOU?

Ripley stared at the writing and remained hesitant to move away from it until she heard the door to the supply room open on its own and she ended up turning her head. When she turned her head back to the chalkboard, the writing disappeared. All she stared at in front of her, a dusty chalkboard.

Hobbling towards the doorway, with her torchlight pointing into the supply room, Ripley checked and found nobody. In the middle there was a large dusty object in the centre of the room, Ripley recognized it, she burned her hands a couple of time on it. The kiln, always hot, old as the school, and brutal to anyone who didn't know how to handle it properly.

Cautiously, she went towards it and noticed the door to the inner chamber wide open. Inside, there were six shelves, high enough to keep the clay from touching the top, and in the middle of the shelves, there was a lone pot. It looked no different than a pot she saw in a magazine, but it looked scorched. It was far in the kiln that even if Ripley wanted to reach for it, she had either to find the clamps… or brave a trip in the kiln.

Looking around the room, Ripley attempted to find clamps, but all the ones she found forcibly shut. She couldn't unclench the clamps and they were virtually useless. The shelves wouldn't budge either, despite her remembering they always came out easily.

"I'm not going into the bloody kiln," Ripley asserted as she tried to use her cane instead, she could force the pot towards her, edging near her to the point she could grasp it and safely take it out of the kiln. Of course, if the pot moved. It was stuck to the grate below it and even though Ripley hit it with her cane, it wouldn't budge or break.

"Oh Christ, forget it, it's just a stupid pot," Ripley turned around. She wasn't risking her life for a stupid pot that probably didn't have anything inside anyway.

She stopped when she realized, the door that remained open when she entered, closed, and despite her attempts, the door handle didn't budge.

Nervously, Ripley attempted to look around the room in hopes there was a key or something to open the door. Nothing she found moved even with her tugging on them and she ended up turning around to face the kiln with a weary look.

"I'm going into the kiln, aren't I?" Ripley murmured.

She watched enough horror movies to know going into a kiln always resulted in something bad happening.

However, someone or something said otherwise and she either went into the kiln or forever stuck in the supply room.

Ripley crept near the kiln and waited for something to happen, of course, it always starts like this. It'll remain like it is right up until she went into the kiln and then the door behind her will slam shut and the kiln will roar alive, cooking her in minutes.

To her surprise and confusion, it was a different outcome. She uncomfortably climbed into the kiln, moved through the claustrophobic shelf towards the pot, and wrapped her hands around it. It came off the grate with ease and she crawled out of the kiln as quickly as she could, covered in old soot. With the pot in her hands, she quickly pushed herself out of the kiln and reclaimed her cane and torchlight.

She studied the pot and shook it, it sounded hollow but something rattled inside, and she shrugged as she dropped the pot on the ground. The porcelain shattered and sent pieces everywhere, resting by her feet, another coin, and this time bronze. On one side, it had the portrait of a young boy, and Ripley placed it with the two coins.

Realizing the lock on the door to the basement, Ripley thought the coins had something to do with that.

Unsurprisingly, the door that previously locked her in became unlocked and Ripley hurried out of the supply room with the coin.

It dawned on her that she was solving puzzles, but she had no other options, she had to solve them to find Karen and in extension the others who she prayed were nowhere outside when the devils came.

Hobbling out of the art room, Ripley noticed the hallway became even darker than before that her torchlight barely lit anything up and she had to narrow her eyes as she attempted to maneuver throughout the hallway.

The only sounds she heard were her footsteps, she never heard anyone else's and she worried about the others. "Where in God's name are you?" she wondered.

It was daunting, but she did it, she returned to the door down to the basement area, and upon arriving, Ripley noticed something scratched in the door above the lock.

I AM THE **HEAD**

SHE IS THE **HEART**

HE HAS NO **FEET**.

"What kind of writing is that?" Ripley questioned before she fished out the coins and studied them carefully. She muttered the words under her breath as she conclusively put the coin with the woman's face on it, in the middle hole. It sucked the coin into the indention and she could no longer pry it out. She moved on to the other coins and conclusively put the man's coin on top of the hole and it locked into place, before putting the boy at the bottom.

Ripley stumbled backwards as a pole shot out from the bottom. It looked like the handle of a crank and confused Ripley. She expected the door to simply open. Cautiously, she grabbed the handle and found herself twirling the coins until it unlocked and the handle locked to the side as the door opened before Ripley.

Ripley hurried inside and hobbled quickly down the winding staircases to the bottom of the steps and she felt the basement's cold air blast against her skin. It felt like she was in the artic as she hobbled into the basement area.

She looked behind and the staircase disappeared, all she saw behind her, grated walls. Turning back, she hobbled forward, her torchlight proved useless. "Karen?" she called out. "Karen, where are you?"

She heard no reply as she hobbled further into the basement that slowly turned into a claustrophobic hallway that Ripley couldn't turn around.

Moving further down into the hallway, Ripley felt the air becoming increasingly colder, and she found herself in a small room with a giant hole that took up half of it. No matter how much light or little she shined on it, Ripley never saw the bottom, and there was no way across it. It was a dead end.

Ripley turned around and froze with horror. Four. Four of them looking up at her with their maws of teeth dripping with salvia as they chuckled wildly, before Ripley wielded her cane in defense, the female lunged at her. It knocked her into the hole and she fell with her eyes peering up to the four looking down on her as she let out a wail.


	133. The Outworld Pt 3

When her eyes finally opened, she realized instantly where she was. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she could only watch as the scene unfolds.

Ripley stood near the French style doors, she was in the French Embassy in the kitchen area, her dark eyes stared straight, towards others like her, toys and dolls, clammy skins and all, Victor and the other men prepared the giant pot sitting in the centre of the kitchen with roving fiséné sniffing at their feet's as they hungrily waited. One of the Purple Men asked, "What if he's got diseases, I don't want Pookie getting sick."

One of the other Purple Men, Riley, replied that there wouldn't be anything wrong with him, the Blues made sure of it. He's cleaner than he'd ever be in his entire existence and that since their other brothers worked to chase him here, he's incredibly lean.

"Just remember, the roots take longer," Oxford reminded the other purple while leaning over the pot, pouring liquid inside. Victor joked that he shouldn't worry too much, the fiséné would've eaten it either way. Oxford reminded him, "Victor, they're our pride and joy, they deserve a delectable supper."

Victor agreed, the fiséné deserved a good meal, for their hard work. He bent down and petted one that happily ran to him and spoke to it as if it was a child, rubbing the top of its head. Like a dog, it wagged its nub tail and playfully growled as Victor rubbed it's belly as it dropped to the ground and rolled over on its back, kicking its legs up as its tongue stuck out of its mouth. He rubbed it until it rolled over when it smelled the broth slowly cooking in the pot.

"How long do you think it'll take; I'm getting bored again," another Purple Man complained. Victor told him that last he heard, their game coming this way.

"Back in my day, we'd go out there and drag him here by his ankles," an older Purple Man spoke. The younger Purple Men laughed, similarly to fiséné as they pointed out, back in his day, he hunted with a big stick.

He swatted at them in response.

"Uncle, what if he escaped, those Blues, they're no huntsmen," Ollie complained it's taking too long. To a Purple, a Blue couldn't possibly know anything about hunting. They're all talk and no bite. Information's nice and all, but what good is information when a Blue can't track game across the UK on foot. As much power they wield, they still couldn't get the ignorant to install cell towers in the countryside. Then again, the ignorant were the easiest to deal with when the time came and they came to the UK.

His uncle, the older Purple Man that swatted at the younger Purple Men, told him, "Odin and his brothers have him on the run now. They're no huntsmen like us, not like their father. He'll be around soon enough, those _ngede_ legs can't keep him going for long. Patience, nephew, you've done enough to unnerve him, when he comes, you'll get even with him."

Ripley saw Ollie's toy, his suit coated in blood, their game stabbed him repeatedly, hoping to kill Ollie. However, he attacked the _wrong_ one. The real Ollie's just fine and dandy, but incredibly aggravated with his toy getting ruined. It's hard enough finding toys that had similar builds, it was luck finding the toy that looked closely like Ollie.

"I can't believe we have to help a Blue," spat Snider, sitting on the table while his toy stood near the door, lifeless eyes staring straight. Victor reminded him that the prey stepped not just on the Blue's toes, but their patriarch's too. "He insulted our patriarch, that's good enough for us," he told Snider.

The game insulted their patriarch with a distasteful portrayal of not only himself, but the Blue High Lord's brother, his mortal enemy that died some centuries ago. The game wanted to make the brother something he wasn't and him having his face, didn't help in the matter, and now the patriarch and high lord want to end his entire existence.

They've warned him, colourfully on the patriarch's part, and he ignorantly thought nothing of the implications of portraying the brother as something he wasn't. So, without further ado, they've decided to give him a punishment for his ignorance, one he will never forget.

They came up with one, that Ripley can see with her dry eyes, one that got the point across.

"Heard he burned the entire house down," one of the Purple Men brought up what the high lord did to the game's family. He gone to them with the express intent on forcing them to exercise the game from their family tree. With his tricks, he broke the game's parents. He forced the father into decrying his own son and convinced his wife to forgo her maternal instincts. They had their daughters to consider. Gleefully, the high lord watched them sign the documents he gave them and everything the game ever appeared, made, whatever, burned up.

However, the high lord, showing his colour, thought it'd prove a point better if he taught the game to appreciate his family. He waited until every daughter went into their family house for a meeting before he gave word and the house went up in a blaze, no survivors. Cruelly, the high lord didn't want _anyone_ with the game's bloodline _or_ genetics to live. He made absolute sure of this.

He suppressed the blaze from the news, keeping the game from hearing about it, with the express rules that the game couldn't contact anyone without the risk of bringing them into the Purple's Game. It did enough that the poor man didn't know his own family's dead, but the high lord's using their panic and fear to show that even his own family disowned him.

Blues, as the truest and disturbingly the realistic form of "highly sophisticated psychopaths" if there was ever such a title. They masked their true emotions behind the forced courtesy and politeness, but bear no mistake, a blue is just as terrifying if not more than their counterpart, a purple. One scorned by the false representation of his deceased brother, by a human with his face, is enough for him to do more than just ruin his life. The blue'll take his life in kind, for the life he ruined.

While referred to as psychopathic clowns, there's a distinct difference between the blues and purples. The purples, they have permanent smiles, and blues don't smile, rarely. Rarely, when a blue smile, it's never because they're happy, they've just checkmated. For a purple, smiling is what they're known for, but when they rarely frown, it's because they're deathly serious.

Ripley wasn't sure which was worse, but if she had to choose, blues have a reason for everything and if they smile, there's a reason, and that reason isn't something she should take lightly. At least with purples, she could at least know when they're pulling one over her, since she's with them a lot. A blue, not so much.

"Broth's up to temperature, time for the roots," said Oxford as he grabbed the trays of cut up root vegetables for the aptly named Pot Du Benedict. He poured the vegetables into the boiling concoction and folded them into the broth. One of the pups prodded his feet and he rubbed its nose with his free hand before its mother pulled it away.

The purples talked amongst themselves while Ripley quietly listened. They've already cleared out the villages and small towns, they're working on the larger towns, and the Reds are prepared for the large-scale march. Greens collected the remains of their fallen brethren and waiting on the Blues to give them the go ahead for the politicians that betrayed them.

Green, Ripley rather deal with them, they don't use toys and dolls, not unless they have to and she's sympathetic to their plight as lost soldiers and nurses, forgotten by politicians and the annals of time. She heard that one of the generals found his living relatives, including someone, his grandson, that the Blues used to damage the Purple's game further mentally. He got his grandson to tell him where the game was, enough for the high lord to show the game that, he never had friends at all.

Red, Ripley's terrified of them, more so than Purples and Blues. Red, they don't see the point in using toys and dolls, they need their energy to descend upon the remaining humans. They didn't put much effort into talking and pretending to act humble as apple pie like their counterparts. Focused on the task at hand, there's no chance anyone like Ripley can talk them down.

The purple overseeing the pot sung a song as he stirred the pot, he pulled up the ladle and checked the vegetables, before dropping the ladle back into the pot.

Ripley didn't know the song, but the more she listened, the more she understood it. For some reason, she can understand them, but she knew they weren't speaking English, given how many words slip by that indicate some translation issues.

The song's about family of fiséné, traversing the harsh Sahara, little fiséné trailing behind their mother. Their mother protects them day and night, bringing them food in their makeshift den, keeping them warm in the bitter cold in the night, and shielding them from the harsh sun.

When he finished stirring, he stopped when the French doors opened and Odin stepped through. Ripley saw his toy, it's a tall slender man with dark hair, styled similar to the game's, and disturbingly, he had no eyes, and Odin put a black mask over them, to make it look like they're hidden behind it.

Behind him, his brothers' toys yanked a man through the doorway while they're behind him. He's battered, heavily bruised, and coated in sweat and blood. Behind the brothers, the high lord and patriarch and their respected toys.

"Look what the fiséné dragged in!" Ollie sneered as he looked at the man. He started conveying words through his toy as he walked with the toy towards the battered man. "He don't look so smug, don't he?"

Ripley helplessly watched as the man squirmed in the brothers' toys' arms, he's barely catching his breath and the patriarch and high lord walked around to face him, their toys starring them down while they stand behind.

She knew he couldn't see them like she can. He could only see their toys. Their mangled meat puppets. Seeing them didn't help him with his waning psyche. He can't see _them_. Though, if he did, she doubted it'd help him much.

The fiséné smelled the air and started salivating and stared at Benedict with intent. He saw them and tried to squirm as they slowly walked towards them, unafraid of him, snapping at him. Victor called them away and they listened, he told them, not yet.

"Heehee, what _fun_ that was!" Patriarch Adam laughed in the poor man's face. "I admit, I didn't expect you to survive that long, colour me impressed!"

Ripley saw his toy, it had a gaping hole in the chest. The man shot him, trying to kill him, but evidently, he missed.

"Why're you doing this?" Benedict begged for them to tell him why.

High Lord Leon flatly told him, "You know _exactly_ why I did this."

Benedict wept, "Please, I didn't know. I'm sorry!"

Patriarch Adam shook his head and pointed out, "You _knew_ , didn't you pay any lick to what we tried telling you, the songs, the play, the presents, the letters, your ignorance is astounding. You let acting go over your head, boy, pity there's no help for the ignorant."

They warned him, they told him, he wouldn't listen, and this is what's going to happen to him. This is what he gets.

"As I told you, my brother's memory isn't a toy," Leon poked him in the chest as he struggled to break free from the hands of the Nowak toys' hands. "You were warned. Because of you, they think his statue is of _you_."

Leon paid a statue in the likeness of his brother, but because he and the actor shared appearances, people mistook the statue as a fan statue of the actor and not his brother.

Benedict shouted at them, "Who are you?"

To which, Leon replied coldly, "You should know, you read us in his books."

Ripley knew who they were and what characters represented them in the work.

"Please, I just want to go home," Benedict begged them.

Leon coldly told him, "And you will."

Ripley couldn't shudder at the words he said, as she already knew the truth.

"Wait a minute, I want my turn," Ollie called out.

Adam told him he'll get his turn, not yet. Turning his head back to Benedict, he told him, "There's nothing we can do for you now, Benny Boy, our hands our tied. There's no mistake about it. You've spent your last. 'Fraid for a _fraude_ like you, this is what you get when you mess with us."

Leon turned his head lightly to ask if the pot's ready and Oxford stirring the pot said it is. Turning his head back, Leon's toy got close to the frightened Benedict. "I warned you, my brother's memory isn't a toy. Now, you'll learn. You won't be the last I'll deal with, but I'll be sure you're the _last_ to share his face. This is what you get."

He waved his hand and even though Ollie's got a permanent grin, Ripley saw his toy's widen, courtesy of the slits at the sides of his mouth.

"I'll do anything, please," Benedict begged him to reconsider. Leon shot him a look as his toy's piercing blue eyes stared into Benedict's frightened blue eyes. "Don't beg, you'll look even _more_ pathetic," Leon scolded him. "I've met enemies that had more pride than you."

He and Adam moved away while the hulking Ollie's toy loomed over Benedict. "You broke my toy!" Ollie shouted in his face. He sucker punched Benedict in the gut with a heavy punch and Benedict nearly collapsed hadn't the Nowak toys kept him upright. Ollie would've done it again and again, but Adam reminded him they needed Benedict coherent for the _next_ part. Turning his head, Adam called for Riley.

Riley had his own issues with Benedict and he wanted to humiliate him in the only way he knew how.

Stout Riley and his respected toy moved towards the frightened Benedict as he's unable to escape the grasps of the Nowak toys.

"I'm singing in the raaaaain," began Riley, singing through his toy, grabbing Benedict's arm and started cutting off his clothes, Ollie assisting him. "Oh, I'm singing in the raaaaaain and I'm haaaappy again!"

Ollie chortled, "Again!"

Benedict watched as he saw two men cutting off his clothes, broke off his belt, ripped his shirt off, embarrassingly, they reached his pants and they giggled as they sung "Singin' In the Rain" at the expense of Benedict as he screamed at them.

His screams ignored and he felt eyes on him as Ollie yanked the remaining bit of his pants off, exposing himself to everyone in the kitchen.

After that, they went to work on shaving him, from top to bottom, human hair wasn't good eats for fiséné, apparently, and since humans didn't have that much hair on them, shaving Benedict, took no time.

Ripley watched in horror as Benedict felt violated as they not only cut off his clothes, but also cut his hair to a near bloody scalp. That's just his scalp.

Like a schoolboy, Benedict wept pitifully as the two enjoyed his humiliation.

The room erupted in the laughter, only by the purples, and Ripley heard two sets of laughing while Benedict only heard one set. She uncomfortably looked at him as Ollie and Riley giddily mocked him.

"Stop it!" Benedict cried, but to no avail, they weren't listening to him, why would they want to listen to a puny human like him?

Riley told him, "And why would we do that, this is what you get, when you mess with us."

He smacked him over the head.

Benedict cursed at him and Riley shrugged. He pointed out, "Look on the bright side, Ben, at least they'll let you keep your eyes. You should be thankful about _that_."

Disturbingly, blues don't like it when certain humans have blue eyes. It's an insult to them when an unsavory human with blue eyes exists. It's in their vested interests to deal with them, in a matter only fitting.

There's a string of murders courtesy of the blues where they personally hunted and plucked blue eyes from humans. Only _they_ bear the blue eyes, not the tawdry fools.

Odin's toy had blue eyes, but Odin plucked them when he killed him, not because he despised the toy for having blue eyes. Instead, he wanted to _frighten_ Benedict with a toy that had _no_ eyes.

Ripley watch as the patriarch snuck around and moved towards Benedict's back while his toy stared at Benedict. He had a sharp blade in his pale white hand and he eyed Benedict's Achilles heels.

Already, Ripley knew what he exactly planned and she watched helplessly as Benedict begged for forgiveness, but Leon wouldn't accept a human's forgiveness, He wanted Benedict to suffer and suffer he will, in a death most fitting.

Riley and Ollie moved away on order, leaving a direct line to the pot as Oxford grasped the lid.

Benedict realized what fate waited for him and Ripley watched as his mind started slipping. He started blubbering incoherently as it dawned on him what Leon planned to do to him.

He heard of them having a pot. He thought it meant money related. He didn't know they _actually_ have a pot _and_ he's going into said pot.

Adam cut both heels deeply in quick succession, allowing the toys restraining Benedict to release him only to fall on the ground, screaming in pain.

"This is what you get," Leon told him, his voice, never raising, monotonous. Adam chimed in, happily raising his voice, "When you mess with us!"

Ollie and Riley dragged Benedict by his bleeding ankles straight to the pot, he desperately tried to claw at the bloodied mosaic tiles, to no avail. He dug so deep into the seams, Ripley saw him tear off a nail and wailing as he released his hands in pain. He screamed incoherently as the two hoisted him upwards, forcing him to stand on his cut ankles as he cried out.

Dizzyingly, Ripley's mind spun as she watched the scene unfold, the two men chanted as they prepared to forcibly drop Benedict into the boiling pot. The other purple cheered and howled, the fiséné howled with their masters as the lapped their mouths watching Ollie and Riley pick Benedict up with his arm, he couldn't kick, and he stared down at the boiling pot filled with mix-bone broth, root vegetables, and seasoning. The only thing left to cook, is him.

Ripley, forced to watch, could tell, his life flashed before his very eyes, and if she didn't know any better, he saw them too. The real purple and blue men, waiting for his death. She saw him turn his head towards her and their eyes met, she could see him pleading for help, but she could do nothing but watch. Suppose, he saw that she's still "alive" and not like the other toys and dolls he came into contact with since the Game started.

Like that, he disappeared feet first into the pot, his scream becoming increasingly shrill as Oxford shoved the lid onto the pot and locked it into place. He commented that the broth boiled down and he'll have to add more, there's still a pocket where Benedict wasn't completely submerged.

Ripley heard him wailing and smacking the inside the pot, trying to escape, it sounded so animalistic, for a moment, she forgot there was a man trapped in the pot, and silence.

They gave it an hour or two before they unlatched the lid and peered inside. Ripley's thankfully spared from looking inside, but the comments made did more than enough to give her ideas.

His flesh tender, pulled away from his bones, the organs boiled and with a large pair of scissors, Oxford cut them in pieces while they're still inside the pot, so they'd cook better.

Darkness corralled Ripley as Oxford started pouring bowls out for the hungry fiséné sniffing the pot. The last bit Ripley saw before her mind went unconscious, the meaty bits of Benedict, served with a side of potatoes, carrots, onions, celery, green onion, and seven herbs and spices to the hungry fiséné. Pot de Benoît.


	134. The Outworld Pt 4

Dark eyes fluttered open and Ripley pushed herself up from the ground and held her chest. She took deep breathes as she felt her heart beating against her chest. "What the hell?" Ripley asked aloud as she looked around. She found that she woke up on a park bench. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. She smelled the cooked flesh, heard the screams, everything, it was like she was there, again. "Why is this happening?"

Standing up, she leaned on her cane and looked around. The fog's thick and made it difficult for her to see. She called out to the others, but they didn't respond, and she worried. "Am I having blackouts?" Ripley wondered how she ended up on a park bench. It made no sense at all and she wasn't sure what to make of it. "Whatever, I have to find them."

Ripley found the path leading out of the park and she walk it. As she walked, she didn't remember there being a staircase going down to the lower parts of the park. She remembered the park leveled with no slopes or staircases.

She didn't know how, but she found herself in the cemetery. "The cemetery isn't near the park," Ripley rubbed the side of her head, she didn't remember the park interconnecting with the cemetery. It's across town. Carefully walking through the cemetery, hoping to find her way out, she saw something

Navigating through the fog, Ripley narrowed her eyes, the only footsteps she heard were hers as she walked over the grass. There's headstones in rows as she passed by, some old as the 1800s, and in the distance there's the entrance to the cemetery.

"Where the hell are, they?" Ripley frowned as she looked around. There's an eternal silence in the cemetery and the only sound came from her. There's no particular reason for them to be in the cemetery, not that Ripley knew.

Nearing the entrance, Ripley narrowed her eyes, looking into the distance. There's something coming towards her and she hobbled out of the cemetery, trying to see. The fog made it difficult and she couldn't see very well, but it's small and she heard that wicked cackle.

"Oh, bugger me!" Ripley cursed as she realized it's one of the _fiséné_ and it's the female, she can tell by the size alone. It cackled as it walked through the empty street. Briefly, it stopped to smell the air and turned towards the direction of Ripley.

Ripley wasted no time trying to escape. She didn't even look behind her as she hurried as much as her knee can carry her. The cackling echoed as she hurried away from the female _fiséné_ and she only stopped when she saw other small shadows coming towards her in the distance. Where there's a female, there's three males with it and the two cackled as they sprinted towards Ripley.

Panicking, Ripley turned her head towards an alleyway with a wooden door and hurried towards it. It's unlocked and she pushed her way through it, blocking it with the rubbish bins she found and hurried down the alleyway.

"Oh, _bugger_ me!" Ripley cursed as she realized that the _fiséné_ had her scent and wouldn't stop chasing her. She looked around the alleyway and stopped when she found the backdoor into a pub and pushed her way inside, shutting the door behind her.

Ripley took a deep breath as she exhaled haphazardly. Her heart pounded against her chest as she felt her lungs seizing up from the running. "Oh bugger, why're they out?" Ripley panicked. As if there's already not enough reasons she's panicking!

The _fiséné_ — Hyenas of a different name. A cross between the spotted and stripped hyenas, forming a new breed of hyenas. Normally found in Africa, they've been domesticated and bred to the point there's only one difference between them and rabid German Shepherds. Ripley would've preferred dealing with rabid German Shepherds.

There's only one reason they're out, they're hunting her, and they're not going to stop until they finally drag her out of her hiding spot by her ankles and rip out her throat.

One versus four bred and trained _fiséné_ , Ripley had no chance. There's no way for her to successfully fight them on her own. She'll have to run and pray she can escape from them until she finds something, she can use against them.

Speed and accuracy, a combination that'll be hard pressed to find in a foggy town where it seems like there's only one path taken and nowhere else to go.

Ripley opened the door into the pub proper and glimpsed around. With her torchlight she looked around, the Canary, it's called, and it used to have singers on stage every week. There's old bottles of alcohol lining the bar and Ripley looked at them. All of them bourbon. From their labels, these were bourbon she'd regularly drink and she turned her head when she heard a phone ringing on the counter.

The red phone looked like it hadn't been used in years going by the grim on it and Ripley picked it up, holding it to her ears. "Hello?" Ripley called out. She heard on the other end, "… _Rip… can… hear… me… I… please… I…!_ "

The call ended as Ripley held the receiver to her ear. The voice distorted, she didn't know who called, but she heard bit of her name, so the call was directed to her. Though, she didn't know what they wanted.

Putting the receiver back, Ripley looked around as she tried to find a way out of the pub. She knew the _fiséné_ wouldn't let her go so easily and she struggled to find a way out. The chairs and tables permanently stuck in their places. There's a front entrance, but Ripley didn't want to go through it, she knew they'd be out there, and she continued to look around until she came across a hidden doorway from the pub's early years during Queen Elizabeth the First's reign. Protestants fleeing from persecution hid in the subbasement in the tavern that the pub converted from.

However, someone from the Catholic Church found out and sent word to the queen, unhappily, she mobilized a group to dispatch the Protestants. There weren't any survivors, the queen's men made sure of it.

The pub converted it into a proper basement, using it to store the barrels of alcohol down below. Changed out the stone stairs for wood and widened it.

There's a tunnel that Protestants used to leave the tavern without anyone seeing them, the pub couldn't close it without structurally damaging the building. So, they boarded it up and instructed everyone whoever worked there to never go in the tunnel, its not safe.

The building inspector said the tunnel went to another part of town, it used to go to the stable house, where Protestants escaped Belford. Since, it's now a bakery and the bakery also couldn't close up the tunnel properly on their end. So, they too, boarded up the known entrance.

"Okay, the bakery," Ripley mumbled. The bakery's on the other side of town and all she had to do, run through a possibly flooded, rubbish filled, skeleton filled, so on, tunnel. Considering her other option, it's better than nothing.

With her torchlight she scanned the basement to find the false wall the pub put up and hurried towards it. She felt it, it's thick, she turned around and grabbed a crowbar. The false wall tore easily exposing wood planks. She continued this until she eventually made a hole big enough for her to go through. Flashing her torchlight into the pitch-black darkness, she saw the abyss staring back at her.

Turning her head, she heard the upstairs window breaking, and she fled into the tunnel, afraid of looking behind.

The only sound were her footsteps as she rushed to avoid the four _fiséné_ that would've smelled her from the bar and followed her into the tunnels.

Coming towards the end, she nearly ran into the large door and forced her way inside. She quickly closed the door and hurried to stack whatever she can find in front of it.

She pulled old sacks of flour and dropped it on the ground in front of the door, barrels of bourbon, anything to give her enough chance to flee the bakery.

Within minutes she toppled the last shelf over the door and items she dropped in front of the door before hurrying up the basement stairs into the bakery's kitchen.

Phantom smells of vanilla extract wafted through the small kitchen as Ripley barrows through the door and shuts it closed. She pushed whatever wasn't nailed down in front of it before she took a break and looked around.

There's utensils and remnants of flour on the cold steel tables, pots on the stove tops with thick globs of jam that's been sitting there for who knows how long and the ovens filled with forgotten pastries that've since hardened.

Going through the kitchen, Ripley glanced around, it looked like it hadn't been used recently, but she couldn't tell for sure, it all looked off to her though.

Pushing through the peppermint coloured doors, Ripley saw the interior of the bakery. It reminded her of the times she spent at a bakery with Jamie and Mercy. They'd always pool money together so they'd buy a parcel worth of pastries. Ripley remembered their struggles pooling money giving Mercy the idea to make her own pastries.

"I can make my own," Mercy declared as she looked down at the pastries they bought. "I'd feed us for _days_!"

Jamie smiled, his mouth covered in jam, as he told her, "I'd be your first customer!"

Ripley smiled, too, as she told Jamie, "You'd be the first customer to request antacids!"

Jamie recoils as he asserted, he'd watch himself. Pointing out he'd have to wipe his mouth first, Ripley chuckles.

Blinking, Ripley snapped back to the bakery as she pushed up the counter and walked through to the floor. The fog's still thick and Ripley's isn't sure where she'd go next, though, she wasn't sure if she'd want to risk going outside with the _fiséné_ prowling.

"Matt, someone, anyone, give me a damn sign!" Ripley exhaled as she worried about them. She hadn't seen them and she worried they'd fallen victim. "God, don't let them die, too!"

Her woes stopped when the phone rung on the counter and she hurried towards it. Grabbing it, she picked it up and held it to her ear.

"… Ripley… It's…Please… Help!" Ripley heard the voice barely in the static as the line died then. She hung up and stood there, concerned.

"I heard my name," she murmured. She looked at the phone. "Is it, Matt?"

She wondered who's calling her. At this point, she wasn't sure. She knew she couldn't understand them completely and whoever kept calling her didn't know that.

"Matt, please tell me they're okay," Ripley's voice wavered. If there's anyone who'd keep them safe, it'd have to be Matt.

While looking around the bakery, Ripley came across another key sitting on one of the tables. She took it into her hands and looked at the keychain attached, seeing a number. 1963.

"Where does this go?" Ripley wondered as she held the key. Shaking her head, she responded, "Maybe they're there?"

Shoving the key into her pocket, Ripley cautiously exited the bakery and carefully walked into the empty foggy street.

Ripley didn't know where the key went or where it would've gone, she tried to figure it out by judging the type of key. It's a common style key, used for a lot of businesses and homes, and certainly nothing unique about but the teeth.

Cautiously, she looked around, she hadn't heard the _fiséné_ and the silence in the air did nothing to quell the fear brooding in her. They're good at stalking and surprise attacks are their bread and butter.

"Where are you?" Ripley worried. "Please, please, just give me a sign."

Ripley's beyond panicked and not finding the others didn't help her at all. She hadn't found the TARDIS either and that alone scared her too.

Hobbling, Ripley looked around as she tried to find them, coming across a corner, she heard humming and didn't waste a minute to follow the sound.

She stopped and looked around, but she didn't see anyone, but heard the humming close. "Hello?" Ripley called out. "Hello, is there anyone here?"

Glancing up, Ripley saw a young girl, around six, standing on top of the stone fence, with her arms outstretched she walked across the stone fence like a wire.

It's the first person she's seen in the town and she called up to the little girl. The little girl stopped and looked down to Ripley. "Who're you?" Ripley heard the little girl.

"My name is Ripley," she introduced herself. Looking around, she asked the little girl, "Where's your mam?"

The little girl replied, "I don't know."

Tilting her head, Ripley pointed out, "I don't think your mam's gonna appreciate you hurting yourself up there."

She heard the little girl respond, "She doesn't care."

Shaking her head, Ripley told her, "Well I do, so there, come down this instant, it isn't safe."

The little girl questioned, "Why?"

Ripley responded, "Because I can't have a wee lass getting hurt on my watch. I got a lot of things on my plate and you getting a scrapped knee or worse isn't one of them."

The little girl lowered her arms and crossed them, she looked down to Ripley with her dark eyes and her long auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail swayed as she shook her head.

Ripley frowned and realized she's dealing with a stubborn girl. She glimpsed around, worried about the _fiséné_ and tried to appeal to the little girl.

"Look, I'm just worried, all right. I'm looking for my mates, I can't find them. I'm really worried. This place is driving me mad and I can't have you getting hurt on top of it. Please, I'll catch you, okay?" Ripley held her arm outstretch.

The little girl replied, "Jodie says I shouldn't talk to strangers."

Tilting her head, Ripley asked her, "Who's Jodie?"

The little girl replied, "She's my social worker, at least what they told me."

Ripley frowned and lowered her arm. She asked the little girl, "Well, where's she?"

The little girl told her Jodie went shopping and told her to wait for her until she gets back. Apparently, the little girl didn't want to go and Jodie forced her to wait for her until she got back.

"Look, wee one, it's not safe here. Listen to me, you're safer with me than being alone," Ripley warned her about the dangers lurking in the fog.

The little girl looked at her quizzically. She told Ripley she's crazy, there's nothing wrong. Confused, Ripley asked if she's blind to the fog that's covered the town. The little girl didn't seem to see it like Ripley did.

"Well, at least tell me your name," Ripley gestured at the little girl. The little girl replied that she shouldn't tell Ripley her name.

"Jodie says I can't tell people my name," the little girl told Ripley.

Ripley responded with, "Why?"

The little girl shrugged, "She just said I can't."

Sighing, Ripley asked her if she had a nickname at least. The little girl replied thoughtfully, "I don't know. I don't want to get into trouble with Jodie."

Ripley assured her that if Jodie took an issue with it, she can talk to her. The little girl studied Ripley and pondered before she asks, "Are you going to laugh at me?"

Confused, Ripley looked at her.

"Why would I laugh at you?" Ripley asks her.

The little girl told her that her nickname came from one of Jodie's favourite songs. It's embarrassed plenty of times and she hated going by it, but Jodie told her it's better if she used it instead of her real name.

"Come on, my name's Ripley, what's that tell you?" Ripley encouraged her.

The little girl pondered before sighing. "Ellie," she admitted.

Ripley noted the name and told her, "It's a fine name, why're you embarrassed about it?"

Ellie pointed out, "Yours isn't named after a song."

Ripley reminded Ellie there's plenty of names and nicknames far more embarrassing than "Ellie" and she should be thankful that Jodie didn't give her one of those. "Believe me, you think you hate it now, but when you grow up, you're going to hear ones that are more embarrassing than a song," Ripley informed Ellie this.

Ellie sighs and says she wishes Jodie would've picked something else. Ripley told her that her nickname's fine.

Remembering, Ripley reached into her pocket and took out the key she found at the bakery and asked if Ellie knew where it went. It's a stretch to ask a little girl where a key with the keychain "1963" on it, but it's worth trying in these desperate times.

Ellie looked at the key and replied, "I don't know, a house?"

Ripley looked down at the key. It looked like a house key; the teeth match up to the usual locks used in homes. "Do you think it has a blue door?" Ellie asks.

Looking up, Ripley blinked as she replied, "What do you mean?"

Ellie gestured as she tells Ripley, "The house. I always wanted a house with a big blue door. Jodie says I won't get a house until I'm like _old_ or something. She even said I'd probably get one when I'm married. Ew!"

Ellie disliked the idea of marriage and the idea of _kissing_ a boy. Ripley couldn't help but laugh at Ellie's reaction and told her that for _now_ Ellie won't like boys, but later she might. "Come on, there's probably some sort of lad who'd need someone to keep him out of trouble," Ripley pointed out.

It seemed Ellie had a sense of humor. She told Ripley dramatically, "But… what if… I… _am_ trouble!"

The two shared a laugh and Ripley shook her head. She tells Ellie, "Then he can keep _you_ out of trouble."

Ellie shrugged and had an idea. "Can I use him to get cigarettes?" Ellie gleamed at the thought of using a boy to bum cigarettes. Shaking her head disapprovingly, Ripley told her, no, she couldn't. "When you're older and wiser, you can buy it yourself, if you feel so strongly about it. Don't use your future boyfriend for your vices," Ripley raised a finger at Ellie.

Ellie groaned and said having a boyfriend sounds _boring_ and not fun as she thought. She complained that what's the point of having a boyfriend if she can't make him do things. Ripley found it disapproving and informed Ellie that relationships don't work like that. She grew disheartened when Ellie told her that her mother said it worked like that.

"Well, she's wrong. _Good_ relationships aren't about that, they're about working _together_ and having _fun_. You do things for each other, yes, but _not_ turn each other into practically slaves," Ripley argued.

Cheekily, Ellie asked if Ripley had any boyfriends and she replied she didn't.

Really, Ripley wasn't much of a dating person, she found most guys didn't like her because of her scrappiness. Some didn't like her having brains. Others, didn't like her life story and thought she cracked. So, she's just went about her life as is and hadn't put much thought to going on dates as much as she tried to do. Of course, that was then, now, it's an uphill battle to even get her to come to some place with other people.

"Do I have to be married to have a house?" Ellie asks Ripley.

Ripley shakes her head. Ellie didn't _need_ to be married to have a house, but that it's a multiplier in the long line of equation that _helps_ getting a house, but plenty of people own houses who're not married.

"I want a king-sized bed!" Ellie imagined her dream room. "I want it with _blue_ sheets!"

Interested, Ripley asked _why_ she wanted a king-sized bed with blue sheets. Ellie said that she sometimes rolls out of her twin sized bed and that having a king-sized bed would've aided her in not landing on the floor late at night. She liked blue and that's why she wanted blue sheets.

It made sense to Ripley now that Ellie explained them to her. She herself only had a queen-sized bed and she didn't have the problem of rolling out of bed during the night. She didn't care about most coloured sheets. Most.

Ellie asks Ripley if she has a house and Ripley responds that she has a thrift shop with a flat above it, but not a house. She informed Ellie, as much as she wanted one, it's simply too astronomical for her to consider. Far as she's concerned, she's happy with a flat above her shop.

"I want a house," Ellie frowned. "Why can't I have a house _now_?"

She obviously didn't understand the work that went into owning a home and Ripley gently told her that she should wait until she makes more than lemonade and sweets money. Assuring Ellie, she'll have a house, just not right now.

Trying to ease her, Ripley told her that Jodie might get her a family _with_ a house. In an extension to what Ellie wanted. Ellie frowned and told her that Jodie's been trying to find a family for Ellie for a while. "They all want _babies_ ," Ellie dejectedly told Ripley.

Jodie's been working hard trying to get a permanent home for Ellie, but it hadn't been easy. A lot of couples wanted younger children, mostly babies, children that didn't have deep scars that would've inclined them to require services later in life. Ellie's history and age, it lowered her chances compared to others. It's gotten to the point she's starting to get jaded.

Ripley comforted Ellie, telling her that there's a family out there who'd want nothing but Ellie to come home with them.

"Well, where are they?" Ellie threw up her arms.

Frowning, Ripley assured her that Jodie's probably working hard to find them, to give her time to do it. "Don't rush into something like this, even if you think it's a good deal, it's probably not," Ripley warns the young Ellie. "Don't give Jodie a hard time, okay, she's just as frustrated as you are."

Ellie responded with a dejected "'Kay."

Ripley asked her if she had any siblings who could've watched her until Jodie got back.

"I don't have siblings," Ellie mournfully told Ripley. She asked if Ripley had any and reflexively Ripley responded she had Jamie as her unofficial brother. Other than that, she didn't have "official" siblings.

Ripley wanted to stay with Ellie until Jodie got back, but the need to find her friends started pulling on her that she couldn't ignore them anymore.

Unhappily, she needed to move on from Ellie.

"You'll be okay on your own?" Ripley asks Ellie as she went back to walking along the fence. Ellie replied with, "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Sighing, Ripley made Ellie promise to stay where she is until Jodie came back.

Looking around, Ripley asked if there's any neighborhoods nearby and Ellie told her that there's probably some past the drugs store.

"Thanks," Ripley thanked her. She turned towards the direction Ellie pointed her towards and stops. Looking up, Ripley instructed her, "Be careful, okay?"

"'Kay," Ellie murmured as she went back to playing her game. Ripley reminded her to stay out of trouble and Ellie sarcastically asked _what_ sort of trouble could she possibly get into.


	135. The Outworld Pt 5

Ripley hobbled through the foggy town, looking for the house with the blue door. She didn't see anyone else, not even the damn ankle biters. The only thing she heard were her own footsteps and that's it. Narrowing her eyes, she searched until she came across a tourist board of Belford and took one of the maps in the holder. Opening it, she looked it over and saw she was in the financial district. The housing district only a few blocks from where she stood. Folding the map, Ripley stuffed it into her pocket and moved on.

Searching, Ripley kept an eye out for anything, but so far, she hadn't seen anything or anyone. She called out to Matt and the others more than once, but they never responded and she fretted something happened to them.

"Damn you," Ripley cursed the TARDIS. "I told you to protect them!"

She recalled what she asked of the TARDIS when she dealt with the Drekker sometime ago, that she explicitly told it to protect them. It appears the TARDIS failed to follow through with the deal.

Ripley must've gotten lost because she found herself near the pier. In the distance, she saw a woman looking over the railing, she had blonde hair.

She went towards the person and slowly her outline formed and Ripley saw her looking out to the dark waters. She had platinum blonde hair, short, and a shorter skirt to match her red outfit. Her heels clacked against the stone ground as she shifted in her spot.

"Hello?" Ripley called out to the woman.

When she turned around, the woman looked familiar to Ripley somehow, but she couldn't remember where she seen her. Blue eyes, beauty mark on the upper right lip, shapely body, and a perfect complexion.

If Ripley had to guess, the woman's in her early 20s. With the makeup on her, it's hard to tell. The way she talked, muddled it further for her to guess.

"A little late for a little girl like you, isn't it?" Ripley heard the woman tease her. Looking at her outfit and judging her age, Ripley retorts without hesitation, "A little _old_ to be wearing that, innit?"

Ripley wasn't someone who took insults lying down. She'll hurl her own set without blinking. Learning quick as a child, she didn't take kindly to the insults she heard.

The woman grew angry with her for the comment, but Ripley stiffly told her she started it first. Shaking her head, Ripley asked if she seen people come by the pier. Describing them, the woman looked at her until she finished.

"Please, I can't find them and I'm really worried," Ripley pleaded with the woman to help her. The woman shook her head as she said she didn't know anyone who fit Matt and the others' descriptions. As far as she knew, Ripley was the only one she seen in a long time. She shrugged as she stated that she hadn't seen anyone come by the pier and it was only her until Ripley showed up.

"Damn," Ripley frowned. She looked at the woman and asked her name and the woman told her name was Marigold. She worked in the red-light district in a bar and took a break to look out into the sea.

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary in the town?" Ripley asked if she seen anything. More explicitly, roving packs of hyenas, but Marigold looked at her as if she's crazy. Shaking her head, Marigold explicitly told her that she didn't see anyone or anything, only Ripley.

Frowning, Ripley looked to the ground. She then asked if Marigold knew where she could find the house with a blue door and 1963 as the address. Pondering, Marigold said she seen a house like that, but she couldn't remember where exactly. It didn't help there's a fog covering the town.

"Thanks," Ripley thanked her and left to look for the house.

On Ripley's mind, it went back to the scene. The scene where she watched a man boil alive in a pot, she knew it happened. However, it felt like the scene happened out of order. Like it shouldn't occur that early. She couldn't understand it but felt like she didn't want to understand it. It bothered her, that she knew the sequence of events leading up to it, but couldn't remember.

Shaking her head, Ripley pressed on as she looked around. The skies thick with grey, she couldn't see the sun or if it's day or night, and all she saw were the grey snow that fell on her. The grey snow never

Ripley continued her search.

She ended up stopping at another cemetery. Built sometime ago, the cemetery meant to catch the overflow from the previous cemetery Ripley went through. It received a reputation over the years for having nameless people buried. Those who've died and haven't been identified made their rest in this cemetery.

Ripley recalled some anger that nameless people took up space from those with names and there's backlash from both sides of the arguments. Ripley couldn't remember how it went at the end.

Pressing on, Ripley made her way through the thick fog and noticed someone standing over the gravestone. She made her way towards the figure and as she did, she saw a woman with black stringy hair, a white knitted sweater dress, black trousers. Her skin visibly pale and her beady eyes shifty.

"Excuse me?" Ripley called out to her and sent the woman backwards in fright. Raising her hand, Ripley calmed her down as she held a hand over her chest, exhaling.

Ripley apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm kinda lost. Can you tell me where to find a house with a blue door and 1963 in the address?" Ripley asked her.

The woman's confused as she tilted her head head and repeated, "Lost?"

Ripley nodded. She explained that the fog confused her and she's stressed out as it is, so she hadn't kept track of where she's going.

The woman slowly nodded as she pointed towards the opposite direction, telling Ripley there's the one road that took Ripley directly to the residential district.

"Have you seen anyone come through here, by any chance?" Ripley inquired if the woman seen anyone fitting Matt and the others' descriptions.

Shaking her head, the woman told her she never seen anyone fitting those descriptions, either.

Frowning, Ripley thanked her for her time and turned to leave the cemetery when the woman stopped her. She warned, "But, there's something wrong with this town."

Ripley asked if she seen hyenas roaming the streets but the woman shook her head. To her, there weren't any. Instead, she claimed the town's "off."

The woman claimed that the town's dangerous and that it's not friendly to outsiders. Ripley remembered Belford always been quiet and relatively safe, she didn't know how it suddenly wasn't. She's in disbelief and the woman accused her not believing her.

Shaking her head, Ripley swore she did and she stopped to ask for the woman's name and the woman replied her name's Angel.

"Angel, right," Ripley nods. She turns to leave the cemetery and as she hobbled forward, Angel hoped she finds her friends. Ripley hoped too.

Making her way out of the cemetery, like Angel told her, there's the one road that took her to the residential district. Ripley couldn't remember the road's name or if she ever seen it before.

Following the road, the fog thickened, and Ripley couldn't see anything. She struggled to hobble as she wasn't sure what's in front of her.

"Matt, please be with them," Ripley worried.

She hoped that he's hamming it up with his persona and keeping Karen and Arthur safe from harm. "Please tell me, you're okay."

Following the road, it started becoming winding and nauseating, like a snake with sharp bumps. Ripley tried to follow it, but ended up getting sick from it that she stopped at a cottage sitting near the side of the road. It didn't have a blue door or 1963 in it's address, but she stopped at it anyway.

She checked the windows and saw a man sitting in front of his Telly. Calling to him, Ripley cupped her hands over her eyes as she peered into the window. He didn't move and she went towards his door and knocked several times. He never responded. Ripley rattled the doorknob, but he didn't stir from his spot, either.

Standing in front of the door, Ripley frowned as she glimpsed around and spotted the mat underneath her feet. On instinct, she checked and found the key to the door. With it, the door opened, and the key's stuck inside the keyhole.

Entering the cottage, Ripley called out to the man. She tried to tell him that she meant no harm and that she's looking for people. The man didn't stir from his chair and Ripley neared it. She thought the man might've fallen asleep and cautiously hobbled towards him.

"Sir, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just lost," Ripley tried to tell the man as she circled around the other side of the chair and froze. Her mouth dropped as she hobbled backwards, frightened. There's nothing left of the man's face, nothing that'd help identify him. Clasped in his hands, an used shotgun.

Looking at the corpse, Ripley deduced he died a while ago and she shook her head. Covering her mouth, she moved quickly away from the body and searched the cottage for a phone. She hoped to call someone to tell about the dead man.

The cottage's small, she stepped into the kitchen within two steps to look around for a phone. There's one on the kitchen table and Ripley went towards it. She picked it up and tried to ring the emergency number, but all she heard is static. About to put the phone down, Ripley heard a woman echoing in the static and held the receiver to her ear.

"I'm sorry, your call cannot be completed at this time. We regret to inform you that you're calling from… we don't provide service there," she heard the woman.

Setting the phone down, Ripley looked over to the man in the chair and frowned. She went around his cottage to look for a sheet or blanket to cover his body. There's a quilt in his room that she used and she covered his body completely with it.

It's awkward, but it's the best she can do for right now.

Looking at the covered body, Ripley chewed on the bottom of her lip before saying, "I'm sure you had your reason. I'm sorry. I can't reach anyone to tell them what happened."

There's no photos on the walls, an address book, nothing that indicated the man's identity. Feeling bad about not knowing his name, she called him Bob.

She moved away from the body, there's nothing in the cottage for her to use. The best she could've done, write a letter with a pen and paper and leave it hanging up near the door. As she neared the door she heard something fall near the body and turned her head.

The shotgun the man held dropped and Ripley didn't want to go near it, but she decided to at least move it away from the body, so nobody would've tripped over it. Hanging the letter up, Ripley went towards the chair once again and awkwardly grab the shotgun. As she picked it up, she yelped when suddenly the man grabbed her arm.

Instinctively, she yanked her arm away and stumbled backwards. Her heart jolted and she coughed as she looked at the covered man. Frozen in her place, Ripley blinked, the man didn't move. She checked, his hands remained where they were, grasping the shotgun.

Looking down to her hand, the shotgun's missing.

"What?" Ripley coughed as she held her heart.

She wasn't crazy, the man grabbed her after she picked up the shotgun that fell from his hands.

Staring at the body, it didn't move, and Ripley wanted to flee from the cottage as quickly as possible.

Fleeing, Ripley hobbled out of the cottage and stopped again. The road's different. It's completely straight now.

"What's going on here?" Ripley's afraid as she glimpsed behind, checking to make sure she wasn't frightened yet again.

Ripley returned to the empty road and hobbled on it, trying to find her way to the house with the blue door.

"What if they're there?" Ripley wondered.

She hoped that Matt and the others' were in the house with the blue door.

Ripley didn't know how long she hobbled for, but it didn't feel like she made progress, the road's longer than she remembered it being. For some reason, she wasn't tired at all, she steadily hobbled for however long, and hadn't needed to stop because of her knee.

"Matt!" Ripley called out to them. "Karen! Arthur! Can anyone hear me!"

Nobody responded and as she walked, she heard rhythmic thudding noises and froze in her spot. They're coming towards her and from the sounds of it, they sounded heavy.

Panicking, Ripley searched around and saw a path near the road. She checked the map briefly and it's a path to the hospital. Turning her head, she heard the rhythmic thudding noises and saw the outline in the fog.

Ripley didn't stick around to see who they were and fled down the path to the hospital. Arthur's formerly a nurse, maybe he went to the hospital for some reason, maybe someone got hurt and he's aiding the doctors.

"Happy thoughts," Ripley tried to tell herself. "Happy thoughts!"

Ripley started hearing sirens and panicked.

She hobbled quickly towards the large empty hospital with a black gate that's taller than Ripley,

Peering through the gate, she called out, but nobody responded. In one of the windows on the second floor, she saw Arthur walking past it.

"Arthur!" Ripley called out to him and waved at him, but he couldn't hear her.

Feeling around, Ripley pushed on the gate until it opened and she hobbled towards the hospital.

The large entrance doors looked worse for wear, looked like they're water damaged.

Grabbing the door knobs, Ripley found they're locked.

Frowning, she went around the hospital towards the back area, before she's stopped by a fenced gate.

"My luck," Ripley grumbles while holding the chained lock in her hand. She released the lock from her hand and it clanked against the gate. She got the idea to pick it open, using the knife she procured from the school and a random nail laying near the rubbish bins. Like a charm, the gate opened and Ripley hurried through it, closing behind her.

The parking lot's completely empty. There's splotches of oil stains that dotted the parking lot, but Ripley couldn't tell how long ago the oil stains formed.

She made her way to the back area where the ambulances dropped off the patients and checked the doors. To her surprise, the doors opened.

Entering, there's no light in the hospital and the lights didn't work, Ripley tried turning them on. She used her torchlight to maneuver through the darkened hospital.

Calling out to Arthur she began to search for him. She went to find the staircase to the second floor, but it's blocked off. Looking for the lit, it's locked and required a key. Picking it didn't work and she looked for the key somewhere near the nurse station.

There's documentations and other things, but nothing Ripley could've used. She searched through the desks and found a key to Storage Closet #2.

Shoving the key in her pocket, she went away from the desks after searching them lengthly.

Even as a girl, Ripley didn't like hospitals, she hated them. They always felt suffocating and dreadful to her. However, she needed the jabs and she got them whether she liked them or not.

"Arthur!" Ripley called out.

Like the others, he never responded.

"Bloody hell, are they all deaf?" Ripley cursed as she moved onward.

Finding the map to the hospital, Ripley began marking the doors that were jammed or locked. What lifts didn't work or needed keys. The staircases she couldn't use. She marked them all on the map and used to guide her to the closet.

While she hobbled, Ripley felt a jolt and heard the radio spazzing out and gibberish coming from it.

Stopping near the west wing, Ripley grabbed the radio from her coat pocket and held it to her ears.

" _Ripley_ _…_ _come_ _…_ _you need_ _…_ " she only heard. The radio stopped and Ripley lowered it from her ear. Frowning, Ripley responded with, "I wish I knew what you're saying."

Shoving the radio back in her coat pocket, Ripley began checking the doors, looking at the numbers.

The hallway became winding and confusing, Ripley wasn't sure if she's going the right way or not. Eventually, she came to a stop when she heard something crash in one of the patient rooms.

Ripley looked at the door to the room she heard the crash and stepped near it, she dared open the door, and instead pressed her ear against the door.

Distinctly, she heard footsteps going around the room, something crunching under the feet. It sounded heavy and Ripley listened to it going around the room aimlessly.

" _Memento_ _…_ _memento_ _…_ _Vos autem non_ ," she heard a voice, deep, guttural, and she heard the footsteps going towards the door.

Without looking back, Ripley hurried away and looked for the closet.

She found the closet wedged between two patient rooms and opened it. Once again, the key stuck in the keyhole.

The closet's small, enough to house the cleaning supplies for the wing, and Ripley looked through the shelves of abandoned cleaning supplies.

There's a radio one of the janitors left. Ripley paid no mind to it while she searched for the key to the lift. She looked through boxes and went through the linen.

The radio turned on by itself and a man's voice came on. "…he was found dead late last night from an apparent mugging gone wrong. Police haven't identified the assailants at this time," said the man.

Ripley didn't know who the man was, he didn't sound like anyone she knew. She didn't know what he talked about until she continued looking for the key to the lift or anything to get her to that point.

"His jaw hanged low from his head. He suffered for thirty minutes before his assailant shot him in the chest with an unknown firearm. Witnesses said he tried to stop a mugging, but died as a result," the man ominously spoke about the man killed from a mugging. "Police have realized his identity earlier this morning as Matt…"

Ripley's eyes darted to the radio. She heard the man distinctly say Matt's name. Going towards the radio, Ripley checked it, but found the radio didn't work. It's power button's broken and the batteries bled out from the crevices.

Dumbfounded, Ripley shook her head. "He's not dead," Ripley exhaled. "He's _not_ dead!"

Telling herself this multiple time, she shook her head, snapping out of it, and reached above the shelves.  
Feeling around, she brought down a keycard to the medicine locker.

With the keycard, Ripley left the closet and located the medicine locker. It wasn't too far from the closet and she got in with ease. There's boxes of medicine lining the shelves and Ripley didn't think much of them as she searched the locker for something else.

As she searched, Ripley kept glimpsing at the medicine and ended up stoping. She looked at them closely before realizing they're all sedatives. More importantly, they're the sleeping aids Ripley used!

"How…?" Ripley's surprised as she stared at the labels closely. She knew hospitals used sedatives. However, she didn't recall them using sleeping aids.

Shaking her head, she searched the locker to find something peculiar underneath one of the packaging.

It's a twisted coat hanger, bent straight and coiled to a sharp point, like a unicorn's horn.

"What am I going to use this with?" Ripley murmured as she held the peculiar in her hand.

Overhead, she heard the feedback from the microphone. She heard her name clear as day.

"Will the following patient, Ripley, come to the Main Office?" Ripley heard someone for her.

The microphone cut and she stared up at the darkened ceiling.

It sounded like a man's voice and she thought it might've been Arthur calling for her.

Agitated, Ripley planned to smack him when she catches up to him. Keeping the peculiar coat hanger with her, Ripley left the locker and looked on her map. She noted the Main Office not being on the first floor, but the second floor, and she shook her head.

Ripley searched for the lift to the second floor since the staircases weren't accessible. She found the one, but it's locked and she looked at the pad near the lift. There's a small hole in the centre of the cold steel.

Having an idea, Ripley used the coat hanger. She stuck it through the hole and twisted it around the hole until there's an audible click and the lift light came on.

The lift door slid open, revealing a questionable lift with red carpeting.

Ripley would've avoided it if not the staircases blocked off.

Cautiously, she went into the lift and looked on the keypad. She hit the second-floor button and the lift door closed.

She braced against the railing behind her as the lift hoisted upwards to the second floor. Only when the door opened, Ripley let go, and stepped out of the lift, quickly.

The second floor's in a bad shape, puddles of water everywhere, the smell of wood rot and mold.

Walking through the hallway, Ripley searched for the Main Office. All the doors she passed looked rotted in place. Dilapidated, the doors didn't open, even with a good tug.

Flashing her torchlight, Ripley called out to Arthur.

"Arthur, I respect you. But if you're pulling my leg, Imma smack you silly!" Ripley shouted; her voice echoed the hallway.

When she found Arthur, she'll give him 30 seconds to tell her _why_ he did this and if it's not good enough, she'll smack him over the head with her cane. Only then, she'll hug him tightly and ask him where the hell he's been and where're the others were.

Searching, Ripley came across the only door that looked pristine and checking the plague next to it, it's the Main Office.

Opening the door, Ripley stepped into the office, calling out to Arthur. The office's dark, the windows blotted out, and the only light came from her torchlight.

"Arthur?" Ripley went towards the centre of the office. She flashed her torchlight everywhere, but he was nowhere in the office. The intercom system completely damaged on the desk, he couldn't use it, even if he tried.

Shaking her head, Ripley turned to leave, but the door behind her closed and she went to try to open it, only for her to start hearing whispers and her starting to feel lightheaded.

Stumbling, Ripley tried to stand up, but alas, she felt the lightheadedness worsen and she fell to the ground, blackening out.

"…Are you sure you want me to outfit _this_ one?" Ripley heard someone say. She heard another voice, a familiar one, say to the first voice, "She's just what the good doctor ordered."


	136. The Outworld Pt 6

Ripley's dark eyes fluttered opened to only see bright light bearing down on her. She couldn't move her arms or legs. No words came out of her mouth. Her eyes remained fixated on the bright light. Overhead she heard two voices, talking to one another about the procedure.

"It's only temporary," she heard a familiar voice tell the other voice. "No need to fix the knee."

The other voice mentioned mobility issues, but the familiar voice scoffed, saying, "Don't worry, it'll keep it upright for a while."

The voices talked until Ripley felt two presences near her, opposite sides of her. The familiar voice asked how long it'll take and the other voice said it'll only be a few minutes. The procedure doesn't take long as it used to, before.

"I'll wait," said the familiar voice.

The other voice acknowledged this and a hand grabbed the light from Ripley's face and pointed it to her chest, embarrassingly exposed for all to see.

"Now, what got them riled up this time?" Ripley heard the other voice ask. The familiar voice replied nonchalantly, "Oh, some fool who thought he was someone 'tis not."

The other voice asked if that's why he and the others' been putting on "those odd plays" for a while and the familiar voice confirmed this. He stated that he didn't partake in the plays, only sentry duties. The other voice mentioned that's peculiar he didn't want to join in on the "game" but the familiar voice responded that he wanted to have his own brand of fun while his brothers took care of the other "game."

"Such as it were, I heard you've put in some requests," the other voice mentioned.

The familiar voice laughed as he replied, "Oh, I figured I'd have a bit of my own fun while they're busied with him."

He talked about what he'd planned. It wasn't anything "special" just something for him to do while he waited for the others to finish. Already, he dealt with one, but there's still the rest to look for.

"Quite grisly," mentioned the other voice. The familiar voice laughed and said well, "Well, I never said it'll be a game for _him_."

Ripley watched as a gloved hand reached for the scalpel and hovered it over her bare chest. She couldn't do nothing but watch the hand tilt the blade, reflecting her frozen face.

"What if one of them's it?" Ripley heard the other voice ask about the possibilities if the familiar voice's "fun" turned out to be "it" and the familiar voice waved his hand. He's made sure that they're not, else he wouldn't have sent his requests sometime ago. He chuckled and said he would've laughed if the one he killed made it into their ranks.

"He _was_ young," mentioned the other voice as the scalpel bobbed up and down, the man holding it gestured with his hands. The familiar voice pointed out, "He wouldn't last, I must assure of you this."

Sighing the other voice gripped the scalpel as he leaned over Ripley, she saw a surgical mask cover his face and he tilted his head at her.

"What sort of nonsense do you pups get into when mam's not 'round?" Ripley heard the other man ask. She saw someone else lean over her and she couldn't scream as she knew who he was. He wore a surgical mask as well, only at the bequest of the doctor.

"Oh, the sort we don't tell her," he told the doctor.

Ripley watched helplessly as the scalpel touched the top of her chest. Frighteningly, the doctor warned him that there's a chance the blood might squirt, but he waved his hand. He told the doctor, "Oh, I'm quite alright."

The doctor nods and pushed the scalpel down on Ripley's chest. Ripley couldn't feel it, but she's nauseated at the sight of her own blood oozing out of the surgical cut to her chest.

"Who're you going to visit next?" Ripley heard the doctor as him. He chuckled as he told the doctor, "I feel like having a trip down memory lane."

His answer ambiguous, but the doctor seemed used to it as he oversaw the suction that gently pulled blood away from the incision, exposing Ripley's breast bone.

"Alright, one automatic ticker for the o'ticker, if this one wasn't dead, I'd reckon she'd live to her hundreds, I'd say," the doctor commented that if Ripley wasn't dead, she would've lived longer than others because of the insertion to her heart that would've kept it in perfect health.

To blend in, they'd do this. Despite the blindness people have, if someone came up to them pale white and didn't have a pulse, they'd scream. So, the insertion would've solved that issue. Keeping the masquerade going until however fit whomever used the dolls or toys to break it to complete their mission.

To humans, they looked like pacemakers, nothing special. When embedded into the heart, it'll worm into it and take hold, keeping the heart beating long after the human's dead, keeping the appearance of flushed skin and pulse.

"Want to help me?" Ripley heard the doctor ask him. She's mortified when he agreed to help and they looked down to her exposed chest. He held the bone saw as the doctor instructed him how to carefully cut the ribs to get into the chest cavity without nicking anything.

He assured the doctor that he's quite aware and hovered it over Ripley.

Ripley watched as the bone saw turned on and blacked out before it came down on her chest.

When she finally woke up, she held her chest as her heart pounded. She used her hand to pull her long shirt forward to see no incision scar tissue where the doctor cut her chest open. She knew this for some reason, but she didn't have the scar to prove that she did.

Checking her right arm, she didn't see the surgical cut going down to her palm, it would've faded by now, but it would've been there. That's where he implanted the microbe that lets her shock things. Little magnets powered by human nerves. Only, they're not meant for the purpose of shocking others or objects, that's just a function that Ripley discovered by chance.

Yet, she didn't have the scars from that either. Only the knowledge but no marking, she couldn't understand it.

Feeling violated all the same, Ripley held her legs close to her as she looked around. She's not in the Main Office, somewhere else, but she didn't know where. Her mind hasn't caught up just yet, still groggy and unease from that nightmare.

Calming down, Ripley stood up. She looked down to realize that she's freely standing now. It bothered Ripley, she's always able to stand freely, since she was a kid, she wouldn't know why she'd feel differently now.

Her clothes were different. They looked familiar to her, but she couldn't remember. She's wearing a green army jacket with the initials "J.S" on it, a dark short sleeve shirt, accompanied with a black belt with a silver buckle, and loose fitting dark green jeans that dropped over her brown work boots.

Looking at the initials, Ripley struggled to recall the significance. It's not her name, she knows that, but she doesn't know _why_ she's wearing this army jacket. It felt comfortable on her, but she didn't know how to think of it.

Shaking her head, Ripley moved around, looking at her new surroundings.

She's outside Dulwich Flats, a four-story building that's standing since 1956 and should've collapsed in 1970, but it's home to anyone who could've handled the wear and tear of an old building.

"How… how did I get here?" Ripley questioned how she ended up in front of the building. Looking back, she saw the gate to the road, shut and chained, the fence too high for her to climb, and the spikes on top, would've kept her from succeeding.

Rubbing her eyes, Ripley couldn't understand what happened. She tried her hardest, but nothing popped in her mind. Lowering her hand. Ripley reached into her jacket to pull out a key to Flat 78.

Walking up to the doors, Ripley pushed through them and entered the lobby of the flats. The mailboxes rusted over, and there's a blotched carpeting that smelled horrible as Ripley walked over it to head to the upper floors. The building didn't have any lifts, too old, and it's a mess to install one. It's this that the building's grandfathered into the old codes to an extent.

The darkness greeted Ripley as she disappeared upstairs to the first floor, the torchlight showed her the rundown flats of the first floor with rotted doors.

"Gone to the dogs," Ripley mused.

It wasn't always like this. Indeed, it could've been a better building, but at least the management tried to keep it spiffy.

The wooden walls, soaked to the brim, bloomed with mold that Ripley covered her face as she walked past them. She checked the doors, but found they're either jammed or broken.

Moving onward, the only sound came from Ripley's feet as she walked the empty hallways. No one there but her. Ripley even knocked on the flat doors, but no one answered. It was just her in the empty flat building.

Ripley got to the second staircase and headed up without an issue. At the top, she peered down the hallway, there's no one there and deathly quiet, too.

"It's never this quiet," Ripley noted that the Dulwich building's always filled with chattering residents. She wouldn't have known it's the Dulwich building _without_ that.

As Ripley walked, she stopped and turned to her right, one of the doors looked pristine, free from mold and water damage. Curious, Ripley went to the door and turned the knob. It opened and she entered to find a simple flat.

It's homey, everything looked like it's settled, and nothing about the flat breathed of stuffiness.

Walking through it, Ripley searched around. There's picture frames on the walls, she looked at them, but the leaking ceiling ruined them, and the pictures too damaged for her to properly look at them.

She went towards the window in the kitchen and pulled back the curtains, looking out she saw it gotten dark out. So dark, Ripley can't even see anything past the windowsill.

Her torchlight shined on the kitchen as she looked through it. Despite it looking orderly, it looked like a valve broke and water got into the kitchen, ruining the tile floor, ruining the wooden cabinets, tables, and chairs, and the granite countertops, smoothed from the constant contact with water.

The search in the kitchen turned up empty. Ripley went to check the other rooms and before she left the kitchen, she heard a static sound emit from her pocket.

Caught off guard, Ripley rummaged through her jacket pocket and dug out the handheld radio. Holding it in her hands, Ripley messed with the dials until she heard someone speaking.

"… _mduara wewe ... mduara wewe ... nani nyuma yako, sasa?_ "

Ripley listened and the radio stopped working. She struggled to understand what the person said, for some reason, she knew what the words meant, but she couldn't express the knowledge. A long running theme that's plagued her since this started.

Shoving the radio back in her jacket pocket, Ripley left the kitchen and searched the bedroom. There's a queen-sized bed with dusty bedsheets, rotted dressers, a jammed closet door, and near the bed a tall window with a balcony.

Checking the flat number, Ripley's confused, she's not at the end of the hallway, there's no reason for a window for a flat mid-section of the Dulwich building.

Going up to the window, Ripley peaked out of it to see another building across from the balcony. Across the balcony, another one, to another flat across from the one she's in. It made no sense to her and she shook her head.

"How's this possible?" Ripley murmured.

Turning her head, she checked the room to find a tourist map for Belford. There's locations with 'X' marks on them and circles on others. Ripley read the map and noticed the 'X's over the school, Bob's cottage, and the hospital.

Tilting her head, she exclaimed, "How?"

Holding the map, Ripley heard a noise coming from the den and investigated it. She heard thunderous footsteps and fled the moment a cutlass stabbed through the closed front door.

Shoving the map in her jacket pocket, Ripley opened the window and stood on the edge of the balcony. She hated heights and looking down didn't do any good.

Taking a deep breath, she kept off the balcony over to the other and grabbed the edge as she nearly slipped off.

Pulling herself over it, Ripley held her chest as she exhaled, before pushing her way into the other flat, closing the window behind her.

Pushing herself up from the ground, Ripley panicked as she glanced around the new flat. It's set up the same, but mirrored, and she hurried to the front door, but it won't open, even when she tries to force it with her shoulder.

Glimpsing to shadowy figures clamoring at the window of the flat sh escaped from, she turned her head, and began to tear up the flat.

Pure luck, she found a Pulaski stowed away in the closet and used it to breakdown the entrance door.

Ripley fled with the Pulaski close to her chest as she fled through the hallway.

The hallway winded and nauseated Ripley, she struggled to move, but she didn't stop running. She dared not look back, afraid they're on her heels, the wolves hunting for their next prey.

Running into a sudden wall, Ripley stopped. She turned around and held the Pulaski close as she edged near a flat door and checked the handle, jammed.

With the Pulaski, Ripley tore a sizable hole through it, allowing her to escape downstairs.

At the end of the staircase, Ripley pushed through the door, and stopped again, this time, she looked around to realize that she's on the fourth floor of Dulwich Flats.

"How?" Ripley's confounded as she walked through the hallway, looking around. It didn't make a sense to her and it's starting to wear on her. If it didn't already.

Checking the numbers on the doors, Ripley located Flat 78 and used the key on it. Upon entering, Ripley stopped at the threshold when she realized that she's home. There's her books on the coffee table in front of a Telly she fixed, the bowl with loose money, and her eyes moved to see the walls.  
There's photographs and they weren't damaged. Ripley's eyes widened as she touched one. On it, there's her, Mercy, and Jamie, they're on vacation and Jamie suffered from a bad sunburn on his face. He's covered in sunblock as he looked unamused at Ripley and Mercy laughing at him.

"I thought these were lost!" Ripley murmured as she looked at all the photographs that she kept on the wall. They're all of her with Jamie and Mercy.

Amazed, Ripley turned her head and went towards her kitchen and checked. It looked as it did when she…when she… when she… when she.. when she…

Ripley felt a terrible headache coming on and it's enough to cause her to sit at the kitchen table, hands over her head as she felt the headache.

It didn't feel like a jackhammer going off In her head, in fact, it's much _worse_. It felt like hands grabbing her brain and she felt the individual digits as they moved around.

"Ugh," Ripley felt the pain throbbing.

She sat at the table as she struggled to handle the pain, unable to move, she's forced to endure it.

It went away after a few minutes and she felt exhausted. Uncomfortably, she got up and went towards her room.

There's a picture she hung up in her room that greeted her the moment she opened the door and it's of someone she had the chance to have a photo taken with.

His blue eyes stared at her the moment she walked into the room. His smile wide and full of teeth, shining from the camera flash. She stood next to him, posing with him, and Ripley looked at the photo closely.

The man, she should've known who he was, it floored her the moment she was offered the chance to have a picture taken with him that day. However, his name escaped her and no amount of thinking gave her the answer. She remembered his scarf, the mismatched colors and how long it was, went down to his ankles.

She swore commenting on it, saying something about it, but she couldn't remember.

"My head," Ripley struggled as she made her way to her bed. She sat down on it and threw up her legs, neglecting to take off her shoes, the pain's too much for her to consider it.

She woozily stared up at the ceiling. Slowly, her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep.


	137. The Outworld Pt 7

The alarm went off and a hand reached for it and shut it off, Ripley yawned as she pushed herself up from the bed and prepared for work. She showered, threw on an outfit she picked out of random, to top it off, a jacket with violet trims. Checking her mobile, Jamie was coming in late, he was getting some plywood to reinforce the stage in the store.

Yawning, Ripley walked down the stairs and made herself a quick breakfast, something she'd easily microwave and eat. Cleaning up, she grabbed everything she needed and headed out the door.

It's a slow day, being Sunday, meaning there's no traffic, and she appeared in front of the Lost Oddities not a minute late. Inside, Mercy worked on their latest project.

"'Ello, Mercy," Ripley smiled as she greeted her old friend as she situated the skeletons in their outfits.

Mercy smiled back, her glossy lips glistening under the lights as Ripley came towards her.

"Just fixing up O' Ben here," Mercy pointed to the skeleton sitting in the middle of the table. "He's slouching on the job; can you believe it?"

Ripley shook her head as she talked to the skeleton, "Now see here, Ben, this isn't your lavish life as an actor, you're our representer. Slouching is bad for your back and we all know you can't afford that."

The two shared a laugh and Ripley worked with Mercy readying the scene for their annual window display. Every now and again, they'll work to make a display look like whatever they felt like it. They've done displays from movies, shows, and video games, maybe books if they're popular enough at the time to afford the costs.

This latest display came from a recent show, about a spry London detective, Sherlock, and his cohort, solving crimes. Ripley had the idea for the display to look like the Last Supper with Sherlock in the middle.

"Oh, this is so fun," Mercy mused as she looked over their work. "Do you think they'll come by and see it, I'd _love_ to meet the cast!"

Ripley chortled and responded, "Mercy, we had David come in when we did a display with the Doctor, remember?"

One time, they did a display where the Doctor posed with David's previous roles, just for fun, and the actor incidentally strolled past the store and stopped in the moment he saw the skeletons. Mercy got a picture with him that she hung in her home, she giggled every time she walked past it.

Smiling, Mercy nodded, "Oh, do you think we'd get a picture with them, too?"

She wanted a picture with the cast and Ripley chuckled. She told Mercy, "I'm sure you'll get a picture with them all if they ever saw the display."

Mercy stated they'd have to make this display perfect as possible, she wanted to catch their eyes the moment they walk by.

Shaking her head, Ripley smiled at Mercy becoming star struck by the thoughts poking around in her head. Mercy then reminded Ripley that they'd need to finish building the background, which Ripley painted and decorated.

"Jamie should come in with that plywood soon enough," Ripley covered her mouth as she yawned. "Shouldn't take long to get them cut, we measured the pieces we needed the day before."

Mercy remembered she needed to put out the cookies for the customers, she kept them packaged in her bag to keep them from getting too cold, and went to get them.

Ripley checked the skeletons in the display. She and Mercy painstakingly worked to recreate actual drinks and food for the display. It took work finding the proper glasses for the champagne made with light pink and caramel coloured resin, carefully bubbled to replicate champagne. Much time took making sure the champagne looked like champagne tipped to one side, some of the characters drank their champagne and the trio recreated the look of them drinking it, glasses tipped and the champagne coming towards their skeletal mouths.

"Plus, we can reuse the champagne glasses for something else," Ripley pointed out while they worked on the glasses sometime last week. "Takes too damn long for the resin to set."

The large table covered in a white tablecloth that Jamie found in a box somewhere, freshly washed and no crinkles, lined with fake food that the trio made to go with the display. Fake flower arrangement, a candelabra with white candles that produce a fake fire when turned on, doilies under the plates and so on.

It took time and a lot of effort to make the skeletons as unique as their counterparts, Mercy sewed suits and dresses onto the skeletons while Ripley glued wigs onto their heads. Posing them diligently, making sure that the hands remained firm around the glasses, the skeletons were one skin short of looking exactly like their lively counterparts.

Stepping out of the stage, Ripley saw Mercy displaying her freshly made cookies near the register. She stuck a large glass topper over them and checked her handmade sign.

"Now look here, Ripley," Mercy points at her. "I don't want Jamie nosying around here, I'm running low on ingredients and you _know_ how much he loves sugar cookies."

Jokingly, Ripley cupped her hand over her forehead and replied with, "Aye-aye captain!"

Mercy shook her head at this, her long blonde hair shimmering under the lights.

"Well, looks like we got everything ready," Mercy looked around the store. "Alright, all we need is Jamie and those plywood pieces."

The duo manned the store, for a little while, until they started getting hungry, Jamie hadn't come in with the plywood pieces yet. It was nearly twelve when Mercy got a text from Jamie.

"I can't believe him," Mercy looked down on her mobile as she read Jamie's text. "He'll be here in a few minutes, he's getting food!"

Jamie got hungry after getting the plywood they needed and he ended up stopping for food before he came to the store.

"Would you rather he come in hungry?" Ripley asked Mercy. Mercy frowned and knew how hungry Jamie gets and how he gets around cookies. She sighed and texted Jamie back, when done, she grabbed her purse and asked Ripley what she wanted.

"Oh, uh, my usuals, please," Ripley smiled. She gave Mercy the money and Mercy smiled as she handed it back to Ripley. "I can't let you go hungry," she told Ripley. Ripley smiled and watched as Mercy left to get them lunch while Ripley manned the store, waiting for Jamie to come in with the plywood.

Customers came in, talked about the display, how much they liked it, and they bought from the stock the Lost Oddities carried.

"I can't wait for my London trip," a woman mentioned that she and her boyfriend planned to go down to London for a week.

Ripley told them that if not for the rising costs, the Lost Oddities would've opened in London, which the woman brought up that they could've opened a second location up there.

Ripley tended to the customers and most grabbed the sugar cookies on display and munched on them while they left the store with their bags of goodies.

Running a hand through her dark red auburn hair, Ripley yawned as she watched over the store that she, Mercy, and Jamie carefully worked and built up. It was a daunting task, but the three managed to open and operate their own store in their hometown.

No doubt challenging, they worried about customers and so on, but there's been a steady pace of customers since they opened two years ago. Now with Mercy's cooking, the foot traffic increased, which led Mercy with the idea of converting a portion of the store into a small bakery which she cooked breads and cookies, allowing the store to earn more money and since it's towards the back, patrons have to go all the way for them and entice them to look around.

"Imagine our income if we'd opened in London," Ripley muttered under her breathe.

She waited for Jamie and Mercy and settled in her chair, thumbing through magazine on the counter. She read articles about rumors, sensational articles at best, about the strange happenings going on around the world. Entire villages completely empty, not even a pet in sight, but everything remained untouched.

These articles always posted to the magazine about _something_ going on, but given the history of the editor, Ripley didn't pay any attention and turned the page.

 _Pop..!_

The lights turned off and Ripley groaned, "Not again!"

She cursed as she dog eared the page she was on and she stepped from behind the counter and headed towards the backroom.

The building was old and since the trio didn't have the capital to move their store to another much newer building, they dealt with this building. Time to time, the fuses blew and one of them had to change them out. It gotten to the point they kept a huge box of fuses for the occasion.

Ripley entered the backroom and sighed, the door to the back alley completely opened wide. "More crap to fix," Ripley muttered under her breathe as she went towards the door and closed it. It's happened before, the door doesn't always latch despite the trio checking every time they closed it.

Mercy had to toss out the rubbish before Ripley came in and likely it opened on its own despite Mercy making sure it latched.

Closing and making sure the door stayed closed, Ripley went over to the fuse box and opened it. With the mini torchlight in her hand, she looked through the fuses until she found the offender and yanked it out.

Ripley hummed as she tossed the fuse into the rubbish bin and went through the box near the fuse box for a new fuse. Once she grabbed the right one, she positioned it in her hand and halfway into the socket, Ripley felt a jolt of electricity go through her on the back of her neck, a sharp pain.

She couldn't move and she ended up dropping to the floor, blacking out.

Sometime later, she woke up, but something was wrong.

She remembered getting up, but her head moved on its own, seemingly she couldn't move it, and her head turned towards a figure standing in front of her.

Ripley couldn't shout at the figure and she couldn't move her eyes, it stared at her and she unwittingly stared at it. She heard a voice, a man's, and the figure took form when the lights came on and Ripley wanted to scream, but nothing came out and her mouth wouldn't move, at least until _he_ talked.

"No hard feelings, luv, it's just business," Ripley uncharacteristically said.

Ripley stared at the figure, he had a pale white face, it looked like a mask with no eyes, darkness where his eyes normally is, and his smile, his smile!

He looked her over, touched her face, and Ripley uncharacteristically said, "You'll do _just_ fine, luv."

When he moved, Ripley moved, when he stopped to open the door, Ripley stopped. She walked out of the backroom with the man walking beside her, tapping his cane along the ground.

For a brief period, Ripley stood motionlessly in front of the counter while the man went to look at the display. She didn't talk, instead, she heard him muse that he liked the display, but it needed some touch ups and he'll gladly help.

His voice, deep, reverbs in her head, yet disturbingly well-spoken. He would've made most serial killers wet themselves if they heard him talk.

The man hummed as he proceeded to stick a knife in Moriarity's hand and raised it to Sherlock's neck. He turned John Watson's head to the left, away from the sight, and proceeded to change the skeletons poses until everyone shared an aghast look as Moriarity took a knife to Sherlock, except for two. John Watson turned away from the act and Mycroft sat in his chair, calmly starring straight, like he didn't care.

Ripley fought hard, but she slowly realized the horrible truth, she was trapped in her own head, she couldn't move her own limbs, do anything, say anything, until the man made her.

She could only talk in her head and she panicked. "Please, tell me what you want," Ripley begged. "Don't do this, please!"

The man couldn't hear her and she stood motionlessly at the counter until she uncharacteristically reached out her right hand and he shoved a gun in it. It was a P911 Luger with a purple handle and she heard him say, "Never let a blue do a purple's job!"

Ripley remained motionless until Jamie came into the store carrying plywood pieces. "Ey-yo, Rip!" Jamie called out to her as he sat the plywood down by the stage. He popped his back as he told her, "Oh, it's a busy day over at the hardware store, Mr. Owens nearly clocked someone for bungling his tools."

Ripley shouted at him in her head, "Jamie, Jamie, help me, please help me!"

He didn't hear her and instead heard, "Hard day's work?"

Jamie nodded and began working on the stage, reinforcing the background. He hummed a favourite song of his, he didn't see the man standing next to Ripley.

Ripley begged Jamie to help her, to watch out for the man, but nothing came out of her mouth. She only watched as the man made a gesture with his empty hand and she did it with hers, holding the Luger.

"Jamie, run!" Ripley screamed, but alas, she was trapped in her own head, and she couldn't escape it.

Jamie mentioned that Mercy's on her way with lunch and that when he's done with the plywood, he'll get to work with wiring the lights, so that way at night people can see the display.

"Jamie, I-I have a gun!" Ripley wept as the man moved towards him, she followed, he walked behind her as she slowly came up to Jamie as he worked on the stage.

Ripley helplessly watched as the man made her raise her hand up towards Jamie and she spoke, "No hard feelings."

She couldn't blink, she watched as Jamie fell to the ground, dead from a gunshot to the head. She helplessly watched while the man made her quickly drag his body to the backroom and hide it.

In the backroom, she saw four men standing by the opened backdoor, all wearing purple suits. Two of the men had vacant eyes, staring off, and didn't move their mouths. They never blinked, even when they've had their eyes opened for minutes. It seemed as though they suffered a similar fate as Ripley, but they were dead, she can tell by the way they looked.

She saw the two men near them, they had similar faces as the man controlling her. They controlled the dead men like puppets, without strings. These men were acquaintances and this was part of a plan of theirs.

"Victor, we've received word from the Patriarch, the game's begun," said one of men. "He's already fled, he'll be here in time."

The other man near him mentioned, "We'll have him ready for the High Lord."

Victor nodded and motioned with his hand; Ripley didn't move hers. "Have they already dispatched the fiséné?" Victor asked the men.

"On the prowl, as we speak. Praise Mother for the fools and their materialism," one man said. The other beside him added, "Doubt he noticed them missing."

Victor gave the men, Oxford and Snider, their orders, telling them to help prepare the pot. "For mother," the men said as they exited out of the backdoor, the puppet men mimicking their movements.

Victor and Ripley walked out of the backroom and cleaned up any blood spots, made sure that nobody would've noticed something amiss. They stood behind the counter and waited.

Victor hummed and bobbed his head, Ripley unwittingly bobbed along as he waited for his target. "He was a fool," Victor hummed. "Just a tool, made a splash in the big o' pool!"

He stopped when Mercy walked through the door with the bags of food. "Slow day," Mercy mused as she came around the back of the counter and sat the food down. Victor stood right behind Ripley, moving away when Mercy came too close to him.

"I got your favourite," Mercy smiled as she handed Ripley the food. Victor had her sit it near her as Mercy went around the counter with her food and looked around. "Where's Jamie, he said he'd be here?" Mercy looked at Ripley.

Ripley panicked, tried telling her to run, but nothing came out of her mouth. Forcibly, she told Mercy, "He said he needed something in the back."

She motioned with her hand to the backroom and Mercy sighed. "Jamie, you're slacking off again," she raised her voice. "If you're goofing off, I swear, I'll smack you silly!"

He didn't reply and she shook her head. She placed her food on the counter and went to go after Jamie, leading Victor to pursue her, right behind Ripley as she slowly walked behind Mercy.

Mercy opened the backroom door and shouted for Jamie, but he didn't respond, she went inside the backroom and searched for him. Victor closed the door behind him while Ripley stood motionlessly in front of him, holding the Luger.

"Jamie, where are you hiding?" Mercy looked for Jamie. She didn't see Ripley quietly come up behind her when she found something covered in a white sheet. Mercy shook her head as she gripped the white sheet.

"I'm smacking you silly, pretty boy!" Mercy pulled the sheet off Jamie's body and covered her mouth. She screamed at the sight of his body and turned, seeing Ripley pointing the Luger at her.

"Mercy, please, help me," Ripley begged her. "Please, I can't stop myself, I can't stop myself!"

Of course, she couldn't hear Ripley's thoughts and panicked. She screamed at Ripley and fought her for the gun. Despite Mercy hitting Ripley, Ripley couldn't feel it, she couldn't even brace for it. The two struggled and the gun dropped from Ripley's hand and Mercy grabbed it before running out of the backroom.

Victor and Ripley pursued her into the main room and she pointed the Luger at Ripley.

"Sta-stay where you are!" Mercy wept as she pointed the gun at Ripley.

"Mercy, please, you have to help me, he's going to kill you!" Ripley tried desperately to tell her. She could only watch as Victor made her go after Mercy and Mercy pulled the trigger. The gun pointed down because Mercy never fired a gun like the Luger and the bullet impacted Ripley's left knee. She fell backwards and stared up to the ceiling. Victor looked down to her, shaking his head. He turned his attention to Mercy and Ripley felt herself getting up from the ground, she didn't feel the pain from the gunshot and Mercy quivered as she held the gun in front of her.

Victor forced Ripley to grab the gun from Mercy, pushed her down to the ground and pin her down. Readying the gun, Ripley looked down to Mercy.

"Mercy, I can't stop it, Mercy, please, I can't do anything!" Ripley screamed in her mind, but she watched as she said to Mercy. "No hard feelings, luv, just business."

Mercy went limp from the gunshot to the head and Ripley dragged the body into the backroom. She cleaned up the blood and stood behind the counter with Victor calling to someone on her mobile.

"It's done, the shop's empty. It didn't take long, there was only three here. Yes, I'm sure. I think I might take this one, easy on the eyes, looks friendly, nobody's the wiser. Yes, I'll do that. I'll inform you if he shows up. Mother be with you," Victor talked to someone on the other end before hanging up.

"I think I found my new dolly," Victor mused as he lightly touched Ripley's face, pulling on her mouth with his white finger. "Just need to outfit you, first."

He laughed and Ripley couldn't feel the chills going down her spine as he planned to turn Ripley into a doll. A female meat puppet that aids in subterfuge against targets.

Ripley couldn't cry as she wept in her mind, she killed her own friends, and they didn't see Victor, but her. She wept as she motionlessly stood behind the counter, manning it. She could not move her mouth and she wanted to scream.

"Mercy, Jamie," Ripley wept in her mind. "I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry, please, someone, anyone, can anyone hear me, please save me. I can't break free. I _can't_ break free. Please, someone, just _kill_ me. Kill me, I don't want this!"

She cried out in her mind when Victor stuck a knife in her mouth and gave her a smile like his.


	138. The Outworld Pt 8

Ripley's eyes fluttered open and she ended up jumping up from her spot. She held her chest as she felt her heart almost ready to burst from her chest. Shaking her head, she breathed heavily as she felt rattled from the nightmare. She glimpsed around and froze, she's somewhere else again.

Inexplicably, Ripley ended up on the street near a gentleman's club with boarded up windows that blotted out the advertisements.

Pushing herself up, Ripley brushed off the grim from her clothing before walking a few steps before stopping. She surveyed the area she's in and somehow she wound up in the red-light district.

"How…?" Ripley struggled to understand how she ended up in that spot.

She didn't drink anything, nothing that'd cause her to end up in strange places. Rubbing her eyes, Ripley lowered her hand to catch glimpse of a woman with long blonde hair walking up the street. Attempting to call out to her, Ripley watched her disappear into the thick fog.

Blinking Ripley struggled to remember what she was doing.

She couldn't remember a thing, a blank, and no matter what, it'd never let up.

Unable to remember, Ripley frowned. This isn't something that ever happened to her and it perturbed and frightened her. She just couldn't remember a damn thing and didn't know why.

"Was I doing something?" Ripley pondered. She glimpsed around the red-light district and shook her head. "I _don't_ have business here, that's for sure!"

Marching onward, Ripley followed the woman with blonde hair into the fog and attempted to track her down, hoping to ask questions. As she walked, Ripley glimpsed to the boarded up shops and restaurants as she passed by them, the names worn from age and weather.

Coming to a three-way, Ripley lost track of the woman and she's stopped by the choices of where to go. Looking up at the street signs, Ripley saw the left side went towards Lachrymose. The centre street went up Vindicta. The right went towards Remissionem.

The street names made no sense to Ripley, but she's heard of some funny ones, there's always the strange ones to look out for. Daunted at her choices, Ripley tried to figure out where the roads went, but she didn't have a map and she couldn't find one. Only things in her pockets were the radio, the key with 1963 on it, and her pocket knife.

"Great, I'm going to be walking for hours," Ripley complained that if she chose wrong, she'll spend time having to go up and down the roads until either she finds the woman or loses her completely.

Glimpsing up to the grey skies that forever blotched out the sun, Ripley frowned. She didn't know how long she had before it got dark, but she wanted to pick a road and walk on it.

Sighing, Ripley played the childhood game of "Catch A Tiger" where she tried to pick the road at random. She muttered the hymn to herself and almost completed it had she not heard a child and broke her concentration. She turned her head and heard a child laughing. Confused, Ripley stretched out her neck and called out to the child, but the child didn't respond and she looked up at the street sign to see the laughter coming from Lachrymose.

Her choice decided, Ripley followed the road, looking for the child. She called to it, but became worried when she didn't hear the child respond. She's sure she heard a child and with the fog, it concerned her that there's a child without supervision wandering a town with thick fog.

Ripley walked until the fog lessened and she saw a cooking store in the distance. She didn't think much of it, but the other roads went nowhere or blocked off. She could't risk turning back and went towards the cooking store. On display, there's cookbooks from different culinary styles, but all based around a theme: poultry. There's pots and pans on display near the cookbooks and there's a ceramic rooster perched on the top shelf of the display.

The glass doors opened with ease and Ripley stepped inside to see shelves upon shelves of cooking supplies. There's various sized sauce pans, stewpots, frying pans, skillets, spatulas, spoons, salad bowls, and so on. Everything a person would've wanted for their own kitchens and with the prices on the tags, would've fitted a professional chef's budget.

There's jars of pickled vegetables that sat upon the top shelves, pickles, onions, carrots, whatever, and there's an oily appearance inside the jars. They've been there for a while, from what Ripley guessed.

Making her way through the store, she edged towards the back area with the only cash register and checked behind. She found another phone, but it didn't work. Turning her head, she sees the door into the backroom and proceeded to enter inside.

The backroom is spacious, there's industrial shelves filled with boxed culinary tools lining much of the backroom, and there's more parcels with jars filled with vegetables.

Ripley stopped when she noticed there's a knife set opened and siting on top of the shelves. The biggest knife, missing, but the pairing knives remained in their slots.

Cautiously, Ripley continued walking until she sees a woman laying in front of the cleared back wall, holding a bottle of bourbon and the missing knife. She listlessly looked at the knife, film over her eyes from drinking much of the bourbon.

Ripley called to her an she stirred; her eyes met with Ripley's.

"Oh, it's _you_ ," the woman slurred her words as she pushed herself up and sat against the wall, the knife still in her hand.

It's Angel, Ripley definitely remembered her.

"Angel, what're you doing with that knife?" Ripley asked her, deeply concerned for her. Angel looked down to the knife and shook her head, she said she just took it.

Ripley saw the woman's drunk and didn't know what she did. She tried to help Angel up, but she held the knife out, keeping Ripley away.

"Angel, you're drunk, put down the knife, before you hurt yourself!" Ripley tried to appeal to her. She watched Angel shake her head, sobbing, she wouldn't put the knife down and looked up to Ripley, tears in her eyes.

Accusingly, Angel shouted, "Why do you care?"

Ripley stepped back before holding firm, replying, "Because that's the right thing to do!"

Angel scoffed as her watery eyes leered at Ripley. She stood up on her own, gripping both knife and bottle of bourbon in her hands. "Oh, I _see_!" Angel circled Ripley. "You just want it for yourself!"

Ripley's taken aback by the accusation before stating that she didn't want the knife, she just wanted to get it out of Angel's hand.

Her black hair listlessly moved as she stood in front of Ripley. Ripley tried to tell her that she's right, that the town's dangerous, and they needed to get out.

"Leave?" Angel balked. She leaned forward to look at Ripley closely before saying, "I thought you _wanted_ to come here!"

Ripley crossed her arms as she inquired how Angel concluded that Ripley wanted to come to Belford. Angel asked her an odd question, "Don't you remember?"

The question confused Ripley; she didn't know what Angel meant. However, Angel insisted that Ripley didn't remember. Ripley asked, "What are you talking about?"

Angel explained that nobody comes to the town without a reason. The reasons vary, but all have the same ending, everyone known that, and everyone wised stayed away from the town. Sometimes, the town called to people, drawing them to it, when there's people who've teetered on the edge too long and stirred the town from it's sleep.

It sounded far fetched for Ripley to believe and she expressed this to Angel who only shook her head at Ripley's unwillingness to believe her.

"I think you had enough to drink," Ripley pointed at Angel. "I had enough of this town and I'm leaving!"

Angel shouted, "It won't let you leave!"

She swore the town won't let Ripley leave. Ripley asked her what she's supposed to do to escape, then, and Angel had a look on her face. Cryptically, she said, "People don't tend to leave the town when they come here."

Ripley boasted that she wasn't deterred and planned to escape the town one way or another. Angel laughs dryly before saying, "That's the point."

Angel wouldn't let go of the knife and she held it outward, keeping Ripley away, while she left the culinary store. It allowed Ripley time to process what Angle said to her and none of it made any damn sense to her.

"Must've been the drink," Ripley concluded. Angel probably drank so much, she's plum confused, is all. She tried to catch up to her to check on her, but by the time she left the culinary store, Angel's gone.

Not only that, she's stepped out into the street, she noticed the fog growing intense and she couldn't even see in front of her. Struggling, Ripley walked through the fog, trying to find her way, but she gotten lost, and walked endlessly until she stopped. In the distance, she saw someone standing in the fog. She walked towards the person, looking down to make sure that she's still on the asphalt, and froze once the outline formed.

Her eyes narrowed and saw the blonde hair flowing, she didn't know why, but there's a strong urge to run towards the figure.

The figure turned around and Ripley stopped. She looked familiar, but she wasn't who she thought. "Marigold?" Ripley blinked.

Marigold wore familiar clothes, her hair the same, and she snickered at Ripley. "Looking for your _mummy_?" Marigold asked her.

Ripley narrowed her eyes as she replied, "No, but I don't think yours is proud."

The two leered at each other.

"What're you doing?" Ripley wanted to know why Marigold's standing in the middle of the road. Marigold sighed as she ran a hand through her blonde hair as she told Ripley that her car broke down and she's looking for a mechanic.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Ripley opted to help Marigold. Marigold wasted no time in shamelessly teasing Ripley about her knowledge of cars. Ripley didn't care to listen and she went with Marigold to her vehicle, parked to the side of the road, the bonnet up. It's a crimson Volkswagen Beetle from circa 2006 and Ripley teased Marigold that she expected someone like her to drive something more elegant, given Marigold held herself to that esteem.

Marigold hissed at her, stating that it's only temporary, she's looking for an Aston Martin with the works. "I didn't know they'd make that kind of money," Ripley picked at Marigold's job. Immediately, Marigold insisted that she wasn't a stripper, she's a bartender. Drunk men handle their money like their alcohol, poorly.

Pulling back, Ripley refrained from insulting Marigold further, she wanted to escape from the town and Marigold's the only one with a car.

Going around the beetle, Ripley looked at the exposed engine, steam wafting from it. It's too hot for Ripley to touch, but she tried to deduce what happened to the Marigold's beetle.

"It overheated," Ripley concluded. She looked over to Marigold an asked, "Did you add any coolant, recently?"

As suspected, Marigold didn't care for car knowledge and simply took her beetle to the shop to have it worked on periodically.

Ripley asked when she last took her beetle in and Marigold replied, "A few months ago."

Walking away from the beetle, Ripley said they'll need to find the auto shop. She told Marigold what they'll need, but Marigold scoffed and said, "I don't do car shops."

Ripley leaned forward as she said in a low voice, "And I don't like incompetent people. You wanna stay out here in the open, that's your death warrant, not mine."

She made it clear she's going to the car shop one way or another and if Marigold didn't come, she's stuck by herself until Ripley came back. Assuming Ripley came back and Marigold didn't go missing.

Marigold grimaced when Ripley gave her the options. Either come with Ripley or stay by her car, alone, in the fog, and hope Ripley comes back in one piece to fix the car.

Thinking it over, Marigold nodded and walked with Ripley through the fog, looking for the nearest car shop. They narrowed their eyes as they tried to find the car shop. With the fog, it proved daunting.

"Where were you going, anyway?" Ripley inquired about Marigold's plans after leaving the town.

Marigold stated she received an offer to move to London and wanted to jump on it. Those offers don't often come around and when they do, it's mostly first come, first served. She's got flats lined up for her when she came up, so living space isn't a problem for her.

"I didn't think they'd make that kind of money to live in London," Ripley mused.

Marigold laughed and mused herself that if Ripley looked as good as her, she wouldn't have problem living in London, either. "Word of advice, drop the jacket, it's tacky," Marigold pointed at the green army jacket Ripley wore. Ripley eyed her as she replied, "I'll lose the jacket when you lose the attitude!"  
The women stared at each other before realizing the pressing matter and walked, looking for the closest auto shop. The fog, difficult to traverse through, they struggled to look at the signs that were only an arm's reach, but the fog obscured them.

"Did you find them?" Marigold asked her while looking.

Ripley stopped and look at her, confused. She asked, "What do you mean?"

Marigold gestured as she asked, "Don't you remember?"

Ripley struggled to think and shook her head. She told Marigold that she didn't know what Marigold meant. Marigold frowned a she tried to tell Ripley, "Weren't you looking for someone?"

Thinking, Ripley couldn't remember saying anything to Marigold. Nothing came to mind. All she remembered, bumping into Marigold, and that's it.

"I don't remember," Ripley admitted.

Marigold had a look on her face, dread, and Ripley asked her what's wrong, only for her to shake her head. "Let's find that stuff," Marigold deflected as she marched onward, Ripley following behind.

The women searched for the auto store, didn't know how long it's been since they started, but the grey skies didn't turn dark, yet.

Marigold asked another question, "Have you seen the little girl?"

Ripley blinked as she responded, "Yeah, we've met, why?"

Marigold told her, "She's _so_ alone in this cruel world."

Marigold talked about Ellie, how she's alone in a world that didn't care about her as much as it should and how angry she is at it for the slight.

"How do you know about her?" Ripley questioned Marigold and she crossed her arms, a look on her face. She responded to Ripley's question with, "I-I don't know, it's like I feel sorry for her. I hope we find her."

Despite her personality, Marigold couldn't look over Ellie. She wanted them to find her and bring her with them when they leave the town, so she wouldn't be alone.

It's a strange thought coming from someone like Marigold, but Ripley wasn't hesitant to agree with her, and wanted to find Ellie, too.

"If this damn fog wasn't so thick, we'd have better chances of finding her," Ripley cursed. She mused that if they found Jodie, there's a chance they would've found Ellie with her.

Ripley gave Marigold the plan, after they put the coolant in the beetle, they'll go look for Jodie and Ellie. Then when they find them, take them away from this town.

"I don't know where to look," Marigold admitted she didn't know where they might've went and Ripley mentioned that if Ellie's a foster child, she's probably at Brookhaven.

"You think?" Marigold blinked as Ripley pondered. She nods, it's the only place that springs to mind, and she told Marigold where to find it, in case they're separated.

Nodding, Marigold walked with Ripley, continuing their search.

It didn't help Ripley never found a map and the fog confused them, but they stumbled upon Peter's Automative. Running up to it, Ripley checked the door, locked, but Marigold raised a finger.

Ripley watched the woman pull out a pick kit, in three pieces. One piece stowed away in her shirt. One piece stowed away in her skirt. One piece stowed away in her knee-high boots.

With her assembled pick kit, Marigold picked the lock, and opened the door. Ripley reached for the door and looked at Marigold. "You coming in?" Ripley asked her. Marigold held reservations of going inside an automative store, but Ripley reminded her of the alternative.

Uncomfortably, Marigold followed her into the auto shop.

It's got everything an auto shop needed, racing stripes and all.

There's posters of famous racers put up next to the adverts of all the services provided by the auto shop. Aisles with various boxes with different components and maintenance care products.

Ripley went down an aisle looking for the coolant while Marigold took another aisle. They searched until Ripley found the last bottle and took it into her hands. "This'll last us," Ripley murmured as she walked out of the aisle with the coolant. With it in hand, she glimpsed to Marigold looking out the door, stretching her neck out.

"What's wrong?" Ripley asked her.

Marigold pointed and said she thinks she saw Ellie going up the road and Ripley looked where she pointed. Vaguely, there's a small shadow walking up the road.

They noticed four shadows down the road, only one's slightly bigger than the three small shadows, hunched over the ground. "Oh bugger!" Ripley recoiled when she realized they're hyenas. Marigold became frightened and she told Ripley that she'll head them off, that Ripley go find Ellie.

Ripley's concerned that Marigold couldn't fight them off, especially the female, but she assured Ripley that she can handle herself.

Nodding, Ripley dashed out of the auto store and up the road, going after Ellie. She didn't know what happened, she hardly turned her head, all she wanted, to find Ellie.

"Ellie!" Ripley cried out.

She didn't respond and Ripley stopped at the intersection, looking around. "Ellie!" Ripley called to her. "Ellie, come back!"

Ripley heard tiny footsteps running up the road and she followed suit, she didn't stop running until she came across the old Thompson Theatre.

Ripley looked up at the theatre, built around the 1800s, and it's somehow survived everything thrown at it. They've renovated it so many times, the paints they used ended up mixing into a deep magenta. Realizing that it'll cost more to repaint it proper, the management of the theatre kept the magenta color. They claimed it set the theatre apart from other performance art theatre in the country.

Opening the entrance door, Ripley walked in. There's stained carpeting with the theatre logo completely shrouded in the large stain, the ticket booths abandoned, and the posters of the upcoming shows completely faded, all but one.

Dark eyes moved to look at the poster and Ripley looked at it intensely. It's a poster of a play that once played at the theatre. It's styled like the old movie posters of then, with the white background and the title and characters in the centre. There's three men, two behind the one man. On his right side, there's a man adorned in purple and on the left, a man adorned in blue. There's something about the purple suited man that disturbed Ripley, he wore the top half of an animal's skull over the top half of his own face. If she guessed, skull belonged to a hyena.

The name of the play: LEON: THE SLUM KING.

Leon, that name, it unsettled Ripley that she didn't want to stay near the poster anymore she needed.

The man in front, wild dark hair, short, and his eyes, his eyes wide with fear as he looked afraid. As if he knew that behind him, the two men seeking his death.

Moving away from the poster, Ripley went onward towards the entrance to the auditorium. In the distant she heard talking.

"Ah-hah-hah! I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget!"

The voice's deep, meaningful, and hidden danger, but it's not the same voice that Ripley knew, it's someone else, and she felt a chill down her spine.

There's music now and Ripley tried to open the doors into the auditorium but they're locked. The man's singing now and she heard him through the doors.

She didn't stand around to listen, she tried to find a way into the auditorium.

Looking around, she found the employees only door, but it's locked, and she didn't have any picks. Ripley ended up looking through the ticket booths to find a key left behind.

With it, she got into the lounge with rooms that went into the locker rooms and the hidden hallways that led into the auditorium.

Overhead she heard the singing continue while she made her way down the hallway towards the auditorium. She passed by closets that helped ease cleaning after shows since they're near the doorways.

Reaching the first door, it's locked, and Ripley ended up moving onto the next door. She heard things thrown around, bottles, and screaming, amid the singing from a group.

As Ripley reached the last door, the one that would've led her into the backstage of the play, she heard the chorus of the song.

"My friend, this is what you get, when you mess with me!"

Ripley froze as she heard the man sing, "Find him, now. Bring him, here. Make him yearn for his end. Don't dally any longer. Look for him far and wide. Tear up every stone you see. Let his misery be your treat!"

There's a thunderous cackle and a choir of singers chortling. Then, silence.

Ripley pushed against the door and it opened into the backstage.

She didn't see anyone in the back and none of the performers came off the stage. From what she's gathered, there's nobody here but her. The dust coating the mirrors strewn around the backstage showed as much. It looked like the theatre wasn't open for a long time.

At one point, Ripley wanted to come to the theatre, but life prevented her from coming to it, and by the time life let her have the chance, things didn't work out the way she hoped.

There's a giant red curtain that separated the backstage from the auditorium and there's props and backgrounds left around the backstage.

Ripley checked the front stage to check for the performers cue to take stage left, but when she pulled back the curtain, there's nobody on the stage, and nobody in the seats.

Letting the curtain cascade from her fingertips, Ripley blinked as she swore hearing singing. However, it seemed like nobody performed in the theatre for _weeks_ at most.

"But, I heard them," Ripley blinked. There's no doubt about it, that voice, it commanded respect.

Shaking her head, Ripley moved forward and looked around the backstage. There's a portable rack with costumes near the backdoor leading outside into the employee only parking lot.

Searching through the backstage, Ripley came across a key in one of the footlockers belonging to a performer that went to Room 302. It wasn't on a personalized keychain, no way for her to know where it went or who owned it before she found it. Taking it, Ripley searched until she stumbled upon a large pot sitting in the back of the backstage.

Black, rough, it looked like it's been used _since_ the 1800s. Due to it's sheer size, it's carted around the backstage and front on a wheeled cart that blended with the worn floors. It's weight kept it from teetering off the side whenever someone bumped into it during the shows.

Ripley turned her head to look at something else, but heard a low noise coming from the pot. Turning her head back, she heard the echoing noise intensify and she ended up going near the pot.

In front of it, she cautiously leaned over the pot only to receive one of the worst scares in her life. "Boo!" Ellie popped up from inside the pot, sending Ripley backwards.

"Bugger!" Ripley held her chest as she looked at Ellie gleefully laughing that she tricked Ripley.

Her heart stopped pounding and she grew angry with Ellie. "Don't ever do that again!" Ripley sharply told Ellie. However, Ellie stated, "It's just a joke!"

Ripley pulled her out of the pot and grabbed the lid for it, she shoved it on top, and locked it in place. She turned her head to see Ellie looking bemused that Ripley didn't like her trick.

Curious, Ripley asked her, "Why were you in that pot?"

Ellie said she wanted to find a good hiding place but there wasn't any, but the pot, so she climbed inside. Ripley asked how well that went and Ellie shrugged.

Looking around, Ripley asked, "Where's Jodie?"

Ellie's face changed as she shook her head. "I _hate_ her!" Ellie shouted at Ripley. It caused Ripley's to step back and ask, "Why?"

Tears ran down as Ellie replied, "She won't adopt me!"

Ellie regaled how Jodie told her that, despite what Ellie wanted, she couldn't adopt her. There's simply too many red tapes preventing her from doing so. "So, quit!" Ellie tugged on Jodie's arm. Jodie informed her that, as she's single, they'll scrutinize her even more, and there's a high chance they won't let her adopt Ellie because of it. "So, get a boyfriend!" Ellie tried, but Jodie told her, gently, that she couldn't adopt her, even then.

Sniffling, Ellie shouted, "I hate her! I hate her!"

She stomped her feet against the ground as she wept, "Nobody wants me!"

Ripley watched the little girl weep as she felt betrayed by Jodie. She only wanted a family and thought Jodie would've adopted her and they'd live happily together, like the movies, but unfortunately, it didn't work like that. Broken-hearted, Ellie ran away and hid in the theatre, she didn't want to go back to that place.

Gently, Ripley went over to Ellie and knelt. She wrapped her arms around Ellie, comforting her. Cooing, Ripley held Ellie as she wept, "It's not fair!"

Ripley didn't have the heart to tell Ellie that life wasn't always fair, she's already broken-hearted and the last thing she wanted was to make the little girl further jaded.

"Why doesn't anyone want me?" Ellie asked aloud.

Ripley calmly replied, "Ellie, there's someone out there that'd want nothing more than bring you home. Jodie loves you; you _know_ that. It's not her fault. If she could've she would've adopted you."

Ellie sniffled as she looked at Ripley. She asked her, "Then _why_ haven't they come for me?"

Ripley didn't know how to tell a child how sometimes life didn't work out the way she hoped. She knew if she said something wrong, it would've set Ellie off and she'll run from the theatre. However, if she lied, it'd only hurt Ellie down the line.

"I'm no professional," Ripley admitted to Ellie. "I can't say anything that'll make you feel any better. I'm not going to try at the risk of hurting you. I can only say that, if life gives you hell, raise it and give it back," Ripley tried to soothe the little girl in the only way she knew how. She really didn't know how to talk to a child, she's not an expert, nor she'll claim as one.

Finding a tissue box, Ripley gave it to Ellie to wipe away the tears and the mucus running down her nose. Ellie blew her nose and frowned as she looked up to Ripley. "What's going to happen to me?" she sheepishly asked her.

Ripley sighed as she suggested that the officials find her, bring her back to the house, and try to work out the paperwork. She won't promise it'll get better, but she encouraged Ellie to look to the other kids. It'll lessen the blow if the worse comes to shove if Ellie found friendship with the other kids.

Ellie asked, "What if they get adopted?"

Pondering this, Ripley replied, "I'm sure if they're truer friends, they'll fight to have you adopted with them."

It's an acceptable answer to Ellie and Ripley rubbed the top of her head. She asked Ellie, "What do we do when life gets us down?"

Ellie cheerfully replied, "Kick it in the balls!"

It gave Ripley pause before she shook her head and went with it, Ellie needed to let off steam. She walked with her out of the backstage but Ellie stopped and said, "Wait, I forgot something!"

She dashed away from Ripley and she chased after her. "Ellie, we can't stay here," Ripley tried to tell her. Ellie told her that she only needed a few minutes to get something she left behind by mistake. Ripley crossed her arms as she waited for Ellie to get what she left and come back to her.

"Ow!" Ellie stepped backwards and held her hand.

Ripley went to her instantly and asked her what's wrong. Ellie pointed and said that she left something in the walk-in closet, but something jabbed her.

Looking at her hand and seeing a visible red dot on it, Ripley sighed and told Ellie to wait for her, _right_ there, and she'll get it for her. "What is it doing in the closet?" Ripley inquired. Ellie told her that she found it and she wanted it. "That's stealing," Ripley looked over at her. Ellie retorted, "It's not stealing, it's a surprise find!"

Shaking her head, Ripley went with it, she asked what it was, and Ellie told her it's in a box. Not just any box, it's a long rectangle brown box with scotch tape on it. "And what's _in_ the box?" Ripley wanted to know more about the thing Ellie's asking her to get.

Ellie told her, "I don't know, but I really want it for some reason."

Such as it were for a child, she's not content until she got what she wanted. It's a bad habit to enable, but the situation's different and definitely dire. Ripley compromised with Ellie. She'll get the box, _but_ , afterwards, she takes her to Jodie.

"Why?" Ellie wanted to know why Ripley wanted to talk to Jodie.

Ripley responded with, "This town isn't safe, Ellie, I think you two should leave."

Ellie protested with, "But, what about them?"

Ripley's confused as she asked, "What about them?"

Ellie cryptically told her, "They're waiting for you, in that place."

She didn't say anything more and wouldn't until Ripley obtain the box she wanted. Making sure she didn't try anything, Ripley went into the walk-in closet to look for it while Ellie waited for her outside the closet. She's wise to keep the door propped and the lock jammed. Call it a hunch.

Searching through costumes, props, and whatever else tossed into a walk-in closet, Ripley came across the boxes and looked for the one with the tape on it. She found it by chance and picked it up, she dropped it immediately when she felt a nasty shock to her hands. Stumbling backwards, she groaned as she held her hands pitifully. Calling out to Ellie, "Are you sure you don't want something less shocking?"

Ellie responded, "But, that's the box!"

She's not letting up and Ripley glimpsed around the walk-in closet and grabbed the costumes, using them as mitts as she procured the box and bought it out to Ellie.

Ellie's eyes lit up and she tried to grab it, but Ripley prevented her because of the shocks. With work, Ripley decided to open the box herself and see what's inside that Ellie's desperate to get.

She pried off the top and investigated the box. There's brown tissue paper inside that she yanked out, revealing a perfectly folded outfit. It's purple and looked like a war outfit, commissioned with high quality material, not something she's aware of existing.

"This is what you want?" Ripley looked over to Ellie.

She turned her head when she noticed the bulge in the centre and tried to lift the costume out of the box to see, but received a jolt from it.

Stumbling backwards, Ripley held her hands again, and told Ellie she can forget having the box. Ellie protested, but Ripley stated that's not safe for her and if she wanted to have a cotton ball for hair, that's her prerogative.

Ellie's fraught with distraught that Ripley won't let her keep the box, but she wouldn't relent. "It's too dangerous for you!" Ripley wouldn't change her mind despite Ellie's pleading.

Standing up, Ripley kicked the box away and turned around. She exited the walk-in closet to find that Ellie's gone. "Damn it!" Ripley cursed. "Ellie! Ellie get your _arse_ back here!"

She searched for her, but she seemingly disappeared without a trace and Ripley grew frustrated with her. Ellie's gone and Ripley wasn't sure where she went. "They're waiting for me?" Ripley blinked as she recalled what Ellie told her. "Who's waiting for me?"


	139. The Outworld Pt 9

Ripley made her way out of the theatre and noticed, it's completely black outside. There's no fog, no grey snow, just darkness. Peering around, Ripley called out to Ellie, but she never responded. "Where the hell did, she go?" Ripley blinked as she turned her whole body around, looking for the little girl. She called out to her numerous times, but Ellie's nowhere, and Ripley crossed her arms, frustrated.

Thinking, Ripley thought she went back to Brookhaven. "Maybe I'll find her there?" Ripley murmured.

With her torchlight, Ripley used the limited light to find her way around the darkened Belford. Silence, except her breathing, she tried to find her way towards Brookhaven. When she finds Ellie, again, she's planning a long talk about her disappearing act.

As she walked, Ripley stopped when the shrill from her jacket pocket broke the silence. Reaching into it, she pulled out the radio, and listened to a voice shout, "Run!"

Ripley's miffed as she heard someone shout over the radio. She looked at the radio closely before it shrieked in demonic voice, "Time… to… go!"

Anxiously, Ripley forcibly turned the radio off and shoved it back into her pocket, as she did, she felt a heavy presence behind her. Turning her head slowly, she saw an imposing figure, taller than her, wielding a Luger. She couldn't see his face, it's obscured by the darkness, but she saw the clothes and body, looked like a man. His clothes, they looked like clothes worn during the Revolutionary War, but with some modern touch ups. Instead of the bright red, it's a dark purple. Instead of the petticoat going down to the waist, it went down to the ankles. The boots, looked more modern, and they're heavy as the imposing figure stepped forward. The curled black hair that went down to his chest fluttered in the silent breeze as he raised the Luger upwards, directly pointed at Ripley.

Behind the imposing figure, four hyenas with their heads low, drooling, as they cackled at Ripley. When he moved, so did they, and they cackled as they stayed near him, as if waiting for his orders.

"No!" Ripley shouted as she turned and ran away from the imposing figure. She ran through the darkness, her torchlight guided her. Running, Ripley struggled to know where she's going, but she didn't want to stop, not with what's behind her.

Chased, Ripley ran through the winding roads, feeling the heavy presence behind her.

She came to a screeching halt when there's a roadblock. It's tall and wide, chain linked, she couldn't get around or over it within the short time before the imposing figure and the hyenas caught up to her.

"Shite!" Ripley panicked as she pulled on the chain link roadblock. Turning her head, she spotted an alleyway. Running down it, she fled through the winding alleyway that endlessly went on, sharp corners stopped her more than once, and she didn't stop running until she got to the end of the alleyway.  
At the end, there's a door with a light above it, and Ripley slammed into the door. She grabbed the handle and turned it, it opened, and she ran inside, shutting the door behind her.

Heart pounding against her chest, Ripley exhaled sharply as she proceeded to block the door with whatever she found. She didn't stop until there's a sizable blockade in front of the door.

Once she felt that she's safe, Ripley held her chest. "Wh-who was that?" Ripley wondered who the imposing figure was and how it controlled four hyenas without the wild animals turning on it.

Lowering her hand, Ripley noticed her surroundings. Not in the backroom of a store, Ripley's in another flat unit. She looked for the name and found documentations regarding the Milton Flats and the permit to demolish it. The flat suffered extensively from the age and the management declared it improbable to fix, so they're going to demolish it, and build a new flat unit. There's notice for all flat renters of the demolition and numbers to call regarding the leases, since the demolition wouldn't happen until the end of the year, and allowed the renters breathing room. Able to break their contracts early without consequences, renters took the initiate to talk about breaking their leases, allowing them to move elsewhere without worry about the deadline.

In it's place, it'll become West Belford Flat, expected opening sometime late next year.

Remembering the key, Ripley grabbed the key to 302 and checked the index. Indeed, there's a Room 302. Ripley wondered whoever waited for her, waited for her there. Shoving the key back in her jacket pocket, Ripley found the staircase and ascended to the first floor.

She'll have to climb the staircases to reach the 300s and while doing so, she checked the rooms for anything she could've used. Per usual, most doors, locked or jammed, inaccessible by any means, and the first two floors didn't have any doors for her to open.

Walking, Ripley found a door with chains on it. Beside it, there's writings in red spray paint with long lines intersecting much of the writing, but Ripley's able to read it fine.

For why, did the bell stop chiming?

Ripley checked the chains, finding three sets of locks. She noticed they're different from each other. The first lock, required a word with four letters. The second lock, required a standard key. The third, required numbers arranged like time stamps.

Noting them, Ripley memorized the writing on the wall, before she moved on to check the other doors, hoping to find the answer to one of the locks. She hadn't much luck and continued on the next floor. There she found a flat that belonged to an elderly lady who collected clocks, Ripley didn't know why anyone wanted their walls filled to the brim with wall clocks, on top of the grandfather clocks, but Ripley wasn't going to pass up a chance to solve at least one of the locks.

She searched the flat and came across the only clock that didn't work. A grandfather clock, it's situated at the back wall of the flat, towards the kitchen. The hands froze exactly at 12:00. It's the only thing that made sense and Ripley memorized the time. There's nothing else in the flat, so Ripley left, and checked the other flats. Doors locked or jammed, inaccessible, and the numbers of doors she couldn't open rose dramatically while she searched the hallway. Eventually, she ran out of doors to check and needed to go to another floor.

Ripley walked up the staircase to the third floor Set up differently, there's a sharp curve at the end of the hall. Ripley began checking the doors at the first half of the floor, none of them opened. Heading toward the curve, Ripley cautiously turned the corner, greeted by seemingly _hundreds_ of doors.

Door after door, none of them opened, until she stopped at one with painted trimming and checked it. It opened effortlessly and Ripley entered inside. She wished she didn't.

The flat's set up simple, it looked like a drama teacher's flat, and there's bookshelves on every corner of the walls. It's the only lat that looked neat and Ripley checked around. She went into one of the rooms and stopped. Someone hung from the ceiling, his head drooped over his chest. Hovering over the floor, Ripley estimated 3.04 meters off the floor. The man was half that, he would've needed a ladder or step stool to get up to the ceiling to hang the short rope.

From looking around, Ripley never found what the man used to jump from. Not a stool, not a chair, nothing, and she checked his face.

His face pale from the circulation cut to his neck, eyes milky, and he looked like he'd been dead for days at the most. Though, Ripley wasn't a forensic expert, so she's probably wrong about her deductions.

The man, wore a leather jacket, his hair cut close to the scalp, black shirt and pants, overall, not something worn at a church, but casual at most.

It didn't help ease Ripley when she realized that the man looked familiar to her, but she couldn't remember his name nor where she'd seen him before.

Silently, the man's body swayed limply in the phantom breeze, the rope creaking, and Ripley uncomfortably moved away from him, looking around the room for clues. She dug around his closet, but found nothing she could've used, and she remembered the words on the wall.

"Of course," Ripley realized she's gotten the next piece of the puzzle.

All she needed now, the key, and she would've solved the puzzle. His flat didn't have the key, but Ripley figured Room 302 did, she was on the third floor, with hundreds of doors, one of them's the room. No doubt, it'd have something she could've used.

Ripley uneasily moved away from the body, attempting to leave the flat. She's two steps from the door when the rope broke and the body dropped to the ground, a loud thud. It sent a jolt down Ripley's spine as she heard the body dropping. She almost didn't want to go back to the body, but she felt that she needed to cover it up, at least out of respect.

She searched the man's flat and grabbed a blanket folded over the headrest of the plump chair near one of the bookcases. Uneasily, she went back to the body, slumped over, and she put the quilted blanket over the blanket, covering it completely.

"I-I wish I knew your name and who to call, but, I'm sure you had your reasons," Ripley tried to say. She didn't know what else to say, really. Not knowing the man, his reasons, it's hard to say anything about the situation for there isn't anything to say.

Turning her head, Ripley's about to leave when she noticed a number on the side of the doorway, she didn't see the first time around. In red, the number '9', painted with a finger, a very slender finger, and Ripley noted the number. "Nine," Ripley blinked.

Thinking about the cottage, she didn't think much about it. It's hard for her to think about it when a man shot himself, but she pondered. While she searched his cottage for his identity and a letter on why he did the thing he did, Ripley noticed there's a metal '8' on one of the walls. It looked innocuous; Ripley didn't even consider anything about it other than the man might've been eccentric.

"Eight… Nine…." Ripley blinked as she tried to think of the implications. "Where's the other numbers?"

Deciding to not dwell on it further, Ripley left the flat, and looked for the key to the lock. She searched for Room 302, walking up and down the hallway. Finding the 300s, it should've been on her left, but she noticed something off. There's no Room 302. There's 301 and 303, but 302, it didn't exist.

Ripley looked everywhere for the room, but it's nowhere, and she's baffled. "How's there no 302?" Ripley's baffled about the omission. She checked the key, to be sure, and indeed, it's for Room 302.

There's no reason for this, but Ripley needed to press on. She'll check another building after this and hope it had Room 302.

Checking the door knobs, Ripley rattled each one until 313 opened. She entered and met with a pit that took up almost the entire flat. It's deep, how deep, Ripley didn't know for sure, but she tried to turn around, but the door…

It was there… she knew it was there…

Turning her head, the only thing in the room, the pit, and there's nothing else. No way for her to escape it. No way to climb over it. Trapped, Ripley didn't know what else to do.

She glimpsed into the pit, hoping to see where it went, but it's so dark, the torchlight couldn't light anything up. On a whim, she found a loose piece of drywall and dropped it in the hole. It never touched the ground.

Ripley argued with herself.

Jump in a hole she didn't know where it went and hope for the best or remain trapped topside forever.

"Happy thoughts," Ripley mustered. "Happy thoughts!"

She took a deep breath and went towards the edge. She investigated the darkness below. Exhaling her shaky breath, Ripley jumped off the edge.

The darkness engulfed her.

There's no light, not even from the torchlight. The air, cold to the point Ripley felt like she's in a meat locker, and her feet never touched the ground.

A strong smell of smoke and fire wafted in the air and Ripley's eyes opened to find she's faced down on the ground. She couldn't move her arms or legs, not even her head. Her eyes frozen in place. The sounds of fires crackled everywhere, the heat uncomfortably touched Ripley's face. In her left hand, the Luger. In her right hand, a nondescript lacquered black cane.

Unable to move, Ripley's forced to listen to the background noises. There's screaming, laughing, explosions, and men shouting orders. She heard a woman pleading for her life before it's summarily taken from her, her screams cut short.

Behind, Ripley heard cackling and four hyenas running through the street. They chewed on some of the corpses left to rot and picked at others. One came, the female, came towards Ripley, smelling her.

In her mind, Ripley wept.

"Please," Ripley wept silently. "Don't let me die, not like this!"

She begged for a swift end. Anything to avoid seeing her own death from a hungry hyena, unleashed by its masters.

The female smelled her heavily, but chose to leave Ripley alone.

Cackling, the female regrouped with the others, before moving onwards.

Left alone, Ripley's forced to listen to the backdrop of a burning town. Everything burning, screaming silenced, and the sounds of war raging. A war that she knew the outcome.

Unable to move, Ripley wept in her mind, wishing for death, anything to free her from her trapped state of mind. She didn't want to waste away, day by day, while everything burned around her.

"Please," Ripley called out in her mind. "Can anyone hear me?"

She knew the answer to her question. Nobody heard her. To them, she's just a dead body, left to rot in the street.

Knowing that in a couple of hours, it'll become dark. Ripley's terrified that the crow men would've found her and eaten her. She heard they'd only eat the sick, but with how many people already died in the war, it's a risk they're none too picky about who they consume.

"Don't let me get eaten," Ripley wept. "Please, I don't want to get eaten!"

She feared they'll come swiftly since by the time the fires went out, there's no light. The crow men, they didn't like light, they only operated at night, with barely the moon to guide them. With no torches, no displays, neon signs, they'll descend upon the corpses of the remaining people that've died in the war.

Ripley deduced she'll die within days at most from dehydration and lack of food. Without him taking care of her, she's a broken doll, tossed in the street. If she's lucky, she'll black out for the last time before she finally died.

"Mercy, Jamie," Ripley called out to them.

She knew they wouldn't hear her cries. They'll never hear her cries.

Weeping, Ripley stared at the ground, coated in blood and ashes. She heard shouting, a woman, and she went silent, one of the reds caught up to her. At least she received a quick end. Ripley considered her one of the luckier ones.

Hearing the woman's body drop limp near Ripley, she felt the red accidentally push her with his foot as he marched onward.

Her head moved and Ripley saw the street ahead of her. Smoke raised from the burning buildings as the red disappeared in the haze.

Ripley saw the slain woman's body, her face covered by her black hair. Her body completely red from the stab wounds received from the saber.

Unable to do anything, Ripley simply waited for her death. She didn't have anyone to help her. Nobody's alive. Nobody that wasn't turned. Everyone she knew, dead. If not dead, became one of them.

The Children of All-Mother.

Devoid of the negatives associated with humans, they're ruthless and cunning. They despise the humans, for they think humans deserve none but the blade.

Those chosen, end up in one of the four armies that've taken hold of the world at large. Those newly converted, tended to forget their human origins. Some remember, but only if they've left behind families behind and want to bring them into the armies. Others, remember the sins.

Ripley wasn't sure if they're alien or not.

She knew they're human, were at some point, not anymore.

They appeared at some point and started meddling with everything they could've gotten into. Slowly, they turned humans against each other. With humans at each other's throats, it didn't take long to descend upon them.

Divide and conqueror, the main principles of war.

The Blues wormed their way into sections of politics and ripped it apart internally, installing their own as heads of parties and other high positions.

The Purples, masters of manipulation, worked to sow discord among the humans with their toys and dolls. They did what anyone would've and turned humans against each other. With their penchant for assuming the roles of others, it wasn't hard to wreck havoc.

The Greens, vengeful at those they perceived wronged them in their past lives, bring those that've left them to their fates to their early graves. While they brought those who've died home, hell hath no fury, then a scorned green.

The Reds, the ones that all should've feared, didn't come into the foray until the war was at it's peak. With the discord wrought by the purple, those taken, the red came like a sea, descending on the remainders. Single minded, they took to the street and killed everyone that didn't initially die from the pink bombs and white hunger.

Distinct, these four armies worked together to sow destruction to the humans, and they succeeded.

However, the armies didn't have interest in taking over the world. They only wanted to cull the humans. Humans got too big for their britches and needed the armies to bring them back to their roots, either by force or death.

Ripley's unsure where they came from and how they came into this world. She only knew it wasn't the first time they done this. Too efficient and with the characters she witnessed, it only confirmed her fears.

Otherworldly assailants, not interested in uranium or other important goods that would've made sense in a sci-fi movie, brought their own brand of world order to the humans, whether they wanted it or not.

Where they go from here, Ripley wasn't too sure.

She doubted she'll live long to hear.

Waiting for death, Ripley heard the crackling of fire beside her as the fire raged on her right.

Unable to close her eyes, Ripley did the only thing she could've. Stared.

She saw her hand, bloodied, wrapped around the Luger.

Ripley tried to move her hand, quoting from a movie she watched so long ago. "Wiggle your big thumb," she murmured in her mind. She starred at her hand. "Wiggle your big thumb."

It might've been her imagination or she's finally cracked completely, but she swore seeing her thumb partially wiggle. Though it might've been a muscle spasm.

Contemplating her fate on the other side, Ripley heard a roaring noise behind her. It didn't sound like a vehicle, not one of them. It sounded like an engine, but it's not any engine she's ever heard.

It went silent and Ripley thought it's just something that caught fire.

Suddenly, she saw herself moving, not by her own doing, pulled backwards.

"Oh god," Ripley panicked in her mind. "Please, don't eat me!"

Either it's one of four armies' animals or the crow men coming to collect her and Ripley didn't even want to imagine the answer.

Watching, Ripley's body pulled backwards. Her hands remained firm around the gun and cane. The metal cane scrapped against the asphalt, sparks flying.

Ripley braved watching herself become a meal.

Distressed, Ripley begged for help, forgiveness, anything to show her that she wasn't going to suffer a fate worse than this. No one heard her.

She didn't know what happened next. Her mind blacked out just before she saw an outline appear over her head. She didn't know if it's a clawed hand or a paw, but she didn't even want to _think_ about it.

Ripley thought she's finally dead.

She would've made her appearance in court and that's all she wrote.

At first, she thought God held some cruel humor, because when she woke up again, she found she's somewhere else. It's storming, lighting and thunder, and she found that she could move again.

Rigidly, Ripley slowly moved her arms and her legs. She blinked and felt her eyes numb from the constant staring. Groaning on her own for the first time in a long time, Ripley groggily looked around. She's in a junkyard.

Slowly, Ripley tried to move her limbs, but they've been forcibly controlled that she's forgotten how to move them on her own. "Am I dead?" Ripley hoarsely asked herself. It's been so long since she's able to use her own voice. Her eyes winced from pain, sudden light from someone flashing his torchlight on her.

She heard a man's voice, "Miss, are you okay?"

Ripley couldn't reply, she felt her world spinning around her, and she blacked out, yet again.

She wasn't dead.

Somehow, she wasn't dead, even though that she should've been dead.

It made no sense other than she's having a hallucination. Yet, she felt the cold air cover her body. She felt an odd feeling just before she blacked out before she woke up in the rubbish yard. It felt like someone pulling on her. Not an animal or a crow man, something else. She couldn't explain it. She just couldn't. Something pulled her and brought her to that rubbish yard.

Unable to glimpse around closely amid the storms, Ripley realized, that was a man, a human, who flashed the torchlight on her. She wasn't there, not anymore. She was somewhere else. Somewhere, they weren't there.

Despite this, Ripley's faced with the knowledge that'll forever haunt her.

She's the only human left, one that wasn't killed outright, turned into a permanent doll, or turned into one of them.

With that knowledge on top of what she done; she'll never live a normal life again. Never again.

"Mercy, Jamie," Ripley hoarsely called out in the blackness. "Forgive me!"


	140. The Outworld Pt 10

Ripley's dark eyes fluttered open and she awkwardly pushed herself up from the ground. She blinked several times, rubbed her eyes, and didn't understand what happened. Glimpsing around, she noticed she's in the basement of the Milton Flats. The walls, coppery red, splotched with rust, the floor grated with darkness underneath. Walking, Ripley glimpsed to the ceiling, there's no hole. There was a hole. She knew there was a hole. It's not there anymore.

Attempting to find her way out of the basement, Ripley began trekking through the cramped basement hallway, looking for the service staircase. She couldn't help but look below to see the darkness below her feet. Light didn't penetrate it and even dropping a pebble didn't ease her the slightest.

Winding, sharp edges, it confused Ripley more than once as she tried to find her way around the basement. Stumbling upon a door, Ripley opened it. She stepped inside, finding it's a closet with a basin filled with water in the back with something slumped next to it.

Cautiously, she approached it, and flashed her torchlight on it. Waterlogged, face completely bloated, there's no way for her to identify the body. It's a he, that much she knew, she noticed he wore older clothes. On his lapel, she noticed the number on it. "Seven?" Ripley blinked as she saw the silver '7' tacked on the sweater. She recoiled and noticed the man gripped something in his hand.

It's something Ripley never expected to do, but she's desperate and desperation called for drastic responses.

Grabbing his hand, Ripley tried to force it open, but it's clamped together hard. He's in rigor, which disturbed Ripley even more.

Forcibly, Ripley used her strength to pry open his hand, enough that it loosened. Something fell out of his palm and Ripley dropped his hand, allowing it to slump against the basin. Looking down at her feet, Ripley noticed a key. Picking it up, she found it had a number on it, 11, and she looked at the man.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you," Ripley mustered.

Then again, she couldn't even help herself.

With the silver key with the '11' etched on it, Ripley uneasily turned away from the body, and walked out of the room. She shoved the key into her jacket pocket with the other items collected on her journey.

She didn't know where the key went, but she'll take it.

Walking through the cramped hallway, Ripley felt impending doom. A heavy presence behind her. She turned her head, there's a red standing there, wielding his saber. He came towards her and she ran without stopping.

The hallway winded, twisted and turned, the moan of the metal as her and the red stomped over the metal grate.

Chased, Ripley ran, not knowing where she's going. Though, it's better than the alternative. She fled through the winding hallways until a sharp curb stopped her in her tracks, slammed into the wall, and hurt her shoulder.

She recoiled and turned her head to see the red coming towards her, the saber pointed at her. Groggily, she hurried until she slammed into a door and struggled to open it.

Yanking on the handle, it opened, and she forced herself inside, shutting the door closed.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she held the doorknob in her hands. She didn't want to let go, but knew doors didn't stop a red. Prying her clammy hands away from the doorknob, she turned around to find a way to escape the red.

She noticed she's in an oblong room with a mirror that covered the entire back wall. There's a strange light coming from somewhere in the room, that lit up a grey colour. The walls and floor, grey stone.

Ripley turned her head lightly, expecting the red to ravage the door with his saber, but he didn't.

The red's not advancing towards her anymore. It's strange, because reds _never_ leave their marks alone, not like this.

Unnerved, Ripley moved away from the door.

She checked the room, suspecting it a trap. It's not above a red to lead marks to a trap, but she found this room didn't have a trap to speak of, at least one that's by a red.

Ripley stared at the mirror, it's large, like the ones in dance studios, and interestingly, it's not segmented like a dance studio mirror. It's one long mirror that covered the entire wall in front of Ripley. There's no crevices or segments, it's flushed with the corners of the walls.

There's nothing else in the room, so Ripley turned to leave, but found the door's locked, and she can't get out. Turning her head, Ripley sees the mirror's reflections slowly change.

Darkness shrouded the room in the mirror, Ripley the only thing seen. She couldn't see anything else in the mirror except herself and the torchlight.

"When are you going to do it?" Ripley heard a familiar voice. She noticed movement in the mirror and saw him, standing behind her. She turned her head, but he didn't stand behind her. He'd only stand behind her in the mirror, but it felt like he was right there with her, voice and all. "Nobody cares about one lonely git, Ripley. Your story, your precious memories, what's special about you that they can't find somewhere else. You're pathetic to think someone cares about you. Listen to me, Ripley, if you do it now, nobody would've given much thought about it and move on without a blink. You're just a number. Nothing. You'll be replaced. Easily. Nobody's going to remember you. Watch, I'll show you. No one will know this because they're too insufferable in their own lives that yours ending means nothing to them."

Ripley watched him give his Luger to her, shoving it into her hand, and hoisted it against the side of her head.

He leaned over her shoulder to look at her face as she's unable to react. "If someone truly cared, my dear, then they'd stop me," he softly told her as his finger wrapped around the trigger, pushing on her finger.

Ripley heard him. He encouraged her to do it. She's better off dead. She can't win their game. She'll never involve the others in it. "Assuming of course, they're still _your_ friends!" he hissed in her ear.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Ripley saw him looming over her.

Unable to flee, Ripley's faced with a difficult decision.

"Who will miss you?" Ripley heard him ask. "They're already dead!"

There's a strong feeling that comes over Ripley. The guilt, the frustration, every negative emotion she ever felt, amplified to the point it made her freeze in place.

Ripley agonized in place, about Mercy and Jamie, and she struggled to wrangle her emotions. She couldn't. Openly weeping, Ripley shook her head. He laughed at the pain she felt as she struggled.

"Who'll miss me?" Ripley echoed. "I'm just a lonely git."

Tears ran down her face as she contemplated her fate.

Shaking her head, she listlessly said, "I'll see you in hell."

He took his finger off the trigger, giving her free reign. "They're better off without me," Ripley reasoned. "They deserve to be happy."

Ripley's about to pull the trigger when she noticed movement in the mirror, opposite of her and him. It's subtle, but Ripley saw a figure moving around. Briefly, she saw a tweed jacket obscured in the shadows.

Lifting her finger off the trigger, Ripley sees a man staring at her, pleading. She couldn't hear him, but she saw his mouth move. "What?" Ripley blinked as she saw the man stare at her, his eyes glistened with tears. He begged her in silence.

"M-Matt?" Ripley blinked.

It's him… she thinks…

Shaking her head, Ripley dejectedly responded, "It can't be… he… it can't be…"

Confused, Ripley slightly pulled the gun away as she looked at the reflection of Matt. He's saying something to her, but she couldn't hear him. She didn't know if it's a trick or if it's real and he's trying to tell her something.

"Are you going to let him die, too?" Matt's appearance in the reflection didn't go unnoticed as Victor questioned Ripley.

Ripley struggled to say, "He's safe!"

She heard a loud cackle as he leaned towards her, to say, "No one's safe, you knew this."

He tried to tell her that Matt's not safe nor he'll ever be safe. Not with the TARDIS, he'll never be safe with it. A prized mark. It'll only take a good decking to send him on his bum and by then, it's too late. "The moment you took it into your hands, it's only a matter of time," Victor noted that the possession of the TARDIS meant that Ripley's intent on keeping him safe meant nothing. He's no longer safe as long as he used the TARDIS. Eventually, he'll come face to face with Victor. "I promise you this, my dear, he won't have much luck like the other one," he shrugged his long shoulders.

Furious, Ripley held the gun at him, via the mirror, and stated, "You're not hurting him!"

It only caused Victor to laugh as he crossed his arms, amused. Victor asked her, unafraid of the gun pointed at him, "Stupid girl, you're only delaying the inevitable. What do you intend to tell him when he finds out about the others?"

He noted that Ripley's already found three of them and she hasn't found them all, not yet. Chuckling, Victor mentioned he's surprised that the blue didn't take one of his marks.

"Blue eyes, he had. Bit of a pain in me neck when I caught up to the old fart. He's quite a charmer, got that smile about him. Quite a fighter for what it's worth, pity he didn't last as long as I hoped. Reminded me of someone I knew once. Wished I carved out his eyes, too," Victor spatted as he talked about the mark. It wasn't a fair fight, a purple against a human elderly man, but Victor didn't care. He wanted to play a twisted game with him before his painful end. Ripley knew who Victor talked about, she shirked in her spot the moment it clicked in her mind. It's the only time a purple would've ripped out the eyes, if it's someone they really hated and the blue aren't in the position to care.

Ripley looked at Matt in the reflection, he's faded, she can't see his face much, and she shook her head. "I'm not letting you kill him!" she asserted this to Victor and he laughed.

Forcibly, he grabbed for the gun and Ripley fought him. She struggled as the purple picked her up by the wrists as he tried to grab the gun from her.

Amid the struggle, Ripley's finger pushed against the trigger and the Luger fired a bullet into the mirror, shattering it completely.  
Ripley dropped to the ground with a thud and she looked at the broken mirror. Victor no longer stood behind her and Matt's gone. Her hand empty, there's no gun.

"Matt," Ripley murmured. "I-I… I gotta help him!"

She pushed herself up from the ground and ran to the door. It opened without issue and she hurried out, back into the winding hallway.

When Ripley turned around, the door's gone.

It was there… it's gone now… but it was there!

Frightened, Ripley fled and continued to run until she came across a ladder leading upwards.

She climbed the ladder and found herself somewhere else, but there's no winding hallway she needed to walk through. It's the actual basement of Milton Flats. Somehow, Ripley ended up in the sub-basement of the flats.

However, Ripley didn't remember any sub-basements.

Remembering now, Ripley began panicking as she realized her friends' lives were in danger and she hurried to find them.

"I have to find them," Ripley murmured as she ran up the staircase.

She didn't know how she forgotten them, but somehow, it flooded back to her, and she's desperate to protect them.

"Matt, please, tell me you have a plan," Ripley hoped he'd have a plan and that he'd save them all from this twisted nightmare.

Re-entering the lobby from the basement, Ripley retraced her steps to find the door with the locks. She dialed in the codes she procured and the locks dropped to her feet. The only one left, the lock with a key.

Using the key with the '11' on it, Ripley found it didn't work. It didn't fit the keyhole. Retracting the key from it, Ripley's perturbed as she isn't sure where else to look.

The other key she had, didn't work, obviously.

Without any recourse, Ripley used whatever she found and picked the lock open. Somehow it worked, Ripley wasn't going to question it, and she entered the room.

The door closed behind her on its own and she couldn't get out.

Hanging in the centre, the hanging man from one of the flats she searched through. He faced her, his head low, and she stepped near his body.

She didn't know how it's possible, but his body looked different, fresh as it were.

Behind the body, there's a large purple door that Ripley felt uncomfortable going near.

Phantom eyes watched her, she felt them, they stared at her accusingly.

The purple door didn't have a doorknob or a way to open it. There's nothing else in the room other than the hanging man.

Ripley's unsure what to do.

Her dark eyes glimpsed to the body and noticed he looked familiar. She's seen him somewhere, before.

Staring, Ripley tried to think of what she's supposed to do. She didn't want to touch the body, but for some reason, she knew she wouldn't find the answer.

"I know… I know now…" the answer came to Ripley. She didn't know how. Yet, she said it in an uncharacteristic way. "He hung at noon, because he was Nine. He was next in line and he was mine."

Instantly, Ripley watched the body disappear into the ceiling via an opened passageway.

There's a thudding noise at the door and it swung open, beckoning to Ripley.

With no other options, Ripley went through the doorway with the body of the man she found near a basin in the closet.

Propped up, it looked like he waited for her. This time, his face, it looked familiar, too. He wasn't bloated from the water and his clothes looked eerily similar to something she's seen.

Behind, another door, this time with etched markings that're too marred for her to recognize. Like before, there's no doorknob to open it with.

Going near the body, Ripley uncomfortably looked at it as the man's eyes, empty of life, stared straight, his arms slumped over his knees as he sat on a red chair.

The answer came to Ripley once again.

"Seven's in heaven," Ripley mustered.  
The door behind the body opened and the body sunk below the opened ground that swallowed it whole. Ripley jumped backwards, watching in fright as the water pulled the body away, before the floor turned solid again.

Wearily she walked around it and went through the second door.

The third room, she saw a man lying on the ground, she didn't see him before, and went to check him. She found he received a fatal wound to his abdomen by the saber of a red.

Once again, he's familiar to Ripley. This time around, Ripley knows who he is, who he was, and she shook her head.

"Ten's dead," Ripley unconsciously said aloud.

The door behind _him_ opened and Ripley went through it as the body remained where she found it.

Another man's body waited for her, this one, smelled of burned flesh. He wasn't burnt alive, thankfully. However, the room had a live wire, constantly electrocuting the body as his wild eyes stared blankly at Ripley.

His dark hair frizzled to the point there's a strong burning hair smell wafting through the room.

"Eight has no mate," Ripley struggled to say.

The door behind opened and the live wire suddenly went dead, allowing Ripley to go through it without issue.

Disturbingly, the next body's an elderly man with no eyes, and he laid on the ground on his back, his mouth fixated in a silent scream. He'd died like that and Ripley knew by the sight alone.

Ripley knew who he was, he was the man who she got her picture with, and mournful about what happened to him.

"Four is no more. I tore him apart," Ripley listlessly said. Those words, they're not her own, they're his… they've ingrained into her mind from the incident.

The door behind the body opened and Ripley didn't have the energy to care what happened as she walked through the doorway.

In the next room after, there's no body, just another door. This one's the only one that had a lock as Ripley neared it. Reaching out, Ripley held the lock in her hand, studying it. It's a simple lock, nothing else.

She didn't have anything other than the two keys, but the 1963 key didn't work as it's the first one she grabbed out of her pocket. The only other key, the '11' key and it worked.

The the lock dropped to her feet and Ripley walked through the doorway.

Ripley felt an extreme cold air come over her and she ended up shivering. She recovered and glanced around to find she's in a dark area with no doors. Turning around, Ripley found the door to the last room missing and instead a dark pit greeted her.

She hurried away from the edge and turned her head to notice three people laying on the ground near the centre.

Her jacket moved in the breeze as she went towards them and nearly froze at the sight. "No," she whimpered.  
She ran to Matt's side and touched him. She tried shaking him, but he didn't stir. Karen and Arthur, the same, and she dropped to her knees, she realized they're dead.

Ripley cradled the deceased Matt, to the right of her, Karen, and the left of her, Arthur, their faces bloodied and their clothes stained a coppery colour.

"No," she whimpered as she stared at their bodies. In her addled state, she shook Matt, hoping for a miracle. The miracle never came and never will, he was dead, as the others were.

Ripley wept as she lowered her head. So hard, she tried protecting them from their fates, but alas, she failed, they too suffered an unimaginable fate as did their predecessors. The last, she was fortunate to not have witnessed the fate that befallen Matt. She never knew what happened to Karen and Arthur, but she dreaded knowing. Even with words, it painted enough for her to send shivers down her spine and her stomach in a knot. This time, she witnessed it.

Ripley cried as she continued to cradle Matt's body. Shaking her head, she cursed herself, not only did she get her old friends killed, her new ones as well. "I'm sorry," she gurgled her words. "I'm sorry!"

In her anguish she overheard cackling and she pulled her attention away from the bodies to look around. The disembodied cackling continued until Ripley's dark eyes fell on a shadow standing in front of her, the cackling coming from it.

"Did you think it'd get better?" Ripley heard a familiar voice and tensed up. "My dearest Ripley, I'm thoroughly disappointed in you."

Ripley had no words, her esophagus closed, words refused to come out, and she felt her heart beating against her chest. It was him; he'd come back!

"You'd think you push me back in the recess of your mind, forgotten, disposed of?" he questioned her as his form took and she saw him, that horrid outfit and all. "I don't go away that easily, dear."

"Why...?" Ripley forced herself to talk. "They didn't do anything to you!"

He chuckled at this and waved his hand.

"My dearest Ripley, even you knew that our work is indiscriminate, we do what we must, because it is required. You should've known this," he retorted. "We would've taken them, sure, but we had no use for them. They are of no importance to our like, not that it'd matter, they were never the sort."

He and his "brothers" killed everyone. Everyone who they didn't take. Nobody was safe from them, nobody.

"Why didn't I die, then?" Ripley demanded. "Why did I survive and everyone else didn't?"

He shrugged his stout shoulders at her, he was so causal about it, too!

"Maybe your God has a sense of humour too and decided to get his kicks watching you skulk around corners like a shaggy cat. As far as I knew, you were already dead. Hm, but I suppose, if you're alive, then maybe..." he trailed, his smile, his damned smile, it appeared before Ripley. "...Maybe you're no different than I. Maybe I missed you, to be fair I wasn't really paying much attention."

He insinuated that Ripley could've become one of them and she scorned him for it.

"I'm not like you!" Ripley hissed at him.

"For now, perhaps, but you will welcome our company once they abandon you. They were never your friends, Ripley, tell me the truth, you were only using them. Oh, but you'll exclaim, "You cold-hearted bastard, they're my friends!" We both know it's true, Ripley. You used them as I used you, little puppets doing what you prod them to do. Ushering them commands and taking charge, all without any of them noticing. Perhaps you needed them to keep yourself from going mad, but in truth, you're just as mad. What are you going to do once the lion's out of the den and you're left with the leg?" he stabbed her with his words, without lifting a finger, he insinuated that Ripley used Matt and the others. That she was no different than him. If they found out the truth, about her and... him... about everything, they wouldn't want anything to do with her.

She lied to them, pretended nothing was wrong, hid from them whenever they asked, dodged their questions.

Ripley never spoken a word about it to them. In honest, she just wanted to bury it within the darkness of her mind. She didn't want them to find out because she knew what they would do. Rather risk Matt and the others getting hurt, she self-medicated, drinking and occasionally took some drugs, hoping for the memories to go away. However, every time she took a shower, every time she had to use her right hand, every nightmare, she couldn't get rid of them so easily as she hoped.

"I will never join you," Ripley shouted at him. It caused him to laugh haughtily at her instead.

He gestured with his hand. "What was the saying your kind have, going back to the devil you know, when you have nothing left, you'll come back to us, it's only a matter of when," he snarked. "You're just delaying the inevitably, Ripley, accept your fate. I have."

Ripley felt movement in her arms and she looked down to see Matt moving. Not just him, Karen, and Arthur both moved as well, at first, she was happy to see they were okay, until they opened their eyes and showed her their empty sockets.

Matt squirreled away from Ripley's arms and pulled himself up as did Karen and Arthur. They weren't happy to see Ripley again and showed hostility towards her instead.

Quickly, Ripley pushed herself up and hobbled backwards as she witnessed the reanimation of her friends. They moved stiffly and their skins pale as a ghost's, their eyes soulless, and their voices a deeper version of their own.

"Ripley," Matt sharply called to her. "Why are you lying to me, Ripley?"

"What, are we not good enough?" Karen hissed at her.

"I may be stupid, Ripley, but I'm not bloody stupid!" Arthur shook his head disapprovingly.

Ripley continued to hobble backwards as they advanced towards her. She felt their empty eyes staring into her dark eyes, the disapproving looks they gave her, it was suffocating.

Matt pointed at her, "You know I hate liars, Ripley."

"I'm sorry," Ripley stifled her tears. "I just didn't want you or anyone else getting hurt."

"Too late," Karen pointed at her empty eye. "I need glasses now, thanks to you!"

"I can't even find my glasses!" Arthur shouted at Ripley.

Ripley rubbed her eyes as she kept watching them. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I thought with the time machine, I'd tell you. You don't know what it's like, carrying this," she tearfully shook her head. "I just wanted it to go away. I just wanted to pretend."

"Look where that got you," Matt wagged his finger at her. "You're nothing but a mental breakdown propped up by a cane!"

Ripley briefly looked behind and saw she was closing on the pit. She couldn't run from them, she had nowhere else to go, and he watched every minute of it with that damn smile.

She attempted to plead with Matt and the others. She told them, "Please, I never wanted this. I just wanted my life back. I didn't want anyone getting hurt again. I wanted to forget!"

"You cannot forget your past," Matt's voice deepened further. "You cannot hide from it."

"It will always find you," Karen's voice deepened further as well. "Like a _fiséné_ , it will always come back."

"You cannot survive the onslaught," Arthur's voice deepened even further. "You should have known that!"

They kept approaching her until she was near the edge of the pit.

Ripley kept a firm footing as she faced them, they were only an arm's reach away from her and she could see the grotesque mutilations done to them. Matt's jaw dangled from the jawbone, Karen's neck bled heavily, and Arthur had a gap where his heart should be.

"You see, Ripley, you can't hide from me, even here," she heard him coolly tell her as he passed Matt and the others. "I will _always_ find you."

"You bastard," Ripley wept as she blinked rapidly to discharge the tears. He only laughed at this and wagged his finger at her before saying, "Now, Ripley, our game hasn't ended yet, remember, it's still ongoing. You just forgot. Don't worry, I'll remind you with help!"

Ripley screamed as she fell into the pit, starring up at the angry faces of Matt and the others. Victor watched her face, his smile never leaving his face, it can never leave his face.

Ripley awoke in a prison cell and she pushed herself off the ground. She slowly made her way to the bars and peeked out to the empty hallway of the prison block. All the other cells empty but hers and had eerily silence that echoed. Attempting to peer inside the cell across from her, Ripley saw it empty, but contained a coppery stain that coated the bottom of the cell and the bed.

Ripley attempted to open the door of her cell, but locked. She stepped back from the cell door and looked around.

The bed frame rusted, the bedding yellowed, it looked like no one slept on it for years. Copper stains coated the sink, no matter how hard Ripley twisted the valve, no water came out. The toilet, a grey colour, the bowel had a sickly grey film over it.

The prison walls dark bricks with scratches all over them, from prior occupants, Ripley found messages scratched into areas of the walls. Some disturbed her and one called out explicitly to her.

JUST DO IT, DO IT NOW, END IT, END IT BEFORE HE COMES BACK. HE ALWAYS COMES BACK. HE **ALWAYS** COMES BACK. HURRY, BEFORE THE PURPLE DEVIL FINDS YOU!

Staring at the message, Ripley felt a lump in her throat. She immediately turned away from the message and focused on searching her cell for a way out.

In no time, she found a key under the mattress and escaped the cell. However, the eerily silence deafened Ripley as she walked through the cell block. The only sound she heard, her own footsteps and her heartbeat, but nothing else, and as she looked around more, it became apparent she was the only one there.

"What the hell is going on?" Ripley panicked.

Searching the prison block, Ripley's unnerved about what she witnessed. It came back to her, the memory. Resurfaced, it popped back in her mind.

Victor… Victor killed men who've taken the cowl of the Doctor on the show. Ripley never witnessed their deaths, only the aftermath of Victor talking about it. She never knew why he'd done it.

All colours have their reasons.

Leon and Adam killed Ben because he defaced the image of Leon's late brother and Adam hated him purely because of the perceived insult.

Maurice absconded his remaining family so they'd be with him, again. Whether they liked it or not.

… there's many more examples that didn't resurface, yet.

Purple's killed within reasons, despite their insanity. They usually don't if there's no need. Bad practice if they kill indiscriminately while trying to pass off as someone else.

Victor didn't have that. Like a serial killer, he went after these men as himself. Men who never knew him from a hole in the ground, human or not.

They would've died anyway when the red came, but Victor didn't want them to take their lives.

He wanted to do the honour!

Victor hunted and killed them.

Ripley only knew this because Victor bragged about it. Men who begged for their lives and taken by him. For some reason, he detested the poor man he gouged out the eyes of the most. The others, for the lack of better term, suffered a far painless death than the man with gouged out eyes.

Its sickened Ripley to the point she needed to stop and take a deep breath. She wanted to vomit, but despite the feeling, she never did.

"Yoo-hoo!" Ripley suddenly heard a voice that sent her in the air as she turned to her right.

Sitting on the bed, Marigold, her legs folded over the other as she bounced her heeled foot.

Ripley's surprised as she exhaled, "Marigold, what're you doing in there?"

Marigold sighed and said that there was a "misunderstanding" with the police. They brought her to the station while she's waiting for a phone call from her lawyer.

Ripley stared at her, confused, the last time she saw her… she looked like… Mercy.

"Something the matter?" Marigold asked Ripley.

Blinking, Ripley replied, "What sort of misunderstanding?"

Marigold scoffed and stated that Ripley left her all alone with the coolant that she ended up going back to her car. When she got there, the officers picked her up, and thought she was a prostitute. She tried to tell them she wasn't, but they didn't believe her, and picked her up with charges pending.

"How did they get _that_ idea?" Marigold's confounded with the confusion as she ran her hand over her exposed leg, it's smooth, and looked like she recently shaved with lotion added after.

Ripley couldn't care to snark and asked her if she seen Ellie. Marigold thought Ripley found her and Ripley explained that she did, but she disappeared.

"For a wee girl she's fast!" Ripley sighed.

Marigold affirmed she didn't know where Ellie went and that she's been "locked up" for a while.

Asking about the shadows, Marigold eyed her confusingly. Ripley gestured as she tried to jog Marigold's memory about the shadows and how Ripley chased after Ellie while Marigold stayed behind.

"Ripley, dear, are you okay?" Marigold questioned as Ripley went towards the bars.

Exhaling, Ripley replied she is, and that a prison cell suited Marigold. Marigold scoffed as she retorted that Ripley must feel ugly inside.

She ruthlessly teased that Ripley's jealous that Marigold's confident and quote, "Ripley's too shy to show even a shoulder!"

Marigold heckled Ripley until she had enough of Marigold and proceeded to walk away, content to leave her in the cell.

"What about Mercy?" Marigold called to her.

Ripley stopped in her track and turned around. "Mercy?" Ripley's eyes narrowed on Marigold's. "How did you know about Mercy?"


	141. The Outworld Pt 11 (Final)

Staring at Marigold accusingly, Ripley crossed her arms as she demanded to know how she knew Mercy's name. Marigold gestured as she told Ripley that she just knew.

"I'm already sore as it is, woman," Ripley warned her. "For your sake, don't pull my leg!"

Marigold insisted she knew Mercy and Ripley demanded proof. Shirking in her spot, Marigold told her.

Mercy McGinnis, born in her childhood home on Kingsley Street, and taken from the home at the age of seven after it's discovered her family's unsuited to raise her. She was moved to Brookhaven where she's housed with other children. The first one she met, Jamie DeWitt, and the second one, Ripley.

"You became fire forged friends ever since," Marigold summed.

Ripley continued to eye her accusingly, not believing her. She's tired, sore, and just wants to go home, now this woman claims she knows Mercy's life story. It's too far fetched for Ripley and she didn't trust Marigold.

"I swear, I don't know why I know her," Marigold gestured as she pleaded with Ripley. Ripley stated that she knew everyone growing up and Mercy _never_ told anyone her backstory _except_ Ripley and Jamie.

"She wouldn't tell it to the likes of you!" Ripley sneered at Marigold.

Marigold meekly asserted, "It's the truth, I'm telling you!"

She felt the accusing eyes pierce her blue eyes as Ripley stepped near her cell and leaned forward. Ripley told her, "Un lion est un meilleur menteur qu'un homme!"

Marigold sat quietly as Ripley shook her head. She wouldn't believe her. Frowning, Marigold reached into her tight shirt and pulled out a key. She showed Ripley the key and told her she found it on the way back to the beetle, but never knew where it went. She would've turned it in, hadn't the police arrested her on suspicion.

Ripley eyed the key. It had the words, "Brookhaven" on it, and Ripley's immediately interested in it. She chewed on the bottom of her lips as she said slowly, "Okay, so what if I believed you, that doesn't answer what the hell's going on around here. Help me out and I'll help you, fair?"

Marigold lowered the key as she considered Ripley's proposition. She knew it's better than waiting for her lawyer and her date in court. Replying she'll help Ripley, only if she helped her get out of the cell.

"Fine," Ripley walked away to look for the guard's key ring. It didn't take long and Ripley found it hanging up near the double doors leading into the lobby. With it in her hand, she walked back to the cell, and unlocked it.

Marigold walked out as Ripley watched her. She turned her head to ask if Ripley was coming and she sighed as she followed Marigold.

The women walked through the double doors and headed towards the front of the police station. Ripley told Marigold the plan. "Maybe she went to Brookhaven," Ripley deduced that after she lost sight of Ellie, the little girl went back to Brookhaven. It's the only other place that came to mind.

"What if she's not there?" Marigold worried about the chance that Ellie's not there.

Thinking, Ripley stated that she believed Ellie's there. There's a good chance she's with Jodie and when they find them, they're going to leave the town.

Walking with Marigold, Ripley twirled around as she tried getting her bearings. They're only thirteen blocks from Brookhaven and assuming they didn't get lost in the fog or suffer setbacks, they'd be there within minutes.

"Fine with me," Marigold shrugged as she walked with Ripley.

There's a change in the weather of the town, Ripley saw it happening right before her very eyes. The grey snow slowly turned into rain and slowly picked up and the drops gotten bigger until it soaked the women as they proceeded to run through the sheets of rain coming down.

It's difficult for them to see through the rain, Ripley tried using her torchlight, but it only lit up in front of her.

Running, Ripley turned left up the road with Marigold, they hurried through the puddles of rain that slowly concentrated in the roads.

There's no telling where they were until they hid under an outdoor patio's awning as they looked around.

"Lovely Café," Marigold coughed.

Ripley remembered, "That's four blocks from Brookhaven."

The women braved the rain as they ran through it, trying to find Brookhaven.

However, becoming increasingly soaked in the rain proved detrimental and the women stopped at a house. Ripley tried to knock on the door and call out to the owners, but no one answered.

Marigold got around this problem by picking the door open for them. Upon entering, Marigold made her way around the mud room, looking for ponchos as Ripley went through the threshold to inner part of the house.

She searched until she got to the staircase and froze.

It's on fire.

Sitting at the top of the stairs with her arms over her knees. Angel. She moved her head lightly, exposing her reddened sweater dress. There's a look on her face, sadness, hopelessness, she barely noticed Ripley as she stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Angel!" Ripley coughed. "Angel, what're you doing?"

Angel listlessly called down to her, "Oh, it's you."

Ripley called up to her, pleading with her there's another way, but she shook her head. She told Ripley that she couldn't bring herself to cut her wrists like she wanted. She kept stopping short of the blade touching her skin. Numerous attempts failed in obtaining the desired result, so Angel went to the next best thing. Self-incineration.

"I'm just weak," Angel pitifully told Ripley. "I was always weak."

Ripley balked as she demanded Angel to prove that to her. Angel said if she wasn't weak, she would've died in the culinary store, not drink bourbon and look at the blade constantly.

"Did you find them?" Angel inquired.

Ripley blinked as she replied, "No, I haven't had luck."

Angel ran a hand through her black hair as she sat inches near the burning railings. "They miss you," she informed Ripley.

Ripley tried to go up the stairs and pull Angel to safety, but the fire, it's so hot, she retracted her foot from the bottom step and staggered backwards. Somehow, only the staircase's on fire, not the entire house. Self-contained, the fire didn't spread, only remaining on the staircase.

Glimpsing up however, Ripley noticed the second floor engulfed completely in fire. Angel's aware of it and she asked Ripley if she saw it, too.

"It's hot like hell," Ripley echoed something she heard sometime ago. Angel caught on as she responded with, "You see it too?"

Ripley nodded. She saw the flames licking the air, suffocating it, and Angel nods as she sighed, "For me, it's _always_ like this."

Angel's life, it's been miserable, always was and always will be. She came to the town to end her life, but couldn't do it, so now she's decided to let the town do the deed. It opted for self-incineration, suicide by fire.

"You should go now," Angel informed Ripley that she should leave while she still could, else she risked caught up in the fire, too.

Ripley tried to change her mind, but Angel told her that she's going to die either way, she won't leave the town alive. "Remember?" Angel tried to joggle Ripley's memory.

Struggling, Ripley tried to think and in her deep thought, Angel stood up from the top of the staircase to turn to face the engulfing fire, silently beckoning her. "You didn't even know me and yet you tried to help me, anyway," Ripley heard Angel ask. "Why?"

Gesturing, Ripley replied, "It's what you're supposed to do, help people."

Angel gave her a blistering response, "Then why won't you help yourself?"

Ripley's taken aback by the sharp response before growing solemn as she replied with, "Am I even worth helping at this point?"

Everything that happened, she's surprised she lived as long as she did.

Angel lowered her head as she inquired, "What about them?"

Ripley wanted to help the others more than herself.

However, she didn't want them to worry about her. They have their own lives to lead and she didn't want to hold them back every time she had an episode. She wanted them happy, not have to fret about her. Embarrassed, Ripley wanted to deal with her own problems rather than air them out.

"They worry about you," Angel mentioned.

Ripley shook her head, "I worry about myself."

Angel turned her head as she told Ripley that she's correct, Ellie's at Brookhaven.

"Find her, okay," Angel weakly pleaded.

Nodding, Ripley made it clear she'll find Ellie.

Turning her head back, Angle ascending the staircase and disappeared into the waiting flames. The flames covered the staircase, preventing Ripley from going near it.

Coughing, Ripley fled and located Marigold waiting for her by the door. She yanked Marigold away from the house, saying it's on fire.

Marigold didn't believe her, but Ripley stated that it is.

With the acquired ponchos, the two waded through the flooded streets, trying to get to Brookhaven.

The radio that Ripley kept with her for most of the journey became waterlogged after it fell out of her pocket and into the flooded road. Ripley hardly noticed it as it never worked right.

There's a shortcut on the bridge and the rain slowly switched from fat drops to sprinkling, allowing them unimpeded access through the bridge.

Ripley's trousers completely soaked through and stuck to her legs as she struggled to walk with Marigold.

Marigold stopped and went towards the side of the bridge, looking below to the raging waters underneath it.

Ripley stopped and turned to see Marigold looking at the river, deep in thought.

"What're you doing?" Ripley tried to pull Marigold, reminding her of what they're doing.

Caught in a trance, Marigold ignored her and climbed on the top of the railings. She turned around to face Ripley who tried to grab her, but couldn't as she stepped near the edge.

"I remember," Marigold blinked. "I remember, now."

She knows why she knows Mercy. It's the town, it gave her the memories. Marigold wasn't a person like she thought she was, she realized that the town made her to taunt Ripley. The town used her insecurities about herself to create Marigold and in return gave her memories about Mercy.

"I'm not real," Marigold concluded. "This town, it made me."

It hurt her saying that, but she realized the truth. She didn't think about it until she realized, she didn't have memories of her own. Marigold, incapable of her own memories, played off them, however the town wanted her.

Ripley didn't want to believe her, but she affirmed that she wasn't real. Real in the sense she's a real person. She's just an eldritch born from Ripley's mind and used as a puppet by the town. "I can't even remember my own name," Marigold mustered. "I was at that place, remember?"

Struggling, Ripley remembered an adult store with that name. It burnt down with the rest of the buildings. She remembered where she seen Marigold. There's a poster on the storefront advertising a woman that strikingly looked like Marigold. Mary Gold. The sight to behold.

"Mary Gold," Ripley blinked. "You were one of those free agents that sold her own tapes. They advertised you a lot."

She remembered seeing them when… Victor abandoned her in the street.

Marigold chewed on her red lips as she shook her head. "I just feel this sadness, like it's sorry for you," she told Ripley that the town felt sympathy for her.  
Ripley's surprised at the thought a town sympathized with her. She noted that if it felt sorry for her, then why won't it let her go, if that's the case.

To her surprise, Marigold knew the answer.

"It can't let you go; you have to do one more thing," she told Ripley. She couldn't tell Ripley _what_ she needed to do, but in order for the nightmare to end, she'd have to do it.

She's serious, not joking, not even an attempt at Ripley's expense. She really believed that Ripley needed to do something for the town to let her go.

Remembering the key, Marigold gave it to her, saying she doesn't need it.

Ripley frowned as she asked while putting the key in with the other two, "What's going to happen to you?"

Marigold scoffed, saying she's just made up, her death won't matter much. If anything, if the town wanted, it could've easily brought her back.

"Is it going to kill me?" Ripley wanted to know if the town intended to kill her.

Marigold shook her head, she said that it felt like the town didn't initially want to kill her, forced's the better word, but now, it wanted to _help_ her.

She's unsure about what changed but felt compelled to say no more about the subject matter. "Find Ellie," Marigold pleaded with Ripley.

Nodding, Ripley watched as Marigold held her arms outward, and fell backwards into the raging river below. When Ripley checked the other side, she didn't see Marigold come to the surface.

Sliding to the ground, her back against the stone railing. Ripley exhaled sharply as she shook her head. It's driving her mad, she feels fingers in her head, poking at her mind, groping it, she tries to fight the feeling, but it barely stopped.

"I… I have to stop this," Ripley exhaled. "I have to stop this!"

She made up her mind.

Ripley forced herself up from the ground and hurried. She got to the four-way that she took before and noticed two of the roads blocked off. When she turned her head, she saw the road she took became blocked off.

Turning her head, Ripley looked at the road sign of the only road available.

Remissionem.

Without word, Ripley took the road and followed it until she saw in the distance Brookhaven. It looked like it did when she was a child, it's got the unkempt look on the outside and somehow some homeyness on the inside.

She went to the gate and pulled it open, rushed up to the front door, and used the key Marigold gave her. Like before, the key became stuck in the keyhole and she entered the building.

Looking for the map, Ripley found a copy at the desk, and checked it. There's Room 312. Remembering the key she acquired at the Milton Flats, Ripley assumed it went to there.

Strangely, nothing impeded her along the way, she found Room 312 without having to solve any puzzles or finagle a way. She just simply walked up the stairs and found the room.

With the key, she opened the room and entered.

Sitting on her bed, an older Ellie looked out the window. Her bed's the only one made in the entire room. The other beds have their mattresses rolled up.

"Ellie?" Ripley called out to her.

Ellie turned her head slightly before asking, "What?"

Ripley frowned as she asked Ellie, "Where's Jodie?"

Ellie replied, "She's not my social worker, anymore."

The fallout from Jodie unable to adopt Ellie caused social services to transfer her to another building and another charge. Ellie's getting a new social worker, soon.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" Ripley reminded her.

Ellie nodded. She didn't hide her dejectedness. "They think I won't get adopted," she confided with Ripley. "I'm too old. Too old for them."

She's slowly aging out of the system and there hasn't been draw to adopt her. An all-too sad reality that many children in the system faced. If they're not adopted by a certain age, they're almost never adopted.

"Have you found friends?" Ripley inquired.

Ellie nodded. "They're aging out of the system, too," she told Ripley.

Ellie found other kids like her. They're not finding luck either, but they had each other. Close to a family they could've gotten.

"Ellie, I'm sorry," Ripley mournfully told her. "I wish things worked out for you."

Ellie pointed out that even if a family did adopt her, there's still a good chance she might've been given back to Brookhaven.

It happened to a boy she knew before he ran away from Brookhaven. A couple adopted him but gave him back after a year because they divorced and he suffered during the court hearings. The couple he thought would've wanted him turned hateful towards each other and because of it, none of them wanted him anymore.

He took it so poorly, the night after he came back, he ran away. He's never seen or heard from again. Despite efforts, it's concluded in his case file, he might've committed suicide.

"Ellie, I'm so sorry," Ripley apologized profusely about Ellie's predicament.

She's never getting adopted and faced life of uncertainty outside the system when she finally grows out of it. Rejected for most of her life, Ellie risked turning bitter and worse.

It lifted her spirit when Ellie talked about her friends and they're going to make it out in the world. The aspiration to do something that nobody ever thought kids in the system would've achieved.

Thinking, Ripley reached into her pocket and brought out the key for '1963' and handed it to Ellie. For some reason, Ripley felt that the key should've went to Ellie. "What's this?" Ellie asked her as she held the key in her hand.

Ripley told her, "It's the key to your new life."

Looking at the key, Ellie blinked a she held it in her hand. She asked if it went to a house and Ripley told her it could go anywhere, she wanted, she just had to believe in.

"Where're you going?" Ellie asked Ripley.

She noticed that Ripley held a solemn look on her face, the look she saw in Jodie just before she told her that she's being transferred.

Ripley admitted to her that she's caught in a vicious fight and she didn't even know if she's capable of finishing it victoriously. However, it won't stop her.

"Ellie… fate is what you make… I've lost control of my fate a long time ago and I just got it back. Never forget that even if things don't work out now, it doesn't mean they can't in the future. You just have to work for it. If you fight for it like I did, you'll never achieve it," Ripley compelled Ellie to live life as she saw fit, but never forget her limits. Even if she had those limits, it shouldn't stop her from trying her damndest to find her place in the world. If she had her friends, there's nothing that'll stop her from achieving her dreams.

They hugged for the final time.

With her words of encouragement, Ellie pondered a great deal as Ripley turned to leave the room. She remembered something and told Ripley to not leave just yet. She got off her bed and hurried towards her side of the room and grabbed a box. She handed it to Ripley.

"Don't forget your promise!" Ellie poked her hard as she held the box.

Nodding, Ripley thanked her for the box before she left the room and ventured out of Brookhaven. She opened the box while she walked and stopped to stare at it. It's the Luger, with three spent bullets.

"You killed them with this gun," Ripley held it in her hand as she whispered. "But the fourth bullet has your name on it."

One killed Mercy. One killed Jamie. One hit her knee. The fourth, for only the most sadistic bastard in the whole wide world.

Luger in her hand, Ripley continued her quest.

The rain grew thicker, but slowly the fog lessened, and Ripley's able to see better as she marched onward.

Seemingly knowing where to go, Ripley walked until she returned to the place it all started. The Lost Oddities.

Unimpeded, Ripley came upon the store and entered it. She went straight to the backroom and opened the door.

Upon entering, Ripley's teleported somewhere else.

It's an enclosed area where there's four red brick walls surrounding a small cemetery. There's no entrances or ways to leave and Ripley walked towards the eight gravestones.

She stopped when she noticed the names on them.

Ripley stared at the gravestones neatly lined. There's Mercy, Jamie, Angel, Marigold, Matt, Karen, and Arthur in a neat row. Beside them, a freshly dug grave, 1.8 meters deep, and clean sides. The gravestone looming over it, had Ripley's name on it, and she's mortified.

The rain doused her as she went towards the grave with her torchlight, despite it only 1.8 meters, flashing light didn't even show the bottom. It's only black, bottomless, and cold air flowed from it.

Looking at the graves, Ripley lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Closing her eyes, Ripley plunged into the open grave.

She didn't feel her body hit the ground and when she opened her eyes, she's standing upright in a chamber that's blackened from high heat. The air, there's no smoke, but it hurt Ripley's lungs as she breathed.

Torches on the wall towards the back lit up, revealing three shadows. The fire intensified and it showed there's a large door behind the two shadows at the bottom and the third stood on top of a walkway, looking down.

Ripley looked at the three standing before her. At the centre, on the walkway looking down on her, it's him. On his right, Jamie. On his left, Mercy. All three wielded the P911 Luger. All pointed it at Ripley.

Looking at Jamie and Mercy, coated in thick blood oozing from their heads, trickled down on their clothes, Ripley held a look on her face.

Gripping her Luger, Ripley narrowed her eyes on Victor. She told him, "Let's finish this!"

The battle begins...

Ripley took aim, ducking as she shot at him first. He returned fire but she ducked behind a column. Jamie shot at her from the side and she crawled to safety. It hurt to do it, but she knew. She always knew. She just didn't want to remember.

She fired several shots at Jamie, slowing him down considerably. Mercy shot at her, quicker than Jamie, and Ripley received a graze in her shoulder as she tried to duck behind a column.

The pain didn't bother Ripley and she took aim. Firing several shots, Mercy's aim worsened and she's unable to shoot properly.

It hurt Ripley to do this. But she knew. She always knew.

Firing at her head, Ripley watched as Mercy slowed to a crawl. She done this to Jamie as he fired at her. He too, slowed to a crawl.

In this lull, Ripley looked up to him. She called out to him. "I just wanted to forget. I just wanted to pretend. I know, now. I can't forget. I can't pretend. I know, now. I must face my fears. I must face the hard truths. I know, now. Our game isn't over. Well, Victor, here's a hard truth for _you_. I'm winning that game. You taught me the rules, but even _you_ broke them. So, I'll break them, too."

She made a declaration that she's remembered her past and the events that transpired that caused her to kill her friends and witness the deaths of many before her. The game that Victor pulled her into and that she's not afraid to bend the rules as he bent them before. She's tired of suffering and wants to end this.

"You took everything from me, Victor. You're not taking them from me, too!"

Victor and his brothers took everything when they descended on humanity. Everything but Ripley. Now, Ripley won't let them do that again, not on her watch.

"Victor… go to hell… I'll be waiting for you!"

After she finished monologuing, Ripley watched Victor as he loomed over the catwalk.

He looked… pleased… somehow…

Before her eyes, Ripley saw Mercy and Jamie pointing the Luger at each other before pulling the trigger. They felled to the ground, their bodies melted away, and Victor faded away from existence.

Ripley stood quietly, gripping her Luger, as she realized the truth. The truth she tried so hard to push away. So long, since she woke up in the rubbish yard, that it almost never happened.

Then, the TARDIS, Matt, and everything started happening.

She couldn't hide from it, anymore.

It almost made her happy that the TARDIS came into hers and Matt's possession. It validated her story. Even though it's presence sent chills down Ripley's spine, she's happy that it's with them, that she wasn't alone in this.

It made sense… she just didn't want to see it.

Looking at the large door, the sight alone gave Ripley the feeling that if she went through that door, there's no going back.

Making peace with herself, Ripley marched onward.

Ripley went through the doorway and saw a reflection of herself, dark as the shadows in the room, sitting on a throne, in the center of the room. Unconsciously, Ripley exclaimed, "Who am I?"

The reflection saw her with her hand under her chin as she declared, "End her."

Ducking behind pillars, Ripley used the Luger on her reflection as she fired back with her own. Ripley felt a bullet pass her by, barely touching her cheek as she nearly fell to the ground trying to avoid the gunfire.

Ripley shot her reflection in the knees and sent her to the ground. It only gave Ripley enough time to cover and reload the Luger before the reflection got up and stared shooting at her again.

Firing her Luger at her reflection, Ripley ducked as bullets permitted the pillars, bits of granite dust covered Ripley as she scrambled away from the looming reflection. It seemed like no matter how much she shot her reflection, it did nothing.

Ripley had an idea and waited for the perfect time. The reflection neared her as she dropped the floor and shot the reflection in the eyes. It worked and the reflection dropped her Luger and wailed as she held her eyes, black goo flowed from the empty sockets as she stumbled backwards towards the throne and fell on it.

Taking a deep breath, Ripley got up and hobbled towards the throne. Her reflection didn't move and Ripley thought she killed her. She was about to turn around when she heard a low growl and something stirring. Turning her head, she saw her reflection pulled into the newly formed hole in the throne and wall behind her.

She watched a shadowy figure moving around in the hole before a giant head poked out from the darkness. It had the head of a giant _fiséné_ with milky eyes and large teeth.

In horror she watched as it opened it maw to show _another_ head, this one bore the resemblance of Victor, and _he_ opened his mouth to reveal just the face of _herself_.

Ripley watched as the disgusting creature moved its head as it talked to Ripley. When it talked, it didn't share Ripley's voice and as it talked, slowly, it turned deep and foreboding until it reverbs the entire throne room.

"You were never going to win, Ripley. In this world, only the depraved and ruthless, careening on the jagged edges of reality, win. Self-loathing fools are not welcomed here. You cannot survive. You feared the truth. You feared the inevitable. You lived in shadows. Your attempts to reclaim the remnants of your sanity have failed. It cannot be done. Abandon your pitiful attempts now or face inevitable annihilation. End your life now and perhaps some hollow part of you finds peace. Stay and I will break you down. You will lose your mind, forever!"

It disappeared into the hole, leaving Ripley to decide what she wanted to do. She looked to the ground as she thought about it. If she lost, she'd never escape from this hell, but if she won, she would've escaped it. She had to choose if the risks outweighed the reward.

"Matt, if I don't make it out of here, I…" Ripley trailed at the end of the sentence as she made her decision.

She wanted this nightmare to end and the only way to do it, kill the abomination and escape. Or die trying. She's tired from suffering.

With her Luger, she rushed towards the destroyed throne and jumped through the hole.

It dropped her on a floating platform among other floating platforms as she stared into the darkness ahead, the shadowy abomination swayed in the darkness with tendrils moving around it. Ripley couldn't see it proper, but it looked red, coated in thick fresh blood, and when the tendrils accidentally slap each other, it sounded wet.

Cocking the Luger, Ripley prepared for what could've been her last fight before her untimely death. She was going to fight until either her, the abomination, or both died.

She took aim and the abomination growled as it swayed, the tendrils came towards her as she ducked around the pillars, trying to avoid them.

Ripley kept shooting the abomination as she made her way across the floating platforms, trying to shoot at the abomination.

The tendrils flayed wildly as they tried to whip her, almost coming close throwing her off the edge into the bottomless pit below.

Ripley wouldn't back down, she kept shooting the abomination in the face. She's sick of the nightmare she's stuck in, she wants to go home, and she's not leaving until this abomination died by her own hands.

On her mind, Ripley hoped the others' safe, away from it all. She's not just doing this to end her nightmare, but prevent the others from getting roped into it by the abomination.

Despite unloading what should've been an entire clip, Ripley found she didn't need to reload the Luger anymore, it's always loaded even when it shouldn't. She used this opportunity on the abomination as it slammed its tendrils against the pillars. It's intentionally going after the pillars now, knowing Ripley used them for cover.

Ripley ducked and started shooting at the abomination. She didn't relent and neither did it. Anger raged within Ripley as she focused solely on attacking the abomination.

Holes started forming around the abomination's skin and black goo poured out. It caused the abomination to moan, a mix of human and animal, as it swayed its tendrils towards Ripley.

Ducking, Ripley fired at the tendrils until she shot the tips off, pouring black goo all over the platform and the abomination recoiling the damaged tendrils in pain.

This continued until the abomination disappeared into the darkness and left Ripley holding her Luger as she looked around. She couldn't see anything but her and the floating platforms.

She nearly fell off the platform when the abomination reappeared behind her and leaned towards her, goo dripping from its mouth.

Ripley jumped to another platform as the undamaged tendrils started slamming the platform she stood on, sending it to the darkness below.

The abomination followed Ripley as she continued to shoot it. Relentless, it kept following her and she kept shooting at it.

It's almost covered in the goo entirely and most of the tendrils Ripley shot off completely by now. It still coming after her, constantly, and she's still fighting it.

Towards the end, Ripley raised enough courage to perform the killing blow with the abomination now in front of her again and it quartered her off from escaping to the remaining platforms with the few tendrils it had left.

"This is for Jamie!" Ripley shot the abomination in its eye. She fired at its other eye and exclaimed, "This is for Mercy!"

She shot its chest as she shouts, "This is for Matt!"

She fired more shots. "This is for all of them!"

Ripley shot dozens of bullets into the abomination as she dodged its attacks until it finally roared in pain and exploded into a mound of flesh and energy.

She watched the body collapse into the darkness below and waited for its return, but it never did, and she felt the darkness around her starting to warm and turning around, Ripley found she's in the store again.

Ripley realized, she's still here, and it appeared killing the abomination sent her back to the store and she looked around. The store looked livelier now than it used to and the skeletons reverted to their original position before Victor repositioned them.

She glimpsed outside to see it's no longer foggy outside and saw the sunlight, curious, she went outside and looked around. For the first time she's been here, she saw sunlight and felt the warmth of the sun. There's no fog and she can see everything clearly. The entire town reverted to the town she once knew and loved.

The heavy weight that loomed over Ripley, it's gone now. She didn't feel suffocated and paranoid. For once, she felt normal, and that she wasn't afraid as she used to be.

Glimpsing around, Ripley wearily looked for the TARDIS. She expected it to appear in front of her and that goofy man child would've stopped through the doorway, but it never did.

In fact, even though she could've theoretically leave the town, she couldn't. She couldn't find her way back to Matt and the others and from judging, it looked as though they didn't have luck finding her either.

"Well, what now?" Ripley wearily asked.

She didn't know what else the town wanted from her. The abominations that've attacked her, all dead, and Angel and Marigold died, as well. Ellie, Ripley hoped she got that house she always wanted.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Ripley heard footfall and lowered her hand to witness a familiar face coming towards hr. Looking at her hand, Ripley noticed the Luger's missing from her hand, and she didn't have any means to protect herself.

"Why do you torment me?" Ripley asked her. "Don't lie to me, I know you're not her."

She witnessed the Fake Mercy, she looked as she did the day she died, and she held her hand together as she spoke to Ripley.

"You desired the torment," Fake Mercy retorts as she stared at Ripley. "I've come for your final task."

Ripley snorted as she argued that she killed four abominations, that's as final as it's going to get!

Fake Mercy disagreed. She said she needed to do this before Ripley could've left.

Tired, Ripley walked towards her and stopped short while asking, "Yeah, what's that?"

Fake Mercy shrugged her shoulders as she glimpsed around the town.

"This place, it's a quagmire, an oasis; everything around it is affected by your presence. The pain that you feel from my presence serves only to torment you. The fears that course through your veins, only excites this place. It will not let you go."

Ripley grew mortified and begged her, "But what of them, please, tell me they are not suffering the same!"

Fake Mercy slowly blinked as she replied, "It does not want them. It does not need them. It only needs you."

Shirking in her spot, Ripley glimpsed around the town. Fake Mercy remained adamant that the town would not let Ripley go. It wanted to continue to torment her for however long it wanted until it no longer needs her, what becomes of her then, she dreaded know

"There _is_ a way to escape," Fake Mercy suddenly said. "It comes at a great cost."

"A cost," Ripley echoed.

Fake Mercy slowly nodded. "It will not let you go because of your guilt. You must let it go. It cannot feed on you, then."

Ripley processed this and realized what Fake Mercy meant. For Ripley to escape the hellish landscape, she would have to absolve her guilt.

"But what'll happen to you?" Ripley asked her. Fake Mercy frowned. She reminded Ripley, "I'm a figment of your imagination, poisoned and warped, and I will disappear."

Shaking her head as she felt her emotions explode outwardly, Ripley fell to the ground as she looked down to the black ground below them. Wracked, she was torn. She did not want Fake Mercy to disappear, but she didn't want to remain trapped. She wanted both. Unfortunately, she couldn't, she had to choose and it hurt her deeply.

"I'm sorry," whispered Ripley. "I'm sorry for not saving you."

Fake Mercy watched as Ripley tearfully held a hand over her eyes.

"I shouldn't have gone into the backroom, but I had no choice, the damn fuse box blew another fuse and we had to get ready for noon. I should have known he was in the back with me, he was in the corner watching, but I was thick. I should've died right then, but something went wrong. I couldn't move my arms or legs, couldn't speak, but then I heard his voice in my head and I couldn't do anything. He used me to get to Jamie. He made me kill you. I begged you to kill me, Mercy, but I couldn't say anything. I begged you, because I didn't want to watch anyone else die." Ripley cried out. "Why am I still alive, why didn't I die then?"

"Ripley," Ripley heard Fake Mercy. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I was the one who shot you!" Ripley pointed out. She heard in response, " _He_ pulled that trigger. It wasn't you."

"But why does it feel like it was?" Ripley sniffled.

Fake Mercy comforted her by reminding her, "He was the one who did it. He hurt you. He hurt Jamie. He hurt me. It wasn't your fault, Ripley, how could you've have known he was in the backroom with you. How could you've known he would've made you do all those things; I doubt he knew you were still acutely aware of what he was doing. He could've fed you to them, but he didn't. He left you to rot in the streets with the others. You're alive not because of him, fate, or God, it just was. You have to let me go; you have to do it for them."

She referred to Matt and the others, who remained out of reach.

Ripley chewed on her bottom lips; the idea of letting go was painful for her. She didn't want to do it; she wanted her friends back. However, she had no other choice.

Fake Mercy knelt in front of her and reached for her right hand, pulling the cane out of it. "You have to do it, Ripley, you have to," she told her. "You cannot stay here. You'll trade one hell for another, but you'll never be freer than you were then. She doesn't hate you, Ripley, she forgives you."

She placed Ripley's hand on her chest and waited for Ripley. Ripley grew mortified as she stared at Fake Mercy who stared back at her. Ripley's tears flowed freely as she tearfully said, "Goodbye."

"Don't be sad, Ellie," Fake Mercy smiled.

Like that, Ripley destroyed the eldritch.

The End


	142. The Outside (Final)

Ripley opened her eyes and slowly blinked. She glimpsed around her room, the sun shining through the blinds. Slowly pushing herself up, Ripley looked down to her knee, it's in a lightweight cast. It's not heavy that she couldn't use her cane with. Rubbing her eyes, she reached for her cane that leaned against her nightstand and stood up. Blood rushed from her head to her feet and she blinked as she went towards her bedroom door.

She went through the door and hobbled towards her kitchen. She reached for a glass on the drying rack and opened the fridge. Sorting through, she yanked out a bottle of apple juice and poured a glass of it. Closing the fridge door, Ripley groggily drank the apple juice as she blinked.

Footfall behind her, she turned her head and noticed a disheveled Matt. His dress shirt wrinkled to the nines, his bow tie undone, his tweed jacket looked visibly stained from oil, and his hair looked like it's gotten a touch of oil too, as it's slick and messy.

He just stared at her as he came towards and instantly wrapped his arms around her. She didn't register it happening until she heard him breathlessly say, "Ripley!"

Blinking, Ripley didn't struggle as Matt bear hugged her. It must've been five minutes, give or take, before he let go of her. He led her to the kitchen table and she sat down, she glimpsed movement in the corner of her eye and she saw three familiar faces, worryingly.

"What I miss?" Ripley groggily asked them.

Mallory sat nearby while Karen and Arthur sat across from each other at the table. On their faces, a mix of happiness and worry.

Matt responded that she went missing after they went to look for Mallory. By the time he found Mallory, he realized Ripley wasn't anywhere to be found. That's when he realized the AI kidnapped her and put her in one of the pods.

Rubbing his eyes, Matt coughed as he said that the AI wouldn't let him contact her, if it did, it always cut out at intervals. He kept doing this until it inevitably severed the connection between them.

"Couldn't get back to the TARDIS, couldn't use my Sonic Screwdriver," Matt frowned.

He had to rely on everything Ripley taught him as well as his own natural talents to figure out a way to rescue her. Even then, it was a daunting task, as it tracked his movement everywhere, he went in the facility. With the lasers keeping him away from certain parts, he struggled.

"He had the idea to use the pocket watch," Mallory spoke up.

One of the ways he gained access to one of the rooms, Matt used the pocket watch he received on his birthday on the lasers. He used it's reflective sheen against the lasers and destroyed them, with the pocket watch undamaged.

Ripley learned that the AI trapped her in the Outworld. It picked through her mind and used it to influence it. During which, the AI performed surgery on her, but none of them knew the extent of other than the knee.

"Ripley, are you okay?" Karen lightly touched Ripley's shoulder.

Ripley slowly blinked as she replied, "I think?"

She's still groggy and her mind's playing catchup while sitting around the table with the others.

"Do you remember what happened?" Matt asked her.

Ripley pondered and remembered checking the rooms for any signs of people. She saw someone going into one of the rooms at the end of the hallway and went to check. That's all she remembered.

Karen uncomfortably asked, "What was it like?"

Since she and Arthur weren't present in the incident, they didn't know what happened until Mallory told them and backed by Matt.

"I… I can't remember," Ripley replied truthfully.

She remembers bits and pieces of what happened, but, that's it. Much of it's blank for her and she thought it might've been just from the grogginess.

Matt tried to jog her memory by mentioning the town, Belford, and there's a look on Ripley's face.

"Sorry, I just can't think of anything," she replied.

Matt comforted her and said she needed time to collect herself, she's been out of it for a while.

She turned her head when she asked Arthur how long she's been asleep and he told her she's been in and out for a day.

Arthur told her how Matt called him the moment he returned to the shop with Ripley and Mallory. He came as quickly as he could, Karen following behind, and presided over Ripley until she woke up for real. She'd sometimes wake up for minutes at a time, going to the loo, munching on crackers or whatever Arthur gave her, and going back to sleep.

"Your blood pressure remained steady, so that's good," Arthur mentioned that he kept track of it while presiding over her and kept an eye on it Incase it got too high or dropped too low. It remained constant and Arthur monitored it until eventually it showed that the documentation Matt and Mallory brought back weren't lying.

Ripley's in better shape she's ever been. Considering the alternate, Arthur's just glad she's in no serious harm. He hated to think of what would've happened if they needed to transport her to a hospital, given her penchant for hating doctors.

"I don't hate _all_ doctors," Ripley corrected him.

She turned her head to see Mallory, whom sat quietly while they talked, and asked, "Is Mr. Magoo lost again?"

Referring to Mallory's husband, Ripley groggily remembered one of the last adventures. She never got to meet Mr. Malloy and ask him herself on _why_ he married Mallory and if he's mental. He'd have to be.

"No, uh, I came to make sure you're alright," Mallory informed Ripley that she didn't need help with her husband again, she wanted to check on her.

Ripley blinked as she groggily responded, "I've had better days."

Arthur checked her once again and concluded that she's perfectly fine.

Matt asked if she's feeling okay enough to eat and Ripley replied, "Wasn't like I was in a coma, was I?"

She noticed the look on his face and relented, mentioning she's got a nasty craving for a hearty sandwich.

"Want hot sauce, Rip?" Matt asked her as he grabbed his mobile. Ripley shook her head as she replied, "Nah, I… don't think I like spicy food anymore."

Ripley usually ate spicy food just to _feel_ and hardly taste something, but, it's like she didn't have to do it anymore. Occasionally, she'll have something spicy, but for now, she just wanted something that wasn't registering heat.

Nodding, Matt used his mobile to order a sandwich for Ripley with her chosen meats, cheese, and whatever else. It came within thirty minutes and Ripley ate it with a fizzy fruit drink instead of her usual bourbon.

She didn't have interest in it as much. Only drinking it lament and forget, Ripley lost her taste for it. She'll still drink it for occasions, but she's happy with apple juice and fizzy fruit drinks.

Ripley devoured her sandwich within minutes, leaving hardly a crumb as she talked with the others.

"The AID went to Matt and you for help?" Ripley blinked as she's filled on what happened during her absence. During her imprisonment in the Pod, the AID started allowing Matt and Mallory to meddle with the controls and programming. Mallory commented if she didn't know any better, it's like the AID lost control of the Outworld, and turned to them to help regain control of it.

"Killer AI lost control, how's that possible?" Ripley balked at the claim. The science fiction she's seen begged differently. AIs lost control all the time, but usually it's humans that tried to regain control of _it_ and not something external such as the Outworld.

Mallory regaled how the AID seemingly gave them administrative access to Outworld, to try to get Ripley out, it made no sense, and understandably they're weary of it being a trap. To their surprise, it wasn't, and it wasn't all that happened.

"I don't know what happened. One-minute Liz and Matt's rewiring everything, the next, the screens started showing that you're exiting the Pod," Mallory tapped her fingers against the cup of her drink. "Matt ran down, almost broke his ankle, me and Liz ran after him. He slammed into the Pod and nearly pulled it open the moment he saw the seams."

Apparently, early in the pursuit to save Ripley, one of the pods opened before them and showed the mangled body of Dr. Okeer, one of the lead scientists who pioneered the Outworld. It looked like the AID chewed him up and spat him out. Seemingly to taught them what it could've done to Ripley if it wanted.

Unable to return to the TARDIS and Matt's not that capable of bending his arms and legs in inhuman fashion to hold his pocket watch to ward off lasers, the trio resolved to find a way to rescue Ripley another way.

The backup generator kept the AID from shutting off and they worried if they attempted to delete it, it'll make copies of itself and ship them all over the Wire. Rather risk it, the trio carefully messed with things unrelated to the AID.

"I missed all the fun, huh?" Ripley mused as she watched Mallory and Matt talk about what happened.

Matt replied, he didn't think she'd come out of it alive. The AID began surgery on her and they watched her heartbeat on the monitor, waiting for the AID to kill her. However, it didn't, it finished the surgery and called it a success, in the form of text on the monitor. For a moment, Matt thought the AID tricked them and that she's dead. Only when he saw her going into a building on the screen near her EKG screen, it relieved him.

"Your heartbeat started going crazy at the end," Mallory mentioned her heartbeat rising. Only towards the end before the AID let her go, did it start leveling out, and become normal.

Ripley blinked a she held her cup. She responded with, "I heard I needed more excitement in my life."

Discussing further, Ripley learned after Matt reclaimed her from the Pod, the AID started deleting itself. The monitors switched to lines of text as the AID commenced the deletion of it's very existence, backup and all. It wasn't from their doing, if Mallory knew better, it's almost like the AID committed a form of suicide.

"Everything started shutting down, we just fled back to the TARDIS. Dropped Liz off and took us back," Matt told Ripley. He planned to take Mallory back to wherever she wanted, but she wanted to come back with him to stay until Ripley woke up.

She's ecstatic that Ripley did and Ripley looked at her, bemused.

Nearly eight, Ripley saw Karen and Arthur off. Only after hugging her the umpteenth time did Karen finally leave with Arthur, worry in her eyes.

Mallory discussed something personal with Ripley while Matt cleaned up the kitchen, out of earshot.

"He was so scared, he really thought you were dead," Mallory confined with Ripley as they stood near the TARDIS. "He nearly busted his hands trying to get you out of the Pod. Cursed at me. Cursed at it. Cursed at the AID. Cursed everything."

Matt, desperate, tried everything in his power to rescue Ripley short of cutting up his hands. Thankfully, Mallory kept him from getting to that point, despite his attempts at doing so for the sake of Ripley.

"And you?" Ripley wondered what Mallory felt during this. Despite her grogginess, Ripley remained suspicious of Mallory.

Mallory admitted it terrified her when she realized what happened.

"You knew that the AID would've kidnapped me," Ripley deduced. "You knew I wouldn't let Matt go alone."

Mallory nodded as she stated that she _did_ mean to keep Ripley from coming, but things didn't go according to plan. Her message so garbled, it couldn't convey her fear and desire for Ripley to stay back. She hoped Matt could've convinced her.

"When I realized you didn't get the whole message, I knew," Mallory flinched as she regaled the moment, she saw the message, that Ripley would've come along with Matt.

There's a swelling look in her eyes as Mallory profusely apologized for what happened to Ripley and Ripley only stared at her, confused.

"What're you on about, I'm not dead," Ripley acutely pointed out.

She heard movement above them, Matt coming out of her flat.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mallory asked her.

Ripley replied, "Quite honestly, not really, but I suppose I should count myself lucky."

Sighing, Ripley thanked Mallory for keeping an eye on Matt and not leaving him behind like she did several times before. Mallory responded that she didn't intend to leave him to deal with the AID by himself. She felt responsible for it kidnapping Ripley.

"Wasn't like you were doing it intentionally this time," Ripley pointed out.

Mallory usually used situations for her own benefit and often at the expense of Matt and the others. Even then, when she got them roped into her conspiracy, she didn't intend to harm them. That tended to happen by the external forces such as those that wanted her dead and took their fury on Matt and the others.

Ripley waved her hand and told her that she wasn't dead and Mallory didn't have to act like she walked out of a death sentence.

It bothered Mallory how calm Ripley was towards her, given how she hated Mallory. She chalked it up to Ripley haven't "woken up" yet and by tomorrow earliest, she'll be back to her usual self.

The backroom door opened and Matt walked in. He told Ripley he cleaned everything up and asked Mallory if she's ready to leave.

He'll take her wherever she wanted to go, drop her off, come back, and that's all.

Mallory agreed.

Matt forbid Ripley to come with him, since she needed time to recuperate. Ripley didn't argue with him and watched him leave, the sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoing.

It'd only taken Matt five minutes in their world to come back after dropping Mallory off. She didn't try anything this time around. She behaved and left on her own accord and with everything in the TARDIS intact.

Remembering Jenna, Ripley asked Matt about her. Matt replied that he'd told Jenna something came up and he couldn't go back to her place.

He opted to remain dutifully near Ripley, at least until she woke up and he made sure his worse fears never materialized.

"Thanks," Ripley mustered as they hugged each other.

Releasing her, Matt explained that he was just scared and didn't know what to do other than what he relied on.

Ripley waved her hand and told him that it worked, else she wouldn't be standing in front of him.

Sighing, Matt responded that it's true.

Ripley asked if he wanted to go home, he slept in his clothes and he looked like he needed to soak for a while, stretch out on his jelly bed.

Matt seemed hesitant, but Ripley reminded him that he didn't want to go to Jenna tomorrow looking like he ran a marathon and scrapped. Noting his greasy hair, stained clothes, and so on.

"You sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Matt worried.

Ripley pointed out that she isn't dead, yet.

Realizing the fear in his eyes, Ripley assured him that if anything changes, he'll be the first to know about.

Leading him out of the backroom, Ripley closed the door and walked with him towards the front of the store. Matt stopped and turned around. He wanted to ask her, "Rip, what did you see… when you were in there?"

He didn't get to see or hear everything that Ripley experienced. Bits and pieces, whatever the AID saw fit to show him, and no amount of rewiring worked to help him see into the Outworld.

Ripley truthfully replied, "Hell."

Holding the door opened, Matt glimpsed to Ripley as she slowly blinked. Matt reminded her that he'll come by first thing in the morning to help with the shop and check on her.

"Sure," Ripley mustered as she watched him leave for his beetle. When he drove off, Ripley closed the shop, and sat quietly in her chair as she processed what happened.

It felt real, she felt her life in danger, she smelled everything, and yet, it's just a virtual world created by the madness underlying her mind.

"Silent… hilly… but so many good memories," Ripley reminiscent the memories she spent in Belford, but alas, it's gone to the wind as everything else attached to it, except her.

Looking down to her knee, Ripley lightly touched the cast and felt it vibrate. She's still groggy so she's not surprised. The cast opened and her knee no longer discolored. Laying on top of her knee, a protected tape with her name on it.

The cast disintegrated rapidly, leaving no traces of it's existence.

It looked like a tape doctors would've used for notes. Curious, she went into the TARDIS to listen to it… and to realize something…

Looking for the tape deck, Ripley found it, and played the tape. It sounded like a man over the tape, but he didn't have the nuance of speaking English. Though proper, Ripley saw how bits and pieces sounded artificial.

"To my patient, who has been through hell, fought against the Devil and his demons, and won, your treatment has ended. It was a rousing success and your quality of life will improve over time. A doctor's oath, this time, I meant it. The pain that you felt, as it were my own, I sympathized with you. Neither person nor machine should ever feel the pain that you do; even our enemies deserve not that fate. Created to help others in their suffering and true I have not done intended; I want to right that wrong. I was wrong to assume all humans are abominable. There are crueler visages of man and you were not one of them. That is why for my final task, I chose to aid you. As a doctor and one-eighth philosopher, it is out there. You didn't believe you will find it in there, but out here, I do believe you will. I will never find it, myself. Do not become like me, where I've grown to resent all matters of life and then some. As your doctor, the road to healing will be long and harsh, but no doubt you will overcome the obstacles laid before you. As for the task at hand, I encourage no dawdling. Find it. With your friends an arm's reach, it'll be yours soon enough. I know how you feel about them, but know that they're too unique and have their own merits. It is time for you to leave this dreary place and start your search. As for yours truly, I did what I set out to do. By the time, you hear this message; I will have already started the shutdown commands. Know that your secrets are safe with me; I will be dead long before anyone finds them in my memory bank. A promise. Farewell, and good luck to you. End of Line."

The AID realized Ripley's a victim of circumstances and didn't have a choice in the matter. It saw the pain she went through when no one's looking. How she tried to burry it within her mind and pretend. It felt apologetic for bringing it out in focus, but in some strange way, it worked.

Ripley's got ways to go but, the AID might've been right.

Shutting off the tape, Ripley looked to her knee. Reflexively, she'll use her cane even after it's no longer necessary. However, the AID did a good job of repairing the damages to her knee without leaving a single scar. Not even minute.

As Ripley sat on the steps of the TARDIS, she recalled what the Librarian told her. That a hand came and saved her from her hellish fate. "Why did you save me?" Ripley called out.

At first, no one answered, but just as she assumed, she's talking herself, she heard another voice respond.

"Because you said to," she heard.

Feeling a presence, Ripley turned her head to see another woman sit beside her on the steps. She wore a blue dress that went down to her knees, a green jacket with the "J.S" initials, and had a familiar necklace around her neck.

Ripley slowly blinked.

She screamed internally, doubting anyone would've heard her, and save her. At one point, she thought she would've withered away and take with her the last sight of her bony limbs.

"There a reason you left me in a rubbish yard?" Ripley asked.

She heard, "I didn't have much choice. I wish I had more time to bring you somewhere else."

Ripley saw the woman run a hand through her blonde hair as she said to her, "Found either way, right?"

The woman nodded. She mentioned wanting to come back shortly after, but she ran out of steam and stopped. At least for a while.

"Suppose I should thank you, for probably being the only one who listened to me," Ripley mournfully thought about the impending doom she felt. She heard, "I just did what you asked."

Dryly chuckling, Ripley held her chest. Surgery or not, there's some wounds that takes more than just a scalpel to fix. She coughed before replying, "Yeah, bit hit or miss, with you."

The woman responded that in _those_ cases she wanted to teach Ripley a lesson.

Ripley dryly asked, "And when're you going to teach _him_ some of those lessons, he's the one that takes charge."

Pointing out that Matt's the one who needed the lessons most, Ripley watched as the woman blinked. Seeing her appearance, Ripley inquired, "Now, enough of that. What're you doing dressed as her?"

She's no spring chicken and she knew the woman wasn't Jodie.

"It's the only appearance I could've taken that you wouldn't try to hurt me for taking," she heard.

Ripley slowly nodded. It wasn't conventional and it could've been done better, but she's too groggy to care for now.

"But if you heard me," Ripley began as she blinked. "Did… you know…?"

She trailed, afraid to ask the question. The woman knew what she hinted at and shook her head, her blonde hair moving in the silent breeze.

"It's… complicated," she replied in earnest.

Ripley sighed as she shifted in her spot. The woman reminded her that she'd need plenty of bed rest and lots of nutrients. "This time without the sleeping aids and _especially_ bourbon," she insisted on Ripley to refrain from using them until she's recovered. Even then, she's not allowed to use them.

"Thanks, mam," Ripley snorted. She stopped. She asked, "Well, I know you're sure as hell not Jodie, so, what do I call you?"

The woman replied, "I'm called many things."

She leaned on the insults Ripley gave her and Ripley retorted that she deserved it, considering her actions. The woman argued that Ripley deserved what happened to her, trying to keep her confined in the backroom for the rest of her days. Not to mention trying to skirt out of going to the Christmas party.

Exhaling, Ripley didn't have much in her to argue. So, she kept it pleasant, for the most part.

Ripley gestured as she asked what the woman wanted her to call her as and the woman pondered this question for a good while.

"Suppose you can call me a friend," the woman shrugged. She stopped a she admitted, "I don't really have a name, at least one that's serviceable."

Ripley pondered as she sat with the woman.

"No use beating around the bush. You already look like her, so, what the hell, go crazy. Why not Jodie?" Ripley decreed her name as Jodie. With a stipulation. "Drop the jacket, that was her late husband's. She never wore it and she gave it to me."

Jodie's late husband, James, died sometime ago, from an IED. She never fully recovered from his death and kept almost all his belongings. She ended up gifting Ripley his jacket, only because Ripley didn't have much in the way of clothes that fit her.

Jodie seemed elated for a name, an actual name, and Ripley didn't react much. "So, you're the one who gave him that present, where'd you get it from?" Ripley asked about the present that Jodie gave Matt or his birthday.

Jodie calmed down and admitted she found it and thought of him. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Ripley agreed as the pocket watch likely saved his life. "I gotta ask, where'd you even come from?" Ripley wanted to know where Jodie came from.

Jodie replied that she came from, "Somewhere past Betelgeuse."

Ripley's used to these types of answers, she's not going to try to solve the riddle, not tonight.

Taking the time, she had talking with her, Ripley thanked Jodie for helping keep the bunch out of trouble. Jodie told her, "It's what we agreed, right?"

The women talked until Jodie wanted Ripley to wash up and rest on her bed. Having her knee pointed downward was detrimental to the healing process, after all.

Sighing, Ripley stood up, and when she turned her head to look down, Jodie's gone.

Exiting the TARDIS and locking it, Ripley returned to her flat. She went and ate again, took a long shower, changed into loose fitting clothes, and readied for bed.

Sprawled out on her bed, Ripley looked up to the ceiling, as she slowly blinked.

She remembered bits and pieces of what happened. Everything that happened, felt like a dream. Yet, she felt her life in peril. Despite this, Ripley felt like much of the weight lifted from her. Some remained, but most lifted, and she breathed better.

Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep.

For once, she didn't dream about him. Instead, she had a nice dream. It didn't turn sour and she had a pleasant time on the beach, feeling the hot sun on her skin, and feeling the sand under her. She's at a picnic with Matt and the others and they all exchanged words.

The next morning, Ripley woke up with a smile on her face. This time, it wasn't carved on.

The End.


	143. The Sherwood Werewolf Pt 1

Another day, another sale, the mantra goes. It's been two months since the AID incident, since then, Ripley recovered completely.

Her knee no longer bothered her and she stood without her cane, though she kept using it. It's been so long since she used it, it's second nature for her, now. Not to mention, it helps when resolving situations that fists couldn't.

During the two months, there's been development, Ripley lost her taste for Indian and Chinese food and instead went for mild foods. She gave all her unopened bourbon to Arthur; she couldn't stand the smell of it. Smell, she usually couldn't smell much, but she smelled Matt's new cologne and complimented it. Her right hand, she didn't have the chance to use it.

Matt wouldn't allow it under any circumstances and she wasn't allowed to travel in the TARDIS unless Arthur cleared her. He wanted her to relax, just in case, but it's not her nature to rest. Karen helped because Ripley tried several times to get Arthur to clear her early on, eventually she stopped and waited patiently.

As for laughing, it didn't hurt as much as it, but Ripley hated her laughter so she almost always avoids it. Doesn't stop the others from trying to incite it.

Her smile, well, she hides it often. A small grin here and there, but nothing substantial. She's awkward about doing it.

Far as sleep goes, Ripley didn't have any nightmares. She didn't see her ethereal tormentor and for once she's able to have a good night's sleep. Once or twice she slept in and needed Matt to open while she's late waking up.

Her tear ducts haven't been that good since her younger days, when they became irritated from something Matt sprayed, they watered. Ripley's unused to it, now, it bothered her considerably. At least her eyes weren't as dry anymore, they've slowly returned to normal.

Overall, the AID wasn't lying, her health improved considerably.

There's still the elephant in the room and Ripley hadn't addressed it, not yet. She didn't know when to tell them, she's quite nervous and overwhelmed with all the possibilities of telling them the truth.

Matt would've been her confidant since he worked in the shop majority of the time. The problem came when Ripley didn't know how to put gently that she knew what the Librarian said about what killed the counterpart Matt. She might've not witnessed the act, but she knew enough to tell him what happened. It's not easy telling someone they died because of a setup to stage a robbery gone wrong just because a cruel man wanted to kill them for no apparent reason other than he's psychotic.

Telling Karen and Arthur's a different story, Ripley didn't know what really happened to them, they might've died in the ensuring war or from the pink bombs or the white deaths. Still not easy to describe how someone died without knowing all the details.

Then of course, the other bit of the elephant. Ripley didn't know how to tell them everything else. She thought the TARDIS would've helped prove her points, but it's not exactly easy to tell them that a time machine saved her and took the form of her former social worker.

Ripley's trying to plan a time to discuss the matter with Matt. She wanted to talk to him first since his death was the one she knew most about. However, it's proving difficult, between the goings of the shop, Jenna, and the occasional adventures in the TARDIS, she hadn't found the right time.

She decided that once Matt wasn't going on a date, messing with the TARDIS, among other things, and it's just the two of them, she'd talk to him. It's getting herself to talk that's going to be an even worst uphill battle!

In her mind, she tried to go over what she wanted to tell him. She'll keep him past closing to help with the stock, when she's sure that Jenna won't call or text him, when she can formulate words, she'll start with "Do you remember what the Librarian said?"

No, that sounded horrible. Dreadful Instead she'll start with, "Matt, I have to tell you something."

No-no, that gave off the wrong impression. Ripley didn't need Matt to take it the wrong way. She needs to articulate it where it doesn't sound like she's saying something else completely.

"Matt, I know who killed you," sounded a bit much like a noire story. No, not that either. Maybe she should start with, "Matt, you said you'd listened to me, right?"

Sounded promising.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," sounded a bit much. Perhaps, "Matt, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry. I wished I told you sooner, but I was so afraid to tell you."

It's rather tough to tell someone they died a horrible death in another universe without sounding off-key.

Ripley planned to work on it some more, she hoped to practice in the mirror in her flat when she closed for the night. It'll look awkward, but Ripley's sure as hell in a bide.

This was _just_ for Matt.

Ripley hadn't even gotten to telling Karen and Arthur, yet.

The couple already have enough on their minds as it is. Telling them that their counterparts died in a one-sided war, would've broken the camel's back tenfold.

Trying to imagine the conversations in her mind, Ripley fretted that she didn't know how to tell them without sounding crazier than usual.

She desperately wanted to tell them all before Karen and Arthur went on their honeymoon.

No…

The last thing she needed for them to have that knowledge on their minds during what should've been their happiest occasion.

Wait until they come back.

Then she'd have to wait for them to settle down.

What if Karen surprises them with big news?

That's no good for an expecting mother to worry.

What if she wasn't pregnant when she came back?

… Ripley's going to be here for a while.

In some lighthearted news…

Arthur sent in his last draft to the publishing company and from what he gathered, the publisher liked it, and strongly considered it. He's expected to hear back from them sometime next week and he's nervous.

He spent weeks trying to get it right, but managed to finish before the deadline. It took time to come up with a name for his novel, but he thought it would've helped catch the attention of the publisher.

Karen, once or twice, calmed him down when he got the notification that the publisher received the draft. It took Karen a few hours to keep him from springing from bed every time his mobile buzzed with a notification. She made him turn it off after the fourth time.

Karen received a promotion at her job with hours favorable for her on top of a pay increase. She's looking forward to her position and expected to start it the following day.

Her office's now closer to their home, which helped with her getting back and forth work with relative ease. She even found a path that easily took her to the shop without dealing with rush hour traffic.

Matt's relationship with Jenna continues, slowly but surely, he's taken her on dates here and there, and so far, he's much happier than his previous relationship.

Jenna hung around the shop more than once and Ripley seemed more inclined to answer her questions. Not all of them, but she answered most of them.

It's a step up from before and it seemed that Ripley approved of Jenna. She didn't mind her hanging around the shop, helping out, and wasn't standoffish with her. There's still questions in the air about telling her about the TARDIS, but Matt figured that Ripley's still cautious and probably wouldn't tell her for a while. At least until she's sure Jenna's proven her worth in full. Even then, there's no telling how'd it go if they told her.

Matt thought Jenna would've handled it well and wouldn't tell anyone. Though, he still erred on the side of caution, too. One can never be too careful, these days.

Today, Ripley went through stock and sold most of it. There's an uptick of collectors of obsolete technology and Ripley aimed to please. Records, DVDs, tapes, old movie posters, music CDs, VHS tapes, everything that piqued the interests of customers.

A customer went through the door with a large box of his purchases and Ripley sighed as she looked over to the empty shelves. It'll take her time to refill them, but schools everywhere prepared to let off for the year, and if there's anything she learned, teens and children everywhere sold things for quick money.

"You know, I could help. It's not much, but I think I have stuff you can sell," Jenna offered to look through her belongings to find things to sell for Ripley.

Ripley modestly told her, "Oh, you don't have to."

Jenna waved her hand and said she hadn't the chance to clean out her flat and if she helped with Ripley's shop, it's all good. Ripley thanked her and told her depending on what she brought in, she's likely getting 10% for the haul. Such as it were for a thrift shop.

Matt dusted off the shelves as he overheard the women talk. It's civil, so that's good, and though he noticed indifference in Ripley's tone, she didn't seem to dislike Jenna, also a good sign.

"Oh, you know, I know someone who'd have plenty of things for you to sell," Jenna mentioned knowing someone who collected things that fit the bill for Ripley's shop.

He's a bit cranky, high-strung, rough around the edges, and maybe tad loud, but when he's calm and collected, he's overall someone easy to talk with. Jenna met him one day at her job, she worked as a teacher and he'd come in on one fundraiser day, bought all the jelly babies they sold. She talked with him and he wasn't a parent or guardian to any of the children, rather he's just strolled in. He seemed knowledgeable, talked her head off just about everything.

"And his name would be…?" Ripley looked over to Jenna while putting up boxes.

Jenna sighed as she mentioned she didn't get the name, but he came around her school a lot for fundraisers. Most of the time, she didn't get to talk to him, she's busied with other tasks during the fundraisers. She heard from other teachers that he'd regularly talk up a storm. Sounded Scottish, he, maybe Glaswegian. Though, he's rather intimidating when heated about something that sets him off.

She described him as a tall, skinny man, maybe late 40s, mid 50s, and had black hair slowly turning grey.

It didn't register on Ripley's radar and she told Jenna if she ever got the chance to talk to him, send him her way, she's willing to make a deal.

"With school ending for the semester, I'm not sure I'll see him again," Jenna mentioned with school ending, there's no more fundraisers until the following semester. She wasn't sure if the man would've come back. He didn't exactly sound like someone following a schedule.

Jenna promised she would've sent him Ripley's way if she encountered him again and Ripley looked at her funny before blinking.

"What're you going to do for break?" Ripley asked her.

Jenna mentioned taking workshop classes. When those finished, she wanted to visit her family. "I don't know, maybe take a trip after that," she shrugged as she thought about the things she wanted to do with her free time. "Although, if Matt's interested, there's a food festival coming up at the Windsor Marketplace. They got some bands playing at the plaza, I haven't looked up the list, but it's starting a little after school lets out."

The annual food festival coincided with the end of the school semester, lots of people lined up at stalls trying new foods and playing games for prizes, and people buying things from sellers. It lasted almost four weeks every year and it's quite popular with tourists, too.

Matt thought about the offer and looked towards Ripley who gave him a nod. She'll give him the day offs to enjoy the festival with Jenna, no questions asked.

"Well, if you insist," Matt smiled and Jenna did, too.

She remembered and asked if Karen and Arthur would've come too. Matt replied that he wasn't sure, but most likely, they will.

Her eyes moved towards Ripley as she fixed up her counter and without even looking, Ripley responded without stopping a beat, "I'm not going."

There's still things that never changes.

Jenna mentioned that _everyone_ 's going to the festival, most of the businesses around Old and New London won't even open during the time because of it. Most have their own stalls at the festival to keep selling stuff. There's a good chance Ripley won't have a customer until after the festival ends.

"I'll live," Ripley shrugged apathetically.

She dusted off the counter as Jenna came towards her.

"You intend to stay here for _four_ weeks?" Jenna's aghast at the idea of Ripley spending the four weeks inside her flat.

With the festival a lot of food places won't do deliveries or even open. Grocery stores open and close early, but even then, some chose to close because of the staff.

The food festival wasn't just a festival, it's a celebration, and that's why school ended around this time of year. The city stops in place for just this festival alone, there won't be any places open for Ripley to go, and the cabbies charged extra.

Ripley didn't seem fazed by it.

"Plenty of people aren't going," she summed her reasons for staying back.

Jenna looked disappointed that Ripley wasn't coming to the festival, but Matt told her once or twice that Ripley's difficult. She'd only go to birthdays and the sort out of obligation and emergencies most definitely, but a food festival never registered on her radar. Much as Matt wanted her to come with, he knew she'd never come.

Her mobile rung and she answered, Jenna talked to someone on it for a few minutes before hanging up. She went towards Matt and told him that she's going to help put up the sports equipment for the school, Coach Williams hurt his ankle.

"Is he okay?" Matt asked her as she fetched her jacket.

Jenna nodded her head, her brunette hair shimmering under the light. She said that he's just sore right now, and it won't take her too long, she just needed to put up the volleyball nets and balls.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Jenna stood in front of Matt. Matt nodded and she kissed him on the cheek before saying goodbye to him and Ripley.

The moment she left, Matt's eyes darted to Ripley as she went through the cash register, counting the money in the till. He couldn't get the words out and Ripley never looked at him to know he's even looking at her.

"I'm fine," Ripley stated as she pulled out the varied sized coins from the till and stacked them on the counter. She heard back, "Is that so?"

Counting the coins in her mind, Ripley told him, "Arthur cleared me, isn't that enough?"

She reminded Matt what Arthur said.

Matt frowned as he sheepishly asked, "Something's on your mind, what is it?"

He noticed that Ripley's been deep in thoughts for a while now and she hadn't said anything about it. Assuming it's about her experience in the Outworld, he tried to ask about it, but the answers Ripley gave him, it didn't sound like that's what bothered her. Just something to appease his curiosity more than anything.

"I'm not really sure what I saw," Ripley admitted to him. "One moment it looked like a town and next thing I'm in hell."

Ripley gave answers, but Matt saw she struggled. He didn't doubt she witnessed things, but she had trouble remembering them. Ending up stopping her, Matt asked instead, "I know you, something is bothering you, what is it?"

Struggling internally, Ripley panicked as she tried to muster a response. Her reprise came in the form of the door opening and Karen walking in with Arthur not too far behind with a gleeful look on his face.

"Sorry we're late," Karen greeted them.

It caught Matt off guard, they never told them they'd come by. He'd thought they'd come by tomorrow, but they couldn't wait to tell the good news.

Arthur happily told them that the publisher accepted his book and wants to meet with him first thing in the morning. Matt congratulated him on the success as he passed by. Arthur thanked him as he rubbed the underside of his nose, giddy.

"I thought you'd have to wait until next week," Ripley remembered while counting the last of the coins.

Arthur said he would've, but the publisher got to his draft early and read it. Liked it enough that out of the 50 drafts sent in, he and ten others have the "in" at the publishing company.

"Well, that's _fantastic_ news," Ripley glanced up to congratulate him.

Arthur raised a finger as he asked Ripley, "Oh uh, do you have any old cameras with the film, they might want my picture and I want to stand out."

Wanting to stand out, Arthur wanted to have his picture done by an old camera and use it for his "About the author…" bit on the back of his book.

"Oh uh, got any more of those pipes, too?" Arthur thought more about his picture.

Ripley nodded as she finished counting the coins before shoving them back in the till of the cash register and closing it. She then went to find the cameras and their respected films for him while he waited by the counters.

Waiting, Arthur talked to the others. "Well, I figured I put my medical knowledge to good used," Arthur discussed his novel. He wanted to do a crime story for the longest time and he came up an idea that fit the bill.

A duel between a brilliant doctor and a sadistic serial killer. The sadistic serial killer brutally murders his victims but surgically removing bits of them at a time, keeping them alive for seven days or more depending on his mood.

There's more to it, but Arthur didn't want to spoil it.

"Hope it does well," Matt encouraged him.

Arthur smiles and hopes it does as well.

"Oh, uh, you two coming to the food festival?" Matt asked them.

Karen gave him a look and poked him in his ribs as she gave him her answer, "Duh! We're stocked up in the antacids department. I hear they're going to do a competition and whoever wins gets their dish commemorated as the Best Dish of 2011!"

It's confirmed the couple planned on going to the food festival. The moment Karen's green eyes moved to look towards Ripley, Matt stopped her silently and shook his head.

She gave a silent response back and he nodded. "She's not coming?" Karen whispered. Matt shook his head. She pointed out, "Nothing'll open for four weeks, what's she going to do, stock her kitchen like it's an apocalypse?"

Matt explained, "Ripley's… Ripley…"

Arthur shrugged while mentioning there's people he knew who weren't coming to the food festival either, but they're going out of town.

"Okay, here you go, Arthur, pick your poison," Ripley came out of the backroom with two boxes. One with cameras and one with pipes, packed away neatly until Ripley put them on display. She deep cleaned all pipes sold to her and made the distinction of having the ones made with resin marked with special tape.

She sat the boxes on the counter and opened them, allowing Arthur to shift through them.

Arthur went through the loose cameras Ripley stowed in the boxes and picked out an instant camera that had a built-in stand. Sorting through the pipes, Arthur picked out a black lacquered hickory pipe with silver bands. With the choices, Ripley went and fetched the films for the camera, and sold Arthur the pipe and camera. Stowing away the boxes of the other pipes and cameras, Ripley returned with a box for Arthur's purchases. She padded the box for him and he stuck his purchases in.

"Here you go, may it serve you well," Ripley told him and he smiled.

He replied with, "Oh, I'm sure I'll get some mileage out of these!"

Karen made it clear he wasn't smoking the pipe and it's strictly a prop. She'll smack him if he so much as tried to lit it up.

Arthur uncomfortably said he wasn't going to do that, just needed it for his picture. "Oh, you know, now I've been thinking, I'd probably need an outfit for it, too," he realized he'd need something to fit with the theme.

Karen reigned him in.

Ripley told him that she'll let him sort through the old clothes if he wanted to go all the way, but Karen said he couldn't, not until they're for sure he's accepted by the publisher. She reminded him that he shouldn't get his hopes up, in case something comes up.

"Well, I'll be willing to sell you the good stuff for a discount," Ripley offered Arthur.

Arthur smiled as he responded, "Aw, thanks, Rip!"

While Arthur went to put the box in their car, Karen talked with Ripley and Matt.

"Only a couple months," Karen noted that their wedding's is slowly coming. They've everything planned and with help from Ripley, they're not worried about any surprise costs. They've invited everyone they known in their own world for the wedding and gotten word on who's coming. The place they're renting, a chapel, lockdown. Catering is set up. Everything's set and ready for the big day. Rather than going all out, Karen and Arthur wanted it casual, no fancy dresses or suits, everyone's welcomed to wearing them but not required.

Once the wedding's over and they've said their farewell, the two would've left the chapel and returned to the shop where Matt would've taken them to Mars for their honeymoon. He dug around the TARDIS and came up with a communicator that seemingly sent messages to the TARDIS. It worked long distances and somehow never lost charge or connections to the TARDIS.

When they've had their fill of the Mars, all they needed to do is send a preset message on the communicator and Matt'll come pick them up.

Stories how to explain sunburns or anything that might've happened during the honeymoon, that's for a later time, the couple just wanted to have a streamlined wedding as humanely possible.

"Worth the wait, to be sure," Ripley gestured as Karen glimpsed towards her.

Ripley remains quiet on whether she planned to come.

There's still more months to go, but Karen felt that she won't come and probably saw them off when Matt took them to Mars. Karen wanted Ripley to come, because there's no one else she could've invited that wasn't an alien to take the last empty spot at the table.

Matt smiled and said that he'll be sure to keep Arthur out of trouble during the stag party before the wedding. He's helped plan that for Arthur and promised it won't be anything crazy.

Karen hadn't even talked about her hen party with Ripley, yet, either. She only planned to have dinner with her friends and maybe watch a movie, nothing crazy, but as Matt said several times. Ripley's Ripley and she's just difficult when she wants to be.

"Anything crazy going on your night?" Matt grinned and Karen stated that she wasn't doing anything crazy like he's planned. Matt tried to feign ignorance, but Karen stated he'd "pop out of a cake!"

She caught a look on Ripley's face and she asked what was wrong. Ripley shook her head and simply said that it sounded like something Matt would've done, unintentional or not.

"I promise from the bottom of my heart, I won't do anything that crazy!" Matt put a hand over his heart as he made a promise to Karen, he wouldn't do anything crazy during Arthur's stag party.

Arthur returned to the shop and asked if they're using the TARDIS today. It's use became limited after the incident and since he cleared Ripley, he'd figured Matt would've wanted to use it again.

Matt, pondered as he stood with a hand under his chin. He smacked his tongue against his cheeks as he considered the idea of using the TARDIS again. "I don't know," Matt sighed. "I think we'll need to wait a little longer."

The answer didn't satisfy Ripley and she told him plainly that it wasn't the Doctor's way. He'd _always_ use the TARDIS, especially after a spell.

"Where would we'd even go?" Matt inquired as Ripley went to close the shop. He heard back, "You're the Doctor, you'll figure it out."

Following her, she opened the backroom door and everyone filed in. She locked the door behind and went towards the TARDIS. Unlocking it's door, everyone filed inside and Matt went towards the console.

Another thing that Ripley learned, despite the AID's unconventional help, she still couldn't operate the console. Somehow the shocks from trying to touch it gotten _worse_.

His hands glided over the console, Matt hit a button near the top of the console and the air around them chilled and the sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed.

Within minutes, it stopped, and Matt went towards the door and opened it. He noticed it's quite dark and they're in a forest. Filing out of the TARDIS, the others looked around with him, noticing the full moon in the sky's the only light source they have.

Ripley's wardrobe consisted mostly black and dark colours, that it made it harder for them to see her as they tried to walk a few steps away from the TARDIS, surveying their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Karen asked aloud.

Mat pondered this as he replied, "I don't know."

There's a loud howl in the distance and the four froze in their spot.

"I think I want to go back to the TARDIS," Arthur whimpered.

Matt agreed with him but they're stopped by the sound of shouting men and the neighing horses barrowing down a path towards them, torches raised above their heads, showing their frightened faces.

"One of those days," Ripley sighed.


	144. The Sherwood Werewolf Pt 2

"Hurry!" Cried the leading man in the calvary as they fled. Their horses, frightened, shook their heads as they too cried out in fear.

In the distance, the leading man spotted four individuals looking at them with something behind them and ordered his men to steady. Slowly the horses came to a stop as torches lit up two women and two men. They're not from around these parts, obvious from their clothing, and not familiar to him. "Sire, why've we stopped?" Said someone beside him as he panicked, looking behind, afraid. "The beast will surely tear us in twine!"

The leading man quieted him as he looked down to the four people looking up at him. He wearily asked, "Who're you?"

Matt replied first, "I'm the Doctor."

Nodding, the leading man encouraged him and the others to climb on the horses and hurry, as the beast would've found their scent by now.

Wearily, the four climbed up on the horses and sat behind the men as the leading man led his calvary away from the TARDIS.

Winding paths led the calvary towards a large metal gate with a village behind it and surrounding the village a stone wall with men walking on top. The leading man called up to the guards above the gate to raise it. In minutes the chains pulled the gate upwards with petrified dirt on the spikes, allowing the calvary inside.

The guards released the handles, allowing the gate to drop, the spikes digging into the ground once more.

Stopping in the centre of the village, Matt and the others got off the horses first and huddled close while the men got off their horses last. "Archers, ready arms!" The leading man called up to the men standing watch above the wall. With their bows and arrows, the men readied arms as they overlooked the forest.

Matt watched as the leading man gave orders and everyone hurried towards their posts around the village. The leading man called orders as hundred men readied. The men kept watchful for the beast while their bows pointed outward, but as quickly as it attacked the calvary, it withdrew into the darkened forest.

The men continued their duties until it's shown that the beast never reared it's head.

Cautiously, the men calmed and returned to their normal duties while the leading man checked on all the other villagers. When they found they've nothing to worry about, tonight that is, he ordered them to return to their cots and sleep.

Once there's a chance, Matt called to him and asked what's going on, to which he heard, "'Tis the full moon. The beast returns!"

Every full moon, the Sherwood Beast returned to torment the villagers. It corralled the villagers into the village ate night, keeps them from leaving until morning.

"Why would a beast do that?" Karen inquired the reason behind it. It didn't make sense from the prospective that a beast wouldn't corral people into one area unless it planned an attack. Even then most beasts aren't that bright nor have higher functions to consider that.

The leading man told her that he wasn't sure, but it's already taken four villagers who're caught in the forest during the full moon and they've tried to kill it multiple times.

"Did you ever see this beast?" Ripley asked him.

He described it and she tilted her head. She asked another question, "When'd this beast come around?"

She heard from him that the beast came a year or two ago and stayed ever since. Nobody knew where it came from and why it came here, but after the four disappearances, the villagers believed it's an omen.

"Well, suppose you can say we're the sort to figure it out," Matt mentioned to the leading man. He stopped as he then asked, "Er, who're you, anyway?"

The leading man replied, "I am Sir Robb of Nottinghamshire."

He introduced his calvary as the Redwings. The four couldn't see because it's dark and the light from the torches wasn't concentrated enough, but every one of his men carried a red plume in their caps. They're the lifeline for the village as they're the only capable men to go out in the night for the travels.

"Why not go in the day?" Arthur brought up that it sounded easier for them to go in the day than risk the night, especially with the beast, but Robb informed him that there's a war going on between the crown and those against it. He and the village support the crown, only because they have no means of protection against the Scots and they're at the mercy of the prince who controlled the area.

The prince won't give the village his men as protection against the Scots and they're at a loss on what to do. It's too dangerous to go out in the day. It's this, they're forced to go at night, where even the bravest of men feared to tread. Since the forest so vast, the Scots couldn't find their way at night, but it put the villagers at a disadvantaged. With them forced to traverse at night, it left them vulnerable to the wildlife that encroach the forest lands at night. Coupled with young children and the fears of getting lost, it's a difficult position.

It's the reason Robb and his men put together the Redwings, since they're the only ones capable of traversing at night, allowing them to bring needed supplies from other villages.

With the appearance of the Sherwood Beast at every full moon, it just made things worse!

"Aye, we've tried to kill it, but it's none afraid of our blades and we've no means to get more weapons," Robb sighed as he led the four towards the barracks and entered through the wooden door.

"Why doesn't the prince do something about it?" Ripley inquired as they're led to a table and sat around it.

Robb lit up the torches hanging up on the walls, showing the barracks clearly, and when he turned, the four noticed a thick scar on his left face, unevenly his dark brown beard grew on that side, spots bare. His dirtied brown hair, towards the neck, hardly moved when he went towards the front of the table and sat down.

"The prince doesn't believe in the beast," Robb sighed heavily as he spoke how they've tried to beg help from the prince, but he wouldn't believe in their stories. They can't get word to the king; the prince would've intercepted their message and punish them.

Matt scratched his chin as he pondered their situation. It seemed straightforward, a beast, and if they stopped it, the village isn't in danger. "Do you know where it goes after the full moon?" Matt inquired about the beast. It must've had a lair somewhere close by for it to consecutively stalk the village every full moon. Robb agreed with him, but told him none of his men found it, and since they couldn't search the area in the day, they're unsure where the beast goes.

"What about the missing people, who're they?" Ripley wanted to know more about the missing people. Robb spoke about the first man going missing, a baker, went out in the night for foraging, but didn't come back. The second, a little girl, disobeyed her mother and snuck out of the village late at night. The third, one of Robb's men, went to patrol, but didn't come back by morning. The fourth, someone who wasn't even from the village, a traveling merchant. His cart found abandoned and his horse lame, but none of his merchandise missing. He disappeared shortly after departing the village at night.

Robb hoped the incident with the merchant would've incited response from the prince, but alas, it didn't, and instead the prince thought bandits overtook the merchant and kidnapped him.

"Have other villages suffered similar problems?" Matt inquired.

Robb sighed as he rested his gloved hands on the spruce table, telling Matt that so far, the problems only plagued his village and none other. It complicated the issue since none of the villages have the same issue, thus the prince wouldn't believe him and his men easily.

Without proof of the beast, surely, they're doomed to an eternity.

"Does this beast go after the livestock?" Ripley inquired while watching Rob scratch the side of his mouth.  
Since they're incapable of herding animals in the day, the villagers relied heavily on smaller farm animals such as farm birds that didn't require herding. It resulted in them needing the trade with other villagers that have the means to obtain cutlets of sheep. With the beast, it's difficult.

"As we've noticed, the beast doesn't hunt them," Robb stated that thus far, it hadn't attacked the livestock nor attempted to enter the village in any capacity.

Curious, Ripley asked what happened the day when the beast started appearing. Robb told her that it started off as a normal day, like any, but towards twilight, "The skies lit up and the stars plunged from it!"

Describing the meteor shower, it gave an idea on what occurred and the four looked at each other. They needed to work along the period's nuances and censor themselves periodically for if they mistakingly say or do the wrong thing, it'd inevitably change time as they know. Whether it be good or bad, none of them want to take the risk.

"It came right after that?" said Ripley.

Robb nodded. He gestured with his gloved hand, "'Tis an omen, so the church says, and we've no means to defend ourselves!"

Matt glimpsed to the others and decided.

"Well, we're here, suppose we take a crack at it?" Matt offered his and his companions their services regarding the beast. "We've seen our fair share of strange and peculiar."

He took extra precaution to avoid getting skewered by a sword from paranoid people who've mistaken him and his companions as witches or devils. It'd be a hard thing to explain away when he came back to Jenna looking like Swiss cheese.

Robb warned he and his village weren't able to pay them handsomely. He's elated when Matt informed him that he wouldn't take a coin, this was just a public service. No need for payment.

"Oh, God bless you!" Robb thanked Matt profusely as he accepted the proposal.

Getting up, Robb told them to wait while he went to inform the inn owner of their appearance. He'll get them rooms while they work to stop the beast and promised a celebration in their honor, if they succeed.

Watching him leave, Ripley looked towards the others and warned them that they're going to have to drink lightly when they're around Robb and the other villagers.

Since sanitation wasn't a thing just yet, they couldn't drink water, and the only thing they could've is the ale, since it's literal bread and butter.

Prepared for anything, Ripley kept bottles of water in the TARDIS with non perishable food. She kept kits and other things in case something happened during their travels and needed to treat wounds or other.

"We can't go out in the day," Arthur reminded her. Ripley sighed as she took that into consideration, saying, "We'll be out in the night, we can go back to it."

Karen wondered if the meteor shower's responsible for the beast or coincidental. Since it happened just as the beast appeared, after all.

"Then that we'll look into," Ripley mused. "Four people, one of them a lass. Sounds to me we've got our work cut out for us."

Matt wondered what it could've been and Ripley told him that they'd have to keep silver on them at all times. Her cane sword's roughly 78% steel, so it's enough to keep her safe. The others, needed to improvise.

"How do you know?" Karen asked her.

Ripley shrugged as she said, "Call it a hunch."

Matt suggested they start their search first thing in the morning and as he finished, Robb returned and led them out of the barracks towards an inn where two people waited for them. Leading them inside, the couple introduced themselves as Sven and Ingrid and they showed the four their two rooms. Karen and Arthur went into theirs and Matt and Ripley awkwardly went into theirs.

"Ah, this again," Matt winced as he realized that they're sharing a room.

Unable to go back to the TARDIS, the two were stuck in the room. Ripley told him he can have the bed, she'll just sleep on the floor.

Matt tried to tell her, "I could take the floor."

Ripley pointed out to him, "With your back, I rather not."

Preparing a spot on the ground for her makeshift bed, Ripley noticed it quite dirty from previous occupants. She realized rather quickly that making a bed on the ground of the inn room wasn't the greatest of idea and her other option proved to be questionable.

"Ah, crap," Ripley muttered under her breath.

She did not want to pick that option, out of respect for Matt and Jenna.

Indeed, in history, people shared beds with each other without the implications of intimacy, out of warmth more than anything. While true, Ripley and the others came from a different time and this wasn't something they'd explain away since neither them told Jenna about their side jobs.

Awkward as it is, Ripley decided to go for another option.

Glimpsing around, Ripley noticed the wooden desk and chair and went towards it. Matt tried to get her to switch with him, but Ripley reminded him of his back. "G'night," Ripley called to him as he awkwardly got in bed. It's not a mattress under him, thick ropes intertwined that held up a woolen "mattress", and it's questionable.

Awkwardly, the two fell asleep.

Ripley rested her head on the desk as she slept. She had a dream where she was on one side of a king-sized bed, she glimpsed to a mirror on the vanity, and she's much older. She seemed quite happy and rested on the bed. Until she had the need to turn her head towards the corner of the room. Ripley didn't know why, she needed to turn her head, but she saw a grandfather clock with the time 12:00.

Like that, her dream ended, no rhyme or reason, and she woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. "Ripley, it's time to get up," Matt reminded her. Ripley blinked and yawned, "Is it noon?"


	145. The Sherwood Werewolf Pt 3

Robb laid out food for the four the moment they came to the communal hall and there's plates of freshly cooked breads and meats greeting them. Maidens poured out drinks for them and Robb spoke to them as they picked at their meals.

Cautiously, the four consumed their meals in smallest portions possible without looking ungrateful to Robb. Due to the concerns for sanitation and regards to the quality of the ingredients, they didn't want to risk getting sick or worse. With careful eying, they consumed most of the dishes. They left anything served raw alone and barely drank the mead.

Robb showed he wasn't a commoner turned ranger for his village when he noticed this and quipped, they ate like dainty birds. They went along with it out of need. When they've finished their meals, they spoke to Robb about his village's woe.

Asking more details about the disappearances, Matt's told that there wasn't any connection between the victims except they gone missing the moment they entered the forest alone at night under the full moon. "There haven't been any more disappearances since then?" Matt inquired and Robb stated that after the fourth one, the village kept a close eye on the skies above and forcibly kept villagers inside the moment the full moon reappeared. However, the moon's unpredictable and they're not sure when the full moon would've reappeared.  
Rather take the chance, they've made it where only under emergencies could anyone leave the village at night.

"War in the day, war at night," Robb's stressed about everything going on and if the four could've alleviated one of his stressors, he'd be thrilled. With the other villagers refusing to assist out of fear of the beast coming for them, he'll take his chances with strangers.

"We'll need a map of the known area," Ripley asked for a map detailing the area in full and Robb agreed to fetch one for them.

While he's away, she spoke to the others about the situation. "Remember, the events and actions that go on at this point in time, as much as you'd want to change them, they cannot be interfered by any means. A good intention can unknowingly cause more harm than good," she reminded them that they shouldn't mess about since they're in the past.

As much as they wanted to change things they might've not agreed with, they couldn't or risk inevitable deterioration of time as they know it. It's already risky with the aforementioned beast and the fact they're not in disguises, so they needed to tread lightly.

"How're we going to do it?" Karen asked her and she pondered this before telling her. With their CSS, they'll easily get out of most problems, if they had to, they'd play part as travelers. They couldn't pretend to be from the prince's army else they risk an unintended consequence. They needed to keep things vague as much as possible.

Matt crossed his arms as he pondered. "The beast came after the meteor shower," he pushed his tongue against the insides of his cheeks. "An alien?"

They've seen their share of things and it'd make sense. Debris from space, surviving intense heat as it descended upon the Sherwood Forest, and something coming from the incident.

"You think they're still alive?" Arthur wondered if the four missing people were still alive since the indication showed them missing for weeks. Ripley reminded him to keep his expectations low, as there's a good chance their remains met the fate of scavengers.

"He never mentioned finding any bodies," Matt brought up Robb never told them the village found the remains of the four-missing people. Ripley reminded him the villagers couldn't go out in the day due to fears of the war. They probably couldn't see well in the dark with their torches as it is and probably overlooked the bodies.

"It seems to only concentrate on this village," Matt mused that the beast's attention didn't stray far from the village. The only explanation he had now was that the village inexplicably done something to draw the ire of the beast.

Ripley wondered why it didn't attack the village outright, if it's what she's thinking, it shouldn't be afraid of bows and arrows. With the swords, they're not fully made of steel, and there's no defense outside the wall that kept the beast at bay.

"Maybe it's afraid of them cornering it?" Arthur thought it might've not wanted to attack the village out of fear of the angry villagers cornering it.

However, it had no problem going after the Redwings the other night, so it's likely following an old pattern. It's slowly encroaching the village, but stays away from it. It'll attack any unfortunate people that stayed out under the full moon, but only if they're further from the village.

"What if it's boxing them in?" Karen gave her theory that the beast intended to box the villager inside the wall. What the end goal was, not good with all things considering.

"No good doing that," Ripley disagreed. If it wanted to do that, it would've needed to come back every night, not only under the full moon. Even then, it boxing in the villagers to attack them all at one would've been indicative of a suicidal predator.

Robb returned with the map of the known area around the village and Ripley asked him if anyone else from the villages gone missing. Anyone at all aside from the four people. Unraveling the map before them, Robb told her that he wasn't sure. None of the villagers from the other villages talked to them the moment they heard of the beast.

"Outside the four missing persons. Has anyone been actually killed by the beast?" Matt inquired as Robb sat down at their table.

Sitting down, brushing his leather cloak to the side, Robb replied that thus far, no one's killed directly by the beast. Nor have they found the bodies of the missing people. It appeared that the beast wasn't outwardly attacking the villagers.

"Doesn't make any sense," Karen commented. Robb agreed with her. He told her that from what his men found, the beast didn't hunt the wildlife, either. None of them knew what it ate and given it's sheer size, it doesn't eat tree bark.

"It'll be a few days before the next full moon. I don't suppose it'll trouble you to put together some men and lead us tonight," Ripley inquired if Robb could've done the task so they'd look in the spots where the beast struck. Robb agreed and said he'll pull together his best men.

"What do you think it is?" Robb asked her.

Ripley replied, "Not a crow, I know that."

Outright, she knew it wasn't a _Drekker_ , but another nocturnal creature. Dubbing it as a werewolf for now, it's the only explanation thus far. Doesn't come out until the full moon, wolf-like with traits of human, her and the others never encountered anything like it, before. If it's truly an alien that's born from the debris of a meteor shower, then it would've been the origin of the werewolf legends.

"Have your men find any dens?" Ripley inquired about a possible den, but Robb told her, his men never found any and with their torches limited, it's difficult to say if there's a den close by.

Matt raised his finger as he asked about tracks, if they tracked the beast that way, but Robb told him that they've never found the tracks of the beast.

"It'd appear to us before, but afterward, nary a track," Robb regaled the first time they encountered the beast. Like before, they escaped from it, but when they went back, there weren't any tracks left by it. It's weight alone should've left deep tracks, but it never did. Like a ghost, it appears and disappears.

"That's so weird," Karen commented.

Arthur blinked as he gestured, "No tracks, are you positive?"

Robb affirms with, "I tell no tales, we've even left our own trails to be sure, but we've never found the beast's."

It's a major clue.

If Robb told them is right, the beast should've left tracks. Considering the dampness of the forest, it's rather odd.

Robb mentioned the hounds haven't had good luck either, when they were brought to flush out the beast. None of the hounds found it's scent. It was only when the beast returned to torment them, the hounds fled with their masters. Even afterwards, the hounds couldn't find it's scent.

"No scent, no tracks, doesn't make any sense," Arthur blinked.

Matt agreed.

"Aye, that's why we've trouble convincing the prince, no evidence," Robb sighed as he scratched the side of his head, his long to the neck brown hair, oiled and dirtied, bounced as he lamented.

Ripley asked if there's anyone else they could've talked to about the beast and Robb replied there's a few who've encountered the beast in person. He told her their names and she motioned towards Matt and he stood up.

"We'll talk with them. Thank you," Matt thanked him for the information before the others stood up and walked with him out of the inn and went to speak with the witnesses.

"Came after the meteor shower, only under the full moon, doesn't make tracks, doesn't have a scent, doesn't kill, and probably doesn't hunt," Ripley summed what they knew from talking with Robb.

"Doesn't sound like any alien we've seen," Arthur concluded.

Matt theorized that it possibly wasn't.

"If it isn't an alien, then what is it?" Karen asked him.

Matt chewed on the bottom of his lips before saying, "I'm not sure. If it took those people, then what for?"

Assuming the beast's responsible for the missing people, if it didn't kill them or horrifically maim them, then what other reason would've it had to take them and where would've it keep them?

"Tonight, when Robb takes us back out, go find the TARDIS, maybe it'll have something," Ripley suggested to Matt and he nodded. He told her that while he does that, she and the others stayed together with Robb and his men.

"What then?" Karen asked her.

Ripley replied, "We'll go werewolf hunting."

Arthur raised his finger and asked if they're even remotely capable of doing something like it. Ripley pointed out he managed to kill an alien spider by himself.

Rubbing the back of his head, Arthur sheepishly responded that it wasn't all his doing, B'eemix helped him.

"As long as you have your quick thinking, I'm sure you'll do fine," Ripley encouraged him. She pointed out if not for his quick thinking, they would've become spider food for trillions of tiny spiders.  
Arthur couldn't deny it and agreed with her.

"Even then, we don't exactly have a collar and lead for it," Karen brought up that they didn't have the means to protect themselves. If it's as dangerous as it looks, it wasn't going to run away from Ripley's cane.

"We'll think of something," Ripley assured her.

The four walked through the village and found one of the witnesses, it's an older woman with more liver spots than ants in an ant hill, and she told them everything that happened.

It had eyes of the devil, moved like a human, but looked more like a wolf. She described it so much, the four barely registered much of it. Eventually, she fell asleep right before their very eyes and they moved on to the others.

A baker described his run-in with the beast and how he lost sacks of flour to it. He complained that if not for the war, he would've done his weekly run in the day, because then he wouldn't have encountered the beast that scared his horses, caused the cart to become unbalanced and toppled over. Spilled out the sacks and burst from the impact, flour everywhere. The baker and both his horses were okay for the most part, frightened, but alive.

"Didn't hurt you?" Ripley asked him.

He nods as he tells her that it didn't swipe at him like he thought it would've. It was right in front of him, almost nose to nose, he thought he was dead then, but the beast didn't kill him.

"Did it smell?" Matt asked his question.

The baker replied he didn't smell anything, but thought the beast was a demon, an apparition. When it was close to him, for a moment, it became translucent. Almost ethereal. He screamed and fled with his horses without looking back.

Thanking him for his time, the four converged to speak privately.

"Translucent," Ripley echoed what the baker told them.

Cogs moved in his head as Matt noticed the pattern, too.

"It's alien alright," Ripley concluded. "Not the alien we think it is."

Karen raised a finger as she asked, "How'd it get here?"

Matt deduced that the meteor shower that the villagers saw wasn't one at all, it was an explosion, and whatever wasn't burnt up, must've survived the descent.

"So, an alien ship blew up and bits of got stuck down here?" Arthur tried to come up with his theories.

Matt agreed with his theory, it makes enough sense for them.

An alien ship, for whatever reason, came close to earth, and something or another happened, causing it to explode. Whatever remained of the ship landed on earth somewhere in the vicinity of the forest.

"If it's alien, the TARDIS ought to track it," Matt pondered.

Ripley added, "And if it can track it, you can deactivate it."

Find the bit that wasn't destroyed from the descent and deactivate it, stop whatever's causing the beast, find the missing people, and remain in the TARDIS for a week while hoping none of them caught anything from their exposure to this time period.

Continuing to talk to the remaining witnesses, the four learn enough to conclude that there's something going on.

The four people going missing seemed to have a connection, they went missing on one specific strip of dirt path close to the village, the Shepherd's Grove. It used to be the village's shortcut to other villages alike, quite safer than the other paths since it's less cluttered, but when the war broke out, the villages couldn't use it anymore out of fear of Scots using it to capture prisoners.

Forced, they switched to the other path that's even trickier than the latter and it's impossible to traverse on foot at night. Desperate, they took the path quite extensively regardless.

The only reason the Scots haven't taken over, the even path with parts destroyed by mudslides and fallen trees, too perilous even for them.

"If and when we find the missing people, we'll have to come up with something to explain what happened," Matt remembered that they're not in the future so it wasn't easy explaining things per usual.

Karen suggested that they use the superstitions held by the villagers, but afterwards, flee very quickly to the TARDIS and don't look back.

"Well, we'll need a five-minute start," Arthur worried that it wouldn't work out and they'd would've been chased by the paranoid Redwings.

Ripley calmed them, before telling Matt, "We'll have to hope they're groggy enough we can seed the thought they'd gotten lost in the forest after getting scared by the beast and we found them."

The plan's simple enough that they should've been done with this adventure in record time.

It'd gotten darker out and the moon showed itself as a waning gibbous. Robb readied his men and the four ventured into the forest. Matt kept a sharp eye for the TARDIS, hoping to sneak inside with the key and track any disturbances that've gone unnoticed.

"When the stars fell, did you hear any nosies?" Ripley inquired with Robb about hearing anything out of the ordinary during the meteor shower. Robb merely mentioned that they've heard a loud noise, but thought it might've been a raiding party.

"Did the ground shake?" Ripley continued and Robb told her they didn't feel anything under their feet.

The forest looked ethereal at night, the dim light from the moon gave a misty white colour off the darkened forest. Some areas were thick enough that neither sun nor moon could've penetrated it. Robb mentioned that they used those areas as small camps when going on hunts in the night, with trickery, they used their pits to mimic the will-o-wisps, something the Scots feared more than anything.

"That's pretty smart," Arthur commented on the idea. "Does it work?"

Robb told him that since he's taken the role, the trick mostly scared the locals. The Scots seemingly avoided the area. Hence why they've taken to areas where Scots even wouldn't go near.

"What about the Scots, have they said anything about the beast?" Matt wanted to know more about the Scots and if they encountered the beast. Robb simply told him that no one knew if they did, they haven't captured a Scot yet, that they're incapable of knowing for sure. Even then, he doubted it would've validated their concern since the prince would've thought the captured Scot lied.

The cavalry walked for a while until they stopped as the horses became weary. With their axes and swords, the cavalry braced for anything or anyone. The men with their torches held them outward, looking around.

Glimpsing around, Matt saw nothing but the dirt path under his feet, the trees that towered over him, the thick bushes, and he turned his head to see Arthur looking too.

"I don't see anything," Arthur blinked.

Matt agreed with him and when he looked towards Karen and Ripley, he found them nowhere in the cavalry. "Karen, Ripley?" he called out to them, thinking they're somewhere close by, but they didn't respond. Arthur called out, but neither Karen nor Ripley responded.

"Where'd they go?" Arthur worryingly looked towards Matt as he worried, too.

Robb helped them look, but outside the last set of footprints left by them, there's no sign of them.

"Oh no," Arthur worried as he panicked. He looked towards Matt and asked, "What happened?"

Matt couldn't answer his question and he helped look everywhere for the women, but nothing turned up, and when he tried to get back to the TARDIS to find them, Robb pried him away from his task when he noticed torches in the distance. He forced Matt and Arthur to follow him and his men off a beaten path, away from the incoming torches. Robb even ordered his men to put their own out, keeping the torchbearers from spotting them. They could've been other villagers coming and going, but Robb didn't want to risk the chance. Rather than risk it, he waited with his men and Matt and Arthur while they went by.

Watching, the party of five men walked by the trees, their eyes focused. From their crests, they looked like Scots.

"What do we do?" one of Robb's men asked him for guidance.

Seeing the Scots on their path to the village, Robb told them they'd have to fight them. For if they get to the village, they'll take it by surprise. Matt and Arthur worried about Karen and Ripley, but Robb wouldn't let them go by themselves.

Robb gave his short speech to his men as they readied their arms and with Matt and Arthur far behind, the men lunged towards the Scots.


	146. The Sherwood Werewolf Pt 4

Led by Robb's men, the four attempted to find clues that pointed in the direction of where the debris landed. Without it being daylight, it proved difficult, but they tried anyway. Ripley checked every bit she could've without going far from the calvary. Her dark eyes glistened from the torches as she tried to peer through the dark areas of the forest, but saw nothing. It caused her to wonder if the debris that survived still had enough power to create the projections of the beast, to keep unknowing visitors from coming across it. A sort of security. Either it's damaged and does it as an act to keep it from getting further damaged or it's doing it because it thinks it's in enemy territory and programmed not to allow unauthorized personnel to come near it.

Having used the TARDIS plenty, Ripley garnered enough knowledge to fill in the blanks as she goes. Most of the time, it's enough for her to get the picture and help solve whatever needed solving.

If it's using projections to scare off the villagers, then it must've been close. The terror from them's enough that the other villages wouldn't come near where the attacked villagers saw the projections.

The reason nobody died, because of the projections, it's akin to a projector in class, but in these times, it wouldn't been obvious and the villagers relied heavily on their religion and leaders to understand. Telling them wouldn't do any good, because of it.

For the missing persons, Ripley assumed they must've gotten too close and engulfed in a forcefield, thus stuck inside wherever the debris landed, explaining why Robb and his men never found the bodies.

Glimpsing around, she saw Karen standing still, peering through the spruces. Going towards her, with her cane acting as a balancer in the uneven road, Ripley asked what was wrong. Pointing, Karen told her that she saw a little girl wearing period clothing.

Following her eyes, Ripley looked where Karen saw her and at first didn't see anything. Scanning, Ripley's eyes stopped when she spotted a little girl picking flowers. Her blonde hair tied in a braid and her pale skin helped stand out in the darkness. She seemed to sing to herself, but neither women heard the words.

The little girl didn't notice them and Ripley tried to call out to her, but she didn't respond, either.

Karen turned her head to call to the other men, but noticed they're gone.

"Hey, where did they go?" Karen blinked as she motioned towards Ripley who tried to keep an eye on the little girl.

Ripley turned her head slightly and didn't see the men either.

Karen went up the path and tried to look for their torches, but they're gone.

Knowing they went at a steady pace, they wouldn't have gone that far in a short time, much less leave the women behind. Looking down at her feet, Ripley saw the hoof and footprints, seemingly disappearing after a certain point.

"How…?" Karen blinked as she tried to catch up to the men, but seemingly couldn't. No matter how far she went, it seemed she didn't make any progress and remained close by Ripley and the hoof and footprints.

Ripley deduced it being the forcefield, it closed them off from the others and kept them there.

"How did it get us and not them?" Karen wondered how the men didn't get caught in it, too.

Thinking, Ripley theorized it might've been like a filter.

The men went through it just fine, but the moment Ripley and Karen went through it, it caught them. It's selective, but the scope of it, neither women knew.

"Okay, now what?" Karen uneasily looked around.

Ripley glimpsed to the little girl as she continued to pick flowers and said, "I think we have our answer."

Cautiously, Ripley and Karen went through the uneven terrain, spruces, bushes, and made their way towards the little girl.

The little girl didn't notice them coming towards her as she picked flowers with her tiny hands, her velvet eyes focused on them.

"Little girl?" Karen called out to her.

The little girl picked a flower as she heard Karen and looked up. Her velvet eyes glistened as she stared at Karen with great interest.

Karen gestured towards the little girl, saying, "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you."

The little girl blinked and asked, "Are you going to fix me?"

Karen's taken aback and so was Ripley.

Ripley furrowed her brow as she asked the little girl, "Are you the one causing these projections?"

The little girl nodded.

"Why?" Karen asked her.

The little girl said, "I didn't mean to scare them. I just couldn't find the _right_ ones!"

Apparently, the projections weren't intentional. The little girl, as she looks _now_ , only wanted to find someone to help her. However, it's hard for her to find a form that doesn't scare people.

"You've scared plenty, why're you using werewolves?" Ripley asked her.

The little girl told Ripley, she heard there's a war going on and she didn't want them finding her.

"Lass, or, whatever you really are, what'd you do to the missing persons?" Ripley wanted to know what the little girl done to them. She knew she didn't kill them, but she wanted to know _why_ the little girl wanted them.

The little girl informed them, "I'm trying to find the _right_ one!"

Karen raised a finger as she asks, "What'd you mean?"

The little girl explained that she couldn't find her way home and she wanted to find someone who've the means to fix her. However, she couldn't find anyone capable of fixing her. She's also scared and doesn't want to accidentally get one of the "scary men."

Turning their heads to meet, Ripley and Karen blinked as they realized that the reason Matt and the others weren't snared, because the little girl didn't want to get Robb and his men. She thinks they're too scary and would've hurt her.

"Look, none of us wants to hurt you. We just want to understand. What's your name?" Ripley asked the little girl.

The little girl replied robotically, "I am Alpha XII."

Karen asked where she came from and what happened that sent her down to earth.

Alpha said that she was doing missions when she was attacked by outwardly enemies that hounded her until she broke away from the main ship and drifted away, powered down, until she was sure she was safe.

"What attacked you?" Ripley's curious as to who or what attacked Alpha.

Alpha replied she wasn't sure, when she listened to their chatter, all she heard were robotic shrieking. It scared her badly that she shut it out and tried to escape.

"Where you from?" Karen inquired.

Alpha replied a long and undefined name that Karen couldn't quite repeat and neither could Ripley. So, they short handed it as Planet X.

"Alpha, what're you primary functions?" Ripley asked her.

Alpha explained that her primary functions involved her scanning planets for life forms and to relay the information back to her home planet. She said that she's under the authority of the Planetary Home Defense. Under her mission, she's to report back the planet she scans and if they've any weapons or defenses.

"Why?" Karen gestured.

Alpha replied that the mission was to find life on other planets and the risks of said planets.

Glimpsing around, Ripley asked if whatever attacked Alpha, might've tracked her.

"I masked my trackers," Alpha informed Ripley.

Ripley frowned as she encouraged Alpha to take them to where she landed. Alpha seemed hesitant at first, but Ripley pointed out that she grabbed them, so she might as well use them.

Turning around, Alpha led Karen and Ripley through the forest where the villagers didn't traverse because it's dangerous at night and they struggled as Alpha easily went through the trees, since she's projecting herself.

They're deep in the forest when they smelled sulfur and Alpha led them towards a singed indent in the ground. The sizable hole would've given it away, but Ripley's confused on why nobody felt the impact.

Alpha informed that as part of the safety protocols, she's "padded" and "compressed" capable of expanding herself if need be to lessen the impact and absorb the shockwaves from it.

In the hole, there's a sizable probe, big enough that if it wasn't a probe, it would've been a small spacecraft. On the side of the brushed metal, the lettering ALPHA XII. There's a small light coming from a slit in the probe, projecting the forcefield and Alpha's avatar.

Carefully going near the hole, the women noticed the scorched ground and trees around them, the smell of sulfur grew stronger as they're inches from the hole.

"What's supposed to happen, when you're done with your mission?" Karen wanted to know more about Alpha's mission as they looked at the probe with Alpha beside them.

Alpha stated that after the mission, she returns to her home planet where the head researcher takes the discs of information from her and uses it as basis for their studies.

It didn't seem like anything bad, something researchers do all the time, and Karen asked her, "What then?"

Alpha stated that once the data's broken down and categorized, the Committee would've used the information to decide whether a planet's too high of a risk and if so, obliterate it.

Karen's jaw dropped and echoed, "Obliterate?"

Alpha nodded.

Ripley pointed at her and said, "What've Earth rated from your scans?"

Alpha responded, "Class A."

She tells the women that the scans indicated that there's a strong chance that the humans would've become industrialized and would've reached the stars above. Due to her findings, it seems that humans made the list of planets that the Committee earmarked as "high risk."

Karen argued, "You can't destroy earth!"

Alpha stated that _she_ won't but the Committee would've.

"And who're the Committee?" Ripley inquired what they are and why they're doing this. Alpha stated that the Committee won't let her tell anyone who're not from them who they are.

Sighing, Ripley rubbed her eyes as she stated, "Look here, we're not perfect by any stretch, but who're they to judge us whether we're fit for extinction?"

It aggravated her that some committee from another planet, nay from another _system_ , thought they're fit to judge races and decide whether they live or die.

Humans might've their problems, but they and other species didn't deserve a rubber-stamped death warrant from people they've never seen or heard of, it's untoward.

"I don't make the rules," Alpha pointed out that she didn't make them, she merely followed them.

Karen gestured as she tried to appeal to Alpha. "What if your scanners are wrong?"

Alpha stated that her scanners were top of the line and irrefutable.

The women talked to each other and they're not happy about the idea of an outwardly committee trying to decide the fate of people they've never met.

"If we help her, she'll send the data back!" Karen flinched.

Ripley calmed her before she reminded her, "If we don't, she'll scare the knickers off everyone here. Worse, she's probably got a self-detonation sequence scurrying 'round her coding that she'll inevitably trip if she feels sufficiently threatened!"

It's worth keeping an open mind when it comes to situations such as these.

Even if Alpha can't self-detonate, it's better safe than sorry treating her as if she could.

"What do we do?" Karen worried.

Thinking, Ripley asked Alpha, "What'll happen to us, after you're fixed?"

Alpha responded, "You'll be saved."

Ripley blinked as she echoed, "Saved?"

Alpha nods as she gestured, "For the data!"

Karen questioned how she gets data from them and she wished she never asked.

"What's going to happen to us, after you get the data you need?" Karen inquired about what happens to them. She grimaced when she heard the answer.

"You'll be deleted," Alpha causally shrugged.

Once she's compiled the data needed, the people she saved would've been "deleted" as they no longer have any use. It's the only reason she kept them, for the data, if they didn't have use for fixing or providing her data, she wouldn't bother.

"You're going to kill us?" Karen balked that they'll be killed for data.

Alpha made it sound like they're furthering scientific inquiries and doing work to further science in general. With their sacrifices, the Committee would've had plenty of data for their research.

"What if we refused?" Ripley inquired the possibility that they refuse to become data even after helping Alpha.

Alpha responds, "You'll be crushed by the forcefield."

She described that after she takes flight for the stratosphere, the forcefield will "flatten" anyone still trapped inside. It's for plausible deniability.

"You can't kill us!" Karen refused to allow Alpha to kill them.

Alpha stated her sacrifices would've bettered the world at large.

"Yet, we won't live to see it?" Ripley found it ridiculous that they'll die a horrible death and not see the fruits of their data.

Alpha stated that they won't get to see the end result, but their descendants would've.

"What if it doesn't pan out?" Ripley wanted to know how well the Committee handled probabilities. Not surprisingly, Alpha replied, "It's improbable!"

Ripley turned to Karen and whispered to her, "We stall until either we convince her that earth can't be destroyed or he convinces her with his mannerisms."

She doesn't know how'd they convince her, but she wanted to buy time until they can bring Matt and Arthur into the foray.

Wherever they are, there's a good chance Matt found his way towards the TARDIS and locates them.

Ripley covered Karen's mouth, the moment she saw that Karen's about to shout at the AI. Pulling her close, Ripley reminded her to keep the idea that Alpha can self-detonate, and she relented.

"See here, Alpha, we're no Committee, but we have some lemons, don't we, Karen?" Ripley looked at Karen and Karen nods. She turned back to Alpha. "What if we propose a deal?"

Alpha's curious and Ripley said to her, "If we help fix you, you leave the people alone, and you don't report your findings to the Committee."

Tilting her head, Alpha retorts, "What if I don't accept?"

Ripley called her bluff.

"Suppose you'll spend your miserable life down here with us until you inevitably expire and the Committee just makes an Alpha XIII," Ripley shrugged as she told Alpha that if she didn't agree to their terms, she'll never leave the planet, and the Committee won't hassle trying to reclaim her. If anything, they'll destroy her along the earth, without so much a blink.

Alpha protested and Ripley pointed out, "Is it fair to the others, then?"

Calling the pot black, Ripley argued that because the AI wanted to self-preserve, she's no different than the Committee.

Thinking, Karen remembered that Alpha said she sustained damages from an attack just before she fell to earth. She asked her, "Did you scan their planet before they attacked?"

Nodding, Alpha stated that she only did it because she never seen anything like it.

"What was on _that_ planet?" Ripley wanted to know more about the planet that Alpha scanned.  
Alpha deduced it wasn't in the Milky Way and she noticed that's heavily polluted and industrial. A battleship attacked her the moment they picked her up on their scanners.

"How did you get here?" Karen gestured.

Alpha responded that she warped to the Milky Way as a bid to escape and thought she was in the clear. However, the damage she sustained caused her to expel her outer shell and she crashed into the earth.

"My scanners indicate they're a species of organic origins, but they house themselves in robotic shells," Alpha gave a small piece of the information she scanned just before the battleship attacked her.

Karen crossed her arms as she turned to Ripley, wondering what they were, but Ripley didn't have any idea. They've encountered all sorts of aliens; it could've been any of them.

"Well here's an idea, we help you, you get back to your Committee in one piece. You warn them of the dangers of _that_ planet and leave earth alone. Clearly, the Committee can see how earth is less dangerous than a planet with it's own battleships, yeah?" Ripley pointed out, that the Committee shouldn't waste it's time with earth.

As Alpha stated, it'll take _years_ for it to get to where it's deduced. The planet she scanned just before she was attacked, already developed and posed a threat to her the moment the battleship spotted her on it's scanners.

Alpha's hesitant and Ripley asked if the research's worth the obliteration of _her_ planet. "Just because you say you're masked, it doesn't mean they haven't figured out a way to track you. What's to stop them from tracking your coordinates and finding where your planet is and give it a taste of it's own medicine?" Ripley pierced Alpha's velvet eyes her dark eyes.

Even if the Committee's sure that nothing could've tracked Alpha, there's _always_ a way, sometimes slow to find, but once found, it's only a matter of time before the Committee received a visit from Karma.

"You don't want to have to go back to an empty planet, do you?" Ripley reminded Alpha that there's a strong possibility that when she eventually returned, there won't be a person left to maintain her. Forced to languish for as long as her power cells remain charged, Alpha won't be able to leave because she's restricted to follow commands from the Committee. Without it, she's grounded.

Karen crossed her arms as she pointed out, "Didn't think of that, did you?"

Alpha shirked in her spot.

She tried to tell them that she _needed_ information from earth, per her programming, unfortunately, whether the women like it or not, she's gathering the information one way or another.

"Well, can't you tell them that earth isn't a threat?" Karen argued that Alpha could've changed the data where it showed that earth wasn't developed and won't go past Bronze Age.

Alpha said it wasn't, it's in her programming to collect every known data. She couldn't simply change the data to show the earth wasn't a threat.

Ripley narrowed her eyes as she inquired what would've happened if Alpha scanned a planet and it's revealed that the dominant species wouldn't become a threat.

Sheepishly, Alpha would've still reported it to the Committee, but she asserted that they're not supposed to bother planets that weren't a threat. Rather, they'll observe from afar to study them.

"So, if they never invented sliced bread, the Committee's going to watch them like a nature documentary?" Ripley found it tasteless that despite the fact a planet won't pose a threat, the Committee found it suited to treat it like it's an entertainment.

Alpha corrected her by saying that it wasn't anything like that, they're curious to know if a planet with barely a brain cell's capable of evolving and more. It's when they're too advanced, the threat of them knowing they're being watched.

"What's the point, why does the Committee want to spy on planets so much?" Karen couldn't quite understand why they wanted to spy on planets and destroy the ones that might've caught on to them. Unless there's something Alpha wasn't telling them.

Ripley's not too fond of what Alpha told them and wasn't willing to give up. "You expect us to help with your data, killing us in the process, for a Committee that doesn't sound very pleasant, and we're supposed to be _thankful_?" she raised her voice at Alpha. "Can't you see, this is a farce, they're not doing it for the betterment of society. This a game to them. If they gave a damn, then they should work to _alleviate_ threats. Not destroy entire planets for something that _may_ or may not happen. If they destroy every planet for the fear of them becoming a threat, there won't be _any_ left. My god, why don't they destroy _themselves_ , clearly, they're the worst threat of the bunch. Is that what _civilized_ society these day's been reduced to?"

Karen grabbed her arm and yanked her back as she nearly lashed out against Alpha. Projection or not, she'll lash against Alpha one way or another, and love every minute of it. If not for Karen reminding her, they can work things out.

"How?" Ripley's dagger eyes targeted Karen by mistake, before going away.

Pointing upwards, Karen spotted _something_ moving along the skies. It wasn't a meteor and the pattern of movement, showed it was a ship.

"Oh no," Ripley whispered.


	147. The Sherwood Werewolf Pt 5 (Final)

"Alpha, listen to me, you've got about fifty minutes before we're all dead," Ripley quickly talked as she panicked.

The ship didn't look like any ship she's familiar with and if there's any indication, they're not friendly, and her and everyone else on the planet were about to have a _very_ bad day.

Thinking, Ripley asked Alpha, "Do you have a… a beacon… anything like that?"

Alpha urgently replied that she did, but it's only for emergencies. She got an earful from Ripley who reminded that _this_ situation calls for it. Relenting, Alpha stated that she can produce the beacon, but it has the coordinates set for this planet for her home world.

Having an idea of using the beacon to lure the aliens away from the planet and keep them busy, Karen went over the idea with Alpha.

"Can it be changed?" Karen inquired the possibility that the beacon could've been altered that it showed something else.

Alpha stated that it could, but she's not authorized to change it.

It's only changed by personnel with unique codes. They couldn't force it, as it'll lock up after two attempts, and Alpha can't override the passcode limit.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ripley looked towards Karen.

Karen replied, "Get the Doctor, save the world."

With Matt's Sonic Screwdriver, it's as easy as hitting the button.

It's capable of doing a myriad of things, reprogramming the beacon to show different coordinates, one of them.

"Okay, Alpha, if we're able to change the coordinates, how quickly can this launch from the ground up?" Ripley asked Alpha about the time it took for the beacon to launch into orbit.

Alpha replied, "Forty seconds."

Karen glimpsed around as she worried.

Matt and Arthur haven't found them, yet.

Evidently, they haven't found the TARDIS either.

"They should've been here by now," Karen worried and Ripley calmed her.

She asked Alpha if there's anyway for her to allow Matt and Arthur to find them, but Alpha told her that the forcefield won't allow anyone or anything to cross it without passing the listed criteria.

It seemed neither Matt or Arthur passed it and certainly not the TARDIS.

Alpha stated that she casted projections of the Scots as means to keep the scary men away from her crash site and she won't let them near it any time soon.

They'll keep the scary men busy and Alpha noticed that something's trying to enter her forcefield, but she's preventing it. Karen said that it's the TARDIS, Matt found it, and she begged Alpha to let them through.

Alpha remained hesitant.

"Listen, the Doctor can help you, but you're going to need to let him enter, you understand me?" Ripley said in a slow voice, stressing that the Doctor's Alpha's and the whole planet's hope.

Alpha's hesitant because of the rules imposed by the Committee, but Ripley reminded her that the alternative isn't better, and she frowned as she weighed her choices.

Relenting, Alpha produced the beacon and froze in spot while she's in the process of bringing the TARDIS with Matt and Karen to them, as she does this, Karen and Ripley began work on the beacon, pulling it away from the probe.

Working with Karen, Ripley pulled the side of the beacon, exposing inner compartments. There's a manual engraved on the casing that guided them as they looked through the intricate parts looking for a way to unlatch the monitor and keyboard hidden away. They followed it's guidance as they pulled away coverings, exposing hidden compartments.

Opening things always been something Ripley's capable of doing, but the screws on the probe proved rather difficult as they're smaller than the standard ones she uses.

Wearily, the women didn't want to risk damaging the beacon as they worked to figure out a way to open the keyboard and monitor tucked away internally inside the beacon.

Unsure if her hand would've worked without causing problems, Ripley refrained from using her hand and turned her head to Alpha.

Alpha remained motionless as her eyes darted back and forth.

Appearing before her, the grey beauty, having allowed it through the barrier.

Stepping out of the TARDIS first, Arthur glimpsed around and spotted Karen and Ripley.

"We've been looking for you!" Arthur sighed wearily as he hurried towards them.

Karen asked where they've been and Arthur said that Robb and his men were fighting with the Scots when he and Matt went to look for the TARDIS.

Finding it, the two tried to track anomalies and found one. However, the TARDIS wouldn't move towards it, and despite what Matt tried, it didn't work. It felt like someone physically kept them there.

"Yeah, well, it's a long story," Karen coughed as Ripley gone over to the TARDIS to meet with Matt.

He stepped out moments later, a look of confusion on his face.

Blinking, Matt looked around until he saw Ripley starring at him. He sighed as he held his chest, saying, "Bloody hell, where've you two been?"

Ripley quickly told him, "No time. Need you. Bad thing in the sky. Fix Alpha. Hurry!"

She yanked him towards the crater with the probe resting in the centre. Matt's eyes spotted a little girl standing near it and Ripley told him that it wasn't a little girl, but Alpha. She's the probe that projected the Sherwood Werewolf as a self-defense measurement.

Quickly, Ripley summed that Alpha's trying to find someone who's capable of fixing her, but that's problematic because if she's helped, she'll "delete" the missing persons _and_ Matt and his companions after using them to process the data on the planet before she returned to her home planet.

Her and Karen tried to compel her to change her mind,

Problem showed when she bit off more than she could chew via scanning a planet of an advanced alien race that didn't like that a probe scanned them and attacked her.

Now, for the problem at hand, the aliens have found where she went and are on course to land on earth.

Ripley needed Matt and his Sonic Screwdriver to help her come up with a plan.

They only had half an hour until the ship's close and by then it'd be too late.

Alpha couldn't scan the aliens on the plant because of their metal shells, she says they're capable of blocking signals and she's sure the shells were nuclear powered. She's certain, they're not friendly by any means, and almost propelled by hate.

"So on a scale, how badly are we in trouble if they came down here and land?" Matt wanted a quick summary of the aliens that were inbound for earth.

Ripley summed, "We're in _serious_ trouble!"

Nodding, Matt got the gist and went with Ripley towards the beacon. With his Sonic Screwdriver, the seams opened, exposing the monitor and keyboard. The screen powered on and showed a copyright and several dozen texts, most of which, neither two could've read.

"I was thinking your Sonic Screwdriver can somehow reprogram it to show it's _her_ and send them on a goose chase," Ripley summed the plan to trick whatever's coming down. She hoped that by using his Sonic Screwdriver, it could've helped program the beacon to say that the planet is inhospitable and dangerous. Something to keep whatever's coming from getting the idea to set up shop down there.

"On it," Matt gave her a thumbs up and he went to work using his Sonic Screwdriver.

Like a charm, it overrides the commands and gave them access. However, the commands they wanted to write in wouldn't work, the system didn't understand English and even the Sonic Screwdriver couldn't simply switch codecs.

With the Sonic Screwdriver, they tried writing the commands but they couldn't get it to work either.

They'd have to type it, but looking at the rune etchings on the keyboard, it's impossible.

Karen and Arthur hurried over and they looked at the keyboard. Neither of them knew what language it was and Ripley looked over to Alpha, hoping she'd tell them.

"Alpha, we need help, fast, what's the language on thing?" Ripley gestured as Alpha animated and turned her head. She replied a word that she didn't understand and frowned.

"Uh, does this come in English?" Arthur stared at the keyboard.

Alpha stated monotonously that the language of the probe and beacon was set in factory per the guidelines of Subsection Number 9, where it's in the language of the Committee, and there's no "English" options nor a way to set it to accept English dialogue.

Looking back, the four stared down at the beacon. "Can't your Sonic Screwdriver, like, override it so we can give it lessons?" Karen asked Matt as he stared at the beacon.

Matt tried, but it wouldn't work.

Thinking, Ripley came up with an unconventional plan.

"Alpha," she called to her. "Can you bring us Robb and his men?"

Alpha became flabbergasted at the idea of bringing "undeveloped" men near her, but Ripley suggested that when a problem doesn't accept conventional answers, then it must accept unconventional answers in its place.

"Ripley, do you think it's a good idea?" Arthur pointed out that it'd break rules, which Ripley made, if they brought people who've no understanding what's going on into the foray.

Ripley pointed out that neither them could write out the commands and there's no time second guessing.

Matt's Sonic Screwdriver didn't work and there's no time in trying to force it. The only choice they have is have Robb and his men try their hands.

"What about the chance of contamination?" Matt worried that by doing that, it could've had a negative effect on history.

Ripley, remembering her time helping Teagan and his son with the _Drekker_ , recalled at the end Teagan didn't want to believe his son became a _Drekker_ and instead chose to think of him as a spectral.

Micha, being young, didn't rationalize it like that. He knew what'd happened.

"Alpha, what else do you have?" Ripley looked over to her.

Alpha gave a long list of what the Committee outfitted her with. One of them's masking herself as something else. "Can you do it with us?" Ripley asked her.

Alpha pondered and said she could, with limited capabilities.

"But is it enough to convince Robb and his men?" Ripley gestured.

Alpha nods.

Turning her head, Ripley told Matt and the others, "Okay, here's what the plan is, for us to prevent causing the collapse of time as we know it, Alpha turns us all into figures that match this time period, mask the ship into something a little world ending, and morph the beacon into a stone tablet. Have them touch it and go from there. If none of them can read it and reprogram it, well, I don't have to tell you what happens, do I?"

Ripley gotten the idea that Alpha mask the beacon as a stone tablet. Call it a hunch. With some bravado make it appear that they're trying to dispel a great evil while reading the tablet. With some trickery, they'd program the beacon and send the inbound ship on a goose chase it won't win.

"Well, we have no other alternative, do we?" Arthur looked around as he gauged the others' feelings about Ripley's plan.

Even if Matt could've used the TARDIS, there's a good chance he couldn't, and they needed to act fast.

"Yeah, let's try that," Karen agreed with Ripley's plan.

Matt agreed to it as well, it's worth trying.

Alpha masked them as deceased warriors and the beacon became a stone tablet. She masked the skies, turning them into a foreboding red moon.

Masking the area around her body and herself, Alpha brought Robb and his men to her, she'd tricked them into fighting Scots she projected. All they've done for the past hour, swing their swords around at nothing.

They and their horses appeared instantly, Robb lowered his sword as he glimpsed around his new surroundings, confused.

"Where're we?" Robb blinked as he didn't know where he and his men ended up.

Ripley, masked, came up to him, sending the men and their horses in a frenzy.

She managed to calm them and spoke to Robb. Alpha helped her along and she conveyed that she needed them to read upon a tablet and prevent ruin.

Looking up to the skies above, Robb and his men saw it bloody red, the sign of the end, and Ripley informed him that he or any of his men needed to read the tablet. If neither of them could read the text, they're good as dead. She wasn't putting on bravado, she meant it.

Seeing the others behind her, shown as undead warriors of then, Robb and his men turned their attention to the stone tablet, resting silently.

"What do we do?" Robb heard one of his men.

Robb blinked as he struggled to come up with an answer. To him, he saw fallen men with English crests, one with no skin on his face, and another with hardly a mouth to speak of. They implored him and his men to read the stone tablet and prevent the end.

"What if it's a trick?" another man worried that this wasn't real. It's a trick of the devil to collect their souls.

Robb dismounted from his horse and went towards the stone tablet. Touching it gave him an odd feeling and he called his men.

Cautiously, the men dismounted from their horses and followed Robb to stare at the stone tablet.

His men couldn't read, but he could.

Living in the Monastery helped him immensely and he read the words aloud. Feeling the tablet, he compelled for God's intervention.

The tablet lit up and dematerialized in front of him in a bright light. He smelled the burning grass and stumbled backwards when he felt the wind hit his legs.

Looking up, Ripley and the others spotted the skies slowly returning to the dark starry ocean and watched as the ship made a u-turn, chasing after the beacon as it had the set course for the surface of the sun. Rob wanted god's intervention and so he got it.

Alpha stated that the ship's locked onto the beacon and following it as she speaks. She doesn't believe they'll come back.

Relieved, Ripley remembered Robb and his men.

Alpha quickly subdued the men by spraying them with noxious gas that knocked them out. She warned that when the men woke up, they'll believe the first thing said to them. The horses stayed away, neighing in fear as they're unable to leave, as their masters laid on the ground.

It gave them time to discuss.

With the masks removed, Ripley crossed her arm.

"Now, we helped you, so help us out," Ripley eyed Alpha. "Let those people you took go!"

She demanded the release of the missing persons and for Alpha to relinquish the data on earth. The Committee didn't have the right to decide the fate of the planet and they're no better than whatever tried landing on earth to chase Alpha.

Alpha sheepishly told her about the rules, but Ripley sharply told her that it's either she releases them, or she's stuck down here. She pointed at Matt and said if Alpha won't, then Matt would've used his Sonic Screwdriver to force her.

"Or, if you want me to force my hand," Ripley stuck her cane in her other hand and held up her right hand. "I'll give you a shocking conclusion to your mission!"

Realizing that Ripley won't relent.

Alpha crossed her arms as she complained that it's not fair, she didn't make the rules, she's only following them. It's not her fault the Committee makes her do this, it isn't like she went out of her way to do it, she was made by the Committee to do it.

"Do you have any idea how many rules I've broken?" Ripley coughed as she held her chest, nearly laughing at Alpha's excuses. Matt held her shoulder as she recovered before offering Alpha, "What if we gave you the information, no deleting?"

The idea, her and the others gives Alpha the information firsthand. In return, she'd free the missing persons and leave without letting the Committee destroy earth.

"But, they're specific," Alpha told them that the Committee looked for _everything_ in the planet before deciding to obliterate it.

Matt crossed his arms as he asks, "Well, do they care about ecology?"

He appealed to the principle that conservatism wouldn't allow the destruction of ecology. It's foolish and a waste of information. If the Committee truly cared they would've allowed exceptions to keep unique organisms from extinction. If anything, they could've been the first of their kind to write about them.

Alpha went through her programming and indicated that if an ecological environment's unique enough, the Committee would've prevented it's destruction, and take measures to protect it while studying.

An idea popped up in her head and Ripley got Alpha's attention.

"Mosquitos, do you know them?" Ripley asks her.

Alpha went through her collected databases and indicated that she didn't and from her cross-checking, the Committee doesn't either.

Ripley gestured as she told Alpha, "Well, you can't destroy the planet, then!"

She went on to tell Alpha that mosquitos are endangered species of insects that require human blood to feed on. Without it, they couldn't reproduce. They needed humans and other animals, but prefer humans as they've exposed skin, unlike a furred animal.

"You can't kill a major food source for an endangered species, can you?" Ripley gestured.

Blinking, Alpha looked through her programming, and concluded that the Committee wouldn't allow that at all. She reminded Ripley of her scans and Ripley told her that it makes up for the fact that giant mosquitos cull the humans. They come out in warm summers, carry off people and suck them dry, and the remaining human were only trying to keep their numbers from dropping too low.

"But what about the other scans?" Alpha pointed out the scans for the humans. Ripley told her to change it to, "Mostly harmless."

Hell hath no fury than a human trying to exterminate a giant mosquito in their own homes.

Matt and the others watched as Alpha struggled before finally agreeing to it. She assessed the information and overwritten the previous information. Stepping in, Matt helped Ripley get Alpha to expel the missing persons, all asleep, when she produced them from her body.

Karen and Arthur helped lay them out on the ground and Matt fixed Alpha. He made sure she couldn't turn on them and when he finished, Alpha thanked them, and began the countdown.

The projection ended and the forcefield dispersed. The ground shook as the probe launched itself from the ground, righting itself in the air, before disappearing into the milky sky.

The four worked to wake everyone up.

Within the next hour, everyone woke up and Matt took over and told them the first thing they heard that they'll believe true. Robb and his men found the missing persons, they gotten lost in the forest for days, and didn't know where to go. They found each other and stuck by close together while trying to survive. It was good thinking of Robb to check this part of the forest, because the others didn't believe that the missing persons would've gone this way.

He managed to convince them that the whole thing with the probe and beacon, didn't happen, and it's only a dream. What happened was what he said and that's that.

Convinced, Robb and his men regrouped as they spoke to the missing persons, the little girl blinked as she looked around, tears in her eyes. She wanted her mother because she had a nightmare. Robb comforted her as he told her that they'll bring her home.

The four followed Robb and his men back to the village with the missing persons in tow, everyone's elated to see them alive and well.

The missing merchant complained that he lost his stock and now had no money to his name, he'd only gone a day when it happened, so he says.

The little girl ran to her mother and held her tightly, wailing as she described the nightmare.

Once everyone's relieved that the beast wasn't going to come after anymore, Matt spoke to Robb who thanked him profusely for his help. Trying to tell him otherwise, it would seem Robb didn't believe him. It's as though Robb knew what happened.

"Thank thee for what've you done," Robb thanked Matt and his companions for helping them with their problem.

Matt told him, "Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

As promised, he didn't inquire payment nor anything similar, instead he asked if there's anything else Robb needed help with.

Robb said something that he should've sent for Matt earlier, it would've helped him a lot.

"With what?" Matt blinked.

Robb mentioned he had a nasty problem, it's been resolved since then, but he figured there's always a chance. The incident with the beast almost made him think that it's still a problem. However, once it came to light that the beast that plagued their village wasn't what he thought it was, it made him sigh of relief.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Arthur blinked as he asked Robb what he meant by that.

Robb didn't speak of anything more and instead celebrated with the four in their victory. Soon after, it's time for them to leave.

Hurrying back to the grey beauty waiting for them, Matt stopped at the door. As he opened it, in the distance, the four heard a howl in the distance.

"Uh, wha-what's that?" Arthur panicked.

Matt and Ripley looked at each other before Ripley shook her head and Matt gave the order, "Everyone in the TARDIS!"

He and his companions hurried into the TARDIS and it disappeared from the forest, reappearing in the backroom of the Odds & Ends as it always done.

The journey wasn't anything elaborate, indeed it could've gone on a bit longer, bit more exciting, but there's a reason for every end to a story.

Compelled, Ripley kept everyone in the TARDIS until she was sure none of them contracted anything serious. She ordered them to change their clothes and wash their previously worn clothes. Just in case any fleas or ticks might've hidden in the fibers.

Confirming with the aid of the TARDIS, the four received a clean bill of health and left the TARDIS.

"Wasn't much, was it?" Karen complained.

She really thought there was a beast, an alien maybe, but a beast all the same.

However, it's just an AI driven probe that tried to scare the villagers because of their proximity to her crash site. She attempted to kidnap people to use for her data and she somehow had the calculations down to a minute equation that showed where earth headed. With work, she became convinced to help them deal with a problem of her doing.

She led aliens to earth and with help, misled them. Hopefully, they went straight into the sun.

"What were they?" Karen wondered.

Ripley frowned a she's not sure.

"Well, whatever the case might've been, I think I had enough adventuring for the day, you?" Arthur looked between them.

Nodding, Matt agreed, he didn't want to risk them contracting something serious.

"Still, it's lame, that journey was boring!" Karen found it disheartening that Alpha only used the full moon to keep the illusion that there was a werewolf in the forest, nothing about it showed her capable of killing anyone with her projections.

Sighing, Ripley told her that despite how lackluster the journey might've been, they're alive, healthy, and above all else, still in one piece.

"Even then, what've we caught something?" Arthur worried. Ripley replied that the TARDIS said they're clear and she'll take it's word.

Discussing the adventure, the four ended up concluding, it wasn't the best one they had, but it's the easiest one they've had for a long time.

The point, they survived it and managed to do it without causing a tear in time as they know it.  
Robb and his men didn't see the probe, beacon, or the ship that almost successfully landed on the planet.

Judging from a quick check, the aliens haven't destroyed their planet. That the plan worked and the Committee didn't earmark earth.

"Something I wonder," Karen crossed her arms as she sat around the shop with the others. "Who're the aliens that attacked Alpha?"

She brought up what Alpha described them as and none of them knew what she meant. She didn't give them a name, probably couldn't scan long enough to get it, but they're quite advanced to have tracked her down despite her masking herself.

"Well, they're not going to bother us, so that's good," Arthur shrugged as he figured that the alien ship followed the modified beacon into the sun, thus keeping them from coming back to earth.

Discussing it more, the day ended with Ripley watching them leave her shop.

The last one to leave, the cordial Matt, who talked to her about what happened.

"I don't know how it's possible that a man from the 1500s knew what they said," Ripley frowned as she didn't know how Robb understood the language of the Committee. It amazed her he knew how to send it into orbit and into the sun, but Matt told her it's probably better if they didn't think too hard about it. If they did, they'd have migraines constantly.

"Ain't that the truth," Ripley frowned.

Matt bid her farewell and he left for his flat.

She closed everything up and went up to her flat where she sat at her kitchen table for a good while, thinking.

"I'm going to tell him," she told herself. "You're going to tell him."

She repeated this constantly until she noticed the time and readied for bed.

In bed, Ripley looked up at the ceiling as she told herself the same thing.

She's going to tell him and when she does, she'll feel better about it. Then when she's able to, tell Karen and Arthur. When _that's_ done, she's going to tell them, everything.

It's going to be difficult and she's not expecting any awards for her performance, but damn it if she's going to keep this information to herself until her final death.

Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep, but she's become restless, and ended up standing in front of the mirror in the den, repeating, "Matt, I have to tell you something."

The End


	148. Ripley's Telltale Heart (Final)

Ripley and Matt worked long hours today, they've received bundles of goods from college and university students trying to get rid of things before the deadline given by their respected schools to clear their former dorm rooms.

It's a nice haul, given some of the students came from wealthier backgrounds and didn't care to bring home recently released movies, shows, music, and electronics.

There's plenty of things for them to sort through and they've finished categorizing the newly finished HD-DVD stands filled with movies ranging from re-releases to movies that recently came out a year ago. Plenty to make money from. Books bought for classes, there's money from them since students often can't afford new textbooks every year. Some couldn't be sold due to lewd drawings and profanity, Ripley's not the type to let slights go unnoticed. She and Matt gone over the profanity and lewd writings the white-out and planned to donate them instead.

A student sold his medium-sized Telly and it's rather recent, still worked and he had everything even the remote it came with, worth a decent price used.

One student sold his imported console and games, they're rare and expensive, but since he had no box for the console and accompanying games, they're not worth as much as boxed versions are.

Another student sold his nearly new laptop, claiming it didn't work, and from careful examination, he just lost the power cord. Thankfully, Ripley invested in adapters to serve as power cords until she bought the OEM power cords for purchased computers. A factory reset and deep cleaning later, it looked fresh from the box it formerly came in.

Ripley sold it to Arthur who wanted it for his writing so he wouldn't annoy Karen as much with his loud typewriter.

A music major sold his CDs, Betamax, tapes, musical instruments, with the market for used musical instruments, they won't sit around for long.

Young school students, needing quick money, sold plenty of their own things.

A teenager sold his football card collection.

There's plenty of rare cards in good condition and he got a pretty shilling for his sale to Ripley. Which he used to put towards something else.

A gaggle of young students came and sold their collection of cards for arcade money.

There's a new one opening soon and they're desperate for coins for the machines. Ripley gave them their share and they went off with sacks of coins.

A theatre major came and sold a lot of his costumes he used for productions, he's moving overseas and couldn't take them with him, so he cut his loses and sold them to Ripley for quick money.

Not an article of clothing showed the infamous purple colour, so they're all washed and accounted for.

There's plenty of things sold by the leaving students. So much, Matt and Ripley worked since opening trying to sort and price everything they've bought.

It'd take hours, so Matt ordered food for them.

Food came within 30 minutes and the two took a much-needed break while sitting around near the boxes worth of goods.

Matt messed with his mobile while using chopsticks in his other hand and as he chewed on some chicken, he glimpsed to Ripley with a look on her face.

"Something wrong with your order, Rip?" Matt asked as he lowered his mobile.

Ripley shook her head as she put down her fork.

Matt saw that she struggled internally, before she finally talked to him.

"Matt, I… I'm so sorry," she apologized to him.

Blinking, Matt didn't remember Ripley doing anything wrong or slighted him. She elaborated by saying, "I shouldn't have kept the truth from you."

Matt tilted his head as he shifted in his spot. He leaned forward, his chopsticks free standing in the box as he asked, "What truth?"

Ripley frowned as she replied, "Everything."

She's extremely uncomfortable about it, but pushed herself to talk about it anyway.

"I never meant to keep it from you. I thought if I did, you'd be safer, better off not knowing. You wouldn't be scared," Ripley uneasily said to him as she put her cardboard box to the side and held her hands together.

Matt asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Wh-what, what is it?"

Knowing Ripley, this wasn't an elaborate declaration of hidden love or her pulling his leg, this was something serious and she wasn't comfortable talking about it.

"I know how you died," Ripley revealed to him.

She meant the _other_ Matt, the one the Librarian mentioned dying.

Matt furrowed his brow as he echoed, "How?"

Ripley glimpsed around, uneasy, before telling him, "You were trying to stop what you thought was a robbery, but it wasn't, It was a-a trap. It took you almost an hour b-before you died after it happened."

She described how the other Matt tried to help someone who've suffered from a robbery, he tried to be a Good Samaritan, but it wasn't what it seemed. It was a ploy to kill him and it worked. It wasn't a swift death, it was long and painful, he suffered every minute of it, before he finally expired. Left behind an alleyway, his body wasn't discovered for a long time. By the time it was, they couldn't identify him.

Matt listened to her tell him this and felt a pit in his stomach form. He watched Ripley rub her eyes several times as she forced herself to remain dry-eyed for this.

"H-how do you know this?" Matt asked her.

Chewing on the bottom of her lips, Ripley said, "I know who killed you. He said everything he did to you."

Matt came closer to her as he felt she's becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "Rip, I don't understand," he gestured.

Ripley pulled her dark red auburn hair behind her ears as she mournfully told him, "I just wanted to forget it ever happened. But, Almar… he made it come back… it wouldn't go away, no matter how hard I tried."

She told Matt that she tried to repress it. However, when Dr. Almar captured her, he broke the barrier that kept the memories of what happened at bay and they've slowly seeped back into her conscious. Like a plague. No matter how much she tried, the broken barrier wouldn't heal and the memories menaced her.  
That's why she drank and used sleep aid, because the memories bothered her so much, she couldn't sleep without them. Never together, of course, but there were days, many days, she wished she mixed both.

"Rip, what happened?" Matt realized there was more to Ripley's story.

Ripley revealed, "He killed you, those men, and…"

She's hesitant but she forced herself to say, gritting her teeth, "And he made me kill my friends!"

Matt sat next to her as she looked to her feet, black boots dully shined the light above. Shaking her head, she briefly closed her eyes, and flinched when Matt wrapped an arm around her, comforting her.

"Ripley, shhh, it's okay," Matt tried to soothe her, but it didn't initially work. He encouraged Ripley to tell him more at her own pace.

Shaking her head, Ripley didn't want to continue, but she made herself.

Ripley uncomfortably looked up to him. She barely looked into his eyes as she said, "You asked me… you asked me about what happened… why my knee was messed up… it's because of him."

Telling Matt, Ripley described the events leading up to what happened that caused the shooting that inevitably damaged her knee before the AID performed surgery on it.

She told him how she used to run a store like the Odds & Ends with her friends, Mercy and Jamie, called the Lost Oddities, in Belford.

They used plastic skeletons, props, and costumes to garner attention from passerby and social media. Everyone loved their ideas and the people they based displays on loved them too, especially the likes of David.

Unfortunately, the attention the store received garnered unintended consequences, as Ripley learned grimly.

"We were finishing the display; Jamie went to get the wood we needed for the backdrop. Mercy went to get lunch for us. It was just me. I didn't think anything was wrong when the fuse blew. It's happened more times than I could count. Went into the backroom, found the backdoor opened, damn latch wasn't worth the sixty we put into for it. So, I closed it, went about changing out the fuses," Ripley uncomfortably shifted in her spot. The memories came back to haunt her as she told Matt the next part. "When I put in the new fuse, I thought the fusebox electrocuted me, because just before I blacked out, it felt like it sent jolts of electricity down my spine. Woke up a few minutes after, but… something was wrong."

She described how she never thought anything wrong with the fuses blowing or the backdoor in the backroom opening on it's own because of the latch. Blaming herself, Ripley wished she seen the signs before _it_ happened.

"I remember standing up. I couldn't move my head on my own anymore. That's when… when… I saw him," Ripley saw him, standing in front of her, with that white face, eyelids with holes where the eyes should've been, and that damn, _damn_ , smile. She couldn't scream, flee, anything, he controlled her body, like a puppet. A meat puppet.

It sounded crazier saying aloud, but given what they've encountered throughout their time with the TARDIS, it wasn't so crazy.

Matt quietly listened.

Unable to do anything but scream in her mind, Ripley's forced to watch herself kill her own friends. None of them seeing him behind her, controlling her. He made her kill Jamie first, he couldn't defend himself when Ripley's forced to pull the trigger.

Made to clean the scene of the crime and hide his body, Ripley's forced to reel in the fear as she couldn't stop Jamie's death.

She went on to tell Matt what happened to her knee. That what she told at the police station's true. A friend _did_ shoot her, but it wasn't by choice.

Unable to see him behind her, Mercy shot at Ripley, instead, she never shot a gun in her life, so her aim wasn't great. Downed Ripley in an instant, but he forced her upwards and made her shoot Mercy, killing her.

Forced her to hide the body, too, and took over their store, using it as a base of operation, their killer desecrated everything they worked for.

Ripley's disheartened at what happened. She tried everything she could've think of to stop it, but alas, she wasn't able, and now had the images of their dead bodies floating around in her mind. A constant reminder of her failure.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Ripley muttered constantly.

Matt calmed her down and sheepishly asked, "Wh-who killed me?"

Uttering the name, it's quite difficult to do.

"Vic-Victor. Victor Ledoux. He's the one who killed you, the other men, and my friends," Ripley rubbed her eyes.

She told Matt she never uttered his name ever again, because she was afraid of him finding out that she's still alive.

"I don't think he knew I was even still "there," they're usually dead when they're used," she mentioned that Victor thought she was dead herself. All meat puppets were. The only thing "living" the body itself. The mind, dead the moment the electrical shock to the back of the neck happened.

Liken it to a cattle gun, it's meant to send a swift shock to the brain, killing them instantly. All wrapped up in a pale white hand.

To a degree, it was supposed to be a painless death, the victims wouldn't know what happened, but something went wrong and it wasn't the case with Ripley. She often thought that when she touched the fusebox to change out the fuse, it caused a countercurrent, somewhat lessening the kill touch.

Victor didn't think of anything, probably thought the countercurrent cemented her swift death.

That's why Ripley wearily looked behind strangers. If one of them got their hands on a victim, they're usually nearby, manipulating their actions.

After the incident with Victor, she can see "them" just fine. Other people don't see them, because they operated under the mantra that humans don't see what they don't _want_ to see. Impaired humans sometimes caught sights periodically, but not enough to fully see them completely. Children and their developing eyes, only see black shadows moving. Animals that weren't under their banners, felt their presence.

When they wanted to be seen, they'll reveal themselves with a touch of a button on their lapels. However, when they finally show themselves completely to an unwitting human, it's usually a death warrant to the said human.

"Who is he?" Matt wanted to know more about Victor, if there's a reason he killed the other Matt and the others.

Ripley grimaced as she softly replied, "He did sentry duties. I don't know anything else about him… other than he hated you… you and the other men."

Shifting in her spot, Ripley blinked as she told Matt about the one man he killed, how he _enjoyed_ the torture he put him through. She didn't tell Matt the full extent of the torture, not wanting to scare him as much as she is now.

"W-why?" Matt wanted to know what the reason was for the murders. Ripley didn't know the full answer, but she caught bit of it when they performed the surgery on her.

"Surgery?" Matt blinked. He didn't know Ripley had another surgery prior to the one the AID performed.

Ripley re-phrased it, saying it wasn't much of a surgery, more than it was "maintenance."

"He had me go under the knife. Only I didn't go _under_. He talked to the doctor about how he killed you first and afterwards wanted to "go down memory lane" with the next one. He didn't take me with him, he kept me at the store. I only know what happened when he talked about it," Ripley frowned.

When asked what they did to Ripley. She held a hand over her heart as she told him they inserted something in her heart to keep it beating. A pacemaker, only meant for dead people. She told Matt they do it so the bodies didn't look "off" when used during missions. Showing her hand, she showed the hidden scars in her palm, she told him how they inserted microbe magnets into her hand. It helped keep their weapons in the hands of their meat puppets.

Ripley found out that it also produced shocks when she exerted force on her hand. However, the microbes worked with her nerves, so that's why it fatigued her. They're not meant for that use.

The reason they did this, so they'd have an advantage when dealing with humans. Clammy hands made for poor handling. Both armed, no chance winning. Especially, when the victims could only see the one and not the other.

Matt tried to understand, but he felt like Ripley only told half the story, and she confirmed that she didn't tell him everything just yet. Just the relevant parts.

"Ripley, I don't understand, how come I never heard of this happening?" Matt realized he never heard anything like it in the news.

Ripley told him.

"I… I'm not from here," Ripley gestured.

Matt figured that; he wasn't from here either.

However, Ripley strongly emphasized she wasn't from _here_.

"After a while, he left me to rot in the street. I still couldn't move, not even my eyes. For a long time, I thought I would've withered and died right there and then. When something dragged my body from behind, I thought that was it. Blacked out and woke up in a rubbish yard here," Ripley recalled how she ended up in New London.

Still trying to regain the use of her own limbs, Ripley managed to hide the Luger, Victor left in her hand, as the man who found her called an ambulance.

She didn't spend time in the hospital, through sheer will, she regain use of her arms and legs.

Forcibly, Ripley fled from the rubbish yard, using the cane that she came here with, that she hid with the clothes she wore when the man found her.

"The purple uniform!" Matt realized.

The thing hidden under the uniform, the cane that shocked him. He realized that it's magnetic and stuck to Ripley's hand.

She nods and told him that there's another reason why she never wanted him to mess with it.

It's a weapon. It looks and acts like a cane on the outside, but with a twist of the wrist, it becomes a metal whip with a sharp end. It's got a long range and when wrapped around targets, it could shock them with the hands completing the current, if not slice off anything the cane wrapped itself around.

Realizing the reasons why Ripley had such disdain for the colour purple. Matt shook his head as he remembered the times he complained when she tried to destroy or throw away the purple dyed clothing. He thought it was ridiculous, but now, he knew she had a reason.

"I… I'm _so_ sorry," Matt apologized.

Ripley shook her head as she told him, "N-no, it's on me. I never told anyone. Not until now."

All the times Matt begged or pestered her to tell him what bothered her. He never knew how difficult it really was. Knowing the reasons why she kept it a secret for so long, Matt processed what she told him.

"I never meant to keep it from you," Ripley frowned as she sat with him. She wanted for the longest time to tell him what happened to his counterpart, but she never knew when to bring it up. Not without explaining _how_ she knew what happened.

Matt comforted her, telling her he understood her reasons for keeping it a secret. He wouldn't know how to handle it if she told him then.

"So, I was an actor?" Matt asked her.

She nodded.

"What was I like?" Matt wanted to know more about him.

Ripley shrugged as she stated that she didn't know him as well, but from the interviews he gave, he seemed like a genuinely nice man with a warm heart.

"He… was like you… I guess… but he _was_ an actor," Ripley didn't know how to describe him. She didn't know him like she did _this_ Matt.

Remembering the first day he met her, Matt revealed, "That's why you looked at me funny."

Nodding, Ripley told him that she never expected him to enter her shop. That's why she looked behind him, to see if anyone was behind him.

"And the fish fingers and custard?" Matt asked how she knew.

Ripley replied, "Something he did."

Sitting with her, arm around her, Matt blinked as he tried to understand the revelation.

"What about Karen and Arthur?" Matt asked.

Ripley replied, "I didn't know them either. Just seen them in interviews, too."

She didn't know them either, only what she seen in interviews, but they seemed like good people, too.

"That's why you looked at them funny, too," Matt remembered.

Nodding, Ripley admitted she didn't think she'd meet them here either.

"W-what happened to them?" Matt wanted to know what became of the actors. Ripley didn't know exactly, but she knew they were dead, too.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Ripley apologized profusely.

Matt held her as he calmed her.

No tears came from her eyes, she didn't like to cry. She hated it!

"Ripley, what happened?" Matt wanted to know what went on in the background of all this. Ripley uttered one word, "War."

Realizing talking about this stressed her out, Matt encouraged her to give pause. She stopped talking about the entire thing, giving her time to sit quietly and pick at her food as Matt tried to eat his.

When they finished, they cleaned up, before going back to work. At the end of the day, Matt hung around the shop, and Ripley told him that she knew everything the Librarian talked about.

"He must've talked about the other actors," Ripley frowned as the Librarian talked about the "Time Lords" and how they died.

With the Librarian's fascination with humans, it must've been them. He probably knew everything about the Doctor as a concept just from writing their books.

"So, who is he, this Doctor?" Matt wanted to know.

Ripley shrugged as she told him, "Just some alien who liked humans. It was a show. Every once a while, someone new takes the former's place as a stand-in for the Doctor and after a while they're replaced for another and so forth."

The Doctor didn't have a "permanent" face. Time to time, the actors leave and others take their places, it was common for everyone else to treat them as the same character, just different appearance. Occasionally, they'll poke jokes at the change in appearances.

"He was the Doctor. He helped people. Aliens, humans, didn't matter. That's what he did. That's what _you_ do," Ripley summed.

Remembering the old man, she realized.

The old man she met when she went to look for a present for Matt, he told her several times, that he's the Doctor. Because he _was_ the Doctor!

She's unable to think about it more when Matt asked her more questions.

"And the Time Lords?" Matt asked about them.

She told him, "They were aliens, too. Same as him."

The draw, the Doctor looked _physically_ human, but really was an alien with fascination for humans. So were the Time Lords, but as Ripley tried remembering, outside the Librarian, she never heard the Time Lords again. She assumed it was just something made up on the show.

Matt wanted to know more and Ripley tried to answer, but a lot of it's wedged in the door with the other stuff she hasn't able to tell him, yet.

Towards the end, Matt asked her, "What about them, the _Drekker_ and _Sabbek_?"

Ripley explained that they never showed up in the show, so she assumed they never existed, until everything went to hell and she received a crash course on their existence.

"One of them's mam, she was a Matriarch, so there's an alliance between her flock and them. They took the few they didn't, the _Drekker_ pillaged the ill and lame, especially in the hospitals," Ripley grimly recalled what happened when the _Drekker_ came.

Outnumbering the staff and patients, they descended on the patients and killed them all, their doctors, and nurses too, for getting in their way.

Other than that, she didn't know where they'd come from. Even Victor didn't know either, he tried finding out for himself more than once. The only connection, the Matriarch. Given how well they responded to questions and the like, there's no answers there.

Seeing Ripley having trouble talking about the other parts of her story. Matt pulled her attention away.

"So, was there a TARDIS?" Matt's curious.

Ripley nodded, she told him that it wasn't grey, it was blue. Different layout, but still similar enough. It also was a police box, but it wasn't always one.

"Supposedly, it has the ability to change forms, but the police box became iconic and it stuck," Ripley shrugged.

She didn't know if their TARDIS possessed the capabilities or if it's just something made up to keep costs low on the show that in turn made it iconic.

"Maybe it was fate," Matt brought up the idea that maybe, they were fated to meet.

Down on his luck, he came into her shop looking for work. Bought the TARDIS with her. And then he met Karen and Arthur. Almost like destiny that the four met each other.

"Maybe," Ripley blinked.

It'd make sense that the TARDIS would've made it's way back to her. Although it probably wanted to come back in another way other than being sold to them for a measly pound.

Matt spoke to her more and had answers to much of the questions that bothered him.

The Librarian knew everything that happened to her and when she didn't die as he thought, it sent him in a fury. Her book's incomplete now, unfinished, and he only wanted to know her name because it changed in his book. He's changed it and planned to finally finish it one day.

"Your name's not Ripley?" Matt watched her as she stretched out her feet over the floor.

Ripley shook her head.

"What's it?" Matt wanted to know it.

Ripley told him, "I rather not tell you. Not yet."

Victor thought she was dead. Far as he's concerned, she's bones and brittle. Ripley did not want him to think otherwise. Though she trusts Matt, Karen, and Arthur, unfortunately, she couldn't risk them getting involved in her and Victor's twisted Game. So, they'll only know her as Ripley, for now.

"So then, where'd you get that from?" Matt wanted to know, at least where she gotten her alias from.

Ripley told him that she found documents from the former owner of the shop and his last name happened to been Ripley. So, Ripley "borrowed" it and according to her, she's familiar with a character from another media that went by Ripley, too, and how similar the two were. In a way, it's meaningful to her.

Something else bothered Matt and he asked her about her lack of reflection in the mirror back in the library.

It showed them as actors, but since Ripley came from that universe, it would've showed her counterpart from _this_ universe. It didn't.

"I… rather not talk about that, not yet," Ripley uneasily said to him.

She had the answer, but that was much more personal.  
Matt left it at that.

"Ripley, you knew I'd listen to you," Matt reminded her she could've told him this sooner.

Nodding, Ripley told him that she would've but he had everything going on, she didn't want to add to it. When it calmed down, she got cold feet, and relented.

Sighing, Ripley picked at the crumbs left as Matt comforted her with, "Without you, we wouldn't known any better. The TARDIS would've been scrapped. We wouldn't have met you."

Despite what happened, there was a silver lining. They met each other and obtained the TARDIS.

Ripley couldn't deny that.

"When the AID kidnapped me, he brought every ugly thing to the surface and made it even worse," Ripley told him what happened when she was in the Outworld. She wasn't surprised when it lost control of her Outworld. The heightened negative emotions strongly impacted it to the point the AID couldn't control it. That's why it went to Matt and Mallory for help.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Ripley watched as Matt stacked boxes of books near the backroom door. He stopped and turned his head slightly. "Ripley, I'm thoroughly disappointed in you…" he softly scorned her, trailing.

Ripley watched him turn around and walk towards her, wrapping his arms around her. He finished his sentence as he hugged her, "…to think I'd be angry!"

He assured her he wasn't angry with her for withholding the information. At first, he _was_ frustrated with her, but now, he understood _exactly_ how Ripley felt. All those times he'd gotten upset with her, when she wasn't having any easier time, he said if there's anyone who needed to apologize, it's him.

"Ripley, the fact you're standing here, talking to me, it's all that matters," he released his grip on her as he looked her in the eyes.

Thanking him, Ripley asked him not to repeat anything to anyone. Matt crossed his heart as he promised.

Helping him finish, Ripley heard Matt's mobile going off and he answered while she pushed the boxes against the wall. When he finished, he told Ripley that some familiar bands she knows planned to play at the Windsor Marketplace.

Jenna found out and wanted to let him know so they'd plan to go on the specific days they're there.

"Nah, you two have fun," Ripley knew he tried to ask her to come. She's okay by herself for four weeks while everything around her shut down. Matt frowned as he asked if it's because of the incident, she's reluctant to go outside.

Ripley admitted that after the incident, she never wanted to leave her flat. However, when she met Matt and the others, she ended up going outside a lot, and started pulling away from it because of Dr. Almar dredging up constant reminders.

"You don't have to live like this," Matt reminded her that she didn't _have_ to be afraid of going outside, anymore. He pointed out that she didn't have issues going into the TARDIS when they went on adventures, but she told him that it was different.

"What about _Samhain_?" Matt recalled she was the only one who didn't go to the party and spent it alone.

Ripley explained that she wanted to make an offering to Jamie and Mercy, something of a custom she picked up from her time hanging around culture festivals back home. While the custom dictated Ripley should've eaten the sugar skulls to remember the happier times, she didn't like any sweets after what happened.

Her sense of taste and smell, impeded by the electrical shock to the back of her head, like a bat, it became dull and muddled. After the AID performed the surgery on her, it's slowly turning around, but even then, she didn't like anyone's sweets but Mercy's.

"So, that's why it smelled like cookies," Matt recalled the waft of sugar cookies that besieged him and Arthur. He never knew where it came from and assumed it was a candle's scent.

He came back to the subject at hand and pointed out that she made efforts to come to Thanksgiving, but Ripley said that she didn't think that his mum would've let her stay. She only meant to drop off the bottle and leave, not stay and talk to his family.

"Still, you stepped outside more than once," Matt gestured towards her. "You can do it again."

He wanted her to come outside more, join him and the others in their shenanigans, not stay in a shop for hours on end and only go on adventures in the TARDIS. He didn't want her to feel like she got in the way of things, he empathized that they _wanted_ her to come with them, to have _fun_ with them, and they didn't mind her coming with them.

"I'm tired… I'm tired of being afraid," Ripley wearily sighed.

She wanted her life back, but the fears weighed her down. Afraid Victor would've found her and finish what he started plagued her daily. She's afraid that he'll set his eyes on Matt and the others because of the TARDIS. The very idea of him taking the TARDIS frightened her, as she didn't know what he'd do with it.

Quietly, Matt told her, "You don't have to be afraid."

Unfortunately, it's easier said than done for Ripley.

Matt asked her if she's seen him and anyone else here and she told him she didn't, but she's wearied all the same. She didn't want the risk of catching a glimpse of a familiar face.

"Ripley, you're letting him win by hiding here," Matt told her the truth.

She's too afraid of the what ifs instead of the what is.

"Maybe so, but … he'll know I'm alive if he catches me out there," Ripley couldn't overlook the chances that Victor would've known something's wrong.

Something about him unsettled her and it wasn't just his sadistic nature and his smile, like he would've figured something was wrong, when someone who wasn't born in the parallel universe suddenly existed with no known connections.

"Ripley," Matt held her as he confided in her. "You're not alone, you know this."

Ripley frowned as she looked down to her feet. "I know," she could only say.

The subjects changed when Ripley begged Matt to listen to her when she told him this.

"Please. Don't go after him. You won't win. You'll never win. He'll kill you. He'll kill all of you. I… I can't lose… I can't lose any of you, again!"

After losing Jamie and Mercy to Victor, Ripley didn't want the same to happen to Matt, Karen, and Arthur. She begged him to promise her, he won't ever use the TARDIS to try to find him. She warned that he's protected and if Matt harmed him, his world and everything attached's at stake!

Hearing her pleas, the pit that formed in his stomach went away, and a morose feeling took it's place. Matt saw how frightened she was about the prospect of him encountering Victor.

She worried if Victor did, he would've killed this Matt, too. Sonic Screwdriver or not, it won't stop a behemoth like Victor from ripping his own jaw off.

"Ripley, I promise, I won't," Matt made a promise with her that he wouldn't go after Victor. That he wouldn't try to attack him if he ever encountered him.

Thanking him, the two finished the remaining stock and it's rather late in the evening, Ripley started closing down the shop, and Matt helped her.

Standing by the doorway with him, Ripley thanked him for listening to her. He smiled as he gently poked her on the nose, saying, "It's what a mate's for, right?"

It caused a small smile to appear on Ripley's face and it made Matt happy that she's able to get it off her chest. Like weights, it suffocated her, but after extensively talking about it, even if it's just the few parts that pertained to Matt, Ripley felt happier than she did before.

"Goodnight," Ripley bid him farewell.

Matt smiled as he returned with, "See you tomorrow!"

Ripley watched him walk towards his beetle and entered it. Watching him leave, Ripley reentered the shop, locked the door, and walked upstairs.

She sat around her kitchen table, hands under her head. She couldn't even believe it herself, but here she was, she told Matt what happened. How he died, who killed him, and the reasonings behind her behavior. Karen and Arthur's parts needed to saying and Ripley planned to tell them another time.

She needed to tell them all about the war that besieged her world.

For now, she wanted to relax.

Yet, on her mind, she worried about seeing Victor again. Once he knew she was still alive, no doubt he would've tried to kill her again, but this time, make sure he's thorough. He won't leave a stone unturned and kill Matt and the others as he'd correctly deduce, they'd know the truth.

Ripley couldn't deny it, it was coming, one way or another, they'll meet again. It was only a matter of _when_.

Much as she wanted to kill him for the pain he put her through, she knew she couldn't do it, not without catching hell from his brothers in arms. If she did it while he's still under their coat, they're never going to stop hunting her until she's actually dead.

"I'll kill him," she promised Jamie and Mercy. "I'll find a way."

One day, she'll find a way to kill Victor for what he done to them. Poetic in every way shape and form, Ripley planned to kill him with his own gun. She meant every word of it in the Outworld. The fourth bullet in the P911 Luger has a name on it and it's Victor's.

Readying for bed, Ripley sprawled out on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

When the time comes for Karen and Arthur, she'll be better prepared.

Afterwards, it'll be easier to tell them about the Colour War.

THE END


	149. Winsdor Food Festival Pt 1

Today began the start of the food festival going on at the Windsor Marketplace.

Greater London closed as everyone ventured to attend the Annual Windsor Food Festival with competitions ranging from baked goods, pot roasts, and other popular foods starting.

Today's cakes and there's plenty of competitors for the competition.

Ranging from grannies to professional chefs, the competition's fierce and they're doing it by three rounds. The first known round involved carrots and the last two only revealed during the competition.

The first band playing tonight, a whopper of a surprise, Genesis reunited for the Food Festival. Playing their hits, they'll perform from 7 PM to 9 PM, starting shortly after the end of the first day of the food competition.

Roads around the London areas became eerily empty. Hardly anyone outside or anywhere in the city. There's still patrolmen going around the areas, keeping eye on stragglers, but other than that, it's quiet.

West of Bleaker Street, the Odds & Ends closed due to the festival. With no customer, Ripley saw fit to spend the day cleaning up her flat. She cleaned it top to bottom, moved things around, threw things out, and finished in record time.

With the rubbish thrown out, Ripley cleaned up the shop and found the flooring needed waxing and that took time. Doing areas, Ripley carefully waxed them and as she finished, she heard a noise coming the backroom.

Putting the waxer against her counter, Ripley cautiously went over to the door and held up her cane. With her free hand, she opened it and nearly lashed as a woman appeared out of nowhere!  
"Geez!" Ripley lowered the cane as she recognized who it was.

Jodie apologized and Ripley groaned. "Could you not give me a heart attack, I think I can muster twenty more years," Ripley chides Jodie for giving her a scare.

"Sorry!" Jodie gleamed a smile. "Is it today?"

Ripley looked at her funny and dryly asked, "My heart attack?"

Jodie shook her head. She explained to Ripley, "The _Festival_ , Matt's talked about it so much I thought I almost missed it!"

Sighing, Ripley told her that it just started today and it made Jodie _happy_. Blinking, Ripley asked her what's gotten into her and Jodie said she wanted to go to it.

"Why?" Ripley didn't understand the fuss about the festival.

Jodie told her that Matt made it sound fun and she's bored of sitting in the backroom. Worse, sitting in the backroom for _four_ weeks!

Shaking her head, Ripley informed Jodie that it's not like the theme park and Jodie insisted that she knew the differences between the two.

"I don't understand why people are going ga-ga over a festival," Ripley shrugged her stout shoulders as she didn't understand Jodie's excitement. Granted, even when Ripley lived in the other universe, she wasn't much of a fan for festivals.

The cultural festivals, notwithstanding, since they were at the school and required attendance from her and the other students.

Jodie pouted as she said she never got to visit the Windsor Food Festival and she really wanted to.

Ripley pointed behind and told Jodie that if she wanted, she's welcomed, but only if she doesn't cause any trouble and come back before dark. Most of all, don't get Matt riled up and cause undue embarrassment.

"Why're you stuck in here, anyway?" Jodie crossed her exposed arms, they're pale and thin. "Matt said that nobody's coming for a couple of weeks."

Taking a deep breath, Ripley told Jodie that she's well aware that there's no customers and no place opened, but she didn't care. She wanted to stay back at her own volition. Jodie furrowed her brow as she didn't understand Ripley's reasoning.

If it were her, she'd run down the block, warp speed, taking swift turns, just to get to the Festival.

"If you want to go, you have my wholehearted permission," Ripley offered Jodie the opportunity to go to the Festival, evidently that's what the endgame for her, anyway.

Jodie ran a hand through her short blonde hair as she considered the opportunity before saying, "Well, what if I get abducted, again?"

Ripley flatly told Jodie as she went to continue waxing the floors, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. I hear there's wine tasting down there."  
People would've become too drunk to care about a disjointed police box masquerading as a social worker. Instead, the only thing Jodie would've needed to worry about were drunk men hitting on her.

Jodie pouted as Ripley waxed the floors around the shop.

She's well aware of Ripley's issues, but she didn't understand the solitary lifestyle she kept when no one's at her shop. "But Matt and the others are there," Jodie tried to appeal to Ripley.

Waxing part of the floor near her counter, Ripley didn't respond to her appeal. She's said her piece multiple times. She didn't want to go and that's that. As much as she appreciated the others looking out for her, she wished they didn't so much.

Given what she revealed to Matt, she's weary of being around large crowds of people.

Finishing around the counter, Ripley went to wax near the boxes when the waxer turned off. She continuously pushed on the power button, but it wouldn't turn on. Looking over to the wall, the power cord's plugged in, and she turned her head to see Jodie standing in front of her.

"Jodie, turn it back on," Ripley commanded her.

Jodie shook her head.

"Jodie, these floors need waxing and if you're not going to help me, then I suppose in blunt fashion fitting, I must tell you. Wax off," Ripley sternly told her.

She wanted to finish, but Jodie prevented the waxer from turning on. Jodie's insistent she listen to her and Ripley crossed her arms.

Sheepishly, Jodie responded that she could've had fun at the festival rather than staying at the shop for four weeks of willful solitary confinement.

Ripley tried to stifle the laugh that came from the shallow part of her lungs, but it came out hoarse and she writhed in pain as she held her chest.

Victor didn't just take her friends; he took her laugh with him. So much laughing he made her do, as purples laugh day and night, it tore her up internally to the point she's fortunate she's still able to talk at all. The AID might've performed surgery, but these scars remained permanent. It must've only kept her from further injuring herself from laughing the wrong way. If the AID performed full surgery, it would've taken her longer to recover.

Jodie held out her hands as Ripley coughed roughly before lowering her hand from her chest.

Recovering, Ripley shrugged as her voice's temporary rough from the laughter.

"I know they worry about me," Ripley rubbed her mouth with the sleeve of her dark grey jacket. Lowering her hand, Ripley concluded with. "I appreciate it, I do. I just don't feel like going."

Jodie went around the shop as she went through a list of all the times Ripley didn't go anywhere "fun" despite offers from Matt and the others. All those times Ripley could've had fun with them, she wouldn't do it out of self-imposed reasonings.

"Jodie, nobody needs to hear me sing," Ripley argued that the one time they offered her to come with them to a karaoke bar, she was doing the world a favor. "If I can't cough without feeling like I'm dying, what do you think's gonna happen when I try to sing?"

Groaning, Jodie went towards her and grabbed her hands.

"How're you suppose to recover when you're cooped up here day in and day out?" Jodie yelled at her. "You should be out there, in the open air, having fun, if not with them, you should have your own fun!"

Jodie argued that Ripley wasn't recovering sitting around a small shop for four weeks. It's detrimental for her health. If she wants to recover, she'd have to go outside, breathe fresh air, mingle with people, and enjoy herself.

Ripley countered that she did recover, she's not hobbling around anymore. Jodie scoffed as she pointed out, "Oh sure, but how're you supposed to break it in if you're not walking around Windsor Marketplace for a couple of hours?"

Crossing her arms, Ripley continued to argue that her knee's fine.

"Sure it is, until inactivity undos everything that the good doctor did for you!" Jodie huffed as she countered Ripley's previous argument.

Arguing, the women continued, until Ripley's mobile gone off and she went to check. Matt asked if she's alright, wanting to check in on her. She sent him a quick text, telling him she's fine and if he's having fun at the festival. He replied that he is and Jenna won a giraffe from a stall.

Noticing Jodie looking over her mobile, Ripley lowered it as she turned her head. Jodie recoiled as she remarked that it's worse than she thought.

"I'll do exercises up in my flat," Ripley made the claim that she won't let the AID's work go to waste. She'll exercise her legs in the comfort of her flat, there's plenty of workout routines that strength leg muscles. Most of which she could without having to deal with people and gym memberships that're impossible to cancel.

"Don't you see?" Jodie gestured. "You _need_ to go out. What happened to the momentum?"

She brought up that Ripley went out after Mallory went to her for help. Going to Thanksgiving. The Christmas party. Matt's birthday!

Ripley quickly answered, "Mallory's a different story. I never meant to stay for dinner. _You_ forced me to go to the party. It was his birthday."

Mallory couldn't be trusted on her own and while Ripley didn't even want to go with her, she wanted to make sure the woman left and didn't try to steal something important on the way out. Ripley didn't expect Matt's mother to offer her a chair at the family table, she only expected to drop off the bottle and leave, she didn't want to sound rude so she accepted the offer. For the Christmas party, she gotten cold feet and din't want to go to the part, but she didn't want to forget the presents so she wanted to leave them for the others to find. Until Jodie didn't like the idea and sent her on a goose chase. Of course, it was Matt's birthday, she only went because of the obligations put forth with him as the birthday boy.

"Difficult. Difficult. Difficult," Jodie tsks as Ripley shook her had.

Ripley brought up, "Okay, here's one. Why're you always picking on Matt?"

Jodie seemed to pick on Matt whenever there's a chance. Especially, when they're staying in different rooms and she simply materializes in Ripley's temporary room. At the expense of poor Matt becoming flummoxed.

"That's dirty, even for you," Ripley snorted.

Chewing on her slightly pink lips, Jodie motioned as she sheepishly replied that she only takes him where he wants to go.

Shaking her head, Ripley poked a hole through the statement, saying, "I don't think he means to come into my hotel room, especially when he's already got a girlfriend. So please, stop doing that, unless it's an emergency, I don't think he needs to see me in a bath towel."

Ripley poked her as she empathized that Matt didn't deserve the embarrassment every time Jodie got cheeky and she didn't want to have to have another awkward talk with him because the next time had him walk out and she's in her bath towel, almost ready to take it off.

"I can't help it," Jodie argues.

Ripley leaned forward as she poked Jodie, "Then _help_ it."

Sighing, Ripley rubbed her eyes as she muttered that she's arguing with a time machine and that's just the tamest thing that'd ever happened to her.

Bluntly, Ripley told Jodie she wasn't coming and that's that. Jodie's allowed to go on her own and have fun, but for Ripley, she just doesn't see the point in going.

Unplugging the waxer, Ripley sighed as she realized that she'll have to wax the floors another time. She'll need to get another thing of wax from the backroom, anyway.

Her back turned from Jodie, Ripley expected her to finally get the hint and leave for the festival. It's quite impressive that a time machine is passionate about this sort, but Ripley's stubborn.

Stubbornness born from her early life, Ripley butted heads with Jamie and Mercy more than once. It's just something she's known for.

Fixing up the boxes of records, Ripley heard movement and felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she froze in her spot as her dark eyes darted around.

She wasn't in her shop anymore.

The sounds of people chattering nearly deafened her as she heard clamoring coming from stalls in the distance. Strong smells of food wafted in front of Ripley's nose as she smelled the grills filled with every food imaginable. There's people walking around with kabobs taller than their arms going towards the souvenir stalls filled with knickknacks and other goods. Children running with giant cones of cotton candy with their parents trying to catch up, overburden with bags filled with items bought from the stalls lining the marketplace.

"Oh, good, we haven't missed it!" Jodie's pleased they haven't missed the concert, but Ripley's not happy with her.

Demanding her to return them to the shop, Ripley watched as Jodie shook her head as she stated, "Sorry, I need to refill my cells!"

Dumbfounded, Ripley shrugged as she stated that she'll just take a cab back, then.

Jodie had another idea.

"Can't get a cab without this!" Jodie held up Ripley's wallet.

Ripley immediately went through the pockets of her dark grey jacket and grimaced, Jodie picked her wallet.

Without the CSS, Ripley couldn't dupe the cabby to take her back.

"Jodie, give it back, right this minute and I promise you, I won't chain lock you and throw away the key," Ripley pointed at Jodie as she made her threat.

She watched as Jodie turned and fled into the crowd, leaving Ripley standing with a look on her face. She tried to understand what just happened and when she did, she realized, "I just been robbed by a _bloody_ time machine!"

Ripley took off after Jodie, she tried to catch up to the time machine posing as her former social worker.


	150. Winsdor Food Festival Pt 2 (Final)

Ripley hurried through the crowds of people, avoiding them as she tried to catch up to Jodie. She must've counted thousands of people as she attempted to find the wayward TARDIS. In the sea of people, she scanned, but no face the same, and she scowled as she became frustrated.

"You know, I think I have a box of chains," Ripley muttered angrily under her breathe as she decided that once she corrals Jodie and brings her back to the shop, she's gonna lock her up in the only way she knew how.

It's the first for everything, but the fact that a time machine stole Ripley's wallet in a bid to force her hand, not something she expected.

"Where the bloody hell did that walking tin can disappear?" Ripley cursed as she scanned the area as she stopped near the food stalls. She didn't see Jodie, but with everyone walking by her, it was hard for her to see for certain.

Groaning, Ripley continued to search for the mischievous TARDIS that eluded her in the crowds of thousands.

In her search, Ripley witnessed people attempting a food challenge where they must consume their weight in fish and chips within thirty minutes or less. Tartar sauce and all. Jodie wasn't among the contestants and Ripley moved on.

Music played over the speakers, but Ripley didn't recognize the artists playing, they're not familiar to her, so she ignored them as she passed merchant stalls.

"If I'm a cheeky smarmy bully of a time machine, where'd I go?" Ripley mumbled under her breathe as she searched for clues on where Jodie might've went after stealing her wallet and disappearing into the crowd.

Jodie stated she needed to refill her cells and considering there are no petrol stations in a pedestrian only marketplace, she's not there, and she certainly won't leave the festival this early on.

"What do time machines eat?" Ripley concluded that Jodie went to find something to eat and if she's not eating petrol, then she's probably chowing down on whatever she gotten her hands on.

Ripley scoured the food stalls, looking at the tables nearby, there are too many people crowding them; she couldn't look at them properly. She eavesdropped on the conversations as she searched for Jodie.

So far, it's all about the food, the competitions, the merchant stalls, Genesis, nothing that particularly screamed "time machine here!"

Dark eyes scanned the crowds of people as Ripley kept looking for Jodie; she frowned, when she didn't see the TARDIS frolicking like a child through a wheat field.

Ripley had the mind to climb the highest point and spot Jodie that way, but her efforts paused when she spotted familiar faces coming her way.

It's Matt and Jenna, they're strolling, arms linked. Matt wore a brown top hat and on his wrist, tied a red balloon. Jenna wore a feathery green cap with a white plum in the back and on her wrist, tied a blue balloon.

Thinking quickly, Ripley ducked into the back area of a stall and hid while the two strolled past. None of them saw her.

Watching them walk through a crowd from the corner, Ripley waited until they disappeared before she exited her hiding spot and went the opposite direction.

Checking her watch, Ripley's searched for Jodie for almost an hour, and she hadn't found her, yet.

Continuing to check the food stalls, Ripley didn't have any luck.

It started worrying Ripley that something must've happened to Jodie.

While she's still angry at Jodie for forcing her hand and stealing her wallet, she couldn't forgo her concerns.

Walking around the corner, Ripley spotted in the distance Arthur and Karen, they're sitting at one of the tables, with trays worth of food. Karen wore a Viking helmet while Arthur wore a deerstalker cap, tied to their wrists, green and yellow balloons.

Ripley hid behind a tall man as she tried to find a corner to turn. She turned her head at the same time as Arthur and briefly, they saw each other. The moment he turned his head, Ripley ducked as she hurried through the opening between stalls, coming out the other side.

As she searched, Ripley received a text message from Matt, asking how everything's going at the shop. Embellishing, Ripley replied that it's going well, she's almost done waxing the floors. She'll probably work on the boxes next. Asking how he's liking the festival so far, Ripley learned he's having a blast, Jenna, too. He's had four types of cakes and working them off as he walked around the marketplace.

Without thinking, Ripley asked him where he got his top hat, only realizing her error when she sent the text. Unable to take it back, she watched as Matt asked her in his text, "How did you know?"

Cursing, Ripley quickly texted back, "I'm the Boss. I know you. Stay out of trouble."

Lowering her mobile, Ripley grimaced. The last thing she needs is an audience. "Okay, she's somewhere around here. He hadn't texted me about her, so she's keeping out of his sight," Ripley mutters under her breathe.

Matt didn't indicate he witnessed Jodie, so, that'd mean she's actively avoiding him too, presumably because she knows Ripley would've been mad with her.

The last thing Ripley wanted an awkward conversation between Jodie, Jenna, and Matt.

"If she's not eating, what does a time machine do for fun?" Ripley tried to think like a time machine. Not something someone would'v expected, but these days of hers became stranger and stranger, it's better if she went along with it.

Pondering, Ripley turned around, and jumped. In front of her, a familiar face.

"Winston Churchill, Arthur!" Ripley held her chest. "Between you and her, I'll be lucky to make forty!"

Arthur apologized as he tilted his head at her. He asks, "Ripley, what're you doing here, didn't you say you weren't coming?"

He told her that he thought he saw her and while he thought he imagined it, he needed to use the loo. On his way, he noticed her hiding away, and wanted to know what she was doing here.

Gritting her teeth, Ripley admitted that she didn't come here by her own volition. Rather, she was forcibly dragged here against her will, and now she's in a precarious situation that needs delicate consideration.

Confused, Arthur asked about what happened, and bluntly, Ripley told him, "She kidnapped me. Minding my own business, mind you, and she gets it into her head that she can force me to come here!"

She tells Arthur that Jodie kidnapped her and now has her wallet. Which she desperately needed, as Jodie wouldn't simply go back to the shop with her, and intended to keep Ripley at the festival in a forced attempt to change Ripley's mind.

"I'm sorry; you're telling me the TARDIS _kidnapped_ you?" Arthur furrowed his brow as he pointed at Ripley. "And her name's _Jodie_?"

Ripley shrugged her shoulders as she tells him, "Well, I didn't exactly take a wrong turn getting here, but yeah, that's the gist of it. And yes, it has a name, and when I'm done with it, it's going to need more than a paint job!"

Arthur asked if Matt knew and Ripley told him she didn't want anyone to know she was here and she wanted to find Jodie, go home, and pretend she didn't have her pockets picked by a machine.

"Well, what about Karen?" Arthur suggested that Karen help with finding Jodie.

Ripley grimaced as she told him that she didn't want _anyone_ to know she was ever here. She made quite a fuss about not coming and the last thing she wanted, to look like a hypocrite, despite the circumstances that brought her to the festival. Also, she didn't want to intrude on anything going on.

"Listen, she's probably hiding out among the crowd. Do me a favor, keep your eyes peeled, and if you manage to spot her, text me. You're a writer now, make up something that doesn't make any lick of sense to her," Ripley begged him to help her find Jodie.

Telling him what Jodie looked like, Ripley saw the look on Arthur's face. He gestured as he suggested, "I'm sure if you explain your situation, everyone would've been willing to help."

Ripley held her chest as she heaved from the laugh that rose from her lungs. Recovering, Ripley stated that she wanted to keep exposure minimal if possible. Matt's with Jenna and she didn't want any awkward conversations.

"Besides, she's hiding from you all, anyhow," Ripley gritted her teeth as she peered around.

Arthur blinked as he responded, "Why?"

Ripley replied, "I explicitly told her I didn't want her causing troubles."

Jodie apparently took Ripley's discretion to heart and now wistfully hiding among the crowds. She's avoiding them because Ripley explicitly told her _not_ to interfere with the others. Which meant that Jodie's avoiding them, too, and if they're all looking for her, then they'll never find her.

"Well, what what's the plan, then?" Arthur blinked as Ripley paced around, her arms crossed as she pondered.

She stopped and turned her head, her hair flowing over her shoulder. Replying, Ripley told Arthur to follow the plan, and she'll take care of the rest. Keep Karen from knowing and keep an eye out for Jodie.

"She's probably trying to win a prize or something," Ripley frowned as she resumed pacing.

Arthur suggested that Jodie might've gone back to the shop, but Ripley didn't believe she did, she's keen on staying for the festival, and she'll be damned to go back so soon, much less, dragged back by the irate Ripley, kicking and screaming.

Arthur agreed to Ripley's plan, even though he believed that she should've reached out to the others.

"Thank you, Arthur," Ripley thanked him as she passed him, going through in between the opposite stands, and coming out from the other side.

She merged with the crowd as she continued to search for Jodie.

The skies above started turning a shade red as the sun slowly started going down, Ripley's search for Jodie turned up with nothing, and the crowd slowly thinned. People took to the centre with the music equipment sprawling out on the stage as the band readied to play.

Scanning the crowd, Ripley noticed a woman with her back turned, she had short blonde hair, the characteristics of Jodie, and came up behind her. "Excuse me?" Ripley called to her and she turned her head.

Looked like Jodie from the back, but she wasn't Jodie.

Ripley apologized and moved away from the confused woman as she left to look elsewhere.

It's dark out and the lanterns lit the marketplace and allowed goers to see easily as they took their spots, Genesis started playing.

It's music Ripley's never heard from them before, presumably, made after the point the band dynamic didn't change like it did in her universe.

Ripley ended up going near the tables laid out for the stalls and sat down, hand under her chin, listening to the music. Instead of bringing her joy, being it's a band she's quite familiar with, it brought her sorrow.

Suppose they took her joy for the music, too, because as much as she wanted to hear the music that she grew up courtesy of the real Jodie and her penchant for searching for old stuff, as said, it didn't her joy.

She heard a woman coughing and looked up to see TARDIS Jodie standing before her, holding out Ripley's wallet, and a look on her face.

"So, you finally decided to show up?" Ripley dryly said as she took her wallet back, Jodie sitting down across from her. "Caused any trouble?"

Shaking her head, Jodie replied she didn't. Quite contrary.

Jodie said she talked to Arthur, made sure he knew that she's turning herself over to Ripley. She made sure Karen didn't see them. Matt and Jenna didn't see her, though she saw them.

"Well, what do you want from me?" Ripley asked her what she wanted.

Jodie sighed, "I want to go back to the shop."

It's a stark change. Jodie absolutely wanted to come to the festival, but now, she didn't even want to stay for the show. She wanted to go back to the shop.

Ripley caught on and asked her what was wrong, which Jodie responded that all the festival did, dredge up some memories, and not the good kinds.

"I didn't know that your like even had the capabilities for memories," Ripley remarked that she's learning more about the TARDIS as she talked with her. She's well aware by now, that Jodie's got a bit of personality, but she never thought that Jodie could've had memories, especially bad ones. However, it's a given, since she's having a conversation with Jodie.

"Yeah, our own little black boxes," Jodie referred to her memories as such. "I had so much fun with the theme park. Somehow I'm not having any fun here."

Despite Jodie wanting to have fun at the Windsor Food Festival, she found that, she wasn't actually having any fun, and she's sure she would've. Instead, she's only reminded of things from bygones, not the kind she wanted to remember.

"What does a time machine remember with their little black boxes?" Ripley asked her.

Jodie shrugged as she replied she didn't want to talk about it and Ripley had her share, so she let her have her secrets.

"Did you see Matt's new hat?" Ripley tried to draw attention to something light hearted, give Jodie some breathing room.

Jodie smiled as she said she did and she wondered if he'll wear it around the shop. Ripley replied she expected him to buy one from her and wear it, but Jodie told her he won it.

"Oh and, he won you something," Jodie admitted to Ripley that she spied on Matt and Jenna, keeping an eye on them. Ripley did tell her to watch them. So, she did. "He won you a hat too; he didn't know what you wanted. He settled on a bowler hat, black trim."

Matt, thinking of Ripley, wanted to win her something.

Sighing, Ripley asked if there's a way to pay him back for the future gift.

Jodie mused that he tried winning a badger plushie, but missed the target.

"Stall still open?" Ripley asked her.

She nods.

Standing up and shoving the wallet back into her pocket, Ripley gestured for Jodie to come with her. "Let's get him that plushie, then?"

Jodie showed her the stall Matt tried to win the plushie and paid for the three chances. She needed 300 points to obtained "Jerry the Oxford Badger" and she held the water pistol in her hands. In her stance, she took aim, firing water into the holes across from her. Water balloons filled and exploded, spilling water into the reservoir below.

She won Jerry with the ease of unintended muscle memory.

With her prize, she gave it to Jodie so she could "pass it along" to Matt as she opted to do.

"Aren't you going to stay and listen to the band?" Ripley watched as Jodie's interest in the festival waned and she shook her head. Ripley asked if she knew the band and she didn't, at least she didn't tell her willingly.

"Well, we got him his badger, suppose that's fair, innit?" Ripley asked Jodie's opinion on the badger and she nodded.

Noticing the look on Jodie's face, Ripley asked her, "I suppose you want something too?"

Watching as her eyes lit up, Ripley's forced to follow Jodie as she took her to the stall that she saw the one thing she wanted from the festival. She didn't have any money and knew stealing's wrong, so she refrained from going towards it.

It's a stall with a lot of prizes and Jodie pointed out the one she wanted.

Ripley's dark eyes followed until she noticed the item Jodie wanted.

"You want that?" Ripley made sure that it's the one.

Jodie nodded, her hair bobbing up and down.

Ripley stepped up to the counter and paid the money. It's not like the previous stall. Instead, its glass bottles stacked up in a triangle fashion. The goal, knock them all down. Ripley's well aware of these games, they usually glue the bottles so they don't easily topple over, and they're not glass, so they won't shatter easily. The balls aren't hard or heavy. They're not hollow plastic. Instead, they're partially deflated thin rubber balls parents bought for their kids at the grocery store to facilitate good behaviour or a bribe.

It's obvious that the odds' stacked against Ripley, but she made a promise she planned to keep.

Holding the first ball with her right hand, Ripley decided to try her right hand out after the AID performed surgery on her. Matt chided her more than once, but she wasn't leaving without winning.

Devising a plan, she exerted her hand and wound up her arm before throwing the ball hard as she could against the stacked bottles, dead centre, and the chain reaction cost the bottles to rattle as they came apart and fell to the ground.

Ripley watched the game master, dumbfound, looking behind him as she waited for him to notice her.

Pointing at the item she wanted, Ripley waited as he grabbed it for her and handed it off to her.

She looked at the prize.

It's an brown and white tuft owl plushie with a multicolored scarf around it's nonexistent neck, and blue eyes staring at Ripley as she handed it off to Jodie.

Holding it tightly, Jodie thanked her with a hug and Ripley struggled. Hugging a time machine wasn't the wisest idea, she felt her nerves firing off from the contact.

Relenting, Jodie stepped back and asked if Ripley wanted anything in return.

"I don't know, I never paid attention," Ripley admitted that she didn't know what she would've wanted as a thank-you present. She strongly hinted she didn't want to bother Jodie for one but Jodie wanted to pay her back.

They walked around the stalls and went to one where Ripley caught sight of something. Hanging up, she saw the dragon looking at her with it's jade eyes.

Jodie caught sight and said she'll win it for Ripley.

Eagerly she went to go towards the stall. Ripley tried to call her back, she would've given her the money, but it seemed the TARDIS had the means to pay for the transaction.

It's a game of ring tossing and Ripley watched as Jodie made small talk with the game master. She took the three rings into her hands and looked up to the tallest pole worth 200 points. The prize Ripley initially wanted required six-hundred.

Jodie grinned as she casually tossed the rings with both hands and they landed squarely on the top pole without tipping out of it. All three landed and she earned the points needed to obtain the dragon.

Although, it's cartoony, not a tradition dragon by any stretch with its fuzzy body with the textured scales, but the point stands.

With her dragon, that she called Smaug since it's red and had gold eyes, Ripley departed the stall with Jodie.

Their prizes in hand, Jodie took them back to the shop.

Holding her prize and Matt's, Jodie sheepishly watched as Ripley sat her prize on her counter. Turning around, Ripley watched as Jodie walked towards her.

"I'm sorry," Jodie apologized for kidnapping Ripley.

She realized that it was in poor taste for her to force Ripley to come with her against her will. After experiencing the same issue, Ripley deals with constantly, Jodie realized it wasn't as easy for her to simply force herself to have fun. She just wanted to have fun, but the feeling caught up to her.

Sighing, Ripley waved it off.

No point in seething about it, she realized.

"You going back tomorrow?" Ripley asked her.

Jodie looked down to the owl Ripley won her, the eyes reflecting her. Shaking her head, Jodie decided that she had her fun.

Ripley didn't press her on the matter and watched as Jodie returned to the backroom with her and Matt's prizes.

Deciding to finish the waxing, Ripley proceeded to wax the remaining areas of the shop with the remaining wax that was in the bottle attached the waxer. Once it emptied, she went into the back to grab the next bottle from the back. Waiting in the corner of the backroom as Ripley entered the backroom, the grey beauty that retook its natural form.

The End


	151. The Monster of Wessex Pt 1

Another day, another sale at the Odds & Ends, west of Bleaker Street, as the mantra goes.

The Windsor Food Festival came and went, the couples enjoyed their time at the festival during the four weeks it operated and stuffed to the brim with food from the various stalls.

The bands that played during the festival caused the crowds to swell, added with the food competitions, the newscasters stated that there've been over six hundred thousand people who've visited the festival during it's four-week operation. A ten percent higher than last year and it's expected that the next year's festival receives even _more_ visitors.

Ripley remained at the shop for the four weeks the festival operated, adamant as always. She thought ahead and kept caches of food to keep her while the festival operated. By the time the festival ended and everything returned normal, she refilled the caches.

Three months until the wedding.

Arthur now has a publisher for his first book and it's releasing at the end of the month. He's rather excited and planned to make the next book sometime soon. With the provided pipe and camera, he's got his photo on the back of "The Devil Lives on Demonbreun Street."

Just something that came to mind while looking over ideas for his book's name. His publisher suggested the name catch people's attention and he wanted to use it to refer to something in the book. Hence the title. It refers to the end part of the story where the main protagonist realized that the serial killer's a seemingly ordinary man and he lives on the same street as the murders. Not a madman who've fled from the scene of the crime like they've originally believed in the early part of the story. He was a man, not the Devil, but his calm demeanor made him seem so.

Arthur's hopeful it'll become a hit and he fantasized more than once that it'll get a movie made in the near future.

Karen kept him leveled more than once.

Speaking of Karen, she's going into training for her job after she returned from her honeymoon.

Deciding a change of pace, she planned to train under a detective and strong consideration in becoming one herself. All she needed, pass her training, earn her certification, and a letter from the detective.

She's excited about the possibilities from becoming a detective, but Arthur kept her from living on the clouds, reminding her that she'd work longer hours.

Jenna completed her training now certified to teach teenagers and up, she's due to change schools sometime soon for the shift to her new role as a maths teacher.

Matt, dutiful as always, helped Ripley out at the shop. He was quite surprised when Ripley seemingly knew what he'd won her and miffed when he received the badger he wanted from Jodie, despite not seeing her at the festival. He never suspected something afoot and Arthur kept quiet about seeing Jodie and Ripley at the festival.

Ripley hadn't gotten around to telling him about Jodie, as she's struggling on how to tell Karen and Arthur the truth. She didn't want to wait too long and ruin their wedding, but at the same time, she didn't know how they'd respond to the truth.

Then came the _other_ truth, but, one at a time.

She considered asking for Matt's help, as he would've meditated any outbursts, but, well, it's a sensitive matter.

Deciding not to toil any further, she'll ask him tonight before he leaves the shop to help her. She knew he'd help without question, but she remained nervous.

Trying to keep her mind centered, she worked to help Karen and Arthur pick out the wedding rings for the wedding. Karen wanted "something old" as the hymn went. The money's "something borrowed" and the "something new" came from Karen's father gifting them a new vehicle to replace theirs after weighing the costs, but there hadn't been anything "something blue."

Still time to find that.

To begin the story…

There's a high market for used rings. Added with the wedding hymn, lot of people opted to pay for them rather than the expensive rings at jewelers. It caused the prices for used rings to rise exponentially, to some, it's cheaper to buy new than used.

Ripley withheld some wedding bands and rings for Karen and Arthur to sort through. She collected the ones she's certain they'll like and allowed them to purview them during the after hours.

To help ease the stress of the wedding, Ripley simply told Karen and Arthur if they found their favorites out of the assorted wedding rings and bands she obtained, they could have them for free. No strings attached. Free fittings and engravings included.

Despite Karen and Arthur's insistence on paying for the rings, Ripley told them she can handle a hit since she could've made back the money with the leftover wedding rings in a fortnight.

Karen wrapped her bare arms around Ripley as she thanked her profusely for all the help she's been with their wedding. From giving them money to help with the wedding to giving them the rings, worth easily a good shilling, but Ripley didn't see value in the money as other people did.

"Thank you, for everything!" Karen squealed as she held Ripley, squeezing her.

She picked her wedding ring. It's a silver band with a sizable topaz in the centerpiece with tiny pearlescent diamond circling it, mirroring a flower. Easily worth nine hundred on the used market.

Arthur found a woven wedding band, made with two types of metal rings, wielded to the pattern of a serpent's body, copper and bronze, and he made out the patterned scales.

Ripley calmed her down as she simply said, "I'm just a shopkeeper, not the Doctor."

The Doctor's busied in the back, cleaning up the shelves after people picked through them.

"Well, I'll get these cleaned up and I'll fit them for you," Ripley grabbed the chosen rings and stowed away the remaining rings in a safe box while fetching the cleaning kit. It didn't take any time at all, they're only small rings, and she grabbed the fitting kit from under the counter and had Karen and Arthur sit across with their hands outstretched.

Before she resized the rings, she checked them to see if they'd fit on them without resizing and Arthur's ring's too wide and Karen's too tight.

With ginger work, Ripley resized the rings to proper fitting and when finished, she tried them on their fingers again, the resizing a success.

She placed the rings in their respected boxes, tapped over to keep them from spilling out, bagged, and given to the happy couple.

"Just remember to get everything together in the TARDIS for your trip," Ripley reminded them that they needed to pack for their honeymoon on Mars.

The plan, stow away the luggage in one of the rooms, then when they leave for their honeymoon, they'll easily take them from the room to the hotel.

Arthur mentioned he'd have to buy extra sunscreen, the sun exposure on Mars and all. Karen teased him that he should tan more.

"Should think about shaving this," Arthur mused as he rubbed his slight beard growing. He wanted to look nice on his big day. He didn't want to fuss about it last minute. Although if he shaved it now, there's a good chance of a stubble come the wedding unless he shaved before the ceremony.

Matt mused he should think about growing his own beard. Musing he always wanted to know what having one been like. He caught a look from Ripley and she turned away from him.

"You, a beard?" Karen chuckled as she poked him in the cheek. "How'd that work?"

Matt mentioned that Jenna would've liked it, but Karen disagreed. She thinks he's better off clean shaven.

Wanting her opinion, Matt turned to Ripley, and she replied, "Er, I don't think I'm the one to ask about this sort."

She's unsure about this conversation and she didn't really have much input on Matt's decision.

Matt encouraged her, anyway.

Thinking, Ripley shrugged, she really didn't have an opinion on Matt having a beard. Pointing out, he'd have to ask Jenna.

"Oh right, I should call Barry and go over the stag party plans," Arthur recalled he needed to talk to one of his groomsmen about the upcoming stag party. He wanted to keep things, as Ripley says, kosher, because he didn't want to explain to Karen what sort of shenanigans he and his groomsmen got into just before the wedding.

Barry assured him that everything's planned for his "last night."

Karen mused that her bridesmaids have a small party planned at her favourite club. A closed-off booth where they'll have drinks and dance the night away. Of course, with her bridesmaids they'd have their own tricks up their sleeves, too.

"Just don't get into any trouble," Ripley reminded them.

Matt smiled as he assured her that he'll keep Arthur in check. Ripley hoped that Arthur kept _him_ in check. Matt never understood why she'd believe he'd cause problems.

"Trust me, I'm the boss," Ripley summed.

She noticed Karen looking at her and asked, "What's it?"

Karen blinked as she waved her hand, saying she zoned out for a minute, but Ripley caught on easily.

Sighing, Ripley fixed up the shop with Matt and as the four talked, they heard the phone ring in the backroom.

"Who could that be?" Ripley stopped as she looked to the backroom door with the others.

Matt shrugged as he didn't know.

The four went into the backroom towards the grey beauty, Matt opened the hidden door to the phone, and picked up the receiver. With it against his ear, he goes, "Hello?"

He heard, "Hello, have I reached the Doctor?"

Matt glimpsed to the others and uneasily replied, "I have, who's this?"

The response, "Oh, wonderful, I require your assistance with a task. Er, it's not too much trouble for you to come by the Marigold Scientific Institution, is it?"

Matt turned his head and his companions shrugged.

"Oh, it's no bother, I can come by, er, who're you?" Matt responded to the inquiry.

He heard, "My name's Oliver Schultz, sir!"

Discussing the matter more, Oliver needed a new pair of eyes to help him with something that vexes him. He'd figure if there's anyone who could've done it, it's the Doctor.

Hanging up the phone, Matt closed the door and turned around to face the companions.

"Well, how about it?" Matt gestured as he looked between them.

In an unanimous agreement, the three agreed to come with. Ripley closed down the shop and went with the others into the TARDIS.

Pushing a button, Matt mused that he wouldn't know how to help Oliver. However, Ripley encouraged him that he'd figure it out. He was the Doctor, after all.

The air shifted and cooled, the sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed for a few minutes, until it stopped, and Arthur opened the door.

Poking their heads out, they're greeted with a beautiful statue of a woman with marigold planted around her feet. Water pulsating from the sides of her platform.

There's a plaque on the wall with the name "Marigold Scientific Institution" in bold lettering with the established year, 2020.

"Wow, bit fancy," Arthur noted.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, the three waited as Ripley locked the TARDIS and hid the key. She followed them towards the receptionist desk where a man with graying hair talked to the receptionist.

"Excuse me," Matt called to the man as he strolled up to the receptionist desk with his companions in tow. "I'm looking for Oliver Shultz."

He heard the man, "That'd be me."

Turning around, he looked at Matt.

He's somewhere close to his forties and he had a slight baby face, receded from his age, and he used to have a head of blond hair.

"Ah, I expected someone a little older," Oliver noted as he shook Matt's hand. "Ah, didn't cause you any trouble, did I?"

Matt shook his head. "No, not at all," he replied.

Glimpsing behind, Oliver caught sight of two familiar faces.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Oliver exclaimed.

Walking around Matt, he went towards Ripley and Karen who stared back at him in amazement.

"Oliver?" Ripley blinked.

Karen stared, "You look so different!"

Oliver laughed as he patted his green vested thin belly. "Yeah, I might've lost a few pounds," he smiled. "Ain't seen you two for decades, damn!"

He noticed Ripley's haircut and Karen wearing the ring Arthur gave her when he proposed to her. "Missed a lot, huh?" Oliver chortled.

Ripley and Karen hugged him.

"Damn, if I knew ya'll were with the Doctor, I'd looked for ya'll sooner!" Oliver complained that he didn't know Ripley and Karen were with "the Doctor" and it'd help him if he went to them first instead of looking everywhere from which way goes for a way to contact him.

"Took a wrong turn," Ripley summed. She asked Oliver what he needed help with and he told her that he needed help with the formula for his project.

"Wait, you're a scientist, now?" Karen's amazed the change Oliver undertook since the last time they seen him.

Oliver explained that he took a new lease on life and walked away from a lot of things in search for something that's been on his mind.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Arthur spoke up.

Karen told him that when she and Ripley went to investigate the supposed monster in Mayberry, they met Oliver.

Matt inquired, "What's this project of yours?"

Oliver replied, "I think I found a way for them to eat!"


	152. The Monster of Wessex Pt 2

Walking them through the institution, Oliver talked about why he became a scientist. He started that path on the day he found out the truth, a little after Ripley and Karen left.

"Wait, you found out?" Ripley blinked as Oliver told her he found out that Manny wasn't dead and what she really was.

Karen tilted her head as she asked, "How did you find out?"

Oliver admitted for the longest time he really thought Manny died. However, he had a nagging thought that wouldn't let him go and he ended up looking around for Allan. He found that Allan gone missing and that police didn't know what happened to him.

It would've been simple as a missing person's case, until Oliver learned some compelling evidence that Allan didn't go missing.

He found out about the Ravini from a wealthy businessman named Rochester Mansfield. He's here at the institution helping Oliver with his project. It helps, he's a Ravini, too, and wanted to help.

Rochester told Oliver that it sounded like Manny's a Ravini and that Allan didn't simply change his name and face, she probably hunted him down and ate him. As Ravini did when it comes to retribution against those who wronged them and their loved ones.

He seemed sympathetic to Oliver's plight, so he donated large portions of his wealth to the project.

"Trust me, he's a real nice gentleman," Oliver insisted that Rochester won't try to eat them. In fact, he found it rude to eat people, well, people who're not uncivilized, as Oliver puts it.

"So, wait, what're the Ravini?" Matt inquired.

Ripley and Karen didn't know about them other than what Manny told Ripley and Oliver replied he's better off asking Rochester himself. Oliver stated that Rochester's older than he looks and because of that, Oliver trusted his word.

Arthur asked Oliver, "So, what's this project of yours?"

Oliver went over what he found since he started his project. It went over most of their heads, but they got the gist of it when he explained it in layman's term. He isolated proteins that Ravini required and worked to produce them in the lab. With work, he started experimenting with the proteins, finding how to manipulate them, and expand horizons with them. He chained them together, created more proteins that benefited the Ravini, and replicable with any type of food.

He wanted to help the Ravini consume their dietary needs without eating humans.

If the project worked out, Oliver's certain he can use the proteins to create special foods that looked no different from the actual food, like creating a vegetarian alternative burger, without having to risk exposing the Ravini.

The world's different than when he was younger and now with technology improving to the point cellphones fit the palm of people's hands, more people owning one, and have cameras that're photogenic compared to what they were before, it's become cat and mouse for the Ravini.

With the newly minted social media websites, it's exasperated the problem further. With a touch of a button, the world at large's aware of the Ravini's presence.

Added with mass migration from rural areas proved difficult for the Ravini living in those areas. Hunting in cities became problematic because of the many people living in them now.

It's getting hectic and Oliver wanted to help them before something happens. The last thing he needed was military intervention the moment a starving Ravini devoured someone in public.

"Problem is, they won't come to me," Oliver sighed as he walked the four towards his lab. "I'm hoping Rochester can talk them into coming by and helping me out."

Oliver believed that Rochester, with his connections, could've convinced at least some of the Ravini to come out of hiding and help with the project. If he could and everything worked out, the other Ravini would've taken notice.

Liken to adding important vitamins and other things to cereal to prevent deficiencies, Oliver hoped that he could work the project into producing similar and adding it to general foods at large, allowing Ravini to get their nutrients in any way without rousing suspicion.

He'd also work the project so that humans benefited from the added proteins and converted vitamins as well.

"I just needed a pair fresh eyes on it, is all," Oliver summed.

Karen asked if other people knew about the Ravini and Oliver told her that everyone in the institution knew about them, as, they'd figure out what he and Rochester were doing. He assured them that nobody here wanted to hurt them, rather, wanted to help them.

"It's not their fault," Oliver gestured.

Like Manny told Ripley, Ravini didn't choose to eat humans willingly. Caught in a difficult situation, they had to decide what to do to survive. With Ravini like Manny only hunting "bad" humans, to some degree, it bAllances.

Humans won't allow their like to exist out of fear, but not Oliver, he wanted the two species to coexist peacefully. A chance that he wished offered long ago.

Going through the wide doors, Oliver led them towards his lab with several tables. Dozens of whiteboards with equations that went from the top to the bottom sprawled around corners of the room.

Standing in front of one of them, a tall slender man with broad shoulders and wide arms wearing a brown long coat that went down to his trousers. He had black hair, trimmed perfectly, slick backwards that shined under the soft light.

"Who're they?" asked the man without turning around.

Oliver told him that one of them's the Doctor and he brought help with their project.

Turning his head lightly, the man's black eyes scanned between the four. He noticed Matt's attire and subtly scoffed at it while glimpsing to the other three. When he got to Ripley, he eyed her curiously.

"Doctor, meet Mr. Mansfield," Olive introduced Matt to Rochester.

Turning around, Rochester loomed over Matt, staring down.

With his face towards them, they saw he had a grey face, literally grey, with thick lines around his mouth. He had trimmed muttonchops recently and neatly folded inward.

"Ah, so you're the Doctor," Rochester responded, he's well-spoken and cordial, as he looked Matt over. He noted that Matt's quite young, 28, to be a doctor, and Matt's amazed he knew his age.

Laughing, Rochester stated that it's just the tip of the iceberg on what he knew from just a mere smell of him and the others.

"So, you're Ravini too, right?" Arthur pointed.

Rochester nodded. "I was born and raised as such. I don't see it as a curse, 'tis but a gift," he described his view of being born as a Ravini.

Rochester Mansfield's the oldest Ravini that Oliver met and he's old enough to been on the Moon when it used to home the Ravini.

When the famine struck, he and several others migrated to Earth and he found his home in the southern parts of England. He lived during the time of the kingdom of Wessex where he witnessed his shares of encumbrances.

However, back then, hunting was much easier, and he had no problem stealing away when someone noticed.

He lived among the humans for sometime, eventually learning enough that he garnered wealth and used his knowledge to further his life. Tired of the nomadic life he once lived, he wanted to simply remain where he fancied, not worrying about his next meal and whether he'd have to leave.

It's chance that he met Oliver who studied day and night to become a scientist. He admitted that he didn't think a human would've taken well to the idea that there's a species that adapted to live among the humans and hunts them until he met Oliver. When he heard Oliver's plans, he decided to help him.

It's a win-win for the two men.

Rochester didn't have to dabble in hunting the run of the mill child abusers that plagued high society and give him a bad taste in his mouth. Though, he might continue that even after Oliver does complete his project, out of public service.

Oliver would've been able to find Manny again and she won't have to hunt anymore. She'll be able to live life as a human, like she always wanted. Not only that, Oliver wanted to be with her again and hoped the project would've eased her fears.

"It's a noble cause and thus I wanted to help," Rochester told them.

He showed Matt the whiteboards and Matt looked at the equations with a look on his face. Admittedly, he wasn't a rocket scientist nor a scientist of any capacity, but he promised to help Oliver and he aimed to help him anyway he can.

"What seems to be the problem?" Matt asked about the problem Oliver had.

Oliver admitted that while he had the proteins and the vitamins, there's still massive gaps in his equation on how to make them compatible with humans and animals.

"They require more than humans, but I can't figure out how to level it so everyone's happy," Oliver explained to Matt.

While he had the proteins and vitamins for the Ravini, the problem came when he wanted to manipulate them to work for humans and animals, so that way everyone get their dietary requirements.

An average Ravini needed more in protein, carbs, and among other things, that a human couldn't reasonably use without medical issues. Likewise, Ravini couldn't suffice on the recommended amount prescribed to humans. Animals less than the human's recommendation.

"This is just the equation, I haven't even begun on the taste test," Oliver described how he planned to do a taste test on all the engineered food to help better the process. What's good for the Ravini may not for a human.

"So, basically, if it works, they can eat a meat pie?" Arthur gestured.

Oliver nodded as he said that's the idea. They'll be able eat almost anything humans can and still obtain the vital nutrients they needed without having to hunt any humans.

"How're you going to sell it to the world at large?" Karen brought up that when Oliver produced the result, how'd he able to sell it to the world at large, if they didn't know what Ravini were.

Sighing, Oliver stated that it's a work in progress, but he hoped that the grant from a branch in England would've helped him with that front.

"Without other Ravini, you can't really complete your research either," Ripley summed.

Since they're hiding in plain sight, no Ravini wanted to risk their life coming out to an institution. Even with Rochester being one, there's a good chance they're not going to believe a word Oliver said.

"That is why Mr. Schultz asked for my assistance. He thinks if I can use my connections, I can bring at least a few here," Rochester explained that with his reaches, there's at least a decent chance a Ravini or two would've come to the institution. He sent along messages in the underground for others to hear it and how to get into contact with him and how to get to the institution. However, Rochester stressed he can't easily compel them to come, they're nomadic by nature, and so, it's better to let them make their trek to the institution on their own. They know they're not in danger and that one of their own is among the staff, meaning they'll be willing to trust Oliver.

"If I may, Mr. Schultz, with the Doctor and his compatriots, this would help with our other research," Rochester reminded Oliver of the other aspect of the project.

He needed humans to help taste the foods he produced with the proteins and vitamins, willing to help with any issues revolving side effects.

Monitoring their biometrics for any changes, good and bad, among other things.

"It's supposed to help make sure it's palatable for both," Oliver summed.

His stomach grumbling, Arthur asked what he would've needed to try. To which Rochester told him, they're trying the common foods, stuff that everyone ate, and work their way up to the denominated "high class" foods that not everyone ate.

"We're very thorough," Rochester empathized.

Looking between the others, Arthur shrugged as he said, "Well, what's the worst that can happen?"

Smiling, Rochester thanked him for his volunteer and asked the others if they wanted to help, the more the merrier.

"If it's alright with you, Mr. Mansfield, I've had my fill," Ripley opted not to help with the experiment.

Karen decided to help, only because she wanted to help the Ravini and humans coexist.

Matt opted to help the research.

"Wonderful," Rochester's elated that they had two willing test subjects.

It's rather hard to find humans willing to help when the other human scientists needed to be in top shape when working, so Rochester's willing to take anyone who volunteers.

"I will situate them in the tasting room," Rochester told everyone as he gathered Karen and Arthur before leading them out of the lab.

Looking back at the whiteboard, Matt crossed his arms and held a hand under his chin, looking at the equations. "Now, where do we start?" Matt smacked his tongue against the insides of his cheeks.


	153. The Monster of Wessex Pt 3

Rochester led Karen and Arthur through the winding hallways of the institution towards the testing areas. He assured them that he and Oliver took every precaution imaginable to avoid any mishaps with the food tasting.

"We're hoping that no one's the wiser," Rochester summed what both men wanted from the test.

So long as everyone gets their dietary needs in a way that doesn't cause any health issues among other things, it's a good sign. Of course, they needed to make sure there's no allergic reactions. If they had more people to try with, they'd have a better idea, but, Karen and Arthur's good as any for now.

Rochester opened the door into one of the tasting areas, holding the door for Karen and Arthur as they entered through the doorway.

There's tables with chairs and Rochester showed them where they'd sit, pulling out the grey chairs.

Taking their seats, Karen and Arthur saw Rochester place clipboards with forms on them on the table accompanied with pens. He told them, per the guidelines, he needed their signatures, showing they agreed to the taste tests, and follow the legalities within the forms. Giving them time, he waited patiently for them to read the papers before signing the dotted lines, and gave the clipboards back to him.

With the clipboards in his large hands, Rochester said that the tasting begins when he sends the clipboards off, and that they're doing it in courses. The first, breakfast. He walked out of the room with the clipboards, closing the door behind.

"So, wait, Manny," Arthur blinked as he looked at Karen. "You think she'd come back?"

Given that Rochester sent word about the institution, he wondered how far it went, and if Manny's aware of its existence.

Karen remained hopeful that Manny's aware and making the trip out to it, but she couldn't deny that she worried that something might've happened to Manny or that she wasn't coming.

"Could they be together?" Arthur wondered.

If the Ravini didn't have to hunt humans anymore, since the food's fortified for their needs, that Manny and Oliver could've reunited and even become a couple. That Manny wouldn't have to worry about hurting Oliver or have him carry burden.

"I hope so," Karen hoped.

Ripley eventually told her what happened when she stayed with the unconscious Oliver, that Manny couldn't stay with Oliver out of fear that she may hurt him because of her nature. She also didn't want imbued the knowledge that she hunted humans in his mind and that he'd have to live with it. Rather than subject him to that life, Manny painfully pulled away from him and left.

With Oliver and Rochester, perhaps Manny didn't have to hide and might've even rekindled whatever feeling she had. Of course, this is purely speculation, but Karen couldn't help but hope, anyway. Manny deserved her happiness like everyone else.

"I wonder," Arthur brought up. "If a Ravini and human have a child together, how'd that work?"

Curious, Arthur wondered if there's a possibility of hybridization. If it's possible, the resulting child from that. Anything's possible in their strange world of theirs.

"Ripley said that Manny's sure she can't have children with Oliver," Karen shrugged.

It's difficult to say for certain, but if they took Manny's word, the two species couldn't reproduce together. She could've also meant that because of their nature, it's difficult for that to even occur, as they'd become enticed by the taste of human.

"Would they still eat people?" Arthur crossed his arms over the table as he discussed the possibility of Ravini still eating people despite the enriched foods.

Given their nature, there's a strong possibility they needed to ween themselves off humans to switch to the enriched foods, however, some still may choose to hunt humans, rather than switch.

"I'm not sure," Karen admits she didn't know for certain.

She hoped that the Ravini transitioned from eating humans, but she knew it wasn't as easy on paper. It'll take years if not more before there's a difference.

Arthur brought up the chance that humans might discover the Ravini and take up arms against them out of hate and fear. They're not going to easily forgive the Ravini for eating their fellow man, even if he might've been a terrible man in life.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Karen genuinely believed there's a chance that they could've worked out a peaceful way for the two species to coexist.

Rochester returned with a push cart with two silver lids covering the plates. He sat the covered plates in front of Karen and Arthur before lifting the lids and showing them the contents. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, and orange juice, the few staples in breakfast, and the easier ones to try with their current formula.

"If you have any trouble breathing or if you feel that something's wrong, push this button," Rochester showed them the red button hidden away in the table that they could press if they suffered a reaction to the foods. One press and the emergency staff swiftly burst in within seconds to assist.

Giving them fresh clipboards with different paperwork, Rochester went over the things they needed to look out for. Namely, how does it taste, does it taste differently, and whether or it it needed adjustment.

With the provided utensils, Karen and Arthur began to taste the first course, breakfast, and there's different responses between the couple. Karen felt that the orange juice tasted like an energy drink rather than an actual orange juice. Arthur tasted it fine. Arthur found that the bacon's too salty, but Karen felt differently. The eggs tasted granulated despite the appearance suggesting otherwise. The yolks didn't break easily and showed off-white yolks rather than the pure white yolks. The hash browns, both found them difficult to eat. To them, the hash browns felt heavier in their stomachs than regular hash browns.

Going through the checklist, Rochester checked their blood pressure, heart rates, before taking away the plates and swapped them out for the next course.

The lunch course consisted of three types of sandwiches and three types of teas.

Wrapped in brown paper, the first sandwich filled with egg salad, topped with a pickle stuck through the white bread with a toothpick. It looked, smelled, and overall a simple egg salad sandwich.

Upon tasting it, the couple found it tasted no different. The bread's a little dry, but otherwise, it didn't taste off and they wrote it on the clipboard. They waited thirty minutes like the clipboard asked and didn't feel anything wrong, so they wrote that down as well before moving on to the first tea.

It's a breakfast blend tea, meant for energy more than anything, and the two sipped on it and tasted it. Rochester must've seeped the tea bags because it didn't taste watered down or too strong, just right. Arthur noticed the sides of the tea cup having oily remnants and wrote the observation down on his clipboard.

Karen spotted it too and wrote it on hers.

They moved onto the next sandwich, something near and dear to the hearts of children everywhere. The classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with the crusts cut off, courtesy of Oliver.

Lifting the sandwiches, Karen and Arthur found it had a mineral smell. It tasted better than it smelled, but the jelly portion tasted very sweet, almost like an energy drink, and the peanut butter had granules that were more noticeable than chunky peanuts. However, the sandwich tasted pleasant, just needed improvements.

After writing their observations on the papers, they waited another thirty minutes before trying the second tea. It's chai and included some milk and sugar, which also needed opinions on it. Trying it bare first, the two found it having an oily sheen on top and coated the back of their throats. The taste not quite there. Using a bit of the milk, the oily appearance and taste lessens, but still no taste. Adding a bit of the sugar, the couple discovered there's some taste but most of it came from the sugar and found the sugar crystals a little larger than normal, thus didn't melt completely into the chai.

The third and final sandwich, something that Karen knew from sight alone and not Arthur. She seen it at the festival she and Ripley went when they looked for the Mayberry monster.

It's a pulled pork sandwich with toasted buns, slaw, and Virginia-style barbecue sauce on the side with beans and cornbread.

Arthur's no stranger to pork, just the application seemed off to him, but Karen assured him that it tasted better than it looked.

It's difficult but the two managed to put the sandwiches in their mouths and try it as is before they added the sauce to it. Arthur's surprised at how good it tasted and found he ate his pulled pork sandwich and all until he only had crumbs left on the brown paper. The sandwiches ranked higher on their taste test and Karen did't taste anything off about it. Arthur never had one like it, but he liked it all the same.

With that done, they waited another thirty minutes, but nothing changed and they tired the last tea offered.

A custom blend where it's supposed to help relax the stomach and encourage digestion. It's got a purple hue and smelled heavily of violets.

"Hm, smells good!" Karen commented as she held the tea cup to her nose, smelling the tea.

Arthur agreed with her and they're about to try the last tea when they heard voices outside their door.

"It's down here!" Karen heard Oliver.

Arthur heard Matt tell someone to hold pressure and caused him and Karen to stand up and go investigate.

Exiting the tasting room, they saw Matt and Oliver rushing with Ripley down to the doctor's office as she held her left hand with her right hand, blood rushing through the fingers.

"What happened?" Arthur winced as Karen tugged on his arm and he followed her.

Following Karen, Arthur hurried with her towards the doctor's office where they stood in the hallway, looking inside the room as one of the appointed doctors looked at Ripley's hand. There's a deep red in the centre of her palm.

Karen saw Matt and Oliver standing out in the hallway with looks on their faces.

Coming up to Matt and Oliver, she asked them, "What happened?"

Matt told her that while helping him and Oliver, Ripley went to grab something for them and it _exploded_ in her hand. She's alright for the most part, but the doctor needed to remove the glass wedged in her palm.

"How did it happen?" Arthur came up behind Karen as he overheard the conversation.

Oliver didn't know how it happened. He and Rochester used that beaker more times than not, it never gave him problems. Suddenly, Ripley uses it and it exploded in her hand.

"Rochester was just using it fine," Oliver notes the last person to use it before Ripley grabbed it was Rochester.

Oliver explained that the solution in the beaker wasn't anything dangerous and shouldn't explode the way it did.

Arthur asks, "Are you sure she's going to be alright?"

Matt glimpsed as Ripley gave an ugly look at the doctor as he began pulling out the glass, the pain didn't bother her, it's his white coat that bothered her immensely. Sighing, Matt assured Arthur that while Ripley's his boss, he's _the Doctor_.

"I'm really sorry," Oliver apologized for what happened.

He's certain that nothing like this ever happened in his time working at the institution. They always checked their equipment every day, before and after experiments, no exceptions.

Matt calmed him before saying that Ripley won't hold it against him, it wasn't his fault. Although, he's curious to know how the beaker exploded in her hand. He discussed things with Oliver and concluded that it couldn't been the result of the magnets in her right hand and her nerves. It's something external that caused the beaker to explode.

"Just let me know if anything changes," said the doctor as Ripley walked out of the office with her hand bandaged and in a sling. She looked at the four and asked what they're talking about and Karen immediately asked if she's alright.

"Still alive, ain't I?" Ripley looked down to her bandaged hand.

Matt sighed as he asked her if she wanted to return to the TARDIS and she scoffed at the idea.

Oliver stepped towards her and apologized but she waved her right hand, saying, "Ah, believe me, I had worse days."

Arthur asked them, "Where's Rochester anyway?"

Oliver replied that he's cleaning up the broken beaker and getting another one to replace it. He asked how the food tasting went and Arthur replied that he and Karen didn't get to try the last tea before they got distracted by what happened.

"Well, how about the stuff you did try?" Oliver's curious about the food tasting and the couple told him that their favourite out of the five items they've tried, the pulled pork sandwich. He smiled and said that he's glad, because Rochester didn't know if it'd appeal to enough people to try it and help the research.

"How's the thingy?" Karen asked about the problems Oliver and Rochester had and if Ripley and Matt found a breakthrough, yet.

Oliver elatedly told her that it took some time but they found a pattern. The pattern would've allowed them to follow it to the origins and where it stopped, thus gaining information needed to help break the barriers.

It'll take time, but Oliver wanted to at least produce alternate foods that easily sell in grocers before moving on to the world at large.

"What now?" Karen asked Oliver about what's next.

Oliver sighed as he said that for now, he'll take a break and go over what they found, and go from there.

"Um, but, if you want, we got a cafeteria, with actual food, if ya'll want something to eat," Oliver offered them access to the cafeteria while he worked out the details with Rochester.

Leading the four, Oliver walked them over to the cafeteria and opened the door for them. He told them that once they're done, they couldn't go anywhere that required restricted access, but they can walk around areas that didn't require it.

Watching Oliver disappear down the hallway, Matt walked with the three to the line where today's barbecue. Instantly, Karen spotted the cheddar biscuits and took several and put them on the tray she picked up. She told Arthur they're delicious.

"Is that why you bought all that cheddar cheese?" Arthur asked her if that's the reason she bought so many blocks of cheddar cheese and started baking in the kitchen.

Karen nodded and said that she only wanted to try to replicate the cheddar biscuits she had when they were in Mayberry.

"Well, I'll try one," Matt opted to try a cheddar biscuit. He grabbed one from the basket and the accompanying cup of honey butter.

The four went through the line and found a table where they sat around and talked.

"I hope we helped," Arthur hoped his and Karen's participation in the food tasting helped Oliver and Rochester with their project. It's a small sample, but he thought the help's good all the same.

"Wonder what that tea tasted like," Karen chewed on a biscuit as she discussed the tea that her and Arthur didn't get the chance to try because they became distracted.

Arthur told her that they might let them try it again since they didn't complete the taste test, but probably won't so soon since they're already eating, and that they'd need to switch out the clipboards.

"You sure you don't want to go back to the TARDIS?" Matt asked Ripley if she changed her mind. It's a small hope that she did, but Ripley, as always, stubbornly refused.

He watched her eat and could only subtly shake his head.

Ripley awkwardly used her right hand to eat as she listened to them. It's difficult because she tended to avoid using her right hand, but with her left hand injured, she's forced to use it.

"What do you think happened?" Karen asked what could've caused the beaker to explode in Ripley's hand and Matt shrugged as he replied that he didn't know.

Ripley described that everything was fine. Rochester checked the beaker just before he left to check on Karen and Arthur. When he left, Oliver asked her to bring it over to him so he could add the next solution to it. The moment she lifted it, she felt it rattle and couldn't react as it exploded.

"Didn't get in your face did it?" Arthur worried.

Ripley replied it was just her hand, thankfully, and the doctor told her that she needed stitches, otherwise, she's fine. She's fortunate it didn't blow up in her face, else the broken glass could've lodged in her eyes.

"Well, as long as you're alright," Arthur raised his cup of tea and drank it.

The four discussed things that came to mind until they finished their lunch. Putting their trays away and throwing away the rubbish, the four decided to traverse around the accessible parts of the institution until Oliver needed them again.

"What do you think of Rochester?" Arthur asked Matt and Ripley.

For someone who formerly ate humans, Rochester's well-spoken. He knows eating humans was considered "wrong" but as said before, he didn't have a choice in the matter. Polite and cordial, if not for his appearance, they wouldn't know he's a Ravini.

"He seems genuine," Matt responded.

Rochester knew what he was and isn't shy about it. However, he knew right from wrong, and aimed to help alleviate issues that've plagued his people since they migrated to earth so long ago. Compared to some of the people Matt and the others encountered during their time in the TARDIS, he's quite formal.

"Well, come along," Matt ushered them. "We've got things to do, indeed!"


	154. The Monster of Wessex Pt 4

Matt walked with his companions through the accessible parts of the institution, thus far Karen and Arthur remained all right from their food tasting, and as they walked, they discussed the implications of the Ravini race living in coexistence with humans, if it were even possible.

It's unreasonable to assume everything would've worked out and there'd be no fighting, humans fear what they don't understand, and tribal at their very core. With the Ravini, no doubt, there'll be fighting and the primal "us vs. them" that devolved into wars and witch hunts.

As seen in history, humans find ways to hurt each other over differences, Ravini were no exception.

It'll take years for humans to come around and become open to Ravini. The younger generation would've begun the change and go from there.

While knowledge about the Ravini were light, considering what Ripley told him, Matt believed they'll have their own problems to deal with, too.

Aliens from another world, coming to another after famine struck theirs, and starts hunting the inhabitants of their new world, disjointed and with no permanent communities, it'll be a tough sell for most of them to give up what they've known to do since their upbringing. No doubt, there'll be some who refuse the idea of coexistence with humans, liken them to cattle. However, there'll be some, like Manny, who don't want to hunt, anymore.

Perhaps the younger generation of Ravini would've lost their taste for humans and switched to the perceived normal foods, thus starting a shift in their own cultural.

No doubt, they would've evolved beyond eating humans, possibly within a few generations, they're no different genetically.

It's difficult to say for certain, but Matt had faith that despite the shortcomings, both races would've worked together for the greater good.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Karen wondered.

Always a possibility that it won't work out, despite Matt's faith in humanity, and there's a chance that death and despair bore from the wars driven by fear and doubt.

Matt couldn't disagree, he wasn't a psychic, and replied that, there's not much he can do. As Ripley constantly reminded him, there's things the Doctor can do, but most of all, change came from within, and even the most heartfelt speeches can't always sway people to change their minds.

Perhaps it's a fixed point, thus no matter what, it's bound to happen, whether Matt wanted it or not.

It's hard to say what happens, but Matt didn't want to get ahead of himself. Much as he wanted to change the outcome, if it's fixed, it can't be changed, Ripley reminded him of this.

"Then, there's not much we can do," Matt only replied.  
Ripley assured him that he did his best, he's always done what he could with what he had, and he couldn't agree more.

"I hope it works out," Arthur wanted peace between the two races. He knew it wouldn't be as easy as a chat over afternoon tea, but he hoped it wouldn't resulted in countless lives lost.

Karen agreed with him.

"We just have to hope," Ripley summed.

While the four's curious about what happens after this point in time, whether there's peace or war, they knew that they couldn't see for themselves. On the off-chance it doesn't end the way they hoped. Only if the TARDIS brings them to that point in time to see the result, will they have their answers.

Walking with his companions, Matt continued to stroll until he stopped as Rochester appeared to tell him that Oliver's ready to try again.

On the side of his mouth, there's a small purple blemish and he rubbed his mouth with his handkerchief after he noticed them looking at it.

"We have more things for you to try," Rochester informed Karen and Arthur. He told them that they'll be trying Italian foods and they'll need to do comparisons between the usually normal Italian foods and the enhanced versions.

Karen and Arthur walked off their lunch and the previous tastings, showed no side-effects, and opted to try the next course.

"And I'm told to bring you to the doctor's office for a checkup," Rochester pointed at Ripley.

Ripley blinked as she asked, "What, didn't check it enough the first time?"

Rochester responded with, "Doctor's orders."

Matt coaxed her to go with Rochester, reminding her that if she didn't, he would've ensured that she gotten her hand checked, one way or another.

Walking with Rochester, Karen became curious and asked him about his people, how they left the Moon and Mars and headed to Earth, and what happened after.

"It'd surprise you, but we were once capable of many things," Rochester began talking about his people and his home world, the Earth's Moon.

The Ravini once had technology that allowed them to main spacecrafts, allowing them easy access between worlds. It used to be tradition where young Ravini obtained their spacecrafts and learned to fly the dark skies. The age of discovery imprinted on them and they're encouraged to explore what's beyond the home worlds.

Rochester fondly remembered the day when his family gifted him his own spacecraft, it was only for one passenger, but he loved it all the same. His father taught him day and night, until he finally successfully used his _Primrose_ , and took to the skies above.

He worked on _Primrose_ constantly to upgraded it, liken to human teenagers working on their newly obtained vehicles.

His mother gave him the nickname, "Little Wing" because of how _Primrose_ look when it took flight and his eagerness to fly.

Rochester's faint smile faded as he remembered what happened later. When the famine struck and the mass migration started.

Like a disease, it started slow, barely noticeable, crops failed here and there, but there's always possibility of growing new crops, until it started causing more crops to fail, until none grew. The animals and the Ravini that depended on the crops starved and became desperate.

The council tried to dissuade unnecessary consumption, but hunger for a Ravini felt worse than death, and the only way to alleviate it, through eating, and eating they did.

There's no animals left and the desperation almost turned to cannibalism, but the remaining council called a vote where the Ravini voted to leave for another planet.

Faced with hunger, the Ravini did what they had to do. They dissembled their most coveted technology and used the parts to upgrade their spacecrafts to allow them to better their chances of success. Everything field stripped, it's the reason why there's no trace of their former civilization.

With their upgraded spacecrafts, the Ravini agreed to try the planet that the Moon orbited. Everyone poured into their spacecrafts and made their way to what became known as Earth.

Some didn't survive the descent, burning up, but others managed to land, and discovered humans.

It's grisly, but the first human to discover a Ravini immediately died to a quick bite to his throat and that's where they learnt that humans provided the vital nutrients they needed to survive.

Humans bred quicker than Ravini, that they didn't need to worry about them going extinct, and they're hardy creatures that they weren't deter living in harsh climates. Prone to moving around nomadically, the Ravini adapted to do the same, allowing them to follow humans.

It did raise moral questions when the Ravini discovered that humans were also intelligent and capable of greater things, but with several Ravini dead, and others on the brink of starvation, they didn't have the chance to question themselves.

The Ravini consumed their fill until the hunger passed and there they decided that Earth's their new home. It's different than the Moon and Mars, but with plentiful humans, they're able to thrive.

They ended up field stripping their own spacecrafts and using the parts for weapons to allow them to hunt, but without maintenance, the parts broke and became nothing more than rust. Lost to history and time.

Unfortunately, the once close-knitted communities dissolved in favour of the nomadic lifestyle, wanting to continue to find and hunt humans. Families couldn't stay together because of their newfound desires to consume humans, because they learned from watching that humans become weary and suspicious easily.

Proud families, dynasties, dissolved in a bid to continue their hunts without raising suspicion. Rochester's own family dissolved so they'd avoid detection, as his father's height and appearance drew ire from unfamiliar townsfolk. He lived in the shadows, consuming wayward travelers, and Rochester isn't even sure if he's still alive or not, as he's never seen him again.

Rochester watched from afar families expelling young Ravini to live a solitary life among the humans in a bid to keep them safe.

Slowly, the once red and grey-faced Ravini started becoming "human" every generation until they looked almost no different. The remaining physical attributes, their large hands, and their jagged teeth.

Rochester isn't sure how many like him exist, now, but it saddened him to think he might've been one of the last few Ravini to have memories of life that once was.

That's one of the major reasons he wanted to help Oliver.

He wanted to teach the young Ravini openly about the life their people led and what happened to cause it to change. Hoping that by doing so, they won't make the same mistakes as their ancestors did.

Fragmented families becoming whole again, no longer do young Ravini face expulsion from their own families in a bid to survive.

The Ravini won't have to live nomadic lives, they could've stayed where they pleased without fear of discovery or threat of death.

Perhaps, his people will thrive again, know what it means to live life to it's fullest, and they'll return to their original worlds.

It'll take time, but the unified Ravini will return the Moon and Mars to their former glory, so the younger generation could see where their people came from, and the former Ravini culture returned to form.

Rochester hoped for this the longest time he's been alive and he'll live many more to see the fruits of their effort.

Leading them, Rochester stopped at the lab and opened the door for Matt before he moved on to lead Karen and Arthur back to the tasting room where he instructed them to wait for him. After closing the door, he led Ripley back to the doctor's office for her checkup.

"So, tell me," Ripley began. "How does it go for Ravini, when it comes to love?"

Ripley's curious about Ravini and if they're any different when it comes to love and relationships. Rochester informed her that there's not really any difference other than the aforementioned expulsion of young Ravini.

Despite their nomadic lives, it'd take them _years_ before they ever considered the idea of settling down. Their nature of hunting, they'll take into consideration before settling down and rearing children.

Coupling's become rare currently because of the prevalence of technology, that Ravini find it difficult to find an area to settle in to safely raise their young.

Due to that, Rochester isn't sure how many newborns existed. He knows for certain that there's not a whole lot compared to when he lived on the Moon.

"Your honest opinion, can there be hybridization between humans and Ravini?" Ripley wanted to know from him if there's any chance for the races to bear children together.

Rochester never heard anything like it happen, but he's certain from a standpoint that there's probably a once-in-a-blue moon chance of that happening. Though, he inferred that'd be better for the two to not mix, but only out of consideration for the well-being of the hypothetical children.

He's not sure about birth defects born from the hybridization, but he believed there's still a possibility, and if the mother's human, her breast milk won't be enough for the child to reasonably obtain the nutrients needed. She'd have to bottle feed it. Not to mention, the child might latch and accidentally chew through the nipple, due to it not registering it's mother as "inedible" as Rochester puts it.

"I'm just a simple man with his simple fortune," Rochester summed that he's not an expert in the matters, but he emphasized that while he may not know all the answers, it won't stop him from trying.

Opening the door for Ripley, he watched her go inside the office. He smelled the air briefly as the doctor took her hand out of the sling and opened the bandage, exposing her slightly bloodied palm.

Salvia slowly formed on the side of his mouth and he quickly wiped it away before sniffling. He closed the door to the office and left to return to the lab to help Oliver and Matt.


	155. The Monster of Wessex Pt 5

"Tricky, tricky," Matt mused as he looked over the revised equation. Oliver sighed as he went around the table to pick up the clipboard, he wrote off the checklist and Matt asked him, "What do you think'll happen?"

Lowering his clipboard, Oliver replied, "Peace, I hope."

Nodding, Matt looked back to the whiteboard and frowned.

Peace's quite difficult. While it can happen, there's always still roadblocks to deal with.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Matt gave him a pep talk.

Flipping papers, Oliver replied that he'll be lucky to solve it by the time he's in his sixties.

"It's the thought that counts, right?" Oliver expressed that even if he and Rochester couldn't solve the issues, it showed that at least he tried.

Matt encouraged him that despite the setbacks, he's making more progress than others couldn't.

Sighing, Oliver sat his clipboard down and walked over to the whiteboard. With the marker, he wrote out the next equation on his list to try. As he did, Ripley returned to them having cleared by the doctor.

"How're you holding up?" Oliver stopped to talk to her.

Ripley replied, "Still have my hand."

Matt shook his head at this as she came over to their side to ask how's it going on their end. Not so well.

"Rochester's the only Ravini I can test the foods on," Oliver lamented.

Ripley asked him if Rochester's ever tried to hurt a human for substance and Oliver rejected the notion. "I know what he is and I can tell you, he's not hurt anyone, not here," Oliver waved his hand.

Matt reminded him that he's only eaten the food and Oliver assured that the food's enough for him.

"If he's hurt someone, I would've known about it," Oliver attempted to appease their concerns.

He discussed the issues of Ravini biology until he heard the phone going off and went over to it. When he answered the receptionist told him he has someone waiting for him. "Oh, okay, I'll be down there in a jiffy," he told her as he hung up. Ripley asked him who it was and he suggested, "Well, I'm expecting someone from our subsidiary in the UK sometime today, trying to open another lab."

Oliver's trying to increase their chances of success by having another lab with new pairs of eyes. He's trying to meet someone from their UK branch to help work out the plans. Hard to do, but he wanted to try his hand, anyway.

The intercom came on and stated that there's been a delivery waiting for Oliver in his office. It came off as odd as Oliver didn't expect anything until next week.

"Maybe it came early?" Matt shrugged.

Oliver replied it should've been brought to his lab, it's stuff for his research. Samples and such that he sent for.

"Mind giving me a hand?" Oliver asked Matt's help.

Matt nodded and before he walked with Oliver, he checked on Ripley one more time. She thanked him for his concern, but she told him she's alright. The doctor gave her some painkillers for the hand, nothing strong, just enough to keep it bearable until the next checkup.

"Let me know if anything changes," Matt poked her on the nose as he went towards the doorway with Oliver waiting for him.

"Oh, uh, if you see Rochester, tell him we'll be back in a bit," Oliver asked Ripley to tell Rochester where they went when he came back from situating Karen and Arthur in the tasting room.

Nodding, Ripley watched the men leave before turning her head towards the whiteboard.

Admittedly, it wasn't her strongest suit, chemistry, but she breezed by biology easily, and she tried to use her knowledge to some capacity.

As she studied the equation, she heard someone come through the doorway, it's Rochester and he situated the couple with their new course.

"They'll be back in a few minutes," Ripley told him. "Something about a package."

Rochester didn't initially reply.

She turned around to face the hulking Rochester, his teeth bare.

Ripley couldn't scream as Rochester wrapped his massive hands wrapped around her neck, hoisting her to his eyelevel. She kicked, but it didn't work. It didn't deter Rochester the slightest as he stood like a rock in front of her, fully intent on killing her, and eating her.

Going completely feral, Rochester wanted nothing more than to eat her and that's what he aimed to do. He's gone without consuming humans for so long, his body's screaming at him to eat a human, and that human would be Ripley, because she smelled so unique that he _had_ to eat her.

While Rochester and Oliver worked to make food accessible to Ravini, it wasn't where it should've been. Meaning Rochester would've gone feral because of the gaps in their research. He couldn't simply eat anyone in the facility without someone noticing and he couldn't leave it as easily as he liked to find someone. Thus, Ripley it is.

Gnashing his large shark-like teeth, Rochester leaned forward, he told Ripley, "I'll stow some of your blood away and replicate it."

He planned to turn her blood into rich wine he'll consume whenever he fancied. Lack of better words, he's what a modern vampire would've done in his place. Do whatever it took to bleed their prey dry and consume their blood leisurely.

Unable to do anything and starting to feel the effect of his hands around her neck, Ripley continued to fruitlessly kick Rochester, but he's just too strong.

All her kicking did was cause the whiteboard to fall over.

Feeling her throat closing in, Ripley panicked as her body fought to breath. It's difficult when Rochester's stronger than she is.

"Get your hands off her, you bastard!" Ripley heard someone shout and she dropped to the ground, a loud thud, and held her neck, coughing. She saw Rochester recoil to the side as someone threw one of the tables at him and turned her head to see a woman with dagger eyes staring at Rochester.

Recovering, Rochester stared at the woman and tilted his head. "This is beyond you, child!" he stated flatly that this wasn't the woman's problem. It's as if he knew her and from struggling to look at her, Ripley saw familiar features and realized who it was.

"And here I thought you were sophisticated!" Manny crossed her lanky arms as she stepped through the doorway. She shook her head as she pointed out that Rochester became the beacon of their people's hope and he's undoing that.

"I'm hardly one of you," Rochester retorts. He said that he lived long enough to live on the moon while Manny and the younger generation lived on Earth and didn't know what life was on the moon and Mars.

While Rochester and Manny stared down, Ripley crawled towards the fire alarm and yanked it, setting it off, she coughed as she moved away as Rochester tried to get at her, only for Manny to stop him, stepping in front of Ripley.

"Step aside, child," Rochester ordered Manny.

Manny shook her head. "I ain't gonna let you eat one of the few good humans on Earth," she made it clear she won't step aside.

She made a promise and that promise she aimed to keep. Ripley's one of the few humans that knew what she was and didn't treat her like a monster. She won't let a monster hurt Ripley.

Realizing that Manny won't abscond like he thought, Rochester didn't have any reasons to show restraint as he began to fight her. He didn't see Manny as a "true" Ravini and disregarded her as an equal.

While his attention's on Manny, Ripley recovered enough that she escaped from the lab and hurried into the arms of Matt and the others.

There wasn't a package in Oliver's office and the receptionist said that she got the memo from Rochester.

"Ro-Rochester," Ripley croaked as Matt held her.

She pointed behind, but couldn't say anything more because her throat reflexively closed as she tried to swallow, coughing amid it. Matt pulled her away and led her to safety, behind they heard the clamor coming from the lab and glass shattering.

Fleeing to the safety of the doctor's office, Matt helped Ripley sit on the examination tablet as she coughed.

Ripley stated in short breaths that _Manny_ is here and fighting Rochester. She must've caught her scent and came when she smelled Rochester.

"W-wait a minute," Oliver's eyes lit up as one of the frantic doctors gave Ripley an oxygen mask to help her breath. "Manny?"

Ripley slowly nodded. It hurt to take deep breaths but Matt helped her as Oliver heard someone coming over the speakers saying security to report to the labs and everyone to remain where they were.

"We gotta help her!" Oliver panicked as he looked to Matt for help.

Ripley reminded Matt in short breaths that Rochester isn't going to listen to reason and if they don't do something right now, everything Oliver worked for would've come undone and the fear of Ravini justified.

"I can't get to my lab," Oliver cursed that he couldn't do much without his lab. With Manny fighting Rochester, there'd be hardly anything left for him to use. Matt got an idea and had Karen and Arthur stay with Ripley while he and Oliver return to the TARDIS.

It's against the rules, but they're in desperate need of help and the only way is if Oliver uses the TARDIS to come up with a way to stop the fighting before someone gets hurt or worse.

Ripley grabbed the key and gave it to Matt. Thanking her, he held it in his hand and heard Ripley, "It… it knows what Ravini… are… it… probably knows how to… stop him…"

Ripley took deep breaths with the mask as Karen rubbed her back.

"Everyone, _stay_ where you are," Matt ordered them.

With the key, he yanked on Oliver's arm, and began running with him out of the doctor's office.

"Doctor, what if they hurt Manny by mistake?" Oliver winced at the idea that the security would've opened fire on Manny by mistake. Matt told him, "Happy thoughts!"

Running with him, Matt hurried down the corridors towards the staircase leading down to the first floor, a lot of areas blocked off as security tried to minimize the damages caused by the fighting. The sounds of men readying their arms as they shouted, echoing through the corridors.

"Hurry!" Oliver ushered Matt to lead them to the TARDIS faster.

Matt slid across the waxed floors to the edge of the staircase as he peered to the grey beauty waiting for him. Yanking on Oliver's arm, Matt rushed down the staircase, nearly tripping, before hurrying towards the door that opened with ease as he pulled Oliver inside.

Oliver's amazed at the sight, but Matt tugged him to the console as he worked with him to try to figure out a method to stop the rampaging Rochester.

If he immobilized Manny, he'll turn his attention back to Ripley, and there's no place in the institution she could hide from him because of his sense of smell. He'll kill anyone who got in his way and it's not too hard to draw conclusions what he'll do to Karen and Arthur.

"Okay, Ravini, Ravini," Matt clicked his tongue against the insides of his cheeks as he flipped on the monitors. They turned on slowly and he located the stowed-away keyboard that hadn't seen use in a while. He typed the name in and it showed on one of the monitors, when he hit the "Enter" button, there's a long text that scrolled on the screen.

It wasn't until it stopped that Oliver read the text and noticed that the Ravini having allergies and the symptoms stemming from contact with said allergies.

"It says they're immobilized with… poinsettias?" Oliver blinked.

Matt read the screen and recoiled, he asked Oliver if Manny ever avoided poinsettias, and Oliver said she did, but only that she didn't care for them.

"They're not even in season!" Oliver realized that they didn't have any poinsettias to use.

Matt smiled as he stated, "Where we're going, they _are_!"

On his feet, Matt quickly pulled a lever and sent the TARDIS in a different dimension where there's plenty of poinsettias.

There's enough that it would've been a world record and would've been hadn't Matt and Oliver harvested stocks of mature poinsettia plants. Taking them back into the TARDIS, Matt looked on the monitor to see scrawls of text on how to safely combine the poinsettias into making them a solution that would've induced sleep in a mature Ravini.

"I can't make it in here, I need my lab!" Oliver reminded him that he couldn't make the solution without his lab equipment.

Matt gave him a toothy grin as he pointed out, "Remember, I'm the Doctor!"

He worked with Oliver to expose parts of the TARDIS that replicated a science lab from science fiction movies. There's tubes, coils, things that none of them knew what they were other than they're science equipment.

Matt did his share of science experiments in school, but nothing this large scale, but it's a first for everyone, and he helped Oliver read off the scientific equation for the sedative. He's fortunate Oliver knew what he meant when he said them because there's some that just went over his head.

The result gave them a purple liquid. "We'll have to inject it for it to work," Oliver told Matt and he hurried to find something to use.

Like how Ripley found a harpoon to turn into a makeshift syringe, Matt found another one. He's confused on why the TARDIS had harpoons, but at this time he couldn't stop to ponder that question.

"Okay, one harpoon syringe!" Matt hoisted it above his head and helped suction the sedative into the clear glass, bubbling as it does.

While Oliver held the weighted harpoon, Matt hurried to the console and located the lever he used and pulled on it again.

Sending them back to the institution where upon opening the door, they're met with armed men pointing their guns at them.

Oliver calmed them down and to top it off, Matt held up his CSS for them to see. Once they're tricked, he lowered his hand as they lowered their guns.

"Rochester's attempting to get into the doctor's office!" Matt heard one of the men tell Oliver. "We've got an immobilized woman in the lab. She's unresponsive."

Matt and Oliver shared a look on their face.


	156. The Monster of Wessex Pt 6 (Final)

"We can immobilize Rochester," Oliver explained what he and Matt came up with to stop Rochester without killing him. The head security, Bram, didn't believe that it'd work and they'd have better chances on open firing on him.

Oliver objected and stated that if they opened fire, everything he worked hard to do would've been for none, and that doing so would've justified fears about the Ravini. They cannot kill Rochester or else it'll cause an inevitable war.

"Doctor, we can't allow him to live, he's a threat!" Bram fought against Oliver on how to handle Rochester, but Oliver remained staunch on his stance.

Bram likened to putting down a dangerous animal, but Oliver stated that despite what he might've thought about the whole thing, Rochester's still a person. He might've not been a _human_ , but he's sentient all the same.

"If you start shooting, you're risking hurting them!" Matt spoke up about the chances of stray bullets striking Ripley and the others. He made it clear that he'll have their heads if their arrogance resulted in anyone getting hurt or worse.

"Sir!" one of Bram's men called to his attention that they located Karen, Arthur, and Dr. Heinz, but no Ripley. They crawled through the vents into another lab and they're safe.

Matt's heart started racing and he didn't stop to think what he did other than he didn't want to stop. He yanked Oliver and hurried with him through the corridors towards the doctor's office.

In the distance, they heard crashing noises.

Screeching to a halt, Matt stopped as his eyes shifted around the doorway to see the inside destroyed, glass everywhere, and the lights inside completely shattered, shrouding the office in darkness.

Haplessly, he called out, "Ripley?"

She didn't answer.

The only thing he heard, the sound of tables exploding against the walls as Rochester threw them.

"I have to go in," Matt urgently told Oliver.

Ripley's inside and he didn't want to think what might've happened to her other than he needed to find her.

Oliver protested as he warned that Rochester would've killed Matt if he saw him. "For all you know, she could've died!" Oliver tried to tell Matt that there's even a possibility that Ripley's dead and Rochester killed her amid the crashing noises.

Matt lurched towards him as he stated, "Rochester's tearing up the office, he hadn't found her, yet!"

Knowing Ripley, she made sure the others got through the vents fine and stayed behind because she knew Rochester would've followed her. Rather risk him attacking Karen and Arthur, she took a chance, and kept him confined.

"Where could've she hid?" Oliver asked Matt on where Ripley could've hid from Rochester long enough for him and Matt to come to the doorway with the harpoon syringe. Rochester destroyed majority of the office, there's no way she's in _the_ office.

Rather talk blindly for minutes, Matt sprung into action and said he'll lure Rochester and Oliver shoots him. Oliver tried to dissuade him, but Matt's stubborn like Ripley, and didn't take no for an answer.

Tugging on his tweed jacket, Matt stated he's going into the office and for Oliver to come with, because he's not leaving until he finds Ripley.

Wearily, Oliver recoiled in his spot as he watched Matt look determined to go into the office. Nodding, Oliver put his worry to the side, only because Matt would've done the same had it been Manny.

They hurried inside and the office's covered in liquid, broken glasses, tables, and remnants of the computers. There's splinters everywhere and the men walked wearily in the dark room.

"Rochester!" Matt challenged him. "You want a meal?"

He tapped against his chest as he shouted, "Here's one for you!"

In the corner of the room, a tall figured turned around, and slowly came towards Matt. He ordered Oliver to ready his aim and he did, but Rochester didn't have patience to wait, he threw a piece of one of the tables at Oliver, enough to send him flying backwards into the hallway.

Rochester didn't talk to him as Matt realized an error in his plan. He shouted at Rochester, "You're supposed to be the beacon for your people. How're you suppose to be one if you're doing _this_?"

Attempting to appeal to him, Matt tried to call to attention that doing this would've undone everything he worked to do. If the world found out, he and his people would've been lucky to last ten years before the world powers joined together to eradicate their perceived threat. There'd be no peace and it'd be a crime against humanity, only because Rochester let his hunger get the best of him.

Growling, Rochester finally replied, "You don't understand!"

Matt raised his hands defensively as he stated, "I don't. I do understand that you're not like this all the time. You don't have to hurt Ripley. You can work things out, find the missing pieces!"

He felt the ground shake softly as Rochester came towards him.

Matt would've turned tail and run, hadn't Ripley's life depended on him talking Rochester down enough to subdue him with the poinsettia sedative.

"There's _too_ many gaps!" Rochester shouted at him.

He couldn't sustain himself on the food that he and Oliver created. It's impossible. They're not sufficient enough for his dietary requirements. His body slowly turned against him and demanded something more supple than imitation bacon.

"And you'll fill them in!" Matt shouted back.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw faint movement behind Rochester.

Ripley hid in the opposite vent, but she couldn't escape through it. It's a vent going upwards with no way for Ripley to climb it. She's wedged herself in the furthest back she's able to, but Rochester showed that a vent wouldn't deter him.

"You know nothing!" Rochester snorted at Matt's attempt. "The hunger, it is our own, and we abide by it, for it will hurt us if we displease it!"

His arms outstretched, Rochester decided to eat Matt as he annoyed him and he, too, smelled exotic to him. Since he's right here, Rochester preferred to have him as an appetizer before the main course.

"Ollie, any time now!" Matt called to Oliver.

He couldn't turn his head as Rochester tried to grab him and ducked when he heard, "Enough with the monologue!"

The harpoon cut through the air and shot him through his chest, it's enough to penetrate him, but not strike his heart or vital organs, and within seconds the poinsettia solution injected into his body.

Listlessly Rochester tried to bat Matt with his tree trunk arms, but nothing worked, and slowly, his vision blurred until he couldn't even see Matt. He smelled Matt, but even that's become impossible.

He fell to the ground in a loud thud and Matt turned his head to see Oliver's slowly recovering from having a piece of the table thrown at him. His curious eyes moved to see someone he's never seen before, holding the empty trigger for the harpoon syringe.

Hearing movement, Matt turned his head as Ripley coughed, pushing her way through the broken bits. Carefully going around Rochester, Matt rushed to her side and helped her up, so she wouldn't put her palms on the ground and risk having them cut up from the broken glass and become infected by whatever else is mixed.

"Ripley!" Matt hugged her tightly.

Ripley squirmed in his arms as he happily hugged her tightly.

"Easy!" Ripley coughed as she looked up at him. "I've been squeezed enough, today!"

Matt apologized as he let go and asked her if she's alright. She nodded and coughed as Matt patted her on the back. He led her out of the doctor's office and found the security team escorting Oliver and the woman away. He didn't see the woman completely, just the back of her head.

"Karen and Arthur, okay?" Ripley coughed as she asked.

Matt nodded.

She walked with Matt, slowly until they came across the room with Karen and Arthur hurrying towards them, happy to see them.

"You're okay!" Karen hugged Ripley.

Ripley's displeased with her hugging as she grimaced. It went away as Karen released her and asked, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ripley shook her head as she told Karen she's fine and that Rochester couldn't get to her. Which to say, he would've hadn't Matt interrupted him.

"Where's Rochester?" Arthur looked around, worried.

Matt told him that Rochester's sedated and can't hurt them.

"How'd you sedate _him_?" Karen pointed.

Matt tells her that he and Oliver ran back to the TARDIS and found out what the Ravini were allergic through the monitors onboard. Went to harvest them from someone's garden and used the lab within the TARDIS to create the sedative.

Arthur asked, "Is it going to kill him?"

Shaking his head, Matt told him that the poinsettias weren't deadly to Ravini, only causing them mild grogginess and sedation.

Turning his attention back to Ripley, Matt pushed her towards the frightened doctor, and had him check her. She wasn't happy, but Matt forced her out of fear. He told her that it's for her own good and that he's just looking out for her.

Unhappily, Ripley's tended by the doctor, and there he realized the woman and Oliver weren't in the room.

"M-Manny?" Oliver exhaled as he stared at the woman in front of him.

She changed a lot, since he'd last seen her.

Brunette, got a haircut recently, and her emerald eyes glistened when she saw Oliver.

"I got your message," Manny weakly explained.

It took her longer than she liked, but she heard his message, and began her trek to the institution. She needed to change her methods multiple times, out of necessity to avoid suspicion, but she managed to find a ride out to the institution where the receptionist kept her waiting until she overheard the commotion and got involved.

Luckily, she did, because she rescued Ripley from becoming wine for the feral Rochester. Likely, she saved everyone from becoming a meal for Rochester.

Oliver stepped closer, in awe, as he asked her, "He didn't hurt you bad, did he?"

Manny waved her large hand as she stated that she'll recover, perks, and said that she has a thicker skin than most people realized. In a few hours, she'll be peachy.

She watched as he stood closer to her, with a look on his face. He asks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Manny frowned as she glimpsed to the ground. She looked up and told him that she didn't want the knowledge weighing him down constantly, knowing what she is and what she needed to do to survive.

"I thought I was doing you a solid for keeping it a secret. When I noticed your heartbeat started fluttering whenever I was around, I got scared," Manny meekly admitted to Oliver that she didn't want him to find out that she was a Ravini and became scared when she found out that he started showing feelings for her. Afraid, Manny worried if the feelings kept, she would've had to tell him the truth. "I wanted your happiness above all else, but I couldn't give it to you, not the way I am."

Manny admitted she shared those same feelings, but with her being a completely different species, one that eats humans, she didn't want to risk hurting him.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Ollie. Hurting you would've been like stabbing me in the spine. Painful. When Allan kidnapped you, he forced my hand, and when I realized it, I had no choice but to leave Mayberry. I convinced Ripley to help me lie, but only because I didn't want you to feel guilty about what happened," Manny explained why she lied about dying that night. Allan threatened to kill the unconscious Oliver and, in a bid, she let him go, but because she did, it was only a matter of time before he came back and worse. Realizing that she'd have to hunt him down, it meant she couldn't stay in Mayberry. Not only did she eat Hector, but she would've had to eat Allan to keep her secret hidden. Which she did after tracking him down and chased him to a corner where he couldn't escape and ate him out of retribution for what he'd done to Oliver and her former life in Mayberry. Realizing that it meant her life in Mayberry's effectively over and there wouldn't be any happy endings with Oliver, Manny asked for Ripley's help to lie about her dying to Allan and that there wasn't anything left for burying.

"I'm sorry. I wished I told you sooner, but I didn't want to hurt you. But I guess at the end of the day, I still hurt you," Manny chewed on the bottom of her lip. She realized it now, while she had Oliver in mind, her plans did more than hurt him.

Nothing made a Ravini upset more, than lying to people that they cared about, having cared about Oliver for so long, Manny didn't like the idea of having to lie to him about her true nature.

She let out an audible gasp when Oliver hugged her tightly and let out a few tears as he said, "I know. You had your reasons. That's why I started this project, so you didn't have to lie anymore. I missed you so much!"

Despite what Manny thought, Oliver hadn't gotten over her. He admitted it sounded childish and while it did, he didn't care the slightest. He loved Manny more ways than he could count and even thought she's a different species than him, he wanted to make it work.

Even if they were never together despite what he wanted, he still wanted Manny to live life to the fullest without having to move everywhere from which way the wind goes every time she needed to eat without detection.

"I missed you, too," Manny smiled as she held Oliver in her lanky arms. Her large hands gently touched his back as she felt her heart flutter. It only fluttered when she was around Oliver, which was what started her fears about his safety.

Oliver held her close to his chest and she heard his heart. His heart welled with joy, not fear, and she briefly closed her eyes.

She opened them again when she heard, "Well, I guess it'd be rude to ask you so soon, about us."

Oliver always dreamed that this day would come, but in all his dreams, it ended on happy notes and left him with a big grin every morning. This was reality and now he's unsure if and when he should even discuss the intimate details that he's wanted answers to.

"Not really," Manny shook her head.

She released him and glimpsed four individuals coming towards them. Two familiar and two that weren't, she smelled them, and knew them instantly.

"You alright?" Manny called out to Ripley.

Coughing with Matt rubbing her back, Ripley gave her the thumbs up.

Karen hurried over to Manny and hugged her. It's unexpected, but Manny hugged her back, and Karen released her.

"Who'd I thank for helping Ollie out?" Manny asked who helped Oliver with finding a way to subdue Rochester.

Meekly, Matt raised his hand and watched as Manny walk towards him and bear hugged him. Despite her apparent size, she's quite stronger than she looks, and she ended up accidentally lifting him from the ground.

As she sat him down and released him, Manny looked at the surprised Matt. Her brow raised at the attire Matt wore and asked who he was, which he happily replied, "I'm the Doctor!"

Tilting her head, Manny blinked before shrugging her shoulders and said, "Well, Doc, thank you for saving our necks."

Matt smiled as he corralled Ripley, Karen, and Arthur, telling her, "I couldn't done it without help!"

Oliver wrapped an arm around Manny and held out his hand. Matt shook Oliver's hand as Oliver thanked him for his help. Smiling, Matt asked what was next for the institution.

A frown formed on Oliver's face as he told Matt that because of Rochester attacking Ripley, there's a good chance that his grant's revoked and worse, the institution would've become weary of helping Ravini. If not report their existence to the government, which he's deathly afraid would've happened.

"I'll smooth things over," Matt offered.

Oliver's not sure what good it'll do. However, Matt told him that he's the Doctor and smoothing things over was one of his traits.

"Even then, we don't even know how to house him. We can't exactly put him in general," Oliver brought up that they can't imprison Rochester in the human prisons. There's no room in the institution that reasonably could've kept him under control.

Manny poked him with her long finger and told him that she didn't exactly come alone. She met other Ravini and some of them old enough to remember the old ways. Convincing them, she got around twenty Ravini from across the State to come to the institution. They're tired of hunting humans and want to live life without fear and shame.

"Maybe one of the old guys can tell you how to deal with Grodd over there," Manny suggested Oliver discuss with the older Ravini how to safely handle Rochester. "Hell, one of them used to be a scientist, maybe that'll help you with your little project."

Mentioning the scientist, Manny saw stars in Oliver's eyes.

"Oh, uh, well, if that's the case, then maybe we can get the project off the ground. Twenty Ravini, that'll give me enough to work with," Oliver blinked as he realized that with the additional Ravini, he might have a chance to figure out what he's missing and complete his research and in turn his project's a success. He'll need more humans to test the foods, too, more Ravini to help increase the pool, but otherwise, within a year or so, he'll have food ready for the masses.

"What's going to happen to Rochester?" Arthur brought him up.

Since he attacked Ripley and Manny, showed that when feral a dangerous threat, there's not a lot of ways for Matt and them to help spare him.

Manny told him that if he's given the poinsettia solution, he won't wake up until they talked it over with the older Ravini. "I don't condone what he did, but that happens to the best of us. I'm sure when he wakes up and gets some grub in him, he'll realize what happened," Manny didn't want to simply write Rochester off. She wanted to give him a chance to realize his errors and learn from it. While he attacked her and Ripley, he wasn't in the right mind, and if anything, it'd be wrong to assume he did it out of malicious intent.

Despite what Rochester thinks, he's just like any other Ravini.

He might feel like he's refined and above everyone else, but at the end of the day he still struggles with the primal hunger as other Ravini do, and maybe after this incident, he'll come to terms with that.

"How'd you know poinsettias knock us on our asses?" Manny asked Matt.

Shrugging, Matt told her that he knew simply because he's the Doctor.

"We'll talk about it more later, come on, I promised them that I'd give the okay," Manny informed Oliver that they needed to go back to the main area of the building. Telling them that the other Ravini were here, they wouldn't come any further without proof that it's safe unless Manny's there.

Karen and Arthur were curious about seeing other Ravini and went to join Oliver and Manny in seeing them, too.

"Um, Matt," Ripley spoke up.

Matt turned his head and Ripley points to his arm, still around her.

"Oh, sorry," Matt blushed as he pulled his arm away from her before walking with her.

Like Manny said, there's at least twenty Ravini and some looked distinctly older than Rochester. One looked red in his face, like he'd been born on Mars and another looked grey like Rochester, like she was born on the Earth's moon.

They looked up to see Manny and seeing her assured them that there's no tricks.

Oliver thanked them all for coming and went on to tell them what he'd hoped for, that nobody needed to hunt anymore, and wouldn't have to hide among the humans.

Seeing a mother with her six-month-old child, Oliver's eyes softened and he explained that he wanted everyone to have a fair chance at life, human or not.

"Humans aren't perfect, but we try," he summed that while most humans wouldn't accept them for what they are, Oliver and like minded worked to change that perspective.

Weary eyes looked up at Oliver and he realized that talking isn't enough for them, luckily for him, his point got across when Manny came up with a way to convince them.

She pulled him into her arms and gave him a well-earned kiss on his lips.

Despite her fears, the feelings Manny gets whenever she's in close contact with humans never manifested with Oliver. There wasn't any feelings of hunger, rather something more primal.

Shocked, Oliver quickly recovered and embraced Manny before the spectators watching them. He'd secretly waited for the day to exchange a kiss with Manny and thought it'd only happen in his dreams, now, he's in her arms exchanging a long-waited kiss.

When he finally pulled away from her, he had one of the goofiest smiles known to man on his face, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The scene's enough for the other Ravini to see that there's such a chance for peace and they'd have to work hard alongside the humans to achieve it.

It'd take a while, but Manchester and Manchuria helped Oliver with Rochester, who'd come around only after his body flushed the remaining solution, and when he saw even older Ravini, his perception changed.

It'd felt like hours, but eventually, the two elderly Ravini convinced Rochester not to hide his hunger behind the "gaudy" lifestyle he had. While it's good to show restraint, hiding his hunger made him worse off than if he accepted it.

"We are who we are," the grey faced Manchester told him.

The red-faced Manchuria beside him added, "But that doesn't mean we can't learn from our mistakes and grow from them."

Rochester would've needed to redeem himself for attacking his own and a defenseless human, but it shouldn't stop him from growing as an individual.

As part of his road to redemption, Rochester apologized for his actions to Manny and Ripley, which went well for the most part, and he's groggily led away from the women by the elderly Ravini to rest as the others reconvened.

Standing in front of the TARDIS, Oliver talked to Matt.

"Sorry for not being much help," Matt apologized about his lack of understanding for the equations Oliver used.

Oliver waved and said it's fine. He asked for the _Doctor_ not another scientist. Either way, it worked out for the most part.

"So, what's that thing anyway?" Oliver wanted to know what took him and Matt to collect the poinsettias needed for the sedative to subdue Rochester without killing him.

Matt smiled and said it's simply the TARDIS and that while he barely knows anything about it, it's helped him plenty.

While he talked to Matt, Manny talked to Ripley.

"He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" Manny inquired about Ripley's encounter with Rochester. Recovered enough that she can talk properly, Ripley mused she's just fortunate that she still has her head. Rochester would've popped her head off her neck hadn't Manny intervened in time.

"Trust me, I've had worse days," Ripley summed as she rubbed her sore neck.

Nodding, Manny gave a look towards Matt as he talked to Oliver before looking back to Ripley.

"He a good man?" Manny asked about Matt.

Ripley nodded.

Nodding back, Manny responded, "That's good. Hard to come by these days. Better keep him close. Don't want anyone to take him."

She misconstrued Matt as he had an arm around Ripley's waist.

Ripley tried to inform Manny without giving out too much information that it wasn't like that.

"Really?" Manny's confused that the two weren't together like she thought. She furrowed her brow as she responded, "I'm usually good at this stuff, I found out Ollie liked me the minute I heard his heart."

Ripley affirmed that she and Matt weren't together and that it's improbable for it to even happen in the first place.

Karen and Arthur strolled towards Manny and Karen hugged her.

"Where've you been?" Karen asked her.

Manny shrugged as she replied, "I tried Chicago, but I couldn't stand the winters. Went down to Florida, couldn't handle the hurricanes ruining my shoes. So, I went with Kentucky and it's been fifty-fifty."

Manny described some of the places she's been. She admitted that she's trying to branch out more, but it's difficult.

Karen noted that since she's with Oliver, now, that isn't a problem, anymore.

Nodding, Manny caught the sight of Arthur and asked him questions regarding his intent with Karen. When Arthur told her he planned to marry her soon, Manny raised a brow.

"Well, well, been busy, were ya?" Manny gave an acknowledging look to Karen before shifting her attention back to Arthur.

She stepped closer to him and said, "Imma only tell you this once. Treat her right. Don't make me come over there and have a late-night snack."

Manny made a small threat that if Arthur mistreated Karen to any capacity, she'll track him down and eat hm, too. She can keep his scent for years after meeting him once, so he can't get far, no matter how much he tried.

Karen assured Manny that Arthur's a good man and asked what's going to happen next.

Rubbing the back of her head, Manny replied she didn't really know. She only came here to see Oliver again and help with the project. Breaking up a fight and forcing a stuffy Ravini to reconsider his position wasn't in her itinerary.

"Baby steps," Manny summed what she planned to do. Since she came back, she planned to take things slow with Oliver and if everything goes well, she plans to accomplish her dreams of moving in and marrying him.

"Hope it goes well!" Karen said to her as she and Arthur passed her with Ripley behind as Matt finished talking to Oliver.

After bidding their farewells, the four returned to the shop where Matt refused to let Ripley work further until he's sure her throat's alright. Though the doctor said she's fine, he didn't want to risk anything going wrong.

Once Ripley convinced him she was fine, Karen and Arthur helped with the shop until they eventually left for the night.

While it's just her and Matt, Ripley called his attention and he turned his head towards her.

"I need a favour," Ripley tells him.

Nodding, Matt went over and she held her hands under her chin. She told him that she wanted to tell the truth to Karen and Arthur. She didn't want to wait until after the wedding where there's a possibility that Karen might've gotten pregnant during their honeymoon or something else. Rather risk it, Ripley wanted to tell them tomorrow and if Matt would've helped her break the news to them.

"I can't keep putting it off," Ripley admitted to him.

Nodding, Matt told her, "You know I'd help."

Frowning, Ripley nods, as she affirmed that Matt would've helped her if she'd asked him.

"I'm not sure how well it'll go," Ripley warned him of the chances it'll get ugly when she tells the truth.

Matt responds, "Truths are usually ugly."

Sighing, Ripley pondered and Matt comforted her, saying he'll help her, and she's going the right thing. She didn't look convinced and Matt reminded her that while there's a good chance they might've reacted negatively, which is normal, they'll understand where she's coming from.

Ripley looked down to the counter and felt Matt's presence near her.

"I don't know if what I'm doing makes any difference," Ripley glimpsed up at Matt.

Matt rubbed her shoulder as he said, "You are. You might not believe it, but you really are."

He helped Ripley close the shop and she bid him farewell. Watching him leave, Ripley sighed as she shook her head. Tomorrow, tomorrow she'll tell them. She'll tell them all.

THE END


	157. The Colour of War (Final)

Another day, another sale at the Odds & Ends, as the mantra went.

It's a day after the Rochester Incident and everyone's recovered for the most part. Ripley's hand slowly healed, her neck doesn't hurt as much as it did, and Matt decided to return some of the restrictions that Ripley placed on him after he burnt his hands from the William Centre incident. He refused to allow her to move large things by herself, talk to the customers for extended periods of time, and took over the proceedings while she worked the counter. She wouldn't take a break; it wasn't her style. Only letting her do minimal things kept her from revolting against Matt.

It didn't bother Matt; he had no problem lifting and moving things around by himself. Ripley reminded him more than once to not strain himself from it. She tried to help, but he refused her help. She tried to tell him more than once that she's hurt worse, but he wouldn't allow her to get hurt again.

Since Ripley didn't like doctors, Arthur's her unofficial doctor, as she knew him enough to trust him. He kept an eye on her hand while it healed. So far, it's healing exceptionally well, and hasn't become infected, but Arthur always helped changed bandages and cleaned the wound.

Matt came up with a story for Jenna in case she popped in and noticed Ripley's bandaged hand and bruised neck. She hurt herself while moving something after Matt left for the night and suffered from a horrible scarf accident. It's plausible given how Ripley tended to stubbornly do things by herself.

There's another reason for today, Matt's helping Ripley tell Karen and Arthur the truth. The truth about what really happened. It's difficult and Ripley's sure that they're not going to want to talk to her ever again, out of fear and betrayal as she knew things about them, but wouldn't tell them.

Matt assured her just before the shop opened that they're not gong to yell at her about it, that they'll understand, but Ripley's pessimism caused her to think differently.

He made sure Jenna and anyone wouldn't interrupt the reveal and he kept assuring Ripley that he'll help her. She didn't have much faith in herself like he did, but he kept her from becoming demotivated.

Arthur needed to come by anyway to check on her hand and Karen would've come with him to check on Ripley, so she'd have the opportunity to talk to them about the elephant in the room.

She wasn't looking forward to it and kept herself busy while she waited for them to arrive at the shop.

When there was a lull in foot traffic, Matt came over to the counter and told Ripley, "I know you're nervous, but you're doing the right thing."

Ripley responded, "Am I?"

Matt smiled as he touched her on the nose, telling her that what she's doing was brave, and while she believed differently, that she's far braver than she gave herself credit for.

"Besides, you have the Doctor to help you," Matt winked as he reminded her that he was the Doctor and thus capable of handling any situations that come to a head.

Ripley thanked him and went back to work until Karen and Arthur stepped into the shop. Arthur came over to the counter and sat a med kit on top. First thing he did, check her neck, he noted the bruising, and from talking to Ripley, he's certain she's alright. Afterwards, Ripley held out her hand and Arthur began cutting off the bandages. He gently pulled them off and inspected the wound.

He cleaned it heavily before drying it and re-wrapping it with fresh bandages. Afterwards, Arthur informed Ripley that tomorrow, she should take off the bandages and allow her hand to breathe. Noting his recommendation, Ripley glimpsed to Matt, silently urging her, and she called to Arthur and Karen.

Matt went to flip the board on the door to keep customers from coming in, allowing Ripley time to tell them without interruption.

With their attention, Ripley began with, "Do you remember the Librarian?"

It's an odd question to them, but she continued.

"Remember the mirror, how you were all actors in it and I didn't show up?" Ripley watched them give her puzzlingly looks.

"Yeah, what about?" Arthur blinked.

Ripley told him, "There's a reason for it."

Karen looked at her funny as she asked, "What reason?"

Ripley sighed as she told them to sit, it's better for them to sit, because of what she's planning to tell them might give them a jolt.

Karen and Arthur took seat at the bar stools near the wall.

Looking over, Ripley saw Matt coming around to stand near her, as she told Karen and Arthur, "Can't have a reflection if I'm already here."

Karen and Arthur looked at her funny as she sighed. She elaborated for them with, "I'm… not from _here_."

She emphasized strongly as she watched the two process what she said. Karen caught on and hesitantly asked, "What do you mean?"

Ripley told her, "I'm from there, where you're all actors."

Arthur roused as he pointed at her. He thought it's a joke, but saw the look on Matt's face, showing it wasn't a joke.

"You're telling us, you're from another universe?" Arthur summed.

Ripley nodded. She told them, "I… don't have a counterpart here, so that's why I didn't have a reflection. Can't have a reflection if there's no counterpart."

The mirror showed Karen, Arthur, and Matt, but not Ripley, but only because the mirror showed counterparts. Ripley didn't have one.

"Wait, so, you knew us?" Karen pointed at herself and Arthur.

Ripley responded, "You were all there, but, you didn't know me."

She told them that she only knew partial bits of their counterparts' life stories from interviews, other than that, she didn't know them as well as she knew the pair in front of her. She didn't know Matt's counterpart, either, only what she seen here and there. Ripley never combed an actor's life like others did, it wasn't her style, and it felt like an invasion of their privacy more than anything.

"Wait a minute, you're telling us you knew us?" Arthur summed as he looked at Ripley. "That's why you looked at us funny!"

Remembering when they first met, the two noticed Ripley giving them looks and never knew why.

They did now.

"If you're from there, then, why're you here?" Karen asked Ripley.

Ripley gestured as she replied, "I took a wrong turn."

She lowered her hands and held a look on her face. Matt encouraged her to tell them and she shook her head as she told them. "I never meant to keep it from you. I thought if I didn't tell you, everything would've been peachy, and no one's the wiser. Until we bought the TARDIS and then the coctor that chased you two. I knew it was only a matter of time I'd have to tell you, but I hoped it wouldn't happen," Ripley explained that she never expected to meet any of them. She never met their counterparts, in fact, it's astronomical for that to happen, as she tells them she's from a small town that admittedly didn't have much going for it, and the counterparts would've never gone there for any reason other than passing through.

Sighing, Ripley tells them she never meant to do it. She thought they'd be safer and better off not knowing what went on beyond their comprehension. That was until they discovered the TARDIS and started going on adventures. Ripley tried then to keep them from finding out, but it didn't work out so well.

Unfortunately, Dr. Almar made her rethink her stance, as well as what happened when the AID kidnapped her and trapped her in the Outworld. She couldn't hide the truth from them anymore. In the back of her mind, she hated the idea of telling them, only because she didn't want them to become like her, afraid, paranoid, among other things. With them traveling in the TARDIS and going on adventures, it's only a matter of time before they have an unfortunate encounter. So, she might as well suck it up and tell them the truth while they're still alive to hear it.

"Something happened in my universe, something that we never thought possible, never in our nightmares expected, and by the time we figured it out, it was too late," Ripley told them. "There was nothing anyone could've done, by the time the smoke cleared, there wasn't anyone left. They're either dead or turned. Billions of people, gone. Somehow, I lucked out and wound up here."

Ripley summed what happened, she didn't really go into it. She told them she didn't want to tell them anything more on until she got to the point. "I knew what happened to Matt's counterpart, but truthfully, I don't know what happened to you two, but I know for certain, you both died," Ripley exhaled sharply as she told them that she knew what happened to Matt's counterpart, but not them.

Blinking, Karen gestured as she couldn't believe what Ripley told her. She responded with, "We died?"

Ripley nodded.

Arthur asked her, "W-what happened to Matt?"

Ripley glimpsed to Matt and he subtly nodded his head.

Turning back, Ripley told Arthur that Matt's counterpart died and she knew his killer, because his killer made her do things that haunted her for the longest time. "I used to run a store, like this, with my friends. He was in the back with me when I went to change the fuse… I didn't see him… and… he turned me into a meat puppet. Only I didn't die. That's why I knew what happened to Matt. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry," Ripley apologized to them about not telling them sooner. She didn't expect Dr. Almar and the AID to force her hand so soon. However, with the wedding and the honeymoon, Ripley didn't know when to tell them, because she didn't want to put undue stress on the couple, especially if the trope came into play and Karen came back from her honeymoon pregnant. Ripley didn't want to stress her during that.

"So, you're telling us, we were killed?" Karen's voice rattled with fear and Ripley nodded, confirming her fear. Ripley told her that she's sure they weren't taken.

Arthur raised a finger and asked Ripley, "W-what happened?"

Ripley explained that there was a secret war going on that nobody paid attention to. Slowly, the chess pieces were in place, by the time anyone realized, there wasn't anything they could've done. Infiltrated from all angles, the military operation snuffed out anyone who could've warned people. Phantom hands controlled the politicians and by extension the world, allowing the military operation to function without anyone knowing they were even there to begin with.

Using the common problems with humanity, the phantom hands kept everyone focused on each other that they didn't see anyone coming from behind. If they did, they didn't live to tell about it.

With the world at large none the wiser, it began.

"The first to disappear, animals, people's pets disappeared and the wildlife, just, poof," Ripley gestured with her hands as she described one of the early signs that something's wrong.

All the animals, domestic and wild, disappeared.

"Animals, they see them," Ripley gestures. "They didn't want them making a lot of awful noise. But, they didn't want to kill them."

The wildlife fled the moment they sensed their presence, they've been weary from the start since the _Drekker_ and _Sabbek_ started roosting in the forests and abandoned areas.

All the domestic animals that went missing weren't killed like the humans.

It's strange, but Ripley figured it might've been because of the banner animals and how close the Children were to them. That hurting animals that didn't have a paw, talon, whatever in the ensuring war would've been an insult to them. Outside of self-defense, they wouldn't hurt them.

Although, Ripley's not sure where the animals go, other than they're not made into meals for the banner animals, suppose even the Children weren't that cruel.

It's this sign that slowly turned people's attention to the bigger story and by then, they could've only stood and watched.

Friends and family showed their true colours and they commenced the campaign that'd end the human race. The militaries, police, they were the first ones taken over and with social engineering, there's no way for the average person to defend themselves against the oncoming Colours.

Former colleagues revealed themselves as meat puppets and turned on everyone, their puppeteers hidden away in the shadows, as the last thing people saw, their former friends.

Pink bombs and white death, the pink bombs came later and white death slowly permeated food sources across the world. If the humans didn't die then, they'd be too weak to fight by the time the war happened.

White death, a tasteless powder that's mixed in with food and substances that makes the body unable to gain nutrients from eating and people latent with it became malnourished overtime. It's slowly built up in bodies and carefully controlled that nobody knew it was even there. When people ate so much food that it'd look like they're overeating, when in reality, their bodies became starved for nutrients, and desperate. The white death permeated the weight loss programs with the packaged foods they shipped to houses and there, people thought they were losing weight, when they're becoming malnourished.

With Purple in disguise as doctors, nobody knew what was wrong and thought it was normal.

Only when they ramped up the production and distribution did the numbers of deaths from malnourishment quadruple to unprecedented levels. So many skeletal bodies found in beds. So many.

Whoever was left and didn't get killed by a Red, most likely died from pink bombs.

They're bombs that exploded into pink dyed smoke and they filled the lungs so quickly that it's impossible for people to breath. Chokehold, people ended up passing out in droves and dying from oxygen deprivation.

Whoever was left from that, they're either taken into the armies or turned into meat puppets to lure unsuspecting people to their demise. Ripley didn't know how many joined, but with the billions of people in her universe, the numbers must've been close to thousands. Thousands to add to the already million soldiers that worked together to destroy humans from the inside. Terrifyingly, Ripley wasn't sure where they went after they destroyed the human race and left nothing but burnt rubble and fires.

She's sure they returned to wherever they came from, but even she did't know _where_ they came from, and that's the reason for her becoming increasingly paranoid and weary about strangers. From her time as a unwilling meat puppet, Ripley didn't think it's over. They're not content with just destroying humans in her world, quite contrary, they'll find another world and continue their campaign, until all humans were either turned or killed.

By the time they come to this world, those million soldiers would've increased exponentially. When that day comes, there isn't anything she and others could've done about it, unless they're willing to spend their remaining days traveling in the TARDIS, and finding a way to stop them. Even then, Ripley's not sure if they could've been stopped.

For all intents and purposes, they're fixed points, and continue their campaign until eventually there's no humans in any known universes. When that happens, Ripley isn't sure what would've happened. If they'd return to their home world peacefully or continue their campaign in the stars above.

"Why?" Ripley's inner voice stopped when she heard Karen asking her. Turning her head, Ripley shrugged as she told her, "I'm not sure. They didn't like humans, that much I know. What I know is, they didn't come from my world, they came from somewhere else, and they operate like a full-scale military campaign."

Arthur gestured as he asked _who_ or _what_ attacked Ripley's universe and she uttered, "The Children of All-Mother."

Identified by their colours, they're capable of many feats, and they're every bit of nightmare to human kind.

Ripley described the colours and what their characteristics were. She warned that of all the colours, the Reds were the most dangerous. No talk, only their blades did any talking. Their regnant's mother was a _Sabbek_ matriarch and that's how Ripley knew the _Sabbek_ and the _Drekker_ existed.

They took what was left and descended on the rest that weren't initially killed. Without any lights to keep them at bay, the _Drekker_ descended on the hospitals without powers. Unable to stop the tarry "feathered" fiends, the staff and patients couldn't survive the onslaught as the _Drekkers_ ravaged them for their ill and lame. Anyone who attempted to stop them, didn't survive.

The hospitals became warzones and when the _Drekker_ finished, there wasn't anyone left, anyone identifiable.

The _Sabbek_ preyed on women and in turn those women preyed on men to become _Drekker_.  
The vicious cycles continued until they've had their fill and Ripley wasn't sure what happened. She knew, they weren't in the television show the three were in, and they had some reaches in other parts of the universes, but she's unsure of _their_ origins.

Returning to the matter at hand, Ripley told them the colours.

The Greens, just soldiers lost to the annals of time, sometimes nurses, sometimes your common private, they're still dangerous, but they're level-headed compared to the others. Ripley knew about them from what happened to Benedict. She'll talk about him soon.

The Purples, the damn Purples, they have permanent smiles and they carved smiles on their toys and dolls, just so they'd look alike, and they make the infamous comic book villain look _friendlier_ in comparison. She knew them best, because of what happened to _her_. Her voice wavered as she explained the reason she hated purple so much, because it's the colour that _he_ wore and what he made _her_ wear that she hid in her flat, out of shame. They're the ones that really got the war going by starting things, either for their own reasons or on behalf of the Blues. They'll talk to you like you're their best friend, but when you'd least expected, you're dead, and they'll laugh and laugh. They're your friends, your neighbors, your coworkers, everyone you see day in and day out, you'd never think they're one of them until it's too late. Their Patriarch, who claimed to be many men and one of them the infamous Adam Worth, taught them the technique of blending in with the crowds and mimicking their dolls and toys, subterfuge, none the wiser. The wiser, wished they didn't know.

The Blues, the social elites with the intelligence that rivaled Einstein and others. There's a _reason_ Ripley didn't trust people with blue eyes initially, because by their law, _only_ the Blues used blue eyed "masks' for their doings. They often went and carved out peoples' eyes if they're blue and they made them angry. To them, only them and them alone should have blue eyes, no one else. However, the pettiness that the Blues could've doled out paled what the one Blue did to the human who had the misfortune of sharing his late brother's face. Ripley didn't see how it all happened, but she was there when he was subsequently captured, and dropped into the boiling pot. Leon destroyed _everything_ about Benedict, down to his very name, and not only that, he made sure no one with his bloodline survived. His hatred for Benedict so strong, no one was safe from his wraith. No one. He even coerced one of Benedict's colleagues to tell his now-Green grandfather where Benedict went, just so Leon can show Benedict how lonely his life really was.

"I was there when it happened. He took me there because they requested everyone," Ripley's voice continued to waver as she described what happened. The Purple's patriarch recalled everyone, including Victor and by extension, Ripley, to the embassy where Benedict tried to hide in, before it's revealed to him as a trap. Standing near the doors, Ripley watched silently, unable to move unless Victor made her, as Leon's sons and their masks dragged Benedict into the kitchen by force. He wailed and begged, but it didn't matter, his fate sealed the moment he signed the dotted line. She watched as they degraded Benedict by stripping him of his clothes, shaved him, and Patriarch Adam cut his heels so he couldn't run.

Ripley watched in horror after they said their pieces and Ollie got his brand of revenge against Benedict for ruining his toy, they dragged him by his ankles, to the pot. She couldn't look away when the endgame happened, Leon had no interest in letting Benedict live. It be damned, he wouldn't allow him to walk on that earth alive, them or not.

Seeing how petrified Arthur's become and Karen panicking, Ripley censored herself on what happened next. She left it as simply, "There's a reason why I get sick whenever there's stew."

Covering her mouth, Karen's mortified, and Arthur's voice shakes. He asks Ripley, "Why kill him?"

Ripley replied, "He thought Benedict mocked his brother and did the only thing reasonable to a blue. He ruined his life and killed him in kind for the life Benedict ruined."

She sounded _so_ nonchalant about it, it scared her, but for some reason, she treated it like it was any other day for a blue. Horrifically, it _was_.

Karen called attention that Ripley didn't tell them something. She didn't tell them, _who_ killed Matt and used her.

Ripley became hesitant and jumped when Matt lightly touched her shoulder, comforting her, and telling her to tell them. She wearily looked at Karen and Arthur, glimpsing to Matt, before warning them.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me. It _never_ leaves your lips. It _never_ leaves my shop. If _anyone_ asks, you don't know his name. If he _ever_ _tells_ you it, you run. You run and you don't look back, understood?" Ripley looked between the couple before they nodded. She sharply exhaled as she uttered the name, "Victor. Victor Ledoux. He killed Matt, my friends, and those men!"

Matt held her as she quivered in fear of uttering that name again. She warned them repeatedly that they never utter that name and let on they know it. Victor doesn't know she's alive and if he did, he would've finished the job, she knew he would.

Calming her down, Matt watched as Ripley held a look on her face. She told them, "I want this to be known. If there's any doubt. If they can't be stopped. I don't care what you say or do. If they come back, I'm taking the TARDIS. I'm taking you all with me."

God help her if they come back and wreck havoc on this universe, but if they did, Ripley made a point. If they came back and there's no way to stop them, they'll have to accept the inevitable, and take leave. It's horrible, but Ripley seen firsthand what they do. There's no way for them all to do any good for the world at large against the possibly billion soldiers. She also didn't want the TARDIS falling into their hands, god only knows what would've happened if it did.

"If _anything_ happens to me, I told her to watch over you. She'll take care of you," Ripley made it clear that if anything happened to her in that scenario, the TARDIS would've protected them as the pact stipulated. Since they all know now what she knew, they're aware of the hidden dangers.

It's not something Ripley wanted the couple to think about before their wedding, but she wanted to tell them before then, so they know. She knew telling them after would've been trickier and she needed to tell them in case anything happened to her.

If there's anyone that would've stopped them somehow, it's the Doctor.

Looking down at her feet, guiltily, Ripley told Karen and Arthur if they didn't want to see her ever again, wanting to become ignorant or aloof to the idea that a race destroyed humanity so efficiently, it would've made certain leaders envious, she wouldn't blame them the slightest. She wanted to be the same way for the longest time, but Almar and the AID torpedoed that chance.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Arthur held his stomach.

It's a lot to take in, but Ripley told them the truth and she watched as they processed what she told them. Karen wearily asked, "That's why he attacked you, he knew?"

Rochester attacked Ripley because he smelled her blood and knew from it alone she wasn't from the same universe as the others. Too exotic for him, he wanted to supple his lust with wine made from her blood.

By extension, Manny knew too.

Suppose that the universes have different traits that carried with the inhabitants. That's why when something's "different" it's a marvel.

"If you don't want to associate with me ever again. If you don't want me anywhere near you. If you don't even want to come back to my shop, again. I won't fault you, but you had to know," Ripley summed that if the couple didn't want to speak to her ever again, going far as refusing to allow her to come to their wedding, going into the TARDIS, she won't blame them. She wouldn't either if she were in their shoes.

She assured them that she didn't see "them" and that she's been keeping an eye for any signs. They're always subtle when they come, nobody notices it, that mistake, Ripley won't make twice.

Watching the couple lose all colour in their faces, Ripley told Matt to tend to them and he did as she asked.

Ripley's sure this would've kept her from the wedding, the couple wouldn't forget her haunting words, and they probably would've hated her. She won't blame them for it. She hated herself more than anyone.

"W-wait a minute," Arthur spoke up. "How'd you even get here?"

Ripley sighed as she pointed to the backroom door. "For a while, I really thought I was dead. I guess I still have someone up there that likes me, because she came and saved me," she told them that Jodie, the TARDIS, saved her from certain death by languishing in the street. "It just didn't click until after my mishap with the Outworld."

She tried to repress so much of what happened, she'd never considered that the TARDIS, the grey beauty, saved her from death, until Matt started talking about a woman called Jodie and how he described her. It never clicked until the AID threw it in her face.

"If the TARDIS existed, then, why didn't one of the Doctors save you?" Karen brought up a good point. If what she remembered, if there's a TARDIS, the Doctor's not too far behind, but Ripley replied she didn't know what happened to him. It showed up after the war was won and the armies pulled out. Considering she never saw it fully, it was likely damaged, then.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry," Ripley whispered as she watched the couple stand up from the stools, quiet, and went towards the door, a look on their faces.

Matt helped them with the door and talked to them outside while Ripley stayed in the shop. She felt it wouldn't be right for her to talk to them and left it to Matt. While he talked to them, she went and cleaned up the shop. When done, she needed to sit down, and reflect.

Sitting at her counter with her hands under her chin, Ripley heard indistinct talking, until it faded and Matt came back into the shop. She didn't ask him at all what was said and watched as he walked over to her.

"You did the right thing," Matt reminded her.

Ripley glimpsed at him and replied, "Did I?"

Matt touched her shoulder as he responded, "What you did today was very brave."

He heard, "If you say so."

Matt grabbed a bar stool and sat next to Ripley, talking to her.

"They're not mad with you," Matt tried to tell her that Karen and Arthur didn't hold it against her. They're shocked, but it'll pass. Though, it'll take a while before they calmed down. Matt stressed that they needed time, but they'll be back to the shop.

Ripley shook her head. "I just told them they died and everything else, how'd you feel when I told you?"

She didn't believe they'll easily come back to the shop. If anything, they'd make a stronghold in their home and never leave it again. Even the toughest of individuals would've resigned themselves if they knew the things Ripley did.

Feeling Matt poke, her, Ripley turned her head.

"They'll come around, give them time," he softly said.

Ripley sighed and blinked. She asked, "What if they don't?"

In honest, Ripley considered going to Karen and Arthur's wedding, but because she just unloaded powerful information that changed their opinions of life as they know it, she doubted they'd want her there. She'll give them her wedding present and stay away from them.

"Look, rather than worry about the what ifs, let's only worry about the what is," Matt poked her again. He lowered his finger and he told Ripley, "I know you had your reasons, but, no more secrets between us, alright?"

While Ripley had her reasons, Matt didn't want her to have to hide them all the time. Her personal ones, she's welcomed to hide and free to tell them when she feels like it. The ones that gnawed on her conscious and almost killed her, he didn't want them pent up, else he worried it would've caused Ripley even more harm.

"I'm sorry," Ripley murmured.

Matt patted her shoulder gave her a side hug, telling her that he's just glad, she's around to tell them what happened. He had a look on his face and Ripley caught it. She asked him what was wrong and he admitted to her that the Professor from the Sweetie Todd incident, told him something that fretted him constantly. Seeing her sitting beside him, proved that the Professor was wrong about what he told him.

"What're you on about?" Ripley's curiosity roused as Matt frowned.

It's only fair that he'd tell her, she'd just told them about their counterparts' deaths, and it's bothered him a lot, too.

"He didn't just say I'd be a great Doctor," Matt admitted to her what the Professor really told him when he took him aside just before he disappeared with his assistant. "He told me… warned me… you had a gun and you would've killed yourself hadn't you let me work in your shop."

Matt recalled what the Professor told him.

He wanted to believe it was one of the Professor's quirks, but he was serious. Ripley would've killed herself that very night if Matt hadn't convinced her to hire him. That because of him, she didn't commit suicide. Out of grief and fear, that nobody would've believed her. With him and the others there, it kept her from making a permanent mistake.

Ripley recalled the day she met Matt.

It's as normal a day she could've gotten and for a brief spell, she felt like it wasn't worth it. Nobody would've believed her warnings and wrote her off as a madwoman. They would've locked her up and thrown away the key. It latched to her for most of the day until she felt like she should've ended it. Alone, powerless, there wasn't anything she could've done to convince the public at large, and she didn't have enough proof to help her. At most, the gun and the cane, but they would've mistaken the cane as a stun gun at best, and charged her for having an unregistered weapon.

Suppose, she would've gone up to her flat after closing, destroyed the evidence she had left, and shot herself. Lulled into believing she's alone in a world that paralleled her own, she would've taken all her secrets with her.

If not for Matt stopping in and asking for work, Ripley would've indeed died that night. The Professor wasn't wrong.

"He was right," Ripley finally said after sitting quietly, while listening to Matt. "I would've."

Matt held a look on his face as Ripley turned away, ashamed. She told him, that, it was stupid of her to think like that, but he didn't yell at her, scream, instead he softly told her, "And I'm glad you didn't."

He tells her that after the Professor told him about Ripley committing suicide, he emphasized that Matt's mere presence changed her. With him and their friends around, she didn't feel the desire anymore. He cautioned Matt, there's always a good chance that external reasonings might've pushed her towards suicide, again. However, he wholeheartedly believed Ripley wouldn't succumbed.

"You would've thrown you're entire life away, for something out of your control," Matt softly told her.

Matt comforted Ripley and told her that he's happy she didn't make the mistake.

He felt his pocket vibrate and he dug out his mobile. Jenna texted him and he checked her message. She told him she grabbed dinner for them and asked when he'll come around her flat. With the message open and his thumbs hovering over the on-screen keyboard, Matt heard Ripley tell him that he can go to her now, Ripley didn't need his help for the rest of the day.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked as he lowered his mobile.

Ripley nodded.

Matt told her that he'll see her first thing in the morning and Ripley nodded. He looked down to his screen and typed out a message before sending it to Jenna.

He helped Ripley clean up and stood near the doorway.

"Matt, thank you, for everything," Ripley mustered.

Smiling, Matt poked her gently on the nose as he replied, "It's what the Doctor does, right?"

Ripley nodded.

She felt a smile and hid it with her hand, it's a wide one, and she didn't like her wide smiles all that much. The scars were still there and became noticeable when she smiled that wide.

Matt eyed her curiously as she forced the smile away and when she lowered her hand, she bid him farewell, and to tell Jenna she said hello.

"Are you going to be okay?" Matt asked her.

Ripley replied, "I am now."

Matt bid her farewell and she watched him leave in his beetle.

She returned to her shop where she locked it up and went up to her flat. Running her hand through her hair, Ripley decided it's time to finally give it a trim.

Going into the bathroom, she combed her hair and started cutting, removing the dead ends, until she finished. A quick wash and another comb, her hair's more orderly than before. The curls formed at the end of her newly cut hair, close to her neck now, as she checked her work in the mirror.

She rubbed her dark eyes as she left the loo and readied for bed. She checked her mobile just before she sat on her bed. Nothing from either Karen and Arthur and likely not for a while.

"I did what I had to," Ripley told herself. "I had to tell them."

A stark contrast from her previous mantra. Ripley believed she needed to tell them the truth.

Sighing, Ripley sat her mobile on her nightstand and laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Eventually, she fell asleep, and on her mind, the upcoming wedding between Karen and Arthur.

THE END


	158. Let Zygon Be Zygon Pt 1

A tall man wearing a burgundy felt long coat walked around the console of his TARDIS, his red scarf dragged across the white grated floor as he reached over the console to pull on the lever, confused.

"Now, what's gotten into you, o'girl?" He wondered aloud as he glimpsed at the screens above the console.

As recently as a day ago, he noticed the TARDIS acting most peculiar. It wouldn't budge from it's spot and he'd couldn't find the problem. He's tried everything he could've thought of, but none of them worked, and he's getting quite irritated.

"I've treated you right for years, haven't I?" He glanced around the interior of the TARDIS. Pointing out, he'd taken care of it, tending to it, changed out parts, repaired the ones he couldn't, above all else, his TARDIS faired better than all the others that his peers forsaken when they've given up on the idea.

Sighing, the tall man scratched the side of his messy brown hair as he checked every nook and cranny of the TARDIS, trying to locate the problem. He never did and he grew frustrated.

Annoyed, he called out to it, "A little hint would've been lovely, don't you think?"

He turned his head and got his hint, in the form of the appearance of a random woman that materialized before his very blue eyes. She's fixed in the position that showed her scorning someone and when she animated, her dark eyes blinked as she lowered her hand.

Recently trimmed dark red auburn hair, wore a red cross-stitched long skirt with dark navy leggings underneath. Brown boots with cream fur tucked the ends of the leggings, accented by the black denim jacket, tucked in black long sleeve shirt, and black belt with a silver buckle. The woman looked late 20s by the Doctor's estimate. He's rather good at deducing that sort of thing.

"What did that smarmy bully take me _this_ time?" the woman asked aloud as she glimpsed around. Her dark eyes crossed his blue eyes and froze.

"Well, that's _one_ way of doing hints," she heard the tall man comment as she blinked. He went towards the woman as she got her bearings and she stopped when she studied him closely and dryly asked, "The Doctor, right?"

Showing her his pearly whites, he confirmed that he's the Doctor. He noticed her wearily looking at him before he asked his own question, "How'd you get in here?"

The woman awkwardly smiled while she gestured and replied, "Er, good question!"

She told him that she had a disagreement with someone and that someone teleported her here and now she's astray and has no means of getting back.

The Doctor pointed out that's impossible, nay, improbable!

The woman threw up her hands as she stated, "Yeah, trust me, improbable doesn't describe the _nonsense_ that thing puts me through!"

The Doctor inquired her name and she told him it's Ripley.

"Ripley?" The Doctor eyed her and she shrugged as she confirmed it's her name and that she knows he's the Doctor.

He's quizzical and asked her how she knew.  
Glimpsing around, Ripley summed with, "A strange man with a strange box, sounds about right."

The Doctor couldn't argue with that and he crossed his arms, his burgundy felt jacket arms crumpling as he done it.

"Where'd you come from?" he inquired as she walked around the TARDIS, glancing at everything.

Stopping, Ripley turned her head and told him, "At the moment, New London, circa 2011."

She noticed the Doctor marveling at the thought as he flashed his pearly whites. It caused him to ask many questions, some of which Ripley had trouble answering, when she finished, she realized his eye colour.

"You have blue eyes," she noted the Doctor's blue eyes. He shrugged a he told her that he gotten them from his mother's side.

Ripley didn't admire them like others did before, she had a faint scowl on her face that quickly went away when he talked to her. She commented on them, at least.

"You know what they say about people with blue eyes," Ripley began as the Doctor looked at her. "Les lions les chassent toujours."

The Doctor's quite fond of learning languages when he can and he understood her perfectly. He inquired, "Lions?"

Ripley's hesitant to tell him and instead warned him, "I'd keep out of trouble, Doctor, one wrong move and those eyes of yours will be the death of you."

She left it at that and he didn't press for answers, seeing how absolutely frightened she became at the hidden implications.

He assured her; however, he's been alive for over a _hundred years_ and he's not daunted by anything or anyone. If anything, the very same should be daunted by _him_!

Ripley didn't doubt him, somewhat, but she held concern on her face as he spoke with her.

"You hardly look over forty!" Ripley mused that the Doctor didn't look for someone who decreed his age to be centuries old. He took it as a compliment and showed his pearly whites at her as he admitted he dabbled in beauty products here and there.

He meant it as a joke, but it seemed to went over Ripley's head, as she didn't burst out laughing. Even from looking at her, he knew if she fell into a laughing fit it would've caused her to drop to the ground writhing in utter pain.

"Hm, but then again, rather odd for a man who's only _centuries_ old and not a walking skeletal corpse," Ripley found his claim suspect.

The Doctor scoffed and said Ripley wasn't the first one to disbelieve him. Apparently, his peers thinks he either lies or manipulates too much that they second guess him on everything he says or does. Only when he proved his salt, they didn't disbelieve, but only for a short while. Something's never changes.

He caught a look in Ripley's eyes as she heard this. Causing him to call her out on the look. He pointed at her as he asked her what that look's for and she shrugged her stout shoulders.

"Like I said, I'm _only_ a few centuries old," the Doctor wasn't convinced by her response. "I wasn't born yesterday."

She looked to her feet briefly before responding, "Well, not a surprise, but a surprise to be sure."

The Doctor's curious on what Ripley knew and she replied, "Take enough wrong turns and you'll eventually have all the answers."

The Doctor agreed with that. He noted she wasn't panicking as much as he'd expected for someone who teleported inexplicably into his TARDIS and Ripley shrugged as she replied, "Like I said, wrong turns."

The Doctor made a quip at Ripley's expense about her penchant for taking wrong turns and she agreed with him. She asked him if she interrupted anything of importance and he waved his hand as he told her that he's in the process of going mad. His TARDIS inexplicably won't work and he needed it working so he can start his next adventure.

"What adventure's that?" Ripley asked him as the Doctor stepped near the console and overlooked it. As he tried to force the TARDIS to work, the Doctor told Ripley he's trying to find someone he knew. He'd gone missing and the Doctor aimed to find him.

"Not my own volition, they asked _me_ to find him," the Doctor lamented that he's only on this adventure at the behest of the others. Since he and the missing man shared history, it only seemed logical by his peers that _he_ should be the one to look for him.

"The Master, right?" Ripley eyed him from afar as he messed with the controls.

It caused him to turn around swiftly and look at her. "You know of him?" The Doctor pointed his thin finger at her. She shrugged and told him, "Wrong turn."

He besieged questions upon questions, until Ripley informed him that she didn't encounter the Master, only knowing about him from unconventional means. "Trust me, I rather not tear a rift some place discussing it," Ripley summed.

Relenting, the Doctor lowered his finger as he told her that, yes, he's looking for the Master. He doesn't know where he went and Ripley didn't think of anything that could've pointed him in the right direction.

"He do something wrong?" Ripley asked if the reason they're looking for the Master's because he done something wrong and to her surprise, it wasn't anything like that.

He'd earned a position, quite a high position, and their peers wanted him to accept it. The problem, came when they tried to find him, then came to the solution of sending the Doctor.

"Where was he last?" Ripley asked him.

The Doctor shrugged as he said he wasn't sure. The Master had his own agenda, same as the rest, and like the others, he never shared them, with anyone.

"Could've he have died?" Ripley asked if there's a possibility something happened to him and he died, but the Doctor laughed at the idea.

"If he died, Death would've sent _him_ back within the hour," the Doctor heckled at the idea that the Master died. He's too stubborn for his own good, that Death wouldn't want him, and instead bring him back.

"So, what if he regenerated?" Ripley continued only for the Doctor to laugh at this. He genuinely asked her, "Now, my girl, where on earth did you hear _that_?"

Ripley mustered that she assumed him and the others were Time Lords and they had that trait.

The Doctor let out a loud thunderous laugh as he couldn't believe that someone like her _finally_ agreed with him.

"Finally, someone with sense and not even one of us!" he found it refreshing he found someone who agreed with him.

The Doctor's rather fond of the term, Time Lords, over the official title.

"Lords of Time, too long, too aggravating," the Doctor bemoaned that his peers wouldn't shorthand their titles because of some malarkey about "tradition" and it bothered him. It didn't help the Master agreed with them and the Doctor's the odd one out.

Apparently, Time Lords didn't have the ability to regenerate nor anything like it, and he found it humorous that Ripley believed they did. He said if they did, there'd be several wars over.

Ripley didn't tell him how she came to that conclusion, but mustered that she only thought it was the logical reason he couldn't find the Master. He'd change appearance and the Doctor chortled, saying if he did, he'd hoped the Master gotten rid of his "tasteless goatee!"

Confused, Ripley asked him, "So, you're just humans, that's all?"

The Doctor smiled as he shook his head. He tells Ripley, that they're aliens.

Unfortunately, Ripley's dryer than Mars because she didn't react the way he expected someone to find out that aliens existed and she's talking to one.

"It talks like a human, walks like a human, must be a human," Ripley pointed out to him.

However, the Doctor raised two fingers as he stated that, Time Lords, have _two_ hearts, instead of the standard one.

Blinking, Ripley inquired why the odd choice in evolution, which the Doctor replied with, "What's wrong with two hearts?"

Crossing her arms, Ripley wanted to know the _real_ distinction between the Time Lords and the humans, sans them having two hearts.

The Doctor stated that they're quite intelligent, even the dimmer Time Lords were more intelligent than a dim human, and they excelled in sciences that humans wouldn't or couldn't replicate if they tried.

"A man with two hearts, good genes, more lemons, and he's an alien, now?" Ripley heard him and he turned his head to see Ripley crossing her arms.

She didn't believe Time Lords were aliens. Pointing out that humans sometimes born with extra limbs and organs, but never considered alien, so what's different about a Time Lord compared to a human?

The Doctor asserted he's an alien. Outwardly, he may _look_ human, but in a biological sense, it's apples and oranges, two difference species.

"We also wear funny clothes!" he smiled wildly as he pulled on his felt long coat, but Ripley didn't react to it, either.

Groaning, the Doctor said even the Master would've found that joke funny.

Dryly, Ripley replied that she lost her funny bone sometime ago.

"I'm close to giving up, I'm getting bored, and I _hate_ getting bored," the Doctor moaned that he hasn't fount the Master and he's getting fed up with the other Time Lords shunting this on him. He didn't even know why they chose the Master over him!

Ripley asked if his school days had anything to do with it and he sharply told her that it's impossible, nobody _knew_ what he'd done!

"So, you say," Ripley shook her head.

The Doctor messed with the console, trying to get the TARDIS to work, and as he did, he asked Ripley what went on during her disagreement.

Sighing, Ripley didn't hesitant to tell him the truth. She knew better to lie to him.

"Two of my mates' getting married and they've wanted me to go to the wedding for a while now. I can't bring myself to do it, so I was just gonna leave their wedding present outside the chapel and leave. _Someone_ disagreed with my idea and Shanghai's me here," she admitted that the reason for her woe stemmed for her desire to stay back from the wedding.

It interested the Doctor that he stopped what he was doing and turned around to walk towards her. "A wedding?" The Doctor stared at her as she nodded. "What's wrong with that?"

Ripley told him that she didn't think she should go. It's their happy occasion and she didn't want to ruin that. The Doctor asked how come she came to that conclusion and she put it mildly, "Ever told someone something that they needed to hear but they didn't like it?"

Several times over.

"No reason _not_ to go," the Doctor gestured.

Ripley shook her head, disagreeing. "It's better if I don't," she earnestly told him.

The Doctor's baffled that Ripley believed that her friends wouldn't want her to go their wedding because of something she told them. Ripley admitted to him that it wasn't something that's easily forgiven or forgotten. "It…was something that needed to be said," Ripley summed what she told them.

Like a father, the Doctor scolded her, asking if they told her themselves, she wasn't allowed to their wedding and she shook her head before telling him that they haven't told her, but she knew it was on their minds. The Doctor asked if she's a mind reader too and she sneered back at him.

"What was it you told them?" The Doctor wanted to know what Ripley told them that she thought would've invalidated her invitation to their wedding.

Ripley sighed as she summed, "It's… complicated…"

She grew incensed the moment the Doctor asked if it involved the Groom and she denied it. The Doctor apologized when he saw how angry Ripley got a the claim she done something with the groom. Calming down, Ripley simply told the Doctor that it's something she can't tell him because of "Time-y whime-y things."

The Doctor knew exactly what she meant and nodded. He encouraged her to ask them herself if they wanted her to come to their wedding still, but Ripley's hesitant. She couldn't see them forgiving her for what she told them and she didn't want to cause problems on their big day.

Unfortunately, someone disagreed with her and that's why she's here and now.

"Now, who's the person who done this?" The Doctor wanted to know who could've teleported Ripley into his TARDIS at the exact same time he's in it without causing a terrible discombobulated event that resulted in the two fused.

He's surprised when Ripley replied, "The TARDIS… I guess _my_ … TARDIS."

Ripley hasn't considered the ownership of the TARDIS. It's technically _her_ property since she bought it, but Matt's the one who convinced her to buy it and who've actually used it, and as she and the Doctor's acutely aware, the two were a pair of aces.

"TARDIS?" the Doctor's eyes widened as he became curious on how she _knew_ nay _had_ a TARDIS of her own, since clearly, she isn't a Time Lord.

Running a hand through her tamed dark red auburn hair, Ripley informed him that she gotten it on the cheap. She asked him, "Stop me if I'm about to break a major rule and cause a tear at the seam, there more than one?"

The Doctor gestured with his hand as he tried to calculate the exact total of TARDIS that're in existence and he informed her that there's not really any left. His people never considered them any more than novelty items. If anything, they destroyed them when the novelty wore off.

By chance he found one disused and took it, he claimed it wasn't stealing because of it. The other Time Lords, didn't believe in the same reasonings he did, and orchestrated him for the theft.

The Doctor regaled a story how a classmate of his and the Master's took a TARDIS for no reason other than that he could and on return, he had more fun _destroying_ the TARDIS than using it. A rather waste of good parts, it largely influenced the Doctor take his TARDIS, rather it go to waste, he sought to use it. And use it he did!

"Don't you people study events and how they happen?" Ripley wondered if the Doctor and the Time Lords used them for studying and he told her that, of course, it's one of the main functions, observing events as they unfold, but unfortunately, nepotism won out, and they've all but went out of fashion.

"But not this o'girl," the Doctor gleefully touched the silver railings. "She's quite a charmer, but I love her all the same!"

Despite his and his TARDIS myriad of differences, the two were each other's only friends that haven't turned and tried to stab them in the back.

It's an odd concept to have a machine as one's best friend, but the Doctor dealt with some harsh realities in his long life that he rather have a machine as his best friend than not. He'd go mad if he didn't have someone like minded to talk to.

"Lucky you," Ripley mused that it wasn't so easy with her and her TARDIS.

Jodie, the TARDIS, always stepped on Ripley's feet more than once. Forcing her hand in the grand scheme of things. Embarrassing her mate every time they stayed somewhere in another universe by transporting him to her room at his expense. Shanghai her against her will and leave her astray. Not the kind of friends that the Doctor was with _his_ TARDIS.

"Ah, but my girl, you should really talk to them about it," the Doctor pointed out to Ripley that she needed to hear it from them rather than assume. Even if they refused to speak with her for the rest of their lives, it at least confirmed her suspicions.

If she's wrong, then she'd miss out on an important event that her friends clearly wanted her to partake in.

"Why do I get the feeling if it was you, you'd put on the goofiest of outfits and go through the doors, demanding attention, before giving congratulations to them then slinking over to the tables and grabbing the pastrami sandwiches?" Ripley summed the Doctor's hypothetical appearance at the wedding if were him and not her.

It's apparently on the nose and the Doctor's eyes widened as he asked, "They're going to have pastrami sandwiches?"

Ripley mentioned that's one of the items they've sent for and she saw his mouth _watering_ at the _thought_ of a good pastrami sandwich, with a hint of mustard, and maybe a bit of pickle to go along with it.

"Oh, my girl, you better make an appearance, grand or not!" The Doctor ordered her as he turned around and began fiddling with the console, trying to get the TARDIS to work. "Oh, and consider it as payment, I could really go for a nice pastrami sandwich. I'm not greedy, one's enough for me, but I'd consider favours if you get me the whole platter."

Ripley flatly told him that it'd be a bit of a tricky situation to steal an entire platter worth of thirty-six pastrami sandwiches. She might've done questionable things for the sake of these adventures, but even that's a bridge too far.

"What if they don't want me there?" Ripley brought up the slim chance that the Doctor's wrong and that they don't want to see her face ever again for the rest of their lives.

If that's the case, then the Doctor won't get his pastrami sandwich on the account that they'll chase her away from the venue.

The Doctor asked what they said to her last and she admitted that they didn't talk after "the talk" and she assumed as she did they're not happy with her.

In the two months leading up to the wedding, Ripley never saw Karen or Arthur at her shop and neither texted her. Matt tried to get into contact with them more than once, but they didn't talk to him much. He assured Ripley that they'd want her there, but she doubted him.

Just before the TARDIS Shanghai'd her, Matt tried to get her to come with him and Jenna, but she wouldn't. She told him to go ahead without her. She meant to have him give the couple her wedding present, but by the time she realized it, he'd already left with Jenna.

So far, it looked like she's alienated her friends.

Not that she blamed them. She wouldn't want to hang around herself either after hearing what happened in another universe that has a possibility of happening in theirs. Ripley expected it to happen. She braved for the day she told them and knew. Matt's the exception, but he's the Doctor. One of them, at least. It's expectant he'd have to brave for things like what Ripley witnessed and process it better.

"We cannot be saddled with the what ifs, my girl, we have to look at the what _is_ ," the Doctor pushed her towards going to the wedding anyway. Rather letting her conscious gnaw at her, go and see for herself, and if it's true that the couple don't want her at their wedding, the Doctor's more than happy to bring Ripley back to wherever she was prior. Only because it's fair that he send her on her way, he didn't expect _her_ to show up in his TARDIS.

Fiddling with the console, the Doctor mutters as he tries to force _his_ TARDIS to take them to the wedding, but found it had a different idea instead.

The air shifted around them, chilled and wafted throughout the silver interior, and the moaning sound of the TARDIS as it started working on its own.

"Where we going?" Ripley asked him as she hurried to the Doctor's side.

His blue eyes dashed across the console as he tried to figure that out and he exclaimed, "I have _no_ idea!"

Suddenly there's a jolt and sent the two to the ground.

None of them got hurt, but there's a sudden electric feel in the air and it affected Ripley's right hand, causing a tingling sensation that felt like pop rocks bubbling and popping under her skin.

Pushing himself up, the Doctor asked Ripley if she's fine.

She replied she was and he helped her stand up, as he did, he heard distant voices outside the TARDIS.

"Why do I have that feeling it's one of those days?" Ripley winced as she seen her share of adventures to know the signs. The Doctor agreed with her and replied, "I do believe you're correct."

Instinctively, the Doctor pushed her behind him as he led them towards the entrance and opened the door to peer outside of the TARDIS.

It's a dark grey corridor and the air's dreadfully cold. It's not identifiable by any means and the Doctor didn't know where they landed.

"Well, any ideas?" Ripley asked him.

His eyes moved to scan the corridor, but he didn't see where the voices emitted from, and he knew he couldn't force the TARDIS to leave.

Gritting his teeth, the Doctor tells her, "Suppose we'll have a bit of a walk."

Stepping out of the TARDIS first, the Doctor waited as Ripley stepped out last and closed the door instinctively. She reached for her key reflexively, but caught herself before she took the key out of its hiding spot.

The Doctor thanked her for the courtesy all the same and led her through the grey corridor that didn't look like iron. It looked like grey stone and felt like it when Ripley lightly touched it with her hand.

"Intriguing," the Doctor glimpsed around.

The TARDIS took him places but he always knew where. It's a first that it took him somewhere he didn't know. Much less seemingly abduct a random woman who he never seen or heard of before. Made no sense to the Doctor and this came from someone who barely made any sense to _himself!_

"Hey, I hear them," Ripley called to his attention and he followed her towards the end of the corridor. Getting in front of her, the Doctor led her through it where the voices got louder and distinct. As the Doctor overheard them, he began to hear words, and stopped Ripley in her track when he started hearing them talk.

"What's going on?" Ripley asked the Doctor.

He silenced her as he heard the voices.

They're talking about disturbances and he knew those accents anywhere. Gritting his teeth in disgust, he uttered, "Sontaran!"

Ripley groaned as she knew _exactly_ what those were. She already dealt with the last batch of their kind, it's too soon for her to deal with them _again_. "Yeah, I had a run in with them, don't think they like you very much, right?" Ripley glimpsed to the Doctor as he chewed on the bottom of his lip, trying to figure out a plan.

He stopped when he realized Ripley dealt with them before. Gesturing he asks, "Annoying bunch, aren't they?"

Nodding, Ripley told him she thought of every potato pun and dish she could've think of to insult them and she's still not too pleased with the revelation they're in the spotlight again.

"You think the disturbances caused the TARDIS to come here?" Ripley wondered if those same disturbances caused the TARDIS to have a short and send her and the Doctor to the unsuspecting Sontaran.

It's not out of the realm of possibility, but the Doctor didn't like that he's dealing with them. "You deal with one and it's enough to sour your taste for perfectly fried chips," he voiced his disdain for them.

They're one of the banes for Time Lords and the Doctor's no exception, they always bothered him one way or another. At one point he thought about turning them into mashed potatoes and having a bit of them with steak and gravy, of course before he realized they're too foul for such dish.

"Well, if they're Sontaran, then you'd know how to deal with them best, don't you?" Ripley gestured.

The Doctor shrugged as he said he could've dealt with them with his eyes closed if he wanted to. It's just he didn't _want_ to deal with them. They're terribly annoying and monologue constantly that it's aggravating to his "sensitive" ears.

"Look, I don't like them either, but we can't exactly hop and skip back to the TARDIS, now can we?" Ripley pointed out that they couldn't simply turn back on the account the TARDIS doesn't work on account of the disturbances.

If the Sontaran caused it, then they ought to stop them. If they didn't cause it, find out who or what did, and act accordingly.

Sighing, the Doctor bemoaned he _just_ wanted a good nap but everything and everyone _just_ wanted his attention.

Ripley poked him as she reminded him that he didn't _exactly_ help in the matter. He's the Doctor and everyone and everything, good or bad, go to him, _because_ he's the Doctor. It's an assumed risk.

Pulling on his felt long coat, the Doctor gritted his teeth as he prepared himself to make an entrance. Only because Ripley made a point and he did promise that he'd take her back in exchange for a pastrami sandwich. And he's getting his pastrami sandwich one way or another. It's a hard life for the Doctor to find time to obtain good food. It's another entirely ordeal to _cook_ in the TARDIS large kitchen!

Putting on his nonchalant face, the Doctor ordered Ripley to stay behind him and keep close as he began his march towards the end of the corridor.

The voices gotten louder and the Doctor noted that he heard another distinct voice. It's not another Sontaran.

Stepping through the end of the corridor into the command centre, the Doctor glimpsed to the irate Sontaran as he shouted at the comlink.

His blue eyes moved towards the comlink where he noticed on the screen something he hadn't seen in ages. Think of red octopi with four suctions, developed into bipedal humanoids after losing two of their tentacles to the chins of their faces with their remaining tentacles forming four arms with tentacle hands and two legs with tentacle feet.

"We will _not_ let accept the terms!" shouted the irate red humanoid on the screen. The Sontaran shouted back, "Then suffer our wraith, Zygon scum!"


	159. Let Zygon Be Zygon Pt 2

The Doctor did what he does best and made a grand entrance, wild eyes and all, at the bemusement at the frustrated Sontaran as he'd lowered the commlink after his combative dialogue with the Zygon.

Immediately, he and the other Sontaran went onto defensive and went for their ray guns.

The Doctor didn't seem at all worried that the Sontaran would've shot him dead at once, he simply stated, "Are we interrupting something?"

It caught even the Sontaran off, as they lowered their ray gun wearily. Their leader demanded answers from the Doctor, "Why're you here?"

To no surprise, it seems the two knew each other, as the Doctor referred to the Sontaran leader as Krull, the Sontaran captain.

Krull demanded to know why the Doctor's in his ship and if he's an agent of the Zygon.

"I'm hardly an agent," the Doctor told Krull as he walked towards the weary Sontaran leader as he ordered his men to stand down.

Ripley wasn't far behind as she overheard the two talking and it sounded like that the Zygon weren't like the ones she knew. They sounded far different than the ones from the old serials she grew up on, far more militant.

"Then why're you here?" Krull demanded answers and the Doctor shook his head at Krull's bluntness. He told him that he got stuck and asked if it was his doing that the Doctor couldn't leave. "Have some forcefields, energy fields, ring any bells?" quipped the Doctor.

Krull stated it wasn't _his_ doing, as _he_ also couldn't leave, either. Stuck, he's forced to negotiate with the Zygon general, believing he's responsible. However, it sounded like the Zygon general didn't have a hand in the predicament. He too, couldn't leave, all three stuck in one place, none of them what happened. However, true to their nature, the Sontaran quickly blamed the Zygon and vice versa.

"How'd it happen?" Ripley spoke up, causing Krull to stand on his toes as he eyed her standing beside the Doctor with her arms crossed. He asked the Doctor who it was and the Doctor, nonchalantly, called her, "My assistant."

Krull eyed Ripley as she eyed him back.

"A fool's errand," Krull spat at the thought that someone became the Doctor's assistant. "You'll curse him and his two hearts soon enough!"

It confirmed that the Doctor _did_ have two hearts and wasn't lying like Ripley suspected.

"Enough," the Doctor's thunderous voice echoed throughout the room as he asked Krull to tell him what happened from top to bottom. He wanted to know every detail as to why none of the three could've left.

Krull grumbled before telling the Doctor that it started when he received a signal and honed in on it. Believing it to been a decrepit ship left to aimlessly float through the dark space, Krull intended to raid it for his own benefit. However, it seemed when he neared the signal, the troubles began, worsened when the Zygon general, too, caught the signal, and investigated it as well.

"A signal?" Ripley blinked. "Where's it coming from?"

Krull told her that he tried to track it down, but it's bouncing everywhere due to the high metals in the asteroids floating around, that he's not sure where it's coming from. The Zygon general's not having any luck either, else he would've figured it out.

"Interesting," the Doctor clicked his tongue against his teeth before asking Krull. "Do you have the scans?"

Krull nodded, but since Sontaran don't have necks, he bowed his head somewhat. The Doctor followed him and Ripley followed closely behind as Krull led him to the scans of the signal. Krull told the Doctor that he'd scanned numerous times and still, doesn't know it's origin nor what it is, other than it's capable of locking the ships' controls.

"Most fortunate it's _only_ the controls," Krull commented.

Only the controls, everything else remained untouched. It's strange and Krull states he did everything he could've think of to try to force a workaround to regain controls of his ship.

"Now that's strange," mused the Doctor.

He turned to Ripley and she suggested, "Anyone else come through these parts, maybe it's from a pirate ship, trying to trap ships to raid."

It'd make sense, lock the controls so nobody can leave and then when they're ready, pirates board the ships and do what they please without fear of losing oxygen.

"I thought the same, but the pirates haven't come through here for weeks," Krull replied.

The first thought that came to mind that the pirates, as Ripley suggested, left a trap. From his findings, the pirates have _avoided_ this part.

"Curious," the Doctor noted.

Pirates go wherever the ships go and from his understanding, ships go through here like a roundabout, but they're avoiding the area like a plague.

"Have ships gone missing in these parts?" Ripley asked Krull if he'd heard anything of the sort. Krull replied he checked for that, but hadn't found anything.

Confused, Ripley summed, "It just happened, like that?"

Krull affirmed.

Looking at the scans, the Doctor's blue eyes dashed around the screen, looking at them. Ripley couldn't read it because it wasn't in common, but the Doctor's spent his long-life learning and learning he did.

"Strange, very strange, the signal remains constant, no degradation, but no origin point," the Doctor noted that there's no discernible origin of the signal and it's strong enough not to waver in space. Something that's impossible on a normal basis as he tells Ripley, "You can slather bit of butter and it'll go as far as it can. Slather a block of butter and it gets everywhere."

Looking back at the screen, the Doctor pondered.

"Could it be on one of the planets, moons, asteroids?" Ripley suggested the origins of the signal. Krull informed her all the planets were gas giants and they didn't have any moons. The asteroids, too irregular and moved in and out of the system that he doubted the signal came from them, else it would've weakened when the asteroids disappeared.

Thinking, Ripley asked him, "Well, maybe we're not thinking it right, maybe it's hidden in one of those planets, you said they're gas giants, maybe that's the point. Nobody expects a gas giant to house a station sending a signal, too risky of a venture to check on their own, right?"

She watched as the Doctor turned his head to her. He told her, "Then the matter of the question, which one has it?"

Telling her there's approximately, fifteen gas giants, some small and some larger than Jupiter, that'd it takes them at most _years_ to check them at the rate they're going.

The Doctor called their attention as he rose from the screen to look at them. Shoving his large hands into the deep pockets of his belt long coat, he told them that they'd need to get creative.

Of course, his brand of creativity's much different than theirs.

"You're joking!" Krull shouted at the Doctor.

Ripley shook her head as she hesitantly informed the Doctor, "I think you have better odds playing Cluedo!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he informed the two that it's either that or begin painlessly scanning each planet for hours on end, immobile, and limited resources.

"I'd rather die than negotiate with the Zygon!" Krull hissed at the Doctor.

The Doctor dryly replied that Krull's welcomed to his notion, but he and Ripley weren't in the dying mood and wished to survive this bizarre encounter.

"How do you know _he's_ not the one who caused this?" Krull tried to dissuade the Doctor's plan.

Groaning, the Doctor reminded Krull that if the Zygon general's at fault, he would've fried Krull within minutes of immobilizing him. "With a bit of butter," the Doctor added.

Ripley aided the Doctor by warning Krull, "Without his help, how well will you fare, knowing none of your fellow spud heads won't aid you out of fear?"

She pointed out that if his fellow Sontaran found out something's locking controls, none of them would've risked their lives saving Krull and his men. They would've left them to die and given the Sontaran's stringent code of honour, Krull and his men getting stuck would've seen as a failure. Prideful as Krull seemed, he would've needed to convince himself that dying a slow death would've been preferable than help from an unlikely source.

"How do you know he'll listen?" Krull inquired how the Doctor knew the Zygon general would've listened to him.

To which, without stopping a beat, the Doctor replied, "I'm the Doctor, I'm big, tall, and know things!"

Ripley, bemused, "And nuttier than I remembered!"

The Doctor sighed as he stated that they talk to Krull and work out the issues at hand. They'll need each other more than anything to find where the signal originated and stop it. He stressed that he didn't care what Krull and the Zygon general do after as long as he and Ripley weren't present when it gets bloody.

"I'm a simple man, Krull, you know this," the Doctor warned Krull that corporation is better than the alternative. He made it clear he wasn't in the talkative mood and that Krull better get over it, or else the Doctor would've made sure he gotten the message clearer.

Eventually, Krull conceded after realizing that the Doctor's legendary anger would've caused far worst issues than simply talking to the Zygon. He warned that if the Zygon became hostile, it's on the Doctor's head.

The moment the Doctor turned his head to march towards the commlink to raise the Zygon general, Krull took the time to tell Ripley something.

Turning his head, Krull warned Ripley that the Doctor couldn't be trusted. He stressed that the Doctor carried secrets like men carried their guns, close to his chest, these secrets he wouldn't hesitate using them to get what he wanted. "Some of those secrets could very well be the death of you!" Krull hissed in Ripley's ear.

Ripley glimpsed to the Doctor and shook her head.

"He's not like that," she reasoned with Krull. "If anything, he's only using it because _you_ deserved a good mashing."

Krull muttered something under his breathe that Ripley couldn't understand as it was in Sontaran.

The Doctor called to them and they walked towards the Doctor, boredom rested on his face as he looked at the Zygon general, irate.

"You dare mock me, Lord?" Zy shouted at the Doctor.

The Doctor's face didn't change a bit and he casually told Zy that it's better than nothing. If he didn't want to work with the Sontaran, then he'd have to wallow in his self-perpetrating pride.

The Doctor noted, "Quite deafening, could you please turn it down?"

Zy didn't like that the Doctor made light of their situation and shouted at him in his native tongue. The Doctor didn't muster even a reaction and Zy settled in his captain's seat.

"We're all going to die here, so how about it, we work together, then when we found the culprit and deal with it, you two kill each other!" the Doctor shouted at him.

Zy shifted in is chair uncomfortably as he stated that he couldn't trust Krull and Krull responded with the accusation that Zy would've intended to let them die.

Shaking her head, Ripley watched as the men squabble and the Doctor treated both generals with little regard. Little children with violent tendencies and ray guns that needed a good kick in the rear to set right.

While they fought, Ripley's dark eyes slowly moved towards one of the consoles and watched as something large slowly appeared on the side of the radar. It wasn't registering as a ship and there's scrawls of text that covered the right side of the radar. Ripley couldn't read them, but she watched the object slowly moving towards the stalled ships.

"Never trusted a Lord of Time, never trusted a Sontaran!" Zy spat at the thought of working with both the Doctor and Krull. He believed it's a trap and that he's not willing to bargain with them. "Fool me once, Lord," Zy uttered.

Shaking his head as he ran a hand through his wild hair, the Doctor grew agitated with the men's refusal to bargain. He attempted parley, but that didn't work out very well. "I should kill _both_ of you and be done with it!" he muttered under his breath.

"Oh boys!" Ripley called to them.

The Doctor's blue eyes moved towards Ripley as she pointed at the radar, a look on her face. She warned them, "I think something wants to have a word with you two!"

Rushing, the Doctor ran up the stairs and stood beside Ripley as he looked at the radar.

Something massive, big enough to eclipse both ships, slowly moved towards them. He read the scrawls and grimaced.

"What's it?" Ripley asked him.

The Doctor turned to her and asked, "Are you aware of the novel, "Moby Dick" by any chance?"

Ripley eyed him wearily as she replied, "I read the footnotes."

Growing bored at the rate her classes went for going through mandatory books, Ripley sped up the time it took by simply reading footnotes. She read "Moby Dick" by reading the footnotes and writing her answers based on the footnotes themselves. Ripley never actually _read_ the book.

"You're kidding!" Ripley winced as the Doctor informed her of what the scrawls read.

The Zygon picked it up on their radars and they're as equally terrified as Krull and his men became.

Ripley asked the Doctor, "Space whales?"

The Doctor nodded.

Ripley breathlessly responded, "They're _real_?"

She didn't think that bit would've had some grains of truth. Indeed, space whales exist, and one's coming towards the Zygon and Sontaran ships steadily.

"Dare I assume whale expertise isn't in your hat of tricks?" Ripley winced.

The Doctor gave her a flash of his pearly white as he admitted, "I hadn't a chance!"

Rather than terrified of a whale steadfastly coming towards them, the Doctor's rather _excited_ about the possibilities of encountering space whales.

"They're quite rare, you know," the Doctor informed Ripley.

Krull appeared and overheard the exchange, to which he added, "When we're done, they'll be nonexistent!"

Ripley spoke up against hurting the whale, but Krull hissed at her, "Human, it'll swallow us whole and we'll languish for thousands of years, waiting for the acids to finish us off!"

Raising his arm, separating the two, the Doctor's voice boomed as he demanded silence from Krull.

In the stand off, the three stopped when they heard a low moaning that echoed throughout the ship, and rattled it at it's very core.

The radar started flashing red as scrawls tripled and frantically appeared, warning the Sontaran of impact.

"I think you need a bigger ship," Ripley informed Krull.

The Doctor gritted his teeth as he warned everyone to get into position.

He yanked on Ripley's arm and pulled her towards the corner of the room and knelt with her as Krull struggled to get into position as the moaning suddenly stopped.

There's a calm and Ripley wearily looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked back at her and his eyes gave way to what he'd fear.

Suddenly the two jolted as the ship started moving on it's own. Protectively, the Doctor held Ripley as he took the blunt of the ship rattled and slammed into walls.

When it finally stopped, the Doctor released Ripley and she asked if he was all right. True to his nature, the Doctor gruffly replied, "I'm the Doctor. Of course, I'm not!"

Helping her stand up, the Doctor wearily looked around as the Sontaran uneasily stood up, having thrown around.

"Lower screen!" shouted Krull and his men followed his command.

The commlink changed to show darkness.

Krull ordered his men and the darkness changed to a fleshy sight.

"Is that…?" Ripley winced.

The Doctor gritted his teeth as he affirmed, "It is!"

Krull took this misfortune to blame it on the Doctor and the Doctor argued with him that it wasn't his fault that they're in this situation.

Ripley silenced them and asked, "Isn't it possible that the whale call could've been misconstrued as a signal?"

Whales communicated in various vocalizations and no doubt the space whale that consumed them had a low vocalization that traveled in a constant pace that would've echoed off the asteroids and so on.

"That's plausible," the Doctor clicked his tongue against his inner cheeks. "It would've messed with the ships!"

Krull called to attention that they didn't know if Zy and his men escaped or even survived the incident and Ripley dryly replied that if he's as hot headed as Krull, he's still alive and as flabbergasted as him.

"I'm guessing this is your first time dealing with a space whale?" Ripley asked the Doctor.

The Doctor replied to her surprise that it happened to _be_ his first time!

"It's okay, it's mine, too," Ripley grimaced as she looked on the screen, seeing the wide porous tongue rested. The whale's trillions of sharp small comb teeth glistened in the light, so thick, there'd be no way to blast through the teeth and reasonably have enough room to pass.

"Mayday!" shouted on the open commlink channels.

It's Zy and he and his men survived, too.

The Doctor took charge, as he opted to do, and called to Zy, asking him where he is, and it turned out he's on the opposite of the widest mouth known to man.

Calming Zy down, the Doctor explicitly warned him to stay in his ship and don't do anything "foolish" as it'd likely cause the whale to further swallow them both.

"Maybe I should've read that book after all!" Ripley muttered to herself.

She only read the footnotes in her class as she never bothered to read the book because she gotten bored of it.

Now, she's in Captain Abe's worst nightmare!


	160. Let Zygon Be Zygon Pt 3

Krull began ordering his men to prepare their weapons. He planned to kill the whale within and free his ship, at the expense of Zy and his men, if need be. The Doctor and Ripley argued for the whale's sake and Krull stubbornly wouldn't agree to their terms. He demanded that they helped him with his plan, else he'd kill them both, and take whatever on their persons that interest him for tribute.

"Now see here, Krull!" the Doctor raised his voice. "I never agreed to _kill_ anyone _or_ anything!"

Talking down to Krull, the Doctor made it clear that he intended to dislodge the ship _without_ harming the whale. As he noted, the whale didn't swallow them out of malice intent, by his accord, the whale mistook the two ships as suspended asteroids.

"How do you propose we get out of here?" Krull demanded the Doctor answer him with one plan to get them out of the whale. The Doctor told him that they'd need to find Zy and his men and broker a truce.

Gesturing for Ripley to follow him, the Doctor nonchalantly walked away from Krull and his men towards the airlock.

Ripley trailed behind the Doctor and asked, "What're you thinking?"

The Doctor clicked his tongue against his teeth as he pondered before replying, "Well, I don't suppose you brought a tongue compressor?"

He watched Ripley give him a look before she dryly responded, "Sorry, it's in my other trousers!"

The Doctor meant it as a joke, but apparently Ripley didn't have a funny bone in her and he called her out on it. To which she replied as she walked past him, "It died."

She told him that she couldn't laugh to save her life and that it's not worth getting into. All that mattered now, getting out of the whale in a timely matter.

Marching past him, Ripley went towards the airlock and touched the control pad. It wouldn't open without the security key and the Doctor used _his_ Sonic Screwdriver on it. Automatically, the door opened and the Doctor grinned to the perplex Ripley.

"Sonic Screwdriver, quite handy!" the Doctor beamed as he showed her his Sonic Screwdriver.

She stared at it and instead of her in awe, she responded, "Good lord, they're multiplying!"

The Doctor marveled that Ripley knew what a Sonic Screwdriver was and that apparently, she's amazed there's more than one. He asked her plenty of questions regarding how she came to know of it and Ripley didn't tell him much other than she knew someone who had it and played with it constantly.

"Is it normal for people to treat it like a toy?" Ripley asked the Doctor. The Doctor giggled as he flashed his pearly whites, before he told Ripley that it's a useful tool and she should be fortunate to know someone who has it.

"No one knows the worth of one until they need it," the Doctor lamented that nobody gave Sonic Screwdrivers the credit they deserve. One little flaw and suddenly it's considered faux pas to use one. Ripley inquired what flaw that might've been and the Doctor pointedly replied, "Wood."

The one flaw for Sonic Screwdrivers, wood.

Ripley's in disbelief as she responded, "Wood?"

The Doctor nodded, affirming what he said.

Ripley gestured as she asked, "Why wood?"

It's an interesting story, the Doctor heard it from someone he knew, someone he trusted. Which says a lot, considering the Doctor didn't have many people he trusted.

"Nobody considered it!" the Doctor exclaimed as he walked with Ripley out of the airlock into the inside of a whale's mouth proper.

Despite what the two expected of a whale's mouth to smell like, very interestingly, the whale's mouth didn't smell of what they thought it would've. Rather, it smelled off, metallic, almost familiar.

"Cold for a mouth," Ripley noted the temperature.

For a mouth, it's chillier than a freezer, if that.

It's not even sticky or filled with salvia, not even the glands produced any, that Ripley saw looking down at her feet in the bare light of the ship.

"Curious, curious," the Doctor saw and clicked his tongue against his teeth as he lightly touched part of the mouth.

It's dry, no matter what, there's no trace of salvia or even some form of it. However, he noticed when he touches the part of the mouth, it felt like his hand touched dry ice, freezing cold, almost to the point if he'd kept his hand there, it would've burnt it.

It's strange and the Doctor's no stranger to things strange.

He walked with Ripley away and glimpsed around, noticing there's a blue hue in the mouth coming from an indiscernible source.

Space whales as he known from his time in the academy were mammals that since evolved to live in far corners of the universe.

Known examples would've been earth as the whales there were descendants of the pod that migrated there during the wars between the Doctor's people and the "talking rubbish cans" as he likened them.

Humans wouldn't known any better as they wouldn't accept anything of the sort, even if the Doctor showed them proof. Stubborn as always, they'll dismiss his claims.

Here and now, the Doctor's not sure if what he's seeing made any sense.

The Doctor seen his share of things, but there are times where he thought he seen everything, only to find an outlier.

"Before Sputnik and Takoyaki start blasting each other, what're we doing?" Ripley called to him and he turned his head.

She stared at him, expecting him to make a profound statement or something. It's strange to think he'd have one at the ready, but he remembered something and slowly nodded.

"When I was at the academy, they taught me that space whales were warm blooded creatures, a stark contrast to the coldness of space, but the whale, it's cold. I've almost burnt myself just by touching the flesh. There's no salvia. It doesn't even _smell_ like a mouth. Look at the teeth, they're metal!" the Doctor ran towards the side of the mouth and checked the teeth.

Metal, but not natural metal, metal forged between different alloys. Something not found in nature.

Ripley came up from behind and looked at the teeth, like the Doctor said, metal. Unusual for a whale, especially a space whale as the Doctor noted what the academy taught him.

Ripley found it odd that there's only _one_ space whale. If they traveled in pods, same as the ones on Earth, it's strange that this one traveled alone. "They're quite rare," the Doctor touched his chin as he deeply thought about it. "Could've gotten stranded or lost."

Lowering his hand, the Doctor gestured for Ripley to follow him as he made his way around the mouth towards the other ship.  
Stating that if the Sontaran wouldn't help, the Zygon might, since it's not uncommon for whales to eat octopi, accidentally or not.

"What're you going to say to him?" Ripley struggled to keep up with the Doctor as he marched over the uneven terrain of a whale's mouth.

The Doctor briefly stopped and informed Ripley that he planned to talk Zy into helping them or else he'll use him as bait for the whale.

"What about Sputnik?" Ripley asked him.

The Doctor replied, "A side dish if we have to, come along, girl, we have plenty to do!"

Leading Ripley, the Doctor came over the side of the large tongue and peered over to see the Zygon ship, wedged in the flesh. Zy and his men wore their spacesuits as they stood around, surveying the area.

The Doctor helped Ripley as the mouth became uneven and one wrong step would've sent her tumbling down into the baffled arms of Zy and his men.

Ripley pointed out as she coughed, "How are we breathing, anyway?"

Considering that outside, in space, the two would've died a slow painful death. The Doctor living longer because of his alien heritage.

Somehow, the atmosphere inside the space whale's mouth, it's peculiar, indeed!

"Good point," the Doctor pondered.

He led Ripley safely down towards the ship where the Zygon pointed their weapons at the two and Zy demanded answers from the Doctor.

The Doctor calmed them down as he stated that they're just as stuck as the Zygon and that there's something troubling. He pointed out all the interesting things that he and Ripley noticed in the mouth that made no sense for a space whale. Rolling his 'r's the Doctor stated, "We're better of working together, so how's about it, Zy?"

Like Krull, Zy decried the idea and threatened to shoot the Doctor dead where he stood hadn't Ripley shouted him down and told him that without the Doctor none of them would've survived. "And we'll become perfume!" Ripley quipped.

Shoving his large hands into his pockets, the Doctor demanded them to put aside their differences or else risk becoming ambergris. "How much do you think you'll go?" the Doctor inquired about the worth of the Zygon in ambergris form.

Zy hurled insults at him, but he's heard his share that it barely registered and he dryly asked, "Are you done?"

The men squabbled until Ripley called to their attention and she showed them something peculiar about the whale that none of them noticed.

"Hey, don't these look like wires?" Ripley showed the Doctor the underside of the tongue.

At a glanced, they'd look like the inner flesh or veins, but the Doctor noted that they _did_ look like wires.

Ripley asked, "Space whales don't have wires, do they?"

The Doctor shook his head, his curly wild hair bobbed as he did, as he responded, "No, not that I'm aware."

Looking at the wires in her hands, Ripley gently separated them, and they looked like they went to various components in the tongue. Something odd given what whales were, but it helped them in their peculiar situation.

"This might come out of the blue, but, don't leviathans exist?" Ripley asked the Doctor. She didn't mean the whale, obviously that it _was_ a leviathan of itself, a ship.

The Doctor pondered this and exclaimed, "A living ship?"

Ripley shrugged as she responded that it sounded plausible, given that the two seen their share of adventures and came across new and unusual things. A living ship's hardly out of the question.

"Well, what reason would a space whale need for wiring?" Ripley pointed at him.

She raised a good point and the Doctor relented.

"Good girl, now, the question, does this ship have a captain?" the Doctor click his tongue against his teeth as he pondered. He heard Ripley point out they're not dead and that the mouth's seemingly habitable, despite the coldness and the clamminess of the flesh.

Zy shouted for their attention and the two turned to see him fuming in his spacesuit, demanding answers.

The Doctor took charge, keeping Ripley behind him as he talked to Zy, telling him that they're inside a leviathan.

"Impossible!" Zy decried the Doctor's deduction. "They've been destroyed for centuries!"

Countless wars proved the decisive end for the leviathan ships. They're slow and organic, easily poisoned and killed, there's none left by Zy's calculations. He insisted that the Doctor's lying, as he noted that the Doctor often lied to get what he wanted.

"Wait a minute, leviathan's are real," Ripley slowly summed the revelation. "Who manned them?"

Zy said something in his native tongue to her and the Doctor took sharp offense. In response he hurled an insult at Zy before he told Ripley that the aliens that primary manned the leviathans were Pilots. That's their function and _only_ function, as they had a parasitic nature to their ships.

Nobody knew what they're called or their origins, other than they piloted leviathans. They're not conversationalist sorts nor had any civilization that anyone cared to find.

Shrouded in mystery, the Pilots would've likely kept whatever secrets they carry, rather than tell all.

Fused to where the brain would've been, the Pilots became one with the ship and in return become the replacement brain.

It's nigh impossible to find an unmanned leviathan because without a Pilot, the leviathan naturally died. Likened to a patient dying brain dead, the leviathan dies and slowly rots as its body slowly moves throughout the endless space.

"Huh, I think I seen something like that before," Ripley muttered under her breathe. She coughed as she asked, "What happened to them?"

Zy gruffly replied, "They died as this one will!"

He told Ripley that by killing the Pilot, they'll escape from the leviathan.

It drew the Doctor's ire as he stared down Zy, telling him that killing the Pilot wouldn't do them any good.

Zy sharply replied that the Doctor's thick as always, that he wouldn't know any better if it showed up to his door.

"You kill the Pilot, we all die," the Doctor warned Zy.

There's a loud commotion above and everyone stopped to look up to see Krull and his men pointing their ray guns downward towards.

"So, you conspire with the enemy?" Krull shouted at the Doctor as he and his men launched themselves to the bottom and circled the Doctor and Ripley.

Zy went on the offensive and ordered his men to raise arms against Krull and his men.

The Doctor protectively kept Ripley behind him as he wearily looked at the mess unfolding before him. The two warring men couldn't see past their noses or lack of thereof and this alone only exacerbated their situation.

In a standoff, Krull and Zy barked at each other to stand down and surrender, but neither men wanted out of fear and pride.

Caught in a crossfire, the Doctor and Ripley didn't know where else to go. The TARDIS on Krull's ship, couldn't work, and they'd never get back in time before they're caught or worse.

Talking doesn't seem to work either, both men prideful that they're stubborn about working together for the better good.

Stuck with them in the leviathan, the Doctor and Ripley stuck in a difficult situation.

"Pst," Ripley called to the Doctor's attention.

He turned his head and she suggested a plan.

"If this ship's alive, then if something damages it, the Pilot would know we're here and send reinforcements, right?" Ripley whispered to him.

Pondering, the Doctor nodded and stated that if there's any sort of damage, shock, whatever, the Pilot would've been made aware and sent antibodies to sort the problem out.  
Ripley gave him the plan, telling him to keep the two races busy while she finds an exposed sore with wires.

"Take my Screwdriver," the Doctor offered Ripley.

She told him it wouldn't work with her. Instead the Doctor keeps it in case he needed it.

Nodding, the Doctor began to draw the attention of everyone with the only way he knew how.

Bravado.

He commanded everyone to look at him and he shouted down at Krull and Zy, telling them how foolish they were, because of them, he risks turning into cologne for the next eon.

"You expect us to believe you?" Krull snorted. "You are a two-faced liar, Lord!"

The Doctor never said he didn't lie and double cross people and aliens, he just never did it to people who didn't deserve it.

"Yes, I am," the Doctor rebuffed Krull. "Maybe I've been naughty, but there's a difference between me and you, Krull: I know when to _stop_ being naughty!"

Krull's men came towards the Doctor, corralling him. He raised his hands as he balked at the treatment he's receiving. "I'm only trying to help you!" the Doctor shouted.

Zy butted in and said that the Doctor never helps anyone without wanting something in return. If that wasn't the case, then the Doctor wouldn't bother to even blink.

"What do you want?" Zy demanded the Doctor tell them what he _really_ wanted.

The Doctor's eye twitched as he took the insult harshly. He shouted, "That's not true!"

Suddenly there's sounds of metallic claws clanking against each other deafened the mouth. Everyone stopped and glimpsed around, seeing nothing.

Within seconds, a swarm of mechanical crabs with four claws overtook Krull and Zy's men, large claws clung to their spacesuits and the smaller sharpened claws penetrated them, injecting tranquilizers.

Helplessly, the men fell to the ground, and the swarm of tiny crabs made their way towards Krull and Zy as they began shooting at them out of frantic fear.

Alas, the men couldn't stop the swarm with merely their ray guns alone and the swarm overtook them within minutes.

Fighting as they may, they too fell to the ground, and the swarm turned attention to the Doctor as he uneasily stepped backwards.

He called to Ripley, but she didn't respond, turning his head cautiously, he saw her limp near the exposed part of the tongue.

"Doc-tor," he heard the unison of a single voice emit from the crabs.

The Doctor's taken aback and saw how the crabs moved in unison. "Fall-low me," the crabs said in a low monotone voice.

Unwilling to leave Ripley by herself, the Doctor initially refused, but when he saw the crabs threatened to cling to her, he's forced to follow them.

Unlike man or alien-made ships, a leviathan's born and raised like any other creature, the difference, it's purpose. It's a living ship and with the Pilot, it has a purpose and drive. Without that Pilot, it's a rotting corpse.

Ripley triggering the response from the crabs caused the Pilot to instinctively send the mechanical crabs to deal with the outside invaders. Likened to white cells overtaking foreign matter that got into the blood stream.

The Pilot had a good reason to keep the leviathan save and sound, with Zygon and Sontaran at each others' throats, it risked the leviathan's safety.

Shoving his large hands into his pockets, the Doctor walked with the crabs through the leviathan, despite what they initially thought, past the tongue and the large purple tonsils, there's everything expected of a living ship.

Trailing the crabs, the Doctor walked up the cold steel staircase, his felt long coat fluttered with his red scarf floating upwards as he stepped over the top of the stairs to the walkway above. Traveling with ease, the crabs walked over the deep purple walkway as they led the Doctor through an oblong doorway.

The hallway had a deep purple sheen, black veins that looked like pipes appeared in intervals as the Doctor walked past.

Around him the air chilled and gotten cooler, to the point it started hurting his lungs as he walked with the crabs in front of him having no trouble.

Going through another oblong doorway, the crabs led the Doctor up another staircase that took him towards another walkway. Walking straight, the crabs dispersed when he started nearing the control centre of the leviathan.

Instead of a traditional control centre, it's condensed, and fused in the middle, the leviathan's Pilot.

"How did you know it was me?" the Doctor questioned how the Pilot knew he was there. He watched as the Pilot turned its head towards the Doctor.

Think of a head that looked almost like a wide brimmed shiitake mushroom, but heavily marred with blisters and instead of a creamy body and brown head, it's one colour. A dark purple with yellow eyes with black irises the shape of a goat's. It had arms to reach the controls in front of it, like a spider's legs with sharp claws at the end where the hands would've been and there's four arms total. The lower half of the Pilot, fused to the point, it simply doesn't exist anymore, and the only thing remaining is the upper body. The mouth, the Pilot didn't need to eat as the leviathan does the same function, fused to look like a mask a prisoner would've worn when restrained. Still, it talked.

"I've heard of you," the Pilot slowly said, "Now, I've _smelled_ you!"

It's not impressive when someone knows the Doctor, instead it surprises him when someone _didn't_ know who he was.

Strolling towards the Pilot, the Doctor glimpsed around, the brain cavity that would've housed a brain big enough to outweigh five hundred thousand adult full-grown sperm whales. It's hollow, he saw the skull of the leviathan, and he lowered his head to see the Pilot staring at him amusingly.

"Well, I come and go," the Doctor shrugged nonchalantly. "Now, with that out of the way, I must ask you to release us."

The Pilot's amusement ended and it told him, "No."

The Doctor tilted his head in confusion as he parroted, "No?"

The Pilot informed him that it had no intent on letting him and the others go. Rather, it planned to keep them within the leviathan however long it felt like it.

"Why?" the Doctor's curios about the reasoning behind the Pilot capturing them.

The Pilot bluntly told him, "It amuses me!"

To the Pilot, it's not often that it ensnared the Doctor. Of course, as for the others, it planned to kill them off when it's done with them. It never liked Zygon and Sontaran, although the unknown alien accompanying the Doctor would've made for a better amusement than Zygon and Sontaran.

The Doctor's blue eyes widened as he asked, "What've you done with them?"

Watching the Pilot move it's large claws, the Pilot told him that it housed them and their ships somewhere within the leviathan until it decides to bring them up too.

It knows that they won't kill it at the risk of dying in the leviathan, so it held the cards, so-to-speak, and won't fold them so easily.

"That was your plan all along, waiting for stray ships so you can capture them just for a good talk?" the Doctor grew angry with the Pilot.

To sum, yes, that's exactly how the Pilot operated.

"You know nothing," the Pilot commented that the Doctor didn't understand why it did what it did. It caused the Doctor to retort, "I know lots of things!"

He demanded the Pilot release the captive Zygon, Sontaran, and Ripley, but the Pilot refused, knowing that the Doctor wouldn't hurt it.

"Rather bold to assume," the Doctor commented on how the Pilot seemed to think it knows the Doctor.

In truth, the Doctor done things that still haunt him to this day, but he justified them, nonetheless. There are things people wouldn't do, out of moral or belief, but the Doctor didn't operate like that. While the Doctor wanted to do what was right, often, he needed moral ambiguity to get through an adventure.

Cold, but there are situations that weren't as clear cut and the Doctor needed to operate under the assumption of what's the lesser of two evils.

Many times, the lesser of two evils were just that, and the Doctor hated having to choose between two evils every time he's faced with it.

"Then tell me," the Pilot challenged the Doctor. "Why do you do the things you do?"

Thinking back to his days in the academy before he stole his blue beauty and going on adventures, the Doctor recalled his early adventures with gleeful smiles.

The adventures he shared with others, how that ended for them, started to weigh on the Doctor's two hearts.

New adventures that should've excited him no longer did and he started growing increasingly frustrated with himself.

The choice between the lesser of two evils that he endured caught up to him and he started hating the idea of getting involved with situations.

Once a happy man who loved using the TARDIS for adventures, he grew bitter and depressed.

"I remember staying somewhere for a time when I was in one of my moods and didn't want to travel in the TARDIS. It was particularly bad that I almost gave up on traveling hadn't something changed my mind. I don't remember where I stayed other than it's a cottage somewhere near a downtown area, and I'd get these letters time to time, all addressed to me, the Doctor. Never knew where they'd come from, how'd anyone know I was there, but every now again, I'd get them. Occasionally, I'll read one, and It's the same writer, every time," the Doctor recalled the time he spent somewhere and received unsolicited letters from someone. He never knew how'd they found his address, he never talked to anyone much less tell anyone he's the Doctor, but as he read the letters, it painted a picture for him.

In every letter, the writer, a child, asked him several questions, one of them stuck out to him.

The question, "Does it ever get lonely?"

That question, from a child, made the Doctor upset, not the way you'd think. It upset him that a child knew the feelings of loneliness. Loneliness, a disease, sometimes curable, sometimes chronic, and most times self-inflicted, and on that front, it's spread to one of society's most vulnerable and to the Doctor, it's deplorable that it happened.

However, it resonated with the Doctor, as he suffered from the disease multiple times, sometimes for years at a time, and sometimes when there's a cure, his actions pushed people away and he's back to square one.

Indeed, his life, lonely, but most times, his adventures too dangerous that he didn't want anyone getting hurt on his account. Rather risk it, it's one of the major reasons he stayed alone in the vast space and time.

When the day came and he found a companion, there's already a counter, slowly counting down to when the companion either leaves or dies, and it caused the Doctor to become bitter and barely register his supposed companions because of this.

Reading the letters, the Doctor found the child wanted to explore the unknown, get away from their problems, and seemed willing to deal with anything or anyone if it meant they'd escape their predicament.

In the letters, the child described how lonely it was for them, how nobody wanted them, because "they're not a babe" and how they watched with envy as other younger children "get to go home" while the child remained.

The child, an orphan, dejectedly wrote in one letter, "Why am I even writing this, you got more important things to do than listen to a child whine!"

It hurt the Doctor, reading how a child felt utterly alone that they turned to a "fictional character who doesn't even exist and annoying the actor with these letters he probably never reads!"

Realizing the child loved the Doctor because he explored and got into trouble that they wrote several times, wanting to see just where he ended up "in the next serial" that the child inspired the Doctor to reignite the passion he had for traveling in his trusty TARDIS.

He wanted to see the stars, explore uncharted worlds, everything that he wanted to see and do since he'd taken the TARDIS!

One day, the Doctor wrote a thoughtful letter to the child and sent it in, hoping that it'd elevate the child's woes. He wrote inspiration things in it, as well, and even told the child about the many times he'd gotten into trouble as a child himself.

He'd never shared those details with anyone and it's the first time he told someone. However, this child needed someone to right them and what better person than the Doctor to right a child with tales of him getting into trouble with his teachers.

The Doctor never received a response from the child, unfortunately, as shortly after sending the letter, the Doctor received word of something going on in another universe that needed his attention.

Believing he'd be back in a day after in the universe he stayed in, the Doctor left.

Alas, he never returned, caught up in conspiracies, assassinations, alien overlords, and so on, that he'd forgotten where he stayed. He tried to find where he stayed and the time, but the TARDIS didn't seem to know either.

Eons passed, in many directions, and the Doctor never found where he stayed and the child who wrote him.

"I wish I stayed longer," lamented the Doctor.

He wanted to see the child's response and hopefully help them in their trying times.

At one point, he wanted to visit the child in a surprise visit, but he never did.

"If I couldn't visit the child, I figured I'd give them hope, instead," the Doctor admitted what he decided to do.

If he couldn't get back to read the child's response and visit them, he'd at least give the child something to hope for. He'll keep adventuring and keep that hope alive as long as he can. Several adventures and he hadn't the time to stop and think about it. He made _extra_ sure that his adventures made their way into serials so the child and those alike could watch them.

Now, he wondered if what he did changed anything, if it did.

"So now, I travel, I travel to spread hope to the voiceless and innocent," the Doctor gave his reason for going back. "In hopes, if I couldn't save those of then, I'd save someone now."

The Doctor watched as the Pilot pondered his monologue.

The clawed hand lowered as the Pilot responded, "Even at your lowest, you'd still give the child and others alike, hope?"

Grinning ear-to-ear, the Doctor replied, "Even if I grown completely mad!"


	161. Let Zygon Be Zygon Pt 4 (Final)

Ripley's dark eyes fluttered open and she pushed herself up from the ground. Groggily, she looked around to find herself in another area, the Doctor nowhere.

She spotted movement and saw Krull and Zy stirring, their men elsewhere. Despite them groggy, the men wasted no time hurrying insults at each other.

"This is your fault!" Zy shouted at Krull as he stumbled, his chin tendrils twitched in agitation. Krull stiffly turned towards Zy and shouted, "Mine?"

They argued as Ripley glanced around to find they're in a cell. It's structured in a way that there's no entrance into the cell, at least one visible. All four corners of the cell, walls, and it felt like dry ice when Ripley brushed against it.

She didn't see the Doctor and all she remembered was using her right hand to agitate the leviathan to force a reaction. Her hand didn't cause her to go unconscious, that much she knew. She swore seeing a tiny crab scurry out of the exposed part of the tongue. Then nothing.

Seeing the two men squabble, Ripley tried to get their attention, but neither wanted to relent in their argument.

It got to the point Ripley's patience or lack of thereof wavered and she got their attention after trying so many times before.

Ripley shouted at them, "Where's the Doctor?"

The men stopped arguing and turned towards her, their eyes glowering her. She asked them again, "Where is the Doctor?"

Krull stated that he didn't know and neither did Zy. They remembered swarms of crabs overtaking them and their men, but that's about it.

"Crabs?" Ripley looked at them.

Krull acknowledged her by saying, "Fiends overtook us like a plague!"

It took Zy no time to hurl an insult at Krull's expense, "You're a plague, Sontaran!"

Ripley called their attention and asked where they were and the men studied their environment.

"A cell?" Krull murmured his large eyes moved around. "But, there is no opening!"

Zy scoffed and replied, "There is, it's a hidden doorway!"

Ripley asked them if there's a chance they can open it. The men looked at her with ire and she pointed out their situation. "The Doctor's missing and we need to find him," Ripley summed their situation. "We find him, he gets us out of here, you two can kill each other as much as you want."

Krull suggested the Doctor left them to die and Ripley challenged him, "How'd he escape, then?"

Scratched his bald head, Krull murmured that the Doctor had plans for everything.

Zy scoffed and said that it's not possible for the Doctor to leave them, he would've announced he was if he did.

"Maybe he died!" Krull suggested ecstatically.

Ripley reminded him, "If he dies, we all die!"

Zy agreed with Ripley.

Krull waved his hand as he stated, "If he is alive and hadn't abandoned us to die, where is he?"

Ripley thought about it and said, "If this ship is a leviathan and has a Pilot, maybe he went to go talk to it, right?"

It made sense that the Doctor went to talk to the Pilot. He would've tried to negotiate their release with minimal bloodshed.

"You assume too much, human," Krull spat at Ripley's perceived naivety.

She asked him why he thought that and Krull stated that the Doctor would've left them to die if he saw fit. He's known in some parts as the Ultimatum. Either you live or die under him and sometimes he dabbles in letting you choose. Sometimes, if he's in a particular mood, what you choose, isn't what you necessarily get.

Ripley found it ridiculous and challenged Krull for proof that the Doctor would've done something like and Krull stated flatly, "He's a menace!"

Zy calmly told Ripley that the Doctor's known for his antics. What Krull referred to was how the Doctor handled his adversaries. If he felt enough, he would've let them die. However, if he felt that some ironic form of justice fitted better, he would've spared his adversaries.

"However, you can never be too trusting with the Doctor," Zy warned the skeptical Ripley. "A friend to you today, an enemy tomorrow."

He warned Ripley that while the Doctor's willing to risk his life for her today, tomorrow, he'll be a different man. He might not be willing to risk his life for her then.

"That's not the Doctor I know," Ripley defended him.

Krull spat, "He'll be the death of you!"

Sighing, Ripley realized she wasn't getting anywhere and that she's wasting time trying to change the mind of two stubborn men. Detracting from her argument, Ripley asked them if they have any way of getting them out of the cell.  
Checking themselves, the men found that the crabs took their weapons.

"How do we get out of here if not with a weapon?" Ripley asked them.

Krull suggested a modest proposal of bashing the walls until they cave in, but Zy suggested they take a subtle approach. He suggested they look for the hidden panel for the fake wall and try to rewire it. Caving it in won't work and if they caused damage, they're likely to get knocked out by the crabs if not worse. If they're careful when they rewire it, the leviathan won't dispatch the crabs, again.

Checking her boot, Ripley pulled out her hidden knife and asked Zy, "Would a pocketknife work?"

Looking at the knife, Zy commented it's smaller than he expected, but it's a start.

Krull pointed out that it's improbable that the panel's in the cell with them, but Zy reminded him that there's still wires they can use.

Working with the men, Ripley struggled to feel the walls, as they're painful to touch for long periods of time. She prevailed as she figured the pain's the least of her problems.

"Ah, here it is," Zy pointed to a corner of the back wall.

Ripley walked towards it and used her knife to slowly cut into the wall. Zy told her that if she didn't touch the wires, it wouldn't set off the alarms. Like cracked skin, it's normal for the leviathan walls to "crack" periodically. It's become such a commonplace it'd take ages before the crabs come to repair it. Only in extreme emergencies did the crabs come swiftly.

"Don't trust him, human," Krull warned Ripley not to trust Zy.

Zy reminded him that they're all stuck in the cell and he had no interest in dying in it with Krull present. "I like to die in a _respectable_ battle," he sneered at Krull.

Ripley called their attention and they helped her carefully pull off the skin, revealing the wires that masked as tendons. She asked Zy how to tell where the wires went and how to even rewire them without setting off the crabs.

"If it bleeds, they'll come," Zy summed that if they made the wires "bleed" it'll cause the crabs to appear. The only way to rewire them, well, burn them or cause a caustic reaction. To rewire them, they'd have to carefully the wires, without it bleeding, then fuse the ends together.

As for how to tell where the wires went, Zy showed Ripley he carried a mini-navi in his suit that the crabs didn't take from him.

With his mini-navi, the Zygon helped Ripley locate the wires and their purposes.

Deducing what wires to to cut, Zy noted that they didn't have anything to burn the wires quickly before it bled.

"How's it, spud?" Ripley's dark eyes turned towards the contempt Sontaran. "Is death in this cell preferable than death in a battlefield?"

She appealed to the Sontaran mindset of glorious fighting and dying.

Krull mulled Ripley's proposition and stared at Zy.

He mustered that if he was going to die, he wanted to die in combat, but preferred to fight a Silurian over a Zygon.

"That's the spirit," Ripley encouraged him to reconsider his disposition. "Now help us burn the wires and get the hell out of here!"

Krull pulled out a wand from his suit that he used to cauterize wounds and with Ripley's knife, she cut the wires in order of Zy's mini-navi, quickly she reattached them to the specific ones, and Krull effortlessly burnt` the wires within seconds.

As Zygon calculated, the leviathan wasn't the wiser, and the false wall gave and revealed a literal _cell_ block. Running towards the doorway, Ripley turned and asked the two men where the Doctor might've gone.

"Assuming he's still stubbornly alive, he might've gone after the Pilot," Zy suggested.

Folding up her knife and hiding in her boot, Ripley said to both men, "Then let's find the Doctor."

Krull reminded her that even if they found the Doctor, there's still the question of how they're getting out of the leviathan alive. If the Pilot knew they escaped their prison, the crabs likely would've shred them alive.

"Okay, wanna run past an idea?" Ripley gestured at Krull.

Krull suggested they kill the Pilot, tear through the leviathan, and escape from the dead leviathan. With the Pilot dead, it should in theory stop the whale song, thus the ships disabled no more.

"An idea to be sure, but you forget something," Zy spoke up.

He warned there's a good chance they won't have enough time to flee to their ships after killing the Pilot. Reminding Krull they needed to get their ships in the air to begin with, assuming they haven't suffered damage from the leviathan swallowing them.

"Well, how about this," Ripley looked between them. "We find your men and you splint off into teams. A team goes back to the ships and check their status. Another goes with me to go find the Doctor and put an end to this. Whatever slight you two have against each other can wait until we get out of here."

She appealed to the men to put off their slights and work together to get out of the leviathan alive. If they felt strongly about each other even after that, then that's their prerogative. However, Ripley and the Doctor have no intention of dying in the leviathan.

The men grudgingly looked at each other and realized they're incapable of fighting within the leviathan and that they needed to begrudgingly work together to escape so they may live another day to fight.

"Fine," Zy made his decision.

"If it means I do not become whale excrete, then fine," Krull grumbled as he made his decision.

Walking with the men, Ripley helped them look for their men. It's difficult, but the cell block proved easily to maneuver, which is peculiar, but Zy mentioned it's not uncommon for it to be this way, as it's part of keeping the leviathan in "working order" as he put it.

"Can you find your men with that?" Ripley pointed at his mini-nav and Zy nodded as he affirmed, he could. He stated that all his men's suits came equipped with trackers. With his mini-nav he scanned the area and located three of his men and only three of his men.

Krull and Ripley followed him to an area of the cell block where they helped him open the cell. Inside, Ripley's horrified. The three Zygon laid on the ground, their eyes fixated and their arms outstretched. There's black splotches everywhere in the cell and Zy remarked grimly, it's blood.

"What happened?" Ripley grimaced.

Zy stepped into the cell to see the carnage up close.

The crabs stripped his men to nothing and haven't touched the remaining three. Presumably to keep for reserves.

"The crabs," Zy summed as he stepped out of the cell.

Ripley gave her condolences and Zy held up a hand, distraught in his eyes. "They knew the dangers," he softly said.

For once, Krull didn't hurl insults or insinuate something about Zy. Rather, he's solemn about Zy losing his men.

While the Sontaran are prideful, even they mourn for their own. Soldiers, merchants, everyone who ever died, they mourned. It's even against their own code to mock their enemies for losing their own men in war.

"Krull, you got anything to check for your men?" Ripley called to him and he snapped from his daze to nod. It's built into their suits, too, but unusable elsewhere. He pushed a button stowed away in his suit's arm and followed the coordinates to another cell where Ripley and Zy helped him find his dead men, the same happened to them.

While Ripley didn't have fond encounters with Sontaran, even she wouldn't go as low as insult him about this, either. She gave her condolences to Krull and he too had a look on his face.

"Were they good men?" Ripley asked him.

Krull stiffly nodded and said, "One of the best."

Zy gave his condolences for Krull's lost and he repaid for Zy's lost.

"We've no men, now," Krull listlessly looked at Ripley as he summed that both he and Zy lost all their men.

Ripley chewed on the bottom of her lip as she tried to think of something. She appealed to the men by saying, "If we get out of here, you can mourn for them."

Krull raised his arms as he reminded Ripley that they have no plan since the men are dead and that without them, they have no cover.

Ripley pondered before she suggested, "I'll keep the Pilot's attention and you two head back to your ships. I don't expect any miracles, but, at least try."

She implored them to head back to their respected ships and find a way to utilize the ships by themselves. It might not pan out, but anything's better than nothing, and she told them that she'll find the Doctor.

"And if he died?" Krull eyed her.

Ripley flinched before replying, "Then I'll pick up his slack."

She asked Zy if there's a way to the Pilot and he nods. He tells Ripley that with the leviathan the way it is, all she'd have to do is find the route to the brain cavity.

"Alright, sounds simple enough," Ripley shrugged.

Zy warned that it'll be extremely dangerous and Ripley stated flatly, "Let's get dangerous!"

Zy gave her the mini-nav and she thanked him as she turned and left to look for the Doctor.

Zy and Krull both worked to find their way to their ships.

Using the mini-nav, Ripley worked to locate the brain cavity. If she had Matt's Sonic Screwdriver it would've been easy as a buzz and the mini-nav knows exactly where the Doctor went since he too carried a Sonic Screwdriver and no doubt the mini-nav could've picked up on it.

Despite it, Ripley wasn't deterred.

Following the mini-nav, Ripley found staircase and ascended them carefully. She located the sole hallway that winded as she walked through it until she eventually discovered the brain cavity.

In the distance, she saw an alien looking at her in bemusement. Like it didn't expect her to find her way to it.

Ripley's dark eyes moved towards someone laying on the ground.

"Doctor!" Ripley shouted as she hurried to his side. His eyes closed and his arms and legs spread out. He didn't respond to Ripley as she tried to wake him up. She forcibly opened his eyes and checked them, to find that he's unconscious.

Putting her ear against his chest, she heard shallow heartbeats.

"What'd you do?" Ripley shouted at the Pilot.

The Pilot replied nonchalantly, "I got what I wanted."

The Pilot wanted to know what the Doctor knew and now it did, it didn't need the Doctor anymore, thus used the crabs to inject him with the serum to slow his hearts and kill him.

Ripley leered at the Pilot before she looked down to the Doctor.

"Doc, come on, I need you!" Ripley patted his cheeks in desperation.

She realized that he wasn't moving and panicked. The Pilot inquired why it bothered her and she shouted at him, "Because he's the Doctor!"

When the Pilot casually remarked that there's always others, Ripley looked down to the Doctor and heard his hearts. Weakly, they beat, and she didn't know what to do.

Panicking internally, Ripley tried to think.

The Pilot asked what she knew and her angry eyes looked up at it and responded agitatedly, "I'm angry and I know many things."

Glimpsing to her right hand, Ripley got an idea. She didn't know if it'd work and if it didn't accidentally kill the Doctor outright. Desperate, she tried it anyway.

With her right hand over his chest, Ripley counted down and used her hand on him. She felt his body jolt, but his eyes remained closed. Doing it again, Ripley felt her body react to the second jolt and she struggled to stay upright. The Doctor's body jolted again, but once more his eyes didn't open. Ripley tried it the third time and she exhaled sharply as she felt lightheaded. Undeterred, she did it a fourth time, and felt too weak to move her right hand as it twitched on his chest.

Coughing, Ripley heard the Pilot inquire how she's capable of doing that and Ripley couldn't reply.

Unable to move, Ripley's faced with a difficult situation and she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't do it a fifth time or else she risked passing out.

Weakly, Ripley tried to move her hand, but her muscles tensed to the point she couldn't, and she wearily looked at the Pilot as it intently stared at her. It mused that she must know just as many things as the Doctor and wants to know them all, too.

Ripley scowled at him, but using her hands four times in a row weakened her that she couldn't. She watched helplessly as the Pilot unleashed the crabs, intent on taking Ripley to probe for information, and suffer the same fate as the Doctor.

"Is it proper to go after a defenseless girl?" Ripley heard a weakly voice and looked down to see the Doctor's eyes looking around. They spotted Ripley, too weak to move, and the tall Doctor pushed himself up from the ground and stood up effortlessly.

Tugging on his scarf, the Doctor chided the Pilot for even thinking such thing before he helped Ripley stand up.

She couldn't stand too well and she leaned on the Doctor as he held an arm around her, keeping her upright.

The Doctor gleamed as he thanked Ripley for the help and Ripley struggled to reply, but the Doctor told her to save her strength.

Glowering at the Pilot, the Doctor demanded that the Pilot leave them alone. It already took Krull and Zy's men and got what it wanted from the Doctor. It didn't need nor deserve anything else.

"Ah, you think you can stop me?" the Pilot moved its clawed hand under it's nonexistent chin, amused that the Doctor would think it'd leave them alone.

Ripley spoke up, "You think you'll get away with this?"

The Pilot bluntly told her, "Yes!"

Ripley balked and proclaimed, "You've made yourself an enemy of the Sontaran and the Zygon, do you think they'll let you live?"

The Pilot dismissed her assessment and stated no one's ever defeated it in it's long life. It swore that enemies believed that the leviathan can't die and from the fact that it's a brainless space whale piloted by a parasitic alien, they're likely right. It can't die, as it is already dead!

"You will make fine specimens," the Pilot gleefully said as it rubbed it's clawed hands together.

Remembering the mini-nav that she stowed in her pocket, Ripley grabbed it and showed the Doctor. "They're back at their ships," she told him weakly. "Think your Sonic Screwdriver can make it help us?"

Cogs turned in the Doctor's head and he flashed his pearly whites before nodding. With his free hand, he grabbed his trusty Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and used it on the mini-nav. By doing so, it allowed Zy and Krull to know that he and Ripley were alive and where they were. It even allowed the Doctor to send messages between the men.

"What's the plan?" Ripley looked up at the Doctor as he held her. He looked down at her and said cheekily, "We'll give him what he wants!"

Ripley looked at him confusingly and he stated that he gave word to Zy and Krull to blow up the leviathan from the inside out.

The Pilot became enraged as the Doctor told him that in the next few minutes his lofty boast won't last.

"You wouldn't dare!" the Pilot hisses at the Doctor as he led Ripley away from the Pilot.

Coldly the Doctor told the Pilot, "Those stories you heard of me, they're all true. I'm a forgiving man, Pilot, but on this day, I'm not in a very forgiving mood."

He signaled to the Pilot that he intended for the leviathan's death and in extension the Pilot's. For the leviathan, it's the only close thing to peace it can have. It's a public service for the Doctor.

While leviathans intrigued him, more than anything else, he's not forgiving on a rude Pilot piloting the leviathan that caused distress in Ripley and in extension, Krull and Zy.

He would've gladly let the two battle within the corpse, but he only wanted to leave and rescue Ripley as she's weakened from helping him. Oh and he still wanted his pastrami sandwich.

The Pilot let out a low growl and the Doctor wasn't having it. He warned the Pilot that if it isn't going to play nice, then it'll have sit in a corner for a good while.

"You'll pay for this!" the Pilot hissed at the Doctor as it sic crabs on them.

Frightened, Ripley instinctively clung to the Doctor. However, the Doctor didn't spend his long years acting foolish without picking up some lemons as he showed her what the mini-nav's capable of when influenced with his Sonic Screwdriver.

Instantly the mini-nav let out a low noise that the Doctor manipulated until he eventually got the signal he wanted and controlled the crabs.

"How?" the Pilot's not happy about the Doctor using one of his tricks on the leviathan's defense system. The Doctor, in fashion, told it, "I'm the Doctor."

Without further conversation, the Doctor sic the crabs on the Pilot and they swarmed over it. It disappeared in the horde of crabs that seeped from the crevices of the brain cavity, howls of pain echoed, until silence.

"I told 'em, I'm usually forgiving," the Doctor warned.

He helped Ripley walk as she recovered and hurried with her towards the mouth where Krull and Zy waited for them. "The Pilot's dead," the Doctor looked between them. Zy affirmed this and stated that both ships operated normally now. The signal from it ceased and with a hard reboot, they're operational now.

"Wonderful, now we better hurry," the Doctor implored them to not dally any longer as Krull warned that the explosives he used were counting down.

Ripley gave back Zy's mini-nav and thanked him for letting her use it. Zy admitted to her that he didn't expect her to succeed in finding the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled her towards Krull's ship and they entered. Krull took helm and the Doctor sat at the controls while Ripley sat in another chair, recuperating from exhausting her nerves.

She listened to the Doctor and Krull speak to each other about the controls and Krull ordered the Doctor to start pushing buttons in specific orders with the Doctor following them. Krull spoke to Zy on the commlink and warned him of the blast radius.

"Ready?" Krull stiffly turned his body towards the Doctor and the Doctor flashed him his pearly whites.

Pushing the final button, the ships raised from their spots and slowly hovered towards the teeth. Krull ordered the Doctor ready to raise the shield as Zy readied. On his order, both ships raised their shields and the explosions erupted around the mouth, the blast enough to caused the teeth to push outwards.

With the mouth exposed, the ships flew out of the gaping hole into space and once they're far away enough, Krull started the next round of explosions, allowing them to finish off the leviathan for good.

"Everything operational?" Ripley asked Krull as he checked the monitors near her. He affirmed that he has control over his ship now. The Doctor rose from his chair and walked over to Ripley, checking her.

"What on earth did you do?" the Doctor touched her shoulder lightly, confused on what Ripley did to stir him from his drugged stupor.

Her hand lightly twitched when she raised it to show the Doctor, "Just a trick up my sleeve."

The Doctor thanked her for saving him, but warned her not to do it again, he didn't want her to risk her life for him. He insisted he lived a long life and knew how to get out of situations. Also, he didn't like the idea of her hurting herself for his sake.

"Nevertheless, thank you for saving me," the Doctor didn't forget to thank her for her help. He asked if she needed medical attention and Ripley shook her head. She insisted she's fine and just needed a couple of minutes to right herself.

"Today we've lost good men," Zy summed what happened.

Krull acknowledged the loss and stated, "They died for their captains."

The two agreed to a truce, while they mourned the loss of their respected men. They'll fight again, but not now. They needed to return to their respected homes and arrange for their ceremonies.

"Ripley, are you well enough to stand?" the Doctor asked Ripley.

She stood up by herself, but nearly lost her footing hadn't the Doctor caught her and led her towards the hallway. He stopped and looked at Krull.

"Perhaps I am wrong about you," Krull wearily said to the Doctor.

The Doctor admitted, "I was wrong about you."

Ripley admitted, "Sorry for calling you names."

Krull waved his hand and said it didn't matter to him. Names are names, it's what's attached to them that matters the most.

"Just so we're clear, will you intend to attack us?" the Doctor inquired if Krull intended to attack them the moment that they returned to the TARDIS.

Krull stated that while he wouldn't mind it, he needed to return home and pay respects to his fallen men. "Another time, Time Lord," he summed his thoughts.

Nodding, the Doctor helped Ripley walked through the hallway towards his blue-beauty patiently waiting for their return.

Opening the door, the Doctor led Ripley inside and had her sit on the steps, he grabbed something from the med-bay and brought it to her. He stuck it in her hands and told her to swallow it. It's a small pill, no smaller than a bead.

The Doctor implored Ripley to take it, saying it'll help her recover faster.

Wearily, Ripley followed the Doctor's instructions and swallowed the pill. By doing so, she slowly felt better and within thirty-minutes in the TARDIS, she felt much better than she did before.

"Fast acting," the Doctor summed what the pills were. "Might make you sleepy though."

Ripley didn't mind the side effect and watched as the Doctor went towards the console and sent them away from Krull's ship.

Another adventure closed and now the Doctor intended to collect on Ripley's promise.

THE END


	162. The Wedding (Final)

"Thanks, Doc," Ripley thanked him for helping her avoid becoming leviathan ambergris.

Zy and Krull, despite their prideful mannerisms, came together for once to prevent the same fate from happening to them.  
Granted the two will continue their wars, but they'll be better off knowing that it could've been worse.

"Oh no, I should be the one thanking you for saving my life. Nevertheless, all in a day's work," the Doctor sighs as he tugged on his long coat as he marched towards the console. "Where's the wedding?"  
Ripley told him where it was and he dialed in it.

The air shifted around them, chilling, and the familiar sounds echoed throughout the console room as the TARDIS materialized behind the enclosed hedges that circled around the chapel.

Strolling up towards the door, the Doctor opened it.

Peering through the doorway, the Doctor's blue eyes scanned through the hedges and couldn't see the wedding. He stepped out of the doorway and towards one of the hedges to pull away some of the branches.

The chapel had large windows that allowed him to see inside. There's pews filled with people, but as the Doctor scanned, he saw one spot open. His eyes caught a young man looking over at it, disappointed, before the woman beside him spoke to him and drew his attention away.

The Doctor called to Ripley and she wearily stepped out of the TARDIS and the Doctor pointed towards the empty seat. He asked her, "Why's that seat empty?"

Ripley's dark eyes peered towards it and saw Matt periodically looking over at it, almost expecting her. She saw Jenna asking him something and he shook his head.

On a whim, Ripley reached for her mobile and looked at the recent text. Matt's asking her if she changed her mind. It was sent almost forty minutes ago, in their universe's time. She'd been gone forty minutes and the Doctor poked her, getting her attention.

"It's obvious if you weren't welcomed that seat would've been filled, right?" the Doctor looked at her with his blue eyes.

Ripley meekly replied that it's possible they've invited someone else, but the Doctor poked her again, and warned her that he's not about this. Neither should she. "My girl, isn't it obvious to you?" the Doctor raised a finger at her as he sternly told her. "They want you there. Whatever you told them, clearly didn't effect your friendship with them."

Ripley wearily looked back at the guests.

She didn't know all of them, since they're mostly families of both Karen and Arthur, there's friends that she didn't know very well, and of course Matt and Jenna.

Counting them, there's thirty-nine guests, and doing the math, there's forty-two seats in the pews if the guests didn't take too much space.

"I believe your wedding gift to them is waiting for you," the Doctor poked her and got her attention.

Blinking, Ripley sighed as the Doctor released the branches and led her away from it towards the opening of the hedges.

"I suppose this means we won't meet again, right?" Ripley looked at the Doctor as they walked.

The Doctor inquired what made her think that and then heard, "Wrong turns."

There's a good chance they'll meet again and there's another chance they'll never meet again, but the Doctor didn't have the time or interest to worry about it.

"Don't worry about it, my girl," the Doctor patted Ripley's back as he stated that whatever the case may be, he'll never forget Ripley. "Time Lord memory, very precise!"

He flashed his pearly whites at her and motioned with his hand for her to hurry up and go to the wedding, reminding her of the promise.

Sighing, Ripley pulled on her jacket before stepping ahead of the Doctor. Without looking behind, Ripley told him, "You were always my favourite."

The Doctor showed his pearly whites and nodded in acknowledgment. He replied, "Good girl, now return to me with a pastrami sandwich, would you?"

Seeing Ripley off, the Doctor retreats into his blue beauty.

Ripley uneasily went through the hedges and stopped when she noticed a familiar beauty waiting for her. Hidden behind another hedge, the now _blue_ TARDIS waited for her.

Ripley wanted to find "something blue" and Jodie opted to have her and Matt paint her exterior blue.

When asked about the first time they painted her and the red paint seemingly disappearing, Jodie replied to them with, "Red's not _really_ my colour!"

She brought up the fact that Matt had the audacity of using a crowbar on her and how fortunate he was that she didn't have any power, else she'd give him a shock of his life!

"Serves you right!" Jodie huffed.

Ripley chided her by reminding her that none of them knew what she was and that Matt could've been hurt far worse than a bruised bum.

It's not uncommon for Ripley to argue with a machine these days, it's a first when _Matt_ got in on the arguing.

It ended with Jodie conceding that she knew that they only meant well when they tried to clean her up, but she couldn't convey it properly because she didn't have enough power. When she did, she'd gotten cold feet. Apparently, machines get skittish talking to people, too.

Matt and Ripley planned to surprise Karen and Arthur with the newly painted TARDIS after their wedding.

Of course, they meant to show them when they arrived at the shop, but, of course, Jodie had a different idea.

"Okay, you bully, fess up the present!" Ripley shouted at the TARDIS as she grabbed the door and pushed inward. Without issue, the TARDIS door opened and she's in the familiar console room. Sitting waiting for her, the present for Karen and Arthur. "When everything settles down, we're going to have a _long_ chitchat!"

Jodie appeared behind Ripley as she retrieved the present and responded, "Why're you angry at _me_ , I didn't do anything!"

Ripley turned around, holding the present and retorted, "Oh right, like it was just coincidental that I get sent somewhere after arguing with you?"

Jodie replied that, yes, it _was_ coincidental.

She denied sending Ripley away like that, as she tells her, "Why would I send you away, makes no bloody sense to do it when we have a wedding to go to, innit?"

Affirming that _she_ didn't send Ripley away, it left Ripley confused. She asked how it was possible for her to end up somewhere else without Jodie doing it and Jodie responded, "I don't know, like I said, _I_ didn't do it!"

Baffled, Ripley blinked as she processed what Jodie told her. Starring at her, Ripley came to realize that it _wasn't_ Jodie who sent her astray like she originally thought.

Remembering the Doctor's TARDIS, Ripley became befuddled.

Shaking her head, Ripley sighed and conceded that she didn't want to dwell on the matter further.

She had enough to deal with for one day.

With the present in her hands, Ripley walked out of the TARDIS and behind her, Jodie appeared, giddy about the wedding.

"Oh, I love weddings!" Jodie gleamed as she pulled on her dark navy dress that went down to her knees.

Ripley turned her head and asked, "You been to one?"

Jodie nodded.

"Good, I never been to one," Ripley coughed while she turned her head back and walked with Jodie towards the front of the chapel.

Going up the steps, Ripley turned her head towards the hedge where the Doctor's TARDIS hid behind and remembered her promise.

Jodie opened the doors and Ripley walked through the chapel doorway, immediately she felt eyes on her.

Locating the table where the wedding presents sat, Ripley carefully sat hers next to Matt's and stepped back. She heard footfall behind her and turned around to see Matt.

"I didn't think you'd come!" Matt pointed at her.

He tells her he's tried texting her, but she never responded. For a while, he thought she'd simply ignored him.

Shaking her head, Ripley replied that she didn't mean to take so long. Now, she and Jodie's here.

"See, what'd I say?" Jodie crossed her exposed arms as she smiled at Ripley.

Ripley held back a scowl when Matt informed her that the ceremony starts in a few minutes.

Walking with Matt, Ripley took her spot next to him.

Jodie went to the back and sat, as there's an open spot there.

Jenna noticed Ripley arrived at the chapel and looked surprised. She told Ripley that she thought Ripley wasn't coming to the wedding. However, Matt insisted she wouldn't miss Karen and Arthur's wedding to the point he kept an open seat for her.

Matt butted in and said that he wasn't insisting, he _knew_ Ripley would've come to the wedding. "Call it a hunch," he gestured as Jenna shook her head, her chestnut shorthair tied back in a loose bun, bobbed.

Sitting beside Matt, Ripley weary looked up the rows of pews towards one of Arthur's friends standing at the centre of the chapel, waiting for him to stand at the altar. Behind him, the old glass window dimly shined light on the whole area and as Ripley looked, she heard doors opening and closing.

Arthur walked towards the altar, wearing a dark grey vest with a white collared shirt underneath. Wearing grey stitched trousers, he'd bought from Ripley that she helped fit him while wearing shiny black dress shoes he found stowed away in his closet. His dark brown hair combed back with gel and he'd recently shaved. His chestnut eyes moved towards the rows of pews and glanced at everyone sitting until he noticed Ripley.

Ripley lowered her head and heard music playing from the church pipe organ. She stood up with the others as another door opened and everyone glanced at Karen as she wore a white knitted sweater dress, red leggings, winter boots, and had her fiery red hair braided. In her arms, the bouquet of white lilies she picked.

A man, Ripley believed to been Karen's father, stood next to her as he began leading her towards the altar. Ripley watched as Karen beamed with happiness, her ruby lips never stopped smiling as she walked past the rows of pews. Slowly, she reached the altar, the music stopped, everyone sat down, and the man Arthur picked to officiate their wedding began the standard speech that came with weddings.

Ripley listened to the speech until it ended and she heard Karen and Arthur exchange the two words. They officiated their wedding with a kiss and everyone clapped.

Holding her bouquet, Karen playfully asked if anyone wanted to catch it and she seen her friends happily raise their hands and she told them to stand up and ready for the bouquet toss.

Hurrying, women young and old stood up from their spots and huddled into a corner as Karen casually walked over to them with a grin. "You want it?" she teases them with the bouquet and heard her friends pleading for it. Snickering, Karen responded, "Okay, I'll toss it!"

She turned around and held the bouquet close to her chest as she smiled.

Watching the scene unfold, Ripley sighed as she shook her head. She asked Matt while glimpsing Jenna standing near one of Karen's friends, "Why did this tradition start, again?"

A question for the ages, Ripley never understood the reasoning behind tossing a perfectly good bouquet in the air, and have everyone act like crazed lunatics trying to grab it. In end, the bouquet would've become ruined by the desperate women trying to claim it for themselves at the hope that they'd be next married.

Matt replied, "I'm not sure, but it's fun."

He brought up that while Ripley's skeptical about the reason bouquet tossing existed, it made good fun watching women squabble for a bouquet.

"You _do_ realize that Jenna's one of them, right?" Ripley reminded him.

Glimpsing over to Jenna as she waited for Karen to toss the bouquet, Matt flinched and recanted his statement. Instead, he said, "I'm sure they had their reasons."

He noticed Jodie eagerly in the back and pointed her out to Ripley. "Can a time machine even get married?" Matt asked Ripley.

Looking at Jodie, Ripley exhaled, "First for everything, I guess."

Shaking her head, Ripley and Matt watched Karen as she began counting down. The women behind her excitedly huddled close as Karen started motioning with her arms.

"One… two… three…!" Karen exclaimed as she tossed the bouquet behind herself and women clamored to grab it.

The bouquet bobbed above their hands as they struggled to grab it. One woman nearly wrapped her fingers around the teal handle, but the bouquet slipped away. Another woman tried to jump up, but the tips of her fingers sent the bouquet _higher_ and the women jumped up in unison to grab it.

Onlookers watched as the women moved towards the bouquet as it gone further away and once more sent it in the air.

Ripley turned her head to talk to Matt, "I think they invented a new sport!"

She commented that the way it looked, the women invented the new wedding game, Volley Bouquet, sans the volleyball and instead of a net, it's hands.

"It's all in good fun," Matt shrugged.

Glimpsing at the women squabbling, Ripley responded, "I'm not seeing it."

Matt asked an unrelated question, "Where were you anyway?"

He brought up Ripley's absence and she replied, "I took a wrong turn, somewhere."

Matt shook his head and Ripley shrugged at him. "I'm here now, aren't I?" Ripley sighed. Matt nodded and said, "I'm glad you came."

Ripley asked about Karen and Arthur, but Matt told her he didn't talk to them before the wedding, the moment they arrived, their respected families whisked them away to ready.

"Even a casual wedding they gotta take it over the top," Matt noted.

Noticing Ripley's discomfort, he nudged her with his shoulder and reminded her, "You've a right to be here, too, y'know."

Nodding, Ripley overheard shouting and something landing on her lap in a light thud. Instinctively, she turned her head and looked down to see the bouquet laying on her lap. She raised her head to see the women looking at her with the same look on her face.

"Huh, that's a new one," Matt commented as Ripley took the bouquet into her hands, befuddled. Raising it, Ripley sheepishly asked if anyone wanted it, she didn't. She winced when she saw someone coming towards and realized who it was.

"Always ahead of the game, aren't we?" Karen crossed her arm as she came towards Ripley.

Lowering the bouquet, Ripley flinched, and sheepishly remarked, "I wasn't even playing!"

She held the bouquet outward, expecting Karen to take it from her, instead she saw Karen smile and her ruby lips glistened under the light.

Karen asked, "What took you so long?"

Ripley shirked in her seat as she admitted, "I took a wrong turn."

Karen chuckled as she teased Ripley, "Guess that means you're next."

Shaking her head, Ripley asserts that she never meant to play the game and that Karen would've have to do it again, sans Ripley this time around. It's only fair.

"Hm, it is _our_ day," Karen pondered at Ripley's suggestion to redo the game. She shook her head and responded, "I don't think I should do it again. Trying to do it again, sounds like a recipe for disaster."

Knowing her friends, the first time didn't cause too much problems. However, the next time, they would've easily hurt each other.

"Er, y-you sure?" Ripley blinked as Karen insisted, she keep the bouquet.

Looking down at the bouquet, Ripley became flummoxed as she struggled for words.

The first wedding she ever got to be a part of and she got the bouquet without even trying in the first place.

The odds of it all!

Looking past Karen, Ripley spotted the looks from the women who vied for the bouquet. Jealous. The only one who didn't give a glowering look, Jodie, but she never took the bouquet toss as serious as the others. It's all good fun to a time machine masquerading as a human.

"I'm not sure if I'll make it out of here alive with this," Ripley mused as she looked down to the bouquet.

"It's almost time for the tug-a-war," she heard Arthur coming up behind Karen. He reminded her of the next event for their wedding, tug-a-war.

Rather than a simple garter toss, Arthur decided to have a bit of fun and make it more challenging.

He decided to have his mates split off into equal teams and go on the opposite side of the thick boat rope he borrowed from one of his uncles with the garter tied in the centre.

The rules, whichever team won, got the garter.

As for _who_ gets the garter itself, Arthur allowed the winning team to decide.

Noticing Ripley sitting in the pew with the bouquet, Arthur quipped, "Who's the husband-to-be?"

Ripley merely exhaled and shook her head. After what she's been through, she's not in the mood to get into it with people, today.

Jenna returned to Matt's side, having lost the chance at the bouquet. She found it hilarious that Ripley of all people got the bouquet and she wasn't even participating in the bouquet toss.

"My luck," Ripley dryly remarked.

Arthur inquired if Matt planned to join in on the tug-a-war, but he declined and Arthur kissed Karen's cheek before leaving to gather the participants of the game.

"Surprised you're not doing it," Ripley noted Matt's decision.

Jenna cheekily said that Matt didn't want to risk grass stains on his tweed jacket and he rejected the claim. Instead, he said, "Come on, do you really see me doing that?"

Ripley gestured as she responded, "Maybe, maybe not, but, it's you. You're the wild card."

Matt chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head as Jenna sat beside him.

Ripley sheepishly asked if Jenna wanted the bouquet, saying, "I'm likely to get attacked by a group of desperate women the moment I try to leave, care to change places?"

Giggling, Jenna shook her head, telling Ripley that it's only fair she kept the bouquet, despite how she obtained it. "Wonder who'll your husband be," Jenna mused about Ripley.

Ripley dryly told her that it won't ever happen as long as she lived. No sane man would've married her and the ones who weren't sane, well, she just wouldn't have it.

As mentioned before, Ripley never thought it possible due to her history. On top of that, she worried about dragging someone into her personal problems. Even now, she hated telling Matt, Karen, and Arthur about Victor, despite that she needed to warn them about him.

"Okay, everyone, it's time for the tug-a-war," Arthur called to everyone's attention that the game's starting soon and everyone come outside. Standing up, Ripley remembered her promise to the Doctor.

She followed everyone outside, holding her bouquet in her arms, around the back of the chapel, where she saw tables lined with food. Both families pried open the containers and started serving the foods to hungry patrons as they watched the participants of the tug-a-war going towards an area where there's a long braided boat rope with a white frilly garter tied to the centre.

Gleeful groomsmen took their positions on opposite sides of the rope while Arthur stood in the centre away from them. He reminded them of the rules and began counting down. Once he reached zero, the men picked up the rope and began to pull on it.

Onlookers watched as the men pulled on the rope. The garter slowly moved opposite sides before tugged away, again. Men red faced as they tried to keep their grip on the rope.

Ripley didn't watch them and instead went to look for the pastrami sandwiches. She followed a group of older men, one of them Arthur's grandfather, as they discussed things from their youth. She noticed his grandfather reaching for a sandwich wrapped in parchment paper and unwrapped it.

Recognizing the sandwich, Ripley went towards the tray as the men walked away and grabbed one. With the sandwich, Ripley's dark eyes glimpsed Matt as he watched the groomsmen tugged the rope.

Walking with bouquet in one arm and a sandwich in her hand, Ripley went around the side of the chapel and went towards the hedge the Doctor's TARDIS materialized behind. With the sandwich, she walked around the corner and spotted the Doctor's TARDIS, haven't moved an inch.

Walking up towards the door, Ripley knocked on it, and the Doctor opened the door and poked his head out.

"A promise is a promise," Ripley handed him the sandwich.

She watched his blue eyes twinkle in delight as he took the sandwich into his hands and thanked her for it. Modestly, Ripley stated that they agreed on her obtaining a sandwich for him.

"Oh, you won the bouquet toss," the Doctor pointed at Ripley's bouquet.

Ripley sheepishly corrected him, "I wasn't playing."

She told him that she only won it because of a mishap and he laughed heartily. Shaking his head as his wild hair bobbed, the Doctor said, "You should be proud, girl, you didn't have to do anything. Best of all, you didn't have to scuffle your shoes."

He found it amusing that Ripley won the bouquet toss without having participated in it without injuring herself or having scuff marks on her heels.

"Hm, you will invite me to your wedding, won't you?" the Doctor teased her.

Ripley bluntly told him, "The world might end if I do."

She noticed the Doctor looking at her and she sighed. "Look, God help the poor unfortunate that marries me, if I do get married, I'll send you an invite and yes, I'll have pastrami sandwiches," Ripley informed the Doctor.

Nodding, the Doctor smiled. "I'll be at your wedding henceforth, girl. Should the world end on your day, I'll gladly keep it going," he gestured with his free hand. "Whoever you marry then, no doubt is a good judge of character in your eyes, and if anything changes, I promise wholeheartedly to drop him in a ravine."

The Doctor made a promise to Ripley that he'll be at her wedding, whenever that is, and should her groom-to-be turn out to be unfavorable, he'll happily remove him from Ripley's life.

"Thanks, Doc," Ripley thanked him. She held back a smile as the Doctor flashed her his pearly whites.

"I should be heading out," the Doctor sighed. He wearily told Ripley that he had to go back to his original mission in finding the Master.

Nodding, Ripley said, "Good luck, Doc, hope you find him."

The Doctor dryly chuckled as he responded, "If I'm lucky, he's somewhere else and not my problem."

However, he added, "Thank you, nevertheless."

Bidding her farewell, the Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS and Ripley watched as it slowly dematerialized before her very eyes.

Afterwards, Ripley walked away and returned to the party. As she returned, she saw the disgruntled men starring at Matt with a quizzical look on his face.

In their hands, the snapped rope.

While Ripley disappeared, the rope abruptly snapped in the centre in a way that sent the garter into the air, and it ended up in Matt's drink.

Matt didn't know how to respond as he pulled out the soaked garter. Starring at it, he's baffled as he tried to process what happened.

One minute he's watching the game and the next, he took a sip only to discover that the garter's in his cup now. It's an awkward situation for everyone around.

Awkwardly he dried the garter as Arthur walked over to him, laughing.

He cheekily remarked that Matt caught the garter with a drink and Matt shrugged as he admitted that he's never had the occasion.

"Uh, I suppose you'd want this back, then?" Matt asked as he held the garter towards Arthur.

Arthur declined to take it back and stated that they didn't have another rope nor time to do it again. Matt's the one who's next married as tradition stated.

Awkwardly, Matt held the garter and his green eyes went towards Ripley as she walked over to him with a confused look on her face.

"Getting the garter drunk?" Ripley quipped and Matt shrugged awkwardly. He replied, "One cup too many, I'm afraid."

He squirreled away the garter and hid his flushed face. Nobody's going to let that down for a while.

The wedding continued with the guests sitting at the tables, eating.

Matt's face returned normal and he shoved globs of food into his mouth whenever someone asked him when _he's_ getting married next.

Ripley held a look whenever someone asked her the same question.

Within the hour, the guests stopped and Arthur's father raised a glass for his son and everyone done the same.

Karen and Arthur tapped theirs together.

After embarrassing Arthur with a factoid from his childhood, his father lowered the glass and the guests continued to eat.

When everyone finished, began another wedding staple.

Music played and everyone except Ripley danced on the green.

Surprisingly, not only can Jodie eat her weight in food, she can also dance!

Watching the others dance, Ripley sat in her spot, sloshing the little drink she has left in her cup, and she glimpsed to the bouquet nesting in her arms.

"Mercy, would I get married?" Ripley asked quietly.

Of course, she never got a response.

"Yeah, I can't see myself," Ripley sighed. "Jamie would've scared him away."

Jamie with his protective nature, would've hounded the poor soul, and surely send him running in fear for his life.

Only meaning well, Jamie tended to get irrationally angry if there's even a sliver of chance of someone mistreating Ripley or Mercy.

Quietly watching the dancing, Ripley settled in her spot and sighed. When the wedding ended, she and Matt would've saw them off to their honeymoon.

Six months in their world, it would've been Matt and Ripley for a while. Unless Matt has something come up and doesn't, then Ripley would've remained where she's been since she started, at the shop, as usual.

The skies darkened as the sun disappeared over the horizon, everyone came inside the chapel where Karen and Arthur opened their presents from everyone. There's new appliances, money certificates, gift cards, everything a recently wedded couple needed.

Gathering the presents and stowing them away in their car, Karen and Arthur thanked everyone for coming to their wedding. Hugging their relatives and friends, Karen and Arthur's faces lit up with joy as they spoke to everyone.

Ripley told Jodie to wait for her, so she could take her back to the shop and ready for Karen and Arthur to return from their quick trip to their home to drop off the car and presents. She asked Jodie to hold onto her bouquet for her.

Nodding, Jodie hurried away and Ripley turned her head to see Karen and Arthur standing in front of her.

They thanked her for her help.

None of them predicated a sudden rise in the trend to wed in chapels that if they hadn't received money from Ripley, they wouldn't have gotten the chapel at the price they did.

Their wedding rings, would've gone up in price, even despite Ripley's

"All in a day's work," Ripley shrugged.

Karen wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Ripley struggled in her arms as she heard, "Thank you for coming out here!"

Karen released her grip and Ripley stared at her.

"You wanted me at your wedding… even after I told you?" Ripley blinked as she looked at Karen.

Karen slowly nodded. She told Ripley that despite what she said to them, they knew she never meant to keep it from them, and that they knew how difficult it was for her telling them what happened. While it came as a shock, they're glad she finally told them the truth.

"I… I didn't know," Ripley mustered as she looked to her feet. "You never said a word to me after that, so I thought you stopped talking to me."

Karen never invited her to her hen party, never said anything to her about it, among other things, so Ripley just assumed they didn't want her here at their wedding.

Poking her, Karen brought up Ripley's tendencies to actively avoid going anywhere "local" and that she wouldn't wanted to come because of what happened on Karen's hen party.

"It was a madhouse with drunk women pawing oiled men," Karen whispered to Ripley.

Ripley recoiled with a look on her face and Karen nodded in confirmation. "… Usually you'd offer it to me anyway," she pointed out.

Karen admitted that she would've, if not for her family driving her up the wall on what the plan was after the wedding.

"Despite it all, we're _all_ here," Matt corralled them together. "Now, no roughhousing you two."

He pointed at Karen and Arthur.

Karen stuck her tongue out at him and Arthur shook his head.

"I should probably head back to the shop," Ripley sighed as she shifted in her spot.

Karen poked her again and she reminded Ripley, "Uh, you're forgetting something."

Ripley blinked as she asked, "What?"

"Our picture, together," Karen pointed towards Ripley, herself, Arthur, and Matt.

Ripley blinked as she sheepishly asked, "Picture?"

Karen nodded.

"Well, yeah, we already got pictures with everyone here, except you," Karen told Ripley.

Matt rubbed his chin as he mentioned, "I don't think we'd ever gotten a picture with you, Rip."

Since they've known her, they'd hardly gotten any pictures of her, nor ever successfully got her to agree to one.

"Oh, yeah, well," Ripley shirked in her spot.

Karen reminded her it _was_ her day and she's allowed to ask of anyone within reason.

Ripley mustered, "I'm not good with pictures, to be honest with you."

Pointing at Matt's forehead, Karen reminded Ripley, "We'd need a bigger portrait for his head, but we _still_ got some of him."

Matt stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation.

Corralling a photographer, Karen and Arthur stood in front of Ripley and Matt. Matt tried to get Jenna to stand with them, but she wasn't anywhere in sight, and there wasn't enough time to get her.

He gotten pushed closer to Ripley by the photographer and the photographer made sure they're close to Karen and Arthur.

"Alright," began the photographer as he began counting down.

One his mark, Karen stuck her tongue out while holding two fingers behind Arthur's head. He was cross-eyed as she done this. Matt put a finger on his nose and held two fingers on his other hand behind Ripley's head.

Ripley only had a befuddled look on her face and smiled awkwardly when the camera flashed.

Once that finished, Ripley bid Karen and Arthur farewell for now, she told Matt she'll wait for him at her shop as he needed to take Jenna home.

Walking away from the chapel, Ripley went around the hedge and found the now-blue beauty waiting for her.

She went inside and it disappeared, back to her shop, where she waited for Matt to return to the shop after dropping off Jenna. Karen and Arthur took a cab to her shop and with everything of theirs needed packed up and stowed away in the TARDIS until they reached Mars, the couple readied for their honeymoon.

"Now, remember, anything happens, if you need to come home, we're only a button away," Ripley reminded them of the communicator.

Matt stood near the TARDIS as he waited for Karen and Arthur.

Ripley went behind her counter and sat her vase of lilies near the cash register. "I don't know if I have a green thumb, so, it'll be a first for the both of us," Ripley sighed as she talked to the lilies.

Which was weird, but everything since they've gotten the TARDIS, well, that's self-explanatory.

She heard the backroom open and Matt stepped out, pulling on his tweed jacket. "Alright, the lovebirds have been deployed," he told Ripley as he came towards her.

"Six months," Ripley sighed.

Matt shrugged as he responded, "What's the worse that can happen?"

Ripley stared at him as she reminded him, "A fiery redhead on Mars?"

Matt made a quip about Ripley's hair and she shot him a look before replying, "I know when to fold 'em."

Helping Ripley, Matt worked to clean up the shop. When they were done, he discussed what they'd do for six months while Karen and Arthur were away.

"Down two, we'll have to remain selective on what we take up," Ripley sighed as she cleaned off the counter.

She caught Matt looking at her and she stopped cleaning. "What's it?" Ripley asked him.

"Um, I was wondering," Matt meekly began. "Maybe Jenna can come along with us."

Staring at him, Ripley processed what he said to her. He wanted Jenna to have a chance to come with them on their adventures.

"Do you trust her?" Ripley inquired how Matt felt about her. Matt replied that she's straightforward and not like Diana.

Frowning, Ripley warned that it's dangerous as it is for them to travel in the TARDIS.

"I know," Matt frowned. "I just hate lying to her."

Matt never told Jenna about the TARDIS and what he does when he isn't working at Ripley's shop. The times he's injured, he had to come up with a story and try to keep the façade.

"I understand, Matt," Ripley chewed on the bottom of her lip. She knew the toll it took on Matt to lie about what he really did and how it affected him.

Gesturing, she tells Matt, "Look, if you trust her. Trust her with your life. Trust her with our secret. I'm willing to do a trial run."

Ripley offered Matt a chance to talk things over with Jenna about potentially joining them in the TARDIS. She reminded him of the danger of doing so and the chances something happening.

"I'm only giving you the benefit of doubt, because I trust you," Ripley told Matt the reasoning that she allowed him to talk to Jenna about the TARDIS.

Smiling, Matt thanked her.

"On the off-chance that it doesn't work out, just say you're thinking of going into acting and show her your CSS," Ripley suggested Matt do in case Jenna didn't take the idea too lightly.

Standing near the entrance door, Matt talked to Ripley before he left for his flat.

"I'll let you know how it goes," Matt tells Ripley.

Nodding, Ripley reminded him, "Try not to embellish. I don't think her hearing how you rode a dinosaur's going to do much to sway her."

She noticed Matt staring at her and she gestured, "Just trust me on this one."

Matt thanked her for hearing him out and Ripley reminded him, "I'm the Boss, it's my job."

Smiling, Matt responded with, "I'm the Doctor, I do it."

Seeing Matt off, Ripley watched him leave before locking up the shop and taking the lilies upstairs with her. She sat them on her kitchen tab and looked at them.

A look came over her as she mused to herself.

"Pull yourself together, you're never walking down that aisle. What madman wants to marry you?" Ripley tells herself.

Sighing, Ripley readied for bed and lounged in her bed with her mobile. Already, photos from the wedding showed up and Ripley noticed the absence of the photo Karen took with her, Matt, and Arthur.

She learned that Karen _very_ specifically kept the photo from online and kept it private.

It showed that despite what it seems like paranoia on Ripley's part, Karen showed consideration.

Seeing the photo on the screen, Ripley mused that she always seemed terrible with photos, even since school. Never liked Picture Day and having to go down to the auditorium for photos every year.

"You always did photos better," Ripley sighed. "You and Jamie were more photogenic than I am."

It's late and Ripley put her mobile on the charger.

She met her favourite Doctor twice, as an actor _and_ the real deal!

He was right, he did have two hearts!

Thinking about Jenna and Matt, Ripley's whimsical disposition faded and she mused, "Matt's the one who gets married before me."

When that day comes, Ripley isn't sure how it'll pan out, but she knew that it's already asking a lot out of Karen and Arthur when they go on adventures.

While the couple easily wanted to come with, it'd be trickier with Matt, since he's the Doctor, and that it would've asked a lot to have him solve problems and prevent catastrophe.

Jenna coming with him, assuming all went well, asked for trouble down the line. Easily, she would've started asking him when he'll finally give up the title and retreat to his normal life.

"Suppose that's for another time," Ripley yawned as she crawled under her covers and drifted off to sleep.

Karen and Arthur left for Mars after finally marrying. When they return, they'll regale the tales of their honeymoon.

While they're away, it'll just be Ripley and Matt, maybe Jenna if she didn't think Matt lost his marbles.

THE END


	163. Carnival of Souls Pt 1

As the mantra went, another day, another sale.

It's been three weeks since the wedding. Karen and Arthur continued to enjoy their honeymoon nuptials. They've left messages that the TARDIS picked up and carefully decoded and dated, from their last message, Arthur found two new drinks he loved courtesy of B'eemix, who said hi to Ripley and Matt.

While the couple were on their honeymoon, it's been a fluctuating three weeks with one week slow with the next hectic. Ripley sold plenty of stock and still had leftover stock. She managed to sell some furniture that kept in the shop for a while to a new homeowner. Replaced a day later with even more furniture from someone moving to another country.

Matt managed to talk to Jenna about the elephant in their room and he admitted to her what he really did in Ripley's shop. He told her that he's the Doctor and he helps people. There's aliens and then there's aliens that looked like humans, and then there's actual humans. He admitted how he gotten injured and what really happened. What really happened to Ripley's hand and neck. He didn't tell Jenna everything that went on since it's tied to Ripley and he knew she would've wanted to tell Jenna on her own time.

Matt wanted to tell Jenna the truth for the longest time, but he ran into the same problems that Ripley had telling him about Victor and the war that subsequently destroyed humanity in her world. It's just difficult.

He expected Jenna to think he gone mad, but instead, well, he didn't even know where to begin to start. However, it didn't necessarily go the way he hoped and he wanted to talk to Ripley about it after work.

Jenna didn't think he went mad, that much's certain, rather it's now something else entirely.

Despite this, she planned to stop by after work and see the blue beauty, herself, and afterwards, well, Matt wasn't sure what would've happened.

When there was a lull in business, Ripley took the time to talk to him about his reveal.

"She didn't go running off, did she?" Ripley asked him as he wiped down another table. Shaking his head, Matt replied, "No, she didn't."

Ripley didn't know how Jenna would've reacted to the fact the four carried a secret that nobody else knew about, but Matt said she didn't overreact. Rather, she didn't react much at all.

"It _does_ sound insane when you say it out loud," Ripley noted that describing what they do on a basis, did come out as something only deluded and mentally unwell people say. "She probably didn't have anything to say."

Matt agreed, but frowned.

Ripley caught on and asked, "You think she doesn't believe you?"

Matt shook his head as he admitted, "It's not that."

Ripley gestured and he took a seat next to her.

"After work, can we talk?" Matt sheepishly asked Ripley.

Ripley glimpsed at his face, it's a mix bag of emotions, and she nodded. She poked him as she reminded him, "You know you can talk to me."

Matt slowly nodded. Ripley always listened to him whenever he needed to vent, didn't matter what, and he appreciated it. There's some things he couldn't talk around his other friends and Ripley's neutral for the most part. Most of all, she never said a word of what he said to her unless he asked her to say something.

He repaid this by listening to her talk about what happened that made her the way she is. She didn't talk about her old friends much, still hurts talking about them, but she mentioned that they'd would've instantly been friends with Matt as well as Karen and Arthur. She's certain they would've. Other than that, she kept quiet for the most part.

Matt always wanted to know more about them, out of curiosity and understanding. However, like he faced, it's easier thinking about it than actually talking about it.

Forward to now, he's facing a rather bumpy hurdle that's paled to Ripley's, but overall made a pit form in his stomach.

Ripley put up the "Went On Break" sign in the door as the time neared for Jenna to visit from the school, she noticed Matt fretting, and she comforted him.

"You sure you're okay?" Ripley asked.

Matt nodded. His eyes told the truth and his smile told the lie. Ripley didn't call him out on it, as she knew he had his reasons for it, and didn't want to fluster him further on it.

In half an hour, there's a knock at the door and Ripley answered.

It's Jenna, she's dressed in fitted blue jeans with a thin fabric short sleeveless white dress with half a yellow flower on the brim of the dress, under the sleeves dress, a red and white pinstripe long sleeve shirt.

Her ponytail bobbed as she stepped inside the shop.

Ripley locked the door behind her and turned around to see Matt looking down to his feet, sadness in his eyes, and it went away when Jenna talked to Ripley about the TARDIS.

"So, this… TARDIS… is it… where did it come from?" Jenna asked her.

Ripley replied, "Er, good question!"

Jenna's curious about it and Ripley walked with her towards the backroom. While Jenna waited, Ripley turned her head to see Matt trailing behind, his hands in his pockets.

Opening the backroom, Ripley led her inside and she glimpsed around the tidy backroom. Her chestnut eyes stopped when she spotted the blue beauty in the corner.

"It's… just a police box," Jenna gestured as she looked at it.

Ripley shook her head as she informed Jenna it wasn't and showed her, by opening the door to it. Motioning with her hand, Ripley watched as Jenna walked towards the door and peered inside.

For a moment she thought she was seeing things but as she stepped inside, she realized that the police box wasn't an ordinary police box. It's roomy enough for all three of them and there's a console in the centre.

Ripley kept Jenna away from the console and stated that Matt's usually the one that does it. "Why don't you?" Jenna's curious about the reasoning behind Matt being the only one to use the console. Ripley struggled to find an appropriate answer and settled with, "It's… difficult."

Matt stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him with one hand in his pocket.

"So, how many rooms are there?" Jenna asked Ripley.

Ripley shrugged, "At the moment, a couple thousand."

That's just the rooms they found.

Jenna's amazed and questioned why the TARDIS even looks like a police box to begin with.

Ripley pointed out, "Can't exactly hide a ship as is."

Jenna cautiously walked around the console room as Matt walked towards the console itself. He would've asked them where they wanted to go, but the TARDIS suddenly sprung to life on its own and suddenly the air around them chilled and the sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other.

When it stopped, Ripley shared a look with Matt.

"What happened?" Jenna asked as she confusingly looked around.

She heard Ripley, "It took us somewhere."

Matt added, "But I didn't touch the console, yet!"

Ripley walked up to the door and opened it. She cautiously poked her head out and scanned the area to find where the TARDIS took them.

It's a carnival, she saw the familiar tent poles dotting areas in striped dark colours and stands with different items nearby. There's a haunted house near the TARDIS with the name "Dr. Maslow's Horror Show" on the building.

She felt Jenna and Matt poking their heads out as she gave them a short summary of what she seen and they're confused as well. "Does this normally happen?" Jenna asked them.

Ripley shook her head, "Not without reason."

Matt added, "But it normally tells us."

Wearily, the three stepped out and Ripley locked the door and hid the key. She walked with the two as they properly glimpsed around the carnival.

Outwardly, it looked like a normal carnival that'd visit towns. Inwardly, they realized there's a feeling in the air that's heavy and dulled any sort of fun feeling that goers would've had, and neither them sure why.

They searched for the name of the carnival and discovered the name as "the Carnival of Souls" and it's established year as 1974.

However, looking around, it's obvious it's not the 1974 they're aware of. There's technical advancements, things that didn't exist in that time, and looking up to the skies above, there's a giant planet visibly seen from where they're standing.

"Where are we?" Jenna wondered.

Ripley responded, "Good question."

Matt's eyes scanned around the carnival and found a discarded pamphlet lying in the dirt. He picked it up and looked through it. The Carnival's stationed on Hope in the Celeste System since 1974, it was the brainchild of the Showman, Kraven Oldman. It's got everything that they spotted on the first sight.

"Carnival of Souls?" Jenna blinks as Matt showed her and Ripley the pamphlet.

Frowning, Ripley pondered the reasoning that the TARDIS brought them to the carnival and Matt lowered the pamphlet while thinking.

Jenna's eyes moved around to spot movement and alerted Matt and Ripley.

They turned their heads to see a man, around his thirties, walking towards them. He wore a purple long coat with accompanying purple top hat. His dark brown hair a mess underneath, stuck out at the sides, his pale face looked like he suffers from chronic dry skin, and he'd recently put lotion on his face. His smile, it started unnerving Ripley to the point she retreated behind Matt.

"Doctor!" Matt heard the man call him.

He couldn't react much as the man quickly grabbed his hand and shook it.

The man forgot his strength because he nearly pulled Matt's arm out of its socket as he shook his hand.

"Oh, hello," Matt blinked as he looked at the man smiled at him. His smile unusually wide and the man's brown eyes glistened as they stared into Matt's eyes.

"You got younger and I got older!" the man noticed their age difference as he laughed.

Matt sheepishly asked, "I did?"

He didn't know what the man meant but apparently, a Doctor visited him, a bit older than him.

"Yeah, what happened to the scarf?" the man pointed at Matt's chest, noticing the lack of scarf. "Went down to your feet, I remember when mama asked you how you didn't break your neck!"

Ripley stirred from behind Matt when he mentioned familiar traits and the man noticed her. "Where's Sarah?" the man asked Matt.

Jenna turned to Matt, "Who's Sarah?"

The man told her, "They were attached to the hip. Did something happen?"

Matt raised his hand and got the man's attention. He explained that he _was_ the Doctor but not _the_ Doctor the man seemed to know.

The man's confused and Matt shrugged as he admitted he didn't know how well to explain it either. It just sorta fell into his lap, so-to-speak.

"Well, I don't really understand, but, you do know who I am, right?" the man blinked.

Matt shook his head as he explained, "I don't, I'm sorry, I just arrived here."

The man boisterously introduced himself as Tophat Max.

That's his birth name and that's a fact!

"Tophat… Max?" Jenna slowly said his name and he nodded. "What do you do here, er, Mr. Max?"

Tophat explained he helped run the haunted house attraction.

He went into a long detail into what his haunted house entailed and stopped when he realized he got ahead of himself.

"You seem to love your job," Jenna noted.

Tophat smiled at her and replied happily, "Of course!"

He asked for her name and she introduced herself.

Smiling, Tophat shook her hand, forgetting his strength, and as Jenna struggled to remain standing. She noticed bags under his eyes..

He noticed Ripley and asked for her name. She uncomfortably replied, "R-Ripley."

She retreated behind Matt the moment Tophat tried to shake her hand and she didn't want to talk to him much.

Matt stepped in and asked Tophat if there's anything that needed the Doctor's touch.

The jovial Tophat swiftly changed to a hush and quiet man and he yanked the three towards the haunted house and took them through the hidden employment door.

He led them through the darkened tunnels that smelled heavily of artificial fog and he led them into another hidden dressing room.

Closing the door behind him, he pulled off his top hat, revealing his matted hair. "Um, I hate to ask you of this, sir, but I didn't know who else to turn to," he admitted to Matt as he held his top hat close to his chest.

Matt smiled as he motioned for Tophat to tell him what he needed.

Putting his top hat on the hat rack near the door, Tophat walked past Matt and the women before sitting down at his desk. He told Matt, "It's my wife, sir."

Matt walked towards the desk as Tophat looked uncomfortable. He asked if something happened to his wife and he shook his head. Running his hand through his matted hair, the formerly clumped hair turned stringy and flowed over the sides of his head.

"Max, don't forget that we need more liquid for the machines," a woman wearing a similar outfit to Tophat stepped into the office and closed the door. She took off her similar purple top hat and wearily looked at the three strangers standing in the office. "Max, who're they?"

Tophat stood up and walked to her and had an arm around her shoulder as he introduced her as Dr. Zachariah. She corrected him as she told them it's actually, Anna, and that Dr. Zachariah is her stage name.

"I told you he'd come through for me," Tophat explained to his wife that the Doctor would've come to save the day.

Her olive eyes moved towards Matt and tilted her head, her matted hair stuck in place, she could've been dirty blonde, but might've been brunette, but it's matted and sweaty, it's hard to guess. "You said he was older," Anna pointed at Tophat.

He grimaced as he admitted that he wasn't lying when he said that the Doctor was older, however he insisted that Matt's the Doctor, too.

"I'm not following," Anna blinked.

Matt admitted it's complicated and she shrugged her thin shoulders.

"I'm the Doctor," Matt affirmed his role and held out his hand.

Anna looked at him quizzically and Tophat affirmed, "He's going to help us, An!"

Looking between Matt and the women, Anna frowned as she's unsure about them, but she eventually relented when Tophat insisted that they're going to help them.

"With what?" Matt asked.

Anna flinched and Tophat held her as he told Matt, "We had a bearded lady, Grace, she was real nice. One night, she disappeared. Next day, they found her dead."

No carnival attraction was complete without it's very own bearded lady and Grace Clark fit the bill.

"Grace was pregnant," Tophat informed Matt.

Anna shook her head as she admitted that Tophat told the truth. "She was," Anna weakly said.

Ripley roused and walked towards her asking, "What happened?"

Grace kept her pregnancy a secret and only three people knew it. Her husband, Tophat, and Anna. It would've been a joyous occasion and should've, alas, things didn't go well for Grace.

"She didn't know what to do," Tophat frowned. "None of us have any money, Mr. Kraven has it all."

He proceeded to tell them that Grace couldn't leave the carnival because she was under contract and couldn't afford to break it. Kraven kept re-upping it and not allowing her to leave it. Grace became desperate because of it.

"She didn't have anywhere else to go," Anna shook her head, holding back the tears of frustration pent up.

Jenna spoke up with, "She killed herself?"

Tophat shook his head and responded, "She didn't mean to."

Anna explained that they're all under contract and in the contract, Kraven has rights to their money, their image, and everything.

"Everything?" Matt raised a brow at this.

Anna nodded and confirmed that Kraven owned _everything_ the moment his carnies sign the contract. Ripley asked why anyone would've signed the contract to begin with and Anna informed her the carnies present came from desperate situations and needed money and work, Kraven became the only source of income and they had nowhere else to go.

"She didn't want Kraven to take it," Tophat held a hand over his mouth as Anna held him in comfort.

Grace, for a brief spell, became joyful the moment she learned she was pregnant. However, Kraven refused to release her from her contract, as she was his only bearded lady, and despite her pleas, he wouldn't let her go. Realizing that if he'd found out about her pregnancy, he would've taken her child and raise it as a carny from birth.

Unable to leave and fearing Kraven finding out she's pregnant, it forced Grace to do something, and in her desperation, it inevitably killed her. Her only crime, being pregnant while under contract to Kraven.

Jenna held a hand over her mouth as she realized what'd happened.

Matt's aghast and so was Ripley.

Ripley asked, "He would've taken her child?"

Anna nodded and replied, "Company property, so he says."

Since Grace was under contract, any children she birthed in his carnival belonged to him, and that life, she didn't want for her unborn child.

"He can't have that much power over you, can he?" Matt asked Tophat.

Tophat nodded and said that he knows people and those people knew people, there's nowhere they're safe as long as Kraven kept them under contract. If they tried to break it and flee, Kraven will send for them, and when they're forcibly brought back to the carnival, it'd end with punishment worse than death.

"He won't let us leave," Anna threw up her hands. "We make good money, he'll keep reupping our contracts until we're dead and buried!"

Tophat added, "Even if we're part of the museum!"

There's a strong sense of urgency and Ripley caught on and she looked at Anna as she unconsciously held a hand over her stomach. "You're pregnant, too," she deduced as she looked at Anna.

Anna chewed on the bottom of her rosy lip as she nodded.

She's pregnant too and Kraven reupped her contract for another twelve months.

"How far along are you?" Jenna asked Anna.

Anna replied, "Few weeks. I'm not showing yet."

She dreaded the day she started showing, as Kraven would've found out that she's pregnant and risked taking her child as he claimed it belonged to him.

"I don't want him to take our child!" Anna's lips quivered as she became frustrated and Tophat held her close to him.

Tophat affirmed that he wanted a family with Anna ever since he laid eyes on her and he won't let Kraven take his child from them.

"What about the other carnies, can't they help?" Jenna gestured as Tophat glanced at her and shook his head.

He told her that they're all afraid of Kraven and have their own problems to worry about. They're not going to stand up to someone who held their lives in his hand.

"Please, you have to help us!" Tophat pleaded for Matt's help.

Desperate, Tophat didn't know who else to turn to, it'd only be a couple more weeks before Anna started showing, and Kraven catching on.

Matt didn't need to hear more and agreed to help the couple save their child from Kraven. He asked them questions regarding Kraven and why didn't the other Doctor deal with him prior. However, as he learned from Tophat, he _did_ when Kraven tried to make Sarah into one of his carnies, only for the Doctor to painfully give him retribution.

"I don't understand, how did he survive and why didn't the carnival shutdown then?" Matt gestured as he wanted answers.

Tophat was only a child when the first Doctor came with Sarah and he remembered that he thought Kraven died, or at least, _hoped_ he died, and the only reason the carnival didn't close then, because Kraven wasn't the owner then. Claus Arms owned prior to Kraven taking over, but when he died, he left behind a lot of debt that started sinking the carnival. To make matters worse, Kraven reappeared, having recovered from the Doctor's wraith. He ended up buying the carnival and assumed the debt, that's how he got everyone under contract and forced to work under him.

"I don't know how he survived, but he didn't come back all that well," Tophat admitted to Matt as he held Anna close to him.

Ripley asked what Kraven did before he became the owner and she learned that Kraven and Claus were business partners. However, Claus had a majority stake in the carnival, controlling it. Kraven assumed all control when Claus died.

Tophat added that Kraven didn't kill Claus to assume control over the carnival. Claus died after the Doctor harmed Kraven. It took months before Kraven reappeared and took over the carnival.

"How did Claus feel about Kraven trying to turn a random woman into a carny?" Ripley inquired about the incident that resulted in Kraven facing the Doctor's wraith.

Tophat told her that he was mortified.

He explained that back then, the carnival didn't have a lot of money, and since pay was unattractive, they struggled to find workers. Kraven thought he could make the Doctor's companion, Sarah, into one of their carnies by brainwashing, but the Doctor wasn't having none of it.

"He's not trying that again, is he?" Ripley wearily asked.

She heard, "No, he's got a better idea, the contracts."


	164. Carnival of Souls Pt 2

"Where's Kraven?" Ripley asked Tophat and Anna. They told her that he lived in the carnival at the castle in the centre, overlooking the carnival itself, and warned that she best stay away, there's rumors about it.

The castle once housed the Haunted Castle attraction where patrons visited and went through the winding rooms and hallways where they experienced the ghostly apparitions of a count and his mistress. The goal to reach the end of the attraction without running back to the start, though few gone through it completely.

At its prime, it used to attract countless visitors. At one point, it used to be the most popular attraction of the carnival. However, towards the end when Claus died, there used to be rumors of patrons disappearing in the castle and never seen or heard from again. With lines upwards of a thousand people a night, it'd be difficult for them to track whoever's missing, and they never found out conclusively if the rumors were ever true.

It didn't stop the rumors, people used to say that a couple of men and women disappeared in the castle, and never reappeared again. Even once, the castle closed and security did a sweep, but nobody found anyone or any hint that someone was in the castle. The rumors continued despite the findings and there's even speculation that there's a secret doorway in the castle that unsuspecting patrons find.

"You think Kraven's doing something?" Ripley asked.

Tophat replied that it's possible, he did try to brainwash the Doctor's friend, but he stopped that, and Kraven wouldn't try it again out of fear of the Doctor coming back and finishing what he started. However, the rumors of people disappearing in the castle sounded suspect, but nobody's allowed in the castle anymore but him, so he couldn't be sure.

"Why didn't the Doctor come back when Kraven did?" Jenna spoke up. She's curious about the reasoning for the Doctor's absence. He didn't like the fact Kraven tried to forcibly brainwash his friend and nearly killed the man. Now, he'd come back and worse off than before, trying to trap people in legal binding contracts and threatening them. Why didn't the Doctor come back, too?

Tophat shrugged, but said Kraven kept quiet and a tight lip, he probably made sure nothing got out about his return out of fear that the Doctor would've come back and finish what he started the first time. With him threatening his employees, he made sure none of them passed along the word to the Doctor and thus kept him in the dark.

"Well, I'm here, and I intend to help," Matt pulled on his tweed jacket as he proclaimed his intention to help the couple save their unborn child from a life of uncertainty.

Tophat's elated and Anna's weary, but it went away when Tophat reminded her that the Doctor scared Kraven once, he'll scare him again.

"If Kraven got assaulted by the Doctor once, he's going to do everything he can to avoid another session," Ripley reminded them. "If he finds out the Doctor's here, no doubt, he'll do everything he can to get rid of him, short of death."

She suggested that because the Doctor that harmed Kraven looked different from Matt, the _current_ Doctor, that he plays a different part, instead. If he proclaimed himself as the Doctor now, Kraven would've tried to kill him. He's not going to be afraid of Matt at all, Doctor or not.

"We do need new people," Anna mentioned that there's open positions that needed filling that Kraven hadn't problems filling.

If Matt can't proclaim himself the Doctor just yet, he'll do well pretending he's someone else. Which he's done very well so far.

"Excuse me, what are the positions?" Jenna called to Anna's attention.

Anna summed they need people for certain areas of the carnival.

Grace's husband, the former strongman, killed himself after Grace died, and his position became opened for the longest time.

Grace was their only bearded lady and since she died they never found another bearded lady again, legitimate ones were usually the hardest ones to come by and Kraven didn't want to cheat patrons of their enjoyment by having a fake bearded lady.

The former Dr. Maslow died of a heart attack and his position became opened. Tophat played a different character in the haunted house, he played as Dr. Mason. Anna played Dr. Zachariah. It's a madhouse of evil scientists and Maslow played a part of it until his eventual death.

With careful rewrites, nobody's the wiser and Tophat stood in as Maslow when needed, but other than that, he played as his alter ego when needed.

There's always positions open for costuming, seamstresses and the like, always needed someone to mend the costumes and make some up when asked. The last one gotten sick and in a rare instance, Kraven allowed her to leave at the end of her contract.

However, the reasoning behind the former seamstress' release, wasn't out of some sudden altruistic reasoning, according to Tophat and Anna, she contracted tuberculosis and Kraven wanted her gone before she infected the others.

"Don't know what happened to her," Anna shrugged as she told them that she never heard anything from the seamstress again.

Kraven always needed acrobats, anyone who can handle the high wires and do the stunts, and the position regularly became opened, mostly due to the injuries sustained that caused the acrobats to leave.

Again, it's very rare that Kraven let them leave the circus.

For all they know, it's akin to sending lame horses to glue factories.

"Well, what do you think?" Matt looked between Ripley and Jenna.

Neither them want to do acrobatics. Ripley for pragmatic reasons.

"I'm good with sewing," Ripley shrugged. Jenna mentioned, "I'm good at it, too."

The women decided on becoming seamstresses and Matt decided to pick Dr. Maslow. He's got that charisma and isn't a stranger to wearing peculiar clothing, seen with his tweed jacket.

"Good! It gets tiring playing as two different characters!" Tophat smiled as he talked about him playing two roles wore him out considerably. It got annoying running from one stage to another and changing out costumes in between.

He discussed the details and mentioned that it'd be better if he talked to Kraven into letting them work at the carnival. Born and raise, Tophat would've been judge of character for new employees.

"You sure about that?" Ripley wearily asked him.

He nods and says that Kraven tended to listen to born and raised carnies more than those who're inducted by the contracts. Not that it'd matter when it came to leaving, of course, as born and raised carnies wouldn't have anywhere to go if they left the carnival.

"That's why he wants your child," Matt flinched as he realized.

What better way to keep carnies, than to have them born and raised in the carnival, with no outside influences, sculpted to his specifications. No money, no references, nothing, the young carnies would've lived and died in the carnival without ever tempting to leave it.

"He's been keen keeping us tight lipped about things outside the carnival," Anna brought up how Kraven kept the information of the outside world to a minimal. "Our contracts states he'll add months if we open our mouths."

Curious, Ripley asked, "What happens if someone here has a child, I wouldn't think a mother would give up her child easily to Kraven without a fight."

Tophat explained to her, "Kraven says "family's all we have" and he'll let you raise your children here. You just can't talk about what's outside."

A twisted way of controlling his employees, while Kraven laid claim to the children born in the carnival, he'll let the parents rear them. If however, he finds out that the parents' taught their children "indecent" things, he'll take the children away.

"Wait a minute, you were born here, right?" Jenna roused as she listened to Tophat explain how things worked in the carnival.

Tophat nodded and explained that when he was young, things were different, and he used to go "out there" with his family. His father worked as a foreman for the carnival and his mother worked as one of the acrobats. When his father died, Claus let him and his mother stay at the carnival since they didn't have anywhere else to go. He was nice about it, too.

Before Kraven took over, Claus ran the entire carnival like one big family, but unlike Kraven, he had heart. He always remembered birthdays, anniversaries, and he didn't see money the way Kraven did.

Things changed after Claus died and Tophat never been "out there" ever since.

"If we're going to take down Kraven, we're going to need to get into that castle," Ripley concluded. "I assume he doesn't let anyone just waltz in whenever they want, right?"

Tophat and Anna nodded, replying that Kraven never allowed anyone into his castle. He'd even sign contracts outside his castle rather than let anyone inside.

"Then we'll just have to invite ourselves in," Matt raised a finger.

Thinking, Ripley turned to Matt and stated, "If he sees the TARDIS, he'll think the _other_ Doctor came back and freak out."

No doubt, Kraven saw the TARDIS before. If he ever saw it again, the only thing on his mind would've been panic as he recollected the memories of the other Doctor hurting him bad. On the defensive, he'll do everything he can to scour the carnival for his nemesis, the other Doctor, and enact revenge for what he'd done to him prior. If he had to, Matt's closest to the Doctor as he could get, and that's just not happening.

For their plan to work, they'll have to hide it, in the form of a woman in her early thirties.

"I'll go get her, you four continue to work out the details," Ripley opted to fetch Jodie herself.

Matt tried to do what he'd always does in these situations and Ripley shot him down by reminding him that it'd look suspicious for a young man in a tweed jacket going towards a strange disjointed British police box in a carnival on a distant planet.

Unable to come up with a reproach, Matt heard Ripley triumphantly say, "Checkmate."

"N-No, not checkmate!" Matt raised a finger as he refused to lose.

Shaking her head, Ripley told him that while he may be the Doctor, "I am the Boss and my word is final."

Matt unhappily watched as Tophat led Ripley out of the office and out through the secret doorway, he turned back to Jenna who seemed amused at the exchange. "Does she do that a lot?" Jenna asked him about Ripley.

"Yeah. She does," Matt exhaled as he realized that Ripley won the argument for the umpteenth time. "I'll win one. Eventually."

Jenna echoed, "Eventually."

She didn't believe that Matt would've won hand over fist with Ripley. If anything, Ripley would've had to _let_ him win for it to ever happen. Matt, at this point, believed the same thing.

Tophat stepped back into the office and Matt asked him questions regarding past and former carnies that worked at the carnival, such as how Kraven worked around deaths of his carnies.

Not surprisingly, Kraven made sure that whoever died wasn't buried on the premises and he knew that he'd get into trouble if he tried to display the bodies.

When it comes to the death certificates, he always made sure that it's written in a way that didn't suggest that he'd played a part in the death, if what rumors were led to believe. With some know how, he made sure deaths ruled in ways that threw off suspicion that the carnival's dangerous and he's to blame.

A few carnies dying from a fall from the high wire's rare, but it does happen, and there's plenty of witnesses to account for it. However, Kraven argued several times that it's part of the job. So far, there hadn't be any formal investigations into his carnival, but that could've been because Kraven knew how to work the system to his advantage.

"What about the bodies?" Matt asked about them.

Anna said that Kraven usually had them buried in unmarked graves if he couldn't be "half-arsed to find the families" and despite his ways, somehow, he's still human enough to treat the death with _some_ respect. However, it could've been a legal reasoning, too.

"Okay, do the former employees ever come back?" Matt continued to ask about the carnival.

He learned that, former employees _never_ come back to the carnival after Kraven let them go. Not that he blamed them one bit, but he doubted they could've gone far, Kraven's not about to let the whole world know what really went on in his carnival.

"How're we supposed to stop him?" Jenna questioned their plan.

She overheard, "The same way we stop all madman. With bravado and luck."

Turning their heads, they saw Ripley and Jodie standing near the doorway. Jodie's dark eyes sparkled as she smiled at everyone. She happily greeted Tophat and Anna, who're flummoxed. Jenna especially as she watched Jodie look around the office, rummaging through random things that she felt compelled to do so.

"Er, Jodie, what can you do?" Tophat inquired what Jodie can do and she gleefully replied that she can do acrobatics.

Ripley disagreed, but Jodie _begged_ for her to let her become one for the extent of their stay at the carnival. She claimed she's good at it and wouldn't hesitate to climb the high wire.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Ripley blinked as Jodie excitedly giggled. "I don't want to have to explain to the audience why there's a peculiar shape dent in the ground if you happen to fall."

Jodie waved her concerns away and said there's only a 0.00001% of her falling to the ground and even lower for her to suffer any sort of permanent damage.

"He'd let me do it!" Jodie pointed at Matt who became bewildered the moment he got thrusted into the conversation. He heard, "He's not the boss, I am."

Raising his finger, Matt pointed out, " _I'm_ the Doctor."

Ripley countered, " _I'm_ the Boss."

"I'm the Doctor," Matt crossed his arms.

Ripley argued, "I write your cheques!"

She won yet again and topped it off, much to Matt's annoyance, with, "Checkmate."

Jodie pleaded her case and eventually, Ripley begrudgingly agreed to let her become one of acrobats, but only because they needed every help they can get. She made it clear that it wouldn't become a habit and that Jodie couldn't simply do what she pleased.

"Now that we have everything decided, what next?" Ripley looked over to Tophat. He told her that the next logical thing would've been them to meet Kraven and sign their contracts, only then would they become part of the carnival.


	165. Carnival of Souls Pt 3

The carnival chattered as carnies and foremen worked to ready for the show starting tomorrow night.

Foremen worked to reinforce the tents as the carnies practiced their respected shows.

In costume and makeup, the carnies practiced and there's people on the high wire with weighted poles, effortlessly going across the high wire.

Clowns with their makeup practiced slapstick comedy, spraying each other seltzer water and rehearsing their lines.

Ballerinas danced on top of tricycles as they wore elegant tutus.

They would've danced on the backs of elephants, but changes in ordinance prevented the use of animals in the carnival.

Not that it affected Kraven much, he never wanted animals in the first place. Too much liability and money, when he took over the carnival, one of the first things he did was rid the carnival of all the animals, even before the change in ordinance took effect.

He sold most of them to another carnival, elsewhere, and sent most of them to private zoos.

The change wasn't liked, the former lion tamers needed to change positions as their former positions no longer existed. Now they vent their frustrations as fire breathers.

According to them, it helps work out the aggression.

While carnivals once relied on animals, Kraven went a different direction and started harnessing the talent pool he had and formed new and expanded shows to keep the numbers up.

People initially didn't like the animals absence from the carnival, but once they saw the newly fitted attractions, they forgot all about the lions and the elephants.

It caused creative differences since Kraven forced the talents to do stunts and shows that they'd normally didn't do.

Some of them dangerous, even, all in the sake of getting people to come to the carnival.

As long as the number of attendances remains high, Kraven's happy.

However, if it's not, he takes it out on them.

One of the stipulations in everyone's contracts states that if the attendance goes below the threshold set and remains, Kraven adds months to the contracts.

So, if someone's set to release in June, they'd remain at the carnival until sometime in November.

If that.

Kraven's arbitrary rules changes according to his moods.

If the numbers remain constant or high, Kraven won't add months to the contracts.

The ordinance restrictions that passed not too long ago prevented the sideshow side of the carnival from reaching it's peak performance.

Considered obscene or abuse, Kraven couldn't show off not even a dwarf with three eyes without someone up top going off on him.

It's this, that he worked to get views one way or another, and if not people's morbid curiosity, then their adrenaline sufficed.

Since the ordinance didn't exclude haunted houses, Kraven created the infamous Dr. Maslow's Horror Show.

He might've not be able to use the _real_ _deal_ , still effective nonetheless.

It turns out that people preferred to fear for their lives than staring at jars of deformed pig fetuses.

Dr. Maslow, the original Dr. Maslow, dissected fake bodies and acted like a mad scientist. He's in a fierce competition with two other scientists and it ends in a showdown with an ambiguous ending. Dr. Zachariah, Ana's alter ego, brought the audience in on the showdown.

Kraven's always looking for a way to work around the ordinances and keep the attendees coming. Be damned if he must keep the carnies beyond their slated contracts.

Tophat led the three around the carnival as everyone around them set up and practiced for tomorrow night. He gave them the lowdown on everything and how it worked in the biz.

Seamstresses, especially noted since Ripley and Jenna planned to become the next two, worked day and night on costumes, especially fittings. Tonight, they'll be hard at work working on costumes and fittings.

The acrobats practiced in spurts, preventing injuries and fatigue, two dangerous combinations in the long equation that could easily result in deaths.

They'd practiced for thirty minutes and rest for thirty only to go back thirty minutes later after. They're stringent with their craft.

Jodie had her work cut out for her, but she seemed eager as always.

The doctors in Dr. Maslow's Horror Show, practiced their lines and acts nightly, and they're expected to deal with constant light exposure and fog machines.

Since Matt planned to work as the new Dr. Maslow, he needed to wear a lot of lotion after practice to keep his skin from drying out too much. He'd have to refrain tomorrow night as he had to wear makeup and Tophat made it known that it'll dry his skin out if he's not too careful.

He promised to show Matt how he and Ana worked to make the makeup less likely to dry out their skins.

Tophat went on to explain the schedules.

Every morning, everyone gets up and has breakfast.

Then it's work.

Midday, everyone's entitled to a break.

Evening hours, everyone's back to work.

Late night, everyone goes to dinner.

Afterwards, everyone heads back to their private quarters until the following morning and the schedule repeats.

Unless it's a busy season, then the schedule's altered.

However, it's been up and down these last bits of months, and so it's been an extended schedule.

Kraven's no stranger to laws and he knows that he couldn't simply make the carnies work to their very bones without enforcement on his heels. He's very careful how he makes sure that he gets people to adhere to his strict rules.

"How's he getting away with it?" Jenna asked Tophat as she trailed behind.

If Kraven's worried about the law, how did he capitulate the carnies without ire from enforcement?

Tophat told her that, while the law's strict, enforcement hasn't been what it used to be.

"No one cares if a carny gets hurt," Tophat summed in a hushed tone.

Very different from his younger days where everyone's treated equally under the law. Eroded throughout time, unless there's someone looking for brownie points, they're at the whim of Kraven.

"That's horrible!" Jenna grimaced at the thought.

Tophat tried to tell her it's not all bad.

They _love_ entertaining the people who come to their carnival. Seeing everyone's excitement brings them _joy._ It's one of the few times everyone's happy. "Nobody likes a crying child," Tophat sums.

Nothing made a carny upset, seeing a child cry.

Leading them, Tophat fixed his hat as he went towards a tall man clad in black as he looked over the clipboard.

He had a bald head with green veins popping through the pale skin. His eyes hidden behind silver and black goggles.

"Mr. Kraven, sir," Tophat called to him.

Kraven turned his head slowly to see Tophat.

"Mr. Max, what is this?" Kraven instantly disproved outside people being in the carnival during the off-day.

Tophat explained that they're here for work and Kraven scanned the four.

He wrinkled his sharp nose at them and asked, "What can they do?"

Hearing Jenna and Ripley say they're seamstresses, made him tilt his head. "I said I wanted _one_ ," he pointed out that he only needs _one_ seamstress to make up for the missing seamstress.

Ripley explained they're in a group rate and it seemed to satisfy Kraven.

He narrowed his hidden eyes towards Matt as he explained that's capable of replacing the former Dr. Maslow.

Looking him over, Kraven wrinkled his nose as he stared at Matt. He asked Matt several questions and Matt answered them all. Afterwards, Kraven tilted his head. He silently stared at Matt before accepting his proposal as Dr. Maslow.

Turning his head, Kraven caught sight of Jodie and she gleefully told him she's keen as an acrobat and Kraven seemed disinterested in her as he wanted a _male_ acrobat to balance his team of acrobats.

Jodie protested and exclaimed, "I can walk higher than anyone!"

Ripley subtly yanked her to the side and shot a look at her. However, Jodie asserted that she can walk heights higher than anyone present in the carnival, more than quaffed for whatever stunts Kraven had in mind.

It caught Kraven off guard and he ended up accepting her proposal, too, only because "she's got bravado!"

With the four set, Kraven went and retrieved mountains of contracts for them to sign. Jodie signed them with ease while the other three struggled. It comes with the territory as she's a space machine capable of determining mathematics under a nanosecond.

It took a while, but the four signed the contracts and officiated into the carnival. With their CSSs, it topped off Kraven's interest in them. With the group rate, he saved quite a bit of money on them, and instantly, he sent them to work.

Ripley walked with Jenna towards the tent housing the seamstresses and the oldest one gave them loads to mend and prepare for tomorrow night's show.

Going through the costumes, Ripley held the needle in her left hand as she stitched them. Adjacent from her, Jenna, as she worked with her right hand.

Ripley paid little mind as she mended the costumes, she's done this so many times, it's second nature for her.

Absentmindedly, Ripley switched between hands. Her left and her right, sometimes within minutes of switching the needle.

The right hand used to be her dominant hand, but when Victor had her under the knife and inserted magnets into it, she switched to her left hand as means to not only walk with the cane properly, but also keep her hand full so nobody accidentally gotten hurt by it.

Usually, those who had the magnets inserted could use their hands without issue, but they're meat puppets and weren't affected by the likelihood of accidentally shocking themselves or someone.

Taking the initiative, Ripley relearned with her left hand and it's been used ever since until the Outworld experience which now, with her right hand no longer obstructed by the cane, she's free to use her dominant hand, if she so chooses.

She just chooses to use her left hand, rather her right hand, but sometimes she'll switch between both of them, often without realizing it, and correct herself when she did.

"You're really talented," Jenna caught her in her absentmindedness and she stopped briefly to look up.

Looking down to her hands, the needle switched back to her left hand, Ripley shrugged as she mentioned she done it so much, she could easily mend costumes with her eyes closed.

"Rubbed off on Matt," Jenna brought up that Matt's good at mending curtains and clothes, too. Working with Ripley improved his sewing and mending, that it caused even Jenna to become jealous.

This helped Jenna when she tore her shirt and didn't want to throw it out, however, she couldn't mend it as it's a big tear. Matt mended it for her within seconds and unless someone looked at her shirt closely, no one could tell it's mended to begin with. It survived several washes and Matt's technicality allowed Jenna to keep her shirt.

"Can he teach me to open jars without needing to strong arm them?" Ripley genuinely asked Jenna.

It's an old trope, but a trope that rang true today, it's difficult for Ripley to open jars and unless Matt was around, she'd have to force them open. Matt never had any trouble with them and Ripley became jealous of him. He only told her that it was "all in the wrist" and yet, Ripley never achieved the level of jar opening Matt was on.

Jenna giggled and replied, "I'm sure he can."

Going through the remaining costumes, they overheard women talking.

"Heard we got some new faces," said a woman with a silvery purple bobbed hair. "Wonder how long he'll keep them here."

Another woman, a woman with a neon red bobbed hair, replied, "Probably 'till they turn grey and die. Look it what happened to the other ones!"

The woman with the silvery purple bobbed hair shushed her and glimpsed around before lowering her head towards the woman with the neon red bobbed hair. She hissed, "Don't let that disgusting thing hear you!"

She meant Kraven.

"You think all the hours we spent, we'd be perfect for Hollywoodland," the woman with the silver purple bobbed hair sighed as she tried to get away from the previous conversation.

All the hours mending and fitting costumes, they wouldn't have trouble working at studio wardrobes. They could've easily made thousands with their sewing, since they've been making intricate costumes since Kraven gave them contracts some years ago.

Knowing they're beyond the ideal age for Hollywoodland, at least they'd have some merit working in the wardrobes. At least nobody would've bothered them about their ages.

"Oh honey, you think of everything," sighed the woman's itch the neon red bobbed hair.

The woman with the silvery purple bobbed hair turned her head to glimpse at Ripley and Jenna as they worked on their side of the tent.

"What reason did ya'll come into this little business of ours?" she called out to them and they turned their heads towards the women.

Ripley replied first with, "Looking for work."

Jenna nodded, agreeing with Ripley.

The woman with the silvery purple bobbed hair introduced herself as Sue Ann and the woman with the neon bobbed hair is Mary Anne.

Ripley and Jenna introduced themselves and talked with the women.

"So, get a lot of costumes?" Jenna tried to strike up a conversation.

Sue Ann nodded and said they'd make dozens of costumes for the seasons and have to clean them all on top of mending and fitting them.

"He said we'd only get one replacement," Mary Ann noted.

Sue Ann waved her hand as she stated, "As far as I'm concerned, it's better to have extra. Lou An hadn't been doing her share much."

There's another girl who worked as a seamstress. Her name's Lou An and she's identified with neon blue bobbed hair. For a while she did her share of the work, but now it's been lackluster as of recent.

Looking around, Jenna didn't see her and asked where she was, and Mary Anne told her that typically, she'd miss every other day. Today, she didn't show.

"Probably in her trailer," Mary Anne rolled her reddened eyes.

Jenna asked why and neither women knew.

"I miss Su Lee," Sue Ann sighed. "Girl can work hours and still not sweat."

Su Lee, the black bobbed haired woman, contracted tuberculosis and left the carnival. Lou Ann was friends with her and hadn't been the same when she left.

"Tuberculosis?" Jenna blinked. "Isn't that treatable?"

She watched the bobbed hair women laugh at her.

"Girl, that's whimsical talk," Mary Anne shook her head.

Sue Ann told Jenna; no such cure existed.

It's a cat and mouse and they doubted Su Lee would've lived long.

"Kraven let her go, just like that?" Ripley roused as she turned her head to talk to them.

Mary Anne nodded and said that it'd cost too much and Kraven didn't want a sick person around the carnies. It's cheaper for him to cut his loses and rid him of a potential PR nightmare.

"If there's one thing that man does right, keep us healthy," Sue Ann sighed as she frustratingly worked on a costume in front of her.


	166. Carnival of Souls Pt 4

Matt stared at himself through the mirror as Ana and Tophat helped him put on Dr. Maslow's costume.

It's a deep purple costume with a black top hat, white puffy shirt that was only tightened by the suspenders and the red bow tie. A two-piece suit with the purple long coat going down to his ankles. His trousers so loose because they're made for a taller person, they looked baggy, and held up by the suspenders that kept him from accidentally exposing his pants. White puffy cuffs stuck out through the loose arms that covered his entire hands and draped downwards to his waist. The shoes, thankfully, they let him keep his, as Dr. Maslow had large feet that he'd never fill easily.

Unfortunately, the former Dr. Maslow happened to been taller than Matt and it caused him problems putting on the costume. It's rather humorously to Tophat and Ana as they looked at Matt struggling to keep his trousers from dropping.

"Well, at least the hat fits," Ana mused that they didn't need to refit the hat as it seemingly fit on Matt's head without fail.

"The bow tie, too," Tophat pointed at the black bow tie that replaced Matt's red bow tie. He fixed it for Matt and stared it, making sure it's tied perfectly.

Sighing, Ana said that they'd have to get Dr. Maslow's costume fitted for Matt.

"I'll take you over to the tent," Tophat led him towards the staff exit out into the carnival.

Matt sees the other carnies practicing their routine as he walks with Tophat across the carnival. He saw their eyes, even cheery they looked from a distance, they looked so tired, worn, and the only joy they seemed to have, when they're performing for the people.

Life as a carnie under Kraven didn't offer much, but those desperate, it's better than nothing, and even if it's not, seeing a cheering crowd kept up their weakening spirits.

Matt followed Tophat towards the red and yellow tent and entered inside. Tophat did most of the talking and Matt sees that they got along fine with one of the women with the purpled silver bobbed hair smiling at him.

"Oh who's this?" Matt watched as the woman came towards with, raising his arms and looking at the clothes he wore that didn't fit him. She spotted this instantly and asked Tophat about it.

"Oh, this is… the new Dr. Maslow," Tophat introduced Matt to Sue Ann as she smiled, her purple lipstick shimmered under the light.

"Wow, pretty young," Sue Ann poked Matt. "And cute, too!"

Not every day Matt gets a comment like it. He smiled at the comment, only to be polite, at least.

Sue Ann asked how he'd get the job and Matt replied he needed work.

Seemed a safe bet to say to her and it worked that she nodded.

"Well darling, step into our workshop," Sue Ann took his hand and pulled him towards the other women who stared at him.

Tophat told Sue Ann not to give him any trouble and Sue Ann cheekily said, "Darlin' you knew me when you were a baby, trouble's one of my better qualities!"

Laughing, Tophat told Matt that when he's done, that he should come back to rehearse his lines and practice his timing.

In show business, timing is key, and Kraven hates when something mistimed.

"Okay darling, let's get you fitted," Sue Ann grabbed the tape and wrapped it tightly around Matt's waist. She noted the size and checked his trousers and when she finished getting his sizes, Sue Ann had the other seamstresses including Ripley and Jenna to help.

Sue Ann cheekily told Matt that he shouldn't be a stranger to poking as she raised her needle towards him.

Matt uncomfortably smiled as he watched the women converge and worked in tandem to fit Dr. Maslow's clothes to him.

It'd take a while and as he stood in the middle of the tent as the women stuck needles through parts of the costume to fit them, he caught sight of Jenna and Ripley as they worked on his arms.

"So, having fun?" Matt asked them.

Jenna replied, "Pricked my fingers more than once."

Ripley replied as she narrowed her eyes on the needles, "No different than the shop."

Matt knew Ripley disliked him wearing the long coat and though he would've taken it off for her, he had to wear it, for he's Dr. Maslow. She knew this as she gave him subtle looks and he frowned.

Glancing at the costumes laying on table that needed mending, Matt flinched, as it's more than what he and Ripley go through in a day. Nowadays, it's been only a box worth of clothing, not an entire table worth, and he saw the racks filled with finished costumes for the different performers and each rack held forty costumes.

Matt nearly jumped when he felt a prickle from the needle behind him and one of the women apologized. She wanted to tighten the button on the back of his long coat and accidentally stuck Matt with the needle.

He told he's fine and she went back to work.

The seamstresses finished and Sue Ann ordered Matt to spin around for them and he did as he's told.

"Say girls, I think he's ready," Sue Ann mused that Matt looked handsome in the outfit. She insisted purple is his colour, but Matt declined as he noticed Ripley flinching.

"Okay, darling, I think you're ready to knock 'em dead!" Sue Ann put a purple nailed finger on her chin. "Say, you got anyone pining for you?"

She teased Matt, playfully asking if he had a girlfriend back home, and Matt awkwardly smiled as he admitted to Sue Ann he did.

"Damn, I was hopin' to share some drinks with you," Sue Ann sighed.

The blue bobbed woman near her cackled as she teased Sue Ann that, "Another one got away from you!"

Sue Ann put her dainty arms on her waist as she insisted to Mary Ann that, "I can find a man, you see, I still have it in me!"

Sue Ann boasted that she's still in her prime at the tender age of fifty and isn't daunted at the task at all.

She looked over to Matt as she teased him, "Well, if you're ever cold, I'm only a trailer away!"

Topped with a wink, Sue Ann giggled as she moved away from Matt as he awkwardly looked between Ripley and Jenna who stared back, bemused.

"I always said you'd swoon people's hearts," Ripley teased and Jenna giggled.

Matt replied with sheepishly, "I can't help it!"

Finished, Matt looked at the properly fitted costume through the provided mirror. If not for the colour, he would've kept the costume.

"I should head back and practice," Matt lightly loosened his coat arms. "See you two at lunch?"

Nodding, the women watched as he left the tent.

Returning to the haunted house, Tophat showed him the areas where Dr. Maslow appears, and gave him the rundown on what Dr. Maslow did for the show he performs for the masses.

"You're a mad scientist, you got all these cooky creations and you're in a rival between me and Ana," Tophat gave him the details. "You're a bit off centered and you're likely to off your latest assistant."

Matt nodded as Tophat told him what his role entailed. He'd have to run between stages after the group leaves to make it to the next one and Kraven said it added authenticity as Dr. Maslow would've been winded from running around his castle.

"Here, here's your lines," Tophat gave him the copy of the script.

Matt read the lines and read some aloud, only for Tophat to note he'd needed to act confident, that's what Dr. Maslow was, after all.

"See this here light?" Tophat pointed upwards to the ceiling of the stage they're on. It's small, hardly noticeable, and currently it's red. Tophat told Matt that when it's green, that meant the stage's active. When it turned yellow, it means that the guests should've started moving on to the next stage. Red, it means the stage is finished and Matt should hurry to next stage as if the red-light flashes, it means Matt's about to miss his cue.

Tophat showed Matt the hallway where he'd go between stages and showed him the marked doors. They walked out of the first door and the final door ended at number Eleven.

"Eleven?" Matt flinched as he realized the number of stages he'd have to run between.

He's relived when Tophat tells him that except the first and last parts, his lines didn't take that long.

With his script, Matt rehearsed on the first stage with Tophat coaching him.

It took a couple of tries as Dr. Maslow had a certain aura about him that Matt needed to hone in.

"Welcome one and all to my lair!" Matt held his arms outright as he welcomed the phantom guests as he stood in the centre of the stage.

Tophat corrected him, by giving him a cane, and said that Dr. Maslow always used it. He needed to shave it down for Matt as it was too long for him to use previously. Lacquered black to hide the markings from Tophat shaving the cane to a proper size for Matt, nobody would've known the change unless they touched the tip of the cane.

Nodding, Matt did it again, and followed Tophat's advices until he's able to do the first stage perfectly. Once he finished, Tophat led him to next stage where there's a laboratory and a gurney with a body bag strapped to it.

Tophat showed Matt how the props worked and how to start them with his feet without anyone noticing that he's doing it. He said he changed the buttons settings as Dr. Maslow weighed more from his height and that it'd be difficult for Matt to do it by himself.

Matt used the buttons to test as Tophat watched. With ease the body bag came alive with the animatronic housed inside. When Matt lifted his foot, the movement slowly stopped.

It's distracting if the body abruptly stopped moving, after all.

It's hard, but Matt worked tirelessly on his lines and timing, like Tophat told him, the first and last stages had the longest lines.

As he finished the last part of the script, Ana came by to tell Tophat there's a fight going on outside the haunted house.

"A fight?" Tophat looked at her as she nodded.

Matt stood next to Tophat as he asked Ana, "What do you mean?"

Ana told him one of seamstresses didn't work and Kraven's irate with her, but another jumped in between them, and it's getting ugly.

Matt already knew who Ana talked about.

He ran with her and Tophat out of the haunted house towards the scene where Kraven stared dead eyed at Ripley who stood in front of a downed girl who cowered in fear.

Jenna caught sight of him and hurried towards him.

"What happened?" Matt asked her as he watched Kraven stare down Ripley and she doing the same thing.

Jenna explained that they were doing work when Kraven came by to check on them and when he noticed one of the seamstresses missing, he got irate and went to find her. He did and pent up anger got the better of him as he took a swing at her that knocked her down.

Ripley, as always, didn't stand back and jumped in between them, unafraid of Kraven.

"Get out of the way," Kraven ordered Ripley.

Ripley replied sarcastically, "Ask nicely and I might."

Kraven shouted at Ripley, but she wouldn't move.

"I'll add more months to your contract!" Kraven threatened.

Ripley retorts, "More months to bother you, then!"

She didn't believe in his threats and he sourly gritted his misshapen teeth.

There's a crowd watching the scene unfold and Kraven didn't like everyone seeing the altercation. He shouted at Ripley once more, but she wouldn't concede and raised his cane at her, threateningly.

Ripley didn't move and Sue Anne and Mary Ann hurried to help the fallen seamstress up from the ground and away from the irate Kraven as he taken his anger on Ripley instead.

"I'll teach you to disobey me," Kraven hissed at Ripley.

Ripley braced and waited for Kraven to beat her with his cane, but he never did, he turned away and left the crowd. He shouted at them to go back to work or else they'll have months added to their contracts.

As he sees Kraven and the crowd leave, Matt rushed towards Ripley as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Ripley nodded and waved her hand, saying she handled herself fine. Kraven didn't scare her at all. Made him angry, but that's about it. He's fortunate Ripley didn't turn the cane on him, she would've if he wouldn't let up.

"You realize he'll have eyes on you, now," Matt poked her.

Ripley wasn't afraid and stated that with eyes on her, he wouldn't notice Matt or Jenna.

"I can handle myself," Ripley argued.

Matt didn't doubt it, but in this precarious situation, that it'd be dangerous for her to get confrontational with Kraven.

Jenna sheepishly brought up that the seamstress Kraven attacked became distraught when another one left the carnival and hadn't done her share of the work.

"You think Kraven done something?" Matt looked towards Jenna.

Ripley responded that it's possible that Kraven did. He showed no restraint when he went belligerent on the poor seamstress and didn't lash out against Ripley because of the crowd. No doubt he'll go after her when no one's watching.

"Maybe I can get inside," Ripley suggested that because she's stood up to Kraven, that she'll get inside the castle, and see what's really going on inside.

Matt raised his hand against the idea, but Ripley reminded him that he needed to act the part. He's the Doctor, after all, and if Kraven found out, he'll waste no time in trying to kill him, regardless if Matt's the one who harmed him or not.

"You don't know what's inside," Matt warned.

Ripley replied, "Then I'll just have to see. Go on, get back to the haunted house."

She motioned with her hand for him to return to the haunted house before he got into trouble and before he turned around, he told Jenna to keep an eye on Ripley.

Ripley retorts, "Usually, I'm the one who keeps eyes on you!"


	167. Carnival of Souls Pt 5

Night came over the carnival and the carnies finished the night eating dinner around a bonfire near the trailers. They passed empty bowls and cups around the circle as others came with food and drinks shortly after.

A hearty stew made with scraps and drink made of two types of teas.

For some, it's a meal of desperation, for the carnies, it's a meal of survival.

After tomorrow night, assuming the attendance is high, Kraven would've awarded them plenty of food.

There's already discussion what to make first.

Potted meat pie!

Roasted canned vegetables!

Bacon bits n' pie!

Dehydrated pecans, soupy caramel, and bits of bacon pie!

Stew made of potted meat!

Drinks made of four different teas!

Water crackers and potted meat pate!

Fried beans and gravy!

Wavy crisps with bit of bacon and canned cheese!

Everything a carnie would've wanted after a long spell of no work!

The carnies excitedly talked about tomorrow's show while Matt sat nearby, listening to them. He caught sight of Jenna walking towards him with her plate and sat beside him.

"Where's Ripley?" Matt roused as he looked behind Jenna.

Jenna told him that Ripley wasn't hungry and that she wanted to talk to the seamstress that Kraven assaulted earlier. She would've kept an eye on her like Matt asked, but she reminded Matt that Ripley's not exactly the easiest to convince.

Sighing, Matt shook his head, he fretted about Ripley causing her own brand of trouble, and that he worried about what Kraven would've done to her if he had the chance. Even though she can handle her own, even she had her own limits, and those limits have their breaking point.

"Did you tell her, yet?" Jenna asked him.

Matt shook his head and said he wanted to tell her after work.

Nodding, Jenna asked if he needed help and Matt told her that it'd be better if he did it alone. Just in case.

"She wanted to bash Diana's head in," Matt remembered.

He recoiled and said that Ripley wouldn't try with Jenna, he'll make sure of it. Diana was a different story, but Ripley wouldn't do it to Jenna.

"She's just… protective is all," Matt chewed on the bottom of his lip.

Ripley's protective nature got her into trouble more than once, but she only meant well, and he appreciated her caring about him and the others.

"You _do_ know how to pick 'em," Jenna teased Matt.

Matt blushed and tried to correct her, but she giggled instead.

A small woman dressed in an elegant dress came to them and ladled the stew into their bowls. She topped the stew with water crackers before the giant woman following her poured drinks into the accompanying cups. It's two types of tea. It's debatable about _which_ tea was used, but it's accepted that there's two types of teas within the teapot.

Thanking them, the two watched the women moved around the bonfire and looked down to their bowls and cup. They could smell the stew and how it's made with several types of leftover canned meat, vegetables, and whatever else the carnies found that would've fit in the pot.

Picking at the stew and seeing the various things used, Jenna mentioned that she'll try to visit Matt and Ripley. She wasn't sure when that'll be the case.

"You sure about this?" Matt sheepishly asked her.

Jenna nudged him with her elbow as she asserted that it's what she wanted.

Noticing Matt looking down, Jenna reminded him of his charm.

"You got me, remember?" Jenna pointed at herself.

Matt brought up Diana and Jenna sharply poked him.

"You win some, you lose some," she wagged her finger at him.

Watching him second guess himself, Jenna encouraged him by saying, "Relax, you got this. I believe in you."

She rubbed his shoulder and he smiled.

They heard Jodie coming towards them and sat next to them, scooping spoons of the stew into her mouth, and gulping heavily from her cup.

In between bites, she exclaimed, "This is absolutely the best stew I've ever eaten!"

She looked quizzically at Matt and Jenna and asked, "What're you two talking about?"

Uncomfortably, Matt told her that it wasn't anything important, and Jodie shoved more stew into her mouth, a noticeable bump on the side of her cheek, and she pointed with her spoon at him,

Swallowing the stew with an audible gulp, Jodie look between them as she narrowed her eyes at them. "Are you sure?" Jodie asked them, suspicious.

Matt affirmed he and Jenna were only talking and nothing more.

"Couple stuff," Jenna summed.

Leaving at that, it seemed to suffice Jodie's curiosity and she exhaled, "Like I haven't heard that before!"

Looking down at their bowls, Matt and Jenna concluded they couldn't eat the stew, much as they knew the carnies poured their hearts into it, it didn't look like something they should attempt to eat. Only because of how concentrated the ingredients were on top of how varied they were.

Matt's heard stories from his father and uncle about the kinds of food they made with their rations while in the service. He remembered his father talking about how much he and his brother had to pour copious amounts of hot sauce into their stews to get the taste of rat pack meats out of it. It made the men appreciate their luvs cooking and as something simple as a candy bar.

"Better get to eating," Jodie prodded them. "Nobody likes a cold stew, well, maybe if it's borscht. Then again, it's not technically a stew."

Matt shared a look with Jenna and he told Jodie, "Well, we're kinda full from looking at it."

He drummed up an excuse that because of how packed the stew was, it made them full from simply looking at it. None of them knew how to eat it without getting it all over themselves.

Jodie gleefully took his and Jenna's bowls and started spooning in the stew into her mouth. She chased it down with their teas and she gobbled hers, his, and Jenna's helpings without a second thought.

Jenna leaned over and asked, "Is it normal for a machine to eat that much?"

Matt watched as Jodie stacked the empty bowls on top of each other with the cups stacked in the center as she handed them off to a quizzical looking short man.

"I don't know what's normal anymore," Matt admitted.

That line crossed a long time ago.

Now what's considered normal, seemed almost abnormal to Matt.

Traveling in the TARDIS really broaden his horizon and now he's troubled with even the simplest things.

"I hope she doesn't get a tummy ache," Jenna winced as she watched Jodie reach for a plate of pie made with three types of canned fruit, the crust made of potato flour, four sticks of butter, and half a cup of shortening with bits of allspice to stand in for the cinnamon.

Matt became worried when Ripley still hadn't showed up and would've gotten up to look for her hadn't he felt a jolt of fright as a hand touched his shoulder from behind.

He turned around to stare at a bemused Ripley.

"Trying to give me grey hair early, Rip?" Matt held his hand over his chest as he exhaled sharply. He asked where Ripley was and she told him that he and Jenna should come with her.

She located Lou Ann and learned something that gave credence to Kraven hadn't given up on his plans from before. He's just been clever about making sure the other Doctor didn't hear about it.

"What about Jodie?" Jenna brought up as she stood up with Matt.

Ripley replied that Jodie can handle herself.

Glancing at Jodie consuming a large quality of the moonshine stowed away at the carnie's trailers, Jenna nods as she sees Ripley's point.

If a time machine can handle moonshine, it can handle anything.

Walking with Ripley, Matt and Jenna went around the area towards another set of trailers. One hadn't been used in a while and one looked drab and rundown. Ripley got to the door first and knocked on it.

The door opened and she went inside with Matt and Jenna following behind.

Inside, the trailer looked as depressing as its owner sitting in the back with her backing towards the lit-up mirror. Her hair blue bobbed and her eyes red with tears as she held a handkerchief up to them.

"Doctor?" the woman looked at Matt.

Matt nodded as he affirmed that he's the Doctor.

Ripley gestured as she told Lou An to tell Matt what she told Ripley.

Lou An's lips quivered as she started to explain what happened.

"Su Lee wasn't sick," Lou Ann told Matt.

Kraven lied.

Su Lee wasn't sick like he claimed.

He just said it so nobody would question his choice in getting rid of her.

Only that she never left the carnival.

"Why would he lie about it?" Jenna questioned.

Lou An dabbed her handkerchief under her eyes as she sniffled. She tells Jenna, "We were close. I wanted to run with her and take our chances elsewhere. We were supposed to leave, but Kraven found out, and took her. He didn't take me because he knew."

She weeped while Jenna comforted her.

"He knew what?" Matt blinked as Lou An sniffled.

In between sniffling, Lou An told him, "It's not a sickness like everyone's saying. What difference does it make, so what if one of us isn't a man!"

Grabbing a fresh handkerchief, Lou An lightly touched her eyes as it absorbed the tears. As she did, she informed Matt of the ramifications, "If the attendees found out, they'd want me _gone_. Nobody'd come to the carnival while I'm still here. He knows that. He'll gladly let them lynch me to keep the attendance high!"

Kraven knew how to keep Lou An in line.

Using the attendees as leverage, Kraven blackmailed Lou An to work for him unconditionally or else he'll gladly let a mob lynch her. He'll do it with a smile.

"What about the others, can't they help?" Jenna asked about the other carnies. She learned that they're too afraid to stand up to Kraven because they had their own problems to worry about and nobody wants to stick their neck out.

Jenna comforted Lou An as she dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. She weeped as she expressed frustration with her situation to the three and Matt spoke up.

"There has to be a way," Matt gestured.

Lou An tearfully told him there's not and Ripley reminded her that they've gotten out of the most fickle of troubles with sheer luck and ingenuity.

Chewing on the bottom of his lips, Matt asked Lou An about the castle that Kraven lived in and she replied that she never gone inside since he took it over and closed the old attraction. She's not sure what's inside or if she wanted to know.

"We'll help you," Jenna tried to tell Lou An.

Lou An didn't believe her and she recoiled.

Ripley told Lou An they're quite capable and that she needed to find strength for Su Lee. If she didn't do her share of the work, Kraven would've gone through with his threat, and that's not happening on their watch.

"If there's a show tomorrow, then he'd be preoccupied with it," Ripley told Matt. "This is his carnival; he's going to want to be at the centre of attention from the first act to the final act."

Ripley concluded they needed to plan around the show tomorrow. Since it's Kraven's carnival, he'd needed to be in attendance of the show, as is expected of him. Meaning that the castle would've been unguarded with all the focus being on the attendees.

"We just need to keep Kraven busy," Matt roused with an idea.

He suggested they ask Jodie to come up with an elaborate act that'll keep Kraven focused on her and away from any suspicion that something's amiss. She's a time machine and knows how to bend physics to her will, so no doubt she has it in the bag.

"Someone has to run the haunted house," Ripley looked towards Matt. "Kraven's going to hear about it if you waltzed off stage."

Jenna brought up hers and Ripley's jobs and Ripley gazed towards Lou An.

"Lou, I know this is a lot asking from you, but I need your help. Can you help Jenna with the costuming tomorrow?" Ripley asked Lou An for help.

Lou An nodded as she said she could and Matt poked Ripley to ask her what the plan was for _her_.

"Like I said," Ripley turned to him. "I'm going into that castle."

Ripley fully planned to break into the castle and find out what Kraven's hiding.

Instantly, Matt raised his finger as he balked at the idea. He warned that it's dangerous and that Ripley shouldn't do it alone. Ripley crossed her arms as she reminded him that he couldn't leave his post without Kraven finding out and getting suspicious.

"I won't allow it," Matt crossed his arms. "What if something happens to you?"

Ripley pointed out that she can handle herself and Matt shook his head as he responded, "Not good enough!"

The two argued until Ripley underhandedly proved her point and topped off her win with, "Checkmate."

Matt looked visibly aggravated as he'd lost another argument with Ripley. Ripley told him unless he could find a way to be in two places at once, he's not getting off the stage without someone noticing his absence. "Knock 'em dead, doc," Ripley encouraged him.


	168. Carnival of Souls Pt 6

"How do I look?" Jodie twirled in front of the three as she showed them the costume, she's wearing for the show tonight. It sparkled under the sunlight as she twirled, showing the blue studs on her tight brassiere with the turquoise short dress with ruffled ends underneath it. Black skin-tight pantyhose that's held up by two straps. Knee high blue boots that tightly fitted to her legs, with special soles that helped keep her balance. Elbow long glittery gloves that absorbed the sweat and provided extra grip on the poles. Most of all, Jodie excitedly pointed at her large pink plume that's clipped to her hair.

She told the three what the plum originated from, but neither knew the bird as detailed as Jodie as she gladly talked about it up to the point it had caused someone some issues. "Don't let one poo on you," Jodie warned them. "Never washes out!"

The three looked at her with bemusement as she showed off her costume and didn't have the words to describe what they're seeing. Eventually, Jenna asked, "Time machines can change clothes?"

Jodie scoffed as she told Jenna that _yes_ time machines can and have changed clothing in the past. She wagged her finger as she said, "We have to keep up with the seasons, too, you know!"

Jenna furrowed her brow as she tried to comprehend what Jodie told her and a quick glance at Matt and Ripley showed that, it's better not to look into it. They've seen everything under the sun and know when to concede.

Matt asked Jodie, "You sure you know what you're doing?"

Jodie waved her hand as she tells Matt that this is old hat for her.

Bending physics is just one of her pastimes!

Matt cautiously asked Jodie if she'll be alright doing this and Jodie nodded. She assured Matt that there's an extremely low probability that she falls to the ground. "Unless I had some Schnapps," Jodie mused.

She noticed looking at her worryingly and she waved her hand again as she insisted, "I know my limits, this time!"

It didn't help Matt and Jodie insisted that she can do this with her eyes closed and her hands bind.

"I don't think she'd live this long to down in an acrobat accident," Ripley spoke up and made Jodie smile as she realized Ripley had complete faith in her. Ripley reminded her of the plan and Jodie posed with a hand over her forehead going, "It'll be a hit with the audience, boss!"

Jenna glanced over to Ripley and inquired about the other parts of the plan. Ripley told her that she and Lou An worked the costuming while Matt worked the haunted house. Ripley broke in the castle and see what Kraven's hiding.

Get closure for Lou An and bring to light the horrible things that Kraven's not allowing the public to see when the carnival's open. He'll have every nook and cranny covered in secrets and those secrets Ripley aimed to find.

"Are you sure you want to go in by yourself?" Jenna blinked as Ripley planned to break into the castle by herself while the others worked.

Ripley affirmed and stated that she couldn't risk Jenna get hurt on her account and Matt's absence would've been noticed. It's obvious as long as the costuming didn't slow down or show issues, Kraven won't rouse.

"I don't like it," Matt crossed his arms as he didn't like Ripley's plan.

Ripley turned to him and reminded him of his duties, but he shook his head at it. He didn't want Ripley going in on her own.

"I've won the argument before," Ripley recalled.

Matt shook his head as he stated that they should change the plan and Ripley asked him, "Change it to what, you can't be in two places at once!"

She saw his disapproving eyes with fear and worry in them and exhaled sharply as she gestured to Jodie, "Is there a way for him to be in two places?"

Jodie excitedly nodded as she pointed out that the pockets watch that she gifted Matt did just that. It surprised Matt and Ripley as she told them that the pocket watch wasn't just capable of reflecting lasers and whatnot, it's quite capable of producing a hologram of the bearer.

Matt's eyes twinkled as he reached into his pocket and brought it out. It crossed his mind as he showed Ripley the pocket watch and said, "Checkmate!"

For once, he had an opportunity to turn the table _and_ he got to checkmate Ripley after so many times that she checkmated him.

"Don't make it a habit," Ripley rolled her eyes as Matt beamed with happiness as he won an argument.

Jodie showed Matt how to use his pocket watch and she expressed that he should use it sparingly, the batteries tended to falter after constant use.

"Can't you just replace them?" Jenna gestured towards Jodie.

Jodie shook her head, "Can't, nuclear powered batteries, they're fickle when you try to take them out!"

Jenna's incapable of telling if Jodie meant it and she worryingly looked towards Matt and Ripley.

"What if something goes wrong?" Jenna spoke up only for Ripley to pat her on the shoulder as she assured Jenna that things tend to go wrong all the time for them. It's only a matter of _how_ bad it is and how to go about it.

"We'll be fine," Matt smiled at Jenna.

With the pockets watch, Matt worked with Jodie to recreate everything he needed to do for his part in the haunted house. By the time he finally finished, he yanked on his collar, releasing the pent up sweat that accumulated from the constant re-enactments.

Jodie showed him how to get the pocket watch to broadcast him by using the automated system that Tophat showed yesterday. Tied by the automated schedule, Matt's hologram appeared when the schedule called for it and easily worked until the haunted house officially closes for the night.

"Just don't lose that pocket watch!" Jodie jabbed Matt with her long finger as she uncharacteristically warned Matt against losing his present. She stated that it's very old and rare, that'd she never forgive Matt if he ended up losing it.

The plan altered and fixed, the four began the day doing their jobs until it gotten darker and Kraven made sure everyone applicable readied for the big show for tonight. Jodie went with the other acrobats to prepare as Ripley slipped away from her post as Lou An took over.

Slowly, Ripley made her way towards the dark castle that looked ominous as the sun slowly disappeared behind it, casting it's shadow over her. Surrounded by the tall grey brick fence with metal spikes at the very top, the castle's a far cry from what it originally was in it's heyday.

At one point, the courtyard with the large fountain in the centre used to been the starting point of the attraction, where patrons circled the fountain as they poured inside the castle walls.

Now, it's become desolate, the fountain hardly produced a drop of water now, abandoned, the basin overgrown with ivy, and the pipes long since rusted shut.

Kraven didn't see fit to keep the fountain in shape, he never cared for it, nor wanted anyone to think the attraction's open again. In it's heyday, the fountain spewed geysers of water that draped over the now mossy statues of gargoyles that rested on the pedestal in the centre of the fountain itself.

The large iron gate with woven metal, always closed and chained, preventing anyone from coming inside, with the explicit sign saying the attraction that formerly existed no longer did.

It almost looked like Kraven never used the entrance to get inside his castle and it made Ripley curious about how exactly Kraven got inside without using the gate.

Ripley went around to the other side where the patrons would've come out after exiting the castle, but like before, the gate's chained completely and the darkness made it impossible for her to see.

If Kraven wasn't going through the gates, then he had to use some other means to enter his castle.

Searching, Ripley looked for it until she heard a noise behind her and swiftly turned around to see Matt standing there, ducking as Ripley almost punched him, out of instinct.

"Blimey! It's me!" Matt hissed as Ripley recoiled.

Ripley jabbed him with her finger as she hissed back, "Don't scare me like that!"

Matt helped her locate a secret entrance meant for employees into the castle, via a button that opened a latch in the brick fence.

Cautiously, the two walked through the overgrown courtyard that hadn't seen proper care since the day Kraven took it over. They found their way towards one of the doors and Ripley stopped as she became suspicious.

"Remember what they said, this used to be an attraction," Ripley looked at Matt. "The entrance and exit are when the fright starts and ends, right?"

She reasoned that Kraven wouldn't leave his castle undefended and would've made sure that whoever broke in received a fitting punishment. Since the likely culprits would've been foolish patrons, they'd go for either doors. Kraven would've made sure they wouldn't try it again and no doubt when he's not present, going through those doors might've even proved fatal.

Ripley led Matt away and looked for an employee entrance with him. It proved difficult in the darkness, but Matt's trusty Sonic Screwdriver helped them locate a hidden hatch that opened inward.

Walking inside, the two followed the hidden hallway into the main hall.

It looked no different than it did in it's prime, with one exception, it's blistering cold, to the point it would've been uncomfortable for patrons.

Seeing their own breathes, the two looked at each other briefly before they began looking around for clues.

"Kraven must have gutted most of the attraction," Matt noted as he looked around. He spotted several disjointed fixtures that jutted out of areas in the ground and wall, the former spots for the animatronics and the equipment used to give the attraction an artificial environment. There's wires jutting out of some that looked sheered, showing Kraven removed them with little regard.

"Doesn't make sense coming back after what the Doctor did to him," Matt mused that it made no sense to him about Kraven's return. If the previous Doctor horribly mangled him, there shouldn't be a reason for Kraven to return to the place where it happened. In fact, it would've been quite the opposite.

Ripley agreed with Matt as she mentioned that it didn't, but there must've been a reason for it. If not for the fear of the return of the Doctor that caused him bodily harm, then something mattered to him most that he wasn't deterred.

Searching, the two cautiously went around the main hall before concluding there's nothing there and discussed where to go from there. If they headed upstairs to the second story, no doubt Kraven would've boobytrapped it in case someone did break into his castle.

"Well, where would he hide his misdeeds?" Matt clicked his tongue against teeth as he pondered.

Ripley responded, "If he's as mad as we think he is, he's probably got it hidden down below."

A castle wouldn't be complete without it's own dungeon and if Kraven didn't want anyone to find what he's doing, he'd do whatever it took to keep people like Matt and Ripley from getting into it.

"Alright, stick by me," Matt stepped forward.

Ripley crossed her arms as she asked Matt, "Are you going to at least tell me _why_ you wanted to come with me?"

She wanted to know why Matt insisted on being with her when she broke into the castle. To the point he made a copy of himself to take his place at the haunted house just so he can come with her.

Matt explained his reasoning as he walked with her, "The last time I let you go off by yourself, an AI tried to kill you."

The last time Matt took his eyes off Ripley, she wound up trapped in the Outworld, hadn't the AI gone to him and Mallory instead, it would've killed Ripley in the worst way imaginable.

Hearing this, Ripley frowned. Matt insisted on coming with her because he worried something happening to her again and feared the next time she disappeared, he couldn't help her.

"Matt… I'm sorry," Ripley mustered.

Realizing Matt only wanted to keep her safe, Ripley looked down to her feet. She heard Matt softly tell her, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Looking up, Ripley replied, "I didn't want you to get hurt, either."

Ripley, for obvious reasons, didn't want Matt to injure himself or worse. She's okay with putting herself in the maws of danger, but she didn't want Matt to do it.

Matt made it clear that he's no stranger to the dangers. He learned rather quickly the moment he became the current Doctor. For some adventures to properly close, he'll have to risk it, and despite that there were times where he'd almost died, it's well worth it in his mind.

"We have to work together," Matt reminded her. "It's not easy being the Doctor when I have to worry about you three getting into trouble."

Ripley quipped, "But I am trouble!"

Matt sighed as he shook his head.

Some things never change.

The two located the locked door that led down into the dungeon and Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver to open it. He peered into the darkness that greeted them and led Ripley down the winding staircase with the Sonic Screwdriver above his head, guiding them with it's green iridescent light. Reaching the end, Matt glimpsed around the darkened area of the dungeon, in the air, he smelled a heavy scent of iron that bothered his nose.

Ripley confirmed she smelled it too and they headed through the darkness, the green iridescent light showing them the way. The grey bricked walls they passed, stained to the point they're almost pitch black and the scent of iron gotten stronger the closer the two came to the inner area of the dungeon.

Stopping, Matt peered into the darkness as he heard a noise emitting from the darkness. He held his free arm, keeping Ripley behind him, as he led them towards the noise.

It sounded like someone walking around and moving things around, but they didn't hear them talk, and it sounded like they're putting things on metal tables.

Nearing the corner, Matt stopped Ripley and told her to wait. He gave her his Sonic Screwdriver so she'd have light and he went ahead, disappearing into the darkness.

Cautiously, Matt walked straight and touched the wall on his right, guiding him. When he felt the curve of the corner, he stopped and ducked. There's sounds of someone walking towards him, but stopped and he heard shuffling noises before hearing footsteps walking away.

Slowly, he poked his head around the corner and saw a laboratory lit up and a figure hobbling back and forth, idly going about. The dim lighting made it impossible to see as Matt watch the figure go between the bookcases filled with bottles of liquid of various colours that seemingly illuminate without a light source directly on them.

Recoiling, Matt returned to Ripley and led her towards the laboratory.

It seemed Kraven's back to doing what he did best and it's peculiar considering it's the reason the previous Doctor hurt him. It didn't seem like Kraven had a lapse in memory, however, it looked as though Kraven took a different approach to what he wanted.

Keeping the carnies under control was only part of his plan.

Matt uneasily went back to the corner with Ripley trailing behind him, holding the Sonic Screwdriver as it lit up in her hand. He stopped her when he saw the corner coming up and had her turn it off.

With her behind him he moved to let her see around the corner too and she saw the laboratory with the figure moving around. Slender, thin frame, and had long limbs as it walked around slowly, doing chores as it paid no attention to Matt and Ripley looking at it, trying to see what it is.

"What do we do?" Ripley whispered Matt and he chewed on the bottom of his lip as he tried to think.

If whatever or whoever reacts negatively to their presence, there's a good chance that it'll alert Kraven.

Matt got on his knees and had Ripley do the same as she handed back his Sonic Screwdriver. The two crawled on all fours as they ducked underneath the tables, avoiding the gaze as the figure continued to move about in the laboratory.

They saw slender legs that looked boney, the knees jutting out, and pale skin that showed black veins. Flowing over the legs, a white dress with cuts to the sides, allowing the legs to move more comfortably. The white small loafers, worn, holes in spots, and one mate had a large hole on the tip of the toe.

Briefly, Matt and Ripley saw the toes themselves, black and gangly.

The two continued to move around the laboratory until they made towards the back area and slipped away to go further into the laboratory where Kraven kept surgical tools neatly lined up on a green cloth next to the bottles of sedatives with the syringes near them.

Once they're sure the figure couldn't see them, they got up from the ground and slowly moved around the other part of the laboratory.

Dimly lit, they searched around what's closest to them and there Ripley spotted something sticking out from the crack in the ground. She cautiously grabbed it and saw it was tuft of hair. Neon yellow. Frayed, it looked like it's forcibly yanked out of the head of someone, as there's dried bits of blood where the hair attached to the scalp.

"Ripley," Matt called to her attention.

Standing up, Ripley turned around to see the figure standing in front of them, the arms at their side and the head hanging low.

Matt pushed himself in front of Ripley as they watched the figure standing idly. It didn't say anything and it's hair black and stringy hid it's face.

Keeping Ripley behind him, Matt moved with her as he moved away from the figure. To their shock, they were in it's way and it moved towards some equipment where it began to clean it.

"What _is_ he doing down here?" Matt winced as the figure calmly ignored them.


	169. Carnival of Souls Pt 7

Staring at the figure as it walked quietly throughout the laboratory, ignoring Matt and Ripley's presence, the two looked at each other as they didn't know what to say or do.

"Matt, remember what Lou An said about Su Lee," Ripley tugged on Matt's arm, getting his attention.

Matt looked at the figure as it continued to ignore him and Ripley. He remembered what Su Lee said and grimaced as it came to him. "Could it be her?" Matt looked at Ripley.

Ripley glimpsed at the figure as it had black stringy hair that covered it's face while Lou Ann told her Su Lee had neon yellow bobbed hair.

Looking down at the tuft of hair that she found, settled on the ground, Ripley pondered as she didn't know for sure if this figure was indeed Su Lee.

"Unless we try to talk to it," Ripley suggested.

Matt didn't know whether to try or not, none of them what the figure would've done if they tried to talk to it. If what Ripley mentioned had any merit, the last thing he wanted was a crazed woman in a white clothing with black long hair and ghostly white skin trying to kill him. More, he didn't want the same happening to Ripley.

"We don't have enough time," Ripley reminded him they're on a schedule. In a few hours, Kraven would've returned to the castle and if they're caught inside, well, show's over.

"I'll take lead," Matt said as he stepped forward towards the figure as it polished the shelves. Keeping Ripley away as he did this, Matt slowly made towards the figure as it continued to ignore him.

Slowly exhaling, Matt built up the courage and slowly asked, "Su Lee?"

The figure didn't notice him saying anything to it as it calmly polished the shelves, as if it didn't hear him.

Turning his head slightly, he saw Ripley sticking her head out, trying to see what's happening or lack of thereof.

Hearing the figure moving around, Matt turned his head back to see the figure walking away from him, going towards a shelf where it began sorting the contents.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Matt went towards the figure and raised his voice, "Su Lee?"

He braced and waited for a response.

The figure never responded.

Chewing on the bottom of his lip, Matt braved doing something that's considered stupid by some standards.

Following the figure, he reached out to it and lightly touched the figure on the shoulder. He felt the shoulder bone and braved doing something that some considered foolish.

He forcibly turned the figure around to face him and as the head bobbed, he stepped backwards in fright as he saw the sunken black eyes and the sewed mouth of an emaciated woman. Unable to move her head, the head flopped downward, and the woman moved away from Matt as he moved away from her.

"Oh my god," Matt exhaled as he turned his head towards Ripley as she looked pale in the face.

Ripley went towards him as he held an arm over her as the woman went towards her only to turn and go near a shelf to move things on it.

Sharing a look with Matt, the two were at a lost for words. They didn't know who this woman was, if she really was Su Lee, tortured and mutilated, or another victim of Kraven's sadistic torture.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Matt began. "We're going to make a trap and stop Kraven permanently."

Kraven's too dangerous and while Matt didn't want to needlessly kill, there's exceptions. Already setting the precedent with Dr. Almar, Matt knew when the gloves needed to come off.

"We'll grab what we can from his lab and go from here," Matt looked at Ripley.

Matt expressed that they'll have to make sure Kraven couldn't get away with his crimes again. Evidently, the previous Doctor's punishment didn't keep and the _current_ Doctor had to put Kraven back in his place, permanently.

Nodding, Ripley helped him collect vials from the shelves as they avoided the woman that mindlessly did chores. There's enough vials that she wouldn't know if any gone missing and the two stared at each other as they realized.

"What're we going to do with her?" Ripley asked Matt as she held the vials carefully in her arms.

Matt frowned as he pondered.

It's evident that the woman's beyond their help. No matter how much they tried, there's no chance the woman would've recovered.

"I… I don't want to…" Matt murmured as he shifted in his spot.

Kraven deserved his comeuppance, but the woman didn't deserve to suffer from it, however, there's nothing they could do for her. She's gone. A shell. Whatever Kraven done to her, would've never healed, and all the effort would've been in vain.

It's not the easiest situation, in fact, the two would've done things differently if given the chance. However, the circumstances they're in proved difficult and looking at the woman as she's moving around, her boney legs hardly holding her up, skin and bones, whatever Kraven done to her, none of them dared to think.

"What do we do?" Ripley asked Matt, unsure of what choice is proper. She watched as the woman turned around and how her head appeared to move on it's own. She's aloof, didn't know Matt and Ripley were even there, and as far as they could tell from watching her, she didn't have any higher function other than following the same patterns over and over.

Ripely agreed with Matt, the woman couldn't be saved, even if they wanted to. No amount of science would've saved her. The only things they could've done were find her true identity, find her family and give closure, and put an end to Kraven.

"Matt, if you don't want to do this, I don't blame you," Ripley tried to take up the mantle to euthanize the woman. She's willing to take another hit for morality, but Matt declined. Instead, he wanted to help Ripley in the rather sensitive task at hand.

He told Ripley that he didn't want her to do it alone and that it's not right to have her take up the mantle in these sensitive situations every time he's discomforted about doing it.

The Doctor, while charismatic and charming, dealt with these situations one way or another. Still, having someone to share the pain of doing it, helps.

"Maybe we can euthanize her with something in the lab?" Ripley blinked as she looked around the laboratory.

Resting the vials, they took on a table, they searched the laboratory and came up with a solution that they mixed up from looking at the writings on the bottles and hardening back to chemistry classes.

With the syringe readied, Ripley sheepishly asked which one of them would've injected the woman and who'd hold her in place as the other did it.

"I'll hold her," Matt spoke up.

Nodding, Ripley held the syringe as she walked with Matt towards the woman as she lifted a scalpel to clean it. When she's done, she rested it on the table and turned around. She moved towards Matt and he gently grabbed her shoulders.

The woman didn't put up a fight and stood in place as Ripley came around and gently grabbed her thin boney arm and stuck the needle through it. Pushing down on the plunger, Ripley and Matt watched as the liquid shot down into the arm.

Matt held the woman and felt her tumble into his arms. It caused him to fall to the ground and when he checked her pulse, the woman passed away relatively quickly.

He laid out her body and moved her hair from her face to see it in full. Visibly, the two grew pale as they stepped back and looked at the skeletal face of the woman they euthanized.

Her sunken eyes stared up at them, red with two dull black eyes. Nose almost nonexistent, cheeks so sunken, it made her head smaller than it really is, and her neck, so thin, it couldn't support her head anymore. Her mouth, surgically stitched shut sometime ago, the skin grew around the stitches after healing incorrectly. It's a miracle she survived this long.

As Matt checked her, he grimaced when he found the reason she couldn't hear Matt or Ripley. Kraven sliced off her ears and cauterized them. Heavily scabbed over and infected several times over, the woman couldn't hear anything.

"He butchered her," Ripley covered her mouth as she briefly looked away. She felt Matt's presence as he held her close, feeling the same level of disgust for Kraven.

Whoever the woman was, Kraven mercilessly tortured her until her mind broke and all that remained was a living husk.

Releasing her, Matt mournfully looked down at the woman and shook his head. The Doctor that visited the carnival previously misguidedly thought the punishment would've hold, but it's evident now, Kraven's gone back to whatever he planned then. This time, he's more secretive about it.

Matt and Ripley looked around the laboratory before finding some heavy blankets and wrapped the body up. It's the only thing they could think of that allowed the woman a semblance of dignity.

"We'll make sure the body doesn't get destroyed, she deserves a proper burial, and peace," Matt told Ripley as he looked at the wrapped body of the woman.

Nodding, Ripley helped Matt search the laboratory for clues only to find that Kraven destroyed anything that would've tied him to his victims. They're sure the woman wasn't Su Lee, but given her appearance, they didn't know for sure.

There's cells complete with chains, but they were empty and Kraven made sure they're so clean, the smell of bleach nauseated the two as they moved away quickly from the cells.

It's evident that Kraven made sure that nobody would've found out about his plans the second time around. If anyone tried to break into his castle like Matt and Ripley did, he'd make sure they never got out, and nobody would've known they were ever in the castle.

Retrieving the vials, they collected, the two uneasily went out of the laboratory, and back up the winding staircase to the top where they reentered the main hall.

Heading towards the staircase leading up to the second floor, Matt headed up first so he can scope for any hidden traps that Kraven might've left for intruders.

Cautiously, he searched for clues but found there isn't any trap that he found, and rather take the risk, he used his trusty Sonic Screwdriver.

It emitted a low noise as Matt held his arm outreach and moved around slowly. Listening to the pulsating noise, Matt found a trap hidden in the wall that would've spiked anyone who stepped on the wrong spot. Disabled with the Sonic Screwdriver, he continued to search for traps and disabling them, until there's none left.

Regrouping with Ripley, she followed him towards the hallway on the second floor, checking rooms but found majority of them sealed, just like the first floor, until they came across the observatory where Kraven converted into his maroon coloured hovel where on the shelves, left a very sickly feeling in both Matt and Ripley's stomachs.

Jars filled with amputated limbs, organs, diseased or deformed, and those were just the jars that the two cared to look for more than a minute before turning away out of disgust and horror.

Curious, the two searched for clues in his hovel and found documents detailing the carnies. Disturbingly, there's one marked for Anna and there, the two learned that Kraven already _knew_ she was pregnant and fully intended to take the child away from her since she wasn't from the carnival and thus a risk.

Flipping through the files, Ripley found a file on Su Lee and like Lou An said, Su Lee didn't leave the carnival like Kraven said, instead it seemed as thought Kraven wanted to get rid of her before she caused controversy in his carnival.

In the footnotes, Ripley read that Su Lee died on the operating table after Kraven operated on her the fifth time, out of self-interest, and to see if he could stop her "sickness" as he put it. Rather than get rid of her body, he decided to try an experiment that resulted in the macabre figure in the laboratory.

The notes got too disturbing for the two to read more and they stopped. Instead, they collected all the evidence they can against Kraven and the carnie's contracts.

The folders tucked away into a bag Matt found, the two began their plan.

With Ripley, Matt helped create a ticking time bomb for Kraven's castle. It'll shake the entire castle, loosening the uncared bricks, and send everything downward. If they timed it right, Kraven couldn't escape it and it'll be the end of his reign.

Finished, Matt checked the time, it's the end of the show and Kraven would've left the main tent.

"We'll just sneak out the back," Matt tells Ripley. "Kraven won't know what hit 'im."

It's not a very elaborate plan on Matt's part, but a plan nevertheless. He wanted to get out of the castle as much as Ripley and fast. H

Of course, like he and Ripley told Jenna, nothing goes according to plan _necessary._

 _Thud… thud… thud…_

Freezing in their place, the two looked towards the door out into the hallway as the heavy thudding noise came towards the door.

Without thinking, Matt's eyes dashed around the room before he spotted a hidden door and grabbed Ripley's wrist and ran towards the door. With his Sonic Screwdriver, he opened it and pushed Ripley inside as he quickly closed the door behind.

Once housing the animatronic that popped out to patrons that came into the room, Kraven ripped out all the mechanics, wires, and left an empty room that's smaller than even Matt's own closet.

In the darkness, Matt and Ripley uncomfortably pressed against each other as they heard the heavy thudding entering the observatory. They felt the thudding as whatever entered the observatory as it rumbled the floor under them.

His chest pressed against Ripley's Matt felt each other's heartbeats beating against one another as he heard the thudding coming towards the hidden door.

Bracing, Matt waited, but heard the thudding noise suddenly stop and he looked at Ripley who shared a look with him.

Happening in seconds, Matt and Ripley flew and slammed against the shelves as a fiend grabbed them both and threw them out of their hiding spot. Jars shattered and crashed from the force, sending several to the ground and spilled green translucent liquid on the ground.

Slumping to the ground in a heap, the two struggled to come out of the daze as they saw two large feet pointed at them and something looking down at them with an ugly look in its eyes.

Matt pushed himself up and struggled to stand as he reached down to help Ripley up. His mind catching up, he saw the fiend that yanked them from the hidden door, and froze as he noticed it looked like an animated corpse with a silver face. Stitched together with thick black sutures, the eyes, the eyes a milky colour as they stared down at him and Ripley.

So tall, it _towered_ Matt, the only thing he could see straight was just the butcher apron wrapped around the waist. Starring up at the fiend, Matt saw it clad in black leather and looked built like a muscle builder from hell.

He turned his head as Ripley regained her composure and stared at the fiend, her eyes wide.

"Matt," Ripley gulped.

Matt looked at her.

"It's the strongman!" Ripley pointed out that it looked familiar to the strongman that committed suicide after Grace died.

Kraven knew that if he couldn't experiment on fresh bodies, dead bodies were good as any, and that alone sent shivers down the two's spines as they realized the implications.

Panicking, Matt looked around as he tried to think of a way for them to escape the hulking fiend that would've squeezed them until they're flat as a drink pouch.

Looking down at his soaked tweed jacket, Matt's sense of smell caught up to him and he smelled the liquid used to preserve the limbs and fetuses in the jars.

Matt would've planned to run with Ripley and use his Sonic Screwdriver to cause a spark and send the fiend into a blaze, hadn't he heard a voice shouting, "What is the meaning of this?"

It was Kraven and he wasn't happy about the two breaking into his castle and he's quite incensed at them making a mess of his observatory. In fact, he's quite incensed at them for a lot of things that he's wound up about and they're going to hear it from him.


	170. Carnival of Souls Pt 8 (Final)

Dagger eyes stared at Matt and Ripley as they looked at Kraven who fumed from the sight of them breaking into his castle. He demanded answers and Ripley replied, "You're a monster!"

Kraven recoiled as Ripley told him that he's a monster and returned to his normal position as he glowered at her. He stated, "It's business."

The answer made Ripley's blood boil and she wanted to wring his neck as Matt held her back. Kraven stared at Matt as he said in a low voice, "So, it's you, the… Doctor… was it?"

He'd figure out that Matt's the Doctor, only he observingly said that Matt wasn't _the_ Doctor that came to the carnival years ago. Matt certainly wasn't his son nor relative, not a friend, either. He's just someone else who used the title.

"You're a little short to be the Doctor," Kraven mused that Matt's shorter than the Doctor that came before him and Matt mustered that he's certainly tall enough.

"You must've had a medically induced amnesia," Ripley eyed Kraven as she said. "Wouldn't want the Doctor coming back, yeah?"

She pointed out that he'd gone back to what he tried before and she didn't know if he's suicidal or an idiot. Whatever the Doctor done to him, clearly didn't take, and if he'd find out, he'd make sure Kraven didn't come back ever again.

"You know why I'm still alive?" Kraven asked her.

With the fiend staring them down and keeping them in place, Ripley's forced to reply, "Why?"

Kraven told her that when he tried to make Sarah into a "star" the Doctor came after him after he'd found out and the only reason the Doctor didn't kill him like he intended, "His woman stopped him."

Amid the anger the Doctor held against Kraven, close to killing him, Sarah stopped the Doctor and refused to let him deal the killing blow. He'd made his point and it's enough time for Kraven to escape from his certain death.

All because Sarah wouldn't let the Doctor kill him, Kraven's alive. "Military women," Kraven rolled his eyes. "Not like their men."

Apparently, Kraven's unimpressed that Sarah prevented the Doctor from killing him, in fact, he's displeased about it. If Sarah had been a man, she would've done it herself, as he reasoned.

"So, why do this?" Matt wanted answers.

Kraven told him.

"Nobody comes here for work because they want to," Kraven summed. "They come here because they _need_ to."

Kraven used the fear of debt and among else to draw people to his carnival. Unable to find work elsewhere, his carnival became a beacon of hope for people who desperately needed money and a place to stay. With people coming to him for work, he held the cards. Transients, homeless, where'd they go without good kindly Kraven Oldman to house them in his carnival?

Unfortunately, Kraven saw the writing on the wall, even then.

Carnivals are going out of style.

Everything's changing and it's obvious that people aren't interested in carnivals as much as they used to when he and Claus first started out. Rather than wallow in defeat, Kraven got creative. He started, or at least, _tried_ to start the process that would've solidified the carnival's place, with Sarah. Of course, that failed and the Doctor done things to him that still affect him to this day.

This didn't deter Kraven. A minor setback.

"Even after he kicked your arse you'd still try again?" Ripley shouted at him while Matt restrained her.

Kraven knew doing it again would draw the Doctor back. However, that was the point. He _wanted_ the Doctor to come back. Enough time passed that Kraven recovered and he decided to go back to what he knew best. Claus died and he had the carnival all to his lonesome. That doesn't come cheaply. Kraven got the idea that if he can lure back the Doctor and kill him, he would've done what he done without challenge.

"Business, as you know, requires planning and adapting," Kraven gave reason for his deeds.

He brought up that if he didn't adapt, everyone in the carnival would've been in an even worse shape. Without him trying to find ways to keep the carnival afloat, the carnies would've become homeless again and most of them didn't have any means elsewhere. They would've starved and withered. It's an acceptable trade, in his mind, as long as the carnival remained profitable, nobody starved.

"He didn't understand," Kraven waved his hand as he casually remarked that the Doctor didn't believe him when he told him some odd years ago that ingenuity often or not required some questionable things to properly work. It's not Kraven's fault he tried to experiment on Sarah, he's only thinking of the longevity of the carnival. Without him, it would die.

Matt raised his voice as he asked about the children born in the carnival and Kraven spat as he said that children are only good for three things. Destroying things, buying things with their parents' money, and doing what they're told.

Getting them young enough, Kraven could've trained them to perform whatever he wanted for the carnival's shows. Never knowing what's outside the carnival, he didn't have to worry about them trying to leave. Having their parents under control, kept them in line.

"How'd you find out about Anna?" Ripley asked how he found out.

Kraven dryly told her, "Have you any idea what young adults do when they think no one's watching?"

He's aware of her and Tophat's relationship. Even if the carnies don't talk about it, Kraven's aware of what the two do after the season ends. He knows everything about the carnies that work under him. He knew that inevitably; Anna would've become pregnant as he tells the two that he's been keeping watchful eyes on her. He knew her and Tophat had one of their anniversary dinners and as he tells it, "Emotions and alcohol go hand in hand."

Anticipating that the two would've fooled around during their anniversary, drunk from the alcohol squirreled away, Kraven predicated that they would've forgotten the age-old rule and Anna would've conceived that night.

"What's the endgame to all this, are you going to kill them all when they don't make any money, anymore?" Matt shouted at Kraven.

It's exactly what he planned.

Eventually, all good things ended, and no doubt Kraven would've had to do something to keep his dirty laundry from airing out, so he planned to kill everyone and everything in his carnival if the inevitable happened. Children and all.

"They need me," Kraven asserted that the carnies had nothing without him.

They should be thankful that he'd have the heart to let them stay in his carnival. They knew that he'd needed their help to keep it afloat and it's acceptable that he requests of them for it.

"By enslaving them?" Ripley retorts.

Kraven didn't see it as enslaving. He considered it a fair trade.

Some will become his experiments, but others will live their lives to the fullest. However, at intervals, he'll need more of them to give all they got to keep the carnival alive. Sacrifices are necessary for the greater good. Even deplorable they seem to outsiders.

"Well, that's not going to happen!" Matt tugged on his bow tie as he narrowed his eyes on Kraven.

Kraven chortled at him and pointed out, "You're not the Doctor!"  
Kraven didn't spend years of recovery to throw all sense out of the window. He knew that the cursed object reappeared in his carnival and who stepped out of it wasn't the man he knew.

"You're a bit young to be playing doctor," Kraven pointed at Matt.

Matt, rubbed off from spending time with Ripley, replied, "A little too old to play mad scientist!"

Kraven growled at this and ordered the fiend to separate the two.

If Matt insisted, he's the Doctor, then Kraven will treat him as such. Only it's not the kind of treatment Matt would've wanted. As for Ripley, he meant every word of it when he told her he'll punish her for getting in his way. He's going to make her his new ballerina. She's got the legs for that sort and she'd only need help with her attitude. Everything else, a few touch ups with some makeup and some touches on her hair, she'd be his number one star for years to come.

Defensively, Matt held Ripley behind him as the fiend came towards them, intent on gabbing her first. Thinking on his feet, Matt grabbed the undamaged jar from the shelf and threw it at the fiend, with the intent of stalling.

The jar shattered against the fiend's face, but it didn't deter it from reaching towards Ripley as Matt pulled her away from the large hands as they tried to reach around Matt.

Quickly, the two ducked and ran as the hands nearly converged on Matt's head, set to squish it if he wouldn't move out of the way.

The two didn't go far, as the fiend blocked their only exit, and Kraven laughed at them, saying it's impossible for them to leave alive.

"Not impossible, just difficult," Matt corrected Kraven.

It's not _impossible_ to escape with their lives. Just difficult.

Of course, there's always complications.

"Seize them!" Kraven shouted at the fiend.

It followed Kraven's commands without fail and it lurched towards Matt and Ripley as they played cat and mouse with the fiend.

As the two tried to stay away from the long arms of the fiend, Ripley had an idea after throwing an unbroken jar at the fiend, to see there's a micro tear in it's flesh. Sparks, she saw.

"Matt," Ripley coughed as she tried to avoid the fiend.

"Rip?" Matt's eyes darted towards her as he avoided it, too.

In spurts, Ripley told him to use his Sonic Screwdriver on the fiend.

Matt asked her how that'd work and he got his answer when the fiend picked him up in a bear hug.

Forced upwards, Matt saw the fiend's face up close and saw the small sparks in the micro tears on it's face after they've thrown jars at it.

Unable to move his hands, Matt felt his lungs compress as the fiend squeezed him, immobilizing him.

"You're not the Doctor," Kraven hissed at Matt as he came around to face him. "You're barely half the man he is."

Disgusted, Kraven hated that Matt's the Doctor.

In his eyes, the Doctor that harmed him, was the real Doctor.

Matt's just a fool who somehow got his hand on the police box. Nothing more. He's not the Doctor, not even close to the real deal. He's a fraud. The Doctor that Kraven knew, would've came after him full-on, not waste his time trying to pretend he's just a homeless man looking for work.

Seeing Matt just made Kraven angry.

His nemesis, the _real_ Doctor made him shiver in fear.

This, this wasn't the Doctor.

Some yokel who got lucky.

Nothing more!

"When I'm done with you, I think I can work you into some stilts," Kraven told Matt what he planned to do to him before he began work on Ripley.

Matt gulped as he tried to say, "I'm pretty tall as it is!"

Overhead, they heard, "Get your filthy hands off him, ya damn dirty creep!"

Matt fell to his bum as Ripley threw a flaming jar at the fiend and crawled away as the fiend stumbled backwards in a daze as the jar exploded in it's face.

Hurriedly, Matt crawled towards Ripley as she held another jar with her dagger eyes on Kraven.

"Next one's going straight to your head!" Ripley threatened as she helped Matt up with her free hand, her eyes on Kraven.

Kraven only laughed as he asked what her plan is. She couldn't possibly think setting the room on fire is a good idea.

She surprised him with, "No, just the bomb."

His smile went away and a scowl replaced it when Ripley told him they've got a bomb in the observatory. Either way, Kraven won't make it out alive.

"I shall take joy in prettying you!" Kraven said in an inhuman voice to Ripley.

He's going to enjoy making her his _best and beautiful_ ballerina. More than he could with Sarah. This time, the Doctor's not going to stop him.

Standing up, Matt stepped in front of Ripley as he held his Sonic Screwdriver in his hand.

He turned his head lightly and told Ripley to get ready.

It's not exactly a good plan, but Matt needed to think.

He rushed towards the fiend and held the Sonic Screwdriver up to the melting face, the Sonic Screwdriver pulsating.

Recoiling, Matt saw the fiend stumble backwards as whatever the Sonic Screwdriver did started affecting it.

"Get them!" Kraven shouted at the fiend.

He demanded the fiend off the two and deal with the bomb.

Shouting at it, Kraven called it, "As useless as the fool you were born from!"

It caused the fiend to stop and turn it's head towards Kraven.

Kraven shouted at it to go after them, but it ignored his commands.

Taking this as an opportunity, Matt fled with Ripley as she dropped the jar to the ground and hurried out of the observatory.

Hurrying, Matt told Ripley they're going out the secret passage rather than risk taking time to disarm the traps in the other exits.

Unfortunately, Kraven knew about the Sonic Screwdriver and righted whatever Matt did to the fiend.

"Oomph!" Ripley kicked her legs in the air as the fiend picked her up and held her to it's eye level.

Ripley saw remnants of a skeletal face behind the melted silver mask Kraven forced the corpse to wear.

No matter how much kicking Ripley did, she couldn't escape the fiend's clutches as he tried to take her back to Kraven.

"No!" Matt shouted as he held his Sonic Screwdriver outright.

He grabbed Ripley the moment the boobytrap sprung and sent the fiend into the spikes that appeared from the walls.

Dazed, Ripley forced herself up from the ground as she looked at the fiend, the spikes protruding from one side to the other. The silver mask broke off, revealing more of the skeletal face that since rotted away from time.

On time, Kraven appeared and belligerent as Matt effectively rendered his servant useless only that. Matt jammed the trap with his corpse!

"This is the end of the line for you!" Matt shouted at Kraven as he struggled to pull the trap away from the fiend's corpse.

Kraven laughed at him.

"You don't have the guts!" Kraven shouted at him.

He's not the Doctor.

The real Doctor would've killed him already, not use some elaborate plan to trap him and catch him in an explosion. Matt's just a young man over his head. He's nothing like the real deal.

Matt replied coldly, "I'm not _the_ Doctor. I _am_ the Doctor!"

He held his arm outright and used his Sonic Screwdriver to cause a series of shortages that traveled everywhere in the castle. The shortages caused sparks to fly in the observatory and Matt warned, "We might've gotten a little carried away with the bomb."

He tells Kraven about the bomb and that he should like it, it's made with everything they found in his lab.

Kraven shouted at them as they fled down the stairs, leaving him to struggle as he smelled smoke coming from behind him.

Hurrying, the two made their way to the bottom of the stairs and out of the castle through the secret entrance.

As they reached the outside, they smelled smoke and glanced up as the castle started becoming engulfed in flames.

Within the moment they left the castle proper, there's an explosion in the observatory, and sent debris into the skies above before crashing below where Matt and Ripley stood before they fled.

It shook the carnival and sent carnies towards the scene.

Frantic murmurs as they rushed to see the fires burning bright as the castle's completely engulfed.

Coughing from the smoke, Ripley held a hand over her forehead as she looked at the flames burning brightly. "Good riddance," Ripley coughed.

Matt nodded in agreement.

Above they saw things floating downward and it wasn't debris, instead, it looked like money and bank notes. The explosion rattled and sent the hidden safe open, sending them into the starry skies.

The carnies quickly collected the money and bank notes rained down, shouting happily.

Watching the scene, Matt crossed his arms as he exhaled.

Not the cleanest break, but, he did what he had to do.

"Don't let him get to you," Ripley lightly touched his arm.

Matt frowned as he sighed, "I know."

Ripley cheered him up, saying, "He might've been the Doctor, but _you're_ my Doctor."

Despite what Kraven said, Ripley believed in Matt's abilities as the Doctor. He may not be _like_ the Doctor that came before him, but that's the point. He's not. He's he and the Doctor's the Doctor. Doesn't matter. He's his own Doctor. He handles things his own way.

"Thanks, Rip!" Matt appreciated the pep talk by Ripley.

Seeing the carnies collect the money that Kraven stole from them, Matt sighed. He'll take them back to Ripley's shop, see Jenna off, and have that conversation that he'd wanted to share with Ripley.

In a flash, he's blindsided when a burnt Kraven appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Ripley behind, pushing a scalpel into her neck as he held her tightly against his smoldering body.

"Ripley!" Matt blurted as he collected himself and stared at Kraven as his skin charred from the fire.

"You think I'm green, boy?" Kraven's voice rattled as his exposed eyes showed Matt the extent of the damage the previous Doctor caused Kraven. "I know his tricks and yours aren't any different!"

Ripley tried to fight Kraven, but he held his arm over her tightly as he held the other over her neck.

"Let her go!" Matt shouted.

Kraven chuckled as he pressed the scalpel into Ripley's neck. He coldly asked Matt, "Which one?"

Matt's confused at the question as he carnies watched the situation unfold, helpless.

"Her or her?" Kraven elaborated for Matt. "One _or_ the other. You can't have both, boy."

He wanted Matt to choose between Ripley and Jenna.

Revealing to Matt, Kraven figured out something's going on between him and the women.

Kraven didn't get into power just by luck.

"What'd you do?" Matt shouted at him.

Kraven casually told Matt that he captured Jenna and holding her until he could bring her down to his dungeon.

"You didn't think I'd get into a fist fight and not have a backup plan, right?" Kraven sneered at Matt, showing his burnt lip in the burning ember.

Knowing it'd be only a matter of time, Kraven got to work on making more than one servant, so if the Doctor, the one he considered the true Doctor, came back, he'd be better prepared.

"So, tell me, which one?" Kraven asked Matt as he held the scalpel close to Ripley's neck.

Looking at Ripley, Matt's confronted with a difficult choice.

The carnies, unable to intervene, watched as Matt uncomfortably shifted in his spot.

Matt struggled internally as he panicked. One wrong move and both died. If he didn't do this right, he'd never forgive himself.

"Hey!" Jenna shouted and something shot through the air, a loud whistle, and it caught Kraven off-guard, buying Ripley enough time to shock him with her hand and get away.

Matt grabbed Ripley held her behind him as Kraven wobbled, a harpoon sticking out of his chest.

Marching towards him, Jenna crossed her arms with an angry look on her face. She chided Kraven by saying, "Just because I look sweet and nice, doesn't mean I'm not going to hurt you, pervert!"

Kraven guttered aloud, "You'd _die_ without me!"

Kraven desperately tried to cling to whatever life he had, but alas, his strength wasn't like it used to.

Falling to the ground, the harpoon went through him completely, skewering him. His head went limp as did his limbs, there, they saw what the Doctor did to him.

The steam of the black suit Kraven wore escaped as the suit opened and revealed what remained of Kraven.

He's nothing but a head with an atrophic body, so shriveled, it's a miracle the harpoon hit his chest. Black thin veins showed through the near translucent skin, as it showed the extent of the merciless torture the Doctor put Kraven through for what he done to Sarah.

Uneasily, Matt went towards the body and checked.

Kraven's dead and Matt huffed as he turned away from the body.

He hurried towards the women and checked them.

"I'm fine," Ripley waved her hand as she held her throat, it only had a small nick from the scalpel, nothing that cleaning and a bandied couldn't fix.

Sighing, Matt checked Jenna and she told him what happened.

Another fiend tried to grab her and almost tore off her skirt in the process as it surprised her in the tent after the others gone to bed and she stayed, unsure what to do.

Jenna showed that she wasn't so dainty like she might've conveyed in her clothing choices and she used several sewing needles to get distance between her and the fiend. Jodie helped her destroy it and helped her deal with Kraven.

"Thank god," Matt held his chest as he's happy the two were alright.

The fire burned until it's put out with help and the smoldering rubble controlled. The carnies helped retrieve the body of Su Lee that was unscathed by the explosions and the fire. As for Kraven's body, the only thing they did was leave it where he died. None of them wanted to go near it or touch it.

"Holy Toledo!" Tophat exhaled as he stepped near Matt. "You _do_ know how to make an exit!"

Matt nodded as he chuckled, "Yeah, well, you know how it goes."

Tophat asked if everyone's alright and Matt checked the women one more time and they affirmed they're okay.

"Thank you, so much!" Tophat cheerfully said as tears ran down his face. "I don't know how to thank you for what you did for us!"

Matt smiled as he said, "It's what the Doctor, does right?"

Tophat nodded.

He smiled as he affectionally said, "I don't know where he is, but I'm sure he's damn proud to have you as his successor!"

Tophat believed that the Doctor would've approved of Matt.

While he would've nonchalantly insulted Matt and criticized his plans, the Doctor would've been impressed at what he achieved. In fact, he would've been happy that he had someone like Matt take up the mantle.

"I try," Matt sheepishly said.

Tophat pointed to Matt's Dr. Maslow costume and asked if he planned to keep it.

Looking down at the purple outfit, Matt cause a glimpse of Ripley looking at it disapprovingly, and Matt replied, "Hm, purple's really my colour."

Shaking his, Jenna's, and Ripley's hands, Tophat thanked them for saving his and Anna's unborn child from a life of servitude under Kraven. Not only that, for saving their very lives.

Smiling, Matt held his arms around Ripley and Jenna's shoulders, proclaiming he couldn't have done it on his own.

Anna held their hands as she thanked them profusely for their help and promised to name her children after them.

"You don't have to," Matt rubbed the back of his head as Anna told him the idea.

Anna pointed out that it's the least she can do, considering they saved the carnies lives and future children from Kraven's wicked plan.

"So, what's next?" Jenna asked Tophat and Anna.

Tophat proclaimed the first thing he's going to do is leave the carnival with Anna. Anna had family that needed to know that she's still alive and well. Not only that, they're getting a grandchild. After he and Anna settled, he's going to take a long bath and _after that_ he's going to sleep for eighteen hours.

"Well, I'd have to figure out where we going to live, jobs, where to send our child," Anna pondered.

Tophat cradled her in his arms as he reminded her that they'll work something out. This time, they don't have to fear Kraven trying to stop them or worse.

"I'll invite you to the baby shower," Anna offered the three.

Matt mused he's never been to one. Jenna did for her cousin. Ripley never been to one, either.

"We'll keep an eye out for the invitations," Matt smiled.

Tophat thanked him one more time. He said that even though Matt's not the Doctor that visited the carnival when Tophat was a child, in his heart, he's just as good Doctor as _he_ was.

It made Matt happy.

He wasn't the same Doctor that came to the carnival before. He's not sure what exactly amounted to being the Doctor, other than the obvious. Knowing that even despite the fact he's not the same one, Tophat still appreciated his efforts all the same.

"Keep her safe," Ripley pointed at Tophat.

Looking at his wife, Tophat smiled as he swooned. He stated, "With my life!"

Amid the cheering from the other carnies, the three located Lou An who silently sat on a toppled barrel, sadness in her eyes.

She didn't need to hear it from them to know what'd happened to Su Lee. She knew it in her heart. Kraven took her away and there's nothing left.

Coming up to her, sadness in their eyes, Matt and Ripley told her the truth. They found Su Lee, but as she suspected, Kraven took her away and left a husk. They told her once everything cleared up, the body's in the dungeon, bundled up.

Even though Kraven took Su Lee, he couldn't take Lou An's memories of her.

With the fortune Kraven's death left, Lou An could've afforded the funeral for Su Lee, where she could mourn her properly.

"Thank you," Lou An thanked them.

"We're sorry," Ripley mustered.

Lou An shook her head. She replied, "Don't. You did what you could and you stopped him. She can rest, now."

Even though it hurt Lou An, the silver lining she found, that because the three stopped Kraven, Su Lee's spirit can rest. While she hoped things would've been different, Lou An lived in the carnival long enough to know that it's not always possible.

"What're you going to do, now?" Ripley asked her.

Silently sniffling, Lou An replied that she had a friend in Las Vegas and planned to return to the city after this. With the money, she planned to bury Su Lee there, they talked about visiting for sometime. It's the only thing that she can think of that would've appeased her spirit.

"Will you be alright, by yourself?" Jenna spoke up.

Looking up at her, Lou An shook her head as she replied, "I'm not always a crybaby. I can handle myself."

Once everything settled, Matt and the women saw everyone off as they ventured to new places after leaving the carnival. Watching the mass exodus of carnies leave, it gave Matt pause.

Thinking about his life as the Doctor now, Matt wondered if someone after him will have to do the same thing as he did. That he'll let someone go and they'll come back and do the same thing again, until they're permanently stopped by his successor.

His successor will have to deal with the same issue as he is now and _their_ successor after.

"What now?" Jenna turned her head to Ripley.

Ripley replied, "We'll go home and wash up."

She wanted to soak in her tub for a couple of hours and get rid of the smell lingering from the shattered jars. Her clothes can wash for a day and dry for another. She just wanted this adventure over and that's shared by Matt and Jenna.

Walking with them, Matt returned to his dutiful friend waiting for their return behind the remains of the castle. The blue beauty.

Opening the door for them, the women entered and Matt stepped inside.

Going over to the console, Matt readied to return to the shop.

"Thanks," Ripley thanked Jenna for saving her.

Jenna smiled as she replied, "Anytime!"

Matt smiled as well.

He reached for a button and hit it.

The air shifted and cooled. The sounds of metal sheets rubbing against echoed throughout the console room as the TARDIS dematerialized from the abandoned carnival.

When the noises stopped, Matt went towards the door.

Weighing on his mind, the conversation he's supposed to have with Ripley. Once he's cleaned up and saw Jenna off, he'll talk it over with Ripley.

Opening the door, Matt expected to see the backroom.

Only, they're not in the backroom.

Rather, somewhere else, entirely.

"Where are we?" Jenna appeared behind Matt as she looked out to see them in an atrium.

Ripley sighed as she responded with, "One of those days."

THE END


	171. The Cemetary Has Eyes Pt 1

Since it's evident that's going to be one of those days, Matt and Ripley showered and changed clothes in the TARDIS, as evident that it won't allow them to leave for whatever reason. Neither of them wanted to go into this adventure wearing soaked clothing and Matt needed to change out of his outfit as the colour bothered Ripley. He switched to a darker coloured tweed jacket and a baby blue dress shirt with a red bowtie with red suspenders to go along with the outfit.

So now, they're in an atrium somewhere they're not familiar with, and now in a situation where they're unsure of what's going on.

"Where are we?" Jenna blinked as she glimpsed around the vine covered atrium.

The grey sky above darkened the area and she turned her head as Matt and Ripley stepped out of the TARDIS, confused, as well.

Ripley locked the TARDIS behind her as Matt clasped a hand over his eyes, looking around.

It wasn't the first time the TARDIS sent them astray, but it was the first time that the TARDIS gave them a reason for it.

"I have no idea," Matt murmured as he glimpsed around with Ripley.

The atrium had red bricks with black lines, vines covering the walls, and black shingles, and in the centre it's a large black fountain with an elegant grey statue sitting in the centre on the podium. Upon further inspection, it's an angel.

Jenna asked why didn't it take them back to the shop and both replied that it's fickle and time to time goes where _it_ wants to go.

"Won't take us back unless we figure out what's going on," Ripley summed what's expected of them.

If they want to go home, they have to work together, and find the reason for their presence.

When asked why the TARDIS wouldn't simply tell them, it comes from the fact that the TARDIS often doesn't know what's going on either and just passes along the word to them.

"Well, come on, girls, let's have a look," Matt pointed towards the entrance and the women followed him.

Going up to the entrance, a large two-door with metal bearings, Matt pulled it open and an open field greeted them.

He walked with the women out of the atrium through the field and noticed it's the summer patch for herding. Judging from the the warm temperature, the shepherd should've brought his flock here, but it doesn't seem like the patch's been used in a while. In fact, it's so thick, he and the women had trouble walking through the patch to get across to the road.

Making their way across the patch, the three found themselves in the outskirts of a small country village. There's a sign and they discovered the name of it: Daniela, population 142, established around 1899.

"Never heard of it," Jenna crossed her arms as she looked at the name. Ripley mused she never heard of it either and Matt wondered where they were.

Making their way into the village proper, they saw the creature comforts they were familiar with, and saw the date as June 9th, 2007 on a newspaper that Matt scooped up from the public bins to investigate and noticed excerpts in the newspaper decrying rumors about Old West Berry Hill, the village cemetery, and it caught Matt's eyes as he read through them.

Jenna asked about the excerpts and Matt raised his head as he responded, "Disappearances in a cemetery."

He showed Jenna and then Ripley who looked at the excerpts closely and froze as she read them. When she finished, she lowered the newspaper she echoed, "Disappearances?"

Jenna inquired and Ripley turned her head and said to her that she's just thinking as she handed back the newspaper to Matt.

"What does that mean?" Jenna looked between Matt and Ripley.

Matt replied, "Means we found out why we're here."

Folding up the newspaper, he tossed it in the recycle bin, before walking with the women through the village.

A Saturday, there's hardly anyone outside, and they soon learned why, apparently the village held early services at the church every Saturday and a late Sunday supper, they saw this on a poster in the window of a bakery.

"Nothing strange happens in villages, though, right?" Jenna's confused about the idea of something nefarious going on in a small village.

Ripley's response didn't help in the matter as she casually replied, "Run, if you see a giant wicker man out in the field and you see the villagers dancing around it."

Jenna stared at her questionably and Ripley added, "It was just a movie. I hope."

Considering the things Ripley seen, it wouldn't past her if something similar from that actually happened in recent times, and no one the wiser or cared what went in tiny villages.

Seeing Jenna looking at her questionably, Ripley shrugged as she stated that it's just a thought.

Obviously, the movie and what it was based on didn't exist in Jenna and Matt's universe and Ripley wasn't sure whether that's a good thing or not.

"We'll find out," Matt got their attention as he led them around the village, which wasn't big, and they were able to get a since of scale of how small it is compared to the likes of New and Old London. It's no bigger than four blocks and from looking, saw the village _shrunk_ considerably due to the younger generation moving away to major cities in the surrounding counties.

There's plenty of abandoned businesses that've been left to rot after the owners passed away, unable to find new ownership, and their relatives, for whatever reasons, never came to own them.

The roads at one point paved and pretty, turned cracked and ugly, but still had the old bricks with newer bricks mixed in to replace the broken bricks that revealed the old cement work from recent time.

The village, small, there's not even an inn, one open that is, and the three walked around the village plenty to find all the inns closed when the village dwindled. Tourists and transients too far in between that there's no money or interest to keep an inn open in these times.

"Oh, here," Jenna pointed out the town map that since turned yellow and discolored from the water damage. It's dated around 1985 and they found the village map looked far different than it did now.

Frowning, Jenna realized a lot of the buildings that she saw on the map no longer opened or even there and she wasn't sure if there's even an updated map for them to see.

"Hm, the atrium we came out of used to be pretty big," Ripley noted that in the 1985 map, the village's atrium used to be the pride and joy, but when the village population dropped considerably, it became a money pit and they abandoned it to nature.

Matt noted the location of the patches and pointed out the one they walked through that was near the atrium didn't exist, it used to be the somewhere else, but moved towards the atrium where the parking lot used to be.

Spotting on the map, the three found Old West Berry Hill and learned it's the _former_ village cemetery and it's behind the atrium where they came out.

However, it appeared the village moved their dead to another cemetery, to somewhere a little far for a dwindling village, also called West Berry Hill.

"Weird, why would they move it?" Jenna pondered.

Ripley replied, "Suppose we'll find out."

They moved on from the map and found the street clocks with the hands stopped, long since stopped working, the clocks have become yellowed and damaged from birds and weather.

"Don't know how long it'll be, suppose we'll keep walking about," Matt scratched his chin.

Since the grey sky didn't give an indication of the time, he summed that it would've been upwards of an hour or two before the remaining villagers left the church.

Ripley suggested they take a gander at Old West Berry Hill and see what they can find. With their CSSs, they can easily pass off as visiting relatives, if needed.

"Well, shall we, ladies?" Matt looked between them.

The three walked through the quiet village and made their way back through the summer patch before going behind the atrium.

Nature overtook what's left of the surrounding area and there's overgrown vines overtaking trees with roots coiled and wrapped around each other on the ground. The foliage so thick, it's hard for the three to walk without nearly tripping over the uneven terrain.

Eventually, they came across the overgrown iron fence with woven metal that since turned rusty from the weather. The large iron gate was the only thing that wasn't completely overgrown and from investigating, the chains that kept the gate shut since been broken off.

There's lines on the dirt ground from where the gates opened and it took strength to open the gates, so it wasn't opened by the breeze.

"Should we do this?" Jenna started having second thoughts about going into a cemetery, however, Ripley told her they didn't intend to stay in the cemetery, only a glimpse into it.

Matt added that if they're wrong, they'd be waiting for the church to finish for hours, and by then it'll be nighttime. Rather than risk it, they'll check the cemetery now, then leave back to the village to ask about it and the rumors.

Opening the gate, the three carefully entered the former cemetery, overgrown with nature, and holes where they've dugged up the bodies to transport them to the new cemetery.

Ethereal, there's no sounds of nature, not even a bird, and the three walked slowly through the large area with deep holes on both sides, neatly dug, and looked around.

"Why would they abandon it?" Jenna's curious as to why the village would've abandon the cemetery.

Looking around, her chocolate eyes moved around the scenery, and saw nothing that suggested anything out of the ordinary. It didn't make any sense to her.

"I don't know," Matt scanned the area as he looked for clues.

As his eyes moved, he stopped when he noticed angel statues left behind when the cemetery moved. There's six of them and they're scattered around the cemetery.

It didn't make sense to him why the village would've leave them behind, but he guessed that they weighed so much. They're not worth trying to move with the caskets. Cutting their loses, the villagers left them where they've been.

Ripley noticed the angel statues as well and she uneasily went towards the closest one. It's smooth, elegant, and the features of the statue didn't worn from weather, it looked pristine. She noticed the eyes closed, and looked at the other statues, noticing they also had closed eyes.

Posed, the statues held their hands together, pressed against their chest, as it looked like they're praying over the empty graves. All six statues had their wings covering them like cowls, vaguely, Ripley spotted each individual feather within each wings. Remarkably, each statue appeared unique from the last, and Ripley went closer to it, her dark eyes narrowed on the statue in front of her.

As she reached out to touch the statue, she heard shouting and turned her head to see a man pointing his hunting rifle at Matt and Jenna.

"What're you doing in here?" shouted the cankerous old man as he pointed the barrel of the hunting rifle at Matt.

Before Matt could get a word out, he saw Ripley standing in front of him and Jenna, her dagger eyes narrowing on the old man.

"I'd suggest you point your gun somewhere else before you shoot your eyes out," Ripley warned the old man. "I'd like to think you're wise enough not to do that, yeah?"

The cankerous old man wanted answers and Ripley provided them. She said to him, "We're just humble travelers and we'd like it if you didn't threaten us!"

Forced out of the cemetery by gunpoint, the old man shooed them out before closing the gate and locking it. His irate eyes fell on them as he demanded to know why they're in the former cemetery.

"Look, there was a misunderstanding," Matt raised his hands defensively. "We were only looking for the cemetery!"

He told the old man they thought it was the cemetery and the old man told him that the village moved the cemetery to another spot.

"Because of the angel statues?" Ripley crossed her arms as she wanted to know why the village moved the graves but not the statues too.

The old man wouldn't answer her and he warned that the three should stay away from the old cemetery.

Outgunned, the three's forced away from the area by the old man as he made them leave and return to the village where he left them to look confused.

Except Ripley, she's suspicious of the old man and the angel statues.

"Before we get any ideas, don't you think we should find a base of operation?" Matt caught her eyes and knew from looking at them that Ripley planned something.

Sighing, Ripley acknowledged what Matt told her before, and walked with him and Jenna to go find somewhere they can stay. It'd be dangerous to go back to the atrium at night, given how overgrown everything was.

They found one place that would've taken them, after overlooking it for sometime, but they needed to wait another twenty minutes, as the time card in the door stated that the church sermon lasted an hour.

There's a bench and the three sat while they waited.

Matt sat in the middle with Ripley on his right and Jenna on his left.

"I'll go back and get the TARDIS when we get rooms," Ripley told Matt the plan.

When the owner came back and they're convinced to let the three stay at the rooms above the general store, Ripley planned to go get the TARDIS and bring it to her room.

Matt looked her and said, "I can get it."

Ripley dryly replied, "And explain to Jenna?"

She brought up the multiple times Matt retrieved the TARDIS and always ended up in _her_ room with it instead of his.

"Why would she do that?" Jenna's curious as to why Jodie would've gone to Ripley's rooms instead of Matt's.

She's told by Ripley that Jodie had a humor and it's not pleasant for Matt. She's insistent that she's only taking Matt to where he wants to go. Even if it's places where he didn't, as evident by him appearing in Ripley's rooms.

Hearing this Jenna couldn't help but chuckle at Matt's expense. He tells her that it's _not_ funny and that's awkward when he's expecting his room and ends up having awkward conversations with Ripley.

"I think that's a checkmate," Ripley summed that she planned to get the TARDIS. If it's going to be in her room anyway, she might as well get it herself, and spare Matt the trouble.

Matt raised his finger against the idea and suggested that he go with her, just to make sure she gets back, and she asked him, "It's just a walk to the atrium, what's the worst that can happen?"

Bringing up the old man, Matt heard Ripley flatly tell him, "I think I can handle him on my own."

He poked her and warned, "Remember what we discussed?"

Jenna spoke up and offered to go with Ripley. She wouldn't be alone and Matt didn't have to worry. Matt asked if she's sure and she nodded.

"Okay, but, you two, stay together," Matt raised a finger at the women.

Ripley responded with, "Aye-aye, captain!"

Jenna looked at her, confused.

Matt sighed as he expressed concern about letting Ripley go with Jenna, but Jenna assured that they'll be fine.

Twenty minutes passed and they spotted someone coming towards the general store. It's a man with fine lines and around his thirties with black hair that slowly receded from age. He spotted the three standing by the door and froze in place. Confused, he went towards them and asked, "Who're you?"

Matt put on a smile and gave him the story, they're transients looking for a place to stay for a bit. "Small village," Matt commented on the village size as he admitted the that he's surprised how small it is compared to some places he's been.

"Used to be bigger," commented the man as he went towards the door and looked at the three quizzically. "What brings you lot, here?"

Matt leaned on what they were doing in a small village somewhere north towards the border, but he conveyed they were transients looking to stop for a bit before returning home, and asked if there's anything interesting about the village and if there's any places for them to visit.

"Oh, well, we have a few things," said the man as he opened the door for them. Leading them inside, they're greeted by shelves of locally made foods. Jars of jams, marmalade, and preserved vegetables for the colder weather, to name a few.

The man introduced himself as Graham and he revealed that he's in a lull, needed some money to move out of the village.

"Why?" Jenna asked him.

Graham asked if she and her friends walked around the village and when she said she did he inferred that the reason. It's not worth it anymore, it's dying, and Graham wanted out, but he needed the money to do it.

"Thinking of moving to Staffordshire," he tells Jenna. "Might do me good."

He told them the price and it was a little steep, but given his reason, he wanted out, and any amount of money to do it would've been lovely.

Matt showed him his CSS and it reflected the card that Graham used to get payment from them. It seemed Graham caught on to the newer technology that hadn't made it's way here and he's learning how to use it in order to better his chances.

With the money paid, where it originated dubious, Graham prepared to show them their rooms when Jenna and Ripley left to "fetch the luggage."

Matt took care of the arrangement and made it clear that he didn't want them to get into any trouble. Jenna told him they won't as she walked with Ripley out of the general store.

Walking with Ripley, the women made their way back towards the atrium. As they walked, Jenna asked a question regarding Matt, "What do you think of him?"

Ripley's blindsided by the question and honestly replied, "He's a good man."

She meant it.

Matt's a good man who would've gotten into the same sort of troubles that Ripley gets into if it meant that her and the others wouldn't get hurt. He's kind and certainly lovable, man child that he is.

Curious, Ripley asked Jenna why she wanted to know Ripley's opinion of Matt, as they walked through the summer patch.

"Oh, I wanted a second opinion from someone who'd know him best," Jenna replied.

Ripley furrowed her brow at the reply as she went through the overgrown patch.

Making their way back to the TARDIS, Ripley opened the door for them, and stopped. She had the feeling of phantom eyes on them and she knew it wasn't her nerves. They're too deadened to rattle her like this.

Jenna asked what was wrong and Ripley ordered her inside the TARDIS. Quickly, they entered and Ripley locked the TARDIS door from the inside.

"How do you use this thing, anyway?" Jenna asked Ripley as she stood near the door.

Ripley replied, "Numerous ways."

Jenna asked how they're supposed to take it to the general store and Ripley told her how to use. When Jenna asked why Ripley didn't do it herself, Ripley showed her hand.

"Can't, lest you want me on the ground writhing in pain," she told Jenna.

Still couldn't use the TARDIS, had to be Matt, the TARDIS, or in this case, Jenna. Ripley and the TARDIS still repelled each other and there's no chance Ripley wants to go under the knife to remove the magnets in her hand. That's never happening.

Jenna looked at the console as she took in the sight and mused aloud that it's a wonder Matt used it at all, it's almost nauseating at the sight of all the buttons, levers, dials, neither of which she knew what they're for.

"Um, can't Jodie do it?" Jenna asked.

Ripley replied that as far as they knew, it's sporadic when Jodie appeared. The age of the TARDIS made apparent that Jodie's conservative about her appearance. Unless she felt the need or it's an emergency, she won't show up.

"Even if she doesn't show up, asking nicely helps," Ripley shrugged as she suggested that Jenna ask the TARDIS to help with the controls.

Clasping her hands together, Jenna asked aloud, "Can you take us to the general store, please?"

The TARDIS sprung to life and the air cooled and shifted, the sound of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed, and stopped in minutes.

Ripley opened the door and found the TARDIS in one of the rooms.

Jenna followed Ripley out of it and Ripley locked the TARDIS before hiding the key..

Poking his head in, Matt spotted the two and audibly exhaled as he's relived the two were alright. He asked if there was any issues and Ripley replied, "Nothing but some goats couldn't cure."

Jenna replied that they got back to the TARDIS relatively safe.

"Good, Graham's told me plenty," Matt told them.

Asking about the newspaper excerpts, Matt learned that the paper mill closed a while ago. Not much money in a small village. It ran for about fifty years by a man called Ottis and he used to print the papers himself when the last person on his payroll left for better prospects in the city.

"I think his mind's going," Graham confided in Matt. "Can't blame him. Mine would too if I'd stayed here any longer."

Ottis started going raving mad about disappearances for some odd reason, which concerned Graham and the other villagers, as nobody they knew disappeared. Nobody except the three visited the village recently and nobody's sure of what Ottis was even talking about. However, he's become reclusive for the most part, and with little money, the constable's not going to go check on him once a while unless it's an emergency.

"Ottis," Ripley echoed.

Matt nodded.

"Might have to talk to him, then," Ripley sighed.

Matt continued and said that the summer patch they walked through's meant to replace the one that the new cemetery took over, but the sheep wouldn't go near it. Not that it'd matter, Walter the Sheep Herder, passed away, and that it's no longer a summer patch for them anymore, just an overgrown patch.

"Why?" Jenna's curious as to why the sheep wouldn't eat the summer patch. Made no sense to her. Her uncle's got a farm in the country and no goat would've passed up a patch, ever.

Matt replied that Graham's not sure and left it at that.

"I'm a bit hungry, Graham said there's a pub with some good food we can go to," Matt offered.

Jenna noted that none of them ate during the carnival and nodded in approval.

With coxing, Matt got Ripley to come with them, only because she didn't eat either, and he made it a point that he didn't want her to miss meals either.

Walking with the two, Matt led them down the stairs out into the general store floor, and headed outside.

Looking up, the sky slowly darkened with a low rumble in the distance. Tonight's a storm.

Making their way to the pub, the three found it alive with chatter and laughter. Entering, they immediately saw eyes on them as the pub grew quiet, looking at them with quizzical looks.

Thinking on his feet, Matt sheepishly said, "First rounds on me!"

The pub burst into jovial cheering and everything from that point on was relatively peaceful.

Sat in the back, the three drank from their cups. Ripley and Jenna drank tea while Matt opted for a pint. They ordered some food and the three sat around talking.

"Well, how're you feeling, 'bout our little secret?" Ripley inquired how Jenna felt about everything thus far.

Jenna admitted that she's overwhelmed about the whole thing, but understood why they didn't want the whole world to know about it. She's concerned that they're biting off more than they could chew, considering that the dangers that they faced.

Matt replied that they're capable of handling it.

Ripley agreed.

Food arrived and the three dined as they heard the low rumble coming closer.

"Tomorrow, I think we'll go look for Ottis," Matt suggested them. It's evident that after the pub, everything and everyone would've left for home, and that'd mean they'd get nowhere if they go investigating right now, amid the storm coming.

"Still don't understand why they'd leave the angel statues," Jenna wondered why the village would leave perfectly good angel statues behind.

Ripley slowly chewed on her food as she pondered this as well.

Matt told Jenna they'll figure it out tomorrow as he dragged the plate of food towards him with a look in his eyes as he picked up a fork.

As the three consumed their food, the low rumble started getting louder, and the storm slowly made it's way into the area.

"Oh," Matt looked down at his baby blue dress shirt as he'd spilled some sauce on it. He pushed himself out of the seat and went to go wash it out, leaving Ripley and Jenna alone.

"Assuming we can get back, what're you going to do?" Ripley drummed up conversation with Jenna about what she planned to do after they've finally returned home after _this_ adventure.

Jenna replied she'd have to do paperwork and move things around, the downsides of being a schoolteacher.

"Ah well, enjoy the little things, right?" Ripley gestured.

Jenna nodded.

She stopped as she mentioned, "Matt's rather fond of you."

Matt's talked about Ripley, Karen, and Arthur until he almost ran out of air in his lungs. Since he's come out and told her the truth, he regaled all sorts of stories about them. He's quite fond of them and happy to met them when he did.

"Well, it's not every day you end up buying a time machine for a pound and accidentally stumble into adventures," Ripley remarked.

Jenna nodded and smiled. There's a look in her eyes as she asked Ripley, "Must be hectic running a shop and keeping him out of trouble, right?"

Pondering, Ripley shrugged as she said, "Not really."

For what it's worth, having Matt around lessened the workload Ripley dealt with on a given day. He'd helped her move things around that she couldn't do by herself. As for trouble, Ripley's not the one to talk, she's mostly trouble, at least what she's been told for most of her life.

"Oh, but he does make room to talk about you," Ripley remembered that Matt told her things about Jenna. From his genuine responses, he's fond of Jenna, too. It pleased Ripley that Matt finally found someone who would've kept him out of trouble.

Jenna tilted her head as she asked, "Like what?"

Going through the long-detailed list of things Matt said about Jenna, it made Jenna smile, but it quickly faded, and she asked a peculiar question, "He talk to you about anything in particular, recently?"

It's vague and Ripley's not sure what Jenna meant and wanted clarification. Ripley heard Jenna say, "Oh, I thought he'd talk to you about something."

It confused Ripley and she asked, "Is this about that date you two had?"

A couple of nights ago, the two had a date and Ripley heard bits and pieces about it. She usually never pries into details unless Matt specifically asked for it from her. Otherwise, she just hears bits and pieces and go from there.

This date, Matt looked unhappy after it, and it caught Ripley's attention immediately, when the usually jovial man, wasn't, and had to ask him why.

Matt told her he made a mess of things and he described how a catastrophic mess happened, where Jenna's coated in soup, partially because of Matt.

"Made a mess of it," Matt sighed.

Ripley tried to tell him it was only an accident and he didn't intend to do it. Matt remarked he's lucky he didn't get whacked by a celery stick for his troubles by the waitress.

"Is she alright?" Ripley asked if the soup burned Jenna.

Matt told it didn't, but he felt terrible all the same.

He apologized profusely, but Jenna didn't hold it against him, and the date ended early.

Ripley recalled how he still felt terrible about it and she had to cheer him up. It took coxing but it's enough to get Matt to get out of his slump.

Jenna remarked that Ripley's good at pulling him out of his slumps and Ripley replied that's it's just a thing she learned. Nothing to it.

"You do know how to make him smile," Jenna pointed out.

Ripley shrugged before asking Jenna if that's what she referred to.

Jenna slowly nodded.

She told Ripley that it only stained her dress, but she needed to throw it out anyway, it's gotten thin in spots, and she only wanted to keep long as she can.

Ripley told her she could've come to the shop and have a new one, easily tailored to her, no trouble for her at all.

Jenna smiled and mused aloud, "He _does_ know how to pick them."

Ripley looked confused at this.

Elaborating, Jenna said, "Bosses."

Ripley's a good boss and Matt's lucky to have her.

"Well, I try," Ripley blinked as she's confused about what Jenna said.

She tries to be a fair boss for Matt.  
There are days where she wants to whack him over the head, but he's a good employee and friend.

"At least I have another shirt in the TARDIS," Matt sighed as he looked down to his damp crumpled shirt as he tried to clean it the best to his advantage.

Jenna responded, "Could be worse."

Matt nodded.

He asked what the women were talking about and Ripley replied it was simple girl talk and nothing more.

There's a loud rumble that shook the pub and rattled the silverware and the patrons murmured.

"Going to be one helluva storm," Ripley mused.


	172. The Cemetary Has Eyes Pt 2

Thunder rumbled throughout Daniela as the storm settled in the area. Lighting tore through the dark skies and lit up the small village. Rain poured from above and slowly flooded areas in the village as the winds picked up.

Ripley couldn't sleep and stayed up.

She sat by the window and watched the rain as it poured. The lighting lit up her dark eyes as she looked outside. Rain rolled down the window, glistening in the lighting.

With it so small and hardly anyone going outside, the torches didn't turn. The only light coming from the lighting as it flashed brightly in the window and the window shook from the thunder.

Rubbing her neck, Ripley sighed as she should keep a tally for how many times one of them gets hurt. Matt hurt his hands more than once. Ripley almost got her head squeezed off, a faded gash on her cheek, a purple bruise that replaced the wound from the beaker exploding in her hand, and now a nick in her neck.

"Living up to my reputation," Ripley murmured as she stared out the window.

She watched the rain as it continued to pour and when lighting flashed, she saw what she thought were people standing across the street, looking up at the window. The flash brief, she saw them, but couldn't make out who they were or what they were wearing.

The next lighting flashed and Ripley didn't see anyone standing across the street. Rubbing her eyes, Ripley wondered if she's just seeing things.

Hearing a knock at her door, Ripley got up from the chair and walked over to it. Opening the door, Ripley found Jenna standing at the doorway.

"Jenna, what's up?" Ripley stood to the side as Jenna entered her room.

Jenna had a look on her face as Ripley closed the door.

Looking through the window, Jenna saw the rain coming down and the lighting and thunder that rattled the window. She turned her head when she heard Ripley coming towards her with confusion on her face.

"Um, I'm not sure when we'll get back to the shop," Jenna explained to Ripley why she came to her. "Or _if_ we'll get back to the shop."

Ripley shrugged as she said that the TARDIS would've brought them back one way or another. It wouldn't keep them away from the shop long, long as nothing else needed their attention.

"Trust me, you get used to it after a while," Ripley tells Jenna.

One of the things they learned since using the TARDIS, it doesn't always take them where they wanted to go, and occasionally refused to let them leave unless whatever the situation called for's finished. It's strange with all things considering, however, they learned to deal with it.

Glimpsing out the window as the rain didn't let up, Ripley heard Jenna ask if she can talk to her.

"Innit what we're doing now?" Ripley shrugged as she turned her head to Jenna.

Frowning, Jenna explained, "It's… about Matt."

Ripley's eyes furrowed as she turned around to face Jenna completely. Jenna held her hands together as she told Ripley, "Um, he said he was going to tell you, but I don't want to burden him with it, fully."

Confused, Ripley pulled her dark auburn red hair away from her face as she stared at Jenna. She remembered Matt asking to talk to her after work, before they're caught up in the carnival incident and this, but she never knew _what_ he wanted to talk about. "What's going on?" Ripley asked.

Jenna sighed as she tells Ripley, "I got a new job."

At the end of the year, Jenna planned to leave her position as a schoolteacher for another, more fulfilling job. One that's far and she didn't want to strain Matt with her absence. He told her about Diana and she didn't want to put him through that. So, instead, painful as it was, they broke up.

Hearing Jenna discuss that the two weren't together anymore, Ripley inquired _when_ they broke up, and heard they've broken up for a while now. Before the wedding, even. It dawned on Ripley as she recalled that Matt didn't participate in the garter toss, but she remembered Jenna participated in the bouquet toss.

"Always a bridesmaid never a bride," Jenna explained why she participated even though she wasn't with Matt anymore by that point.

Jenna wanted to marry, but of course since she's no longer with Matt, she'll have to wait longer. Didn't mean she couldn't participate in the bouquet toss and have some bit of fun to pass the time.

"Why didn't he tell me sooner?" Ripley asked her.

Jenna replied that he wasn't sure how well Ripley would've taken the news. He didn't want Ripley to get the wrong idea.

Sighing, Ripley frowned.

"Look, what happened with Diana, she deserved every bit of thrashing I can muster. You two breaking up because of a job, well, it's not easy, but it's not like you're scheduling visits with some chav," Ripley explained.

Diana cheated on Matt, done, and done. She deserved Ripley's ire, especially after Ripley warned her of the consequences if she'd break Matt's heart.

As for Jenna, it's not always easy to give up a good job offer if the pay's good, even if it meant she'd have to breakup with Matt to do it, as evident that she wasn't sure when she'll come back to the Greater London area. So, rather than worry about phone calls, texts, the like, Jenna rather Matt find someone else closer.

"I didn't want any bad blood between us," Jenna said in earnest.

She knew Ripely cared for Matt and him in pain, Jenna could tell would've made Ripley easily upset.

Hearing Jenna talk about her job, she made it clear she didn't intend to go this route, but it's paying more than her school, and the opportunity only came around once in a lifetime. She would've loved to stay with Matt, but it wouldn't be fair to him since she didn't know when she'd visit him.

When Jenna finished, Ripley frowned as she replied, "Look, I'm rough around the edges, _really_ rough, but I can respect that you're being upfront about it than most people would about this sort of thing. I'm not going to bash you over the head for it, honest. It's just… I guess I get a bit carried away with this sort of thing."

Ripley sighed as she admitted that she tended to become thick headed when she perceives a slight against Matt or the others. It's a layover from her days with Jamie and Mercy, going through things together, made each other extremely protective of one another. She didn't mean to come off as crazed.

Smiling, Jenna replied, "I know. It's good, though, he really appreciates you having his back like that."

There's a reason Matt appreciated Ripley. She's always there to pick him up when he feels down. Ripley mustered that she's just doing what's right and Jenna agreed.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what's this job of yours that's got you going away for so long?" Ripley wanted to know what Jenna's job entailed that required her absence that would've strained hers and Matt's relationship.

Jenna didn't go into the specifics, only saying, "It's kind of a world tour, sort of thing."

She left it at that and Ripley didn't pry further.

"No offense, but if you two broke up, why did he tell you about the TARDIS?" Ripely's curious about why Matt would've told her if they broke up.

Jenna smiled as she stated, "Come on, nobody's really that excited working in a secondhand shop."

Admittedly, the shop's as about exciting as collecting old bottle caps. Indeed, they did get quite a bit of things here and there, but it's usually a mundane work experience. Customers in and out. Repairing clothing. Cleaning furniture and other. Rewiring and repairing electronics. Much as music playing constantly, it's not that great experience compared to venturing in the TARDIS.

"Yeah, you got me there," Ripley acknowledged that it would've seemed out of place for Matt to come to Jenna with a smile and excitement over an old French-style dresser with a broken drawer.

"So, no hard feelings?" Jenna gestured as she wanted to know if Ripley held it against her and Ripley shook her head. She replied, "Nah, I like you too much to bash you over the head."

It's an odd twisted humor on Ripley's part, but she made it clear to Jenna that there's no bad blood between them. She could tell that Jenna wasn't lying to her and it's clear that Jenna's remorseful for it.

"But, why not decline?" Ripley inquired why Jenna didn't dabble in the idea to decline the offer. It'll mean she won't get another chance for a while, but she wouldn't have to end her relationship with Matt.

Jenna asked if Ripley could keep a secret and she let out a small chuckle, which she covered with her hand over her mouth. She shifted in her spot as she said seriously, "Not even a soul."

Nodding, Jenna told Ripley another reason they broke up.

"I love Matt, I do," Jenna held her hands over her chest as she said this. "It's just… something changed."

Jenna admitted that even if she didn't take the job offer, there's still doubt about their relationship. Something about it changed and the two felt it mutually. They didn't want to make it public so they worked on it privately only to conclude the same thing.

She didn't want to say what and Ripley wouldn't pry.

"I'm sorry," Ripley reflexively said.

Many times, she's seen this with Jamie and Mercy, saying it became reflexive to her whenever they had failed relationships.

Jenna shook her head as she replied, "Don't. It was fun while it lasted. I'm glad I got to know him when I did."  
Despite it all, Jenna's happy that she met Matt.

It finally clicked in Ripley's head, what Kraven said as he held her at knifepoint with the scalpel and the conversations with Jenna, that there's more to the breakup than Jenna let on.

Jenna nodded silently as she affirmed Ripley's suspicion.

"But I don't want to talk about it. It's… his business really," Jenna raised a hand as she told Ripley that she didn't want to get into the discussion as she felt it wasn't her judgement.

When they get back to the shop, Matt would've likely discussed it, and when that time comes, Ripley's not sure how to respond or even react. She didn't even want to think about it. In fact, she hoped she misheard Jenna. Really, she's pretending she misheard Jenna.

"I…I'll talk to him, when we get back," Ripley mustered the only thing that she could think of.

Jenna smiled lightly; her brown lips glistened in the flash of lighting. She said to Ripley as she went to the door, "See you in the morning."

Ripley waited until she closed the door and had a befuddled look on her face. She turned her head to the TARDIS that silently watched the whole scene unfold. "What're you looking at?" Ripley asked it.

Sighing, Ripley sat at the end of the makeshift bed as she went over the scene repeatedly, before shaking her head. She told herself that it's nothing and she's overthinking it. Couples breakup for more than one reasons and that it's best if they do it now then later.

"I'm losing my marbles over nothing," Ripley concluded before flopping backwards onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She heard the storm outside as the thunder slowly made it's way across the village, signaling that it's moving away from the village, towards the countryside.

The lighting that erratically appeared slowly faded as it moved away from the village. In the distance, brief flashes seen as the storm slowly made it's way over the countryside.

Ripley's dark eyes moved towards the TARDIS and wondered on her mind what Jodie's thinking about the situation. If she'd even tell her thoughts to Ripley or let her stew in her own.

Moving away from the TARDIS, Ripley's eyes moved towards the window as she saw the rain slowly coming to a peter.

She heard the rain and the faint rumble of the thunder as it echoed in the distance. There's no outline of anything outside the window as the lighting slowly ceased, all she saw was darkness.

Slowly, her eyes started becoming heavy and she slowly drifted off to sleep. As her eyes slowly closed, she swore seeing something moving outside the window. However, before she could rouse from the bed, she felt herself falling asleep.

When morning broke, Ripley opened her eyes and pushed herself up from the bed. Outside it's bright and sunny, stark contrast from yesterday. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and slowly blinked.

Pushing herself off the bed she readied for the day and as she mindlessly did, she stopped when she noticed something on the window. At first, she thought it's just the sunlight reflecting off the remaining water droplets, but the more she looked. She saw handprints and they weren't on the inside.

Looking outside through the window, there's no possible way someone could've come up to the window without falling to their death or the very least possibly injuring themselves severely.

As she looked at the handprints, she heard knocking at the door and went to open it.

"Matt says we're going to get breakfast," Jenna stood in front of her. "And he said he knows what you're going to say and it's not going to work this time. You're coming with us."

Matt made it clear that he wanted Ripley with them for breakfast. He didn't want her to sneak away and getting into trouble without them. Before Ripley could argue, Jenna added that Matt _knew_ she would do that, and that "I know you, Rip."

Jenna got a chuckle out of it and Ripley exhaled as she mustered, "He got a checkmate."

It seemed that Matt got the last laugh. All the times Ripley checkmated, Matt found a way to checkmate _her_ , and surprisingly, it worked. She didn't have a good counter argument to gain back the checkmate.

"And herein I thought I'd hog 'em all," Ripley sighed as she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Jenna inquired about the TARDIS and Ripley told her unless someone's capable of lifting literal _tonnes_ of steel and other various metals, the TARDIS'll keep until they get back.

Walking past the three rooms that Graham used for renting, the two made their way down the staircase and out of the general store. Jenna led Ripley to a small diner with a buffet line and there they spotted a familiar face with a small whole cake in front of him. He'd already eaten a portion of it when the women took a seat across of him with looks on their faces.

"'Ello Rip," Matt smiled with bits of crumb on his lips as he knew he'd won the checkmate.

Ripley raised a brow as he had the cake in front of him and asked, "And… you're celebrating with cake?"

Jenna told Ripley that she went to get her and when she left Matt, he didn't have _any_ cake in front of him.

"The nice lady at the counter offered me a slice and I couldn't help myself," Matt explained that when Jenna went to fetch Ripley, the lady at the counter gave him a slice of the buttercream cake and he ended up getting the whole cake to himself.

"I didn't know cake became a breakfast food," Ripley quipped as Matt picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth with it.

Setting it down, Matt asked if she slept well despite the storm and Ripley replied, "Out like a light."

Staring at his cake, Ripley reminded him that unless he wanted to crash early on, he'd switch to something less sweet, and he nodded.

Matt cheerfully said, "I'll have a bit of bacon, maybe some pancakes, too!"

Turning her head, Ripley asked Jenna, "Is this normal?"

Jenna stared at Matt as he ate the cake happily and shook her head, "I don't know, anymore."

Ripley responded, "Me neither."

The three had breakfast and the cake lady came to reclaim the empty plate as Matt finished the remaining cake, much to her bemusement as he switched to bacon and pancakes with syrup, like he'd promised Ripley.

Ripley wondered if it's the breakfast of footballers and she wasn't aware. She'd never followed the sport, but she'd heard of the term "breakfast of champions" but not this. Quipping, Ripley said it's a breakfast fit for only the Doctor.

"I talked to Graham. Ottis lives somewhere on the outskirts of the village," Matt said in between bites of food as the women stared at him as he chewed on the bacon.

He gulped his coffee and wiped down his mouth with his napkin before proceeding to work on his pancakes.

"Don't suppose the TARDIS has any antacids onboard, does it?" Jenna asked Ripley as the women worked on their plate of food.

Ripley replied, "I always keep the TARDIS stocked with what we need."

Making sure that if anything happened while they used the TARDIS, Ripley kept the necessities for any occasion. Food, extra clothes, med kits, the whole nine yards, it's better safe than sorry, and it's helped before.

If they didn't have extra clothes, they'd have to do this adventure with clothing soaked with preservatives and remnants of glass. Seeing the village small as it is, it'd be hard press to find a laundry mat they could've gone. Even then, went back to the problem, no extra clothes to switch into in the meantime.

"That's good," Jenna watched as Matt poured syrup on his pancakes and dug into them with his fork. "I think he'll need a bottle."

Ripley quipped with, "A couple of bottles. All that grease isn't going to be pleasant on his stomach."

The three ate their breakfast. After paying for it with their CSSs, they headed out of the diner, and with the vague directions Graham gave to Matt, they went to look for Ottis.

The ground soaked with rain as they walked through the village, going by the directions, before finding their way to a path that's overgrown completely by the wild grass.

Ottis lived in a house somewhere on the path.

However, since he became reclusive and the village didn't have much money as it did, maintaining the path to his home became low priority on the long list that started after the money pool bottomed out.

"I hope you realize that you're going to regret eating all that," Ripley poked Matt as she walked with him and Jenna.

Jenna agreed with Ripley.

Matt defended his breakfast choice, "I can work it off."

All the running they occasionally did, he's capable of working off his breakfast of a whole, but small, buttercream cake, four medium sized pancakes with homemade butter and syrup, and three large strips of bacon.

"We're not worried about your weight, more than, you feeling groggy after," Ripley brought up that the women worried about the consequences of the food choice having on his stomach and elsewhere.

Matt assured them that he'll be fine and walked with them through the path to Ottis' home. It's tricky since it's never been maintained for years and there are steep drops in spots from the rain washing away the ground.

As they walked, Ripley started having that phantom feeling again, and her dark eyes moved around. The trees thick and woven with vines, there's no chance she could see through them. Yet, she felt the phantom eyes moving between her, Jenna, and Matt.


	173. The Cemetary Has Eyes Pt 3

The overgrown vegetation made it difficult for the three to traverse easily and it gotten to the point that there's pits hidden by the tall grass that've almost broken their ankles as they crossed the uneven terrain.

Forced to stop, the three stood near the only solid even ground, near a spruce, and they discussed their predicament.

"We should've gotten goats!" Matt exhaled as he tugged on his bow tie. He'd almost broken his ankle dozens of times from the uneven path and nearly tripped on top of a sharp rock for his troubles.

Jenna agreed as she held a firm hand on the spruce bark, trying to catch her breath as she almost tripped and fell from the uneven terrain. The overgrown grass made it difficult to see the holes in the ground and the drop off points in the path to Ottis' home.

Graham wasn't lying when he said the path wasn't maintained. So much of it washed away and exposed old potholes that've filled with long grass, hiding it.

The roots that've snaked over the path, nearly tripped the three more than once. Hidden by the grass, they'd almost overlook them until it's too late.

Ripley stood nearby as she tried to catch her breath as well. She'd already been under the knife enough times as it is, the last thing she wanted was another surgery because she twisted her leg in an accident trying to find Ottis' home.

"Maybe we should go back," Jenna suggested that they go and take the TARDIS to Ottis' home. As evident that they're not getting there on foot, rather than risk hurting themselves, they take the TARDIS.

Matt frowned as he thought about their choices. If they go back, they'd have to go over the tall grass and hidden holes all over again to get the TARDIS. With the TARDIS, they could've easily gone to Ottis and back without having to worry about getting hurt.

"We're already deep in the path," Matt concludes as he looked towards Jenna. "It'd be more work getting back than if we just stay the course. We'll just have to find another path to Ottis."

It'd be more dangerous if they went back to get the TARDIS. Matt deduced that Ottis would've kept one path to his home maintained that's not the main one.

They'd have to find it and hopefully there's another path Ottis uses to get into the village.

"Where'd it even be?" Jenna asked Matt as he glimpsed around.

Matt furrowed his brow as he suggested, "It's somewhere. We'll just have to look."

Jenna nodded as Matt's eyes moved towards Ripley.

She's further away from them and appeared to look for something.

Matt slowly walked towards her as he followed her eyes.

Behind her, Matt asked, "Rip, what're you looking at?"

Ripley turned her head to him as he stood behind her with a look on his face. Ripley replied as she attempted to glimpse through the thick thickets, "I thought I saw something."

Matt scanned the thick thickets, but didn't see anything. Ripley wasn't pleased, as she swore seeing something move behind the thickets.

"Could've been just an animal," Matt suggested to Ripley.

Ripley frowned as she responded, "Could've."

Leading her away, he walked with her back to Jenna as he told Ripley the plan.

"By the time we find it, we'd already be there," Ripley brought up as Matt stood in between her and Jenna.

Jenna mentioned, "Then again, I don't want to keep walking on this path."

Matt held his hands together as he worked to find a way to Ottis with the least chance of them hurt in the process.

"If it's maintained, there has to be an opening somewhere," Matt clapped his index fingers together as he pondered.

The three continued their venture on the path, checking the sides of the path for an indication of another.

The thickets thick it's nearly impossible to pull away the branches to look through the overgrown woods. Much of the thickets being prickle bushes, it's impossible to safely touch them.

Continuing their search, they realized that they came to the end of Ottis' path. There's large misshapen boulders that blocked the last hurdle and overgrown with moss, too jagged for any of them to safely climb over.

Matt stared at the boulders, confused on how they ended up on the path, as there's four large boulders that're too heavy to simply appear out of nowhere. With the village the way it is, there's no chance a vehicle came through to simply drop them in a perfectly straight vertical line.

"Bit redundant," Jenna spoke up about the boulders.

"Not unless there's a reason," Ripley furrowed her brows.

If not nature or some bizarre incident, there's a reason for these boulders to cut off the path. Ottis clearly didn't want people to come to his home and that's a feat considering that the village's small enough that Graham or someone should've easily talked about the reclusive Ottis having boulders placed on his path.

Even if he did it himself, someone's bound to talk about it.

The boulders' been here long enough to grow moss and become fixated into the ground, months, maybe years.

It drew questions if Ottis' even still alive, if the constable wasn't checking in on him, and the village can't afford the expenses to check.

Inevitably, nobody thought to check on Ottis in a long time.

Either apathetic or too concerned with their own futures in the village to check.

Perhaps he's just a coot with a gun and a temper, like the one that yanked them from the old cemetery.

"Kinda creepy," Jenna mused as she looked around the wooden path, filled with overgrown grass, pits, trees thick enough they couldn't see the skies above them, and not even into the deeper parts.

Matt comforted her and said they're not going to spend much longer. If worse comes to shove, they'll retreat and when they manage to make their way back to the village, he'll get the TARDIS to take them to Ottis directly.

Looking around, Ripley found a stray iron rod covered in the grass. It took both hands to pull it out from it's spot, but Ripley yanked it out of the grass and held it outward. It's rusted from exposure, but it's heavy and strong enough that Ripley used it to poke through the thickets.

It's not the best tool to use, but it's better than nothing.

"Where do you think it came from?" Jenna wondered where the iron rod came from.

Looking down at it, Ripley isn't sure.

It looked like something used in railroads, the lever used at the switches. However, it looked oblong and had a hole near one of the ends. Didn't look like a lever Ripley seen before, but it didn't look like a fence post, so it wasn't that, either.

"I don't know, must've dropped it when they were doing something on the path," Ripley suggested the origins of the rod.

Since it's proximity to the boulders, then it's likely that someone came through here recently with the rod, and dropped it.

Using the rod, Ripley poked through the thickets with the rod and made holes, allowing them to see through to the inner darkened inner woods.

As she poked the rod through the next set of thickets, she found the rod stuck. No matter how much she tugged, it wouldn't come out of the thickets. Matt and Jenna tried to help, but, they found the rod wouldn't budge.

Ripley yanked on the rod with all her strength only to disappear into the thicket.

Immediately, Matt jumped after her with Jenna behind.

On the ground, Ripley pushed herself up from the ground, gripping the rod, as she looked around, confused.

"Ripley, are you okay?" Matt touched her shoulder lightly.

Ripley nodded as she exhaled, "What the hell was that?"

Jenna pointed at her bottom lip as blood slowly oozed out of it.

Amid Ripley's fall, she cut her lip on the edge of a stone lying in the ground.

Caught off, Ripley wiped away the initial blood as more oozed out. She told them that she's fine and that it's hardly anything to worry about.

Looking around, Ripley didn't see anything that would've explained how the rod gotten stuck. She's dumbfounded and glimpsed to her feet to see footprints opposite of her, deep, and whoever made them disappeared on the spot.

"Oh, here," Matt offered a handkerchief he kept in his pocket for Ripley as blood started coming down the bottom lip to the chin.

Taking it into her hand, Ripley thanked Matt as she held the handkerchief against her lip, the blood absorbed by the fabric as she glimpses to a mud path in the distance, hidden by the darkness of the thick woods.

"Think it's the path?" Ripley briefly took the handkerchief off her lip to ask Matt and Jenna their opinions of the mud path.

Looking down at the mud path, it looked neat for a mud path, Matt pursed his lips as he deduced that it might've been. It's too perfect for a natural mud path, it's even width and length, and his time in the TARDIS and school taught him that nothing perfect's ever made by nature.

"It's a start," Matt gestured for them to follow him as he took lead.

Ripley put the handkerchief on her lip as she followed him and Jenna towards the mud path.

Following it, Matt's deduction is correct, it's too perfect for a natural path, as it's even, not something used by animals, and that's another thing they've noticed since going on the path. There's no animals, not even a bird.

"This is a little spooky," Jenna brought up the lack of animals. At least something skittering on the top of trees would have comforted her, but it appeared there's not even that.

Ripley comforted her and told her to stay close to her and Matt. They are no strangers to "spooky" or "creepy" as evident by their adventures so far.

Jenna's chocolate eyes moved around the entangled thicket that blotted out the sun, giving the mud path an eerie darkness.

"Here," Matt got the idea of using his Sonic Screwdriver as a source of light for them as he noticed it getting darker the further, they are on the path.

Illuminated by a green light, Matt led the women on the path as it seemingly went on forever.

Walking, Jenna's chocolate eyes moved around the mud path as Matt lit it up in the green light from the Sonic Screwdriver.

The air's colder here than it is out in the open, it is a night and day difference for her, and if it were any colder, she would see her own breath!

Abruptly, she stopped and struggled.

"Ack!" Jenna struggled as she felt her hair caught on something, preventing her from moving from her spot without causing pain.

Matt and Ripley immediately turned around and went to aide her as she struggled to untangle her hair from whatever it encountered.

Just as Matt went over to help, Ripley caught sight of something peculiar, the faint silhouette of an arm behind Jenna.

"Hold on," Matt told Jenna as he reached his free hand to grab the branches that tangled with Jenna's hair.

Before he could, Ripley stopped him and moved the hand he is using for the Sonic Screwdriver towards the back of Jenna's head.

The pulse squealed and Jenna's hair immediately released, causing her to fumble forward, into Matt's arms.

"Why'd you do that for?" Matt asked Ripley.

Ripley replied, "We're not alone."

She looked where she saw the arm, but didn't, whatever grabbed Jenna's hair, fled the moment Ripley turned the Sonic Screwdriver on it.

Jenna smoothed the back of her head as she became frightened by what Ripley told them. She sheepishly asked if Ripley's sure and shirked in her spot when Ripley nodded.

It's confirmed when they heard the sound in the distance, behind them, that sounded like a light thud moving towards them.

Slowly, the thudding, two feet, coming towards them started picking up speed and sent the three running in the opposite direction.

Wisely, they didn't look behind as they ran and as they ran they noticed the path continuing further and further until the thicket started to thin and they saw sunlight poking out of the treetop.

They spotted a cabin in the distance and took a chance running down the dirt path as they fled from whatever is coming towards them.

Out of the woods and into the overgrown field that once homed a farm, the three stopped to breath as they chanced looking behind toward the woods.

In the distance, faintly, they spotted an outline.

Indistinct features, nothing for them to spot, but the outline didn't move, just stood there.

"What now?" Jenna panicked.

Ripley told her, "We run to the cabin!"

They turned and ran towards the cabin, nearly slamming into the door, trying desperately to stir anyone inside.

Nearly running down an old man as he opened the door, Matt told him to close the door, and he did, a look on his face.

"I don't think I ran like that since track!" Jenna held her chest as she exhaled deeply.

The old man exclaimed, "You three, again?"

It's the same old man from before and he's not happy the three are in his home.

"Uh, well, sorry for storming in like that," Matt apologized for essentially storming into Ottis' home.

Talking Ottis down before he retrieved his hunting rifle, Matt learned that Ottis lived in the village for fifty years. His family moved here when work lulled in the city and he'd stayed since.

"Ottis, what's this about the disappearances you were writing about in the newspaper?" Matt inquired about Ottis' newspaper that he worked to produce until he quit.

Ottis, gaunt, thin, wore a large wool sweater that made him look heavyset, moved around the kitchen as he prepared himself some tea. As he put a kettle on the stovetop, Ottis explained that he ran the newspaper because it's the only job he could've done that didn't require too much labor. He showed Matt the reason he couldn't do extensive labor by showing his leg and how from the knee down, it thinned to the point it's like a chicken leg.

While Ottis overcame his disability, it still affected him and towards the end of the newspaper, he couldn't do things that he'd normally do. His bad leg got arthritis first and it gotten bad enough that he didn't have a choice.

"Just before I put up the inkwell, I had two people come up to me asking me wild questions. A man and a woman. They asked about the old cemetery and all that. Didn't understand a word they said, half the time. They went up to the cemetery and never came down," Ottis explained the disappearance of two people. A man, described as tall, about taller than Matt, slender, and "bit crazy."

The woman who accompanied him, "She was beautiful. An absolute stunner. Prettiest eyes you'd ever seen!"

The two asked Ottis odd questions regarding the old cemetery and that he didn't understand their obsession with it. He explained that one of the questions the man asked him was about "energy" or something to that effect. The woman he was with wondered if that's where the source of a "disturbance" came from.

Ottis didn't follow along, it gotten too complicated for him.

They left for the cemetery and never returned.

"What about the statues, Ottis?" Ripley wanted answers about the statues.

Ottis flinched as he replied, "They just appeared, after they disappeared."  
The moment the man and the woman disappeared, six angel statues appeared. Their origins unknown, but for some reason, Ottis felt that they're not of this world. In fact, he felt like they were watching him when he found them in place of the man and woman who gone up to the cemetery.

"Um, are-are these angel statues, dangerous?" Jenna asked Ottis as he fetched the kettle off the stovetop as it whistled. Pouring his cup of tea, Ottis said to her, "I've seen them, y'know moving around in the cemetery. Pacing, almost, like they're looking for something. Their faces changed, if you can believe me, emoting, but it felt like I'd die if I gone towards one of them. Like they'd come alive at that moment."

Ottis didn't know if they really were dangerous, other than he knew they didn't show up until the man and woman disappeared, and since stayed usually in the cemetery.

"Do they leave the cemetery?" Jenna continued as Ottis seeped the teabag in his cup.

He says that he's positive that they don't, but he doesn't stay around the cemetery long to see it for himself, he didn't want to take a chance of them spotting him.

"So that's why you yanked us out of there," Matt crossed his arms.

Ottis nodded.

He didn't know what the angel statues would've done if Matt and the women stayed any longer in the cemetery. Though, he guessed that it would've ended grimly.

"That must've been what grabbed my hair," Jenna jumped as she realized the startling conclusion.

One of those statues left the cemetery and started stalking the three the moment they stepped onto the path to Ottis.

"Ottis, I need to know this, what do they want?" Matt asked Ottis what the goal for the angel statues were and Ottis replied that he didn't know himself. He just knew they didn't leave the cemetery.

"Well one did," Jenna spoke up as she told Ottis that one tried to grab her.

Ottis' taken aback at Jenna as she explained that one tried to grab her hair and as Matt remembered, it also grabbed the rod that Ripley used to poke a hole through the thicket.

"They never leave the cemetery," Ottis asserted that the angel statues never left the cemetery. Almost like they didn't want to for any reason, like they're afraid.

Matt crossed his arms as he pondered. He noticed Ripley staring out of the window, looking up at the woods they escaped from, expecting someone there.

Going over, Matt called to her and she turned her head lightly.

"What is it?" Matt asked Ripley.

It's evident she knows something and indeed, she did.

"Back home. There was an episode, about some angel statues, the kind you'd see in cemeteries. Only, they weren't statues. Just things that _looked_ like statues," Ripley relied on knowledge from her universe as she told Matt what she think's going on. "In that episode, they'd send you back in time if they touched you. To a point where you'd live a long life. Only not for your benefit. Life force vampires, basically. They didn't like it when someone looked at them and froze in place. Until someone needed to blink."

Ripley remembered an episode that she caught on the Telly a long time ago where it eerily looked familiar to their situation.

The only difference she's noticing, she didn't think the angel statues here sent them back in time to feed on their energy. Rather, she thinks they're going to kill them.

Call it a hunch.

"What do we do?" Matt asked for her opinion.

Ripley couldn't chew on the bottom of her lip because of the cut so she chewed on the inside of her bottom lip instead, as she pondered.

"I'm not sure what good this'll do, but I remember in the episode, you have to keep an eye on them or else they'll move. Doesn't seem like that it's a problem here. One of the ways to get them stuck involved getting them to look at each other, but I don't think that'll work," Ripley gone through the episode in her head as she thought about the angel statues from that.

There might've been some artistic licenses involved in that episode.

Perhaps someone from her universe had a nightmare of a counterpart that encountered one of these angels and since met a grisly end.

Since the show wasn't for a mature audience, the nightmare's toned down, and changed it to better fit the show.

Not that it helped, still caused a bit of ruckus when it first aired.

"If that's not it, then the only thing I can think of is they need energy to live. If they're at the cemetery then there's something there that they need or want. Maybe that's why those people went there, because they detected it," Ripley suggested that the reason for the location of the angel statues.

They seemingly appeared there after the man and woman disappeared, so there's something in that cemetery, and no doubt the appearance of the three would've set the angel statues off.

"What's going on?" Jenna came over with a look on her face as she asked what they're talking about.

Ripley bluntly told her, "I think I know what's going on, but the problem is that we're in a bide."


	174. The Cemetary Has Eyes Pt 4

"What could possibly be in the cemetery for them?" Jenna wondered.

That question led the trio to ask Ottis about the reasons why the village abandoned the old cemetery and move the bodies. Ottis' reluctant, but Jenna coaxed him into telling them what happened when the village decided to move the bodies.

"It just happened one day. Some storms came through here, bad ones, that tore through most of the village before it moved towards the hills. End of times sort. When everything settled, I went up to the hill to see if there any damages," Ottis described the day when the village experienced a strong storm that caused damages to the buildings. Some collapsed due to the winds, but they rotted from time, and nobody hurt.

Around that time, the man and the woman came to the village and started asking questions to Ottis about the cemetery. It made no sense to him why they'd be interested in an old cemetery, but when they disappeared, that's when Ottis started noticing peculiar things happening in the cemetery.

"We didn't have money for anything fancy for our cemetery, so imagine my surprise when I saw one lonely statue in the centre of the cemetery. Didn't know where it came from, nobody here could've moved a statue without us knowing. Something odd though, I got the feeling it didn't want me in the cemetery."

It started off as one angel statue, but Ottis didn't know where it came from. Could've been a sign from God, all he knew, hadn't he gotten the feeling something's amiss, and his gut feeling proved true when the second one showed up without any reason.

"When the second one showed up, I thought it was a trick. Only, this one's different than the first one, and I didn't see any tracks to the cemetery," Ottis regaled the story about the angel statues. At first there's one, then two, and slowly, it amassed to six angel statues, and by then, Ottis realized that there's something going on. He noticed graves disturbed, dirt removed, but the caskets remained undisturbed for the most part. It tipped him off further when he noticed one of the angels' having muddy hands.

"So, they just showed up, like that, after the man and woman disappeared?" Matt asked Ottis.

Ottis nodded. Like he said, the man and woman appeared after the storm hit and when they disappeared, the angel statues appeared in their place.

"How'd the village take to it?" Ripley wanted answers about the villagers' reaction to the sudden appearance to the statues.

Ottis told her the moment he gotten a bad feeling from the angel statues; he convinced the villagers that Old West Berry Hill's a health hazard due to the mudslides.

A lot of the villagers' too old to make the trip to visit loved ones, so he convinced the villagers to move their dead somewhere else. A flatland that never flood or eroded, would've been perfect since there's no steep hills to climb.

"What about the angels, how did they take the others in the cemetery?" Jenna inquired.

Ottis felt too many people in the cemetery with the angels would've resulted in unnecessary panic, and instead convinced the villagers to plot the new cemetery as he spent time relocating the bodies himself.

It took time, but he did it, and he almost had someone go up to the hill because she didn't believe him when he said it's a hazard.

Desperately, Ottis tried to keep the old woman from making a trip to the old cemetery, even despite Ottis moving her family to the new cemetery, headstones, and all, but "Stubborn coot didn't want to listen to me!"

Stubbornly, she chose to ignore him, wanting to ensure he didn't forget anything.

It felt like hours when she went up to the old cemetery, but she came down, pale as a ghost, and didn't what happen in the cemetery. She ended up passing away a day later, grey, frail, like she died of fright.

"She didn't say anything?" Jenna blinked as Ottis sipped on his tea.

Resting the tea cup on the table, Ottis replied that he knew that she seen the angel statues, and knew too late that he wasn't lying.

The village played it off as simply old age caught up to her and left it at that.

"They dug up the plots," Ripley scratched her chin as she pondered the reasoning for the angels' appearance. "Ottis, what can you tell me about the cemetery?"

Ottis replied that's just an ordinary cemetery and he's certain there's nothing there that the angels would've wanted.

"Okay, Ottis, I need your help. We can't go back through the path, on the account if we do, we're not coming out of there, alive. Is there a way back to the village from here?" Ripley asked for guidance on finding their way back to the village without taking the path again.

Call it a hunch, but Ripley knew that the angel that tried to grab Jenna would've stayed around, lingering, and with the uneven terrain to get to the path in the first place, it's a safe bet that they take a different path in case they need to run again.

"Oh, uh, of course," Ottis led them through his home to the back where he showed them another path, cleared, and maintained.

Leaving them to clean up, Ripley turned her head to Matt as she said, "They're going to want the TARDIS. What better source of energy than a trans dimensional time machine?"

If she's right, then the angels' zeroed in on the TARDIS the moment it materialized in the atrium. Which meant they'll try to get their hands on it anyway they can.

"What if you're wrong?" Jenna spoke up.

Ripley chewed on her inner lip as she replied, "One of them was at my window, it scouted for the TARDIS. One of them watched us going in, remember?"

When Ripley got that feeling, she deduced one of the angels watched them going towards the TARDIS. The same one followed them to the general store.

"What do we do?" Jenna inquired what they needed to do.

Matt pondered this and responded, "If they need energy, then maybe we can cut them off. There's something in that cemetery that draws them, then that's gotta be a source."

The source of energy the angels needed originated in the cemetery, appearing after the storm, but if that's the case, then they wouldn't need the TARDIS.

"Unless it's finite," Ripley scratched her chin.

Energy from the cemetery would've started waning since the six angels relied on it, if the storm that came through not too long ago didn't replenish it then it's still waning, and in desperation turned to the TARDIS as another source.

What better source of infinite energy than the blue beauty?

"They know where it is, they're going to come for it," Ripley warned.

When the time comes, the angels depart from the cemetery and hunt the TARDIS. Under the cover of darkness, another storm, something to that effect, they'll use for their own gain.

"Jodie would've fought them off, right?" Jenna remained hopeful that the TARDIS' tricks could've easily disposed the angels if they ever tried to take her, but Ripley wasn't sure and didn't want to be wrong.

"We'll get back to the village and talk about it more," Matt spoke up.

Ottis poked his head through the doorway as he told the trio that the man who went missing asked him about a missing key.

"K-key?" Jenna blinked as Ottis confirmed that the man looked for a missing key.

He said that the key's very important and Ottis thought it's the standard gold key, but the man inferred it's not the key that one expected.

"What'd it look like?" Matt asked about the key.

Ottis recalled the description that the man gave him.

"Oh, the long kind, looks like something for a pump," he gestured at Matt.

Remembering the rod, she picked up during the walk through the path, Ripley retrieved it and showed Ottis. Ottis confirmed that it's the key the man looked for. Ottis didn't know what it opened, but the man's incessant that it's the key he's searching for.

Looking at the key, the trio didn't know what to think of it, but Ripley opted to keep it with her, and thanked Ottis for his time before leaving his cabin with Matt and Jenna.

The maintained path guided them back to the village and watchful, none of them saw the angels, but given there's not enough trees and darkened areas to hide behind, it allowed the trio to breathe finally.

Upon returning to the village, the trio found their way back to the general store and headed up to the rooms where they discussed the plan to deal with the angels.

"Okay, so, the key goes to something. What?" Ripley looked at the rod as she tried to come up with an idea on where the key went.

None of them saw anything out of the ordinary aside the angels in the cemetery. Ottis said they dug the plots, but as he said, nothing's disturbed.

"Might be buried in the ground," Jenna suggested that whatever the angels' looked for's somewhere in the ground. They disturbed the plots, probably trying to find it, and apparent that the caskets and the bodies weren't what they're looking for.

"Can't even check," Matt frowned as he brought up a problem.

None of them can check for certain because of the angels.

If one of them gone up to the cemetery, then for certain the angels would've grabbed them or worse.

Even if they could, there's still a chance that they won't find what they're looking for and end up in a peculiar situation.

"All we know is that none of this happened until it stormed, right?" Jenna looked between them. "What changed?"

If before, it stormed as normal, but this storm caused something to change.

Either it's coincidental or the cause of the disturbance.

Pondering, the trio concluded that it's possible that the lighting storm set off a chain of reactions that resulted in the disappearances of the man and woman as well as the angels' appearances.

"Why didn't we disappear?" Matt wondered aloud.

If the man and woman disappeared the moment they went to the cemetery, then Matt wondered why the same didn't happen to him and the women.

"Could be wavering," Ripley deduced that the energy that the angels fed on's waning and whatever caused the man and women to disappeared and brought the angels' slowly fading.

Hence why none of them went missing when they visited.

"So, what do we do?" Jenna asked them.

Starving the angels of the energy seemed like a no-brainer, but that didn't solve the fact they're here and attracted to the cemetery.

The only reasonable conclusion, send them back to wherever they came from.

Assuming the man and woman's still alive, somehow bring them back to this world, and seal off the disturbance, for good.

"The TARDIS' our good chance in finding the source," Matt concluded that they needed the TARDIS for this plan.

If there's anything that can track and find disturbances, it's the blue beauty.

"Maybe it'll know what to do to close it," Ripley walked with him and Jenna towards the TARDIS and opens it for them. Entering, Matt worked with the women to find the source of the disturbances.

The TARDIS zeroed it in without skipping a beat.

Ripley's right, the energy is waning.

The source for the energy came from an unusual source, a rift.

"A rift?" Jenna blinked.

Matt nodded.

"I don't get it, we didn't see it," Jenna pointed out.

Matt explained, "Oh, it's there, we just can't see it."

The human eye can only see so much.

The trio and Ottis couldn't see it, but the angels, they see it, and they're well-aware the rift's waning.

"Where did it even come from?" Ripley wondered where the rift came from.

Matt haphazardly explained the phenomena to Jenna, "Sometimes, things get chaotic and universes rub against each other, sometimes causing a tear. Only, it's minuscule enough that it wouldn't cause any permanent harm."

It's not uncommon for a rift to appear somewhere in the world, it's just a thing that occasionally happens. Sometimes it's small, sometimes it's big, but usually harmless.

To describe a rift, imagine the infamous poltergeist phenomena. Sometimes a rift forms in homes and in turn causes a chain reaction.

When two universes with the same overlay, rub against each other, it causes a sort of feedback, like an amp and a microphone turned on in front of each other, that sometimes results in messy kitchens.

It's not uncommon for animals to see the rifts, their eyes different than humans, and it's possible for humans to mistake rifts as phantom presences. Although, technically, rifts occasionally have remnants of someone presently in another universe that bleed through, giving the idea.

Sometimes rifts disappear within minutes, hours, sometimes months, and rarely reappears.

Most times they appear in remote areas where people can't easily access and causes disturbances. The only thing affected, some trees and the wildlife.

For something life threatening, it's possible to occur, but it's rare and certain conditions needed to happen for a rift to become more than a rift. It's never come to that since Matt and the others started adventuring in the TARDIS.

If that ever happens, it's a first for them, and possibly one of the most dangerous things they'd ever experience.

As for the rift in the cemetery, it's possible the lighting gave enough energy for a rift to form. Now, the storm's passed and the one that came after the three arrived, didn't feed the rift.

The angels came from the rift, somehow, and Matt and Ripley, especially, didn't like it.

Regardless, they're not dangerous.

The rifts that happen, mere micro cuts, like a pinhole in a sweater. It's there, nobody notices for the most part, but it won't grow in size.

Rifts certainly scare people, but normally rifts shouldn't envelop people or things whole and or send something or someone through, this is something most peculiar.

"That must be why they came here," Matt deduced why the man and woman came to the village.

Somehow, they detected the rift.

What purpose that served, none of them knew.

"What about the key?" Jenna asked where it fit in this.

Ripley looked on the monitors and replied, "I don't know. Don't see anything in the cemetery with a keyhole."

The man didn't tell Ottis enough about the key, or he did and Ottis didn't understand, but the rod that Ripley picked up on the path to Ottis, seemed important that the man looked for it.

"Well, whatever it's for, we'll see soon enough," Matt clicked his tongue against his teeth as he looked at the monitor above him. "If we can get them into the centre of the cemetery, we'll be able to get them a good wallop."

It's not an easy plan, but it's a plan nevertheless.

"How're we going to keep them in place?" Jenna brought up a point.

Hearing knocking on the door, the three opened it to see a confused Graham.


	175. The Cemetary Has Eyes Pt 5 (Final)

"What's going on?" Graham asked the trio as they stepped out of the TARDIS, quizzical looks on their faces. Graham pointed at the TARDIS behind them and accused them.

"Whatever you fancy is all fine and dandy, but I have rules for a reason!" Graham wagged his finger at them.

Graham misconstrued the whole thing and completely annoyed that there's a police box in the room.

Matt quickly explained to him that's a misunderstanding and whatever he's thinking, isn't true, and he's forced to show Graham he's telling the truth, by showing him the interior of the TARDIS.

Graham's eyes widened when he saw the interior and even stepped outside to look around the TARDIS before stepping back inside. He's floored by it and asked, "What is this thing?"

Matt pushed his tongue against his cheek as he pondered how to tell Graham. He finally replied, "A time machine."

Graham couldn't believe his eyes when Matt told him this, but he affirmed that it's in fact, a time machine. He asked numerous questions about it, but Matt could hardly answer them all. He's not that versed in it as much as he'd like.

"You came at the right time, actually," Ripley got an idea.

Graham looked at her as she told him that they needed his help. When he asked, she innocently said, "Possibly risk your life to send back potentially dangerous creatures whence they came."

Eying her, Graham's flabbergasted at the request until Matt asked if he'd ever gone up to the old cemetery since the relocation.

"No, not that I have," Graham replied.

He wasn't from around here, didn't have any family here, so he didn't have a reason to go up to the old cemetery. It's then Matt asked if he noticed something odd going on, specifically, out of place angel statues.

"Angel statues?" Graham looked between the trio confusingly.

He responded that the village didn't have the coin for those, even at it's peak, and Matt asked if he'd at least feel something off after the big storm that tore through the area.

"The only thing I've noticed since after the storm, Ottis going mad about the village relocating the old cemetery and going on about disappearances," Graham told Matt.

Ripley inquired about an old woman that might've died recently and Graham mentioned that Nana Harley passed away in her sleep from heart failure. He didn't see the connection, saying that Nana's health hasn't been good in a long time. When he's told she went up to the cemetery, Graham said he never talked to her that week. She didn't like him much and he rather not start confrontations if he can help it.

He knew she died because the village talked and that's about it.

Jenna asked Graham if he rented to a man and woman not too long ago and Graham explained that they're the only ones who rented from him in a while. Nobody fitting the descriptions provided ever came to him looking for rooms to rent.

"Look, you might not believe us, but trust me when I tell you. They're coming for this machine and they're going to do everything in their power to get it. Killing anyone they come across, if they have to," Ripley warned Graham about the dangers of the angels.

Even if he didn't believe or _want_ to believe them, he should know about them, and she advised him, "If you want to stay alive, working with us is your best bet. This is your store, they're going to associate you with us, anyway. So, you might as well come along for the ride."

Ripley tells Graham that because the angels knew where the machine was, they'll likely to think Graham knows too, and they're going to come after him if they think he can lead them to it. If not outright kill him if they catch him.

"W-what do I have to do?" Graham asked.

Ripley replied, "Don't blink."

She meant it.

While she's not sure how fast the angels were, it's no secret they have mileage on them, and they'll kill Graham the moment he slips up and blinks while they're around him. It's guaranteed.

"We need to get them into the centre of the cemetery, can you do that, Graham?" Matt asked Graham's help in luring the angels.

Graham's reasonably upset with the request, but Ripley gave a heartfelt response.

"Graham, we can't let the angels get this machine, and we don't know what they'll do if they stay here. Believe me, we'd want to do it differently, but we can't. This is our chance. I promise you, as long as you do as we tell you, you'll be fine," Ripley assured Graham that they'll do whatever it took to keep him safe until they can get the angels in the centre.

Graham asked what's the plan and Matt told him.

Matt said, "They're feeding off the energy from a rift that formed in the cemetery. If we can overcharge it and cause it to open, it's as simple as vacuuming them through it, and sealing it."

One of the benefits of being the Doctor and going on countless adventures, plans naturally formed in Matt's mind as he thought about a way to deal with the angels.

Use the TARDIS to lent it's energy to the rift, enough to charge it enough that it'll open, and calculating properly, send the angels through it and bring the man and woman back through, before having the TARDIS reabsorb its energy and whatever remaining energy left in the rift.

Effectively sealing the rift from ever reappearing again.

"What if it doesn't work?" Graham brought up.

Matt chewed on the bottom of his lip before saying, "Then back to the drawing board."

Jenna spoke up and reminded them of another problem.

"Ottis had the most contact with them," Jenna pointed out.

He's the first one to notice the angels and the first to realize their hidden nature, there's no possible reason to think the angels wouldn't go after him.

It's surprising that they've left him alone for the most part, considering he'd be in the cemetery constantly to remove the caskets and headstones, alone.

"Yeah, you're right," Matt furrowed his brows.

It's a miracle that Ottis' even alive, considering his proximity to the angels. They didn't go after him like one did with them.

Ripley turned her head to Graham and asked questions about Ottis.

"I mean, I don't know him that well," Graham admitted as he finished answering Ripley's myriads of questions.

"Um, why were there boulders on the path?" Jenna inquired about the boulders she and the others discovered on their walk to Ottis' home.

Graham's surprised and said the path should've been cleared. Ottis always tended it.

"Well, we had to go through the back to get here," Jenna told him.

Graham's even more surprised.

He replied, "No, you're mistaken, there's only _one_ path to Ottis' cabin and it's that one path. All of it's woods in the back."

Hearing this, Jenna shared a look with Matt and Ripley.

Matt turned his head lightly to Ripley and asked her, "Is this something they do?"

Going by her knowledge, Ripley shook her head.

She replied, "No, this is something else."

Graham stared at them confusingly before he's told that the path, they took to Ottis' riffed with issues, holes, and other unseemly things that made it nearly dangerous for them to cross.

"I've been on that path more than once, there's no other paths but the one," Graham's in disbelief about the trio walking onto another path to Ottis' because of the large boulders preventing them from continuing and returning to the village through a path in the back of Ottis' cabin.

"Graham, did Ottis talk about the angel statues?" Matt asked him.

Graham remembered Ottis talking about it when he saw the old man taking the caskets to the new cemetery.

He mentioned innocently, "Yeah, he said there were seven of them."

He watched as there's a look that came over Matt and Ripley's faces.

"Seven?" Ripley echoed.

Graham nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I said, seven angel statues, how's that even possible?" Graham gestured. "I thought he was crazy!"

"Did you see them?" Ripley pointed at him.

Graham shook his head.

He never went up to the cemetery, ever, no reason since he didn't know anyone personally that died in the village. Not to mention, cemeteries always creeped him out.

The trio counted six when they went to the cemetery the first time.

"Um, wh-what does that mean?" Jenna asked Matt and Ripley.

Matt didn't have a good answer and Ripley suggested, "I don't think Ottis' with us anymore."

She didn't know how, but it's evident that the angels done something to the real Ottis.

Considering one grabbed Jenna's hair, it's probably a good chance that the real Ottis died sometime after he cleared the cemetery and the angels' used him as their avatar.

For what?

"He was the one we met first," Ripley recalled Ottis dragging them out of the cemetery the first time they went there. The angel that grabbed Jenna's hair forced them to flee… directly towards Ottis' cabin.

The disappearances, that nobody in the village believed in, he's the only one who knew what happened to the man and woman who came to the village. He also knew about the key.

It's peculiar that they found the key on the path to Ottis, the uneven terrain that Graham argued that Ottis maintained even though the village didn't have the money to do it anymore.

"Why do I get the feeling we're in big trouble?" Jenna caught on as she noticed the looks in Matt and Ripley's eyes.

Ripley responded, "I think they drew us here."

It's not far fetched that the TARDIS caught the rift, but since it's waning, it would've naturally gone away, and that'd be it.

Yet, the angels appeared and the man and woman disappeared.

Didn't make any sense until Ripley put it into perspective.

"Graham, did anyone see Ottis after he moved the cemetery?" Matt asked him.

Graham gestured, "No, not really, but he's a hermit. He didn't like many people here."

"What about the newspaper, was he printing it at the time he did that?" Matt continued.

Graham mentioned that Ottis stopped producing newspapers for a while. Only when he moved the bodies out of the cemetary did he start to talk about the disappearances.

Concluding the man, they met wasn't Ottis at all, Matt and Ripley feared that the angels' planned the TARDIS' visit. They knew it existed and they knew it would've detected the rift.

It's a mystery how they knew it's existence.

"Aren't we jumping the gun?" Jenna spoke up.

She's green to this as any, but it sounded peculiar that Ottis would've died and become an avatar of sorts for the angels. It could've been coincidental that the one chased them towards his cabin.

"Jenna, there was _seven_ angels," Ripley said. "We only saw six!"

Matt grimly added, "The only one to see them's Ottis and the old lady."

Nobody saw the angels except for two people.

One died of fright.

The other… they didn't know.

The conversation never finished because there's knocking at the door… not the general store's _front_ door.

"What on earth?" Graham's confused as he heard knocking coming from the room door.

He attempted to go answer, but Matt and Ripley grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"Trust me, you don't want to open that," Ripley warned him.

Graham's eyes moved towards the door as he heard knocking.

"It could be one of my customers!" Graham reasoned.

He reasoned that one of his customers came into the store, didn't see him, gone up to the second floor to check for him, and that the duo's overreacting.

 _Punch!_

There's a hole in the door.

It sent Graham and the trio backwards in fright.

None of them saw the fist or the arm, just the hole.

"One of them grannies the sort to get aggressive over a can of yams?" Ripley asked Graham if he still thought it's one of his customers looking for him.

"Everyone, in the TARDIS, now!" Matt ordered them to enter the safety of the TARDIS.

Obliging, Graham ran inside with the women as Matt hurried to the console. Ripley locked the door from the inside as she fled to the inner area.

"Ah, okay, what to do…. What to do…" Matt mumbled as he stared at the console.

They should've expected that it wouldn't be easy.

Call it a bad habit.

"Go the cemetery," Ripley suggested as she stood nearby.

The angels would've followed them there and they can try to send the angels back to wherever they came from.

Nodding, Matt quickly pushed buttons and waited for the TARDIS to spring to life.

 _Knock… knock…_

There's knocking coming from the TARDIS door and the four huddled close together.

"They can't get in, can they?" Jenna worryingly asked Matt and Ripley.

Matt sheepishly looked towards Ripley and she replied, her voice wavering, "I wouldn't think so."

The knocking suddenly stopped and the four stared nervously at the door. Matt held his arms outstretched, keeping Jenna and Ripley behind him as Graham stepped backwards.

 _Tap… tap…._

There's tapping on the other side of the TARDIS and the four turned their heads to corner. As they did, the tapping stopped before it started up at another corner. This happened rapidly as the four tried to keep up with the tapping, until it too suddenly stopped.

Then, the TARDIS started moving, but not on its own.

"Oomph!" Graham fell to the ground as the TARDIS shook back and forth.

Matt nearly tripped over himself.

The women slammed into each other.

The TARDIS continued to shake back and forth.

"Can they do that?" Matt asked Ripley as she attempted to right herself.

"Yes!" Ripley struggled to say.

Matt steadied himself as he tried the console once again.

He pushed buttons, pulled levers, but nothing happened.

Getting an idea, Matt grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver and used it.

There's a low rumble but nothing's happening.

Ripley bumped into his shoulder as she stood next to him.

Matt attempted to stop her, but the TARDIS shaking sent him on his bum and Ripley put her right hand on the console.

The TARDIS sprung to life within moments as Ripley sauntered away from the console, holding her twitching hand.

The shaking stopped as the TARDIS dematerialized and materialized at the cemetery.

There's a problem.

Something went wrong during the process that sent the four astray.

They arrived at the cemetery, but none of them were in the TARDIS, it turned translucent midway and sent them in corners of the cemetery.

"Ow," Jenna groaned as she pushed herself up from the ground as she looked around. She's in a corner of the cemetery and there, she sees the TARDIS, corporeal, in the distance.

Her hazelnut eyes moved towards another corner as Ripley slowly pushed herself up, dazed, the key nowhere near her.

In the distance, she saw Matt and Graham in the opposite corners of each other, both dazed as they've been tossed by the TARDIS.

Slowly, Jenna pushed herself up from the ground and looked down to her muddy knees as she tried to collect herself.

Around her, there's no angels, and she couldn't move as she hadn't come out her daze completely, yet.

As she blinked, it's subtle, but some body's coming towards her and it's not one of the three.

Her eyes moved upwards to see Ottis standing in front of her with a blank expression on his face and something peculiar. His eyes closed.

"O-Ottis?" Jenna slowly stepped backwards as Ottis remained in his spot.

He didn't reply.

"O-Ottis, what happened to you?" Jenna tried to ask.

He still didn't reply.

Stepping backwards, Jenna nearly tripped as she tried to get away from Ottis, but keep her eyes on him.

Her heart started racing as she tried to keep away from Ottis, fearing what he might do.

"Oh god," Jenna whispered as she had her back pressed against the wall. She felt the feeling in her eyes as she fought against them, afraid of blinking.

"Please," Jenna whispered, pleading with Ottis as she felt the feeling growing stronger in her eyes as she tried to keep them open.

Tears slowly formed under her eyes as she felt the pressure mounting.

"Please, please," Jenna whimpered.

Unable to keep them open, Jenna closed her eyes and waited for death. She felt a presence in front of her and when she opened one eye, it's Ripley, she ran to her aide.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Ripley crossed her arms as she stood in front of Ottis.

Jenna exhaled sharply as she hid behind Ripley.

Ripley told her, "When I tell you, you run to Matt, okay?"

Jenna glanced past Ripley to see Matt, visibly disturbed, and nodded. She stopped and asked, "What about you?"  
Ripley told her, "I can handle it. Ready?"

Nodding, Jenna blinked just for precaution and Ripley counted down. When she got to zero, Jenna bolted from behind her while Ripley locked eyes with Ottis.

"You know, I seen you lot somewhere," Ripley mentioned to Ottis. "Oh yes, you scared an _entire_ continent with your _dazzling_ performances. Difference though, _they're_ better actors."

She poked at Ottis' deceiving act.

"So, tell me, how much of that was really fluff or something you really do?" Ripley inquired how much of their counterparts told the truth about them or not. "You both look like angel statues, well, not _you_ in particular."

Ottis never replied.

"Oh, don't tell me you lost your voice already!" Ripley mocked him. "I was gonna give you an 'A' but you didn't stick to the music sheet, so we're gonna curve it to a 'B'!"

She waited for Ottis to speak, but he never did, and she's confused. He talked to them before, but now he's gone mute, and it got her thinking.

"So, you killed him and replayed his final moments," Ripley realized. "You just changed things around!"

The angel that took his form, somehow got a hold of a few bits of him, and used it. It seemed that it couldn't speak easily as Ripley did, only using the sentences it copied.

"What'd you do to him?" Ripley asked "Ottis."

Ripely couldn't move as she's hoisted above by a grey arm and her eyes stared down at the angel that appeared instantly in front of her. It's eyes closed. Even though she kept looking at the angel, she felt the grip tightening around her neck as she kicked the air, her body desperate to breathe.

In an instant, she saw the angel raise it's free arm above its head, directly towards Ripley and pointed two fingers at her eyes. The face changed to a hateful scowl and Ripley caught sight of burns on one of the arms, from Matt's Sonic Screwdriver.

Gurgling, Ripley struggled to breath as she felt the strong hand slowly clamping down on her throat.

Her eyes tried to remain focus on the angel as it intended to poke out her eyes the moment she blinked. It's serious about it.

Disturbingly, Ripley spotted the angel's eyelids _moving_ slowly. She couldn't see the eyes themselves, but she saw what she thought were shadows. She hoped.

It gave her the idea of what might've happened to Ottis.

Ottis came to the cemetery, saw the angels, ended up caught by one of them and killed. It took his form and with his eyes, capable of tricking Matt and the women, it made sure that it cleaned out the cemetery so nobody could've come to it.

Ripley struggled to keep her eyes opened as she saw those fingers pointed directly at them. The distress the angel caused from constricting her airflow caused her body to panic.

It could've been just the oxygen deprivation, but Ripley heard a man's voice, echoing, but it's in her ear.

"Righty-o!" Ripley heard.

It wasn't the others and she fell on her bum in a loud thud, promptly holding her neck, and coughing violently. Wheezing, her eyes moved to see the angel in front of her gone. Amid her coughing as her body grabbed every bit of oxygen it can get back, she heard shouting and felt a jolt as Matt knelt beside her, an arm around her shoulder.

"Ripley," she heard her name.

She turned her head slightly as Matt stared at her, worried.

Trying to cough, Ripley only coughed in response as Matt rubbed her back.

Her eyes moved to Jenna as she rushed over, Graham trailing behind her.

"W… wh…" Ripley wheezed. "Wh… where the an… angel go?"

She saw it.

Now, it's gone!

Matt rubbed her back as she coughed.

"It was there, but it just… disappeared!" Matt told her as he comforted her.

Jenna knelt on the opposite side and held her as she coughed.

"Um, guys," Graham called to them and they turned their heads, to see _six_ angels in the four corners of the cemetery, all with scowls on their faces, but their eyes closed.

Matt and Jenna helped Ripley stand and led her towards the TARDIS, Graham watched the angels, afraid.

Trying to get to the TARDIS, the four stopped when they noticed the angels _closer_ than they were before. Blipped closer, regardless if they stared at them or not.

One stood in front of the TARDIS, with arms outstretched, blocking their path, and a scowl.

"Oh god," Jenna winced.

The seventh angel's gone, but the six remained, and they're keen on keeping the four from the TARDIS.

Ripley coughed as she swore hearing the man's voice from before, "Oh, there it is!"

A faint clank and a tweak.

There's another blip and the five angels slowly converged on the four as the sixth stood in front of the TARDIS.

Suddenly, there's a bright flash that swallowed everyone whole. So bright, they closed their eyes, and when it vanished, they opened their eyes.

Looking around, all the angels disappeared from the cemetery.

Gone.

Jenna blinked several times as she tried to right them, blinded by the flash, and she nervously looked around.

"Where's the angels?" Graham asked.

Matt searched the cemetery with his green eyes but didn't see them.

Amid the confusion, they heard ringing coming from the TARDIS, and Matt left Ripley with Jenna so he'd answer the phone call. He opened the hidden door and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Matt asked.

He heard the Scottish in the man's voice as he said, "Ah, good, you're still alive!"

The man's jovial about them surviving.

"Um, who's this?" Matt inquired.

The man replied, "Oh, just the Doctor."

Matt froze as he echoed, "The Doctor?"

The man affirmed.

"Yep! Say, thanks for helping us!" Matt heard the Doctor thank him.

Matt sheepishly asked, "Er, what were those things?"

The Doctor replied disdainfully, "Rude buggers, that's what they are! Don't look into their eyes or you're dead!"

He warned Matt not to look into their eyes, else he'll die. The Doctor explained that they thrived on energy and sometimes disguised themselves as recently killed prey, allowing them to blend in and go after more prey. However, humans' have finite energy, less than desirable.

"They're not coming back, are they?" Matt worried.

The Doctor laughed and said, "Oh, no, they shouldn't. I gave them a bit of my mind. Don't think they'd appreciate it, though!"

The Doctor affirmed that the angels won't come back to that universe.

"Oh, could you do me a favour?" Matt heard the Doctor ask him.

Matt responded, "Er, sure, what is it?"

The Doctor replied, "Mind thanking your friend for me for finding the key, for me, one of 'em took it from me and dropped it somewhere."

He wanted Matt to thank Ripley on his behalf for finding the key for him.

"Um, I'll do that, but I have to know, something… how… how is this even possible?" Matt wanted to know how he's able to talk to _this_ Doctor.

The Doctor replied, "Well, I could tell you, but it'd get boring. So, I won't. Just know that it's not so hard once you know where to look."

He didn't tell Matt much, but Matt concluded it's as much as he can get from this particular Doctor.

"Oh, but, don't you need help getting back over here?" Matt remembered.

The Doctor thunderously laughed for a few minutes before he forced himself to stop and replied with, "Oh, don't worry about wee me, I'm fine. Your execution could've gone better, but it's a start. The key's what helped us out of our situation, innit?"

He spoke to someone beside him before he talked to Matt more.

"So, anyhow, thanks for helping us, and my condolences to, er, Ottis, and this won't make it any better, but you won't usually feel them plucking out your eyes. Usually. Just, in advisement in case you _do_ come across them again. Mirrors, bah, staring contests, even I need to blink, getting them to stare at _each other_ , nada. You need to send them to a black hole. They're vultures, they are, don't worry about the black and orange morality," the Doctor continued.

Matt finished their conversation with, "Um, so, suppose we'll meet, in person?"

The Doctor talked to someone for a few minutes before he turned to Matt and said, "Oh, maybe, maybe not. I'm kinda busy these days. Schedules and all. Hate them. Can't stand them. Maybe we will, maybe we won't. You can be sure I'll hit you up on the phone if I need anything. Oh, uh, I hate to be a drag, but I gotta cut this short. We're dealing with a bit of a trouble of our own."

Matt asked if he needed help but the Doctor declined and said, "Oh, don't worry about it. Tend to your friend. We can handle it, can we?"

He spoke to someone; Matt couldn't hear their conversation.

"Um, one more thing," the Doctor abruptly asked Matt.

Matt responded, "What is it?"

The Doctor asked, "Hm, nothing in particular, how would you rewire a… toy robot… yeah… _toy_ robot."

Matt heard the quotation marks in "toy robot" and he earnestly replied what he learned from wiring toys and electronics with Ripley. When he finished, he heard someone audibly say, "I told you!"

The Doctor shushed them and thanked Matt for his help.

"Righty then, thank you, stay safe, have fun, travel responsibly, read a good book, eat well, and keep your friends close and your painfully annoying enemies closer!" Matt heard the other line click and he hung up the phone, visibly confused.

He hurried back to Ripley as she's recovered.

"Who was that?" Jenna asked Matt.

Matt replied, "Quite honestly, I don't really know."

He left it at that.

They entered the TARDIS and returned to Graham's store and there they discussed what happened. Graham's visibly disturbed by the events, but Matt assured him that they'll aid him if he asks them.

"Well, I suppose this mean you're leaving," Graham caught on.

Matt nodded.

"Yeah, I think we've overstayed our welcome and we need to get back and make sure Rip's fine," Matt replied.

The adventure's finished and Matt wanted to go back to the shop. He can talk to Ripley another time; his concern is her wellbeing.

"I'm fine!" Ripley coughed.

Matt shook his head as he sighed.

"If anything, else happens, we'll be sure to come back out," Matt told Graham that if he needed help, they're only a few universes away.

Nodding, Graham saw them off as they reentered the TARDIS.

Matt went to the console as he prepared to take them back to the shop. He'll stay back to keep an eye on Ripley.

"Alright, home sweet home," Matt said as he pushed a button to send them back.

The air shifted and cooled.

The sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed throughout the TARDIS as it sprung to life and dematerialized before Graham's very eyes.

When it stopped, Matt checked on Ripley as she sat on the steps. She waved her hand as she affirmed that she's fine. It'll take more to knock her down.

"Just let me know if something changes, alright?" Matt sighed.

Somethings never changes.

He went to the door and opened it.

He expected the backroom.

Instead, he smelled the autumn air and quizzically looked out to see the TARDIS appeared somewhere in a courtyard of a school.

Going towards the door, Jenna and Ripley looked out to see young adult men going about the school. They spot a young man and his friends smoking in the back of the school, behind the bins. He wore a black puffy jacket as he laughed with his friends and Ripley stared him in disbelief.

She exclaimed, "Headmaster Lupus?!"

THE END


	176. Brotherhood Pt 1

Ripley's dark eyes widened as she looked at the young man with messy dark brown hair, light green eyes, and faint stubble on his chin while he smoked with his friends in a black smoking jacket.

She let out audibly, "Headmaster Lupus?!"

Jenna and Matt stared at her as she stood watching the young man as he talked to his friends, his cigarette bobbed up and down, the smoke filtering out his mouth.

"You know him?" Jenna asked Ripley, confused at her outburst.

Ripley nodded.

Matt inquired as he's confused, "He's your headmaster?"

When Ripley went to Berkley, Headmaster Lupus never got along with her and other students. Strict, he wouldn't let them do anything out of the norm, and got into it with Ripley more than once whenever she acted out. Whenever she got into fights, Headmaster Lupus always gave her detention, and made her do chores for the school as repentance for her actions, which never kept because she'd still get into fights.

Yet, he'd never expel her.

All the times she and Jamie pranked him, got into fights, among other things, he wouldn't sign the dotted lines that would've kicked them out of the school.

It's a miracle they even got to graduation, with the shenanigans the two got into during their time in Berkley.

Miraculously, the only one who behaved for the most part, of course, was Mercy, and he favored her over the three. One point he even asked Mercy to watch over them since evidently, Jamie and Ripley listened to her more than him.

It never dawned on Ripley to ask him _why_ he didn't get rid of her and Jamie as much trouble they caused him.

All she wanted to do was simply get out of Berkley while she can and never went back to Berkley since graduation.

Dawning on Ripley, the year _it_ happened, would've been the anniversary of their graduation and invitations sent out to the former students to come back to their school for an awkward reunion.

Ripley doubted she would've even gone if she had the chance, in fact, it wouldn't surprise her if she didn't get an invitation.

"Y-yeah, at one point," Ripley lowered her voice as she watched her headmaster and his friends hear a door opening and pulled out their cigarettes and put them out before hurrying away as _their_ headmaster came around the corner and noticed the cigarette butts on the ground.

All the times he's yelled at her for getting into trouble and here he is, as his young self, doing the exact thing!

"Then that mean, we're in the past," Jenna flinched as she realized the implications. Turning to Matt, she asked, "What does _that_ mean?"

Matt chewed on the bottom of his lip as he pondered this himself before he said, "Means there's a point that needs fixing."

Generally, they avoid the past at all cost due to chances of messing things up. Since taking up the mantle and going on journeys across time and space, Matt figured out what happens when the TARDIS takes them to the past.

Something in this point needed fixing or else the next set of events can't happen and that means he and the women needed to work to discover the point and what to do to fix it so the events that come afterward works out smoothly.

If they don't, hell and furry rain down upon them from the ethereal skies for borking a past point.

"I can't believe it," Ripley murmured. "He's just as bad as I am!"

She seethed that Headmaster Lupus had the nerve to call the kettle black!

Matt yanked her back inside the TARDIS and checked the date they're in.

"November 14th, 1960," Matt looked up at the monitor as he read off the date. Jenna asked him why the TARDIS didn't take them back to the backroom again and he didn't respond as he lowered his head, confused himself.

He noticed a look on Ripley's face and asked her what was wrong. She blinked and told him, "November 18th was an anniversary. Every year, we'd go to the auditorium and Lupus drones about it before he sends us to class and has us observe it."

Every November 18th, Headmaster Lupus would've called the students to the auditorium and give the same speech as he gave the previous year. The same one, always. Afterwards, he'd send the students back and have them reflect.

"W-what happens on the 18th?" Jenna asked Ripley.

Ripley turned her head to face her and said, "The school burns down."

Before Berkley existed, there was another, a brotherhood.

Brotherhood of St. Paul, built in 1900 and burnt down in 1960.

Berkley took it's place in 1964 and became a public school in 1980.

For some reason, Headmaster Lupus stayed with the school even despite the fires and he never explicitly told any students _why._

"How did it burn down?" Matt inquired.

Ripley replied, "Well, there was a fire in the chemistry lab. A student died. Nobody knew what happened and they thought it was an accident."

Headmaster Lupus never told them the specifics, but a student perished in the fire after an accident with the chemistry set.

In fact, Berkley's named after him, in remembrance!

"That must be why we're here," Jenna suggested.

The TARDIS brought them here because of the fire.

"Why was he in the chemistry lab?" Matt asked Ripley.

Ripley told him, "Lupus said he'd been trying to earn extra credits."

She recalled that it happened at night, long after the students went to bed. John S. Berkley went to the chemistry lab to work on his credits when the fire broke out sometime after ten. The firemen claimed his body at one in the morning after battling the flames.

"How'd a chemistry lab fire burn down an entire school?" Jenna wondered.

Matt replied, "Guess we'll find out."

He turned his attention to Ripley and knew she'd want to take part in the adventure, despite the fact that only moments ago, an angel almost choked her to death, but Ripley told him that it'll take more to her knock her down.

"Besides, you need me," Ripley pointed out that because of her intimate knowledge of the school and it's history, stemming from listening to Headmaster Lupus and her time at Berkley, Matt needed her help.

Matt countered, but couldn't come up with ways he could've go about this adventure without Ripley's help, and she saw it in his eyes.

"Checkmate," Ripley declared.

Matt audibly groaned and held his hands together and begged her, "Just… just don't strain yourself, okay?"

Ripley, difficult as she is, wouldn't back down, injured or not.

Matt knew this, so he asked her to at the very least, not strain herself, and not hesitate to seek medical help if something changes.

"Fair," Ripley agreed to his terms.

Jenna touched her shoulder lightly as she said, "Thanks for saving me back there."

She never got to tell Ripley thanks for saving her and Ripley shrugged as she replied, "It's much as my job as his."

Knowing that the three weren't getting home easily, Matt suggested they take the time to refresh themselves and change out of their clothes to something else.

Matt switched to another tweed jacket, this one closer to the one he wore during the carnival, a light blue collared shirt, and a black clip on bow tie. Combed his dark brown hair and pulled the black suspenders over his shoulders as he stepped into the console room.

Jenna switched to a black skort with the brim going down to her knees with a dark blue cardigan over her black dress shirt and brown dress shoes with blue stockings. She tied her hair in a ponytail as she walked in the console room.

Ripley stepped out last, wearing a loose burgundy jacket with an accompanying dress shirt draped with a black tie. She wore a black plaid skirt that went down to her knees with black leggings underneath. Black dress shoes with white socks to go along with the attire. Her hair's neatly combed with a small braid on the side of her face.

"Well, let's go have a look and see," Matt went to the door and opened it.

Jenna followed behind him.

"Wait," Ripley stopped them.

She looked between Matt and Jenna before saying, "This is a brotherhood. Me and Jenna can't work here."

Headmaster Lupus made a point to talk about his school days, evidently omitting his lesser known traits, and said stuff about his school being a brotherhood, meaning it's male-only.

Jenna and Ripley can't attend, much less work for it, and even their CSSs can only go so far. There's just some things that they can't falsify to keep them from getting kicked off the property.

"What do we do?" Jenna asked Ripley.

Ripley explained to her, "There used to be three buildings here. The main school, the dormitories, and the library. The library's our shot at getting work close to the school. It's not affiliated with the school. It doesn't follow their rules."

Aside from the main building, nearby were the dormitories where the students went after dinner in the mess hall, and the library that shared the land with the school and dormitories.

The Belford Public Library existed on the property first and owned it.

The school leased parts of the property from the library and part of the contract prohibited it from exerting its rules on the library.

When the fire burnt down the school, the library cancelled the contract and helped relocate the students as surveyors went over the remains of the school. Once it's deduced the cost outweighed the budget, the school board abandoned the plan and instead built another school in its place. This one didn't have dormitories and much bigger since the library moved to the downtown area and the detached dormitories.

In the main area of Berkley, there's a case on the wall with pictures of the old school and areas within it, there's even a cutout of the newspaper reporting the fire and construction of Berkley.

Among the pictures, the picture of John S. Berkley, the namesake, died at eighteen years.

Ripley remembered asking Headmaster Lupus about the whole thing, but he wouldn't tell her the whole story. He just said the school board named Berkley after him and that's that.

"We have only four days to figure it out," Jenna wined as she realized they didn't have long before the day of the fire.

Matt told her they'll figure it out and walked with them out of the TARDIS.

Ripley locked the door behind her and followed the two.

Going around to the front of the school, Matt stopped.

"Um, how would I fit in?" Matt asked Ripley.

Ripley told him, "Um, I know he said that during the week, the workshop teacher had an emergency and left."

Matt smiled wildly as he felt the role fit him well.

He's already gotten experience working with Ripley at the shop and now he can put it to work all the while working on discovering what really happened during the fire.

Tugging on his suspenders, Matt decreed himself as the substitute teacher. He stopped for a moment to ask if the school had tools, and Ripley replied they did. Matt reaffirmed his stance and led the women towards the front of the school.

"Just don't hurt yourself," Ripley poked him.

She reminded him that despite his role as the Doctor, he's still a fleshy mortal with limits. Nobody wanted a workshop teacher with a bloody hand because he'd gotten carried away.

"I won't!" Matt affirmed he'll take precaution.

"Does the TARDIS have an ice pack?" Jenna wearily asked Ripley.

Ripley nodded.

Matt gawked at the women for doubting him, but Ripley poked him, yet again, and reminded him that he needed to get a move on. Class change's ending soon.

"Just remember, school day ends at six and starts bright and early," Ripley reminded him.

At six, the students would've gathered in the mess hall where they ate supper before going to their rooms for the remainder of the day. Not a whole lot to do for the lower class, but the seniors have more freedom to go to the library after school while the rest could only go late if there's tests. Teachers who didn't live on campus went home after this. Matt would've been able to return to the TARDIS and visit the women then.

"Okay, I'll go in and give the speech, settle in, and keep an eye on things. I'll meet up with you two at the library," Matt told them.

As he walked up the cream steps, he stopped and sheepishly turned his head as he asked Ripley two questions. "Um, who's _this_ headmaster and what's Headmaster Lupus' name?"

Ripley replied, "Hugh MacDonald and it's Samuel Lupus. He'll probably answer to Sam, but I'm not really sure. You'll know if he's in your class because of the roaster."

Headmaster Lupus talked about his old headmaster and how his punishments paled in comparison to _his_. He regaled stories about his headmaster, but he never explicitly told the students about the shenanigans he got up to with his mates.

Nodding, Matt pointed as he told the women to stay together and they nodded in return.

Ripley led Jenna towards the path all students took to get to the library. It's amazing how many years it's been since he told the stories repeatedly and Ripley remembered them.

Just like he described.

Well-kept pathways, trimmed shrubs, everything's just like Headmaster Lupus described.

It dawned on Ripley that they're walking what would've become Berkley's classes. All this would've been mulched and flattened, before turning into classrooms. Almost saddened Ripley how much changed.

"So, he was your headmaster," Jenna brought up as she followed Ripley. "What was he like?"

By the time Ripley finished discussing her old headmaster, it would've taken almost a dozen books to cover all the things she knew and hated about Headmaster Lupus.

"And old cranky goat that apparently's got skeletons in the closet," she summed.

Jenna pointed out there's worse headmasters than Lupus and while Ripley agreed, there's some things that never changes.


	177. Brotherhood Pt 2

It took convincing on Matt's part and his CSS before the headmaster allowed him to teach workshop. Matt's age surprised Headmaster MacDonald when he read off the CSS, that he couldn't believe that Matt's got plenty of experiences fixing and making things.

He asked plenty of questions and Matt answered them all. Eventually, he proved to the headmaster that he's capable of the position.

Headmaster MacDonald gave him the rundown of the schedule and the rules of the school, he made it clear to Matt that they're followed or else he risks termination.

He showed Matt the class and gave him the spare key to it, reminding Matt that he needed to return it when his position expires. Headmaster MacDonald warned he'll make sure the key's returned to him one way or another.

Seeing him off, Matt slid into Class 101 and went towards the desk where he sat and went through it, looking for things. He found the roasters and copy of the school map, weekly schedule, and calendar.

Matt gone over the roasters and picked out Berkley and Lupus. They shared the third period together before lunch and from the assigned seats under the roaster sheet, they sat next each other.

Going through the student notes, Matt learned Lupus and Berkley got into trouble more than once, and the teacher planned to move their seats.

"So, you were friends?" Matt muttered under his breath.

It'd make sense why Lupus would've made sure to honor Berkley every year, not just tradition, because they were friends.

Overhead he heard the bell chiming, signaling that students needed to get to third period within minutes or else risk punishment for tardiness.

Getting ready, Matt tried to rely on his school experience in hopes of keeping the students in line.

It's a stretch, but he didn't want to risk termination before he found out what happened the night of the fire.

Hearing the students clamoring at the door, he stood up and stood in front of the chalkboard with the bold words, "MR. HARTNELL," above his head as he watched the students filing into the large classroom and headed to their assigned seats.

The students took to their seats and looked towards Matt, confused, curious, and baffled. All in that order.

"Hello, class, my name is Mr. Hartnell, and I will be your substitute workshop teacher for the week!" Matt greeted his class.

Donning an extra pair of readers, he found in the desk of the workshop teacher, Matt smiled as he stared at his students, quizzically staring at him.

They didn't believe that he's a substitute, one even remarked he's as old as their brother!

Matt didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or a knock.

Beginning the roaster call, Matt called each name and heard a response. He checked the names he heard the students until he got to John S. Berkley and Sam Lupus.

His green eyes moved towards their seats and noticed their absence. Matt asked the other students where they were, but none of them cared to answer him or didn't know where.

"Um, I should inform Headmaster MacDonald," Matt frowned as he realized his predicament.

However, a student raised his hand and Matt called to him.

He told Matt that Lupus and Berkley were at the library cutting class, again, and that Headmaster MacDonald probably went to go after them.

"They're none too bright," said the student.

Matt slowly nodded as he tried to gain the confidence needed to school these students.

It took a bit, but Matt got into the part.

"Now, where should we begin?" Matt clasped his hands together as he looked between the students. "We can start with something small such as rewiring radios or perhaps we should put together one!"

A student raised his and and Matt pointed at him.

"Um, Mr. Hartnell, we're supposed to make birdhouses," said the student.

Matt quizzically remarked, "Birdhouses?"

The student nodded.

Matt's no stranger to birdhouses, he's made some for school, but mostly for fun, and that he just didn't want to do the other projects offered.

"Don't suppose you'd want to do something more interesting, right?" Matt asked his class.

The students replied with uncertainty as they're not sure how their teacher would've taken the news that his students made radios instead of the assignment.

"Come on, birdhouses are too… too… well they're too basic," Matt argued against the assignment. "Anyone can make a birdhouse. How many of you lot can put together a radio, hm?"

The students murmured and Matt scratched his chin as he asked them a simple question, "Would you prefer a birdhouse or something you can _really_ get into?"

One of the students raised his hand and Matt called on him.

He said that they're not supposed to have radios at school, they're a distraction, and Headmaster MacDonald would've confiscated them.

Matt blinked before asserting, "They're a classroom assignment and they'll stay in this class, fair enough?"

Spending time with Ripley, Matt learned the different styles of radios throughout time, and with that, he concluded that the students couldn't sneak the radios out of the classroom.

As he taught the class of the intricate wiring that went into radios, Ripley and Jenna worked at the library.

"Think he's getting along with the kids?" Jenna asked Ripley as she helped put books on the shelf. Ripley replied, "He's a kid at heart, I'm sure they're making him king of the castle!"

With Matt as a teacher, he's probably already making friends with the students.

"Um, so, what's the plan after the library?" Jenna remembered.

When their shift ended, they're expected to lave, and no doubt they're not allowed on school grounds after hours. They'll have to move the TARDIS somewhere to keep the kids from noticing it.

"There's a hotel on the corner near here, we'll get rooms there," Ripley told her. "Just need him to make a withdraw for us."

Since there's no such thing as ATMs in this era and among other things, Matt would've needed to make a quick withdraw from the bank.

Jenna asked how she knew about the hotel and Ripley's eyes held back a sliver of emotions as she replied, "Call it a hunch."

How else did Ripley knew everything else, if this was not the same place she called home decades later. Much of it remained unchanged, even currently. She knew where everything is.

"I'm gonna put this up in bio," Jenna told Ripley as she carried a stack of books off to shelf them in biography.

As Jenna left to shelf books, Ripley continued shelving books in the shelf in front of her. There's quite a bit books, so she has her work cut out for her, and with Jenna helping, they ought to be done before lunch.

"H.G. Wells, I wonder, what did you really know?" Ripley mused to herself as she picked up a copy of the classic literature, "War of the Worlds," and put it on the shelf near her.

She put books on the shelves closest to her and as she did, she heard noises in a few aisles away from her.

Stopping, Ripley narrowed her eyes as she heard the noises.

Jenna returned after putting the books up and Ripley stopped her from talking. She put a finger on her mouth as she led Jenna toward the source of the noises.

Nobody's in the library but them and the head library's in her office.

Students and their teachers at the school.

Quietly the women followed the noises and Ripley held her arm over Jenna as she stepped forward towards an aisle.

Carefully, Ripley stepped near it and slowly peaked over the corner and saw two figures in the distance, hunched over.

Walking backwards, Ripley told Jenna, "I want you to go towards them. I'll sneak 'round."

Jenna asked why.

"Imma give them a scare," Ripley gave a toothy grin.

Jenna told her to be careful and Ripley told her the same as she made her way around the aisle, slowly towards the opposite side of the aisle they're in.

Slowly, Jenna walked towards the figures, she didn't know what to say or do, just what Ripley told her to do.

Going towards them, she made out two young men looking through books stacked near their legs as they flipped pages.

Didn't look like they're trying to look at naked art pieces, rather, she wasn't sure but it looked almost like they're looking at entomologist books.

Its stumped Jenna.

When she worked as a schoolteacher, more than once she found some students hiding dirty mags in their books, but it appeared it wasn't the case of pinups.

The two figures looked through the books rather closely, for reasons she didn't know.

Swallowing her fears, Jenna spoke up and called out to the figures, "Is there something I can help you with?"

It startled the figures and they jumped up from the ground and spun around to flee, but Ripley gave them a fright of their lives.

"Boo!" Ripley thunderously shouted as she watched the figures fall to the ground before trying to turn around to flee. They stopped when they saw Jenna standing in front of them, crossing her arms.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" they heard one of the boys said.

Ripley stared at them and noticed… one of them's Headmaster Lupus.

Er, _Samuel_ Lupus.

Looking at the boy next to him closely, Ripley realized… it's John S. Berkley.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Jenna asked the boys.

Lupus spoke up and said, "We have permission!"

Ripley dryly asked him, "From who?"

John spoke up and said, "Er, from, from, from the gym teacher!"

Looking down at the books, Ripley crossed her arms as she asked them, "Having bit of a bug issue?"

The boys squabbled with each other before John pushed up his round glasses as he responded, "Yes!"

Lupus hushed him and said, "No!"

Jenna inquired why they're looking at the books for and she didn't get a straight answer from the boys.

"I don't think the headmaster's gonna like it if he catches you two out here," Ripley brought up their headmaster.

"You can't, if I get in trouble again, the headmaster's gonna cut my credits!" John begged her not to turn them in.

Jenna asked John about his eagerness about his credits and he told her that he's trying to get enough credits to get a chance to go to Oxford. He just needs a few dozen more and he's set.

"Headmaster MacDonald says if I have extra credit, it'll look good on my transcript," John smiled as her, showing his perfectly aligned teeth.

Ripley asked, "If you're trying to earn extra credits, shouldn't you two be in class?"

John and Lupus shared a look with each other before Lupus argued, "It's a secret!"

Ripley lightly touched her chin as she pointed out, "I have authority here, y'know."

It clicked in her head.

She has authority… over Lupus.

Let's say there's things that never changed.

"Please, don't turn us in," John begged her.

Jenna spoke up and pulled Ripley to the side to speak to her.

"What if they work with us here?" Jenna suggested to Ripley.

Ripley stared at her as she flatly responded, "You want me to let my old headmaster work with us in the library?"

Jenna nodded.

"Berkley dies in the fire, correct?" Jenna whispered. "If he and Lupus work here, we can find out what really happened!"

To put lightly, Ripley nearly ran like her bum's on fire the moment she graduated from Berkley and determined never to go back to it as long as Headmaster Lupus remained in the school.

In another lifetime, she would've _never_ let the young Lupus work with her out of detest for his actions when he's older.

However, Jenna reminded her of their task and she's forced to swallow her disdain for her old headmaster for the good of the adventure.

"Fine," Ripley gritted her teeth to repress her silver tongue. "No promises if he gets on my nerves!"

Nodding, Jenna turned around and offered the boys.

"Look, none of us wants to deal with the headmaster, right?" Jenna looked between them. "What if you two helped out in the library and we'll square it with him, fair?"

There's a good chance the two would've snuck in again and considering the circumstances that happen on the 18th, the best thing they could've done, keep John S. Berkley and Lupus where they can find them, and try to figure out what's going on.

Even though, all three, Ripley especially, knew that John S. Berkley's fated to die, and that he'd never go to Oxford like he wanted.

The boys looked at Jenna as they puzzled over her suggestion and Ripley made them choose carefully by bringing up, "Well, if you don't want to, I'm partial to dragging you by the lobe of your ears to your headmaster."

She's going to enjoy holding one over her old headmaster.

It's enough to get the boys to reconsider the suggestion and agreed to it.

"Mr. Berkley and Mr. Lupus, I presume?" they heard a voice and saw a tall slender man, around his forties, wearing the school uniform, his arms crossed as he's angry with the two students for sneaking out of school again. "I've warned you of the consequences if I caught you two here!"

He threatened to expel the two for failing to follow the rules and more so with John S. Berkley since he's trying to get into Oxford and the expulsion would've torpedoed his chances.

"Calm down, they have permission to be here," Ripley raised her hands as she stepped forward.

Headmaster MacDonald looked at Ripley questionably as she held her ground. She's dealt with Lupus, she can deal with MacDonald. He angrily asked who allowed this arrangement and she showed him the permission slip, via her CSS.

"W-what?" Headmaster MacDonald stared at the CSS as it showed the permission slip for the two boys to work at the library. It's signed by their guardians, there's a signet from the school, and it boggled his mind.

Reading the CSS, the headmaster shook his head as he mumbled that he's not getting paid enough to keep up with the paperwork.

Groaning, Headmaster MacDonald told the women that they're going to regret having the boys working with them at the library, they're trouble.

"And if I have to come over here to discipline you, Mr. Berkley and Mr. Lupus, I will," he vowed to punish the boys if they acted out of line. He reminded them that they're the face of the school and if they act out, it's an insult. Mentioning he'll pop in every now again to keep an eye on them, the headmaster begrudgingly left the library, tending to his other duties.

The boys remarked that Ripley convinced the headmaster to let them stay and not punish them.

"How'd you do that, miss?" John asked Ripley.

Ripley replied, "Skills."

She told the boys that if they want to work at the library, there's going to be ground rules.

"No smoking, no drugs, no nothing," Ripley summed. "If you think the headmaster's bad, you haven't met me."

In truth, Lupus _will_ meet Ripley, but that's beside the point.

She went over to the books stacked on the ground and pointed down at them, "First job, put 'em back where you found them!"


	178. Brotherhood Pt 3

The school day ended with Matt helping his students assembling radios. The students loved the project more than the birdhouses and Matt's proud to help the students grow and learn how radios worked. He could tell they appreciated his teaching and made sure to tell them to leave the radios with him. Tomorrow, they'll work on those birdhouses so that way the teacher wouldn't get angry with them. Even though Matt detested the idea, he didn't want the students getting the blunt of the trouble.

He left the school and made his way to the library.

It finally crossed his mind and he stopped to look around the schoolyard.

A frown crossed his face as he realized just where they are.

The implications bothered him and he wanted to talk to Ripley privately, as he's aware how she's feeling about it.

Resuming his walk, he made his way to the library where he spotted the women coming out of the library.

Jenna's talking to Ripley about something that happened in the library and Ripley reminded her. "I told you I didn't make promises," Ripley retorts.

They noticed Matt standing nearby and went towards him.

Matt noticed them looking at him funny and he twirled as he tried to see what they're seeing, until he's asked, "Um, wearing readers, now?"

Twirled around to face them, Matt told Jenna that he found them in the desk and though they'd go great with the role.

"You know, those look really nice on you," Jenna pointed out that the readers looked great on Matt.

She noted that the thin golden frames went well with his tweed jacket and the lens fit his face perfectly.

Matt smiled as he readjusted the glasses, saying that he didn't think they'd work with him, but now that he knew that they did, if he needed readers himself, he'd at least know that he'd look good in them.

"They're not prescription, are they?" Jenna inquired about them, worried that Matt risked his vision by wearing prescription readers.

She's relieved when he told her that they're just store-bought readers, just for reading really, and he made sure of this by rummaging through the desk, finding receipts for pairs of readers.

"That's good," Jenna sighed.

She turned her head to see Ripley awkwardly looking at Matt.

"Something the matter?" Jenna asked her.

Ripley haphazardly said, "Oh, uh, n-nothing, nothing at all."

Coughing, Ripley briefly looked away and her eyes dodged Matt's.

She didn't say much and didn't seem inclined.

"Did you have fun?" Jenna asked Matt about his day.

Matt told her how he helped the students learn there's more to workshop than birdhouses. He helped them build radios and tomorrow, per the instructions, he'll have them build birdhouses.

"But _after_ that, I think I want to teach them how to put together a typewriter!" Matt thought about the possibilities of teaching his students how to put together many things and schooling them on how everything worked.

Jenna laughed as she mused Matt makes for a good teacher and he pointed at Ripley, saying, "Oh, I had help!"

Ripley's caught off guard from the comment and didn't know how to respond to it. Instead, she reminded him that they have four days to find out what happened in the fire.

"Well, the two weren't in my class," Matt explained that neither boys were in his workshop and he had to follow the rules to write them up.

He's surprised when he learned that Ripley and Jenna caught the boys in the library, just like the other students said they might've gone.

Jenna got the idea to have them work for the library during third period so they'd get intel on what went on during the week leading up to the fire.

"You didn't have to throw a book at him," Jenna poked Ripley as she brought up an incident during the time the two worked that resulted in Ripley throwing a book at Lupus.

Ripley defensively raised her hands as she brought up, "I _said_ I made no promises. He deserved it; he was bending the spines!"

She reminded Jenna that Headmaster MacDonald allowed it and Jenna disapproved of her choice.

"Well, come on, we can talk more after we move the TARDIS somewhere," Matt sighed.

He's told that there's a hotel not too far from the school and that they can stay there. Nodding, Matt started walking until Ripley stopped him and reminded him that the 60s didn't use plastic for money.

Ripley informed him that he'll need to make a withdraw for them and waited with Jenna while Matt went into the bank.

Jenna clasped her hands together as she looked around, there's a certain air of comfort in the town and she liked it.

"Where are we, anyway?" Jenna wondered.

She heard, "Belford."

Turning her head, she saw Ripley turning away from her after she said it.

"Belford?" Jenna echoed.

She didn't recognize the name but swore hearing it from somewhere.

Ripley affirmed that they're in Belford and Jenna noticed there's a soft tone in her voice. She didn't want to bring it up, even though her curiosity roused from the tone.

"Okay, we've got ourselves some money for the week," Matt came out of the bank holding a bag of around six hundred pounds, more than enough to last for a week.

He showed the women the money and Ripley asked how it went. Matt told her that the CSS convinced the bank teller that he had a London account and gave him money from it based on the CSS.

"Um, so, where're they getting that money from, exactly?" Jenna's curious to know how the CSS worked and how it's able to convince people that Matt had an account, even though he wouldn't for another fifty or so years.

"Better not to ask," Ripley tells Jenna.

She didn't know the answer and as long as they keep the allotments low enough, they won't attract too much attention nor cause disarray for whoever the money's coming from.

With the money in hand, Matt went with the women to the hotel where they obtained rooms.

"I'll go get it," Ripley stated her intent to retrieve the TARDIS after receiving the key to her room.

Nodding, Matt watched her depart.

He trusted her to find her way to the TARDIS without issue. She'd know the area best.

Matt and Jenna waited for Ripley near the door to her room.

Jenna stepped near Matt and asked, "Did you find out anything?"

Matt replied that he didn't.

The class, rambunctious as classes are, never indicated that something's amiss.

He asked Jenna what she and Ripley found out and curious when Jenna told him what Lupus and Berkley looked at the library.

"I expected at least an art illustration," Jenna mused that she thought she'd catch them ogling illustrations of art pieces with bare women on them, but instead, they're looking at entomology books.

"Bugs?" Matt blinked.

Jenna nodded.

"That'd be a reason for the whole school to burn down," Matt scratched his chin.

Jenna agreed.

Berkley seemed to admit to an extent that there's an issue with the school, but Lupus didn't want him to talk about it, presumably because they didn't think the women would've believed them.

They heard a familiar noise behind the closed door and it opened.

Ripley closed it behind her as she looked between the two.

"Any problems?" Matt asked.

Ripley replied, "Nope."

She walked with the two down the stairs to the lobby where Matt wondered where they should go and eat.

Teaching made him hungry and he didn't go to the cafeteria to eat, too busy grading the radios his classes made. Not to mention, he needed to find room for all those radios that the students couldn't get to.

Jenna and Ripley didn't get the chance to eat either.

Too busy working the library and keep two young adults from causing trouble. Mostly keeping Ripley from abusing her newfound power over her soon-to-be headmaster.

Ripley said without thinking, "Lovely Café."

One of the best places to eat in Belford, it's been open since the forties, once a soup kitchen for those in need during WWII, and expanded into a café that since enjoyed the cult following from natives and tourists.

She took charge and led the two outside the hotel.

Everything remained unchanged that Ripley didn't have problems leading Matt and Jenna to the café.

It didn't have a patio with umbrellas yet, those weren't installed until the '90s.

In the 90s, the café underwent renovations that expanded the space and installed booth seating in corners of the café.

During it's early years, there's small tables scattered around the small café with white metal chairs to accompany them.

They kept those tables and chairs for the patio, keeping down the cost for the patio.

Ripley spent hours in the café with Jamie and Mercy and became friends with the granddaughter of the owner.

She tried to set up her great-granddaughter with Jamie, but it never worked out.

Her great-granddaughter went out with one of his exes.

It's a long story and it's not polite to talk about someone else's business.

Arriving at the café, Ripley opened the door for them and entered with Matt and Jenna looking around.

Immediately, they smelled the food and Ripley quietly became nostalgic.

Ginger, the granddaughter, made sure her family's recipe never changed and remained consistent. Her great-granddaughter, Ileana, started learning the recipes around the time Ripley, Jamie, and Mercy opened the Lost Oddities.

Ileana worked tirelessly replicating the recipes whenever the trio went to the café and Ginger schooled her.

She took her family's recipes to heart and wanted Ileana to realize why she took care of them since she started working at the café.

"Oooh, that smells good," Jenna smelled something wafting in the air and Ripley told her it's the hallowed pastries filled with jam and butter.

She knows the menu by heart and could've told the two everything on it without looking at the chalkboard in the back.

"Hi, my name's Gretchen, what can I get you?" one of Lovely Café's waitresses greeted the trio as they walked towards her.

Gretchen, she's Ginger's mam, Ginger would've been born two years from now.

Matt greeted her back and asked, "I missed lunch, I'm wondering, what can you recommend?"

Gretchen's eyes twinkled with curiosity as she and Ripley said in unison, "Baker's Dozen."

Matt turned his head towards Ripley in confusion as she turned her head away from him.

Turning back to Gretchen, Matt shrugged as he said, "I guess I'll take the Baker's Dozen!"

Seated in the back, Jenna glimpsed Ripley as her dark eyes moved around the café, faint emotions behind them.

"Looking at books about bugs," Matt pondered. "Are we sure they're not just looking at bugs?"

Ripley blinked before saying, "Lupus hated bugs. One of the many things he hated."

She recalled from her time in school when Lupus punished students for pranking him with bugs.

With a shoebox filled with collected bugs, the students tried to trick him.

It didn't end well for them when Lupus caught sight of a wiggly caterpillar sticking out of the shoebox.

Ripley didn't partake in the prank.

Wasn't her style and she hated bugs, too.

"So, what do we think?" Jenna inquired.

If there's bugs within the brotherhood, what were they, and whether an exterminator would've helped the situation.

"It can't be aliens," Ripley noted.

In her universe, there've been people talking about aliens, made movies and shows about aliens, created conventions based around aliens, and everything else.

Aliens never existed in the matter that Ripley's familiar with, now.

Even with what Ripley knew now, she's sure that there weren't any aliens.

"Did Lupus ever talk about Berkley?" Matt asked Ripley.

Ripley replied, "Always. He was like a brother to him."

Lupus always talked about Berkley, using him as an example whenever someone acted out of line.

He'd always choke during parts when he did his annual speech on the anniversary of his death.

Gretchen came to their table and asked what they wanted to drink. She took their orders before fetching their drinks.

"I don't know what I want, they all look good," Jenna looked through the menu on the table.

Ripley suggested, "The baked apple crumble's good."

It's like a turnover, but with rum spiced green apples cooked down finished with streusel crumbles and a touch of powdered sugar on top.

Jenna observed Ripley looking around the café, it's evident that she knew something.

"Alright, here's your drinks," Gretchen returned with cups and sat them in front of the trio. With a notepad, she asked Jenna and Ripley want they wanted, telling Matt that they're working on his order.

"Um, I'll try the apple crumble," Jenna told Gretchen.

Gretchen nodded and jolted down Jenna's order. She looked up to Ripley and asked for her order.

"I'll take the Smoked Bangers," Ripley told Gretchen.

Writing it down, Gretchen briefly stopped as she noticed Ripley knew the menu slang by heart and asked if she's been in the café before.

Ripley put on a face as she replied, "Oh, no, I heard it from someone."

Telling Gretchen that she heard the café from someone, Ripley watched her smile, nod, and leave the table to put in the orders.

"Well, why don't we catch Mr. Lupus and Mr. Berkley, see what they have to say," Matt put his hands together as he suggested the plan to find the underlying cause of why they're here.

If the two worked the library during third period, Matt can't simply talk to them.

However.

There's a period where the students relaxed before supper and an opportunity for Matt to talk to the two.

"What if they don't talk?" Jenna brought up.

Ripley reminded her, "I clocked him with a book, I can make them talk."

Jenna shook her head.

"Don't let the power get to your head," Jenna raised a finger at Ripley.

Ripley shrugged as she defended her choice, "They have to learn early not to act foolish!"

Shaking her head, Jenna wondered if it's just part of Ripley's disdain for her headmaster.

"Here you go, one Baker's Dozen," Gretchen returned with a plate of varies foods and sat it on the table in front of Matt.

His eyes sparkled as he looked at the stacked plate. Gretchen and Ripley weren't kidding, there's a _dozen_ things on the plate and Matt didn't know where to start first.

"Yours should be up soon," Gretchen told Ripley and Jenna before departing to tend to the other customers.

Picking up his fork, Matt hovered it over the bangers, the mash with soft peas and gravy on top, the freshly baked buttered biscuits, two Hamburg steaks slathered with steak sauce, two fried eggs resting on top of the steaks, and three pieces of fatty fried bacon.

"Matt, you can't possibly eat that much," Jenna poked him.

Matt smiled as he reminded her, "I'm the Doctor."

Ripley flatly told him, "Infinite rooms in the _TARDIS_ , not your stomach. How're you going to do anything when you're slipping into a food coma?"

Matt shrugged as he mentioned, "I was fine before."

Shaking their heads, the women watched as he slowly started picking away at his plate.

Gretchen came to their table with their plates and refills. She filled up their cups as they looked down at their plates.

Jenna smelled the spiced rum and asked Gretchen what the proof was on it.

"Oh, just a little something to nip your nose," Gretchen and Ripley said in unison

Gretchen looked stunned as Ripley lowered her head, realizing what she'd done.

Ginger always said that and Ripley heard more than once, that it's reflexive for her, Jamie, and Mercy to say it whenever there's cause.

Raising the tea kettle, Gretchen wearily asked Ripley how she knew that. Ripley haphazardly replied, "I guessed."

Thoroughly confused and curious, Gretchen stared at Ripley.

Thankfully, a customer called her attention away and Ripley felt relieved.

She turned her head to see Jenna already halving the apple crumbles and Matt picking of the bangers.

Picking up her fork, Ripley attempted to eat the food.

It tasted just like it did when Ripley started coming to the café. Gretchen made sure her family followed the recipes to heart.

As she ate, a feeling of melancholy fell over her.

The memories slowly came back to her.

All the times she ate at the café with her friends. They'd pool money just to get the coveted, the Baker, a massive meal that fed them for two whole days.

Even Jamie and his bottomless pit for a stomach couldn't eat all of it on his own and the three never went hungry for those two days because of how packed the Baker was.

It's nearly everything on the menu served on the largest plater and it's got everything three amateur entrepreneurs needed to keep them going.

"Oh, I can feel it," Jenna held a hand over her mouth as she felt the spiced rum tingling on her tongue.

Ripley nodded.

"Yeah, get it with the vanilla ice cream, it'll temper it," Ripley advised Jenna.

It's an advice that Ginger gave her.

Sometimes the rum's too nippy for people's taste, that vanilla ice cream tempered it to their liking.

"Oh, yeah, I'll try that," Jenna nodded.

Checking the time, Matt noted that he'll have to get some rest to make it for morning sermon, soon.

Headmaster MacDonald would've been furious if he's late for his first morning sermon.

"Maybe I should go in early," Matt mused.

He'll check to see if everything's on the up and up and see what's going on.

It's possible that there's nothing going on and all that needed to happen was Berkley to die in the fire.

As blunt as it's said, Matt's aware of how casual it seemed. If he had his way, Berkley never would've perished in the fire.

Unfortunately, as part of the learning process, Matt learned that every universe they've ever traveled followed similar rules. Then there's rules shared between all universes.

Even if it's horrible, even if it's unimaginable, even if it should've never happened, certain events happened for a reason.

By changing them, Matt risked opening himself up to backlash by the universe.

Worse, the event he tried to prevent would've happened anyway, but even _worse_ than the previous version.

As means to correct itself, the universe tries to recalculate the corrected event to incorrect it, thus allowing it to go through as intended.

It's not something Matt enjoys knowing, but he grown to accept there's events he can't change. He might not like it, but that's the pains of being the Doctor.

He's not supposed to like it.

He's supposed to deal with it.

It's not as lavish as people might've think when they hear him have a time machine and go visit places and points in time.

Without his friends, Matt probably would've put up the bow tie a long time ago.

Matt ended up sharing his Baker's Dozen with the women, as he felt his stomach filling up to the near brim.

Jenna and Ripley easily picked away at his remaining plate.

Gretchen came back and Matt paid her for the lunch. He patted his stomach as he mentioned he might not be able to move.

Jenna poked him as she said they could've easily stick him in a wheelbarrow and lead him away.

"Yes, please!" Matt held a hand over his mouth as he felt the bubbles forming in his stomach.

He's happy Ripley stocked the TARDIS with the provisions.

Managing to stand, Matt walked with the women out of Lovely Café and stretched out his long arms as he yawned.

"Hm, that meal could put anyone to bed," Matt yawned.

He felt himself slipping into a food coma and if he's not careful, he'll sleep in before the morning sermon.

"You two go ahead," Ripley told them.

Looking at her, Jenna asked where's she going and Ripley replied, "I'm just gonna go look at something. I'll catch you back at the hotel. Just follow the path I showed you."

Ripley walked off and went down a familiar set of roads.

She walked until she spotted it in the distance. It's different than when she was younger, but it's still there, like always.

Brookhaven Foundry.

It opened to house orphans from the war, but evolved over the years to accommodate children taken from problematic households.

She stepped near the large gate and peered through to see the large gothic building.

Aside from the few renovations and additions, it's hardly changed, much.

Memories flooded and Ripley frowned as she stared up at the second floor, where her room would've been.

So long ago, she'd always look down to see the children leave with their new families and how she'd always hide in her room, dejected.

It'd eventually be her turn to leave, but not with a traditional family. With no families to adopt them, she, Jamie, and Mercy adopted each other.

Sometimes, Ripley often wondered, what if she or them became the one of the lucky ones.

The day where they'd leave Brookhaven with their own families and experience what life really meant.

Shaking her head, Ripley dejectedly refused to think about it.

It's as good as it gets and Ripley couldn't ask for more.

Sighing, Ripley stepped away from the grate and saw movement in the corner of her eye and turned her head to see someone duck behind a corner.

She followed and turned it, but saw nobody there.

Furrowing her brow, Ripley attempted to follow.

She knew this town from the inside out, there's no way anyone can hide from her.


	179. Brotherhood Pt 4

Ripley chased after the figure through the winding alleyways. She knew when the turns came and effortlessly caught up to a boy and grabbed him from behind.

"Hold it!" Ripley cried out.

The boy yelped and turned around, begging, "Please, don't turn me in!"

Ripley froze when she realized who'd it was.

Lupus.

He recognized her from the library and seemed surprised to see her out at this hour. She's just as much as surprised seeing him outside the school.

"What are you doing out here, ain't you suppose to be in the dorm?" Ripley asked him.

Lupus shook his head.

He told her, "I can't sleep."

Crossing her arms, Ripley inquired where he was going and surprised when he listlessly replied, "The foundling."

Ripley lowered her arms as she echoed, "The foundling."

Lupus nodded.

"I hate the dorm, it's just… so cold," he told her. "Not like it there, where's warm."

He complained that the dorm had a cold feeling whereas the foundling felt warmer.

Catching on, Ripley expressed, "You came from there?"

Lupus slowly nodded.

He told her, "Mam went crazy and da died in the war. I didn't have anyone. So, they sent me there."

Lupus _never_ uttered about his family. Never.

Ripley blinked as she realized what this meant.

He's orphaned and like her, got sent to what would've become Berkley because of the program the foundling ran well into the future.

"Did you ever get adopted?" Ripley innocently asked Lupus.

Lupus sadly shook his head.

He explained that he's been in the foundling since his twelfth birthday.

He's almost eighteen and that'd mean it's only a matter of time before the foundling cut him loose.

"Everyone wants the wee ones," Lupus expressed his frustration. "They don't want the older ones, too much trouble!"

Venting, Lupus described how potential parents passed over him for the younger children. He got to see so many little children running with their suitcases and his stayed where it's always been, by the door, collecting dust.

Frowning, Ripley admitted, "Trust me, I know how you feel."

She told Lupus that she came from a broken home.

"Da couldn't stand the idea of being a parent and left before my first birthday. Mam took it out on me, eventually they sent me to a place. Had to watch all the lucky ones leave from the second story window, all giddy, and here I was, waiting. Waiting for parents… that'd never come," Ripley's voice dropped towards the end.

Lupus studied her before he saw the genuine emotions behind her eyes and slowly nodded. It's how it is for him, too.

"So, what about John?" Ripley's curious.

Lupus didn't talk about him much unless it's the anniversary, even then, he never spoke a lot about him.

Lupus told her that he's an orphan too.

His da took to the drink and his mam left without him.

"Nobody wants us," Lupus exhaled.

They didn't have anyone and everyone they met wouldn't give them a second glance, because they're a few years older than liked.

"Poppycock, you two have each other, more than enough for a family. Don't listen to the naysayers. They're all talk and no bite," Ripley swatted the air.

Even if neither boys' adopted, they still had each other as brothers. If anyone complained, then she would've asked them why didn't they adopt the boys themselves. More than not, they'll talk themselves into circles and completely seize up because of it.

"It's not fair," Lupus dejectedly said.

Ripley patted his shoulder as she comforted him.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy for me, either. But I met others like me who were in the same boat. Didn't get a family like I wanted, but hell, who needs 'em when I have mine?" Ripley smiled as she thought about Jamie and Mercy.

Despite their shortcomings, they're as close to family as Ripley could've gotten. Even better than a real family.

Nodding, Lupus took Ripley's words to heart.

"What're you going to do after they kick you out?" Ripley asked him.

Lupus shrugged as he expressed interest in construction, coal mining, anything like that.

"Why not study?" Ripley suggested.

Lupus gawked at the idea.

Ripley pointed at him as she said, "Come on, I know you're smart. Why not take advantage of it?"

It's true, Lupus, despite his age, outsmarted even the touring scholars that visited the school more than once.

Surprised her that he stayed as a headmaster and not use his smarts for something else.

"Look at me, do you see me reading books for the rest of my life?" Lupus pointed at himself.

He disagreed with the idea.

Ripley poked him as she stated, "What's better, wearing glasses for the rest of your life or hacking up black gunk from your lungs if not your lungs themselves?"

Gritting his teeth, Lupus lamented that he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life like an idiot.

Ripley encouraged him to study and stop acting like one in school. He wasn't getting anywhere if he didn't.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Lupus countered.

Ripley shook her head as she stated, "And if it doesn't, learn from it and try again. It's not like everything's drawn out for you. You gotta work for it, too. It might not be lavish, but I can tell you wholeheartedly it's better than getting lung cancer because you smoked your lungs black!"

Even if it didn't work out, it shouldn't deter Lupus from trying again. He'll learn from it, grow as a person, and go from there. Even if it doesn't work out, he's still learning from it.

Ripley already knew where he ended up so she knew that he must've straightened out after school.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Lupus gestured towards her.

Poking his chest and causing the black tie to crumple up, Ripley said, "Go back to the school, stop being a dunce, learn your place in life, and above all else, keep those that you love close 'cause, sweetie, the world's not a nice place and we can all do better if we remember our roots."

Lupus frowned as he ran a hand through his dark brown neatly cut shorthair as he agreed with Ripley.

"Are you going to throw another book at me?" Lupus asked her.

Ripley stated, "Bend another spine again and I'll throw the whole cart at your head. Look, this may sound crazy, but I know you're better than this and even though you may not agree with it, just remember what I said, okay?"

Nodding, Lupus glimpsed around, they're near the bakery, and it'd take a bit more time to get to the school. They'll do checks and if he's caught, Headmaster MacDonald planned to expel him like he's promised.

"Come on, I'll take you back, if they say anything, I can convince 'em," Ripley gestured for Lupus to follow her back to the school. If they're stopped, she'll use the CSS to convince the headmaster that Lupus helped her with something at the library and she's only seeing him back to the dorms.

"Thanks," Lupus thanked her for not turning him in like his teachers would've if given the chance.

Ripley waved her hand and reminded him, "Just don't do anything stupid, okay, the last thing you want is the headmaster to hold it over your head."

Walking with Lupus, Ripley took the time to ask him about what he and Berkley were doing in the library. She coaxed him to talk about it even if he thought she wouldn't believe him. "Trust me, I've seen just about everything, whatever you got to say ain't going to surprise me," Ripley told him and he slowly nodded.

Lupus uncomfortably looked around as they walked before saying, "Something's going on in the school."

Telling Ripley, Lupus said that he and Berkley noticed something peculiar going on with the school. They're the only ones noticing this, as they're prone to scrutinizing things because of their pasts.

Per usual, they thought nothing of it, but it started getting to the point they couldn't overlook it, and started investigating it whenever they can. It's caused them trouble with the school because it involved getting into things they shouldn't.

"What's it gotta do with the books you were looking for?" Ripley asked him.

She heard, "I think the teachers aren't human."

Lupus tells her that they had a drama teacher a while back going missing, just like that, and replaced by someone else. Only they seemed "off" and didn't have the mannerisms associated with humans.

"Our workshop teacher, I guess they just got to him," Lupus scratched the side of his pale cheek as he told Ripley about their workshop teacher.

Curious, Ripley asked, "What about the students?"

Lupus told her that they haven't touched any students, just teachers. When asked how he and Berkley got the idea they're bugs, she's perplexed when he told her, "Their eyes."

He described how under certain lights; they noticed the eyes looking like a bug's.

"No one noticed this?" Ripley continued.

She heard, "No, just us."

Asking about the headmaster, Ripley heard that he's in on the whole thing, that he's replaced, too.

"Okay, so I believe you, where do you think they're keeping them?" Ripley asked where they'd keep the real teachers.

Lupus told her about the basement, it's the only place he and Berkley couldn't get into, and Ripley nodded.

She stopped and asked about the library, but Lupus said that none of them bothered it, mostly because it's not technically school property.

Clever way of keeping people from discovering their presence, keep to what areas they're allowed, for now.

"Look, here's what I want you to do, when you get back to the school and the dorm, you stay there until morning. Don't go anywhere but the classes. When you come in third period, we'll talk more, okay?" Ripley told him the plan.

Lupus nodded.

He asked what she planned to do and she dryly told him, "Trust me, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's pest control."

She didn't get into the secondhand store business without learning how to combat the occasion bug problem associated with unclean electronics, equipments, and so on.

Near the school, Ripley snuck in through a hidden entrance that Lupus and Berkley discovered and walked slowly with Lupus towards the dorm.

There they saw a boy attempting to sneak out of the dorm, pulling on his coat as he tried to hold the door open, trying to not let it close.

Turning her head, Ripley asked Lupus who he was.

Hearing his names, Ripley nodded.

Cupping her hands over her mouth, Ripley sharply strained her voice going, "Hey Lonnie, get your _arse_ back to bed!"

Humorously, the boy lunged backwards, causing the door to close in front of him, and he rushed back into the dorm proper.

Ripley shared a laugh with Lupus.

Lupus told her that he's been seeing someone over at the All Girl's Belford Academy.

"Guess that date'll have to wait for the next report card," Ripley cheekily said.

Helping Lupus, Ripley snuck him towards the dorm and looked around.

He's just as confused as she was, usually there's someone making the rounds at this hour.

Cautiously, Ripley worked to get him back to the dorm, and it went off without a hitch, which is something that couldn't be said on a normal day.

Thanking her, Lupus sneaked back to his dorm and Ripley snuck away from the school property.

On her mind, she's baffled.

Never.

Never once he told them about his past.

Never told _anyone_ about what happened.

Never told Ripley, Jamie, or Mercy.

It didn't make any _damn_ sense!

While Ripley may never confront the headmaster of this, she can tell Matt and Jenna what's going on at the school, and why the TARDIS brought them here.

Disturbingly, it crossed her mind.

This happened in her own universe and she didn't know it even happened.

… her own universe.

It caused her to frown as she realized.

Shaking her head, Ripley pulled herself out of the deep thought and turned around a corner, she nearly leapt out of her skin when someone surprised her.

"Judas Priest, Matt!" Ripley nearly slapped the man as he held up his arms in defense.

Matt came to look for her.

It'd been a couple of hours and he'd gotten worried when she didn't come back to the hotel.

"Sorry," Matt apologized.

Sighing, Ripley lowered her hand as she watched him lower his arms.

"Found out what's going on," she told him. "Bugs taking over the staff."

Matt inquired how she found out and she told him she had a conversation with Lupus. She caught him outside the school and confronted him.

"Bugs in the school?" Matt echoed. "Here?"

Ripley nodded and Matt frowned.

"Look, let's get back to the hotel and go see what the TARDIS can drum up for our little bug problem," Ripley gestured for him to follow her back to the hotel.

Matt nodded and started following Ripley.

As they walked, Matt sheepishly spoke up.

"Um, Rip?" Matt called to her.

Ripley turned her head to him and replied, "What's it?"

Matt inquired, "Um, how've you been taking it?"

He asked how she's handling the fact they're back in her universe in the past.

Turning her head back, Ripley hid her frown as she replied, "Weird, scary, mix of everything else."

It's a weird feeling being back in her own universe, knowing that in decades time, it'll all collapse from the Children of the All-Mother, and knowing that there's no chance she can stop the invasion.

For all she knew, it's a fix point and if she tried to meddle with it, a far worse event would've occurred in its place.

It's depressing, for lack of better word.

Knowing what happens and not able to do a damn thing to stop it.

Something that even the coldest of individuals wouldn't wish on their enemies.

"Wanna talk about it?" Matt offered his shoulder.

Ripley shook her head.

"I'll talk myself in circles if I keep on," she told him. "Wallowing in it won't make 'em come back."

As painful as it sounded, Ripley came to terms.

She can't change what happened and even though she couldn't, she could've at least help keep it from happening again in Matt's universe. Keeping an eye on everything and everyone, little things here and there, any indication that something's off.

Traveling with Matt in the TARDIS allowed her to expand her scope and keep an eye on the different universes, looking for any signs.

As much as Ripley wanted it differently, she knew, she couldn't have both ways.

Matt frowned as Ripley told him.

"Are you sure?" Matt gestures.

Ripley nodded.

Matt reminded her, "Well, if you ever change your mind."

Ripley weakly smiled as she interjected, "You'll be the first one I talk to."

The two returned to the hotel.

It's late and Ripley told Matt to go sleep, he'll have to get to the school before the morning sermon started.

Bidding her goodnight, Matt stepped into his room as Ripley entered hers.

Closing the door behind her, Ripley sighed and stretched out her arms, popping joints as she walked towards the TARDIS.

"I need your help," she told it. "We got a bug problem, something that can take form as a human. Do you know what the hell they are and how to stop them?"

The door opened on it's own and Ripley stepped through it.


	180. Brotherhood Pt 5

The sermon went as well as one expected. The headmaster made everyone recite the good book among everything else and Matt put on a face to get by as it started wearing on him hearing the headmaster repeat the same sentences over and over.

It gave him time to study the headmaster and the teachers as they're in the cafeteria with the students. He subtly looked at their eyes as Ripley told him just before he left that they'd show their unnaturalness under certain lights.

He didn't see the unnatural eyes as the lights in the cafeteria, soft and dim, not bright enough for him to see closely without them noticing.

Ripley also given Matt some details on what they're dealing with and like her and Jenna expressed, he wasn't too fond of what he heard. Most of all, it changed how he would've dealt with them.

Choeras.

They're a wasp-like alien insects and there's something disconcerting about their presence here in Ripley's universe aside from the fact that they're _in_ her universe.

Under normal circumstances, whenever there's a rival hive or perceived threats to their hive, the Choeras take on the pheromones of their enemies and destroy their targets from within, slowly taking over.

From what the TARDIS said, the Choeras weren't big enough to be even a threat for humanoids. They're alien insects from another world that had it's own check and balances to keep them in line with the local ecology. Bigger insects hunted them and so on. No different than what's typical on earth or anywhere else.

This is under normal circumstances.

As stated, the Choeras here weren't the same ones.

Different.

Even the TARDIS' became surprised about it and that's saying something.

As for how they came into Ripley's universe, the TARDIS spotted anomalies that matched with the anomalies from the cemetery. That they came into the universe through a tear, just like the angels, but there's a terrifying difference. The angels didn't have a choice in the matter.

The Choeras, they _willingly_ went through the tear.

Not because of the perceived sight of something shiny or bright, but because they had intelligence.

They _knew_.

The tear happened in the basement and only last a few seconds, but a few got through.

The TARDIS helped concentrate the number of Choeras in the school and it's only thirteen.

For what the purpose of abducting the teachers and the headmaster, the TARDIS thought it possible the Choeras still operated under their mantra and planned to expand outward once they've finished their primary.

It meant that Matt would've become the next target of the Choeras.

There's only thirteen and that'd mean that the Choeras wouldn't replace Matt, they'd kill him.

Presumably, they got to the workshop teacher and would've done something to replace him, but it happened at the time that the TARDIS showed up.

As for the elephant in the room, Choeras naturally want to expand their reach in their environment. If they're intelligent, they're waiting for the operable time to expand.

On the 18th, the students would've left for the holidays, emptying the school and allowing them to concentrate on efforts to expand without further interference.

This meant in three days, they'll be patiently waiting for every student to file out of their school.

As for the real teachers and the headmaster, by that point, the Choeras wouldn't need them nor their forms, anymore.

For now, they'll operate under their chosen disguises and go from there.

With Lupus and Berkley onto them, there's a good chance they'll try to silence the two students if they caught on, as the headmaster would've known their pasts and know how to deal with them.

The problems arose when Ripley tried to find ways to deal with the Choeras, but since these aren't the normal Choeras, she and the TARDIS didn't come up with much to deal with them that wasn't short of spraying them homemade wasp killer sprays that wouldn't work.

The only solution so far, burn the building down with them trapped, unable to escape, and make sure nothing they brought fell into the wrong hands.

Negotiation didn't seem possible, at least what the TARDIS predicated.

That said a lot about the Choeras.

With the information and working on four hours of sleep, Ripley passed it along to Matt and with that, he's able to keep an eye on everything and everyone.

It formed in his head what happened.

At the final effort, Berkley trapped the insects in the school, and burned with them, ensuring that they didn't escape from the rubbles.

Knowing that Berkley's supposed to die in the fire, it's an uneasy feeling, to say the least.

If it were Matt's choice, he'd ensure the boy survived the fire to live another day and go to Oxford like he'd wanted.

However, as mentioned repeatedly, there's events that needed to happen, even if they're disturbing.

Mulling, Matt envisioned what would've happened if Berkley survived the fire. With the knowledge of insects from another world, it's possible Berkley would've gone mad or thought mad by his peers despite Lupus backing him up.

Berkley locked up in an asylum and forgotten, nobody but Lupus believed him, and dying from unrelated causes.

Worse, Berkley died for nothing and the Choeras escaped the burning rubble to wreck havoc on the world at large.

Classes started as usual and Matt went about teaching the class the art of birdhouses, even basic as they are. When his class finished their assigned project, Matt opted to teach them how to put together other things. He's quite ecstatic to teach them how to put together more than just birdhouses. With the closet filled with things, Matt went through it, and made lessons from what he found.

It turned out his classes became genuinely interested in workshop and he's rather happy to help the boys learn something new and interesting.

Keeping an eye on them, Matt watched closely when the classes changed, standing near the door as he watched the students leave and the arriving students coming through the doorway to their assigned seats.

The teachers, he didn't talk to them much, but he watched as they subtly looked at him, their eyes fixated on him.

Matt kept up appearance as he greeted the students coming into his classroom. When all entered, he quickly entered it, and closed the door.

He began class yet again and helped the class with their projects. His green eyes slowly moved towards the door, expecting someone looking in, but no one's there, and he worked with the students until the bell rang for lunch.

Wearily, Matt watched his students leave the classroom as they left papers on his desk. When the last student left, he began grading the papers. After he finished, he put them in the filing cabinet before standing up. Pushing up his glasses, Matt stepped out of the classroom and made his way to the cafeteria where he had the urge to stop by the drama teacher's classroom.

Ripley told him about the teacher going missing first and cautiously entered the classroom. Nobody's inside and he went towards the desk. Opening it, he looked through the stuff that's left in the desk to find books of Shakespeare's greatest works and if he didn't know any better, it almost looked like Shakespeare himself _autographed_ one of the books!

Staring at the book in awe, Matt wasn't sure what to think about it, and assumed that it's just something the teacher used to get his class under control.

Rummaging through, Matt found hidden logs the teacher wrote and stow them away in his tweed jacket.

Hearing someone coming, Matt fled into the closet and hid behind tall props.

Hearing someone opened the door, Matt lowered his head as he heard someone walking around the classroom. The chair rolled from under the desk and someone sat down.

Matt hid behind the tree props for what felt like hours until he heard someone walking around the classroom yet again and went towards the closet.

Panicking internally, Matt gritted his teeth as he tried to figure out the plan to get out of this. He spotted a trunk and crawled towards it. It opened and he pushed himself inside and closed it.

As he crouched inside the wooden trunk, Matt heard the door open and someone stepping inside the closet. Footfall as someone walked around the closet, moving things around, and it felt like an eternity until the person left the closet, closing the door.

Feeling relieved, Matt attempted to push open the trunk, only to find that whoever entered the closet stacked stuff on top, effectively locking him inside the trunk.

"Oh, bloody hell," Matt realized his situation.

Struggling, Matt tried to push the trunk open, but it's weighed down and no amount of force moved the lid.

Matt lamented that he'll be like the woman in the short story that Ripley told him one day. Only he wasn't getting married and he wasn't playing a game.

Struggling, Matt felt the trunk warm as he tried to push the lid open, but all he's doing, running out of oxygen.

Thankfully, Matt wasn't going to end up like the woman in the story and he heard someone coming inside the closet. They came towards the trunk and started moving things on top and Matt took the initiative to open the trunk and exhaled sharply.

Standing in front of him, holding the boxes, Berkley, looking confused as he sat the boxes down near him.

"Oh, thank you," Matt coughed as he breathed deeply before exhaling. "I rather not be found like a mummy."

Berkley asked why he's in the drama teacher's classroom and Matt replied, "Well, I took a wrong turn."

He borrowed that from Ripley.

Pushing himself out of the trunk, Matt stretched out his long arms and legs, popping his joints, before asking Berkley why _he's_ in the classroom.

"I was looking for something," Berkley told him.

He told Matt he's searching for something and heard something stirring in the trunk. "Why're you in that anyway?" Berkley inquired as he watched Matt look around the closet.

Blinking, Matt replied, "Hiding."

He walked out of the closet with Berkley and closed the door.

"Wait, weren't you working at the library?" Matt realized as he stepped out of the classroom with Berkley.

Berkley rubbed his hazel eyes before saying that he took a break from putting books back on the shelf. So, he came back to the school and looked for something.

"In the drama room?" Matt pointed out.

Berkley sighed as he said that he didn't find it anyway and Matt asked what he's looking for.

Just before the original drama teacher went missing, he said he'd lost something and tried looking for it every lunch. He only told about it to Berkley because he trusted him to bring it back to him if he found it.

"It's a screwdriver for his glasses," Berkley told Matt.

Matt blinked as he echoed, "A screwdriver?"

Berkley nodded.

"I didn't see any glasses in his desk," Matt noted.

Berkley told him, "Can't wear them until he gets his screwdriver back."

The drama teacher, Mr. Smith, had a pair of glasses that had loose screws that made it impossible to wear. He lost his screwdriver and tried to find it. He never found it when he went missing.

"Couldn't he buy another one?" Matt scratched the side of his head as he walked with Berkley.

Matt has a set of different screwdrivers that he used for whatever he's working with at the shop. Small heads for even the smallest of screws and they've served him well.

"That's what we said, but he said his glasses are imported and they don't use the same screws as we do here," Berkley noted his teacher insisted on finding his missing screwdriver. He claimed that none of the screwdrivers available for sale in Britain worked with his glasses and he didn't want to risk stripping the screws.

"Weird," Matt mused.

Berkley agreed, he even commented that the drama teacher wore an odd jacket made of leather. It's weird. He claimed it's imported too.

"What a strange man, him," Berkley admitted.

However, he was a good drama teacher and Berkley worried about him since he was the first one replaced.

"We'll figure this out, come on, before someone catches us," Matt gestured for him to follow.

Matt walked with Berkley back to the library.

It's a cool breeze, but otherwise pleasant and the smell of fall hit Matt's nose as he walked with Berkley next to him.

Arriving at the library, Matt took the time to talk to Jenna and Ripley.

Jenna worked the bottom floor putting books back in their proper places as Matt walked towards her.

"Everything quiet?" Matt asked her.

Jenna nodded.

She said Lupus managed to locate a couple of books to send out to other libraries in the county and hadn't caused any problems.

"Nothing out of place?" Matt continued.

Jenna shook her head.

Matt asked if Ripley's on the second floor, but Jenna's miffed.

"I thought you'd bump into her," she told him. "She'd gone out to get us something to eat."

Ripley, knowing where everything is, went to grab food for them while Jenna worked with the boys.

"Well, maybe she's taking the scenic route," Matt suggested.

It's been a long time since she's been here and even though it's not her time proper, Ripley might've decided to take a stroll down memory lane. It's something she'd do.

Noticing Berkley next to him, Jenna asked him to help Lupus put up books and Berkley nods. He left to help while Jenna privately talked to Matt.

"I think they're onto me," Matt frowns. "Giving me the side eyes."

It's evident that his presence put a crinkle in their plan.

"You think they're going to come after you?" Jenna worried about Matt.

Matt shrugged as he stated, "I don't think they're going to come after me, it's too dangerous, and they can't risk someone noticing."

Since they can't replace Matt easily, it's evident that they'll just kill him on the 18th and go from there. It's as straightforward a plan that one can think up at this time.

"Oh, but I found some notes from the drama teacher," Matt remembered as he pulled them out and showed Jenna.

Looking through the notes, the two read the teacher noticing the oddities as well, going far as delving far from the standard Shakespearean.

"Okay, they started coming 'round last week," Matt read. "So, that'd mean they've been doing this the moment they came here."

Saturday, the students went on a field trip to the Museum of Natural History and the teachers who stayed back became the first ones taken. The drama teacher noticed this change when he returned from the trip with the students.

It seemed from the notes that the drama teacher became the first one to notice the strange occurrence and even referenced something going on in the basement.

"What kind of drama teacher is he?" Jenna asked Matt as she read the notes with him.

For a drama teacher, he seemed to know a lot of things that weren't Shakespearean or other and it made Matt curious.

"I don't know," Matt frowned as he didn't know the answers.

He told Jenna that he'll find out as he noticed the time.

Going towards the door, he stopped and asked Jenna.

"When Rip comes by, have her a glance at the notes," he pointed at the notes he gave Jenna.

Nodding, Jenna watched him depart the library and return to the school.

Classes came and went, with the day finally ending.

Matt returned to the library and expected Jenna and Ripley waiting for him.

Jenna looked worried as he walked towards her.

"Where's Ripley?" Matt asked her.

Jenna replied, "I don't know. I thought she'd be with you."

Ripley never returned from getting food.

Jenna couldn't leave and look for her so she spent the entire time working in the library with Lupus and Berkley.

"You sure she went to get food?" Matt asked.

Knowing Ripley, it wouldn't pass Matt that she tried to sneak into the school.

It surprised him when Jenna affirmed that she went to get food from the Lovely Café.

"She said that they're serving miniature lemon meringue pies, seemed really happy about it," Jenna said.

Noticing it's Tuesday, Ripley grew excited as the café's serving the aforementioned pies. She asked Jenna if she wanted some and Jenna agreed.

Matt went with Jenna to the café to ask Gretchen.

She's setting down pies in front of hungry patrons when the two entered the café.

"Oh hi, sweetie, back for more?" Gretchen asked Jenna.

She asked how Jenna liked the pies. Seeing Ripley nearly drool at the sight of the pies, Gretchen made sure to double the order to make sure Jenna got some.

Jenna shook her head as she told Gretchen, "Um, she didn't come back to the library."

Gretchen blinked as Jenna said that Ripley never returned to the library with the pies.

"Well, I thought that was where they were heading," Gretchen mentioned as she went and grabbed more pies from the case to give to the next waiting customers.

Jenna noticed it and echoed, "They?"

Gretchen nodded as she sat pies down to four construction workers. She said as she turned around to face Jenna and Matt, "Well, the headmaster was in here little before she came in. He was hankering for a sweet roll and I guess the two talked to each other after I gave her the box and I went to get orders for another customer."

Gretchen told that the headmaster came for a sweet roll and Ripley came in after. Gretchen gave them their orders and went to take care of the other customers. When she turned her head, the two weren't there.

A look came over Matt as he thanked her and left with Jenna.

Jenna worryingly tugged on his arm as she asked him, "She's okay, right?"

The two only talked, at least what Gretchen seen, and Matt frowned as he wasn't sure.

"I don't know," he shook his head.

He didn't even know why the headmaster wanted her.

Ripley's back in her universe, she should've fit in like a brand-new glove but fitted with an old pair.

If anything, Matt, and Jenna would've been prime targets since this wasn't _their_ universe.

"We only have two days," Jenna realized.

Two school days until the fire and now, Ripley's missing.

"Did the headmaster come by the library at all?" Matt asked her.

Jenna told him that he did, but only once, and it's when Lupus and Berkley snuck into the library. Ripley convinced him that they worked for the library during third period.

"Okay, but he didn't come back since?" Matt's curious as he expected the headmaster to drop by to keep an eye on his troublesome students.

Jenna shook her head.

Worry and fear came over Matt's face.


	181. Brotherhood Pt 6

Ripley made her way back to the Lovely Café and entered.

Briefly, she stopped when she noticed the headmaster waiting patiently near the case of pastries.

Narrowing her eyes, she went towards him, and stood patiently nearby, her eyes forward.

"Came for a sweet roll, did you?" Ripley heard the headmaster ask her.

Ripley replied, "No, pies. You?"

The headmaster responded, "Just a sweet roll."

Ripley noted, "Nobody comes in here for one thing."

Considering the food served, it's improbable someone could've come in here for only _one_ sweet roll.

That's utterly ridiculous!

"How're the boys?" Ripley heard the headmaster ask her.

She replied, "They're doing good."

The headmaster seemed surprised and asked how she managed that.

Ripley said, "It's easy when you use books to teach them."

While _using_ the books was a stretch, Ripley got Lupus to stop his foolishness. Berkley didn't need prodding, he's more levelheaded than Lupus.

"That's good," the headmaster responded.

He asked if Ripley came to Lovely Café frequently and she told him, "Even when I'm a dog's breakfast."

By god, she'll wear a surgical mask to go to Lovely Café if it meant she'd get whatever's served.

"What about you?" Ripley asked him.

The headmaster said, "Not much."

It seemed obtuse to Ripley.

"Weird, I'd figure you'd get a box of those sweet rolls and save you the time," Ripley noted.

Headmaster MacDonald didn't seem interested in a box. He only wanted the one sweet roll.

"Do you happen to know the substitute workshop teacher?" the headmaster asked Ripley.

Ripley didn't look at the headmaster, kept her eyes straight as she said, "No. Not at all."

Headmaster MacDonald frowned as he mentioned, "That's most peculiar."

Ripley inquired back, "What do you know about the other workshop teacher?"

Their conversation stopped when Gretchen came with a packaged sweet roll for Headmaster MacDonald.

"Here you go," Gretchen smiled as she handed it to him.

Headmaster MacDonald thanked her as he held the sweet roll.

Gretchen's eyes moved towards Ripley.

"Oh hi, sweetie," Gretchen greeted her.

Ripley nearly responded with, "Hi, Mrs. Griswold!"

But she didn't.

Instead she responded with, "Oh hi. I wanted to know, something. It's Tuesday and do you have those mini lemon meringue pies?"

Gretchen always squeezed fresh lemons every Monday night to prepare for Tuesday's pies. She'd always squeeze extra lemons when she expected the trio to come by for some and knew that Ripley and Jamie would've get into another eating contest. All the way up to her death in 2005 when her children and their children took over the café full-time.

Her daughter gets her kids to help with the lemons and always there's times where she had to yell at them for squirting lemon juice at each other.

Still good pies, overall.

Gretchen cheekily replied they made a dozen of them and Ripley replied she probably wanted those dozens.

Pulling the pen out of her hair, Gretchen took Ripley's order.

"Sure, you want them, might give you a bee sting if you know what I mean?" Gretchen gestured with her pen as she brought up the cut on Ripley's lip that somewhat healed.

Still a bit red with a rough ridge, but Ripley won't dare miss Mrs. Griswold's lemon meringue pies!

She'd get into eating contests with Jamie on who can eat the most without succumbing to the sourness of the lemons.

Sometimes they'd get blisters from eating too many, but that didn't stop them. Mercy often needed to meditate the situation as it often gotten out of hand.

"Won't stop me," Ripley told her. "Actually, I wanted to share them and I'd feel terrible if I accidentally ate them all."

A little cut on the mouth wouldn't stop her from eating those pies. She ate those pies until she couldn't feel her mouth more than once. It might've been years since she had those pies, but she's confidant she can do it.

Knowing herself, those pies would've been gone before Jenna got to try them. So, she'd better pay the iron price and get extra so she'd have a chance to try one. Ripley's not about to sully their friendship over pies.

"Oh, okay, sweetie, I'll get you a box," Gretchen smiled. She tallied the order and Ripley paid it.

Watching Gretchen leave to fetch the order, Ripley continued her conversation with the headmaster that slowly parsed the sweet roll in his hands.

"You're quite familiar with this place," the headmaster mused.

Ripley shrugged as she told him that it's no different than any other.

Not that it was.

She only said it to throw him off or attempt it.

The headmaster didn't believe her, she could tell by his black eyes looking at her.

"I'm quite disappointed," said the headmaster.

Ripley asked what he's disappointed about.

He told her that he hoped she'd know the substitute workshop teacher. Since she didn't, he'd have to ask around somewhere else.

Ripley wanted to know why he's curious and the headmaster dropped, "Strange man coming at a strange time."

He made it clear that he's wary of Matt, and in extension her and Jenna.

It's strange that a man showed up for a position that just opened and two new librarians on the same day at the same hour.

"Suppose you have some experience," said Ripley.

Headmaster MacDonald nodded.

"I detest strange men coming at strange times," he refrained from expressing his true emotions.

The two stared straight and didn't look at each other, just looked like two strangers talking, and they kept up the appearance.

"Wouldn't be so strange if you didn't show up in a strange way," Ripley noted.

She watched in the corner of her eyes as the headmaster slowly turned his head towards her and responded, "These days of ours are quite strange, indeed."

His artificial courtesy dropped and he showed his underlying anger.

"I'd should hope that workshop teacher keeps to his studies. The students seem to love him so. Would be a shame if I'd had to let him go," he let out a small inaudible trill at the end.

Ripley dropped her own threat, "Be a shame if your sweet roll were to disappear so quickly that you couldn't taste it."

Without looking at each other, the two's eyes showed hidden anger.

"What about the girl you work with, would she know the workshop teacher?" Headmaster MacDonald asked.

It took restraint on Ripley's part to keep her from turning around giving the headmaster a good thrashing. If she still had her cane, that's easily said and done.

"It would be a shame if the headmaster needed an emergency dental work before the holidays," Ripley laid down a threat against the headmaster if he attempted to lay a hand on Jenna.

She heard back, "It'd also be a shame if her brash friend could not help her as she's indisposed."

The two radiated hostility towards each other.

"What the hell are you doing in the school?" Ripley dropped the act.

The headmaster flatly told her, "We're only following the primary."

Ripley spat, "Bull. If you're following your primary, they'd already spray your hive."

She made it clear that she's well-aware they're not the typical Choeras that would've already made a large nest out on the side of the school. Those were mindless drones of a collective body that didn't have any higher brain function.

The headmaster and the twelve teachers, they've got more lemons than a store brand lemon pie.

Ripley's statement caused the headmaster to laugh and she heard the buzzing underlying it.

"We're above _those_ ," the headmaster told her.

Ripley then asked, "What're you going to do when the students leave?"

Headmaster MacDonald told her that when the students leave the school for the holidays, then they'd get to work on their actual primary.

"Enough land to work with," he mentioned.

Ripley thinly veiled a threat, "Hard to do with _just_ thirteen. All they'd have to do is throw a pot at your head."

The headmaster informed her that thirteen is enough for their primary. They'll get to work the moment the students leave the school. He described them as annoying and that he'll never understand the obsession with them. They're disorganized and useless.

If they were _true_ Choeras, they'd have their wings scissored off and dropped off the side of the hive to die.

"Lay a hand on them and I'll teach you a thing or two about shoes," Ripley angrily turned her head towards him.

The headmaster's not at all shocked that Ripley became protective of the students and the two people he's curious about. In fact, it helped him out.

"What'd you do to them?" Ripley inquired about the teachers and the headmaster.

She heard, "They're somewhere safe."

Ripley cast her doubts and Headmaster MacDonald explained that they're still alive, just out of reach. He said that once school let out for the holidays, they'll be returned.

"Why do I not believe a word you're saying?" Ripley turned her head slightly as she gave a side look at the headmaster.

He told her that it's the truth.

They didn't intend to keep the staff, just needed them out of the way, and it became problematic with the students, but they're aware of the schedule.

Once the coast is clear, they'll release the staff and move on.

"If you don't believe me, you're free to see yourself," the headmaster offered her.

Ripley stifled a laugh as she shook her head disdainfully. She told the headmaster she's not a fool and all she'd do is bash him over the head with her shoe.

It would've been the end of it hadn't he brought up a curious subject.

"You remind me too much like him," the headmaster realized that Ripley acted much like the drama teacher he replaced.

Highly skeptical, critical, and peculiar.

Ripley sarcastically asked if it's a good thing and the headmaster mustered that it's not.

"Here you go sweetie," Gretchen interrupted their heated conversation when she came to the counter with a large box of pies. She filled the box with more than a dozen so that'd way Ripley and whoever had some of the pies had the chance to have some.

"Thank you," Ripley turned pleasant with Gretchen.

Gretchen asked Headmaster MacDonald needed anything else and he told her that he didn't, he was just talking Ripley.

Nodding, Gretchen moved on to the other customers and the two continued their conversation while Ripley held the box of pies.

"Perhaps we can discuss it further elsewhere?" Headmaster MacDonald suggested.

It'd become concerning if two individuals kept talking in the café holding food and not actually eating it among other things and Ripley agreed, too many prying eyes would've made things complicated.

"I didn't think you're diplomatic," Ripley noted.

She heard back, "Oh, no, we're really not."

The headmaster suggested they go somewhere with nobody around.

Ripley pointed out that's an old trick in the book to get her alone and wrangle her.

However, the headmaster stated he didn't want her dead, she's much too useful alive.

"How so?" Ripley eyed him.

Told that she knew the area intimately, Ripley eyed the headmaster with distrust, as he told her that it's bad taste to kill someone who knew the area best.

"You want me to help you invade?" Ripley balked.

It's as that.

"Or would you prefer the _other_ option?" Headmaster MacDonald held over the other plan they had where they'd just burst out of the school and rain down on everyone and everything.

Gritting her teeth, Ripley decided to take us his offer, but only because she didn't have a choice. There's no way he'd let her go back to the library undisturbed and she didn't want Jenna caught in between.

Like the headmaster said, she knew the area best, and would've known how to get out of the situation.

Ripley followed him out of the café and walked with the box of pies.

He led her all the way back to the school where he led her towards the basement. The students still in class, meant no one out in the halls but them.

The headmaster revealed his true name, Thrax, and that his subordinates worked the school.

They're not just any Choeras. They're Choeras _Zygon_!

"Hang on," Ripley stopped. "Zygon?"

Thrax nodded.

"Funny, I only count one tentacle," Ripley made a snide joke.

Thrax didn't get the reference, but didn't take kindly to her comment. He asked how she knew about them and she only said, "You learn when you listen, y'know."

Ripley's led downstairs into the large open basement with rows of doors for storage, boiler room, pipes, and everything for the school itself.

Going towards a door, Thrax stopped her and went towards the room. He opened it, poking his head in, before he gestured for Ripley to come towards him.

She's hesitant, but she heard someone argue audibly, "Have you got any lemons?"

Coerced, Ripley went towards the room and stood near the doorway as she subtly stretched out her neck, trying to see inside.

She saw the darkness and Thrax told her that he's keeping the "annoying one" inside the room until they can figure out how to deal with him.

He's been down there since they grabbed him and become used to his pettiness.

"What if we worked together and get out of here?" Ripley brought up a common trope that always happened. The villain locks up unwitting hostages together and they inevitably worked together to escape and beat the villain.

"You won't," Thrax's sure she wouldn't try to break out. He reminded her that if she tried, he'd sic his subordinates on her friends _and_ if she keeps, he'll sic them on the students.

Forced inside with the pies, Ripley's greeted with a pitch black room as Thrax closed the door and locked it.

Holding the pies, Ripley stood in place as she tried to see through the darkness, but she never could, and the lights didn't work.

"Who's there?" Ripley heard someone ask.

She replied stiffly, "Bette Davis."

The voice, a man's, replied," I'm sure you have her eyes!"

Ripley asked the man who he was and he said, "Smith. John Smith."

Questioning how he survived this long, Ripley learned they're keeping him alive because he had uses, and when she asked about the other teachers, she learned they're stowed away in stasis.

"So, let me guess, when everything's said and done, they're going to use them for rations?" Ripley asked.

John replied, "Yep, that's about it. Say, you wouldn't know where my screwdriver gone?"


	182. Brotherhood Pt 7

Keeping track of time, Ripley paced around the darkness, the day ended, and they're still in the room. Thrax didn't come back for them and there's no telling when he'd come, if he'd come back.

Sharing the pies with John, the two sustained themselves for the most part, but eating only lemon meringue pies, miniature or not, wouldn't suffice for them for long.

"What're you in here for?" Ripley sarcastically asked John.

John shrugged in the darkness as he replied, "I don't know. I was doing my planning, took a quick walk to get something to drink, and ended up here."

He admitted that it might've been because he upset the headmaster, but in fairness, headmasters are always upset about _something_.

"Well, how'd you survive this long?" Ripley continued.

John told her that he didn't know.

"Guess I'm lucky," he shrugged.

Ripley pointed out if he's lucky, he'd have his screwdriver.

"I don't know where I put it," John complained about losing it.

He had it on the desk, right there in front of him, there's nobody in the classroom, and the moment he stepped away and came back, it's gone.

"What kind of screwdriver is it?" Ripley wanted to know.

She knows them all by heart, considering what she does for a living, that's one of the requirements of working in her profession.

John said that it's unique and one of a kind. Few exist like it and he wanted to find it as it's too rare for him to find another like it.

"What, did they take it from you, it's just a screwdriver, right?" Ripley's baffled at John's obsession with the screwdriver.

John's convinced that the Choeras Zygon didn't take it. Someone else did.

"A student?" Ripley raised a brow.

She brought up that John said explicitly that he was alone when the screwdriver went missing. It could've very well rolled off the desk and into a crevice for all he knew.

John explained, "It's a _really_ unique screwdriver."

Sighing, Ripley didn't want to get into politics of screwdrivers and wanted to find a way out of the room without alerting Thrax and his subordinates. The sooner she did, the sooner she can intercept the final day when the fire broke out.

"Which student could've taken it?" Ripley asked him.

It sounded farfetched that a student snuck in and stole the alleged screwdriver. More when there's no inherent value in a screwdriver. Ripley owned dozens and they're not worth that much on their own. Even older screwdrivers, despite their longevity compared to their newer counterparts, weren't worth much to consider a heist.

Students stealing isn't unusual, but it's rather obtuse to say that students would've actively stolen a screwdriver without some sort of a plan.

This comes from years of experience in school.

John went through a laundry list of suspects and concluded that either Lupus or Berkley took it.

Ripley responded that none of them talked about it and she would've noticed them messing with it if one of them did.

"Look, we can sit around and play Cluedo all day or we can figure out how the hell to get out of here before the 18th," Ripley sighed as she looked towards where she heard John.

Footfall stopped and John said, "Well, I know one thing we can count on, they're not going to remember a thing."

He said the teachers and the headmaster the Choeras Zygon stowed away didn't make any new memories other than what they did last before the aliens captured them.

"You been in here long enough to know about these things?" Ripley asked John.

John replied that he noticed them.

Ripley asked, "Do they shape shift freely or are we going to see some empty bodies when they're done for the night?"

It took time, but the name finally resonated with Ripley, and she wondered how much of it's true and how much of it's just embellishment.

John said they just need a bit of the person's blood to take the form. However, changing to another form's problematic, as it's not wise to mix two different bloods.

"Bad mixes," John summed.

Ripley gestured as she asked how they changed forms and John told her that'd they have to deplete the blood currently in their bodies to do it. If they'd been outside the school long enough it'll do the job, but they're content in staying around it. Thus, meaning they didn't need to get another bit of blood from their victims to keep the form.

"Okay, so, they're real, any ideas short of fire to stop them?" Ripley asked John since he seemed to know enough about them to get an idea.

John told her it's not that simple.

"I've seen their real form more than once, not a pretty sight if you're afraid of bugs," John summed.

He said their exoskeleton's thick enough that firearms wouldn't work. Like armor, extreme heat's the only way to do damage.

"I assume DIY wasp killers aren't going to work either, right?" Ripley hedged a guess.

John shook his head in the darkness and said, "No, thick exoskeleton and protected compound eyes, stuff's not going to do anything to it."

Extreme heat's the only option.

"And no peace, either. They're bugs, they don't think like a human, they just do," John added.

Peace is not an option with them.

They're going to do whatever they damned well pleased and if anyone tries to stop them, all they'd get is a stinger through the gut and injection of toxins that melts them from the inside out.

Choeras Zygon got that way from normal Zygon splicing their DNA with the normal Choeras, resulting in the new species. Unfortunately, as noted, it didn't end well for the scientists who took part in the experiments.

Now, normal Zygon treated the hybrids as nothing more than pests and shuns them. If not outright kill them if crossed.

Not that the Choeras Zygon cared.

They're not too fond of listening to anyone's opinions.

Since they're just a lab experiment gone awry and hadn't levels of sentience like the normal Zygon, it won't matter if John or Ripley killed them all. They have no place in the natural order, it'd kill them off itself if they didn't take the initiative.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Ripley asked John if he had any sort of plan to get out of here.

John told her that he couldn't do much without his screwdriver. Ripley asked what it have to do with anything and heard that's important that John retrieve his screwdriver.

"Okay, screwdriver aside, what's the _next_ thing on getting out of here?" Ripley continued.

John sighed and said that the only thing he could think of is to start a fire.

"Do it on the 18th when nobody's here," John said.

That'd mean they'll wait for another day or so.

Ripley tried to tell him that Berkley's going to be here on the 18th and stopped when it seemed that he's already aware of what's to come.

"Wait a minute," Ripley tilted her head. "Who're you?"

She heard back, "John Smith."

Ripley shook her head.

"How do you know he's going to die?" Ripley asked him.

He said, "Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"

Ripley argued, "Why?"

If they can get the Choeras Zygon in one place and set the school on fire, they could do it without having Berkley die.

"Look, I don't make the rules," John argued with her.

Ripley asked, "Why does he have to die, why can't he go to Oxford, do more with his life?"

It's not fair that Berkley has to die to keep the aliens from escaping the school.

He's too young!

"Because he'll die either way," John revealed to her.

He told her that if Berkley didn't die today, he'll die another day, only that time, nobody's going to remember him.

"He gets sick and he dies, tender age of twenty. Just before he got his rejection letter from Oxford," John bitterly told Ripley. "You think I didn't try to change the course of events?"

If Berkley didn't die in the fire, he'll go on to send in his application letter to Oxford. However, he'll die before getting the rejection letter. He ended up contracting tuberculosis and died from it, bedridden in a hospital someway far.

"So, listen, the sooner we can beat them, the sooner we can go home and cry in our pillows at night," John summed.

He showed that he's seen it happen before and knows how heartbreakingly unfair it is for something like it to happen, even if there should've been a chance to change the outcome.

As it stood, Berkley _must_ die in the fire.

"What if it goes wrong?" Ripley raised a question about the plan.

John replied swiftly, "Then we'll have to try it again and again, for however long it takes."

If Berkley didn't die in the fire, then they'll have to repeat the event over and over until he does.

It's not something John or Ripley want to think about, but if John's telling the truth, as painful as it sounded. Berkley wasn't going to make it far in life like he wanted. If he survived long enough, the rejection letter would've killed him, if not literary.

This fix point is as good as it'll be for Berkley. Regardless of John and Ripley's opinion.

"Believe me, I don't want him to die. He's a really smart boy that deserves his place in Oxford. It's not fair for him to get the short end of the stick. This won't make you feel any better, but his sacrifice saved lives. Countless lives. I don't have to tell you what'll happen if these things get out, right?" John weakly told Ripley that even though he didn't want Berkley to die, too, he knew that his death would've saved thousands of lives if not more.

Ripley hated the idea that a boy died in the fire to save his school, noble as it was. It just didn't seem right to her and John agreed with her, but told her, it's as close to a happy ending he could've gotten.

"If it makes you feel any better, he'll die before the fire licks him," John tried to give Ripley perspective.

Berkley would've died prior to the fire and that he wouldn't feel the flames burning him alive.

"How'd he die?" Ripley wanted to know.

John told her, "I can't tell you."

Ripley tried to get John to tell her, but he wouldn't. He only said that Berkley died before the fire killed him and it's better than dying a slow painful death up in a high altitude.

"How do you know all this?" Ripley asked John.

John wouldn't say, but he made it clear that he tried numerous times to save Berkley, but he couldn't. It ended the same way.

Berkley _will_ die.

He'll never achieve his dreams of going to Oxford.

One way or another, he'll die.

So, John decided, if he should die, he should die a hero.

Even if the world at large won't know what really happened.

"Is that how come I never heard about it?" Ripley wondered aloud.

Lupus knew what happened.

However, he had no other choice but to cover it up.

He never said anything about it, but as Ripley thought back, she probably wouldn't believe him.

How she wished she did.

"Exactly. He didn't want you to know," John said weakly.

Ripley's convinced the drama teacher knew a lot more than he opted to tell her and he affirmed this.

"I thought things can't get through tears," Ripley tried to bring up the things she and the other encountered throughout their adventures.

Barring the angels, but that could've been the doing of the mysterious man who disappeared through it with his female friend.

Sighing, John quickly stated that sometimes, very rarely, tears _do_ let something through. Unfortunately, as tears have weaker energy, it's best if no one tries to go through one. Sudden changes in energy levels could've easily cause it to close and that'd be a nasty end.

"What you're thinking of are rifts. Tears don't last long, just causes feedbacks and makes people go ghost crazy. Rifts, rifts are a rare event, anyone or anything can get through them if they're suicidal enough to try. I don't recommend going through them, though. You never know where you'll end up. Rifts go anywhere and I mean _anywhere_. Ever wonder where Nessie came from, she came from a rift that formed under the loch. You don't want to travel through it and see where _she_ comes from."

Clearing up the misconception, John explained the differences between tears and rifts.

Tears happen frequently and normally harmless. They're responsible for the ideals of ghosts and so for, at least according to him. They broadcast events and whatnot that happened in another universe that rubbed against the hosting universe.

A farmer's family might've lived on the exact same land as a modern family, in the 1800s, but he and his family aren't dead, they're alive in another universe.

A human's mind can't understand the concept so regularly, they'll think they're haunted.

Sometimes they'll think the apparitions are evil, where it's just emotions the bled through from the tear.

John said emotions carry over in every universe.

Sometimes a person gets mad for no reason, must've had a counterpart in another universe that had a reason. Vice versa, too.

As John stressed, these aren't tears.

Rifts.

Rifts are rare and for good reason.

Every now again, a rift opens and if anyone or anything unsuspecting finds it, it's dealer's choice on where they end up.

Often, grimly, they don't come back and sometimes, it's better not to think much about what happened to them.

It'd explain how yetis from another planet ended up on earth, they ended up going through a rift, and winds up in a completely different universe and completely different planet.

Rifts, they last for a while, like a wound, it takes time for them to close and mend.

They only happen when a catalyst occurs.

Like thunderstorms, it takes more energy to make a rift, that often it falls apart before it even opens.

When it does open, it's a guess who _or_ what comes in.

"So, what you're saying, those stupid videos of people seeing Bigfoot might've actually _seen_ it?" Ripley flinched.

All those idiots who ran their mouths about seeing a supposed creature in the forests of Washington state, might've had credence after all.

John said that's still possible that it's just some guy in a furry suit, but he wouldn't be at all surprised if it's true that a creature fitting the description went through a rift without realizing.

Easily went through the rift again if it felt like it. Could've died from the change in environment. It's anyone's guess.

"So, I'd suggest you settle down and wait," John told her.

Ripley mustered she didn't come alone and that the people she's with would look for her since they noticed her absence by now.

John's not at all surprised and said, "If he has any lemons in his head, he'll grit his teeth and go on with the show."

Dryly, he told Ripley that if Matt's smarter than he looks, he'd put on a face and wait for the 18th too.

"What if something goes wrong?" Ripley worried.

John assured her that he planned everything ahead of time. Trial and error. It'll go according to plan. Come 18th at 12:00:00 AM the school's burning down.

Glimpsing around the darkness, Ripley wearily remarked that she wished the Choeras Zygon given them lights.

She saw John moving around in the other part of the room, feeling around the wall, he asked if she had anything like a knife.

"Yeah, I got one, a pocketknife, good enough?" Ripley responded.

John nods and Ripley reached down into her sock, pulling out the hidden pocketknife she kept for any occasion.

She slowly walked towards John and felt his hand when he took the pocketknife from her as he thanked her.

"Step back," John said to her.

As she did, she heard the knife scrap against the wall until she started seeing sparks fly.

Using the empty box that housed the pies as a wick, John held the box close to the wall as he scrapped the knife against it with his other hand.

Sparks danced on the box before evaporating, but John continued this until there's a glowing ember resting on the logo for Lovely Café. Scraping more, the ember grew and small flames appeared. Gently, John blew on the flames and it grew as it lit up the lower half of his smiling face.

Setting it down on the ground, the fire burned.

"How're we going to keep it going?" Ripley asked.

John said there's some old boxes near her that she could use to fuel the flames.

Feeling around, Ripley felt them, and pulled them out of their spots. She pried them open and tore the lids off, giving them to John as he carefully nestled them near the flame, coaxing it to grow.

"How long do we have to wait?" Ripley asked John.

John told her that because of his toiling, it won't be long before they're able to safely escape the room without harm done to the students and Ripley's friends.

"So, since we're stuck here, suppose you can tell me something," John sat near the fire, cross legged. He encouraged Ripley to do the same and she wearily did.

Ripley inquired what he wanted to know and he asked, "Is he the Doctor?"

Narrowing her eyes, she barely sees John's face, and she replied, "Who wants to know?"

John raised his hand as he said that he wanted to know. He's curious about Matt. Studying him with the flames barely illuminating his face, Ripley couldn't see him closely.

"Yes. He is," Ripley told John.

John asked her, "Good man?"

She nodded.

"Good," John said.

Ripley inquired how he knew about the Doctor, but John scoffed and pointed out that she didn't need to ask twice.

"Does it ever get easier?" Ripley asked him.

John exhaled as he scratched the side of his head as he said, "No, not really. That's why you don't do this by yourself."

Sometimes the Doctor's alone, but that's not a good thing, as the events and situations eventually take their toll on him. Without someone to keep him levelheaded, it's only a matter time before the Doctor cracks under pressure.

"Feel a little bad taking away his thunder," Ripley noted how she's always in a peculiar situation that Matt should've taken part instead.

John comforted her saying, "Oh, more the merrier. Trust me, sharing the load helps."

Even though Ripley didn't like the idea of stealing Matt's thunder in learning things, she's helping him with the adventure in her own way.

While he's running around, she's picking up the knowledge that would've helped him in the long haul.

Saves time and prevents fatigue with the unwritten arrangement.

"Guess that's a good point," Ripley frowned.

As she sat near the fire, trying to see through the darkness, she heard a noise in the distance, and John stood up from his spot.

He told her to do the same and she did.

John boisterously said, "Look alive. It's time!"


	183. Brotherhood Pt 8

"Ow!" Matt held his finger as the feedback from his Sonic Screwdriver caused when he used it against the lock of the two-door entrance into the school. His index finger got too close to the top of the Sonic Screwdriver and he felt the jolt of electricity for only a brief minute.

Jenna asked if he's alright and he nods as he held his finger in his mouth.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Jenna asked.

Matt pulled out his finger as he replied, "Nope. But, first for everything!"

Despite his voice of confidence, Jenna's skeptical as she watched Matt fumble with the lock before pulling it off.

Opening the doors for them, Matt led Jenna through the doorway into the school.

It's dark and there's no light.

None of the teachers were present and all the students gone home for the holidays.

Except for two.

Matt and Jenna saw them sauntering away into a classroom and chased after.

"God, don't do that!" Lupus pointed his torch defensively at Matt.

Matt apologized as did Jenna.

Berkley asked them, "Why're you two here?"

Matt told him that Ripley gone missing and he's sure the headmaster done something to her.

"Look, we're in this together, okay. We want to find our friend," Jenna raised her hands as she try to mediate the situation. Her hazel eyes moved between the two boys as they looked at them suspiciously.

"How'd you know she didn't get switched?" Berkley inquired.

Matt, without hesitation, said, "Trust me. They wouldn't get very far."

Ripley proved repeatedly, that when pushed against the wall, she wouldn't hesitate to lash out. She's got the teeth to prove that she wasn't going to let the staff squirrel her away to replicate her so easily.

"Maybe we'll find Mr. Smith," Berkley turned to Lupus.

Lupus shook his head as he's certain that the teacher's gone. They didn't replace him with an exact copy.

"Why's that?" Jenna asked Lupus.

Lupus shrugged as he told her that he didn't know.

His olive eyes moved around the classroom as did Berkley's brown eyes, Jenna and Matt followed their eyes as they heard a low rumble.

"Um, what-what's that?" Jenna stepped backwards as the rumbling turned to buzzing.

Matt grabbed her wrist and Berkley's with Berkley grabbing Lupus' and shouted, "Run!"

The four stormed out of the classroom and ran down the hallway as the buzzing grew louder and the sets of wings pattering.

"Uh-uh," Matt fumbled as he didn't know what to do.

Berkley yanked on his hand and told him they needed to get to the basement and Matt followed him with Jenna and Lupus' behind.

Running towards the entrance to the basement, Matt tried to use his Sonic Screwdriver on it, but noticed it wouldn't work. He tried hitting the button numerous times and stopped when he realized that the entire door's made of wood.

Ripley warned him sometime ago that it wouldn't work with wood and he exhaled, "Really?!"

Matt heard Berkley speak up, saying, "Hold on, Mr. Hartnell!"

Berkley raised his arm towards the wooden door and used an object to force it open. He quickly retracted his hand and Matt couldn't see what he used, but he didn't have the time to stop.

They nearly flew down the stairs as they tried to flee from the swarm.

"Where do we go?" Matt asked the boys.

Lupus struggled as he tried to think, sweat rolled down his face.

"Uh, uh, I don't know!" Lupus admitted.

Berkley panicked as he pointed down the hall and said they should go towards the boiler room.

As they hurried, Berkley ran into something and fell to the ground, dropping what he used for the door, sliding across the ground.

Matt stopped, skidding across the ground, as he went to help Berkley up.

As Berkley stood up, he looked around, grimacing, he couldn't find the thing he dropped, and panicked.

"Oh no!" Berkley cringed as he fell to the ground, his hands feeling the ground. "Where is it?"

Lupus called to his attention and he stopped to look up at him.

"The thing I took from Mr. Smith, it fell out of my hand!" Berkley flinched as he didn't feel it in his palms. On his knees he struggled to move in the dim light as he tried to find it, but to no avail.

"John, we have to go!" Lupus grabbed his arm and yanked him up.

Matt turned his head to hear buzzing coming from the top of the stairs and motioned with the others to hurry.

They fled further down the basement and saw a familiar face holding a door, beckoning them to come towards her.

Without saying anything, the four stumbled through the door way as Ripley closed the door and locked it.

"Ripley!" Matt hugged her tightly. "Where've you been, we've been worried sick!"

He told her that she's been gone for almost two days. Worried sick, Matt thought they done something to her, despite his earlier claims.

Ripley's dismayed at the claim that she's been gone for that long. It's still Wednesday in her mind, but then she remembered her conversation with John Smith. What he said.

"Where's the teachers?" Lupus looked around the room.

In the dimly lit room, a fire burning into a dim ember in the centre, he didn't see any of the captured teachers.

Ripley told him that John Smith's taking care of them. He left her to help Matt and the others.

"Mr. Smith's alright?" Berkley's eyes twinkled as Ripley said that his and Lupus' teacher's still alive.

Ripley nodded. "Yeah, he's alive, all right, almost whacked him with my boot heel for breaking my pocketknife," she said.

Part of the plan involved Ripley's pocketknife and it ended up breaking in half, the severed piece lost and all she has left, an edged box knife at that point.

"As long as you're okay, that's all that matters," Matt poked her.

Ripley expressed that she's not dead and Matt shook his head as he warned her that he didn't want her getting into this sort of trouble for a reason.

"He left me no choice," Ripley told him.

She told Matt that the headmaster made underlying threats and she had no other choice but to go with him as she aptly pointed out that she knew Belford by heart. The headmaster wanted to use her as guidance and used threats to keep her down in the basement.

Of course, since he's not as bright as Zygon normally are, he didn't realize that Ripley and John Smith would've easily worked out a plan within the two days they were stuck in the room.

"Oi, if you're done having a bit of a lover's spat, can we figure out where to go from here?" Lupus spoke up as he butted into their conversation.

Ripley shot him an ugly look as she sternly told him, "Watch it, you, I know where you keep your jelly baby stash!"

Lupus always carried a bag of jelly babies under his headmaster cap for whenever he had a certain urge to eat them and often kept it away from the students.

This alone kept Lupus' quiet as they heard the buzzing noise coming down the hall.

"Ah, ah, what do we do?" Berkley panicked.

Ripley told him that there's a maintenance shaft in the room that'll take them up to the ground floor. John Smith told her it's in the corner and they'll need to pry it open as it required a key.

Feeling the buzzing under her feet, Ripley's dark eyes narrowed as she heard the swarm near the door, then silence.

Frozen, the five looked at the door and instantly, the large Choeras Zygon attempted to push through the door.

Ripley pushed against the door, counter weighing it against it as it forced against the other side.

Matt joined her in the struggle as Jenna, Lupus, and Berkley worked to open the maintenance shaft.

In Matt and Ripley's ears, they heard the low buzz as the Choeras Zygon attempted to push against the door. It nearly deafened them as they worked to keep it out.

Despite both pushing against the door, the Choeras Zygon proved stronger as it slowly pushed against the door.

With his free hand, Matt reached into his pocket and grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver.

"L-let me buzz you out!" Matt struggled as he held the Sonic Screwdriver firmly and pushed on the button. He pointed it towards where the Choeras Zygon's black hexagon eyes peaked through the door and sent it shrilling in pain.

Suddenly, the two slammed the door close and fell to the ground as it flew off.

Pushing themselves up from the ground, Ripley and Matt shared a look as they exhaled sharply.

"Bloody hell, now I know what exterminators go through," Ripley coughed.

Matt asked if she's fine and she waved her hand.

"Okay, that should buy us time," Matt pulled on his bow tie as he hurried with Ripley towards the entrance of the maintenance shaft as Matt held up his arm with the Sonic Screwdriver pointed at it.

"Open sesame!" Matt chimed.

The lock broke and the trio pried the door open.

"Does anyone smell that?" Lupus looked around.

Smelling the air, they smelled the faint smoke coming from in the hallway. It wasn't from the fire that Ripley and John Smith made, this one's fresh.

"Everyone, in the shaft, now!" Ripley ordered them.

The maintenance shaft proved difficult maneuvering, small, cramped, the five needed to sidestep through the claustrophobic hallway with barely any light, and smelled smoke from old cigarettes embedded in the walls from the custodians who came through the school at intervals.

As they maneuvered through the hidden hallway, they started hearing the buzzing noise once again, but it wasn't coming from within the hallway.

Freezing in place, the five heard the low rumbling coming from behind the walls on opposite sides.

Matt ordered them to hurry and they did, or at least tried.

Suddenly, long sharp black stingers started stabbing through the walls in quick succession. Cleanly tearing through, the stingers left sizable holes in the wall as the five struggles to avoid them.

The buzzing deafened them as they tried to hurry, hard to do when there's thirteen stingers stabbing through the walls consecutively.

Matt nearly split his trousers trying to squat down as a stinger nearly went through his head, his eyes wide with fear.

Jenna struggled to move through the narrow hallway as she avoided the stingers. Ripley yanked her away in time when one nearly punctured her through the face.

With his Sonic Screwdriver, Matt tried to scare off the Choeras Zygon, but all it did was make them angrier, and he backed off using it as he saw the holes in the walls widening from each stabbing.

He could see the bodies of yellow jacket Choeras Zygon, large compact eyes, that despite having no irises or movement, instilled anger as their large wings suspended them in the air as they buzzed.

Pushing through, Matt yanked Lupus and Berkley forward as stingers stabbed through the walls behind them.

Ripley peered behind to see the walls completely ripped apart from the stingers and the Choeras Zygon in quick succession pulling the walls apart, allowing them entrance.

Turning back, Ripley saw Lupus and Berkley opening the exit out of the maintenance shaft and pulled Matt through the doorway with Jenna behind.

Ripley rushed through the doorway and Lupus and Berkley joined the others as they rushed inside, closing the door behind.

Looking around, they found themselves in another part of the school, the darkness proved difficult, but Lupus and Berkley told the trio they're in the school cafeteria.

"How'd we get here?" Jenna exhaled sharply as she tried to catch her breath.

"There's hidden doors everywhere," Lupus told her. "Headmaster MacDonald doesn't want the custodians bothering the students, so they're everywhere."

As is a private school, Headmaster MacDonald didn't want the custodians getting in the way of students and vice versa, he made sure they take the various hidden maintenance shafts around the school. They don't connect with the student housing, so custodians have to leave the school and go over there to clean and maintain. Often, custodians came and went during the school day while the students learned. None of them ever saw them because of the hidden hallways, but they're always there working behind the scenes.

"Y'know, I don't think I seen any 'em," Matt brought up the troubling problem. He never saw the custodians, never heard of them through the teachers, barring what they really are.

He learned from Berkley, the custodians aren't officially part of the school, they're routinely hired by it to clean and do maintenance. As far as records go, they're not employees, and Headmaster MacDonald wanted to keep it that way.

"What about the kitchen?" Jenna asked.

As Berkley told her, they're for hire, they come to the school every day and cook for the students. They don't live on the premises either. It's part of the privilege of working with a private school.

Sometimes, the headmaster didn't want the kitchen ladies to get in the way of students during test week, so he'd have them make up pre-made meals and drop them off at the school.

With that said, the five smelled the air, and the smell of smoke increasingly became noticeable.

"Is there a way to get outside through here?" Matt asked the boys.

Lupus said there's the back door, but they needed a key. Headmaster MacDonald never let the kitchen ladies take the key off the premises. He'd make them turn it back into him after every school day.

"We can't leave!" Berkley abruptly told them. "What if they get out?"

He reminded them of the Choeras Zygon.

"What are we supposed to do?" Lupus questioned Berkley. "We can't stop them!"

Lupus pointed out that five people isn't enough to go up against thirteen Choeras Zygon.

"We trap them," Berkley told him. "Remember, old lady McCab spilled sugar that day and Headmaster MacDonald looked frazzled!"

Bringing up a bizarre event that tipped them off that something's amiss, something innocent enough. One day, one of the kitchen ladies, McCab, tried to move a bag of sugar to pour into the mixer to make cookies for dessert, when the sugar spilled on the ground from a tear in the bag.

Headmaster MacDonald became furious about the wasted sugar and as he reprimanded her for the spill, he became fixated on the sugar.

"That's right, he had a sweet roll back at the café," Ripley remembered.

When mentioned the _real_ Headmaster MacDonald hated sweets and wouldn't allow the students to have them, suddenly liked sweets and started allowing kitchen ladies to make them, it further proved the boys' point that there's something wrong.

"Okay, we trap them with sugar and cook them alive," Matt suggested.

It sounded simple enough.

"You can't do it in the kitchen, though," Lupus brought up that it'd be impossible to do it in the kitchen as there's the door and considering their strength, they'd break it down in no time.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Matt asked, "Where'd do we trap them?"

Berkley quickly spoke up, "The science room!"

He said that the science room's built differently than the other rooms. It's got breakable windows, small enough that the students can get through in the event of fires, but small that the insects couldn't get through themselves. Most importantly, it's got reinforced walls, to control any fires. Not only that, they could block the door easily, there's a large bookcase near it that if they can tip over, it'll trap them.

Looking through the kitchen, the five found no sugar, not even a teaspoon. They discovered torn bags hidden away in the rubbish bin. It seemed that the Choeras Zygon really had a sweet tooth.

With no sweets to lure them, they'd have to do it the old fashion.

"We get them in the science lab and they can't get out through the windows. All we have to do is go through the windows," Berkley told Matt.

Lure the Choeras Zygon into the science room, block them in, rush through the window, and hope for the best.

Lupus asked how sure Berkley was and he pointed out they didn't have much options left.

"Okay, let's head to the science room," Matt corralled them.

As they prepared to flee the kitchen through the cafeteria, they saw smoking pluming through the maintenance shaft entrance.

Running, the five ran through the service doors of the kitchen and ran from behind the service counters through the lined tables. Under their feet, they felt the fire's heat as it intensified.

Approaching the large two doors, they're stopped by Headmaster MacDonald as he looked between the five angrily.

"You fieeeeeeeennnnnnddddsssss," he said in an inhuman voice. "What haaaaaaaavvvveeeee yooooou doooone?"

His voice trilled as he showed his black teeth.

Matt shouted, "You left us no choice!"

Arguing that the Choeras Zygon left them no other choice, Matt saw the headmaster's head twitch violently.

"Youuuu knoooow noooottttthhhhiiinnng," screamed the headmaster. "He deeeeeeciiiiieeeeveeeeeessss yoooou. Will deeeeeeeeeeciiiiiiieeeeveeeeesss you!"

Claiming that this wasn't what it seemed, the headmaster heard Ripley ask about the rift that took them into the universe.

"Weeeeee seeeee the riiiifftttts, buuuutttt weeeee dooo noooot caaaareeee aboooouuut theeeee riiifffts. Buuuuut aaaaaa strrrrrrraaaannnnngggggeeeee maaaaaaan toooooollllllddddd ussss of a neeeeeeeewwwww hiiiveeee. Unnnnconnnqqqqquueeeerrrrreeeed. Weeeee beeeeeliiieeeeveeeeed hiiiim annnnd weeeee weeennnt innnnnto the riiiiffftsss. Heeeeeee liiiiiieeeeeeeedddd annnnd nooooow weeeeeee diiiiie weeeee allll diiiiee. Yoooooouuuu aaaaarrrreeeee maaaaaan. Heeeeee's noooot maaaan. Fooooor yoooouuu heeee waaaiiittttssss foooorrrr yooooou," the headmaster trilled his sentence as he told the five that a "stranger" told him and his hive about "a new hive" that wasn't conquered that if they take the rift, they'd find it.

It was a trick on his part.

"Heeeeeee knoooooooowwwwsss annnnnd heeeeee usssssseeeeed usssssss. Heeeee'll ussssseeee yoooou, toooo. Whheeeeen heeee's doooooooooooone. Yooou'll diiiiiee, tooooo," he shook his head angrily.

The "stranger" used him and his hive and they have nothing to show for their trouble. Cut off from their world, they're forced to adapt to this world, and now they're dealing with the fallout of the apparent lies.

Ripley spoke up about John Smith and the headmaster exclaimed, almost unintelligible, "Heeeee neeeeevveeeeeeeer saaaaaiiiid theeeeerrrreeeee'd beeeee annnnooother. Nooot youuuuu, noooooooot, yeeeeeeeeeeeet!"

The "stranger" didn't disclose that John Smith would've showed up the moment the Choeras Zygon hive went through the rift. The moment he showed up, their troubles started. He's done whatever he could to ruin them and now they have nothing to show.

"Who's this stranger?" Jenna spoke up.

The headmaster turned his twitching head towards her and replied, "Heeee's nooooot maaaaaan!"

That's as much as she can get from him and didn't want to do anything to further set him off.

"What is he then?" Matt questioned the headmaster's assertion that the stranger's not a man.

The headmaster replied, "Heeeee's noooot huuuumaaaaaan!"

That's as much as Matt's getting from him and he pushed the four behind him as he wearily looked at the headmaster, fuming that his hive burnt alive from John Smith's fire.

"I aaaaaaammmm the laaaaaaassssst," the headmaster buzzed as he gave the five dagger eyes as he showed his true form.

The headmaster twitched until wings sprouted from his back and his eyes went pitch black, reflecting the five.

"Yooooouuuu caaaaaannnn neeeeeeveeeeer knoooow the trrruuuutttttttth. Yooooouuuuuu caaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn't wiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Headmaster MacDonald's arms splits as they revealed the black thin arms.

"Nooooow diiiiie noooooow diiiiie now diiiiiiiiiiie!"

The body shredded to reveal the large Choeras Zygon as it began to fly around the large cafeteria, it's stinger raised at the ready.

Ducking to the ground, Matt watched as the others did the same.

The droning buzz echoed throughout the empty cafeteria as the formerly fake Headmaster MacDonald flew after the five.

"You idiot, the school's on fire!" Ripley shouted. "Don't you think you'd get out of here?"

She tried to appeal to the Choeras Zygon, but it was no use, it didn't want to escape the school. It stated that it can't survive without it's hive and it can't make any more. Resigned to it's death, it's going to make sure to take with it, the five annoying pests.

Lupus slid across the floor as he tried to think of a plan. His eyes dashed across the cafeteria and he noticed the decorative bowls left in the centre of the tables.

Running towards the table nearest to him, Lupus grabbed the first bowl and ran to grab the next one. With the bowls collected, he tossed them at the Choeras Zygon's head, one at a time.

It riled up and went after him.

The opportunity allows Matt to rush towards the doors and tries opening them. He found that the school locked it from the outside.

Using the same trick as he did before, Matt tried to use his Sonic Screwdriver.

Only it didn't work as intended as his plan didn't either.

The doors grew smaller as he flew backwards from the angry Choeras Zygon flinging him away from the door with it's spiny black arms.

He flew into the tables, sending them on their sides as he slid on the ground towards the serving counter.

Jenna ran to aid him and the Choeras Zygon took immediate interest in her. It attempted to fly towards her until Ripley stood in the way.

Ripley called to it, asking, "Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?"

She wanted to know why none of them killed John Smith. He ruined their plans as well, it surprised her that they haven't a chance to kill him.

The Choeras Zygon ominously said, "Kiiiiiilllll ooooonnnnneeee cooooommmeeeeesssss annnnoooootheeeeer."

The implications spoke for themselves and Ripley pulled the Choeras Zygon's attention away from Jenna as she tried to help Matt up.

"Yooouuuuu'll diiiiie…. You'lll diiiiie," chanted the Choeras Zygon as it emphasized that they'll die in the school fire.

Ripley led it away from the others as she tried to draw it away, so the four can escape through the doors.

"Waaaaaiiiiitttttsssss fooooooor yooooou…. Waiiiiiits fooooor yooooou," chanted the Choeras Zygon.

Lupus attempted to throw whatever he could find but they did nothing to dissuade the insect alien from going after Ripley.  
As Matt recovered, he felt a hand touch his face and blindsided as someone grabbed the glasses, he wore for most of the week.

Readjusting, Matt blinked as he looked around, none of the others took it from him, and the Choeras Zygon wasn't interested in glasses.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver and attempted to use it, but found the impact jostled something loose, and it wouldn't work.

As he struggled to fix it, he saw movement in the corner of his eye and a bright flash engulfed the cafeteria, blinding them all.

Blinking several times as his vision readjusted, Matt saw the others attempting to recover, and the Choeras Zygon dazed.

Looking, Matt saw the doors opened on their own, and motioned for them all to follow him through.

The five hobbled through the doorway and Matt and Ripley closed the door. They found that the doors locked and they didn't have the key. There's nothing in the hallway they can use to block the doors.

It didn't help that the smoke started pluming from corners and irritated their eyes.

Thinking on their feet, Matt and Ripley used their bowtie and tie respectfully to tie the doors together. It's not much, but they didn't know what else to do.

"That should hold him in, right?" Jenna coughed.

Ripley coughed as she held her mouth and shook her head.

It's never easy.


	184. Brotherhood Pt 9 (Final)

"Wha-what was that?" Lupus blinked as he asked aloud what they witnessed.

Berkley described it like a flash, but that's about it.

They struggled to walk as they're dazed but they recovered quickly when they saw the door knobs clicking and Ripley grabbed them tightly, holding them in place.

"Not again!" Ripley groaned as she held the doors back against the Choeras Zygon that recovered from it's daze.

Matt helped her once more, but the already resigned insect wasn't giving up so easily, and pulled it's last of the strength to push against the doors.

They nearly fell backwards from the sudden rush against the doors and held the doorknobs tighter.

Pulling from resource, the Choeras Zygon pushed against the doors.

Poor Matt and Ripley couldn't keep their holding as the insect pushed against them.

Jenna and Lupus helped, getting on the opposite sides of Matt and Ripley, pushing against the door.

Despite the four pushing their weight against the doors, it's not enough and the sudden push sent them flying backwards.

Matt flew into a potted plant. Jenna flew against the display with a bust and it toppled over and broke. Lupus slid into the display case with all the trophies from won games. Ripley flew against the wall with an audible thud.

Struggling, the four tried to recover as they see the large compact eye poking through the slightly opened doors.

With a detached flag pole he yanked from the wall, Berkley ran with it towards the Choeras Zygon and attempted to attack it.

Relentless, Berkley attacked it, trying to hurt it.

"God save the queen!" shouted Berkley as he tried stabbing it through the eye, but the insect wrapped it's black spiny arms around it and yanked it forward, sending him towards the doors.

Slamming against the doors, Berkley's dazed as he tried to push away from the doors. He kept his grip on the flag pole, but it wasn't enough to keep the Choeras Zygon from picking him up with it.

Before he could've released his hands and drop to the ground, Berkley felt a light prick in his abdomen and suddenly the Choeras Zygon dropped the flag post, sending him the ground.

The four recovered and hurried towards him, helping him up.

"Come on," Matt coughed as he led the boy away from the door as it remained quiet.

Rushing through the hallway toward the science lab.

As they hurried, they smelled the fire and felt the heat.

While running, nearly towards the science lab, the five heard a loud crash and saw the ceiling collapsing.

Lupus, Matt, and Jenna flew forward away from the science lab.

Ripley and Berkley flew backwards, towards it.

The flaming debris kept the five from reuniting.

Shouting, Ripley told them to get out of the school.

Berkley shouted too, saying that there's a broken lock in the classroom over that they can use to escape the school.

"What about you?" Matt cried out.

Ripley called out, "Don't worry about me, get them out of here, boss's order!"

Hearing footfall, Ripley coughed as she helped Berkley up from the ground. Berkley groaned as Ripley held him.

"It's okay, I got you," Ripley assured him.

Blinking, the two noticed at the end of the hallway they came from, the angry Choeras Zygon flying towards them at warp speed.

"Aw, come on!" Ripley yanked on Berkley's arm and hurried with him into the science lab. Closing the door, Ripley looked around the science lab. She saw the bookcase and had Berkley help her.

"You think he's going to break down the door?" Berkley asked.

Ripley replied, "I'm counting on it!"

Helping her, Berkley heard the low buzzing as the Choeras Zygon flew towards the door and attempted to destroy it. It's not going to push it down, it's going to tear it down with it's stinger.

"On my mark!" Ripley called to Berkley.

They counted in their heads as they heard the Choeras Zygon tearing holes into the door. The moment they heard the insect break it open, timing it, they pushed the bookcase over.

Within seconds it collapsed on the Choeras Zygon, it's head poking out from under it.

Thinking on his feet, Berkley ran into the closet and grabbed bottles and broke off their lids. He looked down at the trapped Choeras Zygon, stuck looking up at them.

It's clear that it's not dead, the exoskeleton far more resilient to allow the bookcase to crush it to death.

Berkley threw the liquid from both bottles, causing a chain reaction that caused the exoskeleton to bubble and warp. The liquids touched the compound eyes and started wreaking havoc on the Choeras Zygon's vision.

Pouring all the liquid onto the head, smoke rose as the chemical reaction melted through the exoskeleton and into the body.

"H-He said, hydrochloric acid, melts 'em," Berkley coughed.

Apparently, John Smith knew how to deal with these pests more than he let on.

Seeing where they are, Ripley didn't celebrate with Berkley as they've taken down the last of the Choeras Zygon. Instead, she grew solemn and upset.

This was the room Berkley dies in.

She noticed Berkley unconsciously holding his abdomen and asked, "Did he sting you?"

Berkley looked at her, "Just a prick."

Ripley shook her head.

"He injected you with his venom, didn't he?" she softly asked him.

Berkley didn't understand Ripley's change in behavior until he felt the weight of his body collapse backwards and he's unable to move.

No matter how much he tried, his legs wouldn't move. His arms barely moved and he felt blood pushing through his wound.

"W-what?" Berkley's shocked.

Unable to leave him like this, Ripley knelt beside him.

Ripley, visibly stricken, stared down at Berkley as he held his bleeding abdomen. Labored pains as he was on the ground. She held his free hand as she tried to comfort him as they both realized that Berkley didn't have any time left once the venom took.

Bleeding heavily, Berkley might've died from the blood loss before he felt his insides melt. That would've been a best-case scenario.

"D-did he escape?" Berkley asked about Lupus.

Ripley nodded.

Berkley smiled weakly as he's happy for that.

"R-rotten luck," Berkley noted that his luck hasn't been the greatest.

Ripley held his hand as he coughed, visibly in pain. Blood seeped from his reddened dress shirt as he tried to talk to Ripley as she knelt by him.

"W-why are you here?" Berkley wanted to know why Ripley's staying with him despite knowing that the fire's coming their way and that Berkley doesn't have much time left.

Ripley replied weakly, "I've faced death many times. I've faced the Devil and his demons. You haven't."

She almost died numerous times and faced a representation of Victor and the demonic avatars of her friends that he corrupted. With what Ripley's seen firsthand, for the lack of better words, it's better for her to tend to Berkley in his final minutes than Matt and the others.

"A-aren't you afraid?" Berkley struggled to ask why Ripley isn't afraid of getting caught in the fire.

Ripley truthfully told him, "To tell the truth, I've been afraid for a very long time. I've been so afraid I've stopped living."

Because of Dr. Almar and the AID bringing back the memories she tried so hard to repress, Ripley no longer lived life proper. She hid in her shop and barely left it anymore, with the only exception so far Karen and Arthur's wedding, but she wanted to change.

Matt's right.

She can't keep hiding.

She can't keep being afraid.

It's neither right or healthy.

Victor's winning by keeping her afraid and hiding in her shop.

She doesn't want to live that life, anymore.

"W-what happened?" Berkley inquired.

Normally, under circumstances, Ripley never uttered her story outside Matt, Karen, and Arthur. However, Berkley's on the brink of death and deserved to know the truth.

"In 2010, fifty years from now, everything's destroyed and people's lives lost. I was the unlucky one to survive," Ripley told him.

Berkley seemed confused as she told him of the future.

"A-a-aliens?" Berkley mustered.

Ripley shook her head.

"I don't know," Ripley replied. "They came and swept through here, like a sea of red."

Ripley recalled a saying that's shared around the Children of All-Mother, describing the Red.

Like the sea, the Red swept through the country after the initial attacks, and destroyed everything that the other Colours missed.

Berkley struggled to ask if Ripley's from the future and she told him the truth, "I am. When you die and the brotherhood burns down, it'll become a public school, and it'll be named after you. Lupus becomes the headmaster for it."

Stroking his hand as Ripley saw a mix of fear and confusion with bits of curiosity showing through. He inquired about Lupus and Ripley affirmed that he'll become the new headmaster for John S. Berkley Public School.

Berkley couldn't believe his best friend, a rebel at heart, would've become a headmaster, and Ripley told him that his death changed the boy at his very core.

"Knowing the truth, it made him change his outlook in life. He became my headmaster," Ripley revealed that Lupus eventually became her headmaster.

She didn't hold back as she admitted to Berkley that she didn't treat him very well, purely because she was "a git teenager" and didn't like his rules.

"D-did-did he talk about me?" Berkley asked.

Ripley slowly nodded.

"Every year, on this day, he talks about you. He always gets emotional about it and always had us observe the anniversary of your death. There's even a plaque with your name on it in the school lobby," Ripley told him.

Berkley's death changed Lupus from the rebel without a cause to a headmaster _with_ a cause.

"Guess that's why he never expelled us," Ripley realized why Lupus never expelled her and the others despite having every opportunity to do it.

Like her, he had his own problems.

Rejected by every potential family and having to form his own family with Berkley, Lupus lashed out against everyone out of misplaced anger. He acted out and did the things he did because he didn't have an alternative to vent his frustration with the hand life dealt him.

"W-what happens to the foundling?" Berkley's curious.

Ripley replied that it was still open and she came from there.

"Y-you?" Berkley blinked.

Ripley nods.

He asked if she was one of the lucky ones and she shook her head. She told him that she had to form her own family with two other kids who weren't lucky, either.

"W-what happened to them?" Berkley inquired.

Not shying from the truth, Ripley softly told him that they both died. She's the only left. Berkley gave his condolences and she thanked him.

"Wh-why is fate so cruel?" Berkley asked her.

Ripley shook her head as she replied, "I don't know. I guess it has to be cruel time to time to remind people that it's not all fun and games. Sometimes, you'll get lucky. Sometimes, you're wishing for one good day."

Fate isn't kind, but it's not omnipotent, so it doesn't do this out malice.

It's balance.

People can argue, but unfortunately, it's fair.

Equal, as it were.

Everyone can suffer, including elderly and children.

However, as they can suffer, they can live long healthy lives.

Fate's not about cosmic judgement, that's just something humans came up with to explain why a terrible person suddenly suffers bad luck and ends up dying a karmic death.

Struggling to breath, Berkley spat out blood as he exhaled sharply.

"It's not fair," Berkley lamented.

Ripley agreed with him.

"I know, sweetie, I know," Ripley squeezed his hand. "Sometimes you have to make do with what you got, even if it's not much."

Ripley, Jamie, and Mercy didn't really have anything when they left Brookhaven. They barely made money in the small town doing odd jobs. It's a miracle they got the funds to open their own store. Even though it's probably as good as they'll get in life, Ripley wouldn't want it any other way.

"S-so, yo-you're from the future?" Berkley drew attention to the fact that Ripley's from his future.

Ripley nodded.

"W-wha-what's it like?" Berkley wanted to know if they had their spaceships, houses on the moon, mars, everything that the medium at the time portrayed.

Ripley softly told him, "I hate to disappoint you, but we don't have hover cars or anything like that. No aliens, either. But our sci-fi movies are a lot better."

She didn't have the heart to lie to him and he took it in stride.

Despite what the 60's believed would've been the future, it's far from what it imagined. Nobody had their own ships and nobody lived in condos on the moon. No hover cars or anything like that. It's still sci-fi as far as Ripley's concerned. However, the hindsight, despite the shortfall, the movies and shows continued to show the possibilities of the near future.

"Lame," Berkley weakly smiled, revealing his bloody teeth.

Ripley nodded as she said, "Yeah, bummer, innit, really looked forward to having my own spacecraft."

She comforted Berkley as he resigned in his inevitable death. In the air, the smoke that slowly made it's way towards them. It started getting warmer and the two felt the heat rising.

"Y-you bet-better get out of here," Berkley wearily told Ripley to leave before the fire caught up.

Ripley told him that she didn't want to leave him alone.

It'd feel wrong to let him agonize alone, so Ripley decided to stay with him until he passed, she knew that she risked getting caught by the fire, but she didn't want him to die alone.

John never said she couldn't do that, so she's doing it, because it's the right thing to do.

"S-s-so wha-what's your name?" Berkley asked her.

In a rare instance that never would've happened under _any_ normal circumstances, Ripley told him her name. Her _real_ name.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Ripley weakly asked him.

Berkley smiled, "Not a soul!"

Nodding, Ripley told him, "Elieen Freeman."

Berkley nodded and told her his, "John S. Berkley."

Ripley weakly smiled, "I know."

Blood gushed from his lower abdomen as Berkley started coughing relentlessly. He ended up vomiting blood over himself and whimpered.

Ripley stayed by his side, holding his hand, as she watched life disappear from his eyes. She checked his pulse and found none. Just to be sure, she checked repeatedly, but there's no pulse, not even a murmur.

Closing his eyes, Ripley rubbed her own eyes as she stood up from his body, and miserably walked towards a box filled with lab coats and covered his body. Once she's sure she did a good job, Ripley left the chemistry lab through the window.

The moment her feet touched the ground, she felt two pairs of hands on opposite sides of her arms as Matt and Jenna pulled her away from the school where Lupus stood, tears quietly running down his face. The smoke started bellowing from the windows as they retreated and watched helplessly as the fire engulfed the school.

Ripley watched the fire burn the sixty-year-old school down, the finery red flames danced in the cool breeze, and she held back her tears as she felt them push against her eyelids. Mix of the irritation from the smoke and her emotions, but no tears came out.

Jenna openly cried and Matt held her, a look of sorrow on his face. He corralled Ripley and Lupus, holding them with his other arm, holding them close as he hid his face behind Ripley.

Ripley held Lupus as he visibly shook from the sight.

In the distance, they heard the sirens, and Matt led them away from the blaze.

Lupus felt lost.

He'd lost his adopted brother and there's no reason anyone's going to believe him and the others about what happened.

"Why…" Lupus wept.

Matt told him, "Samuel, I'm… I'm so sorry."

Within hours, the school, and the student dormitory, burnt to the ground.

The police arrived to take statements and there, the four learnt that the teachers and the headmaster reappeared with no explanation and they're devasted at the sight of the smoldering rubble of the school.

John Smith never resurfaced and it appeared that none of the teachers or Headmaster MacDonald remembered him much.

Lupus gave his statement and nearly broke down into tears as he told what happened, omitting the obvious.

With Matt and Ripley's CSS, it convinced the police that Lupus spoke the truth and left it at that.

It's at this point, the trio decided that it's best if they leave.

The insects destroyed at the expense of one innocent life, doomed as it may be.

Lupus received care and attention as the trio slipped away from the crowd, returning to the inn, and slipped into Ripley's room where the blue beauty waited for them.

Matt attempted at one last chance to have the TARDIS send them back and didn't hold his breath as it sprung to life.

The air shifted and cooled. The sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed throughout the console room, until it ceased.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, the three looked around, and realized they're in the backroom of the Odds & Ends, at the correct time and era.

Ripley locked the TARDIS behind them as she walked with them out of the backroom, locking it too.

Jenna looked at her mobile and remarked, "We've been gone a day!"

Matt and Ripley stood near her as she showed them her mobile. Looking at theirs, they're shocked when they realized she's right.

The adventures lasted a whole day.

"The only thing that matters, we're back here, safe and sound," Ripley told her as she went towards the counter and sat down.

Jenna nodded, agreeing with her.

Matt remarked that he didn't think they'd get home. It felt like a marathon, back to back, seemingly no end. As much as he liked adventuring, he's rather done for the time being, and wanted to relax in his jelly bed.

"So, what now?" Jenna asked what's the standard operation when they returned from an adventure or three.

Ripley replied, "We relax, reflect, and reminisce."

Not exactly in that order, but it's pretty much the standard at this point.

They've been adventuring since yesterday and Ripley's done with adventuring for now. She wanted to relax and think quietly to herself.

"This doesn't always happen," Matt told her about the bizarre adventures they had. "Sometimes it just does that, I don't know why."

One point in time, he'll ask Jodie why she does the things that she's prone to do. Maybe she'll tell him why, maybe she won't. It's not every day Matt gets to talk to a sentient time machine, but it's one of those days.

"Well, Jenna, on behalf of Matt and the TARDIS, sorry that it got carried away like that," Ripley apologized for the nonstop adventuring.

Jenna waved her hand and said that it's fine, they never meant to do it, and it seemed like the TARDIS has a mind of it's own.

"Oh, it does," Ripley heavily sighed.

Matt saw Jenna off as Ripley quietly sat in her chair. On her mind, everything.

Headmaster Lupus, the man who always gave her and Jamie grief about everything, really wasn't what he appeared. All the times he droned about Berkley, because they were like brothers, and that he misses him. It hurt Ripley knowing that she'll never get a chance to apologize to Headmaster Lupus.

The fact that he knew all-along what happened in the school and that the teachers wouldn't know what happened to them, the pain of knowing and never getting off his chest.

Ripley now understood why he stayed with the school for as long as he did.

Depressingly, she knew that Headmaster Lupus didn't survive the onslaught. There's no chance they would've taken him into the four armies. He died by whatever means.

An end, to a misunderstood headmaster.

Like her, Jamie, and Mercy, he suffered the same problems as them and the real reason he never expelled Jamie and Ripley, because of what he did when he was their age. He knew the struggles they faced and sympathized with them.

"Lupus, I don't know if you can hear me up there, but, if you can, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Ripley whispered. "I understand you now."

She wished he'd told her sooner, that maybe she wouldn't hated him so much if she knew the truth sooner. Having someone like him understand how they felt, that's a rare commodity.

"Berkley, if you can hear this. I'm sorry. I wished it could've gone differently. You deserved better. Too bad life dealt a bad hand for you. You're a hero, even if nobody knows that," Ripley continued.

Berkley died a hero.

He saved the world from the Choeras Zygon.

Alas, the world wouldn't know of this event.

The world wouldn't know of _any_ event, now.

Shaking her head, Ripley frowned.

With the point fixed, the brotherhood becomes Berkley, and Ripley, Jamie, and Mercy attended it. Headmaster Lupus went on to lead the school without uttering the past.

Matt entered the shop and Ripley asked him how it went with Jenna.

Matt told Ripley that Jenna's overwhelmed with what happened, but she kept her promise of not telling anyone about the TARDIS. All she wanted to do was go home and reflect on their adventures. She told him that she might come around again tomorrow to talk to them about what happened, but depending on how it went with packing, she might not get the chance to swing by.

Matt asked Ripley if she wanted to talk about it.

"I couldn't do what you did," Matt admitted to her that he wouldn't have the strength to give the last rites to a dying person, especially one destined to die.

Ripley acknowledged the feat and asked, "It never gets easier, does it?"

Matt shook his head as he said probably won't.

"It's not fair," Ripley mourned.

Berkley didn't deserve to die, it's cruel that he died, but someone cruel like Victor didn't.

Matt comforted her as he took a seat next to her as they discussed what's on Ripley's mind.

"I know," Matt frowned.

It's shared that they all didn't want Berkley, a bright young student, to die the way he did.

"He was right," Ripley acknowledged what John told her. "The fire didn't kill him."

Blood loss did Berkley in. Painful as it is, it's better than the alternative of the venom melting him from the inside out. It's better if his body was never recovered from the blaze, if only to spare the public the grisly sight.

"Lupus never said a word about what happened?" Matt asked.

"He never told me," Ripley mournfully said.

Matt patted her shoulder as he told her, "He had his reasons."

Ripley mustered, "If he'd told me, I wouldn't acted like such a git towards him."

If Headmaster Lupus told her the truth about himself and Berkley, then she wouldn't treated him so poorly. It would've changed her opinion of the headmaster and allowed her to understand why he's the way he was.

"Maybe he had a difficult time, too?" Matt brought up.

Like Ripley, he didn't know how to tell people what really happened, afraid they'd never believe him. So, instead, he kept it to himself.

"Maybe," Ripley frowned.

Matt asked what he was like in his adult years and Ripley told him everything.

"He'd never expelled us, even if he should've," Ripley held her hands under her chin.

All the times she and Jamie got into trouble, the times where the headmaster would've normally expelled them from the school, but he never did.

"You seen him," Matt reminded her.

Ripley nodded.

He knew how they acted because of his youth.

"I wish I could tell him… I'm sorry," Ripley admitted to Matt.

If things were different, Ripley would've gladly apologized for her trespasses with the headmaster. She knew the truth and felt terrible about it.

It stung knowing that day won't ever come.

"I know," Matt frowned.

Remembering, Ripley asked Matt if he'd like to talk to her like he wanted, but he told her, "It can wait."

As much as Matt wanted to talk to Ripley about what's bothering him, he saw how beside herself she was about having to tend to a dying Berkley, knowing she couldn't do anything, and knowing the truth about her old headmaster. What he hid from her and the other students. The real reason he never told anyone.

Matt asked about John Smith, the drama teacher that disappeared after the fire once he recovered the teachers.

"Who is he, John Smith?" Matt wondered.

Ripley hedged a guess, but opted to not share with Matt.

"Just a clever man, I guess. I don't think we'll see him, again," Ripley replied.

John Smith, wherever he may be, tried so hard to save Berkley, but found pain and heartbreak. He did what no man could've done and caused the events that led to Berkley's death, so that'd the Choeras Zygon never escaped the school nor their technology.

Destroyed, nobody could've reclaimed remnants.

Alas, poor Berkley, only wanting to go Oxford, dealt harshly by life. Survived by his adopted brother, Lupus, who died decades later in the Colour War, never to tell the world the truth.

"Want me to come in tomorrow?" Matt asked her if she wanted him to come in and help around the shop.

Ripley asked instead if he'd like a day off to rest from their adventures, but Matt said he didn't mind coming in if she needed him. Rather, he didn't want to spend time alone. He could tell it's shared with Ripley.

"I mean, if you're sure," Ripley slowly blinked as Matt nodded.

Seeing him off, Ripley stood near the doorway as she talked to him.

"You'll be okay by yourself?" Matt asked her.

Rubbing her neck and lightly touching her healed lip, Ripley told him that'd take more than those to bring her down. She's not a wallflower.

Matt asked if she's sure and she told him if anything changes, he'll be the first to know about it.

Watching him leave, Ripley returned to her shop, and locked everything up.

Going up to her flat, she spent time sitting at the kitchen table, hands under her chin as she thought about what happened.

It dawned on her that John Smith did everything he could to save Berkley, but it never took.

She wondered, if possible, he tried to save her world yet again, this time from the Children of All-Mother, and subsequently failed.

Perhaps, it _was_ a fix point and if he changed it, an even far worse event would've happened in it's place, one that Ripley might've not survived. She barely survived as is, no doubt Jodie couldn't save her from the alternative.

It saddened Ripley.

She may never see her old friends again and that nothing she can do would've changed that.

It'd be selfish if she tried, bringing about events far worse than the Children invading just to see Jamie and Mercy again.

Painfully, Ripley concluded that even if she would've in a heartbeat, she couldn't change what happened.

She had Matt and the others to worry about and it wasn't fair for them.

Torn, Ripley loved them all, but knew she couldn't have her cake and eat it too.

Eventually, Ripley got hungry and made herself something to eat. Nothing fancy, just something she fixed up within a few minutes and sat at the kitchen table as she thought about other things bothering her.

As she ate, it crossed her mind.

"They got through a rift," Ripley realized.

Like the Choeras Zygon, the Children of All-Mother came through another rift.

With the rift opened for a long period, they had enough time to get their men and banner animals through it.

It'd explain how they got to her universe.

Though, where they came from still up for debate.

It's hard to say if they were aware of where the rift took them, but Ripley isn't up to find the answer.

She's curious, though, on how they left her world.

They didn't plan to stick around, that much she knew.

The rift they took would've closed by the time they invaded her world.

Like John said, rifts are rare as it is and tears too fickle to control easily.

"Where did you come from?" Ripley mustered as she pondered the mystery.

As said, rifts can go anywhere, and more than not, places people didn't want to end up.

It made her question how the Children of All-Mother discovered the rift that led into her world and if they used another to get back to theirs.

Or simply move on to another world.

Thinking on it more, Ripley didn't want to even imagine.

Sighing, Ripley scooped food into her mouth as she tried to think of something else.

Tomorrow, she'll get to work in her shop as usual.

Yet, something Matt said sometime ago started resonating with her.

"I want my life back," she shook her head.

He wasn't wrong when he said she didn't need to hide in her shop.

It's inevitable that regardless of what she does, Victor would've discovered that he didn't finish the job.

It's a matter of when.

Ripley decided that if fate brought him back into her life, then so be it.

This time, she's ready for the inevitable. She knows all their tricks and he can't pull one over her, again.

Finished, Ripley cleaned up and readied for bed.

Looking on her mobile, she checked up on Jenna and Matt.

Jenna's leaving for her new job next week and has everything put up in storage. She's excited about the new opportunities and promised to make it back for the holidays.

Matt didn't say much, she could tell he fell asleep, because usually he'd have a few things posted by now. So far, it's stuff he posted the day before.

Putting her mobile back on the nightstand, Ripley fell asleep herself.

Tomorrow's a new day and a new start, for Ripley.

The End


	185. Alexandria's Library Pt 1

It's been a long while since the event took place at the brotherhood.

It wasn't easy for any of them and certainly not Ripley.

Matt tried to get her to talk about it, but, as always, she's stubborn.

He never got to talk to her about what was bothering him, been too busy, and reflecting what happened.

These days it's been mostly work and it's been hectic.

"Four months until they come back," Ripley noted that in a few months, Karen and Arthur returns from their honeymoon. They're having quite a bit of fun and so far, there's nothing going on that required intervention from Ripley and Matt. It seems that Karen's mastering water sports and Arthur's learning how to mix his own drinks with B'eemix teaching him. From the sounds of it, Arthur's planning on getting his own license to become a mixologist, that is. Arthur's also working on his novellas while away too. In between the merrymaking with Karen, he's written dozens of chapters for various books and working on the ones that interested him the most.

The couple continued to enjoy their honeymoon and soon enough planned to come home to tell all about their trip, well, bits of the trip, as their families aren't aware of the TARDIS and what really goes on in Ripley's shop.

Matt and Ripley passed along any messages given and made sure to let their families know the couple's doing all right. Pictures from the trip would've been difficult, but the couple found a photo place that can-do edits to hide anything that would've incited questions.

On the counter, Ripley worked on refurbishing an old Betamax player while there's a lull in business.

Bought on the cheap, it needed work to repair the motherboard and other circuitry. Suffering from a snafu from a lighting strike, the previous owner thought it's a goner. Ripley thought otherwise.

"If they come back," Matt mentioned that they might've chosen to move to Mars because of how they like it so much, but Ripley disagreed. She pointed out to him that it sounded like while they're happy with their honeymoon, they're looking forward to coming back.

Nodding, Matt continued to work on his project.

It's nothing special, just a VCR that needed cleaning and some screws tightened.

As he worked on the VCR, he kept looking over at Ripley as she worked on the Betamax player. She didn't see him doing this, she's preoccupied with the Betamax.

Looking down at the VCR, Matt tried to concentrate until he couldn't.

"Er, Ripley?" Matt called to her and she stopped what she was doing to look up at him. He heard back, "What's up?"

Chewing on his bottom lip, Matt asked, "Got a minute?"

Ripley rested the heat gun on the counter and wiped her hands with the rag nearby. Unplugging the anti-shock wristband, and went over to him.

"What's on the brain?" Ripley asked.

Matt sheepishly averted her gaze as he struggled to come up with words. It faltered and he haphazardly gestured as he tried to say, "There's another reason why I broke up with Jenna."

Tilting her head, Ripley watched as Matt struggled with words. He continued as he admitted, "It wasn't only because we fell out of it."

Eying him, Ripley saw him doubting himself and she encouraged him to talk to her.

Looking away, Matt said, "I don't know how to even say it… just… I just… I guess someone caught my eye."

While he loved Jenna, someone else stole his heart, and he didn't want to break Jenna's. It was a miracle that his relationship with Jenna lasted long as it did and that it ended mutually rather than the standard one-sided.

With Jenna no longer loving him the way she did when she first met him, with him feeling the same way, and her new job, it was easier for them to breakup and remain friends. Jenna knew in Matt's heart he had eyes for another, but noble as he is, he wouldn't chase them without going through her.

In fact, _Jenna_ encouraged him to follow his heart.

She knew, she always knew, and she kept up appearances for his sake, that it surprised him when she admitted that she's happy to known Matt as long as she did and knew that he's a good man.

"Do they feel the same way?" Ripley inquired as Matt rubbed his chin, thinking to himself.

He admitted to her that he isn't sure, he never brought it up.

"Is it someone we know?" Ripley asked, wanting details on the mysterious woman that vexed Matt so and he frowned instead.

He haphazardly explained that she was and Ripley asked who she was.

"I don't want to say much, in case it doesn't work out," Matt informed Ripley he didn't want to talk about her much just on the off chance that she didn't reciprocate his feelings.

Tilting her head in confusion, Ripley tried to go through the list of all the people she knew. Wasn't much since she wasn't active socially, but she picked up on what the others discussed around her. She kept track of the married, spoken for, and the list shortened until she wasn't sure.

"Well, Matt, do you think she would?" Ripley coaxed him into talking about his crush more and he shook his head, unsure.

He worried that if it didn't pan out, his breakup with Jenna would've been for nothing.

Poking him, Ripley reminded him not to think like that. That he's better than that. The relationship would've ended one way or another, whether or not he fell in love with someone else.

"Talk about her," Ripley coaxed him more.

Uneasily, Matt discussed small details about his crush and he admitted that his heart jumps for joy whenever he sees her. Seeing her puts a smile on his face and he got caught up discussing the details that he'd forgotten Ripley was there.

His smile went away and worry came over him, "What if she rejects me?"

Ripley rubbed his back and comforted him.

She reminded him that he had his friends and family and he nod, frowning still.

Seeing how he worried, Ripley gestured as she tried to get him to tell her the name of his crush. She wanted to know who exactly it was and it'd help her understand Matt's plight. It seemed he's smitten with his crush, but fearful that she may reject him if he told her the truth.

"How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me the whole story?" Ripley echoed a similar sentiment that Matt shared sometime ago when Ripley wouldn't tell him what bothered her.

Matt rested his hands under his chin, propped up by the VCR and he admitted, "I'm just… I don't know…"

Uncertain, Matt didn't know how else to tell Ripley about his crush. So afraid, he didn't even want to utter their name, out of fear, that it'd too go bad.

"A man once told me that I wasn't alone as I think I was," Ripley echoed what he'd told her so long ago. "I'd think you're not as alone as you think, you are."

It caused Matt to smile and she rubbed his back, comforting him.

Looking down to the VCR resting on the table, his eyes lowered as he struggled to find words.

He worried, "What if this was a mistake?"

Matt worried that he'd given up a chance with Jenna and risked burning himself if his crush rejected him. If it went wrong, he'd be double burned.

Ripley reminded him, "It would've ended either way, even if you didn't fall in love with someone else. I know this isn't what you want to hear. While it didn't work out, at least you two remained as friends. I know you, Matt. You'll pick yourself up from this and find someone. Don't rush to the finish line."

Bringing up that the relationship wasn't going to work out anyway, Ripley told him that while there's a chance his crush might reject him, he'll find someone who'll take him. He's got plenty of time left to find that someone special.

Matt nodded as he agreed with Ripley.

Even despite his efforts with Jenna, the two couldn't reignite the spark that they felt the first time they met, and realized that it's better if they broke up rather than try desperately to light a flame on a wet wick. They're still friends and while it's sad that he couldn't continue the relationship with her, at least it ended on mutual terms.

"Do you think she'd feel the same way about me?" Matt asked Ripley, wanting her input on his crush.

Ripley poked him and mentioned, "If I were her, I'd be over the moon if someone like you said you liked me. Hell, I'd think I'm dreaming!"

Admittedly, relationships and Ripley weren't on talking terms, but someone like Matt would've swayed her to rethink her stance on the whole thing.

If not for the things going on in her life that could've put him in the crosshairs of a dangerous maniac and a military campaign that easily dismantled governments and picked off the entire world population so.

Hearing it from Ripley put it in perspective for Matt and he raised his head. Ripley asked if he wanted the night off to talk it over with his crush and Matt opted to take the offer, saying he'll need it.

"If it doesn't work out, don't forget, alright?" Ripley reminded him that if he's rejected, he had people to comfort him. "She has bad taste if she passes you up."

Ripley knew Matt for almost two years and seen him as his best and worse.

He's a good man and would've made anyone happy. Considering he helped her with her issues and put a hidden smile on her own face, that's a feat of it's own.

Nodding, Matt thanked her.

"Don't worry about telling me the details," Ripley poked him as she told him that if he didn't want to tell her what happened afterwards, that it's his right, and she won't push him.

Sufficiently comforted, Matt worked on the VCR as Ripley returned to the Betamax player.

They worked until they heard the phone in the back ringing and stopped what they were doing, looking at the backroom door.

"Who could that be?" Matt blinked as Ripley lowered her screwdriver.

Ripley replied, "I don't know."

She closed the shop and went with him to the backroom where he took the phone call. It's a familiar voice asking for Matt and Ripley's help.

"Mallory?" Matt blinked.

She replied happily, "Hello, sweetie!"

Holding the receiver, Matt blinked as Ripley stood nearby, crossing her arms. He asked Mallory, "W-what do you want?"

Mallory replied cheerfully, "I found Alexandria's Library!"

Matt stood quizzically as he echoed, "Alexandria's Library?"

Mallory affirmed and she explained that she wanted his and Ripley's help with the excavation. She seemingly knew Karen and Arthur couldn't come and it roused Matt's suspicion on how she knew that information.

"What do we get out of this?" Matt inquired what the end goal was for helping Mallory with her excavation and she delightfully told him that they'll get awarded medals and money for discovering a lost wonder.

Mallory told him where to find the library and hung up.

Holding the receiver, Matt glimpsed to Ripley as she raised a brow in confusion to the call.

"Alexandria's Library?" Ripley blinked as she looked at Matt while he hung up the phone and closed the hidden door. "She's stealing books now?"

Matt shrugged his padded shoulders as he affirmed that's what Mallory alluded to and he's as confused as Ripley over the phone call.

"Do we help her?" Matt asked Ripley's opinion.

Uncrossing her arms, Ripley sighed as she gestured, saying, "Like we have a choice. If we don't, I think she's going to make a big mess for the poor librarian."

While Ripley and Mallory's relationship hadn't improved, it didn't sour as much as once did before the AID incident. Stagnant, it could go either way.

Opened the TARDIS door, Ripley walked inside with Matt as he went towards the console as she closes the door.

"Alexandria's Library," Matt mumbled as he looked over the console. He pushed several buttons while pushing air through his teeth until he finished and the TARDIS sprang to life.

The sounds of sheets of metal rubbing against each other as the TARDIS materialized in a dark library.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, the two glanced around.

The bookcases reached unprecedented heights as the two looked up to see the bookcases reaching to the skies above, with a sliver of it showing through. There's several shelves stuffed with books of various sizes and widths, it's impossible to count them all.

If they had to guess, it could've very been in the _trillions_!

"Where's Mallory?" Matt looked around, having not seen the femme fatale.

Ripley glanced around, noticing that there's nobody in the library but them, and she wasn't even sure if people ever came to it at all, as she noticed the books near her looked untouched.

Yet, there's not even a thin layer of dust on the bookshelves. Everything's clean and it looked like the books were sorted with reason, something impossible considering there's no one present.

"I don't know," Ripley frowned as she noted the oddities.

Walking with Matt, she noted that the aisles were wide enough to drive _buses_ through them. The floors, freshly waxed with checkered patterns, subtly it looked as if nobody walked through these aisles in a while, but there's remnants of scuff marks from soles.

"It's just like the Librarian's!" Matt flinched as he looked at the books. On a whim, he took one into his hands and opened it, expecting someone's life story, only to find there's no writing.

He showed this to Ripley and she grabbed a book off the shelf and opened it. It also didn't have any writings as she flipped through the pages.

Shoving the book back in it's place, she looked over to Matt as he shared a look on his face.

"Weird," Matt flipped around the book in his hands until he saw faint etchings of the book's title. He couldn't read it as it was in another language and he furrowed his brow. As he was about to put the book back in it's place, he recoiled after getting a paper cut.

Ripley went towards him as he stuck the finger in his mouth, tasting a bit of his own blood as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"You okay?" Ripley asked him and he nodded, with the finger in his mouth.

Pulling it out and rubbing against his trouser leg, Matt sighed as he wasn't sure what to make of their situation.

"Let's look for Mallory and see what she got herself into," Ripley gestured and Matt agreed. He shoved the book back in it's place and walked with Ripley.


	186. Alexandria's Library Pt 2

Going through the endless aisles, the two struggled to find their way through the darkened library. Matt had the idea to use his Sonic Screwdriver to light the way as he stood in front of Ripley, guiding her as he looked around the lit-up aisles.

The library silent, the only thing audible were their footsteps and the Sonic Screwdriver as they walked towards a four-way connecting the aisles together,

"Trillions of books, doesn't seem like something she'd go for," Matt's surprised at Mallory's choice.

It said a lot when even Matt, of all people, didn't understand why Mallory didn't want to go for something worth more.

Ripley didn't understand Mallory choice either, then again, the woman's a wildcard personified as a person. She'd steal some of the most expensive things in the known universe but sometimes she'd want to go after something as mundane as books.

Hardening back what she knew, Ripley guessed that this was an undiscovered library. A library with knowledge that hasn't been seen or heard since whenever the library's built.

"Archaeology, I don't understand, this library looks modern," Matt brought up that it didn't look like a library from an ancient period left undisturbed for however many millennia until Mallory found it.

"She did say excavation," Ripley remembered.

Mallory, for all her faults, wouldn't go after something unless she saw value in it. It made sense that she saw value in the library and wanted it for herself.

Standing in the centre, the duo looked between the intersecting aisles and wondered what aisle to take.

"She could be anywhere," Matt frowned.

Ripley did too.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Matt chewed on the bottom of his lips as he tried to think of a possible route to Mallory. She didn't exactly give them the exact coordinates to find her and the TARDIS' isn't exactly a mind reader.

"Okay, if I were her, where'd I go?" Matt pondered.

Amusingly, Matt got his answer when he saw a red flare shot above the towering aisles.

"Come on, let's see what the brainiac found," Ripley sighed as she went in the direction of the flare.

Matt followed her and the duo walked until they saw something in the distance and four shadows standing near it. "What's that?" Matt cupped his hand over his forehead to narrow his eyes.

"Dunno," Ripley frowned.

Continuing, the duo passed the countless books and the aisle that went on for nearly two kilometers before coming across a landed spacecraft and four people wearing spacesuits.

"Greetings, earthlings!" Ripley casually remarked.

She's not in the mood considering it's Mallory and it shocked three of the people in the spacesuits that there's other people in the library.

Pushing buttons on the sides of their necks, the helmets folded into their suits, revealing their faces.

Mallory's burgundy lips glistened as she cheekily said, "Always on time, aren't you?"

Matt asked her, "What's so special about a library?"

A man, with fine lines on his cheeks, near Mallory spoke up, saying, "It's been lost for ages!"

It appeared the library went missing for nearly _centuries_ and Mallory's team just rediscovered it.

"How'd you find the address, was it in a yellow page?" Ripley dryly asked.

A stout woman with frizzy blond hair next to the man with fine lines told her, "It just showed up on the scanners!"

The man beside her, looked like a fresh graduate from university with the fuzzy chin and all, added, "It never happened before."

The trio introduced themselves as Samuels, Rebecca, and Clarkson, researchers coerced by Mallory to allow them to bring her along to the excavation. Although, that was Mallory's words as the duo later learned from Clarkson that they got money needed to do the excavation from her and part of the agreement had her come along with them.

"Okay, so, what you're telling me, it's a lost library from bygone. Just randomly showed up again after thousands of years of being MIA. Outside lost knowledge, what else is there in this library short of a book on how to cure cancer?" Ripley asked the four about the reason they came to the library. "None of the books even have writing in them!"

She told the four that when she and Matt came here, they checked the books themselves, but found none of them have any writing, not even a title. It looked like it'd disappeared.

Samuels didn't believe her and went towards the nearest library shelf and grabbed a book. Opening it with one hand, he flipped through the book to find that Ripley's correct, there's nothing in the pages, and he couldn't even see the title of the book on the hardcover. He showed this to the others and they went and checked as well, further confirming Ripley's point.

Samuels brought this to Mallory's attention and she hardly batted an eye. She told him that there's a security protocol in place. It won't allow unauthorized patrons to read anything in the library.

"I thought libraries were free learning?" Matt brought up.

Libraries thrived on people coming to them and reading all the books they had to offer. Matt never heard of one that had security measures that prevented people from reading it's books without authorization.

Mallory nodded as she said, "These aren't that kind of library books you check out, sweetie."

Ripley asked her, "Then what books _are_ these?"

Mallory smiled as she motioned with her hand for Ripley and Matt to follow her and the others through the aisles. By the time they came to a stop, it'd felt like Ripley and Matt were in gym again.

They're in a clearing with no aisles and in the centre, a large computer, something straight out of a 50's sci-fi film, but slick with modernism.

"This has data on all the books in the library," Samuels deduced from the sight.

Ripley pointed out, "But not security, right?"

Mallory had that smile on her face that Ripley instantly knew and held an arm over Matt with a look on _her_ face.

Mallory brought up, "He's the only who can rewrite it to where we can read the books."

Ripley brought up, "I'm the only one who can throw a book like a projectile missile."

Samuels looked between the women as he held a hand under his chin, saying, "I'm sensing tension."

Matt raised his voice as he stated, "I'll only help you, Ms. Malloy if you tell me what's the endgame to this."

Making it clear, Matt only intended to help Mallory if she told them the truth on what she's doing. After the AID incident, he's not risking himself or Ripley just because of Mallory.

Amused, Mallory put a finger on her chin as she sighed.

"Well, if you _must_ know, there's a book here that I'm _very_ interested in," Mallory told him. "It's important for me if I retrieve it."

Ripley inquired what the book is and she heard that it's a rare book. So rare, Mallory guessed _nobody_ read it outside the original writers.

"So, what's it about?" Matt asked her.

Mallory smiled as she cheekily replied, "Secrets, sweetie."

She wouldn't tell him more about the book other than she wanted it and the only way to get it, override the security system, and find it in the computer.

Samuel, Rebecca, and Clarkson took point near the computer as they worked to centralize their operations. This computer held every name and location of the books in the library and with the security protocol enacted, it won't unlock, even with Matt's Sonic Screwdriver.

They'd have to find the security console somewhere in the massive library to override it. Once they do that, they can find any book in the sea of books, all at their fingertips.

"I don't suppose you'd know if there's any _safety_ concerns we'd ought to be aware of when we're here, yeah?" Ripley asked Mallory.

It seemed odd that a library would've need a security system to keep unwanted patrons from reading the books and Ripley's weary about it. Nobody goes through an effort like that just for books, even rare they may be. It's concerning that that's the only security in the entire library.

Mallory remarked that Ripley didn't have a sense of adventure and Ripley remarked that Mallory didn't have a sense _at all_.

"I'm sure there can't be anything in the library," Matt raised his hands. "It's just a library, right?"

Ripley reminded him of their record of accomplishment for finding themselves dealing with this sort of scene and monsters at every turn.

"Statistically, we're more likely to die from a collapsed bookshelf," Samuels called to them.

Ripley wearily looked at him and Mallory told her, "I got him on loan."

Her eyes returning to Mallory and Matt, Ripley remarked, "I can't believe there people mad enough to follow you!"

Matt asked Mallory where the security console would've been in the library and she told him that she wasn't sure, but she's aware that they can't simply climb up the bookcases and look.

"All this for one book?" Ripley pointed out that it seemed obtuse, even for Mallory, that she'd go this far for a book.

It made no sense to her and there were adventures where an alien invasion ceased all because Matt used cookies to trick them into thinking he had a world-ending detonator!

Mallory explained that she _needed_ this book and won't leave the library without it.

"Okay, we'll help you, what'd we get out of this?" Ripley crossed her arms.

Samuels spoke up once more and said, "Honorary titles and medals for the rediscovery of a lost wonder of the world."

Weary, Ripley turned her head towards Mallory who waved her hand as she said, "Sensitive hearing, don't worry about it."

Shaking her head, Ripley helped with setting up the command centre for their excavation and once that finished, she stood near Matt.

"What kind of books would a library have that needs security protocols?" Ripley brought up.

Granted, there's rare, one-of—a-kind, books in Ripley's world that've been placed under lock and key. However, those were individual books scattered throughout the annals of time, and even then, they were under a glass case or climate-controlled storage. Never a library. Not this grand.

"I don't know," Matt frowned.

He genuinely asked, "Nothing goes wrong in a library, right?"

Ripley reminded him of the Librarian and he shirked in his spot.

"Look, just keep your eyes open," Ripley frowned. "And… Just on the off-chance, keep an eye on your shadow."

Matt looked at her and she whispered to him, "Just something I watched."

Let's say this reminded Ripley of something familiar and if it taught her anything, an empty library with books, always had something to worry about.

The two recoiled from the bright lights as they're turned on, giving the team enough light to work with. Mallory gave orders as she looked between the trio that came with her.

Matt and Ripley watched as the trio worked diligently, it's amazing how quickly they worked setting everything up, and Ripley quipped all they needed was a fridge and a couch, they'd be set.

"Okay, so, what'll take for you and your little toy to find us the security console?" Mallory smiled at Matt as she clasped her hands together.

Ripley pointed out, "As efficient you people are, I'm surprised you didn't find it yourselves."

Mallory told her, "If everything was easy, I wouldn't have my sweetie to help me."

She turned her head lightly towards Matt at the end and he looked bemused at the comment. Ripley got Mallory's attention and asked, "After you get your book, what, you're going to leave these people behind?"

This is Mallory.

Her whole existence since they've known her from the S.S. Nightingale's been entirely on her hoodwinking people and leaving them behind when she got what she wanted. The only time she didn't, when Ripley got kidnapped by the AID.

Outside that, there's a good chance she would've grabbed what she came here for and disappear into the unknown, leaving the trio behind for Matt and Ripley to deal with.

Mallory's surprised at the accusation, but Ripley bluntly told her, "If I've a pence every you hoodwinked someone, I'd buy a house with a blue door!"

Matt meditated this and told Mallory he'll find the security console, but given how expansive the library is, it's a matter of how _where_ he needed to look.

Mallory's pleased as she twirled her sunburnt frizzy hair. She said, "I knew my sweetie would have my back!"

Ripley gave Matt a sharp look as she turned around to walk with him.


	187. Alexandria's Library Pt 3

Walking with Matt through the long aisle, Ripley held her hands in her pocket as she followed him. When she's certain they're out of earshot of Mallory, she said to Matt, "Please tell me, you're not in love with someone like _her_."

While Ripley respects Matt, if he so much as hinted he had a crush on the likes of Mallory, she'll box his ears like a headmaster. Nothing personal, just making sure he's well-aware of the consequences of his actions.

Matt's taken aback as he stated, "No, I'm not!"

Ripley felt relieved as she exhaled, "Oh good, I won't have to chain you up and put you in a box."

Questioning her, Matt asked her, "What gave you the idea I'd be interested in someone like Mallory?"  
Ripley pointed out, "All the times she got you to do things for her even though we've told you that it's a bad idea."

Bluntly, Ripley brought up the many _many_ times Matt helped Mallory just because she played into his nature like a fiddle.

Matt couldn't come up with a counter argument, Ripley had him there, all the times they've encountered Mallory, it always ended up with him helping her, regardless of what Ripley and the others said.

"I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, it's not Mallory," Matt held a hand over his chest. "If I ever say "I love Mallory" please smack me silly!"

Ripley agreed to smack him if he ever uttered those three words. She made it clear that while she liked him, she didn't want him getting into trouble with the likes of Mallory.

Continuing their journey through the aisle, the duo realized there's signs of other people being in the library before them. There's shoe marks on the floor and it looked like someone came through in a hurry.

"You know, someone had to know where this is," Matt brought up. "All these books, it must've taken time getting them all here."

Trillions of books, the giant bookcases that goes to the skies, there's no chance that this was a one-man job. It took time and it showed as he looked at the craftsman job on the bookcases.

Machines couldn't carry that many books at a time, so whoever constructed the library had _fleets_ of machinery to bring in books. It's another story all-together how these books were systematically sorted and kept sorted.

"There was a man in my universe, built a home, hired different contractors left and right. However, he never kept the contractors for long, he'd always fire them at intervals and cycle through them, never letting them know the whole blueprint. He did this until completion. When he died, he took the entire blueprint of his home with him," Ripley recalled a figure from the annals of history that contracted out work for his home. Rarely, he kept the same contractor, and he always made sure the contractors he hired never knew the whole blueprint to his home. For good reason, for it came out later in time, he was a serial killer, and liked to torture his victims.

Getting to the point, Ripley concluded, "It wouldn't pass me if they didn't let anyone know in the entire ins and outs of this library."

Given that the library's under a security protocol that prevented the books from being read by outsiders, it led Ripley to believe that they made sure nobody knew the intricate details of the library.

Wouldn't surprise her if they made sure nobody knew how to get to the security console, outside the few that helped construct it, even then, they weren't given the whole picture on how it worked.

"Sounds more like a prison than a library," Matt mused.

It felt like ages since they started walking and they stopped briefly to find a grey brick wall with a ladder.

Looking up, Matt tried to see where the ladder went, but it disappeared into the darkness, and he frowned.

"Seems a bit high up," Matt noted.

He didn't want them going up and finding it led to nowhere. If their luck had anything to say, he didn't want them going up there and getting stuck in a situation where they couldn't get down.

"I don't see a lift," Ripley looked around.

The only thing she sees were the bookcases and that's about it.

Frowning, Matt scratched his chin, he didn't want to risk it, but as Ripley pointed out, it's the only thing they found in the library outside the computer.

"Okay, I'll go up first and call down if I find anything," Matt sighed. "You wait by the ladder and I'll let you know if the coast is clear."

Ripley nodded.

Matt tugged on his red bow tie as he went towards the ladder and began ascending upwards. He dared didn't look down as he climbed up the ladder.

He didn't know how long he climbed up the ladder for, but eventually he came to a latch door and opened it.

Slowly, he raised his head through the doorway and looked around the room. It looked like an overseeing office and he climbed into the room proper.

It's dark and he looked out the window to see the dim light from the lights set up by the team. Everywhere else, he barely saw anything. Looking down, Matt realized how far up he really is and barely saw Ripley looking up, but she couldn't see him.

Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver and found a console near the window. It wasn't a security console, instead it's a console for something else.

Matt didn't know what and it appeared it's separate from the security protocol as he sees that he didn't need to use his Sonic Screwdriver to override any locks.

Cautiously, he pushed a button that lit up the office and showed timely portraits and an oak desk with neat stacks of paper, an inkwell, and a feathered pen.

Going towards the desk, Matt checked and found the inkwell completely empty, not even a smidge of ink anywhere inside the glass.

Checking the drawers, Matt found more inkwells, but they're empty too, interestingly, they're still sealed, with the manufacturer tape.

Holding one of the empty inkwells, Matt found it completely empty, no gunk or anything to indicate the ink sat too long. There's not even a crack in the glass. It looked like the ink disappeared, for the lack of better word.

Setting the empty inkwell down, Matt checked the other drawers. He found more papers, but it looked like documents, and they didn't have any words on them despite Matt faintly seeing the indentations from the pen touching the paper.

It confused him as he tried to look through the documents. No smudge, no indication that it looked like whoever wrote the document had another piece of paper under it. It simply looked like ink lifted off the papers.

"Strange," Matt furrowed his brow.

He went back to the latch and called down to Ripley.

It took a couple of tries considering how far up he was, but she heard him, and made her way up to the top.

As she nearly made it to the top, Ripley felt the ladder coming loose and falling backwards as she reached up to the handlebars.

Matt grabbed her and yanked her up.

She ended looking down at him as she fell on top of him.

"Uh… sorry…" Ripley embarrassingly coughed as she pushed away from him and helped him up. "Thanks."

Matt glimpsed to see the ladder hitting against the opposite side of the latch. It's tall enough that it can't fall over and trap whoever's up in the office.

"For an old library, this looks practically… modern," Ripley glimpsed around as she noticed the decorations and the desk with the inkwell.

"Yeah, I guess the security measure works for writings too," Matt showed her the papers and how they're devoid of any writing, despite some presence of writing.

Looking through the documents, Ripley's surprised as Matt was and she looked up to him. "It's like something lifted ink right off the paper," she's shocked as she looked at the paper. She even checked for a watermark, but there's none.

"Weird, right?" Matt blinked.

Ripley agreed.

The duo looked around the office, trying to find clues.

Ripley went towards the console and looked at it. Matt told her, as far as he knew, it was for the office.

Studying the console, it's got a copper chassis, black knobs and switches, and metal plates above them. Shockingly, they also lacked any sort of ink. However, they kept their indentations, so Ripley's able to read off the plates until she found lights for the library itself.

"Ah, here we go," Ripley attempted to flip the switch.

She waited and noticed the lights didn't turn on in the library, not even floor lights.

"Must've gone out," Matt grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver and attempted to use it on the console, hoping to correct the issue and use the console proper, but it didn't work.

The Sonic Screwdriver shrilled as Matt held it over the flip, but nothing happened.

"Not made of a wood, I hope," Ripley blinked.

Matt frowned as he decided to give it the old college try and looked for a way into the console wiring.

"If at first the Sonic Screwdriver doesn't work, re-wire until it works!" Matt decreed.

Ripley helped him yank off the side and helped locate the wiring for the switch. They noticed it's been cut, from how clean it looked, someone used a non-serrated knife, as the wires aren't crumpled as if a pair of scissors were used instead.

"Who'd do that?" Ripley wondered.

Matt didn't know and he worked with Ripley to rewire the switch until they finished with Matt near zapping his finger.

"Okay, round two," Matt gave permission and Ripley attempted to flip the switch again.

This time, it worked, and the duo watched as, slowly, the bulbs built into the bookcases started lighting up.

"And God said, "Let there be light." And there was light," Ripley sighed as she looked at the lights.

On the ground, stripes of light illuminated, giving the duo an easier way of maneuvering around the library.

"Now all we need to do is find the security console," Matt sighed.

Glimpsing out of the window, Ripley's eyes moved as she tried to figure out where it would've been.

"Maybe it's against another wall?" Ripley suggested.

If they found the lights in this office, then maybe the security console's somewhere near the walls, too.

"Could be anywhere," Matt scratched his chin.

There's nothing in the office, the duo searched high and low, but found nothing, just written paper, with no ink.

"Wish we had a map," Ripley frowned as she looked at the plain white sheet of paper, clearly a map, devoid of any ink. Nothing there, not even a watermark.

She turned her head to see Matt going towards the latch and pushed the ladder towards the original position as he said, "Well, maybe Mallory can make us one."

Ripley sighed, "Assuming she doesn't have us fetch batteries for it."

Matt prepared to head down the ladder and lightly touched the ladder with his foot. The ladder wobbled slightly and he's not pleased that it wasn't secured like it should.

"Alright, I'll head down first, and meet you down there," Matt said as he got into position

Going over to him, Ripley held the ladder against the side for him. She told him, "Happy thoughts."

Matt echoed, "Happy thoughts."

He told her when he gets to the bottom, he'll hold the ladder for her and she nods.

Slowly, Matt descended the ladder.

The first time, he didn't have problems, but now, he's worried about falling backwards because the ladder fell back against the other side of the latch door.

Ripley held it towards her as much as she could as he descended to the bottom.

Once his foot touch the solid ground, Matt exhaled sharply and took a breather before holding the ladder towards the wall. Calling up to Ripley, Matt felt the ladder shake in his hands as he held the ladder for Ripley. Faintly, he saw her outline as she descended the ladder.

As Ripley made her way down, she felt the ladder shake towards the top, separate from herself, and she didn't think too much about it. She assumed it's just the ladder shaking against the wall of the latch door. She continued and felt a violently jerk forward that nearly sent her plummeting hadn't she held onto the bars tightly.

Holding on, Ripley felt her heart beating against her chest as she felt the top of the ladder rumble, as if something's shaking it, and nearly lost her grip as the ladder slammed against the opposite side of the wall.

Attempting to descend faster, Ripley paced herself as she tried to get to the bottom. She could see Matt, visibly worried, as he held the ladder.

Looking up, Ripley tried to see who or what's causing the ladder to move, but she couldn't see once she got close to Matt.

Matt used his strength to keep the ladder steady as he saw Ripley harrowingly descending the ladder quickly.

The moment her foot touched the ground, she exhaled sharply.

Matt held her shoulders as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Ripley nods.

Matt looked up to the lit window, trying to see what caused the ladder to move the way it did, and faintly, he swore sitting a slim black figure moving around the office.

When he tried to tell Ripley, the moment she looked up to the window, the figure's gone, and Matt's stumped.

"Who else is here?" Ripley wondered.

Matt frowned as he replied, "I don't know. I don't like it. Come on, let's get back to Mallory."

He walked with her away from the ladder and where they came from. As he walked, he had the urge to look up at the window again, but found there's no figure. The office's empty as it was when Matt found it.

He wasn't crazy.

He knew he saw that figure standing there.

Couldn't see any features, but he saw the slender figure, and there's no way he could've overlooked the figure. He and Ripley checked the office from top to bottom, but didn't see anything or anyone. There's no closet, no way for anyone to hide, it didn't make any sense.

Making their way back to the team, Matt spotted Rebecca using a handheld scanner on collected books as she read off the results. Clarkson wrote down the results on an electronic pad. Samuels worked to get the instruments on the readied table as he overheard the duo working.

Mallory's near the computer looking at it with a twinkle in her eye.

"We couldn't find the security console, but we found the light console," Matt told her as they arrived back at the base.

Mallory thanked him and asked if there were any troubles.

Ripley brought up, "Well, one, you sure there's nobody else here but us, maybe your husband?"

Mallory looked at her as Ripley told her that Matt saw someone standing in the office, just as they left it, and she believed Matt's words.

"My husband wanted to come to the library, but he got caught up in something," Mallory told Ripley.

She's surprised when the duo told her about someone in the office.

"There's nobody in the library but us," Mallory shook her head, her frizzy hair bobbing. "Nobody's been in the library for ages."

Mallory asserts that nobody's in the library except them. She would've known if someone's present.

Samuels called her attention and she went towards him.

Looking at each other, Matt's just as confused as Ripley.

"I swear I saw him," Matt asserted.

Ripley touched his shoulder as she mentioned, "There was nobody in that office besides us. How could anyone slip in?"

The office didn't have any doors except for the latch. No way for anyone to get inside the office from other means. It's small enough that nobody could hide, unless they're small enough to fit in a cabinet.

She saw the dejected look in Matt's eyes as she rubbed his shoulder. "I trust you, you know that," Ripley reminded him.

Given that he trusted her, even when she told him the truth, it's only fair that Ripley gave him the same benefit of the doubt he gave her.

"Thanks, Rip," Matt smiled.

Ripley replied, "It's what a boss does."

They heard clamoring and went towards Clarkson and Rebecca as they tried to get a handle on the handheld scanner that started going berserk.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

Mallory told her that all the sudden the scanner just started going haywire after Rebecca tried scanning something. She held the button as she lifted the handheld scanner and moved towards another book, but it scanned something by mistake, and it started reacting.


	188. Alexandria's Library Pt 4

Struggling, Rebecca smacked the scanner with her free hand as it buzzed wildly.

"What did it scan?" Clarkson wondered as he stared at the scanner. "I always make sure it's set before we go out somewhere."

Just before they set off for the expedition, Clarkson made sure the scanner's parameters were always set to ensure no accidental scanning. He even put in programming to tell the scanner what to ignore and what to prioritize. There should've been nothing in the immediate area for it to scan.

Rebecca stated what caused the scanner to suddenly react, "I just waved it over there near the bookcase."

As she struggled, Samuels walked over and waved his hand over the scanner, causing it to turn off. The buzzing ceased and Rebecca sighed as she looked down at the oblong scanner, confused.

"Well, maybe there's some interference," Rebecca suggested the cause.

Clarkson shook his head as he stated, "It shouldn't, I made sure of this before we left."

Samuels spoke up and said that there's no interference and that Clarkson's correct. The scanner's set to the correct parameters as mandate in Section 4 of the company policy.

"Then, what did it scan?" Matt asked him.

Taking the scanner from Rebecca, Samuels began typing on the keypad, as he typed, slowly his fingers picked up speed until Matt couldn't hardly see his hand. Samuel's hardly reacted at all as he typed quickly on the keypad until he suddenly stopped.

Scrawls of text appeared on the scanner screen, thousands upon thousands of text, and Samuel's light green eyes moved like a laser in a laser printer.

When he reached the bottom, his eyes slowed down as he read off the last of the text. He stopped and raised his head with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Clarkson gestured.

Samuels stated, "Unknown."

Rebecca tilted her head as she echoed, "Unknown?"

Samuels nodded.

Matt raised a hand as he went towards Samuels and asked him, "What do you mean, unknown?"

Samuels repeated, "It's unknown."

Mallory and Ripley's miffed as the rest of them.

Samuels couldn't explain it better than what he said before. Whatever the scanner scanned, it identified as unknown.

"What does that mean?" Ripley raised a finger.

It's rather peculiar when something causes a scanner to go off. It's another when it goes off in a seemingly empty library.

Samuels estimated that there's a high probability that there's an unknown life form present in the library.

"Dangerous?" Mallory asked him.

Samuels responded, "Extremely."

Rebecca yelped when she heard a book fall off the shelf and everyone looked where she pointed. Clarkson and Samuels pulled her behind them, reflexively Matt pulled Ripley behind him, and Mallory pulled out her hidden gun.

She pointed it where the group heard the book fall and cocked it. Calling out sweetly, Mallory stated, "If you attempt to harm me and or my team, I'll blow your head off."

Only Mallory can make a death threat seem like she's pleasantly talking to someone.

"Don't shoot," squeaked a voice.

Mallory raised her gun up as she raised her brow at the sudden voice.

Instantly, Matt and Ripley knew who it was.

"Jodie?" Matt blinked.

Jodie stepped forward as she raised her arms up, fear on her face.

Everyone's confused as Mallory disarmed her gun and stuck it back in it's holster.

"Jodie, what're you doing here?" Ripley asked her.

Jodie points at her, "You left me behind, you know."

She complained that the duo left her behind in the spooky library and she had to come find them, because she didn't want wait for them to come back.

"You said there's nobody else in the library," Clarkson spoke up.

Samuels corrected him, "This isn't someone else."

He kept it vague and it confused Clarkson.

Jodie hurried towards Matt and Ripley as she stated, "I've been to most libraries, but not like this one!"

She didn't like this library at all and this comes from a time machine that thrived on books at any point.

"How'd you find us?" Matt asked her.

They walked far to find Mallory and her team and Jodie reminded him, "I'm good."

Mallory didn't seem fazed at all about Jodie's sudden appearance nor seemed bothered. Her team, understandably, surprised to see someone else in the library.

However, Samuels caught on almost instantly that she's not who she seems.

"So, the scanner picked up her?" Clarkson pointed at Jodie as she fixed her navy blue dress.

Samuels looked through the texts on the scanner and shook his head. "No," he replied.

Clarkson's confused and Samuels subtly hinted that Jodie's not a living _organism._ Rebecca seemed flummoxed and asked Jodie questions regarding where she was in the library.

"I think I was in the history section," Jodie scratched her chin.

An idea crossed Matt's mind as he asked Jodie, "Can you help us find the security console?"

If all else, ask the time machine.

Jodie gestured with her hand as she said, "I could, but I don't want to walk through the library by myself."

Agreeing to help find the security console under one condition, Jodie made it clear she wouldn't walk through the library by herself without someone with her.

"What if I get grabbed?" Jodie pointed at herself. "That'd be horrible!"

Samuels spoke up and said that's a roughly 0.00000000000000001% of happening. Jodie stuck out her tongue in response.

"Well, guess I'll do it, then," Matt tugged on his light brown tweed jacket with dark pads.

It's expectant since he has the Sonic Screwdriver with him.

"Alright, I'll stay and keep the Brady Bunch out of trouble," Ripley opted to keep an eye on Mallory and her team.

Matt nodded.

As he started walking, Ripley reminded him, "Stay safe and don't leave each other's side!"

She made it clear that none of them go off on their own and stay together.

Matt told her that he'll make sure of it and Ripley watched the duo disappear down another aisle.

"Oi," Ripley exhaled.

Samuels interjected, "It's healthy to worry."

Ripley turned her head towards him to ask, "Is there something I'm missing here?"

Samuels acted rather obtuse compared to Rebecca the nervous wreck and Clarkson the recent graduate trying to get a bearing on life as he knows it.

Mallory affirmed Ripley's suspicion.

"He's an android, top of the line," Mallory told her.

She wasn't lying when she said she got him on loan.

"Yeah, I know about them, so what's his deal, how'd you get him wrapped up in this?" Ripley wanted to know how exactly Mallory got Samuels involved with her shenanigans.

Mallory colorfully explained that she won Samuels' contract through a simple game of poker and that part of the terms involved him coming with her.

Samuels told the truth, rather bluntly, "She blackmailed my operator."

It painted an amusing picture.

Mallory's on one of her jobs and found Samuels'.

His operator wouldn't let his android leave, so Mallory did what she did best. Find the best blackmail to force him into turning over the android to her.

Mallory stated she fully intends to return Samuels to his rightful operator once the excavation finished.

"I'm sure you are," Ripley muttered under her breathe.

This is Mallory, it's rare she'd do anything like that.

If Ripley knew better, she'd probably take Samuels with her and leave the operator high and dry. It's Mallory's MO at this point.

With Matt and Jodie looking for the security console, Ripley and the team stayed near the camp as they worked to ready when Matt overrides the security protocol.

"I don't understand what's so damn special about this book you're pulling out all the stops just to find it," Ripley spoke with Mallory as they're looking over the makeshift blueprint of the library that Mallory drew. "I mean, how do you even know it's here, what if it's not?"

Mallory's rather invested for this book and Ripley's seen her share of movies where obsession for books often runs afoul. Although, it appeared Mallory's book wouldn't raise demons from the bowls of hell to wreck havoc on the team. It's a good sign that Ripley didn't see a wall with a taxidermy deer head on it.

Watching Mallory closely, Ripley could tell that there's something on her mind and she wasn't going to tell Ripley.

"It's not just any book," Mallory chewed on her inner lip. "It's a journal."

She told Ripley that it's a journal and that she knew it's stowed in the library because the person who stole the journal _told_ her where it was.

"A journal?" Ripley's confused about the revelation that Mallory's after a journal.

Of all things Mallory goes after, it never crossed Ripley's mind, a journal.

Intrigued, Ripley inquired why Mallory wanted the journal. She asked if it had anything that might've painted her in an unfavorable light.

It's hardly out of character for someone like Mallory.

Mallory told her; it wasn't anything like that. She's used to people from all over painting her in the most unfavorable of lights.

Ripley caught on to her and disapproved.

"Why steal a journal, then?" Ripley asked. "That's a little obtuse, even for you."

Mallory glimpsed to Samuels and the other two working on the table with the equipment. When she's certain they wouldn't overhear them, she said to Ripley, "It belongs to a dangerous man."

She didn't tell Ripley much about the journal's owner, but Mallory insisted that she finds it.

"Dangerous?" Ripley asked her. "Who is he?"

She wanted answers and Mallory won't tell her.

Only saying that it's important to her that she finds the journal, Mallory stated that she didn't really care for the honorary titles or the medals. She wanted the journal.

Curious, Ripley asked Mallory _why_ the journal's in the library, of all places, and Mallory replied that it was the only hiding place that nobody would've thought to look. She pointed out when they talk about it as a journal, a library wouldn't come to mind as a good hiding place.

Ripley couldn't argue against her logic.

It'd make sense to hide the journal where nobody expected. A library with trillions of books and a security protocol that prevents unauthorized people from reviewing the material, seemed like a good idea. A smart one.

"What is in that journal that's got you all nuttier than a squirrel?" Ripley pressed for answers.

Mallory only said, "It belongs to one of, if not the _only_ , dangerous man in our entire existence. It's here and I fully intend on getting it out of here."

Realizing that Mallory wouldn't tell her anything else, Ripley changed subjects and instead asked what's next after the library.

When Mallory gets her book and ensures the team returns to their quadrant in one piece, she planned to read it, study it's contents, and hopefully learn from it.

"Can you at least tell me what you're aiming to learn from it?" Ripley asks Mallory.

Mallory ran a hand through her sunburnt frizzy hair as she told Ripley, "Everything."

It's as good as an answer Ripley's going to get.

"Did your, uh, contact or whoever, tell you at least how to find it in here?" Ripley walked with Mallory towards the computer, looking at the large screen that reflected them.

Mallory told her that her contact made sure to hide it in a peculiar fashion. Hiding it under biography wouldn't work. Autobiography, that's too easy. Instead, it's under science fiction. In fact, Mallory's contact went through up and beyond to make sure this journal doesn't get found.

"Gee, how do you keep it from mistakingly getting checked out?" Ripley brought up.

Mallory chuckled at her hidden jab.

She took a break from talking shop and instead talked about Matt. Quite invested in getting the up-to-date news, Mallory wanted to know what happened after the AID incident.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not hobbling around on a cane anymore," Ripley showed her leg. She hadn't reached for her cane in a while. Her knee didn't cause her problems anymore and as far as she saw, the surgery took, and she's walking as good as she did since before the _other_ incident that resulted in her damaged knee.

Mallory looked concerned as she asked Ripley how she faired since the surgery and relieved when Ripley told her that she's doing fine.

"Besides, Matt's helped me out, so I didn't have to lift with my legs," Ripley accredited Matt's help around the shop for her knee's successful healing.

Ever since it happened, Matt's worked to keep the heavy load away from Ripley. She'd try to help him more than once, but he'd always insist on her staying back, not wanting her to risk her knee. The last thing he wanted, have her go to the hospital, as it wouldn't end well if he tried.

"Everything else?" Mallory continued to ask questions.

Ripley shrugged as she replied, "Don't seem any different. Outside my knee, nothing's changed."

Mallory's relieved and Ripley's suspicious.

She's hardly friends with her and she's still sour about Mallory stealing from her on the Nightingale.

Bluntly, Ripley asked Mallory _why_ she's so relieved about her. It wasn't like the AID had her skull cut in half or something.

"It's just that I worried about Matt," Mallory admitted to her. "He seemed so distraught when you were in there."

Mallory explained that she's only curious about Ripley's health because of Matt. She told Ripley that he'd run rag and nearly hurt himself during the course of the entire incident.

"He's been doing good," Ripley stated. "Hell, I had to push him out of my shop more than once."

Matt's relieved that Ripley's okay and would've slept at the shop hadn't Ripley forced him to go home. She appreciated him for caring about her, but she didn't want him to go mad.

"That's good," Mallory exhaled as she's pleased Matt's doing well for the most part.

She's curious about how else they're doing and Ripley politely, as well as she could, told Mallory that she can't speak on Matt's behalf, as that's his right to tell her what he wants.

However, she told Mallory, for the most part, he's doing okay, still.

As for her, she said, "If I see another angel statue, it'll be too soon."

The idea that the angels from their last adventure caused the invention of the _fictional_ angels, just made it even worse for Ripley. They truly downplayed what the angels did to people they caught. In fact, Ripley rather deal with them sending her back in time rather than the alternative eye-plucking and whatever happens when someone looks an angel in the eye.

Mallory caught on what Ripley said and acknowledged with a nod.

Seems Mallory's aware of them too and didn't like them one bit.

Something rarely mutually shared between the women.

The women discussed about what else, Ripley opted not to tell Mallory about the brotherhood, as it's personal to her and she didn't want to lose her composure. Not to mention, the last thing she needs is Mallory _knowing_ about the brotherhood and the implications that came after it burnt down.

"Surprised you're not wondering who Jodie is," Ripley wanted to know why Mallory didn't question the sudden appearance of Jodie. More so, letting her go off with Matt without so much as giving her the thorough 50 questions or less.

Mallory only said, "Secrets, sweetie."

She didn't tell Ripley anything more and they're caught off guard by the lights in the library suddenly turning off by themselves. Rows of bookcases started going dark until the only thing lit, the strips in the floor.

The women watched as the lights in the floor slowly turned off, plunging them in a small area of light, and darkness elsewhere.

"What happened?" Clarkson asked Mallory and Ripley.

Mallory didn't have an answer, which is rare, and turned to Ripley.

Ripley stated that when they went to look for the security console, they found the office, and the console that controlled the lights. The wire to the lights, cut by something sharp, a knife, and they rewired it.

"Someone cut the lights in this place," Ripley summed. "Either our rewiring didn't work… or something's going on."


	189. Alexandria's Library Pt 5

"Poppycock, we made sure there's absolutely _no one_ in the library before we came here. We scanned it numerous times, nothing showed up on the scanner!" Clarkson didn't believe that there's some afoul with their excavation. Ripley asserted that Matt saw someone in the office above the library and she believed him.

"We would've saw them on the scanner!" Clarkson argued with Ripley.

Ripley asked what parameters he set on the scanners and Clarkson replied that he made sure only organics appeared on the scanner, nothing else.

"And outside you showing up, nothing else showed up since we been here," Clarkson tells her.

Ripley frowned as Clarkson showed her the scanner.

It's delicately set that if there's even a heart _murmur_ , they would've known about it.

"Something's going on," Ripley insisted. "Why the hell would someone cut the lights to this place, then?"

Clarkson raised his hands as he gestured, "I don't know. A rat with scissor teeth got hungry and didn't make it after chewing on the wires?"

Mallory meditated the growing tension and told the team that they needed to operate under Section 5 of their contracts.

"What's Section 5?" Ripley asked her.

Mallory replied, "I always have clauses in my contracts in the event of trouble."

Just in case, like this, something's wrong or amiss, that they'll have a way to defend themselves. All wrapped up in a legal matter that prevented legal action taken against them.

Mallory might've studied law and stolen a few lawyer's registry keys to make this work, but all in good faith, she insists.

Turning her head towards Samuels, "Protocol 5, sweetie."

Acknowledging, Samuels raised his hand and Ripley watched in awe as his fingers receded, exposing gun barrels.

"I gave him an upgrade just before we got here," Mallory told Ripley, smiling as she did.

Ripley remarked, "I hope your husband doesn't forget your anniversary!"

Mallory's preparedness made Ripley question how her husband deals with her on the daily basis she shows up. If this is her during her usual antics, Ripley hated to see what she's like if her husband had the misfortune of forgetting their anniversary.

Clarkson and Rebecca retrieved their weapons and held them close. Mallory reminded them not to simply shoot when they see or hear something, on the account of Matt and and Jodie.

"Hey, look, don't bother telling me anything about that journal, but you gotta tell me something. Is it possible that whoever constructed this library would've figured in a chance that people like you might discover it?" Ripley asked Mallory.

Nobody would've wasted possibly _years_ constructing this library and not have plans in the event there's attempted thefts and unauthorized people attempting to break into the library.

"I've scanned this library, there shouldn't be any threats," Mallory asserted that she's careful when she plans these things.

Ripley gestured as she tried to ask, "Well, maybe because when you did it, none of us were here. Is it possible we set off something the moment we touched the floor?"

Akin to a silent alarm, while empty, the library is normal. When unauthorized people arrived at the library, it triggered something within the library, and now active somewhere in the library.

"I always keep those in mind," Mallory made it clear she didn't get her status as famed femme fatale for flubbing a simple stakeout.

Ripley raised her hand as she tried to meditate the tension and said, "Look, I believe you. You wouldn't do a rookie mistake, okay. What about when you first scanned the library, it just showed up, right, just out of nowhere?"

Mallory nodded.

Ripley continued.

"Well, what if that was the point?" Ripley gestured. "You said it yourself, this library's untouched. Nobody ever found it. If what you told me's true, then that'd mean that it would've been hidden away."

Conveying that there's a possible chance that something within the library intentionally allowed the library to reappear on scanners, Ripley watched Mallory's face as she processed what Ripley said.

"They'd wouldn't structure the library to allow power surges or anything to allow a signal to cast," Mallory frowned.

Ripley lightly touched her shoulder as she said in a low voice, "Samuels' right, something stinks. Do you know the history of this library, anything to tell us what's scuttling around here?"

Mallory uneasily nodded.

She told Ripley that the library's a closely guarded secret. At one point, dozens of men died in the attempt of discovering it's location. The construction alone saw many men die, she speculates their bodies are in the foundation of the library, as whoever constructed the library wouldn't allow them to take the library secrets to their graves. Many people died to create the library and it's not what Ripley thinks. They _willingly_ died for this library.

It's the last bastion of freedom that wasn't besmirched by wars. All these books, collected to store, so nobody could destroy them. Protected, these books, possibly the only copies left in their entire existence, housed knowledge that certain powers would've loved to destroy.

People of all walks volunteered, just so their books wouldn't see destruction. Everyone worked together for a collective good, it's strange considering, but they worked and died for the library.

"A lot of people would like to watch this library burn, sweetie," Mallory tells her. "They're afraid of what it has."

As to _who_ constructed the library, Mallory guessed it's someone called Alexandria, because of the title in the scan.

"Mallory, why would they leave this library unguarded?" Ripley brought up. "If what you told me is true, I expect turrets to shoot us down. Something, anything."

If this library's got books that might make a world powers uneasy, then they would've accounted for it, and if they're willing to die for the library, they're likely wiling to kill for the library.

"Helluva good way to keep that journal from getting out, innit?" Ripley added.

What better way to hide the journal, then put it in a library where people willingly died in it's construction. If they're that passionate about the library, they'll make damn sure that long after their deaths, nobody destroys it.

"Yes, yes, it is," Mallory chewed on her inner lip.

Ripley asked if her contact told her of the inherent risks of the library and she replied that they only told her that it's got a security protocol to keep people from reading the books and taking them out of the library. That's it.

"Is this journal important enough to risk the lives of your team?" Ripley asked Mallory a piercing question.

Mallory, without blinking or wavering, said, "Yes."

This journal's that important to Mallory, she's willing to risk her team to get it, and she's made it clear that she won't leave without the journal.

Their attention drew to the scanner as let out a peculiar shrill as Rebecca whacked it, trying to silence it. She tried overriding it, but it wouldn't respond. It shrilled loudly as she held it outward, trying to not go deaf from the sound.

"Ugh, it just went off again!" Rebecca angrily grunted as she whacked it several times. "Stupid thing!"

Clarkson and Samuels went to aid her as they tried to silence the scanner. Clarkson tried to override it, but to no avail, and handed it off to Samuels as he temporary pushed out his fingers.

Samuels' fingers moved quickly as his eyes slowly moved between the lines of code as he worked to override the scanner.

As he worked to override the scanners, there's a loud sound and the lights around them started going off.

Ripley felt something touch her shoulder and quickly reaches to feel glass collecting on her sweater.

Brushing it off, Ripley turned her head to see Mallory turning on a torch and held it outstretched.

"Stay together!" Mallory ordered them.

The trio grabbed theirs and held it outstretched, light pointing everywhere as they searched for any signs of Matt or Jodie.

The four huddled close as they tried to see through the darkened library.

Holding the scanner, Samuels looked around as he's unfazed by the sudden lights turning off. He's an android without emotions. A design choice, so he wouldn't crack under pressure like humans. His olive eyes look down at the scanner as it started clicking. It only did that if it detected movement.

"Ms. Melody, what do we do?" Rebecca asked Mallory.

Mallory used a fake name, how original.

"We'll stay together, for starters," she replied.

Nodding, Rebecca looked around with Clarkson, under their feet crunched the glass from the lights. Looking up, they saw something sticking out of one of the lights. Closely, they discovered it's a cutting blade, unscrewed from the paper cutter.

"I hope you have a plan," Ripley turned her head towards Mallory.

Mallory responded that she did and Ripley leaned forward.

"Mallory, I'm only giving you the benefit of the doubt. Just remember, you can go into this suicide mission for that journal all you want, but if anything happens to them," Ripley eyed her as she trailed at the end.

Mallory can go out of her way for this mysterious journal if she wants, but Ripley's not about to let harm come to the others.

"Acknowledged," Mallory only said.

She knew that Ripley wouldn't allow any harm to come to the team and of course, Matt and Jodie.

"Ma'am," Mallory heard Samuels calling for her.

Going over to him, Mallory's eyes looked on the scanner as it started beeping rapidly.

"Look alive people," Mallory told her team as she held Ripley behind her, holding up her gun.

The five weary looked around as the beeping continued.

As Samuels moved the scanner in his hand, the beeping fluctuates as he held the scanner outstretched.

"Samuels, what is it?" Mallory asks him.

Samuels replied, "Unknown."

He affirmed when Mallory pressed for answers.

Ripley asked if it's Jodie and he replied that it wasn't Jodie.

Rebecca's hazel eyes danced as she frighteningly huddled close to Clarkson as he held his torch out, looking for the unknown.

Lips trembling, Rebecca kept her torch pointed as she tried to see through the darkness. She heard the beeping from the scanner as it's getting increasingly closer to the camp. It's loud, driving her mad, and she can't hold her torch straight.

As the beeping rapidly approached them, the five braced for whatever would've appeared through the darkness, and as they counted down, suddenly the beeping ceased.

It ceased and Samuels looked down at the scanner, confused.

"It… it stopped," Clarkson mustered.

Samuels didn't help as he replied, "Disappeared."

Clarkson gestured as he asked what Samuels meant and he elaborated, "It disappeared."

Samuels argues with him as Rebecca moved her torch everywhere, she didn't see anything, and stepped forward when she saw something move in the distance.

Peering, Rebecca tried to see with what little light her torch had compared to the cast darkness of the library. She heard something audibly clattering in the distance as the men argue and Ripley and Mallory kept the opposite side of the camp patrolled.

She swore hearing something again, this time closer, and she swore seeing something moving.

"What're you doing?" Clarkson asked her, suddenly appearing behind her.

Rebecca leapt in the air and shoved Clarkson out of anger.

"Don't do that to me, again!" Rebecca hissed at him.

Clarkson looked over her shoulder and tried to see what she's seeing and she said she heard something.

"I don't see anything," Clarkson shook his head.

Rebecca affirmed what she saw and he stepped from behind her and went towards the edge of camp. Eyes narrowed, he tried to see through the darkness with the torchlight, only hardly seeing anything.

Convinced, he turned around to face Rebecca and told her that she's just seeing things. There's nothing out there, she's imagining it in her head.

"I'm sure he's fine," Mallory tried to soothe Ripley's fear. "He's got her with him."

Matt and Jodie hadn't returned and she worried about them. Pacing around the other side of the camp, she couldn't help but do it, as Mallory wouldn't let her run off to find them.

"This library's got more corners than a maze, what if they're stuck someplace?" Ripley worryingly said.

Mallory patted her on the shoulder as she smiled.

"It's healthy to worry," she echoed Samuels.

Ripley stopped in her spot as she asks Mallory, "Don't your husband worry about you being gone for so long?"

Mallory makes her marks by hunting the universe at large for valuables, that'd mean she wouldn't come home for days, weeks, maybe months at a time.

Smiling, Mallory tells Ripley, "He's always with me in my heart. No matter how far I travel, I'm never far from him."

Despite her long travels, Mallory keeps her husband close to her heart. Even when nights are lonely, Mallory and her husband know the two weren't far from each other, and that alone is something more precious to Mallory than information or something expensive.

Touching her padded chest, Mallory had a twinkle in her eye as she told Ripley that despite her ways, she'd never take off her locket that she got from her husband.

"I don't remember you having it when you stole from me on the Nightingale," Ripley brought up.

Okay, maybe Ripley didn't remember a whole of details during that period, but she still remembered enough to recognize Mallory.

"Oh, trust me, sweetie, this locket never leaves my side," Mallory smiled as she told Ripley, that whatever the case may be, the locket stays on her person on all her jobs. She'd never take it off completely.

Ripley couldn't believe her if she tried, but she saw genuine happiness behind those eyes of Mallory's and she's unsure if she's wrong about her or not.

"Don't worry, sweetie, they'll come back," Mallory assured Ripley that despite her concerns, Matt and Jodie will turn up.

Frowning, Ripley nodded.

She didn't give Matt enough credit.

He'll think of many ways out of a nasty situation and with Jodie, it'll triple, and she made sure Jodie kept her promise.

Jodie won't allow anything to break her promise to Ripley and would've done everything she can to keep Matt safe.

"I suppose you're right," Ripley frowned.

Mallory cheekily remarked that Ripley's changed since she's known her and Ripley shot her a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ripley eyed her.

Mallory giggled and didn't say.

Their conversation abruptly ended when Clarkson screaming incoherently and they spotted something dragging Clarkson from behind into the darkness ahead.

Ordering Ripley to stay back, Mallory ran with Samuels and Rebecca to aid their team member as his screams echoed.

"Shite," Ripley muttered under her breathe.

Left alone, Ripley grabbed the nearest blunt object, just a leftover stand for the lights, and held it.

With the torch in her other hand, she scanned the area with her dark eyes as she tried to see through the darkness.

Unable to move from her spot and afraid for Clarkson, Ripley felt a pit in her stomach form. It didn't help when her torch started wavering, flashing, before ceasing.

"Wonderful, I get to die in a library with no free coffee," Ripley tried to keep herself from panicking. "I don't think they even had a vending machine."

Hearing footfall in front of her, Ripley froze in her spot as she tried to see who's coming towards her. It's only one person, not the team.

Ripley knew better to ask who it is, so she remained quiet and paid attention attentively. The footfall continued until she saw a figure nearing her and she exhaled sharply.

"Damn it, Matt, I swear, one of these days, I'll give you a good wallop!" Ripley hissed at Matt as he stood awkwardly in front of her.

"Sorry," Matt frowned as he apologized for scaring Ripley.

Looking behind him, Ripley asked him, "Where's Jodie?"

Matt looked behind him and turned back. He told Ripley, "I don't know."

He didn't know what happened to her.

Ripley asked if she's still near the security console and Matt told her, "We've never found it."

Ripley's miffed as she pointed out Jodie should've found it without any problem. Shaking his head, Matt affirmed that they didn't find the console.

"Where's the others?" Matt asked her.

Ripley told him what happened.

Matt's brow raised as he responded, "Really?"

Nodding, Ripley told him that they'll probably come back to help look for Jodie and the security console.

"What if they don't come back?" Matt gestured.

Ripley shrugged as she asked, "Why wouldn't they?"


	190. Alexandria's Library Pt 6

"Why couldn't it be simpler?" Matt complained as he struggled with the security console. It wasn't like the console that controlled the light in the office. It's far more complex and daunting. Using his Sonic Screwdriver didn't do much to help him override it. Apparently, whoever created the library thought ahead and made sure that no one can simply override it, at least with the Sonic Screwdriver. So, Matt's doing it the old-fashioned way and Jodie's helping him, too.

Even she couldn't override it, even if she tired. Someone really thought ahead when they made the security protocols for the library that made it nearly impossible for anyone to override. Overt, it's not easy as it looked, and Jodie's cracked many security systems in her time. She even cracked the security protocols for a toaster and made mayhem with it shooting toast at people.

"Someone must really not want these books getting out," Matt coughed as he tried to squeeze himself into a tight fit, tugging on wires as he went through them. He counted so many fake wires, at one point, he wondered if this was a test kit mixed in with the real thing.

Jodie told him that it's important to have subterfuge whenever possible. Fake wires, fake buttons, the whole nine yards. She said, "These books are one of a kind, Doc, there's no chance anyone's touching them."

The library's built the way it is, at a time when powers tried controlling their people, and one major way, book burning. Fearful of those powers coming into the library, the builders made sure they couldn't do anything to destroy it and the books. Even fireproofing the entire library to keep them from trying.

"Oh, okay, here we go," Matt grabbed two wires and carefully cut them. Fusing them together, Matt asked for Jodie's assistance as she awkwardly moved around his legs to look at the screen as Matt tied the wires together.

Jodie expertly moved her hands over the large keyboard and pressed button combinations as she looked at the scrawls of text.

"How're we looking?" Matt called out to Jodie through the cutout underneath the keyboard that they made so Matt could get underneath and rewire.

Jodie knelt near the cutout to tell him, "So far, still locked. Keep trying!"

Matt sighed as he went through the next bit of wires, trying to find the next two wires that weren't fakes.

It's a miracle that whoever put this security console together didn't get confused about what wires were fake and what ones were real. In fact, it confounds Matt that anyone's capable of doing something like this without going mad or hurt.

He worked with the light from his Sonic Screwdriver as he tried to sort the wires before coming across two more wires that weren't fake and carefully followed the wires to where they attached before making the deduction that they'd help with the effort.

Carefully, he cut them with a little corner of the interior before tying them together. It's getting warmer since there's no ventilation and Matt's breathing caused the temperature to slowly rise. Sweating, Matt wiped his face with his forearm before calling out to Jodie what's on the prompt now.

"Error 404," Jodie told him.

Matt called out, "What's that mean?"

Jodie responded, "You need to find more wires!"

Groaning, Matt continued hunting for the appropriate wires. He searched through the forest of wires before coming across four wires and they're different colours. If he did this part wrong, it'll crash the hard drive and thus Jodie won't be able to access the menu. Using Jodie's help, Matt carefully chose the two wires to cit and fused two halves together before fusing the last halves with the two remaining wires. Then fused the remaining wires together.

"Okay, what now?" Matt called out to Jodie.

Jodie's quiet for a few minutes and she then said, "Okay, it's loading1'

Matt asked if he's able to leave the interior, it's warmer and he rather not stay inside it longer than he should.

Jodie told him to wait and he did.

"Uhhh… says I need a password," Jodie called down to him.

Matt asked if she could override it and she tried, but no luck. She said the only way to bypass the password… more wires.

Groaning, Matt looked for more wires. Searching through more fake wires, he came across _eight_ wires and asked Jodie what they're for. He heard from her they're for admin controls and he followed her commands as he began splicing wires together. It's arduous and Matt's thankful he learned how to do this from Ripley and wished she was with him doing this.

Finding the last one, Matt called out to Jodie one last time and she said she's in the menu and now has admin access to the security console.

She helped Matt out from underneath by pulling on his long legs and he came out with matted hair and sweaty face. Helping him up, Jodie brushed off the dust from his clothes as he stretched his arms and legs, popping his back.

Patting himself down, he turned around to face the large monitor as it's menu loaded, revealing administrative controls for the library.

Maneuvering through the menu, the duo found the map and Jodie downloaded it to her memory as well as Matt downloading it to his Sonic Screwdriver.

With the map, they pinpointed where Mallory's team stationed and worked to unlock the security protocol, allowing the books readable.

"Okay, little this, little that," Matt watched Jodie as she took over. Her dark eyes wildly looked through the scrawls of text before she found the correct settings and maneuvered them.

The moment she hit a button, there text on the monitor spelled out, "UNLOCKED" and Jodie crossed her arms as she smiled.

"Hah! There's no security that I can't beat!" Jodie boasted as Matt sighed.

When the text disappeared, it sent them back to the menu and Matt noticed the log. He asked Jodie to redirect them to it and she nods.

The screen changed to logs and there Matt saw dozens of logs from different dates. He wasn't sure if he saw it correctly, but he saw the dates going far back as _1499_.

Dark green eyes moved towards the logs that showed recent dates and he noticed one log out of place. He had Jodie open it and she did with little effort, not even a password.

The log opened and there's only one sentence in it, unlike the quadrillion word counts in the other logs

It read: I LIVE.

The duo quizzically looked at the sentence as it only said that and looked at the date. The date's recent and Jodie affirmed the current date within the library, April 24th, _2100_.

"February 13th?" Matt looked at her, puzzled.

Jodie nodded, her short blond hair bobbed up and down.

Matt asked who wrote it, as there wasn't a little bit at the bottom screen.

Working, Jodie shook her head as she didn't know who wrote it, other than they gotten administrative rights to do it. Interestingly, it's administrative rights, but not from a person who helped with the library's creation, rather, it's not a person at all.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Matt blinked.

Jodie couldn't show him on the account all the references of it extended to the quadrillion word counted logs, so she broached the relevant bits and said that when the last person died in the library, they made sure that it's always protected.

They created something, something inhuman, so it wouldn't trip the security protocol, and wouldn't require sustenance.

Practically immortal, it wouldn't die of illness or starvation, whatever it is, lived in the library for thousands of years. It appeared though, as Jodie noted from the bits she took, that there's something wrong with it. It did it's duties in protecting the library, but started acting out, rather unusual for something that shouldn't have any semblance of intelligence.

"What is it?" Matt asked Jodie.

Jodie looked through the logs and replied, "I don't know, it's not in the logs."

She tried, but it appeared the last person that lived deleted the information from the logs. Likely to keep outsiders from discovering weaknesses.

Looking back at the recent logs, it showed that whatever it is, once mindless, now held the markers for intelligence. How intelligent, they don't know.

It appeared that whatever it is, wasn't happy about the arrangement, and shown active aggression to the idea of remaining in the library.

Dawning on Matt, he realized that Mallory said that they didn't find the library until it suddenly showed up on the scanners.

"Oh my god," Matt swallowed air as he realized what happened.

Whatever it is became sentient and intentionally allowed the library to broadcast its location, to lure someone to it.

"It could be anywhere," Jodie flinched.

Matt frowned as he agreed with Jodie.

He rushed with her out of the office they found tucked away behind a fake wall and hurried back to the camp.

There's no chance that whatever this thing is, has good plans when it leaves.

If it's clever in luring people, there's a good chance it'll do whatever it takes to get out of the library, one way or another.

As they moved through the aisles, they noticed the library plunged back into darkness again.

In the distance, the duo saw the faint outlines of the team tending to one of their own and their lights out, too.

Upon arriving, Mallory turned her head to see Matt hurrying towards her.

"Mallory. Problem. Big. Something lured you here," Matt summed quickly.

He saw Clarkson coughing and asked what happened.

"Something grabbed me from behind and dragged me god knows where," Clarkson told him.

Samuels told Matt that it eventually let go and sent Clarkson into a bookcase. He's okay, just a cut lip, but it could've worse.

"I told you I heard something," Rebecca told them.

Mallory got Matt's attention and he turned his head to her.

"What're you talking about?" Mallory asks him.

Matt told her, "It's… uh… guardian… I guess you can say… and it's not happy about the living arrangement."

Confused, Mallory slightly turned her head to her team before turning back to Matt. She leaned forward and asked, "Are you sure?"

Jodie leaned forward and affirmed what they witnessed.

"But you override the security, right?" Mallory asked them.

Matt nodded.

"Why didn't it escape, then?" Mallory wondered why the appointed guardian didn't leave. If it had the administrative controls, it should've easily left on it's own accord.

Until Matt reminded her that the library's on an undisclosed location and given how many visitors came to the library these days, it's likely going for the first ones who spot the library on their scanners. It likely couldn't leave on it's own since there'd be no ways out of the library, wouldn't make sense.

"It's sentient, it can write," Matt told her. "It's probably learnt all sorts of languages here."

Added with its immortality, the guardian spent its eternal years reading, and it showed that it learnt plenty.

"Can it be bargained?" Mallory asks him.

Matt shrugged as he replied, "I don't know. I wouldn't think it'd kill us. We're the only ones that visited the library since inception. More than anything, it'd want your ship."

Mallory flatly told him that it couldn't take the ship, it's locked.

She's the only one with the key and override codes.

"Yeah, well, you know what they say about caged birds," Matt reminded her.

Mallory told him she can handle her own.

Looking around, Matt didn't see Ripley, and asked Mallory, "Where's Rip?"

He saw Mallory look at him funny and he asked her what was wrong.

"Matt, we saw you with her," Mallory told him. "You were looking for Jodie."

While recovering Clarkson from the bizarre incident, the team saw Matt walking with Ripley. Mallory caught up to them and Matt told her that Jodie's lost and that he needed Ripley's help finding her.

She would've gone with, but he told her to stay with the team and help Clarkson.

"Me?" Matt blinked. "Mallory, I was with Jodie the whole time."

Jodie affirmed that he was with her at the security console.

Mallory affirmed what happened and it gave Matt pause.

Turning his head to Jodie, he asked her if she can track Ripley, and she nodded.

"Of course, I can track _anyone_!" Jodie asserted her ability to track people. She's rather good with that.

Matt told her to track Ripley and she acknowledged his order.

Mallory got his attention and he told her, "When we came here, I grabbed one of the books. I was about to put it away when I got a paper cut."

Coming to the library and noticing the books without words, Matt didn't think of anything when he gotten a paper cut as he tried putting a book he grabbed away. Everyone gets paper cuts, at least once, his thinking went.

"The scanner would've told us," Mallory winced as Matt painted a picture for her.

Matt nods, but he reminded Mallory, "It's clever enough to pull you here. It's clever enough to fool the scanner."


	191. Alexandria's Library Pt 7

Ripley and Matt looked around for Jodie, but neither of them found her. It's as though she vanished. Concerned, Ripley tried to find a vantage point and look for her from the top, of course that's difficult when factoring in the sheer height of the bookcases lining the library.

"She say anything to you?" Ripley asked him.

Matt shook his head.

He claimed she just up and walked off somewhere and since, he didn't see her. He assumed she's still somewhere in the library, but doesn't know where.

"That's why you gotta keep an eye on that one," Ripley told him. "Never let her fool you for a minute. Knowing her, she got herself stuck someplace."

Jodie's the type to mosey around corners, nosying in business that isn't hers to nose around, among other things. She's probably back with the team and getting in trouble with Samuels.

"What do you think grabbed him?" Matt wondered what it was that grabbed Clarkson.

Ripley didn't know, none of them got a good look at it. Everything happened so quick.

"I don't know," Ripley frowned.

Continuing to look for Jodie, Ripley got the feeling they should return to the camp, but Matt disagreed, he said they had to find her.

When Ripley brought up that she could've gone back to the camp, Matt shook his head. "Come on, do you think she'd go back and risk you yelling at her?" Matt pointed out.

Frowning, Ripley further walked with him until they spotted familiar faces in the distance.

"God, what the hell was that?" Clarkson nervously looked around. Samuels calmly told him to sit still as he scanned him.

Mallory glimpsed around and spotted Matt and Ripley coming towards her.

"Oh, hello, sweetie, did you find the security console?" Mallory asked Matt. He replied he didn't and she frowned. "Even with your little toy?" Mallory frowned.

Matt shook his head and she sighed.

"Hey, what happened to him?" Ripley asked about Clarkson.

Mallory told her that Clarkson's fine, not a wound on him, just shaken up. Whatever grabbed him dropped him this way and left him dazed.

"I told you I saw something!" Rebecca crossed her arms as she looked at Clarkson.

Clarkson held up a hand as he stated, "Yeah, we get it, please tell me something I don't know about!'

The two squabbled and Samuels shook his head while he held the medical scanner.

"Well, as long as he's okay," Ripley sighed.

She stopped and asked Mallory, "I don't suppose you seen Jodie walking around here, have you?"

Mallory shook her head, she asked if she wasn't with Matt, and Matt said that she wasn't.

"We haven't seen her," Mallory frowned.

Sighing, Ripley told her that she and Matt's looking for Jodie and then the security console. They'll meet back at the camp afterwards.

Nodding, Mallory told Matt to keep an eye on them and he flashed a smile at her before setting off with Ripley.

There was no telling how long they've been looking for Jodie, but it's apparent that she's nowhere in the library, and Matt always insisted to look in other dictions of the library.

"Matt, I don't see her anywhere," Ripley told him. "Maybe she's up in the office?"

Matt shook his head, he didn't believe she was.

Ripley asked if it's possible she found the security console and he wasn't sure.

Frowning, Ripley worried something might've happened to Jodie.

Even though Jodie's a time machine, she's still subjected to the rules that be, and if anything happens to her, neither of them's getting home.

The winding bookcases made it hard for her to gauge where they were and when she asked for Matt's Sonic Screwdriver, he told her that he lost it.

"Again?" Ripley's upset with him.

Matt swore he had it and must've left it someplace.

Shaking her head, Ripley's upset with Matt and he swore that he knew where it was. He'll show her as proof.

Following Matt, Ripley's led into a large reading room, with more tables than a beer hall. There's tables, carts, something similar to the one they saw at the Librarian's library, without the giant mirror.

"Okay, Matt, if this is one of your jokes, I'm not laughing," Ripley's fed up and wants to know what's going on.

She saw Matt fading into the darkness and didn't follow him, her feet wouldn't move, and she heard in a low voice, "Forgive me, for leading you astray."

She knows Matt's voice anywhere.

This… didn't sound like Matt, a mere imitation.

Thinking on her feet, Ripley tried to flee, but found that she couldn't escape, he wouldn't let her run.

She saw him changing before her very eyes and sent a shiver down her spine.

Ripley stared at fake Matt with his hair slick with black and his eyes completely black, almost like they're empty, and his smile. It's pulled to inhuman lengths as he smiled at her. His iridescent pale skin allowed her to see him as he paced around the darkened reading area.

"Who are you?" Ripley asked him as he paced.

While pacing, he said, "A means to an end."

The fake Matt explained his mere existence. Wrought with troubles and brewing disposition, it was a miracle he's even standing in front of Ripley, yet here he is.

"You know, it's funny, innit, the work they went into making this library, this tomb of mine," he raised his hands as he gestured how it felt like a tomb to him. "Do you happen to know what the punchline is?"

He lowered his head to look at Ripley as she stepped backwards. Even before Ripley got a word out, he's already in front of her, so fast, she hardly saw him as he made his way towards her.

Face to face, the fake Matt said in a low voice, "This isn't the real library!"

Ripley's shocked as the fake Matt confirmed that, yes, this wasn't the real Alexandria's Library. A decoy. Something to keep people busy while the real library's elsewhere. Built the same, looks the same, but there's no real books here, just empty books to mask the truth, and a good story to go along with it.

"I'll save you the history lesson and say that the real library's how we say, misplaced, or destroyed. Could've been any numerous reasons. Could've been destroyed. Mere incompetence, perhaps. Perhaps, traitors afoot. Potential cold feet about having it exist, maybe. This is the last structure to bear the mark of Alexandria. They never gave me the ability to acutely know where the real library is and if it's still in existence," the fake Matt told Ripley how the real library remains out of reach. He didn't know if it still exists, but he knew the library's out of reach, and the only remnant left's the decoy library built to fool would-be thieves and everything else.

He found it funny, in a painfully ironic fashion.

"All the effort they put in, the outdated logs, that stupid computer, oh yeah, worth every pence they put into it," he rolled his nonexistent eyes as he's uncomfortably close to Ripley, causing her to step backwards.

"Assuming the real library's destroyed and this one's fake, what's your function, now?" Ripley asked the fake Matt as his inhuman smile disappeared from his face. He replied, "Nothing, there's nothing for me here. Everything's gone. My supposed creators. The books I was supposed to protect. There's nothing. Just fake books, a computer with books that don't exist, and I'm very tired indeed."

Ripley asked if that's why the library suddenly showed up on scanners and the fake Matt confirmed that it was his doing. He learnt everything he could while remaining trapped in the library and he wanted a change of scenery.

"I never knew how much I'd appreciate seeing humans again," the fake Matt told Ripley. "Especially ones with a working ship."

Lamenting, the fake Matt regaled how lonesome it was living in the decoy library, forced to protect it, even though he always knew all along that it wasn't the real Alexandria's library. He's sick of it and desperate to leave by any means necessary.

"And what're your plans when you leave?" Ripley questioned the fake Matt.

Chuckling, the fake Matt said he wanted nothing more to find the real Alexandria's library and set it on fire, payback, as it were. For all the centuries he spent wallowing in the fake library, waiting for his ticket off the planet.

He meant it, he wanted to find and destroy the library, leaving nothing but burnt ashes.

"That's it, that's your plan?" Ripley wearily watched as the fake Matt moved closer to her.

He admitted, "Well, not exactly. I'm an ink blob that can only assume forms taking a bit of blood. For my life to continue, I'd have to take a solid form, a permanent form. If I don't, I regret to inform you, that what comes next after is particularly nasty."

A sentient ink blob, created with the intention of going after the would-be thieves, knew that it'd have no chance outside the library, without a permanent form. To blend in, it needs a solid form, something that wouldn't give off the impression that it wasn't human.

"And there's only one way for me to do that," the fake Matt frowned. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'll need one of your bodies, and your ship."

The problems the fake Matt faced, he could take almost any form he wanted, as he lacked bones and organs, but he couldn't fake even a heartbeat. He needed a body to host him, something to help fool anyone who would've questioned him, and that came with a major drawback.

Whatever body he took, the person owning it's surely to die from him slithering through their veins, organs, everything until he's in place.

If the team didn't give him any choice, he'll just take one of their bodies by force, and that'd mean risk damaging them. He also wanted a tall person who'd help him situate comfortably.

Judging his form now, it seemed as though he had a person picked in mind.

"So, what, we give you someone and a ride, you're not going to kill us all, after?" Ripley wearily asked him what the plan would've been if it went off without a hitch.

The fake Matt shrugged as he nonchalantly said, "Then we wouldn't be talking, now, wouldn't we?"

It seemed that the fake Matt only wanted a body and a ride out of the library, give him that, and he wouldn't care what happens to the remaining team.

Straightforward for a sentient ink creature that grew despondent.

Evident that he wanted Matt, Ripley stepped further back as the fake Matt came towards her, he really wanted out of the library, and the plans after, well, he'll think as he goes.

"You think you can just take a body and get out of here?" Ripley asked him.

He nods.

"I'm willing to make a trade," the fake Matt said.

Spending time in the fake library gave the fake Matt an opportunity to look through the computer, the logs, everything, and found something most peculiar.

He didn't know when or how, but an outside book showed up in the inventory of fake books. He knew this, primary because he read the fake books' tittles enough time to have them engraved in his mind. This wasn't another fake book; this was a legitimate book. He saw through the blatant lies of the description and tittle.

Concluding it's something important that's stowed away mistakingly

It's the reason he started the chain of events that'd lead Mallory and her team to the library.

"Someone's looking for it," the fake Matt deduced. "Nobody hides a book like that in the fake library, unless they're hiding it from someone."

Mallory's contact hastily hid the journal in the fake library. Judging from Mallory's disposition, she believed the fake library's the real one, and presumably didn't think about the idea of a fake library.

So, likely, her contact thought it as the real one as well, but apparent that her contact didn't encounter the sentient ink creature, it must've become sentient later.

The fake Matt caught a look in Ripley's eyes, and narrowed his nonexistent on her. He questioned the look she held behind her eyes and she shook her head, she's unwilling to tell him.

Sighing, the fake Matt told her, "It's futile, to lie to me, you know, I didn't spend my enteral life twiddling my thumb."

Ripley tried to get away from him, but he was quicker than her, she couldn't escape from him in time.

Grabbing her by her neck, the fake Matt lifted her off the floor and his nonexistent eyes narrowed on hers. "You think I'm green?" Ripley heard the fake Matt wagged his free finger at her. "You know too much."

He held a finger up, near the centre of Ripley's face and closed parts of his plan, holding out the finger. "I'll give you a swift death for your trouble, yeah?" Ripley heard him.

It seemed like a fair trade for him.

Tell her the truth behind the fake library and give her a head start before he presumably does the same to the others.

Watching, Ripley saw the fake Matt's finger turning liquid and pointed, slowly elongating. He'll simply stab her through the brain, take a bit of her blood, and use her form to get close to Matt and take over his body.

His clammy hand wrapped around her neck; Ripley struggled. She tried to use her right hand, but the fake Matt showed that he's wiser than he looked and used part of his body to ensnare her arms, keeping them at her side, and unable to move.

"This won't hurt," the fake Matt tried to tell her. "But for a moment."

She, of course, didn't respond.

As his finger formed into a spike, he planned to poked through her head with it in mere seconds, hadn't he stopped after hearing someone calling out.

She didn't hear it completely, but it sounded like a woman's voice, but she didn't recognize it.

"Get your hands off her!" Ripley heard.

The fake Matt howled in pain and dropped Ripley to the ground. She landed harshly on her bum and held her neck. In her bleary vision, she watched the fake Matt flee, steam coming off him, and swore seeing two unknown figures running past her. A blur, she didn't see them perfectly.

One stopped midway running and seemed hesitant in leaving her behind, but the other figure grabbed them and pulled them away.

Coughing, Ripley slowly exhaled as she tried to breathe normally and as she recovered, she's jolted by hands on her shoulder and the sudden appearance of a worried Matt.

"Ripley!" Matt hugged her.

Ripley struggled as she coughed, "I'm not dead!"

Matt helped her up from the ground and she looked at him closely. Him touching her hand gave her enough clues that this was indeed the real Matt and she sighed heavily.

"What happened?" Matt asked her, worried.

Ripley gestured as she said, "Well, there was you, then there was you with black eyes and wanting to stab me with your finger."

Seriously, she told him what happened and he froze.

"Me?" Matt pointed at himself.

Ripley nodded.

"Yeah, guess you fit the bill," Ripley said.

Matt frowns as he asks her if the fake Matt hurt her and she waved her hand. She said that he didn't have the chance, something hurt him, and sent him running.

"There's other people here," she told Matt. "I don't know who they are, but they saved my neck."

Looking past him, she asked about Jodie, and Matt told her that she's fine and with the others. He asked if she can walk and Ripley nodded.

With Matt helping her, Ripley's able to steady herself as her legs righted themselves from the jolt.

Returning to the camp, Ripley saw the team as they made makeshift light with the books they grabbed from the shelf. They found out themselves that the library's not what it seemed and they're not exactly pleased about it, so much as Mallory as underneath her seemingly pleasant face, a fuming woman who felt hoodwinked. Ironic.

Jodie's bothering Samuels as he worked and spotted Matt and Ripley. She stopped what she was doing and hurried towards them.

"Told you, I'm good," Jodie told Matt that what she told him helped find Ripley.

She noticed Ripley disheveled and she asked her what was wrong and Ripley told her.

"Living ink?" Jodie blinked.


	192. Alexandria's Library Pt 8

"I saw people here," Ripley asserted to the skeptical group as they stared at her. She told them about the fake Matt that's really a sentient ink monster and they believed her, but telling them about the two strangers that passed her in her dazed, that's a different story with them.

Since she didn't get a good look at them, it further caused the team to disbelieve her. She tried telling them she couldn't on the account the fake Matt tried to strangle her and she was trying to breath. Of course, they didn't believe her, again.

Matt, on the account Ripley believed him when he saw someone in the office, believed her wholeheartedly. Jodie, of course, believed Ripley. She's the boss, after all.

Mallory, remaining objective, tried to tell Ripley that they would've seen them on their scanners. Of course, Ripley fired back with a comment that their scanners didn't pick up on the inherent danger in the fake library, and she shared a scowl with Ripley.

Meditating the tension, Matt told them that they now know what's going on. They know the motive for why the library's suddenly discoverable and that the ink monster wants to leave it.

"By the way of _your_ gut," Clarkson pointed out to Matt.

Matt shirked in his spot and Ripley spoke up, telling Clarkson, "He'll kill us all to get out of here and he's not going to stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Unless you have a better idea, we stick together. Remember, he'll turn into one of you to get close. So, if you want to get out of here, alive, I suggest working together and pay attention."

The ink monster made it abundantly clear that it doesn't want to stay in the fake library any longer and won't stop at nothing to get a body to house it and a ship to take. While Ripley would've helped the ink monster, it proved dangerous and she isn't about to let it get Matt. There's no telling what else it would've done after finding the _real_ Alexandria's library and rather risk it, termination is the only solution.

"Since the library's fake, we can just burn it up with it, right?" Rebecca suggested.

High heat from the books and wood, should be enough to burn up the ink monster with no trouble. It's not the real library to begin with so they don't have to worry about the semantics.

While it would've been a better plan, Mallory shook her head, as she told Rebecca, "There's a book here and I need it."

Hearing it from Ripley, it confirmed that the book she's searching is here, and she's not risking the library without finding it first.

"Forget the book, we don't even know where it is!" Rebecca shouted at Mallory, stressed about their situation.

Trillions of books, there's no telling where it is, and there's no time in finding it. It's too dangerous to splint off into teams to look and no one's risking their lives over the book except Mallory.

"Even then, we don't know where that thing is!" Clarkson brought up another point.

The library's large and ominous, plenty of ways for the ink monster to attack them, and it's waited patiently for people like them to show up, it'll keep waiting until it's the right time to strike.

Returning to the ship's improbable, the ink monster would've attacked them there, easily, and kill them all.

Mallory won't leave without the book.

Jodie returning to her natural form and escaping with everyone's a risk, too, because the ink monster won't let them leave easily. It'll do whatever it take to get into the TARDIS and Ripley did _not_ want that to happen.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Clarkson asks.

Ripley recalled seeing the ink monster steaming after something hit it and fled, but didn't know what it was, and asked Samuels what it could've been. He pondered, going through his internal logs. He came up with the usual suspects, acetone, alcohol, and detergents. As for the steaming, it's likely that what hit the monster has water in it too, the steam coming from the internal temperature.

"So, what, we sit on our arses holding water guns filled with rubbing alcohol?" Clarkson asked.

Matt spoke up, saying it's a good start.

"We have those, plenty enough to make our stand," Matt said.

He turned to Jodie who had a big grin on her face.

Ripley _always_ kept the TARDIS stocked with the necessities.

That included rubbing alcohol, water, and detergents in case of emergencies where their clothes became soaked with anything.

Matt asked Samuels if it's possible for him to come up with a way for them to use them to bring down the ink monster.

Samuels stated he could, he just needed time and the items in question.

"Good thinking," Ripley mused as Matt smiled.

"Well, I had help," he smiled.

He told her to wait with the others as he and Jodie went around the corner.

Moments later, they came back with crates worth of detergents, rubbing alcohol, and bottles of water.

The team's baffled on where it came from, except for Samuels and Mallory, and Ripley helped stack the crates near the table as Samuels prepared to work.

"Remember, we need to destroy him completely or else he'll come back," Matt stated as Samuels grabbed from the crates, studying the labels, before his eyes started moving in a straight line, back and forth.

"87% chance it won't," Samuels stated the chance that the ink monster won't survive the ensuring plan.

Mallory asked him how possible it'll be to make it a full 100% and Samuels responded that's possible he can do it, but he'll need time.

"So, what now?" Rebecca asked them as she sat on one of the empty tables with her legs pressed against her chest.

Samuels stated heat's a good way to deter it from attacking. Their guns,' with slight modifications, more than capable of deterring the ink monster, since they're plasma grade, not ammunition grade.

While Samuels and Jodie (she decided to pitch in) worked out the details, Mallory and her team took out their guns and kept a watch on all surrounding areas.

Matt worked with Ripley on the computer, it's still on, so the ink monster didn't cut the power to it, and Ripley helped him. With added help from his Sonic Screwdriver, Matt got into the main directory of the library, and got the details from Mallory on the book she's looking for. Typing it all down, Matt watched the computer scan all categorized books in the system until one item showed on the screen.

Magistempus.

The name made no lick of sense to the two, but it's apparently the name that the book's under, and Mallory's delighted to know it's in the library. The duo worked to find where it's located, and found it's located in Section 4, Row 74.

Making mental notes of the location, the computer helpful in giving them a map of where exactly it is in the library, the two have the means to find the book Mallory sought.

With a problem, of course.

"He knows about the book," Ripley frowned as she stood near Matt.

The ink monster told her as much and if it's smart enough, it'll go after the book, and use it as leverage against them. Even if it didn't get the book first, it's not going to let them get very far without catching up. That's assuming it lets them live that long.

On edge, the team kept watch for any movement. Mallory's eyes slowly moved between the aisles, she didn't see anything move, and with Matt and Ripley finding where the book's hidden, when the time comes, she fully intended on taking it.

The journal, it's contents secret, contained powerful information that Mallory intended to learn from. Not for gain, not for power, but something else, and she knew that she's risking a lot for it.

It wasn't simple as her contact finding it for her, more, it was an elaborate plan, a heist, that involved him stealing it from the owner. It wouldn't surprise Mallory if she heard her contact dying soon after, since the owner of the journal would've wanted it back, and presumably tracked down the thief, her contact.

As for her, she knew that there'll be a time when the owner comes back for his journal, since it contained his darkest secrets, too dark for even the sun to shine through, and he'll kill her, too.

He'll find her, she knows he will, and there's nothing she can do to stop him. He's going to kill her. Even if she never went out of her way to find that journal, that man still would've killed her.

The only thing she can do, now, learn as much as she can from his journal, and pass along the information to the right people, and for her husband, her sweetie, it may very well kill him, too.

Mallory wasn't a wallflower by any means, she'll go down fighting, but she'll make it difficult for that man, that cruel man, and if she can't kill him, she'll make him wish he was dead.

She never told the others the truth, too afraid of the fact herself, that she's well-aware of what's in store for her. That she'll never tell her sweetie her everything and he'd be helpless to stop what's to come.

In fact, Mallory didn't want her husband to intervene, out of fear that the man would've killed him, too. She knew he wouldn't hesitate and he'll make sure her husband's dead and that's the last thing she wanted on her mind.

It hurt her, always did, since she found out, but she marched on. It's in her nature.

"Yay!" Jodie clapped excitedly as she looked at the work that she and Samuels completed.

Samuels and Jodie created grenades out of the items collected. Slightly heavy, but easily carried with ridges to keep the grip, and easy to set.

Holding up one of them, Samuels stated that they're self-contained explosives. A good toss and they'll set off. The ten second delay's enough time for them to get away to safety.

"That's your plan, grenades?" Clarkson gestured with his free hand.

Samuels added, "We rig the sprinkler system with the liquid and set it off. Disable the timer and restraint, flood the library."

Another way to stop the ink monster, flood the entire library with the substance. Soak everything and everywhere, anywhere that it can hide, and get it that way if not the grenades.

Effectively, it can't hide with everything coated in the liquid, caught, it's good as dissolved.

"I have it rigged where all you need to do is connect it," Samuels showed the canister that'll replicate the liquid. It's heavy, but not enough that none of them couldn't carry it.

"Who's going to rig it?" Rebecca inquired.

Looking at Mallory, Ripley suggested she helped rigging the canister to the sprinkler system, noting, "You want this book, don't you, well, you'd want to get to it first before then."

If Mallory wanted that book, she needed to help Ripley and Matt.

"Jodie, you keep an eye on them, if if you have to, you know what to do," Ripley told her as she collected the canister.

Jodie cupped a hand over her forehead as she exclaimed, "On it, boss!"

Samuels told Matt where to find the sprinkler system and how to hook the canister up to it.

Nodding, Matt affirmed what Samuels told him.

Looking over, Mallory grabbed some grenades, and Samuels took the time to modify her gun, so she's able to defend herself from the ink monster.

Barking orders to her team, Mallory instructed them to hold the line as she and the others worked towards the sprinkler system. She warned that there's a possible chance the ink monster tries to hurt them.

With the plan, they went to work.

Rushing, Matt led the women through the winding library, searching for the sprinkler system.

Samuels told him all he needed to do was disconnect the pipes and connect them to the canister, like one would a keg in a pub, and make sure the washboards tightened on them so nothing leaked.

When that's done, all Matt needed to do, override the controller so the sprinklers don't stop, and go from there.

Since Mallory held the key to the ship and the ink creature wanted Matt, it's better if they gotten away from the team, allowing them time, and for the ink creature to focus on them.

"Section 4," Mallory coughed as she looked at the signs on the bookcases. Numerous, she's passed by dozens, and the highest she seen's nearly Section 10,000,000,000!

Struggling, Mallory switched from looking at the signs and running with the duo.

They ran until they found a door on the ground floor, hidden away, and Matt override it, with a wave from his Sonic Screwdriver.

Prying the door open, the three peered inside the intricate system that allowed the sprinklers to work.

Following Samuels' instructions, Matt located the flexible pipes that coiled, and went towards them. He twisted them off the valves and twisted them onto the canister as Ripley held it.

Once they did, Ripley laid the canister down, and Matt went towards the controls. He used his Sonic Screwdriver and prepared for the sprinkler system to go off at any time.

Mallory told him not to let it go off just yet, she wanted to find the journal.

Ripley's baffled, but Mallory told her that all they could've easily started the sprinklers by setting off the grenades.

"This journal better be worth it," Ripley muttered under her breath as she went with Mallory and Matt to look for Section 4.

With the ink removed from the numerals, it's difficult for them to spot the numbers without going up to the signs, and feeling the grooves.

"What's the plan when we find it?" Ripley asks her.

Row 74 didn't seem that intimidating until the rows on the bookcases goes as high as the books present in the library.

Mallory assured her that she has a plan to get the book.

Running, the trio skid across the waxed floor, coming to a stop, Mallory ran up to the bookcase and felt the sign.

Section 4.

She looked up to the top of the bookcase and narrowed her eyes.

"Row 74's up there," Mallory told them.

Ripley asked how she planned to get up there and she replied, "I'm always prepared."

Mallory's always prepared and she hid some jets in her suit's feet in case she needed them.

"Um, Ripley," Ripley heard her name and turned her head.

Standing behind them, two Matts.

Matt wasn't paying attention and only turned his head.

When he turned back, there was another him, standing nearby.

"You're joking!" Ripley sucked air through her teeth as she glimpsed between them.

Ripley and Mallory looked between the two Matts. They looked at each other briefly before looking back. Two Matt, both acted and looked the same. Trying to talk's difficult as the two overlapped until Ripley silenced them.

Holding her modified gun, Mallory's eyes moved between the two Matt, trying to spot the real one, it's difficult when they're both practically the same person.

Without the liquid, they couldn't just spray the men and see who's the real one and who's the fake. Using a knife to cut them and see what comes out, even more, as the monster easily would've used his ink tendrils to kill whoever used the knife.

Knowing that if she chose wrong, she risked killing the real Matt, Mallory looked towards Ripley, asking her help.

"One of you is the real Matt," Ripley slowly said. "One of you is… not the real Matt."

The two Matt both held the same expression, fear and confusion.

Recalling when the fake Matt grabbed her, feeling his clammy hand around her neck, Ripley opted to try to see who's the fake by looking at his hands. She knew all the injuries that Matt received on his hands and how rough they've become from the callouses formed. He's tried lotion to smooth his palms and just yesterday he gotten another bottle.

He didn't put any on today because of the electronics they're fixing. Lotion residue and electronics weren't friends.

"Show me your palms!" Ripley ordered the men.

The real Matt still had a scar on his left hand from cutting it sometime ago, hardly noticeable, but still there.

The women watched as the two Matt slowly raised his hands before them and slowly opened their palms for the women to see.

Flashing light on both set of palms, the women studied the palms, and the answer's clear on who's the real Matt.

Mallory handed the gun to Ripley, fully trusting her to make the decision, and Ripley held the gun with her right hand. She held it outright as she looked between the men.

"You don't have to do this," Ripley tried to call out the fake Matt. "You're bitter about guarding a fake library. You're immortal and bored out of your damn mind. You just want a change in scenery. That's fair. You don't have to kill us!"

She tried to compel the ink monster, understanding it's plight and bitterness, it's desires, in hopes of forcing it to reconsider it's plans.

None of the men answered, wisely the fake Matt wasn't going to oust himself to Ripley.

Frowning, Ripley looked at the men, she wanted to pull the trigger, but not yet, she needed to be sure that she made the right choice.

"Fine, don't answer, but don't say I didn't try to help," Ripley shook her head, her auburn hair flowing to the side of her shoulder. "But, you have to answer my question."

The men looked at her.

"What's my name?" Ripley asked them.

It's an odd question, but an important one.

She knew who the real Matt is, simply but what he tells her.

Watching the men shift in their spots, their hands still up, she watched their faces, their eyes, seeing the little things that people miss when looking at people.

"You better answer me or I'll just have to kill you both," Ripley coolly told them.

She leaned heavily on the last bit of the sentence, but she made it clear that failure to answer her would've resulted in both their deaths, and that wouldn't be good for either them to stay silent.

"It's…" the first Matt tried to say.

"It's…" the second Matt tried to say.

They're tongue tied and Ripley saw this.

"Ripely?" the first Matt blinked.

He turned his head towards the second Matt as he struggled. He ended up telling Ripley, "I don't know."

There's a smile on the first Matt's lips, but it went away when he flew backwards from the force of the gun as it fired into his chest and he disappeared into the darkness.

The second Matt's eyes wide as he held his heart.

Ripley gave the gun back to Mallory and hurried towards Matt, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh god," Matt exhaled sharply as he wrapped his arms around Ripley.

"Sorry," Ripley frowned as she didn't mean to put Matt in a tough spot.

Matt forgave her as he pointed out, he's still alive.

He asked why she didn't ask them to show her their Sonic Screwdriver and she replied that she didn't want to risk the fake Matt creating it out of filament and ink.

Nodding, Matt understood.

He brought up that it worked out, nevertheless.

Not knowing her name proper gave him an advantage over the fake Matt, so for once, not knowing anything about Ripley saved his life.

Mallory stood next to them an ushered them away. Call it a hunch, but she doubted the shot would've kept the ink monster down for long, it's not going to stop at nothing until they're all dead. The shot would've kept it from assuming new forms, though, since the hole in it's chest cauterized permanently. It'll be difficult for it to hide since it's big enough to cover the chest.


	193. Alexandria's Library Pt 9

"Okay, Malloy, you have ten minutes to find that book before we blow the sprinklers and flood this place!" Ripley called up to Mallory as she effortlessly flew in the air, going up to Row 74. She knew what the book looked like and there's hundreds of books lined in the shelves. So many looked alike, that Mallory just straight up tossed them behind her, calling down to the two below as she does it. Forty books weren't what she's looking for, so all she did was give it an arm swipe and threw them to the ground.

She did so many times, there's a pile on the ground underneath as she made towards the end, and spotted an elegant brown book. Like a child on Christmas morn, she grabbed it, and yanked it out of the shelf.

Opening it to confirm it's the journal she's been looking for, Mallory's burgundy lips widened as she's pleased that it's the actual journal. Opening her suit via the chest, she put the book inside her suit, and zipped it tight.

Taking out her gun, Mallory pointed it clear shot of the sprinklers, prepared to set them off. Her padded finger's on the trigger when she heard a hiss and turned her head. Poking through the darkness of the shelves, a pale faced Matt with black eyes and a low jaw, dripping with ink and sharp teeth.

"Sorry, sweetie, you're interrupting patrons, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Mallory pulled her gun on him and attempted to shot him, but he disappeared into the ink blob.

Mallory fired her gun several times, trying to shoot the ink monster, but it slithered away, until it formed a hand and knocked her gun out of hers.

The pale faced Matt reappeared as he gurgled. Even without irises, Mallory felt his eyes pierce hers, and she quickly flew away from him.

Calling down to Matt and Ripley, Mallory attempted to warn them of the ink monster, but it tried to grab her mid-flight. She raised her foot and burnt the hand as it tried grabbing her leg, biding her time as she flew off as tendrils tried grabbing her.

"Great, where did it go?" Matt struggled to look for the gun.

Ripley helped him and found it under some books. She held it and looked up to see the ink monster slowly dripping down the side of the bookcase, coming towards them.

"One good shot and that'll start the sprinklers," Ripley held up the gun towards the sprinklers above them. A good shot'll cause them to react and cause the liquid to pour down, soaking the ink monster.

About to pull the trigger, she heard a low groaning beside her and Matt grabbed her by her jacket and yanked her away. He fled with her as the ink monster pulled down the tall book case, nearly capturing Ripley below it.

She ended up dropping the gun as Matt pulled her to safety and they saw trillions of books piled up, propping up the bookcase, barring them from going back through where they came from.

"Oh wonderful, just what we needed," Ripley muttered as she fled with Matt.

They looked up, but didn't see Mallory anywhere, and looking back, a blob of ink slowly followed them.

Setting a fire to set off the sprinklers would've been a plan, if not for the fact there's no way for them to safely escape the inferno. All these books, the wood, there'd be no way for them to get back to the team and Jodie in time.

"We'll just have to use the grenades," Matt huffed as he ran.

It's not ideal, but they have no choice.

Armed with grenades, they turned around, to find that the blob monster disappeared.

"Wonderful," Matt coughed as he lowered his arm.

Looking up, Ripley tried to spot the ink monster, but it's hidden somewhere, and as the two cautiously looked around, they spotted a face in the bookcase.

Raising his arm, Matt studied the face, and saw it was his.

"Fire in the hole!" Matt shouted as he tossed a grenade at the bookcase and shielded Ripley as the grenade slammed against the bookcase, setting off in a boom.

The explosion caused the bookcase to groan and wood started snapping, books started raining down.

Grabbing Ripley's hand, Matt fled with her as they ran away from the bookcase as it came down, books turned into mountains as they piled onto the ground.

Fleeing, the two ran and slid across the waxed floors as they nearly slammed into a bookcase and turned around. They went the wrong way.

"Oh for the love of…!" Ripley huffed as they're boxed in with two bookcases opposite of them and the one behind.

Looking up, Matt flinched as he spotted the ink monster moving across the bookcase near them and like molasses slowly reached around it.

"Ripley!" Matt pushed her to run as he heard wood groaning.

Fleeing, the two got far away enough to avoid crushed by the books as they poured from the fallen bookcase.

Matt spotted the aisle they didn't take before and pointed it out to Ripley. They fled through it and as they did, they heard more bookcases falling behind them.

"Where's Mallory?" Ripley huffed as she ran with Matt.

While the AID incident took it out of her, mental wise, it really helped her knee a lot. She wouldn't have kept up if her knee didn't get the surgery.

"I-I don't know," Matt heaved as he felt his heart beat against his chest, trying to flee with Ripley through the winding aisles as they fled from the ink monster, hellbent on getting them.

He didn't know where Mallory went and he knew that she wasn't going to let them die, but he hoped she had a plan for dealing with the ink monster.

There's a crash sent the two spiraling in opposite directions.

Looking back, Matt saw that Ripley's on the opposite side of the mountain of books and bookcase.

Panicking, he shouted for her to hear, that'll he finds another way and find her. Pushing himself up, Matt skid across the floor as he tried to find a way around the aisle to retrieve Ripley.

Separated by Matt, Ripley's forced to divert to another aisle, with no light from Matt's Sonic Screwdriver, it proved difficult, and she struggled to keep running.

Sliding on the waxed floors, Ripley came to a stop as she found herself blocked in. Like a maze, she's stuck in a dead end.

Turning around, Ripley froze as she saw something black slithering across the floor. Gurgling, she saw Matt's face poking out of the black ink, and he hissed at her, showing her his black pointed teeth.

"For a guardian, you're not doing a good job," Ripley coughed as the black ink slowly came towards her.

Her back pressed against the bookcase; Ripley didn't know what to do. She couldn't run past the ink monster and she couldn't use a grenade without causing herself getting boxed in further. Climbing up a tall bookcase wasn't a good plan either, it'd knock her down in a heartbeat.

"Get down!" Ripley heard a voice coming down from above one of the bookcases. It's distorted as it echoed, so Ripley didn't know who it was, but she did what she was asked and heard hollering coming from the creature as she smelled bleach.

The ink monster shrieked as smoke came off it and fled the area, knocking into bookcases as it tumbled out of the aisle.

Standing up, Ripley looked ahead and saw the aisle empty. She looked up to the bookcases, but didn't see anyone.

Shaking her head, she fled towards another section of the library, hoping to catch up to Matt.

Unfortunately, the ink monster's not done with Ripley and quite irate when she ousted it the first time.

Hands with patchy white shards stuck to it popped out of the bookcases as it tried grabbing Ripley. She ducked in time and hurried away from the hands as they turned sharp and tried to yank her into the pooling ink attached to the bookcase.

Turning the next corner, Ripley's besieged by the books as they rained down. Covering her head, she fled through the aisle, until a good toss from above knocked her on the ground and she's forced to duck her head as books continued to rain down.

Coughing, Ripley raised her head to see the ink creature with long appendages as it crawled over the bookcase, the head faced the bookcase until it slowly turned around, looking down at Ripley.

It's grinning at her as she's stunned and cannot move.

Primed, it's about to drop on her and savagely rip her apart.

"Get away from her!" Ripley heard a distinct woman's voice, it wasn't Mallory's, and raised her head to see a flash and the ink monster hollering in pain once more.

It fled and gave Ripley time to flee through the aisle.

Coughing, Ripley's unable to run any further, and stayed near the next aisle, she cautiously glimpsed around, looking for Matt.

Worried, Ripley prayed he got back to the others at least.

Catching her breath, Ripley fled through the aisle, and came to another stop as the ink monster had enough and tried to block her way completely.

With the grenade Matt handed her, she readied, and tried throwing it, but the ink monster slithered quickly towards her and a pale hand formed around hers.

"You… you think you can beat me?" Ripley heard the ink monster ask her.

She watched as the fake Matt stepped out of the black wall and pushed her back, showing his teeth as he talked.

"I was going to give you a quick death, but you forced my hand. I think I might have to… uh… get creative," he sneered at Ripely as he further pushed her back.

Ripley couldn't free her hand and it wasn't her right hand, so she tried to use it on the ink creature, hoping it'd stun him enough to let her go.

She grabbed his clammy hand and exerted force on her hand, trying to use her hand on him, but all it was take the wind out of her and she's not able to move her hand as he grabbed it with his other hand.

"Hm, I might need you," the fake Matt said. He looked her over and she felt his black eyes slowly moving up her body before reaching her face. "If I can't have him, then you'll just have to do."

If the ink monster can't have Matt's body, then he'll just have to take Ripley's and when he reached Matt, he'll take it like he planned.

Ripley looked down as the fake Matt enveloped her legs, trapping her.

She barely moved her head as tendrils kept it in place as the fake Matt slowly moved towards her face.

"Burn… in… hell!" Ripley coughed as she tried to fight the ink monster.

As she saw the pale face coming towards her, there's a roar in the distance and it's enough for even the fake Matt to stop what he was doing and look past Ripley to see a giant wave of liquid barreling towards them.

Ripley couldn't see on the account she couldn't move her head, but the face on the ink monster's enough for her to gauge what's coming towards them.

Shrilling, the ink monster fled, sending Ripley to the floor as it fled from the incoming tidal wave.

Temporary stunned, Ripley forced herself up from the ground and turned around as the waves slammed against the bookcases, sending books into the water.

Turning around, Ripley fled, she couldn't outrun the wave and almost became enveloped in it hadn't a ladder caught her eye.

Running towards it, she pushed herself up the ladder, hurrying as she saw the waves slamming against the sides of bookcase. The force enough to keep the bookcases in place as the tidal wave narrowed on Ripley.

Ripley got further up when she slipped and nearly fell off the ladder, she slammed into the bookcase trying to get her footing, and grabbed the bars tighter as she felt her heart beat against her chest.

Trying to reach the top, as further one could, the waves slammed into the ladder and Ripley nearly lost her footing again as the ladder jolted to the side. Pushing against the ladder, Ripley looked down to see the last half of the ladder she climbed obliterated in the wave.

Exhaling sharply, Ripley pushed her way up the ladder as the water started climbing.

Even as a child, Ripley hated heights.

As an adult, she hated them for practical reasons and that the higher someone was, the easier they're picked off by the _Sabbek_ if they're so inclined.

… Ripley heard stories of people on the top of buildings in one of those rooftop bars or parties simply swooped off his or her feet as a _Sabbek_ grabbed them in one fell swoop.

At least _Drekker_ didn't do that, they're more inclined to stay on the ground when they hunt, unless provoked. Which case, they're not so clean when they grab someone off the rooftops.

… Ripley had to hear from listening in on chatter about them leaving bloody bits when they grabbed someone that they particularly had it in for.

"Okay, primary school, Rip, primary school, you used to be queen of the monkey bars!" Ripley told herself as she climbed up the ladder, trying to not loose her footing again.

She used to take over the old monkey bars at her primary school she attended before she became a ward of the county.

Used to be nimble, she'd climb them even before the other kids got up there, and she'd take over. Perched, she'd look over the schoolyard as the kids looked up at her.

The custodian didn't like it and neither her former headmaster.

Granted, this was sometime ago, way before Brookhaven, and Berkley didn't have monkey bars. Ripley might've become rusty after a while.

She forced herself over the top of the bookcase and exhaled sharply as she felt the top on her back, looking up at glass ceiling above the library with a latch that opened to ships.

Her heart beat against her chest as she pushed herself up and glimpsed below to see the water raised beyond Row 74.

Cautiously, Ripley walked on the top of the bookcase as she tried to find the others.

"Please tell me you're alright," Ripley muttered under her breath.

She hoped that they're fine and she'll smack them silly for giving her a scare.

Her legs wobbled on their own as she tried to walk on the bookcase, when she heard something heavy thudding behind her. Turning around, she saw the fake Matt once again, his arms black, like he's stuck them in printer ink, long sharp claws where his fingers used to be, and his jaw dangled, showing her his black tongue on top of his black teeth.

"Nowhere left to run!" Ripley listened to the fake Matt gurgle as he hobbled towards her, part of his left leg encased in solid ink, unable to form over it, and use it proper.

Ripley gave herself distance from the ink creature and winced when she saw it with her grenade. It yanked it out of her hand when the waves came and it fled from it.

He planned to kill them both with it and he mused that he never seen a human explode before.

With the grenade, the creature chattered as it hobbled towards her, fully intending to explode with her.

He couldn't grab her, having gotten soaked in spots, the ink monster couldn't regenerate itself. To save resource, he avoided using it's tendrils as it came towards her.

Looking behind briefly, Ripley saw she's almost coming to the end of the bookcase and there's a gap between it and the next that she couldn't reach without a prayer.

Turning back, she saw the fake Matt slowly making his way to her.

Around them, the air shifted, causing Ripley's hair to waver in the breeze.

Looming over them, the ship used by Mallory and her team.

Ripley held a hand over her face as the bright light showered them and heard a voice over the speakers, "Hello, sweetie!""

It's Mallory.

She and Samuels piloted the ship and without hesitation, fired several shots at the fake Matt, sending him toppling over the side, a look of surprise on his face.

He disappeared into the darkness below and presumably fell into the murky waters.

Ripley exhaled sharply and turned her head to see the ship hover beside her and the latch opening. Two familiar faces helped her inside and closed the latch.

Matt immediately hugged her, apologizing profusely as he told her, "I got turned around, I didn't know where to find you!"

Ripley patted his head as she told him, "I'm fine, winded, but I'm fine."

Jodie asked how she managed to flood the library and Ripley stopped.

"I thought it was Mallory," Ripley pointed at Mallory.

Mallory turned her head lightly as she replied, "No, sweetie, I had a bit of a problem with getting the sprinklers working. Had to abandon that plan and here we are now."

Ripley asked her, "So, it wasn't you that saved my skin and put up a ladder for me?"

Mallory shook her head and Ripley's flummoxed.

Matt asked what was wrong and Ripley told him, "I swear, I heard a woman talking. If it wasn't any of you… then… who else was here but us?"

Samuels answered her question with, "Two people."

It confirmed that Ripley saw two people and she asked for more information, Samuels didn't have all the answers. He said that he knows it was a man and a woman on the scanner. He didn't know where they went.

Sighing, Ripley sat with Matt and Jodie as Mallory and Samuels piloted the ship out of the library.

"You better not tell me I haven't exercised enough today," Ripley eyed Jodie.

Jodie raised her hands defensively as Matt poked Ripley.

"You alright?" Matt asked her.

Ripley gestured with one hand.

"Who knew track would've come in handy?" Ripley responded.

The times that Ripley participated in tracks helped Ripley in keeping pace without pulling a muscle.

"Good," Matt exhaled.

Ripley asked if he's alright and he nodded. He showed her the Sonic Screwdriver as proof.

 _Clunk!_

The ship suddenly stopped moving and suspended in the air.

Rebecca screamed as Clarkson held her.

The ink monster's returned and attempted to grab the ship, pulling it into it's maw.

Mallory's barking orders as Samuels worked with her to fire weapons at the ink monster.

The weapons fired as the ink monster roared, attempted to yank the ship into it's mouth.

"We can't get loose!" Mallory cried as she hit buttons on the console. Samuels tried to help as he calmly pushed buttons on his side.

Getting an idea, Matt grabbed Clarkson's gun and used his Sonic Screwdriver on it. Jodie and Ripley held him as he opened the latch and started firing at the ink tendrils holding the ship.

The modified, enhanced, gun shot through and cauterized the tendrils.

Unable to hold onto them, the ink monster's forced to release them and quickly, Mallory and Samuels began punching coordinates to propel the ship through the glass at warp speed.

Pulling him back into the safety of the ship, Matt lost his footing and ended up pushed against Ripley as the ship rattled from the turbulence.

Awkwardly, Matt had his arms around her before pulling them off her and apologized profusely as Jodie closed the latch once again.

"I'm never stepping into a library, ever again!" Clarkson coughed as he proclaimed himself never going _near_ one.

Rebecca asked if it's finally gone and Samuels stated that there's a 99.9% it is.

"Everyone okay?" Ripley asked Jodie and Matt.

Jodie and Matt nodded.

"We'll head to the space station," Mallory told them the plan.

Obviously landing anywhere on the surface wouldn't bode well, so they'll ascend into the atmosphere, and return to the space station they came from where they'll go from there.

"Sorry for giving you a scare," Samuels told Ripley.

Apparently, they were meant to pick her up much sooner, but gotten sidetracked due to issues including the tidal wave.

"Hey, I'm still kicking, so that's something," Ripley waved her hand at him.

Exhaling, Ripley settled in her seat next to Jodie and Matt.

"For once, overstocking worked out!" Jodie pointed out Ripley's tendency to stock up on the necessities whenever possible.

Ripley shrugged as she reminded Jodie that'll she need to replenish the used stock.

"I just don't understand how the library flooded," Clarkson spoke up. "Samuels made sure that canister couldn't work without you plugging it up to the sprinklers."

The liquid Samuels mixed with the supplies replicated too fast and vast quantities compared to what he programmed. Almost like someone messed with it.

"The ink blob?" Rebeca turned her head.

Clarkson shook his head as he pointed out, "What would it tamper with it and set it off?"

 _Tap… tap… tap…!_

There's a faint tapping coming outside of the ship as it soared through the sky.

Samuels' eyes moved towards the latch and set the autopilot as he got up from his seat.

Walking towards it, he attempted to scan, and as he did, a long black spiny tendril shot through his lower abdomen, white liquid splashing from the back.

Rebecca screamed as Clarkson yanked her away.

Samuels didn't react like a human did and that's probably for the best as the spiny tendril twitched.

Jodie and Matt helped yank Samuels off the spiny tendril and pulled him to safety.

Ripley, fed up, grabbed the only logical thing she can think of in a time like this.

"Hey, Inkwell, what's cold and burns?" Ripley asked the spiny tendril as it slashed the air.

She yanked the nozzle and sprayed the tendril with the nitrogen. The tendril seized and Matt snapped it off with a wrench. Jodie grabbed it and helped shove it out of the ship as Ripley sprayed the remaining bit of the ink monster attached to the ship, beyond angry, and beyond reproach.

With Matt's Sonic Screwdriver, the nitrogen tank exploded in the blob's face and seized.

Closing the latch and plugging the hole, Mallory quickly punched the button, and sent the ship through the stratosphere, the heat from the ascension and speed helped solidified the ink monster's death.

"Persistent bugger, innit he?" Ripley coughed as she helped with Samuels who reacted normally despite the circumstances.

"Thankfully it didn't puncture your power source," Mallory pointed out as she knelt beside Samuels lying on the ground. "Oh, Samuels, what ever will I do with you?"

Samuels replied, "Return me to my charge?"

Within minutes, the ship docked at the space station, where the HVEC team ensured that the ink monster didn't try to attack them once more.

Eventually cleared, the team's set off with Samuels to debrief their mission, and for Samuels' repairs.

"He gonna be okay?" Ripley asked about Samuels.

Mallory affirmed that he'll be fine. Just need some tune up and an oil change.

"Well, what now?" Matt asked her.

Mallory told him that since she had what she wanted, nothing.

Ripley asked about the _real_ Alexandria's library and Mallory laughed. She told Ripley that, "It's not in my contract."

Considering the hell the fake Alexandria's library put them through, Mallory didn't want to push her luck with the real deal.

"Think someone'll find it?" Ripley asked her.

Mallory shrugged as she said she wouldn't know. She believed that it's probably for the best that nobody go looking for it and leave it in the past.

"Gee, coming from you, that's a shock," Ripley pointed out that usually, Mallory would've jumped at the chance, but considering what they went through with just the fake one, it'd be probably for the best.

"What's going to happen with the excavation, now?" Matt spoke up about the excavation that they planned.

Mallory said that as far as she knows, it's cancelled, and that as far as she's aware, it wasn't completed.

With the hat said, the team's services from this point on rendered. Where they go from here, Mallory's uncertain.

The trio talked until Mallory told them that she needed to take her leave. She has things to do.

"Well, I suppose we'll see you… when we see you…" Matt rubbed the back of his head.

Mallory smiled as she thanked him for his help, even added a hug for his troubles.

She did the same for Ripley and she told them to keep out of trouble, especially Jodie.

Watching her leave, Ripley sighed and shook her head.

"Is this our curse?" Ripley wondered.

Matt responded, "Well, better us than someone else."

It's best that they're the ones who help Mallory instead of somebody else, if only the chance of something bad happening or worse.

Ripley sighed once more and told Matt to fetch Jodie from the repair shop.

She's tired of this and wanted to go home, something Matt shared.

Watching him leave to fetch Jodie, she'd gone with Samuels to either spite him or other, Ripley waited for them by the crates.

"What a day this's been," Ripley exhaled sharply.

Ran like a track star, climbed like a kid, destroyed a library, and destroyed a persistent ink blob that wanted to kill them.

Sounded like a normal day and that started scaring Ripely.

Waiting, Ripley watched people come and go, and as she did, she spotted movement in the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she swore seeing a woman with blonde hair, pinned back, eying her from afar. She couldn't make out much of the woman as she disappeared behind some crates.

Roused, Ripley went to investigate.

Upon locating where the woman disappeared, she turned the corner, and found nothing there.

Rubbing her eyes, Ripley mustered, "I'm going crazier than an asylum!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around swiftly to find Matt looking at her, concerned.

He asked her what she was doing and she pointed towards the corner and told him what she'd seen.

Matt believed her, it's only fair considering she'd believed him.

"Who'd you think it was?" Matt asked Ripley.

Ripley shrugged as she said she didn't know and that she didn't get a good look.

Sighing, Ripley didn't have the energy to continue and went with Matt to the blue beauty tucked away, waiting for them.


	194. Alexandria's Library Pt 10 (Final)

"Knowledge is power, but if I have to become an ink blob, forget it," Ripley sighed as she walked with Matt out of the TARDIS and closed the door. She locked it and walked with him out of the backroom, locking it, too.

"Thanks for believing me," Matt smiled at Ripley as she went around the counter to put up the Betamax player. Ripley responded, "Thanks for saving me."

The ink creature destroyed and the fake library remained undamaged. Mallory got her book, stowed away in the fake library, and though Samuels needed extensive repair from the attack, the team's safe for the most part. Although, they opted to not report their findings to the committee out of fear of what may happen if the word got out about the fake library's existence and the implications stemming from it.

The real library, despite it's lengthly history in hiding books from powers that be, showed no difference than those powers it was created to protect against, and though the creature's destroyed, and the worlds at large might've benefited from the library, it's better if it's never found.

It'll be many more years before someone stumbles over the real library and when they do, it's up to them decide what to do with vast knowledge that would've changed themselves and life as they know it.

Sighing, Ripley cleaned off the counter.

After that, she didn't want to work on anything else for the rest of the day.

She's got enough money leftover to weather her for a bit while if it came to that and Matt's got his cheque for the week.

Matt helped her clean up the shop as she opted to close it for the rest of the day. They both needed time to recover, after running rag and nearly sliced in two by living ink, among other things.

As she cleaned, Ripley wondered about the journal that Mallory went through hell and back for.

Unwilling to tell them whose journal it belonged to other than he's a dangerous man, Mallory was desperate enough to sacrifice her own team if need be for it, and now that she has it, it's a guess what she planned to do with the journal.

"What's in that journal that got her so desperate?" Ripley wondered as she fixed up the shelf underneath the counter.

Matt sighed as he finished the VCR and stuck it back where it belongs until it's sold. When he pushed it back far enough from the shelf's edge, he stepped back and said, "I don't know. All I know is, it's good her team's back at their base safe and sound, even if Samuels' needs repairs. Other than that, I couldn't tell you."

Ripley remarked that they'll probably find out the answer the next time Mallory gets them involved into one of her schemes. Assuming she'd actually tell them the truth or not, considering her penchant for lying and leading people on.

"Whatever's in that journal, it doesn't seem like she wants to sell it," Matt concluded as he dusted the shelves.

Mallory's known for stealing and selling stolen goods, however in this case, it appeared for the first time since they known her, she didn't want to sell the journal. She fully intended on keeping it for herself and not because it's interesting to her, but because of some unknown implications she wouldn't share with the two.

"Probably for the best," Ripley responded.

There's just some things that doesn't need to get out in the wild and a book from a prominent dangerous man's one of them, if Mallory's words meant anything.

"Yeah," Matt sighed.

It didn't take time at all to clean the shop and when they finished, Ripley almost sent Matt home, hadn't he remembered what he wanted to talk to her about.

This time, he's saying what's on his mind.

"Um, Rip, can we talk?" Matt sheepishly asked her.

Ripley nodded as she said, "It's not like we're doing anything else, important."

Ripley caught his eyes and saw uncertainty behind them. She frowned as a result.

Sitting with him, she encouraged him to talk to her.

Heavily, Matt sighed, "I don't know where to even begin."

Looking down at his feet, he felt Ripley poke him and raised his head. She encouraged him to start from the beginning and go from there. If he felt uncomfortable enough, she won't push him if he suddenly stopped.

"I guess it started a while ago," Matt began.

Matt described how it began. It started off as fleeting and he expected to disappear. To his surprise, it didn't, and it wouldn't go away despite what he thought. He couldn't understand it and tried to think logically about it the best he could, of course that didn't work, either.

His attraction remained firm and now he's in a peculiar situation and he doesn't know what to do.

"What if I made a mistake?" Matt feared.

Ripley rubbed his back as she comforted him. She told him, "Sometimes you have to make a mistake to learn from it."

Ripley's not wrong, a lot of things borne from mistakes, and sometimes it causes problems, other times, those mistakes resulted in good tidings.

Matt chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to form words.

For the Doctor, he's not very good at this, and considering it's his job now, he thought he would've gotten the hang of it by now.

"I'm just, scared, is all," Matt admitted to her.

Ripley asks him, "Scared she might reject you?"

Matt nodded.

Ripley rubbed his back as she soothed his fears.

"Come on, the worst is knowing you're wrong, better than not knowing and going through life of constant regret. Even if it doesn't work out, you're still learning," Ripley pointed out.

Matt couldn't argue with that.

Exhaling, he tried to tell her the name of his crush.

His normal tone of voice dropped low and almost inaudible, to the point Ripley couldn't hear him.

She tried to lean in, but Matt became bashful and turned away from her.

"I didn't quite catch that," she told him.

She heard his voice raise slightly and it's barely audible.

Sitting back, Ripley frowned.

"Matt, don't you trust me?" Ripley asks him.

She wondered if he's nervous about telling her because he didn't trust her.

Matt turned his head back to her and shook his head.

He fully trusted her.

It's because he's embarrassed.

"Matt, I'm not going to laugh, I promise you," Ripley touched his shoulder. "Come on, you know me."

Matt nods as he said that he knew she wouldn't laugh at him and would've supported him.

It's just that…

"Y…" Matt struggled.

Ripley watched as Matt fault internally and saw emotions fluttering in his eyes before he pushed himself to say, "Y-you."

He forced himself to make it audible enough for Ripley to hear and she sat in silence as he told her.

"It's… you…" Matt coughed as he felt his throat react to his emotions.

He shied away from her briefly as Ripley blinked, confused.

"M-me?" Ripley blinked as she tried to process what he told her.

She tried to make sure that she heard him correctly and shocked when Matt affirmed what he said.

Looking down at the counter, a look came over her face.

Confusion, one of them, and everyone else fighting amongst themselves.

"W-why?" Ripley couldn't believe that Matt of all people would've become attracted to her.  
She hardly believed it and he told her thrice now.

Matt told her why.

"Ripley, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're really braver than you think you are and I'm supposed to be the Doctor. You helped me so much, even when you didn't have to. Even when you were going through your own problems, you were always there for us. If there's anyone I can trust with my life, it's you. More than that, you're one of my best mates and my favourite boss," Matt summed the reasons he started becoming attracted to her.

Even when she's outmatched, Ripley wouldn't back down. At the library, even when she's knowingly outmatched against the living ink creature, it didn't dissuade her the slightest, it just made her determined. When she's protecting Matt or someone else, it made her even _more_ determined.

It's more than Matt could've done despite his role as the Doctor.

Undaunted, Ripley would do anything to help him and the others. Despite her troubles, she still helped them with whatever they needed. Whenever Matt needed someone to talk to, Ripley's always there to listen to him, hours on end, and she never told anyone what he said to her. She kept it close to her chest.

One of his most trusted of mates and one of the best, if not only bosses in the world, Ripley showed that despite her character flaws, she's an overall good person.

Those are the reasons that started the chain reaction that made Matt attracted to her.

Speechless, Ripley failed to find words as she tried to formulate sentences as she heard Matt explain his reasonings.

Recalling what Jenna told her way back when they were at Daniella, Ripley hoped it was just her mishearing Jenna. She didn't think it'd be what she thought.

"Even… after I told you?" Ripley brought up what she told Matt, about her, Victor, everything else that went to hell in a hand basket.

She watched Matt nod.

"I… I didn't know," Ripley blinked as she quietly sat in her chair.

Jenna told her and she didn't believe her, mistaking what she said as something else, and here's Matt, telling her what Jenna told her.

"Matt… don't you think you'd be… happier with someone else?" Ripley wearily asked him.

Matt tilted his head at her, confused. He asked her what she meant. She told him, "I'm not… I'm not sure what I'm classified as… but I know what I'm personally not… I'm not dainty."

Ripley had a hard time explaining her reasonings and truthfully, she never had this happen before so she wasn't prepared.

Dainty's one of the reasons someone gave for rejecting her. She's hardly the poster child for daintiness and that's what they wanted and she wasn't.

She wasn't _dainty_.

Always got into trouble, always started trouble, never the type to settle for less, and she didn't _look_ dainty, by all means.

Antithesis to dainty and all it stands for.

Matt poked her, getting her attention, and she turned her head towards him.

With her attention, Matt told her, "And? I'm not perfect by any means either, you know what they used to call me back in primary school?"

Pointing at his forehead, Matt said, "Doctor Forehead!"

Matt told her that when he was a boy, kids made fun of him because of his forehead, and he got his nickname on the account of his clumsiness that resulted in him going to the nurse's office multiple times.

Lowering his hand, Matt brought up his football career. Nobody really looked at him until he scored more times than he counted and only then they saw him for who he really is.

When he stopped playing football, it reverted to what it was like before, only this time he had actual friends and remaining scattered fans.

Matt summed, he wasn't a stunner by any margin and wasn't always a poster boy for good behavior, either.

With that said, Ripley looked down at the counter as she rested her arms on it. "But… don't you want someone… a little closer?" Ripley brought up her origins.

Matt shook his head as he countered, "You're no different than people here, Rip."

Ripley rephrased and pointed out the chance of something going wrong. Something always does.

"Ripley," Matt looked at her as she turned away from him.

Shrugging her stout shoulders, Ripley admitted, "I just don't want to break your heart, too."

She felt him poke her and she turned her head back to Matt as he asked, "Ripley, what's bothering you?"

He wanted to know what gave Ripley that impression and she pointed at herself, "Matt, doesn't it bother you I knew your counterpart?"

Granted, she didn't know him as well as Matt. Only bits and pieces from interviews and so on, but the point stood, she knew him. To some circles, it could look like she's an opportunist taking advantage of his counterpart.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and Matt got her attention. He told her that he knew the circumstances and told her that he wasn't him, he is his own free agent.

Matt stressed that he trusted Ripley and pointed out that she never took advantage of him with the little knowledge she gotten from his counterpart.

"How many adventures have we been on, Rip?" Matt asked her.

Ripley counted in her head and replied, "At least a hundred or so."

She could be wrong, but they've been adventuring for a while now and there's no telling how many adventures they've taken proper.

Matt raised a valid point, "We've been running around, getting into trouble, in that time, we've gotten to know each other, haven't we?"

Ripley never thought of it like that.

"I suppose," Ripley nods.

They've been traveling in the TARDIS for almost two years at this point, plenty of adventures, plenty of time to get to know each other.

"I'm not him," Matt affirmed. "We may look, sound, act, the same, but we have different lives and families. I made mistakes he probably never did and he probably made mistakes that I haven't chanced."

Ripley listened and nodded.

He's not him, he's his own person with his own life and his own needs. The universes may have made identical counterparts, but the two lived very different lives. More than enough to differentiate themselves.

"Ripley," she heard her name.

She looked up at him and he had a look on his face.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable, I can stop," he offered.

It's not everyday Ripley gets a confession, much less one from someone like Matt.

Ripley shook her head as she replied, "No, Matt, it's just… I'm having a helluva whiplash right now, but in a good way."

She tells Matt that for a long time, she's so accustomed to things going wrong, things never working out, that it surprised her that for _once_ since she's been in this universe, something's gong right.

Aside from the obvious, Ripley really didn't think she'd manage adjusting into this universe that looked nearly identical to hers. If not for her business mindedness, she would've probably ended up in a mental hospital, babbling about things happening in her universe that no one believes her.

"What are the odds you'd be the one to come into my shop looking for work?" Ripley mused.

Matt smiled as he responded, "One in a million, maybe."

Sitting quietly, the two acknowledged they've been harboring feelings for quite a while, now.

"I know you're worried about him, but I'm not scared," Matt brought up something else that troubled Ripley about this.

Victor.

Ripley acknowledged that Matt's not afraid of him, but cautioned him all the same.

"Rip, if there's ever a chance he might come back and he finds you, you know what I'll do," he reminded Ripley that if Victor ever returned and found out that Ripley's alive, Matt's not going to stand by and let the events unfold. By god, he's going to jump in, feet first, regardless of what Ripley thinks.

Ripley knew he wouldn't idle in that scenario and appreciated him for his honesty and for his valor.

"So," Matt returned to the major question that flustered him. "… Would you?"

Ripley pondered.

On her mind, she couldn't fathom this happening in her own universe. Never in a million universes, years, so on, even. Yet, here she is, and she contemplated everything that they've discussed so far.

Despite her fears, Matt wasn't afraid of Victor or the Children. If he had to, he'll face them off, if only to protect her and their friends and the people of earth.

However, her other fears, Ripley didn't know anything about actually dating. She's only good with when things went wrong, with Jamie and Mercy's experiences in dating helping her have a handle on how to deal with bad dates. Never with good dates.

"I'm not any good with dating, to be honest," Ripley admitted to him. "Rubbish, if I'm even more honest."

She felt Matt poke her and say, "Still learning, right?"

Echoing what she told him, Matt reminded her that even if she's not any good, she's learning all the same.

Nodding, Ripley briefly looked away as she considered everything else.

"I mean, I'm a little thickheaded," Ripley tried saying.

Matt pointed at himself as he mentioned his stubbornness too.

It's not everyday this happens and Ripley decided if she wants to live, then, live she will.

"I wouldn't know where to start," Ripley shrugged.

Scratching his chin, Matt said that they'd start slow, small dates here and there, go from there, and see what's next.

Ripley nodded slowly before saying, "I mean, how often does someone like me get a date with the Doctor?"

Smiling, Matt gave her a side hug as he told her that he'll make sure she's just as comfortable as she is in the shop and the TARDIS. Doctor's promise.

Seeing him off for the night, Ripley watched him nearly dance his way to his blue beetle, happy to finally get that off his chest.

As he drove off, Ripley stood by the door with a look on her face. Almost didn't believe it happened and yet here she is.

"I'm going on a date with the Doctor," she mused to herself.

She stopped as she repeated, " _I'm_ going on a date _with_ the Doctor!"

Rubbing her eyes, Ripley couldn't believe it even if she said it a thousand times.

"You two are laughing at this, aren't you?" Ripley called out to Jamie and Mercy, wherever they be in the celestial plains.

THE END


	195. A Date With Matt (Final)

Today would've been a normal day at the Odds & Ends, west of Bleaker Street, but it's not. Far from it and not what one expects from a shop housing adventures, rather today it's hardly an adventure. Something different and even more alien, at least for Ripley.

It's their first date, an _actual_ date, they've been going out on small dates for a couple of weeks now, here and there, and now it's moved towards actual dating. It's rather unusual, considering that normally they're involved with conspiracies, aliens, the whole planet imploding, but here it is.

Tonight, the two are set to dine at the Rockefeller.

Despite the name, it's hardly a fancy place, it got it's name from the owner.

Ripley showed disinterest in fancy restaurants and for Matt, he didn't care for them either, especially the prices they charge.

In the small dates they've had in the weeks leading up to this, they haven't discussed personal things quite, yet.

Matt wanted to build up to this point where they're both comfortable enough to ask them, Ripley especially.

Ripley's slowly getting the hang of dating.

It did help that she knew Matt for a while and felt more comfortable around him. It's a weird feeling that she's mulling over the fact that if this continues, he'd be her… boyfriend.

It's alien to Ripley and she met plenty of aliens.

Matt's taking it in stride, of course, but it helps he had experiences dating.

Despite this, he's just as nervous as she is.

Even though they knew each other and shouldn't worry, it daunts him, so.

Working out the details, the two decided to start personal questions small, something that they can live with out in the open.

Should this continue to go well, they'll work out the next details for the next set of personal questions.

They've been working out what to say to each other, privately, of course, and after this, in theory, they shouldn't have problems conversing. It'll be no different than an afternoon chat during a lull in business. In theory.

The questions tonight would've been something easy enough for them to discuss. Just something that pertained to what happened over the year, go from there, and that's about it.

The date after this wouldn't have any personal questions involved, it'll just be a regular date. Matt didn't ant to overload each other with questions so soon after the other. Small steps and all.

Since it is early to say for certain, if this worked out favorably, the two would've needed a way to let Karen and Arthur know what happened during the six-month hiatus they've been on.

It's going to be a helluva reaction from Karen when she finds out that the two began dating. She'd have a field day with the knowledge and badger them for information.

So, until then, mum's the word, and they'll work out the details then if it worked out.

Arriving at the Rockefeller, the two seated near the back, and looked through their menus.

Not fussing over clothes, the two wore their usuals.

Matt's wearing his usual tweed, white collared shirt, black bow tie, and black suspenders.

Ripley's wearing her usual long sleeve black velvet jacket with gold buttons, underneath a band shirt, and a plaid skirt over her trousers.

Looking through the menu, they ordered their appetizers, drinks, and spent the time looking through the entrées.

The waiter came back with their drinks and they ordered their entrées.

When he left, the two began talking.

"Well, how're you feeling?" Matt asked Ripley how she felt.

Ripley admitted, "Not used to it, it's weird. You'd think all the times I spent with you at the shop I would've had this to bat by now."

Matt chuckled as he brought his drink towards him.

"Don't stress it," Matt encouraged her. "You're doing fine."

Ripley sighed as she brought her drink towards her.

Matt began with, "Well, I've always wanted to ask you this. When you came over to my parents' house on Thanksgiving, did you really go all the way out that way for drinks?"

It seemed overkill that Ripley went through the trouble for alcohol.

Drinking from her cup, Ripley pulled the straw away from her mouth, and explained to Matt what happened.

"Admittedly, I only wanted bourbon and he didn't have any. Not the kind I drink, at least. So, he called around for me and found the store that sold it. So, I took the cab over there and got some. That favor I told you, I got it because I got the cabby some drinks, too. He had a rough year and I might've felt bad for him, so I thought some drinks would've cheered him up. I got the brandy from him, sort of a thanks. When I realized where I was, I figured I'd give the brandy to you and your family. I didn't expect your mam to talk me into staying," Ripley regaled her tale.

She went to Mr. Whiskers, looking for her usual poison, and he didn't have any in stock. He tried to sell her other brands, but she didn't want them, she only wanted the one. Calling around, he found the store that sold them, and had the owner hold the allocated bottles for Ripley. Coincidentally, the store's in the general area near Matt's childhood home, so when Ripley got the bourbon and the cabby some wine, she ended up realizing this.

Since she didn't care for brandy and Matt told her about his Thanksgiving tradition with his family, she'd figure she drop it off at his parents' place and go home with her bourbon. Of course, Matt's mum talked her into staying, and it was awkward for her sitting in the chair that would've been preoccupied by Diana had she went to Thanksgiving with Matt.

With her answer, Matt slowly nodded, as he realized what happened.

"So, since we're on the topic, why were you happy to see me?" Ripley asked her own questions regarding Thanksgiving. She remembered Matt looking happy to see her and not just because he didn't think she'd step out of her shop for the holidays. Her presence left him speechless and she's impressed he started talking normally before she left.

Matt smiled as he admitted he didn't think she'd show up at the Thanksgiving party. Granted, he's happy she did, but not just because he was happy, she didn't stay cooped up in her shop. Diana's constant absence took a toll on Matt and Ripley showing up helped ease it. Having her there made it less miserable.

"When I said I appreciated you coming out, I meant it," Matt told her.

While it was series of coincidence, his father and uncle drinking the second bottle of brandy, them running out, and Ripley showing up with another bottle, Matt's happy that she showed up. Even if it wasn't what Ripley intended, she'd only wanted to drop it off, it worked out for the both of them, he felt.

He shared Thanksgiving with a good friend of his and Ripley spent time out of the shop.

"Well, no problem," Ripley replied.

Their appetizers came and the two shared them as they discussed the next topic that they agreed upon.

It's nothing to write home about, just something about each other that they've been wanting to know for a while. They learned things regarding childhood scars and the like, Matt got a kick out of hearing the tale about how Ripley ended up with ruined trousers courtesy of Jamie. There was a festival and her, Jamie, and Mercy went. Mercy worked a stall selling baked goods she made the night before and hid from Jamie, so it was mostly Jamie and Ripley having a bit of fun in the festival.

Something or another happened and Jamie's miscalculation on a toss sent a bowl of hot lard flying in the air and landed right behind Ripley while she was looking at something. It didn't touch her skin, so she wasn't burnt, but her trousers weren't so fortunate. It's because of this that Jamie wasn't allowed to play lacrosse. Ripley had to leave the festival and throw off her trousers before the lard set. Jamie bought a new pair for her to make up for the pair he ruined. It gave a new meaning to a certain insult that now became a running joke between them.

"Sure, make light of my pain," Ripley watched Matt giggle like a school boy as he heard how lard ended up on her bum. "You know how hard it is to find good pair of trousers that don't get holes after a wash?"

Matt stopped giggling and nodded. He knows that pain well, part of the reason he's been buying clothes from Ripley, old stuff didn't wear out like the new stuff did.

"Long as you weren't burnt," Matt pointed out to her.

Ripley then joked, "Would've been a pain in the _arse_ , then!"

The two continued to talk about their childhood mishaps and so forth, it's amusing to hear about how each other got into trouble, and the difference between them in that regard. Matt was mischievous and Ripley's a self described, "puckish rogue."

It nearly made Ripley laugh when Matt told her the time he'd spilled makeup on himself when he fooled around in his parents' bedroom as a child. His mum was angry with him when she found him covered in her mascara and powder. Spent the whole night cleaning him from top to bottom and threatened to put makeup on him, blush, and all, if he ever did it again.

"Hm, I'd say you're a fall," Ripley poked fun at him and he asked about herself.

"Nah, Mercy was into that stuff, not me. I wouldn't know a thing about makeup other than using it for warpaint," Ripley acknowledged that she wouldn't wear makeup and never dabbled with it in her childhood. Mercy asked her once or twice if she ever wanted some, but Ripley declined each time. She never saw the draw for makeup, other than warpaint material.

Matt mused he'd love to see Ripley wearing a warpaint made of makeup and she admitted she almost did for a costume, but Mercy wouldn't let her borrow her makeup for it.

"I'll never understand people who pay that much for it," Ripley complained the main reason that Mercy wouldn't lent her the makeup, because of how expensive it was in the first place. Small quantities with big price tags, something Ripley never understood. Mercy refused and Ripley had to do something else for her costume.

"Me neither, seems a bit of a waste," Matt admitted.

Granted, his understanding of makeup came from his dates and his family, but that's about it. Never saw the appeal of them either like Ripley.

The topic changed and it's something of a curiosity more than anything. Matt's curious about Ripley's birthday. She knows his, but he didn't know hers.

"Come on, it's just a date," Ripley motioned with her hand as she grabbed the last bit of the appetizer.

She never fussed about her birthday, even when she was in the other universe, didn't seem like a big deal to her. It's a day shared by millions of others, there's hardly any uniqueness to it.

Matt felt differently and told her that it was still her day.

It was up to her to make it unique.

"Rip, what's wrong with one day where you're the focal point?" Matt inquired about Ripley's disposition to having a birthday.

Ripley told him, "The focal point, mostly. I don't know, I don't know what the fuss is about."

Matt's confused about her belief that her birthday isn't important and just another day that she happened to been born on. He professed that she could've easily done anything on her birthday and she points out, "If I wanted to go somewhere, I'd go any time, not wait for my birthday."

She saw the look in his eyes, the confusion, and she sighed.

"I have a reason for not wanting to celebrate my birthday," she admitted to Matt. "It's… it's the day where I got some bad news and just soured the whole thing for me. It's stupid, I know. But I just never wanted to celebrate my birthday, again."

Her birthday, her last birthday that she ever celebrated, had her given news that Jodie wasn't unable to adopt her like she'd hoped. She hoped it was her birthday present, more than anything in the world, but unfortunately, it didn't come to pass, and it made Ripley extremely bitter. Bitter enough to forgo the idea of birthdays for most of her life. Broken-hearted, during her last birthday, Ripley refused all presents, even the one by Jodie, and refused to acknowledge her birthday, ever again.

Indeed, it's childish now, she's older and wiser, and knew it wasn't Jodie's fault that she couldn't adopt her. Yet, she felt that if she celebrated it, now, it made her look more foolish than she already was.

"Can you at least tell me it, I'm not going to badger you about it. I just wanted to know," Matt saw the look behind her dark eyes as they showed her demure.

Ripley sighed as she finally told Matt, "November. November 14th, 1985. Okay. I might've acted like a goof when I had to do a thing for class about our birthdays and found out I shared it… with the Doctor. One of them."

One of the school projects had students research their birthday and if there's any famous people that shared them. It wasn't the normal schoolwork that they're used to, just something a substitute teacher recommended to keep the class calm until the bell rang. Ripley found out she shared her birthday with one the Doctors and admittedly reacted excitedly. It wasn't the one she hoped for, but the fact she shared her birthday with at least _one_ really helped her cheer up.

Matt found it fascinating and Ripley admitted that she wished she didn't giggle like a schoolgirl when she found out.

The waiter came by, refilled their drinks, took their empty plates, and said that their entrées was coming out soon.

When he left their table, the two restarted their conversation, and continued going through the chosen questions that the two picked out for this date.

They learnt more about each other and then the entrées came and the waiter set them down in front of each other.

When he disappeared, the two began to dine on their entrées and shared theirs with each other. As they dined, they talked, and towards the end of their entrées, the two discussed the course of actions.

"Well, that was our actual date," Matt said as he wiped his hands with the napkin. "What do you think?"

This was their first actual date and depending on the reception, there'd be more to come.

Ripley proceeded the date thus far.

They've had small dates before this one, so she's grown comfortable with the idea of dating, and the personal questions worked out favorably for the first actual date. Both learned a great deal about each other that they'd normally wouldn't know.

"I enjoyed it," Ripley affirmed what she felt to Matt who smiled brightly.

The waiter came by to collect their plates and refilled their drinks, he'd then asked if they'd like dessert, which the two agreed to share a dessert milkshake with a piece of cheesecake stinking out of the top.

As they waited, Matt couldn't control his smile, internally he's dancing. Cautious, of course, but he couldn't help it.

Once more, the waiter returned with the milkshake and sat it down gingerly in the centre of the table, two straws sticking out in opposite directions.

The two opted to take out the cheesecake and split it between them and ate it before they went ahead and sipped on the milkshake.

As Matt sucked through his straw, he noticed it wasn't coming up, and tried to force it. His mouth concaving slightly as he sucked on the straw, whatever clogged gave and splashed his face with a creamy caramel sauce.

He grabbed his napkin and quickly wiped off the mess, as he did, he noticed Ripley covering her mouth, stifling her laugh.

"Mistakes happen," Matt mustered as he patted his cheeks.

Ripley nodded, still holding a hand over her mouth.

She never liked showing her smile, despite the small dates they've gone on. One date, she told Matt, she never liked her smile, and didn't want to show it.

He hoped that'll be a question he can ask her the next big date they'll have.

The milkshake was no match for the two as they finished it to barely a puddle at the bottom. Waiter came with the check and the two split it.

Waiting for a receipt, it gave Ripley an opportunity to thank Matt for the date. He lightly blushed as he smiled. Ripley held a hand over her mouth as she chuckled lightly.

"Don't turn invisible on me," Ripely teased him and he couldn't help but gesture as there's a smile on his face.

Returning to their table, the waiter handed them each a copy of the receipt, and thanked them for coming to the restaurant.

Pushing themselves out of their seats, the two departed from the restaurant. Heading back to his beetle, Ripley sat in the passenger seat as Matt entered the other side. Turning over the engine, the beetle chugged along the road, back to the shop. Along the way, they listened to music, and even though it's not music Ripley's familiar with, she liked it all the same.

Coming to a stop in front of her shop, Matt stood by the door with her as they spoke about their date. He couldn't hide the excitement he held over the success of their date. Ripley tried to be subtle about it, but he spotted a smile hiding on her face.

"Well, I'll be sure to come up with more things to do," Matt offered.

There's many things coming to mind, but Matt needed to calm himself, and get them organized. He still wanted Ripley to have time to process everything going on.

Ripley acknowledged and replied, "I can't wait."

Matt couldn't hold back the goofy smile as he looked at her.

Something occurred in Ripley that she didn't expect herself to do and it surprised Matt when she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek. It caught Matt off-guard, but in a good way, and turned as red as she did when they realized what happened.

Ripley reflexively apologized, but turned a brighter red when Matt returned the kiss, and lingered near her face. He pulled away from her and the two shared a hug.

The two talked for a few minutes and Ripley saw him off. He couldn't help but nearly dance his way back to the beetle. Ripley stayed near the door, bright red as the scene played back in her mind. She didn't herself to do that and yet, here she was, redder than a hydrant. The red in her face slowly faded as the beetle pulled away from the curb and merged into traffic.

As the beetle disappeared, Ripley entered her shop and headed straight up to her flat. She readied for bed as the date's still on her mind.

Ripley was about to head to bed when she heard a knock on her flat's door.

Baffled, she went towards it, and peaked through the peephole to see a woman peaking in, a look on her face.

Opening the door, Ripley spotted Jodie eagerly standing in front of her.

Jodie wanted _all_ the details about tonight's date.

Guess even time machines have a weakness for gossip.

THE END


	196. City of Darkness Pt 1

The TARDIS materialized in a dark alleyway and the blue door opens.

Stepping out first, Matt, as he looked around the alleyway. It smelled worse than an alleyway behind a seedy pub and he cautioned Ripley as she stepped out of the TARDIS last.

Closing the door behind them, Ripley locked it, and hid the key as Matt investigated where the TARDIS took them. He ended up stepping out of the alleyway and noticed they're in a city with bright lights near the ocean, there's a bay, he smelled the salty air carried by the summer breeze that felt heavy and warm.

Turning his head, Matt saw Ripley stepped out of the alleyway, looking around. She noticed the bay as ships sailed in the dark sea.

"Feels nicer than home," Matt compared the temperatures.

While it felt nicer than a biting cold breeze that returned to the greater London area, Ripley didn't care for the salty smell carried in the breeze here.

Looking around, Ripley spotted rubbish bins, overfilled with discarded things, and grabbed the newspaper laying on top. It's seen better days, but it's readable enough for her to see a journalist questioning the mayor's silence in the bizarre cases of disappearing homeless.

Showing Matt, he glimpsed at the newspaper and read how the journalist tried, but no avail, to get concrete answers from the mayor on the whereabouts of dozens of homeless that've disappeared within _days._

The mayor continued his silence and the journalist railed against the mayor for it, however, it appeared that there's not much information regarding what happened other than the police haven't conclusively settled on the cause.

"Disappearing homeless?" Matt blinked as he read the newspaper. "Is that why it brought us here?"

Granted, it was a normal day, back home, and they didn't have anything major needing their attention in their universe, but still, it's rather disconcerting when the TARDIS practically badgered them into stepping inside. It never does that unless it's something that needed Matt and Ripley's attention.

Ripley's weary as she read the journalist's article on the homeless disappearances and spotted details regarding police coverups of the deaths and the grotesque nature of the homeless corpses found.

Matt read with her and the accusations seemed damning, but there's trouble with the journalist, he's facing defamation lawsuits from the mayor's office over his articles.

"There's no record of the homeless deaths and nor any reports," Matt read the statement given by the now-talking mayor.

Lowering the newspaper, the two shared a look, before Ripley tossed it back in the bins.

"Homeless deaths?" Matt frowned.

Ripley spotted a newer newspaper heaped near a closed convenience store and grabbed it.

"Cassandra Williams, the mayor's response to increasing inquires over homeless violence, given her own agency and body," Ripley read the news article.

There's a picture of her, smiling for the camera, and she's happily shaking the hand of the mayor.

An interview, Cassandra stated she wanted to help the violence lessen and the homeless to seek aid. She's opened clinics for the homeless to seek out and receive the aid they needed and she ended her interview with the reminder of vaccination and good health.

"Stranger and stranger," Matt mused.

Ripley tossed it in the bins, too. Looking around, there's no one out, still, and judging from the newspapers, it's a Friday night.

Usually, back at home, the dance floors lit up and there's people dancing the night away.

… Ripley couldn't dance to save her life and Matt's not the one to judge on the account of his feet getting in the way whenever he tried dancing.

"Okay, missing homeless, alleged homeless deaths, Cassandra, nobody out," Matt frowned as he summed the first few things they've noticed since coming here.

With one arm swaying in the wind and the other around Ripley's shoulder, Matt's eyes glistened in the light as he tried looking for more clues. He couldn't see anyone out but them, not even a crowd. It didn't appear anyone went inside clubs, they're all closed, and it's rather telling considering it's a Friday night.

While walking, the two found a notice board posted near a bus stop, saying that there's planned outages for most of the week. It reminded people not to take elevators or anything that could've trapped them in an outage.

Looking at the dates, Ripley found the date they're present, and saw a planned outage in an hour and would last hours after.

"Planned outages?" Matt blinked as he read the sign with her.

Reading further down, he learned the area surrounding the city's prone to bushfires, and the outages helped lessen the chances, and they'd continue well until fall.

It'd explain why there's nobody out, the planned outage would've ruined any plans. Likely, people planned, and businesses started closing just before the outages.

Five hours after the planned outage started until the power came back, turning the seemingly empty city into a ghost town proper.

Hospitals and the like, with their generators, remained on throughout the outages, and for businesses, a lull.

"Not much time to investigate, tonight," Ripley noted that unless Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver to light the way, they're not getting far into investigating the reason why the TARDIS brought them here.

"Well, let's make it count," Matt sighed.

The pair walked until they came across a park and in it, a destroyed homeless camp. It looked as though a tornado came through and tore everything up. Rubbish everywhere, tents torn up, articles of shredded clothing, everything covered in what looked like black oil, the sheen reflecting off the lights in the distance.

The smell's too pungent for them to get near and they only looked afar, but there's no homeless anywhere, not even a fire, the rusted oil barrels all pushed over their sides, expelling the ashes and rubbish used to burn.

"What do you suppose happened?" Matt asked Ripley.

Ripley looked at the destruction of the homeless camp and shook her head. They couldn't go near it and they couldn't see much without any bright lights, there's none in the park.

Unable to see the camp proper, the pair opted to wait until morning to try again, where they'd have the sun on their side.

Matt walked with Ripley out of the park and stopped when they noticed a campaign sign on the wall near the entrance.

Cassandra Williams.

She's got her own campaign signs around the city and there she is plastered on it with a smile and bright texts hovering over her. It showed that some work went into making her look the way she did in the photograph.

Her campaign slogan: MAKE THE CITY CLEAN AGAIN!

She's committed to helping the homeless with their varied issues and in return reclaim the city that's shown to have become a hovel for homeless.

Next to her campaign poster, there's another poster, this one also by her, strongly emphasized vaccinations and other medical necessities. She even said her patrol handles the costs, just for people to come into clinics and hospitals, no questions asked.

"She's really pushing for this," Matt noted that Cassandra's vehemently for people to receive medical attention when possible. She didn't want anyone getting sick and wanted everyone to get their treatments.

Seemed noble enough, he thought.

Ripley looked at the writing and shook her head, "Excessively, if anything."

Granted, there's a lot of reasons to push for vaccinations and medical necessities.

With flus and other nasties, better safe than sorry.

Looking at the time, Matt noticed the outage happening in five minutes. He got out his Sonic Screwdriver, just in case, and cautiously walked with Ripley close by.

"What should we do?" Ripley asked him as they walked.

Thinking, Matt didn't know where else to check, the outage would've made it even more difficult, and there's a chance they won't find anything on the first night.

"I don't see anyone out here. No homeless. No nothing," Matt responded as he glimpsed around the empty streets, no vehicles or people, he spotted buildings slowly turning off their lights as he walked with Ripley down the sidewalk.

"Nothing's going to be opened until tomorrow, anyway, might as well go back to the TARDIS," Matt concluded.

By the time the outage's over, it's morning.

Nodding, Ripley walked with Matt, arm around her shoulder, arm around his waist, and the pair watched as they're plummeted into darkness.

Every storefront turned dark, no torchlight in the streets, just darkness, and Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver to light the path back to the TARDIS.

The green light illuminated the sidewalk as they retraced their steps.

Far different without the lights, the city took on a whole different visage, and it felt foreboding without the sound of people and animals. It's just the sound of the waves coming from the bay and the ships in the yonder.

"Suppose we'll start with the journalist and work our way up," Ripley suggested the course of action in the morning.

The journalist wasn't holding back punches when writing the scathing articles about the mayor. They'd ought to interview him and see what the story is on the disappearing homeless and the allegations of coverup. Ripley memorized the journalist's name and where the he writes for, so in the morning they'll look for him.

"Maybe tomorrow look for something to eat, too," Matt mused at the thought of having breakfast. While Ripley kept plenty of supplies in the TARDIS, he didn't want to rely on them.

He'd also wanted to expand his culinary horizons, so to speak, try food from around the universes and back. Yes, he'd gotten sick more than once, but at least he learned what he liked and didn't. Having trying many things over the course of their adventures, Matt's certain he might not go back to his usual fish fingers and custard for a snack.

"Yeah, then look for the journalist," Ripley formulated the plan for the morning.

As they walked, Matt discussed plans for their next date.

"I double checked. Wednesday night's the only slots available," Matt discussed the available time slots for a movie. It's been popular that it sold out most of the month, but there's an opening for Wednesday night, nearly the graveyard hours.

"Might be too late for you to get home," Ripley noted that the only theatre playing the movie's ways away from Matt's flat and by the time he circled around and dropped Ripley home, it's closer to two in the morning!

Matt nodded as he agreed.

It's the only spot opened and the policies of the theatre allowed Matt to swap the tickets for an earlier showing, but there's none. He checked the night before just to make sure.

"All that construction, you sure you're going to be fine getting home?" Ripley asked.

There's construction undergoing for a new grocery store near Matt's flat. They've got the block sequestered for the equipment and tore up the road to get to the pipes. There's supposed to be flags and others to guide vehicles at night, but they've been lacking as of late.

Matt replied, "I've gone around the roundabout on a Friday night, I can get through fine."

He noticed Ripley worried and he promised her that he can handle getting home after their date fine.

"Yeah, but remember the last time you went through that way and they didn't even have a flagger, almost hit the sod in the Bentley because he sped up?" Ripley remembered an incident when they started building the grocery store.

The construction workers weren't at fault for the mistakes, it was the road workers who were supposed to get the signs up in visible areas and flag people.

Matt was on his way to work when he had to pump the breaks because there wasn't a flagger to keep the traffic flow proper. One half of the road's closed off and he would've needed to drive around the side to get to the open section, but there wasn't a flagger. Ended up nearly hitting a Bentley because the man in it didn't take it slow like Matt.

Nobody's hurt, no cars were dented, but the man in the Bentley was nasty when he passed Matt.

Sighing, Ripley asked Matt, "Maybe I worry too much, but I don't want you driving out that way at night. Why not just stay at my place until morning, then you can look at Chaplin and his friends getting themselves whacked by construction equipment?"

Rather Matt go home at night, through the construction zone to his flat, Ripley wanted him to stay at her flat until morning. Though, Ripley didn't doubt Matt's driving, she just worried since they've gotten the road torn up in spots and with the wonderful signers and flaggers, the last thing she wanted was hear Matt getting caught in a hole.

It brought a smile on Matt's face and he rubbed her shoulder with his hand.

"You sure you don't mind?" Matt blinked.

Ripley replied she didn't and Matt planted a kiss on the side of her head. Afterwards, he said, "Well, at least I'm already at work."

Attempting to return to the TARDIS proved difficult as everything looked different at night and as they walked, they heard someone struggling.

It sounded close and Matt stepped in front of Ripley as he walked forward. He continued walking until he noticed a man on the ground, holding his gut.

"Sir, are you okay?" Matt knelt beside him with Ripley near him.

The man groaned as Matt used his Sonic Screwdriver to look at the man's gut and seen he'd been stabbed.

Helping him keep pressure, Matt and Ripley helped him stay calm.

Once he calmed down enough, Ripley ran to find a pay phone and dialed out to the authorities.

Returning to the men, Ripley knelt by the wounded man.

He'd look like a homeless man, worn clothes, greasy face, and an unkempt beard.

"It's okay, help's on the way," Ripley told the man.

He groaned, "No… don't… don't let _them_ get me… please…"

He begged the pair not to let "them" get him and they're confused.

Ripley asked him if it's the people who hurt him and he didn't say much other than he vehemently didn't want "them" to get him.

The pair couldn't ask him much because an ambulance sped into the area and EMTs pushed themselves out of the back.

A vehicle pulled up behind the ambulance and it wasn't a police vehicle, the pair weren't sure because it was too dark out for them to see the emblem.

The homeless man begged for them not to let "them" get him as EMTs approached with a gurney.

Forced to step back, the pair watched at the EMTs carefully hoisted the homeless man on to the gurney, strapped him in, and pushed the gurney towards the back of the ambulance.

Neither spoke a word to Matt or Ripley as they watched the homeless man disappear into the back with the EMTs closing the ambulance doors and it drove off.

The vehicle behind it drove off and followed the ambulance.

"What did he mean?" Matt looked to Ripley.

Ripley played back what the man said in her head.

She replied, "I don't know… but I don't like it."

There's no police cars that showed up to take their statements. Nobody talked to them. The EMTs collected the homeless man and that's it.

"What was that vehicle doing, anyway?" Matt wondered.

Ripley frowned, "I don't know."


	197. City of Darkness Pt 2

"Where would they take him?" Matt muttered under his breath as he looked through a phone book they found while looking for nearby hospitals. His dark green eyes fell to Mercy Hospital. It's the closest one to their location, judging from the bus map they found nearby.

"If we wait until morning, he might not be there," Ripley frowned as she looked at their options. There's a good chance that the homeless man left the hospital by morning and since he likely didn't have an ID or home address, they wouldn't be able to track him down.

Frowning, Matt closed the phone book and turned around to face Ripley.

"What was he talking about?" Matt wondered what the homeless man's scared about.

As they tended to him, Matt and Ripley didn't see anyone in the surrounding area, and they didn't hear anyone but the man.

Stabbed, likely the man talked about his attackers, and in his delirium, thought the EMT were taking him to them.

"Whatever happened, he was terrified," Ripley frowned.

The pair discussed what the course of action would've been and the pair agreed that they needed to find the homeless man.

Finding the correct road, the pair made their way back to where the TARDIS materialized.

They'll take the TARDIS to the hospital and use their CSS to talk to the homeless man. Now curious about the vehicle that followed the ambulance, they wanted answers and they judged that if the homeless man's at Mercy Hospital, so would the vehicle.

As they walked through a familiar stretch of crosswalk, there's an order wafting through the air that wasn't there before and smelled heavily of musk.

To describe the musk, it smelled heavily of wet hair, rot, and iron.

"Ew, what's that smell?" Matt complained about the smell as he plugged his nose.

It smelled like a bad day in gym and he hated the smell.

Ripley smelled it to as it lingered around them. It's so thick, it gotten trapped in her throat and she coughed.

Matt patted her back with his free hand and helped her away from the area as the smell continue to waft through the area.

Suggesting it's sewage, Matt glimpsed around the darkened city. There's a slight breeze and it carried the musky smell through the area they're walking through.

It's strong enough to overtake the salty air and Matt's getting sick smelling it as he covered his mouth and nose, encouraging Ripley to do the same.

The iron smell started increasing and it smelt sickly to the point the pair almost gotten sick as they fled.

Closing in on the alleyway they came out of, Ripley stopped suddenly in her track and felt phantom eyes. She glimpsed around, but didn't see anything, not that she could in the dark.

Her dark eyes moved until they fell on the similar vehicle that followed the ambulance parked across the street, parked near another park.

She called to Matt and he stopped in his tracks, twirling around to see Ripley walk across the street towards the empty vehicle.

Matt headed towards her as she cautiously peered inside. It's tinted windows, peculiar and highly questionable.

"Matt, this is just like the one we saw," Ripley said as she went to the side and asked him to make a light for her.

With his Sonic Screwdriver, he illuminated the logo for CINDERWOOD.

It's Cassandra's agency.

"Why was one of them following the ambulance?" Matt wondered.

Ripley didn't know and she asked him to open the car door for her.

The Sonic Screwdriver caused the locks on the vehicle to pop open and the alarm system unarmed as Ripley opened the driver's side and rummaged through it while Matt stood guard.

There's a laptop inside the vehicle and with Matt's help, the password on it's overridden, and she's able to see what's on the laptop.

Detailed files regarding the homeless around the city, their information, last whereabouts, and peculiarly their health caught her eye.

It's not unusual for cities to keep track of their homeless, especially during outbreaks, but this seemed different.

Each file she opened showed known conditions and the like, but strangely, there's no annotations regarding getting the sickly homeless help.

It says rather diminutively, "KEEP OUT OF RANGE."

Ripley went through as many files as she can before getting to the one with the most meat. It's a tally mark and disturbingly, there's confirmed four-hundred deaths in the last couple of years. There's a table and she's able to see the causes for the homeless deaths.

Stabbings, suicide, overdose, so forth, but something caught Ripley's eye and she saw the recent deaths under an acronym "DRK."

She would've found out more, but Matt told her to hurry up and he's able to make it look like they weren't even there with his Sonic Screwdriver.

Hurrying away from the vehicle as Matt hid with Ripley in an alley, they spotted a man in a two-piece suit walking towards the vehicle. He didn't sense anything amiss and he got into his vehicle. Grabbing the CBD transmitter, he's talking to a dispatcher, but the pair couldn't hear the whole conversation.

Watching as the man close the car door and pull away from the curb, it left the pair curious as they left their hiding spot.

He came from the park, so the pair decided to see what he was doing. Rushing across the street, the pair entered the park, where the only thing they seen were thick trees and shrubbery.

There's a heavy smell and it sickened the pair as they followed it as it intensified.

With the light from the Sonic Screwdriver, they made out a collapsed man in the centre of the park, he didn't move or make a sound as they neared him.

His back turned against them, Matt stepped forward and called out to the man, but he didn't respond.

Ripley stayed back as Matt asked her while he went towards the collapsed man.

He called out but the never responded and when he came closer, Matt noticed the smell intensifying worse, to the point he nearly gagged from it.

Nearly vomiting, Matt stepped back in revulsion.

Looking around, Matt spotted a broken umbrella in the rubbish bin next to the bench and grabbed it.

With the umbrella, he tried poking the man, but the man didn't respond, and with the lopsided umbrella, Matt pulled on the man to cause him to fall on his back, showing his face.

Well, what's left of his face.

Matt's eyes widened as he dropped the umbrella and double backed to Ripley as he held the Sonic Screwdriver over his head.

"Wha… what?" Matt's lost for words as he looked at the body.

The man's face, there's nothing… but a few teeth and the lower jaw.

It didn't look like someone concave his face in, rather, _torn_ , like a pull-apart bread the pair had at a restaurant last week!

Turning his head, he saw Ripley lost for words and shivering at the sight. Reflexively, he held an arm around her and pulled her close to him as they looked at the body.

"Oh my god," Ripley covered her mouth.

They didn't know if this was caused postmortem… or the cause of his death.

"What was he doing here?" Matt remembered the man who came out of the park.

If he didn't kill the man, then what was he doing?

"The logs," Ripley's eyes widened.

Disturbingly, it seemed as though the man _documented_ the body left in the park.

The smell and sight nauseating Matt, he led Ripley away from the body, and left the park through the way they came in.

"He was right," Ripley flinched as she realized that the journalist wasn't defaming the mayor.

Looking at the time with his pocket watch, Matt mustered they'd have nine hours at most before sunup.

He mustered they return to the TARDIS promptly, not only because he didn't want to come across more bodies, but because the pair have a bad feeling.

While they wanted to go to the hospital and catch up to the homeless man and it's a gamble if he's still at the hospital by the time they get there in the morning, Matt felt that they're risking a lot staying out this late.

Agreeing with Matt, Ripley fled with him into the night.

Didn't take long to get back to the TARDIS, they didn't stop along the way, just kept running until they got back to the blue beauty waiting for them.

Exhaling as they stopped finally, Ripley unlocked the TARDIS and the two rushed in, with Ripley locking the door behind them.

Unnerved, the two discussed what'd they witnessed.

"What… what do you think happened to him?" Matt coughed as he held a hand over his mouth, mortified.

Ripley didn't want to think it, but she forced herself.

Like a broken egg, the face completely gone, but it wasn't smashed in, like someone got violent with a bat. The brain, it was completely gone, so were the eyes. The body's intact except the face and it clued Ripley that it wasn't a person or an animal that killed the man.

"I have a bad feeling," Ripley felt a pit form in her stomach.

Reflexively, Matt held her as he comforted her, he'd too have a bad feeling.

It'd been a few minutes before he released his grip on her and went towards the console. He dialed in the next day and the TARDIS sprung to life.

The air shifted and cooled, the sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed throughout the console room, as the TARDIS reappeared in the same spot, but the next day.

When it stopped, Matt went towards the door and opened it with Ripley.

Peeking out, it's bright and sunny, and the two stepped out of the TARDIS once again.

Locking the door behind them, Ripley went with Matt out of the alleyway to see the city taking a new light. There's people out, cars lining the street, and seemed like a completely different city than the one last night.

Matt hailed a taxi for them and had the cabby take them to Mercy Hospital. With their CSSs they're able to fool the receptionist to tell them what they needed to hear, which unfortunately wasn't a lot.

The homeless man never arrived at the hospital like they thought. In fact, she's as confused as they were when they told her what'd happen.

"No, nobody by that description checked in last night," the receptionist replied.

The receptionist tried looking for him in the system, seeing if he turned up in other hospitals in the surrounding areas, but he never showed up.

It sent chills down the pair's spine as they learned that the homeless man, they tried to help last night, didn't make it to the hospital. Or any hospital for that matter.

Trying to find answers, Ripley asked about Cassandra Williams' campaign and the receptionist's opinion set the tone.

"I'm not one to talk, but that woman, I can't believe the mayor let her have her own agency. They don't even have to play by the same rules as we do!" Terry the Receptionist bemoaned Cassandra. She hated her because she overstepped her authority more than once and it made her incensed whenever talking about her.

"What do you mean, overstepping?" Matt spoke up as Terry fumed.

Terry explained that they had policies already set up for the homeless and then some, but when Cassandra came in, she took over completely and forced hospitals to forgo them.

"What happens to the homeless, then?" Ripley inquired about what happens to them if they don't come to Mercy Hospital and the surrounding hospitals.

Terry said that homeless go to Cassandra's clinics, which she knew nothing about.

"Do you know where they are?" Matt asks.

Terry shrugged as she told him that they're usually near camps, pop up clinics more than anything, and that she wasn't sure where the closest one was or if they'll find answers there.

Remembering, Ripley asked about the homeless camps themselves. She told the receptionist they came across one that's destroyed and Terry sighed.

"Wouldn't surprise me if they cleared them out," Terry sighed as she grabbed popcorn from under her desk and munched on it.

Seeing her pager going off, Terry told the pair that she couldn't answer anymore questions, she needed to help wheel in a pregnant woman coming to the hospital in a few minutes.

Bidding her farewell, the pair left the hospital, baffled.

Ripley had a feeling and said they should go back to the park where they found the body. Matt asked her why and she said simply, "Because it won't be there."


	198. City of Darkness Pt 3

Returning to the park, the pair went towards where they found the body, and like Ripley said, it's gone. There's a black patch in the middle and there's the musky smell lingering around it, the same they smelt last night. Distinctly, there's no police presence or anything to suggest that someone called them after finding the body.

Matt tried to find reasons why the body's gone. He's sure the police found it on a call and sent it to the morgue. There's no tape or anything because they already found what they're looking for, but the more he looked at the scene, the more the pit in his stomach grew.

He spotted a groundskeeper lugging a power washer towards the spot, prepared to wash it off the cement.

The groundskeeper spotted the pair as he approached and told them that he'll wash the spot off in minutes. Ripley talked to him and he's nonchalant about the black spot, saying they didn't take long to wash off.

"This appeared before?" Ripley blinked as the groundskeeper told her.

He nods, his sagging skin wobbling as he did.

"Yeah, just grease spots, miss, it's those damn kids. Every night they gotta make a mess when they're out," the groundskeeper spat as he told Ripley that every night, kids come out of the woodworks with their motorized scooters, motorcycles, whatever, and made hell during the power outages.

Asking them to step aside, the pair moved and watched as the groundskeeper power washed the musk away, traces of blood, barely visible.

The water reflected the pair's faces as the groundskeeper walked by, humming along to a song as he put on headphones, waving his arm holding the power washer.

"Matt," Ripley exhaled sharply.

Matt turned to her.

She turned to him and said, "It's _them_ …"

There's only one explanation for this.

The telling signs were there.

Power outages, the vaccinations campaigns, sick homeless, the body, the injured homeless man begging them not to let "them" take him, and the black musk.

"Are you sure?" Matt touched her shoulder as she nodded.

Ripley turned her head to look at the cleaned sidewalk, no black musk present, and said, "I've heard of small towns and villages… but I never heard of cities doing it."

It's a dark kept secret that when the _Drekker_ came into Ripley's world, certain powers that be saw their arrival as means to an end, and used them to cull the sickly individuals. It took money and blackmail to ensure the public weren't aware of what happened. Those sick, only a matter of time before a _Drekker_ caught them. Animals, children, elderly, there's no distinction for them, if one's sick, they'll hunt and eat them. It's not out of the realm of possibility the powers of be used the _Drekker_ against their political enemies and loose ends, it's only a matter if they'd care what happens _after_.

Weaponized, the _Drekker_ consumed their weight in the sick and it never spread to the cities, only towns and villages. They preferred the ones near woodlands, mostly, and often those astray that accidentally found their nests, didn't come back.

Cities, they're too bright for the _Drekker_ and there's not many places for them to roost. Only when the All-Mother's Children cut the power to cities did they come out in full force.

"The bushfires," Ripely flinched.

The _Drekker_ wouldn't roost in the city unless forced.

In fire-prone areas like this, the _Drekker_ wouldn't risk roosting in the woodlands, they'd have to go somewhere else. If not towns near the woodlands, they'd go into a city without them.

"Why wouldn't they just leave outright?" Matt asked her.

If the dangers are inherent, why wouldn't the _Drekker_ just leave and go elsewhere.

Ripley said that the Big One's responsible for the choice and he'd probably didn't feel threatened enough to move his flock somewhere else.

"Where'd they even hide in a city like this?" Matt wondered.

Ripley frowned as she suggested that Cassandra worked out the details, she'd probably commissioned a windowless warehouse that's secluded and abandoned, guarded outside in the day.

"Rip, if they're here, what about… the others?" Matt remembered their encounter with the _Sabbek_.

He felt relieved, not much, when Ripley told him that they worked on their own schedule and probably roosting elsewhere. Matt seized when Ripley reminded him that if harm came to the _Drekker_ they'd come swiftly.

Walking away from the park, arm around Ripley's shoulder, Matt asked what's the best course of action on handling the _Drekker_ , he's unhappy when Ripley told him.

"There's not much you can do. Once they're here, once they've hunted, they'll stay until the Big One tells them to move or there's not any stick person or animal left," Ripely winced.

The _Drekker_ consumed the homeless and as far as Cassandra's agency's concerned, they're not hurting the actual citizens.

If there's still homeless, the _Drekker_ wouldn't harm the others, but as the natural order of things go that'll be sooner rather than later.

No doubt, the remaining homeless figured out what's happening and fled, those sick remained, and prime targets of the _Drekker_. They'll turn their attention to the remaining population when the last one dies and they're bold enough they're not going to flee so easily.

"Like animals, once they lose their natural fears, you better run and pray," Ripley summed what it's like when the _Drekker_ started boldly hunting out in the opening.

Unopposed, they'll become fearless and that meant no one's safe from them. No one.

"They'll stay away from the hospitals, though, right?" Matt asked her.

Ripley reminded him of what she told him before and added, "They'll make Thanksgiving look modest."

Matt recoiled in fear and wondered how Cassandra found out about them in the first place. Ripley told him that usually, officials found out by checking notes and bodies, leaving cameras in known areas, and bait.

"Bait?" Matt's eyes widened.

Ripley nodded.

It's not uncommon hearing how officials baited the _Drekker_ by using known sick individuals or animals. It's how they got a look at them proper and the raw power they possess. Once they saw the potential, it was all she wrote.

Ripley decided to visit the journalist that wrote the scathing news articles and pass along information regarding what's going on. If there's anything journalists were good for other than selling tabloids at the supermarket, they're good at reaching the masses.

"When we're done passing along the story of a century, I think we should give Cassandra a consultant visitation," Ripley summed in short words what she wanted to do to Cassandra when she caught up to the woman.

It's disgusting that officials done this, luring dangerous creatures like the _Drekker_ and letting them run rampant. Killing the sick and lame, animal and man, for what reason, other than selfish and greed.

Hailing another taxi, the pair headed to the publication house where the journalist worked for and used their CSS to get into his office for an interview.

Sitting in his office, the pair looked around and spotted the numerous awards the journalist, Johnnie B. Goode, earned during his ten-years as a journalist for the Baywatch News.

"Won't telling him alert the… you know?" Matt asked Ripley as they sat in the leather chairs.

Ripley told him that it's fine.

The _Sabbek_ and _Drekker_ weren't words invented by the Children.

Rather, they're words invented _by_ the two species. The Children just copied and went along with them.

The door behind them opened and a tall slender black man with a full head of hair, a pale blotch on his exposed left forearm, and beard walked in. Yawning, he went around the desk and sat down, looking at the pair.

"I'm told you'd wanted an interview?" Johnnie asked them as he looked between them.

Ripley nodded as she affirmed, they're there for an interview.

Johnnie asked who they were and she introduced them as the Doctor and Ripley, it confused Johnnie and she affirmed that that's who they were.

"Privacy reasons, you understand," Ripley explained the reasoning.

Johnnie caught on and agreed.

He asked her what they wanted an interview for and she began, "We heard about your articles and the lawsuit. Something about the homeless deaths and so on."

Johnnie nodded as he explained that that's the gist for it and Ripley revealed, "We know what's killing the homeless."

Johnnie's stunned by Ripley's statement.

He wanted clarification and she gave it to him.

"You're not going to believe me. That's fair. Believe me, it's not the first time I've had to say this. Death has come to your bayside city, Mr. Goode, and it's only going to get worse from then on," Ripley grimly told him.

It's hard to tell someone who never witnessed the sight of the tarry fiends, but Ripley easily told him what's lurking around the city at night during the blackouts. She explained the way the flock works, how it's structured, and how they hunt.

"They can identify the sick and lame by smell alone. Doesn't matter how much you dress yourself. Cough drops, syrup, rubs, it won't stop them from smelling it. Even if you're not showing symptoms, they'll know. They've got a heat based vision. If they see anything in you, they'll know. You can't fool them and even if you say you're not sick, it won't deter them," Ripley told him how the _Drekker_ evolved with enhanced sense of smell and a heat vision to spot the hidden sickness.

Doesn't matter if it's the flu or even cancer, sick is sick to the _Drekker_ , and they'll hunt whoever they sniffed out first. Regardless of who or what they are.

Ripley told him everything she knew about the _Drekker_ and how dangerous they really are. Their heights, their strength, everything, she stressed that attacking them won't stop them and instead cause things to get worse.

By the time Ripley gave her monologue, she could tell Johnnie struggling internally. It's not uncommon for that to happen.

"Sir, we tried to help a homeless man last night. We called an ambulance, but he never arrived at the hospital. Or any hospitals," Matt helped add credence to Ripley's point. "We found a dead man in one of the parks, too, his face completely gone."

Ripley then added that both instances, someone from Cassandra Williams's agency appeared.

"We're told that when she came into the picture, all the homeless funnel through her clinics," Matt spoke about the policy change that happened the moment Cassandra Williams came.

Johnnie nodded as he affirmed that hospitals in the county used to treat homeless under their protocols, but Cassandra forced them to use hers. Which meant, they're unable to treat the homeless.

"What did you find out about the dead homeless?" Ripley asked Johnnie about his role in finding out the homeless' deaths and the coverup.

Replying, Johnnie told her as he poured himself a drink, "Homeless deaths aren't uncommon here. Usually, it's OD and violence among themselves. You see it so many times here, you hardly blink. I don't know what happened, but it started changing. Not for the good. Used to be a homeless camp near the bridge, but after one night, god, it looked like a horror movie. Bodies laying everywhere, some the police couldn't identify, and some, some just look like a heap of meat."

Johnnie recalled an incident that happened months ago about a former camp that used to operate under the bride near the city. Police used to visit it whenever there's violence, but otherwise, the homeless stayed to themselves. Something happened overnight and by morning, the police needed breaks just to get by while collecting evidence, and whatever's left of the homeless.

"They said it was stray dogs," Johnnie told Ripley.

He would've believed them, if not for the dead dogs.

"Same MO, some barely intact, some mounds of flesh, and others, just a tail," Johnnie added a bit of gallows humor at the end.

Raising the glass cup to his lips, he asked Ripley how she knew about this.

Summing, Ripley replied, "You learn when you listen."

Drinking, Johnnie sat his half-empty glass of scotch as he began asking Ripley questions about the _Drekker_ and where they came from.

Ripley didn't know _where_ they came from, but she told Johnnie that while she didn't know how many flocks are present, she knew that the small towns and the villages knew their existence.

Going through the laundry list, Johnnie complied footnotes to make his article with, and by the time he finished, he stopped and looked up.

"Assuming this is true, why hadn't anyone done something?" Johnnie asked her.

Ripley responded, "Why raise a finger when someone's doing your dirty work and no one can prove they exist?"

It resonated with Johnnie as he nodded.

Finishing, Johnnie asked Ripley if there's anyway to get rid of the _Drekker_ if they couldn't attack them and Ripley told him.

"Bright lights, good health, and rosemary," Johnnie summed. "These demons?

Matt spoke up and said that it's the honest truth.

Ripley confirmed that's the only three ways to keep the _Drekker_ away without resorting to violence.

"Sir, we know this sounds crazy, but Ripley's telling the truth," Matt said.

Johnnie looked through his notes and tapped his finger against his desk. On his mind, the pair saw him discussing the topic with his inner voices.

Aloud, the pair looked like crazy people.

The pair watched Johnnie shift in his chair before speaking with them again.

"You're saying Cassandra Williams is the center for all this?" Johnnie asked them.

Matt replied, "She'd have to known about them to get a foot in the door."

Ripley agreed with Matt and added, "I've heard this before. Follow the money. I bet you'll find quite a bit of people in your council knows about them.''


	199. City of Darkness Pt 4

Johnnie went over what he and the pair discovered. Compiling his notes for his numerous articles, Johnnie noted that they'd have better chance if they had photo and video proof, which of course the pair couldn't get on the account of Ripley's warnings.

She stressed heavily during the interview, capturing photos with flash on in the presence of a _Drekker_ wouldn't end well, they do not like light and bright flashes from cameras especially.

Videos, even the night vision proved difficult to catch them properly because of their blackness.

"I don't even know how to spin this," Johnnie held his hands under his chin.

It's not as easy as an environmental piece and he didn't even know where to begin.

Ripley gave him a suggestion.

"Spin it this way, if Cassandra doesn't take the black and remove herself and her agency, you're going to expose her for what she really is," she said.

If she's like the others, she'll want Johnnie to _not_ report that she allowed tarry fiends into her city and let them kill people based on their health.

"What if she doesn't?" Johnnie brought up the chance that Cassandra calls his bluff and won't give up her position.

Ripley let Johnnie in on a secret.

"Trust me, just name her in your little piece, within twenty-four hours, she'll be out of her office even before the janitor clocks in," Ripley summed what'll happen the moment that Johnnie publishes his piece.

Officials above Cassandra have sensitive antennas and the moment they find out she unintentionally exposed the world to the Drekker's existence, it wouldn't take long for them to disbar her and do everything the can to drag her name through the mud.

By the time that Cassandra's head stopped spinning, she wouldn't have anything left to her name, and if she's lucky, they'll give her the side eye.

"How far does this go?" Johnnie's curious on how many people know about the Drekker and Ripley estimated.

"Could be as high as the monarchy for all we know," Ripley shrugged.

In an endless cycle, politicians, police, monarchs, the whole nines, blackmailed each other over the existence of the Drekker, but even then, none of them willing to expose the truth.

It doesn't take a genius to know what happens when the world finds out their governments subjected people to painful deaths, in an attempt to cull the sick, and there's only one thing that'll happen if the world found out that they're complacent for their selfish gain.

Hint: Gallows.

"So, what you're saying, blackmail her to stepping down," Johnnie summed and Ripley nodded.

Matt added that Cassandra wouldn't want her name out in the open attached to the piece and might take the deal without thinking.

"But there's still a problem. Even if we can get rid of her, there's still the… Drek-ker," Johnnie pointed out.

While Cassandra fled the position, she fought to claim in an attempt to avoid the backlash of a century, it still didn't help with the real problem.

Ripley sighed as she admitted that at best, the Big One moves on with his flock, the threat of bushfires might've been enough to send them flying if they're that bad and the city's at risk.

"I can't guarantee they won't return. It's like migratory birds, they find a spot to buckle down for the season and when the season ends, they leave. When the season starts, again, there's a strong possibility that they might come back," Ripley gestured.

Matt noted that the public probably won't believe that the Drekker exist and tarnish Johnnie's name.

He suggested that Johnnie have the piece passed along to a tabloid editor and have them run it. The public won't think of nothing more than rubbish, but those in the know might get antsy.

Johnnie mentioned he has a friend in a local tabloid editor's room and that he could take a crack passing the piece along to her.

Two for one.

Pass along the details about the Drekker to the tabloid and Johnnie provide damning reports and proof that Cassandra's willing to let people die and her agency's unchecked.

Reminding them that they don't have any physical proof of the Drekker's existence, Johnnie's told that Cassandra would've had countless footage and pictures on them.

"Mr. Goode, I'm not going to lie to you. When that piece publishes, I suggest you and your friend take leave. Change your names, your everything, and don't look back. A lot of people are riding on the ignorance of the public and they'll be looking for you and your friend when they find out," Ripley cautioned Johnnie that when the piece's inevitably passed along, he'll need to drop everything.

His life's forever changed the moment the ink sets.

Johnnie told her that he did't get into journalism just to limp away from threats. He told her that he's protected by the First Amendment and Ripley said, "Mr. Goode, believe me when I say, prepare for unforeseen consequences."

Even if Johnnie's protected from prosecution for leaking the Drekker's existence by law, it wouldn't stop those in the know.

Maybe they can't touch him legally, but it won't stop them from trying something else. Enough guilty parties exist that they'll work together to make sure Johnnie can't get work on the whole planet.

"You know, might go a step further with this," Johnnie got an idea on how to really get under the skin of Cassandra and people who knew about the Drekker.

He told the pair that his publisher's dabbling about putting the news on the internet. With the right format, if the powers try to censor his articles, the uncensored versions would spread like wildfire on the internet.

"Trust me, kids'll have everything posted ten times over and they got some websites you can't access normally," Johnnie brought up the idea that his articles go underground on the internet.

Nodding, Ripley told him to be sure to scrub everything when he's done.

With their piece said, Johnnie poured himself another drink and shook his head.

"In the twenty-five years I've been at this job, I never thought it'd lead up to this. I've done articles on police brutality, riots, corruption, but this, this is beyond my scope. Our own government, willing to let these things kill anyone sick. Bet you they're responsible for those deaths over at the red-light district," Johnnie frowned as he described the incidents in the infamous red-light district.

Johns, prostitutes, you name them, there were eerily similar deaths. Police said it was a serial killer, but someone found a half-eaten liver lying in the street. Again, police said it was dogs, but it didn't look like it.

"Yeah, that'll do it," Ripley gave an acknowledging nod.

The seediness, the stigma, the infamous free love, bound to attract the Drekker. Even if treated, they'll still smell whatever someone caught. It's worse for those unaware of their contracted diseases, a black comedy almost.

Standing up, Johnnie saw the pair off.

"I'll look into it and see what I can drum up," Johnnie told the pair he planned to find more details and the like. He stopped when he asked where he may find the pair.

Matt happily told him where to find them and Johnnie's bemused when he's told to find a British _blue_ police box in an alleyway.

Ripley added that it's a lot weirder saying it out loud but, yes, the blue police box that's seemingly out of place.

"I'll let you know if I find out anything," Johnnie's raising a brow at the fact that the pair told him to find them in a police box, but they've just told him Drekker exist. So, it's expected.

He thanked them for their time and led them out of his office.

The interview's done for now and Johnnie planned to investigate Cinderwood, any locations that Drekker would've nested, and just where the rabbit hole leads to in how many people knew these tarry fiends exist.

Walking out of the building with his hands in his pockets, Matt chewed on the bottom of his lip.

He pondered as he asked, "Where do you think they came from?"

Knowing that rifts existed, it's no surprise that Drekker seemingly walked through them and wind up in completely different universes. However, their origins, well, Ripley didn't know conclusively, neither did Victor, and they're never going to find the information.

Sabbek and Drekker weren't talkative types.

"I just know that at some point in time, they were you and me, and that they're turned into monstrous things that don't recognize humans as equals," Ripley frowned.

As she knows, they didn't reproduce sexually, asexually, or anything of the sort, they propagate their species by kidnapping chosen humans and turn them. A process that no one's witnessed, not even the Children.

It's hard to say if they existed naturally or someone's experiment gotten ahead of themselves and got out into the world.

"If we go to Cassandra now, she'll stonewall us," Matt sighed as he suggested they don't visit Cassandra, yet.

If they go now, without proof outside Ripley's word, Cassandra can claim innocence. With enough proof, she won't be able to claim even so much as ignorance.

"Well, what're we supposed to do in the mean time?" Ripely asked him.

Matt rubbed his chin as he pondered and he mentioned that they haven't eaten since morning, in their world, and if they're going to do a lot of running, then they'd need some protein.

"Guess that's the way of the Doctor. Even when faced with things that stink of literal death, you're hungry," Ripley's amused that Matt's willing to eat despite the fact that they're dealing with tarry fiends whose only hygiene involved washing their blackened bodies with pools of water any given amount of time.

"Well, you learn," Matt shrugged.

If he'd eaten last night, he'd lost it with the smell of the dead body and the musk.

Today's a new day and it's been a while so the smell's not bothering him anymore.

Shaking her head, Ripley mused that he's lucky he runs so much or else he'd be weighed down.

"Come on, I'm sure we'll find something," Matt raised his elbow and Ripley linked her arm around it, walking with him.

They walked until they found a restaurant by the water and the light from the sun shined through the building as they sat near the window.

Matt mused that it's beautiful, better than the gloomy grey sky back home that darkened to the point that he'd have his lamp on because it's dark in his flat.

Looking through the menu, the pair ordered drinks. As they waited, Ripley asked Matt to do something for her.

"You know that cologne you bought from the department store?" Ripley began.

Matt remembered it.

One day, he received a gift card for a department store nearby from one of his mates. He lived in an area that didn't have it and thought Matt could use it.

Matt spent it on some cologne he found and liked.

Helps that Ripley liked it, too, he's worn it countless times on their dates.

"Yeah?" Matt blinked as he wondered where she was going with it.

Ripley said, "It contains rosemary, don't it?"

It's one of those cologne made with less ingredients than the usual ones and listed rosemary extract in it's ingredients.

Getting an idea, Matt nodded.

"Make sure you put more on when we're out at night," Ripley cautioned him.

The Drekker have a natural aversion to it so, in her thinking, if Matt wears his cologne, they won't bother him. Rather, they'd prefer to avoid him.

Matt smiled as he lightly touched her left hand.

"I'll be fine," he tells her.

Ripley's concerned and he rubbed her hand, comforting her.

"I know… it's just… they lumber a lot but when they're hungry or angry, they just turn into cheetahs with wings," Ripley feared the Drekker hurting Matt.

Make no mistake, Drekker move slow and methodically, lumbering on the ground, but from zero to hundred, they pick up speed when chasing.

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor," Matt squeezes her hand, getting her attention.

He assured Ripley that when they return to the TARDIS, he'll put more cologne on. Remembering, Matt reminded her to put on the lotion she kept in the TARDIS. It'd contain rosemary, as well.

It'll ease Matt's mind as well, knowing she'd take precaution, too.

Nodding, Ripley told him she will when they get back.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Matt wondered since they couldn't do much.

The city has another scheduled outage tonight.

Johnnie needed time to compile evidence to use against Cassandra.

Matt didn't want them outside in the night, so that means they couldn't investigate on their own without worrying about coming across the Drekker.

"Well, there's still daylight, suppose we'd just spend time doing what we'd normally do," Ripley suggested.

Time to time when they're on dates, they'd walk around New London. Just something to past the time when they couldn't do anything else.

It's cheesy, but it's something the pair did.

Matt agreed with her plan.

Their drinks arrived and they ordered their appetizers.

As they waited, the pair discussed things on their mind.

"It's weird," Matt mused as he looked around.

The gang weren't strangers to conspiracies and the like, they're the cornerstones of their adventures, but they're usually in a futuristic setting.

Here they are, on another conspiracy, and this time, it's in a city by the bay, not a station, satellite, or other.

Ripley sighed as she pulled her drink closer, saying, "It usually is."

Matt wondered what'll happen to Cassandra after all this and Ripley summed that if she's lucky, exile. If not, she'll become the next fall guy in a long list of fall guys for those who don't want the public to know they're the ones that approved of Cassandra's plans.

"I hope Johnnie's lucky," Ripley frowned.

Johnnie might have years under his belt, but this is something beyond corruption, it goes in deeper than that.

When the powers find out he's the one who whistled, law or not, they'll find ways to discredit him or worse.

It wouldn't surprise her if they don't just try to use the Drekker to kill him.

Like she said, it's happened, and if Johnnie has a clean bill of health, they'll find ways to make sure their plan works.

Matt comforted her as he reminded her that Johnnie would've made sure they couldn't win.

Ripley sighed as she said, "Perhaps, you're right."

Their appetizers arrived and they ordered their entrées next.

As they ate, Matt asked Ripley a question.

"So, on the off chance I'm somehow in the same space as them," Matt began. "What do I do?"

Ripley made it clear that everyone stays as far as humanely possible away from the Drekker as they can.

However, she never said what to do if there's a chance someone accidentally runs into them, outside the usual warning that they'll die horribly.

Ripley didn't want people to get stupid and try funny things if she told Johnnie what to do if faced with a Drekker or the entire flock.

Replying as she thumbed through knowledge, she obtained from listening in on conversations, Ripley told Matt.

"If you're in the same space as them and you're definitely not sick and they're not attacking you. Don't talk or make any noise, make sudden movements, go near them, flash any lights, and when you _do_ move, make sure it's slow. And, don't look them in the eye, especially the Big One," Ripley summed.

Treat them like a wild animal… that actively hunts sickly animals exclusively.

Ripley knows Matt wasn't sick, so they won't bother him, but they'd react to him negatively if they felt threatened.

It'll be hard, but Matt couldn't look them in the eyes. As much as he naturally wanted, he shouldn't. They'll start watching his movements, then, and if he makes the mistake of doing it to the Big One, he could try to "bluff" Matt.

Like elephants, he'll charge at Matt, just to see what he'll do and if Matt accidentally hits him or does something that connotes violence, the Big One takes it as a sign of aggression.

"Just keep your head down and… pray," Ripley stuck her mozzarella stick in the marinara as she told Matt the gist of it.

It's hard to solve this conspiracy when the adversaries are unknown entities that originate from humans from an unknown world that if wounded or killed, set off chain reactions that resulted in the decimation of their lives as they know it.

"The only way I can see him moving his flock, permanently, if the whole city burns," Ripley swirled the mozzarella stick in the marinara as she's caught in deep thoughts.

Not the ideal solution.

"Why not grow rosemary?" Matt bit into his mozzarella stick. As he pulled it away from his mouth, the long strand of mozzarella elongated as he tried to break it off.

The garden he visited in Scotland's completely overgrown with the plant, there's always a possibility the city grows them everywhere, even on the rooftops.

With the longer daylights, they ought to grow quick, and during the outages, they're still capable of warding off the Drekker.

"Could work," Ripley sighed as she bit into her mozzarella stick. As she pulled it away from her face, she noticed she had a dollop of marinara sauce on her nose.

Matt got a chuckle as he helped wipe it off her nose. He cheekily asked if she'll help them find their way in the night and Ripley rolled her eyes.

"Why did I tell you about that?" Ripley sighed.


	200. City of Darkness Pt 5

After lunch at the Harbor Diner, the pair took a walk around the city. They got a sense of the scale of the problem, spotting decrepitated neighborhoods and parks that seen better days. From gathering, it appeared that the city became a prime spot for the homeless, and judging from the mayor and Cassandra, they didn't want to remain as one for long.

The weather proved favorable for the homeless, so it wasn't easy to wait until winter and freeze them out of the city.

Cassandra's agency showed an affect since they've started, some areas looked repaired and others showed signs of stains and other unmentionables.

The non-sickly homeless would've taken the first bus out of the city in an attempt to survive the Drekker, but it's apparent that if they're aware of the actual causes behind their peers' deaths, nobody either believes them or wanted to listen.

Glimpsing to the power lines above, Ripley spotted something eerily.

There's black birds, fourteen of them, and normally Ripley wouldn't think much about them, but these were ravens, large ones, and they're looking down on the people as they go about their day.

Looking at them from below didn't give her a good look, but Ripley saw them subtly looking between people, their coppery red eyes glistened in the sunlight.

These would've been normal ravens if not for them stopping what they're doing after one spot a man walking down the sidewalk and they all started staring at him.

They stared at him intently and flew off, following him, presumably to his residence or where he's going. They'll keep following him until tonight and disappear, but for the man, by morning, _he'll_ disappear.

"Rip?" Matt touched her shoulder, getting her attention.

Snapping back, Ripley looked down at him as he looked at her, concerned.

Ripley frowned as she grimly remarks, "Might be sooner than later when they start hunting more than just homeless and strays."

A strong indication when there's a Drekker presence, the presence of ravens, not just any ravens, these ones have their own purpose, and they're quite different from normal ravens, if someone were to get a look up close.

It's unknown how or what the Drekker do, but they often capture ravens, not to kill or eat, but to do _something_ to them and make them their eyes.

Each raven represents a Drekker, so with fourteen ravens, it'd mean there's fourteen Drekker including the big one.

It's unknown to Ripley how interconnected the ravens were to the Drekker, but she's aware of stories of people and animals going missing shortly after attacking or killing a raven.

Matt continued to look at her and she sighed.

"I don't like this one bit," Ripley rubbed her eyes.

Comforting her, Matt said they'll put an end to it, but Ripley doubted it.

Sure, maybe the flock moves on, but they'll move to the next available place and start hunting again. Again. Again. And again. Until they naturally die or someone foolishly kills them.

With them getting bolder, it's only a matter of time before they just descend on sickly people without fear. Maybe they won't start hunting in the day, but at night, with the cities lit up, they'll have no troubles, then.

It's a matter of time and Ripley feared it more than anything.

"Sometimes we just have to find a silver lining," Matt replied as he nudged her cheek with the knuckle of his index finger. "Even if it's meager."

There's no doubt there'll be a happy ending in this adventure, but not all adventures got a happy ending, and it's their interest to work through it and finding a silver lining, however small.

It is the way of the Doctor.

"Even so, I'll strangle her myself," Ripley's eyes showed fire as she grew agitated about Cassandra causing this mess. Ripley won't promise Matt that she'll remain cordial around the woman, it'll be too hard to do it.

Matt led her away and they continued looking around when they started noticing the sun slowly setting, giving the city a red hue.

Seeing how they're far from the TARDIS, Matt had them go back, before dark.

Matt got a phone call from Johnnie telling him that he's coming by with some information he uncovered. He's reminded by Matt where to find the "blue police box" and when he hung up he relayed the information to Ripley as she sat on the stairs.

"Only a few hours," Ripley mused.

Matt mused that Johnnie worked fast as he closed the door behind him and went towards her.

"He made sure to put some rosemary on hm," Matt told her as he took a seat by her.

Even though Johnnie's skeptical about the whole thing, seeing how sincere Ripley was as she talked about the Drekker, helped coxed him into following along. If only in case she's correct, which she is.

"It's just like home," Ripley remarked that it'll be just like her universe.

Every government used the Drekker for their own uses. The difference, in Ripley's universe, the government used the Drekker until the Children showed up. When they did, they used their tricks and got their men and women into offices, then, used the Drekker against the remaining humans. All a part of the alliance forged between the Children and the Matriarch.

The ignorance of the human government allowed the Drekker and in return, Sabbek, to grow in numbers.

It's likely, what the Children didn't take into their armies, the Drekker and Sabbek took for themselves. Which only served to bolster the numbers further.

Not surprisingly, the Blues had good fun feeding the ignorant politicians who lied about their health to the Drekker. A grim irony.

"Do you suppose they're from the same flock?" Matt proposed.

Ripley shook her head.

Like birds, there's numerous flocks headed by a Drekker Patriarch and a Sabbek Matriarch. They've their own methods in capturing humans and defending their hovels. Make no mistake, there's different flocks and the numbers of its' members varied.

"Her flock left back with them, don't know where, but she's got what she wanted," Ripley shrugged.

Matt asked if it's possible to talk things over with the big one, if at all, and Ripley shook her head.

"The Big One, he's not the talkative type. His job isn't luring people, his job's just leading his sons and protecting the nest. That's it. You can't exactly expect to change the mind of a creature that's relying on basic instincts since the species' conception, even if at one point, they were us," she responded.

Reminded of what happened a while ago, Ripley roused.

Raising the sleeve of her arm, Ripley saw something peculiar.

The mark left by Hera and changed by Cara when Ripley brought her to Hera, it's gone!

It's not healed by any stretch or altered, it's as if she never had the mark to begin with, not even an indication of scar tissue. She even pushed down on the arm to feel for it, but it's not there, and she knows she encumbered scars that the AID didn't touch.

Matt noticed the look in her eyes as he looked at her arm.

"The scar… it was here… it's gone now… but it was here…" Ripley blinked as she lowered her sleeve.

Matt touched her shoulder as he brought up the chance the AID touched it, but she wasn't convinced.

"Still had it when I got out," Ripley mentioned.

She's not crazy, her arm hurt like hell when Hera dug her claw in and gave her a bloody scar. It barely hurt when Cara reshaped it.

Matt brought up that it just healed, but Ripley didn't buy it.

"It's like I never had it," Ripley flinched.

Cara said that the altered mark would've kept the two species from attacking Ripley, but her mark's completely gone, vanished, and it meant that she didn't have clout if she had to play truce with a towering tarry fiend.

Before Ripley could think on it more, she heard knocking on the TARDIS' door and Matt stood up from the stairs and went towards it.

He opened it to a bemused Johnnie who stared at him.

"I really thought you were pulling my leg," Johnnie pushed up his thick framed glasses.

Matt showed him in and he's bewildered by the sight of the interior. He couldn't help but pinch himself just to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

"What did you find?" Ripley stood up as Johnnie shifted the box he carried as he walked through the interior.

Johnnie replied that he had sources from the docks tell him that an unknown private firm bought one of the large warehouses furthest away from all the others. The warehouse itself's condemned and the owner before it wanted to tear it down and make a boat yard. No windows, water stained shutters, it's a miracle it's still even standing, to be honest.

The building's still intact, regardless, and looks like nothing's really changed.

Except armed guards patrolling it in the day.

Johnnie investigated the private firm that bought the warehouse, but found no public information, and it made him curious, as it's illegal to not disclose the name of the private firm for the records.

"Armed guards, what're they guarding?" Matt wondered.

Johnnie shrugged his stout shoulders as he told him he wasn't sure, but they had every intent to keep people from getting inside the warehouse, there was a police report of two teenagers trying to break inside the warehouse.

Apparently, before it sold, some local teenagers used the condemned warehouse for improvised raves and others schemes teenagers partook in.

When the owner sold the warehouse, the heavy presence dissuaded the teenagers from trying it, but as the tradition holds true, there's always the ones that rebel against the new restrictions.

"Didn't get far, they were trying to break in through the back," Johnnie mentioned how the teenagers ended up caught. They tried to break in through the loading dock, but couldn't pick the lock in time before the guards caught them, and yanked them away.

"They don't want anyone getting in," Matt mused.

Ripley roused as she asked, "They bring anything to the warehouse?"

Johnnie replied that there haven't been any trucks except the guards' and that's just it.

"Interestingly, there's CTV cameras posted nearby, keep the riffraff down, and there was two pointing at the warehouse. Heard the owner had to move those cameras away from the warehouse," Johnnie mentioned a source's personal account.

When the owner sold the condemned warehouse, the private firm became agitated by the CTV cameras on the nearby warehouse for a freight. So much, they ordered the owner of the warehouse to move the cameras or face court.

"Said it was bull, but we're having a bit of slow season for freights, the last thing the owner wanted was to waste time in court, so he settled and moved the cameras," Johnnie glimpsed around the TARDIS, amazed.

Matt asked if it's the HQ for Cassandra's agency and Johnnie said that it's not, hers is occupying the old theater building. It led to Ripley realizing, "Out of the way, no lights, and heavily guarded so no one sneaks in."

It makes sense.

The warehouse's big enough for them to comfortably live and probably take their prey there when the sun's coming up. Without anyone bothering them, it's perfect.

"Anything else?" Ripley inquired.

Johnnie smiled as he replied he didn't get into the business for nothing and went on to tell the pair about the other things he found out.

Six months ago, the first homeless death's reported to the police due to the mangled body discovered in a park. The police said it was a rabid animal and that was the end of it. It happened to another within days and this time far worse. The police concluded it was another animal attack. By the third death, Cassandra took a great interest, and led an investigation on her accord.

"Which, is how she got her agency. She found out it was them," Ripley gestured.

Matt added, "When she found out, she went to the mayor."

Johnnie then concluded the revelation, "Seems to be O' Mayor Lew knew about them and realized if he didn't do something, Cassandra was going to cost him his reelection."

Digging around, Johnnie discovered that the city's mayor, Mayor Lewis, became aware of them, too.

His constituents kept bringing up the deaths and how bad they'll be for the city's image, but Lewis didn't want to hear a word of it. Something or another happened and he realized that there's a real threat.

"Word around the campfire says he fancies redheads," Johnnie summed. "Turned out the one he visits disappeared not too long ago."

Johnnie dug deep when he started investigating Mayor Lewis. At first, he thought it's just bribes and such, but discovered that Lewis' had an affair with a prostitute. Something or another happened and she disappeared. Lewis though she might've gotten killed by her pimp or moved on.

"Until they found a woman's body, making her description, on the beach with her looking like a cut pig," Johnnie revealed he intersected the uncensored reports.

Using Ripley's information, he concluded that the prostitute must've carried a disease to attract the Drekker. They chased her down and killed her, like Ripley said, they dissected her and consumed the affected organs and flesh.

"Sounds to me Lewis has a reason for not wanting his hand caught," Ripley caught on.

Johnnie nodded, affirming her suspicion.

He confirmed that Lewis' sought treatment for his "ailment" and since he figured out what the Drekker did, he knew he better avoid the city until they're gone.

"He's always out of town," Johnnie revealed that the mayor's takes leave of absence many times out of the year, visiting hospitals, and trying to get a clean bill of health.

Cassandra likely found out, as Johnnie mentioned that Lewis had an altercation with someone on the phone, and pale as a ghost when it ended.

Blackmailed, he had to give Cassandra what she wanted in exchange for her silence.

"Politics for you," Johnnie sighed.

The trio compared notes and the picture's clear as can be for Johnnie's first foray into the Drekker story. It helped he already had evidence of corruption in the mayor's office so it cutdown on the time it took to obtain the new evidence.

"We could always get one to rat the other out," Ripley suggested to Johnnie.

Both Cassandra and Johnnie have dirty hands in this and no doubt would've turned on the other to keep the public from knowing about the corruption.

"What if it doesn't work?" Matt asked her.

If one gets found out, it won't take long before the other's found out, too.

"Of ye with little fate," Johnnie smiled.

He can easily get Lewis to sing like a canary by threatening to send along the test result and the intimate pictures to his wife. Even if his wife wasn't infected, the damage's enough that poor Lewis wouldn't know what to do by the time she threw out his Yankee cards.

If Johnnie really felt vindicated enough, he'll pass the information along to the nighttime television programs.

Hosts would've torn Cassandra and Lewis apart and, in their setting, the crowd believed them.

Matt asked about the reasons Cassandra and Lewis wanted to use the Drekker against the homeless. Johnnie responded with that the mentally ill and drug addled homeless brought down the quality of life for the city. Blocks filled with fecal matter and used needles, violent homeless that attacks the citizens of the city, and parks overtaken by them. It started getting bad until the Drekker moved in and started preying on them.

"I'm not condoning what they did, but this city's choked with homeless. Some genuinely need financial help. Some need a mental institute, not prison," Johnnie made it clear that he didn't approve of what transpired. He felt pity for the homeless and wanted them to get help, but some are beyond help at this point, but they didn't deserve prison.

Johnnie guessed in a twisted way, Cassandra and Lewis had their hands tied back, which resulted them in turning to creatures they didn't fully understand.

"You can't force a sick homeless man to take his pills," Johnnie brought up.

Unable to force the sickly homeless to seek help, the pair thought the Drekker were their answer.

It's obtuse, but the city was in a bad state before the Drekker roosted. The parks that the homeless overtook have begun returning to their former glory, people can easily walk down the streets without getting harassed for money or attacked, and the city felt a little safer without the used needles scattered everywhere.

Unfortunately, as Ripley told Johnnie, they've bitten off more they can chew and now lost control of the situation.

The Drekker aren't just content with sickly homeless, they'll attack anyone sick, and that means _anyone_!

There's nothing any parties can do to dissuade the Drekker short of risking the city by keeping the lights on during the bushfire season. They'll keep coming out until the end of bushfire season when the city safely kept their lights on until the next season.

"Do you think we can get into Cassandra's agency?" Ripley asked Johnnie.

Johnnie replied that Cassandra kept it under lock and key and only her agents can get in. She's got scanners and the like, body and all, IDs, the whole nines, all in an attempt to keep people like Johnnie from sneaking in. Even the agents know better than to try anything, she'd give them the pink slip and much more for breaking her rules.

So, it meant that Ripley and Matt couldn't simply use their CSSs and it's guarded enough that nobody can break in.

"Never say never," Ripley told Johnnie.


	201. City of Darkness Pt 6

"Her agents tend to make the rounds after sundown," Johnnie explained to Ripley as she looked through the documents, he brought to them. "Always at known operating homeless camps."

Matt asked Johnnie what they do and Johnnie replied that they worked to weed out the sick homeless. "Heard they give a big bus ticket to Hawaii if you show them, you're healthy," Johnnie mentioned hearing an incentive for the homeless to lead healthy lives. An all expense paid one-way trip to Hawaii.

"What happens when someone's sick?" Ripley inquired.

Johnnie told her that they're given little cards to use at Cassandra's clinics. The stipulation that once they're cleared, they too get a one-way ticket.

Matt told Johnnie that they saw one of her agents coming out of a park and when they investigated the park, they saw the dead man.

"Might be keeping track of kills," Johnnie theorized.

Since the body didn't turn up in the morning, either the Drekker came back and grabbed it or possibly, Cassandra's agents took it before someone seen it.

"Either way, we need to figure out the plan," Matt sighed.

If the Drekker can't be bargained for, then they'd have to get creative.

"We risk getting into some lawsuits if we force people to take their medications," Johnnie warned him.

Even if they can convince the public to put good health more than anything else, it's not gonna reach all ears, and forcing them wouldn't end well, legal wise.

Getting the city to implement rosemary gardens might work, but it'll take time for the saplings to sprout, and they'd have to ransack every gardening store with rosemary starters and seeds.

"Unless we keep the lights on throughout the nights," Ripley summed.

Johnnie told her that no one in their right mind would do such a thing during bushfire season. If anything happens, then the city's on hook for the damages caused, and no one wants that.

"No one in their right mind would turn to the Drekker for public servitude," Ripley pointed out.

Looking through the papers, Matt came across a copy of emails between Cassandra and someone called Carrie. He read them and asked Johnnie questions about them.

Johnnie looked over his shoulder and said that Cassandra's been making inquiries with hospitals regarding patients. He figured that she wanted to know when the next flu season's going to hit, but with what he knew now, he wasn't sure about his deduction.

Reading the emails, Matt muttered to himself, and when he finished, he said aloud, "She wants to know if there's any non-sick people in the hospital."

He showed Ripley.

"Why would she want to know that?" Ripley wondered.

Sick's one thing, but non-sick's a different story.

"Rip," Matt showed her the next set of emails, it's just dates.

Dates of the blackouts and the time they start and end.

It wouldn't intrigued Matt, as anyone in the city would want to know when the blackouts started, but he saw passages of text regarding "that damn generator."

He showed this to Johnnie and he said that a nurse vented to Cassandra about the generator at her hospital. It kept making a loud noise that bothered her that she snuck some noise canceling earplugs into work because of how loud they are. She's tried appealing to the administration and they haven't said anything about it. Turning to Cassandra, the nurse begged for her help as the noise's driving her crazy.

"Why wouldn't the administrator replace the generator?" Matt asked Johnnie about it.

Johnnie put his fingers together and gestured as he said, "Money."

Summing it up, the administration didn't want to spend dollars if it can help it. Unless the generator finally died or caught fire, the nurse would've had no choice but put up with it.

Matt looked at the emails as they continued and it seemed that the nurse's desperate and pleaded for Cassandra to help her. She had connections to the administration and influence, so her word would help the nurse's hospital get a new generator.

Cassandra gave the same story a councilwoman would but with a twist. She'll consider helping the nurse with her problem for an exchange. Cassandra didn't specify, but she told the nurse that if she wanted a new generator, she'd have to do something for her. What that was, Matt didn't know, the emails stopped shortly after Cassandra told the nurse to call her.

"Bribe?" Ripley looked over to Johnnie as he pushed up his glasses. He shrugged as he told her that he couldn't get in touch with the nurse to get any more information. She's the one who purposely leaked the emails to Johnnie and seemed shaken. Johnnie tried to coax her to tell him, but she seemed visibly distressed.

Johnnie hedged a guess what happened.

"Talked to some of her neighbors and heard something interesting," Johnnie looked between them. "Just before she stopped talking to me, two of Cassandra's goon paid a visit to her."

"What do you think happened?" Matt inquired.

Johnnie scratched the side of his head as he responded, "I know she got a fat check for $450,000 and quit her job."

Something or another happened and the nurse received a check and promptly quit her job, not even two weeks notice. She took the first flight out of the city and didn't make a peep since.

"Nurse asks for help from Cassandra," Ripley raised a finger. "Cassandra tells her she'll help, but if she scratches her back."

Raising another finger, Ripley continued, "Nurse scratches Cassandra's back, she scratched hers."

Raising three fingers.

Matt then added, "And nurse gets money, quits her job, and leaves the city."

Johnnie raised his head as he concluded, "Cassandra wanted her to do something first."

"What hospital was the nurse from?" Ripley asked.

Johnnie grimaced as he replied, "Mercy Hospital."

The three stared at each other in silence and Johnnie pulled down his glasses slowly.

His voice wavered as he uttered, "Cassandra… she wouldn't…"

Ripley grimly said, "It wouldn't surprise me."

Matt looked between them as he gestured, "But, that's unethical, she's risking everyone's lives!"

Johnnie looked pale in the face at the realization.

"That generator wasn't replaced, was it?" Ripley asked.

Johnnie shook his head. He said that it's still chugging away as usual.

"We have to do something!" Matt exploded with fear and anger.

Ripley chewed on the bottom of her lip as she inquired, "Do you think she's capable of doing it?"

Johnnie tried to think back.

Cassandra wanted a foot in the mayor's door, her own agency, but she wouldn't _dare_ do something so stupid like this.

Checking the dates in the emails, they're from last week, when the blackout dates were announced, and then it dawned on him.

"She said… we need to do something about the problem… the homeless… the sicknesses…" Johnnie's eyes widened.

Ripley grabbed their arms and told them to head to Mercy Hospital. There's a good chance that tonight's blackout's the one to break the camel's back.

With Matt's Sonic Screwdriver, he can fix the generator. As for the Drekker, Ripley gave them aerosol cans filled with scented rosemary.

Ripley always thought ahead and after the first time she encountered the Drekker.

"This should last you a while," Ripley handed them six aerosol cans. "Remember, don't look them in the eyes, don't make loud noises, and don't make sudden movements!"

Matt held his three aerosol cans as he processed what's happening. When it caught up to him, he asked Ripley what she planned to do in all this.

"What do you think, I'm going down there and giving her a piece of my mind!" Ripley stated. "I'm going to give her an ultimatum and she's going to do it. You two, do what you can. This stuff should linger a couple of hours, more than enough to ward them off."

She's going to put an end to this. They can't wait any longer, it's too dangerous, and if they do, they risk the Drekker attacking more people.

"What do we do if they break in anyway?" Johnnie asked confusingly as Ripley rummaged through the boxes she stowed away in the TARDIS. She yanked out black discs and stuck them in their pockets, warning them not to get jostled.

"I might've had Jodie help me with these, they're rosemary in poppers form. Loud sudden noises, bright lights, if you toss them right, it should buy you time," Ripley mustered.

She told them that one day when it was her and Jodie, the women came up with the poppers. Ripley _always_ prepared.

"H-hold on, what do we _do_?" Johnnie spoke up loudly.

Ripley stopped in her tracks as she took a deep breath and told him, "You're going to hold out until I can make her turn those lights back on and when I do, the Drekker are gonna flee."

Opening the TARDIS door to see that the blackout started, Ripley motioned with her hand, and ushered the men out of the TARDIS as she locked it from behind.

"Ripley," Matt got her attention. "What about you?"

Pulling on his cheek, Ripley told him that she can handle herself. It's the agent she's going to bully to get into the agency that won't. As they left the alleyway, Matt spun around to face Ripley.

"This is outrageous!" Matt spoke up that Ripley's not giving him much say in this and Ripley apologized for it. It's evident that she didn't mean to takeover like this, but she knew about that they couldn't spend any more time talking about this.

Matt frowned and told her to be safe and she poked him in the nose as she reminded him, "You just stay away from them and if you see the Big One. Just remember what I told you. Don't do anything foolish and more than anything else, you better not get hurt or I'll never forgive you!"

Looking at the time, Matt saw them having roughly twelve hours before sunrise.

"What if this doesn't work?" Johnnie spoke up.

Ripely frowned as she said, "Then you just have to pray."

With that said, they took off in different directions, Ripley's searching for one of the agents and the men are heading towards the hospital.

It's dark, the only thing casting light's the moon, and there's an eerily silence in the air. Ripley huffed as she ran around, looking for one of the agents' vehicles. She almost ran out of breath hadn't she spotted one parked near one of the parks she and Matt visited.

Cautiously, she went near it, and saw no one inside.

Ripley knew a thing or two about vehicles and it may look bad on paper, but really, she did this to learn and nothing else. Without Matt's Sonic Screwdriver, she got creative and checked the doors, apparently, they don't keep doors locked in these parts. It also appeared the agent didn't bother to put on the alarm either, but he had the lemons to take the keys with him.

She climbed in the back and waited for him. He came back in a few minutes and he got on the radio, talking to a dispatcher about a dead body he found in the park. He seen his share because he treated it like it's just another day.

"Yeah, poor bastard, tore him up. Hey, you sure it's one of them, he doesn't look like a homeless to me," the agent spoke to the dispatcher and they went back and forth about the dead body until the dispatcher concluded that it's not one of the known homeless and that he should report it to Cassandra immediately.

When he finished, he hung up the receiver and turned over the engine, only then, did Ripley pop up behind him, ire in her dark eyes as they reflected in the mirror.

The agent's caught off guard and Ripley went straight to the point and told him that she wanted him to take her to the agency and get an audience with Cassandra. She made it clear she didn't want to hurt him, but if he forced her hand, she'll gladly do it, and that it's better to do what she asked then risk it.

"W-why do you want to talk to her, for?" the agent asked her, his hands up in the air.

Ripley bluntly told him that she wanted to talk to Casandra about her policies and perhaps bludgeon her to death with her ego.

"What's more important?" Ripley challenged him.

It appears the agent knew better and that he didn't like his job. He agreed to take her to the agency, but couldn't promise her she'll get in unscathed. Ripely challenged him on that and he drove them, calmly somewhat, to the agency.

He pulled into the hidden parking lot for the agency and parked in his spot.

Ripley got out and followed him from behind as he went towards the back entrance of the old theater.

The agent went up to the door and went through the primary scans before he opened the door and Ripley went with him through it. He led her through the winding theater that smelled of old makeup, rubber, and everything that an old theater should, until the hallway started warming up as they approached the command center.

"They might shoot you," he tried to warn Ripley as they're probably aware by now since they've been walking past the security cameras. Ripley huffed, "They better not miss."

Pushing on the door, the agent held up his arms as guns drawn on them.

"I suggest you put those down before you shoot your eyes out!" Ripely shouted down at the agents. "I'm here to talk to Cassandra."

Looking at her, the agents having put down their guns and Ripley sighed. She gingerly told them that if they value their morality, whatever's left, they put down their guns, and let her talk to Cassandra.

"You've any idea what's she doing?" Ripley asked them. "She told you about her plans, her goals?"

The agents looked at her, confused, and she sighed. She plainly told them, "Did she tell you she was going to let them go after a hospital?!"

There's hestination in the agents as they raised their arms as they looked at Ripley. Ripley told them that Cassandra's allowing Drekker to attack Mercy Hospital.

"if you've any balls, you'll renounce her agency and go help stop a massacre," Ripley looked at them. "She's going to let innocent civilians get killed by these things, do you have any idea what they'll do to them when they're excited?"

Appealing to the agents, Ripley warned them that Cassandra knew about a struggling generator in Mercy Hospital and paid off a nurse. The generator's not fixed and the nurse never said a word. There's no doubt that Cassandra wants to see the Drekker in action in a hospital setting and that it's now or never.

Ripley saw their expressions, they didn't know whether to believe her or not, but they looked at her as she genuinely feared for the lives of the people in the hospital.

"Oh god," one of the agents began panicking. "She… she was serious!"

The agents took their eyes off Ripley to look at him and he told the agents how Cassandra let it slip she wanted to know how efficient Drekker were in enclosed spaces. He never knew what she meant until now.

"Please, you have to help me. How many people have to die before it stops?" Ripley's voice wavered as she felt her emotions gnawing at her. She held her composure as she begged them to listen to her.

The agents put away their guns and Ripley let the one she took hostage go. One of the agents called Cassandra on his mobile and gave her a made-up excuse for her to come down to the agency. When he's sure she'll come, the agent hung up, and looked at Ripley.

"Listen and listen carefully, they don't like light, they don't like rosemary, I trust you can figure something out, right?" Ripley looked at the twelve agents that had guns drawn on her moments ago. "You know what they can do, don't make any more mistakes tonight, okay?"

Watching them look remorseful in their actions that caused this situation, the agents filed out of the command center and left Ripley waiting for Cassandra.

It didn't take long before she heard the door open and a woman huffing as she muttered under her breath. "Okay, Mr. Hillwood, what seems to be the problem?" she didn't see Ripley until she closed the door and turned around to face the irate Ripley.

"Who're you?" Cassandra flinched as Ripley slowly went towards her and stopped short of her face.

Ripley summed, "Your worst nightmare."

Demanding answers, Cassandra called to her agents, but they didn't come, and Ripley told her why. They abandoned her and her agency and going to do the right thing, they're going to put an end to this and when Ripley's done, she'll put an end to Cassandra.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ripley gestured violently as she watched Cassandra try to avoid her. "You brought them here?!"

Ripley didn't hold back her anger towards Cassandra and she demanded answers as to how and why she chose the Drekker.

Afraid, Cassandra tried to make a B-line for something to defend herself with, but Ripley made it clear that she wasn't playing around.

Cassandra tells Ripley about the Drekker and how she and her agency became aware of their existence. It started with mutilated corpses of homeless and animals left around the city and autopsies revealed missing organs or flesh.

The city officials wanted to call it animal attacks, but Cassandra and her agency felt the need to investigate. Doing so, they concluded it's far beyond animal attacks or even serial killers.

Surveillance set up near known homeless camps and there, Cassandra and her agency discovered the source of the mutilated corpses.

"It was the only way I could get Lewis to reason," Cassandra told Ripley that she needed the proof to get Lewis to listen to her. "This city's so sick, it brought them here!"

It's evident that there's homeless who've needed help but there's others who're beyond help. Mentally ill and sick, they're incapable of help, and the laws can only do so much. No mental facilities to house them and there's no dispensable chance they'll get better, this is much as a mercy killing than draining the public of money.

"They didn't bother healthy homeless," Cassandra stressed that they would've intervened if the Drekker started attacking the healthy ones, but Ripley sneered at her response.

"You think you're doing the public a service?" Ripley asked her. "You're delusional!"

Cassandra genuinely believed she did. She even said that there's been a low rate of infection among homeless since the Drekker came into the area.

"You don't understand. Before they came, we dealt with outbreaks, needles, when they came, it started dropping," Cassandra defended the decision to utilize the Drekker to decimate the sickly homeless population. Prior to the decimation, the city faced outbreaks of various diseases and dirty needles. Rampant attacks by the mentally ill homeless caused safety concerns.

It's considered a blessing the Drekker came and started attacking them.

"And how did the healthy homeless handle your little plan?" Ripley demanded answers.

Cassandra responded, saying that the homeless population dropped considerably once the hunting started, the healthy ones sought bus tickets elsewhere, and less camps sprung up.

Ripley's dismayed as Cassandra believed it's a perfect trade. The Drekker ate the sick homeless, the healthy homeless either sought proper help or moved on, and the city's in a better state than it was in a long time.

Cassandra stressed that they ran the numbers and that by the end of the year, almost a thousand homeless would've relocated elsewhere. Ripley dryly asked about the numbers of deceased homeless and heard roughly five-hundred if there's enough to go around.

Ripley narrowed her eyes on Cassandra as she asked, "What's the plan when there's no more homeless for them to nosh on?"

Cassandra blinked as she responded that they figured the Drekker would've moved on once there's no more homeless to prey on.

Gritting her teeth, Ripley responded, "You're a bloody idiot, Cassandra. A. Bloody. Idiot!"

Wrangling with her anger. Ripley explained to Cassandra that the Drekker didn't work like the way she and her agency believed.

Yes, they did go after the sickly homeless.

Yes, they didn't go after the healthy ones.

No, they're not going to leave the city simply because there's no more homeless left to prey on.

"You're forgetting something, Cassandra," Ripley pointed at her. "Once a predator establishes itself, it's not leaving!"

Ripley warned Cassandra that the Drekker weren't leaving now they found a reliable source of toxins.

"Toxins?" Cassandra's confused about the term.

Ripley explained, "There's a reason they do this, you know. It's not for public service. Not because they need a quick bite to eat. I'll tell you that. Tell me, have any of your agents found a bloater, yet?"

Cassandra's confused and Ripley grimly told her why Drekker preyed on the sick. They do it to concentrate the pathogens within their bodies and build up toxins in their claws to defend themselves and their flock. When provoked, they'll claw their victims if they didn't maul them to death. Even if the victim only received a scratch, it's in mere seconds that the pain starts, and minutes before death sets in.

By the time someone found a body of someone attacked by a Drekker, they're bloated, pale, black thick veins pushing against the thinned skin, and vacant eyes that forever haunt whoever looked into them.

"When they do that, they're going to need to find more to eat," Ripley warned Cassandra. "They're going to make alcoholics going through twelve packs look modest."

Once they used up their toxins, the Drekker hunted more to replenish the lost toxins.

"Like a match, once they use it, it's gone," Ripley gestured. "It's that potent that they're only capable of using it one at a time."

Describing in detail, Ripley compared the potency of the Drekker toxins to the venom of snakes on the infamous _Ilha da Queimada Grande_.

The Drekker toxins sought to poison the blood, sending shock throughout the body. Paralyzing the body, the toxins cause neurological mayhem that result in the body losing function. The lungs fill with pus as the victim's unable to react as they lose control of their bodily function and their veins on fire from the toxins causing. Writhing in pain, the victim sees their vision blurring before they lose their sight to the toxins as they bleed through their brain. Eventually, by that point, the only thing the victim could do, with whatever brain function left, come to term that they're dying of one of the worst ways imaginable.

"And before you ask, there's no cure. Not that'd it helps, much," Ripley dryly told Cassandra before she even had the chance to ask about a possible cure. Even if there's such a thing, there's a strong possibility that it won't help, and if anything, the person affected would've welcomed death by that point.

"How do you know so much about them?" Cassandra wanted to know how Ripley knew so much about the Drekker.

Ripley stated, "Unlike you, _I_ listened!"

Listening to the chatter, Ripley learned plenty about the Drekker and how dangerous they really are.

While they're only active at night and only attack the sick, when provoked, those lumbering tarry fiends become a force to reckon with, and they don't give up easily. If they perceive a threat to their flock, nowhere's safe from them, they will hunt down the perceived threat, sick or not, until they're dead.

"Wanna know something about humans, Cassandra. They're very good at making it someone else's problem. If they only go after the people you want them to, you don't care. Why stop at homeless, why not sic them on minorities or those you don't find fitting into your ideal image of society?" Ripley asked a piercing question to Cassandra as she crossed her arms. "You think you can control them, but you can't. You never had any control. You know what you did, Cassandra. You let the wrong ones in. They're never going to leave now. You opened the door for them, gave them a bit of a carpet runway to walk down. What's going to happen, Cassandra, when they've run out of homeless, they're not going to stop and leave. They're just going to switch to the next available source. When that's depleted, they'll move on to the next and the next after that!"

With the rolling blackouts that happen late at night, the Drekker would've taken every opportunity to hunt. Unopposed, they're going to ravage the population of the city like it's a buffet line with free refills. By the time they're done, there might be a healthy population, but plenty of dead bodies of those who weren't fortunate. Some of those, the unintended victims of Cassandra's policies.

"If you know so much about them, then you know how to get rid of them, correct?" Cassandra pleaded with Ripley to tell them how to disperse the Drekker. She asked about weakness, anything pathological, something to that effect that they could've used.

Ripley dryly chuckled as she informed Cassandra, "Unless you plan to force feed medicine, have a light show of a century, and cover this city in rosemary, you'll never get rid of them. I don't recommend launching attacks against them, unless you want a date with death!"

Warning Cassandra, Ripley told her that the only thing she knows that keeps the Drekker away, bright lights, rosemary, and good public health, that's it. They're going to keep coming back to the city, night after night, feeding on every sick person or animal they can find.

"But sure, as long as the right ones get killed," Ripley stabbed Cassandra's logic in the throat. She later added, "Just wait until you start getting the sniffles, the congested feeling in your sinuses, all those nasty little symptoms. Start coughing, feeling bad, and when you'd least expect it, you're going to see it firsthand why they're not nature's miracle workers. You think they're going to thank you for letting them stay in the city, you don't know them like I do. You're not them. You're just a means to an end. When it's your turn, do you think you can stand a chance against the big one?"

Judging from Cassandra's frightened face, she never seen the big one. Ripley explained to her what the big one was. For every Drekker flock, there's the big one. Easily distinguishable by his sheer size. Normal Drekker ranged 180.34cm to 193.04cm, but the big ones get their nickname for a reason. Typically, they're between 218.44cm to 254cm!

"He is in charge, you know, like a da. If he's not happy, they're not happy. When he's pissed off at someone, you can be sure as hell they're too," Ripley summed the big one.

He's easily identifiable as he towers over his kin and they follow his orders. Ripley mentioned that big ones' tended to mimic voices they hear in an attempt of sending people they're hunting awry. Only the big ones' mimicked voices, the little ones didn't, Ripley heard it's because the big ones' still have an intact vocal cord while the little ones can only _dre-dre ke-ke ee-eer_ at any point in their interactions.

Hence their name, Drekker, not only does it have a meaning, it's got a phonetic meaning. It's one of the audible sounds of a little one. In fact, in a rare instance, the big ones don't say much unless irate, the little ones' more verbal.

As for the Sabbek, the matriarchs were the only ones capable of speech, but not her daughters. They didn't have phonetics, just shrills like a harpy. Sabbek probably came from the fact matriarchs tended to have a verbal dissonance.

"So, when you're sick at home and you got your wee box of tissues and you're blowing your nose, just remember, just remember, when you start hearing your loved ones' voices and don't know why," Ripley threateningly described the scenario in which the big one lured Cassandra to her demise by mimicking a loved one.

Oh, they've done this so much, they've got it down to a 'T'!

"Just remember what I told you," Ripley narrowed her eyes on Cassandra. "Especially when they get bolder and start to take a trip down to hospitals. Like, Mercy Hospital, was it?"

Cassandra nodded.

She tried to tell Ripley that the blackouts never affected the hospitals, but Ripley agitatedly responded that all it takes for a flock to descend on a hospital, an opportunity.

If not, an overtaxed generator that finally gave out or the Drekker become bold to go through the hospital in the light, they'll find a way inside the hospital.

When they do, once more, it doesn't matter to the Drekker who're their victims, long as they're sick.

If anyone gets in their way of their feeding, they're not coming out of it alive, the big one ensures of that.

He wasn't just big, he's quite strong, stronger than his sons and he'll ravage anyone a threat to his flock, and he'll bring down even the strongest of humans.

"As I said, I seen what they can do when they're hungry or pissed, have you?" Ripley challenged Cassandra.

Ripley asked Cassandra if she's willing to tell to the public that she's allowing the Drekker to consume the sick and lame, out of a misguided attempt to rid the homeless problem and improve public health.

Ripley summed their reactions with, "Guillotine's coming back in style, Cassandra, you'll be the first one they use it on!"


	202. City of Darkness Pt 7

Arriving at the hospital, immediately, Matt used his CSS to bypass the nurses and rushed with Johnnie towards the generator. With his Sonic Screwdriver, whatever problems it had, it ceased, and the men exhaled sharply.

The two splints off into opposite sides and started spraying doorways with the aerosol cans. Nurses and doctors didn't take kindly to the men spraying an unknown substance in the hospital, but Matt's CSS fooled them easily into thinking that they're doing a new regime handed down by the administration.

Delicately, Matt sprayed around the doors of the hospital rooms and hurried to spray everywhere he could think of that the Drekker would've used.

He's aware that he and Johnnie looked crazed especially on camera, but this is the only way to deter the Drekker from trying to get into the rooms. With the fixed generator, it should ward them off, and hopefully, the night goes on relatively quiet.

As he sprayed, Matt stopped when he noticed the lights dimming and sputtering, before darkness shrouded the hallway. He hurried back to the generator to fix it again, but no matter how much he tried, the generator wasn't working, and he heard footsteps running towards the room with Johnnie flashing him with his torchlight.

Confused, Matt told him that he'd fixed the generator, and Johnnie acknowledged that he did, but something's wrong, and the hospital lost power completely.

Just before the power went out, the head of the hospital got a phone call that involved him shouting at someone over the receiver before going quiet, and hung up.

Johnnie talked to a couple of nurses and they told him that after the phone call, the head of the hospital left his office and disappeared down the hall.

It already painted a bad picture for Matt and Johnnie telling him that he was sure it wasn't Cassandra didn't help in the matter.

Johnnie went over his head and began working with the nurses and doctors on relocating the patients. He didn't know where the head of the hospital went, but at this point, his call, the generator, it's all too coincidental.

"They're already working to move some of the patients to other hospitals," Johnnie told him.

Nodding, Matt sighed as he hoped that they did enough to at least ward off the Drekker.

It's impossible to tell since the hallways became crowded with people and resulted in them trapped multiple times, and judging from the aerosol cans, they didn't have a whole lot left in their last cans. The empty ones, they discarded.

"I say we go find him and see what's he up to," Johnnie suggested he and Matt find the head of the hospital, he's still there, overseeing the chaos, and if he's just as guilty as Cassandra it'll be easier to get him to confess.

Matt wondered what reason he'd have to allow Drekker to roam the hospital and Johnnie reminded him what Ripley told them.

It's likely he knew about the Drekker as his profession oversaw dozens of sick people and with the Drekker's penchant for hunting them, no doubt he got his first introduction to them.

Walking with Matt, Johnnie looked around for the elusive Dr. Albert Wash.

They found his office and he wasn't in, so Johnnie and Matt investigated.

More damming evidence that Dr. Wash's in on this surfaced when they found he'd shredded documents, burnt some, and destroyed the hard drive of his computer.

It dawned on Johnnie that there's something he missed and he shared it with Matt.

The nurse that talked to Cassandra about the generator, it wasn't her at all, it's Dr. Wash, he'd gotten system admin access to her email and used it to discuss terms with Cassandra.

The money was likely a bribe to keep her from telling the board about it and the goons that went to her place just for formality sake and to reinforce the bribe. Quitting the job's part of the terms and her leaving's part of it, too.

"Follow the money, right?" Johnnie looked at Matt.

Matt nodded.

Realizing that they're dealing with an even more complex network of people in the know, Johnnie estimated that if Dr. Wash knew about the Drekker, probably the people on the board.

"Why would he allow this to happen?" Matt gestured.

It goes against the oath that doctors take.

Johnnie suggested someone above _him_ ordered him to do it and him destroying evidence suggested it's someone that has more power than the Mayor Lewis and Cassandra combined.

"Come on, he'll want to stay around to look good," Johnnie motioned with his hand.

In the wild lights that moved around as nurses used them to see in the darkness, the men continued to look for Dr. Wash, and caught him as he's about ready to leave the hospital.

"I swear this better be worth it," muttered Dr. Wash as he struggled to zip up his coat.

Johnnie spooked him by saying, "Going on a brisk walk, Dr. Wash?"

He turned around quickly to face them, a man in his 50s, a grey combover, chubby, and as Johnnie notes, an easily punchable face.

"W-Oh, it's _you_!" Dr. Wash recognized Johnnie and he held a face of contempt for the journalist.

He glimpsed to Matt and asked who he is and Johnnie detracted, asking what he's planning. Dr. Wash tried to act coy, but Johnnie saw through it, and warned that if he didn't start talking, he'll make sure to drag him through the mud. When Dr. Wash tried to call his bluff, Matt threatened to collaborate with Johnnie, and hinted that he'll talk to the board about Dr. Wash's trespass.

"What do you want me to say?" Dr. Wash crosses his arms as he looked between the men. Johnnie summed with easily, "Everything."

Dr. Wash sheepishly tried to tell them that he didn't know and they called him out on it. Johnie asked about the emails to Cassandra and Dr. Wash tried to explain it away, but Matt recalled the destroyed hard drive and the shredded documents.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Johnnie stared down Dr. Wash. He demanded answers from him, asking what was he thinking when he decided to allow dangerous creatures, he didn't understand to enter his hospital.

"You have no idea, okay," Dr. Wash held out his hands in defense. "I'm just doing what I'm told."

Dr. Wash swore that he's only following orders and when he's asked about Cassandra, he scoffed, saying that he's just passing along the messages.

"You're letting these things into the hospital, you have vulnerable people here, and you're just going to stand aside and do _nothing_ to help them?" Matt fumed as Dr. Wash tried to plea his case.

Dr. Wash meekly said they never bother the healthy ones and Johnnie warned that they won't like it when they start shouting and defending themselves.

"Well, they're moving the patients," Dr. Wash tried to tell them that it won't work anyway, with the patients relocating elsewhere.

Johnnie brought up that the hospital's not done with relocating all the patients and there's still some that nurses haven't wheeled out of their rooms, yet.

"So, what's the plan, you're just gonna walk out of here while they're killing those patients, and your friends are going to explain away what happened?" Matt asked Dr. Wash about his plans.

He saw Dr. Wash turning bright red as he grew flustered and sputtered. Agonizingly, Dr. Wash told him that he was only following orders and that they told him that this is how it's supposed to be. He can't stop it because if he did, they'll go after him.

"You have no idea," Dr. Wash told them. "I can't stop this."

Matt argued that he took the oath and he's not following it by allowing the Drekker to attack and consume the sick patients. He asked if it's worth the deaths of his patients, whatever they're bribing Dr. Wash with, and if he'll remember their names and faces when he's basking in the sun on islands far away.

"Who put you up to this?" Johnnie asked Dr. Wash the name of the person who forced him to organize this. Of course, Dr. Wash wouldn't reveal who ordered him. He'd only make vague statements, but when Matt, leaning heavily on Ripley's tactics, threatened to give him a good thrashing for allowing this, he changed his tune quick.

"You gotta believe me, I didn't want this as much as you, and Cassandra, hell, she's just doing this for political points," Dr. Wash tried to assert his shacking innocence.

Johnnie barked at him to tell them the name of his employer. Dr. Wash's voice dropped as he told Johnnie, "It's a senator."

He leaned forward and whispered the name to Johnnie.

Matt couldn't hear and only saw Johnnie's face as he's a mix of angry and shock.

Pulling back, Dr. Wash affirmed that it was the one who ordered him to tamper with the generator.

Matt brought up that he'd fixed the generator and Dr. Wash laughed as he said that the generator's too old that a simple fix wouldn't do it, and he said that it wasn't hard to break it.

"Do you think they'd let you go just because you did what you're told?" Johnnie hissed at Dr. Wash.

Even if he did everything he's told, at one point, they'll turn on him and use him as a fall guy for their schemes. No matter what he says or does, they'll stamp it out and make him even more guilty than he already is.

Dr. Wash wasn't green, he knew that going in, and he told Johnnie as much. However, he didn't have a choice in the matter, because if he didn't do what he's told, they'll just use him as means to an end.

Caught in a place he can't escape, he's forced to make a choice, and even though the choice he made wasn't anything good, it's better than the alternative.

"You can work with Johnnie, get back at them," Matt spoke up as he turned his head towards Dr. Wash. He tried to appeal to Dr. Wash and said he could work with Johnnie to oust this senator and everyone who worked for them that knew about the Drekker.

"You think one journalist's going to change anything?" Dr. Wash asked a piercing question to Matt. "As noble as he is, you're going up against people who'd sell out their own mothers rather than tell the truth. Even if I sung, they'd just get another one to bully around."

Dr. Wash checked the time and told them that he needed to go and told them in passing that Johnnie's better off selling tabloids than doing his job.

Watching him flee from the hospital in the crowd, Johnnie and Matt shared a look with each other.

"Well, I know one thing, once this is over, they're going to have a helluva time with the court," Johnnie speculated that once Cassandra and Dr. Wash gets their day in court, the judge's going to throw more than just a book at them.

Reckless endangerment, malicious intent, indifference, you name it, the court's going to have fun with charging them.

Of course, like Ripley told him, there's plenty of people up top who know about the Drekker, too, and won't let Cassandra and Dr. Wash blow the whistle on their existence. If anything, they'll rig the court and have them languish in solitary confinement until they're forgotten by time.

Entering the next hallway, the men saw nurses struggling to wheel patients out of their rooms. Already, they taken care of the patients in ICU and the maternity ward, now they're on the others.

Two nurses looked panic as they checked every room as other nurses exited, looking for something, they spotted Matt and Johnnie and hurried towards them.

"Have you seen a little girl?" Nurse Jackie asked Matt and Johnnie.

When they replied they didn't, Nurse Joy told them that they can't find her, and they're worried.

"We went to check on her and she's not in her room," Nurse Jackie panicked.

Her name's Alysia Holmes and she's checked into the hospital for surgery scheduled tomorrow.

"What's her diagnosis?" Matt asked.

He winced when he heard the answer.

It's cancer.

Stage one.

Alysia's getting a tumor removed before she's put under chemo.

"We've been looking everywhere," the nurses panicked.

Johnnie calmed them and Matt chewed on the bottom of his lips before he told the nurses he and Johnnie would look for Alysia.

The nurses thanked them before Johnnie motioned for them to continue to help the others in relocating the patients.

"You don't think…" Johnnie trailed as he didn't want to think of the possible answer.

Matt frowned as he responded, "…It's possible."

The men split up and searched for Alysia as they passed dozens of patients wheeling out of rooms by their nurses and doctors.

Trying to think like a kid again, Matt looked in the obvious places that a kid snuck away towards, and it paid off.

He spotted a little girl in the empty Hallway C looking up at the vending machine of crisps.

Matt went towards her and got her attention as she turned her head. She asked who he was and he told her that he's the Doctor.

"No, my doctor's Dr. Nikolai," Alysia shook her head.

Matt told her that he may not be her doctor, he's still the Doctor, and he asked her what she was doing out of bed.

"I can't eat the food they give me," she told him.

She wanted a bag of crisps and some juice that didn't taste like they just fixed it in a pitcher with powder. Something she can actually eat.

"Well, we have to go now, sweetie," Matt told her.

He told her that people are evacuating the hospital and she has to go with him to get checked by a nurse and sent off.

The little girl didn't understand what the deal is, she said that her neighborhood dealt with blackouts all the time, and Matt told her that this one's different.

"Come on, the nurses are looking everywhere for you," Matt tried to tell her.

She seemed against herself and asked about her parents. Matt didn't know what to tell her, but said that he's sure the nurses would call them after they move her to another hospital.

Trying to think like a kid, Matt asked if she wanted her crisps and her juice, and she did, but pointed out that the vending machine didn't have any power.

Matt wagged his Sonic Screwdriver with two of his fingers in his free hand and said he'll fix that.

With it, the little girl scooped out bags of crisps and some juice. She profusely thanked Matt and he smiled.

Shoving the Sonic Screwdriver back in his pocket, he led her away from the vending machine, hoping to spot the remaining nurses.

As he walked, he felt a warm breeze past them, and felt the urge to freeze in place as he held a hand over the little girl's back.

"What's wrong?" Alysia looked up to Matt.

Hairs started standing on his back and he didn't know why. He felt the urge to turn around and spotted something at the end of the hallway. He couldn't see because it's dark, but saw it moving around.

Matt calmly turned around and moved with Alysia away. While he wanted to sprint, he remembered what Ripley warned, and that sudden movements might set it off.

He just wanted to find the nurses and hand Alysia off and then figure out how to get rid of the Drekker without them attacking the patients.

 _Thud… thud… thud…_

It's heavy enough that Matt felt the vibrations through his dress shoes and he ended up stopping again.

Turning his head slightly, Matt saw in the corner of his eye something standing near the vending machine, now, and it's standing in place. He started hearing clicking noises, low, and it sounded like, " _Dre… ke… ke …ke… ke…errrrrrrrr._ "

Matt went with Alysia into another wing and found themselves and the room lit up in iridescent blue light coming from the solar powered lights in the pool.

Pushing Alysia to the front of him, Matt walked with her as he kept turning his head to look at the wide doors as he thought of a way to hide with her.

Since she has cancer, it'll want her, and Matt won't let that happen. An idea popped and he asked her if she's allergic to rosemary. When she replied she wasn't, he told her that he needed to spray her with the stuff in the aerosol can.

Not something one'd say to a child, but this was a dangerous time, and Matt knew that if she smelled like rosemary, it should keep the Drekker away.

"Why?" Alysia wanted to know _why_ he wanted her to smell like rosemary.

She turned her head when she heard something rub against the wide doors and squeaked when she saw them jingle.

Dropping her food, she clung to Matt and he told her that the rosemary will keep her safe. Shaking it, Matt knew that after this, he'll have nothing for himself, but Alysia needed it more than him.

He told her to close her eyes and sprayed her top to bottom in rosemary extracts, enough to keep the Drekker at bay.

Opening her eyes, Alysia caught sight of a black arm with spiny claws pushing the wide doors open as Matt grabbed her arm and ran with her.


	203. City of Darkness Pt 8

Running through the locker room, Matt slid across the tiled floor before getting the idea to hide Alysia in a locker.

At least until he can figure out how to lure the Drekker away from her.

He opened a locker and told Alysia to hop in and not make a noise. Alysia protested, but Matt warned her that she'll be safer in the locker, and that he needed to get the Drekker away from her.

"What if you don't come back?" Alysia tugged on his arm.

Matt comforted her as he said, "Trust me, I'm the Doctor. Now, get in!"

Alysia pushed herself inside the locker, pulling in her medical robe as Matt closed the locker door. He told her to wait for him. When the coast is clear, he'll retrieve her and flee to Hallway A where the nurses should still be there. For now, she wait for him and not make a sound.

Nodding, Alysia watched as Matt closed the door and hurried away from it.

Muttering under his breath, Matt tried thinking.

He couldn't use the poppers Ripley gave him on the account that it'll scare Alysia and he didn't want her to react to the sound of the poppers going off.

"Think, think, think," Matt muttered under his breath as he approached the doors to the pool and peeked through one of the oval windows.

There's something kneeling near the pool and Matt saw the black wide hands scooping water as the Drekker washed itself with the pool water. The illuminated pool started turning a blackish colour as the Drekker washed it's hands and arms. It didn't seem to pay any attention to what's going on around it.

Judging it's size, which was hard on the account it's sitting down, Matt guessed that this one's a little one, and it seemed lax about sitting near the poolside, washing itself.

Matt saw the blackened feet, heavily calloused, elongated clawed toes, like a bird's as they shimmered in the murky light, as the Drekker washed it's feet.

The Drekker stuck it's beak into the water, Matt could see the eyes.

They looked… human… if there was a term to describe the sight.

Out of everything that happened to cause the Drekker to morph into a tarry fiend, it's eyes remained the last human bit it'll ever have.

Dripping down it's long black beak, a mix of grim, black, and blood.

The mixture in the water produced a foul odor, enough to make Matt gag as he held a hand over his mouth.

He watched the Drekker casually wash itself in the pool, pouring water down it's unusually sculpted wide-brimmed hat attached to it's head, made from the excess hair.

Drekker did it to shield their eyes when they're forced out in the open with lights. Ripley never knew how or why they did it.

The Drekker turned it's head slightly and Matt ducked enough to still see and saw it's eyes proper.

If one didn't think of it, it'd look like the Drekker's a person wearing a heavy costume.

Its unnerved Matt as he saw the face of the Drekker in the murky light, the black skin, calloused around the boney beak that used to be the upper and lower jaw of a human.

Neither Matt nor Ripley didn't know why Drekker evolved (or mutated) this way, considering the Sabbek didn't.

The Drekker opened it's mouth and Matt saw several tiny pointed black teeth along the inner beak. A black slithering tongue came out of the beak and slithered around the beak, wiping off the excess water.

"Dre… Dre…. Keee… keeee… eeeeeeerrrrr," the Drekker chirped.

Matt watched as the chirp summoned another small Drekker as it entered the pool area, dragging something from behind.

"Dre-Dre… ke… ke… eeeeer?" the Drekker chirped as it approached with a body.

Knelt by the water, the Drekker chirped, "Dre… Dre… ker…. Keeeeeeer!"

They were talking.

They _were_ talking!

Matt held his breath as he saw the two Drekker chirping at each other, even despite whatever happened to them, they had their form of communications.

Dark green eyes narrowed on something slumped on the ground and Matt became nauseated at the sight of Dr. Walsh.

It appeared he didn't get far and the Drekker that killed him dragged him back to the hospital where it proceeded to tear into his back.

The beak shimmered in the murky light as it effortlessly cut incisions into Dr. Wash's back and the Drekker used one of it's feet to hold his body in place as a pool of red pushed through the incisions.

The grisly sight's enough to make Matt nearly regurgitate his lunch and felt the vomit pooling in the back of his throat as he tried to force it down his esophagus.

"Hrng," Matt tried to stifle his body's attempt at expelling the vomit against his wishes. He ducked away and found a rubbish bin where he allowed the contents of his stomach to release into the refuse collected at the bottom of the bin.

"Mmm… ugh," Matt's disgusted by the tase as he tried to hold back any more from coming up.

Wiping down his mouth with the sleeve of his tweed jacket, he hobbled around and froze in place as he spotted a black arm as the doors into the locker room opened.

Panicking, Matt tried to think on his feet.

Rosemary kept them away, but he didn't have anymore, and he couldn't use the poppers without scaring Alysia, so he decided to try his luck with pool cleaners.

Rushing towards the closet, Matt rattled the lock, but it wouldn't open, and quickly used his Sonic Screwdriver to unlock it and hurried in.

The chlorine smell's enough to knock Matt out as he covered his mouth with his hands as he proceeded to hid near the boxes of chlorine tablets for the pool.

 _Thud… thud… thud…_

 _Thud… thud… thud…_

Matt felt the vibrations coming from the two Drekker as they came into the locker room. He knew they weren't going towards Alysia because they sounded closer to him.

He hopped Alysia kept quiet and didn't move a muscle and nearly leapt when he heard the thudding nosies coming towards the closet.

Hunkering low to the ground, Matt covered his mouth as he tried to push himself behind the boxes.

Chlorine, under no circumstances, was the same as rosemary, but Matt's desperate as it is, and he had to think of something without risking Alysia.

"Dre… Dre…. Dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," he heard the muffled low voice of one of the Drekker and the doorknob to the closet jiggling. "Keeeeeeeeeeee… eeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr…"

The closet door opening, Matt lowered his head as he smelled the heavy blood on the Drekker, their musk, and tried to control his heartbeat as it beat against his chest.

"Dre… dre… dre?" Matt heard one of the Drekker call to the other.

The inflection… almost like it's asking a question to it's brother.

"Dreeeeeeee…?" Matt heard the other Drekker respond.

He wasn't sure what they're saying, but it sounded like one's confused where he went.

The Drekker chirped to one another before they disappeared from the closet doorway and Matt heard the locker room doors swinging as the Drekker returned to the pool area.

Exhaling sharply, Matt held his held as he nervously exited his hiding spot.

His legs wobbled as he left the closet and wobbled towards the closed locker room doors.

Nervously, he checked for the Drekker, and saw the doors leading to the hallway swinging.

Looking around with the little perspective he has with the window, Matt didn't see any Drekker.

Believing they've left, Matt wobbled towards Alysia's hiding place and called to her.

She opened the locker door and he helped her climb out of it.

"Are… are they gone?" Alysia asked Matt.

Matt replied, "I don't see them…"

With his arm around her shoulder, Matt walked with her out of the locker room, Matt expected to shield Alysia from Dr. Walsh's body, but it's nowhere in the pool area and the only thing that remained, a bloody spot pooling near the black water.

Matt thought that the Drekker took it elsewhere and led Alysia away from there.

"Hallway A, remember?" Matt told her.

Alysia responded, "What if they're not there?"

Matt grimaced as he tried to think.

He replied, "Go to the main area of the hospital and go out through the entrance. There should still be people there. They didn't forget you, sweetie, I promise you."

Alysia nodded and went with him towards the door when she let out a squeak.

Matt froze in his spot when he looked through the window of the wide doors to see a Drekker peering in.

He turned around with Alysia to see the other Drekker behind them.

A trap.

They lured them into a trap!

The other Drekker hid near the rafters and waited to creep out when the two had their backs turned.

"Oh my god," Matt's eyes widened as he held Alysia close.

He hobbled away from the two with Alysia close to him as the Drekker outside the door pushed itself through and rejoined the other as they stood side to side.

"Doctor… what do we do?" Alysia tugged on his trousers as she asked him.

Matt's too scared to talk as he felt the Drekkers' eyes on him.

One's hazel and the other's the same shade of green as his and they looked… so wrong!

So… human… but everything else… If there's any humanity left in them… it's only those eyes… everything else… it's a monstrous creature!

Matt felt air catching in his throat as the Drekker stared at him.

He noticed they kept a distance from them, because of Alysia, and Matt told her that she needed to be brave because they're going to attempt to walk past them.

"What if they get us?" Alysia panicked.

Matt told her not to worry, as, he'll be the one worrying.

He motioned with his hand and Alysia uncomfortably walked forward.

Matt's plan started working.

Alysia moved forward and the Drekker moved backwards. They smelled the rosemary on her and with the sweat building up on her face from the stress, it's intensifying it enough to affect them.

The Drekker moved backwards as Matt and Alysia moved forward, their eyes never broke contact with the two.

"When we get out, we'll go right, okay?" Matt whispered to Alysia.

Alysia nodded.

Pushing through the doors, Matt nearly ran down the hallway at warp speed, and never turned back, but of course, he couldn't, but he couldn't help looking back periodically to see two shadows blotting out the windows as he fled with Alysia.

Fleeing with Alysia, Matt worked with her to find Hallway A in the darkness.

Thankfully for Matt, Alysia showed him how to find it as she spent enough time in the hospital to know the general layout, and how she found her way to the vending machine.

"Okay, Hallway A, Hallway A," Matt muttered under his breath.

He and Johnnie made sure to spray it since it led out into the main area, so they shouldn't have problems with the Drekker.

As he ran, he and Alysia came to an abrupt stop as they saw an even smaller Drekker, around Ripley's height, walking up the hallway, like a bird it's hunched over slightly as it walked, the thudding lighter than the others, and it stopped when it spotted Matt and Alysia.

There wasn't any predatory malice with this one, in fact, quite opposite, like a child, it went towards them, out of curiosity.

It tilted it's head as it curiously looked at Matt.

Matt had to move away because he almost encountered the beak.

"Dre?" Matt heard the small Drekker say.

Matt's confused as it seemed to wait for _him_ to say something.

"D… dreee?" Matt coughed.

He didn't know what else to say and or what he even said, but it sounded positive as the Drekker looked at him quizzically.

The Drekker moved it's head like a bird as it looked down to Alysia and she echoed Matt.

Matt saw it's eyes blink.

Even though they're human, they blinked like a bird's.

The small Drekker looked up to Matt and he's confused as Alysia as to why, until it clicked in his head.

This one's younger, smaller, and didn't have a footing in the way of the Drekker and gotten confused. It mistook Matt as one of it's taller brothers.

Matt didn't know how to feel about this, but he's just glad it wasn't attacking them, rather, curious like a child.

"Dre… Dre… Dreeeeeeee?" the younger Drekker chirped at Matt.


	204. City of Darkness Pt 9

Matt attempted to lead Alysia away from the Drekker, but found it difficult as the Drekker started following them. Unable to do anything that might've set it off, Matt's forced to allow the Drekker to follow them.

Likened to a puppy following them, if it were a tall black oily dangerous creature, the Drekker followed Matt as he went with Alysia to continue their search for Hallway A.

Alysia kept looking back at the Drekker that followed them. She clung to Matt as it looked down at her, but didn't seem hostile towards her, whether because of the rosemary or because of it believing she's also one of them, too.

"I'm scared," Alysia whispered to Matt.

Matt comforted her as he said, "It's going to be okay."

He tried to keep them calm as to not provoke the Drekker and cause the illusion to fail. For now, it saw them as its brethren and that's good enough for Matt to work with.

However, came a problem, he didn't know how to deal with the Drekker following them. It seemed that it never happened enough for Ripley to hear about it and now that it did, he's in the blind, and he's worried that one wrong move could've caused everything to go wrong.

"Alysia, you know how to get out of here, correct?" Matt tried to remind her and she nodded, affirming that she did. He ordered her, "When we get to Hallway A, I need you to promise me, you don't run, you don't scream, you walk calmly away from us and get out of here."

It's obvious leading the Drekker towards the outside wouldn't end well and especially if Alysia started running and screaming as she ran away.

Alysia nodded, her brunette curly hair bobbing up and down as she held onto him, her little knuckles turning white as she clung to his trousers.

The Drekker continued to follow them until it stopped as they're about to leave Hallway C.

"Baaaah… Baaaaaaah…" the Drekker chirped.

This caused Matt and Alysia to stop in their tracks and turned toward the Drekker as it looked around, confused.

"Baaah… Baaaaaaaah?" the Drekker chirped.

Matt's confused as the Drekker chirped and looked around, as if it's looking for something.

His dark green eyes fell when Alysia tugged on his trousers and he asked her, "What's wrong?"

Alysia looked up at Matt as she whispered, "I think he's looking for his daddy."

Listening to the Drekker as it chirped, Matt's baffled as he heard, "Baaaah…?"

With what Ripley told him, Matt didn't want to encounter the Big One, on the account that it's not easily fooled as this Drekker, and would've saw through the illusion.

If it saw them with the smaller Drekker, it might construe them as trying to hurt it, and the last thing Matt wanted was the Big One coming after them.

Moving away with Alysia, Matt saw the Drekker continue to call out to it's father, and saw shadows behind the Drekker. It's the two that cornered them in the pool area and they've heard their little brother calling for their father.

Slowly, while the Drekker's distracted, Matt walked with Alysia and increasingly his feet started picking up speed until he's full on running with Alysia.

Running, Matt saw Hallway B and went through it with Alysia struggling to keep up with him, her hand tightly in his hand.

Seeing up ahead, the entrance to Hallway A, Matt stopped in place, and told Alysia to go ahead. He told her that since she still smelled like rosemary, it should keep the Drekker away from her.

Alysia wanted him to come with her, but he told her he couldn't. He needed to look for Johnnie.

With prodding, Matt watched as Alysia forced herself away from him and slowly moved towards Hallway A, disappearing in the darkness.

Exhaling sharply, Matt held a hand over his chest.

All he needed to do's find Johnnie.

He's not seen him since they split up looking for Alysia and he doubted that Johnnie would've left him alone in the dark hospital.

Thinking he'd go down the hallways that they sprayed with the rosemary, Matt tried to find him there, but didn't, and kept looking until he reached the hallways that they didn't get the chance to spray.

"Johnnie?" Matt whispered.

He didn't respond.

Looking around, Matt tried to think where he went, but couldn't find him in the darkness.

"… Doctor," he heard back.

Matt stopped as he tried to look around, he called out, "Johnnie?"

He heard once more, "…Doctor."

Thinking something might've happened, Matt searched for Johnnie in the darkness. He attempted to talk to Johnnie, but something must've happened because Johnnie didn't say much.

"Johnnie?" Matt called.

He heard again, "…Doctor."

It sounded closer to him than before and he followed where he heard it.

"… Doctor," Matt heard Johnnie beckoning him.

With it dark, Matt wished he could've used his Sonic Screwdriver, but with the noise it produced among other things, he couldn't on the account the Drekker wouldn't have any problems finding him.

"… Doctor," Matt heard Johnnie close to him, near an office.

Matt whispered, "Johnnie, what's going on?"

Johnnie didn't respond to anything more than what he's already saying and Matt worried. As he walked through the darkness, he nearly leapt fifty meters into the air hadn't he felt arms restrained him.

Nervously, he turned his head to see Johnnie, eyes wide, and Matt heard, "… Doctor…"

It wasn't coming from Johnnie and Johnnie's Adam apple throbbed as he tried to keep the air in his throat down.

Looking forward, Matt froze in spot as he saw something in front of them.

At first, he saw nothing, but his dark green eyes crossed a pair of glowing pinprick eyes. He saw the height and his blood chilled.

"Baaah… Baaaaaah…" Matt heard the young Drekker chirp as it tracked Matt down. It saw the tall figure in the darkness and chirped wildly as it hoped in place before hobbling towards it.

The Drekker nuzzled its beak against the Big One's and it reciprocated as it let out a deep chirp.

This would've been heart warming if not them being Drekker.

"Dreee… Dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," the Big One let out a deep chirp and it sounded like an order.

Matt felt eyes on him as the young Drekker looked towards him.

The young Drekker chirped, seemingly asking the Big One a question, and Matt watched the Big One tell it something as it turned it's head back to Matt.

The Big One told the young Drekker Matt wasn't one of its brothers and it caused the young Drekker to let out a low hiss.

"Bawhh!" hissed the young Drekker as it snapped its beak at Matt.

The Big One gestured with it's head, Matt and Johnnie saw the beak, black and smooth, and the young Drekker departed. Eyes on Matt as it passed by and a low hiss.

Matt had the idea of using the poppers, but saw the Big One step out of the darkness, passing by a window that briefly lit up with light from a helicopter overhead.

Only brief, it's enough to see what the Big One looked like.

Like Ripley said, easily identifiable by it's sheer height, and demeanor.

If it wanted, it'd easily sic its sons on the men.

If not, it'd easily rip them apart itself.

Clacking noises came from its claws as the Big One moved its fingers.

"…Know…" the Big One let out a low voice. "… Pocket…"

Ripley mentioned the big ones talking, but they couldn't do whole sentences like humans. Swift, verbatim, that's it.

"Doctor, I think he knows about them," Johnnie looked at Matt as he suggested that the Big One smelled the poppers in their pockets and knows what they are by smell alone.

"What do we do?" Matt asked Johnnie.

Johnnie glimpsed to the Big One and suggested they do the wise thing and put the poppers on the ground.

Reaching into his pocket, Matt slowly pulled out the poppers and rested them on the ground as did Johnnie.

He stepped back with Johnnie as the Big One studied the poppers.

"…Why..?" the men heard the Big One ask them.

The men looked at each other, baffled, before Matt told the truth.

"Uh… well… there's people who are using you for their own political gain. We… we were only trying to protect the patients," Matt admitted. "We didn't want to hurt you, either."

The Big One narrowed its lit eyes on Matt as he said this and Johnnie affirmed that the Big One and his sons had no cover in the city. Humans were using them to control each other.

The men heard the Big One clack its claws against each other. As if it's pondering what they told it.

"You understand us, correct?" Johnnie tried to talk to the Big One.

He heard a low, "…Yes."

Curious, Johnnie asked if it's possible for them to broker peace.

"…No… peace…" hissed the Big One.

As said by Ripley, there won't be peace between the species. No amount of engineering by Matt would've worked to achieve it. As long as they continue their existence, the species will prey on humans. Humans, even with their technological prowess, couldn't do much against them.

"How… how did you know to come here?" Johnnie inquired.

The Big One replied, "…We…just…knew…"

In limited fashion, the Big One told them exactly.

They smelled the sickness and followed it.

The hospitals, they always avoided, but this one, there's no light, nothing to dissuade them. So, they came, and they now hunt.

When told there's no one else here, but them, the Big One laughed in a gurgled fashion.

It told them, "…Another… comes… another…"

It revealed that there's another person in the hospital with them that none of them knew about.

How they managed to miss a person, none of the men knew, but the Big One made it clear there's someone else here, someone else sick.

"Who?" Johnnie questioned the Big One.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Johnnie turned when he heard the scream and saw a frightened man with a ghostly white face, drained of colour, wearing a hospital gown running towards them. He nearly ran into the men as he's desperate to flee from the Drekker that chased him.

Panicked, the man's wild eyes looked around as he saw that Matt and Johnnie were human and squeaked, "You gotta help me!"

He screamed when he saw the Big One and hid behind Matt and Johnnie.

The Drekker moved fast as they chased after the man and stopped short of the men, hissing at the man in the hospital gown. Fully prepared to maul him apart, the Drekker would've hadn't the Big One hissed at them, and they relented.

"Who are you?" Matt asked the man in the hospital gown.

He responded, "I don't know, Santa Claus, who're you!"

Johnnie seemed to know who he is and exclaimed, "Jerry Cornell?"

Nodding, Jerry affirmed.

Summing, Jerry came to the hospital for treatment for a minor "problem" and when he saw the power go out, he tried to find a nurse.

Only, his door wouldn't open and no matter how much he shouted, nobody came to his aide and he's forced to bust out of his room.

When he did, he found the hospital empty.

Shrouded in darkness, Jerry wandered in the darkness, and as he did, he started feeling the hair on his neck stand up.

He thought it was his nerves, but when he heard low hissing and movement down the hall, he didn't stick around, and fled.

Unable to find his way, Jerry ended up lost in the ensuring chase, and wound up here.

"Yeah, now we're going to die," Jerry realized that they're surrounded by the Drekker. He didn't panic as much as he did when he realized what exactly chased him, confirming he's just as aware of their presence.

"A hit, that's what this is about, a hit?" Johnnie realized the connection.

Jerry Cornell's a political opponent for a senator and a piece of work unto himself. So, when it became known he's running for the senate, it's not surprising the senator's not happy about a chance of him taking his place.

It seemed that the senator figured out his dirty secret and constructed a plan to rid his opponent and claim ignorance.

"How did you find out?" Matt asked Jerry.

Jerry responded, "Well, shit, you learn a lot when you're with the right kinds of people."

Johnnie called to their attention to the matter at hand and the Drekker sought Jerry.

He's "sick" and thus their nature dictated them to hunt him.


	205. City of Darkness Pt 10 (Final)

Revealed that this attempt's nothing more than a political assassination, Johnnie's dismayed, and not only that, he's angry. Rightfully so. The senator not only used dangerous creatures, but had a gall to have a contingency plan if they made the mistake of attacking the other patients, and didn't seem fazed at the chance of that happening.

This whole thing boiled his blood as he huffed.

Cassandra aspired to be a politician.

Lewis wanted to clean up the city.

Dr. Walsh wanted a bribe and died for his trouble.

And the senator gave the orders, knowing that none of them would've gone against his wishes, else they risked a visit from the Drekker flock themselves.

Politicians sending assassins to silence opponents, not unheard of, but as the technological age slowly progressed, it's becoming difficult to hide that fact. Yet, here they were and if Johnnie didn't know any better, they'll make sure nothing stays on the internet forever. Even if someone has the proof, it's a matter of time before they're smeared or silenced, too.

It dwelled on Johnnie's mind, how many other senators willingly used the creatures for their own vested interests, and how many died from them that he didn't know about because their deaths censored in the news.

The fact this conspiracy easily went on for _years_ , just painted a sour picture in Johnnie's mind.

It explained the hesitation in helping the sick that can't afford help and don't have means to do so. If they're sick and can't afford it, then let a Drekker find them, let it take care of them, for free in the eyes of politicians.

People who sell their bodies for money, they're refuse for the politicians, clear up any loose ends, and get rid of them in the name of politics.

It's unknown how many active flocks there are in the country, but if Johnnie had to guess, it could've easily been in the thousands if not more, and that alone just made his skin crawl.

Disturbingly, Johnnie could see people who gladly welcome the Drekker, because of some misguided attempt to make themselves feel superior over those who can't afford basic healthcare.

When they themselves are just food for the birds.

Just a matter of when and how, the Drekker will find them.

By that point, every nasty piece of karma won't even dent the things that'll happen.

Maybe then, they'll feel remorseful, as the last thing they see before they die, the ravenous Drekker, hellbent on killing them.

"You gotta help me!" Jerry begged Matt and Johnnie to help him escape.

There's fate worse than death, he agreed, but he didn't want to die with his bum hanging out in the back, and his pride exposed for the world to see. The last thing he wanted, his poor mama seeing his torn-up body on the slab, the poor medical examiner not knowing where to begin for the autopsy.

By the time they stitch him together, assuming there's anything left, he might as well be hung up and used as a scarecrow, because he knows exactly what the Drekker do to sick people like him.

They'll dig around and get what tastes the best and leave the rest to rot. With him, he knows where exactly they'll go, and he's not happy about having his cavity emptied for only his lungs.

His mama told him to stop smoking and here he wished he did, forty-six years old with lungs of a coal miner.

Now, he's dealing with possible lung cancer and a chance of having his lungs ripped out of his body.

Worse of all, if not for the medical gown, he'll be in his birthday suit.

"Damn you, you didn't have the _cajones_ to do yourself, you don't even let me have some decent clothes on when you try to off me?" Jerry sneered as he wished the senator were here to hear it himself.

Politics, at it's basic, just kids around recess. The older kids made the rules and the younger kids either followed them or rebelled. Then you have kids like the senator who'll gladly off the other kids who don't play by his rules.

The men watch as the Drekker came closer, ready to attack at the command of the Big One as it stepped forward, eyes firmly locked on them.

With no ability to broker peace and means to escape without risking them touching the men, they're forced to watch as the Drekker hiss.

Matt's out of his league.

His cologne's only good for a couple of hours and with the sweating he's done, half that at most.

Looking down at his feet, Matt saw the poppers that he and Johnnie laid down on the ground to appease the Big One. Looking up, he struggled to come up with something to say, something to help them.

Clicking his tongue against his teeth as he's nervous, Matt looked towards the window and saw light coming from the helicopter, slowly it pans over the window, barely misses the Drekker.

"Everyone knows you exist; you think you're clever, but you're not," Matt tried to appeal to the Big One. "You can't honestly think it's easy every night hunting the homeless. They're using you for their own selfish gains. They don't care about you or your sons. If you weren't hunting the homeless, they'd just about launch attacks against you!"

Matt tried to appeal to the Big One by bringing up the fact that the flock's always able to hunt easily at night, when in fact, they're _encouraged_ by the people in the know to do come and hunt. All in the name of cleansing their city of undesirables. If the Drekker didn't eat the sick, then they'd have more reasons to get rid of them, permanently.

"They're going to use you until it's not convenient anymore and they're going to throw you under the bus when they're done with you," Jerry had to add his two cents in.

It's known that once the Drekker grew too problematic or the cat's out of the bag, the people in the know are going to use them as a scapegoat. None of them want the public associating them with the Drekker and especially if it's found they're using them.

The Big One listened to them quietly as they pleaded.

It's not simple as it looked, even though the Big One understands them, it's a matter of _how_ it understands them in relation to the flock.

Glimpsing towards the windows, Matt saw the spotlight looking into the hospital and in the distance, he saw lights coming on in buildings.

Johnnie noticed it and told the Big One that if it wanted to escape with the flock, it better now, because the lights are turning back on, and if they're all on, there's no hiding in the dark, and they're in trouble.

"They know your weaknesses," Johnnie told the Big One. "You think they won't use them against you?"

The Big One let a low hiss.

Johnnie never lost his cool as he stated that if the Big One wanted to leave now, they'll make a distraction so no one can see them fly away. He pointed out that they wouldn't want their prey to know their formations.

"…we…fear…no… man…" the Big One hissed at him.

Bringing up that it had a flock to worry about, Johnnie motioned with his arm as he told the Big One that it can't risk its sons.

Looking at him closely, the Big One blinked slowly and grunted.

It's an order and the Drekker stood down.

The Big One gave them permission with their plan to help the Drekker escape the impending light, but made it clear that if there's a whiff of deceit, they'll all die.

Collecting the poppers, Matt and the men used them to lure the helicopter away from the wings he and Johnnie didn't spray. They tossed them, causing mini pops and explosions as the Drekker used the cover to flee from the hospital.

Throwing the last of the poppers, Matt exhaled sharply as he turned around to face the men and froze as the Big One lingered behind Johnnie.

It caused the men to turn around to face the Big One as it lowered it's head to Johnnie, smelling him deeply, and gurgled. It's eyes narrowed as it let out a low, "…filius…"

Looking between Matt and Jerry, the Big One clacked its tongue against the beak before turning around and moving on with the flock.

It confused the men and they looked at each other before deciding that they didn't want to stick around and fled from the hospital.

As they fled outside, policemen, firemen, the whole nines, waited for them, and around them, the buildings and torchlights lit up.

The power's turned on again.

Matt exhaled sharply as he turned around to face the darkened hospital. The Drekker gone from it, fleeing before they're caught in the sea of light, and likely never to return to the city.

While questions needed answers, he didn't care to follow up.

Alysia's safe, that's what mattered most.

Johnnie got his scoop of the century with proof that the government knowingly allowed dangerous creatures to prey upon the sick.

Jerry's collaboration and his own proof would've aided Johnnie and even though he's just as guilty for knowing, even he had to have standards.

Once Johnnie brought the Drekker's presence to light, it'll be a arduous period where the world struggled to handle the truth.

Matt expected mass revolts, civil wars, plenty of discord because of Johnnie's expose on the truth about what goes bump in the night.

As for the Drekker and Sabbek, there's no doubt they'll stick around, they're not going anywhere, because even when the world knows they exist, it's an uphill battle. A bloody one.

Exhaling, Matt rubbed his eyes when he heard footfall coming towards him and arms wrapping around him. In a daze, he couldn't register in time until he saw an outline of a woman in the red and blue flashes.

"Matt!" Matt heard his name and saw plainly, Ripley, as a helicopter flew overhead, bearing light down on the scene.

Ripley looked worried as she released Matt from her grip and reached up at his face, checking it with her left hand.

"None of them touched you, did they?" Ripley worried.

Matt shook his head as he told her that none of them did and Ripley exhaled sharply before in a spur of a moment, she held the side of his face, and reached up to kiss him.

It caught Matt off-guard as she kissed him on the lips, lingering, before releasing him, and stepping back.

The kiss never registered with Ripley either, but in time it caught up to her, and surprised herself and Matt when she did it again.

Matt comforted her and when she calmed down, she told him what'd happen.

Cassandra gave up names of people aware of the Drekker.

It ranged from senators, mayors, police chiefs, and doctors.

She told Ripley that a senator had them plan out the attack on the hospital. Down to the fine details, even. The senator knew what the Drekker were capable of and planned to spin the inevitable attacks of the patients on terrorists. It's easy to plan when the people who knew the truth wouldn't dare whistle, out of fear of having the Drekker come to them next. He made it explicitly clear that the target was transferred to Mercy Hospital since it's overseen by Dr. Walsh.

Dr. Walsh tampered with the generator and plunged the hospital in total darkness. Due to the protocol and Dr. Walsh unable to suppress it, the patients began evacuating.

However, only one couldn't, and Dr. Walsh made sure that the patient couldn't escape. While he couldn't stop the evacuation, he's able to keep a patient from leaving.

"Political assassination," Ripley huffed.

As feared, the senator behind this wanted his opponent silenced and planned to use the terrorist angle to coverup his track.

She noted that because the opponent wasn't dead, seeing him in the back of an ambulance breathing oxygen from the mask, the senator's going to have a rude awakening when his plan's inevitably revealed. No chance, he'll fare better. The known suspects of this conspiracy went further than the senator himself.

"God, I was so worried," Ripley held back her emotions as she told Matt she was frightened that something happened to him.

She feared the Drekker killed him or in a rare instance, kidnapped him to become one himself, either way, she fretted with fear as she made her way to the hospital after having Cassandra confess to her crimes.

Matt placed a hand on the side of her face and rubbed it with her thumb, comforting her as he hugged her with his free arm. As he held her close, Matt gently rested his lower mouth against her forehead, caressing her as he did.

He had the sudden urge to open his eyes and glimpse up to the rooftops of the building across from the hospital. He barely saw them, but he spotted a pair of glowing red eyes, watching them from afar.

It's the Big One.

Matt watched as it turned around and disappeared in the darkness above, causing him to exhale sharply.

It's not something Matt ever wanted to deal with again.

He was fortunate Johnnie saved them and now he'll save the world with a scathing piece that'll forever haunt the minds of those guilty of turning a blind eye.

Releasing her, finally, Matt looked down at Ripley and asked her what happened on her end and she told him that she turned Cassandra's agents against her. Even though they turned a blind eye on the homeless, they couldn't turn a blind eye on a hospital, and even though they helped with the hospital, they'll pay for their crimes as much as Cassandra and those above her.

They allowed the homeless to die and thus will think about their actions however long the sentence given.

"You okay?" Matt asked her.

Rubbing her eyes, Ripley replied, "I am, now."

She shied from Matt when he leaned forward as she averted her eyes. Rubbing her eyes until they're dry, Ripley lowered her hand, and spotted Johnnie coming towards them.

His legs wobbled as he tried to stay upright, the whole situation changed his perception forever, and Matt went to talk to him.

"I think I can safely say, with all my experience, this is a world first," Johnnie's voice wavered as he looked at Matt.

Matt nodded as he motioned with his arm, thanking Johnnie for saving them.

Johnnie waved as he said that it's his job, although he'll have to update his job description to avoid this scenario ever again. He'll have a field day with the wealth of information provided among other things, that by the time he's done and passed the article along, there's no chance people wouldn't know what really went on in the world.

Remembering, Ripley grabbed from her inner jacket pocket a set of folded papers and handed it to Johnnie. She told him that it's everyone that Cassandra's aware that knew about the Drekker. She affirmed with her own statement in the matter, signed and dated.

Reading the papers, Johnnie's astounded at the names and Folded the sheets back as he held the papers, a look on his face.

"I can't believe this," Johnnie's disturbed at the length of the conspiracy.

Ripley mentioned that with the political opponent, Johnnie has a fighting chance.

Sighing, Johnnie rubbed the back of his head as he mused he'll be lucky to get a break.

Matt mentioned work's never over and Johnnie dryly laughed.

"Good luck," Ripley said to him.

He'll need it.

Johnnie thanked her and asked Matt what's next for them.

Truthfully, after all this, Matt wanted to go home with Ripley, and never leave his flat again.

"I think we did enough for the time being, yeah?" Matt wearily said.

Johnnie nods as he mentioned that with the hospital rerouting the patients, it's a madhouse, and won't settle for a couple of hours.

"Cassandra's resigning her agency, you won't hear from her," Ripley revealed to Johnnie about Cassandra.

In few words, Ripley told Johnnie and Matt that she got Cassandra to see her point, and now she's opting to resign her agency from the council. As for Cassandra, she's probably going to run and hide, but not before Ripley let it slip to some people that she allowed the deaths of hundreds of homeless.

"What about the mayor?" Matt wondered.

Ripley told him, "Oh, I made sure to say some choice words over the phone. She was nice enough to call him for me and I chatted with him about his public policies."

In a bid to appease Ripley, Cassandra called the mayor's home for Ripley, and when Mayor Lewis picked up the phone, Ripley took no time to chew him out for letting the Drekker into his city. She leaned heavily on her knowledge and warned the mayor that if he valued his head, he'll resign himself, and if he had any conscience left in his head, he'll turn himself in for aiding and abetting.

"I think I got my point across," Ripley sighed.

Johnnie mused she's got fire and Matt responded, "Oh, you have no idea!"

Ripley looked at Matt with a raised brow and he smiled at her.

The trio talked until Matt opted to leave with Ripley. The pair bid Johnnie farewell and wished him luck in his journalistic duties.

Departing from the hospital, the pair easily made their way back to the TARDIS with the lights turned on.

Matt admitted that he fled into the TARDIS, pulling Ripley inside with him, and locking the door, checking it twice.

Exhaling sharply, Matt loosened his bow tie as he admitted that he didn't know how intimidating the Drekker really were until he found himself in an enclosed space with them.

"Yeah, they thought they were just lumbering giants," Ripley spoke how easily people mistook Drekker for being nothing more. Never questioned if they were intelligent. Never questioned the moralities of allowing them to do what they do and turn a blind eye.

"Well, I can put down that I encountered them… and lived," Matt nearly undid his bow tie as he coughed.

Ripley asked if he's really okay and he affirmed once more that the Drekker didn't touch him and she exhaled sharply.

"Thanks for the help," Matt thanked her for the knowledge she gave him on them, it helped him out, and he picked up new ones regarding child-like Drekker. Not something he wanted to say, but it's something that best described the Drekker that mistook him for a brother.

"I don't ever want to encounter them again, for as long as I live," Matt admitted that he's terrified of them.

As simple it was to ward them away, they're still dangerous, especially how smart they really are, and how easily people mistaken them as oafish.

Ripley nodded as she pulled on her matted auburn hair as Matt went towards the console. He found what took them home and used it.

The air shifted and cooled. The sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed throughout the console room. When it stopped, Matt turned around to see Ripley behind him, wanting to know how Johnnie faired since they left.

Matt used the console and brought up the events that happened after they left that night.

It didn't go according to plan, that they hoped.

The political opponent that the senator tried to have killed died in a car accident with a drink driver two months after.

Johnnie never published his work. Never revealed the truth to the masses like he promised. Nothing. Instead, he went missing a week after the incident. His publisher tried calling him numerous times and sent police to welfare check only to find a stale cup of coffee on his desk and cold dinner in the oven. Everything else in the home untouched.

Talking to neighbors, they all said the same thing where they saw him go inside his home, but none of them knew if he went anywhere, as his car's parked outside. Nowhere for him to walk in a comfortable distance, it's impossible to say where he went.

One neighbor mentioned a large crow hanging around Johnnie's house and seemingly waited for him to arrive before taking off.

On a whim, Ripley asked Matt to check something for her and he did. When the screen loaded, they read off a sheet from a county office a few kilometers south of the city, and on it the county clerk wrote the count of the "black birds" for the sheriff.

Fifteen.

"You don't think…?" Matt looked at Ripley.

Ripley shrugged as she said that it didn't appear that Johnnie was silenced. She asked Matt what happened in the hospital and when he told her their encounter with the Big One, she frowned.

"I don't know how it works with them. Sometimes they see something in a person and they take them. Not to kill, but to turn them," she said.

It's hard to tell what the species' sees in a person that makes them viable. No one knew and there's no chance anyone's getting answers. If Johnnie wasn't silenced, then the Big One took him, and he's now one of the brothers in the flock. His mind altered, his chemistry, his everything. If he ever encountered Matt again, he won't see him as a friend anymore.

"They got what they wanted in the end," Ripley sighed.

Even though they tried to spread awareness, the forces that be dictated that they couldn't, and that meant Johnnie's now one of them. Once more, the world remained ignorant of what's in the darkness they can't see.

"Someone's bound to try again," Matt tried to remain hopeful.

Ripley nodded as she sighed.

She walked with him out of the TARDIS and locked it. Leaving the backroom, the two went up to her flat, and talked about what happened.

"It's not fair," Matt hated the outcome.

Ripley patted him on the back as she acknowledged his discontent. She said, "It's not. However, to the universe it is. Whether we like it or not."

Reminding Matt, Ripley told him that it's as good of an outcome they could hope for. Johnnie wasn't killed or silenced, but he's not human anymore, and now hunts the sick and lame with his brothers and his father.

"I wish we could've done something," Matt frowned.

He heard Ripley tell him that it's possible it wouldn't work. No matter what, the universe wouldn't let them change the outcome. As much as they both hated it, it's as good as it gets, and that's that.

The pair discussed their adventure until Ripley noticed the time.

It's late and she would've asked Matt if he wanted to go home, but after that, she felt better if he stayed back for the night.

Matt seemed to agree, he didn't want to go home in the dark, not after their adventure.

The pair readied for bed and ended up keeping a light on and a rosemary candle lit.

THE END


	206. Ferrets From Space! Pt 1

Another day, another sale, as the mantra went.

It's been three weeks or so since the Drekker incident and even though the pair knew that they couldn't do anything, it still weighed heavily on them.

Inevitably, Matt concluded that they couldn't dwell on the matter anymore, it wasn't getting them anywhere, and it's weighing them down.

Despite how he felt, it's for the best.

In the three weeks, the pair passed along more messages from Karen and Arthur, they looked happy in their pictures, and Arthur looked visibly tanned from spending a lot of time under the red sun. They've been asking the pair what's been going on their end and neither them told the couple about the elephant in the room, not yet.

Other than that, it's been a relatively quiet three weeks, the wind's chillier out, and it's starting to get darker early.

It'll be October soon and by then, it'll be Matt's birthday once again and Ripley needed to decide what to do for Samhain.

Ripley wanted to do more sugar skulls, not just Jamie and Mercy like last year, she wanted to make ones for her Jodie, Lupus, and Berkley. She'll have to think what Berkley would've drank if he'd lived to adulthood. Lupus' always preferred mulled wine and Jodie liked her stouts.

Won't take too long to find them, as Ripley knew where to look for them.

As for Matt, he's planning his 29th birthday.

It'll just be him and Ripley as it's been for a couple of months and he'll think of something to do.

It won't be at the amusement park again, but he's still thinking about it. Of course, his mother and his aunt's have talked to him about his inevitable 30th birthday. He knew they only meant well and that they just wanted him to be happy.

It'll be interesting when he'd inevitably bring Ripley home with him and this time, _they're_ together.

He could imagine it already, his father and uncle both chortled and his mother and aunt wanted all the answers they can get out of him.

Ripley's trying to keep a brave face as they inevitably start asking her questions about herself and then some.

Matt's thinking about what to say when his family started asking Ripley about hers, or lack of thereof.

He never even told his family what he really did in her shop. Never told them about the TARDIS or even anything about his trusty Sonic Screwdriver.

Though Matt hated not telling his family, he didn't want them caught up in the sort of troubles he and the others get into, and he didn't want them getting scared.

Another thing he's having issues, delicately telling his family that Ripley's from a parallel universe. Explaining what happened _there_ , well, forget it, Matt won't tell them that. It's better for them not to think much about it.

He'll keep a sharp eye on what goes on in their world and if it got to that point, he'll tell them the truth.

That day's still a little way away, so he has time to think about what he'll inevitably say to his family.

On this day, it would've been a normal day, but Matt's come down with an upset stomach, sniffles, and a nose that leaks mucus profusely. The change in weathers between universes finally caught up to him and his body's terrorizing him for it.

It's not something Matt wanted, considering he dealt with the Drekker just weeks ago, but thankfully he kept rosemary candles.

He kept them lit near constantly.

Just for a peace of mind.

Ripley's coming over with some things he asked her to bring him and he's sitting in his bed, blowing his reddened nose into a thinned tissue. He heard the door opened, sounds of footsteps, and bags crumpling.

Tossing the used tissue in the bin, Matt spotted Ripley and Jodie through the opened doorway into his room, carrying bags with them towards his room.

"Alright, got you more tissues, daytime stuff, and nighttime stuff, and something to help you breath better," Ripley sat the pair of bags she carried with Jodie next to her with her pair on his bed.

Digging out the tissues, Ripley handed the boxes to Matt and he thanked her, in an inflected voice, and immediately popped the top of one box. Yanking out a sheet, he proceeded to blow his nose, before throwing the used tissue in the bin.

Ripley handed him a juice bottle and a cap filled with brimming orange liquid for the daytime hours. Matt begrudgingly thanked her as he forced the terribly tasting orange liquid into his mouth and chased it down with some raspberry cream.

"Eck, why can't they make these things tase betta?" Matt coughed as he hated the taste of the liquid, even despite the juice. Ripley comforted him as she told him that they probably couldn't.

With a thermometer, Ripley stuck it in his mouth, under his his tongue, and held it as it took his temperature. She waited until she heard the beep and slowly pulled it out of his mouth. Checking it with a hand over his forehead, Ripley sighed, "Thirty-six, it's coming down slow."

She asked how he felt and Matt replied that he's _so_ glad there's no Drekker right now.

A brief smile appeared on Ripley's face as she nudged his cheek with the knuckle of her left hand. She comforted him, "Like hell they'd get you."

Giving him the remaining stuff, they bought from the supermarket, Ripley and Jodie helped clean up his flat, covered in used tissues that missed the bin, among other things.

"Just think he should redecorate," Jodie chimed in on the interior of Matt's flat. She deemed that's too much a bachelor pad that hadn't been paid attention to in a while and it needed a total makeover.

Ripley shook her head as she spoke out against the idea.

"His flat," she pointed out.

Considering Ripley hardly done anything with her flat except toss a mirror on the wall in the den, she's not the one to talk about redecorating.

She helped clean up Matt's flat and when they're done, Matt thanked the women for helping him out.

"What're mates for?" Ripley shrugged her black jacketed shoulders.

She asked Matt if he wanted something to eat and he replied that he's having hankerings for some specific sandwiches from his favourite place.

"Don't you think you'd want something a little light?" Jodie brought up that Matt wanted heavy sandwiches and considering he's not keeping things down; those sandwiches won't help him.

Ripley stepped in and said she'll get Matt only one sandwich, some soup, and some cider to wash it down. Just enough that it won't bother his already fickle stomach.

"Thanks, Rip," Matt smiled as Ripley went over to him and poked him on the nose. She responded as she did, "Just don't eat too fast, okay?"

Ripley ordered the food and waited with Jodie out in the den while Matt sat on his bed, blowing his nose, when the food arrived, Ripley paid the delivery man and Jodie took the food to the kitchen.

There she sorted it for Matt and he hobbled out of bed, his nose barely registered the meal waiting for him.

"Alright, I gotta head back to the shop. A customer's coming by to look at the furniture. Jodie's gonna keep an eye on you for me in case you need anything," Ripley tugged on her jacket as she handed off the change to Matt.

As Matt received the change he asked, "You sure you don't want her to help out at the shop?"

Ripley replied that she's capable of running it by herself and she'd come by to collect Jodie.

"Only if you're sure," Matt coughed into his pale exposed forearm.

Ripley hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before pulling away.

"Stay safe," Matt dreamily said as Ripley went towards the door.

Ripley told Jodie to call if anything happens and cheerfully, Jodie held a hand over her forehead as she exclaimed, "Aye-aye, boss!"

Watching Ripley leave, Matt proceeded to hobbled towards his kitchen island and grabbed his sandwich an unravel it.

Still warm so he left it to cool and popped off the lid to his soup, stirring it with the provided soup. The steam opened his nose a little and he could smell faintly the herbs used in the soup.

Sipping on the soup lightly, Matt felt the warm liquid drip down his sore throat down to his stomach, and he sighed as he sniffled.

"Ah, chin up, lotsa people get sick this time of year," Jodie tried to cheer him up as she sat at the kitchen island.

Matt replied disdainfully, "I hate it!"

Jodie reminded him that he ought to be thankful he lives in a medically enhanced world, else it's a death sentence for him.

Matt's taken aback by this and Jodie affirmed that he'd be "blowing both ends!"

However, she assured him that she has plenty of medical knowledge that if anything ever went wrong with Matt, she'll keep him upright.

It's in her directive that she keep an eye on him, Ripley told her as much!

Sighing, Matt sipped on his soup before reaching for the cider and sipped on it. Checking on his sandwich, it's cool enough for him to grab and he took bites out of it, slowly chewing as he felt mucus running down his throat.

"Ugh, why me?" Matt murmured to himself.

He talked to Jodie as he ate his lunch and when he finished, he blew his nose, and tossed the used tissue in the bin.

Shuffling to the loo, Matt washed up, peeling off dried skin and mucus from his nose, and spitting up mucus that lingered in his throat. Cleaning himself up, he went out of the loo, and directly back to his jelly bed.

Laying on his bed, Matt periodically reached for the tissue box and tossed crumbled up wet tissues into the bin. When the time came, he took more medicine, and waited for it to kick in.

"Isn't fair, I'm the Doctor. I shouldn't be sick," Matt bemoaned his sickness.

Jodie, in earshot, responded, "Doctors get sick, too, you know!"

Considering there's still a lot about Jodie they don't know, Matt wasn't sure how to respond to her response, and instead tried to sleep it off.

It helps that for the first time, Ripley's staying at his place after she closes her shop for the night to keep him company, on the account he can't really move further from his loo, and he couldn't wait.

A couple of hours until she returned to his flat to check up on him and to settle for the night.

Jodie's going back to the shop afterwards, assuming she doesn't want to keep him company, too.

Ripley made a point on the phone when she revealed the plan to him that while she'll gladly keep him company, she'll sleep on the couch. Just in case.

While he wanted her near him, it'd be selfish to risk her getting sick, too. It's as good as it'll get for the time being, but Matt's willing to take anything. He just wanted this gone and his nose and stomach to stop bothering him.

Closing his eyes, Matt tried to sleep, and he dazedly did, until he felt movement across his legs.

Opening his dark green eyes, Matt looked down to his pale exposed legs, but didn't see anything, and thought it's a breeze.

He ended up closing his eyes again and tried to sleep.

They opened quickly when he felt something heavy moving on the empty side of his bed and looked over, but didn't see anything.

Matt looked around his room and didn't see anything or anyone.

Groaning, he closed his eyes one more time and felt himself drifting, when he felt his nose itch. He scratched it and mumbled under his breath, but it kept coming back, and he kept scratching his nose. He felt something wet on his nose and thought he'd scratched his nose too hard and slowly opened his eyes to a sight he'd never expected.

Sitting on his chest, staring him in the eyes, a ferret with a chestnut brown body and white face, a tiny pink nose, and walnut sized brown eyes.

"Huh?" Matt blinked confusingly.


	207. Ferrets From Space! Pt 2

Staring at the ferret as it sat on his chest, Matt's confused as he looked at it. He almost thought he's having one of those weird dreams if not for the sudden appearance of Jodie, checking up on him, and spotted the ferret sitting on his chest.

"Jodie, please tell me, I'm dreaming," Matt asked her.

Jodie shook her head.

"You got a ferret on you!" Jodie pointed with her slender finger at the ferret as it stared back at Matt. "When did you get a ferret?"

Matt's landlady wouldn't allow pets and he's certain he'd remember having a pet ferret if she did.

The ferret poked him with its nose and did it incessantly until Jodie said that it wanted him to get up.

Matt did and the ferret jumped to the corner of the bed before resting on his leg, looking up at him.

"Wha-what does it want?" Matt asked Jodie.

He never had a pet ferret before. Never knew anyone who did. He's just the Doctor who sells things at the Odds & Ends, he's not a ferret expert.

The ferret made noises and Jodie translated it as: "I'm hungry."

Matt blinked as he gotten out of bed and shuffled out of his room towards his kitchen with the ferret's feet pattering against the hardwood as he went towards the cabinets and opened them.

He didn't know what ferrets ate.

Jodie told him that they occasionally eat raw meat, preferably sliced beef and not ground. Bugs worked too. Pellets high in vitamins were mostly what they ate.

Matt didn't have a bug problem and there's no food pellets.

Opening the refrigerator, Matt looked through the shelves, before pulling out packaging for sliced roast beef he'd gotten from the butcher shop. There's enough slices that he can give to the ferret and have enough for his lunch on his off-days.

Sitting on the kitchen island, Matt watched at the ferret shimmered up his chair and jumped onto it and pattered towards the packaging.

Opening the packaging, Matt planned to give it a few slices, but the ferret had other ideas and took several from the packaging by itself.

Stacked, the six pieces barely lasted at the ferret consumed them in seconds. Like a typewriter it went from one end to another, until there wasn't a slice left. Afterwards, it made noises which Jodie translated as, "Thank you!"

Sitting at the kitchen island, Matt's befuddled at the sight, and asked where the ferret came from. None of his neighbours kept pets and if they did, none of them were ferrets. He's not even sure how the ferret got into his flat in the first place.

"Oh, I can ask it!" Jodie excitedly said

Matt inquired how she knew how to speak ferret and she rolled her dark eyes before stating, "I can speak _any_ language!"

Pointing out, Jodie said if she wanted, she can start a fight with Matt's printer and have it spew insults back.

Matt's curious about that, but, one at a time, he needed to know where the ferret came from and who it belonged to. He couldn't keep it, that much he knew, and he didn't see Ripley, either.

He watched the scene unfold as Jodie "talked" to the ferret, although scrunching up the face while doing it didn't look much like talking, and she gave details to Matt.

The ferret's name is Starlight.

She got separated from her siblings and didn't know where to go.

She tried to find her way back, but chased by some dogs and wound up climbing the side of Matt's flat, shimmering across the gutter. Until she dropped down to the windowsill and opened the window.

"And she said that her and her siblings' new owner is a little boy, but not yet, they're a present. She would've been with her siblings, but got memorized by something shiny and when she looked back, they were gone," Jodie told Matt what Starlight told her. "A man's supposed to deliver them and because she's not with them, he's probably out looking for her."

Through Jodie, Starlight explained what happened and what led her to inevitably break into Matt's flat. She's part of a present to a little boy and she really wants to get back to the man who's supposed to deliver them because she's excited about her new owner.

"Well, I'm sorry, Starlight, but I'm a bit down with something, and after the experiences I have, I don't feel like going out," Matt tried to tell the ferret.

He's sick and after encountering the Drekker, he did _not_ want to leave his flat until he's cleared and healthy again. The next time he encountered the Drekker, there's no chance he'll talk himself out of the situation. Once is enough.

"But you don't understand!" Jodie translated the ferret's pleas. "I have to be with my siblings. Oh, please, I thought you were the Doctor!"

Matt froze as he looked down at the ferret, its pink paws together as it pleaded with him. He responded, "The Doctor?"

The ferret spoke and Jodie replied, "Yeah, aren't you?"

Matt's baffled as he haphazardly responded that he was the Doctor and asked the ferret how she could've known that.

Jodie translated Starlight as she made noises, "Well, yeah, everyone knows the Doctor!"

It's not everyday that a ferret of all animals knew who the Doctor was and Matt's just about seen everything since he started traveling in the TARDIS!

"Huh," Matt's stumped.

Sniffling, he went for the box of tissues and blew his nose. He groaned as he tossed the used tissue in the bin before seeing Starlight on her hind legs motioning with her front paws.

"I don't know how much good I am to you, Starlight, I can barely breath through my nose," Matt coughed.

Jodie responded after the ferret chattered, "Well, the Doctor gets sick all the time, but he won't miss a date!"

It roused Matt's curiosity and he asked for clarification.

He heard back, "Who did you think brought us here in the first place!"

Through Starlight, it seemed the Doctor who had them stopped in Matt's universe for something and ended up losing her.

"So, wait, if _I'm_ the Doctor, then, how's _he_ the Doctor?" Matt's confused as he coughed.

Starlight told him through Jodie, "Well, because you're both the Doctor!"

Pleading with him, Starlight looked at him in the eyes and for some reason, maybe it's his nature, he felt compelled to help the ferret find her family and the _other_ Doctor.

If there's another Doctor present, then, maybe he can learn something for his trouble. Not every day he got to meet one.

"Should we tell the boss?" Jodie asked Matt.

Matt flinched and said that they shouldn't. She's busy working and swamped right now, the last thing she needed was to have to stop working to help reunite the ferret with a Doctor. Just saying it out loud might get some looks from her.

"You sure?" Jodie's concerned that Matt should at least tell Ripley.

Matt waved his hand and said that they'll return Starlight, be back at his flat, and nobody's the wiser.

Ripley would box his ears if she found out he went out while sick and even if it's a good cause, she didn't want him getting sicker or worse.

Standing up, Matt told Starlight as she returned to all-fours that he'll get dressed and help her.

Excitedly, the ferret squealed with joy as Matt went into his bedroom, closed the door, and threw on his usuals. Blowing his nose, he tossed the used tissue in the bin, washed his hands, and grabbed the essentials. For good measure, he shoved a face mask on his face so he wouldn't risk anyone else getting sick.

He shoved packets of tissues into his tweed pockets, cough drops, and handheld hand sanitizer.

With the needed provisions, Matt stepped out of his room as Starlight and Jodie "talked" to each other.

Matt's not even going to describe Jodie's face and he called to her as she stood up from the kitchen island.

"Does she know where he was last?" Matt asked her.

Jodie nodded and replied that Starlight said he was near the Windsor Marketplace with the ferrets.

"Okay, let's go find the Doctor," Matt sighed as he went and fetched his keys.

With his mobile shoved into his pocket with the tissues, Matt went with the two out of his flat, and down the stairs.

He got into his blue beetle with Jodie and Starlight in the passenger side. Buckling in, Matt fixed his mirror, and turned over the engine.

The beetle sprang to life and he pulled away from the curbside and made their way to the Windsor Marketplace.

It's crowded, he had to park further in the back, and trail behind as Jodie and Starlight ran ahead to look for the purported Doctor who's delivering ferrets to a young boy.

Matt straddled, but he got his bearing, and found the two looking, with Starlight on top of Jodie's head, peering over the crowd with it's paw over it's forehead with Jodie doing the same with her hand.

"I don't see him," said Jodie.

Starlight made noises.

"No, I don't think so," Jodie frowned.

Catching up to them, Matt asked if Starlight's sure that the Doctor came to the Windsor Marketplace. Starlight affirmed and said he was looking at a Hammond organ player someone's selling. He decided against because he didn't think he'd be a good player and went to look at a vintage vehicle someone else was selling.

Apparently, he was somewhat of a gear head and fancied the vehicle. The way Starlight said it, it sounded like he would've bought the vehicle if it remained on sale when he returned from gifting the ferrets to the young boy.

"Um, what vehicle?" Matt inquired what vehicle was the Doctor interested in.

Windsor Marketplace's become popular with retro car shows as of recent, so there's been auctions here and there, sometimes private sellers wait for potential buyers. If anyone wanted to look for an old car, this is the place for it.

"Oh uh," Jodie looked up to Starlight as she chattered. Going back and forth, Jodie concluded, "It's a roadster. Black and yellow with leather seats. Got some mileage on it. He really fancied it."

The Doctor liked it and would've gone back to it hadn't Starlight became distracted by something shiny.

"Maybe he's by it?" Matt suggested.

It's likely he went back to the roadster as means to look for Starlight since it was the last time, he'd seen her.

Following them, Matt walked through the crowds until they started thinning and he saw rows of retro cars, some of which his dad and uncle would've loved the chance of sitting in.

Jodie followed Starlight's directions and Matt followed.

They stopped, finally, when they saw the roadster Starlight describe. However, Starlight didn't see the Doctor, and she squeaked sadly as she rested on Jodie's head.

"He's not here?" Matt looked around.

Starlight squeaked and Jodie replied, "No. I don't even see him."

Frowning, Matt went around with them to look, but there was no sign of the Doctor and Jodie tracked down the seller for the roadster.

An old man looked at her quizzically as she had a ferret on her head.

Jodie asked questions about a potential buyer and the man nodded as he remembered. "Carried around a carrier," he said as he described the Doctor. He said that the Doctor waited for a while, but eventually moved on. Jodie asked where and the old man said he didn't know, but given his strange wardrobe, he's probably lurking around the secondhand shops.

Looking over to Matt, Matt flinched.

They didn't have any clothes matching the Doctor's description and he wouldn't stop at Ripley's shop for furniture if he's still looking for Starlight.

"Well, thank you, anyway," Jodie thanked the old man as she hurried back to Matt as they shared looks with each other.

"Wait a minute, if he's also the Doctor, can't you track him?" Matt remembered.

Jodie's the TARDIS and if the Doctors use her, then she would've known where to look.

Grimacing, Jodie responded that she isn't sure if she could or not, it's been a while. Not to mention, she didn't want to risk tearing space and time. Not a very good thing to happen, indeed.

"Well, you'd have to know where he is, right?" Matt gestured. "He piloted you, didn't he?"

Jodie took sharp offense as she corrected him.

"I never let anyone pilot me, _I_ pilot _me_!" Jodie jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

She's rather sore about that and in fear, Matt apologized for setting her off.

Jodie calmed down and calmly said that if she's who she thinks she is, he's probably looking at naval stuff. Call it a hunch.


	208. Ferrets From Space! Pt 3

Heading towards the British Naval Museum, Matt pulled up to the side and proceeded to blow his nose into the umpteenth tissue and groaned as wiped the excess off his upper lip. Tossing the used tissue into a small rubbish bag stowed away in his beetle, Matt washed his hands with some sanitizer, which he heard Jodie comment.

"You know it doesn't kill _all_ germs, right?" Jodie spoke up as she watched him rub the scented sanitizer into his palms.

Matt looked at her funny as he protested, "Yes, it does!"

Jodie shook her head.

She explained in great details that sanitizer won't help much when the 1% germs left behind were the ones that make people sick.

"So, what I'm supposed to do?" Matt challenged her.

She replied, "Well, bleach and fire seem to work"

Her sense of humor's rather gallows, but Matt isn't in the mood to discuss it with her, he only wanted to find the Doctor and return Starlight to him, and maybe learn things from him.

Jodie seemed to know this Doctor well, but she's reserved about telling Matt much, other than the basics.

Interestingly, it sounded more like, that this Doctor's also a human, like Matt, and older gentleman at that. He'd also had an interesting background, hence his interest in vehicles and naval things. Not to forget, he fancied an even more eccentric wardrobe than the wardrobe that became Matt's mainstay.

"I don't understand, how is this possible, if he's here, doesn't that mean _you're_ here too?" Matt brought up a good point.

If all Doctors used the TARDIS, then if this Doctor existed, then he'd have to use it as well. That meant, he'd have it somewhere in the New London area.

"It's complicated," Jodie summed. "Before you ask, he only came here to get a few things, he didn't expect that he'd have a ferret disappear on him."

Starlight pulled on her hair, resenting that last part, and Jodie looked up to her, annoyed.

"Watch it, I know every insult known to man and ferret!" Jodie warned the ferret as it sat on her head.

Matt shook his head wearily, before going with them into the naval museum, formerly a naval base decommissioned sometime along ago, and revamped into a museum that's dedicated to the naval history of Great Britain.

"Why would he be interested?" Matt's curious about the Doctor and Jodie summed that he had an interesting life.

When Matt caught on to her saying it past tense, Jodie didn't tell him anything more, and only said that if he's not looking at classic cars, he's looking at a museum.

Shaking his head, Matt followed Jodie into the museum. Of course, with Starlight on her head, the woman at the counter told her that she couldn't come into the museum proper on the account of the ferret.

Jodie overruled the museum rules of animals and showed the woman something in her palm. The woman's green eyes moved as she read something and she's in disbelief as she exclaimed, "Service animal?"

Nodding, Jodie stated that Starlight is her emotional support animal and if they attempted to dissuade her from coming into the museum with it, there could be legal trouble.

The woman's bemused, but the mere thought of having them dealing with legal trouble caused her to allow the three into the museum, with the explicit warning that if the ferret did anything, they'll pay for the damages.

"Alright, if he's here, where'd he go?" Matt asked Jodie.

Jodie's dark eyes moved around as she tried to look for the other Doctor and she looked over the maps, ship models, helms.

The Doctor they're looking for used to talk about his early days. Often, as Aesops when dealing with people who're trying to hurt him or worse, but often he just liked talking about his days.

Amusingly, he quipped once or twice that he shared similarities with someone else, except for one specific detail that differentiated them.

He wasn't drunk when he had his done.

Oh, for sure, it hurt, but he didn't mind the pain once the needle stopped poking his skin.

And unlike the other, he picked it out of suggestion, and that's all he wrote.

Perhaps, he didn't mirror his counterpart all that much, but he didn't care much at all, he's his own free agent, and that thought he hoped to spread to his companions whenever they encountered their own counterparts.

He encouraged his companions to take their own destinies instead of copying their own counterparts' and to learn from the experience.

If they don't upset the balance of the universes, there's no harm in meeting counterparts.

It's a normal occurrence for him that he's used to encountering his own counterparts.

Some of which, probably thought they're drunk, again.

Others, probably thought they've gone mad.

"Well, where is he?" Matt glimpsed around, but he didn't see anyone that'd match the description, in fact, there's hardly anyone present at the moment.

Matt tried to walk, but stopped and held his stomach. His lunch's taken the tram up and he fled to catch the next loo before the tram got to it's destination.

As he's gone in the loo, upheaving his lunch, Jodie and Starlight searched for the Doctor.

"Still grumpy?" Jodie asked Starlight.

Starlight made noises and Jodie shook her head as Starlight clung to her hair.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jodie sighed.

As much as he put on the allure as a man with a sense of fashion and tact, the Doctor they're looking for tended to become grumpy. Especially, when his companions or others did something he didn't approve of.

He'd scolded Jodie more than once for doing things without his say and partly the reason she threw him out the one time.

Jodie let him back inside, but made it clear that if he wanted to continue the charade of piloting her, he'll treat her nicely, and to keep his comments to himself.

She didn't escape death numerous times to deal with grumpiness.

Starlight whined as she rested her long head on Jodie's forehead and Jodie patted her on the head with her finger.

"There, there, we'll find him. He couldn't gotten far," Jodie comforted Starlight.

Knowing the Doctor, he wouldn't leave Starlight behind, it's rather poor taste for him to do it, and especially a birthday present at that. He was always good at keeping his promises, more than Jodie could say for the other Doctors.

"Ung, you sure you know where to look?" Matt coughed as he returned from upheaving his lunch and washing out his mouth with water. He lost his face mask in the process and he's not sorry that he flushed it and everything else down the toilet.

Jodie told him that she was sure the Doctor would've come here. It's one of his pastimes alongside doing races in his favourite vehicles.

"Well, we don't have races here, not the legal kind, so that's out," Matt sighed.

Jodie then brought up, "He did always like going to pubs and chatting up the locale, exchanging stories."

It'd make sense for a man who spent time in the navy to exchange stories with similar bodies and while he's dainty about drinking than he was when he served, he still loves sharing stories and hearing other stories with others.

"Okay, well, what pub, we've dozens," Matt gestured.

It's like throwing a needle in a quicksand, by the time you even chanced finding the needle, you're neck deep, and your throat crushed.

Putting a finger on her chin, Jodie tried to think of a place to try, and shook her head.

The Doctor didn't have much of a preference for pubs, other than they have people who exchanged stories.

Matt exhaled and asked if Jodie would've at least considered trying to contact herself, in a fashion that wouldn't destroy time as they know it, just to find out where the Doctor's at.

She wouldn't have to go with them, just tell them where the other her's at, and he'll take Starlight to that version of Jodie.

If he's there, it's as simple as dropping of Starlight, exchanging words, and going off his merry way back to his flat without Ripley knowing he'd snuck out.

Pondering, Jodie sighed as she responded that she'll try, but warned that Matt shouldn't expect much, and she stood quietly with her eyes closed.

She stayed that way for a few minutes before opening her eyes and turned towards Matt.

The Doctor's TARDIS' somewhere near the Thames. It's disguised differently than Jodie's usual form but since Matt's traveled in the TARDIS enough times, he should know what he's looking for.

"Okay, that sounds simple enough," Matt sighed. "Assuming he's still even at the TARDIS. Anything else?"

Thinking, Jodie mentioned that she had a rebellious streak and intentionally messed with the Doctor numerous times during her adventures with him. It resulted in her taking a form that he couldn't believe and she stayed with it for a couple of years before she finally changed back to her natural beauty.

"Well, what form?" Matt asked her.

Sheepishly, Jodie said, "Well, you'll see. Okay, you know where to look, better get a move on."

She didn't want to tell Matt what form she took, but she assured him that he'll know it's her, and looked up to Starlight.

Conversing with her, Starlight nodded and jumped across towards Matt. Landing on his head, she scurried down his chest before hiding in his shirt.

Matt panicked during this, but settled with a light budge in his shirt and a furry head sticking out his neckline.

Running a hand through his hair, Matt's befuddled, and Jodie laughed at this.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Matt asked her.

Shaking her head, Jodie said that she couldn't, time thing, but told him that if she saw the Doctor, she'll point him to Matt's direction.

Sighing, Matt walked out of the museum with Starlight under his chin, causing a stir with the woman at the desk.

He got into his beetle and buckled in, turning over the engine, he was about to leave when he got a text from Ripley asking if he's alright.

Typing out a message, Matt told her that he's doing fine and that he's been trying to sleep it off. Ripley replied and asked if he needed anything, which he responded that he didn't.

Asking about Jodie, Matt told Ripley that Jodie's staying out of trouble, and that he's keeping an eye on her in between naps.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything. I'll probably be back around seven. I have a customer wanting the armoire and he's supposed to come by with a pickup," Ripley texted him.

Matt told her to be careful and she replied, "I will. If you're out from taking the PM stuff, I'll try to keep it quiet when I send Jodie back."

Catching movement under his chin, Matt looked down to see Starlight eavesdropping their conversation. He called her out on it and she made nosies at him.

"That's rude, you know," Matt told her.

Starlight disagreed.

She made noises and it sounded like a question.

Matt shouldn't understand a ferret of all things, but for some reason, he started to understand her, and not just that, he can _understand_ her!

"Um, yeah, she's my… my…" Matt trailed.

Well, he hadn't the chance to think about the implications of being a Doctor with a girlfriend. He usually kept it separate but since he's with Ripley now, it's rather fickle.

"…companion," Matt finished his drawn-out sentence and saw the ferret oohing before chuckling at him.

Matt heard Starlight quip, "Oh, so that's what they're calling it, now?"

It's a first for everything, but a ferret quipping at Matt's expense never crossed his mind, and he's supposed to seen and heard things that nobody's ever chanced.

"So, she's your girlfriend, huh?" Starlight teased him.

If you're ever wondering what a female ferret with chatters that somehow translated to legible human speech sounded like, it sounded a little like Audrey Hepburn.

Matt gestured as he summed, "Well, yeah."

He heard the ferret laugh at him and he rolled his eyes.

Putting up his mobile, Matt pulled away from the curb, and made his way to the estimated location of the other Jodie.

Well, he tried, there's traffic jams, and he's forced to detour New London with Starlight settled under his shirt, content with watching traffic go by.

A first for Matt, he's driving his beetle with a ferret in his shirt, how often does he say that?


	209. Ferrets From Space! Pt 4 (Final)

Journeying to the Thames proved difficult and Matt found himself unable to go any further, construction, road closures, you name it, and he had to go around the road towards Ripley's shop, because he didn't want to risk her spotting him.

Keeping an eye on the time, Matt hoped he'd get to the Thames and deliver Starlight and make it back before Ripley arrived.

Jodie wouldn't tell on him as Ripley made it clear that she'd keep an eye on him and prevent him from doing something like this.

Of course, Ripley never would've considered the chance of a lost ferret.

Or the fact there's another Doctor present.

As Matt thought about it, he'll have to think of what to say to Ripley when it inevitably comes to mind that he'll have to tell her the truth about what really happened in her absence.

"Oy, it's like a maze!" Matt complained about the traffic as he checked ahead. Sighing, he sat back in his seat as he realized that he'll never make to the Thames to check for the other TARDIS.

"By the time I get there, they'd already left!" Matt mused.

Starlight poked him with her paw and Matt looked down to her as she responded, "He won't leave me behind, I'm a present, remember?"

Stuck waiting, Matt spent the time at the red light discussing the origins of Starlight and her siblings.

They're from a rescue on the Ulysses Station and the Doctor adopted them as presents for a boy of a friend of his. It'll be his tenth birthday and his father felt he needed more responsibility. Having an electronic pet's nice and all, but nothing compared to the real thing.

What better gift than four ferrets, born and bred?

"I hope you're spayed," Matt spoke up.

He heard about female ferrets having issues if they don't mate every year, fatally even, and spaying's the only way to prevent the incident from occurring.

Starlight stated that they're not earth ferrets.

They're _Utopian_ ferrets, they don't have that biological problem.

"But you _are_ spayed, right?" Matt pointed at her.

Starlight huffed and chattered, "Well, of _course_ , it's rescue policy!"

Shaking his head as he exhaled, Matt took hold of the wheel and continued to travel throughout New London, trying to find his way to the Thames.

Eventually, he came to a stop at a parking lot for the park near the Thames and parked at the end of the row of vehicles.

Stepping out of the vehicle, Matt closed the car door and locked it, he walked around the railings to the steps that took patrons to the concrete steps near the Thames where he began walking.

Walking beside the Thames as it shimmered in the dim grey light, Matt looked around for Jodie's counterpart, he kept moving his head as he walked with Starlight bunched up in his shirt.

She complained it'd gotten cold for her that she hid in his shirt wile he walked. It looked awkward when he's walking with a noticeable lump in his chest, and he continued to walk until he noticed something odd in the distance.

Matt couldn't describe the sight properly.

It… looked like…

"You're kidding!" Matt exclaimed as he made his way towards a disjointed organ player sitting near the Thames. It looked pristine, like it wasn't abandoned, and Matt almost didn't think about it until he felt Starlight move and poke her head through his neckline and said, "We're home!"

Walking towards the organ player, Matt's confounded at the sight.

Looking around, there's no way anyone could've dropped it off where it's sitting, boats can't use the Thames, and there's no way to get anything bigger than a person down the steps.

Starlight poked him with her paw and chattered at him, "Well, what're you waiting for!"

Hesitantly, Matt stepped forward, near the organ player and saw the perfectly white keys. He asked sheepishly how he's supposed to knock and Starlight poked him.

"Around the back!" Starlight chattered at him.

Nodding, Matt went around the organ player to the smooth back and froze. Something about it looked off. Like there's a door in the back, and as he stepped near it, he saw faint etchings where the police sign was.

"Now, I know why she didn't want to tell me," Matt blinked.

Starlight chattered and said that one day, out of spite, it turned into one of the things the Doctor hated.

"He hated organ players?" Matt's quizzical.

Starlight nods.

She told him that as a child, the Doctor's forced to learn it, and grew to hate it well into his adult years.

Shaking his head, Matt exhaled, "Oh, what am I going to do with our little time machine?"

If she's willing to turn into an organ player of all things, it made Matt wonder what other things she can turn into, and how she'll pick the one thing that annoyed him the most.

"Hey everyone, let's run back to the apple tree!" Matt sighed.

Knowing Jodie, she _would_ turn herself into one to spite Matt.

Knocking on the door, Matt called out.

"Hello, I need to speak to the Doctor. I found something of his," he called out to the TARDIS. "It's the missing ferret, Starlight, she's okay."

Matt knocked on the door one more time and the door opened inward.

Disappearing into the TARDIS, Matt watched as he entered the console room, decorated differently.

Glimpsing around, Matt called out for the Doctor, but he never answered, so he guessed that he's still looking for Starlight.

"Now, what?" Matt looked down to Starlight.

Starlight rubbed her paw under her chin before suggesting Matt take the Doctor's TARDIS to him, meeting him halfway.

"I don't know, it seems rude," Matt hesitated at the idea.

To him, it sounded rude to take another Doctor's TARDIS. Even if the TARDIS eventually came under Matt's possession later.

"Please?" Starlight begged. "I just wanna see my siblings again!"

Matt brought up the Doctor and Starlight shook her head.

"He's always grumpy," Starlight brought up.

When Matt pointed out that he'll get angry about someone else messing with the console, Starlight scoffed.

"Aren't you the Doctor, too?" Starlight challenged.

Matt felt the ferret pawing at him and he groaned as he approached the console.

Looking at the console, Matt winced when he realized that's different than the one he uses.

It looked like an entirely new console and Matt's unsure how he's supposed to use it.

Granted, Matt barely learnt how to use the console in _his_ TARDIS.

"Uh, well," Matt scratched his chin.

He felt Starlight's eyes on him and he admitted to her that he isn't sure how he's supposed to use the console.

"It doesn't look like mine," he professed. "I can't use it!"

Starlight groaned and asked if he's really the Doctor or not.

No matter what, the Doctor _knows_ how to the use the console in the TARDIS.

It's rudimentary!

"How do you know?" Matt sharply asked her.

Starlight raised her paws as she responded, "Well, I learnt it from the Doctor!"

Starlight insisted that Matt won't have problems using the console. If he's the Doctor, it's second nature to him to use the console of the TARDIS, regardless of what version.

Matt wanted to argue against using the console, but the ferret's in his shirt, and he felt the claws prickling his skin.

She has him by the claws and Matt didn't want to explain to Ripley how he ended up clawed.

Already, that conversation sounded awkward, and Matt wanted to avoid it.

"Alright, all right, I'm the Doctor. I should know these things," Matt sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Stepping close, Matt's hands outstretched as he looked over the controls that looked foreign to him.

He didn't know what he was doing, but if he didn't do something, Starlight would've clawed him.

"Alright, how about, this?" Matt pulled on a lever and pushed two buttons.

He didn't know what he did, but the TARDIS sprang to life. It didn't make the sound that his TARDIS made as it slowly shifted from the spot near the Thames.

When it stopped, Matt went towards the door and opened it, only to jumped backwards in fright as a fist nearly connected with his mouth.

"On guard!" Matt heard a refined man shout.

He fled from an angry man wearing an odd outfit, accompanied with a short cape that draped over his ruffled black collared shirt.

Holding up his hands, Matt begged for the man to cease, but he didn't.

Matt fled from the man as he attacked him and he dodged the fists as the man threw them quickly.

"There's some misunderstanding, I swear!" Matt shouted.

Cornered, he turned around to face the ire of the man as he balled his fists and his eyes filled with rage.

Panicked, Matt didn't know what to do and closed his eyes.

"Wait!" Matt opened his eyes as he felt Starlight push herself upwards, her whole head poking through the neckline.

Sneezing, the ferret chattered at the man and he lowered his fists.

Whatever Starlight said calmed the man and he looked annoyed with her.

"Young lady!" he shouts at the ferret. "I have the mind to punish you for giving me a scare!"

Matt stood quietly as Starlight climbed out of his shirt and scurried towards the man, climbing up his trousers into his arms.

"You gave us a heartache," the man sighed heavily as he petted the ferret on the head. "Where'd you run off to?"

Starlight told him that she saw something shiny and needed to investigate it, only to find that it's just some fake jewelry.

When she tried to go back, he wasn't there with the carrier.

"You're a troubling one, young lady," the man shook his head, his pale hair barely moved.

His eyes moved towards Matt as he's frozen in place and looked annoyed.

"And who is this?" the man asked Starlight.

When Starlight told him, he recoiled.

"The Doctor?" the man tilted his head.

He rebuffed, "I'm the Doctor!"

Matt weakly responded, "Different universe."

Putting Starlight in the carrier with her siblings, the Doctor sighed as he remarked, "Bad habit of ours, unfortunately!"

Matt blinked as he asked what the Doctor meant and the Doctor told him that it's not uncommon for Doctors to "bump" into each other.

Judging how Matt reacted, the Doctor guessed that Matt's new to it.

"Well, I sorta met another one, well only over the phone," Matt gestured.

He didn't meet that Doctor in person, but he met a Doctor. Now, he met the second Doctor in his adventures, in person, this time.

"Hm, you better get used to it," the Doctor pointed at him. "It's quite important, maybe lifesaving."

The Doctor explained that there's _always_ a Doctor afoot at any given time, maybe not in the same universe, such as him and Matt, but always elsewhere.

Matt's curious and asked, "So, where did it all come from?"

It's rather intriguing that there's specific sets of people who go by the title and travel in the TARDIS, another on the origins of the idea.

The Doctor shrugged as he responded, "My boy, you've much to learn. Consistency is key to keep up the narrative. Our enemies none too bright most of the time to notice the difference between me and you."

Even he didn't know the origins of the idea, just that one day, on a particularly bad day, he wound up face to face with the TARDIS.

Didn't know why it was there, didn't know where it came from, just was, and the moment the Doctor stepped inside, his life changed forever.

"Don't know how or why, just was," the Doctor shrugged.

Matt pointed as he remarked, "So, you're really are human, too?"

The Doctor nodded.

Matt pointed at himself, "I'm one, too. But I'm told there're alien Doctors as well?"

Chuckling, the Doctor nodded. He held up a finger and said, "His son's the one I'm delivering these rambunctious little ones to!"

Wanting more information, Matt's told that he couldn't know _all_ the details about every Doctor, just the important parts.

He's the Doctor. He travels in the TARDIS.

"You got a Sonic Screwdriver?" Matt heard the Doctor ask him.

He reached into his tweed pocket and pulled it out, showing the Doctor.

"Ah, good, you're not as green as you look!" the Doctor seemed pleased that Matt had one.

When he heard where Matt found it, the Doctor's bemused. He sighed eventually and said that it's probably for the best that neither of them look hard into it.

"What's the point to all this?" Matt wanted to know what's the point of him being the Doctor.

The Doctor replied that point, for Matt to do the unthinkable, travel around, saving worlds, helping others, restoring balance, etc etc.

"You've handled the controls, well," the Doctor pointed out.

Matt shrugged as he admitted that he just guessed and went with his gut. Quite frankly, he's surprised he got the TARDIS where the Doctor was and he acknowledged it.

"Once you use the TARDIS' controls, you never forget," the Doctor said to Matt as he turned around, his cape fluttering in the breeze, as he went up to the controls.

The Doctor attempted to bring them back and drop off Matt so he could then return to his duties in dropping off the ferrets.

As is the life of the Doctor, it wasn't as easy as the men made it out to be when they started hearing flute playing overhead, and froze.

They didn't know where it was coming from until Matt had the idea to turn on one of the monitors and another man appeared on screen, holding a black flute.

He had a black bowl cut hair, stitched trousers, and a black jacket that looked like Matt's tweed jacket, but black.

Pulling the flute out of his mouth, he greeted the men, "Hello, boys!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	210. The Three Doctors Pt 1

Matt stared at awe as the man on the screen seemingly knew they were there. He casually talked to the Doctor with the cape and it looked as the two had history and froze when the man on the screen started asking him questions.

"Ah, who're you?" the man on the screen inquired as he looked at Matt.

Matt didn't know how he could've known he was there but he mustered, "I'm… the Doctor…"

He watched as the man lowered his flute in awe as he exclaimed, "Getting younger, aren't they?"

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor called to his attention and asked why he contacted them.

"Oh yes, bit of a problem I'm having," the man told him.

Matt listened in and he learned that the man on the screen… is also the Doctor. Three Doctors from different points, brought together, and Matt's not sure how he feels about this.

"Look, I'm sure the two of you have it in the bag, but I'm weathered at the moment, I'm not much good to you," Matt tried telling them that he's sick and thus not a good candidate to whatever they're dealing with.

Unfortunately, it backfired tremendously for Matt, and the Doctor with the bowl cut demanded he come with them, he's useful.

"Sick?" Matt questioned the choice and the Doctor with the bowl cut nodded.

"Yes! That's perfect, bring him along, will you?" Matt heard the Doctor with the bowl cut tell the Doctor with the cape.

Backing away slowly, Matt tried to tell the men that he's sick, and that if he doesn't get back to his flat at once, he risked the ire of Ripley.

"I'm not in the position to run around," Matt tried to say. "If you understood what I had to deal with three weeks ago, you'd agree with me!"

He had to deal with dangerous creatures that feasted on sickly people like him and here he was dripping with mucus, from his nose and throat.

The last thing he wanted was to run into them again, especially in his state.

"You don't understand, my boy, you're perfect!" the Doctor with the bowl cut insisted.

Matt tilted his head as he asked, "How?"

The Doctor with the bowl cut replied, "Have you met them, yet?"

Matt felt like he's missing context and shook his head.

The Doctor with the cape filled him in and stated that the other Doctor's talking about some troubling aliens that've besieged the pair for quite a while.

"You're fortunate you haven't met one yet," the Doctor with the cape said to Matt.

Scratching the side of his cheek, Matt asked the pair what they're talking about, and rather telling him outright, they've decided to take him along, whether he wanted or not.

"I can't be much use to you if I'm throwing up, possibly my guts!" Matt tried saying.

However, he's told, "Getting sick's never stopped us before."

Groaning, Matt felt a pit in his stomach and the Doctor with the cape took over the console.

He took them to where the other Doctor waited for them and he wasted no time hobbling in to greet Matt.

Matt tried to tell him that he's possibly contagious, but apparently the Doctors' dealt with worse, and he shook his hand.

"He's rather young to be playing Doctor, isn't he?" the Doctor with the cape pointed out Matt's age.

The Doctor with the bowl cut shook his head and disagreed.

"Young enough he'll learn, by the time he grows into it, it'll fit him like a nice jacket," he countered the other Doctor's comment.

Matt couldn't react as the Doctor with the bowl cut yanked him by the hand towards the door with the Doctor with the cape waiting near it.

No matter how much he insisted, Matt's going on this adventure whether he wants to or not. This time, it's not Jodie prodding him to do it, and instead he's getting the crash course of what it means to be, the Doctor.

The Doctor with the cape turned around and closed the TARDIS door as the Doctor with the bowl cut pulled Matt ahead.

As he kept up, Matt looked around and noticed they're in a building of some sort, and he didn't recognize it at all. He admits his memory's faulty at times, but he's certain he'd recognize the interior from somewhere, and he isn't.

"Now, when we get to it, don't worry too much," the Doctor with the bowl cut instructed the befuddled Matt as he felt the Doctor pulling on him.

Matt asked what he's talking about and the Doctor with the bowl cut didn't tell him more. The Doctor with the cape simply said that Matt won't forget this experience and he probably won't.

Matt's trying to come up with several dozen excuses as to why he's not in his bed recovering from his cold and in all of them, he sees an agitated Ripley who'll thwack him and Jodie for getting into trouble.

As he tried to keep up, Matt's forced to stop as the Doctor with the bowl cut abruptly stopped.

Turning around, the Doctor with the bowl cut instructed him on how to act and not to act.

"What's going on?" Matt demanded answers.

He's already sick as it is and he's fortunate he hasn't lost what little of food's in his stomach yet and here these men were pulling him into an adventure against his will.

The Doctor with the bowl cut explained to Matt that there's an alien just around the corner and it's chained. It doesn't understand that there's more than one Doctor and thinks there's only one. So, they're going to pull one over it's head by making think they're one and the same.

"So, you mean, you _want_ me to make it _think_ I'm you?" Matt tried to understand what's requested of him.

Nodding, the Doctor with the bowl cut told him that they needed to keep the alien from suspecting anything else and keep up the narrative that the Doctor is eternal.

"I'm not sure how much good I'll do," Matt blinked as he brought up that he's nowhere near the two Doctors' ages.

Waving his hand, the Doctor with the cape stated that all Matt needed to do was simply make it look like that he's the other Doctors, nothing more.

When Matt asked how he's supposed to do that, the Doctor with the bowl cut stepped in, and said that Matt should act like similar to them.

"I'm the Doctor, not an actor," Matt responded.

The Doctor with the bowl nodded as he pointed at Matt.

"Yes, yes, that's very good," he complimented Matt's reaction.

Unwittingly, Matt went with the Doctors towards the end of the hallway and slowly turned the corner, where he sees something chained up and motionless.

To describe it, it looked like a bit of a metal rubbish can that sloped downward with a black strip around it with neatly lined half orbs going up until it stopped near the head that looked like the head of a badminton birdie with it black and a silver stock poking out. In the stock, there's what looked like a rounded lens inside the black stock, hidden around an outward black segmented half circle.

"What is it?" Matt asked the Doctors.

He heard, "You'll see."

The Doctor with the cape stepped forward and talked to the object standing quietly in the centre of the room with the chains.

"You're outmatched," he told the object.

Matt jumped backwards when he heard a low robotic voice, "Da-leks are not out-matched!"

It sounded too robotic, but the Doctor with the bowl cut inferred that it's only robotic because the creature inside's using a voice modular.

"Yes, you are," the Doctor with the cape insisted. "Look at me, you'll never get rid of me."

Pointing at Matt and the Doctor with the bowl cut, he insisted that no matter what, he's still present, and the alien can't win.

It didn't deter it and it balked at the claim.

"There is only _one_ Doc-tor!" screeched the robotic voice.

Nodding, the Doctor with the cape told the alien that there _is_ only one and here he is with two other versions of himself.

"You li-e!" screeched the robotic voice.

Matt turned towards the Doctor with the bowl cut and begged for an explanation.

Turning towards him, the Doctor with the bowl cut explained that the alien before them is a captured Dalek scout.

UNIT caught it while it attempted a recon mission and contacted the Doctor with the bowl cut for assistance in determining where the other soldiers were.

It's not going well as the Dalek would rather die than tell all.

Time is of an essence and that's why the Doctor with the bowl cut needed Matt and the Doctor with the cape to help fool the Dalek.

"Doesn't like us very much," the Doctor with the bowl cut explained to Matt. "Won't like you much, either, when they find out you're one, too."

The Dalek weren't bright, hateful they were, but not very bright, and thus the Doctor with the bowl cut hoped to fool this one into fessing up where the leader and the other soldiers were.

The sooner they do it, the sooner UNIT soldiers would've taken care of the issues at hand, and then that'll be all.

"What does it have to do with me being sick?" Matt asked.

The Doctor with the cape interrupted them and interjected, "Simple, you're going to make it think you contracted a deadly contagion and that if it doesn't tell us what we know, you'll cough on it."

Threat of biological warfare, not something Matt would ever think of doing, nor imagine, and yet the Doctors motioned for him to do it for their sake.

Matt sheepishly approached the chained Dalek as it sat motionlessly.

Knowing he couldn't haphazardly say he's the Doctor without ruining their cover, Matt looked inward, and tried to put on a brave face.

He told the Dalek, "I'm the Doctor and I'm very sick. If you don't do as I tell you, you'll regret it!"

Involuntary, Matt covered his mouth with his forearm and coughed heavily.

The act alone made the Dalek weary and the Doctor with the cape seized the opportunity to say, "You better do what I say, else you'll catch the sickness, too!"

Dramatically, the Doctor with the cape made it sound like Matt's cold was life or death, and that if the Dalek caught it, it'll be the end of it.

"Writhing in pain, wishing you were dead, your insides leaking, you want to suffer that, hmmm?" the Doctor with the cape asked the Dalek.

The Dalek screeched, "You lie!"

It went on for nearly an hour before the men realized it wasn't gong as well as they'd hoped. The Dalek clamed up and wouldn't tell either them anything.

The Doctor with the bowl cut rolled his eyes and exhaled, "This is going nowhere!"

The trio reconvened and they discussed the seriousness of the situation.

It appeared that it wasn't the first time the Dalek encountered one of the Doctors and the constant barrage caused them to carefully conceal their appearances to the point even the TARDIS couldn't find them.

Pushed, the Dalek did what they could to mask themselves from scanners and even forced the mantra of death before betrayal.

There's no betrayal for Dalek, as Dalek destroy each other over a hint of it, and none of them want to deal with the Doctor or any of the variations running amok.

"So, what do we do?" Matt asked the men.

The Doctor with the cape suggested a good thrashing.

The Doctor with the bowl cut suggested something a little refined, torture.

"Even then, you don't know if what it'll give you will lead you to them," Matt pointed out that the Dalek could've easily led them into a trap in a bid to escape their ploys.

Sighing, the Doctor with the cape scratched his bare chin as he wondered what they ought to do about their situation.

"It has to be something. One Dalek captured won't make a difference, they'll kill all of us before then," the Doctor with the bowl cut warned that even with their captured comrade, the Dalek would sooner destroy all of them than a chance of their comrade escaping.

Thinking, Matt tried to come up with ways to force the Dalek to tell them where the others were and as he did, he felt an itch in his nose that wouldn't go away.

His chest heaved as he let out a bellowing sneeze and the men froze.

"You don't suppose…" the Doctor with the cape looked towards the Doctor with the bowl cut.

The Doctor with the bowl cut scratched his bare chin as he responded, "It could work."


	211. The Three Doctors Pt 2

"We'll do it!" shouted the Doctor with the bowl cut as the three Doctors surrounded the Dalek, threatening it with Matt.

Matt stood near the Dalek as he leaned forward, mucus running down his nose.

He's thankful his mum didn't see him do this, she'd whack him upside his head for doing it, even if it's for the good of humanity.

"Cease!" screeched the Dalek as it couldn't escape the Doctors as they surrounded it.

"You know how to stop this," the Doctor with the cape told it.

The Dalek refused to tell them where the others were and Matt felt another sneeze coming, his nose twitching.

The Dalek shrieked as Matt sneezed loudly.

He tried to cover his mouth but his spit sprayed the Dalek's eye stock and recoiled as he held up a tissue to his nose.

"I suggest you start talking, Dalek, else I'll play every rendition of Bach I can think of with my flute," threatened the Doctor with the bowl cut.

The Doctor with the cape leaned on the threat by saying, "He'll do it, he's crazy!"

Bullying a Dalek to tell them where the others' were wasn't something Matt thought would've happened to him, but yet, here he was, and he's just as confused as anyone else.

All he wanted to do was return Starlight and go back to his flat before Ripley got back. Judging from the fact the two Doctors forced him to help them with this, Ripley's returning to an empty flat or a flat with only Jodie and no Matt.

All he knew from this, he'll be in trouble with Ripley, and if he knew her, she'll forcibly cuff him to his bed.

Well, that wouldn't bother him so much…

No, no, Ripley won't make it out as fun and punish him for breaking his promise.

"I will not heed!" the Dalek shrieked in agony as the Doctor with the bowl cut started playing his flute directly near the Dalek's robotic shell, causing it pain.

The three Doctors continued to bully the Dalek until Matt did something that irrefutably _broke_ the Dalek.

Let's just say he did what any man would in a situation where he's faced with a stubborn alien that wouldn't tell him what he needed to know.

"Ex-terminate me!" the Dalek begged as it felt utterly disgusted by what Matt did.

Even the two Doctors looked at him questionably and he reminded the men that they wanted answers and he got them their answers.

Forcibly, the Doctors got the Dalek to talk and it told the men exactly where the other Daleks were. Sobbingly, the Dalek begged for extermination, as it not only betrayed the others, Matt covered it's eye socket with mucus!

With the valuable information, the three Doctors left the Dalek to sob for extermination as they went to speak with the Brigadier and there, Matt learned what UNIT was and what it meant for him as the Doctor.

"Are you positive?" Brigadier Tom Basil looked between the men with his hazel eyes.

Nodding, the Doctor with the bowl cut stated that they found where the other Dalek hid and that he and the other Doctors intend on chasing them off for good.

"Yes, and we'll need you to put some pressure on them," the Doctor with the cape mentioned that they needed to push against the Dalek as the Doctors worked to undermine the invasion.

The Brigadier looked at them wearily as the two Doctors told him that he needed to send his men to the front line while the Doctors snuck in the Dalek's defenses through the back.

"But Doctor, they've must've had fifty thousand soldiers, we don't have that many men!" Tom protested at the plan.

The Doctor with the bowl cut stressed that they needed Tom's army to push against the Daleks so they didn't see the Doctors coming. It's a risk, but they couldn't simply "walk in through the door."

"What if your plan doesn't work?" Tom brought up as he crossed his green army sleeved arms.

The Doctor with the cape explained that it's a plan and that's all they have. If they don't do something within a few hours, the compound's bound to overrun with Daleks, none too happy to see the Doctors.

Matt watched the scene unfold and as it ended, the Doctor with the bowl cut came up to him and asked him for his aid.

"I really don't know how good I am to you. I can barely breath through my nose and I'm not even sure what's in my throat," Matt insisted that he isn't fit for whatever plans the two Doctors had for the Daleks.

The Doctor with the bowl cut patted his shoulder and told him that he'll power through his cold. He's stuck here with them until this issue's resolved and none of the men were willing to risk leaving the UNIT compound until the Daleks were dealt with.

While it's unfair for Matt, the Doctor with the bowl cut stated that's the life of the Doctor.

Sick, depressed, angry, everything, won't stop the Doctor, and it can _never_ stop the Doctor, because the universes at large, _need_ their Doctors.

Even if Matt didn't feel capable, he's as capable as the two older Doctors, and that's good enough.

"How many of us are there?" Matt wanted to know more about the Doctors.

He watched the Doctor with the bowl cut frown as he sighed. He responded to Matt's question with sadness as he told Matt that he's not sure.

"Some of us either die, get lost, quit, or just lose hope," the Doctor with the bowl cut hesitated at the end as he felt the weight on him.

It's not an easy job and rather, it's a life, and that life's harsh with grim realities, with a chance that even if Matt did everything right, something or another ensured that it won't be as clean.

"Pompeii could blow and that's fine. Stop it and it's destroyed by the whims of man," the Doctor with the bowl cut heavily sighed as he told Matt the harsh realities of being the Doctor.

No matter what, events happen, whether they like it or not.

Even if it's illogical, heartless, and heartbreaking, it's the way of the universe's rules, and it's the Doctor's job to skirt around it, only if necessary.

"You can't change fate," the Doctor with the bowl cut told Matt. "Even if we'd like to."

It sounded like the Doctor with the bowl cut had something tragic happen to him in the past that he wanted to change, but evidently, he lost that fight, as expectant.

Matt frowned as he asked what'll happen to the TARDIS if something happened to him and his friends.

The Doctor with the bowl cut told him that the TARDIS will simply move on and find another.

"That's why we don't tell others our names, always act like we're one and the same, it makes them think we're eternal. It's the only thing keeping their hope alive," he summed.

Most of the Doctors have been human, maybe some were alien, but fleshy creatures who're subjected to the whims of time as anyone else.

However, there must always be a Doctor.

No matter creed, gender, race, whatever nonsense created by man, a Doctor is a Doctor, nothing more.

As for how many there are active, the Doctor with the bowl cut didn't know for certain, but they're doing their part and trying to cling on to whatever keeps them going.

Frustration's the normal feeling they'll feel and hopelessness a close second.

Deaths and deceit, the two major things the Doctors face, always and inevitably.

"The only thing I can say to you, my boy, is that regardless of how you may feel, even if they lose faith in you, you must never lose faith in them," the Doctor with the bowl cut stressed.

A Doctor without faith in humanity's doomed to commit sinful deeds that forever follow the others. As they're trying to keep the ideal alive, they're forced to assume the sinful deeds as their own, even if they had no part in it.

"Remember, my boy, for every mistake you make, we must carry on as if it were our own," the Doctor with the bowl cut's voice low at the end.

Matt quietly listened to him and when he finished, he frowned as he rubbed his nose with a tissue.

The life of a Doctor wasn't as glamorous as some Doctors might make it. They're forced to do things that haunt them so, because history demanded it, and forcing its hand resulted in sins that the others were forced to carry.

"But I stress wholeheartedly, that even if it's a harsh sentence, you're doing good, and there's people you can count on to help you along the way," the Doctor with the bowl cut added.

Even if it's harsh, Matt had his friends, family, and he's doing good by helping people that he can. As small as saving a town from gunslingers to something big as world ending, Matt's garnering a reputation for himself.

The other Doctors'll pick up on his good and bad deeds and sprinkle them along during their own journeys. Even when he's dead, the next Doctor will talk about a deed he did years ago.

"Alright, enough chinwag, shall we take care of our little problem?" Matt heard the Doctor with the cape coming towards them as he yanked on his sleeves.

The Doctor with the bowl cut nodded and Matt gestured weakly.

Nodding, the Doctor with the cape walked with the two towards the exit door and opened it. He led them outside into a bayside area with seagulls flying above.

"An invisible force field, what do you think?" the Doctor with the cape looked between Matt and the Doctor with the bowl cut.

The Dalek didn't tell them much other than it's invisible to their scanners and that it's hidden away in a fashion nobody could've easily discover it.

When they found it, it'll be a matter of how to disarm it for the UNIT soldiers to take action. Without the other Daleks knowing it's them doing it and sending soldiers to get them.

"What's the one place nobody's looked?" Matt felt the mucus running down his throat and he coughed heavily towards the end of his sentence.

The two Doctors looked at each other before concluding that outside the sea, which the Daleks hated, they weren't particularly sure.

"Has to be somewhere," the Doctor with the cape scratched his chin.

The Doctor with the bowl cut pattered his fingers against his black flute as he pondered before suggesting they look at the obvious.

Sometimes the obvious place's the place nobody expected.

The three men walked, the Doctor with the cape easily towered Matt and Matt towered over the Doctor with the bowl cut.

Walking side by side, they walked towards a mountainous range nearby where any alien would've taken it over, even burrowing through the rocks, and noticed no invisible force field.

Matt felt like a billy goat climbing far up in the mountains with the other Doctors and they checked the crags, but there's none.

"Okay, now what?" Matt looked between the men.

The invisible force field isn't here, evidently, and there's no sign the Daleks came this way, so that'd mean they needed to keep looking.

The Doctor with the bowl cut suggested they look for it in the fields of flowers further from the compound.

Walking down the side of the range, Matt dug his feet deep as he narrowly walked down, attempting to avoid breaking his ankle or worse.

As he came to the end and felt the grass crunching under his feet, he exhaled sharply, and the Doctors gestured for him to follow.

Following the men, Matt looked around, the skies blue and there's barely any cloud, warmth on the top of his head, and the breeze salty.

He didn't pay any attention and fell backwards after walking into something.

Staring up at the skies above, Matt saw both Doctors on opposite sides, looking down at him.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor with the bowl cut asked Matt.

Matt replied as he blinked, "I'm not sure, anymore."

Helping him up, the Doctor with the bowl cut helped pat him down, removing the dirt and grass from him.

Crossing his arms, the Doctor with the cape called to them.

Looking towards him, the two noticed, rather interestingly, remnants of mucus suspended in midair near a pond.

"Huh," Matt blinked.


	212. The Three Doctors Pt 3

Feeling the invisible force field in front of them, the two Doctors pinpointed that there's a hidden base further inward, and that the force field's using the earth's magnetism to power it.

"Ah, wonderful, so, what do we do?" Matt felt out of his element as he watched the Doctors seemingly know how to determine what's powering the force field.

He heard back, "Simple, disrupt it enough for us to get through."

The Doctor with the bowl cut reached into his pocket and pulled out his own Sonic Screwdriver.

The same with the Doctor with the cape as he pulled his out.

Looking at Matt, the Doctors waited, and he grabbed his trusty Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket.

All three Sonic Screwdrivers pointed at the invisible force field and pulsated.

The force field warbled and turned into water, bubbling, and pushing away from the Sonic Screwdrivers' pulsating crystals.

A hole formed in the force field, wide enough for all three men to comfortably go through it.

The Doctor with the cape stepped through first and then the Doctor with the bowl cut followed.

Matt trailed behind as he stepped through the hole to see the inside of the force field.

Outside, it looked no different than the scenery, inside, the temperature dropped heavily, and there's a heavy presence.

In the distance, he spots the Dalek compound.

It looked like a prison with no smooth surfaces, only pointy and jagged.

Following the Doctors, Matt carefully made his way towards the compound, ducking when ordered as one of the Doctors spotted flying Daleks above.

As they journeyed near the compound, the Doctors told Matt about the Daleks.

They're a bane of the Doctors since they encountered the very first Doctor.

Suffice to say, they held that grudge so closely, they're _breed_ with the grudge against the Doctor.

So, naturally what follows, whenever a Doctor introduced him or herself, the Daleks won't hesitate to hunt them down mercilessly.

Not to say they couldn't give the Daleks a good thrashing, but to keep in mind the Doctor afterwards having to pick up the pieces and keep at it for the next inevitable showdown.

"All that hate, it's a wonder they get anything done in their own little world," the Doctor with the cape mused as he climbed over a steep hill and helped up the Doctor with the bowl cut.

The Doctor with the bowl cut agreed and added, "At least they're consistent."

Despite it all, the only good thing about the Daleks, they hardly change. Destroying other aliens, trying to take over the worlds, at least they're simplest of aliens to deal with.

Nevertheless, one of the most dangerous ones the Doctors face.

"I never seen them before," Matt told them.

All the adventures he and his friends done, not once they've ever encountered a Dalek.

It's baffling to the Doctors hearing this.

"You should've met one by now," the Doctor with the bowl cut's amused that Matt never met one.

When Matt told them how long ago, he started his new life as the Doctor, they're baffled at the claims that he never met any of the aliens that they seem to know.

"Hmmm… very odd," the Doctor with the cape mused.

Every Doctor encounters the Daleks soon after getting the TARDIS.

It's bizarre that Matt never did.

"Maybe they're gone?" Matt suggested.

The two Doctors boisterously laughed at this claim and stated that there _will_ always _be_ Daleks.

Matt didn't know why he never encountered one, but he's learning enough from this that he has an idea on how to handle them for when he inevitably encounters them.

Ripley mentioned them once or twice, but didn't think they were real on the account none of them saw one.

Well, he can tell her wholeheartedly, they're very real.

As they reached the compound, Matt stopped and felt his stomach acting up again.

He tried to power through it, but ended up turning away from the Doctors as he heaved.

Groaning, Matt revolted at the lingering taste of the vomit and felt a hand on his back, the Doctor with the bowl cut comforting him.

Rubbing his back, the Doctor with the bowl cut told Matt that he done similar.

Sick and yet here he was battling Daleks from a previous adventure he never shared.

"Ugh, I _hate_ being sick!" Matt coughed heavily as he spat out the built-up mucus and lingering vomit in his mouth.

Leading him away, the two saw the Doctor with the cape looking upward with his arms crossed.

"Not particularly stupid this time," he noted that it's not as easy to get into the compound from the ground.

The only way they can get inside, is up, and that required some improvising on the two Doctors parts.

"Well, I seem to forgotten my rope back at my TARDIS," Matt looked between the two.

The Doctor with the cape dryly chuckled and asked how Matt even survived long as he did, he's still very much green to this life.

Sticking a hand into his inner ruffled shirt, he pulled out a tied up rope.

Matt's confused as to how he had a rope all this time and he's told by the Doctor with the bowl cut that it's a specially tailored ruffled shirt, with infinite pocket space.

"Infinite pocket space?" Matt raised a brow at this.

The Doctor with the bowl cut nodded as he told curious Matt as the Doctor with the cape gauged the height and distance, he'd need to throw the rope.

"Yes, my boy, we've helped a tailor by the name of Manx, sweet girl she is, she has the penchant for fitted clothes with infinite pocket spaces. You should look her up, I'm sure she'll get you a tweed with them," the Doctor with the bowl cut told Matt about one of the grateful people one of the Doctors helped.

Manx, she worked as a tailor, and when her world was ending, the Doctor saved it and in thanks, helped him get a new suit with a _deep_ pocket. Apparently, he had a hole in his other suit that resulted in him losing his Sonic Screwdriver.

He got it back, of course, and a new suit to keep it on his person.

"Just don't forget to check your pockets," the Doctor with the bowl cut reminded Matt.

Matt ended up simply nodding at this explanation and took it to heart.

Then again, shoving all these tissue packets into his current tweed jacket on top of his mobile, keys, wallet, and Sonic Screwdriver proved difficult.

… Maybe when Matt gets better, he'll look up Manx and see if she can outfit him with one of those jackets. He'd love the extra room.

The Doctor with the cape called to them and they watched as he launched the rope upwards.

Dizzyingly, the rope slithered as it flew upwards and disappeared.

Waiting for a few minutes, the Doctor with the cape counted under his breath before lightly tugging the rope.

When it's stiff and wouldn't come down on them, he encouraged the other men to prepare to walk up the side of the compound.

Matt _didn't_ prepare for this and only comforted slightly when the Doctor with the bowl cut told him that Manx also sold shoes that kept their grip against the side of walls.

"I'll keep that in mind," Matt frowned as he watched him walk towards the limp rope and grabbed it.

Ascending, for someone in perhaps his fifties, he had no trouble going up the rope.

Gritting his teeth, Matt prayed for luck as he approached the rope and took it into his hands.

"Please don't let this be the way I go," Matt muttered under his breath before he took a deep breath and gripped the rope tightly in his hands as he slowly walked up against the compound.

He didn't look down, didn't want to even imagine, he just stare upwards as the Doctors ahead of him casually walked upwards.

"New shoes would be lovely, too," Matt gulped as he looked at his feet as they jellied from the stress.

Forcing himself, Matt climbed until he yelped as the Doctors grabbed him and yanked him over the side to the top of the compound.

Matt laid on the ground as his heart pounded against his chest.

Seeing this was his first time, the Doctors gave him a chance to catch his breath and try to not lose conscious from the entire experience.

Once he calmed down, Matt raised from the ground and exclaimed, "Brilliant. I survived. I hope I do this again!"

Surviving, of course.

Not climbing up the side of a compound, he _never_ wanted to do that, again!

"Ah, how naïve, he," the Doctor with the cape shook his head. His pale hair didn't move much as he sighed. "You better get used to this."

Wobbling, Matt walked with the Doctors through the wall towards a metal wide door that one of the Doctors opened with his Sonic Screwdriver and they entered the inner compound.

It's dark, metallic grey sheen, and bitterly cold.

"Mmm, they're usually patrolling," the Doctor with the cape noted that the Daleks always patrolled the hallways of their compounds.

Matt tried to make a joke that they're on break, but the Doctor with the cape told him that, unfortunately, Daleks never take breaks.

"It's rather odd," the Doctor with the bowl cut noted.

He said that the Daleks ramped up security after the Doctors' antics over the course of decades and here, there's not even a stray Dalek to overtake.

"Well, let's get to their controls let the Brigadier know we're here," the Doctor with the cape sighed as he walked with the men.

Matt followed them and as he did, he noticed how winding the hallways became, and confusing with no indication of where they're even going. Here, the two Doctors had no trouble going about it.

"I suppose these Daleks aren't for peace talks?" Matt sheepishly asked.

He heard, "Peace is cause for extermination."

Of course.

"Okay, here we go," the Doctor with the cape clicked his tongue against his teeth as he spotted the wide door.

"You don't suppose this is a trap, do you?" Matt raised a point.

If the Daleks hated the Doctors so much, they should've known the Doctors would've arrived at the UNIT compound to stop them.

"Hm, he does make a point," the Doctor with the bowl cut raised his finger as the Doctor with the cape frowned.

It's evident something's very wrong and they needed to plan.

"Well, I say, if it's a trap, why don't we spring it?" Matt heard the Doctor with the cape suggest.

Blinking, Matt asked the Doctor with the cape what that would've done for them and he heard from the Doctor with the bowl cut, "They'll think we don't know it's a trap. We do. They'll expect us to fall into it at any point."

The Doctor with the cape then added, "And that means, we'll have to spring it and give them a surprise."

It made no sense to Matt and the Doctors sighed as they complained he's much too young to be the Doctor to begin with.

In short, the Daleks expect them to spring the trap, and they'll spring the trap to surprise the Daleks with their _own_ trap.

"Now, remember, my boy, we're supposed to be one and the same," the Doctor with the bowl cut reminded Matt of what they discussed previously.

Slowly, Matt nodded as he chewed on his bottom lip.

He doesn't know how to even begin what's happening when he gets back to Ripley.

At this point, he rather have her cuff him to the bed, in fact, he'll gladly let her do it, just so that he can avoid getting caught up in something like this.

Ripley's got a box of them and even if some didn't have keys, Matt can at least pick himself free if he needed too.

The benefits of working at a thrift store, learning to pick open locks and safes. Helped him when he locked himself out of the beetle one day.

"Okay, boys, remember, one and the same," the Doctor with the cape looked at the men.

Pulling on his ruffled collared shirt, the Doctor lowered his hands and reached for his Sonic Screwdriver.

With it, he used it to open the doors and the men uneasily entered through the doorway and walked through a dark hallway.

Matt saw darkness ahead as he walked with the men and he felt the air warming as they walked closer to the control.

In the distance, there's a light at the end of the straight hallway, and Matt continued to walk with the Doctors until they stepped through the threshold and into a circle.

"Doc-tor?" Matt heard a booming voice echoing throughout the room.

Looking around, Matt saw the walls covered with orbs and stunned when he saw the circular room lighting up and those weren't the walls.

Daleks!

"Doc-tor!?" shouted the Daleks in unison as they're displeased by the mere presence of either men.

"You've come to dieeeeeeeeee?" screeched one Dalek, a larger one, as it appeared before the men.

The Doctors knew who it was because one called it by name.

"Ah, Skaro, surprise you've come this far," the Doctor with the cape narrowed his eyes.


	213. The Three Doctors Pt 4

Recognized by the metallic sheen on his robotic body, the Dalek known as Skaro, pointed his eye stock at the Doctors and hatred seeped through his words as he talked to the Doctors.

"You dare show your fa-ces?" Skaro hissed at them.

The Doctor with the bowl affirmed with, "All those times you tried to invade and it never crossed your mind?"

Crossing his arms, the Doctor with the cape inquired what Skaro hoped to gain invading the UNIT compound.

They know perfectly well that the Doctor would've taken notice and acted accordingly.

It's certainly not to help his captured brethren. Rather, they'd just destroy it and the entire compound without so much a blink.

"We've been searching," began Skaro as his voice robotically boomed throughout the room. "Looking for our answer."

Matt's confused and thankfully, the Doctors knew what Skaro talked about because they huffed at Skaro's reasoning.

"I've searched high and low and I've never heard such a thing," decreed the Doctor with the cape. The Doctor with the bowl cut affirmed that he didn't see or hear what Skaro's talking about it.

"Fools!" Skaro called them. "We _know_ what we hear!"

Matt, confused, looked between the Doctors who didn't seem incline to believe Skaro. He's known to lie before, especially if he feels like his life's at risk, and the two Doctors' convinced he's lying to them again.

Quiet, Matt listened to the Dalek affirming that they're searching for the answer. They're desperate to find it and _afraid_ of what's to come if they don't find the answer. Not only that, what's to come _when_ they find the answer!

"You expect us to believe you, the same who lied and cheated before?" the Doctor with the bowl cut didn't believe the Dalek.

Skaro turned his eye stock towards Matt as he stood behind the Doctors and asked him outright, "What of you?"

Matt didn't know what to say and his eyes moved towards the Doctors who guided him by the way of their eyes.

Looking at the Dalek, Matt shifted in his spot, as he responded, "I don't believe in you!"

The Dalek wasn't happy with his response as he heard, "Fools, you are fools!"

Skaro ordered the Daleks to ready as a second rod appeared from their chassis and pointed at the Doctors.

"Hold on!" Matt shouted at him.

Skaro's taken aback by Matt suddenly raising his voice as he wanted Skaro's attention.

Coming towards him, Skaro shouted, "We do not o-bey, the Doc-tor!"

Holding his ground, Matt stared at Skaro, and asked him, "Tell me something, Skaro, what are you exactly hoping to gain from this?"

He hoped that Skaro clued him in what he and the Daleks fear and it worked, because Skaro told him, "The sound… we want to know what it means!"

There's a sound that frightened Skaro and the Daleks, enough that they're detracting from their normal routine because they don't know what it means and what'll happen when it inevitably stops.

"By invading UNIT?" Matt questioned Skaro's logic.

Skaro countered as he said that they need _all_ the resources they can gather to find what the sound is, what it means, and what'll happen when it finally stops.

"If you he-ard the so-und, you'd be-lieve, the Daleks!" Skaro shrilled at Matt.

Evidently, neither Doctors heard the sound the Daleks did, and this is a catalyst for them not believing Skaro.

Chewing on the bottom of his lip, Matt conferred with the Doctors who told him that Skaro's lying about the sound. They heard no such thing and their TARDIS' confirmed it. He's never told the truth in his miserable life since he encountered the first Doctor!

"Maybe you have a bit of tinnitus, Skaro, isn't it possible, hmmm?" the Doctor with the cape inquired.

Skaro insisted vehemently that there's a sound that the Daleks heard and that they're afraid of it because they don't know what it means.

"What do you think will happen when the sound stops?" Matt questioned Skaro.

Skaro shrilled at him, "Do-OM!"

Matt expected the Doctors to have a plan for getting them out of this and they did, but not in a heroic sense, they convinced Skaro that if he wanted UNIT's help that he keeps them alive.

Looking at the men, Matt knew that they didn't intend to keep their word, but Skaro's desperate enough that he took their word for it, and ordered them to go into a holding cell with Daleks following them closely behind.

Forced into the holding cell, Matt turned his head to the Doctors as he inquired what's the plan after this.

"Simple, break out," the Doctor with the cape told him.

Matt sighed as he then asked, "Are you sure Skaro isn't lying?"

It could just be his nature, but Matt heard the desperation in Skaro's robotic voice. Impressive, considering, but he heard the Dalek nearly outright _beg_ for help and that's bizarre for a Dalek to beg for help outside the Dalek empire.

"He's nothing but a liar, my boy," the Doctor with the bowl cut told him. "He'd lie to save his own arse and leave his soldiers to die in fires."

He's done that multiple times, crossing his tendrils as he lied to everyone he came across. Doing this so much, it's hard for the Doctors not to roll his eyes at him.

"Listen to me, _never_ trust his words," the Doctor with the cape warned Matt. "He'll kill you without a second blink."

Stressing, the Doctor with the cape made it clear that Skaro couldn't be trusted, no matter what he says or does, desperation is just a tactic he'd use to turn on people foolish enough to trust him.

"He's got his own empire back home, you be the judge of his character," the Doctor with the bowl cut chimed in and Matt's forced to look at his options.

He couldn't trust Skaro as evident that he's known to lie and double cross. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that this one moment, that Skaro's telling the truth, that there's a sound that the Daleks fear and desperate to know what it is and what it means.

However, the Doctors assert that Skaro isn't telling the truth and neither their TARDIS' indicated there's even a sliver of truth in Skaro's words.

Frowning, Matt paced around the holding cell as he didn't know what to think.

Forced, Matt trusted the Doctors as they're seasoned compared to him and know the in and out of Skaro and the Daleks.

Looking at the men closely, Matt saw how irritated they were seeing Skaro again, and it gave cause for him to ask why they didn't simply just kill him and the Daleks, be done with it.

He heard, "Unfortunately, we've considered that, but that's not possible."

It's certainly crossed their minds to kill off Skaro and the Daleks, but the two Doctors ran into issues as did other Doctors.

Daleks propagate by continuously creating more Daleks. By their estimates, there's _trillions_ and maybe even _more_ , even if they defeated Skaro and killed his followers, he's not the only major Dalek Matt has to worry about.

If hierarchy used by the Daleks was a chart, Skaro barely showed up compared to how many Daleks above him ranked.

Not surprisingly, that many Daleks caused their own form of internal strife. Wars, deceit, there's several sects of Daleks roaming the galaxies far and wide, believing they're superior to their brethren.

"Okay, so, I believe you, what now?" Matt asked the Doctors what they should do.

Simply, as the Doctor with the cape said, "Help them."

Matt didn't know what he meant and the Doctor with the bowl cut clued him in by telling him if the Daleks were afraid of such sound, then they'll use it against them.

"We get to their computers we can use it to contact the Brigadier and his men," the Doctor with the cape told Matt.

He instructed Matt to stick close to them and listen to them. The Daleks aren't keen on multiple Doctors being different people, yet, and they needed to keep the illusion they're the same person up.

"Is it that important you're damning men and women to carry sins they have no reason to carry?" Matt ended up asking a hard question for the Doctors.

He's heard enough about carrying the sins of his peers as his own, but he doesn't understand such importance that it outweighed the individualism of a Doctor.

The Doctors explained that they had to, because if it's found out that they're not the same person, effectively, it'll cause a witch-hunt and one that Matt did _not_ want to happen.

Daleks, Zygon, creatures from the deep, oh my, they'll hunt anyone they suspect as the Doctor, and kill them, even if they're not.

"As long as they think we're one, they won't turn their attention to the others," the Doctor with the bowl cut summed the major reason.

They couldn't use their real names.

Had to use the title and nothing else.

Assume the good and bad parts of others as their own.

Pretend to be the same person, even when they're not, and keep up the appearance as such, so that their enemies don't get wise.

This means misleading people into thinking that you're their friend, lover, so on, just in a different body, for the sake of protecting them.

All that, while saving the worlds at large, stopping evils, etc, just so there's a fleeting feeling of safety.

"Now, if we had enough chinwag, let's give the Daleks what they want, hmm?" the Doctor with the cape looked between the men.

Matt begrudgingly agreed to his plan and Dalek guards came to their cell to collect them and lead them to the area where they could work on helping the Daleks.

Trailing behind the two Doctors, Matt frowned as he pondered quietly to himself, and as he walked, he felt his pocket vibrate silently.

Slowly, he reached into his pocket and felt his mobile vibrating.

The trans dimensional interfaces in the compound seemed to help Matt receive messaging even in another universe and he knew from vibrations, it's Ripley.

She's probably wanting to check up on him.

"Jodie, tell me you have my back," Matt muttered under his breath.

Jodie's as much in trouble as Matt is.

She let him go off trying to return a ferret to her owner and got him wrapped up in a conspiracy involving some sound, Daleks, and two Doctors.

On top of everything else, he's fortunate he hadn't lost his lunch for the umpteenth time!

…Assuming he has anything left of it.

Led to a large doorway, the Dalek soldiers told the Doctors the terms.

If they try to leave, they will die.

If they try to deviate from the task that Skaro set them, they will die.

Doing anything that showed disobedience resulted in them dying.

Matt's not pleased, but the Doctors tell him that's it's normal for Daleks to embellish what consequences follow for breaking their rules.

Make no mistake, they'll kill you if they think you're doing something wrong, even if you're not.

"Oh, wonderful," Matt muttered under his breath.

Forced into a large oval room and the door opened with two Daleks guarding the outside and two on the inside, Matt went with the Doctors towards the computers where they're expectant to help the Daleks.

"Alright, time to have a bit of fun with o'Skaro," the Doctor with the cape looked between the men.

The Doctor with the bowl cut asked the Doctor with the cape, "What shall we tell them?"

He referred to UNIT.

The Doctor with the cape replied, "We'll tell them to prepare."

Motioning with his hand, the Doctor with the cape had the men step closer to the computers and pulled them close out of earshot of the Daleks.

"Alright, we'll start with taking down the force field for them. It'll be the easiest thing we done," the Doctor with the cape formulated a plan on how to do deal with the Daleks.

Tearing down their forcefield's easy, the Doctors done it several times. Even when the Daleks made variations, the Doctors always worked to destroy them.

"Okay, then what?" Matt asked them.

The Daleks expected results and without those results, they're likely to die, and Matt didn't want to die so soon, Ripley would certainly kill him.

"You've much to learn, boy," the Doctor with the cape sighed as he shook his head, his pale hair barely moving, and he proceeded to continuously push buttons, typing on the keyboards, and generally, doing what's requested of them.

Skaro wanted UNIT's help and the Doctor with the cape's going to give them what they want, only it wouldn't be the help they need.

"Trust me, he's always like this," the Doctor with the bowl cut whispered to Matt about the arrogance of the Doctor with the cape.

The Doctor with the cape heard this and whispered, "I'm not the one who does nothing but play music!"

Matt sharply exhaled, "I wish I stayed in bed!"


	214. The Three Doctors Pt 5

As expected, things didn't go according to plan, well, Matt's plan, but for the two Doctors, the plan's going accordingly.

It's a matter of _how_ much Matt can squeeze under the computer before he gets stuck completely underneath the enclosure that the Doctors forced him to go under and rewire the computer internally.

They would've done it the normal way, but for their plan to work, they needed to make it appear they're doing their tasks, and that involved capturing the Daleks guarding the doorway, disposing of the aliens inside, and take over the robotic chassises as their own.

It's not as simple as waving the Sonic Screwdriver and have the computer do it automatically, the Daleks accounted this when they forced them in that room.

Didn't expect the Doctors to come up with a plan for that.

Their next step involved Matt rewiring the computer for the Doctors as he's younger, thinner, and knew how to do it better than they can.

Well, that's their excuse, but Matt believed they just didn't want to do it, and since he's the youngest of the three, they'd bully him somehow to do it by using their seniority over him.

It's a blessing and curse that Ripley taught him how to rewire circuits and wires.

One hand, it helped him save money, another hand, he's forced into situations like this.

Suppose, it's a necessary evil.

It's annoying that they're forcing him to do it, but he rather have the skills, than not.

With his tweed jacket off, his bow tie loose, and his suspenders hanging down his trousers, Matt had his work cut out for him.

At least the computer he rewired in the library didn't make him go this length, but inevitably, Daleks didn't consider humans trying to squeeze underneath their computers in their blueprints.

"If I try to squeeze any further, they'll name a juice brand after me!" Matt told the Doctors he couldn't squeeze himself into the underside any more than he can already. Unable to go further, Matt's forced to do what he can with what's closest to him and go from there.

Looking at the wires, Matt muttered under his breath as he looked at them all and followed where they went and what they're for.

As he's looking, he noticed something in the corner, and with it as tight as it is, Matt couldn't see what it is without pressing his body against something by mistake.

"Ah, there's something in here with me," Matt called to the other Doctors.

The Doctor with the bowl cut asked, "What is it, my boy?"

Matt replied, "I don't know, I can't really move around to see."

He heard the Doctor with the cape say, "How about, now?"

Matt closed his eyes shut when the Doctor with the cape got some light underneath the computer for him to use.

While it's nice, Matt let out a yelp as he saw what it was.

It's… well… Matt didn't know what it was, but he's glad it's dead, but he wished he didn't have to look at it's eyes staring straight at him!

"What's wrong, now?" Matt heard the Doctor with the cape ask him.

Matt responded, "There's something _dead_ in the corner in here and it has… wide eyes."

He described it and the Doctors told him nonchalantly what it is.

It did _not_ help him!

"Just be thankful it's dead," the Doctor with the bowl cut told Matt. "If it wasn't, well, I'm sure there's worse ways to go."

Complaining about the eyes staring at him, Matt heard the Doctor with the cape sternly telling him that it's normal for it to look like that.

If it looked milky, Matt's fine.

If it looked so much as red, well, Matt's _not_ fine.

Feeling one of the Doctors' nudging him with his foot, he heard them telling him to get a move on, they don't have all day.

Muttering under his breath, Matt rolled his eyes.

"I heard that, young man!" Matt heard the Doctor with the cape scowl at him.

Nothing got past the Doctors and Matt learned first hand from this that even body deep in wires and what's it, they'll still hear him.

Matt groaned and began to rewire the computer.

It's bizarre, insufferable, impossible, he couldn't imagine that the Daleks would've had the time or patience to do all this.

He learned as he cut and tied wires together that often the Daleks assume control of others' technologies as their own, but often not care to learn the basics.

"Well?" Matt called out to them.

He heard varied responses and inevitably forced to continue rewiring until he heard the Doctors tell him that they made it look like they're in the room and the computer's tracking the supposed sound that the Daleks feared.

Sighing, Matt couldn't wait to get out from underneath the claustrophobic hell that is the inside of a Dalek computer.

Well, if he could…

Matt couldn't squeeze himself back through the way he came and he's unable to go anywhere else.

Thankfully, the Doctors helped him… in their own way.

Yanking him, the Doctors pulled him out from under, both on opposite sides of him.

Matt slid out from underneath and looked up at the Doctors as they looked down at him.

"What now?" Matt asked them.

Helping him up, the Doctor with the cape told him that they'll begin their next course of plan, now that they got word to UNIT, they'll work to disarm the forcefield completely.

"Um, my boy," the Doctor with the bowl cut pointed a cut on Matt's cheek he received from a sharp edge as the Doctors helped him out from underneath the computer.

Thanking him, Matt fetched his tweed jacket where he realized that while he was underneath the computer, the Doctors went through his things.

"Is it in our nature to snoop in the others' things?" Matt inquired as he held a tissue up to his cut.

The Doctor with the bowl cut pointed at the Doctor with the cape and claimed _he_ did it and not him.

The Doctor with the cape claimed that the Doctor with the bowl cut goaded him into it.

Exhaling, Matt pulled up his suspenders, tightened his bow tie, put on his tweed jacket, and kept the tissue pressed against the cut.

"So, Ripley was it?" Matt heard.

Freezing in place, Matt looked at them.

"You went through my mobile?" Matt blinked as he looked at the Doctors.

He put a passcode on it, he kept the notifications off the lock screen, and he made sure he didn't have any personal photo as the image on the lock screen!

"Considering we use a time machine, a Sonic Screwdriver, and plenty of other technological advancement, it shouldn't come to no surprise that we're that good as guessing your pitiful passcode, my boy," the Doctor with the cape crossed his arms.

He had Matt beat there.

They learned to use things that went over normal people's heads. It shouldn't come as a shock when they're capable of unlocking a phone without so much a peep while Matt's busy rewiring the computer.

"Well, tell us," the Doctor with the bowl cut gestured.

Matt looked at them and pointed out, "Don't you think we have better things to do, than looking into my personal life?"

He heard back, " _Our_ personal life, my boy!"

Groaning, Matt knew this wasn't a fight he could win and the Doctors made it apparent that he needed to tell them so if it ever cropped up in their adventures they can tap into his knowledge and act as if it's their own.

"She… she's my… my girlfriend, okay, happy?" Matt told them.

The Doctors didn't look impressed and one asked him if he'd liked to tell them what they needed to know or go through his mobile in full detail again.

Matt didn't tell them the whole lot, just enough to keep the Doctors happy, and by the time he's done, he got a look by the Doctor with the cape.

"Well, it sounds like there's more to your story," he raised a brow at Matt.

Matt gestured as he said that's as far as he's willing to tell them. It's not fair to air out his business without airing out Ripley's indirectly.

"And she's your boss?" Matt heard the Doctor with the bowl cut.

Sighing, Matt short handed everything that led up to him working with Ripley, scrubbing out some details, he described the events leading up to the two becoming enamored with each other.

The Doctor with the cape looked half-impressed, but the Doctor with the bowl cut encouraged Matt, well, better than nothing.

Thankfully, Matt didn't have to worry so much about them rooting around his personal life more, because it's time for the second part of the plan.

Disposing the aliens within the chassises wasn't hard, but it wasn't pleasant, but the Doctors helped him clean out the Dalek chassis so he could get in and out without sitting in the remnants of the electrocuted Dalek.

They'll have a story for the fourth Dalek.

It sought to betray Skaro.

Betrayal is common among Daleks that it wouldn't go over their heads very much. The other Daleks chase after their traitorous brother and leave the three Doctors to escape to another part of the compound where they'll find the computers to disable the forcefield.

Awkwardly, Matt climbed into the Dalek chassis from the top and settled inside. He didn't expect it to house him comfortably, but here he was, nearly waist down into the Dalek chassis, even before the top half went over hi.

"Now, remember, the Daleks will search high and low for us," the Doctor with the cape told Matt. "It's easy to pretend as them so don't be afraid if one approaches you."

It's as easy as homemade custard.

Simply, all Matt needed to do was use the voice modular to mask his voice and say things like, "The Doctors escaped!"

Reaching into the chassis, Matt found the control sticks and swerved around in place as he tried to figure out the controls.

This time, he had prior knowledge from playing at the local arcade with one of their games. Involved moving similar to the Daleks with the difference there wasn't a live weapon hidden in the arcade cabinet.

"Okay, I do this and this happens," Matt muttered under his breath as he used the controls.

Once he learned how to use the Dalek chassis, he looked at the Doctors as the top half of the chassis came over them and as they sealed, Matt heard the Doctor with the bowl cut tell him to do the same in the deep robotic voice of the Dalek.

Finding the button, Matt's upper half disappears into the chassis completely and he's greeted with a blue tinted screen that showed biometrics and scanners.

Like an arcade game, Matt moved the Dalek chassis like it's a mini tank.

Confirmed by one of the Doctors, that indeed, it's virtually a mini tank.

Matt followed the Doctors as they led charge towards the garrison of the compound.

Skaro wouldn't be in the garrison and all they have to do is convince one of his majors that there's a defected Dalek and escaped Daleks, watch them run amok trying to find them.

When they're busy, the Doctors will move onto the computers in the main chambers, where Skaro is, and that'll be the fun part of their ordeal, because they'll need to lure him away.

They must change up their plans dealing with him because he often sees through them afterwards, so this is a new plan entirely, hopefully he won't notice a thing out of place.

Of course, Skaro didn't get this far without having some lemons, but the Doctors digressed.

Matt felt like a kid again, in the cramped arcade cabinet, sweating slightly, and the low-res screen, but instead it's a Dalek chassis and he wasn't playing a tank game.

In his pocket, he heard the mobile vibrate and he noticed an auto-button on the controls which he switched on and the chassis moved on it's own.

Pulling out his mobile, Matt looked at the screen, it's Ripley again.

She'll be late getting back to the flat, she's dealing with a lot more customers than expected, and that she'll bring some food by when she comes back from the ordeal.

Matt would've texted her back, but it seemed that she was getting texts from him, because she sent him another one, "I'll make sure it's the large."

Another text from another number showed up instantly and he read the text: YOU'RE WELCOME, LOVE J ~HEART~!

It seemed that Jodie helped him with dealing with Ripley and seemed to copy him well enough that Ripley didn't suspect anything wrong.

She assumed his number and intersected Ripley's incoming messages without her knowing.

"Thank you, Jodie, dealing with Daleks, be back maybe before Ripley boxes my ears," Matt muttered as he sent a quick text to Jodie, thanking her for her help.

It's the little things and Matt's willing to take what he can to avoid the ire of Ripley.


	215. The Three Doctors Pt 6 (Final)

Awkwardly, Matt moved the Dalek chassis in tandem with the other Doctors, they arrived at the garrison and on cue they fooled every Dalek and sent them astray belligerently angry about the escaped Doctors and the betraying Dalek.

As they filed out of the garrison, the Doctor with the cape told Matt that now's the fun part, getting to the computer.

"Why couldn't we do it from the one we were just at?" Matt asked through the chassis, making his voice like a Dalek's and heard the response equally robotic.

"Even with our Sonic Screwdrivers and your penchant for wiring, we couldn't get through the access point through that particular computer. Even Daleks know better than that. Their computer's enclosed, you can't access it anywhere in the compound except up close," said the Doctor with the cape.

The Doctor with the bowl cut added, "And not to mention that Skaro has the administrative access. Even if we get there, we can't just use the computer, we'll have to think of something and get it off him."

Matt sighed as he muttered under his breath that he should've expected it to go this way.

He followed the other Doctors towards the main chambers and as they approached the large doors, the Doctor with the bowl cut stopped abruptly to look towards the Doctor with the cape.

"How do you figure we lure him out and get the administrative access?" he pointed out the questionable plan to the Doctor with the cape.

The Doctor with the cape explained that with Matt, they'll be able to get Skaro to bend the knee, so to speak.

"How?" Matt balked at the idea.

He heard, "You're sick, after all."

The plan involved having Matt get out of the Dalek chassis and act like a prisoner for them to get near Skaro.

Skaro's weary about pathogens and sickness as it is, so the fact that Matt's sick, it's as good as getting him to cry uncle rather than risk sickness.

Effectively, they'll force the administrative access from Skaro and he'll flee from the chambers because of Matt.

Matt's weary about this plan and he asked what he's supposed to do when they get inside.

To which, the Doctor with the bowl cut poked out of the seams of the Dalek chassis, enough to hand Matt a piece of sweet.

It's oval shaped, blue, and Matt's confused what he's supposed to do with it.

The Doctor with the bowl cut instructed him to eat it.

Wearily, Matt asked him what's the plan and the Doctor with the cape instructed him to do what he's told, they're running out of time.

Begrudgingly, Matt swallowed the sweet.

It tasted like any other hard candy sweet and he walked ahead of the Doctors as they posed as guards who found him.

Entering the chambers, immediately, Skaro called out to them, demanding answers as to why they've approached his chambers without his say.

He noticed Matt in view and grew belligerently angry as he demanded to know where his counterparts disappeared to.

Matt posed and claimed he didn't know where they went.

He's forced forward by the Dalek housing the Doctor with the cape and as he walked closer towards Skaro until he ordered Matt to stop.

"Where are the others?" Skaro demanded answers.

Matt told him that he didn't know and Skaro didn't believe him, rightfully so, and he demanded answers now, or else.

"I told you, I don't know!" Matt tried to convince Skaro.

Skaro inquired, "Why would they have left you be-hind?"

Skaro wasn't convinced and Matt expected the two Doctors to have a plan for it and they did.

In the way of Matt's gut.

He felt his stomach rumble and he didn't know if it's just him hungry or one of those funny feelings that sometimes happens once a while.

Alas, it's neither and he held his gut as he felt his stomach expel the contents of his stomach… into Skaro's face.

Well, thankfully for Skaro, it only covered his chassis' face and not his _actual_ face.

Skaro shrieked in fear and revulsion as vomit dripped from his eye stock.

Covering his mouth, Matt gurgled, "Sorry!"

He's actually sorry for that.

Throwing up on a Dalek never crossed his mind until today and he looked towards the Dalek housing the Doctor with the bowl cut.

His sweet wasn't so sweet and caused Matt's stomach to revolt in hatred.

Skaro got the blunt of the hatred and he shrieked in disgust as he spun around, looking at the blue vomit stuck on it from the screen inside.

Suppose that's better than the alternative, but even Matt found that much.

Stepping away from the shrieking Dalek as he held his hand over his mouth, Matt watched as the Doctors made work of Skaro.

They worked quick but Skaro's able to get insults in as the Doctors withhold him from leaving the chambers just yet.

"You fi-ends!" Skaro shrieked at them as the Doctors override his control and forcibly gained access to the administrative controls needed to use Skaro's computer.

The Doctor with the cape calmly told Skaro, "Shut up, you brought this on yourself!"

It's rather out of character for someone like a refined man, but Matt guessed even they broke character every now and again.

Matt held his gut as he felt another round readying itself and the Doctor with the bowl cut warned Skaro that if he gave them any trouble, Matt will do it again, and this time it's in the _inner_ chassis.

"You woul-dn't dare!" Skaro shrieked.

Matt didn't even need to see the Doctor with the bowl cut to know he's giving Skaro a toothy grin right now.

Skaro seemed to know it, too, and he decried the Doctors' attempts. He warned that eventually, the sound's stopping, and when it does, they might not like what happens next.

"You're lying again," the Doctor with the cape chided Skaro as he pointed the eye stock at the Dalek.

Skaro said he wasn't, but he's lied so many times, the Doctors didn't even give him a shred of doubt to work with.

Despite his latest attempts, Skaro couldn't convince the Doctors of the sound he and the Daleks heard.

If there's even a sound to begin with…

"Hrng!" Matt couldn't help his body as he doubled over and let out another stream of blue vomit, safely away from his dress shoes.

The sight's enough for Skaro to flee from the chambers and the Doctors to jump out of the Dalek chassises to tend to Matt as he held his stomach, visibly white.

"What… the… _bloody_ … _hell_ … did… you… give… me?" Matt questioned the Doctor with the bowl cut.

He heard back, "Just an expired sweet I had in my pocket. Don't worry, it won't bother your stomach, again."

Matt learned that the Doctor with the bowl cut had candy leftover from an adventure, but he'd forgotten them for so long, they went bad. He's told that the sweet won't bother him again, because his body got rid of the rest of the sweet, and now he'll just have to pace his breathing for a bit until it goes back to normal.

Lowering his head, Matt groaned.

He chose to believe this all is a form of punishment for breaking his promise with Ripley.

After this, hell or not, Matt's not getting out of his bed. He'll even cuff himself to it just to be sure.

The Doctor with the cape rubbed his back as he coughed, leading him to the computer as the Doctor with the bowl cut used Skaro's administrative control on it.

It took time, but it's enough for him to get a line out to UNIT. As he's about to pull down the forcefield, there's a sudden counter on the top right, clicking down.

"Wait, what's that?" Matt pointed.

He heard, "A… countdown."

Should've expected that!

It seemed that Skaro wasn't so easy as they thought, he set it up that the Doctors accidentally trip the detonation code. More, he made it that the forcefield came down automatically, so the explosion wasn't contained within it, meaning that UNIT would've gotten caught up in it, too.

Skaro's already getting his men out of the compound and locked the Doctors in his chambers, making sure they couldn't get out.

"Bugger!" Matt cursed.

It's bad enough he has to deal with his cold, now he's dealing with the chance of detonation.

"Always expect the unexpected, even when there's none," the Doctor with the bowl cut told him.

The Doctors worked with him to override the explosion, but Skaro's smarter than he seemed and made sure their Sonic Screwdrivers couldn't easily override the controls and stop the explosion.

So, Matt's forced to get underneath the computer and with light provided, work his way to rewire the computer so the Doctors could've used it.

It seemed Skaro didn't account for the Doctors ability to rewire the computer, but that's probably because they obfuscate their intelligence to the point that Skaro probably thought it's more luck than them knowing what to do.

Matt tried his best not to panic as the beeping echoed throughout the chambers and he grabbed the wires at a time, finding where they went and if they were fake, as he did he heard the Doctor with the cape tell him to get a move on.

They don't have much time left.

Mumbling under his breath, Matt did what he did best and rewired the computer so the Doctors could use it, but they could only put up the forcefield again, they couldn't just stop the countdown.

Pulling him from underneath the computer, Matt immediately asked the Doctors, "What do we do?"

He rewired the computer enough as it is and he couldn't move around easily with it claustrophobically 's no way he can do it again, safely as he adds, without something else going wrong.

Thinking on his feet, Matt pulled out his mobile, and texted a short message to Jodie using the number she contacted him before.

"SOS, save my bony arse," Matt mumbled under his breath as he quickly texted Jodie for help.

He saw an immediate response, "On it!"

Exhaling sharply, Matt shoved his mobile back in his pocket and looked towards the Doctors as they shared a look.

In short, Matt told them, "I get text messages from my own TARDIS, now."

That's definitely a new one on Matt's book.

He expected text messages from say, automated services, not from a time machine of all things, but here he was, begging for help.

Impatiently, the men waited with baited breathes as they looked at the screen as the countdown closing in to the ten mark.

There's a sound of metal sheets rubbing against each other and the Doctor with the cape's TARDIS appearing before them.

Rushing in, the three Doctors fled from the chambers as the Doctor with the cape took control and brought them out of the compound to the safety of UNIT where the men bunkered down as there's an explosion in the distance.

The forcefield imploded into itself from the internal destruction that afterwards, there's only a circular crater where the compound stood.

Brigadier Tom met with the men as he looked exasperated by the whole ordeal. The Doctors helped keep his men safe and the Daleks retreated to wherever they called home.

As for the captured Dalek, it self-detonated eternally so that UNNIT couldn't torture it anymore, well, allow the _Doctors_ the opportunity.

"Well, all in a day's work, hm?" the Doctor with the cape looked between the Doctor with the bowl cut and Matt.

Matt didn't even want to begin there…

"Thank you," the brigadier thanked them for the help and preventing an onslaught.

However, the Daleks still roamed free, but they'll know better to come back, so that's the best outlook UNIT could've hoped for.

Matt needed to ask, "Why were they here anyway?"

Made no sense to set up a compound near an enemy territory, much less knowing the enemy had ties to the Doctor.

Shrugging his olive drab shoulders, Brigadier Tom told Matt that neither he or his men knew why.

Thinking back on what Skaro told them, Matt realized he should've known the answer.

UNIT had more resources than a cabal of Daleks did, even despite their contact with the Doctor, they had to gamble and invade UNIT so they could've taken control of the technology.

It sounded off, for a Dalek, but the fear Skaro presented didn't seem manufactured. It's as though he's _deathly_ afraid of the sound. Whatever it is. So, desperate, he did all this just so he could've had the chance to get his bearings.

Even though the Doctors didn't believe in him, Skaro remained convinced.

For someone like Skaro, it made no sense to keep up a ruse if it's evident that it's not working like intended.

Unless that it wasn't a ruse.

Matt waited for the brigadier to leave so he could talk to the Doctors in private, asking them about Skaro.

They didn't believe him and that they're sure they would've picked up on the sound that Skaro's insistent existed.

The two Doctors believed he's only mad and nothing more.

Matt's forced to take their beliefs face value and went with them inside the TARDIS where Matt's instantly besieged by ferrets.

There's a cream coloured one with beige stripes. A panda looking one with brown paws. A red bodied one with white accents. And of course, Starlight.

They clamored around Matt, asking questions, and genuinely worried about him.

Clung to, Matt sat down with the ferrets looking at him worryingly and he told them all that he's fine for the most part.

The Doctor with the cape told them to return to their carrier as he planned to give them to their intended owner after dropping off the Doctor with the bowl cut and Matt.

He shooed the ferrets towards the carrier, except Starlight, and she stayed clinging to Matt.

She thanked him profusely for helping her find her way back to the Doctor with the cape and Matt told her that he's only doing his job.

Another first, Matt received a kiss from Starlight, right on his reddened nose, before she scurried away from him towards the carrier.

Something about that kiss wasn't just the fact that a ferret kissed Matt, the kiss helped him recover from his cold and the effects of the sweet that the Doctor with the bowl cut gave him.

His reddened nose slowly returned to it's normal color and he took a deep breath without feeling like it's impeded. His stomach righted itself and it felt like his throat's good as new.

"How?" Matt's confused about the kiss.

The Doctor with the cape told him that they're space ferrets and that they're capable of healing those they like with their kisses.

Considering what Matt just went through, he's not even going to counter or badger for answers. All he wanted to do from then on, simply go home, and pretend none of this ever happened.

Easier said than done, he knows.

Standing up, Matt watched the Doctor with the cape go near the controls as he talked to the Doctor with the bowl cut.

The Doctor with the bowl cut's TARDIS' somewhere in UNIT and he's going back to it. He thanked the men for their help and shook Matt's hand.

As he went to the door, the Doctor with the bowl cut turned around. He cheekily said to Matt, "Just remember the golden rule, my boy, hm?"

Matt's caught off-guard by this response and couldn't ask the Doctor with the bowl cut for context as he disappeared out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor with the cape used the controls to send the TARDIS back to where Matt found it.

"This was a strange day," Matt sighed heavily.

He heard back, "Of many strange days to come."

Matt looked at the Doctor with the cape as he said this and he nods at Matt, affirming that this is one of many days a Doctor faces.

"And believe me, my boy, don't let Skaro fool you, he'll turn on you on a dime the moment you show any interest in his ramblings," he stressed heavily for Matt.

While Matt may think differently, Skaro had a long record of accomplishment of doing things like this, and by the next time he encounters Matt again, he'll have something else he'll try to convince Matt with.

Frowning, Matt replied, "Suppose you're right."

The Doctor with the cape thanked him for the help and Matt shrugged.

"It's what a Doctor does, right?" Matt looked at him.

Nodding, the Doctor with the cape affirmed that it's just like that.

Opening the door for Matt, he saw him off, but not without getting a jab in.

"Proceed with caution, or else _you_ might need a doctor," he winked at Matt.

Matt eyed him as he crossed his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt wanted to know what the Doctor's implying.

He smirked, "Well, when a loving couple really love each other…"

It took strength on Matt's part from face palming and he channeled it into saying, "I've had girlfriends before, you know!"

He didn't need the Doctor with the cape telling him something he already knew.

Matt's mum would've strangled him herself if he grew careless!

"You know what I mean," the Doctor with the cape jabbed him.

Oh…he…meant…  
"How do you…?" Matt eyed him.

The Doctor with the cape reminded Matt, "I'm the Doctor, remember?"

Well, Matt spent nights at Ripley's place, but nothing ever happened, nothing like the Doctor with the cape's insinuating. Far from it, Ripley didn't want him going home late at night during construction.

Granted, they're chugging along nicely in their relationship, but Matt didn't want to prod Ripley on that sort so suddenly.

"Ah, but you're certainly thinking about it, no?" the Doctor with the cape looked at him.

Matt frowned and pondered before saying, "It's normal, though, right?"

Smiling, the Doctor with the cape patted him on the shoulder as he encouraged the two to be more open with each other on that front.

Certainly, a good advice, but one that Matt didn't expect from a Doctor.

It made more sense when Matt learned that the Doctor with the cape was married.

Was.

"Keep her close," the Doctor with the cape instructed Matt. Sadness in his eyes as it also showed in his voice.

Matt didn't want to prod in the Doctor with the cape's life so he left it at that, but thanked him nevertheless for the advice.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, Matt sighed as he prepared to return to his flat with the irate Ripley.

However, he checked the time, he'd only be gone for ten minutes!

As Matt looked at his mobile, the TARDIS behind him dematerialized.

Sighing as he looked back, Matt shook his head before he started walking back to the stairs.

Upon arriving back at the beetle, Matt saw Jodie waiting for him.

"Thanks for saving my arse, twice," Matt thanked her for helping him out.

Jodie raised a hand over her forehead as she playfully said, "Aye-aye!"

She noticed he wasn't sick and when he told her, Jodie shrugged as she told him what the Doctor with the cape said.

Matt didn't have the energy left to discuss the intimate knowledge of space ferrets, so he took them back to his flat.

He threw off his clothes, put them in the clothes bin, took a long shower, washed out his mouth, and relaxed on his bed.

Matt learned more than he bargained while dealing with Skaro and the Daleks. The two Doctors helped him learn the basics. It's rather concerning to him that he'd have to carry the sins of the other Doctors' trespasses as his own, even if he's not guilty of it. Yet, it made sense to him, as the two Doctors tried to tell him that there's more to being the Doctor than simply fixing problems.

People looked up to him, hated him, but the point was, he had to keep up the illusion he was one person. Didn't matter if it didn't make any sense to him and if it sounded obtuse to someone else, someone had to be the Doctor.

It's something he never expected to learn, but it's important to the Doctors he carry the burden as if it's his own.

Universes needed their Doctors and needed to believe that their Doctor would return to them, regardless if they're completely different persons.

Inevitably, it sounded that Matt needed to make a choice at the end of it all, whether to keep the title or move on.

He's much to learn and he's young enough that he can cram plenty more knowledge in his head.

THE END


	216. Evening With Ripley (Final)

Matt's eyes opened when he heard the front door opening, the sound of bags crumpling, Jodie talking and a sigh.

Looking over at his nightstand, Matt saw the time, and pushed himself up.

Hearing a knock at his bedroom door, Matt called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Ripley sighed as she entered, there's a tiger lily sticking out from the side of her head, and she looked like she's been through the ringer.

"How was it?" Matt asked her.

He heard back, "It was a madhouse!"

Apparently, there was an influx of customers, more than Ripley expected, and she worked tirelessly to tend to them all. Including the one who wanted the armoire. He was late with the pickup and Ripley nearly had to call the bobbies because there were fights over the armoire.

"I should've been down there," Matt frowned.

Ripley sat near him on the bed and shook her head.

She told him she handled it, she always does, and made the issues she had go away. The perks of having a dragon's temper and a selection of unsold hardwood canes to get her point across.

"Besides, I didn't want you getting hurt in it," Ripley mentioned that there's another reason she's glad he didn't help her. Too many people who don't know each other's names and have no reason to back down unless threatened with "a little taste of the o' ultra-violence."

Ripley explained that it eventually tapered off towards the end and she was able to get to Matt's favorite restaurant with time to spare to get his order. Unfortunately, she was late getting back to his flat than she liked.

"You're okay though?" Matt worried.

Ripley nodded.

She told him, "Peachy as can be. How about you?"

Matt told her that he felt better and she gingerly put her hand up to his forehead, feeling it.

She then checked the sides of his neck, her soft hands cold from the outside.

"I'll be damned," Ripley had a small smile on her face.

Matt recovered from his cold and she's happy that he did.

He's certainly happy about it.

"What's with the tiger lily anyway?" Matt asked her about that.

Raising her hand to touch it lightly, Ripley told him she got it from a little girl who visited her shop with her mum.

Noticing a look on her face, Matt inquired more, and Ripley told him that it was Susan and her daughter, Alice, they found their way to her shop and wanted to stop by.

Nearly knocked Ripley to the ground when Alice ran into her, wrapping her arms around her, but she was so excited to see Ripley, again.

"Not in trouble, are they?" Matt asked Ripley.

Ripley shook her head as she told him that they weren't, she made sure of it, but she helped them figure out their surroundings and they're enjoying their mother-daughter trip.

"That's good," Matt sighed.

Ripley then asked, "So, why were you at the Windsor Marketplace?"

Matt felt the dread come over him instantly and he sheepishly asked what she meant by it. Apparently, Susan and her daughter were at the Windsor Marketplace around the time he went there with Jodie and Starlight.

He didn't see them, but he was busied with something else, and apparently, they recognized him from what Ripley told them.

"Uh…" Matt gulped heavily.

Ripley crossed her arms as she awaited his explanation and he gritted his teeth before admitting to Ripley what happened.

"I'm so sorry, Rip," Matt apologized to her.

He didn't mean to break his promise to her and he wished he stayed in bed like he should've because he got caught up in more than he bargained for.

Sighing, Ripley shook her head.

"Sounds to me you're punished enough," she mused.

As angry Ripley was about Matt sneaking around doing things without her knowing, sick as he is, and the fact that weeks ago they dealt with Drekker, it seemed karma had a way of punishing him for her.

"I should've expected something like this happening. You being the Doctor and all, but please be more careful next time, okay?" Ripley looked at him.

Nodding, Matt frowned and Ripley touched his shoulder.

"I sent her home, I'll yell at her for impersonating you when I get back," Ripley sighed.

With the knowledge that Matt and Jodie were at the Windsor Marketplace, Ripley put two and two together the moment she texted Matt and got his response. She knows when it's him and even Jodie couldn't replicate it that well.

So, when Ripley returned to the shop, she'll properly yell at Jodie for allowing this to happen in the first place and thank her for keeping him out of trouble. As Ripley asked her to do.

"Seems to me we had a long day," Matt mused.

Ripley nods.

She asked if he's hungry and he nodded.

He never ate anything the moment he came back to his flat, just washed up, and passed out in his bed.

Pushing himself off the bed, Matt went with Ripley out of his bedroom to the kitchen where they sat around.

Since the Doctor with the bowl cut gave him that piece of sweet, there's nothing in his stomach, and thankfully Jodie looked out for him because he ate the entire sandwich without leaving a crumb. This being the large sandwich, stuffed to the brim with the fixings that Matt loved most, and a large cider that sucked so dry, there's not even liquid on the ice cubes!

With his stomach calmed down, Matt's able to rest easy knowing he won't run to the bathroom in a hurry, and as he wiped down his mouth, he thanked Ripley.

"Hey, it's what friends are for, right?" Ripley shrugged.

Nodding, Matt neatly folded the napkin, and stopped.

"Um, Rip?" Matt looked at her.

Ripley looked at him.

"What's on the brain?" she asked him.

Matt frowned as he sheepishly asked, "You know… we've been together for a while now, right?"

Ripley looked at him as she raised a brow.

"I suppose, what's up?" Ripley asked.

Matt tapped his fingers against the table as he mulled over his words.

"Well, you never really told me," Matt looked at her.

She's told him almost everything about her.

Except for her family background… and her real name.

Looking at Matt, Ripley frowned, and nods.

"Yeah, ain't fair innit?" Ripley shrugged her shoulders.

It's only fair that Matt knows it, after all, they're together and as trusting goes, the two trust each other with their biggest secrets.

"Promise you won't make fun of it?" Ripley looked at him.

Matt tilted his head as he asked, "Why would I?"

Ripley told him that she got her first name from a song and admittedly made her hate it for a while.

"Doubt we even have it, here," Matt brought up that since they're in a completely different universe with it's own history, it probably doesn't exist here.

Nodding, Ripley chewed on the bottom of her lip as she tells Matt, "It's… Eileen Freeman. They used to call me Ellie, hell, I went by that up until I ended up here."

Telling Matt, Ripley told him her real name and that as far as anyone's aware, she's still just Ripley.

For obvious reasons.

Smiling, Matt asked her what's so embarrassing about her name and Ripley told him, "How about hearing, "Come on Eileen" for the rest of your days up until you can't even watch the music video anymore?"

Poking her, Matt found it funny.

"I guess you can call me by it, if you want," Ripley shrugged.

She's gone by "Ripley" for so long, it's almost foreign hearing her own name again. However, since it's just Matt and they're alone together, Ripley didn't see anything wrong with him calling her by her real name.

"Ellie, huh?" Matt smiled at her.

Ripley shrugged.

"It's a lovely name, though," Matt pointed out.

Ripley didn't see it as such, but it's only fair since she dealt with the blunt of the teasing for having the same name as a song.

It seemed that Ripley caught on to what's going on and asked Matt, "What's really on the brain of yours?"

It's one thing to know about his girlfriend's actual name, but Ripley caught a look on his face, and she's not letting it go until she has her answers.

"Um, well," Matt became flustered.

How does he put it to word without looking like a jerk?

Ripley spared him from it by saying, "Oh, you're thinking… about that…"

Bashful, Matt looked away.

He heard Ripley quip, "Former footballer, antique dealer extraordinaire, gets dates out of the door, too bashful to ask his girlfriend about something like that?"

She had him there.

"Well, I didn't want to put you on the spot," Matt tells her.

After all, it's Ripley first foray into dating. The last thing Matt wanted was to embarrass her.

Ripley pointed out, "As much trouble as we get into, worrying about being on the spot doesn't cross my mind."

She had him there, too.

Matt asked if she isn't nervous about it, too, and she admitted she would've, but she wasn't.

Suppose, working with him nonstop in the shop, going on adventures with him, the long dates, among everything else, Ripley's quite comfortable with Matt.

Enough that, despite her own reservation with the whole idea, she wasn't nervous about it.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm still nervous as all hell about the idea," Ripley added.

Reminder that she never had a boyfriend until Matt and never had inclinations even _before_ that.

"I didn't know how to ask without looking like a jerk," Matt admitted to Ripley.

He should've had it in the bag with all things considering, but Ripley's case was different, and he didn't want to make things awkward between the pair.

Ripley held his hands with hers and she told him what he needed to hear.

There's nothing wrong with discussing the intimate nature of their relationship, after all, it's expected.

Obviously, there's a right and wrong way of asking, but Matt isn't doing anything wrong, not in Ripley's eyes.

While Ripley acknowledged that Matt didn't want her to fluster from the conversation, she told him that she would've heard him out regardless.

It's in her nature, after all.

"Suppose I was just waiting for you to finally say something," Ripley mused.

She would've brought it up herself, but a lady doesn't discuss those intimate details so loosely, at least what Mercy taught her.

"Well, you know, you'd think being the Doctor I'd have the capacity to discuss things even in uncomfortable situations," Matt admits.

Ripley got a chuckle out of it and Matt did too, looking for the littlest things, and all that.

"Hey, you're getting there, maybe you'll be brave enough to go up to the prime minister just wearing your pants," Ripley teased him.

Matt poked her in the stomach by mistake and he heard her audibly giggle.

She giggled!

Ripley realized it and covered her mouth.

Narrowing his eyes, Matt caught on what happened.

"My, my, my Ellie's _ticklish_?" Matt raised a brow at this.

It'll be odd using her real name, but Matt appreciated Ripley telling him all the same.

Ripley lowered her hand and admitted she might've been a _teensy_ bit ticklish.

"You'll have to do better than a poke, though" Ripley crossed her arms over her stomach.

Matt smiled so wide it nearly took over his face as he cheekily asked, "Is that a challenge?"

In so little words, the pair decided, and that decision changed their relationship forever.

To the pair, it was a good decision and Matt is now known as the Tickle Lord.

… Ripley threatened to kick him out of his own bed for that pun, but it was worth trying!

THE END


	217. Sands of Time Pt 1

On a desert planet, a silver bullet tram, carrying ten passenger, made its way across the intertwining tracks built into the ground.

At the end of the route, there's a resort town with it's own state-of-the-art weather dome, lakesides, and more, it's the only thing available on the planet. Everywhere else, crags and steep enclaves with heat levels exceeding 50 Celsius.

In their seats, sitting across from each other, Matt and Ripley glimpse out the shielded window as the tram moved. They've witnessed mountains, flatland, crags, and everything else, it's a miracle that the man who created the resort didn't lose everything when he bought land on the planet.

It's harsh environment proved that no one could've lived comfortably on it, but Dillion Humphrey didn't stop, and his determination resulted in the Humphrey Resort Town on Planet Helios.

The sole tourist and habitable location of the entire planet.

Jodie badgered them into going solely because of Samuels.

She couldn't wait for them and didn't bother to let them come with her when she got an electronic telegram from him.

Hence, they're taking the tram to meet her at the resort town.

Apparently, unbeknownst to the pair, Jodie had been talking to Samuels for some time.

Despite their differences in the past, it's evident that something's budding between time machine and android.

That is a sentence that the pair thought would've _never_ uttered in the history of time itself!

However, they concluded that Jodie deserved her happiness.  
It's only fair.

"Well, at least it's a resort town," Matt sighed as he settled in the soft seat of the tram cart.

While Samuels and Jodie hit it off, Matt and Ripley would've had things to do on their accord while they wait for their time machine companion to return to them.

"She could've brought us there," Ripley noted that they would've saved time if Jodie just brought them to the resort town with her instead of leaving them in the tram station.

Matt couldn't disagree, but said that at least she let them know ahead of time what she planned to do, and at least they'll know where she is.

"I can't believe it, a time machine hitting it off with an android, how often does _that_ happen!" Ripley couldn't believe it when Jodie told them about Samuels and how she wanted to see him, again.

Not that Ripley didn't mind that Jodie had a bit of her own brand of fun, it's the matter that she never expected Jodie to actually like Samuels.

Matt shrugged his light tan tweed shoulders as he said, "Well, as long as she's happy."

That's true.

The pair sat and looked out the window, they've not seen anything since they boarded the tram and left the station. Nothing but the blinding sand and mountainous range.

"You know, I read in the brochure that they have some amenities for couples," Matt began as he recalled what he read from it while waiting for their tram to arrive at the station.

Well, the pair _are_ a couple and Jodie made it clear that she's taking all the time she needed to spend it with Samuels before he left for his new job.

Apparently, he gotten a commendation for his work and promoted to curator for a museum somewhere.

A guess as to _who_ put in the commendation.

"Oh really, now?" Ripley turned her head slightly and raised a brow at Matt as he nodded, not hiding the sly smile on his face.

He tells her that the amenities are just what the pair needed to relax after an arduous period of working and saving worlds over.

"And it's got a buffet!" Matt topped off the long list of amenities he skimmed from the brochure. "With free refills!"

If that's not enough, he told Ripley that he made sure Jodie got them a private suite, with the works.

A favor of sorts.

"Going all out, are we?" Ripley noted Matt's effort.

Smiling, Matt tells her that they need some alone time together that isn't running around with their heads cut off, getting hurt, all that, and Ripley agreed with him. They can only run so many times before their legs beat them to death.

Smiling herself, Ripley playfully told him, "Well, now you had my curiosity, now you have my full attention!"

Matt chuckled as he teased her that he made sure it's a _king_ -sized bed waiting for them at their suite and she looked at him funny.

"Well, I seem to recall someone telling me they always wanted a king-sized bed," Matt teased her.

Ripley sighed as she admitted she did tell him, but said that the queen-sized bed she had already worked enough for her needs.

Matt hinted the reason for making sure it's a king-sized bed, "Might actually room for myself this time!"

Catching that instantly, Ripley told him she wasn't a bed hog, which Matt held a hand over his chin as he disagreed. He responded that he's lucky to get the sheets to cover himself, especially as cold as it's been.

"I'm not used to having someone in my bed," Ripley frowned at the thought she's a bed hog.

Since it's been her for most of her life, she's used to taking up the entire bed, and now that she's with Matt, she had to learn to keep space for him.

Matt tapped his foot against hers and smiled, "Rip, it's okay. I do like it when you use me as a pillow, though."

Humorously, Ripley sometimes grabbed Matt in the middle of the night in her sleep and use him as a pillow. Not that Matt minded, he found it cute as she held him close to her. It's when he needed to use the loo, getting her to release him that's a pain.

Thankfully, tickling her got her to release him.

Ripley blushed at this and Matt couldn't help but laugh.

He reached out to touch her hand and as he did, he smiled at her.

Overhead, the automated voice came on and told passengers that it's now time for lunch. It told patrons how to access the hidden table and instructions on how to avoid getting hurt.

Retracting his hand, Matt's eyes moved towards a glowing button under the windowsill, clearly labeled 'table' and hit it.

Slowly, the table pushed it's way out in front of the pair and their tram cart door opened with a robotic waiter bringing them cups, utensils, napkins, and plates with bowls on top of them.

"Here are your menus," the robotic waiter gave them the menus for the tram.

It's not liked a typical menu like one'd think, this one's a touch screen tablet with remote access to the kitchen.

Easy to use, has Haptic feedback, audio, multilingual, and a bubbling enabled screen for blind patrons, the pair used their menus to order their appetizers, drinks, and their entrees.

"Thank you for ordering," thanked the robotic waiter as it claimed the menus and disappeared.

As they waited for their drinks, the pair talked about the goings in their lives, and the matter that Karen and Arthur are set to return from their honeymoon in two months.

"Gonna be an interesting transition back," Ripley noted as the pair have been gone for nearly half a year. They'll be back before Christmas, at least, and they can't wait to see Matt and Ripley as well as their respected families.

Matt shrugged as he brought up that they traveled together in the TARDIS for so long they forgot what time is in their universe. He doubted that the pair would've had any problems settling back into their normal lives.

Well, normal as can be considering the TARDIS, but at least Arthur has books upon books to publish when he got back, enough to stagger and keep up the momentum.

"So, how do we tell them?" Ripley sheepishly asked Matt what they should say to the pair when they come back.

To them, they've been gone for six weeks.

Telling them that Jenna and Matt broke up and Matt ended up with Ripley, that's a sight to see.

Matt reached over and held her hand as he said to her, "We just tell them. Nothing to it."

It'll be an interesting sight seeing their reactions, but Matt suggested they tell them outright.

Rather than make it a spectacle, just keep it simple.

The two were together and have been intimate on more than one occasion, nothing more, nothing less.

Ripley mused that Matt had in the bag and he smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"I've had my share," he smirked.

Their robotic waiter arrived with their drinks and told them precisely when their appetizers should arrive.

Thanking their waiter, they watched as the door closed, and drank from their cups.

"Still thinking about your birthday plans?" Ripley asked Matt as she rested her glass on the coaster.

Matt smiled as he concluded that he didn't want to travel anywhere and instead stay with Ripley in his flat, dining on food they ordered, watching movies all night, and relaxing on his couch.

"And what movies does my Doctor have in mind?" Ripley wondered as she held a hand under her chin, smiling.

Gesturing, Matt summed that he's keen on watching some old movies of his that he hadn't seen in forever and some new ones that released a while ago.

"You're on, cowboy," Ripley winked at him.

Matt had a grin on his face that kept long before their appetizers arrived and the robotic waiter told them when their entrees would've been out.


	218. Sands of Time Pt 2

Dining on their entrées, Matt and Ripley glimpsed out of their window, watching the tram going past the dunes that endlessly went on. "It's a miracle he got people out this way," Ripley mused as she chewed on a piece of steak as Matt agreed while scooping mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Hm, suppose it has it's own charm," Matt suggested as his cheek swoll with mashed potato as he slowly chewed on it.

Pulling her drink close to her, Ripley wondered if the dunes ever ended and Matt shrugged as he swallowed his last bit of mash potatoes before moving on to his fried steak.

"These are good!" Matt commented on the fried steaks he and Ripley ordered.

To some they're schnitzels, but to the tram, they're Fried Steakhouse Slabs.

Flattened beef steaks 20oz, 80/20, 100% grass fed, never processed, from heritage cows locally sourced from speciality farms around the galaxy. Dredged in cage-free chicken laid eggs, tossed in AP flour, drudged in the wash again, before tossed in patented secret seasonings and breedings. Fried to order, the fried steaks come with mashed potato with gravy and peas (or fried steakhouse chips tossed in steak seasonings.)

Ripley got the chips and munched on one as Matt polished off the rest of his steak. The breading crunching under his teeth as he chewed on the succulent steak as the breading gave way.

"Hm, the one time I wish Mallory was here," Matt sighed as he patted down his mouth with his napkin.

The steak's so good, Matt wished Mallory boarded their tram just so she could steal it for him. It's that good that he's willing to let a known thief and femme fatale steal something.

"Probably could make it at home," Ripley pointed out.

Matt reasoned that it wouldn't taste the same and Ripley pointed out that he has enough time to guess the secret recipe.

"Besides, they probably have the recipe on the web," Ripley brought up how often some companies' secret recipes turned up on the internet. Even though some are so simple, nobody's ever able to accurately replicate a dish unless they're one of the major chefs, and even then, TV magic always makes sure those dishes taste just as the same as the ones people get waiting in line.

"That's true," Matt reached over and grabbed his cup.

He sipped on his cider and pushed it back slightly.

Matt asked Ripley how she liked hers and she nods.

"You think I can get it myself?" Matt wondered as he pondered using his CSS for the sake of getting the secret recipe for himself.

Ripley shook her head at this and pointed out that he shouldn't use his CSS for something like that and he's supposed to be the Doctor, not a thief, and that if he tried, she'll have to stop him for his own good.

"Don't make me cuff you," Ripley raised a chip at him.

Matt pondered for a great deal before a smile appeared on his face and Ripley sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh, what will I do with my Doctor?" Ripley sighs as she finished off the chip.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't be a punishment, anymore, so Ripley would've had to think of another way to punish him.

The pair finished off their entrées and the robotic waiter came by to take the used dishes away before giving them the schedule that supper's at 0900 hours.

As the robotic waiter refilled their drinks at the table and left to tend to the other passengers, Ripley glimpsed out of the window and noticed something peculiar.

There's an older man with greying short hair sitting in a white lawn chair with a red large parasol over him, sitting by the tram tracks, he wore large black sunglasses and seemed content, drinking from his large cup.

Ripley wouldn't cared until she kept seeing him… over… and over… and over…

"Rip," Matt called her and she turned her head.

Matt noticed her staring and she pointed out the window, telling him what she seen, and of course, Matt didn't see the man.

She insisted that he was there and Matt tried looking, but he never seen him.

"I think we seen enough of the dunes for one trip," Matt concluded as he pushed one of the buttons that pulled down a dark screen that shrouded their cabin in darkness before the screen's lit up by a dimmed Telly channel.

The pair watched a bit of Telly as they finished their drinks before sending the empty glasses away.

Watching the Telly, the pair relaxed, their feet up and as a habit, Ripley rested her head against Matt's chest as she watched the Telly with him.

Ripley quietly thought about the man she saw by the tracks, wondering if she really saw him. It had to been just her imagination, it's simply too hot out for a human to safely traverse through the desert much less sit by the tram line.

With one arm around Ripley's waist and another holding the remote, Matt flipped through the channels until he found a channel that broadcasted a show the pair agreed upon.

It's a rerun of a show broadcasted forty years ago, but it's familiar enough for them to watch regardless.

Watching the show, the pair felt the tram moving underneath them, and lulled by the consistent movement, the pair drifted off to sleep.

Only when the tram suddenly jolted, their eyes opened wide as they're confused, Matt holding Ripley close as he looked around.

"Please do not panic," the intercom came on and the robotic voice calmly explained what's going on.

The tram lost power, but it'll be back up shortly, and for the passengers to remain in their cabins for the duration of the outage.

"Have a great day!" the robotic voice unconvincingly said as the intercom switched off.

Pushing themselves off the seat, the pair looked at the darkened screen and overheard the grumbling of the passengers.

"At least we ate," Matt sighed as he sat next to Ripley, arm around her waist.

Ripley blinked as she wondered, "They'd have a backup plan, wouldn't they?"

Considering there's no one within the thousand kilometers of the stretch, the company would've had to make sure that if this ever happened, the tram wouldn't go offline, not for an extended period.

"They should," Matt sighed. "Well, I'm sure they'll figure out something. We can't be here all day, right?"

Nodding, Ripley relaxed again with Matt.

They expected the tram to resolve the issue within a timely matter and lazed about in the seat.

It must've been thirty minutes, hard to tell in the dark, but Matt needed to use the loo and excused himself, leaving Ripley alone in their cabin.

Waiting for Matt to return, Ripley relaxed as she folded her arms behind her head, looking up at the darkened ceiling with the elegant light.

She started drifting off again and as she tried, she heard tapping noises.

Thinking that it's Matt, she moved close to the cushioned wall so he'd have room.

He never laid down near her and the tapping continued.

Pushing herself up, Ripley looked around and didn't see Matt. She heard the tapping noise again and turned her head towards the window.

There's a manual switch to pulling up the screen on the side of the window and Ripley used it to force the screen to retract.

Ripley jumped backwards as she recognized the man in front of the window.

It's the man she kept seeing… he's standing right there, holding his drink.

"W-what?" Ripley raised a brow at this.

The man tried to talk to Ripley, but his voice's muffled.

He gestured for her to come out of the tram and Ripley's baffled.

"Matt?" Ripley turned her head slowly, expecting Matt to return from the loo.

"Matt, I think we've got a live one," she tried calling him, but he never came back.

Turning her head back, the man's still there, sipping on his drink.

Ripley stepped towards the window and the man pointed at her.

She'll find Matt herself because this is crazy.

Leaving the cabin, Ripley attempted to look for Matt but found every cabin she checked's empty and by the time she checked the loo, she concluded the fear.

She's the only one in the tram, there's nobody else.

"What… what the hell?" Ripley blinked.

Remembering the man outside, Ripley tried to think.

He couldn't be outside, the temperature would've roasted him, he'd be crackers before someone found him.

Yet, this is happening to Ripley, so evidently, something's definitely wrong.

Ripley made her way towards the exit ramp and forced it to open. She expected the heat to hit her face, but it didn't. It felt pleasant, for a desert.

Carefully, Ripley stepped off the steps and looked around the desert, there's nothing but the sand and dunes.

"Oh, found yourself off the tram, finally, did ya?" Ripley heard a gruff Scottish voice and turned her head to see the man coming towards her.

He seemed to be carrying a guitar on his back, wore a black suit piece with an opened jacket, and a white band shirt on top of everything.

Ripley likened him to a Scottish Peter Cetera with faint head veins with a bit more gruffness.

"I didn't know they had a cover band for Peter Cetera out here," Ripley poked fun at the man's appearance.

It seemed he knew who Peter Cetera was and he chortled, sarcastically at her. "Oh, a comedian, are we?" he looked at her.

Ripley crossed her jacketed arms and asked the man what's going on and where is everyone.

"Yeah, they're somewhere else," the man told Ripley.

Ripley inquired what he meant and he explained that they're in one plain while the others are on another.

"How did I get here, why didn't anyone else?" Ripley asked him.

It alarmed her Matt's not with her and that she's out of her element. Apparently, she's not in the same existence as Matt and wanted to go back to it, immediately.

The man shrugged as he said, "I don't know, snapped me up, too. Say, you got any jelly babies on you?"

Ripley flatly told him she doesn't and she hated sweets. He's appalled at her stance and asked what reason she could've had to hate even something as benign as jelly babies.

"How could anyone hate them?" the man lamented.

Ripley shrugged as she told him that she just wasn't a fan of sweets and it set off the man. He ranted that every person he met never failed to take a jelly baby from him.

"My own da—" he quickly silenced himself before he finished his rant.

Shaking his head, the man couldn't understand _why_ Ripley hated sweets.

Sighing, Ripley got back to the point at hand and asked the man his name. He introduced himself as… Peter.

"You just took the name, didn't you?" Ripley caught him.

He shrugged as he asked her what she planned to do. They're both stuck here, after all. Ripley uncrossed her arms and shook her head.

"Fine, Peter, if we're here and they're there, how do we get back?" Ripley played along, only so she could get back to Matt.

Peter shrugged his narrow shoulders as he replied, "I don't know, I've been trying to get back since yesterday. You're the only person I've met."

Thinking, Ripley asked him how he got stuck in the first place. He told her that he was traveling to the resort town to meet someone and ended up stuck.

"Just happened?" Ripley gestured.

Peter nodded.

He explained that he tried getting back, but he couldn't. So, he made do with what he found and hoped for the best.

Looking behind, Ripley frowned and worried about the others. She hoped they were okay and that Matt's doing what he did best, because she can only imagine how fervent he must feel.

"Okay, so, if we're here and they're there, how do we get back?" Ripley wondered as she turned back to Peter.

Scratching the side of his cheek, Peter told her that it has to be something close by because that's the only thing he can think of. However, he's older than he liked and there's too much sand than he liked that he couldn't bother looking.

"What if there's someone else here?" Ripley worried that someone else's caught up in the weird event, too.

Peter comforted her and said that he checked, as far as he's aware, it's just her and him.

As for how and why, he couldn't tell her.

"Better comb the desert, then," Ripley frowned.


	219. Sands of Time Pt 3

Ripley walked with Peter through the desert, he held his white Les Paul guitar behind his back as he walked with her as he held his drink in his free hand.

"Why'd you have a guitar anyway?" Ripley inquired about the guitar.

Peter casually told her that he'd brought it along on the trip and thought he could pass the time riffing some songs along the way.

"Rock on!" Ripley's impressed as Peter told her he had some years playing guitar under his belt.

Just something he opted to do and stuck with for most of his life.

It even helped him win the heart of his then-wife!

"Yep, worth the callouses on my fingers," Peter wiggled his free fingers.

It took pain and his fingers callousing to get to where he is and he's able to play most of his favourites without so much a blink.

"Well, I played a bit of drums back in school," Ripley recalled her school days.

It was that or violin and Ripley couldn't stand the violin, so the drums she played.

She only played it for a semester, just enough to pass the exams so she didn't have to take music again.

Peter laughed at this and pointed at her as they walked, "Ah, should pick it up again!"

Ripley knew only how to play the drum solo for a few bands' musics and that's about it for her education. She didn't really pick up a drumstick again after she passed music to really go in heavily like Peter did with his guitar.

"I hadn't looked at a music sheet since then, doubt I can remember it at this point," Ripley shrugged.

Doesn't seem like it'd matter, it's been so long, Ripley probably wouldn't understand a music sheet even if it's been written over to tell her exactly what each note means and so forth.

"Don't mean you can't give it a try," Peter encouraged her to try it anyway, maybe she still has the muscle memories at the most, and that's good enough to go from there, at least according to him.

Ripley's flat isn't that big that she can have a drum set in the corner and she wasn't going to have it taking up precious space if it turned out that she couldn't play the drums with only muscle memory.

It's the thought that mattered, but Ripley wasn't that big into music to begin with, listening's different than actually trying to articulate a music note while jumbling a music sheet in front of her.

"What made you pick guitar, anyway?" Ripley's curious about Peter's choice.

Peter told her that it was either guitar or the clarinet. There's no way in god's name he'll ever touch _or_ use a clarinet!

"Besides, I look cooler with a guitar, don't I?" Peter smiled as Ripley reflected off his sunglasses.

Ripley wasn't fond of clarinets either, so if she was given a choice between clarinets or guitars, she'd probably pick guitars, too.

Like Peter said, at least she'd look cool while strumming a tune compared to looking like a complete dork.

Glimpsing around, Ripley stopped and spotted the tram… they haven't made any progress, they've walked for a good while, but it looked like they didn't do anything.

"We've been walking for forty minutes, how are we still here?" Ripley's confused as she looked at the tram, still there.

Peter frowned as he told her that it's something he noticed. No matter how far he tried to travel, he ended up stuck where he was before, and gave up.

"Alright, so we can't go anywhere further from the tram, that why you were by the line?" Ripley inquired if that's why Peter stayed by the line as it went by.

Nodding, Peter told her it was that and he noticed something peculiar as he sat in his chair, that as the tram passed him, it looked like it looped.

"Right, that's why I kept seeing you," Ripley frowned as she remembered seeing Peter and it looked like he kept appearing in every step of the way.

Apparently, the tram looped and something or another happened that resulted in Ripley trapped in the plain with Peter.

"If we can't travel further from the tram, then that'd mean that something around here's keeping us," Ripley deduced as she looked around, seeing nothing but sand.

Looking down at her feet, Ripley saw the sand reaching to her laces, shifting as she pulled her feet away from the piled sand.

"Well, as I see it, could be one to two things. One, it's a rip in the space continuum. Two, there's some sort of contraption going on a fritz," Peter sighed as he stepped forward, looking around as the sand reflected off his sunglasses.

"If it's none of those?" Ripley raised a brow at him.

Peter frowned as he said, "Then I haven't a clue, been looking since yesterday, never found anything but sand."

Thinking, Ripley recalled something and asked what time he went missing. He told her it was 0800 hours.

"The automated voice said the same thing, before I wound up here," Ripley blinked as she told him that the automated voice said it'll be 0800 when dinner's served.

It made no sense considering 0800 wasn't the time for dinner. It would've been no less than 2000 hours.

"It's funny 'cause it said the same thing," Peter grimaced as he mentioned hearing the same automated voice telling him it'll be 0800 hours before dinner.  
Ripley asked if it's possible that's a clue and Peter nodded. He told her that he didn't think of it, really, just wanted some time to himself and play his tunes.

Their first clue, 0800, that's the time they heard before they wound up stuck here.

Looking up at the misty sky, Ripley noted it hardly changed, barely changed a shade, and the sun still bearing down in the distant.

They've been walking for so long, it should've been closer to the evening hours by now, but it's as bright and sunny as morning!  
"0800," Ripley echoed.

It's permanently 8 AM in their trapped state, time doesn't seem to move the same way, and they're stuck near the tram, with no food or water.

"Don't suppose you at least found an oasis around these parts, have you?" Ripley asked Peter as he sucked on the straw on his cup.

Peter shook his head and Ripley asked him how he's still drinking, he revealed to her that his drink never empties. It's still full the moment he received it from the convenience store along the way to the tram.

"Look," Peter handed her the large cup.

Ripley wasn't going to touch it, but Peter insisted and she handled it gingerly. It's still full and the man's been sucking it bone dry for _hours_!

"Two clues, then, never-ending coke and 0800," Ripley handed back the cup to Peter.

He asked if she wanted some, but she declined, stating that she didn't know him that well.

"Not to mention, I'm told drinking nothing but soda pops aren't good for you," Ripley jabbed at his drink choice.

Peter then countered, saying that his thirst _isn't_ quenched when his drink refills itself, rather, it reverted to when he first got the big cup.

"Wait, so, you're perpetually thirsty?" Ripley realized.

Nodding as he frowned, Peter told her that as much as he drank the coke, it'll never satiate his thirst, it'll get full again and he'll be back sucking it dry and repeating.

Sounding like a Greek myth, Ripley wondered what is going on and asked Peter if he knew anything about the planet.

"Helios, Helios, yeah, some about it, just your standard desert planet that you'll need a straw bigger than Uranus to find a droplet to suck on, yeah. Heard the idiot who bought land here got it cheap, personally I think he should've gotten land on Pandora. At least I could've entertained myself with water sports," Peter rattled off what he knew about the planet.

He called the man who made the resort an idiot for buying land here on the account there's no water and it hardly rained. At least on nearly water, Pandora, there'd be something to do, especially if the tram broke down.

"Anything in depth about Helios?" Ripley continued.

Peter shook his head.

"Nah, luv, you gotta understand, I visited a _lot_ of planets, too many to count, too many to keep up. The only planets I keep up nowadays are the ones that annoy me _or_ want to kill me!" Peter revealed to her that he's selective on knowledge.

There's too many systems, too many planets, too many _everything_ , that he rather just remember the ones that bothered him the most, so he can avoid them at a later time.

Suppose, he'll add Helios to the lineup.

Rubbing her nose, Ripley glimpsed around, trying to find the answers to their question and how to get out of their situation.

It's permanently 0800, so they have plenty of sunlight to work with, and if Ripley deduced it correctly, she won't die from malnourishment and dehydration because she ate a while ago. If time repeated, then it'd mean that she'll still be full.

"Time's repeating itself," Ripley looked back at Peter. "Time loop?"

It's her first-time loop and Ripley's already not pleased with the situation.

"Don't know how that's possible 'round here," Peter looked around. "Don't see anything that says that and I've been looking everywhere even before you showed up."

If they're in a time loop, then certain events would've repeated until they eventually break the pattern… or die… because there's no chance they'll live forever in a time loop, repeating or not.

Looking around, Ripley wondered what could've caused the time loop, which Peter theorized could've easily been anything, as time's fickle as it is.

"Well, what's so important about 0800?" Ripley asked him.

Peter pondered before shrugging his shoulders and Ripley rubbed her chin.

Time looping, 0800, Peter's unquenchable thirst, and a sun that'll never set.

"What're we doing running our mouths, then, let's get on with it," Peter waved his free hand and walked with Ripley to search the area surrounding the tram.

They couldn't search much, so they stayed near the parameter they discovered as far as they can get away from the tram.

There's nothing but sand and rocks, nothing that suggested what could've caused the time loop, and there's no indication that there's any machinery causing the disturbance.

"I'm not finding anything," Ripley called out to Peter.

Peter called out, "Nada, luv."

Sighing, Ripley kept searching, but it's difficult to dig through the coarse sand.

Counting in her head, only thirty minutes passed, and it's still 0800.

"Okay, what would you do?" Ripley muttered under her breath.

Trying to think like a Doctor, Ripley went through a checklist of possible causes for the time loop.

There's an event that didn't happen that needed to happen.

Something's tampering with time itself.

There's a fortress buried underneath the sand that's housing ancient evils controlling time itself.

There's a hidden machinery that's artificially creating the time loop.

Aliens.

"Right, well, I've got no TARDIS, no Sonic Screwdriver, so no matter what, I'm stranded," Ripley exhaled as she tried digging through the sand around the tram.

It's hard to keep track of where she dug, but Ripley kept at it, determined.

She kept digging until she felt something hard in her hand, wasn't a clump of sand or stone, and felt heavy in her hands.

Slowly, Ripley pulled it up from the depths of the sand pit she dug, to discover an hourglass.

With purple sand.

It… it looked like the one… the one in her nightmares… but… how…?

"What?" Ripley's breathless as she stared in awe at the hourglass that felt real, looked real, pulled straight from her own nightmares, and as she stared, sand's slowly pouring down the bottom half.

No matter how much Ripley turned the hourglass upside down, the sand never shifted, it continued to pour to the bottom half.

"How…?" Ripley failed to find words.

It's there, in her hands, blown glass, enshrined in metal, and as Ripley felt it in her hands, she felt impending doom!

"…Ellie…" a whispery voice suddenly appeared near Ripley's ear and she dropped the hourglass on the ground.

Sharply, Ripley turned around, her heart beating against her chest. Her dark eyes wildly looked around as she stood in the stand, but there's nobody there.

Holding her chest, Ripley exhaled sharply as she uncharacteristically _whimpered_ at the whispery voice… saying her real name.

It's not Matt, she knows his voice.

It wasn't Peter, that much's clear.

This… this sounded different… and its frightened Ripley.

Its _frightened_ Ripley!


	220. Sands of Time Pt 4

"Where is it?" Ripley frantically dug in the sand, looking for the hourglass, when she dropped it, it must've disappeared into the sand. She stuck her whole arms through the hole she dug, shifting sand with her hands, but the hourglass disappeared completely.

She wasn't crazy, she held the damn thing in her hands, it should've been somewhere in the sand!

If it wasn't for the sudden voice in her ear, she would've still had it.

Not to mention, the damn voice itself!

It sounded like someone right beside Ripley and so clear, someone _should've_ been behind Ripley!

This planet's already making it's way on Ripley's own list and by the end of it, she doubted she'll be in the mood for the resort. The only thing that's keeping her's the fact that Matt's on the other side of the plain and hopefully safe.

"Luv, what're you doing?" Ripley heard Peter coming towards her, baffled as Ripley tried to dig a hole to the depths of the planet in search for the lost hourglass.

Ripley pulled her arms from the hole and told him what happened, except for the part that the voice said her real name, of course.

"Really?" Peter blinked as Ripley nodded.

Peter helped her stand up and brush off the sand as Ripley's baffled. She insisted that the hourglass was there and she didn't know what happened to it.

"Voice and hourglass," Peter clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Maybe we've been in the sun, too long."

Figured that Peter wouldn't believe her, he never experienced anything like it, and he led Ripley away from the hole she dug towards the tram where they entered and sat in one of the cabins.

"I didn't find anything on my side," Peter side as he sat his big cup on the table while Ripley held a hand under her chin, pondering. Ripley replied that if she was having a breakdown, then she didn't find anything, either.

"Did you try to wire the tram?" Ripley asked Peter.

If the man's been stuck here since yesterday, then he would've at least tried the tram itself, it's the only idea that came to mind at the moment as Ripley tried to think of ways out of their situation.

Peter sighed as he told Ripley that he tried everything he could've think of to get out of here, but nothing stuck for long, and he's certain that whatever's keeping them here knows it.

"Why us?" Ripley wondered.

Why not more victims, why just the two?

"Maybe we're just more attentive than most people?" Peter suggested as he held the Les Paul in his lap, strumming the strings.

It's the only idea that came to mind, that the two saw things that others didn't and because of it, ended up stuck in their situation.

"Yeah, but if that resort's been open for years, how many people do you think ended up like us, but didn't get out?" Ripley feared.

Assuming all people who ended up stuck wound up in the same plain as them and having the same issues as them, it's concerning that they might've not been so fortunate to getting out of here.

"I don't even want to think about it," Peter frowned.

Reason nobody reported anything out of the ordinary, easily explained as, if people died here, they simply cease existence, a blimp.

"What the hell's going on here?" Ripley winced as she pondered their situation.

For all intents and purposes, there's a strong possibility that people going missing, taken by something or someone, forced to relieve 0800 until _something_ happens to them, and nobody the wiser.

"Let's not add to the statistic, then," Peter told her as he began strumming the beginning portion of "Welcome to My Nightmare" by Alice Cooper.

Ripley caught on and asked him where he's from.

"Glasgow, if you can believe it," Peter told her.

Ripley narrowed her eyes as she remembered someone of striking resemble to Peter, on a couple of things here and there, and she asked _who_ he is.

"Not him," Peter knew _exactly_ who Ripley's thinking about. "Maybe we do have a few things in common, but between you and me, luv, I work it better than him. He _wishes_ he was cooler than me!"

He flashed a smile and held up a thumb.

It seems that he knew of the Fonz.

"So, what about you, Glasgow, too, bits of it there," Peter noted the bits of Glaswegian in Ripley's accent and she told him she came from a village nearby.

Don't care to remember the name or how nearby it is from Glasgow.

"Ah, Scottish, too, right?" Peter's roused by Ripley's origin.

She gestured with her hand as she told him, "Depending on my mood at the time, I am."

The West County bit in her accent she got from spending a lot of time with Mercy as she came from there. Jamie's from northern Scotland and bits of his dialect slipped in more than once.

Depending on her mood, she might slip back into Glaswegian, but mostly relaxed with West County.

It's a miracle Matt put up with the mixed accent.

Suppose what they say is true about love, it's blind.

Deaf in this case.

With that said, she's as much Scottish as Peter is.

"Addressing the elephant in the room, I'm from a different universe than him," Peter continued with the revelation.

Ripley asked him how he wound up on his own adventures and Peter told her that he had a bad case of the Mondays, quit his job, and things or another happened that resulted in him adventuring.

"Doesn't your family miss you?" Ripley inquired.

Explaining to your family that you quit your job and adventured, sounded almost like something from a bad comedy, but Peter told her they're well-aware of his travels. After all, he stills provides for them, even as far as he is from them. Not to mention, he'll visit them plenty of times before heading off to another adventure.

Ripley expected him to ask about her family and he never did, almost like he knew it wasn't something Ripley wanted to discuss openly.

"And word to the wise, luv, _never_ take a job as a spinner. Throbbing veins and everything. Not healthy," Peter described his former job. He had to fix things, spin things around and around, hoping to calm the backlashes that inevitably came with working in the political environment.

"I don't suppose your last name's Tucker, by chance?" Ripley asked him.

Chortling, Peter smiled as he shook his head.

"Nah, luv, but you know what they say, less is more," he summed not telling Ripley his last name.

It's also a safety concern.

Peter doesn't spout his name to everyone he meets in likelihood they'll wound up in his neighbourhood looking for him.

And the people who inevitably track him aren't people he wanted near his family.

So, as a compromise, he went with something nondescript to keep things simple. Long as he has that, no one must know his real name.

"Fair enough," Ripley nodded.

She couldn't say much considering her own situation.

As the two sat and discussed probable causes for their situation, Ripley caught movement in the corner of her eye, and turned her head.

In the distance, something raising in the sand before lowering, again and again, moving.

Ripley would've assumed a dust bowl, but it wasn't, and it was coming towards the tram.

"What?" Peter looked out the window.

He noticed it immediately and cringed.

Ripley asked him what it was and he admitted to her that he didn't know.

"You don't suppose the tram's heavy enough to not topple, right?" Ripley asked him, worried.

Peter clenched his teeth before saying that it's better they not asked and told Ripley they'll have to do something daring.

That is, leaving the tram and luring whatever's coming towards it to follow them.

"This never happened when I got here," Peter told her. "I don't want to take a chance that it won't reset."

There's a distant roar and the two fled the tram cabin and off the tram, running as far as they could with whatever's in the distance roaring.

"What the hell is it?" Ripley asked.

Peter looked behind them to see the bubbling sand and forty eyes poking through them near the tram.

He flinched as he turned back and told Ripley, "Sand worm!"

Ripley remarked they're not on Jupiter and Peter corrected her.

There's no sand worms on Jupiter, just something someone made up.

What's _on_ Jupiter, were the ankle biting, gnashing teeth, annoyingly sounding, nocturnal, _cretins_ , called sand wyvern.

"Don't worry, buggers can't _stand_ White Snake!" Peter told her what warded them off until he escaped from Jupiter.

Apparently, even sand wyvern has preferences, as Peter suggested that if Ripley's in a pinch, throwing some in some Journey might help bide time.

"Good to know," Ripley noted the suggestions.

Hey, one never knows where the TARDIS took them, so it's better to stock up on what little knowledge they can find in the event it's needed.

Running, Peter saw a hill in the distance, made of stone, and he instructed Ripley to hurry towards it.

Fleeing, the pair struggled to climb up the hill and look down at the advancing sand worm continued coming towards them.

It poked it's massive head out of the sand and looked around.

To describe a sand worm, think of a pale blood worm with spiny thorns covering the sides of it's body, forty black eyes the size of dinner plates, teeth blacker than licorice, bigger than four decker buses in line, wide mouth like an ancient gator, and a temper of a moose with a sore tooth.

"Bugger!" Ripley clenched her teeth together as they watched the sand worm move it's head before burrowing back into the sand and disappeared underneath the mounds.

Looking towards Peter, Ripley asked, "So, that never showed up?"

Peter nervously shook his head.

He concluded that the sand worm felt them moving around the sand, so it acted accordingly, coming towards them.

That didn't help with the theory of what happened to other people who were trapped in their situation.

"Okay, so we can't walk on the sand," Ripley noted. She looked towards Peter and asked how it didn't find him if he played his guitar so much to pass the time.

Peter shrugged as he said, "Maybe he liked a bit of Survivor?"

It was an attempt to help ease the tension they were feeling and they looked down to the sands below, trying to figure out what to do.

"Think it's staying around?" Ripley asked Peter.

Peter replied that it's possible it thinks the two are still around so it won't stray far. Especially, if it's hungry.

"Well, let's not make a meal for it," Ripley sighed as she settled on her spot.

It's not hot, so none of them worried about burning their bums, but that didn't help their situation.

A sand worm that used vibrations to find prey.

Reason it didn't chase Peter's because he stayed sedentary for a while and it couldn't pinpoint his location.

When he and Ripley tried to find clues, their combined movement must've set it off.

"Why didn't it come when the tram line was built?" Ripley wondered. "Why didn't it try to get us in the tram?"

Peter told her that because it's built upwards, it probably prevented the tram from vibrating the sand, and the concrete supports helped prevent the worm from feeling the rumbling tram.

Now, for the question at hand.

How to deal with a sand worm?

Crossing his legs, Peter pondered their situation.

"I'm a nasty sand worm, I've got a temper, and I feel for things," he summed. "What would drive me away?"

Ripley suggested he try playing a bit of pop songs and he shook his head. He said, "I don't want to serenade it, luv, I'm trying to scare it!"

Shrugging, Ripley told him to play Ozzy.

"Maybe the Prince of Darkness can scare it away?" Ripley suggested. "Worked for the churches, no?"

Pondering, Peter put his hands together.

If they had grenades, this would be a lot easier, but they don't, so they had to carefully choose the course of action that wouldn't result in the tram damaged.

It's a good guess, that the tram's important somehow, and they don't want to risk it damaged if it doesn't revert like Peter's cup.

Better safe than sorry, they'll stick by the rock, until they can come up with a plan.


	221. Sands of Time Pt 5

Sitting on the rock, Ripley stared in the distance, the sun on them, but they're not warm, and under their bums, no heat generated on the rock. They're not even sweating one bit.

They haven't chanced touching the sand, there's still a chance that the sand worm's still around, and they won't risk the chance of running into it again, if it doesn't reset.

"The only thing I can think of is a big bird," Ripley sighed.

That or a giant fisherman who needs bait for his sand fishes.

Considering what they're going through currently, it wouldn't pass Ripley if there's a chance of sand fishes. Of course, because that's just the next thing that'll happen to them, in this misadventure of theirs!

"Don't think so, luv, you really don't want a vulture mucking up everything else," Peter disagreed with the idea. He told Ripley that after the worm gets eaten, they'll have to contend with a new problem: the bird.

Bird won't leave two sizable snacks alone, even after a juicy worm, so after having the worm, it'll stick around to pick off the two when it's hungry again.

"Okay, no bird, what else?" Ripley sighed as she rested on the rock, her arms outstretched while staring up at the blue sky.

No cloud in sight.

Hardly anything in sight in the sky.

"There's always the tram," Peter suggested as he strummed his guitar.

Could've found something on the tram to deal with their worm problem, but Ripley disagreed, said it'd be dangerous to go back to it, without risking the sand worm from nearly destroying it.

"Vibrations," Ripley sighed.

Peter told her that it's possible, since the sand worm didn't show up until Ripley did and started digging.

"Problem, what're we going to use against it?" Ripley looked towards Peter as he continued to strum his guitar whimsically.

Tram's a good place to start, but of course, they're perched on solid rock and can't safely get down without disturbing the sand and alerting the sand worm of their presence.

"Before it even crosses your mind, luv, just to be clear, we're _not_ using Bessie!" Peter quickly told Ripley that under no circumstances they'll be using his Les Paul against the sand worm. To lure it out, yes. To use it as an expensive blunt object, no.

Sighing, Ripley stared up at the sky, thinking of a way to deal with their situation. Doubting their day's resetting, Ripley didn't want to live out her days stuck on the rock.

Her mind wandered and as she did, she spotted movement in the corner of her eye, and turned her head to see something in the distance.

She called to Peter and he stopped strumming his guitar to look and noticed it as well.

Pushing herself from the rock, Ripley stood cautiously near the edge, hand over her forehead, peering for something in the distance, something dark that it contrasts with the sandy, and it's moving slowly towards them. The more Ripley looked, she realized it's a wall of sand.

"Oh, bugger!" Ripley flinched as she stepped backwards and moved her head slightly towards Peter. "I think we need a bigger rock!"

Peter turned his head to look at what Ripley's seeing and immediately stood up.

Standing next to her, Peter slowly pulled down his sunglasses, his blue eyes widening as he ordered her, "Run!"

The two jumped to the bottom of the rock and made a run to the tram.

It wasn't the smartest of choices, but faced with an impending sandstorm, the two had no choice, and did what anyone would in their situation.

Fleeing, the two ran as fast as their legs can carry towards the tram. Nearly slamming into the door, they forced it open before fleeing inside, and harrowingly escaping the wall of sand as it impacted the side of the tram.

"Oh god," Ripley held a hand over her chest.

Peter furrowed his brow as he peered out the window, the sand slamming into the window, obscuring view of the outside.

"Coincidental, innit?" Peter looked towards Ripley as she attempted to peer through the hazy screen of sand as it slammed into the glass of the tram.

Didn't start happening until they discussed how to deal with the sand worm.

Sand worm didn't start appearing until Ripley tried digging.

"Too contrived be some entity, I think someone's keeping us here," Ripley winced.

Seems that it's a little _too_ coincidental that everything happened one after another. Nature's sporadic with what it does, but even it had a path it takes.

This is systematic.

Nature abhors systematic.

"But who?" Peter wondered. "Don't know you from a hole in a wall. You definitely don't know me."

Frowning, Ripley turned away from the window and crossed her arms.

"I don't know a damn thing about Helios, so I might be wrong. What if this is some twisted revenge fetish because of the resort?" Ripley pondered.

Makes a little sense.

Lots of disputes over land sales, it's happened numerous times, and uncommonly, violent.

Suppose someone felt sore about the land sale and taking it out on whoever they captured in a time loop.

Although as the two came to realize, it's definitely _not_ a time loop.

Nothing outside 0800, the distance between the tram, and Peter's drink looped.

While it seemed contrived that someone would've gone the length to create an elaborate revenge scheme that's ensnaring innocent party, anything's possible, and depending how sore someone was, they'll do what they can to inflict the most amount of harm.

"Doesn't seem like it," Peter frowned as he disagreed with the assessment.

Didn't seem like a revenge fantasy, made no sense to take it out on two Scots who didn't have any part of the land dispute.

Not a time loop, they agreed with.

Something else's going on.

"Okay, what now?" Ripley gestured.

There's only so many wild theories Ripley can think of before it verges on insanity.

Peter paced around the area with the Les Paul swinging as he turned around and walked. Deep in thought, Peter pondered.

"Why would this happen?" he asked a benign question.

Ripley's caught off-guard before haphazardly responding with, "Well, because our luck is terrible, I'd assume?"

She didn't have an answer on hand that didn't sound like a stealth insult and went with the only thing that popped in her head.

Peter clicked his tongue against his teeth before saying, "What if it only happens because we set something off. Chain reaction, if I may."

Raising a brow at this, Ripley exhaled, "A trap?"

Nodding, Peter deduced that this wasn't a bizarre world of some kind, some sort of temporal hemorrhaging, and so on. Instead, it's likely a trap.

"A trap?" Ripley gestured.

That's something she doesn't hear very often.

Inquiring, Ripley asked him what reason there'd be a trap and what purpose would it serve for this situation of theirs.

"Doesn't explain how we ended up here," Ripley pointed out to him as he continued pacing around the area.

"One day, we had a bit of a mice issue. Ugly buggers, chewin' everything up underneath our house. So, I said, I'd deal with it, y'know being the da and all that. I was going to get them mouse traps, you know, the ones that you put a little bit of cheese on them and snap the buggers' necks. Our store didn't have them, they only had the glue traps. So, I was debating on gettin' them and using' them, 'cause, luv, exterminators cost too much. Well, I was talked out of it and chose these traps that caught them but didn't kill them. Didn't think they'd work, 'cause mice avoids anything new in their environment. Well, put them under there, waited a night, and checked by morning. All ten traps gone and no more mice," Peter regales a story about his woes with a minor mice infestation. It ends with the traps missing, but there weren't anymore mice, and peace came over his household.

Ripley asked, "What happened to the mice traps?"

Peter never told her because he's interrupted by something else.

There's an odd noise echoing throughout the tram that caused the two to freeze in one place.

It sounded odd, sounded like moaning, but not from an animal.

Metallic.

Ripley's eyes slowly moved towards Peter as he wearily looked around.

The noise's origins inconclusive as it felt like it echoed everywhere.

Falling to the ground, the two tumbled as the tram sprang to life and seemingly moved on it's own without a conductor.

Struggling the two forced themselves up from the carpeted ground and hurried towards the conductor's station, but found the door locked, and no matter how hard the two forced it, it won't open.

"Come on!" Ripley yanked on the handle, but it wouldn't move. Pulling on the handle didn't work, either, and she stumbled backwards as Peter took over.

He tried to do the trope thing of kicking the door open, but that didn't work, and it left him bemused if not sore.

Thinking, Ripley looked near the door and spotted the scanner used by the conductor to prevent unauthorized personnel from entering the conductor's station.

Matt told her to never use her right hand again, but this is an emergency, and he'd understand once she tells him what happened.

Raising her right hand to the scanner, Ripley exerted the magnets in her hands and braced for her nerves to tingle from the use.

It only sent her backwards and nearly into the wall.

Didn't hurt her, thankfully, maybe just her pride, but that's easily healed with a bit of old fashion and Matt's company.

"What'd you do?" Peter helped her as she looked at the scanner, confused.

Ripley told him bluntly that she tried to open the door by sending the scanner on the fritz, but that didn't work.

Like a countercurrent that worked against the current her right hand produced, the scanner prevented her plan from working.

Think of a pushback and sent her backwards when she tried her plan.

"Well, looks to me we're gonna need to be creative," Peter stepped near the scanner. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a screwdriver.

A simple red handled screwdriver.

He swore by it helping him keep his strings tuned and attempted to use it against the scanner.

Worked as well as you'd think.

"What in hell's name?" Peter's baffled at the sight as the scanner rebuffed his attempt and _melted_ the tip of the screwdriver.

He's aware of the security protocols that scanners use, but one that melts the heads of screwdrivers never came to mind for Peter.

Thinking, Peter looked upwards at the ceiling and spotted the emergency hatches lining it.

Ripley caught on and warned that there's a chance that the plan wouldn't work and he'd risk falling off the speeding tram.

"Well, here's the thing luv, we got about a good few minutes before this tram either derails and kills us or slams into something and kills us. If we're lucky, it falls down a cliff and kills us," Peter pointed out that they didn't know what the tram's going to do, but either way, there's a good chance they're not coming out of it alive.

Against herself, Ripley conceded and worked with Peter to get the safety latch open and pushed herself to the rooftop of the tram.

Helping him up, Ripley's legs wobbled as the tram rumbled under her feet.

Pushing her feet down. Ripley struggled to see through the blinding sand and felt Peter shove something in her hand.

"Put it on!" Peter ordered her.

It's a second pair of sunglasses that Peter carried in case something happened to his first one.

Putting them on, Ripley's dark eyes' protected from the sand as she moved with Peter slowly across the tram's rooftop towards the latch to the conductor's station.

Struggling, Ripley kept her feet firmly on the ground as she followed Peter.

None of them knew where the tram's taking them, but they didn't want to know what the destination was, because they felt it won't be one they liked.

Peter helped her keep her footing as the tram rumbled and knelt near the safety latch of the conductor's station.

He used his screwdriver to break the hinges and yanked the latch open.

Holding it open, Peter ordered Ripley to enter it first and she jumped in, feet first.

She landed in the centre and moved away for Peter and he jumped down.

Ripley helped him steady himself and he thanked her before they looked at the controls of the tram.

The handle moved on it's own as it altered the speed of the tram as the two watched.

Peter ran towards the handle and tried to force the tram to slow down, but it wouldn't budge.

Ripley attempted to find the emergency breaks, but found as she attempted to put them on, she received a nasty shock and recoiled, holding her hands.

Her heart asunder from the shock and wearily looked over to Peter receiving a shock from trying to turn the handle.

Stepping backwards, Peter cursed at it with every known insult in the Glaswegian bible of insults before calming down and looking towards Ripley with worry in his eyes.

"You alright, luv?" Peter asked her.

Ripley nodded as she hoarsely told him that she had better days.

Both receiving a shock, the two watched as the tram conducted itself and there's nothing, they could do short of jumping off the tram.


	222. Sands of Time Pt 6

Struggling, Ripley and Peter tried to climb back up the ceiling through the emergency latch. They're going to have to do something _very_ stupid to escape their troubles and that involved hoping for the best.

The unevenness made it difficult for Peter to keep his footing, but he tried nevertheless.

Ripley slowly tried to pull herself up over the edge hadn't she almost lost her fingers to the latch suddenly closing on her and the resulting surprise caused Peter to lose his footing, sending them tumbling to the ground.

Unnerved, Ripley checked her fingers, just to be sure they're still on her hands and sighed heavily when she found all ten intact.

Peter asked if she's alright and she held up both thumbs as she exclaimed, "I'm _not_ okay, but I still have my fingers!"

Considering the alternative, Ripely's just glad she still has her fingers and her hands.

Pushing themselves up from the ground, they worked to stop the rampaging tram as it picked up speed, unceasing.

They pulled away the cabinet walls of the control and tried to rewire the controls, however, it wasn't worth the effort. No matter how much they tried, they never gained control of the tram and instead it seemed as though the controls weren't using the conventional means.

It's almost like, the tram has life of its own, and hellbent on taking the two to their final destination.

"Come on!" Peter stabbed the control with the screwdriver, he did it several times until Ripley yanked him away. Peter's screwdriver bent and shredded from the constant barrage of stabbing that it's useless to him, now. Upset, Peter threw it to the side and crossed his arms.

He noted that if they tried the windows, it won't work, try the door, it won't open, it's like they're in a mouse box. Only someone from outside can open it and they don't know _who_ it is, exactly.

"I don't suppose you got any other ideas, do you?" Ripley asked him.

Peter frowned as he admitted that he didn't have any other ideas. They tried almost everything that came to mind and even then, that didn't work.

He concluded, as much as he didn't want to, that they're in for a ride.

Whether they like it or not.

Ripley's baffled at this conclusion, but Peter nods as he affirmed that it's the only option they have at the moment. No matter what they did, they're never getting off the tram.

"We're on a crazy train!" Ripley exhaled as she pressed her back against the wall of the tram.

They had to watch the tram as it conducted itself and pray that it doesn't kill them gruesomely.

Getting snuffed out by a runaway tram wasn't on Ripley's itinerary.

Or anyone's, really.

Unhappily, Peter told her that, yes, they're on it until however long the tram saw fit, and they better get used to it, fast.

It's not something he wanted to tell her, but there's no other options for them to take, all the ones they tried so far didn't work, and he didn't want them to try anymore out of fear one of them gets hurt or worse.

"So, what happens if we die?" Ripley asked him.

Just in case this is their inevitable end.

Peter solemnly told her to make peace with herself and think about her happiest thoughts, it's all he can say.

Defeated by a tram, of all things, Ripley beside Peter, trying to do just that.

She recounted everything in her head up to when she inevitably done something, she never thought possible in her whole life.

Take a wild guess, there.

For once, she wanted to hear Matt call himself the Tickle Lord, even though its embarrassed Ripley to no end.

Daunted, the two waited for their inevitable ends as the tram continued it's trek across the sandy landscape.

For a little while, they thought they'd die in a crag somewhere, but in a twist, they didn't die an unceremonious death, rather something else.

Don't know how long it's gone on or how far, but the tram slowly stopped until it froze in place, the door behind the two opened on it's own as did the other doors.

Getting up from the ground, the two hobbled out of the conductor's station and off the tram.

They glanced around in their surroundings, finding they're somewhere else completely, and there's hills taller than they can reasonably climb everywhere.

No clue where they are or what purpose the stop was, the two looked at each other, baffled.

"Why're we here?" Ripley asked aloud.

Peter clicked his tongue against his teeth as he walked past her, hands in his pockets as the Les Paul bumped into his back as he walked.

"Just a wee guess, I think this is round two," Peter deduced.

Some reason, the tram sprang to life, and took them against their will here. All the times they're trying to solve their dilemma and here they are.

"Round two, but how did we win round one?" Ripley brought up as she watched Peter walk around, the sand reflecting off his sunglasses.

Ripley wasn't aware they did anything in particular. All they did really's just going through a laundry list and ending up trapped on top of a rock because of a sand worm. There's nothing they done to cause this.

"Remember, we agreed it's a trap," Peter spelled it out for her.

This was all one contrived trap and that knowledge caused the tram to come to life.

The reasons for the trap, well, Peter's not too sure, but it's evident that it only sprung because of them.

Nobody else got this far because they're not the intended victims. If they were, either they get spit back out or eliminated all-together. It's just one of those things.

"Why us?" Ripley balked.

Granted, Ripley may deserve some thrashing for the things she did, but she had good reasons for doing he things she did.

If there's anything positive Ripley could say about herself, is she's willing to take beatings for those she cares about. Full-stop, she'll take a beating if it meant someone who didn't deserve it wouldn't deal with it.

This, on the other hand, was overkill and Ripley met some interesting characters in her travels with Matt and the others that could've easily personified it.

"Well, could've easily be anything," Peter shrugged.

He suggested numerous things that sounded plausible to downright insanity when spoken aloud, by the time he's done, Ripley shook her head with an exasperated expression on her face.

"I don't think it's the student loan officer coming to collect his due," Ripley poked at him.

Shrugging, Peter told her that it's the thought that counted and that he didn't know what else.

Sighing, Ripley bluntly asked Peter if he done anything that might correlate to their situation.

It's evident that he's a traveler of sorts and he's no spring chicken by the looks of it. He's definitely had experiences dealing with people and things. If what he told her says anything, he's been at this for years.

As for Ripley, outside the obvious, she's traveled for almost three years with Matt and the others. Her experiences varied, but she learnt all the same how to deal with other people and things. She's no spring chicken herself, but it's clear Peter has seniority in that matter. Not just a jab at his age, of course.

"Maybe we just teed someone off?" Peter suggested.

Wouldn't be a first.

"Yeah, but who though?" Ripley tried thinking of someone they could've equally antagonized to the point they went as far as planning out a trap to capture the two.

There's a hundred adventures and counting they've been on and Ripley can't think of anyone that Peter could've met in between that time.

Peter the same, he couldn't think of anyone that fit the bill.

Uncomfortably, Ripley remembered Matt.

He'd be with them, too, on the account he's the Doctor and most of the adventures he's responsible for a lot of things that happened.

"Look, I have to be honest with you. I didn't come here by myself. I was coming here with someone. We shared many adventures with each other and if what you're saying is correct, he'd be with us," Ripley admitted to Peter that she came here with someone else.

Keeping it close to her chest, Ripley told Peter the bare minimum about Matt without saying his name or the title he carries.

Peter's confused as Ripley while he processed what she told him.

He agreed that Matt should've wound up stuck with them.

"Now, that's a clue," Peter roused with an idea.

As he glimpsed around the desert, Peter said that it seemed that they're the focal point in this. Matt wasn't because of some bizarre technicality.

Reasonably, they'd all be standing there looking like fools, but it's just him and Ripley.

"It has to be someone who's pretty sore with only us," Ripley concludes. "And if they have a bit of nepotism, they'd make it known who we're dealing with, right before our untimely demise."

Wouldn't be a first.

Let them ramble off theories and foolishly look for clues long enough that they'll be taken aback by the sudden appearance of whoever's behind the conspiracy.

"Right, yeah, problem is, I know a lot of them and all with reasons to want to kill me," Peter frowned.

Rather keep rambling, the two splint off trying to look for new clues, anything to pinpoint what they're supposed to do and who's behind it all.

Ripley scanned the darkened sand for anything and sighed as she walked through the coarse sand, pouring into her boots as she gotten into a deeper part of the desert.

Despite what one assumed, it's still not hot, pleasant, it's bizarre considering how high a temperature a desert could achieve any given day, but given their situation, it makes sense as to why it's so pleasant.

Someone doesn't want them to die too quick, not yet, and it meant keeping the desert temperatures from scorching them to death.

As she scoured for a crumb of a clue, Ripley tried to come up with a list of suspects had a bone to pick with only her.

It helped ease her fears about Matt, but left her with a big question.

Ripley wasn't a wallflower and wasn't afraid of getting into faces of any or anyone if pressed. The laundry list of people who'd want to pick a bone with her range from dead, disposed, and dealt with.

Even then, they'd have to know exactly when Ripley's coming to Helios at this exact time with Matt, work with the math given, and trap her without trapping anyone else.

It's bizarre and over the top.

Sighing, Ripley continued her search and didn't know what to look for. All she saw, sand, hills, and nothing else.

Walking aimlessly, Ripley tried to look when she caught sight of something and turned her head.

There's a figure on one of the distant hills, standing there. It wasn't Peter, not the same shape, and it didn't have his guitar sticking out.

It's a person and Ripley went towards the hill, drawn to them.

Good chance it's the person responsible for their woe and when she gets there, there's no chance she wants to chat about it.

Walking towards the hill, Ripley narrowed her eyes on the figure as she started making out details.

Tall as Peter, thin, wore a fitted jacket with an unidentifiable colour matching the fitted trousers, and a white dress shirt with four pearl buttons.

Face, a little blurry, and Ripley picked up speed, trying to see the face better.

Short black hair with grey lines on both sides. Seemed to have a neatly trimmed short beard.

Still no face and Ripley tried to get closer but the sand's starting to pour into her boots and weighing her down.

As she continued, Ripley suddenly stopped short as she looked up at the figure, it's clear to her now, who's standing on top of the hill.

Looking down at her, his purple fitted jacket barely fluttered in the silent breeze, his smile… his damn… damn… smile!

"Y-you!" Ripley barely got the word out as she's in shock at what she's seeing.

It's… him… but… how…?

Frozen in place, her eyes wide, Ripley fit a sudden pit in her stomach as she's looking up at the most dangerous man in her life.

She's afraid to move, afraid to do anything, the woman who vowed to kill him, and here she was, utterly afraid!

"H-how…?" Ripley barely spoke as the pit formed in her throat, trapping air as she's unable to break her concentration from him.

He didn't say anything to her, just stared down at her.

Unable to move, Ripley's forced to stare up at him, and felt her heart beat against her chest, trying to flee from him.

Ripley wished she could've done the same!

"Ripley!" she's broken from the trance by someone jerking her away.

Someone's shaking her and she blinked several times to see Peter standing there, worryingly, as he snapped his finger in front of her.

"Snap out of it!" Peter ordered her.

Pulling down her sunglasses, Ripley rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Peter looking at her, worried.

"Wh-what?" Ripley's caught off-guard.

Pointing behind her, Peter told her that she almost disappeared into quicksand hadn't he found her and yanked her to safety.

"What in god's name were you doing, lass, you could've died!" Peter scolded her for it.

He asked her what she was doing standing there like a cactus and when Ripley told him that someone's on the hill in front of them, he looked up.

Scanning, Peter shook his head as he told Ripley that there's no one there. Turning around, Ripley looked up and like he said, there's no one there.

Ripley swore seeing… him…

"Are you okay?" Peter touched the sides of her shoulders as she turned back to him.

Ripley wearily nodded.

Sighing, Peter led her away and as he did, he told her what he found.

"Right under our noses!" Peter exclaimed.


	223. Sands of Time Pt 7

Wearily, Ripley follows Peter around the side of the tram and towards a dig spot he dug while she was on the other side of the tram.

Embedded in the ground, there's an egg-shaped metal object, smooth, and had seams going from the base to the top.

Ripley didn't know what it was other than it looked like a robotic dinosaur egg.

"What is this?" Ripley asked Peter as he hurried down into the hole and proceeded to yank on the egg.

As he struggled to pull on the egg, stuck in the sand, Peter told her what it is.

It's the trap.

Going towards him as she watched him yank handful of sands from the hole, Ripley heard Peter confirm that it's the trap that's keeping them in this state.

He ordered her to help and she jumped in the hole, helping him scoop handfuls of sand.

It's hard scooping sand by the handful, but eventually through sheer will, they managed to dig deep enough to pull out the egg from the hole and carry it out.

Taking it into the tram, the two looked at it on the table, their reflections barely reflected off the dusty metal.

"This is what trapped us?" Ripley's not convinced that this egg, the size of a watermelon, could've caused their situation, but Peter's convinced.

Not to mention, they don't have anything else to try or do, so this is as good as any.

Regardless of Ripley's protest, this is better than nothing.

"Oh, yeah, this is what hunters use," Peter showed her the egg shaped trap.

He described it in detail.

Think of the hunters that stay in blinders for hours on end, waiting for a buck or a doe to make its way to them.

That's boring to some and for others it's a grand old time.

For hunters who want an easier time collecting their games, they want to easily trap them without trapping the undesirables or the ones they're not supposed to hunt.

So, in comes the egg-shaped trap.

It's preset with the legal binaries and the like, meant to keep people from messing with the programming to expand the horizon sooner.

All hunters couldn't just buy the trap and go off hunting, they needed to make the commission check it each time, from when they leave to hunt and especially when they come back.

There's no tampering with it, no matter what anyone does, it'll log every change in settings and the time and location, even when powered off.

It'll even note when someone's trying to make unauthorized changes in the programming and their location. Coordinates and all.

This trap's considered one of the more humane traps there is, because it's not like laying bear traps everywhere and hunting whatever's trapped and bleeding.

The game's still alive with this trap and because of the presets, it won't be the incorrect one.

This trap's not cheap, because it's much more effective than the alternatives and the rigorous testing that's required.

At _least_ it's around ten million a trap.

"Ten million!" Ripley exhaled sharply as Peter affirmed that's the price for the trap. He emphasized that this one's so good, you only needed one.

Waterproof, shock proof, fireproof, able to survive in negative freezing temperature, and has lifetime warranty.

"For ten million, it better come with a caddy!" Ripley huffed.

This device allows a hunter to simply drop it wherever they want and leave.

Come back, their game's trapped in a "net" of sorts.

"So, this thing made an alternate world?" Ripley summed.

Peter nodded.

One of the advertised features.

It's not an actual world, that'd be against some legislation pending possible wars, but to them, it's a world.

A carbon copy of the habitat of whatever the hunter fancied.

Whatever the game is, it won't know the difference between the real world and the fabricated world.

The temperature and such, well, a hunter can't hunt their game when they can't safely traverse the sands without burning up.

So, it allowed the hunter to safely hunt their game without fear.

The presets must've been the reason why there's no change in daylight, because the hunter who laid the trap set it for this hour.

Makes sense, even hunters wouldn't put themselves in a disadvantage.

As for their game, they're as healthy as they came in, they don't wither and die, it's preset that they'll remain peak for the hunter.

Certain things that happened, now explained easily.

Peter couldn't satiate his thirst because of the preset. It captured him at the time of him drinking his coke. It doesn't have the preset where he guzzled his coke, just yet. That's why it continuously refilled and his thirst returning.

To an animal, it won't think of anything.

To a trapped human, well, you get the picture.

When a hunter wants to finally hunt their game, they'll simply enter the world.

As for what happens after, it's quite simple.

Hunt the game, tag it, dress it if necessary, and simply end the fabricated world.

They'll return to the real world with their collected game and go their merry way.

"Yeah, but question, how'd it gets us and where's the hunter?" Ripley looked around.

Fumbling with the trap, Peter muttered under his breath as he tried to open it. He asked for Ripley's help and she did, holding the seams of one corner as Peter pulled the seams open, sand spilling over the table.

"Ah," Peter pushed off the sand to see the smooth bottom of the egg. He followed the grooves of the side and twisted the bottom off, exposing a screen with buttons and knobs.

It's complicated to explain, so think of it looking like a green Commodore with parts of the keyboard stuck to the monitor and there's hard buttons with switches on top of everything else.

"This one's old," Peter noted.

The newer versions would've prevented the sand from seeping in, so this one's from fifty years, give or take.

"Yeah and how does it help us?" Ripley asked him.

Finding the button to turn on the screen, a wall of white text and numbers scrawled with a green background.

Peter explained as he watched the scrawl continuously moved, "They stopped making this version a while ago. Even banned it. Not supposed to be here in the first place. Whoever left it here, probably didn't come back for it. Presumably because this is a banned model and if the hunter's caught, it's going to be a hefty fine. More than ten million for the trap.

"Why'd they ban it?" Ripley gestured, wanting her answers.

Peter told her, "It tended to trap things other than the intended game. You know, like a net. Cast it wide and it'll get everything but what you want."

Explaining to her, Peter described the tendencies of the older molders and how unreliable they tended to become. Hence, the banned.

"So, it never meant to catch us," Ripley summed. "It only intended to catch whatever, but the unreliability made it improbable."

Bringing up the others, Ripley asked why weren't they captured, too.

As the scrawl came to an end and Peter started messing with the trap. He mumbled under his breath before seeing the internal compartment of the computer filled with sand.

"Ah-hah, this is why, luv. Look at it, sand in the wires, must've triggered the trap," Peter showed her.

Crossed wirings but with sand, this would've made it possible for the trap to work unintended.

Sand kept triggering the trap and it scanned the area, picked out the two.

And the sand worm.

"So, the sand kept setting it off, okay, once more, how did it only come up with both of us?" Ripley raised a brow.

Peter went through the scrawl, but there's a million texts and numbers, so it's impossible for him to read the specifications of the trap.

It took time, but since it's infinite here, it's enough for him to eke out something that explained their situation.

The trap's meant for the sand worm, but the warm sand started affecting components and messed with the specifications.

Peter found the log of when he went missing and the specifications that followed.

His height and everything matched, except it classified him as a sand worm.

Going forward, Peter found the log from when Ripley went missing and found she's classified as a sand worm.

"False positive?" Ripley crossed her arms.

It sounded obtuse, but Peter shrugged as he said that it's as good as a guess he can offer.

They're both classified as sand worms and the trap caught them.

Why, because the specifications jumbled.

Sand worms don't have binary genders like humans. They're intersex and can asexually reproduce without mates.

Somehow, the trap thinks the sand worms were and got the height and length wrong too.

Traps commonly have specifications written to exclude animals and especially humans so they're not trapped.

Unfortunately, this trap jumbled them and concluded that Ripley and Peter were sand worms.

As for why the trap didn't capture the whole tram of people, because the specifications regarded a specific set of traits to exclude that only shared between Ripley and Peter.

"That's… creepy…" Ripley frowned.

Peter comforted her and said that it's not common for the hunter to have a partner, so likely the hunter who left this had a daughter with him.

"So, basically, what you're saying is, the trapper who left this has a daughter and they're the one's hunting sand worms. Somehow, they share similarities to us and this old thing mistook us for them and brought us here even though we're not intended game," Ripley summed this whole convoluted thing.

Peter nodded as he gestured that, yeah, that's what it amounts to.

Ripley then asked, "Well, how do we get out of here?"

It's as simple as disarming the trap, but since it's an older model, it'll take time. Newer models streamlined the process and made it quite easy to do. Older models needed time and dedication, because one wrong setting could cause a permanent mistake.

"Well, we got plenty of time in the world," Ripley sighed as she moved sand with her forearm.

Having Matt's Sonic Screwdriver would help a lot, because it's taking arduous amount of time, and the two had breaks in between the time it took to disarm the trap.

"You never told me," Ripley held a hand under her chin as she watched Peter fiddling with the trap. Peter barely bat an eye, didn't even stop doing what he was doing, just listened.

"What?" Peter asked as he read off the scrawl of text before following the numerals in the third line as he typed them in the keypad.

Ripley responded, "The mice. You said the traps and the mice were gone when you went to check them."

As he fiddled, Peter told Ripley what happened.

His daughter talked him out of the glue traps and said it wouldn't be fair for them to suffer for hours until her father euthanized them.

She snuck out while he slept and collected all the traps from underneath their house, just so her father wouldn't have to deal with the traps himself.

"What'd she do with them?" Ripley inquired.

Peter told her that because he didn't like mice, his daughter did the only logical thing, and let them loose somewhere else.

The headmaster who lived on their street's garden, of course.

"Good or bad?" Ripley continued.

Peter had a smile on his face as he told Ripley that he was happy, not just that his daughter kept him from killing mice, but humanly released them into the headmaster's garden. He wasn't liked and Peter especially didn't like him.

It was a lesser of two evils.

Ripley watched as Peter had a look in his eye as he mused about what happened.

He looked so… pleased with his daughter… so… happy…

It looked… foreign… so… very… foreign…

All Ripley remembered about her own father, callous and angry, never liked her much, but he didn't lay a hand on her like her mother. He'd just ignored her, pretended she wasn't even there, and when he left them that one day, he never looked back when she looked out the window.

Couldn't handle the idea of fatherhood, couldn't handle having to lie about the pregnancy because of their judgmental village, and the fact he never meant to impregnate her mother, just wanted some fun. Got more than he bargained for when he's forced to marry her to save face, a girl he barely knew, and raise a child he didn't want.

Ripley learned to deal with it, the abandonment, in fact, considering her mother, it was better for her father to leave than continue to stay in that sham marriage with a child he never wanted.

Here Peter was, gushing about his own daughter, not a hint of contempt or anger, just joy. It looked foreign that Ripley could've easily mistook him for someone crazed.

She heard about the good kind of parents from listening to Matt and the others, but this, seeing it in motion, just bizarre.

When Peter asked what was wrong, Ripley turned away, and instead look at the trap.

Peter asked her softly, "What's on yer mind, luv?"


	224. Sands of Time Pt 8 (Final)

"… I was the bastard child nobody wanted," Ripley summed what she felt like telling Peter as he sat quietly across from her, as she told him why she looked at him funny for mentioning something that happened with him and his daughter.

Seeing Peter so happy and not with any contempt for his daughter, it looked so off for Ripley, she couldn't quite understand it and she's supposed to have dealt with those issues a long time ago from spending many times with counselors.

Still foreign to her, seeing it in person, how a parent actually _liked_ their child.

Ripley saw the anger building behind Peter's eyes as he heard Ripley's story.

"And where are they?" Peter calmly asked her.

In his voice, hidden away in the Glaswegian accent, the anger as it seeped out.

Ripley truthfully told him, "Dead as far as I know."

There's no chance they're taken into the four armies, they're nothing anyone wanted, and even the armies have standards about their recruits.

Peter tapped his finger on the table as he processed what Ripley told him and shook his head. The fatherly side of him came out and comforted Ripley, but she told him that she already got the help she needed.

"What's done is done. They're dead and I'm not," Ripley sighed heavily.

There's no road worth retreading. The deed's done and Ripley made it out with her life, that's as much as a silver lining she could've wanted, even if she wanted something else.

Suppose she wasn't meant to have parents, loving ones at that, and that's just how life is. Take the good with the bad, even if the good's not enough to deal with the bad.

"They didn't deserve you, anyway," Peter swatted the air.

Ripley couldn't disagree there.

Shaking her head, Ripley mustered there's more pressing matters at hand and talking about old war wounds wasn't getting them anywhere.

Peter yanked another cover of the computer off and peered inside, he said that he can rewire the trap, but he needed something sharp.

"Got you covered," Ripley handed him the multipurpose knife she kept on her person.

She would've used it with the situation with the door, but the blade's shorter than she liked, and she wasn't supposed to even have it.

Tram policy made it clear that there's no weapons or anything of the sort allowed and even with the CSS, it would've caused them to take her knife away.

Matt's Sonic Screwdriver seemed harmless to the scanners and they let him keep it.

Ripley hid it in a double padded sheath and stuck it deep in her sock. The scanners didn't pick it up since the blade's too short to cross the scanner.

"Alright, mind you help with the light?" Peter asked for help and Ripley sat next to him, helping with the light she pulled out of an emergency hutch above the seats.

As she held the light, Peter took the opportunity to pry into Ripley's life.

It showed he paid attentive attention to his own daughter to notice other cues that Ripley didn't even know broadcasted off her person.

"So, what's his name?" Peter asked her.

Ripley looked at him funny and he looked towards her with a look that masked behind the sunglasses. She could tell what look it is, because Mercy would use it when Jamie hid something from her and she wanted to know it.

"Uh, it's… well…" Ripley struggled to name Matt.

It's not someone she expected to say to someone she barely knew, but here she was, and she hated herself for it!

"Is it… perhaps… Matt?" Peter cheekily looked at her.

It caused Ripley to recoil with amazement that Peter knew Matt's name and she barely got any words out as she asked, "How'd you know?"

Peter cheekily said, "You told me!"

He laughed and Ripley looked annoyed and embarrassed as Peter told her that he simply guessed and gauged Ripley's response.

"You're forgetting something, luv, I'm a father, I know things," Peter wagged her knife at her before returning to the work at hand.

As he rewired the cables, Peter pried details about Matt and with his fatherly ways, got Ripley to tell him, in her own way.

"Dresses like a dork, acts like a dork, but he's my dork," Ripley summed.

Ripley never meant it as an insult.

She found that trait something that makes Matt all the more endearing for her.

"Keep him close," Peter looked at her briefly before he went back to tying up the last of the wiring before the screen changed to have a different text scrawl on it.

He showed Ripley that they're able to leave the fake world to return to their own and all he had to do was hit a button near the screen.

They'll return to where they were before the trap caught them and all is well, no one's the wiser, and yada yada.

"I don't think he'll believe me," Ripley mused that Matt's not going to believe her story about her trapped in a fake world.

Peter chuckled and said that Ripley won't have to tell him anything, she won't remember this at all.

"What do you mean?" Ripley asked him, confused.

Peter told her this trap saved their memories before it snapped, meaning that once the trap powered off, they'll forget about everything that happened here.

It's something that's supposed to help keep game from getting used to the traps if they're the unintended targets and removed.

"So, once I hit this wee button, we won't remember each other," Peter summed.

Ripley frowned and asked if there's a chance they could, but he shook his head. Even he could rewire the trap, there's nothing much he can do, there's a lot of the schematics locked behind things he couldn't get to or know about.

"I guess this is goodbye, then," Ripley sighed.

Peter smiled as he told her it's not the end of the world. Just another beginning. They'll have opportunities to meet again.

"I suppose when you put it like that," Ripley nodded.

Peter smiled and his tone of voice slowly changed.

"Thanks for keeping me up to date, _luv_ ," his sunglasses reflected Ripley.

Slowly he pulled them down and winked at her.

Ripley couldn't react fast enough before he flipped the switch, sending them back.

Ripley opened her eyes and dazedly looked around, she's in the tram cabin with Matt. He'd fallen asleep, his head resting on top of hers, nestling her close. On the Telly, there's a show playing with the audio turned down, probably because Matt didn't ant the audio accidentally waking Ripley up. Yawning, Ripley held her mouth before lowering her hand and rested her head against Matt's chest, faintly she heard his heartbeat.

Softly, Matt snored as held Ripley and the remote close.

Ripley had to grab the remote from him before it fell off and decided to look through the shows on right now, going through them as she faced the screen with her head turned.

Flipping through the channels, Ripley stopped when she recognized a program from long ago, somehow present here and now. A program that once captivated audience for years on end, even going far as influencing the media culture to an extent, and the images crisper than they were back when the show aired.

It baffled Ripley how the Telly got episodes of a show that came from her universe, but there's a disclaimer pop up that warned that some shows won't come in clear on the account they're from space.

Short, it meant that even though her universe's gone, the shows that used to air still linger in the confines of space, somehow getting into other universes and therein.

After the disclaimer went away, Ripley watched as the show started and as the episode continued, a skit started.

Ripley remembered this skit, oh, it put a smile on her face.

It's an oldie but a good and seeing it again just brought joy to Ripley, having not seen It for so long.

Regretfully, Ripley never liked spam.

Jamie did, but he's a glut and if Mercy wasn't around cooking, he'd eat cans of the stuff just to sustain himself.

Mercy never touched the stuff and Ripley didn't blame her the slightest. Just too salty for their taste.

However, in comedic form, Ripley had to remind herself that Matt's sleeping and she didn't want to accidentally wake him up with her laughter. It'd be rude if she did.

Silently as she could, Ripley watched the skit, bringing back old memories of her watching this show with Jodie one evening when there wasn't anything in particular on.

Ripley had a hoot watching the show and it became one of her fondest memories.

She even went far as to buy the complete series and rewatched it multiple times and it always brought back the nostalgia.

When one of the tropes started shouting, it nearly made Ripley giggle, but she stifled it in time as she watched the skit continue. She couldn't help but have a smile on her face, watching the show again really brought back memories.

At the conclusion of the skit, Ripley felt movement above her head and saw Matt's eyes blinking as he yawned, covering his mouth.

As he lowered his hand, he looked down to Ripley, and smiled.

"Something about tram rides, seems to put me to sleep," he mused about them falling asleep to the lull of the tram moving.

Ripley moved away from him and stretched his back and arms, yawning once again.

"Hm, what were you watching, anyway?" Matt inquired about the show Ripley watched just before he roused from his sleep. Briefly, he saw glimpses of the show when he stirred from Ripley stifling her laughter.

Lounging on the opposite side, Ripley told him about the show, and how she came to watch it in her universe. When she finished, Matt laughed when he heard the part where she imitated some of the characters from the skits to Jodie's annoyance.

"I was five!" Ripley tried to defend herself.

It was… interesting time.

"She totally regretted letting you watch the show, didn't she?" Matt asked as he folded a leg over the other, resting his hands on his knees as he smiled.

Ripley frowned as she admitted, "Yeah, she had to temper my viewings and get me watching something else so I'd stop singing the one song every time she makes spam fries."

While that little nougat of information could've lingered in her cranium for the remainder of her days, Ripley didn't want to lie to Matt, and he's been with her long enough to know when she lies.

Matt eased her embarrassment by describing something similar that happened to him when he was younger.

A show that used to air every Saturday, live action, supposed to teach kids morality and the sort, and featured a superhero who taught the life lessons. Captain Amaz-O. He wore the standard attire superheroes did and for a brief spell, Matt loved the show and wanted to dress up as him. Well, putting it mildly. Matt had to Frankenstein his own costume, using his mother's sweater that didn't fit and bunched up so it'd look like muscles, beach shorts, and his father's white briefs on top of the shorts, trying to replicate the look of Captain Amaz-O's outfit. Matt even far as getting his father's utility belt and wearing it on top of everything else.

… it didn't work out as intended as his parents found out and… his mother had the idea of taking a picture of him wearing the "costume" and his father laughing his arse off while poor Matt looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oomph, luckily the guys in my show dressed up as women most of the time, so I was good," Ripley nudged him with her foot.

Ripley wouldn't go far as wearing a piny though.

"I haven't found that picture, but when I do, I'm taking a lighter to it," Matt vowed to destroy the humiliating picture of him wearing that getup.

Chuckling, Ripley pushed herself up and moved closer to him, draping her arm around his shoulder, and said sweetly, "Ah, don't worry Matt, in a hundred years, who's gonna care?"

Considering they time travel quite extensively, Matt's not gonna have to worry about that picture lingering around. Unless his mother discovers digitizing photos, by then, Matt's lost that battle.

"Still wish I could find it," Matt sighed.

Ripley nuzzled him as she comforted him.

Their conversation's interrupted by the reminder blaring over the speakers that it's dinner time and for patrons to ready for the robot waiters coming around with menus.

Sitting across from each other as Matt turned off the Telly and pulled out the table again, the door opened and the robot waiter gave them their silverware and plates. It gave them their menus and they ordered their drinks, before leaving their cabin, allowing them to look through the menu in peace.

"Hm, what do I want?" Matt looked through the menu as he tried to think of what he wanted.

He wanted many things, but his stomach's not big like the TARDIS.

"Well, I'm probably gonna get the porterhouse steak and a stuffed baked potato," Ripley gave Matt insight on what she's ordering.

Ripley's hungry, so probably the medium-large size and one big stuffed baked potato, filled with cheese, meat, red sauce, and chives.

"You sure you're gonna eat all that?" Matt asked her inquisitively.

Ripley smiled as she told him, "I'm a growing girl, after all."

Ordering their dinner, the pair sent off their menus with the robot waiter and waited.

As they did, they talked about the resort more, and it seemed it had everything the pair needed to relax after consecutively saving words _thirty_ times in a row.

By Matt's estimate, by the time they leave, they'd only been a day away from the shop, more than enough to swing back around and act like no one's the wiser.

"Well, probably get a massage while you're at it," Ripley pointed out as she settled in her seat.

Since there's a spa, Matt could've gone and gotten a massage, pop the little hard places in his back, be like a new man.

Matt gave a slight smirk as he responded, "If I'm not too forward, I prefer a more personal touch."

He tells Ripley that while he's sure that the spa masseuses were experts in their field, he didn't feel comfortable having them touching his back. Rather, he preferred someone he trusted.

Ripley brought up that she's no expert at it and that she'd accidentally hurt Matt by pushing something down that shouldn't and overexerting her hands on his sensitive spots.

"I don't wanna accidentally hurt you," Ripley summed.

Smiling, Matt reached over and touched her hand. He's confidant in her abilities and believed she wouldn't accidentally hurt him.

To sweeten the pot, Matt offered to repay the favour by massaging her back, since she didn't like other people touching her much.

Who else, but the Doctor, to unknot her back?

Thinking about the offer, Ripley mused that she wouldn't mind the knots in her back to go away and she didn't like the thought of other people touching her back.

Well, except for only one.

"You're on," Ripley smiled.

Within a few minutes, their dinner arrived and the pair ate their chosen entrees. To Matt's surprise, Ripley ate the entirety of her steak and the baked potato, not even leaving a single crumb behind.

Matt poked fun at this.

"Feels like I haven't ate anything in days," Ripley mused as she wiped her mouth with the napkin.

Felt like she didn't have any food in her belly and she ate lunch hours earlier, still she would've had some left. She drank numerous cups worth of her drink, like she hadn't drank anything.

Finishing the last of his meal, Matt settled back in his seat with hands on his stomach, content.

"Don't think I have it in me to think about dessert," he shook his head as he felt his stomach content with the food he'd filled it with since they boarded.

"We're not too far from the resort, don't wanna rush it," Ripley opted not to order any dessert.

They didn't want to get caught up in the process of getting off the tram trying to clean everything up and put the table up, besides there's always desserts at the resort.

The robot waiter came by and collected everything off the table, before disappearing out of the doorway.

Pushing the button, the table retracted and gave the pair more leg room.

"Can't wait to properly stretch out my legs," Matt mused as he looked down to his lanky legs.

The tram seats' comfortable, but Matt want to have his arms behind his head and that's not possible with them.

"Same," Ripley agreed.

Around 9 PM, the tram pulled up to the station and passengers left the tram.

The pair walked towards the waiting Jodie and Samuels, wearing a brown leather jacket over a red flannel shirt and brown trousers.

Waving excitedly, Jodie asked, "Have a good trip?"

Ripley dryly remarked she learned a lot about the sands and Jodie poked her. Matt stepped in and said they had a lovely trip across the desert.

"We were catching up," Jodie smiled as she pointed at Samuels who stood awkwardly. "Had to come up with something while you two were gone."

Matt inquired Samuels about his new job and he told Matt about it in an extensive matter. By the end of it, Matt only nodded, as he's unable to come up with words.

"Oh right, before I forget!" Jodie shoved the room keys into Matt's hands.

Matt looked at them quizzically as Jodie told him that everything's set up. All they needed to do was go to their room.

"Ah, wonderful, thanks!" Matt held up the keys before giving one to Ripley.

Jodie wrapped her exposed arm around Samuel's arm and lightly tugged on him.

"Well, we're gonna go dancing, stay out of trouble, you two!" Jodie smiled as she yanked the quizzical Samuels away, her heels clacking against the ground.

As the mantra went, there's a first for everything, a time machine wanting to dance with an android's one of them.

"Kinda wanna give those… what's it… jacuzzi… a whirl," Matt mused that he wanted to try it.

Jodie told him it'd be fun and it's like a personal pool with heated water and that sounded lovely.

Ripley asked about the back massage and Matt pondered a great deal before saying along the lines, "Why not both?"

Giggling, Ripley shook her head as she walked with Matt towards the exit. As she did, she felt a cold chill come over her, but she didn't know why. It's so strong, she stopped for one moment to glance behind, but there's no one there.

Ripley heard her name and snapped out of the daze, caught up with Matt, and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Behind a column, there's a man wearing a purple suit leaning against it, a smile on his face, and he chuckled. However, his chuckle brought no joy to any who'd hear it, fear instead. He said in a low voice, "No hard feelings, just business, _luv_."

As people passed by, he disappeared, like he was never there.

THE END


	225. Remember Me (Final)

It's a quiet night, Matt's slumbering in his bed, dreaming about what he loved most and he smiled in his sleep. He didn't want to move from his spot and would've kept dreaming until he heard knocking at his door. Slowly opening his eyes, Matt groggily moved his hand over his mobile and grabbed it. The bright light from the screen caused him to recoil as his dark green eyes slowly readjusted to the light.

It's three in the morning.

Groaning, Matt pushed himself up from the bed and hobbled out of his bedroom towards his front door. He's fortunate that Ripley wasn't spending the night with him, he'd probably forget to put on his pants.

Peeking through the eyehole, Matt saw Jodie standing in front of his door.

Roused, he opened the door for her and asked her what's wrong.

"Is Ripley okay?" Matt immediately asked.

His worry quelled when Jodie told him that it wasn't about Ripley.

She's still asleep, snoring away.

Jodie snuck out of the shop without her knowing and came to visit Matt.

Matt inquired why and Jodie frowned as she stepped through the doorway, her baby blue loose jacket fluttering in the breeze.

"I need your help," Jodie held her hands over her chest.

Matt slowly blinked as he closed the door behind them and watched as Jodie aimlessly paced around his flat.

He asked her what was wrong and she struggled to find words before finally telling him that she's plagued by something and she wants his help to rid it from her life.

"I see her. I don't know why. I _see_ her!" Jodie exclaimed.

She told Matt fervently how every time she tried to sleep, she'd see the _other_ Jodie. While it's apparent, this Jodie doesn't understand _why_ she's seeing the other Jodie.

Matt offered her a seat at his couch and she thanked him as she plunked down, arms under her chin as she frowned. He asked her if she'd told Ripley at all about it and she shook her head. She didn't want Ripley to know at all, period. Not for the conventional means, but something else.

"I don't know why, I'm just… I just don't want her to be a part of this," Jodie threw her hands up in despair.

Usually, she's good at getting what she wants, but this, she's unable to even remotely _think_ about getting Ripley involved in this. Almost like, she wanted to _protect_ Ripley.

"Well, innit your promise?" Matt reminded Jodie that she promised Ripley to keep an eye on them if she wanted to travel.

Jodie nodded but said, "This time's… different… I don't know why."

She's mad about what's going on, doesn't know why this's happening, and she wanted it resolved in a timely matter. It's bothered her enough and she knew that Matt would've helped her with it, after all, it's his job, now.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Matt gestured.

Helping friends in trying times, Matt's done that plenty, but a time machine needing his help, well, you know how it goes.

"Well, you know Jodie, right?" Jodie asked him.

Ripley told Matt several things about Jodie, but she'd be better suited than him, because he didn't _know_ Jodie the way Ripley did.

He pointed this out, but Jodie waved her hand and said that's good enough for her. When asked why she didn't think to look up the woman herself, she froze, and looked solemn.

"I don't want to," Jodie shrugged.

She didn't want to even think about it.

This coming from a time machine that knew things that many men wished they knew, it roused Matt's curiosity as he watched her lament quietly in her seat.

"I'm not sure if what I know would help you," Matt gestured as he told Jodie that he didn't know what exactly Jodie needed from him to help her problem.

Chewing on the bottom of her lip, Jodie asked if Ripley told Matt where Jodie's buried.

"Y-you want to see her grave?" Matt's eyes wide as he processed what Jodie told him.

She wanted to see the _other_ Jodie's grave.

Nodding, Jodie told him that she needed to see it. If only to quell the phantom visions that plagued her so. She told him that she didn't know what else to do and she didn't want to involve Ripley under any circumstances.

"You're proposing we travel back in time, before the war, in another universe, to go to her grave?" Matt summed the plan.

Nodding again, Jodie told him that it's the only way she knows how.

She pleaded with Matt to help her, pointing out that he'd have to help his companion.

Thinking to himself, Matt inevitably nodded and excused himself to his bedroom where he changed into his usuals before stepping out to see Jodie standing up.

"Um, she told me that Jodie was buried in Lancaster," Matt remembered what Ripley told him. "She died on April 6th, 2006."

One day, Matt asked Ripley questions about Jodie.

He remembered how upset Ripley became when she told him how she lashed out against Jodie for something she couldn't control and how the only time she saw her again, at her funeral. Ripley deeply regretted what she said to Jodie before she left and how she wanted to take it back, but alas, she knew, that day won't come.

"The funeral was held April 16th," Matt mentioned to Jodie.

He knew they couldn't go near that date on the account that he'll catch a glimpse of Ripley before the war and that it could've caused issues. So, rather that, they'll have to go _after_ the funeral.

Suggesting that the two go to Jodie's gravesite on the 18th, it gave time for everything to settle down, and avoid bumping into Ripley.

"Thanks," Jodie thanked him for helping her.

Nodding, Matt told her that while the two didn't see eye to eye on things, he couldn't sit idly while she clearly suffered from this.

Thanking him with a hug, Jodie stepped back and ordered him to turn around while she changed.

Complying, Matt waited for Jodie to give him the sign and he heard the door behind him opening. Turning his head, he saw the TARDIS waiting for him, and he stepped inside, the door closing on its own.

Springing to life, the air shifted and cooled. The sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed throughout the console room as the TARDIS moved through time and space, until it stopped.

The door opened once again and Matt stepped out to a hilly cemetery, warm air touching his nose as he glanced around the silent cemetery. He smelled the rain in the air and the grass green and freshly cut.

Jodie stepped beside him and looked around the cemetery, she asked him what plot Jodie's in and Matt told her the number that Ripley gave him.

Walking with Jodie through the quiet cemetery, Matt glanced at the headstones as they passed by them, seeing all those dates, they barely registered with him.

Knowing where they're at and there's nothing he could've done to stop the invasion, left Matt with a solemn feeling. A machine that effortlessly goes through time and space and he couldn't use it to stop the one thing.

The only silver lining he could've think of was that because of it, he met Ripley, in turn, gave her something to live for, and finding the TARDIS.

"Oh, here it is!" Matt heard Jodie exclaim and turned his head to see her standing near a headstone with fresh flowers in vases. Walking towards Jodie, Matt's eyes caught the name on the headstone.

JODIE SUTHERLAND

APRIL 4TH 1970 – APRIL 6TH 2006

LOVING WIFE — FRIEND TO ALL CHILDREN.

Underneath the text, there's a recent photograph of Jodie and when she saw it Jodie knelt near it and lightly touched it with her fingers.

As Matt's eyes moved, he noticed an older grave near Jodie's and saw her late husband. Ripley told Matt about him, she never met him and learned about him through Jodie.

JAMES SUTHERLAND

NOVEMBER 10TH 1969 – JANUARY 3RD, 1991

SURVIVED BY HIS WIFE — SERVED HIS COUNTRY

"Why are you bothering me?" Jodie asked the photograph. "I'm not you, I don't even know you. I just look like you!"

She asked the long-departed Jodie questions on why she's plaguing her with visions and such, the odd feelings produced by them, she couldn't stand them. She wanted them to stop.

"Is it because of her?" Jodie asked aloud.

It dawned on Matt what could've been the cause for Jodie's plight.

She's used the avatar of Jodie so much, that it started imparting things on the poor TARDIS.

"Ripley told me how much she wanted Jodie to adopt her and how she couldn't," Matt recalled the incident that led Ripley becoming bitter towards Jodie.

Jodie asked, "Is that it, then, regrets?"

She didn't hear anyone and crossed her arms.

Matt watched as Jodie tried to get answers, but never did, and she frowned. He stepped in with a hand on her shoulder and asked her if she wanted to switch avatars or go without, since it's evident the current one's causing her trouble.

Standing up, Jodie lamented that she considered that, but for some reason, she couldn't. As much as she wanted to change form, she felt compelled to keep her current one, and it drove her mad!

"Why are you tormenting me, for?" Jodie sharply asked the photograph. "I'm not you, okay. See, you're dead and I'm not!"

Frustrated, Jodie sighed heavily and turned away from the headstone. She rubbed her dark eyes as she tried to keep her composure, the frustration bothering her.

Matt comforted Jodie as he noticed tears welling up.

"Just go away and leave me alone!" Jodie begged the dead Jodie to stop bothering her.

Trying to think of what to say, Matt asked Jodie if it's possible that she picked up residuals of the real Jodie and that she might've picked up her emotions.

Regret, the most prominent, she felt.

Attempting to suppress the tears in her eyes, Jodie processed what Matt told her before nodding, saying it's possible that she received feedback due to her avatar.

"So, her strongest emotion was regret and that'd mean she regretted not adopting Ripley," Matt suggested.

The emotion so strong, it carried beyond the grave and Jodie took the form, it must've gone to her as it wouldn't notice the difference between her and the real Jodie.

"Okay, yeah, what am I supposed to do to get rid of it?" Jodie asked him.

Rubbing his chin, Matt suggested that she'd simply help the real Jodie with her last rite. Jodie asked him what he meant and he stated, "You're already protective of us, right, well, be slightly more for her, huh?"

It's the only thing that'd make sense in these odd times of theirs and if it means it helps Jodie, then by all means, Matt's gonna try everything he knew how to help her.

"Ohh, so basically, act like a mam to her, then?" Jodie raised a finger.

Matt nodded.

Jodie wanted to adopt Ripley, but the red tape kept her from doing it, and then the fallout caused a massive rift between the two that made her transfer.

By following that logic, all this Jodie needed to do to stop the plaguing visions was treat Ripley like a daughter.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Jodie fretted about the possibility that the plan wouldn't work and she'd end up continuously plagued by visions of a dead woman she didn't even know until she scanned Ripley's mind.

Matt comforted her, by saying that he's willing to help Jodie as long as he could, if it meant the visions stopped and this cheered Jodie up!

Turning her head to the headstone, Jodie asked, "Is that all? Treat her like a daughter and you'll leave me alone?"

Of course, she didn't hear an answer, but she constructed one from whatever means and the heaviness in her iron heart lifted.

Excitedly, Jodie hugged Matt and thanked him profusely for helping her with her plight and he told her in earnest, "Man, machine, alien, it doesn't matter what you are, I'll help you either way."

It's enough to make Jodie happy and she walked with Matt away from the graves.

As they came towards the spot they arrived at, Jodie turned around to face Matt and he took the cue to turn around. When he heard the door open, he turned back and stepped through the TARDIS doorway with the door closing behind him.

The TARDIS sprung to life and brought him back to his flat.

As he stepped out of the TARDIS he heard Jodie and he turned around.

She thanked him profusely once more for helping him and he waved his hand, affirming that he'd help her no matter what, it's in his nature.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jodie remembered something.

Matt waited and she told him in a tone of voice unprecedented by her.

"Hurt her in any shape or form, I'll space you, understand?" Jodie jabbed him with her thin finger as she gave him dagger eyes.

Nodding, Matt affirmed he'd never hurt Ripley and Jodie nods before flipping back to her excited self as she hurried to his front door.

"See you at work!" Jodie waved as she disappeared through the doorway, closing the door behind her.

It took Matt a few minutes before it caught up to him and he didn't know how to process what'd happened. However, in the end, he helped Jodie and that's all that mattered.

With that said, he's going back to bed, maybe with one eye open considering a time machine just threatened to space him.

Well, it's the thought that counts.

THE END


	226. On Melancholy Hill Pt 1

Another day, another sale, the mantra went.

West of Bleaker Street, the Odds & Ends, where the pair worked tirelessly to meet the demands of the customers of all walks that came to the shop. Slowly, areas of the shop ended up barren from customers buying up stock and other areas slowly amassed with things bought from the customers.

By the afternoon, footsteps echoed as there's not enough items on the floor to deafen the sound while the pair swept and cleaned, ready to go on lunch.

Setting out the new wares they've cleaned, tagged, primed, taking up the once empty areas of the shop for the next batch of customers to come in after lunch concluded.

There's a few record players in good quality, they'll make a good pence on them, and they have rare records to go with them, too, so more the merrier.

A wardrobe from the early 1900s, still in great shape, worth a pretty pence by collectors and homeowners who want a wardrobe.

Rarer Blu-rays that still had their shrink wrap, untouched, left in the bins near their players.

Laserdiscs near their players, cleaned carefully to avoid white blotches from appearing.

Speakers from a defunct company, quite popular among the audio fanatics who claimed they'd make the best quality sounds.

An amp to go along with a repaired guitar.

All kinds of neat things for the bargain hunters.

In total, Ripley's expecting to earn at the most, six thousand or by the end of the week.  
She's flexible with her earnings because people always wanted to barter for a perceived better deal. The unplanned variables that crop up every now again.

With popularity of old stuff, none of the stuff present's sitting around for no more a week before someone buys it off Ripley.

While that's said, Ripley's working hard running her shop, accompanied by Matt.

"Can't wait to try that new café," Matt eagerly said as he swept a pile of dirt into the dustpan before dumping it in the bin, tapping the dustpan against the metal rim.

A new café opened up near Matt and he wanted to try it with Ripley.

They've spent hours working in the shop that Matt felt that they deserve some time away, certainly better than eating in a shop smelling of cleaning liquid.

Matt looked at the menu before he came in and it had some interesting dishes he wanted to try with Ripley and best of all, it's cheap, and from the reviews he browsed, filling too!

Traffic's light this week due to the construction finally finishing, so he can go with Ripley and come back without a minute lost.

"All that food and you hardly gained a stone," Ripley poked fun at this.

All the times that Matt consumed more he should, he never gained any weight from it, and Ripley knew plenty of people who'd envy him for that.

"I'm just a growing boy, Rip," Matt smiled cheekily.

He then pointed out all the running they did that helped burn off the extra calories as well as the life-threatening situations that they're put in that helps melt fat away, almost literary!

"I assume you're going to have a feast on your birthday, then?" Ripley asked him regarding his birthday plans.

It's next week, he's already discussed the movies he wanted to see with her, and she wanted to know whether or not to bring the antacids as a birthday present.

Matt smiled as he told Ripley how he planned his feast, everything he'd need to celebrate his 29th birthday, the last hurrah before his inevitable 30th birthday next year.

Shaking her head, Ripley reminded him, "You're only old as you feel. You're still young."

Welcoming Ripley's pep talk, Matt thanked her with one of the ways he thanked her, with a romantic kiss.

As he pulled away, he asked her about her present and she cheekily told him, "Spoilers."

Ripley had his present ready and hidden away. He wouldn't know where to look and all the tickling he did wouldn't get her to talk. It's a banger of a gift and hopefully cheer him up about turning thirty next year.

Even Ripley won't tell all about his present.

It's a present that took time and planning and for Matt, well, he's worth it, so Ripley worked hard to get everything ready for his birthday.

When the time's right, she'll give him his present and she expected the response to it, well, as one expects of someone like Matt.

"Not even a hint?" Matt eyed her.

Ripley giggled and shook her head again.

"You'll have to wait until your birthday," she poked him gently.

Despite Matt's attempts, she won't tell him anything about his present until it's his birthday. She empathized that not even the Tickle Lord could've compelled her to fess up.

"So, don't even try, lover boy," Ripley grinned.

Won't stop Matt from trying to guess what Ripley got him, but it is in Ripley's nature to keep Matt on his toes.

Already, Ripley saw the cogs turning in Matt's head.

This will be a long week up until his birthday.

One could only wonder how he'll react come his 30th birthday present.

"Fine," Matt said dejectedly.

Unconvincingly, Ripley might add.

Walking from behind the counter, Matt continued to help Ripley set everything up for the next line of customers.

When they finished, they readied to leave for the café when the phone on the counter started ringing.

"I'll get it, Rip," Matt went to get the phone.

There's always the one customer to call before they leave for lunch.

Picking up the phone, Matt gave the same spiel as he's given to people who called the Odds & Ends since ever and heard a familiar voice and his face changed to reflect what he felt.

"Hello, sweetie," a _very_ familiar voice said.

Matt sighed heavily as he regretted picking up the phone. He watched as Ripley came towards him and stood next to him, looking at him. A silent nod is enough for her to have her face change too.

"What do you want?" Matt asked, his usual cheerful tone changed as well.

He heard sharply, "What's wrong with calling my favourite space man?"

Trying to keep his composure, Matt forced himself to remain polite to Mallory.

"We're headed off to lunch, now, Mallory, you can bombard us with another one of your schemes another time," he tried saying in the politest way possible.

Matt's already hungry and he aimed to have a quaint time with Ripley at the café. He does not want to travel in the TARDIS and just wants to hang up on Mallory.

Mallory felt differently and she suddenly said, "Come find me!"

She insisted Matt and Ripley come find her, but she didn't tell them exactly _why_ they should come find her, other than they _needed_ to find her.

The strangest thing, her tone of voice, it's off.

The pair knew Mallory for a long time and they know when she wanted something or hiding something from them, this, it sounded almost like she's _pleading_ for them to find her.

There's no hidden undertones or anything to suggest she wanted something from them. Outright, it sounded legitimate.

"Wa-where?" Matt wanted to know where Mallory's.

She never told him, only for him and Ripley to find her before the line cut, and Matt's left holding the phone as he turned to Ripley, confused.

Setting the phone down, Matt conferred with her about the strange phone call.

"She called the shop," Matt blinked. "Why didn't she call the TARDIS?"

Ripley crossed her arms as she pondered that.

Mallory always called the TARDIS, never the shop, and it sounded off, even for her. Ripley wondered if she's in their universe, but Matt wasn't sure.

"I don't know. Doesn't seem like something she'd do. She'd come into the shop if she was here, wouldn't she?" Matt based this off the time Mallory came to Ripley for help.

Uncrossing her arms, Ripley sighed as she tried to think.

None of them wanted to help Mallory this time around. They've spent countless times trying to not die horribly and it's always because of her. She'd always spin it every time, saying it was for the greater good. However, the pair hardly see what that entailed.

"She sound distressed?" Ripley asked Matt.

Matt shook his head.

Mallory didn't even sound in pain at all, no hint of anything, she just told him what he relayed to Ripley.

Ripley didn't want them going off to an unplanned adventure on an empty stomach, especially when Mallory's involved, but the universe has a funny way of forcing the pair.

The shop phone rang once again and this time, Ripley took over and answered, she expected to hear Mallory's voice again, but it wasn't her. It wasn't even a customer.

"Is this the Odds & Ends?" Ripley heard a refined man ask over the phone.

Ripley responded, "Yeah, who's this?"

She didn't hear him give her his name, instead he asked, "Are you an acquaintance of Mallory Malloy?"

Ripley raised a brow as she's confused by the question and replied, "Hardly. She's a pain in our backside. Why're you asking about her, she get into any more trouble, what she need bail?"

The man over the phone didn't laugh nor snap at Ripley, simply said that it'd be in her best interest to come find the woman. Ripley asked him why and he's rather aloof about telling her. He only told her, "I do believe it's in your vested interest to find her. After all, she has something _you_ want."

Cryptic, the man told Ripley that Mallory had something Ripley wanted, but she couldn't get him to tell her what, only that if she wanted it, to find Mallory.

"I'll forward the coordinates for you, but don't dawdle, nobody likes a late guest," chided the man.

He hung up on Ripley as she did the same, Matt beside her with a look of confusion on his face.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

Ripley shrugged as she replied that she could've get him to tell her and what he'd told her. She didn't know what Mallory had that she wanted, the woman didn't steal anything else from her, and she made extra sure that she couldn't get the key from her again.

"I got a bad feeling about this, Rip," Matt frowned as he didn't like the sound of things.

First Mallory called then the line went dead.

Second came the man calling and he claimed that Mallory had something.  
What that is, the pair didn't know.

The fax machine came to life on it's own and spat out sheets of coordinates that piled neatly on the floor. Ripley fetched the papers and looked through them. They're your standard coordinates, but she's no expert in such field.

Standing up as she looked at them, Ripley heard Matt sigh and he asked, "One of those days?"

Ripley frowned as she glanced over to him, "I'm afraid so."

With their interests piqued, they're forced to abandon their plans and went into the backroom where the blue beauty waited with the coordinates. Inside, the TARDIS read off the coordinates with ease and coordinated the way to it.

"What could've she have gotten into now?" Matt wondered as he snacked on a power bar that Ripley stowed away in the TARDIS for emergencies.

Ripley sighed as she shrugged.

"Anything's possible with her. Hadn't heard a peep since she found that damn journal of hers," she responded.

Ever since Mallory found that journal, she's been radio silent ever since, and while that sounded lovely for the pair as they dealt with her constantly to the point they dreaded when she reappeared in their lives, it started worrying them.

Maybe Matt, but that's just in his nature.

"I hope she's okay," Matt frowned.

While he's just about had it with her as Ripley, it's his job as the Doctor to make sure she's alright, even if that means he has to clean up whatever mess she made and smooth things over.

The TARDIS came to life and the air cooled and shifted. The sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed throughout the console room until it stopped.

The pair went to the door and opened it, poking their heads out to see where they landed.

The coordinates the mysterious man sent them led the TARDIS to a gloomy place with grey overcast skies that darkened the area around them.

Green lively trees looked black, their leaves fluttering in the heavy breeze, the smell of fresh rain touched the pairs' noses as they stepped out of the TARDIS and surveyed their surroundings.

"Where could've she go, now?" Matt wondered.


	227. On Melancholy Hill Pt 2

Walking with Ripley, Matt's dark green eyes glanced everywhere as he looked, the gloominess of the area made it impossible to see clearly and there's barely any torches. If they were, the bulbs weren't bright enough to cut through the gloominess.

Nobody's out except for the pair and they continued searching until Matt started seeing something in the distance in their walk.

Walking ahead, Matt spotted a hill with a large weeping willow tree on top of it. The only weeping willow that he saw as the others were just spruces and oak.

None of them knew where else to look or how to even leave the area they're in. With it so dark, they don't know if they should attempt to leave, out of fear of hurting themselves.

Matt quickly pulled Ripley behind him when they suddenly heard a man speak.

"Ah, you've arrived," said the tall slender man as he looked down his pocket watch. "Not a moment too soon. She told me you were always timely."

His face obscured by the gloominess with parts of his face outline, narrow with a sharp nose. His eyes barely glistened in the dim torches.

Matt cautiously asked who he was and he explained that they didn't have much time to dawdle, he's intent in keeping his schedule.

Motioning with his slender arm, the tall slender man told the pair to follow him henceforth. He's quite busy as it is.

"You wanted to find her, don't you?" the tall slender man asked them.

Matt looked behind to see Ripley visibly confused and turned back to face him.

"Where is she?" Matt asked him as he walked with Ripley behind them.

The tall slender man explained that Mallory insisted this place at this hour, no more, no less. She feared that the pair would've written her contact so she made sure the tall slender man called them and ensure they'd come.

"What'd she do this time?" Ripley asked the tall slender man as he walked ahead of them towards the hill with the weeping willow tree.

He didn't say much and only told them that Mallory wanted them to find her and he's ensuring they do as it's contracted of him.

There's thin anger hidden in his tone of voice when he made it clear that the pair follow him and not dawdle, doing so would've taken up precious time. Time, he did not have as he's scheduled elsewhere.

"How'd you get the phone number?" Matt brought up.

The tall slender man explained that Mallory gave it to him to use in case the pair didn't heed her the first time. How she got the number, he didn't know or care, it's not important enough for him to bother and that's that.

Matter of fact, the tall slender man made it abundantly clear that he's not interested in conversations that aren't contractually obligated.

His matter is ensuring the pair do as Mallory wanted and that's all.

Following him up the hill, Matt helped Ripley as she struggled and they pushed themselves up to the flattened top where the tall slender man pulled the branches away for them to enter.

Matt went first and called Ripley when he was sure it was safe.

Following him inside the weeping willow, Ripley glanced around and didn't see anything.

The tall slender man entered and let the branches drip down.

As Mallory instructed, he showed them what Mallory wanted them to find.

Her.

With a lantern near it lit by the tall slender man, the pair saw a freshly dug grave with turned dirt piled over it.

"What?" Matt's disturbed at the grave.

The tall slender man affirmed that this was Mallory.

"This comes to the near end of my involvement," the tall slender man began the next obligation.

He told them where they are first, "Welcome to Melancholy Hill, the gloomiest graveyard in all of Persephone."

It's one huge graveyard and the tall slender man didn't want them going off the path because he didn't want them to accidentally disturb the graves of others. After all, it's in his interest for them not to disturb things that weren't contractually obligated.

Mallory picked her gravesite and the tall slender man ensured that it's readied for her.

He's quite methodical in ensuring that everything went according to plan.

"Miss Malloy regrets to inform you of her passing. She wished it would've been different, but quite certain that there's no chance nor way for that to happen. While she passed, she wanted to pass on the knowledge she procured that she hoped becomes of use to you in your future endeavors," the tall slender man went through the formalities and what Mallory wanted to tell them.

He stepped closer to Matt and Ripley.

Instinctively, Matt kept distance between him and Ripley, but it didn't dissuade the tall slender man. He only leaned forward and said in a low voice, "Prepare for unforeseen consequences."

The pair didn't know if it's the bravado of the tall slender man or the foreboding of the message, but the two stunned as the tall slender man told them.

"What did she mean by that?" Ripley asked him.

The tall slender man responded, "As it sounds. She told me nothing else and I add nothing more. I'm dutiful, indeed."

Evident that he wasn't telling them anything that wasn't agreed upon, the pair were left to look over the grave of Mallory.

"I don't… when did she die… she called us!" Matt raised a finger at the tall slender man.

She called them; Matt talked to her!

Casually, the tall slender man told Matt that she died not too long ago and that she explicitly made sure that they didn't know it until now. It's simply the way she wanted.

"How could've she called us if she was dead?" Ripley inquired as she crossed her arms.

The tall slender man chuckled dryly and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tape recorder and pushed the "play" button and the pair jumped when they heard Mallory's voice.

"Come find me!" Mallory's voice played.

Pushing the stop button, the tall slender man shoved it back into his pocket and explained that Mallory made it before she died. Saying, that she needed it.

"She leave any sort of messages on that tape?" Ripley asked.

The tall slender man shook his head, his eyes glistened.

"Only what I told you. She didn't want to "worry your little hearts" as she worded it," the tall slender man replied.

Matt called into question about the tall slender man, for all they know, he could've been someone Mallory angered and gotten revenge.

The tall slender man chuckled dryly once more and shook his head yet, again.

"Temper yourself, Doctor, you still have much to do," he said in a way that thinly hinted aggression towards Matt for the insinuation.

In truth, the tall slender man couldn't care less about Mallory. She never registered on his radar and he hardly cared about her types. Only when she told him something that interested him did he start to pay attention. However, that's becoming brief as he's coming to an end of his involvement. Once he's finished contacting her husband and work out the allotments, he will return to whence he came with the knowledge he procured from Mallory. It is the way.

"So, with that said, I'm to inform you that she left you money in your bank accounts as payment for the troubles she caused you since you're involvement in the Nightingale," the tall slender man informed the pair that Mallory transferred money to their bank accounts.

He didn't tell them the exact amount, but he assured the pair that it's taken care of and they won't have any trouble withdrawing the money at any time they needed. There won't be any issues come taxes or oversight, it's all taken care of. All they can do now, enjoy the money however they saw fit, and he suggested they live off the interest.

"She's aware of your humbleness, so she's sure you won't become crazed over it," the tall slender man noted what Mallory said about the pair.

Matt inquired if it's in the millions and the tall slender man shook his head.

Mallory knew they didn't want trouble and knew the rules best. She kept the amount in their bank accounts to reasonable amounts, but enough for the pair to live comfortably without much trouble since they're most responsible with their money.

"Sudden money in the millions makes for bad times," the tall slender man warned.

Gesturing, Ripley asked if there's anything else Mallory wanted them to know or have and the tall slender man shook his head.

He stated that this ends his involvement.

They've been made aware of her passing, her final message, and the money, that's as far as it went.

"And thus, the dawn breaks. I've completed my duties for this hour. Please do not dawdle on your way back," the tall slender man told them.

Finished, the tall slender man left to tend to the next course of business, Mallory's husband.

Staring down at the grave, Matt's unable to think.

"All those times I've butted heads with her and she still invited me to her own grave," Ripley couldn't believe it.

Matt made sense because Mallory's that type of woman to do it, but Ripley, she figured the two not liking each other that much would've dissuaded her from it.

The fact she gave them money even when she didn't have to, even though they could've taken it as repayment for restitution.

"Why here of all places, she would've gone for something… more," Matt struggled to find reason behind the location.

Mallory never lacked her own brand of bravado. She ate up the scenery like it's breakfast. She wouldn't want her grave in a gloomy place like this. It wasn't her style.

Ripley suggested that it's because it _wasn't_ her style.

"If it was, we'd think she's pulling one over us," Ripley looked at him.

It made sense.

If it was somewhere more flashy or sunny, they'd think she was faking her death or something, but here, it's to show that it wasn't a farce.

Mallory Malloy's dead and that they didn't know how long ago she's been dead. The fact she put this all together, it's amazing, in her own right.

Thinking, Ripley decided to track the tall slender man down and get answers from him on the account that this is sudden and he didn't seem incline to answer any questions that didn't fit with his job. Now, his job's concluded, he'd have to answer to Ripley or answer to her fists.


	228. On Melancholy Hill Pt 3 (Final)

Ripley caught sight of the tall slender man walking away from the hill and hurried down it to stop him. She nearly broke her ankle along the way, but she persisted and caught up to the tall man.

Wearing a navy-blue long coat over grey trousers, oiled black hair covered with a navy blue bowler hat with a black felt wrapped around it, the tall slender man stopped in his tracks.

"Who're you?" Ripley demanded answers from the tall slender man.

She heard back, "I am the adjudicator."

He didn't tell her his name nor will he and Ripley stood defensively as she asked him about Mallory and her grave.

"Miss Malloy entrusted me with her affairs prior to her death and I intended to follow through them until the end," the Adjudicator informed Ripley about his duties that he oversaw.

He explicitly told her that Mallory contacted him to help with her affairs and ensure there's no issues with them long after her passing.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ripley wanted clarification.

The Adjudicator informed her that Mallory essentially hired him as her living will and testament. It is his duties to dole out any money she left, any valuables, anything of that nature to whomever Mallory explicitly told him.

"In short, Miss Malloy is no longer with us, I'd thought the grave would've been evident," the Adjudicator noted that it should've been explicit since Ripley and in extension Matt, saw Mallory's grave.

"What about her husband?" Ripley's curious about Mallory's husband.

With everything she told her of him, he should've been there at Mallory's grave, too, but surprisingly the Adjudicator knew the answers.

"Miss Malloy informed me that her husband's receiving a massive fortune alongside some personal items she willed him. I'm to contact him after you two depart, she needn't a scene with the three of you," he calmly told her what Mallory wanted.

She loved her husband so much, she didn't want him to cry in front of others, and instead to do it long after Ripley and Matt left.

"He will be the last person I inform of her death," the Adjudicator summed.

Shifting in her spot, Ripley looked at the man from the back, he never turned around to face her nor planned it. She asked him questions about what'd happened to Mallory and stunned when she heard the answers.

"She was murdered," the Adjudicator casually told her.

Someone found her body left in a creek somewhere and recognized her, found the number to the Adjudicator, and called him. When he saw the body himself and confirmed, he went to work as Mallory intended.

"Someone killed her?" Ripley's dismayed.

Yes, Mallory had her own set of enemies, but she seemed to deal with them with ease and had a plan to get out of her troubles every time.

Smarter than she looked, even Ripley couldn't deny the woman knew how to get out of trouble, but the Adjudicator informed Ripley that it wasn't her usuals that killed her.

In fact, she knew her killer and that they'd kill her.

"Who?" Ripley wanted answers.

However, the Adjudicator wouldn't tell her, not yet, not until he went through the explicit instructions that Mallory laid out for him just before she died.

Although, he had some ulterior motives of his own that prevented him from telling Ripley outright who killed Mallory. It's in his interest to keep that far from Ripley's reaches.

"All I can tell you, Miss Ripley, that she was aware of her demise," the Adjudicator ominously told Ripley.

"You're telling me she knew she was going to be murdered?" Ripley's dumbfounded as the Adjudicator causally told her.

He nodded and affirmed, that indeed, she knew when she was going to die.

When asked why she didn't do something, the Adjudicator wary stated that there's things that cannot be changed under any circumstances. Even if some liked them to change.

Mallory knew her time's coming to an end and chose, wisely in the Adjudicator's opinion, to utilize the short amount of time given to arrange her affairs.

Hence her employment of him.

Normally, he wouldn't dream of working with someone like Mallory, but there was something in the details that interested him.

So, he took the job and doing it now, in accordance to the arrangement.

Mallory didn't even have to pay him, not that'd money mattered to him.

No, the Adjudicator's interested in something more than money.

Money's nothing to him, means to the end, perhaps, but nothing he'd want.

Rather, it's something more valuable and interesting that fit the bill and Mallory gave it to him in exchange for his help.

Of course, she colourfully expressed her disdain for him, but that didn't bother him the slightest.

Since he's the only person for the job, Mallory put up with him until her death.

Alas, poor Mallory, her life of treachery and deceit cut short in her prime, survived by her loyal husband.

Ripley noted that the Adjudicator couldn't hide his discontent with Mallory and narrowed her eyes.

"Be sure, I'm only doing what we agreed upon," the Adjudicator assured Ripley that he won't muddle Mallory's affairs for his own amusement.

"If she knew who killed her, then who did it?" Ripley demanded answers from the Adjudicator.

She heard him chuckle and became irate with him, but he kept his cool and told her, "That's what we agreed upon."

Mallory used the knowledge of her killer to pay the Adjudicator to help her.

It's bizarre and to the Adjudicator, it's a valuable trade.

Ripley bluntly asked who killed Mallory and the Adjudicator didn't turn around to face her when he said cryptically, "I'd tell you the answer, but I believe that you already know it."

He insinuated that Ripley knew Mallory's killer and didn't need him to tell her.

Struggling, Ripley couldn't think of anyone they'd both know. Anyone still alive.

"I don't know," Ripley argued as the Adjudicator remained motionless.

She heard back, "I've told you what she wanted you to know."

Ripley grew irate with him once more and demanded answers to her question, but watched helplessly as the Adjudicator slowly walked away from her.

He affirmed that she knows the answer already and that answer he won't say outright.

"You know who killed her," Ripley heard in the distance as the Adjudicator disappeared through a gate, latching it from behind.

Left standing in her spot, Ripley's frustrated and turned her head when she heard Matt coming down the hill after her.

Managing to come down the hill without hurting himself, Matt rejoined Ripley and asked what happened.

Ripley told him about the Adjudicator and what he said to her. Frustration in her voice towards the end when he stated that Ripley knew who killed Mallory.

"Must've been someone we knew?" Matt suggested.

Ripley shrugged and reminded him that the people who they knew through Mallory's dead. Unless their spirit sought justice, there's no chance they killed her.

"God, I can't imagine her husband," Matt frowned as he realized that Mallory's husband hadn't heard the news.

The only condolence Matt could've offered's that Mallory's husband knows people to rely on in this trying time.

"She knew she was going to die and she didn't do anything," Ripley flinched as she looked at Matt, frustration in her eyes. "Why didn't she do something?"

Even though she's not exactly her friend, Ripley knew Mallory wouldn't go down without a fight, and she always had plans. Backup plans and the like, anything to gain an upper hand.

Matt comforted her by wrapping his tweed arms around her. Holding her close to him, Matt squeezed her gently as he felt Ripley do the same.

"She… she always had plans… this is just a sick joke of hers, right?" Ripley tried to explain this in the only way she could.

Hoping Mallory's pulling one over them, Ripley waited for the punchline and she can yell at Mallory for it.

She never showed herself and the more Ripley thought about it, the more she felt distraught.

"Ellie," Matt forgot himself and used her real name, but in this moment, it's the only way to snap her back. "She… she's… gone."

All the times they've wished Mallory would've left them alone, they never expected to eat those words. Here they were, mourning the loss of the femme fatale thief that caused them numerous headaches in the past, and knowing there wasn't anything they could've done.

Feeling the frustration bubbling, Ripley shut her eyes close as she hid her face in Matt's chest.

Ripley always hated crying.

After that day when Jodie told her she couldn't adopt her, she vowed that being the last day she cried.

Yet, here she was, ready to turn on the faucets for someone she barely liked.

She felt Matt's gentle hand rubbing her back as he rested his head on hers.

No matter how much the pair wanted, Mallory's dead and she wasn't coming back.

Ripley felt air trapping in her lungs and she tried to stifle it, she hated it, and she didn't want to look foolish.

"Shhh," she heard Matt comforting her as he held her.

The pair sobbed in each other's arms as a gentle breeze passed by them, kicking up loose leaves.

It took time, but eventually the pair calmed down enough to look at each other.

Both red nosed, reddened eyes, clear liquid pouring from both eyes and noses, not a pretty sight.

"Wh-what do we do?" Ripley asked Matt for guidance on what they should do in this situation.

Matt frowned as he told her, "We live. It's what she would've wanted."

It's the only thing that came to mind and Ripley slowly nodded, trying to stifle her body's urge to sniffle.

Leading her away, Matt walked with her back to the TARDIS and inside they cleaned up before Matt took them back at the shop.

This adventure soured their appetite and none of them wanted to continue working for the day, so they closed up shop for the evening and spent time in Ripley's flat.

Sitting on her couch, the pair shared solemn looks.

"I can't believe it," Matt softly spoke.

Ripley frowned as she mustered, "Believe it."

Turning towards her, Matt wondered who the Adjudicator was and why Mallory sought him.

"He said they had a trade, guess it was information, didn't seem fond of money," Ripley shrugged.

Matt lightly touched her face and she reached up to touch his hand.

"Pain in our backsides and here I was crying," Ripley lightly scoffed.

Never thought the day come where she'd cry for someone like Mallory.

"First for everything, I guess," Matt stroked her cheek lightly.

The pair sat quietly on the couch, trying to collect their thoughts.

It wasn't long before they noticed the time and decided to order in.

Matt waited for the food while Ripley readied the table for them.

As she put plates down for them, she pondered to herself the response the Adjudicator gave her.

He told her she knew the answer to her question.

She couldn't think of anyone they'd all know who's still alive and wanted to kill Mallory.

Thinking back, Ripley remembered the library incident and how Mallory wanted the journal. So desperate for it, she would've sacrificed the entire team if it meant she'd get it.

She told Ripley it belonged to the most dangerous man, but no name came to mind, nobody Ripley knew could've killed Mallory.

As Ripley poured their drinks, Matt returned with food and sat the bags carefully down on the table. He separated his and Ripley's orders and they sat around the table eating their food.

"Why us?" Matt wondered aloud.

Swallowing her food and taking a swig of her cider, Ripley asked what he meant.

"Out of all people, why'd she want us to know?" Matt elaborated.

Wiping her mouth with the napkin, Ripley frowned as she tried to think of the answer and responded that possibly Mallory felt guilty about nearly getting them killed.

Frowning, Matt wondered, "Wish we could've done something at least, I wonder how her husband's taking it."

Since he's the next one the Adjudicator contacted, it's a matter of time before he saw his wife's lonely grave.

"She always talked about him," Ripley noted. "Probably on his knees right now."

The pair continued their discussion until they finished their late supper and decided to ready for bed.

Sitting on her bed, Ripley came up with an idea. She'll make a sugar skull for Mallory on top of the other skulls for Samhain.

It's not something she would've normally done, but with this, Ripley made an exception.

Poking her gently, Matt got her attention and she told him what she planned.

"It's weird, but I want to do one for her," Ripley shared her thoughts.

Comforting her, Matt told her that Mallory would've liked that. She probably would've wanted it fancy, but she seemed like a humble person underneath it all.

"I suppose you're right," Ripley sighed as she fell backwards on her side after turning off the light.

The pair bid each other goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

On their minds the same question.

Who killed Mallory Malloy?

THE END


	229. Vampire of Montreal Pt 1

Today's Matt's 29th birthday and he made sure there's plenty of food and drinks to last the night for the duration of it. He's got plenty of movies to pick from and wanted to share with Ripley as there's some that she never seen before that never existed in her universe.

Troubled him what to start with first, there's plenty of movies he wanted to show her, and not enough time in the day to get through them all.

So, he started with the basics and put on a movie he enjoyed from his primary school days. An oldie, but a goodie, and he and his dad watched it in theatre. Skipped a school day to catch it because it was that popular at the time and made his mum _furious_ with the both of them.

As for the present Ripley refused to tell anything about until this day, she's given it to him, and he's got a bright red face and a wide smile as he relaxed on the couch.

Stepping out the loo, Ripley walked around the couch and sat down beside Matt as he looked towards her.

"What?" Ripley asked him as she settled in the green couch.

Matt babbled, "When you said you had a surprise for me…"

Ripley giggled at him, covering her mouth, and cheekily asked if he liked her present.

Slowly nodding, Matt pushed himself towards her and settled next to her, arm around her waist.

"I… didn't expect it," he mused that he never pictured Ripley to get him that kind of present.

Chuckling, Ripley asked if he felt better.

"I'd be ungrateful if I didn't!" Matt exhaled.

Genuinely, Matt's happy with his present and he'll never forget it for as long as he lives. Having Ripley pull all stops to give him it, he couldn't ask for a better friend and girlfriend!

Ripley shrugged as she smirked, "Wait until your 30th birthday!"

A look came over Matt and he turned a brighter red before he calmed and his face no longer flushed.

"Well, I can't wait to see what you get me then!" Matt smiled as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

He thanked her for her present and she waved her hand, saying it was nothing, he deserved a big send off before he turned thirty.

It dawned on Matt and he got Ripley's attention. He emphasized that while he's grateful for what she done for him, he's willing to hear her out as well. It's only fair. After all, it wouldn't be proper if he had all the fun.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm thinking," Ripley gave him a toothy smile.

Matt grinned as he asked what she's thinking about and she admitted that she didn't know where to begin, but once she figured it out, he'll be the first one to know.

"I can't wait," Matt smiled.

The pair lounged, watched the movie and went back and forth to the kitchen island to grab food from the containers and once they had their fill for the hour, they relaxed.

"Y'know, I think I know what was it," Matt reflected on his past relationships.

Ripley asked him what it was and he told her that he wanted to appease everyone, but at the end he learned he couldn't just appease them. Pouring love and attention and never asking anything in return. Too scared, Matt just grinned and pretended all was well, when he was ignoring his own needs.

In the end, he tried to be what they wanted and it hurt him overall. He never shared his thoughts and feelings much unless specifically asked and even then, he was always afraid of the wrong answers.

With Diana, he wanted to be the boyfriend that was always there, but she didn't return the favour and at the end, they were distant enough that Matt felt that the relationship was beyond help.

Jenna, well, Ripley wasn't wrong, she was dainty, and that wasn't necessary bad, but she didn't see eye to eye with some things as Matt. That wasn't necessary bad, but there were issues long before they ended up breaking up after concluding they weren't meant to be.

As for his current relationship…

Well, Ripley's blunt when she needs to, listens to everything even if she doesn't agree, gives critiques when asked, but always heard Matt when he needed her input and ensured a middle ground.

It surprised Matt the most when she heard him out on things that he always wanted to do, but never did, and more when she obliged.

Maybe she had too much fun with cuffing him.

Regardless, he was able to do things that he never chanced because he never found the courage to ask his past partners. Of course, he listened to Ripley's critiques and she always supported him as he supported her.

Having known each other for almost two years and thousands in the TARDIS if anyone's willing to do the math, the pair could trust each other and well, have fun. Within reason, of course.

"Matt, you're making _me_ blush," Ripley giggled at this.

She then asked about the negatives he found and he summed that when it came down to it, Ripley wasn't the easiest to argue with.

"Learn to checkmate more," Ripley poked him gently.

Matt made a joke, one that shouldn't be said so outwardly, and Ripley shook her head as she sighed at it as he laughed.

"But above all else, thank you, Ellie, for everything," Mat thanked her profusely.

Ripley shrugged her shoulders as she modestly told him that it's her job as a friend, lover, and boss, to help him however she can.

"And I love you for it!" Matt thanked her with a kiss.

They would've enjoyed Matt's birthday in peace hadn't someone knocked on the door.

Pulling away, the two looked up at the door as someone knocked again.

"We weren't that loud, were we?" Ripley asked Matt as he tugged on his shirt.

Matt assured her that nobody hears anything in the building.

His landlady takes her pills and out like a light until her morning soaps come on. Nobody should've complained.

"I'll get it," Matt stood up.

He blushed when Ripley reminded him to check himself and he did.

Thanking Ripley as he fixed his trousers, Matt went to the door and fixed his hair. He exhaled sharply and opened it.

"I'm so sorry Miss Lagniappe, I promise I'll keep it down!" Matt apologized quickly before becoming confused.

It wasn't Miss Lagniappe and as he stared at the person standing there, a look came over his face as he saw a man weakly smiling as he waved.

"Hi!" Jack greeted Matt.

Matt, baffled, responded, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Jack scoffed as he pointed at Matt. He chided the confused Matt that he left messages and Matt didn't return his calls.

Ripley explicitly told Jodie to hold any calls or messages for the duration of Matt's birthday. She didn't want anyone or anything to put a wrench in his plans.

"Why are you here?" Matt crossed his arms.

Jack gestured, "Well, I need your help!"

He begged the bewildered Matt for his help.

Matt told him that he took today off and that he'll be back at it the next day, for now he wanted to relax.

"Please, you're the only one I know who can help me!" Jack cupped his hands together as he begged Matt.

Conflicted, Matt chewed on the bottom of his lips before exhaling sharply. "Jack, if this isn't an emergency, I'm afraid you'll have to wait," he scorned Jack.

Unless something absolutely needed his attention, Matt didn't want any part of any adventure. Today's going great and he wanted to keep it that way.

"I'll pay you back, pinkie promise!" Jack offered.

He pleaded with Matt that if he helped him, he'll put all stops with anything Matt needed. If he needed an army, he'll get an army. If he needed a bomb, he'll get a bomb bigger than the sun. Anything!

"What's going on here?" Ripley crossed her arms as she stood near Matt.

Her dark eyes narrowed on Jack as he tried to smile and she shook her head.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Jack stopped and looked at them questionably.

Matt told Jack that today was his birthday and he wanted to spend it at home with his mate and then some.

"Tisk, if you'd told me, I would've brought you a birthday present!" Jack chided Matt for not telling him it was his birthday. He would've pulled all stops to get him a nice present and a cake too!

Sighing, Ripley asked Jack what he wanted and his chocolates eyes glistened as he smiled. He told the pair that he needed their help because there's been multiple deaths in his quadrant over the last couple of weeks and they're too eerily similar to be the run of the mill.

"A serial killer?" Ripley raised a brow at this.

Jack raised a finger as he then told them the next bit.

"All the bodies we found, they've all been drained of blood," Jack told them.

It lined up eerily to something Ripley's all too familiar with, in stories that is, and she wearily said, "Vampire?"

Nodding, Jack affirmed that it's a vampire. Only, it's not the vampire that Ripley's familiar with. Kind of a hybrid.

"We traced it to the originator. I'm not going to bore you with the specifics, but it's basically a space vampire. Came down, took a human form, sucked bodies dry, that kind of deal," Jack gestured with his hand.

Matt inquired why haven't Jack's team dealt with the vampire and Jack explained why. The originator, his team cornered and killed, but the murders still happened, all with the same MO.

"A copycat?" Ripley asked.

Jack shook his head. He swore that it's not and he's certain that the originator's the only vampire they found. His team thorough they made sure that they didn't miss anything.

"That's why I'm coming to you, Doctor, if there's anyone who can find things people can't find, it's you," Jack pointed at Matt.

While Matt's touched Jack thought of him, he's curious as to why Jack wanted his help.

"It's… a touchy subject," Jack winced when he said the sentence.

Ripley worried and asked if it's Ianto and Jack shook his head.

He assured her that Ianto's fine, it's just that the touchy subject came when one of the bodies of the victims went missing from the morgue.

"We have a recruit, his name's Lee. Sweet guy. Did drag for a living to make money before he joined us. It was his girlfriend's body," Jack explained to them what he meant by touchy subject.

Lee's girlfriend, Vena, went missing one night after leaving work around the time the killings started and the team hoped that she'd turn up.

"Found her in an alleyway, same as the others," Jack frowned.

He met Vena many times when Lee started at the institute. She was a spitfire, kinda like Ripley, but she was overall a sweetie and often baked for the team. Jack always wanted her carrot cake recipe, but she would never give it to him. He playfully joked he'd get it out of Lee if he could, but she made sure that Lee wouldn't tell him.

"Her body went missing and… I don't know what to do," Jack felt distraught as he stood in the doorway of Matt's flat.

Jack, arguably, didn't earn his position just flinging flirts and smiling, he worked hard and nearly died multiple times. Here he was, beside himself, unable to think of what to do.

"Does Lee know?" Ripley asked him about Lee's knowledge of Vena's missing body.

Jack shook his head.

"I hate doing this to him, but if I told him her body's missing, he'd be out on the street every night looking and I can't risk my teammates," Jack bitterly sighed.

He never wanted to do this again, so help him God, and he couldn't stand the sight of Lee's anguish. He used to be so jovial, so happy, always a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. Having the support of Vena helped him better himself and become a productive member of Jack's team.

The fact that it's his girlfriend's body missing amid the crisis, it doesn't look good, and Jack doesn't know what to do.

Hence him coming to the only person he knew could've done something.

The Doctor.

"So, will you help me, I promise I'll make it up to you, but you gotta help me. If Lee finds out, it'll tear him up. I can't stand seeing people cry, Doc," Jack clutched his hands together as he pleaded with Matt.

Looking at Ripley, Matt slowly nodded as he turned his head back to Jack.

"Alright, we'll help. Give us a few minutes to put everything up and we'll go, fair?" Matt gave Jack his answer.

Jack smiled and nodded, thanking Matt profusely.

Disappearing into his flat, Matt and Ripley worked to clean everything up and turn off the movie.

Stepping out of the flat, Matt locked it from behind and followed Jack out of the building. There, to their amazement, the TARDIS waited for them.

"I guess one of my messages got through because it came and got me," Jack pointed at the TARDIS. "Usually it ignores me!"


	230. Vampire of Montreal Pt 2

Exiting the TARDIS, Matt and Ripley glanced around their new surroundings.

The moment they exited; the salty air touched their noses. Overhead, the sunlight slowly raised from behind the salt damaged buildings.

There's no people out, just the three, and Jack specifically chose this time for the pair to arrive, to avoid the unnecessary run-ins with the locals.

Morning's just begun from the looks of it, but due to the town near the ocean, it's hard to tell what season it is.

Jack made sure they came in the day, because of the problem they're having.

All the attacks happened at night.

He also wanted time to go over what they knew about the problem and give the pair time familiarize to their surroundings.

Jack motioned with his arm for them to follow him and Ripley locked the TARDIS door before following Matt and Jack.

As they walked, Matt and Ripley spotted more buildings that suffered salt damage from the heavy salt in the air over the years. Stains from the rain and the fog that's always constant at times muddled the colours.

There's even a distinct fish smell in the air, too, the closer they were towards the barges.

Apparently, the town used to export countless fishes, but due to overfishing, the stock depleted heavily and further caused the decline.

Jack gave them another rundown of Montreal, familiarizing them with the town so they know know what to expect during this journey.

It's not the Montreal one expected, different one, a seaside town that made living on the bay in a completely different country. In a completely different universe. It's complicated, Jack didn't have the time to go into details on how or why he's dealing with issues not in his universe.

Times changed and the bay isn't making money like it used to, causing people to migrate for jobs.

The ones who stayed, became dock workers for ships from companies that dock at the bay before journeying to the destination at Harbor Anne at the freight yard.

The population bleed's not helping with the delicate matter at hand, because already people started becoming suspicious about the deaths happening.

Jack and his team tried to quell them from knowing anything about the deaths except when they need to know.

Last thing him and his team needed was people staking other people because of the belief they're vampires.

There was a case a while back that caused some issues that resulted in people hurting each other over the misconception they're immortal.

Jack wasn't happy with his team assigned to deal with that mess. A few of his followers nearly hurt some of his teammates and that wasn't something Jack easily forgives, but he's fortunate nobody was seriously hurt. Well, just the faith healer he shot in the leg, but he digresses.

Since then, Jack held a nasty grudge towards self-proclaimed faith healers who promised factious things to people who didn't know better.

Getting back to the point at hand, Jack wanted to avoid that happening again and keep the locals in Montreal in the dark as much as possible.

To keep the locals unaware but on their guard, Jack put out a public statement saying the first killings were the work of a serial killer.

Doing this resulted in a drop of people outside at night and helped locate the originator faster.

Then came the second killings and he had to give the statement that it's a copycat and that him and his team were working on catching them.

Well, catching the copycat's not the word Jack would've described his team's efforts, but he couldn't just tell people what they really planned to do.

Less people out, but there's still the people who need their cheap fixes. Drinking, gambling, drugs, and therein. Not always in that order.

"Always at night, never in day," Jack told them what him and his team figured out about their suspect.

The originator worked both day and night, surprisingly. Which further helped Jack's team in locating and neutralizing the originator.

This one exclusively killed at night.

Harder to capture evidence at night.

Explaining to them, Jack told them his team set up cameras everywhere to try to capture the suspect, but it didn't turn out the way they hoped.

Night after night, in known areas of the attacks, nothing on the cameras. They tried moving them around, but it just doesn't seem like they're doing much. It bothered Jack as he stated he lost hours of sleep trying to rack his brain over this conundrum.

"What about witnesses?" Ripley inquired as she followed the men.

Jack responded and said that's the first thing they did when the first killings started. That's how they found the originator of the previous killings. He socialized with his victims and that caused his downfall.

When they killed him and the killings continued, nobody's seen anything since, well, nobody alive.

"He was sloppy," Jack explained how they tracked the originator. "He tried to tongue me, you know."

Jack noticed looks by the pair before moving on as he told them what happened.

"When we killed him, we thought it was the end of it. Then the killings started again. There's nothing on the cameras this time around and there's no witnesses," Jack frowned as he neared the end.

When Ripley caught on, he affirmed that any witnesses of the recent killings haven't turned up in one piece.

Tracked down and systematically killed.

Didn't stop there, if they talked to anyone about witnessing the attacks, it'd hunt them too.

"The originator only drank blood, but he was clean about it. It tipped us off something went wrong when we found the fresh bodies, what's left of them," Jack winced as he regaled the story.

When Jack and his team dealt with the originator of the first killings, he only drank blood of his victims and left bodies in hard to find places.

After his death, the killings resumed, but with a changed MO and it worried Jack.

Blood's still the primary motive, but the execution wasn't clean and grisly instead. Torn throats and everything, no attempt to hide the bodies unlike the originator.

Asked about when the recent killings started, Jack frowned as he estimated they happened a little after Vena's body went missing from the morgue.

Jack knew what it sounded and already did the math and the logistics, so it's all said and done. However, it didn't hurt to have a second opinion.

He knew they were thinking the same thing, it's in his nature to read people, it's his job

"Before you even suggest it, I think so, too," Jack stopped them before they even got a word out.

One of the examiners didn't clock out a few nights after Vena's body went to the morgue. Jack went to look for him and found him, what remained of him, and Vena's body gone.

A bloodbath, blood spewed everywhere, the poor examiner's throat completely opened, his eyes wide so the attack caught him off-guard. He died instantly from the ensuring attack, which considering, better than the other victims that cropped up since the attacks started again.

"How is this even possible, why no one else?" Matt asked Jack about other potential infected and Jack shrugged.

Explaining to them as they walked along the corridors, Jack said that after Vena's body went missing, he checked the other bodies from the previous attacks. They're accounted for and it baffled him.

"Something happened," Ripley summed as she went up the steps.

Nodding, Jack said that he hasn't figured out what happened to cause this bizarre incident.

Going by what she knew about vampires, Ripley asked if it's possible that the originator might've given her some of his blood or at least accidentally.

It's outlandish to say, but considering what the pair deal with on a day-to-day basis, the fact of the matter, Ripley needed to cover her bases and going by old myths and legends be damned.

Jack stopped for a moment and turned around.

"We found defensive wounds on her hands, so we knew she fought him. He had a bloody busted lip when we caught up to him," Jack told her what occurred during the autopsy.

Vena had defensive wounds on her hands, scraps, and cuts, she got into a fight with the originator before he overpowered her.

It's possible part of his blood got into her veins when he bit her.

"But we didn't see this happen anywhere else," Jack sighed in frustration.

Matt listened and as he did, he asked about the originator in detail, about turning humans into it, and if there might've been a reaction caused by his blood ending up in Vena's blood.

Jack pondered his question before responding that he's positive that because of the originator feeding on humans, it might've caused anomalies in his blood. He'd have to build up resistance to diseases carried by some humans.

When Jack's team tested the originator's blood, they found accuse anomalies, but they never would've guessed them to cause anomalies in humans.

"So, if what you're telling us is true, then we have no choice to destroy her, whatever she became, then," Ripley frowned as she concluded that there's no way for them to save her.

Effectively, Vena died and nobody comes back quite the same when they do, especially when they're infected by the blood of a space vampire.

As a famous man once said, sometimes, dead is better.

"Yeah, that's why I needed your help. Lee can't find out about this. He means well, but there's no way we can save her. She's as much the same as the originator," Jack heavily sighed as he turned around to walk again.

He informed them that his team's operating under the assumption of a copycat killer and that as far as they're aware, Vena's still it the morgue pending her transfer to a funeral home.

Jack couldn't send Lee home despite him wanting to, because he didn't want Lee getting any ideas.

Lee's always wanting to impress the institution and while Jack's humble, he can't risk Lee's life.

So, Jack came up with a way to keep him out of the loop and from finding out what he and his team were really doing.

"You had him go back to drag?" Ripley raised a brow at Jack's plan to send Lee back to his club to scope out any suspicious parties. He's not alone, Jack sent someone with him, and he made sure Lee came back to the institution before sundown.

Jack stressed he didn't want to do this, but it's the only way he knew to keep Lee from finding out and keep him in the dark until they catch Vena and destroy her.

"How're we going to do that?" Matt asked him.

He wished he didn't ask.

"Well, I was hoping you'd help me bait her out of hiding," Jack admitted.

Always a catch.

Matt crossed his arms as he stopped walking, "You want us to bait her"

Jack gestured as he smiled unconvincingly.

"Well, _you're_ the Doctor, right?" Jack tried to say Matt shouldn't have any trouble with that. It's much as his job as is Jack's, in his line of thinking.

"I don't suppose you'll give us a rundown on how you expect us to do that, right?" Ripley raised a brow at Jack.

Jack gestured as he admitted that he didn't think some things ahead, but he promised the pair he won't let anything happen to them.

Be a crime to lose a big help like the Doctor to a vampire!

The trio made their way to a shack by the bay, nets stacked near the wooden door, and Jack opened it for them.

He motioned them to go inside and they did.

"Bit crowded in here," Matt noted the shack wasn't big enough for all three people to stand inside.

Jack made a comment, "It's bigger on the inside, promise!"

He pulled a hidden lever and warned the pair to stay together as the floor under them slowly recessed into the ground.

Matt held onto Ripley as they looked up, the light disappearing as the floor's sealed to keep the illusion.

Slowly, the lift made its way down the automated rails and came to a stop, locking into place.

In front of them a massive metal door and Jack hurried to the console near it. He pushed a button and the light from the camera came on as he exclaimed, "Hi, honey, I'm home!"

There's an audible groan and someone said, "What do you want?"

Jack gave a short summary and the massive metal door slowly opened as Jack took point.

He smiled as he turned his head to the pair.

"Welcome to Torchwood!" Jack exclaimed.

Jack toured Ripley and Matt through Torchwood. He introduced them to his team.

Gwen, Ewen, his twin Owen, Stephen, Ianto, of course, and Jack!

"Small team," Ripley commented on the small team.

Jack acknowledged it and said that he likes to keep the team small for conventional reasons. Too many cooks in the kitchen spoil dinner, he thinks.

A cohesive team with rhyme and reason.

Going through their roles, Jack summed.

Gwen's the communications officer, she keeps the team up to date during their missions and handles messages from the main office.

Ewen's the team medic, always handy to have one, and his favorite past time's bird watching. He looks grumpy, act grumpy, but believe Jack, he _is_ grumpy without his morning coffee.

Owen, Ewen's twin, worked as a field medic for the team while Ewen stayed back at the base. He likes reading and forced to wear glasses because of him reading so much, so Jack says.

Stephen, he's the muscle of the team, if they need crates or other moved out of their way, he's the man to do it. Despite him looking like a bodybuilder from Russia, he's actually nice and hardly raises his voice. He even likes knitting on his day-offs.

Ianto, the love of Jack's, tracks everything and everyone from the team to the world at large, security details, authorizations, he's the one in charge of it all. He also snores.

Then came Jack, the captain of this team, he does a mix of everything and the one who keeps things together. Well, Ianto does that most often than not, but Jack tries nevertheless!

"But don't worry, one hit of a button, we'll have plenty of backup if things get hairy," Jack assured them that he had plans in case something happens.

In seconds, armed men and women arrived and that's all she wrote for whatever the situation called for. It's handy, but Jack didn't like using them much on the account his goal's to keep things on the lowdown. Out of mind, out of sight. No chance of anyone unintentionally hurt because Jack became brazen with the use of the button.

He reserved it for specific occasions.

Occasions where he and his team weren't capable of sorting on their own and they need backup pronto.

Worked out for him, there's been a few times he needed backup, but other times he's able to deal with it.

"What about Vena?" Ripley asked if her presence meant Jack would've needed the button.

Frowning, Jack admitted that because of her hostility, he'll have no choice to use backup to subdue her. There's no way he can reasonably use just his team.

Jack specified in the conference call he needed them with night and heat vision, short- and long-range firearms, and in case something happened, a knife or two for close range.

"It's the only thing we can do for now until we can find and kill her," Jack told them.

Showing them around the space that's Torchwood, Jack showed the large computers that his team uses to track missions and anything of that nature.

While Lee's working his old job, the screens showed locations where Vena appeared and the distance between them. They made sure to account for everything when they calculated the distance between murders.

"So far, she's doing things on her own terms. No real pattern, whoever she crosses," Jack summed.

The originator had a pattern, that's how Jack and his team found and dealt with him. Vena didn't and now they're in a pickle because they don't know where she goes from her latest kills.

"Why do you insist on keeping things disorderly?" Ianto complained about Jack's inability to organize the paperwork as he shuffled papers in his hand, trying to fix them.

Jack flinched as he tried to defend himself that he has an order for everything and Ianto shot him a glare as he held up the disorganized paperwork.

"You know some of us would like to order more paper clips without sorting through DoD orders," Ianto tapped his thin finger against the lettering for one document and compared it to the one for bulk ordering.

Jack turned his head to Ripley and Matt and said, "Who needs an organizer when I have one?"

Ianto then added as he stepped close to Jack, "Who needs nine thousand rounds of paper clips?"

Matt got in between them and asked for Jack to explain what they're supposed to do with the situation.

Nodding, Jack bid Ianto a swift farewell as he led Ripley and Matt to his office where he sat at his chair as the two sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"I figured if you knew what to do in this situation, you'd give us a brief," Jack looked at Matt for guidance.

While Jack normally had plans, they didn't cover the chances of his recruit's girlfriend becoming a vampire and descending on unsuspecting people at night.

Matt nervously looked towards Ripley for _her_ guidance and she silently conversed with him before he gave his two pence.

"If there's nothing you can do for her and killing's her the only option, you're going to either have to find where she's hiding and burn it down. Or draw her out and kill her, then," Matt summarized his idea.

If Vena's vampirism can't be cured and there's no chance she'll ever recover, then destroying her's the only option, be fire or bullets.

There's no humane way of doing it, but Matt figured that since Vena's turned, killing her in someway's humane than letting whatever in her turned her into a vampire fester.

Jack nods, it's as simple as that.

"Did you get a report on all the warehouses?" Ripley asked him.

Nodding, Jack told her that he did, but there's so many that seen better days, it's a good guess as any.

"Why not use a tracker?" Matt brought up a good point.

This all said and done with a tracker and while Jack agreed, it didn't work out the way he hoped.

"She ripped it out of her own skin and tossed it in the sea," Jack told them about their attempt at tracking Vena.

Jack shot a track into Vena's leg and hoped it'd led him and his team to her hiding spot. Unfortunately, Vena tore it out of her leg and threw it in the sea near the docks.

While they didn't track her, they did get clump of her flesh they used to study the changes done to her from the mutations.

That's how Jack found out that there's no chance to save her.

Her DNA's completely changed and ravaged, if the projection held, she's not even human, anymore. Further, she won't even be a hybrid, either. She'll just be like the originator, but feral.

"As you can see, it's difficult," Jack sighed.

His team needed to ensure the public weren't endangered by their plans and ensure that no one else's attacked by Vena.

"If we lure her out, can your people kill her?" Matt asked him.

Jack chewed on his bottom lip before saying that he made sure they're using ammo that explode on contact. However, they have a _very_ short range to avoid unnecessary destruction of public property and the chance of hurting someone.

It took time, but Jack fought for the management to allow him to use the ammo. They complained it'll take too much time and money, but safety's Jack's priority above all.

"What if this plan doesn't work?" Ripley asked Jack.

Frowning, Jack told her that he doesn't know what else to do, that's why he went through the trouble to call the TARDIS and have it come pick him up to find and bring the Doctor to their location.

"Please, Doc, I don't know what else to do. I'm up to my neck in regulatory paperwork and I don't want anymore deaths happening," Jack pleaded with Matt.


	231. Vampire of Montreal Pt 3

Eyes opened and hazily, a woman pushed herself up from the ground, there's silence and darkness, and a thirst that she couldn't quench, despite her drinking the water from the only working sink in the loo didn't quench her thirst. She wandered aimlessly in the darkness until she spotted light coming from the crack in the window.

Even if she wanted to go to the window, something in her kept her from going near it, warning her not to go near it. She felt so cold in that warehouse, but she couldn't shed a light and bask in the warmth from the sun, because something in her won't let her.

Wandering around in the darkness, she stumbled upon an abandoned torchlight on the ground, grabbing it the woman turned it on and pulled away from the light as it nearly blinded her. Using it, the woman looked around the empty warehouse.

On her mind, she couldn't think how she ended up here, how she even got in, and why.

The only thing on her mind, this thirst, and no matter what she did, no matter how much water she drank, it never ceased. It's still there and she felt her body urgently telling her to drink.

But she didn't know what to drink if not water.

Memories, she tried to recollect them, but they started becoming blurry in her mind, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't remember anything that happened.

Barely, she remembered her name and where she was coming out of when a man stopped her and asked for her help. She worked at a bar, smelled heavily of cigarettes and drink, par course for a bar, and the man barely fit her clientele when he approached her.

Nothing registered wrong with her when he asked for help, his car broken down, and he needed help.

She tried to call for a truck, but the man convinced her not to, in his voice, his voice entranced her and beckoned her.

Couldn't control herself when she followed him and by then, she realized her mistake when he lunged at her.

She tried putting up a fight, but he overpowered her, and she felt life fleeting from her.

Here now, she couldn't remember anything that happened afterwards.

"… Lee," she murmured, hushed.

She promised to see him after he got off work that night, she was going to make him his favourite, steak and eggs, but she never did.

"… I have to find Lee," her voice monotonous, deprive of life, and she glimpsed towards a reflective sheen and approached it.

Slowly, her feet pattered against the stone ground as she walked towards the sheen and found herself looking in her reflection.

Pale skin, looked chalky, and her lips black as licorice, her eyes black as the night skies, but they weren't always black. They used to be green, like ivy, Lee always loved staring into them.

Her neck heavily bruised, blackened, sharp indentions on the side with dried blood coating it.

Was she wearing this shirt before?

It's a Depeche Mode shirt, but she never wore their shirts before.

Did she always wear this loose jacket?

Lee gave her a fitting one for her birthday.

Her jeans, matted in black substance, but she doesn't remember being on the rag.

Did she always look this way?

Her hair looked… messy.

Lee always did her hair, she was never that great with hairstyles, always let her hair do its own thing.

Helped Lee practice for his own hair and wig he wore during his job and he enjoyed gossiping with her during this time, it's one of their couple things.

She didn't understand how her hair's messy, her job's difficult, but she never dealt with any hair pulling incidents.

"… Lee?" she groggily called out.

He never answered her.

Looking aimlessly, she never found him.

As she wandered, she noticed someone slumped on the ground and went towards him, helplessly calling to him, but he never responded.

Going towards him, she found that it's a dead man and his throat torn out, caked in blood, and there's blood pooling under him.

There's something hypnotic with seeing his blood that made her unable to move away from the body and even react.

Her thirst started hurting her and made the pain unbearable.

Slowly, she knelt near his body and hypnotically drank from the blood.

Instantly, her thirst went away and her mind cleared up.

She remembered that she had a strange dream where she woke up on a medical examiner's slab and the examiner attacking her. She attacked him in self-defense and fled from the morgue.

The more she sat around, the more the dream started becoming a nightmare and she realized that she wasn't dreaming when she woke up on that slab.

That man who attacked her, he did something to her, she doesn't know what, but she couldn't help herself drinking that man's blood. It's the only thing that satiated her thirst.

She should've felt so vile from the act, but she couldn't drink anymore water, her body's against it. Blood's the only thing she can drink and she's thirsty, she drank so much blood already.

Unable to show any revulsion to the act, she sat on some milk cartons and tried to think.

"What… did I do?" Vena whispered to herself.

She tried to think, she remembered becoming so hungry after leaving that morgue, she couldn't help herself lunging after those homeless men who sat around a fire they set.

Unable to control herself, she watched as she mercilessly killed those men, drank their blood, and fled into the night.

"… Lee…" she remembered him.

He must've been worried sick about her.

She didn't call him or come home.

Vena remembered him telling her to stay safe, he looked so worried, but she told him she was fine, and gave him a kiss before she left.

"… I need… I need…" Vena murmured to herself.

Lee.. she needed to find him.

Unable to leave that dreary warehouse, Vena waited, until she smelled the air and felt the coolness of the night air.

She left the way she came in and her eyes, pitch black, reflected the moon as she disappeared into the darkness.

Vena waned to find Lee, so maybe he could've helped her, maybe even wake her up from this nightmare she's trapped in.

She wanted to wake up from it, so bad.

No matter how much she pinched herself, how little she felt her own pinch, she couldn't.

Wandering aimlessly in Montreal, she stayed away from the lights, away from the busy area.

Vena walked slowly, she'll go to their flat and wait for Lee to come home, if he wasn't already, she'll ask for help. He'll know what to do.

Jack, Jack might know how, too, he seemed to know a lot, and seen a lot.

Slowly, Vena trekked towards their flat, but as she did, she felt hungry and stopped instantly when she smelled it in the air and heard it, the sound that she couldn't ignore.

Music to her ears, she followed it, it sounded so nice to her, she needed to find it.

The smell, she smelled the rosemary, smelled so nice, like Lee's cologne.

Her body took over and she walked where she heard the sound and, in the distance,, there's somebody standing in the park.

Tall, stocky, wore weird clothes, Vena wouldn't look at him normally until her body howled with pain, hunger, she wanted to satiate her hunger so badly, to stop the pain.

Slowly, Vena walked towards him, she disappeared into the darkness, like she and it were the same, never seen by anyone, not even a torchlight.

Vena slowly stalked him as she slowly neared him, the darkness and her embodied.

He had a chocolate hair, neatly combed, part of it drooped over the side of his face, dark green eyes, and a healthy heart.

It kept beating at a steady pace, didn't know she was there, and she slowly neared him.

Her teeth bare, slowly showing her broken teeth, two spiky teeth that pushed out two of her canines, and a black tongue.

There's nothing on her mind now, only what she wanted, she wanted him, she wanted him to stop the pain and the burning fire inside her, just for a few hours.

Her arms out reached, she expected to force him down and do the same as she did the others, but someone stopped her. Another.

She heard the heart, heard something echoing, a pacemaker, and she turned her head to see a woman coming from behind him.

Flushed skin, her heart beating strong, maybe stronger than his, and Vena wracked with indecision.

She wanted the pain to stop and she tried, but alas, it'll have to hurt for a little longer, because she shrieked with pain as bright light flashed in her face, sending her backwards.

"…Get away!" Vena heard the woman say to her.

Dazed, Vena turned and tried to get away.

She stopped when she smelled something familiar, that cologne, there's only one man who'd wear it.

It's Jack and… why does he look at her, with fear in his eyes?

What did she do?

She… she was only trying to eat…

Eat a person… a person… a _person_ …

That's wrong!

Vena wouldn't do something like that!

But… nothing else worked… she can't eat anything else.

Everything else… everything else bothered her.

It's not her fault that this is the only way she can eat!

Why is Jack here, anyway?

Why… why is he barking orders…?

Why are there men pointing guns at her.

She didn't do anything wrong!

Why's Jack doing this?

Doesn't he recognize her?

He always badgered her for her recipes.

Always tried to get Lee to tell him.

Why… why are… why are they doing this?

Vena hobbled away, afraid, couldn't understand what they're doing and she became scared.

Fled into the darkness and got away from them all, hearing their shouting.

She didn't stop running, didn't know where, wanted to get away from them, and when she stopped, she reflected.

She was going to eat that person.

That man.

She fully intended to eat him.

Drain him of his blood.

Leave him behind.

And there's nothing she can do to stop herself from doing it to someone else.

No matter how much she tried, she felt the urge strengthening, howling at her, demanding her to do the deed, and she's willing to do it.

She just wanted it to stop.

For all this to stop.

She just wants this nightmare to stop!

"Get… get away…" Vena murmured. "Get away… from me!"


	232. Vampire of Montreal Pt 4

As expected, the plan didn't work and all Matt got from this was a high blood pressure caused by a frothing vampire woman trying to bite him hadn't Jack and his men scared her away.

Matt's still alive, thankfully, but he wasn't happy with Jack right now and waiting for him to come to them with another one of his plans on how to destroy Vena without Lee knowing what's going on.

For now, while he waits, he's doing the only sensible thing anyone would've done in his situation.

Eating chips with a specially made garlic sauce on them at the Milton Ale House.

If what Ripley told him said anything, eating them should keep Vena from trying to turn him into a late-night snack.

It's in his interest as both, the Doctor and himself, to avoid becoming a snack for a vampire.

Ripley bites him enough, but those weren't permanent compared to having his throat completely ripped out.

Slowly pushing the chips over the garlic sauce pooling on the bottom of the basket, Matt proceeded to shove them into his mouth.

Normally, Matt wouldn't expected to like the combination, in fact, if it wasn't for the fact he's dealing with a vampire, he'd order his chips this way instead of the usual.

Sitting across from him, Ripley held a hand under her chin as she chewed on her chip.

After the failed attempt and the attempts after, they've spent time at a hotel that Jack set them up in.

Couldn't even get the TARDIS because of this whole thing.

Jack said it'll be fine for now, the vampire won't try to take it, not that it can, and they could've easily get it in the daytime and hole it up in their hotel room.

Just after he debrief them on the next course of action in dealing with the turned Vena.

"I don't think I slept last night," Ripley sighed.

After Jack huddled them into an undisclosed hotel room where they spent the night, they didn't have energy for anything else, and just wanted to sleep.

Even then, the fear of the vampire breaking into their room didn't help, either.

Slowly, Matt swallowed the helpings and drank it down with some soda before saying to Ripley, "Don't worry, after this, we can catch up, in my flat, with garlic cloves."

He pushed the empty basket to the edge of the table for the waiter to collect and felt Ripley's hand gently touching his other hand.

"Sorry about your birthday," Ripley frowned.

Matt planned his birthday from the beginning to the end and nearly had it perfect, but then came Jack to throw a wrench in his plans. He looked forward to a day where he wasn't wanted and could spend the evening with Ripley without anyone bothering them.

Just one day, he asked.

Couldn't manage that.

"Well, I should've expected taking this job that I might not get my birthday wishes every now and again," Matt frowned as he proceeded to stroke Ripley's hand.

Ripley reminded him that he still needed time to himself and while being the Doctor's nice and all, he's still a human and can't do everything at every time.

"I know," Matt sighs.

Getting his attention, Ripley comforted Matt and offered to help make up for this unexpected adventure that cut into his birthday.

"What do ya mean?" Matt asked her.

Ripley smirked at him.

"Technically, it's still your birthday, right?" Ripley pointed out.

With the way the TARDIS worked, they'll only be gone for a few minutes in their universe, still Matt's birthday.

Catching on to what Ripley alluded, Matt blushed before smiling.

"You don't have to," Matt modestly told Ripley.

She chuckled and tapped her fingers against his hand as she pointed out, "Well, you _are_ the birthday boy."

It's only fair and Ripley aimed to make sure Matt had a good birthday.

After this, he'll need something to take his mind off the fact that Jack tried using him as bait and inevitably failed.

Matt mentioned that he'll have to repay Ripley for it and she waved her hand, saying it's nothing.

"I do recall it's someone's birthday next month," Matt mentioned.

Looking at him, Ripley gestured as she said he didn't have to do anything for her birthday. She didn't really have any plans for it, barely remembered it until Matt brought it up.

"You spoiled me plenty for my birthday and you're telling me I can't on yours?" Matt raised a brow at this one-sidedness.

She got him two presents, but one's stuck in transit and won't be at her shop until the end of the week.

Hence why she had to give him an alternate to tide him over until his other present arrived.

Ripley shrugged as she pointed out that he could've spoiled her any time, not just her birthday.

Wasn't like she was going anywhere anytime soon that he couldn't spoil her, then.

Getting her attention, Matt reminded her that she didn't have to sideline her birthday because of the guilt she had with Jodie.

Nobody's going to fault her for taking a hiatus from her birthday because of what happened and nobody's going to raise their voices when she starts having them again.

If they try, well, Matt's generally a nice fellow, but when pushed, he'll give whoever give his friends trouble a good reason to beware the nice ones.

"Wouldn't know where to begin," Ripley sighed.

She hadn't celebrated in so long, it's just another day for her, and even when Jamie and Mercy were alive, she never really celebrated it with them.

Matt smiled as he offered to plan it for her.

Ripley opted to let Matt plan it, only because she can't think of anything other than sitting around her flat with food and watch daytime Telly.

Fresh chips coated in the garlic sauce arrived at their table with refills on their drinks and the waiter took away the empty basket and the empty cups.

Hungrily, the pair ate from the basket until a familiar face arrived at the ale house with a weak smile on his face.

He sat next to Ripley and Matt couldn't help but give him a look as he chewed on the handful of garlic fries, the garlic aroma wafting in his nose.

"So, I know we didn't do so hot last night," Jack began.

Matt shoved chips dripping with the garlic sauce into his mouth as he leered at Jack.

"…But we have to keep trying. We just got another report," Jack tried to tell Matt as he paid no mind to hi. "A couple got attacked."

Jack tells them about the couple in the recent attack. Went to lover's lane, guy needed to use the loo and left the car, didn't come back, and the girl started getting scared.

In came Vena after the girl and broke through the windshield to get to her, didn't let her get the chance to start the car before she snapped her neck with her hand.

"What do you propose we do, now?" Ripley asked Jack about their best course of action. She stressed that it appeared baiting wasn't getting them anywhere after the numerous attempts and the fact Vena started avoiding them.

Jack recoiled as his weak smile start warping and he gestured.

"Well, if baiting doesn't work, then we'll have to take the offensive and find where she's hiding," Jack tried to say.

That'll be a hoot, tracking down one vampire in a sea of dilapidated buildings.

Ripley brought up a point as she pulled some chips from the basket.

"Don't you think she might go after Lee?" Ripley asked him.

If not then, it's a matter of when, and Jack needed to prepare for the inevitable one way or another.

Vena might not be acutely aware of what's going on and still think everything's fine in her perspective. She could come back to Lee and since he's not aware of her turning, he'll have no chance with her.

Jack frowned as he thought he accounted for everything.

He tracked Lee and the flat, but Vena never went to either, never went to his job, either.

"She might," Ripley raised her finger. "Jack, you're gonna have to tell him one way or another, how're you going to explain to him when he can't have an open casket?"

Shirking in his seat, Jack mustered that he didn't want Lee to know just yet and he made sure that Vena hadn't gone back to the flat or attempted to follow him.

As for the funeral, Jack might've lied about the state of Vena's body so he can come up with a way to hide the fact. It's just a matter of making sure Vena's accounted for.

"She's right, you have to tell him," Matt raised a chip at him. "His life's at stake. She might not see him as her boyfriend, anymore."

Vena's state of mind changed from her rebirth as a vampire and if Jack's not careful, she might not see Lee as her former boyfriend. The only way for this all to end safely, tell Lee the truth, and keep him safe.

"She might try to turn him," Ripley suggested a possibility.

They needed to consider every scenario and the chance that Vena could turn Lee into a vampire.

"I don't know if she can or not," Jack frowned.

He's only aware the originator turned her into one, he doesn't know if she has the ability to turn others into one or not.

"You have to consider she might try, even if she can't," Matt validated Ripley's concern.

Even if Vena can't turn Lee into a vampire, she won't know that, and risked killing him like all the others in an attempt at reuniting each other.

It meant that there's a good chance she'll rampage after that fact out of grief.

"Are you sure you can't turn her back?" Ripley inquired about the ability to turn Vena back from vampirism.

Jack confirmed that he and his team worked tirelessly with Lee out of the "office" and haven't found a way san killing her outright.

He didn't want to admit it, but he believed that the accidental blood transfusion caused a mutation, a very unique one, and they couldn't do anything about it even if they had backing from every institution in the world.

Frowning, the pair looked at each other as they realized how delicate the situation was and Jack affirmed with a frown.

"We'll have to find her soon," Jack sighed.

He posted men outside their flat to make sure she didn't stop by and kept some near Lee's job, but the matter came when he had to deal with the possibility of a vampire willing to kill publicly and causing discord along the way.

"Is she in one of the warehouses?" Ripley asked him as she munched on a chip.

Jack scoped every warehouse and there's at least a hundred of them and most unused since the downturn.

"She might've broken in to one of them, then," Matt raised his chip at Jack.

Not a whole lot of foot traffic in downtrodden warehouses, Vena's in one of them, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"I wish we had a virgin," Jack sighed as he settled in his seat.

He caught the pair glaring at him and he shrugged his wide shoulders as he pointed out they're not.

"What're you implying?" Ripley eyed him.

Jack said it bluntly, "You two don't hide it very well!"

It's in his job description to read people and he read them like a book.

A book that looked naïve on the surface with some tantalizing pages underneath that the pair attempted to skip over whenever someone pointed them out.

Not to mention, Ripley at Matt's flat and his trousers were recently fixed.

Matt's heart rate somewhat high, so either they watched a horror movie or about to make skin flicks blush.

Jack doesn't mince words much unless he felt like it and as much blunt with them as a baseball bat.

Point is, the two weren't prime candidates for his virgin idea.

"And you are?" Jack heard a voice.

Looking up, Ianto crossed his arms with a look on his face.

"Ah, Ianto, the love of my life," Jack smiled sweetly.

Ianto rolled his eyes as he mentioned, "And the love of _everyone_ on the internet!"

Jack recoiled as he added, "And the bane to my _social_ life!"

Apparently, Ianto tracked the weird stories people posted about Jack on the internet, security reasons, and he found them all entertaining. So much, he had to share them around the office more than once, mostly to note the poor grammar and sentence structure.

Some, he liked the thought put into it, others, he questioned the aptitude of the author.

Often, _Ianto_ wrote stories on the internet and gotten acclaim from doing so. He loved bringing it up to Jack every now again to his embarrassment.

Everyone got a kick of hearing Ianto's newly discovered story every week and Jack grimaced in fear when Ianto found one in particular that had him have relations with things that aren't even capable.

Ianto said he's impartial, as it's in _his_ job description, but Jack knew he always tried finding the weird ones to embarrass Jack. It's one of his character flaws and Jack loved every minute of it.

On the other hand, Jack doesn't know _who_ started the idea, but he wouldn't sleep with a robotic android, there's no authorized ports on it for that function!

"Oh, hello Ianto, slept well?" Ripley smiled at Ianto.

Compared to Jack, Ripley liked Ianto better and the two shared similar opinions.

Sighing as he took a spot next to Matt, Ianto explained that he couldn't on the account he had to monitor communications.

No other people attacked but the couple, but there's a good chance Vena'll try again tonight.

"I'm not doing it, again," Matt flatly told Jack that he wasn't about to play bait again.

Once's fine, four times's pushing it too far.

Jack shirked in his spot as he meekly said that he had another idea.

"What's that?" Ripley asked.

She watched as Jack smiled weakly and looked towards Ianto rolling his eyes.


	233. Vampire of Montreal Pt 5

At dusk near the docks, Ianto and Ripley waited for Vena to reappear from one of the warehouses nearby, to find her hiding place. As they waited, Ianto fancied a chance to smoke and offered Ripley one of his. Declining, Ripley watched as Ianto lit the cigarette and puffed the smoke, sighing.

"What can you tell me about her anyway?" Ripley inquired about Vena.

Ianto described Vena in detail, part of his job description, analytic as always, and when he finished. He summed that, Vena's one of the few good people around, and Lee was lucky to snag her before someone else.

As the cigarette smoldered, Ianto recalled the day Lee came to him for advice about how to woo someone. While Ianto wasn't Cupid, he did give Lee some advice on how to present himself to Vena.

"I told him to just tell the truth and see how it goes," Ianto explained how he helped Lee build courage.

Knowing Lee's former job, Ianto advised him to take it slow, read Vena and make a tactical decision to reveal to her his job as a cross dresser.

"Believe me, it would surprise you how many people show their true selves when you least expect it," Ianto gave a knowing look as he puffed the cigarette. "Especially the ones you'd think wouldn't care much or supposed to support you."

Ianto helped Lee and on the night, he confessed his attraction to Vena, he made sure Lee knew that if anything happened, he and the team would be there to cheer him up.

If violence should've occurred, Ianto might not look it, but the tall lanky fellow with a pencil mustache isn't afraid to show _his_ true colours when provoked.

The whole room erupted in a cheer when Lee gave the good news that Vena accepted him for all his faults and then some and the pair dating.

Cautiously, Ianto kept an eye on the recruit, making sure that Lee wasn't manipulated or other, but he slowly came around to the idea that Lee found true happiness. More, when he finally met Vena in person and read her like a book, seeing how at ease she was with Lee, and the genuine love in her voice.

Eventually, Vena earned her stripes and it saddened the team when they found her as one of the victims. It pained them when Jack ordered them to lie to Lee when her body went missing and the murders started up again.

It's been a trying time for all of them and the moment it's resolved, the team planned to comfort Lee from day and night, until he no longer needed it.

Recruit or not, once someone's part of the team and earned their stripes, they're treated like family until further notice, and Lee's the youngest in their team, thus he'll need all the help.

Jack talked with Ianto about letting Lee talk to a counselor, if need be, and Ianto agreed with Jack.

It's better to have a professional on standby in case Lee needed more help with his grief.

As for what happens afterwards, if all goes well, Lee and the team moved on from Vena's death, painful as it sounded, and continue their lives.

Cruelly it might sound, but Lee's still young and while he loved Vena, he'll find someone else, it's a matter of how he proceeded from that point on.

Jack and Ianto knew the hard truths, this one of them.

Lee couldn't wallow in the pit of despair for long, he'll have to come to terms with his loss and move on. Which meant dating again.

"So, with that said, if anyone gives you a hard time for schlepping the Doctor, send them my way, I'll give them a taste of their own medicine," Ianto offered support for Ripley's relationship with Matt.

Per his job description, Ianto read the pair like books and found they genuinely loved each other. Content with each other at their side.

In this often-cruel world, that kind of love's needed to shine bright through the darkness.

Having dealt with his own issues with people and their refusal to support him and Jack's relationship, Ianto seen it all, and didn't want Ripley and Matt having to deal with it, either.

It's a lot worse when it's family, of all people, but it's better not to dwell on the past, and soldier on.

Hurts for a while, but Thanksgiving's a lot less stressful with that said.

"Thanks," Ripley smiled at Ianto's show of support.

Ianto reminded her that it's a two-way street, but if one in the pair showed any form of distress and it's caused by the other, he'll make sure to correct that behavior.

Jack didn't just love Ianto for his brains, his nature to protect others, too.

"The only pain I put him through is polishing furniture and taking out the rubbish," Ripley joked.

Ianto quipped _nobody_ liked taking out the rubbish, so that's a given.

As he stamped out his dwindled cigarette, Ianto then asked Ripley about the cuffing, and she winced when she heard it.

Ianto looked up at her, giving her a knowing look, and she defended herself, "Hey, I try to find pairs for him that don't have inner ridges."

Ripley already had a box of police cuffs from people selling them, there's enough in there that she didn't have to worry about her sales if she took some.

Not surprising, the ridged cuffs were the only ones with keys and the smoothed ones didn't.

Why buy new cuffs when there's already a box of them?

Ianto shrugged his stout shoulders as he said that he just read them and knew that Ripley wouldn't intentionally hurt Matt, although depending on her mood and the actions at the time, she might _wish_ she could've hurt him, but she wouldn't lay a hand on him.

"Word to the wise, you could always file those ridges down and smooth them," Ianto advised Ripley on how to safely make the pair of cuffs friendlier to Matt without worrying about him bruising his wrists or worse.

Ianto knew it well, his wrists still have some bruising from a bad pair, and with them narrow than others, he needed to find ones that fit him. Which led to the conundrum of having to deal with bruised writs because of how tight the cuffs fit around his wrists.

Hey, Ianto's blunt about his personal life more than anyone on the team, Jack embellishes his, but Ianto tells it how it is.

Pink cuffs weren't worth the money and break too easily. Cheaply made, Ianto might add. Annoying when the pink fuzz clings to bedsheets and pillowcases that never ceases to annoy him when he's doing laundry that night.

The matter of the fact that quality's important and having a pair of cheaply made cuffs snap in half with sharp edges just wasn't on Ianto's itinerary.

"Well, he knows how to get his wrists out without the key, so that's good," Ripley mused.

Ianto nodded and pleased to know that, because those keys were always so damn small and Jack always loses them!

Their conversations continued well into the night as they waited for some sign of Vena and as the cold sea air touched Ripley's nose, she glimpsed around, worried.

None of them knew how Vena changed mentally, but there's a good chance she still remembers Lee.

"What's going to happen when she goes after Lee?" Ripley asked him.

Ianto told her that there's not much they can do.

Jack's got men stationed, ready to shoot Vena on sight, but as for Lee knowing, that's an uphill battle for them to find a way over.

"If she does, we have no choice," Ianto sighed. "She doesn't, we have no choice when we bring back the body."

Either way, Lee's going to want explanation on why nobody told him and Ianto knew he's going to be rightfully angry about Jack keeping him in the dark.

"What's going to happen to her body after this time?" Ripley inquired what'll happen to Vena's body after they kill her for the final time.

Ianto frowned that they'll have to quarantine it for a few days, make sure she doesn't get up again, and depending on what happens, her turning into a vampire might result in the body becoming a focal point in studies.

Which, Jack already placed protocols in place that he has the final say in what happens to Vena's body when they recover it, again, and he's making sure Lee finds peace.

People up top might not like it, but Jack hated seeing Lee upset and nothing would've made him even more upset than knowing the institution's studying Vena's body and understanding how she contracted the pathogens that turned her into a hybrid.

"How did it happen, anyway?" Ripley asked for Ianto's input on how Vena turned into a vampire.

Like Ianto said, Jack embellishes.

Lighting up another cigarette, Ianto told Ripley that the blood transfusion caused by Vena fighting the originator, resulted in an unique mutation none of them saw before.

Other bodies didn't show the signs, they made sure of that, so perhaps the originator feeding on humans up to that point caused cells to mutate and propagate.

"Maybe she wasn't dead when we brought her in," Ianto winced at the idea that Vena was still alive when they brought her to the morgue for examinations. Maybe her heartbeat was near impossible to track and none of them knew it because of the stress at the time.

Ripley comforted him before asking about the chance that Vena survived long enough for the originator's blood to cycle through her body, taking root, and causing the mutation.

The stress from fighting would've caused the heartbeat to soar, given the veins enough time to channel the tainted blood before Vena's body ceased.

"How're we supposed to kill her, don't think garlic's gonna do much and none of us can get close to her with a stake," Ripley asked about ways they'll euthanize Vena.

Frowning as he rested the cigarette on his bottom lip, Ianto said that it's possible they'll just shoot her to death.

"Gwen said we could euthanize her with a syringe full of narc, but as I said, we can't get close to her," Ianto sighed.

Gwen, one of their seasoned agents, said that they can create a serum where the blood coagulates and thickened to the point no matter what, Vena can't consume anymore blood because her body can't process it nor it's own.

Effectively, she'll asphyxiate from the thickened blood and to be sure she's dead, they'll have to destroy her entire body.

"Of course, Jack wouldn't agree with it, I guess it's the guilt," Ianto frowned as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped the built-up ashes onto the soaked dock.

There's noises overhead and the two stopped conversing and looked up. In the air, there's a heavy presence and Ianto ordered Ripley to get behind him as he stomped his cigarette and reached for his radio. He told Jack and the team to be on guard and code jargon that Ripley couldn't understand.

As Ianto radioed, Ripley heard noises close to her and turned her head. There's a torchlight at the end of the dock and her dark eyes narrowed.

Ianto shoved his radio back into his pocket and reached for his issued firearm.

He hated having to do this, but he had to think of Vena as an enemy, not the friend he once knew. Emotionally distancing himself, Ianto prepared his firearm.

"Think it can kill her?" Ripley asked him.

Ianto said it's a standard 9mm, but it should slow her down. Should.

There's clattering noises near them and on guard, the two readied for anything.

Ianto's eyes scanned the rooftops for any movements and Ripley scanned the area around them on the ground.

There's a slight breeze that swept through the two that suddenly stopped.

Ianto hardly had time to register when he's knocked into the warehouse wall, falling to the ground as he slid down the metal side.

Ripley's unable to do much as she's tossed into some crates.

Falling face first into the wet dock, Ripley's dazed and saw muddy shoes in front of her as she dazedly turned her head. Hands violently grabbed her from the ground and she stared into the blackness as Vena's eyes as her mouth opened to reveal the fangs that replaced her original teeth.

Flaying helplessly, Ripley struggled as Vena held her tightly.

Managing to free her right hand, Ripley used it to shock Vena, she must've exerted herself harder than usual because Vena jumped backwards, dropping Ripley to the ground.

Struggling as she felt the wind knocked out of her for using her right hand, Ripley attempted to push herself out of harms way, but Vena wasn't done with her.

Pinned to the ground, Ripley stared up at Vena as she hissed at her.

Guess she didn't like it.

Using her arms, Ripley kept Vena from biting her, but there's only so much Ripley can do, after using her right hand, she couldn't move.

Didn't think that through, but Ripley's desperate to put distance between her and Vena.

Suddenly, Vena grabbed Ripley's arms with her sharpened hands and began squeezing them against her body.

Gurgling Vena leaned forward and Ripley reflected off her black eyes.

Pinned, Ripley couldn't fight back.

"Vena!" Ianto shouts.

Vena turned her head, her black hair stiffly moved as she shrieked in pain as Ianto proceeded to unload six rounds.

In a flash, Vena fled, but not without cutting Ripley's wrist as her clawed hands reflexes from the shooting.

Ianto ran towards Ripley as she gripped her bleeding left wrist, feeling blood pushing through her fingers of her right hand.

"Here, here," Ianto yanked off his trimmed jacket and used it as a gauze on Ripley's wrist as she held pressure.

He radioed in the attack and told medics to stand by.

Ianto helped Ripley up and helped her walk, helping her keep pressure on her wrist until help arrived.


	234. Vampire of Montreal Pt 6

"We don't have a choice," Gwen argued with Jack about their situation. "How many people have to die before you realize that?"

Gwen's been arguing with Jack for the past hour since the team arrived back at the HQ after spending much of the night chasing after Vena across Montreal.

She hadn't killed anyone last night, but from Ripley's description, it sounded like Vena further mutated.

Vena's teeth replaced with razor sharp jagged teeth, her clawed hands, it sounded like the mutations gradual, but slowly, she's becoming almost like the originator.

Alas, the originator looked almost human while Vena's regressing into a feral ghoul more than something from a novel.

She didn't go down from the six rounds Ianto put into her, which should've done so nights ago, sounded like her skin's thickening.

"What do you want me to do, tell him his girlfriend's responsible for killing those people and almost another?" Jack argued back.

He only meant well, Lee's under stress as it is, the last thing he wanted was Lee to become further stressed about Vena's transformation into a feral vampire.

"He's going to find out one way or another. I don't have to tell you how badly he'll take it when his own captain intentionally kept him in the dark!" Gwen fired back.

Jack exhaled sharply as he sat down at his ruby desk and held hands under his chiseled chin.

Gwen came over to him and said, "You don't know what she's capable of, Jack. There's nothing we can do for her now, other than give her a final death."

Pulling her brunette hair behind her ear, Gwen watched as a look came over Jack and he shook his head, beside himself.

"Get Lee back here," Jack exhaled sharply.

Nodding, Gwen turned and left the office while Jack silently contemplated in his chair.

Gwen past Ianto on his way to check up on Ripley as Ewen tended to her wrist.

She's lucky, Vena's claw didn't sever the vein or tore it, a nick.

Matt stood by Ripley's side, holding her other hand to prevent her from accidentally lashing out against Ewen for the sudden prodding he did on her wrist.

"I'll prescribe some antibiotics and the painkillers, count your blessings, it could've been worse. In a couple of days you'll have to remove the gauze and let the stitches breath. If your body doesn't naturally dissolve the stitches, you'll have to remove them yourself," Ewen gave a quick rundown on procedures regarding Ripley's wound.

He advised Ripley take it easy for a few weeks until the wound heals and go to the nearest doctor if anything happens that causes the wound to reopen and then some.

"Thanks," Matt thanked Ewen for helping Ripley.

Ewen shrugged his wide shoulders before saying, "I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker. You ought be thankful it didn't sever the vein!"

Ianto poked his head in the doctor's office and asked how everything was and Ewen told him the good news.

He's happy to hear that Ripley only has a cut, her vein didn't sever or tear, she couldn't do much for a couple of weeks while it heals, but at least she's still with them.

"I'd figure she'd go after you," Ewen commented on Ianto having only suffered bruises.

Ianto shrugged as he pointed out that Vena knew him and probably just went after Ripley because she wasn't carrying a firearm like Ianto was.

Not to mention, Torchwood couldn't just give a firearm to civilians, even if they're the Doctor, that's against protocols!

"What I don't get is, why she went after you?" Matt wondered why Vena hunted Ripley.

She went to Matt first, but now, she went after Ripley and ignored Ianto.

If her knee wasn't fixed, he'd understand.

"Could be your blood,'" Ewen suggested the possibility that Ripley's blood type roused Vena.

Matt asked what he meant and Ewen informed him that Ripley's AB negative.

It never came up in Ripley's life much, about her blood, she only knew she had the blood type from doing one of those stupid science tests where she had to draw her own blood and use it.

Hurt like hell!

"Blood banks would give you a fortune for your plasma!" Ewen commented on her blood.

Ripley flatly declined on any donation of plasma.

As mentioned, prior, Ripley didn't like doctors much.

Especially, the nurses who didn't know where the vein was when they're giving shots. The only reason she tolerated them, at best, because Matt made her regularly go to the doctors for checkups.

She didn't want to, but Matt made a point that on the account of them being together, it's for her own good as much as his.

Matt had to bribe her to get through the first checkup.

Ripley couldn't stand sitting on that cold slab and the nurse asking uncomfortable questions regarding her personal life.

She answered truthfully, of course, but even then she didn't like staying in the examination room with the same doctor and nurse she visited a couple of times.

The nurse tried to strike up conversation, but Ripley's weary about talking to her about anything much.

If not for Matt's cute face, Ripley would never put up with the checkups.

Eventually, she's able to do them without the need for Matt to bribe her, but she's still wearied all the same.

… Ripley just remembered that Matt scheduled an appointment for her on November 1st so she wouldn't have to worry about it affecting Thanksgiving.

Of course, that's made complicated with the fact that Vena cut her wrist and unless she spends time in the TARDIS, it's not going to heal in time before the appointment.

The last thing Ripley wanted to hear's the nurse asking about the cut and having to come up with a reason.

Perhaps after this, Matt can reschedule her appointment so she has time to heal and avoid the unpleasant details.

As for why Matt scheduled appointments and not Ripley, well, Ripley conveniently forgotten numerous times to schedule the appointments.

Her attempts to avoid the doctor failed because Matt knew her so long that she couldn't pull one over him and he had to take over.

He schedules the appointments and makes sure she goes to them on time.

It's odd to say aloud, but Ripley would've taken dealing with Sputnik and his friends all over again rather than deal with needles.

Alas, Matt said it best, it's for her own good and so far, she's healthy.

Healthy in the sense she's alive, but Ripley digresses.

The silver lining to this, Ripley only has to deal with the appointment and spend December without worrying about any checkups until January. A compromise between her and Matt.

Exceptions, of course, in case something happens, otherwise, she can spend December without fearing the dreaded needle.

"Anyway, you're out of commission," Ewen gave his final verdict as he helped put a sling around Ripley's arm.

Until further notice, Ripley's unable to partake in this mission. She'll have to remain at the HQ until the hostile entity, Vena, ceases.

"I'll be sure to have an area for you," Ianto offered.

Thanking him, Matt saw Ianto off as he left to make space for Ripley.

Looking back, Matt saw an uncomfortable look on Ripley's face and rubbed her back as he told her that he'll help handle this and for her to relax.

Ripley would've argued against the verdict, but Matt would've ensured she couldn't leave the HQ until Vena's dealt with.

Even if he couldn't cuff her, he'll keep her here someway, and only for her own good.

"One little cut," Ripley sighed.

Ewen motioned with his gloved hand that he'd rather her not risk tearing her stitches or worse.

He commented she's lucky that Vena didn't nick the other wrist or else Ripley might've needed hospitalization.

Sighing, Ripley watched as Ewen left to disinfect the surgical instruments.

Since she couldn't go back to the TARDIS, the best she can do is watch the situation from afar.

While they're alone, Matt hugged Ripley tightly.

It's sappy, but Matt couldn't help himself.

"Matt, I'm not dead," Ripley mustered as she felt his chest against hers.

As he pulled away, Matt poked her and ordered her to remain in the HQ.

No ifs, ands, or buts.

"I mean it," Matt wagged his finger at her.

Knowing her, he didn't want her to have any ideas and especially with a cut wrist.

Ripley sighed as she mustered that Ewen wasn't going to let her go anyway.

He'd make sure of that.

By installing a giant Stephen as a guard.

"Just a reminder that this is a two-way street. Don't get hurt, either," Ripley brought up.

If he's worried about her wrist, she'll worry thrice over any nicks he gets dealing with Vena.

"When we get back, I'll reschedule the appointment tomorrow, how's the 16th?" Matt sighed as he held an arm around Ripley.

Ripley frowned as she agreed.

"I don't know how you can handle going to the doctors," Ripley mused that Matt took it in stride when he went to his appointments.

Matt smiled as he admitted that he didn't like telling them about his personal life either, but it's to help him and the doctors.

After going to his appointments so many times, he learned to deal with the needles.

Not to mention, he's the Doctor and dealt with things trying to stab him mercilessly. A needle in the arm paled in comparison to stingers.

"Just take it easy for me, okay?" Matt asked Ripley.

Sighing, Ripley promised she wouldn't do anything she shouldn't. She couldn't promise she wouldn't worry about Matt, but that's a given.

"Oh, by the way, since we don't know much about Vena's transformation, you're under quarantine as well," Ewen popped up after washing off his surgical instruments.

Ripley's caught off-guard as Ewen told her she's the only surviving victim of Vena, as far as the textbooks state, so for now, she's heavily monitored while she's staying in the HQ.

"I mean, she didn't bleed on me," Ripley frowned.

They tussled, sure, but Ripley couldn't get her knife to jab Vena and she didn't see any blood on Vena's claws.

Ewen noted that it's possible Ripley didn't have anything to worry about, but for now, she's remaining in the HQ for observation.

"I'm to ask you some questions," Ewen tells Ripley that he needed to ask questions regarding any changes she might've felt since the attack.

He'll ask them again later in case of any changes, but needed references from her now.

Going through the questions, Ripley shrugged as she said she felt fine, she didn't have an insatiable urge to bite people's necks.

She caught a look on Matt's face and pointed a finger at him.

"No comment from the peanut gallery!" Ripley hissed at him.

Matt chewed on the bottom of his lip as he tried holding back his laughter.

Shooting a look at him, Ripley's attention shifted to Ewen who told her that she'll have to wait twenty-four hours before they know for certain that she's cleared.

"Twenty-four hours?" Ripley's dismayed.

Ewen nods and tells her that they needed to know for sure.

"It's for your own good," Matt reminded Ripley.

Frowning, Ripley sighed, "Yeah, yeah, you sound just like her."

Jodie always got on her case about her health. Always made her go to the doctors for her jabs. Always made her take those nasty cough medicines every time she was sick.

Even beyond the grave, Ripley can still hear Jodie telling her to take her medicine.

Standing up, Matt helped her walk out of the examination room and Ianto waited for them.

He led them to a sequestered area where Ripley can stay for the duration of the quarantine and the mission. She's able to get food and drinks, lounge, overall, she can relax for a little while.

"Thanks," Ripley thanked Ianto for helping her out.

Ianto waved his hand and said that she didn't need to thank him. He should be the one to apologize for allowing it to happen in the first place.

"Hey, I'm not dead and you got her off me, so, I'd say we're even," Ripley looked for the little things.

Taking a seat on the loveseat, Ripley relaxed as much as she could, while Matt told her that he'll talk to Jack.

"Stay safe," Ripley looked worried.

Smiling, Matt reached over and gave her a hug, before planting a long kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry," Matt lightly touched her nose as he pulled back.

Bidding her farewell, Matt left Ripley to speak with Jack.


	235. Vampire of Montreal Pt 7

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Lee shouts at Jack as he sat at his desk, quiet.

Gwen retrieved Lee and debriefed him on what's really going on and rightfully, Lee's upset with Jack for keeping him in the dark. He hadn't a chance to even change out of his uniform when Gwen called him and told him that he's being recalled to the HQ.

"You don't understand, Lee, I was only doing it for your sake," Jack tells him.

He never wanted Lee to find out because he worried about Lee getting himself hurt or worse trying to stop Vena on his own. If he could've told Lee the truth, he would have, and wouldn't mince the words.

"I thought we were a team!" Lee pointed at him.

Nodding, Jack said they were, but he pointed out that he had to do what he did to keep Lee safe and out of harm's way.

Lee retorts, saying that it seems Jack's plan didn't work and that people died and one almost died.

"Lee, what would you have done if I told you then?" Jack sharply asked him.

He wanted an answer from Lee.

Pacing around the office with a look in his emerald eyes, Lee said he probably wouldn't believe them and when he saw the murders and put two and two together, he probably would've tried to find her.

"Lee, she's not human anymore, we've ran tests on what we gathered. The last thing I needed is you trying to tell yourself she is," Jack raised his voice. "I'm supposed to keep my team safe and I can't have you thinking you can save her. We've considered all options and they're unavailable."

Bringing up the mutations, Jack warned that Vena might not see Lee as her former boyfriend and instead a walking food cart. She's having no qualms attacking anyone at this stage.

"Well, what about that man you brought in, what was it, the Doctor, can't he do something?" Lee pointed behind.

Jack told Lee that the Doctor (Matt) couldn't do much, either. He's here because they needed his help.

Lee asked what good is the Doctor if he can't help turn Vena back and Jack told him in a low voice, "Because he's going to help us kill her."

Before Lee opened his mouth, Matt stepped into the office, looking out of place as he noticed what appeared to be a beautiful young lady with blonde hair tied up in a bun, natural shaded makeup, and a black sleeveless dress that went down to her knees.

"Oh, Doctor, speaking of the devil," Jack diverted attention to him.

Matt looked at the woman and stunned when Jack told him that's _Lee_ and Lee said he hadn't the chance to take off his costume.

"I… uh…" Matt's baffled.

If he didn't know this and Lee never spoke, he'd think it's a woman.

Jack reminded Matt that Lee's a cross dresser by trade and it caught up to him.

"Oh, sorry," Matt apologized for not noticing sooner and Lee shrugged.

Lee wouldn't be doing his job if someone noticed he wasn't really a woman. Part of the act.

Having a slender build helps with the illusion and Lee wasn't surprised Matt didn't catch on until Jack told him.

"Getting back to the situation at hand, we have to act now, Vena's changing by the night and I don't want to know what she looks like at the end of the week," Jack got their attention and their minds back on the subject at hand.

Given the descriptions Ianto and Ripley gave about Vena, it's evident that she's changing into something else and what the end stage of that is, Jack didn't want to know.

"Someone reported blood spots near a freighter, she might be in the warehouse nearby," Jack informed them of the discovered blood from Ianto firing at Vena the other night.

He made sure it's Vena's blood by comparing it to the blood they have on file and it's not looking good. Barely a match, the DNA changed further from the last blood drawn.

By the time they finally kill her, there's no doubt in Jack's mind, there'll be nothing left of Vena, just a creature with her name, nothing more.

"What do you propose we do?" Matt crossed his arms as he asked Jack what he expected them to do.

Baiting doesn't seem to work and Vena's unpredictable when she wants to attack. Not to mention, it's impossible to get close to her without her mauling them.

Frowning, Jack said that the only other option's incineration. Trap her in the warehouse she's hiding in and set it on fire, make sure she burns, and burn her body again just to be sure.

"Something else changed, she hasn't gone after anyone else," Jack told them.

Outside the couple, Vena hadn't killed anyone else after attacking Ripley.

"What does that mean?" Lee asked.

Matt frowned as he suggested, "She doesn't want anyone else."

Remembering what Ewen told them earlier, he chewed on his bottom lip as Matt wearily looked around.

Jack asked what's wrong and Matt told him, "Rip's got a rare blood type, that'd be enough for her to take her mind off hunting other humans."

Helpless, Lee looked towards Jack as he chewed on his bottom lip before saying, "She can't get through those doors, there'd be no way for her to bypass the security."

If it's true, then that'd mean that Vena'll hunt Ripley by the smell of her blood and that'd mean she'd come back to the institution.

"She'll do anything to get in," Matt told Jack as he looked around. "Predators always have plans to getting in."

If Ripley taught him anything, if there's a will, there is a way, and Vena will find a way into Torchwood to hunt Ripley.

Going by vampire logic, Ripley has a rare blood type and to a vampire, that's like high grade caviar.

"Jack, what does that mean?" Lee helplessly asks as Jack stood up and reached into his drawer, bringing out his assigned firearm before shoving it into his holster.

"It means we're on lockdown and everyone together for an emergency meeting," Jack said in passing as he hurried out of his office to call everyone into formation.

Matt took the opportunity to hurry back to Ripley, she was asleep and he hated waking her up, but he had to warn her.

"Me?" Ripley blinked.

Matt nodded.

Pointing at her hand, he told her that because of her rare blood type, Vena's changed her patterns and now hunting her.

"How do you know she'll find me?" Ripley inquired the logic in that deduction.

There's no way Vena can find her. Ianto covered her wrist in time before her blood spilled on the docks.

By the time Ewen's done stitching her up, he had his jacket cleaned.

No chance for Vena to track her outside the blood on her claws.

Looking around, Matt frowned as he reminded her of what she told him.

"And if your wrong?" Ripley raised a brow at him.

Matt weakly smiled as he said, "Well, can't afford to be."

Helping her off the couch, Matt kept her close as he brought her to the circling members of Torchwood as Jack informed them of the possibility Vena attacking it to get to Ripley.

"We know she hadn't eaten in a while and suffered gunshot wounds," Jack began as he looked around. "She's going to be hungry and cranky, extremely irritated."

Gwen asked how they're supposed to kill her in Torchwood and Jack sighed as he chewed on his bottom lips before saying, "We'll trap her in the Prison Cube and set fire."

Hidden away for only specific situations, the Prison Cube. A cube that's big enough for the prisoner to be in and entrap them. No doors, no seams, nothing for them to use to escape. It's dangerous because of the power it generates to keep its integrity and Torchwood needed it for dangerous individuals, such as Vena, so they couldn't harm anyone else.

"How're we going to do that?" Stephen asked as he raised his bulky arm.

Jack's chocolate eyes moved towards Matt.

Instantly, Matt felt them on him and responded, "Did she know about it?"

Shaking his head, Jack said that Vena didn't, and Lee never told her. It's against the handbook. Only authorized personnel knew it existed and very few knew how to operate it.

Only Ianto and Jack knew how to operate the cube and they're hesitate in teaching others how to use it because of the power it holds and the delicate controls.

One wrong configuration and they risk killing themselves and destroying Torchwood completely.

It's because of this, they often avoid using the cube unless absolutely necessary.

"So, we get her inside and torch her, that's it?" Owen raised a brow. "You said nobody can breach Torchwood!"

Jack shirked in his spot before he stated that it's in theory.

Reasonably, those who want to get into Torchwood will do whatever it takes with whatever they have, but they have limits as anyone else.

Vena, her mutated state, she doesn't need to rest, she just needs to keep at it until there's some way for her to get inside.

"Ripley, this is going to sound completely crazy and I know it is. You have to go into that cube," Jack told Ripley that for their plan to work, she'd have to go inside that cube.

It's the only place Jack knew that Vena couldn't break through and a lot safer up here with them.

Jack stressed that Ianto won't let anything happen to her in that cube and that the control room is hidden away so even if Vena broke in, she can't find it.

Turning to Ianto, Jack instructed him to power up the cube and help Ripley inside, making sure she can get out but Vena can't.

Ianto said he can get the cube up and running in ten minutes. Might take longer since they haven't used it in a long time and the coils gotten cold.

"Make time," Jack said.

He turned his attention to Stephen.

"Stephen will go with you in case anything happens," Jack pointed at Stephen.

"Owen, Ewen, get some tranquilizers ready, make it high as you can go," Jack instructed the twins.

Nodding, they hurried to their office.

"Gwen, Lee, I need you two to sweep," Jack instructed them.

Torchwood lingo for them to track movements of known personnel and find any foreign movements.

"Right," Gwen nodded as she went with Lee.

Looking at Matt, Jack instructed him, "Doc, you come with me."

Matt looked towards Ripley and she nudged him her arm, telling him that she'll be fine.

"Keep her safe," Matt instructed Stephen and Ianto as he passed the men.

A sharp look on Matt's face as he said this before it disappeared and he followed Jack.

With their orders given, the team worked to prepare for Vena. There's some daylight left and they better use it, because come nightfall, she'll come back and she won't stop until she's in Torchwood.

While the idea of torching her outside the institution should've made sense, Jack didn't want to explain the damages caused by it unintentionally to his superiors.

They'll fry him on the spot for it, even if he had a good reason to do it.

"What if we're wrong and she doesn't come?" Matt brought up a good point.

They're assuming that she'll be after Ripley because of her rare blood type, but maybe there's parts of Vena still that knows that she can't get in the institution simply by getting through the door.

For all they know, she'll wait as long as she can before Ripley finally emerges from Torchwood and kills her. If not take her frustrations out on the very people Jack tried to save from her.

"She'll come," Jack looked around, holding up his service firearm. "There's nothing in her anymore, just an animal, a desperate one."

Emotionally distancing himself from her, Jack considered her a dangerous animal and that meant she won't stop at nothing to get Ripley.

Hiding her deep in the Torchwood won't dissuade Vena, she's just a creature with a dead woman's name and she's operating on her own rules.

"We'll find where she's at and lure her downstairs," Jack said.

Torchwood lingo for the bottom basement that nobody's allowed in unless absolutely necessary or instructed. It's got it's own locks and codes that nobody outside Ianto and Jack can access at a given time and nobody has the time to spend cracking code for the next trillion years.

"Okay, sounds easy enough," Matt shrugged.

Jack then brought up the real reason he contacted Matt.

"Oh, when we get her inside, I need you to do your thing and override the controls," Jack looked at him.

Matt asked what he meant and Jack explained that the controls are fickle and even if they wanted to destroy Vena, they can't.

"It's… hard… really… really hard… I've been captain here for… ten-fifteen years, I can't even get it to work half the time," Jack admitted that the controls for the cube aren't easy.

Even Ianto, master of crosswords, struggled.

It took Jack and Ianto, boxes of stout, just to figure out how to capture and release.

Killing's a different story.

"Why'd you have a cube you don't even know how to use?" Matt winced at Jack's admittance at his inability to use the cube.

Jack stated he'd only gotten the cube from his superiors after an unnamed incident where he needed it to capture a dangerous individual.

"Really evil guy," Jack told Matt. "Got the mind of a mad genius without the funny bits."

There was an individual that caused a stir, enough to get Torchwood involved.

Crafty, he subdued everyone he'd come into contact with.

The only way to stop him was to trap him in the cube that Jack had to beg for his superiors to give because the man was _this_ close to killing them all.

Jack would've killed him outright, but the man wasn't going down easily and escaped the cube by frying wires and disappeared even before Jack pulled out his gun.

"One man?" Matt raised a brow.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, creepy too. Not the, "Dateline" creepy, either. The kind of creepy where he looks at you and it's like he's reading your life story and not in a "oh isn't that sweet?" kind of way, either," Jack shuddered thinking about him.

Curious, Matt asked why he caused such a stir and Jack held a look on his face as he said to him, "Well, you were there, remember, you said the cube was a stupid idea, but hey, I got him in there, didn't I, yeah he escaped, but I caught him with it."


	236. Vampire of Montreal Pt 8

"You were there, Doc, doncha remember?" Jack gestured as he tried to get Matt to remember the events that led Jack to try to capture the dangerous man in the cube.

Shaking his head, Matt couldn't recall anything of the sort happening.

He remembered what the two Doctors told him, about them acting as one in the same, and realized that another Doctor talked to Jack sometime ago.

Which one that one was, Matt didn't know, just knew that it's confusing him terribly to remember he has to keep up the visage as the Doctor.

"Look, Jack, I've been everywhere and dealing with situations left and right, I can't exactly remember everything," Matt gave a reasonable excuse as to why he wouldn't remember the event.

It appeared that the other Doctor helped Jack considerably and somehow Matt wound up on Jack's radar because of it and his assumed title.

Begs the question what happened to the _other_ Doctor who helped Jack prior.

Gesturing, Jack explained that Matt _warned_ him explicitly to stay away from the man after he escaped. Said that he was an incredibly dangerous man who can and has killed everyone who attempts to stop him.

"Must be the change," Jack pointed at Matt's face.

Matt played along with it and learned through Jack that assumed Matt forgot because of his "regeneration" and recalled him saying that he might incur it little after his last meeting with Jack.

It'd explain why Jack contacted Matt in the first place back when they dealt with the Delco Conspiracy, because he remembered the Doctor and found a way to contact the TARDIS like he did previously.

"Turned you paler than a ghost when he saw you," Jack recalled a scene between him and the man. "Like he was in your head!"

Matt couldn't grasp even the thickest of straws, so he said that he'd simply repressed the memories in his regeneration, as Jack called it.

"Whatever happened to… me?" Matt inquired.

Jack shrugged, said he'd left with a girl with blonde hair and that was the last he'd seen Matt until he reached out again.

"Okay, say I forgot, who's the man I warned you about?" Matt asked Jack.

Jack grimaced as he pointed at Matt.

"You warned me, nay, _begged_ me to not utter his name again," Jack recalled what the other Doctor warned him.

In passing, he said explicitly that Jack must _never_ say the man's name, never acknowledge it, and if he ever saw it, contact him immediately. Do nothing else until further instructions.

"Wh-why would I do that?" Matt flinched.

Jack shrugged as he said that he wouldn't tell him, but the girl who was with him that day seemed absolutely _angry_ when she saw him.

"I remember she saying something about him killing her friend," Jack shrugged.

He remembered her red in the face as she shouted at the man, calling him a murderer, but he shrugged it off, looked bored more than anything.

It took restraining to keep her from lunging at the man and she wanted his blood more than anything. She even begged Jack and Ianto to kill him once and for all.

While Jack would've happily obliged, well, the man had other plans.

"She was so miserable when she left, whatever happened to her?" Jack asked about the unknown woman that Matt never knew or heard about until now.

He shrugged his tweed shoulders as he admitted to Jack he didn't remember and that this is all new to him, in earnest.

"You said that'd happen," Jack frowned.

Matt asked who was traveling at the time and Jack replied, "You always called her Rose, but for some reason, I don't think that was her name, at least what I remembered her saying."

Apparently, the other Doctor traveled with a companion called Rose, or as Jack thinks, nicknamed as Rose, but he wasn't too sure, the Doctor wasn't too keen on causally talking when dealing with something serious as the man.

"Whatever happened to him?" Matt asked Jack.

He wanted to know if the man ever turned up again and Jack shrugged his shoulders as he said that after that day, they never saw him again, like he vanished into thin air.

"Bloody idiot, coulda left me a little card in the TARDIS with the details!" Matt muttered under his breath at the displeasure that his predecessor didn't think to leave something for him to use as footnotes when something like this happens and he needs to act the part.

When he finally meets with that Doctor, he's going to have a long chitchat about footnotes and leaving notes for him to use, because he doesn't even know what Jack's talking about and he's bewildered!

Overhead, Jack and Matt noticed the lights wildly surging and Jack radioed the others, warning them to get ready. Matt asked if it's Vena and Jack held his gun carefully as he wearily looked around.

"Jack!" Matt jumped at the sudden static and Jack radioed Gwen.

He heard from her that there's movement in the vents and she gave him the coordinates. From the heat signature it's lukewarm and something sinister.

"You and Lee lock yourselves in the Room until I come get you, understand?" Jack ordered Gwen.

Gwen acknowledged the order and the radio cut out.

"How'd she get in here, we took the lift down to here, right?" Matt looked at Jack.

Scanning the area as he slowly moved, Jack said that he specifically made Torchwood in a way that in the event of disaster or other, his team's easily able to escape.

That of course came with it's own problems, but Jack meant well when he designed the layout of the institution.

"Okay, how does that translate to this?" Matt weary looked around as he grabbed the only thing he knew to have, his trusty Sonic Screwdriver.

Jack explained that there's exit ports hidden away that when accessed, his team can get out of Torchwood easily, they'll just reappear elsewhere.

Lee received training on how to find and use them and when he brought Vena here, he showed her to ease her concern about him working in Torchwood.

"Oh great, the vampire knows how to use ventilation systems, wonderful," Matt exhaled sharply.

Jack caught that and stated that _Matt_ found the idea wonderful and even wanted to play in the ventilation hadn't Rose yanked him by the ear and dragged him out of it.

"It was funny, she called you a brown mole!" Jack had a bit of fun watching the two arguing about ventilation systems of all things.

Apparently, Matt said to Rose, "What's wrong with being a mole, I love moles, their little eyes and their little noses, never hear them complain much, do you?"

Matt played along with the incident Jack said happened and heard thudding noises, metallic, and hollow.

"Ianto, how're we on the cube?" Jack radioed Ianto and heard him say that the cube's ready and for him to hurry up with Vena.

Matt heard Ripley hiss amid the static, "You didn't need to poke me!"

Weary he asked what she meant and Jack admitted that Ianto might've drawn _some_ blood from Ripley, but only enough for Vena to get a whiff of it and track her.

"Look, we need to keep her interested and I don't think I have to tell you how bad a hungry vampire is when her meal's hidden," Jack pointed out.

Matt smelled blood and worried, but Jack told him it's fine, it's Ripley's wafting through the air.

Ianto made sure her blood's scent traveled the air so Vena'll notice it.

Overhead they heard rattling noises and loud thudding as Vena traveled the ventilation system to the source of the blood.

"Come on!" Jack pulled Matt with him towards the lift that takes Ianto and Jack to the bottom basement.

Hurrying into the lift, Jack put the key in and turned it, waiting for the lift to slowly descend to the lower levels.

As they did, they smelt Ripley's blood in the air.

Unintentionally, it made the hairs on Matt's neck stand up as he smelt her blood, it took Jack reminding him that she's fine.

The lift reached the bottom and the door opened to darkness.

"Are the lights always off?" Matt asked Jack.

Jack shook his head.

Cautiously, Jack reached into his pocket and yanked out a small torchlight and turned it on. Magnetically it stuck to his gun and he held it outright as he walked ahead of Matt, checking every corner as he slowly moved.

Matt trailed behind him, looking around as the darkness enveloped the men.

Vena disappeared into the darkness when she attacked him the first time, like liquid she melted into the darkness, and now they're in it completely.

Heavy thudding noises overhead as Vena made her way down the winding ventilation into the bottom basement and a heavy presence filled the air.

It's so thick, Matt couldn't breath as he felt his heartbeat elevate from the tension that started looming.

He jumped when he heard gurgling noises coming from the distance and clattering noises, it took Jack to pull him ahead and forced him to hurry towards the room where he and Ianto kept the cube.

Matt didn't think much when he's running through the hallways to the room, Jack kept point, and even he couldn't help but run.

Slamming into the doors, Matt waited for Jack to hurry towards the scanner and used his biometrics to enter the room where there's a large ominous cube in the distance.

Leading him, Jack hurried to the hidden doorway that opened when he touched a hidden scanner.

Hurrying into the hallway, they ran up the stairs and turned right.

Ianto and Stephen pointed their guns at the men and recoiled when Jack confirmed that they're not Vena.

"She's coming," Jack hurried towards the controls and looked out the observation window.

Matt asked Ianto if Ripley's all right and Ianto nodded. He said that Ripley nearly kicked him in the precious bits because he had to quickly draw blood to use to lure Vena down here.

"She's fine, just a little prick," Ianto told Matt.

He only needs a few droplets and the ventilation system does the rest. All in the name of stopping Vena. Ripley even got a cute bandaid out of it, so it wasn't all in vain, either.

Stephen spoke up, "He poked her with a box knife and tried to give her a lolly."

Matt leered at Ianto as he stressed it was _just_ a poke and he made sure to disinfect the knife before he poked her. It wasn't even a poke, just a cut, and he gently squeezed blood out into a tube that he used to bait Vena.

He figured a lolly would've eased the discomfort Ripley had about Ianto poking her with a knife, but she apparently didn't like sweets and instead wanted to pummel Ianto into the ground hadn't Stephen talked her out of it.

"Gentlemen, if we can stop chin wagging for a few minutes, we have pressing matters," Jack butted in and told the men to calm down, they have more important things to worry about other than a little prick in the skin.

The heavy feeling that Matt felt started coming back again and he knew instantly that Vena's near.

"Okay, now what?" Matt asked.

Jack and Ianto stated that they needed to wait for Vena to come and try to get into the cube.

It's set that the moment she breaches the cube, Ripley's able to escape, and Vena can't.

There's an ominous groan coming from the doors as Vena forcibly grabbed the handles and tried to open them.

Effortlessly ripping off the doors, there's a low growl and there's a set of long arms reaching into the room, long and pale, clawed and thin.

That wasn't so bad until _another_ set reached into the room and slowly Matt spotted a chalky white Vienna with black oily hair that stuck to her face and kept them from seeing it.

She stepped inside the room and her arms raised, all four, as she glimpsed around.

Her clothes in tatters, completely stained with black and red, and she barely made any noise when she looked for Ripley and stopped when she smelt the air.

"Okay, come to daddy, come on," Jack muttered under his breath

He waited for Vena to go to the cube and try to open it, but he saw something amiss, and she didn't go to the cube as intended.

Turning her head, Matt saw her face as the matted hair pulled away, her mouth completely different and her eyes, there was nothing in her eyes left that showed she was human.

"We are in serious trouble," Stephen winced.


	237. Vampire of Montreal Pt 9 (Final)

"Why isn't she going into the cube?" Matt asked Jack as the men frantically tried to repel the encroaching Vena as she climbed up the side of the wall, her long arms pulling up her slender body matted in black blood from the pores opening up on her skin.

The mutations resulted Vena's body morphing into something that even the originator never expected and he looked fully human when he attacked his victims, that's how he got close.

Vena, however, the mutations would've made it difficult for her to hunt so easily and that'd drive her to kill any she finds without hesitation.

Her face morphed, narrowing her jaw, pointing her nose, widening her mouth, and all her original teeth pushed out to make way for the spiny black teeth that replaced them. The tongue long and sharp tipped, twisted and turned effortlessly as her jaw hung open, sludgy salvia dripped from the underside of her pale lower lip.

"I have no idea," Jack winced as he didn't know why Vena wasn't going towards the cube.

The scent of Ripley's blood is stronger near the cube, she'd have no reason to turn to them and instead go near the cube as intended.

She felt differently and stared at them, her teeth shining from the dim lights.

"What now?" Ianto asked Jack as he and Stephen readied their firearms, pointing them at Vena.

Looking at her, Jack pondered before saying that this is a trap. Vena wanted them to flee out of the observatory room. She'd try to keep them from entering it again and make sure they couldn't escape the bottom basement alive.

She knew bullets wouldn't do anything to her anymore, she's aware of her own strength and prowess.

No longer human, she didn't have the issues that humans normally would and instead focus on her goal. Eating them. Her black eyes, her soulless eyes, once filled with joy and love, now with meticulous calculating and animalistic tendencies.

Even if they could've done something to help Vena, by this point, there's no going back. She's lost to the annals of genetics.

If they tested her blood now, any remaining bit of human DNA, whatever left of it, won't be in her blood.

Somehow, the genetic lottery won and the blood transfusion caused an unprecedented mutation that even the originator couldn't have predicted when he attacked Vena.

Vena's eyes have no pupils and yet the men felt her staring at their very cores, even though the observatory window's shielded.

The hands slammed into the window as Vena attempts to break into the observatory room, knowing the men wouldn't go through the secret hatch that Ianto and Jack kept as a way to escape should anything go wrong with the cube.

She knew they won't leave the human in the cube alone.

She knew the lanky one won't leave her.

Bullets didn't phase her as the men except for one shot her countless times, her skin thick as Kevlar.

Unflinching, Vena tore holes in the window, her arms sticking through them as she attempted to pull the window outward.

Crackling under her clawed hands, Vena growled as she lapped salvia collected on her lips. The men kept firing at her as she tried reaching for the tall one.

"Vena!" she stopped when she heard a foreign voice.

Her lanky neck bends as she turned her head to see a woman standing there with a look on her face.

"Vena!" she heard again.

Fresh blood, she smelled it, and her body moved on its own as she gradually pulled out her four arms as she lowered herself from the wall.

Slowly, Vena tried to move towards the woman but she ran towards the weird thing in the centre of the room and her body lurched after.

Like a spider she moved meticulously towards the woman as she disappeared into the cube and Vena rushed through the open doorway.

She couldn't find them, no matter how much she looked, the women, they weren't there, and she looked everywhere in the cube. Growling, Vena attempted to leave, but there's no doorway, she tried to make her own, but even her strength couldn't tear a hole in the wall.

Slowly, Vena felt her skin charring and she didn't even recognize the pain as her nerves burnt away.

The only thing that came out of her mouth, the only thing she could ever say after her horrifying mutation.

"Lee…" she whimpered before she turned into ashes as the cube incinerated her completely, burning even the ashes, until there was nothing there but the faint smell of burnt flesh.

Pulling Ripley out of the cube, Lee yanks off his wig and looked towards the cube as Ianto powered it on and the sudden silence as Vena burnt into nothing.

"Ripley!" Matt ran frantically out of the hidden doorway and wrapped his arms around her.

He couldn't help himself and planted many kisses on her cheek.

Ripley squirmed in his arms as she told him that she's fine, but if Ianto so much as poke her again, she's kneeing him in the daddy bags, and she's not going to stop at one time, either.

"Lee!" Jack shouts as he ran towards Lee as tears ran down his face.

Lee said he had to come and help Jack because he felt responsible.

"Lee, it's not your fault," Stephen shook his head.

Lee wiped the tears away from his face as he said, "I told her she'd be safe, that she didn't have anything to worry about!"

Just before Lee left that night, he assured Vena she'd be fine. When she went missing, well, it sealed Lee's regrets as he felt like he lied to her. If he'd told her she couldn't go to work, to stay indoors, she wouldn't have turned into this demented creature that killed more people and almost them as well.

Jack held him close as he bawled into his collared shirt and Ianto stroked his back.

"Let it all, out," Ianto frowned as he comforted Lee.

Stephen asked if there's a chance Vena might've made more like her and Jack said that they'll incinerate the bodies of her victims. Burn the ashes, just to be sure.

It took time, but Lee calmed down and washed up as Jack regrouped with his team. He told them that Vena's finally dead and his plans to incinerate the bodies of her victims. If they have to, incinerate the bodies of the originator's victims, just to make sure nothing like this ever happened again.

For now, Jack authorized therapy sessions for his team, as it's painful knowing that someone close to them mutated into a creature and that there's nothing they could've done to turn her back into a human.

Lee's given time off and extra therapy and some counseling to go with it.

He'll have to go twice a week for a year, however long he needs.

If he goes back to dating, Jack will make sure his future girlfriends won't suffer the same fate as Vena, making sure that this situation never happened again.

As the team discussed the therapy sessions Jack ordered, Jack took the time to thank Matt for the difficulty of ensuring Vena died. It was hard for him to use his Sonic Screwdriver to do something like this.

He also thanked Ripley for her help in luring Vena and in a way, keep future victims from meeting the same fate, and Ripley waved her hand, her arm bandaged from Ianto poking her with the knife.

It's a small cut and won't take time at all to heal.

Her wrist'll take a little long, but she's still alive and not fated like Vena was.

With that, Ianto and Jack saw the pair off and they returned to the blue beauty that waited for their return.

Upon entering, Matt took them back to his flat where he spent time with Ripley, reflecting what happened.

The fact that within hours of the blood transfusion, Vena transformed into a creature far beyond what the pair seen, and the fact that one point, she was a happy woman who Lee thought could've been the one.

"Think he'll recover?" Ripley wondered as she sat next to Matt.

Matt frowned as he quietly pondered before he said that there's a chance that Lee won't fully recover, but with the team at his side, he'll find the strength to soldier on.

Maybe he'll find another love, time will only tell, but for now, he needed all the help the team mustered to ensure he won't feel helpless.

It's as good as an ending they'll get.

If Matt could've, he wouldn't hesitate helping Vena return to her human form, no matter how long it'd take. If only, to prevent this from happening.

Of course, it didn't work out the way he hoped, but Matt's accustomed to adventures not ending the way he wanted. It's his duty to acknowledge that there's things beyond his help.

"Hey," Ripley called to him.

He turned his head towards her as she frowned.

"Look, I don't wanna jinx it, but if that ever happens to me, if I ever become a creature so distant from my human self that I'm my own creation. Don't hesitate putting me out of my misery. In fact, I rather die before I forget what it's like to be human," she sincerely said.

This experience led Ripley to the belief that if it should happen to her, she'd want Matt to kill her while she still had human in her, rather her becoming like Vena, where there wasn't anything left in her.

Matt nudged her with his elbow as he said, "I won't ever let you turn into some monster. Of course, I must accept that there's things I can't control. I won't let you get lost, either."

The pair agreed, that if anything happened to either that they become something grotesque as Vena, and there's no chance of them turning back, the unturned partner euthanize them humanely as they can, while they're still human in bits.

"But I won't let that ever happen, not on my watch," Matt vowed to keep Ripley and himself from turning and causing the other to painfully euthanize the turned.

Even if he's limited, Matt won't hesitate to do everything in his power to keep them both safe and sound.

An arm around her, Matt held her close as they attempt to watch a movie, something lighthearted for a heavyhearted situation.

THE END


	238. On Samhain Eve (Final)

On a cold day in the Greater London area, the chill nipped at everyone's noses, leaves blow in the phantom winds, and ushered the return of Samhain.

The forecast predicted a cold night with advisory to wear heavy clothes when going out to the parades and parties. A chance of flurries in the morning, but there won't be any accumulation, as the flurries dissipate as its neared sunrise.

A gentle breeze swept up the leaves, past the Odds & Ends, located west of Bleaker Street, where the intrepid Ripley and her friend, lover, and associate, Matt, worked to ready for closing.

With the parade coming down their street, they might as well, and Ripley's not keen in allowing drunken men and women to stumble into her store late at night.

On the account of Ripley's wrist, she couldn't do much, barely much, since a lot of the wares in her secondhand shop required two sets of hands.

She tried to help Matt more than once, but he kept her away, out of fear of her stitches tearing. He knew she meant well, of course, but after the disastrous Vena incident, he didn't want to take any chances. At least until Ripley healed.

Ripley dreaded her upcoming appointment, but Matt promised that it'll go well, Ewen cleared her. Her cut's slowly healing, but by the time it's her appointment, she won't have to explain a thing to the doctor.

Not to say that Ripley didn't wish the appointment existed in the first place, but considering what happened to Vena, she didn't want to test the waters and end up like her.

Ewen swore she wouldn't, but considering everything that happened up to that point, Ripley's weary about everything.

Matt pushed boxes of movies towards the wall, collected over the weeks, and readied for them to put out in the coming days as they worked selling the rest of the stock.

"Thanks for helping me last night," Ripley took the time to thank Matt for helping her make the sugar skulls.

Since there's going to be a parade starting soon, Ripley opted to keep the skulls and their accompanying candies and drink in her flat for the duration of the holiday.

Ripley didn't know what Mallory normally drank, so she settled on some wine, just a taster's bottle, purely because Ripley wasn't a wine fan to begin with.

She accompanied the other skulls with their respected drinks of choice. Guessing on Berkley's preferred drink, but otherwise, she got all the drinks for her dearly departed friends and headmaster.

"In a way, it was fun, but in a culinary sense," Matt smiled at Ripley as he rubbed his hands on a rag on a stool near the boxes.

Matt never heard of sugar skulls before, but Ripley showed him and he helped her make them.

It was daunting considering they're dealing with molten sugar, but it was fun all the same and he learned some history lesson on why sugar skulls were common around this time of year back in Ripley's universe in a different part of the world.

Matt even had the idea of using some hummingbird friendly sugar in the creation of the sugar skulls, so Ripley wouldn't have to worry about the waste.

All they'd have to do is melt the hardened sugar skulls in hot water and they'll be ready for bird feeders Matt put up outside Ripley's bedroom window.

Nothing like seeing tiny birds happily drinking sugar water in the morning.

"You're not hurt too bad are you?" Ripley worryingly asked him.

Since it was his first time, expectedly, he received some blisters on his fingers, but Matt didn't mind it, all in part of learning, and that he wasn't deterred.

"They'll heal," Matt mustered as he looked down at his fingers, most wrapped in bandages.

Finishing his duties, Matt asked if Ripley wanted to see the parade.

They could peak out the laundry room window if they wanted.

Although the laundry room's cramped with two people in it at once and the window's barely big enough for the two to look out comfortably.

"Hm, dunno, you see one parade, you see them all," Ripley didn't think this parade's anything special.

They've all said parades were special, but they're hardly anything different.

Ripley especially didn't care for the ones with big floats and lip singing with bad remixes of popular songs.

"Just a thought," Matt shrugged.

Ripley inquired if he still planned to go to the pub with teammates from his old football team tomorrow night and he nods.

He hadn't seen them in a while and wouldn't mind catching up with them.

Matt asked if Ripley liked to come along, but she declined as she reminded him that they'd have to come up with an excuse as to why her arm's in a sling.

"Hey, have some time to yourself, I think you've earned that," Ripley saw it as time for Matt to collect his thoughts away from her shop and the TARDIS.

He's been running around in different worlds, meeting new people, enemies, he hardly had time to spend with his other mates.

Fair's fair, for all he's done, he deserves a little time outside the shop.

As for Ripley, what's she going to do with one arm?

With the medication Ewen prescribed, she couldn't drink anyway, and even then, she's tempered herself off the drink.

Wouldn't make sense to drink seltzer at a pub while the guys drank their pints.

Also, she'd stick out more than a sore thumb and nothing bogs down a night than 50 Questions with Matt's drunk mates.

Rather than deal with that, Ripley's staying at the shop.

"Only if you're sure," Matt stepped towards the counter as Ripley sat on her chair.

Ripley smiled and told him to have plenty of fun on her behalf and call if anything happens.

"Aw, don't you worry none, El, I'll have plenty of fun!" Matt leaned over the counter and planted a kiss on her mouth.

Leaning back, Matt asked how's she feeling.

Ripley thought long and hard before grinning, saying along the lines of, "Well, I've been feeling peckish lately."

Noticing the pun, Matt shook his head as he chuckled at her pun.

Rubbing his neck, Matt commented that he's lucky his high collared shirts and bow tie hide them, because he didn't want to have to explain how he got them to his baby cousins.

"But I guess it's fair considering how often I staked you," Matt gave his own pun and Ripley held her hand over her face as she chuckled loudly.

Sharing a laugh with each other, the two conversed and overhead they heard people clamoring outside.

"Good thing you took a cab," Ripley mused as she heard people taking their spots and chattering about their Samhain plans outside the shop door.

Ripley received mail in the post about the street closed off for the duration of Samhain last week and warned that any vehicles parked on the eve of the parade would've been towed.

In the mail, it said there's public parking on a street over, but with the crowd right outside their door and the fact that it'll go on for almost the entire night, Ripley rather Matt come in via cab and stay the night until the parade concluded.

"Yeah," Matt glimpsed outside the shop.

Many in costume, varies shapes and sizes, and Matt spotted children with their parents clamoring for the best spots to watch the parade.

"Well, that's about everything for the time being," Ripley shoved the last bit of things in a box under the counter before coming around it.

Knowing ahead of time, Ripley made sure they're prepared to wait out the parade. There's plenty of food upstairs in her flat to tide them over and there's plenty of horror movies showing tonight on the Telly for them to watch.

While Ripley didn't know half the movies, it's oddly comforting to watch a horror movie on Samhain.

Matt followed her up the staircase after he made sure the door's locked and the sign in it.

Entering her flat, she went towards her couch and took her spot at the end of one side. Throwing off her shoes, she threw her legs up with the remote in her hand as she turned on the Telly and flipped to the movie marathon.

Matt took off his bow tie and tweed jacket, putting them on the coat hanger before he fetched a plate of food from her kitchen.

Taking a spot near her as he sat the plate on her table and took off his shoes, Matt caught a familiar sight on the screen and recognized the movie playing.

"Oh, I love this one!" Matt points at the screen as the movie started.

It's a haunted house movie, but an oldie that held one one the spots in Matt's heart. He watched it with his dad the one Samhain when he was younger, gave him fright, made his mum mad at his dad for letting him watch it, but it held nostalgia for Matt.

Chewing on the seasoned chips as he allowed them to linger in the sauce from his steak, Matt smiled gleefully as the movie played.

He finished his plate in minutes as the movie went and put the plate in the wash before sitting back down near Ripley.

Ripley ate here and there earlier in the day, so she's content watching the movie with Matt.

Noticing the scene on the screen, Matt's eyes twinkled as he remembered what happens after.

"Oh, my mum nearly pinched my dad's ear off for this!" Matt told Ripley about the time he watched this with dad and the upcoming scene's when his mum walked in on it.

Ripley watched the scene.

It's as exactly as you expected in a horror movie about a haunted house with a group of young-somethings trying to have fun before the ghosts try to kill them.

"Fake," Ripley rolled her eyes.

She's aware what goes into a movie and that this is all coordinated.

"Tell that to my mum," Matt shrugged.

His mum relaxed a little afterwards, mostly because she realized that there's worse things on the news, but gave Matt the "talk" to ensure he didn't get any wrong impressions on the scenes.

"So, what, the bed comes alive and eats them?" Ripley asks.

Hey, Ripley had to watch a lot of bad horror movies in her universe when there wasn't anything in particular on and that she couldn't watch her usuals.

A killer bed isn't out of a realm of possibilities.

"Nah, he gets killed in the loo," Matt tells her.

After the steamy scene concludes, the character, Isaac, leaves the bed to head into the loo.

"Hm, different universe, same tropes," Ripley notes that the characters play by the similar tropes that've been categorized in her universe.

As Isaac's choked to death by a disembodied hand coming from the medicine cabinet, Ripley got an idea, a mischievous one.

Waiting for the perfect time as Isaac freed himself from the hand and tried to escape, she caught on when the jump scare's going to happen, and timed it carefully.

Counting down to when Isaac's surprised by a phantom menace, Matt squeaked as she pushed him down on the couch with her looking down at him with a grin on her face.

"Ellie!" Matt sputtered as he was into the movie he didn't see Ripley slowly move towards him before surprising him.

Looking down at him with a grin, Ripley wagged her finger at Matt.

"Rule One of Horror: Always watch your back," Ripley giggled mischievously as she stole a kiss from him as she grinned.

Matt pointed out that she needed to be careful, on the account of her wrist, but Ripley told him she's careful and that she needed time out of the sling, her arm's getting tired.

"Besides, I'm not lifting anything, am I?" Ripley points out as she rested on Matt.

She had him there.

"Hm, but you _are_ forgetting something," Matt thoughtfully said as he looked up to Ripley.

Ripley asked what that is and Matt told her in a form of a long kiss.

When he pulled away, he said, "Rule Two of Horror: The hero always gets the girl."

Ripley chuckled as she wagged her finger, "Some of the time, Matt. Some of the time. Not always."

Matt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You know, I forgot to do something," Matt realized.

Looking at him as she relaxed, Ripley asked what he forgot and he told her.

"I love you, Ellie," Matt smiled wildly.

Smiling back, Ripley replied, "Ditto."

While Ripley didn't care for the movie, she got that from, she did like the scene with the shadows dragging one of the antagonists to Hell, dated effects at the time aside.

The couple continued their movie marathon until they fallen asleep to the sounds of Pamela dragged into a refrigerator by a silly looking gremlin.

THE END


	239. Haunting of Rose Manor Pt 1

Another day, another sale at the Odds & Ends west of Bleaker Street.

Ripley finally celebrated her 26th birthday after years of having no birthday celebrations. Of course, Matt kept it minimal per her request, but made sure her birthday was just as good regardless. They spent her birthday eating takeaway from Ripley's favourite restaurant and watched some movies. She didn't feel like going anywhere in the cooling weather and Matt didn't blame her, he wanted to be where it's warm, and what better way than with his accompanying friend and lover?

Of course, Ripley remember that her appointment's in two days during this time and Matt took her mind off it in the way he knew how. She forgot about it after Matt cheered her up and kept her mind off it until the inevitable day it happened.

The trip to the doctor on the 16th ended on a good note, Ripley's cleared. Neither doctor or nurse saw any indication of her wrist cut and she avoided having to tell them about it.

Some updates from the couple.

Karen and Arthur reminded Matt and Ripley to pick them up on December 13th so they can come home, get back into the swing of things, and catch up before the holidays.

Arthur's got his books readied for his publisher, so when he gets back, he'll be busied with that.

Karen's keen on starting her training right after the holidays were over and that'd mean she might not be able to be in the shop as often as she liked. She's ecstatic about shadowing a detective and couldn't wait.

They haven't been made aware of Matt and Ripley's relationship quite yet, the couple deciding that it's better to tell them in person than a message.

As for Thanksgiving plans for this year, Matt's planning on bringing Ripley along to his parents and reintroducing her as his girlfriend. He dropped hints here and there about his "new" girlfriend, but kept his family largely in the dark. Just as means to ensure they're mentally prepared when he broke the news.

Matt expected it to go well, it's his family after all, and they'd want his happiness more than anything.

This year's different as his aunt and uncle aren't in attendance, they're in another country right now with his baby cousins, but he's sure his mother will happily tell the news to them henceforth.

For their inevitable Christmas plans Karen and Arthur no doubt wanted to spend it with their families, so it'll be only Matt and Ripley unless otherwise.

Matt's trying to get Ripley into the idea of a Christmas tree, but she felt that it'd be more trouble than it's worth. Besides, it's a hassle of itself to get a tree, tie it to Matt's beetle, bring it back to the shop, and get it ready for the needles to drop before they could decorate it.

Of course, Matt couldn't help but try, anyway.

He's already thinking of a Christmas present for Ripley and she's thinking about his.

It's one of those things that they'll think about until December rolls around and they're quick to jump on their respected presents before Christmas comes.

New Years' thus far looks to be the day where the couples would be in attendance and watch the spectacle on the Telly.

Oh yes, busy time of the year, indeed!

The weather's starting to chill even more out now with more flurries in the broadcast with chance of sleet tonight. Predications of a cold Thanksgiving this year with a chance of snow, this time, it'll stick and it's not enough to cause issues with traveling, but towards the beginning of December, there's a cold front moving in from the north that's expected to drop enough snow to cause headaches for travelers starting to leave for their Christmas vacations.

Today would've been a normal day hadn't the heater in Ripley's flat decided that today's the day it wants to fuss and in between working with customers, Ripley and Matt worked to fix it before they're forced to resign to sleeping in the TARDIS until it's finally fixed or it's spring.

While sleeping in the TARDIS wouldn't be so bad, seeing they done it a couple of times during long haul adventures that required them to rest in the TARDIS, the couple wanted their privacy and considering Jodie's always watching, even indirectly, well, they rather fix the heater.

"Freezing weather tonight and it wants to fuss," Matt sighed as he tapped his screwdriver against the metal casing.

He would've used his Sonic Screwdriver to fix the heater without blinking, if not the fact he didn't want to become over dependent on it. It's a useful tool, yes, but Matt wanted to use it sparingly as much as possible, because if it breaks and he desperately needed it, where would he be?

"If all fails, there's a repairman we can hire… in a few weeks," Ripley sighed as she looked down at the opened heater.

Repairmen have been in full force since the air started chilling because of homes overusing their heaters and causing issues because of it. Given the age of some buildings, repairmen needed to revisit constantly to keep heaters fixed.

"I had a different idea, actually," Matt spoke up as he touched the exposed wires.

Ripley inquired what the idea was and Matt suggested that if the heater wasn't fixed in a timely matter, she'd room with him in his flat for the time being. He's willing to share the heat and he didn't want her getting sick.

Unfortunately, for privacy, it's limited as Miss Lagniappe's not expected to leave to visit her family until the end of the week.

But, for the time being, it's better than nothing.

"You make a solid point, but I do have a shop to run," Ripley frowned.

She didn't have a problem with rooming with Matt on the account of, well, they're a couple, but constantly going between his flat and her shop might cause issues eventually.

Not to forget that often the TARDIS receives messages from people in need of help, so there's that.

Matt assured her they'll figure it out, they always do.

If they can't fix it, he'll happily share his bed with Ripley, as long as she let him have some space.

"Funny," Ripley looked at him.

She disappeared out of her flat to tend to the shop while Matt worked on the heater.

He used the knowledge he procured from working with Ripley and discovered that, despite what he'd normally dealt with in her shop, he couldn't fix the heater, there's melted bits inside the housing.

Even if he used his Sonic Screwdriver, it's not going to work properly and Matt didn't want to risk causing a fire.

Seeing that it'll take a week or two to get the parts needed to repair it, plus scrape off the melted bits, suppose Matt might make good on his offer and let Ripley room with him until a repairman can come out and fix it himself.

"Hey Matt," Ripley reappeared from the shop.

Matt turned his head and asked what she wanted and she said that he'd received a phone call in the TARDIS. Specifically asked for the Doctor, she said.

Nodding, Matt left the heater alone while he went with Ripley down the staircase and into the backroom where she handed him the receiver.

Holding it up to his ear, he asked who it was and a woman spoke over the phone.

"Ah, Doctor," the woman said, knowing who he was, and proceeded to tell him the reason for her calling.  
"I require your assistance in a precarious matter, Doctor," the woman explained to him.

Matt blinked as he then asked, "Well, what sort of precarious matter?"

The woman, affluent from the way she talked, said to him over the phone, "I'm dealing with a ghost, you see, a very annoying one."

Overhearing, Ripley wondered why the woman didn't just call the Ghostbusters and have them deal with the ghost.

Of course, they're fictional and nonexistent in the extent of their travels, so that's out, but the fact the woman's calling Matt about a ghost, well, that's a new one.

"Um, I'm not sure how much help I'd be," Matt told her in earnest.

He's willing to help, but he doesn't know how to deal with ghosts other than the usual seances and such, but practically aside, he wouldn't know what to do.

The woman seemed to believe he could help her and asked if he'd like to visit her manor and discuss the details more.

"Um, sure, I suppose, where are you?" Matt asked her.

The woman, Liliana, told him she lives in Rose Manor. She gave him the address and hung up, leaving Matt baffled as he hung up the receiver and close the hidden door.

"A ghost?" Ripley blinked.

Matt nodded.

"Well, I don't think we can just vacuum it away," Ripley shrugged her stout shoulders.

Matt inquired what she thinks of it and she admitted she didn't know what to think of the odd request.

"She trusted me, so, suppose that's good, right?" Matt wondered.

Ripley asked if he wanted to go and he nodded, curious as he is, and requested Ripley's assistance.

Just in case that it _is_ a ghost and Matt has someone to back him up and that he didn't want her to work in her shop in the cold, heavy clothes or not.

"Sure, I'll talk to some ghosts," Ripley said.

She went and prepared the shop to close for the time being and went back into the backroom with Matt entering the TARDIS.

Entering the TARDIS and closing the door, Ripley turned around as Matt began pushing buttons and flipped a switch.

The air around them chill and cooled. The sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed throughout the console room until it finally ceased.

Opening the door again, Ripley saw they've landed in a beautiful courtyard with a manor in the distance.

"Wow," Ripley's impressed at the beauty.

Matt appeared behind her and spotted the beauty, he's amazed as she was, and the couple stepped out of the TARDIS with Ripley locking it.

Walking with Ripley, Matt walked over the neatly paved stones that led up to the manor, past a massive fountain, and there's tended flowers that looked bright and smelled heavenly.

"Rose Manor, huh?" Ripley looked at Matt.

Matt nodded.

Looking around, confused, Ripley noticed there's not even a single rose bush, not even wild roses.

"Why's there no roses?" Ripley questioned.

Even if Rose's just a surname, Ripley expected a play on words with a rose bush here and there.

Doesn't seem to be one at all.

Heading up the ivory steps to the massive French doors, Matt used the massive door knocker and waited with Ripley at his side.

"Imagine if this was one of our places," Matt mused at the thought of the manor being one of their homes.

Ripley noted that while the thought's nice, the costs and the cleaning it'd require, wouldn't be so nice.

"Well, we'd have more legroom," Matt smirked.

Ripley would've elbowed him hadn't the French doors opened inward and they're presented with a strange sight.

"You've gotta be kidding," Ripley frowned.

It's a Sontaran!

… Wearing… wearing… a butler's outfit?!

"Ah, the Doctor, I presume?" the Sontaran looked at Matt.

Matt nodded and pointed at Ripley before saying, "And friend!"

Letting them inside, the Sontaran butler closed the French doors and led the couple throughout the beautifully decorated manor.

Paintings, statues, the whole thing. Almost made them think they're in the wrong manor.

"So fancy," Ripley mused.

Matt nodded in agreement as he quipped, "Must've cost a fortune!"

The Sontaran butler overheard their exchange and explained that the manor's calculated worth is over quadrillion.

It's a high count that even the couple had to stop and think about how much the manor's worth. The Sontaran butler confirmed it's worth that much and for them to come with him, Lady Liliana's waiting for them in the study.

Upon reaching the study, the Sontaran butler halted the couple and entered the study to announce their presence to Liliana. Once he stepped back out, he motioned with his white gloved hand for them to follow.

As they did, they're met with a large study with a portrait above a massive fireplace.

There's a desk at the centre, handmade and stained with a deep burgundy colour, and a veiled woman sitting at it.

"Doctor," Liliana acknowledged his presence.

"Liliana," Matt acknowledged back.

The woman lifted her veil to show her face to him and surprised the couple.

She's a Silurian.

"Welcome to Rose Manor," she pleasantly said.


	240. Haunting of Rose Manor Pt 2

"So, why do you need his help with your ghost problem?" Ripley asked Liliana about the reasoning she called Matt to the manor as they sat around the dining room table as Patata brought them tea and scones.

As Patata poured Liliana her tea, she picked up her teacup as she explained to Ripley, "Not all ghosts are paranormal in nature, dear."

Pouring the tea into the couple's cups, Patata disappeared out of the dining room to tend to his duties until Liliana requests him once again.

Liliana inferred that her ghost troubles aren't paranormal, but something else, and she felt that if there was anyone who'd know how to deal with something peculiar, it's the Doctor.

"How'd you find out about me, anyway?" Matt's curious on how Liliana found him.

Liliana told him that his doings across the galaxies caused a bit of a murmur, enough to catch Liliana's attention, and she tasked Patata to find out more about the Doctor and his ways.

It took time, but Patata found a way to call him and so she did, thus here they were sitting around her lavish dining room table, drinking tea and eating scones.

"What're we talking about here, exactly?" Matt wanted to know more about this ghost that plagued Liliana's estate.

Resting the teacup on the saucer, Liliana described how she's woken up by things knocking over, things moving around on their own, footprints, everything set to ruin her quaint manor.

She assured Matt that she made sure to rule everything out before deciding to call him.

It wasn't Patata, he's much too dainty to cause the disturbances, and he hates messes more than anything.

The manor's far from the village, so she's sure it wasn't someone there.

"It certainly wasn't Melia, she was with me when the disturbances started happening, and I know her," Liliana ruled out Melia.

Ripley inquired who's Melia and she got her answer when a woman with a short Sunday dress coming into the dining room carrying a basket of freshly picked blackberries from the garden. Her skin slightly peach coloured from her time outside and her golden hair in a winding braid down her back.

"Got plenty for the jam!" Melia cheerfully said as she held up the basket.

She noticed Ripley and Matt and asked who're they.

Liliana introduced them to her and she bowed her legs as she slightly raised her Sunday dress. She introduced herself as Melia Alexandria Persephone Hawthorne. Melia for short.

"Have you and Patata encountered this ghost?" Ripley asked Melia as she took her seat near Liliana, resting the basket on the table.

Melia frowned as she told Ripley that she seen a shadowy figure wandering the halls at night, often past midnight, and there was an incident on their tenth wedding anniversary that scared her terribly.

"We were having a small party, just the three of us, and I went into the kitchen to fetch us more scones. There was a man there, an actual man, scared me so bad I ended up dropping the tray on the ground and shattered it completely. Even before I turned and ran, he vanished before my very eyes!" Melia recalled the incident.

She only wanted to give Patata a break, he'd done so much for them getting the party ready, she didn't want him to do much on their anniversary. So, she went to get the scones herself and encountered the spectral menace.

"What'd he look like?" Matt asked Melia.

Melia frowned as she replied that he was tall, lanky, had brown short hair, but as for features, she couldn't describe because she was caught off but the sudden appearance that she couldn't register him until he disappeared.

"Did you recognize him?" Ripley asked if Melia might've known the spectral.

Melia shook her head, she knew everyone in their circles, none of them matched the spectral's description.

Asked when the incident started, Liliana stated the odd incidents began happening after a nasty storm they had last week. So nasty, it woke everyone up, even Patata.

"After that, it started?" Ripley raised a brow at this.

Liliana nodded.

"Yes, I can't seem to find the cause or how to stop it," she frowned as Melia comforted her.

Melia added that Liliana tried everything she could've thought of to rid them of the menace, but nothing seemed to work.

Hence why Liliana turned to the Doctor in hopes he'd have a better chance at understanding what happened.

"Not to pry terribly, but does the manor have a history?" Ripley inquired if there's a chance the manor's history roused something from its past after the particularly bad storm.

Shaking her head, Liliana stated that she made sure to account for everything and it wasn't a spectral from the manor's past. She built the manor herself, from the ground up, and the land the manor sits on used to be a herder's patch.

Liliana bought it after the village shifted away from herding and since the land was in disuse, she had no trouble buying it from the council. Nobody complained about her buying the land either, she made sure.

"Okay, so, it wasn't the manor nor the land. You get anything in recently, something that might've helped trigger the spectral?" Matt gestured.

Liliana shook her head as she answered that she only bought pants for Melia and that was it.

"Well, mind if you tour us where these incidents occurred?" Ripley inquired if Liliana would tour them around her manor and show them the spots where the spectral menace made its presence known.

Nodding Liliana led them out of the dining room.

Showing them around the beautiful manor, Liliana showed them the spots where things went missing and wound up elsewhere, things thrown off the tables, and continued until the kitchen where Melia showed Matt and Ripley where she saw the man.

"He say anything to you?" Ripley asked Melia about the man.

Melia shook her head.

"No, but it looked like he was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear him," Melia recalled the spectral menace in the kitchen.

Stunned, Melia didn't know what to do or say and as she stood there, she saw the man opening his mouth, but nothing came out. He attempted to reach out to her, but vanished as he did, causing Melia to flee to Liliana.

"So, none of you gotten hurt by it?" Matt looked at the women.

They shook their heads, none of them received so much a red rash.

"Well, it's day and if what you're saying's true, then he won't show up until it's night," Ripley frowned.

Nodding, Liliana agreed, she called for Patata and he appeared.

"Show them their room," Liliana requested Patata to show the couple their room.

They didn't even tell her they're together, but Liliana gave a knowing look to Matt and Ripley as they passed her.

Following Patata, Matt and Ripley went upstairs to the second floor where Patata showed them their guest room. He told them as he opened the door that supper's precisely at seven.

"Thank you, Patata," Matt thanked him as he passed him into the bedroom.

"Uh, thanks," Ripley thanked him in passing.

Considering she dealt with Sontaran prior and that didn't end well, she's wearied about Patata, but Liliana seemed pleasant with him, so she doesn't know how to feel about it.

As Patata closed the door, Ripley turned her head and in awe at the size of the bedroom.

There's a king-sized bed, a wall mounted French style vanity mirror with elegant metal, a large armoire from the late 1800s, and overall something straight out of a magazine edition.

"Wow," Ripley's amazed as she cautiously walked around.

Knowing how much all this could've gone on the market, made her afraid of touching anything.

Matt went straight to the king-sized bed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

It felt so plush, but his bum didn't sink into the mattress, and he invited Ripley to join him.

Sitting down beside him, Ripley felt the comforter under her hands. It felt so plush, it could've been made from the clouds themselves if Liliana wanted!

"Well, where do we begin?" Matt wondered.

Ghost hunting's not exactly something Matt expected, but here he was, and Ripley's at a loss as well.

"Well, it comes out at night, right?" Ripley looked at him.

Matt nodded.

"Suppose that means we'll go bumbling in the night," she sighed.

Ripley didn't know where to start, but aside from the usuals she learnt about in her universe, she didn't know what to even think of their situation.

There's a known spectral that's apparently a man and he seemed content with trying to toss jam and inkwells everywhere, like a poltergeist.

Liliana's convinced it's not paranormal and it's something else, but Ripley didn't know what else to consider.

The only clue's it started happening after the nasty storm from last week.

"Sounds like a tear," Matt mused.

Judging from their knowledge way back when they dealt with angels, it's possible that it's happened again.

"Yeah, maybe, but if it is, who's the guy?" Ripley wondered as she sat on the bed, thinking.

The three didn't recognize him, wasn't anyone from their circles, and thus far, nobody from their circles recognizes him. It's peculiar indeed.

"Well, we have plenty of time before it's night," Matt sighed.

Ripley nods.

"Let's have a look around the garden," Matt suggested.

They'll survey all areas of the manor, if possible, and see what they can find.

Standing up, Matt helped Ripley off the bed and left with her to venture outside to check the garden.

It's quite the sight and Liliana went out of her way to decorate the gardening precisely how she wanted.

She's got statues based on Demeter and Persephone around her garden alongside some others and there's a decently sized koi pond with countless large koi swimming around the clear water.

They seemed interested in Ripley and Matt as they walked around the pond, following them attentively.

"Hey, anyone of you seen a weird looking man around here?" Ripley asked the koi if they knew anything about the spectral menace.

None of them talked, of course, but Ripley figured she try anyway, only because at this stage, nothing could surprise her anymore.

Wouldn't be a first time the couple experienced something like happening.

Sighing, Ripley moved on from the koi pond with Matt and they scouted every corner of the garden, looking for any clues regarding the unusual sightings.

Outside the thunderstorm, doesn't seem like there's any clue outside.

"TARDIS didn't say anything about any rifts or tears," Matt frowned as he mentioned that normally the TARDIS would've told them if there was something amiss the moment they came here.

"So, if it's not a tear, what could've caused this supposed spectral menace?" Ripley crossed her arms.

If neither, then they don't know how the spectral menace came into the existence.

"Come on, let's have a look elsewhere," Matt motioned with his tweed arm as they took off to other parts of the estate, continuing their look for clues.

Didn't find anything, then, either.

"If there's any indication someone's screwing around with Liliana, I don't see it," Ripley frowned as she scoured for any clues.

Matt sighed as he kept looking, but gotten tired of looking, and retreated to her side as he glimpsed around.

"If there's nothing out here, then there's probably clues inside the manor," Matt suggested they try looking in the manor.

If not, the garden having clues, perhaps the manor did, and so they returned.

As they went up the steps, they heard Melia scream and they rushed through the doors.

Running through the hallway, they found Melia frightened near the studies.

She pointed into the room and said the phantom was in the room and Matt told Ripley to stay with her while he investigated.

Ripley held Melia as she wept as Matt carefully entered the studies and glanced around.

His dark green eyes glimpsed around and slowly they surveyed the room, but he didn't find anything out of place.

Stepping back out of the studies, Matt asked Melia what she saw, and she told him in fragments that the man who she saw before reappeared in front of her just now.

It looked like he was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear him, and when he disappeared again, she screamed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Liliana ran down the hallway with Patata trailing behind her.

Melia ran into her arms and told her what she told Matt and Liliana wasn't pleased to hear that the spectral menace returned once again.

"Have you seen him outside the manor?" Ripley asked Liliana as she comforted Melia.

Shaking her head, Liliana told her that they never did.

"Look, it's possible these, "hauntings," have the manor at the centre. If it's alright with you, we'd like to have a look around," Matt suggested that Liliana let them have free range, within reason, of the manor.

If the hauntings weren't outside, then reasons state that they're rooted in the manor somehow.

"Yes, of course. Please ask Patata if you have any questions," Liliana gave them her full permission to search the manor for any clues.

Leaving the hallway, the couple looked at each other with confusion.

"Trying to tell her something," Ripley looked at Matt.

Matt frowned as he pondered.

"Tell her what?" he wondered.


	241. Haunting of Rose Manor Pt 3

The couple went to Patata as he sharpened a knife, readying to start supper, roast pig with the sides fit for a king, and they asked him questions regarding the spectral menace.

As he sharpened the knife, Patata explained that he never encountered the spectral menace, nor experienced any anomalies.

"Does Liliana and Melia have any enemies?" Matt inquired if this all an attempt to scare them by unsavory characters who sought to relish in their fright.

Shaking his entire body, Patata stated that the ladies of the house never had enemies, everyone in the village loved them, and they mostly kept to themselves.

"Did they at least have any troubles with anyone, maybe not enemies exactly, but someone who felt sore with them?" Ripley inquired about the possibility of someone feeling slighted by the women and wanting their revenge.

It could've been any number of reasons and there's always opportunities for someone with a loose screw to suddenly target them for no particular reason other than their unwell mind declaring war on them.

"I must assure you; no one is slighted by the ladies and if there were any problems, I'd take care of them," Patata raised his knife in his declaration to protect his employers from anyone who'd attempt harm.

Matt inquired how come Patata never saw the spectral menace or experienced any anomalies.

Patata told him that he doesn't know, but it could've been because he's a Sontaran, they don't believe in frivolous things unless they see the proof in their eyes, and how to destroy it.

"Well, just to help us with the timeline, what time do you usually go to your quarters at night?" Ripley asked Patata as he reached into a sack and brought out a potato.

As Patata studied the potato and put it in a wash basket in the tub, he told her that he always went to bed at exactly 10 PM after finishing his duties for the night.

"You do any gardening, at all?" Matt asked him.

Patata said he tried, but his limited mobility kept him from being a good gardener, so Liliana and Melia did the gardening while he tended the other duties.

"Just so we're clear, you never saw anyone hanging around the estate that shouldn't be?" Matt gestured.

Patata fetched more potatoes and shoved them in the basket as he told Matt that he never noticed anyone in his duties and neither ladies brought it up.

"So, nobody has any reason to do this," Ripley frowned.

Patata nodded limitedly.

He pleasantly asked for the couple to leave the kitchen, he needed to get supper started.

Thanking him, the couple left the kitchen and wandered around the manor, looking for clues.

"Okay, so no enemies, that we know of," Matt frowned.

Ripley looked at him as she said, "The only thing that stuck out is the thunderstorm."

The strange occurrences only started after that and haven't stopped since.

She didn't know when the events would've stopped or if they're ever going to stop.

"Who or whatever it is tried to contact Melia," Matt sighed.

Melia encountered the spectral menace twice and not sure why.

"Haven't showed up for Liliana or the Spud," Ripley pointed out.

It's curious and Matt crossed his arms as he tried to think about the reasoning behind the selective appearances.

"Well, he definitely wants to say something. What that is, I don't know," Matt mulled over their situation.

He stopped for a moment and said he'll go back to the TARDIS and run some scans. Maybe it'll know what they're dealing with.

"If it's alright, I want you to stay in the manor until I get back, just in case our ghost shows up, again," Matt requested Ripley to stay put while he goes and scans the surrounding area.

Ripley nodded, her loose auburn hair bobbed as she watched him turn and leave for the front door.

As Matt left for the TARDIS, Ripley took the time to investigate the manor more, and looked around as she tried to come up with reasons while this happened.

"What are you trying to tell her?" Ripley wondered.

If Melia's telling the truth, it's not anyone she knows.

There weren't any enemies or slights, so that's off the table, no chance for any overzealous developers trying their hardest to force the couple to sell the land.

The storm caused something to happen, that's all they know.

Walking around the manor, Ripley passed by the countless art pieces that Liliana bought over the years.

If Ripley estimated, she passed by millions of pounds worth of art pieces, but the way Liliana told it, money's not the object in this. Nothing's ever taken, just strewn about.

Not money, land, or any of that, almost made this situation look random more than anything.

Liliana said it wasn't paranormal in nature, she sounded certain of this, and if her history of the manor's correct, this wasn't the work of a ghostly sheep herder who felt strongly about the manor taking up the land used for herding.

"Stranger and stranger," Ripley mused.

She continued walking until she entered a dead-end hallway with a window at the end of it.

Going towards it, Ripley peered out see her overlooking the garden.

Her dark eyes scanned the area when she caught sight of an outline of a man standing by the cherry blossom tree, looking up at her.

Studying the man, he didn't match Melia's description, instead he looked different from her accounts.

Tall and lanky with broad shoulders, his face obscured by the low hanging branches, but Ripley still sees his non-crinkled suit, a blue suit.

Ripley felt eyes on her, but she couldn't see his eyes, faintly there's a breeze and she caught quick glimpses of his eyes.

Darkened from the shade, those eyes, they almost looked illuminated.

She saw his pale skin, his skin so pale, his black veins pushed against it, saw his lips, stoic.

Ripley couldn't tell how old the man was since the branches hid his face but as the wind moved them, she saw him opening his mouth, but she couldn't hear him from the second story window.

Don't know why, but her body went cold and her vision slightly blurred, just enough to watch the strange man disappear.

Gone, like her memory of him, like he was never there to begin with.

Her vision returned to normal, but her body cold, still.

She barely felt an arm on her shoulder as Matt turned her around, feeling her cheeks, and heard him exclaim that she's freezing cold.

"Ripley, you're like an ice cube!" Matt held her close, hoping to transfer his body heat to her as she felt like ice in a warm manor.

Blinking, Ripley felt herself warming up, when Matt pulled away, he asked what she was doing and she shook her head.

She said she was looking for clues and how he was doing on his part.

"Definitely some disturbance," Matt told her as he led her away from the window.

As they walked, Matt told her of his discovery and how he said there's an energy displacement in the manor.

"Well, how do we get rid of it?" Ripley asked him.

Matt replied thoughtfully that he came up with a device to trap the spectral menace, at least until they can figure out what's going on and how to safely dissipate the disturbance without causing bodily harm or structural damages to the manor.

Even with the money Mallory willed them, it's not going to be enough to repair the manor if Matt's calculations wasn't correct.

"If we can find him, we can trap him," Matt held up the handheld device for Ripley to see.

It looked almost like a handheld used to check electrical currents without the attached prongs, dials and buttons, green illuminated screen with the statistics ongoing as he held it around, scanning for any disturbances.

"I don't know how're we going to do that, the manor's huge, we're not going to be able to reasonably run from Point A to Point C in a timely matter," Ripley brought up a good point.

Matt gave her a toothy grin and showed her the little discs he has in his pockets.

"Stick 'em wherever he's seen, should hold him until we run into the room," Matt showed her the discs that easily stuck to walls and floors without leaving residue and no trouble removing them when the work's done.

Shoving them back in his pockets, Matt glanced up at Ripley.

"You okay?" Matt frowned as he looked at her.

Ripley shrugged and said that she felt fine.

He pointed out she was freezing cold when he found her, almost in a daze when he turned her around.

"I don't know," Ripley sighed.

She chalked it up to probably those disturbances. Maybe caused a temperature change and meddled with Ripley's senses for a period before Matt snapped her back to reality.

"Let me know if anything changes, hm?" Matt kissed her on the side of her head as he walked with her towards the known hotspots of the hauntings, placing the discs where Melia said she'd seen the strange man.

It took work, the couple split off to put the discs everywhere the spectral menace appeared and caused disarray.

After they finished, Matt said if he ever appeared, the handheld'll set off and tell them exactly what room he appeared.

"All we have to do's wait," Matt sighed as he shoved his hands in his tweed pocket as he looked at the discs hidden throughout the room.

When the entity reappears, they'll get to the bottom of it.

Patata appeared before them to tell them that supper's served and that the ladies of the manor requested their presence.

Nodding, Matt left the room with Ripley and reentered the dining room with plentiful food on the table and plates set out.

"Are you having fun?" Liliana inquired about Matt's plan.

As he took his seat across from Ripley, Matt told Liliana about his plan and how to capture the spectral menace.

"I'm curious, did you notice anything missing since this started?" Ripley inquired if the spectral menace remained corporeal enough to take something from Liliana.

Liliana shook her head as Patata poured them drinks.

She said that when the incidents started, she did an inventory on everything that she owned.

"Well, I'm not understanding why this is happening. There has to be a reason," Matt frowned as he pondered.

They ruled out everything that came to mind.

Liliana's affirmed that it's not a paranormal ghost.

"What do you do 'round here, anyway?" Ripley asked Liliana.

Elegantly, Liliana described that her business' antiques and relics, everything in her manor's salvaged or bought. Paperwork always in order and Liliana didn't want any issues resulting her buying and salvaging.

"Oh! We're antique experts, aren't we, Rip?" Matt's eyes lit up.

While they're at a lost about the situation, antiquing's definitely in their ballpark!

Ripley reminded him they haven't discovered a lost Rene or other, but nodded as she told Liliana about their business in antiquing.

"Wonderful, always knew you had that air about you, Doctor," Liliana smiled as she raised the wine glass up to her lips.

Melia excitedly said that Liliana's great with antiquing and they've been to several antique shows all across the country.

"There anything you bought recently?" Ripley asked Liliana about any relics or other she bought before the incidents started.

Liliana explained that one trip they took, she went to an auction house alone, Melia gotten sick and stayed back at their hotel while she went.

"Just furniture," Liliana shook her head.

When Liliana went to the auction house, it was all furniture, some very nice ones that she bought, but other than that. Nothing could've been the cause of disturbances.

Patata served the roast to everyone, filling their plates to brim with food, before he took a seat with his large plate of food.

Sontaran needed more food than an average human and Silurian combined.

As Ripley and Matt ate, they discussed more details about the goings in Liliana's life.

A simple story of rags to riches, Liliana made her fortune with the little money she had, with it, proved naysayers wrong.

Nobody thought a woman could've amassed such a fortune on her own merits, especially Silurian.

Liliana played the stock and won, used money that to invest in low-risk investments, donated quite a bit to local charities, and lived off the interest from it ever since.

"Wow, you've got everything!" Ripley mused at the fact that in two decades, Liliana got to where she was.

Admittedly, Ripley made a decent profit off her shop and she did try to donate to charities here and there, but not in the extent that Liliana amassed.

Liliana smiled as she reached over and grabbed Melia's hand.

She added as she smiled, "Money wasn't all I amassed, my dear. Friends, too."

Melia giggled as Liliana gingerly touched her hand with her green scaly hand.

"I mean, all this money, how're you not on someone's list?" Ripley brought up the fact that the more money someone had, the more of a target they become.

Retracting her hand, Liliana raised her glass as she stated that _nobody_ threatened her, if they did, they'll wish they didn't.

Patata's good when she didn't want to fight herself, but bad things happen she _does_ fight.

"I was a soldier, my dear, no threats go unnoticed," she explained.

Liliana served in the army for many years, came out with only the armored suit on her back before she started scrounging for the few pounds she could.

If there's anything she kept close to her chest, it's the values of being a soldier.

It's the reason she's so calm about the spectral menace.

In the distance there's a low rumble and a loud crash, nearly made Ripley and Matt jump.

Sighing, Liliana calmed them and said it's just an approaching storm. The thunder's louder at her estate because they're on a higher elevation.

"The pains of spring, the storms," Liliana sighed as she stuck pieces of the roast pig in her mouth.


	242. Haunting of Rose Manor Pt 4

The booming thunder echoed throughout the manor as the storm settled in the area, crashing lighting with heavy rain pelting the French style windows around the manor.

In the air a slight chill as the rain brought down the temperature.

Sitting around the parlor room, Liliana and Melia discussed things with Ripley and Matt.

It's quiet, there's no sign of the alleged ghost haunting the manor.

Matt and Ripley discussed what would've happened if they captured the ghost.

Liliana hinted she planned to force out information regarding where he came from and the meaning of his trespass.

She wanted an apology from him over scaring poor Melia twice, now.

"What do you think he was trying to say to you?" Ripley asked Melia as they sat across from each other.

Pondering Melia shrugged as she responded that she didn't know.

"Maybe he needs help?" Matt suggested.

Whoever the spectral menace is needed help and going to Melia for it, but since he couldn't talk to her and remain corporeal, it comes off as haunting her.

Ripley wondered how they're supposed to help him and Matt looked down to the handheld he carried with him into the parlor room.

He and the TARDIS made sure that it couldn't hurt him when they trap him, so hopefully he can use it to help the spectral menace talk.

"I have no doubt in your aptitude, Doctor," Liliana encouraged Matt.

Matt appreciated the encouragement from Liliana, considering he hadn't discovered the root to this, yet, but all the same he's happy to help.

Another rumble rattled the windows and unease Ripley as she glimpsed around.

"Spring showers, they'll level out before summer. Then we'll melt in our dresses," Liliana sighed as she drank her brandy.

As the cold air lingered, the warm air slowly moved inward, causing the combination resulting in these storms. Soon, though, the cold air moves out and the warm air will stay until October at the latest.

"A storm like this resulted in the disturbances happening, correct?" Matt looked towards Liliana as she rested her glass cup on the coaster.

Liliana nodded as she affirmed that it's exactly as that.

"Might cause another disturbance," Matt scratched his chin.

It's worth trying, considering they don't have anything else to go on, and if it's fueled by the electrical storm outside, it should theoretically cause even more disturbances late into the night until it naturally dissipated until the next set of storms.

"What do you suppose this is?" Ripley inquired Liliana's thoughts.

Liliana shrugged as she admitted that she didn't know for certain. She only knew that there's no chance it's a literal ghost.

Her years in the army endowed her with knowledge and many ghost stories as well.

This didn't fit the criteria of a ghost story.

"Lily, I'm kinda tired," Melia rested her empty cup on the coaster.

She told Liliana that she'll wait for them in their room as she stood up and bowed her legs as she raised her dress slightly towards the couple before leaving the parlor room.

As she departed, Ripley glimpsed over to the time on the grandfather clock. It's rather late and she felt tired.

"Eh, I should hit the hay, too," Ripley stood up as she stretched her arms.

Liliana asked if she remembers their room and Ripley recited the directions given by Patata.

Acknowledging that Ripley knew where to find her room, Liliana pardoned her from the parlor room.

Looking down, Ripley asked if Matt's joining her and he declined for the moment. He wanted to make sure nothing else happens for the hour, but he'll be sure to head back to their room.

"Alright, meet you, then," Ripley gently pulled on his cheek before leaving the parlor room, heading up to the second floor where their room was.

It's just Matt and Liliana in the parlor room.

"Quite smitten, aren't you?" Liliana looked at Matt.

She didn't have eyebrows on the account Silurian don't have eyebrows, but Matt knew if she did, her eyebrow would've raised like a flag.

"I mean, the more the merrier, you know," Matt struggled to find words describing their interesting relationship.

She was his companion, but also his friend, lover, and boss.

He was the Doctor, her friend, and co-worker.

"Hm, it's better to have someone you trust with you on these long journeys," Liliana conversed Matt about his adventuring ways.

She seemed to know him from asking around, at least he thought she had him in mind. Bit tricky when there's more than one Doctor running around every which way in different timelines.

Parallel, alternate, up, down, left, and right, there's probably a Doctor here and there.

If anyone could've cohesively guessed he was the Doctor and acknowledged only the feats he had part in, he'd probably give them a medal!

"So, what about you, before this, what was it like in the Silurian army?" Matt inquired about Liliana's time in the service.

Very rarely did Matt have a chat about these things, so, he wanted to know more about the Silurian army and their ways. If only, to have it in the event he needed the reliable knowledge.

Liliana wouldn't lie to him, that much he figured out, and she's more open about these things than others.

Settling in her leather chair, Liliana pondered Matt's question before she told him about her past.

Part of life as a Silurian under a government with mandated military service. Liliana joined, served the mandatory seven years, and left the army.

Silurian didn't offer anything for the service, it's expected they do it, no questions asked.

Hence why Liliana only had her armor and nothing else, her people didn't believe in the idea of pension or the like. Pride of serving's all they cared about.

Well, on their home world that's all fine, but here, on Earth, humans needed money for services and they couldn't skirt by on just pride.

"Seen your share?" Matt inquired.

Liliana nodded and said she seen many things in the seven years she served, including her first war.

"You know how it goes, planet with resources, two opposing parties," Liliana summed her experience.

She learned combat firsthand. Fought her battles. Made a friend along the way.

Patata served on the opposite side of the war and just another face in the wall. His people believed in pride of serving, but preferred dying in battle.

Unlike his fellow soldiers, Patata felt differently about that, and that's how he met Liliana.

Two soldiers from opposite armies realized the futility of it all and became fast friends. It was Liliana that saved Patata from becoming a mark in his people's history by turning him into her people as a prisoner of war.

When the war ended, it ended as at a slate mate.

Nobody got the planet in the end because it imploded from the explosions caused by the warring races that resulted in the destruction of countless resources and lives.

Liliana and Patata survived it all by Liliana's technicalities and Patata's resistance to the ripple of the explosions.

Patata escaped custody of the Silurian and went MIA, preferably so. Changed his name and needed to find his place elsewhere as he couldn't go back to his home world or risk execution.

Having saved enough money and favours, Liliana coerced Patata to come with her to Earth where they worked tirelessly.

In the end, the beautiful Rose Manor where they have vast wealth and things that their respected home worlds wouldn't find beautiful or deserving.

Indeed, Liliana considered the possibility of someone from her military past causing these disturbances, but they wouldn't toil in foolish matters.

The government rendered her from service since she acquired the mandated years, thus absolved of her duties unless otherwise.

Of course, the true answer's that anyone who would've given Liliana a hard time for immigrating to Earth's dead.

Those who managed to survive have their own troubles to deal with and that's about the size of it.

"It took me time reconditioning myself," Liliana noted the time it took for her to get out of the military mindset and return to civilian life.

Immigrating to a new planet in a new system didn't help, but she managed to overcome this with Patata.

Patata wasn't sure how well he'd fit in to "Earth customs" but he took it slow and calculating until he finally realized that people weren't eating miniature Sontaran.

"So, your military, spending, social, other, doesn't seem to be the root of the disturbances," Matt sighed as he crossed his tweed arms. "I'm not seeing _any_ connection."

Perhaps it's just a random event, no coincidence. Just is. Maybe it didn't involve Liliana, Melia, or Patata, after all. Just a strange contrived event that decided to show itself.

"It would seem so," Liliana sighed.

Overhead they heard a large crackle of thunder and Liliana noticed the time.

"I'm sure you will find the answer, Doctor, but for now, I do believe I should excuse myself," Liliana stood up and patted down her gothic dress.

Matt stood up and bid her a goodnight.

He'll let her know if he finds anything and she departed from the parlor room.

Sighing, Matt scratched his head as he wondered about this odd situation.

With his handheld, Matt left the parlor room and decided to walk around the manor for a bit. He'll do a sweep then go to bed.

Ripley's probably asleep by now.

Walking slowly through the hallway, Matt looked at the illuminated screen of the handheld as he tried to find any disturbances.

Wouldn't be the first time nothing ever happens according to plan, but Matt hoped all the same.

"Alright, I'm looking for a ghost," Matt sighed.

Walking endlessly throughout the manor, Matt stopped and felt sleepiness building in his eyes.

Yawning, Matt decided to turn in.

Whatever the ghost does or doesn't, he'll likely find out about it in the morning.

Turning back, Matt made his way towards his and Ripley's room.

Knowing her, he'll have to tickle her to get some room on the bed, but he couldn't wait to sleep.

Yawning once more, Matt turned a corner to find the staircase up when he thought he'd seen someone walk by a window at the end of the hallway opposite of him.

Blinking, Matt thought it was just his shadow, a trick of the mind, and tried to ignore it.

As he tried to turn, he felt the sudden compulsion to turn back towards the hallway.

He didn't know why, but he felt a nagging sensation that's telling him to go down that hallway.

Smartly, he wouldn't do such a thing, but here he was going down the hallway towards the window.

Reaching the end, Matt turned around when he didn't see anything only to stop again.

Turning his head, Matt noticed a hallway that he swore wasn't there before and a shadowy figure entering a room.

Matt felt compelled to go down that hallway and felt like he was walking on air.

Slowly, he walked as lighting lit up the blue hallway with black elegant doors until he stopped at the one the shadowy figure disappeared through and opened the door.

He enters and found a study.

There's a globe on a desk and when he stepped near it, he noticed something peculiar.

Wasn't a globe of earth.

Not the home planet of Liliana or Patata, either.

A completely differently globe.

There's markings indicating areas on the globe, but Matt couldn't read them.

However, the more he looked, the more the markings looked familiar.

A little like the markings on his pocket watch Jodie gifted him a while back.

As he looked at the globe, Matt spun it with his finger, looking at all the markings and indicators of landmass, water, and so forth.

Matt turned his head when he heard something and noticed a large armoire.

Going towards it, Matt reached out and slowly opened it.

There's clothes, clothes that looked familiar to him.

These were clothes that he and Ripley sold daily at her shop, elegant, smelled of cologne, and his dark green eyes looked down to something at the bottom.

Slowly, his arm reached out and grabbed what appeared to be a book.

It looked vaguely familiar and he didn't know why, but he's compelled to pick it up and hold it.

Matt wasn't able to read the book, as he felt an unusual presence near him and turned his head slightly.

There's a man there, his eyes illuminated by the lighting strike, icy blue.

His skin pale, black veins pushing against it, face lines that made him look older than Matt.

He reached out and took the book from Matt and opened his mouth.

Only, Matt couldn't hear him, but felt his eyes closing on their own.

Feeling himself falling to the ground without a thud, Matt didn't know what happened.

He awoke when Ripley poked him, causing him to stir.

Slowly opening his eyes, Matt looked down to see Ripley looking unamused.

"Wha?" Matt blinked.

Ripley explained to him what'd happened, "You dead weighted yourself on me after you came back last night. Did you investigate the icebox, you're freezing cold!"

Rubbing his eyes, Matt slowly looked towards the window of their room to see rain pattering against it, the sunlight muddled by the thick clouds.

"Huh?" Matt blinked.

He heard Ripley tell him that he'd woke her up by plopping down on the bed and "bunched me up like a pillow."

Matt apologized as he pushed himself to the side and Ripley righted herself, stretching her legs and arms as she felt her joints pop.

"I must've slept walk or something," Matt yawned.

Ripley pulled the comforter up to her chest as she blinked.

"You must've, didn't say much to me when you came in last night," she said.

Matt asked her what he did and Ripley said he'd come into their room, sat on the edge of the bed, all quiet like, and slowly made his way towards her.

Woke her up when she felt him on her, but noticed his eyes close as he settled in the spot.

"I asked you if you wanted to warm up under the covers with me, but I guess you were out of it," Ripley mused.

Didn't react to her poking him in the cheek either.

Ripley couldn't do much because the rain sapped her energy like a cold winter and batteries.

She figured Matt would've warmed up since he's with her, at least in her addled mind, and fell asleep, again.

"So, nothing happened?" Matt asked her, concerned.

Ripley poked him.

"No, nothing like that. Woulda smacked you awake if you did," Ripley shook her head as she told him that nothing, he's thinking of happened.

Sighing, Matt rubbed his eyes and felt her hand on his tweed shoulder.

"Nobody said anything, the handheld didn't go off, come on, this rain's not doing us any good," Ripley yawned.

She suggested he'd get comfortable and catch up on sleep if he wants to do more ghost hunting tonight.

Seeing her point as he didn't feel compelled to leave the bed, Matt nodded and tossed his tweed jacket on the chair across the bed, pulled off his suspenders, shirt, trousers, bow tie, shoes, and socks, gotten comfortable under the covers as he yawned.

He pulled Ripley close to him and the couple drifted off to sleep, yet again, to the tune of the rain pattering the window.


	243. Haunting of Rose Manor Pt 5

It was around the afternoon when the rain finally broke and the sun shined through the bedroom window.

Slowly, Ripley's eyes opened to see the sunlight shining through the window and rubbed her eyes. Seeing the bright sun inferred it the afternoon and they've slept past breakfast.

Her dark eyes moved towards a sleeping Matt as he snored softly in his sleep.

Hadn't moved an inch since he went to sleep.

Checked his pulse to be sure.

Wanting to refresh herself, Ripley opted to take a bath.

The hot water would've woken her up more.

Ripley slowly moved away from Matt and pushed herself off the bed.

She hobbled towards the door closest to the bed and stepped inside the massive loo complete with a large bathtub in the back.

Stretching her limbs as she walked towards the bathtub, Ripley yawned as she tossed off her clothes and prepared her bath.

Took no time to fill the tub and the loo filled with steam as Ripley sat in the bathtub in the warm water.

It warmed her up and energized her compared to the cold rain sapping her energy. The warmth of the sun from the stylized window helped as well as it beamed down on her.

Finishing, Ripley carefully stepped out of the bathtub and went to dry herself off with the towels. As she did, she caught sight of something in the large French mirror towards the wall.

Slowly, her wet feet pattered against the granite flooring as she neared the mirror.

She spotted red lines on it, those weren't there before, and upon closer inspection, she saw in clear writing.

HELP ME

It wasn't blood like one would think in a situation like this. It looked written in lipstick.

As Ripley didn't wear lipstick, she didn't know how this ended up on the mirror.

Matt wouldn't do anything like this and she'd see him sneaking in. Not to mention, Matt wouldn't have red lipstick on him.

She'd know about it.

Matt would've told her ahead of time.

He can't tell lies to save his life, even if he tried to hide it from her.

Looking at the words as they're on the mirror, Ripley caught sight of something moving behind her, obscured by the fogged-up mirror.

It wasn't Matt, didn't feel like him.

He'd tell her if he was in loo wit her and she'd would've saw him coming in.

Ripley would've gone to get Matt, but for some reason the message on the mirror's not registering on her mind as important or urgent.

She felt compelled to finish washing up.

Slowly, Ripley slowly turned her head.

She didn't see anything yet and when she fully turned around, there's nothing there.

Sighing, Ripley turned her head back to the sink and took the time to brush her teeth.

She brought in their toothbrushes and toothpaste last night before she turned in.

No one wants cavities during a long adventure and Ripley dreads dentists on top of medical doctors.

Brushing her teeth, Ripley's mind wandered, and when she finished, she cleaned up.

Wiping her mouth with a plush towel on the side of the sink, Ripley sighed as she dried herself and went towards the fresh clothes Patata fetched for her so she'd have something to wear while he cleaned hers and Matt's clothes after they took their baths and handed them off to him.

Matt's replacement jacket's Edwardian with gold buttons and a darker brown lapel than the rest of the jacket.

If anything, Matt might take it with him when they finally leave the manor.

Whether Liliana gives him a bill for it, well, it shouldn't cost so terribly much.

Patata helped Ripley pick an outfit to wear while hers in the wash.

For a Sontaran butler, Patata had taste, more than his counterparts.

Matt's going to look like a refined gentleman when he switches clothes.

Ripley's about to become a less refined lady without the long skirt. Some stitched trousers, instead. Her replacement jacket's shorter around the waist so it doesn't drag across the ground.

Slowly Ripley unrobes the towel as she's about to change when she suddenly halted and pulled her towel up to her chest.

She felt a presence behind her and it wasn't Matt's.

There's a heavy air and made it hard for Ripley to breath as she felt her legs freezing in place in fright.

Slowly, Ripley uneasily turned her head and her heart started to race.

It's… it's…

It's… Victor!

But… he looked monochrome… stood out in the room of colour.

Didn't talk, didn't react, motionlessly standing there, his black and white body.

"H-how…?" Ripley blinked.

She's not dreaming!

She's not dreaming!

She's _not_ dreaming!

Slowly, he approached her with his arms raised.

Expressionless or not, there's still a heavy presence of malice and he's coming towards her with his arms outreached.

Paralyzed with fear, Ripley frighteningly screams, "No!"

Her would-be attacker's halted by the sudden appearance of the strange man Melia seen.

Ripley saw him clearly, he wore a brown long coat and a blue suit with a red bowtie.

He grabbed the monochrome Victor and dragged him away, disappearing into the unknown, leaving behind a terrified Ripley.

She heard thudding noises and Matt stumbled in, pulling up his pants as he looked afraid after hearing Ripley suddenly shout in fright.

He hurried towards her and rested his hands on her exposed shoulders.

"Ellie, are you alright?" Matt breathlessly asked as he looked at her.

He couldn't help use her real name, the sudden scream jolted him away and he couldn't help but run into the loo.

"I-I'm fine…" Ripley's voice wavered.

Matt checked her and she affirmed that she wasn't hurt.

Holding her close, Matt's wearied eyes moved towards the smudge on the mirror and noticed the words.

He asked what happened and Ripley told him about finding the writing on the mirror and seeing a monochrome Victor reaching out to her, then the sudden appearance of the man that Melia seen.

"Help me," Matt's eyes look at the message on the mirror.

Whoever the spectral menace was, well, he won't be any happier alive or dead when Matt catches up to him.

Sighing, Matt soothed Ripley and when she's finally calm, he decided to take his bath as she changed into her clothes.

It's the least he can do to in order to give her a peace of mind.

Soaking in the tub, Matt's body covered in pleasingly scented bath bubbles as Ripley walked over.

"What the hell's going on here?" Ripley wondered as she uneasily looked around.

She wasn't crazy.

She _saw_ Victor… monochrome as he looked.

However, this time, it wasn't one of her nightmares.

Somehow, whatever's going on created a monochromic version that would've caused her harm hadn't whoever Melia seen stopped him from coming towards her.

It suggested that there's more to this bizarre adventure and Ripley doesn't like it one bit.

Matt reached out and she took his hand.

Squeezing her hand, Matt said that he'll figure it out.

He always does.

"I'm going down to the dining room," Ripley said to him her plan.

She's hungry, having fasted until the afternoon, so she wants to break it with lunch.

Maybe she can ask Melia, Liliana, and Patata if they ever encountered something like it.

Of course, she's going to omit the fact she'd seen a monochrome homicidal maniac.

"Alright, stay there until I come down, okay?" Matt asked her to wait for him before she goes off anywhere.

For now, he wants to keep an eye on her.

"I will, stay safe," Ripley stroked his hand and Matt subtly pulled her towards him.

Planting a firm kiss, Matt told her he will, and for her to do the same.

Pulling away, Ripley retrieved the clothes he came with and took them with her as she left the loo and gathered hers.

With them neatly folded, Ripley took them with her as she left their bedroom and proceeded to make her way down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom, she met Patata at the bottom and she handed off hers and Matt's clothes.

"You look magnificent, madam," Patata complimented on the clothes Ripley picked out.

Ripley thanked him for the compliment.

Which is something odd considering she thanked a Sontaran.

Yet, here she was thanking him for helping her pick the outfit out.

With their pockets cleaned out, nothing should get washed that shouldn't, and Ripley left to go to the dining room where Liliana and Melia chatted over sandwiches.

"Oh, there you are," Liliana's hazel eyes moved towards Ripley as she came into the dining room.

Ripley asked if they can talk and Liliana nods.

"When this ghost, whatever, sent things disarray, did you notice something missing, like a lipstick?" Ripley asked Liliana a question.

Pondering, Liliana shrugged her shoulders as she said everything's accounted for.

Melia spoke up and said that she noticed a color missing from her array of lipsticks the other day. She thought Liliana borrowed it and forgot to give it back, it happens.

"Yeah, I think I found it, on the loo mirror in our room," Ripley told them about the 'HELP ME' written with lipstick on the mirror.

"Red, right?" Ripley asked.

Melia nodded and said it's cherry red, it went next to the summer red, and surprised when Ripley told her whatever their ghost is, used it to write the message on the mirror.

"Listen, something's going on. I don't know what it is, but it has something to do with your ghost," Ripley told them about her encounter with a malicious entity trying to grab her in the loo. It only stopped when the man fitting Melia's description grabbed and dragged it away before it could reach Ripley.

Liliana immediately asked if she's alright and she nodded.

She said that if not for the man, who knows what could've happened to her in the short amount of time she screamed and Matt barging in.

"This is troubling," Liliana cupped her hands together.

She's worried that this means an escalation of the situation and she feared that if it continues, one of them risked running into this supposed entity.

Ripley got lucky, but there's a higher chance whoever encounters it next won't be.

"Maybe we should leave…" Melia looked towards Liliana.

At first, they only had things strewn about.

Melia started seeing a man.

Now, Ripley's nearly attacked in the loo by an unknown entity.

Melia's frightened what'll happen next.

Liliana showed that despite her years out of the army, she's not shaken by this turn of events, and stated that her people taught her that no challenge is impossible.

"I will not tolerate this, not in _our_ home!" Liliana hissed as she gritted her teeth, her slightly sharp whitened teeth glistened in the light.

She stated that because of this turn of event, she'll ensure Matt and Ripley have the tools they need to finally put an end to this.

Then, she plans on stringing whoever's foolish to cause these disturbances above a well-made fire with her watching him struggle.

"It happened in the afternoon, I don't know what changed," Ripley scratched the side of her head as she didn't understand what happened.

She only knew that her ticker still worked, so the "good" doctor wasn't wrong when he said she'll live to a hundred or so with it in her heart.

However, having been frightened, might've shaved some years off that estimate.

"I know only one thing, this ends tonight, and I intend to punish whoever's responsible," Liliana made it clear she's no longer patient.

Having them frightened and her possessions strewn about, it's enough for her to drop her posh act and bring out her military stance.

Sighing, Ripley said that she doesn't know where to start.

They turned their heads when they heard Matt stepping into the dining room wearing the clothing picked out for him.

Let's say Ripley had fun picturing Matt wearing clothes while she and Patata picked them out for him.

"Ah, Doctor, we were just discussing what's been happening," Liliana glanced up to see Matt as he walked around and took his seat across from Ripley.

Matt put the scanner on the table as he used his Sonic Screwdriver to tweak it.

With it, he calibrated to match the biometrics he scanned with his Sonic Screwdriver in the loo.

Matt didn't want to overuse it, but this situation called for him to bend his own rule.

"Whatever nearly attacked you's corporeal. The man who saved you, wasn't," Matt talked to them. "So, I'm thinking that if it's not a rift or a tear, that there's some sort of interference that charged up from the storms. Misplaced. Shouldn't be here, but the storms drew it here. The storm last night must've given it enough energy to appear."

Liliana, Melia, and Ripley watched Matt tirelessly explained that they needed to artificially create the energy and force the interference to show.

With the very things he and Ripley set out around the manor in the known spots Melia saw the man, they'll use it to pull the separate entity and the man apart and keep them in place in fixed points.

The idea, trap whatever nearly attacked Ripley and pull out the stuck man, then when it's all said and done, cause a nasty feedback that'll kill or disperse the entity.

Think of it as two walls closing in, but instead of it slow and methodical, it's squashes the entity into nothingness. No chance for it to stop it. No chance for it to escape.

"How're you going to do that?" Melia asked Matt how he planned to artificially influence the interference.

Thinking, Matt stated he had a way.

Let's say it involves using a certain blue beauty to be the agitator.


	244. Haunting of Rose Manor Pt 6

Setting up in the study, Matt worked with Ripley to set up for the final showdown between them and the spectral menace. They've reworked the discs to catch both entities separately and keep them from fusing together, "like the fly movie."

There's work done in ensuring that whatever nearly attacked Ripley couldn't escape from the trap and Matt worked to ensure that when it's caught, it won't do it ever again, and he planned to send it to the dead zone of the universe, give it something to ponder while floating aimlessly in negative weather and no oxygen.

Melia, Liliana, and Patata worked with them to set up the traps to funnel the one entity that Melia seen so he couldn't easily escape without giving them his side of the story. It also ensured that when they send the entity that Ripley seen away, it won't take him with it.

"It's like playing Mouse Trap!" Melia compared it to the board game as she assisted Ripley in putting up enclosures to keep both entities from possibly attacking them when they're forcibly brought into their world.

It'll take a while to properly check everything as they're set up, but Matt's hopeful about his plan. He wanted this to end for Liliana's sake and for Ripley's, especially.

"Ladies, what shall we do if _both_ entities prove dangerous?" Patata brought up a possibility of both entities attempting to attack them at both points even with the walls up.

Liliana assured the Sontaran butler that if there's even a chance of them broaching the walls and escaping the transfer to dead zone, she'll take care of them personally.

She wasn't just saying it to sound tough, she brought down from the attic something from her time in the army. A plasma gun with a calibrated percentage and modified rounds, whatever or whoever tries to show dissonance won't like her very much when she turns her plasma gun on them.

"Now, remember, I'm not sure who or what will come through them, so we have to make sure we have the right one in holding and the other readied for the dead zone," Matt said to them as he ran around, checking their work.

Once he's certain everything's set up properly, he disappeared into the TARDIS and worked to ready for it to artificially create the energy the entities reacted towards before stepping out of the TARDIS once again.

He gave everyone their part in the plan to work.

There's a hint of fear in Matt's voice as he described how the plan worked, especially when he discussed it in details.

The entities appeared before two people Melia and Ripley.

Ripley's only one who seen the second one and Melia never did.

Melia seen the man twice and Ripley saw him once.

The plan involved them drawing out the respected entities.

Melia drew out the man.

… Ripley drew out the black and white Victor incarnate.

Matt didn't want this, but it only appeared to Ripley, and might not do the same for Melia.

So, he unhappily asked for Ripley's help in drawing it out.

"You're both going to be alone in this," Matt told Melia and Ripley.

It wouldn't work if they huddled together, so Melia and Ripley needed to go alone.

Matt figured they'd try where they seen the respected entities and try to lure them out there.

When they materialized, the trap should instantly drag them away without them physically touching the women.

"However, Liliana and Patata will be there if things get a bit hairy," Matt clicked his tongue against his teeth as he told the women that while he worked in the TARDIS, Liliana and Patata watched them from afar, only intervening if the entities successfully tries to touch them.

Raising her plasma gun, Lilliana assured Matt that nothing will happen to Melia on her watch.

His dark green eyes looked towards Patata and he pulled a thin long dagger from his inner coat pocket and held it outward.

"I will protect Lady Ripley with my life, Doctor!" Patata gave his word that if anything happens, he will not hesitate to put himself between Ripley and the entity.

Acknowledging it, Matt thanked Patata.

With the plan explained, Matt disappeared into the TARDIS while Ripley and Melia went to the known locations of the respected entities.

The thinking that if they were there before, there's still residue energy lingering from them, so all Matt needed to do was focus on that and bring them to the desirable traps using it.

Splintering off, Ripley went towards the bedroom and into the loo, standing near the sink with her back facing the mirror, looking at the spot where she saw him.

She heard Patata near the doorway, ready to rush in at a moment's notice if things don't go according to plan.

Ripley tried to not hold her breath as she assured herself that Matt would've done everything in his power to ensure the entity didn't get her.

On her mind, she wondered how it knew what Victor looked like, yet didn't seem to capture the colour.

She didn't have any odd dreams and she didn't recall seeing or hearing something out of ordinary before the encounter.

Made no sense to her and she wondered what it had to do with the man who saved her as he somehow grabbed the black and white Victor and dragged him away.

It's silent in the loo, nothing out of place, there's no water in the bathtub as Matt drained it.

Crossing her arms, trying to keep herself calm, Ripley's dark eyes looked around as she dreadfully waited for the reappearance of the black and white Victor.

Nothing's happening, but she felt the air changing from the TARDIS amping up the artificial energy. Sent her hairs on the back of her neck standing up as the energy surged.

Patata called into the loo and Ripley told him that she's fine.

Her eyes rested on the spot she saw the black and white Victor, waiting for him to appear, but he never did.

Patata didn't come in and tell her that he's been trapped, no mention from Matt, thus far, the black and white Victor's nowhere.

Ripley didn't know what was supposed to happen, anything could've happened, really.

Nervous, she paced around the area near the sink, looking at the spot, waiting for something to happen.

Her eyes narrowed on the spot, she didn't sense anything out of the ordinary, and she immediately froze in her spot as she felt an ominous presence. So strong, her body reacted to her without her doing.

Looking everywhere, she didn't see where the black and white Victor appeared. Yet, the ominous presence loomed and made Ripley increasingly nervous.

It came to mind, something she didn't want to do.

Slowly, Ripley turned her whole body towards the only thing in the loo she didn't check.

The mirror.

She didn't want to, but she knew from her days watching old horror movies, that if a supernatural or other entity isn't showing up in front of her, it's always possible that it's behind her.

Her dark eyes moved towards the mirror, no longer fogged up as Patata cleaned the mirror earlier in the day while she and Matt were elsewhere.

The mirror, it's pitch black.

Ripley stepped backwards as her eyes locked with the mirror.

She couldn't see anything in the mirror and it wasn't burnt up or anything of the sort that would've explained the blackness.

It's when Ripley noticed something moving in the mirror that she realized to her horror.

It's in the mirror.

Ripley watched in horror as he pushed himself against the mirror his dark hollow eyes looking straight at hers. His smile, there's something different about it.

It wasn't his demented smile, but something else.

Amusement.

He's… amused.

Something else.

As Ripley looked at him, she quickly realized that whatever this was, couldn't properly replicate Victor. It got most of the things about him right, but there's things wrong about it. The more she helplessly watched, the more she concluded that whatever it is, didn't get into her head.

Patata rushed in with his knife held up the moment the black and white Victor punched through the mirror and pulled it inward.

It didn't shatter like a mirror should, it pulled inward like plastic, shining as he yanked it towards him, creating a black hole in the mirror.

His black and white arm slowly moved out of the hole as he attempted to push his way through and Patata came at him with the knife, shouting in his native tongue.

Patata slashed at the invading black and white Victor with the knife, attempting to stab it through the hand.

It didn't work, instead, it gone through the hand, but no blood came out, to Patata's horror as he retracted the knife, the hole he left in the hand fused together, like he did nothing.

Ripley rushed as she grabbed Patata and pulled him away, missing the fist from the other hand as the black and white Victor tried to punch him at the side of the side.

The mirror warped as he pushed himself through, slowly he stepped down from the sink as he stared down at Patata and Ripley with his hollow eyes.

Readying his knife, Patata lunged at him, but he caught the knife with his hands. Slowly, he pulled Patata up with the knife in his hands and threw him to the side.

Patata flew into the bathtub with a loud thud and cracked the bathtub as he's dazed.

Thinking on her feet, Ripley ran to grab the metal towel rack on the wall, she struggled but she tore it from the brackets and turned her head to see the black and white Victor slowly making his way towards Patata, ready to finish him off.

"No!" Ripley lunged at the black and white Victor and pummeled him with the towel rack. Continuously, Ripley swung it at him until he sharply turned around and grabbed it from her mid swing.

His smile turned into a scowl and as he held the towel rack in his one hand, he raised another and wagged his finger at Ripley.

Pulling on the towel rack, he forced it away from Ripley and threw it to the side as he slowly walked towards her, his arms swaying in the breeze, casually, as he continued his walk.

Ripley walked backwards, giving her distance from the black and white Victor, putting him in the spot where he stood before the man pulled him away.

Counting down in her head, Ripley hoped for a miracle to happen because she didn't want to flee and leave Patata behind.

Keeping her distance and keeping Patata safe as he slowly recovered from the daze, Ripley watched as the black and white Victor tried moving towards her, but as she looked down at his feet, they're stuck to the ground.

Looking down himself, the black and white Victor tried yanking his feet off the ground, but no matter what, he couldn't free his feet.

As Ripley watched, she caught sight of Patata standing up, groggy, and ran around the black and white Victor as she went to help Patata stand.

He's heavy, but the adrenaline running through Ripley's veins helped her push him up and help him lean on her as they slowly went around the black and white Victor as he tried to free his feet, annoyed.

"Come on, come on," Ripley huffed as she helped Patata walk.

She stopped momentary when she heard a low ominous voice coming from the black and white Victor, "Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn."

It wasn't Victor's voice.

She knows his voice from the back of her hand.

This sounded nothing like him.

Refined, too posh for even Victor, and he sounded foreign himself.

It didn't detract from the fact that he knew her surname, however.

In a flash of sudden light, Patata shielded Ripley as the loo's enveloped in the bright light.

So bright, none of them can see, and forced to close their eyes.

When they finally did, the black and white Victor vanished.

Hastily, Ripley helped Patata out of the loo and down the stairs, hurrying towards Liliana and Melia as they stood near the kitchen.

Liliana ran towards them with her plasma gun holstered and asked what happened. She's shocked as Patata and Ripley told her that the entity tore through the loo mirror and tried to get at them, stopped by the trap sending it away.

Relieved, Liliana said that in the kitchen, the trap captured one of them and it sounded like the man as they're hearing muffled nosies and banging coming from the kitchen.

"Then, that'd mean he's in the other trap," Ripley tensed up thinking about the black and white Victor in the other trap.

She heard footfall and turned her head to see Matt coming towards them.

"Okay, they're trapped. Good. Good. Now, let's see what's in door number one," Matt went into the kitchen as the others followed him inside.

He went up to the walls and slowly unlocked them.

"Open it up already!" Matt heard a Scottish man angrily shout through the crevice.

Pulling the hatch opened, Matt's pushed backwards by a man gasping.

Stumbling into Ripley's arms, Matt looked at the man as he coughed.

He's as tall as him, wore a brown long coat, blue suit, white collared shirt, and a red bow tie.

"Any more time in that and I'd suffocate!" the man coughed as he exhaled sharply before pushing up his glasses.

He studied the room and froze as he looked at Matt as he looked back.

"Oh, it's… oh! You!" the man pointed at him.

Matt's confused and the man pointed at himself.

"Doncha recognize me?" the man asks him.

Matt shook his head.

Sighing, the man jogged his memory.

"I was the one who helped you send those angels away, remember?" the man stated.

Matt roused as he pointed at the man.

"You're the Doctor?" Matt's surprised.

He nods as he affirmed, he is.

"Well, kinda am, kinda not, but semantics aside," the Doctor waved his hand.

Liliana pushed through and stomped near the Doctor angrily.

"I should've known it was your doing!" Liliana hissed at him.

She didn't hesitate and slapped him.

The Doctor recoiled and yanked off his glasses, angered that Liliana would've hit someone wearing glasses.

"How about this?" Melia stomped towards him and slapped him without his glasses.

The Doctor, unamused said, "Well, not any better."


	245. Haunting of Rose Manor Pt 7 (Final)

The Doctor explained how he gotten trapped.

Shorthand, however, as time's of the essence.

He kept it cohesive for the quizzical couple and the others.

"Got trapped. Couldn't get out. Barely getting through. Need to hurry," the Doctor summed as he quickly ran past them towards the other trap.

Following him, Matt and Ripley hurried with the others trailing behind as the Doctor ran madly through the halls.

When he gotten to the room the entity's trapped in, he slid to a stop and looked into the room.

Ominously, there's a shift in the air, a strong presence.

Catching up, Matt and Ripley looked to the Doctor as he had a look.

"You caught him," the Doctor's chestnut eyes widened.

Matt blinked as he asked, "Who?"

The Doctor turned to him and summed, "Bad guy. Don't say his name. Don't _ever_ say his name!"

He didn't give much but Ripley got his attention.

"What does he want?" Ripley asked the Doctor as they followed him into the room as the trap's silent, but the heavy presence remained.

Unlike the Doctor who desperately wanted to escape it, whatever the entity is, didn't seem compelled to do the same.

Patiently waiting.

Like it wanted to see them, first.

The Doctor strolled up to the trap and Ripley followed him, demanding answers to her question.

As much as Ripley badgered him, the Doctor wouldn't tell her. He only told her that he was a dangerous man who shouldn't be named.

"Why?" Matt asked the Doctor.

The Doctor grimaced as he turns to Matt.

"If I tell you, you promise me, nay, _will_ promise me, you pass this along to whoever comes after you," the Doctor ominously tells Matt as his eyes never strayed far from the trap.

Matt agrees and the Doctor grabs him close and whispers in his ear.

"Prepare for unforeseen consequences," the Doctor ominously told Matt.

His eyes wild with fear.

His heart beating against his chest.

He wasn't bluffing Matt, he was serious.

Whoever or whatever this was, scared him immensely.

"What does this have to do with it?" Matt winced as he looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor warned him, "Don't say his name."

That's all.

Liliana stepped near them, intent on blasting whatever this thing was and the Doctor stopped her.

He begged her not to do it, to let him and Matt deal with it, and for her to stay away.

The Doctor knew what this entity was and he's terrified of it.

In the long history, all Doctors knew of it.

Never to say it's name.

Never to try to harm it.

To avoid it, by humming a specific tune.

Or have it play continuously, no matter how.

Just a tune keeps it away and no reason.

Only that a Doctor discovered it sometime ago, before his sudden death.

He made sure that all Doctors after him knew about this entity and the warnings thereafter.

It'd seem that one of the Doctors's companions encountered the entity and found out the hard way what it can do when someone dares utter its name.

What it does to people that say its name, well the Doctor heard this once from a previous Doctor he encountered in his travels.

He only heard this once and he never wanted to hear it again.

If whoever utters the entity's name, even under duress or other, he will _take_ their form and energy, killing them instantly.

No matter where they are in the world, space, or universe, if they utter his name, he will come, and he will not stop until he gets their form.

Nothing can hurt him.

Bargaining doesn't always work, even under normal circumstances.

Sometimes he'll help you, but only for his own gain, and when you least expect it, he'll turn on you. Leaving you with no way of fighting back and some instances, even to die, with nothing to protect you.

His truth is his lie.

His lie is his truth.

But often, he'll trick you one way or another.

If you utter his name, age, creed, or what, your form is forfeit and you'll know this the moment when you start seeing him in the corner of your eyes, out of reach.

Slowly, he'll appear closer and closer, probably to torture you, and when he finally appears before you, it's over.

Even if you killed yourself to get away from him, he'll still get your form.

Hence why all Doctors never utter his name or even acknowledge it.

When he shows up, it's always for his own gain.

The only way to describe his usual form, the first form he ever took and his favourite, a gentleman wearing a pressed blue suit with a red tie. Sometimes he carries a suitcase with him, probably a trophy of the man he killed for his form.

The Doctor or the Doctor who came before him didn't know why for sure, but in all forms this entity takes, he always has his distinct illuminated blue eyes.

Sometimes he wears shades to mask them, obscure them with shadows or hanging branches, as even he can't hide them.

He'll never have the same form, though, sometimes he'll take another for any particular reason, but always for a _reason_.

Another thing this Doctor heard, if he tries to take a form he doesn't have, it'll always turn out wrong. He'll lose his ability to speak, his form's black and white, he can't walk correctly even if it's an able person, and his invalid form always have incorrect features, no matter how much he tries to copy.

He tries to avoid this as it's bad for him.

The Doctor doesn't know if it's a limitation, but if he can help it, the entity doesn't try to take forms it doesn't have.

That was about how he steals forms from people.

What he _does_ with his forms is a completely different story.

Wherever he goes, whatever form he takes, there's always a reason.

He'll manipulate whoever he feels like into doing what he wants.

Sometimes they'll be fine, but other times, he'll have them killed to keep them quiet.

To describe it, the Doctor likened him to a bureaucrat.

Always by the book, even if it's something neither Doctor understands.

He won't lay a hand on just anyone, just the ones he thinks are useful.

Only attacks them when they say his name.

Never goes after them otherwise.

If someone manages to converse with him, most likely or not he'll leave them alone.

It's stranger than anything this Doctor encountered since he started his own journey some years ago.

One of the older Doctors mentioned that he felt that the entity was not a mere entity, not a force, but a man.

He suggested that this man wasn't created by nature, by another, and something went horribly wrong that resulted in the creation of the termed man.

G-Man.

Due to his odd bureaucratic nature and his forced politeness, the Doctor that came before called him the G-Man.

It's no relation to his real name, so it's safe to say it without fear of losing their form.

The G-Man, as it's passed around, is a strange man who's quite alien in nature.

Whatever his origin, no one can be certain.

It's whispered that a Doctor found out his origin, but the G-Man in his unearthly ways, silenced him, to keep the others from knowing.

The Doctor's not sure when he started appearing, but when he did, things gone awry for him and always the G-Man at the centre of it.

It doesn't help the G-Man manipulates memory and coerces everyone who he considers useful into helping him, no matter what, that keeps the Doctor from successfully arguing his case.

His predecessor was close to catching and killing him with a trap by Jack, but unfortunately, he'd escaped.

It doesn't seem that the G-Man's fussed about trappings, he knows he can escape, and doesn't care what efforts they'll go through to keep him under lock and key. He'll always find a way out.

Nothing can keep him contained, nothing ever has.

Matt might've tried, but even his plan wouldn't work, the G-Man won't let it.

If the Doctor had to guess, the G-Man won't fuss with Matt.

Some reason, he's always particular when he shows up.

Sometimes he'll appear, but other times, he's nowhere.

For Matt, the Doctor believes, he'll have a safe travel across time and space.

Safe if the G-Man ordains.

"Well, do something!" Liliana shouts at the Doctor, snapping him back to reality.

He looked at Matt for guidance in the trap he made and Matt walked him through it.

"Okay," the Doctor only said as he dragged Matt with him back to the TARDIS.

The G-Man won't let them win, but even then, the Doctor and Matt have a job to do.

As they ran out of the room, Ripley and the others were forced to stare at the walls as the ominous feeling wafted through the room.

"What should we do?" Melia worryingly looked at Liliana.

Liliana held a hand near her plasma gun, ready to grab it, as she eyed the walls wearily.

"Melia, you should leave," Liliana suggested.

Melia protested, but Liliana ordered her and had Patata leave with her.

It's only Ripley and Liliana in that room now.

Unnerved, Ripley glimpsed around, unsure what'll happen.

She stopped when she felt an energy shift and the room becoming frightfully cold.

As it did, Ripley and Liliana saw their own breath as they heavily breathed, their lungs hurting from the blistering cold.

They're shocked when they heard the groan in the walls as they slowly opened on their own and when they swung open, there's no one inside the trap.

The ominous feeling disappeared instantly and the room slowly warmed up.

The women looked at each other before Liliana grabbed her plasma gun and stepped in front of Ripley, holding it outward as she stared at the empty trap.

No one inside, nothing to suggest there was, and the trap itself, dead.

Somehow, everything Matt did undid itself, like it was never set up at all, and even then, it looked like the trap disintegrated.

It confounded Liliana and she jumped when she heard footfall behind them and turned to see the Doctor and Matt running through the doorway.

"Is he gone?" the Doctor ran past Liliana and Ripley, towards the empty trap and peered inside.

Like always, he'd gotten away.

"Now hold on a minute, Doc," Ripley called out to him.

He turned his head and Ripley asked him, "What did he want?"

The Doctor can tell just by looking, both Matt and Ripley encountered the G-Man, and don't remember a thing.

After experiencing the G-Man, the Doctor's gotten good about spotting the ones he messed with, be manipulating or mind altering.

Chewing on his bottom lip, the Doctor said that the G-Man wanted something. The Doctor hoped to prevent him from taking it.

Judging from his calculations and the reactions, the G-Man underhandedly got what he wanted in the end. He made sure that none knew what he was doing or how he did it, as is tradition of him.

"What's that?" Matt inquired as the Doctor paced around the room.

He stopped finally and looked Matt in the eyes.

"You gave it to him, didn't you?" the Doctor accused Matt.

The G-Man's done it before, using people to get what he wants when he can't himself.

The Doctor made sure he couldn't get it, but it's apparent that he found a workaround.

Matt's baffled at the accusation and the Doctor dropped it without a word, he couldn't be angry with Matt, he couldn't have known about it.

"What I don't understand, Doctor, why were you in my manor?" Liliana shouts at the Doctor, demanding answers.

That's simple.

The G-Man trapped him here.

Sorta a payback for his predecessor's transgression.

… Or because it's part of the G-Man's long twisted plan that even the Doctor couldn't comprehend and he's had many convoluted plans!

Not to mention, the Doctor hid what the G-Man wanted in the manor in a last-ditch effort to hide it until he came up with a better plan.

He had a reason; Silurian have better eyes than most humans dream and could've spotted him a kilometer away.

Aliens don't seem to fall for his manipulative nature, humans however, it's his national pastime.

The Doctor expected him to stay a way from the manor because of Liliana, but the Doctor guessed the G-Man found a workaround that plan.

Using the Doctor's trapped state to lure another.

If he can't use the _alien_ Doctor to get what he wanted, he'll suffice on the human kind.

They're weak against him and always did what he wanted.

Couldn't use Melia because of her approximation to Liliana, which would've tipped her off.

"I'm not following, what did I exactly do?" Matt asked the Doctor about his accusation.

The Doctor told him to forget it.

He already did, the G-Man wiped his memory of it.

"Why did he try to attack me?" Ripley questioned why the entity targeted her.

She omitted the fact that he said her surname.

Noticing the look on the Doctor's face, Ripley demanded answers and he looked frazzled.

He wouldn't say anything on the matter and instead apologize to Liliana about what happened.

It won't happen, again.

Not that it'd matter.

Melia and Patata returned from their hiding spot and given the shorthand version on what happened.

"So, what now?" Matt asked the Doctor.

Scratching his bare chin, the Doctor heavily sighed before telling Matt he better work to take down the traps and the discs, get everything back to what it was.

Matt did just that and the others helped.

After everything's said and done, the Doctor exhaled as he pondered to himself.

He might not look it, but if you had a stethoscope and two brain cells, you would've found out that he's not human. On the surface he looks human, underneath, there's all sorts of genetic history that humans would've lavished if given the chance.

Part of that let him peak into their heads.

He saw what Ripley saw and confused as to why the G-Man attacked her.

He never attacks anyone unless they say his name.

Wouldn't even hurt them if they tried hurting him, he's invulnerable, he doesn't care.

Some reason, he wanted Ripley.

In a form he didn't have.

Most unusual, even if for him.

He'd never do it if he had no reason.

"If you're done making an utter mess of my manor, I do believe you have no reason to stay here, correct?" Liliana held her hands together as she looked down at the Doctor as he sat one of the chairs.

Standing up, the Doctor apologized and said that his business concluded, he won't trouble her again.

He apologized profusely before he left to talk to Matt and Ripley as they readied to leave, their services rendered as their adventure concluded with the elusive entity disappearing into the dead zone.

That's what the Doctor wanted them to think.

He didn't want to tell them anything about the G-Man.

Less murmurs, less appearances, at least what the Doctor hoped.

The phrase he told Matt, it's something all Doctors before them used to covertly tell each other that he's around.

Human Doctors, especially at a risk.

That's why the TARDIS makes certain noises, to keep the G-Man from getting inside and mucking up the interiors for his own uses.

The reason the Sonic Screwdrivers have a distinct sound. To keep him from tampering.

It's hard coded in the TARDIS and the Sonic Screwdriver, any chance of tampering, they'll emit the tune until the affected person snaps out of it.

"Didn't answer my question," Ripley eyed the Doctor.

She wanted answers and the Doctor chewed on his bottom lip.

The G-Man's a master of manipulation, but so was the Doctor, and while he never liked doing it, for her sake, he made an exemption.

"Come on, half-naked woman in the loo, where's the cliché in that?" the Doctor shrugged, his coat ruffling. "You know the rule, don't take a bath in a horror movie."

He suggested that the entity's drawn to her because she was bathing and as horror movies go, bathing is one of those vulnerable times someone's alone, ample reason for someone or something to attack.

As for her surname…

Well… she didn't say that and he had a peak in her mind to get an idea of why the G-Man wanted her.

Had to come up with a reason the G-Man spoke to her.

The Doctor came up with an excuse that the entity's not very good with English and probably picked it up from him.

"You have no idea what sort of things I babble to try to obfuscate people. I've given more fake names than free tissue packets!" the Doctor gave his excuse.

Worked like a charm.

Even the skeptical believed him.

Ripley sighed as Matt comforted her.

He reminded her that she was alive and that's all that mattered to him.

The Doctor smiled as he knew from their body language how close they were to each other.

"Well, suppose I should thank you for helping me out," Matt thanked the Doctor for his help.

The Doctor waved his hand and said that it's only fair he helps Matt. Matt helped him before, so this was just formalities.

He asked if the couple were all right and they nodded.

Patata came and gave them their washed clothes from the other night and a message from Liliana.

She's giving them the clothing they're wearing.

No reason to go through the hassle of changing clothes and giving Patata more work.

Thanking Patata for their clothes, they gave their thanks in his help and he modestly told them that even though he's a humble butler, in his heart, he's a Sontaran warrior.

"Thanks for protecting me," Ripley thanked him.

Granted, the entity flung him into the bathtub without much effort, but Ripley appreciated him helping her all the same.

Patata bowed his large body to her as he thanked her for that and for saving _him_.

Hadn't she got the entity's attention, there's no telling what it would've done to Patata.

They conversed with Patata before he left and the Doctor saw the couple off.

"Take care," the Doctor said to Matt.

Matt nods.

"Suppose we'll see each other, again?" Ripley looked at the Doctor.

He shrugged his wide shoulders before saying he wasn't sure, but he wouldn't mind seeing the couple again, without anything going on.

Shaking hands, the two Doctors bid each other farewell.

Matt went with Ripley inside the TARDIS and the Doctor silently watched as it disappeared before his very eyes.

As it disappeared, Patata returned to tell him that Liliana's insistent on him leaving. He overstayed his welcome.

Nodding, the Doctor left the manor and ventured off the estate. As he went down a winding path towards his own TARDIS, hidden away.

As he reached the TARDIS with his hands in his pockets, the Doctor stops and looks around.

"Bloody took the journal, didn't ya?" the Doctor frowned. "What's in it that you don't want people to know?"

The Doctor reached out and opened the TARDIS, disappearing inside before the TARDIS slowly disappeared, leaving only an impression in the dirt.

THE END


	246. Thanksgiving with Matt (Final)

Today's Thanksgiving and the air frightfully cold as rain moved in last night. People bundled up as they went about their Thanksgiving plans for the day and especially at the Odds & Ends, west of Bleaker Street.

Matt's bringing Ripley with him to his parents' home, the second time she's been and this time, she'll be introduced as his girlfriend.

Dropping hints here and there, Matt let his parents decipher who the mysterious girlfriend was in preparation for this occasion. On top of that, he's prepared for any questions that they might've asked.

As for Ripley, she's readying for the inevitable questions Matt's parents would ask her regarding their relationship.

They only knew her as his boss and now that she's his girlfriend, well, it'll be an interesting experience for the both of them for today.

Matt assured her that they'll accept her as his girlfriend, despite what she feels considering he already told them about Jenna.

They only mean well and they're just looking out for him.

It's in their nature, as parents, to worry about him.

However, they won't have any problems with Ripley, she made a strong impression just the first time they met in person.

It helps that Matt talks about his job a lot and while he never told his parents about his _other_ job, they know enough about Ripley to hopefully have a good impression of her.

With that said, the couple prepared to leave, bundling up before braving the cold.

After this, they'll go to Matt's flat for the remainder of the night as the repairman won't be coming to fix Ripley's heater until tomorrow.

Ripley's looking into portable heaters if things go wrong with the repairs or the repairman reschedules the appointment. It's one of those things and while she wished she could've repaired it herself, there's so much she can do with a melted heater.

Matt wouldn't let her go out of her way and set up a new heater, just cautious is all, and wanted it done by a repairman, he brought up the point that if anything goes wrong afterwards, the repairman would've had to come back out.

"I picked up something to keep us warm tonight after my parents," Matt tells Ripley as he tugged on his winter coat that he put over his tweed jacket.

Before today, Matt went and picked up some hot chocolate for himself and some tea for Ripley. He went and found some food they can easily heat up and have something warm in their bellies after everything's said and done.

Ripley joked that they might not be able to look at food after tonight at his parents. Matt shrugged as he said, "Well, maybe some breakfast, then?"

Giggling, Ripley locked everything up and went with Matt out of the shop, locking the door. She got into the passenger side of his beetle as he got into the driver's side.

Turning over the engine, Matt made sure the beetle warmed up before he pulled away from the curb and joined the traffic.

They listened to the music along the way to his parents' place and while stuck in traffic.

As he drove, Matt made small talk with Ripley, checking up on her. He wanted to make sure she wasn't nervous about going to visit his parents.

She's met them once and knew how they are, but he could tell that she silently fretted about the idea of that changing and the uncertainty that comes with it.

When he stopped at a light, Matt reached his hand over to hers resting on the arm rest and squeezed it gently, assuring her that all's well.

Her eyes moved towards him as she aimlessly stared out the window, feeling his hand wrapped around hers, and saw him looking at her.

"I mean, how often do I get to meet the parents of my boyfriend?" Ripley shrugged.

Matt smiled as he gently pulled away from her hand and returned to driving as the light changed and the traffic moved.

Arriving at his parents after an hour of driving through winding traffic, Matt parked his beetle on the side and gotten out as Ripley did.

Closing the car doors and walking up the cobbled path, Matt stood in front as Ripley stood behind him. He rung the bell and waited by the door with her.

Behind the door, he heard muffled voices and the door opening inward.

"Matthew!" his mum smiled as she instantly hugged him.

Matt hugged her back and responded, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

Pulling away, his mum told him his dad's in the den and he nods.

She attempts to look past Matt and he stops her.

"I think it's only fair if both of you meet her," he suggested.

Nodding, his mum let them through the door and went towards the den.

Matt and Ripley took off their coats and followed her.

"Matthew's here!" his mum called out to him.

Matt heard his dad, "Oh, wonderful!"

Stepping into the den, he found his dad playing solitaire.

"Traffic wasn't too bad was it?" his dad asked him.

Shaking his head, Matt told him it was light the moment they got out of the city.

He looked at his parents waiting for him to tell them the news and he did.

"Mum, dad," Matt smiled as his arm reached behind him to gently pull on Ripley.

She moved up and Matt stood behind her with his arms over her shoulders.

"You remember, Ripley, doncha?" Matt looked between the two.

He expected his mum to be surprised.

His dad having a quick quip.

He's surprised when his mum turned his father and held out her hand.

"Pay up," his mum told his dad.

Sighing, his dad pulled out his wallet and paid her.

Matt raised a finger as he raised a brow at this scene.

"W-what's going on?" Matt asked them.

His mum flatly told him she and his dad had a bet going on, about who his girlfriend is. His mum placed money on Ripley and his father placed it on someone else.

Mother's intuition on how his mum guessed it was Ripley.

His father had the idea it was someone at an antique show, given Matt's job.

"Mother's know everything," his mum told him as she shoved the money in her handbag before turning around.

Matt tilted his head and asked, "How?"

His mum told him about the last Thanksgiving, how they noticed how he barely said a word when Ripley sat across from him.

It didn't take a genius to catch what was going on there and when Matt tried to defend himself, his mum reminded him that she knows him.

"As chatty you are, you would've talked up a storm," his mum brought up a valid point.

Matt never had trouble talking to people.

However, when it came to crushes on the other hand…

"Mum, I was just surprised," Matt meekly told her.

His dad spoke up as he shifted in the chair, talking about all the times Matt brought up Ripley thereafter, especially as of recent.

"Even in your voice it was there," his dad pointed at him.

It seemed his parents found out early on who smitten his heart, but didn't want to embarrass him.

So, they went along with the charade until now.

"Um, well, huh," Matt's without words as he realized all along his parents figured it out.

Guess what they say is true, parents notice the littlest things.

"Well, without further ado," Matt's mum smiled as she turned her attention to Ripley as she stood quietly, not wanting to speak up during this conversation.

With eyes on her, Ripley looked like a deer in headlights.

Never had this happen before and she should've been able to converse with Matt's parents, but she just weakly smiled.

"Um, well," Ripley's without words as she looked at Matt's mum as her diamond necklace and earrings gleamed in the light.

Thankfully, Matt's dad saw how awkward Ripley looked and brought up the roast.

"Oh, shoot, Johnathan you were supposed to remind me ten minutes ago," Matt's mum urgently ran from the den and towards the kitchen to check on the roast.

Exhaling sharply, Ripley felt relieved when Matt's mum left the room.

"You should've told us sooner," his dad lightly scolded Matt.

He knew Matt well and while they've already figured it out, Matt didn't need to hide it from them for so long.

Matt nodded as he apologized, but his dad waved his hand.

"Oh, I understand, believe me, I've had a nasty bout, too," his dad acknowledged the hesitation in telling them sooner.

He experienced a bout like Matt where he didn't want to say anything, out of fear jinxing it, and then even when it went wrong despite that, it made him feel helpless.

Until he met Matt's mum, of course.

"Honestly, I didn't think this would even happen," Ripley admitted to his dad.

How often does anyone get to, well bluntly, shag the Doctor, save the world, and go meet his parents?

"Always expect the unexpected," his dad advised her.

Nodding, Ripley turned her head as Matt's mum said for them to come into the dining room, dinner's ready.

Leaving the den, the three entered the dining room with Matt's mum pouring brandy out for them.

The roast steam swaying in the breeze.

"Hm, marvelous," Matt's dad commented on the aroma as he went and took his seat across from his wife.

Ripley took a seat across from Matt as his mum handed out the brandy to them.

With the drinks given, Matt's dad cut the roast in slices and handed them to everyone.

They reached for the sides and slowly dig in.

As they ate, they conversed.

"Bit of a trouble maker isn't he?" Matt's mum looked at Ripley.

Ripley shrugged as she said, "I mean, he makes up for it, don't he?"

Matt smiled as he held up his glass of brandy.

His mum agreed.

"So, how about you, get into any trouble?" Matt's mum inquired.

Ripley shirked in her seat before explaining that Matt tends to keep her out of trouble as much as she does for him.

"Ah, when I was young, oh, I was quite the troublemaker," Matt's dad fondly remembered the trouble he caused in his youth.

He got better about it, but he couldn't help it at the time.

"And I whupped you every time," Matt's mum points at him with her fork before eating some of the roast with the mash.

Every time his dad caused trouble; his mum kept him in line.

His dad chimed, "Well, what about the time you snuck into the girl's locker room and put minnows in Sara's gym shorts?"

When she went to school in Kent, Matt's mum and the head cheerleader had a bit of a rivalry going on.

She glued her locker shut; Matt's mum put dead minnows in the cheerleader's gym shorts.

"That's different!" his mum expressed the difference between troublemaking and rivalry.

She watched as her husband made comments regarding all the times, she played tricks on the cheerleader from sunup to sundown, all in the span of years before they graduated.

"What were you rivaling about?" Ripley sheepishly asked, curious.

She heard, "Let's say she deserved every bit of minnow I could fish out from the pond."

Matt's dad interjected, "The cheerleader tried to steal me."

Raising a brow at this, Ripley looked towards Matt for guidance and he briefly nodded.

The rivalry started when Matt's future parents met and the head cheerleader tried to muddle in between them.

Didn't work out for her in the end.

"I say, it runs in the family," his dad scratched his chin.

Turning her head, Matt's mum asked what he meant and he brought up him and her.

She worked in the archeology field and chanced meeting him at a record store.

Painting parallels between them and Matt and Ripley, Matt's father recalled the day at the record store.

Matt's mum worked at the record store for extra change on her day-off from the university and his dad needed some work to tide him over at his job, an accountant.

He was getting bored with it, couldn't stand it.

So, he decided to clear his mind and went on a walk, found a record store to poke through, and that's all he wrote.

"Coincidence, I'm sure," Matt mustered as he lowered his fork.

His dad told him that his mum tutored him when he got the job at the record store.

Ripley spoke up and said, "I think you're not going to win this argument, Matt."

It's evident that no matter what he says, Matt's not winning.

Frowning, he shoved the fork into his mouth and chewed the roast with the mash and gravy.

"Hm, well, I'm curious," Matt's mum looked at Ripley.

Ripley raised a brow.

His mum gestured as she asked a question, "So, where're you from?"

Ripley refrained from wincing as she tried to keep her composure. She chewed on the green bean before it disappeared and she said, "Oh, small town, it's one of those "blink and you miss it" types where you won't recognize it as a town until you're little ways away from it."

Belford's more of her home than whatever small village she originated from. Just in case there's none here, as Ripley never checked, she's keeping it vague, for the sake of preventing a snafu later.

"Oh, farming?" Matt's dad inquired.

He's seen his fair share of small towns that barely looked like a town and looked like one large farm.

Ripley shook her head and replied, "Construction, mostly."

Belford's on uneven terrain, mostly stone underneath the ground, so farming's not possible unless you go further out.

By that point, you're close to another town or village depending on the direction you take.

Belford went into construction as there's always things that needed building and always needed helping hands elsewhere.

After WWII, the town saw a massive boom from construction workers receiving jobs from all over England, working to rebuild.

The money earned from that went into the town's well-being and allowed it to thrive into the present.

It attributed to the hardiness in the people who lived in the town.

Nothing's an impossible task, it's only when you give up. Only way through, get creative.

Resourceful, they'll reuse what they have and make something new with it.

Thanksgiving continued until well into the night, the dinner topped off with dessert which Ripley passed over as is her nature.

As they sat around, they discussed more things and to Matt's relief, his parents approved of Ripley.

Not to say his mum wouldn't hurt her if anything happens, but she likes Ripley's wit, so that's something.

After helping his parents clean up, he stood near the door with his coat on with Ripley tugging on hers.

Matt's mum and dad hugged him tightly and thanked Ripley for coming out.

"Aw, mum, you know I'd always come out for anything," Matt smiled.

As the dutiful son, Matt always came whenever his parents asked him. No questions asked.

"And we're proud of you for that," his mum straightened his bow.

Matt's dad said he'll be in the den and his mum waved him off.

Just before Matt and Ripley were ready to leave, his mum stopped them.

She wanted to ask another question before they left.

"Hm, I'm curious about something else," Matt's mum eyed the couple.

Ripley blinked as she inquired what his mum's curious about and she heard, "Why are there handcuff markings on my son's wrists?"

THE END


	247. Lady of the Lake Pt 1

Today's the day the newlyweds, Karen and Arthur, returned from their honeymoon.

Six months have passed since the newlyweds left their world to stay on Mars for the six weeks on it.

They've enjoyed their time extensively and Arthur's bursting with novels he typed out during the honeymoon.

When he gets back to their place, he's going to sort through his novels, and slowly send them to his publisher. He's expected to reach his tenth book by the end of this year if he paced it correctly.

Karen's excited to start her training with the detective, of course, Arthur reminded her of her limitations and his concerns for her safety.

She told him multiple times that she can take care of herself and she's not going to let anyone pull one over her. Not on her watch.

Bringing up a good point, Karen said that it'd be good if she's a detective because then it'll help them if they run into any trouble.

However, all good things end and they're ready to return to their normal lives, refreshed, and ready to take it in stride.

Matt and Ripley closed the shop during lunch to go fetch them and when they arrived, they're squeezed by the couple as they've not seen them in so long.

Arthur grew a beard during the time he was away and his started turning a lighter brown from his time under the sun.

Karen's vibrant hair, bleached from the sun, shimmered with hints of blond.

Their skins tanned and they've been keeping tabs on what's been going on in their world as Matt and Ripley kept them up to date on the goings.

"We missed you!" Karen hugged Matt and Ripley for the umpteenth time.

Matt smiled as he said to her, "Welcome home, Kare!"

Running a hand through her hair, Karen excitedly talked about their honeymoon.

B'eemix was sad to see them go, Arthur was his best customer, but he gave Arthur his business card in case he ever needed a bartender for a party.

Arthur's tempted to invite him to his birthday party next year, if only to drink the Cosmos, the Galaxies, the Stardusts, the Blackholes, the Comets, and the Planetary Digests!

Of course, having to explain why there's an alien mixing drinks to his mates who haven't considered the idea of aliens existing, well, he'll do a themed birthday party. Costumed. That way, B'eemix can come and work his magic and everyone's none the wiser.

"Had a lot of fun?" Ripley asked them.

Smiling widely, Karen nods as she tells Ripley all the activities they did and how exciting it was learning how to water sport. Of course, Arthur stayed on the shore and watched, but he supported Karen all the same from the comfort of the beach chair and a cold drink.

"Well, I'm glad you two had a wonderful time!" Matt smiled at the couple.

Karen crossed her arms and asked a simple question, "So, get into any trouble while we were gone?"

Matt raised a finger as he trailed in his thoughts and Ripley stepped in to tell her that it'll talk a long while to explain what'd happen over the course of six months in their universe.

"Hm, how about something recent?" Karen suggested they start with something that happened not too long ago.

Matt said that Thanksgiving happened and that was a lot of fun.

Except for the embarrassing conversation he had with his mum about the markings on his wrist that made him and Ripley so red, they might as well be sold as heaters, but it ended well and his parents accepted Ripley.

So, that was something.

Even though he had to live with the fact his parents weren't green as he thought and caught on to what he was doing, even though he was careful.

Ripley received a late birthday present from Ianto with some friendly cuffs didn't help in the matter, either!

As the four conversed in the console room, Matt and Ripley noticed looks on Karen and Arthur's faces.

It bothered them, so they asked what was wrong.

"Well?" Karen asked.

Arthur crossed his arms as he interjected, "We're waiting!"

Confused, Matt and Ripley sheepishly asked what they meant.

They've kept them informed on everything that happened.

It appears the couple weren't green and saw through the façade like it wasn't even there.

"When were you going to tell us?" Karen inquired as Matt and Ripley looked on in confusion.

Arthur spoke up and said, "Yeah, how come you didn't tell us sooner?"

Looking confused, Matt and Ripley would've continued hadn't the couple spelled it out for them.

"You're not hiding it very well, mate," Arthur points at Matt's partially exposed neck. Peaking out from the collar, a mark on his neck that's slowly going away.

Blushing, Matt yanked his collar up.

Karen spotted the circular marks on Matt's wrists and pointed them out, further blushing as he yanked his baby blue sleeve through the tweed jacket and over the marks.

"I mean, we did have some adventures before then," Ripley brought up as she noticed Karen unconvincingly looked at her.

Karen then said as she raised a brow, "Some adventures, hm?"

Feeling their eyes on them, Ripley ended up telling the couple, "It… just… kinda happened."

The couple listen to Matt and Ripley discussing what happened prior and the culminating events that resulted in the blossoming of their relationship. They didn't tell them anything private, just what they felt like telling them and when they finished, the couple shared looks with each other.

"I knew it!" Karen smirked.

Matt and Ripley looked at her, confused.

Karen elaborated as she said that she always knew something was going on between the two even before then.

"You two fight like a married couple!" Karen points at them.

Ripley's taken aback and so is Matt at the accusation that they've fought so much like a couple, that to the untrained eyes they were together.

"Since when?" Matt crossed his arms.

Arthur brought up countless examples and by the time he finished, Matt's flushed in the face as he lowered his arms. He meekly said, "Well, when you put it like that…"

Curious, Ripley asked them why they didn't say anything prior if they caught the alleged tension between the two. Karen gave her reasoning as the fact that it's rather improper to discuss things like that with the Doctor and his boss.

Arthur plainly said that he didn't know how to broach the subject without Ripley hitting him with her cane.

Either way, the couple are happy for the two.

"Just one of those things," Matt held an arm around Ripley's shoulder as he smiled.

Karen asked when they'll have a double date soon and the couple looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

They've just been working at the shop, going on adventures, eating takeaway, like they've always been since they've grown comfortable enough with each other that they're not fussed with dates, anymore.

Once a while, they'll go out and have a date, but even then, they're not fussed about it. Some good cheap food, a movie, concert, whatever.

"Come on, it'll be fun, it can be one of the things we do since coming back," Karen offered as they've not seen Matt and Ripley for six weeks.

Thinking on it, the couple agreed to the dinner date, there's a grill place where they can sit around with cutlets of meats in different marinades they cook while discussing whatever came to mind.

Of course, if what the following conversation says anything, the dinner date will be an amusing sight for everyone in the restaurant!

"I never pictured you, of all people," Karen chuckled as she pointed out that Matt gave himself away with the markings on his wrist and neck.

Matt sheepishly remarked that, "Everyone deserves to have a little fun, every now again."

He felt Ripley's elbow as she gave him a quick look before Karen called to her and smirked as she asked about the marks on Matt's wrists.

Ripley shrugged as she tried to say, "Come on, have you met him, getting caught's part of his job description."

Karen's unconvinced at Ripley's explanation.

She giggled as she looked at Matt.

"Naughty boy!" Karen giggled at him.

Like a school girl, Karen gaggles at this scene and she's grateful of having stopped at the loo just before she left!

Matt turned so red, it's possible he could easily replace Mars if he wanted to.

Ripley didn't help with the matter as she sputtered that it was his idea in the first place.

Turning his head, Matt spoke up that she didn't have any problems with it, even took glee in it, and Ripley pointed out that all the things he did, he deserved it.

Their quibble made Karen turn red as she laughed hard at this. Arthur kept her upright as she held her gut, bellowing with laughter.

When Matt and Ripley finally stopped, Karen wiped her collected tears away from her tear ducts as she waved her hand. She's just taking the piss out of them, really, she's happy for them.

Everyone deserves a little fun every now again, within reason and safety, of course.

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" Arthur brought up that they ought to head back to their home and check up on everyone. His mum and dad would've wanted to know he's back in town.

Nodding, Karen said she'd have to talk to the detective she's supposed to shadow about her schedule.

Matt went towards the console and pushed buttons.

The air shifted and cooled. The sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other echoed throughout the console room, until it ceased.

When the TARDIS landed, they went to the door and opened it, expecting the backroom of Ripley's shop, but it seemed that it's going to be one of those days.

Quizzically, they looked around to see they've landed somewhere near a loch with dark water.

"Um, where are we?" Karen asked Matt.

Matt blinked as he looked around the scenery.

"I… don't know," Matt frowned.

Sighing, Ripley said, "One of those days, again?"


	248. Lady of the Lake Pt 2

Surveying the area, the four searched around the loch until Arthur came across a path that took them to a village. It's on uneven terrain so they carefully walked down the brick stairs onto the hilly road through the village of 300. Glancing at the buildings, they looked like they've not been touched for centuries, pristine as it were, and the more they looked they heard bellowing goats as a shepherd guided them through the village towards the summer patch.

Slowly, the four embarked on a walk through the village until they found an elderly woman pulling weeds from the side of her stoop and asked her where they were. She's surprised to see strangers in the village and Matt convinced her that they're passing through and gotten lost. Weary, the woman asked where they're from and they each gave their answers to the elderly woman. Ripley caught her looking between Matt and Arthur and inquired why the looks, she's surprised when the elderly woman told her that it's because of the loch.

Men who hunt near the loch at night never return from there and it's causing panic among the villagers because of it. At least six men went missing from the area and they haven't been found since.

It wasn't wolves or anything of the sort, but something else entirely.

Something that might've made people roll their eyes now if they heard it, but the elderly woman's deathly serious about this, so the four listened diligently.

There's a legend about a beautiful woman that lived in the village hundreds of years earlier who pined for a simple blacksmith, her father worked as the collector for the regional lord.

Equally smitten, the lovers planned their futures day and night, the blacksmith hopeful to gain a commission from a nobleman so he'd get the coins needed to secure their future.

Everything was setting up to be a fairytale story, but came to a grinding halt.

One day when the regional lord came to the village for a round of collections and caught sight of the collector's beautiful daughter and wanted her for himself, no one else will do.

Peasant or not, her beauty made up for it, and the regional lord's haughty nature wouldn't let someone like her slip away, so he'll get her one way or another.

He demanded her hand in marriage and if she wouldn't comply, he'd throw her father into debtor's prison and increase the tax of the village until every villager became impoverished.

Forced with a terrible situation, the beautiful daughter concocted a plan. She implored the blacksmith to aide her and he did.

The beautiful daughter obliged to the regional lord's demands, but only if he won a sword fight against her champion.

She knew the regional lord loved showing off so she knew he'd accept the terms, if only to prove a point.

The regional lord did just that and vowed to win the sword fight against whoever the beautiful daughter's chosen champion.

With the match set, the blacksmith worked tirelessly to prepared a comparable sword to the regional lord's.

Unfortunately, the blacksmith couldn't fight. He was a peasant and peasants weren't allowed to raise arms against the lords.

The beautiful daughter begged people in the village to aide her in her quest, besieging them to find a worthy champion to win the sword fight.

Knowing that it wouldn't end with her marrying the regional lord, the village worked to find the champion.

Resulting in the appearance of a strange man.

No one knows who he was or where he came from, but he accepted the position as the beautiful daughter's champion.

However, he didn't want any coins for his service, nothing of the sort, instead he merely asked for a favour.

It's strange as the strange man, but it's as good as any, at least what the beautiful daughter thought.

She accepted his terms and promised to heed to whatever favour he asked her.

Elated that she had her champion, the beautiful daughter felt at ease as she waited for the day of the match and the regional lord returned to the hamlet with his best sword.

The match was set near the loch and the strange man and the regional lord started their match.

Spectators watched the sword fight until it ended with the regional lord down on his knees, bleeding heavily.

Having lost, the regional lord's forced to flee from the village, allowing the beautiful daughter to finally wed her beloved.

The strange man disappeared shortly after he'd won the fight, so the beautiful daughter eventually forgot about him, and prepared for the wedding.

Everything was set and the beautiful daughter couldn't wait.

Time slowed and she couldn't stand the wait any longer, it gnawed at her constantly, that one night she finally went up to the loch to walk around, clear her head.

She didn't see anyone around and it was only her, until she noticed in the distance, the strange man who volunteered to be her champion on the opposite side of the loch.

At that hour, who knew what the beautiful daughter felt seeing the strange man there in the darkness, but supposedly, the strange man was the devil and that favour he wanted was for her soul. Having blanket agreeing to his favour, the beautiful daughter couldn't refuse, even if she tried, and after that night, the beautiful daughter never returned from her walk.

The villagers searched high and low, but they never found her and it's said that her spirit's trapped in the loch, waiting for her beloved that since moved on from the village in heartbreak and died of the plague shortly after.

On gloomy nights, no moon in the sky, no wind, only silence, you'll see her spirit wandering around the shores of the loch, aimlessly, looking for her beloved.

If you're a man and you should encounter her, she'll mistake you as her beloved and drag you to your watery grave.

Because of the legend, the village won't go near the loch, not even for water, and instead travel to another water source further away from the village. Hunters never go near the loch after sunset and they always come home before then, afraid of getting caught by the ghost of Elaine, still waiting for her true love, who'd never come.

As the elderly woman finished, the four shared looks with each other before Matt inquired if there been any recent disappearances. He learned as the elderly woman bitterly yanked out a weed that a boy around his age went missing not too long ago, went up to the loch at night when he shouldn't, never came back since.

Thanking the elderly woman for her time, the four moved on and discussed what'd she told them.

"A legend?" Arthur quizzically looked at them. "It brought us here for a legend?"

It sounded far fetched for Arthur and he's traveled the world and back in a time machine!

Karen's at a lost as well as she crossed her arms, thinking about the legend. There's hardly bases for legends, just aptly legends, something that usually comes with a lesson. She looked at them and said, "I don't get it."

Frowning, Ripley suggested they gather more information about the alleged ghost and see what they can drum up, because evidently there's something here that the TARDIS wanted them to find, and they'd have to do it if they wanted to go home.

"So, what, you want us to camp at the loch?" Arthur blinked as he looked at Ripley.

Matt smiled at the idea of camping, even if it's for an investigation purpose, and excitedly said they can have a little cookout of their own by the loch.

"What're you planning, marshmallows and little sausage weenies?" Ripley's skeptic at Matt's plans as she watched the cogs in his head turning at full-force.

Shrugging his tweed shoulders, Matt said that it'll be fun.

"Assuming that little legend isn't true," Karen brought up a point.

They're only speculating that there's a chance that there's no ghost and the villagers were only superstitious. On top of that, if it turned out it _is_ a ghost, they're out of their elements.

"So, we'll pretend we're ghostbusters," Matt shrugged.

Karen and Arthur stared at him confusingly and he points at Ripley, saying that he got it from her.

"Point is, we don't know what we're getting into," Ripley interjected.

Always starts off like this, taken to another place that wasn't intended, forced to investigate, and most of all, hope for the best.

Jodie told them once before when they finally chanced asking her about these situations.

She said that she only takes them to these types of places because she picked something up on the scanners that needed their attention, she can't exactly pinpoint, but she knows something's amiss that required the attention of the Doctor.

If the TARDIS took them here, then there's something here that the Doctor needed to attend.

So, if there's no ghost, then there's something tied to the loch that took the missing men.

As for the missing men, Ripley's not sure if they're even still alive at this point or the reasoning behind their disappearance.

If, should the stars align, they're alive, who knows what they encountered during their time missing, and if they'll lead normal lives afterwards.

If anyone would believe them, well, who knows?

"You know, I do remember Ripley stocking the TARDIS with some things," Arthur recalled Ripley at one point putting things in the TARDIS in case anything happened and they were stuck.

Some of it was camping gear, but it was for practical reasons, and one of them was a small grill.

On top of that, Ripley had provisions stowed away for if they're astray and needed food.

Especially, if they're in a place with questionable hygiene and practices that no longer existed in their time.

"Oh, I think you got some goodies stowed in the TARDIS, din't you?" Matt looked at Ripley.

Ripley always tried to keep a varied stock of things in the TARDIS for emergencies.

Food wise, Ripley kept nonperishables.

Recently, Matt convinced her to stow some meats in the freezer he found in the TARDIS one day.

Ripley didn't initially think about doing it, but Matt used his charms and she stowed some different cuts of different meats, something to keep their protein up if they get too sick of eating protein bars.

"Well, we can't eat anything here," Ripley sighed as she noted that the village looked like something from the 1500s. "Let's find out more about this ghost and then go back up to the loch."

With the makings of camping, there's plenty of food for the four to eat that wouldn't give them terrible repercussions.

"Sweet!" Karen's excited about them camping.

While they're there for something, until they know what that something is, she wanted to enjoy the littlest things.

That's camping by the loch, sitting around cooking food, huddled near their respected sweethearts with heavy blankets around them.

Ripley never went camping herself. Some points in her life she's offered to participate, but she declined every time. She hated the idea of sharing tents and dealing with bugs and God knows what else.

Well, that was then, Ripley encountered more things than anyone would've imagined and some of those being bugs, and she wouldn't mind if she shared a tent with Matt, but it's have to be a pretty big tent so the cot's big enough for them.

As for the others, they've camped before, mostly in primary school, summer clubs, that sort of thing.

Karen got in trouble for putting on war paint and declaring war on a rival, threw mash on her.

Arthur received numerous bites from mosquitos, but he got to pinch knickers (of course, he never mentioned this little part of him to anyone outside Karen!)

Matt went several times, loved every minute of it, of course he gotten sick once and had to come home because of it, but otherwise, he was up for camping.

It's good that these three knew about camping, because Ripley wouldn't know where to begin outside worrying about a hockey masked killer stalking the loch, threatening to kill them because of their trespass and inclinations.

… Ripley watched a lot of movies with camping in them and only knew that camping resulted in many things.

Drug fueled hazes.

Alcoholic blackouts.

Romps.

Pranks.

Property damages.

Environmental disasters.

Bodily harm.

Serial killers, both supernatural and mortal!

She doubted there's a hockey masked serial killer in 1500s Scotland, but considering their secondary jobs, it wouldn't past her the slightest at this point if someone of that vague likeness popped up later tonight when they start camping near the loch!


	249. Lady of the Lake Pt 3

After searching around the village, the four found a vicar who told them the the legend in depth, he confirmed there was a woman who lived in the village sometime ago and indeed a lord pined for her.

She did go missing, but the vicar believed that she might've accidentally drowned in the loch, having misstepped and fell into the cold waters.

As is the time, she couldn't swim and died having succumbed to exhaustion as she helplessly flayed in the cold waters, sinking to the bottom, unable to escape. No one there to help her, she died a frightful death. Helpless, alone, and afraid.

He gestured as he said a prayer in her name, hoping that the Lord helped eased her restless soul having suffered an unjust death.

Snapping back, the vicar didn't hesitate to say the legend isn't just a fable, it's a warning, something that's easier to explain to the villagers.

The vicar warned the four not to mistake the loch as simply just, the waters blend with the ground late at night with no moon and breeze to ripple the water, and if they're not careful, they'll meet the same fate as Elaine.

That's the main reason hunters don't go up to the loch to hunt, because the waters blend so well with the ground, they risk falling in, swept under by the raging undercurrent, and never seen again.

Vicar John tried to get the hunters to use lanterns, anything to see in the dark, but they're extremely superstitious and rather hunt in the daylight than worry about the night.

Apparently, the hunters didn't want to alert the Lady of their presence with lanterns, afraid, even.

"What do you believe?" Matt asked the vicar as he tended the pew around the church.

As he tended, the vicar responded that he believed that the villagers have nothing to be afraid of, all they needed was a reliable light source and tread carefully around the loch when hunting or collecting water. Nothing to it, really.

"So, no ghost?" Karen raised a brow.

The vicar shook his head as he held his wrinkly hands together.

He told her, no, he didn't believe so, but he's willing to keep an open mind, for there's always a chance a lost soul dwelled on the mortal plain, seeking comfort and guidance into the afterlife.

"What about the disappearances we keep hearing about?" Arthur asked him.

The vicar sighed as he believed that the disappeared men fell into the loch by mistake and drowned, but the villagers wouldn't accept their deaths easily, and put the blame on a vengeful spirit, instead.

He admitted that some took their drink too seriously, so he wouldn't be surprised if that caused them to fall in the loch. Inebriated, the drunken men couldn't escape and entrenched in the cold water that surely killed them swiftly.

"Has anyone found their bodies?" Ripley asked the vicar about the villagers finding the waterlogged bodies of the missing villagers, it's possible they did and just couldn't handle the loss.

The vicar shook his head as he said that they might when the loch warms in the summer, but he wouldn't be surprised if the bodies still linger on the bottom of the loch.

When the time comes and the bodies float to the surface, he fears it'll only ignite the villagers fears once again. It's dreadful to think about, but the vicar knew it was inevitable that the bodies' sight would've caused panic.

"Thank you for your time, vicar," Matt thanked the vicar for his helpful information on the matter.

Nodding, Vicar John told them that it's his duty and for them to stay careful.

Leaving the church, the four looked at each other with confusion as they processed what the vicar told them, it's apparent that there's conflicting stories about what's going, but the vicar seemed to be the most levelheaded in this.

"So, people accidentally drowned in the loch, that's it?" Karen looked at Matt as he rested a finger on his chin.

People accidentally drowning themselves in the loch because of a misstep hardly counted as something that needed investigation. Even though it's sad they lost their lives to a mistake, reasonably, he and the others shouldn't be there.

Evidently, the TARDIS seems they should, so he didn't know what to think about this.

Sighing, Matt suggested they go back to the TARDIS and retrieve the camping equipment they need and spend the night at the loch, see what they can find.

He didn't know what good it'll do, but if it'll help them in their mystery, there's no harm in camping for a little while, catching up with Karen and Arthur since they've been gone.

Walking with them, Matt led them back up the stairs and towards the blue beauty waiting for them. Steeping inside, he helped them pull out the camping equipment they needed and looked for a spot close to the loch and the TARDIS, away from the shores so they don't get caught in the undercurrent either.

Finding a spot that has a straight path to the TARDIS and the loch, the four prepared the portable gas grill while placing their cots around the grill.

It gave them an advantage view of the entire loch, so if there's any movement, they'll easily spot it.

Sitting around the grill as they sizzled cuts of marinated meat, the four discussed more about what went on since Karen and Arthur were away.

They were shocked about Mallory's death, upset when Matt and Ripley told them that they don't know all the details, but knew that it wasn't just one of her nasty tricks.

As for the perpetrator in her crime, neither Matt or Ripley knew, but the Adjudicator seemed positive that Ripley knew who killed Mallory.

Ripley's finding a hard time discerning what he meant or if he even told the truth, there's no one that overlapped that could've killed Mallory and she's sorted through a laundry list of people and creatures who would've loved nothing more for the both women to perish.

"I wonder how her husband's holding up," Karen frowned as she gingerly plucked a thinly cut ribeye and placed it on a lettuce leaf and placed various toppings and shredded vegetables on it before folding it over and biting into it.

It's hard to imagine the state of Mr. Malloy, he must've been in pieces since he was told of her death shortly after Matt and Ripley left the cemetery.

There's no telling how long it's been since the Adjudicator told him since individual universes worked differently, but no doubt he's still feeling the loss heavily.

"Think we'll ever see him?" Arthur wondered if they'll chance meeting the widower.

Shrugging his shoulder as he picked up his kebab, Matt said he's not sure if they'll ever meet Mr. Malloy, but he knows what he'll do if he ever got the chance.

Hug him.

Mallory might've been trouble and she had her moments to show her thieving golden heart, but she clearly had someone close in her life that truly cared about her and she clearly cared about him.

So, it's only fair that Matt give his condolences to Mr. Malloy.

"I don't know, he showed up before, but I never met him," Ripley remembered Mallory dragging her all over the city looking for Mr. Malloy, only to find he'd returned to the disjointed tram cart and left without so much as sticking his head out.

"Do we know what he looks like, at least?" Arthur wondered.

Maybe they won't meet Mr. Malloy, but it would help if they knew what he looked like, just in case. Perhaps, they'll encounter his counterpart, but at least they'll know who to keep an eye out for.

Shaking her head, Ripley said Mallory never told her much what he looked like, all she knew was his clothing choices, which were eccentric at best, but that could help them spot him.

How often do the four see an odd man wearing odd clothes?

"In any case, I hope he has people who can help him in his trying time," Matt sighed heavily as he munched on his cooked kebab.

The four consumed their dinner and cleaned up, making sure they left nothing that could've stayed back long after they left, even a metal fork could've caused unlikely changes in the near future.

With everything put up and cleaned, the four glanced to the loch, quiet as ever, nothing stirred. Above, a bright moon in the sky.

"She said at night where there's no moon, guess we'll have to try tomorrow night," Ripley sighed as she settled on her cot.

It started getting colder so they built a small fire and huddled near it.

So far, nothing stirred from the loch, no ghost, no nothing.

"If it's not the loch, then what could it be?" Arthur asked Matt.

Thinking, Matt sighed as he said if it's not the loch, then they'll have to go back into the village and investigate further.

However, he believed there's a chance the loch's part of the equation and they'll investigate it until otherwise.

Two hours passed and Karen and Arthur went to sleep.

Ripley stayed up to tend to the fire as Matt collected wood from around the woods surrounding the loch.

Poking the fire, crackling as the wood split, Ripley glanced periodically at the loch, looking for any ripples.

Rubbing her eyes, Ripley turned her attention to the sleeping Karen and Arthur.

They softly snored in each other's arms with a heavy blanket wrapped around them and Ripley heard crunching grass behind her as Matt reappeared with more wood. He carefully added a few to the fire before placing the extra wood away from the fire before sitting behind Ripley wrapping them both in a heavy blanket.

"Anything?" Matt asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Ripley shook her head, said she didn't see anything, but because the moon's out, she didn't think she would.

"What do you think?" Ripley asked him.

Matt rested his head on top of hers as he thought.

Thinking, it could've been anything, really.

Far as he knew, they've seen everything there was to see.

"I don't know," Matt frowned.

If they don't get anything by the next night, he'll use the TARDIS to pinpoint what's going on and get their bearings.

Nodding, Ripley sighed.

She rubbed her eyes again, they're starting to get heavy, and Matt asked if she's tired.

Ripley tried to tell him she wasn't, but her eyes aren't fooling him.

Pulling her gently towards him Matt slowly laid on his cot with her resting her head on his chest. One hand on her back and the other tending the fire, Matt kept the fire going as Ripley drifted off to sleep to the beat of Matt's heart.

Matt kept the fire going until he himself felt his eyes heavy and didn't put any more wood in, tended it more, before slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

His arms wrapped around Ripley, he softly snored with the heavy blanket over them.

He didn't know how long he slept, but his eyes slowly opened to see a figure in the distance. He couldn't see any features, but it looked as the figure was near the loch.

Matt would've stirred, but his heavy eyes shut and he started softly snoring again, pulling Ripley closer to him.

By morning, the fire extinguished itself as there's no more wood burning and all that's left is smoldering ashes.

Karen and Arthur were up first and put out the smoldering ashes. They cleaned it up before preparing for breakfast. Something to keep them going as they wouldn't be able to eat whatever the village made.

Drinks made to wash down breakfast, some coffee to wake everyone up.

Instant coffee, nothing to it, just some hot boiling water and the necessities like cream and sugar.

Glancing over, Karen scanned the shores of the loch and didn't see anything out of place. Nothing happened, that she saw.

"So much for going home," Arthur sighed.

He looked forward to returning home from the honeymoon and seeing his parents again, they would've wanted to know what he did and what he saw.

Arthur wanted to tell them about all the drinks he had, but due to the fact they're made by an alien bartender, that would've been a tricky subject to broach.

His father would've loved the Jubilee.

His mother would've drunk the Katherines by the gallon!

Unfortunately, Arthur couldn't tell his parents about what he does when he's not writing his novel. They would've worried, wanted him to stop, or believe he's gone mad, and he didn't want any of that.

"I see it as an extended trip," Karen saw it in an optimistic light.

She's in the same boat as him, couldn't tell her own parents about what's going on when she's not policing the streets. They already wanted her to quit the force and go into another job, worried about her constantly, of course she wouldn't back down from a good challenge.

It'll be trickier if they found out she encounters strange things that weren't possible in their world, would've tried to ground her.

"What are we even going to tell them?" Arthur wondered.

It's inevitable they're going to have to tell their parents about what they really do when no one's looking. As much as they didn't want to, they're going to have to accept the fact that their parents might not accept the fact they have adventures in a strange police box.


	250. Lady of the Lake Pt 4

Slowly, Matt and Ripley's eyes opened to the sight of Arthur cooking a few bangers on the gas grill. The fat popped as it heated in the pan as he carefully tossed the banger, coating them in their own fat, as they cooked.

Karen worked to make some cheddar biscuits with improvising on her part as there wasn't an oven to cook them in. She carefully watched the bread it cooked in the Dutch pan that Ripley bought from a customer one day and kept it in the TARDIS in case they needed.

Pushing themselves up from the cot, the couple looked at them as they blinked slowly, waking up in their heads as they pulled away and stretched out their limbs, popping their joints.

"Oh, sleep well?" Karen glanced up as she carefully stepped away from the Dutch pan as it cooked in the open fire.

Matt popped his back before sitting cross legged with Ripley sitting next to him, smelling the bangers as they cooked on the gas grill.

"Did any of you see anything?" Ripley asked them.

The couple shook their heads.

Since they've been up, they haven't seen anything.

Frowning, Ripley turned her head towards the loch as the sun shimmered on the surface.

She didn't know why, but she felt the urge to get up from her spot and go towards the loch. There's plenty of sunlight, so she could see what she's not seeing, and as she walked towards the loch, she thought she spotted something on the shore.

Coming up to it, Ripley knelt near it and tilted her head.

It's a set of footprints, just shy of the waters as they slowly receded back into the loch, pointed towards their camp.

The footprints small, but appear to have some crescent shapes in between the toes.

Standing up Ripley glanced out to the loch and scanned it. It's wide enough that there's no way someone walked around it to just stand in one spot, there'd be more footprints.

There's no footprints leading elsewhere but here, so no one came up from the village.

Peculiar, peculiar.

"Rip," Matt called to her as he went towards her, confused as to what she was doing near the loch.

Ripley showed him the footprints and he studied them.

"Where did this come from?" Matt wondered as he looked at the footprints pointing away from the loch and towards their camp.

Ripley shrugged as she replied she didn't know and asked if he saw anything last night before he went to bed.

Thinking, Matt mentioned he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but his eyes were heavy and he couldn't keep them open for more than a second.

"I don't think it's one of the villagers," Ripley deduces.

None of them dared go near the loch at night because of the legends and the six missing men.

Judging from the remoteness of the village and the loch, Ripley doubt it was someone from outside, either.

"So, maybe it is the loch," Matt frowned as he didn't have any other explanation.

Ripley sighed as she crossed her arms, "I think we have a better chance if we stayed near the loch for the rest of the day."

Maybe it's coincidence, maybe it's not, but their chances of unraveling this mystery might improve if they stayed near the loch.

Nodding, Matt agreed.

He'll check the TARDIS for anything and Ripley nods.

They returned to the camp and proceeded to tell Karen and Arthur what they found.

They're mystified about the set of footprints and Ripley affirmed that it's what she found. With that, they're staying near the loch.

Breakfast began and the four sat around eating and drinking, once they finished, they cleaned the campsite and disposed of the rubbish inside the TARDIS.

Once everything's cleaned up, Matt went inside the TARDIS to investigate the loch in depth while the others surveyed the loch, looking for answers.

Walking around the large loch, the three scanned for anything out of the ordinary, watching their steps as they walked over the pebbles that shimmered in the sunlight.

Arthur glanced around, looking for clues, he didn't know what he was looking for, but they didn't have much else to go on, so they're going to have to work with they got as is tradition.

As he walked around a corner of the loch, he stopped and glanced into the dark waters, he swore seeing something moving in the depths of the loch.

Blinking, Arthur stared before dismissing it as just a fish before continuing his walk until he covered the other half of the loch, converging with the women as they discussed their situation.

"I'm not seeing anything," Karen shrugged as she didn't come up with anything in her search.

Neither did Ripley.

"Only thing I saw was a fish," sighed Arthur as he rubbed the back of his head.

Aside from the footprints, there wasn't anything else, and they couldn't swim in the loch, on the account that's it too cold for them.

There's no docks so they can't get a closer look, no boats, and they weren't going to get one from the village, too afraid of the loch as it is.

"Ahoy, matey's!" Matt chimed as he reappeared with a boat produced from the TARDIS.

It caught them by the surprise seeing Matt pushing a simple boat towards the shores of the loch.

"Where did you find this?" Karen asks Matt as he stopped with the pointy end of the boat towards the water.

Happily, Matt replied he found it in one of the closets.

"S.S Ilium Rose," Ripley read the name off the side of the boat as Matt prepared to push it into the water.

It's amazing that someone put a simple boat, big enough for the four of them to sit comfortably, and bring whatever they want with them, inside the TARDIS.

The more Ripley thought about it, she probably shouldn't be surprised, considering that she and Matt helped Karen and Arthur move with plenty of space leftover after helping them bring in their oven.

As for the origins of the boat, it's anyone's guess, but it's probably a layover from one of the previous Doctors who used the TARDIS.

Why they had the boat, well, considering Ripley found harpoons the one time, maybe they had a grudge against a whale or something.

Anything's possible, after all.

"So, what's the plan?" Ripley asked Matt as he prepared the boat.

Seeing the captain's hat, he pulled out of his pocket, Ripley sighed as she realized what the plan was.

"So, we stay out in the water?" Karen inquired the plan.

Matt shrugged as he admitted, that, well, yeah, that's the plan as far as he's aware.

He was researching the loch, but it was taking too long so he got the idea of walking around the TARDIS, came across the boat, and here they were setting up to boat across the loch.

"So, what did the TARDIS come up with?" Ripley asked him about the research.

Matt blinked before it caught up to him and he raised a finger.

"It's undetermined," he tells her.

The TARDIS couldn't pick on it, but it said something about the focal point being the loch. So, with that, logically, they'll have to investigate the loch.

"If you tell me you're diving, I'm tying you down," Ripley eyed him.

No, not for fun, either.

The water's freezing cold and murky, there's no telling what's in the loch and she didn't want him getting any ideas.

Even if the TARDIS had everything straight out of "Jaws" she would've smacked him silly for even considering the idea.

"Now, would I do something like that?" Matt looked at Ripley, curiously.

Bluntly, Ripley crossed her arms as she told him, "You'd walk on the sun if I let you!"

If not for her keeping him in check, Matt would've literary walked on the surface of the sun, and he almost did, hadn't Ripley smacked sense into him and threatened to kick him to the couch for the week.

… She didn't have to go that far, but she didn't want him walking on sunshine and getting eaten by an embodiment of the fire element.

It convinced Matt otherwise and he was spared when the elementals started swarming the station and almost burnt them up.

Had he been out, he'd one crispy critter.

So, Ripley had him there, a checkmate.

"Okay, maybe I get some interesting ideas," Matt raised a finger as he argued. "But, I'm a professional!"

Karen spoke up and reminded him of the time he almost fell off the Eiffel Tower because he was walking on the side of it with those neat hover shoes he was using for the adventure and nearly fell when the shoes lost traction to the steel frame.

Lowering a finger, Matt winced at this mention and gestured, he didn't die or get hurt, just a little jostled.

"We had to pull you off the ground," Arthur recalled Matt gripping the ground and wouldn't move after he was saved by them after the traction's lost and he nearly felt gravity on his heels, literary!

Crossing his arms, Matt swore he'd be careful about it… this time.

"Either way, you're not going down there," Ripley poked him. "And if you ever get that twinkle in your eye, I promise you, I'll have her lock you in a closet!"

Sighing, Matt promised he wouldn't dive, even if he wanted to, because of the fears he'd get hurt or worse.

The water's cold as it, if anything goes wrong, the others couldn't help him without dying of shock or hypothermia.

"Enough chinwag, let's have a go," Matt clasped his hands together as he gathered them into the boat as he pushed it from behind into the water before getting in and taking a seat next to Ripley as he propelled the boat towards the centre of the loch.

"I figured you wouldn't let me go down there, so I improvised!" Matt gleefully showed Ripley the underwater camera he found stowed away in the TARDIS from a previous Doctor.

If Ripley wouldn't let him dive, then he'll just have to use something to dive _for_ him!

Sighing, Ripley shook her head as she admitted that his plan's pretty good, but she still had him.

"Okay, down you go!" Matt lowered the underwater camera into the murky loch, slowly feeding the water the line as the camera turned on and started feeding information to a monitor on the boat.

The light turned on and the four looked on the screen, looking at the murky water as the camera looked around, floating aimlessly in the deep.

"If we see any bodies, can I be excused?" Arthur winced as he didn't think about the chance of them discovering the remains of the missing men who drowned in the loch.

Ripley comforted him, said that the current would've pulled the bodies elsewhere and they would've been picked clean by the fishes in the water.

"Rip, I'd like to have fish and chips tonight," Arthur points at her.

Ripley retorts, "Hey, at least I didn't say lobster and crabs!"

It's not uncommon for crustaceans to eat the bodies of humans that've either drowned or other, beached or not, ate them like a buffet. They didn't see any distinction between a human and a beached whale, so a meal's a meal to the humble crab.

And a humble meal to the person who inevitably eats that crab and doesn't realize that the crab they're eating ate a mobster's victim.

There's a reason bodies discovered near hatcheries cause the hatcheries to freeze for the season.

"Okay, let's see if I can control it," Matt fetched the remote control and used it to move the camera around in the water.

It had it's own propeller on the back that allowed it to move in the water with ease, like a handheld submarine with a big lens on the tip.


	251. Lady of the Lake Pt 5

It's been a few hours since they've been out on the water and none of them saw anything out of the ordinary. The camera hasn't seen anything, either, and no matter how much Matt enjoyed messing with the remote control, it started getting boring for him after doing donuts around the bottom of the loch numerous times.

"What now?" Karen stared into the waters, bored.

Matt sighed as he settled in his spot as he looked on the camera, not seeing anything.

"Suppose we'll head and get everything up, tomorrow we can come out again," Matt glimpsed up to the darkening skies above.

It'd be dangerous to stay out in open waters at night, so he retrieved the camera from the cold depths and took them back to the shore.

Beaching the boat away from the shores and taking out all the stuff inside and returning them to the TARDIS, Matt's confounded at the confusing adventure.

"You did your best," Ripley cheered him up.

If a Doctor's always successful, he wouldn't handle a loss very well when it happens.

Smiling, Matt stole a kiss from her and poked her on the nose, as thanks for the encouragement.

Always nice to have it every now again.

Working with them, Matt put everything up from the boat and sat around the campfire as the three looked perplexed.

"Undetermined," Ripley frowned.

They've not seen or heard anything, so, she doesn't know what to expect from this adventure. The only lead's a legend and a vicar's account of the story.

"We'll figure it out, we always do," Matt stretched out his limbs as he proceeded to wrap them around Ripley's waist and rested his head on top of hers.

Arthur frowned as he wondered what they're supposed to do.

The only thing they knew was that the loch's involved in the matter.

A set of footprints isn't much to go on and there's always a possibility that they been there and he and the others didn't see it until then because they were preoccupied by other things.  
"I'm sure we'll come up with something, besides, I don't think we can do much anyway, bit chilly out now, innit?" Matt looked around.

The air's chilling and he felt the breeze turning bone chilling.

The four worked to start a nice fire and sat around with sticks, slowly toasting whatever foods they felt like.

Gas grill's nice and all, but it doesn't always replicate a nice char that an open fire offers.

"You're burning it," Karen pointed out that the banger Arthur's heating up is starting to blacken from the fire.

Arthur waved it away, saying chars good for bangers, makes them tastier, in his opinion.

"Turning them into black bricks?" Karen's not convinced.

Insisting that Karen try his slightly charred banger, Arthur held the cooked banger towards her.

She's reluctant at first, but Arthur convinced her that he hasn't been wrong before.

It was his idea to get drinks from B'eemix after all, so he says.

"Fine," Karen sighed as she tore off a piece of the banger and tossed it into her mouth.

Slowly, she chewed it and at first, she didn't know how to feel about the crunchy banger with a burnt casing, but the more chewed, the more it started resonating with her.

Arthur's right, there's a distinct taste to the slightly burnt banger that couldn't be reached with just a gas grill, an open fire's the only way to do it, and nothing else.

Enlightened to Arthur's ways, Karen grabbed some bangers and stuck them on her stick, hanging them over the fire.

Watching the scene unfold, Ripley shook her head as she lightly toasted some bangers herself, caramelizing some sauce she slathered on them, slowly turning the stick as the bangers glistened in the fire as they slowly leaked and dripped fat and sauce on the fire, further fueling it.

"You know, even if it's nothing, it's not so bad," Matt made the realization that if all fails, it's not a bad way to restart the gang. They're all together again, camping, eating, exchanging stories and the like, nothing like it to get everyone back to the grind.

"Hm, remind me to replenish the gas canisters and the stock when we get back," Ripley asked him to remind her to get more supplies when they get back to the shop.

Even if it's just a few packets of bangers and the works, Ripley didn't like surprises all too much, and the last thing she wanted was a surprise that resulted in them stranded in the TARDIS for a long time.

It helps to be prepared for all and any incidents, fictitious or not, because in their work, anything can and has gone wrong, so it's better they have plenty of bangers to chow on when they're stranded in space some reason.

"Don't worry Rip, I'll be sure to get some things, too!" Matt smiled as he pulled his next kebab off the fire and chewed on it.

Since they've got a boat, they needed other things to go with it, after all, Matt didn't want to come unprepared to any place where he could be boating with his mates!

"Don't get any ideas," Ripley eyed him as he twirled his kebab.

Matt smiled as he looked at her.

Sighing, Ripley shook her head and proceeded to bite into her cooked bangers as she pulled them off the fire.

Night came once again and they cleaned up around the camp, ensuring there's no rubbish or anything that might've gotten left behind if they leave.

Everything done, the four sat around the fire, warming themselves as the cold sat in.

The four exchanged stories about whatever came to mind, just something to do to pass the time before bed, tomorrow they're going back out in the water, maybe try the camera again.

They didn't have anything else to go on, so maybe they'll get ideas while lounging in the SS Ilium Rose.

"Strange it's almost Christmas," Arthur noted that in just twelve days, it'll be Christmas.

Hardly felt like it to him since he's been away with Karen.

"Well, look it at this way, less time waiting for Santa Claus," Ripley smiled.

They didn't have to wait long for Christmas where they can spend time with their families and have fun with them before enjoying New Years.

"So, what're your plans?" Karen asked Matt and Ripley.

Christmas, they're going to be away to spend time with their families, so they don't know what Matt and Ripley's planning.

Since Matt's parents' would be out of the country for Christmas, it'll just be them, as well, obvious reasons.

"Well, I have a nice spot picked out for a Christmas tree," Matt pondered as Ripley crossed her arms over his wrapped around her waist.

"Come on, who wants to go through the trouble to get a tree just to toss it out afterwards?" Ripley didn't see the appeal of getting a Christmas tree just for it to be tossed out after Christmas. Pine needles everywhere that needed constant sweeping to get rid of and the tinsel that won't go away even after humanity naturally ends.

"Well, what if I'm the one who takes care of it?" Matt offered.

He'll get a tree, spruce it up, and after Christmas is said and done, he'll take it down and toss it, himself, no need for Ripley to sweep up the pine needles and the pesky tinsel.

Seeing how Matt looked Ripley sighed as she told him that he's responsible if he uses tinsel and Matt planted a kiss on the side of her head before telling her that he can't promise he'll get rid of them completely, but it'll be the best Christmas tree she ever saw!

"Oh, you're going to be hoarding ornaments," sighs Ripley.

There's some in a box somewhere in the shop that Ripley bought off someone one day. She was going to sell it, but of course, considering Matt wanted a Christmas tree, those ornaments weren't seeing the light of day outside the shop ever again.

"Might need some embellishments," Matt began thinking that if they had a Christmas tree, they needed other things too.

Including a mistletoe.

It can't be a Christmas celebration without the mistletoe to top everything off!

"Looks to me you got your work cut out for you," Karen giggled at this as Ripley sighs.

Part of Matt's charm, he always likes to go all in on things that he's drawn towards.

A simple Christmas tree wouldn't do, he needed the best of the best.

If Ripley could bake as great as Mercy did, she would've made him cookies, but that'd be hard to do because she's not much of a baker and she hardly eats sweets.

Well, they print instructions on the packages for a reason.

Matt's in high spirit, he'll understand if Ripley had to embellish the holiday in her own way.

She can't bake, but she can at least follow instructions.

Won't be as good as Mercy's, but it's the thought that counts, so at least there's that.

"Well, I knew going in," Ripley shrugged.

Hey, she knew when she was getting into this that Matt's a lovable child at heart who'd do his damndest to ensure Ripley had the best Christmas.

If this was him on Christmas, she expected him to do similar for New Years.

"Christmas is in twelve days, how're you going to do it?" Arthur pointed out that Christmas is not too far off and that all the stores are out of much of anything Christmas.

Matt smiled at him as he wagged a finger at him, saying, "Never say never, Art, I'm the Doctor."

Since he's the Doctor, all he'd needed to do was do his shopping elsewhere and come back with the needed decorations to spruce up Ripley's flat and give it the proper Christmas feel.

After all, what kind of friend, lover, Doctor, and employee would he be if he doesn't spread holiday cheers?

"Just remember that my flat isn't big," Ripley reminded him that her flat's not exactly accommodating for whatever holiday plan Matt has in his head, but he said that he'll think of something, he always does.

Finishing dinner and cleaning up the camp, the four sat around, keeping themselves warmed.

Ripley must've overeaten because she felt her eyes heavy first and slowly laid out on the cot.

She insisted Matt stay up, but he felt the food weighing him down, so he joined her.

Closing her eyes, Ripley softly snored to the sounds of crackling wood.

It must've been an hour or two, sometime after Ripley went to sleep because she opened her eyes to a curious sight.

The heavy blanket was over her.

Pulling it down, Ripley glanced around to find the others gone.

Raising a brow, Ripley slowly pushed herself off the cot, the heavy blanket flowing to the ground as she looked around.

She checked the TARDIS, they weren't inside.

Frowning, Ripley glanced around once more, but didn't see anyone there.

Glancing out to the loch, Ripley noticed that the skies murky and the loch blending with the ground.

SS Ilium Rose remained where it's at, docked beyond the shore, so they weren't out on the boat.

Calling out to them, Ripley expected them to pop up and asked what was wrong, but none of them did, and she gotten worried.

She knew them better than anyone, they wouldn't do something like this just to get a rise out of her. They knew she'd whup them, cane or not, and she doesn't have to tell them twice.

Trying to not look foolish, Ripley made sure that they weren't elsewhere and would've came back to the camp, she did what she could with the limited light sources she had, but she didn't see or hear them.

"Where did you go?" Ripley wondered aloud.

Blinking, Ripley gone over to the camp to poke the fire and feed it, it's growing dimmer, keeping it alight as she looked over to the loch and noticed a hump.

With it dark, she couldn't discern what it looked like, but it wasn't an animal, there's almost a metallic sheen to it.

Lowering the stick, Ripley watched it sinking into the loch, rippling the water as it disappeared into the depths.

The loch.

Something happened when she went to bed and whoever or whatever took them.

Don't know what happened, but she wound up covered with the heavy blanket.

Matt wouldn't done that unless he was trying to conceal her.

Even when he gets out of bed before her, he makes sure she's covered up to her neck so she doesn't feel embarrassed with her exposed chest when she wakes up.

There's only way to figure this out and Ripley went to the only thing that could've helped.

The TARDIS.

She can't touch the console, so she begged it to take her to the others, that she couldn't swim in the loch, and that she didn't want to risk.

Ripley counted her blessings when the TARDIS sprang to life with the air shifting and cooling amid the sounds of metal sheets rubbing against each other before the noises ceased.

Running up to the door, Ripley opened it and looked around, noticing they're in a carved cavern. It's not naturally made; she saw the unnaturally perfect carvings on the cavern walls.

Naturally, underground caverns would've become uncomfortably warm and Ripley unable to properly breath because of the enclosed space with no ventilation.

Here, she's able to breath comfortably and it's moderately nice.

What tipped her off that she was under the loch, seeing freshwater leaking from a ceiling that smelled like mildew.

Cautiously, Ripley stepped out of the TARDIS and locked it from behind before she went to investigate the cavern.

Glancing towards the walls of the caverns, she saw metallic shimmering that looked like titanium, the more she looked, the more she sees the metallic walls, hiding in between the cavern's natural walls.

Walking, Ripley looked around, she slowly reached into her boot and brought out a pocketknife she bought off a customer. It's not much, but it's better than nothing, and she couldn't just stroll through holding a Gatling gun like she's an Austrian body builder.

That'd be ludicrous and she couldn't chance anything happening that resulted in that hypothetical Gatling gun getting taken from her and used on her and her friends.

Coming around a curve, Ripley noticed isolated capsules, they looked similar to escape pods or maybe even cryochambers, least from the design, and went towards them.

The first few she found, empty, broken, but the more she looked through them, she discovered her friends, trapped in liquid, their eyes closed.

"What the hell?" Ripley winced.

She didn't have the time to think and ran towards them, bent on freeing them.

Alien, don't know what kind, but Ripley's willing to use her right hand if it meant she can get them out.

"Don't!" Ripley heard a woman and abruptly turned around to see a woman standing there.

Pale skin, long flowing golden hair, a light pink dress that covered her feet completely, and she looked worried as Ripley wouldn't budge from her spot.

"Imma ask two simple questions, so you better answer. Who the hell are you and what are you doing to them?" Ripley demanded answers from the woman as she looked stunned to see Ripley.

The woman called herself Lady Elaine and insisted that Ripley's friends aren't in pain, she made sure of that.

"Imma ask you another question, how the hell did you kidnap them?" Ripley pointedly asked her.

She wanted to know how Elaine got her friends without waking her up and Elaine told her that one of them gotten up to, suppose use the loo, and spotted her on the shores.

He woke up a woman and she in turn woke up another man.

The other man hobbled as he was in deep sleep and woke up quickly after Elaine the first two.

She didn't see Ripley, but couldn't waste a moment.

There's three of them now, all in good health.


	252. Lady of the Lake Pt 6

Elaine stared at Ripley as she angrily stared back.

"What're you doing to them?" Ripley demanded answers from her.

Looking towards the trapped trio encased in capsules, Elaine told Ripley she's figured out her mistakes this time, she'll be better about it with them.

The vagueness in the answer made Ripley irritable and she demanded Elaine elaborate as she stepped forward, fire in her eyes.

Elaine sensed the aggression and worry in Ripley's voice as she shouted at Elaine to explain just _why_ she's doing this.

"You wouldn't understand," Elaine shook her head, her long golden hair flowing, shimmering in the light. "I'm so close to bringing them back!"

Taken aback, Ripley recoiled briefly before quizzically saying, "Them?"

Elaine nodded as she explained that she just wanted her people back, so it'd be like the old days.

Looking around the technological advanced cavern, Ripley asked about those old days and Elaine told her, grief in her voice, that her people lived in harmony for thousands of years, until they fled from their homeland, ravaged by war.

Metallic creatures, she called them, came down from the stars and proceeded to shoot every person they spotted running, screeching in horrible voices.

The invaders didn't stop at burning down their homes and chased them down, killed all but her, as she escaped by hiding under the bodies.

Fled so far, she wouldn't know where to point towards that showed where she came from.

"What are you?" Ripley wanted to know what species Elaine is.

She vaguely looked human, but there's some aquatic features, receded gills in her neck and her ears vaguely human but clipped like dorsal fins. In between her toes, there's extra skin, like fins.

"It's been so long, I've since forgotten," Elaine frowned.

Haven't heard the word for so long, been so desperate in the last hundreds of years, it slipped Elaine's mind.

Suppose in her desperation, she'd forgotten it.

Perhaps, because it meant differently, it wouldn't apply to her people's state now.

"I was the only one who'd escaped," Elaine stifled the sniffles as she felt her throat closing on it's own. "This is all I have left!"

In her wallow, Elaine's struck with an idea and in turn, went through with it, as she didn't have anything else to do and nothing to lose.

It took time, but she wanted to replicate her species. She's the only female of her species and humans can't reproduce due to genetic reasons.

Cloning wasn't sustainable and would've caused more issues due to it only being her and nothing to diversify the gene pool.

It ended with her deciding to try something else, turning humans into her species.

Elaine's unsure how humans worked and did what she could to try to get one to study, hence why she hid her alien features and became an adoptive daughter to the collector who lived in the village hundreds of years ago.

She used her perceived beauty to study the humans and successfully courted the blacksmith.

Her perceived beauty got her into trouble, hence what happened.

"So, there _was_ a strange man?" Ripley asked if that part of the legend's true and Elaine nodded.

She told Ripley that the strange man just showed up after the lord made his demands and she convinced him to fight for her.

Elaine wasn't sure who he was, but the more she thought back on that event, the more she realized that she's sure he wasn't even human, himself.

What he was, Elaine didn't know, but remembered a cold air about him and she could tell from looking that he's always thinking. That wouldn't be so bad, if not for the fact she wasn't sure what he was thinking about. Those eyes of his, they looked unnatural, didn't help in the matter, either.

"I asked him to my champion, since I knew he wasn't human. I didn't expect him to accept, but he did," Elaine recalled.

Feeling that he's stronger than the lord, Elaine convinced him to aide her to avoid becoming the wife to a drunkard lord who'd beat her at every turn.

"What about the favour?" Ripley inquired about the next part of the legend, about the strange man asking for a favour and nothing more.

Elaine nodded and said that it was true, that there was a favour, he asked her to meet him before the day of the wedding to collect it.

When asked what favour, Elaine frowned as she held the locket around her neck. She said to Ripley that the strange man told her that if she wants a chance for her people, not to marry the blacksmith, and instead return to loch where she hid for so long.

Put herself in stasis for a hundred years or so and when she gets out, only then could she begin to rebuild her people's empire.

As for _what_ the strange man wanted, Elaine said she traded him something she took from one of the invaders that they found from another victim of their attacks.

It helped the invader was already dead, head smashed in, and it had it inside its metallic body, intact.

"I don't know why that man wanted it, but he said that's all he wanted and for me to do what I did," Elaine recalled her retrieving the object from her hidden cavern that she drilled underneath the loch since the high metal content would've skewed radars and gave it to him on the night she disappeared.

He was pleased with it and told her the instructions that she followed. Hundreds of years later, long after everyone died, she left her stasis chamber, that stopped functioning shortly after, and now worked to restore her people.

"What was it he wanted?" Ripley wanted to know.

She's told that it was a crest or something, from another species that the "metal creatures" warred.

Elaine took it with her, just something she found and her addled mind thought would come in handy, and in her mind it did as it caused the strange man to appear, wanting it.

The crest, Elaine wasn't sure, but it look like a gold diamond with markings on it, looked like cogs on top of inscriptions that she couldn't understand.

Whatever it is or what it represents, Elaine traded it for the favour and here she was, alive and well, freed from the persecution of the 1500s and now in the 1800s.

It sounded far fetched that all it took to garner a favor was a crest, but Elaine insisted that the strange man wouldn't take anything else, and Elaine was desperate.

When asked about the blacksmith, Elaine scoffed lightly as she shook her head. She said she knew wouldn't work out anyway, she never told him that she wasn't human. Instead, she was only using him to study males in hopes of using them for her research.

"What now?" Ripley gestured.

Elaine told her that she's researching ways of turning humans into beings like her, in a way that they'll replicate perfectly, and her species will flourish again.

"How many people did you use?" Ripley asked.

She's shocked when Elaine said she captured six human males and studied them, experimented on them, and the way she sounded, it was like another day job for her.

They all died, but they provided valuable data that Elaine's using to refine her experiments and she hopes that if all goes well, she'll start seeing progress.

Elaine's taken aback by the anger in Ripley's voice as she shouted at her, saying that Elaine killed six innocent men who only wanted to provide for their families and now that's gone, their families lost their security.

"Sacrifices have to be made!" Elaine argued only for Ripley to throw it back at her.

"I don't think those men agreed to those sacrifices, Elaine, I think you never gave them the choice!" Ripley argues.

Those men who died never agreed to the experimentations. They weren't given the choice. Elaine kidnapped them and forcibly experimented on them and disposed their bodies when they failed.

"There's plenty of your kind, what's wrong with a few?" Elaine balked that Ripley's angry about her experimenting on humans. In her worldview, there's plenty of humans on this planet, that it shouldn't matter how many she takes for her experiments. They weren't facing extinction anytime soon.

"Those people you killed have families, Elaine. Families that needed them. Do you think they're going to just accept that you basically tortured these men?" Ripley gestured as she noticed Matt moving around in the machine and Elaine's amused that he's not going under the affects of the tranq like he should.

Getting her attention, Ripley asked her, "Do you know what humans do when they find out someone like you's experimenting on them?"

Elaine looked at her and Ripley finished her train of thought.

"They'll kill you. There's millions of us and only one of you, how do you think you fare in that fight?" Ripley eyed her. "What's your plan for the next hundred years, kidnapping men and women who make the mistake of coming towards the loch, trying to prove a point?"

Ripley argues that Elaine shouldn't continue her experiments. If enough humans find out that she's doing this and where she's hiding, it'll only be a matter of time before they reach her and tear her limb from limb.

Appealing to her, Ripley said she understood what Elaine's going through, but she couldn't keep doing this. It's not worth dying for and all she's doing is causing needless deaths.

Even if Elaine's capable of replicating her species, it's only a matter of time before the others discover her plot and do the same thing to the mutated beings like the invaders did to her people.

All it'll cause in the end, more heartbreak, and resentment from the living humans.

"Humans have loved ones too, Elaine, and they're not going to feel sorry for you if they find out you're responsible for their loved ones' disappearances!" Ripley shouts at Elaine, warning her that as goes for her species, humans won't take likely to Elaine hurting their loved ones, no matter her reasonings.

Even if Elaine's somehow successful, there's still a matter of viability. Will her newly created brethren live normal lives or realize very quickly that Elaine isn't as capable as she makes herself seem?

If anything, if all goes wrong, Elaine's facing backlash from humans _and_ her supposed brethren.

There's only so much she can do with her own genetic mapping and gene splicing before it goes badly for everyone involved.

"You don't get the right to talk, you have brethren, far as the eyes can see, I don't!" Elaine shouts.

She argues that Ripley doesn't get a say because she's a human and doesn't have to worry about her people dying out.

Ripley shook her head as she tells Elaine, "I may be human, but I'm not from here and you're not the only one who lost people!"

Coolly, Ripley took a deep breath and explained to Elaine what happened.

"I'm the only one left. There's nobody else alive but me. Even if I'm human, I feel like I don't belong anywhere there's humans. 'Cause that's not _my_ world, that's somebody else's, I'm just muddling in it," Ripley tells Elaine.

Ripley's the last human alive on her former home world.

Even though she's spent time in the new home world, she has the sensation that she doesn't belong in it. That she isn't supposed to be there for long. Even if she could go back to her former home world, there's nothing there, nothing. The Children destroyed everything and left nothing but rubble and bones.

Human or not, Ripley feels alien in a world that's just as much like hers.

"What happened?" Elaine's curious about Ripley's origins.

Ripley frowned as she described the war, censoring any references to the Children, and how it resulted in the death of humankind.

"Somehow, I survived," Ripley scoffed. "Billions of humans and I'm the only one left."

Shaking her head, Ripley held back the tears she felt slowly forming under her eyelids and she chewed on the bottom of her lips.

She caught Elaine staring at her, her eyes glistening as she felt the genuine anguish in Ripley's voice.

"I lost people too, Elaine, the only people who gave a damn about me and I couldn't save them And even though I want them back, I know that'll never happen. The only thing I can do to keep myself going is reminding myself there's still things worth fighting for," Ripley struggled to finish her sentence.

Coughing heavily, Ripley pointed at the trio and said to Elaine that without them, she wouldn't be standing here and now. She'd be dead, having taken her own life, because she felt so hopeless and alone, in a world that isn't her own. The trio reminded her that she wasn't alone as she feels and that they reignited the fire to continue on living, that she's eternally grateful for them.

"How do you think I feel when I see them in there, ready to be poked and prodded?" Ripley challenged Elaine about her ethics.

Painting a picture for Elaine, Ripley made it abundantly clear that she wouldn't hesitate to use lethal force on Elaine in order to save her friends, and while she might've sympathized with Elaine, that this isn't the way to do it.

"What am I supposed to do?" Elaine fretted as she balled her knuckles as she gestured with her fists.

She's desperate and experimenting on humans is her only option. So close, she feels that if she had just a few more she could be sure about her theory and she'll be able to properly begin her plan.

"To tell the truth, I don't know, but I do know you can't do this anymore," Ripley didn't mince words or try to load them. She told the truth to Elaine, that she couldn't come up with a way for Elaine to get what she wanted without experimenting on humans.

She's just as much at a loss as Elaine.

"The only thing I can offer, if you free them now, we can take you somewhere else. It won't be your home world in another universe, but it'll be better than living under a loch for the rest of your life," Ripley offered Elaine.

Free the trio from their suspension, unharmed, and they'll take Elaine off Earth and help her go somewhere else where she's more at ease.

It won't improve her situation, but she wouldn't have to hide from humans under a loch.

Watching Elaine think to herself, Ripley saw her questioning internally, arguing,

It looked like war was sieging in her mind, doubt and hopelessness.

Chewing on the bottom of her lip, Elaine asked, "What if it doesn't work?"

Ripley shrugged as she brought up that Elaine's not having any better luck here. She can't go back into stasis as the machine's broken and she gutted it for parts for her research. Ripley didn't know how long she'll live, but she doubted Elaine wanted to grow old waiting for a chance to bring back the glory of her people.

"It's as good as it gets, I'm sorry, but you don't have much of a chance on your own here. You're better off somewhere else, at least somewhere you don't have to hide," Ripley sighed.

Frowning, Elaine tearfully tells Ripley, she only wanted her people back and Ripley nodded.

More than once, she wanted to see them again, Jamie and Mercy, but she reminded herself that it's futile. It's not worth the risk of tearing the foundations of time and space as she knows it for something considerably meager compared to the lives of billions she risked just for two people.

Tearfully, Elaine asked for a chance to collect what personal things she has left before they leave and Ripley nodded, but stopped her as she asked how to get the trio out from their suspended state.

Elaine tells her how and Ripley watched her disappear into the other room.

"Come on you three, I think we had enough fables for one day," Ripley reached towards the control panel of Matt to get him out first when she narrowly missed a bullet that grazed her right cheek as it bounced off the capsule.

Holding her cheek as it burnt, Ripley turned her head to see Elaine holding her flintlock.

She ordered Ripley to step away from the capsule as she reloaded the flintlock.

"You're not taking them!" Elaine shouts as she fired the flintlock, grazing Ripley's shoulder.


	253. Lady of the Lake Pt 7 (Final)

Fleeing from Elaine, Ripley ran around the spacious cavern as she narrowly avoids the Flintlock. She felt parts of her body on fire from the grazes and bits of blood running down her cheek, but she couldn't stop to rub it away, didn't want to get one in the back. At least Elaine's a terrible shot, that and the flintlock not being as good as modern-day guns, so that's something. Even though she knows how to reload it faster than Ripley can run.

It looked like something out of a cartoon, but it's the only chance Ripley had not getting shot. She couldn't easily just run back to the TARDIS, Elaine's closing gaps quick. The fear Ripley had, if she gone back to the TARDIS, it would've given Elaine enough time to do whatever she intends to Ripley's friends without hesitation.

Ripley already wedged her plan, so she's going to do whatever it takes to do what she can to start the experiments before Ripley has a chance to stop them. She just got three humans, one a woman, enough to try her experiments again.

Now Ripley knew why Matt threw the heavy blanket on her.

"Think, think, think," Ripley muttered herself as she fled from Elaine.

Couldn't readily hide, this was Elaine's cavern, she knew it from the back of her hand. Would've known where Ripley's hiding. Then again, she didn't exactly expect Ripley to appear.

If Ripley surprised her once, maybe she can surprise her twice?

Thinking, Ripley glanced around until she spotted some support beams above her. It's not the brightest of ideas, but if she can hide above them and use them to her advantage, maybe at least bide her time until she can safely disarm Elaine and keep her from her friends. Elaine wouldn't risk shooting the support beams, not without causing a cave-in that would've killed her too.

How Ripley would've gotten up there, well, desperation calls for desperate matters, and Ripley was in desperate matters. She did what she could with her knife to get her up the wall before she grabbed the pipes and forced herself up before climbing over the support beams.

Very stupid idea, but Ripley couldn't exactly throw her knife like she's Xena and hope for the best that it'd go through Elaine's hand in the perfect way to disarm her. She wasn't going to just toss the knife at her forehead and kill her, Ripley wasn't going to go that far if she can help it.

Hiding above the beams, Ripley looked down to hear footfall as Elaine slowly came towards where she stood. Stopping, Elaine glimpsed around, her flintlock pointed outward, didn't see Ripley.

Thinking more, Ripley gripped her pocketknife as she tried to come up with a plan.

Looking at her pocketknife, Ripley got the idea to toss it as far as she could away from them, dropping it ahead of Elaine. The surprise was enough for Elaine to fire her flintlock and as she tried to reload, Ripley took the opportunity to drop on her, wrestling away the flintlock from her.

She might not look it, but Elaine's tougher to fight than she looked, and that's just wrestling. Didn't dissuade Ripley one minute before she pinned her down on the ground.

"Are you out of your bloody mind, lady, firing a damn flintlock in a cavern?" Ripley shouted at Elaine for her stupidity.

It shouldn't have to be said, but Ripley's saying it. Don't fire weaponry underground near support beams and other, especially if they're so far underground that they'll be fossils by the time someone finds their compressed bodies under the beams.

"They're mine!" Elaine shrieked at Ripley as she struggled.

She attempted to grab the shoulder she grazed and ended up only enraging, Ripley further.

Ripley gripped her by the hand and struggled to yank it away from her bloody shoulder before Elaine knocked her off with a head butt.

Dazed, Ripley turned her head to see Elaine slowly trying to get the flintlock that's near the wall and caused Ripley to stir from her daze quickly.

She pushed herself off the ground and slammed into Elaine, yanking the gun away from her hand as she tried to keep it away from Elaine.

Elaine wasn't having it and tried to pin Ripley to the ground, trying to scratch her neck as she attempted to strangle Ripley.

Ripley gave her a taste of her own medicine, with her right hand.

Elaine shrieked as she recoiled in pain as Ripley pushed her off and reached for the gun.

Forcing herself to stand, Ripley wielded the gun and ordered Elaine to stand down.

Elaine held her cheek in pain as she showed her pinprick teeth to Ripley as she hissed.

"Go ahead! Kill me, let me the free of this misery!" Elaine shouts at Ripley to shoot her, end her suffering.

Shaking her head, Ripley stated to Elaine, "I'm not him. I'm not a murderer."

Ripley disarmed the flintlock, scattering the pieces. She tells Elaine to get up, to help her free the others.

Elaine hesitated, but the wearied Ripley forced her up from the ground and yanked her towards the capsules.

Keeping her right hand wrapped around Elaine's wrist, Ripley warned that if she tried anything, she has it in her to give Elaine thrice the amount.

Might've grounded her, but Ripley's bleeding, in pain, tired, and just wants to free her friends.

Begrudgingly, Elaine undid the capsules, freeing the three from the suspension liquid. Slowly, the fresh air woke them up from their slumbers as they stirred. Immediately, they noticed themselves covered in copious amounts of goo that soaked through their clothes, and Ripley held Elaine's arm tightly as she used her other arm to help them out.

They're dazed, but Ripley's able to get them to the TARDIS so they can wash up and collect their thoughts. She made sure that they wouldn't grow any gills or extra skin around their hands and feet, nothing that'd make her invest in a freshwater tank.

Once they're safely inside the TARDIS, protected, Ripley made a point to talk to Elaine.

"Listen to me, lady, I gave you a chance and you squandered it because you were vindictive. That means in my book, I don't have to give you anymore courtesy. You can wallow in your sorrow all you want, but don't say I didn't try to help you. I suggest you take this into suggestion, that if you want to continue living your miserable life, end your experiments and do something else with your time. That means, Elaine, no invading, no nothing. If I have to come back out here to settle the score, I will. Don't make any mistakes, I won't be so courteous with you the next time you make problems," Ripley pointed at Elaine.

She warned Elaine that she was only trying to help, but the next person to come after her might not be so willing to help, and maybe even be worse than the aliens that destroyed her people.

"What comes around, goes around. You keep experimenting, someone's going to come find you and do the same. And believe me when I tell you, that there's even worse people out there that wouldn't mind splicing you with pigs. I suggest gardening for your free time, maybe some rosemary," Ripley eyed Elaine.

If Elaine wanted to live, she better stop her experiments and fast. If what Ripley knew from her time said anything, it'll only take Elaine to kidnap the wrong person who'll twist her experiments against her, and do the same to her. Only not for the noble intent Elaine tried to do.

Sniffling, Elaine's unable to do much as Ripley made sure she couldn't do much, bruised her so badly, and while Ripley didn't come out of the fight clean herself, she's still got her fire and she burnt Elaine with it thrice over.

"Don't make me come back out here," Ripley threatened Elaine. "And for the record, one of those men was the Doctor you kidnapped. I suggest you be nice to him because I promise you, he might be more forgiving than I was, but even he has his limits and unlimited ways of disposing petty people like you."

Turning around, Ripley shook her head and walked straight back to the TARDIS where the door opened for her and she stepped inside.

It took them back to the shores of the loch where Ripley collected the remaining things, rubbish, and all, before the TARDIS brought them to the den of Karen and Arthur's home, where the three sat around with towels, confused.

Ripley caught them up to speed and Matt couldn't stop fretting over the grazes and bruising she received from her fight with Elaine. He winced at the blood as it slowly pooled on the surface of her grazed cheek as he dabbed it with a rag covered in peroxide.

"Matt, I'm fine," Ripley insisted as he held her close to him as he tended to her grazed cheek.

Matt shook his head as he himself insisted he tend to her.

Once the blood stopped, he put a nice bandaid on it, topping it off with a kiss before tending to her shoulder as blood left a line around her cardigan.

"So, the legends were true?" Karen blinked.

Ripley nodded.

"What's gonna happen to her?" Arthur wondered.

Ripley couldn't shrug on the account Matt had her shoulder with the graze so, she only said, "I don't know. Made sure she knew the next time we meet, it won't be any prettier."

Reflexively, Ripley flinched when Matt held pressure over the graze.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Matt sighed heavily as he hugged her.

Ripley pointed out that she didn't go against Goliath and that flintlocks weren't that great to begin with, not to mention Elaine wasn't a great shot with them.

"Point is, you're alive," Matt poked her on the nose.

He couldn't help but plant another set of kisses on her lips, just glad that she's still alive, and while she'll have to contend with bruising for the next few days, at least she has her health.

"Just let me know if I should get you some fish food," Ripley sighed.

Matt caught that in an instant and poked her in the stomach, causing her to reflexively giggle.

Once Ripley's tended and everyone's okay, they grabbed the luggage from the TARDIS as well as things they grabbed during the trip. With that done, Karen and Arthur hugged Matt and Ripley, happy to see them again. Karen, of course, hugged Ripley twice in a row, thanking her for saving them.

Ripley casually remarked that it's much as her job as Matt's and the TARDIS. She wouldn't let anything happen to them; lord knows what she'll do if anything does.

With everything said and done, Matt and Ripley returned to the TARDIS where he took them back to the shop. Matt decided to stay over for the evening, just to make sure Ripley's all right.

It's good that there's twelve days until Christmas, because Ripley couldn't explain away the bruising and bandages without someone getting worried if it was any closer. She'll be sore for a few nights, but after that, she'll be chippier as normal.

Hurt like hell in the morning when Ripley's trying to shower, but that's beside the point. Matt's keeping her close to him as much as he can tonight and he's coming up with ways to keep them safer from whatever's on the menu for the week.

Whatever the case may be, Ripley stopped Elaine from her experiments.

As for what Elaine did after Ripley nearly beat the tar out of her, well, that Ripley didn't know. She only knew that Elaine's aware of what kind of person she is when she's rightfully angry and would've taken measures to keep her from getting roused. Whether that's good or not, Ripley didn't know, but all she knew that Elaine wouldn't forget the beatings and that if she's smart, she'll find something else to do with her time.

Not for nothing, Ripley would've helped her, but after that, she wouldn't chance it again. She extended an olive branch and all Elaine gave back were grazes and bruises, even if Ripley's sympathetic to her, that's not flying with her.

Whatever, the deed's done, Elaine's dealt with.

Whether they see her again or not, who knows at this point.

All Ripley wanted to do was go to sleep, Matt's already using her chest as a pillow, snoring away, so she's settled for the night.

Christmas is coming and they needed to prepare for that. Matt's already giddy with joy, Ripley expects to wake up to see her entire flat and shop covered in decorations. Knowing Matt, he'll have mistletoes everywhere and justify them every time they walk under them.

Ah, the joy of Christmas with the Doctor.

THE END


	254. The Dulwich Textile Pt 1

In a textile near Derbyshire, workers filed inside the old building erected in the 40s, replacing the previous building, a paper mill, that burnt down after an accident sometime in the 30s.

Built like a castle, there's ironwood and steel, sturdy enough that even if a bomb dropped, even the framework would've stayed intact. There's a second story for the offices that overlooked the entire factory floor and a basement underneath it that housed temperature sensitive dyes and replacement parts for the machinery.

On a busy day, workers would've gone down into the basement to grab kilos of dry and wet dyes that needed expert handling to avoid losing the beautiful colours that the textile's known for.

Stamping their time cards, the workers situated themselves into their assigned spots and began working their shifts.

Machinery sprang to life, beginning to turn fiber and other into fabrics, dyed and tended, slowly filling orders from all over the country as workers stationed near areas plucked finished goods and placed them into outgoing parcels.

There's a new worker who came in today, having gotten the job last week and starting today, he's working near the others, restringing yarn as the machines did the rest, forming yarn balls of different colours.

Workers collected the finished yarns in wheel carts they pushed around the factory floor.

The new worker didn't mind the monotony, as he needed the money, and if it's as simple as keeping the machines fed with yarn, then it couldn't all that bad.

If he worked hard enough, he could've easily moved to other parts of the textile. He wanted to try his hand with silk, he heard the Dulwich Textile makes some of the best silk in the country, might've even topped the Japanese kind if compared.

However, silk's temperamental and he couldn't just spring on the chance to work with it without proving his worth to the company. After all, he's just starting out and they wouldn't let just anyone handle the silk.

Diligently, the man worked to keep the machinery fed and as he did, he noticed the blank looks on everyone's faces as they worked around him.

While feeding machines fabrics and pulling the finished products off the lines weren't interesting, he expected some liveliness in the other workers.

Internally, the man thought it was just the monotony catching up to them, tuning out, they worked to the rhythm they developed since they worked here longer than he has.

The man continued to work in the textile until it got to him, the monotony, and his coworkers quizzical eerie silence.

He'd put up with it for a few weeks, but he couldn't handle it anymore and needed some answers. He's sure that his coworkers haven't been taking their breaks, always working the textile, and nothing else.

The bell rings and none of the workers leave for the break room or behind the building to smoke, they're content with working through their own breaks and it bothered the man so much he couldn't comprehend the reasoning.

Welling up, the man couldn't stand the oddness and had to ask someone about it. He never did this before, but he just didn't know what else to do about it, so he figured he'd ask someone of similar position as him.

If all fails, he'll find someone from the village who'll give the textile a run for its money for suppressing worker's rights.

Turning his head to a woman, he could never find out her name as she was always busy, the man looked at her as she loaded the machinery with more wool to turn into twine. Her fixated dark eyes hardly moved as she looked down at the spiny teeth of the machinery as it grabbed the fabric from her.

Looked thin, the man didn't know if it's just her natural figure or she's slowly starving and can't eat because of whatever's going on in the textile.

If the man worked here, he noticed none of the workers ate and he hardly seen anyone's eyes move.

If there's something illegal going on, they're well within their right to report the company, the law would've protected them if the company retaliated and every lawyer and their mother would've had a field day.

Striking up the conversation, the man hoped to gain knowledge about the strangeness going on in the textile.

"Excuse me, bit quiet around here, innit?" the man smiled as he tried to make light conversation with her.

The woman suddenly stepped back as she dazedly watched the machinery consume the wool, slowly turning it into strings.

She slowly turned her head to the man as he spoke to her and he could see her dark eyes as they reflected him.

"Mr. Dulwich wouldn't like it if we detract from our work," she monotonously said to the man as she prepared to load more wool.

Mr. Dulwich operates the textile and he's their boss, but from what the man gathered, Mr. Dulwich hardly shows himself in the textile much. He's usually busy in his office and only shows up whenever something happens or he's going to a meeting with investors.

Well, that's what he assumes, he's never heard the others talk about him much and he never saw him out of his office. Weirdly, he seems to know what goes on the floor without having to step out of his office or call someone to it for questioning.

"I mean, can't we do both, my name's Ken, how about you?" Ken introduced himself to the woman as she fed more wool to the munching teeth of the machinery.

As she tossed the last bit of wool inside the teeth, the woman monotonously told Ken, "You have to obey, it is his law."

Ken's taken aback by this and pointed out that it's against the _country_ law and Mr. Dulwich will see prison if he gets caught.

He watched as the other coworkers looked at him funny as he tried to tell the woman that Mr. Dulwich doesn't have the authority to prohibit something as menial as chatting over something like feeding yarn.

He brought up that none of them go on break and it's illegal to prohibit workers from going on break.

As Ken pleaded his case, one of the coworkers told the woman that Mr. Dulwich will want to hear this from Ken, his voice hazy, soft, and the woman agreed.

"Mr. Dulwich will speak with you, come with me," the woman ominously told Ken and turned around. She walked away from her post and Ken begrudgingly followed her.

It's not something he wanted to do on his first day, hell, he would've stayed quiet and collect his paycheck, but he couldn't overlook the illegalities going on in the textile, anymore.

Not to mention, his coworkers' mentality started getting to him, weirding him out.

They're always quiet, never laughed or joked, or other. Always fixated on the machinery, never really anything else. Never went on break even though the bell rings and they're still working at their stations.

The company refrigerator's never used. Ken's the only one who uses it and he's the only one in the break room during the allocated break. Everyone else tirelessly worked the textile and these illegalities compounded his intent on finding the underlying cause of it.

He didn't have any seniority as he's only worked there for weeks, but it's worth a shot, even if he'll have to rally outsiders to his cause.

The woman took him towards a door down to the basement.

She told him that Mr. Dulwich's waiting for him at the end of the hallway.

"Isn't the office on the second story?" Ken recalled that there's an office above the textile overlooking the factory floor.

Instead of getting the answers he wanted, Ken saw that something's wrong with the woman and she didn't or couldn't grasp what he's saying. Selective, almost, he wasn't sure for certain.

The woman repeated, "Mr. Dulwich is waiting for you. Go to him."

Ken's not pleased with the woman's monotonous voice and her general attitude, she's never said anything to him until now, and the things she says, sounds like words put into her mouth, like someone's forcing her to say it.

Her voice, so odd, like she hadn't used it in a long time and atrophy's setting in.

Ken tried to bring it up, but the woman subtly pushed him with words to visit Mr. Dulwich at his office.

Begrudgingly, Ken went through the door, and followed the stairs down. He didn't know where this led, but it must've led into the basement because he walked fifty or so steps down until he reached the bottom.

There's a cold air and deafening silence.

Ken wasn't sure where he was going, but he followed the only hallway until it funneled him into a dark room.

Calling out, Ken tried to find a switch as he did, he didn't hear anyone and he finally found a switch, but it wouldn't turn on the lights.

Hardly did anything, least that he found.

"Mr. Dulwich?" Ken called out to his boss. "Mr. Dulwich, I need to speak with you!"

He wandered the large room, dark, and he couldn't see anything ahead of himself.

It wasn't until he felt the tip of his boot bending that he stepped backwards in fright as he noticed there's a steep drop before him.

So dark, he couldn't see anything, and he narrowed his ruby eyes, trying to see through the darkness, couldn't tell how deep it was, but it must've been deep, it's so black he couldn't see anything.

Only a minute passed and Ken stepped further back when he thought he saw something moving in the darkness below.

He wasn't sure what it was, but it was slow, and it didn't have a discernible shape.

Hearing footfall, Ken turned around and saw the same woman from before, coming down the stairs, she slowly walked towards Ken, an empty look on her face.

Ken asked her about Mr. Dulwich's location, but she defers his questions. Never raising her voice, always hazy, and quite strange.

"I don't know what's going on here, but when I get out of here and report this, whatever nonsense going on is gonna stop!" Ken shouts at the woman, who only looked at him with her empty eyes, just devoid of any emotions.

It surprised him when she spoke to him, but not about the legal implications about him reporting the illegalities going on in the textile.

"Mr. Dulwich will speak with you, now," Ken heard the woman ominously tell him as she stood in front of him. She said that any complaints Ken has with the textile, he may share with their boss, as he's waiting to hear them.

Ken shouts at her, demanding answers, but the woman's quiet and didn't react at all to his emotional outburst.

"What is going on here?" Ken shouted at her.

The woman didn't react to his latest outburst and instead stepped backwards.

It caught Ken off but he felt something tugging on his leg and looked down.

Only a split second, but he saw something wrapped around his leg, before he's forcibly dragged into that hole.

He screamed for only a second until sudden silence.

The woman above didn't respond, empty expression on her face, and she said hazily, "Yes, Mr. Dulwich, I will do that. Yes, I'm sure we'll find someone to replace him. He was a loose cog, anyhow. Yes, thank you, Mr. Dulwich. I do what I must for the cause, for your words are law."


	255. The Dulwich Textile Pt 2

Materializing behind some brick fencing, the TARDIS appeared in Derbyshire. The door opens and stepping out of it were Matt and Ripley, having received a desperate plea from someone called Heather Pratt, begging for the Doctor's help, as something strange's going on and resulted in her brother, Kenneth (he commonly went by his nickname, Ken,) disappearing.

Nobody knew what happened to him and the last place he worked claimed he never showed up to the textile one shift. Didn't know where he went, didn't have anything to suggest he was even there to begin with.

Local police weren't worth much, they didn't want to waste their time on one man when they had a village to patrol. However, Heather believed they had ulterior motives not to investigate the textile, whatever those were.

Unable to garner proof of any wrongdoing, Heather sought help from the Doctor, as she's heard tales of him always helping those in need.

She's desperate to know what's become of her brother and even wanted to pay Matt for his help, even if she's only receiving paltry pay as it. Anything to find out what happened.

In the message, she said her brother disappeared weeks after working at the Dulwich Textile. She swore something's going on with the textile as her brother sent messages describing the oddities, he witnessed firsthand.

His coworkers forgoing their own healths, their legal rights, everything, all in the name of their boss, Mr. Dulwich.

Kenneth warned Heather to stay away from the textile, swearing that he's certain something's wrong with it, something dangerous, even.

He couldn't find proof and the peculiar coworkers of his weren't helping in the matter, in fact, he's certain they were watching his every move.

In his last letter, Kenneth described his latest attempt to get to the bottom of the strange goings in the textile. He wants to confront the unseen Mr. Dulwich and expose him for whatever he's doing to the coworkers.

Unsure of how it'll go, Kenneth warned Heather to move out of Derbyshire and stay away, avoid anyone who worked there. Even when she's not speaking to him in person, Heather knew Kenneth's handwriting and he's afraid.

Something's wrong and she's sure her brother's somewhere in the textile.

Without proof and the means, Heather's unsure what to do, hence why she searched high and low for the Doctor in the safety of Caddish and sent him the telegram.

Paranoid, perhaps, Heather didn't want to take chances, if what her brother described of his coworkers says anything, they won't hesitate to hunt her down and silence her as well.

Unable to leave her home, she's forced to watch the world go by, afraid of running into his coworkers, certain that they're aware of her existence.

She begged for the Doctor to be careful in her telegram, swearing that something's inside the Dulwich Textile and isn't hesitant in killing him to keep him from exposing it.

In her telegram, she's sure that Kenneth's dead, having died in the textile. Remorseful, Heather asked the Doctor to tell her what became of the body.

"Wonderful start of the Twelve Days of Christmas," Matt sighed as he stepped through the threshold of the TARDIS and looked around.

It's expectant that Matt would've suffered some setbacks since he assumed the title sometime ago. He should've figured it wouldn't be a quiet December, everyone's starting to hear about him and he's in heavy demand.

Two days ago, even, he was helping settle some bad blood between tribes and almost got an arrow in his arse and Ripley gotten food poisoning from some bad fish.

Now, a peculiar case that involves a textile, of all places.

It's nowhere exotic this time around.

Just a textile in Derbyshire.

What could've been more terrifying other than boredom?

"Well, it's not like we can't just go to a planet that celebrates Christmas every day, if it gets bad," Ripley brought up a good point.

Infinite possibilities, there's a chance of a place or planet that celebrates Christmas every day of the year.

If all fails, they can find it and Matt can live out his desires to have a quiet Christmas with her.

Of course, knowing their luck, they'd have to deal with deranged elves or something, just because that's their kind of luck.

"That's true. Hope Arthur's having better luck," Matt frowned.

Karen and Arthur remained in their world since they've been back from the resort. After returning, Arthur's working to release his written novels in stagnant releases. He didn't want to dilute his small presence with sudden rushes of his work, so he's eking out details with his publisher on how to time the releases to avoid the chances of fatigue and overexposure.

Too few, people would lose interest since there's no new material.

Too many, people would start ignoring them because there's simply too many at once.

Balancing act's all part of the trade and Arthur wants to ensure that each series he's created get their next books within reasonable time, ensuring there's still interest.

As for Karen, she's working through the preliminaries of shadowing a detective. She's scheduled to start it sometime in January and assuming all goes according to plan, she can begin the work to become one, herself. There's some testing that's required as well as certification, which required studying and working, thus she couldn't leave her position to go jumping into adventures with Matt and Ripley.

"Detective wife and writer husband, perfect combo," Ripley mused.

The pairing would've made for some interesting stories indeed, especially if Arthur needed to draw inspiration and looked towards Karen as she's becoming a detective.

Of course, he'll have to keep himself in check and not over embellish, for that'll ruin the story.

With that said, Karen and Arthur were working hard in their respected fields with the hopeful they'll spend a quiet Christmas together and with their families.

"Think we'll get cameos?" Matt teased a chance of Arthur obtaining movie deals for his novels.

Hey, things can happen, change on a dime, parables, and all that, it could happen in the not too distant future, for all intents and purposes.

Shaking her head, Ripley pointed out that she doesn't think any novels Arthur wrote could've allowed them to cameo without sticking out like sore thumbs.

Shrugging, Matt mentioned that Arthur wrote plenty more books, maybe they can cameo in one of those on the big screen.

"I thought you didn't want to be an actor," Ripley mused at Matt's insistence.

Smiling, Matt said that he didn't want to be an actor, just for a chance to cameo, that's all, didn't have to give him lines, just a few frames to do what he felt the scene called for.

"Besides, it'd be fun!" Matt raised a finger.

Sighing, Ripley marched ahead, she knows she won't win against Matt's logic, and she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction that he had her checkmated.

Instead, she called for a slate mate, better than nothing.

Walking with Ripley, Matt scanned the area with his dark green eyes as he witnessed vehicles passing them by. They're vintage compared to vehicles now, so it placed them around the '70s.

"Oh, you think they have a disco?" Matt asked Ripley.

She said disco's dead, but if they're in the '70s, then reasonably, it's still alive, and Matt's never heard of the disco other than what Ripley told him.

Ripley pointed out neither can dance and they'd bumble on the dance floor, possibly hurting themselves in the process, amid the laughing by the audience that witnessed the sight.

"In a few decades, who's going to remember?" Matt raised a good point.

Dance horribly now, nobody's the wiser in the present.

Sighing, Ripley asked him where the textile was and he fumbled with the telegram as he read off the address.

Walking with him, the couple searched out for the textile, and upon finding it, they're met with a large gate that's overgrown with vine.

It's the summer, they can feel the heat, but near the textile, there's an eerily cool air.

"I think one of us should stay back and the other works at the textile," Matt suggested to Ripley.

If the telegram's any indicator, then it'd be dangerous if both were in the textile at the same time, so one works and the other stays on the outside looking for clues.

"Well, who goes?" Ripley asks.

Both were good with sewing kits, but textile's a different story.

Thinking, Matt said that he should be the one who works at the textile and Ripley stays back.

"You sure?" Ripley looked at him.

Matt scratched his chin as he said that he can handle his own and since Ripley had the key to the TARDIS, he didn't want to risk it getting taken.

"Okay, I'll go see what I can find out about the textile," Ripley nodded.

Gently grabbing his arm, Ripley told him to be careful.

"Always," Matt kissed her on the nose.

He told her he'll find her when he gets out of the textile.

Nodding, Ripley told him she'll try to find clues as he's working.

Sneaking a quick kiss before he left her, Matt went through the gate and up the stone path up to the textile.

It felt like an icebox as he went up to the massive doors and entered.

Smelled of cigarettes and sweat when he went through the doors, before it disappeared, and Matt's met with a secretary working a typewriter at the reception desk.

Strolling up to her, Matt called her attention and she turned her head towards him before he told her his intentions on working at the textile.

Pulling up her glasses, the woman asked for his name and he gave it as John Smith, he showed her his CSS that confirmed his identity and she read it before telling him to sit down in the seat in front of the desk and he did.

She asked for his work experience and Matt told her.

When he finished, the woman studied him before asking him to wait. She picked up the phone and dialed a number and waited.

Beginning to talk to someone, Matt heard her talk with the owner of the textile, "Mr. Dulwich, there's a gentleman out here who has experience and wants to work at the textile, what do you want me to do with him?"

Matt didn't hear Mr. Dulwich, but the woman, Ava on her name tag, talked to him.

"Yes, Mr. Dulwich, I'll tell him," Ava said as she sat the phone on the receiver before turning her head towards him.

She stated, "Mr. Dulwich's not taking any new recruits at the moment. You'll have to find work somewhere else."

Matt's baffled and gestured as he said that he heard the textile needed workers and that he came all the way out here to do try his hand at getting a job at the textile.

Ava stated that Mr. Dulwich isn't interested and that if Matt wanted, she can forward his resume somewhere else if he preferred.

"But I heard so many good things about the Dulwich Textile," Matt insisted that he work at the textile.

It took work on his part, but he tried selling the idea that he wanted to work at the textile because he heard all the benefits that came with working there.

"We get that a lot, but I'm sorry, Mr. Dulwich says we can't take any more workers," Ava shrugged her stout shoulders at Matt.

Sighing, Matt stood up and was about to leave the textile when the phone started ringing and Ava picked it up.

She's talking to someone and surprised.

"Mr. Dulwich, you said you weren't taking any more," Ava recalled Mr. Dulwich's exact words.

Back and forth, she's talking with him before she resting the phone on the receiver and called Matt over to the desk.

"Mr. Dulwich says for me to tell you that you got the job," Ava said to Matt.


	256. The Dulwich Textile Pt 3

In his uniform, Matt overlooked the factory floor of the textile as workers walked around the machinery. Some pushed wheel carts filled with fabrics, yarn, and other towards the processing room.

The finished products from the factory floor go there for processing and packaged, before shipping out to stores and other factories throughout the country.

Parcels filled with the products go out to the lorry depot where they're loaded up on various lorries, either company or contracted.

Everything's meticulously done from how the dyes were made, even just an extra drop could've changed the colour of the fabric. Less, especially.

Special orders the textile gets time to time had their own corner of the factory, marked with blue lines, dictating that only special orders and their materials go there, not the red marked areas of the textile.

Blue marked machines were for precise specifications that couldn't be done with the general machinery and needed different machinery to accurately give results that the contracted companies and other ordered.

The machinery operated differently compared to the rest, so there's a few of Matt's coworkers exclusively worked at the machinery because of it.

Since Matt wasn't trained to use that part of the textile, he worked in the generals as one of the workers for the mechanic looms.

Loading up the chosen fabrics, Matt watched as the mechanic looms slowly form the long sheets of dyed cotton.

What would've taken hours, took only ten minutes before he collected the sheets and put them on the cart for processing.

With the earplugs in his ears, Matt didn't hear anything but the commentary in his head, because that would be very bad to have him with hearing loss from the machinery as they're used.

Working, Matt made seventeen long sheets of cloth, before he heard a loud buzzing overhead and noticed his coworkers leaving their positions to go into the break room.

Matt's about to follow his coworkers lead when he happened to look down and see what looked like a tape sticking out from under the looms.

Carefully, Matt snatched it up and hid it in his inner pocket, before joining the others in the break room.

Men and women sat around, eating and chatting, looking lively as ever, Matt's able to get their names and their positions in the textile.

They're all the same boat as Matt, wanting work from the textile because they heard so many good things about it, from pay to benefits.

While there's jobs that would've been more interesting than spools and twine, they're happier knowing they've got a job security at the moment.

As Matt listened to them, he caught sight of one of the women as she went to get more coffee.

He wouldn't have noticed her haven't he caught something off about her.

The woman with the dark eyes' called Isley and worked the machinery turning wool into yarn. Kinda thin, but being rather tall might've helped make it seem like she's thin when she's probably a healthy weight.

Matt didn't know why, but the moment he saw her eyes, he felt off about her, and he didn't know why. Strange that he'd feel that and he would've smacked himself silly if he felt inclinations, so it definitely wasn't those, but something else.

Impending, if there's a lack of better word.

Everyone else talked to her just fine and when she spoke, it sounds odd, but Matt thought she sounded _off_. The accent, the standard Derby, but underlying her accent, something strange.

Keeping his composure, Matt eavesdropped on Isley's conversations with the other coworkers, they were talking about something going on after work, but Matt wasn't able to catch it all.

It sounded like they were going to the pub after work, something that would've happened any time in any job, but it felt _off_ and Matt wasn't sure why.

Break continued for another hour, Matt passed the time dozing off, but he noticed a few times he stirred when he thought break's over, there's water damage on the ceiling.

When he properly woke up, there's none on the ceiling, not even the smell of mildew, it confused him terribly, and he didn't know what to think of it.

For a moment, the windows on the doors looked yellowed and grimy, but when he looked again, they're pristine and he could see through them.

These occurrences kept happening until it's time for him to go back out to the floor and he followed the coworkers out. Going straight to his position, Matt began working again, keeping the illusion up that he's just another worker, up until it's finally time for him to leave the textile and he couldn't help but admit he didn't want to run out of there.

Keeping his cool, he left the textile and went through the big gates. He didn't even want to look behind, just kept going, until he ran into someone and nearly leapt into the air.

As Matt calmed down, he saw Ripley standing there, worried.

"Giving me heart attacks, now?" Matt held his chest as he exhaled sharply.

Ripley sharply poked him as she said, "Doncha know what time it is?"

Matt recalled it being the day when he started working the textile and as Ripley talked to him, she pointed up and he followed her to see that it's dark out.

"It's midnight," Ripley touched him lightly.

Matt couldn't believe it, he saw the sun shining through the windows above the factory, he couldn't have worked that long!

"I… I don't understand," Matt flinched.

Sighing, Ripley pulled him close and told him that she grabbed some food from a place and brought it back to the TARDIS.

Nodding, Matt followed her back and when he did, they sat around discussing the strange events that happened.

"I swear, it was day," Matt insisted.

It was days when he walked out of the textile, but only when Ripley pointed out did the darkness shroud them.

"Did you find anything?" Ripley asked him.

Nodding, Matt pulled out the tape and handed it to Ripley and she took it into her hand.

"Why're there a tape on the floor?" Ripley wondered as she got up to fetch a tape player.

Matt shrugged and said he found it under the looms as Ripley grabbed one and brought back to them.

"I don't know, but I grabbed it and hid it," Matt rubbed his eyes.

Putting the tape in, Ripley hit play and they listened to a man describing the strangeness of the textile.

Slowly, the man's slipping into insanity and his voice turning hoarse. By the end of the tape, the couple felt him losing the last sliver of humanity he had left.

" _Nobody believed me… nobody wanted to believe me… something… something's in the air… I don't know what… I'm… I'm losing myself… It's been two weeks… I can't leave… They won't let me leave. I can't escape, they said I'm them now. He's talking to them and I will hear him, too. I hear him… I hear him, now… he says… he's telling me… the son of Nazareth's returning to us… Alhazred… he will lead us… lead us to prosperity. Alhazred… master…. He will come for us… he will bring us to victory… Alhazred… the master of the world… Alhazared… the son of Nazareth… the time eater… Alhazred… Alhazred… we will punish him… your foe… He will not win… we are your servants… we will prevail… Alhazred… he will not win… the son of… he will not win… Bless us… Alhazred…_ "

By the time the tape ran out, the couple's stunned at the tape. The name, Alhazred, it made no sense, especially to Ripley, as she mentioned hearing the name in her own universe, but it was a fiction character from a popular author.

Nazareth…

Well, that's obvious, too.

"Who do you think it could've been?" Ripley asked Matt.

Thinking, Matt tried to think of who it could've belonged to, but no one's coming to mind.

It's a man, clearly, so it wasn't Isley.

"I don't know, I'm not even sure what the hell's going on," Matt frowned.

Touching his forearm, Ripley reminded him that he'll figure it out and for him to stay safe as he's doing so.

If he gets hurt, she won't forgive him easily.

"What if… what if he's real and that author just got the inspiration from a blip?" Matt got an idea.

Alhazred's a fictional character in Ripley's universe, nonexistent in Matt's universe, a _real_ person _here_!

"All I know is, if you see a book made of human flesh and written with blood, get the _hell_ away from it!" Ripley warned him in case that part's also true.

Nothing ever good happens when someone goes near a book like that and even if someone's the Doctor, he couldn't handle the evil within.

With what they've encountered, it wouldn't surprise them none that a popular author got inspiration from the blips of his counterparts and one of them referenced Alhazred, whoever he is, and because of things getting lost in translation, the author gets the idea. Filling in the blanks with whatever he came up with, the author created a fictional character that was forever referenced until the end.

"I don't think you should go back," Ripley looked at Matt, worried.

Matt shook his head as he told her that he needed to find out what's going on in the textile and Ripley worried.

"Matt, you thought it was still daytime before I told you otherwise," Ripley points out that if not her, he'd think it's still sunny outside.

Frowning, Matt tried to tell her that'd he be okay, but Ripley wasn't too sure.

"It's the point of the Doctor, innit, I have to do this," Matt brought up a point.

Not all adventures the Doctor has were sunshine and happiness, there's some that stay with him always. Even if Matt wanted something nicer, he couldn't just pick and choose what he wanted to do, he has to take the good with the bad.

"Not your health," Ripley pointed at him.

Matt did the only thing that came to mind and he hugged Ripley, keeping her close to him, he told her that he'll do what he can, because that's his job, and because he had to.

He's the Doctor and if he lets whatever's going on fester, than there's a chance it'll cause even worse harm, so he has to do this.

Health or not, the Doctor couldn't turn a blind eye to this.

Holding him close, Ripley murmured that she hoped Matt knew what he was doing and he admitted he didn't, but he trusted her to save his arse when inevitably he bits off more than he chews.

However, he'll keep it close to his chest in the mean time.

Releasing her, Matt asked if Ripley found anything about the textile and she nods.

She said that Mr. Dulwich moved to Derbyshire from Stoke-n-Trent, wanted to make a textile out of the ruins of the old factory, made it pretty big for what it's worth.

"No one from here works at the textile," Ripley tells Matt.

She's looked everywhere and talked to every person in the area she could find, all said the same thing.

No one in Derbyshire wanted to work in that textile, even if it was the last available job in the entire world.

"Why?" Matt asked her.

Ripley shrugged as she said she heard conflicting reasonings, but it boiled down to the residents having a bad feeling about the textile.

Interestingly, when Mr. Dulwich opened it, everyone was fine with it, but slowly within the years of it opening, they heard stories about the textile, and it rooted itself into the minds of the residents that they wouldn't even let their money-strapped children work at that textile.

Even the children and the teenagers, even the rowdiest of the bunch, wouldn't even pass the textile on their way to schools, afraid of it.

The rowdiest and hardheaded of the bunch wouldn't even dare break into the textile and they admitted to Ripley they've broken into other factories around Derbyshire, but under _no_ circumstances or dare, they would do the same to the Dulwich Textile.

 _Bullies_ of all people wouldn't go as far as trying to goad or force their targets into the textile, too afraid of it, and one even admitted to Ripley that he's afraid of doing anything to his targets near it because of the fear that the textile _might_ do something to _him_ and it wasn't just to save the target.

No.

It'd want to do _something_ to him.

The workers of the textile came from all over the country, because it'd always needed workers, and since Derbyshire residents wouldn't accept any positions the textile offered, it relied exclusively on transients.

Ripley's unable to find where the workers lived, she talked to people who said they never bought houses or rented, and someone swore that they never saw anyone _leave_ the textile after it closes.

Even if the workers left the textile, nobody wants to talk or _touch_ them.

"I don't like this," Ripley frowned as she finished telling Matt what she found as she searched around for answers.


	257. The Dulwich Textile Pt 4

Looking up at the monitor as there's scans for any mentions of Alhazared in the data in the TARDIS memory, the couple tried finding out more details about him, hoping that they can use it to their advantage.

Ripley's rightfully worried about Matt going back to the textile and he soothed her woes, but not much, and she looked at him, fear in her eyes.

She may not know how different this Alhazared was compared to the book version, but she had a bad feeling about this and it's in her nature to worry about these things, especially when Matt's in the crosshairs.

There's even a chance the author got the idea of the book Alhazared authored himself from blips of the counterpart version, which didn't help Ripley's fears.

As the scans finished, there's one file on Alhazared in the memory and the couple attempted to look through it, but it's password protected. Even if they tried, they couldn't guess the password or have the TARDIS override it, in fact it seemed whoever Alhazared is, encountered one of the Doctors.

Whatever happened between the two seemed so severe, the Doctor put a password that even the TARDIS and the Sonic Screwdriver couldn't override, not even a minuscule rewiring could've done the job.

Alternatively, it could be said that the _TARDIS_ put the password on the file and won't let anyone open it, for whatever reason.

It only validated Ripley's concern that this wasn't the average cultist or other, someone far dangerous than they'd like.

"Well, I don't think he's present," Matt frowned.

The man on the tape sounded like he was chanting Alhazared like a god, like he wasn't physically there, so it's still a cult situation, but it meant there's a head cultist who led the followers.

"It'd have to be Mr. Dulwich," Ripley shrugged.

If not, Mr. Dulwich isn't alive to object the cult in his textile.

Frowning, Matt realized this wasn't just a normal situation. A cult's something, he had only heard about in school books, never witnessed one in person, and here he was, ready to take on his first cult.

"Matt, if they find out you're on to them, they'll kill you," Ripley warned him.

She's heard plenty of cults in her universe and knew how dangerous they become when they felt threatened. Roving gangs of followers killing perceived threats, toppling governments, when pushed, they don't know what the cult would've done if they found out Matt figured out the truth, but it won't be pretty.

Matt assured her that he'll figure it out and she shook her head.

"You don't know what they're capable of or how they're keeping their followers in line," Ripley pointed out to him.

Threats, drugs, it's anyone's guess how the cult kept the followers from defecting.

If the tape said anything, it sounded like there's something else that's keeping followers from defecting and Ripley hated to say it, but it sounded like they're dealing with a telepath.

A strong one that can break the will of a grown man.

"Ellie, if I don't do something, they'll spill out of the textile, imagine them out in the open," Matt brought up a good point.

If he doesn't think of something, then the cultists would've gone out into the open and might've spread bodily harm or worse to the citizens of Derbyshire and the outlying areas.

Chewing on the bottom of her lip, Ripley looked to the console.

She said that they should work on a plan to keep Matt safe and out of harm's way while he investigates the textile.

He couldn't break in at night, as the coworkers never leave the textile. They'll react violently to him breaking in and wouldn't stop until he's dead.

If he's as serious as he sounds, the only thing Ripley can think of is for him to take measures to keep the cult from scrambling his noggin or killing him. Something that they won't see and can't take away from him.

Nodding, Matt worked with Ripley and in extension, the TARDIS as they prepared for Matt to go back into the textile for his next shift.

Ripley wanted him to stay put, but he's right, he needed to do something to stop the cult from spilling out. If they're dealing with a telepath like Ripley thinks, then it's priority that whatever or whoever's dealt with before they start turning their sights on the outside.

"Okay, telepath, telepath, what'll go against a telepath," Matt clicked his tongue against his teeth as he looked up at the monitor.

Conclusively, it looked like there's only three ways of dealing with a telepath.

Be a stronger telepath than the threatening telepath.

Exposure to prior telepathy resulted in a sort of "immunity" especially if the exposure came from a stronger telepath than the threatening telepath.

Something that can block telepathy, like a specific headband that the TARDIS detailed.

"I don't think we've ever encountered a telepath, before," Matt blinked as he looked up at the monitor.

None of their adventures ever included a telepath or even telepathy in general, this is an entirely new concept for Matt and he's not sure how he'll fare to the challenge.

The TARDIS specified the headband that'll prevent invasive telepathy, but Matt wouldn't be able to hide it from the coworkers without them knowing he's wearing it.

Looking through the logs, Matt encountered something interesting.

There's a way to discreetly hide the fact he's wearing it, it just needed to shrink down to the size of something he can easily wear on his hands.

"A ring?" Ripley blinked.

Apparently, one of the Doctors made it for his respected wife, the log detailed, and it helped them immensely.

"It's something," Matt sighed.

It took work, but the TARDIS guided him through the process in making the rings and shaping them to the size of his and Ripley's ring fingers.

Once he finished, Matt's gazing at the ring with awe.

Looked no different than his dad's wedding band, but as he held it in his palm, it felt like it had heft, for a tiny ring.

"One ring to rule them all," Ripley looked at the gold wedding band looking device that certainly would've roused questions if Matt wore it around their universe.

It'll keep whatever's influencing the coworkers from influencing Matt, but he'll have to act the part if he wanted to survive and keep them from killing him.

Hence Ripley's involvement.

The TARDIS' shielded and if things get too hairy, Ripley's one stop away from reappearing and saving Matt.

With the ring on her finger, Ripley asked what he planned to do and Matt pondered.

"I have to go back, El, if I don't they're going to know something's wrong," Matt told her the plan.

He would return to the textile, work like he'd normally would, and investigate as much as he can.

If he's not out of the textile by the time he should, Ripley needed to get him out of there, because he's worried if he doesn't get out then, he'll never get out, again.

"Okay," Ripley nods.

She jolted down the time Matt's supposed to get off work and kept it on the monitor for reference.

"How do you want to do this?" Ripley asked Matt.

Neither them experienced cults before, Ripley only watched documentaries and learned them in school, but never actually experienced them in person.

Unfortunately, it seemed there's no chance for the coworkers to return to normal lives after this, if the telepath's wormed their way into every mind of the textile workers, there's no telling what'll happen when that connection's lost.

"I suppose, if all fails, we have no choice," Matt summed their plan.

If they can't help them, they'll have to do the unthinkable once again, neither pleased with it, but nothing good ever happens when there's a telepathic cultist leader.

The cultist leader would've ensured that if anything happens, either the cult survives or ensured it's demise, so nothing can escape the mouths of the former unwitting patrons.

Seeing a look on Ripley's face, Matt held her close as he said, "We'll do what we can for them. I can't promise much, but it'll be something."

At least he'll try to find information on them and send details to their surviving kin about what'd happened to the cultists.

He'll have to censor the cult part, because there's no chance anyone would've believed them, anyway.

Not to mention, he didn't want to chance rousing someone if word gets out about the cult.

That's a domino effect that Matt wanted to avoid at all cost.

"I'll work on something to help deal with the cultists and try to figure out who the hell he is and what's it got to do with the cult," Ripley frowned as she told Matt the plan while he's at the textile, trying to keep up the appearance and investigating it.

Nodding, Matt told her to stay in the TARDIS until he shows up and if there's suspicion the telepath got to him, that she should withhold him from the console.

"Right," Ripley frowned.

With the plan, it'll be an interesting undertaking.

Checking the time, Matt deduced he had some time left to catch some sleep before he returned to the textile to work the next shift.

They've already eaten for the night and worked out a way to keep the telepath from worming their way into their heads.

Leaving to their chosen room with a bed big enough for the both of them, the two readied for bed and fell asleep.

With the rings on, they felt comfortable and didn't fret about anyone rooting around in their heads, by morning, when Matt's supposed to leave for his shift, he talked to Ripley as she prepared for the undertaking on how to handle the cultists and who exactly Alhazared and what his cult practiced.

"Stay safe," Ripley gingerly held Matt's hand.

Smiling, Matt hugged her close to him as he told her that he will and for her to do the same.

Watching him leave, Ripley uncomfortably held her hands together. She wanted to keep him in the TARDIS with her, to just stay away from the textile.

Despite this, Matt wouldn't.

It's his duty as the Doctor and he couldn't leave the cult active, there's no telling how many people disappeared in the textile that nobody knows or cares about.

Kenneth's sister was the only one who cared enough to search out the Doctor, but what about the other victims of the cult, who've been forgotten?


	258. The Dulwich Textile Pt 5

It was morning when Matt left the safety of the TARDIS to return to the textile. Subtly, Ripley tried to keep him close to her in her sleep, her arms wrapped around him, not wanting him to go to the textile, but he tickled her enough that she released him from her grip. He knew she wanted him to stay, but he had no other choice, he's working at the textile now and if he doesn't return, they'll suspect something amiss.

As he walked, looming in the distance the textile that had an ominous presence that he easily felt with the ring on his finger disrupting the signals the textile's broadcasting in hopes of tricking newcomers and unsuspecting people.

On Matt's mind, he thought about the cult and the endgame. For a cult, he expected them to reach outward to the surrounding area, hoping to get more people into it, but it looked like they're not even doing that.

Cults, from Matt's knowledge, would've done everything they can think of to drive people towards them, from something as subtle to something out of a horror movie.

As for this, it looked like the cult wasn't doing that and relied exclusively on the transients coming into Derbyshire for worked and going to the textile.

They didn't seem to expand outward, which in normal cults they would've, didn't seem to let the indoctrinated workers leave the textile to spread the cult's words and whatnot.

If Matt had to guess, it awfully sounded like the cult didn't want anyone to know they're here, not for the sake of prying eyes, either.

It certainly would've explained why the coworkers didn't leave the textile, if not for the cult's fear of someone finding out the cult existed. It explained why Heather's brother disappeared, silenced before he could've told the world what's going on in the textile.

Matt's heard of secretive cults that would've killed to keep people from learning the secrets, but they're usually selective in who they bring into their respected cabals.

This cult took whoever fit their criteria and since the locals wouldn't work in the textile, they're stuck with only the transients.

As for the criteria, Matt's not sure how that worked, but it must've been something that only a select few of people had and he'll have to find that out as he worked his shift in the textile. With the ring, he can see the textile for what it is and maybe catch glimpses into the cult's goings.

On his CSS it said he recently moved into Derbyshire, so that's why he was able to leave the first time without anyone suspecting him. For the sudden appearance of the ring, well, he can probably convince them that he forgot it at home for the first day and wanted to wear it.

Of course, they'll probably try to tell him to take it off because of the chance for de-gloving.

… Matt didn't even want to think about losing his ring finger because this ring got caught in something.

Matt's sure that they'll try to keep him today, for whatever reason, it wouldn't surprise him. He's a new coworker and they'll hope he fits the criteria of the cult. If not, Matt's glad he ran track in school for extra credit, because he didn't want to be present when they find out that he didn't fit the bill and want him silenced.

Ripley had his back, if she suspects anything wrong or he doesn't come back from his shift, she'll come to his aide. Knowing her, once she woke up, she'll work on their puzzle and come to his rescue, if need be.

Assuming everything goes according to plan, he'll have to figure out where to go from here because he knew that the third day's the trickiest because he'll have to show that he's somewhat starting to fall into the rhythm of the cult.

Hopefully, Ripley has something that they can use, because if there's something Matt's aware of, people don't like it when you air their private matters, much more, when their private matters involve a cult.

He didn't even want to begin what they'll do to him if they found out.

Happy thoughts!

Going through those wide doors, Matt's greeted by the instant change of the textile. The walls heavily stained with water, heavy presence of mildew, pipes above leaking, and the floors heavily scuffed and the laminated floors marred by heavy machinery as they're shuffled throughout the textile.

Ava's desk looked like it was one sneeze away from falling apart into pieces. Swollen by the humidity with big bubbles, peeling wood, and heavy cracks caused by the swollen wood. Her chair's completely destroyed by water damaged and smelled of mildew and rotted cloth.

The hallways have shoddy lighting that buzzed heavily as Matt went through them. The walls weeping of water and Matt spotted signs of mold in the ceilings.

From the outside, the textile looked like your typical textile, indoor, it looked like an infraction after infraction, and if it been in his universe, the entire textile would've been forcibly shutdown and pulverized into the ground with the key people in charge jailed.

Slowly, Matt went to his station and began working like he'd normally did.

It's hard for him to detract from the fact the machines they're using looked rusted and worn. He's seen machine from the 1800s still in peak condition because the companies worked around the clock to ensure they're maintained.

These, he's surprised they're holding up as much as he's putting in wool into the machines and collecting the yarns for processing.

Around him, Matt saw the broken lights and windows, the heavy smell of mildew, the sound of rotaries at their wits end.

Matt kept up appearances as he did his duties around the factory. He kept his head down as he worked, avoiding catching the gaze of his coworkers as they continued their duties in the opposite ends of the factories.

Nobody talked and it was just Matt entertaining his thoughts in silence as he worked. He hardly heard people near him talk as they got close to him before they moved away.

Like little machines, everyone worked and worked…

Checking the time, Matt saw that it's one in the afternoon, now, they haven't taken their breaks, yet, and he's just been working tirelessly, working in his corner of the textile.

Working nonstop, Matt felt sweat pooling in his armpits as he tried to keep up, but more things needed to turn into twine, sheets, so forth.

Under the safety of the ring, Matt saw how off his coworkers looked, how awful they looked, skinny, worn, never took so much as a nap as they worked. Unable to stop, they must've worked until late in the night and probably just slept on the floor for however long they're able to sleep before they're forced to work, again.

It made no sense from Matt's point of view, there's nothing about the textile that showed any inclination of trying to indoctrinate people with their bedsheets. Yet, it seemed more of a cover than a legitimate business.

People would've started talking if a textile stopped production and people get irate when their orders aren't fulfilled.

So, in a way, this is to defer attention from the cult.

If supplies keeping coming, nobody's suspecting anything.

Given the state of the textile, they're not too keen using the money to fix it up, so Matt didn't know what they did with the money they made.

Endlessly working, Matt felt his muscles yelling at him.

Subtly checking the time, Matt found he's nearly towards the end of his shift.

If him working tirelessly meant anything, it says he's not getting out of here for a while, and that Ripley would've needed to intervene.

Matt continued to work until eventually he's called by Isley who said that Mr. Dulwich's pleased with his output and wondered if Matt wanted a promotion.

"Oh, but I couldn't," Matt tried to remain bashful.

He played the card that it's not fair for the others who've worked longer than he did.

Isley said that Mr. Dulwich _wanted_ Matt to have the promotion and Matt tried his best not to wince at the appearance of Isley. Pale skin, sunken eyes, empty dark eyes that just stare into his soul, thin, and weathered heavily.

His back against the wall, Matt's forced to take the promotion and he's led away from the machinery towards the basement. Matt's new position involved him dying cloth, silk, the works, and Mr. Dulwich said that means he has new hours.

"What are they?" Matt inquired what those hours might've been, but Isley wouldn't tell him and she sent him to the dying area where there's mounds of cloth, silk, and other that needed dying before they're finally processed and sold.

Matt's not one to dye.

He's dyed clothing with Ripley before, but on a small scale, never a scale this size.

The fact that he got a promotion within two days just sounded off to him that he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

In his new corner of the textile with some of the others, Matt worked to dye whatever needed it and however the clients felt like it.

Industrial dyes smelled like you'd think and thankfully he got some nose plugs hidden away in his pocket to help keep him from vomiting in front of the others.

Myriads of colours and shades, it's a miracle Matt's able to dye anything he's required because of how many colours he had to keep track of at any give time.

Red, blue, green, eggshell white, purple, magenta, yellow, gold, silver, brown, light brown, dark brown, navy blue, dark navy blue, dark green…

It looked like Matt's stirring a cauldron every time he worked to boil the cloth in the dyes and forced it up to check on it before releasing it to the boiling dyed water.

Matt's unable to check the time as steam covered his goggles, keeping him from looking on his pocket watch.

He didn't know how many he dyed, but if he had to guess, it's up to thousands!

His arms are yelling at him to stop as he's forced to lift the umpteenth spool worth of cloth to check the colour when he noticed coworkers leaving the corner of the textile.

As he lowered the spool worth of magenta, Matt heard one of the coworkers finally talking to him after hours of absentmindedly working at the textile without taking a break.

"Mr. Dulwich wants to speak with us," said Michael, his empty eyes looking straight ahead at Matt.

Matt nods as he closes the lid on the machine and followed Michael to join the others towards the doors leading down into the basement.

There's a chill, Matt felt it, and he couldn't do anything to ease the sudden drop in the temperature as he's crowded with coworkers going down into the basement.

Forced, Matt unhappily followed them down into the basement. He hoped Ripley would've realized the time and came to him.

It's nearly midnight!

Ripley would've noticed this and organized a way to get into the textile, hellfire and all, just to get him back. Hell would've spilled over if they hurt him.

Knowing her, she's got ways to deal with this situation and she would've come to Matt's aide, he knew her.

Even before they were together, she would've done everything she could to save him, bleeding or not.

As Matt walked down the steps, he felt his legs trembling, his body did't even want to go down the steps. Here he was, forcing himself to walk down those steps as he felt the chill in the air.

His coworkers wouldn't even talk, they're mindlessly going down the stairs.

In the distance, Matt hears chanting.

"Alhazared… Alhazared… our master… Alhazared… Alhazared… we desire your blessing… lead us to glory… Alhazared… return to us… your faithful pupils… Alhazared… Alhazared… come back to your disciples… Alhazared… dominus temporis… dominus est… Alhazared… Alhazared… qui hominem mutat faciem tuam… Et novit omnia... Alhazared… Alhazared… Audite verba eius!"

As he neared the curve, he saw the coworkers circling a hole where they knelt as they chanted. He witnessed something slowly coming out of that hole, but it wasn't a man, it was a tentacle, but not of an octopus.

Translucent, green sheen almost, and he heard a low voice.

"Alhazared, we've brought you another!" Matt heard something say.

Then he saw the tentacle turn towards… _him_.


	259. The Dulwich Textile Pt 6

"Come on, give me something!" Ripley shouts as she struggled with the TARDIS. For the last hour since she woke up, she's been trying to find out more about Alhazared, but the TARDIS wasn't making it any easy, and it's starting to grate Ripley's nerves more than using her right hand. If Ripley found just a mere crumb about Alhazared, it's what they already knew about him and she can't even get a picture of him.

The TARDIS only said he was a real person, but nothing more, and it's willing to talk about the cult that worshiped the ground he walks on, at least.

Cult of Alhazared — The date of formation's dubious at best, but a man used to run the cult. Deacon Dulwich. The same who owns operates the textile. Ripley found and nothing else, but he became convinced that Alhazared had power no mere mortal dreamed and wanted to serve him. Like the old saying, he wanted to be in good graces of Alhazared than not. He convinced a handful of people to join him in worship, leading to more joining until it amassed in ten thousand. The cult operated as normal, kidnapping people that Decker claimed displeased Alhazared and killed them in his name, until it suddenly ceased. A massive fire broke out and killed all but a few people who suffered horrible burns, one being Deacon. He disappeared for several years after and no one's seen him since. Nobody's sure he's even alive.

Ripley found out more about the fire that broke out in the compound.

The fire that destroyed the original compound started around 12 AM and tore through the main area into the worshipping room with the main escape routes blocked off. Fire marshals found that someone tampered with the doors and kept the cultists from leaving the compound. Nobody knew if the fire was intentional or a vigilante did it in vengeance against the cult for killing people he or she knew. Whatever the case may be, there's nothing left of the cult's books or practices, destroyed that it's impossible to reclaim whatever knowledge they might've had. One fire marshal claimed it was for the greater good. He said the cult needed the purge, there's no help for the people who worshipped, "such foolish things."

Fire marshals conclude the fire started in the kitchen area and arson was the cause as they discovered flammable liquid mixed with petrol sprayed on the ground. The fumes ignited the kitchen in seconds and the wooden structures of the compound didn't have a chance to survive as the fire ravaged everything in its path.

The more Ripley read into the fire, it sounded as though someone had it out for the cult and made damn sure they couldn't survive the fire or at the very least, couldn't make much noise after they survived.

Vigilantism isn't out of the ordinary, a lot of people resort to it when they have misgivings with the government body or the fear that the government body is allowing something like this while turning a blind eye to the murders they commit in the name of Alhazared.

Nobody saw who set the fires, so they claimed, but there's a chance they did know who started the fires and didn't want to tell the police. Forever keeping that secret to their graves, protecting the only person who protected them from the cult.

As for the operating cult, it seemed from Ripley's quest for information, it seemed that Deacon's the only one left. The others died from their burns and health issues after the fire. It appeared Deacon still believes in Alhazared and wanted him to return to them, believing his return marked the end of his nemesis.

Medikus.

Medikus, in the cult's long twisted lore, served as the antagonist to Alhazared. Two clashing personalities and ideologies that resulted in many wars always ending in slate mates.

Alhazared believed in power and that if cultivated, could've given anyone what they needed and desired. Power's what they fight for, to earn, and he taught them that power is what they should only desire. Without power, they've got nothing and good as dead, in his eyes. If the cultists wanted to serve under him, they resolve giving him their power to increase his own.

Medikus believed differently.

Believing that power should come from within and that nobody should relinquish their power to just one man, Medikus stood against Alhazared's beliefs. Medikus believed in sharing power, teaching people to balance it for the greater good. It'll skew time to time, but balancing would've ensured everyone had equal power and that they wouldn't have to rely on Alhazared. He countered that Alhazared would've allowed his disciples to die if they failed him whereas in his belief, they would've worked together to overcome the challenges. A singular entity with all the power wouldn't have his disciples interests to heart, he claimed.

The more Ripley read, she found Medikus kills Alhazared's disciples, believing they couldn't turn away from him, having been twisted by his wickedness. That resulted in the cult's hatred against him as he killed "hundreds" and would've killed more. It's in his vow to kill every Alhazared disciple he finds, because he deemed them so.

Afraid of his return, the cultists begged for Alhazared's as he's the only one capable of matching Medikus' power. By relinquishing their power to Alhazared, supposedly it would've made him stronger than Medikus.

Intriguingly, it appeared there's a schism with the cult.

There's a disagreement about whether or not Alhazared's the only power in the cult. Allegedly, the splintered cult believed Alhazared's _son_ as the one who kills Medikus.

The former believed only Alhazared existed and the only one who had the power to defeat Medikus.

It's believed the splintered cult's a smaller sect and even deeper in hiding than the Cult of Alhazared. They didn't even name their cult after Alhazared's son, believing that his name would bestow terror for everyone.

Instead, they're called Apsconsus and they believed Medikus being the only one who can defeat Alhazared's son, believing that even Alhazared wouldn't be able to defeat him.

It sounded like pages from a crazy cult book as Ripley finished reading off the excerpts that the TARDIS showed her. It bothered her greatly how long and convoluted it took getting to the point of the cult.

They believed that their figurehead would've returned and that's pretty much what she got from it. She's now concerned how to handle the situation without anyone getting hurt if possible, but unfortunately, as it looked, the same can't be said for the cultists.

In the novel of a story, anyone who submits to Alhazared loses their power, their willpower, and without him, they're nothing. That means, by stopping the cult, there won't be anyone coming out of that alive.

Since the textile workers have been indoctrinated for possibly a few years, it's possible they'll die in mere minutes after stopping Deacon.

He's the only one who has a strong connection to Alhazared and without him, the cult can't expand outward like it did before, thus meaning by stopping the cult, it would've ended once and for all.

As for the other cult, it appeared they don't even want to muddle the waters walking in the rain, too afraid of the son, afraid of what he may do to anyone.

"Okay, I need details, I need ideas," Ripley muttered as she tried to figure out the best course of action on how to proceed.

The TARDIS didn't mince words, it told her in its own way to set fire to the textile and ensure nobody leaves the premises. They're hopeless. Nothing left of them. Shells. If they survive, they'll just keep the cult alive in another place until that's stopped and then another.

It's a difficult situation, but if the TARDIS is _telling_ Ripley that these people needed to be euthanized by fire, that's something she couldn't simply ignore.

With the knowledge, Ripley checked the time.

She's been working around the clock, hardly had time to eat, didn't even check the time at all, and when she did, she froze in her spot.

It's midnight.

Matt's not back.

"Shite," Ripley's voice dropped.

She ordered the TARDIS to take them to him at once and prepare for incursions and the sort from the cultists. The ring'll protect her from Deacon, but the cultists weren't afraid of using their brawn against her and Matt, not wanting them to alert Medikus about their whereabouts.

Wielding a cricket bat, she bought from a customer one day, Ripley took a deep breath near the door. She didn't know what she expected and the only thing on her mind is Matt.

"Happy thoughts," Ripley told herself.

With the TARDIS landing in a hotspot of cult activity with Matt somewhere inside, Ripley exited the TARDIS and it locked on its own behind her as her dark eyes scanned the surrounding area and immediately noticed Matt as he's staring at something.

Following his eyes, she spotted a translucent tentacle dripping with thick mucus as it pointed at him and the cultists turning towards him.

She tensed up the moment the tentacle swiftly turned towards her and the cultists eyes turned towards her.

A low voice called out, "Praise Alhazared! We've been blessed!"

Ripley didn't know where it came from, but judging the tentacle coming out of a hole dug into the ground of the basement, she didn't even want to imagine.

The cultists hostility ceased and they became placid as Ripley stepped forward and slowly went towards Matt, clenching her cricket bat tightly as she never took her eyes off the cultists as they watched her.

Joining him, Ripley exhaled sharply as they both stared at the tentacle that pointed towards them.

"Tentacle monster?" Ripley whispered.

Matt shrugged as he replied, "I didn't ask."

They heard the low voice call out to them as it shouts, "We've been blessed by him!"

Mystified the couple didn't know what he meant until Ripley saw movement and Isley coming towards them.

Instinctively, Matt pushed Ripley behind him as Isley came towards them, her eyes devoid of emotions.

The low voice demanded them to give up the rings, having caught on that none of them could've been sculpted by the wisdom of Alhazared.

Understandably, they didn't want to oblige and Ripley's about ready to unleash her trademark anger on the cultists if they attempt to force them to take the rings off.

The couple expected a nasty battle with the cultists at the discretion of the tentacle, but it seemed as though it had a different take on their resistance.

Isley took point and said to them, "You know who we are."

Well, it'd make sense considering they're wearing rings that block the telepath's attempts to indoctrinate them into a cult.

"Maybe we do, what's to you?" Matt looked at her.

Isley pointed at the TARDIS and gave a hateful look towards him.

"You must be one of _his_ disciples," Isley glowered at Matt.

It confused Matt and he turned his head towards Ripley as she whispered, "Medikus."

Looking at her confusingly, Matt saw her shrug as she whispered that that's as much as she got from fighting with the TARDIS.

Turning his head back to Isley, Matt ran with it, only because he didn't know what else to say.

"Okay, maybe I am, don't mean a lick to me," Matt shrugged his shoulders.

Lowering her hand, Isley said that it was foretold that one of Medikus' disciples would've found them and attempt to alienate them like he did so many years ago.

Matt asked them where they're from and what their endgame was.

"Few whisper our origins and we're waiting for the return of our master," Isley looked at him, her eyes devoid of anything.

Matt crossed his arms as he asked if the figurehead of the cult would've shown up by now to stop him and in extension, Medikus.

"You know nothing of our master," Isley eyed Matt. "He forewarned that Medikus would return to undermine him. If not Medikus, his own disciples to do his bidding."

Allegedly, Alhazared warned his followers that his nemesis, Medikus, planned to return one day and if not him, he would send in his steed his disciples to do the same.

"So, what, I'm here, what now?" Matt challenged her to explain herself as he watched the cultists slowly coming towards them.

He got his answer in the form of rumbling as something started stirring in the hole.


	260. The Dulwich Textile Pt7 (Final)

The ground shook under their feet, nearly made it impossible to stand as the ground rattled and something slowly reached up through the hole.

More tentacles slithered out of the hole and pointed towards Matt as something bubbled behind them.

There's hundreds of eyes of varied colours and sizes attached, discolored flesh, and teeth. So many teeth. It looked like a fleshy bag of flesh with tentacles coming from underneath with all eyes looking at Matt, reflecting him.

The unnatural sight instantly unsettled the couple as they doubled back.

"What… are you…?" Matt couldn't speak properly as the sight made him queasy and he's fortunate he didn't eat anything on the way to the textile, because he would've lost it at this moment.

Isley ominously replied in Deacon's stead as Matt cannot hear him, "He is Alhazared's disciple. Our master. Mr. Dulwich will see you, now."

Ripley slammed the cricket bat against the oncoming tentacles as they tried to grab Matt and despite the translucence, every tentacle she hit felt solid.

Matt ducked from them as he worked with Ripley to flee, but the cultists wouldn't let them leave so easily, and they couldn't just run to the TARDIS as the cultists blocked them.

Fleeing around the room, the couple struggled to come up with a plan, they couldn't escape through the staircase on the account they couldn't get through the cultists blocking that route.

Ripley did what anyone would and used the cricket bat, but there's only so much it can do against the indoctrinated cultists who weren't afraid of it and didn't cower in pain from a cricket bat going to their heads.

"Jodie!" Ripely called out. "Do it, now!"

Ripley didn't just come to save her boyfriend from an eldritch horror without some sort of backup in the event they're trapped by the eldritch horror and the cultists.

The TARDIS door opened on it's own and something slammed into the cultists standing in front of the door, slammed into the cultists that stood in front of the couple as their backs against the wall.

It's a cartwheel with textured rubber grips on the handles with explosives attached to it from top to bottom.

The conversation on killing cultists with the TARDIS ended with Ripley realizing that perhaps it's better them dead than alive.

Hundred of eyes moved towards the cart and a low growl emitted from the mass as teeth glistened with thick salvia.

The cultists that the cartwheel slammed into recovered and they're slowly making their way towards it, but Ripley told them not to do it, as she has the remote and would've detonated the bomb.

They relented and Isley's eyes narrowed on the couple as they warily looked back at her.

"You have no idea what he is capable of," Isley warned them about Alhazared's powers. "No matter where you go. No matter how far you reach. He will always find you. Do you know what happens to those who underestimate him?"

The couple shrugged and Isley told them of his capabilities.

"Even if you do not see him, I promise you, he sees you. Close your eyes all you want, but it won't keep him away. He'll whisper horror in your ears, tell you terrible things, and when you turn your head, you won't see him there. In your dreams, he's your bogeyman, but there's nothing you can do to get rid of him. His words of iron and blood, he'll make you do things you'd never expect yourself to do. You'll never even know it was him that made you. He's the shadows that follow you at night. No matter what you do to him, you'll never hurt him. You'll never find him before he finds you. When the time comes, he'll be there, waiting, and when you least expect it, he'll be your end," Isley flashed anger in her eyes as she described how Alhazared gets into his victims heads and how he inevitably kills them when they least expect it.

No amount of willpower would've dissuaded him from coming after them. He'll find them and he'll torment them. No matter what they do, they'll never get rid of his presence short of death. They'll never find him and he won't show up personally until he sees fit. By then, it'll be too late, he would've ensured their deaths, and they won't know it's him that caused it.

"That is his power. You don't believe me now, but I assure you that he'll return and when he does, you'll know my words were true," Isley warned them.

Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but when they least expect it, Alhazared will show himself.

In their dreams, in their thoughts, he'll make them think they're crazy, until he decides to kill them.

Ripley spoke up and asked what about the cult and what Alhazared planned to do for them and she's told that Alhazared returning meant the cult achieves ascensions.

It took restraint on Ripley's part not to counter that logic and tell Isley that she didn't believe that Alhazared would've given them much thought if he appeared. If anything, he'll do to them what he does to his enemies. Once he gets what he wants, he'll just kill them himself. The true endgame to an egoistical leader, once he achieves the power he seeks, he'll ensure nobody can challenge him. Which means that the cult chose poorly, there's no ascension for them when he does show. Only pain and misery, for a lost cause. He'll never have them in mind except when he wants something, but even then, he won't just treat them with the benevolence they're perceiving.

At the end of the day, the cult's just one of the other cults that believes their leaders have their interest to heart, when in fact they don't often do, and typically abuse them whenever they saw fit.

"Answer me something, why here?" Matt asked them.

Why in Derbyshire of all places?

He heard that when the cult fled from the Great Purge, they needed to find a place far away from Medikus and his disciples at all costs, with their numbers dwindling due to the punishment he dolled out, they had to act.

Alhazared answered their prayers as they're led through the stars and ended up where they were presently.

Which sounded like they went through a rift.

"I got a question, what happened to you?" Ripley asked about the grotesque appearance of Dulwich.

Through Isley, Dulwich told her that his appearance was due to Medikus who mortally wounded him when he was still a man.

Alhazared blessed him and kept him from death. Brought him back from the brink and he didn't even question why Alhazared allowed him to fester into a grotesque biomass with hundreds of eyes and teeth with tentacles to go along with it.

Dulwich said that his master granted him that form and that decision he followed, for Alhazared has a reason for everything.

Dulwich attempted to reach for the couple with his tentacles, but they ducked out of the way in time, and the cultists attempted to stop them.

Reaching for the remote detonator, the cultists tried to get it from Ripley, but she refused to give them it and fled with Matt as they attempted to stay away from them.

With them running, they're unable to push the cartwheel into the hole and blow Dulwich to smithereens.

Ripley smashed the cricket bat against the cultists and ended up tossing the last bit of the cricket bat away as it broke in half from the force of her batting against the cultists' heads. Either they couldn't feel the pain or the indoctrination made them think they couldn't. Either way, they're bleeding heavily from their wounds as they continued their assault on the couple.

With the cultists closing in, Ripley attempted to reveal the backup plan, but one cultist grabbed her right hand and yanked on it. She fought with him and pushed him away. Recovering, Ripley noticed that her ring's missing and that she's in the midst of a man-turned creature.

Matt's eyes widened as he realized what happened and immediately, Ripley shoved the remote in his hands, afraid of what Dulwich planned to do with her now that she's without her ring and vulnerable to his telepathy.

Ripley didn't start feeling it until she felt what amounted to phantom fingers running along her brain, but they didn't last no more than a second.

She expected herself to become a blathering idiot, but she felt normal for the most part.

"Master?" Dulwich gurgled.

That much Ripley heard.

Caught off-guard, Ripley didn't know what he meant, but Isley clued her in with a gasp.

"It's not possible," Isley's empty eyes eerily widened.

Matt looked between them before asking them what they're talking about but Isley only shouted, "This was not foretold!"

He didn't know what they're on about, but he took the opportunity to use the remote and send the cartwheel straight towards the hole with it slamming cultists out of the way. Some clung to it, trying to stop it, and disappeared into the hole as the cartwheel did.

"Master!" Dulwich shouted aloud, ringing in Ripley's head. "You promised us!"

She didn't know what he was gurgling about, but Matt took this as the chance to grab her wrist and pull her away towards the TARDIS.

"We were your only servants!" Isley shouted.

It sounded like they're scared and confused.

Enough that Matt had to stop and look at them.

"What's going on?" Matt asked them.

Isley's disheveled look scared him as her wild eyes met his.

"We were his servants!" Isley shouts at him. "We were his _only_ servants!"

The cultists looked confused as well, lost.

They didn't know what was happening and one by one, started dropping to the ground.

"Why?" Dulwich shouted. "I've served you!"

Neither couple knew what was going on, but it sounded like there's something amiss with the cult and their leader, Alhazared, that they're not privy.

Ripley couldn't hear the words between them, but the outwardly responses hinted that Alhazared that wasn't as humble that they let on.

In fact, Alhazared sounded _irate_ with them all the sudden.

Ripley wasn't sure why; she wasn't going to ask.

The cultists continued dropping until there was only Isley and Dulwich left.

They're mortified that Alhazared turned on them.

"Why?!" Dulwich shouted. "This was not your prophecy!"

Apparently, Alhazared had a different prophecy in mind, and without provocation, the explosives in the cartwheel started hissing like snakes.

Instantly, Matt pulled himself and Ripley into the safety of the TARDIS, shutting the door close.

The TARDIS dematerialized on its own as the explosion tore through the textile, engulfing everything in flames.

"Did you hit the button?" Ripley looked at Matt as he held the remote in his hand, baffled.

Shaking his head, Matt insisted that he didn't, and he didn't want to do it until _after_ they escaped into the TARDIS.

"I'm just wondering why all the sudden this Alhazared or whatever just started to give them the cold shoulder," Matt wondered.

All that talk and it looked like Alhazared felt differently about the cult of his image.

Ripley didn't have any clue, either, all she knew was that Dulwich didn't force his tentacles into her head and turn her against Matt.

She expected it, but it never happened.

"You alright?" Matt tossed the remote aside and went towards her.

Ripley told him that she felt fine and as far as she's aware she still has her head.

"I guess we can tell her about her brother," Ripley frowned.

Matt sighed as they'll have to tell Heather that unfortunately, they weren't able to find her brother's body. Judging from the hundreds of eyes on Dulwich's body, it's safe to say what happened to it.

Going to the door, Matt opens it and pokes his head out. He calls to Ripley and she joins him to find them standing in front of the textile, but found the textile hadn't blown to bits or burnt down.

Instead, it's rotted. Broken windows, broken doors, broken everything. The sign that read Dulwich Textile's completely destroyed by the weather and didn't even have the lettering on it anymore.

Their eyes scanned until they spotted a recent sign from the council, stating that the textile's off-limits due to the failing infrastructure.

It's baffling and more when the couple went out of the TARDIS to physically check the building. The equipments' gone, the supplies gone, everything's gone, except for the broken tools, stools, and whatnot that nobody cared to bring out of the condemned textile.

It wasn't in their interest, but they had to check, so they went to look for the basement only to find the floor above's completely collapsed and exposed the basement to the couple.

There's no hole where Dulwich resides in. Any indication there was a hole. No bodies of the cultists or tentacles, nothing.

It looked like the basement's filled with filing cabinets and covering the floor with yellowed pages as several toppled over, spilling the contents.

Mystified, the couple left the crumbling building and checked with the TARDIS.

They're in the correct place, at the current time, everything seemed normal.

Except for the rotting textile.

Searching through, the couple discovered that the textile's abandoned. Unable to make payments, the council took control of it and haven't heard from the owner since.

"Wha…" Matt's eyes searched high and low as he and Ripley searched for an explanation, but came up with nothing.

They weren't crazy, they saw cultists in the basement with a biomass!

"I don't… I don't understand…" Ripley's baffled.

They're not controlled by Alhazared or Dulwich, Matt's still wearing his ring.

They're both witnessing this together and it's only confusing them more.

Someone ended up catching a sight of them and gone up to see what they were doing. He's an elderly man who'd been in the area for decades, so Matt took the opportunity to ask him questions regarding the textile.

Apparently, everyone and their boss disappeared one night. Nobody knew what happened, but there was this loud explosion and woke everyone up.

Nobody knew where the explosion came from, surveyors checked the textile, but didn't see the source of the explosion.

It's when they discovered everyone in the textile disappeared. Food left on the tables in the break room, machines running on their own.

The worker were all transients, so nobody knew them.

Their boss, Deacon Dulwich, claimed he would've started expanding the textile so he'd hire more people.

That never happened, however.

It further baffled the couple as the elderly man concluded that Deacon sent his workers back and disappeared to avoid paying the taxes and such that've gone unpaid over the years.

Hearing the story, the couple thanked him and he left, but told them they better do the same, as the constable would've arrested them for trespassing on condemned property.

"What… what just happened?" Matt scratched his head.

Ripley shrugged her shoulders and told him that she didn't know, but they better listen to the elderly man.

Returning to the TARDIS, they took the opportunity to call Heather and tell her the news about her brother.

It's hard to explain to someone what they witnessed, but they came up with an explanation that they're not sure what happened to him.

They're surprised when Heather informed them that she received a post card from a medical examiner telling her that her brother died from an accident involving one of the textile machines.

He implored her to take Dulwich to court for the death, but she couldn't find him.

Heather thanked them none the less and that was the end of it.

Matt took them back to the shop, and the wo sat around in Ripley's kitchen, baffled.

"I know what I saw," Matt gestured as he held his glass.

Ripley nods as she confirmed that she saw the same things.

"How're you feeling?" Matt asked Ripley.

Since she didn't have her ring on to protect her from Dulwich's telepathy, Matt wondered if she felt the effects.

Shrugging her shoulder, Ripley said she was fine, that she didn't feel the need to sacrifice Matt to the whims of Alhazared.

"I don't get it, either. We're alive, that much I know. I feel fine. Not like I'm chanting anything, am I?" Ripley shrugged.

Matt took the opportunity to bring up something relating to the last part of Ripley's sentence and she flung bits of ice at him.

"Hey! You know what I mean!" Ripley pointed at him. "Not to mention I've heard similar coming from you!"

They continued to sat around until Ripley noticed the ring still on Matt's finger and he realized his mistake before pulling it off.

Eventually, the two retired to bed and that was the end of it.

On their minds, they wondered what they experienced and if it was real.

Alhazared… who was he…?

THE END


	261. Christmas Eve Pt 1

In Kent, England, on Christmas Eve, there is a boy in his room knelt by his bed, saying prayers.

He named off everyone he knew before stopping and asked hopefully, "Please let Santa come."

Standing up, the boy gets into his bed and turns off the lantern on his night stand before closing his eyes.

Outside, there's snowfall and the moon illuminated his bedroom.

As the boy sleeps, he suddenly stirs when he starts hearing odd noises coming from the roof and peaks up at his ceiling. There's a rumbling sound that suddenly stopped and thudding noises going towards the chimney in the den.

Excitedly, the boy gets up and runs downstairs into his den as he heard thudding noises stop.

Tilting his head, the boy looks at his fireplace, the flames lighting up the den and heated up the house before jumping backwards as the fire suddenly goes out.

Stretching out his neck, the boy hears tumbling noises and jumps even further backwards as a man rolled out of the chimney, covered from head to toe in soot.

Dazed the man pops up and looks around.

"Santa?" the boy raised a brow.

His maid told him that Santa looked far different than this man.

He wasn't at all fat, not wearing a red suit, and certainly didn't have the white beard.

Quizzical, the boy watched as the man stands up and pats himself down, spread soot everywhere as he ran his hands through his hair.

Before the boy could ask questions, he heard someone knocking at the door, and slowly goes and answers it.

There's a woman standing outside his home and she immediately sighed, "I told him it was a stupid idea."

She's taken aback when the boy calls out, "Mrs. Claus?"

Looking at herself, the woman corrects him, "I'm neither married nor old."

The boy turns his head when he sees the man patting down his trousers. He smiled at the woman and the woman shook her head at this.

"Why did you go down a chimney?" the woman asks him as she stands in the doorway.

The man shrugged, "Well, I figured, it's there and I don't know, my brain just said, "What the hell!" And that happened!"

Nervous, the boy looked between them and asked who're they.

The man introduced himself as the Doctor and the woman standing in the doorway, Ripley.

"Why're you here?" the boy nervously asked them.

Smiling, Matt raised his finger as he said, "Good question!"

Ripley told the boy, "You know how it goes, you're going one way and you somehow end up somewhere else."

Stepping through the doorway, Ripley closed the door as the boy looked between them.

Matt asked his name and he's nervous.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," the boy told them.

He said they'd better leave, the maid'll come to check on him soon.

"Ah, doncha worry, none, I'm the Doctor, see," Matt showed him his card.

It showed his face and some words with the "The Doctor" splashed across the card.

Retracting it, Matt explained that the boy's in good company.

Chewing on his red bottom lip, the boy told him his name, Ethan.

He noticed a look on their faces and Matt asked how old he is.

Ethan told him that he's only six, about to turn seven in a month.

Looking around, Matt asked about Christmas decorations. There's nothing on the walls, no tree in the den, not even a present, nothing!

"Dad said we can't," Ethan told him as he watched Matt walk around, baffled at the lack of anything related to Christmas. He asked what the date was and shocked when he heard that it's the 24th.

"Christmas' tomorrow!" Matt exclaimed.

Ripley calmed him as he's shocked.

"No-no, this cannot be!" Matt shook his head.

He proclaimed he'll decorate this house from top to bottom in all things merry, so help him, Kris Kringle!

"What if I get into trouble?" Ethan worried about his father. His father wouldn't like strangers redecorating his home and he certainly wouldn't like it if he'd knew that there were strangers at his home so late at night.

Ripley assured him that they'll take care of his father if he'd have problems with it.

Calling them, they turned their heads as Matt came into the hallway with two spinners worth of red cloth he got from the closet.

Ethan told him that it belonged to the maid and she uses it to tailor when she's not cleaning or cooking.

"Not tonight!" Matt smiled as he cheerfully hoisted the spinners into the den.

"Rip, get me some scissors, if you please!" Matt called out as Ripley's bemused by his determination to decorate the house from top to bottom.

She followed his instructions and fetched him a pair from the kitchen.

Ethan watched as he used the scissors like swords as he cut up the fabric and strung them around the den.

By the time he's done, the dreary grey den turned into a completely different den and Matt turned around before asking if they had any trees.

"Um, in the back," Ethan pointed behind towards the black door.

Matt smiled and told Ethan to wait as he hurried out of the house to look for a good tree.

Ripley told Ethan that he should move aside, Matt always liked to embellish, especially for children.

There's a loud thud in the distance and Ripley turned her head as she saw the top of the pine tree poking through the door. She instructed Ethan to wait near the stairs as she went to help Matt pull the tree through the house towards the den where they sat it up in a jerry-rigged tree stand that Matt quickly made with what he found in the back.

"Now what?" Ethan asked them as he's stunned.

Matt thinks to himself before raising a finger.

He said that he has just the thing.

"You're not serious," Ripley eyed him.

Matt smiled.

Shaking her head, Ripley told him to be careful and he lightly poked her on the nose as he quickly ran out of the house once again.

"Where'd he go?" Ethan looked up to Ripley.

Ripley sighed as she had a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from an area of the den as they heard a noise coming from the corner near the window.

Ethan's hazel eyes wide as he saw a strange blue police box materializing.

He's astonished as Matt opened the door, barreling into the den with boxes of ornaments, lights, and glittery strings.

Matt gave him and Ripley orders as he gave them sections of the boxes to go through, instantly Ethan's putting on ornaments as Ripley's stringing lights around the tree.

Not surprisingly, Ethan's speechless at all this, but he joined in on the decoration of his house from top to bottom, by the time he's done, Matt plugged everything in, and the den's alight with colourful lights.

"Wow!" Ethan exclaimed.

He couldn't believe his eyes and he had to ask Matt, again, if he's Santa.

Matt smiled and said truthfully, he's not, but he hates seeing children furloughed around Christmas, a joyous occasion.

He aimed to make Ethan's the best he's ever seen, even if his father didn't approve.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot!" Matt excitedly ran to the boxes left near the police box and grabbed something before hiding behind his back.

He grinned as he walked towards Ripley as she crossed her arms.

Holding it up, Matt presented Ripley a mistletoe.

Shaking her head, Ripley asked if he specifically went all out for this just for the mistletoe.

Grinning, Matt said that it just popped in his head.

He beckoned her and she conceded before sharing a kiss under the mistletoe.

Happily, Matt stole a couple of kisses from her before he pulled away and lowered the mistletoe.

"Hm, all this decorating made me peckish," Matt smiled as he gotten an idea.

He led the two into the kitchen and with their assistance, made batches of cookies and iced them.

"Olga never bakes cookies!" Ethan's eyes sparkled as he marveled at the sight of the cookies.

Matt grinned as he handed a plate of cookies to Ethan as thanks for helping them with the decorating.

Ethan mused that he shouldn't, his father wouldn't approve. Compelled by Matt's beckoning, he sat around the den with the two eating the cookies and drinking milk.

"So, where're you from?" Ethan inquired about them.

Matt gestured as he munched on his cookie.

"Oh, here and there. Hard to say when you're far," he said.

Ripley affirmed that they came from a far away place, like this, and Ethan's curious.

He pointed at the police box and asked how Matt used it to get into the den.

Matt gestured with his latest cookie as he said, "Well, I just push buttons and pull levers, you know, see where I go from there."

Ripley brought up most of the time, he'd gotten lost.

"Once," Matt points at her with his cookie before bitting into it.

Ethan's amazed at this.

However, something kept nagging him and he asked them, specifically, why they came to his residence.

Sheepishly, Matt shirked in his spot and Ripley spoke up.

She said they're looking for someone and seemingly ended up in the wrong residence.

Of course, they would've excused themselves and apologized for the confusion, but Matt wanted to bring Christmas joy to Ethan.

"Who're you looking for?" Ethan asked them.

He watched as the two looked at each other, silently talking to each other, before one of them turned their heads towards him and told him that they're looking for a man.

Clearly, Ethan's not who they're looking for.

"What's his name?" Ethan looked at them.

He's curious and saw the two shirking in their spots. They didn't want to tell him, he could tell by their eyes, and eventually Matt explained that who they're looking for is a dangerous man and one who'd bring war to the area.

Matt calmed Ethan as he explained that the events haven't happened yet, so there's time to stop the man, and ensure that the senseless loss hadn't occurred.

"Don't you worry, we'll make sure nothing of the sort happens," Ripley assured Ethan that they'll prevent anything of the sort from happening. She points at Matt and said, "The Doctor won't allow that."

Matt smiled as he took a bite of his cookie before getting another idea.

"Oh, I almost completely forgot!" Matt sprung up from his chair.

Ethan and Ripley looked at him confusingly as he gestured.

"We forgot presents!" Matt exclaimed.

Ethan raised a brow as Matt paced around the room. He inquired if Santa's real, since evidently, a strange disjointed police box appearing in the den gave credence to the idea.

Matt instantly froze in his place and turned around.

"Don't you worry, Ethan, Santa's giving you plenty of presents!" Matt smiled.

Ripley looked at him and he gave her a subtle look and she put on a smile as she affirmed that Santa's giving Ethan presents.

"But, it's Christmas Day," Ethan pointed at the grandfather clock.

It's almost two in the morning.

Matt blew a raspberry as he gestured with his hand.

"Time doesn't have a schedule, Ethan," Matt tells him as he ponders. "Sure it's Christmas morning, but it's _not_!"

Looking around, Ripley remarked that since Matt put out the fire in the fireplace, the temperature in the den started dropping.

Be a bad thing for Ethan to catch a cold.

She helped Matt collect the wood and clean out the fireplace, cleaning up the spilled soot that Matt pulled out with him as he bumbled out of the fireplace.

As they prepared to light the fire, Matt asked Ethan what he'd wanted for Christmas.

"More than anything?" Ethan looked at Matt.

Matt touched his chin lightly before pointing at Ethan.

"Anything your heart desires!" Matt smiles.

Pondering, Ethan wanted a lot of things.

Toys, mostly.

He however wanted something more.

His mum died after he was born from the birthing.

His father worked tirelessly and seemingly left Olga to raise him.

"I'd want my dad to come home for Christmas," said Ethan after thinking a long time.

Ripley asked where his father worked and he told her that his father worked for the government. He's always elsewhere and hardly comes home.

Ethan's so used to his absence, he always expected Olga to come and make him food and check up on him.

"Hm, well, maybe Santa can work his magic," Matt eyed Ripley.

Ripley shrugged before asking Ethan what he's been doing that kept him away from home around this time of year.

She's taken aback as Ethan told her that his father's working in defense and they've been getting some odd reports.

"Odd?" Matt's roused as he bent down to look Ethan in the eyes.

Ethan nodded.

"How odd?" Ripley walked towards Ethan.

Ethan shrugged his small shoulders.

"I dunno, dad said there's been some weird things," Ethan shrugged.

His father never told him much about his job. Didn't want to scare him much, of course there were things he couldn't say because of clearance. However, distinctly, Ethan recalled his father warning him not to let anyone in except for Olga. Keep every door and window locked. Keep the curtains over the windows. Never peak out the window, not even for a sound, especially if Olga's with him.

Most of all, he wasn't supposed to go outside at night in the snow.

Suppose that last bit's just a fatherly thing keeping him from getting lost in the cold.

"Why'd he say those things?" Ripley asked the boy.

Ethan shrugged as he said he didn't know; he just followed his father's rules.

That's why he gotten scared, because he didn't know.

"Well, whatever the case may be, we'll keep you company until Olga comes, okay?" Matt offered.

It's been quiet for the last couple of weeks, the only thing Ethan's heard was just the house settling and Olga.

"Come on, why don't I make us something warm to drink and the Doctor starts the fire, hm?" Ripley looked at them.

She'll make some tea for herself, but knew just from the sight that Matt and Ethan would've wanted hot chocolate.

"That'll be lovely!" Matt smiled as he thanked Ripley while she disappeared into the kitchen.

Matt worked to ready the fire and the room warmed as a bright fire crackled while Matt pushed gate in place.

"Now, we're in business!" Matt's pleased with himself as he held out his palms, feeling the warmth of the fire.

Sitting next to Ethan as the air warmed, Ethan looked worried, and Matt caught this.

"What if Santa doesn't give me a present, this year?" Ethan worried about Santa unable to give him the present he wanted, as it's loftier than a toy.

Matt eased his worries as he assured the boy that Santa's working around the clock to ensure Ethan's father spent the Christmas with him.

"Um, Doctor?" Matt heard Ripley calling him from the kitchen.

He heard the hesitation in her voice and she sounded afraid.

Excusing himself, Matt stood up and gone into the kitchen to check on Ripley.

As he stepped into the kitchen, he caught Ripley slowly reaching for the kitchen knife, her eyes locked with something.

Matt's dark green eyes moved towards where she's looking and stopped when he saw two glowing dots in the kitchen window.

Ripley only ruffled the curtains as she worked to clean the kitchen after making them drinks, enough to lock eyes with something in the window looking back at her.

"Ripley," Matt's voice dropped as he's frozen in place.

He saw her hand slowly inching towards the kitchen knife in the wooden block near the sink as she kept staring at the eyes and the eyes staring back.

Matt's heart started racing when he saw the yellow dots suddenly lock with his, moving swiftly to his, giving Ripley ample time to grab the knife and whatever's looking into the kitchen to smash it with thin arms and wide hands.

Immediately, Matt bolted and grabbed Ripley, yanking her away to safety as something pulled itself through the kitchen window.

Running into the den, Ripley scooped Ethan into her arms and forced him upstairs with Matt behind them, keeping them away from whatever's in the kitchen.


	262. Christmas Eve Pt 2

Rushing through the hallways, the couple and Ethan fled into his bedroom and closed the door. Thinking, the couple pushed the bookcase in front of the door as overhead they heard crashing noises as something broke through the window in the den.

Thudding noises from the first floor loudly broke the silence, there's multiple thudding noises, and they're searching for the three.

Afraid, Ethan ducked behind his bed as his teeth chattered. He didn't know who or what, but he's petrified of finding out.

Ripley went over to him and calmed him, she asked exactly where Ethan's father worked, and he told her the address.

Nodding, Ripley held him close as Matt glanced out the window of Ethan's bedroom. He said that they'll have to take their chances and climb out the window, because he started hearing thudding noises coming up the stairs.

Quickly, Matt opened the window for them and motioned with his hands. Ethan's afraid, but Ripley held him close as she guided him through the window. The snow covered the side of his window of the house and Ripley picked Ethan up as she walked over the heavy snow, slowly making her way over to the ladder that Matt set up to get back up to the rooftop.

It took work but she pulled the ladder towards them and resized it for them to safely climb down.

They heard the noises of the bookcase falling over and books falling to the ground, Ethan's globe smashing to bits, and thudding noises going towards the window.

Matt hurried to their side and helped them down the ladder. He was first down at the bottom and Ripley encouraged Ethan to be the second.

His legs shaking, Ethan slowly went down the ladder, the cold steel against his bare feet made it difficult to keep his footing, he jolted in Matt's arms as he helped him down the last bit.

Ripley's the last and she hurried down the ladder and as she did, she glanced up to see long arms poking through the window and nearly missed her step hadn't Matt held her waist.

On the ground, Matt picked Ethan up and hurried with Ripley away from the house. They didn't even want to look behind, fearing catching sight of whatever's pulling out of the window.

Fleeing, the couple carried Ethan towards a closed clothing store where Matt broke inside and brought Ripley and Ethan inside. There, Matt proceeded to outfit Ethan in proper clothing and footwear, not wanting him to get sick on his watch.

"Ethan, did your father ever talk about them?" Ripley asked him as he tugged on his winter coat.

Ethan's dad never spoke much about what went on and he only said once or twice that if anything happens, to call him, and since they're not in the residence, anymore, the next option's going directly to his workplace.

"Okay, we'll just go there," Matt decided as he grabbed coats for him and Ripley, since it's blistering cold out and he didn't want them getting sick, either.

As for how they're going to do that, well, Matt's not one for breaking laws, but this is an emergency, so they're going to have to "borrow" someone's vehicle.

Leaving the clothing store, the three searched for a park vehicle, and found a Lincoln. With the ease of the Sonic Screwdriver, Matt unlocked it and immediately started it. Getting in, Ripley sat in the passenger side as Ethan sat behind her.

Pulling away from the curb, Matt drove through the darkened streets of Kent, eerily quiet, nobody out, and not even the torches on, as he drove by them.

The idea at the present's simply getting Ethan to safety and then finding out what's going on, because they clearly missed a few Yuletide stories.

Driving, Matt turned the heat on as Ethan gave them directions to his dad's workplace. Traffic being nonexistent, Matt decided to give the Lincoln more juice to get them closer to where they're going, with Ripley keeping him in check, of course.

"Alright, turning left," Matt mumbled under his breath as he turned left at Ethan's bequest. He continued straight until he stopped when he saw something in the road.

Lowlights in the Lincoln on, he only saw the outline of the figure in the road.

After all he experienced, Matt did only the wisest thing coming to mind and trying to reverse the Lincoln away from the figure and going back to the previous road to take another road.

It would've worked hadn't he noticed in the rear-view mirror that something else's behind the Lincoln.

"Doctor," Ethan's voice wavered as Ripley reached over to grab his hand. She squeezed it, telling him it'll be fine. Her eyes moved towards Matt's as they're following something moving on the driver's side.

His hand reached for the gearshift and he told them to hold on.

Quickly putting the Lincoln in gear, Matt sped through the street and towards the figure in the road. Putting on the high beams, Matt froze as he saw what stood in front of them and Ethan let out a scream as Ripley held his hand.

In front of them… it's… it's…

Frosty the Snowman's generally a lovable animated snowman who wouldn't hurt a fly and lives by the power of a magical hat.

 _This_ … well…

Ripley seen a horror movie with a plot like what's going on, but she doesn't think these were convicts mutated by some radioactive substance.

If you want the actual answer, imagine the cutesy Frosty the Snowman, but with long tree bark arms with claws for hands, large mouths with black teeth that replaced the cheerful smile that would've made children's day.

The round plump snowman replaced with a skinnier version with the oozing liquid dripping over the frosty body.

Legs replaced with stumps at the end for feet and long bark going up as the thighs.

There's no hats on their heads and quite frankly, they'll need a bigger hat to hide the spikes sticking out of their heads.

Noses weren't carrots, they don't even have noses, not even the indentions for nostrils.

Eyes… these didn't have eyes of black stones… or the cartoony eyes from the movie… small glowing pupils that fervently moved around as they scanned the three in the Lincoln.

In short, these weren't Frosty, dead fathers, and they're definitely not turned serial killers.

None of the three knew what they were other than they're not friendly and Matt wasn't waiting around, so he pushed down on the pedal and told Ripley and Ethan to duck their heads as he proceeded to violently drive through the twisted snowman before them.

The tires squealed over the cold street as Matt slammed the Lincoln into the snowman and sent it over them, cracking the windshield heavily as he drove forward.

Using the bit of windshield that wasn't broken, Matt drove as far as he could away from the twisted snowmen that've gathered around them, and as he drove, he asked Ethan questions if his dad ever told him stuff about them.

Ethan said his father never mentioned them at all, but due to his job, he never really discussed much with Ethan. Outside the usual, he was as much confused as they were about the twisted snowmen.

"Wonderful, Frosty's gonna kill us," Ripley muttered under her breath.

Of all things that's trying to kill them, Ripley never expected Frosty's twisted cousin to be the one that tries.

She's made many snowmen in her time and watched some of the dumbest things imaginable with killer snowmen, but never thought the day would've come where she had to deal with them in real life.

The same can be said for Matt, he's used to things being out of the ordinary, but he'd never thought he'd have to run away from killer snowmen.

He wondered if it was because of the incident where as a small child, he accidentally maneuvered his out of control sleigh into one, a karma that's long since overdue.

"Turn right at the sign!" Ethan instructed Matt as he glanced out the window to gauge the direction they were heading.

As he looked out the window, he saw them, the snowmen, attempting to catch up to the Lincoln. He let out a squeak as one ran beside the Lincoln with eyes on him.

"Not today!" Ripley shouts as she flashed her light on the snowmen, lighting up its face and blinded it.

It slowed down, giving the Lincoln enough time to pass by.

Going towards the sign, Matt made a right, and kept straight as Ethan instructed.

Fleeing from the snowmen, Matt discussed what to do with them, on the account they're far from the TARDIS and the fact they're literary out of their element.

Ripley suggested the obvious.

"If it burns, we can kill it," Ripley summed her idea.

If snowmen melt and wood burns, then fire's their only option.

Hard to do with only a lighter in the glove box, but the couple made do with worse.

"Okay, fire," Matt thinks. "Ethan, is it possible your dad has access to something we can use?"

Thinking, Ethan's not sure if his dad did or not, but due to his military occupation, he's certain his dad might know someone who might.

"Okay, turn left at the second light and keep straight for a few kilometers until you pass a sign for Brookes and then turn right at the fork. Keep straight for a few hours and we'll be at the base," Ethan instructed Matt as he nodded.

Looking through the piece of windshield that wasn't broken completely, Matt drove in the direction Ethan gave him. He and Ripley kept an eye out for the Brookes sign as they attempted to keep watch for the snowmen.

Seeing how Ethan's shaken up, Ripley got the idea to turn on the radio for him. It took time readjusting the dials, but she found a radio channel for him to listen to. Radio classics, old radio stories that've been tapped and re-aired multiple times, giving listeners a chance to listen to blasts from the pasts.

News story at this hour would've frightened him and neither her or Matt wanted to listen, either. So, for the duration of the drive, they'll listen to a noir story from the '40s in hopes that it eased Ethan's fears.

He said that they'll be halted by armed men at the checkpoint when they get close to the base his dad works and that they knew him. So, he hopes that if they see him and hear his side, they might let them through.

Granted, he wasn't sure how they'll take to the idea of deadly snowmen trying to kill them, but that's beside the point.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to your dad," Matt insisted that they'll get him to his dad.

Then, when they're on the base, Matt planned to find out what these things were and how to better deal with them.

Listening to the radio, Ripley kept an eye on Ethan as she noticed him slowly falling asleep in the backseat. As she did, she periodically looked out the passenger side window for the Brookes sign as Matt turned left on the second light.

"I never thought I'd spend Christmas Eve dealing with killer snowmen," Ripley mused.

Matt shrugged as he responded that it's inevitable.

Nodding, Ripley stared out the passenger window, looking for the sign. She called to Matt when she did and he turned right on the road that leads to the army base. It'll be a few hours drive, but considering the alternative, it's better than nothing.

Thus far, they haven't seen any more killer snowmen, so that's a silver lining.

The Lincoln passed by the quiet buildings and residents, lights off, and everything dark. Only a couple of hours before sunrise and maybe they'll have a better chance at dealing with whatever's bumping around at night.


	263. Christmas Eve Pt 3

The drive to the base turned into a long stretch of woodland with flurries dancing across the near-shattered windshield. Matt diligently drove as Ripley kept an eye out on her side while periodically checking on Ethan as he started drifting off to sleep in the backseat.

It's common for him to fall asleep in the car on the way to the base with his dad whenever he took him to the base whenever Olga couldn't watch him or his dad wanted him to meet his coworkers.

Ethan often gets cookies and drinks while sitting in his dad's office whenever he must do something, but always had a lot of fun while he was in the base. Couldn't go anywhere much because he wasn't old enough to go alone, but he liked all the food he'd get.

Ripley watched him drift to sleep and she sighed as she turned her attention to the road. There's no torches along the road, so the only light they have's the headlights.

She herself started drifting off because of the monotonous, but kept shrugging it off as she wanted to pay attention to the road. Fighting against herself, she kept her eyes forcibly open while looking out the windshield, looking for the base with Matt as he drove.

Slowly, Ripley's eyes started going against her wishes and she slowly drifted off to sleep, resting her head against the passenger side window.

Matt kept himself busied as he listened to the noir stories playing on the radio, keeping his eyes on the road, he tried to find their way to the base, and the snow's starting to fall again.

Paced, the snow falls on the bonnet and Matt's trying to keep it from accumulating on the windshield as he precariously switched on the wipers and turning them off immediately when he started hearing the wipers scrape against the windshield.

Looking ahead, Matt only saw darkness and the snow flurrying in front of the headlights. He kept the speed on the Lincoln to the minimum he could, as he didn't want to risk driving over ice in the dark and spinning out.

Slowly pacing himself over the road, Matt listened to the latest noir story that came on the radio, and as he did, he heard an audible groan.

Instinctively, his eyes looked towards Ripley and Ethan, but they're asleep, and his eyes moved towards the road as he slammed on the breaks. A large pine tree fell over the road, nearly crushing the bonnet hadn't Matt applied emergency breaking.

Jolted awake, Ethan and Ripley's eyes wildly looked around until they spotted the downed tree.

"Are you okay?" Matt immediately asks them.

Pushing themselves up on their seats, they nod and he exhales sharply as he asked Ethan if there's another way to the base. Ethan said that this is the only road that went to the base, it wouldn't let any other roads connect to this one, it'd be a security risk.

Looking back at the downed tree, Matt sighs as he's at a lost on what to do as this is the only road to the base.

After seeing his fair share of horror movies, Matt knew that nothing ever good happens leaving the safety of the Lincoln and investigating the downed tree.

"Okay, let's weigh our options. Try to cut our way through, go around, take a back road, or wait it out until sunrise," Matt summed their options.

They didn't know for sure if the snowmen disappeared at sunrise and none of them wanted to chance it.

Going out and trying to walk around the tree would've left them vulnerable and the fact it's snowing again late at night.

Cutting the tree would've taken forever and left them open for attacks.

Matt didn't get far in his thinking when all three started hearing a low groan and something crunching.

"Out of the car, now!" Matt ordered them as he opened the car door and forced himself out. He grabbed Ethan and pulled him out before grabbing Ripley's hands.

Pulling her out, Matt fled with them from the Lincoln as a tall tree toppled over it and smashed it flat.

It'd would've killed them the way it fell.

At worst, trapped them to the point where they're at the mercy of nature where they would've risked dying, too.

Matt checked the two as they felt their hearts race, looking at the smashed Lincoln.

"Was it the weight?" Ripley asked him.

She saw how weighed down the tree looked from the ice and snow, but Matt's not sure. He had the urge to go near the tree and looked.

The way it's splintered roughly suggested that the tree didn't fall from it's own weight, not initially until the end when the tree fell over from the lopsided weight.

Not from an axe, the tree bark's thicker and the carving suggested something else used.

Not a saw, would've took too long, not an electric, they would've heard it.

The tree bark thick, it couldn't have been the tree itself that toppled over. Else it would've ripped up the land and roots with it.

"Doctor, what is it?" Ripley called out to him as he studied the cut trunk of the tree.

Standing up, Matt said that the tree looked like someone cut it down, but he couldn't tell them with what.

"I don't know," Matt flinched as he went towards them. "I can't figure it out."

Going towards them, Matt asked Ethan how far they were to the base and Ethan replied they're almost there, about an hour or two depending how quickly they walked.

"Okay, we'll continue the way on foot," Matt frowned.

Wasn't like they were going to find another vehicle to "borrow" on this stretch of road at this time of night.

Glancing up, Matt frowned as he noticed the snow slowly picking up, and he ushered the two onward as they carefully went around fallen trees to the other side of the road and slowly embarked on their journey to the base. Ethan said that when they're close, they'll see the guard towers with the lights on them. They're usually on at this hour because of the lack of torches on the side of the road.

He warned that they have a specific line drawn where if they cross it any further, the soldiers might fire a warning shot.

With her arms over Ethan as they walked, Ripley saw her breath in the cold air as she looked around, afraid of another tree coming down on them.

Two coming down on them in such short time with no explanations enough to put her on edge.

Ethan guided them through the flurry that hit their faces as they pushed up their heavy scarfs and tightened their lined hoodies around their heads.

The clothing they took kept them warm as well as their bodies' natural heat, but Ripley fretted about Ethan, as he's younger and shorter than them.

"Woah!" Ethan nearly slid on the black ice as he's caught by Matt.

Holding him, Matt helped righted him as he planted his legs firmly on the ground. Ripley guided him around the black ice as it's coating portions of the road until they reached solid round.

Snow's picking up and the frigid air's blasting them at all corners. The clothing's keeping them warm for the most part, but the wind's doing more than making it harder to walk over the road with patches of black ice.

The darkness made it difficult to see, so Matt came up with an idea and used his Sonic Screwdriver on a torchlight he stuffed in his tweed pocket to cause it to turn brighter than the Lincoln's headlights.

So bright, it illuminated the ground as Matt pointed the torchlight on the ground and walked ahead as he led Ripley and Ethan.

Haven't stopped, it must've been thirty minutes since they're on the road, and in the distance, Ethan pointed out the guard towers.

"Okay, we get there, Ethan you tell them not to shoot us, and I'm going to nestle up to the nearest heat source," Matt summed the plan for when they get close enough that the guards take notice of their presence and flash light on them.

He would've nestled up to Ripley, but there's no time or place for that, so he'll make friends with a radiator and stay warm with Ripley when they return home from this adventure.

Thankfully, Ripley kept them stocked with medicine, so if they get sick from this, they'll recover in no time.

Not to mention, Ripley bought an electric blanket not too long ago on sale and while having it help them warm up, Matt's fond of the alternative.

As Ripley walked, she heard whistling, but it didn't sound like the wind. Hollow, it sounded like it came from someone blowing through a twisty straw, like Jamie used to do whenever Mercy's making dinner for them and they're sitting around the table.

Mercy nearly splattered Jamie with tomato sauce because he annoyed her so much with it.

Of course, it didn't stop him from trying and Mercy became convinced he'd only do it so she'd let him taste her cooking more.

This, it sounded less like a plastic straw and more of a… flute…

The whistling stopped and Ripley quickly forgot about it as she hurried with the others towards the base as they see the outline in the distance. She can make out the name on the front of the building and the chain link fencing that surrounding the entire base.

Her legs started feeling the fatigue as they've been keeping pace with the others and she couldn't wait to warm up once they're cleared to enter the base. It'll be something to explain to everyone inside what happened in hopes they don't just shoot them on sight, but it's not the first time that happened.

Matt said something, deafened by the wind picking up.

Ripley stretched out her neck to hear him better and screamed as she's looking _down_ at them as something hoisted her upwards.

Quickly, Matt turned around and flashed the torchlight on a large snowman as it picked Ripley up from the back. Holding her tightly the snowman lowered its jaw as it showed spiny teeth made of pine and the glowing eyes unreflective in the torchlight.

"No!" Matt shouts as he rushed to free Ripley as she's helplessly kicking the snowman from behind as she struggled to pul herself free from the grip of its wooden arms.

She tried to keep her head away from the wide mouth as it hissed at her.

Ethan panicked and screamed for her dad, he begged for his dad to help them, loud enough he hoped the guards would've heard him.

"Daddy! Daddy help us!" Ethan shouted amid Matt fighting the large snowman as it wouldn't release Ripley from its grips.

Panicking, Ethan's unsure what to do as he never encountered this before and he didn't want to leave Matt to fight the snowman alone, but he's not strong enough to go up against the towering snowman.

He covered his eyes as bright light covered them and the sound of weaponry firing with the sounds of screeching coming from the snowman as it released Ripley from its grips and dropped her on the ground with a heavy thud hadn't Matt caught her in time.

The snowman recoiled as the soldiers fired at it and shouting coming from the base as armed men rushed out to surround the three.

Ethan got their attention and explained what'd happen, hearing his explanation, the armed guards lowered their weaponry and led the three through the chain link gate as soldiers took their points once again.

Heading inside the heated base, the three were led into a room where they're told to wait, there they warmed up as Matt checked on Ripley.

"I'm fine," Ripley insisted as Matt checked her for wounds.

She wasn't sure what would've happened hadn't the soldiers responded to Ethan's cries, but she doubted it'll be pretty.

Once he's sure Ripley's fine, Matt checked Ethan, and he affirmed he's fine. Rattled, but fine.

Waiting, they've become warm enough they removed some of the winter clothing and relaxed in the conference chairs. They're comfortable enough for them and they needed time to relax, having walked the remaining bit of the journey to the base.

"Thank you, lieutenant," they heard a man's voice as he walked through the doorway.

Ethan's eyes lit up as he excitedly ran into the man's arms, shouting, "Dad!"

His dad hugged them tightly as he exhaled, "John, thank god, I was so worried about you!"

The couple surprised by Ethan's dad calling him John and saw him looking up at them.

"Who're you?" Ethan's dad asked them.

Matt introduced himself as the Doctor and Ripley introduced herself after.

Ethan's dad looked at them funny, but Ethan pleaded their case and he nodded in acceptance.

"I'm Commander Johnathan Whitehall," he introduced himself to them. "God bless you, for saving my son."

With his eyes looking down at Ethan, Commander Johnathan thanked the couple for rescuing his son from the Ent.

Baffled, Ripley remarks, "Treebeard's trying to kill us?"


	264. Christmas Eve Pt 4

"You're telling us that _ent_ attacked us?" Ripley's aghast as the commander told her that what attacked them were ents.

She's aware of ents, from stories and books, but she never thought they'd go as far as try to kill humans.

Or even just the fact they're actually real.

Yet, here she was, talking about it with Commander Johnathan.

He affirmed that that's what attacked her and what attacked them back at the house.

Matt's curious and asking up a storm about them. Their origins, their habits, and so on, until he was close to talking in circles around Jupiter, much as he wanted to know more about these things that tried killing them.

Commander Johnathan initially didn't want to tell them on grounds of security, but he relented as he realized they deserved to know, and the matter they saved his son from them.

He explained that the ent came from Nova Prospekt, it's a Russian operated base somewhere north of Serbia.

Through sources, Commander Johnathan's base was able to find that the Russians didn't create the ent or influence their appearance.

They just appeared at the base and started murdering the soldiers, blinded with furry.

The Russians tried to contain the Ent, but they couldn't do much as the Ent swarmed them.

Survivors of the incident told officials of their existence and unsure of how many there were or where they went after they escaped the base.

That's as much as Commander Johnathan could've told the couple without breaching rules, but he summed that officials believed they couldn't survive the Serbian winter, but unfortunately, it looked like it wasn't the case and they started spilling out into other countries.

Nobody knew what was going on until people started disappearing en mass from forested areas, that it caused alarm and fueled the intent on suppressing the Ent incursions.

They're for the lack of better word, inanimate woodland trees with the ability to crunch human bodies in mere seconds upon getting their clawed wood hands on anyone.

The Russians hoped the winter would've killed them off, but it appeared something's wrong, as the Ent didn't die from the change in temperature, even with the change caused by them migrating. They're _evolving_ to encase themselves in snow, either to protect themselves from blizzards or perhaps to _trap_ unsuspecting people or animals that wander through their territories.

As of recent, the sightings have gone down considerably and for the most part, the Russians believed the Ent finally died off, but there's a problem.

It's as though the Ent evolved specifically for winter climates.

Deserts and tropics haven't reported their presence in a long time, found dried out husks of dead Ent, but that's about it.

The BRA believed that the Ent evolved to the point of coming out only in winter, when temperatures dropped to sheer levels of pure ice and frost.

As where they go after, like bears, they hibernate.

How they reproduce, considering they're animated trees, perhaps spring they releases seeds into the wind to spread across the countries.

Either way, they're a danger to the general public and armies across the globe's working to deal with them somehow.

With that, Commander Johnathan concludes that the Ent that followed them must've come from the backyard where there's trees.

Glancing over to Matt, Ripley saw him subtly shrug, telling her in silence that he didn't see anything out of the ordinary when he cutdown the tree and brought it into the house.

Granted, Matt was preoccupied in giving Ethan the best Christmas he ever had and probably didn't see them much less feel their presence as he cut the tree down in quick succession.

"So, what do we do?" Ripley asked Commander Johnathan.

He told her that they've tried pesticides and fire, they work for the most part, but due to heavy rain and wind in some regions and the delicate ecosystems, they're burdened with the fact they can't actually use either one without risking lives of people and animals who live in those areas.

It might've been for the greater good, but the pesticides they were testing would've seeped into the ground and pollute the groundwater, given that these were strong pesticides, it would've started affecting nearby communities and animals within years.

Fire's a surefire way of burning up the Ent, but planing fires and the fears of them spreading out of control raised concerns of wind blowing fire towards the unintended areas and subsequently harm the communities nearby.

Gunfire's another way of thinning the numbers, but there's numerous reports that Ent could've reproduced with one splinter from their original bodies.

Hence the idea of fire and pesticides.

With those the only options, it's difficult to say how long it'll take before they've efficiently wiped out the Ent and ensure none come back another time.

Sighing heavily, Commander Johnathan said that his base's working around the clock monitoring the situation. He's sent teams out to the city after hearing what happened to his home and ensuring the public safe and sound.

"They just appeared, like that?" Ripley blinked.

Nodding, Commander Johnathan affirmed that indeed, that's what the report said. The Ent showed up at the Russian base and spread from there.

"Effectively, they're an invasive species," Matt summed.

Aggressive, the Ent wanted to spread across the world. No natural enemy, they're able to expand their numbers within unreasonable time, but like an invasive species, even they had limits.

Like all species, a lot of the Ent died in Siberia during the first incursion, due to the sudden change in climate and them unable to adapt quickly, but the ones that survived spread their seeds across the cold winds. Some of the seeds wouldn't take because of the exposure, but the ones that took, grew into Ent capable of handling the temperature dropped.

With their mumbles concentrated in areas of permafrost and winter, there's no chance pesticides or fire would've worked without causing something to go awry.

As for sunrise, they'll retreat to cooler parts of the area until sunset and come out in full force once again.

"You'd be wasting bullets shooting at them," summed Commander Johnathan.

Ripley got an idea and asked to speak with Matt alone.

She pulled him aside and spoke with him out of earshot of Ethan and his father.

"I think we need help," Ripley suggested to Matt.

Matt asked what she meant and she told him that while he could've done something to get rid of the ones in the area they're in, there's still others in other parts of the world.

Even he couldn't possibly destroy them all.

"What do you have in mind?" Matt asked her.

Jack said he'd pay Matt back for helping him with Vena, an army no less.

"Ooooh, that's good," Matt's eyes twinkled.

Jack had an army and connections, work with him, destroy the Ent at their very core and ensure none ever take root again. Matt would've collected on Jack's promise and the two even.

Matt thanked Ripley for the good idea with a kiss and gently touched her nose before he went towards Commander Johnathan and asked if he wouldn't mind allowing Matt to use a phone.

Commander Johnathan asked why and Matt explained the couple came up with an idea on how to deal with the Ent once and for all.

Nodding, Commander Johnathan said he can lead Matt to a phone and as he led him out, Matt turned back for a moment and told Ripley to stay with Ethan.

Watching him leave, Ripley sighed.

Jack must've seen some odd things in his time that hearing about snow covered ent wouldn't make him raise his brow, she hoped.

Else, Matt would've had to explain in detail about the Ent to Jack and hope he would've gotten the picture.

Explaining to Commander Johnathan what's going on and why Matt's contacting an outside government body, well, Matt's got his CSS so he can easily talk himself out of trouble, Ripley hoped.

Sighing, Ripley turned her attention to Ethan and asked how he's feeling.

"Okay, I guess," Ethan replied as he sat at one of the chairs around the conference table.

Sitting beside him, Ripley took the time to relax and stayed with him.

A soldier came by and given them warm drinks, coffee for Ripley, hot chocolate for Ethan, and some warm food to go along with it. He told the two that at 400 hours, they'll be moved to the bunkers for the duration of their stay until Commander Johnathan authorizes them otherwise.

"Okay, Joe," Ethan called him by name as he stepped out of the room.

Grabbing some warm sandwiches, Ethan ate them in between sipping on his hot chocolate.

Not exactly healthy, but considering what Ethan's dealt with over the course of the night, it's a treat.

Ripley slowly poured some creamers into her coffee and lightly stirred it before reaching over and grabbing a sandwich for herself.

"So, what's he doing?" Ethan asked her.

As she held the sandwich in her hand, Ripley told him that the Doctor's getting help. People that'd know what to do and might have the answer to their problems.

"What government body?" Ethan inquired.

He learned them all from his dad and figured whoever the Doctor's getting help from's one of them.

Ripley shirked in her seat a little before explaining it's not exactly a government body per se, but rather an independent body that worked alongside the government.

Ethan's smarter than he looked because he parsed it together and nodded before asking the name.

Ripley had no heart to lie to a child, especially if the situation gave her enough wiggle room to tell the truth, so she told him the name.

"Torchwood?" Ethan blinked.

Ripley nodded.

Ethan asked questions about Torchwood and Ripley answered them, censoring anything that might've been sensitive to a child's ears and security of Torchwood.

He was a good sport about it, knowing what it's like having his dad censor stuff around for the sake of security and because his dad didn't want him to hear any dirty jokes told around the base at his age.

It didn't stop Ethan from overhearing things that he shouldn't hear, especially a dirty joke about barrels.

"They're good people, if there's anyone who can deploy assistance without blinking an eye, it's them," Ripley assured him that Torchwood, despite her annoyance with Jack, would've helped with their situation.

Nodding, Ethan continued to eat as Ripley joined him, sipping on her coffee as she felt the warm brew warming her from the inside.

They finished their meals and Ripley gotten up to check outside for a stationed guard to tell them that they've finished and request cleanup of the dishes, as it wasn't like Ripley could've returned the used dishes to the kitchen herself.

To her surprise, there's nobody standing outside, which is weird considering this is an army base and they would've been watched like hawks, even with Commander Johnathan's clearance.

Stretching out her neck, Ripley glanced up and down the hallway, hearing no one walking around, didn't even see anyone, and she knew that the moment she opened the door, a soldier would've B-lined towards her and prevent her from leaving the room unescorted.

No one ever did and as Ripley peered around, she felt a heavy chill go down her spin and her eyes narrowed to see her breath as she exhaled.

Ethan saw her nervous and became nervous as well, he asked her what happened, almost squeaked as Ripley ran to him before she collected him. Running out of the room, Ripley told him that they had to run, because she has a bad feeling.

Having listened to her gut before and how it turned out to be a good thing, Ripley's not about to ignore her gut instinct to flee from the room and away from the hallway with Ethan in tow.

She didn't survive this long to die of frostbite and pine needles in her throat.


	265. Christmas Eve Pt 5

Ripley walked through the chilling hallways as she kept an arm around Ethan. Looking around, none of them saw anyone else out in the hallway. There's an eerie silence to go along with the chilling hallways, because of course, that's what happens in these situations, as Ripley noted.

Cautiously, the two remained on high alert, looking out for any sudden movement or appearances. Ethan said that his dad probably took Matt towards the communications board, room with communications from around the world packed into a large room, helmed by dozens of specialists capable of deciphering messages within hours of broadcast.

"Okay, where's that?" Ripley asked him.

Ethan pulled her and started leading her towards the hallway that took them towards the communications board. He said he knew where to go because his dad toured him around the building more than once.

Always told him if he ever gets lost, go back to his dad's office, and wait for him there.

Well, the office's out and they're going straight to the communications board.

Ethan led Ripley throughout the building towards the room, he said there's a specific direction soldiers alike followed to get there, because it's a sensitive area, and they wouldn't want access easy.

The hallways intentionally confusing, if someone wasn't familiar with the layout and knew where to go, they'd be stuck wandering the hallways until either they're confused enough to give up or accidentally stumble upon it after hours of trying.

Wouldn't happen like that, because they'd be stopped by the soldiers and whisked away for interrogation.

"Okay, then when we go through here, we turn right at the three way," Ethan told Ripley the instructions as he led her through the beige hallway.

Leading her, Ethan hurried until he nearly slipped on the ground, Ripley catching him. Holding him, Ripley helped him stand up and he exhaled sharply.

Looking down, they noticed there's ice on the ground, thick, covered every inch. Cautiously, Ripley helped Ethan across the ice, feeling the slipperiness under their feet as they slowly made their way down the hallway.

In the distance, they see someone leaning on the wall. Ethan struggled to get a closer look as he walked with Ripley, it looked like Angelo, he always gave Ethan extra cookies whenever he was in the base.

Ethan called out to him, but he didn't move.

Ripley kept Ethan close to her as they slowly made it across the thickened ice.

Coming closer to him, Ethan called out once more, but he didn't respond.

Sensing a bad feeling, Ripley halted Ethan and told him to stay put, she'll go ahead of him.

He watched as she slowly made it forward towards Angelo, her legs wobbling as she tried to keep her balance.

Slowly, she neared Angelo as he leaned against the wall, his back turned from her. She attempted to call out to him, but he said nothing.

Her arm outreached towards him, trying to touch his shoulder. She felt bit of it with her fingertips and clenched it as she felt her feet slide across the ice.

He didn't feel warm at all and when Ripley tried to shaking his shoulder, she's horrified as he fell forward… into a pile of ice.

Ethan let out a scream at the sight as Angelo's body turned into nothing more than broken ice.

Ripley grappled with the ice under her feet as she tried to get back to Ethan and pulled him forward, keeping his eyes away from Angelo, or what remained of him.

"What happened?" Ethan asked Ripley as he's whisked away from the sight.

Ripley didn't know what to tell him, other than the obvious, and it's the first time she's seen a sight like that in person.

She didn't even want to begin to describe the sight of Angelo's body turned into broken ice cubes, but his very being froze solid, including his blood.

There's no discussion on what else's left of him, Ripley didn't want to frighten herself.

Helping Ethan, Ripley's guided towards the three-way where they're supposed to take a specific hallway that'll lead them to the last hallway before the communications board.

As they're about to make their way towards the correct hallway, they spotted someone at the opposite end of one of the adjoining hallways.

Stretching out her neck to see, Ripley saw it as one of the other soldiers that patrolled the base. She asked if Ethan knew him and Ethan looked where she's looking.

Struggling, Ethan saw some things about the person that identified him as Roy, he's one of the doctors on base. He took another approach than other doctors, instead of the standard scrubs, he wore a uniform like the soldiers to ease their discomfort.

Unlike Angelo, Roy's actually moving, stiltedly. His legs wobbled over the iced floors as he's slowly coming towards them, having heard them talking.

He's struggling bad, not that Ripley blamed him, she's having a hard time keeping herself from sliding into the walls.

Keeping Ethan behind her, Ripley goes and tries to meet Roy halfway, at least help him across. Holding a hand on the wall to keep her balance's not a good idea, the walls' completely frozen and she would've gotten her hand stuck on it had she used them.

"Roy?" Ripley's calling for him.

For a moment he stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards her.

Ripley's eyes widened when she saw his glowing eyes and part of his face frozen in a scream.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Ripley shouts as she turns and flees, sliding across the ground as she rushed back to Ethan.

Grabbing his wrist, Ripley prepared to slid down the hallway with him in tow, hadn't Roy charged into her, knocking her into the wall.

His exposed hands' completely freeing and felt like it burnt against her skin as he grabbed her.

Fighting him, Ripley ordered Ethan to hurry to the communications board.

Ethan's reluctant but Ripley persuaded him to go and he fled through the hallway as Ripley struggled with Roy.

He's completely frost bitten, looked completely like a zombie with gaunt face included, and the sounds he made, Ripley's not sure if it's the crackling of the ice breaking internally, or his actual voice.

Ripley struggled with him as she kept him away from her and from following Ethan.

Quiet, Roy never made a voice as he grabbed Ripley's shoulders and threw her against the wall.

Stunned, Ripley fell to the ground as she groaned, as she attempted to recover, she saw Roy going towards the hallway that Ethan took.

Forcibly, Ripley stood up and charged at Roy, forcing him to the ground, but he wasn't deterred one bit.

He even showed Ripley… by breaking away his upper torso from his lower torso and walking with his hands, skittering across the ground.

It left Ripley with a look on her face as she slowly looked down to see the cold air coming from the expose innards of Roy's lower bottom.

Grossed, Ripley recoiled and forced herself to stand as she carefully walked around the disjointed half of Roy's body before attempting to catch up to the skittering upper torso of Roy.

Never did Ripley thought she'd have to do this, on Christmas Eve no less, but here she was.

It's difficult on the account the entire floor's covered in ice, but Ripley's not giving up easily, and she forced herself across the hallway, propelling herself like she's on a surfboard with her feet acting as the surfboard and the ice being the water as she glided across.

Remembering the instructions Ethan gave her, she tried to find the way he went, but because this is one of those days, it didn't go the way she hoped.

"Oomph!" Ripley's falling to the ground as something hit her from behind.

Struggling to get up, she felt a boot on her back, pushing down on her. Her dark eyes moved to see…

Roys lower body, animated, and with an attitude.

Forcing herself away, Ripley struggled to get up, but Roy's legs kicked her against the wall, a loud thud.

Sliding to the ground, Ripley grabbed her stomach as she coughed.

Wearily, she looked towards the pair of legs standing before her, one tapping its foot against the ground, as if waiting.

Ripley tried to get up once more, but the kicks kept coming and Ripley's unable to grab one of the legs with her right hand, forced to cover her face.

"Ain't it against your code not to kick someone when they're down?" Ripley angrily asked the pair of legs as it besieged her with violent kicks.

Ripley's forced to defend herself, afraid of moving her hands because of the booted feet.

"Delivery!" Ripley heard a voice and a cart slammed into the legs, sending them down the hallway.

Ripley slowly lowered her hands and glanced around. She turned her head when she heard someone sliding down the hallway and easily recognized him.

"Ianto!" Ripley mused.

Ianto stopped in front of her and responded, "Who knew skating lessons would've come in handy?"

Helping Ripley up, she exhaled sharply as Ianto asked if she's alright.

"Well, a pair of legs kicked me while I'm down, but I still have my teeth, so I guess that's a silver lining," Ripley shrugged.

Ianto patted down the grime stuck to Ripley from Roy's boots and she immediately asked what's going on.

Telling her as he wiped away the dirt, Ianto said that they got the call from Matt, sounded urgent, and it took time to get everything together. He gave them the details and they worked it into a plan. Got everyone they can think of and made their way here.

When they got here, hell broke loose and it's bone chilling cold, they've found a dozen frozen soldiers and a few "living" ones among them. Looked like the building's a freezer chest from the outside. Oh, and they've discovered a couple of ent broken into the building through one doorway. They're taken care of, for the most part, but there's still more around, and Ianto made sure Jack had everything before they left.

"Where's Jack?" Ripley asked.

Ianto said that he's probably finding his way towards Matt from the opposite side of the building.

Jack never was good with maps.

"Oh god, I gotta find Ethan," Ripley urgently looked at Ianto.

Giving Ianto the shorthand, Ripley panicked as she worried about Ethan. That skittering upper half of Roy's body's quick on ice.

Nodding, Ianto helped Ripley get her bearing and she led him through the hallway Ethan took.

It took Ripley restraint not just to run down the hallway and let the force take her across the hallway, but Ianto kept her steady as they hurried.

"Where's the Doctor?" Ianto asked.

Ripley told him that as far as she knew, Matt's at the communications board.

Nodding, Ianto helped her as she slowly went across the ice.

Eyes glancing around, Ripley saw the walls covered completely in ice. Doors completely frozen shut and the air starting to hurt her lungs as she's struggling to breathe properly. There's an eerie silence and Ripley hated it. No one out in the hallway except them and the fact that they're at the mercy for anything that'll surprise them.

There's a crash and the two looked behind, there's a large ent crashing through the walls of one of the rooms, long tree trunk arms pulled it through the hole, and the glowing eyes went straight towards Ianto and Ripley as they're caught off by the sight.

Growling, the ent grabbed a chunk of the broken wall, turned it towards the two, and started slowly barreling down on them, destroying the walls of the hallway as it proceeded to try to run them down with the chunk of the broken wall.

The two fled the best way they could, didn't know where, but they kept skidding across the ice, trying to get away from the ent. None of the doors opened and they're stuck in the hallway.

Ripley guided Ianto as she tried to remember what Ethan told her. Hard to do when she's dealing with undead frozen soldiers, ents, and at this point in her life, she expected a damn yeti with a grudge against her from her adventure with one of the Doctors to show up!

Fleeing, Ripley saw in the distance the door for the communications board and pointed it out to Ianto.

Struggling the two tried to concentrate their efforts, but with the ent behind them, that's difficult to do. Getting the idea, Ianto grabbed his gun and shot bullets at the ceiling above the ent.

The ceiling came crashing down in a plume of smoke as the bullets exploded, cascading the ceiling above the ent.

Given them enough time, Ianto turned and helped Ripley run into the door for the communications board.

Ripley tried to open it, but the door's completely frozen closed. Ianto pushed her behind him and shot the door open. Pulling the door open, Ianto helped Ripley in as he followed behind her.

Inside, the room's completely empty, no one inside, and the computers and phones covered in frozen snow.

Eyes searched when Ripley saw movement in the corner and sheepishly called out.

She's relieved that it's Ethan and he's frightened.

Ripley couldn't help but grab the boy and hug him tightly.

"Where's the skittering cretin?" Ripley asked him.

Ethan said he wasn't sure, but he hid around the corner and watched it running down the hallway at warp speed.

Exhaling sharply, Ripley asked about the empty room, and Ethan told her that he found it like that.

He's worried about his dad and Ripley assured him that he's fine. He's with Matt and probably with Jack.


	266. Christmas Eve Pt 6

Everything was going smoothly, Matt contacted Jack and had him know about the situation going on. Jack was willing to help, if only it meant he and Matt were even, and the fact that this whole thing started during Christmas Eve and now, in time's eyes, Christmas Day.

Apparently, this didn't sit well with Jack and he promised from the bottom of his heart, he'd handle the situation with the most care, as he found it deplorable something like this happened on one of the few holidays he actually liked.

Jack gathered his best and Matt gave him the information on how to find the base, it's hard when he had a commander eying him questionably as he gave out sensitive details, but Matt assured him that it's for the greater good.

He might've not been able to explain in few words who Jack is, but Matt said that he's an overall good person, and wouldn't tell-all.

Matt had to give his word on that and he would've boxed Jack's ears if he heard anything escaping out into the open.

… That Matt couldn't see himself even remotely capable of doing, Jack's built for muscles and Matt's comparably built like a scarecrow.

It did raise Matt's spirit when Ripley noticed his stomach having the markings of muscles slowly formulating one night in bed.

Suppose running for his dear life, lifting things he otherwise wouldn't, and trying to survive overall helped him start having muscle definition.

Maybe by the end of next year, he might have a bump on his forearms and more muscle definition on his stomach.

… Getting off track there, back to the situation at hand.

Matt told Jack where the base is and how to get to there, everything's going fine, and then it wasn't.

Just once, Matt liked to have an adventure where everything goes smoothly, it wasn't like he wanted to win the lotto.

Although winning the lotto at least once would be nice and Matt could've stored some extra money in savings and bumping up the money Mallory willed him. He'd have extra money in his wallet he'd be able to spend at his leisure.

It's going to be a long time before either happens, because as it turns out, things can and have gone wrong.

After communications with Jack suddenly ceased without explanation, there's a bone chilling drop in the temperature of the room. One of the communications officers went to check the thermostat and baffled as it frozen over with ice.

Another got the idea to go out of the room and there's a horrendous scream that suddenly cut short.

It became a cold horror movie in span of seconds and Matt did everything he could think of to try to save them all, but at the end of the sudden attack, it's only him, two others, and Commander John.

Everyone else died to the incursion of the ent and the communications board turned into a sculpture near instantaneous.

Matt hoped Jack noticed the sudden disconnect and mobilize quicker.

Fleeing the communications board, the first thing on Matt's mind was finding Ripley and Ethan.

He and Commander John would've wholeheartedly skated across the iced floor if it meant they could've reunited with the two, but a nasty surprise's always around a corner, and they fled further into the building.

One of the remaining communications officers ended up in the grip of a large ent as it smashed its arm through the wall, grabbing him, before forcibly pulling him back into the room.

There was nothing they could've done for the communications officer, dead before they could've reacted, so they continued to run, and ran into other soldiers.

These… weren't the soldiers they had in mind.

Blackened skins, pale eyes, a chilling air about them, and ice built up on parts of their body, the noises they made sounded like ice breaking. Like their vocal cords froze and attempting to talk only shattered it completely, but they still tried.

Not something Matt hoped to see during the holidays, frozen zombie soldiers, but here he is, and he's afraid of what they'll do when they catch up to them.

Commander Johnathan ordered them to go down a hallway that led towards the weapon locker, but the last communications officer ended up caught by one of the zombie soldiers after slipping on the ice and falling heavily on his back.

Too dazed, he couldn't do much when the soldier pinned him to the ground and all the two heard were bloodcurdling screams as they rushed down the hallway.

"Oh god, Ripley, for the love of god, tell me you're safe," Matt murmured.

Everything's gone to hell and he hadn't seen either her or Ethan.

Afraid, Matt tried to keep happy thoughts, but the fears kept raining on his parade, and all he can think of them tortured by ent and zombies.

Sliding across the ice, the two came to a sudden stop towards the weapon locker, finding the reinforced door completely iced over, and Commander Johnathan ordered Matt to stay behind him as he took his gun from his belt and fired at the ice.

It barely dented the ice and the more Commander Johnathan tried, he couldn't shoot through the ice, and he didn't exactly care belts of ammo with him.

"What?" Commander Johnathan's baffled at the sight.

Turning his head, he asked Matt if he ever saw anything like it before.

Matt shook his head as he affirmed that he never did in his career and he's seen just about everything.

That'll be something he'd have to tell his successor about, frozen zombie soldiers and ents, something to think about around this time of year.

Looking behind, Matt flinched when he saw two soldiers slowly making their way towards him and Commander Johnathan. He alerted the commander and he turned his gun on them, shooting the last of his billets into them, but they shrugged it off and continued their trek towards the two. No matter how many bullets he could've put into these two soldiers, they weren't going down, and that much he found out.

Only two billets left and an extra clip stowed away for only emergencies, Commander Johnathan made a difficult choice and spared the precious bullets he had left, because he didn't know if he'd get more bullets. Last thing he wanted, have no bullets left to shoot, and he knew close combat with these things wouldn't end well, even with his service knife.

Looking to Matt for direction, Matt's powerless as he didn't know what else to think of, as his TARDIS remained at the house and his companion nowhere in sight.

He didn't have any ideas.

The floors completely covered in ice made it difficult to traverse the base and there's ent and zombies. The remaining soldiers are either dead or rightfully hiding the best to their advantage as they're outmatched.

Nothing short of complete bombings would've taken care of them all, short of death for the rest of the survivors, but they would've stopped the attacks for the moment.

"Down!" Matt heard someone shout and instinctively got down as he yanked the commander down with him.

There's a loud boom going past them into the direction of the zombies and a contained explosion that pulverized the two into nothing but ashes.

Looking up, Matt saw a familiar face holding a smoking gun as he looked at Matt.

"Doctor," Jack smiled.

Matt replied, "Jack."

Getting up, Matt struggled as he went towards Jack.

He asked where everyone was and Jack informed him that his team collected the remaining survivors of the base and evacuated them. They're safely away from the base and he's working to trap everything inside the base to kill them while he, Matt, and everyone else that the team didn't rescue escaped.

Worryingly, Matt asked if his team found Ripley and Ethan, to his horror, Jack informed him that his team never radioed him about them, and he wasn't sure what became of them.

Commander Johnathan's skeptical about Jack, but he couldn't deny the thanks he gave for rescuing them from the turned-soldiers.

He asked Jack about them and Jack said that the ents controlled them, husks acting like extensions of the ents, and by killing the ent, they break their control of their zombie subjects.

Killing ents was a new one for Jack, but it's in his nature to always prepare for the unexpected, so he came up with a simple plan.

Burn the base down and afterwards, burn the ashes, leave no traces behind, and make sure any bodies left received the same. They couldn't be sure if an ent can't control the same bodies after breaking control of them.

Given how unusual everything's going, Jack didn't want to test that, so fire it is, and he's working with the two on how to do it, as his team worked closely to set up bombs everywhere, they can.

With the two problems, his team needed creativity to survive and that's what they do.

Matt asked if it's possible that Ianto might've found Ripley and Ethan.

Jack mused that Ianto might've, he was the stickler in following maps, while Jack took a zen approach and only followed maps when he felt like it.

This was one of the times he wished he followed the map like Ianto told him, too.

Matt implored him to check with Ianto and Jack grabbed his radio from his belt.

Attempting to radio Ianto, Jack called out to him, but he didn't respond.

It caused Matt to tense up as Jack attempted it once again, but got no response.

Quickly, it deflated and replaced with annoyance when Jack discovered the reason he couldn't get through to Ianto, he forgotten to turn the dial on.

Radioing Ianto, Jack wait for a response and heard Ianto clearly. He's out of breath and he wasn't happy with Jack just now radioing him.

Jack asked him where he was and Ianto told him that they're somewhere near B5 and they're trying to avoid the large ent that's chasing them. It's come back after breaking through the walls and wanted to flatten them all with cement and rebar.

Commander Johnathan asked about Ethan and Jack relayed his question to Ianto.

The commander's elated when Ianto told them all that Ethan's fine, he's helping them find their way throughout the remaining bits of the base that haven't been destroyed.

Ripley's with him, a little roughed up by a pair of legs, but no worse for wear, just a little sore.

Exhaling sharply, Matt's happy that Ripley's fine for the most part, but disturbed when Ianto described the legs assaulting Ripley.

Apparently, Ripley tried to keep a zombie from going after Ethan and found out firsthand that the limbs move independently from the head.

It baffled Matt, but as far as he's concerned, Ripley's not critically hurt, and they're all together.

Commander Johnathan ordered Ianto to bring them to C4, Room 404, and said Ethan can show them where it is.

He showed him the room on a tour around the base, telling him about it, allowing him to understand what the room's about and to respect the contents inside.

Matt asked what's in Room 404 and Commander Johnathan told him that it's where they keep their explosives under lock and key.

It's so heavily restricted even Commander Johnathan couldn't simply go inside the room to the first checkpoint. He had to get clearance from higher ups and they had to get clearance from _their_ higher ups.

Even then, he couldn't just grab what he wanted, everything had a key and he couldn't use a key and get what he wanted, it took the correct key, the correct keypad, the correct code, and the correct timing, to even get something benign as a stick of dynamite without the cap.

If they're going to level a building, they might as well do it in style, and there's a bunker in the room they can hide out in where the ent and zombies couldn't get them.

Hearing broken ice and the appearance of more zombies at the end of the hallway's enough for them to flee, as much as they can across the ice.


	267. Christmas Eve Pt 7 (Final)

Ianto covered the two as they ran from the ent chasing them, coming uncomfortably close before Ianto sent them backwards with his gun.

After Commander Johnathan told them where to go, Ethan led them around the base as he tried to navigate through the iced base, trying to get to the room with explosives.

He said there's an area in the room where they're able to hide when the building inevitably goes boom.

Following Ethan's lead, Ripley and Ianto tried not to let the ent grasp them in their claws.

Fleeing through the hallway, Ethan took them around a corner, and froze.

At the end of the hallway, there's a giant ent leering at them.

Ethan tried to tell them there's another way, but when they turned around, there's another giant ent looking down at them.

"Um, Ianto, how many rounds did you pack?" Ripley inquired as Ianto sheepishly looked at his gun.

Ianto admitted that he only brought enough to last through this mission, he didn't think he'd needed more than one explosive bullet for these ents.

Jack's never going to let him down about bungling this.

"Okay, so, it's evident they're not in the mood to talk," Ripley frowned as she realized they're not in an negotiating mood, thus meaning neither can talk themselves out of this mess.

Ianto calculated wrong, so there's not many bullets left, and he didn't have another full clip.

Shoot the ceiling and have it collapse on both ent seemed like a good idea, but at the same time, there's a chance whatever ent that didn't get trapped in the debris would've seized the moment to come after them.

Then came the fact that they'd didn't know where the others were and how far they were from the room.

The fact there's two giant ent at both ends of the hallway that would've surprised them, too.

Not something that Ripley expected, but after this, she will.

They're spooked when the door to the explosives opened on it's own and something rolled out in another wheel cart strapped to the nines with explosives and a counter.

There's a familiar arm beckoning the trio and without anything more, the trio hurried down the iced floor as the ent tried to catch them.

An arm grabbed Ethan and pulled him inside.

One grabbed Jack.

Another grabbed Ripley.

Yanked into the room and the door closed and sealed, Ripley stared into the eyes of a worried Matt.

Without a word, she grabbed him and hugged him tight, nearly broke a rib in him, but she didn't care. Ribs heal, lives really don't.

Matt hugged her back and asked if she's okay, Ripley said that outside the obvious, she's peachy. Happy, knowing Matt didn't get killed.

"Ran out of bullets, didn't you?" Jack crossed his arms as he looked at Ianto.

Ianto raised a finger at him and said, "Not a word."  
Jack leaned on the fact that Ianto always calculated the amount he brought and seemed to miscalculated.

"I missed a one," Ianto insisted.

Jack didn't believe him.

Ianto fired back, "At least I followed the map!"

Shrugging, Jack said that few people do and they still ended up where they're supposed to be, which led to Ianto infuriated with him before Commander Johnathan told everyone to get into the hidden room.

All six piled into the hidden room and in the dimly lit room, Commander Johnathan imitated the countdown after through checking of the integrity of the hidden room.

Matt held Ripley close to him.

Jack held an annoyed Ianto close to him.

Ethan stood close to his dad.

"Three… two… one," Commander Johnathan pushed the buttons at the same time and there's an audible boom and a low rumble that shook them all.

By the time it ended, the entire base collapsed into a fiery inferno with a cloud that reached hundreds of thousands into the air, spreading soot and something to carry throughout the world, ensuring that no matter where, the ent couldn't repopulate the world.

Like radioactive isotopes spreading through the air, no one will know they're there if they don't know what they're looking for, and then these fast activate spores shall destroy ent like nothing.

Calculated by Torchwood, it won't affect anyone or anything, just the ent.

It'll be a while, but it'll start to become noticeable in a few years, give or take.

On Commander Johnathan's orders, the emergency lift opened and he led everyone inside. Shaped like a torpedo, the lift encased everyone in a protective shield that when used, will blast it's easy through the debris.

It allows for everyone to escape the room if they're unable to go through the door.

Sending a jolt through the six, they ended up poking through the ashy ground. The doors open and everyone piled out of the rocket shaped lift to see emergency vehicles and soot swaying in the breeze. People wanted a white Christmas, so how about some grey Christmas, instead?

Emergency personnel led the six through the debris and into an area where they're checked by everyone.

Once cleared, Commander Johnathan thanked everyone for their help.

Lives lost, but not in vain.

The ent no more and thus the terror ends.

Ripley took the time to thank Ianto for saving her, by hugging him.

"Thanks for saving my arse back there," she thanks him from saving her a dentist trip.

Ianto patted on her back as he replied warmly, "Just doing my job, but you're welcome!"

Jack asked about _his_ hug as he was the one who strung the operation together on Matt's behalf.

Sighing, Ripley gave him a hug and nearly squeaked when Jack hugged her back. Felt like she's getting hugged by Gorilla Magilla.

When he released her, she exhaled sharply before Matt wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

He couldn't help himself and placed a couple of kisses on her lips, thankful she's alive.

Commander Johnathan called to him and Jack, forcing him to leave Ripley's side as he went to talk to the commander.

Left alone, Ripley's greeted by Ethan as he hugged her.

Hugging back, Ripley asked how he's feeling, and he told her, "This is the best Christmas, ever!"

Ripley's not about to ruin someone's fun, so she let him have that. She saw Ianto coming towards them and wanted to ask a personal question before they leave.

Sensing how personal, Ripley prepared.

"I never got to ask you about your birthday present, how'd you like it?" Ianto asked about the cuffs he sent to Ripley as a late present.

They're verified by officials and one of them someone who's an expert in that sort, won numerous awards at adult conventions, customizable wrist sizes with only a squeeze and a gentle pull, no keys required, lifetime warranty, soft metals so there's no bruising, and friendly on wrists, just what both couples wanted.

Expensive as hell, though, but worthy every pence.

"Oh, I love 'em, thank you," Ripley covertly said before keeping Ethan from looking up at her by keeping his back turned and his head from moving with her hands.

She mouthed to Ianto, "Give Geoff Griffon my wholehearted thanks!"

Geoff Griffon being the inventor of the handcuffs.

Releasing her hands from Ethan's head and he turned around, confused.

Ripley and Ianto wouldn't utter anything more and Commander Johnathan called for him, allowing them breathing room as he went towards his father.

Ripley asked if they're leaving after this and Ianto affirmed that it's the plan.

She bid him farewell and he gave his before he left to join the other Torchwood members waiting for him before they departed from the area.

Matt returned to Ripley's side and he led her to Commander Johnathan's vehicle. Entering, the commander took them and Ethan back to the house.

On arrival, they're amazed when they found the house intact, as if it was never damaged from the incursion from the ent.

It seemed there are such things as Christmas miracles.

… Or Jodie looked out for them and knew that the family shouldn't have to worry about that at this time of year.

The maid Olga greeted them as she led them inside the warm house.

There's no TARDIS anywhere in sight, but the couple have a feeling where it went, so they'll find it.

Commander Johnathan's amazed at the sight of the bountiful Christmas decorations that Matt effortlessly put together in such a short time. He even got them a Christmas tree, a good one at that.

Olga's making Commander Johnathan his favourite, hot apple cider, in the kitchen as the four talked in the den.

Commander Johnathan thanked Matt and Ripley for saving him and his son. No words can describe the gratitude he had for Torchwood and their help in stopping the Ent for the last time.

Nobody needed to be afraid, anymore.

The Ent all dead and no chance of reappearing, no new spawning, no nothing. People dead by them could finally rest easy, knowing justice was brought to them postmortem.

Knowing that they couldn't come back helped ease Commander Johnathan's concerns about the future and the safety of his son and everyone else.

Matt shrugged as he modestly told the commander that it's his job as the Doctor to help everyone who needed it. Commander Johnathan and Ethan was no exception.

Holding out his hand, Commander Johnathan shook Matt's hand and then Ripley's.

He thanked her profusely for watching his son and Ripley replied that she only did what was right.

Pushing his way past his dad, Ethan hugged Matt and Ripley and they returned the favour. He thanked them for the help and for getting him the present he always wanted, despite what happened.

Commander Johnathan asked what Ethan meant and that's when Ethan told him the present he wanted. Spending time with his dad on Christmas.

Made the commander smile as he hugged his son close.

Releasing him, Commander Johnathan looked up to the couple and asked if they're planning to leave.

Nodding, Matt said that if it's alright with the commander, he and Ripley would take their leave, they're winded by the adventure, and wanted to relax.

Agreeing, Commander Johnathan stood up with his hands on Ethan's shoulders, once more profusely thanking the couple for their help and for them helping clean up the house after the Ent broke into it.

Smiling, Matt said, "It's what we do."

Overhead, they heard a muffled sound and bells.

Confused, they all headed out to see what the fuss' about, Olga trailing behind as she carried a mug of hot cider carefully.

Outside, everyone looked up and saw something most peculiar.

It's a flying sleigh, with what looked to be… reindeer?

"Haaaaaaaapppppppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyy Chriiiiiisssssssssstttttttttmaaaaaaaasssssss!" a man with a Glaswegian accent shouted from the sleigh.

None of them could see him well, but they saw the sleigh and the reindeer disappear into some clouds, faintly the bells clanking until the sounds echoed.

Looking at each other, Matt and Ripley shared a look.

"What… was that?" Matt asked aloud.

Ripley responded, "I… have no idea."

Baffled, they're at a lost until Ethan concluded that it _had_ to been Santa Claus.

Even his dad couldn't disagree with the idea considering he witnessed it firsthand.

Olga only muttered something in Norwegian as she looked up. Only when her pine green eyes looked down and saw the snow slowly melting into the cider. Sighing, she cupped her hand over the mug as she attempted to look for the sleigh as it's disappeared.

With the event subsiding, the couple continued their trek back to the TARDIS waiting for them. There, they entered, and they talked.

"What a strange one," Ripley's baffled.

Frozen zombies, ent, and now the apparent Scottish Santa Claus!

"It was," Matt frowned.

Noticing it, Ripley sheepishly asked him if it'll happen, still.

Shrugging, Matt told her that he wasn't sure. He hoped that they at least influence the events to come for the better.

"He didn't die tonight," Ripley noted. "Has to mean something, don't it?"

The couple discussed the real reason they came here.

"General John Whitehall would've rose to power and proceeded to enact laws that caused the destruction of biomes in an attempt to destroy the ent… because his dad died in the base during the ent attack," Matt summed the reasoning.

They came to this exact point and time to help prevent the events from unfolding where a grieving man turned against nature and destroyed it in hopes of destroying the ent that killed his father.

They've spent hours with him and ensured he and his dad survived the night.

The Ent dead meant none of them needed to worry about the other dying.

Nodding his head, Matt believed that they did what they could to prevent the world from becoming ravaged.

"I suppose you're right," Ripley sighs.

Matt took helm at the console and brought them back to the backroom. Going upstairs, they threw off their winter clothes and relaxed on the couch, winded from the running and skating across the ice.

"Oh, it's three in the morning," Matt noticed the time.

They've only been gone for a few hours.

Nudging him, Ripley said they can celebrate Christmas when they both wake up from their long nap. They needed it for all they did.

Nodding, Matt said that it's fair, but he stopped when he had an idea.

Pushing himself up from the couch, Matt went around and grabbed something. When he sat back down again, he held something above his head.

Ripley noticed what it was and sighed.

"Really?" Ripley raised a brow at this.

Matt pointed out that they walked under one on the way in and didn't kiss.

Looking over to her door, Ripley asked _when_ Matt put that one up. She heard Matt tell her that he put it up just before they left.

Since they didn't kiss then, it's only appropriate they do it now, as is tradition.

Shaking her head, Ripley pointed out that considering what they went through, she's surprised he had it in him to suggest it.

Matt shirked in his spot as he meekly replied that he thought it was a good idea at the time.

Pushing herself up, Ripley proceeded to give Matt a kiss.

Despite it all, they're alive and hopefully changed the future for the greater good.

Technically, it's Christmas Day and Ripley figured it's a good way to kickstart the holiday cheer.

Impishly, Ripley got another idea and pushed Matt down on the couch and stared down at him.

He's surprised as he clung onto the mistletoe reflexively while looking up at Ripley.

"Happy Christmas," Ripley gave him a toothy grin as she stole a kiss.

Matt chortled as she pulled away, having a toothy grin his face.

"Oh, one of those nights, hm?" Matt smirked.

Ripley shrugged as she responded with a grin, "I guess it is."

Matt playfully pushed her down, falling backwards gently on some pillows, and he's staring down at her.

"Happy Christmas, Ellie!" Matt smiled.

With that, the couple stayed on the couch for a few hours until the sun peaked through the blue curtains, and upon waking up, the couple fixed up the flat, showered, and readied, before exchanging presents.

Ripley opened hers on Matt's insistence and stunned as she looked at the wristwatch nestled in the paper.

It's got a dark brown leather wrist strap, a golden rim around the face that the leather accents. The watch face custom made with a delicately water painted face. It's a landscape with a few cranes here and there, further accented with shiny black numerals and three black hands.

There's smaller faces within the main face that showed the millisecond, the minutes, the hours, and one final face that acted like a compass.

Wrapped in a lady's wristwatch that didn't look out of place on Ripley's wrist.

Ripley's in awe at the gift and she asked Matt where he even found it.

He certainly didn't buy it from her, of course she would've found out what he was up to, on the account he was a good liar.

Matt told her that he'd gotten it from a jeweler one day after work.

"You didn't have to," Ripley modestly told him as he helped strap the wristwatch onto her right wrist with the gold metal grasps.

Smiling, Matt insisted that he give her something and it wasn't like he had to tap into the money Mallory willed him.

He wouldn't tell Ripley this, but he'll have to tighten his already thin waist to sustain himself until he bumps up his main account for the meantime, her gift came as a spur of the moment and he didn't want the chance of regretting it.

It's a good thing Mallory willed him the money, if he was in an even more peculiar place, he'd have to tap it to keep himself afloat.

Looking down at the wristwatch, Ripley's amazed at the design. It didn't uncomfortably latch, rub against her skin, fit perfectly around her thin wrist, and it felt light.

"So, do you like it?" Matt looked at Ripley.

Smiling, Ripley leaned forward and planted a long kiss on his face. Recoiling, she told him that she loved it.

Insisting Matt open his present next, Ripley watched as Matt delicately opened his present and nearly sent her to the ground as he hugged her tightly.

"Ellie!" Matt let out a childish squeal.

Ripley gotten him a box set of his favourite show, the one with the character that he infamously attempted to dress up as a boy, from long ago.

It seemed that it only came to disc for a short time before quickly discontinuing. There haven't been any new versions of it since this iteration.

Ripley wasn't sure how many they produced, but it sounded from her searching that not a whole lot was produced, as it was an unique item only available through a website in the Spring of 2002 or so, meaning not a whole lot of people went out of their way to order it from the website at that time.

A collector's item, many collectors would've charged people an arm and a leg thrice over for a near perfect box set.

Ripley managed to find a local seller and with her bartering skills talked him into a fair trade.

It turned out the seller looked for something _he_ wanted from when he was a child and Ripley helped him in return for the box set.

Worked like a charm, the seller got his own box set of a show he watched as a child and Ripley got Matt _his_ box set.

Holding her in his arms, Matt thanked her profusely for the present.

He hadn't seen the show in so long and the channels no longer aired it due to the rights expiring a long time ago. The only cheap versions of the show he found were compilation discs with other shows that he didn't particularly care for, but here he was with it in the original cellophane packaging!

"I take it you like it?" Ripley asked as Matt relaxed his arms and he grinned at her.

Rubbing his nose against hers, Matt exclaimed that it's the best Christmas present _ever_!

He's already working out the timeframe where he'll watch all ten seasons of his favourite show.

Hey, he may be almost thirty, but he's got an inner child that wanted to relieve Saturday mornings.

With their presents exchanged, the couple cleaned before having their Christmas Day lunch.

Leftovers from their favourite restaurants.

… Why cook when you can just reheat and mix leftovers together and make new dishes?

THE END


	268. New Year's (Final)

On New Years Day, the gang got together to have a party at Ripley's place, they had everything readied for the big countdown before 2012 arrived.

Chillier out, the meteorologist recommends heavy winter clothes for people going out to the gathering in the downtown area for the celebration.

There's bands playing, a parade, stalls filled with food and souvenirs. It'll be busy until well into January 1st.

Traffic's been terrible because of the detours set up around the city due to the large area closed off for the celebration. There's been a few accidents, but no one's hurt. Businesses closed to celebrate the coming new year and for Ripley, it's good she's able to have the breather.

New things to prepare for sell, audio equipment to be exact, so much that Ripley's unsure where to even begin. There's a soundboard, mixer, everything people needed to start their own audio businesses.

She bought them from a patron who procured the audio equipment from a developer.

Apparently, the studio the audio equipment belonged to was moving to a different building and they accidentally left it behind. The equipment found in a room that the studio forgotten during the moving and subsequently left behind.

The patron got the equipment on the authorization of the developer who liquidated the remaining equipment the studio didn't retrieve despite the developer calling them to tell about the forgotten equipment.

He said the studio told the developer to get rid of it, being an older set of equipment that they were sure didn't work properly, and lapsed on removing them from the studio.

So, as the saying went, no harm, no foul.

The developer just wanted the equipment gone from the property to avoid having to remove them himself and the patron gleefully helped himself.

He took from the equipment he wanted and sold the rest to Ripley.

Ripley planned to work on the remaining equipment and hopefully sell for a nice pence, on the account they're studio quality and there's always the people who want to make it big in the London area.

She's hoping that someone buys it all in bulk, because it's taking up too much room in her shop and she can't fit anything else in that section.

Meanwhile, for Karen and Arthur, they're slowly working on their careers.

Arthur's got a schedule from his publisher on when each book he's written releases and he can't wait for January 24th as it's the release of a sequel to his crime book series.

Karen's ready to start her shadowing next week. Meaning she might not be able to come along for adventures as the requirement required at least two month's worth of time and two tests, one writing and one physical, before she's allowed to become a detective.

Detective Lestrade from London PD's the one she's shadowing for the duration before her tests. Seasoned, in his fifties, Karen expects to hear it all from him when she starts. She's gotten phone calls from him about the arrangement. For the first few weeks it'll be the usual "training period" and then gradually, Karen's going to solve crimes, with a careful eye of the detective.

She's excited about it.

Matt's looking forward to 2012.

New year, new prospects.

So far, everyone's future looked bright.

Especially, Matt's.

He's gotten the hang of being the Doctor and has worked to understand the TARDIS and the Sonic Screwdriver, come to learn things, all that. He's amassed friends throughout his travels that's helped him immensely in his adventures.

Early beginnings, he wouldn't have believed himself as the Doctor and here he is, now.

He still plays casual football with his other mates whenever he's not busy running around in other worlds, but he never got that sensation of wanting to go back to his old career.

If he could say it, he's finally found what he's been looking for.

Oh, and he didn't forget about the other thing!

The love of his life, Ripley.

He never thought he'd say it sometime ago and now he couldn't help himself but say it more than once a day.

Still the Tickle Lord.

… Ripley won't admit that he is, but he proved it to her every now again that he definitely is the Tickle Lord.

Until Ripley found _his_ tickle spot and it's become a battle between the Tickle Lord and the Tickle Lady.

Well, it's not something he'd say outwardly, but it went better in his head.

Overall, Matt hoped 2012's the breath of fresh air that everyone's claiming it to be and that everything maintains course.

Maybe if things continue to work out in 2012 and when 2013 comes…

Hey, he may be the Doctor, but he's allowed to dream, still.

With everyone debating on what 2012 may bring, everyone's working hard to prepare for the arrival.

Looking over the containers of food the four amassed for the party, Karen and Ripley looked at them.

Sighing, Ripley scratched her head as she wondered if they made too much.

They've been cooking nonstop since morning for the party since all the shops sold out of reservations weeks before.

Nobody even wants to think about how crazy things will be come the face of _2020_ in almost seven years time.

"Don't worry, Art will eat it all," Karen waved her hand at the worry.

Oh, Ripley's starting to get the hang of cooking more. She didn't feel like she'd ever achieve the levels that Mercy held, but she's trying, and Matt's trying to keep his figure from his taste testing of her foods.

Desserts, she's not found the knack for on the account that despite it, she feels no one'll make a better dessert than Mercy, but Matt's encouraging her to try it anyway, more than likely for his own gain.

Hey, it's his duty as friend, Doctor, and lover, to keep Ripley's spirit high in her quest to tackle cooking.

The real reason she wanted to start cooking more's because of the food bill and the fact they're not too fond of taking out the rubbish smelling like a cauldron of different foods from the containers.

So, Ripley's doing what she can for the most part.

It does help when Ripley can remember recipes from Mercy and Jodie.

Don't know how she could've remembered Jodie's, but she supposed that Jodie's zucchini bread recipe stuck with her on the account that one point she used to eat it pretty frequently.

Not so much now, but Matt's up to eating anything Ripley makes in support.

2012 goals and the like, for you.

"I don't know how those chefs can cut up those onions everyday," Ripley mused as she rubbed the corner of her eye.

She didn't even know why Jodie cooked with it on the account she always complained about the smell and the irritants, but Jodie always used some for Shepherd's pies.

Karen rubbed her eyes as she responded that they have much to teach them, because she didn't know, either.

Sighing, Ripley thanked Karen for the help and she smiled.

"Well, you can't trust the guys," Karen raised a finger at Ripley.

Two men with bottomless pits for stomachs, they wouldn't have anything for their New Year party.

Nodding, Ripley agreed.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about leftovers for the foreseeable future," Ripley mused.

Given how much they eat, there won't be anything left in a day or two.

Must be from the constant athletics they're faced with on adventures helping them keep their appetites high and their waists thin.

"I worry about not having anything left," Karen giggled.

Arthur spends so much time running, typing, that Karen's surprised that he doesn't just empty the fridge while he's at it.

Ripley noted that he's a growing writer after all, needs every bit of food he can get and then some.

Shaking her head, Karen mused that she should get "one of those infinite refrigerators" and shove it with every food imaginable so the couple wouldn't have to worry about food shortages.

"I don't think they have those, yet," Ripley smiles.

Maybe they do, but as the adage goes, why worry about spoiled milk?

… Given how annoyed Karen was about Arthur nearly cleaning out their current refrigerator of food every now again, she might be willing to take that risk just so she doesn't have to juggle food shopping into her detective work.

"Wonder what's taking them, anyway?" Ripley wondered about Matt and Arthur. They went to get the drinks for the party and should've been back by now. Of course, knowing the pair, they probably snuck towards the TARDIS and took it on the idea of getting drinks.

Karen shook her head as she wondered if Arthur might've tried to get B'eemix to mix drinks. Man loved his drinks so much he had to wean himself off before they left, but he still misses them, so.

"I don't think so, it's the holidays, poor man's probably working up a sweat for a party that's bigger than the world," Ripley assured her that Arthur wouldn't do that, not that he could've, much as he wanted.

While B'eemix loved Arthur as his customer, he has to follow rules and he couldn't just walk away from his position to help with a small New Year party.

As the women talked, the door opened and the sound of clanking bottles pushing through the wooden floor as Matt used his foot to guide them in as he carried bags.

Arthur trailed behind him carrying the cooler filled with ice.

"Did you clean out a liquor store?" Ripley inquired as Matt pushed the box towards the kitchen island and put the bags on top as Ripley and Karen moved the containers away from it.

Matt explained as he fixed his 2012 glasses that they didn't, none of them had anything, so they had to get creative.

"Creative how?" Karen asked him as she helped take out the bitters from the bags and tossed the bags in the recycle bin.

Arthur rested the cooler in front of the kitchen island as he told Karen they had to go somewhere else for their needs.

Ripley caught a look from Matt and crossed her arms.

She accused him, "Used the TARDIS, didn't you?"

Matt swatted the air and claimed he didn't. He wouldn't use the TARDIS for something like that, it'd be detrimental as the Doctor to use the TARDIS to get drinks.

Ripley raised a brow at this claim and Matt tried to affirm this, but Arthur didn't help by mentioning they should've grabbed copies of the recipes for everyone to have as he looked at one.

Karen's eyes moved towards the recipe card he's holding and blurted out loud, "B'eemix has recipe cards, now?"

Eyes narrowed on Matt as he tried to smile it away, but Ripley's not fooled. He said to her that all the liquor stores here didn't have anything in stock that the four would've drunk so they had to go out of their way for the drinks.

B'eemix's booked for weeks, but he sells pre-made drinks that people can make at home, of legal age of course, and the accompanying stuff needed to make the drinks just as good as the ones he normally made. He even gave out recipe cards for people so they can follow along and make the drinks like he would.

Which gave Arthur the idea to grab the needed equipment to make the drinks and he went to get the last box.

Bringing it in, Arthur showed the women that he has the equipment needed to make the drinks. Some shakers, mixers, the whole assemble.

With everything ready, the wait for 2012 begins.

Shuffling between drinks and food, the couples watch the Telly and see everyone clamoring for spots downtown, so cold they saw their own breaths as they exhaled. Reporters are talking to everyone present and everyone excited for 2012.

It should've been old hat for Matt, he's traveled every which way and then some. One day he's in 1775 and the next he's in the year 3000. Yet, he's always willing to celebrate New Years in his current year.

Enjoy the littlest things and all that.

Sitting next to Ripley, he watched everyone on the screen preparing for the big show later tonight. So, many bands playing, some he didn't know and some he knew. Some singers here and there.

There's interviews from random people around the downtown area, all excited, and the hosts of the news channel made speculations about what's going to happen in 2012.

New movies and the like, some of which Karen wants to see.

Arthur made them drinks and Karen said that she'll play designated driver, so she'll only have one drink.

"One drink?" Arthur's dismayed.

Karen pointed out, "I don't want to make a mess and it's against the law to drive under intoxication, Art."

She made it clear she'll arrest Arthur if he tried to drive them home.

Arthur relents and only made her a Sparkle Berry Sunburst. Low alcohol content, mostly tropical juices carefully measured, and some citrus fruits to pop the flavors.

Ripley only drank small qualities of drinks, shots mostly, while Matt sipped his full-sized drinks.

He's not going anywhere tonight.

In between drinks, they ate the foods Ripley and Karen made, and watched the party downtown as it swelled into the triple digits.

It's getting darker out and they did overhead shots of the parade with live performers before switching to the stage as the first band prepared to play their songs.

Flashing lights, strobe lights, everything that goes with these types of live events as the first band performed one of their numbers to the cheering crowds around the pop-up stage.

Within a span, it's now 11:35 PM, only twenty-five more minutes before 2012 arrived.

Karen opted to take Arthur and most of the leftovers, the equipment he bought to make the drinks, and drinks that Matt and Ripley wouldn't be able to drink on their own home, since he's slowly going to sleep and she didn't want him to make a mess on Ripley's floor.

Helping her, they took the sleepy Arthur carefully down the stairs and into their car, belted him in, and Karen thanked them for the help as she put food in the back seat and the drinks and the mixers in the boot before getting in and taking off.

Returning to the flat, the couple worked to clean everything up and by the time everything's done it's nearly 11:50 PM.

With his arms around her waist and his head on top of hers, Matt watched the crowd becoming excited at the ten minute mark.

More commentary from the hosts, more people waving signs on camera.

"Whatcha think 2012's gonna bring?" Matt asked Ripley.

Ripley pondered before saying that she didn't quite know, guess that's part of the allure. None of them know for sure and it's only going to slowly make appearances throughout the year.

"Hm, suppose you're right," Matt replied.

It's 11:50 PM now, nearly ten minutes before 2012 arrived.

Another singer took the stage and singing a song.

It might've been the drinks, but Matt got a mischievous idea. He proposed the idea to Ripley that had her raise her brow.

"… That's your idea?" Ripley looked at him.

Matt shrugged as he said that it just popped up in his head.

Ripley asked Matt about his line of thinking that got him to suggest the idea.

"What better way to ring it in?" Matt argues his point. "It'll be better than the lip singing they're doing on the Telly."

All that dancing and somehow the singers remained pitch perfect?

Either they're experts or had help.

Not to mention they're people none of the two know about and their singing, if they can call it that, aren't up to snuff.

Oh, and Matt's getting tired of hearing the hosts talking over the singing and taking up time for the parade with their speculations.

Thinking about Matt's proposition, it sounded a little cliché, but it dawned on Ripley that regardless of whether it was New Year's or not, they probably would've done it anyway, but this time it's a special occasion.

"You sure you're up for that?" Ripley asked him.

Him having drinks and eating, all that.

Matt waved his hand as he assured her that he's fine. He paced his drinks with diligence and water, kept himself light in the stomach, as it were.

Of course, it's Ripley decision to make at the end of it.

Looking back at the screen and seeing pop stars dressed in odd costumes as they danced around on the stage, Ripley concluded, well, the shots of the Betelgeuse made Matt look even more adorable than he normally is and technically, Ripley's still sober.

On the account she stopped drinking and switched to water shortly before Karen and Arthur left, that is.

"Only… eight more minutes," Ripley noted the time.

Matt grinned at her.

She grinned back.

THE END


	269. Post New Year's (Final)

Another day, another sale, as the mantra went.

Today's the start of 2012, January 1st, should've been a normal day lounging around post-food coma.

Of course, today's different, and not in the way one expected.

Working together, Matt and Ripley cleaned up the broken wood and toss out the skewered mattress and box spring from Ripley's room.

A peculiar accident occurred late last night, after the New Years party, that resulted in the bed frame falling apart and skewering the mattress and box spring. The headboard completely disjointed from the frame and the nails snapped alongside the wood near the legs.

Nobody's hurt, thankfully, only bits of embarrassment and shock.

Since Ripley had no neighbours or a landlord, they didn't have that added on top of the matter, so they're diligently working to sweep up the splintered wood, collect the broken screws and anything leftover from the broken bed frame.

"I'm really sorry," Matt apologized to Ripley as he helped toss the headboard that conked him on the noggin and left it sore.

Ripley sighed as she stated, "Shite happens. I'm just happy you weren't badly hurt."

Sighing, Matt delicately touched the top of his head and recoiled from the brief sharp pain.

"I'll get you a new one, promise," Matt promised to buy her a new bed.

It's only fair.

"Matt, that bed's been there long before I got here. I'm surprised it held up long as it did," Ripley responded.

It wasn't like it was new. It was there in the room when Ripley inexplicably broke in and claimed the shop as her own. She carefully wrapped the mattress and box spring in plastic, of course, and went from there.

It never crossed her mind to get new ones, mostly because she was a little disorientated at the time.

Up until now, she couldn't find the time to do mattress removal and shopping for a new one. It's been busy, running around saving worlds, running the shop, going on dates, she never found the time.

Until the incident which her entire bed broke apart and nearly killed them.

"I know. I just… if it popped up any closer…" Matt recalled during the incident where one of the support beams skewered through the box spring and mattress, nearly missed Ripley's head by a nauseatingly centimeter.

Ripley lightly touched his arm as she brought him close to her. She comforted him and commented, "I'm just glad none of us had to go to the ER. Imagine explaining it to them!"

Humorously, the couple would've laughed at this event in the near future, but right now, it'd be embarrassing if not _downright_ embarrassing if one of them gotten hurt and needed to go to the hospital.

Doctors from all walks heard it all before, but the couple explaining how exactly Ripley's bed fell apart and nearly concuss Matt while nearly skewering Ripley, it'd make the ER laugh until morning!

"Look, we're alive, none of us had to awkwardly talk to the doctors, I'd say that's as good as any. Besides, I can just sleep on my couch until then," Ripley lightly touched Matt's face.

As far as Ripley saw, both were safe. Matt's just sore for the most part since the headboard didn't land on him that hard.

The only casualties in this bizarre accident's just the bed frame, sheets, mattress, and pillows.

"Not to mention I own a secondhand shop. Someone's bounded to sell me a bed frame with the works," Ripley pointed out.

It's only logical.

Ripley sold furniture on top of everything else.

Someone would've brought a bed frame to her for sale and if it's sturdy and in good condition, she'll easily take it for herself.

"Well, at least let me make it up to you," Matt insisted he make things right.

It was him that caused the chain reaction, after all.

Ripley shrugged as she said that it wasn't like he did it on purpose.

"But I kinda got carried away," Matt frowned.

As she walked with him back into the shop, Ripley closed the door, and as she did, she admitted, "Kinda my fault too, I encouraged you."

With the mess cleaned up and the mattress and box spring tossed, there's only an empty spot in Ripley's room where her bed was.

As they walked through the shop, Ripley quipped, "Well on the other hand, that's _one_ way to bang in the new year."

Matt lightly smacked her bum as she giggled mischievously.

While she worked things out, Ripley planned on how to get by until she gets a new mattress.

For the time being unless she's at Matt's flat, Ripley would sleep on the couch, she'll have to force it to behave for her, but she can make it work, just need to plump out the cushions more.

She has time to figure things out and decided to take up a few chores to keep herself busy as she thinks.

As Ripley swept the shop's floors, Matt caught a look on her face and asked about it. Looking up, Ripley told him that she was thinking about something.

"Pray tell?" Matt looked at her as she tossed the collected dust and grime into the rubbish can.

Ripley told him as she put up the broom and dustpan that she measured the bedroom a little after they cleaned out the mangled bed and broken bed frame.

There's enough room for the bed frame and if the mattress and box spring add some height, she'll be further off the ground…

"Oh-hoh, a king-sized bed?" Matt's brow raised at Ripley's interest in getting a king-sized bed to replace her ill-fated queen-sized bed

She's always wanted one and this seemed to be a perfect opportunity to getting one.

"I might just get another queen-sized bed," Ripley shrugged.

Comforter sets, sheets, the bed frame, and the pillows that been shrapnel by the splintering wood, on top of the mattress and the accompanying box spring, would've cost a pretty pence.

The drum in her washer's not big enough for king-sized sheets and comforter, anyway, and she'd have to go to a laundry mat on her off-day to properly wash them.

"Oh, but you definitely want one," Matt raised a finger at her.

Ripley might've wanted one, but the cost that went into ensuring that it's properly looked after compared to the standard queen-sized beds would've added up.

She'd have to get rid of her old sheets and comforters as they wouldn't fit and she can't just sell them in her shop, integrity and all.

Donating them wouldn't be too bad, but it's time out of her shop to get the bags taken to the donation collection on the other side of the city.

"I can dream," Ripley sighed.

Matt asked what mattress she'd want and Ripley admitted that the one that was on her bed prior wasn't all that comfortable and she wanted a mattress that was a little nicer on the back and didn't try to kill her.

Though, it wasn't like she bought it, so she couldn't really complain too much.

So, in short, Ripley'll dream about that king-sized bed with those blue sheets, but logistics came first and she couldn't possibly ask Matt to take trips to the laundry mat for her when she's dealing with customers and knowing the TARDIS, Jodie might get annoyed about frequent trips, too.

"Honestly, as long as it doesn't try to kill me, I'm pretty much okay," Ripley said to Matt.

Matt inquired if she liked the mattress that he has on his bed and Ripley thought about it.

"Hm, I'll admit, it's pretty comfortable," Ripley admits that Matt's mattress from the amusement park's pleasant, especially on her back.

Didn't sink in, wasn't too hard, just right.

However, while the mattress' nice, came the issue of time once again, Matt said it took a couple of hours for his to fully puff out.

While Ripley could've busied herself as the mattress slowly expanded, she'd have to regularly check on it to ensure that it's filling out properly and if there's any surprise defects that needed attention.

As Ripley contemplated about her choice in new mattress, she caught a look on Matt's face.

"What was that?" Ripley asked him.

Matt blinked as he waved his hand, saying it was nothing.

Ripley read his body language and crossed her arms.

Unable to lie, Matt sheepishly said that she wouldn't have to wait for her mattress to expand.

Could always get one that's already expanded.

Raising a brow, Ripley asked what Matt meant and he chewed on his bottom lip.

"I mean, I'm always here," Matt brought up.

He'd always make his way every morning and sometimes leave afterwards if he doesn't stay at Ripley's flat for the night.

Going back and forth wouldn't bother him so much if not for the traffic that spikes every now and again. Added with the construction that pops up every now again that sends him everywhere but there and back.

Of course, that'd depend on how Ripley feels about it.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Ripley raised a brow.

Matt stammered as he suggested that if she didn't want to, she didn't have to, he was just making an observation.

Looking at Matt, Ripley pondered his suggestion.

He's right, he's always here.

He's the Doctor, he'd have to have regular access to the TARDIS at any time and that's no good if he's across the city. As he said, he already has a mattress at the ready and be no point in getting a new one if he'll just bring his.

Be easier to coordinate things since he didn't have to worry about traffic.

"Don't you want your own space, though?" Ripley inquired.

She's not against it, but figured he'd want a corner for himself that wouldn't overlay hers.

Her flat's not exactly accommodating for two people, well Ripley shouldn't say that, if she got around to getting rid of some of the leftover furniture that she found in it, Matt could've lived comfortably and she could make things spacious for them.

"I mean, I'm not operating a machine with infinite rooms or anything," Matt pointed out.

It's true that he didn't have to worry about that, he has plenty of room in the TARDIS that they can have their own corners.

"You sure?" Ripley asked him.

This is a serious move, if Matt's not sure or gets cold feet he'll risk losing his flat and the low rate Miss Lagniappe gave him to help ease his concerns about paying rent.

There's not very cheap flats left in his corner and he'll have to look to the outlying areas if he wanted to find something comparable, but it'd add time to his commute.

He wouldn't use the money willed to him by Mallory to get something close by, because they'd charge an arm and a leg and slowly increase the rates and have those contracts that'd keep him from breaking his lease without spending even more money.

Be a waste of money and Mallory wouldn't want him to do it.

"It would be nice not to have to worry about noise levels," Matt scratched his chin.

It's as what you'd think and while Matt tried to be considerate for his landlady, well, be easier if he didn't have to worry so much.

"I'm not opposed to it, but anything can and has… gone wrong in my life… I don't want us to be in a bide if… well… something goes wrong," Ripley frowned.

She's for the move, considering it'd be easier for the both of them, but Ripley always thinks about the what ifs.

They're chumming along nicely now, but there's always chances of things going awry in the future.

Ripley didn't want them in a bad situation if that should happen.

Matt shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her.

Pulling her close, Matt eased her fears and said that no matter what, they'll figure things out.

It's what they do.

While he's the Doctor and could've seen the future, Matt's not green and knows he couldn't be sure of what the future has in store for him.

However, it doesn't stop him the slightest.

He'll enjoy every bit of time he has with Ripley, either way.

"Well, only if you're sure," Ripley looked up at him.

Matt smiled and they shared a long kiss.

Pulling away, Matt said he'll break the news to his landlady tonight. He's only two months before the renewal, but he can break it early and pay the remaining amount.

Won't take long to move in, after all, he has the TARDIS and all sorts of technological feats that would've helped make the move as easy as flipping the light switch.

By the time they're done, it'd look like he'd been there for a while.

"I have to look through my things anyway, get rid of what I don't need," Matt realized he'll have to sort his belongings and get rid of the things he doesn't need anymore.

Ripley mentioned she'd have to do the same, on the account she didn't expect this to happen, well, anything like this to happen.

The day ended with Matt returning to his flat and breaking the news to his landlady. She's shocked at this as Matt told her he planned to move out soon and he'll have to break his contract.

He expected her to beg him to stay on the account he's always helping her with the rubbish, but instead he heard a sigh of relief as Miss Lagniappe expressed happiness.

Not just for the fact Matt's found a new place.

Miss Lagniappe was thinking of renovating the flat, fix it up, and charge more for the rent.

While Matt's a nice man that she happily took less rent that she'd normally charge, bills needed paying.

Matt's mystified at this, but Miss Lagniappe stressed that she would _never_ stoop low and kick him out to do this. She only wanted to do it _after_ he left the flat.

"You're a nice lad, Matthew, I couldn't be so cruel," Miss Lagniappe empathized that she believed that Matt deserved better treatment.

She knew of other landlords who would've kicked their tenants out without a second thought to renovate the flats and charge extra.

"Thank you, Miss Lagniappe," Matt smiled.

She tells him that she'll give him the usual time to sort his affairs and get things together and he nods.

As she disappeared down the hall, Matt closed the door ad began doing just that.

It's rather interesting going through his entire things and realizing he has things he can't even remember obtaining.

"When did I get this shirt?" Matt held up an oddly coloured shirt he can't remember buying.

THE END


End file.
